List of Oneshots Part 2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Yup, a sequel for future oneshots. That's...pretty much there is to it.
1. Chapter 1

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 1

What if Shalltear got the chest she always wanted?

Series: Overlord

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New World, Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear's domain -

The lone true vampire was snoozing under her velvet sheets and groaning as she tossed and turned. Currently she was dreaming of her love, Ainz Ooal Gown, and of making Albedo suffer as she made out with him.

'Oh Ainz-sama! More~!' She thought before he stopped. 'Ainz-sama?'

'Shalltear, I cannot continue this.' Ainz spoke before pushing her off and started kissing Albedo.

'Why Ainz-sama?!'

'Your breasts are non existing.' He said bluntly before making out with Albedo.

She looked down at her flat chest and cried out loud enough to where she woke up in real life. "AAAAHHH!" She sweated while looking around. "Oh it was only a dream." she wiped her head of sweat while looking down at her flat chest and scowled. "These breasts are the bane of my existence! I hate them! Why must they be so flat!?" 'Why can't they be as big as everyone else's?'

After a few minutes she got up and walked over to her mirror and looked them over to see they had not grown an inch.

"Damn these breasts, really I'm just as old as Albedo but these look like a child's breasts." She grumbled in anger. 'If you're hearing me god! Give me something to change my flat chest!'

KABOOM!

She blinked hearing the rumble and jumped. 'W-What! Did he hear my plea? Or are we under attack? I need to warn Ainz-sama!'

As she ran out she noticed her bed had a large smoke ring with ash around it. In the center was a large bottle with a red liquid inside. It's stopper looked like a vampire in its demonic bat form and it's glass exterior was that of a woman with breasts the size of tea cups.

'Eh?' she slowly stopped and stared. 'What is that? And where did it come from?' She looked around to see it it wasn't a human or other species of invader that planted it and found nothing out of the ordinary. She walked over and cautiously grabbed it and looked it over. "A suspicious bottle that's quite….neat is what I would say."

Then a letter appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground. She picked it up and read the following:

Dear Shalltear Bloodfallen,

This is God speaking and I know you are evil and your Ainz-sama is evil along with your entire nation, but I know you are in need to help the world be unified as a single nation. So I won't judge, but tonight I heard your prayer and I decided to give you something for your problems.

Just drink and wait until morning and you shall be endowed.

With love,

God.

PS: I recommend that you try being nicer to all, that goes to all of you. Fear and terror is good but add love to the mix and your mission will be successful.

She looked at the bottle and hastily opened it before guzzling it like her life depended on it. After which she felt her stomach getting sick as she laid on her bed. "Ugh...what was in that liquid?" the pain was dull and didn't feel too piercing, but it did remind her of how tired she felt waking up in the middle of the night and made her crawl back under the sheets. "Night." She said to herself before falling asleep.

(Next morning)

Shalltear lightly snored before slowly opening her eyes. "Yawn….boy, what an odd dream. Bottles from god? That's just odd."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting up to start getting dressed for the day. However she felt a little off this morning as she felt herself getting back pain. "Did I sleep on my side again? Because this is most uncomfortable."

But when she passed by her mirror she noticed something and backed up before going wide eye. "Oh...my god!"

In the mirror was herself, but instead of a flat chest like she normally had she had a large EE cup chest. Just one size bigger then Albedo!

She slowly moved a hand down and gave the right one a squeeze. "Ah!" She moaned while realizing it was real and not an illusion. "Oh god! It wasn't a dream! I'm...endowed!" 'THANK YOU GOD!'

Realizing this she rushed to get dressed up with a smirk on her face.

-10th Floor, Throne Room-

It was another dumb meeting with only two people there today. Albedo and Ainz himself.

The rest you see were busy managing the floors, taking over territories, or just busy training the troops to attend.

'I always forget how boring these can get.' thought Ainz.

"Ainz-sama." Albedo smiled. "What else should be done about the humans?"

"We-"

CRASH!

"AINZ-SAMA!" Yelled Shalltear while running straight into the room. "A MIRACLE HAS OCCURRED!"

"Shalltear!" spoke Albedo with a frown standing up. "How dare you interrupt Ainz-sama when he's talking!"

She frowned at her before smirking. "Well excuse me for getting these," she pointed to her chest. "Last night."

"Get what? More padding?"

Her eyes twitched before undoing the dress to let her bra show. "Do these look like padding to you?!"

Albedo's eyes widened while Ainz jumped with his mouth opening a little while in his mind his mouth dropped.

"This is what I wanted to tell Ainz-sama, I got breasts and it was from God himself!" she declared while running over and hugging one side of the skeleton. "Go ahead Ainz-sama, you can feel them and see they are true~"

He blushed in his head while Albedo shook her head and growled in anger.

"You are lying! You must have used some kind of magic to make them big!"

"Jealous?" she smirked at Albedo's face. "Well if you look closely they're even bigger than yours. How embarrassing!" she laughed with sadistic glee.

Albedo growled before running over and started a cat fight with the true vampire with Ainz stuck right in the middle.

'Women ARE scary!' he cried in his head while in real life he cleared his throat. "Cease this you two!"

Both stopped with Albedo squeezing Shalltear's left breast and Shalltear grabbing Albedo's right breast.

'Yep, H-porn alert.' He thought with an internal nosebleed. "Now get up and sit back down right now."

"Yes Ainz-sama." Both bowed before sitting down.

"Shalltear, what do you mean God helped you?"

She sighed. "Last night I was using the bathroom and cursed my chest for being so flat." She glared at Albedo. "And then I thought about god giving me something to change this and a bottle appeared on my bed with a loud explosion. Then a note appeared and it was from God himself explaining what it did and I drank it before going to sleep. And this morning it came true."

"..."

"..."

"It's true and I have the note to prove it!" She said while pulling out the letter from her cleavage. "Take a look Ainz-sama, Albedo."

They looked at it and read it over while Shalltear looked down at her chest with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"This is legit." Albedo said in shock. "No human, lizardman, dwarf, or otherwise would make such a letter with the elegance of Ainz-sama and myself."

"See." Shalltear said while cupping her chest. "God heard my prayers and gave me my chest."

"Well, I'm still unsure." spoke Ainz. "If someone got in, I want all the levels to be checked just to make sure there are no intruders."

As they were about to say something another letter appeared and opened up revealing the following:

Dear Ainz,

Know that it wasn't anyone but me, God, the creator of the universe that helped a soul in her time in need. I know you and the rest of your army is evil to an extent but your intentions are noble so I'll leave you to your own devices. But remember, fear can go so far. If you use love and compassion as well your goal shall be obtained.

With love,

God

PS: I know about your secret Ainz, but I'll not tell as long as you heed my advice and I mean ALL of my advice.

Ainz stiffened up with a cold sweat while the girls looked confused.

"Ainz-sama? Are you ok?" They asked while glaring at the other.

"Yes, this meeting is over. Shalltear I congratulate you on your gift." he spoke standing up. "You two are dismissed."

"Yes Ainz-sama." They bowed before getting up and walked out of the room, leaving the ruler of this tomb alone.

'Oh my god! God himself!' he thought in panic. 'If he knows about this world and my actions….oh god! I need to change fast or suffer eternal damnation!'

"It's clear Ainz-sama enjoyed my endowments more than expected." smirked Shalltear to Albedo. "Meaning you're free to pursue someone else while I take care of our lord."

"Like hell I would!" She growled. "Ainz-sama isn't going to enjoy your breasts. That's my job!"

"Oh?" she smirked while crossing her arms under her chest which made them jut out more. "Is that why yours are looking so much more puny now?"

Albedo glared before mimicking Shalltear. "My breasts are bigger than your implants vampire!"

"They're not implants succubus whore!" she scowled while both scowled at the other with veins visible in their heads.

"Whore! Why you little vampire slut!" She growled while turning into her true form.

Shalltear noticed and turned into her true form as well.

Both of them clashed and started a large fight right there before Ainz looked out, saw the fight, and sighed while inside he was rubbing his head.

'I just don't get women.'


	2. Chapter 2

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 2

What if Mrs. Claus got it on with the elves when Santa's away?

Merry Christmas and consider this one of the gifts for you all. Hope you like some good old fashion smut.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-North Pole, Santa's Workshop-

"And to all a goodnight!" Called out Santa Claus as he made his evening journey to bring hope and joy to the world.

"Good luck!" called his wife who had light grey hair done in a bun while wearing a red jacket that hugged her body which seemed around Santa's size, counting her chest, with a pair of long black pants with white fur lining at the end of the long sleeves and pants with high heeled shoes made of leather. She had a young looking face that was between still youthful and aging due to how long it's been. "Ok dears," she said to the elves. "Time for the party."

All of them cheered as they went back inside and shut the curtains over the windows and made sure the tables were moved out of the way.

You see for years she's been having some fun with the elves due to her and Santa not having any fun for decades, leaving her horny and starved for sex. This lead to her and the helpers having their own christmas party each time Santa left to deliver presents.

Mrs Claus looked on while a little hungry for the treats since she obtained her husband's appetite but at a more manageable level. Eventually there was enough room and she started to undo the belt around her waist and take her coat off.

Her body was really plump like her husband but her breasts were a H cup and her ass was larger than her stomach. If you saw her from a distance you would have mistaken her for Santa, or a female Santa whatever comes up first.

All the elves looked with grins with noticeable bulges in all of their green pants.

"Ok now, single file." She said with a smile. "Each of you will have a turn but tonight's prize is that the first elf to fuck me senseless will be with me until the clock strikes six. Ok dearies?"

"Yes Mrs. Clause." they chorused before taking their pants off with each of them sporting a hard on and looked ready and eager.

"Ok." She said before seeing the elves move into a single line. "Now let's begin." she crouched down and grabbed the first elf's cock and started to slowly rub it up and down while licking her lips. "I've been eager to taste your cute little cocks all year."

The elf moaned as his cock started to get bigger while the other elves started to get antsy at the sight. "T-Thank you Mrs. Claus."

She smiled before rubbing a little harder on the first elf's cock as it got bigger with each rub. She leaned closer and kissed the tip before giving it a slow lick.

"Ah!" The elf moaned while the other elves started to rub their own cocks in unison. "Mrs. Claus!"

"Mmm, nice and warm." she purred while dragging her tongue around it. "I sure hope you didn't masturbate this year cause I want to taste every bit of your spunk."

"We would never do that."

"I would." Spoke an elf in the back row. "I...I'm not proud of it."

"Well that's sad, I wanted to enjoy a year worth of sperm from each of you." she mock pouted. "How many of you done that too?"

None raised their hands.

"I'm sorry Mrs Claus I was doing it yesterday. Please forgive me." The same elf said sincerely.

"Oh I'm not mad, but I do expect you to fuck me till your bone dry." she winked.

"Yes Mrs Claus!" They cheered as the first elf's cock started to twitch like mad.

"M-Mrs. Claus! I'm gonna cum!"

She grinned as she put the cock into her mouth and sucked on it as the cum poured into her. She hummed with delight feeling the warm seed fill her and with her eagerly swallowing it all.

The elves felt their cocks getting bigger at that while Mrs Claus finished milking the cum from the elf's cock.

"Alright, next."

The next elf walked up and showed her his cock. "I'm ready."

She leaned down and kissed the tip before she started kissing around the sides and underside while the elf groaned in surprise.

"Ah!" He moaned as his cock grew bigger at that. "Keep it up please!"

'Oh I plan to~' she thought before sucking on the tip loudly as the other elves felt ready to jump her with no restraints but knew it would be a bad idea.

Especially when her sister, Mrs Krampus comes next year to join and well….they still feel the whips on their asses.

She sucked around the tip while tracing her finger up and down the underside at the same time.

"I'm about to cum!" The elf groaned.

"Not yet." she spoke pulling back and started to litter the tip of the cock with kisses along with the sides.

"Ah! Please, I'm about to blow!"

"Then go ahead and give me all your baby batter."

The elf moaned as he came all over Mrs Claus' face. All the while the elves looked on with hard cocks.

She smiled and licked some from around her lips while nodding. "Very good, next."

The next elf came up with the smallest cock anyone ever laid eyes upon. "Ready."

"Hmm, this one might be tricky, but I know what to do." she purred before moving under it and leaned in closer before licking the balls.

The elf moaned as his cock got bigger and bigger until it hit her right on the face. "Oh I'm so sorry Mrs Claus! I didn't mean it!" 'Mrs Krampus, here we come.'

"It's fine, but that just means you'll need to cum without me touching the tip. So as punishment, I'll suck only on your balls, understand?"

He nodded. 'That was close.' then he groaned as he felt her lips move over his ball and started sucking on it while using her tongue to lick around the surface. "Ah!"

The elves watched on while feeling their cocks twitching as well but kept the urge under control.

Mrs Claus continued to suck on the balls while her mind started to gain a lustful side that is rarely seen except during this night. She started dragging her tongue in between the sacks before she moved them closer and started to try and suck on both at the say time.

"Ah! Mrs Claus! It's so strange!" he groaned while he felt a shock of pleasure from the odd, yet enjoyable sensation. He then felt his cock getting ready to blow. "Ah! I'm about to cum!"

"Then cum~" she purred before giving them one last hard suck.

The elf came as sperm landed everywhere. "Ah!"

She moved back while some rained over her face and breasts with a smile and open mouth. This was when her lust took over. "Ok dearies, new plan, come over and fuck every hole in my body. And don't forget to give my body extra love tonight~"

"Yes Mrs. Claus!" they chorused as they surrounded her with a few grabbing at her large tits and a few others rubbing her ass.

"Ah, don't forget the belly." She moaned while some elves started rubbing her stomach. "Oh yes, you're doing excellent dearies~"

"Mrs. Claus, I think your breasts have gotten bigger." spoke one while giving her tits a squeeze.

"Thank you." She moaned. "I'm quite proud of these knockers."

"They are still sexy." Another elf said. "Everything about you is sexy even your ass and belly."

"Aw you're making me blush." she giggled with a moan. "Boys, I want the ones back there to give my ass and pussy some licking and attention."

"Yes Mrs Claus." They said before moving towards the areas while licking and rubbing them.

"And you in the front, tenderize my breasts and massage my belly. I want to ho ho hold a good moan."

They nodded before the ones in front of her rubbed her breasts harder with two others moving down to lick around her hard nipples.

"Ah!" She moaned as the others massaged her belly. "Keep it up all of you!"

They obliged while the ones licking at her holes licked harder while massaging her ass before their tongues started pushing into the holes.

"Oh yes keep it up!" Mrs Claus moaned as her body felt warmer than a hot chocolate brew. "Make me cum dearies!"

The elves moaned as they continued to lick, massage, rub and other assorted things to the woman. All the while their cocks were throbbing so hard they were eager to go nuts on her.

Mrs Claus moaned louder as her snatch got drenched from the stimulation. 'Oh yes, this is better than the year Rudolph helped my husband years ago.' she saw their cocks were hard as ever and panted. "You two back there, I want you to start getting my holes really ready, because I want each of you to cum inside me this year."

"Ok Mrs Claus!" They said before putting their cocks into her holes.

"Ah!" she cried out with wide eyes before one elf shoved his cock into her mouth.

"Mrs Claus, let us make you cum into you and make you into a custard donut."

"That was bad."

"I'm just saying." he frowned before he started to pull back and push back into the woman's warm mouth with a groan.

The elves grunted as they started to push into the holes and mouth as the other elves continued to rub and massage her plump body.

She moaned from all her body getting attention and especially feeling her ass and pussy get filled with hard cocks that was starving for them since last year. 'Oh yes, keep this up! I need it! I WANT IT!'

Any elves not rubbing her body were grinding their cocks against any part of her that they could. Each one however felt their cocks getting ready to blow like melted ice cream cones.

"Mrs Claus, we're about to cum!"

'Do it! I want all of it!' She thought before the sperm poured into her anus, womb, and covered her entire body making her a glistening white color. 'Ah!" "MMM~"

The elves cried out as their sperm covered her while slowly it started to calm down.

She moaned as the cock in her mouth was pulled out and she looked at them with lustful eyes. "More~"

"Give us...some time Mrs. Claus." panted one of the elves.

"Yeah...we're spent."

She frowned. "Are you disobeying me?"

"N-No Mrs Claus!"

"Then fuck me again, we have all the time in the world~" she purred. "By the time my husband comes back I want to drain each of you dry."

The elves groaned as they restarted again. What they were unaware of was that Santa himself was having his own merry time, and it wasn't the gift giving.

-Random college dorm-

The jolly man himself was relaxing in a hot tub surrounded by scantily clad college girls while he was in some swimming trunks.

"Well girls, I don't mind giving you your presents, even if you are on the very naughty list." he smiled. 'I hope my wife is doing alright, because I'm gonna give these girls a white christmas they'll never forget.'

(Christmas Day)

-6:00 am-

Mrs Claus and the elves stood in front of the workshop while spotting the sleigh and heard it's bells as Santa had returned.

"Ho Ho Ho." Santa said as the sleigh landed in front of them. "Hello everyone! How were you while I was gone?"

"Everything was fine." Mrs Claus smiled. "Just a slight snowstorm coming by around one but nothing serious."

"Good to hear." he smiled getting out and kissed her on the cheek. "I sure hope the elves didn't drive you nuts." he joked.

"Of course not. The dearies were just fine." 'Really fine~'

"That's good to hear." 'Now she won't be upset if we don't go at it tonight. Those college girls really know how to work their mouths.'

As the two immortals walked into the workshop the elves sighed a little before taking this opportunity to lay on the snow and rest their heads on the ice.

"Too….tired…"

"Need….sleep…."

"Night….night…."

And thus ends another christmas night with an important lesson. The sex side of a hot bbw who doesn't get enough fucking can lead to many happy elves who may or might not deal with frostbite due to exhaustion. Remember this kids when you get older. But in the meantime, have a happy christmas with nice wet dreams when you remember just how smokin hot Santa's wife is. Merry christmas to all, and to all a hot, sweaty night.

But don't call her fat, just call her plump.


	3. Chapter 3

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 3

What if Rin went back in time and banged his ancestors?

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-True Cross Academy, Mephisto's office-

The demon of time was sipping from his soda while tinkering with a small cuckoo clock on his desk.

"Cookoo cookoo!" It said while throwing pies at a green hamster. "Cookoo cookoo!"

Said hamster quickly avoided them. "Brother! Why are you tinkering with something like that?"

"Because I'm bored." He shrugged while a pie hit the hamster in the face. "And now I'm fine."

Kasplat!

He frowned as a pie hit his face. "Not funny."

Kasplat!

"It's funny for me." Laughed the hamster as the door opened as Rin walked in covered in cut marks and looking really bloody.

"Oh! Hello Rin. You certainly look worse for wear." teased Mephisto while quickly hiding Amaimon in one of the desk drawers.

"Mephisto, I need a day off! I don't care if it's cleaning duty I need to stay away from ANYTHING related to swords!"

"Why?"

"Because I nearly died today!" He yelled. "Not only that but I nearly lost my junk!" 'Damn that woman!'

"Wow, well are you planning on using it in the future? Maybe for a special girlfriend?" he smirked.

Rin blushed. "J-Just get me out of class for one day and I'll make it worth your while."

"Anything?"

"Yes anything! Even cleaning your toilet!"

"Hmmm, alright, but just to be clear you said anything and you never stated HOW to get out of class. Luckily for you I've got just the thing!"

Rin facepalmed at that. "Just tell me the job."

Mephisto grinned. "You have to escort several women who might need your help."

"...what? Ok you lost me there, what girls?"

"Oh you don't know?" He said while pulling out a large clock in the shape of a door from out of his hat.

"Just tell me already!"

He frowned. "I rule time and space but even I can't stop it from deteriorating. And these women are going to cause a massive change in the timeline that will erase both you and your brother, mother and everyone else from history if it continues."

"...still lost."

"The woman are from your family tree. And they are in big trouble." He pointed to the door. "Each one are going to die a horrible death which will cause you to cease to exist. I want you to save them and potentially save the future. That is my job for you." 'And fuck them but you're find out soon.'

"Hold up! How is time breaking? Isn't it already done?"

He sighed. "Think of time like a window. You can see it, go through it both ways and if one thing happens either in the past, present and future." He moves to a window and lightly poked it as a small hole appeared. "It will start to form cracks and when the cracks get bigger." He pushed harder.

Crash!

And caused the window to break into shards. "And eventually destroy it. It hasn't happened yet but the cracks are showing. Last week a squad of angels from the beginning of creation showed up and started to attack everything before they disappeared."

"Well why do you need me? If you're an expert can't you handle this on your own easily?"

"If I did this it would cause a paradox. And you don't want a paradox." He frowned. "That and if I do it then the women would be in more danger than before. Counter productive and very stupid in every sense of the word." He then activated the door as green energy flowed out of it. "Now get in and remember don't reveal anything that will change the future! You can say your name but NO future references!"

Rin looked uneasy about all this. "I'm not really sure. I mean, isn't there any professionals for this?"

"Yes but they are either inexperienced, busy saving other universes, or will cause more problems." he listed off. "Now I need your answer right now."

Rin thought about it. "Will I survive?"

"Of course, it's not like I would let you enter a time vortex with no protection besides your sword and flames." 'Somewhat.'

Rin sighed. "Well you should be able to bring me back easy, right?"

'No.' "Yes now." He pointed to the gate. "Walk on in and watch your step."

Rin turned and gulped before slowly walking to the gate.

"Oh hold up." Mephisto called out before grabbing Rin's right arm and attached a small gold watch on him. "This is a time keeper, it will help you figure out when you are. More specifically what time you land in."

"Anything else I need?"

"Just some advice. Even if you are in a tough situation keep in mind you are human. Not a demon or half demon, but a human with a good heart."

'Is that some confidence booster or just trying to keep me from causing a riot?' He thought before getting kicked into the gate.

"Brother, are you sure you should have done that?" spoke Amaimon popping out of the drawer.

"Well it was to save time itself." He smirked. "That and it was worth it."

(With Rin)

He screamed as he went through a vortex of watches, energy, a few dates that flew towards him like arrows and a large blue police box that came flying towards him before vanishing into a hole in time. Oh and he felt his body getting squashed like a pancake, but with the bones still intact.

'Mephisto you bastard!' he thought while seeing a glowing light up ahead. He went through it and landed in a temple with a statue of Buddha in the center of it.

The watch beeped and showed this: _Kyoto, Japan- September 27, 1940 AD_ on screen in bold green letters.

"Well that's not so bad." he remarked pushing himself up with a groan. Then he recalled that it was war time Japan and it was a dangerous time to not be indicted to serve the army, especially with the US in the Philippines. 'Or not.'

"Ok, prayed to lord Buddha, cleaned the statue, all that needs work now is to clean the donation box." Spoke a voice from the other side of the temple.

'Shit!' Rin looked around and tried hiding behind the statue and heard footsteps.

One of the shrine doors opened as a woman wearing a buddhist robe and beads with long brown hair, green eyes, a bit smaller then Rin and looks about his age, with a large ass and a set of B cup breasts walked in. She moved towards the front of the shrine and opened the doors while Rin was surprised at the girl.

'A girl? If this is during a war wouldn't she be somewhere else?' He thought before noticing a large tail behind the girl's back, a large raccoon dog tail to be exact. 'Woah! She's a demon! Or, maybe a half demon?'

The girl stretched while not noticing the 'intruder' behind her. "Yep, I'm content….except for that stupid Tripartite Pact. Why did it have to be today?"

'Tripartite Pact? What is t...OH! That one, the one where Japan becomes an allie of Germany and Italy. Wait if it's today….then oh shit. That's a few months till Pearl Harbor!' he thought. 'If I interrupt it maybe I can keep it from happening!'

The watch beeped again. ' **Don't even try or time will break even more! Mephisto.** '

'Well that plans out the window.' He thought before noticing some soldiers surrounding the place and pointing their weapons at the girl.

"Mimocho Seikatsu! Under the order of general Hideki Tojo, you are under arrest for treason against the emperor, come quietly or we'll use force." The head soldier called out.

"What! B-But I'd never do something like that!"

"The evidence proves you tried to send undisclosed documents to the americans." One soldier said. "Now come with us or we'll open fire."

Rin heard the girl whimpered and grabbed his sheathe sword. 'Should I make a move now or later?'

"Fine." The soldier frowned before gesturing to the others. "Burn the temple to the ground, make an example of the Imperial Army's might over traitors."

"Yes sir!"

"No! You can't! You'll be sent to naraka!"

"No, we're Shintoists. Burning a temple like this wouldn't be a sin for us."

"Leave her alone!" cried Rin revealing himself with his hand on the sword handle. "Or you'll be the ones burning."

"Who are you boy?" A soldier frowned. "An accomplice or a renegade soldier from the islands?"

"Neither, I'm someone who's gonna give you one more warning. Leave her alone or else."

They just laughed before the soldier gestured to them to get ready on his command.

"Either stand aside or we'll shoot you and the traitor."

Rin growled at that threat. "Fine, but just be warned, I gave you an option."

"Men, on my command." The soldier said as the others took aim. "And f-"

Shish!

The soldier's arms were cut off as blue flames appeared on the stumps. "A-A-A-"

"Run!" cried Rin grabbing the girl by her hand and started running with her behind him.

"AHHH!"

The soldiers watched in horror as they saw their commanding officer burning in blue flames as they noticed the boy's ears changes into long goat like ears and a long tail appearing as blue games covered him and the sword.

"Yokai!"

"Yokai, this temple is cursed!"

"Burn it burn it to the ground!"

"W-Wait!" she cried the farther they went. "Who are you?!"

"No time to explain, just keep running!"

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"And keep your head down!"

She noticed the features and nodded before a bullet glazed Rin's cheek. 'Who ever he is, I must help him!' "Hold on to me!"

"Wait what are you doing?!"

"Getting us out of here." She said before putting a leaf on her head as a puff of smoke appeared and covered them both.

"Cease fire!" A soldier yelled as the smoke cloud dissipated leaving only leaves. "I said cease fire!"

"Quiet." Mimocho whispered to the now invisible Rin. "This spell won't stop them from hearing so be very quiet."

"Wait, they can't see us right now?"

"Yes now hush." She said while seeing the soldiers enter their trucks and leave before she stopped the spell and pulled out another leaf as the temple poofed into smoke and looked brand new. "There, good as new." 'I hate that spell, takes too much energy to maintain.'

"Woah, thanks."

She turned to Rin with a sigh. "Well you saved me so I'll let your intrusion on Buddha's home slide. But who are you, and why are you wearing such odd clothing?"

"Um...just a traveler." he waved off. "And I'm just doing what had to be done. But if you'll excuse me I need to head out, I have other places to be."

"Oh? Then why are you still in Yokai form?" She asked. "It would be dangerous in these times for us Yokai. Especially when they are hunted to extinction right now."

He turned and jumped before sheathing his sword as his ears and tail went back to normal. "Right, well not to worry, I've had practice to defend myself."

Mimocho nodded. "Well if you want I could let you stay the night. Plus will that show of strength, the Imperial Army might be looking for you."

'She has me there.' "Alright, but just one night."

She smiled before walking towards the temple. "And before I forget, what is your name sir?"

'Do I tell her my real name? I mean I don't wanna mess with history too much.' He thought before remembering that Mephisto told him to say his real name but not to give references to future events. "Rin Okumura."

"Rin Okumura, fine name for a hero like yourself."

"Heh. thanks." he smiled. "But won't those guys come back?"

"Trust me, Yokai are more scary than any human." She grinned. "They won't come back until they stop acting like scared dogs."

"Like when exactly?"

"About a week, give or take a few days of trying to purify themselves of any 'impurities' to themselves."

"Well if they come on by I can take em."

She chuckled a little as she opened the shrine doors and let them inside as she closed it again. "Ok, what kind of Yokai are you? Or are you half Yokai?"

"Half."

"I see. That's fine with me since I'm half as well. But what kind to be exact? I'm a Tanuki half breed."

"Um….a rare breed of salamander."

"You're an amphibian?"

"Huh?" he blinked. 'Oh wait! That one isn't known yet.' "Um, no what I meant was a Kasha."

"A corpse stealer? You? That's kind of...odd for a Yokai to mate with a human without him or her being dead, but who am I to question your birth and upbringing." She said while taking a seat on the ground. "Well should I prepare a feast for you Rin?"

"Nah, I'm fine." he reassured. 'Figures I'd pick a demon with a bad rep.'

Mimocho nodded before poofing into smoke as her appearance changed slightly, her tail, ears, and chest, now a D cup, appeared. "Ok, how about we just talk over some sake?"

"Um, s-sure." he blushed while trying not to stare.

She nodded before pulling out a bottle from her sleeve and put it on the ground while taking some cups out of her other sleeve. "Ok, Rin. Now why have you come to my temple? I know you're a traveler, but why my temple exactly? It's a small time temple that gets very few visitors so why come here?"

"I wanted some quiet from all the stuff going on." he lied.

"Yes, with the recent battles on the continent and the empire becoming involved with Hitler and Mussolini." She frowned while pouring the sake into a cup. "Personally this will cause a great disaster if we get involved with them, but if anyone says anything bad about the government then it's an air bombing or worse."

'Trust me, it's gonna get worse.' he thought taking one of the cups with a sip.

"And for the Yokai that remain in Japan, it's a living hell. Persecution, death, and mass starvation in some provinces. But I tried to remain content here while others escaped to other parts of the world." She sighed while taking a sip of her sake. "If only humans didn't cause wars then the Yokai race wouldn't have to suffer another war."

"Well, maybe things will get better in the distant future."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah wishful thinking." She drank again. "I share your optimism but will the state of things right now, I might have to leave permanently for my own safety. But this temple is my only home and I can't leave it with these war filled humans."

"Well if you keep your head up high you'll get through." he replied taking another sip.

Mimocho smiled a little. "Maybe, but I don't know what to do. This temple has been in my family for centuries, ever since my mother was a baby."

"Wait, since your mother was a baby?!"

"Yep, and I'm only 123 years old. Most of my kind live half as long, about 50 years before getting caught or eaten by dogs."

He grimaced while taking another sip.

"But it's not all bad, I got to see the rise and fall of kingdoms and saw this nation regain its honor after facing the Czar's forces in the last war." She sighed while taking another sip. "I lived a good long life and that's good enough for me. Do you agree Rin?"

"Uh huh."

Mimocho nodded before looking closer at Rin. "Have you fallen in love before?"

"Wait what?!" he sputtered while nearly choking on the next sip of sake.

"Have you fallen in love before Rin?" She chuckled. "Don't be shy and tell me."

"U-Um….maybe." he admitted briefly thinking about Shiemi.

"Well that's good because I once fell in love with a human, had sex, enjoyed our lives but…." she looked down at her sake cup. "He joined the army a few years back and...died in combat. Funny, he told me we were going to marry when he returns, but now….that dream is a distant memory."

Rin looked at her with a shocked yet saddened face.

"But hey, he wanted me to live so I'm not going to let this stop me from moving on." She grinned. "I say just live and honor his name!"

'Well at least she can see it that way.' He thought before noticing that she was using her tail as a chair as she sat on it like a monk. "Um doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope, I have practiced this for years." Mimocho grinned. "It can even hold two people, if you want to feel my tail come over and take a seat on my lap Rin."

"W-What?" he blushed. 'I think she might be drunk if she's saying that.'

"Come on Rin, take a seat." She said gesturing to her lap. "You won't regret it."

"You sure? Maybe you should go easy on the sake."

"Ha! I'm no lightweight! I can handle my sake intake, so come on over and sit on my lap."

'Just sit down.' he thought moving over and gently sat on the tail. 'This isn't weird, right?'

She smiled while holding him close and rubbed his head. "There, now you're secured. So how is it Rin?"

"Um surprisingly soft."

"That's good, because my tail is groomed everyday." she smiled with pride before taking another sip. "So Rin, I know you're a traveler, but why do you carry a sword? It's illegal to carry a blade."

'Crap, she's right! It's illegal!' He mentally panicked. "Um….it was a family heirloom."

She nodded. "I see, then I'll let that one slide as well." She then drank another sip of her sake as her face became red. "Yep, I'm happy to be saved by you Rin. Tanukis can't survive from bullets you know."

"Well that's putting it mildly."

Mimocho giggled a little. "Oh you, such a sweet boy. Caring for a old woman like me."

"You don't really look that older then me." he sweatdropped.

"Aw!" She cooed before hugging him tight. "You are such a charmer Rin~!"

He blushed from the embrace and tried remaining cool. 'Stay calm it's just the sake talking.'

"Rin." She said while smirking. "Let's have intercourse, I'll let you take the lead~ Hic."

'WHAT?!' he blushed. "W-What?!"

She moved her head closer to Rin's ear. "Let's have sex Rin-kun~"

"I heard you." he gulped. "B-But I think you're loosening up a little too much."

"Nope!" She grinned. "I'm good and ready to fuck!"

'This isn't good! If I did this the timeline will break!' he thought before breaking away and jumped away from her tail. "On second thought I feel tired! I'm just gonna go find some mats, night!"

She blinked before getting off her tail and watched him running into the closet. "Guest room is the other way Rin-kun."

"I knew that!" He called leaving and ran down the other way.

(Later that night)

Rin sat on his mat while thinking back to the 'outburst' a few hours ago. 'She's bound to have sobered up and is trying to forget what happened.'

The door slid open as a raccoon dog walked in and layed on the ground next to Rin. "Gro?"

He turned and jumped a little. "Woah, didn't see ya there little guy."

"Gro." It said before moving on to Rin's chest. "Gro gro."

He smiled and started scratching the animal behind the ear.

The raccoon dog purred slightly while Rin chuckled at the reaction. "Gro."

'Wait, how did this guy get in here anyway?' He thought while seeing the animal rolling on its back and had its paws in the air. 'Although it is kind of cute.'

"Gro."

Rin moved a hand over and started rubbing it's belly. "You're just like Kuro, but with a bigger tail."

"Gro?" It said while turning around. "Gro gro?"

"He's my pet back home."

It looked at him with confusion before curling up and snuggled on Rin's chest. "Gro."

"Well as long as you don't sit on my face that's fine." he smiled while closing his eyes. "Night."

"Gro." It said as Rin fell asleep.

(A while later)

Rin felt a little wet as he dreamed of being submerged in a lake back home. He moved around and tried to swim up to the surface. As he got up he saw the world was covered in naked girls with massive tits and large butts. This in turn made his nose bleed. Seeing all the different types made him also start drooling.

"Oh Rin." They called out. "Come and play with us."

"Play with our tits."

"And warm snatches Rin~"

'This is the best dream ever!' He thought before waking up and saw the temple ceiling. 'Damn it!'

"Mmmm~"

'Wait, why does my chest feel heavy?' Rin thought before looking up and saw a large ass in front of him with a very familiar tail on it. His eyes widened while the tail swished a little.

"Mmmm~" moaned the voice while Rin felt his cock being licked like mad as it was inside a very wet location. A wet mouth. "So big and salty~"

'Mimocho! What's she doing and how did she get in here?!' he thought while reaching up to try and push her ass off him.

"Mmmm~!" She moaned louder as she continued to lick Rin's cock. 'Keep it up and soon sperm will flow like sake!'

'Damn it! She's getting off on this!' He thought before he saw her juices pouring onto his arms. 'I really don't want to know what this is!'

Mimocho continued this before she felt cum pouring into her mouth. 'Ah, so delicious!'

"Fuck!" he groaned out feeling her suck his sperm up eagerly while he squeezed her ass harder in response.

"Mmmm~!" She moaned louder while swallowing the cum down her throat. 'Oh this feels so good!'

"Mimocho! What are you doing?" Asked Rin who tried to keep himself from passing out since that felt awesome.

She moved away from the cock while gulping down another batch of cum. "Oh Rin-kun, you woke up. That's good because I'm bored of doing this in your sleep."

"How long have you been doing that!"

"Three hours, since you let me in in my animal form and fell asleep."

"Animal f-the raccoon dog!" 'I knew something was up!'

Mimocho turned around and looked at Rin. "Yep, that was me. And you really were happy petting me behind the ears."

He blushed remembering. 'Oh god was that awkward.'

"I don't mind, it showed me that you were a kind person." She smiled. "Something I like in a man."

"W-W-Well, can you get off?" he asked with a gulp.

"Nope~" she smiled. "I'm not leaving until we have sex Rin-kun."

'Shit!'

"And I won't take no for an answer."

'Damn it! I'm gonna kill Mephisto!' He thought before noticing she was looking at him with lust. "Trust me, this is a bad idea."

"Why?" She said with a cute pout. "Aren't I sexy enough?"

"It's not that." 'Far from it!' "It's just...well it might make things later on all messed up."

Mimocho looked confused at that. "Huh? How come?" 'Is he going to leave? Or impregnate me?'

'Do I tell the truth? If I do she'll want to know more.'

"Rin-kun? Please explain why we can't have sex."

"Because I'm your descendant!" he blurted out.

"...my descendent is a Kasha?"

"No, I'm not a kasha." he groaned. "I'm from the future and my father is Satan."

"Satan, who's that again?"

"God of Gehenna."

"Gehenna….never heard of it." She frowned. "I know of Naraka but not this Gehenna you speak of."

"Point is, he's a big time demon and why aren't you freaking over what I just said?"

"Because I don't know about western Yokai." She deadpanned. "And if the lord Buddha sent me a descendent to save and make love with me, then it's his will and as a priestess of Buddha I will follow the word of lord Buddha."

'I can't believe she's fine with this!' He thought in shock before she moved closer to his face.

"Pucker up Rin-kun~" she purred before crashing their lips together.

Rin's eyes widened as he felt the tongue against his own. 'This is insane!'

'His tongue tastes delicious!' She thought while moving her tongue even faster. 'And sweet as candy.'

'It's official, my family is dead!' He thought before she broke the kiss and placed her breasts in his face.

"Milk me Rin-kun~"

He gulped and felt his demon instincts make him grab them and knead them a little.

"Mmm, oh that feels so good." Mimocho moaned. "Keep it up Rin-kun."

'Fuck it, if I'm going out then I might as well lose my virginity before I fade away.' He thought before taking a nipple and sucked hard on it.

She moaned at this while her tail swished wildly making Rin's cock a little bigger each time it hit the rod.

'Sorry Yukio, but I'll keep you in memory after I disappear from oblivion.' He thought while sucking harder in the nipple. 'Goodbye cruel world, I knew you well.'

"Rin-kun, I want you to give me a child!"

He blushed red while letting go of the nipple. "W-What!?"

"I want a child, your child Rin-kun~"

"B-But isn't that frowned upon!"

"No." she said while moving her ass closer to the cock. "It's not frowned upon since I look about your age."

"I meant for an unmarried couple to have a child."

She thought about it. "Then we can get married after this night then."

"What!" he went wide eyed before groaning as he felt her pussy start sliding over his cock.

"Mmm, this feels so good." She moaned while feeling the cock entering her folds. "And don't worry we'll marry after tonight, with lord Buddha as our witness."

'I'm REALLY gonna kill Mephisto now!' He thought while his instincts started to kick in.

"Rin-kun, let's make a child right here and now~!" she moaned with his whole almost all the way in. 'It's bigger than my dead lover!'

He grunted as he felt the cock poking her womb. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up a little before slamming her back down on him.

"Ah! Rin-kun!" She cried out before feeling her pussy being thrusted by the large appendage. "Harder! Harder Rin-kun!"

"Bounce on my cock!"

Mimocho moaned while bouncing her hips over the cock. She felt the cock fill her up while jumping as Rin started to resume squeezing her tits. "Oh Rin-kun! I love this, make me cry out like a wild animal!"

"Gladly."

She moaned louder and louder as Rin continued to thrust his cock into her pussy and made her feel like she entered heaven.

Rin growled with his flames peaking out and flipped them over before holding her legs open and started thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Ah ah ah AH AH AH!" She cried out before her tail got bigger and held Rin down as she felt her womb being penetrated. "More! Fuck me more Rin-kun!"

"You wanted my cock? Then take it all!"

Mimocho cried out louder as she felt her womb getting filled with sperm and her pussy getting thrusted harder with each passing second. "OH YES!" 'This feels so good!'

"Take it all! Take it all in Mimocho-chan!" he grunted with more sperm filling her. He then leaned down and bit her on the neck while a mark appeared in the shape of a large flaming raccoon dog.

"AH! RIN-KUN!" she cried with her juices spraying out as he came again. 'Oh lord Buddha! I'm going to be pregnant for sure!'

After some time Rin started to slowly regain his senses. "Ugh...what happened?"

"Rin-kun~" she moaned while grinning like mad. "Why are you stopping? We have all night to fuck."

'Oh no, I really did it.' he thought with a sigh. 'Now I'm gonna start fading away.'

But he didn't fade away. Not even one bit.

'Any second now.'

Still he didn't fade away into the void.

'What the? Why aren't I fading away?' He thought in relief. 'Oh thank god! I'm not going to be in the void!'

"Rin-kun, keep fucking my womb with your sperm." Moaned Mimocho with lust.

"Um...well, why not?" He shrugged before going at it again.

(Next morning)

Mimocho smiled while feeding Rin some fish for breakfast. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah." He said while eating the fish.

She smiled at that while causing a small charm to appeared in a puff of smoke. "Here, this charm mimics my invisibility spell, keep it and think of me always."

"Sure." he took it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Anytime, besides." She said while kissing his lips. "I'm your betrothal after all Rin-kun."

He blushed before feeling the chopsticks he was holding fall.

The watch beeped again. " _Temporal shifting in progress, estimated time one minute and counting._ "

"Ah! Who said that?" spoke Mimocho looking around in surprise.

"The watch." Rin said while his legs started to disappear. "Woah! I'm gonna go back in time even further."

"Rin-kun! You can't!" She cried out holding his hand. "We have a life together to uphold!" 'No not again!'

"I'm sorry Mimocho, I can't stop it." He said while his arms started to fade.

"But I love you Rin-kun!"

"Believe me I'd stop it if I could, but messing with this might make things worse." he sighed. "But in all honesty, I feel the same." And with that he disappeared into history.

She sniffled at this while looking at the spot. 'Rin-kun.'

(Elsewhere in time)

"Waaaaaa!" He cried out before landing on a cliff side over a raging river.

The watch beeped. " _North Dakota, USA- 1200AD._ "

"Ow, damn watch." He groaned while hanging on for dear life. It was tricky to hang on cause his body was still tired from the sex and lack of sleep. As he held on for dear life he heard thunder in the distance as a large cry appeared in the distance. "What the?!"

A large woman the size of a hill with blue and black feathers, two large wings of lightning, taloned toes, yellow eyes, blue long hair, a F cup chest and small ass with tail feathers of lightning, and large clawed fingers appeared out of the clouds and swooped down and caught Rin by the shirt with her feet.

"Woah, who are you?"

The woman just kept silent as she flew away and over a small village as the people started throwing spears at her.

"Wakinyan!"

"The Wakinyan's attacking!"

"Drive it away from the village!"

Rin moved his body around as a few spears nearly knicked him.

"GRA!" The woman cried out before sending lighting at the village and caused massive fires at the teepees.

"Ahh!"

"The Wakinyan is attacking us!"

"Save the children and women!"

"Hey!" cried Rin looking at the woman. "Stop that!"

The woman just ignored him before flying away as a spear hit her in the arm, which caused her to yelp as she flew towards a large nest on a cliff side and landed on it. She dropped Rin before grabbing the spear and yanked it out.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Rin yelled before noticing that the wound was still bleeding like mad and a bit of the spear was still imbedded in her arm.

"Damn those humans." She said in another language that Rin somehow understood. "Every year they get close to killing me." 'Humans, such stupid creatures.'

"Um, who are you exactly?" he asked while she turned to him.

She blinked at that while looking closer at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Well you're the one who kidnapped me." he reminded with a frown. "Sure you helped me out, but you also got attacked. Which by the way, I have to ask, need me to pull the spearhead out for ya?"

"Fine, but don't do anything else." She frowned while extending her arm out. "And I was flying to my nest when the Lakota tribe attacked me."

Rin moved closer while trying not to look at her chest and tried gripping the spearhead, which was hard with the blood around and started tugging. After a few minutes of tugging he finally got it out as more blood came out of the wound.

But when he tossed the spearhead to the side it knocked into his sword and caused it to unsheath slightly which caused his ears to pop out.

"You! We-Ota-Wichasha!" She growled. "How dare you masquerade as a human!"

"Wait what?"

"Don't play dumb We-Ota-Wichasha! I can see through your tricks! I'm not going to help you in anything you have in that rabbit mind of yours!"

Rin blinked and saw his sword a little out. "Oh! Wait a minute! I'm not who you think I am."

"Ha! Like you can trick a proud member of the Wakinyan tribe, created by the proud Wakan-Tanka himself!" She laughed. "Now get out of my nest or I'll eat you and use your bones as spear heads!"

Rin growled before picking his sword up. "Hey! You're the one who brought me here so you're the one responsible for this! And if you try anything," he pulled it out with his flames coming out. "I'll kick your ass."

She glared before seeing the tail behind Rin. "I see, you're not that rabbit after all. Just some sort of monster Maca forgot to kill."

"...who are you talking about!" he cried out with a tickmark. "I don't look like a rabbit at all and who the hell is Maca!?"

"Your ears look like one. And Maca is a trickster that even wolves hate."

'What does that even mean?!' He thought before she flew up and away from the nest before dive bombing a coyote at the river's edge and squeezed it before flying back up and dropped it in the nest.

"This is a child of Maca." She said while sitting back on the nest.

"No, this is a coyote." he deadpanned while said canine growled at the woman.

"Maca IS the first of this creatures kind!" She growled while throwing the animal off the nest. "What kind of human doesn't even know that!? Didn't your parents or village TEACH you anything?!"

"Um….let's just say I'm not from around here."

She frowned before licking the wound on her arm. "Then you are a stranger to this land. Are you from the east, west, south, or northern lands human?"

"You could say I'm from the east." he replied. 'Is she suppose to be one of my ancestors?'

"Then you must have some knowledge. Something I might need in the future."

The watch beeped. " _Bioscan activated. Conclusion, target suffers from blood poisoning from projectile. Rate of survival 50%._ "

"What in creation was that?!" The woman said looking around. 'Did some spirit curse me?'

"Shit, you need to get that wound looked over or you could die."

"But there's no healer around here for miles and what shaman would help a Wakinyan!"

'Shit! Really wish Shiemi was here, she could patch her up in no time.' He thought getting an idea. "I need to let the blood flow out again."

"What?!"

"Just listen! I'm just letting the blood let out so the poison doesn't spread. Then after I do that I'll clot up the wound with my flames and then we'll see what happens." 'I think that's the correct method.'

"No!" she moved back. "You just want me to bleed out for some kind of sick satisfaction!"

"I'm not doing that you idiot! I'm trying to save your life so let me do this!"

"I'm not an idiot you sick human!"

"I'm half human!" he moved over and grabbed her wing before spreading the hole a little with the blood oozing out while she hissed in pain and tried tugging it away from him. "Keep still. I know it hurts but moving around like that will cause the poison to spread faster."

She glared before clenching her teeth and kept still. 'Damn this humans sick need to bleed me out!'

Rin looked and grimaced at seeing so much blood. 'Don't let it get to you, just keep it up and seal it and TRY not to accidentally kill her.'

After a long bloodletting that seemed like hours Rin decided to stop and used his flames to carefully seal the wound up tight. It made her cry out from the fire before he stopped and the spot was sealed.

She growled at Rin while feeling weak from losing a lot of blood. "Damn you human."

"I told you, I'm half human. The other half is demon." he let go of her wing. "And at least I did something or you would have been resting here forever and be cold as ice."

"..." she looked away while slowly getting up. "You don't look like a evil spirit or monster. More of a rabbit then anything."

"I'm not a damn rabbit!"

"Keep telling yourself that." She said with a slight smirk that reminded Rin of Yukio. "Now I must get some food-"

"Bad idea. It might still be in your bloodstream so hunting is a no go."

"Then what should I do? I need to eat Buffalo and Unktehila to live!"

"Just wait and give your body time to rest. If you leave now you might end up passing out from blood loss." He said before asking. "But what is a Unktehila?"

"My tribes mortal enemies, large horned serpents that eat humans."

"Yikes." he sat down. "Well I stand by what I said, you need time to rest."

She sighed before laying on the nest. "Fine rabbit boy."

"At least I don't look like a chicken with a bad paint job." he threw back with a smirk.

Kazap!

"GAH!" Rin yelled out as the woman shocked him with a bolt of lightning.

"Never call me a lowly bird ever again or I'll keep hitting you with lightning!"

He shook his head and growled. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't bring me here!"

"I saved your life because our tribe cares for humanity. Even when some are idiots." She said while closing her eyes. "Night rabbit boy."

"Night, turkey." he muttered while ducking as she shot a bolt at him and smirked. 'Score one.'

Kazap!

"GAH!"

'Never mess with me.' "Names Avice of the Thundering Cloud, not turkey."

He glared at her before closing his eyes. 'Could have fooled me, damn pigeon.'

(One month later)

Kazap!

"GAH!" Rin screamed as Avice shot some lightning at him.

"I'm not a lowly bird rabbit boy! I keep telling you this all the time!"

"I'll keep calling you that until you stop shocking me!"

"Yeah when pale men from the east invade this land." She rolled her eyes. "Now," she threw a large buffalo at Rin. "Cook it and let's eat."

"What's the word?" he smirked.

She sighed. "Please mister rabbit?"

Kasizzle!

"Yeow!" she jumped and ran around with some blue flames on her butt.

"Try again." Rin laughed.

She frowned while putting it out with her feathers. "Please Rin."

"Much better." He grinned before using his flames to cook the buffalo up.

'I hate when he does that.' Avice frowned. 'I lose so much feathers that away.'

'I'm starting to think we're more alike than I thought. She's stubborn, more than me, but still.'

Avice looked at the cooked meat and frowned. "It's getting overcooked you know."

He rolled his eyes and pulled it out with the stick. "It's still good."

"I'll be the judge of that." She said while taking the stick and eating it. Not realizing it was still burning hot. "AHHH!"

"You need to give it a moment to cool down." he deadpanned.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She yelped while glaring at Rin. "Yuo thnik?!"

Rin chuckled at that. "Might wanna get some water."

She glared again before taking flight and headed towards the river to drink. Leaving Rin alone and unprotected from a very annoying vulture that's been bugging him for a month. It's name was Pain in the Ass, or Assy for short.

"Squak!"

He growled before sending a Satan Slash at the bird.

But the bird dodged it and flew away but not before pooping on his head. "Squak! Squak!"

'I swear I'm tempted to change time and have those birds extinct!' He thought before his mind drifted to Avice's massive breasts and bare snatch. 'Damn it! Why can't she wear clothes over those areas!'

'Rin, fuck me.' The dream version of Avice said while beckoning him towards her. 'Fuck me and make me a mother of twenty eggs~'

He got a nosebleed and grabbed his nose while he saw his pants get tighter. 'Damn it! I keep getting horny after me and Mimocho went at it!' He looked around before unzipping his pants and started mastrubating. 'Since she's not here this is a good time to relieve myself.'

He groaned while trying to envision him and Mimocho going at it while he sat down and tried to keep from his mind going anywhere else. But he saw himself, Mimocho and Avice making out while in front of the cafeteria.

'Rin.'

'Rin-kun.'

'Fuck us.'

'Fuck us until we are pregnant with your babies~'

'Fuck that's hot!' He thought as his cock get bigger and twitchier with each passing moment.

However he didn't know that Avice was behind him and watching him mastrubating like crazy. 'By Wakan-Tanka! He's huge!'

"AH!" he grunted as he started cumming out on the ground. 'That was one intense wet dream.'

"...so you were mastrubating to someone rabbit boy?"

"AH!" he jumped and turned to the girl while he was still cumming.

She felt the sperm on her stomach and chuckled. "You really are a rabbit aren't you."

"W-When did you get back?"

"Two minutes ago and I have to say, you are horny aren't you?" She smirked. "Now tell me, who's the lucky woman? Oh let me guess, it's me right?" 'Like that would ever happen.'

Rin blushed red as his cock stopped cumming. "Um...well….it's complicated."

"I have all the time in the world. So you can tell me rabbit boy." Avice grinned while moving closer to Rin. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

Rin sighed. 'This is gonna be awkward.' before he started to tell her what happened.

(One explanation later)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...that's…..just….wow…." Avice said in complete stupor. 'That's just….wow.'

"I know I know." he groaned. "But it's harder than you think! When a guy does it one time it's harder to calm down."

"So? I'm just surprised that I have a descendent with rabbit ears." She said calmly. "Did I mate with a rabbit or something?" 'Yep, I'm in the spirit world, this is crazy!'

He felt his eye twitch and fired a small flame near her feet.

"Ah!" She jumped up while tripping on her tail feathers and landed on the ground. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"I told you! Every time you call me a rabbit, I'll use my flames. Like when you shock me if I call you a bird."

"Alright alright I get it Rin. But I wasn't implying you per say. I'm just thinking about the ears being part of the family line that's all." She said while getting up and brushed herself off. "I never said you were a rabbit, Rin."

"You did before you left." he deadpanned.

She sighed before grinning. "You know Rin, being alone all this time is kind of sad. And ever since we started living together I've had this itch that needs a man's touch to fix." She moved a little closer. "So will you help with that Rin?"

"Wait, you mean….we fuck?" he blushed.

"Yep, but my tribe calls it mating for life." She grinned while laying down on the nest. "Now take me Rin."

'Shit! Mimocho already said we'd get married, and now by the sounds of it, if we fuck then that's basically the same thing!'

"Don't be shy, pleasure me." She cooed like a songbird. "Ravage my body~"

"B-But don't you have any other guys who can help you?"

"Know this, others of my tribe are extremely territorial and no two of the same tribe can be in another's territory." She frowned. "So that's a no go as you put it."

'Damn it!' He thought before he noticed his hands were right on her breasts. 'Wait, when did I get here in that short a time?'

"Mmm~" she hummed. "Let's go wild Rin."

He gulped before pinching the nipples.

Avice moaned at that while feeling Rin's cock rubbing against her stomach. "Rin, keep it up."

He kept pinching them while blushing and feeling his instincts kick in again.

She moaned again before leaning her head up and kissed Rin's lips passionately and wildly before Rin broke it and grinned like a proud warrior and placed his cock between the massive mounds.

"Give me a tit fuck."

"Gladly." she cupped her breasts and rubbed them around the cock while hearing Rin let out a groan.

He thrusted his cock between the moving mounds of flesh as both let out moans of pleasure. "So soft!"

Avice moaned louder at that. "And you are so endowed Rin~"

"I bet none of the guys from your tribe are this hung." he grunted with pride.

"Besides my mother." She teased. "But you're cock is bigger than a spear. The men of your village must be jealous of you."

"As jealous as your sexy tits. Just imagine the babies sucking on them after I'm done with you, Avice." he growled while squeezing them harder. "They're massive compared to some of the girls I've seen."

"Ah! T-Thank you Rin." She blushed before cum poured onto her face. 'Tasty~'

"More." he growled grabbing her hips and moved down to her pussy with the tip prodding it. "I want more!"

Avice moaned. "T-Then insert your cock into my pussy." 'Just don't hurt it or I might shock something.'

Rin started to slowly push in with a grunt while she let out a moan feeling it enter her. "Wet and soft. Perfect for childbearing."

"Mmmm~" she moaned louder as the cock slowly entered deep into her folds. But when she felt her hymen tear she cried out and felt a shock go out and into Rin.

"GAH!" He yelled as it felt like he got shocked by a ball of lightning. And that made him a little more horny. "That felt shocking, but I'm still going to make you a pregnant birdy!"

'Oooh, I like the sounds of that.' She thought before crying out loud as Rin thrusted his cock deep into her folds as said folds became tight as a snake. "Ah! Rin, faster! Make my womb turn into a bumbling mess of juices and sperm!"

"Gladly." he grinned before he moved his cock in and out while his flames got warmer.

"Ah!" She moaned louder as electricity formed around her and engulfed both along with Rin's blue flames. "Oh yes! Fuck me Rin! Fuck me like a lowly crow!"

"You're more like a sexy turkey!" he teased with a smirk while her eye twitched.

"I'm not a turkey, rabbit boy!" She teased back while feeling the thrusting increase in intensity. "Ahh!"

"Don't call me rabbit boy!" he growled while feeling her insides get tighter.

Avice moaned even louder as flames and lightning covered them in a cocoon as each felt the passions of lust taking over the both of them. "Yes Rin! I'll stop calling you rabbit boy!" 'Not~'

Rin grinned before feeling his cock getting ready to blow again. "I'm gonna cum! Take it all in your horny bird!"

"Yes RIN!" She screamed out as sperm poured into her womb as thunder was heard above them and it started to pour.

Rin then leaned towards her neck and again bit on it leaving a large eagle with fire coming from its mouth. He pulled back and the flames started going out while he regained his senses.

"Oh Rin~" she moaned while still filling up with cum as the electricity started to sizzle out. "We are mates for life now."

'...crap.'

Avice moaned even more before grabbing Rin and hugging him. "Let's keep going Rin, we have a lot of chicks to make~"

(Next morning)

"Ah~" she sighed while stretching to the rising sun. "That was a good fucking, right Rin?"

He groaned and nodded. 'Man, how many of my ancestors have a libido THAT high?'

She turned and plucked a feather from her head and gave it to Rin as he finally got dressed. "Here, a Wakinyan feather can bring rain to allies and lightning to your enemies. For your safety Rin."

"Thanks." he smiled accepting it. 'And apparently they're also real generous.'

The watch beeped again. " _Temporal shift, estimated time one minute and counting._ "

"Ah! There it is again." she jumped.

"It's this watch." He deadpanned while showing her the watch as his legs started to disappear. "It's telling me I'm going to go back farther in history."

Her eyes widened before grabbing him and hugged him tight. "You can't leave! We are mates for life!" 'Wakan-Tanka! Oh creator of all! Please keep my mate safe and well! I beg you!'

"I can't stop it. If I mess with the watch I don't know what might happen."

"Then…." she said while crying. "I-I wish you luck rabbit boy. I wish you luck."

Rin was about to say something before nodding. "Alright, just be careful turkey lady." And with that he vanished into time.

"...Rin." She cried as the sky turned into a massive rainstorm.

(Somewhere in time)

Rin screamed as he landed in a sand dune in the middle of a large desert.

The watch beeped again. " _Morocco, Northern Africa- 900AD. Warning: Current location is within the Sahara desert, life expectancy 3%._ "

"Fucking watch." he groaned picking himself up and shook the sand off. He then looked around and saw nothing but sand for miles all around him. "Yep I'm going to make that bastard pay for this!"

Just then a small scorpion crawled past him and towards another sand dune. Followed by another and another and another until it was a sea of scorpions.

"What the?" he blinked and stepped back while watching them. 'Shit. If they attack and I need to use my flames this desert is gonna feel like a sauna!'

The scorpions crawled away as fast as they appeared as one last scorpion with little babies crawled on its back.

'Huh? Never knew that the babies did that.' Rin thought in surprised before feeling something breathing behind him.

"Granm. Mrah."

Rin jumped back and turned to see a camel looking at him. "Where'd you come from?"

"Mrah." It said before spitting at him.

He growled and wiped it off. 'Damn camel.'

The camel then sat down and beckoned him to hop on.

"No way, I'm not falling for that."

"Mrah." It said while beckoning again. "Granm Mrah."

'Then again, if I try walking around I'll get lost and die without water.' He thought before getting on the camel. "Ok, just don't spit on me and I won't cut you into pieces ok?"

"Mrah." It nodded before getting up and walked towards the south.

'I just hope we're not that far from a village. I'm already getting thirsty.'

(Hours later)

The sun setted and it was pitch black with the desert being as cold as a Tokyo winter. And the camel kept on walking like it was nothing.

Rin shivered feeling it was and wiped his head. "Please tell me there's a village close by. I don't wanna freeze in a desert."

"Mrah." It said while walking on.

'Right I'm talking to a camel.' He shivered before seeing a barrage of lights in the distance. "Oh thank god! A town."

As he got closer he saw it wasn't a town but a MASSIVE palace of gold and silver which looked out of place since it looked like something from Germany or England, not anything from Northern Africa or the Middle East.

"Woah, that's big." he muttered as they got closer. 'But why is it in the middle of a desert?'

The camel walked through the gates and towards the main hall before sitting down on the ground. "Mrah."

Rin got off and looked around. "Who would even live here?"

"That would be me." Spoke a woman's voice from behind a curtain. She looked about as tall as Yukio but was more curved with long hair and wearing a harem dancers outfit. "Welcome to my home stranger."

"Oh, sorry." he chuckled. "I didn't see you there."

"Most don't." She waved off while getting up. "But it's fine." She drew back the curtains and showed her body, which was a blond woman with pure red eyes, tanned skin, with a gold bra and leg bands, a D cup chest and massive hips. "I am Fatn Shazarizrde. The mistress of this palace and your host for tonight."

'Wow! Look at those legs.' he idly thought with a blush while looking her over and bit his tongue. 'No! After the last two, I'm not gonna try anything with her. I'm gonna stay the night, go to sleep, then try to see if I can think of a way to get back and wring Mephisto's neck!'

'Such a fine boy.' She thought with a grin. 'But this scent, it seems familiar to mother Lilith.' "What shall I address my honored guest oh stranger?"

"Rin, and I'm just traveling around."

"In strange clothes?" She asked pointing to his attire. "And on a cold night such as tonight?"

"Well….I lost my map and didn't know I would end up here." he quickly lied.

"Most use the stars to travel but I'll drop it. You are our honored guest, so come." She said turning around while walking towards the main banquet hall as she shook her hips side to side. "And follow me Rin of the camel."

Rin followed while blushing at seeing her ass move side to side.

(In the hall)

Both sat around a large marble table that was covered with tons of food from cooked peacock to wild boar stuffed with black birds on plates of silver laced with rubies.

"Now Rin, why have you traveled here alone? Most would be in a caravan heading to the west or east on a night like this but you just came alone and with no goods to trade whatsoever."

"I'm kinda just going around with no direction, following instincts ya know."

Fatn nodded while eating her food politely. "So where do you hail from? The Muslim east or from Byzantine?"

"Um, just a town on the edge of the desert."

She looked slightly confused. "And where exactly is this village? For the desert is vast as the farthest ocean."

"Just north, you can't miss." he replied while sweating nervously. 'Please fall for it.'

"Near the sea? You?" She chuckled. "How quaint." 'Such lies, I like that in a person. But the scent is so familiar.' "You must be the son of a fisherman if you live near the sea."

"Uh yeah, that's right." he nodded. "We fish all the time and get all sorts of fish."

She chuckled again. "How interesting." She smiled. "And here I thought you were a traveler with no home."

"No no, I have a home. I just wanted to go out and see the world." He said while feeling really full. "Man you are a good cook."

"Why thank you Rin." She smiled while getting up. "Now shall I entertain you with a dance?"

"Dance?" 'Shit! If she dances I'm gonna stare and I know what'll happen next.' "Um, thanks, but you don't have to do that."

"I'm your host. It's the most I can do for an honored guest." She smiled before starting to dance while shaking her hips from side to side as her breasts jiggled with the beat. 'This never fails to give me some fresh meat.'

Rin gulped and found his eyes staring at the jiggling mounds and had to pinch himself under the table to focus. 'No! If this is your ancestor then you need to try and calm down, you've already fucked up history twice, don't make it a third time!'

Fatn moved closer to him while enthralling him with a dance of pure seduction. 'Keep it up and when he gets to touching me reveal my real form and eat him.'

Rin blushed while feeling his cock start getting hard. 'Oh come on! First I'm relieved to fuck, but now is not the time!'

She grinned before grabbing Rin as two bat like wings the size of a camel appeared with two large horns and a arrow tipped tail. Both pure black with purple markings and her teeth grew a little into sharp teeth. "Say good night my dinner!"

'Shit!' he thought before quickly pulling his sword out just as the flames burst out and sent her back.

"Ah!" She screamed while hitting the wall. 'Wait, these flames…...UNCLE SATAN!'

He stood up with a frown with his ears and tail out. "Now it makes sense. Lure a person here with a palace, riches, good food, and even your body and then swallow them up. That explains why you'd pick here. Plenty of space and isolation and without anyone to come if people go missing."

"W-Wait!" She said holding her hands up. "I can explain cousin! Please don't tell Uncle Satan or mother Lilith will ground me for eternity!"

"...huh?" he responded confused. "Cousin? Wait, you know my dad?!"

"Yes, all children of the seven kingdoms know of their parents. I'm of the kingdom of Lilith, ruler of lust. And your of the Satan kingdom, the ruler of wrath." She explained again while getting up. "And it's taboo to kill another of said family. Please forgive me cousin."

"Hold up!" he held up a hand. "If you're my cousin, then how come I never heard of you?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "It's the first time someone of another kingdom came to my palace."

"Wait, just how old are you?" he asked with a question in mind.

"In demon I'm only 400 years old. Born when Christ was crucified. As for human years I'm 29."

'Alright, either she died in battle or old age, that would explain never hearing about her. Then again maybe she's still around and I just never met her.' he thought. "And do you know where my dad is?"

"In his kingdom right now. Planning something that mother doesn't want me to know about." She said. "Again I'm really sorry for trying to eat you, but it's been a long time since anyone came this far south that if no one came I would have starved to death."

'So that explains it.' he thought. "And where is his kingdom if you don't mind me asking."

"Under the Vatican." She said bluntly. "Some popes decided to have a few….parties with my sisters and it just happened." 'Humans, such idiots.'

'Great! Now I can use this chance to kick his ass! But I can't kill him or hurt him too badly or me and Yukio won't be born.' he thought. "Well thanks for the meal, just point me which way to go and I'll be on my way."

"You can't." She blushed. "The night is too cold and the gates become enchanted to stay closed until daybreak. Sorry again Rin."

"Fuck!" he cursed before sheathing his sword with the flames dispersing. "Guess I'll be crashing here after all."

"Ok and I'll show you to your room." She bowed before walking towards the main stairway.

(Later)

"Well here's the master bedroom." She said while showing Rin a massive gold bed with black sheets and see through curtains. "And this is where you shall stay for the night."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime Rin." She said while using her wings to push Rin towards the bed. "Now let's get some sleep ok~"

"Uh, sure." he replied. 'That tone, it was the same with the other two. Oh no, don't tell me….'

Fatn smiled while putting Rin onto the bed as she started to undress. "Now let me show you how a seducer works her magic, R.i.n~"

'NOPE!' he thought before running at the nearest window. "I'll sleep outside thank you!"

The problem with that was the window vanished revealing a massive wall as the doors vanished as well.

CRASH!

"Ow…" he groaned stumbling back and shook his head. "Oh come on!"

"Sorry but I'll not be denied a good long fuck~" she purred while moving towards Rin. 'If eating won't work then eating semen will be the next best thing.'

"W-Wait!" he backed up. "We're cousins! That's wrong on SO many levels!"

"So? Also fair with a good fuck."

"B-But I'm your descendent!"

She stopped and blinked. "Huh? You're my descendent and my cousin? That's…...great! Oh that really makes me horny now!"

'What the hell!' he thought with his mouth hanging open.

Fatn moved closer to Rin. "Now Rin, let's fuck like like Incubi and Succubi, which I am the later of the two~"

He blushed and scrambled back before she grabbed his tail and moved a hand down near the base and rubbed it which made him stop and stiffen.

"It's soft as silk." She said while rubbing it. "Just cute." She then moved her hands near his ass and rubbed it. 'Firm for a boy his age.'

Rin groaned while feeling a tingle go up his spine the more she rubbed it and started feeling relaxed. 'W-What's going on?'

'Yep, just like me. Sensitive on the tail and ass.' Fatn thought before rubbing the ass even more. 'I love doing this.'

Rin growled while feeling his cock start getting hard from the feeling. 'Oh god! This is insane!'

"Mmm?" She hummed before seeing the bulge. "Oh, it looks like you are hard from this sensitive rubbing, Rin." she reached up and unzipped his pants before fishing his cock out. "My my my, you're certainly a 'swordsman' Rin~"

He blushed before feeling his cock getting licking slowly and with precision. "Gah!" 'Now my cousin is sucking me off!'

She continued to lick while nipping at other times as she saw the cock getting bigger. 'Oh this is so delicious~ So much cum to keep me alive and well for centuries, maybe give me a child as an added bonus too.'

Rin groaned while touching his sword's sheath and grabbed it before he tried using it to poke her off. All that did was make her more eager to fuck him. Oh and she used her own tail to take it out of his hands and throw it on the bed. "Aw come on!"

"Don't worry." She moaned. "I'll give your sword back after we have fun together." She then nipped the tip again. 'Tasty as roasted pig with olive oil.'

Rin moaned at that. "B-But then it wouldn't be as good!"

"Why? I like this form better." She smirked. "But if you wanted to try your demon form that's also fine, but I hate the heat. That's why I eat at night." she leaned down to the cock. "Like now." before licking around the tip faster with her tail moving up to rub against his balls.

"Ah!" 'This feels...nice!' He thought while feeling his brain losing control. 'I mean it's nice having a god dam sexy succubus with nice child bearing hips giving me a good licking and ball job.'

'Mmm, nice and fresh, but with the taste of other juices on it.' She thought while noticing that the cock was getting bigger. 'Looks like my appetizer is about ready.' "Go on Rin, blow your seed into my mouth~"

He let out a grunt before his seed went gushing onto her face.

"..." she blinked before licking the cum off her face, with a very long snake like tongue. "Delicious, and just the right consistency."

Rin panted while she moved away from his cock and started taking his pants off. That was when his instincts took over again and he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" 'So Uncle Satan's dominating personality is kicking in. This might be interesting~'

"You wanna fuck? Then I'm not gonna hold anything back." He grinned before grabbing her breasts and started to suck hard on both nipples while his tail brushed against her pussy.

"Oh Ah!" She cried out while feeling warm as a desert morning. 'This is really making me even more horny!'

'I might not have my flames out, but I'm gonna show her who's on top.' Rin thought while sucking harder on the nipples.

'Oh yes~ More!' "Rin, suck my tits even more!"

He obliged while reaching down to pinch her ass at the same time.

Fatn moaned even more as her tail swished around before wrapping around Rin's waist. "More, give me more for my dinner Rin-~!"

"You want my dick? You gotta beg for it."

She moaned louder at that. "Rin! I beg you! Give me a meal I can never forget and a baby!"

He grinned at that before moving his cock over the snatch. 'I really hope I'm not that fertile.' "Then get ready for a very big meal Fatn!"

She moaned before feeling the cock slowly pushing her pussy and folds back and into her body. "Oh yes Rin!" She then felt her hymen breaking. 'Yep! Another regeneration cycle for THAT part!'

He grunted as her pussy tightened around him at once and felt like it was holding him down everywhere. 'God! This pussy is perfect!'

"Rin, thrust as hard as you can and don't stop for anything at all!"

He held her hips and pulled back before slamming back inside.

"Ah!" She cried out before her pussy tightened as thrusted harder and faster than before. 'This is so good!'

"Your hole feels like it doesn't wanna let go!"

"Like I would have a choice!" She cried out. "Oh Rin I love this so much!"

'It's tighter than the others!' He thought before feeling his cock getting ready to blow, and it wasn't going to stop like the other times as well. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum Rin!" Fatn cried out as massive amounts of cum poured into her body and caused her to gain a massive cum belly. 'Ah! So much! I'm going to be full for five centuries and who knows, I might have a child as well! Oh yes~!'

'Her whole pussy is milking me dry!' He thought while feeling his sanity returning as his cock kept pouring more and more cum into her.

'Oh yes, this is so good!' She thought before the cum stopped flowing and her stomach looked like someone that ate a feast for an emperor. "Ah, Rin...I'm so full burp~"

Rin panted and fell back out of her while his cock slowly went limp. "That was extreme."

She looked at Rin before using her wings to get up and land on Rin. "More, I want more sperm for dinner!"

'Oh shit!'

(Next day, late afternoon)

Rin laid on the ground while feeling faint as Fatn got up and started to use the cum to convert it into energy as her cum belly vanished and her sexy form returned. "Too….much…."

"Thanks for the meal." She grinned while snapping her fingers and caused Rin to become energized again. 'Yep, I'm going to get pregnant after today.' "Let's head to the kitchen, I'll make you some lunch ok?"

"For me or you?" he sweatdropped.

"You of course." She smirked while shaking her ass, which now had a tattoo with a belly dancing succubus with flames around her. "Now let's get you a meal darling~"

'Well I am feeling really hungry.' "Sure."

She smiled before walking out of the room while shaking her sexy hips at him.

(Main banquet hall)

"Say 'ah'." Fatn said while feeding him some camel meat.

"Ah." He said while eating the meat. 'Hope it's not that camel that saved me before.'

"Oh and also." She said before causing a large suit of gold armor to appear over Rin's body. "Here, now you can keep yourself from getting hurt and it can block any weapon made by man."

"Woah, thanks."

The watch beeped again. " _Temporal shift. Estimated time one minute and counting._ "

"Oh boy." Rin said before seeing his arms vanishing.

"Rin? What's going on?" She asked while getting really worried for his safety.

"I'm gonna disappear, again."

"What? But you can't….I need you!" She said in shock. "I need my Rin! I need you here with me forever!"

"I can't stop it." he repeated for the third time as his legs were vanishing. "I can't stop going back in time."

"But Rin, I….I care for you as a wife!" She screamed out while hugging him. 'Why? Why must he go?!'

Rin hugged her back and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Fatn then watched as he vanished into time itself. "Rin…..my love."

(Elsewhere in time)

Again Rin screamed before landing in a tomb with hieroglyphics and cobwebs.

The watch beeped. " _Outside Luxor, Egypt- 1,000BC. Warning: inside unknown step pyramid under tons of sand._ "

Rin groaned and glared at the watch. "Three times! I've had to leave three girls sad and behind! I'm done!" he reached down and started fiddling with the device.

But the watch just shocked him and dug deeper into his skin. " _Warning: any attempt to fiddle with watch will result in temporal explosion that will destroy time itself._ "

"Fuck you!"

' **Fuck you too. Mephisto.** ' It spelled out.

Rin growled at that while noticing a large sarcophagus in the center of the room made of wood and gold. 'Well, if I'm gonna keep going, might as well get this over with.'

As he looked around he didn't notice that his very demonic energy was slowly pouring into the sarcophagus as its eyes glowed a bright green.

"Ok now how do-"

Crash.

The lid went flying off and crashed into the wall and made him jump.

"Ugh." Spoke a voice as a feminine mummy rose up, it was a very tan skinned one with bandages all over her with D cup breasts, a small ass, long black hair with a headband of gold on the head. Her eyes were pure blue and she had gold all over her arms and legs. "What a long rest. Can't believe I let those Set priests drug me into eternal sleep like that."

"Who are you?"

She turned and looked at Rin. "Oh my apologies, I'm Isis the second, princess of Egypt and caretaker of the temple of Horus, the god of Egypt and protector of the Pharaohs."

"...and I take it you're my ancestor too."

"Huh? What are you talking about young one?" 'Kind of cute, even if he's a foreigner.'

"Nothing." he sighed. 'Time travel logic, trying to explain that to them right off the bat is gonna make her think I'm nuts.'

Isis moved out of the sarcophagus and sat down on a stone chair. "Well who are you fine peasant?"

"Rin, and I'm not a peasant."

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant no ill will." She said with a raised hand. "I was just confused since I never saw a person with light skin and gold armor before. I humbly apologize for speaking ill of you Rin."

"It's fine, but do you know what happened to you?"

"Well I was taken by my father to the temple of Set. Then I was drugged and all I remember was the priests cursing me with eternal sleep. Then I'm here in this room with you."

'...wow. So if I didn't wake her up for some reason then...I wouldn't exist.'

"What is the state of my kingdom? Did a plague or invasion occur?"

"I'm not sure, I just got here."

She sighed. "I see, then I have no idea what to do now. I'm only 20 and it's going to be lonely in this place." She looked at Rin. "Want to talk?"

"Sure."

"Ok, so are you a fan of pranks?"

"Who isn't?"

"Well one time when I was your age I snuck in a baby crocodile in my mother's bed and when she laid down to sleep she didn't realize it was sleeping on her head until the next day. And the fun part was, everyone knew but kept quiet in fear of having their butts eaten by the royal crocodiles!"

Rin snickered imagining the image. "Wow, if I tried that I'm pretty sure my brother would make me do extra homework."

"So what about you? Anything funny to anyone Rin?"

"Well I did take his clothes and placed some food in it. He didn't realize and wore them!"

"Ha ha! Oh that was so good!" Isis laughed. "Really I love it!"

"You should have seen everyone. They kept smelling it coming from him and he had no idea why they kept ignoring him or covered their noses."

She snickered. "Oh that's funny, so what else happened? Anyone tell him?"

"Yep but he shrugged it off before taking a bath and then he smelled the rotten eggs and milk all over his body!" he laughed with her giggling along with him.

"Oh gods! You are a master." She said in between giggles. "Rin, you are my equal in pranks. I commend you highly for this." 'Yep, I'm happy now.'

(Hours of talking later)

Both continued to tell stories while Rin smiled as Isis' giggled each time he made her laugh.

"Oh Rin, you are a kind and very humorous person." She laughed with glee.

"Eh, thanks." he blushed at the praise.

"I'm serious." She smiled. "I never once had a person such as yourself as company. Only boring priests and servants. But not you Rin, you are just like me. Well if I was a man and younger then as of now."

'That's nice?' He thought a little confused at that statement.

"And I'm happy to say I got an interest on you Rin, I know it's short but I kind of respect and find you a respectable young man to keep in my company."

"Thanks."

Isis smiled again while getting up and moved closer to him. "Anytime, Rin~"

'Yup, saw that coming.' He thought with a deadpanned expression. "Let me guess, you want to fuck right?"

"Well yes. If you don't mind that is Rin?" She asked while sitting on his lap.

"Well I've been doing that alot lately, so why not?"

She blinked. "So you had servants pleasing you before me?"

"Not really servants, but let's just say I'm not a virgin."

"Really?"

"Dead serious."

Isis blinked before blushing. "Well I'm a virgin. And I don't care if you're not one or that you made love with other girls, I want to be fucked by you Rin."

"Only question is, on the floor or in your bed?"

"Anywhere." She said. "I don't mind, it's your choice Rin."

"In that case." he pushed her into the small case before climbing in on top of her. "Here is good."

Isis blushed while Rin removed some of the bandages around her breasts and pussy. "B-Be gentle Rin."

"I will." He said while grabbing a breast and kneaded it. 'Kind of soft, even more than Mimocho, Avice and Fatn's.'

She hummed while holding the sides as he moved a hand down to her hole. 'Oh Osiris! This feels so good!'

'Wow, she's feeling this all over.' He thought before feeling some juices pour out. '...that was fast. Like me during my first time masturbating.'

"Rin~" she moaned. "Don't tease me, I'm not that delicate."

"Huh?"

"I….I kind of hunt lions in my spare time, always kill the males for the fun of it."

"So you want me to get rougher?"

Isis nodded. "But not too rough. I'm sensitive near the snatch."

Rin nodded and started kneading her breast harder while rubbing her pussy faster.

She moaned even more as her pussy poured out juices. 'Oh by the gods! T-This feels so good that I might die...again I think?'

'Damn, this must be what it's like for years of masturbation to come pouring out.' He thought before getting an idea and licked her stomach, which resulted in a cute moan that sounded like a cat. 'If Kuro heard that he might have mistaken her as a cat.' he licked more while he started pinching her nipple.

"Ah!" She moaned out while feeling like she actually died and entered the underworld, again. "Rin, more~"

Rin smirked and stopped. "What's the word?"

"I command you?" She asked innocently.

"Nope, try again."

"...I love you?"

He blushed a little at that. "Um no, but that was kind of nice."

She blushed before saying. "Please Rin?"

"There you go." He grinned before pinching Isis' nipples and rubbed her drenched pussy.

'Oh this is so good! If only he kissed me then I would die happy!' she thought while panting as her body was tingling all over.

Rin smirked before leaning down and kissed her on the lips as his instincts took over again.

She blushed and moaned as she felt his tongue against her own. 'Oh mighty Sobek, this is perfect!' "Mmmm~"

'I'll give her the best fucking of her life, or is it afterlife?' Rin thought while rubbing the snatch harder as Isis arched her back with a loud moan. 'Damn does that moaning sound cute.'

She moaned even louder before Rin broke the kiss and started to unzip his pants. 'By Horus! It's so huge!' "Rin~"

"Want me to go right ahead and put it in?"

"P-Please my lord." She blushed before noticing that Rin's ears grew and a tail appeared, which happened to have occurred when his sword opened a little while getting into the sarcophagus. 'What the?! A...A god?!'

Rin held her legs open and teasingly rubbed the tip against her drenched folds. "Now get ready Isis. It will hurt a lot but don't scream."

She nodded while still looking at the animal features with amazement. 'What kind of god is he?'

Rin started to slowly push into the hole with a growl while she let out a louder moan as the cock slowly moved inside.

"Ah!" She cried out as the cock went deeper into her folds before feeling her hymen breaking as blood and dust came out of her. 'OH GREAT GODS ABOVE AND BELOW! THAT HURTS!'

Rin held off seeing her scowl in pain and saw the blood. 'Yep, a virgin. Better wait until she's relaxed or it might hurt more.'

Isis moved a hand up and rubbed his ear. "It's kind of soft, like cow hide."

Rin growled while his tail twitched. 'Fuck! I swear if I'm part cat I'm gonna make Mephisto eat his whole anime collection!'

"Rin, are you a god?"

"No. I'm just a half demon."

"...you're too sweet to be a demon. And funny too."

He smiled and chuckled embarrassingly. "Thanks, but it's true."

"I really don't care about you being half a demon. I love you for you Rin. And I'll never betray you." She smiled while Rin felt a little guilty about not telling her about his real history. Hey, the smile could melt even Satan's heart….if he had any.

'Shit, now I feel like a douche.' He thought before saying. "Isis, I'm sorry but….I'm your descendent."

She looked at him before just smiling a little. "Really? That's not that strange."

"Huh?!"

"My mother and father were siblings so I figured it was common amongst the nobles."

"...say what?!"

"Well, the royal lineage can be very tight on relations so it can be odd half the time. Like my brother Set the seventh married my young sister Nefertiti the fifth. So I kind of don't mind being in love with my descendent."

'...I think I'm gonna pass out.' He thought while shaking his head as he felt the folds tightening around is hard cock. 'Then again, I did fuck a cousin so why would this make me sick? Plus I fucked my own ancestors for god sake! That's not that odd anymore!' he held her hips before pulling back and pushed back in with a grunt.

"Ah! Rin, faster! Make me cry out like a lion!" Isis moaned while feeling the folds being pushed by the massive rod of flesh.

"I'll make you cry so loud the afterlife will hear!"

She moaned louder and louder while the walls started to shake. "Yes! Make me the harlot princess of the afterlife!"

'I think this is the first time I'm wanting to see a girl get knocked up.' Rin blushed while his cock got into a frenzy of twitches. "I'm going to knock you up so much that you will be pregnant for eternity!"

"Oh yes Rin! Make me the eternal mother of your children!" She screamed out while Rin reached down and bit her right breast as a hawk with flames around its wings and horns on its head appeared around the nipple. "AHHHH!" she cried out as her juices came gushing out.

"I'm going to cum!" Rin grunted as he poured cum into the princess's folds as it entered her womb and caused her to latch on to Rin and hug him tight. 'Wow! She's stronger than she looks!'

"Yes! Impregnate me Rin, god of eternal sex!" she moaned while pressing their lips together.

Rin kept on kissing, thrusting, and hugging Isis while the walls shook at each thrust.

(Hours later)

And FINALLY after a long time of sex, they broke the kiss and Rin slowly removed his cock out of her pussy as sperm poured out of Isis' folds.

'Oh god….it's like Avice and Fatn all over again.'

Isis moaned while slowly getting up and wrapped the bandages around her pussy back up and tight. 'There, now I can be pregnant for eternity.' "Rin….let's rest and then I'll help you get out of this place ok?"

"Sure." he groaned tiredly before falling on her chest and passed out.

She smiled while rubbing his head. 'He's the perfect Pharaoh for me.'

(Five hours later)

Rin continued to snore before something loud woke him up.

"BAAAA!"

"GAH!" He screamed while jumping out of the sarcophagus.

"Morning Rin." Isis giggled. "Like my impression of a sheep?"

"W-Why did you wake me up like that?"

"Because I thought it would be funny."

'Right, she's a prankster.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "Um, so how did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep." She sighed dreamily. "I was too busy thinking of the names of our children, that and seeing you as Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Uh, about that…." he spoke before the watch beeped.

" _Temporal Shift. Estimated time five minutes and counting._ "

"Yeah that." he sighed. 'But why five minutes? Wasn't it one?'

Isis' eyes widened before grabbing a bit of her cloth and wrapped it around Rin's head while putting a crown of pure gold with a large blue gem eye in the center of it on his head. "Here my Pharaoh, my sign of my love for you. I don't know what the bandages did to me, but it might help you on your travels."

"Wait huh?"

"You sleep talk."

"So…..do you know what's gonna happen now?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, but even if you leave. I'll always remember you, Rin."

He looked at her sadly while feeling his legs start fading away. "Isis, I want to say this. I...also love you as well. You were just perfect and I'll miss you."

She sadly nodded as he vanished from time before a great sleep overcame her and she fell back before entering an eternal sleep. 'R...in….'

(Elsewhere in time)

Rin slowly appeared in….space?!

The watch beeped again. " _Milky Way Galaxy, Solar system, above Earth- 4.54 Ga (billion years ago). Warning: no air. Activating emergency oxygen bubble!_ "

Rin gasped and grabbed his neck before slowly breathing from the bubble around his head. "Gah! Damn….you…..Mephisto."

Just as he caught his breath he noticed a large cloud of gas with large lights about the size of large planets over head with the largest being more massive than the other lights with colors of all sorts around it.

" **Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters to divide the waters.** " Spoke the figure in a booming voice as the asteroids clumped together to make a large planet and a small moon as fire and water formed around the planet's surface and slowly started to make a large sea and small continents of different sizes and shapes.

Rin gawked with wide eyes. 'What the…..is this….the beginning of time?'

" **And so the second day is done.** " The figure said before turning to the lights around it. " **Lucifer, Uriel. Continue your duties and make the stars shine and preserve the fledgling universe.** "

Two of the lights moved up and down before shooting away into the vastness.

Rin just watched in shock and amazement. "This watch….sent me to the second day of creation itself!"

The massive light then vanished like it wasn't there leaving the half demon alone to look at the cosmos.

'Wait, why would I get sent here? There's literally nothing living on earth!'

" **Who are you?** " Spoke a light with blue and gold colors around its form. " **Are you a newly made angel?** "

"Gah! W-Who are you?!"

" **My apologies, my name is Lucifer the morning light and second in command of the heavens.** " It said calmly.

Rin blinked before recalling that Lucifer was an old name for….Satan. 'Wait, is this my dad when he was made?'

" **So are you coming out of this bubble and helping me create the stars or are you unable too?** " It asked again. " **Not that I mind but I need to get the stars made before the third day. And it's tough even for me.** "

"Um, why don't you go ahead and I'll follow?" he suggested while trying to call on his flames but got nothing. 'Fuck! I need oxygen!'

" **Alright then.** " It sighed before zipping away and created several stars in its wake. " **And if you see Urial, tell her I still need the flames of God to keep these stars from turning into black holes too early.** "

"Sure." he nodded. 'Damn it! The one chance I have up close to him and I can't even torch his ass! How do these flames even need air to begin with?'

He sighed again while looking around. 'Wait, if 4.54 Ga is equal to the second day of creation then….oh GOD! It'll take just as long to become the third day!'

" **Who said the lord's name in vain?** " Asked a light with red and pink colors around it while appearing in front of Rin in a large firestorm equivalent to a supernova. " **Was it you angel?** "

"Uh, me? No no, I didn't say anything." he gulped. 'Wait, did they hear my thoughts?'

" **Yes.** " It said while moving closer. " **We can hear your thoughts. So why say the lord's name in vain?** "

"Um….it was a mistake?"

It looked closer at him. " **You look like an angel but your appearance looks like the lord. Why is that?** "

'Oh no! Don't think about time travel, shit I just did! Um…..no ones home.'

" **Time travel? How does a being like yourself know of our power over this new element of the universe? It hasn't been tested or used since the first day.** "

"Um….would you believe I'm from the future?"

It looked closer at Rin. " **Future…..you are from the future. Not surprising, the rest of the angels found out about the future and some vanished for a while before returning saying that 'beings of darkness' and 'beings of concentrated energy' have contaminated the earth.** '

'Oh it must have been what Mephistos ment by angels from the beginning of creation attack….um….cats?'

" **Tell me everything and I won't report you to the lord.** "

Rin gulped before he started admitting all he could.

The figure in flames and light listened on while taking in everything the strange angel said. After a few minutes it made the final verdict. " **You are full of darkness, yet it is less than the darkness from the first day. Your story holds truth and this I'll spare your life. However you shall be judged by the lord before we continue creating the universe and the earth itself.** "

Rin gulped at that. "Um, you sure I can't get away with a slap on the wrist?"

" **What is a wrist?** "

"Nevermind." He sweatdropped. "But can't we just not tell god?"

" **It's my duty to report to the lord. And you're no exception.** " It said while causing the bubble to move. " **Now come and face the lord with honor.** "

'Oh man.'

(Later)

Rin looked around and saw the same cloud from before making Mars, and it was green and colorful!

" **Lord, I have a unknown creation that's not supposed to be here.** "

The large light looked at them and said. " **Ah, Rin Okumura. I have been expected you.** "

"Wait, you know me?"

" **I am God. I know all, see all, and understand all.** " It said. " **I knew you would come and to meet your final family member and eventual father.** "

"Wait, if you know all, then….you know what I've been doing."

" **Yes, and while such acts are natural, at this point in creation, such an act would upset the course of creation.** "

"Oh."

" **But not if you did the act on the dying planet Mars.** " It said pointing to the planet below. " **This planet is dying and it's life essence will be reused to bring life to earth on the third day.** "

"But didn't you just make it?"

" **I have. But that was on the first day, an experiment for the earth. But it's rotation is too slow and would make the creations you know of, confused and disoriented. So I'll reuse the material to make life anew.** " It said sadly. " **This is the eventual end to all life. Even earth will be reused in the end.** "

Rin looked at the figure with a surprised yet mortified expression.

" **I know it's hard to comprehend, but this is how creation works. I don't expect you to understand, but I hope this will bring you understanding, but not like your father when he was told this on the seventh day of creation.** "

"Wait, if you know what's gonna happen, then why not stop the evil from coming to light?"

" **Even if I tried, evil will find some way to enter this universe. That is how it goes. In the universe before this one I tried, but evil came anyway and I had to destroy it. I learned that one must keep events such as the introduction of evil on its proper course so that one can counter and overcome it in the future. That is what evil is, the obstacle that one must overcome by force or by accepting it. That Rin Okumura, is why I can't change the course of events that will lead to evils' return to the universe.** "

Rin felt blown away hearing that while he and the other light suddenly found themselves on the surface of Mars. "Woah, that's amazing."

" **The lord is wise then us all.** " The light said humbly. " **The lord is greater than is in wisdom and strength.** "

"You got that right."

The light looked at Rin. " **If you are in need of returning home then I must temporarily assume a physical form.** "

"Wait one question. Can you change into both forms after the earth is created?"

" **Yes. While it will be unnecessary, we angels will take a physical form when the fifth and sixth day has come. And afterwards all angels will incorporate both as their true forms until the next universe is created.** "

"So right now I just gotta wait?"

" **No. It's temporary. When you return to your own time, you'll find that you can see angels and the lord himself as you saw the full glory without burning into stardust.** "

"T-That was his full glory?!"

" **The lord has no gender. And yes you saw the lord in its glory.** " The light said while glowing brighter than a red sun as Rin covered his eyes.

After a few seconds the light died away as a woman with pure skin of white with red tattoos all over the body, long white hair with flames around the tips, a massive G cup chest and large ass, multicolored eyes, and wings of red and pink lights with pink sun spots on each of her eight wings that looked like eyeballs. She was also about his height. "This is my form after the seventh day of creation."

"Woah….." he spoke with wide eyes. 'So hot.'

"Was that what you call a compliment or a statement?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded slowly.

"Then we have no problems except." She moved closer and touched him as Rin felt his demonic influence getting locked. "I'll not be corrupted by the darkness. But I'll let you have your abilities however the marking and your powers will be in effect."

"...anything else?"

"After this season, you will have angel fire and 'demon' fire. It is effective against both sides and will keep your soul from being corrupted even further."

'Woah, that sounds badass!'

"No, its for your own protection. And your salvation along with your other wives." She said bluntly. "Just make love with them after this and they will be absolved as well and gain your unique nature as well."

'Note to self. Kiss her on the lips for th...oh right mind reading.'

Uriel chuckled. "You can kiss me, I don't mind having a kiss."

Rin blushed before moving closer and slowly pressed their lips together. 'Wow, her lips are really soft.'

She smiled a little while they kissed like they were childhood lovers.

'I wonder if she understands sex.'

'I do.' She said in Rin's mind. 'All angels know of sex before the concept was formed. But we keep our virtues strong, but I'll let this slide since the lord commands it.'

He blushed red at the information.

'Now shall we 'absolve' your sins now or later?'

"Um….now?"

She smirked while her wings turned into tentacles of light and grabbed him and unzipped his pants. "Now I'm going to say this once. I don't play, I get straight to it so I'm going to put your dick into my temporary pussy and you won't disagree alright?"

"Not one bit." He said before the tentacles moved him closer to the pussy before putting the cock in hard and made her hum slightly.

"Not bad, but can you withstand a pussy from a angel of the lord?" She then put some tentacles into his pants and up his anus. 'Not my style but I can try new things right.'

Rin groaned with wide eyes while forced to stand up from them while she started to slide her pussy up and down his cock. 'This is really insane! Even more than Mimocho, Avice, Fatr, and Isis!'

Uriel hummed again while feeling the cock getting bigger inside her folds. 'Still needs some love.' "Suck my temporary nipples. You might like what happens."

Rin felt the tentacles halt before he moved closer and took one of them in his mouth. And then he felt...milk being poured into his mouth. 'Woah! Never breast fed off someone.'

'Since your mother is with god in your time, I thought this would be a substitute for the moment.' Uriel thought. 'Is this fine with you Rin?'

'Yeah!' he thought before sucking harder.

She moaned slightly as the milk poured out even more. 'Such a young thing. Such a sad yet outgoing one.' She then moved the tentacles deeper into Rin while his cock got bigger inside her.

'This tastes really good….I might get addicted.' he thought while trying to move his hips with his cock pushing in deeper.

Uriel moaned while the milk flowed even more as she felt the cock poking her womb and in turn caused the tentacles to go deeper into Rin's anus. "You must be an expert in lust to try making me sin, Rin." She teased.

"Well, ah! I wouldn't say I'm an, gah! Expert." he grunted with each thrust.

"Then why are you thinking of me in a 'bikini' and giving birth to your children?"

'Damn it!'

She chuckled while feeling the cock getting ready to blow. "Oh and Rin. Time here is flux. One session with me is 400 years outside this area. But you won't age when you are one with me."

'Now she tells me!' he thought before groaning as his seed poured into her.

Uriel moaned loudly as the sperm poured into her and surprisingly vanished into star dust. 'This will be the seeds of humanity. The one that Cain will extinguish.'

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' She said while kissing Rin's lips. 'But let's make sure you are ready for five sessions of love.'

'Shit!'

(Five sessions or 2,000 years later)

Rin panted while laying back as his cock grew flaccid.

"Now it is done." She said before returning to light form, but it was red, pink and blue instead of just red and pink. " **You have been changed into a Nephilim. A being greater than a 'half demon' but wiser than the ones that will die after the seventh day.** "

"Cool….." he panted with a thumbs up.

" **And Rin.** " She said while moving closer to him. " **I know I'm your ancestor but I also love you. That fact is true and if you have other wives, then I'll share. For that is the most common aspect of an angel. To be kind to all and loving to those above or below us.** "

"W….wow." he got out in surprise. 'I didn't know she'd love me that fast.'

" **I loved you for an eternity. I watched you being born to right now. I am the one that guards Eden, saved Noah from the flood, keeper of the pits gates, and by Milton in** _ **Paradise Lost**_ **, the one that watches the earth from the sun itself.** " Uriel said. " **I have loved you as a human and an fallen angel. I just kept my gaze on you and made sure you survived. That Rin, is the truth.** "

Rin blinked at that as a tear in time appeared underneath him and it was a very familiar office as well.

" **It is time to return home Rin. And remember, I'll keep an eye on you and your wives always.** "

He let out a cry as he fell through the tear as it closed.

(In present)

CRASH!

"Ow…." he groaned while feeling like he landed on something soft. "Huh? Silk pillows?"

"Hello Rin."

He looked under and saw Mephisto underneath him. 'Oh this is good.' He got up slightly before sitting back on the headmaster, hard.

"Yeow!" he cried before smiling. "I see, you're mad I didn't tell you everything, right?"

"Oh no." He lied. "I'm not mad." He punched his face. "I'M FURIOUS!"

"Ow!" winced Mephisto before Rin got off and pulled him up before slamming his face into Rin's knee. "GAH!"

"You made me make FIVE girls cry! FIVE GIRLS! Do you know what it was like seeing them cry before vanishing?!" He growled in rage. "IT WAS LIKE STICKING A BULLET IN THE FUCKING HEART!"

Mephisto groaned before getting slammed into his desk with Rin punching him over and over.

However he didn't noticed that five girls entered the room right behind him. Each one familiar and confused except for one with eight wings.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Where's my nest?"

"Ah, much better. No sand or camel snot."

"What a nap."

"Rin, stop attacking Lucifer's child."

Rin turned while Mephisto had a black eye and bloody nose. "What the…..girls? You're here?"

"Yep." Spoke Fatn with a smile.

"For whatever reason." Avice said while trying not to hit the ceiling.

"And we missed you Rin." Mimocho smiled.

"Yes, even dreamed about you." Isis grinned.

"But how?"

"I brought them here." Uriel said while in her Angel form but with gold armor. "It would be a lonely life if I didn't bring them here. Under the lord's approval that is."

"Wait, but how is this possible? Don't they need to stay or the whole universe would implode?"

"Not really." She said. "Some souls can be imbued with special conditions that are needed in a later time. This was the case with your wives. You helped them from suffering long and painful deaths, these acts of kindness will not go unrewarded so under the command of god almighty, I brought them to this time to bring you happiness."

"So….I can still be with them, and the whole timeline won't go kablooey?"

Uriel nodded while smiling. "This is your reward, Rin. To have happiness." 'And five wives that love you. But expect some complications.'

"Rin!" cried Mimocho lunging and tackling him on the ground. "Now we can be married."

"Hey!" Avice growled while grabbing both. "He's my mate for life!"

"Sorry, but Rin's my lover." Fatr frowned.

"Um, he's my Pharaoh, but can't we share?" Isis asked.

"No!" they shouted before tugging on Rin.

Uriel sighed before hitting them on the heads.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off all of you! Rin loves all of us with equal share. And if he can get five wives then can't any of you find in in your hearts to love him the same way?" she crossed her arms. "Unless you just want him for his dick."

"No!" Mimocho yelled.

"We love Rin as himself!" Isis said.

"And he saved me so why would I act like that?!" Avice glared.

"While I like having that cock in my pussy, I love Rin as a lover. Not a toy." Fatr growled.

"Then act like loving wives to Rin or I'll send you back to your own times." Uriel warned.

They paled before letting Rin go who stood up. "Sorry Rin."

"It's fine." He chuckled. "But we have one problem."

"And that would be?" Avice asked.

"What are you going to do now?"

The four thought about it and gained puzzled looks.

"We can join as students." Uriel said. "And the child of Lucifer will help us."

"Yeah, it is his fault we all felt pain." growled Mimocho turning to Mephisto.

"Yes cousin." Fatr said coldly while also turning to the headmaster. "You made me cry for ten long years!"

"You made me flood the land for fifty days!" Avice yelled while lightning shot at the demon.

"And you made me return to eternal sleep." Isis growled like a lion.

"And don't forget." Mimocho glared. "You made me so depressed that I almost lost my temple to Imperial soldiers! We all need composition for your actions!"

"And he will." Uriel frowned. "Or I'll smite him and send him to the pit of Abaddon."

He gulped and tried smiling. "O-O-Of course, whatever you need."

They nodded before signaling to Rin to throw him out a window.

"GAH!"

(Next day)

-Yukio's class-

Said male looked at the paper and the girls while clearing his throat and turned to the class. "Well, it would seem we have some new students. Everyone give a warm welcome to-"

"Let us introduce ourselves." Spoke the last girl with a Cross student uniform.

"Um ok?"

"Ok, I'm Mimocho Seikatsu. And I'm a Buddhist with a love for charms." Spoke a girl with a bag around her waist.

"I'm Avice of the Thundering Cloud." Spoke a girl with a small outfit due to her size and height. "I'm a Native American from the Lakota tribe and I hate dogs."

"I'm Fatr Shazarizrde." Spoke a girl with black tight pants. "And I'm a dancer with sexy hips~"

"Names Isis the second. Descendent of the pharaohs and expert in mummies." Spoke a girl with black bandages around her arms and legs. "And I have a habit of being bandaged."

"And I'm Uriel D'Arc." Spoke the last girl with a sword near her hips. "I'm an expert in the lord's prayer, the sword and descendent of Joan of Arc. Mess with me and I'll not hesitate to cut you in the lord's name."

"You five go ahead and take some of the empty seats."

They nodded before taking some seats, right near Rin. Said male smiled while the girls did the same.

'This is really odd.' Thought Yukio.

"Oh and for all of you." Spoke Fatr. "Rin's taken, so."

"Back off." Avice yelled before smiling at Rin again.

'Scary.' thought the guys and girls.

"Don't worry." Isis smiled. "We can still be friends."

"But don't hurt Rin." Mimocho frowned.

"Or we'll return the favor." Uriel finished with a slight edge to her tone.

All of them shivered while Rin felt both fear and happiness, if that was even possible.

'And Rin.' Said angel said in his mind. 'Later let's all get reacquainted with each other. On your bed, locked, and no one around.'

He blushed while feeling his cock already get hard at the image. 'Ok, now that's a date.'

'Honeymoon. It's a honeymoon.'

(With Mephisto)

Said male was stripped and bound while his best manga were burning in front of him.

"I told you it was a bad idea." The hamster sighed. "Now this was your fault and I didn't need to provoke anyone this time."

"Shut up Amaimon!" he spoke with tears while seeing the fire. "I didn't even get to finish the new chapter."

"Yeah…..next time. Find SOMEONE else to go back in time! Maybe someone that WON'T bring back an angel that knows father!"

Mephisto frowned before looking at his brother and smirked. "Oh Amaimon~"

"What?"

"How do you feel about taking a vacation?"

"Sorry but no way." He said before running out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAVE MY MANGA!"

"NO WAY! DO IT YOURSELF!"

'Damn brother! Next time I'm turning him into a stuffed hamster!'

And so time stops and waits until the next time it gets bored. And it might happen sooner than it expects~


	4. Chapter 4

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The doubloon mobile in flight mode was bound for Edge the Sky City. A civilization abundant with knowledge.

"Ah, it'll feel great to be back home."

"How many nerds are we going to expect there?" Asked Lone Wing.

"Actually, anyone who just comes to Edge is guaranteed to leave knowing everything about one subject." Said Wereneko. Everyone stared at her. "What? My family went their for vacation 2 summers ago. I learned everything about asking out a boy...I'm still sad it couldn't help me get a boyfriend." she spoke with a gloomy cloud over her.

"Don't cry Wereneko, if it makes you feel any better, you will never be a victim of Lone Wing's dick." Said Electroman 2.

Everyone shouted ooh burn!

"One day, you and I will fight." Said Lone Wing.

"And one day you'll learn of my OP." Electroman 2 replied.

Eventually they arrived at the city that was hovering in the sky.

"How can it stay hovering?"

"Edge hovers because of a giant meteorite in the middle of town. Should the meteorite be taken off it's pedestal, our home shall fall." He explained.

"That sounds like the lore of Ang..." A cracker sandwich of peanut butter and jelly was forcibly stuffed into The Poke's mouth.

"We don't want that video game company with the blue rodent to sue us for ripping off their lore!" Said Electroman 2.

Soon the vehicle touched down in the city.

"Do you smell that my band of heroes? It's the smell of new books."

"Whoa...is there really that many bookstores and libraries?" Asked Bombardment Sign.

"If not this city would be very dull."

"Wow."

"Hey...am I high? What's with the flying books?" Asked Lady Mink.

"Oh, that's because of our book based culture, we were so obsessed with books that eventually an unidentified bird species merged with lost books and the result were encyclobirdias."

The pun was so bad that everyone reading just punched their screen, the punch went in the screen, and then their fist collided with Sergeant Literature's head, gut and groin.

"Ah! Hey watch it!"

"Where did those disembodied fists come from?" Asked Heart Breaker.

"Who knows?" Said Electroman 2, looking at you with a knowing smile.

"Well, not that that unexpected assault on me is over with, I'll show you all to my home."

"Is it a giant library?"

"Well..."

As it turns out, him and his parents run an orphanage.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming."

"An orphanage huh?" Said Heart Breaker.

"I love the orphanage, it's as though I have an infinite number of brothers and sisters." He said with a smile. "Sometimes I even read them story after story to help them sleep well." He said further. "Sometimes it breaks my heart saying bye to them when they get adopted."

The rest felt that hit them and nearly teared up.

"Now then, follow me and we'll be able to rest and prepare for the next attack."

(Later)

As they wait for the villains to strike, they decided to enjoy themselves. Sergeant Literature told the children his adventures so far with Wereneko, Coin Dude and Lady Mink acting out some parts. The Poke, Bombardment Sign, Lone Wing and Heart Breaker had a conversation with Sergeant Literature's parents. Ice Cream Blob let the kids take scoops of him. Electroman 2 sewed clothes for the kids.

Meanwhile in a dark alley...

"Gonna cause a catastrophe! Me is the last he'll see." Said Sergeant Literature's arch nemesis.

"Cameron, that rhyme was horrible." Said his bee puppet.

"Q-B-E, how many times must I tell you? It ain't Cameron anymore! It's Ba-ad Bee-yoi! You dig! And now it's time for us to to finally finish off Litty!"

"If you say so."

And like that, he ran out of the alley and his hand puppet unleashed a powerful soundwave that hurt the ears of everyone while breaking windows!

"Ah! What is that!" yelled Coin Dude covering his ears.

Wereneko was freaking out since her hearing was the strongest! Everyone in the orphanage was covering their ears and on their knees. That's when Electroman 2 and a bunch of kids ran in wearing hand stitched earmuffs.

"Go stitch brigade! Split up and give everyone earmuffs!"

They did so while the heroes slowly relaxed in relief.

"Thank all of you." Said Sergeant Literature's parents.

"What?"

"I said..."

"I'm joshing yah, Sergeant Literature taught us to read lips. Don't thank us yet Dave and Jane, the whole city is in danger, round up everyone and help us bring earmuffs to the city." A little girl replied. "You 10 have to stop Ba-ad Bee-yoi and Q-B-E!" Said Sergeant Literature.

"Leave a mark for me big brother!" She called out as they ran into the fray.

Meanwhile...

Ba-ad Bee-yoi saw them coming with Q-B-E's drones. "Turn 'em into swiss. Thanks for the assisst."

The robot drones flew towards the heroes, while Ba-ad Bee-yoi went to the biggest library in Edge.

"I'm sorry, we're closed...to-today..." The librarian was terrified.

"Tell Litty that I'm gonna end our war right here, you dig?"

The librarian nodded in panic.

"Good, now git."

Like that, librarian ran and saw the heroes fighting.

"This-whoa!" Seargent Literature ducked. "This swarm will-oh my!" He jumped to the right! "Someone cover me!"

"I got you, literary dude!" Said Coin Dude as he slashed drones to pieces with his Peso Blade!

"Yo Wereneko, cover the right!"

"Cat Corkscrew!" She shouted as she spun and slashed them all up!

"I shall guard your back." Heart Breaker volunteered.

"Thank you. This swarm will fall as their power supply instantly shorted!"

All the drones short circuited and it was now raining robots.

"My best friend is a robot, if he saw this, he'd be terrified." Said Electroman 2.

"Seargent Literature." Cried the librarian.

"What is it?"

"Ba-ad Bee-yoi has challenged you to a final showdown in Grand High Phoenix Library."

"Very well, if he intends for our war to end there, I shall listen." Said Sergeant Literature as he went alone while the out of town villains entered for a 2nd wave of attack!

Sergeant Literature entered the library, the entire place was trashed as Ba-ad Bee-Yoi waited for him.

"I take it this is the moment for the finale?" He said to himself as he followed the trail of carnage up the stairs all the way to the 5th floor. Ba-ad Bee-yoi was sitting like a king on a chair as he watched Sergeant Literature come up.

"Glad you could make it Litty."

"Hello Ba-ad Bee-yoi."

Ba-ad Bee-yoi rose from his seat. "You probably won't win the game: 'playing for keeps'."

"I will win, at any cost to finally stop you."

Both men stared each other down...

"For Pete's sake, get him you idiot!" Said Q-B-E!

"Don't rush me!"

"He needs time to write down his attacks and...d'oh, he's gone!"

"We will blow anything he'll use as cover, so chill. When we find out where he is, we'll get the kill." Q-B-E went into laser cannon mode and began destroying piles of debris.

"My 1st counter to his attacks, is that the books will give him many paper cuts as they come alive, face Ba-ad Bee-yoi, and rapid fire all thier pages!"

That's when every undestroyed book began hopping to Ba-ad Bee-yoi. The books opened before the pages shot out at the villain.

Q-B-E transformed into a rocket fist and propelled Ba-ad Bee-yoi upwards, then they fall back down and punch the floor! The resulting shockwave blew everything away, making bookshelves, tables, desks, computers and some pencils hit the walls.

"Damn it! Guess I'll have to try something else." He ran for the stairs!

"Hell nah!" He said as his fist rocketed towards Sergeant Literature, just missing as he ran down and found more cover in the 4th floor.

"Everything in 4th floor came together and became a golem!" He wrote.

The shelves and books shook before slowly moving together. Sergeant Literature ran to the 3rd floor to write down what will happen next! Ba-ad Bee-yoi got punched by the book golem when he made it to the 3rd floor!

"That's gotta hurt." remarked Q-B-E.

"Yo! How come you ain't in drill stinger mode?"

"You didn't say please."

Then he threw Q-B-E at the golem, which swatted Q-B-E back to Ba-ad Bee-yoi's feet.

"Ow...that hurt."

"You're gonna get even more hurt if I don't see drill stinger mode."

"Fine!" he snapped before transforming into a stinger drill.

Ba-ad Bee-yoi destroyed the Golem as he drilled holes into it and then ran down to the 3rd floor. "Nothing huh? Running out of ideas?" He called out before stepping on a book.

*boom!*

As it turned out, Sergeant Literature laid out a trap puzzle to solve before he ran down to the 2nd floor.

'Ha! Let him figure that out.'

"Aight, let's fly Q-B-E!" The puppet turned into a rocket and they flew over the entire puzzle. As they made their way to the 2nd floor...

"As they made it to the 2nd floor, I temporarily grow a scorpion tail and strike Ba-ad Bee-yoi!"

The books all made the tail and a pencil formed the stinger. It rose up before lunging at them.

"Shield mode!"

Q-B-E transformed into a huge curved shield, but that's when the tail extended, went behind the shield and stabbed Ba-ad Bee-yoi from behind!

"Fucking hell!"

"My tail, although artificial is capable of injecting venom." Sergeant Literature wrote.

Upon hearing that...

"So that's it? What bullshit." He said in a less angry tone and a more...somber one. "Hey...can you make that venom kill me in an hour? Not telling you my story will leave me salty and sour."

"Wait, you want to die?"

"Yeah, I planned to tell you something important. Either if you died or I died." he admitted feeling his body start getting cold.

"Very well, I shall listen to your final words, you have an hour." He replied as he wrote it down.

"Thanks Litty." Ba-ad Bee-yoi sat down on the floor and spoke.

*Life Story flashback.*

"My real name...Is Alastor. I was bullied at school and yelled at by my parents. No-one wanted to be my friend. I wanted love and kindness, and after seeing you and your genius being praised, I thought to myself, that maybe if I can be as smart as you, I'd be able to have just as much. So I began studying really hard. Getting top marks in my classes...however...no-one cared and flocked to you.

Things just kept on getting worse at home as my parents just up and moved out without me. So I lived the life of an orphan...I hoped I'd finally find friends amongst them, but for some reason, every attempt at making a friend gets rejected and every attempt you make at making a friend is accepted. I ran away from every last bully in Edge, living in the streets of North Edge, robbing a few electronics stores to finally make my own friend...Q-B-E Mk1." That's when he tears fell from his eyes. "Unfortunately, Mk1 through 9 could never survive long enough as we were constantly beaten by muggers.

High School was when I made Mk10 here and we'd get into fights, hoping to be a hero and beat down bullies who attacked weaker people. The students I rescued however feared me and ran. One even told the principal and I was sent to Jail. Not even one friend they're either, just...constant stabbing from smuggled knives. I could have died, but they wanted to torture me.

When I was released for good behavior...I hoped I can start a new life filled with people who love me. Seeing me now, you should know already that my life is shit. I was completely ignored by everyone, treating me like I don't exist. The day you became a superhero, and gained significantly more love than ever before, was the day I snapped and became a super villain. I modified Q-B-E to transform into anything to counter your power to create anything. I've envied the love and praise, the friends and family, every good thing you were given in life."

*Flashback over.*

"So in short...all you wanted was at least a small amount of love and at least one real friend?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry for causing trouble over the years...I never meant to."

'Alastor...' He walked over and sat next to him.

"Yo...what are you..."

Sergeant Literature hugged Ba-ad Bee-yoi.

The man and hand puppet looked at each other in shock and just stayed still.

"You poor thing, you've been through so many hardships, but at the end...you finally have what you've always wanted...love and friend. I don't hate you Alastor, to be honest, I knew something in you was mentally broken from the start...I actually intended to hug you if you ever told me why you do what you do."

"For real yo?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for ending your life friend. Want me to summon an anti venom to save you?"

"No...I've had enough of this place, just let me go, isn't that what you do to things and people you love?"

"Your funeral will be the saddest and your grave shall be the most memorable." he promised patting the male on the back.

And on that note, Ba-ad Bee-yoi died smiling and with a peaceful face.

Meanwhile...

"Boooooooo! I hate reformed villains, even ones who die reformed!" Shouted the business man. "Okay...the...what are you?"

"I'm that slacker Coin Dude's ex-wife."

"Ooh, you're that kind of arch enemy! I see a funny final battle!"

"Oh stow it!"

Later...

The heroes look on as Sergeant Literature carries Ba-ad Bee-yoi's corpse out.

The cops then arrested Q-B-E who went without a fight.

'Why do heroes have to do this stuff?' He handed the corpse over to the cops. "Make sure no-one vandalizes his grave or forget he was my arch nemesis."

The cops nodded and as he looked on...he sighed a sad sigh.

"Searge? Are you okay?" Asked Wereneko.

He turned and looked deep into her concerned eyes. 'Never seen her this close before.' "Yes, I'm gonna be fine."

"Want some time to yourself?"

"Maybe you can stay with me for a while. Thank you for comforting me."

"You're welcome."

"What am I looking at?" Asked Lone Wing.

"Shipping fuel of course." Replied Electroman 2.

"What's shipping fuel?"

"I ain't telling."

"Uh-oh gang!" Gasped Coin Dude.

"What's wrong comrade?" Asked Ice Cream Blob.

"The reliable source said the next attack is my home town! Laid back alley!"

"Really? It's called that?"

"Yep, and now I have to fight every man's worst enemy...their ex."

Everyone gasped before getting into the Doubloon Mobile and going full speed ahead to Laid Back Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I was hoping my place wouldn't get targeted." Coin Dude complained. "The people of Laid Back Alley are as peaceful as Canada for the love of Pete and Jesus."

"How laid back we talking?" Asked The Poke.

"So laid back that when a guy wants to fuck their friend's wife, he'll say yes."

"Damn, that is laid back. Looks like I'll be getting lucky without even trying." Said Lone Wing before getting smacked by Heart Breaker and Lady Mink.

"Jerk." they huffed turning away from him.

"What are you girls so jealous for? Incase you've both forgotten, I'm an incubus."

"Good thing I didn't make the mistake of letting him near my pussy." Said Wereneko.

"Wereneko...why are holding onto my shoulder?" Asked Sergeant Literature.

"Because."

"I hope your peaceful town doesn't end up like mine back in Minnesota." Said Bombardment Sign.

"So Coin Dude, I heard your town's main export is cookies." Said Ice Cream Blob.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking of making Ice Cream Sandwiches after we save Laid Back Alley."

"Go right ahead."

"Anything you'd like to say Electroman 2?" Asked The Poke.

"You don't know any girls my age right? I'd rather not have the running gag where I get embarrassed in front of them happen here."

"I actually do know a girl your age and...what running gag? Seriously, you talk as if you're breaking some 4th wall."

"Nothing to concern yourself as I've said a few times before."

Later, they were at Laid Back Alley and immediately, the attack began. Tanks shooting, people trying to find the motivation to run, women being kidnapped. Everyone jumped out of the Doubloon Mobile and Coin Dude transformed it into the Doubloon Bot.

"Hold up there bitches!"

No one listened to what Coin Dude said as they kept on attacking.

"Okay...that didn't work..."

"Heeeeelp!" Shouted a middle school aged girl.

"Omelette!" Gasped Coin Dude.

"The neighbor girl is named Omelette?"

"We're that laid back as well." He replied. "Now come-on, let's go save her." Then Coin Dude grabbed Electroman 2 and off they went, to save Omelette.

Meanwhile, through a crystal ball.

"He's following the bait!"

"Excellent Igor, now get the monsters ready!"

"Yes mistress!"

Back to Coin Dude and Electroman 2.

"So what's your bad guy like?"

"She's a mix between a scientist and a witch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you really need to prepare for anything she may have up her sleeves."

"You got it."

They then find themselves at a big mansion.

"Wow this mansion looks boring, does she have no fun?"

"She's anti-fun." he frowned. "She's the most cold and serious person I've ever met."

"Wow...good thing you 2 are divorced now."

"No doubt about that, now how are we gonna get in the mansion?"

"I got this." Said Electroman 2. He reeled his fist back, charged it with electricity, and then blew the doors away! Not just making them come off their hinges, but fly off and hit a bunch of expensive decorations.

"Damn it! I knew she was holding out on me when we divided the stuff up!"

"What are you complaining about? All this stuff looks so tacky and boring."

"Yeah but...she should've been more honest."

That's when monsters came into the living room.

"Ugh, who's that creepy short guy?"

"Igor...my ex wife's brother."

"Damn, good thing he ain't your brother-in-law anymore."

"How do you think I felt on thanksgiving? Dude kept hogging the gravy."

"Enough low key roasts about my sister! Get them my frankenmonster army!"

They roared and ran at the heroes.

"I got freakazoid and these monsters, you go, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Said Electroman 2.

"You got it little dude."

An anthro lion alligator mix jumped at Electroman 2.

"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

"What?!"

And with one punch, the monster exploded.

"Impossible..."

"Okay everyone, who'd like the threads of death next?" Electroman 2 asked as he held threaded needles.

Meanwhile, we see Coid Dude run up stairs while slashing away at monsters and avoiding booby traps.

'I'm gonna end this once and for all!' He saw 2 more big doors.

"Boring." Electroman 2 interrupted me...as I was saying, Coin Dude threw nickel and dime bombs at the doors.

They blew it apart as he jumped into the room. It was dark, but that's when candles lit the room, to reveal it was a throne room...with a whole lot of nothing in it...sheesh, Coin Dude is really lucky to have divorced this supervillain and we still haven't seen her name mentioned yet.

"B..."

"That's it? Her name's judy B?" Said Electroman 2. "What kind of script am I reading?" He said after snapping Igor's neck.

"Hello Timothy."

"It's Timmy."

"Whatever, that child you brought has quite the mouth on him."

"Well he is also a ladies man, something I wasn't considering you were never open to an orgy."

"Why have more than just 2 partners during sex? I don't get why people like that."

"You're such a stubborn woman, I am twice as glad we divorced, you boring bitch!"

"Oh shut up you lecherous sack of shit!"

"There's a reason why we're known as Laid Back Alley, we actually take breaks and love to have to have fun! I won't let you ruin our way of life!" Shouted Coin Dude before throwing silver dollar flash bangs at B.

"Nice try Timothy, I teleported this sleeping mask over my eyes before your silver dollars went off." She then removed the sleep mask and pulled out a ray gun. "Now where are yo..." That's when Coin Dude ran by and sneaked a punch! "...Ow! Cheap hood level shot."

"If it gets me the win I'll take it biatch!"

"Grr..."

"Seriously? She goes 'grrr'?" Said Electroman 2 as he entered the room. "What's next? Curse you?"

That's when Coin Dude sneaked another punch.

"Gah! Curse you!"

"What a predictable loser!"

"Howdareyoucallmealoser!" Then B spun around, firing off beams from her ray gun.

Both of them ducked and dodged.

That's when Coin Dude pulled out his Peso Blade and blocked back the shots! B used a forcefield and blocked them.

"So...where's Omelette?"

"Over there!" She pointed, showing her-

"Hanging from a shark tank? Laaaaaaaaaaame!"

"Shut up!" That's when Electroman 2 shut her up with a threaded needle piercing her shoulder!

"Ow!"

Then she gets electrocuted.

"Now's your chance to hit her as her body is spasming from my electricity! After you get that punch in, I'm gonna make a break for Omelette."

"Gladly. I'll use my final move."

"You actually have a flashy finisher?"

"All heroes do, it's in the rule book."

'He hasn't met the mainstream DC and Marvel Superheroes...has he?' Thought Electroman 2.

"Now let's do this! Super Omega Coin Bomb!" He then threw the coin like a destructo-disk.

"Dammit! Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Naruto, a bunch of those guys from Xenoverse, Greninja and now this guy?! Who's planning on stealing my signature move next?" Ranted Krillin while B got hit and the coin exploded.

"Take that bitch!"

'Your flashy finisher has nothing on the reality breaking Super Overdrives that the heroes from The Dragon Shaped Continent have.' Thought Electroman 2 as he ran for Omelette, cut her free from the rope and jumped back with the girl in her arms.

"Wow Coin Dude, you leave Laid Back Alley for 6 days and you bring home a handsome prince." Said the girl with blonde curly pigtails, white T-shirt and brown pants.

"I'm not a prince, nor am I cute, so please don't get affectionate with me."

"Just take the compliment and my kiss." She then kissed his cheek before hopping off his arms.

He sighed with his head bowed.

Meanwhile...

"That...was wierd..." Said the businessman. "You're up next.".

"Yaaay! Fern will show brother Vern her love during our next playdate!"

Later, we see Coin Dude, Electroman 2 and Omelette exit the building.

"Hmm...she had all the villain cliches except for..."

And then the mansion exploded.

"Nope, there it is, after the bad guy is defeated, their lair self-destructs."

"Wow...so, this should be right around the time I get the info from the anonymous source."

"So...where exactly is this person who tells you where all the attacks hap-" That's when Electroman 2 was hugged by pitch black arms. "Ah! What in the..."

"Oh there's the person who keeps on telling me where the next attack is."

"Hi brother." The silhouette said to Electroman 2.

"Oh fuck me sideways!"

"Is this girl your sister?"

"Yep, this is Dorothy, she used to be my shadow, when I was struck by lightning, she was removed from my body and became a sentient creature, now she's one of my 4 sisters. Finally, she has stretchy powers."

"Hi!"

"Well...guess we now have a new team member."

"Ya think!"

"So where are we heading to next little miss Dorothy?"

"Minnesota."

"Oh..." 'No...if we're heading to Bombardment Sign's hometown...I hope everyone survives.'

"Joshua is so cute isn't he?" Asked Dorothy.

"You bet Dorothy."

"Wanna see who can leave more kissing marks on his face?"

"Yeah, let's..."

"No! Fuck that!" Then Electroman 2 ran back to the Doubloon Mobile with Coin Dude on his back. "We're getting out of this town!"

"Brother! Come back so I can kiss you!"

"Never! I'm saving myself for my crush back home!"

As the villains continue to fall, a new heroine has reared her head and is now the new member of this band of mismatched heroes. What exciting adventures await them next, as the journey continues.


	6. Chapter 6

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 6

What if a guy had a shoulder angel and devil who liked him?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Poultney, Vermont.-

In a small house on the edge of town, a brown haired young man with blue eyes, a long scar around his mouth, and well shaved snored in his sleep. His room was a mess and was tossing a turning while the alarm clock slowly ticked by.

And by a mess it meant that his room had pizza boxes on the ground. But hey he had a long week and he had some friends over.

Oh the beer….it does stupid things to people.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

The man slammed his hand on the clock and groaned. "I don't wanna get up."

The alarm on his phone blared as he groaned in annoyance and pain.

MMMMMOOOOOO!

He took it out before throwing it to the other side and pulled the sheets over his head. "Why did I install that alarm?"

While he tried to get back to sleep there was activity in his mind.

-Internal mind, 'Control' area-

In a room that looked like a mix between a control room, a dorm room with goth and christian themes, and a work office slept two figures on two hammocks.

One was a girl with long red hair and pale skin while in a pair of black bra and panties and was drooling with her limbs dangling out from the bed.

The other was a woman with short white hair with tanned skin, white panties, and a bra who was sleeping with her head towards the edge of the bed.

These were the evil and good in humanity, the Shoulder Devil and Shoulder Angel. And yes they're completely different, but that's the fun part, they are easy to fool people at parties. And by evil and good of humanity, we mean in the very guy who was sleeping at the time.

The guy in question was George McGee, age twenty five and single. Even if he dropped out to hang with a girlfriend months ago. It didn't work well to say the least.

But back to the girls, the one with the red hair was Lilithia and the white haired one was Beatrice. And right now alarm bells were ringing!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh...Beatrice….shhh….." groaned Lilithia pulling the sheet over her.

"...yes…?" Groaned said girl while trying to go back to sleep.

"Keep it down…."

"No...you…."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

ALERT ALERT! SUBJECT ABOUT TO FORGET TO GO TO WORK! EVENT: DATE WITH SUSAN DONA!

"WAHHH!" they jumped and fell out of the hammocks and onto the floor.

"Ow…."

"That hurts." Groaned Lilithia.

DATE WITH SUSAN DONA IN TWO HOURS!

"Wait, what?!" Lilithia yelled. "George has a date!?"

"I completely forgot." groaned Beatrice pushing herself up. "Come on! We got work to do."

She grumbled while walking to the closet and put on her outfit which was a very skimpy succubus outfit with a long red cape. "Next time, I'm getting the beer without anything else in it. I still feel a headache going on."

"We know." spoke Beatrice who was putting on a white robe with a halo over her head.

"Even if you wanted George to fit in." She frowned. "Really, being goody goody won't help with a life like his you know."

"Says the girl who said 'Hey, let's have him go ahead and drink while driving on a ramp, that'll really make him stand out'."

"Yeah yeah." She shrugged off while going to the control panel with a gothic looking chair. "But he's not dead so ha!"

"Yet." frowned Beatrice walking over to the more angelic chair and sat down. "Time to wake him up."

"Age before beauty." Lilithia grinned.

"You mean maturity before brattiness." smirked Beatrice before hitting a red button marked 'wake up'.

It didn't work.

"Allow me princess." She grinned while hitting the black button with 'bathroom NOW!' on it.

(Outside mind)

'Oh god! I need to pee!' he thought sitting up and rushed to the bathroom.

' **And that's how it's done.** ' Lilithia laughed in the control center.

' _Oh stow it.'_

She laughed as George started to finish his business and turned on the shower.

"Better shower while I'm here."

' **Yes you should.'**

' _Even if you like his bigus dickis._ '

' **Hey no Monty Python references before noon!** '

George got in the shower and turned the water on before he rushed to start covering his body with soap. "Yep, that was one wild pa….OH SHIT! My date! I completely forgot about it!" he rinsed off before stumbling out and rushed to get clean clothes on.

' **I hate this. Really, that girl is a goody goody two shoes!** ' Lilithia growled. ' **He doesn't need this girl!** ' she looked at Beatrice. ' **She's like you.'**

' _I'm not that good._ '

' **Yeah and I'm a stupid snake with rabbit ears.** ' She sarcastically remarked. ' **Face it, she's way too good for George.** '

' _Meaning he should go with someone that's more pathetic?'_

' **No, someone that can see him as a regular joe. Not a saint. Just a semi bad person that makes bad choices and...ugh, good ones at the same time.** ' She gagged at the last part.

' _Just don't vomit on the console again.'_

' **It was one damn time!** ' She yelled. ' **And I'm serious, George needs someone else in his life.** '

(In head)

"And it should be someone who knows George the longest." Lilithia said while laying back on her chair. "Maybe his mother?"

"He's not going to commit incest!"

"It was a joke." She laughed. "But maybe we could find someone who's good and bad at the same time. Like about 90% bad and 10% good preferably."

"Not on your life. We're not going with some punk lady."

"Same with the nun girl. Nuns are just….boring. Except for the one with the flying cap."

"She's fictional."

"Then no nuns!"

"Look, let's just sit back and see how he deals with the date."

"Meh." She said while seeing George walking out...without his pants. "Oh this is so funny!" 'Plus the boxers aren't half bad either.'

Beatrice jumped and hit a few buttons which reminded George and made him jump before running back to put some pants on.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Just don't think about it."

Lilithia rolled her eyes before pushing a button as he imagined a dog eating a cat. 'Ah mind fucks, best part of the day.'

"Just don't touch anything major and we'll help him with this date as we see fit."

"Fine, but if she's a bitch I'm not going to hold back. Same with you Beatrice!"

"Up yours!"

"My anus or pussy?" She grinned.

Beatrice groaned while George got in his car and headed out.

(Outside mind)

"Ok maybe if I can take the shortcut I'll make it on time?" He said to himself before seeing a deer jump out in front of him. "Ah!"

Crash!

George got a faceful of the air bag while the door went flying. "Perfect. Just fucking perfect."

Oh and the car was about to explode.

"Ah!" He screamed before running out of the car as it exploded.

' **Anyone thinking about Grand Theft Auto?** ' Lilithia snickered.

' _Not funny._ ' Beatrice frowned.

"Damn it! I REALLY FUCKING hate this day!" he yelled stamping on the ground. "I just got the last payment on that thing!" He then saw a truck driving by. "Hey wait stop!"

"Go away you cock sucker!" The driver yelled back before driving away.

He growled before kicking a rock away. "I hate this day! But if I let it get to me, I'll miss my date!"

' **Yeah yeah why not just skip it?** '

' _Lilithia!_ '

' **Just saying, oh and what does 'Adrenaline rush' do?** ' She said while pressing the button.

George started to get an energy boost as he started to run towards the town.

(One hour later)

He panted and held onto his knees. "Finally...made….it."

' **That was fun!** '

' _No it wasn't!'_

' **Yes it was and you know it!** ' Lilithia yelled as George fell to the ground. ' **Ok, who hit the 'fall dead like a corpse' button?** '

' _No one! He's tired from all the running he had to do because you didn't help him watch the road!'_

' **Hey I was, you were too busy looking at his eyes in the rear view mirror.** ' She retorted. ' **You looked like a schoolgirl with a otaku crush.** '

' _Lies!'_

' **Keep telling yourself that.** ' She laughed before seeing George getting up and started walking towards a cafe where a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and in a white dress. ' **Ugh, goody goody at twelve o' clock.** '

"Susan!" George called out.

She turned and smiled. "Oh George, what took you so long and where's your car?"

"Well, let's just say it needs to go to the shop. Sorry if I'm late."

"It's fine." She smiled. "The fact you're still alive is a good thing." She said the last part in a semi low tone that George didn't pick up, but...

' **Beatrice. Is it just me or does this girl seem...disappointed about George being alive?** ' Asked Lilithia while turning to her counterpart.

(In mind)

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well I know how to be sarcastic and cold when needed." She said. "And it seemed that her tone said 'Ugh why won't he just die already'."

"Well….it did seem a little off, but maybe you're just jealous you're not there." smirked Beatrice.

"Oh calling the kettle black are we now Beatrice?" Lilithia grinned. "But seriously, something's up with this girl and while I'm a personification of bad deeds, I don't like this one bit. It's like...something bad is going to happen today."

"Well lets just wait and see."

"Ok but we need to keep an eye on her."

(Outside mind)

"So, find anything you wanna order on the menu?"

"Yep." She smiled while looking at the menu. "And it's a pancake with peanuts."

"Um...you know I'm allergic to them."

"Oops, silly me." Susan chuckled. "I meant pancakes with whip cream." 'And peanuts.' "So what about you George?"

"I think I'm gonna have some of their eggs with toast."

She smiled again as in George's mind, Beatrice and Lilithia were arguing again.

' **I say a burger with extra bacon!** '

' _And I say some eggs and toast!_ '

' **He needs meat after that run!'**

' _Not the carbs! A light meal will keep him active!_ '

' **He needs to fill his stomach!'**

' _And he needs to stay handsome and fit!_ '

' **...you just said he was handsome? Oh god the world's ending!** ' Lilithia mocked screamed.

' _Oh shut up!_ '

"So Susan, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I mean...how have you been since two days ago." He said. "You didn't come around after that outing with your brother Bob."

She smiled while her eyes looked at the menu. "Oh nothing special, just helped my silly brother with getting an apartment outside town."

"Well that sounds nice. Any luck?"

"Yep." She said with a smile. "We found one just near the mountains."

' **Mountains? That's sounds like something sexual.** '

' _Quiet and get your head out of the gutter.'_

' **You were thinking the same thing too you know!** '

"Oh and I found him a new girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, her names Nasus Doma, old friend of mine from high school."

"Well at least he found someone nice."

"Yep." She said while a waiter walked by.

"Your orders sir and lassy?"

"I'll have the eggs and toast."

' **Oh no you don't!** ' Lilithia yelled while pushing a button.

"I mean a burger with extra bacon and a side of eggs, well done and fried."

"And you lassy?"

"A pancake with whip cream, peanuts and a large milkshake." She then whispered in the waiter's ear. "And with peanuts."

"Ok that will be a few minutes." he replied before walking away.

(In mind)

"Like the meal I prepared?" Asked Lilithia.

Bop!

"Ow!"

"Don't mess with my ideas again!"

"Hey I was improvising." She growled before realizing something. "Wait, Beatrice. Didn't this girl ask for peanuts on her pancakes?"

"Yes, I heard it too." she frowned. "Now I know something's up."

"Yeah, plus George would get hives and even have his throat clogged! And he said not to get any. I smell something fishy with his goody two shoes and it's not the fridge either." She said pointing to the fridge. "That smells better than what's going to happen if they...share the food."

"Well George would never have some of her food. But….if some of it got on his plate or they kissed afterwards, he'd taste it!"

"Oh god! She's trying to kill George!"

Slap!

"Ow! What the hell girl?!"

"Calm down! If that's true then we need to know why and if it's true before jumping to conclusions."

Lilithia grumbled. "Fine but if he dies, I'm going to strangle you as we die along with our man!"

She deadpanned. "We can keep him from eating anything if he doesn't notice, remember?"

"Yes, but what about a milkshake for two?" The devil asked while pointing to the milkshake coming over with the food by the waiter. "I mean you saw him whispering to him before, what if….oh no! It might have peanuts!"

(Outside mind)

' _ **AHHHHH!**_ '

"Your orders."

"Oh thank you." Susan said while eating her meal. 'Now to wait.'

George ate his meal while feeling a little nervous for some reason. 'Why do I feel on edge?'

' **Ok, let's keep an eye on her every move. Oh and I recalled the name Nasus is backwards for Susan. What does that mean Beatrice?** '

' _Either the parents were lazy or there is no Nasus.'_

' **My thoughts exactly…..am I going insane?** '

' _No no you're not._ '

' **Good because if I was then using your toothbrush as a nipple scratcher then it would...oops you're weren't supposed to know that.** '

' _You what?!'_

' **Oh um….** ' Lilithia gulped before seeing Susan pulling out something in a white package and put it in the milkshake.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just adding some sugar. I don't use the cafe sugar you know."

"Um...alright?"

Susan smiled. "Ok, so want to take a sip?"

' **NO!** '

' _Don't drink it!'_

"Um….no thanks."

"Please?" She said while moving the milkshake closer to the man. "For your Susu?"

'Susu?' he blinked before lightly pushing it back. "I said no."

She frowned before getting up. "I need to get my makeup applied. I'll be right back." She then walked towards the bathroom. 'Plan A didn't work. Now for plan B.'

'That was weird.' he thought.

(In mind)

"That was close." Lilithia sighed.

"Yep." Beatrice nodded.

"Now do you see we should leave?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Then let's get out of here." Lilithia said before saying. "After eating the eggs."

"No food!"

"Aw, just one bite?"

"No!"

"Please? One egg won't hurt anyone. Plus George is drooling a little."

"Fine, but if he gets hives from some peanuts getting in it'll be on your head."

"Ok ok."

(Outside mind)

George started eating the eggs as Susan walked back, but in a black dress and with a LOT of makeup. 'Wow.'

' **We're ending this date now.'**

' _Agreed!_ '

"Um Susan, I need to go. The car might be fixed."

She frowned as George ran off. "Damn him. Looks like I have to leave 'getting the life insurance' later."

That was her mistake as she said it out loud and the place was already calling the police. Thanks to the waiter.

"Shit."

(With George)

He finally got home and groaned as he had to walk ALL the way back. "Yep, I'm going to get a new car...after paying for the expenses of the old one."

' **Man, that was close.'**

' _Agreed, too close if you ask me._ '

' **I wasn't asking you.** ' Lilithia sighed. ' **Now what to do now? We spend the entire day walking so what else is there to do?** '

' _Not sure.'_

' **Maybe…** ' she trailed off while seeing a button that read 'Mental image avatar projection'. ' **Hey, have we ever tried taking our job seriously?** '

' _What do you mean?'_

' **I mean like George's mother's Shoulder Angel and Devil show up in times of despair on her shoulders.** '

' _Yeah so?_ '

' **Have we EVER tried that with George before? Like ever ever?** '

' _...no._ '

' **Then let us use this button and let's mess with George.** '

' _I'm not sure.'_

' **Come on. It will be fun, plus he needs to know about us.** ' Lilithia grinned at Beatrice. ' **Or are you a chicken?** '

' _I'm not chicken!'_

' **Back back back backgack!** ' She laughed while mimicking a chicken.

Beatrice growled before pushing the button.

(Outside mind)

George sighed while looking at the tv before seeing a puff of clouds on his left shoulder and a blast of fire on the right. "Gah! Evil spirits!"

"Hey! We're not evil spirits!"

"Then who are you?!"

"Lilithia, your shoulder devil."

"Beatrice, your shoulder angel."

He blinked at the sight of two tiny girls in strange outfits. "...yep. I'm going insane. Or am I in the matrix?"

"No you're not!" Lilithia yelled. "Really that movie is too into Christian symbolism!"

"Then….you're real?"

"Yep." Both grinned.

"AHHHH!" he screamed jumping up and started running around.

Both sighed while watching him run around.

"Kind of ridiculous right?"

"Yep. But he is kind of funny doing it Beatrice."

He stopped before grabbing them off his shoulders. "Be gone pixies!"

"We aren't pixies."

"We are your Shoulder Devil and Angel! We don't live outside your mind George."

"Just leave you pixies!"

"NO!" They both yelled.

He ran over and opened a window before tossing them out and shut it. 'I hope I didn't smoke something.'

"George." Lilithia said while on his shoulder. "You are really stupid trying to throw us out a window."

"Agreed." Beatrice said while on his other shoulder. "We are from your mind. We can't be hurt."

"Or die unless you die. But who's that stupid to try that right?"

He groaned. "This must be some dream."

"Try punching yourself." Lilithia grinned. "That works for me all the time."

He blinked and punched himself in the cheek. "Ow!"

"Did that work?"

"Ok it's not a dream, but ow...that really hurts."

"You are a former black belt in Kung Fu." Beatrice sweatdropped.

"Hold on. If you two are what you say, then why don't you look like me and are girls?"

"Simple." Lilithia grinned. "We're born like this."

"From your mother's Shoulder Angel and Devils and your dads. But to shorten it. We just are girls."

"Or women if you prefer George."

"...it's official, this day gets weirder and weirder."

"Like when you lost your puppy as a child?" Beatrice asked.

"Because we were also sad about that. And trust me, Devils don't cry...often."

"All the time."

"Shut up Beatrice!"

"Shut up!" he cried out. "If you two really are the angel and devil on my shoulders, then does that mean you've been telling me what's good and bad my whole time?"

Both looked at each other before at him. "Yep, that's our job George."

He shivered since he has a fear of people saying things in unison. 'Great, my whole life has been run by girls in my head.'

"So George." Beatrice said. "Now that you know about us, are you a little-"

"Horny? No wait, embarassed about us?" Lilithia interrupted. "Because I know I would if I had Shoulder Devils in my head."

"No I'm not horny!"

"Oh? Not even by our D cup breasts?"

"We're tiny, remember?" deadpanned Beatrice.

"I know, but if there was a way to be real without making George brain dead I'll take that method and you're coming with me Beatrice." she smiled before moving up to his face and rubbed her chest against his nose. "Feel that George?"

"No."

Beatrice sighed before doing it as well.

"How about now?"

"Still nothing."

Both girls looked depressed at that while looking at the ground. But that's when Lilithia got an idea and started stripping.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Stripping, isn't that obvious?"

"Put your clothes back on!" cried Beatrice with a blush.

"Nope." Lilithia grinned. "I want George to know how a woman's body feels like. You can join but wait, you're too goody goody to be naughty for George."

"T-That's not true!"

"Then prove it Beatrice or are you….a mega chicken?"

The angel growled before she started taking her own clothes off.

'Score.' She thought as the angel moved towards George. "Now who do you like more me or chicken lips?"

"Y-You can't ask me that!" he cried out with a blush.

"Why not?"

"It's like asking my sisters or myself."

"So? Incest and selfcest is legal in some places."

"Lilithia!"

"Just saying. Plus selfcest could work."

He blushed and sighed. "Would it be like masturbation?"

"Kind of but with one nice trick." Beatrice sighed.

"You can make out with us in both your dreams and daydreams. And you won't make anyone pregnant!"

'That sounds hot.'

"And don't visit that Susan girl!"

"Yes! Don't visit her!"

"Um, but why?"

"She tried to kill you!" Both yelled. "She put peanuts in that milkshake!"

"WHAT!?" he cried out in horror.

"And I think I heard she went to jail." Lilithia frowned. "Some police cars were at the cafe when we left." 'Hope she rots in the slammer.'

"But…..but I thought she was a great girl. Why would she wanna kill me?"

"Maybe she was seeing someone?"

"I agree." Beatrice frowned. "Anyone named Nasus is either stupid or a coverup for an affair."

"Not to worry George, you got two hot bitches right here for ya."

George blinked at that. "Are you dogs now?"

Both facepalmed.

"I was joking, but you two are kind of smoking hot." he admitted. "You look like the kind of girls people draw art of online."

"Oh like your drawings of sumo girls?" Lilithia lied with a teasing tone. "Or was that your large dick girls?"

"THEY WERE TALL GIRLS!"

"I know, I just like messing with you."

He frowned as they giggled and crossed his arms. "Not funny."

"We know." Beatrice said. "But it's kind of nice talking to you without being in your head."

"See, my ideas rule!" Lilithia said with a thumbs up.

"As long as you two don't stare at me when I sleep, I got no problem with this."

"..."

"...no promises. But don't think of dating anyone else and we got yourself a deal Georgie poo."

"Please tell me you're not using that nickname."

"Yep." Beatrice. "We're not going to say that to you."

"We'll just call you Geo." Lilithia winked. "Especially for tonight's dream."

He blushed while feeling both kiss him on the cheeks.

"Oh we have to get back to work." Beatrice said before disappearing.

"But don't worry, we aren't going anywhere, Geo~" Lilithia said while disappearing as well.

'...did I just get two girlfriend?'

(In mind)

"Yes, yes you did." Both said while planning about tonight's session.


	7. Chapter 7

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 7

What if Ruby found a Nevermore egg?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emerald Forest-

It was a peaceful day in Remnant, no battles or Grimms, just the sun shining and Ruby humming a tune merrily. Besides her was Zwei who was his usual happy self.

"Arf arf." Zwei barked while running around Ruby's legs.

"I know boy. Today feels perfect." She smiled while heading deeper into the forest. "And nothing can ru-ahh!" She tripped on something and landed on her face in the mud.

"Arf arf arf!"

"Ow." She frowned while turning around and saw a small rock that looked reddish black in the shape of a oval. "Stupid rock."

Zwei sniffed it and growled at it while Ruby got up and cleaned the mud from her face. "Grrrrr!"

The rock glowed slightly at that, but it was faint and no one noticed it.

Ruby looked at the rock and huffed. "You're lucky I didn't get a scratch."

It just stood there while the glow increased a little to get her attention.

"Huh? Wait is this….a pure Dust crystal!?" she gasped. "That'd save me a lot of trips to the store."

"Grrrr."

"Zwei! Don't growl at me."

He looked down sadly at that. "Bow…"

"Relax, I'm not mad." she smiled before crouching down and grabbed the object. "Now let's get this back to the others."

"Arf arf!" He barked while Ruby walked away as he followed behind her.

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

Yang was playing some video games with Blake and Weiss and winning at Grimm Hunters Brawl. "Come on girls, you're barely putting up a fight."

"You're going down Yang!" Weiss said while getting punched by Blake's character. "Hey!"

"What? Alls fair in Grimm Hunters Brawl." she smirked while pounding away at Weiss' character.

As they nearly got to the final life for each, a red blur zipped in and caused the cord to unhook from the wall.

"Ahh!"

"Damn it!"

"I almost won that one!"

"Hey guys look what I found!" Ruby called out with a grin as Zwei walked in and sat down next to Blake.

"What is it?" sighed Weiss.

"It's a pure Dust crystal!" She grinned while showing off the glowing stone. "And it might be a new undiscovered one worth millions!"

"I doubt it." spoke Blake scooting away from Zwei while looking at it. "And that doesn't look like Dust."

"Yes it is." She pouted. "It glows and it's cool looking."

The rock glowed again but a little brighter this time.

"Let Weiss check it out, she's the Dust expert." spoke Yang who went back to the game.

"I'm not really an expert per say."

"Then what's the Dust equivalent for air."

"An Aero Dust crystal with a fire and ice crystal matrix core."

"See, Weiss' an expert." Yang grinned while the game crashed on her. "Oh come fucking on?!"

She groaned. "Fine, let me see it."

Ruby gave her the rock as it stopped glowing for some reason.

Weiss looked it over and raised an eyebrow. "This isn't Dust, it's not even a rock."

"It's not?" She asked confused. "Then what is it?"

"I think it's...an egg."

"An egg?" Asked Blake. "That's an egg?" 'It looks familiar but where did I see it?'

"Well yes, a bird's egg to be exact. But...I don't know what species it is."

"Aren't they suppose to be real tiny?" asked Yang while trying to fix the game.

"No, some birds lay very big eggs. Especially flightless ones." Weiss said while handing it to Ruby as it glowed again. "Was it on the ground or in a tree when you found it?"

"The ground, I tripped on it."

"Then it's most likely a flightless bird." She said as the egg started to twitch. "Uh oh, I think it's hatching!"

"Wait what?!" Ruby said in a panic while it started to crack. "Oh god what should I do?!"

"Stay calm and don't drop it!" Blake yelled as the egg cracked more.

Pop!

" **Ka?** " Spoke a small black head with whitish red markings on its head as it's dark yellow eyes looked at Ruby. " **Ka ka?** "

All their eyes widened while even Zwei's mouth hung open in shock.

" **Ka ka.** " It said while the egg cracked some more as its body got freed, which was odd since it also had red feathers around the tail, the tips of the wings and the neck area. " **Ka ka ka.** "

"What the fuck?!" Weiss sweared in shock.

"A Nevermore!?" 'So that's what it's was. Wow, brings back painful memories.' Blake thought while still in shock.

"Ruby, put it down, slowly." spoke Yang with caution.

Ruby slowly did as the baby Nevermore looked around.

" **Ka? Ka?** " It squawked while trying to walk but fell over. " **Ka.** "

"I didn't even know Grimm could lay eggs." spoke Weiss as they stared at the chick.

"Maybe all Grimm give birth?" Asked Ruby. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl."

"I don't know." Blake said while looking at it. "...it's a girl."

"How can you tell?"

"It's tail feathers are longer than a males. And they grow bigger too."

" **Ka.** " It said while looking at Ruby. " **Ka ka!** "

"Um, why is it looking at me?" Ruby whispered.

"Birds imprint who their parents are when they hatch." Weiss whispered. "So if a Nevermore acts like that at birth then it thinks you're her mother."

Ruby went wide eyed while the chick got back up and moved over and rubbed it's head against her leg.

" **Ka. Ka.** " It said while Ruby felt a little nervous.

"What do I do? Do I pet her? Do I rub her belly?"

"Just pick her up." Blake said. "Their feathers won't hurt its parents. And they won't grow iron breaking feathers until they grow to the size of tanks."

Ruby gulped and looked at the chick before slowly reaching down and grabbed her sides and picked her up. "Um...nice birdy?"

" **Ka?** " It said while moving its head to the side cutely. " **Ka?** "

Ruby blinked and smiled. "Aw, she's kinda cute. Why can't all Nevermore be like this?"

"Because they never had humans or faunus as a mother or father figure." Yang deadpanned.

"Oh right." She sweatdropped as the chick pooped on the ground. "Ewww!"

" **Ka.** " It said while opening its beak. " **Ka Ka Ka Ka!** "

"Uh, guys? What do I do now?" asked Ruby holding the chick at arms length.

"Feed it something. Like chewed up worms or chewed up rabbits." Weiss said. "That's what most birds of prey or regular bird chicks eat."

Ruby turned green. "Oh no. I'm gonna….I'm gonna be sick. One of you hold her while I go throw up."

"I'll do it." Yang said while taking the bird. "Hello litt-"

Bite!

"GAH! Mi noze!" she cried out as the chick latched onto her nose.

"Well looks like she's taking to her aunt alright." remarked Blake with a snicker and wince. "Now one of us just needs to try and clean up her….mess."

"Um…" Weiss said while looking at it. "Rock Paper Scissors?"

Blake however was gone at that point.

"Damn you Blake!"

(One cleaning/vomiting later)

Ruby walked back in and groaned while Weiss finished cleaning the mess. "I'm back. Did I miss anything?"

"Ne." Yang said while holding her nose. "Mi noze iz iu bain."

"What?"

"Her nose is in pain." Blake translated as the chick made a nest on her pillow.

" **Ka.** " It said while jumping off and tried flying….only to fall on the ground. " **Ka…** "

"Ooh, might wanna take it easy on flying." spoke Ruby walking over and helped it on it's feet. "But kudos on making a nest already. And already at….um, how long did she hatch again?"

"Five minutes ago." Weiss said. 'I hate cleaning up poop!'

"Five minutes and already you're growing up so fast. Who's a good birdy? Who's a good birdy?" asked Ruby rubbing the chick's head.

" **Ka Ka!** " It said while flapping its wings. " **Ka Ka Ka!** "

"Grrr." Zwei growled.

"Zwei, be nice." spoke Ruby. "If this little girl is gonna be staying, and thinks I'm her mom, she'll be sticking around. So be nice with her."

Zwei's ears went down at that as Nora walked in.

"Hey guys, have….is that a new toy?"

"Nora!" jumped the girls before they moved in front of the chick.

"That's me, don't wear it out."

" **Ka?** "

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The bird sound." Nora said while looking around. "What was that sound?"

"There wasn't a bird sound." spoke Weiss with a chuckle. "You sound ridiculous."

That was when the sound came back as the rest of JNPR came into the room.

" **Ka Ka.** "

"See! There it is again."

"What was that?" Asked Jaune.

"Sounded like a raven." Ren said while the sound was heard again.

" **Ka ka ka.** "

"Did you guys bring a bird in here?" asked Pyrrha.

"No." Ruby said nervously. "No we did-"

" **KA!** " The Nevermore cried out while jumping from behind the girl's and fell on the floor again. " **Ka….ka?** "

"Woah!" the group jumped back with wide eyes.

The bird looked at them before getting up and walked towards Ruby as it laid on her foot. " **Ka ka.** "

"Is that...a Nevermore chick?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Ruby gulped. "It's a….baby crow."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's not a crow." Pyrrha said cautiously.

"You sure? Cause to me it looks like a crow." chuckled Yang nervously.

"If that's a crow then Renny is a gay man with a crush on Cardin." Nora said while shuddering at the concept.

" **Ka.** "

"Well….I might have found an egg." spoke Ruby poking her fingers together. "And then this little girl came out...ta da?"

They just stood there while the chick got off and talked around while poking Pyrrha's foot.

" **Ka ka ka.** "

"Um, is that safe?" asked Jaune as Pyrrha backed up. "I mean, isn't that a bad idea to mess with a bird's eggs. Especially one who nearly killed us!"

"Jaune." Blake said. "It's fine since it was alone, meaning it's mother was killed. And two," she pointed to Ruby. "She's now the chicks mommy."

"What!" Nora turned to Ren. "Oh, so Ruby's suddenly a mom for a Nevermore, but when I wanna adopt a baby sloth you won't let me."

"Because they have insects." Ren deadpanned. "Plus the last time we tried adopting a small hamster, you used it as a grenade for your hammer."

"Lies!"

The chick tried flying again but landed on Zwei by mistake. " **Ka.** "

Said dog growled while the chick was picked up by Ruby.

" **Ka?** " It said while cocking its head to the side, it then opened its beak. " **Ka ka ka ka ka!** "

"She's still hungry."

"For chewed up insects and chewed up meat." Blake reminded a now green Ruby. "So let's get some food."

"I can't feed her like that! Can't one of you do it?"

"Nope."

"Can't."

"Not my speciality."

"Only Renny can do that."

"Nope not tempted."

"Um sorry I can't."

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm not that desperate."

"No way man."

She groaned.

"By the way, did you name it?" asked Nora.

"Um I didn't name her."

" **Ka ka.** " the chick said while still opening its beak wide. " **Ka ka ka ka ka!** "

"Ugh, I'll be back." spoke Ruby walking out with the chick.

"I wonder." Yang muttered. "Will she be like mom or...like mother?"

"What was that?" Asked Blake.

"Oh nothing special."

(After feeding the chick)

The little Nevermore looked at Jaune before pecking his nose.

"Ow!" he covered his nose while Ruby was drowning her mouth out with several bottles of mouthwash while brushing her tongue over and over.

"It was that bad?" Nora said while looking at Ruby.

"It was chewed up RABBIT AND CATERPILLARS!" she screamed before scrubbing her mouth harder. "How can birds stand it?!"

"It's only until they get bigger." Blake said while reading a book on birds. "Which might be a few months, give or take a year depending on the increase in appetite and hunger pains."

" **Ka ka.** "

"Maybe you should name her. Otherwise it might seem...off to call it a Nevermore." remarked Ren.

"But I don't know any names!"

"Just calm down and think of one." Pyrrha said while the Nevermore played with her hair. "It's not that OW!"

" **Ka ka.** " The bird said while clamping on the ponytail and pulling it playfully.

"Ow! Hey stop that!" spoke Pyrrha trying to pull her hair free.

" **Ka ka.** " It said while holding on tight.

"Well, there's Birdy." spoke Jaune.

"No."

"Um Raven?" Weiss said while Yang glared at her. 'What's her deal?'

"No."

"Mega butt Ruby the second?" Nora asked with a grin.

"No." frowned Ruby. "Um….Ruby Jr?"

"No." all said in unison.

"Then what?"

"...I know!" Yang snapped her fingers. "Summer!"

"After mom?"

"Well yes, I mean….she did like birds so maybe it could work?" Yang chuckled.

" **Ka ka!** " The little chick said while letting go of Pyrrha's hair and glided towards Blake's head. " **Ka!** "

"Woah!" she cried as she caught the chick. "Well, looks like little Summer is getting use to flying already."

"...Summer." Ruby said as the chick looked at her. "Come to...mom."

" **Ka.** " Summer said while jumping off Blake's arms and landed on Ruby's head. " **Ka?** "

"Um, guys? I just realized something." spoke Weiss. "How do we hide her and keep everyone else from seeing her?"

"I know!" Nora grinned.

(One idea later)

-In Glynda's class-

"Miss Rose? What's with the hat?" She asked while looking at Ruby's strange feathered hat around a red turban cloth with a small Nevermore head on the front.

"Oh! Well….my uncle got it for me and I thought it would look good on me!"

"Really? Qrow gave you that?"

" **Ka.** "

"Oh um it's an electronic head. It's just the voice box."

" **Ka ka.** "

"Well try to turn it off."

Ruby nodded while sitting down. 'That was close.'

" **Ka ka?** "

"Sssh." Velvet whispered. "Turn it off Ruby."

"I'm going to." she whispered back.

" **Ka.** " It said before it turned slightly to the left.

'Keep it down Summer.' thought Ruby nervously.

That was when Cardin, who was sitting next to her today, took notice of the hat. "What a dumb looking hat."

" **Ka?** "

"Shh." whispered Ruby to Summer.

The bird looked at Ruby before being quiet, well until she looked at Cardin and started to get bigger, about a few inches, from his negative emotions.

'I hope she stays quiet.' She thought as Cardin poked the bird's head.

"Yep, very dumb loo-"

Chomp!

"AAAAHHH!" he cried out as the chick bit his finger.

"Quiet down class!" Glynda yelled while turning around and saw the hat biting Cardin's finger. "What are you doing Mister Winchester?!"

"Her hat's biting me!"

"You poked it!" Ruby yelled. "It's automatic!"

"I don't care, get it off my finger!"

" **Ka! Ka! Ka!** " cried Summer while struggling to get out of the binds. It finally did and stretched its wings out while flapping about and crunched harder on the hunter in training's finger. " **Ka Ka!** "

"AHHHH! IT'S REAL!"

" **Ka!** " It squawked while letting go and flew onto Coco's head and fell asleep. " **Zzzz.** "

"W-W-What do I do?" spoke Coco nervously while everyone minus two teams were shocked.

"Just don't move." Blake said. "It's not dangerous but it will poop on your head if startled."

"Miss Rose, why did you bring a Nevermore chick into class?" asked Glynda turning to Ruby.

"Um…..I'm it's mom?" She gulped while trying to shrink away from sight. 'Summer! Bad birdy!'

"Mother!" cried most of the students.

That woke the chick up as it pooped on Coco's hat and flew onto Velvet's head and fell asleep again.

"Ewww!"

"Shhh!"

" **Ka...zzz.** " Summer snored while ruffling its feathers slightly, which tickled Velvet's ears.

"Miss Rose, explain, now."

(One small explanation later)

Ruby gulped while holding Summer in her arms. "And so, now I'm it's mom."

" **Ka.** " Summer said while looking at Cardin with a glare. " **Ka Ka!** "

"I say we get rid of it!"

"No!" Ruby yelled. "I'm not getting rid of Summer!"

"I'll make you!"

"Try it and I'll cut your arms off Cardin!"

"ENOUGH!" Glynda pointed at Coco. "Go and clean your hair off."

"Yes professor." Said girl said while walking out of the room.

"Miss Rose, go to Ozpin regarding this, now."

"But-"

"Miss Rose."

"...yes professor." She said while walking away with Summer looking at her with confusion.

"As for Teams RWBY and JNPR, you're going as well."

"Yes professor."

(Later)

-Ozpin's office-

'Hmm, should I sit straighter or slouch a little? Sitting like this is murder on my back.'

The door opened as a small reddish Nevermore flew in and landed on his head.

" **Ka Ka Ka!** "

He sipped from his cup before doing a spit take. 'Always wanted to do that.'

"Summer!" Ruby yelled as she ran in with RWBY and JNPR. "Get off of him!"

" **Ka?** " She said while pecking said man's head. " **Ka Ka?** "

"Ow." he spoke in his calm tone. "That hurt."

The chick pecked some more before getting off and landed on Yang's breasts. " **Ka.** "

"Ow! Get off!"

" **Ka.** " It turned to her before biting her nose again.

"GAH! Ne moze! Zot un geain!"

"Summer! Let go of your aunt's nose!"

" **Ka?** " It said while letting go and hopping off her and walked towards Ruby. " **Ka Ka Ka.** "

"Ruby, care to explain why you have a Grimm chick?"

"The long or short version?" She asked while picking Summer up.

"Short."

"Well you see…...I found her egg, thought it was a dust crystal, brought it back, it hatched, and now...I'm her mother."

"..."

"And Nora turned her into a hat and well…"

"It went badly." Weiss testified for her.

"I see." He said while the chick started to look at him oddly. 'Did Salem make this one or is it natural?'

" **Ka?** " It said while getting out of Ruby's arms and landed on Ozpin's head again before pooping on it and flew onto Jaune's head and fell asleep.

His eye twitched. "And you brought it back because…."

"I thought it was a dust crystal." She gulped. "But now it's kind of different with her being well...like a baby to me."

"So she's already imprinted on you?"

Ruby nodded as the chick ruffled its feathers on Jaune's head. "Yes headmaster."

"And just how much does she listen to you?"

"A lot." She said while turning to Summer. "Summer, come here girl."

" **Ka?** " She yawned before getting up and flew onto Ruby's shoulder and nuzzled her head. " **Ka Ka.** "

"Then were you the one who planned on her pooping on me?"

"No, that was all Summer." Spoke Blake. "She's kind of…."

"A poop mester." Weiss said with a slight groan at the bad pun. 'Why did I say that?'

"Ha! Nice one." laughed Yang.

"S-Shut up."

The chick looked at Weiss before growing a little more from the negative emotions from the room. " **Ka? Ka Ka.** "

And by big, it meant as big as a small toddler.

"Did she just grow?" asked Jaune.

"I think so." Pyrrha said in shock.

"It must be negative emotions." Ren hypothesized. "Since Grimm grow stronger from emotions like anger and envy, it's possible that they grow at a young age by somehow converting dark auras into muscle mass and biological growth."

"So the more negative we are, the more she'll grow."

"Big time."

"Renny is smarter than anyone!" Nora grinned.

"No, I'm not Nora."

"What do you think we should?" Blake asked Ozpin.

"..."

"Please headmaster. Let me take care of Summer." Ruby begged. "I'll be a good mom and I'll keep her from attacking anyone, but please let me keep her!"

"What about pooping on people?"

"I'll potty train her." She said while using her puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

" **Ka?** " Summer said while mimicking her mother.

'Damn it! Why must girls use that!' "Fine, but if this Nevermore poops on anyone. She's gone."

"What do we do if she gets too big?" asked Weiss.

"Then we use the forest, find a patch where she can spread her wings and find food on her own." He said as the chick jumped onto Pyrrha's head.

" **Ka Ka Ka.** " She said while looking upside down at the redheads face. " **Ka?** "

"Uh hi?"

" **Ka.** " She said while moving its head up and rested quietly on her head. " **Ka.** "

"In the meantime, I expect none of you coming back here with problems involving...what did you name the baby?"

"Summer." Ruby said. "Yang suggested it."

'Ah, using her mother's name. Makes sense remembering her love for crows.' he thought. "Well, you may return to class, just keep your daughter in line."

She blushed. "Ok."

" **Ka?** " Summer said while looking at her mother. " **Ka?** "

"Let's go guys."

The group nodded while they left the room but not before Summer did something naughty.

"Ew! She pooped on me!"

" **Ka Ka Ka Ka.** "

(Later)

Ruby sighed while trying to hold Summer on her shoulder, even if said bird was the size of a small child and just as heavy. It also didn't help that her talons were digging into her skin.

" **Ka Ka Ka.** " Summer squawked while looking at Nora and Fox. " **Ka Ka Ka Ka!** "

"What's that girl?"

" **Ka Ka Ka!** " She said before getting off of Ruby and landed on Fox's head. " **Ka.** "

"Oh you wanted to sit on his head."

" **Ka.** " She said before growing a little bit bigger as Fox got squashed due to the mass increase.

'Ow…' he thought. 'Must keep my oath of silence, even if this bird is crushing me.'

Summer got off him before walking towards Sky and pecked him violently.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Summer stop!"

The bird did before flying over to her. " **Ka.** "

"You gotta stop pecking people."

" **Ka.** " She said before seeing Coco and flew towards her. " **Ka Ka Ka!** "

"Woah! Not again!" spoke Coco before running from the bird. "I just used a new conditioner!"

" **Ka Ka Ka Ka Ka!** " She cried before landing on her and sat on her back while laying on her. " **Ka.** "

'Oh, well….this isn't that bad.'

" **Ka.** " Summer said while falling asleep. And grew a little bigger at the same time.

'Or I could be wrong every time.'

"Hey Ruby, ever thought of dressing Summer up?" asked Nora.

"Why would I do that?"

"Just asking cause this is like a pet and daughter all in one. And I saw all sorts of people dress their kids up so I figured I should ask."

"...did you drink coffee today?" Ruby asked while Summer woke up and grabbed Jaune by the hoody before dropping him on Coco and sat on both. "Because that sounds like you'd mention after coffee."

"I did not!" She yelled as Summer grabbed Yang and did the same thing as before. "I was drinking tea!"

"I can't tell if that's good or worst."

"It's good." She grinned as Summer put Weiss, Blake, Velvet and for some reason Pyrrha under her.

" **Ka...Ka.** " She said while laying down and sleeping on the 'nest' of humans.

"Ruby, tell your 'daughter' not to get any ideas on laying eggs." frowned Weiss.

"Nevermores can't lay eggs until they are bigger than the school." Blake clarified. "So we don't have to be...yoked."

"Boo/good one Blake!"

"Get off!" spoke Coco from under them.

"Sorry Coco." Jaune said. 'This really hurts….if I didn't have a small part of me likening this.'

Summer kept on sleeping while ruffling the feathers occasionally.

Nora pulled her Scroll out and took a picture. "Nice."

"Nora." Ruby sweatdropped. "Just stop that."

"Nope, every mother needs a few baby pictures."

"Nora!"

That was when Glynda and Ozpin walked in and saw the 'nest'.

"Um, are we interrupting something?"

"No/yes!"

"Then why is mister Arc being crushed by some female students?" Joked Ozpin. "And right in the middle of a cuddling session with miss Adel too."

"HEY!"

That woke Summer up as she grabbed Glynda and added her to the 'nest'. " **Ka Ka Ka.** "

"...looks like your daughter likes being a matchmaker." Ozpin said to Ruby with a chuckle.

"HEADMASTER/OZPIN!"

(Much later)

Summer looked around the room while feeling stuck, well since she's now the size of a small car. " **Ka.** "

"What's wrong Summer?"

" **Ka.** " She carted out while looking really uncomfortable. " **Ka Ka Ka.** "

"Oh, the room's too small."

"Yes." Groaned Yang while pinned to the wall with Weiss and Blake. "It's too tight for anyone!"

"She needs to leave." groaned Blake.

"No!" Ruby yelled. "She's not leaving me!"

" **Ka Ka Ka!** " Summer said while trying to flap its wings but couldn't.

"We mean she needs to leave the room and get some space." spoke Weiss while trying to get some breathing room.

Ruby sweatdropped. "Oh, but how are we going to get Summer out? She's um….fat?"

"More like big boned. Like Yang's chest." Weiss frowned. "Or Blake's. Depends on chest size, I mean birds have big chests and lungs so that might be-"

"Ok ok, no need to get all technical!" Yang yelled out. "Really you're more of a dust expert, not a bird expert."

"We could blow a hole in the wall." suggested Blake.

"I expected that from Nora not you." Ruby sweatdropped. "And with what?"

"Your scythes blaster function." They deadpanned.

"Oops, forgot about that."

All anime fell as Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and set it into its blaster form. She took aim and fired, causing a hole to blow open.

"All ready." She said while Summer walked towards the hole, stretched its wings, and took flight while grabbing Ruby by the hood.

" **Ka Ka Ka!** "

"Aaaahhh!"

"Ruby!"

Summer continued to fly before turning around and landed on Beacon's highest tower. " **Ka Ka!** "

Thankfully, Ruby was ok and on a ledge. Bad news, she didn't like being this high up.

"Summer! Why'd you bring me up here?" she asked while holding on tight.

" **Ka.** " It cocked her head and looked to the horizon. " **Ka.** "

"I know you like stretching your wings, but you didn't need to bring me up here!"

Summer cooed sadly before flying off and landed on the ground, which was Cardin.

"Ow!" he groaned. 'Why me?'

" **Ka.** " She said while letting Ruby go and pooped on Cardin's back. " **Ka Ka Ka.** "

"Damn you and your bird Ruby!"

"Hey! That's daughter, not bird to you!"

"I don't care if this bird's your mother! Get it off me!"

Ruby glared before looking at Summer. "Give him a good fast flight."

" **Ka!** " She chirped while grabbing Cardin and taking flight and flew fast and right towards the stratosphere.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as the Nevermore started to do loop de loops at about 900 feet in the air. "AAAAHHHHH!"

" **KA!** " Summer cried before tucking her wings back and started falling down to earth at a few miles per hour.

'I'm gonna die!'

Summer then opened her wings as they got closer to the ground and dropped Cardin.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed before landing in a rose bush. "AYI!"

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"..." Cardin looked at her and saw a very cold glare from her. 'Scary.'

"Now apologize to Summer or else."

"S-S-S-S-Sorry."

"Not to me." She smiled falsely as Summer landed next to him. "My precious daughter, Summer."

" **Ka!** "

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

She didn't hear him as she cleaned her feathers.

"Try saying it louder." Ruby said as Summer got bigger until she was the size of a small truck. "I don't think she heard you."

"I'M SORRY DON'T EAT ME!"

Still Summer didn't hear him as she grew to the size of a medium sized truck. " **Ka...Ka.** "

"Louder!"

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" He screamed like a girl.

This time she noticed and looked at him, before pecking his nose hard.

"She says 'I will forgive you if you don't hurt my mom'."

"I won't just don't eat me!" He screamed before fainting.

"Good girl." she smiled patting the Nevermore on the head.

" **Ka.** " She cooed happily while nuzzling her mother's head.

(Much later)

It was a strange day. One, Summer was as big as an air ship! Two, she was trying to get inside the window to RWBY's room. And three, she was stuck.

"Summer you can't get in here anymore!"

" **Ka.** " She said while trying to get in and failing. " **Ka Ka.** "

"Ruby." Weiss said. "Get Summer out of the window before she gets hurt!"

"I'm trying!" spoke said girl trying to push Summer's head out.

" **Ka Ka!** "

"I know you want in but you're too big!"

" **Ka?** " Summer said while stopping herself from getting into the room temporarily.

"Yang can you make another hole?"

"Busy." Yang said while playing some Raven hunters. "Really busy here."

The game crashed and started to cook with smoke coming out of the tv.

"Fuck!"

"Just help me!" Yelled Ruby.

"Fine, stand back." She said while walking over to the area and used her gauntlets to make a large hole in the wall.

" **Ka!** " Summer squawked while trying to get into the room again.

"No!" They cried holding her back out of the room.

" **Ka Ka Ka!** "

"Please Summer, you can't stay here!"

" **Ka….?** " Summer said while stopping. " **Ka?** "

"You're too big. And you might hurt someone."

The Nevermore looked hurt by that as she moved her head back and turned away before taking flight and flew away.

"Wait! Summer!"

But she didn't hear her as she flew away from the only home she ever knew. All the while feeling like her mother wanted her to leave. " **Ka!** "

"Aw man. We gotta follow her."

"How? She's flying too fast." Weiss yelled.

"Yang." Ruby said sternly. "Throw me and use your weapons as momentum. I'll use my scythe to go faster and grab onto Summer's feathers."

"You sure? Sounds risky."

"Just do it!" She yelled. "Or Summer will be gone forever! So go go GO GO GO!"

Yang groaned while grabbing Ruby and threw her while using her weapons to increase the distance and power of the throw.

Ruby turned Crescent Rose and started firing over and over to propel herself farther. As she got closer to Summer her ammo ran out. "Oh shit."

"Ruby!" cried the others seeing the girl start falling.

"SUMMER!"

The Nevermore heard that and turned to see her mother falling. " **KA!** "

"AHHH!" She screamed as she got closer to the ground. She covered her eyes and waited for death. But it never came as Summer grabbed her by the beak at the last second. "Uh?" she looked and let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, thanks Summer.

Summer nodded while throwing her onto her back. " **Ka.** "

"Summer, why'd you fly off like that?"

" **Ka.** " She said sadly while Ruby started to understand.

"Was it because I told you that you were too big?"

" **Ka….** "

"Summer, just cause you were too big to fit in the room doesn't mean we didn't want you around. You just need to learn on how to live outside is all."

" **Ka?** " She cocked her head towards Ruby with a chirp of surprise.

"I didn't mean to make you leave. I was...just wanting you to have some space. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

" **Ka?** "

"Of course I love you, but even I know eventually you'll have to leave the nest."

Summer cooed sadly at that part.

"I know it's sad, but trust me, that way you'll get a chance to go out and see the world."

" **Ka ka?** "

"I don't wanna lose you either. Especially what others think of Grimm, but you've got a better chance moving out there free then stay in one spot for too long."

Summer cooed again while turning around and back to Beacon. " **Ka Ka Ka.** "

"I know, that's why until the time comes, you're sticking with us."

" **Ka Ka.** " She said while flying faster until they made it back as this time she landed on Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora, who were just sitting on a bench.

"Gah!"

"Ayi!"

"Ow!"

"Get off us!"

" **Ka Ka.** "

'I just hope she learns to stop with that.'

(Later)

Ruby, her team, JNPR, the students body and the professors looked at Summer, who was as big as a semi large airship, with a sad expression.

Today was the day, the day where she has to leave and return to the wild.

And that made some feel sad and a little depressed since they got used to the tamed Nevermore. Even if she pooped, squashed, or just pecked them, Summer was kind of like a part of Beacon in a way.

"Well girl, I guess it's time."

" **Ka.** " Summer said while nuzzling Ruby's face. " **Ka Ka.** "

"Don't worry, just be careful of any hunters and try not to get into too many fights. But don't let any of the other Grimm boss you around."

Summer nodded before looking at everyone else. " **Ka Ka Ka.** "

"Looks like she wants to say goodbye to everyone." Blake said as Summer looked at Cardin and pecked him lightly. "Even you Cardin."

"Yeah yeah." he frowned at the pecking.

Summer then surprisingly rubbed his head slightly before moving back. " **Ka.** "

"See? She can appreciate jerks too."

He blushed. "S-Shut up."

Ruby chuckled a little while feeling something hurting her chest. 'Is this...what mom would have felt like if….she was still around?'

" **Ka Ka?** "

Ruby moved over and rubbed her head. "Time to go girl."

" **Ka.** " Summer cooed while using her wings to make a hugging motion to everyone there. " **Ka...Ka.** "

"Summer, promise me this." Ruby said while holding back tears. "Never forget your family or your mom."

" **Ka.** " Summer chirped before moving her wings to the side and slowly took flight.

"Bye Summer." waved the crowd.

"Summer! I love you!" Ruby called out as Summer flew into the distance.

" **KA! KA KA!** " She cried out as her form disappeared over the horizon.

"Summer…" Ruby sniffled as the crowd left, besides the professors, RWBY, JNPR, and CVYF. "I hope she'll be alright."

"Summer will be fine." Coco said. "Besides, if she can keep her own against us then she has nothing to worry."

"Agreed." Jaune said. "Plus if we do see her again she might remember you Ruby."

"Who knows, she might even have her own nest and settled down?"

"Still…." Ruby cried. "I...I….I'm going to miss her!"

Yang patted her back. "Don't worry, it's natural to cry."

And she cried onto her sister's chest while feeling like she lost a part of herself.

"There there. It's alright Ruby."

(Later)

-Beacon/Vale invasion-

Ruby ran as fast as she could as the treacherous Cinder Fall had Pyrrha on the ropes and was ready to kill the amazon with a arrow, point blank.

"Any last words?" Cinder said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's a big Nevermore." spoke Pyrrha looking behind her.

"What do you mean?" She asked before turning and saw a massive Nevermore the size of a Dragon with red markings on it flying towards her.

" **KA!** " It cried out before firing feathers at the woman.

Her eyes widened before she quickly rolled away while Pyrrha ran to her weapons. 'What the?! But mistress Salem's power should be controlling that Grimm?! What's it doing?!'

The Nevermore attacked again while Pyrrha and Ruby attacked in unison at Cinder. " **KA KA KA!** "

"Summer!" smiled Ruby while swinging her scythe at Cinder. "You're back!"

"You named a Nevermore?!" Cinder said in shock while dodging the weapons and feathers.

"Better than that, I'm her mother!" Ruby yelled while Pyrrha sliced Cinder's right and left arm and leg.

'Damn it! I can't fight three at the same time!' Cinder thought as a large feather embedded itself in her right foot. "GAH!"

" **KA KA KA!** "

"That's right girl!"

Cinder growled before getting pinned by another feather to the foot. 'Ahh! Damn it!'

"Summer, you can stop now!" Ruby yelled to her daughter as the feathers stopped shooting. "Now Cinder, you're going to jail. And nothing can stop it."

" **GRA!** " Cried out a monstrous voice as a massive Dragon appeared and charged towards the tower in which the battle took place.

'Mistress Salem!' "Looks like none of you we'll be taking me anywhere!"

" **GRA!** "

Ruby and Pyrrha saw the Dragon and were on guard as Summer got ready to be mounted. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but it looks like we have our hands full." Pyrrha said before getting an idea. "Ruby, let's get on Summer and go heads on with this Grimm."

"Sounds good to me!" she declared before they got on Summer who flapped her wings and took flight and went after the Dragon.

"To battle!"

"For Vale!"

" **KA KA KA!** "

The Dragon charged at the three as the frame turned into a final battle artistic rendering while the screen went black.


	8. Chapter 8

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 8

What if Yui and Omni became genies?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Universe Hercules 1241 ALL, Underworld-

"Again, why are we here?" Asked Omni looking around in the realm of Hades. "You know I hate this Disney underworld."

"Since when?"

"Since Hades tried stealing my soul." he frowned. "Good thing I don't have one and left it in Universe Touhou DA."

'That's what he thinks.' thought Yui with a snicker.

"I can hear your thoughts you know."

"Well consider it payback for what happened in the monster hotel."

"...I didn't try anything besides win so ha!" Omni laughed before seeing a ghost. "Oh look! It's a genie!"

"If by win you mean cheat then yes."

"Yui. I just saw a genie!" he pointed to a ghost with arabian clothing and holding a cobra staff. "And it's an ugly one too!"

"Why worry about them when we can literally do whatever we want?"

"One word. Chaos." he grumbled while remembering that blue winged cat. "Anyway, let's go talk to him. Who knows, we could have some fun."

"You go first, I'll follow."

Omni sighed before walking towards the ghost. "Hello mister genie, how's life in the underworld?"

"What do you think? I once had all of Agrabah in my hand! But that accursed street rat foiled me!"

"So? It's not like he tricked you as well a human into a genie's' body and soul then trapped you and killed you by throwing a lamp in some lava and them making a deal with Hades to being alive for killing Hercules but got your staff broken and….well stuck here until the end of time right?"

"How did you even know that?"

"Let's just say we know a lot and can do a lot more than a genie."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Interdimensional beings older than the universe that can make anything possible. Even turning you into a girl if need be." Omni smirked under his hood. "But we keep order and chaos at a minimum, unlike you Yui." He pointed to Yui. "You like making too much mischief with anything involving Pokemon!"

"Oh please, you're so obsessed with cats and rabbits I'm surprised you haven't fucked any."

"I'm not into bestiality!"

"Suuuuure."

Omni frowned while not noticing the ghost was concocting a idea. "Yeah and you're not into naked genie girls with large tits! And I saw the porn so NO denying it!"

"You know." Spoke the ghost. "I think you don't have any abilities beside bickering like parrots over a cracker."

"Hey! At least I can handle a lot more stuff then you can! You get bent out of the shape when yaoi is brought up."

"Hey! Just shut up fat hater!"

The ghost sighed before saying again. "You know, I think you're just simple men with no powers whatsoever. I bet you're just annoying, pathetic, and worthless individuals with no lives besides acting like children."

That got both robed figure's attention.

"I believe that you two are just here to die and make life miserable for the normal spirits here."

"...care to say that again?" asked Yui with a cold tone.

"You two are powerless men with no lives." the ghost smirked. "I dare say you can't even create a lamp out of thin air."

"Oh really? Well I can make one, and when I do, I'm gonna shove it so far up your ass that your doctor will be barfing for a month." scowled Yui before his hands started glowing.

"Same, but I'll make it so you CAN'T scream in pain!" Omni yelled while taking out a sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the glowing hands.

'Such fools.' the ghost though as the two figures made a lamp that looked like his old one but made of solid gold and diamonds. 'And soon they will face the power of Jafar!'

"See? Now take your clothes off, bend over, and take a nice deep breath cause this is gonna hurt like the big bang." smirked Yui sadistically.

"Or," the ghost said while sending a blast of magic at the lamp, causing it to glow. "You can just get sucked up like ships in a whirlpool!"

The lamp shook and spasmed as a tornado of magic grabbed the figures and caused their hands to be shackled by gold armbands.

"What the!?" yelled Omni. "You tricked us!"

"That was the point! Now have fun being a genie for eternity AHAHAHAHA!" the ghost laughed before vanishing as the tornado started to suck Omni and Yui into the lamp.

"Grab onto the edges!"

"I can't!" Omni yelled while making a portal under the lamp. "But I can get us out of this mess! I prom-"

They got sucked into the lamp at that point as the lamp fell through the portal.

-Universe 345-1 R, Remnant, Vale, Vale conner beach-

It was summer and all was well with teams RWBY and JNPR as they decided to head to the beach, under Ruby's suggestion, to get away from school. And yes, Beacon had schools in the summer, big deal when the fate of humanity rested on their shoulders. No pressure though.

"Cannonball!" cried Nora running over before jumping into the water and made a big splash.

"Nora." Ren sighed while laying down on a blanket. "Please be careful, there might be electric eels."

"Sorry Renny! Too busy having fun!"

"Ren, if we get scared of electric eels, then no one would go in the water." spoke Blake.

"Yeah." Yang said. "Now sharks on the other hand are fine."

"No it's not." Weiss deadpanned while watching Ruby and Jaune burying Pyrrha in the sand. "It's going to scare more people!"

"My bad my bad." she shrugged. "But you gotta admit, wrestling with one of them would be really wild."

Weiss rolled her eyes at that before Nora came running back up with a lamp.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

"A lamp?" Ruby cocked her head. "Where'd you find that?"

"Floating on the waves." She grinned. "And look, its diamond crusted and made of gold!"

"WHAT!?" Weiss said while running over. "You found such a lamp in the water!?"

"Yep." she nodded before moving it away. "But it's mine!"

"Nora." Jaune said while Pyrrha got out of the sand. "It might belong to someone."

"I don't care! It's mine and Renny's marriage money!"

"Nora, we're not getting married."

"Please?"

"No."

"AW!" Nora cried while Yang grabbed it. "HEY!"

"Let me take a look at it."

"No me!" Ruby yelled while grabbing one end of it as Weiss, Ren, Nora, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune grabbed it as well.

"No me!"

"Stop it!"

"Please guys stop!"

"Jaunes right! Stop!"

"Nora stop!"

"No way!"

While this occurred they rubbed the lamp as it started to glow red and spasmed like a mad animal in the air and sand while spatting out strange blasts of orange stars.

All of them let go as it fell in the sand and kept shaking.

The lamp then caused a orange tornado to appear as two girls with strange yet sexy outfits appeared, one with a red bikini, long red hair and wispy tail while another was a long black haired woman with a black bikini and wispy tail. Both had large butts and massive J cup breasts.

"Ugh….what happened?" Asked the redhead.

The other one looked around and saw the teens. "Wait, we're in the RWBY universe. And why are we on a beach?"

"No idea and…..Yui. Did we change gender again?"

"Considering what you look like, yes." groaned the black haired woman.

She looked at herself and screamed. "Oh god! Why are we genies!? And why the J cup breasts?!"

"YOU'RE surprised at the big breasts? Great, hell finally froze over."

"I wanted Z cups!" She yelled. "Damn it you ghost!"

"Um who or what are you?" Asked Ruby confused.

"Well while my friend here goes nuts, here's the short version. We're genies and whoever touched the lamp gets three wishes. So which one of you touched it?"

"...what?" asked Blake.

The redhead calmed down. "We are genies and we grant three wishes, so who rubbed it?"

"I did!" cried Nora with a smile.

"Nora." Ren sighed. "Sorry, but we all rubbed it."

"Oh god." the redhead facepalmed. "This isn't good Yui. Not good at all!"

"Why?" asked Jaune.

"Look, since all of you rubbed it. All will be granted three wishes, separate. And since we are less powerful now, let's see." she caused a calculator to appear. "Three x four divided by this and that…...crap. About 24 wishes total, give or take."

"Of course it's 24, it's just adding them all together and multiplying it by three." spoke Yui. "Easy math."

"Still, besides the math, genies have three main rules."

"What's that?" Asked Yang.

"One, no killing so don't ask about oh say killing your exes. Two, no making people fall in love! Really it's simple but free will and all. And finally three, no bringing back the dead! It's gross, unnecessary and trust me, it's worse than a Grimm in a china shop."

"Why would a Grimm be there?" asked Ren.

"Just sayin'." Omni deadpanned. " Anyway anything else is fair game. Oh I'm Omni, master of space time and this is Yui, master of crazy shipping and occasional insanity."

"And Omni here can be quite stubborn, so if you need anything to deal with him, ask me."

Omni frowned. "I'm not. So," She turned to the teens. "Who's first, masters?"

"Me!" spoke Ruby before the others.

"Ok, now what is your wish oh master?" Omni bowed.

"Mmmmm, oh! I know. A cookie that can never go bad and can be eaten over and over again."

Omni bowed as a cookie appeared in Ruby's hands. "Just don't eat too much, can't have you the size of sumo or anything."

"Then again, you'd probably just fuck her."

"YUI!" She yelled angry. "NOT IN FRONT OF A MINOR OR IN FRONT OF YANG!"

"Considering the things I can do, that's nothing. Now, what's your second wish?"

"I wish to be like my mom." Ruby said while remembering her mon's figure. "In body not mind."

"Oh, you mean be older." clarified Yui.

"Yes. But….not too old please?"

'Please don't do anything stupid.' Omni thought with dread.

"Sure thing." Yui snapped her fingers before Ruby glowed and started to slowly grow taller and gain a curvier physique. She then stopped as she looked like her mom with a H cup chest and large ass.

"W-Wow! Thank you miss Yui!"

"I aim to please." she smirked. "Now for your third wish."

"I wish for Yang to find a boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"Done." Omni smirked while snapping her fingers as a bright light occurred over Jaune. "There, now you have a boyfriend, Yang." 'I love my job.'

"Um, but that's Jaune."

"So? He's a cute person and just your type. Also the wish sticks so….deal with it." Omni smirked. "So who's next?"

"I might as well go." spoke Weiss.

"What is your wish oh master of dust?" Asked Omni with a smile.

"I wish that I could have full control over my glyphs."

"Ok." She grinned while causing glyphs to appear on Weiss's skin. "Now you can make ANY construct without issue, just don't forget to use your imagination ok? Oh and the glyphs will fade while not in use."

"Sweet." she smiled while they faded. "Alright, next I wish….that I could go wherever I wanted when I'm feeling annoyed."

"Ok. And kaboom!" She said while making Weiss explode and reappear on a tree. "Tada! And now you can do it with ease, but picture where you want to go next time k?"

"Does she need to explode like that?" sweatdropped Yui.

"For effect." She grinned while Weiss appeared behind her.

"Boo."

"...Weiss. Were you trying to scare me?"

"Couldn't hurt could it?"

"Not really but your last wish?" Omni asked while cupping her breasts. "What is it master?"

She got ticked at the breast cupping. "Stop touching my chest!"

"Sorry, but the last wish master? We need to get going."

"She can't do that if you're bothering her." spoke Yui slapping her over the head.

Omni frowned while uncupping the breasts. "Fine. But stop hitting my head like Gibbs from NCIS!"

"Deal. Now Weiss, your last wish?"

"I wish to have a nice sized…..chest."

"K." Omni smirked as Weiss' chest grew until it was a size F cup. "There, one size bigger than your sister Winter."

She blushed bright red. "I-Isn't it a bit...big?"

"The alternative was this." She pointed to her chest. "And it might be….painful for your back. So be happy with it."

"Ok so who's next?" asked Yui.

"I will try." Blake said. "And I wish….to have my past under control."

"Aka, you want to come to terms with your past and to be able to not be tempted by it right?" asked Omni with a serious yet concerned expression.

Blake nodded.

"Yui, do your stuff."

Said girl clapped her hands. "Done."

"...I don't feel any different." Blake said looking over herself.

"That's because one must do it on their own. If I used magic then that would wipe your past and where would you be now? Sure it hurts, but wishing it away is basically turning into a coward who can't grow stronger from it."

"Yes, and trust me." Omni sighed. "If you ran from your past, then it will consume you like a parasite. It happened to us, and it will happen to you if you run. Blake Belladonna."

"So, I just wasted a wish?"

"No, because you wasted a wish you didn't need. But word of advice, your friends are your allies, don't shut them out because you're scared."

"So what do you have in mind other than that?"

Blake sighed. "I wish to have more competent clones."

"Yui, this one's for you since you LOVE clones."

"And I know how to use them." Yui remarked before clapping her hands. "Alright, give it a try."

She created a clone, but it looked like Ruby with cat ears.

"...huh?" Ruby said looking at the clone.

"...huh?" the clone mimicked it's counterpart.

"Um, is that normal?" asked Blake.

"Yep. It's a doppelganger clone." Omni smirked. "All the powers, abilities, experiences, and the like of anyone you know. Perfect for some distractions, but if they get hit…..they explode. Don't worry, it's a small one but it helps."

"Next wish."

"I wish for Faunus' to be accepted by all."

Omni and Yui blinked at that.

"Are you sure? That's a big wish."

"Yes."

Omni sighed while snapping her fingers. "K, it's possible but since it's affecting free will, it will work for all, but for a few centuries. That's how life is with racism. They will find a way to ruin it all."

"Final wish?"

"Yui, that's the final wish." Omni deadpanned. "Did you keep count?"

"I dozed off."

She sighed. "Ok, who's next oh masters?" she looked at Yang. "Oh master of brawls, what is thou wish?"

"For starts, I wish you didn't decide who my boyfriend is, no offense Jaune."

"None taken."

Omni blinked. "I can't, for if I did that I would nullify your sister's wishes as compensation. And you don't want your sister to cry right?"

She sighed. "Fine, then I wish you couldn't dictate anything else for me."

"Like? Be clear master."

"I mean let me decide my life and don't give me anything unless I want it."

She bowed. "Your wish is completed."

"Alright." she tapped her chin. "Next, I want….Bumblebee to get an upgrade to where she doesn't need to be repaired ever again!"

Omni snapped her fingers while said bike appeared, but looked like a futuristic bike from a sci-fi movie. "Done, and it never run out of gas or lose momentum. Oh! And it can fire flames if you press the red button in the center of her."

"And it functions as a vibrator." spoke Yui.

"YUI!" she yelled. "Don't DO that! Oh right, it also goes in time at 88 miles per hour."

"Then she can sleep with her ancestors."

"Or save someone." Omni winked at Yang. "Important."

"Now for the third wish."

"Simple." Yang smirked. "I wish to NOT be hurt by anything."

Omni smirked while a green aura covered Yang. "Perfect, now you can't be cut, hacked, sliced, diced, exploded or anything else physically and mentally possible." 'Even helps with arms.'

"Now you can pick up a side job of daring people to hit you with their truck."

"Or get sliced by a katana."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so anyway. Next master."

"Uh, I guess that's me." spoke Jaune.

"What is thou wish oh master of no semblance?" Omni said while accidentally hitting Jaune with her chest.

He blushed. "Um...well…..I don't know."

"...you're serious?" She frowned with a tickmark. "You're fucking serious!?"

"Ok ok ok! I wish to unlock my Semblance!" he screamed while backing away from the angry genie.

"Relax, she's 'pent up', if you catch my drift." spoke Yui before clapping as Jaune glowed. "There we go."

Jaune blinked while as he felt his body started to change into a girl with D cup breasts and a large ass.

"And the Semblance is, Gender change!" Omni laughed.

"AHHH!" she cried out while looking over her body with horror. "W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"You said awaken your Semblance, I woke it up but you never said WHICH one!"

"B-But….I'm a girl!"

"So? Is that so bad?"

"YES!"

Omni sighed. "It will return to normal after a while. And it allows you to use ANY sword techniques. Also, your friends ARE girls so don't complain! Especially Pyrrha, she a fucking good girl and weapon expert! You wouldn't survive without her so just….LIKE IT!"

"Excuse him, she's having a fan-rage moment."

"OH BE QUIET!" She yelled before calming down as Jaune returned to normal. "Your second wish master?"

"Well, I wish Cardin would stop being such a big jerk at Beacon for all of us."

"Ok!" She laughed evilly before summoning Cardin and turned him into a small girl of about nine that looked like Mavis from Fairy Tail. "Here, now you and Pyrrha can take care of him and he he he be a model citizen!" 'Take THAT ya pricks of anime!'

"Hey! What's going on!" cried out Cardin.

"Oh Cardina." Smirked Omni while pointing to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Meet your father Jaune and your mother Pyrrha."

"What?!" cried everyone with wide eyes.

"What?" Omni smirked while blasting Cardina with some magic. "She's your child."

"Dad, Mom. Why are we at the beach?" asked the girl while looking around, memories locked forever.

"Ok, this is weird, and this is coming from me." whispered Nora.

"Agreed." Ren said while Cardina disappeared back to Beacon.

"Your final wish master?" Omni bowed.

"To make it all the way it was before!" he cried out instantly. "This went from cool to weird way too soon!"

"Sorry, no refunds. Part of the genie gig." She sighed. "Really if that WERE to happen, then well, everyone's wishes would be nullified as well."

Jaune groaned at that. "Then...I wish we had a big barbeque?"

"Ok." She smirked while a barbeque appeared with lots of food prepared. "Don't worry, no strangeness here. Just food like burgers and Beowolf dogs. No Grimm meat in it."

"And thus it was Nora's turn."

"What wish shall you have? And again no making people fall in love, so no 'Renny' in love of you."

"Oh I already know he has the hots for me so I'm not gonna do that."

"Then….what's your wish?" 'Please don't let it be….sloths or half sloths half human hybrids. That world was TOO odd for me!'

"I wish I could see the future!"

"...that could make you brain dead. Or worse insane."

"Your point?"

"Plus the future might cause you to go bonkers plus….if you saw it you wouldn't like it one bit." Omni frowned. "It will hurt you like nothing you have ever experienced before or EVER afterwards."

"Last I checked, that wasn't against the rules."

"Ok then." She sighed while giving Nora the power. "But be warned, nothing can change the future unless you are strong enough, but even then you will be powerless against predetermined events."

"Easy." she smiled before her eyes glowed. "Speaking of the future." she slapped Ren's ass. "I saw that happening."

"Nora!"

Omni sighed while praying she doesn't see anything terrible or life changing. "Second wish oh master?"

"To have a big rump! For Renny that is."

"Bigger butts it is."

"Yes, a nice big one." Nora grinned.

Yui snapped her fingers as Nora's butt started growing. And it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of two Yangs.

"WOW! I'm big!"

"A bit much right?" Jaune deadpanned along with Ren and Omni.

"Fine, I wish I could change my body however way I wanted to!"

"And it shall be done." Omni said while covering Nora in lightning. "Now your body is a weapon, a disguise, and a lure for your Renny."

She jumped before changing herself to look older with bigger chest, ass, and longer hair. "Sweet!"

"And you can also use said body to become a chimera, just be careful. Grimm hybrids could be tricky with your...personality."

Nora blinked before gaining Nevermore wings on her back and a Deathstalker's tail. "Sweeet!"

Omni chuckled before looking at Pyrrha. "Oh master of the spear, what is your wish?" 'Please pick right….just pick right.'

"Well...I don't know. I never really gave it much thought because I never imagined we'd find genies."

"Well, take your time." Omni smiled. "After all, we are at your beck and call. Kind of like your fans all over Remment. You know cereal girl."

Pyrrha frowned at the name. ""Don't call me that."

"Sorry. So any ideas? Because you can just whisper it to me."

She sighed and moved over before whispering something in her ear.

"Huh huh huh." Omni nodded. "Is that your wish?"

"Yes."

She sighed before a black and white aura appeared over Pyrrha. "There, now you shall be protected from all but your true….love." 'Hopefully Cinder never finds out about the whole Jaune is the key to her 'Achilles heel' thing.'

"Thanks."

"No prob." She smiled. "Now your second wish?"

"I wish to be an expert in swords."

"But aren't you already one?" spoke Yui.

"With a spear not a sword. And….it might help Jaune out with training."

Jaune blushed at the consideration with Yui snapping her fingers.

"Thank you miss Yui." Pyrrha bowed.

"And your final wish?"

"I wish to...be half Faunus."

That surprised everyone, even the genies.

"Say what?"

"I want to be half Faunus so that I can understand what's it like to be on the other side of...society."

Omni sighed while snapping her fingers as a large red spider thorax and eight spider legs appeared on her back and butt. "There, you're half Faunus. A Black Widow/Golden Orb hybrid that can change between the two due to its nature. And your appendages will change to and from by will so you don't have to be freaking everyone out."

"And thus all the wishes are done. Meaning it's back in the lamp." frowned Yui.

"No." Omni frowned. "It's Ren's turn. And yes after this….back to the lamp for a long time."

"What do you mean?" asked Ren. "Can't you just...stay around?"

"Nope, we have the power yes, but…..once the wishes are done then we are stuck in the cramped lamp until the next master rubs it. But it will take a long time if we're unlucky."

"So let's hear what you got."

Ren pondered a little. "I wish to have the power to keep Nora from asking for more pancakes."

"Denied." Both genies and Nora frowned.

"That wasn't one of the rules so you gotta do it."

"Free will." Omni deadpanned. "If we do that, then it's against rules. And trust us, it will get crazy if the rules are broken."

"If you can decide which wishes to do, then why do any at all?"

"We weren't genies before today. We got stuck here by a dead genie ghost." Omni said sadly while making Ren glow green. "There...now you can freeze her in place…." she looked down. 'I hate his day.'

"Time for wish number two."

"So make it count."

"Alright, I wish…..we could all get stronger and faster in training."

"Simple." Omni smiled while making the groups glow orange. "Now you are like a RPG game, exp will increase by 5x the normal amount in training. By the time you're done you can go toe to toe with highly skilled hunters in no time!"

"And the last wish?"

"...I wish…." he said with a sigh. "That you two were free."

"Ok one Nora harem com...wait what?" Omni said in surprise along with Yui.

"You're free." Ren said as the shackles fell off the girl's arms and they lost their tails, but…

"Damn! We're still girls!" Omni groaned. "Well oh well, it might be fun right Yui? Since it's permanent now."

"Meh, it might be neat for a while, plus I can experience SO many new ideas."

"Like? Futa girls or sumo girls?" Omni joked.

"No, I mean I can now go and get fucked by a pokemon." deadpanned Yui. "You really should think outside of the box."

"Ya….you should as well." She frowned while getting a tickmark. "Because you caused this in the first place!"

"Oh up yours! At least I don't need to make everything a sumo just to get off!"

"I don't! So shut up you little bitch!"

"Bite me skittish douchebag!"

"I'll bite MORE than that you shit monkey!"

BONK!

BONK!

"Knock it off!" yelled Ruby. "Is fighting the only thing you two do all the time?"

"When it has to be...YES!" Omni yelled before getting punched by Yang. "OW!"

"Calm the hell down!"

"Grr, you're tempting us you know."

"And you're acting like brats!" Yelled Yang. "Really, do you even shut up!?"

"Of course, but considering this day and what happened in the past, let's just say I'm too pissed to listen to reason." spoke Yui.

"Same here." Omni growled. "And I didn't cheat that time! I won fair and square you trat!"

"Oh really? So you just happen to send me after the sword girls, the ones who want my head, against a dinosaur, and when I save them they just HAPPEN to hug me when we made it clear not to?"

"THEY WERE SCARED!" She yelled. "And I was busy with Bell with the other monsunos! How was I supposed to fucking know!"

"Because you have a habit of listening to people's thoughts, without their permission I might add, so gee, I wonder." she replied sarcastically.

"I didn't do anything!"Omni growled while dark auras appeared over them.

" **Grrrr.** " Growled a creature from the water.

"Nope!" Yui fired a blast into the water and caused several aquatic Grimm get blown away. "We. Are. Not. Doing. That."

But something else appeared, a fucking massive shark dinosaur hybrid Grimm.

" **GGGRRRAAAA!** "

"YUI! YOU IDIOT FUCK! YOU SUMMONED A NEW GRIMM AT US!" Omni yelled while destroying the Grimm with a single blast of dark lightning. "OH YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"That's it! I'm done." she turned and walked off. "Travel dimensions on your own!"

"FINE!" She yelled while walking away, only for Blake to appear in front of both and punched them back as Nora turned her lower body into a snake and squeezed both tight. "GAH! W-What are you doing!?"

"Ok, you two need to shut up, talk it out, and make up."

"Or else." Nora said while seeing the future. "You're going to regret it when a bone guy appears and kills you both."

"Wait what?" Omni said confused. "Us, get killed? Thats impossible."

"I'm literally seeing both of you perish, even after you say it's impossible due to your immortality."

"And this guy?"

"Skeleton, with a blue robe. Kills you and absorbs your powers and destroys the omniverse."

Both paled for different reasons.

'No, not the omniverse! It's my second home!'

'Great, now my collection is doomed.'

"Now just calm down and talk." Weiss frowned. "Or it might happen."

"I'll talk when she goes first." spoke Yui.

"...fine with me." Omni sighed. "But no secrets k?"

"Deal."

"Now talk." Spoke Yang. "Or get constricted."

(One long talk later)

"And that was why I didn't do anything that day, Bell needed help and even if I wanted to sabotage your chances, I didn't want it to be you know, biased." Omni sighed. "And I'm sorry for you to feel like that Yui."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for well….making you clean the bathroom with my toothbrush."

"And?"

"For fucking you after making that Godzilla universe."

"And?"

"And fucking you as a sumo."

"And?"

"...being a jerk to you in the Disney Underworld. It was wrong of me to be mad at you Yui."

"And?"

"And being a douche."

She deadpanned. "Um, that's not what I've been referring to, though I will accept them all."

"Then what? Being a brat?"

"No! It's calling me a fat hater or thinking I've got a problem with sumo girls! I don't, I'm just not into them as much as you. Second, when we made that deal all I wanted to do was bang the harems, which we already did in the end, and you wanted to fuck me as a sumo girl. It felt uneven and like the end results didn't seem to fit considering it's more of you winning a lot more then me. We banged the girls, but you banged me after I lost so really, if you think about it, what are you losing if I had won?"

"..." Omni looked down at that. "Oh….that. I'm so sorry for that too. It was….wrong of me."

"It's fine." she sighed. "But next time we make a deal, I'm making sure it's even or throw you in a volcano."

"Make it a black hole and it's a deal." Omni said before looking at Nora. "Can we get out now?"

"Uh? Oh you kept going on I slept for a little bit." she yawned. "Why were you two tied up again?"

"You tied us up. To keep ourselves from walking away, dying from a Bone god with a hatred for us, and destroying the omniverse, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" she released them. "Happy?"

"Yes." She chuckled before getting an idea. "Say Yui, why not stay here for a while? Like a mini vacation."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, Now." she said while laying near Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang. "To a nice vacation with these threesome hunters/huntress sandwich!"

"Hold on there. We haven't addressed the audience."

"Oh right." She smirked while looking at the camera. "Ready Yui?"

"Yup. To all our fans who might take this serious, I admit maybe we did put ourselves in the roles with anger and hatred, but we don't hate each other. We get mad and annoyed like everyone else, but it matters if we can learn to apologize and put it under the bridge cause let's face it, this is fiction. Getting angry forever over this is like being mad your whole life over losing a candy bar when you were five."

"It doesn't help, so remember. It's fiction, and life should be filled with smiles not hate." Omni grinned before laying back. "Now, to the sandwich."

"And don't worry, I already got back at her." whispered Yui before spraying Omni with a black perfume bottle.

"..." she blinked before the perfume disappeared. "Nice try, won't work."

"Oh it already has." smirked Yui as the ground started shaking. "Looks like they've arrived on time."

"What's going on?"

"That was a blend of my own mix. O'de Grimm. A special pheromone that attract Grimm for, you guessed it perverts out there, mating! I hope you can handle a Deathstalker's massive stinger if you know what I mean."

Omni gulped. "Yui, after this vacation. I'm going to pay you back in full."

"Duly noted." she smiled as Omni ran off with a stampede of horny Grimm after her. "Don't worry folks, it'll wear off in due time. But considering I'm a pervert, I'm gonna be helping to lend a hand. Save some Grimm for me!" before she ran after them.

"AHHH!" Omni screamed as the screen went black. 'Next time that Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha ship WILL be reality!'


	9. Chapter 9

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 9

This is basically a parody and joke for anime and the Bleach series in general, meant for laughs.

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

In a place where everything looks like a Disney castle on steroids, a group of black haired, pale skinned and black cloaked figured looked at a giant tv screen the size of an elephant.

"At long last my brothers and sisters, our time has come to crush the human world!" declared one figure in front of the others.

"Um, but why do we need to?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because! We don't need a real reason to conquer it with no resources to pillage in site, it's just common sense, duh."

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Meh, this is boring."

Just then a large black figure with a dragon's head appeared.

"Master, the Soul Reapers are not coming!"

"What? But why not? I deliberately sent out small letters proclaiming I was going to show up. That's just rude and out of character."

"What? I'm so in character!"

"Master, the new uniforms are here." spoke a girl so small she looked like a black pixie.

"Excellent! With these uniforms they will notice us and we will crush both worlds! Hahahahaha! Evil villain laugh, ahahahahaha!"

"Even if they look like Nazi uniforms with a hint of lameness?" asked a grunt with a eyepatch.

"Quiet! I have evil laughing to do! Hahahahahaha!"

(With Ichigo)

'This is just weird.' thought Ichigo while looking at a letter with cut and pasted letters on it. "Something tells me this is gonna lead to another sudden enemy of the human world and the soul society."

"Yep." Rukia said while laying on his bed. "And it will end with people dying and me marrying Renji. Even if we are already a couple."

"Well let's do the usual thing. Gather our friends, tell the head captain, he dismisses it, then say I told you so when they get invaded." he groaned before using his badge to leave his body. "Kon! We're dealing with another invading force."

"Alright, I'll do the usual, protect your family even though they're not in much danger here and be a pervert when Orihime hugs me between her chest."

"Ok and we'll be having some fun in between waiting for the enemy and become lovers." Rukia said as they flash stepped away.

(Soul Society)

The figures appeared in the city via a new ability we won't hear about again with the leader laughing out loud. They looked like Nazi's with very little modesty as they had only underwear around their bodies.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" he laughed. "I knew sneaking in like this would work. Most good villains get in before it's too late! Now my minions, go off in random directions until you're discovered and meet someone to fight, thereby ruining our whole sneaking in."

"Yes master!" they cried out before flying like robots all over the place and no one noticed the sonic booms from each one!

With Ichigo, he and his friends who can actually do something walked to the captain's meeting hall.

"Yo old man!" Ichigo yelled. "We have an invasion-"

"No we don't!" he denied. "Haven't you learned from our war with Aizen, the arrancar, espada, and even filler villains and movies that the soul society is in no danger?"

"Even if the Bounts appeared and our Zanpakuto spirits nearly destroyed the place?"

"Those were only dreams! The Soul Society is perfectly safe."

KABOOM!

"And there's the first attack and where I look more competent than the head captain." sighed Ichigo.

"You're right." Soi-Fon sighed. "Now let me just stop you, no offence for you saving us dozens of times."

"I'll hold her off, which makes no sense cause we have the same enemy while you and your human friends, who are less powerful, to go and fight an enemy who is probably stronger than the other people we've fought." spoke Rukia drawing her Zanpaktou.

Ichigo nodded while watching his friend/lover fighting the captain who was bored of doing this every time an invasion occurred and wanted to just relax and actually start stalking Ichigo as a friend.

(With Villan number 1823)

Said villain walked around and was a short girl who smiled and had a bigger chest than a usual tiny character like this. She clapped her hands happily and caused part of the walls to crumble. "Yay!"

That was when Uryu appeared.

"Oh hello mister emo."

"I'm not an emo, I'm just a dude who lost his people to a massacre and is always frowning while wearing a single color with badass powers. Also I sew, that makes me less of an emo."

"Nope you're an emo~" She laughed while her T cup breasts jiggled. "Now let's play!"

"Wait!" he held a hand up. "Before we fight, I need to know who you are, not backstory or your reason for this, but just how people will remember you."

"We are the Neo New New Meow, or NNNM for short." She giggled. "And I'm Loio, the general of time and decay~" she pointed to her chest. "And I'm the new loli with a big chest that perverts can jerk off to, but combining a little girl and big chest as one. It's new!"

"...Huh?"

"And I'm a T cup so jerk off he he~"

(With villain 57394)

With Chad, he was walking around down the paths with no signs because reasons before he spotted a bandaged figure in the same uniform appear in front of him.

"..." spoke the man that looked like a girl due to the hair being longer than her entire body.

"Wait, let me guess." spoke Chad. "You wear those to stand out, don't say anything, but can still kick ass and will have a face that surprises everyone, right?"

"..." the figure turned and pulled up a sign reading, _Yes, and I'm Silento, the general of silence and hair._ in bold letters.

"I take it all the others don't look anything their titles say, right?"

' _Yep._ ' the sign turned.

"Well let's start, you're gonna get killed off anyway after I get my butt kicked because I don't train that much with my hard to explain powers." he spoke as his arm changed and they charged.

(With villain 67539-1)

Said villain, who looked like a woman with small B cup breasts, a large insane looking drill hairstyle, and an eyepatch over her eye appeared. "Hahaha! I Tsun Tsun the general of drills and stubbornness have arrived! Now to find a man to get pissed at!"

"Yo." spoke Ikkaku walking over. "Looks like I'll be your opponent."

She blushed. 'How cute.' "S-Shut up you fool!"

"Wait, let me guess. You're the tsundere of the group with the crazy hairstyle that japanese people will understand more and make the more fanboys go nuts for, right?"

"Shut up baka!" she yelled while causing hundreds of drills to fall from the sky. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

"Time to use my bankai which actually makes me better then the captain." he remarked jumping at the drills with a grin.

(With villain 453)

A tall stocky looking guy who looked like a zombie dragged himself before spotting Renji in his path. "Mela, me….brains."

"Heh, you look like the one who got experimented on and relies on strength then brains, right?"

"Me...Zombi, general of….zombies and...brains. Me eat you!" he said before slowly running at him with sharp teeth on his skin appearing.

Renji pulled his sword out and charged.

(With villain 52332)

With Toshiro, he was looking at a girl with pink hair, a R cup chest, and holding a bloody knife in her hands. And she was blushing like mad at him.

'Sempai!'

"The standard yandere who nerds are gonna call their waifu and then be scared of thinking she became real." he remarked. "And a big chest too, now artists are just gonna focus on them then her personality."

"Sempai, kiss me, Yandeia, general of insanity and breasts, or I'll have to kill you~" she sang with a grin stretching out and with her eyes dark.

"Yep." He said before walking over and kissed her. "You're still going to attack me right or faint?"

"SEMPAI!" she cried out raising her knife. "Now I can kill you and keep your head forever!"

He jumped back before raising his sword up.

(With villain 1111112)

"Hey yo! I'm gonna beat you so bad your mamma's gonna feel it!" called the guy in the uniform who looked like a dark skinned man who was trying and failing to be a rapper.

"...huh?" asked Rangiku. "What was that? I was too busy looking at my boobs to notice you."

"Damn! Those be some fine boobedge! As general of rappin' and loose pants, M-C racordy is gonna beat and then fuck that sweet ass!"

She blinked before using her blade to turn it to ash. "Or not."

(With villain 48237)

"HAHAHAH!" cried out the dragon headed man with a grin. "I'm not Byraia, the general of betrayal and cowardness! I'm the general of bravery! AHAHA!"

Kenpachi just picked his nose. "Yeah yeah, if you aren't strong I'll get bored then kick your ass and go nuts when I find someone who can kick my own ass. Let's just get to the fight."

"No, let's talk like sissies."

"...why not."

"Good! Now let me start with my boring backstory you'll just forget anyway."

(With villain 451-234)

"I might be tiny, but I'll be so fast you'll be cut up and we can see your boobs." spoke the pixie looking member to Orihime.

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep on them, I love pillows, especially when they are without clothing." she crossed her arms. "Plus we need more fanservice to compete with Fairy Tail."

"Why not just hug, that usually works."

"Nope, not enough for the horny fans."

"And once again I'll need Ichigo's help while not growing at all." sighed Orihime.

(With villain 34666)

"So yeah, I'm the emo, Emoia the general of loneliness and self suicide, who feels life sucks and wants to do this for no real reason." drawled a girl who looked gothic while standing across from Yachiru.

"Well you're cute."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am and that's final."

Yachiru giggled. "Now I'll beat you with my new bankai that came out of nowhere and help Ken-chan while disappearing with no explainable reason."

(With Villain 4563)

"Arg!" yelled the eyepatch wearing figure who looked like a pirate from the new game Shantae ½ Genie Hero. "Avast ye maties! I Pirata of the seven waters of general shall smit ya!"

"So you're the one who's gonna make a lot of ocean references and play a pirate stereotype right?" asked Hisagi.

"Arg! I'll cut you for that ya oceanic hottie no one likes!"

"Hey! I use scythes and have more scars on my face then Kenpachi! Yaoi fangirls go nuts when I'm naked."

"...Then I'll make ya walk the plank to my bedroom after I beat you." She winked while charging him.

(With Ichigo and the main villain)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed a man with a Hitler look and a body of a tall gorilla. "I, Armon Metatron, king of the NNNM and child of Rangiku shall soon rule both worlds and take them for no reason!"

"What?" asked Ichigo. "Your….Rangiku's child? But she's not pregnant."

"Ah, that's the twist! I came from the future and chose to rule the world just because! No real reason, no horrible upbringing, I just felt bored and wanted to do it. Oh and I also have celestial powers for anything which will not be explained or talked about anymore."

Ichigo sighed while turning into his bankai form which looked like something like a hollow mixed with an angel/devil like reaper. "Let's get it over with. I have a sexy midget to fuck later."

"And remember, all battles with us and the others have to be cut down without the best action scenes being shown."

"Fine, as long as I fuck Rukia later." 'Which is gonna be implied instead of shown.'

(Ten LONG hours and unnecessary cutscenes later)

Ichigo sighed as he cleaned his blade in front of a dead Armon Metatron who was headless and dickless with a hole in his chest and looked like a pile of bones and flesh.

"I can't believe you used that super new move Kisuke taught you off screen Ichigo." spoke Rukia.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it's something that we'll never mention or show again." spoke Renji.

"Yep." Ichigo said before grabbing Rukia. "Now we have some fucking to do."

"And once again we do a better job than the head captain." spoke Ikkaku.

"Yep." Soi-Fon said while flash stepping after the two 'lovers'. "Now to add myself into this so the fans can fight over who's a better pairing."

(Years later)

Ichigo was now the head captain and had Rukia and Soi-Fon as his lieutenants and wives as two little children ran around with wooden swords.

"Well now that our series is over, we just have to wait till our kids are thrown into a spin-off." remarked Rukia.

"And where it's implied we have no parenting skills, died, or just disappeared." Soi-Fon added.

"Not to mention their childhood friends getting pulled into the conflict and where there's at least one pairing of a boy and girl."

"Amen." The girls said while the kids started to show Hollow and Soul Reaper powers at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 10

What if Neo finally talked?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown room-

It was early morning and in a room full of small dolls of a certain criminal mastermind and posters of exploding buildings, we find a woman sleeping on a bed.

Neo was snoozing away over the sheets while drooling a little. Which was cute for a girl that would kill anyone with a smile and an umbrella.

"Cheep cheep." Went a bird that landed on the window, a small morning dove to be exact. "Cheep."

Neo groaned and rolled on her stomach and put her head under her pillow to ignore the sound.

"Cheep cheep." It said before flying away, only to be replaced by a large pelican.

"Skrak! Skrak!"

Neo groaned and looked over and shook her head before laying back down.

"Skrak!" It cried out before flying in and pooping on Neo's head before flying away. "Shrak! Skrak!"

"EWWW!" she sat up and cried while running to the bathroom and turned the faucet on and tried washing it away. "That fucking no good bird!"

Yep, she can talk. And in a very cute voice too.

"It takes hours to clean shit out of my hair! Oh I'll find it and shishkabob it!" she spoke drying her hair with a towel. "Great, just fucking great. Now I'm gonna be mad all day."

That was when a cockroach appeared out of the sink.

"AHHH!" she screamed before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and used it to crush the bug.

But more appeared in its place.

"AHH! DIE YOU SHITS!" She yelled while grabbing her umbrella and started smacking them. "DIE DIE DIE!"

(One rampage later)

She panted and cleaned her umbrella off of the dead bugs. 'I HATE today!' She then put the weapon down and started to strip as she needed to take a shower right now.

(One shower later)

She sighed while getting dried off. "Much better. Really helps with these F cup tits of mine." 'Really, they are huge yet perfect for seduction missions.'

Knock knock.

"Who would that be?" She asked herself before the door opened and a bunny Faunus from White Fang walked in.

"Huh? This isn't the cafeteria."

"No, it's my room." spoke Neo with a frown.

She looked at Neo and blushed. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!" And slammed the door.

"Newbie." Neo rolled her eyes and started getting dressed.

Only for the door to open again as this time an ox Faunus walked in.

"Ok now wh…" he blushed seeing the panties and crotch shot before having a nosebleed and fainted.

She spotted and growled before marching out while stepping on the Faunus.

"Ow ow ow…." he groaned.

(Later on)

Neo sighed and put up her smile before walking over where Roman was looking over a map.

"Ok, now I'll need to put this bomb here." He said to himself. "Maybe a bomb here."

Neo looked on while thinking that Roman was cool doing his planing.

"What do you think Neo?"

She sighed. "You need a bomb around the back of the train and then add some TNT at the front of the train."

"Hmm, good call." he remarked lighting his cigar before dropping it and turned to her with wide eyes. "Neo….did you just….."

"Fucking talk." She sighed. "Yes I did."

"But, you've never talked. Not even made a sound."

"Because you never asked a good question. That and I feel in the mood to talk today."

"So wait, you weren't mute?"

Neo deadpanned. "No, no I'm not."

"Well did you ever suffer an event which rendered your vocal chords damaged?"

"No. But I had my tonsils removed, had pneumonia, and was a opera singer in my teenage years."

"...you know you could have just written that down."

"Where's the fun in that?" She shrugged. "I mean you don't write everything down when those White Fang members storm into your office am I correct?"

"Fair enough. But since you're talking now you can tell the others what to do, save me some time."

"...no."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not telling the others about my ability to speak." Neo frowned.

"Why not?"

"One reason." She said sternly. "My reputation. If I just go talking like a normal person then they might not fear me. That and I wouldn't get fricken free ice cream every time I'm in Vale."

"How does being silent get you free ice cream?" he raised an eyebrow.

"A cute face and my short stature does wonders." She said before making a cute face that she used for ice cream hunting. "See?"

Roman blinked and had to look away with a sigh. "Alright, you got me there."

She smirked while walking to Roman's face and continued to smile cutely. "Ok Roman."

"Ok you can stop now." he spoke looking away.

"Hehe." She chuckled while resuming her normal face. "Alright then Roman, now remember. Use TNT on the front of the train."

He sighed again. "I know I know."

"Oh and don't forget to make sure that the caboose gets set with bombs."

"I know!"

"And don't forget to kiss the ladies that try to fight you." She teased.

"I kn- what?!"

"Bye~" she waved before walking away.

"..." 'Neo!'

(Later on)

Neo sighed while eating some ice cream in the cafeteria. 'What to do now? Mmmm….maybe bug Roman again?'

"What up Neo? Mind if I sit here?" spoke Mercury walking over.

She looked at him while nodding. 'Great, I'm being nice to a pretty boy. What next?'

He sat down and sighed. "Man, nothing much to do today is there?"

She nodded.

"Well maybe I should go and ask Emerald on a date?"

"..." 'Ha! That's a laugh!'

"I always notice the way she looks at me." he smiled leaning back. "She so wants me."

'No, she wants to kick you in the gonads.' She thought as Mercury kept on talking.

"What do you think? Should I wait to ask her or just be toward about it?"

She smirked before nodding yes.

"Well which is it?"

She put up two fingers.

"Oh so the toward approach. Nice one Neo." he got up and headed off.

'Peace and quiet.' She sighed before hearing some screaming from Mercury. 'Looks like that worked out well.'

"Is this table free?" Asked Cinder with a smile.

'Ugh, not the slut!' she thought before nodding.

She sat down and sighed. "You know Neo, it's kind of hard planning an invasion. All the work and none of the relaxation, it makes one very tired. Same goes with Roman."

She just nodded. 'Well some of us have to do a lot of the grunt work, you think that's easy?'

"Well, perhaps I can warm him up a little after today's meeting?" She said with a slight smirk.

Neo tilted her head while inwardly hoping she wasn't meaning what she thought she meant.

"I mean perhaps we could heat things up with our current relation." She said. "Like see what his cane can do in special places."

'She wants to sleep with him!' Neo thought in rage. 'That's my thing!'

"Well it was fun but I must be going things to do and cherries to pick."

"The hell you will."

She turned and blinked. "Huh? What was that?"

"That was me you fucking slut!" spoke Neo standing up while everyone around turned and went wide eyed.

"W-What?!"

"Surprised? I can talk." She growled. "And you're a fucking bitch that loves cherries. Especially a certain hat wearing man I know."

"Neo can talk?" muttered one of the Fauni.

"And it's cute?" Another muttered. "That's just scary."

"And hot."

"Bill, quiet."

"Just saying."

Cinder narrowed her eyes and looked at Neo with a cold expression. "Care to repeat that?"

"You heard me. You're stepping on my territory you horny bitch. So fuck off or I'll discipline you like one."

That made the Faunus run off while Cinder looked ready to burn Neo on the spot.

That was when Neo said something unexpected.

"Go ahead, burn me and Roman won't be so happy." She smirked. "After all, I stole his cherry long ago." 'Not really but anything to make this slut leave him alone!'

"What?!"

'She fell for it.' "I took Roman's cherry and boy his cane made me limp for months after that nightly meeting."

Cinder scowled before turning and walking off.

Neo smirked while feeling pumped. "Yeah you better run. Because Roman Torchwick is mine ya slut!" 'Victory!'

'She's dead.' Cinder thought. 'He was MINE! My pawn to fuck!'

(Later that day)

We find Roman still looking at his map while planning the next heist of the century. 'Hmm….which area seems perfect?'

"Roman." Spoke Neo while walking in. "Want to call it a night and have some fun?"

"Not now. I'm busy with this heist."

"Aw come on."

Roman sighed. "Sorry but I'm busy. Why not go get some ice cream or something?"

She pouted before saying. "Maybe we can share some drinks instead? Your choice between milk or juice."

"Well a drink does sound pretty good right now."

Neo grinned. "From the tap or from the glass?"

"What?"

"You know, the tap or the glass."

"Um….a glass?"

'Drat!' "Ok, I'll be right back Roman. Keep your cane in check."

"What's that even mean?"

"You know, the cane." She smirked while eyeing Roman's pants. "The one you always keep with you."

"...huh?" he blinked and followed her gaze and went wide eyed. "Neo!"

She grinned. "I see you realized what a cane is Roman~"

"Well in that case," he walked over and looked at her with a grin. "I think I'll take that drink, but from the tap instead."

Neo internally grinned while the screen turned black.

(Next morning)

"Swuak! Swuak!" Went a large crow as the morning light hit the room. "Swuak!"

BANG!

It fell down after getting shot and groaned for the final time.

"Damn birds." Neo groaned while hugging a naked Roman. "Ruining the mood."

"I don't know, it got us up for another go."

"Heh." She smirked. "Good idea."

"And that's not the only thing that's gone up."

"Oh." She said while feeling the 'cane'. "Then we better clean it up then R.o.m.a.n~"

"Just try to keep all the cream in your mouth this time."

Neo grinned. "If you don't discharge the shotgun too early."

"Oh trust me, I've worked on the trigger."

They then got started again before the lights turned off and the screen went black.


	11. Chapter 11

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 11

What if Morrigan was Weiss' mom?

Series: RWBY and Darkstalkers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

We find the team just relaxing as it was a calm Friday afternoon and classes didn't happen today so, it was relaxation to all the students.

"Anyone ever get the feeling we have more free time than we should?" spoke Ruby.

"Must be you." Yang said while playing with Blake's bow.

"Stop."

"Nope. Sorry Blake but I'm not going to stop." she remarked flicking it. "I'm that bored and really it's either this or brushing my hair, which I've already done."

"Or you could bug Weiss." She deadpanned. 'But I kind of like this...no, don't give in to the ear petting!'

Weiss yawned before there was a knock at the door. "I got it." she stood up and walked over and saw a letter slip under the door, but when she opened it she saw no one was there. 'That's odd.' She looked at the letter and saw a strange mark on the seal that a pentagram mixed with the words _Aensland_ on the circle part of it. Her eyes widened while she dropped it and let out a choked gasp.

"Weiss?" Ruby said while walking over. "Are you ok? Did you choke on something?"

"N-No. It's fine Ruby." she spoke while hiding the letter behind her back.

"Well who was at the door?" asked Yang.

"Oh no one." She said while not noticing the letter reappeared on her leg. "Just a bump in the night."

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Really? Cause I could go for a quick nap." she smiled nervously. "In fact, why don't we all go to sleep and make sure no one can bug us. Close the curtains, lock the door, and just ignore anyone who comes by."

"Huh? Why's that?" Asked Yang confused.

"Just do it!" she cried out before rushing to close the curtains and locked the door before diving under her sheets. "Goodnight!"

"...is she on her period?" Asked Ruby innocently.

Knock knock.

"Shhh." spoke Weiss with a finger to her lips. "Don't answer it and just stay quiet."

Knock knock knock.

"Are you sure?" Whispered Blake. "It might be Nora or Jaune."

Knock knock knock knock knock.

"Trust me, it's not. Now just stay quiet and they'll go away."

It went silent at this point.

"See. Now let's sleep-"

"Excuse me." Spoke an unknown voice. "I'm looking for Weiss Schnee Aensland. Is she here by chance?"

Weiss paled while the others looked confused. 'Crap!'

"Oh she's here but she's not called Aensland." Ruby called out. "Who is this?"

"Her mother."

The others went wide eyed while Weiss groaned.

"Now can I come in or am I not welcomed?"

"Hang on." Blake got up and walked to the door.

"Don't open it!" cried Weiss jumping over and tackling Blake away.

"Hey get off!"

"No!"

Yang sighed while getting up and opening the door only to see a bat hanging from the doorknob. She looked down the halls and rubbed her head. "Um, hello?"

No answer as the bat flew off and hung on the hallway lamp.

"Ok, that was odd."

Weiss turned and groaned. "You just had to open the door."

"What do you mean?" She said while closing the door. "And why are you so paranoid?"

She stood up and rolled her eyes while pointing to the bat. "That's my mother."

"...what?"

The bat flew off and into the bathroom as the door closed shut behind it.

"What the?!"

The door opened again as a woman with long green hair, green eyes, an ample D cup chest, a large ass, wearing a white business suit that was customized to reveal her stomach and cleavage. On her shirt was a seal that Weiss knew too well. "You really need to clean in there. It smells worse than a werewolf with fleas."

The girls blinked while Weiss shook her head.

The woman looked at the group while looking uninterested. 'So this is my daughter's team. Boring to see that it's all women, no males to tease. Meh, I'll just find someone after this.' "It's been awhile Weiss."

"Yes mother, I know." she sighed. "Girls, meet my mother, who apparently can't even wear a suit properly."

"She's your mom?" Ruby said in surprise. "But you don't look alike."

"My daughter loves using dye. That and she keeps using bandages to keep her breasts small as a zombie's brain."

"Yeah still lost here. Did you...transform from a bat? And what's all this stuff about werewolves and zombies?" asked Yang.

She shook her head with a sigh. "Right, humans and their inability to believe anything. I happened to have transformed."

"Here's the short story. My mother is a succubus." spoke Weiss.

"An Aensland Succubus to be exact. For Makai's sake Weiss didn't I teach you anything as a child?"

"Makai?" Ruby asked confused.

"Home of all monsters such as me and my daughter."

"Wait, Weiss you're….a succubus?" spoke Yang with wide eyes.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes. "Mother, just why did you come here anyway?"

She smirked. "To check up on you. That and see if there's a few men to feed on."

"MOTHER!"

"What? It's my nature, yours too Weiss."

"Wait, so Weiss, you've….you know." spoke Ruby.

"No! Oh god no!" she spoke with a blush.

"Are you sure?" Asked Blake.

"YES!"

The woman chuckled a little. "The little Faunus really is a sight to see. Reminds me of Felicia."

"Who's that?"

"A catwoman who is more cat than human and is a nun." She sighed. "But unlike most of my subjects, she's a pacifist on occasion and likes humans too much." She then looked at Blake. "So who's on your mind? A sexy blond or a handsome red head?"

"W-What?" she blushed while Weiss groaned and covered her face.

"You know, who makes you cum the most. The blond or the redhead?" 'Teasing, best thing ever conceived by humans.'

"Mother!" spoke Weiss with a blush. "If you're not here for something serious then fly or walk out the door!"

She frowned while turning serious. "Then what about this, I'm here to tell you that the council will be observing you when you reach adulthood, which I remind you is in just a month from now. So show me what form you can take."

"..."

"Weiss. Did or didn't you train in your heritage?"

"...no."

She facepalmed while sighing. "Then we have a lot of work to do. I don't want my daughter to be exiled before she can become a princess now can we?"

"Wait, Weiss you're a princess?" asked Ruby.

"Yes." Said girl sighed.

"Then why are you part of the Schnee Corporation?"

"Simple." Spoke the woman. "I was out of Weiss' life for a while and her father thought it would be good being something as lowly as a mining company with slave labor. Really, why I fucked him is just stupid in hindsight."

"Mother, please don't start monologuing on details." groaned Weiss. "You ALWAYS do that."

"Like your step-sister?" She teased. "If that's the case then pulling a name out of a bowl a few years back was a smart move."

"Wait." Yang said confused. "You pulled Weiss' dad's name out of a bowl?"

"Yes, and it was a bore. He came fast and was pathetic at stimulating sexual intercourse."

"You mean he was bad in bed?" clarified Blake.

"Yep, bad in bed." She sighed before putting her fingers together. "And it was about the size of a pinky finger. And that's at full length."

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Weiss turned and marched out of the room. Only to be stopped by her mother….even if she's still in the same exact spot.

"You're not leaving Weiss." She said while changing her form as her suit vanished and turned into a sexy outfit with dark purple high heels, light purple pants that extended to her hips that had bats on it, a dark leotard with a heart in the center that showed off her breasts even more, a pair of white feathers that extended from the sides of her cleavage and over her arms towards her back, and light red bridal gauntlets. Her head obtained two small black wings with a purple membrane on either side of her head while her lower back gained larger versions of the wings that were about the size of her legs. "Not until I say so."

The girls were surprised at the change in attire while Weiss narrowed her eyes. "I came here to grow on my own, and I'm not gonna listen to you just because you showed up."

"Then I have no choice but to make you."

"Wait!" Ruby yelled out while coming between them. "Can't we just talk about this?!"

"Yeah, I mean we're all adults here right?" spoke Yang.

She looked at them before looking at Weiss. "You chose good allies my daughter. How about we just talk."

"...no tricks?"

"None whatsoever."

"Fine, but if you mention what happened between you and father, you can get out."

"On my word as queen of Makai." She said while turning to the girls. "So, what's to drink around here?"

"Um, we got milk."

"That will work." She shrugged while taking a seat on Weiss' bed. "Now it's customary to introduce oneself. Is it not?"

"Mother, this is Ruby, Yang, and Blake."

"Interesting and I'm Morrigan Aensland, child of the late Belial Aensland and current queen of all Darkstalkers." She smirked. "Pleasure to meet my lovely daughter's allies of the human world."

"Well it's nice to meet Weiss' mom." replied Ruby. "Kinda odd how she didn't talk much about you, but I'm starting to see why."

"Oh? You mean my nature or the fact I'm a succubus?"

"Both." replied Blake.

She shrugged. "It's all the same to me. After all, being queen is just boring."

"Well being taught how our species are basically sluts is just the same." remarked Weiss with her arms crossed.

"Weiss. Our species can't survive without sperm or certain chemicals the brain makes when aroused. You know this." Morrigan said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"An Aensland succubus and other sub species need sperm or in my case, chemicals from the brain, to keep us alive. If we don't we won't even last two days."

"Wait, you mean you eat brains?!"

"No, we take your chemicals from your brain when you have a wet dream. It's basically like sucking sperm out of dreams, but less fun."

"Wait, then if Weiss hasn't done it with a guy, does that mean….you've been sucking that stuff up when we have a wet dream?"

Weiss blushed at that. "Yeah...he he…"

Morrigan smirked at that. 'Looks like she's been actively using it. But it's only a fraction of the real thing, something I need to teach her later.'

"B-But I don't like it!" Weiss stuttered out. "Even if it keeps me alive it just makes me feel….dirty."

"...are you a child?" Asked Blake. "I mean, really Weiss. It's not dirty doing something like um that. Trust me, it's not dirty if you need to use it."

"You say that because you always read smut!"

"You just realized that right now?" She sarcastically said. "I mean really, I read smut yes, but it's not dirty to think about it. Now acting like oh say Cardin with his magazines, that's dirty."

"Considering all the stuff I've read on succubus and the stuff people draw them in, it makes it hard for me to feel pride when they do the craziest stuff when not even prostitutes would do half of that stuff."

"Weiss." Morrigan frowned. "Don't mistake our family as those commoners. We choose to take sperm, they on the other hand will just do it without hesitation or restraint. Something I wouldn't try unless starving."

"Well I'm sticking with wet dreams, end of discussion."

She nodded while getting an idea for later. "Alright then, now I want you to start with activating your succubus form."

"...you can't be serious? As in right here?"

"Yes or should I teach you how to turn into a bat?" She said while knowing that her daughter is afraid of bats, well vampire bats but hey a vampire did attack her as a baby so it's a lingering phobia.

Weiss shuddered before turning to her friends. "No one stares when I transform, got it?"

"Ok?" Yang said confused.

"Sure thing Weiss."

"Good luck."

She stood up with a sigh before her form started glowing. Her clothes started to shift as black and white clothing similar to her mother's attire appeared but with no feathers but ice crystals. Her legs had snowflakes on them and her wings were white with red membranes. Her chest also changed to a surprising DD cup and her ass grew a little.

"..."

"..."

"...wow."

"See? This form makes me feel embarrassed." blushed Weiss looking at herself.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that!" Ruby blushed. "I mean it was kind of um...hot. Like Yang meets Coco and professor Glynda hot."

"...and you just imagined that because?"

"I don't know! It just popped up!"

"Well don't stare." Weiss blushed.

"Kind of hard when Blake's having a nosebleed." Joked Yang.

Morrigan sighed. "Good, now stay like this for an hour."

"W-Why?!"

"Because I want to see you in your real form, not that human form you're so accustomed too."

"People will stare if I look like this!"

"Who said that you'd be out of this room?" She teased. "Plus it might be interesting for your fellow allies to see a 'closet cosplayer'."

Weiss growled while her friends chuckled.

"This is kind of cute." Blake said. "I mean, you do kind of act like your mom Weiss."

"No I don't!"

"It's true." Yang smirked. "Especially the whole succubus thing, oh and the whole aristocratic feel to you."

"I will find a werewolf and make it chase you if you keep talking!"

"Weiss." Ruby sighed. "It's not that bad-"

The door opened as Nora walked in with Ren in her hands.

"Hello you all! I have brought the ba..c...on…"

"Don't look!" cried Weiss grabbing her sheet to cover herself.

Morrigan sighed before smirking. "Why hello humans, are you in need of a pleasurable time?" 'That guy might be fun to tease.'

"Wow, who are you and what's with the outfit?"

"He he. I'm Morrigan Aensland. Ruler of Makai and Weiss' mother." She said with a grin. "And this is my casual wear."

That was when Pyrrha ran in with Jaune holding her weapons.

"Nora! There you are, you really need to stop doing that to Ren during...t..ra...in…ing." She trailed off seeing the strange woman and Weiss hiding under the bed. "Um….are we interrupting something?"

"No no." Morrigan said. "You just came in time, my daughter needs to show you a new look she hid from you." 'That blond is cute, so's the chinese boy, maybe they will entertain me?'

"I'm not showing them anything." spoke Weiss.

"Even if I turn into a bat?"

She shivered again. Just then Ruby took the covers off. "Eep!" she cried while trying to cover herself.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Meet Weiss Schnee Aensland." Morrigan smirked. "My daughter and princess of the night."

"Daughter?" spoke JNPR with wide eyes.

"Yes, she's my daughter."

"Mother!"

"Even if she's shy about her appearance. A shame too, since she makes a fine Aensland Succubus."

"Wait, succubus?" blinked Ren. "As in the female demons who seduce men?"

"Yes, but we also," she turned to Blake. "Can you explain miss Blake?"

"Fine, an Aensland Succubus is basically a elitist version of a normal succubus that also sucks chemicals out of dreams. That and they are more refined than most you read in porn."

"And Weiss has been one...this entire time?" asked Pyrrha.

"Apparently so." Yang answered. "I mean I didn't know until just a few minutes ago."

"That's….COOL!" Nora yelled out. "She's like a monster girl! Oh oh can you turn into bats-"

"Don't say that!" Weiss shivered.

"What? She was just gonna say bats." spoke Jaune.

"Jaune." She glared. "Stop."

"What did I do?!"

Morrigan shook her head at that. "Don't mind her, she's just afraid of bats after a vampire nearly sucked her blood out as a baby."

"That's horrible!" gasped Pyrrha.

"I killed it, but now she can't stand the sight or words, bat and vampire, without getting hives. Even turning into one causes her to panic." 'Something I need to fix before the council nearing next month.'

"So does that mean you've already done it?" asked Nora bluntly to the heiress.

Said girl looked away. "Yes, but it's not fun."

"Wow, who was it? And how big was he?"

"I don't mean that! I mean I've fed off wet dreams, not slept with a guy!"

"...then who's dreams did you eat? Was it a girl or a boy? Tall or short? My age or Ozpin's age?"

"...your team and mine." She admitted.

They blushed while she started banging her head against the wall.

'Damn it!'

"So um…" Pyrrha said. "Is it um…"

"Like tasting a smoothie?" Finished Jaune with a blush.

"Like ice cream." she replied while she kept banging her head. 'Someone just kill me!'

Nora blinked. "So if you saw our wet dreams then you know that I'm a rensexual right?"

"A what?"

"I'm crazy for Ren."

"We all knew that." spoke the others at once.

"You never said anything!"

Morrigan chuckled at that before noticing the time and changed into her business suit form. "I better see the headmaster now Weiss. Make sure you stay in that form for an hour and I'll be back in a few hours."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh and you two." She pointed to Ren and Jaune. "If you need any fun, just ask."

Both blushed as she walked out swaying her hips while Pyrrha frowned and Nora flipped her off when she left.

"Bitch!"

"Harlot."

"Guys, that's my mother you're talking about." spoke Weiss. "But you're not off center."

Ruby sighed while hearing something outside.

"AHHH!"

"Was that Cardin?" Asked Ren.

"I think so."

They peeked out the door as they saw a naked Cardin, with his eyes rolled up and his skin pale.

"Ah….bat...Faunus…." he said before fainting.

"Great, there she goes again." groaned Weiss. 'I hope she didn't cause too much problems.'

"Again?"

"Don't ask. It'll take all day if I told you."

"Well if she's a succubus she'll keep an eye out for any males, but I'm sure she can learn to control herself." spoke Blake.

"You think so?"

"Well she is your mom. So in all seriousness, her personality might mirror yours more than you think Weiss."

"That's like saying I'm going to grow up to be just like her."

"No no. I mean she might have more control over her urges then you make her out to be."

"Just wait, I guarantee by the end of the day she'll have slept with anything that has a penis."

She sighed. 'Stubborn. It might be a family thing.'

(With Morrigan)

The queen of monsters looked around and sighed. "This place is full of girls but very few men."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Glynda walking past her.

"Lady's first."

"I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Morrigan Aensland. I'm Weiss' mother."

"Then why is your last name not Schnee?"

"Because I hate the man." She grumbled. "That and we had a falling out before she was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up old wounds."

"It's fine, really that man couldn't hold a life even if he wanted to." She shrugged. "Especially in bed." 'I'm surprised it even hit my womb, it was so tiny.'

Glynda blushed and cleared her throat. "Anyways, why have you come here?"

She looked at her with a straight face. "To talk to your headmaster about an important incident my daughter will be attending to next month on her birthday."

"Oh, well I'll show you where he is." she turned and started walking.

Morrigan followed behind with a smirk.

-Ozpin's office-

Knock knock.

"Come in."

Glynda and Morrigan walked in. "Weiss' mother came to Beacon to inform you of an important matter about her daughter."

"Oh? And that would be miss Morrigan?"

Said woman smirked. "It's about something that your friend here shouldn't hear. Can she leave the room while we discuss?"

"Very well." he turned to Glynda. "Give us a moment."

She nodded while walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Now headmaster, I know you have cameras in every room so no need to hide the fact you saw my meeting with Weiss."

"Well you seem to have quite the eye if you managed to pick up on that right away."

"I'm more then that." She grinned. "And like you saw I'm a Aensland Succubus. Such beings like myself can detect faint details that humans can not."

Ozpin nodded. "And what you mentioned was a crucial point in Weiss' life, right?"

"Indeed. Now if I may get to the point. The Makai counsel will require my daughter to prove herself worthy of the throne. They require a demonstration of her powers, something you know now she hasn't been diligent about."

"Well she has done well to remain calm and collected, so if it's very important, I see no reason she can't be kept from doing it."

She nodded. "I see, but I neglected to tell my daughter was if she doesn't do it on that day, she becomes mortal and will be banished to another world. Something I don't want my child to endure."

"Well I have no problem seeing as it's your decision, and I do hope she can come back when it's over as I hate seeing a potential huntress giving up before she's graduated."

'How unique for a human.' "Then I'll take my leave, but first." She turned into her succubus form and used her wing to open the door as Glynda jumped back in shock. "We need to address the elephant in the room. Or in this case, the spy in the room."

"Glynda, were you eavesdropping on us?"

"I'm sorry Ozpin, but I couldn't help but worry." Glynda blushed.

"About what?"

"I think she was worried I would seduce you while we're by ourselves." Smirked Morrigan. "Don't worry though, I'm not that desperate. But," she eyed Ozpin. "Perhaps that's what you want headmaster?"

He looked unsure while Glynda glared at the succubus. "Um, I'll pass on the offer."

"Fine, but if you change your mind I'll be waiting." She winked while turning into her business form and walked out of the room.

"...that woman is perverted."

"Well that IS her expertise."

Glynda sighed at that.

(With Weiss)

"So wait. You mean to say that your aunt is a zombie?" Asked Ruby in shock.

"A jiangshi to be exact." Weiss remarked with a sigh. "Really, Hsien-ko and Mei-Ling are nice aunts but…"

"Being stuck in one body makes you uneasy right?" Pyrrha answered.

"Well duh. I mean it's just confusing to ask them questions if they talk separately." 'That and Mei-Ling turning into a talisman is kind of odd.'

"Wow, and I thought Grimm were something, but hearing monsters are a real thing is….woah." remarked Jaune.

"True, but Grimm are worse than any monster."

That was when the door knocked again.

"Who is it?" Asked Nora.

"You know who it is." Spoke Morrigan. "Now may I come in and see my daughter?"

"Fine." sighed Weiss. "Ren."

"On it." He said while opening the door, only to see Morrigan in a sexy bikini in front of him. His eyes widened with everyone else blushing bright red.

"Thank you handsome." She winked while air kissing in Jaune's direction.

"Mother! Why are you dressed like that!"

She smirked. "That suit was getting stuffy so I decided to change into something more comfortable." 'And to make some people sexual aroused. Like that blue haired boy.'

"Um, can you put something else on?" asked Yang.

"Like," Morrigan said while changing into a nun's outfit with less clothes around the chest and hip area. "This?"

"No!"

She then changed into a ninja with very VERY few clothing and more skin to her. "This one?"

"Hell no!"

Morrigan then changed into a shirt with no bra and some black see through panties. "Much better."

All of them turned bright red with Pyrrha and Nora covering the guy's faces and Yang covering Ruby's eyes.

"Hey! I can't see Yang!"

"It's for your own good!"

"But I saw your panties and bloomers Yang!"

"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"Oh relax, if you two are that kind of siblings I won't judge." Morrigan waved off.

"What was that!?"

"Mother! Just stop!"

"Mmm...nope. It's a mother's duty to annoy their children." Morrigan smirked while changing her attire to consist of a pair of very tight pants. "And that also includes their friends."

Weiss facepalmed. 'Right, I forgot about that.'

"Oh and Weiss. Did you by chance start dating a blue haired boy?"

"Wait, you mean Neptune? No, why?"

"Oh it's just I saw him in the halls and he started hitting on me. Not that I mind, but he's more of a blond kind of guy." She then remembered something. "Also, Ozpin said you can join me later next month to visit Makai."

"Fine." she frowned. "And I take it you want me to quit staying here too, don't you?"

"No of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Well….I figured you would want me to follow what our kind does in Makai." she replied confused.

She waved that off. "Makai can rule fine, especially when I leave it alone for a few centuries. You can be both Weiss, it's in your blood to be rebellious, or in this case, like your rebellious mother."

'Imagining you as a rebel is the last thing I'd picture you as.' she sweatdropped.

Morrigan saw that before walking towards her and hugged her. "Now this is grand. We haven't had such a sweet moment since two years ago."

"Wait, I just realized something." spoke Blake. "If you two are succubi, doesn't that mean her sister Winter is one too?"

She sighed. "Yes, but she's more like her father. That and she was more...committed to this man named Qrow." She took out a picture from her chest. "They have been seeing each other for a few months now."

"She's been dating my uncle?!" cried out Ruby in surprise.

"He's your uncle?"

"Yeah."

"...that's funny in hindsight. But back to the main point, Winter is a succubus as well."

"Wow….think we should tell him?" asked Yang.

"Lets surprise him." Ruby smirked. "It might be fun."

"Please video tape it." Nora grinned. "Me and Ren will watch it on our first date."

"No!" cried out Yang with a blush.

"Please? Jaune and Pyrrha might enjoy it too."

"Don't pull us into this Nora." Jaune sighed.

"But...you need to see a good joke after fucking!"

"NORA!"

Weiss facepalmed at that.

"She reminds me of your aunt Lilith."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later Weiss, right now I have to get going." she walked over to the guys and pecked them on the cheeks. "Who knows, I might pay a visit to one of you fellas later."

"Well um.."

"Um…"

"Go away." Both Pyrrha and Nora growled while holding their men tight.

She waved before becoming a bat and flew out. But not before giving Weiss a kiss as she flew out the window.

"I swear she's going to make my hair turn grey before I turn twenty." sighed Weiss.

"Aren't you already white?" Joked Blake.

"I dyed it white." she turned to glare at them. "So not a word to anyone else and you better not start thinking I'm gonna start sleeping around with every guy here."

They nodded at that.

"And don't ask if I can change outfits like her either."

"We didn't ask." Ruby sweatdropped. "But now that you mentioned it. Can you?"

"Yes, but I'm not doing it now or ever around you guys."

"Oh I get it. You don't wanna show off your ass." smiled Nora.

"NORA!" She blushed. 'I'll remember this visit mother!'


	12. Chapter 12

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 12

What if Yuno gained a power like Majin Buu and used it to help win the war?

Series: Mirai Nikki and Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yuno Gasai blinked as she looked around the neighborhood and smiled at seeing it was her own.

'Finally, I can see Yuki-kun again, but first I have to deal with a few things.' her expression darkened and her pupils shrank as she walked up to her house and pulled out the emergency key she had on her and unlocked the door before walking inside, making sure to stay silent and no one saw her.

Her _Mother_ was in the living room with her _father_ talking about her past self in nasty ways. She had to bite her hand to try and keep herself from lashing out too soon with a little bit of blood being drawn before she took a deep breath and put her smile on as she entered the room.

"Greetings, Kaa-san, Tou-san. You look thirsty, do you want me to get you both something to drink?"

"Yes, you can bring us some water, make yourself useful." her father muttered the last part loud enough for her to hear.

Yuno left the room and entered the kitchen before smiling her signature smile. She went to the cabinet with sleeping pills and grabbed the bottle before dumping several in two tall glasses and filled them with water to the top while making sure they dissolved before she set them on a tray and walked back out to the adults.

"Finally making yourself useful it seems, girl." her mother sneered as she and her father snatched the glasses off the trays. Both started drinking from them while Yuno tossed the tray to the side while her smile became her dark and natural expression.

"I hope you and Tou-san enjoy those, because this will be your last moments of freedom."

They turned to look at her as they started feeling very sleepy. They dropped the glasses with her father frowning as he tried walking towards her with an angry expression and his arm extended towards her, but dropped to his knees and passed out on the floor.

Her mother stared in anger and attempted to reach out to grab her violently, but fell as the motion carried her weakened limbs to the floor.

"Sweet dreams." smiled Yuno before she reached down and started pulling her parents by their arms out and down the hall to where the cage was in her room.

-time shift-

Her parents later woke up to find themselves in the cage they put their daughter in. Her father reached out and found the door locked and tried to open it with force.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting yourself out of their my _dear father_ " Yuno said from the corner of the room in which she was leaning. "You see, I tried every time you locked me in the cage." she walked around with a smile. "But it was never good enough, so I hold no sympathy for what I'm about to do."

She pulled out a pair of jumper cables as her mother began to sneer at her. "We provided you with food, and a home. You would kill us over the _kindness_ we showed you?"

"That's funny Kaa-san, maybe you'll keep making jokes in Hell." she smiled while attaching the cables to the cage bars and walked over to a battery she rigged up with a dial to send out the voltage. "I'll be starting your punishment now."

"Yuno! Let us out right now and stop this stupid joke!" ordered her father who kept tugging on the lock.

Yuno turned on the battery slowly and smiled at seeing her parents let out cries as they felt the voltage all around through the metal cage and turned it down after a few seconds.

"Yuno, please sweety, we never meant it; will you please let us out?" her mother tried speaking out as she twitched.

"Mmmm, nope." she slowly turned the dial up farther than the first setting and sent more volts through the cage.

They started screaming as their bodies twitched. Yuno kept up her smile before turning the dial back down again as they panted from the increase in pain.

Her father tried speaking out next ."Yuno, I'm sorry I was never there, but I can now. Let me out and just let this bitch who abused you die."

Her mother turned to him with horror while Yuno giggled. "Silly Tou-san, both of you are guilty, and will now suffer like I did." and that's when she turned the dial up to half the voltage in the battery.

They ended up screaming themselves hard as their skin burned. They clawed at the bars for desperation before feeling the voltage stop while smelling their skin burning.

"YOU WRETCHED CHILD! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU FIRST GOT HERE!" Her mother screamed at her.

"Well don't worry, all the pain will go away soon, but for now, please suffer." she smiled with a tilt to her head as she turned the dial to all the way.

They screamed themselves hoarse as Yuno watched smiling as their bodies burned and bled and tore; all the while screaming bloody murder in the room. After about a minute, their screams abruptly died and they fell limp as Yuno turned the battery back down.

Yuno started laughing hysterically before saying. "If only it was this fun the first time around!" but as she cackled and held her sides, she heard the front door open and grinned like a predator. "Sounds like 'I' just got home.'

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'm back as you requested." a soft and rather weak sounding voice answered. She didn't hear any sounds and assumed her parents were in a bad mood and slowly walked further towards her room with nervousness.

She walked into her room with trepidation before coming into a gruesome sight. She dropped her school bag and covered her mouth at seeing and smelling the dead and burnt bodies in the cage she secretly despised.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around before seeing… Herself?

"Hello me." smiled Yuno with her hands behind her back. "Say hello to our parents."

"W-why do you look like me?" she timidly asked.

"I'm you, well another you, but still you." she smiled stepping closer.

Alternate Yuno slowly backed away as if sensing danger. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing as of yet. I have to think on it some, but I have a feeling we will be _very_ close indeed." she remarked while patting her head and looked into the kitchen as something caught her eye on the counter.

It was a bright pink gumball.

"Hmm, never saw that there before." she spoke while walking over to it. "Usually Tou-san and Kaa-san don't keep sweets around here."

She picked it up and marvelled at it before popping it in her mouth and chewing. "Delicious~"

"Um, can you please l-leave?" asked Alternate Yuno nervously. "Please?"

"I don't know~, I'm feeling quite hungry now, and you look so delicious~" she stated before sauntering over to her alternate self. All the while her body seemed to change the skin hue along with her clothes to the same color as the gumball.

"What's happening to you?!" spoke Alternate Yuno as she stepped back in fear.

"I don't know what you mean, but what I do know is it's time for a little snack. Itadakimasu~" she sang before Yuno's whole body jumped at her other self and started wrapping all around her.

Alternate Yuno screamed as she was enveloped and absorbed by her other self whose body began to change in response to absorbing her other self. She felt her body grown and her figure grow out a little before stopping to show her waist was a little more curvy and her chest stood out a little more behind her clothes.

"Oooooooooooh~, I bet Yuki-kun will like me even more now~" she smiled while trailing her hands over her body and giggled. "Now this ability could come in really handy. But I think I'll be adding a few upgrades~"

-scene shift-

Yukiteru stood in shock at who stood in front of him, Yuno Gasai and she looked older. She was taller than before, her chest and waist caught his eye with her hair looking more shiny and her face showed more maturity than yesterday.

"Y-y-yuno?" he asked questioningly.

"Hi Yuki-kun." she smiled while looking down on him since she was a little bit taller than him. "How's your day?"

"G-good." Yuki stuttered blushing. That's when the bell rang for the next classes and the class walked to leave and get ready.

A student came up to Yuki with a blush on her face. "Excuse me, are you Yukiteru?"

"Uh, yes?" Yuki responded while Yuno glanced at the girl and had to resist the urge to attack her since it was a diary holder. Uryuu Minene to be precise.

'She'll pretend to be a student to my Yuki and make everyone give him up. Well not this time.' thought Yuno with a small smile. "Yes, he's Yuki-kun, and you are?"

"Uryuu Minene. Will you go out with me?" smiled the woman to Yuki while ignoring the subtle glare Yuno gave her.

'How DARE she! YUKI IS MINE!' Yuno seethed inwardly.

"W-What? You want to...go out with me?" spoke Yuki with a blush and overall shock while looking at the girl.

Yuno took that moment to act, "Excuse me, may I talk to you in private?"

Uryuu turned to her while inwardly annoyed and tried smiling. "Well, I was hoping to get an answer right now, but if you want to stay and hear Yuki-kun's answer, that's fine too. Actually, I brought something Yuki-kun would love."

Yuno's curiosity peaked as her love of Yuki interfered with her new "hunger". "If it's something Yuki-kun will like, it may wait a few moments." Yuno replied still cautious.

"Uh, I'd actually like to see it." spoke up Yuki with his own curiosity.

"Don't worry, it's something you'll both enjoy, for the last time." smiled Uryuu as she reached under her skirt, getting a blush out of Yuki and a glare from Yuno before pulling out a hand grenade while she grinned darkly. "You both can burn together!"

Yuno quickly grabbed Yuki before pushing him out the door and locking it, "I somehow knew you would do that." Yuno said smiling darkly. She looked through the window at a worried and panicked Yuki with a normal smile. "Yuki-kun, just hold on, I'll deal with her. You just run downstairs and I'll meet up with you."

Yuki nodded before running away, leaving the two of them alone and unseen.

"Don't worry, I have plenty for your boyfriend after you die." smirked Uryuu reaching up and grabbing the pin. "Any last words before you perish?"

Yuno smiled darkly as she licked her lips "Yes. I'm hungry!" With that she launched herself at the skank who dared even try taking what belonged to her.

Uryuu laughed at the supposed foolishness and pulled the pin before chucking the grenade at the girl while jumping back to avoid the blast.

The grenade sailed across the room and hit Yuno before quickly setting off and blowing her to pieces.

Uryuu laughed maniacally as one of her rivals for the throne of God had died. Either that or it was just some ignorant girl with a crush. But it didn't matter, what did matter though was going after that boy and ending his life.

"Dear little Yukiteru is next and I'm going unimpeded now." She said grinning darkly before noticing the suddenly pink splatter around the room gathering itself up. "What the…" She saw there was no visible blood or gore and that all the pieces looked like pink bubblegum, all of which was converging in the center of the room while slowly rising up.

"You think… you can **TAKE MY YUKI-KUN**!?" The newly shaped form screamed.

Uryuu stared with shock and horror as Yuno's body started forming back with her clothes going back to their normal color to show they were part of her while she was too shocked to reach into her clothes and grab another explosive while Yuno glared at her with anger, fury, and hunger.

"And now, you will FEED ME!" she yelled before her tongue shot out like a frog as it grew and wrapped around Uryuu's body.

"What are you!?" Uryuu muttered shortly before getting pulled towards the girl and found herself being slowly consumed by the changed girl.

Yuno stretched her throat out to larger widths as she forced Uryuu down her throat with her legs kicking before they slid down her mouth too and her expanded body started to shrink with the movement stopping as Yuno's body went back to what it was before while she licked her lips while rubbing her stomach.

"Delicious~" she said to herself as her form started to change bit by bit once more. Her height grew slightly again while she saw the tips of her hair become slightly purple while she saw her blue skirt gained a black accent and saw an icon of a directional sign appear on her skirt. The icon being quite small was unnoticeable to most.

"Now to go tell Yuki-kun she 'ran away'." she grinned before tearing her clothes a bit and took some of the residual gunpowder and rubbed it on a few spots while using some of the broken desks to put splinters on her while drawing blood in some spots. After she was done, her eyes widened as she saw a 3D view of the school with a line leading from her spot down to where she saw a dot which she assumed was Yuki. 'Ooh, an early meal and her diary powers? Heh heh heh, this just gets better and better~!'

It wasn't much longer before teachers and students ran up to the room where they heard the explosion and saw the destruction caused by the grenade with Yuno 'unconscious' against the wall while telling them how the 'terrorist' threw a grenade at her before running down the opposite hallway. This of course made everyone panic a little before the teachers declared that at the moment, school would be closed down for repairs while they called the police to hunt the girl down.

-scene shift: road outside school-20 minutes later-

"Uh, Yuno?" spoke Yuki looking at the bandaged girl. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Yuno blushed at his concern for her, before responding, "I'll be fine Yuki-kun." she moved closer with her shoulder touching his. "I'm just sorry that girl was no good."

"I guess I'll never find the perfect one for me…" Yuki responded before Yuno spoke reassuringly.

"That's not true Yuki-kun. That perfect girl might be closer than you think." she whispered in his ear while their faces were closer and made him blush at noticing the closeness before Yuno leaned in closer and kissed his cheek.

That made him gawk and babble incoherently, which made Yuno giggle before she noticed something moving in the distance by an alley. 'Hmm, looks like I'll be having a early dinner.' she turned to Yuki with a smile. "Yuki-kun, I can head on home from here. But think about my idea over, okay~?"

"O-Okay…" Yuki said before turning around and walking home.

Yuno smiled before frowning as she turned down the road and walked down it while already seeing several escape routes in her mind in case this turned south. But with her body, she doubt it would lead to her having to run away from this guy.

Said man, Takao Hiyama was garbed in his nightly outfit with his machete as he looked around the streets and alleys for any easy prey.

He soon spotted Yuno Gasai calmly walking towards him as he started to raise his machete. Instead of fear or any movement to run, she just kept standing there while her hair hid her eyes and she slowly grinned.

"Looky~ it's my next meal~" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry little girl, but the only thing you'll be tasting is my blade in your skull." spoke Takao before swinging his weapon down and watched it get embedded in the girl's head with a grin behind his mask, but he grew confused at seeing no blood or hear the girl cry out in pain or even drop to her knees from the swing.

"Naughty~ naughty~ it's not nice for food to fight back!"

He tried yanking his blade out from her head, but felt it was stuck and shockingly saw the two parts of her head that held it turn more pink than her hair and turn to some goo while wrapping out around the blade while he tried tugging harder. "What ARE you!?" He screamed at the bubblegum monstrosity as the goo started to wrap around his arm at a frightening speed.

He began trying to rip the goo that was already nearing his shoulder to no avail. It kept coming back and clung to his hand as he saw more of it slowly consume his legs. He gained a scared look in his eyes as he was bit by bit devoured by the goo that was Yuno in her quest for more power to protect "her Yuki-kun".

'No….I can't….die…..here….' he thought just as the goo crawled up his head and engulfed the rest of his body.

As the goo finished engulfing his form Yuno reformed in his former place slightly more curvy and bustier than before.

"Mmmm, tasty." she licked her lips before the man's diary rose up from her hand. "All this will do is tell me how to kill someone, and they're all the same way. I would have done that without checking~"

But as she looked at the diary, she read an entry on her surprising Keigo Kurusu, the police officer she and Yuki had to deal with before. That just made things even easier for her.

And he was nearby as well; just along a neighboring street in fact. She smirked while licking her lips before her whole body turned into the pink goo and slithered along the roof and down the side to have an easier chance to surprise him.

He had in fact been walking in the buildings direction when she finished off her former teacher.

"Alright, he should be close by, but for some reason he's just gone." muttered Keigo with a frown. 'Did someone get to him? Not possible, I'd have seen them in one of the entries.'

Yuno's goo form seemed to smirk before she jumped down onto the policeman to his gasp of "What!?" as he became covered in the gooey substance.

Keigo tried pushing the goo away while reaching for his gun and pulled it out. "What the hell is this?!" it was all for naught as he was consumed by the hungry goo.

Yuno reformed as she licked her lips slightly in satisfaction. "And another one bites the dust." as she said that she saw her body get bigger with her chest and hips growing. "Ooh, now Yuki-kun will be able to really keep his eyes on me." she blushed as she ran her hands over her curves.

-timeskip-

"U-um, Yuno?" Yuki asked, "W-will you go out with me?"

"Of course Yuki-kun!" beamed Yuno while pulling Yuki into a hug while purposely holding his head right between her breasts.

Yuki blushed heavily as he felt her large mammaries pressed against his face. "C-C-C-Cool, um….w-w-where would you like to g-go?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go Yuki-kun! But I have to take care of something" Yuno smiled. "Could I get your address? I'll come by as soon as I'm done."

"U-uh, yeah sure" Yuki said still blushing but audibly calming down before handing her his written address.

"Thank you Yuki-kun." she smiled while kissing his cheek before making her way out of the classroom while said boy had a blush from the unexpected kiss.

-scene shift-

Yuno was walking along the path heading towards the hidden temple as she thought about how exactly she could devour her and what'd she taste like.

'Maybe I can let her know I can help her in the game. I'll make her think she has a powerful ally and then swallow her all up~"

She stopped before the entrance to the temple as two guards approached her, "Halt! Why have you come here outsider?"

"I wish to speak with the one who's in charge here."

"And why would she see you?" one of the guards asked.

"Because I want to join this wonderful organization of course."

"Interesting, we may have some use for you..." the guard said before pulling open the gateway. "Make your way to the building and proceed left and then right on the far end."

She smiled as she entered and began to approach the girl's building with a certain familiar hunger inside. 'She might be a little chewy, but I'll make due.'

As she finally made it to the girl's building she heard a soft "enter" through the door before entering. She saw the maiden sitting on her knees like last time and Yuno had to resist the urge to end her right there because of remembering the girl who had the audacity to kiss HER Yuki.

"So I hear you want to join my group, do you?" the priestess said.

"Yes, I heard how great it was, and just had to join." smiled Yuno.

Tsubaki thought about it before saying, "Well to join this cult you will have to-" Yuno raised her hand, "What?"

"I came here for something a little different." Yuno said smiling.

"And that would be?"

"Helping out in the diary battle of course."

The priestess' eyes narrowed at that, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm a diary user." she smiled while pulling her diary out, but in actuality she was holding Keigo's diary. "Care to try and see if you have what it takes to end me?"

She smirked before suddenly attempting to shout out, but with Yuno's improved body was suddenly silenced by the hand over her mouth.

"Oh wait, I forgot, bringing more people in here would make me feel like a glutton if I ate them all up, so no shouting for the guards." smiled Yuno with her arm stretched out as she walked towards the stunned girl.

Tsubaki looked on in terror as more thick strands of pink stuff extended from Yuno and wrapped around her. She tried pulling back but she felt the fingers on the hands stretch out and link up around her head and felt the strands grab more of her body and through her bad vision saw what looked like Yuno's body slowly opening up. She began crying as she began to be swallowed by the monster before her.

"There there, you'll still live, in me that is." smirked Yuno darkly as her body engulfed the girl with her humming with a smile as her body started to slowly go back to normal. "Yum, but a little bitter." she walked out of the room while feeling the girl's diary be absorbed into her and passed a nearby mirror while noting a part of her hair was black.

'I wonder if Yuki-kun will like this?' she thought dreamily.

-scene shift-

Yuno walked towards her Yuki's house still examining the changes her body has gained from the various diary holders; Her body was fuller and significantly more buxom, she was rapidly gaining more traits in order to have Yuki perfectly safe. Of course when Yuki last asked if she seemed different, she just said how she had been taking some new vitamins which helped keep the body healthy and had side effects of increasing her size, something he thankfully believed.

Yuno finally arrived at Yuki's house as his mother was saying goodbye to a young child who unnerved her for reasons only her gut was telling her. When she walked over she smiled at Yuki's mother. "Hello Amano-san. Who is this?"

Yuki's mother smiled as she shepherded the child forward. "This little cutie is Reisuke. Reisuke Houjou. Say hello dearie"

"Hello Nee-san." smiled the child with hand puppets on his hands at which Yuno smiled at while her gut kept growing with that earlier feeling.

"Yuki-kun is inside so come right in, and you two can help watch Reisuke cause I have to go out and get groceries. And by the way, you're turning into a great woman." she whispered. "I think my son thinks so too."

Yuno blushed before replying with a whisper, "I think so too."

"Anyways, have fun." she waved to Yuno and Reisuke as she walked to her car and got in before driving away from her home.

"We will!" they responded before walking inside.

-scene shift-

Yuno and Reisuke were drawing pictures as Yuki walked in.

"Oh! Hey Yuno, I didn't know you came by." he remarked while smiling and idly looked her over with a light blush. 'Wow, she's turning out gr-NO! Don't stare! Don't look like a pervert!'

Yuno grinned slightly as she caught him looking at her body before raising her and Reisuke's pictures " Look Yuki-kun! See how much fun we are having!"

"Yeah! Nee-san and I are having a lot of fun!" smiled Reisuke raising his sock puppets in the air.

Yuki looked at them both before rubbing the back of his head and responding, "Well I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be back out soon to play with you two afterwards."

"Want me to help wash your back Yuki-kun?" asked Yuno with a wink.

Yuki blushed beet red at this before running and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Nee-san? Why did Nii-san run like that?" asked Reisuke with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, he's just playing hard to get." she smiled at the child. "Reisuke, I know what we can do. What's say we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Reisuke replied before raising his sock puppets again.

"Well, you just wait here and I'll go get the game set up." she smiled before standing up and walking into the hall.

Reisuke kept up the innocent expression until she left sight. 'I wonder why my diary kept showing me being eaten by a blob?' he looked at the table and pulled out the drawing that showed him being eaten by a pink glob, but so far he had no idea where it came from and was stunned to see he couldn't see a drawing of him escaping. Like it would show up literally out of nowhere with no chance of him getting away in time.

He was so intently looking at the diary he never noticed Yuno coming up silently behind him slowly opening up before quickly wrapping around him head first. He made a muffled cry and tried pulling at her body with the hand puppets, but her body just kept coming and covered him and the puppets with her head looking down with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get to keep on living in Nee-san's body."

He could only cry as he was finally devoured and Yuno patted her belly.

'Now to make it look like we were attacked, but first…' she thought before she felt her body slowly gain the changes with her mass of goo slowly get smaller and smaller.

After the changes finished taking place, she looked down at her body and noticed she was a child again. "What the…" she looked and saw she was naked and thought this was a bad use of absorbing him, but considering she was naked, Yuki was showering, and she looked around his age, brought the kinkier ideas to mind.

She put her hands on her cheeks and swayed her body. "B-But papa Yuki, it's so big. It's embarrassing with no clothes on. Huh? You'll be there to make me feel good? Ok~" she giggled while skipping around. "But papa Yuki, I feel so warm and there's so much~"

She could hear Yuki showering so she started making the scene while the sound of the shower was happening. She made a replica of Yuki and blushed while making his girth about the size she imagined it, but with a little added bonus.

"Ooh, but papa, we can't~" she sang while making the replica hug her while staring as she made his cock bigger and bigger and felt herself drool a little. She reached out with a lustful mind before shaking her head and absorbed the replica while smacking her cheeks. "No! Save that for the real Yuki, don't spoil anything and wait until we're ready~ But first," she turned to the glass and stretched her arm out and applied enough pressure to where shards of glass broke off with her spreading them around just right. "I need to tell Yuki Reisuke has gone 'missing'."

She quickly shapeshifted back into her previous form and then began to scream. She also made sure to rip her clothes slightly and moved some stuff while laying on the floor as she heard and saw Yuki run out in a towel.

"Yuno! Whats wrong! Did something happen!?" Yuki said worriedly.

"Yuki! S-Someone came and took Reisuke!" she cried out while pointing at the broken doorway while looking away with 'tears'. "I...I couldn't stop them!"

Yuki knelt down and hugged her. "There. There. It'll be alright." he frowned and looked outside while Yuno gave a hidden smirk out of his sight.

-Scene shift-

Yuno and Yuki stood in front of the house as police officers searched the house. They both were already asked with Yuno telling them how two men in black and masks broke in and took the boy while threatening to kill her if she didn't stay silent.

At that moment Yuki's mother came racing back home having been called by the police about Reisuke. "Yuki-kun! Yuno-chan!" She was crying at the thought of what happened to Reisuke before she turned to the police officer. "Officer you have to find him!"

"Don't worry ma'am, we have officers all around, so the chances of them escaping are minimal. We'll do all we can to find him." spoke the head officer.

Suddenly the scene closes in on Yuno showing a close-up of her dark grin that no one noticed.

-scene change: days later-.

Yuno decided to go out for a walk after her "recovery" from that "horrible" day; as she walked down the street she gained a deep sense of three more diary holders, She proceeded to head towards the feeling and stopped in front of an orphanage. 'I'm tired of waiting for one at a time, I'm going to devour the rest and end this game for Yuki-kun.'

She proceeded to sneak into the building as she thought her dark obsessive thoughts. 'Three of them in one place, this time I'll have a little bit of fun before gobbling them up. And with this many at once, who knows what I'll get this time. I know whatever it is Yuki-kun will love it~'

As she snuck down the hall she could hear her three targets walking on a nearby set of stairs.

"Marco, Ai, if you two are going out, be careful. Considering what happened to that young boy, I don't want anything to happen to you two."

"Don't worry Ma, we'll be alright." Marco said boisterously. "I'll be there to kick anyone's ass if they try to give me and Ai-chan any trouble."

Said girl blushed while Yuno eyed them and slowly grinned while feeling herself chuckle as it turned into full blown laughter, something that the three diary users heard as they turned and spotted her.

"It's the girl from the news story! What are you even doing here!" yelled Marco.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come here for dinner." she gave an innocent smile while walking towards them.

"Why would you come here for dinner? Don't you still have parents?" the matron asked which caused Yuno to smile sadly.

"No, I made sure they were dead."

The matron proceeded to come over and hug Yuno. "There, The-" she was cut from speaking as a tendril of pink glob covering her mouth as all three went wide eyed.

"But that's fine, as long as I have Yuki-kun, I'll end anyone who gets in my way." she grinned while they saw her body slowly turn into more goo that slowly pulled the matron into her.

The matron began to struggle and scream into the goo as she was pulled in.

"MA!" Marco and Ai screamed out.

Yuno smiled as the woman was fully engulfed while she kept her goo form. "Don't worry, you two will be joining her soon for all of time."

Marco proceeded to lunge at Yuno as Ai drew a knife. "You'll pay for this!" they yelled.

Marco reached Yuno first as Ai was drawing her knife only for his fists to sink into the goo and be pulled in. "Gah! Let go you insane bitch!"

"Marco!" Ai yelled out as she proceeded to throw the knife towards the goo only for it to sink in.

"What are you!?" Marco screamed.

"Yuno Gasai, future wife of Yuki-kun." she smiled while over half his body was pulled into her.

Ai screamed as she attempted to charge into Yuno only to become trapped in the goo as well. She raised a knife and tried stabbing Yuno, but all it did was make the girl laugh.

"Don't worry, you can stay together forever while in my body."

Ai sobbed before all went dark.

-scene shift-

After she finished devouring those two, Yuno realized she had gained new abilities. She formed a few knives and tossed them around with ease while feeling like going out to take on a few street rats like a boxer. Not to mention the rush of knowledge detailing how to take care of children.

She proceeded to go home laughing to herself all the while. 'I'm getting closer! So much closer! Once the rest of the diary users are in me, I'll end this game and Yuki will be mine!'

-scene shift: hours later-

"We have to take care of whoever is picking us off!" screamed the inventor of the Future Diaries.

"Agreed, whoever is causing these people to vanish without a trace must be one of the participants." spoke Karyuudo. "If it was someone else, then there would be remains."

"We will end the monster here tonight!" spoke Azami, as she showed them her video. All it showed was a pink blob that disappeared around a corner while keeping the face out of frame.

"And it will be I that wounds her!" shouted Yomotsu the Justice diary holder as he dramatically holds his up showing a freeze frame of him stabbing the blob but nothing more.

"If we knew what this blob was, we would have a better idea who this is." spoke John with a frown. "Any second it could come after any one of us."

At that moment, as if a jinx was activated, a pink blob proceeded to drop down and land on Azami, quickly devouring her.

The other men jumped back with Yomotsu listening to his diary and stumbled back as they saw the girl slowly disappear and saw the blob seemingly get smaller and take a form.

"You really shouldn't be gathering in small places, it becomes so easy to find a meal." she said with a demented grin.

"Y-You! You...You can't be alive!" spoke up John with wide eyes.

"Oh I most certainly can~" Yuno sang out before launching at Yomotsu. With him being blind it was easy as her body wrapped around him while she turned to the last two with an innocent smile. "Don't worry, I always make sure to finish my meal."

And with that another one was quickly devoured. This time Karyuudo who tried crawling away before he was smothered and Yuno giggled while John ran to the door and slammed it shut before locking it and started running through the building.

Yuno simply walked through the door as her moldable form squeezed through the crack. "He can run all he wants, but in the end, I'll find him~"

-meanwhile-

John was slowing down in his old age as he began to trip as his legs gave out. "D-Damn it! I have to get to my car and get away from that psycho."

He tried getting up but his legs wouldn't stay still with the intense shaking. He then felt something begin to slide UP his leg. He looked and saw a tendril of pink near him and he paled while frantically trying to crawl away while kicking at it. Unfortunately it was no use as the tendril managed to get a tight grip on him and slowly dragged him towards the girl in the shadows.

"Don't worry, you won't be the last person I eat." she grinned while licking her lips.

He went wide eyed and screamed while her front grabbed onto him and he was slowly smothered before her body went back to it's previous form.

"Hmm, let's see. Persuasion, fondness for dogs, and clear future vision." she listed off. "Sounds like that's everyone!" she turned and walked out of the building with a chuckle. "Except for one more."

-scene shift-

Deus was rather pleased by this one's desire as she appeared before him. "Yuno Gasai, I'm surprised that you managed to stop the participants of my game without killing one of them. But if you plan on winning, you must also deal with Yuki Amano."

"Things have changed Deus," she remarked walking on the sides. "If you know what I've done, then you know about my little power, right?"

"I do indeed." Deus remarked before rising up, "And if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get."

"Oh good, I don't have to hold back." she smiled before turning into goo and flying at the being.

He narrowed his eyes before waving his hand and caused the goo to stop in mid air before he moved around to the side just as the blob went flying and crashed into his chair.

"Hehehe." giggled Yuno as her head reformed. "I knew a god was powerful, but seeing you fight me is just gonna make me wanna eat you up more~" she sang.

"Is your admiration for Yukiteru so great you would try to absorb god himself?"

"Of course!" she beamed. "You should know that by now."

Deus chuckled while looking at her slowly reform back. "You're right, that was a silly question, but we both know even with your power it won't come close to working."

"That's what you think." she smirked before closing her mouth and made several coughs in her throat before spitting out a pile of goo at her feet before wiping her mouth. "There we go."

Deus looked at it confused before it slowly stretched up and started to grow before it took shape with arms and legs coming to sight and saw it stand up while gaining the features of Yuno. "So, you can split yourself apart."

"Bingo." she smirked before she and the copy grabbed their arms and ripped them off and dropped them, only for the same thing to happen as the arms formed into Yuno while the original and first copy regenerated their arms. "Alright girls, have fun~!"

The copies grinned as they all sped forward quickly toward Deus at frightening speeds. Said god swung his hand and caused a shockwave to shoot out and cause them to get reduced to pink shreds, but they quickly reformed in a matter of seconds.

"Aww~ is that all you can do~?" the copies proceeded to seductively say after they had reformed.

"No." he spoke while swiping any copy to pieces as they jumped around him but they kept coming back. "Do you really believe something like this will be enough?" he raised his hands and slammed them together, forming a bigger shockwave that sent all of them flying back.

He then felt something latch onto his back and start to spread around it. 'What is this!? Did I lose sight of the original?'

"Peek-a-boo!" cheered Yuno before Deus tried reaching back to grab her, but that's when her copies ran over and started crawling over him and began to turn into their goo forms and merge together.

He continued attempting to rip the deranged girl off of him, but it was all for naught as she just kept spreading over him. Everytime he tore a piece off it jumped back into her body and covered the part back up and he was slowly getting covered from the bottom up.

"Every power you have will soon be mine~" the deranged girl said as muffled screams could be heard from the god as all that he was and is got devoured and absorbed. Her body covered him and her body started glowing as his abilities started becoming one with her.

At that moment as the god was finished being devoured, a bright flash of light appeared bathing the area in bright godly light and when it faded was the girl as she now appeared.

Yuno appeared as she did before absorbing all the diary holders still with that seductive grin on her face.

"Yes! I've become a goddess!" she laughed out loud while licking her lips. "And now, time to show Yuki-kun~" she held her hand out and snapped her fingers before said boy materialized right there in the room, looking around utterly flabbergasted and confused. "Hello, Yuki-Kun~"

"Y-Yuno?" he spoke seeing her. "Why are we here? Did Deus call us for something?"

"You could say Deus has… retired~" said the girl now goddess as she drew closer Yuki.

"What! But...But if he's gone, then the world will be destroyed." he spoke in shock and horror.

Yuno laughed before reaching her hand out and holding his face affectionately. "I've taken his place Yuki-kun~" she leaned in near his ear and whispered. "I'm the new goddess~"

"W-w-what?" Yuki replied. "How!?"

"I ate him and everyone else all up." she smiled with a giggle while using her body to expand her chest and ass while making herself look older. "I wanted to keep Yuki-kun safe, and keep us both alive forever and ever."

Yuki could only stare at her; he was too shocked by all this and remained silent, only able to watch as she shifted through various forms each significantly more buxom then the last. He blushed while she posed each time while seeing her legs turn pink and become goo which slithered over and wrapped around his legs. "N-N-Nani?!"

"And now we can be together, always." she smiled while the lower part of her body held him in place while she moved over and held his face. "Making us husband and wife~"

He blushed while her eyes looked dark and lifeless before she pulled back and leaned in with her lips going towards him while the screen went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 13

What if a boy got lucky with three japanese urban legends?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kyoto, Japan, 11:30pm-

"Alright, just a little bit more." muttered a male with spiky blue hair while in a grey short sleeved shirt and in white boxers while holding a gaming controller hooked up to his computer. "Just gotta get past this last level."

Said game was Touhou Project and he was almost done with the level when he heard his phone going off.

"No time to talk, gotta win." he muttered while making his character perform a combo.

The phone rang again as it started to annoy him. It didn't help it was playing a Hello Kitty tune his sister put on his phone while he wasn't looking.

'Just ignore it man, you spent all weekend getting this far, don't stop just from one phone call!' He thought while finishing the game. "YES! I won! Take that Kaguya!"

The phone kept on ringing while falling off the table.

He sighed and picked it up before hitting the answer icon. "Yeah? Who is it?"

" _Hello I'm Mary-san._ " Spoke a girl's voice. " _I'm at the gates now._ "

"Huh?" he blinked. "Mary? I don't know a Mary, I think you got the wrong number."

" _I'm at the front door._ " She said again before turning off.

He looked at the phone and rolled his eyes. 'Probably a prank call, at this hour you'll hear all kinds of weirdos calling.'

Knock knock.

'Huh? Who's there?'

Knock knock.

He turned and sighed. "Kurono go back to sleep! It's way past your bedtime!"

Knock knock.

He started to get nervous as this time the front window started to be knocked as well.

"Po-popo."

'Relax, it's probably just your imagination.' he thought before turning the game off and started going online. 'Maybe some stories will help me relax.'

He turned on the computer and looked up a scary story wiki. After a while he found three articles that creeped him out. They were **Mary-San** , **Kuchisake-Onna** , and **Hasshaku-Sama**.

He sighed and took a swig from his soda before reading the first one. It talked about a girl who kept getting calls from someone on the line and what made him blink was how the lines were the ones he heard and shuddered when he reached the end on how the girl was found dead next morning. And all that was found was a porcelain doll.

The second was about a woman that was murdered by a jealous samurai and was cut from one side of her mouth to the other. Now she hunts children with a pair of scissors while wearing a face mask, asking if she's pretty which she either kills them or reveals her mouth and asks ' _How about now?_ '. If yes, she cuts the face off, if not she kills them.

The final one told of a tall woman in white who would occasionally be seen near kids or far away, but what spooked him was how if one looked in her eyes, it meant he or she was marked and had to not only stay in a room till the next one, but be escorted out of the village so she couldn't find them. She would also laugh ' _Po, Po, Po-popo_ ' in a masculine voice on occasion.

He gulped and chugged the rest of his soda before sighing. 'Alright, calm down man. It's just coincidence, yeah. This is all probably some prank Kurono set up with her friends to try and spook me this late. Like any of this is even remotely real.'

Knock knock knock.

He paled and covered his ears. 'No! It's just from all the playing! I'll just…..' he looked at the door and stood up while walking over. "Kurono! I mean it! Knock it off or else!"

Knock knock.

"I warned ya!" he pulled his hands away and pulled the door open. "I said...to….stop…."

In front of him was a woman with long black hair with a red jacket and black pants, a pair of yellow eyes, a DD cup chest, and wearing a surgery mask. In her hands was a pair of scissors with dry blood on it. "Am I pretty?"

He blinked and was shocked. 'Oh...my….god! This...this girl isn't her, it's not!' "Um...hello?"

"Am I pretty?"

"W-Who are you?" he asked while feeling his body go cold.

She moved closer. "Am I pretty?"

He gulped before going on instinct and slammed the door shut before locking it with wide eyes. 'Ahhhh! It's her! The mask, the same line, the blood! It's Kuchisake-onna!'

The phone rang again while our hero felt his blood turn cold as ice.

He gulped and moved towards it and grabbed it. 'Don't answer it, don't answer it.'

" _Hello I'm Mary-san. I'm right behind you._ "

He gulped before turning and saw a blond haired girl with blue eyes, in a pink dress with two blue high heels, a pink bow was on her long hair as her D cup chest poked out from the dress a little. His eyes widened and he dropped the phone while letting out a choked gasp before stepping back.

Only to feel something against his back.

"Po-Popo." Spoke a very tall woman of eight feet tall with long black hair, wearing a pure white dress, red eyes, and with a large F cup chest.

His pupils went tiny as he looked at her and then Mary while Kuchisake-onna opened the door and he did the one thing he could do.

Scream like hell.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" he cried out before letting his body's instincts go as he ran past Mary and past the mask wearing girl and headed down the hall. "HEEEEEELP!"

That was when Kuchisake-onna appeared in front of him and slowly took off her mask. "Am I pretty now?"

He paled seeing the large grin and was about to scream before his brain reminded him of what would happen if he did and he needed to trick her. So he covered his mouth and took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know, what do YOU think?"

She blinked while thinking about it while Mary-san appeared behind the boy and showed her sharp teeth.

"Don't run, Mary-san wants to play with you."

He gulped before bolting past the scarred woman and banged on his parent's room. "Mom! Dad! Help!"

"Po-popo." Spoke Hasshaku-sama while moving towards him. "Come with me child po-popo."

He banged on the door harder while freaking out. "MOM! DAD! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Mary-san wants to play."

"Am I pretty now?"

He saw them moving towards him and he ran downstairs and went to the kitchen while rifling through the drawers for a knife. 'I can't die! I can't die! Oh god am I gonna die?!' He then grabbed a spoon and turned as he saw the women right in front of the kitchen.

"Po-popo."

"Am I pretty now child?"

"Let's play with Mary-san."

"S-Stay back!" he spoke backing up. "I'm armed, I'll use it!" 'Great, I'm gonna die while trying to use a damn spoon!'

They moved closer while their mouths opened up revealing sharp teeth.

"I-I'm warning you!" he spoke backing up near the wall without noticing a teapot on top jiggling. "I'll-"

CRASH!

"Ow…" he groaned while fainting onto the ground. His vision went black as he saw the women come closer before he was out like a light.

(Next morning)

"AHHHH!" he screamed sitting up in his bed with a cold sweat as his eyes darted around. "Oh thank god. It was only a dream."

"Onii-chan!" Called out a girl's voice as a girl with short black hair, wearing green pjs that showed off her D cup breasts and large ass. Her blue eyes were groggy and tired. "Yawn, stop screaming."

He scoffed. "Good mornin' to you Kurono."

"Mom wants you to know you're late for school before she left."

"Yeah yeah." he waved off before standing up with a yawn. "I might take today off."

"Even if dad took your games for skipping last time?"

He blinked and looked to see his game system was gone before groaning. 'Great, they won't help me in a dream, but they got the time to take my games away, parents of the year.'

"Onii-chan. Please go to school or mom will be sad." She said innocently.

"Fine fine." he stood up. "But I'm grabbing breakfast first."

She nodded while leaving the room.

'Well on the bright side I'll have a great story to tell Kazuki when I get there.' he thought while changing into clean clothes.

(Later at school)

"So this happened last night?" Asked a boy with green hair and brown eyes.

"Yup, really realistic too. But I think I just ate some bad fish last night." replied the boy laying his head on his desk.

"You're an odd one Muramasa. But maybe you just watched a snuff film."

"Yeah yeah." he waved off while pressing his head on his desk. 'Maybe I can get away with napping through the day and get my games back after I get home.'

That was when the teacher called to them. "Ok class, listen up." She gestured to the door. "We have three new students from Tokyo that will be with us. Please be nice." She turned. "You can come in you three."

He heard footsteps and heard some of the students gasp before he looked up and his eyes widened while feeling his blood go cold.

In front of the class were the same girls from his dreams, but in female student outfits, this being white blouses with matching skirts and kneesocks that had blue stripes up the sides with blue accents on the skirts and a matching ribbon around the top, and for Hasshaku-sama, wearing a large uniform that was still too small for her. 'No, oh god no!'

"Can you please introduce yourself."

"I'm Mary, and I'm sixteen. I love talking on the phone and looking at dolls." Mary-san smiled. "Let's be friends ok?"

"Kuro." Spoke Kuchisake-onna while playing with some scissors and paper. "Seventeen and love making art. Don't call me ugly please?"

"Taka," spoke Hasshaku-sama while trying to cover her skirt. "Eighteen and I love jokes. P-Please don't look up."

Hearing all that made most of the guys blush and smile while Kazuki smiled and Muramasa was lightly shaking in his seat.

"Please take care of us." They bowed.

"Ok take a seat please and we can get started with math."

They nodded before walking towards three empty seats around Muramasa and sat down. Said male reached out and tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What? I'm trying to listen."

"It's….them….." he choked out in a small gasp.

"Who? Speak up Muramasa."

"The ones from my dream, they're r….r….r…..rea…..real." he got out in a tiny voice.

"Huh?" Kazuki blinked. "Are you insomniac?"

He shook his head while glancing over and saw Mary send him a smile while he turned back to his friend and gulped. "Dude…..if you value your life….you'll find a monk and save us all."

He blinked. "For what? A wedding? Because I don't think miss Meling is getting married to anyone yet."

"Not that you baka!" he cried out while standing up, which made everyone turn to him and go silent.

"I'm not a baka. That's your joke mister murder sword."

"Stop calling me that!" he exclaimed out before feeling a book smack him on the head. "Ow!"

"Quiet down Muramasa." Spoke Meling. "Or should I send you to the principal's office?"

"No sensei." he frowned before sitting down while a few of the students snickered and he plopped his head on his desk.

That was when a text appeared on his phone which read. ' _Mary-san thought you were cute being a baka. Now let's be friends~ :)_ '

His eyes widened while seeing said girl smile and he looked out the window. 'Please let the bell ring, PLEASE!'

(One hour later)

As soon as the bell rang Muramasa dragged his friend out of the room while bolting down the hall and ran outside before shutting the door.

"What are you doing!? I need to head to class!"

"I'm trying to save you!" spoke Muramasa with a sigh while looking around. "Those girls, it's them, the ones I saw! They weren't a dream, they really are alive, and they're here to end us all!"

"...did you take opium?"

"NO!" he cried out with a tickmark. "They're real! If they call you, make a weird sound, or ask if you think they're pretty, just turn around and run! In fact, let's take this chance to find a priest or monk and exorcise them!"

"You're in need of a doctor." He frowned before walking away. "Those girls aren't yokai or ghosts. Just very shy girls."

"Shy? I've read on what they've done, and it's far from shy!"

"Yeah yeah." He said while opening the door and saw 'Kuro'. "Oh, hi Kuro-san."

"Hello Kazuki-san. Is Muramasa-kun with you?"

"Oh he's right behind me."

"Thank you."

He paled as his friend walked away leaving him and the girl alone. 'Traitor! I'll haunt you when I die!'

"Hello Muramasa-kun. Am I pretty today?" She smiled while making a paper man and cutting it on the head.

He paled and gulped. "Um….uh...what….do you think?"

She blinked again, thinking about it while making a paper dog and cat out of paper.

He took the chance to run by her and panted as he ran down the halls. 'Fuck this! I'll hunt down an officer, a general, someone to understand!'

"Muramasa-kun." Spoke 'Taka' while having difficulty getting through the halls without her skirt being pulled upright. "Can you help me?"

He paled and blushed while catching a glimpse of her white panties and skidded to a stop and covered his ears and shut his eyes. 'Don't listen to that sound and don't look her in the eyes!'

"Please? I really need help." She said again while trying to get the skirt up her ass. "It's really hard Muramasa-kun."

"I can't hear you!" he called out while trying to slowly move around her without opening his eyes.

She sniffled. "You're a baka Muramasa-kun!"

'Don't look don't look!' He thought while tripping on her shoe.

"Please? Help me Muramasa-kun and I'll help you out."

He sighed. 'If I die, I might as well lend a hand.' he stood up while his eyes were closed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Pull up my skirt." She blushed. 'So embarrassing.'

He blushed and slowly looked at her stomach and moved over. 'Don't look her in the eyes, just get this up and then get out of here.' He then grabbed the skirt and nearly had a nosebleed seeing her Hello Kitty panties as he moved the skirt up. 'Oh god why!'

She smiled while finally having her skirt up. "Thank you Muramasa-kun, I'm so happy I might laugh." She then quietly laughed 'Po-popo'.

His eyes widened before he took off away from her with frantic. 'Gotta escape! Gotta escape! Gotta escape!'

That was when he entered the cafeteria as he saw Mary-san eating some sushi and texting on her phone.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

He looked at his phone and read the texts which read ' _Muramasa-kun._ ' ' _Let's eat some lunch._ ' ' _Right now._ '

He gulped and ducked behind a corner and tried blocking her number. But it didn't work.

' _Muramasa-kun. I know you're hiding, please come out and eat with me~ ;)_ '

'Shit! Alright calm down, she seems less scary, maybe more, than the others. If I can play along and then run for it, I should be home safe.'

Beep.

' _Oh and I got some pizza for you. It's you're favorite as your FaceBook account said. :D_ '

He sighed and tried smiling before walking over to the girl and sat down next to her. "Hi, Mary-san."

"Hi Muramasa-kun." She smiled. "So how's being a baka?"

"I'm not a baka." he frowned. 'Keep it together, after all this is the girl who could end you here and now, and no one would be able to stop her.'

"Well you're not a turtle so what else should I nickname you?"

'That's her reason?!' he thought while she slid a pizza box next to him.

"It's your favorite. Bacon and mushrooms." She giggled cutely.

He gulped and opened it to see the pizza and carefully took a slice. 'It might be poisoned, but at this point I'm starving.'

"Oh I added something." She smiled while holding some cheese. "Parmesan. It's my favorite cheese." She moved closer to him. "I don't share with anyone but my best friends~"

He shivered while feeling like it was ominous and bit into the slice.

"So want to play later?" She giggled. "Like tits and cocks?"

He looked at her shocked while coughing and hit his chest. "W-What?!"

"Want to play snakes and ladders, but with your cock and my tits." She giggled innocently.

He blushed and stared at her with wide eyes. 'WHAT?!'

Mary smiled before taking the slice in his hand and chomped on it leaving a shark like bite. "Mm, tasty. I wonder how you taste Muramasa-kun~?"

'AH!' he thought before standing up and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Beep.

He looked at his phone and saw the following text. ' _I'll be waiting BEST friend~~~ ;) ;) ;)_ '

He put his phone away and rushed out of the school and headed straight for home. 'Screw school! I gotta warn my family!'

(Back home)

We find Kurono playing some games on the tv as the front door slammed shut.

"Kurono! Get your stuff packed!" cried Muramasa running into the living room.

"Huh? Why onii-chan?"

"No time! Just do it!" he cried running to his room and rushed to get his bag packed.

"But onii-chan, what about mom and dad?"

"Call them and tell them we have to leave or we'll all be killed!"

"...what?" She said confused while looking at the clock which read 5:00. "But mom and dad are bringing guests over tonight."

He groaned while facepalming. "Kurono, do you want this whole family to wind up dead?"

"...huh?"

Ding dong.

"I'll get it." She smiled while getting up and walked towards the front door. "Oh mom, dad, your home. And with the guests too."

Muramasa ignored her and groaned as he rushed to get his bag to shut with all the stuff in it.

Beep.

He looked at his phone and paled. ' _We are here best friend forever~_ '

He got his bag shut and ran downstairs. "Guys! We gotta….go?"

"Oh son." Spoke the mother. "Meet Mary, Kuro and Taka Noba. They will be staying with us for a while."

'AHH!' he thought seeing the girls and dropped his bag.

"And son." Spoke the father. "Since we have very little room, they happily suggested to stay with you in your room."

'Again AHHH!' he thought while paling and tried speaking. "B...B….But…"

"Hi Muramasa-kun." Spoke 'Taka'. "Thanks for fixing my skirt today. You were a lifesaver."

"Muramasa-kun." Spoke 'Kuro' with a smile as she made some paper men. "Am I pretty today?"

"Best friend, let's play!" Mary smiled.

"A...Ah…..Ah…."

"I think onii-chan likes it." smiled his sister.

They smiled while walking towards the boy and hugged him. "Let's get along Muramasa-kun."

He closed his mouth while feeling fear, but also noted how their chests pressed up against him and made him blush bright red.

"Aw." The mom smiled. "They like you already."

"You know, if you play your cards right then you might get one of these girls as a girlfriend." Joked the dad.

That made him blush brighter while the girls giggled and pressed their chest closer to the point the shock and embarrassment gave him a nosebleed and made him pass out looking white with his soul drifting out a little.

'This is fun, but let's scare him before we tell him that he's not destined to die.' Thought 'Kuro'.

'So kind and cute.' Thought 'Taka' with a smile.

'Best friend and boyfriend forever~' Mary grinned.

(With Zazuki)

He sighed while walking back home visa a train track while wondering why his best friend left school today. 'I think he's been playing way too many video games lately.'

As he walked down the path he didn't notice a figure with long black hair, red eyes, with a black and red female school uniform, and a D cup chest. However if you look carefully she was CUT in half with a noticeable gash around the stomach and that she was walking on her elbows while holding a long scythe in one hand.

Teke-Teke….Teke-Teke.

He turned and went pale as the screen went black.


	14. Chapter 14

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 14

What if Pyrrha went back in time for a second chance?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyrrha glared at her opponent while feeling the wounds to her body being severe enough to make her bleed out.

"You really are something." Cinder said while looking at the girl. "Thinking you can obtain a power greater then you can possible imagine. Makes me laugh at the sheer stupidity of your ignorance."

"You did all this." she glared while it was chaos around Beacon. "And you're worst, I had no choice but to do it to save my friends. But you? You just want it to cause more innocent people to suffer."

She laughed. "So? That's how the world works. Suffering and pain is all mankind knows." She pulled out a bow and arrow out of nowhere and pointed at her. "But seeing you die will be sweet suffering for me."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"...no." She said as she fired the arrow into her chest and struck her heart. "I don't."

Pyrrha gasped with wide eyes as the arrow glowed and she felt like her body was burning as it slowly started to disperse into nothing.

"And neither should you." Cinder said while walking towards her and grabbed her head as Pyrrha's body glowed a bright orange leaving only a gold crown. "At last, the powers of the Fall Maiden are all mine!"

"AAAHHH!" Cried out Ruby in horror as her eyes glowed silver and covered the area in light.

All the while no one saw a spirit ascending to heaven as a red portal appeared over it and sucked it in before closing.

-In the worlds outside the omniverse-

(Insert Kingdom Hearts music- Dive Into The Heart)

Said spirit floated around an endless void with no thought.

Just then two figures appeared draped in red and black robes and looked at the orb.

"Such a pure soul." Spoke the red one while extending his hand as a blade with a key shaped exterior and the design of a angel's wing appeared. "Reveal your body in life and speak spirit."

The blade glowed as a beam of light shot out and hit the spirit. It twitched before it's eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh...what happened?" The spirit groaned while the body appeared in a transparent form.

"Speak spirit." Spoke the red cloaked figure. "What is thy name and world?"

"Huh? What? Who are you two?"

"I am Omni. God of Time and Space, keeper of the hidden formula for life, ferryman of the dead. And this is Yui, God of Love, Death, and Insanity."

"Si." spoke the black robed figure.

Pyrrha gulped.

"I ask again. Who are you and what world do thy reside?" The red figure said while dismissing the blade.

"Um, I'm Pyrrha, and I'm from Vale."

He nodded. "From universe 3345-3 RWBY prime. I see, I didn't expect such an important soul like you to appear in the realm outside creation itself. The realm of gods above gods."

"What?"

"You are in a place outside time and space, a world that only gods higher than any god you know of reside."

"Si senor."

"Yui." He deadpanned. "Stop speaking Spanish and help me out here."

"Nine!" he declared.

"German. And it's Nein."

Yui looked into a book and put it away. "Nein!"

"Um…" Pyrrha said. "Why am I here?"

"Because you died."

"What?!" she cried out before the memories came rushing back to her. "I...I can't believe it."

"Yes." Omni sighed. "It's sad but we must judge you so we can send you to either heaven or hell."

"Or limbo." spoke Yui forming an axe. "Ok, now how should we do this?"

"We use a japanese technique." Omni said. "We show a mirror that we can see all the sins and virtues that miss Pyrrha ever created in life and if it's not balanced in the virtue department we send her to hell. If not heaven, but if it's inconsistent…." he sighed. "We have to leave her in limbo or help her. It depends on her life."

Pyrrha gulped as a mirror hovered in front of her.

"Yui. Do the honors." Omni said while summoning the same weapon as before.

Yui's hands glowed as the mirror glowed and it started to show past memories of Pyrrha. Each one showing her either being a child or being a famous star.

'That's my memories?' Pyrrha thought while seeing her being first introduced to weapons at age six and trained as a warrior for many long years. 'This is crazy, I...I'm dead!'

After a long trip through memory lane, the clip stopped at Pyrrha's death as the mirror stopped glowing.

"I'll be the one for your sins." Spoke Omni. "And Yui shall be the one for your virtues. Now the verdict Yui."

"All clear."

"But two sins." Omni sighed. "You were a coward for not helping your friend Jaune anymore then the basics. And you didn't think to be nice to your team, you keep your actions to yourself and never asked to allow your team to help with emotional growth. Grave sins that are worthy of hell for normal souls."

"What?!" Pyrrha said in shock. "B-But I can't go to hell! My friends need me!"

"Your friends or Jaune?"

She stopped herself and looked away while letting that swirl around in her head.

"You think you're a saint. But you allow your closest friends to stumble in the dark. Even the one that loves you for you alone." Omni said sternly while turning to Yui. "That is a sin, one punishable by damnation. But if the verdict says otherwise."

Pyrrha looked at Yui with hope.

He raised his hand up and was about to give a thumbs up, but stopped before his head drooped and they heard snoring.

Omni frowned before shooting him with a bow and arrow similar to Cinder's weapon. "Wake up!"

It hit the person in the eye. "Ah! Oh, oh yeah yeah! She's good."

"Good? Explain why that is."

'Please let it be good.' Pyrrha prayed. 'Please!'

"Well Yui? Why should I not send this soul to hell?"

"Ain't it obvious yo? This girl's in love, and compare her to what that crazy bitch did to her. You sayin' she's just as bad as Cinder?"

"No it's just-" he tried to say before getting interrupted by his fellow god. Aka a punch to the face. "Ow!"

"You tryin' to mess with me in ma crib? Ah hell no!" spoke Yui forming bronze knuckles.

He growled. "Fine I'll not send her to hell. But I can't send her to heaven either."

"Huh why?" Asked the huntress.

"Your soul was absorbed by Cinder and is now in her body. If we send you back the it would case a greater torment than hell itself. And even if that wasn't the case, heaven will bar your passage for being a coward. You are basically a soul without a home." 'Like me….'

Pyrrha's eyes widened while dropping to her knees. "So...there's no hope for me…" 'Jaune...I'm sorry.'

Omni sighed while Yui got a great idea.

"Yo home slice! I gots me a great idea!"

"Speak English and go on."

"Easy. We give this girl a second chance, it's that simple."

She looked up and gasped. "You...you could do that?!"

"We could, but it has to be when you first became a hunters at Beacon. We can't have you acting like a bloody lunatic to your parents and causing a different timeline."

"So if your memory is bad you might wanna write down the stuff you're gonna need to fix." spoke Yui.

"Like?" She asked while a pen and paper appeared and started writing.

"Your enemy Cinder serves a being named Salem. The real master of the Grimm." Omni said with a frown.

"And you're gonna need to try and make some suggestions on who's gonna mess things up, this being Cinder and her team, Neo, Roman, the White Fang, so yeah you might wanna toss a few hints here and there." spoke Yui.

"And don't forget to be a good friend to your team. No secrets allowed. That and make sure you never kill a girl named Penny. She is the one that keeps the important data in Atlas from being hacked. That and Ruby's best friend."

"Best idea? Try to either knock Emerald out before you fight her, or just drop out before it goes on." spoke Yui. "Or just massacre them in secret, no one will fault you."

"And don't let Mercury fight. He plays dirty and has automail legs." Omni finished. "Oh right, also...MAKE SURE YOU TELL JAUNE YOUR REAL FEELINGS!"

"Yeah, so don't hesitate, wait some time after you meet him, and if need be, kiss him, just kiss him and start forming a relationship with him and get him training fast. Oh and also, maybe have a spare gun on you just in case." spoke Yui. "Ya never know when you might need it."

"And persuade Yang to wear fucking armor around her arms. Trust me, a person named Adem will cut her right arm off and well cause some issues."

Pyrrha nodded while the paper dropped in her hands. "Thank you so much."

Omni nodded while using his blade to form a portal. "This will take you back in time. Remember, because of your spirit being here you might have been turned into demi god. Meaning some of your worlds rules will not apply to you, you can die but it might be harder than the last time. Oh and no telling anyone but close allies. We can't have people finding out and ruining the future."

"Oh and I forgot to mention that when you kiss Jaune he'll be pregnant with your child." spoke up Yui.

"...WHAT?!" Pyrrha blushed red. 'Oh god! I..I don't want that!'

"I mean I think that's how it works, either that or it's just with male seahorses. Unless he's one then I think you can kiss him, make out with him, give him a happy ending, oh here." Yui handed her a book. "Just read up on all the sexual techniques I've learned over the years and just see what sticks."

She blushed while Omni gave her a gun like blade with a shotgun barrel on it and was as tall as her old weapon.

"This belonged to a old friend from my days as a mortal. Use it well for it never misses." He said somberly. "Now get going and I hope we never meet again until you die for real."

"Now begone! You bore me. Or in espanol, se fue me aburres." spoke Yui.

She blinked at the language before walking through the portal as it closed behind her.

"Oh damn it! I forget to tell her about the paradox nullifier effect!"

"And I forgot to tell her it's not butter!" spoke Yui holding a container of butter.

"Yui!"

(With Pyrrha)

-Beacon, Emerald Forest-

Pyrrha blinked and looked around the scenery. "What….I'm back?" She looked at herself. "I'm healed. Oh god...I'm not dead!"

Slung!

"Ah, what the?" Called a familiar voice from a few feet away.

'Jaune!' she thought before she got down the tree and rushed to the boy's position.

And lo and behold, she saw Jaune being helped down by her past self.

"Thanks, you were a lifesaver."

Her eyes widened. 'What? But...they said I would come back in time! But there's two of me here!'

The past Pyrrha felt something off while turning to the present Pyrrha's position. "Who's there?"

'Crap!' she thought ducking down. 'I can't let her see me, at least not yet.'

"Miss? What are you looking at?" Asked Jaune confused.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something."

He nodded while they heard the sounds of an unknown thing coming at them.

'Wait at this time...oh no. Not.'

"YEHA!" Nora laughed while riding a Boarbatusk with Ren on it as well. "Go little Grimm go!"

" **Greee!** "

'The Boarbatusk express.' Present Pyrrha groaned in annoyance shock she hated remembering that little stunt. 'I completely forgot about that.' She continued to watch as her team got acquainted with one another. 'I need to keep my eye on them.' She then saw her past self waving goodbye to the two as they walked away. 'I must keep up!'

(After a few miles later)

Pyrrha watched as both teams fought the Death Stalker and Nevermore, feeling nostalgia from the scene. 'I feel so happy about this, I mean look how good we fought for our first time.' She sighed. 'If only I could join in, but it might change the future too much.'

Eventually Ruby cut the large Grimm's head off and met up with the rest of them.

"Good work." Yang grinned. "You really sent that bird down south permanently."

"I can't tell if that's one of your bad puns or not."

"It was a compliment." She chuckled while Ruby sweatdropped at that.

'Such fun.' Pyrrha thought with a smile. She then noticed that something was coming her way and hid in the bushes as the team walked passed her. 'What am I supposed to do?' She thought about it and then made up her mind. 'I'll just follow them and after the team formation festival I'll get Jaune alone and tell him….maybe just follow and wait a while.'

(Later)

"So Pyrrha." Jaune said to the past self. "I'm the leader so...yeah I'm not to sure about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well...I'm not much of a leader as you are. That and you're better at strategies then me so maybe Ozpin got it wrong?"

"Don't be like that. You're going to be a great leader Jaune." she reassured. "Anyone has the chance to be a leader if they try."

"I hope so." He sighed while noticing a red ponytail near one of the doors. 'Huh?' "Pyrrha."

"Yes?"

"Can you make clones too?"

"No why?"

"Because I see your hair sticking out of the door." he spoke pointing at it.

She looked and frowned before throwing her spear at the door. But it was stopped in midair by an invisible force. "What the?"

The spear then turned before being sent flying back at her as she stopped it again with her semblance.

'This seems familiar.' Past Pyrrha thought before calling out. "Come on out, if you have a bone to pick with me then face me like a man."

"Ok ok." Spoke a voice that made the amazon drop her jaw in shock as a mirror image of her walked from behind the door. "No need to use bad movie quotes." 'Yep, times going to be fucked.'

"W-What the?!" cried out Jaune looking between the two.

"Hello again." The 'clone' smiled. "It's nice to meet you again Jaune." 'Why isn't time imploding?'

"Who are you?" frowned Past Pyrrha.

"It's kind of complicated." She blushed. "And it will cause mind fucks."

"Just answer the question."

Future Pyrrha sighed at her own stubbornness. "I'm you from the future."

"...huh?"

"I said I'm you from the future." She deadpanned. "And I know something you don't."

"What?"

"In two weeks from now, Nora will steal our panties and use them as grenades."

"...you're insane."

"You're calling yourself insane you know." Future Pyrrha sweatdropped. 'Was I always this stubborn?'

"You're saying you're from the future and something that's completely ridiculous! What did you expect? Now tell the truth."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Then prove it!"

"You caught him with our spear and worked together with Ren and Nora along with RWBY to beat a Nevermore and Death Stalker with Ruby taking the avian Grimm's head off."

"Isn't that a past event?" Asked Jaune.

"Yes, but I recall what hand you used to hold your sword at the time. It was your left." she replied. "Besides, saying what happens in the future can be said by anyone and it wouldn't prove I'm Pyrrha."

"...you have a good point." Past Pyrrha sighed. "But if you're me from the future. Why are you here now?"

"I died."

"What? That can't be true because then how are you here? You just contradicted everything you said."

"It's true. I died from an arrow to the heart and I was…" she took a deep breath. "Given a second chance at life."

"...that's insane." spoke Jaune.

She groaned. "It's all true and I'll prove it. Ask me what's gonna happen in the next few days and I'll point them all out in order."

Past Pyrrha and Jaune nodded.

"What will Nora do to Ren in two hours?"

"Surprise him by jumping on his back and make him give her a piggyback ride."

"Ok um, what will I do with Weiss?" Asked Jaune.

"Flirt horribly."

'I could have said that.' thought Past Pyrrha. "What will happen to me in the next week?"

"Get challenged by Cardin, but win easily."

'As always.' She puffed her chest up.

"And Jaune will be um….having a hard time with his match."

"How bad could it be?"

"Let's just say you were creamed." 'And nearly sent into a coma.'

He looked distraught at that while gaining a gloomy cloud over his head.

"But that's why my past self is going to be teaching you how to fight better."

He looked up with hope.

"But expect a lot of training." 'And eye candy material moments.' she smiled. "Because I'm going to be helping her, well myself, but you know what I mean."

"Wait what?!" Past Pyrrha yelled. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"Because I want to change everyone's fates!" Future Pyrrha snapped. "How is that so hard to understand really? You're me for Dust sake!"

"But this is too crazy!"

"So is life! You will be killed and everyone will suffer by an invasion of Grimm! Beacon will be destroyed and all our friends will be broken beyond repair!" she sighed. "Sorry, but if you start to ignore my advice then you'll end up dead, is that what you want?"

She blinked while feeling a little nervous. "No, but won't everyone see you? That should mess with time even worst now that we've seen you."

"Well we are still talking right? So maybe times not being messed with too much? And if it is then let's just say I'm your twin sister Artemis."

"But Ozpin might find out." spoke Jaune.

"Then we tell him. After all, he did help us in my time, your future, so it might not be a problem."

"Are you sure? We haven't known him that long."

"Believe me, he's very trustworthy."

Both past selves looked at each other with hesitation before nodding. "Ok, we'll trust you."

"Good, then let's get started." Future Pyrrha smiled while looking at the two. "And we have to tell team RWBY about this as well. Some of the information I have is also crucial for them as well."

"If you say so." replied her past self.

"And also," she said while looking around. "I need to have a word with you later."

"Um ok?" 'This is just odd.'

(Later)

Future Pyrrha sighed while alone in her past selves room with herself. "The following information will not be mentioned outside this room until a given time and place, do you understand?"

"Um sure what is it?"

"First know that we are the next candidate for the Fall Maiden."

"The what?"

"The Fall Maiden, a powerful person from ancient legends that Cinder wants. She killed me and the previous maiden to retake that power for herself." She clenched her chest. "That was why the invasion occurred."

"...that's the reason!?"

"Yes, that's why we need to make sure we can't let her win."

"I'm still confused but I'll help anyway I can."

"And the last part is that um…" she blushed. 'Should I tell her now or later?'

"What is it?"

Future Pyrrha steeled herself and sighed. "In my time, I, um I mean we, kind of sorta...like Jaune."

"...WHAT?!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry but what?!" She blushed. "B-But I only knew him for a few hours."

"That's enough for me, us, to come to feel some sort of happiness around him. But in my time, I never told him before I died."

"Wait, just how long do we like him before that happens?"

"About three months. After that the Vytal festival tournament will occur and you know how that will go." 'Damn that bitch.'

"Well that should be plenty of time, right?"

She nodded. "But there's a problem, if we both like Jaune and confess to him, how would that work out?"

"We are the same person but it is kind of difficult to figure out." admitted the Past Pyrrha.

Future Pyrrha nodded. "Maybe we should figure this out later, when we have a secure plan to change the future?"

"Sounds good to me, so what do we teach him first?"

"How to manifest and control his semblance. In my time he gets it but never finds out what it does." 'And that might be an issue.'

"And after that?"

"Anything we can think of little me."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." She chuckled while thinking about how she was lucky to be alive again, even if she was living in the past and with her past self no less. 'Time to start fixing this timeline.' She then added. 'For all our sakes.'


	15. Chapter 15

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 15

What if we got to know Blair's backstory?

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Unknown Person's POV)

In a forest on the outskirts of an unknown town, the moon was shining as several bats and owls fly in the night air. The perfect night for a hunt.

A pair of yellow eyes looked around the forest while leaves crunched under the person as they looked around. A few sniffs and the trail was set as the person started to run towards the east before seeing a broken down house and boarded in the shape of a pumpkin in the distance.

'There she is.' They thought before walking up to the door and something shiny swung to the door before it broke to pieces and the person walked inside before looking at the dust covered furniture and walls. 'She really let this place go to shit.'

As the person moved deeper into the house, they saw a small letter with only one sentence on it.

' _I'll be leaving for Death City to Soul-kun's residence so please contact me at my new address._ ' The message said while an address was written on the back of the letter.

"Blair." the person growled with a hiss as it was revealed to be a female. She torn the letter to pieces before turning and leaving the house. "I'm coming for you." She then sprinted way while sniffing the air for her target. 'And this time I'll catch you!'

(A few hours later)

-Death City-

(Regular POV)

Maka was reading a book while Blair was napping on the table and Soul was watching TV. As she was mesmerized by the works of Dante, she heard a knocking at the door. 'I wonder who that could be?' "Soul, could you open to door?"

"Why me? The best parts just about to come on."

"You recorded it right?"

"Your point?"

"Well you can just rewatch it again, so can you please see who's at the door?"

He sighed before getting up and walked to the door before opening it. "Yes, what….is….it?" he blinked.

"Is Blair Witcha here?" Asked a woman in a black cloak with some long orange hair coming out of the hood. Her eyes looked at the weapon with annoyance and seriousness all mixed together.

"Um, you mean Blair?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 'I didn't know she had a last name.'

"Yes you fool." She glared. "Now bring her out or I'll force my way in."

Soul frowned and crossed his arms. "Look lady, I don't know who you are, but you're not getting inside."

"Is that a challenge little boy?"

"What a lame threat." he remarked before seeing the woman's hand start glowing orange and found himself blasted away by a familiar pumpkin attack, and this lead to him crashing into the wall. "Ah!"

"I warned you boy." She hissed while walking inside. "Now give me Blair Witcha or else I'll blast you into bloodily pieces."

Soul groaned while getting out of the wall as Maka ran into the room with a now awake Blair following behind.

"Soul whats going on here?!"

He groaned and pointed at the cloaked figure.

"What? Are you a witch?" Maka frowned.

"No, I'm not foolish girl." She glared before seeing Blair. "Ah Blair, I finally found you after all these years."

"Uh huh, and who are you again?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

She glared. "You know me Blair Witcha!" A puff of orange smoke enveloped the woman before it cleared revealing a person who was Blair's height when she was in human form, had long orange hair with two orange cat ears on top. She wore an orange leotard-style outfit that stopped halfway at her chest on the top with fishnet covering attached around her torso. She had one a pair of high heeled knee length boots of the same color with elbow length gloves that were fingerless. Her body was also similar to Blair but her ass was a little larger and her breasts were a size E cup. "I'm your sister!"

All of their eyes widened before Blair jumped back when Jadis swung her sharp claws at her, causing her to break a hole on the spot.

"Hey, what-"

"Shut up!" she growled before slashing again as orange claw like energy beams shot out of her nails and ripped a nasty gash in the walls and furniture. "You won't escape me!"

Blair landed on the table and rolled off as her sister broke it before transforming into her human form. "Jadis calm down!"

She ignored her before punching her in the face with a mini pumpkin. "I'll make you suffer!"

Blair staggered back before rubbing the spot and frowned with narrowed eyes. "Alright, then I'll make you calm down." she twirled her finger while forming a small pumpkin which grew. "Pump pumpkin halloween cannon!"

She saw the pumpkin heading towards her before creating a large pumpkin head to block it. "Pump pumpkin Halloween shield!" She then used her other hand to create a giant pumpkin. "Pum Pumkin Giga Halloween Cannon!"

Blair's eyes widened as the giant pumpkin was hurled right at her. She jumped to the side as it flew by and blew a large hole in the side of the wall.

"Stand still!" She yelled while sending more pumpkin blasts at her.

"How about no."

Jadis hissed before increasing the firepower with some Smashing Pumpkins.

Blair ducked and dodged them as the pumpkins made two more holes in the wall while Maka ran over and tackled Jadis to the ground.

"Hey let go you human!" She growled while getting annoyed at the interference.

"Stop blowing holes up in my apartment!"

Jadis growled while using a odd technique involving her mouth. "Pumpkin pun SCREECH!"

"GAH!" Maka screamed while holding her ears in pain.

Jadis turned her head to keep Maka back with the scream before getting knocked back by Blair jump kicking her in the back. "Gah!" She rolled on the ground before getting up and kicked Blair in the face. "If you want to fight dirty sister then you got it!"

Blair grabbed the leg and threw her into a couch and broke it. "Take a seat and relax!"

She hissed and got up while firing ice shards at her. "How about you chill! Pumpkin Frost!"

Blair hit the deck as the ice shards hit Soul in the face is it melted on contact.

"That wasn't cool!"

"Sister, I'm going to pummel you into next millennia!"

"I'd like to see you try Jadis!" she challenged before the arm on her hat shot out and grabbed Jadis by the leg and swung her into the wall.

"Gah!" She cried out before her claws extended and cut it. "You rely too much on witchcraft, our cat magic is stronger than that." She then ran at her and cut off her clothes. "First I'm going to cut your human clothes, then I'm going to cut that body, and finally I'll cut your soul up!"

"Just try it!"

"I'm plan-" she tried to say before Blair used her pumpkins to blast her clothes into ash. "Hey! I was speaking here!"

"So? You attacked me while I was sleeping so it's fair game here."

Soul blushed bright red seeing Jadis' nude body and felt his blood start dripping out from his nose onto the floor.

"Soul!"

"What? It's too much Maka."

She facepalmed as the two women continued to destroy her apartment. "Just change into a scythe and use Witch Hunter."

"But they're not witches." he pointed out while grabbing some tissues to wipe his nose.

"It's to make them stop." She deadpanned. "And right now it's not the time for technicalities."

"Wow, that's a first for you." he chuckled.

"Just change."

Soul held her hand before changing into his scythe form.

Maka grabbed it before spinning it around and used the Witch Hunter. "WITCH HUNTER!" She yelled while slashing the scythe above them and caused the ceiling to break as the debris landed on the two women.

"Nya!"

"Nya!"

"Uh, Maka?" spoke Soul as he exited weapon form.

"Yes?"

"I think that was a little too much."

She sweated. "Oh um…."

He sighed at that. They looked and saw the girls stand up with Blair also naked and him somehow popping another nosebleed. "Uh…."

"Like it Soul-kun~?"

"Quit staring boy or I'll scratch your eyes out."

Crash!

The whole thing was too much for Soul as he fainted and crashed to the ground.

Maka groaned with an eye twitch while Jadis tackled Blair and the two of them rolled around the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Why!? I didn't do anything!"

"You left us to suffer! You left mother to become a human! You don't deserve to live traitor!"

Blair let out a scream before pinning Jadis to the ground with her arms pinned. "That's not true!"

"Lies!" She screamed. "You left us and now mother's dead because of you!"

Slap!

Jadis' cheeks became red as Blair slapped her hard.

"Never say that again Jadis." Blair said coldly. "If I knew this is what you'd think I would have stayed behind to try and get you to understand."

"Understand what? You leaving and letting us die!?"

"No."

"THEN WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!?"

"If I tell you, then you need to listen and stay calm."

Jadis growled before calming down slightly. "Fine, speak but if you lie then I'll kill you to avenge mother." She spoke coldly and without remorse.

Blair sighed and let go of Jadis' arms. "Remember when we lived in the old forest?"

"Yes, the one in the homeland of Russia's Dark Forest. Why?

"It all started when…"

(Flashback)

In a dark and secluded forest is where not a single person could be seen. In a small cave near a cliff side, we see a small fire outside the entrance as two little kittens, one purple and one orange, played together with smiles on their faces.

"Blair, Jadis! Come inside." came a voice from inside the cave.

"Yes mother!" They called out before running into the entrance.

As they came in they saw they mother, a old purple and black cat with orange eyes, lying down on a bed of bear fur.

"Girls, you need to be careful when outside, especially when I'm not there with you."

"Yes mother." The orange kitten smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean we were near the entrance." The purple kitten said innocently.

"Yes, because I don't want either of you to get hurt." the cat spoke while letting out a deep sigh.

Both kittens nodded.

"Now...I want you to lay next to me." The cat sighed.

"Yes mother." they moved over and laid on both sides while nuzzling against her.

The cat heavily purred while feeling a hair ball of blood coming out. 'Damn this sickness.'

"Mother, are you alright?" asked Blair seeing her mom sweat a little bit.

"I'm fine sweetie." She sighed. "Just a little hot."

"Maybe you should go and get some water from the stream." spoke Jadis.

The cat chuckled slightly. "Don't worry girls, I'll be just fine."

"Ok mother." Jadis smiled. "But could you do a magic trick for us?"

The cat sighed before saying. "Pum pumpkin catnip." as a catnip plant appeared on Blair's head.

"Yay!" they cheered with Blair taking some to nibble on.

'So simple.' She thought while feeling a little weaker. "Jadis, Blair. I want you to play in the cave from now on. But no magic tricks involving fire."

"Mother." Blair said annoyed. "It was one time."

"And Jadis here needed to regrow her tail fur for a month after that trick."

Said cat glared at Blair who rolled her eyes.

"It was supposed to be funny."

"Blair, just promise not to use fire tricks ok?" The cat said sternly.

"Ok mother, I won't."

She sighed again. "Then go play."

"Yea!" They cried out before play roughhousing all around the cave.

She smiled before feeling a twinge of pain in her body. 'Ignore it.'

(A while later)

"Sister." Jadis said while making a ball of mice tails appear. "Let's play some more!"

"Meh, I'm getting bored actually."

"Aw!" She pouted. "I wanted to play with you more!"

"Later." she yawned before laying on her belly. "Sleep first."

"Mmm." She pouted while laying next to her. "Fine, but we play as soon as you get up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, and we'll play tag too." She smiled. "Sister?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said with a purr.

"Love ya too."

And with that the two sisters slept together with smiles on their faces. But fate had other plans.

(A week later)

"Jadis?" Blair said while looking around the cave. "Jadis? Where are you?" 'This is odd, she never hides this good at hide and seek.' "I know you're in here!"

She looked behind a rock and saw no one. "Huh? I swear she would have hidden here."

"Blair…."

Said cat looked behind her and saw her mother with blood on her lips. "Mother! W-What happened?!"

The cat saw her daughter run over and groaned while trying to sit up. "Blair….I'm so sorry you have to see me...like this."

"Mother, what's wrong?!"

"Looks like...my sickness...finally caught up…" she said while hacking blood.

"What sickness?"

"Blair, I'm dying...from lung cancer." she got out with a wheeze. "I never wanted...either of you to know this, because….I knew you'd both be worried sick."

Blair sniffed at that. "But...But isn't there anything to stop it!?"

"No, there is not." she shook her head while seeing Blair start to tear up. She raised a paw up and wiped them away while smiling. "Don't be sad Blair….it's scary I know, but at least I got to do one good thing before this time came."

"W-What mother?"

"Give birth to two beautiful kittens and saw you grow." she sniffled before coughing again with more blood coming out.

"Mother, hold on I'll get some help! The humans might have some medicine!" spoke Blair before turning and running out of the cave.

"Blair wait…" she tried to call out as she hacked more blood from her mouth. 'Damn it! My time is growing closer, I won't be able to stop her.'

"Blair." Jadis said while walking out from behind a rock and stretched. "What time is...MOTHER!"

"Jadis…." spoke the cat dropping to her side while her breathing grew labored as her daughter ran over.

"Mother! What happened?!" 'Where's sister?! Why isn't she here to help!'

"Jadis...please….listen…." the elder feline got out before coughing up more blood.

"Don't move mother, save your strength." She sniffed while trying to get her up. "I'll go get sister and we can help."

"Blair…..human….gone…." She coughed. "Find….h...er…."

"What? Why would she go off to the human village?" she questioned from shock while seeing her mother's chest start moving slower.

"Blair….left…." she said before hacking more blood and her breathing stopped.

"Mother? Mother?" Jadis moved a paw out to move her mother a little, but she didn't respond. "Mother? Please wake up!"

The body slowly turned to a purple and black cat soul before it floated away into the sky and up into the heavens.

Jadis felt tears run down her cheeks and sniffled before crying out loud before covering her face with her paws and started bawling into them. 'No! Mother!'

After several minutes of crying, Jadis' sadness slowly transformed into confusion then to hate and finally full front rage. Rage to the one person that saw her mother alive. Her sister, Blair.

'Blair was here while we played, she should have seen this and did something! She left mother all alone! SHE KILLED HER!' She growled as flames appeared around her in the shape of demonic pumpkins. ' **I'LL KILL HER!** '

(End flashback)

"I didn't abandon her." frowned Blair. "I ran to the nearest human village to try and find medicine to help her." she looked away. "When I came back I saw you both were gone and thought something killed you too. That's when I went back to the village was adopted by a nice elderly couple who took care of me for a few years."

"..." Jadis glared at her. 'She's lying! She didn't leave for any human medicine but to let **us SUFFER!** '

Maka and Soul looked at Blair with shock as she stood up and looked outside the hole.

"I left though on my own because if I stayed, I didn't want to see more people die. And that's when I just went from town to town on my own, trying to forget what happened." she had tears running down her cheeks before turning to Jadis. "And even if you hate me and want me dead, just seeing you alive after all these years is more fulfilling than any place I've been to."

"..." she blinked while feeling an unknown emotion that hasn't seen the light of day. "But...after 100 years...you, my bastard of a sister, still care?"

Blair walked over and crouched down before hugging Jadis. "I never stopped."

She sniffled while hugging back. "S-Sister."

Maka and Soul smiled as Jadis cried into Blair's shoulder and quietly stepped away.

(A while later)

"Sister…." Jadis sniffled while feeling happy after a long time. "I….I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." whispered Blair while rubbing her back. "I should have stayed behind to comfort you, but I didn't think and thought I could save mother, but I think even she knew there was no way even if I spent the rest of my life searching."

"Sister…" she said. "I...I should have just controlled myself...I should have been the sister you knew. But….I became a bitch."

"Naw." she waved off with a smile. "I'm the bigger sibling, so it falls on me."

She nodded while hugging tighter. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"But I tried to kill you."

"Well I'm still breathing, and so are you, aren't we?"

Jadis nodded while looking at the ground. "So….what's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, are you going to kick me out or what?"

"Well kicking you out means you're not welcomed, but that's not the case."

"Then what?"

"That's for Maka to decide." she replied before looking at the meister. "Maka, can my sister stick around?"

"Will she blast the apartment?"

"No, I'll keep her from doing that."

Soul jumped in asking. "Will she um...be naked like you?"

"Oh Soul-kun you silly. Jadis is not one for being prude and she likes being clothed."

'Then why the skimpy outfit?' He sweatdropped.

"Well, alright, but she's gonna have to bunk with you. Plus we need to get this mess cleaned up." she plied gesturing to the damage.

"Ok."

"Fine human."

"Jadis, be nice. Just call them Maka and Soul."

"...Soul." She asked while looking at the boy. "How….quaint. For a human."

"Jadis." Blair frowned. "No being mean to Soul-kun."

"Aw!"

(One week later)

"Blair!" Soul screamed while running out of the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Get your sister out of my room!"

"Why Soul-kun?"

"She's using my bed as a scratching post while naked!"

'Not again.' she thought before getting up and walking to Soul's room.

"Nya." Jadis sighed while scratching the bed in the nude. "This is the life." 'Better than trees that's for sure.'

"Jadis, that's not a scratching post."

"Aw, but it's so soft!"

"Even so, Soul-kun needs that bed."

"But what about ours?"

"It's too small remember?"

Jadis pouted at that.

"Stop it now and I'll buy you one, a much sturdier one, deal?"

"Fine." She sighed while getting off the bed. "But Soul has to test it out for us, together."

"Oh I like your style sister." Blair grinned while giving her a thumbs up. 'Nice taste in clothes and boys.'

Jadis smiled as well before getting an idea. "Hey sister, I have an idea."

(With Soul)

'I hope Blair stopped her from scratching my bed.' Soul thought while eating his sandwich. He then saw a large box in the middle of the hall with the words ' _Open me~_ '. 'Oh boy, I can already tell this is Blair's work.'

He opened the box as both Blair and Jadis popped up in chinese dresses with no underwear and posed in front of him.

"Soul-kun~"

"Let's play together~!"

His jaw dropped open before he shot back with a strong nosebleed and got knocked out when his head hit the wall.

"Success!" They grinned while Maka walked in.

"Hey Soul, whe...BLAIR! JADIS!"

"Oops, forgot about her." Blair chuckled before they turned into cats and ran.

"Get back you cats!"

"How about no." Jadis laughed.

While shouting was heard the translucent form of a cat looked down with a smile.

' _Blair, Jadis. Live long and prosper._ ' She said before disappearing back to heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 16

What if Seto found out how messed up Duel Acadmy is?

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba was typing at his computer before letting out a sigh of relief. "Finally done. I swear, why I don't have a receptionist is one of the biggest wonders I know."

Knock knock

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me Seto." came Mokuba's voice.

"Come in Mokuba."

The door opened as Mokuba walked into the room. "Hi."

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Well that all depends, did you finish all your work?"

"At the moment." He said. "Everything that was brought to me this morning is dealt with."

"So that means you have some free time, right?"

"Of course Mokuba."

"Well, maybe we could just hang out or something fun?"

"Hmm, well I might know some place. Do you remember when I invested money in a dueling academy a ways out from the city on that small island?"

"Yes, and that island was pretty cheap compared to the next island."

"Well what say we go out and look around? I'm not looking after it, but a little look to see how it's coming along will be a great way to spend some time and make sure things are fine. Who knows, if all's well, you might be joining if you want."

Mokuba's eyes lit up at that. "That sounds great! But…."

"But what?"

"Well should we bring some company?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Well, maybe it would do some good letting some people we know see how these new duelists are being um….handled?" 'That and it would be nice having company since Seto doesn't see them as often.'

Seto propped his head with his hand and sighed. "Fine." before picking up the phone and started dialing in some numbers.

(A few phone calls later)

Seto set the the phone down after the final call and sighed. "Happy?"

"Yep." Mokuba said. "So when do we head out?"

"After they get here. I told them to get to the helicopter platform and then we'll take off."

"Ok." He said before remembering something. "Oh, one question. Why did you call Joey? You dislike him."

"Because if I didn't then I'd hear about it from him go on and on about it."

"And you also called Yugi because you also didn't want to hear about it as well?"

"You read my mind."

"So…. calling Ishizu was a good idea." He grinned. "I mean do you-"

"Mokuba. Don't finish that line." he narrowed his eyes. "Let's just get to the helicopter and wait before heading out."

"Alright alright." Mokuba said while walking out the door.

Seto sighed as he felt a headache occurring.

(On the way to Duel Academy)

"Well this is just great." Joey said looking out the window. "So going to the Academy is just a sightseeing trip. Not that I mind, but it sounds boring."

"If you don't want to stick around, I could always open the door and you can swim back to town." smirked Kaiba.

"Never mind." He glared.

"Well this sounds like fun." Yugi said. "I actually remember bumping into a young man who was on his way to registering for your school."

"Oh really?" Mai said with interest. "That was lucky."

"Something tells me it was more than just luck." remarked Ishizu.

"I agree." Tea said with a nod. "But one question. What is the ranking system for this Academy?"

"Simple. The lowest are the Slifer Reds, next are Ra Yellows, and at the top are Obelisk Blues."

"Oh of course." Joey grumbled. "Let the highest be your favorite God card. Geez, how bias."

That earned a glare from the former user of Obelisk the Tormentor. "My choice, so deal with it. Besides, it was my goal to make sure that even then, all of the dorms would be given equal treatment. So yes Obelisk is the highest rank, but you're free to stay in the other dorms if the students want that."

"Yeah Joey, besides it sounds reasonable to me." spoke Yugi. "As long as everyone's treated fairly and the same, isn't that the important thing?"

"Doesn't change the fact that the best of the best will go to Obelisk." spoke Kaiba as he saw the island coming up ahead.

"That might not be the case." Ishizu said while the helicopter started to hover over the landing pad. "There might be students that are experienced and are not in this Obelisk dorm."

Kaiba sighed. 'Maybe I should have just left her behind.'

(On the ground)

"Alright all of you, I'm going to talk to the chancellor in charge of the school, until then you can go around and take in the sights, just don't try to cause any trouble." he spoke to them while glancing at Joey.

"Hey, we aren't going to do something like that."

"That's what I'm afraid of." he turned and walked off with Mokuba following.

"That Kaiba really pisses me off sometimes." Joey grumbled.

"Relax Joey, don't bust a gut." teased Mai as they walked from the docks. "Let's just see what this place has and meet back up later here. Just try not to hound anyone here."

"Ok." Tea said. "And let's not cause anything that will make anyone fangasm."

"Don't remind me." Yugi sweatdropped. 'Don't stand out and they won't know me.'

"But where we gonna go? Kaiba didn't say where anything was." pointed out Joey while they walked on a dirt path.

"Kaiba said that there are three dorms." Ishizu said. "And the closest dorm is near the docks while the others are inland towards a large lake."

"Maybe we should split up to see what each one's like. Me and Yugi could go to the Slifer one." suggested Tea.

"I'll stay with Joey." Mai said. "Better to keep the guy from getting lost again."

"I'll see what Kaiba's favorite dorm is about." spoke Ishizu before all of them split up down the paths.

(With the Slifers)

"Um…"

"This is kind of…."

"Run down." Both said while looking at the dorm.

The spirit of Kuriboh appeared next to Yugi and gave a brief nod.

Yugi nodded to the spirit before seeing a small fat tabby walking by.

"Meow." The cat yawned before moving towards the dorm as a person walked out.

"Pharaoh there you are." The person chuckled. "Where did you run off to this time?"

"Excuse me." Tea called out. "Is this the Slifer dorm?"

The person looked at them and went wide eyed before speeding towards them. "Wow! It's Yugi and Tea! It's an honor to meet you, especially you Yugi, well again that is."

Yugi looked at the boy wearing a red blazer and smiled. "Hey, I remember you. You were that guy who was in a rush to sign up for the school, right?"

"Yeah, and the names Jaden." He chuckled. "And thanks again for the card it was really a lifesaver. Even if it landed me here after I beat professor Crowler."

"Well what say you tell me how it's been inside? We're here with our friends and we have time to spare." suggested the king of games.

"Sure thing," he said before saying. "Just be mindful of the other residences. Some of them are a bit...ghostly if you know what I mean."

"I know and so does Tea so you don't have to act like it's a secret." he reassured while they followed Jaden into the dorm building.

"That's good because I have two deck fulls." He chuckled. "And trust me, they'll like you guys."

(With Mai and Joey)

"This stinks."

"Why, because you fell into a nest of skunks?" Mai chuckled.

"NO! Because we can't find this stinking Ra dorm anywhere!" he snapped back while they kept walking on the path. "Seriously, if it's colored yellow, how the heck can it be so hard to spot?"

"Perhaps you need glasses."

"Oh be quiet." He blushed while seeing a person in a yellow blazer and with black hair. "Hey kid, do you know where the Ra dorms are by chance?"

"Oh, hello." he greeted. "If you're looking for my dorm it's just past the hill there. Who might you two be?"

"Mai Valentine and this dork is Joey Wheeler."

"Who are you calling a dork?!"

"You rested my case." she shrugged with a grin. "Don't worry kid, we tease like this all the time."

"Yeah even in the-"

"Not in public." She warned.

"Alright alright." 'Jeez, learn to get a joke would ya?' "Now who the heck are you kid?"

"Bastion Misawa."

"Well Bastion, we're here with our pals and Kaiba and wanted to check out the dorm to see what's so good about it."

"Then follow me." He said before asking. "Are you by chance friends of Yugi Moto?"

"Yeah we are." Joey said surprised. "But how do you know that?"

"You two were talking about them when I walked by." he replied as they followed him. "And many people here are aware of both your reputations."

"Really?" Mai said surprised.

"Yes and rumors also said you two were an item."

Both blushed while they headed towards the dorms.

"Here we are." he smiled while they entered it and they looked around. "We might be second to the Obelisk dorm, but that doesn't deter us from keeping up with them."

"Wait." Mai said. "I know for a fact that Ra is more powerful and it's your mascot, but how do people get in this dorm if it's only second?"

"Because we don't bribe the professors to get in." Bastion said. "And this is a better dorm with good food."

That got Joey's attention. "Wait, repeat that part."

"That they bribe the professors?"

"No no! The other thing!"

"Oh the food. Well it's all made with fine ingredients and in different flavors as well. And cooked at specified temperatures by the student's preferences."

Joey smiled hearing that while feeling like he could already smell the food.

'Not this again.' Mai sighed in her head.

"Actually we were in the middle of having lunch when you came here. Care to join us?" offered Bastion pushing the doors open to show a spacious area with a long table in the middle of it with various dishes spread out on it.

"Sign me up!" Joey grinned before speeding towards the food.

"Maybe I'll just wait." Mai said. "I'm not as hungry as Joey."

"You sure Mai? Cause this sure looks good." asked Joey who was drooling a little while looking at the food.

"You go ahead. I'll just watch." she leaned against the wall while Joey went ahead and started piling stuff on his plate. 'Hope that doesn't go on some kind of tab for non students.'

(With Ishizu)

Ishizu continued to walk down the path while looking for the dorm. And having issues as she couldn't find a building in site. 'Perhaps Kaiba should set up signs or an easier way to get around in case the students get lost.'

She then moved out of the woods and saw a large lake where she saw two blue and white buildings that looked way too fancy for any dormitory she ever knew off.

'This is kind of...much.' she thought walking alongside the lake. 'But I will admit they do seem very nice, but maybe more then it should for students at a school.'

As she moved closer to the dorm on the left, she saw a girl with blond hair and wearing a uniform that was blue on some of the edges but mostly white.

"Hello child." Ishizu called out. "Is this the Obelisk dormitory?"

"Yeah, this is it." she replied. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, who are you?"

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, or Kaiba if you want. I really don't mind either way."

She blinked in surprise. "Kaiba? You mean Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, he's my fiancé after all."

"That's...just...wow."

"Well I do get that response from people." she smiled. "But tell me Alexis, why are there two dormitories made for both genders?"

"No clue." She shrugged. "But maybe they don't want unnecessary things happening. Kind of stupid given that none of the other dorms have the same policy."

"Wait, so you mean to say the Obelisk dorm, the highest ranked students here are allowed privacy for themselves, but the other ones don't have that privilege?"

"Yes, kind of sad." Alexis sighed. "I mean, it's all nice and all but it's not fun having all the attention and prestige that comes with this,"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Just some Obelisks being jerks or being arrogant. Mostly all of the above, especially with the Slifers." She sighed before chuckling. "Even though thinking about it, most of the obelisks here are not really that good because they got beaten by a friend of mine."

"And who might I ask is this friend?"

"Jaden Yuki, a good friend of mine and a Slifer that can beat several good duelists with a smile on his face. He even beat me twice."

'Hm, he reminds me of the pharaoh before.' "Well, would you mind showing me around the dormitory while I'm here?"

"That I can. It would be a honor." She said while leading the way. "Maybe later on you can meet some of my other friends. They might not be as skilled as Jaden, but they sure are fun to be around."

Ishizu nodded at that. "I would be delighted to meet your friends Alexis Rhodes."

"Call me Alexis."

(With Kaiba)

The Blue Eyes user walked down the halls of this academy while Mokuba followed behind.

"So far things seem fine around here." remarked Mokuba.

"Appearances are one thing, but until I hear from Sheppard I'm not gonna take any chances." spoke Kaiba before they reached the office and opened it using the security code he memorized before seeing Sheppard at his desk working on some paperwork.

"Huh? Who...Oh mister Kaiba." He said while getting straightened. "You're here early."

"I wanted to make sure I was on time." he walked over while Mokuba stuck to the side. "Show me the latest report you have for this semester."

"Oh right away." He said while pulling out a file from his desk, which was as big as a small computer monitor. "Forgive me for the amount of papers, but this semester and the year before was placed into one file for space."

Kaiba took a seat and the file before he started browsing through it before closing it. "Seems decent, but it looks like the Slifer dorm is doing terrible. Care to explain why?"

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Well we have professors that don't see eye to eye with them. Not saying that all of them don't like them, but the ones that do are more...likely to fail them and prevent them from moving up in the ranks."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Let me see the latest video feed from the past month for the entire campus."

Shepard nodded while putting a video feed on the screen.

(Two hours later)

"And that's all the video until just this morning."

Mokuba saw his brother take a deep breath and let it out. 'Oh no, Seto's upset.'

"So let me get this straight. From what I just saw, it looks like the teachers treat the Slifer students as lower class ones." he frowned. "I decided the rankings, but tell me, just who was put in charge of hiring teachers who can't even do their job? Last I checked, their job was to help ALL the students, not just two of three dorms."

"Well that's true, but it was all to help them. Even if some were harsh, it helps with character."

"No it just makes them arrogant and sloppy." scowled Kaiba standing up. "Are you perfectly fine with allowing these teachers to keep their jobs? Because to me if this school is quick to hire fools like this, then I'm going to be sticking around to make some changes."

"Isn't that kind of extreme mister Kaiba?"

"Yes, but at the current state of things it's now time to fix this before Duel Academy's reputation goes down the drain." he crossed his arms. "I can handle my company while doing this, so I'll make it work. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going over all the files on faculty, students, and the budget to see what else I missed."

"I'll just get it for you then mister Kaiba."

'Something tells me there's more to this school that people have 'forgotten' to tell me. I'll just whip this place back into shape if that's the case. I wonder how the others are handling it.'

(With Yugi and Tea)

"Huh, so you saved the world twice?"

"Yep, kind of a no brainer, but man it was tough." Jaden said with a light sigh. "Especially the last few months."

"Well what happened?"

"Some space alien light thing brainwashed everyone, I lost my ability to duel for a while, my friends were turned evil and it tried to turn the world into light obsessed zombies. Thank goodness me and Aster stopped it or it would have been bad."

"Well it does take some skill to work alongside a pro like him." remarked Yugi with a smile. "It's great to hear all that, you actually remind me of me when I was just starting out."

"Really? Because being the one to face off against a few supernatural beings, three demonic Sacred Beasts that eats spirits, a person with your deck-"

"Wait? What was that?"

"That I faced your deck after someone stole it?"

"No, the second one." he frowned. "That sounds similar to the god cards."

"Well they looked almost like them but more demonic and had weird summon methods like three continuous traps, continuous spells, and three fiend monsters. And they were huge and kind of acted like the god cards with their effects."

"Just where did you face these? Did someone show up with them out of nowhere?"

"Well right on the island near the pillars and yes just this old man who wanted them for immorality and sent several people including some duel spirits, a brainwashed student who's the brother of a friend of mine, a resurrected pharaoh with a flying ship and a teacher that was the Slifer teacher, Banner, and he was an alchemist with a fake body." He picked up Pharaoh. "And his soul kind of got eaten by this cat here."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah kind of odd but that's what happened last semester."

"Well to be honest, I've dealt with a lot of stuff too. I had to get my grandfather's soul back from the creator of duel monsters, then had to duel in Kaiba's tournament while discovering my friend's ancient past, dealing with rare hunters and Marik who held the Winged Dragon of Ra card, then duel in a virtual world on an island Kaiba had which was destroyed and then finished the finals. Not to mention how we had to deal with a man who was the leader of Atlantis and tried to use everyone's souls to revive an ancient monster." he listed off. "Besides that and finding myself in a world where my friends memories were and facing off against a creature named Zorc, it's kind of similar to your adventures."

"Yeah, but what next? Finding out I'm the reincarnation of a dark ruler and finding my lost duel spirit Yubel?" He joked while not knowing it's going to happen in the future. "What are the odds of that?"

'I feel like a third wheel.' thought Tea with a sweatdrop. 'It's like stuff like this is attracted to this island.'

(With Joey and Mai)

"Ugh….so much food."

"I must admit I didn't think you'd eat so much." remarked Bastion looking at the empty plates.

"Trust me." Mai sighed. "This guy can eat a whole table if you let him."

"Yeah...yeah...ugh." he groaned pushing himself up. 'I should have grabbed a doggy b-never mind.'

"So you're saying that this dorm is a mess due to this 'Society of Light' thing?"

"Yes, so many students including myself were turning into zombies and nearly every dorm was converted into one single white dorm." Bastion shivered. "It was a nightmare full of blinding white light."

"Except you who wanted to join." spoke Mai with a raised eyebrow.

"I was controlled. And I thought I was going to beat them, but again I was cocky."

"Again?" Asked Joey getting up.

"...I kind of lost after um...gaining a card crush for this woman who um...was an enemy from a...duel monster card."

"...damn, that's a first." remarked Joey with surprise.

"And she uses Amazoness. And was...a Amazoness Tiger but with white fur."

"...that's just great." Mai sighed with a grumble. "And I used them in the tournament so that's kind of awkward."

'That's putting it mildly.' thought Joey.

(With Ishizu)

"So you were freed from this 'Light of Destruction' by Jaden Yuki?" She asked Alexis while sitting at a table drinking tea besides the girl.

"Yes, and I'm glad too because I was acting like a bitch with no emotions." She frowned. "It wasn't fun and I wanted out."

"Well think of it like this. Use what you've learned to help you prepare for the future."

"True, but I'd rather not be brainwashed."

"You remind me of my brother Marik after he got possessed by his dark half. He wanted nothing but to find a way to keep himself from being brainwashed for weeks after the tournament."

"Yes, but I wasn't possessed by a murderous dark half, but an alien."

"Still it's amazing to see history repeating in a similar fashion as years ago." Ishizu said sipping her tea. "But speaking of brothers, what about yours?"

"Well, he's sort of like the school icon for girls. He's got a reputation for getting phone numbers from all the girls." she rolled her eyes. "It can get pretty annoying."

She chuckled a little. "That's how siblings are Alexis."

"But he's so annoying with his overprotective sibling mode." She grumbled. "I'm not a child but he worries too much about me."

"Alexis, all siblings are like that. Trust me Marik was like that even as a child and even I know he's overprotective." She said. "Even tried threatening Seto when we broke the news to him."

"I'm still amazed you two are engaged. Honestly meeting the guy who made Duel Academy is one thing, but I never thought I'd meet his fiance."

Ishizu chuckled at that. "Well it's all that fate hands us. Like you getting a nice friend."

"Well still, I feel like I should have put something more formal on." she admitted embarrassingly.

"It's fine. Trust me Alexis, I'm not one for formal attire." She waved off. "What you're wearing is fine on you."

"Thanks." she sighed just as Mindy and Jasmine walked in.

"And I said Red Eyes, more like Silver Eyes."

"Ha, that was fun….."Jasmine said before seeing Alexis and a strange woman. "Um...who's that Alexis?"

"Oh! Girls, this is Ishizu, and you'll never guess who she is."

"Um….a friend of your moms?"

"No, she's Seto Kaiba's fiancé."

"...HUH?!" Both girls cried out in shock.

"It's true. My original name is Ishizu Ishtar, but soon it will be Kaiba."

They were speechless for a few seconds before going into gossip mode and asking her tons of questions.

"Is it true that he's a blowhard?"

"How did this happen?"

"Did you make out?"

"Oh god, tell me you didn't have sex!"

"Please calm yourselves." spoke Ishizu. "I'd rather keep the more….carnal details to myself, just saying we haven't gotten to that part, but we're taking it slow and not rushing it."

They calmed down slightly at that while Mindy asked.

"How did you get with Kaiba of all people?"

She chuckled a little. "Well it's a long story but I could tell you if you sit down and listen to my tale."

They did and listened to the story with pure interest.

(With Kaiba)

Kaiba was pacing the office while trying very hard not to lose his temper after what he just read. 'First having three dangerous cards, ones I never authorized, sealed on this island then having an alien creature trying to use this place as a base of operation for world domination . Not to mention animal experiments, Shadow Realm infested dorms and the summoning of TONS of spirits and supernatural beings as both teachers and students! If I wasn't invested in this academy I would have fired everyone here and shut down this school!' "Sheppard!"

"Yes mister Kaiba?" He asked while a little nervous from the shout.

"You better tell me now and don't hesitate." he warned with a glare. "Why wasn't I contacted or told about ANY of this?"

"Well...um...because with your work at Kaiba Corp it would have been a small hassle in your work-"

"A small hassle?!" he scowled while punching the desk. "Do you think I'm just a simple minded ceo?! I've dealt with stuff WORST than this and came out alive! Do you know what it's like to have your very soul trapped in a card all to save your little brother?"

"Um...well…."

"Or having to be STUCK in two computer simulations that would have KILL me!"

"Well...um…"

"Or how about being the one to face the Leviathan and a demonic Egyptian demon GOD with a dragon like god knows what near the legs!"

"Um...no…"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "And it all seems like most of the credit goes to this Jaden Yuki student. Tell me, if he manages to do all that and come out alive since the papers show him still attending, what reason is there for him to be in the Slifer dorm? And let me make this clear, even if you mention his test grades, he should have at least got promoted to Ra from dueling skills alone."

"Well because he likes being in the Slifer dorm and that he doesn't put much of an effort when it comes to his studies."

Mokuba facepalmed at that while Kaiba started to get more pissed.

"Even if someone had bad grades, they can still have enough dueling experiences to at least be a Ra. Even that dog Joey Wheeler can be one, and he's not a good strategist outside a duel."

"Well he's gotten a lot of friends since arriving and I believe he doesn't need to be in a higher dorm because he's generally very laid back."

"Well if it's his choice, that's fine, but you better tell me why so many of the Slifers have poor experience and grades. When I made this school I expected ALL the dorms to be treated the same, but I've read profiles on some of the staff that seem like they favor Obelisks over the other students and even treat the others like annoyances. Did you know they act this way when you hired them?"

"Well kind of, but I thought over time they would get to better appreciate the students here and become less…"

"Favoristic." Mokuba finished. "If that's the case then you just are out of your mind."

"Mokuba."

"Sorry Seto."

"I would have said worst." he smirked before losing it and groaned. "So tell me, did you let these people also dictate how most of the female students are in Obelisk and barely any are in the other dorms? Do you realize what that makes us look like? Like any female students who get in can have an easy life here without much effort. And from what I read, most of them barely duel or improve at all."

"Well that was mostly due to a misconception. Some of the professors thought it would improve their grades if they were in Obelisk."

"Again," Mokuba deadpanned. "Out of your mind there."

"Oh really? And did it ever occur that having their separate dorm, right across the lake I might add, wouldn't give them an idea to sneak over and try something? Do you have any idea how insane that is? I'm all for the separate dorms because the last thing I want is students having a damn orgy if it was mixed, but at the same time it gives them too many ideas and if they did anything like that, they'd figure they can get off with a slap to the wrist since they're Obelisks."

Shepherd sweated at that. "Well….that's true, but it also helps with independence."

"Or stress." remarked Mokuba.

"Well you know what this does? Not only is it praising them for nothing, but it makes me look like a sore loser." he growled. "When I lost my own tournament I took it like a man and conceded Yugi won and beat me, and setting the rankings up might have been my way of getting back at him, but if people see this, you know what they'll or think? That I praise a bunch of students who got in whether it's from paying a lot of money, or because they had connections and were let in. That makes me look like my damn father! A money grubbing bastard who didn't care about feelings!"

"..."

"As of this moment I'll be taking control of this Academy and making changes that will benefit everyone." he pointed at Sheppard. "Tell every student to head to the auditorium, I'll be addressing them in person."

"Y-Yes mister Kaiba."

(A while later)

-Auditorium-

Every student was sitting there while talking amongst themselves on what the reason for being called here was. Just then Shepard walked onto the stage as the students calmed down.

"Students, I am here to tell you that the very man who helped found this school is with us today. May I present to you all, Seto Kaiba."

Said man walked out from the curtains and towards the podium. He cleared his throat and put his serious face on. "Students, I came here to check on my school to see what sort of minds and duelists I would find. And what I have found, is lacking in everything I intended this school to be."

That got the students attention as they started murmuring like crazy.

"I made the school for a new generation of duelists to form and grow, and to some of you I'm glad to see have become impressive duelists, but I also found out several things SOMEONE failed to tell me, and how some of your own teachers are disgraces themselves."

Shepard looked a little sheepish while the teachers looked shocked, especially a certain Slifer hating professor.

"I have learned that there are teachers who would praise Obelisk students while overlooking other students, treat Slifers as trash, and even attempt several times to fail one Slifer who has the potential to be this school's number one duelist."

"Who's that?!" Yelled one Ra yellow.

"Don't tell me the name Jaden Yuki doesn't ring a bell. After all he saved your asses more than once."

That made some look sheepish, others look annoyed, and the others turn to said student who blushed and chuckled embarrassingly at the attention.

"But getting back to business, there will be a few major changes to this academy that will be effective immediately." Kaiba said with a stern conviction in his tone. "The first, all students will be in single mixed dorms, mean no more Obelisk girls dorm."

That made them gasp in shock.

"I'm doing this because mixed dorms can lead to too many problems, and this will help all of you truly understand living by yourselves. And speaking of such, I see it as unfair to give the female students the chance to go right to Obelisk, and this is a new system I will be setting up. Each student here will take new duel exams."

"WHAT!"

'Looks like they're finally getting the idea in their dense skulls.' "It's come to my attention students can either buy their way in, get in through connections they have with the academy, or get in through the common way. Well guess what? This isn't a resort, it's school, and it's where you learn to work. And these exam duels will affect you all since depending on how you do in them, it will affect which dorm you'll be sent to. So if you do badly and are in Obelisk, depending on your final score, you could go down to Ra, or even go straight to Slifer."

They gasped and protested in outage, well about 80% of the students the remaining 20% were just fine with the arrangement.

"Shut it!" yelled Kaiba which helped get them to go quiet. "The way you can get a good score depends on how many life points you have at the end, whether you win or lose, how many life points your opponent has, what sort of strategies you use, and how well you handle under pressure. It'll be up to the examiners to pick your scoring and I'll personally make sure none of them give you any leads, hints, or ways to cheat. Any and all cheating or helping will lead to you being expelled. This time no one gets in unless it's through hard work, no hands out or using daddy's money. Anyone who has a problem can go get their stuff and leave right now."

None left the area, but some were fuming inside at the new system.

"Now if you don't like your new dorm, you can still have a chance to improve and go up, but that'll be from experience and work, so deal with it." Kaiba said while addressing one more thing. "The last order of business, all teachers will be re-evaluated for psychological and personal information concerning the interactions of students."

The staff felt pressured, well mostly Crowler who sweated nervously.

"And if the evaluation shows that they are incompetent for the occupation, then he or she will be fired on the spot and replaced with more competent and unbiased individuals. I don't want another incident like right now to be repeated." he finished. "Now I'll be sticking around to make sure you follow these new rules, and if you have any questions you can either ask them now or later."

The students were silent due to not wanting to piss off the Blue Eye White Dragon master and their schools financial benefactor.

"Now then, you can return to your dorms, you'll be notified on when your exam duels are so I'd take the time to prepare." And with that he walked off the stage leaving the students to think about the new changes that were placed into effect.

"Woah, who knew Kaiba cared enough about the kids." joked Joey with a snicker.

"Joey." Tea sweatdropped.

"Well I'm surprised too." Yugi said. "I didn't expect he would remake the entire academy's system."

"Let me make this clear Yugi." spoke Kaiba turning to him. "I just don't want my school run by incompetent staff who give special treatment to some brats who wave their money around and think they're the next king of games. That title belongs to me the next time we have our rematch."

"Seto." Ishizu said while holding his hand. "I understand your reasoning, but why not wait until after our wedding?"

"Because if I leave this school the way it was then we're looking at lost potential and kids who are more stuck up then I was." he reluctantly admitted about himself.

Ishizu nodded. "Then I'll stand by your decision dear."

Mai snickered along with Joey at that. Kaiba and Ishizu blushed with said male glared at the two of them.

'I'll get them for that.' Kaiba thought while thinking how he did something that would make his bastard of a father roll in his virtual grave. He turned to where Sheppard stood and walked over. "As for you."

He gulped. "Y-Yes mister Kaiba sir?"

"In this situation I'd have you clean out your desk and never show your face around here again, but…"

Sheppard sweated. "But what sir?"

"I did read how you're more down to earth and do care for the students, which is more than I can say if one of the other faculty members was in charge. So let me make this clear. If I see an improvement in the next few weeks with you in charge, I might be willing to let you keep your job, PROVIDED, you run any new policy or rule by me first. And if something like the other stuff ever comes up, even a rumor, you better tell me at the drop of a hat."

"Y-Yes mister Kaiba." He gulped while nodding his head.

"Good now back to whatever you were doing before I walked in."

Sheppard turned and walked off while relieved he still had a chance to stay around. He didn't know however he was being tracked/voice recorded by a bug placed on him by Mokuba while he wasn't looking.

"Oh man, this is gonna be bad." spoke Syrus with him and Jaden walking out of the school. "If gonna have to redo our exam duels, I'm gonna be stuck in Slifer all over again."

"Don't worry Sy." Jaden reassured him. "You'll do great."

"Even if you have to take it as well." Alexis said from behind him.

"But didn't you hear him? He thinks I can be the top duelist here." smiled Jaden. "First I get to meet THE Yugi Mutou, and now I get praised by Seto Kaiba himself? This is like a dream come true!"

"But remember Jaden." Bastion said. "You still need to pass your exam. If not well your be a Slifer for a long time."

"Hey, I'll do great. After all, don't I always win?"

They looked to the sides at that remark.

"Besides that duel against Aster."

"Then we'll wish you luck." Alexis smiled. "Who knows, you might make it to Ra this time, maye Obelisk."

"You think Alexis?"

"Positive."

"Well I can already tell this semester just got awesome." he grinned as the screen went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 17

What if Sonic was a male escort?

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Eggman was seen running out of pot of hot water. "I'll get you for this Soniiiiiic!"

"Now that's what I call a hard boiled egg." Sonic remarked.

"I think your jokes are getting more lame." remarked Tails with a sweatdrop.

Sonic ignored Tails and saw his watch. "Yeah, I gotta go now, see yah guys."

"Wait, don't you wanna stay and celebrate another victory over Eggman?" Asked Amy.

"Sorry but I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment right now."

'Sonic doesn't see the doctor, all that running has made him very healthy.' Amy thought. 'He hasn't gone ever since his fat belly from when we 1st met went away.'

"Bye!" he waved before running off.

'There's something up with him.' Thought Amy before walking off herself. 'I'm gonna find out what's up.'

Later...

"Amy?" Asked Sticks.

"Yes Sticks?"

"Why's a 6 year old and her weird fairy thing following us?"

"Hey! Cheese isn't weird, that was rude Ms. Sticks." Cream said to her.

"As for why, well when it comes to our show and continuity, it's hard to follow along with who's around and who isn't." Amy explained. "Besides, I needed a replacement for Big anyways. Alright Team Rose 2.0, let's..."

"Why aren't we 3.0? Didn't we replace Big with Vector in that other Grand Prix where everyone's voice actors changed?" Cream asked.

"...Let's just go, we've spent too much time as is."

Later...they spot Sonic with Sally.

"Ooh, you might wanna cover your eyes." Sticks whispered to Cream.

"Why? They're just walking."

"Walking into a Motel..." Amy replied.

They followed, and saw them enter a room. Sonic closed the curtains and then a while later, Sonic walked out with a bag of rings.

"Pleasure doing business with yah babe." Sonic said to the satisfied and unconscious chipmunk.

Amy and Sticks jaws were hanging low to the ground.

"What happened?" Asked Cream.

"Something you're too young for, unless you're a cyborg." Sticks narrowed her eyes. "Are you?"

"Nope."

"What is this 'nope' you speak of?".

"Shut-up Sticks." Amy said to her. 'It's impossible...maybe if I follow him more, maybe Sally owed him money he owed her a good time...just gotta check to make sure what I'm worried about is not true.' "You all stay here, I'll be right back."

Amy saw Sonic turn a corner and she followed after him. Once she turned the corner, she heard a moaning in the alley. It was Sonic and Wave the Swallow. Whom of which had another bag of rings. 'No...no...Sonic, the dashing hero I've always known him as...he's a...' Amy stumbled back and ran away.

"Pleasure doing business with yah babe." Sonic said to the satisfied Swallow before running off to his next client.

Later at Amy's house.

"A prostitute huh? I wonder much he charges, I could use some dick." Said Sticks.

"Sticks!" A crying Amy shouted.

"What's a prostitute?" Asked Cream.

"A job you don't wanna have when you grow up." replied Sticks while Amy started crying into her hands.

"Ms. Amy, I'm sure there's a reason Mr. Sonic has this job."

"Yeah, I'm sure there is, because I'm gonna be one of his clients tomorrow...I talked to Sally and he gave me the Phone Number for Sonic's pimp...wanna know the worst part Sticks?"

"What?"

"Shadow's his pimp!"

"Daaaaaang."

"What's a pimp? Is it like a pimple?"

"No Cream, a pimp is what you call a prostitute's boss." Amy replied. 'So pure...unlike Sonic.'

"And the less you know the better." spoke Sticks to the small rabbit.

"Okay, Ms. Amy, I hope you work everything out with Sonic tomorrow, I hate seeing couples fight."

"But, we're not a..."

"Good luck Amy, don't worry I'll take Cream home." spoke Sticks before leading the rabbit and chao out of the house.

Meanwhile at the strip club Sonic works at. Sonic was just finishing his shift.

"Sonic."

"What up Shadow?"

"How many times must I tell you, at work, it's daddy! Anyways, here's a list of tomorrow's clients. You're most likely in trouble with the last one."

Sonic read through the list and then he gulped. "Amy? Oh man, did she find out?"

The next day...

'Okay, you got through everyone for today...I hope Amy isn't mad at me..." he thought before knocking on her door.

"It's open."

'Okay, it's not her angry voice.' Sonic walked into Amy's house and then entered her room, where he found her. "Uh...hey Amy."

"How long were you planning on telling any of us about your little secret?!" She asked in a voice that increased in anger with every word.

"Well, I...wasn't?"

"Sonic, you better tell me right now, why you're a male prostitute or else I'm telling Mario!"

"Ok ok! Look, I took the job to get some extra rings and because it gets me to sleep with lots of women."

"You can do that without getting paid. Have you ever met yourself?"

"You really know me do you Amy? Fine, I'm also making money so I can get Tails into college."

"Excuse me?" Amy's eyes widened.

"Yeah...I mean Tails is 11 and he's smarter than Einstein and Hawking combined, I thought a college degree could help him as an adult. So when Shadow offered me the job, how could I say no?"

"So you're doing this other than for yourself?"

"Don't tell anyone, please Amy? I'm thinking of a future where Eggman dies and freedom is restored. What's Tails gonna do after we end it?" Sonic pleaded. "I want him to actually have a future other than fighting and not know what to do after we win."

Amy then hugged Sonic. 'He's still the pure hearted hero I love him for.'

"Sorry I never said a word to any of you, but I wanted to save up enough rings and make it be a surprise."

"It's okay Sonic, I promise to never tell anyone about your secret, but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I ordered you...do you really have to ask?"

Both Sonic and Amy shared a chuckle before the door closed on us.


	18. Chapter 18

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 18

What if Weiss used a voodoo doll on her dad?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-RWBY's room-

"I can't believe he did it again!" Weiss growled. "Literally disowning me to get me to talk to him, that's just stupid!"

"Well you have been quiet to him for a while." remarked Blake.

"But I have a reason." she grumbled. "I'm busy with being a Hunter."

"True, but he's not that bad right?" asked Ruby.

"..."

"Right?"

"Let me put it to you this way. You know those mean dads who are kings you read in fairy tales?"

"Yes? And...he's a king?"

"No, but compared to him, those dads are tolerable! Mine on the other hand is so nitpicky about what I should do and he always does this. Disown me just to ask him and apologize because I wasn't showing him respect."

"That's just wrong." Yang frowned.

"And get this, he doesn't even do his joke right. He just thinks it's a big joke."

"Wait, he thinks it's a big joke?"

"Yep, even doesn't care about anyone in his company, just himself and how to make it worse. I recall him saying something about making all Faunus into bombs or something like that."

"...Weiss." Blake said coldly. "If you want I could 'find' him and throw him off a cliff."

"It won't work, he has extra security." she remarked. "Plus if that happens I….actually if that happened I'd get the company because Winter's not interested and my 'brother' isn't set to be the heir."

"Then what's stopping you?" Asked Ruby seriously. "If you're set for the job why put up with him?"

"If I did that well….let's just say I might be found under a bridge, stone cold and dating a school of fish." She shivered.

"Well, what if you did it to where no one could say you did it?" asked Yang.

"Yang, that's not possible."

She smirked before looking under her bed and grabbed a box. "Found this awhile back, but I didn't really know what it was until just yesterday." She pulled out a doll that looked exactly like Weiss's father. "It's a voodoo doll, or something like that."

"A what?"

"A voodoo doll, it curses people that it takes on with anything you can think of. Like say throwing it into a puddle will make the cursed person drown."

"And you just happened to find one that looked like my dad because…."

"I was looking in a shop back in Patch for Ruby and I found it just sitting there in a corner." She sighed. "And it was expensive and kind of old too. Like pre Beacon to post Vale creation."

"..."

"..."

"...Yang," Ruby sighed. "You got had."

"No I didn't! I even asked the owner and he said it was authentic! Even had a 'friend' of mine authenticate it twice. This doll is the real thing."

"Oh really? Prove it."

Yang pulled out some papers with the words _Authentic post Vale doll_ in red. "I have extras of these bad boys if you want to look at them."

She looked at them and found that they were all real and upon closer examination, legit. "Alright, let's give it a try."

"But what to use?" Ruby mused.

"Maybe throwing it out the window?" Blake smirked. "That usually works."

"Then how do we get it back?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"Rope." She smiled while holding her weapon. "Or just this, what ever comes first."

"Maybe just ease our way." spoke Yang. "We could try punching it."

"With you, it might explode."

"Hey I'm not that punch happy!"

"Just don't use your Semblance ok?"

"Fine." she gave the doll a small punch. "See?"

(Elsewhere)

We find Jacques looking out his window while thinking of ways to make the company better then anyone again. That was before feeling a pain in his eye. He held a hand up to it and rubbed it. "Hmm, that came out of nowhere."

Just then he felt another pain, but it was near his chest. And it was harder than the last.

(Back with RWBY)

"This is kind of fun." Yang smiled while punching the doll. "Kind of relaxing."

"Let me try." smiled Ruby taking it. "Hmm, what should I do?"

"Throw it in the toilet."

"...I know!" She smiled while putting it on the ground. "I'll sit on it!"

(With Jacques)

"I wonder if I slept wrong." he muttered rubbing his chest. "I'll have my doctor look at it later."

Just then he crashed to the ground and felt something crushing his bones. "AH! What in the world?!"

(With RWBY)

Ruby smiled while reading a book on cookies. "Oh, so that's how you make it taste like fluffy pancakes. I'll keep that in mind."

"Ruby? I think that's enough."

"Huh? What's enough?"

"Sitting on the doll."

"...oh! I forgot." she sat up and picked it up. "Who else wants a go?"

"I'll go." Blake smiled while taking the doll. "And I know what I should do, but first." She pulled out her Scroll and called. "Hello? Jaune, yes it's me. Listen, I have something to ask you. Huh huh, yes it's important so bring the others and anyone you can find and come to the room. Huh huh, ok. See you when you get there. Bye." She closed the Scroll and looked at her team. "What?"

"Why did you call anyone to just come on by?"

"So that they can have some fun." She smirked. "And after we tell them what's at stake they will gladly help us. Especially Nora." She darkly chuckled.

"Then that means if this is real, which I'm still unsure if it'll do anything, then that'll make all of Beacon associates." spoke Weiss.

"Exactly, plus I recall hearing that headmaster Ozpin hates him. Like big time hate." Yang said. "Or someone else, he did mention two people but I don't know if it's your dad or a 'pathetic whitehead of a boy' as he puts it."

"That's my brother."

"Ah...you have a brother?"

"Unfortunately."

(Later)

"And that's why I asked Jaune to call all of you here." Spoke Blake while talking to some teams and professors that they knew. "And questions?"

"...you sure you're not just going crazy from one of your books?"

"NO!" She blushed. "I'm not Pyrrha. It's all real, ask Yang."

They all looked at Yang with confusion.

"It's real. And I have the papers to prove it."

"Papers can be forged." spoke up Ren.

"Yeah…" Jaune said nervously. "They can be."

"I was there when they were made." Yang frowned. "And if they tried anything I would have pummeled them."

"So all we gotta do is mess with this doll, and it messes with Weiss' dad?" asked Coco. "Sounds way too off to be true."

"True." Velvet said before seeing Nora grabbing the doll.

"Hammer time!" She grinned while raising her hammer up.

"NORA NO!"

"Huh? Why? Don't you want me to hurt the doll?"

"If you use your weapon you're gonna tear it! Then everyone won't get a turn."

"Oh." She said putting her hammer down. "Well then I have a better idea."

"And that is?" Asked Ren.

She put the doll on the ground before grabbing a stapler. "I'll staple its arms!"

(With Jacques)

"What was that all about?" He asked himself while sitting at his desk. "Maybe I should call my doctor as soon as I can."

Just then he felt his arms being pinned to the table along with his feet.

"What the hell?!" He yelled before getting hit in the head by an invisible force before being kicked in the gut as well. "Oof! Help!"

But as suddenly as it came, the force stopped. However he was thrown out the window by the same force two seconds later.

(With the Beacon Crew)

"Nora?! Why the hell did you throw it out the window?!"

"Thought it would be fun?" She chuckled. "But hey, at least it's only the first floor right?"

"You threw it through the glass, which you'll be paying for." frowned Glynda.

"Oh that….Renny help me." She whispered to Ren.

"Nope, you did that to yourself."

"Renny!"

Ren just ignored her as Glynda used her Semblance to bring the doll back.

"So who's next?" Asked Jaune.

"I'll go." spoke Coco taking it while standing up, dropped it, and then swung her bag, aka her weapon, right onto it.

(With Jacques)

"Damn that smarts." He groaned while getting out of the bushes, only to get crushed by a heavy invisible force. "Gah!"

Followed by a small tree on his legs.

"AHHHH!" He screamed while a large glass shard landed on his back.

(With Beacon Crew)

"Um Ren, why the glass shard?" Asked Pyrrha confused and a little disturbed.

"Well I always wanted to try this." He said with a shrug. "Plus I saw it in a movie."

"Oh yeah? Well try this." smirked Cardin with a needle before he started slowly pushing it into one of the arms.

(With Jacques)

He groaned while trying to get the shard out of his back. But that's when he felt pain going in his right arm. "AHHHH! What's going on!?"

That was when Winter came by and noticed her father in pain. 'Better ignore it. Just keep walking and focus on Atlas' military.' and with that she left the area as Jacques began to feel his eyes getting hot for some reason.

(With Beacon Crew)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Coco while watching Velvet using a blow dryer on the doll's face.

"Yep, plus the doll might need to dry a little."

"It's not even wet."

"It might be." She smiled while everyone sawa dark power coming out of her body. "So I'll just help~"

"Maybe I should try?" Spoke Jaune.

"Ok."

He grabbed the doll before smirking as he took out a canister. "Hope you like water."

(With Jacques)

He finally got out his legs out of the tree and was crawling away in pain. "I need to get to a doctor, now."

But that wouldn't be the case as he was picked up and dunked into a nearby pond and forced under.

"Gahgulgglug!" he gurgled while flailing around to try and swim to the surface. But each time he was dragged under with his arms getting pulled for some reason. 'I'm going to drown!'

Just then he was sent flying out of the pond and right into a pillow factory.

(With Beacon Crew)

Fox smiled while putting the doll on a mess of pillows, ones he brought with him not RWBY's, and watched it for a few seconds before grabbing a book and slamming it down on its back. 'This is fun.'

"Fox, not my books!" Blake yelled.

"Why?" asked Yang. "They're just books."

"But they are limited editions of _Ninja's in love_! Priceless and worth a lot to a dedicated reader like myself!"

"...that and you're a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Then prove it by saying some lines from the book into the doll's ears."

"Let Pyrrha, she likes the series just as much as me."

"T-That's not true!"

"Then why did I catch you reading my book that one time?" Blake smirked. "If you don't like them then why read them? And now that I recall, all my books were taken yesterday, so perhaps you had a binge reading that day."

"Ladies, are we going to squabble with each other or take turns?" asked Oobleck before sipping from his thermos.

Pyrrha sighed before taking the doll.

(With Jacques)

"Ugh my spine." He groaned while trying to get up. Only to think about various sexual scenes that would make an old man blush. "What in blazes?!"

The images in his head started to get crazier as he thought of tentacles and girls with cocks making out. That and horse girls making love with giants. "AHHHHHH!" 'What is going on?!'

(With Beacon Crew)

"And so Jauna gave Pyhra a hard thrust into her pussy as his tentacle moved down her mouth." Pyrrha said citing some of Blake's books while blushing red. " 'Oh what a soft pussy.' Jauna said before thrusting harder and faster into-"

"ENOUGH!" cried Glynda and Weiss at once. "Just stop!"

She gulped while feeling ready to hide under a rock. "S-Sorry."

"What?" Ruby said with a nosebleed. "It was getting to the good part."

"Ruby." Yang frowned. "Your forbidden to have that book."

"Aw! But Yang!"

"Enough talk about that sort of stuff, at least with this many people." spoke Ozpin with a blush. "Who's turn is next?"

"Me." Spoke Yatsuhashi before grabbing the doll and said in a dark tone. " **Go into a well and die you piece of shit.** "

"Woah, that's...dark."

"I have more." He said before doing it again. " **You are a dumb shit with no meaning in life, so die for all we care. No one likes you.** "

(With Jacques)

' **You need to die, that's what you were born to do. Die like a rat in a toilet.** '

Jacques frowned while crawling. 'Now I'm starting to hear voices in my head.'

' **You are a fucking peice of shit! And you are nothing but shit! So DIE! DIE LIKE THE CRAP YOU ARE!** ' The voice yelled before a pain in his eye occurred. Like it was being poked with a knife.

"Ah!" He screamed before feeling his arms getting pulled behind his back, and in the opposite direction. "AAAAHHH!"

(With Beacon Crew)

"This is fine." Glynda said while twisting the doll's legs. "Crude but fine." 'This is for calling me a bitch the last time we met!'

"Just remember not to rip it apart." reminded Ozpin.

"I'm not that foolish Ozpin." She said before giving it to Port. "Your turn, and try not to tell it your stories."

"It's my turn, and I'll decide what I do thank you very much."

"Fine." She said while taking a seat on the bed. "Then get started."

(With Jacques)

"Why is this happening to me?!" He cried out while hearing stories of gore and death in his head. 'And why the death?!'

' **And so the man killed the other man with a rusty knife before looking at the dead woman and smirked. 'Looks like I'll have some fun.' He laughed before moving towards the corpse.** '

"Shut up!" He screamed before hearing about necrophilia. "AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

(With Beacon Crew)

"And then the man threw the corpse to the ground and said 'I'll save you for late' before cutting the man up and ate his rabbit ears-"

"STOP!" Velvet screamed while hiding behind Cardin. "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!"

"Oh! Sorry, got caught up in the moment." admitted Port bashfully.

"Caught in the moment?" Yang frowned. "You gave us nightmares!"

Ruby curled behind Jaune and muttered. "Scary...too...scary…"

"Might wanna stick with the long and more calm stories." suggested Oobleck.

"Agreed." He said giving the doll to his fellow professor. "Now for your best shot Oobleck."

He nodded before throwing it to the ground and put some hot coffee on it. "That'll give him something to drink."

"What a waste of good coffee." Ozpin sighed before picking it up. "I have a better solution, miss Xiao Long, if you can activate your Semblance please."

(With Jacques)

"AHHHH!" he cried out feeling like his skin was burning. "IT BURNS!"

He then felt his butt catching on fire. Which it was actually.

"Ah!" he jumped while running to the pond to douse the flames. But they didn't go out, but it did cause the pond to vaporize into mist. "HELP!"

(With Beacon Crew)

" **Um headmaster?** " Spoke Yang while looking at the doll, which was above her now flaming head. " **Are you sure this is a good idea?** "

"As long as I don't let it stay there too long it'll be fine."

" **Alright then.** "

"Plus it feels like a good practice for a camp fire."

"Ok, so who else is left?"

"Besides me." Weiss said. "Only...huh looks like no one else is here."

"Well Weiss, have a go at it."

She took the doll and smirked. "Well I have always wanted to do this!" she grabbed the legs and made the doll do the splits.

(With Jacques)

"GAH!" He screamed while feeling his legs getting hurt from the splits. Only to feel his hair and beard falling off his face and head.

(At Beacon)

"And this!" she spoke ripping the hair and beard off before swinging it around. "And let's see how you like it when you're flying around with no idea where you'll land!"

They looked at Weiss with fear as she started to hit the doll against the walls. 'I'm not going to mess with her!'

"And because I'm so nice, I'm gonna let someone else finish him. Oh Zwei~"

The dog looked up and barked. "Arf!"

"Who wants a new chew toy?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" He said wagging his tail.

Weiss dropped the doll while Zwei went ahead and started gnawing on it with vigor. "Good Zwei, who's a good corgi? You are! Yes you are!"

"Now I think that's enough fun for one day. Oh and everyone? If the CEO of Schnee industries suddenly 'dies', then we didn't see a thing. Otherwise I'll deny everything." spoek Ozpin.

They all nodded while watching Zwei ripping one of the arms off the doll.

(A few days later)

Weiss sighed on her bed while looking at her Scroll.

Ping ping.

" _Weiss._ " Spoke Winter as she appeared on screen. " _I have urgent news._ "

"What is it?"

" _Father died._ " She said. " _Died from blood loss and other assorted injuries. After for some odd reason, doctors reported that no signs of physical damage occurred on father's body. It was like...he did it to himself._ "

"Really? That's terrible." 'That I didn't get a chance to see it.'

" _And since you're the next in line for the company, the board unanimously agreed to make you head of Schree industry._ "

"Well obviously we'll have to attend father's funeral first."

" _About that._ " She sighed. " _Since he tried to do an embargo on Dust, a lot of tax collects cane by and took his body as compensation. So the funeral won't be happening anytime soon._ "

"Oh, well then I'll just come in and take control come next monday."

" _Oh and Weiss. For some reason the tax collectors took Whitley. Something about 'a marriage contract to a mob boss' dead daughter' or something like that._ ' She smirked. " _So you don't have to worry about any takeovers. And I'll see you on monday Weiss._ "

Ping ping.

Weiss sat up with a smirk while chuckling darkly. "Ooh, that's wonderful." she reached under her bed and pulled out a box before opening it to show dolls of virtually everyone. "Now who's next?"

She laughed to herself as the screen went black.


	19. Chapter 19

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 19

What if Jaune literally became Yang's baby?

Be warned this may scar you for life.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

"Are you sure miss Peach needs all this Dust?" Asked Jaune while holding a box of Dust.

"Of course Jaune." Spoke Pyrrha. "Plus this is for the big project on Dust effects on humans."

"Well it's very heavy." he groaned while they walked down the hall.

"And I said, 'Cupcake? Don't you mean Cup de Yang.' " Spoke Yang while walking with Ruby in tow. "And the guy that flirted looked at me and said, 'Um...ok?' Man that was so weird right?"

"Yeah that sounds pretty usual."

"And the stranger part was that he walked behind a locker. Can you believe it? It looked so ridiculous." She laughed while not checking her surroundings.

"Not really." replied Ruby looking bored.

Yang sweatdropped before crashing into something.

"Oof!"

CRASH!

A massive multicolored Dust enveloped the area and the two Hunters in training.

"Jaune/Yang!"

The Dust settled as it revealed Yang….and no one else. Where Jaune was only a pile of clothing and armor littered the floor.

"Ugh...what was that?" Asked Yang while rubbing her eyes.

"Jaune!" cried Pyrrha moving over near the clothes and armor. "W-Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know!" Ruby paled. "It's like...he vanished!"

"Um what are you talk...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang's eyes widened as she finally got the Dust out of her eyes and saw the cloths. "What happened here?!"

"He's gone!" cried Pyrrha in horror. "Jaune is...gone."

' _Ugh...what happened? Huh? Why is it so red?_ ' Spoke a voice in Yang's head. ' _And squishy...oh god! I'm in a Grimm! AHHH!_ '

"Ah! I can hear his voice!" she cried holding her head.

"Wait what?!"

"And he's screaming very loudly!"

' _AAAHHHH! Oh god LET ME OUT!_ '

"STOP YELLING!" she cried out with a wince. "My head's already pounding!"

' _Yang? Is that you? Did the Grimm eat you too?!_ ' Jaune asked in horror. ' _Oh god, tell me where you are and I'll get us out of here!_ '

"You're not in a Grimm you're in my head!"

' _You're head, really? But...it's wet, and squishy._ ' He said while trying to move. ' _Oh god, I can't move!_ '

"Because you're in my mind."

' _I know but...I feel like I'm in a ball. In a slimy place that well looks kind of like…_ '

"Like what?"

' _Well you recall health class and reproduction right?_ '

"Wait...you don't mean."

' _Like a uterus. Yes._ '

"Yang? What's wrong?" Asked Ruby while seeing her sister turn white as a ghost.

"Uh...OH MY GOD! EWWWW!" she cried out before running around in a circle. "Jaune don't you dare repeat that again!"

' _Huh? You mean uterus?_ '

"Yang! What's Jaune saying?" asked Pyrrha. "Is he really...in your head?"

"...no."

"Then where is he!?"

She pointed to her lower regions.

"Oh….my….god…."

"How do you think I feel?!"

"Um what?" Ruby asked confused. "Where is Jaune exactly?"

Both girls paled with Yang gulping. "Um...well he's close, but….still far away."

"Huh? Wait...oh god! Here in Yang's stomach!" She looked at her sister's belly. "DON'T WORRY I'LL CUT YOU OPEN!"

' _NO!_ '

"Ruby don't!" spoke Pyrrha getting in between them. "Jaune's fine. I think...but cutting open Yang's stomach won't help! At least...I don't think it will."

"Then what happened?!"

Yang sighed as she took a deep breath and said as Blake, Weiss, Ren and Nora walked by. "I...I think he's in my uterus."

CRASH!

That made Ruby drop back with her eyes rolled into her head while looking close to foaming at the mouth from shock.

"W-What?!" Weiss stuttered while Nora surprisingly fainted onto Ren's chest.

' _Welp….this is awkward._ '

'Ya think!'

"Yang...are you...pregnant?" asked Blake with wide eyes.

"I don't know! It just happened!"

"...so you used missionary or something else?"

"Hell no!" she cried out.

"Well how else did a baby get in there if it's not through sex? I mean sure there's artificial insemination, or did you just have a little private time and….well pushed a little far?"

Yang blushed red. "N-No! I'm still a virgin!"

' _Really? Didn't expect that and I'll shut up now._ '

"You better." she growled.

"Yang, where's Jaune?" Asked Ren pointing to the clothes.

"Um…..he's the thing in my uterus."

He looked at her in a straight expression before sighing. "Welp, this is going to be bad for the parents. Especially yours." 'AAHHHH!'

"Ah….oh….bah….wo…." spoke Weiss who sounded broken.

"I think you should see someone about this." Blake said while trying not to faint.

"Maybe Oobleck can help? He's good at this kind of stuff."

' _The teachers were bound to find out.'_

'Yes, but this is crazy.'

' _Not as crazy as I'm feeling. I've never been inside a girl before and I didn't mean literally!_ '

'Hey! I've never had sex with a guy before and now I'm the one carrying YOU around! Do you have any idea what they make very clear about being pregnant? It's NOT pretty for anyone!'

' _Um...sorry Yang. I'm just nervous. Like after getting punched by Cardin scared._ ' He admitted. ' _I mean...it's really scary._ '

'Just relax and try not to move around too much.'

' _I can't move. I'm literally stuck in this place. How can I MOVE?!_ ' He yelled.

"Can we just get to Oobleck before I pass out?" spoke Pyrrha wobbling from shock.

(Later)

"So let me get this straight. You and mister Arc bumped into each other, had various Dust cover you and now….you're pregnant with mister Arc himself?"

Yang nodded.

"Then I have to say this." Oobleck said while drinking from his thermos. "I have no idea how to reverse this."

"What?!"

"It's true, I have no idea what the Dust was and even if I did, this never happened before. So I have no idea what effects Miss Xiao Long will have. For all I know either she will give birth, make a clone, die or something else illogical."

' _Yep...I'm doomed!_ '

"Can't you just look up the Dust and figure something out?" asked Ruby who managed to regain consciousness.

"Well not really. Apparently this Dust was uncategorized. Meaning I don't have the files for any of the Dust used in this...little incident."

' _...Yang. Tell my mom I love her. Because I want to die!_ '

'Shut it!'

"Try asking Ozpin, he might know something."

"Oh you mean me?" Spoke said person from behind Yang. "Well I don't really know how to fix this either."

"Ah!" they jumped and turned to him.

"How did you...get here?" Nora asked while clutching her chest.

"I just walked in here." he sipped his coffee. "As for what to do, this has never happened, so I'm just as stooped as you are."

"This is weird." Muttered Weiss while trying not to faint. "I mean...how can this happen?"

"Well when a man loves a girl very very muc-"

"Not what I mean!"

"The only thing I can think of that makes sense is preparing."

"Preparing for what?" Ruby asked confused.

"For the child's birth or rebirth in this case."

CRASH!

Nora fainted against a desk with swirls in her eyes with Weiss following her.

' _Yang….can't you just oh I don't know….PULL ME OUT RIGHT NOW?! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HERE!_ '

"I'm not gonna do that! That's gonna hurt me and REALLY hurt you!"

That got the teachers confused.

"Who are you talking to miss Xiao Long?"

"Jaune."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"I'm talking to Jaune. What else is there to say?"

"But….he's not suppose to have a mind until much later. And keeping his original mind as well...that's absurd."

' _I heard that!_ '

"He heard that, and it's true. He's in me, and I can hear him in my head." she sighed.

"..."

"...well that's a positive thing. You don't have to teach him to reuse the bathroom." Joked Ozpin.

"Not funny!" she cried out with a blush before stomping out of the room.

' _Hey Yang wait? Where are you heading?_ '

"Away from this room!"

' _But Yang-_ '

"No buts!"

"I suggest you all help her, it's going to be quite tough for her." advised Ozpin.

"We'll try." Pyrrha said while feeling ready to faint.

"Good because if she does give birth she needs ALL the support."

CRASH!

Pyrrha passed out while the ones still awake carried her, Nora, and Weiss out as Ozpin turned to Oobleck.

"You still have the stash of hard liquor for emergencies right?"

"Yes, why?"

Ozpin tossed his cup aside. "Because we're going to need something stronger than coffee to get through this."

"...alright then."

(One month later)

' _Yang? Are you ok?_ ' He asked while seeing Yang puking into the toilet.

"I feel like my stomach's gonna explode, what do you think?"

' _Oh….my bad._ ' He said before asking. ' _So I'm kind of hungry...could we eat after this?_ '

"If I can keep anything down." she groaned standing up and cleaning her mouth out. 'By the way, what's it like...in me? I mean, it sounds weird, but isn't it a bit stuffy if you can't move?'

' _Not really, it's nice, kind of soft. But I can't see anything. And that scares me a lot. I mean what if something happened to you and I can't help? That's what scares me right now._ '

'...oh.'

' _And Yang, no more cookies. Unless you put cheese on them first. Especially blue cheese._ '

She covered her mouth and groaned. 'Don't say that! I don't wanna imagine that while I'm puking my guts out!'

' _Oh sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just thinking of something tasty….sorry._ '

'Just go easy on it. I read about weird cravings, but if I eat too much I'm gonna be puking it all up.' she thought while exiting the bathroom with the team still in the room.

"So Yang? Is it safe to go in now?" Asked Blake.

"Unless you can stand the smell of...ugh...garlic."

"Nevermind then."

"On the bright side you don't look bloated." spoke Ruby. "I heard when you're pregnant you start swelling up."

"It'll happen." She groaned. "Much later though."

' _But's it gonna feel like an eternity.'_

'Keep it down, it's just eight months.'

' _It's eternity for me and Yang…..can we eat now? I'm hungry for tuna._ '

'Fine! We'll get tuna.'

' _Thank you._ '

"Hey Blake, mind letting me have your tuna cans?"

She hissed and looked at her with slit eyes. "No! Mine!"

"...please?"

"Hiss!"

Yang rolled her eyes and sat down. "This is just….insane! I mean, I've got a friend in me, as a fetus, and I gotta give birth to him! How messed up is that?"

"Like Weiss having a large butt?" Ruby asked.

"Hey!"

"Well you do."

"But I'm self confident about that!"

"...oh."

' _Weiss does look cute when flustered. Oh crap, sorry did I just think that?! I'm so sorry Yang!_ '

'It's fine, really what could she do with you in me?'

' _Um….kick me?_ '

'Dude, you're a fetus, no one's gonna do that. They'd have to have no soul or empathy.' she deadpanned.

' _Like a Grimm? That would be scary!_ '

'Like there are humanoid Grimm.'

' _Yeah that would be silly._ '

"So...what else do we need to do?" asked Ruby.

"Baby clothes." All deadpanned.

"...really?"

' _I can tell you my size Yang._ '

'Why?'

' _So you know when I'm...out of you._ ' He said flustered. ' _And I'm...a medium._ '

"Jaune says he's a medium."

"Ok then but what about his….taste in clothing?"

' _I'm fine with anything but pink. Wore a pink dress one time and well….I was embarrassed for three years._ '

"Anything as long as it's not pink."

Ruby nodded. "Ok then I'll get a dragon onesie."

"Why that?"

"Because you remind me of a dragon guarding its treasure."

That made Yang and Jaune blush in a metaphorical sense for the latter.

"Plus it would look cute."

' _Yang….does Ruby even know what's she talking about?_ '

'No idea.'

' _Oh thank god. Because if she knew I would faint because I think of Ruby as a younger sister._ '

Yang smiled at that. 'Well in a sense she's gonna be your aunt.' she joked.

' _...oh right. Forgot about that._ ' He thought before getting hungry. ' _Yang. I. Need. TUNA!_ '

She sighed and looked at Blake. "Blake give me some tuna or we're gonna have a problem."

"No, I bought them so I can eat them myself."

"So you're willing to let me eat you?"

"Literally or sexually?"

"Literally."

"Hiss!"

"Blake, just let me eat the tuna or I'll sick Zwei at you."

Blake paled hearing that while said corgi walked out from under the bed.

"Arf."

"Ok ok! You can have them. Just don't do it." she spoke tossing a few cans to Yang.

' _FOOODDD!_ '

She opened it and cringed at the smell before taking a piece and forcing herself to eat it.

' _More. I must EAT MORE TUNA!_ '

'I'm going to be sick.'

' _FOOD!_ '

(Two months later)

Weiss sighed as she got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Only to see Yang eating some cake in the bathtub. "Yang, why are you doing that in here and not at the table?"

She turned to her. "Because I happen to like it in here."

"Some people might need the shower."

"Meh, let them come."

"So you're fine getting wet?"

She growled at that. "Are you implying something Schnee?!"

' _Calm down Yang! It's the mood swings talking!_ '

"I'll be mad if I want!" she yelled while biting into the cake some more.

"Yang?"

She looked at Weiss and started crying. "Weiss...I'm getting fat!"

'Mood swings...hate them.' "No you're not."

"Yes I am! Look I'm gaining love handles! And I can't fit into my pants!"

' _I think that'll go away when I get out and you resume training. You'll fit into them in no time.'_

'Shut up Jaune!'

' _I was trying to be nice. Plus you look good any size._ '

"Can I use the bathroom now?"

"NO!"

"Weiss, what's going...on?" stopped Blake walking into the bathroom. "Are you eating cake?"

"Mine!"

"I wasn't asking for cake."

"I'm acting like you...and tuna." She said before crying. "Where did I go wrong?!"

'This is gonna take some getting use to.'

(Two months later)

' _Yang, let's see if Pyrrha has any pie. Especially cheese pie._ ' Jaune smiled while Yang walked through the halls.

'No, right now I gotta meet my dad and uncle because we haven't told them about this yet. And they're gonna probably freak out.'

' _Oh same here but...my parents wouldn't be happy. Or care._ ' He muttered.

'What do you mean?'

' _Let's just say we don't see each other that much and leave it at that._ '

'Oh, alright.'

' _And I see a man drinking near the window. Looks kind of like….a pigeon? No a eagle...a raven? No no...oh I know. A crow!_ '

'Yup, that's my uncle.'

' _He's called Crow?_ '

'No it's Qrow.'

' _Don't get it._ '

Yang sighed and headed over to the man while her dad came walking off the airbus, both of them quickly noticing her and the bulge she was sporting.

"Um...Yang." Qrow said confused. "Did you...get fat?"

"No...yes… I don't know!"

' _Calm down._ '

"Yang, are you….pregnant?" asked Taiyang with dread.

"...in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"...well it's a long story."

(One expiration later)

"And that's what happened."

"Wow….hold on." Qrow dropped his flask and pulled out a bigger beer bottle before he took a big swig and sighed. "Damn I needed that."

' _Yang….is beer good?_ '

'Not really and I'm not checking it out, especially with you in me.'

' _Yes mom...oh god sorry Yang! I didn't mean it!_ '

Yang blushed and felt happy at the title while her dad was stammering.

"How….who…..huh...I mean…..what?!" he cried out.

"Yes, it happened." Yang sighed before getting angry. "And if you say get an abortion then I'll punch your dick off!"

"Woah there Yang." spoke Qrow stumbling over. "We're not...saying that. It's just...well it's batshit crazy is what it is. I mean….this has never happened, EVER. This is like….a real old story or something."

"Like what?"

"Like a fairy tale. But without the death."

' _Your uncle is a strange one. But he's cool._ '

"Yang, you do realize what's going to happen, right?" asked her dad. "I mean fighting Grimm is one thing, but giving birth to your own friend is….well I can already tell it's awkward as hell."

Yang sighed before sniffling. "So you want me...to stop being a huntress and….oh god! You want me to die!"

"No no no! I'm not thinking that at all!"

"Then why are you saying all these mean things to me and my son?!"

' _Yang?!_ '

That made them go wide eyed while Yang herself gasped at what she just said.

"You...just said what I think you said right?"

"...yes?"

"Oh boy." sighed Qrow. 'This got even MORE awkward as hell.'

' _Yang, you really said that?_ '

'Kind of.'

' _...well I feel happy you said that. I mean really happy._ ' He said before accidentally kicking.

"Ah!" she jumped and held the bump.

' _Sorry! I didn't know that would happen mom, I mean Yang gah!_ '

"Yang! Are you alright?" asked Taiyang in concern.

"Do you need a drink?" Asked Qrow.

"NO!"

"Ok ok, and it's just water."

"..."

' _Don't do it! It might be poisonous!_ '

"I kid, I'm not stupid enough to offer my own niece beer. Especially when she's got a baby."

"If you did I would have punched you into a trash compactor." Yang growled while showing her red eyes.

"And I would be helping her." frowned Taiyang. "Honestly put that bottle away before you get kicked out of here."

Qrow grumbled while putting the bottle away. 'Stupid teammate and niece.'

' _Yang….I'm so hungry I could eat a Grimm. Mmm...are they any good?_ ' Jaune said with hunger. ' _Let's get a Grimm and cook it!_ '

'No.'

' _Please?_ '

'Still no.'

' _Aw!_ '

'Besides you can't eat a Grimm, it's physically impossible.'

' _Have you tried?_ '

'No.'

' _Then why not find out?_ '

"Yang? What are you doing?" Asked Taiyang.

"Oh nothing. But quick question, can you eat a Grimm?"

"Yep." Qrow joked. "I once had a feast of Beowolves."

"..." she turned around and flexed her arms out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hunting some Ursas. My son's very VERY hungry."

' _Meat!_ '

"See you two later."

Their eyes widened at that. They rushed over and blocked her while shaking their heads.

"What?"

"It's not safe."

"And impossible." spoke Qrow. "I was kidding, no one can eat a Grimm."

"...damn it Jaune!"

' _Sorry! I didn't know!_ '

"And if that was true then it would taste like shit."

"Maybe you should just go and rest in your dorm and take it easy."

Yang nodded. "I'll do that."

' _Your dad is kind of scary. Especially his eyes._ '

'It's just him.'

Jaune nodded while twitching a little.

(Two months later)

"Man, I think I'm starting to get into the idea of being a mom." spoke Yang while rubbing her bump. "I mean yeah it's Jaune, but this is kinda nice."

"Really?" Asked Nora while looking at the growing belly. "That nice?"

"Yeah, like you wanna protect it at all times. Plus I've gotten use to him calling me mom."

' _Thanks mom._ ' Jaune smiled. ' _That really was nice._ '

"Yang, can I...feel it?" Asked Weiss with a blush.

"Sure thing."

She placed a hand on the belly and rubbed it. "I think I feel him."

'Jaune, can you feel her hand?'

' _Yes and it's cold. Kind of….nice zzzzz._ '

"I think Jaune's taking a little nap."

"Yang," spoke Pyrrha. "Are you still hungry for….pickled cheese cakes?" 'Yuck!'

"Mmm, maybe a little bit." She drooled. "But I'm in the mood for a tuna, cookie, ice cream sandwich with toenails and ketchup."

'Yuck!'

'I think I'm gonna be sick.'

"So can someone make it for me?"

"Um….sure." She looked at Ren with a gulp. "Ren."

"Why me?"

"I cooked the last time."

"And I cooked before you."

He sighed before going to the kitchen. 'Just perfect.'

Yang smiled before feeling a kick. "Looks like my son is going to have my strength."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Blake.

"Simple, he had a good right kick."

She sighed at the unintentional pun.

(Two months later)

' _Mom. I kind of have a confession._ ' Jaune said while Yang laid on her bed. ' _I...kind of love you._ '

'Same here son.'

' _I know these past months have been really weird, and awkward, and mind blowing, and-'_

'I know. You tell me all the time.'

' _Sorry.'_

'It's fine.' She thought while rubbing her belly. 'Besides I kind of like this. Especially talking to you.'

' _Thanks. Same with you mom. You really made me happy and I'm eternally in your debt._ '

'Although, I wonder if I should give you a new name?' she teased.

' _Mom!_ '

'Maybe I should call you Yin? Maybe Jauneyang?'

' _MOM!_ '

'Oh you know I'm just teasing.'

' _It's still mean._ ' He muttered. ' _Oh mom, if I do come out...well you get hurt? I really don't want to see you hurt in any way._ '

'Well it's gonna hurt, especially with me being a virgin. But don't worry, it's natural and normal.'

' _Ok, so um….should I come out now or later?_ ' He joked.

'You'll come out when the time comes.'

Jaune nodded. ' _Well it might be today, I can feel it.'_

"Wait what?!"

' _And I am kind of feeling like I should get out._ '

'You could have told me this sooner.' she deadpanned.

' _Didn't know until just now! And I think I feel something…._ ' He thought before Yang felt her water break. ' _Um what did I do?_ '

'Shit!' "GIRLS!"

They looked at Yang and looked really condemned and horror struck.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" She yelled while holding her belly.

"Weiss tell the others! Ruby get some hot water and towels!" spoke Blake quickly.

"Ok!" Weiss said before running out of the room as Ruby started running into the bathroom frantically.

"Take deep breaths and just stay calm."

"I am **CALM!** " She yelled while activating her Semblance. " **I'M EXTREMELY CALM!** "

Blake gulped while Yang cried out and gritted her teeth while seeing her clothes get wet. "We need to take some layers off."

" **YOU FUCKING THINK?!** "

' _Mom, please calm down or I might get hurt._ '

'It's harder than you think!'

' _I know, but if you don't calm down you might have a miscarriage!_ '

"BLAKE!" Screamed Ruby while running back in with a hot towel and water. "WHEREDOYOUWANTTHEM?!"

"Set them down on the side!" she spoke while taking Yang's skirt and panties off with Ruby blushing and looking away.

" **If I die! I'm going to haunt you to your fucking grave Blake!** "

"Blake! I got the others!" Weiss yelled out.

The three man team now ran in and went wide eyed seeing Yang's privates with Ren feeling woozy.

"Take anyone that's not experienced in...a vagina out of the room now." Blake said pointing to the door.

Weiss ushered Ren and Ruby out while Pyrrha and Nora moved over to Yang's sides.

" **Gah! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!** " Yang screamed as her Semblance started getting weaker. " **I feel** like I'm dying!"

"Nora make sure Yang stays cool, Pyrrha hold her hand. Yang you try and keep pushing while breathing."

The mentioned girls did so as Yang started crushing Pyrrha's hand.

' _Mom, breath. I'm going to be fine._ ' Jaune said while kind of freaking out. ' _I think._ '

"Not helping!" she cried out while Nora rubbed her head with the wet cloth.

(Outside with Ren, Ruby and Weiss)

"What should I do?!" Ruby panicked while walking in circles. "What the hell should I do?!"

"Just stay calm and wait." spoke Weiss. "We let them do this and have faith in them."

"Um, just realized something." spoke Ren. "Why aren't we rushing to get Glynda or Ozpin?"

They looked at him before facepalming.

"Ren." Spoke Ruby with a very serious tone. "Go get them before I throw you all the way to the teachers lounge!"

"I'm going I'm going." he spoke before running down the hall. 'Last place I wanna be there is when Jaune starts crowning.'

"Weiss."

"Yes Ruby?"

"I'm scared, what if Yang dies. Or worse, both Jaune and Yang die?! I don't want my family to suffer again! PLEASE TELL ME IF THEY WILL-"

"RUBY!" spoke Weiss covering her mouth. "They'll be fine."

Ruby looked at her partner with worry as Ren ran back with Glynda and Ozpin.

"Got them…." panted Ren. "And under two seconds flat….too."

"She's giving birth right now!" Ruby cried to the two teachers.

"What?!"

"And she's in pain! Help her PLEASE!"

"Ozpin get the others, I'm going to help." spoke Glynda before entering the room and seeing Yang's hair aflame.

" **AAHHH!** " 'Kill me! Fucking kill me!'

"A little help over here!" spoke Nora seeing Glynda while wiping Yang's head.

"Well….I don't know how to sadly deliver a child myself."

" **YOU FUCKING WHAT?!** "

' _Mom! I feel my head turning!_ '

" **DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!** "

"Just calm down first and...just push."

" **...THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING YOU BITCH!** "

(Outside)

"Looks like Glynda is having a hard time." Ozpin said while drinking his coffee.

"Yang will be alright, right?"

"Well I'm not an expert when it comes to childbirth, but the fact your sister has dealt with these past months alright, I think she and mister Arc will be quite fine. And I can only guess at how...out of nowhere this must have been, right?"

"Kind of." Weiss sighed. "I mean, now we have a baby as team leader for JNPR."

"Aw, that's going to so cute!" Ruby smiled.

"Technically not true." spoke Ren.

"He's right, even if it's mister Arc, he's an infant and that means he can't be a hunter until he has aged to the set age limit here at Beacon."

"...so no baby hunters?"

"No and if that were to happen then the school would suffer a lot of complaints from various organizations."

That's when a massive scream occurred followed by an infant's wail.

"And it would seem as though your sister has gone through the ordeal very well. Shall we go see her?"

"Yes but…." she pointed to a passed out Ren. "Let's wake him up first."

(Inside)

Yang felt her entire body in pain as Glynda held a small child with blond hair and...reddish purple eyes? 'God...that hurts.'

' _Same...and it's so bright!_ '

'Wait? I can still hear you Jaune?!'

' _Apparently._ '

"Woah…" she got out while panting.

"Aw how cute." Nora smiled while looking at the baby as Pyrrha put a hot towel on her hand. The one that Yang nearly crushed. "Who knew I'd be holding little Jauney?"

"I think mister…. Arc Xiao Long." Glynda said while taking the child. "Needs to be fed by his mother."

' _Wait….oh god….mom. I think I know what she means by that._ '

'I know….but it's what I gotta do...to get you fed.'

' _...I know...but it's kind of….you know?_ '

'Awkward. I know….but maybe you would like it if I didn't?'

' _N-No!_ '

'Then….get ready….for your first meal….son.' she gently took him from Nora and held him up to her chest and pulled her top up with her breasts leaking milk. 'Besides, considering you just came out of me, this is WAY easier.'

Jaune moved towards the nipple and sucked on it. ' _It's...so good._ '

"Blake." Pyrrha said to the Faunus. "What should we do now that...you know."

"Let them catch their breaths. They went through hell and back, they need a moment."

Pyrrha nodded before Ruby, Weiss, Ozpin and Ren walked into the room.

"Awww!" smiled Ruby.

"So cute!" Weiss cooed.

"..." Ren looked at the scene before having a nosebleed.

"Hey Renny! Maybe we should have one too."

"...sure." He blurted out before covering his mouth.

"Let's do it right now!"

"Not in front of my son! My little Jauney doesn't need to see that until he's fifteen!" cried out Yang sounding overprotective.

"Oh….well maybe I can teach h-" she stopped seeing Yang's red eyes. "Nevermind!"

"Yang, once you're done feeding him, can I...hold him?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't touch his head."

She nodded while they let Jaune nurse for a little bit more.

' _Mom...I love you._ '

'Same here, my little Jaunny.'

-Omake-

(Two weeks later)

Yang smiled as she held her son in her hands. She was done seeing him as her old friend and just focused on raising him as her real child, which technically speaking he was, no matter how weird the procedure was.

' _Mom, kiss me again, please?_ ' Jaune thought while looking very cute at the moment.

"Sure thing." She said before kissing his head.

That was when a red portal appeared in front of them as a figure Yang immediately recognized walked out.

"Hello, my daughter….." she was about to say something cool but saw the child and went wide eyed. "W-What the?!"

' _Mom? Who's that lady? She looks just like you and uncle Qrow._ '

"That's my mom and your grandma."

' _Oh….then why is she looking at me with a panicked look?_ '

'Oh god! Someone knocked my baby up! Oh I'm going to send the whole tribe on the man that did this to her!' Raven thought as her motherly instinct kicked it, which was a shock since she acted like a bitch before today. "Yang! What happened to you?!"

"I got pregnant and gave birth to my friend."

"...HUH?!"

"And yes it's true. I'm still a virgin and a mom."

"...I need a drink." She groaned before noticing how cute the baby is. "What's his name?"

"Jaune Arc Xiao Long."

She nodded. "So can I hold him?"

"If you don't go running off with him, then yes." She said while handing her the child.

Raven looked at him while feeling a smile forming and kissed him. 'Just like my daughter….such good times.'

' _She's seems really nice mom._ ' Jaune thought while grabbing her nose. ' _Look mom! I got a beak!_ '

Yang snickered at that pun. "Yes you did."

Raven noticed it and looked confused. "Yang? Who are you talking to?"

"Jaune, I forgot to mention we can talk through our heads."

"...telepathy. How unusual, but that makes me wonder." She smiled. "Have you decided to name him the tribes new successor?"

"No and I'm not letting you do that to my son!"

"It was a suggestion." She said before giving Jaune back. "Well I must be off."

' _Don't go grandma!_ '

"I don't think Jaune would like that."

She chuckled at that. "Well I can stay for a little while longer. Maybe spoil my grandson a little."

'Better?'

' _Thank you mom, I love you so much!_ '

'Love you too.' Yang smiled while feeling glad that the Dust did this. Even if it did cause a lot of problems, she felt….even better than before.


	20. Chapter 20

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 20

What if Danny learned about the backstories of the ghosts?

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ghost Zone, unknown part-

"Ok, this is really an odd place." Danny said to himself while floating in a strange area with various boulders and lanterns around them. Some ghosts in the shape of bats flew around the location. 'I've never been here, meaning if I can find some landmark I can put this area on the map.'

He floated ever forward before seeing a massive temple made of marble and wood and looked kind of like Pandora's area but more decayed and didn't have any residents right now, besides the bats.

"That should work." he smiled moving over to it before landing. "Maybe I can find a sign or name on this to put on the map."

He looked around before seeing something in Ancient Greek. It read ᾍδης.

'Can't read it, just great!' he thought with a sigh. "Well, at least I have a good idea how to draw this and how to spell it, at least a little." He then took out a piece of paper and started drawing the Greek name and building onto it.

A bat flew up and landed on his head. "Ba!"

"Get off!" He frowned while swatting the bat away.

The bat left Danny alone as he continued to check the temple with interest.

'Wonder if there's anything inside.' He thought before walking inside.

In the temple, it was kind of….empty with nothing inside but a small copper fire pit in the center of the room.

'That's a let down.' He thought looking around. "At least it doesn't seem too bad, kinda surprised it's still standing." He walked towards the fire pit and touched the metal. "Maybe if I can get this out of here maybe I can exchange this for some cash?"

He grabbed it and tried pulling back, but felt the metal was stuck in tight. He then tried from another angle but it didn't budge as well. He tried again and it lifted up but….he lost his grip and it landed on his foot. "YEOUCH!" He screamed before turning into a human and phasing out before turning back into his ghost form. 'Ok, that plan failed miserably.' he winced while rubbing his foot. "I'm just lucky I didn't feel anything break."

Just then the pit started to glow as embers appeared in the pit.

"Huh? What happened? I didn't light it, and I didn't trigger it by saying a specific word, right?"

The pit then turned into a ball of black green flames as it shot out and exploded above the temple.

"That's bad right?" he remarked while unaware of the wave the explosion sent out which several noticed.

(Various parts of the Ghost Zone)

"Hey Kitty, you saw that right?" asked Johnny while he was in the middle of checking his bike over.

"Yep, and it looked like a firework." She said while filing her nails.

"Wanna go check it out?"

"If it can get you way from fixing your bike, well yes." She said putting her nail filer away.

Johnny got on his bike with Kitty wrapping her arms around his waist before he revved the engine and off they went.

"What a light show." Ember muttered while tuning her guitar. "Maybe I can use it for my next show." she stood up and flew towards the area.

Undergrowth crossed his arms seeing the light. "Hmm, whatever made that could be dangerous for me. I'll look and see what it is." He then flew towards the location.

"What was that?" Asked Youngblood to the parrot. "It looked kind of neat."

"Probably some idiot shooting fireworks off all willy nilly." waved the parrot off with boredom.

"Like you?"

"No."

"Maybe we should check it out. It's better than playing guess who." smiled the young ghost before flying off with his parrot shaking his head.

"Must be a troublemaker." Spoke Walker while on patrol. "Better book him or her before they get away."

"Ooh, pretty." smiled the Box Ghost before flying off towards the light.

All over the dimension various beings flew towards the location of the light as we find Danny looking really confused.

'Maybe I should leave before it does that again.' He thought before turning around. He headed out of the temple but went wide eyed seeing numerous ghosts coming to the location. "Oh this won't end well."

"Hey!" Called out a very familiar ghost. "That's dipstick!"

"So it was you who scared my prey away." spoke Skulker. "I was this close to putting him with the others, but this is even better. Now I can haul your pelt in instead."

"Not before I, Technus, master of electricity and groovy ideas ring his nec-"

"Bla bla bla." Youngblood interrupted. "Let's just shoot his behind!"

"Beware! I will take my vengeance on you by stuffing you in the smallest box in my collection!" spoke the Box Ghost trying to sound frightening.

"Really? You?" Spoke Desiree. "You can't even stuff a cat into a lamp."

"Says the one close to wearing a thong." smirked Ember.

"It's a harem dancer outfit! And your attire is shameful!"

"I'm not complaining." smiled Johnny before Kitty smacked him.

"Johnny, what have I told you about flirting with other women?!"

"Um, not to?" he gulped.

"Yeah especially when I'm right here." she frowned with a glare.

"If you two are done having your little lover's quarrel, we have bigger fish to hang." spoke Undergrowth pointing to Danny before all of them suddenly felt a foreboding aura nearby and getting closer. "No, that's not possible, he was sealed!"

A wave of green flames shot towards the ghosts as two figures appeared, one riding a winged demonic horse and the other one floating in a aura of green power.

"Pariah?!" cried Danny and the ghosts with wide eyes.

"The rightful king of the Ghost Zone has been released once more!" proclaimed the Fright Knight.

"That's no king." Spoke Skulker with a growl. "He's just a tyrant!"

"Such insolence!" The Fright Knight growled. "I'll smite you for that!"

Just then a large barrier of black started to cover the temple and coat it in pure darkness.

"You will learn to respect me, or perish!" proclaimed Pariah raising a hand that was glowing before it slowly fizzled out, along with all the ghosts landing on the ground instead of floating. "What?! What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know my lord." Fright Knight said as his blade became rusted. "But it might be from the halfa."

"Um no. I'm not doing this." Danny frowned before suddenly turning back into his human form. 'Oh no.'

"This barrier must be behind it." spoke Skulker before smirking as he punched his open palm. "But that's fine, all I need is my hands to snap his neck."

Danny gulped as the ghosts started to get the same idea. 'Not good!' "Um….truce?"

"Truce? Ha! Now that's a laugh." smirked Spectra. "You're the one always stopping us from what we do and expect us to just agree to a truce?"

"Well….kind of." He gulped.

"Either he lost it or he's really desperate." Spoke Ember.

Danny gulped seeing them get closer and held his hands up. "Wait! Look, I get why you all wanna beat me up. Heck, I'd do the same if I was experiencing what you guys have, but we all can't use our powers and we don't even know why this thing came up. If we figure out why this temple did it then maybe we can get out. If we focus on fighting then sure I might die, but what'll that leave the rest of you?"

"Um….boxes of body parts?" Asked the Box Ghost.

"No just a lot of angry ghosts that wanted to be the one to finish me off first."

"Hmmm, he might have a point." spoke Sidney. "If we all gang up on him, then we're no different then a bunch of bullies."

"Meh." Spoke Youngblood. "That's nothing but adult talk for annoying people."

"Yet that annoying person is smarter than you." Spoke the parrot.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?!"

"The one where I don't get blasted or punched into dust."

"Does anyone here know what this temple is? Anyone at all?" asked Danny before looking at the Fright Knight. "You've been around for years, do you got any idea?"

"No." spoke said knight. "Not all of us are as old as certain beings such as the deplorable Vortex. That ghost is older than my lord."

"Not even tall green and evil here?" He said pointing to Undergrowth.

"I was but a seedling when I saw this building and even I didn't know what it was." he growled at the jab.

"Well what about the king himself?" he looked at Pariah. "If you're the former king, then you must have some idea about this place."

"Knave, I maybe the king but even I'm not all knowing. I was a king in life but not from the temple's construction."

"Wait." Spoke Johnny while looking at the Greek word on the temple wall. "Isn't that Hades?"

Ember floated down and squinted her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Wow, and here I thought you were some dropout who just hung around shop."

He frowned at that jab. "Hey, I might have hated that crappy school, but I remember this word cause Kitty tried helping me study and...well she found one way to get me to remember it."

"Let me guess, sex in the library?"

"No, sex in the closet in the library."

"What's sex?" Asked Youngblood confused.

"You'll understand when you're older deary." spoke the Lunch Lady.

"So this place is called Hades?" spoke Technus. "What in blazes does that mean?"

"It means that it's the realm of the Greek god of death and keeper of the dead." Spoke Fright Knight. "But I heard he faded when I came to this realm centuries ago."

"Sounds like he made this place his own before any of us came here." spoke Skulker.

"But what about Yama?" Asked Desiree. "What about him?"

"Different religion, different gods. While they have the same occupations they have their own realms as we have." Spoke Johnny. "Or something like that."

"That still doesn't explain how we get out of here." frowned the Ghost Writer as he tried punching the barrier, but hissed in pain and held his hand. "Ow! It's like solid stone!"

"Maybe if we die again this barrier will dissipate?" Spoke Dora.

"That would be redundant."

"Can I be your friend?" Spoke Klemper.

"No!"

"Enough! I will not wait any longer." spoke Pariah walking to the shield and swung his fist where it hit, but it didn't make a mark which made him mad and kept punching it over and over.

The shield kept on standing tall as Pariah kept on punching it with increased anger and rage.

Danny sighed and sat down. "Man, who knew I'd be spending a day like this in a place like this?"

"Could be worse." Kitty sighed. "You could have lived in the early fifties."

"Was it really that annoying?"

"If you had a dad that fought the Nazis in France, then it was more restricting than annoying."

"Nazis? Wow."

"You think that's bad? Try dealing with a dad who wouldn't let me have a chance to run wild." frowned Johnny leaning against his bike. "He might have been a soldier, but that doesn't mean I was gonna listen to what he said. When I met Kitty it was like a match made in Heaven, but nooo, he thinks I should have gotten a big job first. Well I said screw you to that."

"That and you punched him in the face." Kitty smirked. "Same with my dad."

"I get that part, but um what happened next?" Asked Danny.

"Well, me and Johnny figured if our parents weren't gonna let us be together, we weren't gonna live with them. So one night, we snuck out, got on Johnny's bike and just rode out of town." smiled Kitty at the memory. "It felt like we could do whatever we wanted because we could go anywhere and make a new life, but…"

"My bad luck happened and my bike kind of went off a cliff." Johnny frowned. "And we both got mangled up by the crash. The only good side was the gas tank ignited and blew us up before we could just stay down there and suffer."

"...wow. I'm sorry about that. Really I am." spoke Danny who didn't expect something like that.

"Sure we're together as ghosts here, but what's annoying is how Johnny here keeps flirting with other girls." huffed Kitty looking away with her arms crossed.

"He he, yeah...that's a phase."

"No that's just you being a jerk."

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Let's just say I tended to flirt with every hot girl alright? It's hard to stop."

"At least you two have someone." muttered Ember with her arms crossed while looking away.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"Ever heard my lyrics? Well it was based on my life before my death." she frowned. "If we're all gonna start talking like chumps, I might as well tell you how I ended up in this hell hole."

"Well….alright?"

"It's simple. I was a loser, no friends, no nothing. Then this boy asked me out to the movies and I agreed, he was a no show and I went home crying myself to sleep. Next thing I know I'm burning to death in a house fire." she revealed clenching her hands. "All I wanted was someone to be there for me. Someone to help me feel like I wasn't a mistake. And what happens? I find out he was gonna try and sleep with me without dating me. I found that bit of info out after I became a ghost, so I haunted his ass until he left town and scarred for life. That's when I figured, hey, why should I care about anyone if no one bothered to do the same for me?"

Danny felt like he met a kindred spirit especially with his own life being bullied and such. "Ember, I didn't know."

"No duh."

"I know the feeling." spoke Sidney looking down. "All I wanted was to be liked by everyone, be popular, but instead all I was to them was a nerd to pick on everyday. I've gotten stuffed in so many lockers I could tell you if someone could fit in it just from one glimpse. Sure the kids started liking me after I 'beat' you, in a way, but the scars are still there. And they're here to stay as long as I'm still around."

"But how did you...die?"

"Drowning when a bully took the locker I was in and threw me into the school's pool."

'That's something Dash would do if he wasn't an idiot.' thought Danny with a cringe while walking over and putting a hand on Sidney's shoulder. "Look, I get when we met it wasn't on clear or good terms, and I bet Tucker putting you back in the mirror like that was pretty gruesome, but I can understand you were someone who didn't ask for this. And believe me, I hate seeing kids get picked on and die too early because of it."

"Well I have to agree, I was too eager to stop those bullies to listen. Plus being in the new school was like seeing a new Three Stooges episode in the theaters."

"Huh?"

"Like a baby in a candy shop."

"Ok now I get it."

"I can't believe you all are talking like you're friends." scowled Desiree before pointing at Danny. "He is the enemy! The one who has caused nothing but frustration for all of us!"

"Hey you tried causing trouble, I was just keeping the peace."

"Yes and you touched me."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let you run around granting wishes? You made a guy fly around in a car with no control, made my friend become a half ghost which made him go out of control, and your wishes are constantly having drawbacks instead of helping people."

"They should have just thought about what they were going to say before they wished for things they can't unwish."

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't. Why can't you just stop acting like that sultan's wife and just be more helpful!" he spoke up in annoyance.

She scowled at that. "You sound just like all the men I've tried helping! I grant them what they want, but they want more and more! They want gold, I give them enough to last a lifetime, but apparently, that's not enough for them. They want women, land, power, everything they wanted wasn't good enough. And you're no better!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, if I'm like all the others, then why haven't I wished for one thing like them? I could have wished you to give me more power than anyone here to make my job easier. I could have wished people would accept me for who I really am. Or hell, I could have wished you to obey me just to stop you and get a prize at the same time. But guess what? I didn't. I didn't because I have a conscious and morals, something to help me understand doing any of that would make things easier for me and change my life for the worst. And I'd be forcing you into something you never wanted in the first place."

Desiree was silent for a long time before finally speaking. "I'm surprised. No one, no one at all, has ever said that. It's all about 'I wish for this' or 'I wish for that'. No one's ever spoken to me like I wasn't just some wish granter."

"Well I'm different. Besides, why wish when you can make your own dreams come true with your own hands?" he crossed his arms. "If I wished everything to normal without any effort, I might as well just give up on life cause it's full of stuff that I'm gonna have to deal with on my own."

"I see, I misjudged you halfa."

"I'm just as surprised." spoke the Lunch Lady. "When we first met, I thought you were just some brat who wanted to change my MENU! But you seem more understanding then I figured."

"Well to be honest, I didn't want to change the menu. It was mostly Sam's idea to do it since she's a vegan. I'm more a meat person then a grass eater."

"That just warms my heart." she smiled while pinching his cheek before pulling away with a sigh. "A shame though, I love meat, but it was the way I'm here now."

"Really?"

"Obesity mixed with a ham sandwich that clogged my arteries. Not a pretty way to die." She admitted.

"Bah, pathetic." scoffed Skulker. "Dying from food is a weak way to do. Look at me, I went out like a true man."

"By being eaten?"

"No! I died hunting tigers in India! And I had my sights on a albino tiger before it got the best of me and ate me alive!"

Danny grimaced at that.

"It tore my body limb from limb since I was on it's territory and it wanted to make sure I wouldn't get up. That's why I aim to hunt and capture EVERY single of the greatest prey here to make up for it, also because it's fun." he smirked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah then why do you have the tech?"

"It was payment in advance from Plasmus. He was the one that told me of you."

"Enough! Your ceaseless stories are grating on my ears." spoke the Box Ghost covering his ears.

"Really? The one that sent killer unicorns at me? Getting annoyed by stories. Ha how weak." smirked Danny with the ghost glaring at him. "Talking is all we can do for now, so unless you got a better idea, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it."

Box Ghost frowned at that. "Beware! For my death is the most tragic you have ever heard!"

"Go on. Tell us."

"I died when I was crushed by boxes."

"...and?"

"And it was heavy. I worked with airplane parts." he replied in a normal voice. "I mean, have you ever had to move one of those engines? That's not easy."

"Um….so you died from boxes of airplane parts?"

"Yes, and one crushed my head into paste. I think it was a engine, maybe a tail, can't remember." He shrugged.

"Another accident, like I said, pathetic." spoke Skulker.

"Hey! I was looking for my mother's picture!" He snapped. "I keep it at all times at my desk but it was done that day and I thought someone misplaced it in a box!"

"...what?"

"It's the last thing I had from her. She died in a car accident and I kept it with me because it helped me focus." he looked away sadly. "She always tried to help me do my best and thought I'd do great things."

"So," Danny said with mixed emotions. "You looking for boxes, was just to find that picture?"

"Yes. I can't move on until I see it one more time."

'Woah, I just thought he was some dude who was obsessed with them. But he was just trying to find something close to him.' He thought before looking at Technus. "So what about you? How did you become a ghost?"

"I, Technus, will show you true pain." he proclaimed before looking down. "I was once an inventor who was a fan of Nicholas, the great inventor I was named after. I was so enamored with his work I wanted to do more than he could. I experimented with all sorts of electrical inventions to improve on what he did, but it became my undoing."

"..."

"I invented a mini electrical phone that ran on AC lightning, but I forgot to wear gloves while testing it during a thunderstorm and I was electrocuted and instantly killed as my body turned into a charred skeleton." he sat down with a sigh while taking his glasses off. "But the worst part wasn't how I died, but who was still behind after."

"Who?"

He sighed even deeper at that. "My little girl."

"Wait you had a daughter?"

"Of course. And she was only five when I died." he wiped a tear away before putting his glasses back on. "I watched as they took her away because she had nowhere else to go. Do you have any idea what's that like? All I wanted was to fulfill my dream, but instead I put my own daughter in a situation she never asked for."

"..." 'That really reminds me of Dani. Maybe I should reconsider being her father?'

"I know what it's like." spoke Walker stepping forward. "But not about losing a daughter."

"You?" Spoke Ember with a raised eyebrow. "You know about pain like that?"

"Yes, but it was...my wife."

"Well come on, let's hear the details." spoke Spectra.

He frowned at her. "It all started on a rainy day. I was keeping watch over my prison with the day coming close to an end. I wanted to make sure everything was up to date when my wife showed up. She had come by because we were going to spend a nice and quiet evening at home. And just as I was clocking out, a riot broke out. One of the prisoners had got a guard's gun and this lead to me and the other guards rushing to stop the prisoners when he started setting them free."

"Go on." Spectra said. "What happened next?"

"I was so caught up in keeping them under control I didn't see it before it happened. My wife was grabbed and held at gunpoint. He demanded to be free or she'd die. I was caught on denying him because I lived my life sticking with the rules, but this was my wife at stake, so I tried listening. But when he made his way out, one of the guards tried taking him from behind. The gun went off, and I remember seeing my wife go down with a bullet in her chest." He said while gripping his fist tight.

'That's something.' Danny thought as Walker kept on talking.

"The fact I even thought about risking my wife just to keep that low life in jail never left my mind. After she died I kept going while staying single and all the while praying she'd forgive me. That's why as long as I'm here, I'm gonna stick to the rules and make sure no one can cause trouble here. And that includes you ghost boy."

"I wasn't trying to start problems. And I didn't know the Ghost Zone HAD a legal system! And that thing you took when you sent me to the slammer, that was my mom's birthday gift! How was that even against the rules?!"

"I told you before, illegal contraband from the human world is against the rules."

"You could keep going and he wouldn't shut up." spoke Spectra with Bertrand nodding. "And so what if you lost your wife? Just find a new one."

Walker scowled at that remark. "If we weren't trapped in here I would have personally locked you up in solitary confinement."

"And what about you?" spoke Skulker. "Wait, let me guess. You were some frail little girly girl and your sidekick there was an obsessive fan, right?"

"No. Far from it." She frowned. "I was a witch in my village and Bertrand here was my familiar."

"We tried living a normal and simple lifestyle of doing what we wanted, but they found out and had us burned at the stake." frowned the short male.

"And it was slow, painful and believe it or not, lasted for hours." Spectra said while gripping her right arm. "I can still feel the burning flesh to this day. That's why I take the misery of others, to keep myself from being old and ugly."

"So really there's no difference." jabbed Ember with a smirk.

"It is a difference, I also take misery to make them experience how I felt during my last days on earth. And trust me dear, I have a body count much bigger then the hunter here." she frowned while pointing to Skulker.

"So you take children's misery for that?" Danny asked angrily. "That's just wrong on so many levels."

"Oh please, their emotions are so much more fresher and do a better job than adults. Do you realize I'd barely look young at all if I did that to them? I'd need a hundred just to keep a few wrinkles off for a whole day."

Danny frowned even more before smirking. "So really you want to be a kid again? Well head to the east, there's lots of misery to make you a toddler."

"Oh stow it you little brat!"

"Arf!" barked Cujo who jumped up trying to get attention.

"What's with the puppy?" Asked Johnny pointing to Cujo.

"Arf Arf."

"I think he wants to tell his story." guessed Danny while rubbing his head. "Go ahead Cujo."

"Arf." He barked before barking more.

"...none of us speak dog dipstick." Ember deadpanned.

"Wait! I can fix this." spoke Technus walking over while pulling a small collar out. "For I, Technus, finished my latest translator. Guaranteed to translate any language, be they from another country, or even be animal."

"Will it electrocute anyone?"

"No...I think? I never tested it out." he shrugged before crouching down. "Now hold still tiny canine."

The collar was placed on him as a red button turn on. _"Thank you funny man."_

"It works! Another brilliant invention created by me, Technus."

" _So as I was talking, I was a puppy that guarded the gates."_ Cujo barked. _"It was fun seeing the people rub my belly and hug me."_ He then drooped his tail. _"But the other puppies hated me."_

"Ooh, sorry to hear that." winced Danny.

" _It's fine master. You didn't know, but it was fun playing with the people….until I ran into an electric fence trying to catch my favorite ball."_ He looked down. _"And I was suppose to guard the gate too."_

'Ok that's just sad.'

"Poor puppy." spoke Klemper moving over to help rub his back.

" _Oh yes, more. Yes that's the spot cold man."_ Cujo panted while his tail wagged side to side happily.

"That reminds me of those fences the mean men had around the camp." spoke the lonely ghost tapping his chin. "Every time someone ran up to them they fell back and went to sleep."

"What camp?" Asked Kitty with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"This camp with weird chimneys that always burned. My dad and mom went there once and never came back." he frowned looking down while some of the ghosts who were around or had a chance to understand went wide eyed and felt their chests clench up. "And those mean men always took my blanket when I asked when they were coming back."

'Good god! He's...a concentration camp victim!' Thought Danny and the ghosts from said time period thought before Kitty hugged him.

He hugged back with a smile while even Skulker had to admit that was gut wrenching.

"That's so sad." Dora said with a sad expression. "I'm sorry for you sir."

"Heavy." spoke Ember looking away.

"Agreed." Johnny said while feeling for the guy. "Really heavy."

"Does this mean you will be my friend?"

Danny walked over and patted him on the back. "You betcha big guy, sorry if I was a little uncaring before."

He smiled before hugging Danny tight. "Thank you!"

"Gah!" he groaned from the sudden hug. "No...problem."

"This is nice." Said Dora with a smile. "It's just heartwarming." She looked down with a frown. "I can only hope his life here will be more tolerable than mine."

Danny turned to her. "Oh right, you had a jerk of a brother."

"Yes, and a witch of a stepmother." She sighed.

"Oh please, you're a princess. You probably had it better than any of us." spoke Spectra with her arms crossed.

She frowned at that. "It wasn't a fairytale like you think it is, I was treated like dirt since my father died and I had to do everything. From cleaning the stables to working the royal blacksmiths shop, all with flea covered rags. And being tortured by a stepmother for the first half of my life then being the punching bag for a dragon cursed brother isn't fun!"

"Bah, this is why I can't stand people, predictable and annoying." groaned Undergrowth shaking his head.

"Really? And how do you know that if you weren't human to begin with?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was." he frowned. "And it was the worst years of my life."

"Huh?" He said confused. "You, a plant ghost, was a human? Yep the world has ended."

"I was! I was once a college student who wanted nothing more than to keep mother nature safe. All humans have done is hurt and burn the environment to the ground. Before we came along it was fine, but as soon as humans' evolved that all changed."

"That's true. I don't doubt that part, but turning everyone into fertilizer isn't really a 'nature friendly' thing."

"It would have been a beautiful world of only plants, until you came and ruined it all."

"But that doesn't explain why you're dead." Ember frowned.

"I chained myself in front of a forest and refused to leave for days. I didn't leave or move a inch for water, food, anything! I would give my life for mother nature, and that's exactly what I did."

"...so you were a hippy?" Technus asked.

"In a sense yes."

"No wonder Sam joined you willingly." Danny muttered to himself.

"I heard that you little whelp!"

"Woah there! I wasn't trying to start anything, I just didn't expect your background that's all. I just thought you were a tree spirit or something else."

"Man all this is booooring." groaned Youngblood laying on the floor looking close to sleeping. "Is that dumb barrier down yet?"

"No it isn't." Spoke the parrot. "And it might not come down anytime soon."

"Ugh!" his head hit the ground. "This is worse than being sick!"

"Don't remind me." The parrot rolled his eyes. "It was the one day I was happy to find a companion. Until the constant whining started."

"Hey!"

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

He looked at him with a frown. "I was sick ok, something about pneumonia or something." He looked at the parrot. "Was pneumonia a condiment?"

"No it was an illness, I keep telling you this all the time."

"When did this happen?" asked Dora.

"During the eighteen hundreds, he was born sick and had no friends besides his toys." The parrot said. "He loved to play with them, especially his cowboy ones, until he was struck with the illness and bedridden."

"Hey! Don't go telling them that." frowned Youngblood looking away.

"Well you can tell them." The parrot said before continuing. "His parents really didn't care for him and as the illness finally took hold of him, they weren't there. And all he could think about was Billy the Kid before passing on."

"Stupid grownups" muttered the young ghost with Danny looking at him with sympathy.

'So that's why he plays pranks at everyone and that he can't been seen by them. Wow…' "Youngblood, to be completely honest with you, I kind of think adults are kind of stupid as well."

"Sure ya do." he rolled his eyes.

"It's true, especially with my parents being ghost hunters with an obsession with dissection and my home room teacher mister Burns being ignorant to me getting bullied. It's really stupid especially when I'm being attacked by said parents because of my Danny Phantom gig. Really Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, how would they figure it out of my last name sounds exactly alike?"

"Yeah, they do sound like dopes."

"And they're really bad with inventions. I mean they go off when I'm around but they think it's a malfunction. Really, they are dumb." He sighed. "Especially when Christmas comes. They get into debates about Santa being real that they leave me to get reindeer pooped as a baby."

"Ew."

"It was." he grimaced while some of the others snickered. "Hey! Lay off you guys!"

"It's just too funny not to dipstick." snickered Ember.

"Especially when it's you." Desiree smirked.

'Should have been vague on that one.'

"How fitting for one that ruined my masterpiece." Ghost Writer frowned rubbing his hand. "You really ruined my Christmas with your anger."

"Look, I get it. I lashed out when you didn't do anything wrong, but you went overboard with trying to turn my life into a story. Really it seems like you were trying too hard when you could have tried something simple, but hit harder."

"...because I have to." He frowned while taking a book out and write something in it. "I was a novelist that had poor sales."

"What did you write about?" asked Dora.

"Poems, occasional fantasy novels about ghosts." He shrugged. "But even if I make a good one, nothing came out of it but me losing all my money and getting kicked out of several apartments due to my late rents."

'Wow, I honestly thought he had some talent, even if it nearly killed me.' thought Danny.

"And the most ridiculous thing I did was writing a book under a tree." He sighed. "But that was where I lived after the last of my money ran dry." He touched his ears with dread. "After that I became so distraught that one day I had enough and jabbed by twin quill pens into my ears. I bled out to death when the police came on their annual patrol."

That made some of them wince while rubbing their own ears.

"And now I'm stuck here trying to create the perfect novel so I can pass on. And it was almost done when you blasted it to pieces!" He glared at Danny.

"I'm sorry ok! Really it was dumb of me to do that, but can you please let that go?!"

"No!"

Danny sighed and rubbed his head before noticing Lydia who just stared at the barrier. "Um….what are you doing?"

"Contemplating." She said not looking at Danny.

"We-wait, you talked." he spoke in surprised. "You never talked before."

"Because I don't talk during battle, plus seeing you confused makes me chuckle." She said while chuckling a little.

"...still doesn't explain why you just talked right now."

"Everyone's been discussing their past lives, so I felt like if my turn came it wouldn't make much sense to just stay silent."

'That's really good logic.'

"And to start, me and Freakshow or Frederich Isak Showenhower was my lover when I was still alive."

"No surprise." muttered the halfa.

"But what you didn't know was that I was killed during a performance." She said before shivering. "By Dumbo the elephant's butt."

"Ow!"

"It was painful as I had every bone in my body crushed."

That made them torn between snickering or grimacing at the idea of what it must have felt like.

"And that was when I was brought back by Fredrick's power. And why I still stick with him." She said sadly. "And one can't marry the dead you know so I'm waiting until he dies to finally be with him for eternity."

"Bleh, gross." grimaced Youngblood. "Old people love."

"Like you and that Dani girl?" The parrot smirked. "You did find her a nice playmate."

"H-HEY!"

"Oh really?" spoke Danny with a smirk. "Sounds like someone's growing up."

"N-No I'm not!"

"Well if you're not, then I won't help you get on her good side." He smirked. "After all, I'm her dad." 'Why did...nevermind.'

"W-What?!" he cried out along with most of the others.

"But how?!" Johnny said in shock.

"She's my clone made by Plasmius but I consider her my daughter." He clarified.

"Wow, and here I thought you and that goth rocked the bed." spoke Ember.

Danny blushed. "We never did that! Plus why do you keep thinking we're together?"

"Because you are."

"It's pretty obvious you two have the hots for each other, even I saw that coming." deadpanned Spectra.

Danny blushed while feeling his face heat up. 'I should have just kept my mouth shut!'

"Maybe you should just find a quiet spot for you two." Johnny smirked. "If not I could teach you a thing or two?"

"Enough!" spoke Fright Knight. "All this ceaseless talk has gotten us nowhere!"

"Not exactly." Danny pointed out. "I got to know about them more. So that's something."

The knight growled at that. "Your insolence is testing my patience!"

"Oh come off if buckethead. Actually, it's pretty cool how we're not trying to toast dipstick here."

Danny looked at Ember and gave her a thumbs up.

"But speaking of toast, how did you go down? A spear through the helmet?"

"Ha! You think a mere spear would be enough to stop me?"

"Then what did?"

"A sword to the eyes."

"How is that any different?"

"It was broken."

"...lame."

"I died a hero's battle! It was in the name of my king whom you still choose to show disrespect!" he frowned while Pariah looked at the barrier with an absent look.

"Yeah you need your head checked because that guy isn't a king, but a lame ass king with no tastes." Ember frowned. "Plus s hero's death saving him? That's as dumb as someone dying from a tiger, no offense Skulker."

Said hunter grumbled at that jab.

"You fools! You do not understand what my king has had to endure!"

"Endure the large taxes or the people's screams in the dungeons?" Dora frowned.

"None of them! And if it wasn't for this barrier I would have cut off your head for that you insol-"

"Enough!" spoke Pariah with a frown as he looked down at all of them. "If all of you are done with your tales of despair, then perhaps you would understand if you bothered to listen instead of squabbling like children."

"Well if you wanna throw your two cents in, be my guest." spoke Danny.

"Yeah or are you too high and mighty for us peasants?" Ember smirked.

"Watch your tongue harlot, or I will crush you without the use of my powers." he warned with a narrowed eye.

That got them to be quiet.

"Now then, before I claimed rulership over this realm, I once ruled over a simple and small land east of the sun."

"Japan?"

"No it wasn't this Japan you speak of." he frowned. "It was a ruthless land that held no name, but it was one I took over. I had instilled order and formed a kingdom for my subjects to live without fear as I made certain those who heard of me either fled in terror or would rejoice in hope."

They kept silent while listening to the tale with slight interest.

"But all of that came to an end when my royal adviser tried to assassinate me with poisoned wine, I heard of his plans and had him killed, but his followers took offense at this and raised an army to bring ruin to my kingdom."

"And that's where I helped lead the rest of the army against them to make the traitors pay. But it was all for naught." spoke the Fright Knight.

"They lead my army into a trap and surrounded us, all of my men were slaughtered like pigs as my loyal knight took a blow made to me by the advisor's son. I fought with the man for three long days before I was beheaded." finished Pariah clenching his hands. "The kingdom I had made for decades taken from me!"

"That was when my lord decided to take command of this realm even if he had to use black magic to do so." Fright Knight said looking at his blade.

"That still doesn't change the fact you nearly caused a lot of problems for Amity." spoke Danny.

"And for us." Frowned Skulker.

"Your realm was just a simple prize for I only came to regain the Ring of Wrath that the thief stole from me to gain MY powers."

"Before you two start throwing punches, we still have no idea how to get out of here." spoke the Ghost Writer.

"And that barrier is still negating our powers." Spoke Desiree.

"Ok I say we just go at it the same way they do it in the streets." spoke Johnny cracking his knuckles.

"What's that?" Asked Youngblood confused.

"He means punching it at the same time." The parrot sighed.

"Oh! That I can do!"

"Well, it's the best we've got." sighed Spectra as they moved over near it.

"I'm not one for violence, but if it's what needs to be done, so be it." spoke Dora with uncertainty.

"So on the count of three." Danny said cracking his neck. "One."

"Two." spoke Pariah rearing his fist back.

"THREE!"

(Outside barrier)

From a bystander's perspective we seed the large black shield holding steady before it started to show signs of cracking in a single spot.

(Inside)

"Hit it again!"

PUNCH!

"Again!"

PUNCH!

"One more time!"

PUNCH!

Crack….shatter!

All of them saw the barrier start to slowly break away into pieces.

"Finally!" Ember yelled while feeling her powers returning.

"Beware! For now I shall...go home." spoke the Box Ghost.

"Same." Desiree said while yawning. "This was too exhausting for me."

"And I need some sleep." Kitty yawned. "Maybe some 'dessert' if Johnny wants any?"

"You know it babe."

"I'm just going to look for that creature again." Skulker smirked. "But next time your hide is mine ghost boy."

"Noted." He said with a smirk.

"And when we meet again I'll make sure to put you in the most secure cell in my prison." Walker said with a frown.

"Let's go Bertrand, I need a massage." stretched Spectra floating away.

"Let's play with some of those green spooks." Youngblood said while floating away.

"Let's not." The parrot sighed.

"Time to plan tomorrow's menu." smiled the Lunch Lady.

"Maybe I should meet up with Fredrick?" Lydia said to herself as she floated away.

"I thank thee again for listening." smiled Dora with a bow before transforming into her dragon form and flew off.

"Later master." Cujo said before turning into its giant pit bull form and ran away.

"Hold up Cujo!" he held his hand up. "Could you come here for a sec?"

He turned around and ran back to Danny. "Yes master?"

"Listen, I know this might seem sudden, but do you think you could go with Klemper?"

"Are you sure master?"

"Yes, I think you could really help him feel happy when I'm not here. Plus he seems to like you already. This way you both have someone to play with."

"Ok master." He barked before running to Klemper. "Second master!"

"Puppy!" he smiled while rubbing Cujo on the head. "Let's go play."

"Ok second master." He barked before they floated away.

"Later dipstick." spoke Ember before flying off.

"I might be free and have the power to crush you here and now, I can already feel that accursed coffin pulling me back." frowned Pariah. "I might be sealed away for decades to come because of you, but….it did feel slightly relaxing to tell my tale to someone besides my second-in-command."

"Same." Spoke Fright Knight. "But remember, when my lord and I are free you shall be the first to fall by my lord's hand."

"And I'll be ready to stop you when the time comes, buckethead."

The knight slightly chuckled at that before they floated away, back to their respective prisons.

"Now to make that book." Spoke the Ghost Writer as Sidney and Undergrowth left the area.

"Woah there, can I actually talk to you for a sec?" spoke Danny.

He turned to him. "What is it?"

"I might have an idea for a book if you wanna hear it, and it's something I think the others might enjoy."

"Oh really? Then I'm all ears."

Danny moved over and started whispering it with the writer nodding and rubbing his chin.

"That might work, but what should this book be called?"

"How about Ghostly Stresses?"

"I like it, but if this one bombs, I'll make sure your next birthday is your last."

"Trust me, I think it'll go off great."

'I hope so.' He thought before floating away.

Danny sighed in relief and headed home.

(One week later)

The Ghost Zone was ablaze with ghosts trying to buy the newest (and only) best seller from a shop. The book, Ghostly Stresses, written by the Ghost Writer himself.

Kitty was reading one of the chapters and smiled with a small tear.

 _Life is something worth fighting for, and while there are hardships, experiencing it with a loved one can make it much easier._

Desiree and Ember felt a twinge of happiness reading a chapter.

 _Even when in the greatest of despairs, one must overcome it not by hate or rage, but with compassion and love for our fellow man._

Klemper was petting Cujo while trying to read the chapter and smiled while hugging the dog closer.

 _Sometimes we don't get to choose what happens, but even loneliness can change when you meet the right person._

Spectra looked at the chapter before turning a page and smirked.

 _Yes misery is part of life itself, but it's an obstacle that can be overcome if one keeps a strong mind and a kind heart._

Skulker flipped to a page and raised an eyebrow.

 _Sometimes a tough man needs to be taken down the same way to truly see how they can improve for future challenges._

Undergrowth looked at the book with interest as he looked at a particular paragraph.

 _All things, whether or not they are animal or plants, have a say to the hardships of life. But even the common oak must be protected by the innocent child and vice versa._

The Box Ghost and Walker read the next one and nearly shed a tear.

 _Even if we lose someone, or something precious to us, as long as we hold them in our hearts, they need not be there or held for they will be with us forever._

Dora sniffled while looking at the book.

 _Hardships make us stronger, but they also don't define us, our kindness and hearts make us human. No one will tell you otherwise._

The Lunch Lady was making a beef stew while smiling at the book.

 _Our passions can lead us to our ends, or beginnings. Sometimes it's best to take a chance and stick with them as they might be a way to help keep us together._

Youngblood looked at the book with a smile while seeing a paragraph that made him feel happy.

 _To have fun, one must have fun with yourself first. To make friends, make friends with yourself so you can build confidence._

Lydia was browsing through the book before chuckling at one part.

 _Sometimes we may end up in situations that others might find funny and ourselves might instead feel down, but if the end goal can be accomplished, then maybe it's all worth it in the end._

Technus looked at the book while creating a new device and smiled.

 _Life may give us problems, but even when all seems lost, one can find happiness for oneself and for the ones they care about._

The Fright Knight stood outside the coffin with his king in and couldn't help but smile under his helmet.

 _Those that stick with their morals and truths might find out that they are worth keeping around, especially for those who have lost everything._

We now cut to Danny who obtained a copy of the book in the mail as he read it with interest.

 _Action can speak louder than words, but words can be even greater and hold more weight when the time calls for them. And maybe, just maybe, they can touch a lot of hearts._

'What a novel.' Danny thought with a smile.

 _The hearts we touch can bring even the worst of foes together, no matter how long and how far they may have traveled before the point of intersection._

"Definitely his best work so far."


	21. Chapter 21

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 21

What if Yang's arm became a copy of her?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

Omni sighed while looking at a portal leading to the RWBY universe. 'Yep, it's getting better….somewhat.'

"HEY OMNI!"

"AHH!" He jumped while turning around. "What?! I'm busy here!"

"Staring at a giant hole? If you wanna see a skygina might I suggest the Langoliers?"

"...what?"

"Stephen king book? Nostalgia Critic did a review on it? Ring any bells?"

"Oh! I never saw it. But I saw the review. But why tell me that?" Omni asked while looking at the portal again.

"Well it did involve a opening in the sky so I figured this would be the perfect reference." he leaned in near Omni's head. "Did you try putting something in?"

"No. I tried centuries ago and trust me, it went badly." 'Yep, me and meteors...sorry dinosaurs.' "Now can I get back to my work?"

"Which is what exactly?"

"..." he looked away. "I'm just observing the status of RWBY. I want to make sure that the past isn't fucked up. Like our little time bomb universe."

"Well is everything together?"

"Yes but something's been giving me issues." He sighed. "It's about the lefty dragon."

"...should I be concerned about your….you know."

"What?"

"I mean that's a new nickname for happy hour but-"

"NOT THAT!" He yelled with a blush. "I meant Yang's arm!"

"Oh!...well I'm sure she uses it very well, it's all natural."

"That's the point! Her arm was fucking cut off, she went into a slump, AND NOW she's trying to be herself! I mean really, I get she's depressed but speaking from a depressed person myself it's just...ugh! Really Yang why did you TRY to act like an EMO!"

"Well think about it, she's young, it was her first big battle/war, and she's just trying to adjust and deal with it. I mean look at Ruby, if she was in the same boat, she'd be off worst. Honestly Yang's situation isn't as bad as it could have been."

Omni sighed at that logic. "I understand but what if it happened differently?"

"You mean mess with time again?"

"Not exactly, I mean just change destiny again. After all it's not set in stone, ask Neji." He pulled out a soul with white eyes out of portal. "Right Neji?"

"What? Who are you two?!"

"Hi Neji." waved Yui.

"Oh and Neji." Omni grinned before putting the soul into a jar. "I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you. Ha ha ha **ha ha ha HAHAHAHA!** "

"So how exactly did you wanna change the timeline, again?"

He smirked. "We cause the arm to do a lizard on steroids."

Yui tilted his head with question marks.

"We do a Lizard from Marvel." He said while Yui looked more confused. "We make her arm turn into an identical clone of its owner."

"Wait, that actually happened? Damn. If I was him I would just rip my tail off until I had an army."

"It didn't happen. The guy's arm just regrew like a lizard." He deadpanned. "That and become a giant mind controlling lizard."

"So wait, we make two Yangs?"

"In essence, yep."

"Booyah, this time we'll make the second one have twice as big boobs!"

"Why? Besides being a perv."

"...airbags?"

"...pervert~" he grinned. "Mega pervert of pervert land~"

"Damn straight, but I see where you're going. So let's get this party started."

"First, we need a substance." Omni smirked before summoning a purple ooze in a container. "I got this from Dimension X."

"If I knew that I would have brought a pet shop of only female animals." remarked Yui. "Plus, how is that gonna work? That mutates stuff, not regenerate."

"Not if I do this." He smiled before summoning his Sonic Screwdriver and started making the color turn pure yellow. "I just rewrote the genetic properties to make it similar to the Lizard, a Time Lord's regeneration cycle, and anything with cell reconstruction properties."

"Then toss it in, sit back with popcorn, and let's see what happens."

Omni nodded before throwing it into the portal.

-Remment, Vale-

Yang hissed in pain while holding the stump that was bleeding and where her arm use to be. 'Damn that bastard!'

Adam looked at Blake as he was about to strike her down for her defiance.

Zaump!

He turned and saw a red portal appear above them as a strange container of yellow ooze fell out and landed somewhere. "What the?"

The container's surface began to crack as the contents slowly poured out and moved in a single direction.

'I'll hurt him.' Yang thought as Adam turned back and resumed his strike. 'I swear I'll hurt him good!'

Blake looked at Adam while seeing him about to cut her head off. 'Is this how I end? I'm sorry Yang. I'm sorry Weiss. I'm sorry Ruby.'

"Hey fool." Spoke a familiar voice from behind Adam. "What is black, red and about to see white?"

"Huh?" he turned his head.

PUNCH!

He skidded a few feet as a familiar gauntlet hit him in the face.

"You ya fucking bastard!" Yelled a naked girl with long bloody blond hair with red eyes, a D cup chest, with a gold gauntlet on one arm, her body was naked as well. "And I'm going to fuck you up!"

Blake and Adam went wide eyed since it looked like a naked Yang with slightly different hair, and she had two arms!

She activated a blood red Semblance while running at Adam again. " **I'LL KILL YOU!** "

Said male brought his sword up and braced himself.

CRACK!

'W-What the?!' He thought as his blade started to crack as he had to dodge the attack to keep it from breaking. 'How did she do that?!'

The 'Yang' growled before using her left arm to shoot at Adam with a berserker rage. " **AHH!** "

'What the?' Blake thought before seeing the real Yang still in her position and as shock as she was. 'H-How did this happen? Did Yang...no it's not a Semblance. It's too crazy to BE one!'

Adam ducked and swung his leg up and kicked the other Yang.

She tumbled to the ground before getting up and grabbed Adam's leg before throwing him into a table as she charged at him. " **YOU WILL PAY!** "

'How does she have her arm? I cut it off!' He thought before dodging a punch that broke the table and floor. 'And why is she now this strong?!'

" **YOU SHALL BE YANGED!** " She roared before kicking Adam and sending him next to the real Yang. " **HEY YOU! FAKER! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND HELP!** "

"Huh? Just who...the hell are you?" asked Yang while trying to stop the bleeding.

" **I'm Yang.** " She growled before stomping over and grabbed Adam by the neck. " **Now help me kick this bastard's ass!** "

Yang hissed and stood up. "I'm Yang!"

" **No you're a faker.** " She growled while head butting Adam hard. " **Now PUNCH HIM!** "

"GAH!"

PUNCH!

Adam groaned while feeling a few ribs crack from the punch before the other Yang threw him out a window and right down into a car.

CRASH!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Blake walked over to them while looking between them.

"What?" Spoke the other Yang while her Semblance vanished. "Expecting a hug? Because I can give you one Blakey."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yang."

"No...I am!" spoke Yang while panting. 'Damn it, I'm gonna bleed out at this point.'

"I am." She frowned before seeing the blood. "But let's first get you to a doctor faker." She looked at Blake. "Help me carry her."

Blake didn't hesitate as they helped lift Yang up and quickened to head into the school for stuff in the nurse's room.

(Later)

"Looks like everything's going to shit." The other Yang sighed. "I hope Ruby is ok."

"Same." spoke Yang with the stump wrapped up. "But how do you know that?"

"She's my sister." She growled turning to Yang. "It's my job to worry." She then looked at Blake. "What are you staring at? And if it's my breasts then I'm bellashocked."

"Boo."

"That was funny and you know it."

"Even I found it bad." The real Yang frowned.

"Then you are a bad comedian. Faker." She rolled her eyes. "So what happened with the arm, lose it to that fuckwad?"

"First off, stop calling me a faker, faker." she frowned. "Second, it was cut off by Adam! Third, you are NOT me!"

"Counter augment, first, you are a faker, two, how did I know that was his name?, and three, I am Yang. Faker McGee!"

Blake sighed at this.

"Blake, tell this faker who's the real Yang."

"Blake already knows it's not you!"

She frowned at Yang. "No she doesn't. Besides why would I have just blond hair?"

"Don't dis the hair!"

"I can do that all I want to faker!"

"If you were me you wouldn't have red with blond! That just proves you're some….weirdo copycat!"

"I'm not a copycat! And it's natural!"

"Can you two stop fighting!?" Yelled Blake. "It's really getting old fast!"

"Sorry Blake/Blakey."

"And in case you forgot, the White Fang, Grimm, and who knows what else is attacking Vale!"

"Right." The other Yang frowned while cracking her neck. "And I'm going to punch them into next week, with faker giving me backup."

"In case you forgot, moron, I have only one arm and I've lost a lot of blood." frowned Yang.

"...bloody hell." She frowned. "Well maybe I can give you a piggyback ride into battle?"

"...no."

"Fine, you stay here with me and Blake dealing with this then." She sighed before noticing a glowing outside. "Um what the fuck?"

Blake walked out and looked around before noticing the light coming from the roof of the school. And it was getting brighter as it started to eclipse the tower with light.

"A-AHH!" Screamed Cinder as she fell down the tower and into the forest below.

"What was that?" Asked the other Yang confused.

"I don't know." She said while seeing the Grimm running away from the school. "But I think it's over."

"Damn it! And I wanted to punch something!"

Yang shook her head while relaxing on the bed.

"Faker," the other Yang said while sitting next to her. "Maybe once we see Ruby again I can ask about finding you a spare arm?"

"If you think I'm a fake then why do you even care?"

"Because if I acted like my mom then I wouldn't have friends like Blakey or Weiss." She sighed. "Or even Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, Nora or….Penny."

"Wow, real subtle." replied Yang with sarcasm.

"Thanks, and you're a punster."

"Boo."

"Hey, I thought it was funny!"

"No it wasn't."

She frowned at that.

(Much later)

After things had calmed down, Yang, her copy, now wearing some of Yang's spare clothes, and Blake headed out of the school and took one of the air buses carrying people out of there.

"This is just...sad." The clone said while taking a seat next to the 'faker'. "I mean it's really bad."

"I just hope the others are alright." spoke Blake.

"I agree." Yang said while hoping Ruby was ok.

"Maybe Ruby is taking this incident like a 'wo'man." She said with a slight pun. "She's strong in spirit."

"Really? You gotta make a pun now?!" frowned Yang.

"It's better than being fucking depressed! Really if I don't make a pun then it might make me pissed off!"

"News flash, ever heard of calming breathes? Try that!"

"I do use them. Not often though." She said looking away. "But seriously, I hope Ruby gets out of this safely."

(Later)

"...um…." Ruby said while rubbing her eyes seeing TWO Yangs. "...Blake?"

"Yes I know, and no you're not hallucinating."

"Oh thank god!" She sighed. "I thought that strange eye thing made my eyes loopy or something."

"Strange eye thing?"

"Um I really don't know." She admitted. "It just happened so fast and I was in complete shock that I kind of….blacked out."

"What exactly are you talking about?" asked Yang.

"I don't know." She said before feeling a little depressed. "But….I do remember Pyrrha…."

The other Yang noticed her looking sad and walked up to her before hugging her. "There there Ruby. It's going to be all right."

"Thanks….Yang?"

"That's my name." She said rubbing her head.

"Blake, can I talk to you?" spoke Yang.

She nodded while walking with her teammate. "Yang?"

"What am I gonna do? First Beacon gets attacked, I lose my arm, and now some copy of me is around. What should I do?"

"Um….try being yourself? That usually works out."

"But what if that copy tries to attack me?"

"She's not going to. If she did she would have done that by now."

"But she thinks she's me and keeps calling ME the faker. I swear I'm getting a pod people vibe from this."

She deadpanned at that. "That's a movie. And maybe if you just ask her something she doesn't know about maybe she will find out that she's the faker?" 'Hopefully.'

"But what? She might know everything I know!"

"Then say something that's false. Use reverse psychology on her."

"Hmmm, alright, I can try."

"Then go get her tiger." She smiled as Yang walked up to the clone, who was still hugging Ruby.

"Hey you, I got a question for you."

She turned to her while letting Ruby go. "And that would be faker?"

"Do you remember the time Cardin made out with you behind the school?"

"...that never happened and if he did that I would have punched him into next year."

"Oh yeah? Then answer me this, where'd you hide the black rook piece after the team came back from that big search?"

"...huh? We gave it to Ruby and nearly lost it when that Nevermore attacked. It's with Ozpin."

Yang smirked. "Gotcha. That relic piece wasn't a black rook, it was a white knight. You're not the real Yang."

Her eyes widened before clenching her head. "N-No...it's not true! I'm...the real deal!"

"Then ask Ruby and Blake what it was and see if I'm wrong."

She looked at Blake. "Blakey, t-tell me it's not true?!"

"It's true, it was a white knight."

She looked at Ruby while feeling like her world was coming to an end. "R-Ruby?"

She looked at her lap and nodded. "Yeah, it was a white horse."

"N...No." she cried out before falling to her knees. "It's not true! I'm the real deal! I'm...I'm not a faker!"

"But you are." Yang frowned before seeing the clone starting to cry.

"But….But….I'm real…." she got out before covering her eyes as she started bawling into them. 'I'm real….am I?'

"Maybe it was a little much?" Blake admitted.

"No, she needed to know." frowned Yang. "Besides, this is actually a good thing."

"Are you sure?" She asked seeing the girl curling up into a ball.

"I think." she replied before walking over. "Hey, look at me."

She looked slightly up while still crying. "W….What…?"

"Look, you needed to know the truth for a few reasons. One is because being called a fake was annoying. Second, even if you're a little different, you're still me in a sense, but at the same time different."

"..." she looked at the ground. "If that's the case...I'm sorry."

"For what? You got nothing to be sorry about. Honestly if I was you I'd probably be doing the same thing."

"..."

"Um sorry to spoil the mood but," Ruby interrupted. "What the heck happened to your arm?!"

"A certain person named Adam cut her arm off." Blake said with a low growl.

"So I'm gonna be out of it for a while." spoke Yang with a sigh.

"And I'm going to help out." The other Yang said while her eyes were still red. "But it reminds me of well….what exactly happened before." She turned to Yang. "I mean I punched the guy yes but...how did I get there if I wasn't you?"

"I….have no idea. You just showed up out of nowhere after he cut my arm off, and that's it."

"Yang." Blake said. "There was something else that happened. A red portal appeared and this yellow canister fell out."

"Yellow canister?" The copy said before recalling something. "Oh god….I think I got covered in a yellow ooze."

"Wait, so you were already there?" asked Ruby with confusion.

"I think so...I mean I was lying on the ground." She said while Blake and Yang went wide eyed. "What?"

"Wait, she didn't show up until AFTER that jar fell out, Yang's arm wasn't found, holy shit…." trailed off Blake.

"What?"

"Blake?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"She's...Yang's left arm!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's the only thing that makes sense!"

Both Ruby and Yang looked at the clone in shock as the clone started to look at Yang's arm and then her own.

"Oh...god…"

"That's...wow…"

"So I'm….an arm child?!"

"Oh my god….does this make me a mom or something?!"

"I don't know!" Blake yelled. "But this is too crazy even for me!"

"Because you read porn?" Both girls deadpanned.

"It's romantic novels!"

"It's porn." the two Yangs and Ruby said in unison.

She stuck her tongue out at that.

The clone looked at her left arm while looking at Yang's stump. "Yang...I think...I should help you out. Since well I'm an...arm child."

"What? You mean like...training?"

"And maybe helping you with other things." She said clenching her hand. "Like protecting Ruby."

"I'm right here you know."

"Yes but I'm still technically your older sibling so I'm going to keep you safe even if I have to follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Yang! Keep your...arm child away from me!"

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm going to agree with...um...what should I call you anyway?"

"Yin?"

"Hmm...I like it! And technically Ruby if she's my child in a sense, that makes her your aunt and sister at the same time. I think?"

"So I'm going to keep you safe always." Yin smiled while putting an arm around Yang. "Both of us will."

'Wow, this day cannot get crazier.' thought Blake.

"Oh and Blakey." She smiled at Blake. "Once we get Weiss back, let's get the person responsible for this attack and punch her into the next millennia."

"Here here."

"And maybe get Ruby a boyfriend."

"Here...hey hold on now. We aren't giving Ruby a boyfriend until she's old enough."

"She's old enough to be a team leader so she's old enough to get a boyfriend."

"We'll worry about that AFTER all of this insane stuff has calmed down, we get the one who started all this, and things go back to normal."

"Fine. But we give Ruby the talk later." Yin sighed.

"What talk?" Ruby asked confused.

"Later." they replied in unison.

Ruby nodded with a question mark as the screen went black as the yin yang symbol appeared on the screen before that disappeared into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 22

What if Yui found out about Omni's past?

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

Yui and Omni were relaxing in the vast space without a care in the world.

"Yui, if I made a world where Jaune's weapon was a girl would you like it or not really?"

"Anything is possible."

"Even seeing Salem getting pregnant with a child?"

"Heh, that ones one of the easier ones to see."

"Seeing you as a mortal and being killed by me?" Omni asked innocently.

"Oh ha ha."

He smiled before looking at his watch. "I have to get going, a new world to create and all." He then got up and made a portal as a book fell from his cloak. "Later." 'Here I come Nora and Female Ren Jaune world!'

Yui watched him vanish and looked at the book. "Huh? Great, he forgot this." He got up and picked the book up before seeing the words, _Historia of Vanitus Gray_. "Hmm, well, since he's busy, I suppose he won't mind me taking a little peak."

As he opened the book he saw an unfamiliar seal that looked like a broken heart with thorns with a key like blade running through the center of it.

 _Log 1: day 3_

 _It's me again, Vanitus Gray. Well it happened, I was teleported into the D. Gray Man universe. And right after saving the Devil May Cry universe from a demon/angel construct too. Funny, I just absorbed its power and I'm still happy and energetic. But I wonder who this 'being with devil's eyes' is? I never read that far into the manga and well I'm stumped. Oh I hear something, write later._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vanitus Gray, Timewalker in training._

'Vanitus? Who's he, and why does Omni have his logbook?' He thought before skimming a few pages.

 _Log 34: day 45_

 _Yep I just stopped Naraku and absorbed his powers. I didn't expect using the Millennium Earl's power with Sanctus to be this effective. But being a Timewalker, a being destined to protect the Omniverse and become a god has its perks. Well better get to the Bleach universe. Write soon._

 _Regards,_

 _Vanitus Gray, Timewalker in training._

'Woah, now that sounds pretty badass. But how come I've never met this guy? Me and Omni would have heard about him somehow if he could do all that.'

 _Log 78: day 210_

 _I'm almost done! And I have all the evil villains as my power with the powers I learned from each. I'm almost ready to be a hero! Next I'm going to the Kingdom Hearts universe, I wonder if I can kill Xemnas? Hate the bastard. Anyway wish me luck and I hope the voice in the void is correct about this._

 _Love,_

 _Vanitus Gray, Timewalker in training (for now)_

'Wait, maybe we haven't seen this guy because something happened. It's the only explanation.' He thought before seeing something that made his blood run cold.

 _Log 60: day 80_

 _THAT BASTARD! He tricked me! It wasn't a test for godhood but a ritual to EAT ME! A Timewalker doesn't exist! It's just a ruse, and it tried to kill me! Good think I used my powers to smite him after a long god knows what days?! But that slimy sneak had the last laugh and cursed me by slicing my being in two! One writing this from the void and the other hidden in a world of forgotten things. Gensokyo if I remember correctly._

 _Sigh….I hate my new life._

 _Vanitus Gray, Voidling._

'Oh my god, this guy got the raw end of a deal. Wait a sec, why would Omni have this thing unless either these two were pals or….'

 _Log 109: Year 340_

 _Still nothing. I'm still stuck in this place. My powers have merged into one odd one but I can't get it working! Nothing but gaps with eyeballs! I can't stand it! I'm going to go mad in here!_

 _CURSE YOU VOICE!_

 _Vanitus Gr…, Voidling._

"Holy shit. How much longer is this thing?"

Log 656: year 4.4 billon

 _I'm...so lonely. Won't anyone find me? Ugh I can't remember anything. What was I? Did I exist or not? Why do I see the worlds as a piece of paper? Wait….ha ha ha HAHAHAGA_ _ **AHAHAGA!**_

 _Of course, I'm not real. I'm nothing but a character in a story! One that died! Oh this is fucking great! You stupid voice, you knew and now I'm stuck here forever._

 _Well if that's the case, I curse the Omniverse. If I ever get out I'll destroy everything!_

 _So swears Suitnav! The world killer!_

 _Suitnav Yarg, world killer._

"Good god, he's completely lost it."

 _Log 6789: year 6.4 billion_

 _I have killed my favorite world, The stupid Black Butler universe and consumed it all! I'm hungry for more! Nothing shall stand in my way! Not god or demon or shitty writer! I'm god! I'm everything and nothing! I'll bring the world down to the void! AHAGA! And my next target is that world known as sector Yugioh. That guy has great stories, and tasty things to consume. I'll write when I'm done with that shit._

 _Suitinav Yarg, God Killer and killer of all!_

"Man, he's determined, I'll give him that, just the way I know him." He said before seeing the pages going blank at the end. "Huh? That's it? But what happened afterwards?"

That was when a portal appeared as Omni walked out with a baby Yang.

"Aw so cute. It's so cute." He smiled before seeing Yui with the book as he put the baby Yang down. "Yugiohfan163!"

He looked up and hid the book behind him. "Omni, you're back early."

"Because I felt something in the omniverse. Now tell me right now **WHY YOU HAVE MY BOOK!** " He growled while his back started to become demonic with wings forming from the cloak.

Yui gulped and held it out. "I saw you drop it and took a read, Suitinav."

He lost his wings while growling like a beast from hell. "You know then? About that bastard."

"Yes, and how you came to be at that point, but what I don't get is why the rest of it is blank. Why'd you stop writing in it?"

He growled again before taking off his hood reveal his real face. One with tanned skin with long spiked white hair and yellow amber eyes. A few scars and a Akuma mark on his left sided showed he was a trained veteran. "I was once mortal, a human that got sucked into a tv. I was as you guessed, made a hero but I was betrayed. All my adventures and friendships were a lie and my home universe was destroyed by the voice. I fought and became this thing. But as I turned into the beast, I tried to find a person as strong as me to save me." He looked away. "And that person, was you."

"Well there's a problem with that, I'm not that strong." Yui pulled his hood down to show a man with long blond hair with hollow eyes and numerous tattoos around his neck. "I'm just some guy who got lucky and found power from a lot of bad choices. You though? You lived and fought, you experienced things most men would die from fear, me? I'm lucky if I don't lose control."

"That's what saved me." He said showing his right arm which looked like Allen's but more demonic. "I was intoxicated by power, a Gay Sue if you want to call me. I couldn't control myself and lost it all including my soul. But you, you found power without fancy stuff or being chosen, you just existed. Something I couldn't comprehend, and because of that I became something different." He opened a portal to show his demonic form which was a massless creature of various villains and heros. "When I found your worlds I tried to consume them but you found me and defeated me though deception. I never tried that before and that brought back something I long forgot….a hero's heart."

Yui chuckled and sat cross legged in the air. "Who knew I'd be getting praised by someone who could wipe my own existence out with a snap of his fingers. Even I feel close to blushing."

"Well unlike you I controlled myself. But…" he gripped his hand. "My powers are limited now. I'm not as strong as I used to be. Only when I will it shall I draw my own powers, but I've been stressed since that day. No fights no nothing, I'm like a god in a world of paper."

"Oh? Then is letting them go something you want?"

"Yes, but I must stay like this until the day I die." He sighed. "And I'll die once my second half is killed after his twelve death, so says the curse of the void."

"Well care for an extra set of hands?"

"Sure. But no holding back." He smiled.

"Oh trust me," Yui smirked as windows of numerous worlds opened up behind him. "that'd just be rude."

Omni chuckled as he put his hood up and caused a few portals to appear as weapons and creatures started to come out. "Then let's cut it loose~" 'Looks like...the Timewalker might return. But not as Suitinav but as Vanitus Gray, hero of the Omniverse.'


	23. Chapter 23

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 23

What if Sarada and Boruto got a chance to see a little into the past?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

"Hey Yu…" Omni smiled before seeing Yui growling and punching a few stars. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Burning off steam!" he yelled before he grabbed a sun and started crushing it.

"By destroying universes?!" He yelled in horror. 'Oh god! All the infant universes! NO!' "NO!"

"Oh yes!" he yelled before the sun collapsed and formed a black hole that started sucking in planets and stars. "Let my anger be felt by all!"

Omni sighed before creating a portal that sucked up the black hole. "ENOUGH! You better stop and calm down or **ELSE!** "

Yui glared at Omni while glowing. "Or else what?"

" **I'll turn you into a Tsundere and send you to Tsundere 6!** " He roared while turning into a devil.

"Oh yeah? Well if you knew why I'm so pissed off, you'd be ready to snap your fingers and say 'Big bang comin' at ya!'"

He changed back and looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I've found a Naruto character worst then Sakura, which has never happened before."

"...worse than Sasuke with a dildo up his cock?"

"At least with that image I can get off on. Yes, worst then Sasuke."

"Who is it? I've neglected to look at that universe since that shit ending." He said with annoyance. 'Why fat Anko? Why?...why am I asking that question?!'

He snapped his fingers as a window opened to show a boy similar to Naruto. "Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto's son."

"Are you sure? That guy looks more like a baby sloth with thumbs."

"That's an insult! This little shit stain is an embarrassment to everything about Naruto! Why the fuck he was created is beyond me."

Omni looked at him in more confusion. "How bad is he? He looks fine to me."

"This is the short version. Imagine another Naruto, but who is lazy, arrogant, doesn't work with others well, and who is constantly whining because his dad's not around because at this point, Naruto is hokage, and guess what Konoha is like? It's three times it's past size, and it has lots more modern tech, this involving video games and a damn ninja tool which can shoot rasengans to the point the way of the ninja and jutsu could be dead if everyone had one of them. Let that sink in for a minute."

"..." he turned around before portaling away and returned with a bloody head of Weiss' brother. "So that's the guy? How **interesting~** "

"Oh, and did I forget to mention he has NO knowledge of what his dad went through, insults the past hokages, makes it clear this isn't his father's era, which was crazy by the way, and is going with the whole 'My dad should be around more' cliche that's disney driven into the ground?"

Omni smiled again before disappearing again and came back with a massive head of a Dragon Grimm. " **Oh? Well I'm impressed, really impressed~** "

"That's why Sakura is a SAINT compared to this brat! Why Naruto hasn't decked this shit stain is beyond me, and that's why I'm THIS close to going nuclear on everything I see!"

" **And what happened to Sakura's child? Is she dumb as shit?** " Omni smiled.

"Oh far from it." he smiled. "Sarada is the one I wanna see succeed. Sasuke left because of the old 'My power will bring harm to the village' cliche, instead of sticking around, and yet she strives to be hokage and show people the Uchiha are not all that bad."

Omni blinked while calming down and threw the heads away. "Oh, well I'll just bless her with a mature body then." 'I might like that.'

"But I do wish she knew what her dad did when he was a kid cause even if he HAS grown, just barely, the cons outweigh the pros."

"What about the little shit? Why not let...wait!" He grinned. "I got an idea that will blow your mind!"

"Speak up man."

"We show them the past and see what happens! And this is the best part, we make the brat get hurt by random things in the past!"

Yui sighed. "Omni, while I hate the brat, if he can get off his high horse, learn how EASY he has it compared to what his dad had to deal with, then I do believe he might, MIGHT change for the better."

"Then what do you suggest? Besides sending him and the girl into the past?"

"That's it dude. Seeing the world like that and how insane it was will be plenty enough to have a HUGE impact on their psyches."

"Fine." He sighed while getting a book titled _A Christmas Carol_. "I'll get the chains and money boxes and you get the cigar from Pete."

"Might wanna cut back on a classic tale, otherwise they might not take it seriously."

"Fine, but they can't be seen by ANYONE! Got it?" He said while making a portal and shifted his face into a Devil Anbu mask. "So let's go."

"Oh of course. Last thing I wanna see is that kid change time for the worst."

-Universe Nar B-Fuck, Konoha-

Boruto was sitting on a bench while playing on his video game.

That was when a person in a red cloak and wearing an Anbu mask with long horns walked towards him. "Boruto Hyuuga Uzumaki!"

He looked up and was weirded out by the person while setting his game aside. "Who are you?"

"I am Omniverse Infi." He frowned. "And I'm here for you."

He frowned and stood up. "What for? I'm busy."

He frowned before grabbing the game and smashing it with his hands. "Now you're not. So come with me or face my hammer."

Boruto frowned and took a ready stance just as they heard a scream and turned to see Sarada thrashing under a black cloaked figure's arm who had a smiley mask on and who was walking over to them.

"Let me go!"

"I see you came Yugioh." Omni smirked before grabbing Boruto by the neck with a tentacle. "Because I was about to take the little shit's cock off."

The two kids went wide eyed while Boruto groaned and tried yanking the tentacle off while nearby passerby noticed them and gasped while growing uneasy.

"You know." Omni smiled while making two portals, one of which summoned a massive Beowolf. "We should be going before I do something I might enjoy too much."

"Let us go!" cried Sarada as they went through the empty portal just as Naruto landed on the ground. "Lord Seventh!"

" **GAWOO!** " The Beowolf roared before charging at Naruto.

(Elsewhere)

"I hope that Naruto kills the Grimm." Omni chuckled while holding Boruto with a tentacle with barbs. "Because that would be fun to see. Like Nora fighting the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Let us go you creepe!" spoke Sarada getting more antsy in Yui's grip.

"Yeesh, I don't know what went wrong with my method. I thought it was all pretty simple and easy." remarked Yui.

"And that would be?"

"I put on a smiling mask, walked up to her and asked if she wanted to go to a magical place and even offered her candy. And then she tried to run so I just grabbed her and followed you."

"...that's pedophilia." He deadpanned. "And that's just stupid."

"No it's not pedophilia, it LOOKED like it, big difference."

"You still kidnapped us you bastards!" spoke the girl who tried hitting Yui in the chest. "Now let us go and bring us back to the village!"

"Let us go you bastard!" Boruto yelled while getting squished by the barbed tentacle.

"Sorry, but we have something to show you." Omni said before making a portal. "Both of you."

"Don't worry, this is meant to fix some stuff and help you. But it might also mess with what you know, but I think it's worth it." chucked Yui before tossing Sarada into it.

"And it might make you less of a piece of shit." Smiled Omni before throwing the boy through the portal and closed it. "Now we wait."

-Past-

Through the portal the two young teens went before landing in a bush near a park.

"Ow! Boruto get off me!"

"No you!" He groaned while being stubborn again.

She growled and pushed him off before getting up and frowned while looking up at the sky. "Those two are gonna get it when I see them."

A small note appeared in front of them which read _When your friend is less of an asshole and you get a sexy body in the future. Omni and Yui PS: Look for giant foxes_.

Boruto frowned and ripped up the note and threw it in the air. "Bastard! Let's find them and kick their asses!"

That's when a giant fox paw landed next to them as it roared into the night.

"Ah!"

It looked around with a snarl while the two kids were shocked at how big it was. Just then the fox moved its nine large tails and it's ear twitched before a large toad with a long sword on its back appeared smoking a pipe.

"W-What's going on?!" cried out Boruto.

"I don't know!" spoke Sarada as they turn and ran off just as the paw slammed where they were standing and saw it start fighting against the toad.

As they ran they noticed a small batch of woods where a woman with long red hair and with some blood near her lips holding a small bundle with tufts of yellow hair with worry and fear plastered on her face.

"Hey lady! You gotta get out of here!" spoke Boruto pointing at the fox. "That thing's gonna squash you!"

But she didn't move at all.

"Didn't you hear me?! There's a giant fox about to step on you!"

Sarada moved over and crouched down. "Ma'am, let us help you and your baby out of here. We're genin who can get you to safety."

She didn't move as both teens looked very confused before noticing the baby and saw some whisker like marks.

"Hey, that reminds me of my dad." spoke Boruto who frowned at the reminder before the ground shook and they looked to see the toad had gotten back from the fox with someone on top of it's head.

"Kushina!" Spoke the figure before appearing next to the woman. "It's no use, the Nine Tailed Fox is too out of control."

The kids saw the man with blonde hair like the child with an impressive coat, but the kanji on it made both go wide eyed.

"Is that…"

"The fourth hokage." finished Sarada with a slack jaw. "But, that's not possible. He died years ago."

"Minato, it's ok." The woman said while rocking the baby. "I know what you need to do, but...I don't like it."

"I know, but it's either this or the destruction of Konoha."

Boruto shook his head and walked over to the male. "Oi! I don't know what's going on, but there's no way you're the fourth. He's dead along with the other hokages. So just quit acting and tell us where we are."

The man kept talking to the woman while Boruto started to get annoyed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he snapped reaching out, but was shocked when he and Sarada saw his hand go right through the man's coat. "W-What the?!"

"Minato, please isn't there another way? That jutsu you know what it will do-"

"I know, but I have to give my son a chance at life." The man said before biting his finger and summoned a pedestal with candles and seals around it. "Forgive me." He muttered while taking the baby and placed it on the pedestal as the large fox stomped towards them.

Boruto moved his hands through the man while Sarada tried it with the woman without either of them moving or even flinching.

The man did some hand seals and spoke. "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal." as the man seemed to grow pale and had blood coming out his mouth.

"Sarada! What the hell's going on?!" cried Boruto getting freaked out.

"I-I don't know!" She said before seeing the fox getting smaller and small before seeing it extended its finger at him. "Oh god look out!"

SCISH!

The teens looked in shock as the woman appeared in front of the man and was impaled as well as the man while chains of chakra grabbed the fox's arms and kept it in place.

"Kushina!" he cried out before coughing some blood out from the strike.

"Minato…" she said while coughing out blood. "Don't worry about me, just...finish the seal."

'Finish the seal? What does that mean?' Thought Sarada before seeing the man looking even paler as the fox started to turn into dust and the baby gained an odd seal that looked like a swirl with marks in the center and on the sides. "Wait, I remember this. They told about it in the academy. The fourth died while fighting against a giant fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"That's the Kyuubi?!" Boruto yelled before seeing an old man in ancient battle armor and a few ninjas appearing in the area. "Wait, is that the third? But he's dead."

"No, he was still alive when the fourth died."

"Minato...Kushina." spoke Sarutobi walking over to the dead bodies with a grim expression. "I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't help you two more."

"Lord Third." Spoke an Anbu while looking at the crying baby. "What should we do with the child?"

"We bring him to the orphanage, but first we have to explain what Minato has done to the civilians. Calm their already frantic minds with the one that keeps the Kyuubi at bay."

"What are they talking about?!" Boruto yelled. "And what exactly happened?!"

"The books said the fourth died when fighting the Kyuubi, but it didn't say anything about it being sealed in a baby." she spoke while trying to wave a hand in front of Sarutobi's face. "I think….I think we're in the past."

"...WHAT?!"

"Lord Third." The same Anbu said again. "What is the child's name?"

The old man sighed before saying. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But never mention the last part of his name under pain of death until either his eighteenth birthday or when he finds out, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." he nodded while the kids went wide eyed. "But why keep part of his heritage a secret?"

"Minato's reputation is widely hated in Iwa, and I fear if they hear he had a son, he will be targeted and can't defend himself. If he learns when he's older then he will be able to protect himself."

"Is this wise?"

"Yes, I have faith in this village to see him as a hero." He said while taking the child in his hands. "That was Minato's wish in life."

"T-T-T-That baby….is my….dad?" spoke Boruto with his mind blown away. "But...then that means….he's had a demon in him!"

"That's what you got out of that?!" Sarada yelled. "What about the fact his parent just died?!"

"I know it's a big deal! But...my dad never said this happened!"

Sarada sighed at that before the scene changed to a park with several kids playing in a sand box. "What just happened?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? What I wanna know is why they didn't mention that in the academy." he frowned with his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like a big deal."

She nodded before seeing a young boy with blond hair looking at the kids with a frown. "Boruto, take a look on your left."

He turned and saw the kid with surprise. "Woah, is that my dad? He looks...different."

"He's a boy. And he looks about six." She muttered before seeing the other kids running away from the boy in fear. 'Huh? What just happened?'

"Get away from my son you demon!" Yelled a woman while holding her son close.

"But...I just wanted to play." he spoke in a shy tone.

"Demons like you don't play with normal people." She glared before walking away as the same boy threw a rock at the kid and hit him on the eye. "Good shot son."

"Thanks mom."

The teens were shocked as hell seeing what just happened. They saw Naruto look at the ground as the other kids walked away while sneering at him.

"Why?" He said as blood ran down his eye. "Why do they hate me?"

"Lord Seven….what happened to you?" Sarada said while feeling very sad at the hokage's treatment.

Boruto was surprised before walking over beside his dad and saw his hand still wouldn't touch him. "Come on dad, this ain't you. Just move on and kick their ass, that'll show 'em."

Naruto sniffled before walking away.

"Hey wait up." Boruto and Sarada walked after him while they noticed more people sneer at him or move away. "Keep walking you jerks."

"Isn't that the demon?"

"Yes it is. Looks like it got hurt."

"Hope it's fatal."

"That would make my day."

"Especially after what he did to my family."

"I don't get it, why are they mad at him?" spoke Sarada.

"I don't know, but I hope dad kicked their butts."

"That would be a bad idea. I mean look at them, they're kind of ready to jump the Lord Seven." she spoke looking around while they saw him head up to an old apartment building.

As they followed, they saw it was rundown, covered in hateful messages, and looked like it was broken into several times. And Naruto went into the apartment room with a graffiti that read _**Go to hell you demon spawn!**_

The two of them walked over and tried grabbing the knob as he went in, but couldn't grasp it before Sarada had an idea and went through the door.

"How are you doing that?!"

"No idea, but it works right?" She said poking her head out the door before sticking it back in.

Naruto sat down on a bed with an old blanket on it before breaking down in tears. "It's not fair!"

Boruto walked through the door before seeing his dad crying on the bed. 'Is dad….really crying?'

"Lord seventh…" Sarada walked over and sat next to him with concern.

"Why can't people like me?" He cried while covering himself with a pillow. "Why why why why why?!"

Boruto walked over and sighed. "This is just...sad."

"I know." Sarada said while feeling really bad. "I didn't know...about any of this."

"Still I'm lost, why is everyone treating dad like this?"

"Wait, I got it!" she spoke with realization. "The third said he was going to declare what happened to the village, but if they think he's a demon, they must have chosen to make your father a scapegoat for all their anger and think he's the Kyuubi!"

His eyes widened before the scene changed to a familiar academy. He looked around and saw his dad in the far corner in an orange jumpsuit and goggles. "Was he always obsessed with orange?"

"I think so." Sarada sweatdropped before seeing that everyone around him were wearing headbands. "This must be graduation."

"Great, now we'll see dad show off with his shadow clones or the rasengan or something flashy." spoke Boruto looking away with a frown.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Spoke Iruka while waiting for the final student to graduate.

Naruto got up and walked towards the teachers.

"Give us your best shot at making a clone." Spoke Mizuki.

He nodded before making some hand signs and caused a large smoke cloud before it dissipated as a dead looking clone was seen on the ground. "Um...ta da?"

"Naruto. You failed."

"Iruka, can't you just let him be a genin? He did make a clone."

"I can't Mizuki. It has to be a working clone." Iruka sighed. "And Naruto didn't make such a clone so he must take another year at the academy."

Hearing that made Naruto look down solemnly before going back to seat while the other kids snickered.

"Dad….what did you do?!" Boruto yelled. "You were suppose to ace this!"

"Baka!" she spoke hitting on the head. "You're not helping matters!"

"Ow! What the hell Sarada?!"

"You were acting like a baka. Your father is still a kid and yet you think he's some kind of prodigy like yourself!"

"Well I am." He grumbled. That earned him another hit to the head. "OW!"

'Baka.' She thought before seeing the scene change to a patch of woods where Naruto was holding a scroll while looking at both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll." spoke Mizuki who had two large shuriken strapped to his back.

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" Iruka called out. "He's not to be trusted!"

"What the hell?" Boruto said while really confused. "What's going on now?!"

"Shut up and we might find out."

"Naruto, Mizuki is a traitor!" Iruka yelled. "He wants to take the Scroll of Sealing for himself."

"Give the scroll to me Naruto." Mizuki said. "Your final exam will be over once you give it to me."

Naruto looked between them while looking conflicted.

"Naruto! Don't give Mizuki the scroll!"

'Why are they even fighting?' Sarada thought.

Mizuki frowned before slowly smirking. "Naruto, do you know the reason everyone in the village despises you?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused. "Mizuki-sensei what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" cried out Iruka with wide eyes.

"Because long ago the village was attacked by a monstrous fox and it was sealed away inside you! YOU are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" declared Mizuki with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened while feeling his blood turning cold. All the while the teens watched with anger towards the traitor.

"I'm going to kick that guy's ass!" Boruto yelled. He bent his legs and jumped where Mizuki was before swinging his fist. But he went through him and landed on the ground as Mizuki sent his large ass shuriken at Naruto. "Dad look out!"

"Lord seventh!"

SKISH!

Naruto closed his eyes with waiting for the shuriken to pierce his stomach. But it never came.

"Naruto." Iruka said while standing in front of Naruto with the shuriken piercing deeply in his back.

"Iruka-sensei!" he spoke up in horror with the two teens shocked.

"Heh, looks like Iruka protected the demon." Mizuki frowned. "How noble of you."

Sarada frowned at that while tempted to punching the guy in the face, even if she wasn't about to touch anything at all.

"Naruto, you're not...the fox." spoke Iruka managing a smile. "I might hold a grudge against the beast...for losing my parents, but not you. You're no demon, you're….one of my students."

His eyes started to water at that while Mizuki got ready to throw the second shuriken.

"Oh just shut up and die!" he reeled his hand back and chucked it at the two.

Iruka gritted his teeth and pushed Naruto back while jumping back as the star barely passed by them.

Naruto then ran in the other direction while the aura around him looked kind of orange.

"Dad/Lord Seventh!" The two teens yelled while running after him. They saw him hide in some branches before they turned and saw a second one running past them before they saw Mizuki change his form into Iruka and dart after the second Naruto.

"What the?" Boruto said in confusion. "Ok, why is that bastard going after the other guy?"

"To keep your father from getting killed." Sarada deadpanned. "Meaning something big is gonna happen."

"Oh." he replied before they saw 'Iruka' getting closer to the second Naruto.

"Naruto it's alright! I dealt with Mizuki so you can slow down."

The second Naruto turned and launched himself at 'Iruka' tackling him down to the ground and against a tree.

'Iruka' frowned before revealing Mizuki's real form with a glare. "How did you know?"

"Because," smirked the second Naruto before poofing back into Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki glared at that. "Damn it, you're really getting on my nerves. Trying to protect that demon when you know what it did to your parents? Why are you doing that to your family's murderer?!"

"Because he's not the fox." he spoke with a smile. "I already told him, and I meant it. People wanna see him as the demon, but all I see is a child with a dream. And I won't waste my breath showing hatred for him who never asked for this."

"Shut up!" He yelled. "You don't know anything! That boy is a demon and once I kill him I'll be a hero!"

"You would be a murderer and a traitor." Iruka said. "And it doesn't change the fact that the boy you hate isn't a demon, but a goof ball of a student that I'm proud of teaching."

That made Sarada smile before they saw Mizuki hold up his last shuriken to go in for the kill.

"Then I'm going to make sure to let you SEE YOUR PARENTS AGAIN!"

CRASH!

"Gah!" He gasped while falling from the tree branch from a tackle from the REAL Naruto.

"Dad/Lord Seventh!"

Mizuki growled and looked up at Naruto who looked down at him with a cold expression.

"If you try to hurt Iruka-sensei again, I'll kill you."

"Ha! You can't kill me!" He laughed. "I'm a Chunin and you're a genin reject! I'm better then you in every possible way!"

"What an asshole." Both Boruto and Sarada said with a tick mark.

Naruto crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

POOF X 1000!

Everyone's eyes widened as hundreds of Shadow Clones appeared around Mizuki as said man started to sweat nervously.

"Oh…"

"My…."

"God!" The teens yelled in shock and with open jaws.

"B-But they are just clones...they can't hurt me." Mizuki stuttered with a gulp.

(One beat up later)

"Ow…." groaned Mizuki looking like shit as the sun rose up.

"That was something." Sarada smirked. "Right Boruto?"

"I still want to punch him in the face." Said male grumbled in annoyance before seeing his dad looking at Iruka.

"Naruto, close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

Naruto was confused before closing his eyes and felt something around his forehead.

"Open them."

He did and saw Iruka's headband was missing. He reached up and felt the thing on his head and went wide eyed. "Iruka-sensei, is this…"

"Yes, you're a genin of Konoha now, Naruto."

The teens were amazed about this scene as Naruto hugged Iruka tight with a few tears running down his face.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"Oof! The pain!"

"That's….wow." Sarada said in amazement.

Boruto himself was stunned since he figured his dad was a prodigy, but the fact he nearly died and survived without officially being a genin really threw him for a loop. But the heartwarming scene slowly changed as they saw Naruto literally tied up on a log.

"Hey?! Why am I stuck here?!"

"Because you tried to take the lunches instead of helping your teammates." spoke a man with a mask and silver hair and with one eye showed.

"They didn't want any, I tried but they didn't want any!"

"Even if that was the case, you still tried stealing the lunch." he turned to a pink haired girl and black haired boy. "But just because he's being punished doesn't change the fact neither of you tried to help. Sakura, you were too busy worrying about Sasuke and didn't notice it was a genjutsu, and Sasuke, you jumped in and tried to deal with me all on your own."

Both genin either looked bored at the man or looked really embarrassed.

"Wait...that's my father?" Sarada said in shock.

"The hair looks alike." spoke Boruto looking at the boy in the face who didn't seem to change his expression.

"And mother." She said looking at the girl as she was fawning over the boy. "Wow, she really looks different." 'And somehow annoys me to no end.'

"That's why for now you two can eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto and we'll try again afterwards." spoke Kakashi before vanishing from the spot.

"Great job baka," Sakura glared at Naruto. "You really helped us, NOT!"

"But Sakura-chan-"

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Wow, your mom was a bitch."

BONK!

"She wasn't one!" She glared. "But she could have some good qualities."

"Ow! Or she doesn't and she's a bit-"

BONK!

"OW!"

(An hour later)

Naruto groaned while his stomach growled. "So...hungry…"

"Why can't he just break out?" Boruto said running his head. "He's good at getting out of things like this."

"Because he's still a genin and he can't form any clones with his hands tied up." replied Sarada looking at her past parents. "I just can't believe my mom use to fawn over dad like this. Or was so...brutal to your dad."

Boruto just rolled his eyes at that last part before seeing his dad looking at Sakura.

"Um Sakura-chan? Can you feed me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw come on I'm really hungry here!"

Sakura didn't and kept eating before Sasuke sighed and held his bento near Naruto.

"Here."

'Father.' Sarada thought with wide eyes. 'That's….sweet.'

"Teme?"

"Better for you to be quiet with a full stomach then annoying with an empty one."

'And the moments ruined.'

"Sasuke-kun."

"Look, we'll fail if not all of us have energy, so just eat."

"Are you sure?"

He just nodded before Naruto looked a little sheepishly.

"Um, I can't move my hands."

Sakura sighed and grabbed some of her food with chopsticks and held it out. "Come on, eat."

"Sakura-chan." He smiled before taking a bite. Which caused a very pissed off looking Kakashi to appear in front of them.

"What did you just do?!"

"Oh this isn't going to end well." Boruto gulped feeling the KI coming off the man.

"T-They were just gonna feed me." spoke Naruto who grew nervous seeing their teacher's expression.

"And what did I JUST said about feeding you ANYTHING?" He spoke with an edge to each word he said.

"B-But you just said we should have helped each other out! They were just trying to help me so we'd all have a chance to get through this." he spoke before frowning. "And if we're suppose to win, how can we do that with just two bells?"

"Yeah." Sakura said while shaking a lot. "If there's two bells and three of us, then why have a team of three genin?"

"If we all don't try to pull our weight, then we'll all fail." spoke Sasuke with a frown. "That's why even if the dobe is tied up, we've got a better chance together then by ourselves."

"Hey!"

Kakashi glared at them before saying. "Then in that case."

A long pause occurred before he eye smiled.

"You all passed."

"...huh?"

"You found out the real meaning of the Bell Test."

"Huh?"

"Ok I'm lost." Boruto said with confusion. "What just happened and why the shift in moods?!"

"They found out the truth is teamwork." frowned Sarada with a sigh. "Something you think YOU'RE too good for."

"Well I am."

Sarada frowned before pulling him into a headlock.

"Gah! Let go!" he spoke while trying to weasel out of her grip.

"No! If our parents managed to find out the real test, then this means they went on to trust each other for years to come. Now watch and learn something!" Sarada growled while squeezing tighter.

"GAH!"

After untying Naruto, Kakashi redid the clock and set it down. "Alright then, try again."

They all nodded before the scene changed from a forest area to a large mist covered bridge over a large body of water.

"Wait! We needed to see that!" spoke Sarada.

"Meh, not really.

"Oh just shut up!" She glared before seeing a 'girl' in a few ice like mirrors attacking both Naruto and Sasuke. "Dad! Lord seventh!"

And the nail on the coffin was a large amount of needles literally stabbing Sasuke all over his body as he tried to protect Naruto.

"T-Teme!"

He spat out some blood before falling to the ground.

"Teme, teme!" cried Naruto moving over beside him with shock.

But there was no movement or breathing.

"My apologies, but your teammate is dead." Spoke the 'girl' from the mirrors.

"No...no!" spoke Naruto in disbelief as he tried shaking Sasuke. "Wake up teme!"

"It's no use. He's long dead."

"Wait if he's dead then…" Boruto said looking at Sarada. "Why are you still here?"

"Because he's NOT dead!"

"...are you sure?"

BONK!

"OW! Stop doing that!"

"When you get some commons sense." she huffed before feeling a demonic presence in the air and it was coming from one person. They turned and started seeing red chakra rising up from Naruto's body.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** " he roared before the image of a fox's head appeared behind him and roared as some of the ice mirror's started to crack.

"Holy shit!" Boruto yelled in shock. "The demon is loose!"

The force of the chakra made the 'girl' sweat as Naruto lunged and punched at 'her' mask, causing the mirrors to shatter as 'she' was sent flying back.

The 'girl' tried to get to another mirror but found that the other mirrors were destroyed and he was too fast.

As Naruto was about to do the finishing blow, he saw the mask break and he stopped while the chakra started to dissipate. "You...you're that guy from the forest."

The two teens went jaw dropping at that new bit of information. 'That's a guy?!'

"I am…" he said while looking at Naruto with blank eyes. "But I'm useless now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a tool for Zabuza-sama and when a tool breaks it's useless."

"Wait, did she-he mean Zabuza! One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?! Why is the lord seventh and dad even fighting him?!"

"What do you mean?"

"That guy is a cold killer! He even killed his entire class when he was a genin and even tried to kill the Mizukage with the other swordsmen!" Sarada gulped. "And he has a blade that can cut a man's head right off."

"Wait, but I thought dad was still a genin?"

"I think lord seventh IS still a genin."

"...well he's dead." Boruto said before hearing a cracking sound in the air. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes."

"It kind of sounds like...birds chirping?"

"Wait, birds chirping." Sarada said before remembering something. "Oh god."

"What?"

"That's dad's chidori! But he's over here." She pointed to her dad.

"Then who's using it?"

Her answer was clean when the mist started to lessen as Kakashi drove his lightning covered hand through….the guy?!

"Wait wasn't he just…" Boruto said pointing to the spot where the guy was before. "Huh?!"

"He still had strength in him to act as Zabuza's shield!" She said before feeling nauseous seeing someone impaled. "I'm going to hurl."

"Do it away from me."

But it was too late as she puked on his feet.

"EW! SARADA!"

"Sorry...couldn't help it." she groaned while wiping her mouth. They turned and saw the man drop down as Kakashi pulled his hand free before they heard slow clapping.

"Well well well." Spoke a short business man as he walked towards them with an army of armed thugs. "Looks like the brat finally croaked." He then kicked the body. "That's what you get for almost breaking my arm."

"Gato." growled Zabuza.

"Gato?"

"Never heard of him." Sarada said with a shrug. "Never taught us about him in the academy. But…" she looked at the man. "I feel like kicking him off the bridge."

"For once, we can agree."

"What are you doing here Gato?"

"Simple, I'm citing your contract." He smirked. "Both of you are too expensive, bad for business so I thought, why not hire cheaper but more effective mercenaries and thugs instead of keeping you around."

"You bastard!"

"It's just business." Gato laughed. "Plus you are nearly dead. A baby demon if you will, so just die already so I can slaughter the bridge maker and his entire family."

"..."

"...Boruto."

"Yes?"

"Remind me to punch something later."

"Same." He said before seeing the man slowly getting up and grabbed a kunai that Naruto threw at him with his mouth before charging at the thugs. And well let's just say that it gave them nightmares for a while.

"Oh my god."

"So much blood."

"I'm going to puke again."

"No no no!"

BLECK!

"SARADA!"

Eventually Zabuza dropped the kunai and fell to his knees.

"Is it over?" Asked Sakura while feeling sick at the sight.

"Yeah, it's over." spoke Kakashi.

The swordsman slowly fell to the ground as he looked at the boy. "H...Haku."

"Za...buza...sama…"

"Boruto." Sarada said looked sad at the sight. "Would you feel sad if any of us died?"

"Um...can I skip this?"

"No."

He sighed and looked at the scene as they set Zabuza and Haku next to each other. "Yeah, I would."

She nodded as snow started to fall. "Snow? What?"

"You know you won't be with him." Kakashi said to the dying Zabuza as Haku drew his last breath. "You soul is already damned."

He just chuckled at that before his eyes closed for the last time.

Sarada looked at the scene with sadness while Boruto clenched his hands while overwhelmed at seeing two people die like this.

But the scene changed to a building with tons of genin from all over the Elemental Nations, including some unknown ones too like ones with a musical note on it.

"Isn't this...wait what is this place?" Boruto asked really confused.

"Hmmm, if I had to guess, I'd say this is the chunin exam."

"Wait? But that's what we're going to!"

"Not that one, the one from our dad's time." she deadpanned just as they saw a woman with purple hair and tan trenchcoat stand in front of everyone. "Wait….isn't that Anko-sensei?!"

"Wow you're right. And wow…" Boruto said while blushing. "She's kinda hot."

'I wonder how she changed.' thought Sarada. 'I mean it's not like she got lazy right?'

"Sarada. Remind me to, um, say hi to Anko-sensei the next time we meet."

"Why?"

"...reasons."

Sarada facepalmed while Anko cleared her throat.

"Ok, follow me you maggots." she spoke before jumping out the broken window.

The others followed, but not of the window, unlike Boruto who did and just floated in midair.

"What the...why am I floating?!"

"Quit asking questions and expecting answers from me because I. Don't. Know!" spoke Sarada before floating after him.

"Well I thought you were smart ok!"

"Yes but not WHEN WE ARE IN THE FUCKING PAST!"

He covered his ears at that. "Alright alright! No need to act like a bitch.

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Just shut up." Sarada glared before the scene changed to an area where trees the size of buildings stood with a large metal fence surrounding it. "I know this, it's the forest of death."

"Fuck. I hate this place."

"Suck it up, we might be going in there for OUR chunin exams."

"Double fuck."

"Alright maggots! The test is simple. Get to the tower in the middle of the forest with an earth and heaven scroll. Don't open either before then or you will be disqualified. You can use any method to get another team's scroll."

"What about food?" Asked Choji.

"You can eat the giant animals and killer plants that live here."

"I'm good."

"Thought so." she smirked. "In there no one's gonna hold your hands, you gotta get there in the next few days, and if you don't get to the tower without the scrolls then you lose, but there will be chunin sent in to get you out. So here's a little suggestion. Don't die."

"Like I'm going to die here!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Oh?" Anko smirked before appearing behind him and glazed his cheek with a kunai before licking it. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Um Sarada, I gave a confession."

"And that would be?"

"I think this Anko is my type."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Baka." Sarada said before the scene changed to inside the forest itself. With a fucking large snake right behind them.

"Hisssss!"

"AHH!" they screamed before it went right through them and they heard someone else scream behind them.

"AH!" Screamed Naruto while getting eaten by the snake.

"Hiss." The snake hissed before slithering away.

"Dad! He just got eaten!"

"Oh god!" Sarada screamed in horror before seeing the snake explode into pieces as hundreds of Naruto clones busted out of the snake. "...ugh. I'm going to hurl again."

"Woah. I didn't think you could do that with clones."

"It's possible." Spoke Sarada while puking on the ground. "But only with practice and….ugh gore."

"Squeamish." he muttered before running after where Naruto went to. And it wasn't good as KI filled the air with both Sasuke and Sakura being in the center of it. "What in the world?"

"Look!" cried Sarada as they saw a kusa nin appear with a dark smirk on her face.

"That girl...she's kind of...evil."

"That made no sense."

As they watched they saw Sasuke and the woman start fighting while Sakura stayed where she was and Sarada was impressed with her dad's techniques and fighting style, even though the woman didn't seem cornered at all.

After a while something odd happened, and that odd thing was Naruto in his red chakra form attacking the woman with the rage of an animal.

"Five Elements Seal." She said as she used her purple coated hand to jab Naruto in the gut as the red chakra started to dissipate.

"Woah! What the hell's she doing?"

"I think she sealed lord seventh's chakra." Sarada gasped before seeing the boy fall to the ground. She covered her eyes before a kunai came out and hooked his suit on the nearby tree. "Oh that was close."

Boruto nodded before seeing the girl….extend her next and bit Sasuke on the neck. "What...the...fuck?!"

"Gah!" cried Sasuke as the woman reeled her head back and he grabbed at the spot with a hiss of pain.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!"

"I just gave him a taste of real potential." The woman said before turning into a mud clone. "And he will come to me, they always do."

"Dad!" cried Sarada jumping up to the branch and saw a weird seal form. "Take it easy, you'll be alright."

"He can't hear you." Boruto said looking at where his dad was. 'What just happened? You could have dodged it. Why?'

Soon the scene changed again to show them standing in a big stadium. And in the arena was Naruto and….a man that Boruto only saw in pictures.

"U-Uncle Neji?!" he spoke in shock. "Wait, where are we now?"

"I think the main stadium." Sarada said looking around. "But it was destroyed years ago."

"But how and why are they even fighting?!"

"I recall that every nation gets to see the genin that survive the second exam in this place, so it looks like your dad is fighting because it was drawn out of a hat or something."

"Wait, are we still at the chunin exams?"

"Yes. It's the final exam."

"Oh…..still don't get it."

She facepalmed at that stupid remark.

"Whatever, now I can see my uncle kick his ass." smirked Boruto. "Come on uncle Neji! Kick my dad's butt!"

However, what surprised him was what Neji said next.

"Hinata? You are wasting your time, she's weak and once I kill you I'll show everyone how weak she really is."

"You were saying?" Sarada frowned.

"What the? But mom never said something happened like that." he spoke in shock and with a glare. "This bastard hurt her? Why?!"

"I think it's because of the circumstances. Your mom was from the Main House and if he was from the Branch House then it's not surprising that he hated her. But didn't that concept get banned when lord seventh took office?"

"Wait, he did that?"

"Didn't you read your textbook?"

"No, I don't need to read from those old things."

'No wonder his grades nearly failed in the academy.' she thought with a sigh before the match began.

(One match later)

"..."

"...that was cool." Boruto said with wide eyes. "I mean...wow."

"Oh? Are you actually sounding impressed by something your father did?"

"N-No!" He blushed. "I just liked the fight ok!"

"If you say so." Sarada smirked before the scene changed drastically as now it was her dad fighting against a red head with a gourd on his back. "Isn't that the Kazekage?"

"Yeah, but less ugly." grimaced Boruto as the redhead had half his body as some sort of sand arm and tail with a monstrous half of his face.

" **Fight me Uchiha!** " Gaara roared while throwing sand at him. " **Make me feel alive!** "

Sasuke frowned and jumped over the sand and threw several shuriken in return. But they just sunk into the sand before getting shot back at the boy.

" **Ahah! You can't hurt me! But** ," he smirked before grabbing Sakura and made the sand arm stick to the tree next to her. " **I can kill her!** "

"Mom!" cried out Sarada in horror as he started applying pressure to her mother. She started to shake before moving towards the redhead and tried to punch him. "You bastard! Let her go!"

All her swings went through him before he detached his arm with Sakura stuck to the tree and lunged at Sasuke.

" **NOW FIGHT ME!** " Gaara roared.

Both teens watched as the two engaged in combat while seeing Sasuke's attacks only working so much before Gaara regenerated.

"This is insane. How the heck is he like this?" spoke Boruto.

"I don't know! Stop asking me!" She glared before seeing her dad getting exhausted as strange marking appeared all over his body. "What the?!"

"Damn it...not now." he grunted to himself while Gaara smirked.

" **Looks like you're tired. Let me HELP!** " He roared before charging at Sasuke. Only to get kicked in the face.

"Dad?!" spoke Boruto in disbelief as his dad landed on a branch while Gaara landed on an opposite branch.

"Naruto…?"

"Looks like I got here just in time."

"Dope...what are you doing here?" groaned Sasuke.

"I'm here to save your ass Teme." He smirked.

"Dad don't! You're going to get killed!" Boruto yelled in fear.

" **Will you make me feel alive?** " growled Gaara with his sand tail swishing. " **Or will you die like everyone else?** "

"I don't plan to die today or anytime soon. I'm here to kick your ass and save my friends!" Naruto said with conviction before doing some hand signs with a bit of blood and caused a smoke cloud to appear. Which dissipated and a small orange toad with a little jacket appeared.

"Got any snacks?"

The two teens jaw dropped at the 'bad' jutsu.

"Huh? Woah! Who's he?" asked the toad looking at Gaara.

"That's the guy I need you to beat."

"What? But I'm not one for combat, I just spy on others."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh this isn't good!" Boruto yelled in horror. "Why did you have to summon that pipsqueak?!"

"Aw shit!"

" **Quit playing around!** " Gaara ranted before sending sand shurikens at them.

Naruto grabbed the toad and dodged them while the teens watched on with awe and amazement.

"Come on dad! If you can summon a toad then do it better!"

"Boruto! You have a good point."

"Wait what?"

"Lord seventh should have summoned a bigger toad or at least a boss." She said before seeing the redhead using the sand to cover himself up before it got bigger and bigger and bigger until it was a huge sand tanuki with markings all over its body. "Holy shit!"

"What you said!" spoke Boruto with wide eyes while seeing it start trying to smash Naruto and the toad.

" **Sand Burial!** " The tanuki said before sand started to cover them. " **Sand Coffin!** "

The teens felt the ground shake from the sudden pressure and all went quiet.

"What…"

"Dad…..no." Boruto said in fear.

Just then the sand exploded as a familiar toad from years ago appeared in front of them.

"Wait isn't that the toad from before?"

"Gamabunta!" She gasped before seeing the battle rage on and nearly got blown away, literally.

But as fast as the battle got started it finished as the scene changed to the top of the hokage tower where mourners were paying their respects...to the Third. And it was pouring down hard.

"What? Aw come on! I actually wanted to see that." huffed Boruto.

"Again, I agree." Sarada pouted. "I want to see lord seventh fighting that guy." She then saw that said person was also here and crying his eyes out. "Oh no. Boruto, this is a grave moment."

"What do you mean by that?" He said looking around. "It's just a funeral."

"And who watched lord seventh then he was born? It was the Third and he just died!"

His eyes widen while looking at the memorial. "But wait, he told everyone about dad and that fox. He basically left him all alone!"

"He didn't know! You heard him, he was going with Minato's wish because he thought they would accept him, he had no idea they'd have so much hatred in them. This wasn't intentional, it was a bad mistake, and I don't think either of them are happy about it."

"But why does he care?"

"Maybe he thought of the third as a grandfather. Think about it, he had no living family or any friends so who else would fill the void left by that day?" Sarada frowned.

Boruto looked from Sarada to all the people looking sad and at the picture of Sarutobi. 'He really meant a lot to dad, didn't he?'

The scene slowly changed while the location changed to a waterfall like area with two statues on either side. One that looks like the First and the other looking like Madara Uchiha. And on either side of the valley was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

He ignored him while laughing to himself.

"What's dad doing?" Sarada asked really confused.

"Why'd you do all this?! Why did you turn your back on your home?"

He laughed. "Dope, you think I'm turning my back on that village? They are the ones who turned on me. Keeping me from fulfilling my potential. Keeping me from being stronger than anyone." He turned. "With this power I can become all powerful! Powerful to make me stronger then anyone!"

Sarada's eyes widened at her father's betrayal while shocked since she always pictured him as a noble person sacrificing his time for the village.

"And you." He frowned. "You who thinks that friendship and hard work will help win battles? No, that's just the dream of a stupid dope. Once I get even more power I'll kill you for stepping into the limelight! And I'll be seen as the greatest ninja in history! Hahaha!"

"Dad…" Sarada said before falling to her knees. "Why...why…?"

"You're the dope!" cried Naruto with clenched hands. "Me and the others went through all this to get you back! And you're wanting power over where you live? Where your home is?"

"Meh." He said. "It was never my home. It was a prison. But," he smirked. "You should join me. You can be my subordinate and gain powers greater than anything you can imagine."

"Hell no! I'm not going to fall for that you Teme!"

"Tch, fine." he smirked. "So what? Are you gonna try and make up some speech or try dragging me back?"

Naruto glared. "Not today, I'm just going to drag your broken body back to the village!"

"Sarada?" Boruto said looking at the girl who was looking ready to cry. "Sarada? Sarada!"

"I….I was never told about this." she spoke while biting her lip. "My father….was a traitor?"

'Oh...this is kind of bad.' He thought before unexpectedly rubbing her back. "Um...there there? I'm here?" 'This is awkward.'

"Then I'll kill you here and now." spoke Sasuke as him and Naruto began an intense battle as Sarada and Boruto watched while Sarada started crying at the truth in front of them.

"Dad….." she cried while holding Boruto close. "Why? Why do something like this?!"

Boruto watched while hoping to see his dad come out on top and stunned that the guy he thought was cooler than his own father would turn out to want power more than friends.

After a long few blows, Sasuke started to tap into a strange power that changed him into a dark skinned being with arm like wings sprouting on his back just as Naruto gained his red chakra cloak.

" **You may have this power, but I'm better then you!** "

Naruto let out a growl before he held his hand out to his side and started forming a purple colored Rasengan.

The traitor just smirked before creating a black Chidori in his right hand and charged at him.

And just as the two were going to clash….everything just froze. And then it started to speed up as time began to move toward at an accelerated speed.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Sarada screamed before seeing pictures of several points in history flying past them. And some of them looked like older version of their dads doing different things from fighting to doing random things. "Just make it stop!"

Then suddenly a red portal appeared under them as they fell in and landed back in the void.

"Hello~" spoke the red cloaked man. "How was the trip?"

"You!" spoke Boruto who ran over and grabbed him by the front. "Why'd you do this? What did we just see? Was it even real to begin with?"

He smiled while grabbing him and throwing him back. "You saw the past, but unlike what I normally do, you just saw the past. You couldn't touch anything or say anything. You both were ghosts of the future." He then looked at Sarada. "Yep, much more of a character then your friend."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, but tell me. What did you learn while in the past?"

"Well, I learned….about my father." she replied looking down while wiping the tears. "He was a traitor, and all for power."

"Yes, but it was the Curse Mark of Heaven mixed with the Uchiha Massacre that led him down that path. If it was different he might have been a better person. But he did change during the last war but not by much, the darkness still grows inside him." Omni sighed. "And you brat? Anything from mister 'I hate my father because he's not around'?"

Boruto frowned and had his hands in his pocket before nodding. "Yeah, a lot."

"Then answer this. What kind of man can go through so much yet remind sane?" He smiled while forming a chair out of nothing and sat down.

"He….stays calm?"

"Sometimes, but the answer is this. You try and gain friends. Something you can't grasp even with a ten foot pole." He said. "But I digress, the reason why we sent you back was to get you to realize the circumstances of the past as to allow you to grow as individuals."

"And to realize how much of an asshole you sounded." spoke Yui appearing beside him. "Tell us, this might not be your father's era, but do you know why that's a good sign?"

"Why?"

"Because without him then this world would have been in an eternal genjutsu ruled by a mad rabbit goddess. And trust me." Omni said seriously. "It won't be pretty."

"And because back in his time, there was distrust, hate, war, fear of being stabbed in the back, clans being killed off, giant tailed beasts who could destroy an entire village, a group of rogue nin who went around collecting the containers of them, and where an age old Uchiha was close to killing thousands of people, close to millions, if your folks didn't stop them. But here? If you rely on some machine for jutsu then that not only makes you lazy, but spits in the face of what it means to be a true shinobi. It's about disciplining oneself with training to keep yourself strong and be able to defend yourself. But if you rely on machines, what are you gonna do if there's an invasion and all that technology is broken? How will you protect yourself? Use sticks and stones?"

"It happened in the past. Ninjas tried using technology and ancient demons for world domination or protection, but each time it doesn't work because they relied on it too much." Omni sighed. "But now that your enlightened. I want both of you to change. Not just change yourselves, but the rest of the world. I want to see that there is some semblance of virtue in the Elemental Nations because if there isn't we're coming and destroying it." He caused his hand to become a Beowolf's claw. "And trust me, we are more powerful than any ninja from the past or future."

"But Boruto, you saw your father's life. And after seeing all the shit, hardships, crap, and horrible things he had to endure, even before he was a genin, even before he was hokage, do you really have a reason to act like a spoiled brat just because he's not always around?"

Boruto looked ashamed and looked at the ground.

"I hope you learn from this because slip up and I'll send you to hell." Omni said before making a portal. "This will send you home."

"I think you two know what to do from there." remarked Yui as the two made their way through the portal.

As the portal closed Omni sighed. "I hope they learn, because I really hate destroying worlds in anger."

"Just sit back and let's watch."

"Ok."

-Konoha-

The two exited the portal just as Naruto defeated the Beowolf with a Rasengan to the gut as it turned into darkness and dissipated. It was to them like they never left.

"Boruto! Sarada!" he spoke running over and crouching down near them. "What happened? Where did you two go? And who were those people who took you?"

"It's a long story, it's another long story, and we still have no clue." Boruto said while looking away from him.

"Lord seventh." Sarada said before hugging him. "We didn't know."

Naruto blinked confused. "Didn't know what?"

"About….your life." She said while hugging tighter. "About everything."

'Either I'm in a genjutsu or they found out about my past.' He thought before Boruto hugged him as well. '...yep genjutsu.' "What are you doing son?"

"...I'm...sorry." he spoke while looking close to tears. "I've been….a huge baka."

"Um…..what?"

"I've been a baka! I was a big Teme and dope! Ok!" he spoke up while looking away. "I was wrong, about a lot of stuff."

Naruto looked stunned at this development as Boruto continued talking about his foolishness.

"I never really thought about what it was like to be hokage, and by that I mean I never imagined it was a lot of hard work to deal with the entire village. You're constantly using shadow clones just to help, and I should be grateful because you did something I don't even have. You got your dream, but me? I figured I was gonna kick ass and that's it. I never put much thought into what I wanted to do with my life. And I'm sorry for disrespecting grandpa and the other hokages, they all helped keep our home where it is."

"Grandpa? What are you talking about."

"Your dad, Minato." Sarada said while not letting go. "And lord seventh, I...I'm sorry for what my dad did. I really mean it."

Naruto's eyes widened and looked down. 'They know, but how? Did those two tell them? But how? I didn't reveal anything because I wanted a clean slate and it didn't need to be brought up.'

"Dad." Boruto said looked up at Naruto. "I'm sorry and I'll try real hard to get you to see me as your son again."

Naruto stood up and sighed. "Boruto, I never stopped seeing you as my son. I just felt a lot of pressure because like you said, being hokage isn't easy. I still love you, your mother, and Himawari, and even if I was busy, I wish I could have done more."

"It's fine." nodded Boruto. "Just keep following your dream and I'll get to being a real shinobi, like you."

Naruto felt a smile run up his face before seeing Sarada still sad. "You know, since me and Sakura are close in a way, maybe you can start, and don't get shocked, viewing me as kind of...your dad?"

Sarada looked at Naruto in surprise and made sure her tears were completely gone and nodded. "I...I'd like that, lord seventh. And, maybe you could help me learn how to be a good hokage."

"Sure and," he said while rubbing her head. "Call me dad ok?"

"I'll try." she nodded with a smile.

As the three walked away, they didn't realize that a red portal was looking at them as it closed behind them. And to think, it all started with a temper tantr-

"SAY THAT AGAIN OMNI! I DARE YA!"

"A temper tantrum." Omni said before running away with Yui in full pursuit. "And a big one at that!" 'Hahahaha!'

"I'll get you for that!"

"Catch me if you can!" He laughed before vanishing into a portal as the screen went black.


	24. Chapter 24

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 24

What if Pyrrha took pills to make her chest bigger?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Pyrrha." Nora smiled while holding a box. "Happy birthday."

"It's not my birthday."

"Oh….then happy unbirthday then."

Pyrrha took the box and looked at it confused. "Um, thanks Nora, but why the sudden present?"

"Because I thought you wanted a gift." She smiled. "Go on, open it."

She sighed before opening it and saw a glass jar with green pills in it. "Thanks for these….um, pills."

"Anytime. Oh and they're Renny's medicine pills."

"And what exactly do they do?"

"No clue. But Renny said something about increasing something but...I can't remember what it was."

"Um, is this even safe? Or legal?"

"Of course it is." She smiled. "So try one out."

Pyrrha opened it and took one pill out before looking at it with uncertainty. 'I'm not so sure.'

"Come on we don't have all day!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Why are we yelling?!"

"We're not! You are!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She yelled.

Pyrrha sighed before taking the pill and swallowed it. "Huh? Nothing happened."

Nora then saw her chest expand a little. "Maybe you need another dose?"

She blinked before looking at the jar, only for Ren to call her name and caused her to get spooked and launched the jar into the air before the top landed in her mouth. She went wide eyed and flailed her arms around while feeling the pills go down her throat leaving her with no other choice but to swallow them or choke.

"Wow." Nora said seeing all one hundred and eight pills getting swallowed. "Nice job, you're a natural!"

"Nora, was that my pills?" Ren asked confused.

"Um, no." she shook her head while Pyrrha coughed and took a lot of air.

"Nora, what color were they?"

"Green."

His eyes widened. "Crap, Nora! Do you know what you just did?!"

"Um...gave her some pills?"

"You gave her some of my families 'Breast increasing medicine' pills!"

"WHAT?!" cried out Pyrrha in horror. "Why do you have those?!"

"My family excels at body enhancements." He sighed. "And it was mostly butt and breast expansion."

"Who would buy those? WHY would people buy those? And just what's going to happen to me now!?" she cried out in panic.

"Well one, Nora. Two, for reasons, and three your chest will grow according to the number of pills you took. And since you took all of them….I really don't know what will happen."

"Oh god." she spoke looking pale. "This is...oh god."

"It could be worse."

"How?!"

"It could be your stomach and flesh expanding."

Pyrrha groaned before feeling her chest start growing which started pushing against her armor.

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune said walking in. "Want to….um what's going on?"

"Pyrrha is getting a bigger bust." Nora smiled.

"Nora!" she cried out with a blush while trying to cover her chest and ran into the bathroom. She took off the armor and saw her chest was now an F cup.

"Pyrrha? What's going on?" Asked Jaune from behind the bathroom door.

"Don't come inside!" she cried out while panicking. 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I can't leave or go out there like this!'

"Why?" 'That's odd, why is she acting like this?'

"Just don't!" She yelled before the breasts stopped growing as she now had a H cup. 'Oh god, they're massive.'

"Ok then." Jaune said while looking at his team.

"What?"

"Tell me what exactly happened."

"It's a long story." Ren sighed as Pyrrha walked out wearing a shower robe. "Oh Pyrrha, maybe you could explain to Jaune about the pills?"

"Pills? What ar-"

"No! Not one. Word." She said while running to her bed and covered herself up with the sheets.

"Pyrrha?"

"Not one word!"

He looked really confused before seeing two bumps poking out of the sheets and it looked like they were...growing? 'What the?!'

"What size are they now Pyrrha?" asked Nora.

"Nora!"

"I think that Pyrrha's natural C cup chest is now growing into a size….J cup." Ren said sagely. "That's just an estimation."

"Wow that's so smart."

"Thanks, but it's just my knowledge of the human body at work."

"Guys! Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Pyrrha took some breast enhancement pills."

"All one hundred and eight of them."

"WHAT?!" He yelled as Pyrrha's breasts popped out of the sheets.

"AH!"

"Where did she even get those?!"

"From me." Nora smiled. "And I got it from Renny's medicine box."

"And just WHY did you have those?"

"My family runs a shop that helps with body enhancements." Ren sighed. "Don't ask."

"Well how long is she gonna grow?"

"No idea. The normal growth rate is just one size per pill. But since she took all of it, I have no idea how long the effects will last. Or for that matter, how long the breast enhancements will last."

"But look at the bright side." Nora grinned. "Now you have a busty girlfriend."

"We're not a couple!" they both cried out.

Nora chuckled before seeing the now M cup breasts poking out. "Wow. What a chest Pyrrha."

She blushed while trying to cover her face. She then felt the chest stop growing as it was now a...wow. A P cup. 'Someone just make this stop!'

"Wow." Jaune said while trying not to have a nosebleed. "Um I mean Ren, can't you make an antidote?"

"Unless you have fifty gallons of rare plants from my homeland, then I can't really make one right now." Ren sighed. "But I do recall the effects last for a maximum of a single day. So it might be the same with large doses."

"So we need to wait?"

"Yes." He said before seeing Nora hugging the left breast.

"Soft." She smiled while Pyrrha blushed bright red. "Like pancakes."

"N-NORA!" cried out Pyrrha.

"Jaune, come and touch this." She smiled. "It's so nice I might make it a pillow for tonight."

"Um….I'll pass."

"Aw!"

(A while later)

"Why me?" Pyrrha sighed while looking at her chest. 'I can't leave this room for anything, ANYTHING.'

As she looked at her chest with distaste, she didn't notice that Ruby walked into the room.

"Wow….that's huge." she muttered seeing the breasts. 'WAY bigger than Yang's.'

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken the pills?"

"Pills?"

"Yeah, some of Ren's pill….." she turned and saw Ruby. "A...A….A…"

"Wait, you mean, Ren has pills, that did…..that?" she asked poking one of the breasts.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry!" She blushed before the rest of her team entered.

"Ruby? Why did you run…" Weiss said before trailing off as she saw the breasts. "Oh...my...DUST!"

"AHH!" she screamed while trying to cover the breast to no avail.

Blake's jaw dropped while Yang quickly covered Ruby's eyes.

"What? I already saw Yang!" Ruby said before uncovering her eyes. "And wow I'm shocked that a pill did this to you Pyrrha."

"Pills."

"How many?" Asked Blake.

"...one hundred and eight. At once."

"WHAT?!"

Pyrrha nodded as Weiss looked ready to faint.

"By god! Pyrrha you need to get that fixed!" Yang yelled.

"I can't! It's like this until the days done!"

"...Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Can I touch your chest again?"

"No!"

"But Weiss is doing it." She said pointing to Weiss as she poked her right breast.

"Weiss!"

"Um...I wanted to see if it was...um...soft?"

"Just stop!"

She stopped before Blake decided to join in the poking.

"Firm yet soft. Fascinating."

"Ok that's enough." spoke Ren moving over and moving her hand aside. "Right now she wants to relax and wait for the pills to wear off."

"I agree." Yang said. "If we wait then this will all pass."

"Yep." Ruby smiled while resting on the breasts along with Nora. "And while that happens I'll just take a nap."

"Same with me."

"GIRLS!"

"What? It's so soft." Both said before falling asleep.

(Next day)

Pyrrha snored while covered in her sheets. As she woke up she felt a little lighter and noticed her chest was normal, well normalish as it was a E cup now. 'Well, it's a lot better than yesterday that's for sure.'

"Ugh….huh?" Jaune said looking at Pyrrha. "Guys! Guys wake up!"

"What…?" Ren groaned while Nora slowly got up with annoyance.

"Pyrrha is back to normal!"

"Aw, and here I wanted to try sleeping on them."

"Nora."

She pouted at that before getting in idea. 'He he he.'

(At breakfast)

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune said while they ate some oatmeal. "Is it just me or are Ruby, Blake and Weiss staring at you?"

"I thought it was weird, but I didn't say anything and just tried to ignore them." She said while looking away as Nora put something in her oatmeal.

'He he he. Good thing I kept the second batch and learned how much to put in them.' Nora thought as Pyrrha took a spoon full of the oatmeal. 'Now to watch the magic.'

"Guys, why are you staring?" Yang asked her team with a sweatdrop.

"Because." Ruby said. "We kind of…"

"Think she's a goddess of…"

"Breasts." Weiss concluded with a blush.

"...your joking right?" she raised an eyebrow. "She literally had a chest the size of a bed, for one day."

"So?" Blake said. "It's still classes as goddess material."

"And I'm her high priestess." Ruby smiled. "Since I touched her breasts first."

"Nope." Nora called out. "That's my position."

"Damn it!" She cursed before seeing Pyrrha clutching her chest.

"Pyrrha, you alright?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know." She groaned before her chest plate exploded as her now J cup breasts popped out for all to see. "A-A-AAAHHH!"

Anyone who saw, be they female or male, gawked with getting nosebleeds and Blake holding up a small flag with Pyrrha's face on it.

"All hail the goddess of breasts!" Nora called out while wearing a headband with the kanji for breasts on it.

"All hail the goddess of breasts!" Ruby, Blake and Weiss called out.

"I can't hear you!"

"ALL HAIL THE GODDESS OF BREASTS!"

Pyrrha groaned while crying inside. 'Why me?!'

'Oh I'm going to enjoy this new pill set.' Nora grinned while the screen went black.


	25. Chapter 25

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 25

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Air temple-

Korra heard the phone ringing from across the hall and groaned. 'Not again, hope it's not a telemarketer.' she got up and walked over to it before picking up the receiver and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Spoke Bolin. "Is this Wu Hans Ramen?"

"Bolin? No this is the air temple."

"Korra? What are you doing at the restaurant? Wait, this is the wrong number? Damn it."

"Let me guess, dialed in the wrong number, again?"

"Yes." He sighed. "But since we're kind of talking, how's everything?"

"Decent, still working on getting the real hang of airbending. Trickier then it looks. How's life being an actor?"

"Oh fine, kind of tough but hey I'm doing well." He said with a happy tone. "Especially when I think about the good times and you- I mean you, ugh I mean...could you forget that part?"

"Sure." she chuckled. "So got any new fans yet?"

He sighed. "No, not many. Just crazy stalkers."

"Like Eska?"

"Worse." He gulped. "I think Ginger kind of got an obsession with me."

"Like what?"

"I checked her room one time and I saw a doll version of me on the desk."

"That's not so bad."

"It had lipstick on it."

"Oh….wow." she blinked in surprise. "Well, maybe try talking to her and let her know whether you're interested."

"Trust me kid, bad idea. Tell a stalker you're not into her and she'll hound you across three nations." spoke up a third voice that belonged to Varrick.

"Varrick?" Bolin said in shock. "How did you get on the line?"

"Well I was sitting in my office and was wanting to test out my newest invention. I call it, the phone tapper! I figured if I could make something that could listen in on people's conversations, I could use their secrets to help me learn what they want. Plus dig up juicy gossip."

"What made you even create that?" Korra asked.

"He was drunk." Spoke a fourth voice that came from Zhu Li. "And not in his right mind at the time."

"Wait, Zhu Li? How many of those things did you make Varrick?" asked Bolin.

"About fifty."

"What?!"

"It's inaccurate." Zhu Li said. "The number of devices are only twenty prototypes. All given to various people in Varrick's phonebook."

"You mean there's other people going around listening in on people? That can't be legal." frowned Korra.

"Relax, these are just prototypes and are still experimental. Besides, considering how many complaints I've been getting over these telephones, I figured this new idea might help, eventually. But back to the real problem at hand. Bolin you need to get yourself bodyguards or disappear for a while, that'll get the stalkers away, at least until they smell you, then you might wanna consider moving to the south pole."

"That's...good information but that might make me the target for Eska." Bolin sweatdropped as said girl's voice sounded in the phone along with Ginger.

"Hello turtle duck."

"Hi Bolin."

"AHH!" he jumped on the other end. "G-Ginger, E-E-Eska."

"What were you talking about?" Ginger asked.

"Nothing!"

"Um, Varrick, just how many people are gonna pop in this?" asked Korra.

"About ten, maybe thirteen people. I really don't recall who I gave the prototypes to."

Korra sighed while facepalming.

"Um, is this the new pizza place?" Asked Asami. "If it is can I buy a large cheese pizza?"

"No Asami, it's not." spoke Korra.

"Oh sorry Korra."

"Turtle duck who is that woman?"

"Oh this is Asami, a friend of mine."

"Not her, the other one besides my cousin."

"Zhu Li?"

"No, the younger one."

"Oh thats Ginger, a coworker of mine."

"We work in the movie business together." Ginger said. "And we are very close."

"Just HOW close?"

"Not that close-"

"We are technically dating when we are acting, sometimes married in some scenes." Ginger said with a happy tone.

"Turtle duck." Eska growled.

"Eska it's not like that." he spoke in panic.

"But didn't you say you liked working with me?"

"Not helping Ginger!"

"Bolin?" Spoke Mako on another line. "Where exactly are you? You walked out on me at the bar."

"I was going out to call in and order some lunch but I got Korra's number, and...it's a long story."

"Really? How is she?"

"I'm fine thank you very much." Korra spoke up.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were on...the phone. Wait, how many people are on the line?"

"Well about six." Spoke Zhu Li. "But there might be more to come."

"Zhu Li? Who else is here?"

"Hello." Ginger greeted.

"Hello." Eska said boredly.

"You know me." Asami sighed. "And the last person is Varrick."

"That's me. By the way Mako, how are things between you and Korra? Need some tips? I've been giving your brother tons so far."

"It's fine." He deadpanned. "Thanks anyway."

"Excuse me." Spoke Kuvira. "But why are you on this secure line?"

"Um, who's this?" asked Korra.

"Kuvira, member of the Metal Clan. And who is speaking?"

"Korra, the Avatar."

"I see, what an honor." She said.

"Wait, Metal Clan?" spoke Mako in confusion.

"It's a new kingdom. And it's occupied by metalbenders."

"But the only person we know that bends metal is Suyin." Bolin said confused.

"That's not entirely true." Spoke said woman. "There are others with the same ability that my mother taught before she left."

"Who's your mom?"

"Toph Beifong."

"Wow! I-I...wow!"

"Wait, so you're….and officer Beifong….woah." spoke Korra.

"Indeed. But explain to me why my cousin is on the line?"

"Cousin?!"

"Hello Suyin. It's been a while." Spoke Kuvira. "I was talking with one of the guards when I think my phone connection got tangled with theres. With apparently over a dozen people on the line now."

"It's actually eight." Spoke Zhu Li. "But it was almost right."

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone gonna pick up?" came Lin's voice over the line.

"Lin?" Korra said confused. "What are you doing on the line?"

"I was tracking a convicted criminal until I somehow lost the connection."

"Lin, oh it's so good to hear from you again." spoke Suyin with happiness.

"...Suyin?"

"I see that my cousins are doing well." Kuvira said with sarcasm.

That's when another voice entered the chain.

"Hello?" Spoke a dignified voice. "Is this the Earth kingdom ambassador?"

"Um no, this is Republic City." spoke Mako. "And you would be?"

"Fire Lord Izumi. And you are?"

"Fire Lord?!" spoke Bolin, Varrick, and Korra in surprise.

"Yes, and who would you...all be by chance?" She said a little confused why there was multiple people on the same line.

"People who apparently need to get off the line." spoke Lin rubbing her head. "I'm sorry Fire Lord Izumi, but we're having some issues with our new telephones."

"Hello?" Spoke a voice. "Is this the other prison? If so then can I talk to Zaheer?"

"Who are you?" asked Eska in a bored tone.

"Ming-Hua, and are you one of the prison guards?"

"No."

"Then are you from the Red Lotus?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Wow, I knew my phones were great but to reach a prison? I'm a genius! Zhu Li, fetch me my celebratory tea."

"Right away sir." She said as the sounds of rustling was heard along with tea being poured. "Your tea mister Varrack."

"Thank you."

"Can anyone tell what's going on?" Asked Izumi really confused at the strange situation.

"Hello Korra?" Spoke Pema. "Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's good because I kind of forgot to grab the keys before leaving the house. Could you let me in when I get back from the store?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you, oh and if you don't mind can you ask your friends to come over sometime? For a little get together."

"Sure thing, but you can ask them yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello miss Pema." Bolin said.

"What's up?" Mako greeted.

"Good afternoon." Spoke Asami.

Pema was really confused at that as another caller picked up.

"Hello? Pizza palace?" Asked a random guy.

"Who is this?" Ginger asked.

"Bob, Bob Lee Cockai."

"Who?"

"Bob Lee Cockai." He said with a annoyed tone.

That got a few immature people to snicker or laugh at the last name.

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

"With a name like that, how can we not!" laughed Ginger.

"It's true." Korra laughed. "It's just so funny!"

"My mother named me that!"

"And her name would be?" Asked a chuckling Mako.

"Hanny Boobzilla Cockai." He frowned.

And cue nearly all of them bursting out laughing on their ends.

"HEY! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL MY DAD?!"

"He he, sorry." Lin laughed. "But who is the father?"

"If you must know….it's George Assface Don Key Cockai."

Cue every single person dying of laughter, even one of the authors making this skit.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Ahaha!"

"Oh god my sides!"

"This is so funny!"

"Turtle duck, d-did you Ahaha!"

"Grrr!" Bob growled before the line went dead.

After a while they started to calm down and relax, with slight chuckles that is.

"Wow, and here I thought I couldn't find anything that funny in years." chuckled Lin.

"Agreed." Kuvira said with a chuckle. "And it was relaxing to say the least."

"But Lin it's been so long, if I knew you were gonna be on this line I would have gotten your number sooner." spoke Suyin.

"Or not." she replied before ending the call.

"Lin? Lin? Are you there?"

"She just hung up the phone." Mako said.

"Oh….well see you Kuvira. See you later." She said as the line was cut.

"That was...interesting." spoke Bolin.

"Yes it was." Ginger said happily. "So see you at the next scene?"

"What scene?"

"The wedding scene. The one where the evil ex tried to kill you."

"Oh! That one, well same to you."

"Ok later Bolin." She smiled as the line cut off.

Eska growled through the speaker. "I'll be seeing you REAL soon turtle duck." she then cut the line leaving Bolin kind of nervous.

"Ooh, might I suggest hiding in Ba Sing Se? Big enough to hide out for a few years." suggested Varrick.

"Like when you hid from that male fan of yours?" Zhu Li asked.

"Don't remind me." He shivered.

"I might go to the Fire Nation instead." Bolin said nervously.

"We've improved a lot over the years so I'd recommend it." spoke Izumi.

"Oh thank you Fire Lord Izumi, you're a lifesaver."

"Try to wear a mustache, that'll really help you." spoke Varrick.

"Um thanks?" Bolin said before the line cut off.

"I better get back to work." Kuvira before the line cut off as well.

"I'll call you back when I'm close to the temple." Pema said before the connection cut off.

"Talk later after lunch, I got some extra paperwork." spoke Mako before ending the call.

"I'll see you later as well." Asami said before the call ended.

"Mister Varrick, you have an appointment with the executive producer at five." Zhu Li said before her line cut off.

"Oh shoot! Later Korra." He said before the call ended.

"...hmm….so you want to get me out of prison?" Ming-Hua asked.

"No."

"Worth a shot." She said as the line cut off.

'Finally.' She thought before the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hello Korra." Her mother said with a smile. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Mom? Wait, you got a telephone too? But how? Isn't it really far? And wouldn't the line get frozen?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm borrowing one from a friend." She said cheerfully. "So anything exciting happen today?"

"No-"

" **BOOOO!** " A loud demonic voice was heard as the line it came from cut off as suddenly as it appeared.

Korra jumped and dropped the end of the phone.

"Korra? Korra? Are you there?" Her mother asked from the other end with concern and fear.

She picked the phone up and sighed. "Yes mom. I'm here."

"Thank the spirits! I thought something happened to you on the other end."

"I'm fine, but what was that?!"

"I don't know."

"It was a prank." Spoke a voice. "Hello, don't mind me I'm just here for a cameo."

"Who is this?"

"Deadpool and you have a smoking hot MILF of a mom."

"Hey!" cried Korra and her mom at the same time with blushes.

"Just saying, all though...you should try banging each other oh wait different universe. Oh well." Deadpool grinned. "I'll be off but not before saying this…...wet pussies!" the line cut off at that point.

"W-Who was that?" asked her mom.

"I-I thought you knew!"

"Oh and you two should make science babies!" Deadpool rung up before hanging up.

"Who are you!"

"I'm Deadpool." He called up before hanging up again.

"I think I'll just get off the line." Korra's mom said. "See you when you come back home dear."

"I'm Batman!" Another voice said before the line cut off.

"...that….was really weird." Korra said before another call was made.

"Excuse me, is this Beacon?" Spoke a girl's voice. "If it is then thanks for letting me join."

"No and who are you?!"

"Ruby Rose, and you don't have to be mean."

'Stupid phone!'

"So who are you?"

"Korra. The Avatar."

"...is that a kind of Hunter?"

Korra groaned before ending the call. 'If one more call is made I'm going to smash it!'

"Excuse me. My name is Omni and I would like to give you a trip to Remnant. Only one dollar." Said another caller.

"SHUT UP!"

"Um….huh? What's going on-"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The caller sniffled before crying as the call ended.

'Great, now I just made someone cry.' She thought feeling bad while putting the phone down. 'I think I should just sleep this guilt off.'

Ring ring.

"Yes?"

" **BOOO!** "

She jumped and ran out of the room while screaming "Stupid phone!"

"Ahaha! Worth it!"

"Yui." Omni sniffled. "Thanks."

"You know you really should be able to stand up to someone on the phone."

"I know, but it just was unexpected plus I'm not good on the phone." He blushed. "So let's hang up the phone before we get calls from other worlds."

"I've already had several calls from Deadpool asking if the cake is a lie."

"And Ruby about Yang's boobs. Kind of odd." He said before getting hit in the face. "OW! DEADPOOL!"

"Ha! Got you!"

"Oh boy, you shouldn't have done that."

"Wh-" he said before turning into a statue as Omni smashed it with Nora's hammer.

"Much better~" he grinned. "So ready to end?"

"Yup."

Omni nodded before the screen turned to white.


	26. Chapter 26

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 26

What if Velvet's mom came for a visit?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-CFVY's room-

"Hey Velvet." Coco said looking at her magazine. "Ever had a tick in your ears before?"

"No, why?"

"Well with your ears I thought it would be kind of hard getting them out."

Knock knock knock.

"Hmm, who is it?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"No idea." Velvet said while looking at Fox. "Could you open the door please?"

Knock knock knock.

'Why?' he thought while making gestures.

"Because it might be a teacher and…" she blushed. "I didn't put my bra on…"

'...really?'

"I'll get it, and you put one on." spoke Coco getting up and opening the door. "Yes?"

"Hello." Said a short woman with long white hair, red eyes, wearing a Sunday dress with a bunny on it, with a E cup chest, wearing red boots, with two long white rabbit ears on her head. She looked about in her thirties at the most. "Is Velvet Scarlatina here?"

"Yeah she's in here, who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Caerba Nnog Scarlatina, Velvet's mother." She smiled.

"Oh, hang on," Coco turned towards her teammate. "Velvet, your mom's here."

"What?!" She said while putting her bra on. "She's here?! Let her in!"

"Um sure." 'What's eating her?' she stepped aside while Caerba walked in and over to Velvet.

"Oh Velvet!" She said before hugging her. "It's been so long!"

"Ah! M-Mom." she groaned from the tight bear hug.

"Have you been remembering to put your panties on?" She said while letting go of her daughter.

"MOM?!" she cried out with a blush. "D-Don't just say that in front of my friends!"

"Huh?" She looked around and chuckled. "My bad. So are you a team leader?"

"N-No, it's Coco." she spoke pointing at said girl.

She turned and saw Yatsuhashi. "Wow, what a huge person. Reminds me of your father before he got eaten by a badger."

"Um, sorry to hear." spoke Coco who didn't expect the casual mention of her dead husband.

"It's fine, he was a cowardly chicken." She grinned before looking at Fox. "Hello, are you blind or deaf? I hope not because Velvet nearly had an infected ear as a baby."

"Neither, he's just really quiet." spoke Coco.

"Really? Wow that's boring."

'She's certainly more blunt than Velvet.' thought Fox.

Caerba rubbed Velvet's head with a smile. "So any problems here at Beacon?" 'I fucking hope not.'

"N-No." she shook her head.

"Are you lying? Because you know I hate lying." She said as her smile got bigger.

"I'm not lying." she spoke while the others just watched quietly without saying a thing.

She raised an eyebrow before feeling a bump on her head. "Is that so….ok." She smiled while rubbing her ears. "I guess my little bun bun is a big girl now."

"Mom, please don't say that here." she blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you sure? They seem to like it." She chuckled. "Plus mister tall, blind pumpkin and out of style girl don't mind if I call you bun bun. Bun bun."

"Hey!" spoke Coco with a frown. "I got this outfit last week, and I never fall behind, EVER."

"Then why do you act like a model from a Valco magazine?" She chuckled. "They are boring and mostly talk like this, 'I'm Valco and I love drinking moldy tea and crumpets. Cheerio and what not old gal.'."

Coco growled while Velvet went wide eyed and started panicking. "Oh really?"

"Yep, so really you are so last century miss queen of dumb tiny hats. I spit in your general direction, your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberry."

That made Coco stop growling while she and the two boys looked completely lost. 'Huh?'

"Don't mind mom." Velvet said nervously. "She has an odd sense of humor."

"It's much better then Vale humor with their puns and wankers. Really it's so bad that I nearly broke the telly with a grenade." she said with a giggle. "Anyway, is there any place to eat here?"

"The cafeteria, would you like me to show you?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"Sure but only if my little bun bun follows, that and you say I'm cute." She said with a wink.

"Mom!"

"What? I do like being called cute." she smiled before looking at Yatsuhashi. "So am I cute?"

"Um….yes?"

Caerba grinned at that. "You're so sweet, if I was only a few years younger I would have forced you to get hitched by this little rabbit."

"MOM!" cried out Velvet.

(At Cafeteria)

"So any boyfriends yet?" She asked while eating a carrot with ketchup on it.

Velvet shook her head while she and her team sat with her mom. Even though Coco was still miffed, Fox was indifferent, and Yatsuhashi was a little cautious from the earlier statement.

"Oh." She said before sighing. "I'm never going to be the grandmother of all one million kids you'll be popping out."

Velvet's face turned crimson as her head fell on the table and Fox did a spit take from the water he was drinking.

"..." Caerba wiped the water off her face. "Thanks blind pumpkin. Really needed that."

'Why does she keep saying that? I'm not orange!'

"Mom please stop talking about that!"

"Why? Didn't you tell me that you wanted to have babies as a child? Though you trying to grow a doll from a seed was kind of funny."

'Someone kill me.' she thought before Yatsuhashi cleared his throat.

"Um, miss Scarlatina, tell us, what do you do?"

"I'm a hunter." She sighed. "But I've been posted in a valley with a large cave in the center of a mountain."

"Really, what is it called?"

"The cave of the Legendary Black Grimm of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh!" She said while screaming the last part loudly.

The three reeled back while nearby students jumped and looked at her weirded out.

"What? What was that?"

"It was the cave of the Legendary Black Grimm of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh!" She screamed again. "That's the place I patrol."

'Sounds….loud.' gestured Fox.

"Um, excuse me." Spoke Ren and Jaune as the team walked towards them with RWBY in tow. "Can you stop screaming? It's creeping the students out."

"...ok girly girly."

"Ooh! She got you Ren!" snickered Nora.

"Ah an ass girl." Caerba grinned. "Nice to meet you fat ass tomboy."

"Hey! It might be big but at least it's firm!"

"Again, fat ass." She chuckled before looking at Pyrrha. "Yep, we got a crossdresser. Better go get the coppers."

"Hey!"

"I was joking, I mean all girls should wear armor like that. Brings out the thighs more if you know what I mean."

She blushed while Coco sighed. "Everyone, this is Velvet's mom."

"Oh." Ruby said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Same with you cute little ladybug." She smiled while rubbing her head.

'Huh?' her team looked lost.

"She talks a little….differently than others." spoke Velvet.

"Like?" Weiss asked.

"Like nothing ya white haired washboard. All you are good for is to kiss cats." Caerba chuckled. "Especially with a ten foot pole."

"W-What?!"

"You heard washboard." She said before looking at Yang. "Ah look, a lion. Watch out bun bun, they eat only mice and thorns that get stuck on their large feet."

"...what?" blinked Yang.

"You have a mane." She said while touching her hair. "Ooh soft. I like it, what do you use to keep it like this?"

"Oh, well I use this new stuff that doesn't dry it out like my last shampoo."

"Can you give me some? My hair is kind of getting split ends, especially with my ears." She pointed to her ears. "They seem to get dandruff all the time, same with bun bun."

"Mom that's not true!" cried out Velvet covering her head.

Caerba rolled her eyes before glancing at Blake. "Let me guess, part panther part regular black cat Faunus mix?"

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"I can smell the tuna." She said waving her hand over her nose. "Ah who-e! It's stinks worse than the peo- I mean the Grimms I kill on patrol."

Blake frowned at that while starting to feel the urge to hunt some rabbit.

"But you are kind of adorable, for a cat." She chuckled before taking notice of Jaune. "Mmm….yep. Reminds me of my dead husband, but more cuter and less likely to die from a badger."

"For a widow you sure seem relaxed about that." spoke up Coco drumming her fingers on the table.

"He was a coward." She shrugged before smirking. "Velvet dear, I think I found you that missing boyfriend of yours." 'Three, two-'

"MOM!"

"What? He's good looking and may be a fertile baby maker. Oh I can see all one million daughters right now."

All of them gaped at her while Fox discretely pulled Velvet away and lead her out of the cafeteria.

"What is it Fox?"

'Maybe you should talk with your mom if she's too embarrassing.' he suggested while gesturing.

"I know, but sometimes if I get on her nerves she um…" she looked away nervously.

'What?'

"Gets mad."

'Well that's with every parent. Just tell her she needs to cut back, and maybe tell her to go easy on the nicknames. I mean, do I look orange at all? I'm maroon at best!'

"You look kind of orange." She sweatdropped. "But when she gets mad she….kind of…."

'What?'

"K-Kills people!" she said while feeling really nervous.

'...Velvet, that might be a little exaggeration.'

"But she killed both men and Grimm! And without a weapon!" She said as Cardin and his team walked behind her. "And that's just when she's mildly anger, if she get really mad she can rip people's throats out with her teeth!"

"Who?" spoke Cardin making Velvet jump and turn towards him.

"My...um…"

"What?" He said while poking Velvet's ear.

"My...My…"

"Spit it out!"

"Her mother." Spoke a voice behind Cardin.

He and his team turned and looked down at the woman.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop harassing my daughter." Caerba said with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...and what if we don't?"

She lost her smile while cracking her neck. "Then I'll be bringing you to the hospital for broken bones and a new face."

Velvet paled and dragged Fox away in a hurry.

"Ha! Like you can do that to us." Sky laughed before getting punched in the stomach hard before getting twisted into a pretzel.

The three gulped before getting grabbed as Caerba started to punch and kick and bite and scratch and other assorted things too graphic for this scene.

(With Velvet)

She gulped while the others heard the screams of pain and didn't try to investigate. 'Oh god! She's in a rage again!'

The sounds slowly stopped as Caerba walked towards the unharmed teen with a bloody mouth. And not to mention the bloody teeth.

"Much better, needed to let my stress out."

"What….just…..happened?" asked Ruby in fear.

"Oh that, I just mutilated them." She giggled. "But don't worry they'll live."

"Why?!" Nora surprisingly yelled.

"Because they harassed my daughter."

"You just assaulted four students!" cried out Blake.

"So?" She shrugged while licking her lips. "They caused it first so they deserved it."

"You could get arrested!" spoke Jaune with a slack jaw.

"I'm a Hunter and a policewoman." She chuckled. "It wouldn't work, but I understand your concern so I'm almost completely absolutely sorry for mutilating and nearly castrating four bloody students."

'She's insane!'

"Mom," Velvet said walking to her. "Please stop."

"But bun bun, you know I have a slight temper."

"You killed a man with a spoon."

"He called me fat."

"And with a blender."

"Accidentally that time."

"With your teeth!"

"I can admit to that but it's my signature attack and calling card."

She face palmed. "You need to control yourself! You're setting a bad example for Faunus everywhere!"

"...you think that?" She asked while looking at Velvet in the eye.

"Hell yes!" she spoke with a frown. "You act so carefree and like nothing bugs you. But did you ever stop to think that one of these days you'll go too far and wind up in jail or even worse?"

Caerba blinked at that while sitting down and pondered about what she said. 'It's possible, if I go to jail then my little bun bun will be ridiculed even more, and with the policies of White Fang going down the chaotic path it wouldn't be a safe choice if I killed someone. Even if they are scum.'

"Look, I think Velvet's just concerned, that's all." spoke Coco. "She's not angry, hateful, or want you to leave, just tone it down with….you know."

"The killing and mutilating?"

"As a start."

Caerba sighed while licking her lips again. "Fine, I'll tone it down but I need three things first."

"And that would be?" Asked Yang.

"One, a large bottle of water. Two, I want Velvet to start dating the blond, and three," she smirked. "Teach me how to stay calm, all of you to be exact."

"Say what?!"

"About what part?"

"The dating me part for one!"

"Oh!" She said with a smile. "Well I thought it would be a good thing since I approve of him dating you Valvet. Plus you have been staring at him since you got back here."

"N-N-N-Not true!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Caerba giggled. "And don't worry I'll not talk about bunny making until you two have your one year anniversary."

That made them all blush while Velvet passed out from embarrassment overload.

"Looks like we have some rabbit stew for tonight."

"Boo!" Yang booed.

'Uncultured Vales.' She rolled her eyes as the screen went black.


	27. Chapter 27

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 27

What if a mystery on a movie was investigated?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night and 2 adults were chatting on thier computer.

"Wow Rodrick, I thought work would never end."

"You said it Joe, I was ready to quit the last hour."

"But we pulled through, and as always, Jenny lifted our spirits when we needed it most."

"Let's get a few drinks to celebrate!"

"Yeah, tomorrow, you, me and Jenny...but changing the subject, I suddenly remembered a movie that showed only once."

"A movie that showed only once Joe?"

"Yup."

"What was it called?"

"It was some kid's horror movie on Kidsrulz...I think it was called "The Bad Day at Mush Road."

"Oh yeah, I saw that, it scared the shit out of me."

"Exactly Rodrick. This morning I decided to look it up for nostalgia, but it seems that I can't find it."

"Did you check wikipedia?"

"Come-on Roddie, you know we can't check Wikipedia, it's stupidly unreliable. Garu from the cartoon Pucca is apparently the cousin of Yamcha from DBZ..."

"Hey, they edited out that odd part."

"I still don't use it since anyone can easily edit Wikipedia."

"The point is, it's weird how it was shown once and never again."

"Hmmm...sounds like something we should investigate?"

"Yeah, let's get Jenny and meet at the McDonalds for lunch. Then we figure out this mystery."

"Yeah!"

So the next day, all 3 met at McDonald's on their day off.

"Ok, so what do we do first?" Asked Jenny.

"I sent an Email to Kidsrulz about The Bad Day at Mush Road." Said Joe.

"We gotta ask around, even the most suspicious of individuals about the movie."

"So what you're saying is, we gotta go all Sherlock Holmes on this."

"Exactly Jenny." Said Roderick.

"So why did you guys call me over?"

"You're our muscle." Replied Joe.

"And what are you?"

"Tech wiz." Said Joe.

"Aren't all 3 of us good with technology? We all have degrees in that field." Rodrick pointed out.

"Doesn't matter! Right now, we gotta figure out the mystery of the movie."

"Ok, then let's talk to the main guy in charge of the studio and see if he knows."

So now they exit McDonalds, unaware of the pair of eyes, watching them as they head to the studio.

"So if I'm the muscle, does that mean I gotta be rough with the guy?"

"Not necessarily, it's just that, incase we run into some confrontation."

"Just relax and let's see what happens, and if things turn ugly, then you can bash some skulls."

"Sweet!"

Later they were at the president of the studio's office door.

Roderick gave a knock.

"Come in!" The feminine voice replied.

The three pushed the door open and went inside.

"Yeah, your cartoon version of Romeo and Juliet aint gonna happen. Why? Because it's a dumb idea about how peanut butter was made!" Then she hung up. "Now, what can I, President Fiona Drake do for you 3?"

"Well...we have a question to ask." Said Roderick.

"Ask away." She then took a sip of her water.

"Well ma'am, what do you know about The Bad Day at Mush Road?"

Her eyes widened before she stopped drinking. "What?"

"We want answers about the kids horror movie this network showed only once."

"W-well, I'm sure it's showing on other channels."

"It was a Kidsrulz original." Joe pointed out.

"*sigh* I'm sorry, but I cannot release any information about The Bad Day at Mush Road...there are people higher ranked than me who'd just love to kill me if I do."

"Wait, kill? Why would they do something like THAT?"

"Because that title is forbidden! So please, never mention The Bad Day at Mush Road. Now please, get out of my sight now, or I'll have someone throw you out!" she threatened standing up with a glare.

They hastily walked out.

"That was scary." Said Jenny.

"Well, guess we're gonna have to ask if anyone remembers the movie." Suggested Joe.

As they walked off, the president watched.

"Don't let them out of your sight, we don't want 'it' to escape again."

"Yes ma'am."

Later...

"Traumatizing movie that showed on Kidsrulz, 10 years ago! Do you know anything?" Asked Joe

"We're never gonna get any answers!" Said Roderick

"Is it time to pack up and go home?" Suggested Jenny.

"Hey there!" Said a voice.

They turned to see a hobo-ish dressed man in sunglasses walk up to them.

"I'm Carl Fink, I hear you're looking for a TV movie?"

"Yeah?" Asked Roderick.

"Well your answer is right here! I know about every TV movie, I even recorded them on my own DVR. So, what movie you folks looking for?"

"The Bad Day at Mush Road."

"Ooooh, that one has an interesting history. Come back to my place, I'll play the tape I recorded of it for you."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Said Joe.

"Or he's gonna take us to his home to eat us." Jenny mumbled.

"They found a lead, shall I shoot?"

"No, wait till they hit thier destination."

(Later)

They find themselves in a dirty, smelly, dark apartment.

"Excuse the mess." Carl then went to his closet to find the tape. "Bad Day, Bad Day...ah! Here it is!" He grabbed it and quickly popped the tape into his VCR. "Behold."

"Whoa..."

Meanwhile outside.

"My vision of the targets have been compromised!"

"Get in there now! 'It' must not be allowed to reawaken!"

Back in the apartment, they were watching the movie.

"A dark ritual?"

"Yep, this plus a load of other disturbing scenes is what caused this movie to..."

*Bang!* *Bang!* "Stop the tape before the ritual scene is over!"

"What in th-"

"You'll doom us all!"

"Doom us all? What do you mea-"

*Boom!* A power explosion from the TV blew them all back!

"Ma'am! It's free!"

"Ram the door down! I'll call a strike team in there now!"

The man kicked it open while pulling out a gun.

"Uhh...my aching head..." Said Jenny.

"What just..." Carl was cut off as millions of damned souls screamed and shot upwards as a pillar! Destroying the other floors of the apartment building. Within the pillar, a tall monstrous figure stood.

*sigh* "Finally...I'm back in the mortal realm."

That's when the soul pillar broke apart, revealing a distorted figure. Blood oozed out of it's shoulders, but didn't look like it was in pain. I was on 2 cloven hoofed legs. It's torso was built like a gorilla. IItt's waist had 6 tentacles going around. It had a huge thick tail with a bladed tip. It had 4 huge bat wings growing out of it's back. The arms had rough looking flesh. The claws were like that of a Tiger. It's sharp beak hid it's razor sharp teeth underneath. It's head had no eyes, but a pair of bull horns. Then to finish it all up, it wielded a long serrated blade.

"Who the hell...wait."

*Flashback.*

We see a young Joe and Roderick watching a demon laugh as it shoots black crystals from it's mouth. Both of them hugging each other in fear.

Many dead in his wake.

But that's when a boy and his grandfather stepped in, recited a line about the morality of the human race. His grandfather pouring salt onto the a tape and after being sucked in, the snapped the tape in 2! Saving the world.

*back to the present.*

The strike team came in with missiles and gatling guns on helicopters.

"Surround the monster!"

"You send mere toys at me?"

"Fire!"

They all shot at the demon, but no effect!

"This doesn't look good, come-on guys, let's get outta here." Said Jenny as she and Rodrick carried an unconscious Carl.

"Holy shit we're gonna die!" Shouted Rodrick.

That's when Joe saw a salt shaker next to Carl's destroyed desk lamp and the tape sticking out of the VCR still intact.

"No we're no! Jenny! Distract that guy! Rodrick! Get that tape and the salt!"

"What are you planning?" Said Rodrick.

"Something crazy enough to stop all this!"

"Which is?"

"Just go!" He shouted with seriousness as missiles struck the demon! 'Hopefully I remember the line of morality that kid said years ago.'

The two gulped before going ahead with the plan.

"Hey eyeless!"

The demon turned to her. "A mortal woman standing up to me? You must want to mate." He brought his tentacles over to Jenny.

"Yeah right!" She then kicked away his tentacles.

"Oooh feisty. I like that in a mate."

"Okay, I got the salt and the tape, what next?" Asked Rodrick.

"Don't start pouring until I finish talking." He then turned to the demon. "Humans are not all impure, we live wanting to help or speak up, but can't because of our cowardice. Even so, a person always steps up to represent how we all feel. The human race helps each other through anything. We strive to compete because it gives us motivation to do better! We all don't just have lust in our minds, we also possess true love! Like Rodrick and Jenny's crush on each other."

'Wait! He/She likes me back?!' Both blushed.

"Are you done yammering you pathetic worm?"

"No! People like me will yammer on until our message gets through to thick skulls like the one you have. The human race though not very many, have proven time and time again why we are good and don't deserve evil creatures like you!" Joe then looked at Rodrick.

Rodrick then poured the salt on the tape.

"Wait...oh no...this is the same thing that child from years ago did to stop me!" That's when the demon got absorbed into the tape. "Well, if I'm gonna disappear again! I'm taking one of you with me!" He then grabbed Joe!

"Gah!"

"Joe!" gasped Jenny and Rodrick as they grabbed him!

"Hang on!"

"Who said that?"

That's when a blonde man appeared.

"No...you! You're the boy who defeated me!"

"Yep! And now I shall send you back once again!" He then punched the demon's face with a cross wrapped around his fist! "BEGONE DEMON!"

The punch caused the demon to let go of Joe and then he was completely in the tape. Joe and Rodrick grabbed one side of the tape.

"Go for it Jenny!" They shouted.

"Mate with THIS!" she ripped the tape in half.

After that, the sky returned to normal and the damned souls were forced back to Hell.

"Huh...so that's the mystery of why The Bad Day at Mush Road won't be allowed to air ever again." Said Joe.

"And who knows how many more recordings are out there." Said the President of Kidsrulz Studios. "You've located a tape and defeated the demon in record time. Maybe consider working for me in hunting down the last of the recordings? You'll have enough retirement money after your 1st month."

"Fix up your attitude and you got yourself a deal."

"Done. Be at my office tomorrow 2PM for your 1st mission." Then she got on a helicopter and flew away.

"Alright guys, we now have jobs as spies, what do you wanna...guys?" Joe then saw Rodrick and Jenny making out. "Huh...oh well, guess I'm heading to celebrate. Gonna eat corndogs till I pass out." Said Joe as he walked down the stairs and exited the building.


	28. Chapter 28

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 28

What if a guy found a sexy leprechaun?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the scenic landscape of Ireland, we see a young man walking down a gravel road. He was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt underneath and had black hair with a blue strand with blue jeans. He was humming rocky road to Dublin as he walked, a large smile on his face.

'Winning a free trip to Ireland with all expenses paid is the best thing to ever happen to me! Now all I need is to get laid or hit the lottery and my life will be perfect.' He thought with a grin as he continued down the road. But then he spotted something shining in the middle of the path.

"Huh? What's that?" He asked as he kneeled down to inspect it. He brushed some dirt away and saw the shine get brighter. "What on earth?" He said as he pushed more dirt away as he started to dig. The more he dug the more he saw the shining stuff was a gold coin, and not just one.

"Oh man, I was kidding when I said win the jackpot, but this is amazing!" He said as the more dirt he uncovered the more gold he found until he hit metal. He grabbed it and grunted as he felt something heavier. "Ugh, what's is this, a pot of gold?" He groaned before managing to pull it out completely. He saw it was an iron pot that was filled to the brim with gold coins. "Whoa! All I need a to do now is get laid!" He joked.

He ran his hands through the pile before he saw a bright light shine in front of him. "Augh, what's going on?" He shouted as he covered his eyes.

"There it is!" A female voice with an Irish accent shouted.

The guy looked up and saw a glowing orb move down in front of him which made him go wide eyed. "W-what's going on?!" He shouted as he stared at the orb.

"That's me gold you've got!" The orb shouted as it floated in mid air.

"Ah! Floating orb!" He shouted as he tried to smack it out of the air.

"Hey! Watch ya we little brat!" The orb shouted as it dodged his hand.

"What the hell are you?" He shouted as he tried to slap the orb again.

"Quit and I'll tell ya!"

"Fine, so tell me!" He said as he tried to stop hitting the orb.

It glowed brighter before slowly taking shape. It began to form into a human like shape, a female to be exact, she had long red hair and large breasts and ass, she was wearing a green mini skirt and a green top with a green top hat, and her eyes were green, but her ears looked like elves ears. She had fishnet stockings and made the man drop the pot.

"Y-y-y-you're..!" He stuttered as he stared at her.

"Come on and say it ya we bugger."

"A-a-a leprechaun!"

"You're damn right I am." She said as she walked towards him as she stared at the pot of gold "Where'd ya find me pot o gold?"

"Um, I found it buried in the middle of the road, why?"

She blinked before facepalming. "Damn it all!"

"So, I get to keep the gold, right?"

"Look, I'll do ya one better. I'll grant ya a wish." she offered. "A wish that can get you tons of much better stuff than me pot o gold."

"Something better than gold?" He asked as he stared at her

"Yes, and because I'm forced to due to my whole species code of conduct." she revealed with a huff.

"Code of conduct?"

"It's where if someone finds our gold, we gotta offer them a wish to try and get it back. A leprechaun isn't much of one without their gold."

"So technically couldn't I just wish for the pot of gold?"

"Well yes, but there must be something else you be wanting." She said, hoping he didn't ask for the gold.

He rubbed his chin while thinking it over. 'What could I want more than this pot of gold?' he imagined himself in a limo decked out in all sorts of fancy accessories and rings. 'That would be awesome, but I'd get all that with the gold.'

Then he imagined himself as a movie star. 'That could be amazing too.' he thought with a grin. 'But then if I just wished to become a star, how would I come up with new stuff and stay like that?' He thought when suddenly the idea of him in a mansion surrounded by beautiful and exotic woman dressed like playboy rabbits appeared in his mind. 'Oh yeah! I could get laid every night of my life!' He thought with a grin as the leprechaun began to get impatient .

"Hey, are ya gonna make a wish or just stand there?" She shouted, stirring him from his daydream.

"Oh, well...is there any rules of what I can't do?"

"I can't bring people back from the dead and I can't change anything that happened more than a year ago, so no wishing for a major event not to happen, ok?"

"Hmmm, does the wish stop working on its own?"

"Um, technically, yes, if you wish for something huge and grand the faster it wears out."

"So that means it has a limit. So if I wanted to wish for say a girlfriend, she'd leave me right?"

"Well, kinda, it depends, I could give you a high maintenance girlfriend or a crazy stalker one, it's basically a luck of the draw, and she won't marry you, you would be asking for a girlfriend, not a wife."

He rubbed his chin and looked at her. "Hypothetically, if you had the chance, what would you wish for?"

"I'd wish for a good boyfriend, there ain't any good leprechaun ones, they're all drunk as a horse."

"Wait, that makes me wonder, how old are you? I mean I've heard of things that can stay young and still be older than the average person."

"Well, I'm rather young, I'm only 25 years old."

"Alright, then here I go. I wish I had a companion, who's not insane, who is pretty normal, and who won't try to kill me if things go south."

"Ok, your wish is granted!" She said as she snapped her fingers as a bright light appeared.

He closed his eyes and bounced a little on his feet. "So, is my companion here, huh? Is she?" He asked curiously.

"Um...technically yeah." She said nervously as he opened his eyes.

He looked around and frowned. "Well where is she?"

"Well, I think it's me." she said sheepishly.

"...say what?"

"Yeah, so things didn't go exactly as planned." she said as she held up a hand that had a golden ring on it.

"Completely lost here."

"Well, I'm still kinda figuring out how to work my magic and instead of creating a new companion I accidentally bonded us."

"Say what?!" He shouted as he quickly looked at his own hand to see a golden ring on it as well. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

"What, am I not gud enough for ye ya bastard?!" She shouted angrily.

"N-N-No! That's not it." He said nervously as he tried to calm down the redhead.

"Oh I see. So suddenly Mr. big man thinks a damn redhead isn't his type eh? Well I'll have you know this is all natural! I don't do nothin' to my body cause I was lucky." She shouted as she began to march towards him angrily.

"It's not that!" He said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Then what is it?" She shouted angrily as she continued to approach him.

"I just didn't expect this!" He said as he tried to take another step back only to trip over the pot of gold.

"Hey be careful with that!" She shouted as she kneeled down to inspect the pot of gold. "It takes too long just to clean one of these things." She grumbled as she dusted off the pot.

'Oh man, I just got hitched!' He thought as he stared at his new wife.

She stood up with the pot and sighed. "Looks like we're stuck with each other. Might as well get our names out of the way. You can call me Patty."

"My names Dave, what are you gonna do with the pot of gold?"

"Hide it of course. But this time where only I can find it."

"Ok, and where is that?" He asked as he got up.

"I just told ya!"

"Aw come on, it's not like I can steal it again to get another wish, and you could use my help hiding it."

"What makes ya say that?"

"Last time you hid your gold it was in the middle of the road."

"I ain't gonna put it in the ground! I'm gonna do what I shoulda done, hide it in a chest and toss it in a lake."

"Then how are you gonna get it back?"

"I'll swim." She said as if he was an idiot.

"Well, if you're sure." He said as he started to follow her while his eyes glanced down at her ass. 'She has a really nice ass.' he thought with a blush. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To a nearby lake, and stop following me!"

"Um, I kinda can't, remember?"

"Ugh, fine, just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Like who?"

"Anyone! I don't want to grant anymore wishes to get my gold back."

Dave nodded while they reached a lake. "Question, why can't you exactly just use your magic?"

"Because, magic is a tricky thing, plus I'm just starting to learn it, and your wish was the first time I used it in de field and dat went well, didn't it?"

"Well if you're older than me I figured you already had it down."

"No, it takes decades to master magic, so no, I don't have it down!" She shouted angrily.

"Alright alright! Yeesh, maybe you need something to drink to cool down."

"Aye, I could go for a good pint."

"There should be a pub in the nearest town just down this road."

"Alright, sounds good to me, but let's hide me gold first, ok?"

"Gotcha."

"Then let's go, I want that drink!" She said as she began to run. She held her pot up and chucked it into the water.

"Weren't you gonna put it in a chest?" He asked curiously as he stared at the water.

"...BLOODY SHIT!" She swore as stared at the water she had just thrown her gold in.

Dave winced while she started cursing up a storm in irish. 'Wow, I guess she's kind of an airhead.' he thought as she watched her kick at the ground and continue to swear. "Um, maybe we can go get that drink? It could help calm your nerves."

"Augh, fine, let's go get a damn drink, then we'll deal with me gold."

The two walked back down the path with Dave patting her on the back. "I'm sure we'll get the gold back, I bet no one goes to that lake."

"If someone finds it, it'll be on your head."

"Why? I'm not the one who threw it into the lake!" He said as they neared the pub. 'Man, if I knew this is what having a girlfriend would be like I would have just paid a hooker.' He thought as they entered the pub which was filled to the brim with laughing irish men and women all having a good time.

"Come on, I haven't had a drink in nearly a day."

The two walked up to the counter and took some seats.

"G'day, what can I get you two lovebirds?" The bartender asked cheerfully.

"Your biggest pint of strongest alcohol."

"Same here."

"Right on it." He said as he reached under the counter and pulled out two glasses and a brown bottle full of alcohol. He started filling them up with foam at the tops and slid them to the two. "Enjoy." he said before going towards another person sitting at the bar.

Dave and Patty grabbed their glasses and clinked them together before they started drinking.

'Ah, it feels good to have a drink.' Patty thought as she drank before putting it back on the counter. "That was a bloody good drink, another!" She said with a faint blush on her face.

"Comin' right up lass." the bartender said as he took her glass and filled it up again.

Dave put his glass down while Patty started guzzling hers eagerly. "Whoa, slow down there, don't you think you're knocking those drinks back kinda fast?"

"No!" She shouted as she held her now empty mug out to the bartender for him to refill. "Refill!" She hiccuped as the bartender refilled her glass.

'Wonder if leprechauns get drunk.' He thought as he watched her chug her third drink. "You gonna be alright?" He asked as she finished her drink.

"I'm just fine ya tony bugger!" She slurred as she tried to hold her mug out for a another refill.

"I'm busy here."

"Sh-shud up ya bloody hunk!" she slurred while wobbling in her seat.

"Ok, I think that's enough, time to cut you off." he said as he tried to take her cup away.

"Touch me glass and I'll wring yer stubby neck!" She slurred as she drunkenly raised her fist in attempt to hit him.

Dave sweatdropped and easily dodged it.

"G-get back and fight me ya cute bastard!" She groaned as she let go of her mug.

"I'm not gonna fight you." He said as he lightly grabbed her fists.

"Chicken is whatcha are!" She said as she struggled to try to hit him.

Dave sighed while easily dodging each punch. "Ok, you've had enough, let's go." he said as he quickly put some money on the bar to pay for their drinks.

"Not enough!" she slurred as he lead her out of the pub.

"Ok, then how about this, if I let go of you and you can walk in a straight line I'll take you back into the pub, ok?"

"Deal!" She said as he let go of her. She tried to walk forward fine, but she kept wobbling. 'Keep it together and I can get more booze!' She thought as she tried not to wobble. But she ended up falling on her face. "Owie!" She groaned as Dave walked towards her.

"Knew you were too drunk." He chuckled as he helped her up off the ground.

"Damn it." She groaned, knowing she lost the bet.

"No more drinks for you." He chuckled as he led her back into the forest towards the lake.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie, I wants more booze." she pouted as he held onto her.

"No more for you." He said as he lightly flicked her nose.

"Hmph! Some husband ya turned out to be." She slurred as she leaned against him.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." He said with a grin as he lightly blushed at the husband part.

"Ah shut up and kiss me ya fool." She slurred as she wrapped her arms around him before slamming her lips against his.

His eyes widened at the move and fell on his back with her on him. 'S-she's kissing me!' He thought in surprise.

She moaned while keeping their lips attached. Wanting to deepen the kiss she forced her tongue into his mouth as they kissed.

'Damn, if she wants to do that, then bring it.' He thought as he began to return the kiss while pushing his tongue against hers.

'Oooh, my husbands getting into it' she thought as she wrestled her tongue with his.

Dave kept going before her tongue slowly stopped. 'Huh? What's wrong?' He thought as he ended the kiss, feeling her body growing limp on top of him.

She started snoring while he shook her a little.

"Hey, Patty, wake up, we're on the ground." he said as he tried to wake up his new wife.

All she did was snore in response.

"Ugh, what a troublesome wife." he groaned as he laid on the ground, glad it was a warm night. 'Oh well, at least I'm technically sleeping with someone.' He thought as he wrapped his arms around her. "Night." He said as he began to close his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 29

What if the Decepticons had a new leader?

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Truly this is a day that will go down in Decepticon history Lord Megatron." spoke Starscream who was walking through the halls of the Nemesis with Megatron in front of him. "The Autobots destroyed in their own base, and soon the humans will bow to our, uh, your glory."

"Precisely. But for now, we will have the troops get to work on ensuring all of Cybertron is under my control. If they find even one Autobot, I'll have them executed."

"What of the salvage team working on the Omega Lock?"

"They will continue until it is operational with no interruptions of any reason. If it is beyond repair I want the good doctor to analyze what remains and attempt to reverse engineer it."

"It shall be done Lord Megatron." he bowed as they reached the bridge before hearing the proximity alarm beep.

"Lord Megatron, an incoming ship has entered our airspace." spoke a drone sitting at a console.

"Put it on screen." he commanded before the main screen showed an object falling towards the their new citadel that looked like a comet.

"My lord, Cybertronian energy signature detected."

"Enlarge it."

The screen zoomed in to a ship of Decepticon origin.

"It would seem word of our, I mean, your victory has already reached the audio receptors of our brethren from the stars." remarked Starscream.

"Open a channel." ordered Megatron.

"We've tried Lord, there is no response." spoke the drone while Megatron sent him an annoyed glare. "T-Their communications are most likely inoperable."

He turned back to the screen and narrowed his eyes. "Send out a scout troop when it lands, if the pilot is still active, then bring them to me."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"Starscream, you will be going with them."

"Uh, as you wish, my lord." bowed the Decepticon as he turned and walked away with a frown.

The ship was fast approaching the ground and the scout team deployed to intercept. They flew around it to keep it from moving away as the ship started slowing down with the landing gear being deployed. The ship itself seemed to have seen better days with how damaged it looked. Slowly it landed on the ground with the team transforming back with their blasters out.

Starscream approached carefully before a pneumatic hatch started to open making him let out a small high pitched scream.

"Commander Starscream, what's wrong?" asked one of the drones as a figure slowly walked out.

"It...it can't be!" said Starscream.

"Well well well, hello there, Commander" smirked the figure with a female monotone voice. As a fembot stepped out. She bore a similar appearance to Starscream, but the grayish coating he had was replacing by a more purple-indigo color on her, along with more longer wings on her back and a rounder face with what looked like gatling guns on her arms instead of missiles.

"Slipstream!? You're…"

"Still online? Yes. And I seek an audience with Lord Megatron." she smirked walking over to him.

He quickly composed himself and cleared himself. "Lucky for you, our great lord has given me the order to bring you to him."

"Actually. I think it would be best if he come to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have... _gifts_ for him." she said putting emphasis on 'gifts'. "And I'd rather not leave my ship alone, after all, who knows what might happen to them, especially on a backwater planet such as this."

"Uh...right." Starscream nodded before activating his com link and contacted Megatron with a report.

The Lord of the Decepticons flew out in vehicle mode and headed for the scout teams location. He transformed back when he reached there and walked over near Starscream. "Alright Starscream, explain why you have summoned me." he ordered with a glare.

"Not I my lord," Starscream waved his hands defensively and pointed at Slipstream. "It was her."

"And just who are you?" he asked while noticing the similarities between her and Starscream.

"My name is Slipstream." she replied with a bow.

"Slipstream? That sounds familiar." said Megatron.

"It should, I reported her deceased back when Cybertron was still alive. You read the report yourself Lord Megatron."

"Ah yes, now I remember. And just why was she considered deceased?"

"If I may explain my lord. I can shed a little light on the matter." spoke the femme-bot.

"Yes, explain why you would abandon the Decepticons in the middle of a war." Growled Starscream.

"Many centuries ago, I was put in a squadron consisting of myself, a sniveling coward named Skywarp, the ego maniac Thundercracker, the deceitful Ramjet, and squads Commander Starscream. Being made from the same protoform molds it was believed we would make an excellent team, and we did. That is until we were sent to destroy a small Autobot camp. We believed to would be a simple mission. We were wrong."

"I take it the rest of the squad was eliminated?"

"Yes, unlike myself they perished. We underestimated their firepower. The first to fall was Skywarp, then Ramjet, and finally Thundercracker. I on the other hand fought alongside Starscream and terminated as many as we could from the air. Logically there was no way to win so...I let myself be hit and made it appear as though I joined with the allspark."

"You mean choose the cowards way out." scoffed Starscream.

"No, a coward would panic under the pressure, I simply gave the enemy a false sense of confidence. Before moving in for a sneak attack. I disabled the power generator to their camp, shutting down their defence weapons." she frowned. "You didn't even bother to take our bodies back or even contact us, and flew away. If we had any important information they could have easily hacked into our processors and then what would you have done? You would have given our lord more trouble than what was needed. After learning I had been declared Offline I followed the most logical action and used it to my advantage. Your enemies won't see you coming if they think you're no longer a threat.."

Megatron mulled that information over and nodded. "Excellent choice of action Slipstream. I assume you didn't leave any of them online, correct?"

"No my lord, and without the other Decepticons breathing down my neck, I made good use of my self exile. I've been following reports of Autobot sightings, mapping out their bases throughout the galaxy, aiding fellow Decepticons under the name Windshear, and so on."

"Hmm, well you can hand the data to Soundwave to confirm this is true."

"Of course, however I didn't come here just to deliver a report. I have some pet projects that require more resources that I currently posses. So I require a new rank."

"How dare you-" bellowed Starscream until Megatron knocked him back to silence him.

"And just what prey tell make you believe you are worthy of what you ask?" questioned Megatron.

She smirked and walked back to her ship before pulling out a container then brought it before him and opened it.

"Gah!" Starscream jumped in shock as he and Megatron saw two severed cybertronian heads.

"What sort of projects have you been conducting!"

"In far out reaches of the galaxy, the mantle of Prime has been reduced to little more than a title. I present to you, Rodimus Prime and Sentinel Prime."

Megatron moved over and picked up Rodimus' head while slowly smirking. "I take it you made them suffer before snuffing out their spart?"

"Indeed. Rodimus was merely elected by popular vote. His inexperience was his downfall. I made the destruction of his home and comrades the last thing he saw. As for Sentinel, well he was a self proclaimed Prime with an ego as big as his oversized chin. He had a crippling fear of organic lifeforms so I dropped him into a nest of giant spiders. He pleaded for death in seconds after they tied him up and started dragging him off." she let out a soft laugh after finishing.

"You are one sadistic Femme-bot." said Starscream.

"And a useful one too." spoke Megatron dropping Rodimus' head with a chuckle. "You have proven yourself as a more than worthy Decepticon than most others. You may resume following my command, and fortunately for you, a position recently became available."

"But Lord Megatron, what position could my sister possibly have?" asked Starscream with confusion.

"Well Dreadwing is no use to us Offline, is he?" Megatron replied.

"Dreadwing? He's gone?" spoke Slipstream in surprise.

"Yes, I had to terminate him for insubordination. He has joined his twin in the Allspark."

"I see." she replied with a frown. "How unfortunate, but if his position is open, then I gladly accept it, Lord Megatron. I assume I will have access to any and all reports to bring myself up to speed?"

"Of course, now come, you still need to give Soundwave the data you've acquired."

"As you wish, _my lord._ " she bowed before all of them and the scout team transformed and flew back to the citadel.

That evening Knock Out had returned from Cybertron to back up his latest findings, and grab his buffer, before heading back. "Just got to pop into my lab and get back before Megatron has a fit." he opened his lab door but froze at seeing a familiar Silhouette at his computer. "Starscream?"

"Huh?" Slipstream got out as she turned to him. "Oh, hello. You must be Knock Out."

He blinked and rubbed his optics. "Um, just who are you, and why do you look like Starscream?"

"In reverse order, we were made from the same Protoform molds. I am Slipstream."

"And just what are you doing accessing my computer?"

"Just looking. It's quite amazing you discovered a formula for synthetic energon, too bad it's so unstable." she shrugged standing up while crossing her arms. "Am I correct to assume Megatron has no knowledge of this?"

"Then you'd be right. Until I can actually get it to work properly, the last thing I want is to tell Lord Megatron, otherwise he'll want my head for wasting his time."

"Speaking of Megatron. I went over some recent reports and frankly...I'm starting to question his leadership abilities."

"Oh really?" Knock Out crossed his own arms. "And what pray tell, are you questioning."

"From what I can tell, he seems a little too... obsessive?"

"Like on what?"

"For example he's seems more focused on destroying Optimus Prime then winning the war. My research has led me to the conclusion that that same obsession that dragged out the war and made Cybertron go dark to begin with."

"Well think about it? Without their leader the Autobots would lose spirit and fall apart, easy pickings for us."

"Yet we could have achieved better results had we target the autobots and broke Optimus' spirit." she pointed out while hitting some buttons and brought up a picture of Dreadwing. "And looking up how Dreadwing perished, isn't it true that he was one of the strongest followers of Megatron and one of his most loyal?"

"Yes, but then he found out his twin died while under Starscream's command,then worse of all, was resurrected into an undead drone with Dark Energon."

"Speaking of such, that makes me ask, just what kind of leader is quick to end the spark of one of his most loyal Decepticons for going against one order, and yet my coward of a has constantly shown betrayal and contempt for him being leader. What sense does it make to have someone ready to stab him in the back again and again?"

"I think it has something to do with keeping your friends close and your enemy's closer, it's quite foolish if you ask me." he said hoping she hadn't discovered his part in a previous attempt at betrayal alongside Starscream.

"Well it's foolish. After all, if he's done it once, twice, and more than three times, then it's clearly logical Megatron should have extinguished his spark long ago. And tell me, this Dark Energon can bring the dead back to life, and it courses through his veins, and yet, it was used on this very ship which turned against him. I will admit it had it's uses, but in the hands of someone like him, it'll only bring destruction to all Decepticons near him. Oh, and let's not forget this whole Unicron debacle."

"Look, I will admit that was quite big, and put all of us at risk, but if Unicron did get a chance to rise up once again, this planet would have been destroyed along with the Autobots since our reports show they have no way to leave a safe enough distance. We on the other hand do, so it would have worked in our favor quite nicely."

"Yes, but the downside is that we'd have Unicron to contend with. I was actually referring to after Unicron was stopped. Optimus lost his memory and reverted back to Orion Pax. Why didn't Megatron rip the Matrix of Leadership from him then to keep him that way?"

"Hmm...that's is a good question."

"It's because he was still emotionally attached to Orion. It was Optimus he wanted to destroy. And without his memories it would have been a hollow victory." she pointed out while shaking her head. "He still acts like a prideful gladiator, not a true leader of an army. If I was in charge, I would have made sure his memories never came back. Or simply ended him there without hesitation, but his pride keeps stopping him. The loss of the Omega Lock should have made that painfully obvious. Instead of restorying our home world he targeted this one to hit Optimus where it hurt and goad him to destroy it."

"Alright alright, you've made your point." spoke Knock Out with a sigh. "But you do you really think Megatron would go so far as to intentionally let the autobots destroy the Omega Lock? He lost an arm keeping the autobot away from it for Primus sake."

"An arm that wasn't his to begin with, yes?"

"Well, technically speaking yes, but-"

"A well seasoned warrior knows how to make a victory look like a defeat. While also making it look like he tried his best to win. When word spreads that Optimus Prime destroyed the one hope to restore our world to save a planet of inferior lifeforms, lifeforms which may I remind you were spawned from Unicron, how do you think they will react?"

"Outraged of cour-" Knock Out's eyes widened as he went quiet.

"Are you getting the big picture now? Megatron sacrificed the one thing capable of giving our people a home, just to discredit Optimus Prime."

"By the allspark." the medic muttered. "We could have had the war in the palm of our hands. We could have had a home planet to return to, a planet under Decepticon rule."

"And isn't it true a human managed to fuse together with one of our own? And after one small failure he was sentenced to be snuffed out without actually making use of the Decepticon's body? What was his name again?"

"Break Down, my former assistant."

"Wouldn't a true leader get rid of the human from his body to properly dispose of him if his spark has been snuffed out? Or does he just not care after one failure? Does it seem wise to just throw away good fighters if they mess up when we still have limited resources like the Autobots?"

Knock Out thought for a moment before walking over to a door and opened it to reveal the bot/human fusion in question strapped to an examination table.

"What? You kept him here the entire time?"

"Megatron wanted me to examine him. I've been using him as a test subject for my Synth En experiments. His durability is something to be admired."

"Uuuugghhh….kill...me…"

She leaned in and tapped the damaged optic. "Hmm, so right underneath that chest plate is a human, maybe I should open you up for a closer look." she said before putting her claws in the break in the plating and pulled it open.

"Uuggggh…." groaned the bot as she looked inside and saw the human head hooked up groaning pain.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Synth En Withdrawal." replied Knock Out while moving over. "It seems the downside really hit him since Energon is dangerous to all humans."

"Pitiful." she rolled her optics while smirking at the head. "How's it feel to insult a proud Decepticon warrior by hooking yourself up to his body? Do you somehow feel you can take on anything in your way now?"

"I….want… to die."

"Tell me...how did you do this yourself?"

"It wasn't... me."

"Hmmm...Knock Out, if you have any available, give him some Synth En. but just enough to make him a little more chatty."

"You sure about that? This stuff can be a real pain if you're on the other end of it."

"I know the bot's story, but I want to hear the humans side. Give it to him."

"If you say so." he shrugged before opening a compartment in the wall and picked up a container of the stuff before moving over and attached it to the spot for Energon and slowly injected some in.

It corsed through the monstrosity, making him bellow out as the substance began to take effect.

"Now then, tell us about yourself."

"Hah, hah, hah. My name...is Silas, former leader of MECH. We were a group that was dedicated to having the most cutting edge tech. Whatever the cost. What you see is the latest attempts at Project Chimera. The perfect meld of man and machine."

"And yet here you are, nothing but a head while taking what doesn't belong to you." she said as she walked a few steps away from him. "You must be in such constant pain."

"Yes, I knew energon was powerful, but that stuff has been nothing but torture with that sick doctor testing it on me over and over."

"I see." Slipstream turned around quickly and opened fire on the human with her gatling guns.

He didn't have time to cry out before the shots pierced his head and was quickly turned into a bleeding mess that left Knock Out in utter shock.

"There, now to clean him up and then dispose of Break Down's body like a soldier." smirked Slipstream lowering her arm. "Now then, to discuss what to do about Megatron."

" _Megatron sacrificed the one thing capable of giving our people a home, just to discredit Optimus Prime."_ they heard a recording of Slipstream speak.

Both of them whirled around and saw Soundwave standing in the door and clenched his fingers as he walked in.

"Soundwave, um, how much of that did you hear?" asked Knock Out.

The communications officer pointed up to a camera sticking out of the ceiling in a corner.

"Oh scrap." Knock Out facepalmed.

The faceless con walked up and looked at them. " _Megatron sacrificed Cybertron?"_ he spoke with bits and pieces of recordings.

They blinked before Slipstream smiled. "That's right. If he hadn't let his pride cloud his mind, then right now it might be livable and we might be on our way getting it ready for all the other Decepticons out there, but instead he chose vengeance over logic, leaving us broken and divided, our forces scattered."

Knock Out looked at her and started getting an idea what she was doing. "Yes, after all, as our leader he should do what's best when achieving goals that benefit all Decepticons, correct? And yet, even with so many numbers, resources, and power, we continue to fall behind. Why do you think that is?"

" _...Megatron!"_ spoke Soundwave while clenching his hands and yelled out to the ceiling.

"Exactly, and if it continues we will be fighting a war until the end of time." she continued while silently chuckling in her head. "Loyalty to a strong leader is one thing, but it just leads to constant fighting and destruction, then what do we gain out of it? Nothing. The time has come for a change, if you two will follow me I can promise you will be greatly rewarded."

"So you really do plan on taking over." spoke Knock Out while feeling nervous since if she heard about his help in the last betrayal she might rip his head off.

"Oh yes, we may be able to convince the Vehicons, but the Insecticons are another matter."

"Perhaps not." Said Knock Out with a grin.

"Oh? And how so?"

"We found many things in the wreckage of the Autobot base." he smirked. "And one of them was something the Insecticons would be quite happy to have again whether they want to or not."

"Sounds promising, Okay now before we confront Megatron. I have a few jobs for you two." she said. "Knock Out you talk to the Vehicons about what I told you and get the thing to subdue the Insecticons. Soundwave I have a few places I want you to visit to find something."

He tilted his head before Slipstream smiled.

Hours later Megatron was sitting on his throne watching the sun rise with Starscream at his side. He felt pleased knowing that he had won and that soon this world would be nothing but another thing to add to his wall of accomplishments.

"Megatron!" Slipstream called. "A word of you please."

"What is it Slipstream?" Starscream questioned. "Can't you see our master is reveling in his victory?"

"It's alright Starscream. Speak Slipstream." ordered Megatron.

"I went over the latest reports and I found something troubling." she stated.

"What is that?" Starscream asked as his arms were folded over his chassis.

"I believe the Autobots may have survived the destruction of their base."

"What?!" Starscream screeched. "That….That is not possible!"

Megatron became more alert at her words.

"On the contrary, it's very possible."

"What makes you think so?" Questioned Megatron.

"The time it took The Nemesis to get into position to destroy their base it's quite possible to have opened a Ground Bridge, multiple times in fact in fact." she replied while looking over her claws. "Obviously they used it to escape, and if I'm right then they, along with their human companions, have split up. To make it harder for us to find them."

"If that's true then it would explain why the team searching their base hasn't found anything yet." added Knock Out as he stepped up next to Slipstream with a group of vehicons. "Gentlemen, please pay attention as Lady Slipstream here has quite the proposition for all of you."

"Lady Slipstream?" Megatron repeated.

"Yes, for you see Megatronus, there seems to be a little issue here." she frowned. "Your inability to lead us properly."

His optics widened while Starscream looked at her with shock as the former gladiator stood up and glared at her. "You would dare question my leadership?"

Starscream knew where this was going and stepped back.

"Oh Megatronus, your leadership is something I at first listened without fail, but over the years I've begun to notice something. That even though you make it seem like you are a great leader. In truth the fact is that you are, and always have been, a simple minded gladiator." she smirked while idly walking back and forth in front of him.

"Oh now she's done it." Starscream said seeing Megatron clench his fist.

"I mean you've had chance after chance to crush Optimus, but what do you do? Let pride get in the way and wish to do it yourself when even one of your other soldiers could do it. Need I even remind you that in a real war it doesn't matter who gives the final strike. What matters is winning." she turned to him with a smirk like her brother. "And yet, you keep hurting yourself by punishing your own men if they fail even once. But look at Starscream, how many times has he betrayed you? One? Two? Or was it about over a dozen?" she questioned and looked over at her former commander with a scowl.

"Enough!" yelled Megatron standing up and glaring down at Slipstream. "I will not tolerate this. You will either learn your place under me, or I'll be forced to have you melted down. Or would you prefer being used as a new target dummy?"

"I can offer the Decepticons much more than you ever could have, but if you don't believe me, just wait until Soundwave returns."

"And what pray tell did you have him do?" asked the gladiator humoring her.

A space bridge opened at the side and Slipstream smirked as the Con in question slowly walked through with a container that held an energy mass inside.

"Well done Soundwave. Where was it hidden?"

The monitor that was his face flashed before a set of coordinates showed up.

"Ah yes. Theta Scorpia, a most ingenious hiding place."

Starscream and Megatron looked at the container with the cowardly Con letting out a gasp. "Is that-"

"Yes Starscream, you can feel your very spark being pulled towards it can't you? This is indeed the Allspark."

All the Vehicons were stunned while Knock out was slack jawed.

"But….how?" questioned Megatron.

"Elementary Megatronus." said Slipstream as she began to pace again. "You see the Allspark is pure energy and thus can not be created or destroyed, but it could be dispersed or contained. and since the Autobots would rather take themselves offline then let it be dispersed, it was obvious that it was contained and sent out into the vast reaches of the cosmos. I searched for centuries but couldn't find it but I did narrow my search down to the most hostile locations but not too hostile that it couldn't be retrieved. I soon came to realise that I'd need help so I came here. Of course by then my loyalty to you had long since been severed. I gave Soundwave a list of places to search and with his ability to access the space bridge remotely, he was able to cover more ground than even I could myself ever could have on my own."

All the Decepticons were stunned. This one Femme-bot devised such a plan right under Megatron's nose.

Knock Out lifted his hands and clapped them together in applause. "Wow...just wow...Bravo Lady Slipstream."

Slipstream smiled as she turned and faced them.

"My fellow Decepticons, it's time for a change. With the Allspark in our possession, we needn't worry about pitiful energon deposits on this miserable rock and I have had the chance to end the spark of two Primes, if only in title, when Megatronus himself cannot even crush one. So I ask you this, who do you see as a more appropriate leader?"

" _Slipstream. Slipstream. Slipstream."_ Soundwave played on a repeating loop.

"Slipstream. Slipstream. Slipstream." spoke Knock Out who raised his fist up with all the other Decepticons at present not far behind him.

Starscream gulped while Megatron clenched his hands with Slipstream soaking up all the chanting.

"Yes, follow me and I will lead you to true glory! Unlike the savage who intentionally allowed the Omega Lock to be destroyed!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Megatron holding his weapon up aimed at Slipstream. "You made one fatal mistake in revealing the Allspark and trying to plan a coup. You really thought you'd be able to pull it off without going offline. You're just like Starscream, only more pathetic."

"Ha! You make it sound like I fear death. No, unlike you and that coward, I do not fear joining the Allspark because it is only by accepting death that we truly attain immortality. My main concern however is what will happen to the Decepticons after words." she said before holding out her arms. "So go ahead send me to the all spark. Because If you want to get to them you'll have to go through me."

The Decepticons were surprised even moved while Megatron smirked and started laughing without moving his weapon away. "Oh you sentimental types, always making it easy." he said, but just as he was about to fire, a trio of Insecticons appeared and fire at him sending him to the floor.

All of them transformed and rushed over before holding him down with their combined strengths.

"Heh, typical." smirked Slipstream. "You were so wrapped up in severing an easy win that you wasted time instead of just taking the shot." she looked at Knock Out and the Vehicons. "Knock Out, relieve Megatronus of his weapons, all of them and someone restrain Starscream."

"Yes Lady Slipstream." he bowed before moving over next Megatron while bringing his saw out. "So sorry , but this is all for the best. Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit. Well, not for me of course, but it will for you."

"No! Let me go!" yelled Starscream as a group of Fliers brought him up to Slipstream. "How? The vehicons I can understand, but how did you get the Insecticons to obey you?"

"Why don't you ask my new commander?" Slipstream said as metal black and purple legs came up from behind the throne.

Starscream's optics widened in shock at seeing the Decepticon move up from behind it with a smirk. "A-A-Arachnid?!"

"She was found in the ruins of the Autobot base. I released her to wrangle in the Insecticons. I would never attempt a plan like this unless I was sure it was flawless." she smirked. "After all, the Insecticons would hesitate following me, unless of course, their queen followed my orders and joined my side. That's the difference between me and you Starscream. I get the facts and cover every angle."

"Plus Femme-bots need to stick together." laughed Airachnid as the Vehicons holding Starscream made him get on his knees.

"I must admit, your plan was flawless." Starscream admitted, although begrudgingly. "Especially that act of accepting termination."

"Who ever said it was an act?"

"What?" Both Starscream and Airachnid questioned in unison before Slipstream walked over to Soundwave and put a hand on the Allspark's container.

"I will eventually end with time, and I'm fine with that. But before I go offline, I will lead the Decepticons to a grander future than this." she replied rubbing the container. "And with the Allspark itself here, it's merely a matter of planning and timing before we are the ones in charge, Soundwave keep this safe."

He nodded to her in his usual silent manner before Knock out stood up with Megatronus' blade in hand.

"Alright that should do it." the doctor said before tossing the blade away.

"Well done Knock Out." said Slipstream before she came up and stomped her stiletto heeled foot on the side of her former master's head. "How does it feel Megatronus? To lose your position, weapon, and everything else in just one day? I can't imagine it must feel very good for you."

He growled in anger before she moved her foot away.

"Okay so when do we find and scrap the Autobots?" asked Airachnid.

"We don't." Slipstream before moving to the throne.

"Say what?"

Slipstream sat in the throne and crossed her legs. "Did any of you ever stop to think of how many Cybertronians perished in this war? How many of us there are left? When the war started our numbers ranged in tens of millions. Now it's down to mere hundreds."

"What are you getting at?" asked Airachnid with her arms crossed.

"We must focus our efforts in reverse engineering the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron, as a Decepticon only planet. Anyone seeking to return will either bare our emblem or remain adrift in space."

"That is impossible." spoke Megatron with a chuckle. "You possess no means of even completing a fourth of it with these resources."

"Maybe, maybe not, but we must try. Knock Out, you and Arachnid will go back to Cybertron and continue to study the remains of the Omega Lock with the help of the Insecticons, and Arachnid...don't kill him."

"Yes Lady Slipstream." she bowed with a grin while Knock Out felt a shudder through his body.

"Soundwave I want you to coordinate the search for the Autobots, especially the one called Ratchet. He will be invaluable in this project."

He nodded while holding the Allspark.

"B-But, what about me?" asked Starscream in fear.

"You? You and that lumbering fool you call a master will be executed." said Slipstream.

"No! No! Please reconsider Slipstream, we were made from the same mold. We are essentially siblings. I can be of use to you."

"You have betrayed Megatron countless times for the possession in which I currently hold. Your only loyalty is to yourself. Where as my loyalty is to the aid of all Decepticons. but you and Megatronus...you are clearly not Decepticons, you are monsters." she scoffed while walking over to him. "But since I'm in a good mood, I'll grant you something better. Soundwave begin broadcasting on all possible Cybertronian frequency, and make sure to record every second."

He nodded while hooking his cables up to a console before giving her the go ahead sigh.

"To all Cybertronians, both Autobot and Decepticon, I send this message. The war is over, let no more energon be spilled, for today, Megatronus meets his end."

Every transformer who was listening was surprised and listened closely.

"From this day forth. I, Slipstream, will lead the Decepticons. And If you think me unworthy then perhaps this will change your minds." she spoke and took the Allspark from Soundwave and held it up. It was under my command that the Allspark has been found!"

This really caught their attention with the Autobots currently scattered around the earth.

"I hereby order all Decepticons to stand down and humbly ask all Autobots to do the same. This war will drive us to extinction should it continue. But with time we will prosper again. I only ask that you give us time."

"You insult all Decepticons out there if you believe they would instantly listen to a traitor." spoke Megatron.

"Better a traitor than a fool who deliberately doomed us all to endless fighting in a pointless war that had drastically reduced our numbers. We had a chance to restore Cybertron and now because of your insatiable thirst for battle it's gone, you intentionally made Optimus Prime target the Omega Lock and allowed him to destroy it!"

All of the transformers were shocked to hear that with the Decepticons feeling betrayed.

"Your reign comes to an end here, and believe I speak for all those you hurt when I say I hope that you rust in the Anti-Spark." she moved over to Starscream. "But first, the fool who I had the misfortune of sharing a mold with. I hope you find solace in the fact you will no doubt become one with the Allspark."

"Wait! Please reconsider sister! I throw myself on your mercy!"

"I've heard it all. Now tell me if you've heard of this." she brought her claws up and swung them down before they stabbed into his spark chamber.

"Gah!"

"Isn't this how you ended a certain Autobot named Cliffjumper?"

That hit a familiar blue two wheeler most of all as she listened over her comm-link.

Starscream let out a groan as he saw energon slowly leak out with her claws pulling out making a scraping sound from the metals grinding against each other and looked in horror as it slowly dripped out onto the floor.

"Farewell Starscream. Say hello to the rest of our old squadron for me." she smirked while the Vehicons let go of his arms while he tried frantically to scoop his energon back up into him until he eventually went offline. "As for you Megatronus, you'll get the pleasure of being executed with a firing squad, consider it a last fond farewell with what little pride you have left."

"I will get you for this once we're both in the Allspark."

"How cute he thinks he's going to join the Allspark." Slipstream spoke to the Cons. She gave a loud laugh with the others still lost. "You think that with all the dark Energon you've been putting into yourself you'll still go to the Allspark? Use your Processor for once."

His optics glared at her before slowly widening. "No, it can't be."

"You will join with Unicron in the Anti-Spark." she smirked before turning to the crowd of Decepticons. "You all, come over here and prepare for the execution, we'll send this wretch to where he will spend eternity."

A group of Vehicons walked up and brought out their blasters.

"Now all Autobots and Decepticons, watch closely as Megatronus' spark is extinguished. Care to say any last words?"

"You will regret this!"

"Decepticons, Aim and fire!" Slipstream called.

All of them took aim with Megatron struggling one last time before they all started firing on him. His dence armor took a while to break through but soon they broke through and hit his spark chamber. "AHHHH!" he screamed before his optics dimmed.

"And so ends a dark chapter in Cybertronian history." Slipstream smirked while every transformer who saw were blown away and wondering if this was a dream. "And to all those still loyal to Megatron, know that you will meet a similar fate."

"She...she just extinguished his spark." spoke Ratchet who was in vehicle mode parked in a scrap yard as he listened to the broadcast.

"I can't believe it. She just blew Megatron away!" spoke Miko with a dropped jaw while in Bulkhead.

"I'm just as surprised as you Miko." the green bot spoke.

"Bulkhead, do you know who this slipstream chick is?"

"Not a clue, but from what she and Starscream said about Protoform Molds, well...try imagining a femme-bot version of Starscream."

"Eeeww! Now that's gonna be stuck in my head all night." she shuddered.

"Arcee….did that really just happen?" Questioned Jack mounted on the two wheeler.

"I...I think so Jack, after being at war for so long you don't mistake the sound of a spark chamber being ruptured, even under blaster fire." she spoke in a solemn tone.

Raf on the other hand, had a laptop that was compatible enough to receive Cybertronian transmissions so he saw the whole thing. "Wow...I mean...wow."

Bumblebee beeped in a way that showed how shocked he was.

"I know Bee, same here."

Meanwhile not far off from the remains of their old base, in a small cavern. Smokescreen could barely believe what had transpired.

"Megatron? Dead?" the newest addition to the Autobots spoke. "Optimus you're hearing this right?" he spoke to the badly damaged, yet very much alive Prime. "Megatron's gone for good."

"I...heard." he got out with a groan. "But the question now is, will this Slipstream be the lesser or greater of two evils?"

"I don't know Optimus, but I'm starting to feel a little better already. Well except for the fact that they have the Allspark."

"All we can do...is wait."

Back with the decepticons the disposal of Megatron's body was swift.

"I want to make sure not a single piece of him remains. Melt his body down for spare scrap."

"Mind if I take a few parts for tests?" Knock Out requested.

"What sort of tests?" she asked with a frown.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." he chuckled. "I'll just need the T-Cog, an optic, maybe some of his brain. That kind of stuff."

"Very well. Just make sure you purge the parts of any and all Dark Energon you find. And dispose of the rest Megatronus had stored on board."

"Yes Lady Slipstream." he bowed before heading off to get the needed parts.

"At least we'll get some use out of this oaf."

"Lady Slipstream, what will our next action be?" asked Airachnid.

"Once the good doctor has had his fun, proceed with my previous orders. The reconstruction of the Omega Lock take priority over all."

"It shall be done." Arachnid bowed leaving Slipstream to look out on the horizon.

'This is just the beginning.'


	30. Chapter 30

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 30

What if Omni joined Salem's group?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ruin's of Beacon, inner chambers-

In the ruins of this once great school, a few individuals were discussing an important topic. The destruction of human civilization and obtaining the Relics and Maidens. And a certain scorpion Faunus was talking about killing the population with laughing gas….again.

"I'm telling you, this plan will work!" Tyrian said with a laugh.

"It has many flaws." Hazel sighed with Arthur drinking some tea. "Like where are you going to get said gas?"

"The Dustnet."

Cinder facepalmed at that. 'Idiot.'

Just then a red portal appeared behind Cinder as a voice said. "Cinder, your mother has come~"

"Ah!" she jumped while punching the figure in the face.

"OW! Damn you have a good left hook!" spoke a figure with a red cloak and a blank mask with yellow eyeholes. "I was just having fun."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur as all of them stood up with Tyrian bringing his weapons out.

"Oh me?" He said while getting up and cracked his entire body. "Ah much better, I'm Omni. And you must be the people trying to destroy mankind, meh, how boring."

"And how did you get in?" asked Hazel.

"I walked here." He said making a red portal appear as a small cat appeared. "Oops, stupid portals." He chucked the cat away before making another one as a large T-Rex head appeared. "Say hi to this lizard."

"Grrr."

"Ahahahaha! Looks like fun." grinned Tyrian lunging at the head. Only for it to bite hard on him as it nearly crushed his bones before it vanished into the portal.

"Didn't you know? T-Rex's have jaws that can crush steel." Omni deadpanned. "Oh wait this place doesn't have anything besides Sea Dragons and Dragon Grimm. My bad."

"Oh fuck!" he cursed at the pain while on the ground and bleeding.

Omni looked at it before shaping his hands as the pain instantly healed. "Can't have your dying, Cinder here needs someone to mentally hate after all, right miss Niko's murder?"

'How did he know that?' she glared at him while they heard the doors suddenly open.

Omni looked and saw Salem walking into the room. "Ah! The witch herself, great to see you. Did you do anything with that G cup chest of yours?"

Salem frowned at the figure and looked at the others. "Who is this person and how did they get here?"

"I have no clue." Spoke Arthur. "He just appeared and nearly crushed Tyrian with some sort of large lizard's jaw."

"Oh really?" she turned to Omni and walked up to him. "What is your name?"

"Omni, and for your information." He smirked. "I like you, personally you're a rather beautiful person, hell I'm surprised most find you odd, like oh say Hazel."

That made all of them turn to said male who held his hands up and shook his head.

"But to the point." Omni said while appearing next to Cinder. "I'm here to join you lot."

"Pardon?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're here...to join us?"

"Yes." He said while making a portal appear over Tyrian as a cake landed on him. "Yes I am mister Watts on lightning."

"Hey!" frowned Tyrian pushing the cake off with a glare. "That's a lot to ask for our goddess."

"I agree that she's a goddess. But I've seen gods and goddesses." He waved off. "Trust me kid, once you see the stuff I see, then you might be crazier than right now. For example I once met a version of you that was a woman and fell in love with a drunk man named Qrow, funny thing is you get pregnant with kids."

His jaw dropped at that while Cinder snickered at that idea.

"And you ended up dating the same girl who put you in this state." Omni smirked while Cinder stopped laughing. "And trust me you gave Salem a bird. Twice that is." He then looked at Salem. "So MILF goddess of Grimm, can I join your crusade?"

"You are...an odd one."

"I get that a lot." He shrugged. "But you're a sexy one that's for sure. Even more then Ruby Rose or her mother Summer Rose. Man silver eyes are cool but meh, they are nothing to the Sharingan."

"Sharingan?"

"Eyes that copies abilities in exchange for blindness. Kind of fun but it's a meh thing." he said before giving Salem a bouquet of black roses. "For you my lady."

"Oh, why thank you." she accepted them while walking over and taking her seat. "But tell me, why do you wish to join my cause? And just exactly are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Because I was once evil." He said monotonous. "Killed people, ate babies, destroyed universes, and absorbed gods. And I wanted to try out again." He then opened a portal to when the invasion occurred. "For powers, I can go anywhere in the omniverse, use the powers of others, bend reality, etc. Weakness, I can't fucking destroy time, I'm not tempted on summoning demons, and I can lose my powers once a month on a new moon." 'He he he~'

"So in a sense, you are a god." spoke Hazel.

"Kind of, more like a human that was tricked." He sighed. "But I did realize that I'm good at one thing."

"What?"

He looked around before smiling. "Genderbending males into females and making them fall for blonds."

"...ok." she responded while setting the flowers aside. "But tell me this, why help us? If you can do so much, why settle for our world?"

"Two words, I have restrictions."

"That's three."

"...yes. And I restricted myself 64 billion years ago so I don't destroy everything. So I decided to try this one because it's a fresh world. All the others either are boring, full of death, or just stupid. Like this one world where aliens tried to conquer the world but are weak to wood, doors and water." 'Idiots.'

"Do you know just WHAT we're planning?" asked Arthur.

"To get the maidens, and the relics. Other then that no." He admitted. "But if it's to make a Grimm with the twin deities powers to cleanse the world then have fun."

"Well you're partially right." spoke Salem with a smile. "We do need the maidens and relics, but it's more then that."

"Oh is it to make yourself a mortal or to make girls the ruling class?" He joked.

"Well I can't disclose that unless you become part of this group. And from what I've heard, you're free to join."

Omni nodded before making a portal appear while tentacles covered him as his red cloak changed into a black and white one with a devil on it. "As you wish, Salem Crucible." He sat on Cinder's lap. "Don't mind me, just go on talking about how you need a night light at night Cinder."

Her eyes widened while Tyrian started laughing like mad, as usual, and with the other males looking at her with surprise.

"Oh before I forget." He took out a picture of Cinder in a diaper. "Found this online, apparently they love this for god knows what reason."

Her eye narrowed before pushing him off and started forming flames around her hands.

"Yeesh." He said while patting her head and gave her a cookie. "No need to have a temper, makes you look childish as kind of like Tyrian after losing his tail." He then walked away and sat on a chair he made appear. "Carry on."

'This is going to be a long day.' thought Arthur and Hazel with groans.

(Later)

"Hey Hazel." Omni said while walking towards him. "Is it true that your meeting the leader of White Fang, Sienna Khan?"

"Yes."

"Is he a boy or a girl? Because I don't know and since you have been around White Fang, you might know what gender this person was." 'Please be female!'

"I'm not at liberty to say."

He groaned. "Damn it. Oh well, knowing that it's a tiger Faunus is good enough. So how can you stand Tyrian? You know, with his insanity and the like?"

"I find his devotion admirable, but his laughing tends to grate on my nerves."

"Agreed but I've heard worse." He shrugged. "But between you and me, I once saw a universe where Salem was masquerading as a human because she got a boyfriend at this now dead school." He pointed to a hallway. "Over there was where they fucked for ten hours straight. And with tentacles I might add."

Hazel looked aghast as Omni walked away.

"And they had sex where you're currently standing."

Hazel shuddered while quickly moving away from the spot.

Omni smirked before seeing Arthur talking to Mercury. "Hey how's it going?"

"So is this the new guy?" asked Mercury pointing at Omni.

"Unfortunately."

Omni walked up before punching Mercury in the face. "That was for making Yang go to jail ya father killing bastard!" He looked at Arthur. "So what were you talking about?"

"I was merely telling him a little on what you can do. And did you really need to do that?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes." He smirked before picking Mercury up. "But I can't hate the guy, after all he looks like a hot woman in this one world and funny thing is," he looked around. "He was Yang's step mother for some reason." 'Never happened but who knows when that might happen~'

"You...son of a bitch!" yelled Mercury swinging his leg up and decking Omni right under his chin and jumped back.

Omni fell to the ground before getting up and summoned a chainsaw before running up and moved it very close to his legs. "Kick me again and I'll cut your limbs off and eat it with salt~"

"I'd like to see you try you copy cat bastard."

He sighed before opening a portal, pulled out a exact copy of Mercury, and started to eat him whole before spitting out the bones and legs. "Meh, needs more salt."

Mercury and Arthur went wide eyed before covering their mouths and threw up.

Omni just walked away before seeing Emerald. "Hello, how are you doing you cute little thief?"

"What do you want?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh I just wanted to say you are a cool person." He admitted. "Plus you are just nice to Cinder, it's like you think of her like a mother."

"What?"

"Well you followed her when you were still on the streets, you look up to her, and I think personally, you should write her a few Mother's Day cards for her." He smiled while giving her a card. "Like this one."

Emerald blinked at that as Omni walked away before feeling something on her back as she took it off and saw it was a heart with the words _To the best girl ever! Your favorite fan, Omni_. 'That guys is just….I don't even know what.'

'Hope she likes it.' He thought before seeing Tyrian looking at the window. "Hey Scorponok! How's the tail?"

He turned and glared. "Fine."

"...What's eating you?"

"You suddenly show up, injure me, but worst of all, you dare to arrive here without showing enough respect to Salem!"

"I did." He sighed. "I made her feel human, plus the flowers would make any goddess happy."

"You're just buttering her up like a snake in the grass." he growled.

"I'm no snake." He said while using a portal to summon a gold scorpion tail made of metal. "And does a snake give its prey weapons to fight back with?"

"What's that? Something to mock me?"

"No no." He said while walking over and pushed it into the stump. "Just a gift that will give you the ability to make others do your bidding besides killing them slowly with your venom." He smirked. "Consider it a gift from a friend." 'Not~'

He looked at it and tried seeing if he could move it.

"Don't worry, it's made of stainless steel. So it won't make you heavy or anything." Omni said before smiling. "So Salem, I once saw a universe where you marry her. It was cute, lots of gore and I saw a kid that looks like both you and Salem cutting Ruby Rose up with her claws."

Tyrian blinked at that.

"And the best part, you fuck her everyday."

"Silence! A goddess such as herself would never allow me the honor of that."

Omni sighed before showing him a portal of said universe. "Here's the proof." 'Not~'

His eyes widened with his jaw dropping all the way to the floor. "That's….me?"

"Yep, and boy you were happy when you just asked her to give you a massage." He said walking off. "So if you want that to happen just ask me."

Tyrian's mind blew at that moment and he wound up passing out.

(With Omni)

He walked towards the kitchen while seeing Cinder cooking. "Oh hey, what's up?" 'How cute.'

She stayed quiet and didn't turn to him.

"You know I could help." He said walking closer. "I'm a good cook and all."

She still ignored him.

"If it's the picture I'm sorry. Really it was stupid of me making fun of a person Emerald considers a mother."

She gave him a glance before going back.

"Sigh, you know while I don't like the fact you're the Fall maiden, I'm happy that you're still alive. I personally like you as a character….well except for a few things but overall you're a favorite of a lot of people from outside this universe."

She turned and looked at him confused.

"Well, in the worlds where I'm from, you're kind of a star. One that most people love, but with the whole evil thing going on, they are kind of hoping you make a comeback." He sighed. "But I remember one world where you were good and had a child."

She blinked.

"It wasn't anything like sex, but it was adoptive and well," he opened a portal to show her an image of her holding a baby with blond hair. "You really made him happy."

She looked at the image in surprise, but still confused.

"Sigh, Cinder." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you what to be happy but as an old friend said, with power comes responsibility. If you choose this path you might not like it. However if you choose this," he points to the image. "Maybe you can find something worth fighting for besides power."

Cinder blinked as Omni walked away. 'Odd.'

Omni sighed while knowing he didn't change much, but he did smile as he put some goodness in her soul so it can waken later on. He then saw Salem sitting on Ozpin's chair. "Hello my lady, how's everything doing?"

"I'm merely running over my plan in peace. What is your reason for interrupting me?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh I didn't know. But I came to tell you that Tyrian kind of saw a universe where you made love with him and he's out cold somewhere." Omni said taking a seat. "That and Arthur and Mercury are vomiting somewhere and Hazel is hiding in his room."

"And pray tell, WHY did he see something like that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because he wanted proof." He sighed. "But my lady, if you don't mind I do have some info that might be interesting."

"Like?"

"Ozpin's consciousness is in a boy named Oscar."

"Oh really?" she turned around with interest. "But I was informed Cinder killed him."

"Yes, but somehow he was able to do that. And now he's trying to get everyone together including the now team RNJR, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and most of the old staff and students to stop your advances. But they don't know about the mole that is Richard Lionheart of Haven." Omni listed off. "But that's all my knowledge up to a point."

"Well then I'll have Richard deal with them beforehand. Thank you for telling me of this."

Omni bowed. "Your welcome Salem. Oh and I just remembered something, and this is big. But I think RNJR just killed that Grimm in Mistral. The big ugly one with the horse body and the man's upper torso. That one."

"Not a problem, I can create more with ease."

He nodded. "So want to see under the mask?"

"If you want." she said before seeing something that made her blush, a handsome face with blue eyes and blond hair with a scar near his left eye.

"Tada."

'Ooh, I didn't expect him to look easy on the eyes.' she thought before Omni walked over and smiled.

"Well, I must be off, so if you want to continue to talk, just call me." He smiled before putting his mask on and walked away. "Oh, and your eyes are perfect." 'Instant crush in three, two, one, zero~'

She found herself blushing while watching him walk out.

(A few days later)

"So Cinder." Omni said while eating some breakfast next to her. "I heard you lost your voice and eye, need me to help you regain them?"

She shook her head and kept eating.

"Fine." he sighed. "But I remember that you and Roman Torchwick were close. But….how close?"

She glanced at him without stopping.

"Alright alright! No need to act like that." Omni deadpanned. "Really, I try to be friendly and such….wait." he smiled. "I remember that in this one universe where you and Pyrrha were lovers."

She looked at him in shock.

"It was cute, you shared ice cream, played games and even kissed on your first date." he listed off while her face slowly turned red. "And in the end you cried when you killed her. Cried so much you could wake the dead….it was heart wrenching to say the least."

Cinder stared at him before she resumed eating.

"I take it you're not one for heartfelt moments." He deadpanned while noticing Mercury and Emerald walking in. "Oh hey no legs, sexy thief."

Mercury gave him the bird while Emerald ignored him.

"...yep." He sighed. "This is a depressing day, especially when Ozpin's consciousness is now inside someone else." 'This is good bacon.' He then looked at their confused faces. "What? It's true. I saw it happen in every world involving you guys." He slowly got up and put his plates away before walking out of the kitchen before seeing Tyrian and waved to him. "Hello mr. nutcase."

He glared at him before getting up and personal.

"Um….what did I say?"

"I've had it with you. I'm going to show you your place here and now."

He sighed before pulling out a strange purple phone and opened it before typing on it. "Douza Uru Zazaad." A dark magic circle appeared as Omni changed into Wolzard the Dark Knight. 'Or for you power rangers fans, the Knight Wolf.'

The others at the table turned while Tyrian brought out his weapons.

"Born of darkness, and to the darkness shall I vanish. The Madou Knight…." he said pulling his sword out of his shield. "Wolzard." He then took a slash at the Faunus.

Tyrian ducked and ran up close to Omni before swinging one of his blades.

He deflected it with his shield before saying. "Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro!" as he slashed at him with his now purple covered blade.

The faunus' eyes widened as it cut down from his shoulder to his hip. He stumbled back as Omni raised his shield up as it opened up to reveal a demonic red eye.

"Douza Uru Zazaado!" He yelled as purple wolf heads were sent flying at him as Tyrian was sent flying by the explosions. "Uru Ugaro!" He said before sending another purple slash at the Faunus.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he was sent into a wall as Omni walked towards him and raised his sword to his neck.

"Kneel or face the wrath of Infershia." he said in a cold tone as Salem entered the room.

"What's going on here?"

Omni turned to her. "Your ally wanted to try his strength against me. But as you can see my lady, it didn't end well."

"Damn, he just wrecked Tyrian." snickered Mercury.

"And with that strange Semblance too." Emerald said as Omni deactivated the power he borrowed.

"It wasn't a Semblance, but a dark power from a world where magic exists. And I just used the most foulest in that world." He said while walking to Salem and bowing. "Forgive me my lady."

She looked at him and the hole that was made in the side. 'Such power, if that could best Tyrian imagine how it will fair against the kingdoms.'

'Please buy it.' Omni thought in his head.

"You are forgiven, but do try to keep from causing too much damage."

"Yes my lady." He bowed again as he got up and presented her with another bundle of black roses. "For the forgiving goddess."

Salem blushed again while accepting the roses as everyone there was surprised at this odd action.

'Damn this guy is a player.' thought Mercury.

"I'll take my leave." He said while walking away. "I hope to see your beauty again, lady Salem."

She blushed again as Omni walked away.

(With Omni)

He looked around before tapping at the screen. "Hey guys, I know this is odd but hear me out. I'm just doing this to cause mischief and maybe give the hero's some new allies and some time to regroup." He eyed the window. "Don't worry I'm a good guy but I'm just in character so hush. Please?"

He heard knocking. "I better get going and the next time you see me here, I'll make sure to show you my results. So bye~" he then caused the screen to turn black as a giggle of glee was heard at the other end.


	31. Chapter 31

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 31

Rock gets high again, this is a sequel to the first chapter found in the first part.

Series: Black Lagoon

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the lagoon company's base Rock was sighing while going over the currency they had to see if they could afford more ammo or had any leftover for some fun on their own. And it wasn't that much, just a few tens and fives, nothing much.

"Revy's not gonna like this." he muttered while leaning back in the chair and feeling a headache coming on. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll use up her bullets before she can try shooting me.' That's when he got a stupid idea, again. 'Maybe I should get high again? Maybe pass the time?'

That idea actually made him wanna try it, but the problem was that last joint was spur of the moment, and when he snapped out of it he was gorging on cheetos with Revy kicking his ass after he was done. Plus the only person he knew who might have some was-

'Oh boy.' he thought with a groan at the irish man. 'He probably smoked it all anyway. Plus Revy would kill me with her hands if I did that again.'

And cue a knock at the door.

"Huh?" He was about to open it before hearing a familiar voice.

"LEPRECHAUNS! LEPRECHAUNS EVERYWHERE!"

'Oh no.' that's when the door was kicked in and Leigharch walked in frantically while holding his fists up like a boxer.

"Get away ya tiny green wearing bastards! I don't have your pot o' gold!"

"Um….hi."

"Rock! Grab something before they bite your legs off!" he yelled while throwing punches left and right at the air.

'Shit, he's really out of here.' he thought while standing up. "Um, what exactly are you talking about?"

"The little people! The ones that eat your pants and fuck your sisters with shoe laces!"

Rock sweatdropped while seeing a lit joint in one of his hands and gulped. "Um, hey, mind if I take a hit off that?"

"Sure, I don't mind as long as you don't shoot me in the blimey stones." He laughed.

'I'm going to regret this.' he thought taking it and took a deep inhale before letting the smoke out and started feeling relaxed. "Wow, I think I get what you mean."

"Yeah now if you excuse me I'm going to punch the living shit out of these fuckers."

"Wait, I got a better idea." he wobbled over with a smile. "We go find the Doctor, he knows what to do for everything!"

"Good call! We can take my jeep to find him." grinned the irishman as they headed down the steps and got in his vehicle while he started it up. "Tell me if any Daleks are lurking about, we'll take those trashcan sons of bitches straight to hell!"

"Alright! And let's go fuck some bitches!" Rock laughed like an insane monkey on drugs. "Hit it!"

It roared to life and barreled away while we see Benny, Butch, and Revy drive back up to the place while Butch was confused at seeing the jeep driving away.

"...was that Leigharch's jeep?"

"What's that guy want?" asked Benny as they got out and walked up the steps.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that leprechaun bastard was out for some joyride with that tiny stick of his." spoke Revy.

As they walked into the room, they saw that no one was there and some white stuff was sprinkled on the ground.

Butch bent down and got some on his fingers and rubbed them together before sighing. "Fuck, where's Rock at?"

"No clue." Benny shrugged before realizing something. "Shit, he went with Leigharch."

"Fuck!" yelled Revy with a frown. "No way! I'm not gonna deal with his ass going after more cheetos like that! We're going after them so I can kick both their asses!"

"Save some for me." Butch smirked.

The three of them rushed down to the car while we cut back to the other guys who were laughing while trading the joint around.

"Zuba! I see why that's so fucking funny! Ha! Zuba." Rock laughed.

"Holy shit, dalek!" cried Leigharch turning the jeep quickly and hitting a trashcan over and with some people running away while he skidded and tried to keep driving down the road. "You won't be probing any of us today!"

Rock laughed before seeing some people. "Oh god! Cybermen! Get them before they spot us!"

"I've got a better idea. Get the glock I have under the seats, we'll put lead in their tincan heads!"

Rock grinned while getting the glocks. "I'm ready captain!"

The jeep screeched to a halt near the confused people who went wide eyed seeing the guns out and ducked when bullets went flying before pulling their own guns out and started shooting at the side of the jeep.

"Come and get us you hunk of iron! I'm ready for you this time!" Leigharch yelled.

"MERMAID ASSES!" called Rock hallucinating and seeing mermaids down the road. "Look at their lush asses and tits! Follow them!"

The jeep roared to life again before driving through the people and causing damages to the stores outside. With at least one dog getting run over but that was a chihuahua and no one likes them that much.

Following the damage was the lagoon company with Revy loading her guns.

"Great, now we have more bills to pay." She grumbled while taking aim.

"I think I saw a China shop getting destroyed."

"Oh boy, If Balalaika doesn't kill them Mr. Chang will." spoke Benny while seeing the jeep go faster.

"CHANGE!" Yelled Rock while shooting at random trees and buildings. "FREE CHANGE!"

"Holy shit! I can see the flying goombas now!" cried Leigharch swerving the jeep. "Where's Mario when you need him?"

"I don't know but I see Mickey Mouse! And he's climbing down a beanstalk!" cried Rock while he pulled his tie off and tied it around his forehead while squinting his eyes. "We show them what Japan can do! We blow them all up!"

"That's the spirit!" He laughed before swerving. "Wow! Almost hit St. Patrick!"

Away we see Shenhua walking down the street while idly noticing the tires screeching. 'Must be some idiot.'

Just then a jeep drove to the side of her as the front door opened as someone grabbed her and pulled her in as the door was closed by gravity as they went down a hill.

"I got you sexy Mulan!" Rock smirked while hugging her tight.

"What the-get off!" she growled pushing his face away and saw who was driving. "Oh no, you off to mars again? And with Jap man too, what you two idiots doing driving around like this?"

"Simple." Leigharch smirked. "We're saving the world from killer pigs."

"And we saved you sexy." Rock smiled. "How about a kiss for your hero?"

She growled before slapping him and slipped in the backseat while looking at the irish man. "Stop jeep now."

"I can't do that. We gotta kill all these bacon flavored bastards and find the Doctor! He'll help us get away from the goombas. By the way have you seen where Mario went to?"

"...you're bat shit insane!"

"And you're a MILF." Rock grinned like an idiot.

She growled and reached over to try and grab the wheel. "Give me that."

"No!" Leigharch yelled while smacking her hands. "No one touches mister cock!"

'No more miss nice girl.' thought Shenhua before the jeep swerved and she fell back on the seat. "Whatchu doing now?"

"We gotta follow the mermaids and their asses! They'll lead us to what we need!" spoke Rock while raising his fist. "Long live the rising sun!"

"And the tits of an Irish woman!"

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' She thought before seeing Rock taking his pants off and started to wave the pants around like he just came from a football game.

"What the hell is he doing now?" asked Butch seeing the pants waving around outside the window. "Please tell me he's not going streaking now."

"No, but he has a hostage in the back."

"Who?"

"Some Chinese girl."

Revy chuckled and snorted. "Oh my god, that dumb chinglish bitch? Oh man that's a riot!"

"Then that would mean she's seeing him in his underwear." Benny idly remarked which made her stop.

"...that bastard!" She yelled before a pair of underwear landed on the windshield. "I'm gonna rip him a new asshole!"

That was when a red and black bra landed on the windshield and got hooked on the wipers.

'Oh man Rock, you're really digging your grave.' thought Butch while we cut to back in the jeep.

Rock groaned while Shenhua had him in a choke hold while she was blushing.

"Now I pop your head off for that!"

"Why? I just saved you from the facehugger." He groaned.

"That my bra you bastard!"

"Oh my god! The mermaid's are fading! They're unhappy!" cried Leigharch while hitting the gas. "Get the maiden's clothes!"

"Ok." Rock said while breaking free and, with the use of camera angles and zooming, took off her clothes and threw them out the window. "We gotta get to the nude beach before dawn!"

"And it's sunset!" Leigharch yelled while speeding up. "YYYYAAAHHHHOOOOO!"

Revy moved her head out the side window and started shooting at the jeep's back tires.

"We are hit! Get the glocks out!"

Rock nodded before taking them and fired at the other car. "You can't keep us from the asses!"

"Damn it Rock! Why did you have to get high!?"

"I'M THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC! I REMEMBER IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TOO!" he laughed before one of the tires got shot and the jeep started leaning a little. "I'M EATING CHEERIOS WITH A FORK!"

"Not that shit again!" she cursed while shooting the other one out as it started drying on it's rims now. 'What I wouldn't give for an RPG right now.'

"We're going down! Let's go back to the future!"

"And bang some mermaids!" He laughed.

Shenhua growled and reached from the back and covered Leigharch's eyes. "You idiot stop driving jeep now!"

"AHHH! DEMON LLAMA! AHHHH!" He screamed while turning around and headed towards the Black Lagoon gang. At 99 miles an hour or more!

"SHIT!" cursed Revy getting back in while Butch swerved the carve quickly and just scuffed the side while the jeep barreled away. "Fucking shit! Turn this around!"

Butch obliged while the jeep was making sparks due to the back rims and with Rock seeing they were nearing a parked car with a certain member of the triad standing next to it while smoking a cigarette.

"CHEERIOS!"

He turned and saw the jeep going too fast and reacted quickly before pulling his guns out and shot at the front tires, blowing them out as he jumped to the side and saw it skid on the ground with sparks before crashing into a stoplight and stopping. "Huh, that looks familiar."

"Ugh…" groaned Shenhua while seeing that the two men flew out of the car from the collision and were sent flying into the water.

They gasped and shook their heads while seeing mermaids still winking at them.

"I'll get Ariel!" Rock grinned while a shard of glass was imbedded in his shoulder.

"And I'll get Lock Nessy."

A car skidded to a stop with Revy stepping out while Shenhua and her both looked livid.

"What?" She frowned while covering her body with her hands.

"Nothing, but you need to fucking shave that bush." she smirked while the taiwan woman flipping her off before moving towards Rock. "Oh Rock, can you turn around?"

"Why-"

BANG!

He went wide eyed as a bullet nearly went through his head.

"You're gonna get your ass in the car and not try anything or I'll take out your kneecaps next."

"O-Ok sexy babe." He gulped while swimming towards the shore. That got him a gun pointed right at his head with Revy looking more annoyed. "Um...I mean yes?"

"That's better."

Rock gulped while staying silent.

(Later)

"Well I gotta say that was impressive." remarked Mr. Chang at the base with Shenhua dressed and him smiling. "That must have been quite the trip eh Rock?"

"Yep mister teddy bear." He said while still under the effects.

"Well be careful, otherwise you might end up in a drug coma or even odd on that stuff. And might wanna go easy or Shenhua here is gonna lend a hand with Revy and 'discipline' you." he chuckled.

Rock gulped. "O-Ok. But one question."

"And that would be?"

"Got any change for a cheerio?"

"Nope, but you're gonna need to start flashing some cause all that property damage doesn't come cheap."

"Huh? Like…..my virginity?!" He yelled with wide eyes. "AHH! Pedo!"

"Revy, can you knock him out until it wears off?" asked Butch with a sigh.

"After he tried to cop a feel? Hell yeah." She smirked before Rock suddenly ran out with Revy's shirt and bra.

"MINE!"

"...well I'll start ordering his coffin." remarked Benny while Revy's whole body started turning red, but not from embarrassment.

"I..I'LL KILL HIM AND RAPE HIS ASS!" She roared while running after him. "COME BACK HERE AND FACE MY COCK SHOT!"

"THEN FUCK ME THEN AHAHAHA!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU ALL RIGHT! FUCK YOU UP THAT IS!"

'I liked it better when he just got the munchies.' thought Butch rubbing the bridge of his nose.


	32. Chapter 32

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 32

What if Ruby got drunk?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, Midnight-

It was rainy night and everyone was asleep. Everything was quiet all except for a mouse and…

"Ah! Hic!"

A girl's voice in the somehow unlocked teacher's lounge with the lights on and the sound of liquid getting glugged down someone's throat.

"Ah! Now that stuff sure ain't sweet!" chimed Ruby holding a bottle while sitting at a table and looking a little flushed. "But it's good vodka hic!"

Yep, she's drinking, but blame Qrow for this one because she did see him as a role model.

She took another swig and stood up, albeit with trouble as she stumbled a little.

"Ah~ Oh this is good stuff." she said while smiling as she finished the bottle and stumbled out of the room. 'I wonder what the others are doing.'

She moved through the halls before walking into JNPR's room by mistake. "Hey guys! I'm home hic!"

"Yawn." Pyrrha said while waking up. "Ruby?"

"Yang, thats my name hic." she smiled while walking towards Ren and rubbed his head. "Blake? Where's your ears?"

"Ruby, that's not Blake." spoke Pyrrha while seeing her wobble. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm great hic!" She smiled while looking at Jaune. "Weiss? Did you get girlier?"

"I'm Jaune." he replied. "And if you're not drunk, then why does your breath smell?"

" I don't smell." She hiccuped while pointing to Nora. "That's Blake's job hic!"

"That's Nora."

"So? They have hic fat asses that are bigger than their fucking heads!"

"Ok, you need to really lay down." spoke Ren.

"Shut up Zwei!"

"Pyrrha grab her legs." Jaune whispered. "She's gonna get hurt if we just let her walk around like this."

"Right Jaune." She said before seeing that Ruby was already gone. "Oh no! Guys we gotta stop her!"

"And get my Ren subduction panties back!" Nora blushed.

They blinked and looked at the girl funny.

"What? Don't tell me you don't have subduction underwear for your lovers."

"No, in fact that is one of the rarest and least likely known things ANYONE would even know about."

"...virgins." She muttered annoyed.

(With Ruby)

-CFVY's Room-

Slam slam SLAM SLAM!

The two guys and two girls bolted open and saw Ruby wobble in who was hiccuping.

"Thanks hic, that door was talking smack." She smiled while looking at Velvet. "Cardin? Did you lose weight?"

"R-Ruby? What are you doing in here?" she yawned.

"I'm here hic, to fuck...hic that bed." She slurred while grabbing Fox. "Soft bed."

'Um….this is odd.' he thought while cringing at her breath and tried pushing her off.

"Aw! Don't be mean little dildo!" she whined gripping him tighter.

'Where did that come from?!' He thought before Ruby puked in his face.

"Ah...much better." She hiccuped while letting go of Fox and grabbed Yatsuhashi. "You really got fat Coco."

"Hey!" growled said girl. "I'm not getting chunk, and have you been drinking?"

"No hic!" She yelled while hugging tighter. "Did you eat my hic cookies? Because you're so damn FAT!" She then slapped his ass. "Especially in the old hic caboose!"

Coco growled at that while Yatsuhashi blushed a little.

"Hic, Cardin, where are you? I have a PUNCH for your testicles!"

"Eep!"

Coco got up and tried yanking Ruby off. "Snap out of it you drunk!"

"I'm not hic, drunk Jaune!" She yelled while struggling against the yanking. "Go fuck Velvet or something!"

"Just shut up!"

"No!" she growled while tackling Coco on the bed while straddling her waist. "I am the king!"

"Get off me!"

Ruby then felt sick before puking on Coco. "Ugh...no more cookies for me hic."

"AHHH! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed as Ruby sat on her gut hard before getting off and nuzzled Velvet's ass.

"So big and huge, like a hic bunny rabbit in fucking heat!" She purred like a cat while closing her eyes. She then started to lick it.

"Ah! R-Ruby! Stop!" cried Velvet with embarrassment while Fox moved over and tried pulling Ruby's legs.

"Oh yes~ That feels good." She hiccuped while purring more before kissing the ass, kicked Fox in the gut, and ran out of the room. "Later!"

Velvet covered herself while Coco and Fox went to get washed up.

-Glynda's office-

'I really despise paperwork.' Glynda thought while finishing part two of fifty stacks of paperwork. 'I should be out there actually being a huntress instead of staying cooped up.'

PUNCH!

"RUBY HIC PUNCH!" Yelled Ruby while punching the door off. "He he~ I'm a Yangy~"

"Miss Rose!" Glynda stood up with a frown. "What in all of Vale are you doing?"

She looked at her and giggled. "Nothing uncle Qrow hic."

'Uncle Qrow?'

"Hic." She said while walking over and smiled. "Hi."

"Miss Rose, have you been drinking?" she frowned. "Because that is strictly against Beacon's rules."

"Nope, but I have been," she grinned before taking her panties off and showed her ass to Glynda. "Asstastic today! Hic!"

Glynda blushed at this.

"Like my ass? Big ain't it ha ha!"

"M-Miss Rose! Don't do that!" she frowned holding her crop up and used her Semblance to put them back on the girl. "You're going to talk to Ozpin about this young lady."

"You have to answer this hic." She giggled. "What is better, a boy's cock or a girl's cock?" She then ran out of the room fast.

"Get back here Miss Rose!"

(With Ruby)

-RWBY's room-

Ruby giggled loudly before knocking on the door softly. "Open hic up, White Fang is hic here! Take me to your cookies!"

It slowly opened to show a yawning Weiss. "R...Ruby?"

"Oh you're so damn fucking cute Nora!" She screamed before hugging Weiss. "And so cold hic hic hic!"

"Gah!" she groaned while Blake and Yang walked over, confused at the sight.

"Oh Nora, why are you so obsessed with Ren." She pointed to Yang. "He's just a hic emo!"

"Ruby, that's Yang." spoke Blake confused. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fucking fine Pyrrha! Just go fuck your obsession! Just do it before...before…" she sniffled. "Before you lose it to NORA AWAWAWA!"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Asked Weiss.

"Nora! Why are you so mean! I was hic trying to give you a hug and you're being mean!"

"Ruby, are you drunk?" frowned Yang with her arms crossed.

"No!" She cried before suddenly calming down and grinned. "But Nora is so sexy that I want to elope with her and make hic science babies!"

"Ok this got a lot more weirder." frowned Weiss trying harder to push Ruby off her.

"No!" She pouted. "Don't push me! I just want a baby."

Weiss blushed before Ruby started to take her night wear off. "Yang! Blake! Help!"

They rushed towards her but it was too late as Ruby already took the night wear off and started to smell it.

"AH~ It's so good!"

Yang moved over and wrapped Ruby in a hug and pulled her into the room. "Blake help me tie her legs up."

"No!" She yelled while bashing Yang on the nose while getting out and running away with the nightwear.

"Ow!" she hissed grabbing her nose. "Oh that girl is SO grounded."

"I agree." Blake nodded while getting some bandages and wrapped Yang's head with it, and making it look like a mummy's head. "...oops."

"Just go after her!"

(With Ruby)

-Ozpin's office-

"DAD!" She yelled out while slamming the doors open. "DAD WHERE ARE YOU HIC?!"

Ozpin looked up from his cup of coffee and looked at Ruby confused. "Miss Rose?"

"Dad!" She cried out before hugging him. "Oh dad I missed you hic!"

'What the…?'

"Dad, you're so cool! I hic love you!" Ruby hiccuped while being WAY too affectionate. And by that she was nuzzling his cheek. "Ya know, I really wish when we use to hug. Let's do it WAY more often."

"Miss Rose, did you drink?"

"No." she pouted. "I'm not drunk hic."

'She's drunk, a lot.'

"Dad, I love you!" She smiled as teams RWBY, CFVY, JNPR, and Glynda ran into the room. "Kiss hic me!"

"RUBY NO!" Yelled Yang in horror.

Ozpin saw Ruby grab his cheeks and managed to hold her back long enough for Glynda to run over and help get her off.

"Aw! Uncle Qrow! You big meany!"

"Can someone knock her out already?" spoke Coco.

"That would make it worse." Yatsuhashi sweatdropped as Ruby kicked Glynda's knee and got out of her grip before kissing Ozpin's cheek.

"I hic love you dad."

Ozpin sighed while moving his hand near her neck and pinched it, hitting a soft spot and causing Ruby to pass out right there.

"Wow! What was that?" Nora asked with wide eyes.

"A nerve pinch miss Valkyrie."

"Great, so can we go to bed now?" asked Ren letting out a yawn.

"You can but expect a full report on this matter in the morning."

They nodded while Ruby's team carried her away.

"Ozpin." Glynda sighed. "What should be done with Miss Rose?"

"Keep all the alcohol locked and hidden away and talk to her about every downside to over drinking."

She nodded.

(Next morning)

"Ugh…." groaned Ruby while waking up. "What hit me….?" she tried to sit up, but saw she was tied to the bed, and also naked too. "AHH-OW! My head!"

"Looks like someone's awake." remarked Blake slowly waking up with a yawn.

"Blake! Ow...what happened and why am I naked?"

"Because you took my clothes." Weiss frowned while yawning.

"Wait what?" She blinked before feeling sick. "Ugh...my tummy." 'Wait...oh no! I..I indulged again!'

"Ruby." frowned Yang standing up. "You were drunk last night."

"..." she gulped while trying to get out of the ropes. "Eep."

"Ruby, why the heck did you drink!?" Yang frowned in anger.

"Um….well you see I like drinking and thanks to uncle Qrow, I kind of became a taster. But sometimes I indulge too much."

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna have a BIG talk with him." she frowned. "And you're gonna stop because I'm gonna make sure you can't stand the sight of that stuff again."

"No! You can't do that!" She panicked. "It's my past time!"

"Well I'm not gonna let you screw your body up over something like that. I've already talked with Ozpin and you're gonna deal with that hangover on your own without pain pills, WHILE watching a long documentary on what that stuff can do to you."

"I KNOW WHAT IT DOES OW!" She yelled. "I just drink it for fun not for what you're thinking about!"

"Even still that's not changing my mind. I also told everyone else not to let you out no matter how much you plead."

Ruby sniffled. "You're so mean! And I watched you drinking when you thought I was in bed." She frowned. "Hypocrite!"

Yang blushed.

"Let me out Yang!" she cried struggling in the binds.

"No, you started this and now you have to pay for it." She frowned as she got ready to leave along with Weiss and Blake.

"I just need to do something." Blake said as the two teammates left the room before she looked around and moved towards Ruby and gave her a bottle of wine. "It's between us girls. All right?"

"Thanks Blake, you're a lifesaver."

"I know and truth be told, I'm a taster too." She winked while cutting the binds around Ruby's arms. "But I better get going, however next time you have the urge to drink, bring me along so you don't go bat shit on us."

"You got it." She smiled as Blake left the room and she took a sip of the bottle. "Ah, Vale 23XX, my favorite, hic."


	33. Chapter 33

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 33

What if the Hellmans finally won?

Series: Neighbors from Hell

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After another grueling day at work, Balthazor Hellman hobbled through the front door feeling down "I'm home!" he called with little enthusiasm.

"Hey honey." waved his wife Tina from the kitchen while sipping from her usual glass of wine. "How was work?"

"Awful, I got promoted again and, big surprise, it's even further from the drill." he sighed walking over and leaning on the kitchen island. "I swear it's like the longer we stay the longer it takes just for me to get promoted in the right direction. Did up suddenly become down when I wasn't looking?"

"I highly doubt that." Vlaartark said while shaving his legs in the sink. "Humans are just backwards savages."

"And Killbride's something on his own." spoke Pazuzu while helping Vlaartark wash the hair down the drain. "You remember that golf trip where his wife titty fucked that horse? I lost my left nard because he used me as a golf ball!"

"And again, I'm so sorry." spoke Balthazor with a sigh. "Next time maybe I should just use a real dog or just a stuffed one."

"Well at least you got the easy part of the mission, I swear I'm going to lose it if I have to keep spending time with that dog fucking whore Marjoe." she frowned finishing her glass with a sigh. "Being a housewife in this disgusting plain of existence is NOT as easy as TV says it is."

"You think you have problems?" Their daughter Mandy questioned. "Try being a teenager for a day then you can complain. Every other word out of the other teens mouths either involves Genitals or screwing. Not to mention Wayne becomes even more of a douchebag everyday. Just yesterday after gym class I walked out of the showers I saw him in the girls locker room and he took my underwear from my locker. Though going commando for a day was a little liberating."

"Well how do you think the animals around there feel? I had to dissect a frog for biology, but the teacher didn't even bother to kill them, we had to dissect them while they were still alive." spoke Josh while catching a fly with his tongue. "I couldn't even say anything cause one of the guys thought it would be funny to make one dance while it's guts spilled out onto the table. Then they put the intestines on the frog's head and made a joke about it being a 'Rastafrogian'."

"So glad we can stay home all the time." whispered Vlaartark before hissing from his shaving before shuddering blissfully. "Oh~! Knicked myself a little."

"Kids, you've got the easiest jobs of all. Have you even HEARD of the things Marjoe and her dog do when no one's around." Tina shuddered in disgust while sticking her tongue out. "Only the sluttiest succubi of hell would ever do the things that woman does."

"You should hear it from Champers point of view." Josh spoke. "That dog is begging to die."

"I'm just hoping it gets easier tomorrow." sighed Balthazor walking over and sitting on the couch with a relaxed smile.

"Not so fast pal." Pazuzu spoke jumping up to sit next to Balthazor. "You got a letter today, from Satan." The goblin informed holding up a flaming red envelope.

"Aw man. Can't it wait? I was gonna watch Family Matters."

"Do you really gotta ask that when Satan's involved?" Pazuzu raised an eyebrow.

Balthazor looked at the goblin and sighed before taking it. "Alright, I'll read it." he broke the seal and fished out the letter inside as tiny souls floated out with pained moans before reading it.

Dear Balthazor.

I will be paying you and your family a visit to discuss matters of the utmost important business with an old associate. Have your home presentable by 7:00 PM or you're fired, literally.

Satan.

Balthazor paled and jumped up. "Guys! We've got to get this house in shape before seven tonight!"

The family rushed throughout the house in panic, scrambling to make everything perfect, well by demon standards anyway.

"Why in Hell would Satan want to hold a meeting here?!" Questioned Tina closing the curtains.

"He's Satan, he can do whatever he wants." spoke Vlaartark who was tossing random stuff into a closet.

"I got the bone torches!" Josh called running up from the basement. "Where should I hang them?"

"Near the fireplace sweetie and don't forget to add a little burning rat to help keep them going with an added fresh scent." spoke Tina while grabbing various food out. "Now to get a big feast ready."

Around five to seven everything had been set up like it was from Him and the family had reverted to demon form.

"Okay everything looks good and-Mandy! What are you wearing?" Balthazor questioned.

"What? I was going for the succubus look," she said gesturing to her skimpy outfit. "I did excel in my Sexual Torture Education class after all."

"What? When did you even- you know what never mind, just change into something else quick!"

"Ugh, fine." she frowned heading back to her room.

"When were you going to tell me she was in Sex Tort Ed?" Balthazor asked his wife.

"I thought you knew?" Tina shrugged.

"Of course I didn't know! If I did I would have said something about it cause she's too young to be torturing the damn with her body. I would have preferred her to do it in college but not in high school."

"You'd be surprised how well she does in that class, she barely touches them and they get off like that." Tina spoke snapping her two fingers. "Her teacher says she might be eligible for a college scholarship." smiled Tina with pride.

"Well I-wait really? Scholarship?" he replied intrigued.

"Yep, who knows, she might even get into Flail University. and she hasn't even had her own cherry popped."

"Wow, FU? For real?"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Pazuzu cut in.

"Agreed, if we don't focus Satan will have our heads on pikes, literally." spoke Vlaartark just as they heard a loud boom before a whirlwind appeared in the center of the room making them brace themselves.

When it died down Satan appeared in a black business suit. "Hello Hellman's." He greeted before noticing the decor and frowned "Oh for the love of...No, now's not the time to get upset."

"Uh, welcome your lordship of the damned." greeted Balthazor while they all bowed. "We've done our best to make our home feel as much like Hell as possible."

Satan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hellman when I said make your home presentable , I meant clean up. Ugh, can't believe this ,have to do everything myself." He grumbled before waving his hand and making the living room look like it normally did and the family back in human form with Mandy standing next to them, much to their confusion. "I'll deal with you later, after this meeting."

"Uh...Would I be overstepping my bounds if I asked, why you would hold a meeting here, in our House?" Asked Balthazor.

"If you must know it wasn't my idea." he sighed while rubbing his head. "It's because the man upstairs wanted to come by for a visit."

"Wait you mean-"

"Yes, the big guy himself, and as usual he's late." he frowned looking at a wristwatch. "I swear he do Ies this just to make me look like a big fool."

The Hellmans were in shock before a light appeared from above. They could hear an angel chorus while a figure started to slowly descend down dressed in blue suit with white hair, a beard, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hello Satan."

"God, you're looking well. How's your son?"

"Still getting over what happened with the Jews and the whole crucifixion thing, but otherwise alright."

"Oh. My God." Mandy spoke before covering her mouth.

"Yes, that's me." he nodded with a smile before looking around. "Cozy place you have, love what you did with the furniture."

"Uh, that's...An interesting suit," said Tina "not that it doesn't look good on you lord! It's just... I pictured you in something more… white."

"After labor day? No way." he waved a hand and shook his head. "Besides, it matches my eyes."

"If they could see them past this ridiculous sunglasses.

"Um…..Satan, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on?" asked Balthazor while bracing himself.

"That's what I'd like to know." God said as he put his hands in his pockets. "You said you'd have that drill business taken care of yet it's still under construction."

"Oh, well that's what I sent them here for." he replied gesturing to the Hellman's with a frown. "And yet so far there's been no good results."

"It's not my fault, my boss, Mr. Killbride won't put me on the project no matter how much I get promoted, if we could use our powers it would be easy, but Satan has a rule against using them on mortals."

"Actually that's my rule." God said before taking a seat on the couch.

"What?" spoke Josh confused. "Why?"

"Same reason I told the wizards of old not to show off their powers. Humans can't comprehend them."

"One look at any symbol of power makes people want it for themselves. No matter what they have to sacrifice or who they have go through." Satan added while God was relaxing.

"But even I know there are times when that rule has to be bent a little. Especially now, because if that drill reaches Hell, not only will it throw the balance of power out of whack, but then they'll realize Heavens in the clouds, and we have enough trouble hiding it from airplane pilots and astronauts. It'll be a matter of time before they try to reach that too. Then there's no paradise or eternal damnation for anyone."

"What!? But that means no one to torture souls!" spoke Balthazor in worry.

"And an inevitable war with Earth followed by Armageddon." Satan said. "And that won't do cause we already had it scheduled after a few hundred more years. And I really hate rescheduling."

"Not to mention all the innocent people who won't be raptured." Josh tossed in.

"So now do you see why I'm here? One side can't go on without the other." spoke God. "So, as of right now I'm giving you each one of these." God spoke and held up a hand full of glowing white cards.

"Playing cards?" spoke Vlaartark in confusion.

"Not exactly, Think of them as Licences to kill." he clarified as the cards floated over and hovered in front of each family member. "I'm giving each of you one of these to help in your mission, along with cleansing the world of sinners. The only rule, is you can't let it get out to the public that you're demons."

"Wait, I'm really lost. Isn't it a sin to actually go out and kill people?" asked Josh.

"Well normally, yes. You see taking someone's life is one of the worst things to do. However, considering that the population on the Earth is getting a little too large for comfort, I've been meaning to do something about them. But if I started going around giving people heart attacks that might turn into some weird trend for people."

"And making their hearts explode would raise too many questions." The dark lord stated. "Despite how much fun it is."

"That's why I want all of you to go ahead and...well you can put it down as trimming a little fat. And by fat I mean sinners. Like some of the people in this town, if you can manage to kill them without any innocent people knowing or let it get out who you really are, then I'll overlook it and not smite any of you. Once the drill is out of commission then both of us will be happy and you won't have to worry about me until Armageddon comes around."

"Sweet." Mandy said looking at the card. "Does that include disgusting teen perverts?"

"Of course, best to get rid of them before they grow up to be worse off than they are now. Just don't make them suffer too much."

"Define too much."

"Not too slow, not too painful, and please keep it restricted to those who indulge in things like premarital sex, assault, drug abuse, anything that falls in the category of the Seven Sins."

"And gays?"

"Nah, I've actually started to grow accustomed to homosexuality, love is love." the heavenly Father shrugged. "I'm thinking about keeping them around after the Apocalypse."

"Well that's one thing we can agree on." Satan said to his associate with a nod while he rubbed its chin.

"What about a certain woman who's annoying and is constantly having relations with her dog?" asked Tina with eager.

"Do that dog a favor and take her out, as long as her family isn't around to see. Those poor kids of her's have been through enough because of her poor parenting."

"Yes!" she smiled while trying to keep from jumping up and down. "Oh thank you Go-I mean, thank you Lord."

Balthazor stood in shock while looking at the card. "I could even kill my boss?"

"You'd be doing the entire world a favor. I've lost faith in that jackass turning his life around decades ago. Trust me he needs to die if that's the only way to get the Drill out of commission, you can even make him suffer a little before you kill him. Also see what you can do about a that racist wife of his."

"Oh happy days!" cheered the demon who did a small dance before seeing Satan glare at him and quickly stopped with a gulp. "I mean, thank you very much."

"Alright," God said as he stood up. "Thank you for having me, you have a lovely home. Satan keep up the good work."

"Will do, see you when I plan to burn your holy land to the ground."

"And I'll see you afterwards. When I win." he waved before the same light shined down and he went floating up into it.

"Alright Hellman's, this is your chance to try and do something right for once, Don't screw it up. I'll send up some things to help so you don't screw it up."

"I swear sir, by the end of the day tomorrow that drill will be scrap, and you'll be having a ton of new souls for torturing."

"I'll hold you to that." He said and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Later Tina and Balthazor lay in bed looking at the cards.

"Tomorrow's a big day baby." Tina said in excitement, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"I know right? I just can't believe God himself would help us. Tina please tell me this isn't some crazy dream we're both having." he pleaded holding her by the shoulders.

"No, if this were a dream this whole town would be on fire." she smiled while looking at the cards. "I just can't figure out what to do first tomorrow. Should I torture her, make it quick so I don't have to listen to her, Or mix it up?"

"I know what you mean. I can't decide what I'm going to do about Don. Maybe I'll stab him in the back with his own letter opener."

"Oh come on honey that's small stuff. This is our one chance and it should be something you'll remember for the rest of your life."

"Good point. Ooh, maybe I should slice his throat open and let his blood paint the office red as the life slowly leaves his eyes."

"While that is good, I mean something bigger than just making him bleed out. After all for all the stuff he's done to you, don't you wanna really go nuts and do something huge?"

"Hmm….Oh I know." He chuckled before leaning in to whisper into Tina's ear.

"Ooh! Now you're talkin' Balthie."

"And that's the just the beginning. After words…" he whispered more of the plan into her ear making his wife feel antsy.

"Oh Balthazor." she spoke rubbing his chest

"And top it all off…"

When he finished his plan Tina instantly startled him and ripped open her pajama top. "Take me now!"

"With pleasure." He grinned and turned out the lights.

(Next day)

Balthazor had awoken bright and early. He eased out of bed trying not to disturb his wife's peaceful sleep before getting a clean suit out and started to get dressed while eyeing the licence on the small table with a grin. He went downstairs to get a bite from the kitchen only to find Mandy already there eating cereal.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Mandy." he greeted before feeling his serious side come out and sat next to her. "Mandy, before we go out and relish in the death of the people we've wanted to kill since day one, I think we need to have a serious talk."

"About what?"

"You being in Sex Tort Ed Class?"

"That? I thought you knew. You always looked over my report cards."

"Well, to be honest I just focused on your marks and not the actual subjects." he revealed rubbing the back of his head. "But more to the point at hand. Even though I'm proud of hearing you could get a scholarship with your skills, I still wanna be sure this is what you wanna do. I mean it just feels like you should have waited a few years."

"To be honest, in the beginning I never wanted to be in Sex Tort Ed. But the school required that we take it at least once, I just thought it was going to be a one time thing, but it turned out I was a natural. I got a perfect score in seduction and got put in the class long term. Pretty soon I was acing it in every lesson. foreplay, domination, bondage, and my teacher said my skills with sex toys are exemplary."

"Well believe me honey, I'm happy to hear that. The idea of you torturing souls by teasing them with all manner of sexual play is fine and dandy, I just wanna make sure it never gets to a point where you have to….well actually let them touch you so to speak."

"Oh they have, they just never get any farther then groping. I've been told I have remarkable control of my urges. And….I actually got into it because of you." she admitted looking away.

"What?" he looked at her in surprise.

"You're one of the best at what you do. You always came home happy, and when I was little I wanted to be just like you."

He looked at his daugher with a smile and wiped a tear from his eye before pulling her into a hug and looked her in the eyes. "Well honey, if you wanna be a succubus, then you go be the best damn succubus Hell has ever seen. You can even help daddy with this job I have for making Killbride's last day on Earth a living hell. But you're going to have to put those skills of yours to work on Wayne."

"Trust me, I was gonna go wild and make sure he knew he messed up. Big time. Oh, and before I forget we got a package from Satan." She said pointing to a box on the counter.

"Huh, must be stuff to help whack these idiots." He walked over to the box and opened it. "Okay, looks like there's a list of the objects included...Hmm. Contact lenses to see the targets sins."

"Can't we just look at them and decide if they should die or not?"

"Afraid not honey, remember this is a mission from God, there can't be any mistakes ." Said Balthazor who took out a pen and pressed the button before it changed into a dagger. "Now that's handy."

"Alright, fine."

Later the family was gathered in the kitchen, eager to get started, especially Tina who was throwing flaming darts at a Picture of Marjoe.

"So when do we begin the massacre? My mustache is tingling with anticipation." smiled Vlaartark.

"First off, did everyone put in the sin spotting lenses?"

"Yes, we all did Balthazor." Pazuzu said sharpening a knife.

"Um, actually I think I swallowed mine." spoke Josh with embarrassment before Mandy punched his gut and he coughed them up.

"You're welcome dork." The redhead teen spoke with a smirk.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding-" Josh was silenced when his sister slapped his head.

Tina went to open the door and was met by the sight of a weeping Marjoe who was holding Champers in her arms. "Marjoe?"

"Oh Tina! It's awful, just awful! Brad went and walked out on me!"

"Oh really?" she responded with fake concern. "Well why don't you come inside and tell me all about it?"

"It all happened when I was asleep. I woke up to find Brad and the kids gone along with their things. And a note that said he was taking the kids to live with his parents because I'm not a good enough mother and that he 'found god'."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." replied Tina while smirking in her head with the others trying to keep from snickering.

"This day can't possibly get worse." Marjoe said dropping Champers to the floor and covered her eyes.

"Oh don't say that." Tina said putting her hands on the human woman's shoulders. She gestured for the others towards the windows with them grinning and moved around closing the curtains and windows. "I can think of a few ways it could be so much more worse. Would you like to know how?"

"H-How?" asked Marjoe with tears in her eyes.

"Well for example one of your neighbors could despise you so much the could put their hands around your throat, like this, and strangle you while you slowly die." smiled Tina moving her hands around the woman's throat and started applying pressure. "Oh look, it's like the first day we met."

"Yeah, I guess that would be bad." Marjoe struggled to say. "Urk...Okay Tina, you made your point."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she smiled while squeezing tighter. "I can't seem to hear you with all that annoying and disgusting stuff you keep spouting on about between you and Champers." she pushed Marjoe down to the floor and climbed on top of the woman as her horns sprouted on her head.

Said woman's eyes widened while she let out a gasp and tried prying Tina's hands off her, but they wouldn't budge.

"You know what it's like having to hear that over and over while you choose to fuck a dog who wants to just die? It's worse than having to deal with the guys who kept hitting on me back in my highschool days. But there's a difference between you and them. They'll end up living, but with you, I'm going to make sure you can't breath a single breath ever again. And for the record Hell is real, it's our home, and for your sins of lust, you're going straight down there."

Marjoe kicked her legs while trying frantically to push Tina off her.

"Have fun being the bitch of a thousand horny demons for all eternity Marjoe, I'll be sure to visit, not." she grinned seeing the woman's face turn blue and even applied pressure using her knee which pushed the last air out and slowly heard the woman groan before total silence.

"Feel better hon?" Asked Balthazor.

"Sweetie I feel like taking you here and now, THAT'S how much I feel relief." she sighed getting off Marjoe's body while Champers moved over and put his ear against the woman's chest and when he didn't hear a heartbeat he felt like the happiest canine on the planet before hugging Tina's leg as tight as he could. "Trust us, you dealing with her another day is more torture than most demons could dish out."

"And considering she's gone, you still wanna die? Cause I can help you with that." spoke Pazuzu knife juggling.

He shook his head nervously before running to the door and scratched at it.

"Ah, I get it. He wants to go out and be free, far from this ungodly reminder, right?" guessed Vlaartark as he walked over and opened the door. "Go noble beast, live your life!"

Champer gave a bark and rushed out while running down the street and feeling free after so long and swore sunlight shone through the clouds as he ran from the horrible neighborhood.

"Okay so who's next, the alcoholic druggie next Door?" Asked Tina.

"Only if we have time. Mandy go find Wayne, Tina you get Killbride's wife."

"What about me dad?" asked Josh.

"You take care of any pedophiles and molesters. Vlaartatk, you go after rapists and murders. Pazuzu, you come with me to work."

"Aw yeah." grinned the goblin dog.

"And remember everyone, we need to keep it discreet so no killing unless you know you're alone."

"Right." all of them chorused.

"Alright, let's do this!"

The family split up with Balthazor and Pazuzu heading to Petromundo.

"Okay B, what's the plan?"

"First I need you to do some "work" on Don's new SUV." Balthazor said pointing at the car which was a as big as a small garage.

"I can do that, any particular ideas you want me to try out?"

"Just make sure it won't start, because I have feeling he's gonna be getting an emergency call later."

"You got it." the two hopped out of the vehicle with Balthazor going in the building and Pazuzu going under the hood of Killbride's SUV.

Meanwhile Mandy was following posts on the local social media to track her target, Wayne. So far she had found a trail leading him to the nearby skatepark. She found him there breaking wind in a blind boys face.

"Aw come on! Again?" the boy yelled before Wayne pantsed him and everyone laughed at the poor boy."

"Aw yeah! Now that's funny." laughed Wayne while high fiving his pals with Mandy glaring at him.

'This guy can't die soon enough.' she thought before she went over. 'Time to turn on the charm and get this dick alone.' "Hey Wayne." She said in a seductive voice.

He turned and smirked at seeing Mandy before walking up. "Hey Mandy, didn't see you there. Did you see that hillarious prank I pulled?"

"Yeah sure, hey you wanna have some real fun? Meet me behind that burger joint across the street in seven and I'll take you to heaven." She said as she pressed up against him.

"Heh, sure thing babe."

"See you there cutie." she winked and walked away while cringing in her head. "What a douchebag."

"See that guys? It's the ol' Wayne charm." smirked the boy to the others. "Gonna score me some tail."

"Woo! Go Wayne!"

After a few minutes Mandy barred the back door of the burger joint and waited for Wayne to arrive. After a minute or two she spotted said boy appearing with what seemed like his attempt to walk suavely.

"Hey Mandy, ready for a ride you'll never forget?" he asked her flirtatiously.

"I was gonna ask you that very same question." She stated while looking over his sins thanks to the help of the contacts in her eyes. 'Better make killing him slow.' she thought before jumping into him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist all while she frenched him.

He stumbled back in surprise and had to keep his feet planted before he held her from her waist while trying to wrestle his tongue against hers. 'Damn, this bitch must really want a dick in her twat.' he thought moving his hands to grope her ass.

Mandy cringed in disgust in her head while keeping a firm grip on him. He carried her closer to the building and her back came to rest on the wall as he started dry humping her. She decided she had enough before making sure no one else was around as her eyes started glowing green under the contacts.

Wayne was surprised as he started to feel fatigue. The tempo in his thrust began to lessen before he pulled away from her. "Whoo! Wow that was… holy fuck."

"Aw, what's the matter? Am I too much woman for you, or are you just not man enough?" she teased.

"I just need a sec, believe me I'm more man then you can handle."

"No, you're not." she said plainly before letting go and pushed him down on his back.

He was about to get angry with her before she straddled his waist. Her hands went to the sides of his face and she kissed him again. 'Woah, she really is a horny bitch.' He thought before he gave in and returned the kiss. It was by far one of the best make ours he ever had. But oddly enough the more they kissed the more felt himself getting weaker. 'Did I get drunk last night? I don't remember getting a hangover, but why else am I feeling tired?' he questioned before Mandy pulled out of the kiss and looked at him with a dark chuckle. "Why are you-" he started to say before noticing how hoarse his voice was. "What the?"

"What's wrong? Feeling a little weak?" she questioned moving a hand under his chin. "It's not surprising, succubus magic tends to have that on you humans."

"S...Succu-what?" he asked while trying to get up, but he felt so weak he couldn't get her off.

"A female demon that feeds off the arousal and sexual energy of her victims." she answered while chuckling. "You fell for this like I knew you would, but that's what you get for thinking with just that itty bitty thing between your legs you call a dick. Now for your sins I will send you to hell." She said as her horns sprouted.

His eyes widened while making a hoarse scream while trying harder to get her off, but it just made him exert more energy than he needed. "No please, I'm innocent!"

"Oh please, you can't hide your sins from my eyes. Stealing money from your own father, using performance enhancing drugs, oh and best of all screwing your stepmother while she was unconscious from overdosing on Sleeping pills, on more than one occasion." she listed off with a scowl. "Is that something you planned for me? Drug me and fuck me bareback without my consent? Getting me pregnant every time like your whore stepmother?"

He gulped and looked around before replying in a squeaky voice. "No?"

"If it's any consolation, your life force won't go to waste. See when succubus drains a human their breasts get bigger along with their hips and asses." she smirked while she leaned down and captured his lips again and started sucking up the rest of his life. His body began to shrivel up like a raisin and his hair fell out. He was nothing more than a lifeless husk of skin and bones when she was done. "Well that's the end of him." She said before wiping her lips, pulled out her phone, and dialed her father. It rang a few times before getting picked up.

"Yes Mandy?"

"I took care of Wayne, his life force tasted like shit," she said before spitting. "but it was still _SOOO_ worth it. I'm gonna go after his friends next so they don't tell anyone he was with me."

"Good call, but um...did you….you know."

"Relax dad, I just made out with him, he didn't even drop his pants. Although I may need new Bra's and panties, can I take his wallet?"

"Only if the body can be identified, if not just take the money."

"Gotcha dad, good luck with his dad, I'll see you at home when I'm done." she hung up before looting her victim's corpse. "Sweet, five hundred dollars and sixty seven cents. Thank you Wayne." She said before tossing the open wallet next to the body and strut off humming a tune.

With Josh and Vlaartark, they were walking down the street with Josh feeling nervous.

"What's the matter my boy," the older demon asked. "You're more jittery then I am when my nipples are hooked to a car battery."

"I'm just nervous cause I've never really killed someone. What if I mess up and they get away? Or freeze up and can't do it?"

"Relax Josh, we simply need to find you an easy target, someone ether to slow to escape or too crazy for anyone to believe." he patted the boy on the back while looking around and spotted a man waiting near the corner. "Ooh! Josh, take a look at that man's sins."

It was Jacob Manlie waiting for the bus.

Josh looked at the man and started seeing a long list of stuff that seemed more than he expected. "Dayum Uncle Vlaartark. Look at all those kids."

"Indeed, seems someone's been trying to go for children instead of women his own age. Let's see where he goes and then wait for the right moment to pounce."

The two raced after him and boarded the bus. They sat in the back and focused on Jacob who kept looking at his watch.

Meanwhile Tina was waiting outside the Killbride's over sized mansion when her phone went off. She hit answer and held it close. "Hello?"

"Tina, Mandy took out Wayne, you ready to whack Lorelei?"

"Honey I was willing to have her possessed, doing this for insulting my family is what dug her grave before I did a thing. So yeah, I'm eager to get my hands dirty."

"Good, just make sure her body is recognisable."

"I'll to my best, but I can't make any promises." she smirked ending the call before moving over and ringing the doorbell and within the next minute Lorelai answered, wearing a silk robe. "Hi Lorelai, oh did I come at a bad time?"

"Not really, I was just getting out of the pool."

"Well I just wanted to come on by and see if you had a little time on your hands."

"Why not, I got time to burn." she said as Tina walked in. "Make yourself at home, I'll grab us some champagne." as she walked off Tina looked over the woman sins.

'Cheating, premarital sex, tax evasion, cheating, theft, drunk driving, cheating, public indecency, cheating with a horse, embezzling, affiliation with the KKK, oh and look at that, cheating….with her stepson!? Oh this bitch is just begging to die.' she sat down on the couch while Lorelai filled up two glasses and walked back over. "Thanks Lorelai, you're such a dear. You know I gotta ask, why don't we hang out more? You hardly ever call."

"Well to be honest after the day we met at the club I had this crazy dream where you turned me into a goat."

"What? That's crazy." laughed Tina taking a sip from her glass. "Oh by the way, did I ever tell you Balthy use to work with the Klu Klux Klan?" Tina wasn't exactly lying, Balthazor had tortured a number of Klan members in his time torturing the damned."

"Really?" she smiled. "Cause that's a big coincidence, I'm a member too, been one for years. The only thing them niggers is good for is a good fuck. Back when I was in high school I went to town on one before we caught him."

"Oh, well that sounds...nice." spoke Tina with a forced smile. "Um, just out of curiousity, but have you like...you know, had some private time with any other members?"

"I have a list of them and their addresses in and out of state."she leaned over. "Confidentially, me and a few of them had some fun last week while my husband was at work."

"You and a few guys?"

"Guys, girls, hell even a few of their kids joined in."

"Well, I've thought about joining myself. So could I see that list for anyone you'd recommend I talk to?"

"No problem, follow me." they stood up and Tina followed Lorelai.

"So...you're into...younger folks."

"Teenagers mostly, as long as they have experience, it's even more exciting when the have boyfriends or girlfriends who don't know what they're up to."

Tina glared and was feeling her hands twitch as they headed upstairs to what seemed like the bedroom. There were a number stuffed animal trophies all of which were endangered animals.

Lorelai reached into the mouth of a stuffed tiger head and pulled out a small white book with a strap on it. "Here we go."

Tina took it and started flipping through it and smiled at seeing all the names and locations. "Would you say this is all of them or most?"

"All the ones I know, but I'm sure the others know where the rest are, we got members everywhere."

"Good, that's all I needed to know." she said slamming the book shut. "Before we're finished I have to ask, wouldn't letting your stepson have his way with you while pretending to be sound asleep make you look a little...slutty?"

She looked at Tina with wide eyes as she dropped her glass and tried laughing. "Tina, what are you talking about? I might be around the block, but even I wouldn't touch that spot."

"Don't lie, you're not very good at it. He's plowed you at least six times and each time you got pregnant. You claimed they were all Don's and had them all aborted." she glared while slowly walking towards the stunned woman. "And you've got some nerve to criticize my son when you're too busy having abortions left and right. But then again with how much you keep those legs open, I bet I'm not even touching on the total amount of times you've probably gotten knocked up. Is it ten? Twenty? Or even more then that just from high school?"

"Are you some kinda stalker?"

"What? Does that make your panties wet too?" she snarked crossing her arms. "Because if you're actually getting aroused at that idea, then I'll chock it up with the other sins on your list."

"Tina, you're really started to freak me out."

"Well don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to freak out in hell." she smiled as her horns came out along with her tail.

"Holy shit!" cried Lorelai falling on her ass as Tina shut and locked the door while looking at her with a dark grin.

"Now how should I kill you, I already strangled Marjoe to death."

"You did what?!"

"Yeah just after her husband took their kids and left. She came to me bawling." she smirked walking towards the woman. "Maybe I should make your death much worse, especially since you think a mother should just kill one of her kids for status sake. I can tell you for a fact the Incubus of hell are going to have fun with you."

"Wait! Please no! Can't we just talk this out? I mean what if I changed my ways? I'll go full catholic! I'll accept Jesus! I'll even recycle!" she begged moving in the nearest corner.

"Tell you what, hold still, let me kill you and at the least you'll be made into a stripper who pole dances to music by black artists, nonstop, for eternity."

Her eyes widened before she looked around and ran to the nearest window. She crashed through it and fell screaming to the ground below.

Tina walked over and looked out before smirking at seeing the still body with blood seeping from it. "Well, looks like she did my job for me. How thoughtful."

She made her way to the window and jumped outside to the backyard where the human woman fell, landing on her feet with ease. She moved over while picking up a glass shard and tapped her chin. "Hmm, back, forehead, or stomach?" she said looking at the shard before she heard loralai groan and saw her try to herself away. "Damn, you must be one tough bitch if you could survive a fall like that."

"Ow….no….don't…" she groaned seeing Tina with the glass.

"I'm actually glad you didn't die, it means this will be all the more fun, for me at least." The demon woman said putting a foot on back. "Now what I'm thinking is where I should use this on, any ideas?"

"Please… I don't want to die…" she pleaded before Tina used the shard to cut the back of the robe open.

"Back it is. Try not to move around, I don't want it to get messy. At least, not until you're dead. When I'm through everyone will know the real you."

"No...please…AHHHHH!"" she cried out as Tina plunged the glass into her back,carving KKK into her skin.

"Quit whining, it'll all be over... Eventually." shrugged Tina as she kept moving the glass.

At Petromundo a group of scientists were showing their latest break through.

"We guarantee our latest plant fertilizer will help farmers increase crop production almost instantly, with only a small chance of the crops causing internal bleeding, explosive diarrhea, and weakness to disease when ingested."

"Ship it to struggling countries then milk it for all it's worth before anyone catches on." Don Killbride instructed.

They nodded as their boss turned and headed back to his office with his usual golf club over his shoulder.

"You are one stone cold SOB sir." Balthazor said to Don and patted his back.

"Thank you Hellman, it's a talent." he smirked sitting down. "Course you can also thank my mom too, she didn't show kindness to me, she just stuck to the facts. And the fact is that as long as you win and go big, that makes you a winner. Anything less and you might as well throw yourself out a window. That's the way God made us, the strong live at the top and weak are left with the scraps."

"An excellent view sir, never would have said it better myself." 'Try to remember that when Satan gets his hands on you, you sick fuck.'

"So Hellman, adjusting to your new position fondly?"

"Oh yes sir, but I don't think I'll be here much longer."

"Why's that?" Killbride asked before his phone rang in his pocket. "Hold that thought."

Balthezor watched his boss take the call before the man's eye widened.

"What!... I'll be right there!" He hung up and ran out.

"Sir, what's wrong!" Asked Balthazor trying not to smile as he chased after Don.

"Something's happened to my son!"

"Oh no that's terrible!" 'Way to go Mandy.'

They got outside and Don hopped into his SUV. He inserted the key, but the damn thing wouldn't start. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"If you want I can give you a lift sir." offered Balthazor.

"Good call Hellman, get us there now!" he ordered getting out and climbed into the car next to him where Pazuzu was waiting in the back seat.

"We'll be there in no time sir." He said before driving out to the burger Joint where an ambulance was parked with a crowd gathering. When they stopped his boss rushed out and used his club to beat his way through crowd while he gave Pazuzu a thumbs up.

"Out of my way you parasites!" Killbride yelled before getting through and approached the paramedics standing next to something covered by a tarp. "Is that my son under there?"

"Well, It's... A little hard to tell." Said one of the paramedics lifting the tarp.

Killbride's eyes widened at seeing the dead and empty husk while puking on the side and on a random man's shoes.

"Aw nasty yo!"

"His wallet was found next to the body, whoever did this took every cent he had on him."

"Oh god why! Why! Why couldn't you take Marty!" he cried before his phone rang again. "Oh, hang on a sec." he pulled it out and hit answer. "Yes?...No...No! Hellman!" He yelled and ran back to Balthazor. "That was the police, my wife's been attacked! Take me home right now!"

"Yes sir!" he nodded as they got back in and floored it away from the site and straight to the Killbride mansion.

The CEO bolted from the vehicle and up to the police officers. "Tell me it's not true, please tell me Lorelai isn't pushing up daisies."

"I would, but I'd be lying."

Killbride dropped his golf club and fell to his knees before roaring out to the sky with rage. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

"Sir, are you aware your wife was a Klan member?"

"Huh?" he stood up. "Wait, you mean the group who go around burning wood wearing blankets?"

"The same, she had KKK carved in her back along with other parts of her body having things like, thief, horse fucker, Stepson fucker, and other things carved into them too."

"Good god, any ideas who the bastard is?"

"No clue, we got a call from your spanish maid that some men broke in."

"Wait a second , I don't have a Spanish maid!"

"Well who ever called us was clearly a woman who spoke with a Spanish accent."

"Well whoever called is the son of a bitch who did it! If I find her I'll show her you don't FUCK with a Killbride!"

After the police had left Don paced across the living room in anger. Balthazor sat on the couch waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I'm telling you Hellman who ever the sick fuck is that killed my wife has to be the same one who killed my son. My wives I can live with, but killing my son is crossing the line! Oh I'm gonna find them Hellman, just you wait."

"But sir if the police can't find them, how are you gonna?" Balthazor asked as he moved up to his boss.

"Simple, ten years ago I spent over a few million dollars to hire myself a personal chinese militant team just in case I ever had to deal with a company growing in power. I'll call them up and make sure they search this whole state until they find the bitch who did this." he pulled out his phone and started to dial before Balthazor snatched it from him

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The demon said and dropped the phone before crushing it with his foot.

"Hellman! What in the name of hell are you doing?!"

"You see sir, remember how I said I wouldn't be part of the company any longer?" he smirked. "Well the truth is I was never really working for you. I was hired to infiltrate your company and destroy that drill of yours."

"So that's why you were always so eager to get on the project. Who hired you? The germans? Chinese? Or was it that tiny swedish company I burned for the insurance money?"

"None of the above, but I can tell you it's someone with far more power than you. He took out the guy before me and put me in as a plant to destroy that drill before it was finished, but I could never get you to put me on it, but now my boss and his associate want you out of the way, as in permanently." he smirked while his horns popped out while Pazuzu popped his head up from behind Balthazor and laughed before handing him a bag.

"What the-"

"Devil Dust!" Balthazor said before blowing the powdery substance in Don's face and the human lost consciousness. "Alright Pazuzu, how fast can you get the will written up?"

"About ten minutes. Get him to call his lawyer and this will go a lot smoother."

Back with Josh and Vlaartark, they had reached the fifth stopped when they followed Jacob off the bus in the next town over.

"Remember this lad, don't make it look like we're following him." whispered his uncle as they kept a few feet away from the target.

"Where is he even going?" Asked Josh as they tailed long they saw him heading for a large building.

"Hmmm," the older demon squinted his eyes and looked at the sign in front. "Miss Peregrine's School for girls?"

"Oh man, he's gonna try something." spoke Josh with wide eyes.

The school bell rang and before long the girls began to file out of the school in droves.

"We must hide." spoke Vlaartark before pulling Josh into some bushes. "If we try anything then too many will see. But if we see him try anything with one of them and they move away, that's when we'll take him out."

Josh peeked out of the bushes and was shocked by the sight of the last girl to step out. She dressed in a white shirt that hugged her curvy hour glass shaped frame and black pants with tennis shoes, green eyes, ample bust and blonde hair. "Ashley?"

"You know her? Why Josh you old dog." smiled his uncle.

"Shes that girl who pretended to be a British boy, Remember? From that time I was strapped to the drill?"

"Ah yes! It seems her father brought her here. Honestly if it's away from that dreadful town I don't blame him."

"Oh yeah." Jacob said while eyeing the blonde girl. "She'll do nicely." he watched her go by from across the street before he followed the girl.

"He's on the move." spoke Josh before the two of them started to carefully follow him as Ashley was walking into a park.

She went to sit on a bench and cracked open a book, unaware of the man sneaking up behind her.

He rubbed his hands with a grin while unaware of Josh and Vlaartark creeping up behind him. The two moved up from either side and just as he was about the grab her…

"Ashley look out!" called Josh.

"Huh?" She turned and saw the man behind her before screaming and darted away before Vlaartark jumped Jacob.

"Got you, you vile pervert!"

"Ashley!" Josh called running up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Joshie?" she looked at him surprised. "What are you doing heresies? Wait, what's going on?"

"We were in the neighborhood and saw that guy creeping up on you."

"My wordsies!" Ashley said with shock before smiling at Josh. "Well I'm quite happy you came when you did." she moved in closer and rubbed Josh's chest with her hand. "I dread to think of what that scoundrel would have done to my helpless and vulnerable selfseis."

"Get off me old coot!" cried Jacob struggling to get up.

"So you can scar another innocent child for life? Not on your life." the demon held the human in a headlock. "Josh, perhaps you and your lady friend can go off and let me handle this ruffian."

"Try not to hurt him too badly. At least not until I get back. The young demon advised while leading Ashley away. "You might wanna cover your ears."

"Whysies? I'd actually like to see your uncle kick his arse." smiled the girl.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Oh come now, one little peek can't hurt." she pouted while holding her hands as she made her eyes look big with her lip trembling. "Pleasesies?"

"Alright then, but I suggest we go somewhere more secluded." Vlaartark relented with a sigh.

"There's an alley near by. No one will see us."

"Excellent, now all we need is a gag.

 _*RRRIIIIPPP*_ Ashley tore of the midriff of her shirt and handed it to Vlaartark.

"Thank you." he took it and stuffed it in Jacob's mouth while Josh's mouth hung open at seeing her belly get exposed.

"That' rightsies, an inny." Ashley said closing Josh's mouth before they dragged Jacob into the alley.

"Josh, could you come over here for a second?"

The young demon walked over to his uncle.

"This is quite the risk, remember what you know who said?"

"I know, but after what he did, we gotta give her something, let's just let her watch while we beat his ass. Then I'll take her home."

"Come on then Yanks, let's teach this wanker some manners already." smirked Ashley cracking her knuckles.

"Alright then, Josh care to give the first swing?"

"Gladly!" He grabbed Jacob's arm and easily dislocated it.

"MHHHH!" he screamed through the gag with wide eyes at the sudden rush of pain.

"Good showsies." Ashley clapped.

"If you like that, this is gonna be cooler." smiled Josh grabbing one of the legs and pulled on it before it popped out of place with a pop.

Jacob screamed again while Vlaartark held him down as he thrashed about.

"Hmmm. That was goodsies and all," she said walking up. "But what about this?" Ashley grabbed the man's other leg and slammed her elbow down on his knee.

*Crack*

"MHHHH-MHHMHMH!"

"Ooh! Now that was certainly a good blow."

"I can see bone." Josh pointed.

"When you learn your entire life is a liesies, it can put you in a bit of a tizzy. Daddy put me in self-defense classes to help me vent my anger constructively." she smiled seeing the man groan in pain with tears. "And I can say each class was worth every cent, even if my teacher says I might enjoy hurting people a tadsies too much."

"Ohoohoohoo. I have just the idea to make this fellow suffer." Vlaartark sat on the man and held his legs open. "Ashley my dear, I'm sure you've heard of _the_ _Nutcracker_ yes?"

"Oh yesies, I like the way you think." she smirked as Jacob panicked. "Just let me get a running start." She moved a good distance before running back and without warned lunged into a cartwheel that turned into a series of backflips, then jumped into the air with a twirl before curling her legs and finally slammed them on the man testicles.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" he cried out with wide eyes that looked ready to shoot out of his head while they rolled into his head and he swore he felt them pop.

"Dayum, where'd you learn that!"

"Gymnastics." She stated before flipping off and stuck the landing. "You think it's easy to keep myself looking this good?"

"My word, now that was exquisite." smiled Vlaartark while Jacob made a whimper. "Oh I wouldn't cry yet, we're not done yet." he whispered making his horns sprout up for a moment before they went back down.

"Huh?" blinked Ashley catching a glimpse. "Were those hornsies?"

"No, nonono, of course not." Josh said. "Hey, why don't we get you home before your dad starts to worry?"

"What? But we were just getting started. I wanted to shatter his ribcage, or bust his teeth in, ooh or slice out his retinas."

'My goodness, she could have a job torturing souls.' thought Vlaartark with wide eyes.

"I-I think my uncle can take it from here. We don't wanna kill him." 'Yet.' spoke Josh holding her hand. "I'll make sure you don't get bothered by anyone."

"Oh, such a gentleman." She said coyly as she and Josh walked out of the alley. She heard a loud muffled scream while feeling her curiosity stay with her. "Your uncle...He likes to cause people pain doesn't he?"

"Cause and take pain, he's kind of a freak. But we love him."

"You know, I never got a chance to really meet all of them last timesies. Perhaps I could get to know him now since you two are around."

"Uh, well I don't think that can happen, see we might be moving back to our home town soon. I'm pretty sure we'll be gone by tomorrow."

"What? That's a sticky wicket."

"Yeah, but it's for the best, we never really belonged anywhere else, it was supposed to be temporary but it lasted longer than planned." he remarked with a shrug. "But after today we'll be gone."

"Well do you think I might get your phone number. I would just love to call and speak to you." she smiled holding his arm with a smile.

"It's uh... Long-distance." he fibbed quickly.

"Oh drat it all. Well at least I got too see you one last time." that's when they heard another scream followed by flames briefly flicking out from the alley. "Oh, my wordies!"

"Um, no need to see that." he spoke trying to block her view of it. "It's probably just some...fireworks! Yeah, he's probably using fireworks. Let's get you home." He said and urged her away.

She frowned and moved around him while heading to the alley.

"Ashley no!"

She looked inside before going wide eyed and the sight of the demonic form of Vlaartark. "Sweet mother of England!" She cried making the older demon look back.

"Oh dear." he spoke as the flames died down and he quickly put his horns away. "Um...ta da! I thought maybe a little magic act would give this ruffian one last good show before going away."

Ashley's eyes rolled back before passing out.

"Oh no, she saw!" spoke Josh in panic. "What do we do?! God's gonna be so mad!"

"Relax my boy, all we must do is dispose of this creep and bring young Ashley back home. We'll simply act oblivious and pretend like she had a dream."

"Okay, okay. Good plan."

Later on Ashley groaned while slowly opening her eyes.

"Ashley!" Her father embraced the girl in his arms. "Thank god you're okay."

"Father?" she groaned. "Where am I?"

"At home sweetie. You were attacked at the park by a pervert. It's a good thing the Hellman boy and his uncle were in the Neighborhood or that creep might have done a lot worse then rip your shirt into a belly top."

"Wait, I remember now, where'd they gosies?" she asked sitting up.

"Home, they said they had to get back before dark."

"Daddy, I have to go after them." she said before she dashed up. "I'll be back later."

"Ashley wait!" he tried to catch up to her, but she was much faster than him and managed to get out the front door before he did. "Damn her young athletic body. At least get me something for my heartburn from the drugstore on your wayback!"

"Can dosies!"

Elsewhere, also coming out of the land of nod was Don. He blinked and shook his head to regain his senses before finding he was strapped to a chair with his own belts. "Wha-what the…"

"Good, you're awake." smiled Balthazor moving over from out of the shadows with a grin of his face and his hands behind his back. "Now we can get started."

"Hellman! You're a dead man!" growled Don struggled in the chair.

"Ahahahahaha! Are you hearin' him B?" Laughed Pazuzu .

"What the? That dog really can talk." spoke Don with wide eyes.

"You betcha, but I'm no ordinary dog, I'm a goblin dog."

"Impossible, goblins don't exist!"

"They do where I'm from." Balthazor replied before turning back into his original demon form.

"Sweet mother of Christ!" Don spoke with wide eyes.

"That's right, I'm a full fledge demon, always have been. Really I'm amazed you never said anything about my green skin. Me and my family didn't even try to cover that up when we came here all the way from hell."

"H-Hell?" he gulped while feeling nervous for the first time in his natural born life. "Wow, to be honest I did not see that one coming."

"That the guy who just shows up right after one of your own employees dies, and with the perfect credentials is from Hell?"

"Well when you say it like that, it make perfect sense. So does that mean your family-"

"Yep all demons."

"Huh, I always thought your wife was attractive but I never thought she was an actual Succubus."

"She's not!" Balthazor raised his voice in irritation and put his hands on his hips. "For your information being a succubus, or even an incubus, is a career choice, and not every demoness needs to be one to look as good as my wife. My daughter Mandy on the other hand, well I don't mean to brag but she has aced all her lessons in Sex Tort Ed class." he puffed out his chest with pride.

"Sex Tort Ed?" Kilbride copied.

"Sexual Torture Education." Clarified Pazuzu in a dull tone.

"She might even get into Flail University."

"Really, is it any thing like _yale_?

"If Yale happens to be the Hell equivilent of the most prestigious college on earth, then yes! My little girl is following in her daddy's footsteps in torturing the damned." balthazor sniffed and wiped away a tear of joy.

"Well if she gets an ass like her

Mother's she'll be a smokin' hot one when she gets older."

Balthazor glared at Killbride before smiling. "Oh she'll definitely be good looking, especially since draining the life force from your dick of a son and his dick friends will make her more stacked"

"Well they do grow up so-SAY WHAT?! She's the one who killed Wayne?!"

"That's right, she sucked him dry, and Tina butchered your wife."

"WHAT?! Oh you bastard! When I get out of here I'm going to-"

"You humans had it coming, this could have been avoided if you put me on the drill so I could destroy it and save hell."

"Gah, come on Balthazor! Let's kill this pathetic piece of shit so we can finish the mission and finally go home!" Pazuzu said pulling out a grenade from his pocket. "We can bend him over and stick this in asshole."

"No Pazuzu, I wanna do something I've wanted to do since I was hired." spoke Balthazor cracking his knuckles. "I wanna make him feel as low and helpless as any other soul I've tortured before he even goes there, and yes _sir_ , you're going straight down there. With your list you might even give Hitler a run for his money." Balthazar grinned before pulling out a pair of headphones and put them on Killbride's head before hitting the play button on the Ipod in his hand.

Don started hearing Friday play and went wide eyed before struggling more in the chair. "AHHHH! For the love of every single teenage pregnancy! Not that!"

"The one thing all adults hate, music only their kids will listen to." Balthazor remarked to Pazuzu. "And if he _likes_ this he's going to _love_ Boyfriend from Big Time Rush."

"If Tina were here I bet she would have taken you here and now." chuckled Pazuzu while Balthazor changed the music which made Don scream louder and jump while in the chair.

"Oh God, it's terrible! How many B's does it take to say Boyfriend!?"

"Pazuzu, let me see the will."

The goblin reached into his shorts and pulled out the paper. "Here ya go good buddy."

He took it then removed the headphones from dons head and cleared his throat. "You might wanna listen, after all you DID write this."

"Huh?"

"Ahem. I, Don Killbride, being of sound mind and body declare this to be my last will and testament."

"A will? I never wrote a will."

"No, but Pazuzu did forge your handwriting, and faxed it to your lawyer."

"And with a bit of Devil Dust, made it easier to make you say what we wanted you to." smirked the goblin dog. "All your money is gonna help save endangered species, aid the research to fight disease, your house will be made into a homeless shelter, and that's only the first three."

"What! You sick twisted bastard!"

"And with no living relatives to leave the company to, the new CEO of Petromundo will be...Marty."

"Over my dead body!"

"That's the point." Chuckled Pazuzu taking out a small full bag and tossed it at Don's crotch.

"Gah! What the hell was in that!" Don croaked.

"Nickels from your own vault. That was for destroying my left testicle!"

Don wheezed in pain while Pazuzu picked up the bag before slamming it back down.

"Argh fuck!"

"This is the best day of my life." Balthazor said taking out a chisel and hammer. "Now hold still while I bust out your teeth."

"I'll break his ankles." Pazuzu said before putting the headphones back on Killbride's head and played Gangnam Style.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed from the song and the impending pain as we pan away from the scene.

That night the family was gathered back home feeling the happiest they ever had on Earth.

"Woo! Best. Day. Ever!" Tina laughed.

"I'll say. I got rid of a bunch of douchebags AND I went up two cup sizes." smiled Mandy admiring her new body in the mirror and taking selfies her phone.

"We killed a predator." spoke Vlaartark while holding a cat which he promptly ate with a gulp. "And Josh here seemed to be quite the romeo the young lass we saved."

"Yeah." Josh sighed sadly. " it was Ashley, I'm really gonna miss her."

"Oh don't worry, there are plenty girls back in hell." smiled Tina while downing a bottle of champagne. "But I sure am gonna miss being a housewife, oh well, working won't be so bad when we get back, IF I actually get my old job back… of course I won't be able to get any more Chardonnay." she looked at the glass bottle with a frown.

"Well maybe Satan will let you bring some back before we leave." spoke Balthasar with a smile as he started to packing a suitcase.

"Hmmm, good point." she smiled standing up and walked off to see how many boxes she could get together.

"Alright family, let's all get ready to go home!"

All of them cheered before hearing a loud knock at the door.

"I got it!" Mandy said. She walked over and opened it to see Ashley standing there while panting. "Hang on. Josh! Your girlfriend's here!"

He walked over and his jaw dropped. "Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"Joshie...sorry for dashing over, but I had to speak...to you, before….you left."

"You came all this way just to talk? You know if it was any other girl I'd be surprised." he smiled while letting her in.

"Well this is something regarding you and your entire family."

"Really? Uh, what's that?" asked Josh.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Are you all demons?"

The family froze and moved over to look at the two with Balthazor giving a stern look to his son.

"Uh…look, a UFO." he spoke pointing behind her.

"Joshie, don't insult my intelligence."

"Um….uh….look a unicorn!"

"Josh, just stop." Balthasar rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She already caught on, lying at this point is just getting desperate."

"So it's truesies...You are demons?"

"Nice going Josh." Mandy berated and punched her brother square in the nose.

"Hey! It wasn't me it was Vlaartark!"

"Way to go." spoke Tina rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I'll have you know I was being as discreet as possible. Although….perhaps I might have gotten a smidge out of hand near the end of that ruffian's life."

Ashley was still gobsmacked by what was going on. The boy she had gotten into so much mischief with was a spawn of evil from the bowels of the inferno.

As the family was still arguing she walked up to Josh and without warning put her arms around him. "I don't caresies."

The demons stopped arguing and looked at the girl.

"Say what?" blinked Pazuzu.

"I'm tired of being lied to, all I want is the truthsies. I don't know what is realsies or fakesies, however one thing is true, I'm quite fond of you Joshie, Whoever or whatever you are." she finished and kissed Josh on the cheek.

His eyes widened before smiling goofily and fell back before passing out on the floor.

The family felt moved by her statement, even Vlaartark was getting watery eyed when Pazuzu handed him a hankey.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Satan spoke making the Hellman's spines grow cold before he appeared in a burst of flames. "And completely against what I told you."

Ashley's eyes widened while her mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

"Wait, I know this looks bad Mr. Satan, but we can fix it!" Balthasar spoke in plea.

"Oh really? Then I'll just go get a haircut and give you plenty of time to screw it up again." he glared.

Suddenly a light shined down from above. "Settle down Satan."

All of them saw God slowly lower down while Ashley rubbed her eyes to make sure she was still seeing all this.

"All in all they did a pretty good job. By tomorrow night the drill will be dismantled and everything will be set right."

"So what God? I'm suppose to let a disillusioned girl free when she found out the truth?"

"Her whole life she was raised at the Epcot Center thinking she was British, she deserves a little truth."

"Wha...ha…..S…..Satan….and…..G….God?" she got out.

"In the flesh, so to speak." The holy father replied. "By the way that was a soap opera grade speech you gave. Usually people say I touch them but you touched me."

"Oh! Uh, thank you, sir." she spoke up while trying to keep from fainting again.

"God you can't honestly believe this is a good idea." Satan spoke.

"Look, I'll admit it's a little risky, but with her father's condition I think it's best for her to have someone to fall back on."

Satan groaned and facepalmed.

"What about my father?" Ashley questioned hoping not to be smited.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Ashley, your father's got a bad heart." God said to her. "Before the year is up he's gonna be paying the piper."

"What? You mean….oh lord. I mean! Um...oh no."

"Yeah, I know it's a little hard for child to hear that about their only family."

"And if you're thinking about asking us to keep him alive then get that thought out of your head. Because then we'd have to bring death in on this and I can't stand negotiating with that sarcastic bag of bones." Spoke Satan. "We can speed up the process, but not prolong it."

"So then, what's the point?" she fell to her knees. "Why should I bother moving forward if I'm just going to end up alone?"

"Well, not exactly." God said. "I saw the way you dealt with Jacob. If you want we can bend the rules a little and let you stay with the Hellmans."

"Really?" responded the girl and family in shock.

"As long as it's okay with them."

"Um, can we talk this over for a moment?" asked Balthazor.

"Sure you got a few months before he kicks the bucket anyway. Take as much time as you need."

The family huddled up while Mandy slapped Josh around till he woke up.

Ashley waited with baited breath for their answer while scooting towards God and away from Satan.

"What should we do?" asked Balthazor.

"Well it would be nice to have a little more balance to the dick/vagina ratio." Mandy said.

"True, but I don't want her and Josh getting too close too fast or walk in on them." spoke Tina. "After all a mother only has her son for so long."

"I don't see the problem in that." spoke Vlaartark. "When I was Josh's age I was already quite active."

"I'm with Tina on this, otherwise she's gonna get knocked up and we might not be ready for another baby." spoke Pazuzu. "Well, I know I am, but only if it's of my own seed."

"I swear we won't go too far. Just some hand holding, kissing… maybe a bit of finger stuff, but that's it." spoke up Josh looking away with a blush.

"As long as it doesn't wake any of us up, I think I can agree to that." spoke Balthazar. "So anyone in disagreement?"

Tina raised her hand.

"Mom!" Josh pouted.

"Ugh, fine." she dropped it. "But when the time comes you two better be protected young man or I'll have a lava moat built around your rooms."

"Deal!"

They stood up and turned to the others while Balthazar cleared his throat. "Well, after some consideration, we'd love to take her in. Upon her father's death of course."

"There you have it." God said to Ashley

"Yaysies!"

"But I do have to tell you this. Once you go down to Hell and become a demon, there's no going back. So you absolutely sure?" Questioned Satan.

"My father, is going to pushing up daisies, I have no mumsie or any other family, and will NOT be another British orphan stereotype. If I must I will take that chance."

"Very well, just know this, it gets hot." he smirked and made a small box appear in his hand. "Once your father is dead open this box, it contains everything you will need."

"Thank you Lord Satan." she smiled while he handed it to her. 'Wow, never thought I'd say that.'

"And one last thing Hellmans, before you leave, give the good people of Petromundo a _Hell_ of a farewell party." Quipped God as he left with a chuckle.

"Ugh, I hate it when he takes my puns." groaned Satan. "Alright you assorted dunderheads get packed, I want all back in hell, and Balthazar, I want you back in at your torture station bright and early the next day. As for you Tina you'll have your job at Demonic Affairs back as well."

"Oh thank you Satan, thank you." smiled the father while Tina fistpumped repeatedly.

"But just remember, you'll be in charge of young Ashley, so try not to mess that up."

"I'm sure they won't, but for nowsies, I need to get back to my father and spend as much time as I can before his demise. Ta Ta everyone, see you soon Joshie." she winked at him before walking out the door.

It wasn't long before Don was found dead in his own home, thanks to an _anonymous_ tip. No tears of sorrow were shed at his funeral, only tears of joy. The sun shined brighter and the birds seemed to be sing a joyful tune. He was buried next to his son and all six of his wives. Almost everyone at the service spit in his grave and one even pissed in it, no one stopped him.

Later the employees at Petromundo had a big BBQ which later escalated into a party full of fun and debauchery. Some even got lucky in Killbride's office.

The Hellmans sneaked off when things started getting destructive and were getting their stuff together and were about ready to go, but Ashley hadn't showed up yet to see them off, much to Josh's dismay.

"Maybe she started getting cold feet." spoke Pazuzu helping Vlaartark with his suitcase.

"We'll give her another few minutes but we gotta go soon." Balthazar said looking at his watch.

"Oh well, look on the bright side, you'll have tons of girls in Hell to try and get lucky with. I might be able to hook you up with someone in my class." remarked Mandy looking at her phone. "Hey mom, think Satan will let us keep this? I mean cellphones would make Hex massaging WAY easier, and faster. Ooh! we could call them Hellphones."

"She called earlier and said she'd be here to say good bye." Josh said looking solemnly out the window.

Balthazor moved over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's alright son, sometimes things like this happen. Now go grab your things so we can blow this pop stand."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright dad." he was about to move from the window before seeing a mop of blonde hair coming up from down the street. "Wait, she's coming!" he bellowed happily as Ashley ran as fast as she could.

She panted, ran up and banged on the door. "Wait! I'm….here!"

Josh immediately opened the door and hugged her. "You made it!"

"Gah! Air….need….air." she choked out while feeling her remaining oxygen slip away.

"Oops my bad, heh, guess I almost took you with us." he joked letting go while she gasped and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. A bloody car crash slowed traffic and driving, so it took the bus a bit longer to reach my stop." she got out. "And just in time too, I thought you were going to leave before I could say bye."

"We're just about to. I'm really gonna miss you."

"Maybe not as much as you thinksies." She said giving him an envelope. "Take a looky loo."

He opened the envelope and went wide as he pulled out some pictures of herself. One of her holding her shirt open to reveal her bare breasts, one of her with her pants down showing her ass as she bent over her bed, and the final picture was of her playing with herself in the shower. "H….H….Ha…."

"And their are plenty more in there to keep you occupied until I join you." she winked while kissing his cheek as he was still speechless. "Before you leave...Can I see the real you?"

"Um, well….sure." he spoke after getting his senses back and transformed right in front of her.

"Ooh." she looked him over while rubbing his horns. "Wowsies, I can't believe I'm actually touching your horns."

"You like 'em?"

"They're simply smashing!"

"Heh, thanks." he blushed before resuming his human form.

"Josh... Time to go." Tina said to her son.

"Guess this is it."

"Good bye Joshie." She said then pulled him into a french kiss.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head feeling her soft tongue wrestle against his before she pulled back with a smile. "Wooohoohoohoo!"

"I'll do that a lot more when we reunite." she whispered.

"Come on Romeo." Mandy said as she grabbed her brother.

He was yanked inside while all of them moved closer as a ring of fire appeared around them and consumed them.


	34. Chapter 34

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 34

What if Ruby banged her ancestors?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Atlas, lab number 665-

Inside this room of science, two disgraced scientists looked at a clock like object with gears around it with glee, well one of them that is.

"It's done!" The head scientist laughed. "The Chrono Atomiser clock is complete!"

"Whatever." sighed the other.

"And now with this new creation, we can make anything within time bow to our might, or anyone with enough money that is." He chuckled darkly.

"Oh stow it." frowned the other. "All our work was put into this thing and look where it got us? No more funding, getting laughed at by the others, and me telling you over and over, you CANNOT mess with time because it's theoretically impossible!"

"Nonsense! This is foolproof!" He frowned while putting the watch on an experimental teleporter by accident. "With this entire armies can be destroyed in seconds. And the best part, no crazy blonds, pink haired girls, or accidental cannon fire will STOP this from making ME the greatest scientist in Remment!"

"...why do I even try?" The other scientist grumbled as the teleporter started to turn on and glowed a little as the clock vanished.

"AHAHAH!" The head scientist laughed like an evil villain.

"Um, you do realize it's gone right?"

"...fuck."

(Miles away)

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

Ruby was scratching Zwei's belly with said dog panted with his tongue hanging out. "Good boy, good boy."

But as he enjoyed the scratching his ears perked up and looked at the desk as he saw something suddenly appear and jumped up. "Arf arf arf!"

"Huh?" she looked at the spot and saw it was a large clock which broke the table in half. "Oh come on!" she moved over and looked at it while frowning. "Whoever bought this owes me a new table."

Activating Chrono Atomiser clock in ten...nine...eight…

"What?"

"Arf arf!" barked Zwei running over and growling at the device.

Seven….six….five….

"Maybe I should just back away?"

Four….three….two….one….zero….

Ruby's eyes widened as the clock started to spin rapidly as a green portal started to suck her in. "W-What the?!"

"Arf arf!" Zwei barked before getting sucked in, that was before Ruby grabbed the corgi. "Arf arf!"

"Don't worry boy! I got you!" she cried trying to move away while she tried backing up.

That was when the suction increased tenfold as Ruby started to get pulled in.

"Zwei!" She cried out while using her strength to throw the dog into Yang's bed. "Save yourself!"

Zwei barked even more as Ruby was sucked into the portal as it started to disappear into nothingness.

-In another time and place similar to our own-

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while being sent through a world of fire and lactose cookies before falling through the roof of a stone hut as she crashed on to the ground. "OW!" she cried out as the impact rattled her and made her hiss in pain.

She slowly got up and rubbed her butt before seeing it was a blacksmith's workshop, but it was much more retro and looked like something from a museum diorama. "Wow, someone's house needs a makeover." She then noticed that the fire was still going on and tried to touch it but…. "OW!"

It was piping hot on the metal.

She blew at her hand and waved it while groaning. "I don't even know how I got here and already I'm getting hurt! I gotta back home."

"Ugh, stupid bastards." Groaned a voice from the back room. "Asking for short swords with gold in it, what am I? A blooming alchemist?"

Ruby turned to the door as it opened and saw a boy walk out with white hair while wearing a black apron with matching gloves and pants with boots and no shirt, giving her a clear look at his rather firm chest. She then saw that one of his arms was replaced with a very crude metal arm as his right eye was covered in scars.

"Really, if I see one more person with that blasted mindset I'll…..who are you?" he asked finally noticing her before seeing the pieces on the floor and looked up before groaning. "And did you break my ceiling?"

"It's not my fault, I just fell."

"From what? A blasted cliff?"

"No."

"Then either you get out or I'm going to clobber you." He frowned.

"Hey wait, it's not my fault!" she frowned. "I was in my room with Zwei and then this weird clock showed up, a weird portal thingy showed up, and I get sucked in and wind up here."

"...that's it, I'm getting the local knights." He said while walking towards the door, only to see her in front of him. "Huh, what the blimey stone of a chicken in hatching?!"

"I don't know what that means, but you gotta believe me, even though it sounds crazy."

"Yeah and it's not the 14XX AG." He rolled his eyes. "Just stop aside-"

"14XX AG? But it's 201X AG."

"...what rock did you crawl from?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"I should be asking you that. Are you trying to play pretend? Cause you look younger then me and even I'm not allowed to use the stove and here you are with a big fire going in the middle of the place."

"I'm fourteen, and I'm an apprentice blacksmith here." He frowned. "But why are you wearing such clothes? I mean….it's showing too much skin."

"This?" she looked at her clothes. "You kidding? Blake and Yang show more skin, plus my hood covers me from behind. You're not even wearing a shirt."

"The last time I wore something like that, I lost my arm." He pointed to his arm. "It wasn't my day."

She shivered a little. "But didn't you go to a doctor?"

"Those fools? They would have just took out my teeth, shaved my head before dragging me into my grave like some kind of blasted corpse."

"I said doctor, not dentist or...whoever does that last part." she raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are your parents anyway?"

"Oh that, they're dead." He said casually. "I just work here for my apprenticeship."

"What?" she looked at him in shock. "They're dead? But...then who's looking after you? An aunt? Uncle? Older cousin?"

He just rolled his eyes. "They were dead from a plague of rats, not that it matters. They were idiots that didn't think big at all."

"..." she dropped her jaw and shook her head. "So...you're living on your own? Ok now I know you're crazy, who lets a kid live on their own? I mean sure it sounds neat and I'd like to know what that's like, but even I know you can't let a kid do that."

"It's been like that for generations." He sighed. "And I'm not crazy, for if I, David Beaconia de Iathghlas, was crazy then I would have bashed your head on the stove and turn your bones into a sword."

"Beaconia?"

"That's my family name on my mother's side."

She groaned. "Look, just point me to the front door and I can get back to school."

"School? What are you talking about?"

"You know, school, where kids get an education. Now point me to where Beacon is."

"Beacon? Never heard of that."

"I'm done playing around, I'm serious." she frowned walking to the front door and opened it and walked out. Only to see that nothing but forest and small huts of stone dotted the area with a strange castle like building on the top of the hill. "Huh?"

"What, never saw a town before?" David asked walking towards her.

"What is this place?"

"Just the stupidly quiet town of Vale, nothing special really except for the wild pigs." 'Damn pigs getting into the shop, I should just bash them with a rock.'

"Vale? Kid I live in Vale, my whole life, and THIS is no way Vale."

"Then you're insane. I never saw you before and even if I did I would have recalled a whore walking around-"

SLAP!

"What was that for you blimey idiot!?" he growled holding his cheek.

"I'm not a whore!" she frowned. "This is my usual get up twerp."

"Then you're really in need of some fresh air." He grumbled. "Really, I'm surprised your mother isn't mad at you for walking around in such an outfit."

SLAP!

"OW! What the he-"

" **Never say that again you little shit!** " she growled grabbing the front of the apron and pulling him closer. " **You don't jack squat about her.** "

He gulped seeing her dark face while seeing some kind of aura around her. 'What in the living hell?!'

" **Now** you say sorry or I'll kick you into next year." she warned while narrowing her eyes.

"Um….I'm sorry?" He said before she let go of him and saw her walking away. "Hey wait a second! Do you even have a travel pass?"

"A what?"

"A pass to move from one town to the next. If you don't have any then you will get marked as a robber and given a bounty on your head."

"That's crazy, do I look like a robber? Besides I'm just trying to get back home, that's it."

"Tell that to the knights." He sighed. "But it's getting late and I'm in a somewhat generous mood, so why not stay a while?"

"What about you boss?"

"You mean old man Branwen? He's out of town on some mission to the east. I think it was Mistrial or something."

"Branwen? That's the last name of my uncle!"

"...really? Because I didn't even know he had family." He shrugged. "Especially after that run in with Juliana Arc." 'Crazy stalker.'

'Huh?' she blinked. 'Does Jaune have a cousin out here too?'

"So come inside and get comfortable." He saw while walking back in. "And don't leave, I recall that some knights were coming to get some swords and trust me, they are bastards."

She sighed and followed. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm leaving to get back to Beacon."

"Ok, but you might not find it."

'Brat.'

(Later)

Clink!

Clink!

Clink!

"What are you making?"

David sighed. "A pair of gold swords. Now just let me work."

"Gold swords?"

"Yes, gold swords."

"That sounds like a real waste of gold."

"That's what I said. But they just kept saying that this would be great for fights, stupid idiots." He grumbled while putting the metal in the water. "But the worse thing is that miss Goodwitch is seeing them." 'Ugh!'

"Really?" 'Yes! Glynda can help me get home!'

"Yes, stupid fool Elphaba." He grumbled. "She needs to know that they are nothing but idiots."

'Damn it!' She grumbled before seeing David in a trance while looking into space. "Hello?"

"Ah!" He jumped while nearly having the metal on his foot. "What? I'm working here."

"You were spacing out there for a sec."

"Oh….well it's nothing." He said while blushing a little.

"Well try to keep it down a little."

"You too." He rolled his eyes while working on the project before looking over the sword. "Ok, this looks...like shit thrown from a horse that ate a cow from a sailboat."

"Um...so that's good right?"

"No, it's just shit." He said throwing it into the trash. "Like the other five blades."

"You've tried making FIVE swords out of gold? That's a huge waste of money right there! Wait...can I have them?"

"If you can help me out with the shop, and not spook me, yes you can." He grumbled while making another blade.

Ruby sighed at that part. "Fine."

"Then get me that hammer." He pointed to a massive hammer in the back.

She moved over and grabbed it while having trouble as she lifted it. "Gah! It's so heavy!"

"It's solid steel, of course it's heavy."

"Its heavier then my scythe!"

"You own a scythe?"

"Course." she handed the hammer to him and sighed. "But, it's back in my dorm room."

"And this scythe looks like what?"

"A very big red one with guns. And it's perfect for slicing up Grimms."

"Guns? Grimm? What are you even talking about?" He said while putting the blade in the water. "Shit, another bad one."

"Big angry and black looking monsters. They're what everyone needs to watch out for and I train to fight them."

"Um what? The only things worth being afraid of in these parts are the local pigs. And they love eating your toes, trust me, it's just nasty."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, just trust me on this, but don't feel down or negative emotions, those attract Grimm and unless you have Dust any other weapon isn't gonna work on them."

"Dust? You mean the stuff I have to clean up all the time?" He said confused. "And we don't have these Grimm things, just bears and annoying tax collectors."

"But it's true."

"Yeah, and I'm not in love with a fool of a girl." He muttered loudly to himself while looking at the blade. "Almost, but not quite finished on the tip."

She groaned and moved away. "I'm going back to bed, night squirt."

"Night you little crazy." He said as Ruby walked into a closet by mistake. "And that's the closet, the back room is on the other side."

She walked out and stuck her tongue at him while he went back to work.

(Midnight)

"Ugh….I can't sleep." Ruby grumbled while on a bed of straw. "And it's so itchy!" she sat up and brushed some off her clothes before heading out. 'Wonder if he has some snacks around, I could go for a bite.'

As she walked down the steps, she noticed that David was still working on the swords while started to doze off slightly.

"Damn those bastards for making me do this crap." He grumbled. "If only they weren't friends of Elphaba I would have turned them into swords."

'Man, he's got it tough, no family, no parents, living by himself, and having to make swords with no help.'

"And now I got myself a odd girl with nonsense out her moth." David sighed. "Even if she reminds me of my sister, ugh dash it all!"

CRACK!

"FUCK!"

"Yo David."

He turned and saw Ruby waving to him. "What? I'm busy here."

"Just wanted to say I and get some chips."

"Chips?"

"Yeah, I was feeling a little peckish and wanted to grab a bite, you don't mind right?"

"Unless you want raw meat and old moldy bread, then by all means go get some."

"Wait, you don't have a fridge? Cause those come in more handy than you think."

"...huh?" 'She's not making sense again.' "A what?"

She groaned. "Nevermind, but since I'm up I might as well see if I can help you."

David sighed. "If you want, but if you're saying what I think you're saying, you better get some gloves on or get your hands burned clean off like a snake in a firestorm."

"I know that, I'm not a newb."

"Then get the gloves on." He said pointing to a massive pair of gloves. "And hold your breath."

"Why?"

"Because it stinks like sweat and mold."

She walked over and put them on while cringing at the scent. 'Yuck! It smells worse than Weiss' socks!'

(Two minutes later)

"So this Beacon place, is a what school?"

"It trains hunters and huntresses to fight Grimm and keep people safe. You sure you've never heard of it? Your name kinda sounds like it."

"No, plus if I was a knight I wouldn't even try with metallurgy." He said while looking at the blade. "Needs a few more hits, hammer if you please?"

She handed it to him. "So what about you?"

"Meh, just from a old family of alchemists. Nothing special."

"Aren't those people who can use magic?"

"No, it's just changing the laws of nature. No magic involved. Really I get that a lot from idiots with a fear of ghosts and girls with cow udders."

"Cow udders?"

"It's a term I made up for girls with large chests."

"Oh, now I get it." 'If Yang was here she would have really kicked your ass.'

"But it could be worse, you could be mocked as a freak for your looks like me." He chuckled. "But not everyone has better looks you know."

"You are preaching to the choir."

"I might be." He rolled his eyes. "But it's true, after all do you see girls coming in here to check me out? Nope, they're just too busy looking at knights with brains the size of testical balls."

"From what I saw this place is pretty tiny."

"You know what I mean." He grumbled. "I mean even Elphaba, while finding me a normal person, is too busy with them then her best friend." 'Stupid fool.'

"Maybe you should try politics?"

"Ha, I don't even know what that is and I'm laughing at the stupidity of it."

'That's just odd.' she thought with a sigh. "Then I don't know, do something to grab her attention, show something about yourself the others can't do."

"Mmmm….that could work. But what?"

"You can do alchemy right, so try some."

"Maybe, but something small like turning coal into diamonds. Or something like that."

'Man he could be a millionaire if he came with me back home. Provided I can even FIND IT!'

"But first." He said putting the sword in the water. "Perfect." He then sighed before walking towards a closet and pulled out an older version of headmaster Ozpin's cane. "Now I just need some coal and I'll get started."

"Wait, where'd you get that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Oh this? This was my father's, I think he called it the Emerald maker or something. Can't remember though." He said while grabbing some coal. "Now to get some water and a chicken. I'll be right back." He then walked out of the room and towards the back.

"CLUCK!"

"Hold still!"

"Cluck cluck!"

Ruby heard what sounded like him trying to grab the chicken and shook her head. "This is insane! I keep hearing the same last names, he looks like Ozpin's son, his last name even sounds like Beacon, and he has no idea what I've been talking about. Am I in some crazy dream? Wait a sec….that's it!" She went wide eyed. "I'm in the past!"

David walked out while holding a dead chicken with its head bashed in. "Sorry about that, the little bugger was stubborn as my dead sister in a hot cider pit."

"I'M IN THE PAST!"

"Ow my ears!" He yelled while holding his ears. "What the fuck was that for?!"

She ran up and shook him. "That explains it all! I'm in the past!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"We are in the past!"

BONK!

"OW!" she held her head with a hiss of pain.

"Calm down or I'll have to hit you harder." he frowned. "Now explain slowly about this past balderdash."

"I just told you, and it makes sense! No Dust, no Grimm, the same last names, you and that cane, all of it! I went back in time to before all of that."

David blinked in confusion. "Well that explains the strange words and terms, but what about my cane?"

"Headmaster Ozpin has that cane."

"And who's this person?"

"The headmaster of Beacon, wait a sec….oh my god!" she cried out. "I've probably messed up the timeline by being here! I gotta get home fast!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He said while grabbing her cloak.

"Can't talk!" she spoke before zipping through the front door while he was still holding on.

"Ow hey! Hold on!" He yelled while holding on to both the cane and the cloak. "Just ow stop!"

"I can't!" she cried running past the trees.

"Just do it ow before ow! I knock you out with a fireball!"

She quickly stopped near a waterfall and ended up getting knocked in due to David crashing into her with both getting wet.

"...you got some explaining to do." He grumbled while swimming to the shore while holding her with his arms and dragged her to the shore. "My arm might rust with too much water getting around it."

"Um…..um….it's complicated."

"Trust me, I've heard everything."

(One explanation later)

"And thus that's why I need to get home or I might mess the future up."

"Yet nothing is happening." He frowned. "Except for getting us wet as a dog in heat."

"It won't show here, it'll show when I get back!"

"Oh." He said while still in shock. "But if you're from the future, then why aren't you disappearing like you said would happen?"

"I don't know? Maybe my ancestors are still gonna get together and I'll exist in the future."

"That could be true, but I did recall an old ancestor of mine with Rose in it. But it could be nothing but a typo in the last name." He shrugged.

"Wait huh?!"

"Oh right, forgot to tell you but my great great great grandmother was called Sapphire Rose. Said she was a good alchemist that found the secrets of making iron into gold."

Ruby's jaw dropped hearing that. 'If that's true….oh my DUST! He's my ancestor!'

He saw her mouth hang open and put the pieces together. "In a sense, we're family."

Ruby shook her head at this while closing her jaw. 'Who knew I was related to Ozpin?'

"So better get going and dry up." He said before hitting the ground with the cane as it sparked a small flame. "Much better."

"How did you do that?"

"I simply used the sharp end of the cane to light the grass. Nothing too hard." He said while sitting down on the ground.

'Is it really that simple? Or maybe…' she thought before thinking of Weiss' glyphs and several ideas for Semblances in combination with weapons. 'He is using a Semblance along with the cane?'

David looked at her and patted the ground next to him. "Come, it's quite warm here."

She moved over and did feel the ground was nice and hot enough not to burn you but instead feel cozy.

"Well, I guess you saw a good example of alchemy." He chuckled before looking at the sky. "Even if I forgot the chicken and the coal for the diamond experiment." 'Dumb chicken.'

"So how does chicken blood work for that?"

"To make the coal hard it needs heat but to make it shine, you need something that's full of life. That's why, even if it's from a dumb chicken."

"They can't be that dumb."

"I once had a chicken back home that was so dumb that every time I say stop, it goes and when I say dinner it goes to the toilet. The last time I had to deal with it was when I said don't go into the wolf den, which it did."

"Wow that's dumb."

"I know, which is why I think they are dumb animals." He looked at Ruby. "But hey, at least I'm not near anything involving a certain group of knights."

"You mean the ones that made you make the swords."

"You read my mind." He said. "I mean really they just ate too stupid to be knights."

Ruby chuckled at that. "Reminds me of Cardin."

"You know that guy?"

"Yes."

"Was he bald?"

"No."

"Then it might be a family member, because the Cardin I know is bald."

'Oh man that'd be a riot to see!' Ruby chuckled before seeing David looking deep in thought. "So what's in your mind?"

He rubbed his nose. "Just thinking about the future, nothing more."

"Oh and that's what?"

David pinched his nose. "If you exist, then how exactly did I help contribute to this?"

"Huh, maybe you found a lucky girl and started a family."

"Perhaps, but the only one that's not running from my condition is Elphaba, yet she's seeing those knights." He frowned while clenching his hand around the cane. "Those sons of bitches."

'Reminds me of Pyrrha when she heard Jaune was locked in a locker.' Ruby sweatdropped. "Maybe you should tell her?"

"Right, and how should do that? Present with her with an axe?"

"Not exactly. But you could just say you like her and go with that."

"Even I do what can I provide they can't?"

"Well you're smart, you can do alchemy, you can create weapons and stuff, and….you're kind." She listed off. "Oh I know! You can practice on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, practice on me and you'll have an idea on how to ask her out."

"Fine." He then cleared his throat. "Hello Elphaba, how is it going with the textiles?"

"Pretty good."

"Well, that's good. But I have...a problem that only you can help with."

"Oh? And that would be?"

David looked at her in the eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"That's too fast you know."

"I know, I just got flustered and forgot the other steps." He grumbled.

"Let's try this again ok?"

He nodded. "Elphaba, if I might ask, could we….skinny dip sometime?"

Ruby sighed. "Unless she's a real slut she'll slap you for that."

He facepalmed at that. "Damn it with a side of eggs! Ok, let me try again, Elphaba that dress really suits you today."

"Why thank you, and your apron looks good too."

"Oh thanks, that's just a nice thing to say. But tell me, how's your day been? No suitors trying to smother you with flowers like last time?"

"No no, nothing like that."

"That's good. I mean it's good you're not getting an allergy from that pollen I mean." He chuckled nervously while catching himself.

"Oh you." Ruby chuckled.

"So, I was thinking, if you'd like, we could go out for a little walk."

"Mmm, sure why not."

David felt some pride hearing that. "Great, I know this spot where we can take a nice walk, plus the view is perfect at sunset."

"Then it's a date."

"A huh?"

"It means a yes technically, it's just a fancy way to say you two are gonna be spending time together."

"Oh, that makes sense. But will this work?"

"Trust me, I saw lots of shows about this sort of stuff."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. But hey if you keep this up then she'll have to be with you."

He chuckled at that. "Well that's good and all but what about...the bed part?"

"Woah there." she held her hands up. "Now I know if you ask her for that all that hard work is gonna go out the window."

"I know, but that's kind of what those knights are saying."

"Then just wait before trying that. If you do it before then she'll think you're just getting into her...dress."

"You're right. If I did that then I'm nothing but a hammer using pine tree with a wart on its squirrel infested trunk."

"Yeah." 'Whatever that means.'

David sighed. "Ruby, I really appreciate this a lot. I mean, no one besides Elphaba helped me like this before."

"Oh well I'm happy to help." She smiled.

He smiled at that. "Well if I wasn't attracted to Elphaba and you were from this time, I would be happy to court you."

She blushed and felt flattered hearing that.

"Although." He said looking at her carefully. "You do look a little chubby, not that I mind, but what are you eating?"

"I'm not chubby! And it's cookies!"

"Cookies? Never heard of it." 'Must be a future thing?'

"What! But then what do you eat that's sweet?"

"The only sweets are in the local castle ruled by lord Belladonna. But anything else is non existent here, just bread and ale."

'Oh great, now Blake's family are jerks here.'

"But they do give out food once a month so maybe?" He contemplated. "But at any rate, I've never heard of cookies before."

Ruby felt faint at this and fell onto his lap. "No...cookies….blasphemy…."

"Woah! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she said while shaking her head. "Just had a near death experience."

"Really?"

"No, but it felt like it." She said. "But if I was Elphaba, I would really like having my head here."

"Oh, do girls like resting their heads on a man's laps?"

"Of course. As long as you don't do anything to them."

"Like?"

"Pulling their hair."

"I'm not that dumb, trust me if I did that I would be in trouble with my sister, and she was a temperamental one."

"Kind of like Yang, but more punch happy."

"Your sister sounds brutal."

"You don't know the half of it."

David sweatdropped at that. "So, anything else that girls enjoy?"

"Just being kind and not calling them fat. After that I got nothing." She said while getting comfortable. 'I kind of look like Zwei now.'

"Then I shall use my knowledge and court her."

"That's the spirit."

"Right after we get dried and it's not night."

"Well it's not that bad."

"Travelers lose their way in these woods all the time at night." He sighed. "The locals call it the Dark Woods of Confusion and Madness."

"Why the madness?"

"Because they lose their way and it's like a maze in there."

"Makes sense."

"But if a man and women come here, legends say either they go into madness, or they get eternal luck. Crazy superstition right?"

"You said it."

He chuckled at that. "Well better put out the fire and get some sleep. It's going to be a long night before sunrise."

"Right-o." She said while putting some sand on the fire. "Well night David."

"Good night, Ruby."

(Some hours later)

'Not again.' Ruby thought while still awake. 'It's just TOO quiet!' she looked around while getting annoyed at the lack of sleep. 'And it's still night.'

"Zzzzz."

She turned and saw David still sleeping next to her. 'At least he's getting some zzz's.'

"Mmmm, Ruby...thank you…"

'Aw, he's dreaming of me.' She thought with a smile.

"Don't...eat the ham...it's poisonous…."

'In this time I'll be lucky if I can stomach the bread.' She thought before hearing something.

"Elphaba….I...love you. Ruby, you're so cute in...that dress…"

'Aw, that's sweet.'

"Elphaba….why do...no not the whip…" he said while moaning a little. "Watch...where you put that whip...I still...need that…"

'I really don't want to know.' she thought trying to ignore the moaning.

"Ruby...stop...kicking my ass…" he snored. "What...are you doing with...ah! That's my...mmm...soft tongue…"

Ruby started to blush while hearing more about her in the dreams. 'Should I move away?'

David then turned and wrapped around Ruby's waist. "Mmm….zzzzz."

'He's really clingy.' She blushed red. 'I just hope he doesn't drool.'

"Ruby….so...beautiful…."

'By god….he just...wow!' she thought before feeling something against her leg. 'What's that?' She looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. 'Um what was that thing again...oh yes. A...oh dust….a...a...COCK!'

"Oh yeah Ruby...right there…"

Ruby turned crimson at that while trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh...yes...lick it...ah...right on the balls…."

'Oh god what should I do?!' She then felt him grabbing her butt.

"Soft…"

She gulped and looked at the bulge. 'Should I do something with it? Yang did say this stuff isn't to be taken lightly, but what if he wakes up like this? He might feel nervous and too scared to talk.' She then saw him getting up and hugged her.

"Ruby...so cute…."

'But he's acting a little bit like before. Still I need to do something.' she reached out and held the bulge and tried lightly squeezing it.

"Mmm…." he moaned. "Ruby…"

She blushed again as she squeezed it again and heard the moan. 'If he likes that, should I grab it without the apron?'

' _You can do it!_ ' An image of Yang appeared. ' _Just go and...wait! No no no! You're doing it wrong! Just take your clothes off and ride him!_ '

'What!? B-But that's too much! I'm curious that's all!'

' _Oh then why should I believe you? After all your hand is already in his pants, hypothetical I mean with the hands._ '

'I-I-I just was curious!'

' _Even so, you started it now you have to finish it. With a few broncos of fun!_ ' She punned before vanishing.

Ruby blushed while her hands moved on their own and moved under the apron and grabbed it, and was stunned at how warm it felt. 'Wow, it's so hot.' She then pulled it out and saw it was a very tiny cock about the size of her hand.

"Mmm….Ruby…"

'So this is one in real life.' She thought with a blush before taking a whiff of it. 'It smells so good.'

David groaned while moving closer with Ruby moving a finger up the side of it. "Mmm...you're so...sexy…."

'Ok, this is embarrassing.' She thought while moving the finger up again. This made him groan while she got an idea, but had to move out of his grip for it to work.

"Mmmm….Ruby…." he groaned while moving his arms and let Ruby go before grasping her ass again.

"Eep!" she jumped while feeling them rub and caress it. She then started to grab his balls and squeezed them.

"Ah!...more…."

She gulped and squeezed the balls again which made him groan and squeeze her ass in return. 'Oh man, this is getting really far.' She then gasped as the hands squeezed her in the right spot as she squeezed the small cock more.

"Ruby...you're a...natural…."

'I hope Yang never finds out about this.' She thought while thinking about her sister's wrath.

"...kiss me...Ruby…" he moaned while feeling her ass and squeezed harder.

"Eep!" she squeaked while blushing and moved closer before lightly pressing her lips against his.

David moaned while kissing her back.

'Tastes like soot but kind of nice.' She blushed before feeling a hand on her chest.

"Cute….small…" he muttered while giving her breast a squeeze.

Ruby blushed at this while rubbing the cock and balls. 'This is embarrassing.'

"Ruby...so cute...love you…" he muttered while Ruby blushed red hearing that sort of confession.

'Oh god! He actually said that!' Ruby blushed while hearing it ten more times. 'Oh god oh god OH GOD!'

David then put his hands into her dress and squeezed the breasts. "...squishy…."

She blushed at that jab. 'Oh yeah?' then she gave the balls a squeeze.

"Ah!" He moaned. "...more…"

'He wants more?! But how?!' She thought while feeling it twitching in her hands.

"About….to….cum…"

'What does that mean?' Ruby thought before feeling something sticky on her dress before looking down. "E-EEEWWW!"

He sighed with a smile before his eye started to slowly open. "Mmm….what the…..HUH?!" 'What the living crap of a horse in a house of glass?!'

"What is this stuff?!" She yelled before realizing that David was already awake. "Oh um….hi?"

"What are you doing?!"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

He looked down and saw his cock in her hands. "Oh….shit cows….it wasn't a...dream…" 'AAAAHHH!'

Ruby took the moment to move away while looking at the white stuff. "Just tell me, what is this stuff?"

"Um...sperm."

"Sperm….huh?"

"It's what men have that is used to impregnate women."

Her eyes widened before asking. "So...it's not from eggs?"

"Unless you're a bird, no."

She felt her childhood crumble into dust. 'Oh good god! I thought it was a stork!'

"Just what compelled you to do this?"

"You started this." She blushed as the cock wiggled in her hands.

"Oh….um….eh….mmm…." 'What should I say?!'

'Wait, why am I still holding it?!' She thought before seeing his expression and thought it was kind of cute.

"I was having a nightmare!" he cried out. "I...was trying to keep you safe from bandits." 'Nailed it.'

"By acting like a horny dog and squeezing my butt and chest?"

"..." 'SHIT!'

Ruby moved her hand near her and cringed at the scent to it and tried wiping it off on the ground. "It stinks."

"It's suppose to smell like that."

She then looked at that cock and saw it was still hard and small. 'It's kind of alluring, um how did I know that wor- oh wait. Blake.'

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to think of that in my dream." He blushed. "I just…"

"David, buck up. If you act like this then you're going to look meek." 'Great I'm giving advice to my ancestor.'

"Um…...sure?"

"Look, we both got into it, one of us sleeping when it happened, so maybe we can use this."

"Wait huh?!" He blushed red. "But...didn't you hate that?"

"Not really." she admitted with a blush. "Having someone grab me like that was...good."

"Really?"

Ruby nodded.

"Oh…...um...then let's go?"

"Um….how? I never really….learned all that."

"Take off your clothes and...I stick this in...your vigina." He said with a blush and stutter.

She gulped before taking her clothes off one at a time.

He blushed while seeing her body. "Wow."

Ruby blushed red while covering her C cup chest. 'So embarrassing.'

"Um, do you want me to take the lead?"

"If you want, since I did that first."

"Then lay back and spread your legs."

She did so with a red face similar to her cloak. "Like this?"

"Wow, it looks really pink."

"Really didn't notice." She blushed as David took his pants and apron off.

"So….what next?"

"Well….are you um….sensitive to pain?"

"A little bit, why?"

"Because I'm going to put this into you. So...just don't scratch me or something." He said while putting the cock near her slit.

She gulped nervously and gasped when she started to feel it push against her. "It's so tiny!"

"That's kind of harsh you know to say that." he spoke with a grunt at the wet and warm feeling.

"Sorry." Ruby moaned while feeling it moving up her folds. 'It's so odd.'

'Wow! So this is what it's like inside.' He thought while his cock poked something. 'Huh?'

"Eep!" jumped Ruby. "W-What was that?!"

"I don't know, I really never did this before myself." He admitted before feeling it tearing as blood flowed out the folds and onto the cock. 'Shit.'

"OW!" she cried out with wide eyes. "Shit shit shit!"

"Are you ok?"

"No! I'm in pain!" she cried out with a glare. "I'm bleeding down there!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out while grabbing her and hugged her for comfort. "I didn't mean to hurt you Ruby!"

"Just...don't move." Ruby groaned while feeling calm from the hug. 'Note to self, bash Yang with a hammer and kiss Blake on the cheek for trying to make me read that smut.'

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'll live."

"But I hurt you….oh I'm such a bastard from a plague ridden family of corpses!" He said while hugging tighter.

"Relax." she patted his back. "I'm starting to get use to it."

David looked at her. "But what I did...was inexcusable."

"David, just calm down or I might just get mad." She said with a cute angry pout.

'Cute.' "Ok, I'll try Ruby."

"Good, now I think you're suppose to move that back and forth? I'm not sure."

"You're correct about that part." He said while slowly thrusting into her, I mean REALLY slowly.

"Well come on, you can move I said."

"I am, I just don't want to hurt you."

"I said to calm down about it." She frowned. "So you can move a little more you know."

"Sorry."

"And stop with the sorrys. It makes a girl think they're meek."

"Alright, but you asked for it." He said before moving harder and faster inside the folds.

"AH!" she gasped out from the sudden increase while gripping his back in surprise.

"Damn you're tight!"

"And you're thrusting too much!" She moaned while gripping David's back harder. 'My body is feeling warm!'

David grunted and felt the nails started to dig deep into him. 'That's going to hurt in the morning.'

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned out while amazed that it was scraping against her insides and was making her feel more and more warm. "That's so….good! Ah!"

David thrusted more while feeling excited at this. 'Oh sweet cat with a set of boots! This is great...although I love Elphaba...and Ruby...gah! How am I going to sort this out?!'

"Keep going! I want more!"

'Though both are cute.' "Ok! Just kiss me!"

Ruby did so as she felt the cock poking her womb. "Ah! Yes more David! More!"

He kissed her back while hammering his dick against the tighter space with a groan. 'This is….ah! So good!'

'My head is starting to feel dizzy.' Ruby thought before feeling the cock twitching inside her.

"Ruby! I'm going to cum again!"

"Ah! Then do it David!" She cried out as the sperm poured into her womb. "AHHH!"

"RUBY!"

This went on for a while until they fell down and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ah….so….good…."

"Wow…." David panted. "That...was better….than….a cat in...a basket...of yarn…"

"...you're really are crazy...he he…."

"And you're cute."

"I know." she smiled.

David chuckled as they fell asleep.

(Next day)

Ruby groaned while smelling the scent of cooked fish. "Mmm….food."

"Morning." David said while using his cane to cook the fish he caught.

She sat up and yawned before hissing as her legs felt painful.

"Stay still." He said while looking concerned. "It takes a while to rest from...you know."

She blushed while recalling last night's escapade. 'I can't believe we actually did it. Wait, if he came inside….OH NO!'

He noticed her expression of fear. "What's wrong?"

"I think I...messed up with time!"

"...how so?" He said while giving her a piece of fish.

"You came inside me! That means I might get pregnant!"

David gasped before calming down. "Wait, if that's possible then why do you still exist?"

"I don't know! I'm not an expert on this! Oh man, Yang's gonna lose it!"

"Yeah, let's just wait a few minutes and if you vanish then your hypothesis is correct and if you don't, then you aren't pregnant." He said while looking at the sun. "Starting now."

(Ten minutes later)

"And that's that. You're not going to fade."

Ruby looked at her hands and legs and saw it was true. 'Oh thank god.' Just then David gave her his cane. "Huh?"

"It's for you." He smiled.

"But this is your dads!"

"True, but he made another one before his death which I took just in case I lost the other one."

"Oh." 'Convenient.' She thought while getting dressed. "So are you going to ask Elphaba to hang out with you?"

"Yes, but I'm facing a dilemma. As you recall I said something's that might be difficult to handle." He said while looking at the lake.

"You mean….you love both me and Elphaba?"

"You can say it, it's very….hard to sort this stuff out."

"Oh….yeah good point."

He sighed heavily. "What should I do?"

Ruby thought about it and was still lost hot to do it before recalling what Blake said one time.

' _Love is tough, but it's your heart that dictates it._ '

"Love is tough, but it's your heart that dictates it." she repeated.

"Mmm….good words to live by." David smiled before turning to Ruby and hugged her. "Thank you, you're a caring person."

Ruby smiled at that before a green portal appeared over her and started to suck her and the cane into it. "Oh no! Not again!"

"What's going on!?" David said while trying to grab her hand.

"It's this portal thingy! It's sucking me up!"

David grabbed her leg and grunted as she was slowly pulled into the portal.

"Ah! David, just let me go or you're going to get sucked in as well!"

"It's not happening!" He groaned as he started to lose his grip before using his metal arm.

"It's not working!"

"Just hold on Ruby!" He yelled while his arm started to break. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again!"

"David! Just let go! Please, think of Elphaba!"

David groaned as the arm started to break. "I know, but I care for you as well!"

"But she needs you here!" She called out. "And if you don't stay I might not exist!"

David heard that and was conflicted by either letting go or holding on.

"Please! I don't want you to suffer!" She called out before seeing the arm starting to break even more. "You gotta let go!"

"..." he looked at her and sighed. "Goodbye Ruby, I'll miss you." and with that he let her go as the arm broke into tiny metal pieces.

She was sucked up as the portal closed.

"Goodbye." He said while letting a tear run down his face.

-Another time in the universe-

Ruby sniffled while grabbing the cane just in time to fall into a patch of grass in the middle of a large grassland. "Oof!" She groaned while using the cane to lean on. "That hurt." She then saw that there was a massive herd of buffalo coming at her.

"AAAHHHHH!" Screamed a guy's voice as the buffalo ran towards her. "HELP ME!"

'Oh come on!' Ruby thought as she saw a boy of about nineteen in black armor and a black cloak that covered his face as he ran towards her.

"AHHHHH!" 'Why me?!'

Ruby looked around before looking at the cane before getting an idea. "Taste alchemy!" she pointed the cane at the buffalo before seeing a button on the side and pressed it. The tip opened up before firing a small ball of lightning at the herd.

ZAP!

"OW!"

"MOOO!"

"Ooh, sorry!"

The man fell to the ground as the buffalo, which were shocked by the lightning that coursed in the armor, fell down as well.

"That….ow….my….everything…."

"You gonna be alright?"

"...yes….just….give me a….minute." He groaned while twitching a little. "Ow…"

'Man this thing is strong.' Ruby thought looking at the cane. 'No wonder Ozpin is a headmaster.'

After a while the man slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Sorry about that, didn't expect kicking a rock would cause a stampede."

"Wait, you caused that to happen?"

"Accidently." He clarified. "Trust me this happens every day, oh not the stampede I mean."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "It's a curse of bad luck. Nasty stuff of an assassin like me."

"Um...isn't it bad to say that outloud?"

"Meh, I've learned that saying it to kids is a better idea than adults with axes and ball rippers." He said before shivering. 'That still scares me.'

"Oh….so who are you?"

He went wide eyed. "What?! You don't know the famous assassin Jericho Black? The man with a million kills and the man that dances with death?!"

"No, I just got here a second before you came by."

"...oh." He sighed while taking off his hood to reveal a handsome face with gray hair and green eyes. "Then I guess I can let that one slide." He then looked up. "It's a nice moon out this morning."

Ruby looked up and gasped as she saw the moon was whole. 'Woah, so that's what it looks like. Wait a sec, am I still in the past?' "So what's today's date?"

"Let's see, about three days since I left Varco so….about a Monday in the year 9XX AG." He shrugged. "Nothing really special."

"What?!"

"Huh? What, it's just a Monday." 'A stupid day for me.'

"I still am in the past!" she yelled to the sky with a groan.

"Um….what are you talking about?" He asked confused. "I mean, um….are you sane?"

"Yes!"

"No need to yell, I'm still trying to recover my hearing from that landslide a few days back."

"A landslide? What happened before that? Attacked by bees?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Actually it was hornets, and I just was using the bathroom when a bit of...piss hit a mouse that knocked a rock which hit a bird that flew up to above me and knocked the rocks down on me." 'I'm still questioning the logic for that one.'

"Your joking right?"

"Afraid not missy."

'Wow he really HAS bad luck.' She thought before thinking about how calm he was saying that. "So how exactly did you get bad luck?"

"I made fun of a witch named Salem Crucible by calling her tits and ass big, which they were, and I got cursed. And each time is more crazy and dangerous then the last."

"And how long did that happen?"

"Mmm….about a month ago."

'How he's managed to stay alive is shocking.'

"But hey, it could be worse. I could have died or been turned into a girl. But enough about me, who are you little lady?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Nice name, but aren't you a little young to be out alone? I mean a girl about twelve of age shouldn't-"

"I'm not that young!"

"Oh so...you're an old lady?

ZAP!

"OW!"

"Now I can see why you got cursed." Ruby said while shocking him again with the cane.

"Ow...sorry but it just...ow." He groaned. "So how old are you?"

"15."

"Oh….kind of small for a fifteen year old."

"I could zap you again in the kisser."

He gulped while crossing his legs, only to hit his own balls by accident. "AAYYYOOWW!"

"What happened?"

He gasped and squeaked. "I...kneeded my….balls….for the tenth...time this….day…"

'That looks painful.' she thought as he fell on his face.

"I….hate my….life…." he groaned in pain. "All….the girls….I accidentally…..killed….by this….curse…."

Ruby paled hearing the last part. 'Oh no, that's REALLY bad.'

He slowly got up before getting pooped on by a bird. "Yuck! Ugh why me?!" 'Just why?!'

"Maybe you should find some shelter."

"Tried, but the house got destroyed by a cat with fire on its tail." He grumbled.

Ruby sighed at that.

"So…..why are you out here anyway?"

"Let's just say...I'm traveling! Yeah, I decided to go on a travel the world."

"With that cane?" Jericho asked while pointing at the cane.

"Oh it's for my back."

"...look lassy I'm the head of an assassins guild, I know a lie when I hear it."

She gulped seeing his serious expression. "Um, technically it's not a lie."

"Right and I'm not cursed with bad luck." He said sarcastically. "Just tell me or," he pulled out his left leg as Ruby saw it was a fake made of wood as a blade was extended from the knee. "I have to hurt you."

She frowned and took a stance. "I'm not some little girl, I know how to fight."

Jericho sighed. "Then try-"

That was when a boar ran passed him and sent him flying to the ground.

"Oof! That hurt!" He groaned before his leg shot a rock out and hit a tree before it nearly crushed him, if Ruby didn't save him with her Semblance. "Huh?!"

"Animals really hate you."

"Huh...what...huh? How did you just do that?!"

"It's my Semblance."

"...you lost me there."

"It's a natural ability of mine."

"...so you're…." he backed slowly away. "A witch." 'Not again!'

"No!" she frowned. "It's not magic, it's part of me."

Jericho blinked. "Like….your tits?"

ZAP!

"Ow!"

"You really need to stop this." she growled. "Cause it's not helping your case."

"Noticed." He groaned. "But one question."

"What?"

"Can you join me to the next town? I have some business with a Dante Schnee. If you know what I mean."

"A Schnee? As in someone with white hair and might be a little uppity?"

"Yes, and my employer wants him dead. Will get paid handsomely if I get it done without hesitation but with my curse, well you know."

'Wait if he's after a Schnee then…..crap. Weiss' in danger!' she thought. "Um, maybe try and take up some other job, I mean there must be some other person willing to pay a lot."

"Mmmm….well there was that Fall person, but he asked if I could kill this orphanage. But I'm not that cold hearted." He said. "Plus I like kids, when they don't play with my wooden legs."

"Wooden legs?"

"Oh, was born without legs so my father made some for me to help compensate that issue. Even if I have to make new ones every year." Jericho sighed. "Plus with this curse they have been breaking more frequently."

Crack!

Jericho fell to the ground as his left leg gave out. "FUCK!"

"You ok?"

"No, because my leg is broken! And it's solid oak too!" He said while hopping on one foot. "Now how am I going to get to the next town?!"

"Well, maybe you could lean on me."

"One problem, your small and I don't think you can carry me that far."

"I can so! Just tell me where the next town is."

"About twenty miles from here."

"Which direction?"

"Just east of here, why?" He asked before his hand was grabbed as Ruby started to run really fast. "Aahhh!"

(Some hours later)

"Aahhhh! Stop this crazy magic!"

"It's not magic!" Ruby yelled before speeding into a small town before stopping as Jericho accidentally let go and was sent flying into a building. "Oh my dust are you ok?!"

"I'm fine…." he groaned while giving a thumbs up while his head was stuck in a wall. "Just...a little help here?"

She moved over and grabbed his arm before she tried pulling him out.

"Ow, thanks." He grinned. "That's the seventh time I got stuck in a wall. Except it was ass first and people kicked it hard."

'Ow.'

"So better get this job done before I cash it for a new leg." He said before falling to the ground. "Ow."

"Maybe you should try resting?"

"Nope, can't do that. I never failed a job before and Dante Schnee has to die by next month." He said while getting up and leaned on a wooden beam.

"Wait a second! Why do you have to kill this guy anyway?"

Jericho sighed. "Something about extorting people for his crazy mining expeditions. Kind of forgot the rest."

"Well….maybe you could just scare him into not doing it again."

"If I did that he would be sending his personal army after me. And trust me, he has lots of them."

'I need to think of something! Weiss' life is at stake!' she thought while tapping her chin. "Um, that's a real bad idea."

He turned to her. "And why is that exactly missy?"

"Um….because you might destroy the future."

Silence was the only thing that happened before Jericho spoke up.

"Are you sure you're not insane?"

"Look, yes it sounds crazy, but if you go through and kill this Schnee guy then my best friend won't exist."

"...you know, I could believe you, but I need proof before I cancel a contract." He frowned. "So give me the facts and physical evidence."

"Well, um….like what?"

"Hair sample, some underwear, maybe a drawing of her."

Ruby then got an idea and pulled out her Scroll, only to find out that there was no signal and only the picture function was working. "Aw man."

"Wah!" he jumped and pointed at it. "W-What is that thing?"

"A Scroll."

"I know what it looks like, but why is it glowing green?!" 'It's magic!'

"That's what it's supposed to do."

"I know it! You're a witch-"

ZAP!

"AYOW!" 'Right in the kisser!'

"Say that again! I dare ya!"

"Um wit-"

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

"YOW!" He screamed in pain while sounding like a girl.

"I can keep this up all day."

Jericho gulped. "S-Sorry." 'So much pain!'

Ruby smirked. "Much better." she then looked at her Scroll and checked the picture function before finding a pic of Weiss in her usual outfit. "Here, this is my friend."

"...did you capture her soul by chance?" He asked nervously.

She groaned. "No, this is just a picture of her."

"Oh….don't get it." He said confused before seeing the hair and symbol on her dress. "Wait….that's a Schnee! But….not the one I'm looking for. I mean he's….fatter and not a girl."

"You wanted a picture, well here it is, and if you try to kill the Schnee in this time then my friend is gonna vanish from existence."

"Even if this is true, if I don't kill Dante Schnee then I'm going to lose my head. Either from the curse or from the sword to the heart."

"Well there's gotta be some other option. Cause there's no way I'm just gonna let you keep my friend from living."

"Mmmm…." he pondered before seeing a chicken walk next to him. "I got it! We let a flock of chickens loose on him!"

"Huh?"

"It's simple, he's allergic to chickens and if we put some in his house then we can let them do the work. But first, we need to find a few hundred chickens and make sure they are all over the place."

"Hold on, I'm not a doctor, but if he's allergic and we do that, he might die! Even I know medicine isn't that good at this point in time."

"Oh then….maybe find some cows and make him run for the hills? I mean he's deadly afraid of them and their….cow pies."

"Gross." she shuddered. "Wait! I just thought of something."

"What and tell me it's not anymore witchcraft."

"It's not witchcraft!" she growled. "Just tell me, does this guy have a wife or girlfriend?"

"Just a wife, I think she's called Frost, why do you ask?"

"Well do they have a baby or child?"

"No. The target is infertile due to his crotch getting eaten by a goat in a war."

She sighed before looking at him lost. "Wait, but that makes no sense. If they don't have a child and he can't make any, then…..Weiss is gone."

"Not my problem, but what was this idea you're so keen on?" Jericho asked impatiently.

"If they already had a kid then it would have worked, but now it's not even worth it." she frowned looking away.

"Wait, what if I do the job on her?"

"Huh?!"

"I mean, if I just woo her and we get a divorce then it might help you."

"Hold up….you're suggesting you and her...do that, so she can get pregnant and continue the family line?"

"Yep."

"But why?"

"Because I may be a heartless assassin but I'm not one for letting people down. Especially kids."

"I'm still old enough to kick your butt remember?"

"I know, but it's my code. It has only three laws, no killing children, don't forget to make a girl happy, and never let a friend down." He looked around. "Just don't tell anyone I said that, I have a reputation to hold."

"Who am I gonna tell? I'm lucky no one even showed up and started freaking out."

"Well….will you help me? I mean, I personally don't want to make either side pissed." He asked before a bee landed on him and stung him on the leg. "Ha! Nice try!"

CRACK!

"Not agai-"

Crash!

"Ow…" he groaned while the leg broke apart.

"Looks like you're gonna have to ride on my back."

"Looks like it." He sighed. "Just be careful, I have knives in my pockets."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Don't worry, they got dulled in my last job involving killing a king, um...what was his name...oh yes. King Adel the second. Even if his son survived, and his baby daughter."

"Just hop on and let's go." Ruby said while Jericho grabbed her back and squeezed her waist. "And don't get grabby."

"Sorry, but it's kind of slim." He said. "And I recall that Dante Schnee lives on the hill."

"Which one?"

He pointed with one hand towards a hill with a massive stone and wood structure that's built right in the side of it.

"Hang on, this is gonna be quick." She said before running again.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

(At the back of the house)

"AAAAHHH-MMMMM!"

"Hush!" shushed Ruby covering his mouth.

Jericho nodded while she uncovered his mouth. "Ok, just look out the window and look for anyone with either a pot belly or a girl about my age."

"What huh?"

"Frost is about my age and he married her when she was fifteen."

"Oh god." she shuddered.

"It's kind of common in some places, but not when the man is three times her age."

"...so he's…."

"About in his eighties. Yes, yes he is."

'Oh god! Thank Dust I'm not from here!' She shuddered before seeing a man with no hair and very fat walking in.

"Let's see, what should I do? Ah I know I'll just find some children and cook them up." He chuckled before leaving the room.

"That's him, see what I mean?"

"...you can kill him, after you woo her." Ruby said with a dark growl.

"Oh and funny thing….Frost is his sister. I know it's bad but most of this family is batshit insane." Jericho frowned.

Ruby growled before seeing a young girl with white hair that reached to her back, a D cup chest and wearing a blue dress walking in with a sad expression. 'Wow, it's like looking at a younger Weiss, and that just makes this even more hard to see.'

"...I hate this." She said sadly and with a cold voice. "I hate this life….I just wish….I can be free."

"Is she there?" He whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah, and she's looking gloomy."

"That's what happens when a girl is forced to marry her own brother." He sighed before looking at the cane. "Hey can you use that to do anything besides shocking me?"

"Yes, but I don't know how."

"Well this plan is was simple, just drug her 'husband' and then put him into a well."

"Really? You sure he won't just call for security or guards?"

"He could, but my employer said he fired everyone of his guards for talking to his wife. Kind of stupid once you think about it."

"Yep." She said before the girl walked out of the room. "Now's your chance."

"I don't have legs remember." He deadpanned before getting an idea. "I got it. Just go into the room and find a glass of wine, I'll do the rest."

She shrugged before going through the window and walked around before seeing a golden glass of wine on the table. She moved over and held it up. "Here's one."

Jericho nodded before using his arm to take something out of his sleeve and sprinkled a red powder into it. "Now put it back and hide in the closet."

Ruby did so while quickly hiding in the closet as the fat man walked back in.

"Stupid bitch, really needs to start learning I'm master here." He grumbled. "Especially when I want her to scream my name when I put a sword in her pussy."

'That's just gross.' Ruby thought before seeing the man drink the wine.

CRASH!

And fall to the ground like a log.

"What was in that?"

"Oh just enough sleeping powder to stop his heart for a week. And no he's alive, now help me carry him into the nearest well." Jericho said as they got out of the closet.

Ruby moved over and tried tugging on his legs, but he wouldn't budge. "Too heavy!"

"Figured….wait! I know! Use that cane to blast him out."

Ruby shrugged before looking at the cane and saw a button near the zap button and pressed it as the tip opened up before sending a beam of heat at the wall before it melted away. 'Oh my god!'

'Good thing that wasn't me!' "So….want to push him out that hole?"

"Sure."

(One struggle later)

SPLASH!

"Looks like he's all wet now." Laughed Jericho as they looked down the deep well. "Thanks again for your help."

"He won't drown, right?"

"Didn't you know? Fat bastards float."

"..."

"Anyway he won't drown, that I promise you." 'I think, first time I used that powder.' He thought before seeing Frost looking at them with wide eyes. "Oh shit, I think were spotted." 'Not this curse again!'

"W-Who are you people?"

Ruby gulped before turning around. "Oh well...I'm Ruby Rose and this is Jericho Black."

She gulped before noticing that they were around her age. "W-What are you doing?"

"Um….put your husband in the well."

She blinked before smiling. "You...did that?"

"Yes."

Frost started to feel happy before hugging them. "Thank you! Oh god thank you for saving me from that man!"

'Huh?!' Both thought in surprise.

"I never thought a day like this would finally come!" She said with joy. "You two have helped me more then you can think of. Come come, I'll tell everyone that the man is gone for good."

"Um thanks?" Ruby said before getting dragged away along with Jericho.

(Later)

-Banquet hall-

"Woah!"

"I know." Jericho said while seeing all the food. "It's fit for a king."

"I meant all the camel decorations." She said looking at the room.

"That's what you're surprised at?" he sweatdropped.

"I'm just saying." She blushed as Frost sat next to them.

"I hope this meal is quaint for your tastes noble heroes?"

"Yes." Jericho said. "It's quite fine but why treat us?"

"Because you just helped me escape that man's hold on me."

"Trust me, we might have done it even if you weren't his wife."

"You're so sweet." She smiled. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you still on your friends lap?"

"Oh that, born with no legs and my wooden legs broke before I came here." he admitted. "So this is kinda to keep me supported."

"Oh, well I hope you can acquire new ones soon." She said while looking him over. "Mmm….you know, you remind me of that assassin that the servants gossip about."

'Shit.' "Oh well what did they say?"

"Just that you're a lady killer and have a soft spot for cute girls."

Ruby snickered a little.

Jericho blushed and tried to ignore it while eating.

Frost then looked at Ruby. "So miss Ruby, have you and your friend been traveling long?"

"We just met a few hours ago. Running from a buffalo stampede."

"Oh my goodness! Just how did you escape that?" She said with a gasp.

"Ruby here managed to pull us away before we got trampled."

"By zapping them with my cane!" She said while raising her cane up.

"So you're a….witch?"

"No!"

"She's just a girl with good skills." Jericho said honestly. "And without her I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Oh, well that's a relief." Frost sighed as Ruby felt touched by his words.

Only for a fly to land on a wall and caused a brick to fall on his head.

"Ow! Damn that curse!"

"Curse? What curse?" asked Frost while one of the maids moved over and quickly checked his head.

"Oh it's...a silly thing to...mention-"

"Jericho got cursed by a witch for calling her chest and butt big and now he has extremely bad luck that nearly killed him for a month."

"Ruby!" He blushed.

"I'm just telling the honest truth."

"Oh you poor thing." Frost said while hugging Jericho. "You poor little boy you."

"I'm nineteen."

"Still it's sad that you're cursed like this." She said with concern.

'This is kind of nice.' Ruby thought with a smile. 'But if she is happy around Jericho….oh my god, they are Weiss's ancestors. Wow...I became a matchmaker for them.'

"Oh thanks." Jericho blushed while liking this a lot. "But….um….I'm cursed until…"

"Until what?"

"...I um….well...kiss a girl I love."

"Oh." blushed Frost. "Well, I'm sure you'll find her if you look hard enough."

"Thanks." He blushed. "But maybe I could stay here for a few weeks? Maybe with my companion as well?"

"My house is always welcome to you two." She smiled while Jericho saw an angel in human form.

"Thanks." smiled Ruby.

"You're welcome, so please. Enjoy your meal." She smiled while eating her food.

"Ruby." Whispered Jericho.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm starting to….feel butterflies in my heart. Is that part of the curse?"

"Oh, nope." she smiled. "I think you like her~"

He blushed red. "But I...never felt this way before, not even with the whores."

"You really need to not say that stuff or I might drop you into a well."

"Sorry! But it's the truth."

Ruby sighed. "Well maybe I can help you out and perhaps she might have feelings for you. If that's true then this might help you a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, it can't fail."

Jericho gulped at that before eyeing Frost and blushed red. 'I hope so.' "So what should I do?"

"Try sweet talking her."

"Um…" he turned to Frost. "So have you ever considered being a queen?"

"No, not really why?"

"Well I bet you'd be really great at it."

"Not really, plus I'm not good at politics." She sighed.

"Oh...so any plans now?"

"Just to fix everything up and get my parents out of the dungeon."

"Wait they're in the dungeons?"

"Of course, that bastard sent them down there so he can marry me, trust me they were REALLY against it."

"Well in that case, I'll go free them while you two talk." spoke Ruby getting up.

"Ok, and mind the walls." Frost said. "They have some traps doors in them."

"Gotcha." She said while walking away.

(With Ruby)

"Man this place is big." She said while walking down a hallway. "Hello? Anyone down here?"

" **Hello? Anyone down here?** " Echoed her own voice.

"Ooh! An echo!"

" **Ooh! The obvious!** "

She jumped with wide eyes. 'Ok now that's just creepy.' "Um….Yang is fat?"

" **Yes she is!** "

"AAAHHH!"

" **AAAAAAHHHHH!** "

She bolted down the hallway while shutting her eyes. Only to fall down some stairs and rolled into a room full of books. "Ow…." She groaned while getting up only to see a massive library of scrolls and books. "Woah."

"Can I help you?"

Ruby jumped before turning to see a maid with black hair, a E cup chest and about her mom's age. "Where'd you come from?"

"Here, this is my second home." She said. "Welcome to the Schnee master library."

"Oh, I was trying to find the dungeon."

"Oh, well it's just under the floorboard here." She said. "And to clarify, the library is the dungeon."

"Huh? But...how's that possible?"

"The current master considered reading as I quote, 'commoners and for nobodies' so he decided to bring his enemies into this place and leave them here."

"Well good news, he's not around anymore."

She looked shocked at that. "Really? You're not pulling my leg?"

"Nope."

"Thank goodness, now I can finally get out of here. It's been a month since I was in the halls cleaning and cooking."

'Wow that's a long time.' Ruby thought before noticing her yellow eyes. "You remind me of someone."

"I get that a lot, oh pardon my rudeness, my name's Mary Belladonna, maid for the Schnee and 170th head librarian of this library." She bowed.

'Belladonna? Another one?'

"And you are?"

"Ruby Rose."

"I see….though the last name reminds me of that assassin that everyone's hunting. A Jericho Rose Black if I recall correctly."

Ruby's jaw dropped hearing that. 'Oh my god! He's related to me too?!' She then remembered something. 'Oh dust! And if he likes Weiss' ancestor and they get married….then I'm a Schnee too!'

"Are you ok?" Mary asked.

"Um….just thinking to myself."

"Ok." She said before walking away. "If you need anything just ring the bell."

"What bell?"

She pointed to a small cat bell on the table next to the fireplace.

"Oh, nevermind." 'Yep, kind of like Blake.'

She looked around before sitting on a chair and felt exhausted all of a sudden. 'Man, I can't believe I'm literally finding out I'm related to people around me. That's a huge coincidence.' She thought before thinking of her sister. 'I hope she's ok, and not punching Nora or Jaune in the face?' "Yawn!" 'But after...a nap…'

(Ten hours later)

Ruby snored while drooling. Only to hear someone coming down the stairs and into the room, with the strange sound of hands against wood.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

The figure then moved into the room as a bookcase fell on it.

"OW! FUCKING CURSE!"

"WAH!" Ruby jumped awake with her head jumping while raising her cane. "EAT LIGHTNING!"

ZAP!

"OW! MY ANUS!"

She winced and saw it was Jericho. "W...Where'd you come from?"

"From….upstairs….ow…" he groaned. "And….it's...time for bed…."

"Really?"

"Yes….but….my ribs...are getting...crushed…."

She moved over and groaned as she slowly moved it off him.

Jericho groaned while walking on his hands and grabbed her cloak. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure." she crouched down and groaned while picking him up.

"Thanks, oh and great news." He smiled. "I'm getting married!"

"Really? That's great!" she smiled while accidentally dropping him.

"Ow, yes. And all I said was I don't mind seeing your maidenhood. Funny right?"

"..."

"..."

"...you're joking right?"

"Nope, really happened. And she was the one that kissed me, ME! An assassin with a curse, what are the odds of that?"

"Like the odds of you have the middle name of Rose."

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

"A maid told me, so why did you not tell me?"

He gulped. "Well….let's just say that um…..I kind of had to...leave home years ago and it wouldn't sound right for an assassin to have Rose after Black, so I just left that part out."

"...that's dumb."

"I know, but really I um….well can you keep a secret?"

"Course."

Jericho sighed. "That witch Salem didn't make the curse end by a kiss from someone I loved, it was….when I….get laid by another….Rose."

"...WHAT?!"

"I know I know! It's crazy but she said that specifically and if I don't get this curse ended then I'm going to die by my own hands!"

'Then….I have to sleep with another relative!'

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want to freak you out. Especially after you helped me out and all." He said sadly. "So if you want to shock me again, go ahead. I don't...mind at all." 'Brace for the shock of a lifetime.'

'Well….I did it before, plus I do feel bad for him….' Ruby thought while seeing the boy this depressed, especially when he's getting married.

'Maybe I should have just called that witch cute instead of big and chubby?'

"Fine, I'll help you Jericho."

He went wide eyed and his jaw dropped. "You...You mean it?!"

"Yes."

"But….what if you're a vir-"

"Did that before and I'll explain it to before we start." She interrupted.

"Oh, nevermind."

Ruby sighed before explaining EVERYTHING to the assassin, and we mean EVERY SINGLE THING! Even the sexual stuff and Yang's underwear obsession.

"...by god."

"Yeah, so you'll be my second."

"Still….I'm shocked that you're not insane." He muttered. "I mean….flying machines and girls with short dresses….that's….wow."

"You gonna mutter in shock or we gonna sleep together?"

"Just one question, can we...do it on the bookcase? Never tried it myself but I know my uncle did that with his wife."

"Sure, just don't bite me and it's good."

"Missy, I'm not one for biting, maybe licking but not biting."

"Then we're good." She said while picking him up. "God you're heavy."

"All muscle no fat." He said proudly before his armor was taken off along with his under armor.

Ruby blinked while seeing MILLIONS of scars on his body. "Holy crap."

"I know, I'm scared for life." He chuckled. "But this is from before the curse. Like the one on my chest cane from a dagger that nearly sent me to my grave early if I didn't dodged it by rolling into a stable and ran out with the horse in tow."

"Wow, you could be a movie star if they existed."

"Oh thanks, but I'm more of an assassin." He said with a blush. "Plus the girl's might steal me away."

"Well just lay on the bookcase and I'll get us started."

"I'm already on the bookcase." He sweat dropped. "But what….oh." He said while seeing Ruby taking her dress off. He stared at seeing her bra and panties and felt his face heat up quickly.

"First time seeing a girl naked?"

"No….just….seeing...them this close." Jericho blushed before seeing her sit on his stomach.

"Lick my bellybutton."

"Huh?"

"Lick my bellybutton." She said sternly. "I'm taking control since you can only move so much, so I'm gonna wanna try something, so lick."

"Um…."

"Do you want me to zap you again?"

"You're the boss ma'am." He said nervously before leaning over and started to lick the belly button.

"He he he." giggled Ruby. "That tickles."

Jericho smirked before licking faster around the belly button.

"AHAHA! Oh god Ahahah!" she laughed while holding his head closer. She then felt the tongue in her belly button and laughed even more while crying with joy. 'Oh god! This is ahaha!'

'This is odd, but I'm gonna show her what I got!' He thought while licking even more. 'But I have to admit it, she's really cute when laughing.'

"Ahahahahaha!"

Jericho continued to do this while his cock started to get hard from this.

"Oh god this is ahaha!" she laughed while not noticing her butt rub against his cock which was still in his pants.

'Oh this is getting interesting.' He thought before licking around the button and into it at different intervals. All the while feeling his cock getting squished in the pants. 'Oh yeah, if I keep this up I'm gonna go in my pants.'

Ruby laughed and laughed while feeling her slit getting wet from the licking. "Oh god! Ahaha! S-So ahaha!"

"R-Ruby? Can you get off?" he asked as he stopped.

"No...I'm the queen here." 'Nora is going to love that if she ever heard me say that...which is never.'

"But I gotta take my pants off."

"Sorry…..oh." She said before moving over and pulled the pants down before putting it in her mouth.

"WOAH!" he jumped.

She smirked before licking it as she moved up and down the cock. 'Tastes good.'

'This is….out of this world!' he thought while stunned at her wet tongue. He then groaned as he felt his cock pouring cum into Ruby's mouth.

"Mmmm!" she hummed out while going wide eyed at the amount shooting in while feeling some go down her throat. 'So tasty...and warm~'

'That was a lot.' He thought while feeling horny.

Ruby continued to suck the sperm up while feeling warm inside. The taste was better than last time and she didn't even feel grossed out. "Ah, that was tasty, like cookies."

"C...Cookies?"

"It's a treat in my time."

"Oh…."

"And it tastes like vanilla."

"Oh I know that, but it's found on Mistral. Nowhere else."

"The point is, this is really good."

Jericho blushed while feeling the juices pour onto his chest. "Um...anything else you want me to do?"

"Nope, just lay back and let me do all the moving."

He did so and waited before having his face covered by her chest.

"Give them a licking."

Jericho gulped before licking the breasts as he heard Ruby giggling again. 'She really is ticklish everywhere.'

"Ahaha! K-Keep it up!" She laughed while feeling the cock against her ass cheeks. "Ahaha!"

He got an idea and started swirling his tongue around the nipple.

"Ah! T-That tickles! Ahah!"

He reached out and started poking her butt randomly which made her laugh more.

"AhahaAHAHAHA!" She laughed while letting juices pour out. "Oh g-god AHAHA!"

'Who knew she'd get excited just from getting tickled?' He thought before deciding to lick both nipples at the same time.

"AHAHAH! More more AHAHA!" She laughed loudly.

He rubbed and kneaded her ass while swirling and sucking the nipple.

"Ah! AHAHA! Oh yes MORE AHAAH!" she laughed while feeling her juices pouring out of her slit.

He smirked and lightly nibbled on the nub. 'This is going to be good!' he thought before seeing her moan like cat. "Hey Ruby, if you're gonna sound like a cat, then it only makes sense I give you plenty of milk right?"

"Ah...ah...right." She said while moaning as the cock moved a little. "So feed me Jericho."

"Then move onto the cock."

She looked down at it and moved herself up while rubbing it against the tip. 'Brace yourself, this is still your second time.'

"You know, you're cute." He admitted. "And if you weren't family and not about to be married I would have married you on the spot." 'Oh what an odd wedding that would be. Especially with the daggers being thrown by the priest for taking his time.'

She blushed before sliding onto the cock with both of them groaning.

"That's….so tight."

"You're bigger than David." She moaned. "I mean REALLY big!"

He felt pride hearing that while blown away at the snug feeling wrapped around his cock.

Ruby groaned and moaned as the cock hit her womb. "Oh yes, that's the spot!"

'It's like my dick is in a hole in the ground!' Jericho thought before thrusting his hips up and down as Ruby moaned out.

"A-Ah! Jericho!"

"I know! It's making you horny!"

"Not really, it's making me hungry!" She moaned before kissing him as she thrusted her own hips to the rhythm of Jericho's. 'His dick went in easier then I thought.'

'This is….amazing!' He thought while feeling the folds around his cock. 'And its feels so great getting laid!'

"Jericho! Move your hips faster!" She cried out while shaking her hips faster and faster as the cock moved up and down inside her wet pussy.

"I am! But your folds are getting tighter, even when it's so wet!"

"It means I like it!"

"That's good for you!" He groaned while grabbing her breasts and squeezed then as his cock started to twitch. "Oh god! I'm about to cum! I need to get it ou-"

"No! Just do it inside!" She cried out with pleasure as the sperm poured into her. "Oh yes! I feel it all!"

"Ruby!"

"Jericho!"

They cried out with pleasure before they fainted on each other as Jericho's body glowed a dark aura that shattered into pieces.

(Next morning)

"Wake up." Mary said while shaking the two awake.

Both groaned while not opening their eyes.

"Wake up!" She yelled while punching them on the heads.

"OW!"

"OW!"

"There, you're awake. But I must ask you not to fuck in the library, especially when I'm sleeping next door."

Both shook their heads before going wide eyed at seeing someone seeing them naked.

"Now if you excuse me I have some books to clean." Mary said before walking away. "Oh and the mistress enjoyed your little show by the way."

Both went wide eyes hearing that while going pale.

"Oh god!" Ruby blushed.

"Um…." Jericho said while feeling better then normal. "Could you try zapping me again?"

"Sure?" She said before grabbing her cane.

Only for him to knock it out of her hands and pointed it at her.

"Hey!"

"Oh god...my luck! It's back!" He laughed with joy. "The curse is broken!"

"That was one time."

"...why did you ruin the moment?" He frowned. "No really why ruin it?"

"I'm just saying, if you wanna really test it to see if it's gone, then why not try out something really big?"

"Like? A horse?"

"I was thinking you walking up the stairs while holding me and putting my cane in your mouth."

"How am I supposed to walk up while holding you without my arms?"

"...oh." She chuckled nervously before getting an idea. "Wait, what about you trying to walk up the stairs while putting a cane in your mouth while I lay on your back?"

"Well that could work, but I still say my curse is gone."

"And I say it's not so," she said while putting the cane in his mouth while hopping on her back. "Mush little doggie!"

'Ugh….why the morning?'

(Later)

-Main hall-

"Almost at the door." Ruby grinned while Jericho was still carrying her and gripping the cane in his mouth. "Just a few more feet."

'I'm tempted to drop her.' He thought while thankful that they got dressed before leaving the library before he walked towards it and stopped before dropping her. "There, now do you see I'm not cursed anymore?"

"Ok so maybe it's true, I just wanted to be double sure."

'Right.' He rolled his eyes before giving her a metal pin with a black dragon on it. "Here, this is my assassins guilds initiation pins. This will allow you to access anything with the name Black Dragon on it. Oh and it's a second in command pin if you're wondering."

"Sweet." she smiled taking it.

"Just remember, don't let anyone else know you have it." He said seriously.

"Ok, but what can I do with it?"

"Get some money, loot from secret hideouts, allies from my guild, if they survive for that long, and the respect of well my descendants and yours."

"Oooh!"

"I know, you're thinking about the money."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I don't mind letting you have it." He chuckled while rubbing her head. "After all you're a sister to me now."

Ruby smiled at that before putting the pin on her sleeve. That was before the portal appeared behind her. It started sucking her in while she stumbled. "Aw come on!"

"What the?!" Jericho called out as Ruby felt her body getting closer to the portal. "What's going on?!"

"I'm getting sucked into a portal again!"

Jericho rushed forward and grabbed her leg with both hands while trying to yank her back.

"Don't! You're going to get sucked in!" Ruby yelled before seeing her cloak entering the portal before she kicked him off. "I'm sorry but you need to stay! I'll be fine-"

Zump!

The portal vanished as Jericho looked in shock at the spot while Frost watched from behind a pillar.

"J-Jericho? What just happened?"

He turned and sighed. "A good godmother just left for places unknown." He sighed again. 'I'm going to miss that big butted girl.'

-Another time and location of pain-

Ruby fell for what seemed like forever before crashing into the sea below, right near shore to be exact. "Gah! C-Cold!"

As she dragged herself out of the water, her eyes widened and budged out as she saw….an advanced civilization with flying cars and everything! Except the buildings were MUCH bigger then back home. "Wow….where am I?"

Just then she noticed that a strange chariot/hoverboard thing with a man with a toga on it moving towards her.

"Hello, how's the waves?" He asked in a strange accent.

"Who are you? And what are you riding?"

"I'm Dudicus Maximus, and this is the Mulantian hover chariot. It's the newest model too ba."

'Huh? Mulantian?' she thought looking at him lost. "Um, is that the city over there?"

"Huh? No that's Athensparta, Mulantian is the name of our massive continent empire."

"Oh, well can you give a girl a ride? This water is freezing."

"Sure, but I have to see your citizenship pass."

"Huh?"

"Your citizenship pass, it shows you're a citizen of Mulantian." he crossed his arms. "You DO have one, right?"

"Oh...um what does one look like by chance?"

He pulled out a Scroll like contraption with gears on it before tapping it to reveal her rose symbol but it was white instead of red. "This is what a citizenship pass should look like ba." He then pointed to it. "There are three classes, white which is the lowest, black which is second, and red, which is the highest and only used by the priests, senators and the emperor."

"Oh! I got something like that." She said before showing him her symbol. "Does this count?"

He went wide eyed before bowing. "Oh gods my apologies for asking you such derogatory question oh noble member of the reds."

'Wow...who knew that my symbol was this important.' she thought before smiling. "So, about that ride."

"Yes." He said while starting it up. "As you command miss….?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Miss Ruby." He said as Ruby got on as the vehicle started to fly. "So where to?"

"Um, ya know what why don't you take me somewhere where I can look up some info."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Alight then, the Mulantian Library here we go!"

(On the road/air)

"So miss Ruby, why did you take a bath in the Zulantic bay?"

"Oh, well…..I was sleepy and wanted some cold water to really get my body awake."

"Then why not just go to the bathhouse then? It has both cold and hot water."

"Hey, are you questioning me?" she frowned.

"N-No miss Ruby." He gulped while flying through a tunnel as Ruby saw gear like machines that exhausted smoke and dust. "Ah the Engineer Drones are working hard today."

'Drones? Never saw those around, am I really in the past cause this looks more like a future.' She thought before asking. "So what year is it?"

"You don't know? It's 12XX BG, the glorious day of our great empire of a thousand years."

'Well there's my answer. But I gotta watch it or he might get suspicious. Then again with my Scroll they might just stay quiet, which is good for me.'

(A while later)

-Mulantian Library-

"Here's your stop miss Ruby." He said while watching Ruby get out and look at the massive coliseum like building. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No thanks anyway."

"It's been an honor serving the reds." He said before flying away leaving Ruby standing near the entrance.

'Wow, that's one big library.' she thought while walking towards the doors.

" _Good morning._ " Spoke a strange hologram like robot in the shape of a girl with robes and two bird wings. " _Welcome to the Mulantian Library, the world's greatest wealth of knowledge, I am Areisa XXIC, how can I help you?_ "

"Um, can you give me some info on certain people?"

" _Such as?_ "

"People with Rose in their name."

The hologram's eyes glowed for a second before saying. " _Found, number of people with Rose in their name, 3,456,432,109,867,567.45 citizens._ "

Her mouth dropped open with wide eyes. 'Sweet mother of Dust! H...How! I mean, that's like a whole planet!'

" _Anything else?_ "

"D….Does everyone in the world really share the same name?"

" _Negative, only five percent use the name Rose. The other 95% use other names._ "

"Wait, all THAT was just FIVE percent?"

" _Affirmative, shall I show you a diagram of the total population of Mulantian?_ " She asked with a smile.

"Uh….no thanks." 'That's WAY too many names!' "But, how can that many people fit on the planet? Especially if that's not even half?"

" _Because of the value of steel and Detorium that allows for the creation of underwater cities and continental interconnection. Currently there are over 1 trillion Mulantian citizens in the world today._ "

"...holy shit."

" _Anything else?_ "

"Um what's Detorium?"

" _Detorium, a common mineral with unknown properties that when combined with steel will create a phenomenon that changes the three states of matter into plasma or solid in a fraction of a second. When combined with humans then it gives them abilities that only the gods possess but only the reds and the emperor can use this without cap total punishment._ "

'Abilities? Wait...is this the time when Semblances started coming out? But wait, that doesn't make sense. If this is the past then Jericho and David should have had their own, but their times were much older and less developed.'

" _Anything else?_ "

"Um what are the reds?"

" _The reds, or the Blood of the Gods, are the highest position in the empire. Descended from gods who obtained silver eyes that can destroy imbalances in nature. All reds have this ability, but only use it during war, which the last one occurred two hundred years ago. Now they devote themselves on the spiritual and technological maintenance of the empire while also protecting the emperor and his family._ "

"Silver eyes?" she raised a hand near her right eye. 'Wait, then that means I'm descended from gods! Oh man….I think I'm gonna faint.'

" _Anything else?_ "

"Oh….um….where can I find the reds?"

She raised her hand while an image of the ENTIRE continent appeared, which looked like a mix of all the continents of her time, before zooming into this city as a red dot appeared near the mountains. " _The red manors are located near Mount Kronos on the base of the inactive volcano. The higher the building, the more influence they have before the emperor, which is located inside the volcano._ "

"Alright, thanks."

" _Anytime, have a great day and all hail Emperor Denato Fall!_ " She said before disappearing.

'Fall...like Cinder Fall?!' she thought with shock. 'Woah, is there anyone who has a last name I've never heard of?' She then looked around before seeing the mountain, which was a little active with the smoke. 'Well looks like I'm taking a hike.'

(Ten hours of walking and nearly getting run over later)

"God. Just how big is this mountain?!" Ruby gasped while only at the base of the mountain, like about a few miles away from the city but not enough to be totally away from it. "It's been hours!"

Even using her Semblance made it hard to reach it quickly and she was sweating like a pig.

That was when a drone flew by and stopped in front of her. " **Beep boop?** "

"Hey, you're one of the drones I saw earlier."

" **Beep boop. Boop beep boop.** "

"So can you help me get up this mountain?"

" **Boop.** " It said before grabbing her legs and floated slowly up the mountain.

"W-Woah! Easy there, my legs feel like jelly already."

" **Beep.** " It said before dropping her and instead laid on the ground. " **Boop beep boop.** "

"I didn't say stop." she groaned.

" **Boop beep boop!** " It said loudly while shaking it's back.

"Oh so you want me to hop on?"

" **Beep.** "

"Alright, but don't go dropping me." Ruby said while hopping on to the drone before it took off.

(Two seconds)

At HIGH SPEEDS to be exact! About 200 miles a second!

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ruby gripping it with the wind nearly blowing her away. "SLOW DOWN YOU TINCAN!"

" **Boop.** " It said before suddenly stopping as Ruby was sent flying into a garden as she splashed into a pond.

Ruby grumbled while spitting out a fish. 'Stupid robot.' She then noticed that she was in a beautiful garden with odd statues with animal parts as the house itself looked kind of like a store, if it was full of metal and not covered in gold and silver. "Not bad, but I HATE getting wet today."

While getting out of the pond, Ruby noticed that a boy of eighteen, with red hair and wearing a red toga with a red rose on the left side was sleeping on a chair near a statue of a bull horned woman. 'Someone's having a nice nap.'

"Zzzzzz." He snored while scratching his stomach.

'Better leave.' She thought before seeing that a small rat just crawled on his face. 'Oh man, maybe I should stick around, but if he sees me he'll get suspicious. Important stuff now, jokes later.'

The boy twitched his nose as Ruby got closer to him as the rat licked his eye. "Mmm...no more you stupid….dogs…."

'Man he's gonna scream.'

The boy slowly opened his eyes and swatted the rat away. "Stupid...rodents." As he rubbed his eyes he noticed an unknown woman next to him. "A...A...A…"

"Um….hi." she raised her hand.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed before running into the manor as fast as he can.

"What did I say?"

(An hour later)

Ruby waited outside while letting her clothes dry before seeing the boy walking out while not noticing her at all. "Hey you!"

He stopped before seeing Ruby and went pale. 'Oh gods above! Not her again!'

"Yes you the one with the girly scream."

He was too petrified to move or speak at all. 'Go away! Please go away!'

"Why'd you run off like that? I mean it was just a rat."

He gulped while shaking even more as his knees clanked together. 'She's too much...must...RUN!'

'Ok, this guy is getting weird.' Ruby thought before walking towards him. "Hello? Mister girly girl?"

CRASH!

"Ugh…." He groaned while fainting on the ground.

'Damn it!' she thought before using her cane and shocked him.

"AH!"

"Wake up!"

"Ow what in the god's name...AHH!" He screamed in fear while backing away. "D-Don't come any closer!"

"What's with you? If you're scared about the rat it's already gone."

"Not the rodent! Y-You!" He stuttered. 'Ahh!'

"Me? You're scared of me?"

He nodded while shivering. "Y-You and your kind!"

"Hey!" she put her hands on her hips. "Are you talking about my eyes? Cause guess what buster, I know there are tons of them around here, and you look like one too."

"NOT YOUR EYES!" He yelled. "YOUR GENDER YOU ABOMINATION OF MAN!"

Ruby blinked while covering her ears from the loud yell. "Hey! What's your problem with me being a girl!"

He gulped. "T-They are...evil! P-Pure unadulterated evil!"

"...huh?"

"Your kind are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL!"

She frowned and moved over before slapping him. "How rude!"

His eyes widened while feeling the red mark. "Y-You s-slapped me…."

"You're damn right I did! Why do you hate girls so much?"

"You...hit me...Ricardo Wicktorch the fourth...son of the late...high priest...Zanaico…." he stuttered while ignoring Ruby's questions. "...you….you….monster!"

She groaned and grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him closer. "Listen here buddy, I don't know if you know this, but if you were here that means you have a mom. Are you saying she's a monster too?"

He frowned. "My mother was the one that instilled the truth of your kind." He growled. "She nearly poisoned me for my father's position! And now you're doing it to me! Oh I'm not going-"

ZAP!

"OW!"

"Calm down!" she cried out while putting the cane down. "Now let me get this straight. Your mom tried to kill your dad just to get put in charge, and suddenly you think every single girl is the same?"

He nodded while twitching a lot.

"Then you're an idiot! Even Cardin isn't that stupid and ignorant! And he's a coward!"

"S-Shut up!"

Zap!

"Ow! Quit that!"

"No! I want you to listen and listen good. What she did and what other girls do are not the same! We're not all gonna try and kill each other for some reason. Sure some would, but others wanna just live their lives! If every girl did that then there'd be no one alive."

"...you are trying to trick me!"

Ruby frowned before pressing another button on the cane as flames shot out and burned a little of Ricardo's hair. 'Wow...so that's the button David used on that fish and the fire...nice.'

"Ahh!" 'Evil spirit!'

"Sorry! That I didn't mean to do I swear!"

"J-Just go!" He yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"Look I said I was sorry, and I took way too long just to get here because I wanted to talk to the person in charge."

"Never!" He yelled. "I'm not going to let you talk to the current high priest you monster!"

SLAP!

"...aw...aw…." he started to tear up.

'This is getting me nowhere!' she thought annoyed. "Look, just show me where they are and I'll leave you alone for good, how's that?"

"...you just attacked him." He cried while showing his silver eyes.

"Wait….what?"

"You….attacked him." He cried. "Me...you monster…"

"You mean…..YOU'RE the emperor?" she pointed with wide eyes.

"NO!" He yelled while suddenly not crying. "I'm the high priest!"

'Oh crap!' she thought quickly dropping the cane. "Oh my god I am so sorry!"

He frowned before shivering. "Just...go before I call the guards." 'And so I can get a medical drone. My insides feel like it got cooked.'

"Look, I swear I didn't mean to get so trigger happy, but you being rude like that isn't helping. So how about this, we sit down, I put the cane away, and talk things out."

He thought about it before taking out a piece of chalk before drawing a line on the ground. "You stay on one side and I stay in the other, got it?"

'He's really pushing it.' She thought while nodding her head yes.

"Alright, say what you have to and then get out." he sat down.

"Well I'm just a girl from the future."

"...um….you're joking right?"

"Nope, and the things I've seen and done would blow your mind."

"Try creating drones while using my power of the gods." He said while raising his hand as a small flame appeared. "What you have seen is nothing compared to this. The power of the Wicktorch family, the descendants of Vulsol god of the sun and son of Zeukronos, king of the gods and ruler of lightning."

"Oh yeah!" she used her Semblance and zipped around the garden before stopping back on the spot. "Can you do that?"

"That's….oh gods. You're a member of the Branwen family! The descendants of Hemakti, goddess of speed and time! Your part of that lost family?!" 'But they disappeared when Mulantian first formed!'

"Um...what family? I mean my uncle has that last name, but I'm just really fast."

"Nonsense! Your family is one of the thirteen families that ruled Mulantian in the golden age before they fell in the battle of Five Armies. You're a living legend!"

"Well I was respected when I showed this one guy this." she held up her Scroll.

"...that's just a Mulantian Mark 10 God Viewer. Nothing special." He shrugged.

"Nooo, in my time it's a Scroll."

"That's just a dumb product name. Who would even say that when it looks nothing like a scroll?"

'Thats kind of true.' She thought before opening it up and saw she had access for some reason. "Oh, I'm connected."

Ricardo raised his eye at that. "So?"

"It didn't happen before!"

"Then you didn't get access to the GodsEye Satellite then."

"Satellite?"

"You don't know? It's a machine that circles the earth and broadcasts radio and other waves all over the empire. I created the 1,500th one called Wicktorch satellite, it allows the emperor to see his people in other provinces."

Ruby's jaw dropped since satellites couldn't exist in her time. 'Ok, now I KNOW this has to be the future, there's no other explanation.' "Um are you sure this is the past?"

"The past? This is the 12XX century. It's not the golden age of the gods."

"But what about the Grimm?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ricardo asked confused.

"Grimm, big black creatures who feed off negative emotions."

"...still have no clue." He said before pulling out a 'Scroll' and typed up the term before seeing a red X on screen. "Sorry, but the Mulantian library and archives don't have the term in their memory banks."

'Oh shit….I'm really in the past still!' she thought. "But….this world is tons more advanced than my own life!"

"So? It's only because scientists and the gods helped developed this empire. It might be the same with your empire."

"Actually it's kingdoms. Four to be exact."

"...that's just unnatural."

"Oh stow it."

"Why a female pig?"

"It's a curse."

"...that was bad." He deadpanned. "Really bad."

"The point is! That this world is more futuristic then my world and that makes no sense."

"Nothing does, that's life." He said sagely. "But I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here if you find Mulantian strange?"

"Because I can't get home. These weird portals keep showing up after….ya know what nevermind."

Ricardo frowned. "If you don't have anything else I could call the authorities on you for trespassing and attacking the high priest." 'And for scaring me SHITLESS!'

"Oh yeah? Well what if they happen to be girls?"

"...et tu Ruby?"

"What?"

"And you, it's a term that Mulantians use in situations like what you just said."

"I'll use that to my advantage, but if I leave I suppose you wanna live the rest of your life acting like a coward near any girl."

"I'm NOT a coward!" He yelled while huffing. "I'm just cautious around women, especially ones with canes."

"Then I suggest you cool your butt and I might be willing to help change that." Ruby said with a smirk.

He grumbled while playing with a flame. "I don't know, how can I trust you not to shock or blast me?"

"Trust me, give me a cookie and I'll be your best friend."

"You just….want a cookie? That's it?"

"Yes, I've been dying for one since I got pulled away and I really could use the sweetness."

"Alright." He said while getting up. "I'll trust you, and we do have cookies. We aren't savages you know."

"Then lead the way and we can get started." Ruby beamed while drooling as Ricardo walked towards the manor.

(Inside)

"Alright." He said while sitting on a floating chair of metal and wood. "Now show me your abilities."

"You mean in battle? Cause those aren't what I meant by helping." Ruby said while munching on some very big chocolate cookies. About the size of her hands.

"No, I'm not one for battle. I'm more of a man of science and magic." He facepalmed.

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic exists. But only the reds and the emperor can use them."

"Oh that, learned that at the library before I came."

"Right, then you know that all the powers we have come from a god using a magical transfer with a mix of Detorium crystals."

"Which look like what exactly?"

He sighed before pulling out a picture of a colorful crystal that Ruby recognized instantly. "This is a Detorium crystal. Highly unstable but capable of things only the gods can imagine."

"That's a Dust crystal!" 'And it's bigger then back home too!'

"A what now?"

"Dust, we use it for all sorts of stuff."

"How exactly do you use this...Dust of yours? And how far are you technologically?"

Ruby thought about that while chewing on the third cookie. "Well we still have lights and air busses, plus we got cool weapons that can be two in one."

"And?"

"We have robots, and stuff."

"But how far are you in the space race? Did you colonize the moon yet?" 'Damn those Selinas! Damn those mining fools!'

"No, the moon's actually broken a little bit."

"...damn those Selinas! They mined too deep into the core!"

"Um actually it was fine before I came here."

He sighed. "So you're basically saying that your advanced yet unable to get into orbit?"

"That's pretty much it."

"...then your current advancements place your time with the Bronze Age, when Detorium was lost for 300 years and when the empire was just two countries, Mu and Atlantian."

"Um...ok, that goods right?"

"Not really. The Mulantian civilization is currently in the Detorium Age, where in a few hundred years from now we might become immortals thanks to biomagic constructed." He said with pride. "And I'm the one overseeing the project as per my emperor's orders."

"Then why haven't I heard of you or this empire before?"

"...no idea." He said deflated.

'Something bad must have happened.' Ruby thought. 'I mean, how can an entire civilization just vanish like that?'

"So this advice you told me about. What exactly does that entail?"

"I'm gonna help you feel relaxed and less stressed around girls."

"I know that ,but how exactly can you do that?"

"By saying nice things."

"...that's it? No massive plans involving probing my brain? No turning me into a girl for a day? Just saying nice things?"

"First off, no, second, how would I do that? And thirdly, yes."

"For the second one, Mulanians can use biochanging devices to change genders. It's common and affordable for all classes. And between you and me, the emperor might become an empress next year."

Ruby blinked while trying to process all that in her head. "Um...look, do you want me to start or not?"

Ricardo nodded. "You start and I'll just watch."

"Ok, well you have excellent taste in clothes."

"Thanks, even if you don't have the same tastes."

She frowned. "Note to take, if you say that they will slap you."

"Oh." He gulped. "Um….you're not...a cat, that's good right?"

"That's just gibberish."

"I know." He grumbled.

"Just try and give an honest compliment."

Ricardo sighed. "You're a...fine lady?"

"Oh thanks. And you're a fine boy."

"I'm eighteen, not a boy."

"Just take the compliment."

"Fine. And you're….a sweet moocher." He said pointing to the cookie. "Especially with my special cookies."

"Hey! I'm not mooching them, and you're failing this horribly!" she growled.

"I was joking." He rolled his eyes. "Even if it's cute." 'Like a puppy.'

"Well if you say it the wrong way that'll be rude."

"Alright alright, I'll remember that. So go ahead and say your compliment."

'This is going nowhere, it's like he's trying to make himself a living girl hate magnet.' she thought shaking her head. 'Looks like we need to up it up a lot.' "Well, you're hot."

"...huh?"

"I just said you're hot, you know cool?"

"What?" 'What in the god's name is she talking about?'

"It means you're handsome, cute, stuff like that."

"Oh….thanks?" He slightly blushed. "And your elegant like a...um…."

"Come on, try something."

"Um….elegant like….a….fish?" 'Gods damn it!'

"Wrong, again."

"It's just too hard! I just can't get anything!" He groaned while covering his face with his hands.

"Maybe you need a book on this."

"No no, that stuff never works." He groaned. "Plus I tried once, but...I accidentally used a book created by a pedophilie." 'Oh god I hate that day!'

'That's….awkward.' she thought. "Look, even if you don't like girls do you still like their looks? Like have you seen some that you couldn't help but stare?"

"I've tried but every time that happens I think about my mother and get physically sick." He said while holding in his urge to vomit. "Like...now."

"Then don't think about her! Just try to think about other girls!"

"Like what? I don't know any girls!"

"Then just think of me!" Ruby frowned.

"What?!"

"Think of me and try using positive stuff."

Ricardo grumbled before doing it and felt a little better.

"Well? Anything?"

"Just one, your hair is as colorful as the sun."

"Alright, that's something." 'Even if it's not bright.'

He felt pride at that. "And your eyes are like quicksilver, and your face is like Aphodihasta herself."

"Who?"

"Goddess of love and childbearing. Looks like a woman with massive hips and a big ass." 'And goat horns.'

"...are you saying MY ASS AND HIPS ARE BIG?!"

"No! That you're as beautiful as her!"

Ruby blushed while looking away. 'Well there's something lots of girls might like, or not, or even meet in between.'

'Why did she just blush? It was a corny line.' "And you're….a small kitten with a cute nose?"

"What?"

"You have a cute nose?"

"But why the kitten part?"

He looked away. "I'm...a cat person and that was the first thing that popped up."

"Well, maybe the girl you say it to is a dog person."

"...um...you look like a puppy with those….eyes."

Ruby smiled at that.

"And you have….a nice toga?"

"It's not actually a toga."

"Then what is it?" He asked confused.

"Well a cape and hood with a regular undershirt."

"And the other stuff?"

"A corset and a skirt."

Ricardo blinked while looking at his own toga. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not really, but I could say the same with you. Like do you even have underwear under those robes?"

"No but that's because this is my house and it's not illegal to go out naked on some days."

"Ewww!" she stuck her tongue out. "You guys are just begging someone to pants you."

"Pants you?" He asked while eye twitching.

"Like make you nude."

"...we do that all the time on the day of Dyobaccna, the god of wine and nakedness."

"Nevermind." Ruby grumbled while feeling like sticking her tongue out again.

Ricardo just shrugged. "So, how am I doing? Like am I ok to be normal?"

"From a scale of one to ten, you're a negative eleven."

"Aw come on!"

"It's true, so let's start again."

He grumbled at that.

(Hours later)

"And the results are….a five." Ruby said while finishing her twelfth cookie.

"That's good right?"

"A little, but unless you're going to date anyone that's not a complete stranger, then you need a ten to be considered fixed."

"Gods damn it!"

"At least you're making progress, at this point anyone would have given up."

"I'm from the Wicktorch family, we never lose. Just strategize."

'Wicktorch, that last name keeps bugging me for some reason.' she rubbed her chin. "Alright, try again."

"You're cute as a button and have cute locks of hair."

"See? Now that's a good one."

"Thanks, and I think you should….grow it out."

"Um why?"

"Because it looks like a river of red."

"My hairs not that red, unlike yours."

"Oh...um but yours is sillier than mine."

"...that just was creepy."

He groaned while looking at his legs. "Great, I'm just pathetic."

"You're not pathetic."

"Thanks but I am. This fear is just….incurable!"

"Then how come you've been able to deal with me without having me arrested?"

He stopped talking while blushing as he covered his face in embarrassment.

'You know he kind of reminds me of Torchwick but without the arrogance...wait. Torchwick….Wicktorch….' she thought before going wide eyed. "ROMAN!"

"Huh?!" He said while covering her ears. "Who what?!"

"Oh my god...you're related to him! That explains the last name and hair!"

"What in Zeukronos' beard are you talking about?" He frowned. "Just who is Roman and why are you yelling!"

"..." she looked at Ricardo before moving TOO close to him. "He's a thief from my time, and his last name is like yours, but switched around."

"...you're joking right? A member of the Wicktorch family, a thief?! That's a MAJOR SIN AGAIN THE ENTIRE FAMILY!" He roared as flames appeared on his hair and burned brightly without actually burning the hair.

"Woah!" she jumped back. "Easy there sparky! Try taking a deep breath."

He frowned before taking a deep breath as he expelled flames into the air. "Ah….I can't believe someone of my family did such a sin." 'A sin punishable with death and eternal suffering.'

'I don't think he's gonna wanna hear the other stuff he's done.' Ruby thought before seeing that she was close to his face and he didn't flinch or scream at all. "Hey, look at this."

"What? More bad news." He said sarcastically.

"No, just look where I am."

He blinked before realizing where she was before blushing red and started to shake. "A-A-A-"

"You didn't even notice and you're doing better than I thought."

"I am?" He said with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, looks like you have improved."

Ricardo gulped while feeling a little better but trying to not get sick again. "Oh….um…" 'Say something without puking!'

"I think you're ready to go out and get a girlfriend."

"G-G-G-GIRLFRIEND?!" He yelled out before puking on the ground. "Ugh….damn….it….ugh…"

'I think I spoke too soon.' Ruby sweatdropped.

(One cleaning later)

"Feeling better?"

"A little." He groaned while feeling a little better. "But why did you say that?"

"Because you need one."

"But….I can't….get one yet! I'm still...ugh….afraid of them!"

"Then we need to try drastic measures."

"Huh? Drastic measures? Like what, you throwing me into a pit of girls?!"

"No, more like me having sex with you."

He blinked before bolting away towards his room and locked it.

'Figures.' she moved over and knocked.

"No! I'm not coming out!"

"Look maybe it was much, but it's all I can think of to help you get over this all at once. If it helps it feels really good, trust me I've done it twice."

"...whore!" He screamed while Ruby heard some robotic beeping inside as well as lasers. "You're not getting me like you did with my father!"

She facepalmed at this. "I'm not your mom! I'm your distant relative from the future! Wow does that sound crazy." she muttered.

"Don't care! I'm not going to get killed!" He yelled in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm just trying help you!"

"By having sex with me?! I may like that you helped me before, but that's crossing it! I mean it will turn me into a cat!"

"...who told you this crap?!"

"Father! He's always wise!"

She groaned and banged on the door. "If that was true then why isn't he a cat!"

"...I don't know!"

"Just let me in and I'll stop pestering you about cookies!"

"...NO!"

Ruby grumbled while feeling like a mother with her teenaged son. 'What would Yang do?'

' _Ground him or just take something away. It works back home you know._ ' The image of Yang appeared in her mind again.

'No, this is his place and I can't ground him since I don't live here.'

' _Then try giving him an alternative. Like give him a gift or reward for having sex with you._ '

'But what? I got nothing on me he'd want.'

' _Maybe a woman's love. Remember his mother was a bitch to him so just try acting like his mother and being kind to him. Isn't that a good thing to have?_ '

'Huh, that might work. Thanks Yang.'

' _Anytime, and don't forget once you come home._ ' She said before growling. ' _ **You will be GROUNDED!**_ ' before disappearing again.

She gulped. 'Oh man, even my imaginary Yang can be scary.' "Ricardo, I won't try that sex stuff again. Just please let me in."

It was silence as the only sound was drones with ready lasers before they went offline.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, just open the door."

The door slowly unlocked as Ricardo's face peeked out.

"See? It wasn't so tough son?"

'Son?' "Um why did you just say that?"

"To give you something your mom messed up on."

"Um….huh?"

She sighed before walking into the room and sat on the bed, which was almost like her own but softer. "A mom's love."

"...now I know this is some trick."

"It's not." She frowned with a serious tone. "I'm being honest about being your mom, so come here and talk to mommy Ruby."

'By Areszra's underwear!' he thought reeling back from her. "Deceitful girl!"

"I'm not deceitful. I'm being honest, so please just come over here." She said while feeling a little sad at that word. "Please?"

Ricardo blinked while feeling like this was a trick or was a gift. But he also wanted to believe it cause he did miss it when he felt safe around his mother. 'What should I do? Should I humor her or run?'

Ruby looked at him with a sad smile. "Please? I know you're hurting inside so...please let me help you son."

'Ugh, why is that even in existence that accursed smile?!' he thought before sighing. "Fine."

"Thank you son." She said as Ricardo walked over and sat next to her. "Do you want to lay on my lap?"

He grumbled while putting his hand on her lap as she stroked his head. "Don't try anything."

"I'm not, if you want anything you just have to ask." She smiled. 'Mom, am I doing good?'

'By Heranata. This feels nice….but she might try having sex when I'm not in my right mind.' He thought while feeling a little tired.

Ruby smiled before humming a lullaby her mom sung to her years ago.

'Wow, this feels….nicer than I thought.' He thought before yawning as he fell asleep.

(An hour later)

"Zzzzzz."

'How cute.' Ruby thought while smiling at her 'son'. 'He's not so bad when he's not being so rude.' She then noticed that a bulge was poking through the toga. 'He must be thinking about someone, maybe a girl finally….or a man. I don't mind but I might not exist if that happens.'

"Zzzzzz."

'But I'm not touching it, I learned my lesson the first time.' She thought before seeing it pop out of the toga. 'He's big. But it looks like it never was used before.'

"Zzzzz….mother...zzzzz."

"Aw." She smiled while rubbing his head. 'I really hope this helps.'

As this was happening, Ricardo moved around a little and wrapped around Ruby's waist. "Mmm….zzzz."

'Not again!' She thought with a groan. 'And he's tighter than David!' she held his shoulders and tried pushing him off.

The only problem was he was too into snooze land to even budge at all.

'Oh great, now he's going to burn my butt off!'

' _Or he's going to slap you._ ' Spoke image Nora as Weiss and Blake appeared along with Pyrrha. ' _Hard._ '

'What are you guys doing here?'

' _You called us up._ ' Blake said as Weiss and Pyrrha played some Zpad games. ' _So you wanted some advice right?_ '

' _Or are you in need of another sex ed lesson?_ ' Nora asked. ' _Because that also works._ '

'I think I'm going crazy.'

' _You are already crazy._ ' Pyrrha said. ' _But that's because of your time traveling adventures. But….why isn't Jaune here?_ '

' _Because she hasn't thought of him yet so calm down._ ' Weiss sighed as Ruby started to feel so confused and ready to break. ' _Hey, don't go doing that! You need to get home before you do that!_ '

'Too late.'

' _Look,_ ' spoke Nora. ' _Just bang him and leave. Or are you just being a pussy?_ '

Ruby growled before an image of Yang appeared and knocked the others out cold before giving her a wink and disappeared with the girls. 'Screw it, if I did it with two guys, I can do it with him.'

"Mother….Zzzzz….my wee wee is big….zzzz." He snored while remembering his real mother and gaining a cold chill. "Mmm….mother…."

She reached out and grabbed his cock while slowly moving her hand.

He groaned while hugging tighter. "Mother…"

Ruby gulped a little before rubbing the tip. 'Please don't wake up and burn me.'

He smiled at the feeling while relaxing. "Mmm...zzzz."

This continued for a few minutes as Ruby felt like she was in the jaws of a Ursa and about to die as the boy's cock started to twitch.

"Mother….my wee wee is moving...zzz."

'This is gonna be a big one.' She thought as the sperm shot out and landed on the sheets. 'Wow, that's a lot of sperm.'

He yawned and his eyes began to slowly open. "Mmm….what a quiet sleep." 'But why that memory of mother? She nearly...ugh.'

'Crap!' she thought before he blinked and took notice of the sperm everywhere.

"...WHAT THE HADRASHEL?!" He yelled while falling to the ground. "Ow, what the hell did you do you bitch?!"

"Hey! I didn't mean for this to happen! But you're the one popping a boner while napping on me and muttering about your mom!"

He stopped and his jaw dropped. "Oh….gods….." 'It was real!'

"Besides, this isn't the first time I did that when a guy was sleeping."

"You...wh-"

"Don't even say **IT!** " She growled while grabbing his neck. " **I'm not the one at fault, it's you!** " She then let him go and sighed. "Sorry, but being called a whore really gets to me."

'Scary as Heranata in one of her moods….or the Valkyrie family. They are VERY scary!'

"Look, let's just agree we both played a part."

"...fine. But why are you still looking at my cock?"

"Oh that because I'm trying to look at you."

"Then shouldn't you look at my face?"

"Kind of, but….you looked kind of mad so I averted my eyes away, plus you look kind of adorable when you were sleeping."

He blushed hearing that and didn't feel disgusted or revolted at the compliment.

"Plus I was kind of scared about you waking up and burning my face or something." She gulped.

Ricardo sighed. "While I would be scared that someone was doing that in my sleep, I wouldn't burn anyone. It's against the 400 family laws that all the thirteen original reds established."

"Why so many laws?"

"Because they are prime numbers, its holy."

"..."

"That and in the past the families would backstab and literally kill each other for power." 'And rape each other…..ugh.'

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense." Ruby said while looking at the still hard cock. "So son….is this your first time cumming?"

He blushed red and nodded.

"Well then what say I tutor you in how to have sex?"

"...um…" he averted his eyes and gulped. "I...If you want to…?"

"Then relax and let your mom take care of everything." 'Wow does that sound a little weird.'

'Why is she acting like that?!' He thought before seeing Ruby taking off her clothes before putting her chest near his face.

"Want milk?"

"W-What?"

"I said want milk?" She said while cupping her chest. "I may not be pregnant but you can suck on these babies." 'Yang will be having a heart attack if she ever heard me say that.'

Ricardo blushed while looking at the chest. He leaned in and hesitantly moved his tongue against one of the nipples.

"Mmm, that felt kind of nice." Ruby moaned. "But don't be shy, I won't bite."

'Ugh by Poseidonreanius' beard, this is getting strange.' he thought while moving his tongue across it again.

She moaned again while feeling her nipples getting hard. 'Ah, wow he really needs some advice.' she then felt her left nipple getting suck on. "Mmm, there ya go."

Ricardo gulped while licking and sucking the nipple while feeling a little calmer and not tempted to puke at all. 'It feels…..nice.'

'I hope he doesn't have a mom complex after this.' Ruby thought while he sucked both her nipples. "Ah! S-Slow down."

But he didn't stop as he continued to suck hard on the nipples.

"Easy! I don't wanna lose those." She cried out while moaning loudly.

'This is so good, I can't stop myself!' He thought while sucking harder and harder.

"Ah!" moaned Ruby while seeing his dick spring back to life. She then groaned as he started to grope her ass and rub his finger near the pussy. "S-Someone's eager then I thought."

Ricardo grunted while sucking the nipples and moving his fingers into the pussy. 'This...is heavenly!'

She moaned while feeling her pussy getting a little wet from this rough action. 'I don't think he's even listening.'

After a few minutes of this, Ricardo groaned and felt some juices pour onto his fingers. "Ah...how did I do?"

"P-Pretty good." She groaned.

"So….should we call it a day?" He asked before seeing Ruby's serious frown.

"No, we haven't had sex yet."

"But….."

"I said." Ruby said while putting her ass near the cock. "We haven't had sex yet son."

He blushed seeing the ass and felt his dick get harder. "But…"

She frowned before rubbing her ass on the cock.

'Oh Zeukronos!' He mentally yelled while his dick got harder again.

"I can keep this up all day unless you fuck me."

He gulped. "Um….."

"I'm waiting son."

Ricardo gulped while moaning a little. "Ok ok! I'll have sex with you!"

"Good." she raised her ass up and rubbed her wet slit against the tip of his dick. "This might be weird but please relax."

He nodded while moaning as the cock touched the wet slit. Then he groaned when she felt her start consuming his dick and gripped the bed with wide eyes.

"Mmm, man your cock is really feel nice." She moaned while moving her ass down the cock as it pushed her folds.

"W-Why is this sensation?!"

"It's normal." Ruby smiled. "Especially when you look adorable right now."

He blushed red before seeing her grabbing his head.

"Especially right now son."

He gulped before pulling her closer and slammed their lips together.

Ruby groaned while moving her tongue in his mouth while thrusting her hip up and down the cock. 'Oh this is good, but I hope he doesn't become a mama's boy….I hope.'

'My gods! My dick is surrounded by amazing warmth!' He thought while his power started to activate by accident. On the dick.

"Ow hot hot hot!" cried Ruby quickly slipping off the dick and got off the bed while jumping. "My folds are burning!"

Ricardo went wide eyed seeing her in pain while the flames on his dick disappeared.

"Ow ow ow!" She screamed out before jumping into the bathroom and turned on the water before hopping into the water. "AAAHHH~!"

"Are you alright!"

"Besides all the pain in my pussy, no." she sighed while wincing as she leaned back in the tub. "Just what happened!?"

"...well it was my power acting up again. Like when I'm too emotionally stressed it just goes wild."

"..."

"I'm sorry mother." He said before blushing and covered his face.

She blushed at the word and shook her head. "Look, give me some time to cool off and we can try again."

"Ok."

(Few minutes later)

"Are you ok now?"

"Yep." she stood up and walked back into the room and laid on her back. "And this time, NO fire."

He nodded while moving on top of her. "So...should I put it in now or later?"

"Now."

Ricardo nodded again before thrusting his entire cock into her folds and pushed deep into her.

"AHH!" She gasped. "Son, calm down. You might hurt me if you're not careful."

"Sorry….mother."

'I just hope I don't get a weird kink like this.' Ruby thought before grabbing him and hugged him. "Thrust into me and make it a good one."

He nodded while trying to thrust into the folds. And all the while trying not to burn her again.

'God he's really having a hard time right now.' she thought before moaning.

"Mother, it's getting tight! Is this normal?"

"Yes, it means I'm happy."

'By the gods this is so good!' he thought pushing in as deep as possible.

"Ah! G-Good job! You're making your mom really happy." She moaned before feeling the cock getting a little bigger from that compliment. 'Ok now I KNOW he's got a mom kink!'

"It's so snug and warm!" Ricardo moaned while thrusting harder as he felt warmer. "Oh mother!"

"J-Just ease into it, don't go rushing yourself."

"Yes mother." He said while letting up slightly. "I feel so happy right now."

"I know son." She smiled while feeling the cock getting close to her womb. "Now try to move at your own pace."

"Yes mother!" He said before thrusting into her at a mild speed as Ruby moaned at the sensation.

"G-Good boy." she moaned. 'If I ever have a son I pray I don't try this with him.' she then pictured that scenario but with two of them. 'Oh god why?!'

'So this is what maternal love is? It feels...warm as an open fire.' he thought before he leaned down and started sucking on her nipple.

"Mmm~" Ruby moaned while feeling happy as she felt her nipples getting hard again before gasping a little.

Ricardo then moved to the other nipple before sucking harder on it.

"Ah~!" she moaned louder while trying to move her hips against his thrusts.

"Mother! Mother!" He called out while thrusting into her. "It feels so good!"

Ruby groaned while feeling like she just caused a new fetish in her family tree. "Keep going son!"

"Yes mother!" He cried out while feeling his cock getting ready to cum. "Oh mother I love you!"

"I love you too son!" She cried out before feeling the sperm pouring into her stomach and made her belly budge. 'Oh god! He has more sperm than Jericho and David at once!'

He groaned while she got tighter and was stunned at the rush he was feeling. All the while thrusting even more as Ruby moaned and felt exhausted along with himself. "Mother!"

She moaned feeling all the sperm flood her and fell back with a pant before he fell on her stomach. "Ugh….my stomach…"

"Mother….I love…" he said before falling asleep from all the activity.

She smiled and patted his head. "Same to you."

(A few hours later)

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzzzz."

"COCK A DOODLE DOO!" Called out a orbiting rooster drone from outside the room.

Both of them groaned and started to slowly wake up.

"Ugh...what in Zeukronos' beard was that?" Ricardo groaned while slowly getting up only to realize that he was still connected to Ruby. 'Oh gods!'

She yawned while smiling. "Morning."

"Huh…...oh." He said while remembering what happened as he blushed crimson. "Morning…"

"No morning kiss son?" she pouted. "That's just rude."

He gulped before kissing her. "Sorry….mother."

"Good boy." she patted his head. "So feeling better about girls now?"

"...a little." He blushed. "And um….could I treat you to breakfast?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

He nodded while getting up.

(A while later)

"So how's the bacon?" Ricardo asked while fully clothed and eating some toast.

"Nice and crispy." Smiled a fully clothed Ruby while her cane sat on her lap.

"That's good because I thought you would hate whale bacon."

"Wait, whale bacon? I didn't know you could make bacon from those."

"It takes time and a lot of flames." He said with a sigh. "So...Ruby...I mean mother, ugh."

"You can call me whatever." she waved off.

"Mother, um...I have something for you." He said while a drone appeared and gave Ruby a small USB like stick made of gold. "Put it into your 'Scroll' and all my research and the history of Mulantian up to this point is yours."

"Woah, are you sure? I mean that's a lot and it could really affect the future."

"It's password protected." He said. "And it's for you to change the future. If you don't want to it's fine by me, but….mother. Just don't forget me ok?"

"Ricardo, I wouldn't even if I tried." she joked moving over and hugging him.

"Thanks mother." He said while smiling as a portal started to form in the fridge.

Ruby spotted it and went wide eyed before stepping back. "Uh oh."

"What?" He asked before seeing the portal getting bigger before it started to suck up everything 'what the?! A paradox portal?! But….it's not possible?!'

Ruby tried turning and used her Semblance to start running. But the suction was too strong and she had to use her cane to impale the floor. "No! Not this time!"

"Mother!" He cried out while running towards her.

"Son don't! You'll get sucked in!"

He didn't listen and grabbed her arms and tried pulling. Only to see that Ruby was getting too close to the portal as the cane started to pull her closer. "I'm not letting you go!"

"You gotta! You'll get pucked in to who knows where!"

"No! I'm not going to lose you!" He yelled while his hands started to slip. "Just keep holding on!"

Ruby felt her body hitting the portal before she pressed a button which zapped Ricardo as he let go of her while the cane came out. "I'm sorry son!"

Zump!

"RUBY!" he cried out with wide eyes as the portal disappeared as a piece of paper fell in as well. "Ruby…"

That was when the news came up as the title _**War has come! The Selinas have declared war on Mulantian!**_ in bold letters.

-In another time and place with no cookies-

Ruby screamed as she was falling down a tunnel of various colors swirling around. As she fell she saw a piece of paper and grabbed it while seeing it was Ricardo's name but it had another name on it, Branwen. "Oh my god!"

As she tried to contemplate the idea of Roman and her being related, she crashed on to solid ground, hard. "OW!" she yelled out while getting up and rubbing her nose. "That hurts!"

"ATI ATI ATI!" Cried out several men as an ENTIRE ARMY of redheads in copper armor, long spears and on massive black horses charged towards her.

Her eyes widened while she turned and bolted with her Semblance. Only to see that another army was closing in on her as well.

"ATY ATY ATY!"

"ATI ATI ATI!"

She saw them getting closer and ran down the side towards an opening. As she got out she saw the armies fighting tooth and nail while hacking and slashing on horseback or on foot with sword in hand.

"ATI!"

"ATY!"

(One long battle: five hours later)

The enemy army fell in a sea of blood as the redheads cut the last one up like christmas ham.

Ruby had puked several times and was trying to keep from doing it again.

"The Xiao's have been slaughtered!" The leader called out raising his sword. "The Niko clan has won another glorious battle!"

"ATI ATI!"

"For the clan!"

"ATI ATI!"

Ruby gulped while trying to walk away, only for a warrior to ride towards her and grab her before returning back to the group. "Hey! Put me down!"

"King Minos." Spoke the rider. "I have captured a survivor. What should be done my king?"

"Mmm….bring the girl back to the village. She might have some information on the Xiaos that might lead to total victory."

"Yes my king."

"I said put me down!" She called out as the army started to gallop away. "Hey!"

(A while later)

The army galloped towards a small village of wood and stone as Ruby tried to protest even more.

"I'm telling you let me go or else. You might be a bunch of savages but I can still fight."

"Shut up." One said annoyed. "We aren't savages but keep it up and we might do so on your head."

She grumbled before getting tossed on the floor of a giant hall. And in the center was a massive wooden throne.

"Now talk." Spoke the king, who was much bigger than anyone Ruby ever saw in her life with the same red haired as the soldiers but with a large scar on his missing eye and copper armor with bits of silver on the ends, while getting on his throne.

"About what? Info I don't have?"

"Don't talk back to me." He said sternly. "You appeared on that exact battlefield and right after we slaughtered the Xiao army."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm with them." 'Wait, but that army was related to Yang, and they're gone….OH MY GOD! YANG!'

He raised his good eye at her. "Then tell me, why are you afraid if you are not of that accursed clan?"

"What makes you think I'm scared of you?" she glared while trying to keep from losing her cool.

"Your eyes show me the signs of a scared animal. Fearful of its safety while also holding back something else." He smirked. "So tell me, are you apart of that clan or are you just a coward that ran from one of its many weak armies?"

'Screw this!' she thought before using her Semblance to rush at him with a yell and swung her fist at him.

He just took it while not flinching. "Is that the best you got?" he then grabbed her and slowly squeezed her.

Her eyes widened and fell to her knees while crying out in pain from the squeeze.

"You see I'm not some fool. I know your type, all bark and no,"

Squeeeze!

"Bite."

Ruby cried out again before seeing a small boy that almost looked like Pyrrha with copper armor and red hair walking up to the man.

"Father, are you hurting the prisoners again?"

"Of course not Archimedes." He said while chuckling. "I'm just showing this girl who's the king here."

"Ow ow ow!"

"Father. What did mom say about hurting the prisoners before giving judgement?"

He sighed while letting Ruby go. "Yeah yeah, not to. Really you act more like your mother then your own father these days."

Ruby winced and shook her hand with a glare at the king.

The king just ignored her while signaling to the guards. "Now without anymore interruptions, tell me and my son why you happened to be on the battlefield?"

"Why should I tell you? You just killed an entire people!"

"What logic did you come up with girl? That army was only a small portion of the Xiao clan. If the entire Xiao clan was in that battle it would have been us that fell in battle."

"Wait….that wasn't all of them? There's still tons of them around?"

"Of course. Why head into battle in a full frontal attack when meeting small parts of their army will bring glory to the Niko clan?"

'Oh thank god, Yang's still alive! And dad too!'

"Now answer the question or you'll be locked away in chains."

"Um….I just got lost?"

"Father, I think we should tie her up and hang her by her toenails." Archimedes said.

"Maybe, but that might be a little too much."

"Maybe, but it's better than the...alternative."

"Yeah yeah, you and your fear of the noble steeds. Really you need to grow out of that. You're a Niko for god's sake."

"Father, can we talk this out AFTER dealing with her?"

"Mmm...I got it." He said with a grin. "You can keep her and she can help you get on a horse."

"F-Father!"

"It's my will so you have to follow Archimedes Niko of the Long Blade."

He groaned and nodded. "Yes father."

"Don't I have a say?" Ruby frowned.

"No, but if you can keep an eye on my son for a week then I will let you go. But no funny business or I might take my sons idea and apply it to my finest steeds."

She gulped while two guards picked her up and followed the son out of the room.

(In a stable)

The guards threw her into some hay along with her cane before leaving her with the son.

"Ugh, I'm going to regret this." Archimedes sighed. "Get up and...help me with the saddle."

She sighed and stood up. "Fine, which horse is yours?"

He pointed to a massive horse with a scar on its left eye.

"That's yours?!" 'It's bigger than a Ursa!'

"It's my mother's, she likes anything with scars."

'That explains how she got with his dad.' She thought before walking towards it. "Um, nice horsy?"

"Shump!" It snorted loudly in her face.

"Ew." She said while wiping the snot off her face. 'Really wish Zwei was around here.'

"Do you even know how to ride a horse?" Archimedes asked while hiding behind the hay.

"Um, no." she replied spotting the saddle. "But how hard can it be?"

He grumbled as Ruby got the saddle on the horse and got nervous seeing her bring the horse to him. 'AHHH!'

"Here you go."

"Shump!"

He flinched at the snot on his face and wiped it off while going pale. "Um I'm feeling sick so I have-" he tried to say before Ruby picked him up and chucked him onto the horse.

"Here you go." she smiled. "Now you just grab those rope things and relax."

He gulped before panicking as a fox tail appeared from out of the armor as he accidentally kicked the horse's side before it ran and bucked around. "AHHH!"

"NEIGH!"

'Oh no.' "Hang on!"

"I'M TRYING!" He screamed like a girl before Ruby clicked on her cane and caused a...carrot to pop out and into the horse's mouth.

'What the? David what did your dad think at all when making this?!' She thought with confusion before pressing again as she zapped the horse.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh sorry!" Ruby cried out before pressing again as a rope appeared and shot out. "Grab the rope!"

"NEIGH!"

Archimedes reached out and tried to grab the rope as the horse bucked around.

Ruby pulled as Archimedes was sent flying into the hay.

"Ow….why me?" He asked while hitting a old hammer that was in the hay like a needle in a haystack.

"Are you ok?"

"No….I'm not." he groaned while twitching from the pain. "And...you're...a...mage?"

"No, it's just the cane." she moved over and tried helping him up, but the armor made it hard.

"A cane? What is that?" He asked while his fox tail twitched a little. 'Oh I'm going to feel that in the morning.'

"You don't know what a cane is? Wait a sec, you're a Faunus?"

"Faunus? Don't you mean Amima?"

"No a Faunus."

"Faunus? Ok I'm lost now."

"It's someone who looks human and has an animal part."

"That's an Amima." He said annoyed. "And I'm a Fox Amima, so is my mother."

'Right, the past, but wait. Why haven't I heard about any Faunus in the other times?' she pondered before shaking her head. 'Wait, I got it! I've noticed this before!' "Um, can you give me a moment to myself?"

"As long as you stay in the village, sure." Archimedes said while scratching his head.

She walked away from the stables and tapped her chin. 'Every time I show up somewhere, I run into a guy who I end up finding they're my ancestor and related to someone I know. And we end up...doing it. Then that means...yup, it's gonna happen.' She then thought of something. 'But why? I mean how is that even possible?'

That's when she noticed that the girls of this village REALLY looked like Pyrrha but some younger or older with some having the same foxtail and/or ears.

'And if that's the case, Pyrrha is distantly a Faunus too.'

"Mom, is that a Xiao?" Asked a small boy to his mother.

"No, that's a Lie."

'Oh great Ren has a family that this place hates too.' Ruby thought before seeing a woman with one arm and fox ears walking towards her. "Hi there."

"Hello Xiao." She said with a frown. "I see you tried to infiltrate my village, well I'm not going to let you leave here alive."

"W-Wait." she held her hands up. "I'm not a Xiao, or a Lie for that matter."

"Then what are you?" She said while her ears twitched.

"I'm a Rose, Ruby Rose."

She blinked before calming down. "I see, well welcome to the Niko village."

"And you are?"

"I'm Artemis Niko of the One Arm, queen of the Nikos." She said with pride.

'Good thing I didn't use my dads last name.' she thought. "And I'm guessing you're Archimedes' mom, right?"

"You met my son?" She asked. "Well if that's the case did you mistake him for a girl?" 'Hope not.'

"No, why? Is that a common thing?"

"Unfortunately, he's a sweet boy but his looks and affection towards me sometimes lead to people mistaking him for a girl." She sighed. "Especially when he bathes."

'I'm not gonna ask.' "Well I was just helping him with his horse."

She groaned. 'Not again.'

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just he's deathly afraid of horses. Been that way since getting sat on as a baby."

Ruby gulped while an image of that appeared in her head.

"And I had to serve it as food as well. What a waste of a good horse."

'Oh god!'

"But why did you help him? I mean just why?"

"Because his dad told me too."

She groaned again. 'Damn it Minos!'

"That reminds me, I gotta go back and make sure he's still in one piece."

"Just do a favor for me."

"Um sure what is it?"

She looked around before whispering in her ear. "That he needs to change his loincloth, I need to wash it before tomorrow's battle."

"Oh, sure thing." Ruby said before walking away. 'Even if it's creepy.'

When she got back to the stable she saw the horse dragging Archimedes who was pale.

"Neigh!"

"Ah...Ah…." 'AH!'

Ruby sighed while getting her cane ready. "Hey! Bad horse! Don't make me shock you again."

"Neigh!" It said before snorting at her and walked away.

'REALLY wish Zwei was here.'

(One zapping later)

"Ah...thanks." Archimedes said while getting up.

"How long were you like that?"

"Five minutes, maybe more." He blushed.

"Ok I'm gonna show you how to train this horse the way I did with my dog."

"How is a horse like a dog?"

"Both can be trained, other than that I got nothing."

Archimedes sighed. "Fine but if I die then you'll go with me."

'That's gonna be hard to try.' She thought with a sweatdrop.

(Attempt one)

"So why am I behind the horse?" He asked while feeling nervous about this particular spot.

"Simple, to be a horse rider, you need to surprise them with a jump from behind."

"How did you get your dog to listen from that? You would have squashed it."

"Maybe, but I'm gentle." She chuckled. "So go on, jump."

"I don't know."

"Just do it." she deadpanned.

He sighed before taking a few steps back and cried. "ATI!"

KICK!

CRASH!

"Ow…"

"Shump!" The horse snorted while eating some grass.

"Ok, let's try another thing."

(Attempt two)

"Um why the carrot?" Archimedes asked while holding a carrot in both hands.

"If you feed him he will respect you."

"What if it bites my hands off?"

"Why would it do that? You don't look tasty at all."

"...I'm not going to ask why you suggested that." He muttered before moving closer to the horse.

It turned to him and huffed before spotting the carrot.

"Um nice horse?"

The horse moved towards him before taking the carrot and snorting at him.

"Was that suppose to happen?"

"No idea." Ruby shrugged. "Maybe it tolerates you?"

"Really?" He asked before jumping on the horse and got bunked off as he crashed on to the ground. "Ow."

"As they say, third time's the charm."

(Attempt three)

"Ok this is an easy thing." Ruby said while on top of a building. "You just fall onto the horse's back."

"Won't that hurt if I miss?"

"...wow I didn't think this through."

He groaned and shook his head. "Can we get off the building now?"

"Oh sure-" she tried to say before both tripped on their feet and fell off before landing in a barrel of water. "Gah! Not again! What's with me and water!"

"Ugh, could be worse." Archimedes said before a horse walked up and started eating their hair. "AHHH!" and caused him to faint.

"Oh come on!"

(Attempt 999)

"Ok, I'm done." Archimedes frowned while covered in soot. "I'm not going to just let you do this to me for this...beast!" He pointed to the horse who was eating more grass.

"Hey! Your dad wanted me to help, and I've been trying! But guess what? I never knew how to ride a horse."

He groaned. "Maybe I should have let father squeeze you."

Ruby frowned at that before an image of Ren appeared.

' _If you want something, just ask nicely._ '

She sighed. "Can you please not do that? I'd rather live a long life."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She said. "But maybe one more try will work?"

"Yeah and I'm not good with a sword." He sarcastically said.

"You made it this far without dying, what are the chances of that happening with just one more try?"

"...fine but if I die then I'm haunting you."

'That might be hard.' "Then let's start. Ok do what I do." She walked towards the horse and said. "Hey can you please let me ride you?"

"Neigh." It said before just standing there and not bucking around at all.

"Wow, he's not bucking around."

"Yep, so do the same Archimedes." Ruby smiled while moving aside. "He's waiting."

"That's a girl."

"Oh….well then she's waiting."

He gulped while walking slowly towards the horse.

"Neigh."

"Um...can I...ride you….p...p...please?"

"Neigh." It said while remaining still.

He gulped before slowly getting on the horse.

"Well?" Ruby asked. "Feeling ok?"

"I'm….not dead?"

"Nope, now take the reins."

"We don't use these...reins you speak off." He said before grabbing the hair. "Ati!"

Ruby watched as he rode the horse like it was second nature and felt a little proud of helping him out. 'Yep, after nine hundred and ninety nine tries he's finally riding.'

"Woohoo! This is great!"

"Neigh!" The horse cried out before stopping in front of Ruby. "Shump."

'Yuck, horse snot.'

"Shump."

"Now I know you're doing this on purpose."

"Shump."

She groaned. "Either stop that or I'm zapping you."

The horse just ignored her before Archimedes jumped off it and walked away to eat grass.

"Happy now?"

"Almost, now if only I can stop myself from screaming when I see a stallion."

"Um….."

"That and getting a cute village girl's attention." he said while looking at a girl with fox ears and somehow blond hair. "Ah Apalla."

'Huh, so he's like Pyrrha in that regard….that's expected of her ancestor.' she thought while seeing his tail swish a little. "Getting kind of excited there aren'tcha?"

He blushed. "Well….she is cute and a good swordswoman…."

"Let me guess, you want her but can't because your a virgin?"

He blushed crimson and looked away.

"Listen, I know what you can try, but it's gonna be weird."

"Are you….trying to seduce me?" 'I hope not, I had enough problems with my stalkers.'

"Well, not really, more like taking a chance."

"...sorry." He said while walking away. "I'm not some piece of meat for you so go away."

'Well I offered.' she shrugged. 'Maybe this time I can find some mage or sorcerer who can get me home.'

' _Or,_ ' spoke herself as she wore Cardin's clothes. ' _You can fuck that brat and see if he's a real slut._ '

'Um WHAT and WHO are you?'

' _You know me, I'm your slut self._ '

'Hey! I'm no slut!'

' _Then why act like one? I mean three guys and looking for another, that's the meaning of a slut._ ' She laughed. ' _So face it, you're no longer a rose, but a big old slut like me._ '

'Hey! I just slept with them cause I found myself having no choice, and it somehow got me to the next place each time. Meaning if I do sleep with him it might work again, it's the only thing I've got explaining these stupid portals!'

' _So that's the reason? Ha ha ha! You're a slut. You never thought about them but instead want a good sperm. And think about it, you do this and you will forget about those bastards in a few days._ ' She laughed evilly. ' _So go ahead fuck them like a slut~_ '

"Oh shut up!" she yelled out loud.

' _He he he-_ ' she tried to say before both Yang and Jaune punched her into nothing.

' _Don't listen to her._ '

' _You're no slut._ '

' _You just are a teenage rose._ ' Both said before giving her a thumbs up and vanished.

'Well at least I got them. And I officially AM going nuts, I gotta get home!' She thought before using her Semblance to speed around the village looking for Archimedes. Only he was busy trying to stay away from some stallions. 'But how do I get him to comply?'

' _Say the truth._ ' Spoke Qrow. ' _It works with me._ '

' _Even if you're a jerk._ ' Spoke Taiyang.

' _I'm no jerk._ '

' _Can you guys stop?_ ' Spoke Summer. ' _Ruby needs help so just calm down._ '

'No, what I need is to stop imaging all you!' she thought with a groan before walking towards Archimedes. "Hey Archimedes!"

He turned and gulped. "Yes? What is it….Lie?"

"Really? I told you my name already."

"I forgot after the tenth attempt to ride a horse." He said. "So what is it?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose….nice name. So what is it Ruby?"

She sighed while steeling her will. "Look, it sounds weird, but I think it's imperative you and I screw."

"I said no so why ask me again?"

"Because every time I show up somewhere new, the person I meet with is my relative and when I sleep with them I go back somewhere else and it's been going on three times, so that means you're my relative cause I've been spending hours with you."

"...um…." he looked confused before seeing her face. "If that's true then ask me this, does the Niko clan and Xiao clan still exist?"

"Of course, my sister and friend live when I come from. And honestly I had no idea about ANY of this, or that I was related to Pyrrha.

"If your sister is a Xiao...then you're a Xiao too?!"

"And my dad, but I use my mom's last name because...I wanted to honor her."

Archimedes noticed her tone and felt bad for her. "Oh...so your mother...fell in battle?"

"No...I think I really don't know." she shook her head. "But look, the point is, I'm from the future."

Archimedes blinked before sighing. "While I somehow believe you, I think you need to explain this to me in detail."

(One conversation later)

-Archimedes' room-

"...wow. That's just….wow."

"I know I know."

"But why are you...so old?" He asked while laying on the straw.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she frowned.

"I mean I thought you were my age but…"

"But what?"

"How can you be older than me if you're so small?"

"...that made no sense."

"But it's true why are you small yet older than me?"

"I don't know, how come you're taller than me if we're the same age?"

"Um…..because you look adorable?" He asked while looking away. 'Ok that was bad.'

Ruby sighed while blushing that the adorable part. "Look, I'm positive if we sleep together, I might end up going somewhere else."

"Or you could be lying and I lost my virginity I'm saving for Apalla in which case I have to tell my father and mother who will likely kill you in a gruesome way."

She gulped hearing that. "Well….I'll still take the chance."

He sighed. "Fine, but I want one thing."

"What?"

"A kiss on the cheek."

"Really? That's it?"

"Well mother said that girl's only kiss people they like." He blushed. "So I thought if you did it….you might like me."

'Wow….kind of like me.' she thought. "Well, I can give you something better than on the cheek."

Archimedes looked confused. "And that's what-" he was cut off when she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. 'She….kiss me...on the lips….'

"See? Isn't that better then-" she tried to say before getting kissed on the lips again. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

Archimedes smiled while kissing even more. 'She likes me! She really likes me~'

She felt him wrap his arms around her while noting the muscles on them. 'Man is he ripped.' She then felt his hands rubbing her ass a little. 'And kind of horny.'

'So this is what a girl's lips feel like, they're so soft.' He thought before Ruby moved back. "Ruby? Why, didn't you like it?"

"No it's not that, I just wanted to get ready." She said while taking her clothes off.

His eyes widened seeing her body underneath and blushed with his mouth hanging open.

"Let me guess, you didn't expect this?"

"Yeah...plus I only saw my mother like this before." He blushed while seeing her chest.

"Well if you got what it takes, go wild on me."

"...how? I'm not naked." He said while wagging his tail.

"Then take your clothes off, it's obvious."

He gulped while taking his armor off as Ruby took a good look at him. "Um like this?"

"Woah, man you could be a model back in my time."

"A what?"

"Someone who gets paid to look good."

"...still no idea what it is." He said while his cock got hard.

"Nevermind." She said while grabbing his cock. 'This thing looks like it could split me in half.'

'If she wants this...she must really like me.' He thought while moaning as Ruby started to rub it.

"I'm gonna get you wet so it'll go in smoother." She smiled while moving down and started to lick it.

"Wow!" he jumped from shock.

"And I'm just getting started." She said while grasping the balls and rubbed them. 'Man I can already tell this guy is gonna be like a hose.'

Archimedes groaned as he felt his cock and balls getting caressed and licked by this girl so gently. 'This is so odd.'

Ruby dragged her tongue across the tip and sides while making sure to use extra saliva. 'Man this is big and thick.' She then put her mouth over the cock.

"Ah!" he gasped while feeling her lips move up and down it. "R-Ruby!" 'Oh gods this is ah!'

She smirked before sucking even more while rubbing the balls. She heard him groan more before slipping off with a smile. "Alright, that should be wet enough."

Archimedes groaned while blushing before seeing her laying on the ground while showing him her ass. 'Oh my sweet gods.'

"Come here and fuck me."

He gulped before moving over and started pushing into her anus. 'It's what mom said girls like so I hope it's right?'

Her eyes widened. "W-Wait! Wrong ho-AHHHH!" cried out Ruby with wide eyes feeling the thick dick push into her asshole.

"It's so tight." He said while feeling the tight folds. "But what were you trying to say?"

"That's not my vagina!" she got out while gritting her teeth.

"But….I thought girls liked this." He said sadly. 'Mother...why?'

"Not all of them!"

"Oh…..sorry."

She took a deep breath and got out. "It's fine, and since you're already there, might as well try it out."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled before gasping as he started to thrust into her. "J-Just go easy back there."

"Ok." He said while being gentle on her as he felt the folds getting tighter. "Gods you're tight Ruby!"

"W-Well, I never, ah! Had someone back there."

"So I'm...taking your virginity?"

"Um not quite but it's my ass virginity ah!" She gasped while feeling excited. 'Note to self, give Blake and Weiss asses a hug and Nora's a kiss.'

"Then we've both lost our virginities!" he grunted while reaching down to grab at her chest.

"Ah! Archimedes ah! Keep it up!"

He grunted while pulling in her chest a little as he thrusted in and out of the asshole. 'Ah! Yes more I want this ass~!'

Ruby moaned while feeling the cock pushing into her. 'I never thought I'd get this excited from having something shoved up there!' She then moaned as he started to thrust harder into her. 'But if this is his cock in that hole then...oh my dust that's going to make me cum in my pussy!'

"Ruby! I'm about to do something!" He grunted as his cock started to twitch wildly.

"Just relax and let it happen!" She cried out as sperm poured into her and rapidly filled her like a balloon. "AH~!" 'So much cum!'

'Gods this is….great~' he thought, amazed at the sperm shooting out of his cock.

After a while his cock finally stopped before he pulled out is still hard cock while Ruby moaned from the action.

"Did I do well Ruby?" He asked while blushing at the cute girl's ass.

"...o….oh….yeah…" she panted while feeling so full. 'If that's my anus, then...god Pyrrha would be kind of scary if she was a man and Jaune a girl doing this….yep just scared myself.'

Archimedes looked her over before moving his cock to her slit. 'Mine~' he gripped her hips before slamming in her pussy without warning as her mouth opened in a silent cry of surprise.

'What the? This fast? But how?' She thought before feeling his cock pushing all the way to the womb before slamming harder and harder. 'Oh god! He's not done at all!'

'Mine! She's mine!' He thought while his rational mind gave away to pure lustful hunger, which somehow was his clan's one weakness, well besides a cooked meal. "Your folds are so warm Ruby."

"T...Thank you!" she moaned out.

"And you're perfect for bearing children!" He said with lust before slamming harder and harder while grabbing her ass and squeezing really hard. "I'll make sure you take in my seed! Every single drop!"

'Oh shit! That's not good!' She thought while feeling the cock pushing her folds wildly. 'I'm just a student I can't be a ah! Mom!'

"Is my dick better than all the others you've had?"

"Ah...no." She said before he squeezed harder. "Ah! I-I mean yes!"

He smirked as his tail wagged wildly. "That's right! And I'm going to make sure you remember!"

Ruby moaned louder and louder while feeling the cock getting harder and more likely to cum at any minute. 'Oh god! I need to ah! Oh dust I hope it's my safe day!'

"I'm going to do it again!" He grunted before pouring more sperm into her while filling her up to the brim.

"Oh YES!" She cried out before fainting.

Archimedes felt the energy slowly dwindle before he was out like a light.

(Next morning)

Ruby slowly woke up while realizing that she was the only one in the room at the moment. 'Ugh...what happened last night?" She slowly got up and saw she was naked and realized what happened to her. 'Oh….wow I didn't expect...shit! I hope I'm not pregnant!'

Cue Archimedes walking in fully clothed and carrying some meat while blushing like mad. "M...M...Morning…"

"Oh, hey." she greeted while rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen hours." He said while blushing red. 'Gods this is awkward.'

"I take it that's for me or both?"

"Only….you." He said before sitting down. "Ruby….I'm sorry for getting carried away."

"Why? I kinda liked it."

"I just….didn't feel like me." He said while a little gloomy. "Ugh….it just...felt like another person."

"Relax there, so you got a little caught up, it happens. Once I gorged on a jar of cookies without stopping and trust me, I paid for it in the end. Barfed up for an hour straight before classes."

"Ruby." He said before hugging her. "I'm sorry!" 'Gods kill me!'

'Wow he's almost like Pyrrha in some weird way.'

"I shouldn't have done that to you!"

She chuckled and patted his back. "I said it's fine, no use crying over spilt milk."

Archimedes sighed before looking at her. "Ruby, I know it's odd but the law says that well….I have to keep you as a sister since you helped me." 'I can't say fiancé or she'll get scared.'

"Wait, a sister? Cause that doesn't sound like the usual stuff I've heard from history."

"Well…..um….oh screw it all! Ok ok the law said that you're my fiancé ok! But….I kind of like sister better…"

'Oh no, incest really does run in the family!' She thought with wide eyes before Archimedes gave her a copper ring.

"...I know it's odd….but please keep it. To think of me as a little brother."

'Then again, this whole trip has been mind blowing, so what the heck.' "Ok Archimedes, I'll do that." She then looked at herself. "But could I get dressed first?"

He blushed before nodding as Ruby got up and put the ring on her finger while she started to get dressed. 'I hope my descendent isn't like me?'

After getting her clothes on she spotted a small portal opening. "I knew it! See? I told you it would happen!"

"But why is it so small?" He asked before the portal turned red and started to slowly suck everything in. "Is that supposed to happen?!"

"Yes!" she spoke up while not putting up much of a fight. "This means goodbye, I'm sorry Archimedes!"

"But Ruby." He tried to say before seeing her walk towards it. "Wait Ruby! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, but even if I try to fight it I'll just get sucked in anyway, it's the only way."

Archimedes started to cry before kissing her on the lips.

She kissed back while rubbing his back. 'This...isn't fair.'

"Good...bye Ruby." He sniffled as the portal started to suck her in with cane in hand. "I'll...miss you."

"Me too, me too." she sniffled while she was pulled in completely.

Zump!

"Ruby…." he said while his tail started to flicker a little as a sword started to float behind him.

-Back to….THE PRESENT!-

Ruby fell from several feet before landing on her team and accidentally shocking them with the cane.

"AHHHHH!"

"NYA!"

After a second of shocks, Ruby slowly got up and looked at her surroundings.

"Wait, guys? Am I back? Or did I finally lose it?"

"Huh?" Blake said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"And why do you smell like a barn mixed with seawater and soot?" Asked Weiss holding her nose.

"I'm back, I'm back!" she cheered before hugging them. "I'm back girls!"

"What?" Yang asked before seeing the cane. "And why did you take Ozpin's cane?"

"And…" Blake said before smelling something else. "Have you….you know…" 'Please let it be wrong!'

She blushed and rubbed her head. "Well…..let's just say I went on a crazy trip."

"..." Blake looked at Yang and sighed. "She got fucked."

"Blake!/WHAT?!"

"What? She smells like semen and other assorted stuff." She gulped as Yang started to get really mad. 'Sorry Ruby but you kind of asked for it.'

Ruby gulped. "Um, Yang I can explain."

" **Start running.** " She growled while activating her Semblance.

"Um...TASTE ALCHEMY!"

ZAP!

" **AHH!** " She screamed as Ruby ran as fast as she could. " **RUBY!** "

"LATERGUYSSEEYOULATER!" she cried out before bolting away in a panic.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " Yang yelled while charging after her.

"I hope this isn't some odd dream." Weiss said while feeling like she had the same experience done before. 'Or something.'

Ruby ran down the halls and went to the dorm room before trying to barricade it. 'Oh god! This is the end!' but what she didn't know was that Yang went through the window and was right behind her.

" **Ruby!** "

She gulped and slowly turned. "Oh...crap."

(One talk later)

"Now I hope you learned not to just fuck a random stranger Ruby."

She grumbled as a portal appeared and shot out four familiar people as Weiss and Blake entered the room.

"Ow...what the hell?"

"Ok where are my legs?!"

"By the gods and Zeukronos' beard?!"

"Ok gods, thank goodness I wasn't killed by that guy's spear!"

All of their eyes widened at seeing four guys show up with Ruby the more shocked out of them all.

"David, Jericho, Ricardo...Archimedes? What are you guys doing here?!"

They blinked before seeing Ruby as Archimedes ran up and hugged her.

"Sister!"

"Sister?" spoke everyone in confusion or disbelief.

"Don't you mean um…" Ricardo blushed. "Mother?"

"Huh? Ok first my legs are gone now I'm hearing a guy with a toga saying that?" Jericho groaned. "What next?!"

"Perhaps a reason for why we are here." David sighed. "Or maybe a reason why Ruby is here."

"Uh...who are you?" asked Weiss with a frown. "And just HOW in all of Vale did you get in here?!"

"This is Vale? Huh, it got a little small then I remembered it." He shrugged. "But to answer your question I'm David Beaconia de Iathghlas. Blacksmith and alchemist."

"I'm the notorious and handsome Jericho Black."he winked. "And I'm married."

"I'm Mulaintian high priest, Ricardo Wicktorch the fourth, and you are...ugh making me sick."

"Archimedes Niko of the Long Blade, new king of the NikoXiao clan."

"...Ruby, do you know them?" asked Blake while trying to process all that.

"Well….um...you see."

"We are her ancestors." David said. "And apparently others as well if her information is correct."

"Yeah guys, these….are the ones I met." spoke up Ruby with a blush. "Meet the family? Hehe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let me guess, one of you is a Belladonna and the other is a Shcnee right?" Spoke Jericho.

"It's pronounced Schnee."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that. You know, you remind me of Frost. Ah she is a sweet wife."

"Hold up! Let me get one thing straight. All of you, each one of you, are...our relatives? From the past?" spoke Yang.

"Not exactly." Ricardo said. "Because apparently I'm a Torchwick, even if I'm in no way this son of a dog."

"And I'm kind of a Niko."

"Four guys….time travel…..oh god!" spoke Yang holding her head. "Ruby! Did any of them release inside?"

"Well yeah, in my pussy and ass. Well Archimedes did that."

"I said I was sorry." Said boy blushed.

"Oh and I'm somehow your headmasters ancestor." David said.

"So what person am I related to? I'm a Black yes but Ruby never explained who my descendant was." Jericho sighed. "Oh well maybe it's a cute girl or something?"

Yang looked ready to pass out or throttle all of them with how red her face was going.

"So….Ruby?" Archimedes said. "Can we have another kiss? You did leave too suddenly."

"Well o-"

"Nope! Nuh uh! Out of the question! Get out!" spoke up Yang.

"Yang! What's wrong with you?!"

"You had sex already! With FOUR guys! You tell me what's wrong with YOU!"

"I didn't have a choice! Either do that or not exist at all! Plus I asked not them!"

"And another thing, what's with them calling you mom and sis?" she pointed at Archimedes and Ricardo.

Ruby blushed. "Well Ricardo is afraid of girls and his mom tried poisoning him so I was just acting like his mom, and for Niko….let's just say the alternative was...fiancé BUT he felt bad about it and suggested sister instead!"

'This sounds like a raunchy book.' thought Blake. 'Wonder if I should use this for my own series.'

"Mmm…." David said while looking at Yang. "You remind me of Elphaba, but less...endowed."

"Elphaba?" Weiss asked confused.

"Glynda's ancestor. David kind of loves her but...fell for me as well. But he knows about it and didn't ask me to judge him at all."

"Wait, if they're our ancestors, how can they exist here without time changing?" asked Weiss. "That defies all plausibility."

"Not exactly." Ricardo said. "If time did change, then none of you would have existed. And perhaps Mulantian wouldn't exist at all."

"Mulantian?"

"This super mega continent where they colonized the moon and created flying machines!" Ruby said with a grin. "And they even used Dust to make robots and other things that are so totally awesome!"

"I….need to sit down." sighed Weiss walking over to lay on her bed.

Archimedes looked at Blake before smiling. "Another Amima? That's great! I was kind of worried that only Fox Amima existed."

"Amima?"

"It's the word for Faunus." Ruby said. "And there were tons of them."

"What kind are you?" He asked.

"Um, a cat."

"Huh well I'm a Fox." He smiled while extending his hand. "I hope our clan's can work together for the glory of battle ati!"

"..."

"They are kind of good fighters, like I saw them destroy a...few of Yang's and dads ancestors."

"What?!"

"But it's fine." He said while gulping. "We decided not to kill them off as apparently Apalla was a Xiao as well." He blushed. "And...we kind of got into a political marriage that united both clans."

"Apalla?"

"This blond girl he has a crush on." Ruby said with a giggle.

"Sister!"

"She's not your sister, she's mine, and frankly I want all of you going back home, now." frowned Yang.

"Yeah problem." Jericho frowned while walking towards her on his hands. "We don't know how to get home and you remind me of Frost's bastard of a brother. Just seeing you makes me sick."

"Huh?"

"He kind of was going to kill that guy because he married his sister and was older then her." Ruby frowned. "Like really old, like eighties old, and she was only fifteen."

"Ewww!" cringed Weiss. "How are any of us still around with all that incest?"

They shrugged. "No clue."

"But I have to say." Jericho said. "If it wasn't for Ruby, I would have been still cursed with extreme bad luck."

"It was your fault for calling a witch's chest and butt big."

"But it was worth it."

"What are we gonna do with all of them?" questioned Blake.

"I say we throw them out the window." Yang frowned before getting shocked, nearly charred, and had a floating sword to the neck.

"How about no." The boy's said with a frown as Jericho had a knife in his mouth.

"Woah there guys, cool down." spoke Ruby in panic.

"But-"

Ruby raised her cane and pressed a button as a large needle poked out of the front.

"Oh right….the metal enhancement button…" David groaned. 'Why did father even make that one?'

"Just calm down or I might use this." She said before it got bigger and some more needles extended out as well. 'This is kind of...overkill much.'

"Ok ok, just go easy mother."

"Yeah sister, I'm not a horse…" he gulped while shivering.

"What's with him?" Blake asked.

"Oh he's afraid of horses since on sat on him as a baby or something, kind of forgot the last part."

"Don't remind me." He shivered nervously.

"Maybe they can just bunk with us for a while."

"As long as this guy." Weiss points to Jericho. "Doesn't do anything."

"Hey! I'm a guild master of the Black Dragon assassins guild, not a common rapist."

"..."

"But you are kind of nice so I'll just let you off the hook." He shrugged. "But can anyone get me a pair of legs?"

"I'll see what I can do." sighed Ruby. 'This is gonna be hard to tell Ozpin.'

"Oh and can we meet our ancestors?" Ricardo asked while making a flame appear. "Because I'm going to give him a piece of my holy power!"

'Make that TONS more harder.'


	35. Chapter 35

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 35

What if Ichigo had Beetlejuice's powers?

Series: Bleach and Beetlejuice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Soul Society-

Ichigo glared as he parried Byakuya's zanpakuto. The captain wasn't showing any openings for him to use and he himself was running on fumes. 'Damn it! If I don't end this fast then Rukia and my friends will get hurt!'

' _ **And mangled and all that crap. Really, you need to invest in something else like maybe a hot spring.**_ '

'You're not helping.'

' _ **Yeah yeah.**_ ' It said while burping. ' _ **Wow that beetle burrito really got some spice in it.**_ '

Ichigo growled before slashing Byakuya and failing to land a hit.

' _ **Nice try but no dice.**_ '

'Shut up!'

' _ **Ya know if you just went with the power and asked nice it might save your skin.**_ '

'No way! After the last time no!'

' _ **Come on now, it was only one time. I didn't expect you to be a womanizer with a fetish.**_ '

'That's why it's not happening!' He thought with a frown.

' _ **Ok so it was one time, but do we even have the time to fight? You have tall girly sister killer after us and I have the power to help you.**_ '

'Damn it! Fine!' he thought while pushing Byakuya's blade away from him. "Hotondo ga kimashita! Shokushu mushi!" (The Most come out! Tentacle Insect!)

The blade started to shift before becoming a mass of black and white tentacles as the base became a beetle's backside. It's tips oozed a greenish mist like substance as Ichigo's uniform became dirty and with a few holes on it.

"Using your shikai will not help."

"It will you bastard." He said before tentacles shot at Byakuya.

' _ **I recommend you try ripping his clothes off.**_ '

'I'm not like that!' He thought while Byakuya slashed the tentacles in half before they regenerated.

' _ **Yeah, I don't buy it. And it's not even half price.**_ ' He said before saying. ' _ **Incoming!**_ '

Ichigo ducked and sent more tentacles at Byakuya.

"This won't save you." He said while cutting them. "Rukia will be executed as the law dictates."

' _ **Recommendation, try stabbing the ground and sending him six feet under.**_ '

'Already on it.' "Shokushu haka!" (Tentacle grave!) he yelled before stabbing the ground as tentacles started wrapping the captain's legs and started to drag him into the ground.

He scoffed before swinging and cut through all of them with ease.

' _ **Welp I got nothing. Besides, why simple parlor tricks against a crossdresser.**_ '

"How can he be a crossdresser?!" He yelled out loud by accident. "He's not wearing anything like a girl!"

' _ **Then why the hair.**_ ' He said. ' _ **And can we speed it along? I'm getting bored of all this already, and I'm already dead of boredom.**_ '

"How can you be bored?! I'm fighting for my life you stupid sword!" Ichigo yelled before blocking a sword strike.

"I don't know why you're spouting nonsense, but if you're trying to distract me it won't work."

"Oh shut up!" He yelled while sending more tentacles at him.

Byakuya cut each one in half before stabbing Ichigo in the stomach. "Small talk for a huma-"

PUNCH!

He skidded back as Ichigo pulled out the blade without much trouble as there was no blood in the wound. 'What? How is he not injured from that?'

"Nice try." Ichigo said while throwing the blade away. "But that's my ability. Can't get hurt in this state."

' _ **Besides punching and kicking. But hey I don't make the rules.**_ '

Ichigo sent the tentacles back at Byakuya while using his speed to charge in.

The captain dodged before grabbing his blade and frowned. "If I can't hurt you, then maybe my bankai will."

' _ **Oh that's not good. Hey kid, why not use yours before he gets a chance?**_ ' The blade spirit asked with a bored tone.

"And lose it even worse? No way."

' _ **It's either losing your marbles or losing your head. Neither one would be a great idea at parties but heck, why choose a greater evil like decapitation?**_ '

'...fine.'

' _ **Great! Now I'll get the popcorn.**_ ' He said as Ichigo raised his blade to his heart.

"Beterugisu,"

The sky turned black as the ground started to shake.

"Beterugisu,"

Byakuya looked with confusion before seeing the trees around him die as bugs appeared all over the place.

"Beterugisu!" Ichigo yelled while stabbing himself as a massive darkness covered the area like a fog.

'What is going on?' The captain thought before a spot light appeared as he saw the boy wearing a white suit with black stripes, a black tie and all disheveled with greenish orange hair and sunken eyes.

"Mottomo yūrei to no yūrei!" He yelled as he grinned wildly. "It's show time!" (Betelgeuse Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse! The Ghost with the Most!)

Byakuya held his sword at the ready. "If this is your bankai, I fail to see any improvement."

"Like your compensating cock?" He said before appearing behind him. "I don't mean to brag or nothin, but," he pulled out a large electric rod from his pants and zapped him. "But I'm all natural in that department!"

Byakuya gritted his teeth and swung his sword at Ichigo's face.

He took it and shrugged before taking his head off and polished it as he placed it back on with it having no scars at all. "What? Never saw a head shine before?"

Byakuya's eyes widened as Ichigo pulled a mallet out and smacked him back with it while laughing.

"You're so wanting to play croquet!" He laughed before turning his hands into machine guns. "Now dance little crossdresser! Dance and show your panties!"

Byakuya regained his footing and easily dodged the bullets while moving towards him.

Ichigo saw this before turning himself into a worm and dug under the ground.

"So this what you are? A coward with cheap tricks?" He frowned before noticing that he wasn't wearing his normal colored clothes but that of the boy.

"Man you have smelly pits." Ichigo said as his face appeared. "Hasn't anyone told you about bathing yet?"

Byakuya scowled before holding his blade up. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade changed into sakura petals as Ichigo looked bored.

"Yeah you don't realize if I'm here, then you're going to get hurt as well. Not that I care, I'm in it for the beetle chimichangas." He yawned.

"You're free to think that." he remarked as the petals moved at Ichigo's face.

"Ow ow, no the pain." He said sarcastically as the cuts started to heal faster and faster. "The pain of petals. Ah...yeah not working."

'This doesn't make sense, he shouldn't have this kind of power.' He thought in shock before seeing the color of his clothes return to normal as a large machine with a round cylinder with Ichigo's face appeared and moved towards him.

"En...joy….being...squashed….road...kill!" Ichigo said while driving at the captain.

Byakuya's eyes widened before dodging the machine as quickly as possible. The sakura petals launched at him and surrounded him in a vacuum of them.

The machine changed into a vacuum cleaner and sucked them in before returning to Ichigo who belched. "Oh, needed some salt that time."

"Who are you?"

"Simple, I'm the ghost with the most." He laughed before floating towards the captain. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the new king of the Netherworld."

"Either way you won't survive." he remarked as Ichigo's stomach started bulging.

"Ugh, must be that beetle soup." He groaned before exploding into paste.

Byakuya smirked before someone tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, you need new material kid."

He turned and was stunned to see Ichigo there without any injuries. And he was picking his nose.

"Because I'm not even serious at the moment." He said while flicking a booger away. "So come on, get your A-game or I'll just have to make some popcorn and leave to watch something else that's fun."

Byakuya scowled and calmly turned to him before holding his sword upside down before letting it go as it sunk into the ground like water. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." before rows of swords rose up on both sides of them.

Ichigo smirked before cracking his knuckles. "Ok then time for the finisher."

Byakuya blinked as the boy started to grow bigger like a balloon.

"Shōtaimu! Supekutākānibaru!" (Showtime! Spectral Carnival!) he yelled before exploding as in his place was a massive mash of a carnival game, a pair of human arms with hammers on each finger, and a roller coaster track for legs.

He went wide eyed before seeing the things arms spinning around rapidly as the hammers broke each sword apart like it was paper. 'This an is a monster!'

The arms stopped spinning as he said another sentence. "Bītorudoragon." (Beetle dragon) before the mass changed into a massive dragon like beetle with numerous eyes and blood covered mandibles, its wings were broken but still capable of flight, and on the center of it was the boy's face, half decayed and covered in maggots. " **Ready for round two crossdresser or do you want to surrender?** "

'Oh sweet Spirit King!' He thought in horror before seeing the monstrous insect jump on him and started biting him.

(Some hours of this later)

Ichigo took his usual form while Byakuya was battered and bruised. "I can't believe I bit him."

' _ **Could be worse. You could have banged him. Mmm, not a bad idea. Maybe a sibling threesome with you?**_ '

'Don't you have any standards!'

' _ **Nope, I am a poltergeist after all.**_ ' He farted. ' _ **Yep, that plant did a number on my intestines.**_ '

'Sometimes I wish I didn't get this kind of power.'

' _ **But hey, at least I'm you're bachelor.**_ ' He laughed. ' _ **Oh speaking of which, your short banger is still in danger so chop chop.**_ '

"Rukia!"

' _ **Better get going or I'll have to get the sand worms.**_ ' He said as Ichigo ran off to save the day.


	36. Chapter 36

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 36

What if Aku was sealed in Naruto?

Series: Naruto and Samurai Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto groaned while sleeping on his mat. "Oooh, my stomach." he moaned as the seal on his stomach began to glow. "I think I ate too much." He groaned as he rolled around on his mat while the seal glowed. "Ugh, maybe it'll feel better in the morning." he groaned as he tried to get back to sleep.

(In his mind)

Naruto was falling into a deep black hole with no idea when it would end.

"AHHHHHH!" He shouted as he fell, trying desperately to find something to stop His fall.

But there was nothing and he saw the floor appearing.

"Please be soft, please be soft, please be soft!" He chanted as it got closer and closer.

He landed, but it was far from soft.

"Oooow, why do floors have to be hard?" He moaned in pain while surprised he didn't hear his body break "Ugh, where am I?" He groaned as he picked himself off the floor.

"Your mind." A deep, gravelly voice said behind him.

He turned and saw a giant cage with a dark figure behind it. "W-who are you?" He asked nervously.

The figure let out a booming laugh while they had flaming eyebrows with several horns that bent upward from the sides of their head. "Young mortal, tremble in fear for I am Aku, shapeshifting master of darkness!"

Naruto gulped and fell on his butt. "A-aku? But I thought the fourth hokage destroyed you!"

"Ah, none can destroy me! I am above any mortal weapon, even your primitive use of seals." he laughed.

"Then...what are you doing in my head?" He frowned and shrunk down to a human size. "Because of your father's doing."

"My father? Did you know him?" he asked intrigued which was keeping him from panicking.

"Your father was the man who sealed me in here, the fourth hokage!"

"...NANI?!"He shouted as his jaw hit the floor.

"What's wrong? Surprised?" smirked Aku with satisfaction.

"My father was the hokage!" he cried out while feeling like his world was coming down. "He...he sealed you...in me!"

"No, he sealed me in a fluffy bunny, of course he sealed me in you!" growled Aku rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And to think, I've had to endure this for years and years."

"Well excuse me for being surprised at this earth shattering news!" He snapped back with a glare. "And why would he seal you in me? Why couldn't he live and help raise me?"

"Because, it was either seal me in you, or watch as I killed both you and the entire village before killing him, so guess what he did."

"He...picked the village."

"And you, I would have definitely killed you too. Aku added. "But this seal is stronger than I've seen in centuries." Aku said as he tapped the bars on the cage, getting shocked in response. "Gah!"

"So, you're a prisoner in my body?"

"Yes you fool!" Aku grumbled as he summoned a throne made out of flames before sitting down. "You humans are so dense sometimes, but you're something special."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"I have stated all that has happened and yet you continue to ask me just to be absolutely sure, when one time is all I require to answer."

"Well, it is kinda hard to believe, plus you're a giant demon, how do I know you're not lying to me?"

He smirked and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"You need to only rely on my words young one, whether you believe me or not does nothing to my stay here."

"Fine...so what do you do in here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I merely entertain myself with your memories and what limited power I can use."

"Huh, sounds kinda boring."

"Of course it is!" Aku growled in anger as he stared at Naruto. "You would be too if you were trapped in an insensitive place like this for years!"

"Sorry, but not much I can do about that!" Naruto replied back.

"It is your mind you fool! If you knew how to focus it would change to what YOU choose."

"Well fine! What do you want it to be instead of the cage?"

"A large temple that exists solely to display my power for all to see."

Ok, give me a second." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and began to focus. 'This guy is a nut, I don't even know what it looks like.' He thought, just imagining an old shrine he had seen once. 'That should work.' He thought as the area began to change, the bars disappearing and a large hill with the shrine on top began to appear.

"...that's it?" Aku said in disappointment as he stared at the shrine.

"Hey it's all I got." huffed Naruto.

"Ugh, it'll have to do, now come here boy."

"Why?"

"Because, I owe you for giving me this meager temple." 'Even if it is a sham of one.'

"Wait, what could you give me? You're sealed in my belly!"

"I can grant you a chance to use my powers to survive."

"Really? That sounds awesome! What powers would I get?"

"Come closer and you shall see." He said as he beckoned Naruto to come closer.

He looked at Aku unsure, but slowly went over.

"Good, now hold still, this may hurt a bit." he said as he reached towards Naruto.

'Wait what?' He thought as right before Aku grabbed him and what looked like pure darkness began to enter him. His eyes widened while feeling a burning sensation go through him. "AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" He screamed in pain as Aku kept his grip on him.

"I warned you child." Aku said before letting go of Naruto.

Naruto hissed while holding his head. "W-what did you do to me?" He groaned in pain.

"Granted you access to some of my abilities."

"W-what abilities?" He groaned as the pain began to fade away.

"You will know when you awaken." Aku said as Naruto began to collapse.

He groaned while his vision started growing black.

"I will see you again, young ninja." Aku said before Naruto blacked out completely.

Back outside he opened his eyes with a groan. "Ugh, my head, stupid dream."

'It was no dream!' Aku's voice shouted in his head.

Naruto jumped and looked around with wide eyes. "Aku?! Where are you?"

'In your head!'

"What? Why? How?"

'Because we have made contact you will now be able to hear me.'

"Huh, cool."

Inside Aku groaned from the simplistic answer. "Why did I have to be sealed in this simpleton?"

(Next day)

"Naruto! Wake up idiot!" Sakura shouted as she made her way towards the area Naruto once was sleeping.

He groaned and didn't seem to hear her.

"Come on, kakashi said he's actually gonna teach us something!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Hey Sakura, good morning, why are you shouting?"

"We have to get going!"

"Alright, alright, fine, I'm coming!" He grumbled as He got up, glad he had worn his regular clothes to bed. 'I hope this goes by alright.' He thought as he followed Sakura out of the room.

(Later)

"Alright, I'm glad you're all here." kakashi said happily as he looked at his students. "Today I'm going to show you something which will help while I'm healing."

"Is it a super cool jutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Something like that."

"A new taijutsu style?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No."

"A way to woo Sasuke?" Sakura asked with hearts in her eyes.

"No." he sweatdropped.

"Then what is it?" All three of them shouted.

"Tree walking." He said, making all of the genius facepalm. "This is going to help you learn how to focus your chakra and concentrate it with control."

"Sensei, shouldn't we have learned this before a dangerous mission then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I was going to teach you all...but I forgot." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

All of them fell down.

"That's a terrible excuse!"

"Well the important thing is you're learning it now."

'What a terrible teacher.' Aku said in Naruto's head.

"I'll say." Naruto muttered as kakashi showed them how to walk up the tree.

"Now the trick is to keep focus while maintaining the flow of chakra to the bottom of your feet."

"Anything else sensei?" Sakura asked as she put her foot on the side of the tree.

"Just know it might take awhile to get the hang of."

"Please, it can't be that hard." Naruto said as he approached the tree. He put his foot against it and tried focusing his chakra.

"Try not to put too much chakra into your foot or it'll-" Kakashi started.

The part of the tree broke while Naruto fell of it.

"Tear apart the tree."

"Ow!" He groaned on the ground as Aku rolled his eyes.

'Pathetic.'

"Ha, you have to be more careful dobe." Sasuke said as he tried to climb the tree. He got up a little bit before falling down.

"Ha, now who's the dobe?" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up Naruto!"

'Boy, this is stupid, why waste time on this when you can fly up there?'

"Fly?"

'Yes, I guess now would be a good time to teach you one of the many gifts I gave you.'

'Which is?'

'Shapeshifting, if you can imagine it, you can become it.'

"That sounds awesome!"

'Yes, just picture what you wish to change into in your mind, the only limit is your imagination.'

He closed his eyes and tried picturing a bird. While his eyes were closed he didn't see a dark water like substance begin to cover him, molding over him like a second skin.

But his team did who went wide eyed.

"What the hell is happening to Naruto?!" Sakura screamed as it covered his face.

"I don't know, you two stay back." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eye as Naruto was completely covered by the black goo.

The other two obliged while it started bending and twisting.

"Whatever this is it's probably not good, most likely an enemy's jutsu."

"What do we do?"

"Stay back and keep a watch out for enemies Sakura." he answered his student as the black form began to take the shape of a large black crow, but something began to push up from the face part of the body. Slowly a green face appeared with red eyebrows over the eyes that looked like flames.

"K-kakashi, what is that?" Sasuke asked nervously as the creatures eyes opened.

"I don't know, but stay cautious." Kakashi said as he kept his guard up, the face seeming vaguely familiar to him.

The bird stretched itself while letting out a groan. "Damn, you didn't say how stiff I would be after I changed, maybe because it's my first time?" The being said in a deep voice.

'You learn more when you do.'

"Fine, oh, I should probably tell Kakashi and the others what just happened, huh?"

'Considering they're still staring at you while you speak, I'd say they already know.'

"Ah, good point, now let's see if this thing can actually fly." Naruto said as He began to flap his wings.

"W-Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Eh? It's me Sakura-chan, Naruto." he said with a toothy grin.

"...NANI?!" They all shouted, not believing him.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "It's me really."

"Prove it." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eye.

"How?"

"Tell us something only he would know."

"Hmmm, you taught us that teamwork was important for the bell test."

"...Naruto?"

"Told you." He said with a grin as he kept flapping his wings.

"How are you doing this?"

"Well, first there is this guy named Aku stored in my gut."

"Aku?"

"Yeah, this big demon dude, he has a black body like ink and a demon's face."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. "Naruto, do you know who he is?"

"No."

"He is an evil demon who appeared outside of the village and began to destroy it, yammering on about samurais and portals before being sealed in you." he gave them the short version.

"So...Naruto has a demon in him?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"In short, yes."

"And because of that he got a bunch of different powers from him, including turning into that monster bird?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto said, still in the bird form.

"...AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in horror.

Sasuke pulled a kunai out and took a ready stance.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi asked in annoyance.

"If he has a demon in him then he might turn on us."

"Didn't I just tell you Aku is sealed in him?" sweatdropped Kakashi.

"Yes, a demon is sealed in him so he is a demon!" Sakura shouted.

'I can't believe this is really my team.' He thought before saying. "No, he isn't, if you put water into a cup does the cup turn into water?"

"Well no, but-"

"And the same principle applies to this situation, so why do you think your team mate is a demon!?"

At this point Naruto changed back to normal. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, thanks for clearing that up." he chuckled as Sasuke put away his kunai.

"Naruto, this time try to use your chakra, and not your power."

"Ugh, fine Kakashi-sensei." he grumbled as he walked towards the tree.

(Later)

We see Kakashi and his genin group on a large bridge facing a large masked man with a large sword and a smaller man in a white mask.

"I'm surprised to see you still managed to get back into shape Kakashi."

"I could say the same about you, Zabuza."

"Well this time I'll make sure you don't get another chance."

"No, I will deal with you, and my students will make sure you don't run away with your ally this time."

"Haku, kill them."

"Yes master." the masked boy said before he started running at them.

"All of you be careful." Kakashi said before charging towards Zabuza.

Naruto and Sasuke took their kunai out and ran at Haku while Sakura stayed back.

"Go get him guys!" She called.

'Useless.' thought Sasuke.

'What a useless fool.' Aku sighed while facepalming.

"Hey, she's not that useless!" spoke up Naruto stopping while Sasuke engaged Haku.

'Then why isn't she fighting with you?'

"...cramps?" He offered meekly, making Aku roll his eyes.

'Boy, this is the perfect chance for you to use your other ability.'

"Your right!" He said excitably. He then opened his eyes as wide as he could and looked directly at Haku. They started feeling warm before lasers shot out.

"What the he-" Haku started before the lasers hit him in the chest. "Ahh!" He shouted as he fell to the ground in pain, making everyone on the bridge stop and stare at him.

"What the hell?" Zabuza shouted As he stared at his burned ally.

Kakashi took the chance to run at him with his kunai.

Before zabuza realized what had happened Kakashi had plunged the kunai into his chest.

"You looked away." He said as Zabuza crumbled to the floor, dead.

"Damn, it's so hard to find good help nowadays."

Kakashi and his team turned and saw Gato with numerous thugs standing behind him. "I'm guessing you're gato then, huh?"

"That's right, and I aim to end you and your little brats here and now."

"I'd like to see you try you angry little midget!" Sakura shouted.

He smirked and snapped his fingers. Two imposing men in white robes with long skinny swords stepped forward.

Instantly inside Naruto Aku's eyes widened. 'Samurai!'

Naruto winced at the volume and held his head. "Yeah, they're samurai, so what?"

'Kill them!' He ordered as he began to pump his power Into Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he saw his skin start to blacken.

'Kill them! Kill all the samurais!'

'Calm down.' He thought as he began to lose his vision as the blackness spread through his body.

Everyone stopped as they saw the genin covered in a dark sphere.

"Crap this can't be good, team, fall back!" Kakashi said to his other students.

They obliged while Gato and his men saw the sphere start shaking.

"W-what is going on?" A random thug asked nervously.

"Who cares, just kill it you idiots!" Gato shouted in anger as the ball got bigger.

The crowd grew nervous, but charged with their weapons drawn.

"I'll give you back control, but first, I have samurai to kill." Aku said to Naruto before he completely blacked out.

The thugs were close to the sphere before it suddenly rose up. As it rose it sprouted two long arms and a face began to form at the top of it. All of them paled as they saw sharp claws form and the top slowly growing several horns.

"Oh crap." one of them said as a large mouth full of teeth formed in the middle of the orb.

"Boss, maybe we should run."

"No! I am not paying you to run away, now go kill them!"

"B-But it's giant!"

"Do it or I'll have you killed personally!" He shouted as the beast looked at them.

They saw it stretch its arms out while letting out a groan.

"It's been far too long since I've been full sized." it said in a deep voice before looking down at the scared men. "And now that I am free, it's time to take care of some pests" he said before opening his mouth wide and aiming it at them.

"Run away!"

But before any of them could escape a torrent of fire burst forth from the creature's mouth, shooting towards them.

"AHHHHH!" They shouted as they were covered in flames, being burned alive by the giant monster.

Gato's and Naruto's team's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Oh...my...god..."

(Later)

"...and after we came back to the bridge, there was Naruto fast asleep, around him were the remains of Gato and his forces." Kakashi finished.

"This is very troubling."

"Yes, and I believe that Sakura is a bit traumatized, this is her first time seeing death."

"Did you have her sent to the hospital?"

"Yes, and they said it is pretty bad."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, and I fear she is unable to compete in the upcoming chunin exam."

"That means the team won't be allowed to qualify."

I know, but is there any chance you could make an exception?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmmmm, we'll...if You can find a third one her before I suppose it might work."

"Thank you hokage-sama, I will find one in time, I promise." he said before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

'This won't be good, I pray Naruto hasn't been taken over by that demon.'

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting under a tree while Sasuke was watching him from a distance. 'Aku, maybe you went overboard.'

'I don't believe I did, I destroyed your enemies and I gave you back control, so what's the problem?'

'I never expected it would be so gruesome.' he thought while trying to keep from thinking too much on the details.

'Well, it was going to happen eventually, you're a ninja, your entire line of work is killing people.' he reminded. 'If you do not kill then you will be killed.'

"Ok...but you didn't have to freak out when you saw the samurai."

'It is from times past, you wouldn't understand.'

"Fine...so anyway, since neither of us is doing anything, any other cool powers you gave me?"

'Hmm...perhaps this one I forgot about.'

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitably.

'The power to summon my minions from the past.'

"Really? Cool, how do I summon them?"

'Hold your hand out and focus.'

"Ok." he said as he held out his hand before it turned black and started dripping something onto the ground like ink.

"Naruto, what's happening!" Sasuke said in a cautious voice as he slowly backed up.

"I'm summoning, something."

"Ok...what do you mean by something?"

"I don't even know what it is." He said as more of the ink like substance splashed onto the ground. 'just hope it's nothing too much.'

'Ok, now imagine an imposing minion, someone strong who will follow every order you give them without hesitation.

"Gotcha." He said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Slowly the substance stopped dripping which began bubbling.

'Now pour your energy into it, make it a truly formidable foe to your enemies!'

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a glowing green energy slowly moved from his hand into the puddle.

The puddle then began to rise, slowly taking the shape of a human.

Sasuke and Naruto watched with fascination.

The human like figure began to grow more detailed as its skin hardened and parts of it turned red, mimicking clothing as two eyes appeared. Finally the figure stopped changing and standing in front of naruto was a six foot all man dressed in red cloth that covered everything except his eyes.

"Woah." Naruto said as figure turned around and bowed down to him.

"What is your wish my master?"

"Um..." he said when suddenly Kakashi appeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I have-who are you?" he asked seeing the figure.

"I am the loyal servant of lord Naruto."

"...Naruto, is this your work?"

"Yeah, I just learned how to do it, and I don't even need chakra to do it!" he smiled.

"Well in a way this helps with our situation."

"What situation?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well Sakura won't be joining us since she's...well let's just say she's gonna need more time in the hospital. The point is, with your...summons, we have three members so now you will be able to participate in the chuunin exams."

"Alright! We're entering the chunin exams!" Naruto said excitedly.

"But keep this in mind, if any of you fail, the whole team goes down."

"I will not fail my master,"

'This is going to be weird.' Sasuke thought as he stared at his new "teammate"

(Later)

'I can't believe we got through the forest.' Naruto thought as he watched the med Nin take Sasuke away to deal with the curse mark.

"He was lucky my master."

"Yeah, he sure was to have you guarding him or else he probably would have died." he said, not noticing a certain redhead watching him.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he could tell there was something off about the blonde. "He...is not normal, mother is confused about him..."

"Next match is Shadow against Ino Yamanaka."

"That's you, good luck, and don't kill her!"

"Yes master." He said before making his way towards Ino who looked nervously at him since he towered over her.

"Alright, are you both ready?"

"Ready." spoke Shadow.

"R-ready." Ino said nervously.

"Hajime!"

The second he said that Shadow charged at Ino, not giving her a second to react.

He held his claws up and took a swipe at her.

"Aaaah!" She screamed as she was grazed by the claws, making her collapse to the floor in pain.

"Is that all you can handle? I barely touched you." He said in disappointment as he stared at Ino.

She hissed at the wound while trying to get back up.

"If that is all you can take then stay down, I don't want to disobey my master by accidentally killing you," he said as he put his foot on her chest,

'At least he's a good listener.' Naruto thought as he watched ino surrender.

Shadow jumped back up to the ledges and bowed. "I have done as you have requested master."

"Good job."

"Thank you master."

"Up next, Kiba and Naruto."

"Be careful master."

"Don't worry, I will." he smiled as he made his way down.

"Alright Naruto, let's do this!" Kiba said with a grin as Akamaru trembled. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as his dog began to slowly back away as Naruto got closer.

"Hajime!"

As soon as it was shouted, Akamaru bolted to the wall of the arena, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"Akamaru! What's gotten into you? He's just the dweeb, nothing to worry about." Kiba shouted as he turned around to scold his dog.

"He should be worried, cause you guys already lost." Naruto said before punching Kiba in the back of his head.

He stumbled and turned to Naruto with a snarl. "You'll pay for that Naruto!"

"Bring it on mutt." He said with a grin as Kiba charged at him. His body turned black and easily became flexible while dodging Kiba's claws.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kiba shouted as he tries to punch Naruto.

"What? I'm using what I have." He said as he evaded another one of Kiba's punches. "Were you always this slow?" He asked as Kiba began to pant from exhaustion.

"Shut up...dobe." He panted as his punches began to get slower and weaker.

"My turn." He said with a grin before he began to quickly hit him in the chest with his fists. Each one had the added force to it thanks to his flexibility.

Kiba, who was already exhausted, didn't have the strength left to dodge them and each of them hit him till He was sent flying into the wall of the arena.

"Do you give up?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached him.

"N...fine..."

"What? I can't hear you Kiba, louder."

"Fine! I give up, you win!"

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

(Later)

We see naruto standing in front of gaara who was beginning to be covered in sand. "Blood...mother wants blood...YOUR BLOOD!"

"Um. I'd rather not give her my blood, if you don't mind." he sweatdropped while creeped out.

"BLOOOD! PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" he cried out before lunging at Naruto.

"Whoa!" He said as he quickly dodged the crazed sand ninja. 'Aku, might need a little hand here.'

'Ok, and I assume you don't want me to kill him?'

'Bingo.'

'You are a fool. Can't you see he will kill us if we do not try to do the same?'

'I don't care, we can beat him up but we're not killing him!'

Aku groaned. 'Fine, but remember this foolish child, in the future you will have no choice BUT to kill!'

"Fine, but it will be in the future, not now." he said as Aku pumped his power into Naruto. His body slowly became black as he saw Gaara turn towards him with a snarl.

"You're changing, well I can change too!" He shouted as he closed his eyes. Slowly his body stretched and started growing taller.

Sasuke watched from the trees as they both grew and held his neck while Gaara grew into a one tailed raccoon dog. 'This can't be good' he thought as he also saw Naruto transform into Aku's giant form.

"Ah! Much better!" Naruto/Aku said as they stretched their arms. "Now I shall show you the might of the Shogun of Darkness."

"Ha, and I will show you the power of Shukaku, the one tailed demon!" laughed the beast as it rushed at him.

"Let's do this!" Aku laughed as he rushed as well.


	37. Chapter 37

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 37

What if Ruby asked where babies came from?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

"Yang, where do babies come from?"

She turned to her sister in shock as Blake looked up from her book and Weiss nearly dropped the textbook she was holding on her foot. "W...W...What?"

"I said, where do babies come from?"

"Why did you ask that?" Weiss asked while blushing.

"Because I felt like it." she said. "That and Nora asked me about it earlier."

'Wait, Nora doesn't know? Now THAT'S a shock.' thought Yang in surprise.

"So where to they come from?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Um…..uh….." Yang turned and bolted out of the room before slamming the door shut.

"Yang!" She yelled before looking at Blake. "Please tell me where they come from."

"Um you see-"

"Ask Pyrrha!" Weiss interrupted. "She knows about that sort of stuff!"

"Uh yeah! She can tell you everything."

Ruby blinked at that before nodding as she walked out the door.

Both sighed with relief at that while feeling a little guilty throwing Pyrrha to the lions.

-JNPR's room-

Knock knock knock.

"Yes?" Ren opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." he said letting her in as Pyrrha sat next to Jaune, who was studying, and Nora read a comic book. "So what's going on?"

"Um it's a question Blake and Weiss told me to ask Pyrrha."

Pyrrha turned to her. "And that would be?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Her eyes widened with Ren while she gulped. "Um, well….uh….did they say anything at all?"

"No, just that you know where they come from."

"Oh I know!" Nora grinned. "They come from eggs!"

Jaune sighed at that along with Ren.

"Really? So...we're all like birds?"

"No." Ren sweatdropped. "They don't."

"Then where?"

"Um….."

"Ask Coco, she know more then me." Pyrrha said quickly.

"But-" she was cut off as the door was slammed shut. "Damn it!"

-CFVY's room-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOC-

"What is-OW!" Coco yelled as Ruby accidentally started knocking on her head. "Quit it!"

"Oh sorry."

Coco grumbled while pinching her nose. "Just tell me what you need, I'm kind of busy."

"Oh um...where do babies come from?"

Coco blinked. "Um, what?"

"Where do babies come from?" she repeated. "I keep asking people but no one is telling me."

She blushed before entering the room and brought her team out. "Can you repeat that?"

She frowned. "I said where do babies come from?"

"Um...from cocoons." Velvet said with a blush.

"Cocoons? Like the ones butterflies come from?"

'No.' Fox sighed. 'They don't come from cocoons, they come from cabbage patches.'

"Say what?"

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Ask one of the professors. They know more then us."

"Aw come on! I've asked the others, don't any of you know?"

"Just ask a teacher or the headmaster."

Ruby grumbled while giving them the finger before storming away. 'If I don't find out by the end of the day I'm gonna lose it!'

"Um Fox." Spoke Velvet.

'Yes?'

"Do your really think babies come from cabbage patches?"

'No, what about you?'

"Of course not, my mom actually gave me the talk before I got here."

'Good, because that would have been awkward if we had to teach her about sex.'

Ruby headed to Glynda's office and knocked on the door.

She walked out and looked confused. "Miss Rose? What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?!" She yelled.

Glynda reeled back. "Miss Rose! Don't yell indoors."

"SORRY!" She yelled before calming down. "So where do they come from?"

"Well….um…." she looked from side to side. "Maybe you should hold off until next year, that's when we usually teach sex ed."

"No way. I've been asking all day long and everyone I asked either said crazy ideas or told me to ask someone else. And I'm getting really impatient!" she growled. "So I wanna know where they come from, now!"

Glynda thought about it before sighing. "If you're serious about finding out, I recommend asking the headmaster."

"Why can't you just tell me? Don't you know? You're a teacher for Dust sake!"

"Let's just say he knows more about the subject then me."

Ruby growled before kicking her in the shin and ran away. "You're a bad teacher!"

"Ow!" she hopped up and down while holding the spot. "Miss Rose! Weeks worth of detention!"

"I don't care!"

-Ozpin's office-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Ozpin looked at the door before sipping his coffee. "Come in."

Ruby walked in with a frown. "Baby's, where do they come from?"

He blinked while raise an eyebrow. "What?"

She appeared in front of him. "Where. Do. Babies. Come. FROM?!"

He took a drink his cup and set it down. "Oh boy, guess this was bound to happen."

"So you know?"

"Yes, I know where they come from." He said before punching some buttons on screen as a projection screen appeared on the wall behind her. "Look and be warned, it will stick with you forever."

Ruby saw the screen turn on as images popped up.

(Fifteen hours later)

Slowly the screen turned off while Ruby's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"And that is how babies are made." Ozpin said as the lights turned on. "Any questions?"

"Um…..hm….mmm...ah…" she babbled while he kept drinking from his coffee which seemed to never disappear.

"I'll take that as a no." He said while the screen went back up. "Now back to your dorm. Oh and if you got in trouble from this little incident, you're excused from punishment."

She just slowly nodded and moved up and out the office.

-RWBY's room-

Ruby walked back in while looking dreadful. "Oh Dust….how….why…"

"You found out?" Blake said while reading a book.

Ruby shook her head before looking at Yang. "You are EVIL!"

"What?"

"EVIL!" She yelled before giving her the finger while jumping onto her bed. "Evil!"

"Well it would have been weird to explain it to." spoke Weiss.

"But now I have a fetish for pregnant girls!" she glared. "And now I can't get the images out of my head! You three owe me big time, big!"

"What images?" Blake asked.

"The ones Ozpin showed me! Fifteen hours!" she covered her eyes. "So many fetishes, so many positions! I need to bleach my eyes just to get them out of my eyes!"

Yang frowned hearing that while tempted to bash his head in.

"What if we got you cookies?"

"No! I'm not doing that Weiss!"

"How about getting a cake?"

"NO!"

"...a boyfriend?"

"Good lord no!" she covered herself with the sheet.

"A girlfriend?"

"Fuck no!"

"A dog?"

"No no no!"

Blake sighed before taking her bow off. "Maybe a cat? I don't mind if it's only once."

She looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow. "You have to act the part and not break it for anything."

"Ok, nya." she spoke while on all fours.

Ruby sighed as Blake jumped up on the bed and purred as she petted her head. "Much better."

"So you're not going to leave the bed?" Weiss asked.

"Not until I forget what I just saw."

"Which will be for how long?"

"I don't know." She said while petting Blake on the ears.

"Nya."

Yang and Weiss sighed. 'At least she knows.'

Ruby sighed while trying to get the images of a pregnant team RWBY out of her head. 'I hate my curiosity!'


	38. Chapter 38

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 38

What if Tatsumi got sent in time and got lucky?

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Empire, high ranking elite mansion-

It was night and all was quiet in the Ripinaga household, all except for muffled screams under the ground and the sounds of owls hooting. Oh the screams? That's just the servants 'playing' with the master's pet wolves.

But enough of that as the camera zoomed in on a sleeping guard near the gate. He snored away while unaware of moving shadows nearing the place.

"Zzzz….meat pies." He snored before getting slashed in half by a long samurai sword.

"Eliminated." Spoke a girl's voice while another figure followed behind her.

"Wow, I expected this place to be more secured." spoke the figure in a male's voice as they entered. "That's a relief."

"If you are into that." She said looking around. "Be on your guard Tatsumi."

"Already on it." He said before seeing a guard walking around.

"Why the wolves?" He spoke while holding a pocket watch with a large chain on it. "Just why them?!" 'So many shits!' He then turned in their direction. "...must be the night terrors." he then walked away.

The female held her blade up before lunging at the guard.

SWISH!

The man was cut in half before the watch started to rewind the world back to that point in a glow of green energy.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked before seeing the two. "Oh shit! They are real! Oh thank god Kronos was working!"

'Deja vu?' Both thought before the guard started running.

"Sound the alarm!" He yelled before getting cut again, and the watch rewinds the world again. "Stop doing that!"

"Um, does this feel familiar?" asked Tatsumi.

"It is." The girl said in agreement. "Something's off, and it might be the watch."

"Are you sure Akame?"

"Yes."

The guard booked it and turned the corner before hitting the loud bell which served as the alarm.

"Oh crap."

The sounds of wolves and guards sounded as they rushed out, with the wolves two times the size of normal ones.

"Oh double crap!"

The wolves ran at them before hearing a large moose outside and rushed towards it and out of the gates.

"..."

"..."

"Stupid wolves!" he cried out before getting his head cut off.

"Kill." Akame said with no emotion before slicing and dicing the guards up.

"Get he-"

SWISH!

HACK!

SQUISH!

All of them drop to the ground in bloody pieces.

Only for the guard with the pocket watch to reset time and cause the same thing happen again, but with him out of the carnage.

"I really hate blood. Especially my own." He said before running. "So later!"

Tatsumi ran after him while Akame wished him luck in a low mutter. "Get back here!"

"No way! I'm not going to get killed by two girls!"

"I'm a boy you bastard!"

"Lies!" He yelled. "No girl has that much blood lust!" he then noticed he was trapped. 'Crap!'

"You're not getting away you bastard!"

"...um….sex?" He asked while not knowing he just sealed his fate.

Tatsumi's eye twitched before he tossed his sword at the guy's neck.

"Gaaa." He gargled before time rewind. "Ow! That actually hurt!"

"Just what is going on?!"

"Um….well I'm rewinding time." He gulped while looking at his pocket watch. "So….sex?"

"I'm a guy! Not. A. Girl!"

He gulped before getting his neck cracked, but this time the pocket watch was taken before time rewinded.

'All this gender confusion for a watch?' he looked at it. 'Is this a teigu?'

The watch ticked before slowly rewinding as the chain wrapped around his neck. Oh and it fused with his skin, painfully!

"Ahh!" He screamed loudly as Akame noticed and ran over to him as he vanished from this plane of existence.

"Tatsumi…..?" She said while feeling guilt in her heart. 'What happened?'

-Somewhere in spacetime-

It was cold as ice while fire and brimstone flew everywhere in this cold abyss.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed before falling into a large bathroom with hot water and soap in it. "Ow is hot hot hot!"

"EEEEP!" Screamed a woman's voice.

He blinked and suddenly found himself getting slapped, hard.

"You creeten!" Spoke a redhead with short hair, green eyes, with a massive set of hips and a D cup chest, while a large scar running from her stomach to her left breast was shown. "You little monster!"

"S-S-S-Sorry!" he spoke with a bright blush as he scrambled to get out of the tub.

She growled before grabbing his neck. "You dare peep on Neronia Caesar?! Mother of the Empire?! I'll make sure you suffer for this one boy!"

He groaned and tried prying her hand off while she stood up in the tub.

"You will be in the dungeon for centuries!" She growled in anger.

"W-W-Wait! I swear I didn't mean to look!" He yelled while getting nervous.

"My son will be the judge of that!" She growled before seeing Incursio. "And you're a thief too! Oh you're going to get executed for stealing my son's creations!"

"I'm not a thief!" he tried pleading.

She growled more at that before seeing his scared face. "Your trial will start soon boy."

'Oh shit.' he thought going pale.

(In throne room)

The woman entered the room while now in imperial robes that covered her entire body as she dragged the blushing boy to a tall male version of the woman but with green hair. "NERO!"

"What is it Neronia?" he asked while noting Tatsumi. "And who is this boy?"

"This boy," she threw the boy in the ground. "Was peeping on me and apparently stole one of your new teigu."

"Ow…" Tatsumi groaned. "That hurt and I'm not a thief!"

"Don't lie boy I saw you drop from the ceiling!"

The man turned and glared at Tatsumi. "You would dare peep on my mother?!"

'Oh shit!' "No I didn't even try to! I just fell that's all!"

"And you stole my teigu? After I just created them?!" he glowered. "I should have you executed on the spot!"

"But...but wait! I didn't steal anything!" Tatsumi yelling in panic before hearing the first part. "Come again? Your teigu?"

"Yes, my teigu. The greatest inventions ever to be constructed. Don't try to play coy thief."

"Um I'm not." He said now confused. "But the teigu were scattered and I don't remember the emperor having one. I mean the empire is corrupt right now."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? It's really bad right now."

The woman frowned and hoisted him up. "Enough lies, it's time to hang you."

"Please don't!" He said while feeling like he's in deeper shit then normal. "I'm not lying about anything."

She frowned while looking at her son. "Nero, I'm going to ask for Extase for this one."

"Sounds perfect mother, might I suggest vertically?"

"Maybe a little off the top."

"Alright."

'Fuck!' "Hey hey! I'm telling the truth and I can prove it!" he spoke while hoping this worked. "Do you have any vault or place where you put the teigu?"

"Besides the one you stole Incursio, a massive vault under the palace." He said before signaling a guard to head to the vault.

"Well if you look you'll see Incursio is already there and not out of it's spot."

"And if it's not then mother will have a new human skin rug." He said as the woman smirked evilly and chuckled darkly as well.

Tatsumi paled. 'This is insane! This guy can't be the creator of the teigu, that would make him the first emperor, but he's dead. But if I can just play along with their delusion then I might make it out of here.'

The guard came back and saluted. "My emperor, the holy Incursio is still resting in the vault with the others."

"Go double check and have another one get the Incursio this thief was found with. That can't be the case."

"Yes my emperor." He said before walking out.

(Two minutes later)

"The holy Incursio is still in the vault." The guard said with a salute.

"And it's still in your holy authority." Another said while holding Incursio.

"Ridiculous! There can't be two of the same teigu." he looked at Tatsumi. "How did you manage to craft a copy?"

"Me? I'm not a blacksmith, I can't even make a knife!" Tatsumi said while annoyed. "And I don't believe you're an emperor, you've been dead for one thousand years!"

That got everyone's attention.

"One thousand years? What are you talking about?" Asked Neronia with a frown.

"I'm talking about there's no way you could have all the teigu since they've been scattered. The emperor made them, but that hasn't happened since the empire was made. So don't act like I'm in the wrong here when you two are probably some con artists or just some people deluded into wanting to be like the emperor and his mom."

The emperor frowned at this before getting up and grabbed his head while dragging him out of the room as Neronia walked right besides him.

-Vaults, vault 000-

The massive stone doors opened as he threw the boy into the room. "Look boy at my teigu."

Tatsumi winced at the throw and looked up before going wide eyed at seeing the teigu in various stands while all looking brand new. And it was ALL of them, even the ones that were supposed to be destroyed before he became a part of Night Raid. 'Oh...my god!'

"As you can see my son is no con artist." Neronia said with a frown. "So your words are false as your stolen property."

"I told you I didn't steal it!"

"Likely story."

"I mean it, I can even show you how different it is." He said while reaching for Incursio. "I mean it has adapted a lot."

They rolled their eyes at that.

"I'm serious. You can even use your Incursio to check and make sure I don't run away."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...alright." The emperor said while signaling a guard to take the teigu. "We shall hear your claim but if you lie than a thousand deaths await you thief."

Tatsumi gulped as the guard used the weapon and formed armor that looked like bulky demonic knight with horns on its head. When he was handed his own he held it upside down. "Incursio!"

They blinked as armor formed on the boy with it being slimmer and had wings on its back.

" **Well? Proof enough for you guys?** "

"It really is Incursio, but…..but how?" spoke the woman in shock.

The emperor looked at the two before noticing the Tyrant like appearance. 'He must have fused at one point. None of my men have ever attempted to fuse like this.' "Enough, the boy is correct. He is not a thief."

Tatsumi sighed while the armor receded back into sword form. 'That was too close.'

"But how can this be possible? The only way this could be is if someone managed to copy Incursio down without any trouble."

"I don't know mother but I have a theory." He said while walking towards a gold pocket watch. "He came in contact with Kronos, the time eater."

"Kronos?" Tatsumi asked while feeling like he heard it from somewhere.

"A teigu made from a danger beast that can disturb time. Anyone using it can either rewind time or advance forward in time." He frowned. "But no one was able to use it on command without feeling deja vu."

"Wait, before all this, I was fighting a guard who was using that. Meaning….oh crap." He said while looking at the watch around his neck. "I'm stuck with this!"

Neronia looked at the apparent teigu before trying to pull it, only to hurt the boy instead. "You're right, Kronos is stuck on you. But why you if Incursio chose you?"

"Because it's common for one to have two or more." The emperor said. "Like me and Susanoo."

"Oh yes, he was a nice man." She smiled. "Especially with his cooking."

"Oh god, I really am in the past." muttered Tatsumi with dread. 'Akame, Leone, everyone. They don't exist yet.'

Neronia looked at the boy before sighing. "Look, I can see all of this is hard to comprehend, but try to realize that you're stuck here with us boy." she then put a hand on his shoulder. "So if you want you can stay here as a temporary guest of the Caesar family."

"Agreed, consider it apologies for slandering you, but if you're from the future, then don't speak a word. While I would like to learn more on what you said, that would mess with time, and it might make things worst." spoke Nero.

"Are you sure?"

Both nodded.

"Um...ok? Oh and can you make a teigu that can detect evil or raise the dead?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Let's just say it might help a lot." 'Like about ten times as much.'

"No, if it relates to the future problems then I will not attempt that as raising the dead is disrespectful, and trying to define evil to be found might be flawed as there are other ways to be seen as evil."

"But doesn't one of them raise the dead son?" Neronia said with a raised eyebrow. "The Yatsufusa blade if I recall."

"That's completely different mother."

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes before looking at Tatsumi. "Shall I escort you to the guest chambers boy?"

"Oh, if you could." He said while seeing her walking out of the room.

"Follow me."

He was about to follow when Nero stopped him.

"Word of warning, make my mother mad or hurt her in any form." He said while smiling falsely. "I'll make sure you are never heard from again."

Tatsumi felt a shiver at the smile and quickly nodded. 'If this is the emperor's ancestor then….oh god if the prime minister did not trick him then oh that's so scary!'

(A while later)

"This is your room." Neronia spoke while showing Tatsumi a small room that reminded him of Esdeath's private chambers. "Don't mind the color, it was originally a maid's chamber."

"It's alright, thanks though."

"Then I shall leave you alone." She said before walking away. "Oh and if you need anything ask one of the maids or me. Provided it's not where the bathroom is which you already know one of them."

"Will do." He said while his eyes looked at the large hips for a few minutes. 'God that's huge.' when she left he shook his head. 'Woah there, I've gotta focus. I need to try and see if I can work this thing to bring me back to my time.'

He then sat on the bed while grabbing the watch, only to feel like he was pulling off a welded iron plate on skin, which was saying it mildly as it hurt ten times as much. "Ahh!" he then let go. 'God that fucking hurt!'

He looked outside and saw it was getting late and sighed. 'Maybe I can try in the morning.' he then noticed that the kingdom was much smaller and cleaner then back home. 'Still can't believe I'm here when everything wasn't controlled by corrupt men and women. It's...kind of nice.'

He rolled on his side and stared at the floor. 'I just hope I can get back, maybe then I can help my friends out in the future, even just a little.' he then started to close his eyes. 'I hope they're ok right now.'

(Next day)

Tatsumi yawned while walking around the palace, which was extremely long and full of doors leading to either treasuries or servant chambers. 'Just how can anyone navigate this maze?'

He opened one door and saw it was filled with suits of armors and shook his head before shutting it. 'Nope.'

He then opened another one and saw some bags of grain. 'Nope.'

Again he opened another one as he accidentally opened the maids chambers, when they were setting up to work another day. He blushed seeing some of them in their underwear and slammed it shut. "Sorry!" 'Why me?'

That was when Neronia walked by. "Morning boy, finding your stay enjoyable?"

"Uh, yeah, just still trying to wake up."

"I recommend a jog." She chuckled. "Which would be ironic since I'm heading out to jog."

"You jog?"

"Of course, I'm a former soldier so I have to keep in shape."

"You? Really?"

"Yes, and my rank was Supreme General of the Assassin Squad." she chuckled. "So do you think you can keep up?"

"Well I'm an assassin for Night Raid."

"That's a strange name."

"Not as weird as Jaegers."

"Well don't lag." she started running down the hall while Tatsumi caught a glance at her ass again.

'Don't look!' He thought before running after her. 'God why do girls have huge butts!'

(A while later)

"Come on, you can't be tired already. It's only been 400 laps." Neronia said while doing circles around a very tired Tatsumi.

"So…..ha….ha….tired…." he heaved out. 'I think my lungs are gonna come out.'

She frowned at that. "If that's the best you can do then I'm afraid of what sorry sap trained you."

"Don't….say….that…" he panted while feeling offended by that. "She….was….a great…..fighter."

"Who was?" She asked while jogging in place.

"Akame…"

"Well what was she like?"

"Kind….sometimes." He said while regaining his breath. "Gluttonous, social awkward and a skilled assassin."

"I see. But what's her weapon of choice?"

"A blade called Muramasa."

'Another teigu? Just how many of my sons creations are missing or used in his time?' Neronia thought while seeing him a little more closely. 'Huh, didn't expect him to look cute. Oh what I wouldn't give to be younger and youthful again.'

Tatsumi finally caught his breath. "Alright, I think I'm good."

"Ok." She said before grinning. "Then we can try another 400 laps around the palace."

"Are you insane?!" he cried out. "I'm amazed I'm even standing still!"

"No." she frowned. "I'm not insane, I'm just in shape. And I think you're slacking off."

"I never slack off."

"Then prove it by doing 400 more laps."

"I'll die before then." He frowned before seeing her face looking very sad.

"I guess you would like to be a lazy bastard." She said while crying false tears. "Oh where did I go wrong?"

That was when Tatsumi remembered the emperor's warning. 'Shit!'

"I guess future generations have been so easy going they don't train as much." She sniffed. "I must feel like an old relic to you and your easy going training."

"Wait wait a minute. It's not because of you, it's just I'm still learning the ropes of this." He said while panicking.

She stopped sniffling and looked at him. "Really?" 'Sucker.'

"Yeah. So don't cry ok?"

"Ok, but that means you better start running." She smiled before running off. "Meaning right now!"

He groaned while his eyes, again, trailed off to her ass again. And he started to think about rubbing that ass and squeezing it tigh-

'No! Stop that!' He thought with a blush before his mind continued to think about the ass, and the breasts, and the entire thing as he felt his cock harden in his pants. 'Shit! If she sees this then I'm a dead man!'

"Come on slacker! I'm already ahead of you!" Neronia called out while running past him again. "Pick up the slack!"

'Why me?!'

(400 laps later)

"I'm so ready for another 400 laps today!" Neronia smiled while still energized. "You're really making this workout fun boy."

He groaned while laying on her face. 'I'm almost to the light, I can feel it.'

She picked him up before smiling. "Hungry? I can make you something if you want."

"Light….I see….the light…."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said before dragging him behind her.

(One meal later)

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." He said while eating some fresh bread. "Thanks."

"Anytime, plus it's my job to help the poor and hungry." She chuckled. "You can say I'm like a mother to this new empire once you think about it."

'If you were then you'd run everyone into the ground, literally.' He thought before asking. "So um if you're like a mother where's the father?"

She frowned. "The bastard wasn't a father. Far from it." She clenched her fingers into her dress. "He….violated me years ago."

His eyes widened while NOT expecting that, at all.

"He's dead." She growled. "Ripped in half by my own two hands." 'Rot in hell you child of a goat!'

'By god….just….god.' Tatsumi thought while imagining the entire history of the emperor being rewritten before his eyes. 'I pray she doesn't get angry and take it out on me.'

Neronia sighed. "But it's the past, you can't change such things. Plus my son is a better man than him, even if he acts like a child in closed doors."

"Um….ok?"

She unclenched her fingers. "Still, if I was younger I would have just looked for a better man. Maybe one with a danger beast cock?" 'He he he.'

Tatsumi blushed while keeping the image from his head. 'I pray she doesn't start giving a list of what else he should have.'

"Maybe large balls, sexy abs, cute eyes, and great stamina." She chuckled. "But I know the last one won't work with you."

'Oh that one hurt.' he thought feeling that hit his pride.

Neronia then smiled. "If you want I could let you wash me for the night, since you're the only one to see my body and live, besides my son." 'Let's see that cute reaction.'

Tatsumi blushed cherry red hearing that. "W-What?!"

She chuckled. "You heard me, but don't worry I'll not scream or try to rip your cock off. That would be rude."

He paled at the image and gulped. "Um….ok."

She smiled before getting up. "I'll see you there." she winked before walking out of the room.

'She's like a child of Leone and Esdeath….ok that just scared me more.'

(In the baths)

Tatsumi looked around the bath while naked and half submerged in the hot water. He then looked at the watch and groaned as it was still stuck to the skin. 'I swear maybe I should see if Nero can open it up and dismantle it.'

"Boy." Neronia said while entering the bath a little too close to him. "I'm here and ready for a good washing."

His jaw dropped seeing her bare body again and tried not to pop a nosebleed as he felt her arm rub against his.

"You know, it's ok to be a little loose." She chuckled. "If your were wound up, then it would be painful and give you wrinkles."

"Um….can you move a little?"

She nodded no. "You're going to wash my body so why move away?"

Tatsumi gulped while looking at her bushy snatch. 'Don't focus, just try to wash her and not stare.'

Neronia turned around while showing him her back. "I'm waiting boy."

He grabbed some soap before rubbing the back.

"So how's being an assassin? Are you working for the empire or are you an assassin for hire?"

"Well, technically it's for the revolutionary army. Night Raid is the group I'm from, and we're tasked with dealing with corrupt officials in the empire."

"...ugh." She groaned. "I really hate such things, really after shit I've been through. Corrupt officials are the least of my worries, especially ones that love rape."

"Yeah….that's a thing."

She growled at that. "Those little bastards!" 'I'll rip their eyes out and use their legs as table legs and their bones for wall morder!'

Tatsumi gulped at that while washing faster. "Um, am I hitting the right spot?"

"Yes." She said while sighing a little. "But you can move down now."

He moved his hands down while hoping he didn't have to move it any further.

"You can move lower, after all I want every part cleaned." She said while Tatsumi gulped again.

'Oh god!' he moved it down more and closed his eyes. 'Why do I have to do this? Just why?'

Neronia sighed while moving her leg up. "You're good at this, did you try this sort of stuff before?"

"N-N-No."

"I see." She said with surprise. "So I'm your first, I'm flattered."

'Oh why did she have to put it like that?' He thought while peeking a little and saw her turning around. 'Oh god why are they so big?!'

"Have anyone in mind?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean like anyone that protects you and helps you out in your Night Raid squad."

"Oh! Um...well there's several of them that help me when I need it."

"Like?" She asked while moving a little closer.

"Um...Leone, Akame, Mine, Najenda, Chelsea, Sheele, Lubbock, Susanoo….and Bulat."

"Lot of girls in that list you know." She said bluntly. "I mean is it an all girl squad?" 'My dream come true!'

"No, two of them are guys."

"Meh." She shrugged while her breasts jiggled. "That's fine, but why do you believe they are high in that regard?"

"Well they helped me become an assassin, all I knew how to do was use a sword."

She nodded. "I see, yet who do you admire more?"

Tatsumi blinked while taking some time to contemplate that question. "Akame."

"Really? I'm surprised." She said with a raised eyebrow. "Given your attitude of her before I though she wasn't someone you admired."

"Well just because she was like that didn't mean I didn't respect her." He said with a light blush. "Plus she's kind of like a sister or something."

'Aw, how cute.' "I bet you tell that to all the girls."

"Actually I don't say that stuff."

Neronia rolled her eyes as she took his hands and placed them on her stomach. "Mind the scar, it's still sensitive."

He blushed and nearly got a nosebleed at the sudden move.

"And if you're wondering how I got the scar, blame a danger beast trying to eat me as girl. Nearly chomped me in half."

He gulped and started scrubbing the spot as gently as possible. 'I'm surprised that her skin is soft yet hard as diamond.' he then noticed that her breasts were bigger than Najenda's. 'Wow, no! Stop. Staring!'

Neronia noticed his face and chuckled. "You know, it's alright to be aroused. I trained soldiers so I know what they need, even if I ripped that part off if they tried anything."

'Oh god!'

"But oh well." She shrugged. "That's life, especially when my son is still looking for a fiancé."

"W-W-Well, I can tell you he'll find someone, definitely."

"I hope, I mean he's been looking for a few years." She sighed. "But he's been rejected, a lot. But I only hope he doesn't make a teigu with a girls body."

'That'd just be sad.' He thought while imagining the type of relationship in his head.

"But I pray for him and that's all a mother can do for her child, even if the child is a little stiff."

"I can tell." Tatsumi bluntly said while not knowing his hands were on her chest.

'Bold, for a boy.' She thought before getting an idea. "You know, if you want I could teach you how to get a girlfriend."

"W-Why?" he blushed.

"Because you're a nice boy, and I can see you like this Akame girl. A lot."

He blushed red before thinking of Akame and Neronia naked in his head. 'Oh no! Not now!'

Neronia smiled. "So I have a proposal, we have fun right now and I'll show you the ropes."

He blushed red before running out of the room, and causing some maids to scream outside.

"Pervert!"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

She sighed. "I guess I was too forward that time."

(Some days later)

Tatsumi gulped while trying to not think about Neronia in his head. Which was harder than normal as for ten days straight he saw that the mother of the empire tried to make him a better 'girl magnet' which was ok, until he realized that every time they tried she moved WAY too close and WAY too forward in some of the dialogue.

'At this rate I might get too embarrassed to get near another girl.' He thought as his cock bulged in his pants. 'Crap!'

He looked around before heading to the guest room, only to see Neronia talking to Nero right next to it. 'Shit!' He thought before running off, right into a room full of swords. He stopped and nearly ran right into a sharp one aimed near his chest. "Ah!" 'Way too close!'

He then turned around and ran into the maids chambers, but they were fully clothed and now knew the other times were accidents.

"Hello master Tatsumi."

"Oh hi Diana." He said to the head maid. "Um can I stay here for a while?"

"Why master Tatsumi?"

"Did you anger a guard again master Tatsumi?"

"No, I just….need some alone time."

They nodded before letting him sit on the bed.

"Is it a boy master Tatsumi?" One maid asked with a slight giggle.

"No." he deadpanned.

"Is it homesickness?" Asked another with a sigh. "I mean you must be homesick right now."

"A little, but that's not it."

"Is it the mistress?" Diana asked.

He stayed silent which gave them their answer.

"So are you upset about her?"

"Or are you thinking about her training regiment?"

'That's really scary.' He gulped while remembering the training she gave him, which was ok if he didn't feel tired every day from it.

"Wait I know!" Spoke a maid with a grin. "He likes the mistress!"

"N-N-No!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Marie, stop making master Tatsumi flustered."

"Diana, it's not that bad. I mean I've seen him looking at her ass."

"I was not staring!"

"Not really." She chuckled. "Especially when you're hard as heck."

The maids looked at the budge and blushed.

Tatsumi jumped and tried covering it. 'Oh someone just kill me.'

Diana sighed. "Master Tatsumi, I recommend telling us about this. It's not good for your health if you bottle it all in."

He blushed while trying to keep from fainting.

"We're waiting master Tatsumi." Marie grinned.

He groaned. "Um….fine I find her attractive."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"..."

"Do you like her body or her personality?" Marie asked with interest.

"...both." He said while not knowing that Neronia was listening from outside the door. "I just find both her body and personality nice, even if she acts like a workaholic and a flirt."

"That's just her, I mean after a ten year war and being….you know. She needs a front to keep her sane." Diana said sadly. "Plus the mistress has been a little more relaxed since you came master Tatsumi."

He blinked at that. "Really?"

"Yep." Marie smiled. "I personally think she likes you in return master Tatsumi."

He blushed hearing that as Neronia smirked hearing all of that.

'This will help me for tonight.' She thought with a grin.

"But you might need someplace private to deal with yourself down there."

"Like maybe the baths." Marie smiled. "We can make sure no one enters it."

"That's boring! Why can't we do the vaults?"

"It's locked Aria."

"How about the throne room?"

"No that's dumb Jackie."

Diana sighed before getting an idea. "Why not the dungeon? Theses a secret room for love making if you open a wall with a loose stone on the right side."

"That might be perfect."

"And it leads to the baths so if they need a bath it might help for a quick wash." Marie grinned.

"And it's sound proof." Aria grinned.

"Let's get master Tatsumi ready for the mistress." Jackie said with eagerness.

He was grabbed by all of them and dragged out while trying not to stumble.

(One fixer upper later)

Tatsumi groaned while his hair was fixed and combed while looking kind of spiffy as he was dragged to the dungeon.

"Let's see." Diana said while looking at the walls. "Which one which one?"

"This one." Jackie pushed a stone which slid in and a door opened up.

"Have fun." Marie and Aria giggled while they pushed him in as the door closed behind him.

He groaned as he tried to see in the dark hallway. 'Ok now this would help Night Raid….if I ever get home that is.' he then stumbled down the hall while trying not to trip.

"Boy?" Spoke Neronia while not using a light. "Are you there?"

"N-Neronia?!"

"Who else." She said while grabbing his cheek. "Is this your hand?" 'Why did I forget a touch?'

"Ow no!"

She moved the hand back while grabbing his hand. "Sorry. But you do have a slim face."

He blushed a little as he was dragged down the dark hallway. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." She said while heading to a dead end. "Ok now where is that switch?"

'Why me?' He thought before she opened the door as light filled the hallway as he was dragged into a room with a massive bed with water in the sheets. 'Wow. That's….wait. Why is she completely naked?!'

"Much better." Neronia smirked while completely naked. "Now let's get to your final lesson boy."

His jaw dropped before she yanked him onto the bed.

"Don't be shy." She smiled while getting on the bed. "It's normal for a couple after a long time together."

He blushed as he saw her taking his clothes off. "W-Wait! You were already ready for this?"

She nodded while throwing the clothes to the other side of the room and sat on his stomach. "I have since a few days ago, but right now I'm getting horny from your previous confession."

"You mean….oh god."

"I heard everything." Neronia grinned while moving her ass a little. "And I loved every minute of it Tatsumi~"

He blushed before getting kissed on the lips. 'Oh god...just oh god!' he then felt the ass moving down and rub against his cock.

"My, you're so hard for me. I'm really flattered that you find an old lady like me attractive." She giggled before shaking her ass over the cock.

"Ah!" he groaned from the soft feeling as his dick felt harder. He then noticed that her breasts were in his face.

"Take a sip, I don't mind if you milk my saggy breasts." She said while feeling the cock poking her slit. 'He's really big for a boy his age.'

He gulped before finding himself sucking on both nipples.

'Ah! He's really like a child, a, ah, very cute one at that.'

'I can't believe I'm really sucking on her nipples, this is amazing.' Tatsumi thought while sucking harder as his cock started to push the slit a little.

"Ah!" Neronia gasped while jumping a little. "Someone's eager for my pussy~"

"Well you are naked and on me."

She chuckled while moving her ass up. "Well I would like that but I want you to taste my slit first. Girls actually like when you stall, makes them even hornier."

He imagined Akame or Leone doing this and had a nosebleed. "W-Well, if you insist."

Neronia then sat on his face while leaning over to suck his dick. "Then enjoy my massive baby making hips~"

Tatsumi reached up to open her slit and gulped. 'Alright, just go with the flow and don't mess up.'

She moaned as he tasted her slit before lipping the tip. 'He's really good.'

Tatsumi shuddered feeling her licking while he tried dragging his tongue against the hole as best as he could. And to him it tasted sweet as honey.

Neronia then put her entire mouth over the cock and moved up and down the hard rod while biting it on some occasions.

"Ah!" groaned Tatsumi while squeezing her hips. "N-Neronia!"

She moaned at that while bobbing faster on the rod as it got harder and harder in her mouth. 'By god he's huge! I can't believe I'm fitting all of this in my mouth!'

The boy continued to squeeze the large hips while feeling his cock getting slimy from the saliva. 'By god….this is hot.'

Neronia moved her ass a little while moaning at the tongue in her slit. 'Oh this is good~ Much better then that bastard.'

'This is awesome!' Tatsumi thought before squeezing harder. 'I can die happy now!'

'Come on, climax already. I'm about to and I really want to be rewarded for my actions.'

"Neronia! I'm gonna cum!"

She thanked god for that as she sucked harder on the cock as sperm poured into her mouth while her juices sprayed onto Tatsumi's face and mouth. 'Delicious~!'

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to try and lick up some of them.

After a while both had their fill of each other's loads as Neronia moved her mouth off the cock and licked the last sperm samples from her mouth.

"You're really a man now Tatsumi." She said with a grin. "I'm so proud of you."

He blushed at that. "T-Thanks."

She moved herself off his face before placing her snatch over the cock. "Anytime, but I'm hungry for more. So let me be the lover for the next twenty hours~"

"Sure." He said before feeling the folds covering his cock very slowly.

"Mmm, god this is a massive cock!" She groaned while her nipples got hard. "Any girl would love being plowed by this."

He blushed at that before feeling the entire cock getting engulfed by the tight folds. "Sweet god above this is snug!"

Neronia groaned again as she moved her hips up and down. "I know, I'm a mother you know~" she then moved her body downwards. "And for you, your horny lover~"

"Alright, but I won't lose to you again."

"We shall see Tatsumi." she smirked before speeding her bouncing which made Tatsumi groan in surprise.

He then grabbed her breasts and started kneading them hard which made Neronia gasp in surprise. "They still feel firm and big."

"I know, and I'm proud of my chest." She moaned while bouncing faster while feeling her nipples getting pulled. 'Ah! That's the spot!'

He heard the moan and pulled harder as his cock felt really hard from the folds squeezing it tight. 'Oh god this is extremely tight!'

"Come on Tatsumi! Don't fall behind like that!" Neronia moaned while bouncing faster.

He groaned and tried thrusting upwards. He then felt the folds getting even tighter. "It's hard when you're so fucking tight!"

She, however, was busy bouncing on his cock to hear. "Oh yes! My pussy is tingling from joy!"

Tatsumi blushed at that before squeezing her ass which made her moan louder. 'God I'm really enjoying this. And Neronia too apparently.'

"Oh this is so good! I'm going blank Tatsumi!" She moaned as the cock started to twitch inside her.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum you cute boy!" She cried out as the sperm poured into her womb while jolting back in ecstasy. 'Oh god it's so great!'

Tatsumi groaned while too caught up to remember that he needed to pull out. He then felt her lips against his as the sperm continued to pour out. 'Best day of my life.'

The kiss was broken as Neronia licked her lips. "I really enjoyed this, but I'm still hungry for another 100 climaxes~"

'Crap!'

(Next day)

It was early in the morning as Tatsumi slowly woke up to the sight of breasts in his face. 'Huh? Have I died and gone to heaven? That would mean I'm looking at an angel's chest. Worth it.'

"Mmm….morning boy." Groaned Neronia while not moving from the spot. "Sleep well?"

He nodded while wincing since his groin felt sore.

"You surprised me." She said while getting up. "You lasted for 100 climaxes in a row, that's just hot you know in my eyes."

"Well, I'm surprised too. But I guess getting use to use Incursio built up my stamina, even if I felt like dying at the last twenty."

She chuckled at that while moaning as she moved her hips off of Tatsumi's cock. "Well, I'm going to say this. You're a better lover than the playboys I had executed with an ax."

He paled at that.

"Don't worry." She smiled while kissing his cheek. "I'm not doing that to you, dear~"

'Oh thank god.' He thought before seeing her getting his clothes and throwing them at him.

"If you want we could do another set. With clothes on that is." She teased with a wink.

He blushed while getting changed, not knowing the watch was faintly glowing. "Um maybe not now? I'm kind of sore."

"Alright, but since you did have sex with me. I have to tell my son about it."

"Why? I mean wouldn't he…" he made a cutting motion on his neck.

"Oh no." She waved off. "He's not that eager to kill you. Now if you forced yourself on me that would have been a different story."

'Eep.' He gulped as he finished getting dressed as the watch glowed brighter and brighter. When he noticed it he jumped. "Something's going on!"

Neronia blinked before going wide eyed. "Oh god! Kronos is going crazy!"

Tatsumi went wide eyed hearing that as his legs and arms started to disappear. "Help!"

"I-I can't." She said before running over to him. "Once it does this nothing can stop it….I'm...sorry Tatsumi."

He gulped as his torso vanished. "Am I….gonna go poof?"

"No, just go farther in time." She said sadly. "And I don't know where it will go."

"Neronia, please tell me how to stop this!"

"I don't know! I don't know ok!" She yelled before hugging him. "I just don't know! I just...don't know…"

He looked at the ground sadly before the rest of him faded.

"Tatsumi…." Neronia sniffled while feeling like her heart was ripped out.

-Somewhere in time-

Space and time shifted around the assassin as he fell into a wooden roof and crashed into a large library with millions of books on shelves that stretched for miles.

He groaned from the impact and rubbed his head. "That hurt." He then noticed that he wasn't in the capital anymore. "Where am I?"

He slowly looked around before seeing a large book in the center of the room that was old and full of dust. "What's this?" he got up and walked towards it.

In the book was illegible script that made his head turn. Especially when he felt like it was important for where he got sent to.

'This must be far back to where english wasn't made.' He thought before seeing a picture of a cat, one with a humanoid body and with a human head in its hand. 'Morbid.'

Steps were heard from behind as it started getting closer to Tatsumi's location.

'Oh no.' he put the book back and quickly ran near one of the shelves and hid behind it.

"Let's see, book number 45B5,6734T? Where is it?" Spoke a girl with short blond hair, green eyes, wearing a white skimpy robe that showed off her E cup chest and ass, while holding a green book and writing in it with a feather pen. Her small glasses were pushed up for a second as she walked by and saw the spot where the book was. "Huh? Where's book number 23SD,67TY.1?"

'If I stay perfectly still she won't notice me and I can move around when she leaves.' He thought before seeing her walking towards the pedestal.

"..." she closed the book and placed it on the pedestal. "Come on out. I know you're in here."

His eyes widened while he gulped.

"You can either come out and show me your library card, or I'll find you and use your heart as ink substitute."

He paled at that while clutching his chest.

"One, two, thre-"

"Wait! Wait, I'm coming out."

She turned to see a strange boy with a blade on his back. "Who are you and where is your library card?"

"Well, I kinda don't have one."

She frowned before walking towards him and looked him over. "Then how did you come to the Neoinian Library? It's locked to all but the librarian and members of this establishment."

'That explains all the books.' "Well, you could say I didn't watch that first step and dropped in."

"...you fell from the roof right?" She asked with a frown. "Because if you did then I have to ask you to fix it. Right now."

Tatsumi gulped seeing her eyes before getting grabbed and sent flying out of the hole on the roof. "AHHH!"

(A while later)

He groaned while nailing in the last board for the hole. 'Ugh, I really hate this.' he then saw the woman walking towards him from down below.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. It's done."

"Good now get down so I can ask you a few questions."

He made his way down the ladder while cracking his arms. "What are they?"

"One." She spoke while frowning. "Who are you? Two, why did you break the roof? And three," she took out a wooden card with a hexagon diamond on the side. "Would you like to be a member? Free cake with every ten books."

"Tatsumi, I fell through it, and why offer cake just for checking out books?"

She shrugged. "Times are tough, that and I cook in my spare time." She said while handing him the card. "Just make sure you always return them on time." she cracked her neck.

"B-But I didn't say I was gonna be a member."

She glared while the air grew cold. "Are you saying that I'm wrong in my calculations Tatsumi?"

"Calculations for what?" he asked nervously.

"For." She said before grinning his shoulder. "My assumption on you. I want to make sure you're not here to steal my family library."

"Why would I wanna steal it?"

"Because they are worth a kingdom." She said. "All of my family's collection is full of books and tomes from the days of king Deinos the first. All historical accurate and prized as national treasures."

"Well trust me, taking some books are the least of my worries."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You're an odd one Tatsumi."

"Same goes to you miss….?"

"Floria. Floria Leon."

'Huh, she does kinda remind me of Leone, but way different.' He thought before seeing her walk away.

"Come, you can stay the night." She said while taking the ladder away. "Dinner will be in a few."

'Kind of like Leone, if she wasn't easygoing and um….smart.'

(Inside library)

"So where are you from?" Floria asked while in the kitchen making something.

"Oh I'm….from a long ways away. I live in a small village."

"I see, so from what I get from the time in your voice. You're from another place and while you're from a village, you're currently living in a capital of some sorts."

"Huh? But I'm not lying."

"You are, trust me I'm good at picking up lies." She said while walking out with a cooked head of a small danger beast. "Dinners ready."

'Oh crap, she'll find out the truth easy!' He thought before seeing her place the plate on the table and sat next to him.

"So tell me the real answer." She said. "I won't leave you alone until that happens."

He gulped while trying to stay calm under the glaze of her eyes. "Um…."

She waited while cutting some flesh off of the head and placed it on Tatsumi's plate.

"I'm from the future, really far future."

She went wide eyed before dropping the knife. "That's….illogical." 'How can that even work?!'

"Well it's true, just take a look at this." he held Incursio out.

"That's a blade. So?"

"It's a teigu a weapon made from danger beasts."

"..." she looked at the food before seeing Incursio. "Um….you're speaking the truth right?"

"You tell me, you can tell when I'm lying can't you?"

"Yes but what you're saying is illogical. Especially when the fact of a cooked meal being a weapon is proposed."

"Yet it's true."

Floria sighed. "Then I don't see what else I can question you about. Except one thing." She grabbed some bread. "Want some eyeball or ear?"

"Um the ear?" He said unsure while seeing her cut off one of the head's ears and place it on his plate.

"Here. I hope the meal is to your tastes Tatsumi."

"Thanks." 'I think.'

Floria nodded before taking a bite of her meal.

(One meal later)

"So you're from an empire with more corruption than a back alley pub?" She asked while looking over some books and categorizing them. "What an odd and illogical thing the future will be."

"How is it illogical to be corrupted?" he sweatdropped.

"It's not, but from what you explained to me. It's corrupt to the core, not even a kingdom with a tyrant would be this bad without some sort of civil war." She said while putting some books away. "I'm just surprised that it didn't fall into decay sooner."

'Good point.' He thought while surprised that someone from the past could criticize about future events like that.

Floria walked towards a massive tome while looking it over. "Let's see. Two books taken out today, numbers 45.1 and 67ES,54-1. One roof fixed and one visitor."

"You can read that?"

"Of course, it's my family's own codex language."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"I know." She smiled. "It takes ten years to understand this and I only just learned how to translate it back and forth."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said while closing the book. "But what of you? Have you ever tried anything besides assassination?"

"I'm a blacksmith."

"Huh, didn't expect you to be one at such a young age."

"Well there wasn't much else to do at the village."

"Besides reading books." She said while taking a seat on a large chair. "Come, there's enough room for you to sit on."

"Um, thanks." He said before walking over and sat on her lap.

"You remind me of a child." She chuckled. "A very adorable killer child."

'And you know how to come up with an image NO one would think of.' He thought while imagining a killer child.

Floria looked a little close at him. "I can definitely tell you're in pain, more specifically pain from losing someone."

He looked away at that.

"I can relate, my own mother was run over by a carriage when I was five."

He winced at the gruesome image. "Well, I'm not gonna say you're wrong."

"Is it a friend?"

"Kind of." He said sadly.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'm a good listener."

"Well….it all started when me and my friends were planning on going to the capital…"

(Sometime later)

"And that's what happened." Tatsumi concluded before seeing Floria sniffling.

"That's….that's….so sad…" she sniffled while wiping the tears off with her robe.

"And that's when I became part of Night Raid."

"Oh god!" She cried out while hugging him tight. "You poor poor boy! I'm so sorry for you Tatsumi!" 'No one should go through with this! It's so...sad!'

He was surprised at the sudden hug, but returned it anyway.

She sniffled before rubbing his head. "There there, your big sister is here."

His jaw dropped hearing that sentence. "What?"

"You needed someone to look to, and since you told me about your sister figure I thought it would help." She said. "And I sometimes say that when someone's hurt, but I don't do it often."

"Uh….alright." 'That felt like something Leone would say. Wait….blond hair and similar last names…..oh my god!'

She sighed while letting go of him. "Sorry about that, but it just made me sad hearing all of that."

"F-Fine, no problem." he replied. 'Could she….I mean is it possible….'

"Well," she said while moving his head to her chest. "If you need a sister, just ask me ok, Tatsumi?" 'I hope I don't look like a illogical bimbo doing this?'

'She's Leone's ancestor!' He thought with wide eyes while having a massive blush on his face. 'Even her chest is the same!'

Floria rubbed his head while not letting go for a few more minutes before letting him go. "Tatsumi, are you alright now?"

"Y-Yeah."

"If you have anything else to talk about, just tell me right now. Because I'm going to lock the library up now."

"Uh...I think I'll be alright." He said while getting up. "Thanks anyway."

She smiled at that before getting up and walked towards the entrance. All the while Tatsumi thought about how this was possible to even meet a girl with characteristics to his big sister figure.

'Hard to imagine they'd share this much similarities. I figured Leone's ancestor might have been a little bit different.' He thought before thinking of their chests, bare and in his face. 'No no! I don't need a nosebleed!'

Floria locked the gates before walking back to Tatsumi, only to trip on her dress as a loud ripping sound was heard. "Ow!"

'Why do I feel like she's also related to Sheele?' he thought turning to her and blushed seeing the back part ripped, showing her bare back.

"Ow…" she groaned while getting up. 'Why do I even wear long dresses?' she then looked at Tatsumi and raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing." he shook his head. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"There's only one bed." She said while dusting herself off. "And it's mine."

"Then I'll take the floor."

She frowned while pulling his ear. "No I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. You're sleeping with me and that's final little brother Tatsumi."

'Why did she have to say it like that?' he thought while wincing as she started dragging him.

She dragged him through rows and rows of books before walking towards a red door as she opened it and entered a room only covered in books and a small bed near the window. "Here, isn't this a nice location to rest?"

'Not really.' he thought. "Why do you have books in here too? Why not just leave them with the others?"

"These are tomes of forbidden knowledge and other assorted things." She said while closing the door and grabbed a blue book. "For example this is a book on the sexual acts of a man with two cocks. Not really suited for most people, especially children."

He blushed. "D-Doesn't this place have an adult section?"

"No. This is a library, not a bookshop." She said while taking off the robe. "Well I'm definitely getting this fixed tomorrow."

Tatsumi's jaw dropped seeing her bare body and covered his eyes. "Can't you do that after I'm under the cover!"

"Oh." She said while looking indifferent. "It's not a problem since from the lack of a nosebleed before means that you already had your virginity taken. You're luckily since most wouldn't be taken like that this young."

He blushed hearing that.

"But," she said with a light blush. "That logic doesn't apply to me."

"What do you mean?"

She ignored him before grabbing his hand and placed him on the bed. "The library will open at ten, you can leave then but if you don't want to just ask me tomorrow ok?"

"Alright but what were you trying to ask me before?" He asked before seeing her lay down on the bed with her hugging him.

"I'll explain in the morning. Goodnight." She said before closing her eyes.

'I've got a deja vu feeling, and I don't think Kronos even activated.' He thought with dread.

(Later that evening)

Tatsumi woke to the feeling of something slimy on his cock. 'Oh god please tell me it's not what I'm thinking and it's just rain.' he grabbed the blanket and slowly raised it up.

What he saw was Floria's face on his chest while her ass was over his cock and she looked like she has been there for a few minutes or more.

"..."

"..."

"Good evening Tatsumi."

"M-M-Morning."

"It's still evening." She corrected him. "Did you have a bad dream?" 'Please don't notice the hips.'

He blushed red before noticing that his cock was right near a wet snatch. A very slimy and wet one at that. 'Oh no, it's like with Neronia all over again.'

"So...want to talk to your big sister?"

"Did you do anything with my cock?"

"..."

'She did.'

"Um…." she blushed while gulping. "Sorry! I just couldn't help it! I just couldn't stop!"

Tatsumi blinked since he didn't expect such an outburst given her ties to her descendant.

"It's just...I've been reading a lot of romance and since I'm a lonely librarian….you know. I'm really sorry Tatsumi!"

"So….you were…..just horny?"

She nodded. "That and you were kind of adorable."

"Yeah, I kinda got that before."

Floria blushed at that. "So...you don't mind a bookworm like me?"

"Not really, but just what did you do down there?"

"Um….put it in my anus." She blushed. "I'm kind of a fan of that."

He blushed. 'Wow, she must be really pent up if she's horny for that.' he then saw her getting up and moved the slit over the cock.

"So just to warn you, if I start biting something don't hold it against me."

"I'll try not to."

She nodded before placing the cock under her and moved her hips down slowly. 'Just calm down and don't bite anything.'

Tatsumi groaned while feeling his dick get hard quickly from the familiar snug sensation.

"Ah!" She jumped before moving the hips down a little too fast before she started to bite her lips hard. 'Ah! Painful!'

"I-It's so tight! Tighter than a vagina!" He yelled while groaning.

Floria groaned as blood fell from her lips and onto the bed. 'So painful!'

"Floria? Are you ok?" He asked with concern as he saw her bleeding.

"Y-Yeah, I'll live." She said while wiping the blood off her lips. "So let's finish this Tatsumi."

He nodded while carefully moving his hips up and down.

She groaned while gripping Tatsumi's arms tightly. 'So….big.'

'Too strong!' He thought while feeling the folds tightening around his cock. "C-Can you let go?"

"Sorry!" She moaned. "But it's either this or b-biting something."

"Can you at least try?"

"I-I'll try." She gulped while letting go. 'Just don't bite! Just don't bite!'

He held onto her before he started moving his cock up and down her faster.

She groaned and gasped as she felt the cock pushing into her folds, only to feel his hands grabbing her ass. "Eep!"

"Sorry, but this helps me out a little."

"I-It's fine, just warn me next time." She moaned while feeling very horny.

"Wanna try move your hips with my movement?"

"O-Ok." She said while slowly shaking her hips up and down the cock while letting out a cute moan.

'Man, if this is what sex with Leone would be like, I think that just made me even harder.' He thought while thinking about that and blushed. 'Oh god that's hot!'

Floria moaned again before grabbing Tatsumi and nipped his ear.

He groaned while feeling her nibble on it while bouncing. That's also when he felt it getting harder.

'Oh god it's going to climax! What is the logical thing to do?!' She thought in panic before Tatsumi came into her. Which made her bite hard on the ear.

"OW!" He yelled while she jerked up while letting go of the ear.

"S-Sorry Tatsumi!" She cried out. "I'm sorry!" 'Sperm! So much sperm!'

"It's fine." he winced while groaning at feeling his sperm gush inside her. "Just be careful."

She moaned even more before her eyes rolled around and she fell on top of him. "So….much."

He groaned before seeing her going to sleep on him. 'Crap.'

(Next day)

'I need….bathroom…' he thought while feeling his bladder filling up. 'If I don't go soon, I won't make it.'

As this happened, Floria started to wake up. "Ugh….what happened?"

"We had sex." he replied being blunt.

She blushed while getting up and jumped off him. "Oh….oh god…."

"And I have to use the bathroom!" He yelled while running out of the room. "One second!"

(Ten minutes later)

"So I fainted after biting your ear?" She asked a now fully clothed Tatsumi while unlocking the gates. 'God why me?!'

"Pretty much, and you left a mark." He said while rubbing his ear.

Floria turned to him before leaning over and kissed it. "There, is that better?"

"Yeah." he blushed.

She blushed while looking away. "Look, I know it looked out of place, but...I kind of also um…" she fidget a little. "Kind of...illogically….fell for you….at first...sight…"

"What?" he looked at her in shock. 'Oh my god, it's like Esdeath all over!'

"Yeah….but I didn't want to think that but…." she sighed. "The facts just overloaded my mind...plus I….couldn't help but love you." 'Kill me god! Kill me now!'

Tatsumi's jaw hung open and was literally speechless.

Floria blushed while also speechless, but in a different way.

After a while they finally spoke again.

"Tatsumi, I know you might be afraid of this but it just happened. If it was up to me, I would have tried being your sister. But….my heart and mind tell me otherwise and if you don't feel the same, I won't get upset." 'Much.'

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well...it's….I'm not rejecting you, but...well you know where I'm from, and I'm not sure if we'd be able to have a relationship if I found a way home."

"I understand, but sometimes having relationships can be fleeting." She said. "It's when you keep it in your heart the good and bad times is when you know that a relationship is blooming. Think about the ones that care for you in their own ways. From a sisterly love to a first sight love, it's all in the actual heart and memory of the person who understands it. Which I know you'll understand in the future Tatsumi."

'Well, she does have me there. But, could I really stick with her in a relationship?' He thought before seeing her smiling.

"I know you can figure it out." She said before kissing his lips. "And I'll wait until that day for your answer, Tatsumi."

He blushed at the sincerity while noticing Kronos glowing. 'Oh no!'

"Let me guess, you're going." She said with a sad smile.

He looked away and just slowly nodded his head.

"Then," she said before kissing his head. "Go. Find your way home. I'll be wishing for your safe return."

He blushed as his body started to fade. "I won't forget you, I promise."

Floria nodded as she saw Tatsumi vanishing into nothing. Tears went down her eyes while looking at the spot. "Tatsumi…"

-Somewhere in the time vortex-

The void sent the boy flying around as he started to fall towards an icy death below.

'Shit!' he fumbled with Incursio and held it out as the ground got closer. "INCURSIO!"

He changed into his armored form as he impacted the ice and caused a shockwave which sent snow and ice everywhere.

" **Ow….I felt that one.** " he groaned pushing himself up and shaking the snow off. He looked around and saw miles of ice all around. " **Great, I ended up in a time where people aren't living, I've literally reached the end.** "

He then noticed something under him. A massive skull of a Tyrant, but bigger and with five horns.

" **What the hell?!** " He yelled before noticing a figure in the distant. He saw them moving towards him and with what looked like a cloak over themselves.

They also had large spears in their hands made of bone and Tyrant masks over their faces. Oh and they were dragging a sled with a massive Tyrant on it with spears in its eyes and neck.

'Crap!' " **Hello? Can you hear me?** "

The figure stopped and seemed to stare at him without moving.

" **Where am I? And is there a village around here?** "

The figure started to raise the spear before throwing it at him. It broke apart as it collided with the hard enchanted metal.

" **Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you.** "

The figure then surprisingly grabbed the Tyrant and threw it at him before charging at him.

Tatsumi braced himself as the dead beast made him skid back on the snow while he tried to slow himself down by digging his heels in the snow.

The figure then jumped up and did a drop kick on the armored figure.

" **Oof! Hey I'm really not going to-** " he tried to say before getting a roundhouse kick to the face. He skidded on the ground with a groan. 'This is nuts, their hits are insanely strong. I haven't met someone like this since Esdeath.'

The figure then decided to throw a chunk of ice at him, about the size of a person.

'Sweet mother of god!' He thought with wide eyes before getting hit by the ice as the figure kicked the ice right into him with such strength that it broke the armor a little. He rolled on the ground with a lot of force while he winced in pain.

The figure then appeared next to him before grabbing the neck and cocked its head to the side.

" **Stop…** "

The figure then threw him into the ground hard before kicking him deeper into the ice.

Tatsumi at this point felt more of the armor crack while trying to bring the spear out. 'I need to stop this crazy person!'

The figure then stopped before walking back a few inches as they got ready to do another drop kick. Only to see a spear being thrown at them and pinned the figure to the Tyrant's body.

" **Got you.** " Tatsumi said while slowly getting up.

The figure grabbed the spear and yanked it off them before lunging at Tatsumi with it.

He dodged the strikes before grabbing the spear. " **Stop fighting, we got nothing to lose or gain by fighting.** "

The figure jumped back before jump kicking him, only to be blocked by the spear. They then started a standoff that lasted for a few seconds before attacking again with punches.

'Ok this is really getting old!' he thought grabbing one of the fists and slammed them into the ice before pressing his foot on their chest. " **Submit.** "

The figure struggled while feeling the pressure on their chest.

" **Just submit. The fights over.** "

The figure stopped struggling as it looked at him with its Tyrant mask.

" **Do you give?** "

It continued to look at him before saying in a female voice. "Yes, my husband."

Tatsumi looked at the figure lost.

"Let me go, I'll not hurt you again husband." She said in an almost loving way.

'Why do I feel a familiar vibe from this person?' He thought while letting her go.

She got up and dusted herself. "You're strong husband, that's good for the Partas clan and for me."

'Partas clan….why does that seem familiar?'

"Come, the village is over this glacier." She said while grabbing the Tyrant by the tail and started dragging it like it was nothing. "Father will wish to see his new son in law."

" **Need help?** "

"If you want."

He moved over and grabbed one of the legs and helped her drag it.

(Later)

They finally, after five hours, made it to a warm valley inside a glacier which had a small village of blue haired men and women in cloaks made of fur and scales. In the center was a large hut with a Tyrant's skeleton for the base. All around the village was various danger beasts being skinned and turned into weapons.

"Welcome to the Partas village husband."

Tatsumi who was still in his armor was stunned while getting a sense of dread seeing the blue hair.

The woman walked towards the large hut before dropping the Tyrant on the ground. "I shall tell father about the event, just stay here and say hello to the villages, husband."

He blinked as the girl walked into the hut before changing out of the armor. 'This is insane, just where am I?!'

"Hello." Spoke a young girl with long blue hair. "Are you a hunter?"

"Me? Well in a way."

She went wide eyed. "Cool! You must have been really skilled at killing to be so cool mister!"

"Um…."

"What weapon do you use? What's your signature death kill? Are you single? Please tell me mister!"

"Easy easy there." he spoke. "A spear, I don't have one, and unsure."

"Oh." She smiled. "Thanks mister."

That was when the woman walked out without her mask to show a short blue haired with blue eyes. "Father will see….who are you?"

"It's the armored man." The little girl smiled. "He's so cool!"

She raised an eyebrow at that. "That quickly?"

Tatsumi's eyes widened to saucers. "E-E-Esdeath?"

"Who?"

He shut his mouth and shook his head. 'No, this isn't her, but damn it looks like her twin!'

"If you are my husband, tell me what I hit you with during our fight?" She asked while waiting for an answer.

"You hit me with the Tyrant and then tried kicking me."

She nodded before smiling. "Then you are my husband, come my father will love to see his new son in law."

"Uh, yeah about that. I think there's been a mistake."

"Nonsense. You won the fight and thus, under the clans laws, you're my husband." she grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him.

He gulped as he entered the hut, and saw a very strong man with blue hair and with a cold expression like that of an iceberg.

"Is this him?"

"Yes father." She smiled. "This is my husband."

"Lu Mai." He said sternly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course father, he defeated me in battle."

Tatsumi saw the man turn towards him and stand up.

"Show me your strength. I want to test your worth."

He gulped. "You mean, right now?"

"Yes." He said with a cold tone.

Tatsumi gulped again. "I-Incursio."

They saw the boy turning into an armored knight as Lu Mai hugged him.

"Husband!"

"Lu Mai, stand aside so I can test him."

She frowned before letting go of him.

" **So what's the test?** "

"Beat me in an arm wrestling match."

'That's it?' He thought in surprise. " **So just that? No arm ripping or ball smashing?** "

"No, and why the last part? We aren't savages you know."

" **N-Nothing, just asking.** " He said before extending his left arm.

"Go husband!" Lu Mai said with a smile.

Both of them set their arms down on the table and gripped each other while Tatsumi got a shiver of fear seeing his cold expression.

"On the count of three." He said before saying. "THREE!"

'God this guy is strong!' thought Tatsumi feeling the sudden strength which pushed his hand down to where it was over halfway to the spot. 'I can't lose now or I'm going to die! Just think….wait, Incursio can adapt to this stuff, so I have to will it to get stronger then him.'

"It looks like you're not so tough."

" **I'm tougher then you think.** " He growled before getting more strength as he started to move the arm upward.

"Go husband!" Lu Mai cried out. "Show father your sexy strength!"

Tatsumi grunted before in a burst of strength, sent the man crashing through the table and made a crater in the ground. 'Shit, might have overdone it.'

The man slowly got up while not in pain as he looked unfazed by the fact he was in a crater. "..."

'Shit!' He thought while sweating like crazy.

"...Lu Mai."

"Yes father?"

"You chose wisely. This man is strong and powerful. A perfect husband to you, my precious daughter."

"I told you father."

"The ceremony will be tonight, but I want you to spend time with this man until the preparations are completed. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." She smiled before hugging Tatsumi. "Husband, let me show you the village."

"U-Um, can I speak up?" He asked while exiting his armor form before seeing the man's dark face. "N-Nevermind!"

"Lu Mai, show him around."

"Yes father." She smiled while dragging him away.

'Help me!'

(In the village)

"So husband, what is your line of work?" Lu Mai said while walking around the village.

"Well….I'm sort of….an assassin."

"I see." She smiled. "That's a nice occupation. Especially for my husband."

"It's Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi, what a strong name my husband."

"Yeah, about that. Why is it I'm your husband just because I beat you?"

"The Partas clan run by the strong ruling the weak. For the clan, all members must find someone as strong as they are if not stronger." She said with a grin. "And for me, until this day, no one would live from my onslaught."

'She's just like Esdeath!'

"Husband, I hope we can understand each other this grand day."

"Uh, hypothetically, what would happen if I didn't wanna be married."

She frowned. "Then I would have to kill you. But," she smiled. "You won and I hope we can live happily together."

'Oh shit, I pray she can't learn how to control ice.' He thought before seeing her leaning in on his arm.

"Husband, you really have strong arms." She smiled happily.

"Uh, thanks."

She smiled at that while feeling giddy inside. 'He's such a flirt.'

Tatsumi looked around before seeing a large Tyrant being cooked by a lone woman that looked almost like a blue haired version of Akame. 'I wonder if I should try and make a break for it, but with how enclosed this place is, I might end up wandering until I freeze.'

"Husband, is something troubling you?"

"No no, nothing at all."

She raised an eyebrow while looking at his face. "Really? Because I think you're trying to run off on me."

"Whaaaat? That's silly, you're silly." he chuckled nervously.

She chuckled as well before squeezing tightly and pouted. "Don't leave, we just met and I want to know you husband."

"Relax, I'm not." he smiled nervously. 'I don't really have much to run to.'

Lu Mai smiled at that. "Thank you husband. You're a nice strong man." 'I better keep an eye on him.'

Tatsumi chuckled before getting an idea. "What do you call a woman with ice?"

"No idea?"

"A ice queen."

"He he he." 'So bad, it's funny.'

'I'm so desperate now I'm telling bad jokes.' He thought before seeing her looking at some food with a slight drool.

"Mmm….meat."

'Oh great, now I'm seeing both Esdeath AND Akame in the same person!'

"Husband, let us eat. It is customary for husband and wife to eat together."

"Sure, after you." He said while seeing Lu Mai letting go of him and took a Tyrant's tail before walking back.

"For us my sexy husband."

"To share?"

She nodded while placing it on the ground before taking a rock and cut a small part of it off and gave it to Tatsumi. "Say ah."

"Ah." He said as he ate the meat.

'Cute.' She thought with a smile while getting another price of meat. "Say ah."

(A while later)

Tatsumi sighed while amazed he finished half a tail while Lu Mai finished the entire tail. 'Her appetites definitely like Akame.'

She sighed while smiling at her husband. "Thank you, it was really nice eating with you."

"Oh, same with you."

She smiled at that. "Husband, tell me about your line of work."

"Well I already told you my job, so doesn't that tell you what happens?"

"I meant how many people have you killed, and how gruesome was it?"

"Well I never kept track, but some of them were pretty gruesome."

She grinned. "I see, so what is your motive to kill? Is it because you're strong and want to enjoy it?"

"No, it's the complete opposite." he frowned. "I do it to try and help people who suffer from those who are corrupt and are in power."

Lu Mai blinked hearing that. "Noble, I admit that, but it seems boring. Where is the thrill of the hunt?"

"It's not meant to be for the thrill, it's meant to help those who need it." He frowned.

She sighed. "I mean no disrespect for you husband. But I'm one for strength. Unless it's for a cause I can understand, it will be hard to sway me to that particular cause."

"I never said you had to be swayed, you asked me a question and I just answered."

"Still, it's the clan's major rule. Anyone that provides a cause, it must be looked over for any weaknesses in case it wouldn't benefit the clan. Like if someone asked us to got to war, unless we see results and a solid cause, we won't help or join in that war."

Tatsumi blinked at hearing that logic. "Well still, even if we are married, I stand by what I choose."

"I understand." She smiled before hugging him again. "It is also a clan law to be loyal to their spouses." 'He's really well toned.'

'Phew, I thought she was gonna tear my head off for that remark.' He thought with a sigh before noticing that everyone was looking at them. "Um Lu Mai, why is everyone looking at us?"

"Because the chief's daughter is being affectionate." She chuckled. "Which is true as I'm know as a dangerous hunter of both men and beast."

'I can already imagine why.' He thought before seeing one looking at them with a chuckle.

"Mama, what are they doing?" Asked a small boy to his mother.

"They are just getting ready for the ceremony."

"The naked party that you and dada did?"

"Yes."

"Can I play?"

"It's for grown ups only." She said while the child pouted.

'Naked party? What does that mean?!' Tatsumi thought before being dragged by Lu Mai. "Um where are we going?"

"To get purified at the springs."

"Springs? But it's too cold out."

"Not here." She chuckled while walking towards a large skeleton of a Tyrant with two heads that had a temple in the center of it. "It's in here."

He blinked as they made it to the temple as Lu Mai opened the doors and walked in.

(Inside temple)

"Welcome to the spring of the gods." She smiled while showing Tatsumi a massive hot spring with steam everywhere.

"Wow, this humidity is clear as day." He said in surprise before seeing her taking off her cloak, which made his nose bleed seeing that under that outfit was a I cup chest and a large ass.

"Come husband, let us purify our bodies and minds." She smiled while walking into the spring.

"Holy shit." he muttered in a daze. 'She's just like Esdeath!'

Lu Mai sighed as she floated on the water. "Much better~"

He stared at her chest and gulped. 'They're like two perfect pillows.' he then felt his cock getting hard again as he took off his shirt.

'Mmm, what a body. But what of his personality, that is the core of a strong husband.'

He slowly moved into the spring and sighed in relief feeling it. "This is relaxing."

"It is." She said while floating over to him. "And it's said that anyone who bathes in this spring will be immune to flames and cold."

'With your descendant she won't need a spring to handle the cold.' He thought before thinking of Esdeath, naked, and cooking him breakfast with a giggle.

' _Tatsumi, I love you._ '

'Man, if she says that to me I'll get deja vu, again.'

"Tatsumi?" Lu Mai said while looking at him. "Do you find me attractive in body or mind?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts hearing that. "Huh? What?"

"I said do you find me attractive in body or mind?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

"Which is it?" She said with a frown.

"Um...both?"

"Oh? Why is that husband?"

"Well, you look good, and you have….a warrior's spirit."

She smiled at that while blushing. "Oh you, you really know how to make a girl happy. He he he."

'I feel like Chelsea has roots with this girl.' He thought before noticing that she was sitting right next to him with her breasts on his shoulder.

"And I now know you're a perfect husband!"

'Oh god they're so soft!' He thought with a blush while seeing her nuzzling his cheek.

"You're so sexy husband~"

'And close to losing it!' he thought as his cock got harder at the sight of this girl. "Um Lu Mai, are you trying to...have sex with me?"

She stopped before blushing red and fainting right in front of him.

"...I'll take that as a no."

(Some minutes later)

"Ugh….my head." She groaned while noticing that was wasn't in water and being carried for some reason. 'What is going on?'

"Are you ok?" Tatsumi asked while walking down from the temple.

She blushed red while unable to look at him. "I-I'm fine h-husband."

"I hope, you fainted back there."

"I-It was the water." She blushed. 'Oh gods above! W-What should I do?!'

'This is an odd thing, I mean if Esdeath did that….wow that would be interesting to see.'

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"To your father's hut. I thought he might help wake you up."

"H-Husband, I-I'm fine...j-just let me d-down."

He sighed while not letting her down. "I'm not, you might faint again."

"I insist."

"And I insist you let me help." Tatsumi frowned. "I really hate when people are stubborn like this."

"..." 'I think I just orgasmed a little.' She thought while feeling a little happy hearing his strict tone.

Tatsumi reached the hut and entered. Only to see no one there except for a large mat of fur in the center of the room. "What is this?"

"The ceremony." She said while still blushing. "That's the place where we...become husband and wife."

Tatsumi blushed and shook his head. 'Don't think about it!'

"Husband." She blushed. "I know I acted weak before but….it's only because you were so blunt about sex."

"Well weren't you expecting it?"

"I did a little, but I'm not that blunt." She blushed. "I mean, I was hoping to get to know each other off the hunting grounds before that happens."

"Well, we could if that makes you feel comfortable." He said while taking a seat on the fur bed. "I mean we all have our secrets."

'So forward.' she thought with a smile. "Ok my husband, let us talk. And for secrets, I think boys were gross as a child."

"Well as a kid I was a crybaby."

"Same, but I also thought all boys had holes. Until I realized they had something else."

Tatsumi blushed and coughed. "Well….I also thought girls had cooties."

"They don't." She chuckled. "But I secretly hunted without fathers permission. It was a penguin with teeth."

"I once saw some of my friends in their underwear."

"I saw two Tyrants laying eggs, and wow they looked like they were taking a shit." She chuckled. "But the oddest thing was seeing father playing with his cock when alone."

'Ok I did NOT need to hear that one.' "I once fought in a tournament and got a stalker named Esdeath."

"..." she pouted in anger. "I had a boy kiss me, and then spit at me. No one found the lips that day."

Tatsumi shivered at that image. "Um...I um….saw my friends dead by a family of killers."

"That's gross. And something you shouldn't say out loud."

"Same with you." He retorted. "But I get what you mean."

"I maybe a hunter but I'm not THAT sadistic."

"Esdeath is."

"Then she's a interesting character." She shrugged. "But enough about her, she's small fry to your wife."

"Tell that to her and the empire."

"Empire?" Lu Mai asked confused. "What's an empire?"

He gulped. "Huh what are you-"

"Explain everything or I'll make sure the honeymoon is also your day of reckoning." She said while cracking her knuckles.

'Shit!' He thought with a massive gulp.

(One long explanation later)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I see. You're from the future and you have a fear of blue haired girl's, husband." She said with a frown. "Is that right?"

"To a point."

She continued to frown at him before pulling his ear. "You should have told me beforehand. It's a husband's job to tell their wives EVERYTHING."

"Ow! But I didn't think you'd listen!" he winced.

"I would have." Lu Mai frowned. "I'm not petty and I would listen to you."

"Considering how far this is I figured you'd think I was going mad."

She scoffed at that. "Trust me, I'm not going to be mad about your background. Now if you tried running away or just being rude to me then," she cracked her neck. "I would be pissed."

He gulped a little at that. "Fair point."

Lu Mai formed a smile at that while giving him a hug. "But don't worry, you're still my sexy husband. I still care for you a lot."

Tatsumi blushed at this before seeing the chest moving right on his face. "L-L-Lu Mai."

"Don't worry." She smiled while kissing his cheek. "I'll be the perfect wife for you, Tatsumi~"

"W-Wait! I might not be able to stay around." he quickly spoke. "This watch keeps sending me away."

She looked at it in confusion. "A watch….it looks shiny."

"And if we you know, did that, then I might disappear." He said before seeing Lu Mai's crimson face as she covered her face.

"H-Husband...you're too forward…"

"I-It's just a theory though! Even I'm not sure."

She gulped while pushing her thumbs together. "Still….it's too forward…" 'I need to hold it in. Must not jump him!'

"Well we don't have to." he replied with a blush.

"Husband." She said while holding back her hunter instincts. "It's...the law. If one is broken then...its banishment and losing your arms."

Tatsumi's eyes widened at that. 'Shit.'

"And...it's just that." She said while biting her lip. "Either we become husband and wife or we will both die together." 'Need to resist, need to RESIST!'

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"It's the Partsa law, the strong must survive. It's been that way since the dawn of time."

"That's what Esdeath preaches." He said. "And the reason why she fell for me."

She growled a little at that. 'Screw it! Must take husband! That hussy isn't going to take him!' she grabbed the front of his clothes before slamming her lips against his.

Tatsumi blushed at the sudden kiss before seeing her starting to take his clothes off. 'Well, this was gonna happen.'

"Husband." She said with a growl. "Let us join together, right now." she then grabbed his balls and squeezed them.

"Yeow!" He yelled while also feeling another hand rubbing his cock hard too.

'I hope this is right, father really didn't teach me much about this after mother left him.' she thought while squeezing the shaft at the same time.

"H-Hey! It hurts!"

She looked at him before surprisingly stopping the squeezing, well just a little. "My apologies husband, I used too much strength."

'Ok now I know she's NOT Esdeath. I mean, she would have continued to squeezed!' He thought before groaning as Lu Mai rubbed his staff and balls. "Just...try and go easy on it."

"Ok." She smiled before twirling her index finger on the tip. "I'll do that my husband."

Tatsumi groaned at this while surprised at the gesture. 'I was scared she was gonna rip it off.'

Lu Mai continued to do this while feeling excited by this sensation before taking a lick of his tip. 'Husband's tasty~'

Tatsumi groaned while holding the ground. Only to see her putting her breasts on the cock and rubbed it against the large breasts. "Woah!"

"Enjoying this?" She asked while a smile. "Because I am." 'It's so big like a spear!'

Tatsumi blinked before feeling his cock getting harder with each rub of the large mounds. 'This is unreal!'

"How is my chest?"

"S-Soft."

She smiled at that while moving faster. "Thank you my sexy husband."

"J-Just call me Tatsumi."

"Alright Tatsumi." She smiled before licking the tip while moving her breasts faster and faster. 'I want to taste him all over.'

He gripped the ground while feeling his cock getting twitchy in between the soft mounds. 'Oh god! It's...so great!'

'Does he like it?' She thought while feeling the cock moving faster in between her breasts. 'Is that a good thing or is it a bad thing?'

"Lu Mai!" Tatsumi cried out as cum poured out and landed on her face.

She blinked at that while stopping before licking some of the cum off of her face. 'Tasty~'

'Woah, that was….intense.'

Lu Mai looked at Tatsumi with hearts in her eyes as she started to undress in front of him. "Tatsumi, I can't hold it back. I must bare your child~!"

His eyes widened before she jumped right on top of him.

"And I don't care if you hate me after this." She smiled while rubbing her snatch on the cock. "I want all of your children!" 'On the count of three…..THREE!'

SQUSH!

"GAH!" She cried out while gripping Tatsumi's shoulders and squeezed tightly. 'It hurts!'

"OW!" he winced at the squeeze while gripping the ground.

Lu Mai felt all the pain in her slit while trying to move up and down but found her hips weren't responding at all. "It's so big!"

'She's breaking my bones!' "Lu Mai! Y-You're hurting me!"

She went wide eyed before letting go of his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry Tatsumi."

He groaned and tried rotating his arms. "Man, you're strong."

"Well all the Partsa are strong, I'm just the second strongest."

"Then whose…."

"That would be my mother. She could rip mountains apart with one finger." she spoke while feeling her pussy relax around his cock. "Tatsumi, am I doing it right?"

"Doing what right?"

"Being a sexy and dominating wife."

"...yes." He said with a blush.

Lu Mai came a little hearing that. 'He's so sexy~' "Thank you my love~" she then started to bounce her hips on the hard cock. But the force was more than Tatsumi expected and engulfed his cock entirely.

'Oh god! It's too tight!' He thought while the folds started to tighten, yet seemed looser than the other girls.

She moaned a little before grabbing his ass and squeezed it.

Tatsumi jumped at that while instinctively grabbing her ass as well.

"Eep!"

"You wanna get grabby, then so will I." He said with a smirk before kneading the soft ass as Lu Mai moaned and felt even more horny.

"Tatsumi~ Harder on my fat ass~"

"What's the word?"

"P...P….P…"

"Lu Mai, tell me the word or I'll stop."

She moaned it out. "Please. Squeeze my fat ass with your strong hands~"

"Good girl." He smiled before squeezing harder as Lu Mai moaned even louder as she stuck out her tongue with lust.

"Tatsumi~" she moaned while bouncing faster. "Slap me!"

"Where?"

"My fat ass, punish me my husband~"

SLAP!

"AH~!"

'Is she some kind of masochist?' He thought while slapping the ass more while feeling the folds tighten around his cock. "Someone's really enjoying this."

"Yes, I'm a bad girl~" she moaned with bliss. "I'm a really bad girl Tatsumi." 'I'm so happy~'

Tatsumi felt satisfaction hearing that and slapped it harder. "How's it feel to get treated like my bitch?"

"So good~" she moaned while feeling the cock getting ready to explode again. "Tatsumi, I love you my domineering husband~"

"I'm gonna make you scream my name bitch!"

"Ah TATSUMI!" She cried out while sperm flowed into her womb as she spasmed and moaned loudly as the folds started to tighten by ten notches. "FILL ME WITH YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Take it all slut!" he growled while feeling a rush at seeing her like this.

"AHH~!" She cried out while being filled to the brim with sperm. 'Oh Tatsumi~'

He grunted while pouring more sperm into her body as the hours started to move toward.

(Next day)

"Ah more! I want more my husband!" moaned Lu Mai on all fours with Tatsumi fucking her in the ass.

"Quiet you slut!" He groaned while releasing more sperm into her ass.

"Ah!" She cried out while feeling her ass getting filled up. "Tatsumi!"

"That's master to you!"

"Ah! Yes master Tatsumi!" She cried out before feeling the cock being pulled out. "Ahh~"

Tatsumi gasped while feeling his cock going soft from the many hours of fucking. "Wow….thank god I had the strength."

Lu Mai moaned while slowly getting up and looked at him. "Husband, let us end the ceremony with a village wide feast."

"I could go for some food."

"Then let us get dressed." She said while putting her cloak back on. 'I hope I get pregnant to strong and cute children.'

Tatsumi nodded while also getting dressed.

(A while later)

Lu Mai walked out of the hut with Tatsumi following behind, only to see the entire village standing right near the hut. "It is done, this man is my husband."

All of them cheered out loud while Tatsumi blushed at the fact they were waiting right outside this whole time.

'I hope they didn't...ugh that would have been embarrassing.' He thought before seeing several men and women bringing out the Tyrant from yesterday, which was now cooked and prepared for a massive feast. 'Oh god, how can I even eat that?!'

"It is time for the feast!" declared the chief.

The crowd cheered while some children danced around and played some bone flutes and drums.

"Husband, welcome to the clan." Lu Mai smiled with an added kiss to the lips.

He blushed and felt welcome while she held some of the meat out to him.

"Say ah~" she smiled as Kronos started to glow a little, but somehow was much slower than the other two times.

"Ah." He said while taking a bite. He noted the others going wide eyed and could take a guess. 'Oh boy.'

"What's he doing?" Asked a small girl. "Is he eating himself?"

"I don't know." The boy's mother said in shock.

"But his stomach is gone."

"Husband!"

Tatsumi sighed a little as his legs vanished. "Lu Mai, it's the watch. I can't stop it."

"But husband, we just became husband and wife!" she spoke before grabbing it. "Maybe I can free you from it."

"OW OW OW!" He yelled while the watch stayed stuck to his skin.

"Everyone help me!" She called out to the villagers.

They moved over and grabbed parts of it and tried yanking.

"OW OW OW!" Tatsumi yelled while his head started to fade. "It's not going to work! Just let go before it sucks you up too or worse!"

"Pull harder!" 'I'm not going to lose you Tatsumi!'

They obliged while Tatsumi screamed in pain before the rest of him faded.

They fell to the ground at that as Lu Mai stared at the spot before grabbing the Tyrant and threw it out of orbit. "TATSUMI!"

-In the time vortex of the somewhere-

He yelled in pain while feeling his skin bleeding a little. "Ow! I thought my body was gonna get ripped off!"

However he didn't have time to think about it before seeing a small island in the middle of a large ocean, and he was about to crash into a lake in the center of it.

'Oh cr-'

SPLASH!

Tatsumi found himself in the water while trying to swim up to the surface. He flailed around before breaking the top and took in a deep breath of air.

He then looked around before swimming towards the shore until he saw a large snake like creature on the shore, dead and being eaten by seagulls.

"Caw caw caw!"

"Caw caw caw!"

"Caw caw caw!"

He grimaced and swam away while trying to shake the water off him. Only for a seagull to land on his head.

"Caw." It said before looking upside down at him. "Caw?"

"Um, hi there."

It pooped on his head before flying off and disappeared into the sky. "Caw caw caw!"

He groaned and tried splashing some water on him to clean it. 'Stupid bird.'

"Grrrr." Growled a creature from the water as tentacles started to rise up.

He jumped and scrambled out onto the shore as it tried grabbing for him. But he jumped out of the way before running into the forest.

In the forest there was several large animals with trunks and tusks eating the fruit off the trees. And some weren't even elephants, especially the mice with tusks.

"Woah." Tatsumi said in surprise as some snakes with trucks slithered by. "Ok, this is an odd place."

The branches broke behind him as a large tree fell right near to him with a large thud.

He jumped and gulped. 'Alright, now I know this is where humans can't survive. I've gotta find shelter.' He then noticed a cave right near a cliff which looked like it was uninhabitable. 'Perfect!' He thought before running into the cave. He sighed in relief and leaned against the side. 'I hope none of them come in here.'

That was when he noticed that there was an old fire in the far corner of the cave, as well as bones of animals leading down deeper into the caverns.

But as he thought about leaving, a loud roar from behind him caused him to jump and run deeper into the cave.

(Miles of caverns later)

He panted and stopped running. 'I hope I lost it. Damn it, my legs are still tired. Oh shit! I left Lu Mai, meaning if I ever see her again she'll have my head.' An image of a crying Lu Mui appeared his head head along with a crying Floria and Neronia. 'Oh god, I really screwed up.'

He looked around before noticing that a light was shining in one of the caverns. 'What's that? Sunlight?' He walked towards it before seeing a small fire in the center of the cavern with a large bundle of cloth near the wall. And it was moving. 'Something's actually here.'

"Zzzzz."

'And its sleeping.' He thought before carefully walking towards the bundle. He looked and saw it was moving up and down in the cloth.

It then stopped before a pair of hands grabbed him and placed him at sword point from its foot.

"..." he went wide eyed. 'Not again.'

"Zzzzzz." It snored while not moving the blade away.

'Wait….is it sleeping still?' He thought before seeing it started to move the blade closer.

"Zzzzz." It snored while the foot got closer to his neck.

'Shit! I gotta wake it up.' He thought before saying. "You really have smell feet!"

The lump stopped snoring before it shot up and took the sword in its hands before pointing it at his heart. "You're talking is annoying."

Tatsumi's eyes widened. For it was a woman in a black kimono with black hair in a bun, red eyes, and a F cup chest. And she looked emotionless at the moment. "A-A-Akame."

"Who? My names Demario Kaguya not this Akame person." She said with no emotion while keeping the blade near the chest. "Eliminate."

Tatsumi gulped before seeing the blade pierce his heart, only for Kronos to rewind time to a few seconds back.

"Elimin…" she looked confused at this. 'Didn't I just do this already?'

"W-Wait! Don't kill me!"

She stared at him unblinking. "Why? You disturb my slumber."

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I just came in here to get away from the creatures out there."

"..." she pulled back and put the sword down. "Explain everything or I shall make you my 1000th kill."

"A-Alright." he nodded nervously.

(One explanation later)

"..." she looked at him before getting up, to show her giant unreal hips, as she picked him up and moved him towards the fire. "Stay."

'By god that's huge!' he thought seeing her hips. 'How is it the girls from my time aren't nearly this big!'

She then started to walk out of the cavern. "Remain here."

'Like I have a choice.' He thought before seeing her enter into the darkness. 'But seriously why are the girls back home big on the chest and not the other way around here?...oh great now I'm acting like Lubbock.' He then accidentally thought of said boy as a girl.

' _Tatsumi, want to touch my tits?_ '

'AHHH! I don't need that!' He yelled in his mind before trying something else.

' _Hey Tatsumi, want to tap this ass?_ ' Spoke a female Bulat with a wink.

'Especially not that!'

' _Join me._ ' Spoke a female Honest with a grin. ' _And we can rule the Empire as empress and emperor._ '

'I swear with all this time traveling I'm gonna end up fucking a damn rock!' He thought while thinking of something else. Najenda with tea.

' _Tatsumi. I know you've been stressed out but if you want I could help you calm down._ ' She said before kissing the mental Tatsumi. ' _Ok?_ '

'...ok I'm fine with that one.' He thought while daydreaming of that.

(An hour later)

He sighed while daydreaming of Leone and Najenda giving him hugs before something hit him in the head.

"Food." Spoke Demario while walking back in with blood on her face and hair.

He saw the bloody piece of meat and cringed. "Thanks."

She said nothing before taking a seat and started to clean her blade.

"Um….so where are we?"

"The island of sea serpents."

"And where's that near?"

"No where." She spoke. "It is a phantom island."

"A what?"

"One where ships can not reach, it disappears every year when the moon is blue."

'Figures.'

She finished cleaning it before placing it down. "You are strange, one from the future yet acts like a child." 'Did he not grow up?'

"I'm still learning." he frowned.

She ignored that. "Yet I see potential in you. But I also see a great change building inside you."

"Huh?"

"All I see is two futures, one where ice becomes your tomb and the other is where lizards skin becomes you." She said with a hint of concern.

'Does she start talking in riddles now?'

"My family were priests." She explained. "And I'm a miko, a priestess with the power to see the future. That is why I sound like that."

'Wait, did she hear me?'

"I did, call it a power I had since I became a samurai." She said while not turning to him. "And it's not the mind, but the heart I can hear. And it's saying my hips are huge, which they are and I'm proud of."

He blushed and coughed. "Look, sorry for that, but...this is all crazy! I'm in the past, I can't stop, and each time I end up getting laid. I'm not complaining, but I just wanna go home."

"But your heart is saying otherwise." She said. "Unless you want to go home in your heart, then you can't return. That is the struggle between the mind and heart." she then turned to him. "And I'm not crazy, I'm only a nineteen year old killer."

'She's nineteen?! But I thought she was older!'

She chuckled slightly before getting up and sat next to him. "I understand what you are going through, for I also want to return home. But if you don't balance your heart with the mind you'll never return to your time."

"But do you know how this thing works?"

"No. But I know that you have a future that needs to be made." She said. "However, you having sex with those girls might be the key to his predicament. However I'm not going to let my maidenhood be impure by you, yet."

"Wait you mean-"

"Only if you get to understanding me by the end of a week." She interrupted. "Only then shall I have sex with you Tatsumi."

He blinked while a little surprised that she's giving him a chance.

"Just don't be cocky."

"Trust me, after all the stuff that's happened, I won't."

She looked at him before flicking his head lightly. "I'll take your heart's word for it."

He sighed while hoping she wouldn't cut him or bring up a female Lubbock.

"Huh, I didn't expect that." She said in surprise. "And to a boy too."

"Stop that please!"

"No."

He grumbled while thinking she was annoying.

"Same with you."

(Five days later)

Tatsumi looked around the cave while Demario was busy sleeping again. Apparently she was a known sloth unless it's killing or eating, she even sleeps while standing. Which was what she was doing now.

"Zzzzz." She snores while holding her sword in mid swing.

'How is that even possible?' He thought while amazed anyone could do that. He then noticed that she was about to slump over.

"Zzzz."

He moved over and helped correct her footing a little.

Only for her to slump to the other side.

He helped her back up before accidentally grabbing her ass.

"Zzzz...mmm….zzzzz."

'Shit!' He thought as Demario fell asleep again.

She then fell right on him as the sword dropped out of her hands. "Zzzzz."

'Aw come on!'

(Two hours later)

"Zzzzzz…." she yawned while opening her eyes. "Is it noon already?"

"No."

She moved her eyes to him and blinked. "I see, and while I appreciate helping me sleep it's not necessary."

"So you'd rather fall down?"

"No." she said before saying. "And while I would cut your hands off for touching my ass, I'm fine with you since you didn't mean too. That and you have a fetish for girls with large breasts and asses."

'I really am becoming a pervert.'

"Yes you are Tatsumi. But that's normal for a boy your age." She said sagely before getting up. "Let us get some lunch."

Tatsumi sighed while getting up.

"And if you're looking at the ass, just don't think about it."

"Easy for you to say."

"It is." She said before walking away while grabbing her blade with her foot.

'How does she even do that?!'

"Practice."

'Oh right.' He thought before they walked into the darkness.

(Outside cave)

An elephant was busy eating near the entrance while minding its own business. The only problem? It was blocking the cave's entrance.

"This might take a second."

"How so?"

Demario then got into a stance before cutting the tail right off. Which caused the animal to run like a devil was trying to eat it. "There, and I know you wanted to use your weapon but if you did it then it would have done something worse."

"What?"

"Ever seen elephant shit?"

"No." he shuddered. "Point taken."

She nodded before seeing a spider and screamed before jumping into his arms. "Spider! Evil heartless spider!"

"Oof!"

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"I-I can't if you're in my arms." he spoke while stumbling.

"Use your feet!" She screamed while grabbing his neck and hugged tight. "Hurry! I think it's going to eat me!" 'AHHH!'

The spider crawled closer to them before getting squashed by a boot to it's small face.

"Yes! Take that demon!"

"It's only a spider."

"It's a demon!" She yelled while hugging tighter. "A demon with no heart and eight creepy eyes!"

'This is kind of funny. And cute.' He thought before seeing Demario's blushing face.

"You….you….player."

'Oh crap, not again.'

"You…." she blushed while shaking before sighing and becoming emotionless. "You need to keep those thought to yourself. It's not good for my heart."

"R-Right." Tatsumi stuttered before seeing a seagull flying onto his head.

"Caw."

'Not this guy again.'

"You hate seagulls? That's new."

"Caw."

"One pooped on me."

"...ew."

"Caw." It said before getting its neck snapped by the woman.

"Now it can't and we have a snack."

He grimaced at that before seeing her getting comfortable.

"Walk me back, and it's because I kind of like this."

He sighed and carried her back into the cave.

(In cave)

"Tatsumi." She said while still in his arms. "If we get off this island will you be my page?"

"Your what?"

"Page, like an apprentice." She explained. "And yes I would train you to the ground."

"Um thanks but no thanks."

"Your loss." She said while getting off. "I'll cook the bird, you just set the bed up."

"On it." He said before getting the sheets ready, only to see a large wet spot on one of them. A very slimy one at that. "Um….some of this is dirty."

"Then clean it off."

"But it's really dirty."

"Just clean it."

He sighed and dragged the sheets out of the cave and went near the pond outside it. 'Just what happened to get these sheets this dirty?'

(Some hours later)

'Finally done.' He thought while holding some clean sheets as he walked through the caverns. "It's done!"

He heard no reply.

"Hello?"

No response, but he did hear someone moaning quietly.

'And here we go.' He thought before seeing Demario, naked and rubbing her extremely hairy snatch with her foot.

"Tatsumi…you cute fool…" she moaned. "Why did you...have to ah! Be so caring…?"

"Knew this was coming." He muttered before seeing her climax.

"Ah….ah….you cute fool. I saw….more than tragedy….I saw you with….those girls...and me….a killer…." she panted before blushing. "Like that will happen…."

"Ahem."

Demario went wide eyed hearing that before attempting to cover herself. "T-T-Tatsumi! Um ah...you're back…so s-soon?"

"Soon? I've been gone for hours trying to clean out this stain, and now I get why."

She blushed red. "..." 'Say something!'

"You were rubbing one out, weren't you?"

She nodded while putting the sword down and went on her hands and knees. "Forgive me Tatsumi."

"I'm not mad, but it just surprised me. I figured you were gonna come up to me and be like 'you have proven yourself, you will take my maidenhood now' or something."

"That was the plan, but I somehow….developed feeling for you. And seeing that future with those girls and you just….it just made me hot inside." She blushed. "Tatsumi, I know you proven yourself but I feel like I didn't."

"What do you mean?" he asked in concern.

"I'm a killer, but one with no worldly desires or emotions. But when you came it changed, and I feel so spoiled and rotten for succumbing to such things." She said. "It just….made me feel lower then a dog."

"But it's normal to feel excited, that doesn't make you a dog at all."

"But….I'm a killer not a person. It's not my nature to love or feel human."

'Somehow I'm getting a little annoyed at this.' he sighed. "Ok then let me say this. If you were a killer, then why did you keep me alive this long?"

"To see if you could…." she blushed. "Be my apprentice." 'And friend.'

"See? That shows you're not a killer who can't feel, you're just a regular person."

"..." She looked away. "Still, after this I feel like you can't stand a person like me."

"Who said that? I'm ok with you doing that."

"...player."

"I think the term you mean is pervert." he joked.

"..." she frowned before spreading her legs. "Just do it. That's what you want right?"

Tatsumi blushed. "A little, but if you don't feel comfortable about it then I'm not forcing you Demario."

She closed her legs. "You passed my final test." 'And made up one at that.'

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, you….didn't force yourself on me. And um….that's good."

"You made that test up last minute right?"

"..."

"You did."

"..." she blushed while looking away. 'Ugh why me?' as she thought she didn't notice him taking his clothes off. 'I mean I can read a person's heart but not on the fly. Really, Tatsumi should realize that I'm bad at this stuff. I hope he doesn't try anything else-'

That was when she felt a cock in her face.

'...AHHHH!'

"What do you think?"

She blushed seeing the cock. "A...A….A...um….it's big." 'Calm down and just don't get a heart attack!'

Tatsumi chuckled before seeing her hair. "Um could I undo the bun for you?"

She nodded without looking away.

He moved his hands onto the bun and undid it as it reached down to her ass and shoulder, except for a single long strand that curved a little upwards and forward until it was over her forehead.

"Is it ok?" She asked with a stutter.

"Uh...yeah, it looks great." 'Why does it look so familiar….wait.' he pictured her hair style, then Bulat's, and pictured both at the same time and side by side. 'It's almost the same!'

"Same as what?"

"Um! J-Just another hairstyle I saw."

"Is it Bulat's?" She asked while mesmerized by the musty smell of the cock.

"Yes."

"So I'm related to him…...that explains why you pictured him as a girl."

"I said don't do that!"

She chuckled at that before licking her lips a little. "Smells so….good…" she then started licking the cock.

Tatsumi sighed at the feeling while keeping in mind to wash it later.

"It's so tasty." Demario said while licking every inch of his cock. "And I'll wash it for you Tatsumi."

He sighed before seeing her moving closer and put a finger up his ass. "Yipe!"

"Mmm." She moaned while engulfing the cock with her mouth. 'So bitter and salty.'

Tatsumi groaned as the finger pushed up his ass. 'This is….too strange! Plus why is she trying that on me?!'

She nipped a little on the staff as it got bigger in her mouth. 'This cock smells so good, and musky too.'

"E-Easy there!"

She looked at him and winked before moving her mouth up and down the cock as the finger pushed and wiggled deeper into the hole.

'And she calls me the pervert.' He thought before seeing her come onto the ground as she started to lick faster on the cock.

'The smell is making me bold. It's so….good~' she thought while making slurping sounds.

Tatsumi groaned at this before unexpectedly cumming into her mouth.

She moaned at that while trying to take in the rushing sperm and swallow it. She tried relaxing her throat and swallowed load after load with some dribbling out.

He grunted as he felt the load finally draining as he saw Demario moving back with a smile.

"Salty and bitter, it's so good~" she moaned while her nipples went hard. "I want even more~!"

"Um….if you could get that finger out of my ass."

She pulled it out and moved around before showing him her ass. "You can tap it, if that's the right expression, you know Tatsumi."

"Yeah, that's how you say it."

She nodded while shaking the ass. "Then tap it Tatsumi." 'Embarrassing. So embarrassing.'

He moved over and got an idea before he started rubbing his length against the hole.

"Mmm~" she moaned while feeling the cock. "Tatsumi~"

"What do you say?"

"Please Tatsumi, take away my maidenhood~"

"Louder."

"Please Tatsumi!" She moaned slightly louder.

"Good girl." he pulled back before shoving his dick into her pussy with a groan.

Demario moaned while gripping the ground as the cock moved deep into her. "Tatsumi, harder. Make me faint from your lady killing cock~"

He smirked before noticing Incursio and started getting a kinky idea.

'This feels so good, but why do I feel like something bad is going….oh no.' She thought with wide eyes. 'Not that part!'

Tatsumi reached down and grabbed his teigu. "Incursio!"

Demario gasped as she felt the cock getting bigger and covered in iron. "AH!"

" **And now,** " he moved his hand down and jammed a finger in her butt. " **this spot too!** "

She moaned as she felt it slowly entering her ass as the cock started to thrust inside her tight folds. 'Oh gods! How did I now read his heart that time?!'

'Ha! Now I'm gonna really go nuts, and if I end up farther in time, at least I went out with a blast.' He thought before taking the finger out and started to fist the asshole.

"AAHH~!" She cried out while moaning as the cock moved faster and faster inside her. "Oh gods! More Tatsumi!"

" **What's the magic word?** " He asked with a smirk.

"PLEASE! FUCK ME AND GIVE ME ALL TEN OF YOUR FUTURE BABIES!"

'If you insist.' He thought before fisting and thrusting inside her faster and harder as Demario cried out with pleasure and ecstasy.

'Gods! It's happening! I'm being taken by this cute man!' she thought with her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Tatsumi thrusted harder and harder before feeling his cock getting ready to come again. " **Demario, I'm going to make you so full of sperm that you'll never want anyone's else's.** "

"Ah! Then do it! Make me your woman!" she begged while feeling her mind go blank.

He grinned before releasing all the sperm into her and causing her stomach to balloon from the massive teigu rich sperm.

"AHHHHH~~~~!" She cried out before fainting as the sperm continued to pump out. 'I'm….pure….~'

Tatsumi smiled while squeezing her ass. " **This time I'm gonna be in charge.** " He then continued to pour out more sperm out while squeezing the large ass.

(Twenty four hours later)

BONK!

"Ow!" He groaned while in his normal form.

"You really bloated me up." Demario said emotionless while still connected as she had a really big stomach. "And it, while it felt good, made my womb have a stomach ache."

"Sorry, but I just wanted to cut loose for once."

She blushed. "Just don't move, I want all that sperm to make your family." 'And because I now have a new fetish from you.'

"Well, let's say our goodbyes, I'm gonna be disappearing any second now."

(One hour later)

"Any minute now."

"You said that already." Demario said while now without sperm or the stomach. 'Ugh my poor stomach.' "And I still need a kiss."

"Well you didn't say that earlier."

He sighed before kissing her ass.

"I meant on the lips."

He sighed before kissing her lips.

"Much better, and perhaps this is a sign you're stuck here." She chuckled before saying. "Also, if I start lactating, you can suck them."

He blushed at that before seeing his hand vanish. "Oh boy, here it goes."

Demario blinked before grabbing his clothes and threw them at him. "Tatsumi, if this is the last time seeing you then know that you'll win the revolution and you'll have fifty children."

"Thanks, wait...fifty?!"

"Yes, fifty children, all girls."

"H-How….how is that possible?"

"Your wives that's how." She said before seeing him fade. "I love you."

His eyes widened as his whole head vanished.

-Into the future!-

He fell straight down the rabbit hole before crashing on Akame, Najenda and Leone, naked.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"What the?" Leone groaned before seeing Tatsumi and blushed red. "T-Tatsumi?!"

"Ow…." he winced before seeing the girls naked and groaned. 'Of course.'

"Tatsumi?" Najenda said in confusion. "What…." 'Oh my. It's big!'

'Meaty.' Akame thought before frowning and punching him. "Where did you go?!"

"Ow!" he rolled off with a groan. "It's….a long, LONG story."

"Explain." She frowned.

(One talk and changing later)

-Night Raid meeting hall-

"And….that's what happened."

The group, now with Lubbock, Chelsea, Mine, and Susanoo, just either jaw dropped hearing that or blushed red at the details.

"So….any questions?"

"One." spoke Akame. "If you encountered my descendant, and...did that, then wouldn't that mean they went on to live their lives and continue the chain of generation, same with the others?"

Tatsumi blinked at that. "Huh never thought about that. But it was an odd experience."

"But you met the first emperor!" Mine said in shock. "You really met him and he didn't want you to fix the future?!"

"Yeah, I thought so too Mine." He chuckled before Kronos started to glow red as it started to disorder the area around them as four figures started to take shape.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"This is highly illogical."

"Where's the sea serpent meat I was eating?"

"Husband! You're alive!" Spoke the third person before tackling Tatsumi into a hug. "I missed you!"

Night Raid went wide eyed seeing the girls with the third one hugging Tatsumi's head between her chest.

"Neronia? Floria? Lu Mai? Demario? What are you girls doing here?"

"No clue." Floria said while looking at Leone. "I was busy categorizing the library books when I appeared. It was most illogical and dumbfounding."

"I was doing a 1000 mile jog when I appeared." Neronia said while running around. "And I'm still ready for another 1000 miles."

"I was eating." Demario said bluntly. "And seeing this happening. And no I'm not this Kurome person, even if your heart is trying to say otherwise."

"I was hunting Tyrants until fate brought me back to you my sexy husband!" Lu Mai smiled while nuzzling his face. "Oh husband I was so worried about you for two whole years!"

"I've waited for ten." Neronia frowned.

"Same." Floria agreed.

"Twenty five." Demario said. "And ten days."

'So lucky!' thought Lubbock seeing them and Tatsumi's position. 'If only I was like that…'

"Well." Demario said with an emotionless tone. "You could ask Najenda about your love, she feels the same and huh, she's thinking about being bounded by strings too. Kinky."

Their eyes widened with the two of them blushing and Lu Mai starting to drag Tatsumi away.

"No." spoke Neronia while grabbing her ear. "Before you do that we need to know when we are."

"Logical." Floria nodded. "Right miss Leone?" she then gave her a library card. "Here."

"Um, thanks." she replied taking it. "So wait, you're my great great great...whatever, ancestor?"

"Yes, and I personally think you have my hair." She smiled. "I approve."

"Wait, then that means….holy shit!" cried out Mine with wide eyes. "T...T….That means…."

"Tatsumi is their ancestors and part of the royal family." Demario said. "Yes, and no I'm not reading your mind. I'm reading your heart, oh and Lu Mai, I know you're horny but hold it back for now."

She glared at the woman. "Do not tell me what to do. Unless you have strength to back it up, me and my husband will be going now."

She sighed before taking out her sword and in a flash cut her face. "It's only a small cut. But I have more if you don't call down."

Lu Mai's eyes widened before Floria sighed and looked at Neronia.

"Shall we look around for information?"

"Only after my lover approves."

"Uh...you may?"

She smiled before kissing his lips. "You're so sweet, oh and Nero proves of you being my husband. Better than having….him."

That got some of them confused.

"I kind of left that part out but she was….um…"

"Violated." Demario frowned. "And she did hate that man enough to have screaming thoughts in her heart."

"Despicable." Floria said with a low growl.

'Woah.' thought Night Raid in shock.

"And I remember ripping his skin off with my left hand and cracking his neck with the other." She said with a false smile. "But I'm ok the mood for 400 rounds of sex, want to join you three?"

"Perhaps."

"Fine but I'm on top." Lu Mai growled.

"I'll get ready for the teigu treatment." Demario said with a large grin. "And I know you two want it too Akame, Leone. So come along and experience your crush's cock."

They blushed hearing that before looking at each other and walked towards them as the four dragged Tatsumi away.

"I...I can't believe this!" exclaimed Mine in shock looking at the others. "Aren't any of you gonna say anything?"

"Nope." Susanoo said.

"But you can join if you want." Chelsea said before running after the group. "Wait for me!"

"So lucky!" muttered Lubbock with flames in his eyes. 'Why is he so lucky?!'

Najenda sighed before kissing his head. "We can do that later Lubbock."

'Nevermind!'

Mine blushed red before sighing as she ran off to the group. 'Just roll with it. Just roll with it.'

'Funny.' Susanoo thought. 'Kronos never does that unless she wants to test a new user. I hope he doesn't cause a mess though.'

'I wonder if I can join?' thought Bulat with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 39

What if Krillin managed to free 18?

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give up 18, and join your brother inside me!" Cell shouted as he began to walk towards android 18. "The sooner you give up the better."

'Damn it, what do I do, I have to stop him!' Krillin thought as he watched Cell get closer to 18.

Said android tried backing up at seeing the tail tip open which just made Krillin clench his fists.

'He's too strong and fast! Not even my best move could beat….him. Wait, that just might work!' He thought with a grin before he lifted his arm in the air and began to power up the attack. 'I'm only going to get one shot, I have to make it count.'

18 looked at the opening with horror as Cell chuckled and shut her eyes before feeling it enclose around her while she screamed in horror and tried wriggling around to get out.

"Soon I shall be perfect and there will be no one who can stop me!" He laughed evilly, not noticing Krillin who finished powering up his attack.

"The hell you will!" he yelled out while reeling his arm back and hurling the destructo disk at the base of his tail just as 18 got half her body pulled into it.

"What, no!" Cell shouted as the disk cut through his tail like a hot knife through butter. "AHHH! You bastard!"

The tail dropped and wiggled a little before stopping as 18 managed to open it up and was stunned before seeing Cell look furious at Krillin who gave a thumbs up.

"I will crush you into the ground!" growled the android walking towards the monk without noticing Trunks speeding down at him.

"Nice work Krillin! I got this now, you deal with 18!" He shouted before plowing into Cell from behind, knocking him away.

He sighed in relief and ran over to 18. "Come on, we gotta get you and your friend out of here while Trunks takes on Cell."

"Krillin you idiot! What have you done!" Came an angry voice from the sky.

He turned to see Vegeta glaring down at him. "The right thing Vegeta!"

"No, the right thing would have been to let him consume the bitch so I could have a challenge when I fought him!"

18 glared at him while Krillin shook his head. 'I swear he's a prince but he can't even see the big picture.'

Cell growled as he pushed himself up from the ground and turned just as Trunks' fist met his face, making him fly back a few feet before digging his heels in the ground to stop himself and scowled at the saiyan. "You stupid saiyans, you've ruined everything!"

"I think you're talking to the wrong person. The one who really ruined it was Krillin." smirked Trunks before flying at the android and slammed his fist into his gut.

"Ugh!" He groaned before he felt something coming up his throat. He closed his mouth and tried swinging, making Trunks back away while he tried to keep the thing down and panted. 'If I had some time to myself I could regenerate my tail and get 18, I will not lose her again!' He thought as he turned around to run away to regenerate only to find Trunks in front of him.

"Not happening!" he swung and slammed his fist into Cell's cheek before slamming his other fist into his stomach again.

'Oh kami, I don't think I can keep it down!' Cell thought in dread as he felt it coming up his throat. He stumbled back and covered his mouth while Trunks saw the bulge of it moving up Cell's body.

'What's going on?' He thought in confusion as the bulge moved up Cell's throat before it reached his mouth and Cell began to spit something out. His eyes widened seeing it was so big it was like a person that fell on the ground covered with saliva and went wide eyed. 'Android 17!?'

"Damn it!" Cell groaned as he began to regress to his first form while feeling his power leaving him. He glared at Trunks and clenched his hands. "You bastard! Do you know how long it took me to get this far? Now it's ruined! I'm going to drink you dry!"

"How, you don't have a tail, remember?" Trunks said with a grin as Cell paled. He walked over casually while cracking his knuckles. "I think I did inherit something from my dad I'm gonna enjoy."

"Uh...what's that?" he gulped stepping back while Trunks stood in front of him.

"His sadistic side." he grabbed Cell around the throat and let out a roar before he started wailing on him with his free hand over and over.

"Damn, I guess he has some pent up anger, now come on, let's go get your brother." Krillin said to 18.

She nodded and followed him as they ran over to where 16 was laying on the ground who seemed unconscious. "16? Come on 16 we gotta go now."

"Where is 17?" 16 asked as he got up with 18's help.

"He's gone big guy."

"Then what is that on the ground?" 16 asked as he pointed to the thing Cell threw up.

18 and Krillin turned and went wide eyed at seeing the android on the ground. 'How did we not see him?!'

"I'll go grab him, you get 16 out of here!" Krillin said as he ran to the downed android. When he got over he heard a loud crash and saw Cell badly beaten up on the ground with Trunks over him.

"Get up, get up you green bastard!" Trunks shouted at Cell angrily. "You wanted to drink me up? Then stand up and just try it!"

"Trunks, he's down, just end him!" Krillin shouted as he put 17 on his shoulder.

"Oh right." he blinked. 'Guess I got into it.' he reached down and grabbed Cell's leg before he flew up and started spinning around.

"Let me go!" Cell shouted as Trunks began to spin faster.

"Gladly!" he hurled Cell up into the air with the android screaming before his hands glowed and he thrusted them up. "This is for all the people you killed! Super...buster….cannon!" He shouted as he sent a giant beam of light at Cell.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" he screamed as the attack engulfed him and vaporized his entire being into ashes.

"It's over, it's finally over…." Trunks panted as he lowered his arms. He flew back down where Krillin was and saw the other two androids standing there. "He's gone, Cell's dead for good."

"You idiot boy!" Shouted Vegeta as he flew down to Trunks. "Do you have any-" he was cut off from Trunks slugging him away with a scowl.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you were doing?!" he yelled with a glare. "You nearly killed the entire world just so you could get a so called 'worthy' opponent just to boost your own selfish ego!"

"Yes! And I would have won but you ruined it!" He shouted angrily.

"You know what?" Trunks clenched his hands. "You want a worthy fight? Then I'll give you one."

"You? Please, you're just a half breed brat, you're no challenge to me boy!" Vegeta said arrogantly at Trunks.

"Wanna try? Or are you just all bark and no bite, old man?"

"Fine, I'll humor you brat, I'll even give you a free shot." He said as he spread his arms apart.

Wrong move as Trunks flew at him and slammed his knee into his father's gut.

"How was that old man?" He asked with a grin as Vegeta coughed up a bit of blood.

"Lucky shot, but I barely felt it." he got out before punching Trunks against the cheek and slammed his leg into his side.

He was shocked to see that his attacks had no effect on him.

"Oh, did you attack, I barely felt it." He said before bitch slapping Vegeta away from him. "I'm gonna take out all my anger, frustration, ALL OF IT ON YOU!"

"Oh crap baskets." Vegeta swore before Trunks began to rapidly punch him as Krillin and the androids watched in amazement.

"Woah, that kid seriously has anger issues." remarked 18.

"Yeah, though Vegeta kind of had it coming." Krillin remarked as he watched Trunks grab Vegeta by his legs and smash him into the ground repeatedly. "So...are you feeling alright? I can't imagine being in that tail was pleasant."

"Yeah, I'm fine, and thanks, you really saved us there, we really owe you." She said with a small smile.

"Heh, no problem." he smiled with a light blush while glancing at 17 who was still unconscious. "So, is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine, though I think you deserve a reward."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I mean I was just-" he was cut off as she held his face and leaned down before pressing their lips together. 'Oh my kami, she's kissing me!' He thought with a large blush before she pulled away.

"And later on, I'm going to rock your little world." She whispered into his ear, making him blush even harder.

'Yahoooo!'


	40. Chapter 40

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 40

What if Sally's mom was a goddess?

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Olympus, throne room-

It was a great day, the titan king has been faded for good and every hero in the battle was given gifts and such stuff. And right now it was the hero of Olympus' turn.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Called out Zeus from his throne as the other gods winced from the booming voice. "STEP FORWARD!"

'I think my ears are bleeding.' He thought while stepping toward.

"For accomplishing a big feat in defeating Kronos, I will offer you something rarely given out to most. The chance at godhood."

"Godhood?"

"Yes, godhood." He said begrudgingly while not noticing that the boy's shadow was getting bigger. "The chance to live amongst the gods on Mount Olympus, a chance to be immortal, and the chance to gain your own title and domain to rule over."

" **Immortal? Nothing is immortal.** " Spoke a voice that sounded like darkness given sound. " **That is more true then a yokai becoming a kami.** "

That got everyone's attention as the shadow behind Percy moved out and took the shape of a woman with a grayish white and bloodied kimono with long black and gray hair, red eyes, some bone like arms and legs around her own limbs like armor, a F cup chest and large ass, and carrying an aura of high charisma mixed with despair and decay. A large hole in the center of her torso was visible showing she was at one point burned from the inside out. In her right hand was a spear of coral and human bones and the other was a familiar woman looking surprised and nervous.

"And trust me, I know first hand about the paradox of immortality." She said with a smile.

"W...Who are you?" asked Annabeth who felt herself freeze up in fear at her appearance.

She turned to her and smiled. "So you're the girl my daughter told me about. How cute." She moved her hand to show Sally Jackson to everyone. "I hope we to know each other, child of the kami of wisdom and warfare."

"Who are you?" Asked Thalia while getting a Nico feeling from her but worse.

"Where are my manners? My name is Izanami-no-Mikoto. Goddess of creation and death. Ruler of Yomi, creator of the Japanese islands and the one that brought death to the world." She said with a smile while the Olympian gods looked confused. "And yes we exist, but you are too thick headed to communicate with us kami."

"Mom?" spoke Percy in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see." She looked at the kami and gulped. "My mother brought me here to see you."

"And to give you some love." Izanami-no-Mikoto smiled happily. "I can't let my grandson live without me spoiling him rotten."

Instantly all of them were silent. 'Grandson?!'

The kami smiled before hitting the ground with her spear as a large bone throne appeared out of the ground. "So," she sat down while letting Sally sit on her lap as she turned to Zeus. "How is the ceremony going so far kami of justice and the kabuki dance?"

"Kabuki? What are you asking? And just how did you get here? Only the gods and goddesses are allowed here and those we deem worthy."

"Kabuki is a theater dance, a wonderful spectacle really. And I'm a kami, a god or goddess in English, so I can come and go as I please." She said while conjuring a sake cup made from a human skull and drank from it. "Plus the city of New York is my city in the west. Full of death and tragedy, great for a kami to grow in power and beauty."

"Impossible. New York is in my domain." frowned Zeus. "And the only god in charge of the dead is Hades."

"In your religion." She said while narrowing her eyes. "Other religions like mine have kami of death. Like Anubis, Yama, Arawn, Ereshkigal, Xolotl, Hel, and many more. You just neglect to realize that humanity has more religion choices then the Greeks and Romans."

"You mean, the other pantheons of other cultures, all exist?" spoke Annabeth with awe.

"Yes, and we are part of the same planet. Even Gaea is a part of it." She said. "We just either lose power or are trying to attend to ourselves. My fellow kami are busy with the anime and manga world. They even put me into a game called Persona 4." She sighed. "Humans are so interested with our pantheon it's almost a shame to kill 1000 humans everyday. But that's my curse on my ex."

"Mom, what did she mean by calling me her grandson?" asked Percy with dread. "I mean, you're not part goddess...are you?"

"No." she said. "I'm not a demigod...per say."

"She's adopted." Izanami-no-Mikoto chuckled before seeing Poseidon. "So you're the one who my little kami of cuteness fell for? Well I'm surprised, you're just a nicer version of my grandson Susanoo. But without the eight headed snake killing and all."

That dumbfounded all of them a little.

She then turned to Hades. "Mmm…..let's see. I have a few words to say with you involving my grandson." Her hands rotted to reveal red bones that were charred and nearly broken in some places. "You know what I mean mister 'I try to kill him more than once'."

He started to sweat as Nico felt the killer intent coming from this woman.

"And trust me dear, I have so much to talk about." She smiled before showing her blackened teeth.

"Mother, please be calm." spoke Sally nervously.

She closed her mouth and started to regrow her skin before looking at Sally. "I know my cute little kami, but this kami did steal you, nearly killed my grandson twice with those Fury's of his, had him imprisoned and nearly sent an army of the dead after him. And the last two was just earlier this week." She moved her head at Hades. "So expect me, an elder kami, to be upset and wanting answers."

"Look, it was all a mistake done by Luke, a son of Hermes, so can you relax and NOT start a fight?" requested Percy.

Izanami-no-Mikoto turned to Percy and smiled. "Alright my adorable sushi roll of a grandson. But if this kami is bothering you just ask me."

"Sure, grandma." he replied awkwardly. 'Wow, never thought I'd actually say that.'

"So," she said turning to Zeus. "You want to understand why I adopted my daughter?"

"No not r-"

"Alright, since you're so desperate to know, I'll tell you all, but listen closely." She interrupted the god of lightning. "It all started when my daughter's uncle died of cancer…"

(Many years in the past)

Sally Jackson was looking at her dead uncle while feeling like life was getting even harder. For one with him gone, she couldn't finish her high school degree and had to start doing smaller jobs. The other reason was because he didn't leave her anything she was almost broke from having to take care of him every day.

She was busy looking over some of the bills and felt even more stressed since she wouldn't be able to pay this month's electric bill, or cable, or water bill.

'Why does this stuff always happen to me?!' She thought while throwing papers into the air as a woman with black and gray hair in a white business suit appeared behind her.

"I take it you're in need of a better life? Well personally death is better, no bills or taxes. Just existing."

"WAH!" Sally jumped while whirling around and fell on the floor while panting and looking at her with wide eyes. "W...W….W….Who….Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Simple. I just walked here." She said while taking a seat on a chair. "And you can call me Izanami-no-Mikoto."

Sally looked at her while still trying to catch her heart rate.

"I take it you're not one for cultural exchange. Can't blame you." She chuckled. "But I'm a Japanese kami of creation and death. Something you westerners don't understand that much."

"W….What?"

She shook her head. "I'm a goddess. And you're a human with the ability to see us and other such things. But enough about me, let's talk about you." She got up. "You're a child that survived a lightning strike on a airplane that killed your parents, someone that can understand death in a sense."

She gulped and stood up before moving towards the phone. "Y...You're crazy! I'm calling the police!"

"Humans." She sighed while appearing next to the phone and caused it to die. "Always assuming things that they don't understand as crazy. I'll never understand why I birthed such silly creatures."

Sally jumped and started running towards the fire escape. Only for her to appear in front of her.

"You're a stubborn baka." She sighed. "Look, I get that you're scared but running away isn't a good idea. I hate running since my ex did that when I died a few millennia ago." 'Still hate him for that one.'

She backed up and gulped. "Look, just tell me why you're here."

"I'm here because I saw you in pain." She said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Pain of losing your entire family all over again. And believe me, I went through that many times."

'Her hand, it feels so cold.'

"I mean, when I was sealed in Yomi, the land of the dead, I was distraught because my lover and husband just couldn't stomach my appearance." She sighed. "I couldn't help it, I died giving birth to Kagu-Tsuchi and Ho-Masubi, the kami's of fire. So being in Yomi could leave some nasty scars. But when I saw you when I was escorting a soul to my realm I saw myself in you."

"...this isn't some insane dream, is it?"

"Nope." She said before smacking her cheek, hard. "If it was then that wouldn't hurt."

"OW!" she reeled back and held the spot.

"Oh look, you're awake and alive." She said in mock shock. "Which means you're not dead and talking to a kami. Mainly me."

"Oh sweet god...it's all real." she muttered.

She sighed. "It is, now let's get to business." She smiled at Sally. "You recall how some kami or gods can have children?"

"Uh….yeah?"

"Well for me." She undid her suit a little to show a hole in her that looked old and rotting. "I'm infertile and unable to have kids."

"AHHH!" screamed Sally seeing the hole and tried to keep from throwing up.

She redid the suit. "Sorry, forgot about that. Are you ok?" 'Please don't die, you have a long life ahead of you.'

"Y-Yeah." she spoke while rubbing her throat. 'Oh god! How can she walk around like that?'

"Alright." She said rubbing Sally's back. "But besides that, I can't have kids like other kami. So because I saw you with a little of me, I thought of one thing. I'll adopt you as my daughter."

"Adopt? Me?"

"Of course, I can see the pain of not having a loved one in your life so I want to adopt you." She smiled. "Plus while demi-kami exist, the adoption of humans or yokai is very rare. Especially for the mother of the islands of Japan."

"You what?"

"I gave birth to the Japanese islands, and trust me, it hurt like Naraka."

'Good lord almighty, I forgot all the stories I read about them.'

"Anyway, I hope you say yes to my offer. Because I kind of like you, especially your confidence and cute personality." She smiled. "But if you don't I'll just leave. I'm not that vengeful like other kami so it's all up to you Sally Jackson."

"Well…..um….I'm not sure. I mean...this is a lot, and I mean a LOT to take in."

"And I can help you with that." She said while taking a seat. "It's not hard to teach you, but I only asked to adopt you because I feel like you need love. Something we both agree have been elusive to us."

"Well I'm gonna have to think it over, right now I have bills to worry about."

She looked at them before making them wither and die as it was replaced with cash. "What bills?" 'Ah my power of creation is still strong.'

Sally's eyes widened, jaw dropped, and stared at the bills. "W...W...What the?"

"I'm a goddess of creation. Simple stuff like that to grand master pieces are within my power. Plus while I don't use it often due to my goddess of death occupation, it's still good to use when certain kami come barging in with taxes or death threats. Ha made a joke that time."

"Hold up. You mean to say...that you can just help me with my money troubles without any trouble?"

"I can and more. But I'm not going to bring the dead back, it's not a good idea and to create worlds I have to let my ex in on it." She frowned. "And we don't see eye to eye unless it's important." she then appeared in front of Sally. "But for you, I'll do anything for you. Even getting you a boyfriend."

She blushed and looked between her, the cash, and let that sink in. 'Should I do this? I mean I'd be good off on bills, plus it might be nice to have a mom.' "Wait, if I accept this, do I have to go through anything like those books say about kids about gods?"

"No."

She sighed.

"Just me giving you a kiss and a mark on your left ass cheek. And the only thing you'll have besides my love is the power to talk to the dead once a week." she smiled while Sally looked at her with disbelief.

"Wait, by mark, do you mean like a tattoo?"

"Nope." She chuckled. "Just a single mark from my nail. It won't hurt and it's only the size of a quarter." She then remembered something. "And it's going to look like a large beauty mark, but the area around it's going to be like a porcelain doll."

Sally blinked at her as she saw the goddess' finger extend and grow until it looked like a pointed samurai sword.

"Now take off the pants and let me do the rest." She smiled sweetly.

Sally gulped and was starting to rethink things.

(One marking later)

"See? That wasn't to hard?" She smiled while Sally was rubbing her ass. "Plus you took it like a woman, I'm so proud of you dear."

'My god it hurts!' She thought before the woman gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And now you're my daughter." She smiled happily. "My cute little kami."

'I swear she's treating me like I'm a child.'

"Now Sally Jackson-no-Mikoto." She said while chuckling. "Let us get your life fixed. I'm thinking starting a candy shop on the west side of town."

"Why candy?"

"Because everyone one loves candy." She chuckled while they discussed the future.

(Back in present)

"And that is how my cute little kami became my daughter. Any questions?" Izanami-no-Mikoto concluded while rubbing Sally's cheek.

"I do, why didn't you go with good old fashioned booze? Nothing tops that." chimed in Dionysus.

"Because sake is better." She deadpanned. "It's made of rice and not from a kami that couldn't even invade India right."

He frowned at that remark.

"Any other questions? Besides me being single and that kuso stuff." She asked while playing with a ghost with a white kimono and long black hair with her hands before sending it away.

"Uh, are any of the other...kami, gonna pop up?" asked Percy.

"Oh of course." She smiled. "After all they want to see you. Especially Amaterasu-ōmikami, kami of the sun and leader of the Shinto-Buddhist pantheon. She just loves seeing demi-kami with adorable hair and puffy cheeks."

Percy blushed while hearing his friends snicker at that. 'Oh god, is this what all grandma's do?'

"Oh," Izanami-no-Mikoto turned to the gods. "And we will be making sure you're not trying anything stupid like creating split personalities or killing demi-kami for no reason and such. We kami hate such things you know."

"I assure you, we will be on our best behavior." spoke Poseidon.

"Uh huh." She frowned while looking at them all. "We'll let the entire pantheon decide. But right now," she picked up Percy and placed him on her lap. "We have gifts to give and I have one I've been saving for his sixteenth birthday. Which happens to be today."

That was when she started to form out of nothing as a small IPhone made of bones and steel that was placed into Percy's hands.

"There. One Shinto-Buddhist phone that can summon my servants or anyone from your family. And fun fact, this one can even show you their faces, just don't call them when it's early morning. We kami have to get ready by then. Time differences and all that kuso."

"Woah, thanks grandma." 'If this is her gift for my birthday, what would she get me for christmas? A mansion?'

Izanami-no-Mikoto smiled while pinching his cheek. "Anytime my little sushi roll. Oh and I think you have immortality to get. Don't, it's boring and you can die. Just look at me."

"Hold up there." spoke Aphrodite. "Why wouldn't he want immortality? He gets plenty of time to stick around, he won't die, and he can get together with Athena's daughter who might get lucky herself."

She put Sally and Percy down before standing up as her skin reseeded along with her eyes to show a charred skeleton that looked ready to crumble by the slightest touch. " **Immortals can be killed. Look at me kami of love, I died from burning by my own flesh and blood. I was the first to die in the world when your great great grandmother Gaea was made. Immortality isn't a blessing, but a curse for some. However my grandson doesn't need to have such a fate.** " She moved closer to them as spirits floated around her. " **So, how can you call THIS lucky for anyone!?** "

"I might have some skin cream for that." replied the goddess without flinching.

Izanami-no-Mikoto growled before grabbing her face and placed something no one expected her to place. Rot, pure decay and rot of a thousand ages. " **Try yourself you teme.** "

The goddess of love went wide eyed and shoved her back before holding up a mirror and went silent before letting out a scream so loud it shattered the mirror and made most of them cover their ears.

" **Grow up.** " She growled before her skin and eyes returned. "It's unappealing for a kami of your age to act like a child. Especially when you're not a kami, but a coagulation of semen and blood splattered in sea water."

Aphrodite quickly ran out of the room covering her face with Ares glaring at Izanami-no-Mikoto and touching his sword.

"Wrong move bitch."

"No." she said before sending her spear at the ground and caused a massive skeleton about the size of a giant to appear. "And meet Gashadokuro, the devourer of the living and dead. Gashadokuro, meet a kami of cowardness."

" **Grrr.** "

"Stop!" boomed Zeus with his bolt. "There will be no fight here. Izanami, if you continue to show hostility to my home then you will be banished from here and I will revoke any rewards Percy Jackson will receive, the choice is yours."

She rolled her eyes while the creature vanished into the ground. "Alright, but keep your kami from being so rude. Especially when one of them insulted me."

"Has she always been like this?" Percy whispered to his mom.

"Yes, but she's ok when it comes to family." She whispered back. "But she also get like this only when her ex is involved or when someone talks about immortality like it's easy."

"So when will your friends arrive?" asked Hera trying to keep the situation calm.

Izanami-no-Mikoto turned to her. "Next week. And they already have city's here in the west. Like Amaterasu-ōmikami, she takes residence in Phoenix and Tucson. Oh and I also have a city right near Tombstone. Lovely place and full of sake lovers."

"We won't have to dress up will we?" asked Dionysus with sarcasm.

"Yes, kimonos will work or your old armor. We kami are traditional when it comes to meetings, weddings, and plays. Oh and kami of family." She smiled. "I know about your treatment of demi-kami so don't expect sympathy from me or anyone else. We keep them alive and happy, not kill them on the spot."

"So are you staying a while?" Asked Artemis.

"Mmm, well I technically live here so I'll be around." She grinned. "Especially when I'll be showing my sushi roll how to win his girlfriend in the bed. Ah, young love."

"G-Grandma/Mother!" cried out Percy and Sally with embarrassment and with Annabeth blushing mad as their friends tried to keep from laughing.

"Well you need to and," she pointed to Athena. "I think this kami needs more living grandchildren, especially when I," she pulled out a book with an X on it. "Found this under her seat. And wow, so much tentacles."

"What are you doing with that?!" cried out Athena with wide eyes.

"Oh I'm just reading it." She chuckled while turning some pages. "And huh, seaweed brain? Must run in the family, right Sally?"

"Mother, can we please just go?" she almost begged. 'I swear she does this to cause trouble.'

She sighed while throwing the book at Athena. "Alright, but AFTER my grandson gets his gift. Along with his kawai girlfriend." She smiled while looking at the gods. "Ok, you can resume kami of the Greeks and Romans."

"Yes well, I think we're done here. So we'll see you in one week then." spoke Poseidon.

"But you didn't give my grandson a gift. That's unfair for a hero to go unrewarded fishlips."

"Well other than what my brother said, there's not much else to reward him with. I mean I had planned on Percy gaining a trident like me, but some of the cyclops went on strike, and it couldn't be finished."

Izanami-no-Mikoto sighed. "Then I got one idea. You let my grandson become your apprentice, all of you kami's apprentice." She smirked. "We kami do that to hero's that prove themselves and it's a two way system, he gets to see how you kami work and you get loyalty from him. Plus he can be watched just in case he's 'disloyal', which he won't be." She smiled. "Think of it like a samurai but with Greek elements added in."

"I ain't watching no kid." spoke Dionysus.

She smiled while her face rotted. " **I insist. Plus it's like a cycle. One god or goddess a day. That way one won't got big headed or annoyed at the other?** " She fixed her face. "And don't worry, the first one would be the one that rules you kami. Which is you, thunder kami."

"It is Zeus."

"I know." She chuckled. "And you can do anything you want to my grandson, besides killing."

That got his attention since it did mean why he and his fellow gods were to have him as an an apprentice, he can also use this opportunity to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't become a threat to Olympus. That and he might use him for target practice for some of his disrespectful remarks to him in the past.

"Well see you in a week, remember to dress up nice." Izanami-no-Mikoto smiled before taking Sally and vanished in a puff of sulfur and rotting flesh.

"Father." Athena said while putting the book away. "About this...kami's idea. Is it wise to let a spawn of Poseidon become an apprentice to us?"

Cue a dead fish landing on her head with a note reading, _Heard that tentacle-chan_.

"Well while it is out of nowhere, I can think of some fair uses Perseus might learn."

"Like?" Spoke Ares.

"Being loyal to us for one." he replied before looking at the demigods. "All of you return to your camp, and keep this all a secret, understand?"

They nodded at the king of the gods, while knowing now that other religions exist and are living with them.

(One week later)

The gods and goddesses were in their best outfits from the old days while waiting for the Shinto-Buddhist pantheon to arrive. And it was almost five in the morning.

"I hope they're late so I can rub it in her face." frowned Aphrodite with her normal face back on.

"And I have some stuff to do." Apollo said with a yawn.

That was when they saw the early rays of the sun, but for some reason it formed a bridge that connected the edge of the mountain to the sun itself.

"Apollo?" Artemis said. "Are you doing that?"

"Does it look like it? I'm too tired to try and pull off something like that."

"Then who?"

"Arigato." Spoke a woman with long black hair, wearing a red and white kimono, with a crown of sunlight on her head, yellow eyes, a D cup chest and small ass, in her hands was a sword connected to a mirror near the hilt. And she was on the sliver of light. "Is this Olympus?"

"Um yes, and you are?" Asked Demeter.

"I am Amaterasu-ōmikami, goddess of the sun and ruler of the Shinto-Buddhist pantheon." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus, I am Zeus, ruler of the pantheon of Greece."

"And Romans." She corrected him while more gods and goddesses of various shapes and sizes appeared by the millions in different form of transportation. "You kami are such silly creatures if you forget something like that."

"So this is it? Seems rather...plain." remarked a figure who had a jackal face with black fur, gold bracelets on his wrists and ankles with white baggy pants and a gold necklace around his neck.

"Anubis? What are you doing here?" Spoke Izanami-no-Mikoto while appearing next to him. "This isn't your pantheon."

"Well word got out about this party, so I thought I'd pop in and see what it was like."

"Who else?"

"Just the Babylonians, the Celts, the Hindus, the Chinese, the Aztec, Mayans and Incas, the Native Americans, and various others."

"Oh then good job Anubis-san." She grinned. "So granddaughter, shall we?"

"Yes grandmother." Amaterasu-ōmikami smiled as they walked into the city. "Are you kami coming? It's your home after all."

All of them just stared at all the deities showing up and wondered if they just got pranked.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' Izanami-no-Mikoto thought while the screen went black. 'So much fun, for me that is he he he~'


	41. Chapter 41

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 41

What if Samus was Jaune's mom?

Series: RWBY and Metroid

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-JNPR's room-

"Hey Jauney!" Nora called out with the mail. "Got the mail!"

He looked up and found himself with a heavy box on his bed. The box looked futuristic with a green dot in the center of it. "Did the mail industry upgrade their boxes now?"

"No clue. But it is for you so….open it!" she urged while Ren pulled her back with a sigh.

"Nora, how can Jaune open it if he doesn't know how to?"

"...with mind over matter?"

"I don't even think there's a button." he remarked knocking on it with a clang.

"Maybe it's like a Scroll?" Pyrrha said. "Touch screen lock perhaps?"

"I don't see anything like that on this."

"Maybe it's the green button?"

He pressed it and it opened up to reveal an orange and red ball that looked metallic in nature.

"Is that a futuristic beachball?" asked Nora lost.

"I don't think so." Ren said. "Maybe a cannon ball?"

"It's heavy." groaned Jaune trying to stand while holding it.

" _Slacking off aren't we?_ " Spoke the ball before jumping out of his hands. " _I recall you could hold twice the amount during training._ "

"Wah! It….talked?" spoke Pyrrha in shock while Jaune's eyes widened.

" _I can talk. And it's she._ " It said before unrolling to a six foot tall figure with a orange suit of armor with a light grayish green arm cannon and a bright green visor and a red helmet that went down towards the chest area, some green markings were around the shoulders and chest area.

"Ah! Robot!" cried Nora jumping into Ren's arms.

" _I am not a robot. I'm just using my Chozo Battle Suit Ver SA1-4468-VM6-P or my Power suit to protect myself from the planet's local infestation of unknown hostile fauna._ " It said while it sounded altered. " _So this is where Jaune Aran Arc went off to. I dare say it's an improvement to some other places on this planet._ "

"Jaune, how does...she, know you?" asked Ren.

"Um well….yes. But can you deactivate that?" He asked the armored person.

" _As you wish._ " The person said before the armor vanished in green data as a woman with a light blue bodysuit with pink markings on her back and left chest appeared. She had blond hair in a high ponytail with a large red hairband, except for two locks on either side of her head and some side swept bangs, with one lock hanging over her nose, blue eyes with a green tinge to it, fair skin, a large set of hips and a E cup chest. She also looked like a blond version of Pyrrha, if she was more athletic and older. "Much better, couldn't breath in that for some reason. Maybe I should acquire a air conditioner in the suit for my next mission?"

The team was stunned while Jaune sighed. "Guys, this is my mom."

"Wait what?!"

"Samus Aran Arc, space bounty hunter and part of the Galactic Federation per their business with me. Also part Chozo due to DNA manipulation from my adopted family." She said while looking at each. "And your humans from colony 45623 Remnant. Am I correct?"

"Mom, can you just talk normal?"

"I was." She deadpanned. "And I'm very proud of you for trying to become a Hunter. However," she grabbed him by the neck. "Running away without my say is pushing it!"

He went wide eyed while they saw her effortlessly pick him up. "W-Wait! I can explain!"

"You have two seconds or I'll throw you out the window." She said coldly. "One, tw-"

"Hey!" spoke Pyrrha with a frown. "If you're his mom, then put him down."

She turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Then come on. I faced and killed two species of killer parasites and an army of space pirates. Not to mention a killer alien dragon."

"Mom hold on!" spoke Jaune. "I wanted a home!"

"...what?" She said while putting him near her eyes. "A home?"

"Yes, you're always busy and going around that there was never any real place to settle down at. I mean I didn't even get a chance to leave the ship till I was five remember?"

"It was because I was worried about the Grimm. They are worse than Metroids and Space Pirates on space steroids." She frowned. "And I let you have a blaster."

"But I wanted to live somewhere that didn't crash on some random planet or worry about a poisonous atmosphere. This place was comfy, had technology more low tech so it was easier to use, and lots of nice people without a single Metroid."

"What's a Metroid?" Asked Nora with interest.

"Parasites made by the Chozo that consumes energy and life force. They are pains in the ass." Samus groaned. "Especially when they evolve and get bigger and bigger."

"Imagine jellyfish, but green and suck your life out." clarified Jaune.

"And are green right?" Ren asked pointing to the window as one floated right near Nora. "With red eyes?"

"Shreee." It said while floating on the girl's head.

"Nora!" cried out Jaune with wide eyes while Samus brought her blaster out.

"Huh?" She said before looking up and punched it.

"Shreee!" It cried out before floating over to Pyrrha and landed on her head.

"Hold still!" Samus moved her blaster up and fired the alien off Pyrrha who moved over to the side. "How did it get here?"

"I don't know!"

The Metroid shook itself before floating out of the room. Along with ten others that appeared from the hallway.

"Shreee!"

"Shreee!"

"Shreee!"

"Oh shit." muttered Ren.

"If they are here then your planet is in big trouble." Samus said before her armor reappeared. " _You better let me handle this._ "

"We can help." spoke Pyrrha bringing her spear and shield out.

"Agreed." Ren said while taking his guns out as Nora readied her hammer.

"Whack a mole time!"

" _Fine, but don't let them stay on you or you might die and swivel up like a mummy. And Jaune, stay here._ "

"But mom, I can fight too."

" _With a sword? That's not going to happen….wait._ " She said before putting a hand on it as the sword started to gain green lines on it. " _Now it will work like my Power Beam, but with more power and a nasty kick back._ "

He blinked as the blade changed into an arm cannon that covered his hand like a space glove as it glowed green.

"Ooh! Do me next!" Nora grinned.

" _No._ " she replied before she started firing at the aliens.

"Shreee!"

"Shreee!" One called out before landing on Ruby.

"Ah!" she screamed pushing it off and running away. "What's going on?!"

"No idea!" Yang growled before punching one. "But I'm going to make them pay!"

"Shreee!" They cried out before sucking energy from Cardin.

"Ah!"

"Shreee!" Went one before spotting Weiss and Coco before floating after them.

"Shreeee!" Went another one before floating after Blake and Sun.

Both sets brought their weapons out before disposing of them with ease. Only for ten more to appear from out of the air ducts.

"Shreeeee!"

" _This isn't good! Someone brought a colony into this place._ "

"But who?" asked Ren while firing at them.

" _Either someone with ties with the Space Pirates or….oh no._ " She said with wide eyes. " _But I destroyed him! Five times!_ "

"Who?"

Cue a large black skeleton like arm breaking through the wall as a massive black skeletal pterosaur with red eyes, a white skull with red markings, with a long bone tail and sharp teeth that overlapped its pointed jaw.

" **GRA!** "

" _Ridley. The leader of the Space Pirates._ "

"Holy shit!" cried out Nora. "What's that thing?!"

" _I just said it. That's Ridley, my most hated enemy. But from the looks of it this is a clone that must have fused with your planets hated enemies._ " She said as the Grimm Ridley growled at her. " _This is not your fight, run now and stay there._ "

"No way mom, we fight these things all the time."

" _Not this one, now retreat. That's an order!_ "

" **GRA! SAMUS!** "

"I'm not leaving you!"

" _Jaune Aran Arc! I order-_ " she tried to say before seeing Jaune and his team charging at the Grimm. " _No!_ "

" **DESTROY!** " Ridley roared as it started to charge at them with rage.

"Nora! See if you can shake him up a little!"

"Oki doki!" She grinned before sending grenades at the creature as something odd happened. The Metroids were latching onto it and getting absorbed into it.

" **KILL ARAN!** " It roared before blasting red fireballs at them.

"DUCK!"

They dodged it while Ren blasted the wings and Pyrrha used her Semblance to try and constrict it with the air ducts.

" **GRA!** " It roared while using its tail like a spear and attempted to impale Pyrrha.

SWISH!

"Ruby?!" Jaune called out while seeing most of the students of Beacon with their weapons ready.

"Don't worry Jaune, the cavalry is here!"

"We'll tear it a new one!" called Yang.

"And bash its head in!" Cardin smirked.

Ridley growled before starting to break the restraints. " **DESTROY EVERYTHING!** "

"Charge!" Velvet called out while mimicking Samus's stance and arm cannon.

Samus was surprised at this turn of events before seeing the resurrected Space Pirate breaking free. 'No! Not this time!'

The others ran at it and started hitting with bullets, slashes, blows, and everything else you could think of.

" **GRA!** " It roared while taking flight and sent blasts of fire at some of them before getting frozen by the legs. " **YOU WORMS!** "

"We're not worms, we're hunters." frowned Weiss freezing his legs and slowly his body.

"Hunters bringing the yang!" Yang called out before punching Ridley in the face.

" **GRA!** " It roared in pain before it started to see Ruby and was about to bite her before Nora hammered his head.

"NORA SMASH!"

Blake tossed her sword which embedded itself in one of his eyes.

" **GRA!** " It roared in pain. " **NO I'LL NOT DIE HERE!** " It then grabbed Jaune and started to squeeze. " **NOT UNTIL SAMUS ARAN IS DEAD!** "

"Jaune!"

" **HAHA! SUFFER AND DIE CHILD OF ARAN!** " It laughed sadisticly before getting blasted by an ice beam.

" _STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON YOU MONSTER!_ "

It growled in rage before getting stabbed in the hand by Jaune's sword. " **AHH!** "

"I'm going to give you an Aran special!" He yelled before the blade started to charge up and blasted the arm off.

" **AHHHH!** " Ridley screamed in pain while stumbling out of the ice and crashed to the ground. " **YOU WORM! I'LL KILL YOU, YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER AND THEN THIS ENTIRE COLONY! JUST LIKE COLONY K-2L!** "

" _Not on your life!_ " Samus growled before raising her arm cannon up as it charged up to dangerous levels. " _Taste NOVA BEAM!_ "

He roared as a massive green blast enveloped it and sent him flying into a wall. The beam died down as Samus's armor vanished and smoke appeared near the blast zone.

Everyone was surprised at that blast before seeing something walked out of the dust and smoke.

" **You...haven't…** " Ridley growled while missing its wings, half its face and its arms. " **Destroyed me you worm.** "

"Then try this!" Jaune called before tossing his shield and hitting his other eye.

" **GRA!** " It roared in pain. " **You worm! I'll kill you all! Just like that bitch payed me to do!** "

"What are you talking about?"

" **The one that brought me back! The one that gave me the Metroids! The one-** " it was interrupted by a large Goliath charged in and impaled him in the heart with its tusk.

" **GROU!** "

"Holy shit!"

Ridley choked as it started to turn into darkness. " **S...Sal….em….** "

The Goliath trumpeted again before walking out of the area like it was nothing.

"Uh….since when can they do that?" asked Pyrrha.

"No clue." Ren said with equal surprise. "I know they get intelligent after a long time but….killing each other? That's too strange."

"But that was so cool!" Nora grinned as a Metroid floated by and looked at her.

"Shreee?" It said before rubbing her arm affectionately. "Shreee."

"Um what should I do with this guy?"

"Kill it." spoke Samus with a glare.

"Why?"

"Because if it lives then it will get bigger and bigger until it causes a planetary disaster."

"Or you can keep it and everything's solved." Jaune smirked. "After all you had one as a pet a long time ago."

She glared at him. "Jaune."

"Just saying."

The Metroid looked at Nora before nibbling on her hand.

"Hey, this kinda tickles."

"See, it's not going to be a problem mom." Jaune chuckled. "Plus I think we can handle one Metroid."

She sighed. "Ok but don't come crying back to me when it starts turning you into a mummy." She then noticed Ruby. "Are you my son's girlfriend by chance?"

"What?!"

"I said are you my son's girlfriend? And from your red face you happen to be infatuated with my little bounty hunter."

Ruby blushed red at that while Jaune groaned in annoyance.

"Reminds me of the time I found your father, though finding me on a recon mission on this planet was kind of odd given he thought I was a robot and called me mister roboto for days."

"Uh, Jaune? Is she…." asked Yang.

"My mom. Yes."

"But she's so young."

"That's because my Chozo DNA slowed my ageing to a crawl. I'm actually thirty nine but I look like a nineteen year old." Samus explained. "And a Chozo is a species of sentient birds that raised me before going extinct."

"Wait, I thought it was two hundre-" Jaune tried to say before finding a blaster to the face.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Uh...yeah it's like she said, thirty nine."

She lowered the blaster before looking at a holographic screen. "Well until my next job, I guess I can stay on this planet. Granted I'm going to keep an eye on you and your girlfriend from now on." 'And hunt down this Salem person while I'm at it.'

"We're not dating!" they spoke up together with blushes.

She smirked at that before eyeing a gray haired man. "I take it you're the headmaster."

"Yes, and I take it you're the young woman blowing holes around here."

"I didn't blast that many holes." She deadpanned. "Even if I blew up a planet it was for a reason."

"Relax, I saw everything from the video feed."

"Then why didn't you help your students?"

"You saw how they fought, did you not?"

She rolled her eyes at that while agreeing on that one. "You're crazy, but I see your point."

He raised an eyebrow at that before seeing the woman walking off. "Where are you off to?"

"My spaceship. I parked it somewhere outside the institute and I intend to move it closer to my son's room." She said while causing her armor to appear as she turned into a ball. " _Don't wait for me and expect a loud rumble._ "

Jaune groaned. 'Just perfect.'

" _Oh and Jaune. I expect you and the redhead to tell me everything that happened. Especially in the bedroom._ " She said before rolling away.

"MOM!"

'This is going to be a fun time.' She thought with a grin.

(Elsewhere)

A large Nevermore flew into a dark room and started chatting with a woman in the bath.

"I see. So Ridley is dead." She said with a frown. "And he tried to tell them about me? What a foolish alien."

The Nevermore nodded.

"But we got what we needed." She chuckled as the room brightened up to reveal Metroids, but with Grimm features and in different phases in their evolution. "An army of Metrgrimms. One that will end the kingdoms in an instance."

The Grimm cawed before flying off.

"And my first target, Vale. He he he." She laughed as the screen went black.


	42. Chapter 42

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 42

Sequel to chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening!' Muramasa thought while looking at Mary, 'Kuro' and 'Taka' in fear as they sat next to him on the bed.

Beep.

He looked at his phone.

' _Best friend forever, let's hug :)_ '

He looked at Mary and shook his head. "I'm good."

"Am I pretty?" Kuro asked while looking at him. "Please tell me."

"Uh, what do you think?" he asked back.

"Um…." she looked confused.

"Popopo." Chuckled Taka. "How adorable."

"Uh, oh look at the time, it's time for my….late night use of the bathroom!" he spoke standing up. "I'll be right back."

They blinked as he walked out of the room.

"Mary thinks we need to tell him the truth." Mary said seriously.

"I agree." spoke Taka.

"Same. We won't kill him, but if we don't tell him then he might run away." Kurt said sadly. "And I don't want to hurt him."

"Then it's agreed, we tell him when he gets back."

They nodded while waiting for him.

(With our protagonist)

He locked the door and hastily pulled his phone out before hitting Kazuki's number. "Come on come on!"

Beep beep beep.

' _Sorry I'm not here so leave a message after the beep._ ' The voice message said before it picked up and someone else answered. " _Teke-Teke speaking. Is this the sushi place?_ "

"What?" he looked at his phone confused. "Kazuki if this is some weird joke I'm not in the mood! Things just got worse, those three are living with me! I don't wanna think what might happen, but you've gotta help me out! Get a monk or priest or someone!"

" _...huh? But my names Kashima Reiko. Is this really the sushi place because if it's, now I'll have to come over._ "

He groaned. "I'm serious! I'm gonna die over here and end up as a dead corpse if you don't help me out! And what's this about Teke-Teke? You think that's funny?"

" _...huh? Ok I'm coming over to figure this out. And don't run._ "

Beep beep beep.

"Damn bastard. At least he's actually bothering to help." he sighed in relief.

Teke-teke, teke-teke, teke-teke.

He blinked and swore he heard a weird sound out the window.

Teke-teke, teke-teke.

He blinked before looking out of the window to see a figure with long black hair, red eyes, with a black and red female school uniform, and a D cup chest. However if you look carefully she was CUT in half with a noticeable gash around the stomach and that she was walking on her elbows while holding a long scythe in one hand. 'Oh sweet kami above, PLEASE tell me I'm hallucinating!'

"Where are you sushi chef. My boyfriend wants some dragon rolls." She called out while looking around. "Come on Kazuki-kun is really hungry."

His eyes widened. 'Kazuki? Wait, is he….oh no! Another urban legend is real! And it took him! Oh cruel cruel kami above! Why!?'

She looked around while looking sad. "Please, he wants sushi and I want to be a good girlfriend. Come out please." 'Why me? Just why?'

'Ok stay calm. As long as she doesn't focus on this house she'll walk away.'

She looked at the house before seeing the unlocked door and crawled into the house. "Sushi chef, please come out. I just want some sushi for my adorable boyfriend."

"And who is that?" asked a female voice nearby as Kuro walked out with her scissors.

"Kazuki-kun." She said. "And hello again, I see you're doing well since the last urban meeting."

"Yes, but why are you here?"

"Well someone called my boyfriends cell. And I think it was the sushi chef." She looked around. "But why are you here?"

"Keeping an eye out with my boyfriend as well." She said as Mary and Taka walked out. "Same with them."

"...ok. Now I'm surprised by this." She chuckled. "I mean three yokai of your caliber with one guy. Wow, that's amazing."

"Wait, but who would call his phone…." Mary trailed off before pulling her own phone out and dialed in Muramasa's number.

Beep beep beep beep.

" _I'm sorry but this number is currently nonexistent. Either due to number termination or phone rage. Please call again._ "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ok was that supposed to happen?" Teke-Teke asked confused.

"No, Mary doesn't have this problem before. Unless….he threw it in at the wall!" she growled before running to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Open up!"

No sound came but the wind and the barking of dogs.

"I'll help." Taka said before ripping the door open. "I hope Muramasa-kun's parent don't get upset about this one."

They looked in and saw the window was open, but the boy wasn't there.

"He's gone!" Kuro said while snipping her scissors wildly. "Oh he's going to get a bald head for this one!"

"After him!" cried Mary before running out the front door with the others behind and with Taka letting Teke-Teke ride on her back.

"Why are you doing this? I'm fast as you guys."

"But slow when it comes to using your hands, plus isn't this nice?"

"...a little." She blushed.

(With our hero)

He was bolting down the street with wide eyes and turned the corner before heading to the empty park, thankful it was nighttime, and ran towards under the slide before brushing some sand away to reveal a hidden door. He yanked it open and jumped in before slamming it shut and locking it while going down a set of stairs.

He went deeper and deeper down the stairs before seeing a large bronze door with rust on the hinges. He yanked it open with a grunt and it was shown inside to be a bunker of some kind. "Thank god grandpa kept this place around for us, I just need to hide out until morning, then I can go and get the town monk."

Just then he noticed that there was a skeleton with an old kimono from WW2 sitting near a corner with a mirror in its hands.

"Huh, I wonder if I should move that." he pondered. 'Then again, it might scare any intruders away.'

While he pondered that he didn't notice that the skeleton started to gain skin, a C cup chest and small ass, long black hair in a bun, and a green eye that was the only thing that was working as the other half of her face and arm was still bare bone. "Ugh, keep it down, some Hone-onna's need some sleep you know."

He paled and went slack jawed before screaming like a little girl and rushed back up the stairs.

"Weirdo." she muttered before closing her eye.

(Outside)

He jumped out and slammed the door shut while panting. 'Holy shit! Why was there another one of those girl's down there?!'

He then noticed that in the confusion he accidentally came out of the floor of a bathroom. The third stall near the end of it to be exact. 'Did I take the second staircase? Damn it! This is what I get for not labeling which ones are which and wait...did he know this stair would lead to a bathroom?'

As he got up he turned and saw a little girl of about fifteen with short black hair, red eyes, an A cup chest and large ass, and wearing a schoolgirl uniform with a red skirt.

"Hello. Names Hanako, are you here to find out if I'm real? If so, you were suppose to knock on the stall three times, say 'are you there Hanako-san?' and I say 'I'm here'. So….wait why is a boy in the girls bathroom?" She said while very confused. 'Great a trap. A trap...why me?!'

"Uh, wait what?!" he spoke with a blush. 'Grandpa was a pervert!'

"You didn't know?" She cocked her head before seeing the hole. "Oh a WW2 tunnel. Haven't seen one since I died from an air strike back in 1945. Such tragic times...so tragic." She said sadly.

He blinked and paled. "W...Wait. Are you….a ghost?"

"I'm Hanako of the toilet. Really why do you think I'm here in the middle of the night anyway?"

He let out another girlish scream before running past her.

"...baka." She grumbled. "I was about to ask him about being my friend too."

Muramasa ran down the street while spotting a general store and went inside while panting and went over to the employee at the register. "Need….help…."

The person, who was a woman with blue hair running to her shoulders, a D cup chest and small ass, a pair of brown eyes and a smile as she wore a hair, looked at him confused. "What kind sir?"

"Ghost….in bathroom…..need police." he got out while looking around in fear.

"...what?" She asked confused.

He took a deep breath. "I saw a ghost in the girl's bathroom!"

"Was it a man or a girl?" She asked while looking at the boy before her hat fell off revealing a small bowl on her head with water on it. 'Crap!' She put it back on. "Um….sorry?"

His eyes widened before bolting out of the store so fast he kicked the wind up and made a small mess of snacks on the floor.

"Hey get back and pay for that!" 'Ugh being a part time kappa worker is so annoying on some days. Especially on my birthday.'

He slowed down near the woods and ducked into a brush. 'I'll hide here and get some sleep, then I'll have those girls exorcised!' he moved some leaves around under him and laid on top while closing his eyes. 'Not a bed, but it'll do.'

(Next morning)

ROOO ROOO!

A train went by as Muramasa jumped up from the loud noise. He groaned while feeling like his back was tensed up and he stood up before twisting his body to get it to crack.

Just then he noticed a jogger with dark skin, yellow hair that was spiked, blue eyes, a massive set of E cup breasts, a small ass, and currently sitting at a bench.

"Ugh. What a workout."

He stayed down and smiled while seeing the sweat go down her body while she stretched out and focused on her chest. 'Damn! Now that's a sight to see in the morning.'

"And here I thought doing this at night was going to be boring." She said while moving her hair back to reveal a pair of yellow horns that were pointed upwards. "Maybe I can do another five laps before heading home. Maybe the hubby has some grub and sake for breakfast?"

'Oh come on! Another one!' he thought with shock and ducked back down. 'Wait, this is actually good. If I can tell the monk all about them, I might be seen as a hero who discovered this dark secret.'

With that in mind he slowly snuck out of the forest and bolted down the street and spotted the old shrine up ahead which is where the best monks in town lived.

As he looked at the shrine he saw someone walking out. A woman with white hair, wearing a miko's outfit, with a D cup and huge ass, and a pair of fox ears and six tails. And she was busy praying to the kami.

"Oh merciful Inari, allow this land to be bountiful this year and the child I carry to be healthy." She prayed while Muramasa was surprised at that.

'Oh no, they've infiltrated this place too!' he thought just as he saw her notice him and stiffened up. 'Ok, just stay calm. Don't let her know you're onto her.'

"Hello, are you here to worship the kami?" She asked. "Or are you here to smile on Inari's messenger?"

"Uh….um, actually I came to talk to the head monk." he spoke up while trying to smile, but it came off as crooked. 'Stay calm dammit!'

"Oh. He's busy praying to Inari. He's in the main hall."

"Thanks." he quickly walked to the right hallway while feeling hope rise in him. 'Why would he have...well a girl like that in here? Has she tricked him into thinking she's a regular girl? Wait! Maybe he's letting her stay here so he can find more of her kind and exorcise all of them at once. He's a genius!'

He reached the main hall and spotted an elderly man with a long beard and in traditional robes with a long beard and his eyes closed. He slowly walked over and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh. Who is it? A spirit of a boy with a sword's name?" He asked while teasing a little.

He sweatdropped before shaking his head. "Sir, are you the head monk of this temple?"

"I am. And what seems to trouble you?" He asked while a woman with temple robes and a MILF body with red eyes, a D cup chest, huge hips and long black hair walked in with incense.

"The candles dear."

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

"Sir, I've come here with grave news. I'm...I'm being haunted and terrorized by girls I thought were urban legends. They're living embodiments of some of the most terrifying legends in town. And they're living in my house!"

He blinked while looking at his wife who just chuckled at that. "And have they tried anything to harm you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Tell me boy, what legends are they? Describe them to me."

Muramasa described each one while not taking into account that the woman's hair was moving the incense into their proper spots along the temple.

"Almost done dear." She smiled happily.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." he smiled while stroking his beard.

"And I saw something more horrible. Yokai living in town! They're here, they're really real! That's why I came to you to see if you could possibly get your entire group to exorcise them."

"Well my boy, that's something I can't do."

"WHY?!"

"Simple, because if I did that, I'd be turning against my own wife's kind."

"...what?" He squeaked.

"My dear wife is a Futakuchi-onna." He smiled. "And a very cute girl at that."

"He he, oh you." She giggled.

" _I love when you say naughty things master~_ "

Muramasa jumped hearing that and seeing the hair moving and going pale while the monk put his hand on his shoulder with a serious look.

"My boy, do you know what the best thing about having a wife who is a yokai would be?"

"N-No?"

"Look at her!" he declared pointing at her before going behind her and held her breasts from under them. "Firm breasts!"

"Mmm~"

" _Master, you horn dog you~_ "

"Round hips!" he spoke rubbing said spots.

"Ah!"

" _Too sensitive~ Love it so fucking much!_ "

"Legs that go on forever!" he spoke while holding one leg up and rubbing it all over.

"Mmmm~"

" _Master not until tonight~_ "

"And an ass that won't change!" He spoke while rubbing it with steam coming out of his nostrils.

"Dear~"

" _Master~_ "

Muramasa's jaw dropped while the monk moved back over with a serious expression.

"Boy, do you know how old I am?"

"Um….is that a trick question?"

"I'm 69!" he frowned before moving over and rubbing his head between Kagome's chest with a perverted expression. "And Kagome-chan has been with me since I was fifteen! She's still young and beautiful since then!"

"Oh dear."

" _Master~ You sexy kami._ "

"So to run from three beauties you've said, when an old man like me has truly the best wife who will be by my side forever, is an insult!" he declared before flashing a thumbs up. "Do what I did my boy! Embrace the difference in species and embrace them in the bodies of flesh!"

"..."

"Dear, maybe he can come to the next yokai meeting? It might help like you did back when we dated."

" _And fucked behind the shrine with lots of toys._ "

Muramasa blushed while seeing the monk motorboat his wife's chest and with said woman moaning before he turned and ran out of the room. "This whole place has gone insane!"

"Dear, will he be ok?"

" _Will he?_ "

"My dear Kagome-chan, I'm sure he'll be fine." he replied with a firm expression while squeezing her ass. "But for now, I feel as though it's time we relive our honeymoon all those years ago."

"Alright."

" _Don't forget the cock in my second mouth~_ "

Muramasa ran through the shrine while noticing other monks with girls with fox tails and ears before he crashed into an elderly looking monk.

"Ow, my kidney."

"Ah, sorry." he groaned pushing back p and helping the man on his feet who had a cane with him. "I didn't see you there."

"I can tell." he frowned. "All you young kids these days never look before running. Why you're like the rest of the young monks around here, focusing on getting with a girlfriend rather than studies."

"Well I'm not looking for love here!"

He patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine, you're still young, you have the rest of your life to understand how hard life can be. From what you decide on to the people you run into. But if you ever run into the woman I did, then you're in for a tough life."

"Um how so?" He asked before seeing a woman with brown hair that covered her entire body, a E cup chest and small ass, wearing a kimono of pink, and holding a pipe in one hands.

The woman moved her hair to reveal her brown eyes. "Hello. How is your morning?"

"You!" declared the old man turning with a firm expression. "How did you get in?"

"I just walked. You don't have to be mean dear."

"I'm not mean!" he frowned looking away with a huff like a child. "I'm just serious and loud, completely different."

"It's the same thing." She chuckled. "Even for us Kejōrō. Oh," she turned to the boy. "I'm Ranko Hime. This silly fools wife for seventy nine years."

"I'm not a fool!" he snapped with a tick mark before pointing his cane at her. "And since you're here, I'm going to do something I should have all these years before."

"Kiss me?" She asked confused.

He anime fell down and stood back up with a blush. "Not that!" he tossed his cane aside before letting out a loud roar before they saw the top part of his robes get torn off while Muramasa was stunned to see the monk's upper body put a bodybuilder's to shame. "I'm going to fuck you into submission! For too long have you been on top, but now it's my turn!"

She yawned before using her hair to grab him and made sure it was tight. "Save it for later. I may be a nympho, but I'm not going to do that until we get home. Understood dear?"

He gave a muffled reply through her hair before she walked off and he struggled. 'Damn it! Not again!'

"See you later boy. I might ask for help at the grocery store, the pays great."

He watched them go before shaking his head and walked off with a serious expression. "It's clear now. If I can't rely on the monks, then I'll do the job myself!"

(In town)

He looked around before entering a train station to find a safe place to go if all else fails. 'Alright, first I'll find a train that goes out of town in case I get swarmed.'

As he looked at the schedule, he saw a woman with long red hair with little curls that were like fish hooks, green eyes, with a B cup chest and massive ass, wearing a police uniform walking down near him.

"Hey you." She called out. "Are you in need of assistance?" 'How young, kind of strong too. He he he.'

"Huh? Well a little bit. Which one of these trains is the best one that leads out of town? I've got an uncle I don't meet much so I was thinking about visiting him."

"Oh I'm a police officer not a security officer." She chuckled. "Names Hari. Hari onago, police chief of this sector."

'Hook girl? What kind of names that?'

"And I must ask you to come with me."

"But why?" He asked before seeing the hair like hooks moving towards his legs.

"On the crime of being too cute." She smirked lustfully.

He went wide eyed before his instincts kicked in and he jumped over the hooks and turn before running. "AHHHHH!"

"...I'll find you and make you mine." She said with a grin. "Like all the others~"

(With him)

He screamed and ran before entering a pet shop. He panted and leaned against a dog cage. "Oh god….now they're after my soul!"

"Hello." Spoke a girl with short black hair, green eyes, a E cup chest and small ass, with a uniform on with a toad on the hat while walking over to him. "Need any help?"

He shook his head, but noticed her chest. 'Holy shit! That uniform is doing nothing to hide that, wait a sec. How many girls live around here who are this stacked?'

"Takiyasha." Spoke a girl with glasses, blue messy hair, green eyes, with a massive ass and an F cup chest, and wearing the same uniform. "I need help with the toads, you're the expert."

"I'm a hime, not a slave Jinja."

"I'm a hime too baka!"

Both growled at each other while Muramasa sweatdropped. Only to see two horns on the blue haired girl along with scales on her fingers, and toad webbing on the other girl's fingers.

"Takiyasha hime, Jinja Hime." Spoke the owner who looked like a young twenty year old. "Are you fighting again?"

"Nope. Only the mermaid wannabe."

"I'm a mermaid miss human turned toad witch!"

"Yeah yeah miss hime imposter."

"Enough!"

They blinked and looked at the owner. "Takuya-kun?"

"Just get back to work or no double date."

They paled before running off and started working like mad. 'I won't let this toad witch/mermaid ruin my date with Takuya-kun!'

"Sorry, they tend to butt heads a lot of times."

"Um….ok?"

"But they are sexy that's plain as day." He sighed. "Great girlfriends when they aren't trying to fight over me."

"Uh….you do know they have horns and webbed hands, right?"

He nodded. "And that's bad how?"

"They're yokai." he spoke. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I already did when I met them as a child." He sighed. "We played, had fun, and when I found out, I freaked out given their backgrounds, but over time I fell for them and them me. It's like the kami wanted us to find love and it happened, even if they cause problems."

'He's insane.' thought Muramasa before running out while feeling his lungs strain. 'This whole town has gone mad!'

The man sighed. "He's new at this. But he'll turn around." 'I hope.'

(With the hero)

He panted while sitting on a bench near a park. 'Oh kami above, please show pity on me. Help me deal with this, or at least give me some water cause my throat is parched!'

"Need some?" Spoke a woman with brown and orange hair that reached to her small ass, green and pink eyes, a C cup chest, wearing a black business suit with red shoes, and holding a water bottle. Her odd feature was the long gash on her cheek that looked like it came from an arrow or bullet.

He spotted the bottle and snatched it before guzzling it with gusto.

"Don't drink too much." She said sitting down. "It might make you choke."

He gagged and coughed some water out while hitting his chest.

"Told you." She chuckled. "So why are you all the way out here." She sniffed him. "And smell like a dead Tanuki?"

"I've been running and sweating a lot." he panted while relieved to have satisfied his thirst.

"Why's that?"

"I'm running from yokai."

"And?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm scared! They're causing the people here to go mad!"

"Or you could be a racist when it comes to them." She said with a frown.

"Hey! I'm not racist, I'm just trying to get help because I've read on what they can do. The whole japanese history when it comes to them makes them either messed up, hard to look at, or pretty damn sadistic."

She sighed. "Look, maybe you don't know them. And I'm going to tell you this. Not all yokai are like that."

"And how would you know? You've got some giant oni boyfriend? Or tengu husband?"

She sighed before showing off her long lizard tail. "I'm a yokai, the Nue to be exact." She took his shoulder and placed it lightly on it. "And before you run, at least hear what I got to say."

He gulped and didn't have much options but comply.

"I'm a Nue. And while you think we are evil beings that's wrong." She said. "We are kind yokai that can shapeshift at will. It's our appearance that makes us evil in your eyes. Heck I'm the same one that 'attacked' the emperor. But that was because he saw me naked." She sighed heavily. "Anyway when that happened I got mad, and then he summoned Minamoto no Yorimasa and his companion, I no Hayata, to deal with me and the later gave me this scar." She pointed to her cheek. "But that's where history differs, as I no Hayata fell for me when I returned to human form and we married two years later. But he died and I kept quiet for centuries to keep my promise not to let anger rule me again. And so child, it's not yokai that are evil, it's men that are blind and ignorant that are evil."

"Well what about the ones who attack people for no reason?"

"They had their fun." She made air quotes. "And they died off leaving their children to learn their mistakes. Like you humans and the second Great War, you changed and learned from that time. So why can't yokai do the same?"

"Well….um….what about those girls I met? I've read what they've done to people."

"Who?"

He explained to her about the girls.

"Ah them. Well they are actually newcomers to the yokai world." She chuckled. "And secretly they wanted a boyfriend but couldn't because they scare most of you lot away. They don't kill anyone, they just cause them to kill themselves. Having a phone hacker stalker or a killer woman with scissors can cause lots of mental breaking you know."

"That's not what the internet said." he grumbled.

"The internet can be full of fan made stuff." She sighed. "That's why I own a company dedicated to stopping hackers. But to the point, those girls aren't like that just like I'm not evil. So can you stop being racist to them and yokai? Please?"

Muramasa sighed. "Fine."

"Excellent." She smiled. "So maybe we can start over and become friends?"

"Alright alright, but what I don't get is how you all live here. I mean, I've never noticed one of you, not one."

She chuckled. "Maybe because you didn't have a keen eye. And my human name is Nue as well."

"Well I'm Muramasa."

"Like the cursed sword?"

"Yes." He grumbled.

"I see, so if you want to call me for advice." she pulled a card out and gave it to him. "Just use this."

He took the card and raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked away.

"Later Muramasa-san. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." She called out while waving to him.

He groaned and stood up before walking away. 'This day is insane, and I feel close to passing out.'

As he walked he didn't notice that he walked into a empty shrine which was pitch black inside. When he did he let out a loud groan.

Slam!

Lock.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." He groaned before tripping on something and landing on the ground. "Ow!"

That was when he noticed a book near his legs, a old one with ancient Japanese kanji on it. He stood up and picked it up while raising an eyebrow.

It then opened up and started oozing blood as flames appeared all around the boy as it was revealed the shrine had a massive eight headed snake statue in the center of it.

He gulped and dropped the book while feeling like he was in a horror film.

The blood started to solidify as a massive demon like creature with ten horns on its back and head, white skin, and pure fire like eyes appeared. A large tail with a pitch fork at the end swished around as the demon cracked its neck.

"Ah….man, who summoned me this time?"

"Ah...Ah…."

He looked at the boy and chuckled. "Oh where are my manners. Names Bez, Bezul De Bulb. King of sex and master of resurrection."

"W-What kind of yokai are you?!"

"I'm not a yokai, I'm just a regular demon."

He gulped in fear. "A-And why are you here?!"

"You summoned me, didn't you?"

"What? But….I didn't sell my soul!"

"I'm more of a blood and semen kind of demon." he shrugged. "So where are we? Japan? Egypt? America?"

"Japan, Kyoto."

"Oh that place. Great drinks and blood, especially with beer."

"Why are you….here? And what's going on?!"

"I said you summoned me here, so I should be asking you that."

"But I didn't. I just found this place after finding out that my entire town has yokai and everyone's fine with it! Hell I got three living with me!"

"Boys or girls?"

"Girls, but that's not the point!"

"So you're gay?" He asked while bored. "Not judging. I'm omnisexural."

"I'm not gay!"

He looked at him. "Then tell me, ever seen a yokai before?"

"After yesterday and today yes."

"Then you are lucky kid, because I made it like this. Ah good times, good times."

"Wait...what?"

He sighed. "I made the town like this. For two reasons." He pointed to the statue. "One, to show that old gal that you lot can be trusted with peace. That gal, Yamata no Orochi if I remember right, made a bet where if I lose she can destroy you monkeys, but if I win I get to tit fuck her."

"..."

"The bet's simple, she lives with a mortal for a specific time and if she falls in love I win." He smirked. "But the second reason is simple."

"...what's that?"

"I love seeing interspecies sex." He said with a massive grin. "And you will too."

"..."

"So what do you want?" He asked. "It can be anything except for breaking girls hearts and other stuff that makes life easy. I'm only good with fucking and body modification for both sexes."

"Look, I don't know anymore. All I know is that my life is messed up and if I go back those three are gonna find me."

"So? Are you saying that life was normal before?" He frowned. "Look kid, life is fucked up. So don't go acting like everything is perfect in your little world. Because it ain't and it's going to change whether you like it or not."

"But how do I adjust to this? I mean one of them killed my friend!"

"Actually he's not dead." He rolled his eyes while making a mirror appear as Muramasa saw his friend alive and hugging Teke-Teke. "Apparently he saw her and dodged her before she hit her head on a pole. She had a nasty bump on her and the human picked her up and healed her back up. So really she fell for him and fun fact, your friend has a fetish for guro. Just saying."

He blinked at that while feeling a little calmer hearing his friend was ok.

"So about that deal."

"What about it?"

"I can't leave until you make a deal with me. That's the demon rule." He smirked. "Or should I just possess you and make you act like a monkey with rabies?"

Muramasa gulped. "B-But I don't know what to get."

"It can be anything. Just not getting rid of your girls. That's not my style." He said while bored. "So take your time because I'm giving you two minutes to decide."

He thought about it before getting an idea. "Ok, I want um….a hare-"

"One harem coming right up." He interrupted as he hit the boy with a shovel. "And best part it's yokai, but I'm not telling who they are~"

"Wait what?!"

The demon laughed before disappearing into the book as Muramasa found himself back in his room.

"W-What the?!" He stuttered before seeing that there were lost and found posters on his bed and Mary, Kuro and Taka making them.

"Mary hopes this works." Mary sniffled while putting pictures of Muramasa on the paper with glue.

"Agreed." Taka said while writing each one. "It would be sad if he is lost forever."

Kuro nodded while cutting the paper. "We are his girlfriends, I know this will work. Though playing that trick was stupid."

"Agreed."

"Mary also agrees."

He blinked and gulped before they all slowly took notice of him.

"Muramasa-kun?" Taka sniffled as Mary and Kuro hugged him. "Y-You're back!"

"Mary missed you!"

"...stupid baka." Kuro sniffled.

"U-Uh, hey." he greeted before Taka jumped on all of them. "GAH!"

"MURAMASA-KUN!"

"Ow ow ow!"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why?"

"Was it because I was ugly?"

He shook his head while his eyes were closed. "N-Not that. It's just….IWASSCARED!"

They blinked at that.

"What?"

"Mary confused."

"Scared? But why?" Taka asked while hugging lightly.

"All of you showed up out of nowhere right after I finished reading about….your legends."

They grumbled.

"Fake."

"Fabrications."

"Stupid."

"That's what I've been told, but it was the middle of the night, and how was I supposed to know?" he asked without opening his eyes. "I was scared I was gonna end up dead or vanish without a trace."

"But Mary doesn't do that." Mary said. "Mary just wants a friend."

"I was killed by a jealous husband, why would I try that to anyone else?" Kuro said touching her mask.

"I'm a nice spirit, it's not my fault I'm so tall and have a masculine laugh." Taka said with a sad expression.

"Well, let's just say I went on a mind blowing journey and….long story short is, I'm sorry."

All three blinked at that. "Why?"

"Because I fell for some stuff online which like you said, was fake. If I had taken some time to know you then I wouldn't have freaked out. But you have to admit, seeing three girls pop in my home out of nowhere, and with one of you holding scissors with blood on it, is not something to drop your guard around."

"It was ketchup." Kuro explained. "I was eating some ketchup that night."

"And we just wanted to find a home to crash in." Taka chuckled nervously.

"Mary just wanted to find a friend and saw your Facebook profile and liked it. We even like the same game series Touhou Project."

He slowly opened his eyes to look at them and even Taka in the eye. "But….I still don't get it. Why me? If you three wanted to get with someone, why me? You call yourselves my girlfriends, and you were so worried you made posters for me, but all I did was run away from each of you. How are you not mad?"

They chuckled.

"Because Mary thought you were cute."

"Because I saw a handsome man in you." Kuro blushed.

"You remind me of me when I was younger." Taka smiled. "Especially the hair, I had short hair and was a kind girl."

"Mary was too!"

"Same, even if I had dark humor in my blood." Kuro smiled. "But to the point, you just made us remember our human lives, before we became yokai."

"Huh, honestly I didn't think I'd accomplish something like that. I figured I was gonna live an easy life without much going on."

"Why?" Asked Mary while looking at him.

"I'm an average guy. Bad at sports, pe, and I spend more time on video games."

"So?" Kuro said. "I was from a wealthy family but married a lowly samurai that couldn't hold a sword right."

"Being called a freak for a long time for being tall is bad when you can't get a job."

"Mary tried being an saleswoman. Mary failed because I couldn't ride a motorcycle."

"Overall." Kuro concluded. "We had bad ideas and faults, why would that affect our romantic attachment to you Muramasa-kun?"

"Well…..ok you got me there."

They smiled before Kuro asked again.

"Am I beautiful?"

He blushed and looked at her before gulping. "Y-Yes."

She blushed red before covering her face. 'He said it! He said I'm beautiful! Oh kami!'

"Aw, she's shy." teased Taka while Muramasa finally took notice of how much her chest and the others were squishing together before she hugged all of them closer. "How cute!"

"Mary happy!" Mary smiled. "Mary wants to sleep and take baths like this!"

"Maybe~"

"...ok."

He blushed and fainted from a huge nosebleed from the suggestions and position.

(Next day)

The doorbell rang as Kazuki and Teke-Teke, now in a wheelchair with flowers on the sides, waited at the door.

Said door opened by Muramasa's sister. "Oh, hi Kazuki-san. Are you here for onii-chan?"

"Yep."

"Hello, names Kashima Reiko. Kazuki-kun's girlfriend and fiancé." She smiled happily.

"Huh?" she looked surprised. "Kazuki-san, I didn't know you were seeing someone. What a coincidence, onii-chan met three girls too."

"You mean Mary, Kuro and Taka?"

"Yep."

"They are friends of mine." Kashima smiled. "And are going to be my classmates tomorrow."

"Coming!" called Muramasa running down the stairs before tripping, rolled down them, and crashed at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh are you ok sword boy?" Kazuki joked.

He groaned while the other girls came down and he pushed himself up before spotting Kazuki. "You!" he ran over with a serious look and grabbed his shoulders. "Let's chat, in private."

"Um huh mmm…."

"Have fun Kazuki-kun." Kashima giggled.

Said boy gulped as his friend dragged him away and stopped. "Look man, I can-"

"Nope, shut it." he cut him off. "Two things I wanna bring up. First, I found out about your little secret fetish and why you and 'Kashima' are suddenly together."

"What fetish?"

"Guro."

He paled and looked around before gulping. "Look, it's weird and sick I know, but with Kashima, it won't get too weird."

"Relax, I've seen way more twisted stuff on the internet." he waved off. "I just wanted to see your reaction, especially since you made me think you died."

"Wait, why did you think that?!"

"Because you didn't pick up the damn phone when I tried calling." he deadpanned with an eye twitch.

"I was sleeping after sex and Kashima wanted sushi for dinner so she answered it in my place."

He went wide eyed. "Wait, you two met just yesterday, last night, right?"

"Yes."

"And you already went THAT far already? Pervert." he grinned with a devious chuckle. "And here I thought I was perverted."

"Actually she jumped me. And while she was….cut in half." He gulped. "She still had a hole and vagina. Crazy right?"

"Second," he slowly grinned darkly and gave tooth smirk. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"I. Was. Right." he spoke. "I want to hear you loud and clear, at the top of your lungs, that I was fucking right about everything."

"Your," he tried to say before seeing the girls and smirked. "Cock is bigger than mine and I think you need some love from your girls."

"Huh?" he blinked before shaking his head. "Oh no, you're not weaseling your way out of this. I'll make you yell it from the roof!" he growled grabbing him and picking him up. "Let's go!"

"Ok ok!" He yelled. "YOU'RE A VIRGIN WITH A FETISH FOR GIANT TITS AND INCEST!" 'He he worth it!'

"WRONG!" he yelled before bringing his friend down in a german suplex against the ground. Only to have Taka grab him.

"Popopo, you like big tits? Perfect because we are going to help."

"Agreed pervert-kun." Kuro smirked.

"Mary wants the cock!"

He blushed as they picked him up and carried him to school. "Hey! This isn't over buddy!"

"Yeah yeah." He laughed while not knowing his girlfriend/fiancé was looked at him with lust.

"Let's do it in the bathroom."

He blushed while we cut away to show the demon from before with a smirk.

"I rule."

"Agreed." Spoke a girl with red eyes and from a small crack.

"Oh don't worry Sukima-onna. You'll get your turn."

"I hope so." She said before the crack vanished.

'This is gonna get good.' It thought with a laugh as the screen went black.


	43. Chapter 43

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 43

What if a goddess came back to modern day Japan?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Moon, Tsuki-no-Miyako-

Deep within the moon is where one would expect there to be nothing but miles of rock packed together. But instead was a massive capital that looked like something from the feudal era of Japan mixed with glistening metal and odd flying machines powered by the moon's gravity.

And inside the main building, which was a palace of gold, was a female with long black hair reaching to her legs, wearing a pink and red kimono of feathers and fur, blue eyes, with a E cup chest and massive ass. And she was looking out the window towards the earth.

The reason? Because this is Kaguya-hime, the one from _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_ , and the one that was supposed to forget her time on earth but the feathered robe that made her forget lost its power after a few centuries and she felt an urge to return again.

"I wonder how my adopted parents are?" She muttered while placing a hand on her cheek. "It would be nice to see them and say hello."

She got up and signaled her attendances, who were half rabbit half human girls. "I require a chariot to return to earth, destination Kyoto."

"Yes Kaguya-hime." they spoke in unison before rushing off.

She looked out before sighing. 'I hope that silly emperor remembered to use my gift.'

(Later)

Kaguya walked towards the platform as she looked at the golden chariot with metallic horses at the helm. 'Still amazes me to this day.'

"Your chariot Kaguya-hime."

She looked at the attendant and nodded before entering it. "I shall return before the next blood moon."

CRACK!

The horses steamed to life as they started to take flight as a trail of gold sparks went behind the chariot as Kaguya headed to earth.

-Earth, Kyoto, Japan-

An airplane was busy flying smoothly before nearly getting hit by an unknown object that sped towards the city.

"Oh! That was odd." she remarked seeing it. "What an odd looking bird." she then noticed the city was much bigger and more….metallic than the last time she was here as she landed on a strange road of stone.

BEEP!

"GET OFF THE ROAD LADY!"

She turned to see a man in some four wheeled metal box who frowned at her.

"GET OFF!"

She blinked before making the chariot move, a little slower as per speed limit.

BEEP BEEP!

"GET OFF THE ROAD YOU BITCH!" called the man making a honking sound.

Kaguya sighed before pressing a button as a large gold cross bow appeared from the rear and shot at the box as it exploded behind her. "Huh? It's a fire oni?" 'How odd….anyway better get to home.'

(A while later)

Kaguya looked at the place where her parents house was supposed to be, instead it was a tall metal building that reached the sky. And it was being guarded by a few men and women in odd suits. "What's happened? Why is this temple so tall and made of iron?"

"Temple? This isn't a temple lady but a bank." The man frowned. "And it's made of iron AND titanium."

"But this is wrong! You're on my family's estate!"

"And they are?"

"The Okina clan."

"...who?" The woman asked confused.

"That's my family's name!"

"Look, we don't know anything about such a clan so just move along before we call the authorities on you."

"But I'm a friend if the emperor!"

"Yeah and I'm the kami of stupidity." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, well you seem well educated, but I'll take your word for it, now tell me what's happened to my parents."

"Huh? We told you we don't know."

"But you must know. I'm their daughter Kaguya."

"..."

"..." the man took out a strange box and called in it. "Yeah get the police, we have a nutcase here."

"What are you doing? Why are you speaking into a box like that? And why are you calling me a nut? I'm a woman."

"It's a phone lady and you're crazy." The woman said before Kaguya ran away fast. "HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry but I have to find answers kami of stupidity!"

"I'm not stupid you bitch!"

(Meanwhile)

She ran down a street while looking at the large and odd shaped huts. 'Just what happened? I hope that invisibility feature is brought to throw them off the trail.' She then noticed a small hut with a red roof and a weird box with the name _Kano_ on the sides. 'How cute….I think?'

And walking out of said hut was a boy with a white shirt and black tie, blue shorts, and white shoes with short brown hair with glasses.

"Let's see, get some books and pizza." He said to himself before seeing a strange woman looking at him. "Um hello?"

"Hello, are you the master of this hut?"

"Master? What hut?"

"The one you just walked out of." She said pointing to the hut.

He blinked and looked at her lost. "Uh, if you mean do I own it, now my dad does."

"Oh my apologies." She bowed. "I didn't know someone of your rank and stature would be….well you know, poor and letting your father run everything."

He sweatdropped. 'Who is this lady? And what's with the fancy get up?'

She blinked before seeing some odd clear fabric around his shoulders. "Are you a tailor?"

He looked confused before looking at his bags. "No, these are my plastic bags."

"Plastic? What's that?"

"You know, it's plastic?" 'Is she a dunse?'

"Again, what is plastic? I never heard of it before and I lived for centuries." She said before seeing him walking away. "Hey! Don't just leave when a hime is talking to you!"

"Sorry, but I got things to do." 'Hime? Weirdo, even if she's dressed up like one.'

"Can I help?" She asked while pulling out a large gold ore from her kimono sleeve. "I can pay for anything you need."

He blinked and stared at it. 'Is that real? Or just painted to look real?'

"Hello? Are you ok mister Kano?"

"Uh, who are you again? I didn't get your name."

"Oh my apologies." She bowed. "I'm Kaguya-hime."

"Um I'm Momo."

"Ah like Momotaros? I remember seeing him once, nice guy." She smiled. "So can I accompany you mister Momo-san?"

"Uh, sure?"

She smiled before walking next to him.

(Later)

-Supermarket/Book store-

"Oooh." Kaguya said in awe at the strange moving doors. "That's so amazing, is it magic?"

"No, automatic doors."

"...so it's not a spirit?"

"No."

"Aw." She pouted before looking around. "So why is it so cold in here?"

"That's the A/C, they do it to keep the people cool and make sure the ink on the books doesn't smear. Just out of curiosity, where do you live?"

"A few miles back but it got turned into a bank." She said while looking at the food. "And I live in Tsuki-no-Miyako."

'The capital of the moon?' He thought while seeing the woman looking at a box of cereal. 'Now I know she's crazy, thinking she's a princess who lives on the moon and who has no clue about this town. Huh, she actually reminds me of something.'

"Hey Momo-san." She said while picking up a strange clear piece of meat. "Is this edible?"

"The meat inside is, but not the package."

She looked at it before trying to tear it open. "Ugh!" and failed miserably. "I can't open this magical barrier! Momo-san get the miko stat!"

"The what?"

"Miko, the priestess." She grunted before it opened as the meat landed on her face. "...don't laugh."

"Uh, you do realize I have to pay for that now right?"

"...I thought it was garbage?" She said confused. "I mean it wasn't being cut and stuff and just lying around."

"..."

"Momo-san?"

He deadpanned. 'I gotta ditch her.' but before he could leave he saw that she was about to pull the fire alarm. "NO!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ow! What is this noise?!" she cried out covering her ears while people ran to the exit.

"You turned on the fire alarm!"

"What?! I'm not two! I'm 1,500 years old!" She yelled out before the water started to fall from the ceiling. "Ah! Is there a rain spirit inside this temple?"

"It's a supermarket you baka!" Momo yelled in rage.

"I'M NOT A BAKA! I'M A MOON HIME YOU STUPID HUMAN!" she growled before he started dragging her outside. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

(Later)

"Baka." Kaguya grumbled while Momo gave her some ice cream. "What is this?"

"Ice cream."

"...is it snow?"

"No, but it's cold and sweet, just eat it."

She took a lick and gasped. "I-It's so tasty!" She then ate it in one go. "...sorry about my rude behavior, I don't do this kind of stuff often."

"Gee really?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kaguya nodded. "And I never hung out with a human like this before. Well I did but I gave them five items to get my hand in marriage. Which they failed." 'Miserably to boot~'

"I swear you keep reminding me of someone but I can't remember who."

She looked confused. "What? Who is this person, a fiancé?"

"No." he deadpanned. "This tale I heard about some princess, five gifts, the moon, and something about….a radish?"

"Huh?" She cocked her head. "A radish? Weird because I came out of a bamboo shoot. I was very tiny and cute." 'Good times.'

He blinked and shook his head. "That's it! A bamboo shoot, and you had human parents and had to go back to the moon and….what am I saying? You can't be her." he facepalmed. 'Almost believed it.'

"Why? Because I'm ugly or something?" She frowned. "Because the moon is boring and I wanted to see my parents ok!"

"I meant because the chances of you actually being her and living on the moon is impossible."

She sighed before pulling out a scroll as it opened to reveal a map made of unknown material. "This is the capital and I live in the center Momo-san."

"..." he looked at it before seeing a large dome around the capital. "What's that?"

"A biodome. It was made by my ancestors to help us survive." She said putting it away. "Is that proof enough Momo-san?"

"Not in the least." he replied with a straight face.

Kaguya frowned before smacking his forehead as she sent a bit of information into his head. "There lunar transference successful."

"Ow! What the-woah!" He said while knowledge flowed into his head.

"Now you know a bit of my history. So do you believe me now?" She asked while getting up. "Or are you being a baka?"

He shook his head. "Ok, so maybe I do, but can you blame me for not before?"

She sighed. "So since I showed you this information, can you….let me stay with you for a spell?"

"A spell?"

"Like for a few centuries or so."

He went wide eyed. "Uh, you do know I'm not immortal, right?"

"So?" She asked before walking off.

"You can't stay at my house that long!"

She pouted and turned around. "So I'm unwelcomed? I'm nothing but a pain?"

"No, I just mean if I die then I'm pretty sure one of my relatives or someone who buys the house is gonna kick you out."

"But….alright." She said sadly. "I'll just leave. I know when I'm not wanted." she then slowly walked away.

"Uh, you do realize I'm still alive right?" he sweatdropped.

"Yes but you don't want me around."

"I didn't say that."

She stopped before running towards him and hugged him. "Thank you Momo-san! I promise on my throne to be here for you always!"

He blushed at the move and sweatdropped. "Uh, thanks."

(Later)

-Kano residence-

Knock knock.

"Come in." Spoke a woman with short black hair, green eyes and wearing a pink dress that showed her D cup chest and massive ass.

The door opened as Momo and Kaguya entered the house.

"What a strange hut." She said looking around.

"Hey kaa-san, I brought a guest home."

"Oh? And who is this?"

"Kaguya-hime." She bowed. "And it's an honor to meet you miss Kano."

"Call me Mokou."

"Ok Mokou-san." She smiled. "And can I, if it's not too much, live here for a spell?"

She blinked. "We're unable to live that long, you do know that right?"

"I understand but please? Momo-san wanted to let me stay here, since I lost my home to a….land development issue."

"Well, we do have an extra guest room, but how do you know my son?"

"I helped him with the groceries." She said before giving him the gold ore. "Oh right, here's my gift for you."

"Oh um...thanks."

"Anytime."

'Well this girls is certainly new to the neighborhood.' Mokou said while seeing the girl giving her son a hug.

"Momo-san, let's bathe together." She smiled since her people were fine with mix bathing on the moon.

"N-Nani?!" he blushed bright red.

"Please? It's in my culture to bathe together." She pouted cutely.

"B-B-But this isn't a bathhouse!"

"Baka." She frowned before walking away. "I thought you learned from that touch I gave you earlier."

"Oh? You did that to my son?"

"Yep, I did Mokou-san."

"Sounds like you two are closer than I imagined."

"Huh?" Both said confused before Kaguya asked.

"So me touching him with my chest counts as being close?"

"Yes."

"Like….." she blushed while remembering her past. "H-Husband and wife?!" 'Oh kami!'

"Ok, that's not what I meant." She deadpanned. "And you have to wait until I see a ring on both your fingers before touching more down there."

"...what?" Kaguya asked confused as Momo blushed red.

"Kaa-san! We're not like that!"

"Oh then what are you then?"

"We are just friends!"

Kaguya heard that and smiled before giving him a lunar friendship gesture, which was a kiss to the lips to some humans that didn't know about the moons culture. "Thank you Momo-san!"

He blushed bright red while his mother looked amused.

"I'll show you the bedroom." She smiled. "Alright daughter in law?

"Huh?" She said confused before guessing it means friend. "Ok….mother in law?" 'I hope that's right?'

Momo blushed while watching as they walked away. 'She can't be serious!'

(Later)

"Momo-san." Kaguya said while in some of Mokou's pjs. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What's wrong with sleeping on your own?"

"Well it's been awhile since I lived on earth and…." she sighed with a light blush. "I like familiar company when I sleep."

He looked at her and scooted over with a blush. "Alright."

She walked in before laying on his bed. "What a nice futon. It's soft as silk and rabbit fur."

"It's a bed."

"I said that." She pouted. "And um….Momo-san, did I embarrass you today?"

"A little."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it, I mean your kaa-san explained what I said after we left you alone."

'Well at least that makes things easier to explain.'

"But I still don't know why you're afraid of me in that regard." She sighed. "I mean I gave you a lunar friendship gesture."

"You mean the kiss?"

She nodded as Momo went wide eyed.

"Well, I'm not afraid, of you per say, just….embarrassed." He blushed.

"Oh….sorry." She said while dragging him into the bed. "Let me do a lunar comforting technique on you."

He blushed red as he felt her chest on his face.

"Now go to sleep while I keep the spirits of evil away from you Momo-kun." 'Did I just say kun?'

"S-S-Sure." He blushed before seeing her close her eyes and fell asleep. 'This is going to be a crazy spell.'

-Back on moon-

In a room of moon rocks, we find a very tall woman with long silver hair, blue eyes, wearing a chinese kimono, a F cup chest and massive ass sitting on her throne while looking at a mirror. This is Changē, goddess of the moon and mother of Kaguya. And she was waiting for her daughter to come to bed. "Where is she?"

She snapped her fingers while an attendant appeared.

"Yes my lady?"

"Where is my daughter? She was suppose to come to bed."

"Oh um...you see." She gulped. "She left for earth to find her parents in Kyoto."

"...WHAT?!" She yelled in anger while a pair of rabbit ears appeared on her head along with a pair of frog eyes.

"I'm sorry but she wanted to go and she would be back when the blood moon comes!"

"THAT'S ONE HUNDRED YEARS FROM NOW!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out in fear.

She growled before calming down as her eyes and ears returned to normal. "I'm heading to earth as well."

"Would you like an escort my lady?"

"No." she said getting up. "I'll deal with it myself."

The attendant bowed as Changē walked out of the room. 'Kaguya-hime, I hope you didn't stay with a human.'

'Daughter, I'm taking you home even if I have to level the entire planet to do it!'

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 44

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 44

What if Shinji was taken over by an ancient evil?

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Germany, September 13, 2000-

In the center of the Black Forest region was a large mountain that was barren and deserted of all life. This was the very mountain which evil occurs every Walpurgis night, Bald Mountain. And it was too quiet as the camera zoomed up to the top of it to show a mass of stone in the shape of a sleeping monster.

The stone wasn't moving, but the sight of it had scared and could scare anyone even if they were not aware of it's history.

However something was coming from the south which would change the very course of life itself.

ZOOM!

A massive shock wave hit the area as flames enveloped the forest around the mountain as the entire area started to shake with the force of a level 13 point earthquake.

The shaking reached the statue and formed cracks near the base as the shaking slowly died down.

It then started to shatter and break as the statue fell into the crater which it was covering up before the mountain erupted.

(Elsewhere)

"Dad….why?" A small boy sniffled while sitting on a bus stop bench with nothing but a suitcase of his belongings. "What did I do?"

This child was Shinji, a young child who was abandoned by his own father after his mother died a few months ago. And he was crying as he didn't know why he would do this.

All the while a shadow slowly moved towards his own before entering it as yellow eyes stared at him.

' **Do you want your life to be normal?** ' Spoke a voice in the boy's head. ' **To be like it was before?** '

"Huh?" he looked around confused. "W-Who said that?"

' **Your guardian.** ' It spoke. ' **One that can bring everything back to the way it was. Imagine, your mother and father loving you in a nice house and never leaving you alone.** '

He looked at the ground and imagined them smiling and together which made him sniffle. "That'd be nice, but kaa-san….she's….." he sniffled harder with fresh tears.

' **Dead, or not.** ' It spoke while making the boy go wide eyed. ' **Your mother isn't dead, only sleeping in a tomb of metal. I can bring her back if you let me into your life.** '

"Kaa-san's….alive?" he spoke up feeling hope.

' **Yes, and I can return her to life.** ' It said before saying. ' **But you must let me become apart of you.** '

"Apart of me?" he looked lost. "How?"

' **Let me live in your heart. In exchange I'll do everything in my power to bring your family back to normal.** '

"Live in my heart?"

' **Yes, so will you let me in or do you want to be alone forever?** '

"N-No! I want kaa-san back! You can live in me!"

The voice laughed evilly and like a monster as the boy started to lose his mind and body to the being as his eyes turned yellow. 'What are you going?!'

"Taking your body, don't worry I'll keep my end of the deal." He laughed. "But don't expect me to return this body until I deem it a liability. Goodbye Shinji Ikari."

'You lied!'

"I'm a god of evil. That's my job." He laughed as Shinji started to fade into the inner works of the mind. "Now, to train this body to the bone. I can't have a weak body."

(Many years later)

-Tokyo-3, Geofront-

"And here's the papers explaining what we do around here so you're caught up."

The boy, now a teen with a black t-shirt with a devil on it, black pants and shoes, and wearing a choker with a bat on it, looked at it before raising an eyebrow. "So I'm supposed to go in a large robot to fight angels? Did you smoke as a fetus?"

She frowned and sighed. "No, and I don't smoke, I prefer ice cold beer, but the point is that we need you to save the city, and in a way, the world."

He yawned before cracking his neck. "What kind of beer, give me some, and why would teens with no emotional maturity and attitude like a drunk Power Ranger be the ones to save the world? It's stupid."

"Uh, first off you're too young and you seem to have plenty of emotion." she sweatdropped. 'Along with an emo side.'

"Yes I do but I control it." He waved off. "And one more thing, what's with the sex toys?"

"Huh?"

"The outfit the girl was wearing before. What's with that shit?"

"She was swimming to check something, I don't know, and for toys that's something I already figured she had in secret." smirked the woman. 'I'll mention it later.'

"..." 'I'm going to enjoy turning her into a succubus.' "So who's my first target? And who's the boss around here? A hot lady like you and your blond friend?"

"No, him." she pointed up to an observation deck with a serious man who had orange glasses, a black suit, and a short beard. "Your dad."

"..." he flipped him off. "You are a retarded bastard."

"Watch your tongue Shinji. I don't care what sort of phase you're going through, but your role here has use of you, and that's to pilot the Eva."

"Uh huh." He said looking at EVA 01. "So tell me, did that one kill kaa-san?" 'Even if I know from the similar soul wave as the boy.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Commander! The Angel's beginning to move again!"

"Shinji. Get in the EVA."

Shinji rolled his eyes before walking.

"But not in those clothes."

"...what?"

"You have to wear a plug suit to pilot EVA 01."

"Hell no! I'm not going to look like a BDSM dominatrix fetish toy for you!" he snapped while flipping him off again.

"It's either this or your termination."

"...fine but I won't like it you cock face!"

(One change later)

'I'll enjoy killing him after all this shit is over.' he thought looking at the suit. 'Must have a thing for guys in this.' He then walked towards the EVA and entered it. 'This is nasty, and I have seen it all!'

He sat down and held the controls before seeing orange water filling it up.

" _Deploying EVA 01._ "

" _Estimating Sachiel appearance in ten minutes._ "

"Just get to it you stupid idiots!" 'Shinji' yelled impatiently. That's when he felt a sudden force upwards and held onto the controls seeing the robot move up the elevator.

(Outside)

The robot got out of the bunker as a strange creature with a small head and a red orb walked towards him.

"What a ugly thing." He smirked before a dark aura started to envelop him as it coursed through the plug and throughout the EVA. "I'm going to enjoy killing this bastard!"

Watching from their stations the crew hands were surprised before they saw the sync ratio start skyrocketing.

"What's going on?!"

"This is impossible!"

That was when something happened to the EVA, it was started to lose its colors and gain a jet black color, its back started to form two massive black wings in the shape of a bat, the arms became clawed and sharp as swords, the feet became hoofed and goat like, the head contorted as it became a demonic head with two long curved horns and pure yellow eyes. It's teeth became as sharp as daggers as it made a devilish grin.

" **Hell yes! I'm back baby!** " He roared before summoning flames that shot towards the angel like arrows.

It got hit with them all and tried moving forward while the flames burned into it's body.

" **TASTE SPIRITS BITCH!** " He roared before causing the sky to go black as various spirits from all over the area appeared and charged at the angel like an army of ghosts.

It's eyes widened as the spirits flew around it and tried swatting them away as the staff at NERV were shocked and horrified.

"W-What is going on?!"

"I don't know!"

That was when something happened that scared them shitless. The EVA took flight and started to charge at the angel before ripping its arms off and ate them.

" **Needs more salt.** " He laughed evilly before sending a wave of flames from his mouth at it.

The Angel let out a cry as the flames burned deeper than before and it stumbled back.

" **OH NO YOU DONT!** " He roared before grabbing its head. " **I HUNGER FOR FRESH MEAT!** "

CRUNCH!

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP….GULP!

" **It didn't have much brains did it.** " He said while the Angel's body stumbled around without its head before the core was ripped out and consumed as the body vanished into the darkness. " **I still hunger for more! Who else wants to tango with Chernabog?!** **HAHAHAHAHA!** "

"He's a monster….a monster!"

"Get him out of the EVA!"

The EVA turned to the building before walking towards it. " **Time to get some succubus!** "

That got the female staff screaming like crazy.

"Eject the plug now!" demanded Gendo.

"It's not responding sir!"

"What?!" He yelled before the doors behind him opened up.

"Kill~" spoke several Rei clones with black wings and tails. "Kill for lord Chernabog~"

"Rei?" spoke Misato in shock seeing so many as they spread out with dark grins.

"Kill."

"Kill."

"Convert." One said pointing to the women.

"Kill~" they said while walking towards them as they started to become more demonic with each step they took.

"D-Don't just stand there, shoot them!"

They tried but they all grabbed the bullets and ate them like candy.

"Kill and convert~ Lord Chernabog commands it~"

They backed away as the Rei's moved closer and closer with dark grins as the screen went blood red.

To be continued?


	45. Chapter 45

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 45

What if a dude met a yandere slime girl?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, I'm almost there, just a little bit more and I'll win the game!" Spoke a boy typing on his laptop like his life depended on it and with wide eyes. "Just a bit more and I'll win "Love Love yandere school 4!" then I'll get to see the big finale cutscene!"

His character ran down a hallway avoiding dangerous traps and students while he wielded a sword. "Almost there, just a little bit more!" He said, unaware of the object hurling down from the sky.

His character who was a black haired and handsome looking boy cut down the last student before they entered a massive auditorium. It was full of bodies of girls his character had talked to before with a lone girl covered in blood stood in the middle, waiting for him.

She was laughing and looked at him with a blank look in her eyes and with a dark grin.

"Kurona-chan, why have you done all this?" His character asked as he looked around in horror.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Shida-kun, they were trying to take you away from me so I had to stop them, none of them could live and be a threat to us." She giggled while holding a knife. "Now we can be together forever and ever and ever and ever!"

"No, I can't accept this Kurona-chan, these were our friends and you killed them, I can't be with you!" His character said defiantly.

She looked at him in shock and shook. "W...What? But this was for us….US! Not them! They were wastes of flesh who dared to get in our way! Only I truly love you Shida-kun!"

"No, this is too much, I'm leaving Kurona-chan, this is goodbye, and if you must know, I did love you, I truly did, but I can't love someone who did...this. You aren't my Kurona-chan, you're something else." He said as he turned around to leave as she began to cry.

"I see now Shida-kun...you've become an obstacle to our love." She spoke in a cold tone while gripping the knife. "Well if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" She said before running after him and stabbing him in the back.

"AHHH!" He cried out in horror and pain while dropping to his knees as the knife went in and out of him over and over.

"We could have lived together, we could have loved each other forever! Well if we can't do it in this life, then we'll do it in the next life!" She screamed as she stopped stabbing him before bringing the knife to her neck. "Goodbye...Shida-kun."

The male watched as she stabbed herself and fell down as 'The End' showed and scoffed. "Weak, a real yandere based game would have given you the option to be happy, not go right ahead to an already decided end." He said as he turned off his computer. "Man, I bet it would be cool to have a real yandere in love with me."

The man stood up and stretched to show a teenage boy with scraggly black hair that made him look like he just got out of bed, glasses, a bored expression, and a white shirt with grey sweatpants.

"Well, I should probably get to sleep, I got a lot more games to play tomorrow." He said as he turned to go to bed before his window exploded and something crashed onto his floor. "WOAH!"

The object rolled on the ground making burn marks as it was slightly on fire and slowly stopped next to his desk while he stood on his chair holding his chest.

"What the hell just happened? Is that a meteorite?" He stared at it and took a sec to calm his heart before getting down and grabbed a ruler before moving to the object. He lightly poked it and was surprised. 'Never thought one of these would crash into my room.' He thought as he poked it again before it began to shake. He moved back and watched as it slowly began to crack and saw a black substance slowly seep out of it. "Oh god, it's the Blob!" He said as he backed up in fear as the substance kept pouring out of the meteorite before it started to move towards him.

The substance seemed to reach out as he jumped on his bed and started panicking.

"Don't eat me! I taste bad! Go outside and eat the stupid neighbor's dog instead!" He said as he began to throw anything he could get his hands on, but it just absorbed anything he threw at it.

'Help…..me…..' It thought as it kept moving towards him before it began to grab onto his foot.

"AHHHH!" He screamed high pitch as he expected a burning feeling, but all he got was a cool and wet one instead. "Huh?" He said as he looked down at the slime that was slowly climbing up his leg. "Ahh! Please don't absorb me!" He pleaded as it reached his waist and began to absorb into his skin. "Wait, am I absorbing you?"

'Warm…' Came a voice in his head.

"Huh, who said that? What's going on?" He shouted as the slime kept going inside him. When it was gone he rubbed the spot and gulped. 'Oh man, was that some space bacteria that needs to grow in my body? That's like Alien! A little!'

'I'm...not bacteria…' Came the voice again in his head. 'Though...I am taking….nutrients to grow from your….warm body….'

He went wide eyed. 'Wait, you can hear my thoughts? What are you? Who are you? Are you an alien?' He asked quickly.

'Slow down. Yes...I can hear your thoughts…I am an organic gelatinous being….and yes...I am an alien.'

His jaw dropped and he fell on his butt. 'W...Woah….a real alien….I'm talking to a real alien!'

'Yes..and I should have enough nutrients soon in about a minute or so.' She said as he began to panic again.

'A-are you going to burst out of my chest or make me explode?'

'No, why would I do that to you?'

'I-I don't know, I saw it in a movie once.' He thought as he calmed down.

'Relax though, I'm done just about...now.' It said before it began to ooze out of his chest and onto the floor in a waterfall of black ooze.

He gulped, but was relieved to see no blood and it just felt like water coming out of him as it pooled in front of him and started to bubble. He then saw it begin to rise up, becoming about a six foot tall pillar of bubbling black ooze before it began to take shape. It grew arms and started to form legs before it's body became smooth and slim while a head formed. The head grew black ooze that looked like hair in a way as two eyes and a mouth appeared on the face. "There, this should suffice."

"Ah….ah…..ah…." He said with a blush as he tried not to stare at her ample ooze assets.

"Is something wrong? You are turning red."

"Y-Your chest….it's so….big." He spoke up feeling nervous. 'I have…..a girl….in my room….'

"Yes, I looked through your memories and saw that you enjoy large breasts so I decided to make my form have them."

He grinned and found himself drooling a little looking at them. 'So big, I bet they feel soft as marshmallows.'

"Now you are leaking, are you broken?" She asked curiously as she looked at him drool.

He wiped it and shook his head. "Uh, nope, just fine." He spoke while looking away. "So…..what's your name?"

"I don't have one, my species don't give names to each other."

"Well do you know my name? I mean if you looked through my head you must have heard that right?"

"Yes, I have, your name is Yamato Nagatoshi."

"Yep...would...would you like me to give you a name?"

"If you feel it would be easy to talk to me, yes."

"Ok, what about...Kurona?" He suggested as he thought about the game he had just played.

"You mean the female in that device you were just playing?"

"Um...yes, unless you don't like it, then I could pick a new one if you want." He said quickly.

"No, I feel the name is nice and would suite me." She said with a small smile. "Kurona Nagatoshi, I like it."

'Not sure why she picked my last name, but this is awesome! A real slime girl alien in my room! With massive tits!' He thought with a grin as he looked at her. "Well, I have a lot of questions to ask you but I really need to get to sleep, it's really late." He said as he began to move towards his bed.

"Agreed." She replied before her arm stretched out and he felt her own body sink back into him via the skin.

"Wait, you sleep inside me?" He asked in amazement and disbelief.

"I feel it is warm and provides safety until I can determine more about your world's environment."

"Ok, if you say so...goodnight." He said before she completely disappeared into him as he made his way to his bed. 'Just gotta make sure I don't think up the wrong stuff.' He thought as he pulled himself into bed before closing his eyes.

Meanwhile Kurona was going through his memories again as she tried to learn more about earth. From what she understood Yamato spent most of his days inside playing games or watching stuff called 'anime' without much social interaction. She learned he barely made a living by being a critic for this 'anime' he watched. 'Hmmm, he seems to spend a lot of time going over a type of girl called a 'Yandere'. I will have to look into this.'

(Next morning)

Yamato groaned as he began to wake up. "Oh man, I just had the best dream ever, there was a slime girl, I named her-"

"Kurona, you named me Kurona."

"AH!" he jumped up and looked around with wide eyes. "W-What? Wait, that's right. So that wasn't a dream?"

"No."

"Hold up." He looked at his chest and around the sheets. "I don't hear you in my head, where are you?"

"I'm downstairs, I am making you breakfast, I woke up early to do research."

"But you sound like you're right near me."

"I left a small orb of myself on your back so I could communicate with you without shouting."

He reached back and felt the orb and smiled. "That is so cool!"

"Thank you Yamato-kun, it won't come off unless I say so so I can always know where you are and what's happening." She said through the orb.

He got up and headed on downstairs while smelling the food. "Mmm, smells great."

"I made eggs and bacon, I think I got it right, come down when you are ready please."

"I'm already here." He replied while spotting her body in the kitchen and took a moment to look down at her butt. 'So smooth and firm looking.'

"Thank you for the compliment Yamato-kun, I'm glad you like my posterior." She said, surprising him.

"Wait, you heard that? But you're not in my head!" He spoke up blushing bright red.

"I never said I wasn't, I also left a small amount of myself inside you so I could hear your thoughts, so we're together forever Yamato-kun." She said as she turned around with a plateful of food for him. "Please sit down and enjoy."

"I will, thanks." He said as he sat down as she placed the food in front of him as he began to eat. "Mmm, this is amazing!" He cheered with stars in his eyes.

"Thank you, I worked hard on it for you." She said with a smile. "I'd do anything to make you happy Yamato-kun~"

His ears picked up the tone and blushed. 'Wait, the way she said that, it reminds me of….nah, I'm imagining things.' He thought before shrugging it off and going back to eating.

'Yes, eat up Yamato-kun, it makes me so happy to see you eating my food.' She thought as she began to quiver like a thing of jello. "That reminds me, after reading your mind you tried to remind yourself about getting groceries."

"Oh, right, thank you, I'll head out after I eat breakfast." He said as he smiled at her. "By the way, how did you learn to cook all this?"

"I used your computer to look up the recipe and your memories helped me figure out how to cook." She smiled. "Although I did notice you're not use to cooking much food on your own."

"Well I mainly just buy or make instant ramen because I figured if I'm gonna cook, it would be for a bigger group of people since so many girls put so much effort into it, know what I mean?"

"I understand, though I will cook for you now so you don't have to worry about that now." She said with a smile. "Would you like seconds?"

"Sure, but don't you want anything to eat?" He asked curiously as she piled more food onto his plate.

"Not to worry, I already consumed some food earlier and my species doesn't require as much food as you do. That and we can absorb other materials if need be for substitution."

"Ok, cool. I wonder if I am going to see Amy at the store?"

"You mean the cashier who's been working there for three months?" She said as she tightened her grip on the pan with a frown.

"Yeah, honestly I don't pay girls much attention besides my games, but damn she's pretty cute. Sorta reminds me of Miku from Vocaloid."

"Hmmm, would you say you have feeling for this Amy girl?" She asked with a frown as she began to slowly dissolve the handle of the pan.

"Wait, if you know all this stuff, and can see my head, wouldn't you already know what I'm gonna do or say?"

"Yes, I just want to hear it from you Yamato-kun, just to be sure." She said with a frown as the handle disintegrated and fell to the floor.

He saw it and was surprised while seeing the handle dissolve into her hand completely. "Um, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. In fact, how about you stay here while I go get the groceries for you?"

"That might be awkward." He sweatdropped. 'Even if they don't notice you being a real live slime, they'd definitely notice you with no clothes on.'

"I can change that." She said as she quivered before she was covered in a new layer slime that changed color to look like she was wearing a green dress. "See, now I'm wearing clothes."

"Woah! That's awesome!" He chimed in with a smile. "Does that mean you can morph your body into ANYTHING?"

"Yes, from the size of a bacteria to taller than a skyscraper I can shift into anything as long as I have enough food. Well, I'm off to the grocery store, now don't leave the house!" She said as she began to walk towards the door.

He watched her leave and tapped his chin. 'Hmm, I wonder if I can talk to her even from a distance? Hello, can you hear me from outside?'

"Yes, I can, what's wrong, do you need me? Should I head back in?" The orb said on his back.

'No, I just wanted to test it out. This is cooler than walkie talkies!' He grinned while inside he was jumping around. 'This is like a dream come true, and they said being an otaku was a waste of life.'

Outside she was smiling as she walked away, forming a pair of shoes and a large hat as she walked. 'I can see why he lives alone, everyone gives otaku's a bad name and makes fun of them.' She thought as she frowned. 'At least with me around he won't have a reason to leave anymore, and once I get rid of any love rivals we can be happy together forever and ever and ever and ever!'

Yeah as it turned out her research lead her to believe going the way of a yandere is the best way to survive since it meant she needed to rely on focusing towards one person. It didn't help since Yamato's memories showed them in a good light, only strengthening her belief that it was the right way to live. In fact one memory put it in a simple way.

'To truly live is to have the perfect woman! One who is beside you, won't lie, cheat, steal, or be unfaithful! One who can survive and prove her love with action and blood! Yanderes might be dark and scary to fools and nonbelievers, but they are true beauty!' came his memory while he even held a fist up and stood on a high cliff for dramatic effect.

'If Yamato-Kun says that is the way then I shall become the ultimate yandere for him, so any woman who can tempt him must be eliminated!' She thought as she neared the grocery store. She entered and looked around before grabbing a cart and headed off to start getting the stuff which she looked up via the connection they had.

"Hmmm, I think this is everything, just one thing left." She thought as she looked around before spotting an employee who had a nametag that said Amy. 'So there's my enemy.' She thought as she began to walk towards her with a frown. "Excuse me, I think you're out of butter, could you please go get me some from the back?"

"Sure thing." Smiled the girl who seemed young and had short brown hair that curled at the end before she walked away.

'She's nothing, her body is tiny compared to me.' She thought as she began to silently follow her into the back.

Amy looked around before hearing the door lock behind her and turned to the slime with confusion. "Hey, only employees are allowed back here."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone soon." She said as she looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Where are the other employees?"

"Working in the front, but seriously, I could get fired so please get out miss." She said with a frown.

"Relax, you won't have to worry about getting fired ever again." She said as she began to approach her slowly.

"What are you talking abou-" Amy started before Kurona grabbed her and began to drag her into her body. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Taking care of a love rival." She said as she pulled Amy even more in before Amy began to feel a weird sensation on the parts of her body that were already inside Kurona. "And making sure you never stand between me and Yamato-kun."

"Yamato? What are you talking about, what's happening to me?" She asked as she began to lose feeling of the body parts inside Kurona.

"Simple, I'm dissolving you." She smiled while smaller arms pulled Amy's arms in next.

"What? But that's impossible!" She said before she saw her leg, the first part of her to enter Kurona begin to fall apart and disappear inside her. "A-AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Quiet now, stop shouting." She said calmly as she pulled Amy's torso in, only leaving her head and neck free. "Goodbye love rival." She said with a smile as she looked into Amy's horrified eyes before shoving her head into her body. She hummed as the rest was dissolved and smiled. "Now to get these groceries home." She said as she walked out of the back like there was nothing wrong before noticing she was a couple of inches taller and her breasts and ass had grown a bit. "Huh, I guess she was good for something after all."

With Yamato he was browsing through youtube videos and leaving various comments.

"Man, this is the life, watching youtube with a beautiful slime girl getting groceries, this is great!" He said with a grin as he clicked a new video of a guy jumping off a cliff in a barrel before hearing the door open.

"Yamato-kun, I'm back." She called as she set the groceries down on the table.

"Hey Kurona, how was the shopping?"

"Pretty good, although I don't think Amy was working since she wasn't there today." She said with a small smile. 'Or ever again.'

"Oh well, must be her day off." He remarked without much thought.

"Yeah, I guess she must be doing something else today." 'Like filling out by breasts and ass.'

He headed downstairs and sat on the couch to watch some tv while Kurona moved over and sat beside him.

"I missed you Yamato-kun." She said as she leaned against him, making sure her breasts were pressing against his arm.

"S-Same." He blushed. 'Holy shit! Did they get bigger? They really do feel soft! Ok calm down, she can hear you, don't think or say the wrong thing, although her butt did seem a bit big-NO! Oh Kami did she hear that?'

"Yes, I did, and thank you for noticing Yamato-kun~" She said as she lightly pecked him on the cheek.

He stiffened up and felt fireworks go off in his head. 'She kissed me! My first kiss from a girl!'

"Your first kiss? I'm glad I was your first then." She said with a smile.

He felt steam rush out his ears and gulp. "K-K-K-Kurona-chan?"

"Yes Yamato-kun?" She asked with a smile as she was celebrating inside. 'He added chan!'

"Um…..could you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything for you Yamato-kun, what is it?"

He gulped and stood up while sporting a bulge in his pants. "Will you let me fuck you?"

"Yes, yes you can!" She said with a large grin before tackling him to the ground. They landed on the ground while her hand moved down and rubbed over the bulge. "It looks so eager and big under there, want me to help it breath?"

"Y-yes, yes please." He said as he nodded his head as she began to unbutton his pants and unzip his fly. He sighed feeling his dick stand up with no underwear in sight while she went wide eyed and gasped.

"I-it's so big!" She said as she reached out and lightly grasped it with one hand while pulling off his pants with the other.

"C-Cold!" He jumped feeling her hand while she kept staring at it. "It's not that big, is it?"

"It's bigger than the ones I saw online." She said as she lightly rubbed it.

"R-Really? I thought it was small." He groaned with wide eyes. 'Her hand's moving! Is this what it feels to have a handjob?'

"Who told you that? It's massive!" She said as she began to rub it even faster, her slimy hand allowing her to rub it even faster than a normal person.

"S-School!" He groaned out. "The other guys use to call me a limp dick loser, that's why I never bothered asking a girl out! And 2D girls seemed better." He muttered the last part.

"Well can a 2D girl do this?" She asked as she let go and put the palm of her hand on the tip before pushing down as his dick went into her arm.

"AHH!" He jumped feeling the cold sensation surround his dick which was rock hard. "W-W-What the?"

"Remember, I'm made of slime, I can do _anything_ with my body~" She said as she moved her arm back and forth on his dick. "Mmm, your dick tastes musky and dirty, did you forget to take a bath lately?"

"M-maybe, I meant to take one a few days ago." He said with a blush and moan as she kept pumping her arm back and forth. 'It feels like my dick is being eaten! Is this what those heroes felt in hentai? It's mind blowing!' He thought in amazement.

"Well, I guess I'll just give you a _personal_ bath later, won't I?" She said as she kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Oh sweet Kami yes!" He declared eagerly before feeling his dick twitched as his sperm went shooting into her arm.

"Mmmm, nice and tasty." She purred as the sperm was spread through her body as she pulled her arm off his dick. "So, what would you like to do now? I could give you that _bath_ , or you could choose somewhere else to put your dick on my body." She said with a smile.

All she got was silent while he stared at the ceiling.

"Yamato-kun? Are you ok?" She asked nervously.

More silence as he slowly sat up and looked at her with a serious expression. "Kurona-chan."

"Yes Yamato-kun, what is it?" She asked nervously.

He instantly stood up, picked her up in his arms and ran to the bathroom with stars in his eyes. "As a man it's rude to deny such a request!"

"Yes, it would be!" She said with hearts in her eyes as they reached the bathroom. She saw him put her down in the tub before he tossed his clothes off in one go while she looked over his bare body. "Mmmmm, I _like_ it." She purred as she altered her body so she filled the entire tub. "Go ahead, get in, the water's fine~."

He jumped up and landed in her without getting hurt as she absorbed the landing and he shivered. "Ooh! Cool."

"Yes, nice and cool for my Yamato-kun." She said as he began to sink into her until only his head was free. "Care for a massage?"

"Of course, go ahead." He said with a grin. That's when he felt the slime move around his body and sighed with half lidded eyes as it was like numerous hands rubbed all over his skin. "Oh yeah….this is better than a massage chair."

"Well, then you're going to love this." She said as the slime around his dick began to suck at it as the rest kept giving him a massage.

"Oh fuck! A blowjob too? I love this!" He grinned while leaning back to let her do what she wanted. "Oh man, I don't think I'll ever be able to take a bath as great as this!" He moaned as a pillow of slime formed behind his head.

"Well if you want I could lick you all clean like this from now on." She offered with a smile. 'Say yes Yamato-Kun, just rely on me, you don't need anyone but me!'

"Really? That would be amazing!" He moaned as he felt his dick twitch before he shot his load into her. "Aw fuck yeah, you got a deal." He smiled goofily as her body absorbed the semen.

"Great, now let's wash your head before we finish." She said as the slime creeped up his head, leaving just his eyes and mouth visible as it covered the rest of his head. She slowly began to massage his face and absorbed up any grime or sweat while shivering.'I'm touching Yamato-kun's face!'

"Oh man, this is the best bath ever!" He grinned before getting an idea and moved his tongue around part of the slime.

She shuddered at the feeling before saying. "Y-Yamato-kun, w-what are you doing?"

"I wanted to try and taste you, sorry." He moved his tongue back. 'Huh, sweet, kinda like peaches.'

"I-I didn't say stop…" She said as she felt herself blush as best as a slime could.

"Really? Wait, how does it feel? Weird? Good? Or in between?"

"I-in between? It feels weird, but a good weird." She said as she kept massaging him.

"Wait! Idea!" He spoke standing up. "I want you to turn around and bend over while leaning against the wall."

"Ok, if you say so." She said as she formed her body and did as he asked.

He bent down and started rubbing her ass while she gasped. 'A real ass, and it's so smooth and firm. I might die from a nosebleed!'

"Thank you for the compliment, but what are you going to do now, are you going to fuck me in the ass?" She asked in anticipation.

"Oh believe me, I'm trying to keep myself from losing it. This is my first time to lose my virginity and I wanna make it memorable. So yes, I'm going to fuck your sweet ass." He spoke before giving one cheek a light smack.

"T-then do, please, it isn't nice to keep a girl waiting." She said as she shuddered at the smack.

He stood up and rubbed his dick between her ass cheeks and groaned. 'Don't blow, don't you dare blow your load! If you're gonna lose it it's gonna be inside her!' He thought as he tried not to lose it as he slid his dick deeper into her ass cheeks. 'This is so amazing!'

"Y-Yamato-kun, please stick it in me." She urged.

"Sure, I will, and here I go!" He groaned before sticking it inside her as far as he could. "FUCK! I can already feel it clinging to my cock!"

"That's because I want it, I want it to be mine Yamato-kun!" She moaned in pleasure. 'It's so warm in me! My body loves it!'

"You want it? Then take it!" He gripped her ass before pulling back and slammed right in with a groan. "Ahh, I've always been a chest man, but feeling an ass for the first time is amazing!"

"I'm so glad you like it Yamato-kun!" She moaned in pleasure. 'I should absorb another love rival to make it bigger for MY Yamato-kun.'

He moved in and out while the goo around his feet held onto him while he got an idea and reached up before grabbing at her breasts. "I knew it! They did get bigger!"

"H-how did you know Yamato-kun, this is the first time you're touching them!" She moaned as he kneaded them.

"When you've seen chest size charts for anime women online over and over, you could say it's part of a sixth sense of me, like how I can imagine the perfect voice for a character without even watching an episode." He remarked while squeezing them harder as his dick got harder inside her.

"Y-you really are gifted Yamato-kun!" She moaned as her breasts began to leak a small stream of ooze as he kept squeezing them.

He blinked seeing it and slowed down. "Hey, are you alright? Is that normal?"

"Y-yes, I think it's normal, I guess I'm just excited, just keep going." She said as she felt embarrassed.

He got a glint in his glasses before turning her around with her back to the wall and held her legs up before leaning in and began to suck on her nipples.

"Y-yamato-kun! How bold!" She moaned as she bounced on his hips as he kept sucking her tits.

'Mm, I might get addicted to this.' He thought while squeezing her ass while thrusting upward harder and felt his dick twitching. 'Take my load!'

"Yes Yamato-kun!" She moaned as she felt his seed shoot into her, spreading through her entire gelatinous body.

He panted and saw his sperm get absorbed while his dick felt hard and he slowly pulled out of her and let go of her nipple. "Can you form a pussy?"

"Yes, where would you like it to be? I can also be _anything you want~_." She whispered into his ear.

He gulped and thought it over. "I got it! Can you try to look like Stocking from Panty and Stocking?"

"With clothes or naked?" She asked with a smile.

"Clothes." He replied instantly. "And try to make the voice, if it's not too much."

"Sure thing Yamato-kun." She said as she backed up and her body began to bubble and change. She shrunk a bit as her skin changed color and her hair grew longer as clothes began to form on her. Soon she resembled Stocking with her blackish skin.

He grinned while rubbing his dick. "So? What do you say Stocking-chan?"

"I would like some sweets Yamato-kun." She said in Stocking's voice.

"Oh I got something sweet for you." He grinned while 'tearing' the lower part of her 'dress' to see a pair of folds and rammed his dick right into her.

"W-what kind of treat is this?" She moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"A big ol' lollipop eager to make you say my name!" He said with a grin as he continued to pump his dick into her as she moaned.

"T-this feels so different than the other times!" She moaned while her chest bounced from the thrusts.

"You had to deal with all the sex your sister has, but how does it feel to get what she does on a daily bases?"

"It...it feels amazing, better than any treat I've ever had!" She moaned with a large blush as she felt his dick twitch inside her. "W-Wait! If you cum inside I could get pregnant!"

"Then get pregnant!" He grunted pistoning in and out of her faster. "You're going to take it no matter what!" He groaned before shooting his load inside her.

"AHHHHH!" She moaned out loud while feeling a bigger load than the last ones. "It feels so ggooooooodddd!"

"Glad you like it!" He grunted as he began to pull his dick out of her. But he felt the slime around his area keep a firm tight grip on him. "Huh? You're not letting me pull out, but I shot my load, it's over?" He said in confusion as she stared at him with a hungry look.

"I want more Yamato-kun, I'm still so hungry." She said as she pushed him onto his back before she began to bounce her hips. "You're not leaving until I'm satisfied." She said as she shifted back to her normal form as she kept bouncing her hips.

"F-Fine by me! I've got years of pent up sperm!" He groaned while holding her hips. "And it'll all go right in you!"

"Yes, yes it will!" She moaned in happiness.

(Later)

Yamato looked like a near skeleton as he groaned feeling his load shoot into her and turned his head away. "Last….load…."

"Aw, really?" She pouted, her body looking like a solar system from all the sperm inside her.

"No….more…." He got out while looking like he was near death at how exhausted he looked.

"Ok… I guess we can cuddle then." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll go make some food and help you get back on your feet, how's that sound?"

"Sounds...great...I'm going to take a nap…" He panted as he began to close his eyes.

She patted his chest as he slowly slept and she carried him out before setting him down on his bed and covering him up. "Goodnight my Yamato-kun." She said as she kissed him on the forehead before walking away to go make some food.

(Next day)

"Hey Kurona?" Spoke Yamato while eating rice.

"Yes Yamato-kun?" She asked, now back to her regular black inky self.

"Yesterday when I got into the roleplay, I just remembered what I said and I'm curious, how does your species reproduce?"

"Well, that is actually an easy answer, if we have enough sperm and we want to we can shoot off a part of our body that will gain it's own consciousness. In fact if I wanted to I could have made a child last night, I had just about enough sperm to do so in my body."

He gulped and smiled nervously. "Um, do you think you could hold off on something like that? I don't think I'm ready to be a dad."

"Ok, I was planning to anyway, I want to enjoy our time alone as much as possible before we have a baby." She said with a smile as she scooped him some more rice.

"Actually, now I'm curious, what would happen if you shot out some of yourself if you didn't have enough sperm?"

"Oh, well without any sperm it would still be technically part of me, and I could use it remotely and view things like it. But if I lose it then I need to consume more matter or nutrients to regain the missing piece."

"Wow, so you can clone yourself? That gives me some ideas for the future." He said as his glasses shined.

"Well if you'd like I might know one." She winked.

"I'd always like to hear it Kurona-chan." He said with a smile before the doorbell rang. "Uh, tell me after I get that, and don't let them spot you."

"Ok Yamato-kun." She said with a frown, mad that her time with her love had been interrupted. Whoever had done it would pay dearly for their mistake.

He got up and walked over before opening the door. "Yes?"

"Hey Yamato-dork, how ya doing, I'm here to return those disks you lent me." Said a small teenage girl in a green hoodie and jeans with blonde hair and red glasses.

"Oh that's good, I thought I wasn't gonna see those, again."

"Well, here they are, and thanks again for lending them to me, also, the new godzilla movie came out and I got two tickets, wanna go?" She asked with a grin as she held up two tickets.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I've heard it's suppose to be a great add on to the series, but I might be a little bit...busy."

"Aw come on, I'm sure it can wait, right? Besides, it starts in twenty minutes so you gotta decide now!" She urged as Kurona frowned as she listened to the conversation through the orb on his back.

'Sounds like this girl, Irene I believe it was, is asking MY Yamato-kun on a date. Well that's going to be a little problem, for HER.'

"Oh man, I dunno Irene, I really think I have some stuff to do…" He said hesitantly as he thought of Kurona.

"Well what about this? After the movie we could stop by the arcade downtown, you know, the one where they've got that new game coming out." She smirked. "The one you've been talking nonstop about."

"Really? Alright, I'll go, let me go take care of something quick then let's go." He said with a grin as he raced back into the house. "Kurona, I know you probably heard, but I'll be gone for a little while, can you watch the house while I'm busy?"

"Sure Yamato-kun, go have fun." She said with a forced smile.

"You sure?" He asked before getting an idea in his head. "Wait, maybe you can come with. You could hide in my body."

"Really? That's a great idea!" She said with a smile as she jumped at his chest, entering it as soon as she touched it. 'Mmmm, I never get tired of how warm and cozy you feel.'

'Glad you like it, now let's go, Irene is waiting for us.' He thought as he began to walk back towards the door. "Alright Irene, let's get going before we miss the beginning."

"Alright, let's go!" She said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and began to run as she dragged him with her.

He stumbled while trying to keep up since he wasn't much of a running man.

Meanwhile Kurona was frowning as she glared at her inside his body. 'How dare she hold hands with my Yamato-kun!' She was bubbling while trying to keep from losing it as it took a few minutes before they slowed down in front of the theater.

"Come on, it's it's about to start!" Irene said as they gave their tickets to an employee before running in towards the room the movie was in. When they got in she dragged him to some seats and sat down while seeing the title pop up. "Yes, we made it in time!" She said with a grin.

"Phew, too much...running." He panted wiping his head.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that long." She said as she lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Oh no, I forgot to grab food!" She said before looking at him with a grin. "Want me to grab you a soda?"

"Yes….please…" He panted as she got up and began to walk out quickly.

'This is my chance!' Smirked Kurona as she carefully slipped out of Yamato's back and making it seem like sweat before sliding under the seats and after Irene. 'I'll devour you and keep you from Yamato-kun!' She thought as she left the theater in the shape of a long thin snake, making her blend into the shadows of the poorly lit theater.

Irene jogged down the hall and reached the snack bar. "Yo! I'm gonna need a large popcorn with two sodas, and maybe some snow drops."

"Ok, that'll be forty dollars." Said the busty redhead employee.

Irene dug into her pockets while Kurona hid behind one of the stands and grinned as the girl handed the employee the money. 'Time for my own snack.' She thought as she coiled her body before lunging at Irene as the employee handed her the food.

Irene however moved out of the way with her back to them as Kurona's body landed over the employee's face, causing her voice to be muffled as she stumbled back.

'Damn it, I missed! Well, it's not like I can let her live now.' She thought as the employee fell to the ground as Kurona began to cover her body and she dissolved her. 'It's for the best, she'd probably seduce Yamato-kun with these breasts.' She thought as she dissolved said breasts. 'Well, they're mine now, and I am only for Yamato only.' She thought as she finished dissolving the girl before looking around and not seeing Irene. 'Damn it!'

"Yamato's gonna love this." Spoke said girl heading back down the hall. Unknown to her a crazy slime girl was running down the hallway in an attempt to find her and eliminate her.

'I might not be able to see her, but I can hear and I'll eat her before she gets back. Yamato-kun will be sad and when he gets home I'll be there to make him feel all better.' She thought as she ran down the hall before seeing a door close shut. 'Yes, she must have went in here!'

She slid under the door and rose her face up before spotting several people in there and noticed a female figure moving near a seat. 'There you are!' She thought as she raced towards the figure, glad that she was heading towards the back and there wasn't many people in the theater. 'Once you sit down, I'm going to get you!'

She slunk over and saw her sit down before moving near her legs and quickly wrapped around them as her body expanded and moved up her legs.

"Huh, what th-!" The girl started to say before her mouth was covered by slime. "MMMMMM!"

'That's right bitch! Become part of me!' laughed Kurona as she covered her arms and began dissolving her legs to make her move down near the floor so no one would notice. 'I'm going to dissolve all of you even your...wait, where's your glasses? Damn it, did I get the wrong one again?'

The girl cried out as Kurona dissolved her head and shrunk back down while forming a hand and snapping her fingers in annoyance before she made her way out of the theater. 'Damn it, at this rate I'm going to dissolve every girl but her!' that thought alone made her ponder. 'Should I….maybe, but I'll wait and see what happens.' She thought as she began to look around. 'Where was the room they were in again?'

That's when she heard a loud roar followed by cheering. "That's probably it." She muttered before she ran towards the cheering. She came in through the doors and saw a scene of Godzilla and looked around before spotting Yamato and Irene's figures eating popcorn. 'Ok, how do I get her without letting Yamato-kun seeing me do it?' She thought as she shifted into a small snake as she moved towards them.

"Man, this is amazing." Spoke Yamato. "Granted the cgi is a little much, but it's still cool."

"Yeah, but there's no denying that they did do a good job incorporating the old version into a new movie." She said with a smile as she ate another handful of popcorn. "Hey, that reminds me, how's life been treating you?"

"Well, I did meet an amazing person recently." He said with a smile as Kurona stopped moving.

"Oh? A girl?" She teased nudging him. "Is she hot?"

"Well, yes, and she looks amazing too." He said with a grin. "I think she might be the one."

Irene gasped while Kurona felt herself blushing. "No way! You? You got with a girl? Wow, and here I thought you were gonna stay inside with your body pillow."

"No, she's better than any pillow, just amazing, she's great, amazing, and kind and just perfect."

'Yamato-kun!' Squealed Kurona turning red.

"What's her tits and ass like?" Irene asked with a grin as she drooled a bit.

"Huge and soft, and her ass is firm and just perfect, you're not going to try to steal her, are you?" He asked with a grin.

'Steal me?'

"Well if I see her and like what I see, I might." Snickered Irene. "Wait, is she at your house right now? Cause if that's true I gotta meet her."

"Well, yes, but I think she might be a bit shy, maybe later? Maybe you could get a girlfriend and we can go on a double date?" He suggested with a grin.

"Be careful, if she's got a sister just like her, I might be busy." Laughed Irene while Kurona was surprised to hear all this.

'Wait, is she...a lesbian? So she's not a love rival?' She thought in surprise while part of her reached out near Irene's leg before moving back. 'Well, if Yamato-kun is her friend then I won't have to worry about her stealing him. I'll spare her, for now.' She thought with a smile as she sneaked back into Yamato's body through the orb in his back.

Yamato munched on more popcorn before the movie came to an end. "That was fun, though I think I can't join you at the arcade, I should get home."

"Gotta go and have some fun with your girl?" Teased Irene.

"Yeah, if the night goes well I think so." He said with a grin as he began to walk out of the theater.

"Be careful, if I see her I might be tempted to cop a feel. But I gotta know, what size are we talking?"

"Possibly a J cup, and I think they just keep getting bigger!" He said as she began to drool. "And no you can't join in, that might make her more shy."

"Aw, come on, can't I at least ask her?" She groaned as she imagined it as she got a small nosebleed.

"Maybe another day, and after I talk it over with her." He said as he began to walk away. 'Hey Kurona, you interested in her joining in? Be warned, she is just going to go after you, not me.'

'I prefer Yamato-kun only, and I don't trust her enough to keep my species a secret.'

'Ok, though I can guarantee she will ask again, so maybe in the future, it could be hot.' He thought with a smile as he neared his house.

'I can do something even more hot, it's what I was talking about earlier.'

'Then what are we waiting for, let's do it!' He thought as he entered his house before closing the door behind him. He saw her seep out from his chest and shirt before she reformed and seemed taller than before. "Hey, did you get bigger? You look taller and you're breasts and ass have gotten bigger, not like I'm complaining though." He said with a grin.

"Well I had a little snack while you were out and grew." She smiled while leading him over to the couch. "Sit down and you'll like what happens next."

"Ok." He said as he sat down in his lazyboy. He saw her stomach bubble and slowly stretch out near his pants before seeing arms slowly form with a head being seen before he was looking at a second Kurona, just without any legs as she was attached to the first. "Whoa, that is hot!" He said in amazement as she slowly approached him.

"Thank you." She smiled before the second one unzipped his pants and took them off before fishing his cock out and started rubbing it. She smiled as she stared at it like it was a priceless treasure as it began to grow hard. "I'm starving for your cum Yamato-kun."

"Then take it, it's all yours." He said with a smile as she began to lower her head onto his dick. He groaned seeling her mouth move over it and saw it get engulfed completely, balls include and gripped the couch. "Oh fuck yeah!" He moaned as she began to bob her head back forth as a long slimy tongue wrapped around his dick and balls.

Kurona hummed while her clone head licked all around the orbs and she felt the sweat get soaked into her body. "I want you Yamato-kun, I want everything from you, so please, give it all to me!"

"G-Gladly!" He groaned holding the clone's head before jumping as she began to move her breasts to rub against his dick from both sides. "H-how is this possible, my dick was just in her mouth!"

"Slimey body Yamato-kun, I can drag it anywhere without letting go." She said with a smile as her breasts rubbed against his dick. "How does my chest feel?"

"It feels amazing, and bigger than last time!" He moaned in pleasure as he put his hands on her breasts. He squeezed them while thrusting his dick up and down between them and felt like he was in heaven. "This is amazing!" He moaned as he felt his dick begin to twitch. "I-I think I'm about to come!"

"Wait! I want to try something." Spoke the clone before she reached for the tip and carefully spread the slit at the center before her tongue moved down and shrunk before it started moving down into his dick.

"W-What's happening, this feels so weird!" He moaned as he felt her wiggle deeper inside her.

He gritted his teeth while feeling like her tongue was going in deeper and groaned as it was starting to move up and down. "I-I didn't even know you could do this!" He moaned as she continued to move up and down.

"I could even have it go in deeper and lick your balls if you want." She offered.

"F-from the inside?" He moaned as he felt the tongue go deeper inside him. He jumped with wide eyes feeling a sensitive spot get touched before feeling his sperm race up and into the tongue like a hose. "A-are you milking me from the inside?" He moaned in pleasure.

"Of course Yamato-kun."

"O-ok, just don't milk me dry, because then we'd have to stop." He moaned. He let his sperm rush into her before feeling the tongue slowly slide up out of his dick while he rubbed his head. "Woah, that was a huge load."

"Yes, it tasted amazing Yamato-kun, it was like drinking a thick milkshake." She moaned as she rubbed her stomach as she slowly brought him out of the chair and laid him on the ground. "Hold still Yamato-kun, I have another Idea." She said as she raised her foot above his erect dick.

He blinked as she moved it down and began rubbing it against the girth.

"W-what are you going to do Kurona?" He asked as she lightly rubbed his balls with her foot.

"Make you feel using just my feet." She said as she kept rubbing it before she grew two more legs and feet and began to rub his foot with them as well. "How do you like it Yamato-kun?"

"W-Wow! Awesome!" He groaned.

"Good, good, now let's bring it in me." She said as she began to press down on his dick, making it slide into her slimy foot and leg. "I read this is a footjob, but it can feel so much better with my body."

"It...it really is!" He groaned as she began to move her leg back and forth on his dick as it began to twitch again. "Here I go again!"

"Then give it to me!" She moaned as he shot his seed into her leg. She hummed while licking her lips as it went in her. "Perfect as always Yamato-kun." She said as she pulled her leg off his dick.

(Later)

"Take it bitch! Take it like the slut you are!" Grunted Yamato thrusting into Kurona who had split herself into and made her look like Panty and stocking on top of each other.

"Yes, yes Yamato-kun!" She moaned in pleasure. "Give it to both of us!"

"I bet this cock is better than any other's you had!"

"It is, it's the biggest I've ever had!" The Panty half of Kurona moaned in pleasure.

"Yamato-kun, make me feel good too!" Begged the Stocking half.

"I will, but until this have this." He said as he began to shove his fingers into her slit. She moaned while he moved them in and out of her while he felt his cock twitching. "I'm gonna-"

Ding dong.

"Ugh, sorry girls, I have to take care of this." He said as he pulled out of Panty as they both frowned before shifting back into Kurona.

"But Yamato-kuuun!" She whined with a pout as he put pants on.

"Sorry, but I have to answer the door, maybe later." He said as he left the room.

She frowned and moved over to look out the window and saw a mail woman waiting at the door and gained a dark look in her eyes. "She interrupted us, she's a dead bitch."

"Hey, I got a package for you to sign for!" She called as the window began to open.

"Coming!" Called Yamato opened the door with a shirt on and panted. "Sorry about that, had to….finish my shower."

"Whatever, just sign and I can get back to work." She said as she pushed a large package into him along with a clipboard and pen. "So please, sign for the body pillow and I can leave."

He smiled and took the pen before signing it while they didn't see Kurona dripping down the rooftop into a nearby bush before he gave her the clipboard and ran back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Tch, weird pervert." She muttered before turning and walking away. Before she got out of the yard a tentacle of black slime shot out of the bush and wrapped around her head. "MMMMM!"

"He's a pervert, but he's not weird." Growled Kurona before pulling her into the bush and moved down as the woman's legs kicked above the bush before they went still and drooped over the edge and went into the bush before the slime stood up and let out a small burp. "Mmm, tasty, for a distraction at least."

She stretched herself up and quickly moved up the roof, jumped inside while shutting the window and split herself before looking like the Anarchy sisters and resumed her position just as Yamato entered. "Alright, now where were we girls?"

(Later)

Kurona had stretched her lower half into a long snakes tail that she had wrapped Yamato in as she made out with him. She felt his cock slide in and out of her while her lower half hugged him all over.

'This is amazing! I never thought I would be able to experience the loving embrace of a lamia!' He thought as he kissed her deeply. 'Wait! I wonder if I can have her be a hybrid of two monster girls at once!'

'Just tell me which two Yamato-kun, and I will do it.' She thought to him with a smile.

"Lamia mixed with dragon." He replied instantly and with eager.

"Coming right up." She said as she made her upper half of her body gain more scales as two large wings sprouted from her back.

Steam came from his nose before he started moving his hips faster even with her tail around him while his arm got free and began squeezing one of her breasts. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! This is perfect!" He shouted happily.

Ding dong.

They both lost their smiles and groaned while he let go. "Hang on, I gotta get that."

"Nooooo, please, just ignore ittttt." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, this is getting pretty good-"

Ding dong.

"Ugh! Give me one sec to at least put underwear on and I won't even open the door all the way and tell them I'm busy."

"Fine." She pouted with a frown. 'Whoever this is will pay dearly.' She thought as she followed him to the door.

He opened the door slightly. "Whoever it is I'm busy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I could go around and greet the neighbors since I just moved in." Spoke a woman's voice.

"No, it's ok, I'm just a bit occupied at the moment, I'll be ready in a bit." He called as he got his underwear on. He poked his head out and saw the woman had a pink shirt on with a lighter shade for a skirt with long wavy brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Hina, what's yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Yamato." He greeted. 'Huh, she's pretty cute.'

'WHAT? She dares to be cute for my Yamato?! She will pay!' Kurona thought with a frown.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hina-san, but I gotta get back to what I'm doing, welcome to the neighborhood." He said as he began to close the door.

"Ok, see you later!" She called with a smile.

He shut the door and sighed. "Alright Kurona-chan, let's get back to fucking."

"Alright." She smiled sweetly while inwardly chuckling as part of her slunk off through the back window and moved around the house before spotting Hina nearby. 'DIE BITCH!' She thought as she followed the woman into what she guessed what was her new house. The door shut and there was a short scream before silence.

"Huh? You hear something?" Asked Yamato as he resumed grabbing her breasts.

"Nope." She said as she sensed her body absorbing the whore who had tried to take away her love. "Now get back to fucking me."

He grinned before slamming into her while her tail thumped on the ground as he didn't notice the other part of her slink back in and get reabsorbed into her body. 'Another rival gone and more mass added to my body and I get to have sex with Yamato-kun, today is a good day.' She thought as her tail grew a bit.

(Later)

Yamato looked at some onions with boredom with a small basket on his arm. "I really wish I wasn't here. Much rather be home."

"Then let's go home." Whispered Koruna who was small and at the bottom of his basket.

"I can't, we need groceries and I figured some time outside wouldn't hurt, although why you're not in my body to keep out of sight has me a little worried."

"Don't worry, I blend into the bottom of the bag, and it's not like anyones going to be looking in the bag." She whispered to him with a smile. 'And this helps me keep a lookout for any other girls.' She thought as a group of girls texting each other walked past them as one of them accidentally knocked Yamato to the ground.

"Ow!" He winced from the fall while the girl rubbed her head.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you could have bruised my skin!" The girl snapped at him with a frown.

"Sorry." He muttered as she stood up and walked off while resuming her texting. "This is why I'm not a fan of phones."

'That...bitch! How dare she blame my Yamato-kun for bumping into her while she's the one who hit him!' Kurona thought with fury as she made herself leak out of the bottom of the bag. She slid across the floor and saw the girl separate from the other ones and move down an empty aisle.

'Perfect.' She thought as she followed her down the aisle with a grin as the girl stopped to look at a product on one of the shelves.

"Hmm, don't need that, gotta watch my hips." She grinned looking at them before spotting a black spot in the middle of the floor. "Huh, was there a leak or something, what is that?" She asked as she reached down to poke it. When she did it suddenly lashed out and grabbed her hand, shocking her while it quickly began growing over her arm. "W-What the, what's happe-?!" She started before it reached her face and covered her mouth.

Kurona laughed as the girl stood up and tried running, but part of her tripped her up before the girl tried banging on one of the shelves.

"Hey Toshi, you hear something?" Asked one of the employees to the other.

"Nah."

"Like no banging sound in one of the aisles."

"Maybe it's some couple doing some freaky sex and started banging against one of the shelves."

"Ugh, man, I don't want to break that up, whoever is willing to do that is crazy and dangerous."

"Fine, but if it continues then you have to go check it out."

The girl kept shaking the shelves while Yamato had his back to it and looked at some cans with boredom. 'Man, wonder if they're gonna invent robots soon for everyone. Then I could send it to do this crap.' He thought as the shaking began to stop. 'What do you think Kurona?'

'If you want I could go get food for you, I could even shape shift into a sexy robot if you want.'

He grinned and headed off to pay for the stuff while one of the employees checked the aisle, but saw it was empty.

"Huh, I guess it was nothing." He said, not noticing the black slime moving past him.

(Later)

"Hey Kurona-chan, I've been thinking."

"Yes Yamato-kun, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I've been thinking, maybe it's time I go ahead with having a family with you. All the sex, kinks, roleplay, and easy going life is fun, but I feel like it's time we have some kids to raise. Little fellas who we can raise and get them ready for the future. Plus it would help make sure your species doesn't die out."

"Yes, I agree Yamato-kun, how many do you want?" She asked with stars in her eyes. "Ten? Twenty? Fifty? A hundred? Or what about two hundred!" She asked as she grabbed him with a grin.

"Um...I was thinking maybe one or two? How many kids do your species make at a time?" He asked with a sweatdrop.

"It depends on how much semen we've taken and how big the environment is. With how much you poured into me I would say….a few hundred would be possible, maybe a thousand if you wake up with morning wood."

"O...o...one thousand?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"You want one thousand? Ok, whatever you want Yamato-kun!" She said with a smile.

"No! No no no no." He held up his hands. "My house doesn't have enough space, and the last thing I could handle is a thousand crying babies, two should do for now."

"If space is an issue I will go get us a bigger house, anything for you Yamato-kun." She said with a smile as she began to walk towards the door.

"Like I said, let's go with two first and then see how it goes." He spoke with a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, you sure, I could still go get us a bigger house if you want." She said as she stopped moving.

"Yes, yes I am." He said firmly.

"Ok, maybe in the future, now let's see if I can limit the kids I can make in one go to two, it's gonna be tricky, my species mass produce." She said as she hald out her arm and began to focus. It slowly stretched and quivered while she furrowed her brow before the arm fell off and bubbled on the ground.

"Wow, is that normal?" He asked as the arm began to divide. "So...you sure this is only going to make two kids?"

"Yes, positive." She said as the arm separated into two blobs that began to bubble and change color as they began to form into small human like shapes. They looked like two small children curled on the floor with one pink and the other red. "There, and now we have our babies!" She said happily as she picked them up before handing them to him. "Go ahead, hold you children and name them Yamato-kun!" She said with a smile as their eyes began to open.

He gulped while seeing them look at him. "Um...well….what are their genders?"

"They're both females, most slimes are female unless they are white. Only female slimes can make females and male slimes can only make males." She said with a smile.

"Well, maybe she could be Lana." He nodded to the pink one. "And you can be Leina." He nodded to the red one.

"Those are wonderful names Yamato-kun!" She said with a smile. 'This is perfect, just me, my Yamato-kun and our babies.'


	46. Chapter 46

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 46

What if Naruto got the rabbit contract?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Training area 7-

Naruto was tossing kunai at a target to try and improve his accuracy. Only for it to hit Sasuke in the butt.

"YEOW!" He yelled.

"Oops, my bad!" he called out while trying to hide his snicker.

"Dope." He growled before throwing a shuriken at his leg.

"OW!"

"Knock it off!" Sakura yelled before punching them on the heads. "We're training, not trying to kill each other!"

"OW Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out while feeling more blunt force trauma to the head. He walked away and went to try and train somewhere away from them so he didn't hit one of them again.

As he did he didn't notice the hole near his foot that was the result of a recent sinkhole collapse. Which he fell into right about….

"AHHH!"

Now.

He went falling down it while trying to grab onto the walls. Only to find out he was holding onto a large scroll made of ebony wood. 'What the?'

Creak.

"Oh s-"

Crumble!

"HHHHHIIIITTTT!" He screamed out as he and the scroll fell down the hole together.

(A while later)

"AAAHHHHHH-"

CRASH!

"Ow…"

BONK!

"OW!" he cried out holding his head as the scroll rolled in front of him and he rubbed the spot. "Stupid scroll!"

As she scroll opened he saw it had pictures of rabbits and the moon on it, along with a woman with three eyes and two rabbit like horns petting one on her lap. It had a few blank parts to it but one name, _Kaguya Otsutsuki_.

"What kind of scroll is this? And who's she?" He looked at it before noticing the woman wasn't covered up near the 'special spots' as his nose bled from both the blunt force trauma and the nakedness of the woman on the scroll. He tried to cover it while some of his blood dripped down and moved over before crossing onto the scroll.

It slowly moved and spelled out the name _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_ as it started to glow slightly.

.

"What? My name's not Namikaze." he spoke before there was a huge puff of smoke.

-Summoning Realm, Inner Moon kingdom-

Naruto then blinked as he noticed he was in a area covered in moon rocks, carrots, mochi and lots of rabbits of every size and shape imaginable. "What the...where am I?!"

"Hello." Spoke a rabbit with blood on its teeth. "Did you come for the holy grail?"

"AHHH!" He screamed before running away from the 'killer' rabbit.

"...rude."

(With him)

He ran down a forest while looking around. "Sakura! Sasuke! Where are you guys!"

"Who?" Spoke a girl with dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears, wearing a frilly, pink nightgown and had nothing on her feet. "Who are these people or rabbits kid?"

"Ah!" he jumped. "W-Where'd you come from?"

"From the palace." She spoke with a smirk. "Names Tewi Inaba, expert of earth rabbits and," she moved closer to him. "Prankster extraordinaire."

"Wait, you're a prankster?" he asked. "I'm one too, but what palace? I don't see a palace."

"It's above you." She said pointing up.

He looked up and saw a palace of gold floating upside down and covered in carrots for an odd reason.

"So why are you here in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost? Was it to find a bunny to take?"

"What? No, I fell down some hole, got hit by a scroll, then I show up in this weird place. Where's Konoha?"

"What's that?" She asked confused.

"You know big city with ninja."

"Huh? Never heard of it and I'm over 1,300 years old." She shrugged.

"...hahahaha!" he laughed holding his belly. "Good one!"

"What's so funny?"

"You're 1,300 years old? But you're a kid."

"A kid?" She frowned. "I'm no kid, heck I know about EVERY action in history, even the sexual kind human."

He looked at her lost. "Sexual?"

"Having sex." She deadpanned. "Didn't anyone teach you about basic sex ed?"

He blushed and shook his head. "N-Nice try, but you're a little girl! I've seen people older and you don't look old at all!"

She sighed before whispering hidden secrets into his ear while also telling him how a child was made in perfect detail. After a while she moved back. "Like my knowledge kid?"

He blushed pure red as a girl with red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears with her ears standing up straight and are decorated with two accoutrement-like buttons, an outfit consists of a long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, along with a beige skirt, white socks and red shoes. Her left lapel is decorated with a crescent moon-shaped insignia, and a pocket square in her left shirt pocket showed up. "N-Nani!? Why'd you have to tell me all that!"

"Tewi, what are you doing?" Asked the girl annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Pranking again?"

"No Reisen." She whistled.

She sighed before seeing Naruto. "Hello, my names Reisen Udongein Inaba, private officer of the Lunar Rabbit Corps firearm division."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't know squat." Tewi deadpanned. "Even thought I was a kid."

"Well you look like it, even if I'm only 40 and you're my elder." Reisen chuckled.

"Keep it up and I might prank you again. Maybe peppers in your carrot ramen?"

"Hey don't mess with ramen like that." frowned Naruto. "And again, no one's told me where I am!"

They looked at each other before saying at once. "The rabbit summoning world."

"...huh?"

"You're in the rabbit summoning world, moon edition." Tewi sighed. "I mean look at the moon rocks you silly human."

"Oh and Tewi." Reisen said. "Ringo, Seiren and Rei'sen are looking for you. Something to do with the moon goddess ceremony."

"Really, its today? Wow I thought it wasn't until next week."

"Hey! Can someone just send me back home?"

"Can't." Reisen sighed. "None of us can leave unless the goddess awakens, but she's been asleep for centuries."

"What?!" he went wide eyed. "So I'm stuck here?!"

"It's not all bad." Tewi smirked. "I mean….wait." she took a sniff of him and went wide eyed. "You smell like a fox and a rabbit!"

"A Fobbit?" Reisen said confused.

"Apparently."

"I think we need to bring him to the police right away."

Naruto blinked before the rabbits grabbed him and actually flew towards the palace. "H-Hey! You can fly too!?"

"Yep, but only me and Reisen and her species. The others well they tied." She said as a rabbit with a pair of makeshift wings tried to fly off a cliff.

"I'm going to fly!" He yelled before flipping his arms and crashing to the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"And failed miserably." Reisen sweatdropped.

"Why are you taking me away? And why'd you call me a Fobbit?"

"Because we wanted to test something."

"And because you smell like one." Tewi sighed. "Which is odd because rabbits and foxes hate each other, especially for the rabbit and fox summoning clans."

"They hate us for being related to the moon and we hate them for eating us and being related to nine tailed foxes."

"Mostly the eating is part."

'These girls are nuts!'

-Rabbit palace-

They walked in as they saw a golden throne with a statue of the same woman from the scroll, but clothed and looking like a princess.

All around them were rabbits making mochi and carrot soup as three came walking up to them.

"Oh hey Rei'sen, Seiran, Ringo." Reisen smiled at the girl's.

Naruto blinked as he saw the girls, with Rei'sen has short hair, light purple, and red eyes. White fluffy rabbit ears, a black business suit over her shirt, similar to Reisen and a gray skirt, Seiran having dark blue hair, tied in a bushy ponytail, with ears similar to Reisen on the top of her head and an accessory in one of them, she has red eyes, a periwinkle dress with frills and an alternating star and crescent moon pattern across the bottom, bloomers under her skirt seem to be made of see-through fabric. She also carries a purple stained wooden mallet in her left hand, and Ringo having a pair of red eyes and short blonde hair, and two short, drooping rabbit's ears. Her outfit consists of an orange patterned crop top, yellow patterned pumpkin breeches, and a brown patterned newsboy cap. She is seen holding a bunch of dango on her left hand and a skewer with a dango on her right hand. To him they looked kind of cute, for rabbits that is.

"Hey." Ringo smiled.

"Yo." Seiran smiled.

"H-Hi." Rei'sen said with a stutter. "W-Who is that?"

"A human Fobbit." Tewi smiled.

"Huh? But he doesn't have whiskers." Ringo said eating some dango.

"And he looks more like a orange cat." Serian chuckled. "A fat one at that."

"Hey!"

"I kid you." She laughed. "Besides you're just a boy with a headband on your head."

"Hey! This is a sign I'm a genin!"

"A what?" All of them asked confused.

"A ninja."

"...huh?"

"A ninja, a person that uses chakra."

"Chakra?" They said confused.

"You know chakra."

They just looked confused as some bunnies that over heard them also looked confused as they jumped onto Naruto's chest.

He groaned while turning and walking off. "Forget it! I'll get back to Konoha on my own." But as he was about to leave the doors closed on their own as the statue started to rise towards the ceiling revealing a sleeping woman with seals all around her.

"Goddess!"

"The goddess! Her body has been found!"

"But how? She's been gone for centuries!"

"Did she make a double?"

"Let's celebrate!"

Naruto turned to look at the woman before shaking his head. 'No, just get home and forget this crazy place.' The only pro was that he was walking towards it, without him realizing it.

"What are you doing?" Tewi asked before seeing him touch the goddess. "Ah!"

"He touched the goddess!"

"Seize him and throw him in the carrot mines!"

The rabbits then took out some strange weapons and pointed them at him.

He blinked and jumped pulling his hand away. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it!"

"Take aim." They said while the woman's eyes flickered open. "And fir-"

"Yawn." The woman yawned while stretching and causing the seals to break. "Did someone forget about my body double or something?"

"The goddess! She awakens!" The bunnies cried out before bowing to her.

She stretched before seeing the boy. "And who are you that activated my body double technique?"

"W...What?" he asked confused.

"Oh right, my name is Kaguya, the rabbit goddess and ruler of the rabbit clans." She yawned again. "Tell me, how long has it been? Did my sons unite the world or is it still warring now?"

"...lady, I don't know who they are, and also, weren't you just sleeping?"

"More like dead but had my mind transferred to a new body before my original was sealed away." She explained. "And I think one of my sons called himself the sage of six paths or something like that."

His eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You know of him?" 'Must have impressed a village or something.'

"He's the father of ninjas and chakra but he's been dead for years!"

"Clarify."

"Like um….older than her." She pointed to Tewi.

"Hey! I'm not that old, and it was seven centuries." She frowned.

"What about my other son?"

"Who?"

"Hamura."

"Never heard of him."

She looked distraught at that before noticing a rabbit tattoo on his right hand. "I see, so you're the next owner of the rabbit summoning scroll." 'Makes sense since I created it for me and anyone with my family's abilities.'

"Huh?" he blinked before spotting it and went wide eyed. "Hey! When did this get on me?"

"When you touched me." She deadpanned. "And since you have it, you can summon the earth and lunar rabbit clans to aid you, with me as the boss or goddess in this case, as long as you don't tell anyone about my origins."

"Why the heck not?"

"I want a quiet life, not a I want to rule the world life. Tried that and failed so why do it again?"

"...summons?" he tilted his head confused.

She sighed before explaining what a summon was and how to use them. All the while the rabbits and bunnies were carrying on their business and making a feast for their goddess' return. "Any questions?"

"So all I gotta do is smear blood on the tattoo and a rabbit will come out?"

"Yes, but you also need chakra to make it work. For example a little bit will summon a bunny, a lot will summon me."

He bit his thumb and smeared it across the tattoo and waited.

"It won't work because we're in the summon realm, it will work only when you get back home."

"Drat!"

"And I can bring you home." She smiled. "Only if you bring Tewi and Reisen with you."

"Wait what?" Both said confused.

"They haven't been out in a long time and I think this is the perfect opportunity to learn about the world outside this one."

"Fine."

"Yes goddess." Reisen bowed before getting sucked into a black hole.

-Konoha-

And landed on two genin.

"Ow…."

"What the?"

"Ok who's looking up my dress?"

"Please get off my ears."

They all got off each other while Naruto saw they were in the forest from before and he smiled with relief.

"Who's the duck butt?" Tewi asked Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"Tewi." Reisen sighed.

"It's true, he looks like a duck butt."

"Sasuke, he's a teme."

"Ah." She smirked before pantsing him revealing his red underwear. "Makes sense to me."

"Hey!"

"What?" She asked while whistling.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked pulling his shorts up with a glare.

"Why should I say anything to you?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha."

"A what? Isn't that a tomato?"

"Stop saying that to Sasuke!" Sakura frowned.

"Nope, he's too easy to prank." She laughed as Reisen sweatdropped at that.

"You say that about anyone."

"I know, but he's so easy." She smirked before pulling down Sakura's shorts. "Just like the shemale."

'Oh crap.' Naruto thought with a pale face.

Tewi saw this before looking at Reisen, whose red eyes glowed and caused them to hallucinate.

"Itachi!"

"No no not the fat dango!"

"I suggest we run." Reisen spoke up. "My ability won't last that long."

The other two nodded before sprinting off.

(A few months later, Chunin exam finals)

Tewi and Reisen watched from the roof tops as Naruto was busy fighting against the Hyuuga branch member as they cheered for him and waited for him to summon them if needed.

The problem, he was on the ropes and about to lose all feeling in his left arm.

'Damn it, I can't lose here, I can't!' He thought before taking the blood from his wounds and smeared it on the tattoo.

POOF!

And caused a massive rabbit with six legs and as big as a elephant to appear.

" **GRA!** "

Neji and the audience were stunned while Naruto sat down and panted.

"Go get him." He panted while making another rabbit appear.

"Time for action." Smirked Seiran before causing a barrage of colored bullets to appear out of nowhere. "Taste dimensional bullets!"

" **GRA!** " The six legged rabbit roared before charging at the boy.

Neji frowned and waited before it to get close before using rotation as it reached out for him. Only to get hit by bullets from behind.

"Nice try but I can fire bullets from any dimension." Seiran laughed. "Oh and also look behind you."

He did and saw the giant rabbit charging from out of nowhere and caused him to get trampled. "GAHHHH!"

Naruto panted before summoning one more rabbit.

"Holy grail?" Spoke the rabbit.

"He's….trying to get it." Naruto pointed to the boy.

It blinked before growling as it jumped moved at Neji and tried to rip his throat out. " **MY GRAIL!** "

"AHHHH! G-Get off me!"

It bit his arms before ripping them off as Naruto nearly puked at the sight before summoning one last rabbit.

"Hey Naruto." Spoke a tall girl with long brown hair and ears with an odd outfit.

"Velvet, could you beat him up?"

She blinked before seeing the boy. "Why? You can take him."

"But he," he smirked. "Called rabbits weak and only good for food."

She glared as Tewi laughed at the prank. "Oh did he now? Well I'm going to beat him up." she then got into a stance similar to Lee. "And KNOCK HIS TEETH OUT!"

Neji went wide eyed before getting kicked hard by the woman. "Gah!" 'This is incredible pain!'

This went on for a long while before they got bored and started poofing back to the summoning realm, leaving the bloodied Neji and the smirking Naruto alone.

"Uh….winner…..Naruto." spoke the proctor.

The crowd just stood there surprised as two more rabbits appeared.

"You won!" Reisen smiled.

"Great job but next time lay off the killer rabbit." Tewi laughed with a thumbs up.

"I was a little jumpy with that one."

"Yeah he was a crazy one." Reisen sweatdropped. "But I think next time you should summon us."

"Not being rude and all but I want to prank the sandman." Tewi smirked. "Especially after he looked at you like a piece of meat, Fobbit."

"It's Naruto." he sweatdropped.

"I know." She winked before they vanished, but not before causing people's pants to be swapped with girls underwear, Anko's to be exact. This included Naruto.

"HEY!" He yelled out before seeing Anko walking towards him with a glare. "Wait no no no!"

" **Start running boy.** " She hissed while running towards him with pure hate.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as the screen went black.


	47. Chapter 47

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 47

What if we saw another guy try to get into the program?

Series: Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it, turned down again." A young man grumbled as he entered his house with a groan. 'What does it take for a guy to get a date?' He thought as he took off his shoes before heading towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. He looked around and started making a sandwich before heading to the living room, sat on the couch, and turned the tv on. As he ate his sandwich a brightly colored commercial began to play.

"Hi there!" Smiled a girl popping up with tan bunny ears which twitched. "Welcome folks of all ages, I'm here to tell you about a great new program that anybody looking for a friend or just wants to help out that anyone can join!"

"Unless I can get a girlfriend not interested." He mumbled between bites.

"The Cultural Exchange Species Program!" She smiled with confetti following behind her. "This program allows people to bring in any participant of this program back to their home to help them adjust to living amongst humans and learn about their lives. Take me for instance, I was new to all this but I found someone to show me around and we're quite happy."

"Wait, she's the type of girl that the program deals with." He said as he sat up, now interested in the program.

"Come on by and you can select from a variety of girls you won't find anywhere." She smiled while a screen showed different girls with different traits roll by her, each one quite cute or hot. "What are you waiting for? Go on down to the nearest center and you might find someone nice." She winked as the commercial ended.

"She's right, what am I waiting for!" He said as he finished his sandwich before heading towards the door. He headed out and locked up before running down the street. 'I'm gonna get myself a girlfriend!' He thought with a grin. 'Now where was that center again?'

(Later)

"Finally, I never thought I'd find it, are they trying to hide this place or something?" He muttered walking into the building and heading up to the front desk. "Excuse me."

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked as she kept typing on her computer.

"I'm here for that interspecies program thing."

"Ok sir, I just need you to fill out these sheets first then a coordinator will come and get you." She said as she reached under her desk and pulled out a foot tall stack of papers.

His eyes widened while she resumed typing. "Uh...how long does it take to finish this whole thing?"

"Not long, about an hour or three, we have to make sure no criminals or psychopaths get into the program after all."

He sighed and picked it up with a grunt before walking over to take a seat while getting a pen, and noticed the room filled with guys also filling out paperwork. "Huh, I guess I'm not the only guy who's applying?" He muttered to himself.

"This is worth it, this is worth it." Muttered one guy writing as fast as he could.

"Big tits, big tits!" Muttered another while breaking his pen. "Damn it!"

"Real monster girls, re- wait, no intercourse!? I'm out oh here!" One of the guys shouted out, making all the others stop writing.

"Oh, before I forget, there are rules." Spoke the girl at the desk. "Neither humans or monster girls can cause harm to each other, and one big harm is the one to their chastity, so if any of you were planning to have sex, then you'd be breaking the law and they'd be sent back to their home."

With that said every guy except him got up and threw the paper onto her desk before leaving with a frown. "What a rip off!"

"I just spent two hours writing for nothing!"

"I wanted free ass!"

The guys kept muttering until only him and the receptionist was left in the room, her desk now covered in paper. She turned to him and asked. "You're not leaving?"

He looked at her and the paper while letting it sink in. 'Should I go? I mean I DID come here hoping to get with a hot girl, but that's a big turn off.' He thought as he thought about it. 'Then again, it's not like I have anything better to do today, so screw it, I might as well finish it.'

'Wow, he must be persistent or have a heart of gold for these girls.' She thought as she began to throw away the half filled out forms. 'Smith is going to have fun with him.'

(Three hours later)

He panted and carried the stack off and set it down. "Done….finally…."

"Wow, I think you're one of the first to actually finish." The receptionist said in amazement.

"Now….what….happens?"

"Go down that hallway, inside the last room is a woman in a black suit named Mrs. Smith. She will take care of you from there." She said as she took his papers.

He nodded and walked down the hallway while feeling relief before knocking on the door. "Um, I'm here to see a Mrs. Smith?" He asked curiously as the door began to open to show an attractive woman in a business suit sitting down in a chair behind a table.

"Wow, someone actually finished the paperwork." She remarked in surprise before smiling. "Take a seat."

"Ok." He said as he walked in and sat down at the table. "So...what happens now?"

"Well since you got this far, that means you got the guts. Now, I take it you already got the explanation on what this program is for right?"

"Yeah, it's for monster girls to come to our country and experience our culture, right?" He guessed curiously.

"In short, yes. But were you told the don'ts about it?"

"Well, I know you can't harm them and they can't harm you, so that means no sex, right?"

"Big time. It's meant to help show we can coexist together, and it's still new, so the last thing we need is people trying to take advantage of this and harm or traumatize them since it would piss a lot of people off. Ever seen how strong an oni is?"

"No, I haven't...they're strong, right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, I'm looking after one of course." She smiled. "Now then, follow me to a room where you can meet numerous girls and decide which one you think would be a good roommate."

"Wait, right now? I thought it would take a week or something." He said in surprise as Mrs. Smith got up.

"Nope, we have tons of girls here who wanted to see if anyone would show up after airing that commercial, and it would be rude to make them wait any longer." She said with a smile as she headed towards the door. "Now come, we don't want to keep them waiting." She said with a smile as he got up and followed her.

'Score.' He thought while imagining numerous girls in his mind with cute and flirty expressions. 'Even if we can't go that far, being around girls like that is like a dream come true!'

"Now then, you will be waiting in here." She said as she opened a door to a large room that contained a large couch and nothing else. "We will send in the girls one by one so wait in here, ok?"

"You got it." He walked in while the door shut and he plopped down on the couch. "Man, I wonder who they'll send in first, maybe a cat girl or that rabbit girl?"

A few seconds went by before the door slowly opened. "Hello, is this the right room?" Asked a blonde woman as she poked her head in before seeing him.

"Yeah, come on in." He said with a smile as she entered the room before he saw her body.

She had large breasts and a normal upper half but the bottom was a large tarantulas body with eight large legs and a giant thorax. As she approached he realized she had eight eyes, a fanged mouth, her hands were covered in armor and her fingers were long claws.

He tried to not stare as she moved over and took a spot beside him while he cleared his throat. "Hi, what's your name?"

"My names Mala, what's yours handsome?" She asked curiously.

"You can call me Joey." He smiled. 'Alright so she's half spider, but she seems cute and has a big chest.'

"Hello Joey, so I heard you're the only one to finish the paperwork, apparently everyone else quit when they learned there was no sex involved." She said with a frown as she thought about the others.

"Yeah, bunch of jerks." He replied trying to sound decent.

"Yeah, though I'm kind of glad they're gone, having sex with one of my species almost never ends well, what with the eating our mates afterwards." She said with a smile.

He paled and briefly imagined her biting his head off and munching on it which gave him a shudder. "T-That sounds kind of bad…" He said nervously.

"Well, it doesn't happen always, just when we lose control, it's wired into our genes." She said as she looked down before her nose began to twitch. "Oh no, I'm gonna sneeze!"

"Oh, well I don't mind, so go ahead, every one sneezes." He said as her noses continued to twitch.

"Ah….ah…..ACHOO!" She sneezed as a large amount of webbing shot out of her thorax, covering the wall behind her and spreading out towards Joey.

His eyes widened as the webbing reached his face and covered it. He panicked and tried to get it off his face as Mala blushed red.

"I'm so sorry! That happens every time I sneeze." She said as she helped get the webbing off his face. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so...how often does that happen?" He asked nervously as he got the last bit off his face.

"Usually when it's spring." She said as she rubbed her nose. "Other then that not too often. Usually."

'Oh man, that's a lot of webs to clean up.' He thought with a frown before there was a knock on the door.

"Alright Mala, next girl's up." Called Ms. Smith.

"Ok, I hope you chose me Joey." She said with a smile as she got up and headed towards the door.

'Ok, so that'd be messy.' He thought as she left and the next girl to walk in was a girl with long blue hair, a matching tank top that strained against her breasts, but she had a long black tail with rounded fins on it as she slithered on over to the couch. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Joey, what's yours?"

"Natasha, I'm a lamprey mermaid." She smiled with her tail tapping on the ground.

"Cool, what's it's like being a mermaid?" He asked curiously as he held his hand out to shake.

She eyed it and licked her lips before leaning down and clamped her mouth over his fingers.

"Huh?" He asked before he felt a prickling on his fingers."Wait, are you biting me?" He asked in disbelief.

She moaned and sucked on his fingers while noting blood going in her mouth. 'It tastes soooo goood!' She thought as she continued to suck as he tried to pull his fingers out of her mouth.

"H-Hey! Let go!" He spoke trying to use his feet as she had a hold on him before it came popping out and he fell over the side of the couch.

"Mmmmm, it tasted soo goood! Thank you." She said as she licked her lips with a big smile.

"W-Why'd you do that?" He asked looking at the small bite marks on his fingers.

"Well, I am a lamprey mermaid, I need blood every day, sorry I didn't ask first, it's been awhile since I've had any." She said with a blush as he slowly got back onto the couch.

"Doesn't that break the rules if you drink my blood?" He thought while feeling off balance a little. 'How much did she suck up anyway?'

"No, I have a permit and Mrs. Smith said it was ok." She said as helped him sit up with a smile.

"Uh, how much blood do you need each day?" He asked holding his head.

"About a pint a day. Don't worry, I won't suck you dry, I promise." She said with a smile.

'A pint?!' He thought in fear before there was another knock at the door.

"Natasha, it's my turn." Called a voice as Natasha frowned.

"Ok, please choose me for your roommate." She said with a smile as she left before the next girl came.

First a large grey arm came through before the largest woman he ever saw crawled through the door, she was wearing yellow scraps for clothes with four small horns on her head as she crawled towards the couch. She barely managed to sit down on the couch as he was squished between her and the arm of the couch. "H-Hi, my name is Rochelle, what's yours?." She said meekly.

"Joey." He groaned out while trying to keep from losing air.

"Sorry I'm so big, I'm a gigantes and they didn't have a big enough room." She apologized.

"I-it's ok, it's not your fault." He go out as he tried to look up at her.

"A-are you uncomfortable?" She asked nervously.

"N-No." He shook his head. 'Yes! Why didn't they just expand the room if they have girls like her?'

"O-ok, I'm glad you aren't, most people get mad because of how big I am...are you mad at me?" She asked sadly to him.

"Not at all." He groaned out. "It's perfectly fine to be who you are."

"Really? Thank you, you're the first to tell me that!" She said as she picked him up and pulled him into a large hug.

His eyes widened while the pressure made him lose air while hearing a small crack. "Owwww…" He said as he was pressed against her massive breasts. 'How does this feel both bad and good at the bad time?'

She lightened up before they heard loud knocking. "My turn!"

"Aw, already?" She moaned as she put him down reluctantly. "Bye Joey, I hope you pick me."

"Y-yeah, maybe." He said with a blush as he looked at her large ass as she crawled out the door. 'Maybe a little big, plus I don't think I could handle her hugs without getting a bruised rib.' He thought as she left the room before the next girl came in.

"Hey there! Call me Cassy." Smiled the girl who had short brown hair with a canine like expression with furry clawed arms and wore a black leotard with a swishing tail and with two dog ears.

"Hey, my names Joey." He said as she sat down on the couch with him. 'Ok, she seems normal compared to the others.'

"So you wanna take one of us home eh?" She asked as she looked him ever. "Say, how often do you work out?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, well I do it every now and again when I have time, you?"

"Every day for five hours! And if you choose me, so will you!" She said with a big smile.

"What? Why?"

"Because fitness is the best thing the body needs!" She grinned standing up and flexing her arms and doing different poses while showing off her form. "This is what you can get from working hard and pushing your body to it's limits."

"Well...I'm not the exactly the most active person.." He said sheepishly.

"Then stand up and I'll get you in the mood in no time!" She said as she pulled him to his feet. "Let's start with one hundred jumping jacks to get our blood flowing!"

"What, why?" He asked as she began to do jumping jacks as there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, my turn."

"Fine, we'll finish this later Joey!" She said as she left the room before a dark skinned woman with bandages wrapped around her privates arms and legs entered the room with a grin.

"Hello, my names Cleo, how are ya?" She asked with a grin.

"Hi, my name's Joey." He responded while trying not to stare as she swayed her hips while walking over.

"Glad to meet you, and I see you like what you see~" She said with a grin as she sat down on his lap.

He blushed while stuttering. "W-W-W-What d-d-do you mean?"

"I see the look in your eyes, you like my body don't you~?" She asked with a grin as she wiggled her but on his lap. "You want to have some fun, don't you?"

"N-N-Nani?!" He cried out while feeling a nosebleed coming on. "B-but it's against the rules, we could get in trouble!"

"Oh relax, no one has to know." She whispered rubbing her finger against his chest.

Luckily for Joey before she could do anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, we're busy!" Cleo called with a frown.

"It's my turn!"

"Ugh, fine, choose me handsome so we can have some fun~." She said as she got off Joey and walked towards the door, making sure to sway her hips.

'Oh man, talk about jailbait.' He thought as she left the room. The next girl came in and she had curled horns with a spade tail and long pink hair with a red dress that exposed a TON of cleavage. "H-hi, my names Joey." He said with a blush as he tried not to look at her cleavage.

"Hello, you can address me as Cassandra." She said with a smile as she sat down on the couch. "So, you're the one who's applying to give me a home and be my servant?"

"Uh...servant?" He spoke up confused while gulping nervously.

"Yes, for I am an elder devil, the greatest of my species, someone like you should be honored to have the chance to become my servant." She said with pride as she looked at him.

'Well she's sure full of herself, and does she always dress like that?'

"So, what will my new palace look like and will there be any other servants there?" She asked as she crossed her arms, making her breasts look even bigger.

"Uh, it's just a regular house, and I live by myself." He said as she frowned.

"Hmmm, it'll do for now, I order you to choose me so I may live in this world." She said with a frown as she pointed at him.

He sweatdropped. "Uh…."

"Yo, you done in there?"

"Yes, I have ordered him to choose me." She said as she got up and walked towards the door.

'Geez, why would I chose her?' He thought with a sigh as she left and the next girl came in. She had tan skin with pink hair and red reptile legs and tail and her arms were both large red wings.

"Hello, I'm Mary, a Wyvern."

"Hi, I'm Joey." He said as she sat down next to him. "So, those wings you got are cool."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Sometimes I'm worried people don't like them cause I tend to accidentally hit people with them."

"Really? How?" He asked in confusion before she spotted something shiny on the floor.

"Ooh! Shiny!" She leaned down before her wing near him swung out and knocked him back.

"Ow." He said as he landed on the floor in a groan.

"Oops, sorry Joey." She said as she tried to help him up but had difficulty with her wings.

"It's fine." He groaned as she pulled him back to his feet.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you. These stupid wings keep hitting people and I can't do much with them so I can't use silverware or a lot of normal stuff. I even have trouble opening doors." She said sadly.

"Well that's fine, some people have trouble using chopsticks." He chuckled.

"I can't even hold chopsticks." She said with a frown. Right then there was a knock on the door.

"Open up, it's my turn!"

"Well I hope you don't think less of me for being so clumsy." She said as she walked towards the door, her wing hitting him as she got up.

"Ow." He said as she left the room and he got back onto the couch. 'Seems nice, but my place is a little cramped so she might feel down and get hurt a lot.' He thought as the door opened and the next girl came in.

"Hi!" Waved the girl who had red skin with two horns on her head and wore a tiger striped bikini while holding a big sake gourd in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Joey, I didn't know they allowed sake in here." He said as he watched her take a swig out of the jug.

She giggled. "They don't." She swayed before falling on the couch. "Ah, soft."

"Um, then should you really be drinking sake right now?" He asked curiously.

"Why not? It tastes good, want some?" She giggled as she held the gourd towards him with a grin.

"Um, no I'm go-" He started before she pushed the top into his mouth and tilted it back, letting the sake pour into his mouth. He flailed around and had to drink it or drown.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" She chanted with a smile before pulling it out of his mouth.

He panted while wiping his mouth. "Easy there, I don't drink much sake."

"You should more often, it's soooo much fun!" She said as she started to chug some more before finishing it. "Aw, I'm out, that's the third one today." She moaned as she tossed it to the side.

"How much do you drink?"

"About ten gourds a day, why?" She asked as she leaned against him.

'Oh man, if I bring her home she'll drink me out of house and home!' He thought while noticing her nuzzling against him with a grin.

"You're so warm and soooft, I could cuddle with you all day." She hiccuped happily. "We could do that and drink sake allll day."

"Um, I think I still have to chose a girl though and I think there are others have to see first." He said with a blush as she kept nuzzling against him. "Plus I don't wanna get the smell of sake on me."

"Aw come ooonnnn, pick me, we can drink and cuddle forever, please?" She asked with big eyes before there was a knock on the door. "Go away we're cuddling!"

"Hey, you have to get out, it's my turn, plus I heard there's free sake back with the others!' The other girl called as the oni looked torn between cuddling and more sake. In the end the sake won and she let go.

"Call me!"

"You never told me your name!"

"It's Lindsey!" She called before leaving the room as the other girl came in. She had blonde hair and a horse's bottom half with a green dress over her rear with a white top over her gigantic breasts and she had a kind smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Joey." He greeted. 'Woah, she's big.'

"Hello, my name is Bessie, I'm a dairy breed centaur." She said with a smile as she tried to figure out how to sit on the couch.

"Uh, you wanna take up the whole couch? I don't mind standing." He said as he got up.

"Oh, thank you Joey." She said with a smile as she sat down on the entire couch. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, seen a few girls already, how about you?"

"I could be better, I had to get her early so I wasn't able to milk myself unfortunately." She said as she looked at her large breasts. "They've swollen and it's a little uncomfortable."

"O-oh, really?" He said with a blush as he tried not to stare at them. "D-do you have to milk them every day?"

"Yes, my type have enough milk to share with those who can't make it themselves or need someone to help nurse the child if it needs milk. But the downside is if we don't milk ourselves enough they grow bigger and it tends to get painful." She said as she lightly rubbed them. "I'm just glad I haven't started lactating."

"Y-you lactate?"

"Oh yes." She said with a small blush. "Um, Joey...I was wondering…if you could..."

He gulped with a red face. "H...H...Help you?"

"Y-yes, if that's not to much I mean…" She asked as her face turned beet red.

He gulped while trying not to get too excited. "Y-You want me….to touch your breasts….bare?"

"Y-yes, I mean, it feels really bad…so could you please milk me?"

"B-but I don't have a bucket to put it in though."

"Please? I swear I'll clean it up." She begged with her hands together.

"O-ok, if you insist Bessie." He said nervously as she began to take her top off. When they bounced free he dropped his jaw. 'They look even bigger than before!'

"P-Please be gentle Joey." She said as he took a step closer to her before there was a knock on the door.

"My turn in there you two."

"No, not now, please!" Bessie begged.

"Sorry, but I was told it was my go no matter what."

"Ugh, fine, I'll be out soon." She said sadly as she pulled her top back on before getting off the couch. "Thank you Joey for at least trying to help me, maybe next time we can be roommates and you can help me then."

"M-maybe." He said with a blush as he sat down on the couch as she left before the next girl entered the room. This time she was all pink, like she was entirely pink and looked like she was made out of goop. "Hello, my names Joey." He said with a smile.

"Sup, I'm Emily." She greeted walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Um, are you made of goop?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, I'm a pink slime." She smiled while scooting closer to him.

"Really? How is that possible?" He asked curiously as she scooted closer again.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she scooted closer to him once more before she was right next to him.

"Well, how are you keeping yourself in this shape instead of falling into a puddle?"

"Oh, well slimes are naturally able to keep their form, but it varies based on type." She smiled while her legs rested on his lap.

"Oh, ok..wait, how'd you get on my lap?" He asked curiously as he looked at the pink slime.

"What? Isn't it comfy?" She asked wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling against him.

"Um...kind of, but why are you there?" He asked as he began to blush a bit. 'She feels really nice.'

"To have a nice seat." She smiled while rubbing her head against his chest.

"Um, ok...but why are you rubbing up against me?" He asked blushing while hoping she wasn't getting any ideas.

"Because I like you~" She said with a smile. "Let's play~"

"Um, I don't think that's allowed." He said as she rubbed herself against him more.

"Pwease? Just a little?" She pouted.

"I-im sorry, no, we can't." He said as he tried to look away before there was a knock on the door.

"Ok, times up."

"Aw, but I haven't gotten to play yet!" She moaned in protest.

"If you try that I'm calling security." Called the person who sounded like Ms. Smith.

"Ugh, fiiinnnneee, I'm going." She groaned as she got up and moved towards the door. "Call me!"

"Ugh…..maybe." He said as he left the room. 'Oh man, if I choose her she'll get me sent to jail for sure!'

"So, what did you think?" Smiled Ms. Smith outside. "See any girls you like?"

"Um...they're all so...interesting, it's kind of hard to choose." He said nervously.

"Well lucky for you anyone you pick, the government can help upgrade your house to make it easier for them to live there."

"Yeah, about that….I'm thinking maybe I'm not ready for this kinda program."

"Really? But you haven't even seen all the girls yet." She said with a smile as he paled.

"T-There's more?"

"Oh yes, office hours are ending so they all can't see you so you'll have to come back tomorrow, or you could stay here if you wish and spend the night." She said with a smile. "There are many girls here, we haven't even shown you a quarter of the girls that are here."

He paled and cried anime tears. 'Why me?'

(Later)

He looked drained and tired while walking back home with a wooden walking stick. "So many….so beautiful…..but my spirit can't take so much….." He muttered as he neared his house. "Maybe I just shouldn't go tomorrow, what are they gonna do, drag me there?" He asked himself as he hobbled towards the front door.

"Darling!"

He turned his head to see some black haired teen with a lamia, centaur, harpy, mermaid, and slime, and looked like him before he let out a chuckle. "Poor fool, he's got what it takes, but I'm just not ready, maybe some sleep will help." He said before his phone rang. "Huh? Hello, who is this?" He asked as he answered it.

"Hello Joey, I forgot to tell you something, I'm sending my squad to your house tomorrow to both pick you up and get measurements so we know what needs to be changed in the future."

"What?" He groaned out in dread.

"Yep, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She said before hanging up.

'My resistance can only hold out for so long.' He thought with dread as he entered his house.


	48. Chapter 48

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 48

What if Alucard dealt with a sub division of Millenium?

Series: Hellsing

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Atlantic ocean-

Going on the ocean floor was an old fashioned german navy U-boat keeping an eye on everything around it via the sonar. On the side was a golden sword with the image of a woman whose golden locks were merged with the blade. On the woman's other hand was the standard swastika with a dragon circling it as a sword was embedded in its head.

This was the lost Battalion of the Reich, the Tod Bringer zum Übernatürlichen or the Death Bringer of the Supernatural. This was a special division made by Herman Goering to find and utilize weapons of legend for the Fatherland as well as using said weapons against supernatural threats to the Nazi cause.

Inside were numerous people in Nazi uniforms keeping the ship going and with others preparing assault rifles and loading them with bullets that had clear tips with what looked like water in them. Each one also had various pieces of armor that was made of mirrors and steel, something that was used for the supernatural, more specifically a very famous kind.

"Kapitan on deck!" called one soldier as all of them stood at attention as a man with short blond hair and blue eyes with a captain's uniform walked down with the soldiers saluting him.

"Hi Reich Marshal Engel!"

"Hi." he saluted as they dropped their arms. "Men and women, ve are approaching the destination from which the last battle occurred. The place where our beloved Major met his faith."

The men and woman sniffled while tearing up as a picture of The Major was on the wall.

"Do not cry!" he snapped. "Ve are the proud remnants of what Germany had in store for our enemies. Ve vill not let emotion cloud us on this day. Ve vill avenge our fatherland, our fuhrer, and our Major, and lay waste to the land and group who dared oppose his view!" he shouted as a poster showing Integra unfurled. "Integra, the harlot who lead the supernatural forces against The Major who's only vish for a war to never end!"

They roared in rage and agreement.

"That is vy vee are going to launch our group on their headquarters, storm it, and destroy the creature who ruined the dream. Alucard!"

They shivered as one spoke up.

"D-Dracula?! But he's the son of the devil!"

"So what!" he glared at the frightened man. "Our fuhrer was above such things! Are you saying the very man who tried to bring about a glorious endless var is not vorth it!?"

"N-No. B-But he survived the plan." He gulped. "And he….destroyed London, the place where our commander Goering couldn't bomb."

"Silence." spoke a woman in the uniform with white hair and an eyepatch. "Or I vill throw you out to drown at the bottom of the sea."

"Thank you First Lieutenant Jungfrau." Engel spoke as the soldier kept quiet. "Now then men, I vant all of you to be stocked of our holy water bullets, our knives which were blessed by the fathers of our home, and to bring THAT along with. I vant to be the one to stab that monster in the heart and watch the life leave his eyes myself."

They gulped while remembering the object they secured for this job, the Lanze von Longinus or the Lance of Longinus or the Spear of Destiny, the very object that the fuhrer obtained from his homeland of Austria before the conquest of Czechoslovakia and Poland.

"Ve vill crush their skulls!" roared one man with short black hair and without the uniform as he was ripped and had brass knuckles on and slammed them together. "Their blood vill be offered to Brynhildr!"

"Calm down Second Lieutenant Ruhig. All vill come into place in time."

"Captain, ve're approaching the point." spoke up the soldier at the head of the u-boat.

"Excellent. Vull speed ahead!" He raised his hand up. "Hi Hitler!"

"Hi Hitler!" they all chorused with the same salute as the ship sped up as we cut to Integra in the mansion.

And right now she was busy looking at her tea as she saw Seras reading a magazine about ammunition and other types of guns and rocket launchers.

'I wonder if I could have Walter upgrade my guns to some of these.' She thought before noticing her master was about to sneak up on her. "Master I can sense you."

"I know." He said with a smirk. "Which is why I came prepared."

She blinked before turning around to see her master's head inside out and oozing with maggots and flies. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Boo." he chuckled while Seras fell down with a pale expression and passed out. "Seems that was a little too much for her."

"It was. Especially after you did that old trick." Integra sighed.

He fixed his face up. "It works every time when you were still a young girl, which you are still."

"Back then I didn't have a sword, do you want me to show you payback for all those times?" she asked with a cold look.

He shrugged. "You're no fun master."

"That's just fine." she took another sip before hearing a whistling sound followed by a loud explosion and shaking in the mansion. "What the bloody hell?!"

"I think it's the neighbors."

"This isn't the time to joke."

Seras slowly woke up with a groan before hearing another explosion. "What? What's going on?"

"We're under attack." Alucard spoke sensing the multitude of enemies. "And from the feel of it they're vampires. Low class ones but they have something….godly on their grubby hands."

"Just perfect." frowned Integra walking out. "I'm getting Walter and having the security team try to hold them back before you and the police girl take them out."

"Wait master. I have a better idea."

"What is it Alucard?"

He smirked as we cut to the area where the explosions occurred from.

"Charge!" called Engel as he and the group rushed into the side of the mansion after using their rpgs with them looking down the halls. "No guards? Pathetic. All of you spread out and eliminate anyone you vee."

"Even kids? What if they are blond?"

"Then take them in, they vill make good soldiers once vee burn this area to the ground and bring back Millenium."

They saluted before going in three directions of the mansion with Ruhig taking the basement, Jungfrau the first and second floors, and Engel the upper floors.

"This is gonna be a breeze." remarked one soldier. "No alarms or guards, their security sucks."

"Vea, even I find this lacking." spoke another soldier while noticing the lights begin to flicker, but not just with them, but all around the other areas the group went to.

As they went deeper they started to feel the temperature drop while hearing the doors creak a little.

"Vat vas that?" asked a soldier to Jungfrau as he and the others looked around.

"No clue, now hush." She ordered while nearing a child's laughter coming from one of the halls.

"He he he."

All of them held their guns up while listening to the sounds of small footsteps. They then noticed that it was getting closer to their position.

"He he he." The laughter spoke while the lights flickered even faster. "He he ha ha."

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" spoke Jungfrau with a frown.

"He he ha ha." The voice laughed before a small figure walked towards them. It was a child with long blond hair that covered the face. "He he he."

"A child." spoke a soldier lowering his gun. "Vat's he doing here?"

"Play with me." The child said while the lights flickered even faster. "Play with me."

"We don't have time, who are you?" asked the woman keeping her gun up while tightening her grip.

The child looked at her before the lights suddenly turned off as a loud unearthly scream was heard along with the sound of sucking and crunching.

"AHHHH! HE-GAHHH!"

The lights turned on as all the soldiers except the woman were dead and turned into broken bodies as the child looked at her with bloody hair and hands.

"You're it."

Her eyes were horrified before she aim and started shooting at the child.

The child then vanished as it was revealed she just shot her own soldier who was alive.

"Gah...Luten….." he gargled before falling flat to the ground.

She gasped and ran over before turning him over. "Look at me! Don't you dare give in soldier!"

The soldier looked at her before jumping at her and ripped her throat out.

She let out a gargle and held the spot while trying to stop the bleeding and gasped as she moved away from him and tried getting back on her feet.

"Play times over." He said before jumping on her and started to consume her with black tentacles that came from his eyes and mouth.

"AHHHHH!"

Her scream echoed while the two groups stopped and heard it.

"Vat vas that?!"

"It sounded like lieutenant Jungfrau!"

"Oh no, did she….get caught?"

"Nonsense! She's the first lieutenant! She can't get caught!"

Bzzzzzzz.

They blinked while hearing a chainsaw somewhere near the kitchen.

"All of you be quiet." frowned the large man as they slowly moved forward. "If you see something, shoot to kill."

"Yes sir."

They headed towards the kitchen before noticing the smell of rotten meat emanating from the door.

Bzzzzzzz.

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up."

Bzzzz BZZZZZ!

RIP!

CRUNCH!

" **Meat.** " Spoke a demonic voice from the kitchen. " **Meat.** "

All of them held their rifles up and looked around. Inside was a massive kitchen with body parts and blood stains that were reminiscent to a slaughterhouse. But no one was there. Not a single person or thing.

"What the fuck?"

"Show yourself!" growled Ruhig cracking his knuckles.

Bzzzzzzz.

They looked around the room for the buzzing before they heard stomping sounds from right above them.

And lo and behold a massive humanoid monster with black skin, red eyes with slits, it's hands and toes were literally chainsaws as its teeth were that of a meat grinder. " **Meat.** "

They looked and screamed as it dropped down and began firing at it. But it shrugged it off before ripping them into meat slices as it tore through them like paper.

" **MEAT!** "

"RAHHHH!" roared Ruhig charging and tackling the creature into the counter before slamming his brass knuckles against it's cheeks over and over. "Your blood vill be spilt everywhere!"

It growled before unexpectedly havings its entire stomach area rip in half as teeth the size of bayonets chomped down on the man's arms.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain before gritting his teeth and slammed his forehead against it hard. "SHOOT IT!"

BANG BANG BANG!

The creature was shot and bombarded with shells before it went down.

Ruhig hissed as blood dripped from his stumps and panted. "Damn beast."

"Lieutenant! You need medical attention!"

"I'm fine, just a scratch." He said before noticing that his hands, skin and bone, were starting to melt along with anyone of the soldiers that got away with scratches. "Vat the…"

"Ahhh! My skin is burning!" screamed one looking at the steam coming from his arm.

"Lieuten-" one tired to say before melting into a puddle of primordial ooze.

His eyes widened while those that didn't get scratched were shaking in fear.

" **Meat.** " The creature growled before ripping the man's head off with its jaw and crunched it down.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the others before turning and rushing out of the kitchen. They ran and ran before getting impaled by spikes that appeared from the walls, floor and ceiling. They choked and felt immense pain while we cut over to Engel as his group who heard the sounds.

"Reich Marshal? What was that?"

He scowled. "The others...they've been killed."

"What? But how?! They fought those American and British scums in the past and won!"

"This just means that monster is vorse is then vee thought. Keep your guard up, we must find that Integra harlot and end this, vee vill use her as a hostage and lure Alucard out."

They nodded as they continued to walk through the dark hallways of the mansion. All they heard was their own footsteps as the soldiers kept an eye and ear for anything. All the while unaware of the shadows moving in the corner of their eyes.

One of the men stopped and looked at a painting of a knight and scoffed at the artwork before something lashed out and his mouth and scream was muffled before getting yanked back into the darkness.

Another soldier looked behind him and blinked before getting sent into the shadows so fast he couldn't scream or make a cry for help.

Another stopped and blinked looking behind him. "Hans? Adela?"

"Vat's the holdup?" spoke Engel with a frown looking back.

"I don't know sir." Spoke a soldier. "But is the Lanze von Longinus safe?"

"Of course it is, it vas the very spear used on Jesus Christ, the holiest man in all of Christianity. No monster of the night can withstand its power. And do not forget, it vas used by the Fisher King who brought the sacred objects to Britain after the crucifixion." he looked at the group and frowned. "Vee are missing two soldiers."

"Ve are?" one soldier turned and blinked while noticing a red trail on the floor. "V-Vat is that?"

One looked down and touched it. "It looks like….blood."

All of them raised their guns while Engel moved over and saw the trail went down a side hall and slowly walked down as they followed. This hall was darker than the other and was shorter with something pinned on the end wall.

What it said was ' **Devilish Meals of filthy Nazis** '.

"S-S-Sir? B-Below it." squeaked one soldier with wide eyes feeling his blood run cold.

"Vhat?" He asked before looking down and saw all his men in a bloody pile but it was now turned into a massive flesh doll with the stitches still fresh as blood ran down the body. His eyes went wide as he heard some of his men hurl. "S-Stand your ground! This is proof that monster is near."

They readied their weapons, but they felt the temperature lower to near zero in an instant.

Engel pulled out a small gun and looked around before hearing a thump and turned to see one of his men's helmets fall to the floor, but with no trace of him. "Vat?!"

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

More helmets fell as one by one the soldiers vanished behind the Reich Marshal's line of sight.

He gulped and looked around before growling. "Vhere are you?! I know you're there you demon! Vhy do you think ve're here?"

That was when he noticed the door behind the doll open as it tumbled down into the dark void.

He frowned and slowly moved near the case, but as he opened it he momentarily saw a brief image of his men's decapitated heads there with no eyes as he pulled his hand away and saw the case was still shut. He then took it and slowly walked down into the dark pit of hell that will await this man and the beast that rules it. 'Damn this place.'

He heard his footsteps echo in the darkness while steeling his nerves and keeping in mind why he was here.

As he stepped towards the bottom he noticed that the walls were crumbling and were covered in vines. He kept going while feeling the place go on forward.

After a while he came to a door with an inscription on it. What it said was _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_ or in English _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here_. And it was written in blood.

He held the case tighter and pushed open the door and entered. Inside was a simple room with nothing but a coffin of wood in the center of it. He walked over and set the case down before opening it up as a light came out of it.

The Lance of Longinus, was a long spear of solid copper with a bronze tip covered in dried blood that gave off a bioluminescent light which felt both holy and tragic at the same time.

He held it up and looked around. "If you are trying to kill me, then you vill have no chance monster."

That was when Engel noticed the door slammed shut while the sound of faint laughter was heard in every direction imaginable. He looked around while trying to use the glow from the spear to see anything.

"He he he he." The laughter spoke while getting louder. "He he ha ha ha ha!"

Engel growled and held it with both hands. "Quit hiding and face me you bastard of a monster!"

The coffin opened up slightly as bats flew out of it and covered the area like a fog.

Engel took a stance and looked at each of them with hate.

The bats looked at him while also glaring as a figure rose from the coffin in the familiar shape of Alucard.

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to die of boredom waiting for you and that accursed spear."

"So Alucard, vee meet at last."

"And you are? Oh wait I know, Reich Marshal Engel Doofenshmirtz." He smirked. "Were those your men I took care of? I'm disappointed, your precious Major had more interesting vampires then those mere younglings."

"Don't play tricks with me vampire!"

"Tricks? Who said I did anything like that?" He spoke. "But I have to say, taking their blood into my being was like tasting sour milk, disgusting."

"They will be avenged, with your head!" he roared lunging at Alucard and thrusting the spear towards his head.

He dodged it before grabbing his head, only to be repulsed by the light. 'Still potent. I have to change tactics.' he jumped back while pulling out his guns as Engel smirked.

"Mere mortal guns will do nothing against this holy spear."

"I figured that out." He said before shooting at the ground as he made a hole and jumped down it.

"You von't escape!" Engel jumped down. He landed in a very strange location with never ending passageways to various room and chambers. 'What the?'

"Welcome to the Hellsing dungeons, where the family experimented or contained creatures like myself for decades before my master changed the management." came Alucard's voice from all around. "And your new home, if you survive that is ha ha ha!"

He growled and looked at a door before moving over and kicking it open. "Show yourself creature of the night!"

But inside was just a skeleton of a werewolf from the First World War, German from the looks of it too.

"Aw, now why would I do that?" He asked from behind the Nazi. "It's more fun doing this."

"HA!" Engel swung around with the spear. Only to hit the air. "Get out here and fight!"

"Try and find me before I kill you and you've got a deal." He laughed as the lights turned off. "But mind the walking dead."

The doors opened as several zombies from the nineteen fifties bashed their way out of their confinement and groaned.

Engel frowned and spun the spear before thrusting it and tearing through some which disintegrated into dust while he began to do the same to the undead coming closer.

"Brains." One groaned while moving closer and closer to him.

"Brains."

"Brains."

"Begone!" He yelled as more zombies appeared from the doors. He kept destroying them with ease and eventually all that remained was dust around him. "Finally."

That was when he noticed that the dust was reforming into Dust Devils, spirits of twisters and sandstorms from the Americans, and they look hungry.

"Feast on his flesh!" One hissed before they spun around like mini tornadoes.

(A while later)

Engel scowled as he walked away from the remains of the Dust Devil's. "Damn this vampire. Damn him to hell!"

That was when a door opened slowly to his right. He took a stance and got ready for another fight. But instead there was nothing but darkness. He narrowed his eyes and slowly looked inside without seeing movement.

SLAM!

He turned as the door shut behind him.

"Reich Marshal." Spoke Jungfrau's voice from the darkness. "Are you alright sir?"

His eyes widened as he looked around. "Jungfrau? Is that you?"

The figure of the First Lieutenant stepped toward with a serious expression. "Yes it is. Now let us get away from this accursed place."

"How did you get down here? Did he kidnap you?"

"Yes, but I escaped. And so must ve." She said while looking very worried.

"Don't vorry, the spear vill pierce through this door with ease, stand back." He then stabbed the door hard as it was stuck between the hardwood. "Gah! Damn it!"

"Sir, vould you care for assistance?" Jungfrau asked while her shadow moved a little in the darkness.

"No, I vill take it down in no time." He said while struggling to take it out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He yelled while not noticing that the woman's form was changing.

"Alright then. I'll just let you take it out then."

He yanked his spear back and stabbed it back in with a growl. 'Vy isn't it breaking down?!' That was when he noticed that something was behind him as he was yanked away from the spear and thrown against the wall. "Gah!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alucard smirked. "You should have realized that when the Spear of Destiny is used by anything with ill intent that it would lose its power. And now it's so weak that it can't even hurt a ghoul. I have to thank you for making my job so much easier."

"N-No! Where is Jungfrau? Answer me demon!"

"I ate her." He smirked darkly. "I made sure to eat her, the brainless Nazi and the rest of you before I took care of you. After all," he changed his voice to sound like Jungfrau. "I need souls to serve me."

He went silent in shock while holding the spear out, but his hands were shaking. "S-Stay back! I will cleanse the world of you! You...you...monster!"

Alucard laughed before yanking the spear out of his hands. "This thing won't be cleansing anyone for the next hundred years." he then pierced Engel in the heart of it. "And even if it could, your soul wouldn't be that easy to cleanse low life scum."

He gasped before it was pulled out and saw Alucard positioning the spear to a certain spot. "N-No!"

"Hold still. I'm a little rusty with my title." He spoke while moving his arm back and slowly pierced him from the groin. "As the Impaler!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

(Ten long agonizing painful hours later)

"Gah….y...you…." Engel groaned as the spear started to push against his jaw.

"Save it." He frowned while taking a cup and started to drain the body of blood. "You'll need your sorry excuse of a tongue when you reach hell."

That's when Integra's form entered and was smoking a cigar. "So, this is the leader of that group blowing holes in my mansion?"

"Yes, he's from the Tod Bringer zum Übernatürlichen battalion. And apparently they have an entire U-boat full of holy weapons and artifacts including the Spear of Destiny." He said while drinking the blood. "They wanted to kill you and use the spear to cleanse me to avenge the Major."

"Ah, I've heard of them, a minor battalion under that bastard who worshipped him almost as much as Hitler, maybe more." she remarked walking over and looking down at him. "Did you really think you'd make it far little man?"

But the man expired from the trauma and pain.

"I'll have Walter and the police girl haul all of their supplies in, no use to leave them lying around or some idiot will grab one and try this again."

"And what about this?" Alucard asked pointing to the spear. "While it's not capable of cleansing anything it's still a holy item worth something to the Vatican and their lackeys."

"Hmm, I think I'll put it up for auction." she smirked. "See just how much it's worth to them, then double the price."

He shrugged before pulling it out of the man. "Alright master."

"Make sure to clean up the mess you made."

He smirked while letting the shadows consume the body as he disappeared into the darkness.

'Great, first nazis and now their fanclub, I swear if a bunch of ex-wives show up I'm taking a vacation.' thought Integra.

All the while Seras was busy trying to get out of the still 'haunted' mansion and it's 'monsters'.

"Master!"

"Play with me."

" **MEAT!** "

"HELP ME!" She screamed while running away.

'Oh dear, this is going to be quite the work.' thought Walter seeing the rotten meat. 'Seems I'll have to use the flamethrower.'

'I hope this happens again.' Alucard thought with a smirk. 'This was the most fun I had in years.'


	49. Chapter 49

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 49

What if Maleficent was Jaune's mom?

Series: RWBY and Sleeping Beauty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Amity Colosseum-

It was the start of the third match of the round one portion of the Vytal Tournament with JNPR from Beacon vs BRNZ from Shade. Everyone was cheering for each side for various reasons.

Some for betting rights and the other half to see some action. However, Jaune was getting nervous since this was his first time here and he had a sinking feeling something was going to happen very soon.

Just as the match was about to be called, a large raven with a sharp yellow beak, yellow claws, and pink bags under its eyes flew onto the blond's shoulder and glared at the other team.

"Um….what's with the bird?" Asked May Zedong pointing at it.

Jaune froze seeing it and gulped. 'Oh no, no no no no! Not her!'

The bird then glared at the rest of JNPR before looking at Jaune's sword which started to turn pure black.

The blade then started to gain dark green fire which shot out and caused a massive firestorm in the middle of both teams.

The firestorm raged on until a shape appeared from within as the entire blaze was extinguished.

"Caw." The raven cawed before flying towards figure's shoulder which became more apparent as the figure took the form of a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned woman with yellow eyes, an atora with black horns. She was clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges with a dress with the same color pallet but with some red instead of purple, underneath her outer robe which showed her D cup chest and semi large hips, and wears a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it on her left hand. In her right hand she carries a of twisted birchwood staff encased in gold and surmounted by an engraved lotus bearing a glowing green crystal orb at the tip.

'Oh no!' Jaune thought in horror as the woman looked at him with a look of anger masked in passive temperance.

"Well, well, quite the glittering assemblage." She said looking around. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and how quaint, even the rabble." She looked at the opposing team at that last part before looking at Jaune with her piercing yellow eyes. "I find it most disappointing that I wasn't invited to this event, Jaune Le Fay Arc."

"W….What the…." muttered Weiss in the stands as everyone was blown away and confused as all hell.

"W-Who is that?" Ruby asked while feeling like she knew her from somewhere.

"Wait mother, I have um….an explanation for that."

She looked at the raven as she started to pet it. "We shall see. Now give your explanation and remember, nothing escapes your mouth but the truth, understood?"

He gulped. "Um….the invitation probably got lost in the mail, I mean you know how it is with Scrolls." he chuckled nervously.

She looked at him before starting to chuckle and then all out laugh like a mad woman.

"He he-"

"FOOL!" She yelled as she shot lighting at her staff at the boy. "IDIOT! IMBECILE!"

ZAP!

ZAP!

KABOOM!

Jaune jumped around to avoid the lightning while the audience was stunned and didn't cry out in shock.

CLANG!

She tapped her staff on the ground as a loud clang was heard. "What a mockery you are to the forces of evil."

He sighed. "Mom, do you really gotta bring that up now? Can't we discuss it AFTER the tournament?"

She looked around before looking at the opposing team as she made them nervous. "Very well, but don't expect my departure to be a permanent one." she then turned into a glowing ball of green fire as it went into the stands and landed near the scared RWBY while the raven appeared on the materializing woman's shoulder.

"Uh…..what just happened?" Port whispered to Oobleck in the announcer's box.

"I don't know. I don't even know her."

"Feel we should stop the tournament?"

"Maybe but if she can create lightning and green flames, I don't know. Especially if that's the extent of her powers or not."

Port cleared his throat. "Uh, ignoring what just happened, let the match begin!"

(A while later)

Jaune sighed while trying to think of a strategy against the team.

"Caw." Spoke the bird landing on him.

"Not now Diablo!" he snapped before ducking as the female sniper from the other team nearly got him. "They're pretty good, at this rate we might not push through."

The bird looked at him before eyeing his still black sword.

"What no! I'm not going to do that!"

"Caw caw caw!"

"I wanna win without any dark magic, and that's that, so stuff it."

"Caw." The bird said while making Jaune pale.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Caw caw." It cawed with a smirk.

He groaned before pointing his sword out. "Darkness of ancient shadow, shadow of power. Bring forth the night, and send these fools to Nyx!"

The sword glowed a blackish yellow before causing a massive cloud of darkness to envelope the opposing team.

"H-Hey! What's going on?"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Guys, make sure they can't get out." Jaune told his team before saying. "Thorns of rose, rise of flora. Bring forth a forest of killer flora!" he then slammed the sword into the ground as thorns and other poisonous plants sprouted and covered the darkness in a ring of plants.

"What...the….hell?" spoke Ren with wide eyes.

"You can say that again." Nora said before noticing the other team slowly getting out of the darkness. "Oh no you don't!"

KABOOM!

The explosion launched them back in while the team moved in closer and spread out on the sides.

"Just what is he?" Weiss muttered.

"A member of the fairies." Spoke the woman while looking slightly bored.

"Um, what?" spoke Blake being careful not to piss her off.

She turned to her. "A fairy, a being that comes from the earth. Such as myself, however I wish to distance myself from the irritation of the good fairies."

"So they're real?" spoke up Ruby. "Does that mean every other myth is real too?"

"Yes child." She spoke before noticing her eyes. 'Just like that princess. I guess her bloodline survived the traitor's dominion over my lands.'

"Even Sleeping Beauty?"

"Even that one."

"But aren't fairies meant to be, you know, tiny?" asked Yang.

"No, that my child is a simple spell of shrinking." She waved off annoyed. "But I have no need for such a spell. For I am the most powerful of my kind."

"But if Jaune is a fairy too, then why hasn't he….mentioned anything before?" asked Weiss.

She raised an eye to that. "I haven't the faintest notion."

"Jaune, just what's that cloud do?" asked Pyrrha.

"It's just a ball of shadows. They can't see us but we can see them." He said before noticing the girl sniper stumbling out.

"Damn him." May growled before seeing the boy. She brought her weapon up, but Nora was faster and knocked her back in with her hammer.

"Not this time ginger!"

"Hey!"

"Light to darkness, shadow to dawn. Turn this girl into my servant." Jaune spoke as a mass of green fire hit May and caused her neck to be branded with a dragon mark. 'Stupid bird.'

"H-Hey!"

"Relax, I just made you into a servant." He said with a slight groan. "I didn't take anything away from you but you're now going to be summoned to my aid regardless of location."

"What?!"

"It's either that or me having to turn you into a toad." He spoke as the other teammates were knocked out. "Besides, now my mom won't make a fuss about it later."

The girl looked stunned as the crowd was silent.

Clap clap clap.

"Bravo my son for gaining your first minion." The woman clapped slowly. "That is what the name of Fay stands for."

Jaune groaned at that.

"Uh, Team JNPR wins this round." spoke Oobleck with not that many people clapping, still floored.

"Jaune." Ren said as they walked out of the arena. "Just who is she?!"

"The mistress of all evil." He admitted as his mother appeared near the exit without her bird for some reason. "And my mom."

They looked at him in shock as the woman looked at Jaune disappointed.

"You ran from your training Jaune Le Fay Arc." She spoke. "And just when I was about to name you my apprentice."

"Hold up! Time out!" Spoke Nora. "First off, what was that stuff you did Jaune? Second, why is your mom so dark? And third! What in all of Vale is going on?!"

ZAP!

Nora went wide eyed as she was now a small slug.

"What an irritation, even more then those good fairies."

"Mom! She's my teammate!"

"I know, but rudeness does not get you far in life. Remember that well."

"Uh….so….how did you do that?" asked Ren cautiously.

She turned to him while returning Nora to normal. "I am a fairy, one that has lived for countless centuries and before your grandmother was conceived."

"Wait, then that means…"

"You're old!" Pyrrha said with wide eyes.

ZAP!

Only to get turned to stone.

"Anyone else care to try my patience with such banter?" She spoke with an angered tone.

"Mom!" snapped Jaune. "Change her back and go home!"

She rolled her eyes before fixing the girl. "As for the 'go home' aspect of your threat, I shall not."

"Why? There's plenty of darkness, storm clouds, and dead plants there. None of that exists here, at all."

"Then why do I sense a mass of darkness just outside this kingdom's walls." She spoke while Diablo reappeared and landed on her scepter with a lock of black hair in its beak. "Good my pet, you've served me yet again."

"Jaune? Can I talk to you in private?" whispered Pyrrha urgently.

He nodded while leaving the woman as she looked at her scepter with a dark chuckle. 'Oh no, not another spell!'

"Jaune, I'm so lost. I mean...fairies? And your mom is that old? Sorry by the way, but if that's true, then...how old are you?"

"Yes I'm a fairy, a dark one to be exact." He chuckled nervously. "And my mom's like about….2,500 or more years old, she never told me the exact details. And I'm still the same age as well myself, I don't stop aging until I hit my thirties."

'Good god!'

He groaned. "I prayed she didn't find me, but she did, and now my new life is over."

"Huh?"

"Well I was trained to be the king of all evil, but I wanted to be a hero. So I kind of snuck out when she and Diablo, the raven, weren't looking."

"Wait what? But you're kind not evil!"

"I'm sadistic and prone to evil deeds, that's my nature but I've kept it under control." he glanced at his mom. "But now with her around, I can't be a hero and she'll keep nagging me over and over 'you must stand tall and have them begging for mercy' or something like that."

"But can't you just confront her?"

"Um no." He deadpanned. "She's stronger than me, wiser than me, has the powers of hell and all things evil at her disposal and she can change her shape into anything!"

"..."

"And she was the one that cursed Sleeping Beauty in the fairytale."

She gasped while Maleficent walked over.

"My son, has this girl heard of any forbidden knowledge?" She asked with a frown.

"No mom, she hasn't." he sighed. "And why stick around? If you're so worried about an apprentice or ruler of all evil, just go and make another baby, you got literally all of time to find some other dude and make one."

She frowned even more before zapping him into a lizard. "I suggest you hold your tongue. Speak not about my personal life or your fool of a father in my presence."

He stuck his tongue out before going back into his regular form with his arms crossed. "Says the one who always rambled on about him in her sleep."

ZAP!

Jaune found himself now small and in between a large ant lion's jaw. "AHH!"

"Care to repeat that child?"

"Nevermind!"

ZAP!

He sighed as he returned to normal.

"Now I suggest you tread carefully with your words lest you become something worse than a antlion's meal." Maleficent said coldly.

'How can she say that to her own son?' Pyrrha thought in shock.

"Um, well mom, I understand you want me to rule the forces of evil, but…."

"But what?"

"I kind of want to be a hero and do something other than cause chaos."

"Are thou mad?! You realize that your own mother was killed by a hero long ago!"

"And came back after a few years."

"Yes, but why would my own flesh and blood become the bane of all evil?"

"Because causing chaos is boring! I mean, all we do is hate, kill, maim, burn, destroy, it's all the same! At least being good shows SOMETHING different each time, plus have you seen the weather around here? I'm actually getting a tan instead of looking like a skeleton with armor on."

"Yet you also know that evil can appear in many shapes and forms." She frowned. "Good always fails in the end. Nothing can change that, and thou tan does not suit you."

"Oh for the love of…." he facepalmed. 'It's like talking a brick wall into playing eye spy.'

Pyrrha looked at them as she saw Cinder walk by with her team in tow.

'The plan is almost complete.' Cinder thought with a smirk. That was when she noticed the woman.

"Hey look it's your mom." Mercury joked to Emerald.

ZAP!

Only to get turned into a snake with a silver tail.

"Insolent little whelp." She frowned before looking at the two girls. "I see you're this animal's owners, taken heed in raising your pet lest they lose something important."

'What the….did she just use black magic like Salem?'

"What did you do to him?!" Emerald cried out.

"I changed him into something more akin to his nature." She spoke while Diablo flew back on her staff and glared at them. "The same fate shall be yours if you cross me child."

Said girl frowned while Cinder picked Mercury up and made the thief follow her away. All the while the bird careful followed them from a distance. "What the heck is her deal?"

"Hiss."

"Emerald. That woman is like mistress Salem." muttered Cinder. "We have to tell her."

"Wait what?" She said shocked as they entered a room as they sat down while the bird perched on a ledge and watched. "She's a witch too? But how is that possible? She's the last one in existence, that's what she told us!"

"I don't know what she is, but Salem needs to know." she replied pulling her Scroll out and hitting the number.

" **What?** " Spoke the woman while looking like she was taking a bath. " **I'm busy with something here.** "

'Is that a rubber ducky?'

"I'm sorry mistress, but we….discovered a woman who seems to use dark magic, like you."

" **...what? Just what does this woman look like and what kind of magic did she use?** "

"She did this to Mercury." Emerald held up the snake.

"Hisss."

" **That is impressive magic, but give me what she looked like.** " Salem smirked before Cinder described the woman and started to turn even paler. 'N...No, but she's been dead for centuries!'

"Any idea who she is?" asked Emerald.

" **S-She's Maleficent.** " She stuttered. " **The dark fairy and….true mistress of evil.** "

"Who?"

" **Maleficent! The dark fairy!** " Salem snapped in fear. " **The one that cursed Aurora in the ancient days when the Grimm were nothing but imagination!** "

"But a fairy can't possibly hold up to your strength." Cinder spoke up.

" **But she can! She was so powerful that she can summon the very frost! Bring down eternal sleep! And become a dragon, not a Grimm, but a real dragon of hell!** " She roared. " **And she was my master for one hundreds years until I lost a battle with her!** "

That made their eyes widen while Diablo snickered.

" **And she…** " she gulped while the rubber duck squeaked. " **Was the one to curse me with this body.** "

"What?!"

" **And she would have killed me if I didn't created the portal to the Grimm's world within the Twin Deities' tomb. I thought I killed her that day but….** "

"Caw caw."

They turned and saw the raven before the bird cawed again.

" **Stop that familiar!** "

Emerald jumped up and reached, but it flew away from her.

"Caw caw caw!" Diablo laughed before flying out the window.

"Crap. I'm sorry Cinder."

"Mistress, what should we do about the invasion?"

" **It's terminated.** " She spoke while looking paler than normal. " **None of us will survive if she gets involved. But why did she come?** "

"Something about her being that Jaune dork's mom." spoke Emerald.

Salem went deathly pale as her iris dilated. " **Oh…..shit…..** "

"What? He's just a wea-"

" **But he's the heir to the position of master of evil! If he's her son then he's likely as powerful as her even more if you do something stupid to them! The Le Fay family is the most sadistic fairy family in history!** "

"So the entire plan is ruined?" asked Cinder with dread. "Understood, I'll let Neo know."

" **Good, but if you find them again. Run! Run as fast as you can or you'll be killed or cursed forever!** "

Boop.

"Hisss." Mercury hissed while annoyed he didn't turn back to normal.

"Wow, I've never seen her that scared before."

"The same and she's never scared."

"Who knew a dork like that would be a fairy with a scary mom." Emerald spoke.

"Yes but we must be careful, if that show of power from the mother was powerful think about the boy's power." Cinder spoke while eyeing Mercury trying to move down Emerald's chest. "Mercury, I don't think that would help your condition."

"Hisss."

"Then again maybe I need a coin pursue." frowned Emerald.

"Hisss."

(With Jaune)

'Ugh why did she have to curse me into the form of a dog?' He thought while in the shape of a pitbull. "Arf arf!"

"Aw how cute!" Nora smiled while petting him. "You look so cute!"

"Why did you do that?" Asked Pyrrha to Maleficent.

"So he learns who the master and who's the apprentice is." She spoke while Diablo landed on her scepter and cawed into her ear. "Ah excellent my pet."

"Um, do we wanna know what it said?" asked Ren.

"Don't trouble yourself." She spoke. "Now I must watch the festivities." she then walked off. "And Jaune, the curse will last until the next match so let this be a lesson for disobedience."

"Arf arf!" 'Yeah yeah, blow hard.'

ZAP!

He then noticed he was human again but was now the mirror version of Nora with green and black clothing.

"Now it's until sunset of the seventh day."

"What? But I didn't do anything!"

"Word of advice, close off your thoughts to one that can read it." She spoke before leaving the four alone.

"Fuck."

"So Renny." Nora smiled. "Want to do a threesome with my sister?"

"NO!"


	50. Chapter 50

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 50

What if a man found Bigfoot, but was shocked at what he saw?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As buses come to collect children for summer break, and fraternities and sororities say bye to thier brothers and sisters for the summer as well, a man who lives a lone, begins packing for his own plans this summer as well. He had short brown hair, wore a green shirt with tan shorts, and had brown hiking boots was rubbing sun lotion on himself.

He packed everything into his car as he saw kids and college students leave. 'They can go and play all they want, but I'm gonna go off and improve my body. A hike in the country is gonna do wonders.' He thought before starting the car.

He drove on by and out of town and up to a more solitude road towards the woods. As soon as he stopped the car, he started to unpack and set-up the tent.

He whistled and took a deep breath of fresh air with relaxation.[

After getting the tent put up and wood for a fire, he then went out into the woods, looking for something to cook. 'Okay Manny, you've been down this road many times, the lake with the best salmon ever is just up ahead.'

He climbed up a hill and spotted the lake while hoisting his pole and tool box up. "Since it's the beginning of summer, let's start big, with the best bait!"

He found a spot and put bait on his hook before casting it out. 'And now the waiting game.'

(Five minutes later)

5...6...damn, 6.8, so close to a new record." Said Manny before taking the fish back. He put the fish in his bucket and got up before heading back to camp. As he walked, he didn't notice the rustling in the bushes, merely dismissing it as little animals.

When he got to his campsite he started getting the fish ready.

"Aw, yes, I missed this salmon, can't wait for it to finish cooking." He smiled licking his lips while hearing more rustling in the bushes. "Hey, you may wanna turn back, there's only one fish." He said to the unknown. "If you're a bear watch it, I got a gun."

"Don't shoot! I'm endangered!" The feminine voice panicked.

He jumped and saw the rustling get worst.

"Endangered? What do you mean endangered. Humans aren't endangered...not unless you count the Native Americans...b-but anyways! Come-out, with your hands up!" He warned pulling a small pistol out and cocking the hammer.

"I'm not human, I'm a sasquatch! But still though, don't kill me!" That's when it came out.

His eyes widened as he lowered his arms. 'Holy...shit.'

"Hi...I believe you humans have given me the name Bigfoot." She was 7 feet tall, had some muscle, but not the very buff kind, her bust size was 5 centimeters close to an F cup chest, her ass matched the size and roundness of her chest. Her dark brown fur had the softness of velvet and was shining. Finally, she had the face of a pygmy marmoset.

"B-bigfoot? You're the mythical Bigfoot?!" He said, pulling out his phone

"Wait! No phone!" she jumped back into the brush.

"Okay fine, but please come out, I wanna see the legend with my own eyes!" He spoke putting his phone and gun away. "No phones or guns."

Bigfoot peeked her head out of the bushes. "You promise?" She slowly walked out while glancing around.

"Still can't believe I'm meeting the Bigfoot." He smiled looking her over. "I just never expected you to be..."

"Female?"

"Cute and sexy up close."

She blushed and covered her face. "D-Don't say that."

"So if you exist, do the other sasquatch's exist?"

"Yes, they're distant relatives of mine."

"Skunk Ape?"

"Cousin Stinky."

"Abominable Snowman?"

"Yeti Santa."

"Hibagon?"

"Japanese Uncle."

"Wow...so wait, does this mean you're really the missing link between human and ape?"

"What? Where'd you get that from?"

"Well that's what a lot of scientists have said."

"Well we aren't, we're just a species of great ape found all over the world." She clarified.

"So wait, if that's true, how old are you all?"

"Centuries, but nowhere near our expiration date." She smiled with pride.

"Is it possible for a human to breed with a sasquatch?" He asked.

"Um...maybe, I've never done it, why?"

"Because my dick is hard, looking at your body is making me horny." He admitted with his shorts feeling tighter.

"Uh...we could try..." She replied with a bright blush. "B-But...are you sure?"

"I Manny, wanna make this my most manliest moment yet!" He declared trying to sound tough. 'Even if I'm a virgin.'

"I don't know...I may have done it with a lot of times...but I never thought I'd do it with a human."

"Well, what if we did it in my tent?"

"Well okay...b-but just this once, so you can have an interesting experience this summer." She relented while Manny jumped for joy in his head.

They got into his tent, Manny quickly pulling off his clothes. He looked over her body and tried to keep from drooling.

"Wow...I haven't seen anyone lust after me this much since the Honey Island Swamp Monster."

"What's he like?"

"Amazing chef."

"Nice." Said Manny, pulling his underwear down. His dick flopped up while she looked at it.

"Wow...you're bigger than a lot of the non-sasquatch cryptids."

"Really? Thanks, that just boosted my confidence cause I was worried it would be tiny." Then Manny sat down. "So are you wet down there?"

"Well not yet."

"Want me to warm you up?"

"I wouldn't mind." She blushed and sat down, spreading her legs, exposing her vagina.

Manny smiled and crawled over while brushing his hand against it.

Bigfoot felt a jolt.

"Wow, it's so smooth and warm." He said before taking a lick. 'Hope I don't get a hairball.'

She let out a gasp while trying to keep from kicking him away on accident.

Manny then pushed his tongue further, trying to get inside her.

"AH!"

'This tastes good, very hairy, but good.' He thought while dragging his tongue up and down as she squirmed.

"You're doing a lot better than half of the guys I mated with." She spoke up. "They never really paid much attention to licking me down there." She added as Manny's hands slithered their way to grabbing her ass. "YIPE!"

'That squeaky gasp sounded cute.' He thought while slowly caressing her bottom.

"If I'm stimulated this much, I might just cum." She spoke up with a blush.

'I wonder what that would taste like.' He thought, going rougher, building up more pressure.

"Ah! Manny!" She gasped as her pussy juice splashed all over. "AHHHHHH!"

Manny pulled back, face drenched. "Wow, you were backed up."

"I haven't had a lot of action since Tsul 'Kalu dumped me last summer." She replied. "Turns out he wants a hunter as good as himself to be his mate."

"Well you sure saved me trouble on taking a shower." he joked.

"Well...shall I do you next?" she asked. "Lick your cock?"

"That'd be hot." Manny sat back and Bigfoot crawled over to Manny's manly cock.

She grabbed it and started to lightly rub it.

"Please rub it with your monkey tits."

"Hey."

"Um...please rub it with your gigantic and smooth breasts?"

"Better." She smiled before sandwiching his dick between them.

"So silky smooth!" He gasped out with wide eyes.

"Thanks, I do my best to make my fur to be like velvet." She explained before moving her chest up and then down.

"Wow!"

Bigfoot then kept her mouth open, so his dick would slide right in. When her lips touched it Manny felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"You're so amazing and you barely did anything!"

"Never had a girl do this before?"

"Nope, mostly because the sorority in my neighborhood likes to bother me by scaring away my dates for some reason." He admitted with a groan.

"How mean." She replied, moving faster. "Then cum away while we're alone."

"Will do." He groaned while his dick started twitching.

"Ooh, I can feel it! Cum in my mouth." She said, and then put his dick and balls in her mouth. She sucked on it like a straw while he went wide eyed and felt the cum get sucked right out of him. 'His load tastes better than a 3rd of the cryptids I've slept with.'

He panted with a goofy grin. "That was amazing."

"If you thought the blowjob was amazing, I wonder how you'll feel once we actually mate."

"Should I get on you or are you gonna bounce on me?"

"I'm very submissive."

"Then lay on your back."

Bigfoot, laid on her back, and showed her pussy again. He grinned and moved on top while rubbing his cock against the slit. "Just go inside already, I need a good fuck!"

"Gladly!" he pulled back before pushing in with a groan.

"Oh, yes!" She moaned. "Don't be afraid to get rough!"

"Gladly." He started off hitting hard. He slammed in and out using his body weight and strength.

"Wow, you might just be able to take on the Devil Monkeys with this kind of strength!"

"Ha! Never underestimate a horny person!" Then Manny thrusted harder.

"Oh god yes!"

"This is the number one best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Then cum so hard that this'll be burned into your memory!"

He groaned and strained before his seed went shooting inside her.

She screamed in so much pleasure. "MANNYYYYYYY!"

'And now I am a man, a man who had his 1st time with a legend." He thought while landing on top of her.

"So how was I?" They asked at the same time. "You first."

They blushed, looking away.

"Well...I better go now, I have a lot of stuff to do...catch you next summer?" Asked Bigfoot.

"Big time."

"Okay, I'll be gone in the morning."

"That leaves us time to cuddle." Manny smiled as he and Bigfoot repositioned themselves so they were hugging each other. He rested his head on her chest while sighing in relief.

The next morning, we see Manny, all by himself. He woke up to see she was gone.

"If only the world wasn't trying to hunt down these myths and legends, I'd be able to be with her forever." Manny said to himself, before hearing his stomach growl. "Time for breakfast."

He got up, put on his clothes, and got ready to make breakfast.

Meanwhile...we see Bigfoot, traveling across the forests.

'I hope Manny will be okay, now that he got good look of me, he's gonna encounter more cryptids...like the one who lives in that part of the woods.'

As Manny walked down the path, looking for bird's eggs, he was completely unaware of the next cryptid to greet him this summer.


	51. Chapter 51

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 51

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doubloon mobile flew over the heads of one big construction site, the reconstruction of an entire city.

"Those poor people, at least they have the courage to show they won't be beaten, by rebuilding thier home." Said Dorothy Dark.

"Yeah kid...it's unforgivable of what my sister did." Said Bombardment Sign.

"Well, we're gonna put a stop to your sister once and for all!" Assured The Poke. "I just know it."

"Thanks."

"So where's your house?" Asked Coin Dude.

"We're almost there." he replied as he lead them the way through the site. They landed and Bombardment Sign opened the door.

"Hey Murt! I brought a lot of guests!" He called out.

"Murt?" Asked Wereneko.

"He got that name because his parents are high. He's also my roommate and crime fighting partner."

"Hey dude!" he called walking out with a joint. "Woah...dude, there's a giant cat behind you."

"Don't worry, she's a superhero like us." Bombardment Sign replied as they all came in.

"Oh, alright. Hello everyone, I am Gunman Ultimate."

"Going by the name, I assume you're just a mercenary." Sergeant Literature deduced.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm the guy who single-handedly prevented a zombie apocalypse 10 years ago."

"Oh, you mean you stopped the zombies from escaping Canada?" Said Electroman 2. "Yeah, I read about that in an article. Can't believe an ordinary human actually purged a whole 5,000 zombies on his own."

"Oh trust me, I have my ways. Anyone wanna sit down and watch scary movie while borrowing my bong?"

"Sure, I'm up for a movie, just as long as I'm between Heart Breaker and Lady Mink." Said Lone Wing.

"You can hide behind me during all the scary scenes shorty." Heart Breaker replied.

"Litty? Can I sit next to you? I'm kind of a scaredy cat."

"Sure." 'Why is she so interested in me?'

"Can I cuddle up next to-" Then Electroman 2 interrupted Dorothy Dark.

"No sis."

"Too bad, I'm cuddling you anyways."

"Hey Poke, wanna-" Then Coid Dude was interrupted.

"I'm married."

"Drat!"

"Don't worry friend, you can hide behind me."

After everyone was settled in, they watched the scary movie, unaware of who's back in town.

"Get ready brother, tomorrow night is where I send the both of us to Hell."

(Next day)

Everyone was helping the town's reconstruction. Lone Wing lifted tons of materials around, Heart Breaker lifted twice as much, and the Electroman 2 lifted even more than both combined with one arm. Wereneko and Lady Mink climbed up and down the construction sites, bringing materials up. The Poke, Sergeant Literature, Coin Dude, Bombardment Sign, Gunman Ultimate and his Doubloon Bot were hammering nails, spackling cracks in the concrete and brick walls, etc. When someone accidentally fell off a building, Dorothy Dark and her stretchy powers saved the day. Ice Cream Blob was of course, refreshments. They worked all throughout the day until the school bell rang, signaling it was quitting time for the day.

"Phew...thanks everyone, it's getting close looking like an actual city again."

"You're welcome, but where is..." Then Lady Mink was interrupted as a huge explosion!

"Danger!" screamed a man running for his life.

They looked to where the citizens were running.

"Okay, guess it's time to kill your sister." Said Electroman 2.

"Gunman Ultimate, let's end this together! Everyone else, just cut a path through that marching army!"

"On it!"

Heartbreaker was used by Lone Wing as a battering ram! Everyone else being Bombardment Sign's shield! Cutting through until they made it to the other side.

"Okay, you guys protect the town, me and my partner got this."

"What about you?"

"I know my sister, this isn't part of her usual plans, I think she's telling me that she's ready to die."

"For real?"

"Yeah! Now go!"

"What a crazy cool guy." Said Coin Dude, as Bombardment Sign and Gunman Ultimate ran off.

"You said it."

meanwhile...

"So, which lair is it this time? I still can't tell the lairs in correlation to her attack patterns."

"No lair this time. This time she wants to see us at the Summer Camp all 3 of us went to."

"Oh...you mean where you both saw explosions for the 1st time?"

"You got it."

"Oh..." That's when Gunman Ultimate thought back to when they were kids. Vern was frightened from thier 1st ever explosion, while Fern was amazed by it. 'That must've been the moment she went crazy...how stupid of me for not realizing.'

They ran past a sign saying "Welcome to Camp Kaboola-Moola." As they got in closer they saw more explosions.

"She wants our final battle at the Mess Hall."

"How can you tell?"

"I dunno, maybe the fireworks spelling "let's go to hell in the mess hall?" "

"Oh...right..."

So they both kicked down the doors and upon instinct backflipped to avoid the bomb waiting behind the double doors!

"There you are brother! It's about time."

"Fern! You've been a danger for too long, we're finally making progress fixing our home! And inorder to make sure they citizens are safe, me and Murt have to kill you!" Then they ran towards her as she started throwing bombs!

"Bring it!"

That's when Gunman Ultimate stopped Fern's bombs with his bullets while Bombardment Sign hot her with some of his own bombs! She fell back from the explosions before using her own bombs to send the mess hall tables flying at them.

That's when Gunman Ultimate transformed! "Alright, I charged up into Machine Gun mode!" Then his bullets flew faster!

Seeing his opening, Bombardment Sign threw an electric bomb! The bomb exploded and unleashed a scatter shot of lightning bolts! Fern dodged, but was then shot by Gunman Ultimate!

"Got you this time!" That's when she disappeared with a smoke bomb! "Aw come on! You're not a ninja!"

Gunman Ultimate took a bomb to the back!

"A smoke bomb is still a bomb!"

"Bitch!"

"Get up partner!" Shouted Bombardment Sign before distracting Fern with a Flash Bang!

"AH! My eyes!"

He ran to the fallen warrior. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"How's the status on Laser Gun form? Is your power close?"

"Yeah, I should be!" That's when he transformed and was now holding laser pistols.

Fern recovered from the flash and then disappeared with another smoke bomb, hiding claymores under debris!

"Damn it! I'm getting tired of that ninja trick."

"I can't see her, I think she's planting traps! Get ready!"

She ducked down in the kitchen and listened closely.

"Let's flush her out!" Bombardment Sign jumped into the air and began spinning around throwing mini missiles, on the floor, Gunman did the same, spinning around and firing off laser blasts! They hit and began blowing up the claymores all over. They looked around, not sure where she was, until Gunman Ultimate took an explosive arrow to the chest plates of his armor and was blown away! He rolled out of the Mess Hall and debris blocked his path!

"Crap!" That's when Bombardment Sign was grabbed from behind!

"Let's die!" She then pulled out a trigger for the bomb vest strapped to her, under her shirt!

"Vern!" Focusing all the energy he had, Gunman Ultimate turned back into Pistol Form as all the charged energy went into his Shot Gun, to unleash a powerful blast, the destroyed the debris!

"A new trick?!" Gasped Fern before getting elbowed by her brother! "Ah! You bastard!"

Bombardment Sign then slapped her with a stick of dynamite, before running to get away as that bomb blew!

"Partner!" Shouted Gunman Ultimate.

"She's dazed! Hit her with everything you got!"

That's when both men rushed her with tons of bombs and bullets galore!

'Uh oh.' Fern screamed in pleasurable pain as this happened! Once the rushing stopped...we see her laying on her back. "Dammit bro...I was trying to take you with me...why couldn't you die with me? We could've been wed by Satan in unholy matrimony."

"Sorry sis, but it wasn't gonna work out."

"Maybe in the next life." Then her already cold dead eyes got even more cold and dead.

Meanwhile...

"Whoa, that was the best explosions I've ever seen, too bad she couldn't win...uh...dog guy, you're up!"

"Right!" Then he stood up and left the room. 'I think I've humped Wereneko silly too many times, this time I focus and kill her!'

Back with Bombardment Sign and Gunman Ultimate returning to the city.

"Hey guys, we managed stop the other before bad guys before any real harm happened to our hard work." Said Electroman 2. "Now, if you can all excuse my vampireness." He then held down one of the criminals.

"What are you..." That's when he sunk his fangs into the poor guy! "Aaaaaaaah!"

"Uh...so I guess we don't know where to go next since my intel is traveling with us." Said Coin Dude, looking at Dorothy Dark.

"Actually, I do have a friend spying."

"Who?" Asked Electroman 2.

"It's Spectra, she's using her light bending camouflage to blend into thier room and spy."

"Spectra?"

"One of our robot friends, we'll talk about it later. So does she know where we gotta go now?"

Dorothy then checked her phone. "Akihabara, Japan."

"My hometown?"

"You worried about your lose streak against Big Bad Dog?" Asked Sergeant Literature.

"Just surprised it's my turn, feels like it came and went so fast."

'How are we gonna help her if she always loses to her arch nemesis.' Thought everyone.

"We better get going now." Said Bombardment Sign. "Hey partner, take care of things until I get back."

"You know I will."

Everyone then loaded into the Doubloon Mobile and were now off to Japan.


	52. Chapter 52

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 52

What if the girls found a place where they got respect?

Series: Bikini Chainmail Squad

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Our story begins in the dead of night as Ginger, Daisy, and Shaka, snuck into a foreboding castle.

"Stay sharp girls, remember this is our first assassination job, if we botch this no one will ever take us seriously." Ginger said to her team.

"Relax girl, with the three of us here this guy won't know what hit'em." smirked Shaka.

"Daisy, we're here to assassinate the Monster King, Goldarion, remember?"

"Uh huh, and...what does assassinate mean?"

The two girls groaned at her naivety.

"Look Daisy it's simple, we get to Goldarion's bedroom, kill him in his sleep, and get out before we're noticed."

"Oh! Now I get it, but why?"

"Because the King himself gave us the order, now let's go." Ginger said as they moved on into the castle courtyard. They noticed some guards walking by and ducked behind a shrub while holding their breath. The guards were a pair of large anthropomorphic primates in fullbody metal armor.

"I thought I heard something, but I don't see anything." the first guard spoke.

"It's okay man, everyone makes mistakes." the second guard replied. "Let's check the outside and see if there's anyone there, if we find any intruders you can get first slug at them."

"No no no, whoever see them gets the first crack at 'em. We agreed on that it's only fair." the first guard said before the two walked away.

"Huh, didn't seem as savage as I thought." whispered Ginger. "Let's get in one of the halls before anymore show up."

They entered the castled and stayed in the shadows while they snuck through the halls. Ginger made sure Daisy didn't wander off when she saw a suit of shiny armor while they spotted a pair of double doors with some shield insignia on them.

"This must be it." Ginger said bringing out her sword. Her friends did the same while she slowly opened the door and walked in with the other two following.

They approached the bed and looked at the short figure that rested upon it. He had red skin and was garbed in golden armor with large purple gems on his arm bands and helmet. The moonlight shined through the window and reflected off the armor giving it a shimmering glow.

"Man, this guy sure is obsessed with gold." muttered Shaka.

"Pretty, do we have to kill him?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, if we don't then the King will throw us in the dungeon. Now on the count of three, all of us stab our swords into him, even if one breaks and he wakes up, we'll have time to muffle him and make sure at least one gets in." She said before raising their swords. THREE!"

As they brought down their swords Goldarions eye opened and a burst of energy sent them flying.

"Ahhh!" they cried out before crashing against the wall.

"Owie, that hurt." Daisy whined.

"Shake it off girl." Said Shaka.

"W...What was that?" spoke Ginger before they saw Goldarion sit up in his bed and turned towards them with an angry gaze.

He threw off the blanked and his three taloned feet met the floor as he stood with his tail swishing. "Who are you? How did you get in here? Speak!"

"Well I'm Daisy, this is Shaka and that's Ginger, and we came here to...assassimate you?" spoke the blond.

"Daisy!" Ginger and Shaka snapped.

"Assassimate?" he looked lost before narrowing his eyes. "Do you mean assassinate?"

"Yeah! That's it." Daisy smiled.

He growled while they stood up and he clenched his hands. "Well you're rather crude assassins, but that just means I'll deal with you without trouble."

"Whatcha gonna do shorty?" Asked Shaka with a confident grin. "You ain't got no weapon."

"Oh believe me, I don't need one." he said pointing a finger at them before the tip glowed, "Bang." a beam shot out and hit the wall behind them.

Their eyes widened as they looked at the smoking hole.

"Uh, Gin… I think we might be out of our league here." Shaka spoke as they looked back and saw his finger glow again.

"You might be right, run!" She yelled before they rushed out of the room.

"Guards! Intruders! Seal all the exits!" Goldarion called as he rose from the ground and flew after them.

The girls bolted down the hall while passing other guards who started chasing after them.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think the king sent us on this mission to get rid of us." Shaka commented while looking back as they ran.

"But that's crazy, the King loves us." spoke Daisy.

"Not all of us." Shaka said looking at Ginger.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Well you are the reason men have to wear bikini chainmail, and that time you taught a group of men to hit themselves in the nards as a confusion tactic, and don't forget that Coot fruit incident."

"Hey! Don't go blaming all this on me when I was trying to help, when's the last time you bothered to do anything productive?"

"Um girls they're gaining on us." spoke Daisy while a group of gorillas with spears and armor came up closer while trying to stab them in the back with the spears.

"At least they're not aiming at our butts like back home." Ginger quipped.

"In here." Shaka grabbed them and pulled them into the Ballroom. She shut the door as they heard the guards run past it before it slowly went quiet.

They sighed in relief before the top of the door was blasted creating a hole before Goldarion flew in.

"Did you really think I wouldn't look in here? This isn't the first time someone's tried to kill me in my sleep."

"Great he can fly." groaned Shaka.

"Now hold still, I want to get this over with quickly so I can go back to bye you filthy Harlots."

"Harlots? HARLOTS!?" Ginger snapped making the king flinch.

"Oh boy." muttered Shaka shaking her head.

"He's gonna get it~" Daisy sang and giggled.

"I'm sick and tired of people thinking we're some sort of whores just because of what we're wearing!" The redhead yelled while stomping towards him, fury burning in her eyes, and her teeth grinding.

"Uh….well...they do show lots of skin."

"This is regulation armor you dumbass! You think I like looking like this and playing along with the boner bait stereotypes?! I HATE IT!"

"You did it now, you pushed her button." Shaka remarked.

"I love it when Gin gets mad, it's funny." Daisy jumped up and down with her breasts bouncing.

Goldarion froze from the sight before his nose started to bleed and he quickly covered it as his face went redder and he looked away. "C-Can you please tell your friend to stop jumping?" he asked. "Its making me feel uncomfortable."

"Wait, what?" Ginger looked confused while turning to Daisy's bouncing chest while he wouldn't turn around. "Are you...are you embarrassed?"

"Who wouldn't?" Goldarion questioned as he looked back for only a second. "With all that skin showing, it's so indecent."

"Oh really?" she grabbed his face and made him look at her chest. "You mean like this?"

"Gah!" He yelled and pushed her away. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Wow, seems mr. big bad and golden can't handle out clothes." smirked Shaka crossing her arms and 'accidentally' making her chest jiggle a little which made him go wide eyed and cover his face.

"Stop that! Why must you torment me vile temptresses!? I have done nothing to you!"

"You tried to blow a hole in us! That's not nothing."

"Oh and I suppose you wouldn't fight back if someone tried to kill _you_ in your sleep?" He Questioned tapping his foot.

"We were ordered to that by the king." spoke Daisy.

"Plus you're a monster." Ginger said.

Goldarion moved his hands from his face and looked at them with wide eyes. "Are you saying the only reason you tried to kill me was because I'm a monster?" He Questioned in a dark voice.

"Yup." nodded Daisy without hesitation.

"Oh that is so typical!" Goldarion yelled in anger. "I am so sick of all these racist comments that all monsters are evil! I'm Goldarion the Benevolent for god sakes!"

"Hold up, say what?" frowned Shaka.

"You're not a bad guy?" Asked Daisy.

"Of course not! I'm one of the nicest guys around, just ask my staff and people, I help build homes for the homeless, make regular visits to the orphanage where bring toys to the children, and even make generous donations to the hospitals."

"Awww, that's so sweet." the blond gushed.

"Honestly I don't buy it." Ginger said. "I mean look at you,all decked out in gold?"

"This? It's Bio-armor. It's part of my body."

"Sure." she grabbed the front and tried pulling on it. "Nice...try!" she grunted and pulled harder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go, that hurts!"

"Uh, Ging? I think he's telling the truth." said Shaka.

"Oh come on, who has golden armor on their bodies?"

"It's like the exoskeleton of insects." Goldarion defended. He pulled her hands off and sighed in relief. "Look, how about you all stay for the night and you can see how wrong your King is? Tomorrow I'll show you around town to prove some monsters aren't as evil as you were led to believe."

"How do we know you won't just end us in our sleep?" asked Shaka.

"I swear on my honor as king no harm will come to you."

"Ooh, he swore, that must mean he's serious." whispered Daisy. "We're in!"

"Daisy." groaned the other two.

After Goldarion spoke with the guard to stand down he lead the girls to one the finest guest rooms for them to spend the night.

"Ooh girl, look at this place." smiled Shaka looking around. "This would take an arm and leg just to look at."

"The beds are super soft and the pillows are so smooshy." Daisy giggled jumping around making Goldarion's nose bleed again when he saw her breasts jiggle.

He looked away while clearing his throat. "Rest up and I'll have someone let you know when breakfast is ready. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some rest."

Ginger watched him go and turned to the girls when the door shut. "Are you two really gonna trust him?"

"If this is a trap, consider me trapped." Shaka shrugged and jumped in an empty bed with a sigh.

"Yeah Ging, you should really lay down." Daisy spoke.

"But what if this turns into one of those slave trading things I've heard? Where girls get taken and sold off to some rich guy or a group of them for all sorts of horrors?"

"Then we just fight our way out, we beat down a Necromancer, a dragon, and more goblins then I can count."

"Come on Ging, lay back and lets hit the hay." Daisy yawned and rested her head on her pillow.

"Ugh, fine." she grumbled and walked over to the last bed. "But if something happens just remember I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, just get some sleep girl." Shaka rolled over and just sank into the comfort of the bed.

'I know he's not right, I know it.' Ginger though resting her head on the pillow. 'I'll stay up all night waiting if I have to. No matter how soft the bed is, even if it does contour with my body, like I'm laying on a cloud.'

(Next day)

Ginger was fast asleep drooling a little bit. The others were snoring in the beds without a care in the world. Daisy was laying in a position where her rump was in the air as she giggled and Shaka was on her back and had her leg open.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello?... Are you decent?" asked a blue humanoid tigress as she peaked in. "Ohmygoodness!"

The girls kept sleeping away while the tigress moved her head out with a blush. "The king warned they were an unusual group." she said clearing her throat and steeled her nerves. She went back in and cleared her throat. "Girls, breakfast is ready." she spoke up and clapped her hands.

They groaned and began to slowly wake up.

"Good morning ladies. I hope you slept well."

Ginger blinked and saw they were still in the bedroom and not some weird dungeon. "God dammit! I fell asleep."

"Man, that was the best sleep of my life." spoke Shaka stretching out while keeping her legs open.

"Mhhh, Mommy I don't wanna go to school." Daisy muttered still half asleep.

"Breakfast is ready." spoke the tigress while averting her gaze. "Do you require more...concealing attire? Perhaps robes?"

"Why? We're pretty fine like this." spoke Ginger.

"It's just… well…. I don't mean to be rude miss, but are you…. a dominatrix?" she asked Ginger.

"What?!"

Shaka snorted and covered her mouth while daisy lifted her head looking more awake.

"I'm sorry! It just that outfit and the positions your friends were in I just assumed...well there's really no shame in it. I mean to each his or her own and all that. I'm not one to judge what people do in the bedroom."

"Nononononono! We are not like that!"

"Oh, I see." the tigress spoke and cleared her throat, but still not meeting her gaze. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to the dining hall." she said and walked towards the door trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Go on Mistress Ginger, lead us." chuckled Shaka while Daisy yawned.

"Don't start." Ginger growled.

The girls followed the tigress while Ginger managed to keep Shaka from making anymore jokes. Surprisingly all the other monsters they past acted the same way as the king. The tigress stopped and gestured to some seats, which they took, before a few others laid down plates of food in front of them as they blushed nervously and minded their gazes.

"Wow, such service."

"Mhh. The food smells pretty good too." smiled Shaka.

"Just be careful in case it's poisoned." Ginger said before seeing Daisy already started eating. "Daisy!"

"Yummy, I got love in my tummy."

"What if that had been poisoned?"

"You ever think you might be a little paranoid?" asked Shaka. "I mean look at them." she gestured to the place as the monsters ate without bothering to look at them and seemed content. The ones across from them seemed antsy and avoided eye contact.

"You should really try this, it's suuuper good!" Daisy practically moaned blissfully taking another spoonful in her mouth.

Ginger groaned before taking some of the food and bit into it. Her eyes went wide as explosion of flavors hit her taste buds in a perfect blend. "Oh...my….god. This...this is…. I have no words to describe it."

"Delicious? Great? Amazing?"

"Something like that. I can't believe I'm saying this but, my compliments to the chef."

"See? Told you~" Daisy sang before a horn was sounded.

"His royal benevolence, King Goldarion." announced a rabbit standing at the door before the monster King walked in.

"All hail King Goldarian!" the monsters cheered.

"Thank you everyone." the king said as he walked in. "Now I understand many of you are concerned about the break in and attempt on my life," he said as a few of them glanced at the three women, "but fear not, as you can see I'm quite alright and we will see to the castle defences to ensure this never happens again. No one under this roof or in this kingdom will be hurt so long as I reign."

The monsters cheered with Daisy included.

"Long live King Goldarion, may his reign be long and prosperous." the rabbit said before the king sat at his personal table.

"Long live the king!"

"Wow, when was the last time our king gave a speech like that?" Shaka asked her friends.

Daisy tapped her chin and counted her fingers. "Never."

"Ging, I think we had this guy all wrong."

"Still seems too quick to believe." Ginger said as she continued to eat. "Every kingdom has its flaws."

After they ate the staff left to do their work while the women were instructed to meet with the king.

They walked up to the throne while the other monsters left the hall.

"Ladies, I hope the meal was to your liking."

"It was da bomb." smiled Shaka.

"I never tasted anything so good." Daisy smiled and licked her lips.

"It was pretty decent."

"Now about last night," he spoke and stood up and put his hands behind his back. "I wanted to apologize for my use of excessive force."

"...what?"

"I understand things might be confusing but my father believed the best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend, and sometimes I forget his teachings."

"And we're sorry for the whole assaminating." spoke Daisy.

"Not the sharpest sword on the armory is she." he asked Ginger and Shaka.

"Nope."

"I see." he nodded. "Anyway I hope now you see that not all monsters are evil."

"I'm still confused, the King always made it clear monsters were evil and up to no good." spoke Ginger. "I mean, the closest thing to being nice is to make people lower their guard."

"Some yes, but here monsters are more civilised. But you are aware that your kingdom has been in downward spiral, morally speaking, yes?"

"That's putting it mildly." spoke Shaka.

"Do you know your kingdom's main exports are marital aids, body glitter and stripper poles?"

"We do, now."

"Just what sort of kingdom focuses on items that are about showing off your body and for possible pregnancies?" he asked, "And the elven kingdom, don't get me started."

"Well they sell other stuff, like new nipple covers." smiled Daisy. "We even have a stock of sparkling high heeled boots."

"Yes… my point is that your kingdoms smut will eventually pervert all other surrounding kingdoms."

"Trust us, we know." sighed Ginger.

"This is something I cannot allow so….there maybe a possibility that we may have to overtake your kingdom."

"Woah woah woah, you talkin' war?" spoke Shaka with a frown.

"I know it may seem harsh, but your king simply refuses to see reason, I spoke with him a few days prior and yet he barely heard a word I said. He was too busy ogling the scullery maids asses as they wrestled with each other playfully constantly spouting sexual innuendos and ripping each other's garments."

"Yeah, they are pretty playful." admitted Daisy.

"But the human kings and queens, they had his full attention." Goldarion added with a hint of spite. "Do you see my point? He cares nothing but pleasure, perversion, and sucking up to the other royals. And above all else he's an absolute racist. He cannot continue to rule."

"Even if that's true, declaring war on the nation we were born in is still major."

"Which is why I want to ask you...will you join my army to overthrow your king so that your kingdom can get back on the right moral path?"

"Woah, that's pretty heavy." admitted Shaka.

"I understand you may have reservations, but one way or another the king must fall."

"Can you give us a second to talk this over with ourselves?" asked Ginger.

"Of course, but I want you to go down to the armory and pick out a new attire, there are children in this kingdom after all and we can't have you walking around like a trio of trollops.

"Good idea." nodded Ginger before they walked out.

"Wow, what do we do Ging?" asked Shaka as they walked through the halls.

"I knew there was something wrong with this kingdom, but I didn't think it was on the brink of war, and with our own kingdom no less. Personally I think he makes a few good points."

"Yeah, to be honest, those new tiny bras the king was making us wear for a while was a little much." admitted Daisy.

"And come to think of it, I don't think I can recall a time he acknowledged me even once." Shaka rubbed her chin as she thought back on their previous encounters with the king. "Just your white asses, no offence."

"None taken, and honestly, part of me wants go to war." frowned Ginger. "All the problems in our kingdom seemed to just explode when he pointed all that out, and not once can I say I feel pride for it. If anything, it's like an annoying bug you wanna see squashed but it always gets away. But still it is our home and we have roots there, I'm just so conflicted." she finished before they arrived at the armory which doubled as the blacksmith shop.

Inside was a humanoid horse that was rippling with muscle and was covered in sweat as he brought his hammer down on a red hot piece of metal.

"Woah." spoke Shaka and smiled. "Mamma likey."

He looked over at the door through his long sweat coated main and spotted the girls. "Huh...welp now I can honestly say I've seen all kinds come in my store."

"Uh, the king told us to come here." spoke Ginger as Shaka waved her fingers at him and batted her eyes. "Are you the blacksmith?"

"That, I am ma'am." he said picking up the hot peice of metal with a pair of tongs and place it in a barrel of water where it hissed and produced a fair amount of steam that coated his bare chest. "Vulcan's the name and workin' the metal is my game."

"Mmmm, mamma really likey." grinned Shaka while biting a finger as Ginger facepalmed.

"So what can I do for you ladies this fine morning?" he asked stepping from behind the anvil where they went slack jaw at the bulge in his britches.

"How about five minutes." Shaka quipped abruptly as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Shaka." whispered Ginger elbowing her. "Ignore her, the king just sent us here wanting us to get some outfits for ourselves."

"He was right to do so, can't have you walking around in those, the craftsmanship is shoddy and the metal, I wouldn't even make nails out of that scrap."

"Aw, but they're so light and breezy." spoke Daisy looking them over.

"Leave it to me, I'll set you up right," he said pulling out some kind of fabric folded into squares and handed them to Ginger. "but first strip down and put these undershirts on, don't worry I won't look." he finished and turned his back.

"I wouldn't mind if you look babe." flirted Shaka as she took a golden yellow one.

Ginger looked hers over, it was reddish-orange and looked like long underwear that was a few sizes too small. "Hey I think you gave us the wrongs sizes, these are too small.

"Don't worry they're one size fits all, they'll easily stretch to match your body types with almost no discomfort or chafing, they breath like Egyptian cotton."

'If this shows off more skin then this armor I'm sticking with the armor.'

"Ooh stretchy." Daisy said stark nude while stretching out the neck hole of her cyan blue undershirt and stepped into it and pulled it over her body revealing no skin other than her feet, hands, and head, but hugged her body's every curve and contour. "It's like I'm wearing nothing at all." she said looking at her backside. "And my butt seems bigger."

"Only because the fabric is holding it up." Vulcan clarified.

Ginger slipped hers on and felt it cling to her before looking herself over. "Well… it covers, I'll say that much."

"How's it feel on you?" he asked Shaka.

"Baby, I am loving this. It doesn't hinder my movement one bit." she said while giving a few test kicks.

"Good to hear, these suits are gonna help a lot in the upcoming war, I assume you've heard?"

"And the king wants us to join in it, on your side. But we feel conflicted." Spoke Ginger. "On one hand the kingdom has so many faults I can't name them all, but it's still the place where we were born in."

"If you're women of the church you should know the holy men's only worship is to the mystic arts, and money." Vulcan threw in. "They worship no god's, it's only a cover for them to practice their magic in secret and get rich at the same time through the donations."

"Oh we're not part of the church, we're just conflicted. But that is good to know. It would explain a few things."

"War is a grim thing, even though your kingdom doesn't seem that much, no offense. The best way to answer your problem though is this, can you find happiness fighting for them and make it through if the kingdom wins? Or do you feel like it's a way to find peace and joy somewhere else for a new start?" he asked before walking to the back of the shop then opened a door and gestured for them to follow.

"Looks like he's open for a little fun." whispered Shaka. "I get first dibs."

"Get your head out of the gutter." Ginger said before following him into a room filled with mannequins in various suits of armor.

"Take your pick ladies." Vulcan spoke.

"Wow." Ginger looked around at the suits like a kid in a candy store. "Did you make all these?"

"Yep, every last one. Built to protect all the vital areas of the body, and magically enchanted to get stronger and change shape and size the more you fight."

"Trust me baby, I know something you don't need any magic to get big." winked Shaka holding his arm.

"Thank you kindly ma'am, but is your redhead friend gonna be alright?" he asked pointing a finger at Ginger who seemed to be about to faint as she smiled looking around at all the armor.

"Oh sure, she just gets that way around metal." spoke Daisy while looking inside at a silvery suit that was reflective and had a Pegasus theme. "Oh this one looks cute."

"Ah, Pegasus Regalia, a fine choice. Sleek, aerodynamic, and built for speedy attacks."

"Care to help me pick one out baby?"

"Hmmm. I'm thinking, Leo Regalia." he said and pointed to a suit of armor made of bronze with fur on the lion head shaped helmet and three claws on the gauntlets. "If you're all for charging in or using brute force to strike down your opponents, then it's the suit for you."

"I love it!" Shaka exclaimed happily. "Oh man baby, you're getting one hell of a thank you gift before the day's over."

Ginger looked around at the suits trying to find one that spoke to her, none spoke louder than one in the near back, it was black, full body and had a Dragon theme that made it look fierce. "This is it. I want this one."

"Good eye, that my dear is Draco Regalia. My masterpiece. I made it from a stone that fell from the very heavens and it took an entire week to make just the helmet. Strong yet light, clearly the perfect blend of speed and power."

"It's so beautiful, it's like it was made just for me. I think...I think I might cry." Ginger sniffled and wiped her eye.

"Can we really have these?" asked Daisy.

"Well I've been trying to unload Draco Regalia for awhile, but everyone's too darn worried about wrecking and making me sad to even take it, so it's yours. As for the others, consider them welcoming gifts from me to you."

"Thanks!" beamed Daisy running over and glomping him.

"Although... I think you might need to make a few tweaks." Shaka said noticing her hips were wider than her armors.

"No need to concern yourself with that. There's one other enchantment on it that makes it shrink or expand, depending on your figures. Just put on the helmets."

The girls did so after Daisy moved near hers, the pieces came off the mannequins and snapped onto their owners and felt them slowly shrink a little with enough space to breath and move around.

"Okay now that is cool." Ginger remarked.

"Damn! This fits like a glove." spoke Shaka looking herself over. "And it definitely shows my good side."

"And they're shiny too!" Daisy giggled and clapped her hands as she bounced.

"Glad you like 'em now, let's talk weapons."

"Aw yeah! Bring those bad boys out." spoke Shaka as Vulcan walked over to a box.

"Shaka, your armor comes custom made with claws, but that only restricts you to close range combat." the horse-man said then pulled out a spear. "But this should provide a little more reach to your repertoire."

"That's what I'm talkin' about baby." she smirked taking it and holding it up with both hands.

"It's also collapsible so you can shorten or lengthen it by simple twisting it's shaft."

She did so as it shorted and she held it with one hand. "Sweet.",

"Daisy, speed is your armors best feature," he spoke and pulled out a pair of metal knuckles fashioned like hooves with horse shoes. "These will help you pack a little more _punch_."

"Oooh." she spoke holding them. "They feel a little heavy."

"You'll manage, now for Ginger, the final pieces to you Draco Regalia." he said and walked over to a safe and pulled out something bound in a clothe. "This is something that was hard to make for it since I wanted it to be just right, and trust me it was worth all the blood and sweat." he opened the cloth and pulled out a sheathed sword. "This is Dragon's Fang, made from the same material as your armor, it took half a year to forge. I doubt I have ever made a finer blade, nor ever will again."

"Wow." she spoke accepting it and looking it over before drawing the blade from its sheath, it was serrated near the guard and had a diamond shaped tip. "It's amazing." she then looked over at the wooden mannequin that once held her armor before running over, swiped at the neck, and took the head off with the cleanest slice she had ever seen in her life. "I take that back, it's ridiculously amazing! Oh, sorry about the mannequin."

"Hehehe, don't be. It was worth it to see that blade in action." Vulcan smiled. "Warms my heart really."

"So we can like really keep all this?" asked Daisy.

"Like I said, consider it a welcoming gift." he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get some short swords ready by tonight."

"You bet you do." Shaka said and grabbed his ass.

He jumped and blushed. "U-Uh, could you perhaps hold off on that?"

"Right, don't want you getting too excited before tonight." the woman giggled and walked out swaying her hips.

"Please ignore her, she's….very upfront." spoke Ginger as they walked out. "Thanks again!"

"Anytime." he waved as they left and sighed. "Great, now I need a bath, a cold one."

"Wow! These feel like pajamas, but made of metal." spoke Daisy looking at the gloves as the women walked through the town of monsters.

"I know Dais, this armored feels so light it barely has any weight to it, I'd almost think I was naked." remarked Shaka shaking her hips and making any passing by monsters blush while hurrying away.

"Shaka, would you please show a little decency." Ginger said before they spoked a humanoid dragon who froze at the sight of them.

"H-H-Humans!" he got out in fear.

"Hi!" greeted Daisy before he backed up. "Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"D-D-D-Don't come any closer." he said and moved his hands to his groin. "You won't take my nuts!"

"What?" Ginger questioned before remembering Dragon testicals were like gemstones. "Oh no no no, we're not gonna-"

"I won't let you take them!" the dragon spoke before breathing fire at them and just as they braced themselves...

"Energy shield!" a deep voice called and a shield made of energy blocked the attack.

"Huh?" the dragon blinked. "What the-"

"Rings of Immobilization!" the voice called out again before three rings appeared around the dragon then tightened around him making a sound similar to a whip snapping before he fell over.

"Woah, who did that?" asked Ginger.

As the dragon struggled to get free a hooded figure dressed in robes walked up to the dragon and knelt down. "Causing trouble again Plavix?"

"It wasn't me! It was these humans! They're after my nuts!"

"Ugh. I swear you and you paranoia. They didn't even reach for their weapons." the figure turned to them. "Sorry about him, he tends to feel scared if he sees humans, he needs to learn it's not always about his nards!" he yelled and looked at the dragon.

"Yes it is you, stupid rabbit!"

"Rabbit?" soke Daisy before the figure took their hood off to show a white furred rabbit with a pink nose wiggling. "Oooh! He's so cute!" the blonde said.

"Why thank you ma'am. I am Mage Marvin."

"Marvin, thanks for the help." spoke Ginger.

"Not a problem, some of us have to look out for troublemakers." he replied twirling his wand before Daisy moved over and glomped him with a squeal.

"Ooh you are so cute!" she smiled while picking him up and swung him around.

"Daisy!"

"Huh, oopsy." she stopped and dropped him while he stumbled with a blush.

"Wow….what a woman." he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Are any of you schooled in the Arcane arts?'"

"The what?" asked Daisy.

"He means magic Dais."

"Oh! Then no."

"We tried once." Ginger said. "But let's just say it didn't stick."

Daisy giggled a little. "I remember that. It was funny."

"No it wasn't." The redhead barked. "I couldn't kill a goblin unlet I said Titty Starlight Missile Swarm. It was humiliating."

"Oh dear, that is quite…..much."

"Thats sexy magic for ya. It's the only magic we got for women back home." Shaka added.

"That's crazy, why can't you learn the same magic like the men?"

"You're okay with women being your equals?" Asked Ginger.

"In the monster kingdom we don't see gender only skill." he replied like it was obvious "We are all equals here."

"Okay then...prove it, teach me fire magic." Ginger spoke.

"Alright, but be warned, it can be quite tricky and you can injure yourself if you're not careful." he said taking out the wand. "Now the trick with fire magic is that you need to have a burning desire, but also maintain focus to keep your control." he said cleared his throat. "Ember Flurry!"

A large blast of embers shot out and harmlessly fell into the dirt path.

"Woah!"

"Even a mere novice can perform that simplistic spell. Its mostly used to stun enemies and make your escape."

"Wait, don't I need a wand first?"

"You can use mine." Marvin said as he handed it to her. "Just aim it away, focus while having a burning desire, then say the spell name."

"Ember Flurry!" she shouted. She saw some embers shoot out, but quickly end. "Huh?"

"It takes some time, but with enough practice you can get it. You just need discipline."

"Like spankings?" asked Daisy.

"What? No!" Marvin replied. "Where did you get….nevermind." he waved.

"Are there any flower spells?" asked Daisy.

"Of course, if you want, I could teach all of you."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down before she pulled his face to her breast plate and blushed with his mouth dropping open.

"Daisy get a grip." Shaka said and pried them apart. "You gonna make him turn into a tomato."

"Hamina hamina hamina." spoke the rabbit with a glazed expression before shaking his head. "I mean, what do you want to learn first?"

"Anything related to flowers!"

"Okay then my I suggest Razor Petals?"

"Yes!"

"You guys go ahead without me. I need to talk with Goldarian." Ginger said and handed the wand to Daisy.

"Meetcha later Ging." Shaka waved as their friend headed back to the castle.

She asked around and found him in his study looming over some papers. "King Goldarion?"

"Ah, welcome back." he nodded.

"Am I interrupting? Because I can come back later."

"No no it's fine, I was just looking over some replies to the messages I sent to the neighboring kingdoms about the war."

"Anything good?"

"Many of the Kingdoms are offering anything they can to help. The kingdoms ruled by leader want your king's death to be slow and painful, and the elves don't mind as long as we keep it out of their kingdom."

"Honestly I'm not surprised. The kings let his kingdom fall in such a way that its hard to respect him."

"Indeed." the king spoke before taking notice of her armor. "I see Vulcan finally found someone who would don Draco Regalia. I Must say, it suits you nicely."

"Thanks, me and the girls are really thankful he let us have these. Speaking of which, if that armor is apart of you, doesn't that mean you're...naked." she questioned.

"Not technically." he replied with a blush. "It's more like an exoskeleton that protects me and doesn't show my bare skin."

"And here I thought you were a gold loving tyrant with a bejeweled codpiece." she remarked while he blushed brighter.

"It's a bio-gem like the others on my body."

"I take it your shiny appearance was why your parents named you Goldarion?"

"Correct." he nodded and stood up before looking out the window. "The same principle applied to my brother Silvus."

"What's he like?"

"Well lets just say he wasn't the type of monster to take an insult lightly." Goldarion sighed. "Silvus strongly believed that the weak should serve the strong."

"Don't I know where that's coming from."

"He was the true tyrant. In my youth I was blind to the darkness in his heart. It wasn't until father passed and he took the throne that I began to see. Anyone who failed to meet his expectations was quickly cast aside, or disposed of." he said and looked down sadly. "Even our own mother."

Ginger gasped in shock while he held his hands together behind his back.

"She pleaded with him to see reason but he would not listen, and in the end he fired an energy beam through her heart before my very eyes." he frowned and gripped his hands.

"Oh my god."

"When I saw that it was clear my brother could not be saved, and I just...snapped. We were locked in battle and destroyed a fair amount of the castle, though he had his strength and powers I had speed and precision. By the end of the battle I took his right eye, his left arm, and even his tail."

"You didn't hold anything back."

"No, but I did spare his life so he would live in exile with the consequences of his actions and the humiliation of his defeat." he turned to her. "That's when I worked towards becoming what he wasn't, a true king."

"Damn, you're hardcore when you want to be."

"Thank you." he looked at her and smiled. "You know you're a lot like her, she strived gender equality too. You also have ferocity of my father."

"Aw, thanks." she blushed. "Nice to see someone who sees me for my skill and not my tits."

"Well it helps when you have armor." he looked away with a blush. 'Did that come out wrong?'

"Heh, you wanna know something? Its because of me all the men back home are dressed in skimpy armor that doesn't cover anything." she admitted. "I got mad they got real armor and we just got bikinis. So I went all batshit crazy on the armor guild."

"Well that should make things alot easier come the invasion. I might have to move it up." he remarked while writing down a note. "But that brings up your allegiance during the battle, have either you or your friends said anything?"

Ginger looked at herself in the window and gave it one last thought before kneeling to the monster king. "My sword is yours to command, my King."

"Would you like some time to talk with your friends or are you also doing this on their behalf?"

"Trust me, Shaka's on board after meeting your blacksmith, and that rabbit mage has caught Daisy's eye."

"Well then, I welcome you three to my kingdom and look forward to your assistance come the war."

"It will be my honor. I only ask that you make things right for the kingdom I called home."

"Of course, come the battle and if we come out victorious, then it will be remade into a true kingdom."

"Thank you." she smiled standing up. "What do you want us to do before then?"

"I could use some exercise."

"You mean like in a spar? Sounds like fun."

(Time skip)

The monster army marched to battle. Each one armored and with different weapons as they moved in rows. Standing in front was Goldarian with the three girls at his side.

"Man, this is heavy." remarked Shaka with her spear. "Never been to war before."

"Are we gonna be able to win?" asked Daisy.

"We'll win, just stay focused." said Ginger. "We're prepared for a big battle."

"Be careful Ginger, the last thing I want it's you getting hurt." the king said to Ginger.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." she said as they approached the border. There they could see other armies appear which were allied with Goldarian under their respective kingdoms banners.

"Oh yeah we are so winning this." grinned Shaka while the armies moved close together and stopped near the border.

"Alright everyone!" Goldarian called out and floated into the air "You know why we are here! To cleanse this land of perversion and impurity!"

"YAAAAH!" the armies chorused.

"If my information is correct this battle will result in minimal casualties." he spoke up. "If the army we fight is like what I've determined, they'll have low battle strategies, low armor to cover themselves, and prone to being use to perverted acts rather than a true war. In short, the most damage we'll sustain is a broken limb or two, death being EXTREMELY rare. We'll catch them with their pants down and put an end to their never ending frat party."

"YEAH!" cried one guy louder than the others with bulging biceps and grabbed two soldiers in a headlock. "LET'S DO THIIIIIIIIS!"

Soon the sounds of other footsteps started coming from the front. They looked down and saw the opposing army approach.

"Time to kick ass." smirked Shaka.

A few soldiers were laughing at their enemies wardrobes making them growl.

"Oh this is gonna be good." spoke Ginger gripping her sword. "May I give the word?"

"Of course."

"ATTACK!" she called and pointed her sword towards their enemy.

The armies roared and charged as the enemy one followed suite. Weapons in hand and ready for an easy win.

Daisy let out a cry while punching two men back with her knuckles while Shaka knocked another with her spear and jammed the end into another's chest.

"HEEYAAAAA!" Ginger yelled and cut down anyone who got close. Those who managed to get a swing in couldn't get past her armor. "THIS IS FOR THE BIKINI!" she roared cutting one guys head off. "EAT IT PERVERTS!"

"Get them! They're just whores!"

"WHAT!?" Ginger screeched.

"Uh oh, clear!" spoke Shaka to the men on their side before they quickly backed up or jumped to the sides.

Ginger pulled out a wand and let her rage take over. "BURNING DRAGON!" she roared before a dragon made of pure fire formed.

The soldiers went wide eyed and screamed before the dragon crashed into them and cried out feeling the flames burn their exposed flesh.

"Poor dumb idiots."Shaka shook her head.

The battle waged on for a short time.

Goldarian casually hovered over the army and blew groups away with ease with small energy blasts. "This isn't a war, it's a slaughter."

Soldiers ran away while Gladorian's army fired arrows at them, which easily hit them with lack of armor.

"This is almost too easy."

"Use the catapults!" ordered a man with a crown on horseback while in the same armor. "Don't run away!"

The catapults were loaded with a flammable ammunition and lit.

"Fire!"

The ropes were cut and the catapults fired. The material went flying at the army before Goldarion swung his arm at the large objects, causing them to dispersed into nothing.

The king's jaw dropped while Goldarion looked amused.

"Did you honestly think that would be a match for the king of monsters?"

The king gulped while seeing his army slowly surrounded on all sides. "W-Wait! M-Maybe we can make a deal!"

"There is only one thing that will end all this, your head on a pike."

He paled while his men dropped their weapons. "N-Now calm down, I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully."

"You mean how peacefully you wanted us to assassinate him?" spoke Ginger taking her helmet off.

"You!? You're alive?"

"That's right." spoke Shaka taking her own helmet off. "And we learned a LOT of dirt you've been dishing out on the king here."

"Yeah ya big meanie!" Daisy frowned. "Everyone is really nice."

"And now that we're on the right team, it's time to end this."

"Oh come now, there must be something you'll take to forget about this minor war. Gold? I have plenty. Land? Tons of it to go around. Women? I've got some of the best sluts around and you can fuck them with your numerous dicks, or tail, or whatever it is your kind uses."

"What was that?" asked Ginger.

"The gold?"

"No, the last part." she said raising her sword.'

"T-The women!" he spoke in panic. "I-I'm sure you're kind and handsome golden leader here would be happy with all the women we have! They wear the sluttiest and revealing clothes with plenty of info on how to please a man. Um...you are a man, right?" he asked squinting his eyes at Goldarian.

"...End him." Goldarian said before the man paled and Ginger relieved him of his head. It dropped to the ground while he turned to his army. "Take the rest of his men as prisoners. We have won!"

"YEEEEAAAH!"

"That was easy."

"Yeah they were so poorly armored it was easy to them down."

"I took down fifteen in a minute."

"I think one died just from an arrow to the back, and it wasn't even sharp."

The armies laughed as they rounded up the hostages. They put them in chains and lead them away with the girls feeling like they just finished a dungeon, accomplished, but not overly jumping for joy.

Shaka tackled Vulcan to the ground while Daisy hugged Marvin.

"Yeah! I think this calls for a little celebration." purred Shaka to the horse while moving a hand down his chest.

"Oh...my." he blushed while Daisy hugged Marvin against her chest while bouncing up and down.

"This will take some getting use to." muttered the rabbit with a blush.

Goldarian descended as Ginger walked up. "I admit, if I knew it would end like that I would have done it on my own. I could have leveled them all on my own."

"You were pretty incredible." Ginger said. "Very macho."

"Why thank you, and might I say you performed excellently with that sword. It seems our sparring sessions paid off."

"Yeah, sorry for losing it though."

"No no it was very well performed. That dragon was very ferocious. A perfect reflection of your personality."

"Thanks." she blushed while looking away.

"I hear wedding bells." Daisy said with a smile.

"And the bed creaking." spoke Shaka with the king and Ginger blushing bright crimson and scooted away from each other. "Speaking of which me and Vulcan are gonna start rockin' the ground here, mind if we get some privacy? If you wanna watch that's fine too though."

"Ugh Shaka." facepalmed Ginger.

"Your friends don't really share your views do they?"

"Not exactly."


	53. Chapter 53

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 53

What if Juliet met Janey?

Series: Lollipop Chainsaw and Zombie Tramp

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhh!" screamed Nick holding onto the back of a large insect which spat acid all around the area while Juliet ran after them.

"Hang on Nick! Try to slow it down some more!"

"Easy for you to say!" he called back while the bug turned and spat acid at the cheerleader.

Running across the ground and up a tree the blonde cheerleader pushed off the tree, performing a backflip and slashing across the insect's head.

It let out aloud screech of pain while Nick fell off the back and Juliet rushed up before digging her weapon into its body and began cutting upwards, making its blood gush out.

"Die, asshole!" He called with a grin.

When Juliet pulled her chainsaw out the bug fell back and slowly stopped moving and with Juliet covered in the green blood. "Phew." She sighed happily, whipping the blood off her forehead as she sighed. "That was a big guy, glad his blood wasn't acid too."

"Juliet!" Nick called in worry as he ran towards her in worry.

"What?" She blinked in confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Of course, I just need a nice long hot shower. Care to join?" she winked.

"I... Sure." He blushed.

"Sweet! Let's get back to the hotel." Juliet grinned and dragged him away.

(Later)

Juliet was naked besides a towel wrapped around her chest which went to her mid thighs, humming as she brushed her hair and turned on the TV.

"And this just in, at a regular gas station in Kansas, several people were found dead inside. The culprit is unknown at this time, but investigators have said that whoever was responsible behind it was, in their own words, 'One sick son of a bitch'."

Juliet frowned, the destruction was more than a normal human should be able to do. Picking up a strawberry flavoured lollipop she put it between her plump lips and bit into it lightly, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Another undead douche." She snarled weakly.

That's when her cellphone went off..

"Hello?" She asked as she brought the phone to her ear, relaxing against her famous weapon.

"Juliet, it's me."

"Oh hey dad!" She cheered "What's up?" She asked happily.

"Did you see the news?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I'm an hour away from the place." She nodded.

"Then you probably already figured out those murders were done by another zombie. See if you can get there before it gets away."

"Sure daddy." She smiled happily.

"Be careful." He warned gently.

"I will daddy, I'll head out before me an Nick come home."

"Of course, be safe baby girl." Her father said lovingly before he ended the call.

Juliet hurried and started getting her regular clothes on. She jotted down a note for Nick and headed out the door and down to the garage linked to the hotel before taking the van they used and drove down the road. She made sure her bag which held her trusty chainsaw was by her side as she drove off.

*Down the road*

We find a green skinned woman in skimpy lingerie walking down the side of a road. It was a purple bra and panty combo with her green skin seeming rotten in small parts around her, long green hair, and blank white eyes while lugging a handbag around her shoulder. When seeing, her some would think she was a mindless zombie... And they would be half right, she was a zombie.

'I swear that gas station was asshole center.' The admittedly SUPER sexy undead girl thought while scowling since like so many other places, once she stepped in she got hassled by perverted bastards, and one of them happened to be some dingo werewolf looking jerk who shredded her clothes, leaving her in her underwear. Not that she cared, she always seemed to be reduced to this much clothing anyway. And even then she enjoyed being near naked, and sometimes full on naked.

"Now I gotta find a new ride. Five bucks says it's some perverted douchebag acting almighty in a damn soccer van. She snapped, already planning on ripping said assholes dick off... When she saw a purple van driving towards her, a blue mist surrounding the woman.

"Fucking nailed it." she muttered before her skin became regular colored like she was a live and her eyes gained pupils. Soon the van came to a stop, the woman looking in to see Juliet. 'Oh crap, some ditzy cheerleader.' She thought in annoyance.

"Hey, you okay?" Juliet asked seeing her attire. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Had to get rid of them, way to hot." She lied. "Plus they were ruined from the last asshole to have me a ride, expected a 'favor' from me."

"Damn, I know how you feel. Wanna ride? I'm just heading down the road myself." Juliet encouraged.

"Sure, thanks." she smiled getting in while Juliet resumed driving. 'Another dumb blond, this might actually make me sick. Any second she'll start talking about kittens or her jock boyfriend who treats her nice.'

"Are you okay after what that asshole did?" Juliet asked. "Wish I was there, would have kicked his dick out of his mouth."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear a cheerleader say that." The zombie girl blinked.

"Hey, I may be bubbly and worried about my figure but I am more than happy to kick the crap out of any creepo who tries to cop a feel." Juliet shrugged as she pulled out a grape lollipop and popped it into her mouth. "I'm Juliet." She smiled.

"Name's Janey." she greeted. "You know you're actually different than what I expected?"

"What? You thought I was gonna sound like some valley girl who goes on and on about makeup or shoes?"

"... Possibly yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I love cute outfits and shoes, but I'm not gonna start sounding annoying and acting like a bimbo. Now if me and Nick do some roleplaying and he's into that, that's an exception."

"Nick? He your boyfriend?" Janey rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, real nice too, I had to leave him alone for a little bit cause I'm on a big job right now."

"Job?" She frowned a bit.

"Yeah, you could say me and my folks are in the family business for pest control. Except these pests are WAY worse than rats or roaches."

"And you, a cheerleader, is going to deal with this?" Janey asked with a raised eyebrow, noting a bag near Juliet but didn't say anything.

"Trust me, I've been trained by my dad for this kinda stuff since I could walk."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes. 'Maybe I should just eat her and get it over with.' Janey thought in irritation... When she caught sight of the chainsaw blade poking out of Juliet's bag. 'What the hell? Who needs a chainsaw for pest control? Unless she's talking about human sized ones. We're looking at either Michael Myers little girl or...' Her eyes widened, realising that Juliet was a zombie Hunter in a cheerleader outfit!

"So are you heading anywhere in particular? Or just wandering the country?" Juliet asked kindly.

"You could say that." she remarked while her right hand glowed blue while out of Juliet's sight.

But even if she didn't see anything, Juliet was experienced enough to know something was up

'There's no way some girl would act like this with just her bra and panties on unless she was some exibitionist, and considering she didn't seem turned on, she's fine walking around like that. And those eyes, they don't seem right.' She thought. 'And something just feels... Off about her. Like she isn't... 'Ripe'.'

"Hey Juliet, tell me, what's your favorite movie?"

"Huh?" Juliet blinked. "Well, I can't think of one off the top of my head."

"Because mine would have to be," she grinned with sharp teeth as her skin became green and rotten with her hand raised up as she lunged at her. "DAY OF THE DEAD!"

"Crap!" Juliet yelled, driving the van off the road as she kicked Janey back. The van shook from the move while Juliet swung her legs up off the pedal and kicked the zombie tramp, causing her to go flying out the door.

"Crap. Fuck. Dick. Ow." Trisha mumbled as she bounced over the ground before coming to a stop. "Fucking cheerleader, always with those stupid legs of theirs."

"Hey, Nick thinks my legs are sexy!" Juliet huffed as she got out of the van, her chainsaw in her hands. "I knew something was off, unless you're some horny exibitionist no girl would go around in that kind of underwear without being a little embarrassed."

"I was a hooker before I died, I don't care how I'm dressed." Janey shrugged as she stood up, her eyes glowing. "But now that the cat's out of the bag, I'm gonna turn you into worm food, and trust me, it's not all bad."

"No thanks, Nick's the only one who can eat me out." Juliet joked while revving her chainsaw before running at her.

The Zombie Tramp frowned and dodged, ducking and twisting out of the way. "Watch it there blondie! You could cut your own head off!"

"Please, I've been practising since I was a kid! This is like breathing for me!" she spoke before jumping up and swung the chainsaw downward towards her.

"Weird ass family!" The zombie woman yelled before jumping to the left just as the blade cut her arm off. "FUCK!"

"Gotcha!" Juliet grinned, kicking her in the gut as she rolled back and walked over. "Let me give you a HAND."

"Oh not THAT old joke!" She frowned back before rolling out of the way of the chainsaw. "What's next? Some shitty old ice pun?"

"What am I, fifty?" Juliet scoffed, dodging as Janey tried striking at her with her last hand glowing blue. "I didn't know I'd be fighting another rotten corpse like those purveyors, you related to them somehow?"

"Who the fuck are they?" She frowned.

"You know, music themed zombies?" she responded while tripping Janey up and elbowing her in the face.

"That sounds fucking stupid." The undead woman rolled her eyes, dodging. "Okay, enough of this bull!" She growled as her eyes glowed. She started speaking in some ancient language while Juliet just noticed they somehow ended up in the middle of an old cemetery.

"How did we get here?" The blonde wondered in confusion when, suddenly, zombies emerged from the graves.

They rose up while looking dusty and broken, but still in peace as they rose up with Janey grinning.

"... Fuck." Juliet groaned.

"Rip her to shreds boys." The undead former hooker said, clicking her hand with a mad smirk.

They let out groans and ran at Juliet.

"FUCKING CUNT!" Juliet yelled in anger as she charged, slashing at the zombies.

"That's what they call me!" she laughed before two arms rose up and grabbed Juliet by the ankle. "And I'm gonna call you lunch!"

Juliet growled and slammed her chainsaw down, cutting the arms off. That's when she saw Janey lung at her and tackle her, causing them to roll before stopping as Janey was on top and spoke more of the language before arms rose up and began holding Juliet's arms and legs. "Hey! Hands off you perverts!"

"Relax, you won't feel a thing." smirked Janey with her hand up. "Other than the excruciating headache."

"Sorry, I don't feel like being near these rape-hands." Juliet frowned, headbutting the Zombie Tramp in the face and breaking her nose.

"Gah! Blond bitch." she held her nose before Juliet managed to cut some of the hands off and swung the chainsaw up, nearly taking her head off.

The two panted, glaring at each other as they both readied themselves.

'Wait, I got an idea.' smirked Janey before holding her arms up. "I give."

"... What the fuck?" She blinked. 'What the hell is she doing?' Juliet frowned, holding her chainsaw at the ready. "What do you mean you give up?"

"I give up blondie."

"... Why?"

"Hey, all I got is one hand and you got a freakin chainsaw, what else am I supposed to do? Just cut my head off if you want."

"... You're up to something." Juliet frowned keeping her distance. "Your attitude isn't where you'd just roll over like a scared chicken."

'Fuck! If she cut off my head I could take over her body!' she thought with a scowl before lunging at her. 'Looks like I'll have to make her!'

Juliet's eyes widened as she dropped her weapon and backflipped away.

"Come on you cheerleading slut! Do you wanna live?" taunted Janey while running after her. "Or do you wanna be brain food!"

"Oh will you just piss off you undead, rotting cunt!" Juliet snapped, giving Janey a strong kick to the jaw.

She fell down and growled while popping her jaw back into place. "I've been called worst barbie!"

"Yeah, well you look like a fucking $1 whore in that get up! Ready to fuck any guy who asked!" Juliet snapped.

Janey's scowl deepened before crying out in another chant before the zombies around them let out groans and dust started to swirl around them with all of them moving closer together into one pile.

"Oh what now?" Juliet frowned before seeing the mass of dirt, sand, and dead bodies form into a worm shape before it growled and lunged at her. "This is going to be a long night." Juliet growled as she charged.

*Time skip*

The morning sun rose over the hills, Juliet and Janey glaring at each other weakly as they stood across from each other. They were both covered in scratches and wounds, Janey having her cloths completely ripped into nothingness leaving her naked while Juliet's cloths held together enough to shield her decency.

The two were clearly exhausted, both women at their limit, but they refused to give up.

With one last yell they both charged to attack... Only for them both to fall to the floor, faces first, inches from each other with the two unable to find the strength to move.

"I...hate you...bitch." The two said at the same time, glaring at each other but there was a spark of respect in their eyes.

'How the hell can some ditzy cheerleader with electric hedge clippers push me this far?' Janey thought.

'How is some undead hussy with a half rotten body and breasts almost as large as her head so strong?' Juliet thought at the same time.

"Five minute break?" offered Janey.

"That depends, got anymore of your grabby friends around?"

"You've killed all the small ones. And the medium ones. And the big ones. Gonna need a lot of energy to summon a big as fuck one. So no, it's just me."

"Fine." she relented pushing herself up as the two of them sat down looking at the other with frowns. "You sure you're not some servant to those bastards? No other zombie I've met could do any of the stuff you just did."

"No, I'm just a top bitch of a zombie." Janey smirked. "I got to keep my soul. And I got a magic book I am reading from, gives me a lot of kickass abilities."

"Book?" she looked confused. "Where?"

"There." Janey pointed at her bag which fell during the fight. "Got it off a snot nosed brat who wanted to trade my soul in for her dad so they could live happily ever after or some shit like that."

"... Damn." Juliet blinked.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Juliet blinked.

"How the hell did a cheerleader end up like some zombie slayer video game character?"

"Oh... Well my whole family are zombie hunters." Juliet shrugged "It's like a legacy thing or whatever. My daddy and big sis Cordelia where so badass at it when I was a kid, and they still are, and I wanted to be like them. So I practiced like hell and joined in."

"So what do they use? A club? Shotgun? Or a fucking giant machine gun?"

"Daddy uses his bare hands and Cordelia uses a few different guns, but she prefers a sniper rifle." she replied with a smile. "My little sister Rosalind hasn't got her own weapon yet, but it might be a car, she's been working on getting her license and is improving on driving, last week she just hit four mailboxes with the car, that's a new record."

"... A car as a weapon?" She blinked.

"Yeah, she said she got the idea from watching Mad Max."

"... She sounds more insane than me." remarked the tramp. "And trust me, that's saying A LOT."

"Yeah, but I love them." Juliet smiled.

"You got lucky." remarked Janey looking away. "I ain't got nobody like that."

"Really? Never?" Juliet asked sadly.

"Nope, I grew up in a shitty trailer park which wasn't so bad, I mean I did have a great gal pal." she smiled. "She was the kind of girl who wanted to be happy and figured other people should, but then..."

"She die?" Juliet guessed.

Janey scowled. "Worse. We were both drugged at our prom and raped by the jocks there. And if that wasn't the shittiest thing ever, she killed herself because of a bitch who thought it was funny!"

"Damn." Juliet sighed. "Some people are just so selfish."

"Oh believe me, it pissed me off." she scowled. "After I was done with school I ended up a hooker. Did any gross or sick thing to perverts just to pay rent and stay alive."

"I do not want to picture that." The blonde flinched.

"But that's when my life changed. I got help from a great woman, or guy if you wanna be technical, called Madame George."

"Sex change I'm guessing." she nodded.

"So ever since then I became one of the best call girls around. Celebrities, political dudes, it goes on to where I've been in the biggest spots while on some guy's arm."

"Wow, must have been nice." Juliet nodded lightly.

"It was, until some fuckard tried to feed me to his zombie son. Yes I got bitten and turned into one, but if it wasn't for a woman I owe my new life to, I'd be groaning and wanting brains like one of those boring assholes you see literally everywhere."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Xula." Jaune smiled sadly. "She's helped me stay who I am and even said she's my new mom. I don't know why I'm allowed to keep walking around, but I've dealt with all sorts of fuckheads. Werewolves, elvis zombie bastard, and even some redneck douchebags with a horned demon at some spa."

"Damn you've been through some weird ass shit." she sighed.

"Well since we're telling our life stories you can tell me more about that weird ass music zombie stuff."

"Oh, right." Juliet nodded with a smile before she then told the take of the Dark Purveyors. Of Swan and the death of her sensei. Of how Nick was pulled into her life as a zombie Hunter and how her school was beyond trashed. And all on her birthday to

"Wow, that makes my life seem tamed."

"No way, I think your life is more fucked." Juliet smiled.

"You kidding? You got a home to go to, I gotta wander around while doing whatever I want. Trust me, it's cool, but when you can't eat food and have to sleep in the ground to get your energy back, it tends to wear thin."

"True." She shrugged while seeing Janey look at the ground.

"So I guess you're gonna get ready to chop my head off?"

"... No, how about we call this a tie?" She smiled. "And what say we have a little deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah, I stop going after you and say you got killed, but in return, no more killing innocent people."

"... But what about douchebags?" Janey asked.

"Well what kind we talking about?"

"You know... Assholes?"

"Well I KNOW that, but I mean how much of an asshole we talking? Forcing you to do something kind? Pervert and pig kind? Or the big macho kind who think they're all that?"

"... All of them?"

"Breaking bones is cool with me, just try not to leave bodies around or my dad is gonna find out and trust me, he won't be so easy going as me."

"Fine." She grumbled. 'Miss girl scout.'

The two slowly stood up, clearly still tired.

"Well I better get back to the hotel, Nick's probably worried about me. You gonna be fine walking around naked like that? I might have some extra underwear you can use."

"I wouldn't mind them." she smiled and shrugged.

The two dragged themselves while Juliet rifled through one of her chests and held a blue bra and panties out.

"Here you go, hope they fit." Juliet smiled.

Janey took them and started putting them on while noting they were smaller than what she's use to. "They'll do for a while." she huffed gently.

"Well good look on traveling the country." Juliet smiled before her eyes widened.

Janey grabbed Juliet by the shoulders and pulled the blonde into a kiss.

'What the!?' Juliet thought in shock, the sun shining over the two beautiful women as Janey held Juliet close and kissed her 'She's...kissing me?'

Janey slowly broke the kiss, smirking and laughing gently. "Oh man, the look on your face is priceless!" The Zombie Tramp grinned while Juliet shook her head. "Now you can sing 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' ahahaha!"

"Who said I liked it?" Juliet countered as her brain caught up with her. "And wow you are older to reference that song." She quipped.

She frowned while Juliet snickered and flipped her off. "I heard it on the radio, besides, consider that a thanks for the clothes and not chopping me up, but if you did I could have just taken over your body."

"That explains your whole 'I give up' thing." Juliet realised.

"Yup, would have gotten a top and miniskirt." smirked Janey. "Guess we know who won this round."

"I thought we just agreed it was a tie, dyke." Juliet frowned and playfully insulted.

"...what? Speak english chica." remarked Janey back with a smirk.

"It means lesbian." Juliet rolled her eyes "You were the one to liplock with me."

"Hey, like I said, I had to work with all sorts of perverted stuff, a few guys wanted to see me get it on with a girl or two. Besides, not my fault you got looks and a tight ass, at least I'm not some guy trying to get you in the sack."

"Please, I am SURE you'd want to get your hands in this bod." Juliet teased before she laughed, finding it fun to just have this sort of joke with a girl.

"Unless you suddenly wanna bone a zombie, go ahead." she joked before putting her bag around her shoulder. "Anyways, I'll try to tone it down, but that's like asking a smoker to stop using those cancer sticks."

"Just try and hold back on it." Juliet smiled and nodded. before turning around and jumped when she felt Janey smack it and turned to see said zombie smirk before she started walking down the road.

"Later you sexy blonde cheerleader bimbo!" Janey called back, waving. "If I ever meet you again I'm gonna show you and your boy toy heaven!"

"... Okay." Juliet blinked and laughed lightly .


	54. Chapter 54

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 54

What if a certain queen got to find a husband?

Series: Bleach and Superman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

"Zzzzz." Snored Yui as Omni was busy looking around at the stars.

"Let's see." He said looking at each one. "Extinction here, Shirou getting a harem there, Wonder Woman and Livewire? What the hell?" He groaned. "Ugh! It's all the same, nothing new nothing special at all! Not even in normal worlds!"

Yui grumbled while scratching his butt.

"I must find something." Omni grumbled while looking around. "Let's see, Jaune is a girl? Seen it. Erza being a man, why? What? Me as a chick?! Who thought of that?!"

"Quiet, sleeping." muttered Yui.

He grumbled before seeing a world with the title, DCAU on it. "Huh? That world? Interesting but what can I do to a world where everything would kill me. Oh wait it can't, I'm above them but still I would only go there for a good reason." 'And without Yui trying to fight Darkside with a spoon. Really just why Yui?!'

And cue said deity beginning to wake up.

"Ok what can I do here?" Omni muttered as Yui walked towards him. "Superman and Livewire? Ok but I'll add that for later, female Batman and a shanghai Catwoman? Odd. Yui as a Black Lantern? Ok that's just crazy even for him!"

"You said it."

He turned to him. "Oh it's you, how was the nap?"

"Horrible, I kept having this dream where they rebooted the Ben 10 series."

"They did." He deadpanned. "I even found the world for it and it's so bad even I wouldn't go there without a hazmat suit."

"Well if you need me I'm gonna go jump in a black hole then."

"Just wait a second." Omni frowned. "I need your help with this."

"Fuck that shit!" he declared. "I'm sticking with the Ben 10 people like!"

He rolled his eyes before seeing a name on the world. "Maxima, wait, isn't she that yandere Almeracian queen that's jumping from one man to the other?"

"First off just because she's desperate to find a husband does not qualify as yandere, I should know, I wrote a book about them." he smirked holding said book up.

"The one that failed to get reviews except for that one girl." He sighed. "But seriously isn't she kind of like a yandere?"

"Like I said, more like obsessed, and a true yandere sticks with one man!" he held up his book. "All shall know my teachings of yanderes!"

Omni sighed again while muttering. "I get that but with her, I'm surprised she just moves on like that. Even after getting her throne back."

"Why do you bring her up? Interested in being her husband?"

"No." he chuckled. "I'm just having a feeling that she needs something in her life. But now I know it's a husband, say Yui." He turned to him. "Do you know anyone in that universe that's not Superman or Lobo that can help her?"

"Be specific, do you mean strong, power mad, tyrannical, or all of the above?"

"No, like strong in both body and mind yet incorruptible . Like oh say a hero or anti-hero with a good moral scale."

"Uh…..does it have to be from this universe?"

"Well no. But I want your opinion before I show it to her in person."

"All I can think of is Batman or The Flash, both fit and strong in mind, though with Wally he's still a little in need of time to mature, but I wouldn't say he'd go to the dark side so easily."

"Same with Batman, I mean Bruce is strong, but he has TOO many lovers! Hell I'm still surprised at how many he has. That and he is not that sound in mind with the whole parents being murdered and losing people to villains thing."

"That's crazy, he doesn't have that many lovers." remarked Yui while a long list of Bruce's love interests appeared and extended out for a mile or two. "Nope, not even huge."

"You were saying?"

"Ok, maybe MAYBE you're onto something."

"I usually am." He smirked before pulling out a list of heroes from omniverse worlds. "Let's see, Jaune, no. Maybe Tsukune? No no. Um….wow this list is long."

"Gee really? I never noticed." spoke Yui sarcastically.

"Well let's see." Omni looked at it. "I only see four good ones. Ben 10, Soul Eater, Ash or Takuya. The others are either lacking in mind or in strength."

"You're saying Tatsumi lacks those?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"No no. It's just that world might kill her. Remember the scissors that can cut anything and the fact everyone has a weapon that can kill aliens?!"

"Uh...aliens?"

"She's an alien." He deadpanned. "And remember Esdeath, if she finds out Maxima is his wife she might cause an end of the world scenario."

"Ok well for Ash, nope. His body isn't that strong, even though if you look back at the pokemon he can carry and their weight it says otherwise, but he's not overly tough. In mind, strategic, but constantly forgets about his other STRONGER pokemon, so he's out."

"Agreed and Soul's out because of his madness wavelength. If she got into contact with it then it's not a good thing, even if she's good at mind tricks."

"Takuya, no. While he is strong as Agunimon, naturally he's still young and has yet to develop, but in the mind he did grow as a leader."

"Then it's Ben." He frowned. "Ugh just who else would work?!" As he growled he noticed two names on the bottom, _Ichigo Kurosaki_ and _Ginta_. "...EUREKA!"

"What?"

"We show her the world's of Bleach AND Mar Heaven and let Maxima pick! I mean look at the two!" He said while two portals appeared showing the two heros. "Ones a soul reaper that saved the world and another is a hero that is saving a fantasy world with arm!"

"Even though Ben did more…." muttered Yui looking away.

"I mean think, we never-" he looked at Yui. "Ok we'll show her Ben as well, happy?"

"I was kidding." he sweatdropped.

Omni shrugged before making a portal. "Let us meet the queen. And no looking for Poison Ivy, she's not ready for your cock plant's yet."

"Oh she will be, she will be."

He shrugged while entering the portal.

-Almerac, royal palace-

"Ok so remember Yui, don't look her in the eyes."

"Dude she's a queen, not Medusa."

"I know, but the last time you were looking at a queens eyes nearly sent us to jail." Omni frowned. "And what's worse it nearly killed us thanks to that Cthulhu monster!"

"Well where is she anyway?"

Omni pointed to a woman with long red hair, gold eyes, with a white, black and gold armor that showed her large ass and E cup chest, with a long white cape who was currently slicing some dummies with a sword. "She's right here."

"Oh, hey queenie!"

She turned and frowned. "Who are you?"

"We are interdimensional beings from outside time and space." Omni smirked. "And we are here to help you Maxima."

"To get you a husband to rock the bed with and make several heirs with."

"Yui! Don't say that yet!"

"Enough! Just tell me your reasons or I'll cut you myself!"

Omni sighed before making three portals appear. "Look into each and pick a husband, it's not that hard."

She walked over with a raised eyebrow and looked through them.

Each one showed a hero doing their everyday lives as they used strange objects and powers that would make Superman small in comparison.

"Well, who's it going to be? The boy with the watch, the boy with the power of death or the boy with magic up his nonexistence sleeves?"

"Hmmm, they're all so perfect, but….I'm gonna….go with this one." she spoke pointing at Ichigo.

"Ah the boy with the power of death." He grinned while making the others vanish. "Good choice, plus fun fact his world has dead people and beings with power related to the soul. Meaning they can destroy a soul if you're not careful."

"Now that's true power." she smirked. "Bring me to him."

Omni turned to Yui and nodded as the said figure made a black portal. "Step this way and remember what Superman told you. Don't try to act like everyone's below you. Just try to talk to them like equals."

"Yeah, otherwise I will do what has been done in myths." spoke Yui with a dramatic tone. "Make you sleep…..with a bull!"

They looked at him before nodding as they punched him in the face at the same time.

"OW!"

"No Minotaur jokes!"

"Ah….no comedy." he wheezed before they walked through the portal.

-Karakura town-

Ichigo was busy fighting a hollow with a snake's head as the portal appeared behind him.

"Where is he?" Maxima asked.

"He's invisible when his souls out." Omni sighed before putting some contacts in her eyes. "With those you can see him but you can't touch him until he's either in his body or until you gain soul powers." 'That or the contacts giver her the power in the next ten minutes.'

"Wow!" she spoke seeing the hollow and Ichigo who jumped up and stabbed his Zanpaktou into it's body.

"That's nothing, he can even stop a few million of them." Omni smirked. "Oh and he's a Soul Reaper, a sort of police man for souls, Quincy, a hunter of Hollows that can kill souls, and a Hollow, that thing there but there are more powerful corrupted souls out there, hybrid. The only one of his kind in existence."

"So if you two rock the bed you'll have quite the stuff to say about your kids."

Maxima grinned as Ichigo cut the hollow in half as it turned into a soul and vanished.

"We'll be off." Omni said while making a red portal and gave her a card. "If you need anything just call us and we'll give you advice. Oh and one more thing, try not to make a scene. There are no other super powered heroes or villains here so if you try anything you might be seen as a terrorist."

"And remember to do the bow chicka wow wow in a private spot."

"Huh?" She said as she saw them leave. "The what what?"

(With Ichigo)

'Few, thought that one was gonna keep dodging.' He thought while looking for his body. 'But now where is that body? Hope Kon didn't use it to grope Orihime again.'

"Husband!"

He turned and saw a woman with weird clothes and blinked before looking around. 'Is she talking to someone near me?'

"Husband." She said before….touching him. "I have found you worthy. Now let's get the...bow chicka now now?" 'I think that's right?'

He looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you can see me?"

She nodded before pulling him away with a firm grip. "Now on to Almerac!"

"Almer-what?" he looked lost.

"My home planet." She said with a grin. "And you're now home my king."

Ichigo blinked before managing to get out of her grasp. "Uh, you got the wrong person, I'm not married."

"You are now." She said seductively as Ichigo backed away. "So come here and give your wife a kiss."

He blushed before spotting his body and lunged back into it before he jerked up and started running off.

Maxima saw this and frowned. 'So he wants to play hard to get. Well two can play that game.' she then ran after him while causing a mailbox to turn into a sword. "Get back here husband!"

"I'm not your husband!"

(Later)

Ichigo ran home and locked the door as his sisters looked at him confused.

"Ich-nee? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just some crazy lady following me, if she knocks pretend no one's home."

"Um Ichigo." Karin said pointing to a woman who was sitting on a chair while sharpening a sword. "Like her?"

He jumped and went wide eyed. 'How the hell did she get here already!'

"Oh husband." Maxima smiled. "About time you came back."

Ichigo gulped before running out the door.

"...so is he like this all the time sisters in law?"

"To a point." remarked Karin. "But how do you know him?"

"Saw him and liked the results." She said before explaining everything to them as Ichigo had to run to a certain shop keeper who was busy with Rukia about soul candy.

"So this will help with stamina?"

"Of course."

"Ok-"

"HELP ME!" Yelled Ichigo while out of breath.

"Oh hello Ichigo, did you need something?"

He closed the door while barricading it. "I have a crazy stalker after me!"

"Huh? Is it Rangiku?" Rukia asked.

"No! Just a crazy girl that thinks she's an alien! And my wife!"

"...huh, I was gonna make that my fourth guess."

"Husband!" The woman called out from outside. "Where are you? I just want to touch your chiseled abs."

Ichigo covered Rukia and Kisuke's mouth while listening closely to her footsteps.

"Husband." She said while looking at the shop. "Ok this is getting annoying. I'm a queen of Almerac and a very busy woman. Just come out and we can get to know one another in battle and in the bed."

Ichigo gulped before seeing a sword going down the door.

She tore through the door and saw him. "Husband! There you are!"

Ichigo ran off while she took off following.

"...what?" Rukia said in confusion.

(With them)

"Come back husband! There is no need to run from me!"

"I'm not your husband!"

"Nonsense! You're the perfect husband!" She cried out as Ichigo bumped into Uryu.

"Hey watch the-"

"NO TIME! NEED HELP!" he spoke before picking him up and tossing Uryu at her.

"AH!" He yelled as Maxima grabbed him and threw him back at Ichigo.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Get off me-"

"Husband." Maxima said while coming closer to the two boys. "Don't run."

"Hus...band?" groaned Uryu confused while Ichigo tried crawling away.

"Need to run." He groaned out before getting picked up.

"There, now on to the wedding!"

"I'm not getting married you crazy woman!"

She chuckled before seeing a bow of pure energy getting pulled by the boy at her face. "You dare try to attack the queen of Almerac."

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"It's simple, I'm Maxima the queen of a planet far from this place." She spoke while glaring at Uryu. "And it's not in any place in your universe."

"And she keeps saying I'm her husband."

"Because you are." She grinned while placing him on her shoulder. "And now if you don't mind, I'm going to get back home and prepare for the wedding. I really need to get the Tamaraneans ready with the decor." 'They are good with that sort of stuff.'

Ichigo's eyes twitched before using his badge and escaped his body. "No way in hell lady!"

Maxima frowned before using her bracelets to make her disappear into a white and black portal. Only to reappear next to Ichigo and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Just give up. I'm not leaving until you're with me, breathing or not." 'I think that's the term for love?'

'Holy shit she's psycho!' Ichigo thought in horror before seeing her about the slash him with her sword. He pulled his own Zanpakuto out and blocked it.

"You're good." She grinned while applying more power to it. "But show me the power you keep within you stud!"

'If it gets her off my back then fine!' He thought before getting kicked in the stomach hard as he was sent into a pole.

SHISH!

"Show me what you got husband!" Maxima yelled while slashing the pole in half along with a small mailbox.

'Crap!' He thought as he dodged another strike to his stomach. "Alright, bring it!"

She grinned while attacking again before getting hit by the sword which seemed to bounce off her armor. "Nice try but that blade can't cut my skin or armor!"

' **Oh kingy, I think you need to get laid.** '

'She's gonna drag me into being married!'

' **So?** '

'I'm not ready for that you jackass!'

' **Again so what?** '

SHISH!

"Stop holding back!" Maxima yelled while slashing at his face.

' **Just get laid. She's strong enough so why not tap that ass?** '

He growled and ducked under a slash before lunging and slammed his elbow into her gut.

She moved a few inches before smirking. "Was that your best?"

"No." he said before bashing his head on her own. "That was!"

"Gah!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he spoke sending the wave at her which exploded and sent her flying. "That was close."

' **Um kingy.** ' The hollow half said as Maxima appeared behind him. ' **Duck!** '

SHISH!

"That was strong, but not enough to deter me husband!" she remarked as Ichigo barely ducked and started running off.

' **I recommend using me.** '

'Why should I?!'

' **Because I'm strong enough to send her flying permanently.** ' He smirked. ' **And I'm offering a little power, free of cost.** '

'Nothing's ever free from you.'

' **Well considering you're about to get hitched, it's either that or being killed. Your choice.** '

'...fine.'

"Husband! Come back so I can have a wedding!" Maxima yelled while running at him faster.

Ichigo held his hand to his face before his mask formed and held his blade up. "Bankai!"

KABOOM!

She covered her face as an explosion rocked the area. 'Oh this is new.'

Slowly Ichigo stood there with his sword black and much more sleeker than before.

"Mmm, how handsome." She licked her lips. "I think you just made me forget about Superman."

"I don't know who that is, but if you want a fight, then you got one!" he roared out before shooting at her much faster than before as he swung his blade up.

She blocked it with her blade. "Fast but not Almeracian fast." She then disappeared and appeared behind him before attempting to hit him. "AHH!"

KLING!

He blocked her without turning around or flinching while her eyes widened.

She then decided to use her fists on him. Which didn't work as she only hit the pavement as it broke apart under her. 'Damn, he's getting faster.'

" **Get ready.** " Ichigo said in a disordered voice. " **Because I'm going to fuck you up!** "

"If it's the bed, wait until the wedding."

He rolled his eyes before quickly knocking her down on her back and held her down with a foot with his blade under her chin.

Maxima looked at this and went wide eyed. 'He's really fast! He's even faster than me!'

" **Don't get up.** "

She looked at him before blasting him with an optic blast that sent him flying. "Then I'll help you get up!"

He crashed to the ground as Maxima grabbed him and plowed him into the ground.

"It's been fun, but we have a wedding to attend husband dear."

He narrowed his eyes before his blade glowed and he held it up vertical. " **Getsuga Tenshou.** "

This time a more powerful version of it hit her point blank and sent her crashing into the road with her armor taking a lot of damage from it.

"Gah!" She gasped while trying to get up. "You won't win. I won't go back without a husband again."

Ichigo was about to attack when a large letter appeared out of a red portal as it landed on his foot. 'Huh?'

On it was a note explaining what she was and why she was after him.

'She really is an alien?!' He thought in shock.

' **And a powerful one at that. Heck she lives in a universe where there are real heroes and villains. Wonder if we can try cutting down some kingy.** '

'Why do you want me to get married so much? If I get hitched then we're stuck with her for the rest of our lives.'

' **Is that so bad? I mean come on kingy, you don't expect to be a bachelor forever. Or are you waiting for that orange haired girl to get banged?** '

'No!'

' **Then what are you waiting for? Just get hitched, I mean she's after you for crying out loud! Just go for it or I'll make you.** '

'Because if I leave then what about dad? What about Yuzu and Karin?'

' **Well you can ask her. It's not like she's taking you by force.** ' The hollow said as Maxima slowly got up and started to use her powers to fix her armor.

'He's tough, perfect for me.'

Ichigo groaned and dispersed his mask. "Let's try something less violent."

"Like talking to me." She asked while crossing her arms together.

"Yeah. Look, I can't get married for several reasons."

"I heard it all before." She frowned. "And while I respect that I still can't just leave. I mean you're just the right guy. Strong, fast, good looking, cute, the list goes on and on. So if it's for me to leave, fat chance."

He groaned. 'She's like Rukia, but way more stubborn.' "Look, if it's fine with you maybe we could just be….friends?"

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend." She smirked. "If that's what I think you're saying, then it's ok by me."

"Wait, really?" he blinked. "Just like that?"

She walked towards him. "Well yes, I had a similar run in before and he set me straight about being a queen. I just have to compromise not force. So I'll be your girlfriend." She then glared. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You have sex with me once a week, and I get to live with you half the time and the other half on Almerac."

He blushed with his hollow laughing. "Uh, can't we just hold hands?"

"Yes, and have sex." She spoke with authority. "I'm not a gentle woman you know."

'If this is what she is by compromise then no duh.'

' **Well it's either that or you can cop a feel of her titties.** '

'Not gonna happen.'

' **Already did.** ' He smirked while seeing Maxima putting his hands on her breasts.

"And I know everything about sex." 'Well from books yes, but not from experience, but he doesn't have to know that.'

He blushed bright red with a little blood leaking out of his nose.

"So let's meet the family." She said while teleporting them to his house in an instant. Yuzu and Karin who were there jumped in surprise while Ichigo held his chest in shock.

"Ich-nee?"

"I already met your sisters but I need to see the parents."

Cue very surprised father figure who was entering the front door. "Kids I'm, huh?"

"Why hello." Maxima smiled. "I am Maxima, and I'm your son's betrothed."

"...YES!" he declared before running over to Misaki's picture. "Our boy has finally found a third daughter!"

Ichigo groaned as his hollow laughed wildly.

"Oh and your son was about to show me a good time. So if you don't mind father in law." She said with a hint of lust.

He gasped. "My god Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me you were already that far ahead! I could have given you plenty of tips!"

"Dad!" He yelled as Maxima dragged him away.

"See you in a few hours." She smirked with lust.

' **He he he he he.** '

-Outside Omniverse-

"Yep I'm happy now."

"Because you literally paired a bloodthirsty queen with a teenage shinigami?"

"That and we just made Bleach more exciting." Omni grinned. "Imagine the stupid army of Quincy's getting mauled to death by her?"

"And they say I'm the crazy one."

Omni laughed evilly while looking at Yui before turning him into a fish. "Hahaha!" 'This is why I don't do DC, I get the Joker allergies.'

"Bad move." he clapped his fins before a portal opened and numerous feminine looking boys in tank tops and shorts appeared. "Go get'em boys!"

"AHHH!" He screamed while ducking into a portal as the screen went black. "DAMN YOU YUI!"


	55. Chapter 55

List of oneshots

chapter 55

What if a girl found a squid who would later be her pet?

xxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a small coastal area with a city nearby next to a large sandy shore, the usual beach town with the main income fishing and tourism. The beach is full of tourists and beach goers, and we focus in on a young woman in a bikini who is walking down the beach towards the water.

She had short black hair with a white string bikini on and with medium sized breasts with a noticeable ass, but also seemed to be blushing while trying to keep from looking at anyone she passed by. 'Why did I have to lose my one piece, why didn't I wear a shirt over this, I feel like I'm naked.' She thought as she made her way towards the water.

She might be a smoking hot chick with a hot body, but she tended to be more on the shy side. She was relieved when she finally reached the water and dived underneath.

'Finally, now no one can stare at me.' She thought while swimming around under the surface and looking a the fish that passed her by. 'It's so peaceful down here, I wish I could just stay here.' She thought before she spotted something moving on the ocean floor.

The object seemed small, but fast and darted around going after smaller fish.

'I wonder what that is?' She thought before she had to go up for air. She took a deep gasp and sighed before going back under and swam towards the shape. As she got closer she saw that it had eight long arms and that it was a orange-ish red color. It got closer and she saw it's head/body was cone-like with two eyes. 'A squid.' She thought as she watched it fail to catch a fish before it turned and looked at her curiously.

The squid itself looked at the human, female from what it gained listening to the fish who looked at it before it used its propulsion and got in closer to her to try and frighten her. Unfortunately for it since it was so small it's attempt to scare her looked cute and comedic instead of scarey like it intended.

The girl had to keep from laughing and covered her mouth while moving a hand out to lightly move across the squid's head. The squid was surprised by her actions but thought her hand felt nicely on it so it let her pet him. 'I wonder if this is a baby, it's seem pretty small to be an adult.' She thought as it lightly reached out with it's tentacles and wrapped it around her arm that was petting him.

The squid itself was surprised at the girl's calm attitude since it had seen it's kind be seen with fear and get attacked just for getting near them. 'Maybe this human is different?' It thought as she began to swim up for air.

The girl took in another breath of air while noting the squid's arms still on her and was surprised, she expected it to swim away from any sudden movements. "Wow, you seem really attached to me, huh little guy?" She asked with a smile.

The squid watched as she went back under the water and let go of her arm while swimming around her side with it's arms lightly brushing against her skin.

'I wonder what this little guy is doing out here, is he lost?' She wondered while shivering feeling the arms. 'Or maybe he's just out looking for some food.' She thought as it kept swimming around her before spitting the knot on the back of her bikini and began to swim towards it curiously.

The squid was curious on what this knot was for and moved two arms up before fiddling with it, feeling the human jump for some reason.

"Hey, what are you doing, stop touching that!" She said as felt him tug on the knot, making it become loose. She saw it drop down and made her have to hold it up with a bright blush. 'Oh god! How did it know how to undo that?!'

'Why is she holding onto that second skin? Is it food, does it taste good?' It thought as it reached out and tried to yank it away only for her to hold it tightly. Taking it as a challenge it tugged on it while her eyes widened.

"N-No! Don't do that!" She cried out while noting some males nearby on surf boards. 'Oh no! They'll see!' She thought as she tried to swim away from the curious squid.

The squid took this as a game she was playing and raced after her before spotting her bottoms and thought. 'That looks like the one she's holding, and she's not holding onto it, so I'll just try to take that one! This is fun.'

She gulped while seeing one of the boys move over on her while on his board. "H-Hello."

"Hey beautiful, how you doing, why are you running away so fast?" He asked curiously with a smile.

"N-N-No reason." She stuttered while trying to make it seem like her arms were just crossed. 'Please don't see the string falling down.'

"Ok, well, me and the guys were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us and surf?" He asked as the squid reached her and began to tug at her bottoms.

"NO!" She jumped with a brighter blush while he was confused. "I-I-I mean, NO thank you."

"Are you sure? It would be fun." He said as the little squid began to pull down her bottoms.

"Stop it!" She spoke while the man reeled back and she held her legs together.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly, no reason to freak out." He said with a frown.

"N-No, it's not you, just….an itch!" She spoke up while the squid tried using more arms and started pulling the bottom down exposing her ass while she shuddered feeling the arms rub the spot.

"Well, if you have an itch why don't you scratch it?" He asked in confusion.

'It's not that simple!' She screamed in her head. "L-Look, maybe some other time alright?"

"Ok...see you later." He said as he turned his board around and went back to his friends.

She sighed in relief before letting out a squeak as she felt the bottom get pulled down as the squid's arms trailed over her ass. "H-Hey, stop it, that's not yours!" She said as she tried to retie her bra.

The squid watched her put the top and bottom on and was confused since it failed to see why the female would want to keep them on, or perhaps she was being stubborn and wanted to keep playing. He then swam as fast as he would and latched onto her chest, making her squeal.

"AHHH!" She jumped and dove underwater while thrashing around in an embarrassed panic. She felt all of his tentacles trying to pull of her top, making her blush and try to hold back a soft moan. She got up and started frantically swimming out of the water while bolting up the sand and down the street with amazing speed before reaching a small house near the water and got the squid off before chucking it out into the sea and panted from relief and exhaustion. "There….now stay there and think about what you've done!" She said before realizing she was missing the top part of her outfit.

Down in the water the squid raised an arm up to show it had it while she crossed her arms over her chest with wide eyes.

"G-Give that back!" She said as she held out one of her hands.

It looked at it and seemed amused before diving back under the water with it.

She whined and slumped down. 'Why did I have to meet a perverted squid like that?' She thought as she sullenly walked back to her house.

The squid was amused with himself as he tried to swim away only to find a large reef that he couldn't get past. He tried swimming around it only to find that it surrounded him, the girl had thrown him into a cove like area that small fish could get out of, but not him.

It would have let out an annoyed sigh if it could and ducked down near some coral while a fish swam by before it's arms lashed out and grabbed the squirming animal. At least it wouldn't starve, but this would get boring it thought before remembering the bra he was holding. It would have smirked if he could as he remembered his new playmate.

'This human will be fun.'

(Timeskip)

It had been a year since Samantha had met that squid, over time it had slowly grown bigger and bigger while keeping away from any predators and watching as the girl left whenever she did.

It was waiting in the cove resting when it felt something bigger than a fish enter the cove. Since it had learned that this was a private beach and she had the only house for a while he assumed it was his friend and sent out one of his long tentacles to investigate.

The girl swished her legs in the water while happy no one was around and had decided to wear a tank top and some shorts. She swam out before she felt something brush against one of her legs. She jumped a bit before she saw the tentacle break the surface. "AHHHH!" She screamed as it wrapped around her before it started to drag her down towards his body. Her eyes widened while closing her mouth and tried slapping the tentacle as she assumed this was a giant squid that wanted to eat her.

The squid looked her over while her struggling didn't do anything and he raised her back up to the surface so she could get some air.

She took a deep breath of air before the tentacle began to drag her back under again. She felt fear hit her and thought this was the end for her. 'Oh god, this is it, I'm going to die here! I don't want to be eaten by a giant squid, help!'

Said squid felt amused, but held up her bikini top from before, catching her off guard.

'Wait...the last time I saw that squid from a year ago was waving it….is that you?' She thought as she stopped struggling.

'Seems she gets it.' It thought before raising her back up to the surface and moved her back near the side of the cove.

She stared at the tentacle in amazement as she was gently set down. 'Wow, that squid really grew!' She thought as he began to surface. When she looked at his eyes she shook her head. "Wait a minute, have you….been living near my house since I threw you near here?" She asked as he blinked and nodded his body. "How did you grow so fast, are you a giant squid?" She asked in confusion.

It gave a nod while she was stunned.

"Ok, this is insane. A giant squid near my house, the same one who took my top, and who can understand me! Is this some dream?" She muttered before pinching herself. When nothing happened she shook her head and said. "Wow, so this is real….at least you're not trying to steal my clothes." She said as she pointed at her top and shorts with a smile.

The squid seemed to stare at them before getting a devious idea as it's arms lashed out and tugged her shorts off in one go.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" She shouted as the squid dangled them above her head. She crossed her legs while swearing she saw it laughing in it's eyes. "HA ha ha, very funny, now give me back my shorts!" She said with a frown.

The squid moved them over, but held them above her while she stood up and tried grabbing them, but it kept raising them to where she couldn't reach them. 'This is a better game than the last one.'

'At least he hasn't stolen my top, good thing I remembered to wear underwear.' She thought as she tried to grab her shorts again. She managed to grab them and yank them down while sighing. "If you're gonna live here, then that means you have to listen to me, got it?"

It blinked before lightly nodding.

"Good good, and that means in a way, you're my pet." She put the shorts on and blinked. "Wait, I never even found out if you were a guy or girl. Then again since you like taking my clothes, I've got a pretty good idea the answer already." She said as it nodded its head. "Good, now just a word of warning, don't let anyone know you exist, ok? It probably won't end well."

It nodded again while she tapped her chin.

"Meaning you need a name. How about….Mr. Squishy? Cause you're like a jellyfish in a way."

He used his tentacles to shrug as she smiled.

"Ok, that's your name, Mr. Squishy." She moved closer and slowly rubbed one of his tentacles. "I'll be out for a bit, but I'll be right back."

He would have frowned if he could as he tried to lightly grab her with his tentacles.

"Woah." She jumped back. "Nice try, but not this time."

He frowned before splashing her with water before sinking into the bottom.

She wiped her face and sighed. "Like dealing with a giant dog."

(Later)

It had been two years since she made Mr. Squishy her pet, since then he had grown rapidly, enough that he was able to move a rock in the reef allowing him to go hunt for food, but he always returned to the cove. Mr. Squishy was now so large that the girl wasn't even close to being as tall as one of his tentacles.

Said girl, Samantha, had taken the time to bond with him such as talking about her life, school, college, friends, all sorts while he listened and soaked it up like a sponge. She tried to visit him as often as she could, though she did wish that he wasn't so playful, over the years he had stolen a large amount of her clothes and kept them in the cove.

Said squid was currently out laying on the ocean bottom waiting for some prey and seeing if he could see Samantha out for a swim, but kept in mind not to get too close to the surface so he didn't cause people to panic. He saw a pod of tuna swimming by and he pounced on them, smacking up as many as he could.

'Mmm, tasty.' He thought while his beak shredded them to bits within seconds. Once he ate his fill he began to swim back to the cove, hoping Samantha was there. However what he noticed near the shore was a small bull shark swimming about and getting closer to some of the swimmers. He reached out and grabbed it and killed it before any of them could get hurt. 'Nice, a desert.'

With Samantha she was whistling while heading down the steps to the cove while seeing Mr. Squishy just now swimming in while closing the exit up. "Have a nice day?" She asked as he nodded to her as he reached out to her with one of his tentacles. She felt it wrap around her waist while she sat down near the edge and rubbed it, seeing it was just a small hug. "Get a nice meal?"

He nodded again with a eye smile as she smiled back.

"Glad to hear that Mr. Squishy." She kissed the tentacle while reaching into her backpack and pulled out a white one piece swimsuit. "Check it out, I just bought this, it was on sale for half off! What a deal." She said as another tentacle reached out to take it from her. "Hey, this is not for you, don't you have enough of my clothes down there?"

He shook his head while she jumped back and held it from his reach.

"Uh uh, you're not taking something this new. If you keep this up you'll start giving perverted old men a run for their money." She said as she began to walk away. "I'm going to put it on and go for a swim, ok?"

He lowered his arm back and she took it as a sign that he wouldn't stop her.

"I'll see you in a bit, ok?" She started taking her clothes off since she was comfortable around the squid, while also making sure he didn't try to tease her before she was naked and started putting the swimsuit on. Once it was on she jumped into the water and began to swim towards him.

He let his eyes trail over her form while noting how the time watching her made him interested in her species, especially since he was understanding why human males liked to gawk at others at the beach. The one thing he was curious about though was what the large mounds on her chest were for, every time he tried to figure out she turned red and left. 'I wonder if they're injuries she got, most females all seem to have them, they must fight more often than I expected.' He thought as he looked at her ass. 'They must have injured her bottom as well, poor human.'

Samantha dove down and swam around Mr. Squishy while glad he wasn't trying to rub up against her. 'Is it just my imagination or has he gotten a lot friskier this last year?' She thought as she swam through his tentacles.

He watched her while she swam up near his head while rubbing it and it helped him feel relaxed for some reason. 'She makes me feel so happy and relaxed, I wish I could do the same for my human.'

Eventually she swam to the side and climbed out. "See ya later Mr. Squishy, I gotta get dressed for dinner." She said as a tentacle reached out and grabbed her. "No Mr. Squishy, I have to go to dinner."

He made a low sound of disappointment while draping an arm on her leg.

"Sorry Mr. Squishy, but I got to go." She said as more tentacles began to rise out of the water. She held two fingers up in warning. "Don't make me swat those."

He gave what seemed like a groan before lowering his arms. 'That's just annoying.'

"Sorry, I'll see you later tonight." She said as she walked away. 'Make that clingy too.'

'I wish I could help her have fun.' He thought as he brought his tentacles back into the water right as a young couple walked onto the beach, taking their clothes off before collapsing on the sand. He blinked and slowly moved the rock while swimming out and kept a distance while keeping an eye on them while confused. They got in the water and swam around a bit before they got close and began to make love to each other.

"Oh god! This is amazing!"

"I know, and kinky as hell!"

'Are they mating? I've never seen humans do that before.' He thought as he watched the male stick something into multiple holes on the woman throughout the mating session. 'Does she like that?'

"Oh yes! Yes! I'm so close!"

"Then blow it in me!"

"You got it!"

Mr. Squishy watched as they reached the end and was amazed since it was different than how squid's mated. 'Maybe Samantha will like it if I try that with her, my tentacles should be able to do everything that males fleshy stick can do.'

(Next day)

"Mr. Squishy, where are you?" Called Samantha in the cove who couldn't see the squid anywhere at the bottom. "Did you go out to eat somewhere?" She called, not getting an answer before grinning. "Well then, I'm going to see if I can get back ony of my clothes while you're gone."

She took her clothes off and dove under the water before swimming down towards the bottom. 'I can't wait for him to come back and see that I got all my clothes back.' She thought as she swam towards the bottom. She looked around and tried seeing if he stuffed them in a hole or let them sit in a pile. 'Where does he hide all of it?' She thought, unaware that she as being watched by a certain squid.

'Seems like she wants her clothes back, but it's not gonna be that easy.' He thought as he looked at her, glad he had the idea to cover himself in mud to hide. 'They're under a boulder, she won't find them.'

Samantha looked around and tried holding her breath longer, but it was dwindling and running low. She turned up and began to swim up for air as fast as she could. 'Where did he hide it?' She wondered as she got up and took a big breath of air."Oh man! I didn't even one of them." She said, unaware of the tentacles coming towards her slowly. Suddenly they grabbed her, suprising her. "H-Hey!" She said as the tentacles wrapped around her arms and began to go towards her breasts and privates. "Mr. Squishy!"

'Wow, these seem more swollen than I thought, I better be careful.' He thought as he carefully wrapped his tentacled around her breasts as the others began to prod her pussy and ass carefully.

"A-A-AHHH!" She screamed with a bright face. "Bad Mr. Squishy! Bad Mr. Squishy!"

'She says she doesn't like it, but she's moaning and turning red, I'm gonna keep doing this.' He thought while giving her chest a rub while using one tentacle to grind against her pussy and ass at the same time.

"N-no, s-stop it Mr. Squishy!" She moaned as a wave of pleasure hit her. 'W-Why is he doing this?!' She squirmed in his hold while pleasure hit her full force. 'This is just like one of those hentais!'

'Wow, she's really liking this. That's good, now then, I think that male stuck the meat stick in, so I should do the same with my tentacles.' He thought while pulling her closer and above him while more tentacles moved up and he got an idea before moving one in front of her face.

"Mr. Squishy, what ar-" She started before he began to shove the tentacle into her mouth. She blushed as she felt him force it while she tensed up. 'I-it's so salty.'

'Wow, her mouth is warm and wet too.' He thought as he began to push his other tentacles into her pussy and ass at the same time.

'Wait!' She thought before moaning out around the tentacle as she felt them wiggle into her body. 'He's stuffing me everywhere!'

'Well, that should be all of the holes...I think he moved them around when he did that female.' He thought as he began to move his tentacles around inside her, making her moan as they moved deeper into her.

'Oh god! I'm actually being fucked by my pet squid!' She thought with a blush as she felt the tentacles go deep inside her, moving anywhere they could, making her moan and ease into the tentacles in pleasure. 'How is it so good? It's like my whole body is a sex toy for him!' She thought as she felt him squeeze her breasts as two more tentacles came up and latched onto her ass cheeks. She moaned louder feeling the suction cups stick to them and felt them literally try to rub her ass around like it was dough.

'Huh, I never knew how much fun it was to play with her body, it's like having a new toy.' He thought as he kept pleasuring Samantha as she moaned in pleasure. 'I just hope she won't be mad after this.' He thought as he pulled the tentacle out of her mouth so she could breath.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to come!" She moaned in pleasure.

'Come? But she's already here?' Mr. Squishy thought in confusion. He felt her tense up and arch her back while feeling some fluid drip down the tentacle in her pussy. 'Wait, is she leaking? I have to plug up the hole if she is!'

She panted while feeling the tentacle pull back before another one moved up and rammed up into it deeper than before. 'M-Mr. Squishy!' She moaned in pleasure as she felt it wiggle around inside her pussy.

'That should fix it.' He thought as he looked at the tentacle in her ass. 'I wonder if I should plug the other holes too, just to be safe.'

"Oh god...Mr…...Squishy…." She moaned before he began to shove his tentacle back into her mouth and the other one deeper into her ass. 'How deep is he going to go!' She thought as he continued to push his tentacles as heep as he could in each of her holes.

'Now...how long do I keep my tentacles in her?' He wondered curiously. 'Maybe I should do it for an hour just to be sure.'

(Later)

'There we go, one hour, let's see how she's doing.' He thought as he began to pull his tentacles out of Samantha.

She panted while he set her on his head and she regained her senses. "Mr. Squishy?"

He nodded his head in response while lightly patting her head with one tentacle.

"What did you do that for!?" She yelled with a frown. "Teasing is one thing, but you started fucking me out of nowhere."

'She didn't like it? But that other woman seemed to enjoy it when that male did the same thing to her.' He thought in confusion.

"First, bad Mr. Squishy." She spoke lightly tapping his head with two fingers before laying down and resting on him. "And second, while I'm miffed, I'm not gonna say it didn't feel incredible."

'So she did enjoy it, that's good.' He thought, relieved she wasn't too mad.

"But next time, give a girl a warning next time, alright?"

'Yes Samantha.' He thought happily as he nodded his head.

(Timeskip)

"Ugh, I feel terrible." Groaned Samantha. She was drinking some ginger ale to try and settle her stomach as she headed down to the cove. As she got closer Mr. Squishy surfaced and waved a tentacle at her happily. "Hey Mr. Squishy."

'Hey my human, how are you...wait, that smell, is it what I think it is?' He thought as he tried to get closer.

"Woah there, I'm not in the mood for that, my stomach has been feeling queasy." She said as she tried to push him away.

'I don't know how...but I'm going to be a daddy!'


	56. Chapter 56

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 56

This is the full story based on a story of Medusa finding a baby and if you haven't seen it yet, go out and do it cause even if it's short, it speaks a lot of levels and is beautiful. This is just inspired by it, I don't own it, so don't think I'm trying to take credit.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Ancient Greece, unknown location-

A small village was abandoned with dead bodies all around with soldiers scouting around for survivors.

"What happened?" One soldier asked the other.

"No clue, but all I see is corpses and statues." Another said pointing to a ton of statues in the position of fear and terror. "Maybe they had a good stone carver?"

"This detailed? Fat chance."

"Really Pythena? Fat chance? That's all you got?"

"Let's just keep going and see if there's anyone still alive."

They moved on as they noticed a house with more statues in terror as some went inside and saw a cradle with no child inside.

"A lamia?"

"Possible, that creature eats babies, but I don't see any blood."

"Think it might have taken the kid?"

"Maybe, but why the statues?"

"No idea."

As they tried to figure this out, we find a soldier walking outside the village while taking a piss on a tree.

"Ah...man I needed this."

"There there." Spoke a woman's voice from a little downstream. "Don't cry little one. Don't cry."

"Huh?" He said while finishing his duty and looked at the river.

"There there." Spoke a woman with green scales, long snake like hair, blue eyes, with a long snake like tail where her legs were, with a green top covering her E cup chest, a rather curvy set of hips and ass. In her hands was a human child with a tuff of blond hair on one side. "I got you, I got you."

The man's eyes widened while seeing a baby squirming in her arms. "G-G-G-Gorgon!"

The woman looked in his direction as the man tried not to look in her eyes. "Who goes there?"

The baby started crying while the soldier grabbed his spear and gulped.

"Put the child down gorgon!"

"No." she frowned while trying to rock the child. "He isn't leaving my care."

"By the will of Zeus! Put the child down!" He yelled while shaking a little.

She looked straight at him before her powers activated. The soldier slowly began to turn to stone as he cried out in terror before becoming a statue. "Will of Zeus, ba! That's just a stupid line."

The child cried as the woman started to rock him a little.

"There there, everything's ok now." she whispered while her hair lightly rubbed against him. 'Oh no, he's probably hungry, I need to make sure he gets food.' She looked around before feeling the child moving his hands near her chest. "Don't do that little one."

The child looked at the chest before pulling the top off and tried to suck on it.

She jumped and gasped while moving him away. "No no, I don't have milk for you, but don't worry, I'll get you something."

"Mamumm?"

'Adorable, just too adorable.' she smiled while rocking him before slithering off. "Just hang on, there's a small town nearby."

"Amma."

'Still cute.'

(A few miles later)

-Unknown town-

Medusa moved around the town, one she had hit before, and avoided the statues while seeing if she could find food for the baby. She then saw a cow near the butcher shop and closed her eyes as not to turn it into stone.

"Moo?"

"I hope Hera doesn't mind me killing her sacred symbol." she moved over before her snakes lashed out and bit into the bovine.

"Mooooooo!" It cried out while kicking in the air.

"Oh relax, you're helping this child survive."

"Moo!" It cried out before the snakes attacked the throat and caused the jugular to break.

CRASH!

And land on her tail with a massive thud.

"He he moo moo."

"AHHH!" she cried out while her son started bawling louder. 'That hurts!'

"Awaw!"

She removed the cow from her tail as she tried to calm him down. "There there, I'm here."

The child stopped crying as he looked at her with his glazed eyes. "Ma ma."

She smiled while rubbing his head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your belly is filled by sunrise." She then looked at the cow and took a piece of meat off the bovine. "Eat up."

"Mmm mo." He turned his head away.

"What's wrong?"

"Mo, mo mo mo." He said while moving away from the meat with disgust. "Mo mo."

"Come on, you need to eat."

He turned away while Medusa looked very confused.

'Why isn't he eating it?' She thought before realizing what was going on. 'Oh! Right he can't eat solid foods yet.' she held it up to her snakes which bit into it and started chewing it. 'This might be much harder than expected.'

(Some time later)

Medusa sighed while resting in a small cave for the night while holding the child close to her. 'At least he stopped crying.'

"Ma...ma…" he said while sleeping soundly.

She smiled at that before realizing one tiny thing, she didn't know his name. She smacked herself in the head and looked down at him sadly. 'If I'm going to raise him, I can't call him child.'

As the child slept, Medusa got an idea. One from her grandmother's time.

"Sweet child, I shall name you….Perseus. After the man that first found my grandmother years ago and used her for good." she nuzzled him. "Sleep tight, I'll be here to keep you safe."

"Ma...ma…" he smiled while dreaming of sweet shapeless dreams.

(Timeskip)

Medusa slithered towards a river while feeling her child resting on her tail like a little squirrel. "Perseus, we are almost at the river."

"Yay!"

"Just remember, don't move from my tail." She warned as she moved to the shore and curled her tail until it was in the shallow end.

"Bath time!" he called feeling the water while slowly lowering himself down into it.

She smiled while looking out for humans that might hurt her son.

"Mama, I love bath time."

"I know, I do too son."

"Are you gonna take one?"

"When you're done my silly little one." She chuckled while Perseus just pouted.

"No fair."

She chuckled as she noticed a female hunter and some younger hunters walking by and tracking something.

"Lady Artemis, I don't see the gorgon." Spoke one to the head hunter. "Maybe it's gone south?"

"No, the trail shows she went this way, keep your eyes peeled, but not wide open or she might catch you in her gaze."

"Yes my lady." They said before one looked and saw a boy in the water.

"What is a boy doing out here?"

Perseus looked for the voice while confused. "Mama, is that you?"

"Young one, is your mother nearby?" asked the hunter moving over.

"She's here." He said looking at the sky. "Who are you? A frog?"

"No my name's Helena. A hunter of Artemis."

"Is she the moon? I never seen it before. Is it big? Is it soft? Is it as big as a tree?"

"What do you mean? Surely you've seen it at night time."

"Mama said I'm blind, but I don't know what that means." He said innocently.

'Blind?'

"Are you a gorgon too?"

"Gorgon? Why would I be one?"

"Because they are nice and scaly and very very wise." He smiled. "Like mama."

"Perseus." Medusa called out. "Time to...hey! Get away from my son!"

Helena covered her eyes and moved back.

Medusa used her tail to move her son back and hissed. "What were you doing with my son hunter?"

"Nothing, but why is a gorgon protecting a human child?" She frowned as the other hunters appeared next to her, bows drawn.

"He's my son, human or not, so leave or else." she warned with her hair hissing as her eyes glowed.

"Stand down." Spoke the main hunter, who had long silver hair, while walking towards the gorgon. "Gorgon, we are here to hunt you down."

"Why?"

"My worshippers have been calling me lately about a gorgon turning villages into wastelands and stealing local cows."

"Mama doesn't steal them." Perseus said. "She milks them."

"Child, this monster has caused nothing but destruction, she must be killed."

"Why?"

"She's a gorgon."

"Huh? But I thought humans were monsters?" He said confused. "They hurt mama and tried hurting me."

"Leave us or else."

"No, not until you are destroyed." Artemis said before Perseus got up and looked at her stomach.

"Please don't. Mama isn't bad, you meany."

"Child, stand aside, this is nothing but a monster. Rest assured though, you will be given to a proper home and not be fed lies by this beast."

"But mana said that humans are bad." He said before trying to feel his way around, which kind of caused him to feel her ass. "Please don't take mama to Hades. Please? I'll be good miss moon."

She blushed while the hunters went wide eyed. "B-Boy! That is my behind."

"Huh? I thought it was your tail." He said while Medusa chuckled a little seeing her son patting a goddess's ass. "Where is it miss moon?"

"I-I don't have a tail!"

"Really? But mama said everyone has a tail."

Artemis blushed red while the hunters tried to not attack him for making their patron goddess embarrassed.

'This is just too good.'

"Miss moon? Are you ok?" Perseus asked while not knowing she was about to blow her lid.

"DECEASED!"

He looked at the feet before looking at her. "Miss moon? Are you ok?"

"Stop touching me there! Hunters end the gorgon!"

They readied their arrows before the child said something that made them falter.

"Don't hurt mama, kill me instead."

"Perseus no!"

"I won't let you hurt my mama."

They looked at each other hesitantly while Artemis started to simmer down.

"You would give your life to this monster?"

"She's not a monster, you're a monster."

"Bite your tongue! This is Lady Artemis!"

"She's a mean moon." He pouted. "A mean mean moon!"

"Perseus." Medusa sighed. "Please, you don't need to kill yourself over me."

"But mama, I love you."

Artemis looked at the two while seeing not a monster and kidnapped child situation but a loving mother and son situation, something that kicked her goddess of childbirth a little bit. She bit her lip and held the bow up, but lowered it with a sigh. "Girls, we're leaving."

"But lady Artemis."

"Now." She said firmly before seeing the child looking at her.

"Miss moon, thank you for not hurting mama." Perseus smiled.

"Just don't cause trouble." she turned with her hunters slowly following her.

Medusa chuckled. "I won't, but my son might see you again."

"Mama? Is miss moon going to roll up into the moon?" He asked innocently. "She is kind of soft like cheese and you said the moon was made of cheese."

The hunters stopped as Artemis went wide eyed and red to the face. 'Oh crap.'

Medusa had to cover her mouth to hide her snickering. 'That's my boy.'

(Timeskip)

"Perseus." Medusa called out while looking around a forest near Sparta. "Perseus? Where are you?"

"Over here mom!"

She turned and went paled seeing her son right near a cliff edge while the city of Sparta can be seen from the distance. "PERSEUS!"

"Mom, look I'm about to jump into the river!" he spoke before bending his legs and jumped, but that's when he felt a tail wrap around his legs and stop him.

"No!" She yelled while looking very vivid at that. "What in Zeus's name were you thinking?!"

"Um, I wanted to swim?"

"There was no water down there!"

"Oh, sorry mom." He said while getting hugged tight.

"Don't ever do that again." She said while her snakes hissed in agreement.

Perseus nodded before a Spartan soldier walked by and saw them.

"Gorgon! Unhand that child!"

'Not again.'

"Mom? Is that a wolf?"

"No, just a human." 'With the savagery of one times fifty.'

"Unhand him you m-Gah!" he was cut off as two snakes bit into his neck.

Medusa sighed while sending the man off the cliff.

"AHHHHH-"

CRASH!

CRUNCH!

"So is that why you caught me?"

"Yes, the drop is too far. What did I say about learning to feel the environment?"

"To be careful?" He asked.

"Yes, and to be alert at all times. Try to listen closely and notice changes in the ground going up and down."

"Yes mom." He said before asking. "Mom? Why doesn't dad come by?"

She stiffened. "Uh….well it's hard to say."

"How so?"

'What should I say? That I took him or that I'm still without a mate?' she thought. "Perseus, you know I love you with all my heart, right?"

He nodded.

"And you're the light in my life." she gulped. "Which is why….I didn't say anything cause I didn't want you to be sad."

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Medusa sighed before gulping again. "Dad, isn't coming. Ever."

"Huh?"

"He's….gone."

"Gone?"

"He died, years ago." she sighed. "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be happy and not feel sad."

Perseus blinked before looking sad. "So I'm fatherless?"

She wrapped her tail around him while hugging him. "Even if you don't have a father, you still have me, and I'll always protect you."

"Really?" He said while tearing up.

"Yes, always."

He sniffled before hugging her neck. "Mom!"

"It's alright son, it's alright to cry."

He sniffled as another soldier walked by and gasped.

"Unhand him you monster!"

Medusa hissed before her snakes lunged out and bit right into his neck and eyes.

"GAH!"

"Mom, I-I love you!"

"I love you too son."

(Timeskip)

Medusa looked from a distance while seeing her son, now a young man, trying to head to a village to interact with the human race. "Good look Perseus."

She then noticed her son tripping on a stone before getting up and tried again.

After a while Medusa started to worry a little since she was not used to having Perseus gone this long.

'Oh Zeus is he ok?' she bit her fingers. 'What if he got kidnapped? Drafted into a war? Or killed by a random thief?!' she then thought about her son getting eaten by a cyclops or Minotaur.

' _Yum. BURP!_ '

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly as she slithered as fast as she could to the village while not noticing Perseus was stumbling back. "Perseus! I'll save you!"

"Mom-"

CRASH!

"Oof!"

"Ow…"'she groaned before seeing her son and hugged him tight. "Son! You're alive!"

"Gah! M-Mom!"

"Oh thank the gods! I thought you were killed or eaten!"

"Why would I be eaten?" He asked confused.

"You were gone for so long!"

"Oh that." He chuckled with a light blush. "I kind of got….a mate."

"...WHAT?!"

"I got a mate." He gulped. "And she's blind too, I think?"

She blinked. "Wait, what?"

"She's blind."

"...blind? Like you son?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"She grabbed my baby snake." He blushed.

Her face blushed while growling. "What else did she do? Did she make you do something you didn't want to?"

"No no! She didn't." Perseus blushed. "She just apologized and we talked. And she kind of...found out about you."

Her hair hissed at that.

"But she thought it was sweet! I swear on Poseidon that it's true!"

"Be clear, what do you mean found out about me? What did you tell her?"

"That you were…" he gulped as a woman with long brown hair, a E cup chest and large ass, with glazed eyes and wearing a smith guards' toga walked behind him. "A gorgon."

"Perseus? Where are you?" The girl called out while walking towards a tree. "Oof! Oh sorry good sir."

Her eyes widened while her hair hissed. "Perseus, I told you how dangerous it was to tell others."

"But mom, she was nice to me and said you were a nice gorgon." He said trying to calm his mother down. "I swear at first she was surprised, but after telling her about my life she didn't think you were like how other people consider gorgons."

Medusa blinked as the woman stumbled towards her and tripped on her tail.

"Oof! Sorry miss." She said while getting up. "Are you Perseus' mother by chance?"

"Yes." she frowned while looking the girl over and looked her in the eyes without flinching. 'Hmm, she is blind.'

"Oh that's great, he was talking about you with such praise." She smiled. "Oh and my names Hesta. I work in the village as a blacksmith."

"Isn't that a man's job?"

"Yes, but my father died and left me in charge." She spoke while trying to find the woman's tail, only to grab the ass. "And I have skilled hands when it comes to metal."

"AH!" she jumped while moving away. "That's my butt!"

"Sorry." She blushed. "I meant no harm mother in law."

"J-Just tell me, what is it about my son you love?" she asked getting to the point.

"Oh his cute voice." Hesta smiled. "And his personality."

"Be more clear." her hair hissed. "Don't leave anything out."

"Well, he's funny, has a interesting view of the world, he is sweet…" she said while listing all the good things about Perseus, which was a lot.

'By the gods, either she's a great actor or she's sincere.'

"And finally, he's a great person when ones down." She smiled.

"What? What do you mean?"

"When he stumbled into my shop I was depressed and planning suicide. But he stopped me and cheered me up so much that…." she blushed. "I kind of fell headlong into Aphrodite's embrace and well one thing went to another and we got betrothed on the spot."

"...what?!"

"Mom, calm down." Perseus said in a panicked tone.

"No, I mean….how did you find a spot or priest to help with that?"

"Oh, my neighbor is the high priest of the temple of Apollo and he helped with the rites." Hesta smiled.

She blinked while feeling torn between joy, and sadness. Mostly sadness since she didn't see the event with her own two eyes.

"Mom, could you um…" Perseus blushed. "Give us your blessings?"

"I….I'm not sure. I mean this is just happening so fast. It's like just yesterday I was teaching you how to walk."

"Don't worry mother in law." Hesta smiled while accidentally grabbing her cheek. "I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. I swear on my life."

She sighed while hugging her. "Alright, you have my blessings."

She nodded before hugging back. "Thank you, but one question."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me stories about his childhood, like the Artemis incident?" She asked. "I just loved them when Perseus told me but I want your side of the story mother in law."

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Mom!" Perseus blushed while feeling embarrassed.

"It all started when Perseus was six…"

(Timeskip)

Medusa held her son's hand while he was resting in a bed, but looking old with wrinkles and with a large beard. It has been fifty years since she raised him as her own and she saw him grow along with his wife, who sadly died a young maiden after a bandit attack. While she did stop them, the damage was done and Perseus decided to fight in the army for a long LONG time.

Needless to say once he came back more trouble came in the form of Kronos's power, time. Unlike her son gorgons can never age or die unless beheaded, like the stone they create they are timeless. Which makes this painful for her to see her own son dying in front of her.

"Mother…."

"Hush, I'm here." She said sadly while her snakes hissed in a low tone.

"I've lived long yet….you seem to never...hagcka!" He coughed while some blood exited his mouth.

"Save your strength."

"Mother….I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so many years."

"Don't talk like that, you made your choice and I'm proud of you for it." she smiled while rubbing his cheek. "You did well Perseus."

"Yet, I did terrible things." He coughed. "Oh how I long for the days when I rode on your tail. But….that's so long ago."

As this occurred a figure with black wings, a cloak of a beggar and a black sword in its hands. The face was covered by webs and dust as it appeared behind Medusa, it's yellow eyes watching like a viper in wait.

"Mother….will….we meet again….someday?"

She nodded with tears. "Yes Perseus, I promise we will, and you'll be able to see Hesta soon."

"And….miss moon?" He asked while trying to chuckle but gained blood near his lips.

"Yes, and her."

Perseus smiled as the figure appeared on the man's right side, sword pointed down at his neck.

" **It is time Perseus, you lived long and now it's time to enter the realm of Hades.** " Spoke the being with a soothing voice as Medusa took notice and saw it was Thanatos, the personification of death itself. " **Say your last words before I end your mortal thread.** "

"Goodbye mother….I love….you…."

Medusa went wide eyed before seeing the blade enter her son's neck, leaving no mark, as a soul appeared and entered the figures cloak.

" **Medusa, the descendant of the cursed one. Know that even if he killed, it was willed by the gods. He shall be judged accordingly and by the will of the Judges he shall gain Elysium.** " He said before attempting to walk out of the house, only to be stopped by the gorgon. " **You plan on challenging the will of the gods?** "

"No….just….please promise he won't be punished by them, if they want to punish someone then it can be me, but he's as pure as any child, he is no monster."

Thanatos looked at her before saying. " **You have my word, and that of his patron goddess Artemis. But know this, when he is ready he shall drink from the river Lethe to be reincarnated for a chance at the Fortunate Isles. You have three more chances to see him again.** "

"But how? He won't remember me."

" **A secret even lord Hades doesn't know shall be yours. When a soul drinks from the river Lethe, they shall remember their lives long past when their ancient name is whispered into their ears.** " Thanatos spoke before vanishing into the darkness like a shadow.

Her eyes widened while looking at her son's body and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before moving away and slithered out of the building. 'Perseus, I shall meet you again even if I have to wait until the end of time to do it.'

(One hundreds years later)

-Rome, 2017 AD-

Time moved and changed the world as civilizations changed and were lost to history.

But not Medusa, who lived on into the age of machines and science, living as a nurse near the edge of the city. Over that time she has learned to change with the time with wigs and long dresses, and each time she waited for her son's return.

However she only met him twice, once as a baby that died during a plague of rats and the other as a young girl that died from an air strike back during a war that ravaged the Greek and Roman worlds along with the world.

And now she nearly lost hope finding her son as this would be the last chance she got before entering the Fortunate Isles forever.

She had a black wig on and was pushing a cart of medicine on her daily routine. Black sunglasses covered her eyes while feeling depressed as she headed down the hall.

Only to see something that caught her eyes. In the fraternity room was a child with blond hair and glazed eyes.

'Perseus!' She thought before seeing a nurse walking by. "Excuse me, but who does that child belong to?"

"Oh….well no one." She said sadly. "The woman that came in and delivered him to the world passed on just two days ago. And because of that he's been in the care of some of the other nurses until he's ready to be taken to an orphanage."

She felt hope rise and cleared her throat. "Would it be possible for me to raise him?"

"That's for the director to decide." She said looking at the child. "And even if you could get their approval the likelihood of him surviving with blindness this severe, he won't make the week."

"What do you mean?"

"The child is so blind that if he's not on life support he might hurt himself or worse."

"Either way, I'm going to adopt him."

"Are you sure? I mean it might be hard with your schedule here."

"Not really." She smiled. "I can make due with him and my work."

"If you're positive I'll let the director know." She said before turning away.

"But is the child named?"

"No, the mother died before she could and the father disowned him in grief."

She frowned hearing that and turned to the baby who seemed to giggle and look around while she smiled. "Perseus."

The child looked at her before saying the same words he told her long ago. "Ma ma."

'My son, my baby boy.' She thought with a smile as she started to cry. 'My little Perseus.'

As the screen went black we see a simple sentence on screen, _Love has no boundaries_ , which faded into the darkness.


	57. Chapter 57

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 57

What if Gwen could become alternate versions of herself?

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

Gwen looked at her spell book while having a feeling that something is going to happen soon. Something terrible, and it would be worse than Hex trying to use magic charms to rule the world. She slowly opened it and started flipping through the pages. 'Spell of transformation, spell of exorcism, spell of enhancement. None of these are going to help.'

As she read through the book she didn't notice that a package came flying through her window and landed next to her legs.

"Maybe I need a break?" She said to herself before seeing the package. "Where'd this come from?" she picked it up and looked for a return address, but the only thing on it was her name and the words, _Open me_ , written with a fine pen and in script as well. "How odd."

She stood up and walked out of her room while raising an eyebrow. 'Either my folks are trying to send me an early birthday gift, or this is a trick.'

She then took a look around and saw her parents weren't here.

'Maybe they went to the store?' She thought before looking at the package. 'Maybe if I just scan it for anything weird it couldn't hurt.'

She opened it and found a strange box with a red ribbon on it. A tag in the side said, _Open me and become a hero_.

"Ok I think it's Ben playing a prank on me." She muttered before opening it and took out a pink Omnitrix that looked like a cross between a glove and a arm guard. It also had two wires that connected to a small purple crystal in the center of it, right next to the faceplate which had a Lucky Girl symbol on it. "Woah, did Ben actually make this?"

She looked it over and saw it was well made, even the crystal was well polished and clean. "If he did I guess I have to thank him." She said before noticing it was moving a little. "Oh n-"

GRAB!

The Omnitrix thing latched onto her right arm while glowing a purplish pink color.

She grabbed part of the fingers and tried yanking, but it didn't budge and felt like it clung to her skin. "Gah! What the hell's going on here!?"

The watch's faceplate then moved up as the Lucky Girl symbol changed into a small circle as several symbols appeared on the circle in neon purple. And the first one looked like a woman with a long cloak and hood.

Her eyes glowed pink along with her free hand as she tried using mana to get it off. But all that did was cause her skin to peel off painfully. "Ow!"

The watch selected the symbol and went down as a large purplish pink glow occurred.

As it stopped, we find that there was a thirty something woman with short orange hair that has bangs in the front, a blue and black spandex suit that showed off her E cup chest and large ass, with the Charms of Bezel on her right arm, a hood that was on behind her back and a belt with a purple Lucky Girl symbol standing where Gwen was.

She blinked and looked over herself before jumping. "Woah! Did...did I get older? Wait, what are these charms doing? They were destroyed." She then recalled a time back when she was ten and how she met her future self, who was called Gwendolyn. "What? I turned into myself?!"

She looked over her outfit and nodded. "Gotta say, it's not bad, and I can definitely like these." she looked at her chest and butt. "But maybe I should think about dieting, just in case."

"Gwen? Are you in there?" Asked her mother from outside.

"Yeah mom!" she called back. "But, don't come inside! I just got out of the shower!"

"Alright but I have to get something."

'Crap!' She thought before getting something in her mind. "Abeo Exorior Rex!"

A blinding flash of purple light hit the room as she was transported into an empty field.

"Wait wasn't that my spell? But why the Rex…..oh right master of magic in the future. Forgot about that."

Beep beep beep beep.

"Wait, that sounds like Ben's."

BEEP!

A flash of pink engulfed her as she returned to normal.

"So I have the same thing as the Omnitrix? Great." She sighed while recalling her teasing from ages past. "That hits home so much, but this is pretty cool. Although, if I can become an older version of myself, I wonder what else I can change into."

She then took a look at the glove and notice it wasn't red like Ben's but still the same follow as before. "Maybe I can change until it becomes some other color, I just hope I don't turn into some weird sun thing, or some bomb, or whatever." 'That won't be good, at all.'

She turned the faceplate until she saw a symbol of a spiked haired woman with a spiked gauntlet near the face. "Ok, do I use my mana like last time? Or should I try pushing it down?"

She thought about it before going with the second idea and pressed hard on it. She was suddenly covered in a pink light that covered her.

In Gwen's place was a battle hardened teen with a spiked mohawk, ripped pants with a red bikini top, with ten scars on her face and stomach, and armor on her legs and arms. A spiked Omnitrix with pink colors on it was on her left hand while the Lucky Girl symbol was on her belly button.

She looked over herself and blushed. "Ok, why am I wearing a bikini top? And why do I have this many scars? I look like I belong in a Mad Max movie." She then noticed the Omnitrix and looked confused. "And why is this punk like?"

She then got a memory of a punk like version of Ben giving her panties a wedge on a motorcycle, at high speeds.

"What the?" 'Ok that was odd!' She looked around herself before checking her pants and saw it had a hole near her left butt cheek, and from the looks of it, came from a hook. This also exposed her black thong strap. "Ok this makes no sense. This isn't an alien, it's like a different version of me. Wait…"

She looked at herself as she returned to normal.

"This isn't an Omnitrix, it's something new! Like a Mirrortrix or something." she rubbed her chin. "So it's more like I experience new versions of me. This could actually be cool to see what other worlds are like, provided it has a Gwen in it." She took a look at it before turning it and saw a symbol of a woman with a sword near her face. "What's this one?"

She hit it as she turned into a sleek armored knight with three black horns, a set of white armor with black shoulder guards, a long black cape with a red underbelly, a 'Y' shaped visor, and had a long black sword on her wide hips. Her chest plate, which felt very tight for some reason had the Lucky Girl symbol on it along with a very familiar insignia on the bottom.

"Woah." she looked at herself. "I look like the Forever King, but if this is another me, does that mean I'm the Forever Queen in one world?" She said to herself before recalling a memory where she was betrayed by her grandpa and raised and trained by Driscoll himself. "Ok that might do it."

She pulled her sword out and looked it over. "This might be awkward to tell Ben. Hey cuz it turns out in another world I hunt aliens so watch out. This one I might not be using that much." She then thought about the Forever Knights. "Then again it might be fun to lead them into a trap or use them as an army against the Highbreed."

That's when the light flashed and she became herself again.

"Ok use that for infiltration missions." She muttered before turning the faceplate as a symbol mummy with a ponytail appeared. She pushed down before her body transformed into bandages for arms, legs, body, and even face with her head covered in purple bandages with a ponytail in the back and with pink glowing eyes. The Lucky Girl symbol appeared on her left breast as she tried to stand but found she fell apart and was just a mess of bandages and clothes. "Great, now I'm the Mummy, I can go and scare a archaeologist." she muttered sarcastically. "But now can I get my body working again? It's not like I can will it….I'm such a doofus!"

And with that she used her will power to reconstruct her body as she leaned against a tree for balance.

"Ok, not so bad, provided I don't mutate any wildlife." She half joked before making her hand into Ben's and Kevin's heads. 'Maybe some ventriloquism might be fun?'

"Hey Gwen, keep yourself together." she made the Kevin head say.

"Not funny Kevin, you should have said rocky road or space crunch ice cream miss mummy?" The Ben head said.

"Oh ha ha you two, you should be comedians."

"Like you?" Ben asked.

"By the way Gwen, I think we should take a joy ride. Maybe to an auto show?"

"No a Sumo Slammer store."

Beep beep beep.

"Hold that thought." she replied changing her hands back before transforming to herself. "I kind of like that one."

She turned the faceplate again before it showed a long haired woman with a black star tattoo on her left eye while the other was covered. "Looks like Sunny, which doesn't help me feel it's a good one."

She slammed on it as she turned into a black haired version of herself with pure black clothing, a hood that covered her head, a tattoo of a black star on her left eye, with a very dark pink Omnitrix on her left hand. The Lucky Girl symbol appeared on her left shoulder.

She looked over herself and sighed. "Is this version some goth? I really don't look good in black." She then got a memory of her using a blacker version of Heatblast to destroy a gas station while saying 'Whatever' and 'What a lame prank' under her breath. "...I'm evil in that world?!"

She looked at herself and shivered. "And I sound like some lame emo who sits around with a blank look on their face. I hope the Ben there is at least more colorful." She then got a memory again of her cousin doing the same thing she did, but with pipe bombs and poisoned smoothies. 'Fuck.'

She looked over the clothes and facepalmed. 'If I ever meet this version face to face, I'll be giving her a big makeover.' She then saw she returned to normal doing that scheme and took a look again as she turned the faceplate and saw a woman with no hair and covered in boils and flaked skin. "I can already tell this one is gonna make me shiver."

She slammed it as she turned into a decaying version of herself with a straightjacket with the number 02 on the side, with no teeth and a dark pink Omnitrix near her right elbow. Her Lucky Cat symbol was on her left knee.

"Ok me lost." 'What did I just say?' she looked over herself and blinked. "Why me in jacket?" 'And why is my speech downgraded? Does this version of me have a condition?'

As she tried to think about it an image of her cousin and family getting turned into zombies by a failed experiment from Zombozo came into her mind.

"Stupid clown." 'Wait I'm a zombie…...AHHHHH!' she ran around crying out in terror. "Me no like this! Me want back!"

Beep beep beep BEEP!

Gwen ran around more while changing back and noticed her hands were moving again. "Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna be worm food, literally." 'Don't use this UNLESS it's absolutely necessary!'

After a while of calming down she checked the glove again as the faceplate showed a woman with a flame like symbol on her head. 'I pray this one isn't me trying to burn myself.'

She slammed on it as she turned into a full body armor woman with a red skirt, a black and gold suit and helmet, a red cloth around her neck, her arms had spiked guards that curved upwards and hand red in the center of it, her chest was a F cup and her butt was kind of large. The Lucky Girl symbol appeared on the back of her head.

She looked herself over and blinked. "Alright, this is weird, I don't even know what sort of suit this is." She then started to get a massive amount of memories about herself, an organization called the Flame Keeper's Circle, and what she was called. And apparently she was a high level grunt in this universe and was married to Michael Morningstar as well. "AHHHHHHH!" she held her head. "That's horrible!"

She shook her head and shivered before somehow hopping into a invisible crack in space as she moved into a strange world of colors and lights before appearing near a lake a few miles away from the field. "Woah, did….I just jump across space?" She then tried again and found herself near Los Soledad. "Wow, this version might be married to that jerk but I might get used to this ability."

Beep beep BEEP!

Gwen turned to normal while she was a little relieved to be out of that form, especially after seeing Michael doing sixty nine on her in a car. 'Note to self, try to find a memory tampering spell.'

She then looked at the faceplate before seeing a woman with a circle of tentacles around her body. 'Please don't let me be a squid for this one.'

Gwen hit the faceplate before changing into a massive woman about the size of the tallest mountain with light green skin, long tentacles on her back, clawed hands and toes, completely naked and covered in brown armor near her Z cup chest and massive ass, her eyes were pure purple with several teeth near her mouth, and her hair was that of several spiked tentacles. The Lucky Girl symbol appeared right on between her mounds.

She looked down and was stunned and had to keep from dropping down from the sudden change in balance. "W-What did I change into?!" she shivered before getting arcane knowledge and concepts way above normal human understanding. And she then realized she was an interdimensional demon goddess, an evil one at that. "Oh come on! How many evil versions of me are there?"

She sighed before looking at her breasts. "I wonder if I can make them larger? Nah, that's just silly." she then stepped back and caused a hill to be crushed into a hole. "Ooops, maybe I should just stay still till I change back."

After a while she changed back, but felt discombobulated from the knowledge that was still in her head and the suddenly shift in mass and size.

"Woah, it's like I had a hundred libraries crammed in my skull." Gwen groaned. "I hope I don't get a migraine after this?"

She looked at the faceplate before choosing a symbol of a woman with a dark smirk on her face and a very familiar watch in her hand. "I might have an idea for you."

She slammed it before turning into herself, but her hair was a darker orange color, her clothes were slightly bleached and darker than normal, with a dark green Omnitrix on her right hand. The Lucky Girl symbol was on her left hand like a tattoo.

"Ok, not as dark as the other one, so that's a plus." She smiled before getting a memory of her killing a man with a darker version of Stinkfly, who used its goo to ignite a fireworks factory while she watched from above laughing wickedly. "Oh come on! Are all these worlds filled with me being evil? Is there really just one good version of me who's just me older?" She sighed while kicking a rock. "Please just give me a good one please! I'm begging you!"

Beep beep beep BEEP!

She went back to normal and checked the next symbol which looked like her face with small orbs that had protrusions on them for some reason. "Ok so I'm going to be a….insect user?"

She slammed on it before turning into a version of herself that had a purple jacket, two pink goggles on her head, a gear on her white undershirt, and looked a year older than before. The Lucky Girl symbol appeared on her goggles as some pink armor appeared near her neck and hands.

"Alright, this doesn't seem all that bad or emo." She said while getting a memory of a world where nanites have turned all life on earth into EVO's with either mutated appearances or superpowers, and she came from that world and was one too but could 'cure' or deactivate them to return them to normal. "Wow, no aliens. Just that….kind of cool, but maybe Ben might like it better?"

Beep beep beep.

She changed back while sighing. "I hoped to try some of that versions power, but oh well. Next time." she looked at the the device and checked out the next one. This one was a woman with the Omnitrix symbol on her head. "Ok, this one should be interesting."

She slammed on it before turning into herself, but had the Omnitrix on her left hand and the Lucky Girl symbol on her neck.

"Huh, ironic. I get a transforming watch and in another world I have the Omnitrix." She chuckled. "I guess Ben must have missed out, mmm so maybe he knows magic like me?"

Beep beep beep.

She changed back and chuckled. "That was kind of funny, now if only Ben was here then I could joke that I got his watch off." she turned it to a symbol showing her with a watch background and slammed down.

This time she looked normal, but had a white lab coat on with a metal glove with a watch on the back. Around her neck was a pair of green goggles and her chest was two sizes bigger. The Lucky Girl symbol was on her coat.

"Ok now I look like a being from outside time and space." She said before looking at the screen. "But I guess that happens when one or more individuals try to change the channel in a way and bring various versions of oneself into one plain of existence. But that could also be just the...oops spoilers."

Beep beep beep.

She changed back to normal while feeling like she said something odd, even for her. That and she was hungry for jelly babies now.

"Alright, I think that's enough changing for one day, and the next week." She said while not knowing of the next two days.

(Later)

-Los Soledad-

Gwen jumped back while blasting some of the DNAliens away from her. "This is never ending." she then blasted a few more while the others advanced towards the gate, with a lot of resistance from the Highbreed invasion force. 'If only there was a...wait the Mirrortrix! It can help!'

She looked at it and started to quickly dial through them. 'I need someone who can handle a LOT of these guys.'

She slammed on the watch before turning into her 'Forever Queen' mode, not the one she was hoping though. "This'll have to do."

The DNAliens looked at her confused before shooting at her.

But the blasts didn't affect her as she drew her sword and charged at them. "FOR SIR GEORGE AND KING DRISCOLL!" 'That was too odd.'

Ben took a look in his Cannonbolt form and was shocked to see a Forever Knight fighting with them against the Highbreed. 'Am I seeing things or did I get a concussion?'

Gwen slashed at each one while also blasting them with energy balls from her gauntlets. "HAVE AT THEE!"

Beep beep beep.

"Oh shit!" Gwen said before turning back to normal and found she was quite close to a ring of DNAliens. "Um, hi?"

They took aim and fired as Gwen tried again and found she entered her 'EVO' form, and she created a massive purple fist of machinery at the same time the blasts were fired.

"Bingo." she swung and knocked them back while the fists went away and she formed giant feet to kick some more away. "Bring it on squid heads!"

They were sent flying as the machine powered Gwen started to create massive swords from her hands and slashed some of them.

"Huh? Gwen?" Keven said while absorbing some metal and punching some DNAliens into the nearby buildings.

"Hey Kevin, just trying to fight over here." she smiled while forming a cannon and picked up some debris with the back of it before firing them like cannonballs at the aliens.

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

Beep beep beep.

"Oh sweet cajones." She said in spanish before changing back and found herself seeing some more grunts trying to spit at her with their mucus. She dodged before hitting the faceplate and turned into her 'emo' version. "You wanna fight? Whatever then." 'Oh no, now I'm doing it!'

Ben and Kevin then saw her slam down on an odd Omnitrix before turning into Swampfire, but was more feminine and had a darker hue to her.

She spewed the flames out which easily scared the aliens away while any of them tried firing at her with the blasters. "No wonder Ben loves this guy."

Some DNAliens attacked from behind before she sent some seeds at them as the ground started to spew vines that ensnared them tight.

"This is too easy."

Beep beep beep BEEP!

She changed back to normal while finding that some Highbreed elite were coming out to stop the resistance. Including one that stood right in front of her.

"Foolish vermin, you can not stop the invasion and the cleansing of your mongrel race."

"Oh yeah? Tell it to this girl."

He looked down at her. "You? Like you can touch a pure being."

Gwen smirked before slamming the faceplate and changed into her 'giant' form, which dwarfed all on them, even the gateway arch.

"What...the….fuck." Kevin spoke as all fighting halted with all of them looking at her with wide eyes.

"Is that a female Vilgax?" Ben muttered in shock as the giant grabbed the Highbreed and looked at them straight in the eyes.

"So who is the little girl now mortal?" She spoke with a grin.

"Unhand me!" he spoke squirming in her grip.

"How about no." She said before using her tentacles to move into the portal before her eyes glowed and the Highbreed, all of them, turned into green skinned, red eyes, and healthy looking versions of themselves. "And welcome to the mongrel class, you little mortal stain."

"Ben, what's going on?" Julie asked her boyfriend.

"I have no clue." He admitted as the figure threw the Highbreed a few miles away from the location before turning into Gwen.

"Ugh, migraine. Massive….migraine." she groaned rubbing her temples. She then saw everyone looking at her in confusion, and hunger as was the case with Morningstar. "What?"

"Gwen...how did you change like that?" asked Ben while noticing her gauntlet. "And….is that an Omnitrix?!"

"No it's not a Omnitrix, it's something more….odd." She said raising her arm. "I call it the Mirrortrix."

"Mirror-what?" spoke Kevin confused.

"In short, it's like the watch, but it lets me change into alternate versions of me from other worlds."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well I can show you one." She said selecting her 'Future' form, only to turn a little too far and hit the faceplate as she turned into her 'Paradox' form. "...well this is awkward. Almost like the time I went to this conference in Vienna. Odd times that one back in the 1920's."

"Gwen? Why do you look and sound like Professor Paradox?"

"Because this form is like….I shall just appear over there." She pointed to a wall next to Paradox before she just walked out of sight and appeared next to him. "And let him explain a little about the concepts of alternative timelines and universes."

"Gladly, you see the Mirrotrix is like she said, it allows her material form to shift into another version while gaining their memories, allowing her insight as to what she's like in that world. This of course helps show her what sort of worlds there are, but in reality it's quite simple to easily think on a what if question. Whatever you can think of, there's a world for it, these worlds are virtually endless and are full of all sorts of wonders."

"For example." Paradox Gwen said. "My form came from when the experiment that Professor Paradox helped create in the fifties activated by accident in the present day. Same thing happened to me but with me losing my mana abilities due to the nature of the void." She then looked at her metal hand. "But I did help a few universes, even saved the world from an Eo- oops spoilers."

"Sounds delicious." spoke Michael before firing a black beam out towards them.

She sighed before hitting the Lucky Girl symbol and turned into her 'Flame Circle' form and moved through space and appeared behind him. "You know, this girl might have been your wife but,"

ZAP!

A blast of energy hit him point blank.

"That's not me you sick fuck!" she yelled while Michael collapsed. "Really I can't believe this version of me did that."

Kevin looked at that before connecting the dots and grew even more angry at the mutant. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna be smashing some nuts."

"Don't." Gwen sighed while hitting the symbol again and turned into her 'Future' form before walking towards him. "He's not worth it, and word of advice. Don't go rogue and cheat on your wife. It won't end well."

"Huh?"

"In her time, I marry you, you go insane with power and have a child with a hooker." She frowned. "And Ben is married….to Kai." 'Ugh even I feel sick just saying that!'

Kevin blinked before his jaw dropped along with Ben's.

"Now now Gwendolyn, no need to tell them everything." smiled Paradox.

"You're right." She said with a chuckle before grabbing Kevin. "Let's have some fun, now that the world's not going to end and all." she then winked at him.

"Uh, sure." he grinned while she dragged him off.

"Looks like you have a rival." Julie teased to her boyfriend.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know, you and Gwen have a watch that can turn you into heroes. So really you have to step it up a little bit."

"Trust me, I've been at this way longer." he smirked. "If anything I should be the teacher here."

Julie chuckled at that while Paradox walked towards a building before seeing a shadow.

"Fun wasn't it Paradox?"

"Unexpected more like it. But I thought you didn't meddle with other worlds."

"Yes, but I just wanted some fun and to let some individuals understand the complex of the multiverse." The person said before smirking. "Well I must be going, places to be and a future event to be at, or was it past? Never could remember."

Paradox nodded before seeing the shadow simply vanish in a flash of black light. "We shall see Benjamin."


	58. Chapter 58

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 58

What if instead of the old male yakuza and daughter, what if the roles were switched?

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Japan, Tokyo-

It was a stormy night as we zoom into a busy suburb. Full of cars and the occasional trucks but mostly rain and puddles. A lone figure was running through it while carrying groceries.

"I hate rain." Groaned the figure while wearing a orange rain jacket. "It's like sand, but wetter."

As the figure walked through the rain, we see that the rain was raining harder and started to cause a monsoon like weather to kick up.

"Aw come on!" The figure then noticed some lights and saw another figure standing near a stop light.

"Where are they? They should be here by now."

"Hey! Might wanna head inside, it's getting crazy out here!"

"Huh?" The figure turned. "Who are you miss?"

"I should be asking you."

"Kira, you?"

"Mira."

"Well why are you outside like this? It's crazy to go out shopping with weather like this."

"Can't help it." She said while sighing. "Today was the only day I could get out of work early."

The boy shrugged before noticing that the bags were getting soaked as well. "Maybe we should take cover? Until the storms done I mean, my rides not here so why not?"

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I insist."

She looked at him and nodded as they walked away from the stop light and headed to a shed.

"Much better."

She nodded while putting the groceries down and took off her hood, revealing a cute face with green eyes and long brown hair with a blue highlight going down her right side. She also had a beauty mark near her lip.

Kira's breath stuck to him while blushing under his hood. 'C-Cute.'

"Thank you." She smiled as the boy took off his hood to reveal a blond haired boy with blue eyes and had spiky hair on the top. "You really saved my ass."

"No problem, really it was my pleasure."

She smiled while taking a seat on the ground while Kiva noticed, finally, her D chest that was more revealing from her wet coat. "You're a nice guy, like a samurai, but without the sword or the ponytail."

He blushed while trying not to stare. 'B-Big.'

"So Kiva? Why were you out in this weather?"

"Oh um….I was waiting for my mother."

"How come? Aren't you old enough to drive on your own?"

"Let's just say she's….protective of me and call it square." He said before taking out his phone and noticed a picture of a new movie, _The Girl in the Yokai Realm_ , and saw her face on it. "...huh?!"

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking that girl on the poster looked like you."

"Which poster was it?"

"The Girl in the Yokai Realm."

She groaned. "Ugh, that one. Really the work in that movie was fine, but the director was so focused on explosions that I thought he could only speak explosions and gunfire."

"Wait….that IS you?"

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"No! Wait Mira….like Mira Yukari?"

"That's me." She said with a chuckle.

His jaw dropped while his eyes seemed to sparkle. 'It's really her! THE Mira Yukari!'

'I hope he's not going to criticize me on my movies. Ugh, I hate-'

"Mira, can I just say you're a great actress. Worthy of the stars of Hollywood."

"...what?" She asked surprised.

"You owned that movie through and through!"

"Well it was a small role."

"But you were the main actress! And by kami I loved every scene you were in!"

"Um thanks?" 'A fan or just an ass kisser? I can't tell?'

He covered his mouth and looked away. 'Crap! Now I sound like some obsessed fan! And when I wanted to make a nice first impression too!'

Mira blinked while very confused at the moment. "Kiva? Why are you acting like I'm the plague now?"

"..."

"You can tell me."

"..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, but you must think I'm weird."

"What?"

"I just blew up and started acting like a complete weirdo."

"You what?" She asked. "A weirdo? That's crazy talk."

"Wait….really?"

She nodded while Kiva felt his heartbeat stop for a second.

'She...thinks I'm not a weirdo….' he thought with a sigh before getting a text.

Son? Are you at the spot?

"No mom, had to take shelter." he muttered texting her back.

Oh? Really, you're not at a hotel are you? :(?

"Weather made it hard."

Oh! 0_0' My bad, but do you need some assistance from your 'Uncles' and 'Aunts'?

"No you don't have to. I'm with Mira."

… _...Mira? Who's this Mira person -_•?_

"This girl who I found in the rain."

A few minutes passed before another text appeared.

I'm coming over, don't leave.

"Alright."

"Who was that?" Asked Mira while noticing from outside the window that the storm stopped.

"Just my mom."

"Um….ok. Well thank you for the assistance but I must get going." She said while getting up.

"You sure? I could walk you home if you want."

"You helped me already."

"But I want to help you." Kiva said with a smile. "Plus we could um...exchange numbers if you want?"

"Well….alright, but don't tell anyone else, I don't need everyone trying to call at once."

"Cross my heart and shoot my brains out from behind."

She looked confused while very lost at the phase.

"Uh, old motto."

'What an odd guy.' She thought before giving him her number, and opened the door just as a long black car popped near the corner and stopped in front of them.

"That's my mom now."

The door opened as a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes with a long scar running down her left eye, wearing a business suit without the sleeves as her dragon and diamond shaped tattoo was on her arms, with a large ass and F cup chest walked out while a long samurai sword was resting on her hip. "Kiva, you should have called me beforehand."

"Heh, sorry mom."

Mira looked confused before seeing a symbol on her left shoulder, the Yamaguchi-gumi mark, and paled.

"And going your way to have a lady friend? How unlike you son." she frowned before spotting her. "Are you this Mira girl?"

"Y-Yea."

She looked at her while very annoyed. "I'm Reimu Nagasaki, the fifth kumicho of the Yamaguchi-gumi. And this," she pointed to Kiva. "Is my son, Kiva Nagasaki."

Mira's jaw dropped while Kiva sweatdropped.

"And we're leaving, now."

"Wait mom." Kiva said while she stopped. "Couldn't we just, you know, talk? I mean she's the Mira Yukari."

"...who?"

"You know, the actress in your favorite movie, _The Swordsman and the Oni_. The one that you said that you cried towards the end."

She blushed while shaking her head. "I-I didn't cry! My eyes were just tired and had something in them, now get in the car."

"But mom-"

"Now."

"Aw," he sighed before looking at Mira. "Talk to you later Mira-san?"

"Um….s-sure?"

Reimu dragged her son back inside the car and shut the door. "Drive."

The car went off while Kiva had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Mom, I think I found the one." He sighed happily.

"What?"

"I mean I found the one that I can spend the rest of my days with mom."

"..." her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Mom? Should I schedule a date with Mira-san? Like on a day without school?"

"NO!" she shouted while pulling him into a hug with anime tears. "My baby boy is too young to be going on dates!"

"Mom! I'm eighteen, not, ow, ten!" He groaned in pain. 'Not again.'

"Still too young! Ashley! Get us home now!" she barked to the driver.

"Yes miss Reimu." She said while speeding away.

(Sometime later)

"But mom, I have to go to the store to get you some t-a-m-p-o-n-s." Kiva said while trying to get out of his room, which was like a normal room but with a lot of weapons from all over the world. "Please you know you get like this during your time of the month!"

"No I don't! Now stay in your room until you forget about that no good girl!" she turned to two men in suits. "You two! Make sure he doesn't sneak out."

"Yes boss."

"You got it."

She stormed off as Kiva was already jumping out of the window.

He smirked and crawled through the bushes and headed out near the back exit before seeing two men jump out with shades on.

"Don't even."

"We have orders to keep you here."

He gulped before looking around and saw a pigeon. "Hey look! That pigeon has a message from the Kobe Yamaguchi-gumi on its leg!"

"Wait what?!" They looked at the pigeon before Kiva ran for it. "Where?"

'Works every time.' He smirked before getting on a motorcycle and zoomed away from the building.

(With Reimu)

"Crazy son, thinking he can get a date without my approval." She grumbled while executing a 'disloyal' member by cutting his lungs out and fed them to him. When she was done she sighed while her husband who looked like a regular business drinking green tea was nearby. "Honestly our son is far far too young to even be thinking about girls."

"Like you were when you married me?" He said with a sigh of content. "Or when you joined the Yakuza by cutting my left finger off instead of your own?" 'Unprofessional but effective.'

"Different!" she snapped while grabbing him and shaking him around like a ragdoll. "He's barely twenty! He needs to wait much much MUCH more! And even then it's not enough!"

"So you don't want grandchildren?" He said while unfazed by the shaking. "Or great grandchildren?"

She slowed down and frowned. "I've seen what girls are like nowadays, especially actresses! I'd soon eat a pufferfish's poison sac full then have our son dating one of those floozies! And did you see her hair? Who changes it to blue?"

"You did when we were dating dear." He sweatdropped.

"COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" she shouted shaking him again just as two members walked in and sweatdropped seeing the scene.

"Boss? What are you doing with Shikamu?"

"Did you watch another scary movie again?" One asked while knowing they sometimes criticized scary movies, with the boss being the one being the irrational one when it comes to the scary parts.

"I should be asking what you two are doing." she frowned. "I told you to GUARD my son, but you're not."

They sweated.

"Um you see…."

"He's um…."

"What?"

"Gone." Both said while backing away.

"WHAT?!" she shouted before exuding a dark aura while pulling her sword out. "So you failed huh? Then I'll have to hang your entrails outside as penalty."

"Hold on dear." Shikamu said while being the voice of reason. "Isn't that a little too much, after all they only slipped up once. Not like the one you sliced up before."

"He kept forgetting to keep my son's teachers from giving him detention."

"That's their job dear."

"Still no excuse! I want every man around here to find him! I don't care if you have to trash a few stories, FIND MY SON!"

"Yes boss." They said before running out of the room.

"Maybe you should just relax and watch another movie. Maybe a comedy?"

"No, I'm going to lead them." she growled while stamping out of the room.

He sighed while putting his tea down. "I better get my guns, if Reimu doesn't calm down we'll have the police after us, again."

(Elsewhere)

Mira sighed while putting her food away. "What an odd day." She then placed herself on the couch. "I hope he's ok?"

Knock knock.

"Huh? Who could that be?"

"Mira-san? Are you in here?"

"Kiva? What's he doing here?" she muttered walking over and opened the door.

"Hi." He smiled while holding some roses. "For you."

"Oh, thanks." she took them while surprised. "How did you find my place?"

"I asked around and well I'm here now." He admitted with a blush. "Can we….hang out together?"

"Sure." she blinked. 'He's eager and quick.'

"Thanks….so…." he gulped. "Want a ride? My motorcycles parked nearby."

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"And a car, and a truck, and….a lot of other stuff." Kiva blushed. "Kind of a jack of all trades."

'Makes sense if your family is the yakuza.'

"So want to come?" He asked while not noticing some people driving behind him. "I know this nice coffee shop that sells little tea cakes."

"Well….I guess it couldn't hu-"

"Thank you!" He interrupted while giving her a hug.

She went wide eyed as some figures looked at them with wide eyes. 'Oh no.'

'The boss isn't going to like this.' Thought the figures as Kiva took the girl on his motorcycle and drove away. 'Not one bit.'

(Somewhere else)

'Did he even know about those two guys?' Mira thought while holding on to the boy. 'Or is he not that good?'

"Mira, are you ok back there?"

"Yes, um, how good are you in the yakuza?"

"Well I'm unable to work with guns because of my bad aim but with swords and arrows I could stop a tank if I was motivated enough." He chuckled. "But I'm not that into killing, hurting yes but not killing."

'That's a good sign I suppose.'

"But it's not all bad. I mean we aren't killers all the time. We are….kind of like business men, but more forward. But we all have a code of honor."

"Code of honor?"

"Yep, we are honorable you know." He said while parking near a shop. "We're here."

'Who knew gangsters had honor?' She thought while feeling a cold chill behind her.

"Mira, are you….um never mind." 'I can't just say that, I mean what if she's already dating?'

'Why did the air get colder?'

'Kill.' Thought Reimu while looking from a car window. 'Kill the slut!'

"So want to head in?" Kiva asked with a blush.

"Sure." She said as they walked in the shop. All the while being watched VERY closely.

'Maybe I should burn the shop down after getting Kiva out, make sure that tramp can't come back without a body to possess!' Reimu thought with a smirk. 'That way I can keep her from taking his virginity!'

She then recalled this was her son's favorite store, and if she destroyed it he would not talk to her for years, and maybe move away with the girl and raise them in the states where he would tell them stories about how she was a evil witch and….you get the picture.

'Then again, giving her food poisoning sounds better.' She thought before signaling a member, dressed as a waitress, to commence with the poisoning.

"So what kind of coffee do you want?" Asked Kiva to Mira.

"Decaf?"

"That's my favorite too." He smiled happily. 'Ah, we have so much in common.'

"Ok two decafs." Spoke the waitress while making the coffees, and accidentally put the poison in Kiva's drink. "Here you go."

Mira watched her go while picking her drink up. 'She seemed a little...off.'

"Well bottoms up." Kiva said while drinking the coffee up, and went blue in the face. "Ah...ah….ah….ah…."

"Boss." The waitress said while radioing Reimu. "I think I got the wrong person by mistake."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, please don't feed me to the eels." 'Like my sister.'

"Ah...ah….ah…." He gasped before suddenly returning to normal. "Ah! Oh god...that hurt a lot!"

"...what are you?!"

"Um, apparently not dead." 'I only get then when….mom! You tried to poison me...AGAIN?!'

"Boss, he's fine now. The toxin immunity kicked in."

"Oh thank kami! For a second there I thought I was gonna have to feed you to the eels as slow as possible."

"D-Don't joke like that."

"Who said I was?"

She gulped before seeing the two leave. "They are heading out."

(Some time later)

-Small park-

"So you've been a fan since I started two years ago?"

"Yep, and you are still perfect in every way." he praised making her blush.

"I'm not that perfect." She said with a sweatdrop. "I mean I do stumble on lines."

"But that's what I like about you. You act like a normal person, not like the other actresses."

Mira blushed at that while some men walked behind them with rope. 'How sweet.'

"And well….I kind of find that nice in a girl. I mean the normalcy part."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime." He blushed with a smile as the men were about to strike, when they apparently tripped down some stairs and landed in a garbage can.

"Ugh…."

"That hurt…"

"Did you hear something?" Mira asked confused.

"Must be a raccoon dog."

"Boss...I think we need a new plan."

(With Reimu)

"Dear." Spoke Shikamu while watching his wife gripping her sword tight. "I think you should just calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Then I guess we can go home." He joked while Kiva texted Reimu on her phone.

Me and Mira-san at the mall. :D

Followed by a picture of them looking happy and posing near a fountain.

"TO THE MALL!"

"Yes boss." The driver said before speeding along. "Boss? Should we use knockout gas or lead?"

"Gas, I wanna give that tramp a talking to." she spoke while sharpening her sword.

"Reimu, this IS a public area." Shikamu warned.

"Given the fact my son is in danger, screw the public!"

'She's going to regret this.'

(With Kiva and Mira)

"Any shops you wanna stop by first?"

"No idea, what about you Kiva?"

"Well….I don't know. My mom is usually the one helping out with the planning." he chuckled with an embarrassed blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean she's really….um...controlling when it comes to my life."

"How controlling?"

"When I was three, she closed this supermarket chain when I nearly choked on a toy from one of their shops. It was so bad they filed for bankruptcy."

Mira paled hearing that while unaware of a few men following them while hiding behind the plants of people themselves who kept silent since they recognized them.

"But what about you?"

"Oh well I didn't have crazy parents, just a dad who lost his nose in a brawl when I was still a baby. Kind of nicknamed him 'Noseless' when I was still ignorant."

"Yikes." he winced while the men kept up with them as they walked over to a clothing store.

"But at least I have his number." She said while pulling out a picture of a man with no nose, red hair and a scar near his lip. "That's him."

The men who looked gulped seeing the picture. 'That's the boss's ex teacher! The Noseless Samurai!'

Kiva himself noticed the men and paled before ushering Mira into the shop. "Hey let's go and see if they have anything on sale!"

"Oh, sure?" 'What's on his mind?'

The men noticed while Reimu just reached the mall with a dark aura over her.

" **Kill.** " She growled while looking like an oni on the hunt.

"Dear, why don't we go for our own trip? I heard that ice cream parlor you love has a new flavor."

Her aura faltered hearing that. "Really? What kind?"

"Sake flavored."

She gritted her teeth and walked back into the car. "Fine, but when I'm done we're coming back!"

"Alright, and I have a coupon for the lovers special." He said while giving her an affectionate wink.

She blushed at that as the car drove away.

(With Kiva)

"So….are you um….happy with your acting career? Not saying it's bad or anything." he asked while making sure they were hidden as Mira looked through the clothes.

"Oh it's all fine." She said from the curtains. "Just a lot of acting lessons, and trust me it's bad for the vocal cords."

"But you still sound so wonderful."

"Thank you, but I'm not that good."

"But you are like an angel on set." he complimented just as the curtain moved aside.

"How do I look?" Mira asked while wearing a pair of black shorts, a pink shirt with a seal on it, and wearing a set of brown boots.

"Um...ah...uh...hm…." he spoke with a bright face and a little drool.

Slick.

"Ow."

"Two for flinching." She chuckled while Kiva felt a little excited at this.

"The boss isn't going to like that." Spoke a woman while wearing a business suit as she talked to a man with a cowboy hat on. "Also why are you wearing that?"

"Because I'm from Texas."

"...take it off Takashi."

He sighed and did so while seeing the two start buying the clothes before walking out. "I still think you should wear a hat too Kyomi."

"When you give me a ring." She joked.

He blinked before giving her a ring box from his pockets. "How did you know? I was saving this for after the job was done."

Her eyes went wide, jaw dropped, and all while they failed to notice the two teens getting away. "Y-You s-stupid baka!"

(With the teens)

"Did you hear that?" Mira asked confused hearing the sounds of kissing from the store they went out of.

"No, not a thing." he sweatdropped while the sound made him look away. 'Damn it! Now I'm gonna have weird thoughts!'

Mira looked confused again before seeing him blushing. 'Did he see someone making out?' "Kiva? Are you having heat stroke?"

"N-No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah." He said while entering a ice cream shop, where he didn't see his mother sitting near a booth with his dad as they took a seat behind them. "So...what do you want to get?"

"Anything." She chuckled. "I'm not that picky."

"Ok, let's see….."

Mira looked at her menu while Reimu was busy looking at her ice cream with a very cute expression of joy on her.

"Yum."

"Careful dear, you have a appearance to maintain."

"Don't blame me, blame yourself."

Shikamu sighed while Kiva looked at Mira.

"So...do you like this? I mean it's not that grand or anything, but...I um….you know."

"Sure."

"Really? I thought you would've had someone else treat you better-"

"Someone else? What do you mean by that Kiva?" Mira asked while not knowing that his parents just noticed them and were listening in on their conversation.

"Oh um you know….a boyfriend." 'I blew it!'

"Oh! No, I'm single."

Kiva jaw dropped hearing that. "But...you're Mira Yukari! You're the girl every boy wants to date!"

"And I rejected them all. Trust me, I don't like the fans that go that far." She said while putting her menu down. "Especially the yandere ones."

'Wait, then does that mean….she doesn't think I went too far!'

"So you treating me to a date like this was a nice change in pace." She smiled. "And if I wasn't trying to find the right guy I might have rejected you right in front of your mom." 'Not since I'm VERY scared of her!'

Kiva was stunned hearing that while feeling his heart flutter.

"Oh so she thinks she's too good for my son? She's toast." growled his mom gripping the table.

"But I just want to say one thing." Mira said while not noticing the sword near her head. "Your mom is kind of cool, scary, but very cool. I'm kind of jealous how cool she is."

Reimu stopped her attack while her eyes turned into stars.

'Looks like she hit her weak spot.' Shikamu thought while seeing his wife put the sword away and looked ready to hug her tight.

"Yeah, but sometimes she can go...let's just say not clean and leave it at that."

Mira nodded. "So what about you? Ever had a girl who was your friend?"

"Uh…." he trailed off imagining the others who ran off while his mom swung her sword around. "Some but they um...hated my guts?" 'I hope that's the right phase?'

"You? Hated by girls? That's just wrong, especially for a nice guy like you."

He blushed hearing that while Reimu instantly felt her eye twitch.

"But that might be me." She chuckled. "I mean I never had a mom who was that nice. Just my dad."

"And what was his name?" Kiva asked.

"Rajiu Yukari." She said as Reimu froze in fear and shock.

'S-She's….She's...SHE'S THE NOSELESS SAMURAI'S DAUGHTER?! MY TEACHER?!'

"What a nice name." Kiva said while not noticing his mom looking like a corpse right now.

'Oh Kami! If I kill her then he'll kill me! But if I let them alone she'll get closer to my son, oh cruel Kami! Why have you forsaken me!?' She cried in her head while her son started to talk more to the girl.

(A while later)

Shikamu looked at his wife while noting that she was very quiet right now. "Dear, are you ok?"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in fear while causing the car to stop.

"Dear! What's wrong?!"

"I can't kill that girl!" She cried out while shaking in fear. "I can't without getting my face chopped off by THAT man!"

"You mean Rajiu?"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"

"Well maybe this is a good sign, a sign to just let our son finally get close to a girl."

Her eye twitched. "No way in yomi!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I...I don't know!" She yelled while gripping the seat tight. "I don't know dear!"

'Wonder if I should break out the tranquilizers.' He thought before seeing his son near a telephone pole, with the girl next to him….and the motorcycle embedded in a car as it was on fire! "Oh shit!"

"WHAT?!"

"Our son got into an accident! But he's o-"

"STOP THE CAR!"

ZEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!

Reimu rushed out of the car while running as fast as she could. "I'M COMING SON!"

"Ugh...Mira are you ok?" Kiva asked while Mira was not hurt, but dazed a little.

"Ugh...why is the sky spinning?" She groaned before shaking her head. "Wow, didn't expect that car to be in the middle of the road like that."

"Are you alright? Do you feel faint? Do you have a concussion?"

"No I'm fine. What about-" she tried to say before getting pushed away and sent flying into a door. "OW!"

"Mira!"

"SON!" Reimu cried out while hugging him tight. "OH MY LITTLE BABY! ARE YOU OK? DID THAT MEAN GIRL HURT YOU ANYWHERE?!"

"Gah! Mom? Where did you come from?"

She looked at her son while Mira got out of the door and paled seeing the woman. "Ssssh! Don't talk, mama's here!"

"But what about Mira? I think she needs to get a doctor."

"You're more important than a bitch like her!"

"Hey!" Said girl frowned. "I'm not a bitch!"

"That's too far mom! Mira's a great girl!"

"No she's not!" Reimu growled. "She's not the right girl! Hell she's lying about the boyfriend part I bet you!"

"I'm not lying you crazy woman!" she snapped with a tick mark. "I've never even kissed a guy!"

"Good acting." She frowned. "Now you're going to tell me you didn't whore yourself off for your career."

SLAP!

"..."

"I worked hard on this! I might know fear, but calling me a whore? I don't care if you're Yomi! I will kick your ass!" she growled with a flame behind her.

Reimu pulled out her sword and gave her the finger. "Try it you slut!"

Kiva gulped as he saw Mira and his mom about to fight each other. But he decided to do one thing that would be crazy at the moment.

Get in front of them and take a fighting stance.

And cue him getting sent flying up into the air.

"AHHHH!"

(Sometime later)

"You...bitch…."

"Slut…."

Kiva dragged himself back and saw both of them glaring at the other. Each one was bloodied and sweaty while their clothes were ripped apart until they were in their underwear.

"You can't...take my son…."

"I'm not trying! He's...just being a sweet guy...you bitch…"

"That's it….pufferfish….down your throat…"

"You...first…"

"WAIT!" Kiva cried out while blocking them. "Knock it off both of you! Right now!"

"Not till…..she goes down…."

"That's you….bitch." Mira frowned.

"Please!" He said while getting annoyed. "Don't hurt my girlfriend mom!"

Cue the air turning very cold as you could hear the shattering of glass in the distance.

"What….."

"I love her mom, why can't you get that in your head." He said while Mira blushed crimson.

'He...loves me?'

"Kiva, dating an actress is a bad idea. You're too too young. I know several woman far older who I know you can trust. Remember Megumi?"

"Mom she's nearly sixty!"

"But owns a well established fish company and thinks you're cute, or what about Sharuno?"

"She's married!" He yelled. "To my principal too!"

"Well think of it this way, if they mess with you I can make sure they lose their jobs, besides men love getting with more than one woman."

Kiva frowned before doing something that caused Reimu to go wide eyed. "Stop this now or I'll commit seppuku! And I'll do it!"

"Kiva don't!" she spoke in horror. "Wait...you can't do it if I lock you up in a padded cell!"

"Just stop mom. You can't just do this." He frowned. "I mean you were like me with dad years ago!"

"That is completely different!"

"How?! You literally killed my uncle to get married!"

"Um….it….just is?" she spoke sheepishly.

"Mom, you are like me. I love Mira with all my heart and if you don't stop acting like this I have to kill myself just to keep the family honor intact from your STUPIDITY!" he yelled before turning to a blushing Mira. "Sorry about that."

"Y-Y-Y-You...l-l-love me?!"

"Um….yes…." he blushed while feeling very embarrassed. 'Oh Kami I said that all!'

'He….just….said it.' She thought while feeling her heart beat. 'Father….I-I think I found my prince!'

'Damn it! I can't believe he pulled that card!' Reimu thought while feeling her world crash under her. 'Now...HE'S GOING TO GET MARRIED!'

"Mira-san? If you um don't feel the same it's fine with-"

Chu!

His and his mom's eyes widened while Mira just kissed him on the cheek.

"I feel the same." She said with a blush. "But I just had to fight a crazy yakuza boss to realize it." 'My first kiss….I feel so happy now.'

"S-S-So….you'll date me?"

"Yes." She smiled as Kiva unexpectedly kissed her on the lips.

'AHHHH!' Reimu screaming in her head in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiva looked at his mom while taking a moment to calm his heart down.

"Don't! I don't want you to marry yet!"

"Mom! I'm not marrying Mira-chan yet!"

"It'll happen soon!"

"But not now." He sighed before getting an idea. "Mom, what if we let Mira-chan join the Yamaguchi-gumi as your apprentice?"

"What?!" they both cried out.

"I mean she did fight you to your….underwear." He blushed. "So that means she has great potential."

"Denied." she spoke bluntly.

"But mom, if you had her as your apprentice then you can keep an eye on her." He said with a straight face. "Plus dad might like her."

"Nope, out of the question, not gonna happen."

"But mom." He frowned while Shikamu ran towards them. "Dad would love having Mira-chan around."

"No he won-"

"Actually I would dear."

"Hey!"

"Just hear me out. You've been looking for an apprentice for years and if my son is willing to vouch for the daughter of the Noseless Samurai to join our ranks, then why not take it."

"But...I….gah! Fine."

Kiva blinked at this along with Mira as Reimu took a good look at the actress.

"But if I see them doing ANYTHING outside of holding hands I'll kill her myself and lock my son in his room until he's eighty!"

"Like how you 'touched' me when we were on our honeymoon?"

"DIFFERENT!"

"Whatever you say dear." He chuckled as Mira felt a little nervous about the turn of events.

"Mira-chan, thank you for...going out with me." Kiva smiled.

"No problem, Kiva-kun."

He blushed hearing that as Reimu growled at that.

'I'll make her suffer! Child of him or not!'

(Elsewhere)

In a small shack near Kyoto a lone figure of a tall man with red hair and wearing a samurai kimono was busy drinking some tea. He felt a shiver and turned his head.

"I think the force is in imbalance."

Ring ring ring.

"Hello?"

" _Rajiu Yukari. This is Fuji, I have some rather disturbing news._ "

"What is it?"

" _Well it's about Mira. It looks like she got hitched to a Kiva Nagasaki, the son of Reimu Nagasaki._ "

Crack!

His cup broke while his face turned cold.

" _And she's now….her apprentice._ "

"...Toshiro?"

" _Yes boss?_ "

"PREPARE FOR WAR!" he roared with bloodlust.

" _Y-Yes boss!_ "

Click.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU LITTLE PUNK!" he roared out to the sky.

 _To be continued._


	59. Chapter 59

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 59

What if Frieza discovered a force stronger than him?

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in space the ship of the Frieza force was keeping a steady pace. With the the self proclaimed Emperor of Universe, Frieza, was sitting in his hover chair looking over the reports of the recent recruits, and honestly he was not impressed. "This is simply pitiful. These are the best recruits we can get these days?"

"Yes my lord, sadly they were the best we could find on such short notice." Zarbon replied. "Its disgraceful I know, but we can whip them into shape."

"Give me time alone and I'll make sure they learn quick." smirked Dodoria cracking his knuckles.

"See that you do," Frieza said turning his chair around "The Frieza Force has a reputation to uphold, and I will not let it be sullied by weak soldiers. If they show little improvement annihilate them."

The door opened and Appule ran in. "Lord Frieza sir!"

"What is it?" he frowned looking at him. "Right now I'm not in the best of moods, meaning you better have a good reason for barging in here unannounced."

"The team we sent to planet Gon. Their scouters have gone offline." Appule replied.

"Planet Gon. Which one is that again?" Frieza asked his subordinates.

"It's mostly a wasteland planet my lord." Zarbon answered. "Not much there really."

"By the sounds of it those soldiers should have been on vacation for how easy that sounds." he narrowed his eyes at Appule. "So, care to explain how they could possibly disappear? Because if that's the case, it sounds to me like they were waste of flesh to even be part of my army."

"I'm not sure," Appule replied. "They were scanning the area and their scouters just died after picking up a power level that went over thirty thousand."

That made Zarbon and Dodoria laugh while Frieza chuckled himself.

"Appule, are you listening to yourself?" smirked Zarbon. "The chances of any life on that planet is one thing, but to have a power level that high is nothing short but a fantasy."

"Sir, with all do respect, if there is something on that planet it would be unwise to just ignore it. Especially with Zarbon and Dodoria's pathetic recruits."

"Watch it, otherwise you'll be the first one to help me test them." spoke Dodoria walking over and looming over the soldier who quickly went quiet and started sweating nervously.

"Hmmm...you have a point there Appule." stated Frieza.

"Lord Frieza?" spoke Dodoria in surprise.

"You can't be serious." spoke Zarbon.

"Silence. You two have disappointed me enough with these pitiful recruits." Frieza spoke looking down at the two. "If there is a being out there with such power they will make a fine addition to the Frieza Force."

"Wait, you mean you want to recruit them?" Dodoria questioned.

"Any recruit would be better than the insects you two brought me." he said tossing the files on the floor and turned his chair to the window. "Set course for Gon."

"Yes Lord Frieza!" they spoke.

Not long after the ship's speed increased and blasted through space. Frieza watched the stars and planets go by while contemplating to himself. "What sort of being could have such power, and on Gon of all planets?"

(Later)

The ship lowered on the planet before the soldiers flew out followed by Frieza. All around there was nothing but barren wasteland with no animals, people, vegetation in sight, just rocks and more rocks.

"What a bleak little planet." he turned to his men. "Spread out and try to find whatever has that power level, if you do then let me know, or else."

"Yes sir." they spoke before flying off in groups while Frieza and her elite stayed behind. They then activated their scouters they picked up a large power let to the east that caused the devised to short out.

"That didn't take too long." remarked Dodoria with surprise.

"That explains why the first teams scouters went dead." Zarbon said tossing the broken device.

"And it seems to prove that it does exist." smirked Frieza. "Looks like we'll be going on a little hunt. Follow the direction of that energy reading!"

"Yes sir!" they called before flying off to the East while Frieza and the other two ascended and headed off but at a more leisurely pace. The closer the got the more the area looked like a war zone. Craters here and there, gashes in the pillars of rocks and the ground, even a nearby mountain with a hole that went all the way through it and more signs of devastation.

"Dang, maybe there ate some locals here after all." spoke Dodoria.

"Impossible, no sightings or life has been seen here for decades." spoke Zarbon. "But I must admit, though it's hard on the eyes, such devastation is impressive."

"It's a little unsettling." One of the soldiers said feeling nervous after seeing an imprint shaped like a person in a nearby cliff.

"Less talk and more work, if I don't see anything I'll just have to help urge everyone to try harder." smirked Frieza coldly before spotting a clearing with an odd grayish-white stone structure. "What is that?"

"It appears to be a building of some sort." spoke Zarbon as some soldiers landed beside it and they stopped flying. "Raspberry, go in and check it out!" he said to a humanoid soldier with a blue armor helmet and a blaster on his arm.

"Wha! M-Me?"

"Yes you, now hurry up." spoke Dodoria with a glare while the soldier gulped and slowly moved near an opening in the building. He floated up to an opening and looked inside. "Uh...H-H-Hello!?"

All he got was silence.

"Well no ones home." He said and was about to turn away before catching Dodoria's angry glare. He gulped and backed up before slowly walking into it with his blaster aimed in front of him. Suddenly he caught the sound of soft snoring from the upper level. He gulped and flew through a hole in the ceiling heading up. He spotted a stone bed and heard the snoring coming from inside. He slowly walked up to the bed with his arm shaking. "H-Hey! Wake up!" he called before a figure sat up surprising him. "What the-" suddenly there was a bright pink light before he was blasted out a window screaming.

All of them were surprised with the soldiers standing at the ready while hearing a loud yawn come from inside before a petite figure walked out the window and landed face down on the ground making the soldiers wince.

"What is that?"

"Go over and poke it for yourself."

The figure plopped down and pulled itself up. It was a female with tendrils for hair that were slicked back aside from one in front that stuck out. She had pink skin with eyes that were completely black with red rings. Her outfit comprised of a black top that left her midriff exposed with yellow trim along with boots and arm covers with similar coloration, white baggy pants, and a purple skirt. "Who you?" she asked tiredly. "Why you wake me up?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Dodoria blinked. "This little runt can't be what's giving off all that power."

"Well can you see anyone else around here besides us Dodoria?" asked Frieza before looking at her. "Because if not, then the answer is clear as day in front of you. You there, tell me, what is your name?"

She yawned and smacked her lips. "Guu."

"Come again?"

"Me Guu." she repeated and pointed at herself. "But who you?" she asked looking at all the men.

"Well, Guu, you have the honor of being in the presence of the most powerful being in the universe, Lord Frieza."

"Lard Pizza?" she spoke with question marks over her tilted head.

He instantly frowned with his elite soldiers and the other smaller ones tensing up with fear. "No, Lord Frieza, surely you've heard of me."

"Uhhhh…..nu uh." she shook her head. "You look weird, why you have no legs?"

"What?"

"My lord this creature is clearly and idiot." spoke Zarbon. "Perhaps we should merely end it's life and leave."

"Yes this was clearly a waste of time, destroy her." he said and turned to head back to the ship.

"You heard him, get rid of her." spoke Dodoria to the men before they held up their hands and blasted her.

She blinked as the various blasts made contact and obscured her while kicking up a large dust cloud.

"What a waist." sighed Frieza as the soldiers started to slowly stop their blasting. "And here I actually thought there'd be potential, oh well."

"Ahahahaha."

"What?" Frieza spoke and turned to the cloud. Slowly they saw it blow away and saw Guu still standing, but was completely unscathed.

"You want play with Guu?" she grinned before inhaling deeply and blew steam out of the holes on her arms and head making loud whistling. "Then Guu want play too!"

"Heh, cute trick girly." Dodoria smirked as Frieza rubbed his chin. "Boys, why don't you give the brat what she wants? Don't hold back."

"Right!" The men said before surrounding her and fired full blast at her.

"Yeah!"

"That's gotta do it."

They saw the dust slowly drift away and went wide eyed seeing no one there.

"Guu up here!"

"Huh?" they looked up and saw Guu in the air who held up her arm and fired a blast up in the air before it broke apart and rained down on the men.

Frieza and the other two watched as each blast hit them and killed them in explosions or went right through their bodies like blades. "Well… that was certainly impressive."

"Ahahahahaha! Guu like playing!" laughed the girl kicking her feet in the air. "Majin Guu love playtime!"

"Majin… why does that sound familiar?" Frieza muttered.

"Lord Frieza, shall we deal with her?" asked Zarbon.

"Wait a moment, I need to think." he spoke. "Majin Guu...Majin…" he gasped as realisation dawned on him. "Majin Buu!"

"Who?"

"Long ago a wizard named Bibidi created a being of pure unrivaled evil whose power made even the overseers of the Universe, the Supreme Kai, quiver in fear. This creature was named Majin Buu."

"Wait, so you think this...Majin Guu could be related?"

"It's possible, legend states that after absorbing the Kai's Buu became so uncontrollable that Bibidi tried to destroy him. However this only caused the fragments to reform into separate weaker entities. In a way they're a race all their own, a rare one, but still a whole other race."

"So you mean this brat is one of them?"

"Indeed, my father warned me about them, but I thought they were just ghost stories meant to scare me when i was younger. Buu existed countless centuries ago." he spoke while trying not to seem frightened. 'To think this girl is living proof of that, her power level easily exceeds Zarbon and Dodoria

"I'll take her down my lord." The stout, spiky warrior spoke and took flight.

"Dodoria!" Zarbon called before Frieza held up a hand.

"Let him go. Lets see what this Majin is really capable of."

"Alright you pink brat, play time's over." he said and batted her away before disappearing and reappearing above her. "Try this!" he roared and fired a blast that slammed her into the ground before firing a barrage of blasts that hit the crater the beam made. "Heh, nothing can withstand my Dodoria Launcher." he said floating down lower before seeing Guu stand up with a glare with her cheeks puffed up. "I-Impossible!"

"You...TURN INTO A COOKIE!" she yelled and fired a bolt from the tindril on top of her head.

Dodoria's eyes widened as he cried out in horror with it hitting him as Frieza and Zarbon watched him slowly start to change into a giant Dodoria shaped cookie that fell out of the air.

Guu ran up to catch the cookie and licked her lips. "Mmmhh, yummy!" she smiled ear to ear before munching away like a rodent.

"Good lord!" spoke Zarbon with horror as she slowly devoured all of the cookie before letting out an almost cute burp and patted her stomach.

"All gone."

"She...she ate him."

Frieza himself felt fear grip him if only slightly while she looked at them with a grin.

"Guu still hungry, what make you into?"

"Zarbon," Frieza spoke standing up. "get back."

The man didn't question it and did what his lord said. "Be careful my lord!"

"You've proven to be an admirable foe Guu. You will have the honor of facing me at my full power." he smirked while clenching his hands before seeing her with her head back and snoring with a snot bubble. 'Wha-that little….she fell asleep!?' he growled as a vein in his head throbbed.

Zarbon stepped back even farther while hiding behind a rock as he saw Frieza's armor begin to break apart indicating that the evil Emperor wasn't going to hold anything back in this one. "This will certainly be a battle for the ages."

"AHHHHHHHH!" roared Frieza as the ground shook and his aura grew and grew with Guu just grumbling in her sleep until the snot bubble popped and she blinked tiredly. Frieza's power continued to grow to the point where Zarbon was nearly blown away.

"Incredible! Lord Frieza's power is far greater than even my imagination!" the green haired man spoke.

Frieza's muscles bulged while his body began glowing violet with his height growing and his tail doing the same with the horns slowly shrinking.

In a bright blinding flash Frieza's transformation was complete. He smirked while crossing his arms as Guu let out an 'oooh'.

"You should feel honored Majin. Not many have gazed upon this magnificent form of mine." he said gesturing to his alabaster skin with purple bio-gems on his shoulders, forearms, shins, torso, and head.

"Glorious." Zarbon breathed out in awe. "To gaze on Lord Frieza in his true form."

"Ahahaha!" she laughed while pointing at him. "Your head look funny!" she said and held her sides before falling backwards on the ground and kicked her feet in the air.

His eyes widened before scowling as Zarbon paled and hid back behind the rock. "You dare to laugh at me?" he held a hand out and started charging ki together as Guu rolled around on the ground in laughter. "I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE WORM!"

She looked up just as he fired the blast which encompassed her and stretched on for miles while Frieza let out a malicious laugh. "To think my father was afraid of such creatures."

He slowly lowered the blast and lowered his arm and looked at the dust cloud. "A shame I couldn't take her back as a prisoner, that would have cemented me as truly the emperor of the entire universe." he said with a small chuckle. He then went over and waited for the dust to clear before her charred remains came into view. "Ahahaha, looks like my father's stories of the majin race were merely an exaggeration." he said as Zarbon walked up.

"Well done my lord, that was a marvelous show." spoke the soldier while looking at the the carcass all over the ground. "You blew her away into nothing but a broiled corpse. But I still don't understand how something with only a power level of thirty thousand could beat our men _and_ Dodoria."

"Isn't it obvious? Clearly she was suppressing her full power and brought it out in short bursts during her attacks before letting it drop back down." he remarked while walking away. "As for Dodoria, any fool could succumb to magic like that, power levels matter not when it touches you. Now come, it's time we go back and start looking for new soldiers to make up for the ones she's killed."

Unbeknownst to the two, as they walked away, the burnt mass twitched slightly.

Later the ship once again traveled through space with Frieza back in his 1st form.

"Look at this way my lord, now you can restock your forces with the next planet to conquer."

"Lets just hope they do not disappoint me." he said taking a swig from the chalice in his hand. "How long until the Ginyu force arrives with those new scouters models?"

"They should arrive in the next half hour as long as they don't encounter any obstacles."

"Excellent, I have time to contact my father and brother and tell them how _I_ vanquished a Majin. I'm going to enjoy rubbing it in my dear brothers face." he laughed while Zarbon left the room while not looking out the window to the room where a pair of red eyes appeared.

Frieza got in touch with King Cold and Cooler before greeting them. "Hello father, Cooler."

"Ah, hello son, what brings this unexpected call?" asked King Cold on a throne while Cooler was in his own hovering chair similar to his brother with a frown.

"Oh I just wanted to let you both know of a discovery and accomplishment I recently made." he replied. "We found a creature by the name of Majin Guu living on the wasteland planet Gon."

That seemed to shock King Cold as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Impossible." dismissed Cooler. "Don't tell me you actually expect us to believe that a Majin actually exists, they're just a myth."

"Be silent Cooler!" yelled King Cold. "I want to know more, this sounds interesting. Can you describe it?"

"She was pink in color, a little on the small side, with holes in her arms and head, and not very intelligent."

"That does sound just like Majin Buu, but I thought Buu was male." stated Cooler.

"Have you forgotten what I told you my son? Buu became so uncontrollable that his creator was forced to destroy him, ripping his to numerous pieces that latched onto whatever being they came into contact with and absorbed them, creating the Majin race." King Cold explained. "What was her power level?"

"The scouter's put her at thirty thousand before shorting out. But never fear, I personally destroyed her."

"Oh really? Then where's her body?" asked Cooler.

"Burnt to a crisp and left to rot with the rest of that miserable planet." Frieza replied checking his nails.

"You didn't completely destroy her?!" bellowed Cold.

"Relax father, I made sure she wasn't breathing at all before leaving." he remarked before seeing his father groan and rub his face while shaking his head. "What?"

"Frieza, you fool. The Majin race have extraordinary healing and regenerative capabilities. Even if they're not breathing you must destroy the body entirely." he frowned. "For all you know she could still be alive and coming back for revenge as we speak."

"Father that's crazy, she'd have to travel in the vacuum of space to do that, and our race are the only ones who can do that." he said before the ship shook. "Huh?"

"What's going on brother?" asked Cooler with a smirk seeing the shaking. "Is everything fine over there?"

"O-Of course it is, we clearly just passed over an asteroid field or something." he spoke while clearing his throat. "I'll call back after we've passed, good day father, and Cooler? Maybe you'll beat something just as good." he jabbed before ending the transmission and held a button on his chair. "Zarbon what was that shaking a minute ago?" he questioned.

"Something hit the main thrusters."

"Well find out what it was and make sure they're not damaged."

"Yes Ford Frieza."

When the call ended he resumed drinking from his chalice. 'Just a stray asteroid probably, it couldn't possibly be her, Majin Buu was strong, but she was killed in one blast by me.'

Zarbon lead a team out to inspect the thruster and assess the damage. They looked around it, but all they found was a few dings. "Looks a little dinged up but no worse for wear." one of the men said.

"How soon can you get it fixed?"

"Yeah, but it's odd these dents, they look like they were made by fists, like someone was out here punching it."

"That's crazy talk, just get them repaired before Lord Frieza gets upset." just as they saluted something wrapped around a soldier's leg and pulled him under the ship screaming. "What the?!"

"W-What was that?" another soldier questioned in fear.

Zarbon frowned while another soldier got pulled under and he took a stance. "Stand your ground men! We have an intruder!" he said before two more were pulled under in the blink of an eye. "Use deadly force!"

"Yes sir!" they spread out and held their hands out while firing ki blasts where the intruder was.

"Are we even hitting it!?"

"I don't know, just keep firing!"

Zarbon frowned before seeing a figure come out and went wide eyed. "No! You were killed!" he said befor his men were blown away.

"Guu want to play!" the Majin said in a dark tone.

The man quivered before holding his arm out with the palm open and held it steady with his left one before gathering ki as she floated towards him. He let out a cry and fired.

Frieza tapped on his chair growing more impatient waiting from a report. "It shouldn't take this long for a report." he said to himself. "What is taking those Idiots so long?"

That's when the door was blown right away alerting the lord as a figure slowly stepped in dragging him Zarbon by his cape.

"Guu. Want. To. Play." spoke the Majin glaring at Frieza.

"So you are still alive, your ability to survive is certainly commendable." he remarked with a frown. "But coming here was a grave mistake." He said and stepped out of his chair. "This time i'll be sure to kill you." he growled changing into his final form.

"Guu play with you."

"Alright then how about you play frisbee, with my Death Slicer!" He yelled and tossed a disk of energy at her, lopping off her head. He smiled and controlled the attack to move back around again and again, dicing her to bits. But his eyes widened when he saw the bits turn into goop and merge back together before slowly forming back into her. "What is this thing! It's like I'm fighting a wad of bubblegum mixed with marshmallow!"

"Guu play!" her antennae stretched out and wrapped around the lord before she pulled her head back and caused him to get pulled over before she slammed her fist into his cheek sending him flying.

He rolled in midair and corrected himself while glaring and gritting his teeth. "DAMN IIIIIIIT!"

She laughed before pulling him back and started to keep hitting him each time he came back like it was a giant game of paddle ball, but more painful. "Guu like this game!"

When he was pulled back once more he wrapped his tail around her body and slammed the sides of her head with his fists to daze her Then grabbed her arms with his talons. "No one mocks Lord Frieza!" he yelled and blew her head off. He he let go of her and put on a smile but lost it seeing the body step back before her hands went up to feel around for it.

The body clenched it's hands and flexed her muscles before a new head popped up like it was nothing. "Ahahahahaha! Guu never have so much fun before."

Frieza snarled and dashed over before he started punching her over and over, he even threw in a series of kicks and a slap or two from his tail. This made her stumble back into the hall before he slammed her down it while tossing an energy disc at her, cutting her to bits, and fired a few death beams from his fingertips for good measure.

Her body fell down while he huffed in anger.

'I don't believe it, I'm actual breaking a sweat.' he thought wiping his head. 'This shouldn't be so hard for me! I'm the strongest in the universe! A born fighter! Yet this… thing, is actually making me put in an effort. Its inconceivable! It's like something out of a nightmare!'

Sadly though her body slowly got up while the bits merged back together and holes filled themselves in. She tilted her head and popped her neck. " _Whew,_ you strong. Guu like you. Guu wanna play with you all the time."

He growled before firing several ki blasts at her, not caring he was still in the ship as they hit her. "Die! Die! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

Each blast shook the ship while the explosions were slowly making a dent in the side.

"I AM LORD FRIEZA, THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" he roared before stopping and panted while looking at the cloud. "That had to work."

"Hahaha!" she laughed and walked out of the dust leaving Frieza frozen in shock.

"No...H-How can this be?"

"Guu's turn." her arm stretched back down the hall before it came swinging back and slammed into his nose with a crack. He was sent flying and bounced on the floor before crashing into his chair. She walked over while hearing her stomach grumble again. "Guu's tummy empty."

Frieza's eyes widened while she looked at Zarbon and licked her lips.

"What Guu make you into, candy or chocolate?" she pondered before they heard a loud noise and a shaking sensation before several footsteps were heard running down the hall. "Huh, what that?"

Frieza sighed with relief as five men showed up with different colors.

"Lord Frieza sir." Spoke a man with purple skin, a bulbous head with visible veins, and black horns. "Huh, what the heck happened here?"

"Looks like someone had a battle." spoke another with red skin and long white hair. "And is it just me or is that... Lord Frieza?"

"He looks different. Maybe a new haircut?" guessed one who seemed human with short red hair.

"He looks worse than Jeice in the morning." Spoke a diminutive alone with green skin and four eyes

"But who's the girl?" asked one who was blue with an orangish cranium armor spot.

"You want play with Guu too?" She asked.

"Beg pardon?" spoke the purple man before she lunged at them and kicked him back and into a wall.

"Captain!" The four others cried out.

"Ginyu, she's...a Majin… kill her, and I will make you a general!" Frieza called.

"Yes sir." he groaned out while pulling himself out. "Ginyus! Let's show her who she's messing with!"

"Right!" They said before getting into position.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

They all made several poses before making a formation together while some japanese song played in the background. "We are...The Ginyu Force!"

Guu blinked in confusion before she laughed and clapped her hands. "Funny dance! Again, again!"

"Wha-Dance?" blinked Ginyu before frowning. "This isn't a dance, it's our military march to show our strength and bond!"

"Do it again! Guu like!"

"What's up with this chick? She missin' a few marbles?" Jeice questioned.

"She's as dumb as Recoome, and that's saying something." Guldo remarked.

"Oh yeah? Well if you think that's the case, you can have first dibs." he spoke picking the shortest member up before tossing him at Guu.

"Waaah!"

"Ooh ball!" Guu cheered and swatted him back to Recoome with a back hand. This made the two go flying back and crash while she jumped and clapped. "Play more! Play more!"

"Does she think this is some kinda game? She really is an idiot." Burter spoke.

"I say we give her the ol' purple comet attack." Jeise said. "Been awhile since we dust that one off."

"Let's do it!" Burter nodded before they flew up into the air. They glowed red and blue before it turned purple and became a vortex as several ki blasts shot out towards her. The hits landed, but Frieza knew an attack like that would do very little.

He tried standing up and moved towards the door while the two ceased their attack and saw Guu standing, but with scratches and holes in her body as she blinked her one remaining eye.

"Ugh, that's a little creepy." Burter said floating down to the floor with Jeice.

"You're tellin' me, she looks like swiss cheese and didn't even flinch." the red skin man replied before seeing Guys smile and reform. "Wha-how did she…"

"Don't hold back," Frieza spoke "if given the chance she kill you and eat you. Just like she did Dodoria after turning him into a giant cookie."

"Wait she did what?" spoke Burter before she lunged over and tackled him into a wall that knocked the air out of him.

"You play!"

"Recoome! Guldo! Join in." ordered Ginyu. "I have an idea, but I need you to keep her busy."

"Yes Captain." they nodded before Ginyu flew away.

"Play play play!" Guu called out as she giggled.

"Recoome, you hit her while I hold her in place."

"Gotcha!" The redhead gave thumbs up.

Guldo held his arms up and curved them down while slowly focusing while Guu bounced innocently. "HAAAA!"

Guu blinked while feeling some sensation around her which seemed to hold her in place.

"My turn, Recoome Eraser Gun!" spoke the man pulling his head back before firing a ki blast with his open mouth that blew off Guu's top half. "Alright, you can let her go, she's done."

Guldo sighed and let the legs drop to the floor.

"Yeah we win!"

Ginyu ran back and panted while holding his knees. "Sorry men, it took a moment, but I've got what we need!"

"Don't worry Captain we already got her." Guldo spoke and chuckled.

"Don't be so sure." Frieza stated. "I tried blowing her up in one attack and she still came all the way here."

Suddenly the legs jumped up. It ran at the surprised Recoome and swung it's leg before kicking him back, making him land on Guldo.

"Oh come on!" Guldo whined. "The only thing that would make this worse is a dog biscuit."

Ginyu blinked while seeing the legs face him before the upper part of her popped up and called out, 'GUU!' while she stretched her arms. "Wow, I hate to admit it, but she may be stronger then you Lord Frieza. No offense intended sir."

"At this point I'd have to begrudgingly. agree." he frowned. "Just what did you run off to get anyway?"

He reached behind his back and pulled out a small box that made the Ginyu Force gasp.

"Captain! Are you sure about that?" Questioned Burter.

"You been saving that for a special occasion." Jeice added.

"Yes, it's our last chance at possibly stopping her." he said and walked up opening the box letting out mist. "Oh Guu…"

She blinked while trying to look through the mist before pulled out an Ice Cream sandwich leaving Frieza gobsmacked.

'He can not be serious!"

"Hungry?" Ginyu asked waving the treat. "It's got chocolate, vanilla, and caramel."

Her eyes lit up while her tongue stuck out leaking drool, and her stomach grumbled as she stared at it.

"You can have it, and a lot more goodies, _if_ you do as I say, deal?"

"Guu want!" she said as Ginyu broke off a piece and gave it to her before she glomped his whole hand. Her eyes sparkled tasting the frozen treat. She hummed while Ginyu tried taking his hand out, but her mouth had a grip on it while she munched on the treat. Although she was easy enough to lift up off the ground. "Nom nom nom."

"Our captain is truly strong to give up his treat." spoke Jeice with tears of joy while Burter wiped his eyes.

"I don't think I could do that in a million years." Guldo spoke with all four of his eyes watering.

"It was being sold for a limited time only." Recoome sniffled before sobbing with his arm over his eyes.

'They're seriously crying over ice cream.' sweatdropped Frieza while Guu slid her mouth off Ginyu's hand while swallowing the treat.

"Yummy yum yum yum!" Guu squealed.

"You like that huh?" asked Ginyu.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! Guu loves Ice cream!"

"Well you can get more, but only if you listen to what I say." he said and pointed to his uniform. "You see we in the Ginyu Force help ourselves to all kinds of treats when we're off duty. Hot fudge sundaes, s'mores around the campfire, even banana splits. Do a good job and you might even get something better."

"Guu want all!" she cried and bounced around with excitement. "Guu want goodies!"

"Then welcome to the Ginyu Force."

"Yay! Guu in Ginyu Force!"

"...what?" muttered Frieza with disbelief.

"You know a lot about fighting Lord Frieza, but you know very little about young girls."

"Oh? Then care to enlighten me?" he frowned.

"She's got the mind of a naive child, you only saw an enemy to fight." he spoke up while trying to be careful. "If she's treated as a child, she'll behave like one. She just wanted to have a little fun."

"Her type of 'fun' damaged my ship and killed my men."

"Obviously she's in need of some guidance. Don't worry my team and I will straighten her out." he spoke. "We'll ensure she's a loyal soldier in no time. It won't be that hard."

He frowned and glared at the Majin who smiled innocently. "Be sure that you do." he said putting his hands behind his back. "And get her a proper uniform."

"Yes Lord Frieza!"

"Now if you'll excuse me I need an aspirin." he turned and walked away with a groan and rubbing his aching head.


	60. Chapter 60

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 60

Sequel to chapter 47

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey sat down while watching tv and felt his energy slowly come back to him. "Oh man, that was crazy, do I really have to go back to look at even more girls?" 'Honestly I feel like just going back to what I was doing.' He thought as he changed the channel and saw another add for the exchange program. "They would get a lot more work done if they would just say you can't bang the girls."

Knock knock.

"Huh? Who is it?" He called as he got up.

"Does a guy named Joey live here?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He called as he walked towards the door and began to open it. When he looked he blinked at seeing four girls in yellow suits, except these girls were NOT human.

"We came here by Ms. Smith to take you back." Spoke one girl with red hair and had stitches across her nose.

"Yes, so please come quietly sir, ok?' Said the other who was nine feet tall, had tan skin and blonde hair with a large black horn coming out of her head with a noticeably large chest.

He blushed and gulped while seeing a shorter black haired girl with one eye who had a rifle on her back. "Um….can we reschedule?"

"Nope, the girls are getting impatient so we got to hurry this up, so let's go." Said the redhead as she grabbed his arm. She yanked him out while the group walked down the road and Joey just let her drag him.

"How many girls are there exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Don't know, we saw a huge crowd still there and was told to come and get you."

"Am I going to be in the same room, because it got kind of crowded in there with some of the larger girls." He said nervously.

"You are, but I think they got a bigger couch for you to sit on this time, and it's all nice and clean." Tio said happily.

'I just hope it doesn't get more intense.' He thought with a sweatdrop as they reached the Center and his eyes nearly fell out of his head at seeing a large crowd of different girls in the waiting room. 'A-Are they all here to see me?' He thought as Tio and Zombina checked in with the secretary.

"We got the guy, does Ms. Smith want to talk to him or should we just take him to the room?"

"I think just take him to the room she said. "It's to troublesome to talk to him about stuff he already knows, he can't have sex with them or harm them." and then she left to go get coffee at the Kurusu household." She said as she typed on the computer.

"Gotcha." Zombina and Tio dragged him while he saw the other girls eye him with grins while either winking, blowing him kisses or trying to give a seductive pose. "You got your work cut out for you today, they're very eager to get accepted into the exchange program."

'Or trying to get in my pants is more like it.' He thought as they walked down the hall before reaching the door. "Well, here I am again, when are you sending in the first one?"

"Twelve seconds." Spoke the single eyed girl as Tio and Zombina opened the door and tossed him inside before closing the door.

"Geez, they don't waste any time, huh?" He said as he got up and sat down on the couch which he noted was large this time. 'Ok, just stay calm, and give off a good impression.' He thought before he heard a knock on the door.

"Um, m-may I come in?"

"Sure, it should be unlocked." He said as the door opened. In came a tall green girl that was a bit taller than Tio, she was muscular and had dark green hair with two small hairs poking out. She was wearing a blue top and blue yoga pants that showed off her muscles. 'Already a tall one.'

"H-Hi, my name's Fiona, I'm a troll. M-may I please sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said as he scooted to the side so she could sit down. When she did he was thankful to have some space. "Hey, quick question, are you related to a giantess? Cause I met one earlier."

"Um, no, but she is my friend. D-Did you like her? She said you were really nice."

"Yeah, though she did seem self conscious about her height, which I got nothing against." He spoke quickly. "Really it's cool to be so tall, it kinda gives you a clearer view than people who are smaller."

"Y-yeah, but we're not that great at moving around, everything is so small to us, and we're clumsy." She said as she looked down and blushed while looking at her chest. "A-And people stare at our chest too much."

"W-Well, in their defense, it is at face height for them, so it's sometimes the first thing they see." He chuckled as he tried not to stare. 'They look about as big as that girl with the horn.'

"Yeah, though there are guys who just stare at them even after I tell them to stop, it feels so embarrassing." She said as she subconsciously covered her chest.

"Well, maybe you could try wearing a t-shirt that warns them to watch where they stare. I've heard you can even make your own with the right stuff."

"Really? I'll have to try that, thanks Joey." She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"No prob." He smiled back before a light above the door lit up. "Huh?"

"Oh! I guess it's someone else's turn." She frowned in disappointment.

"Is that new? I don't remember that from last time." He said as she got up.

"I hope we can talk again."

"Yeah, same here." He said as she left the room. The next woman to walk in had long pink hair with light green skin pointed ears, had pink clawed feet with the heels a little off the ground. She wore a pink swimsuit top with a white loose tank top that hung off her shoulder with her cleavage showing. On her wrists were golden bracelets while having blue short shorts that exposed her legs and she had black sunglasses on her head. 'Holy shit!'

"Um, is this the right room?" She asked curiously before seeing him and smiling. "Well, hi there hot stuff. My name's Ruka, I'm an orc."

"H-Hi, my name's Joey, would you like to sit down?" He asked with a small blush.

She walked over with her hips swaying and sat against him with their legs touching and held his arm. "Thanks, so is it true you're interested in taking one of us home?"

"Y-Yes, I thought it would be a new experience to try." He said as he tried not to blush.

"What's wrong? See something you like?" She smiled while lightly tugging on her tank top to show more of her cleavage as he went wide eyed. "This is something few enjoy, most people see male orcs and think us girls are the same thing."

"I-I didn't even know there was female orcs." He said with a blush as he tried to look away.

"The problem is so many of them are hung up on all that anime and waifu stuff so they don't see us as worth it." She huffed while draping her legs over his. "But you understand, right~?"

"Y-Yeah, not all girls are the cute bunny like ones, right?" He said with an even bigger blush.

"If you bring me home, we could…" She leaned in and started whispering to his ear with his face looking like a tomato while getting a nosebleed.

"I-I-I don't think any of that is legal, we can't have sex." He said as he wiped away the blood. 'How does she even know half of that?!'

"Aw come on, I won't tell if you won't, ok?" She said with a wink. But before she could say anything else the light turned on, making her groan. "Dang it!"

"I-I guess you have to go now, huh?" He asked with a blush.

"Yeah, but think about that~" She whispered while kissing him on the cheek and walked away while swaying her hips.

'Oh man, if I choose her I'll get sent to jail before the first day is over!' He thought as the door opened and in walked a short girl with white wings for arm and white hair with a small bit of red feathers in the front and her legs and feet were that of a bird's. She was wearing a simple white dress. "Hi, my names Joey, what's yours?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Mikalia."

"Well Mikalia, I'm assuming you're some sort of harpy, right?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, I'm a poultry harpy!" She said with a smile.

"So I'm guessing that's similar to a….chicken type?"

"Yep, and I lay eggs like one too! Wanna see?" She asked with a smile.

"What?" He blinked. "You wanna lay eggs, right now?"

"Yeah, I didn't lay any today so I can do it right now if you want." She said with a smile.

"Uh, maybe pass for later." He sweatdropped.

"Ok, maybe later then, I gotta do it today or I have to lay two tomorrow." She said as she rocked back and forth in her seat happily. "So are you taking me home?"

"Um...possibly? I'm just looking at every girl and making sure that I would want them in my home."

"Well if you take me we'd have plenty of eggs." She smiled.

"Um...do those eggs hatch?" He asked as he imagined his house full of midget Mikalia's.

"Only if they were fertilized."

"Ok, whew, for a second I thought we were going to have to deal with a bunch of babies." he said as he sighed in relief.

"Do you want babies?" She asked with a blush. "I didn't know you were so bold."

"N-No, not yet, I'm too young to have kids." He said as he held up his arms in defense. 'And if she makes egg after egg that'd be a LOT of mouths to feed.' He thought as the light went on. "Um, I think it's someone else's turn."

"Ok, hope you pick me." She waved before leaving the room as the next person to come in was a woman with bronze like brownish skin, large hands made of rock, short sandy colored hair, and wore a tiny red plaid shirt with a black sports bra under it with matching shorts.

"Hi, how are you doing?" He asked as she looked around.

"I'm good." She replied while blushing and walked over while sitting down and averted her gaze. "I-I-I-I'm….E-E-E-Emeth…."

"Emeth? That's a nice name, mine's Joey. Out of curiousity, what kind of species are you?"

"C-C-Clay G-Golem."

"Really? I never heard of them before, what are you like?" He asked curiously.

"W-W-We were made to d-d-d-defend our creators." She got out while covering her face. "Sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? Did I do something wrong?" He asked in confusion.

She shook her head while holding out a note.

He blinked and looked it over. 'Sorry, but I'm terribly shy since my species usually needs a strong order and without one it makes some of us shy and clumsy.' "Oh, ok...um, do you want me to give you an order to not be shy?" He asked curiously.

She blushed brighter and slowly nodded.

"Ok um...I order you to stop being shy." He said in the best commanding voice he could make.

She blinked and lowered her hands while shaking her head. "Sorry about that, most of the golems nowadays don't need orders because we've changed from our ancestors, but some of us tend to have that problem. Usually the ones who need orders have a piece of paper with an order on it we hold in our bodies, but it has to come from someone other than a golem."

"Well, I'm glad I can help, so is the order permanent or are you going to become timid again?"

"The only way to make it permanent is to write it on a note and then having me put it in my body. Really the only reason I'm dressed like this is cause my sister tried giving me a pep talk, but it wore off when I got here."

"Well, If you had some paper I'd be happy to help you."

"You do," she pointed at the note. "You'd just need a pen or pencil."

"Here you go." Spoke Ms. Smith walking in and dumping a pen on his lap before just as quickly leaving the room.

"Is...is she listening and watching us?" He asked as he looked at the pen and jotted down an order on the note. "So, where do you put it? In your mouth?"

"Well, I can't put it in, you have too and it's in my mouth, I swallow it and it takes effect in my stomach."

"Oh, well that's easy." He replied before sliding it into her mouth before she swallowed it. She shuddered for a bit before standing straight up.

"Order received, I will no longer require orders to function." She said before shaking her head and looking at him happily. "You just freed me from anyone misusing me ever! Thank you!" She pulled him against her chest happily.

"N-No problem." He said with a blush. 'Holy shit! They feel like real breasts even if they're made of mud.'

"If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know, ok?" She said with a smile before the light went on. "Maybe pick me as your roommate, I'll keep you safe."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." He said as she left the room. 'I wouldn't mind having her as a roommate, she seems nice.'

The next girl had green snakes for hair and she was wearing glasses, she was wearing a gold and metal bra with a loincloth like garment covering the front of her bottom half which was a long green tail with a yellow underbelly.

His eyes widened seeing the hair and averted his eyes to the floor. 'A Gorgon!?'

"Hi, my name is Medea and I'm a- you can look up, I can't turn people into stone." She said with a frown.

"Sorry." He spoke slowly looking at her. "It's just….well….you know."

"Yeah yeah, I have snake hair and I'm a gorgon so I'm going to turn you to stone story, gods I hate that!" She said as she sat down with her arms crossed. "My glare just makes someone THINK they're stone because they freeze up, you're not literally gonna become cold rock."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was false, I didn't mean to offend you." He said sheepishly.

She huffed and propped her head with her hands. "That's always the case with my race, as soon as they see the snakes, they panic. We're just a subspecies of Lamia with different hair, we're not some evil creatures who want to hurt people."

"I'm sorry, I really am, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked as he felt bad.

"Well…..one thing that I always enjoy is brushing my fingers through my hair, it helps them relax and it kinda feels good."

"Well, would you like me to do that to you?" He asked curiously.

"Sure, just be gentle." She said as she turned her back to him. "Start whenever you want."

"Ok." He said as he began to slowly bring his hands towards her snake hair. He saw them hiss at him and gulped while trying to move his fingers across some. 'I just hope they don't bite.'

She smiled as she felt his fingers run through her hair. 'This feels nice, I guess I could forgive him.'

Joey saw some of the snakes hiss and show their fangs before he lightly rubbed its neck with two fingers. 'Please don't bite me, please don't bite me, please don't bite me.'

She smiled as she felt him rub it's neck. 'He really does have a magical touch, I hope he chooses me, then he can do this more, but it's not like I like him or anything.' She quickly thought with a huff.

"Are you calming down?"

"Yes, I forgive you." She said with a small smile. That's when she saw the light turn on and sighed. "I have to go."

"Ok, maybe I'll see you later." He said as she slithered towards the door. "Good luck Medea."

"You to." She said before leaving and closing the door.

'Ok dude, try and keep from losing or offending them.' He thought before the next girl came in and was surprised to see her face was canine and was covered in white fur with long blue hair, dog ears that were the same color, had a long red jacket over herself with black shorts and high heeled black shoes, but the most surprising thing was the long snake tail that was behind her and the fact her literally arms had the appearances of small blue and white furred dogs with red spiked collars. "Um...Hi, my name's Joey." He said as she walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Ruberu." She smiled sitting down while watching the snake as it moved over and flicked its tongue near him. "Sorry, my tail tends to go on it's own."

"That's fine...so...I'm sorry if I offend you or anything but...what kind of liminal are you?"

"I'm a Cerberus." She tilted her head while the two hands seemed to be talking to each other. "Can't you tell?"

"Um, well, I didn't want to make assumptions and offend you by accident." He said nervously.

"That's alright, my race isn't that big compared to others though." She spoke while moving her 'hands' up. "Say hello to Joey you two."

They barked with a smile to him as he chuckled.

"Well, hello you two." He greeted before they started licking at his face making him laugh. "They're pretty friendly, huh?' He laughed as they kept licking him.

She pulled back and sighed. "Sorry, they tend to go nuts with that. And yes they're not like other hands, but my species have three heads, and you can imagine it'd be hard for three to stay on top of a small body like this."

"Yeah, good point, and do they ever get in the way of anything?" He asked curiously.

"Well when I'm trying to put clothes on, and they get stubborn when I take a bath." That's when the 'hands' whimpered and squirmed around. "Easy you two, we're not in the tub."

"Wow, that must be a hassle, huh?" He asked curiously.

"You wouldn't know the half of it." She sighed before the light turned on. "Well, I gotta go, I hope you chose me, I can't wait to finally get a home here."

"Maybe, see you later." He said as the door closed. 'She was nice, I wonder who'll be next?'

Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked a tall brown skinned woman with curled horns and a spade tail and red dress and she had a frown on her face.

"Wait, Cassandra? What are you doing here, I saw you here yesterday!"

"I've come here because I made it clear you would pick me and DARED to try and sneak away?"

"B-But you don't get to decide that, I do! A-And I still have many more women to see!" He said as she walked towards him angrily. He jumped behind the couch while shivering in fear. 'Where's Ms. Smith?!'

"You dare talk to me, an elder devil like that! I am above you, for I am royalty! You are nothing but the peasant who must obey me, so choose me! It's not like I can return home anyway!" She shouted.

"W-Why do you say that?" He asked while moving around the couch as she followed him with a growl.

"Because, if I went home saying I was turned down by a human I'd be humiliated, my title would be taken from me and I'd lose everything!" She shouted as she tried to grab him. He ducked while she started chasing him. "Get back here!"

"No! What are you going to do if you catch me?" He said as he dodged her hand.

"I will find out where you live and will turn it into my new dwelling until I get more followers!" She spoke nearly grabbing his arm. "I got you now!"

"It doesn't work like that! I need to accept you into my house by my own free will!" He spoke running to the door and looked out while the line of girls looked at him. "Get security!"

"Accept me into your home!" She cried as she pulled him back into the room.

"Not with that attitude!" He said as the doors opened and Tio and Zombina raced in.

"Cool your jets!" Spoke Zombina prying her off him while Tio pulled the demon into a tight hold. "How did she get in here, I thought Doppel was watching the doors!"

"I'm on break." Spoke said shapeshifter sitting in a chair while reading a magazine.

"Doppel! He could have been hurt!" Tio said as she dragged out the Elder Devil. "Sorry about that Joey, we'll give you a minute to recover before we send in the next girl." She said, making all the girls in line groan.

"Let me go! I'll have your head for this!"

"Yeah yeah, take it up with Ms. Smith." Zombina said as the doors shut, leaving Joey alone.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I pray there isn't another one like that." He thought as he sat back on the couch and waited for the next girl. He waited a minute or two, but no girl came in. "Should I tell them I'm ready?" He said as he got up. He looked out and turned to the line. "Uh, you know the next one can come in right?"

"We know, but she hasn't moved." Spoke an insect looking one pointing down at his feet where a wooden chest sat.

"Um, I'll carry her in if that's ok." He said as he reached down and grabbed the handles of the chest. He grunted and carried it in before shutting the door. "Uh….hello? Are you in here?"

"...yes, could you p-please open the chest?" Came a timid voice from inside the chest.

He set it down and opened it up before going wide eyed as he saw the top part of a girl rise out and who wore a blue and white long sleeved shirt. She had long pink hair with pointed ears, but the chest seemed to fain teeth around the edges with hundreds of smaller tentacles around the insides. "Wow." He said in amazement.

"Thank you, the door was jammed and I couldn't open it." She said with a blush.

"So, you managed to fit in this? Wait, are you some kind of slime?"

"N-no, I'm not, I'm a mimic." she clarified. "I'm actually this chest here, that's why it has teeth, but this part of me that looks human is...like an extension of myself I can change into what I want if that makes any sense."

"I just got attacked by a devil who wanted to live with me, this is far from the craziest thing that has happened to me today, can you move like that?" He asked curiously.

"Watch." She used her arms to lift the chest up and hand walked over to the couch and set it down. "It's actually pretty easy, oh! I forgot, my name's Mimi."

"Ok Mimi, how are you doing? I'm sorry things got a bit crazy before with Cassandra and everything."

"It's alright, I imagined some of the girls might be...forward, but that was more than I thought."

"Yeah, and the crazy part is that isn't the wildest thing that's happened in here." He chuckled.

"Well with so many girls eager here to see you, it would make sense." She replied while he sat down.

"Yeah, the thing is I think I can only chose one, so almost all of them are going to get disappointed, and that sucks." He sighed. "If they don't feel sad I'm probably gonna have several of them wanting my head."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll make the right choice." She said with a smile.

"So I'm curious, how deep is that chest?"

"Well, I could probably fit an ogre in here if I really wanted to, it's surprisingly deep."

"Wow, it's like a walking well." He said in amazement.

"Yeah, though the walls are made of my tentacles, so I wonder how someone would feel inside of me." She said as she looked at him shyly.

He blushed at the idea while pondering to himself. 'If she lived with it she wouldn't take up much space really, I mean she literally carries her own home with her.' But before they could talk more the light went on and she sighed.

"Well, I better get going, see you later Joey." She smiled before hand walking out and away.

"Wow, she was nice, I wonder who's coming in next?" He said as the door opened. In walked a woman in a long black and red robe with a white and black dress shirt underneath and red skirt. Her hair was blonde and long and her skin was as pale as snow and she had two small teeth poking out of her lips, like fangs, and her ears were pointed as well. 'Wow, she looks high class, I really hope she isn't like Cassandra.'

"Hello, are you the guy everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, my name's Joey, what's yours?" He asked as she sat down on the couch.

"You can call me Elizabeth the twenty-third."

"Wow, the twenty-third? Something tells me you're from the high class, huh?"

"Of course, we're from the original Dracula bloodline."

"Dracula? That must mean you're a vampire, right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, although coming here was hard since while my family has a stronger sense to sunlight, I still had to come here with an umbrella."

"Wow, that kind of sucks, huh? I guess sunblock wouldn't help, would it? So would you turn to ash in the sunlight?"

"Oh no, it's just my family would have a rash, but yes, if it's too much, THEN we may face death."

"Well, then I guess going outside on a sunny day is out of the question, right?"

"Unless I have an umbrella or some form of protection, no." She replied while sniffing and grinned at him. "You know, I haven't quite had my...lunch yet."

"Well I could ask them for...wait, you mean…" He said as he began to pale and scoot away from her on the couch.

"Yes." She grinned scooting closer and held his leg while climbing on his lap and licked her lips. "Sorry, but I'm famished, I just need a little bit."

"Oh come on..." He said before she sank her fangs into his neck. He winced and gritted his teeth while feeling her start to slowly draw blood and lap it up. "J-Just a little bit, ok?" He groaned as she kept sucking and began to lightly moan.

She nodded while he tried to ignore the pain. 'His blood tastes amazing, I wonder if it's what he eats or if he has a rare blood type?'

"O-Ok, I think that's plenty." He said as he tapped her shoulder. "Elizabeth? Come on, I know you can hear me!"

She slowly pulled back and licked her lips. "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious~."

"Thanks for leaving some." He spoke while feeling a little off.

"Sorry, I took a bit more than I meant too, you just tasted so goooood, and it's been so long." She said with a small blush.

'Oh god, I can already imagining her sucking me everywhere.' He thought going pale.

"I-I promise not to suck you dry if that's what you're thinking." She said as she saw him go pale. "I've also used blood substitutes when I need to."

"Then why did you suck my blood now?" He groaned.

"I said I was very thirsty." She giggled before the light went on. "Well, I guess we shall see each other later then."

'Hard to say.' He thought as she left the room. 'On one hand she seems nice and polite, but on the other she sucks my blood!'

That's when the next woman to come in had brown fur around her head, on her arms with paws, her feet, and wore a brown vest with blue jeans while her belly was exposed. "Heyyyy, how are you doing?" She yawned as she stumbled towards the couch.

"Good, my name's Joey."

"My names Honey, and yes, I am serious." She yawned as she sat down on the couch and began to lay down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired." She yawned as she began to lean against him.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, all the girls were given cots and sleeping bags in a big gym, so we didn't really sleep that well, that's why we're rushing the stuff." She said as her eyes began to close. "You feel cozy…..zzzzz….."

"Um...Honey? Come on, you can't sleep now, wake up." He said as he tried to shake her awake.

She snored while batting his arm away while cuddling closer. "Zzzz….go to sleep…." She snored as she tried to wrap her arms around him.

He blushed while noting her soft fur. 'She's really soft and cuddly, like a teddy bear, maybe a quick nap wouldn- no, stay focused, you got to wake her up!' He shook her. "Come on Honey, no time for naps."

"But I'm tired…." She moaned as she tried to bury her head in his chest.

"I know, but eventually another girl is gonna need a turn."

"Ugh, but I'm comfortable…." She moaned as she tried to hold onto him as the light turned on.

"The light's on."

"Noooo, turn it off." She moaned as he made her stand up.

"Sorry, it's time to wake up." He said as he led her to the door. "You can sleep once you leave, ok?"

"Ugh….fine…." She said as she stumbled out of the door.

"Finally." He said as he walked back to the couch right as the door opened again.

In came a woman with long purple hair with a black head piece that had purple spots on it, her skin was white and she wore a black jacked, but her legs surprised him because there was countless long white squid limbs that were purple at the end instead of legs.

'What….the….' He thought as she moved towards him and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Karen, and I'm a kraken."

'Oh right, tentacles.' He thought while she moved over and sat down next to him. "So...how are you doing?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

"Glad to have a turn, I don't get why it took this long just to talk with you."

"Well, it could be a mix of the girls not wanting to leave or the fact there was so many. So...if you were my house guest, wound you need anything in particular?"

"Just plenty of water to stay hydrated, and not a lot of tiny stuff around or I might trip or it could get stuck in some of my suction cups."

"Ok, that sounds reasonable." He said with a shrug. "Anything else?"

"As long as you don't have anything shaped like a whale, nope." She smiled.

"A whale? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because I despise them." She spoke with a cold and dark look in her eyes while some of her tentacles twitched dangerously.

"Ok, ok, no whales, got it...do you mind if I ask why?" He said nervously.

"They are the greatest enemies for all mollusk species, and therefore if I see one, I'll crush it to powder."

"Ok, ok, got it." He said nervously. "I can promise you there will be no whales in my house."

"Then I hope we can get along." She smiled.

"Same here." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers when the light turned on. "Oh, guess the time's up."

"Yeah, I hope you choose my Joey." She said before leaving.

'Another nice one.' He thought as he waited for the next woman. 'I hope the next one is nice too.'

That's when the next girl who came in had antennae with moth wings coming out from her back and wore a white sweater and black skirt with white boots. "Hello, I'm here to meet a man called Joey?"

"That's me, who are you?"

"My names Mana, I'm a moth man...or woman, I guess." She said as she sat down. "So is it true you're looking for a roommate?"

"Yes, are you interested in being it?" He asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Huh, good point, that was kind of a stupid question for me to ask, huh?' He asked with a chuckle. "So….what's some of the things I should know about your species?"

"Well, we are drawn to bright lights, so as long as you don't have a search light or anything I should be fine." She lightly chuckled.

"What about bug zappers."

"Yeah...I've run in with a few of those unfortunately." She said with a blush. "And...I kind of enjoy nibbling on wool? I guess it's something I inherited from the original moths, so don't let me near any, ok?"

"Ok, well that doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, I think that is most of the things you should know, also I've been told my wings are soft."

He looked at them and lightly moved his fingers across them. "Wow, they are soft, cool." He said with a smile as she lightly shuddered. 'And sensitive if she's shuddering.'

"Y-You can keep doing that if you want." She said as she shuddered.

He blushed while he did so without thinking. 'She really likes this, huh?' He thought before the light went on. "Sorry, our time's over."

"Ok, I hope I get chosen." She said as she got up and walked to the door.

(Later)

"Man, how much longer are they going to make me wait in here? It's been hours since the last girl." He said as he looked at the ceiling in boredom.

That's when Ms. Smith popped her head in with a nervous smile. "Hey, so….what did you think?"

"About being left in an empty room for hours or the girls?" He asked as he looked at her. "They were nice...some were more...enthusiastic….than others."

"Cool, cool, listen we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" He asked with a frown.

"Your house was leveled."

"LEVELED?! HOW!?" He shouted as he stood up.

"Well since so many of the girls liked you so much, I figured it would be easy to replace it with a high rise apartment so it could hold….around all of them."

"...What? All of them?" He asked in disbelief. "I thought I had to chose one of them? I didn't sign up for this!"

"Technically you did." She said as she help up a piece of paper with his signature on it. "This was hidden among the thousands of forms you signed. So you can't sue us, ok?"

'FUCK!' He thought with a frown. "So now what? There were tons of liminals I met with, and now I learn not only am I in charge of them all, but my house has been destroyed and you built a skyrise in it's place?! Am I in charge of that too?"

"Technically no, the government will handle the supplies and taxes on keeping it up to date, all you have to do is like what you read, help mingle with each of them and show them living with humans and adjust things. Think of it like being at college again."

"I never went to college!"

"Oh, then I guess you'll all be rookies at it, good luck." She said with a smile as he stared at her in disbelief. "Also, here you go." She said as she tossed him a large key ring. "These are the keys to all the rooms, you're new room is on the first floor next to an office where you can manage the girls needs and requests, bye." She said as she walked away.

"Wait!" He spoke before he suddenly felt the floor underneath him click down, making him look down before it sprung him up through a hole in the ceiling. "Ms. Smith!" He called as he flew upwards.

Way back to where the building was being constructed is where the large crowd of girls were watching the structure getting put together.

"Wow, they're going pretty fast, I wonder if it'll be complete before sundown." Said Bessie curiously.

"Hey, is it just me or do you hear someone screaming?" Asked a random green slime girl.

"Yeah, I think I do." Said a large minotaur girl as she looked around.

"There!" Called one pointing up as they all looked at the sky to see Joey falling towards the location.

"Someone catch him!" A hellhound said as he got closer and closer.

A tengu flew over and tried getting in position. "I got him, I got him!"

"AHHHHH!" He screamed before crashing into a large truck that was carrying flour as it passed by them. "Owwww." He groaned as he sat up, now covered in flour.

"Nevermind." She sweatdropped as all the girls ran over while he climbed out while trying to clean himself off.

"Ugh...did Ms. Smith always have that in there already or did she install it just to deal with me?" He groaned in annoyance.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm...all...right…." He said as he began to look at the large crowd of monster girls. 'Oh god, there's so many of them!'

"Good, we were scared for a minute." Said a kitsune with a smile.

"Yeah, we'd hate if anything were to happen to you cutie."

"Heh, thanks." He spoke while feeling overwhelmed with all the faces. 'Oh man, this is insane!'

"I can't wait once they're done with the building, once it is could you give us a 'Private' tour~?" Asked one succubus with a wink.

"Um uh….I-I don't think I can do that, i-it's illegal." He said with a blush.

"Actually Ms. Smith said that it's possible to do that." Spoke a golem with a piece of paper. "But she said it was fine ONLY between those who have been married between the human advisor and the roommates."

"Wait….does she want me to….?" He asked as he began to pale as he realized what Smith meant.

"Marry either one or all of us handsome~!" Said an Anubis happily. "I will be the alpha wife!"

"No way, I will be!" Said Elizabeth.

"No, me!"

"I deserve it more than all of you!" Spoke a will o wisp.

"Why, because you died? Get in line!" Said a Ghoul with a frown.

"I met him first so I should be the Alpha wife!" Said Mala as she grabbed his arm.

"I should!" Spoke Natasha grabbing his other one. "His blood is delicious and I want to spend more time with him!"

"H-He was really nice to me, s-so I want him." Said Rochelle as she tried to reach down and grab him only to pull back nervously before she could grab him. "I-If that is ok with him."

He gulped before more girls grabbed him and started tugging on him. 'D-Damn it Ms. Smith, I'll get you for this!' He thought with a blush as they kept tugging.


	61. Chapter 61

List of oneshots aprt 2

chapter 61

What if Ren's momw as Hera?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ren sighed as he helped Nora with her homework on the internal structures of a Nevermore. And it wasn't going so well.

"Ugh! It's so boring!" groaned the girl rubbing her head in frustration.

"It's always that way." Ren sighed while rubbing her back. Not knowing that someone else was in the room. Someone with a familiar background with him.

It was a woman with dusty rose hair which was in a bun with a gray band, pink eyes, a long green dress with long sleeves and shoulder cutouts, a black ballet flats with a pink sash around her waist, a C cup chest and a small butt. And she was looking at them with a smile before poking Ren's back.

"Huh?" He turned around and went wide eyed.

"Hi honey." spoke An Ren with a smile. "How's everything?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked confused and shocked while knowing for a fact she was DEAD!

"Oh just wanted to say hi." She smiled. "And give you some gifts."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. 'This isn't real, I'm just imagining this.'

"Are you ok son?" She asked while rubbing his head.

He jumped back and pointed at her while Nora looked lost. "You're not here!"

"But I am here." She said while frowning.

"Ren, who are you talking to?"

"Don't you recognize her?!"

"No all I see is a female you, with pink hair." Nora said while looking at her. "Are you his sister?"

"No, but I suppose I could look like one." she chuckled. "My names An Ren, Lie Ren's mother."

Ren felt his mind going blank hearing that.

"How come I never met you?"

"Well I was gone a long while and I kind of forgot about the time." She chuckled. "I mean it's hard getting time up on Olympus."

"Olym-what?"

"The home of the gods." She said. "But of the very old gods, from before the Twin Deities appeared and brought changes to the world."

"But there aren't any gods like that."

"Who told you that nonsense dear?"

"No one, it's just never been told by us."

She sighed. "Mortals, they never remember anything about the days when the world had no Grimm. Good times, good times."

Nora looked confused as Ren snapped out of his gaze.

"That doesn't add up!"

An Ren looked at her son. "What doesn't dear?"

"You...you were dead!"

"Dead? Who said I was dead?"

"I saw you die!"

"No that was my form breaking apart. A goddess doesn't die, just fade after a long time. Which didn't happen to me after 15,000 years without worshippers."

"But….if that's true why didn't you ever tell me?" he frowned.

"I was going to tell you that night, but the Grimm attacked and I wasn't really a fighting goddess."

"Did dad know?"

"Yep, and he was fine with a widow."

"What?"

"I was married to the king of Olympus beforehand. A real cheating god but he faded after a few hundred years."

"So….wait….doesn't that mean I'm...half god?"

"Yep." She smiled as Nora went wide eyed.

"Wow! Renny is so cool! Can he shoot laser berms from his butt?"

"No." both said at the same time.

"What about from his belly button?"

"No."

"His coc-"

"NO!"

"Then what can he do?"

"He can use my powers." An Ren smiled.

"And they are what?"

"I'm the goddess of marriage, women, childbirth and family." She smiled.

"Uh….."

"What? Expected me to be a goddess of war? Because they've been gone for centuries."

"So….my power is to...promote parenthood?"

"And to control when a woman gives birth." An Ren chuckled. "Don't worry Ren, it's not that bad a power."

"So he can literally make a pregnant woman stay that way?" asked Nora.

"If he wants, yes."

Ren paled seeing an image of several woman pregnant with kids while getting bigger. 'Oh sweet Dust.'

"He can also control my symbols."

"Which are miss goddess?"

"The pomegranate, the peacock, the diadem, the cow, the lily and lotus, the cuckoo, the panther, a scepter and throne on occasion and the lion."

"Wow, he can control a lion?!"

"Yep."

"And a cow! Wow so much hamburgers!"

"Don't you dare! If you ask my son to do that I'll turn you into a flower or something!" she growled while picking Nora up.

"Eep! Ok ok just don't turn me into a pair of Renny's underwear….wait I changed my mind! Change me into one!"

"..." she turned to Ren. "Is she always like this?"

"Twenty-four seven."

"Even when you do it?" She asked with a hint of hate in her tone.

"Do what?"

"You know, mmm...what was that phase Aphrodite used again? Oh yes, fuck the brains out of that bitches pussy cat?"

Both turned crimson red.

"You mean you two haven't gotten that far?"

"Why would we?!" Ren blushed.

"I was planning that for when we get lost in the woods." Nora admitted with a blush.

"Say what?!"

"What? I like outdoor sex."

"If Artemis was still around she would have turned you into a deer or something."

"Why?"

"She's the goddess of the moon, the hunt and of virginity. And she hates men that get too close to her." An Ren said while taking a seat on the bed. "And she was my former husband's many daughters from adultery."

"Wait, how many kids did he have?"

"With me it was like four or five. With other women it was over the hundreds." she replied while their jaws dropped.

"Holy mother of Dust!"

"You rang?" She asked jokingly.

"So how many men did you get?" Nora and Ren asked.

"None." She said sternly. "I never had a demigod or goddess with another man. I took my marriage seriously."

'Ironic.'

"Anyway I came here to give you gifts, so what would you want from me?"

"Wait, you came here just to give gifts?" frowned Ren. "If you're able to stay alive, why not...I don't know, stick around?"

"Mmmm, well it is lonely up there and I have no one to talk to." She smirked. "So first gift granted. You have nine left dear."

"Wait, we get nine?" grinned Nora.

"I've been gone like about nine or so years so nine gifts are the limit." She chuckled. "But no wishes for immortality or raising the dead. I don't have that power or authority to do so."

"Who does?"

"My faded brother Hades and my daughter Hebe, god of the dead and goddess of youth respectively."

"Well….um…..the answers to this homework?" tried Ren.

"My step child Athena would have helped. But she's faded. So no."

"Pancakes?"

"What kind? And I'm not Demeter or Hestia."

"Who?"

"My sisters, goddess of nature and goddess of the hearth."

"Just regular ones, with chocolate chips!"

A pile of pancakes appeared on Nora's head.

"Gift granted, you have eight left."

She started eating them while Ren pondered it.

"Mmm…..maybe a hug?" He muttered before getting hugged tightly by his mother.

"Oh I miss doing this my little Ren!" she gushed while his arms flailed around.

"Ah!"

After a while she let go and smiled happily at the hug. "Seven gifts left my cute son."

'My spine.' He groaned while Nora finished her pancakes.

"A pony!"

"I don't control horses. Only my brother Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes and horses. But he's busy with his demigod son Neptune."

"Panther?"

"Grrr." One said while appearing next to Nora before turning into a kitten. "Mew?"

"AWWWW!" she smiled before hugging it. "It's so fluffy!"

"Six gifts left and I know." An Ren giggled. "Especially when they lick your nose."

"Um….uh….a peacock?" spoke Ren.

"Ahcaw!" A male peacock called out while flying in from the window. "Ahcaw!"

"Five left and your pets will be happy if you don't overfeed them."

"A new hammer with the power to make girls pregnant!" Nora grinned as a hammer with a cuckoo bird on the sides appeared and landed on the ground. "He he he!"

"Nora, why did you want that?" spoke Ren with fear.

"Oh to have fun with some teams." She winked. "Especially with our team." she then took out a list and read it to herself. 'Who to make pregnant first?'

"Oh no you don't! Mom I don't want Nora to have a hammer like that!"

"But I can't remove the gift once it's made." An Ren said with a sigh. "But it has a limit. One person per day."

'That's still too much for her!'

"And if it hits a male it goes inactive for a week." She pointed out. "And you have four left so make it count my beautiful son."

"First off," he ran over and picked the hammer up before hitting himself with it. "Ow!"

Nora went wide eyed as Ren became pregnant and gained a nine month belly. "Ah….ah….ah…."

"AHHH!"

"Don't worry you can will it away! It's your power to do so!"

"How?!"

"Just think of it vanishing and it will!"

Ren closed his eyes and focused before returning to normal.

"Renny, that was…. AWESOME!" Nora cried out.

"No it wasn't!" Ren yelled.

An Ren chuckled at that while Ren glared at her. "Don't be like that, if you were my daughter it would have been cute."

"That's not funny! I thought it wouldn't work and just stop working for a week, you didn't say men could get knocked up with that thing too!"

"It can, but because it's outside my sphere of influence, it goes into a shutdown afterwards."

"Don't worry Renny, we'll try again after a week." grinned Nora.

"No."

"But Renny, what if I wanted to try it on my-"

"If you're gonna get knocked up then why not just do it the natural way?"

"Um…..um…." She blushed. "No question?"

"I must admit though it would be new to see a man give birth." laughed An Ren.

"I know!" Nora laughed while Ren groaned.

"Ok, enough." He frowned. "Can you please not talk about this!"

Both looked at him before nodding 'no' at him.

"Ugh!"

"Anyway you still have four gifts dear." An Ren smiled with a chuckle escaping from her mouth.

'A secret shelter?' thought Ren with a groan. Only for a tiny bunker diorama to land on the ground.

"There, a bunker for you."

"What the...wait, did you read my mind?!"

"No, I read your facial expression." She sighed. "You aren't that hard to read my son."

"Ooh ooh! A pet sloth!"

"I can't. They aren't one of my symbols."

"Drat!"

"But you can ask for anything else, like maybe a pair of clothing that can make you as powerful as Hercules or as fast as my step son Hermes."

"Gauntlets with sloths on them!"

"Again, I can't give you sloths." An Ren frowned while looking at Ren. "What is with her and sloths anyway?"

"I don't know, it's one of her fascinations."

"I see."

"Oh I know! A shirt with Renny's ass on it!" Nora grinned while a white shirt with an ass appeared on her person.

"MOM!"

"What? She asked for it and I gave it to her. Plus you do have a nice butt, even as a baby."

Ren facepalmed. "Alright! Then I want a body pillow of Nora in a sexy pose WHILE stark naked!"

Said pillow appeared next to him while in the 69 position and as tall as the ceiling.

"There you go, one body pillow."

Nora blinked before blushing crimson.

'Crap! I said that as a way to get her back, but now I look like a bigger pervert!'

"Renny." She said with a stutter. "You….are….cheating on me with a pillow!"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not Nora."

"Then why the pillow?! Aren't I a better substitute than that thing?!"

"Uh….."

"She's just jealous. Trust me dear I know some of your family that are the same." An Ren sighed. "But that aside you have only one gift left so make it count."

'Great, we already got two animals and random stuff, what could we need?'

"Oh I know!" Nora said while calming down from the pillow. "The ability to never get hurt when together!"

"Really? That's…." she said before hugging her tight. "The most honest and selfless thing I have ever heard! Oh you're so precious!"

Nora grinned and hugged her back just as tight while Ren blinked at the logic.

'Nora wanted to make sure I'm not hurt? That's….just like her.'

An Ren smiled while letting go. "That gift I can give you, provided you don't hurt my little boy in any shape or form."

"Not even if you paid me."

"Good." An Ren smiled while showering them in gold dust and peacock feathers. "Now you can never get hurt when together."

"Thanks mom." Ren said with a nod.

"You're welcome my little meat bun."

'Oh Dust, please let her forget that.'

"Meat bun?"

"When he was a baby he ate so much meat buns that he started to look like one." She chuckled. "Hence the name meat bun."

"Hey! If that's true then why do you tell me to hold off on pancakes?"

"So you don't become fat." He blushed while feeling very flustered.

"I burn the fat off in no time flat."

Ren rolled his eyes before getting a weird question. "Mom, what is your real name?"

"Why do you ask son?"

"Well if you've been alive for years, does….well I guess I figured you'd have a different one people called you by."

An Ren chuckled. "Well yes, but it's an old language so I'll say it first then the English translation."

"Ok."

"Ἥρη Hērē." She said in a strange language that sounded very earthly yet primordial in nature.

"Huh?"

"It's Ionic Greek, in English it's Hera."

"That's your name, Hera?"

"Not as nice as An Ren but it's my ancient name."

"So wait, what are you gonna do? I mean if you're sticking around, but can't grant any more gifts, are you gonna basically be a roommate?" asked her son.

"Bingo." She winked while smiling. "And fun fact, the Olympian gods can shapeshift into anything or anyone, but with my limited worshippers out there, I'm restricted to this form." She sighed. "But I can reduce my age, but why bother?"

"What else can you change? Your clothes?"

"Yes, but I'm not the goddess of love so my fashion might be off by a few years." she replied before her form glowed. As the glowing stopped Nora and Ren saw that An Ren now had a Beacon uniform, but from fifty years ago and had a shorter skirt than normal.

"How do I look?"

"Wow! You'll turn a lot of heads."

"Really?"

"Yep! Heck with your hips you can be a booty queen!"

"Aw why thank you, what do you think Ren?"

"..."

"Dear?"

"..."

"Meat bun? Are you in there?"

"Mom, you might be, if you pardon my language, a hot MILF."

"Renny! First a body pillow now your mom?! What do I have to do here?!" spoke Nora with jealousy.

"Um…."

"Maybe if I leave you two alone." An Ren smiled while heading out the door. "Maybe then you can have some quality time."

"Wait mom, where are you going?"

"Out, but don't worry I'm just taking in the sights and the like."

"Have fun!"

She nodded before closing the door. 'Don't worry my son, you shall be the next king of this world. That I promise.'

-Omake-

"So miss Ren." Nora asked while near the pool late in the afternoon. "Ever tried a modeling career?"

"No why?"

"You might nail it."

An Ren sighed while looking at Ren, who was reading a book. "Is this to surprise my son?"

"Maybe~"

"...fine." 'I'm going to regret this.'

'Why did it suddenly get colder?' Ren thought before his book was taken away from him. "Hey!"

"Hi son." An Ren smiled while wearing a green one-piece swimsuit with a dark ring near her toned stomach. "How do I look?"

His jaw dropped and face turned red.

"Ren?"

"Um….you're...a very….sexy MILF?"

"Oh come on! I'm right here!" Nora yelled while An Ren changed her swimsuit into a pink v-cut bikini with a peacock on it.

"There, feel better dear?"

"Much."

Ren blushed at this before gaining a nosebleed and passed out. 'S-So….' "Hot…."

"I think he liked it."

"I know." Nora smiled with a thumbs up.

"Now to plan the wedding." An Ren joked before Nora fainted as well, but with a shit eater grin. "Well, that's unfortunate...ow well."

SPLASH!

"More swimming for me!"


	62. Chapter 62

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 62

What if a man got a virtual reality game?

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Albany, New York, USA-

A man with a white hoodie, shirt, and blue jeans was walking down the street with short brown hair and beard and who didn't look happy. The reason came in two forms, one he had a bad break up with his girlfriend from high school and two, he just got fired from his job at the local gas station. So yeah, he wasn't in the mood for any shit.

SPLASH!

Especially with the fact that cars are being jerks with the puddles that formed during the late night thunderstorm.

"Stupid fucking." He growled while another car splashed him. He growled and kicked some of it away and onto another man's shoe.

"Hey watch it you punk!" The man growled before walking away.

"Eh fuck him." he muttered before crossing the street and hearing cars honk as they had to suddenly stop.

"HEY! GET OFF THE ROAD PAL!"

"GET OFF THE ROAD!"

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP!

"Oh blow me fuck heads!" he yelled flipping them off while reaching the other side and walked by a game store.

On the window pane was a poster of a new game which looked like a pair of goggles that covered the person's face and was featured as either a green color or a pure black color. On the top was the words _4D Virtual Reality Glasses, make the world around you yours to command. Only $300_.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid games, they get more and more expensive." As he walked in, a rain of balloons landed on him.

"Congratulations! You're our one hundredth customer!" Yelled several female workers with smiles on their faces.

"Wait, what?" he spoke confused.

"You're our one hundredth customer." The head worker smiled. "Which means anything you buy here today is free of charge."

He blinked and sighed before looking around the store. 'Fuck it, I might as well take the chance to do tonight.' "How about the new 4D Virtual Reality Glasses?"

"Marie, can you get the box for me?"

"Sure thing boss."

"Trust me sir, you'll fall in love with this new latest technology of virtual reality."

"Really or are you joking with me?"

"No no, these new virtual reality glasses aren't like anything seen before." She smiled. "They can literally block out any outside sounds and smells to create the perfect gaming experience." she then saw the girl bringing a small box out. "Thank you Marie, and the best part is there are no wires or charging stations for this product."

"Wait, then what's powering it?"

"A solar powered battery which is proven to last up to a year without charging."

"...I call bull on that."

"I'm not lying. It's been proven by the best scientist on earth."

"Alright, sure." he remarked before walking out. 'Best my ass.'

"Rude." The girls said with frowns.

"But didn't you tell him that once you put the glasses on they never come off?"

"I would have, if he wasn't a rude bastard." The head worker laughed along with the others.

(Elsewhere)

The man walked up to his crappy apartment and headed up the fire escape. "Stupid broken stairs and elevator!"

As he got up to his equally crappy room he set the box down and frowned. "Lose my job and girl, might as well take a train and become a damn hobo." he then opened the box as he held the glasses in his hands. "Looks like a peice of crap."

He checked it over and considered throwing it out or selling it for three times the amount. But at the back of his head he was a little curious how good they were.

After while he relented to his curiously and put the glasses on as the locked in place and started to cover his ears and nose like a makeshift mask. The inside looked like a dark cave for a while before it started to glow brightly as a black and green grid appeared.

" _Welcome to the 4D Virtual Reality Mainframe, what is your name user?_ "

"Chuck."

" _User Chuck, scanning._ " The voice said before saying. " _Preferences found, connecting to mainframe. Complete, what would you want to do now?_ "

"I don't know, surprise me."

" _Initiating fantasy world number sixty nine. Monster girls vs the tentacle monsters of the Planet X simulation in three...two...one!_ " It said as everything the man saw turned into a large forest with strange plants and animals all around him.

"What the?" he looked around and blinked while noting the area smelt way different than his house. "Wow, not bad, but….what was that?"

"Slurp!"

"Slurp!"

"Slurp!"

He turned and saw three alien like monsters made of tentacles and cocks coming right through the forest. "What the fuck?!"

"Slurp!" They called out while moving towards him. "Slurp slurp!"

He stumbled back before running away. "Get away you bastards!"

As he ran he didn't noticed that the monsters were his landlords or that he was running out of the fire escape, which was a small hill to the scared man.

"Hey you need to give us the money!"

"You give us money you cheap bastard!"

Chuck climbed up the fire escape while flipping the monster off. "Suck on this tentacle shit!" He looked around before seeing a large cliff with another cliff on the other side of it.

"Slurp!"

"Slurp!"

"Slurp!"

He ran towards the cliffs while the landlords tried following with baseball bats.

"Get back here!"

"NEVER!" He yelled before jumping to the other cliff. "HA! Suck on my cock you alien scum!"

"We'll get you even if the cops have to be called!"

Chuck though didn't hear as he ran across the land while he looked at the weird plants he saw. "Jesus, who the hell comes up with some sick fuck like that?"

One of these plants however smelled like a hotdog stand, his favorite food.

He slowed down and walked over while said owner of the stand looked at him confused.

"What? Want something pal?"

But all Chuck heard was "Fart gobble biff." from the talking plant.

"What the fuck is this plant?"

"Gibble bla?"

"Just give me the hotdog you stupid plant!" He yelled while grabbing the plant by the hotdog shaped flower.

"Hey! He grabbed Chuck's hand as they started tugging on it. "If you don't pay you get nothing!"

"Give me the hotdog you stupid weed!"

"Hey I don't take the stuff!"

He growled before pulling the plant's 'leafs' off. "Ha! Mine now!"

"Glll!" The plant cried out as green 'blood' flowed down from its leaves.

"AHHHH! MY FINGERS!"

Chuck bit into the hotdog before spotting two large trees with legs and angry looks running towards him with branches.

"Crush human!"

"Eat his cock!"

"Suck it bitches!" he tossed the hotdog at them before running off again. And right into a bar with tons of Dragon monster girls with no clothes and with massive tits and asses. And they were doing lesbian sex on each other. "Woah." he looked around. "These graphics are cool, they look totally real."

"Ah! More!" They cried out as one walked towards him.

"Hello noble hero. Ready to have some fun?"

"Damn babe." he looked her over. "You're more stacked than my old girlfriend."

"Huh?" Spoke a woman with large breasts and ass, but two years older than Chuck and in a bankers suit. "What are you talking about sir? I asked if you needed help with anything."

"Man girl, I don't know if I can get off on a video game, but with tits like that I might try."

"Then go for it hero~" the dragon girl winked lustfully.

He grinned and reached out before grabbing them. "Damn! They're not bad."

"Hey!" The woman screamed. "T-That's sexual harassment!"

"How come you're not banging the others? You wanting a big ol' sausage instead?"

"You need to strip first hero, then we can make eggs."

"Picky picky." He grumbled while taking off his pants.

"AAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MY YOU DEVIANT!" she cried jumping back while two security guards ran over. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Yes boss."

"Oh come on!" Chuck frowned as he saw two golems with tentacles coming from their cocks walked towards him. "I like tits! I don't do those things cock heads!"

"Get anus." They said before grabbing him by the arms. "Fuck anus."

"You can't touch my booty!" he spoke grabbing a nearby beer mug and slammed it against one of them in the face.

Which was really a pen which stabbed straight through the eye as the man fell to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed a woman in horror as the bank went into full alert.

"Hero save us!" The dragon girls cried out as tentacle monsters appeared in the bar.

"I'll save you babes!" He yelled before picking up sword and started stabbing everyone in the bar.

But the sword was really the dead man's gun, and he was using the blunt end to hit people in the faces.

"Ow! Someone call the cops!"

"Tackle him!"

As the guards tried to tackle the man, he shot at one and hit him in the chest.

"Cool it can fire real fire!"

"Anus fuck!"

"Die you rock bastard!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Chuck shot more fireballs at them before seeing goblins with cocks the size of a man running in and pulled their staffs out.

"Taste sperm you cock sucker!"

"Bring it on you midgets!"

"Sir?" Asked a police officer with a confused look on her face. "I think he's delusional."

"He might be mental, get the tasers."

"Right." They said before having to duck from the gun fire.

"TASTE FIRE YOU COCK GOBLINS!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Click click click.

"Huh? What's with this stupid sword?"

"Open fire!" One of the officers called out before tasering Chuck.

ZAP!

"YUCK JIZZ!" He yelled out while falling to the ground. He fell and twitched while confused. 'Did their jizz have a curse to it?!'

"Eat cock." The goblins said while moving closer to him. "Eat cock."

'No fucking way!' He thought while feeling the curse starting to fade. He let out a battle cry and stabbed the sword into one of their chests and hit the other one in the nose.

"Ow! Call for backup STAT!"

"You won't get my cock you goblins!" he yelled while grabbing the dragon girl and ran out. "I'll save ya hot stuff!"

"Hey!" Yelled a woman with massive breasts and wearing a police girl's uniform. "Let go!"

"Hero, let's fuck~"

"When we get away from the goblins." He grinned while running into a large cave with several tentacles on the walls and ceiling. "Oh I'm going to love putting eggs in you!"

"That's it!" the police girl growled before getting her feet on the ground and did a judo throw making Chuck land on his back while she pulled out her pepper spray and used it on his face.

"AHHH! FIRE!" He screamed before grabbing the dragon girl and started to lick her snatch. "You are such a bitch you sexy lizard!"

Her eyes widened since he was licking the nozzle and yanked it back before slamming her elbow into his gut.

"GAH!"

"Try again sexy~" the dragon girl giggled happily. "And without your pants~"

"Well if you insist." he grinned reaching for his pants.

The police girl went wide eyed before taking out a gun. "Do it and I'll shoot!"

"Relax relax, I'm taking them off."

"Hurry, I'm horny." The dragon girl said before tentacle monsters appeared and started pulling Chuck away.

"Slurp!"

"Slurp!"

"Slurp!"

"I said I don't do this!" He yelled before getting pulled into a massive Sandworm's ass as the tentacle monster went inside the mouth and caused the monster girl to crawl away.

"What a weirdo." Spoke a man while in a police car. "Think he's high on bathsalts?"

"Maybe, but why is he wearing a mask?" The other officer said. "Like what is he, the Man in the Iron Mask?"

"Yeah and I'm Jethro Gibbs."

Chuck squirmed around while growling. "Get me out of this!"

"Slurp."

"You are sick you tentacled freaks!" he spoke with his legs kicking the side doors.

"Taser?"

"Not yet, if he starts calling your mom a bitch or something then we can do that."

"I'll rip those tentacles away and stuff them up your asses you tentacle freaks!"

"Yeah yeah."

"And your mother is a tentacled whore with a obsession with dogs!"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

"Slurp!"

He saw one of the tentacles move closer before feeling the same jolt from before.

ZAP!

"AHHHH! JIZZZZ!"

"Sicko!" frowned the cop while Chuck twitched. "Next time I'm gonna take your balls!"

"You….sick….child fuckers…." he got out while not knowing they were family men.

ZAP!

"AHH!"

"And STAY DOWN!" He yelled while Chuck fainted. "Stupid son of a bitch."

(Later)

Chuck groaned while slowly regaining consciousness. Only to find he was in a cell with Zombie girls in it.

"Hey handsome, want to kiss?" She asked while her massive ass was shaken in his face.

"I don't bang no dead chicks!" he spoke backing up.

"Come on? Just one try."

"Hell no!"

"What's your problem?" Asked a man in his forties with a scar on his lips. "I just asked what you're in here for, NOT about dead girls and banging!"

"Quit waving your chest in my face!"

"But I have massive J cups~" she said with a cute pout. "Just one titfuck? Please?"

"I've never hit a woman before, but I'm getting to that point!"

"I'm a man you fuck!" The prisoner growled before punching him.

"Hey! Don't hit me with your titties!" he frowned before slapping the man.

"Ow!" The zombie girl cried out while a squid girl with a hat on appeared.

"You're being moved to the sexy hall hero~"

"Wow, I save one tavern of dragon girls and I get into some hall of fame? Wow, if I knew it was that easy I would have just poked a slime with a stick."

"Thank god!" The man said with a sigh. "Say goodbye to this cell, because you're getting a new suit and a comfy cell."

"Lead the way hot stuff."

The person, who was in a doctors uniform, took Chuck by the hand before walking down the hall until they reached the stairs. "Down you go patient 325.6."

"Just watch the arms, I had enough with tentacles." Chuck frowned before going down a hallway of eyes and breasts before walking into a room full of monster girls of every description and with giant breasts, asses, and the occasional stomach. "Wow mama!"

"Hero, come and play with us~"

"Oh I will, I will!" He said before being pushed into the room.

"You will be here for a long long time patient 325.5." The doctor said while looking at the jumpsuit wearing Chuck before shutting the door and locking it. "Enjoy your insane little world."

(One year later)

Chuck drooled while panting after another session that just never ended. "Oh you guys are monstrous!"

"Hero~" spoke all the pregnant monster girls with grins, before they started to look….glitchy. "He45o~#%"

"Huh? What?"

" _Battery live 0.01….0._ " Spoke the voice from the mainframe as the world around Chuck started to fade into the grid. " _Have a nice day and remember, charge in the sunlight._ "

Boop.

He blinked and looked around. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?"

No response.

"Hey! Anyone around?!"

Still no response.

"Hello? Hello….anyone?"

Nothing but silence.

"HEY!" Chuck yelled while trying to move. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!"

Silence, all there yet hard to grasp in this man's rational mind.

"Fuck! I forgot the goggles these things last a year, wait….have I been playing all that straight!" He yelled in shock. "Which means…...AHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT! 'IM INNOCENT I TELL YA! INNOCENT!"

But no one came.

"FUCK YOU BITCH! YOU AND YOUR GAME!" He yelled while the screen went black.


	63. Chapter 63

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 63

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa...it's Akihabara, AKA...nerd paradise!" Said Electroman 2.

"Don't be having too much fun yet boy, we still gotta address the elephant in the room." Said Lone Wing.

"Which is what? The hentai being sold in public?"

"No! Remember when we were all being introduced on that live broadcast?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Remember how it mentioned how Wereneko always losses to her arch-nemesis Big Bad Dog because she's apparently so lonely, she'll take anyone's dick, and allows her enemy to fuck her unconscious!"

"Oh!"

Wereneko, turned back into her plain looking human self, Momo Hinata. She blushed, knowing how shameful it is to always lose to the arch-nemesis.

"In that case, I'll satisfy her so she won't be tempted!" declared Lone Wing.

"Nope!" Said Bombardment Sign, as he and Heart Breaker punched him!

"Yeah...I actually think Wereneko deserves a young handsome prince, not so much an older guy who has the Quagmire mentality." Said Dorothy.

"So that's why I nominate Sergeant Literature." Said Electroman 2.

"M-me?" he blushed. "W-Why me? I'm a writer not a lover."

"Ever since your hometown I've been noticing how she's been trying to get closer to you kid." Said Lady Mink.

"Da, I think she has a crush." Added Ice Cream Blob.

She blushed while his jaw literally dropped to the ground.

"Were...I-I mean...Hinata...is this true?"

She gulped before running off. "FollowmeI'llshowyoumyhouse!"

"Hinata! Wait!" Shouted Sergeant Literature as he gave chase.

"Oooh, I wanna see this..."

"I don't think so buster!" Said Heart Breaker.

"Yeah, why were you gonna attempt to fuck her? Aren't we good enough?" Said Lady Mink.

"Hey, you want a love hotel? I can turn everyone's american cash into yen with my laser gun." Coin Dude offered.

"Sure."

"Hey Poke, can we borrow your money too? We wanna make this an all day and nighter."

"Alright, here." She then handed them the money in her wallet. "Teach the perv a lesson."

Coin Dude turned the money into the native currency and the 2 women then dragged the incubus in trouble away as the camera pans to some girls watching Momo running.

"Looks like the kitty cat is back."

"And he has a guy chasing after her."

"And a hot one at that."

"This could be her only chance, let's ensure that they get it on."

"Of course."

Hinata finally made it to her house, pulled out her house key, struggling to put it in the hole before finally opening it, running in, closing the door and locking it. That's when knocking came to the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Don't worry, it ain't the cutiepie, it's us your friends." She then opened the door. "AND the cutiepie."

"EEP!" She tried slamming the door, but 3 different hands stopped the door!

"Open up!"

"No!"

Sergeant Literature then wrote down how the door was forced open and everyone walked in and held down Momo.

"Come-on Mitsuru, Chizuru, and Kaoru, don't do this!"

"We do this because we care."

"And cause it's funny."

"Wereneko, do really like me?"

She looked away. "Y-yes...To tell you the truth, you're more handsome than any guy I've attempted to ask out!"

"So what do you say handsome? Wanna satisfy our friend here?" Asked Chizuru, the brunette friend.

"Yeah, it's almost night time." Said Mitsuru, the red haired friend.

"We need her to finally defeat Big Bad Dog." Said Kaoru, the Gyaru friend.

"Uh...well...I can try."

"Great! And don't worry about getting her pregnant, her parents are working abroad and the girls in Japan can get married at 16." Explained Kaoru before they all left them.

"Well...John...shall we go to my room?"

"Lead the way."

And so they enter Momo's room, and locked the door behind them. The sounds of the bed creaking and moans could be heard.

"Uh...you 2 were given the talk right?" Asked The Poke, as they made it to the front door, hearing the moaning.

"Sex-ed was 6th grade stuff for me, my parents kinda sucked at the talk." Replied Electroman 2.

"I just know that when me and bro are adults, we can make a baby." Said Dorothy Dark.

"No we will not." He said to the sentient shadow.

"That's what you think~"

Later that night, when everyone went home, the heroes were out, ready to fight.

"Wow...I feel great!" Said Wereneko as the night transformed her.

"So how were you an anthro cat during the day?"

"I can switch back to human at will, I just gotta wait till night to change back to cat."

"Get your claws and paws off me you bitches!" Shouted Electroman 2.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"The were animals here don't get along well with vampires! I gotta stop me friends now!"

"I'll rip your throat out!" Said Chizuru, as a gun toting were-crocodile. Standing with her was Kaoru as a Samurai Were-Lemming and Mitsuru as a Were-Tasmanian Tiger with a spear.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Said Electroman 2 as he bared his vampire fangs!

"Mess with bro, you mess with me." Said Dorothy Dark as she increased the size of her fists.

"Wait everybody!" Shouted Wereneko. "No need to start a blood shed."

"Fine, but you guys may wanna leave this place right after you beat Big Bad Dog, Akihabara is were-animal territory." Said Chizuru. "Come-on, let's go hunt down Big Bad Dog."

"What does he look like?"

"A big bad dog, what part of that did you not get?"

"So that would be him?"

They all turned and saw a were-dog driving away on a motorcycle with a golden suitcase!

"After him!" That's when Wereneko grabbed a crow that was perched next to a sign and ate it whole! Allowing her the power of flight!

'Come and get me Wereneko!' he laughed. "I'll rock your world again!" He ducked under a swipe from Wereneko's huge claws!

"Nice try! My new boyfriend left a new mark over your mark on me!"

"What?!" he spoke with wide eyes while crashing into a large anvil. Big Bad Dog fell and was blown back as the motorcycle blew up! He got up and growled. "Okay, guess we have to fight now! A real fight, one where I kill you this time!" He said as his tail became solid titanium.

"Go and make sure he doesn't have the other bad guys in town and out of town going nuts." Said Wereneko.

"But won't you need some backup? I could put him in a muzzle."

"No! It's our final battle! I have to do this alone!

"Well...alright."

They all ran off and scattered across the city.

"I'm gonna take you to the dog house."

"I'll kill you and then fill the bag I make out of your pelt with my jizz!" Then Big Bad Dog's tail got bigger and extended! Getting sharper and about to strike Wereneko!

That's when she dodged and slashed a part of his tail off! He screamed in pain! Blood coming out of his tail! Wereneko grabbed a mouse scurrying across the sidewalk and ate it, getting more power! "We're just getting started Rover!"

"I couldn't agree more!" He replied as he grew bigger and more muscly.

She rushed at him as he swung his fist. She jumped back, donned the Fissure Boots and landed on her feet, causing a magnitude 1 earthquake, making Big Bad Dog stumble over!

"Fucking pussy!"

"One you'll never fuck again!" she spoke while scratching his face.

That's when Big Bad Dog grabbed Wereneko, and threw her! "Try flying!"

She grabbed another bird out of the air, ate it, and started flying. "How's this?"

"I was kidding!" That's when he grew 2 more heads! "I doubt your Omega Mask can beat Cerberus Mode!"

"You just keep on underestimating me, even when your only method of victory is gone!"

"Shut it pussycat!" Big Bad Dog got even bigger, and started shooting stretchy metallic fists!

"Why you getting bigger? Oh, I know, you're compensating just incase my boyfriend is bigger than you!" She taunted. "As a matter of fact he is!"

"BITCH!" He was so close to backhanding Wereneko, but missed! Wereneko then got stronger as she put on the Omega Mask! "Let's end it!"

"You read my mind Fido!"

"Tri-howl...LASER!" All 3 heads howled, unleashing a huge triple barrel laser!

"Unlucky Black style: 4 Crescent Swing!" She shouted, as she swiped the air! Creating giant crescents of power that collided with the lasers!

"GIVE UP!"

"Sneaky Predator style: Back Scratcher!" She whispered. As the shadows from her claws snuck behind Big Bad Dog.

"I heard that! I have great ears!" That's when he jumped!

"Pouncing Predator style: Swift Forward!" She then rocketed at Big Bad Dog! She slammed into his gut before he grabbed her and held her up before tossing her down at the ground. "Go Orthros Clone!" That's when a 2 headed clone came after Wereneko, only to die fast by her spinning rapidly!

'And I'll be killing the one with 3 heads right now!' she thought before striking at the neck of the one on the right.

That head yelped!

Next she struck the left one.

Big Bad Dog grew bigger and shoved Wereneko back! "YOU WILL DIE!" That's when he curled into a ball, turned completely metal and began spinning clockwise very fast!

"Iron Meteor!"

"Metal Grinder!" She shouted before growing 2 more arms and putting on her extra pairs of tekko ninja claws! And spinning even faster counterclockwise! You can really see her shave Big Bad Dog down to size!

'How can this be!' Thought Big Bad Dog before Wereneko jumped back! Big Bad Dog turned back to normal, but realized her was very tiny! "What the fuck?! Hah! Nice try! I can still grow ba-" Wereneko then picked him up. "-hey! What are you doing?!"

"This." She then took a bite out of him, and then started chewing. "Kinda tough, but decent." She says after swallowing. That's when...

"Well done Wereneko!"

"Y-you're the black catman that bit me!"

"Yes, and I'm here to inform you that now that you have devoured your arch-nemesis, you have unlocked a new power."

"New power?"

"Whenever you eat a dog, you will gain the power to dig very fast!"

"...and?"

"Your digging speed will be as fast as 50 drills!"

"Hmm...that would sound like fast digging...maybe even catch the Molekuzas!" She said to herself. "Thanks ca-" He was gone.

Meanwhile...

"Boy, all of you sure are useless...uh...you! Very beautiful and tall lady with the hook for a hand, you're next!"

"Finally." She said as she stood up from her chair. "Heart Breaker shall soon realize who is truly the most beautiful in our city!" She then left the room.

"You're my last hope Mr. Warlock."

"My name is Xutaga, you obese man with fake hair, one too many face lifts, and stupid cellphone shoulder holders!"

"Sheesh! Temper temper."

Back to Wereneko...

"Momo! Did you do it?" Called Chizuru and Electroman 2.

"Yes, I did, I killed him!"

"Great, so where's the body?" Asked Mitsuru.

"In my stomach."

"EWWW!"

"Well, atleast we don't have to worry about you losing a lot of times." Said Kaoru.

"Yup."

"You girls mind watching the city before I get back? I'm still on a journey to help save their town's too."

"Hell yeah, just make sure you bring Sergeant Literature back with you."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out when you're back."

"O...kay...so where are we going next Dorothy?"

"Heart Breaker's hometown."

"Amazity?" Gasped Heart Breaker.

"That's the one."

"Captain Tarantula said that when the day we both imagined come true, either I'd save everyone, or she destroys everything."

"Well we'll make sure Amazity stays standing." Lone Wing promised.

Heart Breaker kissed his cheek as they all loaded into the doubloon mobile and were off.


	64. Chapter 64

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 64

Omni discovers Yui's past.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

"I think it's time we tried a Shirou and Servant story again." Omni muttered to himself while looking at a portal in space time. 'Like Tiamat? Maybe Davinci…? So many to choose from.'

That's when Yui floated by while silent.

"Hey Yui? Want to pick a Servant out?" He asked before turning around. "Yui?"

"Whatever." he shrugged.

"..." he grabbed the black cloaked figure and looked him dead in the eye. "You're not a Grimm or a construct of Bone Master right?! TELL ME! THE POWER OF THE ONE COMPELS YOU!"

"QUIET!" he kicked Omni back while forming a large leather book and closed it around him.

"OW!" He groaned before seeing his position. "Oh shi-"

SLAM!

"Buzz off!" spoke the black figure before forming a large bee and made it take the book off while he huffed.

(In the book)

"What's his deal?!" Omni said while trying to get out. He tried pushing against the sides, but they wouldn't budge an inch. "And what is this thing anyway?!" 'I hope this isn't my lost journal from my hero days? That's over omega level dangerous!'

That was when he noticed a small paper door on it titled _Index_.

"Huh? Is this one of those magical books like from Pooh's world?" he reached out and pushed it open before getting sucked into a dark void. "AHHHH!"

(Deeper in the void)

"Yep, reminds me of the void, but less spacey." he remarked looking around and saw various items floating around. He saw one small journal float over with Yui's name on it. "What's this? A….book? But he hates books!"

That's when a small toucan flew by and circled around him.

"Caw."

"...what the fuck?"

"Caw." it spoke while landing on the book and pecked it. "Caw caw."

"You want me to read a book, one that might be a TARDIS with a unstable black hole core? No thank you." Omni said while turning around and floated away.

"Caw!" it spoke before tossing the book at Omni.

"OW!" He yelled while annoyed at the bird as he read the title, _Book of Porn, Hidden Lives_. "...just like him to put porn in an alternative pocket dimension."

"Caw caw."

"Ok ok!" he sighed before opening it. "Stupid bird."

Inside was a picture book like design which looks almost real.

"Let's see…."

(In the book)

A man with yellow hair and blond eyes was sitting in the library while reading Romeo and Juliet with a smile. As he was reading he didn't notice that his mind was wandering to see himself as the main characters of the book. He saw himself confessing to Juliet while slowly the time came for them to commit suicide and even then he kept smiling.

But that was when he noticed that someone took his book.

"Hey dweeb." Spoke a tall man with an eyepatch. "Long time no see."

He sighed. "What do you want Greg? I was almost done with that."

"I came here to tell you that you owe me $500 dollars for that stunt you gave me last week!" He threw the book into the bushes. "And I won't take no for an answer!"

"Hmm, and what stunt was that again?"

"The one where you made me lose my check because you didn't stop reading that stupid magazine!"

"Correction, a magazine on how to keep a relationship." he raised an eyebrow. "Learn to actually understand material if you're going to insult it."

"Um….wait!" He growled. "It was one on fucking homo! I'm not a fucking homo!"

"If you knew how to learn you'd know men on men is growing more popular, surprised they can hold a relationship longer than you?"

PUNCH!

The man was sent flying into a trash can as the other man walked away with blood on his knuckles. "Ow….dumbass." he hissed rubbing his face. He climbed out and scowled. 'If he knew how strong romance was he'd know it can bring and tear people apart.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

He paled as the garbage truck came and picked it up and dumped the garbage and the man into it before driving off. "Oh come on!"

(Much later)

The man climbed out from the garbage piles with a growl. 'I'm going back home and reading up some fanfics, that'll help me.'

-Outside book-

"A fellow fanfictionist?" Omni said with a raised eyebrow. "Must be a mortal or a very trollish fanfiction write." when he flipped the page he saw said man at home on his computer.

-In the book-

Click click click click click.

"Ahhh, this is the life." He said while typing on the laptop. "Nothing like reading new romance fics of my favorite couples, shame some of them never get shown. I mean really, how hard is it to write a fic starring Harry banging Ron's mom?"

He looked at the screen while thinking on life in general. "Why can't people take romance more serious? It brings great people together and helps them form families, but nooo, people take it for granted, not like in the old times."

He then thought about plot of The Taming of the Shrew and groaned. 'That was so bad.'

Knock knock knock.

He groaned and got up before walking to the door. "Hang on."

The door opened to reveal a woman with a C cup chest and a small ass wearing a long dress. "Dear, I'm heading off. Don't cause a fire or write any porn on the computer."

"No promises."

She walked away while the man decided to take some playboy magazines out.

-Outside book-

"...virgin." Omni snickered a little.

"Caw!"

"Just saying."

-In the book-

He flipped through the books while spying a black book on his desk. 'I know I shouldn't read it...but I wonder….' He picked it up and looked in it. It held various runes and words from an ancient race. And he was unable to read it at all. "Knew this stupid book was a waste of time, who even reads this stuff anymore?"

As he looked through the book, he noticed a picture of a small man with a dagger attacking some mass of something while taking its glowing heart.

-Outside book-

"Odd, that reminds me of that battle when I was…." he frowned. "Sutinav."

The air grew cold as he read on.

-In the book-

The man narrowed his eyes while looking up online to try and find some info. But nothing came up, not even on the bad websites like Twitter. "Oh come on! I wanna read this thing! There has to be some translator."

" _ **Ashis naguru murerada nuba**_." Spoke a dark voice from out of nowhere.

He blinked and looked around. "Hello? Is that you honey?"

" _ **Uvahah nuraba maskumran nitcoha**_." It said again while the words started to glow blood red. " _ **Xarada vurku vada.**_ "

His eyes widened while the book shook. "Oh crap!"

" _ **Varkuma narakur makuta!**_ "

ZoooooooooooooSH!

A massive black portal appeared as it started to engulf the room.

The man fell back and looked at it while feeling a strong wind pulling everything in. The winds grew stronger and stronger until he felt his very body getting pulled in. "WAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried as he went inside it before the portal disappeared.

-Outside the book-

"...reminds me of my own misadventure but it was from a TV set."

-Inside the book-

(Later)

The man floated around a dark space with no up, down, or left and right. And he felt like something was watching him. 'Oh just great! I'm in a fucking nightmare!' he felt like he was in water and tried swimming like a fish.

" _ **Askanaba notva konbrazista**_." The voice said again from all directions.

"Who's there? Where am I?!"

" _ **Avatok novanobra**_."

"I can't understand you!"

" _ **Avocado.**_ " It said in English.

"..." 'That's stupid!'

" _ **And so are you mortal.**_ "

"Wait, did you….read my mind?"

" _ **Yes, for I am all and beyond. All things are mine to command.**_ " It spoke. " _ **And you are mortal with a girly name and a thief's heart.**_ "

"Hey!"

" _ **So be quiet Mallery Marie Gregory.**_ "

-Outside book-

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"

-Back inside-

" _ **Or suffer my hunger.**_ " It said while Mallery noticed various eyes appearing out of nowhere and looked at him.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"W-Why am I here?"

" _ **You have touched the book of thieves, my book, and now I shall consume you for your will to steal.**_ "

"What? I don't have the will to steal! And how was I supposed to know? I couldn't read a sentence of that book!"

" _ **For it is of the Great Old Ones.**_ " It said while the eyes moved closer. " _ **The likes your feeble mind will never comprehend.**_ "

"Can't we come to a compromise?"

" _ **And what can you give me? Azvagota the thief killer.**_ " It hissed like a monstrous snake. " _ **The unknowing and the forgotten, the ruler of the void of Azragul and keeper of the heart of corruption**_."

"Uh….well….what do you want?"

" _ **FREEDOM!**_ " It bellowed. " _ **FREEDOM TO BRING THE FALL OF MAN AND THE RISE OF MY BROTHERS!**_ "

"Freedom? That's it?"

" _ **Yes mortal worm. Free me and you shall live to see your race fall by my brethren.**_ "

-Outside book-

"...NO!" Omni screamed. "Don't do it! A Great Old One is second only to the Outer Gods! And they will destroy EVERYTHING!" 'Just like that stupid voice! Good thing I killed it!'

-In the book-

"Uh…..how?"

" _ **Your soul.**_ " It hissed as a glass box with a strange black heart floated by. " _ **Give it to me and I shall give you-**_ "

"What's that?"

" _ **What's what?**_ "

"The box."

" _ **Don't pay attention to it, it's not important or holds my powers.**_ "

"Uh….ok, so hypothetically, if I did give you my soul, how would I do that?"

" _ **Rip your face off with your own two hands.**_ "

-Outside-

"BLECK!"

-In the book-

"Uh….ok, but you gotta turn around."

The eyes looked away while Mallery started to move towards the box while trying to not think of anything at all.

When he reached it he held onto it and tried figuring out how to open it. He then noticed it was unlocked and facepalmed before opening the box up.

" _ **I don't hear any face ripping, are you even doing it?**_ "

"Oh yeah, I can feel my blood gushing out." he remarked while grabbing the heart. He then looked around before doing something stupid.

GULP!

-Outside-

"….he ate a Great Old One's heart….." Omni said with his jaw hanging open. "That is the most stupi-"

-In the book-

"Oh god! Why did I do that!" He said before feeling very sick.

" _ **Anytime now!**_ "

"Ugh…." he groaned as the darkness started to engulf him along with the eyes. "I don't feel so good."

ZOOOSH!

The entire area started to get sucked into him as runes of black appeared all over his body.

" _ **N-NO!**_ " The voice screamed as it started to get sucked as well. " _ **I CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY A WORM LIKE YOU!**_ "

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he started to gain paler skin and blacker clothes as the world started to collapse in on itself.

-Outside the book-

"Ok that was stupid." Omni sighed. "But at least this guy is now free….no wait." He turned the page. "He's not."

-In the book-

Mallery looked around while somehow appearing in a white void of nothingness. "Huh? What? Where am I now?" He looked around while seeing nothing but white, which was making his eyes bleed black….wait black?!

He covered his eyes while crying out and dropped to his knees. "What the fuck!"

" _You are no longer human._ " Spoke a voice that sounded like a woman's.

"Who's there? Where are you!"

" _I am the void._ " It said. " _Or at least the void of light._ "

"Void of light?"

" _The place where villains and corrupted beings are condemned._ " It spoke. " _The void of darkness is where heroes are condemned._ "

-With Omni-

"So that's where that bastard sent me! No wonder I got corrupted like that!"

-In the book-

"Why are my eyes bleeding like this? Where's that weird demon?"

" _The Great Old One is now inside you as your power. And your blood is that of a demon god, no longer that of a man._ " It spoke again. " _But a being of corruption that will never leave this place._ "

"No….no!" he spoke in horror. "I can't be this! I've got a home and girlfriend!"

" _They forgot about you the moment you became a demon god. You are an enigma, a being with no home or place of origin._ "

"No….you're lying!" he spoke covering his ears.

" _I do not lie. They have forgotten you entirely, not even your name is relevant now._ "

"SHUT UP!"

" _Then tell me your name._ "

"It's….it's…..um…."

" _Even your name is gone. As such is the fate of demon gods like you._ "

"No….oh god no!" He cried out in terror while trying to find a way out of there. "NO NO!"

-Outside the book-

Omni looked at the sad picture while feeling a kindred spirit as he turned the page. "Huh? Blanks? That's odd?"

"Omni, what are you doing?"

He turned and saw Yui behind him. "Oh I don't know getting trapped in a book you put me in!" He then punched him in the gut. "That was for crushing me in this book!"

Yui reeled back before growling and appeared in front before grabbing Omni around the throat and began squeezing.

He frowned before a portal with Ruby's scythe appeared and cut his arms off. "Enough! Just tell me what the fucks going on Yui!"

They regrew while he huffed. "What did you read?"

"Only a person that went to the opposite part of the void after eating a Great Old Ones' heart." He said with a shrug. "But I didn't read anymore since it's all blank."

"That's cause I stopped writing."

"...wait, you're Mallery? But it's so…..oh." He said with realization. "So you….oh god…."

"Lost my old life and name and had to come up with a new one? Congratulations you get a damn cookie." he frowned.

"But how did you escape the void without going insane and eating universes like me?"

"Over time I grew to learn how powers could do more than I thought, and I managed to conjure up a portal to get out. The one thing keeping me sane was I could use this power for something I couldn't before."

"What was that?"

"Make my shipping dreams come true!" he declared pointing to the sky.

"..." he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole thing, but unless I get a certain artifact I lost I can't bring your memories back."

"It's fine, really this is cool." he spoke before an anvil crushed Omni. "But even I know reading my backstory like that irks me."

"Ow…." he groaned while pushing it off. "It was floating around, plus a stupid bird was making me read it."

"Bird? What bird?"

Omni pointed to the toucan. "That one."

"Caw."

"Hmm, I've never banged one of those before."

"Yui." Omni frowned. "Do that later, when I'm out of this book."

"Well since you're in my book, that means I can show you all the new ideas I've been having."

"Like Porn vs you?" He asked. "Or Naruto x Kiba's female clans members?"

"Of course not, don't be silly."

"Then what are they?"

"I'll show you." he grinned before several anthropomorphic animals appeared in short shorts or tank tops, all males. "I'm thinking of trap anthros."

"..." he ran for his life. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh boys~, I think he might need a hug." smirked Yui. "What say you go give it to him?"

"K." They said before running after him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" 'BAD DAY BAD DAY!'

"Ah, this is the life." sighed Yui leaning back.

Only to get hit by a truck visa red portal.

"Ow."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS MALLERY!" Omni screamed in terror.

"IT'S YUI!"

"WHATEVER!"


	65. Chapter 65

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 65

What if a pokemon got a similar origin story?

Series: Pokemon and Superman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A planet shook with buildings falling and people screaming in terror. People running and screaming while avoiding Braniac's minions! One by one, their heads getting speared by the robotic palms.

"Quickly, to house of El! We must send this creature to safety!" Cried one man as he and a group rushed toward a building. They snuck in, trying to find a space ship.

"This ship will do." They then put the creature into a pod. "Before you go little one, you may not understand me, but I must tell you. You were built to become the most powerful weapon for justice ever. Wherever you end up...please remember that whatever family you find, keep them safe."

That's when the robots busted the door down. The rocket ship blasted off, and the robots killed the people. As Kara was looking at her baby cousin's spaceship, she didn't notice Krypto's spaceship, or the space ship owned by another, because that spaceship went through a spacetime vortex, sending it to another world.

(Timeskip)

The creature grew up in this world to be a powerful one! That's when it decided to get itself a job, so with a tie and circle glasses, it went to a news publishing company.

"So your name is...Bew-ear?"

The pink bear nodded.

"And you wanna work for us?"

Bew-ear then explained that he could find them all sorts of stories.

"Alright, we'll start you off small and see where that leads you."

Bew-ear thanked Meowth.

"Welcome to Daily Alola."

And so Bew-ear was at his desk doing some small time paperwork. He silently worked until he heard explosions!

"What the heck is that?!" Gasped Meowth as he and 2 others looked out the window. They saw robbers running away down the street. "This sounds like a scoop! Jessie! James!"

"We're on it boss!" Said James.

"We'll get it all." spoke Jessie before they rushed out.

As they stepped out, Bew-ear asked if he could use the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh fine, go ahead."

And so Bew-ear ran to the bathroom! Removed his glasses and tie, and then climbed out a window and jumped! He landed with a thump before quickly running down the street.

"Whoa! That Bewear is superfast!" Shouted an average joe businessman.

"Faster than a car!"

"It can jump higher than a Lopunny!"

"My baby!" Shouted a woman as a telephone pole fell, but was quickly caught by Bewear!

"Stronger than 10 men!"

The woman got out of the way as Bewear out down the telephone pole and ran after the bank robbers!

"What the hell is that!"

Pow! One robber was taken down by a Hammer Arm!

"Eat this!" the other started shooting at him. That's when the bullets fell to the floor as Bewear slowly walked forward. "H-Hey! Get away man!"

Bewear grabbed the gun and snapped it in 2!

"U-Uh...I surrender?"

And another Hammer Arm! They cheered!

"Hooray for...what's your name?" Asked the mayor.

Bewear made several sounds.

"Super Bewear?"

He nodded!

"Hooray for Super Bewear!"

"Jessie and James of the Daily Alola, care for an interview you handsome Pokemon?" Jessie asked with a lustful grin.

He shook his head no and jumped into the air!

"What an amazing guy, I think I just became his number one fan." Said James as he took a picture.

"Hmmhmm...me too." Said Jessie, in a lustful voice.

Bewear landed somewhere away from the crowd and ran off. He later returned from his bathroom break in his glasses and tie.

"Bew-ear! Did you just see what happened?"

He shook his head no.

"Well that's disappointing, because an amazing Pokemon named Super Bewear flew in and saved Hau'oli City!"

Bew-ear made a sound of surprise.

"I know, I promise, next time a bad guy is attacking, I'll assign you a partner!"

Bew-ear nodded.

That's when Jessie and James entered.

"Did you guys get any pictures?"

"Yes I did boss!" Said James with excitement in his voice.

"They're the best ones all week!"

"Get to writing! It's time for us to write the story of a hero!"

Bew-ear smiled a bit before going away.

(Next day)

"Giovanni, a newsletter from the Daily Alola! Apparently a god like Bewear appeared and is saving lives."

The tan man in orange took the news. "This is no good, soon the people will want this God to solve all their problems! Leading humanity to laziness!"

"What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We'll kill this Bewear and then lead humanity into a better future!" he laughed.

Meanwhile...

Bew-ear awoke in his home, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, shooting Hyper Beam out of his eyes to shave his beard, then getting dressed. He headed to work while seeing headlines showing him stopping the robbers. Bew-ear loved these headlines, thought he really did good as he stepped into his cubicle.

"Hey Bew-ear, try to get those morning papers done before noon."

Bew-ear saluted before getting to work. All the while glancing at Meowth, Jessie, and James. He hopes they'll all become close friends. Maybe even closer with the sexy Jessie. That made him daydream of her in a short skirt with more cleavage showing. Bew-ear shook it off, trying to not to have indecent exposure since he doesn't wear pants.

That's when the TV in Meowth's office, and the TV's all around Hau'oli City turned on.

"What the?"

"Hello people of Hau'oli City, I am Giovanni, leader of the organization Team Rocket. I heard you now have a God to rely on...well I hate it, I will kill it, and then take over the world, starting with your precious Mele Mele Island." Explained Giovanni before screaming was heard in the streets.

They looked out and saw people panicking already.

"Okay Jessie, James and Bew-ear, find somewhere safe and get those pictures!"

"Yes sir!" They ran out, dodging rubble and screaming people as Team Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon attacked the city while riding around in jeeps.

"This is why I moved out of Kanto!" Shouted a brand new Pokemon Trainer.

"The inhumanity!" Shouted James.

Bew-ear asked if he could use the bathroom, saying he's that kind of coward.

"Now? We need to get lots of photos!"

Bew-ear pleaded.

"Oh fine, but make it quick."

Bew-ear ran into a restaurant that everything except a smashed restroom! He changed into Super Bewear and jumped! Ending up on the roof! And then roaring!

"Look! It's Bewear!"

"Sir! We got eyes on the target over!"

"Excellent! Now then my army, give your Pokemon Scope Lenses and start firing your strongest attacks at will!"

"Sir yes sir!"

They gave their Pokemon the held items, but Super Bewear's super speed, fast enough to run around the entire planet in a second allowed him to grab all the held items quick in a flash.

"Oh...shit."

That's when Jessie and James started taking pictures of Super Bewear destroying their jeeps, and beating them up with Hammer Arm, or blasting them with Hyper Beam!

"This is journalism gold!"

"Retreat men!" Said Giovanni.

"Thank you sir."

Meanwhile in the TV broadcast station, Giovanni was preparing for another announcement. "This one should work better than the last."

That'z when the TV's turned on.

"Hello Super Bewear, I see you've made a Mankey out of my men, but I still have the upper hand. For you see..." Then he gestured for the cameras to move to the side. "I have the mayor tied up and my Persian with Power Gem at the ready."

"Help me Super Bewear!"

"You may save him by facing me in a one-on-one battle." Said Giovanni. "You may be wondering how could a mere man possibly fight a god? That's a surprise."

"Wait Super Bewear, it could be a trap!" Said James.

Super Bewear ignored James and asked Jessie where the broadcast station was.

"Just down the street!"

Bewear thanked her with a hug before bounding over to the broadcast building!

Meanwhile...

"An opportune time to test out my mech suit." Giovanni said as the bulky, mechanical armor covered up his body.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Shut-up, you're just a mayor, not even at least a vice-president." He was about to swing at the mayor, but then Super Bewear broke through the ceiling! "Ah, right on time."

Bewear made several noises while in a pose. That's when a punch sent Super Bewear flying!

"Ha! My suit is far stronger than you!"

Super Bewear recovered his composure from the punch and fired Hyper Beam from his eyes! Giovanni's mech suit caught the Hyper Beam with one hand and shot it back with the other! Super Bewear dodged and flew at Giovanni! Giovanni's suit flew towards Super Bewear. Both fists reeling back.

This made a loud boom that broke glass around the building.

Jessie and James ducked under a huge piece of rubble to not be pushed back from the force of their punch collision! Super Bewear attacked again, but this time with Ice Punch! If froze parts of Giovanni's armor!

"What in the..."

That's when Super Bewear clawed his mech suit open with Dragon Claw!

"No! My suit!"

Super Bewear grabbed the rich man a Hammer Arm'd him down into the ground! Giovanni pulled his head up.

"You are indeed an amazing adversary, I'll be back and in a stronger suit." Then he teleported away with his watch teleporter.

Super Bewear ran over and untied the mayor.

"Thank Arceus, how can I ever repay you?"

Super Bewear rejected his offer and ran off again!

"That Pokemon is so amazing." Said James.

"Not as amazing as this Pokemon." Jessie commented as Bew-ear came back.

He made several sounds.

"You missed such an amazing battle!" Said James.

"Yeah, you better explain this to the boss, and make it up to us for making us do all the picture taking." Jessie added.

He nodded.

Meanwhile in Kanto's Viridian City Gym...

"I may have not been able to defeat Super Bewear this time, but I did manage to find a way to replace him, just incase he dies." Giovanni then laughed maniacally as he held a lock of Super Bewear's fur.


	66. Chapter 66

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 66

What if Chrysalis got the amulet and tried a different way of ruling Equestria?

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves near the Everfree Forest with it being more quiet than usual. Save for soft moans coming from the home of Zecora.

Inside said zebra was bent over her table with her D-sized chest bouncing back and forth with her arms held behind her as a figure slammed a black dick in and out of her folds while Zecora herself gritted her teeth. Or she would had the ring gag in her mouth not been holding her mouth open.

"Ah, uh, now this is snug." grunted the figure with what seemed like something buzzing behind their back while pushing their dick in deeper. "I bet you never have anypony come by and help you unwind have you? No wonder it was so easy for you to fall for my charm, my little slut." said the figure in a feminine voice slapping Zecora's large ass.

The zebra moaned with wide eyes while her body got more and more hot as she felt the stallionhood stretch her out with each thrust.

Feeling the Zebra was getting close the figure pulled out and rubbed the large cock between her ass cheeks. "You wanna cum, don't you?" they asked whispering into Zecora's ear and getting a desperate nod. "Then, where is the item I'm looking for?" she questioned and let go of the arms, but held the zebra's hips.

Zecora moaned and clenched her fist before she slowly moved a quivering hand up to point at one of the tall vases near the wall and moaned through the gag while feeling the figure slap her ass harder which made her arch her back before letting go, pulled out of her, and walked over to the vase and looked inside were a red shine reflected in her eyes.

"Perfect." they reached down and grabbed it before pulling it out while the red shine reflected off their face while they gave a fanged grin. "Excellent job keeping it in a safe place, it's just what I need for my revenge. Now...for your reward."

Zecora panted while seeing them walk back over before feeling the dick bury right back into her, making her moan with wide eyes and curled her toes.

"Prepare to experience," the figure leaned down and pressed her front against Zecora's back before the zebra locked eyes with former Queen Chrysalis. "A mare's greatest gift." she finished with a dark grin.

(Later)

"Nothing like a picnic to relax the mind, body, and spirit." said Twilight Sparkle. She wore a blue blouse with a pink bow on the front with a C sized chest, a purple skirt with her cutie mark on it, long purple leg warmers with white sneakers and was sitting down while rubbing her stomach.

"I know, and the milk was very fresh." stated Fluttershy with a smile. She wore a green wool sweater that showed off her E chest while having a pink skirt with butterflies on it, knee high socks with pink rings at the top and green shoes.

"Don't you think you had enough milk?" questioned Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow who wore a white shirt over her small B sized chest with her cutie mark on it under a small blue jacket with a pair of blue jeans, and rainbow topped socks with sneakers. She reached out and grabbed one of Fluttershy's breasts. "Come on, share the wealth girl."

"EEEP!" she squeaked jumping while crossing her arms over her breasts with a bright red face.

"Rainbow! That was very rude, not to mention crass and indecent." stated Rarity while sipping some tea from her cup She wore a light blue blouse over her C chest with a long purple skirt and matching high heeled boots.

"Oh come on we're all girls here, we all got 'em." Rainbow shrugged leaning back.

"Sounds like someone's just jealous they ain't up there like some of us." chuckled Applejack taking one last bite out of an apple before tossing the core. She wore her usual hat with a shirt that was green on to the neck and shoulders with the rest being white which covered her D breasts, a blue skirt, a belt with an apple shaped buckle and her classic boots. "Maybe ya'll should start drinkin' milk on yer own time."

"Yeah Rainbow, more milk means bigger titties!" spoke Pinkie with a smile while cupping her own, which were a DD size. She wore a white shirt with a heart in the middle that had short blue sleeves and with long pink skirt with her cutie mark on the side and blue sneakers.

"Don't just scream that to the sky." Twilight said quietly pulling the girl's hands away from her mounds. "And stop that!"

"Why? It's all natural." she smiled while giving Twilight's a quick feel. "See? They feel pretty firm, do you do yoga?"

"Pinkie Pie!" spoke Rarity as Twilight shoved her hands away. "You can't just go around and do something like that, ponies around will start thinking you're some pervert."

"And I do drink milk, three bottles a day." spoke Rainbow crossing her arms while glancing at Fluttershy's chest. "But for some reason they don't grow that fast."

"Can we please change the subject? To something other than our boobs?" Asked Starlight Glimmer wearing a purple hat with little white stars, a mint green shirt under a black vest with a C sized chest, grey pants with small tears, and black platform shoes with pink straps.

"Agreed, the Great and Powerful Trixie wishes to discuss her latest and greatest act!" declared the mare with her ever present hat and cape with a blue sweatshirt over a pink shirt with a matching skirt that had her cutie mark on it while wearing blue sneakers. Her chest size was about somewhere in between Rainbow's and Twilight's.

"And not because you have the second smallest chest size of the group?" asked Pinkie bluntly and with a smile on her face.

She blushed and used her cape to cover her body while glaring at her. "Do not question the size of my chest! Soon they will grow into the most divine in all the land!"

"Well let's go back to the castle and you can show us your trick there. It looks like the Pegasi are getting ready to start a storm." Starlight said pointing at the group of winged ponies in the sky moving dark clouds their way.

"Good call, last thing we need is rain gettin' us soakin' wet" spoke Applejack as they started cleaning up the mess and dishes before picking the blanket up and put it in the basket before heading to town.

"Shouldn't you and Fluttershy go and help?" Trixie asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nah, me and Flutters are off for the week." she replied while cracking her knuckles. "Which is perfect cause I got a new routine to work with the Wonderbolts on later."

The eight young mares traveled through town and made it to the castle just as it began to sprinkle.

"Hoowee, glad we made it inside before it really started comin' down." Applejack said closing the door behind them.

"Agreed I just had my hair done this morning." Rarity said while fluffing her hair.

"Hey Trixie, do you need a stage or something for your trick?" asked Starlight.

"I suppose I can do without." She shrugged as they walked further in.

"Spike!" Twilight called with a hand at her muzzle, but there was no reply. "Spike?"

"Maybe he went out for something." spoke Fluttershy.

"Maybe, but usually he leaves a note, or something to tell me where he went." she replied while they sat down at the table as Trixie moved in front while clearing her throat.

"And now the great and powerful Trixie will amaze you!" she spoke while tossing out small pellets which exploded into small fireworks behind her.

"Here we go." sighed Rainbow Dash.

Trixie pulled her hat off while her horn glowed and she waved her other hand over it before reaching inside it. "Behold!" she said pulling her hand out.

They blinked as Pinkie burst out laughing and Rainbow snickered while Angel crossed his arms and had a irritated look while Trixie held him up.

"I pulled him all the way from Fluttershy's using my hat as a portal." Trixie said with a giggle.

Angel tugged himself from her grip and dropped before before kicking her shoe and stamped off.

"You've come a long way since you first started learning from Starlight." Twilight smiled.

"Thank you, she's been quite the helper." Trixie said boastfully with Starlight giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of helpers, I should try to find Spike." Twilight said seeing the rain start to come down.

"Want some help?" asked Rainbow.

"I could use a few extra hands." she said.

All the girls got up and split up before heading down various hallways.

"Spike!" called Rainbow Dash. "Oh Spike!"

"Where are ya partner?" called Applejack.

"Spikey wikey!" Rarity called in a singsong tone.

"Yo Spike! Come on out and we can have a party!" called out Pinkie while hopping before a shadow followed her before a hand went over her mouth and pulled back.

Later Twilight was still looking, but found no sign of Spike and oddly enough, she hadn't run into her friend's either. 'Did they go back to the Map Room?' she kept walking before noticing a room up ahead that was slightly ajar. "Hello?" she spoke and walked up, but just as she reached for the knob she was grabbed by the waist and pulled inside before being thrown to the floor. "Oof!"

"Hello princess." spoke a familiar voice that made the alicorns blood run cold.

She slowly looked up and went wide eyed seeing Chrysalis standing above her with a ragged green dress over herself that had a slit on the side that showed her leg. "C-Chrysalis!"

"We've been waiting for you." the Changeling spoke with a grin.

"We?"

Chrysalis pointed over to the bed as Twilight turned before going wide eyed and speechless. Spike was gagged with his wrists tied to the bed posts and his pants unzipped. Around the bed sat her friends tied up like they were in some bondage sketch.

"Spike! Girls!" she turned to the smirking changeling with a glare. "What's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I merely captured your loved ones and put them here, all for the sake of a little thing I like to call revenge." she stated and cat walked past. "You and your little friends took everything from me. My power, my throne, my royal status, and left me to fend for myself."

"You have only yourself to blame for that." she glared. "You tried to take over Canterlot and all of Equestria by kidnapping us!"

"Yes yes, but that's all in the past now." she waved off. "You see, I discovered something from your little friend Zecora, a little amulet the magician over there use to have." she smirked reaching into her C cup cleavage and pulled out the amulet.

"The alicorn amulet!? B-But that's not possible, Zecora hid it and-"

"And graciously told me where to find it after a little bit of fun." she laughed. "She was quite exotic, I never bed a Zebra before her."

"No way hosey!" spoke Pinkie. "There's no way Zecora would let a mean bug queen like you get that far with her."

"Hahahaha! Oh trust me, I have a way to help persuade just about any mare." she smirked while a bulge slowly formed under her dress. "She became quite the little slut after I was done with her. "She'll bare me a strong healthy child."

"Y-Y-You have a penis?!" cried out Applejack while Rarity fainted and Fluttershy's face resembled a tomato.

"Changelings have the ability to change gender at will, or have both genitals at the same time. Why do think there is no Changeling 'king'?"

"Y-You monster!" spoke Twilight standing up with a glare as her horn glowed.

"Oh? I'm not being a monster, I'm merely beginning my plan of starting over, all of Equestria will be my new kingdom, and you with your friends will be helping." she smirked while making the amulet hang on her dress as her own horn glowed green and red. She then removed her dress and revealed her nude form, which seemed like she was withering from hunger. "Just look at my once beautiful body."

"Wish we didn't." whispered Rainbow while tugging on the binds.

"Because of you I have been starving to death. last night I was down to an A-cup, but thanks to your friend Zecora I was able to get a moderately decent meal, before she passed out." she grinned. "We Changelings absorb love, and guess what? Lustful feelings are part of it, so even blind pointless sex can feed me. Even if I'm not a part of it."

"So what? You plan on fucking all of us and turn us into mindless sex drones to feed you over and over and over?" asked Pinkie.

"Later, but what I really wish to do is have you all break each other down for me." she smirked before aiming her horn as four beams shot out and hit Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Trixie.

The four cried out before feeling a burning in their pelvic areas. They squirmed while the others cried out in concern.

"And now let's get you out of those clothes." she added and sent a magical wave at them and shredded the clothes from each of their bodies.

"Girls!" spoke Twilight running over near Pinkie who panted while they saw the girl's looking warm before noticing something rising up from each of the four first hit by Chrysalis, making them go into shock.

"Sweet Celestia!" Trixie screeched.

"T… They have…."

"Wangs! Tallywackers! Dicks!" Pinkie listed off in panic seeing her dick stand tall between her legs.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Rainbow with wide eyes while Fluttershy herself passed out besides Applejack. "W-W-Why do we have these?! How do we have these!?"

"This shouldn't be possible." Starlight spoke. "Mares can't be turned into Stallions."

"That would be true with unicorn or alicorn magic, but changeling magic grants a few… liberties." smirked Chrysalis.

"Change them back!" ordered Twilight standing up with anger in her eyes.

"Hmmm, let me think….no." she replied before her horn glowed and she spread her arms before a green and red wave spread out and slammed into all of them, making them cry out. "There, I think that should help move things along now."

"Gah! Oh… oh my." Rarity spoke feeling her marehood get hot.

"Ah, why's it getting warm in here?" spoke Applejack feeling her body get warm.

Starlight groaned while trying to stand up and glare at her. "You won't get away with this."

"You won't be saying that after they get done with you." she shot out more beams that hit the mares with dicks as they shook and slowly stopped moving with their eyes gaining slight green tinge. "Go ahead and find some spare rooms and enjoy yourselves ladies, or if you're into being watched, you can stay."

The four girls slowly stood up with Pinkie and Trixie grabbing Twilight and Starlight who struggled while Fluttershy and Rainbow grabbing AJ and Rarity before dragging them out of the room with glazed expressions.

Spike pulled against the bindings before Chrysalis sat down at the edge of the bed. "Let me go and leave them alone!"

"Oh? And why should I?" she smirked with amusement. "What are you going to give me?"

He glared at her before inhaling and sent out green flames at her face, only for them to be blocked by a magical shield while she yawned.

"Really? You think I didn't see that coming? Truly you have a long ways to go before becoming a true dragon. You have no idea what you're really capable of if you really want something." she saw him tug more on the binds and felt an idea. "Tell me, have you had any urges since living here? Any mares you find….attractive."

Spike blushed hearing that and looked away. "No."

"Oh really?" she held a finger up before it glowed and she held it to his head before his eyes glazed over. "Care to repeat that now?"

"R-R-R-Rarity."

"Oh, the fashionista." she smirked. "How far do your feelings go I wonder?" She asked before creating rifts in midair to show the four couples. "Until I know let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

Fluttershy dragged her captive into an empty room and tossed her on the bed. Slowly her eyes lost their glaze and she shook her head while slowly coming to her senses, but still felt horny as a rabbit in heat.

"Sugarcube, you gotta snap out of it!" spoke Applejack.

"I-I-I am out of it." she spoke while feeling her body burn up and looked at her cock. "But...I feel weird, like I'm running a fever." she said and felt the urge to play with her new appendage. Her hands moved down to the sides and grabbed it while she jumped with a squeak. "Oh~ it...it's so weird."

Applejack found herself staring while feeling her own body tingle with heat. "Aw... gosh darn it!" She said before panting and moved her hands over her body. 'That dang Changeling did this to us!'

"Ah! Ah!" panted Fluttershy as she found herself rubbing the sensitive cock. "My….my thing...it's getting hard!"

'It looks gigantic.' thought AJ unable to take her eyes off it. Without realizing it her hand moved near her snatch and made her moan while her other one rubbed one of her breasts.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was gritting her teeth as she furiously pumped her own tool. "Damn that fucking bug! I'll squash her!"

"It's real….you really have one." spoke Rarity who had woken up and was in disbelief while rubbing her thighs together and covering her breasts. "...does it… feel good?"

"It feels like my body won't stop burning up!" The Cyan pegasus groaned while biting her lip. "It's like touching my vagina, but ten times sensitive!"

"Do you think all of them are like that? In size I mean." she asked and moved her hands from her chest as she scooted closer without realizing it.

"I don't know, but damn it! It feels as hard as a diamond!" she cried out while looking at Rarity while her eyes looked her over and subtly turned green without realizing it. 'Woah, her chest looks more firm then I thought, so grabbable…' she thought and licked her lips.

Rarity noticed and gulped while her body felt warmer the more she looked at the dick. "Rainbow? What are you staring at?"

"Something that I wanna get a taste of." she grinned before her hands lashed out and pressed against Rarity's breasts groping the mounds.

"Gah! Rainbow dash!" cried out Rarity with wide eyes.

"So soft." she muttered giving them a squeeze while the unicorn jumped with a moan.

With Twilight, said mare was pinned to the bed while Pinkie was sucking on one of her nipples. "P-P-Pinkie! Stop that!"

"Sorry Twilight, it's just, this is the first time I was in bed with an Alicorn. Now I can cross it off my bucket list." she spoke while dragging it against one of them and giving the other one a pinch. "And even if I wanted to, I can't. You look so tasty, so cute, my cock is going nuts." she rubbed it against Twilight's leg making her squirm more. "I gotta say, this will be the first time I ever had sex, with another mare, and with an actual cock."

"Pinkie! Snap out of it!" she moaned while feeling her pussy tingle the more Pinkie sucked on her nipples. "Wait...are you saying you… did the do, with another girl!?"

"Dozens, I've slept with unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, crystal ponies, griffons, you name it. Sometimes more than one. Even a romp or two with Zecora when she needed some release." she finished with a seductive tone. "And now alicorn's going right on there, you." she said booping her friend on the nose.

Twilight's eyes widened while Pinkie started to suck harder on one nipple while feeling one hand trail down and rub her spot making her cry out. "Ahhh!"

"I know my way around the bodies of all type of ponies, like how pegasi are sensitive at the base of their wings," she said reaching around to rub the base of Twilights wings making her body stiffen and her wings spread out. "And how a unicorn's horn is most sensitive aside from the genitals."

"A-AHH!" she moaned out while Pinkie grabbed it and started rubbing it like it was a cock. "By Celestia's mane!"

"I bet you never touched yourself before." grinned Pinkie while her eyes became a light shade of green. "You eggheads never wanna explore your own bodies."

Twilight arched her back and was blown away at the pleasure from her horn and pussy at the same time while Trixie and Starlight had already started making out while hugging each other.

They rubbed each other while burning up, Trixie more so than Starlight since feeling her cock rub against her friend's belly was intense.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Starlight said pushing Trixie away.

"Come now, you can't resist the great and powerful Trixie." grinned the girl who massaged Starlight's ass making her moan while her eyes looked greener. "Your butt is quite firm and smooth." she said seductively before Starlight gripped her by the cock. "Eep!"

"Ah! S-Sorry." spoke Starlight while stunned at how warm and pulsating this felt. "You know for a second it almost seemed like you were trying to take advantage of your teacher." she said before moving her hand up and down.

Trixie moaned and jumped while kneading STarlight's ass harder making the purple unicorn do the same before Trixie leaned in and started licking across one of the nipples.

"Just look at them little dragon." smiled Chrysalis. "Their bodies are being taken over by my spell, consider it a stronger version of the spell I used on Twilight's brother, only this time it'll cloud their minds with nothing but lust." she said with a chuckle while Spike was breathing heavily. "You know in truth I tried to take his place so I could take Cadence for a ride, but sadly she saw through me."

"You bitch!" he spat glaring at her.

"Oh come now, did you think I wouldn't let you have some fun? If I'm going to rule this land then every person counts, especially a dragon." she said reaching into his pants.

He blushed and jumped feeling her hand rub against his dicks, catching her by surprise.

"Hmm, so I guess it is true, two for the price of one. That's a rare trait in case you didn't know. I'm sure if Rarity knew about this she should have been all over you."

He groaned from the rubbing while trying to tug on the bonds and ignore her soft hands. "She's...She's not as easy as you are, tramp."

"Oh? Well then let's keep watching and see what you think by then." she said pointing his face towards Rainbow and Rarity's rift.

Rarity moaned while feeling Rainbow squeeze and knead her breasts from behind while sucking on her neck with the dick rubbing in between her legs against her slit. "Ooh, ah, oh my goodness!"

"If every guy could see you now they'd be fighting just to touch you." whispered Rainbow while poking Rarity's nipples. You may act like a well mannered girl but deep down you're a little gold digging slut."

"T-That's not true AHH!" she moaned while gritting her teeth feeling Rainbow tug on her nipples.

"Really, then why are legs spread out like that?" She said looking down at the mare's legs with a smug look. "It's almost like you're begging to get something crammed in you. I heard you unicorns easily get 'horny'." she said flicking Rarity's horn.

"AHHHH!" jumped Rarity. "D-Don't do that?"

"Don't do what? This?" she smirked while quickly flicking it again.

"EEK! Yes! That!" Rarity replied and covered her horn. "As I recall you Pegasi have your own Achilles heel, or should i say Achilles wing." she reached back before her hands started rubbing against the base of Rainbow's wings.

"AH!"

"You fly too close to the sun, and you get burned." smirked Rarity rubbing the spot while trying not to give in.

"Your giving me that quote?" Rainbow dash asked. "Well your pussy is definitely hot enough." she picked Rarity up and plopped her on the floor before leaning down and used her thumbs to spread her slit open. "Looks like you're drenched right here. I'll be able to slide my girl cock right into you."

"You can't be serious." spoke Rarity before going wide eyed when she felt something wet brush against the spot. "Ooh!" she squeaked out.

"Oh my, seems your friend is getting a taste of her before you." Chrysalis stated with her own cock standing hard as steel. "You should have claimed her when you had the chance."

Spike watched with dread and pain while hearing Rarity moan more and more from Rainbow's tongue. The love of his life was being pleasured by someone other than him. His dicks stood up through the underwear and he tried moving his eyes away, but Chrysalis held it in place.

"Look at her. You could have had that, but now another is staking their claim on your mare." smirked Chrysalis seeing Spike get excited. "Who knows, maybe I'll make her the biggest breeding mare around and have a go at her, how's that sound? After all if you're too scared to confess, you won't mind seeing her get breeded again and again and again."

'No...no. She's mine!' he yelled in his mind before gritting his teeth "Not Dash's, not Chrysalis', mine!'

She smirked wider seeing him growl while her horn glowed again and she sent a small mist floating around his head. "Come now, the only way you could ever have her is if you became who you truly are, why I bet you're just aching to get even one chance to touch her firm ass aren't you?"

The slits in his eyes got smaller before he began to radiate an intense pressure that kept growing little by little.

"If you try harder you can show her who you belong to, just let your instincts take over." spoke Chrysalis which sounded like an echo in his head before his chest tripled in size like popcorn in a microwave making Chrysalis jump with surprise. "What in the-"

He made a strangled growl as he watched. "Mine….M-M-Mine." next his shoulders got bigger followed by his upper arms, forearms, then his hands. He pulled on his binds and ripped the ropes off while huffing as flames came out. "MINE!"

"Oh my." Chrysalis looked him over as he stood up before his thighs got more muscular, followed by his shins, and of course his feet. He clenched his muscles before his small head got larger to match the rest of his now ripped physique and finally his cocks which made even the former queen go slack jawed. His eyes looked greener before stamping past her and out the door. "Mmm, seems things just got better." she said before looking at the rifts.

Applejack gritted her teeth while feeling Fluttershy's tongue slide up and down across her hole while her fingers rubbed against her ass. "Golly, ah! Ah'm gettin' more, hah! More bothered than...than winona in heat."

"You taste so sweet." spoke the pegasus who started to push one of her fingers into the anus.

"Gah!"

"Don't worry about losing your virginity, it only hurts for a little while." whispered the pegasus while reaching up with her free hand to knead and rub Applejack's breast.

"H-How...How would you KNOW!?"

Fluttershy frowned. "...can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe." she spoke while Fluttershy's finger kept moving in and out of her ass making her moan.

"I had a baby a few years ago."

That made her and Chrysalis widen their eyes while Fluttershy moved closer and slid her tongue in and out of the farm mare's pussy while pinching her nipple. "A baby!?"

"Oooh, now this is just juicy." laughed Chrysalis rubbing her hands.

"It was back when I was more foolish and joined a masquerade party. He was so nice, but he left without telling me who he was." she spoke while Applejack kept moaning from her finger. "I had no choice, I had to give her up to be adopted and couldn't bare to tell anypony. That's why my breasts are so big."

"Ahhh!" moaned Applejack while feeling her body burn up the more her friend played with her ass. "W-What's her name?"

Fluttershy opened to speak, but felt like she heard something in her mind.

'No more waiting, look at her vulnerable snatch. It's just waiting for you to stuff it closed."

"I'll tell you another time. Right now…" She spoke in a dazed tone while getting on her knees with her dick rubbing against AJ's snatch. "It's time to fill you entirely."

The orange mare was taken back when she felt the cock enter her marehood. She gritted her teeth and went wide eyed as it was stretching her insides out.

"Oh my...so this is what it's like to be….inside someone." moaned Fluttershy who held Applejack's hips and was blown away at the tight and narrow hole. "It's so….tight!"

"Fluttershy!... yer…so big!" cried out Applejack who didn't even notice her hymen tearing from how much her body enjoyed the size, although she did notice the blood.

"Don't worry, it's a one time thing." Fluttershy reassured nuzzling her cheek against AJ's. "Just focus on my thick throbbing dick." she whispered while her eyes glowed slightly and thrusted faster.

We find Pinkie and Twilight in a similar position only with Twilight on her side and one of her legs over Pinkie's shoulder. She was moaning as Pinkie kept moving her hips back and forth with the dick sliding in and out with difficulty.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Pinkie!" she cried out with wide eyes. "It's too big!"

"Oh come on, your pussy is just too small, but that just makes me wanna go in deeper! Besides, it'll stretch!" she hummed while grunting the more times she moved. "I wonder how many guys have wanted a snug pussy like this, you could make a virgin green with envy." she said rubbing Twilight's inner thigh

"Ah! D-Don't say it like that!" she spoke with a blush of embarrassment.

"It's a, ngh, complement!" groaned the party pony while making sure to knead Twilight's chest without missing a beat. "Oh yeah! Alicorn pussy is the best! Although it's my first time with a cock but I can just tell I won't find another one better!"

"It's, ah! Turning me inside out!" Twilight cried out.

Pinkie smiled while hearing something in her head.

'Just think of how good it'll feel if you fill her to the brim with your seed, the first chance to impregnate an alicorn you might ever get. Are you gonna let it get away?'

"Heck no mysterious voice in my head!" she spoke before speeding her thrusts up making Twilight moan louder.

"P-Pinkie! W-What are you doing?"

"Simple, I'm gonna put a big ol' bun right in this oven, maybe two." she said between thrusts.

Twilight's eyes widened hearing that, but the faster thrusts made her keep moaning while her body burned and she couldn't stop her. "Oh sweet Celestia!"

Back with Trixie and Starlight, Trixie was slamming her dick in and out of Starlight's mouth with said unicorn groaning with Trixie holding her head and stroking her horn to get the purple unicorn to moan around her cock. "Come now Starlight, use that tongue." Trixie moaned and smiled down at her. "You said you wanted to save yourself for your old buddy in the crystal empire. This is the only other way."

'With something like this, how can he compare?' she thought feeling lust cloud her mind.

"Of course there's always, the backdoor?" she grinned while rubbing the tip of her cock against the side of Starlight's cheek. "That way you can save yourself for your friend and I can get a little action. Might be fun for a threesome one day."

Hearing that made Starlight's pussy get more wet while feeling Trixie pull out of her mouth before getting pushed back and felt the saliva coated cock rub against her ass. 'Hmm….being in the middle of a unicorn sandwich….hot!'

"Now I'll just taking your black cherry." Trixie breathed heavily before driving her blue rod in Starlight's ass.

"AHHHHH!"

"Oooooooh~" Trixie threw back her head. "No wonder stallions are always pushing to do this!"

"Too big!" cried out Starlight with wide eyes while gripping the sheets. "It hurts!"

"Suck it up. Oh wait, you already did." smirked Trixie before rubbing Starlight's chest while staying still.

"Not funny!" groaned Starlight while the rubbing started to slowly numb the pain.

"And now the great and powerful Trixie will give you the best sexual experience if your life."

"Just be sure the great and powerful Trixie isn't a quickshot."

"Nonsense, I shall withstand this feeling more than you, now go ahead and moan for my penis." she said before beginning to move in and out of her friend. "Ngh! You know….when I think about it…. I can understand why you want to save yourself for...what's his face."

"Ah! Sunburst."

"Right, right...that big brain of his….and your talent with magic...you make a perfect pair….I can only imagine…. what your kids would be like." she grunted with her thrusts while amazed at how amazingly snug this was. "But my generosity…. comes with a price,... in return for leaving your red cherry unpopped… after you have Sunburst's child...you will have mine."

Starlight's eyes widened and jumped when Trixie tugged on her nipples while the pain was gone and slowly nothing but pleasure filled her butt. "Ngh!... Ah! Okay deal, but only if they're a year apart!"

"Oh fine." Trixie sighed. "Now close your eyes and think of Sunburst."

She shut her eyes and each time Trixie slammed into her she tried to imagine it was the stallion. Surprisingly it worked. "Ah! Ah! Faster!"

"Atta girl!" Trixie said as they heard someone run by their room in the hall. "Sounds like someone's in a hurry."

"Don't talk!" Starlight moaned out pulling Trixie close.

Out in the hall Spike was running around following the smell of Rarity's perfume. He detected it at the end of the hall and rushed down before throwing the door open.

"Occupied!" called Rainbow Dash teasing Rarity by rubbing her cock against Rarity's slit before looking back. "Spike?!" she gawked at him.

He growled while pointing at Rarity. "Mine!"

Said unicorn looked up and found herself in shock. "Spikey….Wikey?"

"Rarity." he snarled then ran up and pushed Rainbow Dash away.

"Hey! I was getting ready to-" Rainbow Dash was cut off when he roared in her face loud enough to whip back her multicolored hair. "On second thought, you can go first." she said nervously with her hands up in defense.

He gave a snort before turning to Rarity who couldn't look away from his new appearance, or more specifically, his twin dicks.

"Oh... my word." she got out while Spike moved over and found herself pulled close to where she felt them rubbing against her skin. "Spike!? What on earth happened to you?"

"Mine." was all he said before pulling her into a lip lock. He didn't wait before shoving his tongue in to wrestle with hers while she was speechless. Her lips were as soft as he imagined they'd be, and having his arms wrapped around her was better than he could have dreamed.

'Goodness! He's going at it like an expert!' she thought and felt his hands roam over her bare skin. When they started squeezing her ass she jumped while feeling his dicks rub between her thighs and brush across her slit, and the deep animalistic growls he made during the kiss was giving her goosebumps. 'Is he really going to put BOTH of those in me!?' she wondered while feeling her head begin to spin as she thought about it.

'Mine!' he thought rubbing her leg before gently laying her back down on the bed. He spread her legs wide opened while moving his dicks to rub against her areas.

"Oh…..oh Spike!...are you sure they'll fit?"

"I don't think he cares Rarity." spoke Rainbow while Spike lined the tips up and started to slowly push in.

"EEEK!" cried out Rarity with wide eyes as the barb tipped dicks shoved into her and made her shake while opening her mouth in a silent scream with her back arched. "They…..they're stretching me out!"

"Aw man, both holes? Now that is kinky." Rainbow Dash spoke. "How's it feel?"

"Like I'm being split in half!"

"You sound distressed, but something tells me you're enjoying it."

"Mine!" roared Spike pushing his dicks in deeper while grabbing Rarity's tits and squeezing.

"Gah hah! Why would you even think that!?"

"You're smiling." she pointed out while seeing a bulge form in Rarity. "Yikes, that's gonna sting. Hope Twilight has a healing spell for that."

"MINE!" roared Spike before pulling back and buried himself in Rarity causing her to scream in bliss as her eyes rolled back. He huffed and started to move back and forth in her while growling as her holes squeezed both dicks at once.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" moaned Rarity while stunned at how good it felt being stuffed in both holes.

Rainbow was getting antsy watching the two go at it. She rubbed her girth while moaning. 'This must be what it's like for an addict on a withdrawal. First chance I get I'm cramming this bad boy in her.' she thought and continued to watch. 'That is unless Spike stretches her out too much, and if he cums in her I'll end up with sloppy seconds, gross.' she looked over Rarity and as she looked at unicorn's mouth it hit her. 'Then again, there's still one hole left.' she went up to the bed and moved her cock to Rarity's mouth. "Open wide!" she said pushing it into her friends mouth.

"MMMMM!"

"Aw yeah!" She called before Spike's growling face came close to hers. "Easy big guy. We can share, right?"

He snarled before huffing and slammed into Rarity harder than before making the unicorn take in more of the pegasus' cock and moan louder around it.

'Thank Celestia, I thought he was gonna have my head, and not just the one on my shoulders.' she thought with relief.

'I feel like a toy!' thought Rarity feeling close to passing out. 'But oddly….I don't care!'

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!Mine!Mine!Mine!Mine!" he growled feeling his dicks twitching and after some more powerful thrusts he let out a guttural roar. His seed went rocketing into Rarity who went wide eyed as it made the bulge in her grow as she screamed around Rainbows cocks.

"Here I go!" Rainbow called out and held Rarity by the head. Her own sperm went shooting into her friend who moaned and tried relaxing her throat to take it all in.

"PINKIE!" cried out Twilight as she felt Pinkie's dick breaching her cervix.

The pink pony was ramming away wildly at the princess "I'm cumming Twilight! I'm…..CUMMING!"

"Pull out! You're gonna get me pregnant if you- AHHHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes as she was filled.

"That's right, I'm gonna give you a big creamy filling!" Pinkie grunted and gave a few more thrusts to empty every last drop into Twilight until she collapsed on top of her. "Wooh! Give me a sec." she said wiping her forehead. "That was super duper intense."

Twilight panted while unable to say something since the hot feeling in her pussy blew her mind.

"Oh yeah! Now who's the great and powerful one!" Starlight hollered bouncing on Trixie's cock. Said mare moaned while kneading Starlight's ass. "Work those hips! Really get it up in there!"

"I'm trying! You're working these soft hips too fast! I can't… I can't hold out much longer Starlight! Starlight, please slow down!"

"No way! You wanted this, then you're gonna have it all!" Starlight said bouncing faster. "Just tell me when you're gonna blow!"

"Soon! Really soon!" she grunted and sqeeze Starlight's ass harder. "Ah! AH! AHHH STARLIGHT!"

"Do it inside! Fill up my ass!" she shouted before feeling Trixie unload. "OH YEESSSS! Oh….oh wow, if it's that good with you, I can already picture what it'll be like with Sunburst."

"Well you should get ready, because I'm not done." grinned Trixie with her eyes glowing green.

Finally we return to Fluttershy and Applejack with the latter pounding her apple farming friend. She held Applejack's arms behind her while hammering her dick in over and over with the farm mare moaning and Fluttershy grunting.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! S-Sugarcube! You're gonna turn me inside out!"

"I can't help it, your insides are so warm and snug!" moaned the pegasus with her breasts bouncing. "It's begging to be filled up, I need to go deeper!"

"How deep you plan on goin', yer already knockin' against mah cervix, how much deeper can you AHHH!" she went wide eyed feeling the tip pushing against her womb with her eyes rolling into her head. "Sweet sally!"

"APPLEJACK!" she cried out while pushing in to the point the cock was going into the entrance to the womb itself. "It's pulling me in! It's begging to have a baby! I'm sorry, please forgive MEEEEEEEEEE!" she cried out as she came and pumped her seed into the farm pony.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Applejack feeling it pool into her while her juices splashed out over the dick and she slowly felt her womb get filled to the brim. "Ah...oh….golly. Ah'm gonna….be sore in the mornin'." she got out before falling forward and passed out.

Chrysalis herself smiled while her body had been restored to it's well nourished form and her breasts werrs now full on EE-cups as her own cock dribbled from all her sperm as she saw the girl's eyes stay green. "And now, phase two."

(Timeskip)

Canterlot changed since Chrysalis infiltrated Ponyville. As of now the a good majority of Equestria was now her personal kingdom. After the girls and Spike were done fucking she had managed to conjure up a little added bonus to her lust spell. As it turns out when the girls had sex with others it helped spread the spell to others and this slowly escalated into more citizens being turned into lust filled ponies who kept fucking anyone they could till they found themselves obeying the queen.

A Number of adjustments were made to Twilight's castle, including a large throne room. It was also adjusted for more decorative rooms with a nursery here or there. Speaking of which, after taking over the town, she made the citizens be allowed for free for all fucking to try and have as many mares knocked up to keep her army strong.

She sat in her throne as she watched ponies all around her going at it while enjoying all the love in the air.

"Lyra! Go faster!" moaned Bon-Bon while the mare was slamming into her pussy from behind over and over while her belly looked bigger. "Give the baby company!"

"Tighter dear, tighter!" choked Mr. Cake as his wife was dressed up as a dominatrix and was tightening a rope around his neck while jacking him off.

"Ah! Daddy! I'm so close!" maoned Diamond Tiara with Filthy Rich fucking her pussy while she had a vibrator stuffed up her ass.

Fluttershy had even been reunited with her daughter. She was on a chair and moaning with said mare's head bobbing up and down her dick before her mother reached her peak. "Hah… you just keep getting better every day sweety."

Said mare pulled off and panted while trying to swallow as much as she could. "Thanks mom, can I go play with Big Mac like the others?"

"Of course you can, Scootaloo."

Said girl smiled and ran over near where said male was bouncing Apple Bloom on his dick while Sweetie Belle sucked on her nipples. "Thanks for saving me the good part." she said to her friends before going down on her knees and sucking his balls.

"Ah! D-Don't worry, he's, ah! Got plenty to go around!" moaned Apple Bloom.

Chrysalis was enjoying the show as always when the door opened and her General, Spike, walked in with Princess Ember on all fours, naked, with a leash and collar. And in his other hand was the bloodstone scepter.

"My Queen, I've brought the queen of the dragons with me." he bowed with Ember doing the same and panting with a lustful expression. "And with the Blood stone scepter in hand I hold control of all dragons."

"Excellent Spike, this will help my strength grow since now they'll follow you, giving me a chance to have them fall under my spell. As a reward, you can go to Canterlot and be the first in line to impregnate Celestia and Luna each."

"Thank you my Queen, hopefully now we can penetrate Discord's defences. Unless of course he transports us to another dimension or something."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure he'll show an opening, then it's only a matter of time before ALL of Equestria falls to my power." she smirked while Rarity crawled over with a collar and leash while nuzzling Spike's leg like a dog. "Bring your pets with you, I'm sure the noblemen would love another chance with Rarity, and it'll give them a taste of a dragon too."

"Of course. One last thing I should mention though. Reports from our scouts outside the crystal empire say that anyone who came close to the border were freed from your spell."

Her eyes narrowed and stood up. "Oh really?"

"No doubt it is because of the power of the Crystal Heart."

"I'll have to come to a solution. Twilight! Starlight! Get in here!"

The two girls ran up dressed in skimpy transparent belly dancer outfits. "Yes Queen Chrysalis?"

"You two will be in charge of thinking up a plan to either take the Crystal Heart or destroy it."

"If we accomplish this then does that mean you will be adding it over your rule?" asked Starlight.

"But of course, after all I have a score to settle." she gave a fanged smirk. "Get Rainbow and Pinkie Pie to make sure the forces are prepared."

"Uh, that might be tricky my Queen." spoke Twilight.

"What?"

"Pinkie Pie has gone on a spree of trying to have numerous group orgies to try and have all the female soldiers impregnated and get impregnated herself several times."

"Ugh, of course." she facepalmed and shook her head. "Please tell me none of them are that far if they're carrying."

"Eh…" the two stated.

"Is Rainbow Dash one of them?"

"Do you even need to ask?" questioned Starlight.

She growled and sat down on the throne. "That's getting annoying, now we'll have to hold off on any invasion even with a plan till they give birth. Go tell her to cut back on it or I'll lock her in a chastity belt until she's forty."

"Understood."

"With all these delays our enemy has a chance to figure out how to break my spell permanently, Even with the alicorn amulet. I guess it's all up to fate to decide who wins this war."

"But my Queen, what of Celestia and Luna? Even with Cadence and Discord on their side the Crystal Empire shouldn't have enough power." spoke Starlight.

"Yes, but I've learned to never underestimate my enemy no matter how weak they are. You and Twilight taught me that." she remarked while standing up. "Which reminds me, after you finish making up a plan meet me in my private chambers. And bring some others along, its doesn't matter who."

"Yes my Queen." they bowed.

'So long as we're delayed I might as well have some fun.'


	67. Chapter 67

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 67

What if Erza became a dullahan?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail-

We find ourselves again seeing a crowd of mages looking at something, but it's not a fight or a drinking contest. But a rare artifact that someone brought in.

The object was a long Claymore with a red guard, a black onyx gem on the bottom of it, and covered in runes. It had some dust on one side and made some people sneeze. Oh and the two sides of the hilt looked like a human invertebrate, the spine to be exact.

"Who brought this thing here?" asked Gray.

"I did." Erza spoke with pride. "And it's a fine weapon for my collection, right Natsu?"

"Kinda weird." he remarked bluntly before Erza's eye twitched and he found himself in a headlock.

"Show respect Natsu!"

"Gah!"

"So what is it exactly?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop.

She looked at her. "It's a Claymore that came from a Dullahan, or so the legends say. The last job was me finding this, and it mentioned anyone who found it would keep it so I did."

"Isn't that an undead fairy?" Happy asked.

"Yes it is."

"So is Natsu an undead fairy?" Happy asked innocently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he nearly kills himself during a fight."

"You make it sound like I can't handle a fight." he huffed. "I've handled all sorts of mages and problems, including Gray."

"Yet I can still kick your ass." Gray smirked.

"No you can't!"

"Both of you stop." Erza said with a glare. "Right now I'm going to put this away with my other weapons and I don't need to stop you two from fighting."

"Aye." Both said with false smiles of fear.

Lucy picked up the sword and looked at it. "Kind of creepy, maybe Mirajane could keep it?" She turned to her while not watching where the blade was going. "Right Mirajane?"

SWISH!

Plop….roll…..creak.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Levi in fear.

"OH MY GOD!"

"ERZA!"

"Huh?" Lucy said before turning around and paled seeing a headless Erza just standing there. "OH FUCK!"

"YOU KILLED ERZA!" Natsu screamed in horror.

"N-N-N-No! I-I-I didn't mean to!" she spoke in panic while feeling sick.

"Ugh." Groaned a voice from under Juvia's dress. "What happened and….is that a thong?! That's indecent!"

Said girl looked down and saw Erza's head blinking and talking like she was still alive.

"What?"

"AHHHHH!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"H-Her head! It talked!"

All of them paled while Juvia jumped with a blush into Gray's arms.

"Hey get off!"

"Gray-sama! Protect me!"

Erza's head tried to roll, but couldn't. "Why is my head on the ground? And why is everyone screaming?"

Natsu's jaw dropped while Lucy passed out and Happy shakily moved over and tried poking her cheek.

"Happy, stop that." She frowned.

"Ah! A-Aye!" he spoke jumping back. "Erza, are you really alive?"

"Of course I am, but I feel like my body isn't moving." She said as the body started to move and started to grope around for something. "And I really need some strawberry cake."

"Y...Your head got cut off." spoke Natsu while the body moved around while feeling around the floor.

"...you're making a joke right?"

"Look woman!" snapped Gajeel while her body kept touching his chest while Happy nudged Erza so she could see. "Get your body away before I knock it out."

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

The body then started to grope Mira's chest. "..."

Said girl blushed before pushing it back. "Uh, Levi? Can you try and look up and do research on that sword?"

"Will try." She said while running off.

"My body…..it's….." Erza said in shock. "It's a pervert!"

"And somehow it can move without you." spoke Wendy creeped out while Natsu tried moving the body back over near Erza's head.

"Who did this?" She frowned as the body grabbed Gray's pants and tried putting it on its head. "And that's not my head!"

"Hey! My pants!"

Carla covered Wendy's eyes and growled. "Cover yourself! And Erza, control yourself!"

"How?! It's moving on it's, my, whatever's accord!"

That's when the body picked up Happy and placed him on the stump, which didn't have any blood, just a strange greenish aura emanating from it.

"Ew!" Happy grimaced. "I don't wanna be Erza!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said girl's head frowned as Natsu picked her up. "Natsu?"

"You look like a bowling ball now." He smirked. "Hey Gray let's get some pins!"

Her eye twitched before swinging forward and slammed her forehead against his.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." Gray chuckled.

"Screw you ice head!"

"I got it!" Levi called out while coming back with a book. "And I know what happened to Erza!"

"What?" asked Gray while Lucy slowly regained consciousness.

"She became a Dullahan." She said while putting the book down. "And the sword, it's one of the ways new Dullahan's are created without breeding, by slicing their heads off."

"How is that breeding?" sweatdropped Mirajane.

"It's not breeding, it's just in case there are fewer Dullahan's." She said. "Now if it was natural then it's the same as a human's. Oh and does anyone own any gold by chance?"

"I do." spoke Laxus pulling out a small gold nugget. "Why?"

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Erza as the body ran round in circles.

"Well Dullahan's are afraid of gold, like anything gold will send them running."

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He blinked and slowly put it away.

She started to calm down while sighing in relief. "Much better, thank you."

And then he pulled it back out.

"AHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY YOU PROSTITUTE OF A LIGHTNING LIZARD!"

He put it away with a smirk and then held it up again.

"STOP!" She screamed while the body started running faster. "GET IT AWAY YOU TINY COCK SUCKING SHIT MONKEY!"

"Ha ha!" Both Natsu and Gray laughed.

She growled while her body ran over and crashed into them, making her head fall down and hit the ground.

"Ow…."

"My...face…"

"It's your fault." Erza frowned. "And GET IT AWAY YOU FUCK!"

"Fine fine." he shrugged before 'accidentally' tossing it as it landed in front of Erza.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed while the sound was so great that glass started to break.

"Ahhhh! Someone stop her!" spoke Gajeel as they all held their ears.

Romeo carefully moved towards the nugget before throwing it out the window.

"AHH….hhh…..hhhh…." she started to calm down and relax. "Thank you Romeo, you are a real gentleman."

"No problem." he replied while Lucy moved over and picked Erza up.

"Maybe we can just put you back together."

"That's a smart idea."

The body looked around before walking out of the guild.

"Oh no you don't." Gray ran out and dragged it back in with a grunt.

"Thank you." She sighed while looking at Levi. "Is there a way to reverse this?"

"No, its permanent."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but once you get cut by a Dullahan's blade you can't become human ever again." She said sadly as Erza's head was placed back on her body.

"I don't believe it." she spoke while her head just rolled right off and landed on the ground again.

"Well it's true." Levi said. "There is no way back."

"Need help?" Asked Juvia looking at the head.

"I feel like rolling under a rock." she spoke while her body moved around trying to find her. "Hey! Over here!"

It looked around before grabbing a strawberry cake and put it on its head.

"No! I'm right here!"

It looked at the head before giving her the cake.

"...thanks." She said while eating it.

The body gave a thumbs up at that.

'How can she even eat?' Gray thought before Wendy picked the head up.

"How do you feel?"

"Besides a migraine, just fine." she sighed. "I feel like I can eat normally, which is really weird though."

"But how can we keep your head on your shoulders?"

"Let's use tape!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Or glue." smiled Happy holding a bottle of said stuff.

"Maybe some metal?" Gajeel said making his hand into a clamp.

"Maybe some ice?" Gray asked.

"Or we could just try using magic." spoke Lucy.

"I know!" Wendy said with a light bulb on her head. "Let's use magic tape."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Just put my head on." Erza sighed as the body gave her some bunny ears. "Hurry."

(Some attempts later)

"Mmmmmmm!" Erza said in a muffled voice while covered in bandages, glue, tape, metal clamps and other assorted stuff.

"Perfect." laughed Gajeel.

"How? She can't breath." Lucy sweatdropped.

"At least she's more quiet." smiled Gray with a thumbs up.

"Mmmmm!" She growled while a sword appeared out of a magic circle and nearly sliced off the tops of everyone's head before embedding itself in the wall. "MMM MMMM MMM!"

"Maybe she wants that stuff off." spoke Happy nervously.

"MU MU!"

Natsu nervous took the stuff off of Erza while bracing for a headbutt.

"Ah! Thank god, I couldn't breath….well I admit I still can't but it was much harder to talk normally with all that stuff on me."

"So what else can she do now?" Mirajane asked Levi.

"Let's see…..oh here's something! Any lock or gate that a Dullahan crosses or is blocked will be opened on his or her command. Basically she can get out of any situation just by approaching them."

"Well that sounds pretty handed."

"And she can see in the dark."

"Well if my body would work properly then I might think this is a good sign, a little." Erza frowned before Natsu picked the head up and placed it on the table.

"Oh crystal ball, tell me the fate of ice ass' future." He said while gesturing his hands in a semi mystic way.

"Natsu, put me back on my body or so help me you'll regret it."

"Why?" He asked before getting grabbed by the body and let out a squeak. "Ah! Hey not down there!"

"..."

Squeeze, squeeze.

"My, who knew Erza was so bold." teased Mirajane.

"H-Hey!"

Squeeze, squeeze.

"Why is it doing this Levi?"

"Some scholars think that the body and head are separate entities, others just the repressed feelings given form." Levi said. "But I think that Erza's head is the more rational one and the body is more….likely to follow one's heart instead of one's logic."

"So she does this cause she liiikes Natsu." smiled Happy.

Both blushed at that while the body stopped what it was doing and grabbed Happy.

"Um, mercy?"

The body gave a thumbs down before throwing him down and started to step on him repeatedly.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Hey knock it off!" spoke Natsu pushing the body off.

It looked at him before bowing in an apologetic way. "..."

"My…..kidney….." groaned Happy with swirls in his eyes.

"I guess Erza is a more violent person then we realized." Mirajane said with a chuckle.

"I'm not!"

"Then why did Happy get hurt then?"

"Oh….s-shut up!" She blushed as the body picked her up and placed her on its neck.

"She….liiiikes…..him….." groaned Happy while Wendy got to work on healing him.

Lucy looked at the cursed blade and noticed it was gone. "Hey? Where's the sword?"

"Juvia has it."

She blinked as said girl started to move towards Gray with it. "Oh Gray-sama~"

He turned before getting his head cut off along with several others.

"You're mine-ahh!" She said before stumbling on her feet from the heavy swords weight and caused even more heads to roll before falling back as the blade went spinning in the air above her. "Ow...that hi-"

SWISH!

Her head rolled while bopping Lucy's head. "Juvia blew it."

"Jeez you think!?" she snapped. "You just beheaded everyone here!"

"But Juvia wanted Gray-sama's!"

The bodies started to move as they began to pick up a few heads, which were completely wrong in every description of the word.

"Hey! I'm over here!"

"Put me down!"

"This is so wrong!"

"Yuck! I'm on top of Elfman!"

"This isn't manly!"

"I don't know, I kind of like being on Lucy's body."

"Sorry Mira, i-it was an accident! Carla where are you?"

"I feel off." Natsu said while somehow on Cana's body. "Like why am I shaking….ah! I'm Cana now!"

"Get off my body!"

"This is a disaster." Lucy sighed while on Juvia's body. "But at least I'm not on Natsu's body."

"Get off Juvia's body!" Said girl yelled while on Natsu's body.

"Fuck." Gray said with on his stalkers body.

"GRAY-SAMA!" She cried out while hugging her own body.

Erza looked on while stuck on Gray's body. 'Maybe I shouldn't have taken that mission.'


	68. Chapter 68

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 68

Yui and Omni fight

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside the Omniverse-

Omni looked around while trying to think about a new idea for a world. 'Mmm, maybe Shazam with goddesses? Or maybe a very interesting encounter with Naruto and an ice kunoichi?'

"Oh Omni."

"Yes?" He asked while turning around.

"Remember the time I learned of your past and we decided to have an enormous battle?"

"Yes, I recall that." He nodded. "And I was going to use my full power for that one."

"Well I decided, it's time!" he declared before smashing his hands together just as two large rocks did the same to him.

A single hand grabbed each before crushing them into pieces. "Expergiscere: Tempus ambulat in lumine dei." (Awaken, Time walks towards the light of god.)

A massive portal of black covered Omni while causing a massive surge of energy to ripple throughout space and time.

"Subete no sekai kara watashi o konran sa sete kudasai." (Come to me chaos from all worlds.)

A huge dark mass covered Yui as the black portal broke as a figure with a single black leather hooded cloak with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semicircle in the middle. The zipper was that of a eye with a single heart with thorns in it and the shoulders had two spiral circles with a hole in the center of each. His right hand was a large mass of black scales with a green cross near each claw while his black boots were covered in silver spikes with a splintered, upside-down heart symbol as the design choice. "I am Vanitus Gray, the Time Walker and master of the light and darkness. And you are my enemy."

Yui laughed which slowly escalated in a dark laughter as his form grew and his cloak tightened around him before slowly shoulder guards appeared made from silver in the shape of lions, a chest armor with numerous monster faces on it, shin guards with spikes also made from silver, lack of shoes with talons belonging to a bird, and the face which was shadows themselves with red eyes and mouth while a long hooked tail stretched out. "THEN LET'S CUT LOOSE!"

Vanitus summoned a key like sword with a simple design of red and black, a small keychain with a dark heart like symbol at the bottom of the handle and with the teeth forming the outline of a heart in his left hand in a burst of darkness. "Then let the keyblade of heart decide your fate." He then got into a stance that was similar to a fencer, but was from the top not the front.

"Better idea, let this volcano decide!" laughed Yui before his head formed into a volcano's head as it spewed out a torrent of lava at him.

He spun the blade like a circle as the lava was sent flying in every direction before running at him and hit him in the face as he sent lightning at him. "THUNDAGA!"

Yui cried out in pain before the face of a thunderbird on his armor glowed and the lightning was redirected back into Vanitus' body.

"GAH!" He cried out before jumping back and raised his blade up. "Cure!" as a green aura covered him.

"Lightning ain't good enough? Then take this!" the face of a golem glowed before it stretched out and swung both it's rocky fists at Vanitus.

"STOPGA!"

The fists stopped as a timer appeared over them.

"Nice try." Vanitus said before jumping into the air and started to float with dark dust coming from his boots. "But I've been to Neverland and I can fly!" He then flew at him and zipped around while sending chunks of ice at the immortal.

"Ooh! Hey! Ow! We both can, oh!" he spoke up before the face of a salamander glowed and spewed flames out that melted the ice. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood for slushies."

"Then try this! GRAVIGA!" He cried out while a black and purple energy landed on Yui and caused him to flatten from an impossible force of gravity.

"This…..means…..war." groaned Yui while his own eyes glowed and the shadow Vanitus casted slowly rose up and wrapped around him.

"Hey!" He struggled. "Get off me!"

Yui laughed while his eyes glowed and a portal opened up before he dragged himself down into it.

"Ok time for some help." He said before raising his hand and caused a portal to appear as a Dragon Grimm appeared. He then sucked it into his person before gaining shadow wings and a tail as his shadow returned to normal. "Come on! Fight against my darkness armor!"

"I think these two will for me!" he called before Jaune and Cinder rose up, both glowing with Cinder wearing Salem's robe and Jaune in demonic looking armor.

"Oh, what world are you?" He chuckled while using his scan ability to see their stats and power as well as putting them in his portal list.

"They're from a world where they became an item and took over the Grimm and all of Vale. Go get him!" called Yui before Jaune lunged with a black blade and Cinder sent several purple fireballs at Vanitus.

"REFLEGA!" He yelled as a massive glass shield covered him as the attacks repelled and caused damages to the two. "Darkness is powerful, but I walk the path of the gray!"

They hissed in pain while the burns slowly healed while Yui popped up from a portal behind Vanitus and put him in a chokehold.

"Gah!" He groaned before summoning three portals as Naruto, with Kaguya's horns and robes, Ruby, with the Reverse Flash's uniform, and Ichigo, with the Espada's uniform and a _01_ tattoo on his face, appeared.

"Huh? Where am I?" blinked Ruby.

"Where's Fu?"

"And Nel?"

"Gah...meet Reverse Ruby, the hero of Vale with the villains power and Blake's heart, Hollow Ichigo, the king of all Espada after killing everyone in hell, and Kaguya Uzumaki, the son of the rabbit goddess and emperor of the new moon village." Vanitus smirked. "And they are going to help out."

"Oh yeah? Jaune! Cinder! Kill them!" ordered Yui while using a german suplex on Vanitus.

The two nodded before Ruby punched Cinder in the face and zipped around her as Naruto sent gravity blasts at Jaune.

"Cero!" Ichigo said before sending orange blasts at Yui, releasing Vanitus in the process.

"Thanks!" He grinned before attacking Yui with fireballs. "FIREGA!"

"Gah!" he roared out in pain before the shoulder guards glowed and the lion heads stretched out and bit into Ichigo's neck and waist. "Bad strawberry!"

Vanitus noticed this before replacing Ichigo with a new figure, a very giant Weiss with draconian features and covered in thick gold scales. "Don't you mean bad Smaug descendant Weiss?"

She growled before raising her foot and slammed it on Yui.

"Ok….that one….hurt." groaned Yui before using his shadow powers to slip out and opened another portal before jumping in. "Catch me if you can!"

Vanitus frowned before sending all the fighters back to their home worlds before causing his claw to extend as it latched onto Yui and was sent through the portal.

-Somewhere in the vast omniverse-

"So you took my words to heart, perfect!" laughed Yui.

"Not until I turn you into a heartless!" Vanitus growled before blasting him with light. "LUMINOS REX!"

Yui stretched him out into a hole to avoid it before they landed and made a crater in the middle of a courtyard before his arm stretched out and wrapped around Vanitus' throat and hurled him into a nearby building.

CRASH!

He groaned before shaking his head. "Where are we Mallery?"

"Oi! What are you doing here?" asked a voice as Seras walked over, but in a suit with a cold look in her eyes.

"Trying to win a fight." He said. "And I might need your help since he's trying to kill me and anyone around him. And judging from the uniform I think the Hellsing organization might not like that, Miss Sera Hellsing."

"So you do know me." she frowned while Walter walked over and handed her a flask which she took a guzzle from. "You expect me to believe that-"

"HELLO!" called Yui bursting from the ground and grabbed Vanitus before dragging him under.

"GAH!" He cried out before a portal appeared sending them back up as another one caused a Seras, with Alucard's Zero form armor on, to appear. "You are so dead dark one!"

"What the?!"

"Suck him dry Seras Dracul!"

"No suck him dry! He insulted your people!"

"No I didn't! I call them perfect!"

Both Seras looked confused at that before Vanitus bashed his keyblade on Yui's face.

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot. "Really? You're using a sword as a bat? That's like using a toaster as a pool!"

"It's effective." He said before his claw grabbed him and squeezed tightly. "Desist or I might have to use more drastic powers on you."

"I got a better idea, say hi to Walter for me." he smirked before forming a new portal as a young Walter landed out, but in a nazi uniform with a scowl. "There he is Walter, your family's murderer!"

He growled before charging at him, only to get slapped away by the vampire queen.

"Pathetic Nazi scum."

"Oh you wanna get involved? Ok then!" Yui's arms produced string that wrapped around their bodies which stiffened up. "Dance my puppets! Dance the dance of death for Vanitus!"

ZUMP!

"Look up."

He did before getting squashed by a massive whale the size of a cruise ship.

"Monstro, perfect squashing attack." he remarked before seeing said whale blink and cry out before the two Seras burst from the side and lunged at him with their swords and their eyes glowing red. "Oh shit!" He jumped into a portal before Maka, with large bandages and a dark blue skin color, appeared and attacked the girls.

"He he, time to eat!"

They roared before tearing her to pieces while Yui flew up while moving his hands as the two girls ran at Vanitus from two directions. Only to find that something was going on as they started to see Nazi's everywhere.

Vanitus smirked knowing that Kishin Maka's madness affected them greatly as he sent everyone that was summoned back home and healed up. "Nice try, but I know how to counter that move."

"Oh yeah? Well what about this!" Yui reached up and literally pulled the next scene down which showed them in a forest.

"Ow!" He groaned while shaking his head. "That hurt! And that wasn't as bad as some commenters with their alternative names." He looked at the screen. "To that person, please stop it's kind of annoying."

"Eh, what's up doc?"

He turned around but couldn't find anything. "Ok did you place me in Wonderland?"

"He's right behind you." he deadpanned.

Vanitus turned before getting hit in the face. "Ow!"

"I was paid in advance for that." remarked Bugs Bunny munching on his carrot. "The big scary shadowy guy made that clear."

"Then meet someone who hates you." He frowned before summoning the AVGN. "Oh Angry Video Game Nerd, look who's here~"

"YOU!" he yelled before tackling the rabbit and started punching him. "This is for those god damn monkey fucking horrible video games you mother fucking bunny!"

"OW! Cool it doc!"

Vanitus chuckled at that before having to dodge a shadow blast from the front with his blade.

"You dare do that to a comedy genius? Oh somebody gonna get hurt real bad." spoke Yui before forming a bigger portal as Luffy and his crew walked out, but in the marine uniforms.

"Let me guess, navy rules the world and freedom is extinct?"

"No, just different ways on them getting signed up." he replied. "Yo! That dude over there is planning to assassinate Admiral Garp!"

"Who's Garp?" Vanitus asked before dodging a punch to the face. "Hey!"

"No one's gonna hurt gramps!" spoke Luffy while Sanji and Zoro lunged at Vanitus.

He sighed before summoning Shirou and Tiamat. "Oh Tiamat! They want to kill your mate and eat his flesh!"

"WHAT?!" She roared before growing to the size of five mountains stacked on top of each other. "I SHALL KILL THEM ALL!"

"Oh I call foul on that!" called Yui before a chicken appeared in his hands. "Hey look a foul."

Cue Vanitus summoning Yang, but was wearing Harley Quinn's outfit. "Hey Yang, this guy is trying to steal mista J!"

"Oh yeah? Bad move bub!" she called out before getting a pie to the face by a laughing Yui. She growled before punching him with gauntlets with Jaunes' face, but was more evil clown like.

PUNCH!

Yui reeled back while Sanji looked at Tiamat with hearts in his eyes.

"So hot!" He said before getting hit by a twisted sword by Shirou's bow, but this Shirou was more like a mix of Yui and Omni in terms of cloak design.

"Stay away from that girl perv!"

He groaned. "And who the hell are you!"

"Shirou Gregory Gray, adopted son of Omni and Yui. And I'm going to kick your ass perv!" He yelled before charging at him with a portal gun blade.

Vanitus smirked at that before blocking a fist with his keyblade and started to bombard the marines with water blasts. "Waterga!"

They scattered with Zoro having Franky toss him up with all three blades reeled back.

He noticed it before creating a portal as a woman with two swords and a eyepatch appeared. "Go Zoro's first love! Kick that guy's ass!"

She nodded before her legs turned into a top as she spun around with her arms outstretched. "ONI SLAYER!"

CLING!

"Kuina?!"

"Zoro? Why aren't you dead?!"

"I should be asking you that!"

"Oh go make out you two love birds!" Both Vanitus and Yui said at once.

"Shi shi shi." Luffy laughed before getting hit by a female version of himself, but had Amazon attire and a king cobra on her D chest. "Hey!"

"Bow before Queen Floria." She said before doing a Boa Handcock like gesture. "Or face my wrath marine scum!"

"Right, marines are the pirates of her universe. Right."

"Come on Luffy! Bang yourself!" called Yui. "You haven't done it with Nami, or Robin, or Boa, or….this time will be different!"

"Don't forget Vivi." Pointed out Vanitus. "She has the hots for him."

"Wait what?!" Luffy said in shock. "Vivi likes me?!"

"Yes she-"

PUNCH!

Vanitus flew into a tree while feeling that attack. "Ow…."

"Ha! That's what you get for being distracted by pairings!" laughed Yui before seeing a female Law drop out from a portal. "Helloooo nurse!"

"..."

"She's mute." Vanitus groaned while getting up. "And hates men and women and anything that breathes or moves."

"Damn it!" he cursed before making three portals that dropped three Eds out. One with regular limbs and circles on his hands, one with a black coat and scar on his face, and one with Wrath's eye. "Hey boys, that guy over there just called you all smaller than a puppy!"

"WHAT?!"

He paled before making a portal which sucked everyone back to their home dimension before jumping in it. "NOPE!" 'I don't need to be killed by god killer class heroes!'

Yui growled before getting grabbed by the clawed hand and was tossed into a city with large buildings and a statue of Superman in the center of it. "Ooh, Metropolis."

"Yes, but not the one you know." Spoke a voice from behind him. "Get out or I'll kill you."

He turned and saw a very dark looking Superman with a serious face on him. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Who doesn't." He frowned. "And if you're not with the Regime then I have to kill you to prevent the peace from breaking."

Yui looked confused. "Regime?"

PUNCH!

"GOT YOU YUI!" Vanitus yelled out while punching him with a building. "TASTE WAYNE TOWER!"

He flew back and crashed into the harbor before picking a ship up and chucked it at him.

"AHHH!"

ZAP!

Vanitus saw the ship blow up by two rays of heat. "Oh shit! Yui! We have to get FAR AWAY FROM HIM!"

"What? Him? He's just an edgy Superman, I got this." he started coughing before hitting his chest and hacked up a chunk of kryptonite. "Ta da!"

Which was blasted away along with Yui's arm.

"HE'S MENTALLY UNSTABLE AND WILL KILL US!"

"Wait how?!"

"He killed the Joker after said clown killed Lois, his unborn child AND everyone in this city! AND THAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO!"

"And?" he asked while his arm grew back. "In case you keep forgetting, but….we. Can. Do. ANYTHING."

"Not really." Superman said before freezing him. "You're next scum."

Vanitus frowned before summoning a ten headed Godzilla. "I don't think so, Yamazilla! Kill him!"

" **GRA!** "

Superman flew up and started punching heads back while Yui broke out and frowled.

"Oh? So mister black wants to play? Then I'll play!" he clapped his hands before a spiral shot at Superman before opening up and wrapped him up in a kryptonite fused net that also sent a few hundred volts of electricity through him.

"GAH!"

Vanitus grinned before sending Yui into another world with a Ben with a lab suit fighting an army of Daleks.

"Exterminate!"

"Not today or any day!" Ben said before seeing the two. "Oh no, not these two again, or was it before?"

"Hi Paradox Ben!" Vanitus waved before punching Yui into a Dalek.

"Ow! Thanks for breaking my fall." he spoke before picking it up and hurled it at Vanitus while firing a ki blast as well.

"EXTERMINATE!" It yelled before getting absorbed into him as he gained the armor and traits of a Dalek.

"Initiate time barrier." He said while a barrier appeared over him and caused the ki blast to dissipate. "Exterminate non Dalek!"

"Oh give me a break." he reached over and grabbed Paradox Ben. "Ben Missile!" before hurling him at Vanitus.

"Hey!" He said before disappearing in a flash of black light, causing both Vanitus and Yui to reappear in a world of Dinosaurs.

"Dinosaurs? This is gonna be cliche."

He shrugged before a dinosaur with a humanoid appearance and looking like a T-Rex girl walked by. "Oh fuck not this world again!"

"MATE! THERE YOU ARE!"

"AHHHHH!" he screamed before running away as she chased after.

"Aw, looks like she missed her hubby."

Cue a Spinosaurus girl chasing after Yui. "NO MY MATE! KILL EVIL ONE!"

(One minute of chasing later)

Yui hid in the water while the dino girl above looked around.

"Where is he?" She frowned before Vanitus jumped on her and took control of her. "Eat Mallery. Eat Mallery."

'Oh so it's gonna be like that huh?' he thought before speaking with his mind through the water. 'Hey! If there's any dino girls down here who are hungry, there's an all you can eat buffet on land!'

Cue a large Mosasaurus girl appearing and started to charge towards the Spinosaurus. She leaped up and opened her mouth towards the two.

"SHIT!" Both said before Vanitus spirited them away into the Akame Ga Kill universe, right on top of Honest as he was fighting Leone.

"GAH!"

"Honestly, I don't pity him."

Yui appeared and looked around before letting out a dark chuckle. "Oh you shouldn't have come here Vanny."

"Why? I came here before."

"Because of her!" he pointed where Esdeath was before waving his hands and fired out a red beam that hit her. "Did you think Esdeath was bad? Well say hello to ULTRA Esdeath!"

She groaned before getting taller and taller as her features became demonic.

"Two can play that game!" Vanitus said before hitting Leone with a light from his keyblade which caused her to become giant and very cat girl like. "Meet OMEGA Leone!"

"Oh yeah? Yo Esdeath! That dude over there fucked Tatsumi before you!"

"DIE!"

"Hey wait! I didn't do that!" He yelled before pointing at Yui. "That was his work, I'm not that kind of guy! Plus he fucked HIM in the anus!"

That got her attention as Leone tackled Esdeath.

"He's mine you slut!"

"I'll turn you into a new rug! Me and my Tatsumi will even conceive our children on you!"

"Same with you miss fat chair!" She growled before they started to duke it out as Vanitus took Honest's gun and shot at Yui's eye.

Said deity replaced it with nothing as the shot went through before his eye went back into place. "Ha! Neh neh!"

Only to get shot by the Nostalgia Critic's gun.

"DIE YOU SHITTY EXCUSE OF A DEVIL!"

"Hey! I'm not devil! I'm a writer!" he declared before making a book and started writing in it. "And then the critic blew up."

Boom.

And a bowl of popcorn appeared in an explosion.

"Ha! I'm already aware of my character you fuckward!"

Vanitus smirked before shooting the book out of Yui's hands and fired hell fire at him.

He quickly opened a portal that shot a torrent of water out which turned the flames into steam.

"I think we need to leave NOW!" He yelled before tackling Yui into a portal as they landed on a Dragon Grimm. 'Good thing I fixed everything before I left.'

" **ROAR!** "

"Good idea, you may wanna hang on." smirked Yui before grabbing Vanitus' wrists as chains appeared onto the Dragon before he made his hand into a blade and sliced the Grimm's head off.

"Hey!" He yelled as the creature vanished into the darkness. "SHIT!"

"Bye~" he waved as Vanitus started falling while he made an anvil and dropped it down on him. "Tell me if you hit the bottom!"

SPLAT!

He chuckled at this before getting hit by the same anvil from before as Vanitus did a Kamen Rider Kick on him.

"RIDER KICK!"

CRASH!

He smirked before starting to walk away from the massive crater he made. "Weak." that's when he started feeling the ground shake hard. "Huh? What the?"

"WEAK!?"

He turned and saw a pissed off Yui. 'Fucking hell.'

"Weak am I? Well you shouldn't have said that. Cause now, I'm gonna drive you to MADNESS!" he laughed with thunder booming in the distance.

Vanitus frowned before causing the world to vanish as they appeared in a barren desert. "Then come, let us see this madness Mallery."

He laughed before snapping his fingers, but nothing happened.

"This world is unconnected to all others. Your powers are gone now." He said while taking a stance. "But that also means I'm in the same boat, portal wise that is."

"Good, cause then I couldn't do this!" he thrusted his hands forward before firing a single ki blast.

SLAP!

Which was sent flying to Vanitus' left with one strike. "Fool."

Yui smirked before the blast turned around and split into three blasts that headed back to Vanitus.

He then looked like he got hit but appeared behind Yui and slashed him as the second Vanitus became an after image. "Learned that trick from a person with my name." he then blasted him away with a blast of darkness. "DARKGA!"

Yui flew through the air before crashing into the ground and making a deep hole.

"Submit." He frowned while blocking the attack with his blade.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you from down this hole!"

Vanitus thrusted the blade into the ground as an earthquake rocked the area. "EARTHGA!"

All went silent as the shaking slowed down.

"Foolish being." He said while causing a ball of light to envelop the hole. "Turn to the light, LIGHTGA!"

It stayed silent.

Vanitus frowned while walking away. 'And my other self didn't come out. That's-' he was cut off from hearing an odd sound before the sand beneath him shifted and he found an odd mouth rising up and closing around him.

CHOMP!

"Ha!" laughed Yui popping his head out. "Did you say something? I can't hear you from inside the belly of a hungry graboid!"

"You're dead." He said from inside as the Graboid was absorbed into him. "Dead, I tell you, DEAD!"

Yui then saw Vanitus getting ready to eat him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" He said before attempting to eat him again.

"You know all the weird stuff I'm into, right?"

He grimaced before turning back. "Oh right, you are gross sometimes."

"Ok, time out!" he boomed.

"What now?" Vanitus frowned while very anxious to finish the fight before his other personality sprang up again.

"I just realized, at this point we could keep going on and on and on and on and on and…" he trailed off like a broken record.

' **Vanitus. Let me lose.** '

'No way Sutinav! I'm not going to this day or any other day!'

' **Just one time, I'll eat him for you.** '

Yui tapped his head and shook it. "Anyways, if we use our full powers there will be no end, what we need…..are limits!"

"I've been doing that for centuries." He said while struggling to keep in control.

"So you'd sooner go wild with no end in sight?"

"Right now I'm about to **eat your SoUl!** "

"Oh, that's not good, is it?"

Vanitus smirked, the people vanished into a green portal as he started to bring a dark void into the world with him being cocooned in a mass of pure negative light.

"Hmmm, what would Doctor Who do in a situation like this?"

The void then vanished as a gigantic mass of various creatures, both living and dead, good and evil, organic and inorganic, appeared as a massive body slowly formed from the top.

" **Ah Ah Ah!** " Laughed the figure as it was an inhuman creature with green eyes, massive torpedo like teeth, a bone like body with its ribs forming tentacles of pure energy, with massive claws with dragon heads on each finger tip, and a massive pair of wings with pure black energy acting as feathers, sprung out of the mass. " **I aM bAcK! sUtInAv Is FrEe!** "

"...ever considered moisturizer for that face?"

" **DiE!** " He roared as massive green portals appeared and caused dark monstrosities of bone and energy to strike at Yui, eating everything in its path like it was cheese.

"YEOW!" he cried out feeling his flesh get eaten away before quickly exploding into confetti.

" **SuFfEr!** " He roared as his flesh erupted as various heroes and villains appeared, each one with black eyes and tainted colors. " **KiLl HiM!** "

The confetti reformed into Yui before he pulled a large scroll out from the ground and laughed. "You know, summoning an army was a big BIG mistake."

The army charged at him while being lead by a Ruby with the taint of the mad void god.

Yui unfurled the scroll which stretched out and tore part of his arm off and tossed blood across it before going through hand signs quickly and slammed them on the scroll just as Ruby swung her scythe. "UNIVERSAL SUMMONING JUTSU!"

POOF!

And from the cloud came every character in the canon and fandom universes.

One such was a Ruby with Cinder's clothes who blocked the scythe and kicked her off while the others charged and it literally became a giant dust cloud from the onslaught.

" **KiLl ThEm!** " Sutinav roared while the army of taint kept on attacking for their master/warden/killer.

"You like going Hulk? Well so do I!" yelled Yui before growing in size and roared while growing brown fur over his body as a long tail that was a black cobra grew with two large heads on his shoulders as all of them slowly gained muzzles, their eyes became red, and two gargoyle wings popped out from his back while a large maw opened up on his stomach.

" **I sHaLl FeAsT oN yOuR sOuL!** "

" **GRAAAA!** "

Both charged at each other as Sutinav started to use his tentacles to strike the monster with its jaws. Yui though roared and started biting into them while his snake tail lashed out towards his head.

Sutinav grabbed it before ripping it apart and ate it whole. But that's when he roared out in pain feeling the heads bite into his shoulder while the claws dug into his chest. " **GrA!** "

Yui swung his free claw into Sutinav's side over and over while trying to tear his flesh off.

But each time it regenerated as it started to absorb Yui's legs. " **BeCoMe My FlEsH!** "

'Ha! CALLED IT!' he thought before his eyes glowed and his free claw reached in and grabbed one of his hearts.

" **GrA!** " He cried out before the heart was ripped out of him.

" **YUM!** " Yui called before his left head chomped into it. Only for the heart to burst out of his stomach and returned to the main body.

' _No….must stop….myself…._ ' Vanitus thought while using his mind to communicate with Yui. ' _Knock him out! That's the only way I lost the first time!_ '

'Eat you? I'm trying!'

' _I said knock him out! Knock. Him. OUT!_ '

" **YoU sHaLl NeVeR sToP mE vOiDlInG!** "

'Oh! I know!' Yui regrew his cobra tail which wrapped around the head and started glowing green. 'You wanna get knocked out? Then have a dose of EVERY SINGLE FETISH IN MY MIND!'

' _AHHHH!_ '

" **AhAhAhAh!** " He roared in pain as the tainted army started to slowly turn into mud and returned to Sutinav's convulsing body.

Yui pulled himself out and grabbed Sutinav's head while pouring even more images into his head.

" **AhAh!** " He screamed was he stated to crack as light and darkness started to shoot out of him and caused the army to vanish back to their own worlds in the process. " **AhAhAh!** "

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

Yui fell back from the explosion and groaned as his own body started to shrink back to normal. The world around him changed as he returned to the realm outside the omniverse as Sutinav slowly changed back to Vanitus, which then gained two black and white chains that wrapped around his heart as Omni appeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Ugh…"

"Five more minutes mom…."

(Ten hours later)

Omni groaned while slowly waking up. "Ugh, damn him. I really didn't need that." 'Must get brain bleach!'

"Come on Rangiku…..move your leg…."

He looked and saw Yui still knocked out. 'I think this is a tie. But I'll just leave him here for now until I finish my next world.' he then walked away while not noticing Yui pantsed him.

Said deity snickered while sleeping on his side. 'Heh.'

(Two minutes later)

"AHHHHHH YUI!"


	69. Chapter 69

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 69

What if we got to see the fears of everyone?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

A man with glasses, short brown hair, and wearing a long white coat whistled while getting off the airbus. His name was Ichabod and he was the school's psychiatrist, and ex hunter with a fascination in human emotions. And today he had a long work day for him. He carried a small suitcase and walked up towards the school.

'I hope I don't get an anger management case, those always annoy me.' He thought while heading into the school. 'And I really hope there isn't some psycho in the making, I don't need another one of those.' As he headed to his office he saw a massive line of students waiting in the hallway. 'Oh sweet mother of Dust!'

"Oh hey mister Ichabod." Smiled Ruby. "What's up?"

"Miss Rose, how are you?"

"Oh just waiting for your help. But don't tell Yang."

"Heard that." Yang said while in the front of the line.

"Well don't worry, I'll get through everyone here." 'Even though I just got here and haven't had my coffee.'

"Coffee?" Asked Nora while holding a cup of Joe. "It's fresh."

"Nora!" Ren frowned.

"Aw, but I'm thirsty."

"None for you." spoke Ichabod taking it and sipping it. "Ah, Ozpin said no caffeine for you."

She grumbled at that. 'Stupid rule.'

(Case one)

"So miss Xiao Long, what are you in for today?"

"Well I keep having these….off dreams, and the others think I should talk to you about them."

He wrote that down on a clipboard. "And these dreams, can you explain them?"

"It's always the same, I get trapped by white stuff and when I get out I see….." she shivered. "A giant spider!"

"Uh, and what did the spider look like?"

"...i-it looked like me!"

"Mmm." he jotted it down. "And anything else?"

"Just me….laying eggs." Yang shivered. "It's so gross!"

"What you are suffering from is a case of Arachnophobia. Tell me, did you get bitten by a spider as a child or had an incident involving spiders?"

"No, I don't recall anything like that."

He nodded. "Well I think you should attempt to either face your phobia or talk to someone else that might understand your plight."

"Face a spider? No way! I'd sooner squash them."

Ichabod nodded. "Then I suggest you go to room 545 and wait. There might be others with similar phobias that might want to chat." 'And because it helps decrease my workload.'

"If you say so."

(Case two)

"So miss Schnee, what is the matter with you today?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't be in here if you aren't ok."

Weiss frowned. "This is coincidental right?"

"Of course, it's all coincidental miss Schnee." He said with a nod.

She sighed. "Fine, so maybe I...have a fear of…." she trailed off in a whisper.

"What? Could you speak up a little?"

"Eees…."

"Huh?"

"Bees."

"Oh. Melissophobia, I see, but how bad is your phobia?"

"I can't stand even a picture of one."

'Wow, never had one with that severe of a phobia before.'

"I mean just seeing their legs, the buzzing, those stingers, ugh!" she shuddered. "I don't even have any honey, I don't trust those disgusting things."

"Maybe I could suggest going to room 545 and wait? There are several students that will be attending and they might help with this condition and maybe you can help them as well?"

"Fine." she sighed before leaving. 'Not like that'll happen.'

(Case three)

"So mister Black, why are you here today?"

"Look, I'm just here because Emerald told me to."

'Ah, so his girlfriend told him, makes sense.' "Then why did you choose to follow Sustrai's word?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Or because you are fixated on her." Ichabod chuckled.

"Are we gonna talk about my personal life or can I go?"

He nodded. "Then what do you need?"

Mercury took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of ghosts."

"...so it's a case of Phasmophobia?"

"Huh?"

"The fear of ghosts and spirits."

"Yeah, I mean….people think they're not real, but it freaks me out cause have you heard what they can do? They can go through walls, take over a body, and can even be in the same room without you knowing, it's freaky!"

He wrote that down. "Did a tragedy occur that caused the phobia to be created? That's common with this fear."

He paled. 'I can't tell him that!'

"Don't worry mister Black, nothing in this room will be mentioned to another living soul."

"...I killed my dad with a fork."

"Oh…..well perhaps this fear is you worried about him coming back." 'Future serial killer, make a note of that later.'

"Or I'm just nuts."

"Well if you need more help just go to room 545. Other students will be there to help with talking about their fears."

"Whatever."

(Case four)

"Why hello miss Adel, how are you today?"

"Could be better, I was gonna go and order some new threads online, but I got dragged here first."

"Well that's what everyone says." He said before looking her over. "So what's troubling you?"

"Well just the other day Velvet showed me a dress from before the Great War and well….."

"Yes go on."

She covered her mouth and turned green. "I thought I was gonna puke."

"How so?"

"It was horrible!" She groaned. "It was so….poofy and old and….ugh."

"Mmmm, from what I can tell you have a new fear, a subclass of Neophobia, the fear of new things. I think Veterisphobia would be the right term for it." 'I might get a peace prize for that one.'

"Vet-what?"

"Fear of old ideas and trends."

"Oh, makes sense. I mean just seeing one of those dresses….oh Dust I can't believe they use to wear those."

"And your mother might have worn it."

"Ugh."

"Well just go to room 545 and maybe the students there might help you out. Without puking on the floor."

(Case five)

"Mister Lie? Why are you covered in hickeys?"

"Nora."

"Ah." Ichabod nodded. "But why are you here today, besides romantic advice."

"Nora said I needed to come here, which is ridiculous cause out of us all, I'm the least one to have problems."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well then you won't have a problem reading this book." He said while accidentally giving him a bra magazine catalogue.

"AH!" he jumped while tossing it to the side.

"What was that mister Lie?" 'Knew it.'

"Uh, I mean, ah already read that." he spoke. "Nothing much going on in it really."

"...you have a fear of bras don't you?" He said bluntly. 'That's another one for the books.'

"That's crazy, who'd get scared over those?"

"Oh is that miss Valkyrie with nothing but a bra on?" He pointed to the door behind Ren. "How indecent of he-"

"AH!" he jumped behind the couch. "Nora! Cover yourself!"

Ichabod wrote that down. "I recommend going to room 545 to talk about this. And no sneaking out."

"...fine."

(Case six)

"Miss Belladonna, my favorite student. How are you today?" He smiled while Blake rested on the couch.

"Alright, but I don't get why Ruby thinks we should be here. I mean, all of us have been fine for months."

"Physical yes, but not mentally." He said while taking some notes. "Now what seems to be troubling you today? Is it the fact that you have a tragic past or a hunger for revenge?" 'Like many before you.'

"No, just a little miffed cause I was in the middle of a good book."

"What was it about?"

"About a man with two souls."

"Ah Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, good choice. But," he took a look at her dress and saw little pieces of cat food on her. "Why do you have cat food crumbs on you?"

"HISSS!" Blake hissed while standing on edge like a scared cat.

"Is there something else you'd like to admit?"

"Hiss." She said before frowning. "Fine, I fear cat food ok."

'Three strikes on the new fears today, I'm on a roll.' "And why are you afraid of cat food? You don't eat it right?"

"Because it's racist!"

"...huh?"

"Just cause I'm part cat doesn't make me like a house trained one! I get it's for pet cats, but it just….it's just weird!"

"So you can eat it right?"

"No, it made me puke as a child."

'Makes a lot of sense.' "Recommendation, go to room 545 and talk to the other students about this. They wouldn't judge on that fear."

"Fine."

(Case seven)

"So miss Niko, why are you here today. Is it to talk about your inability to speak to mister Arc in a romantic fashion?"

She blushed and just shook her head.

"Oh then is it about something from your public days?"

"No, it's more….embarrassing then that."

"You can tell me, I won't laugh."

Pyrrha looked away before saying. "I'm….well it's silly but….I'm….scared of….." she sighed deeply. "Chickens."

"Chickens?"

"Yes, chickens. Like anything related to them makes me scared and go into a rampage of fear and broken bones."

"And this came into being how?"

"Well my family were chicken farmers and I kind of tried to play with one but I broke their eggs with my butt accidently and….." she shivered. "They attacked me."

"...you're afraid of chickens miss Niko?"

"Yes."

"And just how would you feel if I were to bring my pet chicken Katrina in the room the next time we meet?" 'Another new one for the books.'

Pyrrha paled and curled into a ball. "Please, anything but that!"

"Sorry, but I assure you she's not dangerous."

"Like I believe you!"

'Stress and Katrina, not a good idea.' "Go to room 545, please."

"Are there any chickens there?"

"No, just students. Unless they wear a chicken costume, which they will be not."

(Case eight)

"Miss Valkerie, are you trying to drink my coffee again?"

"No." she said while taking a sip of the coffee. She twitched before bouncing off the walls crying out in joy before sitting back down. "See? I'm fine."

He sweatdropped at that. "So nothing at all?"

"Nope."

He nodded before his Scroll got a email, which had the ringtone of a male goat. "Oh what now-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He blinked and cleared his throat. "Uh, is it Scrolls that bother you?"

"No no no!" She backed away. "It's the billys!"

"The what?"

"The billys! The beardos! The can eaters!"

"...you mean goats right?"

"Ahhhh! Don't say their name!"

"Goats."

"Ahhh!"

"Um anyway." Ichabod wrote in his clipboard. "Just why are you afraid of them?"

"They….." she gulped. "Broke my head with their evil horns!"

"And why did they do it?"

"Well….I pulled their beards."

"Sounds like they were justified."

"Well they also ate some of my clothes too!"

"Also justified if the goats were hungry."

"THEY'RE EVIL PERVERTED GOATS THAT CAME FROM GRIMM HELL!"

He wiped the spit off his face. "Then I recommend going to room 545. Mister Lie is also there."

"Oh thank Dust! Ren can help me relax."

'And stop your baaad behavior.'

(Case nine)

"Ok miss Scarlatina, you came here for advice on standing up to mister Winchester again?"

"Um no, not this time mister Ichabod."

"Oh? Then what can I ask is the problem?"

"I well….have a strange fear that I need help conquering."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"The….fear of fish."

"Ah Ichthyophobia, that might explain it."

"And I've had it for two years now, ever since some students attacked me with a still frozen fish."

"Well it can't be all that bad."

"It was a swordfish." She frowned before covering her eye. "And I can say for sure my eyes didn't need the fins attached to my retinas."

"I recommend trying to talk to others about this. Room 545 is the perfect place for that."

"But I just got here."

"It was a recommendation, you don't have to go."

"True, but I have to admit, the fish phobia kind of got out of hand yesterday."

"How so?"

Velvet gulped. "I...I punched a guy in the face, b-but he was just talking about….oh why me?!"

"It's alright, just head to the room if you feel like it."

"Yes sir."

(Case ten)

"So this is your first time here miss Fall."

"That's correct."

"And you're here because you have a fear or problem?" 'Hopefully it's not the fear of cheese.'

"No, I just came because my friends dragged me here."

"I see." He said before looking at his Scroll, which had a clown on the back. "Then you can-"

"AHHHHH!" she screamed while tossing a dagger that pinned his Scroll to the wall.

He paled before calming himself. "Let me guess, Coulrophobia right?" 'That was a new one!'

"What?"

"Fear of clowns, any clown to be exact."

She nodded.

"And you acquired this phobia how?"

"I-I saw them when I was a child, so many around, too much laughter, and those horns!"

"Horns?"

"Those small horns they carry and blow around like it's entertaining!"

"Oh, and what happened then?"

"I-I….castrated them." She shivered while reliving the event in her mind.

Ichabod shivered at that. 'And she said she was a child?! Serial killer in the works! I wouldn't be surprised if she was doing it in the shadows!'

"B-But I'm f-fine n-n-n-now."

"You don't sound like it miss Fall." He said. "So I recommend going to room 545, it might help."

(Case eleven)

"Mister Arc? Why are you wearing a suit of pillow armor?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"For protection."

"From what exactly?"

"Cockroaches and pink elephants!"

"..." 'WHAT?!'

Jaune looked around while shaking like a leaf.

"Care to….repeat that mister Arc?"

"Gross tiny bugs that can get in anywhere! And who could forget the soulless eyes of those pink elephants who will dance on your grave!"

"...go to room 545. Now."

"But-"

"I insist." 'No need to learn about this crazy phobia!'

"But I was going to tell you how my sisters would make me watch those movies about the elephants and put those evil cockroaches on my face at night!"

"Get to the room!"

(Case twelve)

"So miss Sustrai, your spouse came by and talked about you. He really praised you for some reason." Ichabod said with a hint of lies in his tongue.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, especially when he was texting on his Scroll. But enough about his apparent affection for you, I believe that you came here for a reason, am I right?"

"Bingo, look I have a problem."

"That you killed someone?" He joked.

"No." she replied without hesitation. "It's something else, something I don't really like myself."

"Oh? And that is?"

"Shadow People."

"...huh?"

"I'm afraid of Shadow People!"

"...again huh?"

"You know! Those people made out of shadow that are said to hide in the dark and creep up on you when you sleep?"

"Still don't know what you're talking about."

"The people that kill you!" Emerald shivered while looking around. "The ones that tried to eat me when I was seven!"

"...uh, oh yes! I understand." 'Not really.'

"Then you know they eat your toes and try to rape you while laughing at you." She said while starting to sound a little crazy with fear and paranoia. "Oh god! I can still hear them now!"

"Miss Sustrai, calm down." Ichabod frowned. "If you're scared like this all the time then you have to go to room 545 immediately."

"But what if that's where they're hiding?"

"They won't when your spouse is there, which he is." He said with a slight smile. "He won't let you down."

"O-Ok."

(Case thirteen)

"So mister Alistair, you're here because of your vow of silence?"

He nodded.

"And it's not because of a fear?"

'No.'

"Can you write it down please?" He said while giving him a piece of paper with a fox on it. "Here, you can write on this."

Fox took it and slowly jotted something down.

Ichabod looked at it and saw the words, _AH!_ , on the paper along with an explanation of why he wrote that down. "Oh, so you're afraid of foxes and apparently your name as well."

He nodded.

"And it came into being when your mother tried to make you pet the family fox and got bitten."

He nodded.

"And you also nearly lost your hand due to the fox having rabies right?"

He gave another nod.

"All I have to say is this, you're lucky that miss Scarlatina likes you for you, instead of your fear of yourself."

He blushed a little.

"Go to room 545."

Fox nodded.

(Case Fourteen)

"Mister Daichi, how are you today?"

"Very good Mr. Ichabod."

"That's good, but why are you here?"

"Well because I have a….slight phobia that has been ruining my inner peace for years."

"And that would be?"

"...cow milk." He blushed. "I know it's strange but I can't stand it without acting like a Beowolf in a glass factory."

"Uh huh, and where did this come from?"

"My father gave me spoiled milk as a baby."

"And?"

"I nearly died."

"...head to room 545, it might help."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as your affection towards miss Adel."

He blushed crimson as his 'secret' crush was exposed.

(Case fifteen)

Ruby looked around while eating a cookie.

"Miss Rose, don't eat on the couch."

"Sorry doc."

Ichabod sighed. "So how are you today?"

"Oh fine, just wishing Yang didn't try and pair me up with some crazy people online, it's kind of annoying."

"Agreed, and off the record, that happened to me but I got hitched to a woman from Vacuo, she's kind of...unusual." 'Especially with her fascination with taking her head off, crazy ex huntress.'

"So does this mean I just gotta answer some questions?"

"Yes, so are you afraid of anything?"

She gulped. "J-Just mice."

"So it's Musophobia?"

"What?"

"The fear of mice and or rats."

"Then yeah."

Ichabod wrote that down. "And how did this start?"

"Um…..no idea." She admitted. "But I've had it since forever."

"And if you saw one, what would you do?"

"I don't know, why?"

He showed her a picture of a baby mouse. "Because I wanted to show you my son's new baby mouse, cute without the fur right?"

"Ok?"

He then showed her an adult mouse. "What about this one?"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Ruby screamed while jumping into the air and latched onto a light.

"Get down from there miss Rose!"

"Keep it away!"

"It's a picture."

"Don't care!"

He sighed while putting it away. "Go to room 545 and take care of that fear."

"No way! I'm not coming down!"

Creak….

"Oh no."

CRASH!

"Ow….."

'Ugh another thing to do today.'

(Case sixteen and seventeen)

Ichabod grumbled while cleaning the mess with a broom. 'Next time I'm installing a seat belt.'

Knock knock.

"Come in."

The door opened as Glynda and Ozpin walked in.

"Oh what brings you here?"

"We thought it might be helpful if we came by and talked about some of our….problems."

"That's what I've been doing all day." He said before putting the broom down. "So, what seems to be the problem miss Goodwitch, headmaster?"

"I'll go first." Glynda said. "And it's about a fear of mine."

"Is it the fear of children?"

"No, it's….the fear of the color green."

"...pardon?"

"I can't be in the same room as anything green without going into a mental breakdown."

"...again pardon?"

"She's afraid of green." Ozpin said. "And she hates my choice of clothing as a result."

"But what when you have Mr. Lie in your class?"

"I focus on his hair."

"...odd."

"Hey!"

"Just saying, but is it from a traumatic experience or from birth?"

"...well you see….."

"She saw her mother making out with a lover while wearing green." Ozpin spoke. "Caused her to find out her semblance at age eight."

"O-Ozpin!"

"Ooh, sorry to hear." Ichabod said with sympathy.

"I-It's fine, it's been years now."

"Still, maybe you should confront it later?"

"No." she replied without hesitation.

He shrugged before looking at Ozpin. "What about you? What do you fear most?" 'Please don't let it be the fear of cotton candy.'

"My fear is about losing my students."

"..."

"I just don't want to lose any of them…..again."

'Again? But the last time this happened was…...oh.' "Headmaster, my apologies for bring up memories from the Great War, it wasn't my intention."

"It's fine, I also get nervous around anything related to spiders."

"Just like miss Xiao Long, but how bad is this phobia?"

"I would crush it with an entire table."

"And….it's a small table?"

"No, about the size of a motorcycle."

Ichabod sweatdropped. "Um….I recommend heading to room 545."

"Very well."

As they left Ichabod looked around and opened a drawer as he pulled out a button. "Time to let the doctor of phobias work his magic."

(With the students and two teachers)

"So you're here Ruby?" Jaune said while looking around.

"Yeah, doc says this would help me."

"Same." He said while Emerald noticed the doors and windows were locked shut.

'What the?'

FHISSSSS!

A greenish black smoke came out of the vents as it started to cover the room like a thick fog.

"He he ha ha ha, who's a good little girl?" Spoke a voice in Cinder's ears. "You are! Ha ha ha!"

Her eyes widened while she shook. "No...it can't be."

"Baaaaa!" A goat called out while walking towards Nora.

"AHHHHHHH! KILLER RENNY EATING GOAT!" she screamed scrambling back while Glynda started to see the walls turn green.

"OH GOD!"

"SPIDERS!"

"SHADOW PEOPLE!"

"BRAS! BRAS EVERYWHERE!"

Ruby screamed in fear as the screen went black. "MICE! OH GOD WHY?!"

Weiss paled as she saw a swarm of bees flying at her. "AHHH!"

"Oh god! Get that dress away from me!"

"Chickens! Fucking chickens!"

"Mooo!" Spoke a cow while looking at the tall swordsman.

"AHHHH!"

"GET AWAY YOU FISH!"

(Ten minutes later)

The gas vanished as we find the entire room covered with a pale and bubbling menagerie of hunters and huntresses.

"S-Shadows…." Emerald spoke while twitching like crazy.

"G-Ghosts!"

"Chickens….oh Dust the chickens…"

"Cat food….."

"Oh fucking hell….the….the….the green! The green!"

The door opened as Ichabod walked in and saw the mess.

"Bloody crap, I forgot to adjust the fear gas to the minimum setting." 'Just great! Now they'll be scarred for life!'

Ruby curled up into a ball while rolling around. "Mice, mice everywhere!"

"Uh….baaaa?"

"AHHH!" Nora screamed while hugging Ren tight.

Ichabod sighed before saying. "I should have stayed with the bat."


	70. Chapter 70

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 70

What if Applejack found her folks?

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sweet Apple Acres)

"Over here Sweetie Belle!"

"Here you go!" called the unicorn tossing the ball with her magic. The three fillies were running around the house tossing the ball from one to another.

"This is fun!" called out Apple Bloom catching the ball and passed it back to Scootaloo.

"I know!" The pegasus said tossing it back to Sweetie Belle.

"Why have we never done this before?"

"Applejack keeps sayin' it's bad to play ball in the house. But ah don't know why." she shrugged before the ball was tossed her way. "Ah got it!" she said and jump only to miss it. "Ah don't got it."

The ball bounced off the wall and knocked a picture off. It fell down with a loud crash being heard as the glass broke off.

"Uh oh." the three spoke in unison.

"Girls! What was that!?"

"Nothin'!" called Apple Bloom just as they tried to block the frame as Applejack came down the stairs.

"You younguns hoursin' around down here?" she asked.

"No, we were just….playing marco polo?" Scootaloo said with her friends slapping their heads

"Oh really?" questioned Applejack, "Last time Ah checked we didn't have no indoor swimmin' pool, in the livin' room." she noticed something on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "What's that on the floor?"

"Uh…" The three tensed up and tried to think up an excuse.

"Apple Bloom."

She sighed. "We accidentally broke a picture frame playing with our ball." They moved aside and let the older girl see.

"Aw horsefeathers! See this is why we tell you not to play ball inside." she said and picked it up to see it was the picture of their mother and father. "Ma and Pa would be rollin' in their graves if they knew you were acting so childish."

"It was just an accident." muttered her sister with a frown.

"Look just... don't do it again." She said taking the picture out of the frame and put it under her hat. "Head on outside, Ah'm gonna try and find a new frame fer this and-" She was cut off by the door slamming open.

"APPLEJACK!" Pinkie cried.

"WAH!" she jumped and held her chest while Pinkie ran upstairs. "Pinkie! What in tarnation are ya doin'?"

"No time! Twilight's castle! We go now!" she said and grabbed Applejack before pulling her out of the house.

"WAHHHHH! PINKIE!"

"Huh, well that was a lucky break." Said Scootaloo happy to be off the hook.

"Don't say break."

"Sorry."

Pinkie dragged the Earth Pony to the castle and into the map room, setting her on her throne.

"Glad you could make it Applejack." Said Twilight.

"Not like Ah had much choice." the blonde replied looking at Pinkie who zipped over to her own throne. "So what's goin' on?"

"I've received something so amazing breaking, I had to tell you girls as soon as possible." she said with a huge smile. "Spike, if you would?'

"Okie dokie." He said and held up a stone in the shape of a pony's head.

"It's...a rock." spoke Rainbow with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure the only one who'd really be excited is Maud."

"It's not just a stone! This is the fabled Whisper Stone. It's a relic that acts like an oracle. It can answer any question you ask it."

"Any question?" asked Fluttershy.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna try!" Pinky said grabbing the stone.

"Pinkie wait!" Twilight called out.

"Is Applejack really my distant cousin?" All she got was silence. "Hello?"

"You need to whisper into it's ear then listen to its reply. That's why it's called the 'whisper Stone'. Also it will only answer one question, no more."

"You mean one question at a time, right?" asked Rainbow.

"No, one question each. It's bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer."

"Awww, but I had a huge list." frowned Pinkie pulling out a list that unfurled on the floor and went on into the next room. "Well I guess I'll have to settle." she said rolling up the paper. She held the rock close and whispered. "Are me and Applejack cousins?" she asked before holding it up to her ear.

" _You and her indeed share the same blood."_

Pinkie gasped deeply and smiled. "WOOHOO, cousin!" she jumped at Applejack and hugged her.

"Ya do know you would have still felt like one without askin' right?" she questioned while hugging back.

"I know, but it was literally killing me not knowing for sure."

"My turn." spoke Rainbow grabbing the rock with a grin. "Alright, I know the perfect thing to ask it." she said clearing her throat. "When is the next Daring Do book coming out?"

" _In six weeks, two days, and five hours from this exact moment in time."_

"Aw man!" whined the Pegasus. "I hate waiting."

"You asked your question, on how long till your favorite book comes out?" spoke Twilight with a deadpanned expression.

"What? I'm already a wonderbolt, what more could I ask for?" she shrugged before Fluttershy took it.

The yellow mare blushed and whispered soft enough for only the stone to hear. She listened for a reply and went wide eyed as she covered her muzzle.

"Well? What did you ask dear?" asked Rarity.

"...Who I'd marry." she said glancing up at them with a small smile.

"Why Fluttershy, you rascal." Rarity giggled. "I had no idea you were husband hunting."

"I was just curious."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, who is it?"

"I...would prefer to keep it a surprise."

"Tease."

"Ooh ooh! Let me guess! Is it Big Mac? Thunderlane? Braeburn? Rumble? Spike? Twilight? Applejack?" asked Pinkie while listing off other names.

"I'll never tell until they pop the question." she turned her head with a smile while Rarity took the stone.

"Hmm... one question." she rubbed her chin. 'What do I truly want to know? I mean I could ask who Fluttershy's husband will be, but I don't want to seem nosy.'

"Maybe you can ask what your next line of dresses will be." spoke Rainbow before slowly grinning. "Or you could ask who your prince charming is gonna be."

"Well hang on, while those are good suggestions. I don't want to waste this opportunity." she tapped her chin. "Wait...I've got it!" she said before whispering. "Will I have a store in every city in Equestria?"

" _It will happen and be some of the best."_

Rarity squealed and practically bounced in her seat. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" she giggled then passed it to Applejack. "Here you go darling I'm sure you must have a question you want answered."

"Well…" She looked at the rock while thinking about the picture and pulled it out. "Ah always wondered what happened to my Ma and Pa."

"But aren't they….you know….pushing up daisies?" asked Rainbow Dash in the least insulting way she could think of.

"That's what we all assumed, Ah mean... they just plum disappeared, no bodies were found."

"I don't think we ever asked you about them AJ." said Twilight. "What were they like?"

"Well lets just say they were like me, mah brother, and my sister. They were good, simple folks. The Romeo and Juliet of their time." she replied with a sigh. "My Pa was from Apple and Ma was in the Pear family."

"So you're related to the Apple family, the orange family, and the pear family?" questioned Pinkie. "Throw in pineapple, cherry and peach and you got yourself a fruit cocktail."

"Pinkie, not the best time right now." Said Twilight.

"One night they got hitched in secret, and planted a pear seed and an apple seed to seal their vows which grew to twist around each other. It's quite a miracle really."

"How romantic." smiled Rarity.

"So what happened to them?" asked Fluttershy.

"Ever heard of the Undiscovered West?"

"Isn't that the part in Equestria that nopony goes to?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah Ah think it's on our map."

"It is, over in Fluttershy's section." Twilight pointed.

"Well that's where mah folks went. Along with an exploration team." she looked down. "None of them ever came back."

"Dang." Rainbow Dash breathed out.

"The one thing that's been buggin' me...is what happened to them." she said looking at the stone.

"Applejack, if you ask to the stone...well, you might not like the answer you get." Twilight frowned.

"Ah realize that, Ah just want a little clarity." she held it close. "What happened to mah folks?"

" _Travel to the Mouth of the Frozen Serpent, your parents are trapped within its bowels."_

"Well that was rather unsettling." said Rarity.

"Mouth of the Frozen Serpent?" Questioned Applejack

"I've never heard of any place like that." Twilight rubbed her chin.

"Wait a sec! Time out!" Rainbow blurted. "Did anypony catch the 'trapped' part?"

"I did. Meaning...they're still alive! Dun dun DUN!" spoke Pinkie.

Applejack blinked and tried to wrap her head around that. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was gonna throw up. This was something she was definitely not expecting.

"Isn't that wonderful darling? They're not...gone." spoke Rarity quickly.

"Ah….Ah….Don' know what to say. Ah mean all these years I thought they….Ah have go find them!" she said and jumped out of her throne and raced for the door before Twilight grabbed her with her magic.

"Woah there Applejack, it's not that easy." the Alicorn stated. "You don't even know where the Mouth of the Serpent is."

"I know it's in the Undiscovered West, that's a start."

"Oh really? And then what? How will you find it? Have you even considered that maybe there might be some reason they're trapped their? Or what might have trapped them?

"Well….look, the point is we got a place, meanin' Ah can head there and find 'em."

"But you don't even know what's out there and as your friend I cannot, in good conscience, let you go risking your life on a suicide mission." she stood up. "That's why I'm coming with."

"Count me in." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm in too!" beamed Pinkie.

"And me." Fluttershy spoke.

"I wouldn't miss this even for a new silk scarf on sale." spoke Rarity.

"Ya'll don't have to do that, they're my parents."

"And we're your friends, we want to help." Twilight said. "Besides if your parents are trapped there who knows how many more are."

"Besides, it's an awesome adventure, we haven't had those in a while." spoke Rainbow.

"And it might give me some inspiration for my newest designs." Rarity smiled.

"You girls are serious."

"Um...how are we gonna find The Mouth of the Frozen Serpent?" asked Fluttershy.

"Leave that to me." smiled Twilight while Spike took the stone and whispered to it before listening closely and blushed. "Spike? What did you ask it?"

"N-N-Nothing!" he spoke while tossing it to her and ran out of the room.

"Sometimes I have no idea what that little matchbox is thinking."

(Later)

The Mane 6 were gathered at the train station saying their farewells to their friends and family.

"Now remember Sweetie Belle, make sure to always stay clean before going to school and don't get dirty."

"I know Rarity." The filly said to her sister with a eye roll.

"Remember Scoots, if you're gonna try and pull off a stunt, make sure there's a big crowd. Oh, and safety measures, your still not ready to have the training wheels taken off if you know what I mean."

"You got it Rainbow Dash."

"Don't worry Fluttershy your furry friend will be fine under my supervision." said Discord. "Whatever they need is just a snap of my fingers away."

"Thank you Discord, I'm sure they'll be just fine, and you be good for Discord, alright Angel?"

The rabbit looked at the Draconequus and huffed and nodded begrudgingly.

"I'm gonna miss you Gummie!" spoke Pinkie giving the gator a bear hug while he just blinked without flinching from the grip. "Don't give Mr. and Mrs. Cake any problems now."

He stuck his tongue out while she nuzzled him.

"You be careful out their Applejack, ya hear?" Granny Smith said while hugging her granddaughter.

"Eeyup." nodded Big Mac.

"Don't you worry, by the time we get back Ma and Pa will be plum happy to see ya again."

"Applejack," Grand Pear spoke stepping up. "If you do see your Ma, tell her….I'm sorry."

"You got it Grand Pear, Ah'll tell her as soon as Ah see her." she hugged him and then Apple Bloom. "Make sure you're not busy, cause they're definitely gonna wanna know how you been growin' up. And of course no more playin' ball inside."

"Never gonna let that go, are ya?"

"Not on yer life." Applejack replied ruffling her sister's hair.

"How come I have to stick around and watch the castle?" asked Spike to Twilight.

"Well for one we might get a message from Celestia or the map could call us to A friendship problem. We need you here to hold down the fort and record what's going on." she answered before leaning in. "Unless of course you'd like to tell me what you were asking the stone that you couldn't tell us."

"Uh…."

(Flashback)

Spike snatched the stone and made sure to keep his voice down before whispering. "Who will I find love with in the future?"

" _Either Ember or Rarity, it depends on the fans, maybe both."_

He blinked at the last part, but blushed hearing the choices.

(End flashback)

"On second thought I think it could use some sweeping, you have fun." he said to his friend.

She raised an eyebrow and made sure to find out later before giving him a hug as the girls started boarding the train. "How are feeling Applejack?" she asked taking her seat.

"Anxious, excited, a little nervous." she admitted. "Ah mean….Ah'm gonna see my parents again, Ah haven't seen 'em since Ah was just a filly."

"I'm sure they missed you, we're going to get them back, I promise."

The ride lasted over night and half the morning but they eventually arrived at their destination. The train slowed down near the end of the tracks with nothing but a stop by the cliffs overlooking the ocean.

The girls slowly got off and looked around.

"So this is our stop?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well at least the view is nice." said Fluttershy looking out at the sea.

"Although we could do without the ocean air." spoke Rarity waving her hoof to get rid of the smell of fish while Pinkie hopped around.

"According the map there should be a land bridge somewhere around here." Twilight remarked.

"Over their." Rainbow Dash pointing off in the distance.

They turned and spotted a bridge a few meters away with Applejack walking towards it first.

"Hold it right there."called a voice. They looked back and saw an elderly old stallion sitting in a rocking chair on the porch of an old shack. He had a white mane with a short beard and pale blond coat. On his head was a straw hat. "You planning to cross the bridge?"

"Course, why else would we be out here?" stated Applejack.

"Is that a problem sir?" Rarity asked. "If there's a toll I'd be happy to pay for all of us.

"No, no toll, just thought I'd warn you."

"Warn us?" asked Fluttershy before the old man fell asleep and snored loudly.

"Seems like just some old coot." remarked Rainbow.

Fluttershy flew up to him "Um, excuse me sir?"

"Eh! Who, what, when, where? Oh hello, you planning to cross the land bridge?"

The girls blinked and looked at each other.

"Uh you already asked that." Twilight said.

"I did? Sorry, my short term memory isn't what it use to be."

"What exactly were you warning us about?" asked Twilight.

"Warning? Oh! Oh right, stay away from the edges."

"That's it?" questioned Applejack.

"Yeah especially, if you hear splashing."

"Something tells me the old timer lost more than his short term memory." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"What? His cane? Apple cider?" questioned Pinkie as they walked towards the bridge.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be a member of the Apple family?" He questioned to Applejack.

She stopped and turned back around. "Yes sir, Applejack's the name."

"Figured as much from the hat and the cutie mark." he said with a smile. "A couple of your kin came by once a few years back."

"Wait, you mean the exploration team?" she asked with wide eyes running up to the porch.

"Seriously? That you remember?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"My short term may be starting to go, but my long term memory is working fine. Names Ocean Breeze incase I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"Mr. Breeze if you had a picture of the two would you recognize them?" AJ asked.

"Well maybe, I can't guarantee anything though." he said before Applejack reached under her hat and pulled out the picture of her parents. "Oh yeah, thats them. Real star crossed lovers those two, I don't think I'll ever see a pair as close as them again."

"They were mah patents."

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss." he put his hat over his chest for respect before putting it back on.

"Have you seen them since?" asked Twilight.

"Nope, but those that normally go over there don't come back over here. I use to make it my job to report to the next of kin if they did return over a period of six weeks. But arthritis has made my wings hard to work right." he winced trying to move them. "Sorry."

"So you're the one who sent us that message about them dyin'?" questioned Applejack.

"Well that's what I assume happens considering how hard it is to get across the bridge."

The girls shared confused looks then looked back at the bridge which looked like a normal path.

"What exactly is wrong with-" Twilight went quiet seeing Ocean Breeze fell asleep again. "Of course."

"Should we wake him?" asked Rarity

"Naw, let's let him rest. We need to get goin'." Applejack said.

"What do you think he was trying to warn us about when he said stay away from the edge?" wondered Fluttershy as they started to cross.

"Probably to keep us from falling over the edge." spoke Rainbow who flew after her. "This is nothing for an awesome flyer like me though, Watch." she said before doing tricks.

"Rainbow we don't got no time for that." spoke Applejack.

"Maybe you don't," she said flying under an Arch in the bridge. "I can cross this thing again and again."

Unbeknownst to them something very big and very fast swam under the water. It's eyes noticed the moving shapes while Rarity noticed a splash and glanced over the side.

"Did you girls hear that?"

"What? The ocean? No silly, that's only with seashells." giggled Pinkie hopping along the edge and making some rocks break off from bridge a little. "Or maybe it was the waves going 'Kwash!' or maybe they were like 'Splush!'."

The rocks fell into the water making it stir slightly. Some bubbles appeared while a shadow moved under it which Rainbow Dash noticed.

"Huh? Uh guys, there's something in the water!"

They stopped and suddenly the shadow broke through the surface where they saw a large figure rise up with a loud screech. It was green with a slender body and an elongated mouth full of teeth.

"SEA SERPENT!" Cried Twilight.

Fluttershy went wide eyed and hid behind Pinkie while the others saw it let out a growl and eye them.

"Me thinks we should... RUUUUUN!" Pinkie Cried before they ran away.

It roared out before the tail swung up swipes it over the nearly knocking them off. The roar was so loud it woke Ocean Breeze who immediately looked out and saw the girls under attack.

"For crying out." he groaned in annoyance and raced into his shack.

"Look out!" yelled Rainbow Dash as it tried snapping at them.

"Hang on! Maybe I can teleport it away!" spoke Twilight as her horn glowed.

"Fire in the hole!" Called Ocean Breeze before some fireworks hit the monster.

It cried out and reeled back while the bright flashes made it dive back under the water to get away from the attack.

"Yeah thats right you oversized water snake get out of here!" the old stallion yelled walking up, pulling a wagon full of fireworks then looked at the girls "You'd think after fifty-three years he'd learn."

"W...What?"

"Yeah the only way to get past them is to be really careful and quiet or well armed with plenty of ammo."

"Them? As in more than one!?" questioned Twilight in worry.

"Yep, be lucky you only ran into Ol' Loud Mouth, his bark is worse than his bite." he said as he walked past the girls. "The others are another story. Their meaner, tougher, and hungrier."

"Wow! Are they as big and tougher than the hydra?" asked Pinkie.

"Wouldn't know." he said. "Now I don't really remember, but I probably told you to stay away from the edge didn't I?"

"Yeah, ya did, but _some_ of us have trouble following instructions." Applejack said looking back at Pinkie with an angry look.

The pink pony shied back and looked away guiltily.

"Alright form a single file line, stay in the middle." he instructed before the girls did as instructed. "Now come one let's get going he slowly guided them along the bridge

"Well now ya know the truth. If you keep on going then you're gonna see a lot worst. I'm not sure what, seeing as I never went past the other end of the bridge."

"Then how do you know it's worst?" asked Rarity.

"No one ever comes back? Didn't I mention that? Feels like something I would have mentioned." Ocean Breeze wondered.

"Then why help people cross?" frowned Rainbow with a raised eyebrow.

"Well sometimes there's this one young bold knuckle head that tries. So one day I figured I'd help them out, it hurts my conscience a lot less if I don't just sit back and do nothing. I tried warning ponies, but everypony that comes around doesn't listen."

"Look, if we stay here on this any longer then more of them critters ARE gonna show up, so let's pick up the pace a little'." spoke Applejack.

"Have some patience, I'm old. Beside if we start running those serpents will pick up the vibrations and come at us all at once for a quick snack. Give you one guess what'll be on the menu." he spoke while walking. "Be still and slow so they don't notice."

Applejack groaned and kept her current pace. 'Just perfect.'

The walk felt like it took forever but surprising they made it to the others side unscathed.

"There we go, slow and steady."

"Yeah and it only took us an hour and a half." spoke Applejack annoyed before walking past him.

Fluttershy noticed her sour mood and felt concerned

"Well this as far as I go ladies. Any one you want me to alert if you don't come back?"

"My assistant Spike in Ponyville, he's a short purple dragon who likes taking long bubble baths." She said writing down hers and her friends information before rolling it into a scroll and gave it to him.

"Sure thing, I'll make sure he gets it if none of you come back. Now uh, which way is that place again?" He asked before hearing loud screeching and saw more serpents approaching. "Eh never mind I'll figure it out." he said walking back across.

"Hold up!" Rainbow Dash cried. "It's dangerous out there!"

"What you call dangerous, I call an average Tuesday. No need to worry about me." he said waving them off and he crossed without a care in the world.

"You heard him, he'll be fine." dismissed Applejack before heading down a beaten path. "Let's go."

"Agreed, the farther we are from those serpents the better." spoke Rarity as they slowly followed.

Rainbow felt conflicted as she watched the old timer leave. Just as she was about to follow her more noble side made her turn back. She was all set to help him when the fireworks started going off as he walked like it was no big deal. She watched the fireworks bombarded the serpents. "Woah. That guy is either one of the craziest or coolest old coots I've ever seen."

"Wow! Think he might sell some of those?" asked Pinkie thinking up several ideas for those things.

"I almost feel sorry for the sea serpents." muttered Fluttershy. "Almost."

"I have to say it's a little amazing to see them focused on one area, maybe when we get back-"

"WHEN we get back, it'll be with ma folks, and we ain't gonna find them by talkin' our heads off."

"Does she seem more tense than usual?" asked Rarity as they followed Applejack.

"I thought so too, do you think she needs to talk it out?" asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe you're right." she walked up near AJ. "Applejack, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Ah'm fine." she replied without looking at her. "Just fine. Let's just figure out where to go next."

"Well from here on out it's hard to say." Twilight stated. "At this point we're outside equestria's borders."

"Meaning we have no idea where to go." spoke Rainbow. "But it's not like we haven't been in this situation before."

"I'm sure if we look around we'll see something." spoke Fluttershy.

"If we only had a sign." Pinkie spoke scratching her head before she sniffed at the air. "Bleck! What is that smell?"

All of them sniffed and grimaced while Rarity covered her nose.

"Ugh, if I had to guess, I think it might be swamp gas." Deduced Twilight.

"Sweet Celestia! I should have brought a mask if I knew we would go through a swamp." shuddered Rarity.

"Suck it up Rarity, we gotta keep goin'." spoke Applejack who kept walking while ignoring the stench.

They walked through the trees and saw the swamp in question. It bubbled and had numerous trees while Rarity turned green while looking close to fainting with Pinkie somehow pulling a gas mask out and put it on from her bag.

"Well this stinks." The Pink pony remarked.

"Pinkie why didn't you tell us you had masks?" spoke Rainbow.

"I figured you could have managed to handle it, plus my Pinkie sense warned me about something stinking before we left."

"How on Earth are we supposed to cross this?"

"Me, Fluttershy, and Twilight can fly you guys across, provided we don't pass out." spoke Rainbow covering her nose.

"We could try floating on that" Suggested Pinkie.

"What log?" Asked Twilight.

"The one coming right at us silly." she pointed ahead to a wooden log floating towards their spot.

"Thats not a log." Fluttershy said in worry. "Get back!"

The others jumped back just before a crocodile nearly snapped off Rarity's head as it jumped.

"AHH!" she screamed jumping into Pinkie's hooves while they moved back from the reptile coming out of the water and growling.

"What are we going to do now!?"

"We fight it." spoke Rainbow before flying down and bashed at it's head with her hind legs.

As she fought it off Applejack pulled out a lariat and tied one end to a rock. She spun the other end up and tossed it over as it looped around it's neck and snagged the beast. "Gotcha ya oversized handbag with teeth!"

"Thank goodness, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes," Rarity spoke. "Quite fabulous, really."

The Croc growled and tugged on the lariat while the tail swung and nearly hit her and Pinkie.

"Fluttershy can you talk to it?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure, I've talked with geckos and salamanders, but nothing this big." she spoke while backing up farther.

"Well you have to try, maybe it can guide us through the swamp." she spoke using a shield to block the tail while the rope slowly broke. "Now!"

"*gulp* O-Okay." She said and walked up. "Um, mr. crocodile? Could you possibly not eat us?" she asked before it began to hiss and growl at her. "Uh huh...I see...oh...oh my."

"What did it say?"

"Well... _he_ says he's sorry for attacking us, it's nothing personal, it's just that food has been scarce lately and you, er we, all look very tasty. Especially Rarity, whose flanks look nice and tender."

Rainbow snickered while Rarity blushed. "Wow Rarity, sounds like you might have an admirer."

"Bet this is one time you don't want someone ogling your backside" added Pinkie.

"Can it give us a lift or not?" frowned Applejack.

"Um well maybe?"

"Yes or no?!"

"I...I don't know!"

"Grrr. Look scaly here's the deal, you help us cross and I won't buck your teeth out." threatened Applejack looking it in the eye.

That took most of them by surprise.

"My word." Rarity let out in shock.

"Uh, maybe we could ask pretty please?" suggested Pinkie.

"...nope" they all said together after looking at the Croc.

"Maybe Fluttershy could use her stare, that always works."

"I can try." she spoke before looking it in the eye and slowly glared.

The snarling beast went silent and looked at her. The look she was giving him unnerved him and started to make him slowly get nervous.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." said applejack.

"Now you listen here mr, we need a lift across this swamp and you're going to take us, ok?" she said sternly. "We're on a very important rescue mission, lives could be at stake."

"And can you do it fast? This place reeks!" spoke Rainbow who was starting to get annoyed by it.

The croc looked at them before looking up at the sky and huffed before nodding and made a series of noises.

"He says he'll do it, but he's not sure if he'll be able to carry all six of us."

"Those of us with wings can fly. Mr. Crocodile." Twilight assured. She flew up and tried flying over the water with her hooves over her nose before feeling her eyes water and blinked while shaking her head. "Ah! I think it's seeping into my ears!"

The croc nodded in understand and spoke to Fluttershy again.

"He says all the other travelers say the same thing as they cross, but him and his float are use to it."

"Now he says it!" she spoke flying back over and formed a bubble around her before gasping and panted. "Oh fresh air, thank Celestia."

The croc growled again at Fluttershy who blinked.

"One last thing. Once the sun goes down, he says we're on our own."

"Fine fine fine, let's just get goin' already." frowned Applejack tapping her hoof.

"Hold on Applejack. Mr. Crocodile, what happens after the sun goes down?" Asked Rarity.

He gave another hiss while growling and tapped his tail on the ground.

"Snow?" questioned Fluttershy.

"Snow?" smiled Pinkie. "Ooh! That means I can make us all yummy slushies!"

The croc hissed loudly while it shook its head fervently and slammed its tail.

"Oh my that does sound scary." Fluttershy said.

"What? Does he want one too? Gummie doesn't mind them."

"Apparently when the sun goes down dark clouds fill the sky, they're not normal storm clouds ether. The land turns cold as ice and anypony out in the open afterwards gets sucked up into them in a flurry of snow and are never seen again."

"Ooh, now I wish I packed more scarfs." muttered Rarity in worry.

"So we need to find shelter after the sun goes down."

"Then let's stop talkin' and get to ridin' already."

"There's still the matter of how we all get through this malodorous swamp Applejack." Rarity said and suppressing her gag reflex at the smell as her face turned green. "It smells worse than Rainbow Dash's wonderbolt uniforms on laundry day!"

"And that's some grade-A stink." Pinkie Commented.

"Hmm, I know! I can shrink us all so we can fit on the crocodile and under my bubble without any problem." spoke Twilight. "We won't get wet, smell the swamp, and for Rarity's sake, get ourselves covered in the stuff."

"Then make with the hocus pocus and we can go before sundown."

Her horn lit up before expanding the bubble around them while also casting a shrinking spell.

"Neat!" Pinkie said before noticing how high and squeaky her voice was. "Listen to me! I sound like a chipmunk! Oh! Let's all sing a song!"

"If you sing I'm pushing you in the swamp." Said Rainbow Dash as Twilight kept the bubble balanced on the croc's back

"What about whistling?"

"No."

"Then can I hum?"

"Alright."

"Just get us movin'!" snapped Applejack.

"Well there's no need to shout darling." Rarity said as the scaly beast crawled into the water. They looked as the water went by them and was relieved not a drop slipped through.

"Psst, Twilight?" Rainbow whispered.

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed AJ's been a little temperamental since this trip started?"

"Oh yeah, since we began." the princess replied. "But it's only because she wants to find her parents."

"I get that, but maybe she can cool back a little."

"Give her time, she might settle down."

"I hope you're right."

"How did those before us even cross this swamp?" asked Rarity looking at the murky water.

The croc looked back and gave a few growls.

"He said that the water is frozen solid early in the mornings and it lets the animals cross much easier without worry. Unless you don't like slipping and falling."

"Now he tells us." muttered Rainbow.

"Aw! We could have had a camp out." pouted Pinkie.

"No, we can't waste any time." spoke Applejack without turning to them. "Every second counts."

After some time the croc arrived at the other end of the swamp. The bubble vanished while they got off and Twilight returned them to their natural size.

"Thank you Mr. croc." smiled Fluttershy rubbing him on the head.

He growl then gestured up a hill with his head..

"He wants us to go up that hill. Something about the view."

Applejack started walking up there without waiting while the croc went back into the swamp. The others followed and and after reaching the top the farm pony was stunned at the great valley before her. 'Woah nelly." she breathed out.

The others came up and one look had rge in the same stunned silence as their friend

"Goodness, it's….stunning."

"Wowee zowee!"

"Awesome!"

"It's beautiful."

"Can you imagine the kind of settlement that can be made out here?" questioned Twilight before looking off into the distance and saw a mountain with an oddly shaped peak. It almost looked like a snake's head. "Hey girls, look at that mountain over there."

They did while Applejack's eyes widened.

"The Frozen Serpent!"

"We found it!" Pinkie Pie bounced. "And all its gonna take is a long walk across the valley."

"It'll take forever to get their on foot." whined Rainbow Dash.

"Quit yer whinin' or we're never gonna get there. We know where we're going, we keep goin' and we'll get the mission done."

"Applejack, we made it this far, and that's why I think we need to take a break." spoke Twilight. "Besides the sun's going down. we should set up camp and continue in the morning."

"Are ya nuts? We could get there in no time if we keep on goin'."

"I'm with Twilight on this one." Said Rainbow Dash raising her hoof.

"Same here, my hooves cooked." spoke Pinkie blowing on her hooves with smoke coming off them.

"We need to find a cave, don't forget what Mr. Crocodile said about what happens around here at night." Fluttershy reminded.

Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we need to get movin' come mornin'."

"IF we can find a cave." spoke Rainbow as they walked down into the valley. "Hey Pinkie, think you might be able to spot one faster than all of us?"

"No problemo mi amigo." she saluted before running ahead and looked around with narrow eyes.

Later the girls found a suitable shelter and hunkered down for the night. They got their sleeping bags set up while Twilight lit a fire and Applejack looked at the entrance.

"Oh I just know I'm going to have a bad hair day tomorrow." sighed Rarity looking at her mane with a mirror as it was disheveled slightly. "Are you sure that bubble kept the swamp water out? I could have sworn I felt a drop hit my coat."

"You should be more concerned about keeping warm over night." Twilight spoke. "Something in this area is causing the weather to change drastically at night. So stay sharp."

"You got it." saluted Pinkie while blowing air into an inflatable tent.

"Applejack can you go get us more firewood?"

"Alright, Ah'll be right back." she spoke and walked out of the cave. "Dang lazy gals, can't they see we don't got no time to wait?" She looked around for any fallen sticks or branches around a lake while looking up at the mountain. "Just hang on Ma and Pa, we're comin' for ya." she said seriously while a pair of eyes watched her from under the water.

'Mmmm, pony, it's been years since I had a taste of that.' it thought before moving up to the surface.

The last that AJ heard was a splash before she was grabbed. "YAH!"

A little while later back at the cave the others were roasting marshmallows over the fire. Although Pinkie was the one with a huge branch covered in them.

"So what exactly are we going to do about Applejack?" asked Rainbow eating one of hers.

"Her attitude has been getting worse, and frankly it's not very becoming of her."

"Well, maybe she just needs some time to relax." suggested Fluttershy.

"We need to put ourselves in her shoes. Think about how it must have felt to lose her parents at a young age?"

"Mmmaaammmmaaa." spoke Pinkie with her mouth filled with marshmallows.

"Aw gross! Pinkie none of us ordered the _see_ food special."

She swallowed it all done and sighed. "Sorry, I was trying to say that maybe we should talk to her up front and personal."

"Hey everyone." Applejack returned with a smile on her face, but her hat was missing and she was soaking wet. "Sorry I'm late, I kinda fell in the lake and had to get out before it got cold out." she said walking up.

"Applejack? What happened to your hat?" asked Fluttershy.

"I...lost it in the lake. No biggie." She shrugged.

That made them blink while she walked over and sat next to Rainbow who sniffed her a little.

"Hey Applejack, I think you might have gotten near some bad fish cause you kinda smell like one."

"Really? Heh guess I didn't notice." she remarked while grabbing the bag of marshmallows and popped one in her mouth before her eyes went wide and she started eating from inside it like she was starving. "Mmhhh yum."

"Wow, I didn't think you were so hungry." remarked Twilight.

Pinkie on the other hand was narrowing her eyes at her distant cousin. "Hey Applejack, what happened to the firewood?"

"What firewood?"

"The firewoods you went out to keep the fire going." spoke Rarity. "Remember?"

"Huh? Oh right right! That firewood, well….I must have dropped it in the lake, silly me." she chuckled.

"Hey Applejack, remember Granny Smith?" asked Pinkie.

"Well duh. Your granny was one of the best."

"Ah hah! Imposter!" she declared pointing a hoof at her with Applejack getting looks from all the others. "She's not my granny, she's YOURS! The real Applejack would know that in a heartbeat."

"O-Oh right! My granny." she chuckled nervously. "I-I guess all the cold water made me forget…. Aw forget it, even I wouldn't buy that." She said and jumped back. "So what tipped you off?"

"First off, Applejack would NEVER leave her hat behind in a lake for any reason. Second, you don't have her country accent. Trust me, I know my own cousin."

She smirked while the others stepped back with frowns. "You might have found me out, but that doesn't mean any of you are getting out of here until AFTER my friends and I have eaten." she said before rising up on her hind legs and tightened her muscles.

"What did you do to Applejack?" Twilight's horn glowed.

"Oh don't worry, she's still alive," the imposter grunted as their skin flaked away. "I just took a little taste so I could sneak in and grab all of you when you slept, but seems we'll do this the hard way." the Imposters mouth began salivating profusely as their teeth turned to fangs and their eyes turned solid green.

"My word." grimaced Rarity before the imposter lunged at her with their teeth bared. She screamed before Twilight shot the attacker back.

"I see, you're a Kelpie!"

"Kel-what?" spoke Rainbow as the Kelpie snarled and shook its head sending the rest of the falling scales flying around and revealing its true form. It looked like a green scaled pony with fins on it's head and the back of it's legs.

"Eep!" jumped Fluttershy while hiding behind one of the rocks.

"Okay that's just wrong!" Rainbow grimaced.

"Even Gummie isn't that scalie." remarked Pinkie as the Kelpie lunged at her and she easily hopped out of the way. "Missed me!"

"Get back here!" it growled chasing at Pinkie who hopped away before finding itself in a pink bubble. "What!?"

"You're not going anywhere." spoke Twilight walking over while it tried biting through the bubble. "Now here's what's gonna happen. You're going to tell us where our friend is and tell us how many friends you have out there."

"Heheheheh. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"Maybe we will." replied Rainbow before a sudden cool draft came in and made her shiver.

"Better hurry, the sun will set in a matter of minutes and the Lord of the Valley will be upon us."

The others shivered while feeling the temperature and wild dropping fast.

"Don't be out too long." it laughed while licking it's mouth. "Maybe when I get out of here I'll have a taste of some pegasus, that blond one looks the juiciest. I hope you don't get caught most of all."

The group looked to each other before they started rolling the bubble out.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"If this lord of the Valley is coming and takes any one who's out late then we'll give you to him."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"You and your friends don't seem to mind taking one of ours so why should we care what happens to you?" Asked Rainbow as they left the bubble outside. "Say hi to him for us."

"Wait no! Don't leave me out here!" The Kelpie called before looking up at the mountain and saw dark clouds coming out of the mouth of the snake head shaped peak. "Wait! I can take you to your friend! Better yet I can have my friends bring her, if you let us stay in your cave."

"So you can take a bite out of us? No way." spoke Twilight while the Kelpie looked up at the sun.

"Okay, okay, truce. You give us shelter, and we won't have you for supper." he quickly said with his hooves together. "I'll make sure they don't even take a nibble. Please we don't have much time, he's coming!"

"I don't know, what do you girls think?" Rainbow asked the others with mock hesitation.

"Gah!" The Kelpie looked out then made a loud call before two more came running up in panic with Applejack unconscious and tied up with vines.

"Fin! What's going on? We gotta go!"

"Give them back their friend and we can camp out with them for the night, hurry!"

They looked to each other before tossing their captive inside.

"Now let us in!"

"I don't know, how do we know this is really our friend?" asked Rainbow who was enjoying this.

"Rainbow, I think they had enough." Twilight said making the bubble pop. "Get in so I can close the hole."

The three creatures rushed in just as the snow started coming down. They shivered together while Twilight used her magic to block the hole up with some large rocks on the side.

Later Applejack came to and was not pleased with the arrangement. The Kelpie were sealed behind bars made of magic for safety reasons.

"So….I guess this is a little awkward?" asked the first Kelpie.

"Gee, you drag me underwater, give me a bite mark," she pointed at the one on her side. "Try to pretend to be me, and then plan on doin' the same to ma friends, what do you think?!"

"Hey, a Kelpie's gotta eat. I'm Fin by the way. The handsome gent on my left is Gill, and the bruiser on my right is Scales."

"Hello." they waved in unison.

"Nice to meetcha." Pinkie waved. "So when you mean a bite, do you mean like leaving a hickey or are you like vamponies and try to suck out their blood like a milkshake?"

"Well not blood exactly but-"

"Stop! We don't want details." spoke Rarity covering her ears with a shudder while Fluttershy took a look at Applejack's mark.

"It doesn't look too bad, it should heal fast." the element of kindness said.

"Good, but I ain't gonna say the same fer them!" she glared at the kelpies who looked nervous seeing her scowl.

"Hold on Applejack, we should question them about this lord of the Valley they're so scared of." Twilight suggested while holding her friend back.

"Yeah, like what's so bad about him?" asked Rainbow.

"He's the most powerful being you will ever meet. His name is King Cold the Ice Wraith." spoke Scales with a grimace. "Why would ponies come this far? Are you asking to end up at his mercy like all the others he's caught?"

"For mah parents." spoke Applejack with narrowed eyes. "How many others are there?"

"A hand full outsiders throughout the generations. And even more throughout history." fin stated.

"Wait a second, did you say, Ice Wraith?" asked Twilight nervously.

"That's right."

"Oh no, this isn't good." Twilight said and started pacing.

"What's a Ice Wraith?" asked Pinkie.

"In my research I learned that they are a type of Dragon that breaths ice instead of fire." she replied surprising the others. "They stick to cold climate unlike most dragons since their bodies are more adapt to those areas. Not much else is known about them other than the fact they freeze anypony who enters their domain. If one lives long enough they can manipulate the climate of an area."

"So one of them is behind all this cold?" questioned Rarity.

"One of the oldest." Gil said before looking at his friends. "Hey guys remember that one couple that gave him a bit of trouble?"

"Oh yeah, a real close pair who actually seemed real stubborn to give up. I think they were married, the wife was sucked nearly sucked up into the sky before her husband grabbed her and clung to a tree for dear life."

"What did they look like?" asked AJ.

"We didn't get a good look through the snow, but we heard the say their names. Bright Mac and Buttercup."

"That's mah parents!"

"Wow, small world." he remarked before Applejack reached through and yanked him closer with a frown.

"Are they alive? Tell me!"

"I-I don't know! Last time we saw them they were, but it was years ago. They're probably popsicles by now!" he spoke in panic while she started shaking him. "No one ever comes out of his lair, ever!"

"You're lyin!'"

"Applejack calm down!" Twilight said as the mane 6 tried to pull her away.

"Let go of me! They know more then they're sayin'!" AJ snarled.

"Darling you're getting out of hand!"

"Yeah you're acting as nutty as a fruitcake!"

"Maybe you should lay down." suggested Fluttershy.

"Man she's a clinger." spoke Rainbow as they tugged on Applejack who didn't let go. "Twi a little magic."

"Oh, right." her horn lit up before she used her magic to pry Applejack away from the kelpie who sighed while the mare struggled. "Applejack you need to calm down."

"Let me down!"

"Not until you calm down." she pulled her away while Rarity added her magic to help make AJ lay down. "There, now settle."

"We could knock her out." offered Pinkie while pulling out a mallet from her hair. "Just say the word."

"At this point I might be with her on this." admitted Rainbow. "Look AJ I know you want your folks back but you gotta get a grip and not end up killing yourself."

"Actually there's some speculation that the Ice Wraith freezes it's victims in cryostasis." spoke Twilight tapping her chin. "Like he freezes them to keep around much longer. So she won't technically be dead."

"Not helping."

"So if we were to confront this beast we'd be frozen alive?"

"Possibly. We need to go back to Equestria and report back to Princess Celestia."

"No!" Applejack yelled "We came this far we can't just run away!"

Twilight growled and stamped her hooves. "Enough! This is more dangerous than we thought, and we're alerting the princess. We're out of our league here Applejack, we need to think."

"And if you keep getting mad Pinkie's gonna knock you out." pointed out Rainbow.

"We know how much you want to save you parents but now's not the time. We'll come back for them, I promise."

She let out a deep sigh and looked at the sides. "Ok, Ah'll listen."

"Okay." Twilight released her magic. "Everyone get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

"Should I still knock her out?" Pinkie whispered.

"I don't think that will be necessary." she shook her head. "Let's just get some sleep before it gets too late."

They all went to their sleeping bags and jumped into her tents. Slowly they drifted off to sleep while the kelpies themselves got comfy before passing out. Unaware that Applejack had one eye open and looked at the blocked entrance. She slowly got up and moved over and put her hooves on it.

(The next morning)

The girls started to slowly exit their tents yawning and stretching.

"Brrr. Twilight close the window it's cold." Pinkie slurred.

"Pinkie there's no window, just the...entrance!" she cried seeing the rocks had been moved.

"Ah! T-T-Too c-c-c-cold!" spoke Gils as the kelpies huddled since their scales were still wet and the cold was like fire at how cold it was.

"How long has it been open!?" asked Rainbow flying over and trying to move the rocks back.

"Almost half an hour, the fire kept us warm until it went out." spoke Gil while they shivered.

"I hate the morning cold!" Scales shouted

"But who could have opened it?" asked Fluttershy shivering.

"I have a pretty good idea." Rainbow Dash frowned and walked up to AJ's tent. "Who's the one pony not here?"

"Oh for the love of…" Twilight face hoofed and groaned. "I'm gonna give her a LONG talk after this."

"I knew I should have knocked her out." frowned Pinkie with her mallet before tossing it aside and pulled out a large one. "This one should do."

"Ah! One of my scarves are missing!" Rarity cried in distress.

"She went up the mountain!" spoke Rainbow Dash with a groan. "How can somepony be so stubborn?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Rarity muttered quietly.

"Let's go before she gets herself hurt, or worse."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Gils.

(Meanwhile)

Applejack groaned and was ignoring the stinging cold while climbing up a path up the mountain. The snow beneath her hooved was cold and the wind whipped against her. She tried to keep on going while feeling more eager with each step. "Almost there, almost there."

The higher she went the stronger the wild felt. Deep down, she knew this was an example of the Wraiths power, yet didn't care. All she did care though was finding her parents as soon as she got to the peak.

When she arrived she looked into the entrance of the Ice Wraith's lair. It was wide and open with numerous stalagmites and stalactites. "No guts, no glory." she said and steeled herself as she headed in. She looked around and tried seeing if she could spot any movement. So far it just looked like a tunnel with frozen walls before turning her head and saw a pony with a horrified expression. "Gah!" she jumped back and stared with open mouth while seeing the pony wasn't moving and was in an ice pillar, a young colt no older than she was, and he wasn't the only one. When she looked she saw other ponies with the same expression, but with varying ages, and from various eras by the looks of their clothing.

"Oh golly almighty." she uttered. "This fella's been busy. He's got ponies of all kinds here." she tried to keep moving while feeling a little shaken up until she came to a large cavern with a fogged ice ceiling along with silhouettes of ponies in Ice on shelves. "Well he's organized, Ah'll give him that." she muttered before taking a deep breath. "King Cold! Ah'ma callin' you out!"

All she got was her echo in return. Suddenly she heard a faint crackling and looked up to a massive pile of snow and a turquoise eye as big as her head opened up "Woah..."

The snow shook off and Applejack backed up a little and a large serpentine mass rose up.

"So... y-you're the big bad King Cold huh?" she said trying not to act nervous when she looked up at the imposing creature. Its scales white as snow with chunks of ice clinging to its body, a crown of icicles on its head and five pairs of wings on its back. 'Woah, he's bigger then I thought.'

He let out a great yawn and popped his neck making Applejack flinch at the cracking sounds. "Ahhhhh, much better." he shook as his wings flapped a little. "Been awhile since I had visitors, or visitor I should say." he said in an eerily soft and calm voice while he moved around her. "Welcome my dear, to my humble abode. If I knew I was going to be having company I would have tidied up a bit."

"Y-Yeah, well, Ah came here for two someponies, and Ah know you have 'em."

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked and leaned his head in close to where his eye was right in front of her. "Hmmm? Ah yes, now I see."

"S-See what?"

"The resemblance, you're the daughter of the couple that came to my valley years ago. You have your mother's nose and your father's eyes."

She gulped and tried glaring. "Ma folks, where are they?"

He smiled and slithered over to the shelves and wrapped his tail around one of the pieces in his collection and pried it off. "Hear they are." he said and put it down on ground.

Applejack gasped in horror seeing her folks holding each other while embraced in a kiss and felt tears slowly coming to her eyes.

"Oh don't worry my dear, they are still very much alive, just...sleeping, in a way." he smirked seeing her expression. "You know if you could hold that expression I think it would look perfect to go along with them. I'm always open for new ponies to join my collection, and the best part? The more love they have in their beings, the better."

"Y-You're like some kinda changeling."

"Please, the changelings are just insects compared to me, both figuratively and literally. Their victims waste away, mine live forever." he laughed. "An endless supply of love to keep me going, and I'll bet you have plenty if you're willing to come here on your own. You see, we Ice Wraiths have frozen hearts, so we freeze ponies and other creatures in our magical ice to keep warm our hearts and fuel our power. Your parents were already the crown jewel of my collection, but you'll make a nice bonus to go right next to them." he spoke before taking a deep breath.

Her eyes widened before seeing him let out a cold wave as she jumped to the side and saw a pillar of ice form where she was just standing.

"Heh, your parents put an effort in avoiding capture, lets see if you can last longer than them." he smirked before spewing out another wave.

Applejack avoided it and rushed to the nearest exit.

"Oh yes, run my dear, I so do enjoy a good hunt. I'll give you a running start before I pursue." he called seeing her run and laughed out.

Applejack ran as fast as she could while trying not to slip while tears filled her eyes. "Ma...Pa…..Ah couldn't save 'em!" she sobbed going no particular direction as she went through the labyrinth of tunnels. "What kinda daughter am Ah?!"

"Ready or not my dear, here I come." came his voice behind her.

She began to panic and ran faster. "Ah gotta hide, Ah gotta get out! Ah gotta-" suddenly she was pulled into another tunnel, and a hoof when over her mouth.

"Hey Applejack." Said Pinkie. "Remember us?'

"Pinkie?" she blinked before seeing the others. "Girls?"

"Nice to see you too cuz."

"Surprised we came or are you a little busy doing this on your own?" asked Rainbow with her hooves crossed.

She looked at her friends and knew exactly what they were thinking as she looked down in shame. "Ah get you girls are pretty mad-"

"Oh trust us darling, mad is a little much. Now irritated and hurt, yes." spoke Rarity.

"How'd you find me?" Applejack asked.

Twilight reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the Whisper Stone. "We had the Kelpies ask a few questions in return for their freedom."

"Did you see...him?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"Oh yeah, he's...more than I expected."

"What did he look like?" asked Twilight.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little pony."

"See fer yourselves." she said stepping back.

They looked and went wide eyed seeing King Cold slowly appear who looked around the pillars.

"You can't hide from me forever. This is my lair and I will find you."

"Good heavens!" muttered Rarity with horror while Rainbow covered her muzzle and pulled her back.

"That is one big snake." whispered Pinkie.

"Technically it's a subspecies of dragon, but yeah it's definitely bigger than what we're prepared for." whispered Twilight while seeing him move near their location. She then used her magic to create a barrier to hide them from sight as he slithered by.

"If you make this better I might even let you talk to them, for a brief moment, just as I freeze you three. I'm sure the combined warmth from your three hearts will make the piece all the more precious to my collection."

"Collection?" whispered Rainbow.

"He's like a changeling, he froze all these ponies to fuel his magic. And my parents are one of his best works."

"So they're alive?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah….I saw them. He's got 'em frozen in the main cavern."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get them before he comes back." spoke Rainbow.

"We need a real plan Rainbow Dash." remarked Twilight. "He's too big and this is his area, he's got the homefield advantage. There's only one option." she said and looked at the whisper stone. "I still have my question to ask."

"But Twilight, you'll only get one chance. You'll miss out on asking some of those big questions you always keep mentioning." spoke Rainbow.

"I know, but this is more important, not only for ourselves but for my friend." she looked at Applejack with a smile. "We know why you seemed a little out of it, and to be honest, if I was in the same situation, I would be the same way. That's why we're gonna get out of here, with Applejack's parents."

"Thank you Twi, Ah swear Ah'll pay you back for this one day." spoke Applejack feeling tears of happiness.

"Okay whisper stone, how can we get out of here and still complete our mission?"

" _The only way to succeed is to take away that which gives Ice Wrath its power, and lure it into the punishing light of the sun."_

"So we need to get AJ's parents out of here and get him into the sun." pinkie said.

"Not just them, if we want to take a chunk out of his power we need to free a lot more ponies. Think you five can handle that?" asked Twilight.

"I came prepared." smile Pinkie pulling out tons of rope.

"What are you going to do Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"You're going to need a distraction. Not to sound boastful but I'm betting he won't be able to resist me, being an alicorn princess and all." she looked around. "When I go one way you five go the other way and get to the main cavern." she said before lowering the barrier. "Oh King Cold!"

He turned and blinked seeing Twilight before grinning. "Oh? I expected to find that mare, but an alicorn? I don't think I've ever seen you before my dear."

"I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship."

"Friendship huh? I'll bet that means you've got an enormous amount of love for those close to." he smirked. "Are you a friend of that little pony I was chasing?"

"If you're referring to Applejack, then yes,l. in fact she's one of my best friends along with the other four alicorns, two of which are my family."

"Ooh, your love for all of them will be the centerpiece for my entire collection." he smiled wickedly.

"If you can catch me." she turned and ran down one path while he started slithering after her.

"Come back here."

"Okay y'all, let's go." Applejack said before they raced back to the cavern. "Mah ma and pa are over here."

When the girls saw the shelf and frozen ponies they went wide eyed with horror.

"Yikes!" Rainbow uttered while looking around.

"Sweet Celestia!" spoke Rarity while Fluttershy hid behind her.

"I don't like this place."

"Over here!" Applejack called standing next to her parents.

They ran over and looked at them while Applejack tried kicking against the ice. "Help me out."

The others tried kicking it with Pinkie pulling random stuff out of her mane before pulling out an ice pick and hammer.

"Stand back girls, I got this." she said placing the pick against the Ice and raised the hammer. "Hiyah!" she cried and slammed the hammer making the ice crack under the force.

Slowly it spread across it before it broke to pieces with Applejack catching her parents as they fell down.

Her father groaned and rubbed his head. "Tarnation."

"W...Where are we?" groaned her mom shaking her head.

"Ma...pa…" spoke Applejack with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ah finally found you."

They Looked down at her and looked confused by her words.

The first to reply was Buttercup. "Ah...Ahl'm sorry little lady, but Ah think you got us confused with another couple."

"Yeah we only got two daughters and they're nowhere near your age." Bright Mac continued.

"No, Ah know fer sure it's you two. It's been a while but...Ah'm Applejack." she revealed while hugging both of them tight.

"Applejack?"

"But, what...how...just few days ago you were just a filly."

"Long story short you were frozen by an Ice Wraith named King Cold, who's been feeding off your love to get stronger, and we're all in his lair." Pinkie replied.

"Wait, who are you all?" asked Buttercup.

"Ah'll introduce you later, we gotta save the the rest of these ponies. Oh! And Grand Pear says hi and he's sorry Ma."

Her eyes widened before Applejack tugged them away near a corner while the other girls started working on some of the other frozen ponies.

Twilight flew through the tunnels with her pursuer on her tail. "Come on! Is that all you got?"

"I'll admit you're faster than the others I've encountered. I'm actually having fun." he laughed while trying to use his wings to go faster.

"You haven't seen my friend Rainbow Dash in action." she taunted before flying up and did a loop de loop around his head.

"Another friend? My you are quite the prize." he grinned before trying to grab her with his mouth.

"Woah! Gah!" she narrowly avoided him while trying to watch the icicles. "Okay this might be harder than I thought."

"This would be much easier if you flew a little closer princess." he said before snapping at her again.

"Yipe! No way!"

Meanwhile the others continued to free the captives from the prisons. The work went much faster with everypony they freed helping them out.

"We're almost done hear, just a few more!" AJ called.

"This is really weird, but fun!" spoke a colt helping Pinkie break a mare out who looked dazed and stumbled when the ice broke. "Again! Again!"

"Make haste fair maidens!" called out a stallion dressed in armor. "We have little time before yon vile wyvern returns!"

"We're going as fast as we can buddy!" spoke Rainbow kicking another stallion loose who wobbled and fell face down. "Why not put that sword of yours to good use and help break the ice."

"I cannot! Tis frozen stiff in mine scabbard."

"Oh for Celestia's sake."

"Less talking and more breaking." spoke Rarity using a small flame spell to try and make the ice easier to break.

"Need some help?" spoke a unicorn stallion with a dark coat and blue hair resembling flames before casting a much larger flame spell.

"Oh! Why thank you."

Another stallion with nordic attire ran up to another ice prison with a hammer in his mouth then slammed the weapon into the ice. Shards flew everywhere and one nearly nicked Fluttershy.

"Um...maybe you could be just a little bit more careful."

"Oh, Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Hope I didn't hurt you."

"Oh no I'm quite alright, thank you." she replied.

"Yer friends seem like nice gals." Bright Mac said to his daughter.

"The best around. Ah'm even close friends with one of the five alicorn princesses."

"Five? But there's only one, princess Celestia." spoke Buttercup.

"A lots changed Ma, and Ah mean _a lot_." she spoke while slowly each of the ponies were freed and dazed. "But now's probably not the best time to fill ya in."

"That's everypony." spoke Pinkie freeing the last mare.

"Then get them outta here. Cold has to answer for what he did, an Ah,m not leavin' till he's beat."

"You heard her everypony, let's go!" called Rainbow. "Before lizard lips comes back!"

All of them cried out and started running while we see Twilight starting to slow down.

Her breathing was labored as exhaustion began to take hold. 'I….need….to keep….going.' she thought as Cold snickered darkly.

"Running out of fumes my dear? Why not stop and rest for a moment?"

"N-Never!"

"Twilight! This way!" AJ called.

"Oh look, it's the little pony I was chasing, this day keeps getting better." King Cold sniggered before following the voice.

"Applejack he's coming!" cried Twilight

Applejack stood in the main cavern waiting patiently. 'Ah sure hope this works.' she thought before King Cold arrived.

"There you are." he smirked. "Sorry for the late arrival, but I met that alicorn friend of yours. I think maybe you and your folks will have to be second on my collection because she's quite the catch."

"And what collection would that be?" she asked with a smirk.

"You saw it yourself. Just look around at my-" he looked and went wide eyed seeing every single pony on his shelves was gone. "What?!"

"I got more than just one friend Frosty and they just made off with your entire collection."

"Y….You…..little…..PEST!" he roared out as the area just got colder. "MY COLLECTION! MY POWER!"

"Consider this a little redecoratin'." she spoke before tipping her hat to him then ran off.

"GET BACK HERE!" he roared and was about to unleash his icy breath when suddenly his mouth was bound closed by magic. "MMMMM!?"

Twilight flew by and waved at him as she flew by. "Sorry, but I think it's time we heat things up." she said firing up at the ceiling.

"MMMMMMM!" he strained with all his might to break the binds around his maw but by the time it broke it was too late. He saw sunlight stream in through the hole and let out a shriek while hissing and moved away from it. "STOP! UNDER THE LIGHT OF THE SUN I WILL-" he stopped as his body began to slowly melt. "GAAAAAAAAH!"

"Turn to mush."

Applejack peeked in and watched the Ice wraith squirm. "Yikes."

The dragon wailed out as became smaller and smaller until he was no bigger than a garden snake swimming out of the puddle that once was his body and coughed to get the water out of his lungs. "Aw blast it all." He spoke in a high pitched voice and slithered out of the sun light. "I'll remember this! You hear me!? You haven't seen the last of The Mighty King Cold!"

"What? Sorry little fella can't hear ya." chuckled Applejack as Twilight landed next to her.

He fumed and slithered off while the other girls walked over next to Applejack.

"Is it over?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah sugarcube, it's over. King Cold has been dethroned and the valley can live in peace." smiled Applejack before turning to her parents. "Ma, pa, these are mah friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and finally Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Yo."

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Aunty and Uncle!" spoke Pinkie before hugging them in a bear hug.

The two looked at the pink mare before looking at their daughter.

"She's a distant cousin. So ready to go home?"

"Eeyup." nodded Bright Mac.

"We wanna see what's changed since we were popsicles." spoke Buttercup.

"Ah'll fill ya in on everything on the way, From Nightmare moon's return, to the second Changeling invasion."

"Changeling?!"

"You're gonna want some popcorn for all this." remarked Pinkie.

(Later)

"So now the Changelings are ruled by king Thorax and Chrysalis is still on the lamb."

"Wow…." Bright Mac let out. "We've really missed a lot of stuff."

"Ah can't believe it...we never got a chance to see Apple Bloom walk or get her cutie mark." spoke Buttercup looking down. "If we knew this would happen we never would have left."

"Buck up Ma, there's still plenty of time to reconnect and plenty of memorable moments to have with her." spoke Applejack patting her back.

"Hey Twilight," Rainbow Dash spoke to the princess. "What about all these other ponies, think they'll be okay?"

"I'm gonna send a message to Celestia to let her know what happened and see if we can help them slowly adjust to the present day. Some may never adjust though."

"Whatever will happen to them?" asked Rarity.

"I know! We can put them on an island and make it to what it was like back in their time." spoke Pinkie. "With Starlight's help I'm sure It'll be a piece of cake."

"Doesn't that kinda sound nuts? What if they go nuts and start fighting with each other?" asked Rainbow. "It would be our fault."

"Good point."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a place they can belong." reassured Twilight. "In time."

"So how's the pear farm been?" asked Buttercup.

"Well… things aren't what they use to be." admitted Applejack. "Right now all there's left there is Apple Acres. But there is a surprise waitin' for ya."

After reuniting with Ocean Breeze, who agreed to watch over the ponies they had to leave behind the mane 6 and a number of ponies gathered on the train.

"Might wanna close yer eyes by the way. The glare from the castle can be a bit bright."

Both of them obliged and covered their eyes while letting their daughter lead them out of the train station.

"Okay take a gander at the town."

They looked and were impressed since it seemed bigger than before with all sorts of other ponies going about their day.

"It's so different yet so much looks the same."

"Ah gotta say it sure does feel lively like it use to, Ah feel like we got nothin' left to worry about, 'cept...you know." spoke Buttercup looking down. "Applejack, does Apple Bloom hate us?"

"She knows you were trapped. And she's lookin' forward ta meetin' ya." she smiled while they went the regular way to Apple Acres with both ponies stunned at how larger it was.

"Well golly!" Bright Mac said dumbfoundedly. "It looks like it could go on for miles!"

"Only a few." remarked Applejack as she lead them to the house and gave a loud knock on the door.

"Oh I'm so nervous." said buttercup.

"Your nervous? I'm shakin'."

"It'll be alright, trust me." smiled AJ before the door slowly opened. The two went stiff and looked up at the door. There standing was Granny Smith who blinked and made them drop their jaws.

"B-Bright Mac...Buttercup?' she spoke with wide eyes while rubbing her eyes. "Is that you or is my eyes goin' bad again?"

"Nah, its really us ma." spoke Bright Mac with a smile and feeling tears before suddenly getting pulled into a hug by her with Applejack surprised Granny moved so fast for a split second.

"Oh I can't believe it." She said before letting the two of them go. "WHAT IN TARNATION TOOK YA SO LONG!" the woman snapped making them flinch. "And how come you don't' look much older then when Ah last saw ya?"

"It's kinda a long story." spoke Applejack. "Where's Applebloom?"

"She went out with her Grand Pear."

"Perfect, tell them to meet us at the 'special tree'."

"You got it."

"Special Tree?" Buttercup asked.

"Yup, I think yer gonna like it. Follow me." she smiled leading them from the house, through one of the orchards, and right to the twisted tree.

"Oh my!" gasped Buttercup with wide eyes. "It….it's beautiful."

"Granny said the same thing."

"Wait, is this from those seeds we planted?"

"On your weddin'? Yep the very same ones." she smiled. "It really showed us how strong you two felt for the other. 'Course we didn't see it until Grand Pear came back."

Buttercup looked at the area where the pear farm use to be with nothing but apples over it and sighed. "It feels like just yesterday."

Applejack walked up to her mother and put a hoof on her back. "He really is sorry ma."

"Ah'd like to believe that...but only if ah hear it from him." She spoke with a frown.

Hearing hoof steps Applejack looked back. "Well here's your chance."

The two of them turned with Buttercup gasping as she saw her aged father and daughter walk up.

"Sweet Celestia." he spoke with wide eyes seeing his daughter and stepped closer while feeling his voice crack. "P…Pearbutter?"

"Grand Pear." she said emotionlessly

"It….It's really you."

"Ma?" spoke Apple Bloom in surprise and turned to Bright Mac. "Pa?"

"Hiya darlin'... sorry we're a little late gettin' home." he joked.

Apple Bloom started walking up to the before running. She ran over and hugged them while sniffling.

"It's okay, daddy's got ya." he hugged her while Buttercup patted Apple Bloom's head.

Hearing those words made the fillies heart soar while Grand Pear walked up to his own daughter.

"Do you want something?"

"Pear Butter I...I'm sorry for...how I acted all those years ago. It was hooves down the worst choice I ever made in my life. When I heard you were...gone, I just...I hated myself for making you choose." he spoke with tears in his eyes. "I hated myself for trying to control your life and it cost me the greatest thing in my life, my own daughter. All that silly feud did was tear us apart. The only thing I want now, is for you to say...you forgive me."

She looked him dead in the eye and looked around at her family. "Are you completely serious? No more fighting or feuding."

"No, that's all in the past now. No more, or ever again."

"And your thoughts on Bright Mac?"

"He's my Son-in-law, I have to learn to live with that."

"Then, I can forgive you." she smiled as tears started to fill her own eyes.

He smiled while she moved over and hugged him with him doing the same and feeling the happiest in his life.

"Looks like everything is shapin' up right nicely." Applejack spoke with a smile and feeling like her life was complete.


	71. Chapter 71

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 71

This time Jaune summons Jeanne

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY.

 _"It's yours so you can open it." Nora said while glaring at Mulan._

 _Jaune sighed as he opened the box and gasped as the words:_ To be continued _, appeared on screen with said screen turning black._

On with the show!

-JNPR's room-

"It's…."

"A flag." Mulan deadpanned along with Nora as Jaune pulled from the box a white flag with a gold outer border and a blue inner border, two triangle edges, with six gold cross like symbols, with four being in a square formation around a large gold heart like symbol with long curves going up and down the sides of it, and two yellow strings with some wear and tear in some places.

"But why a flag?" Pyrrha muttered while Ren held Mulan's hand, which made her blush a little.

"No idea, but it's booooring." spoke Nora.

"But what are the symbols?" Ren said pointing at the flag. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Same, reminds me of a cult or something." Jaune agreed while looking it over. 'And it feels strange too, like it's been touched by a fire.'

"Maybe it's a cult of alien gods?" Nora suggested.

"No it's not." frowned all four people that knew what she was talking about.

Nora pouted while Jaune looked at the flag again as he noticed a bit of wood stuck to the cloth.

"Huh, what is this?" he wondered grabbing it and slowly yanking it out.

Pyrrha looked at the piece of wood and looked confused. "This looks like a piece of a pike or from a pole, but I don't recognize the wood."

Ren looked at Mulan. "Can you identify it?"

"I'm a soldier yes, but I never learned about wood types, that's for scholars."

"Why would a pike be in the flag itself though?"

"Maybe it's from a festival?" Nora said before Jaune pricked himself on the wood.

"Yeow!" He cried out as some blood flowed out of his finger.

"Jaune are you alright?" asked Pyrrha in concern.

"I'm fine." He said while the blood dropped onto the flags' main symbol. "Just a little in pain."

"Be careful, unless it's a way of insulting your enemies, don't drop your blood on a flag, it makes more sense if it's your enemy's."

He blinked at that information as the flag started to feel warm in his hands, like a burning ember gaining fuel.

Ren's eyes widened seeing that as Mulan went in front of him with her sword unsheathed.

"Stand back Ren, it's about to summon a Servant!"

"Wait what?"

"That's a summoning, meaning your friend just added another servant to the mix." 'Him, a Magus? How strange.'

The flag ignited into flames as Jaune had to toss it on the ground to keep from burning himself. As he did so it started to glow red as strange symbols started to appear around the burning cloth.

"Ahhh! Get the fire extinguisher!"

Nora ran to grab it and started spraying foam on the fire.

Just then a bright light enveloped the room as a figure started to appear.

"Are you my master?" Spoke the voice as it was revealed to be a girl with light blond hair that went down to an extremely long ponytail with a black bow near the end, with a strange set of clothes consisting of a purple cloth that went from her shoulder, which were frilly, to her long robe like skirt, on her head was a silver headband with strange marking and in the shape of an 'M' that bridged in between her purple eyes, her neck had a metal guard with chains connecting to a chain that wrapped around the top of her D cup chest, the stomach and hip area had metal around it too as a sword hilt and strap hung from her right side, her boots were black with silver armor on the front as her silver gauntlets were resting on her sides.

FISSS!

She got blasted with foam as she looked annoyed at that. "...what was that for?"

"You were on fire."

"And you used the devils magic on me why?" She said while very miffed. 'Heretics, always trying to annoy me, but I mustn't get get upset, the lord might frown upon it.'

"Devil's what?" Nora asked with a confused look.

"Magic. Did you use magic on a servant of God?"

"No and who are you?!"

"I am Ruler or Jeanne d'Arc, the La Pucelle of France and servant of the lord almighty."

"The what?"

"The La Pucelle, its French." She said before looking at Jaune. "Oh hello, are you my master?"

"Lucky." Mulan muttered.

"Huh?" Ren looked at her confused.

"She's a Ruler, a class that can control other Servants as well as keep the Holy Grail war from going crazy. It's like a one in a billion chance of getting one."

"So she's like an op servant?"

"Pretty much, but I don't know her." She admitted. "She's not from my time that's for sure."

"Are you my master mister….um what's your name?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh! Jaune Arc."

"Huh? A family member?" She blinked. "But I never lost my vow of chastity."

"No that's my name."

"But you have my father's last name."

"You mean Arc?"

She nodded. "So are you French too?"

"No, I'm from Vale, which is where you're at."

"Vale? Never heard of it." She admitted while taking a look at Pyrrha. "What kingdom are you from?" 'Hope it's not the British.'

"Vacuo."

"Huh?" 'I've never heard of that.'

"Vacuo."

"...is that a place from the east?"

"Look it up for yourself." spoke Nora handing her a Scroll.

"...I can't read." She deadpanned. "I'm illiterate." she looked at the Scroll. "What odd form of magic is this anyway?"

"It's science."

"Sci huh?" She asked. "Is that like alchemy, the heretic idea spawned by the enemy of the lord?"

"Lord? Which lord?"

"The lord that created the universe!" She said with pride. "The ruler of heaven and the patron of Christianity!"

"Christ what?" All five asked confused.

She blinked. "God! The almighty lord who created all!"

"Um you lost me." Jaune admitted. "I know of a god, but I don't know about Christianity."

Her eyes widened as she started to pray. "Oh lord in heaven! Forgive my master for his blasphemy, it is not but his ignorance oh lord almighty!"

"Odd." Mulan muttered to Ren.

"So are you a hero?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hero? I don't know, but I did save my people and my king from the British a few times." Jeanne admitted. "And I was convicted as a cross dresser and witch before being burned at the stake."

"Burned?!"

"Alive." She admitted. "But it's not their fault, it was all in the lord's design. Their souls are saved even now."

'Either she's devoted or in denial.'

"And why is your hair red?"

"It's natural."

"So you're not a daughter of Cain? Or one of the children of Juda?"

"...you lost me."

She sighed before walking to the window. "Wow! Look at the castle! Is this yours master?"

"No that's the school."

"...school, so you're learning to be a monk?"

"No, we're learning how to be hunters and huntresses."

"To hunt wild boars?" 'Odd.'

"No, Grimm."

"...you lost me."

"Big black animals." Mulan said. "I fought one before you got here."

She looked at her. "Oh hello, didn't see you."

"It's fine." She shrugged before hearing a bell go off. "Ren, the walls are ringing with the sounds of war!"

"It's the bell for training class."

"Oh ha ha ha…." she chuckled nervously.

"Training?" Jeanne said while cock her head.

Jaune nodded as everyone got ready to go.

"Master, can I come?" Both Mulan and Jeanne asked.

"You had enough time Mulan." Ren deadpanned.

"Ren."

"Plus you have to wait here until later when we get you sorted with the teachers."

She pouted while Jeanne looked at Jaune.

"Master?"

"Please stay."

"But what if this place has heretics and devil worshippers? Or British people?"

"Trust me, you'll be safe." He said before closing the door.

Jeanne looked around before moving out of the room. "See you later, I'll be back."

Mulan sighed. "This will be a strange war, that's for sure."

(Oobleck's class)

Team JNPR walked into the classroom as they took their seats with Jeanne walking behind them and sat behind her master as she tried to be quiet as a mouse.

'Nice room, reminds me of a throne room.'

Said professor walked in and drank from his thermos while moving about. "Today class we will be talking about when the first Grimms sighting occurred and….Mister Arc."

"Yes sir?" He asked confused.

"Did you bring a sibling into my class?"

Jaune blinked. "No I didn't bring any of my sisters here."

"Then who is she?" He asked pointing to the girl behind him.

Jaune turned and paled. "J-Jeanne?!"

"Hello master." She smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh just wanted to see what you were doing." She said while looking at Oobleck. "And is he drinking ale?"

"It's coffee."

"...huh?"

"Mister Arc, why have you brought a random girl into my class?"

"I didn't, she followed me."

"I wanted to learn about the Grimm." Jeanne said with a smile. "I never heard of them before and, if the lord wills it, I might want to learn all about them."

"Ah, so you're a new student, well have you got yourself registered?"

"Registered? Is it like becoming a knight under King Charles the VII of France?" 'So I have to fight? If the lord wills it.'

"No."

"Oh….then I'm already registered."

"Then can I see your student ID?"

She blinked before taking out a piece of paper with strange writing on it. "Does this count?"

He looked at it while very confused at the language.

'Lord almighty please let him fail to notice.'

"Mister Arc, is this a prank?"

"No it's not." Jaune said while feeling like he got blamed for something. "And why would I prank anyone?"

He raised an eyebrow before looking at the girl. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"I'm illiterate."

"Say what?"

"I'm illiterate, I can't read or write." Jeanne admitted. "But that's because I grew up in a peasant family."

"Oh, well I'll go talk this with Ozpin, in the meantime Mister Arc here shall show you around and help you with anything you need."

She nodded. "Thank you head monk."

"It's Doctor Oobleck."

"Is that Muslim or Greek?"

"Huh?"

"Ignore her." Jaune sighed. 'Yep, she's getting me in trouble.'

(Later)

"So the Grimm are like demons?" Jeanne asked while following Jaune around the castle. "And you fight them because they eat you and your people?"

"More like attacking the world."

"...so you angered God in some way?"

"I don't know, we don't know how or why the Grimm suddenly appeared."

"Oh." She said before seeing a boy with a bandaged arm.

"Damn it Ren, why did you have to throw me out of a window." Cardin grumbled.

"Hello, are you ok?"

He looked and saw a strange girl looking at him with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Jeanne d'Arc and you are?"

"Cardin Winchester."

Her eyes widened. 'He's….he's the Cardinal of Winchester! But...he's so young and not fat!'

"Don't let him get to you." Jaune whispered.

"But he's the one that sentenced me to death." She whispered back. "And did he lose weight?"

"Wait, you think he sentenced you to death?"

"Well he said Cardinal of Winchester, and I know that he did that because I was captured by the British in the Hundred Years war."

"...he's not the same guy."

Jeanne blinked. "But he's...I mean...he's…."

"Let it go."

"Yes master." She said out loud while bowing to Jaune.

"Master?" Cardin said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my master." Jeanne said as Weiss walked by and heard it.

"Wait what?" He asked while his mind started thinking of more 'intimate' ideas.

"He's my master." She said with a slight frown. "What is there to question?"

"This dork? He's your master?"

"He is not a duck."

"I said dork."

"What is your fascination on ducks? It's not natural to start saying a creation of God in vain."

"Ok that's not what I said!"

"Then what was it?" She frowned as Weiss walked up to her. "Who are you miss?"

"Weiss Schnee, and you?"

"Jeanne d'Arc." She smiled before looking confused. "And what kind of name is Weiss Schnee, is it French or English?" 'Hope it's not the last one.'

"It's Vale." she raised an eyebrow. "Are you a new student?"

"Well not really, but I'm getting registered." She said. "What about you? New here as well?"

"No."

"Oh, so are you a warrior of God as well?"

"No."

"Then why the strange long sword?" Jeanne asked pointing to Weiss' sword.

"You mean this?"

"Isn't it a long sword? Like the ones knights use."

"I'm not some knight, I'm a huntress."

"..." she looked at Jaune. "So she hunts Grimm as well, master?"

"Yep."

"Ah, I thought she hunted boars and other creatures of the almighty in heaven."

"Who is this almighty?" Weiss asked before getting grabbed by the girl.

"He's the creator of us all! The one that shall bring the righteous into the heavenly gates of Paradise! The savior of the entire human race!" She said with a face that spoke of devotion and commitment.

"Um….alright."

Jeanne sighed before moving back. "Sorry, but I'm one of his saints, so I'm a little committed to the lord, bless him."

Weiss nodded before seeing her sword. "Fighter as well?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"How long?"

"Let's see…..I fought for the king at age….sixteen or seventeen so I fought for about two to three years before my imprisonment."

"Wait, what imprisonment?"

She looked at Jaune while he shook his head no. "Can't say, it would go against my master and the lord on high."

"Well alright." She said before asking. "Want a spar?"

"Are you sure? I've seen more blood and destruction then most. Especially for a nineteen year old peasant girl like myself."

"Trust me, I'm not some damsel in distress."

Jeanne nodded before a bright light formed near her hands as a large pole with the same flag as before and a spear point at the top appeared before she grabbed it. "Then let's go, in the name of God."

Weiss blinked before shaking her head and held her sword out at the ready.

She got ready before blocking a strike from her front. 'Strong, but not as strong as the lord.' She then thrusted at her with the point.

Weiss dodged and tried going for a swipe.

She dodged before jumping back and thrusted again while keeping Weiss on her toes.

Jaune made sure to stay out of the way as he watched them. 'Wow, she's like Pyrrha but without the shield.'

Jeanne dodged the next strike as she spun the pole around and bashed the sword to the side. "Come on, I've faced an archer with better skills."

She frowned at that before activating her Glyphs.

"..." 'Her...Her….Her….'

Weiss smirked before causing a large Beowolf to appear. "Sick her boy."

" **AROOO!** "

Jeanne frowned before striking the ground with the pole. "Noble Phantasm: Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me!"

The Grimm attacked as a bright light enveloped the girl and caused a protective barrier to be erected as it bounced off the light and was destroyed instantly.

"HERETIC!" she yelled with a frown. "Heretic! Heretic! Heretic!"

"Wait I'm not-"

SHISH!

"HERETIC!" Jeanne screamed while attacking viciously with her pole. "HERETIC!"

Weiss panicked while narrowly blocking each strike while backing up. 'What is with her?! It's like I just flipped her switch!'

"HERETICS SHALL DIE!" She roared while rushing at the girl and went to strike her in the chest with the tip. "FOR THE LO-"

"STOP!" Jaune yelled out as his hand glowed, with a four winged heart symbol appearing in his hand, and caused Jeanne to freeze.

"..."

"W….What happened?" asked Weiss panting.

"Weiss, are you ok?" Jaune asked while very shocked that he got a Command Seal like Ren, and used it.

"Yeah….but what about her?"

Jeanne looked at Weiss with a frown before seeing Jaunes' face and gulped. 'Oh lord protect me!' "Master…." she bowed down. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, no need to bow."

"But I nearly killed her, in cold blood." She said while looking at him.

"But why?"

"...she used magic on me."

"That's not magic, that's more along the lines of what my family can do."

"They are witches?" 'Oh dear lord almighty!'

"No." Weiss frowned. "None of my family are witches."

"And why did you act like that, we told you before about this."

Jeanne sighed. "It was because in Christianity, magic and the like are signs of the Devil, and only the Lord and his chosen can influence the world in the name of the creator. So seeing that, kind of got my hate for heretics to rise like a river after a long drought."

"Oh….fair enough."

"Master, are you mad at me?"

"No no, it's understandable."

"But-"

"Jeanne, don't punish yourself over it. It was a simple misunderstanding, nothing to worry about." He interrupted while looking at Weiss. "Right Weiss?"

"Of course."

Jeanne looked conflicted at this before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"So relax, you're with good people that understands about forgiveness." He smiled.

'He's….so kind.' she thought with a light blush.

"Alright Jeanne?"

"Y-Yes master." She said while feeling her heart flutter a little.

Weiss blinked while seeing the girl's blush. 'She likes him? But….how?'

(Later)

A large package appeared from a portal as the rest of team JNPR returned from class.

"Mulan, open up." Ren called out while a tired and naked Mulan walked out.

"Huh? Ren, yawn, what time is it?" 'What a nice nap.'

"The afternoon, and why are you naked?"

"It's standard to do so in the army, but I chose not to due to my gender." She yawned. "But I'm not in an army anymore so I chose to sleep like this."

Ren blushed hearing that while Nora snickered at that. 'Oh great.'

"Master." Jeanne said pointing to the package. "Can you read that for me?"

"Sure, and call me Jaune."

"Y-Yes Jaune." 'Kind, just like the lord.'

Jaune picked up the package and looked at the label. "It's for Pyrrha, no return address."

"Oooh, are we going for three?" giggled Nora.

"Hope not." Mulan sighed. "It might be hard returning the world to its normal state."

"Or maybe it will be a relic from my time?" Jeanne said while they sat on the beds. "Maybe some sheep bladder?"

The students grimaced at that as Pyrrha started to open the box while the words: _To be continued_ , appeared on screen.


	72. Chapter 72

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 72

What if Sally was really Ameterasu?

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-After the Battle of the Labyrinth, New York City, Sally's apartment-

Percy sighed as he walked into the apartment and plopped down on the couch. 'I'm so tired I feel like sleeping here for the next...about a week sounds good.'

As he rested on the couch he noticed that it was much brighter than normal, like Apollo bright. And it felt soothing and warm to the touch.

'Ugh….' he thought while the brightest intensified. 'What the heck?'

"Tsukuyomi, I know you are still mad about the last banquet but it wasn't my fault but Susanoo's." Spoke a familiar voice from the other side of the apartment. "Just get over it already."

"Tell that to the fire we had, he at least tried to keep it from spreading."

"Still, who was the one that tried to cut up Uke Mochi again?"

"Hey it's not my fault she's still trying to kill me with sharks from her ass!"

"You killed her before." She deadpanned.

"It was unfit for a god!"

"Yet killing a guest that gave you food wasn't?"

"...no response."

Percy blinked while getting up. 'That sounds like mom, but what's going on?' He walked towards his mom's room as the brightness increased.

"Really brother, you need to let that go. It's been over a thousand years."

"I'll let it go when mortals today erect shrines for me all across this country!"

"They do, in games and manga." She sighed. "Plus you look funny as a girl, kind of a good change of pace."

"Oh please, it's a mockery! They always range the chest over and over, besides you get to live a simple life with your son, wish we ALL could have that." he replied sarcastically.

"What did you say?" She frowned while Percy looked through a crack in the door.

He blinked as he saw a woman with long dark hair that reached to her back, wearing a whitish red kimono with gold bamboo armor, with a large D cup chest and ass, wearing a strange green comma shape necklace, with a long black sword with curved edges on the side and a single curved hilt, looking at a large bluish green mirror as a man with black hair, yellowish eyes, and wearing a dark blue kimono and bamboo armor was talking to her angrily.

"You know what I mean Amaterasu."

"You are on a fine line brother, best you be quiet about my son or I will personally send you to yomi, mother is looking for new servants you know."

"I wasn't trying to sound threatening, but considering your lives, I'd say you're more likely on a vacation compared to the rest of us."

"You know that everyone else is having time off." She deadpanned. "Especially you and your niece Kaguya. Oh and how is she and that boy, Momotaro Kano was it?"

"Don't bring him up! He's not worthy of my little moon flower!"

She chuckled at that while Percy was floored.

'What's going on? Why does she sound like my mom? She doesn't look a thing like her. And that guy, all these names sound….Chinese? Is that it?'

"So how about your son?"

"Oh he just defeated Kronos." She smirked. "And that's a good thing because if he didn't die then the Shinto-Buddhist pantheon would have to call the yokai of the islands just to stop him from eating us."

"And kill us."

"That too, I mean he's more insane than an oni on drugs or you after that party where you flirted with that tanuki."

"You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope, onee-chan." She giggled.

"Hello?" Percy spoke up. "Are you Greek?"

The two jumped and turned as Percy slowly opened the door all the way.

"P-Percy?!" The goddess said while her blue eyes looked at him in shock. "W-When did you g-get home!?"

"I'll take my leave sister." The god said before the mirror stopped shining as it shrunk down to about the size of her hand and became a blackish gold bracelet.

He looked at her who looked left and right nervously.

'Oh kamis above! He saw me!'

"Lady? Uh….just who are you? And who was that other guy?"

"Um…..I um…." she stuttered before taking a deep breath. "I'm Amaterasu-ōmikami, Shinto-Buddhist goddess of the sun and ruler of the kami, or gods."

"Wait a sec….is that Chinese or Japanese? I get the two mixed up."

"Japanese, or Nippon if you want to use old dialect for my sacred home."

"Second, why do you sound like my mom and what are you doing in my house?"

"I payed the bills." She frowned. "And I sound like your mom because….I am her." 'I hope he doesn't faint.'

"..."

"Percy?"

He blinked and stepped back. "Alright I know gods and goddesses deserve respect, but I also know they tend to trick people, and I'm not falling for something like that."

She sighed. "You once tried to drink Gabe's beer as a baby." 'Still hate him for that one, stupid teme!'

"Anyone can say that cause in case you didn't know, there's gods and goddesses for anything."

"You also wet the bed when you were only seven."

"Anyone can say that."

"You had a crush on a girl named Lindsay during second grade."

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh….Aphrodite is an expert on love! She can sense it a mile away."

"You mean the slut." She growled. "The one that nearly seduced you when you tried stopping Zeus and your father from destroying the world."

"Uh….."

She sighed. "I have something even you don't know."

"What?"

She pointed to his cheek. "When you were a baby, you looked like a peach. I almost called you Momotaros Jackson when your father stopped me."

"W-What?!"

"But I got the last laugh as I gave you the last name of Momo." She smiled. "And you still are my little peach boy."

Percy blushed red as the dots in his head connected. 'No way is this mom, is it? I mean she's human! Dad would have said something, right?'

She smiled before taking his hand. "So care for a story down memory lane?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"It all started back in Takama-ga-hara, the home of the kami."

(Years in the past)

-Takama-ga-hara-

Amaterasu looked from her throne of gold as she watched the mortals from a pool of liquid gold. 'Same old, same old.'

While she saw the humans slowly move and spread out, her eyes noticed something in the corner. A man wearing a orange shirt with palm trees on it, and he was busy fishing in the sea. "Odd, why is he fishing with such a large rod?" 'Reminds me of some sea kami on their breaks.'

As the man continued to fish, he got a bite that looked like a big one. " _Ah ha! I got one!_ "

'What does he have? A ryu?' She said to herself before seeing the man reeling in a massive sea serpent that didn't look like a yokai or ryu she knew off. "My goodness! This is unexpected."

" _Ha ah! A nice sea serpent from my realm!_ " He laughed out loud. " _But still not big enough._ " he then chucked it back into the sea.

"Huh, what an odd person." she remarked. 'How could a mortal like him drag a creature like that out so easy?'

He flung his rod back into the sea as his form shimmered a little to reveal a trident on his back.

"He reminds me of someone, but who?" She muttered before it clicked in her head. "Wait! That's…..the western kami of the sea Poseidon. Or was it Neptune? Damn these western dialects!"

The man waited before the rod tugged on him and he started tugging back harder.

" _I got it!_ " He yelled before tugging a massive crab with black armor on it. " _Oh it's just a Cancer crab, stupid bottom feeders._ "

Amaterasu drooled a little while thinking of sushi.

He sighed. " _This is boring, I wish Amphitrite was the fishing type._ "

She raised an eyebrow. 'So he is lonely? Must be because his wife is neglecting him?'

" _Now do I eat you up or toss you back for something bigger?_ "

Amaterasu blinked while getting off her throne. "I know what to do, I'll just see if he's a good man or not. Besides, it's been 1,500 years since I had a vacation." she then flashed out of the room in a blinding light.

(At the location)

Only to reappear in a human form on a beach. 'Hope this works, I mean it's forbidden to be around other gods and goddess that you're not aligned to.' she walked over to the man who was sitting down now.

"Well maybe I should just look for some whales to talk to?" He said to himself.

She moved towards him before sitting next to him. "Nice day out isn't?"

"Woah!" he jumped and turned to her with surprise. "Oh, hello there."

"Hello." She smiled. "How are you today?" 'Kind of handsome up close.'

"Fine, just trying to fish."

"Fish giant crabs or giant snakes?"

He looked at her with surprise. 'Is she clear sighted?'

"Well? What were you trying to fish?"

"Um….just fish."

"I saw the giant serpent." She deadpanned.

"How? No one else could get here without me noticing them."

"I guess I'm lucky then." She chuckled. "Almost like finding a young man with good tastes in shirts nowadays."

He lightly blushed.

"Oh where are my manners? Names Sally Jackson." 'I hope that random name convinces him.'

"Nice to meet you, I'm Poseidon."

"Is that a type of squid?" She joked.

"No, but you could say I know them very well."

"Really? Then tell me all about them."

(Some hours of talking and fishing later)

"Wow! I got a big one!" 'Sally' called out while taking the line.

"Remember to use your legs!"

"Ok!" She cried out before reeling in a giant dragon like serpent. 'Ok, note to self, don't use godly powers to get a ryu!' "Oh my god!"

"Relax! I'll handle him." He said before trying to talk to it. " _Hello._ "

" _Kuso kami._ " It said while hissing in an strange language that was unknown to the god.

'Huh? Did he just speak another language?' " _I'm Poseidon, your lord._ "

" _HA! You're not my lord, hell you're a disgusting horse god!_ " It hissed before looking at 'Sally'. " _Amaterasu-sama? What are you doing here on tsuchi?_ "

" _Amaterasu? What are you talking about?_ "

" _The one in front of you baka._ " It said before getting a glare from the 'human'. " _Um….just let me go and I won't call you an owl fucker ok?_ "

'Why did he have to mention that stupid relation?' " _Fine._ "

" _Good._ " It said before getting thrown into the water. " _Later sea ass!_ "

"What did it say?" 'Sally' asked innocently. 'Better talk to Ryūjin about his servants' attitudes. They are fouler than yomi.'

"Um…." he spoke. "Just that he was hungry and begged to go home."

"Oh." She chuckled. "So it wasn't asking to take him to your leader right?"

"Not at all."

She nodded before moving closer to him. "Poseidon, ever had a sibling? I never had one before so I just wanted to know what it's like."

"Annoying."

"Really?"

"I can tell you stories that would make your head explode."

"Are you exaggerating? Because it's kind of cute."

"Why thank you, but I assure you, they're no exaggeration."

'Sally' nodded before asking. "Well I'm not exaggerating when I do this." she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He was surprised, but put a hand on her waist and smiled. "Someone's affectionate, and here I haven't even taken you out yet."

"Well when you put it that way, take me out all the time."

"How about tonight?"

"That's a deal." She grinned before kissing his lips.

(Out of flashback)

"And after much dating we did the deed and when he left I made sure to keep you safe." She smiled while sitting on a chair. "And to this day, he doesn't even know about my true nature as a Shinto-Buddhist goddess."

"Wait, how is that possible?"

"Simple, I hid my presence much better then your father." She smirked. "Unlike Greek and Roman gods, we learned to control our true selves through meditation and mental focus. After all we are part of nature, not against it like the rest of the world's deities."

"But why lie about it?"

Amaterasu sighed. "It's a old law from the beginning of the universe. No one can marry or court a being from another pantheon, the cost of this is death and removal from the minds of humans and other deities."

"Wait what?!"

"It was a gamble, but I stand by my decision even now."

"So….if he finds out, neither of you can exist anymore? Who decides that?"

"Yes and," she pointed up. "The one."

"The one?"

"The monotheistic god, he created all and we are just his instruments."

"As in THE god? The one who made everything?"

She nodded. "It was his decision and every pantheon agreed to it, but enough about him." She hugged him. "I'm so proud of you! You saved the world again and without using my powers too!"

Percy felt a little warm at the hug. "Wait, powers? You mean I've got powers from you too?"

Amaterasu nodded. "You can control the sun, which is useful for your powers over water." She then recalled something. "And you can speak Japanese, but I have a gift for you."

"What?"

She caused a small ball of light to appear as it started to take the shape of a blackish blade that looked similar to her own, but with a sun on the center of it. "This is Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. This was my original blade before the humans started calling it Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, or Grass-Cutting Sword."

"Wow." he slowly picked it up and looked it over.

"It's powerful because it came from the Yamata-no-Orochi's tail and was used by your uncle Susanoo. The blade can blind your enemies and protect you with divine wind."

Percy felt excited at this.

"But it only works on those that are of valor. So don't slouch or the blade might disappear on you."

"Well if I can use riptide then I should get use to this fella."

"You can even use both." Amaterasu chuckled. "After all, using more than one weapon is part of a samurai's creed."

"But how do I speak Japanese? I've never even aced spanish."

"Baka." She teased.

"Watashi wa anata ga kurutta megami no bakajanai!" (I'm not a idiot you crazy goddess!)

"I'm not crazy." She chuckled. "I'm just a good mother."

He blinked and touched his mouth. "Wait, did I just say that?"

She nodded. "You did and it had a perfect dialect."

'Dialect?'

Amaterasu stood up. "So Percy dear, shall we get ready for dinner? I'm making blue pasta."

"Sure, but how come I never spoke Japanese before?"

"It was because demi-kami don't become recognized until age sixteen. When you are now." She smiled before adding in. "Oh and if you and Annabeth aren't having any fun, I have another gift coming here from Tokyo in a few days."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I forgot to mention that even if the family knew about your existence, they needed proof you weren't going to kill us or something. So I suggested along with Konohanasakuya-hime, kami of Mount Fuji, that a daughter of hers would be betrothed to you at birth and that she would see you after reaching sixteen years of age."

"Wait….Annabeth's one too?!"

"No." She sighed. "It's a different girl, her names Yanui Sakuya."

"So she's gonna be paying a visit?"

"Yes, and she really wants to see her husband." She winked. "So I suggest you and Annabeth start sharing the bed, because the betrothal can't be voided by anyone but the one."

"Hold on, I never agreed to that!"

"But it happened at your birth."

"Well you're the one who hid this from me, so how is that any better?"

"..." she turned around. "Baka me."

"I hate to say it, but yes you are." Percy said while groaning inside. 'Ugh, this is going to be a LONG story to tell Annabeth!'

'I just wanted grandchildren!'


	73. Chapter 73

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 73

What if Yang was a child of Iblis?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Amity Colosseum-

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Mercury kept jumping over the blasts while rolling out of the way as Yang kept firing shots at him. "Oh come on now, this is too easy."

She frowned before firing more bullets from her gauntlets. 'Come on, I gotta hit him! I gotta win this for the whole team.'

'Just a few more minutes and then Emerald can make the illusion.' Mercury thought before stumbling a little from his footing. 'Damn these legs!'

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

The last four blasts made him fall back and slid on the ground on his back while Yang smirked.

"Time to knock you out!" She grinned before getting ready to attack.

' **STOP!** ' Roared a voice in her head, which sounded like an explosion of flames in a gas filled room.

She jumped and looked around while Mercury slowly sat up. "Huh? Who said that?"

"Said what?"

"The voice."

' **He doesn't hear me child.** ' It said again. ' **And he is playing you for a fool!** '

"Who's there?!" she called out while looking around herself and ignoring Mercury.

' **Don't ignore the enemy, he is trying to make you look bad.** ' It hissed in anger. ' **To make you into a villain! Into a being with no restraint!** '

Yang stopped and looked at Mercury in confusion.

' **He's toying with you. Play into his hands and you shall be the devil in everyone's eyes. Do not let rage consume you my child.** '

'Wait, just who are you? Why are you telling me all this?'

The voice chuckled like burning embers. ' **It is simple, I am Iblis, the demon king of flames, and your father.** '

'...what?'

' **I'm your real father.** ' It said again. ' **And you're my first child in 300 years. Your blood is the strongest of all of my children, even for a half demon like you.** '

'What?! But I have a dad!'

' **But he couldn't have given you life, for when he was with your mother, I was already giving her a wish.** '

'What wish?'

' **To have a child, even if she was to lose her life and soul to do it, but her soul is still with her, however it will burn away until she's nothing but a charred corpse. So is the date of those who hold my true form within their very body.** '

'You're insane! Now get out of my head and let me finish this guy!'

' **And become a criminal?** ' It asked with annoyance in its tone. ' **Look to the crowd, notice anything out of the ordinary with the humans?** '

She turned and noticed that most of them had a strange hazy white mist covering their eyes. 'What the?!'

' **That is the trickery of a illusionist. And who among the participants here is associated with the boy? Who else interacts with him and who was with him last before this very match?** '

Yang thought about it before recounting his teammates, and how one walked away from him before the match. 'Emerald? But...how and why?!'

' **She and her leader are sinners who are working to bring you and all humanity into ruin. My brothers have long decided to leave your plane of existence to yourselves, but now it's being threatened by these darkness born and their mistress. I have come to bring your powers into fruition, but you must trust me and restraint from being ruin to yourself.** '

'Why should I believe you? Who talks to someone through their head?'

' **The race of demons cannot enter this world without a medium. You are my child thus I can speak with you, albeit temporarily. Yang Branwen, it is time I bring your heritage into the light, but remember my words, do not let the rage consume you or you shall BURN IN GEHENNA FOREVER!** ' It yelled the last part before Yang started to spontaneously combust into pure red flames.

Mercury blinked while the people were a little confused as their eyes started to slowly return to their normal colors.

"What was that?"

"Oh my god!"

"She's burning!"

"YANG!" Ruby cried out as the flames took on the shape of a giant horned creature with bat like wings and a serpent headed tail.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before exploded into embers as a figure appeared in the still burning flames that licked the arena.

"What's going on?" asked Blake while seeing it was Yang, but her hair literally looked like fire with colors of orange, red, and yellow with her whole body looking similar to the point she seemed naked.

Yang looked around as a long serpent like tail moved from her tailbone and started to light up with flames while two horns of flames formed on her head.

'W-What the hell?!' Mercury thought in shock before seeing her left hand pointing at him.

Hissssss.

SHLIT!

"AHHH!" He screamed as his pants started to burn with his legs starting to heat up from the temperature.

"You are in so much trouble buster." she spoke as the legs burned away to reveal metal prosthetic legs. "So that's your game, I punch you and your little green stain makes it look like I broke your legs."

Mercury paled as she walked towards him and grabbed him by the legs.

"Well," she said before her hands started to glow brightly and caused the metal to melt. "You almost had me, but too bad you didn't have more brains to go with that tongue of yours."

"Wait, prosthetics? Is that allowed?" asked Ruby.

"No, its illegal after a former student from Beacon, who had a wooden arm, fought in the last tournament and died when it shattered and went through his eye." Blake said. "After that it was outlawed due to an increase in injuries and the occasional cheating with extra weapons."

"He cheated all along!" spoke Weiss with a frown.

"And he almost got Yang in trouble!" Ruby frowned.

Yang looked at the boy before pulling the melted scrap off and threw it away. "Looks like you need to go to the hospital, maybe the doctors can take your temperature with a little Hg."

"What?"

"Your name!" she snapped before the snake wrapped around his body and started to slowly burn through the clothes. "I'm so tempted to burn you alive for this!"

SSSSSHHH!

"AHHHH!"

She looked at the crowed before frowning. "But I won't." She placed him down before grabbing his head. "But that doesn't mean I won't make you remember this day!"

SSSSSSHHHHHH!

He screamed as his forehead became covered in a third degree burn mark in the shape of a snake.

Yang let go and kicked him away. "Now everyone shall remember you as what you are, a serpent with a quicksilver tongue!"

He held the spot and groaned while in the stands Emerald was horrified as Yang looked around and swore their eyes met and felt her spine go cold.

"I shall make anyone that harms me or my team burn with the fires of Gehenna." She said while the flames changed into clothing that looked similar to armor in some places. "That's a promise from the daughter of Iblis, demon king of fire!"

That stunned the crowd who muttered in confusion and fear.

She moved towards the exit as her tail looked at everyone with hunger. 'I shall stop these fools, even if I have to burn this world to do it!'

The screen slowly burned away as a small orb of fire hovered for a few seconds, laughing evilly and like the very bowels of hell, as it vanished in a puff of embers.


	74. Chapter 74

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 74

What if a boy had a childhood friend who was in charge of a girl gang?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi there, my name's Fuji.

"Ahh!" screamed a guy running down the street.

I'm a pretty average guy in my school which is like any school, boring, bleak, but it has some good sides.

"Gotcha!" spoke a female voice as the guy tripped and was dragged back.

Like this vending machine that is always broke and lets out free sodas, or how the food is pretty good for cafeteria food.

"Mercy!" squeaked another guy as he got tied up with a chain.

Or that I have friends in crazy places….mostly crazy.

"Grab his arms!"

"I'll get his legs!"

"AHHHHH!"

But they're not so bad, really they can be some of the sweetest around.

"Please! I'll pay I'll pay!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Put him into a headlock!"

"Stretch him out like taffy!"

"AHHHHHH!"

That's why I'm hoping to run into them at school, but they tend to avoid it at all costs.

"AHHHH! OH GOD MY ARMS!"

A boy with black hair that covered his eyes and a male school uniform was heading towards school with his bag in his hand.

I hope that they didn't get hurt?

And cue him seeing several guys run out of his way and other girls silently move away as a small group was heading to the school.

All of them had black hair and female school uniforms, but each one had shorter sleeves, some tattoos on their arms and legs, and each one having a massive ass and F cup chests.

There they are, my friends, the Ryu-himes.

"What are you looking at punk?" growled one with red contacts in her eyes picking another boy up by the scruff of his uniform. "Were you staring?"

"N-No! I wasn't!" He gulped in fear.

"Hi girls." waved the boy without flinching from them as two others turned him over and started shaking him down.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh hey Fuji-kun." Spoke one with glasses and blue eyes. "What's up?"

"Well I was getting ready for school, are you all gonna attend this time?"

"Maybe." One said with a chain around her waist like a belt and brown eyes. "Maybe not."

"Fuka-chan." He sweatdropped.

"Kidding kidding, oh and Marisa-sama wants a word with you later."

"She does? Well where is she?" he looked around while moving his hair out of the way. "Didn't she come with you girls?"

"No." Spoke one with a kendo sword on her back and with black eyes. "She's busy trying to stake out new territory downtown. She needs to keep the streets safe from other gangs you know."

Yep, that's her alright. Always hunting other gangs to protect the weak, mostly me.

"Need anything?" asked one with brass knuckles and a smile with red eyes as she held an armful of sweets. "We stopped at the store for sweets today."

"Oh um...maybe some rice, Miko-chan? I'm planning to make some dinner for you all tonight."

They smiled at that. Yeah I made dinner for them a lot of times, although Miko-chan seemed to always enjoy sweets more.

"That's a deal!" She grinned before looking at the girl's near the walls. "What are you bitches staring at?!"

"Eek!" The girls screamed before running away.

"Well I gotta get to class, see ya later."

"Later."

Yep, crazy, but really nice friends, especially Marisa-chan.

Now you must be wondering, who is Marisa and why am I a friend to an all girls gang?

Two words, childhood friend.

Well, Marisa-chan is the daughter of a CEO for a large company in the states and she was raised to be free and stubborn like her father, which is a ok trait for her. Anyway, we met at age six and age five respectively and she already introduced me to her friends about three years after she moved.

We had all sorts of adventures that might have been dangerous but hey, we were kids. And we still have little adventures even in high school, the only problem was that well….I'm the weak link.

Not saying I have health issues, but I'm easily smaller than Marisa-chan and not really tough per say in a fight. However there is one thing that scares me….her wrestling skills.

One thing she takes pride in is her use of pretty much any wrestling move she sees on tv. Doesn't matter how insane, dangerous, or tough it is, it's like she can copy any of them down in the blink of an eye, which she uses on the really stubborn people she meets.

This is true as I saw her do it, a judo throw plus a suplex on a guy about two feet taller then Marisa-chan. And to this day I'm scared she might try something like that on ME!

RING!

"Oh! My bad, I dozed off." he muttered before running off to class.

(Sometime later)

Class, boring. Just like watching paint dry, but slower. Sure it'll help me get into a college one day, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. But still, it's boring!

As he walked out of his final class of the day, he didn't notice a figure watching him from the shadows. He went to try and get a soda as the shadow slowly reached out towards him.

"JUDO THROW!"

"AHH!" He cried out before getting a judo throw. He fell on his back and groaned while smiling. "Hi, Marisa-chan."

"Hey Fuji-kun." Smiled a woman with long black hair, green eyes, a dragon tattoo that ran from her left cheek to her right leg, and a massive ass and G cup chest. "How was that? Just learned it this morning."

"I thought you already mastered judo throwing?"

"Not from behind." She smirked. "Plus I'm like a ninja!"

Oh right, big ninja fan. But mostly for the physical techniques.

"So did Miko-chan give you the message?"

"What message?"

She sighed. "Then I have to tell you." she helped him up before taking out a letter. "Read it."

Huh?

He opened it up and turned bright red seeing the contents of the letter.

Oh….my god….!

"So? What do you think?"

"I...I….I…."

Marisa smiled. "I mean every word of that Fuji-kun."

He looked the the letter again as he read, _I love you~_ , in pink marker. "I...I….I…." 'Say something else man!'

For the first time in my life, I was speechless. I mean this has never happened to me before!

"Fuji-kun, please say something or I'll put you into a headlock." she warned in both a cute and scary tone.

"A….A….." he gulped. "I'm….wow…"

She moved towards him. "I've loved you for years, even when you cried like a baby."

"H-Hey! I didn't cry like a baby."

"Even when I pulled your toe?" She smiled.

Damn her and her bringing me back through memory lane!

"So do you feel the same?"

He gulped and nodded without thinking.

"OH I LOVE YOU!" She cried out while hugging him tight. His face went against her chest while she jumped up and down. "NOW WE CAN GET MARRIED AFTER COLLEGE!"

He blushed while not noticing the bushes moving a little as a green aura came out of it. 'M-M-Marriage?'

Too far! WAY WAY TOO FAR!

"Oh we need to tell the girls! They'll love to hear about this!"

The bushes moved while the aura grew stronger.

"I wonder how many of them will want to be bridesmaids."

"Huh?!" He said with wide eyes as the aura increased ten fold.

"Maybe they could help with the honeymoon?"

The bushes moved as the girls popped out and ran towards them.

"T-That's enough Marisa-sama!"

"Unhand Fuji-kun!"

"He's ours!"

"You shall not marry our man!"

"Miko, Fuka, Chen, Shuai? What are you doing?!" Marisa growled in rage.

Oh shit! Oh fucking SHIT!

"We want him just as much as you do!"

"And we won't let you just take him away!"

Ok, now I'm shocked! They….love me as well...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

"Why should I? He's MY boyfriend!"

"He kissed us!" All four said at once. "And gave us babies!"

Wait….why would...OH! They skipped out of Sex Ed a few times in middle school. Right….kind of funny if I wasn't in the middle of a eventful cat fight!

"WHAT?!" she growled with a red aura. "Liars! Liars!"

"Like you!"

They growled while grabbing Fuji by the arms.

"He's mine!" The four girls yelled while pulling the left arm.

"No he's mine!" Marisa yelled pulling the right arm.

OW THE PAIN!

(A while later)

"HE'S MINE!" They yelled while getting tired from the constant arm pulling.

'How am I still alive?!' He thought in horror before yelling out. "I love all of you equally! Please don't kill me!"

All five stopped yelling as they turned bright red.

Did that stop them? Please let it be true!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you mean it Fuji-kun?"

He gulped and slowly nodded.

The five looked at each other before nodding. "Ok."

He sighed before hearing something that made his blood freeze.

"Then you have let us be your girlfriends AND eventual harem after college."

EEEEHHHHHHHH?!

"WHAT?!"

"It's either that or being beaten to death." Marisa smiled while the other girls nodded as well.

He paled while already feeling the shiver go down his spine. "Uh...if you say so dear."

She smiled before they hugged him between their chests.

"Perfect."

"I'll tell my dad, he's a priest."

"And my mom's a caterer."

"Oh and my folks are CEO's of a hotel chain! We can have the honeymoon there!"

"Oh Fuji-kun! Dad's going to love having you as a son in law!"

'Provided he doesn't try to have me assassinated.' He thought with dread.

I have a crazy life….and I think it got even crazier. Well at least they aren't fucking me.

"And when the honeymoon starts I can bring over some of my best toys!"

"And the chains!"

"The dildos!"

"Oh can we get gags?"

"I can teach you how to bind the cock so we can get more cum."

Oh sweet mother of god!


	75. Chapter 75

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 75

What if Dipper found himself with a set of lambs that weren't like the rest?

Series: Gravity Falls.

Note: The female lambs, one of them made an appearance in a droopy cartoon, the others are fan made that got a lot of attention, they're not mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper sat on his bed flipping through his journal under the covers. 'It's amazing all these beings exist, a snake with no head, toothless sharks at the bottom of the lake, there's just so much in here!' He thought as he kept reading. He noticed one on a green gem that was said to open rifts between worlds, but he flipped by and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 'What is that?' He thought in confusion.

He reached over and pulled it over before letting out a sigh since it was his lamby lamb costume. 'I can't believe mom mailed this thing to me, I'm just glad Mabel didn't open the package first, she and Grunkle Stan would never let me live it down.' He looked at it closer and noticed there was a few dirty spots on it. 'Huh, I guess that's from the mud pies Mabel tried to get me to try by throwing them at my bed.'

He looked under the sheet and looked around for Mabel or Grunkle Stan. 'Ok, I can't get rid of it or mom will ask what happened, but maybe I can get it cleaned up and ship it back while acting like it must have been the mailman's fault.' He thought as he got out of bed and put the dirty suit underneath his shirt. 'I can't use the regular washing machine, they'd probably see it and laugh...is there an old one in the basement? Stan hordes stuff, he might have one up there.'

He popped his head out to look out and started to slowly head down the stairs. 'The second I hear someone coming I'll run back to the room.' He thought ashe looked around nervously. That's when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'That's not good!' He thought as he turned around came face to face with grunkle Stan with some junk in his arms.

"Hey, Dipper, help me out here."

"Uh, sorry, I'm a little bit busy." He spoke while making sure to keep the costume hidden from view.

"Come on, I just need you to take this junk to the attic." He said with a groan as he tried to keep his hold on it. "This stupid stuff doesn't weigh much, but some fat guy got stuck in the doorway and I just spent the last hour pushing him until he popped out."

"Can't you ask Mabel? I mean she can't be doing anything, right?"

"No, she and that pig are trying on new sweaters downstairs, the last time I walked in on that I came out wearing three of them and covered in glitter." He shuddered while moving over and dumped the stuff in Dipper's arms which obstructed the costume. "Just get this stuff to the basement and you can go and watch tv or push a hoop with a stick down a dirt road."

"...How old are you?" Dipper asked in confusion as he stared at Grunkle Stan.

"Don't ask questions! Just get that stuff put away." He frowned walking away.

"Well...this gives me an excuse to go the basement at least." He said with a shrug as he looked at the junk. He grunted while trying to keep from dropping any of it and headed where the door was. He opened it and began to make his way down the steps as the door closed behind him. He set the pile down and sighed while picking the costume up. "Alright, let's see if there's some old fashioned washer down here." He said as he began to walk around the piles of junk and boxes. 'How does he even get all of this junk?'

All he saw was various junk and old stuff you'd likely see in the junkyard. Some looked like they were covered with rust, a few like it was made in a mad scientist's lab, and some that were made of garbage.

'How does he think any of this stuff is valuable?' He thought as he looked around in a mixture of wonder and confusion. 'Some of this is literally garbage.' He thought as he looked at a box full of empty cans. He walked around and looked around the piles, but no washer or dryer could be found. "Come on, there has to be one around here somewhere." He said in frustration.

That's when he walked over and bumped into what looked like a tv. "Ow...wait, a tv?" He said as he looked at it in confusion. "What's this doing down here?" He looked at it closely and saw a dial on the side with barely any buttons around with wood covering all around it. "Huh, this is a pretty weird looking TV, does this turn it on?" He said as he put his hand on the dial. He tried turning it a little bit, but nothing happened. "Huh, I guess it's busted...or it's not plugged in." He said with a shrug.

He stood up and looked at the costume while sighing. "I'm so tempted to burn you, you know that right?" He said as he stared at it. "Of course if I did so mom would get mad and just get me another one." As he turned to head upstairs, his foot bumped against the tv while inside the same gem he saw in his journal jostled a little before it began glowing as the internal workings started doing the same. "Ow." He groaned as he got back up, not noticing that the tv was starting to turn on.

The screen slowly glowed green while it shook a little with Dipper noticing and blinking in surprise. "Huh, I guess it does work...what show is this, it's just green?" He leaned in before seeing a ripple appear and then followed by a sucking sensation. "Whoa! Ok, that's not normal!" He said as he tried to back up as the sucking began to feel more powerful. He fell on his butt while scrambling to try and get away. "No, no, no, I have to get out of here!" He said as he tried to make his way to the stairs.

Sadly it didn't work as the suction got stronger. He was slowly beginning to get pulled towards the green screen bit by bit until he was almost touching it and trying to grasp onto anything to keep him from getting sucked in.

"SOMEONE HELP!" He cried as he got closer and closer until his foot was about to touch the screen. "CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME!?"

Before long he felt himself fall into the screen all the way before the screen went back to normal just as the basement door opened by his sister who looked around. "Dipper? Are you in here, I thought I heard your voice?" She called as she looked around before shrugging and closing the door.

With Dipper he didn't know how long it happened, what happened, or how long he was out, but he did notice that he was starting to slowly wake up. "Ugh...what happened?" He groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his head and noted he was in what looked like a clear as day farmland with dirt around and no corn, but there was a barn and pen with a farmhouse nearby. "How'd I get here?" He said as he got up and began to walk around.

"This place doesn't even look like it's in the same state as the mystery shack." He said as he tried to scratch his head before realizing something was different. He moved it down and saw instead of a hand he had a hoof and looked at his other hand to see the same, but could feel his fingers underneath them. "What the?" He said as he looked down to see a large pink bow tied around his neck and white wool with a grey circle in the middle covering his body except for his feet which were also hooves and he looked behind him to see a small white tail.

"Hey, are you alright?" Spoke a female voice as he saw a pair of black high heeled boots come into his view.

"Huh? I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm…" He said before looking up to see long pink legs attached to the boots. The further up he looked he saw a torso and arms covered in fur that covered an impressive pair of breasts with the arms having black hooves that looked like long gloves that ended at the elbow. He looked up more and saw a cute pink face that looked like a sheep that had hair made of cotton with two sheep ears and a big yellow bell tied around her neck.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" She asked while seeing his mouth drop open with wide eyes while his face seemed a little red. "Are you alright little guy, are you sick, your face is turning red." She asked as she leaned down and put one of her hooves on his forehead to check his temperature.

Dipper was blown away. Here was an amazingly cute girl with legs that went on forever, and she looked like a sheep! "W-Where am I?" He said out loud as he stared at her in amazement.

"Oh you must be a new sheep, you're on the farm." She smiled. "Here, let me show you around." She said as she lightly grabbed his hand.

He nodded and let her lead the way while noticing her hips and looked away with a brighter face. 'No! I can't look there, besides, I gotta figure out what's going on and why I'm in this suit.'

"So, what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm Dipper Pines, you?"

"Mines Leggy Lamb."

"Quick question, where's this farm at? It looks like we're in the middle of a desert."

"Well, we kind of are, and I don't know exactly, I don't usually leave the fields, but I decided to stretch my legs and found you." She smiled. "I'm gonna have you meet my friends, they should be around here."

"Ok, sure." He said as he looked around. 'Well, that didn't help, where on earth am I?'

That's when a sudden pie went flying off and hit Leggy in the face followed by a loud female laugh. "Ha ha ha, I got you Leggy!"

She wiped it off and sighed. "Not funny Peggy!"

"Well I certainly thought it was!"

Dipper saw a girl just like Leggy step out from behind the barn, and looked like her twin, but had black fur instead of white.

"Come on, it was funny and...hey, who's the little lamb next to you?" She asked as she spotted Dipper.

"This is Dipper, he was alone and outside the farm so I thought I'd bring him here."

"Wow, a new guy huh? Well hi little guy, my name's Peggy Lamb, nice to meet you." She smiled while rubbing his head. "Stick with me and I can show you how to have fun around here instead of with Leggy, she's the square around here."

"And that is exactly why I'm going to show him around, so you don't corrupt him." Leggy said with a frown.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know how to have real fun." Whispered Peggy with a giggle.

"The last time you had "fun" we all got stuck in the automatic sheerer." She said with a frown. "Where's Barbra at?"

"I dunno, I lost track of her." She said with a shrug.

"She another of your friends I'm guessing?" Asked Dipper.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll see her later." She smiled. "I'll show you what the barn's like."

"Ok, sure." He said as she began to walk towards the doors. 'Isn't it just a regular barn?' When he looked inside he saw it was just that, but also noted hay piles all around with a pair of feet sticking out from one of the stalls. "I think that might be your friend."

"Huh? Oh no, Barba!" She groaned as she walked towards the legs. When they looked there they saw a sheep just like Leggy and Peggy, but she was shorter with black wool and had darker skin with the wool on her head covering her eyes and had a larger chest, butt, and with plumper lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked down at the sheep.

"Just leaning back to catch some zzz's, what about you?"

"I'm showing the new lamb around, his name is Dipper." She said as she pointed at him.

Barbra sat up and saw him wave. "Hey little guy, where'd you come from? The farmer buy you at the market?"

"Um...I'm not sure, I just woke up here, one second I was at my home the next I was here." He replied being truthful. 'And for some reason I'm seeing hot sheep!'

"Aw, poor guy, he must have been drugged for the trip here, are you ok?" She asked as she lightly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

He blushed feeling her chest while she rubbed his head. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah...f-fine."

"Good to hear, and if you ever need a hug or cheering up just come to me, ok little guy?" She asked with a smile as she let him go.

He nodded while trying to keep from staring. 'How can they not notice my face? Do I really look like a sheep in this outfit?'

"So, you're showing him around the farm? Did you tell him about the hazards?" Asked Barbra.

"No not yet."

"Hazards? What hazards?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Oh, Barba just means the machines. You see, the farmer has a lot of side jobs all over the world, and sometimes isn't home for a long time, so he bought a lot of machines to do his work automatically while he's gone." Peggy said with a shrug.

"What machines exactly?"

"Well, he bought a couple of robots to work as farmhands, and mostly a lot of machines that do regular stuff like bale hay, deliver food to us, watering, shearing, taking care of…'waste'...that kind of stuff, but...there's a small glitch in their programming." Said Leggy with a shudder.

"And what happens then?"

"Well, sometimes they're careless so for example when a sheep wanders near one of the machines the robots will grab them and bring them through it, sometimes it's the hay baler, sometimes it's the sheerer, or sometimes a robot will grab a sheep by accident and bring them to a machine….no one gets really hurt or anything, but it isn't really fun and it can get annoying. There's lots of machines here."

He gulped and started backing up. "Well I think I'll pass on the whole shearing stuff and leave you three alone."

"But I'm not done giving you the tour, and I wouldn't recommend going out alone, especially if you're new here." Said Leggy.

"Well what else is there beside a pen, a house, and a barn?"

"Um...yeah, that's about it, and everything else is inside the pen." Peggy said with a shrug. She picked Dipper up and held him in her arms. "This time I'll show you."

"Um, t-that's not necessary." He said with a small blush as he felt her breasts pushing against his side as she held him to her chest.

"Hey I was showing him around." Frowned Leggy while Peggy walked out of the barn.

"Well now I am." She said with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"No fighting girls." Spoke Barbra following them.

"Well she started it!" Pouted Leggy as she followed Peggy.

"Did not."

"You did when you took Dipper." She said as they approached a long fence.

"I'm just making him comfy." She stuck her tongue out before climbing the fence. "And this is where we sheep like to relax or stay in one place when we feel like it."

"Are you suppose to jump the fence though?" He asked curiously as he looked around and saw more sheep, but most of them just looked like regular sheep.

"Of course, who's gonna tell on us?" She said with a smile as Barbara and Leggy hopped over as well. "Now then, do you have any questions little guy?"

"Not in particular."

"Ok, just so you know, I'd recommend staying in here for awhile, a little guy like you could get lost on his own outside the pen."

"Just out of curiosity, what state are we in?"

"I dunno, for all I know we could be in Texas or England, it's not like I go around asking where we are, we're on the farm, and that's all I need to know." she patted his head. "Speaking of which, do you know where your parents are?"

"Um...I think they're at home, that's the last place I saw them." He said, wondering why she was asking him that.

"Well while you're here I'll take care of you."

"What? No way, you'll just corrupt him and make him a prankster, I saw the little guy first so I'll take care of him." Spoke Leggy snatching him from Peggy's arms.

"Hey, you can't just decide that!" Said Peggy with a frown as she tried to grab him back.

Leggy held him back while Dipper blinked before finding himself in Barbara's arms.

"Both of you stop fighting, he's a lamb, not a toy, and since you're arguing over him like he is one, I'll take care of him." She said as she held him close to her chest. She patted his chest while he blushed brighter. "There there fella."

'Wait a second...asking about parents...I'm smaller than them...they want to take care of me….they think I'm a baby lamb!' He thought with a blush as she kept patting him. "W-Wait, hold on, I'm not as young as I might look."

"There there little guy, don't worry, we know you're not a baby, but you're still a lamb." Barbara said with a smile. "Just relax and take a nap if you feel a little tired."

"No fair Barbra, I wanted to take care of him." Said Peggy and Leggy as they stared at their friend.

"We all can, it's not like we're doing anything else right now." She said as she sat down with him in her arms. "I'm just going to hold him for now."

"Fine, but me next." Spoke Peggy before Leggy could say anything.

"Aw, no fair." Pouted Leggy as Peggy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Nah nah."

"Peggy, don't make fun of her." Barbara said as she lightly pulled Dipper closer to her breasts, making him blush.

"Oh fine."

"Great...I vote we take a nap." Said Barbara as she lied down while making sure to keep her hold on Dipper.

"Second." The other two said before moving over and laid down next to her.

"But...I'm not tired…" He said as Barbra kept him on her chest so his head was on her breasts.

"Give it a shot, you'll feel much more energized after it." She said as she patted his head before closing her eyes.

The other two did the same before Dipper stayed there perfectly still and laminated over all this stuff.

'So...I have no idea where I am except for the fact that I'm on a farm, I'm in my Lamby lamb costume, and three hot sheep think I'm an actual lamb and are treating me like one.' He listed off. 'I wonder if this is some weird dream I had, like maybe I hit my head on that weird old tv.' He thought as he looked around. 'Maybe if I go to sleep I'll wake back up in the mystery shack?'

He closed his eyes while trying to relax his whole body. 'When I wake up this will all be a dream.'

(Later)

Dipper yawned as he began to slowly open his eyes, vaguely aware that his bed was slowly moving up and down. When he looked around he saw he was laying on each of the girl's chest, his legs on Leggy's, his body on Barbara's, and his head on Peggy's. He blushed as he stared at his position. 'I-I guess it wasn't a dream then, huh?' He thought as he tried to figure out how to get off of them without waking them up.

"Zzzz...my hay….." Mumbled Leggy.

"Zzzzz….pies…" Snored Peggy.

"Zzzzz….don't come at me with them sheers…" Muttered Barbra with a frown.

'Huh, they seem to be fast asleep...maybe if I just carefully get off of them they won't wake up?' He thought while slowly moving his body and trying not to rub against their chest while slowly moving down the bodies. 'I didn't really notice before, but they are a lot bigger than me, am I really that short?' He thought as he reached their legs and began to slowly slide down them.

Leggy mumbled while moving a little making him halt, but she stayed sleeping while he sighed in relief.

'Whew, for a second there I thought she was going to wake up.' He thought as he continued to slided down before standing up on the ground. 'Alright, now to see if I can find a phone, maybe I can call Grunkle Stan.' He thought as he began to walk away from the girls. 'Maybe there's one at the house or barn?'

But before he could get to the opening he heard Peggy groan with said sheep opening her eyes.

"Yaaaawwnn, that was a good nap, huh Dipper….Dipper?" she blinked. "Where are you going?"

"Um well...I just wanted to look around and you girls were sleeping so I decided to just go alone?" He said nervously.

"Well I'll come with so you don't get hurt." She said as she got up.

"Oh uh, that isn't necessary, I'm fine on my own, thank you for offering though." He said as he began to back up.

"No, I insist." She walked over and held his hand. "Let's go."

"...fine, ok." He said with a small frown as they began to walk away. "Can we check in the farmer's house for a phone?"

"No, we don't go to or in his house, that's his place, he has his house and we have our pen, but why do you want a phone?"

"To….uh...call in a pizza."

"What's a pizza? Is it like hay?"

"Wait, you've never heard of pizza?"

"Nope, is it a food? An animal?" She asked curiously. "If you really want a phone I think there might be one by the barn."

"Oh, that works too." He said as he tried to walk towards the fence. "Let's go."

They walked over and made their way to the barn where Dipper saw the phone looked like an older model. 'Wow, that thing looks like it was made in the thirties!' He thought as he looked at it.

She picked him up and held him to it before he grabbed it and held it to his ears before he tried sliding the numbers in the right order while listening closely.

'Come on, come on, pick up, pick up.' He thought as he heard it ring over and over again before it beeped and a voice said. "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed does not exist."

"Oh come on!" He groaned while trying to put the number in again.

"Sorry little guy, I guess you got the wrong number or something." Said Peggy. "Maybe we should get you some breakfast."

"Ugh...fine." Dipper said as he put the phone back. 'I'll just try later, maybe I was hitting the wrong numbers because of these hooves?'

She carried him into the barn while the other two girls began stirring.

"Mmmm, it's too early to get up…" Lightly groaned Barbara as she rolled over.

Leggy blinked and started to notice the lack of weight on her. "Uh Barbra, you're not by any chance squashing Dipper underneath you?" She asked as she got up and began to look around before noticing Peggy was also gone.

Barbara looked under her butt and shook her head. "No, wait a sec...where's Peggy?"

"Ugh, she must have woken up before us and taken him, she's trying to hog him!" Leggy said with a frown.

"Calm down girl, you'll get a chance to hold him." She waved off while standing up and stretching. "She probably took him to the barn to get some breakfast or something."

"Well let's hurry up, I don't want her putting any weird ideas in his head." She said as she grabbed her friend by the arm and began to drag her towards the fence. "I just hope we're not too late."

With Peggy and Dipper, she was munching on some hay while Dipper looked at the pile with hesitation. "Mmmmm, this is some good hay." She said before noticing Dipper wasn't eating. "What's wrong? You're not eating."

"Um well it's just...I haven't eaten hay in a while." He lied nervously.

"Well you gotta eat or you won't have your strength for the day." She said as she gestured at the hay. "Now go on, eat up Dipper, it tastes good."

He gulped and moved down before hesitantly biting into the hay and munching on it, or atleast making it look like he was. 'I'm not hungry enough to eat hay...at least not yet.' He thought as he stole a glance at Peggy to see if she was buying it.

She smiled and resumed eating her own. "After this I'll show you the best way to prank Leggy and maybe Barbara."

"Ok...sounds like fun…" He said as he began to look around the barn. 'Maybe there's something here that I could use to leave this place and get back home?'

"Peggy!"

"Ugh, it sounds like the buzzkill has found us." She groaned as Leggy and Barbra entered the barn.

"See? They're fine." Spoke Barbara before moving over and biting into some of the hay as well.

"Well...for all we knew she was corrupting him!" She said with a pout before she began to eat as well.

"Was not." Spoke Peggy.

"Really? Were you trying to teach him how to pull pranks?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but that's not corrupting him, that's just giving him a lesson he can actually use in life."

"How is throwing a pie at people a lesson you can use in life?" She argues as Dipper realized they weren't focused on him.

'This is my chance.' He thought as he began to slowly back away from them as they ate and argued. 'Let's see if I can find something in here to get me out of here.'

"Girl he's just a kid, he needs more important stuff then just a gag." Spoke Barbara.

'Like what, what's better than that?" Peggy asked as she crossed her arms.

"How to be nice and kind, how to help people." Spoke Leggy.

"I would have taught him that, after I taught him how to prank people."

"He also needs how to stand up for himself." Spoke Barbra before noticing Dipper was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?" She asked as she looked around.

"Huh?" they looked while Dipper himself was walking back into the barn.

"Now then, there has to be something in here." He said as he walked deeper into the barn, and noticed how dark it was. "Isn't there a lightswitch in here or something?" He said as he began to feel along the wall. He felt his hand click something, but the darkness stayed. "That was weird, what did I just hit?" He asked himself as he kept feeling along the wall, unaware what he had just done.

A light turned on that was attached to a machine with numerous robotic arms on it which was hooked up onto the ceiling. The hands began to move and stretch their hands as Dipper kept going further and further into the barn. The hands began to lower themselves as Dipper remained oblivious to what was happening.

With the girls they looked all around, but they couldn't find Dipper.

"Come on, where could he have gone? We searched the entire pen and he wasn't in there." Groaned Leggy.

"Maybe he went to try the phone again, he seemed like he wanted to call someone, but no one answered."

"Well, then let's head to the barn or house, let's hope we get him before he gets caught by a wolf or a machine or something."

"AHHHH!"

"Looks like we spoke too soon!" Said Leggy as they ran to the barn. When they got there they saw Dipper held up by two arms with various shearing tools near him.

"What's happening?!" He shouted as he tried to get free.

"You must have turned the shearing machine on!" Called Barbra.

"What? This thing is going to sheer me?!" He said as the sheers got closer. "Help!"

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Said Barbra as she ran towards the wall and felt around for the off switch. "Come on you stupid switch, where are ya?" She said as she felt herself hitting a button, but the sheers didn't turn off. "Well, that wasn't it." She said as another machine began to power up.

"What was that?" Asked Dipper hearing the sound.

"Well, it's either the automatic hay baler, the wool collector, or the automatic sheep wash." Said Leggy nervously.

"Wah!" Peggy got pulled over with a wash bin and soap before getting dunked in it. "Was-gah! Washer!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it!" Barbara said as she tried to find the off button only to hit some more buttons by accident.

"Ah!" cried Leggy while getting pulled into a machine. "That's the hay baler!"

"I-I can fix this, I'm sure!" She said as she hit some more buttons before the machine holding Dipper stopped, but two more turned on. "There, I saved your wool Dipper!" She said before a hand grabbed her and Dipper.

"Not exactly." He spoke with dread. "What other machines did that farmer install in here?" He called to Peggy who was soaked to the bone and covered in soap.

She spat some bubbles out. "Wool collector."

"Really? That doesn't sound so bad...did he instal anything else?" He asked nervously.

"No." Spoke Leggy who came out of the machine in a hay bale.

"Ok…" He said before he and Barbara were brought towards a large machine and placed on a conveyor belt. "Is this one gonna hurt?"

"I don't know...I think it cleans the wool and bags it, I don't know exactly what goes on in this one." She said as they were brought into the machine. They found various arms hold them while electric shears came closer and she jumped. "I think this might be like the shear machine."

"Oh come on!" He said as they tried to free themselves as the sheers got closer and began to quickly cut off some of their wool, starting with Barbra. Some of her wool came off, making her shriek.

"Hey! I was getting that to grow out just right!" She screamed as the wool pooled on the floor around him. "Stop it!"

Dipper saw the shears getting close and gulped before feeling them start cutting at the costume. Fortunately for him it didn't cut a lot off, just leaving enough to keep his costume in one piece before the machine began to move forward while keeping a tight grip on him and Barba. Before he knew it the too popped out from the side and noticed Barbara's wool was cut off short enough to where he could see cleavage near the chest area.

He blushed before they were grabbed again and brought towards the automatic washer as Peggy was pulled out of it and dragged towards another machine. "Wait I just took a bath!"

"I don't think we have a choice!" He said as he saw Peggy thrown into the hay bayler before they were dropped in the tub. He spit some water out before the arms started scrubbing both of them. "Come on, stop it!" He said as one hand dumped a large amount of shampoo on both of them. "This is ridiculous!"

"Just close your eyes or it's gonna sting!" She said as some of the hands began to rub the shampoo into their wool. "It'll be over soon hopefully."

"Why would the farmer buy this?" He asked as he felt the water soak him through the costume.

"It's much easier on his hands then hand scrubbing us one at a time." She said as another stream of water hit them, washing off the soap as Peggy came out of the other machine in a hay bale and was stacked next to Leggy.

"This is so humiliating." Grumbled Peggy.

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Hey, I never pushed you into a hay baler before...right? Or have I?" She asked as she looked at her friend.

Leggy raised an eyebrow before Dipper and Barbara were hoisted up and found themselves with blow dryers blasting them with hot air. Soon they were dry as they were brought towards the hay baler machine.

"Come on, haven't we been through enough?" Moaned Barbara.

"Apparently not." spoke Dipper as they were tossed in and cried out while it shook before it popped them out in hay bales next to the other two. "At least it's over now, right?" Dipper asked as he looked at them.

"It could be worse, at least we got a way to get out." Spoke Leggy before biting into her bale.

"Yeah, let's eat." Said Peggy as she began to eat her bale as well.

Barbra soon joined while Dipper made it seem like he was doing the same, but was inwardly groaning from the taste.

'Ugh, I may look like a lamb, but I don't have the tastes of one.'

Eventually the girls were freed, but confused why Dipper was still in his.

"Hey, what's taking you so long Dipper?" Asked Barbara in confusion.

"I...uh….had a big breakfast."

"But you didn't eat much when I was with you." Said Peggy.

"Oh that. Well….I haven't been feeling well, not much of an appetite I guess." He said nervously.

"Really? Ok, I guess we'll just have to give you a big supper later then, but let's get you out of there first." Said Leggy as she began to pull away the hay around him.

(Later)

Leggy was humming happily as she carried Dipper through the pen as the other two walked beside her.

"Is it the end of the day yet?"

"No, not yet, but it should be in about an hour."

"I'm guessing I can't take just a small walk around on my own, right?"

"Of course not, you might end up in another machine or a wolf could get you." Leggy said as she patted his head.

"But I don't see any wolves around here."

"Not right now, but there could be one, they've been staying away ever since the farmer installed the security system, but you never know." Peggy said with a shrug.

What they didn't see was a wolf peeking out from behind a rock nearby with blue overalls and snickered. "I might have messed up with those pigs, but three tall sheep? I'm eating good tonight." He said as he licked his lips before he began to sneak towards them from behind.

The girls stopped and sat down while Leggy rocked Dipper in her arms.

"Um, you don't have to do that, I'm good." He said with a small blush. 'I know they're all sheep, but man are they almost as cute as Wendy, maybe even more.'

'But it's time for you to take a little nap, you've had quite the day Dipper." She giggled as she kept rocking him.

"I'm not even tired."

"Don't worry, just close your eyes." She said as the wolf got closer and closer.

Dipper blinked and saw the wolf slinking behind the barn. "Hey wait a minute! Wolf!"

"Wolf?!" They said as they quickly stood up and looked where Dipper was pointing, but the spot was devoid of any wolf.

"Dipper, don't scare us like that." Barbra said with a frown.

"Maybe you just saw a rabbit." Spoke Penny. "If there was a wolf we would have seen him."

"But...but I swear I saw him." He said in confusion. "Maybe he ducked behind the barn."

"I doubt it, but make sure to double check next time, ok Dipper?" Leggy said as she patted his head.

The wolf licked his lips while slowly watching the sheep from the barn's roof and slowly tied a bib around his neck. "Mmmmm, lamb chops, roasted lamb, it's all gonna be mine." He said as he stared at them before glaring at Dipper. "And I'll roast the tiny one for trying to squeal."

Dipper looked around as Leggy kept rocking him. 'I know I saw a wolf, and he's probably still here.'

"Maybe you just need a little song to get to sleep." Spoke Barbara.

"I told you, I'm not tired." Dipper said in slight annoyance.

"Here I'll do it." Peggy took Dipper into her arms before rocking him and started humming a song.

"Hey, I could have done it." Pouted Leggy as she watched Peggy with a frown.

"I swear you two fight over him enough to where I'm surprised you haven't tried adopting him." Barbra chuckled as she watched them. 'Though if his parent's don't show up I might just do that.'

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Beamed Peggy. "I'll raise him as my own little son."

"What? No way, I saw him first, so I'll be his new mother!" Said Leggy with a frown as Dipper's eyes widened.

"Wait wait wait! I already have parents! And a sister and a Grunkle Stan."

"Well, I'm afraid that they weren't bought with you Dipper, and unfortunately you may never see them again." Barbra said sadly.

He facepalmed before spotting a shape on top of the barn and paled. "G-G-G-Girls?"

"Not now Dipper, Mommy's arguing." Peggy said as she patted his head.

"B-But there's something you should see!"

"We can see it in a bit Dipper." Leggy said as she glared at Peggy.

Dipper saw the wolf standing up and went wide eyed before taking a deep breath. "WOLF!"

"Huh?" They all said as they turned their heads and saw the wolf on top of the barn.

"Dinner time!" He called out before jumping off and towards them before seeing them separate, making him go wide eyed as he wound up crashing into the ground with his shape noticeable. "Owwwww…..damn it…" He groaned as he got up. "Get back here and get in my stomach!"

"Ahhhh!" Peggy and Leggy screamed while Barbra picked up the water trough and slammed it on his head.

His head left a large indent as he shouted in pain as she raised it up again to hit him once more. This made him hit the ground and groan while she did it several more times, each one giving him a lump on the head. Eventually she stopped and panted as she stared at him as he lied on the ground groaning in pain.

"See? I told you there was a wolf."

"Yeah, you were right…" Said Peggy as she began to slowly walk back towards Barbra. "So...what do we do now?"

"Tie him up and leave him for the shepherd." She replied before seeing the wolf shake his head and snarl. "But first, run!"

"Get back here you!" He shouted as he began to run after the sheep and Dipper.

"Peggy use one of those pranking traps of yours!" Cried out Leggy.

"Right, hold onto Dipper quick!" She said as she tossed him towards her as she began to dig through her cotton. She pulled out a slingshot along with a small ball labeled 'smokescreen' before running backwards and pulled back with it and let it fly.

The small ball flew through the air before flying into the wolf's mouth as he stopped in surprise and accidentally swallowed the ball. He felt his stomach began to shake before his mouth opened and he began to spew black smoke. He coughed and hacked which made the smoke disperse out and cover him.

"Quick, while he can't see, run and hide!" Cried Leggy.

They booked it while running into the barn while Dipper felt a lightbulb go off in his head.

"Hey, turn on the machines!" He said as they looked at him like he was crazy. "Just trust me on this, I'll get his attention."

"Ok...but if I get stuck in another hay bale you're gonna get a spanking mister." Said Leggy as she let him go.

The wolf coughed and hit his chest while waving the smoke out of his face. "Stupid sheep, they're almost worse then those damn pigs."

"Hey hairball!"

"Who said that?" He called angrily before seeing Dipper waving at him. "You little lamb chop, I'm gonna grill you up first!"

"Try and catch me overbite!" He laughed while shaking his tail at the wolf before running into the barn.

"I'm going to eat you slowly!" He shouted as he ran after him into the barn. "Ok brat, where are you?" He shouted angrily.

"Don't you know the best time to eat is when you're clean and all dressed? No? Then I'll help!" He smirked before flipping the switches.

"What are you talking about you little brat?" He shouted as he looked around in an attempt to figure out where Dipper was as the machines started up. That's when two robot arms reached down and picked him up with a surprise. "Huh? What's going on?" He shouted in confusion.

"You're just gonna have a little bath." Dipper called as he and the girls hid behind some hay bales so they didn't get caught by the machine as the wolf was dunked into the bath.

"Blah! I don't need a-WAH!" He cried out as the arms started scrubbing him.

"He he he, this is hilarious." Giggled Leggy as they watched the brushes mercilessly scrub him down before the arms lifted him up and dried him off.

"When I get out of here you all are gonna get-AH!" he let out before the arms tossed him into the wool collector. "What is th- Ah! Get away from m- augh!" He cried as they heard shearing sounds before he popped out the other side looking like a shaved poodle.

"Ahahaha!" Laughed the girls with Dipper pointing as the wolf snarled and moved to get up, but got tossed into the hay bale machine. They heard him shout before he was shot out the other end stuck in a hay bale.

"Get me out of here!"

"Sorry, can't hear ya." Dipper called out.

"Yes you can!" He shouted as he tried to get free as he growled at them. 'These sheep are definitely worse than the pigs!'

"You're gonna have to speak up babe, it ain't gonna work." Called Barbara with a smirk before the wolf was dumped out into a bigger hay bale that left just his muzzle out.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted angrily.

"Not happening fleabag." Snickered Peggy.

"So how are we getting rid of him?" Asked Dipper as he stared at the hay bale.

"I'll take care of that." Spoke a sad sounding voice. They turned to see a small white dog who was walking towards them.

"Farmer!" The girls called happily.

"That's the farmer?" Dipper said in surprise.

"Indeed I am." He nodded with a droopy expression. "I don't think I've seen you around my flock."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I got here exactly." He said nervously. "Um...hi, I'm Dipper."

"I'm Droopy, I own this small farm. I take it you girls have been showing him around?"

"Yep, and I'm gonna adopt him!" Said Leggy with a smile as she picked him up and hugged him.

"No way, I am!" Spoke Peggy pulling him from her and hugged while nuzzling his cheek with hers.

"No, I will." Said Barbara as she grabbed him and hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Well while you girls decide, I'll take this wolf to the proper authorities." Spoke Droopy before dragging the hay bale behind him with ease.

'Wow, that's a pretty strong dog.' He thought before realizing all the girls were looking at him. "Uh, hi."

"Dipper, you want me to be your new mommy, right?" Barbra asked with a smile as she held him closer.

"No me, I'll shower you lots of love." Smiled Leggy while kissing him on the cheeks making him blush.

"Nah, I'm sure he wants to have fun and be loved by me, right Dipper?" Asked Peggy as she kissed his other cheek, making him blush even more.

"Uh….well...um…" He said nervously as they all stared at him expectantly before the air began to crackle and a green portal opened up in front of them. They jumped while Dipper went wide eyed. 'That's the same thing that brought me here!' He thought as he began to feel the same sucking feeling. 'I guess it's time to head back.'

"Woah! What is that?" Asked Leggy while feeling some kind of suction coming from it.

"I don't know...but is it just me, or does it feel like it's pulling on us?"

Dipper got out from Barbra's arms and walked towards it before turning to the girls. "Sorry girls, but this is where I say goodbye."

"What? No, why are you saying that Dipper?" Barbra asked in confusion.

"I mean it's time I go home, this is what brought me here."

"What? B-but I thought the farmer brought you here?" Leggy asked with a frown.

"No, I was brought here by this portal thing. I'm not even a real lamb." He reached up and pulled the top part back while they gasped. "This is a suit that went on me when I got pulled in." He said as he looked at them. "I tried to tell you, but things kept happening. I'm sorry that I'm only telling you the truth now."

"That explains why you looked a little off." Spoke Peggy with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I had a good time here, and thank you for taking care of me while I was here, I'll miss you three."

Leggy sniffled and wiped a tear before crouching down and hugged him. "I'll miss you Dipper."

"Same here Leggy." He said as he hugged her back as the other two crouched down and hugged him as well. He broke away before letting out a surprised cry as the sucking pulled him off the ground and he went head first into the portal. "Whooaaahhh!" He cried before the next thing he knew he was in the basement again in his regular clothes. He blinked and sat up while confused. "What the...I'm back, and so are my clothes." He said as he looked down to see his Lamby lamb costume on the floor. "Wow, that was kind of crazy." He said in amazement as he got up.

He looked at the tv and smiled before walking to the stairs and glanced at his costume. 'Maybe keeping this around won't be so bad.' He thought as he made it upstairs, not seeing the screen glowing softly.


	76. Chapter 76

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 76

What if Percy had an aztec goddess for an aunt?

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Camp Half Blood-

"This idea is a stupid one."

"But I stand by it boy." Zoe frowned. "I shall not let a man accompany our group in this quest."

"How is that reason? That's like if I said you can't cause you use a bow."

"It is not a matter of bows or swords, it's a matter of competence when a man causes more harm then a woman. Especially during a mission like this."

"That makes no sense!" he frowned. "My dad is a guy who commands the seas, Zeus himself is a man and ruler of the gods, and literally no one would be here if it wasn't for a guy."

"Yes and you wouldn't be here if a woman didn't birth you." She rolled her eyes while not noticing the moon slowly entering an eclipse. "Just leave this mission to the hunters and stay here doing whatever you men like besides chasing innocent girls."

"Really? You're telling that to me? Have you HEARD of the things Zeus has done?"

"Yes, but that's because he's a man." She scoffed.

Percy was going to retort when he notice the sky became bright red. "Huh?"

"What…." she looked up and went wide eyed. "No! Lady Artemis is...hurt!"

The moon became brighter as a massive flame shot from the heavens and landed right next to them.

KABOOM!

They covered their eyes as something landed on their heads.

Percy looked up and saw a tanned arm with a skull on the shoulder wrapped around by some blue cloth, some long blue string that wrapped around its arm and hung down to its elbow and some turquoise and red bracelets with small shell like bells attached to it. And it was moving! "Holy shit!"

"Ahh!" Jumped Zoe while a leg with the same skull like cloth on its knee along with the same long strings and some sandals that looked very ancient and covered in red as red cloth wrapped around the ankle while the same shell bells hung down from it. "Get this off me!"

"Stupid landing, stupid brother cutting me up." Grumbled a voice from inside the crater. "Stupid body!"

The two turned while the limbs moved off them while more grumbling was heard.

"Stupid mothers with miraculous births! How is that even possible!?" It growled while the figure of a woman appeared. "Hey can anyone get my limbs?! I'm literally stuck here!"

They blinked before seeing the figure as a woman with long black and silver hair, a blue headdress with skulls on the sides, pure yellow eyes, a tattoo of white and red over her nose, with a tan skin color and almost completely nude except for a large blue string with skulls on the back with bells on each end that covered her privates. She also had a E cup chest and large hips. However the most scariest thing about her was the fact near her shoulders and hips were cut marks that went through the bones and muscles while her neck was the same but going from the top of her chest to the front of her shoulder blades.

"Hello? Goddess in need of help!" She yelled while her head rolled off her head. "Fuck!"

"W-W-W-Waaaaahhh!" screamed Zoe scrambling back.

"Just great! A pansy! Ugh even the people of Tenochtitlan weren't that bad, and they ripped people's hearts out!" She growled. "Can anyone help a goddess out?!"

Percy gulped while very cautious.

She looked at him. "Hey help a goddess out? I won't hurt you if you do."

"J...Just which goddess are you? You don't seem like a greek one."

"I'm not greek you fool! I'm Aztec!" She yelled with a eye twitch. "I'm way more warrior like than those pansy deities and their stupid ideas of democracy and being cowards! Really why the Spanish took over the Aztecs is just ridiculous!"

"Uh….you do know you're saying all that in the middle of a camp full of demigods, right?"

She frowned. "Just help me out, or I'll let my 400 brothers rain down from the sky and rip out their hearts!"

"...you have what?!"

"What? Never had 400 siblings before?"

"I only have one." 'Although considering all the cyclops around that might be putting it mildly.'

She frowned before her legs walked back to her body. "Just help me and I'll be merciful on you….who are you anyway?"

"Percy Jackson."

Her eyes widened. "But….that's….oh gods! You're my adopted sister's son!" 'Have I really forgotten my nephew's own aura?!'

"Wait, what?"

"I'm your aunt, well adopted as Sally was adopted by my mom a few years before you were born." She sighed. "Look, I'll explain once you help me out."

"Again, what?!"

"Just help me out!" She snapped as Zoe regained her bearings.

"And why should this man help you? A hunter like me would be a better choice."

"Yeah and I'm a six legged jaguar." She said sarcastically. "So piss off pansy!"

(One fixing later)

"Ah!" She sighed while her limbs floated near her cut marks, making her look taller. "Much better." she then moved her head around 360 degrees. "Ah! Just the right spot!"

"Just who are you." Zoe asked while stiffening at the head moving like an owl.

She looked at her before giving her a finger. "Talk to the finger bitch."

Zoe growled while Percy tried rubbing his ears.

'What she said must have been a mistake, maybe she said the wrong thing.'

"Anyway, my name's Coyolxauhqui, Aztec goddess of the moon, leader of the Centzonuitznahua, the evil gods of the southern stars, and daughter of Coatlicue, the mother of the Aztec gods and the goddess of the earth." She said with a dignified tone.

"...say what?"

"I just said all of that." She frowned before cursing. "Fucking greek idiots and their lack of broader perspectives of the fucking world."

"Hey!"

"Well you are, really there are more religions in this world then your pansy gods of Olympus."

"Well I'm not whole greek, I mean you're literally in america itself, just in a barrier camp to keep monsters out."

"I know that!" She snapped. "I've lived in what you now called Mexico City for centuries! So don't act like I don't know anything!"

"Then you know that the gods have taken your realm." Zoe spoke up.

"No, on contrary, your gods have no power on this land." She frowned. "You left your own homes ages ago, and that makes you weak."

"You may be a goddess, but you're no true goddess of the moon, that is Lady Artemis' domain."

Coyolxauhqui scowled before raising her hand and started to move the moon toward the earth a little. "I've been one since birth, your goddess is more of a hunter then a goddess of MY domain. After all, when in her 'stories' has she ever used the moon to help her? Let's see, NONE! I've used the moon for eons and eventually I'll eat the sun, my bastard of a brother Huitzilopochtli, the god of the sun and war, and then consume my own mother to bring her transgressions to justice!"

"And why is that?" asked Percy with dread. 'I know the gods have done some bad stuff, but that?!'

"She 'miraculously' became pregnant with my bastard of a younger brother. That is bullshit and my brothers knew that when we tried to kill her." She growled. "I cut her head off, leaving her with two snakes heads, and was about to kill her when he strung out, fully grown and with weapons, and cut my limbs off before throwing my severed head up to become the moon!"

That made them turn green with Percy trying harder to keep it down.

"And here's the best part." She said while her left hand grabbed Zoe by the arm. "I've been dying for blood, as per survival, for a long time since the Aztec empire fell!"

"They were weak."

"No! They were massacred by disease and your stupid greek demigod Cortez!" She growled. "And for us gods, without blood the sun can't move and we will die again!"

"Blood?"

"During the fifth sun's creation, there were four before that one, the gods sacrificed their earthly bodies to light the sun. And ever since then it was the Aztec's divine mission to give us blood so the world doesn't end." she yanked Zoe closer. "So be a good girl and give me your blood!"

"No!"

She frowned before using her other hand to punch her hard in the face as she licked the blood off her knuckles. "Not enough, but it will do until I get a bit of violence and gore on this continent, which you know nephew, happens almost everyday with killers and so called patriots."

"Alright that's enough." he spoke pulling riptide out and uncapping it. "Let her go, now."

Coyolxauhqui rolled her eyes before putting her on a tree branch. "Fine, but I was making a point."

"What damn point?!"

"That unlike your gods, the Aztec gods need more then worship and retelling stories to live, we need blood. Any blood can do but the fresher it is the more likely we can survive and keep the world working smoothly." she replied while cracking her neck.

"Then...what about animal blood?"

"Tried and failed." She said like it was no big deal. "Human blood was made by the ancient bones of the past four worlds, and mixed into it our own. It is the only substitute." She then looked at Percy. "But enough about that, I want to give you a big old hug!"

"Wait wh-"

SQUEEZE!

"Oh how long I wanted to give my step-sister's son a big one hug like this!" Coyolxauhqui smiled while hugging like a bear on steroids.

Percy couldn't make a sound since the grip felt like it was squeezing all the air out of him.

"You're just like her, but more like that fish breath deity." She said before letting go. "And I'm tolerable with your father, he's more warrior than most of them and that makes him an semi Aztec, if he didn't act like a pansy with well….his free spirit." 'That's just stupid for a god.'

'Was that an insult?'

She moved her head around and cracked it a little. "So how is she? Still being a jokester?"

"Fine."

"Oh that's good, I thought she got soft on me."

"She runs a shop selling lots of blue pastries and sweets."

"Yum." She licked her lips. "That's good."

"So….have you been around the world?"

"For over a few hundred years." She shrugged. "And trust me, looking at that bastard child's ass every night is more annoying then getting your body chopped up."

"Then wouldn't it be a good idea to change into something more...modern?"

"Why? No one's looking plus it helps show the new adults how a woman's body looks without clothes." She smirked with pride.

"Yes, but in the city you can get arrested for public indecency."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me nephew, not everyone follows that law, especially in the more...mature settings." she then patted his cheek. "I also came here to give you three things."

"Which are?"

"One, a gift." She said before touching riptide and caused it to gain a black obsidian tip and sides. "Now you can hurt humans, and any blood spilled will be given to the gods of the Aztec empire."

He looked at it and blinked. "Wait, does that mean people are gonna be able to see this through the mist?"

"Mist." She scoffed. "That crap is just a product of stupidity from a stupid witch, they won't see it because they are too stupid to think." She then sighed. "But yes, they will see it, but as a small little pen."

'Well that's a relief, and it might be helpful when I see Luke.'

"The second is advice." She said while her head floated a little to the right. "When going on this quest, don't let your mind cloud you. It will lead to your own defeat. That and when fighting, think of what can kill them faster, if they can't be killed normally then just fight and use your own spirit and power to overcome it. Trust me, it worked with me, my bastard brother and my mother for centuries."

"Thanks."

"And my last thing I shall give you is this." She said before grabbing his arms and cut them with an obsidian dagger she formed out of thin air.

"GAH!" He yelled out before the blood started to form tattoos similar to the one on her nose, with strange symbols on them.

"There, the Aztec seals and hieroglyphs are added." Coyolxauhqui grinned. "Now if you're ever in trouble you can put your own blood on it and either my brothers, even my bastard one, mother or myself shall aid you in battle."

"That last one you could have told me BEFORE doing that!"

She shrugged. "It's part of the learning process, no pain is bad for learning." 'Plus I get some of his blood as payment.'

"Trust me, since I learned about my heritage, it's been a rollercoaster after the other." He said while looking at Zoe. "Um can you put her down?"

"No, not until she lets you join." Coyolxauhqui said with a frown. "I hate bitches that act like they are superior to others, especially with gender."

"I won't change my decision!"

"Then I guess I'll have to rip your heart out." She smirked sadistically while licking her knife. "So say goodbye to life and hello to your still beating heart~"

She paled while the goddess walked towards her.

"Wait!" spoke Percy.

She turned to him. "Yes dear nephew?"

"You can't just carve her heart out!"

"So?" She asked.

"It's just wrong!"

She rolled her eyes. "It was either this or gutting her like a fish."

"Just don't!"

"Fine, but I need something from her." She frowned. "You are more a warrior then this piss stain yet you are being insulted by a stupid virgin. That is wrong in any society."

"Look, can't you just get some blood from her foot or hand or something?"

"I could but then I have to cut them off."

He groaned. "Isn't there an alternative?"

"Besides letting you join, no." She said while playing with the knife. "I mean it's either let my nephew join this quest or having a very pissed off goddess with a thirst for blood giving retribution."

"Ok ok! I'll let him join!"

"Huh? Couldn't hear you over the sound of your heart beating in my hands before I squish it." She said with malevolence.

"I SAID OK!"

"I can't hear you~" she said in a sing song voice.

"I SAID OK!"

She smiled while using her arm to put the hunter down from the branch. "Good girl, now if you start anything to my precious nephew, I'll show you what an evil goddess can do to a pseudo immortal creature like you. Ok?"

She nodded hastily.

Coyolxauhqui smirked before looking at Percy. "Now remember, just call me if you're in danger."

"Will do."

"Oh and I'll be visiting next month, so I hope you like tacos." She smiled before jumping into the air and turned into a fireball which went back into the sky as it vanished in an instant.

"..."

"..."

"...you are more weird then I expected." Zoe said bluntly.

"This coming from the immortal teenage girl?"

"Shut up." She frowned before getting poked on the back. "Huh?"

Behind her was Coyolxauhqui's arms as one was waving to her while the other was holding a large obsidian sword.

"I-I mean, well played." she spoke nervously.

The arms gave a thumbs up before pulling her panties over her head and vanished in a explosion of flames.

"EEEEEPPPP!"

'After this quest is done, I'm confronting mom about this entire thing….I mean it's too crazy even for me!'


	77. Chapter 77

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 77

What if biomerge was unlocked a little earlier by some familiar faces?

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World, under the earth-

Inside a dark void of stone and rubble, a massive seal of gold stood there with the seal of Lucemon, the demon lord of pride, inscribed onto its surface. If one looked close enough they'd see a purple mist spread around it while the seal glowed slightly.

" **Grrrrrr.** " Growled a low voice that sounded like a being of great age.

The seal itself seemed to slowly gain a crack while we cut to Yolei, Kari, Sora, and Mimi with their partners having a picnic.

"This is nice." Yolei smiled while eating a ham sandwich. "Just us having a picnic without anyone to bug us."

"You said it." Sora sighed. "A little us time away from the guys never hurts, no offense Hawkmon."

"None taken."

"Mimi." Gatomon said. "What is in this potato salad?"

"Oh, just a bit of basil and onions."

"It's delicious, you should give Kari the recipe so she can make it later."

"Sure thing. But try the chips, I put some cactus seeds on them."

"Ew." Palmon grimaced while Biyomon took a handful of the chips. "Hey!"

"Easy there Palmon, sure they have seeds, but they're not made of data."

"I agree." Hawkmon nodded while also taking a handful of chips.

"It's still like eating me!" she frowned while knocking them away with her vines. "That's like me eating chicken, how's that sound?"

"I get your point, but you didn't have to do that!"

Gatomon chuckled a little. "Ease up, we're just here to have a good time, not start fights."

Kari sighed before finishing her sandwich. "I agree, just relax and have some fun today."

"Speaking of which, I think it's time for a little gossip." grinned Mimi with a devious glint.

"Please don't let it be like the time you found out about Davis' crush on Kari, because that's REALLY old news." Yolei said while looking uninterested.

"Hey I think it was pretty funny, especially since you're the one who likes staring at Ken when no one's looking." smirked the digidestined of sincerity.

She blushed. "N-No I don't!"

"Actually you do." chuckled Sora. "Like the time you thought no one was looking when he was cleaning the pool after school."

"S-SHUT UP!" She screamed with a red face. "W-What about you and Tai huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking to the side.

"Oh? So you and my brother weren't holding hands last night?" smirked Kari.

The digidestined of love blushed redder than her hair while covering her face with her hands.

"Well then why don't you tell us who you like then?" asked Mimi.

"Um…." she blushed. "I um…"

"Is it Davis?"

She covered her face and let out a muffled scream of embarrassment.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it." laughed Mimi while the girls glared at her.

"Well what about you? Who do you like then?"

Mimi looked away. "How about we talk about something else?"

"She likes Joe." Kari whispered out loud.

"H-HEY!"

"Ha! I thought you liked messing with him a lot more than I thought." smirked Yolei. "How's it feel to be on the other end huh?"

"Oh um...y-you're gah!" She cried out in frustration as Palmon rubbed her back.

"There there Mimi."

"Reminds me of Gatomon and her crush on Veemon." Hawkmon said with a nod.

Scratch!

"Ow!" he held his beak. "What?"

"Jerk."

RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

All of them looked around while feeling the shaking rattle their nerves.

"Was that your stomach Yolei?" Sora asked nervously.

"Of course not." she frowned while bracing herself. "Please tell me that's SOMEONE's stomach though."

RRRRUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEE!

The shaking continued until the earth started to crack.

" **RRRRRAAAAOOOOWWWWW!** " Went out an unearthly cry as a massive figure burst from the ground. What came from the ground was a one hundred story quadrupedal yellow dragon with a long tail and neck, three toes on each foot, and a claw on each toe. Its body is covered in gold scales. It has eight red eyes, three on each side of the head, and two on its top. It has two long horns on the back of its head, and six large tusks on its back which carried twelve red DigiCores in the center of its back. As it breathed the very air became rich in power and heat as it looked around the surface.

"W-What is that?!" spoke Kari while all eight of them stared as it began to slowly pick itself out of the ground while shaking the bits off it's body.

A text box appeared. "T-That's Huanglongmon, the God Beast digimon and leader of the Four Digimon Sovereigns. It has the power over the very earth itself and that of good and evil, but it was sealed by Lucemon to the depths of the digital world. It's scales can stop any attack and….its more powerful than anything in the digital world!"

" **RRRRAAAOOWWWW!** " he let out before turning and started to walk while crushing trees in his path.

"But I thought it was like Azulongmon!?" Yolei cried out.

"No, it's both good and evil." Hawkmon gulped. "And given the circumstances, I think it's the latter."

Huanglongmon growled while crushing various digimon with its feet and consuming the data that started to flow out of them.

"Oh my god! He's killing them!" cried out Mimi with horror.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sora cried out with a frown.

It growled while still moving and squashing digimon without discrimination.

"He's not listening, we have to stop him." spoke Biyomon flapping her wings.

"Right, get ready to digivolve." Sora said with a serious expression. "And take that creep down!"

All of them held their digivices out while the large mega swung his tail and tore several trees apart in one go.

Huanglongmon then moved to the left as its tail destroyed a mountain in one swing. " **RRRAAOOW!** "

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

The digimon then noticed a problem, they were a big as one of its legs, especially Togemon.

"This might take a while."

"I'll aim for the eyes, you try to slow it down." Angewomon said before flying towards the dragon's head and formed an arrow. "Celestial arrow!"

It turned as the arrow hit the side, but the arrow dispersed without making it flinch.

"Huh?! But how?!"

Huanglongmon then moved a little faster as Togemon tried to grip one of its claws.

"Hnnnggg! Come on, hold it big boy!"

"Meteor Wings!" Birdramon flapped her wings before the projectiles hit his back, but they didn't make him stop.

"Blast Wings!" Aquilamon said while firing at the Mega with ring like rays.

Huanglongmon just kept moving while dragging Togemon along the ground in indifference.

"We need help! Yolei go and see if you can get the others while we try to at least get his attention." spoke Sora.

She nodded before looking at her D-3 and saw the screen was static. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"What's wrong?" asked Kari while Angewomon kept firing arrows at his head.

"My D-3's on the fritz!"

"Then try and get to the portal."

She tried, but nothing happened. "Oh fuck!"

" **RRRAAAOOWW!** " Huanglongmon cried out while walking through a mountain and destroyed it in one collision.

"We gotta go further! Togemon digivolve!" cried out Mimi.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"You too Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon!"

The mega moved through the mountain as the now ultimate digimon tried to stop it.

"Flower cannon!"

"Wing Blaze!"

Huanglongmon stopped and shook itself before slowly turning to them. " **Grrrrr.** "

"Hey gold head, over here!" called Aquilamon while scratching his talons against its cheek, only to have them be chipped away by the thick scales.

It growled before trying to eat him whole.

"Woah!" he flew to the side while Angewomon fired an arrow in it's opened mouth.

"Direct hit!"

It just shrugged the attack off before attempting to eat them again. This time thought Garudamon tackled it from the side and tried flapping her wings to pull it on it's side. " **RRRRAAAAOOOOWWWWWW!** "

"Keep it occupied!"

"Oh man, this isn't happening." spoke Mimi with a gulp. "We're not putting a scratch on it."

"This reminds me of Apocalymon." Sora gulped. "But more dangerous."

"Like a living tank."

"AH!" cried out Lillymon as it swung its tail and batted her into the ground without turning to her.

"Lillymon-GAH!" Garudamon cried out as it was bitten by Huanglongmon's jaw.

" **Grrrrr!** " It growled while throwing the ultimate into a mountain.

"No!" cried out Sora and Mimi in horror while running to their partners just as it growled and rammed it's own head into Angewomon who crashed into several trees.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried out as Aquilamon got hit by the dragon's tail and was sent flying into a lake.

"Aquilamon no!"

" **Grrr.** " Huanglongmon growled while turning around and continued its walk of destruction.

"How are we going to stop such a digimon?!"

They ran off separately for their partners.

"Ugh…." groaned Angewomon as she devolved into Gatomon. "Get a number on that tail…."

"Gatomon!" spoke Kari in worry as she helped her friend sit up. "Are you alright?"

"Besides having my back nearly broken? Yes." She groaned as the other digimon turned back into their rookie forms.

"Palmon! Palmon speak to me."

"Yes palm tree fairy, I'm ready for new breasts." She said while her eyes had spiral eyes.

"Hawkmon wake up!"

"So many….fish…."

"Biyomon! Are you ok?!"

"Ugh….no don't kiss me mister mushroom."

"This is horrible, isn't there any way to stop him?" asked Kari while feeling hopeless.

The others felt the same as Huanglongmon moved farther and farther away from them.

"Hawkmon, please please tell me we can stop him."

He groaned and shook his head. "The only other digimon to stop him was Lucemon, a fallen digimon and a demon lord. But other then that….I don't know."

"Mimi, I'm so sorry I couldn't do a thing."

"It's ok, you tried your best." Mimi said while trying, and failing to sound positive.

"Sora, what do we do?" asked Biyomon.

"..." 'What should I do? Nothing we do is working, oh if only we could do what Tai and Matt did with Diaboromon.'

'Watching this happens makes me so mad! I wish I could make that giant gold covered jerk a lesson!' thought Yolei while hugging Hawkmon.

'I don't want anyone to die, not again, and I won't let this lizard kill anyone else!' Mimi thought while gripping her hands tight.

'How can I help give everyone faith when it feels like it's all gone?' Kari thought while praying a little.

Each one of them hugged their partner while their digivices seemed to give off a different glow then before.

Then a voice started to come from the devices.

" _ **Biomerge Activating.**_ "

They looked at them confused while the light got brighter. That's when each one started to feel very funny as they began to emit a massive glow that hit the sky like a towel of light.

" **Grrr?** " Huanglongmon growled while feeling the change in the air and turned its head towards the light. It sensed a weird power and growled while moving back towards it.

"Gatomon, biomerge to…." Spoke the digimon as she started to fuse with Kari.

"Hawkmon, biomerge to…."

"Palmon, biomerge to…"

"Biyomon, biomerge to…"

Four silhouettes rose up in the light while Huanglongmon tried reaching out, but the light made him reel his claw back from a strong spark.

"Beatricemon!" Spoke a woman with long red hair, blue eyes with a massive set of pure white armor, a F cup chest and large ass, a combat skirt made of snake skin and crosses, two large wings that were curved backwards and made of blue metal, and a large golden cross that was attached to her right arm like a cannon.

"Zizmon!" cried out a woman with long orange-red hair, her mask being obscured by a hawk shaped helmet with her mouth being shown, red feathery armor that covered her torso, waist, and feathered bracelets and anklets with two bright red wings that looked like they were on fire with a long tail with a tuft of hair at the end. She had a D cup chest that was a little bit exposed on the bottom as her ass was large enough for the feathers to keep her warm.

"Konohamon!" Cried out a very tall woman with sakura flowers covering her short greenish brown hair, a long vine covering her H cup chest and wrapped around her arms, legs, massive hips and neck, on her back were a pair of rockets in the shape of sakura flowers, and a pink visor that covered her greenish eyes. In her hands were a long silk like bandage connected to a pair of terracotta samurai swords.

"Alkonostmon!" cried out the last woman with long purple hair with smooth silver armor over her shoulder blades that stretched out like wings with covering over the bottom showing her cleavage, which was a high E cup, shin guards with hawk faces on them, and clawed talon boots with her eyes covered by a white bandage and with red feathers on the back of her arms and legs.

Huanglongmon growled seeing the figures and changed his mind from seeing them as insects to possible threats to his existence. " **RRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!** "

Inside the mind of each was the girls, but in different colored areas that had digital code everywhere and each of them in the nude. Green for Mimi, red for Sora, silver for Yolei, and white for Kari.

"What the?"

"AH! Why am I naked?!"

"Oh my god!"

"Did I accidentally take some kind of digi drug?!"

"Kari? What happened?" asked Gatomon's voice around the girl.

"Huh? Yolei, where are we?"

"I feel so weird!"

"Mimi, am I going nuts?"

"I don't know, and why can't I see you? For that matter, what happened to my clothes!"

"I don't know!"

" **GRRR! OUKAI!** " Huanglongmon roared as the very earth started to shake as the grains of rock and sand formed a massive typhoon of an earth flow that thundered towards the four unknown digimon.

"Ah! Look out!" called Gatomon before Beatricemon's body quickly flew upward to avoid them.

This was the same with Zizmon, Konohamon and Alkonostmon as they flew into the air and avoided the earth flow as said attack stripped the land around them and turned it into a massive desert.

"Woah! Did we just do that?" asked Yolei while looking around. "I didn't even move."

"Same here." Sora said, just as surprised.

"But how?"

"Maybe we are linked?" Mimi said to Palmon. "Like how Agumon and Gabumon are like when fighting as Omnimon?"

"But that's with digimon not humans!"

"Guys look out!" called Sora as the large mega started moving towards Konohamon.

"Fuji Slicer!" Konohamon said instinctively while spinning her swords around at a fast speed before throwing them like chainsaws.

" **RRRAAAOOOOWWW!** " He screamed as part of his horns broke off.

"Woah! Did...did I just use a move?"

"I think so, but how?"

Huanglongmon roared again before attempting another Oukai on them.

"Silver Cyclone!" called Alkonostmon before she formed a orb of wind in her hands and tossed it before it turned into it's own tornado that expanded as she stretched her arms apart from each other.

The attack moved faster and faster until it started to suck in the earth flow and literally send the massive mega flying a few feet.

" **RRRAAAAOOORRRRR!** " it roared out before crashing on the ground with a loud boom.

"Oh god….that was awesome!"

"If we're really digimon now, then maybe this is some new level! We can take him!"

"Let me!" Beatricemon grinned before taking aim with her cannon as it started to glow a bright yellow color. "Paradiso Cannon!"

A massive blast shot out as it grew and grew until it was the size of a small moon as it hit its back and exploded.

KABOOOOM!

And left a massive mushroom cloud in its wake.

"Woah! That's amazing!"

"And it hit him!"

"I don't think so Yolei." Hawkmon said as the dust settled to show Huanglongmon still standing but with eight of its digicores destroyed and the horns being blown away leaving stumps of data.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR!** "

"Woah, he's still standing? He's more stubborn then I thought."

"Want me to fire again?" Kari asked.

"No, this time I'm gonna take a shot at him." spoke Zizmon.

Huanglongmon roared before saying. " **TAIKYOKU!** "

The girls went wide eyed as the entire area was starting to turn into data as a massive ball of light and darkness began to form from its mouth.

"Oh no! He's going all out!"

"Yolei!" Hawkmon cried out in fear. "That's its ultimate attack, Taikyoku! If he keeps this up he's going to destroy the entire digital world and send it back into the non-existing void along with us!"

"Not if I can help it." frowned Zizmon while flames started spreading across her form.

"Same here." Konohamon said before getting ready.

"On the count of three." Beatricemon said while aiming her cannon.

"One." Alknonostmon said while getting ready.

"Two." spoke Zizmon getting into a ready stance.

"THREE!" Beatricemon called out. "Paradiso Cannon!"

"Fuji Slicer!"

"Silver Cyclone!"

Huanglongmon growled while the ball of light and darkness began to turn a grayish color as it grew bigger until it was the size of a sun.

"Burning Sparrow Strike!" Zizmon cried out while sending a massive sparrow of flames at them ball.

All the attacks moved at lightning speed before fusing together into a massive sword of wind, fire and light as it went through the ball of gray and right through Huanglongmon's jaw and sliced him in half.

" **Gr….r…...r…..** " it said before the ball and itself busted into data as a small digiegg of gold formed and fell to the ground.

All of them watched as the patches of data slowly went back together and they floated down just as they glowed and all eight of them dropped down back to normal.

"Wow, that was cool!" Mimi called out.

Beep beep.

They looked at their digivices as they noticed a text on the screen.

 _ **Biomerge evolution accessible, use of function now available**_.

"Biomerge? Is that what we just did?" questioned Mimi.

"Probably." Sora said. "But it was kind of cool."

"And I was bad ass!" Kari grinned. "I was like a real digimon, but more powerful!"

"And did you see me and Hawkmon? We could make any old hurricane look like an easy breeze after what we could do."

"That's right." Hawkmon nodded.

"And I looked like a fashion model." Palmon smiled. "And I got taller too!"

"Yeah, although it felt sorta old fashion for my tastes." remarked Mimi.

"And I felt like a MILF version of my Ultimate form." Gatomon said with a sweatdrop. "And that's saying something."

"Do you think this was some sort of new evolution not even Gennai has heard of?"

"Maybe?"

"Just one question." Mimi said with a devious smile. "How would the boys feel like if we tried that again in front of them?"

They blushed and shook their heads. "No one says a thing!"

"Why? They might like it, plus why not share our new digivolution?"

"Telling them the other stuff is fine, but NO WAY are we telling them about the naked part."

"Oh I wasn't going to say that but since you mentioned it." She trailed off.

"NO!" They cried out while not noticing that the egg was slowly reforming and cracking a little as the screen went black.


	78. Chapter 78

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 78

What if we got to see a version of Ben who was a mix of him and Paradox?

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the expanse of space and time there are a menagerie of other worlds, some are the same and others with changes that only they have. This is the same with all, even in our own.

Some call it the multiverse effect while others just call it the product of choice. But whatever the name this one truth exists and shall exist until the entropy of all.

And yet in one corner of creation, one might find a point where life changes in an instant, for good or for worse.

This is one such world.

-Universe BT-312 PAR, Unknown location-

We find a small lab covered with equipment and other random stuff as a few scientists and military officials looked at a giant rock with a hole in the center of it.

"Are you sure this will work? We've put a lot of funding in your project Paradox."

"It will be worth every penny. After all it's a breakthrough that would allow mankind to understand and access the fundamental cornerstones of time and space as a whole." Spoke a man in a lab coat and wearing goggles on his face.

"And to get us ahead of the Russian commies." Muttered the General to a soldier as the machines started to activate.

VOOM!

Electricity coursed to the rock which the soldiers put goggles on their own heads. That was when a large blueish portal of energy started to form as it spun around and around.

"This is it, the door to the very heart of creation." Paradox said. "The very door to time itself."

"Why I'll be a monkey's...the darn things working." The general said while three newcomers snuck behind them.

"This is it. Now we just need to get Hugo away from the portal."

"Without getting caught."

"But how? As soon as those dudes in suits sees us then we're busted."

"No idea. Wait Kevin, can't you try absorbing some wood?"

"And hit them over the head, I think you read my mind."

"Kevin." Gwen deadpanned. "They have guns."

ZIZZZZ!

Kaboom!

That was when everything started to go nuts as the portal started to destabilize and suck everything not nailed to the floor into it.

"What's going on Paradox?!"

"Just a slight miscalculation general, but I highly suggest we hang on to something or we might get sucked into the event horizon."

That was when the vacuum started to increase in strength, causing the professor to be sucked into the portal.

"Ben! We need to get Hugo now!"

"On it!" He said before slamming the Omnitrix and turned into…."Echo Echo? What the? I was going for Humungousaur!"

The general noticed them and backed away. "Oh great, two spies and a mutant rat. Guards!"

"Hey we're not spies!" spoke Kevin while absorbing the concert as Echo Echo ran towards Hugo.

"Ah!" He cried out while about to get sucked up, only to get grabbed by the 'mutant' as it spawned more of them.

"Don't let go." he spoke while he and the clones started pulling him back from the portal.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

"Oh no." Echo Echo gulped as he had to throw Hugo towards a sturdy machine as he turned back into Ben. "Ahhh!"

"Ben get down!"

But it was too late as he got sucked into the portal. Never to be seen by his loved ones, for a long long time.

But that's one story in the book of the universe, let us again see the next chapter.

-Universe BT-451.3 UAB, Bellwood-

"This is the life." Ben sighed while drinking a smoothie.

"Having a bad hair day?" Kevin joked as Ben had a very...bad experience with a hair eating alien earlier today.

"Don't ruin my moment or I'll make you look like Lex Luthor."

"The lots of money or the steroids?"

Ben stuck his tongue out at that as Gwen took a long sigh.

"Will you ever grow up you two?"

"Define grow up because I'm quite mature." Ben smirked.

"Not with the hair eating alien."

"You mean the Folican?" Kevin asked. "Because if it is it was worth seeing Ben acting like a screaming schoolgirl."

"I was not!"

"That's not what the recording says." He smirked while taking out a recorder and pressed it.

" _AAAAAAYYYYYYIIIIIIII!_ "

"KEVIN!"

Gwen sighed as a flash of black light illuminated the alleyway.

In said location, was a large gray curtain of energy. As it disappeared like mist, a figure stood in its place. It was a boy with a black and white outfit consisting of a shirt with a clock on it, some pants with leather shoes, a pair of red goggles on his head, short brown with white streaks running down his sides, a lab coat with a copper pocket watch in one side. He looked around before looking at his left hand, which had a very familiar watch on it but was sleeker, which was about the size of his entire hand, covered in black and white lines and had a clock in the center of it which moved in different directions. "Huh, must be my premiere. Or was I early again?"

"Get back here with that!" Ben yelled out while chasing Kevin.

"Oh no, I was early." He said while looking at his watch. "Damn thing is always messing with me. Oh well, I'll just walk up to them." The boy then walked over to them and tapped Gwen's shoulder. "Having issues again Gwendolyn?"

She turned and blinked while jumping. "B-Ben? Wait," she turned at Kevin and Ben running before looking at the other one with wide eyes. "Wait a second!"

"I guess you've seen my attire before, or was it after? Never could remember." He shrugged. "Anyway, are you still fighting the Diagon or was that too soon?"

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"I'll take that as too soon." He said before looking at his pocket watch. "Well in about two seconds your Ben is about to realize my existence. And….now."

"Woah! Who are you pal?"

He placed it away and turned to him. "What a question, but the real question is not who, but what am I? And I'm simply, a detective of time. Or was it a thief of time? Huh, can never remember my own titles."

"Woah, I'm seeing double here." spoke Kevin looking between the Bens.

"But with one difference. I have seen more places with you, Kevin Ethen Levin, as a woman. And believe me, I'm surprised that my counterparts are so….let's leave it as porn loving and avoid the subject."

"...WHAT?!"

He looked at the sky. "What a nice time of day, even if this is about two seconds away from one of you about to punch me in the face."

Said Osmosian shook his head and frowned before walking over and swung his fist. "Bingo pal!"

He disappeared in a flash of black light before appearing next to a bank. "If you want a fight, then come. I'll show you something you're not accustomed to." he pulled up his watch. "The Paradoxtrix."

"Uh, you mean Omnitrix. Seriously if you're me that should obvious." remarked Ben with a frown. "Meaning I'd like to know just who you are, you look and sound like me if I was Paradox."

"The answer is in your face." He said before slamming it as he turned into a giant Galvin, about the size of a full grown man, with a small head, giant arms that had claws on it, a long tail, and had two saber like teeth. "Like this one, the Galvin Alpha, or Ganderthal."

They went wide eyed seeing this thing.

"Go ahead and pick any alien, this is meant as a spar if you will."

Ben frowned before slamming the Omnitrix and turned into Grey Matter.

"How ironic." He chuckled before running at him with a war cry that sounded like a killer bullfrog.

"Woah!" he turned and ran towards a car and under it. "Alright think, that's not the usual Galvan, but it feels like it."

Ganderthal grabbed the car and ripped in half. "That's because he's a distant relative of your species, but less intelligent. Not saying we couldn't make Omnitrixes, but we break things too easily." he then tried to grab him.

Grey Matter ran by and started climbing up his legs and onto his back. "That just makes things easier for me."

He then did something unexpected, he started charging through buildings like they were made of paper. 'Using Ganderthal maybe a bad decision, but if I can use these building to my advantage I might shake him off.'

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" cried out Grey Matter getting hit with tiny debris while trying to keep a grip on his back.

He then jumped and landed on his back.

"GAH!"

"And luchadors have won the battle...wait wrong universe." Ganderthal said while getting up.

Grey Matter groaned while feeling like a pancake. "Ow…..my…..everything."

"That's what you get when a Galvin ancestor obtains a body that's resistant to forces that could kill a normal Galvin." He said before turning back. "And don't worry, I didn't break your body, just your spirit….I think?"

He groaned before changing back. "I feel like I just got trampled by Four Arms."

"Ah yes, I recall a timeline where Kevin becomes Looma's husband. Boy I still can't believe they did the deed in Gwendolyn's bedroom." He chuckled with merit. "And I'm about to get hit in the face again am I right?"

SMACK!

"Ow." He said while looking at Gwen. "I was just saying, you didn't need to act like that. For shame."

"I don't wanna hear about something like that! Can't you just act like Ben and start explaining?"

"Let's see….no." He said before turning into a humanoid bird, about the size of an ostrich with purple feathers, a large crooked beak, four red eyes and had ten arms where the normal ones would be. "Meet Omnivoracious Maximus, the alternative species that inhabited Galvin Prime or should I say Omnivo Prime after the Galvins went extinct. But I call him Voracrow."

"Alright, fine, you don't wanna talk? I'm gonna make you." frowned Ben getting up.

Voracrow looked at him before making energy blasts from his hands and fired at him. "Forgot to mention they are mana users, my bad."

Ben jumped to the side and fiddled with the watch before pushing down. "Why am I Stinkfly?!"

KABOOM!

"Ow!"

"I say, keep it up old chap." He chuckled while throwing more mana blasts at him. "You're spot on the mark."

Stinkfly quickly flew up and shot gunk at Voracrow which hit him in the face.

He wiped it off while jumping onto him and pecked him in the face.

"Ow hey watch it!"

"Sorry old chap but I need to. Oh and old bean, I dare say I'm speaking in British, it's not my choice but the species choice of dialect."

"Ow! Just get off!" He yelled before getting pecked in the eye. "OW!"

He jumped off before jump kicking him to the ground. "Top of the morning governor gravel!"

"Boo." Kevin said. "That was bad."

"Balderdash!" He said changing back. "Sorry, but Voracrow is annoying. Especially since in that timeline American is still English territory."

Stinkfly groaned and rubbed the eye before changing back.

"You did better than I expected." He said with a smile. "Even better than the time you stopped Eon, oh wait was it too early?"

"Huh?"

"It was." He sighed before turning into a giant blue scaled snake like creature with a giant fin on its back, two long hand like claws and ten fins with tiny extension on each end. On its nose was a smaller horn that glowed yellow. "Meet Root Shark Omega or just PSI, want to know why?"

"Because he's ugly?" Kevin asked.

He rolled his eyes as his horn glowed and caused some cars to float. "Because we are psychic and have a group mentality. Like a termite colony, only bigger."

Ben groaned before slamming down and transformed into Humungousaur and cracked his knuckles. "Let's see how you like being a pancake."

"Sure." PSI said before causing the cars, including Kevin's, to fly at him. "Mind the windshield."

"Hey! That's my car!"

CRASH!

Humungousaur groaned before pushing them off and charged before tackling PSI into a fire hydrant.

He frowned before biting his hand hard and threw him before lifting a truck right on top of his head.

CRASH!

Multiple times to be exact.

"Enough!" spoke Gwen forming a mana rope and wrapping it around PSI's neck.

"Hey, it's just a spar. So let go!" He frowned before suddenly changing into a very short Highbreed, about the size of Echo Echo, with plant like roots covering its body, long tentacles for hands and legs, and bark like teeth covering most of its face. "Or I might let the ancestor of the Highbreed on you, oh and I call him Treetooth."

"Yeesh, I think the ones we fought looked better on the eyes." remarked Kevin before running over and slammed his fist into Treetooth's stomach.

Only for it to hurt, a lot.

"OW!"

"Ha! We may be small but we have the toughest skin of any plants. Not even fire can hurt us!" He laughed before breaking out of the ropes and used its tentacles to grab them. "Hope you like tentacles because I'm getting ideas." 'Ugh forgot about their perverted nature.'

"Hey! Put them down!" called Humungousaur before slamming his fist against Treetooth's head and made him go flying off and crash into a building. "You two alright?"

"Besides the tentacles I'm good."

That's when Treetooth appeared while using its tentacle arms like propellers. "That was rude, and here I thought you weren't a crazy one like Benzarro."

"I'm done playing games." Humungousaur started increasing in size and grabbed Treetooth before slamming him against the street.

"Ow! Hey! Ow! Stop!" He yelled before getting up and started throwing bark at him.

Which turned into trees in an instance.

CRASH!

Humungousaur fell back before squashing Treetooth with his foot.

"Gah!" He cried out while changing into a reddish green ghost like thing with red eyes. "Ok that's it. You're going to get hurt."

"Oh no not him again!"

"Yep, it's Alpha, a good version of him I call Beta."

"I beat him before, I'll do it again and again."

Beta rolled his eyes before forming a Ultimatrix and started turning into a very demonic Heatblast. "Then try, if you dare."

Humungousaur picked up a semi near him and chucked it at him.

Only for it to get blasted by a fireball and absorbed into him. He then grabbed him by the face and jump kneed him into the air before punching him through a building. "You'll have to work on that."

"Ow, just what are you?"

"If you can stop this form I might tell you Benjamin. Until then," he then turned into a demonic Four Arms. "Come at me bro!"

Humungousaur groaned before turning back, only to turn into Upgrade. "Time for a classic."

He went wide eyed before trying to distance himself. 'No thank you, not another Galvanic Mechamorph attack for this time traveler!'

Upgrade's eye glowed before firing a beam that hit Beta and made him crash into a store.

"Ow, ok why didn't you try assimilating me?" He asked while getting up. "The others did that and nearly won, so why not you?"

"I'm just getting started, but thanks for reminding me." He said before rushing at him and entered his body.

"Gah!" He cried out while turning pure green, and punched himself in the face. "Ow! Real, ow, mature, ow!"

"You brought it up, now tell me...why are you hitting yourself?" a punch to the face. "Why are you hitting yourself?" another one.

"Because you're annoying and Julie thinks cheating on any of us is fun. Good thing, ow! I helped fix one of, ow, our Julies. Oh and OW!" Beta yelled out before falling to the ground. "That stings...ow."

"We're not done." he made Beta stand up. "Kevin! If you're still mad, then come on over and see how long you can go on this guy before taking a break."

"Sure."

"Crap, well at least Kai from that universe wasn't this sadistic….mmm are you still seeing Julie or not?"

PUNCH!

"OW!" 'Guess not!'

(One hour later)

Beep beep beep beep.

Ben's watch finally timed out as he got out of Beta, who also changed back and slumped to the ground.

"Ow...should have gone with….Dalek Delta….ow…." He frowned before getting up behind Ben. "Still you beat me, one out of five, but I count that as a win."

"Now talk, and I don't mean a riddle, or a vague answer, the WHOLE truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" He yelled before laughing. "Just kidding, sorry, but sometimes a sense of humor helps."

"Just tell me."

He looked at his pocket watch before saying. "I'm Ben Tennyson, or at least a version of you."

They blinked.

"So you're….me?"

"Yes, but I'm also unlike you in almost every sense of the word." He said while walking towards a chair. "For example I never fought the Highbreed or turned Kevin into a walking mass of matter." he took a seat. "I just fell into the Event Horizon back in 1950."

"Wait….that's why you sound like him! You're me, but if I fell into that rift in time Professor Paradox made, am I right?"

He deadpanned at him. "I just said it, but I digress. Another thing different about me is that when I entered it the Omnitrix became infused with tachyon particles which, after obtaining parts from other universes, became the Paradoxtrix. Now you're about to say in five seconds why I have unusual aliens in my collection, is that right?"

"Why do you-stop that!" he frowned.

"Sorry, but I've been around and had the same questions asked, plus I've become a fan of this one series called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Anyways, go ahead and ask it your way."

"Ugh, fine why is it you have strange aliens?"

"Because I gained a feature which eliminated my original aliens and replaces or creates new aliens that went extinct or haven't been seen in your timeline. I can even bring people or objects from other dimensions and place them in new ones. Like what I did with Kai and Julie. Funny how one was stuck in the Null Void with a Nemetrix and the other was a Galvanic Mechamorph that lost her Ben to a Forever Knight execution orchestrated by King Epoch."

"What?"

"It happened, but with limitless worlds, you'd be able to see anything possible. ANYTHING." He said before pointing to Gwen. "Even making a parallel watch called the Mirrortrix which can tap into the omniverse for any version of you."

"Woah."

"And there's even worlds where you get the Omnitrix, a different power, and even a few where you get a harem." he pointed at Kevin.

"...huh?"

"And I recall my counterpart gaining a female Kevin and Gwen as a threesome. That was almost worth the trouble of meddling with your genes."

"You did what?!"

He looked away. "Anyway, I also foresee that you need a new power, do you want my help with that? In five seconds you three might say yes or no, depending on your mentality."

"I'll pass."

"Sure." Kevin shrugged before getting hit in the head by the Paradoxtrix.

"Three two one….and, done." He said with a smile. "Now just think about something pleasant."

He did while slowly changing into a female version of himself with Gwen's measurements.

"Perfect, now you can change genders." He chuckled. "So welcome to womanhood, Nevana."

"Holy shit! I...I have breasts!"

"And a big butt." Ben chuckled.

"Tennyson!"

"Which one?"

"Wow, you actually look pretty hot." remarked Gwen looking her over.

"And the best part, he or should I say she can change when hot or cold water is applied to him. Only because I added Amazonian DNA from a all female universe. But don't start grinding until later," he looked at the screen. "We have kids in the reviews."

"Ok this is getting weird!" spoke Ben looking away.

"If it's all the same, my gift to you would have been a prehistoric species of Ghostfreak but since you said no I'll just head off." He then got up. "Oh and Gwen, if you see a giant mass in the sky, just call my name."

"And that would be?"

He looked at her while a gray curtain of energy moved around him as the Paradoxtrix turned black. "Holmes. Benjamin Kirby Holmes, the Detective."

FLASH!

"Uh…"

"So it's Detective?" Ben said confused. "That's….new."

"I wonder what cup size these knockers are?" Kevin said while touching 'his' chest.

"Kevin, I mean, Nevana!"

And so one chapter ends….

The Detective looks at the screen while closing a book. "And another one begins. So until next time." he then walked away as the screen turned to black.


	79. Chapter 79

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 79

What if a femboy was yandere for a shemale?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes was wearing a blue schoolgirl outfit with white accents on the sleeves and skirt, a white ribbon around the collar, and white knee socks and black shoes with a handbag in her...hand.

"I swear I should try and get a car." she muttered while looking at her watch. "I'll end up late at this rate." but just as she reached the train tracks and had to wait with the borders coming down as the train went by, she spotted some movement out of her corner.

But when she turned she didn't see anything.

'Am I seeing things?'

She looked and saw the borders move while she walked across the rails as a figure slowly followed.

'Ah, Hina-chan looks as beautiful as ever.' they thought while looking like a petite girl with long pink hair and blue eyes with the same uniform and knee socks and who was blushing while keeping far from the taller girl. She looked at her skirt and licked her lip. 'I wonder how long she's had to go without touching it.'

When they reached the school Hina went to class while the girl followed and watched her go inside before pulling out a small journal with pen and kept her in her sights while sitting at her desk.

'January 12, Monday, Hina-chan made it to school on time like always, but was very close to being late. She looks bored and neutral, so she most likely hasn't touched herself. Note to self, make sure to clean her gym shorts today as I forgot to do that yesterday since I was out to get her a bento.'

But when the girl kept going she frowned.

'If that bastard from Class 2-1 didn't talk to her and take her out she would have enjoyed my homemade meal. Who does he think he is? He's NOTHING!'

The harder she wrote the more she ignored the class before seeing the time and snuck off before sneaking into the boy's room.

"I need to be careful, if Hina-chan saw me, she might be mad." the girl whispered before reaching under her skirt and pulled it up to show white panties and...a dick!?

Yup, this wasn't a girl, but a feminine looking male wearing the girl's uniform, shocking isn't it?

He giggled while sitting down and started doodling in the journal of small pictures of Hina with hearts around her. 'Hina-chan, you're truly an angel.'

(Flashback)

"Freak!"

"Gay!"

"Disgusting!"

All these words were thrown at the same boy with shorter black hair who wore a blue sundress and who fell on the ground from a punch and touched the spot while slowly crying.

"Get out of here if you can't be a real boy."

"B-B-But...I'm a boy." he sniffled.

"A real boy doesn't wear a stupid dress!" sneered one kicking dirt at him making him cover his face while sniffling as the others laughed.

'Please make them go away!'

"Hey you!"

The boys turned before someone ran up and pushed the boy in the middle to the ground and kicked the other two down who cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you."

"Hey, stay out of this." frowned the first boy as they saw it was a younger looking Hina with a white shirt and blue shorts and no shoes. "This faggot needs to learn how things are."

She glanced at the boy who looked at her and smiled. "I don't see one, just a boy who looks good in that dress."

The boy looked at her in surprise while feeling touched before she looked at the boys with a glare.

"You can either leave now, or stay so I can hit you harder."

The second one scoffed before running at her with a stick, but when he got closer she swung her foot up and hit him in the groin.

"I warned you." she remarked as he fell down and winced before seeing the other two running at her.

The young boy covered his eyes while hearing cries of pain and thumps before it went quiet and felt a tap on his head.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

He looked up at the girl who held her hand out, which he took and stood up before shaking his head. "No, I'm alright."

"Still, let me get you something for that cheek." she smiled.

"A-A-Alright." he stuttered while letting her lead him away and saw the other three boys on the ground moaning in pain. 'Wow, she's strong.'

When they got to her house the girl put a bandage on his cheek after applying some alcohol, which stung but he toughened it out.

"There, all done."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but what I don't get is why they were being so mean to you."

"They...they thought I was a freak." he muttered looking at the floor with sadness. 'She probably does t-'

"Then they're idiots."

"Huh?" he looked at her while she smiled. "Wait, you mean you-"

"Of course not, you look pretty and cute to me." she beamed.

He went wide eyed while his face went red and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm Hina, wanna be friends?"

"Y...Yes!" he smiled. "I'm Haruko."

(End flashback)

Haruka sighed dreamily while looking through the journal and grinned seeing a doodle of his crush, but naked and with a large dick in between her legs. 'Hina-chan, even if you have the penis of a horse I'll always love you.'

That's right, Hina was a shemale, this shocking Haruka who had found out when he stalked her at home and watched in through her window to see her come out of the shower without a towel.

When he first saw the flaccid thing he felt his pride lower, but at the same time closer to her for finding out and always pondered how it must have been when she had an 'itch'.

He drooled a little bit while unknowingly drawing a sketch of it before hearing footsteps and grew silent.

"Fuck, that stupid pop quiz is gonna be a pain."

"You said it, but look on the bright side, I can use this to show off how smart I am to Hina-chan."

'What?'

"I mean have you seen her? Cute face, big chest, and look at that butt."

Haruka's fist tightened to the point the pencil snapped while steaming.

"Dude get real, she's not into anyone in class. I honestly think she might be into girls."

"That just makes it hotter."

'That bastard!' he thought while dragging his fingers on the stall wall making indents.

"Hey, you hear something?" asked one boy while hearing the nails meet the stall.

"It's some grinding sound isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorta like-" he was cut off from seeing a hand burst through it, making him go wide and let out a scream before it grabbed him by the front and pulled him through.

"Hey, hey! What's going?" asked his friend hearing a gurgling sound and rushed out and kicked the door open to see the stall empty, but looked through the wall in the wall and saw his friend's head in the toilet while it was flushing. "What the!?"

"That's what you get for lusting after Hina-chan you pig." muttered Haruka walking away from the restroom with a smile.

(Later)

Haruka watched Hina from outside while she ate lunch in the classroom and looked down at his handmade rice balls with a grin. 'Hina-chan will fall in love with my recipe.'

Said girl was reading a magazine while Haruka slowly slipped in and crawled under desks before stopping under her chair and slowly put the plate of rice balls the right side of her desk and took the chance to peek under her skirt where a noticeable bulge was.

'Ah, I never get tired of that.' he thought with a blush while slinking back just as Hina spotted the plate.

"Huh?" she picked them up and looked around. "Did someone leave this behind?"

"Wasn't me."

"Not me either."

She looked at them and shrugged before biting into one. "Mmm, not bad."

'She loves them!' gushed Haruka while jotting it down in his journal. 'Note to self, make plenty more with chocolate come valentine's day.'

(Later)

Hina hummed to herself while walking back home, but had some sweat on her and seemed a little tense with her bag in front of her. 'Just gotta get home before someone-'

"Hi Hina."

She stopped and turned around to see Haruka and sighed in a little relief. "Hi Haruka."

"Are you busy?"

"Well a little, there's something I have to take care of at home for my folks."

"Well maybe I can help." he smiled innocently. "You look like you could use an extra set of hands, been a hard day?"

"N-No, just...warm from the humidity." she spoke gripping her bag harder.

"You sure? Maybe I could come in and help you out if you feel tense, maybe a massage?"

Hina gulped and turn before running. "Thanksbutnothanks!"

Haruka watched and slowly grinned before running over and dove into the bushes near the house while pulling out a camera. "Show time."

He climbed up the nearby tree and hid behind the branches near Hina's bedroom window with said girl barreling in and tossing her bag to her bed and panted.

"Oh god, I thought I wasn't gonna make it." she panted as she undid her skirt with a huge bulge behind her panties before she slid them down and sighed while her dick stood up rigid and pulsing.

Haruka grinned with a nosebleed and blush while taking photos of the girth while feeling his own panties getting tighter. 'Bingo! Jackpot!'

She sat down on her bed and spread her legs while using one hand to caress her balls under the rod while her other hand rubbed up the side with a red face. "Oh god, it's so big, why did we have to do gym outside?"

"Oh don't worry Hina-chan, when the time is right you can see me in that uniform all you want." muttered Haruka while lightly rubbing the bulge under his skirt while taking more photos of his crush rubbing her cock. 'It's so big, I never get tired of seeing it. If I didn't know any better I'd think she's part horse, an angelic and kind one.'

"Ah, oh yeah, right there." Hina got out while feeling each touch make her penis get harder and warmer. "If I didn't get here fast enough someone might have seen it."

'Don't worry Hina-chan, if they tried to blab I would have taken care of them.' Haruka thought while drooling a little at the size of the penis while pinching his own tip and jumped with a moan.

Haruka gave her balls a squeeze and rubbed her hand up and down the shaft as she tried leaning down to lick the tip, but it wasn't big enough. "Damn it, I wish this was a real horse dick, then I could just give myself a facial."

'No! I'll be happy to take that for you Hina-chan!' thought Haruka who had to keep himself from shouting that out while feeling his dick get warmer.

Hina rubbed the tip furiously and moaned loud enough to be heard outside while Haruka rubbed his own faster with his tongue hanging out.

'Oh yes! I want to stroke and tough her dick! It's so big! It makes my own look like a toothpick!'

"I...I'm gonna...CUM!" shrieked Hina as her dick twitched and her sperm went shooting up into the air just as Haruka came through his panties and onto his hand.

He panted and watched Hina's sperm shoot out like a twitching fountain with the seed landing on the floor and was mesmerized. 'All that fresh sperm...going to waste.'

Hina fell on her bad with a pant and wiped her head. "Oh...fuck that was a lot."

'And I missed it! Damn it!' thought Haruka with a pout. 'That would have been great for the scrapbook.'

(Later)

Haruka whistled while getting back home and headed to his room, glad his parents weren't home yet since his sperm lightly dropped down through the panties.

When he reached his room he quickly went and downloaded the pictures on his laptop while taking a moment to enjoy them again before walking over and plopping on his bed with a sigh. "That was wonderful, seeing Hina-chan cum like that is the most beautiful thing ever, besides Hina-chan herself."

He pulled out a scrapbook and opened it up to show old photos of showing his crush in various positions without her noticing, and even a few showing her in her underwear. One even showed her putting her panties in the laundry and grinned while turning the page to show the same pair attached to it.

He leaned down and took a sniff while shuddering with a blush. "Oh Hina-chan, I can't wait till I get to inhale your scent directly from you."

After a few minutes of sniffing it he put it back away under the bed and layed on his bed while hugging a body pillow that had a picture of his crush on it. He wrapped his arms and legs around it while rubbing his head against the chest area.

"Good night Hina-chan~"

(Later)

The figure slithered to the bed like a snake and looked down at Hina with a grin.

"Oh Hina-chan, your face is so so cute even when you sleep." whispered Haruka who leaned in to stare at her face and her lips. 'If I pecked them, then I would have Hina-chan's first kiss! But...it wouldn't be as good. Not like...' he trailed off looking at her body before slowly hiking the bottom of the sheet up and looked at her legs before reaching to the waist band.

Slowly he pulled down her pajama pants and saw her panties with a bulge in it, making him drool before slowly pulling those down next and looked at her flaccid cock with stars.

'Ah! It's just as good the other times! Oh how I long to have it in my butt, but using my mouth will just have to do, at least for now.' he thought since this wasn't the first time he had snuck in her room to do this.

He grabbed it and started to slowly rub it while careful not to grip it too hard.

Hina herself let out a small gasp in her sleep while her dick began to slowly stiffen up from the soft hand.

'That's it Hina-chan, get nice and hard.' thought Haruka who leaned in and flicked his tongue against the side while hearing a louder moan which was music to his ears.

To Hina she didn't know why, but she was having a nice dream of something wet and slimy rubbing against her dick and figured it was some wet dream.

Haruka saw the dick getting up harder and harder before it stood up completely hard and drooled. "I never get tired of seeing your amazing cock Hina-chan, it would make any horse feel shame." he whispered while rubbing his cheek against it.

He rubbed the bottom while moving to the tip and kissed it while Hina gasped and he started kissing all around it.

"Mmm...ah...ngh..." she let out while turning on her side with her dick facing him directly.

"Thanks Hina-chan." he whispered before opening his mouth and slowly slid onto the top while Hina jolted and he moaned. 'So warm, so salty, so delicious!'

"Mm...m...more..." muttered Hina who felt the weird but good feeling and wanted it to keep going.

'Of course Hina-chan.' he thought while moving his head back and forth while she let out a moan and he felt happy. 'Oh Hina-chan, I'd do this every single day, even on our wedding day if you wanted. My purpose in life is to please you whenever and wherever.'

Hina panted while gripping the sheets and noted the wet feeling spreading around her dick, making her move her dick closer and pushed it deeper into Haruka's mouth.

'She loves it! Just like all the other times.'

Hina let out a cute moan before her dick twitched and wound up spurting her fresh seed into Haruka's mouth who used his nose to breath as he eagerly guzzled the seed.

'Yes! Yes! I've been dying for this all day!' he thought while making sure he didn't miss a drop while it kept cumming for ten more seconds and started to slowly stop. He slid his mouth off and hummed while licking up any sperm left before pulling Hina's panties and pants back up, put the sheet down, and then kissed her on the forehead before moving towards the window.

"Good night Hina-chan~"

(Timeskip)

'Oh god, what kind of dream was THAT?!' thought Hina walking into the school with her bag in front of her skirt. She hardly remembered it, but it was intense and she loved it! Only weird thing was there wasn't any mess when she woke up.

Haruka looked around the corner while seeing Hina go up a flight of stairs and grinned before slowly running up next to her. "Morning Hina-chan!"

"Oh! Uh, hey Haruka." she nodded while seeing him move up in front of her faster and reached the top.

That's when he 'accidentally' though tripped on his own feet in front of her. Which also caused his skirt to fly up and show off what was underneath.

Hina sweated while seeing the pure white panties and noticed the bulge with her own cock twitching under her underwear.

"Ow...sorry, I'm so clumsy." smiled Haruka rubbing his head while 'accidentally' shaking his ass with Hina staring.

"I-It's...alright..." she spoke while licking her lips. 'Don't lose it, don't lose it!'

Haruka made a move to stand, but fell down again while the skirt flew up and showed his ass clear as day.

Hina's eyes were shadowed by her hair before a bulge was seen under her skirt as she moved over and smacked the end.

"AH!"

"You've got some nerve wearing such clean panties, you wanted someone to see this." she spoke while rubbing the cheeks with her dick feeling rigid and hard as she squeezed Haruka's ass.

"N-No! That's not it."

"Liar." she grabbed the panties with both hands and gritted her teeth before tearing it off to pieces as Haruka felt his dick get harder.

'Oh yes! Hina-chan is going to ravage me in the middle of school!' he thought while she smacked his ass again and took the chance to lick two of her fingers while squeezing the end with her free one.

"You want to be fucked like a whore, then I'll treat you like one." she moved the wet fingers to his anus and began rubbing the spot and heard a moan come from him. "I bet you play with your ass all the time when you're alone."

"Y-Yes, whenever I think of you Hina-chan, I get all warm down there!"

"Huh? Why me?" she looked at him surprised.

"Because, I love you." he smiled with a red face. "I've loved you since the day you became my friend."

Hearing that made Hina's face turn red while she let out a growl and began pushing her fingers into his anus all of a sudden.

"AHH!"

"You did this, you tempted me too much, and now saying something like that? I'll make you take responsibility!" she spoke while moving the fingers in and out of the snug hole while using her other one to grip his cock.

"Ah! H-Hina-chan!" he moaned from the gripping and her fingers.

"You want to be fucked? Then I'll make sure your body is nice and loose to take in every inch of my cock." she growled with lust.

Haruka moaned louder while feeling her rub his dick while her fingers moved in and out.

Hina licked her lips while rubbing her thumb against the tip and heard him let out a high moan. "You look and sound like a girl just eager to lose her cherry."

"P-Please Hina-chan! Fuck me!"

"Oh trust me, I will." she grinned before leaning closer and licked the bare ass while pushing her fingers in deeper while spreading them to try and widen the passage.

'This is a dream come true, I never want it to end.'

"Your ass is all spongy and wet, I bet you play with it using anything you can find just to jam into it, what a slutty little boy you are."

"Y-Yes Hina-chan! I'm a slut!" he moaned gripping the floor as he felt his dick twitch before he started cumming with a groan.

"...did you just cum from my hands? You are a slut." she spoke pulling her hands back while licking some of the seed on her left hand. "Seems I'll have to train you to fix that."

He gulped while moaning as he felt the tip rub against his anus and went wide eyed when he started feeling her pull it closer with her hands on his ass with the penis slowly pushing forward. "A-AHHH!"

"Oh...fuck...YES!" she cried out with wide eyes feeling the hole clench around her cock while Haruka's own spurted more sperm on the floor. "It's so tight! It's like a vice is slowly strangling my dick!"

Haruka let out a silent gasp feeling the dick get forced in deeper and deeper while he tried to keep from passing out from pleasure. "My asshole is opening up!"

"Ahh!" she moaned digging her fingers into his ass while burying her dick in to the point the tip reached his prostate and was stunned. 'I'm actually in his ass! I lost my virginity!'

The idea they were in the middle of the hall with her dick jammed in his backdoor made her harder at the prospect at being seen while she pulled back and slammed back in with the tip hitting his prostate.

"AH! Hina-chan!" he moaned out feeling the wave of pleasure while she started to move her hips back and forth in him.

"You're some little slut to be doing this, dressing up like a girl with panties like that in a high school? I bet you were hoping to be taken like this by a group of guys." she grunted.

"N-No! Only Hina-chan!"

Hearing that surprised her, but she was so overcome with lust she didn't stop slamming into him over and over.

'My ass is on fire! My penis can't stop!' he thought as each moment she rubbed his prostate made his cum spurt more and more onto the floor with a puddle forming. 'I want her to turn my ass inside out!'

She grunted while slamming in and grinding against his prostate. "I wanna bury my whole dick in you! All the way to the balls!"

"Please do!"

She moaned while pushing her dick in deeper and to the point her dick was crammed in there with her balls rubbing against his ass and his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "I'm gonna cum!"

"INSIDE! DO IT INSIDE!"

She slammed inside one last time before her dick twitched and she moaned as her sperm started gushing inside Haruka who fell forward on the seat with his own dick spraying on the floor as the sperm in his ass hitting his prostate like a fire hose.

"OH YES! IT'S MELTING MY ASS!"

"AHHHH! CUMMING INSIDE YOU IS SO MUCH BETTER!"

Haruka felt his tongue hang out and lick the floor while the sperm going in his ass was dripping out as she leaned on top of him and the cumming began to slowly slow down. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..."

"Oh god...cumming inside...is better...than my hands..." she got out while staying inside with a bulge forming in him, completely forgetting they were still in the hall.

(Timeskip)

Haruka hummed while putting on his white gym shirt and slipping the red shorts over his panties while the last one of the locker room for gym. He smiled and made to turn around before seeing Hina standing there in her own clothes, but with a dark look on her face and a noticeable bulge behind her shorts.

"Bend over the bench, now."

Haruka shivered, but complied eagerly while feeling Hina tug his shorts down with his own dick feeling a little hard.

"You've got some nerve having such a firm ass behind these." she spoke while rubbing the behind and hearing him gasp. "I bet you wanted this."

"N-No Hina-chan." he moaned out while internally jumping for joy.

Ever since their first time Haruka had promised to Hina that any time she got hard, she could use him to make herself feel good, and this was when he learned how dominating she could be when she cut loose and let the lust take over. Like right now.

"Liar." she whispered before pulling her cock out which was hard as ever and grabbed his dick before giving it a small tug making him moan. "I bet you want all of my cock, just like last time."

Haruka nodded before letting out a cry as he felt the tip pushing into his hole without hesitation. 'It hurts, but it's a sign Hina-chan is so big!'

"Gah! As snug as last time, I'll make sure to make this quick before someone sees us, or maybe you want to?" she mocked before slamming her dick inside with a groan before pulling back.

"Y-Yes! I want people to see I'm your slut!" he moaned feeling the dick go in and out of his asshole.

Hina moaned while getting an idea and grabbed Haruka's arms and held them behind him while using it to pull his ass against her cock while she slammed in deeper and they both moaned louder. "Take my dick you sissy bitch!"

"Ahhh! Hina-chan! My ass wants your penis!"

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned frantically slamming her cock in and out before it twitched and started filling the boy's ass up again.

"AHHHHHHH!" he cried out as the excess sperm dripped out and his own sperm shot through the shorts.

(Timeskip)

Haruka moaned while on all fours with Hina leaning on his back as the colossal dick went in and out of his with ease as Hina licked the back of his neck.

He had come to her house so they could walk to school, but Hina woke up with a hard on and as per usual, that meant Haruka had to get on all fours with his ass to her so she could flood his ass to try and relieve it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You know, I should get a collar for you, you're practically a trained bitch at this point." grunted Hina.

"Please Hina-chan! I'll be your bitch!"

Hina grunted and buried herself before unloading once more with a sigh of relief as Haruka panted on the floor with a smile and tongue hanging out. "I'll get one after school, you come after when you clean yourself up."

"Yes...Hina-chan."

(Timeskip)

"Mmmmph!" moaned Haruka with his mouth stuffed up by Hina's dick while licking around the sides and tip with a little drool.

"Good toilet, lick the underside too." she ordered while looking at the male who had his limbs tied to the sides of her bathroom while sitting on the toilet with his ass on clear display and while he wore a collar that said 'Bitch' on it. On Haruka's cock was a cock ring that kept him from cumming, which is what she started doing with gritted teeth and held his head.

He moaned feeling the sperm gush down his throat and swallowed it all eagerly for the delicious 'milk'.

Hina pulled out while giving his anus a little rub with a serious gaze. "I've gotta get to school soon, maybe I'll hold off on plugging your ass until I get back."

"B-But Hina-chan!" he whined out while trying to wiggle his butt. "W-What if you get excited?"

"I've filled your bitch hole everyday this week, I'll survive one day." she waved off. "But I might be willing to do it, on one condition."

"Anything Hina-chan!"

She smirked and pulled the cock ring off before rubbing his stiff cock and aimed it at his face. "I want you to taste your own semen, I want you to drink it up like you guzzle my own every day."

"Yes Hina-chan! I'll do it!" he spoke up eagerly while widening his mouth and sticking his tongue out while sitting up a little so it lined up and groaned from her rubbing which was fast and hard.

"This load should be extra gooey after the past hour."

He moaned while his cock twitched and got a faceful of his own sperm which was a bigger load then usual with most of it going into his mouth and throat and a little hitting his cheeks. He swallowed it all with a moan while Hina nodded.

"Good bitch, but not this time." she pointed at her dick which was flaccid and a little sore. "I couldn't get hard if I tried."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry, this will fix your loose ass." she spoke picking up a pink doldo from her back and pushed it in while he moaned and flipped a switch on the back, making it vibrate and causing him to jump with wide eyes.

"Hina-chan!"

"You can enjoy that until I get back, and since you were so good you won't have to wear this again, but maybe tonight." she smirked before patting his head and walked out of the bathroom. "Have fun."

"Ahhhh!" he moaned spurting more semen on his belly.

(Timeskip)

'Come on! Take it all you sissy!" grunted Hina while bouncing Haruka on her cock as she laid on her back and held his arms back behind him while he grounded his hips over her penis.

"I am Hina-chan! I want it in me always!"

"For this whole weekend it will be! I'll make sure you can't walk a step without having my sperm in your boypussy." she spoke before moving her hands up after letting go of his wrists and pinched his nipples.

"YAAAHHH!"

"Your boypussy stays tight no matter what, almost like you're trying to take my sperm and get pregnant."

Haruka moaned before feeling Hina sit up and found the dick in his ass thrusting up and down harder and faster. "AHHH!"

"Then if that's what you want, then I'll do it! I'm gonna make sure you get pregnant and give birth to my children you cumdumpster sissy!" she grunted, consumed with lust and not thinking rationally.

"Yes! Yes Hina-chan! I'll do my best to get knocked up!"

"You better!" she growled before burying her dick up to his prostate and began flooding his ass while his own seed sprayed on the floor like a white shower.

(Later)

Hina sighed while sitting at her desk and reading her magazine. After the weekend was over calmed down to her usual self, and honestly it gave her time to think that maybe she was going too hard on Haruka.

"Maybe I'll get him something after school." she muttered while not noticing the person moving over before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hina-chan, I have great news."

She turned to see it was a smiling Haruka. "What...is...it?" she trailed off seeing Haruka's engorged belly under the uniform making her go wide eyed.

"I'm going to have your baby!" he cheered, while no one else was in the room to hear that.

Her eyes widened...before falling into her head and fell out of her chair.

"Hina-chan!" he spoke in concern and moved down to see that she just passed out and sighed in relief. He pulled his uniform open and let a pillow fall out before giggling. "Maybe that was a little overboard."

And cue Hina's pupils coming back as she blinked, saw the pillow out, Haruka's belly the same way, connected the dots, and narrowed her eyes before standing up and staring down the male who blinked. "Haruka..."

"...he has your eyes." he smiled pointing to the pillow.

"After school, I'm going to get the biggest, FATTEST horse dildo, and you're going to hold it in your ass for a week straight."

"Yes Hina-chan." he shuddered in excitement.

"And since you seem to think this is funny, I'll have to really try this time." she remarked with a husky tone while a bulge slowly formed under her skirt.

"Yes Hina-chan!" he smiled with stars while feeling his ass tingle from the thought.


	80. Chapter 80

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 80

What if Yui and Omni had their own groups in the new world?

Series: Overlord

xxxxxxxxxxx

In a location obscured by mist and darkness was a strange landmass. The camera zoomed in down near the south edge which was on the ocean with something slowly coming into focus.

It was a large island that was carried by an unknown power with a large castle surrounded by jungle. Said castle was larger than a normal one and made of sea stone and black obsidian. On the top of the tower was a flag with a large circle in the center and a giant eyeball with flames covering the sides.

The focus kept moving towards it while the doors opened. Inside was a throne room with two nearly identical thrones, one of black and the other one red, in the far corner as two figures sat on it.

One was a figure in a black cloak with nothing on it but shadowed near the face and the other was a figure in a red cloak with a red haze covering his face.

"The Nothing are coming as we speak to the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Spoke the figure in red.

"Good, once we plundered it we'll go down as the groups who claimed all their riches."

"As long as your Royal Sea Guard don't mess this up. I know they are front line soldiers but the Nothing are more than a match for this band of misfits."

"Oh? Well try not to sneak off with a few more rare items like last time." the black figure remarked while pointing at him. "After all, where'd you get that throne? Oh right, from 'finding' near my village's vault."

The red cloaked figure rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, but didn't Aquarius the second help you with that? Since it's heavier than you."

"Point is, once my guard gets to the treasures first then we'll gladly help ourselves and might save you some if your group is lagging."

"Fat chance." He said before opening a red portal. "But let us see our teams."

(Elsewhere)

"Oh!" spoke a woman who had a pink sea shell over her face with red lipstick on and wore a seashell bikini top, that covered her F cup chest, with a blue loincloth and scaled feet with a trident strapped to her back. "Oh oh."

"I get it you're hungry." Sighed a man with a monk's outfit, a hat that covered his head, a long black pointed tail and two black fins on his back. "But be patience."

"Oh."

"Don't worry my bride, we'll be there in no time!" chimed in a small kid with short blond hair, black eyes, and wore a green cloak made of seaweed with spikes on his face, arms and legs, and even some poking out from his hair and back.

"Oh?" She said with a confused look. "Oh oh?"

"Ignore the brat, he'll say that to any girl. Especially one as cute as you." grinned a taller man with short grey hair and blue eyes, who wore a large black overcoat, white undershirt, ripped blue jeans, no shoes, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She blinked before looking away. "Oh."

"I think she's too busy thinking of food to think about romance Roman." Spoke the monk.

"Nonsense! That's impossible!"

"Oh oh."

"She said yes it can."

"Besides, stop touching my bride!" spoke the kid before kicking Roman in the shins.

"Ow! Hey she's my bride not yours pipsqueak!" he growled while picking the kid up and pinching his cheek. "You make a bold claim to every girl with big tits or long legs, pick one!"

"I can't! They're so beautiful in my eyes you braggart!"

"Oh oh." remarked the woman to the monk.

"Yes, they are annoying but be patience, they will find someone down the road."

"Oh oh." She said before hearing the ground shake. "OH! OH OH!"

"What's going on?!" spoke Roman dropping the child.

The monk sighed. "It's you know who."

They blinked before hearing the shaking getting closer as a very tall woman with black onyx hair with red lines in a ponytail that reached her unnaturally massive hips, gold eyes, a massive J cup chest with nothing covering it besides a giant sash that head a Morning Star with a tube in the handle on her back. Her skin was semi translucent and looked like water as some parts of it looked like armor.

"Hey guys! The great Aquarius the second has arrived!"

"Ah! I want her as a my bride!" gushed the child running over and hugging her foot with stars in his eyes. "She'll be perfect!"

"Sorry kid, but I'm not interested in you." She said before stepping on him. "And I brought news from Yui and Omni-sama."

"What pray tell does Yui-sama say?" asked the monk.

"That we can proceed with the looting." She said with a grin. "And I'm going to just lay in the moat."

They sweatdropped at that sign on laziness.

"So can you get this guy off my foot, I think he's drinking my water." She asked annoyed. "And I know you don't want to get me pissed off."

"Can't, when that squirt finds a hot girl he won't leave until he sees another." spoke Roman before winking. "Of course I can see he has some good taste my dear."

"I'm not interested." She said harshly. "My heart is only for Omni-sama."

Roman felt the world crack as he slumped down to the ground.

"Oh." spoke the woman before she pulled the kid off the woman's foot while he looked at her with hearts over his head.

"Her feet are so sexy."

"Oh." She shook her head.

"By the way, the others of the Nothing are almost at the tomb, hiding out of sight." Aquarius said. "I'm just going to be the distraction."

"Wait you? But you're huge!"

"That's the point." She deadpanned. "Besides I'm a goddess, they don't have any deities so I'm invincible! Ha ha ha!"

"That's my beautiful bride." sighed the boy with a smile.

"Sometimes Spikes you must focus more." replied the monk while Aquarius walked ahead of them.

"Oh and Yui-sama wants you to make sure that any girls are hog tied. Something about one of them being a robot or something."

That made Roman and Spikes smile with blushes and had thought bubbles of various girls they might see.

(Later)

-Great Tomb of Nazarick-

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

The area shook as the guards started to scramble.

"BEWARE MORTALS! FOR THE GREAT GODDESS AQUARIUS THE SECOND HAS ARRIVED!" The woman boomed with a laugh of evil.

The guards, which were large lizards with armor hissed before she moved her foot up and slammed it on them.

"FOOLS!" She laughed before breaking the walls with her arms. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

This alerted the guardians inside and Ainz who stood up from his throne with a frown.

"What is this? A goddess? In my domain!?"

"It would appear so Lord Ainz, we shall ensure she is expelled from the tomb at once." spoke Sebas with the battle maidens nodding and rushing outside with the other guardians.

"Make sure she never comes one foot off this domain." He said while Sebas nodded.

However as everyone was getting busy for a fight with the goddess they didn't feel the pressures of three beings.

One was a short woman with tanned skin, red eyes, blood red armor with a helmet covering her face as she wielded a massive claymore with chains attached to the hilt. Her aura gave the impression of authority and a very ticked off individual.

The second was also a woman but was much taller with pale skin, bandages all over her body, with blond hair that reached to her neck, green eyes, and had a H cup chest and tiny butt. Her eyes looked like a monster in a predatory state.

The last one was a woman with a red nun outfit, two twisted horns on her head, blue eyes, a D cup chest and a very small butt. She looked like a calm but easy to agitate person.

They looked around while keeping out of sight.

"I'm telling you this won't work Diana." Spoke the nun.

"Don't worry Neona, I know where we're going."

"Into a dead end." The bandaged woman frowned.

"You're so negative today Maria."

"I didn't eat any flesh today, because someone ate it!"

"I was hungry too."

"It was my special lizardman tail!"

Neona sighed. "Just stick to the mission, Omni-sama will be upset if we fail."

Both turned to her with gulps.

"And he won't give us any new weapons or flesh either so let's stick to the plan and find the treasure room."

"Right!"

"Wrong." came a female voice as Shalltear walked over with a smirk with two vampire servants beside her. "Oh, seems we've got a little infestation, I'll just have to clean this up before you spread your nasty diseases."

They looked at each other before nodding as Maria started to walk towards them.

"I've never had vampire flesh before." She smirked while cracking her neck. "I wonder if I can eat and evolve with that power?"

"I'll assist Shalltear-sama." spoke Solution walking over with a smile. "I'll hold them in me for interrogation later."

She sighed before her arm shifted into a large claw with tubes poking out and attached to her shoulder. "Oh well, the more the merrier." She turned to the others. "I'll hold them, you get out of here now."

They nodded before running off.

"You're foolish to come here, now you can join my undead servants." smirked Shalltear licking her lips.

She rolled her eyes before her right arm turned into a whip with barbs on it before grabbing a nearby vampire servant and started absorbing its flesh into her. "Meh, too dry for me. But maybe your flesh will be sweeter."

Her eyes widened as another whip took her second servant and consumed it as well.

"If you're wondering, my name's Maria Bon," she said while a pair of wings with spikes on the bottom started to form until it was about five feet tall as her body started to gain large organic looking scales that covered her entire body like a shell. "The virus woman."

Aura and Mare cut off the route for the others with Mare's staff glowing and a wall rose up behind them.

"Say Neona."

"Yes Diana?"

"Care to take the one on the left?"

"Alright miss Deus swordsman." She smirked before getting into a stance that caused her entire body to crack and twist. "After all I'm the second in command of the Nothing."

"And I'm the swordsman of hell." Diana smirked while taking her sword out. "Hope you don't lose a leg."

"Like I do." She laughed before they rushed at them.

With the other team they saw attacks being thrown around while Roman smirked. "You know the plan, find the vault, take everything, and get out."

"And get the rare magic as well." Said Spikes with a grin.

"Oh oh." Marianna said pointing to the gates. "Oh oh!"

"She's right, we need to get there before they notice." spoke the monk.

"Oh oh."

"And find some food."

She nodded before pulling out her trident. "Oh."

"Then follow me hot stuff." smirked Roman before they ran towards the gate. Only to see a very large armored ant mantis creature walking out. "Get out of the way ya overgrown fly!"

"Oh oh." Marianna said before seeing the ant mantis raising its halberd towards Roman as she blocked it with her trident. "Oh!"

"You and your friends will pay dearly for intruding on the Tomb of Nazarick."

"Oh oh." She said while the weapon sparked to life. "Oh oh oh."

"What?"

"Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh."

"She said you are annoying and need a breath mint." The monk translated.

"Oh."

"And your mother is fat."

"Oh."

"And your master is ugly."

"How dare you insult Lord Ainz!" he roared before swinging his weapon towards her head.

CLING!

She blocked it again before sending an arch of lightning through the weapon and into the ant mantis. He groaned and tried to move forward Spikes before raising his weapon over his head.

"I'll protect you my bride!" He called out. He rolled into a ball and rolled at Cocytus before slamming into his gut. "Gah!"

"We won't let your sacrifice go to waste!" Roman called out while running off with the monk. "Let's go Kugo!"

"We have to hurry!"

"Oh oh oh!"

"And Marianna said that this bug will be squashed soon."

"I shall gut you for that!"

"Oh oh."

"She wants you to try bug face."

He growled and held his weapon up while we see Albedo looking at the two running towards the gates.

Roman looked and went wide eyed before doing a cool pose next to her. "Hellooooo, sexy!"

"Worm." she spat before holding her hand out and sent him flying into Kugo with an invisible force.

"GAH!"

"Oof!"

"You dare come here and attack us, you sealed your fate worms."

"I was just saying hi." he groaned before standing up. "And dang girl, that's a nice outfit you got on."

She frowned while her aura got bigger and more dark in nature.

"And your chest ain't bad as well."

She got even madder as she took flight. " **Perish worm.** "

"You done goofed." sweatdropped Kugo.

"It's not my fault she's sexy! Plus she might be single!"

"Then why is she about to rip your head off?"

"Huh?"

Albedo appeared next to Roman and cracked her knuckles before sending him flying into a wall.

"GAH!"

Kugo sighed at that before seeing Aquarius getting attacked by fireballs. 'That's not going to work, but I need to get to the treasure room before the guild master finds us.'

BOOM!

BOOM!

"OW! Hey stop hurting this goddess!" She yelled before grabbing her Morningstar and slammed it into the castle wall.

"You dare damage the wall of Nazarick? Pay with your life!"

"I'm a goddess! You can't harm me ha ha ha!" She laughed while not knowing that a certain skeleton was near the wall. "Omni-sama will love me for destroying you pathetic mortals!"

"So this is the goddess." spoke Ainz walking over and looking up at her. "Just as boastful as I expected."

She blinked and looked down. "How cute, a little man. Maybe you can tell me where the nearest golden bathtub is, I'm bored."

"Then allow me to fix that." he held his hand up before firing a large fireball that hit her ankle and slowly started to burn.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" She jumped up and down before her Morningstar opened the tube up and started sucking in water as she got bigger and bigger before stopping as the flames fizzled out. "That hurt you bastard!"

Ainz blinked while inside was shocked as hell seeing one of his spells getting put out like that.

"I shall crush you like an ant!" She roared before slamming her weapon towards the guild master.

He narrowed his eyes and held his staff up before her weapon hit a dark shield without flinching.

Aquarius narrowed her eyes before slamming again and again as the shield kept steady.

As this went on we find Maria attacking both Solution and Shalltear at the same time with giant bone swords.

"Give up, I'm not some weak human. But a plague on all life!"

"Oh? And here I thought you and your friends were some adventurers wandering where they shouldn't."

"And I thought you were a corpse with chopped off breasts." She smirked. "But you're just a toddler."

She frowned at that as Solution tried to kick her. Only to get headbutted in the face. "I'll make you my foot servants for that one!"

"So I get to change your diaper?" She mocked before jumping up and air kicked the vampire in the face. "Or feed you some foot!"

Shalltear flew back before the other battle maids started to swarm Neona.

"So many sinners." She said while kicking the girls. "So many ways to die, right Diana?"

"But I'm actually doing most of the work!" She yelled while slashing at a few maids. "And that's without my power!"

"I can fix that." spoke Sebas appearing in front of her before slamming his fist and giving it a twist in her gut.

She gasped before falling to the ground. "Ow...bastard…"

"Stay down."

She frowned before getting up and caused her armor to disappear as her form was revealed to be an amazonian with a C cup chest, a long arrow tipped tail, and was covered in bandages. "Like hell I am!"

He sighed and took a battle stance.

Diana moved her sword up as the chains on her claymore extended and wrapped around her left arm. "I shall enjoy using my power on you."

"We shall see lesser devil."

She gave a battle cry and lunged.

Nerona looked at the maids before saying. "If you want I could make you my apprentices. All you have to do is call me Nerona-kami-sama."

"No." They said annoyed.

She sighed before her body gained a black aura as an image of a god with broken wings and gears for eyes appeared behind her. "Then suffer the wrath of the Fallen God!"

Spikes let out a battle cry while shooting spikes off his body.

Cocytus' armor deflected the spikes as he attacked Marianna with his halberd.

"Oh oh." she ducked and stabbed her weapon against his leg.

"You are trying my patience!"

"Oh oh." She said before zapping him with lightning bolts from the sky.

He grunted before kicking Spikes with his leg and made the small boy go flying through the air.

"Ahh!" He cried out before falling on the ground.

"Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Marianna yelled while sending more lightning at the ant mantis.

He dodged and charged before shoulder tackling her.

She fell to the ground before getting stepped on by its foot.

"Any last words before I end you?"

"Oh, oh oh oh." She glared before giving him the bird. "OH!"

"Very well, then you will regret your actions in the other realm." He said before getting hit by some spikes.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BRIDE!" Spikes roared as he looked very pissed off. "If you don't then I'll tear you apart!"

He looked at him before pointing his halberd at him. "Don't interfere, I shall get to you soon enough."

Spikes growled before getting bigger and bigger until he was taller then the ant mantis. He inhaled a lot of air while he started looking like an older body builder.

"Oh." Marianna groaned before kicking the mantis in the crotch. "OH OH!"

"GAH!" he cried out while Demiurge ran over and extended his claws before cutting them across Spikes' back.

"That tickles you fuck!" He growled before causing his spikes to shoot out.

He dodged it as the spikes hit nearby trees and walls. "Someone's quite rude for a mere child, I'll have to show you the proper way to talk to your betters."

"I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Oh oh." The mermaid nodded before zapping the two with lightning.

Roman ducked under Albedo's axe since she put one her armor and grinned with his teeth growing sharp before his head moved at her thanks to his neck stretching out. "Give us a kiss doll!"

She frowned before taking flight. "Like hell, I love only Ainz-sama' warm body, not your slimy worm infested body." She then did an air tackle as she struck the axe down hard.

"Then I'm going to rip you apart!" he laughed before holding his hands up with symbols on them before slamming them down as they glowed blue and water suddenly burst up and started flooding the ground.

Albedo blinked before seeing a massive shark rising up from the water and nearly ate her if she didn't cut it in half. "A summoner, how quaint."

He smirked. "Yes but I'm also a wereeel."

"Whatever you are I shall end your life." She said before nearly getting crushed by a large foot, aka Aquarius, as said foot stumbled back.

"You stupid skull!"

Albedo's eyes turned dark before flying at her feet and cut through in one swing. "How DARE you insult my love!"

She hopped a little as the foot reattached itself. "Hey! How dare YOU for attacking a goddess! I shall use you as a backscratcher!" she then attempted to use her Morningstar on the demon. "EAT DIVINE JUSTICE!"

Albedo slipped aside while avoiding the arm of a giant jellyfish Roman summoned before one arm lashed out and touched Aquarius' foot and gave a strong shock.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed out before exploding into water drops.

"NO!"

Albedo smirked at her luck before noticing the drops landing on the ground as a few million girls with the same hair and eye color, but much smaller with a B cup chest, a tiny ass and shoulder length hair appeared.

"Roman you stupid! You ruined my body again!" They all yelled out in anger.

"Then do a better job, but I could kiss the wounds away." he winked before finding Albedo kicking him and crashing him into several of the girls.

They groaned before forming together to make a woman with D cup breasts and chest length hair. "Oh you're so dead demon! I shall drink your blood and make myself whole!" The girls then charged at her while the main one held the Morningstar close.

With Kugo he panted while managing to reach the gates.

Only to see Maria walking out with a certain vampire by her dress as tentacles wrapped around her.

"What took you? I was starting to get bored of this undead toddler."

"Well I ran as fast as I could." he panted. "I'm not use to a fight this big."

"Same." She said before looking at Shalltear and poked her cheek. "I think I'm going to keep her, always wanted a kid to raise."

"Hey!" she growled. "I'm not a child! I'm older than any of you plebs!"

"Aquarius is about 2000 years old." Kugo sweatdropped.

"And you are a baby to me, baby." She smirked as Neona walked out with some maids in her left hand.

"The Fallen God is satisfied and gave me new apprentices." She smiled. "Blessed is he."

"All of you will suffer." smirked Shalltear with a low chuckle. Only to get tickled by the tentacles. "Ahahahaha!"

"Looks like I have some reeducating to do." Maria sighed before seeing Diana getting kicked through a wall.

"Can we just get to the vault?" asked Kugo with a sigh.

"It's unlocked. But…."

"The guild master has the only key." Nerona sighed.

"Well if we've gotten this far maybe we can overrun him, right?" he said before seeing Neona get tackled by a large skeleton warrior in armor while she dropped the maids.

"Gah!" She cried out before getting back up. "That hurt!"

"That's the least of your problems." spoke Ainz walking over.

"Ainz-sama!" spoke the maids with relief before the skeleton waved his hand and caused several portals to open with more skeleton warriors appearing with weapons.

Diana frowned before using Shalltear as a weapon, aka a tentacle hammer. "HEADS UP! TODDLER INCOMING!"

"AHH! Ainz-sama look out!" She cried out while destroying the skeletons and caused them to turn into dust. "OW!"

"Get him!" Nerona yelled as Diana was sent flying at her and caused both to land on the ground. "OW! Get off me!"

"Sorry but the butler is a pain in the assdemon!"

Ainz sighed before tapping his scepter to the ground before a slowly glowing circle expanded out around him and encompassed the area. "It's time to end these games."

The area glowed as the invaders started to stop moving, except for Aquarius who was still blinking and speaking.

"BEGONE!" he roared out before each of the invaders glowed and started sparking before various explosions covered them.

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

"Oh!"

"Fallen God preserve us!

"Father I failed!"

"Fuck you mortal!"

"No my brides!"

"My toddler!"

The guild watched as the smoke cleared to show each bruised up with burns and scrapes.

"Fuck….I got stiffed….by a skull." groaned Roman coughing up some blood.

"Ow…" Maria frowned while Shalltear was under her body. "Got….my baby….cough…"

Shalltear's eye twitched while seeing Albedo snickering. 'Oh I'll remember that for later.'

"Ugh….retreat!" called out Kugo who started to stumble as he ran away.

Only for two portals of black and red to pop up and appear in front of them.

"Really? Retreat? That's so stupid for a Royal Sea Guard." Spoke the red cloaked figure. "And my Nothing, what is wrong with you?!"

"Omni-sama!" Said team said in fear.

"Well relax there, after all they did get this far and leave them with marks, besides we got to meet several guardians at once. I'd say that's an accomplishment." spoke the black figure.

"Yes, but I wanted to see my Nothing try harder. Plus they didn't even use their ultimate techniques." The red figure frowned before looking at Albedo. "You're so lucky I'm not a killer of women or I might get really mad."

"Sending your minions to try and break into this great tomb is nothing short of suicide." she narrowed her eyes. "Lord Ainz, shall we execute these two as well?"

Ainz looked at her. "Perhaps, but they might have other means to fight or flee."

"Let's just say we wanted your stuff and call this a truce." spoke the black figure. "After all, aren't we all the same? And by that I mean people who could crush anything in the human world with ease?"

"Don't bother Yui, they are more xenophobic than a crazy dragon on demon blood. They won't make a truce with the Void." The red figure said with a frown.

"No but with me." he smiled like it was obvious. "If your guild joins my group then I guarantee you free travel on the sea, plus free sea life if you enjoy wish."

They looked at each other.

"Even still, they won't join. Even when we have a portal to other worlds and technology that pales to their puny minds."

"Wow you are bad at convincing people to join. Why not just hold a knife up to their siblings and then ask."

"Did that, got a dragon killed." He frowned before looking at the vampire. "...how about this. You join us and we can give you body enhancement potions, I'll even give a chest growth pill to the vampire."

That made her blush while seeing Albedo smirk and scowled. "We don't need them!"

"How about love potions, you look like the slut kind of succubus."

"HEY!"

"ENOUGH!" Ainz bellowed. "As far as I can tell you two are brave to try and offer me such minor things when I have no need for them."

"Ok then I'll toss in this guy." spoke Yui patting Roman's back. "I'm sure he'd be fun eye candy for the ladies."

"H-Hey!"

"And I shall give you all true immortality." Omni said. "I have some of Aquarius the Seconds' essence, one drop will make you live forever and youthful."

"Omni-sama! Don't!"

"Pass." spoke Ainz.

"...how about never ending harem girls that produce magical black hole swords?"

Instantly Albedo and Shalltear gave cold looks that made their minions shiver. "Get out."

Omni rolled his eyes. "Yui, want to show them an example?"

"Sorry, but I know when not to mess with those kind of women. Royal Sea Guard, we shall take our leave."

"Yes Yui-sama/Oh!"

"..." Omni sighed before saying. "Nothing, come, and Maria?"

"Yes?"

"You can keep the vampire."

"Thank you Omni-sama!" She said before walking off with Shalltear right behind her.

"If you take her then your head will go in my throne room." spoke Ainz with narrowed eyes.

"...can't I keep the toddler? She's so cute and adorable." She pouted.

"Perhaps we should Ainz-sama, this way there's no hard feelings." smirked Albedo.

"Hey! I heard that melon face!"

Maria looked at the girl before kissing her lips and let her go. "Later baby."

She blushed as the Void left the area, but not before Aquarius reformed herself and gave them the finger.

"Stupid mortals." She muttered before walking off.

"Oh dear, seems you can't stay with your mother." teased Albedo mockingly.

Shalltear narrowed her eyes. "Shut up dairy cow."

"Flat chested harlot."

"Slut tits."

Ainz sighed before noticing a package on the ground. 'Huh?'

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"Ainz-sama, do you hear that?" asked Demiurge.

Tick tick tick.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

Panties and speedos flew everywhere as white stuff landed on everyone present.

-Elsewhere-

We see the group appear on the middle of a large town with glass and transparent buildings that were floating on the middle of the sea with numerous fish swimming about and people with scales and fins walking about before stopping and bowing before Yui.

"Master Yui."

"Ahem." Omni frowned while the people gulped. "Forgot someone."

"Of course, Master Omni."

He nodded before saying. "Good, but we have important news for you all."

"We're all getting laid!" spoke up Yui, making everyone cheer out.

He facepalmed. "No we aren't!"

"Aw!"

"We are going to war against the lich Ainz."

That made them murmur amongst each other with shock.

"And all trade coming from the mainland will be temporarily embargoed until further noticed." He said before saying. "But we are going to get new maids for you all, very busty and fertile ones at that. So my blood brother is half right."

"But it's time to celebrate first. Bring out the fine wine!"

They all cheered as portals appeared and caused balloons and fireworks to rain down.

"And any bar tab goes to him." Yui pointed to Omni.

"Yes...hey! Don't do that! I'm not going to do that again!" He yelled.

"Master Yui! Master Yui! Master Yui!"

"Master Omni! Master Omni! Master Omni!"

Said figure sighed. 'I sometimes hate when he does this to me.'

"And not just maids, but traps too!"

That earned him a cricket chirp orchestra.

He deadpanned. "You're no fun."

"But we are going to get genderbend men!"

They cheered wildly while Yui deadpanned at Omni.

"What? Everyone likes genderbend men."

"I will remember that, big time."

Omni smirked before also saying. "And Yui will be offering himself to be the girl for your fucking tonight!"

They cheered even more.

"And the runner up can fuck Omni!"

They cheered as Omni walked away.

'I shall get you for that, after I get some sleep.'

"In the ass too!"

"YUI!" He snapped in rage.


	81. Chapter 81

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 81

What if Yang became a teacher?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean that Glynda is sick?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee before saying. "I mean she is, excessive diarrhea if I recall correctly."

She grimaced at that.

"So it would seem classes under her for the meantime will be held off until further notice or until I can find a proper substitute."

"That will take forever!" She yelled.

"An unfortunate circumstance." He said while drinking his coffee.

Yang frowned at that before blurting out something that made her shocked as well. "If this is going to take so damn long then why not get me to teach?!"

"Excuse me Miss Xiao Long?"

"Let me teach." She said while feeling a bit surprised. "I can do the job better than any other brod."

Ozpin blinked and contemplated that line of logic. "Well, you do know you won't be paid since you're offering, it would just be lending a hand until Glynda is back."

"I know, but you can pay me with cookies. Ruby's dying me to buy more." 'Can't believe she ate ten boxes of raisin cookies in one day.'

"Do you know what subject Glynda was teaching you all at the time?"

She nodded. "I'm not a slacker, despite my bad grades I still learn and I've got everything in my noggin."

"...alright then. You can teach, but remember do not destroy the school."

"Relax, I got this."

'I hope so.' "You better get ready, tomorrow you have to teach your class on Grimm evasion and Dust weapon maintenance."

Yang nodded before asking. "Should I wear a suit or a tux?"

"You're free to wear either."

"Good now if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready." She said while walking off.

"...I feel like I just unleashed a demon of learning into the world."

(Next day)

The class was chattering away while waiting for their substitute teacher, and all the while Ruby was looking everywhere for her sister, who didn't show up since yesterday.

"I wonder where Yang is?"

"Maybe she got sick and decided not to come in." remarked Pyrrha.

"And miss out on punching Cardin?" Nora asked confused. "Fat chance!"

Zoom zoom.

"Is that an engine?" Asked Weiss while hearing a loud engine coming down the hall.

"Yeah, and it kinda sounds like…" started Blake as it got louder.

"A motorcycle!" Ruby yelled as familiar yellow motorcycle crashed through the door and skidded across the floor before crashing into a wall.

"I'm ok!" Yelled Yang while wearing a yellow suit, with the buttons near her chest opened slightly to reveal her black bra, some long black pants, yellow high heels, and wearing glasses for some reason. "I meant to do that."

The student blinked as Yang got off the bike and took a seat on the desk, not the chair but the actual desk.

"Ok class I want you to look at me, but not my melons."

"Yang? What the….what did you do that for?!" cried out Weiss. "And why are you dressed that way?"

"Miss Schnee, no talking in class." Yang frowned. "You have one strike, two more and I'm afraid I have to send you to the headmaster's office." She then looked at a clip board. "Now I'm going to take attendance, miss Blake Bootydona?"

"Uh...here?" spoke Blake. "Yang, where's Glynda at?"

"Home, caught excessive diarrhea." She said while checking her name off. "Jaune Playboy Arc?"

"Um here." He blushed.

"Nora Valk my ass?"

"Sup."

"Ren Long John Silver?"

"Here."

"Pyrrha Need Arc ass?"

"H-Here."

"Weiss Snowbutt?"

"It's Schnee! And who said you were a good idea for a substitute?"

"The headmaster. Ruby Rabbit Lover?"

"Here!"

She nodded before finishing attendance. "Ok I want you to get into groups of two and start mix and matching your weapons. I don't care if it explodes or not, I want to see if you can be able to make Dust weapons without the aid of outside parts. Only use your weapons and your partners."

(A few ministers later)

"Ok times up. Show me your weapons." Yang said while looking like she was having fun.

"Uh, how's this?" asked Jaune as he and Pyrrha set the weapon on the desk.

She looked at it, which looked like a spear on the bottom and a sword on the top. "Cute, but reminds me of a snake. Recommendation, you try adding the sword at the spear end and then add the gun part near the tip, makes things easier."

They nodded before Weiss and Ruby showed their weapon, which looked like a sword with a scythe blade on the top.

"Nice work, but try to add more guns."

"Then it would be too heavy." remarked Weiss in a dry tone.

"Not really." She said before seeing Nora's and Blake's weapon. "Um why does it look like a hammer made out with a gun and shat out a rubber sword?"

"She took over most of the time." remarked Blake pointing to Nora.

"I was trying to be creative."

"...yeah." She said while looking at Ren's and Velvet's weapon. "Huh, a camera gun. Nice idea, extra points for creativity."

"Thanks." Velvet smiled.

"Just don't go hopping mad during production. Can't have kitty porn in Beacon."

They blushed while she moved onto Coco and Cardin's weapon.

"Um….a machine mace? Is that thing even practice miss Adel, Winchester?"

"Well I was going to make a mace launcher but SOMEONE didn't want his mace getting broken." Coco frowned.

"It's a family heirloom!"

"So is my boot!"

"Knock it off you two or I'll give you detention for a year." Yang said as her eyes turned red. "Now get back to your seats, now!"

They sighed and obliged.

Yang looked at them before saying. "Ok class, now I want you to act like wild Ursa's, and each one of you will be trying to mimic their attack patterns. This exercise is to be accustomed to their pattern of attacks." 'And to see them make a fool of themselves.'

"That makes no sense." remarked Weiss with a deadpanned expression.

"So does white hair on a adolescent girl, but no one's judging." She said before cracking her knuckles. "First one to start gets no homework for a month."

(A few minutes later)

Port was walking down the hall from the staff room before hearing the familiar sounds of Ursas mating from one of the rooms. "What in the, have Grimm snuck in? That's impossible, although, just in case, I shall find out for myself!" He ran in with his axe gun before kicking the door.

Only to see students acting like Ursas and trying to wrestle with each other, with mixed results. And by mixed, it meant….rolling on the ground or throwing each other at the ceiling or walls.

"Raw!" Nora roared before throwing Coco at Velvet, who was busy trying to tackle Cardin to the ground.

"Ra!" yelled Ruby before biting Ren's arm.

"Ow!"

"Raw!" Pyrrha roared before tackling Jaune and….dragged him away.

"Hey where are we going?!"

"Closet."

"No fucking the Ursas!" Yang said sternly. "That kind of behavior is not allowed in Beacon."

Port was dumbfounded as Oobleck walked by and saw the sight.

"So you're seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, and I'm wishing it's all a dream."

He nodded as Weiss was being bitten by Blake.

"Ow!"

"That's for the comments meow!"

"Blake!"

(Later)

"And remember class, you have homework on Ursa biology and weapon fusion." Yang smiled as the students walked out in bandages and, with a certain redhead and blond, lots of hickies. "And don't forget to tip your sexy teacher in the halls."

"Here's a tip, quit your day job." spoke Weiss with a wince.

"But I know you love me." She joked with a wink as she started grading some papers. Only to see the teacher's right near her desk. "May I help you professors?"

"Miss Xiao Long, can we talk to you about your lesson?"

"Oh that, it was interesting right? My dad always says that a hands on approach is the best learning tool."

"About that."

"That's the problem."

"...huh? You're joking right?" She asked while putting her papers down.

"We feel like you took it for granted, I mean fusing weapons sounds decent in hindsight, but it also doesn't work since the students are already use to the weapons they made up to this point."

"Well it was an exercise uncle Qrow told me. It was to help in the field when they are stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Well it's fine, but the wrestling?" Oobleck asked.

"Ah, that. To be honest I thought it would toughen them up and read their opponent's attacks. Worked with me." She shrugged. "Although it works better at age two and with King Taijitus."

"Problem with that is without a Semblance to help, they wouldn't be able to match them due to their immense strength."

"...you got a point." She admitted. "But I'll get to that during my next class."

"Try to keep a little toned down that they can manage."

"Fine, but I'm going to add something to the mix."

"What?"

"Live Ursas." She smirked. "Just like in Port's class."

They paled.

(A few weeks later)

Yang was busy grading tests in her room while Ruby was bugging her for her grade.

"Come on Yang, can't you tweak my last test paper just a bit?"

"No, your grades are staying the same and that's final. It was your own fault for not studying about the history of Dust weapons." She frowned. "Even Weiss got a lower grade than you and she's not complaining!"

"That's cause she's not here." she sweatdropped.

"Either way, if you want to change your grade go and take my extra credit assignment."

"B-But I can't fight a Nevermore without my weapon! That's impossible!"

"Then get to the books Ruby." Yang deadpanned as she looked at her Scroll. "Gotta go, my next class is about to start."

She frowned as Yang left the room, only to see her grade. "What?! An F-!"

"Work harder!"

"Damn you Professor Yang!" She yelled out as an artistic rendering of Yang was shown.

'I love my job.' She thought with a grin before the screen went black.


	82. Chapter 82

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 82

What if Tsukune was raised by Empousa?

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the woods late at night there was a chorus of animal sounds that rang out in unison. Driving through the trees was a car with a man and woman in the front and a child seat in the back.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Asked the woman looking at the map. "I think we've passed this road before dear."

"Nonsense, I know this is the right path." He said while driving down the dark road.

"Baba." The child cooed while the car moved towards an abandoned cemetery.

"Don't worry Tsukune, we'll be back home in no time flat."

The child cooed again before the engine broke down and the radiator started to overheat.

"Damn it!" The man yelled honking the horn.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

" **Grrrr.** " Growled an unknown animal from a cave as it slowly rose up from it's sleep.

"Don't worry, we'll just call someone to try and give us a tow." The woman said while taking out her phone, only to find there was only one bar of signal on it.

"I'll get out and inspect the damage." The man said while getting out and checked the hood of the car. "Aw man, this is just perfect."

Crack.

He turned around and thought he heard the sound of heavy breathing. "Who's there?"

Creak crack crack.

He gulped while feeling his hairs standing on end.

"Dear how's it look?"

"O-Oh it's just a busted radiator." He said before getting a sense of dread coming from the woods.

" **Grrrrr.** "

The man swung his head towards the woods and noticed a pair of yellow eyes looking at him.

"Dear, what was that?" asked the woman getting nervous.

"I don't know, maybe a deer?" He said as the eyes vanished into the dark woods. "It's gone dear."

CRACK CRACK CRACK!

" **AWOOOO!** " Cried out a howl as the sound of a large animal breaking branches on the forest ground was heard. And it was going around the cemetery.

"Kasumi lock the door!" he spoke up quickly while running and getting in on his side.

She tried to lock the door before hearing grave stones getting broken. "Dear it's coming!"

" **AWOOOOO!** " The creature howled while rushing towards the car and jumped onto the truck as it made a dent on the metal.

"Awawawaw!" The baby cried out while the creature started walking on top of the car.

"It's ok Tsukune, it'll be alright." spoke Kasumi trying to calm her son.

" **Grrr.** " The creature growled as the moon was uncovered by the clouds to reveal a massive wolf like monster with black fur, very long claws with sharp tips, and yellowed teeth. It was covered in so much fur it almost looked like a bear. " **Grrrr RAWR!** "

"Oh my god!" cried out the man before the wolf broke through the window and grabbed his face before tugging him through the hole.

The wolf looked at him before crushing his skull and threw him to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

" **Gra? AWOOOOO!** "

"Oh god! Please someone help!" screamed out Kasumi crying tears of fear while Tsukune cried louder.

The wolf growled and broke into the car before bitting Kasumi's arms off. She shrieked in horrible pain while gnawing on the meat. It swallowed the meat before chomping into her stomach and started eating her alive.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

(Two feet away from the graveyard)

The camera moved a little bit as it zoomed towards a group of people walking about with flashlights in their hands. "I swear I heard that screaming down this way."

"Matty, I know you aren't the best at telling the truth but I heard the screams from the other direction!"

"Fuck you Cleo!"

The leader sighed. "Just stop it."

The group, which was consisted of girls ranging from their later thirties to about fifteen with unusually large breasts and asses, either huffed in annoyance or nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure it was a humans and not a horny bear?"

"I swear to mistress Hecate that I heard a human's scream."

"Fine, but if this is just a wild goose chase then I'm borrowing that new dress you got."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." She glared before seeing a cemetery in the distance. She sniffed at air and frowned. "Blood, lots of it."

"And...is that the sound of crying?"

"I think so Cleo."

"Maybe it's some couple with a gore fetish?"

"Mary, you say that all the time when we find humans."

"Well they have kinky fetishes." She pouted as they got to the center of the cemetery and saw the destroyed car. "Woah, did someone break down?"

"Maybe. Leona." The leader said to the girl next to him.

"Yes Sam?"

"Can you inspect the car?"

"...only for your shoes and socks from your closet." She smiled perversely.

"Do it or I'll make you walk back home naked."

She blushed before running toward the car, only to gag as she saw the insides covered in blood, organs and flesh. "Girls, I think Mary might be right about the gore fetish."

"YES! TAKE THAT SAM!"

"AWAWAWA!" A voice cried out as the girls jumped and landed on the ground.

"Wait, where's that coming from?"

"If it's coming from the hood then I'm out of here!"

"Cleo, just calm…." Leona said before seeing a dead body without a skull on it on the ground. "OH MY MISTRESS!"

They jumped again before seeing the body and screamed. But that also made the crying seemingly get louder.

"What the fuck?! What the actual fuck!"

"Calm down!" Sam yelled while shivering in fear. "It's just a body, we eat stuff like this all the time!"

"When they're dead and NOT A BLOODY CORPSE!"

"AWAWAWAWAW!"

The girls looked into the car and saw a child in the back with some flesh on his brown hair. He was crying and wailing about while the girls were surprised to see it still alive.

"Did the gore couple have a kid?" Mary asked.

"Enough about the gore."

"Just saying, I mean why would they bring a kid with them?"

"No idea but he looks like he saw something horrifying."

"Monster attack?" Cleo asked.

"It would explain these fresh dead bodies, but if they were eaten then why leave the child?"

"Maybe it was a banshee?"

"They don't eat people." They deadpanned.

"...vampire?"

"Again they don't eat people, I think?"

Mary looked at the claw marks and gasped. "Werewolf, and from the size of it, one over sixty years old."

"That just makes less sense on why it would leave a defenseless baby if it ate two grown adults." Sam said as Leona noticed a silver cross that was on the baby's lap.

"I think it was driven away by the cross." She said while taking it away. "It's one of the things that can make werewolfs run."

"So it was by sheer luck, and now this little guy is all alone."

Cleo looked at the child and smiled a little. "Kind of cute, would be a shame to leave him alone. Reminds me of a small puppy."

"Huh? He's not a dog."

"I was making a comparison!" she frowned while seeing the baby keep crying in her arms. "There there, don't cry little…" she looked at the name stitched onto the shirt. "Tsukune."

"That's a nice name." Mary smiled. "Almost like Hiroguro."

"For the guro part?" Asked Leona.

"Yep."

She facepalmed.

"Look, let's just leave it alone and get back home, it's cold out and I didn't bring my sweater." Sam said before getting glared at by Cleo.

"That's just cold, even for you!"

"Well what do you want us to do? Adopt it?"

They looked at each other and nodded before saying. "Yes and you're going to be the mother."

"W-What?!" she went wide eyed. "You're crazy! I'm not some babysitter."

"But you are a leader. Plus," she moved the child to her face. "Look at his cute face and tell me you can't feel happy looking at his chubby cheeks?"

The girl looked at the boy in the eyes with said baby sniffling and staring back with confusion.

"Baba? Baba?"

Her heart stopped for a second hearing that.

"Aw how cute!" The others cooed before blushing a little bit.

She gulped and rubbed his back while cradling him. "Uh….there there?"

The child looked at her and said. "Baba?"

Another heart stopping moment occurred as Leona looked through the car for any valuables and some supplies. "What?"

"He thinks you're his mother or….grandmother?" Mary shrugged. "I'm not a baby expert."

"Baba?"

"W-What should I do?"

"Kiss his head." They said at once.

She looked at the baby and leaned down before pecking him on the head. "Like that?"

The child stopped sniffling before smiling and kissed her chin. "Baba, baba baba!"

"AW!" The girls cooed.

"M-Maybe we should just get back home before anything else comes by."

"Like what? A crazy serial killer?" Mary joked, slightly. 'Maybe he's a gore fan? He he he~'

That was when the sound of a bear was heard.

They paled before running away.

(Sometime later)

"So tell me why I'm looking at a bunny aunty Leona?" Asked a five year old Tsukune who wore a white toga and tan shorts.

Leona sighed as she placed her tanned arms around her E cup chest, her attire today was having her short blond hair in a bun while wearing a blue swimsuit as it showed her brass left leg and shaved donkey right leg. Her green eyes looked at the boy with a teacher's kind gaze. "I'm trying to show you how to make people have sleep paralysis."

"But how can I do that with a bunny? Aren't they different from people?"

"Not exactly, all living things need sleep. And sleep paralysis is just adding a stiffness to the body during sleep."

He looked confused.

"I'll show you." She said before touching the bunny's head and moved back. "It's really simple once you get the hang of it."

The bunny laid down and remained perfectly still.

"Now you can do anything you want to it. Even drinking its blood." She said while whispering a few sentences into its mind, making it twitch slightly. "Or in this case making it think that a fox was eating its tail."

"Isn't that a little mean?"

"A bit, but aunty Mary is worse then me when it comes to suggestions." She said with a slight chuckle. "But go on, try it on the bunny."

He moved over and carefully rubbed its ears.

The bunny moved slightly.

"Um….you're in a forest of….easter eggs?"

It moved less and less but the ear twitched slightly.

"I don't think it knows the Easter bunny dear."

"Uh, you're surrounded by hunters?"

That caused it to move its ears down while trying to move but couldn't.

"Good work Tsukune." Leona smiled while touching the bunny's head and caused it to wake up. "You learned the first steps of sleep paralyzation. But you still have a long way to go until you can do it on humans."

"Ok aunty." He said before getting hugged by Cleo, who was wearing her long red hair in two buns, was wearing a simple white dress that matched her pale skin as her C cup breasts poked a little of the top. Her yellow eyes looked at him with delight.

"Hey Tsukune!"

"Hi aunty Cleo."

"Having fun or just getting bored?" She asked while holding him tight. "Because if you're bored you can come with me and join me on a shopping trip. I'll even get you ice cream."

"Really?" he smiled while Leona frowned.

"Cleo he already had ice cream yesterday, if he eats too much he'll start getting cavities."

"You got him tofu ice cream, I'M going to get him real ice cream, right from the cow." She smirked.

"I'm telling you it's not a good idea."

"My ideas are great, right Tsukune?"

"Well….maybe?"

"See? He says it's a great idea, besides your boring lesson is over with, I'm gonna show him the real fun part of the world."

Leona sighed. "Sam's not going to like this, neither would Mary or Matty."

"Like they will find out, I'll be back before dinner anyway."

"Fine, but you can't give away your-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on Tsukune let's get you some new threads." She said before walking away, only to be stopped by a very tanned woman with long blond hair that was in a three way ponytail, wearing a gothic black and purple dress that made her D cup chest pop out of the fabric, and wearing high heels. Her red eyes looked at her with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Taking Tsukune to the mall, there's a great sale and he could use something that's not so...old."

"Oh well I know this store that sells used bloody shirts, maybe that will work?" 'He he he~'

"Ew." she grimaced. "No way, he needs to look nice and handsome, and this toga won't work. They went out of style centuries ago."

"Actually it still useful at parties." She said before getting an idea. "Why not get a dress? He might like being like his aunties."

"Maybe, but if I did that then Sam might be jealous she wasn't there. This is just for some boy's clothes." 'And maybe to see if there's any handsome guys I could get a drink from.'

"Aunty Cleo, why would mom be jealous of me in a dress?"

"She'd be jealous about not getting to help pick out which ones in particular."

He nodded while Cleo walked away.

"See you at ten Mary." She said while gaining speed and ran away. She ran to the garage of the large condo, which was located in an old house, and jumped into a red convertible. "Seatbelts."

He placed his seatbelt on before looking at her. "Are you able to drive?"

"Well yes, but….don't tell your mom this, but I forgot to renew my license for ten years." she chuckled while driving it out of the woods and onto the road. "I was a little….um….busy with a man who wouldn't stop bugging me." 'Or stop swinging his sword at my neck.'

"Did you fuck him?"

SHISSSSS!

The car stopped and Cheo turned to him in shock. "H-How do you know that word?!"

"Aunty Matty told me."

She sighed. "Just don't use it or tell your mom about it and I'll get you a double sundae."

"Yea!" He said with happiness as the car drove on.

(Later)

"Hey baby, care for a date?" Asked a guy with short black hair and wearing a black shirt and long girly pants.

"I don't know, care to be that date?" she asked rubbing his chest with a smile.

"Perhaps." He said before Tsukune asked.

"Are you flat chested? Aunty Matty is flat and has the same pants as you."

The man frowned while Cleo stiffened up. "Who's the squirt?"

"Oh him. Um that um...well…"

"She's my aunty." He smiled. "And we're getting ice cream and dresses."

He looked that Cleo before walking away. "Stupid buses."

She sighed while slumping her shoulders. "Tsukune?"

"Yes aunty Cleo?"

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I thought he was a girl." He admitted honestly.

Cleo blinked and snickered a little. "Well his fashion could have been better, but I was just about ready to...play with him in a sense."

"So you want to fuck him before drinking his blood?" He asked. "Are you sure you're not a vampire?"

"No no no. I'm not a stuck up vampire." She said while closing her eyes. "I'm a Empusa and…." she opened them and saw the boy was gone. "...TSUKUNE!?"

(With said boy)

He looked around while seeing all the shops and arcade games. He knew it was a bad idea lying aunty Cleo, but he was getting bored and wanted ice cream.

The only problem was that he didn't know where it was.

He looked around while unaware that a man in a trench coat and wearing a black hat was sneaking behind him.

'I'm going to enjoy having fun with this little boy.' He thought as Tsukune walked into a perfume shop.

'This place smells weird, but kinda like aunty.' He thought while walking around and got free samples of perfume to the face. "Gah!"

"Free sample?"

"No thanks." He gagged while running away as the man ran after him as well. 'That tasted awful!'

While this was happening we find Cleo running around looking for her nephew with a fearful expression.

"Tsukune! Tsukune where are you?!" 'Oh god Sam's going to kill me for this!' She then stopped and noticed said boy going inside an arcade while an old man was running after him. "...TSUKUNE!"

He blinked and turned before noticing the man who turned and started running.

KICK!

Only to get kicked by Cleo with her metal leg and started to kick him again and again.

"GET AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW YOU SICKO!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! But he's so cute!"

KICK!

"GAH!"

"DIE YOU PEDO!"

(One beating later)

"Are you ok Tsukune?" She asked while holding the boy tightly in her arms.

"I'm ok? But aunty Cleo, why did you beat that man up?"

"Because he was a bad man, someone who you stay far far away from, understand?"

He nodded before looking at the bloodied body of the man. "Aren't you going to drink that?"

"No." 'I'd rather eat shit then drink that bastard's blood.'

"Oh, so can I have ice cream now?"

"Yes, but stick close to me." She said while holding him tight and walked away.

(Sometime later)

The car got back to the driveway while hitting a few walls in the process.

Tsukune licked his vanilla ice cream cone with content.

"Remember, it was just a small drive to get you clothes, and again, don't use that one word around your mother."

"Ok." He smiled as they got out of the car, only to see two woman near the door.

One was a tall brown haired girl with blue highlights, with green eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a witches hat on it and a black skirt, the shirt was so flat you might have mistaken her for a boy, but she had an A cup chest.

The other was a woman with orange yellow hair that reached to her F cup chest, pink eyes, wearing a yellow dress with skull on it and a pair of sandals. Her left eye had a long scar that reached from her eyebrow to her chin.

"Aunty Matty, mom. We're back!" The boy smiled.

"Hello Tsukune, have a fun time?"

"Yep, aunty Cleo almost had a fuck mate and killed a pedo." He smiled while licking his cone. "And got me ice cream and a dress."

Said girl paled as the two women gained dark auras around them.

"Cleo….what did Tsukune just say?"

"Um….fudge?"

"But aunty Cleo, it was fuck. Aunty Matty told me about it." Tsukune smiled innocently.

Sam glared at Matty.

"I thought it would help him connect to humans." She sweated.

"HE'S FIVE YEARS OLD!"

"Sorry!" She cried out in fear as Cleo snickered at the sight.

"Aunty Cleo, did you renew your license when I walked off?"

Cue Sam getting pissed at Cleo.

"Um….I think Mary's calling me. I'll just go and see-"

"STAY!" She yelled as Cleo stood frozen in fear. "Tsukune, go play with aunty Leona, now."

He nodded before walking away.

"Cleo, let's have a little talk."

She paled as they got closer and closer to her.

(Timeskip)

"Tsukune!" Sam called out. "Time for breakfast!"

"Coming mom." Said a ten year old Tsukune while...wearing a dress?

She noticed this and frowned. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Aunty Mary told me to wear this before bed. Something about making me feel girly."

She rubbed her face. 'Great, now I have to have a talk with her next.'

"Mom, do I look girly or am I weird?"

"Both." she replied. "It seems off, but it does add a feminine charm to you as well."

He blushed lightly.

"Plus some girls like that side in a man."

"Mom! I can't just do that to a girl! I'm not ready to give them babies!" He yelled while remembering how his aunts told him about sex, at age eight as well.

She blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"My aunties, they told me about sex using sleeping boys and showed how it was used. I think they used...condoms?" He blushed. "Mom I don't want to make girls pregnant from that! I don't want to see them lay eggs!"

"...what?"

"Girls lay eggs, they told me that's how babies are made."

Her eye twitched. "Tsukune, take that dress off and change into some of your other clothes, I'm going to go talk to them."

"But it's soft."

"Tsukune." She frowned as the boy ran to his room. "GIRLS! GET DOWN HERE!"

They all ran down while looking very confused.

"WHAT DID I HEAR ABOUT YOU SHOWING MY SON REAL SEX?!" She yelled in fury.

"Um…"

"Well…"

"We also um…."

"Told him about cannibalism." Leona said as her body shook a lot. "But Mary told him that."

"Hey! We all told-"

"QUIET!" she snapped with a growl and her fangs showing. "He's a child! You've scarred him for life!"

"N-N-Now Sam, easy there, it was mainly so he could learn the hands on way we suck blood. We wouldn't have him actually do anything, just take notes for the future."

"Well in case you forgot, HE'S NO AN EMPUSA!"

They gulped.

"ANYTHING **ELSE?!** "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well he kind of knows about gore fetishes." Mary said with a nervous sweat.

(Five minutes of pain later)

Sam dusted her hands off while the girls groaned before walking over and looking through the drawers in the kitchen.

"My butt…"

"My….stomach…"

"Ow ow! My crotch!"

"I see….mistress Hecate…."

'Idiots.' Sam thought while a huff. 'Teaching MY son such things.'

That was when she thought about Tsukune's idea of egg laying and pictured some egg laying monsters kissing him.

'AHHHH!' she thought before pulling a knife out and turned to them with a dark look. "All of you won't be needing those bronze legs."

"W-Wait! Don't do it!"

"We need our legs!"

"And it's a sin to cut our legs off! Mistress Hecate commanded it!" Cleo said in fear.

"And why a knife? Why not use a hammer?" Mary asked with a blush. "That way the bone and blood can erupt out like a passionate waterfall~"

"Good idea, and for that I'll crush yours last."

'Shit!' She thought before they ran out of the room and paralyzed Sam at the same time.

'Fuck them!' Sam thought while enraged.

(Later)

"Tsukune, don't be surprised if your aunties go around with a limp or two, or they won't be taking you around town for a long LONG time." spoke Sam while her son was working on some homework.

"Really?" He asked confused. "They won't take me for ice cream ever?"

"IF they earn the right." she replied before smiling. "Also, until you get older, the more...upfront lessons on how to improve your skills will be put on hold, or at least be done with me supervising."

Tsukune blinked as he finished his math homework. "Ok, no Empusa training, but can I still paralyze someone?"

"Of course."

He smiled before hugging her. "I love you mom!"

"I love you too Tsukune." she hugged him.

(Timeskip)

A bus slowly drove through the woods while heading to the house and where we see the girls themselves looking down.

The reason was simple, their little boy was going off to Yokai Academy, and well….they didn't want him to go. At all.

Blame the instinct to protect, it's a dangerous thing.

"Oh gods above! Why can't you just leave next month? Or maybe two?" sniffled Sam wiping her eyes.

"Yeah! Just stay here with us!" Cleo cried as Tsukune, now age fifteen and looking a little bit like a Roman general without the armor, was trying to get them off his black and red shirt. "That school can wait until you're older!"

"But mom, you said I needed to get out more." he sweatdropped while looking a little muscular, but not too much.

"I changed my mind!"

"Please stay here!" Leona and Matty cried out.

"Stay and learn about goth dresses!" Mary sniffled. "That school has a hatred for dresses!"

"Mom, aunties. Please stop you're embarrassing me." he sighed while seeing the bus slowly pulling up before stopping.

The bus opened as a man looked out and blew some smoke from his cigarette.

" _ **Getting on kid?**_ "

"Yeah." He said before getting on, but noticed Sam was still on his leg. "Mom!"

"Don't go! Please you're too young!"

"I'm old enough to drive."

"But not enough to be alone with evil girls!"

"I am and not everyone is evil."

"YES THEY ARE!" She cried out while crying anime tears.

"But you said drinking blood from the opposite sex tasted better."

"TSUKUNE! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"But if I don't I won't get a degree or a job later on." He sweatdropped. "Please, just calm down."

"You can take courses online!"

He sighed before paralyzing her and placed her on the ground. "Mom, just stay there and let me go. Please mom?"

"Girls! Stop him!"

That was then the door closed and the bus drove off.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...fuck!"

(Much later)

'Phew, that was close.' He thought while looking out the window. 'They really are clingy sometimes.'

" _ **First time going to Yokai Academy?**_ "

"Yes."

" _ **Even if you're a human?**_ "

"Well yes, wait, how do you know that?!"

" _ **Trade secret kid.**_ " He said as they went through a long tunnel.

'Great, this just HAD to happen.'

(Later)

Tsukune sat him his homeroom class while looking at his best friend Moka, who was in a good mood. Which was good since he not only stopped an attempted rape but also made sure the student who did it was….well let's just say he won't be doing anything with his rod ever again.

And right now the class was learning about human relationships.

"Now class can you tell me what a monster should do if a human gave them a gift?"

"Thank them?" guessed Tsukune.

"Correct, and what would the human do in return?"

Everyone was silent.

"Anyone at all?"

More silence.

She shrugged before seeing a hand raised. "Yes Tsukune-kun?"

"Say thank you and if possible ask for their number." He answered while recalling his aunts doing the same thing when visiting the town to get ice cream.

"Correct."

He nodded before looking out the window. 'I wonder how they are?'

The camera zoomed towards a tree as a pair of eyes looked through the branches right at the classroom.

(A few days later)

"Say Tsukune-kun." Moka said while walking next to him. "What's it like back home?"

"Kind of unique."

"Really?"

He nodded while recalling a memory of his seventh birthday.

(Flashback)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cried out Matty, Sam, Cleo, Mary and Leona at once while a tiny Tsukune looked at the very tiny strawberry cake on the table.

"YAY!"

"Make a wish." Smiled Sam.

He did before blowing out the candles and noticed it was still lit. He blew at it again and saw it lit back up right away. "Mom? Why is the candle doing this?"

"No idea, but I know someone that might know." She looked at Mary.

"I got the right candles. You said TNT right? So I got it." She said while Sam jaw dropped in horror.

Leona grabbed the candle and threw it out the window.

Boom!

Which caused a small hole in the wall which took the sink with it.

"MARY!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She cried out. "I didn't know! I thought it was Trick N Treat candles!"

"That was DYNAMITE!"

"I didn't know!"

Tsukune blinked before tasting the cake. "Yum! Tasty!"

"And as a special gift you get a piñata." smiled Sam while glaring at Mary who was dragged off by the others.

"Ah! No please don't!"

"You deserved it." Cleo deadpanned.

"Does aunty Mary have candy? She doesn't look fat." He said innocently.

"Not yet." She muttered.

(Later)

Mary dangled on a rope with tape on her mouth while Tsukune held a stick with a blindfold.

"Remember Tsukune, if you hit it nice and hard then the candy will be out faster than normal."

"Yay!"

'No! I don't have any candy on me!' thought Mary who tried swinging on the rope while Tsukune pulled the stick back. 'Not the face!'

WACK!

WACK!

WACK!

'OW!' "MMMMM!"

(End flashback)

"It was a few days until aunty Mary would walk again without a crutch." He said while finishing his story to Moka. "In hindsight it was kind of mean but I was having so much fun I kind of got into the feel of things."

Moka sweatdropped. "Wow, that sounds...nice."

He nodded before he felt something kick in and looked down at her neck and found himself feeling hungry. Turns out when he was adopted by his family, Hecate came and after some talk granted him the abilities of his mom and aunts. Leading to easier method of sleep paralysis, seductive charm to the opposite gender, and feel more full if he drank the blood of said gender too.

The only problems that came from it was that he had a slight craving for flesh, which he had to substitute with hamburgers and other meats, and the need to drink blood. The last one being much more difficult to hold in as when he got the urge he almost acted like a vampire with tomato sauce. This happened to him a few times and well...let's just say Mary had to teach him early on about gore porn and blood fetishes, but he wasn't that into it as his aunt as he only did that during a fight, which gave him the nickname _The Bloody Man_ by some idiots that fought against him in that state.

'Moka-chan's neck looks so vulnerable, she's tasted my blood, so she won't mind if I do the same to her, right?' He thought as his fangs grew a little and moved in.

Chu~

"Ah!" gasped Moka with wide eyes feeling fangs go into her neck and was shocked to feel Tsukune sucking her blood.

'This is better than milk. The taste, the smell, the soft creamy taste...I feel so hungry again!' He thought before sucking more on the neck. 'I must ha **ve more!** '

(A few minutes later)

Moka moaned as Tsukune finally let go of her neck. She felt weak and close to passing out, but at the same time like she was on cloud nine.

"Thanks for the meal." He said while licking his lips, only to slowly recall his actions and blushed red. "Ah! M-Moka-chan! I-I'm sorry!"

"Mmm, it's fine~" she said in a daze. "It's all fine he he~"

'Crap, I drank too much!' He thought before Moka moved towards him.

"Let's suck more~" she smiled delusionally. "Think of the blood we can drink~"

'I hope I don't lose it again.'

(Timeskip)

Tsukune was walking off to class before he heard a voice behind him and stumbled when he felt something soft against his head.

"Tsukune-kun!"

He groaned while feeling very flustered and annoyed at the same time. "Hi Kurumu-chan."

She smiled. "How are you today? Ready for some love from me?" She said while moving her breasts a little.

He blushed. That's when he got a crazy idea and faced her with a smile while using some of his charm. "Actually Kurumu-chan, I have a better idea."

She blinked while moving back. "Yes, what is it Tsukune-kun?"

He moved towards her and smile. "Can I see your neck for a little bit?"

She blinked. "Um sure?" she then moved her head to the side.

Chu~

"Ah!" she gasped out feeling fangs in her neck while shuddering.

'Her blood is warm like luke warm ice cream.' he thought while sucking harder. 'And the flavor is so addicting!'

"T-Tsukune-kun!" She moaned while her tail popped out and curled into a heart.

He continued to suck for a few more minutes before finishing and licked his lips. "Tasty, you really have delicious blood Kurumu-chan."

She blinked and blushed red while feeling even more love for the boy. "I-I-If you want, you can have a taste every day Tsukune-kun."

He gulped. "Um...sure? But Moka might get the first bite on me so be warned." 'What did I just say?!'

GROPE!

"TSUKUNE-KUN!"

(Timeskip)

Tsukune yawned while walking down the hall and unaware of Yukari running up on the corner he was heading to. "I wonder why I dreamed of aunty Leona in a bunny suit? And why the Easter bunny?"

'Time for a little wake up call Tsukune-kun.' She thought with a smirk. She jumped out, but saw Tsukune was too close, leading to them crashing and falling to the floor.

"Ow...my face." He groaned before opening his mouth.

Chu~

"Eep!" jumped Yukari with wide eyes feeling something in her neck while blushing.

'Huh? Strawberry lollipop flavor? That's my favorite!' He thought with wide eyes before sucking harder on the girl's neck, making her moan.

"Tsukune-kun! W-What are you doing!?" she asked while shivering and holding onto him.

He kept on sucking as Yukari moaned and felt her panties getting soaked.

After a few minutes he stopped and moved back. "Um sorry about that, but in my defense you have tasty blood, my favorite so far."

"T-Tsukune-kun…."

"Yes?" He asked while blushing a little at his mistake.

"Does this mean you'll take my first?"

He paled with wide eyes. 'Shit! I went too far! AGAIN!'

"Please." She said while moving her face near his own. "Take me!"

'Fuck!'

(Timeskip)

Tsukune snored on his desk after class as he dreamed of ice cream cake. All the while being watched by Mizore near the door.

"Ten thirty am, Tsukune-kun is currently sleeping on his desk." She muttered while writing in a notebook. She closed it and moved towards him. She smiled hearing him snore and put her head against his before hearing him snort and move before getting pulled closer.

"Mmm, ice cream."

Chu~

He bit into her neck before sucking into her neck and tasted the cold 'ice cream' flavor with a hint of metal in it.

"Ahhh!" She cried out before starting to feel warm for some reason.

'Ice cream….peppermint...my favorite….' he thought while thinking about Cleo giving him ice cream everyday, before his mom told him to diet and placed her in a fridge for a week.

"T-Tsukune-kun!" She moaned while some ice formed on the table. 'Oh my! He's...giving me a mark! Mother's going to love this!'

After awhile he moved his mouth away and smiled. "T...Tasty…." he didn't even notice Mizore panting or her snuggling beside him.

"Tsukune-kun~" she moaned while licking her lips before the boy woke up and saw her. "Oh you're so dominating~ The perfect husband."

"M-Mizore-chan?!"

"Please marry me." She said while moving her face over his cheek. "Be my blood sucking lover, forever~"

'Not again!'

(Timeskip)

He looked at his book while feeling like learning about the anatomy of werewolfs a little boring, especially the part about tail maintenance. He did however notice Ruby walking by with a stack of books in her arms.

"Ugh, so heavy." She groaned while trying to keep the heavy stack of books from falling.

"Need help?"

"I'm goo-" she tried to say before slipping on a banana peel that a student dropped earlier. "WAAH!"

Books flew in the air before crashing to the ground as a book landed on her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ruby-chan! Are you alright?!"

"Ugh….yes, I'll be alright." She groaned as Tsukune ran towards her and noticed some blood coming from her mouth.

'Must have gotten hit with a book.' He thought before eyeing the neck. 'I wonder what she tastes li-NO! Don't even try it!'

But the urge was too strong as he moved towards the neck and bit down hard.

"AH~!" cried out Ruby with a blush and shudder at the sting of pain.

'Huh? Tastes like dried ribs. Who knew?' He thought while sucking more as Ruby moaned and squirmed in ecstasy.

"Tsukune-kun!" She moaned loudly while her nipples got hard. 'Oh yes! Dominate me Tsukune-kun! Make me a lowly meat rag!'

After awhile he moved back and licked his lips. "I don't know what you ate to taste this good, but I love the dry rib flavor."

"Please Tsukune-kun, don't stop."

He blinked as he saw Ruby grabbing his head and showed him her neck.

"Make me a dried corpse, don't hold back Tsukune-kun~"

'This is gonna keep on happening, isn't it?' He thought with a sweatdrop.

(Timeskip)

He looked around while trying to avoid the siscon vampire and her massive mace. Reason she saw him sucking her sister's blood and well...lots of misinterpretations.

"Come out you bastard! Take your punishment like a man!" Kokoa yelled while running down the halls like a madwoman.

'This is crazy! Why can't she just stop and listen to me?!' He thought before getting an idea, which involved a cake for some reason. 'Huh? Why that part?'

CRASH!

"THERE YOU ARE!" She yelled while finding the boy's location.

'Shit!' "Crap!"

"You shall pay!" she yelled swinging her weapon at his head.

He went wide eyed before his left leg glowed brightly and caught on fire as he kicked it with his leg. "Hang on!"

"You shall pay! Only I can suck my big sister's blood!" She growled while the bat formed a large sword. "Now hold still!"

He had to duck from the slash before moving towards her.

Chu~

Her eyes widened feeling his fangs in her neck. "W-What are you doing?!"

'Huh, just like Moka-chan's blood, but more sour.' He thought while sucking like his life depended on it.

"A-AHHH!" She cried out before feeling like she was getting warmer. 'O-Oh god! He's….ah, sucking my blood….it feels….so good!'

'Please let this work, please let this work.' He thought before seeing her blushing red and started...to play with her skirt. 'Oh god!'

'I feel so warm, it feels too good!' She thought before feeling his fangs letting go of her skin. "Huh?"

"S-Sorry!" He said before getting grabbed.

"You sucked my blood." She said before saying. "Take responsibility for your actions...Tsukune-...kun."

'Oh...my….god.' He thought in shock. "Responsibility?"

"...father will be shocked, but he'll learn to tolerate you." She said with a crimson face.

'FUUUUUUCK!'

(Timeskip)

" _Attention. Tomorrow is family weekend and the annual sport festival will begin at six am, remember to wake up and have fun. And to the person that destroyed the pool, you're getting five months of detention. Have a good day._ " The announcer said in the speakers.

'Wow, that means mom and aunties are gonna come…..OH CRAP THEY'RE COMING!' He thought while his face went white as snow.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked as his harem, now including Kokoa, sat next to him. "Won't that be really fun?"

"No it won't!" He snapped. "My family's coming!"

"And?" Asked the succubus.

"They might destroy the school!"

"How?" Ruby asked as Tsukune looked at her with a scary face.

"They are Empusa!"

"Y-You mean the A rank monsters?!"

"The very same."

"B-But why?"

"For seeing me with girls! They are MEGA protective of me!"

"Honestly I thought you were a vampire." spoke Mizore while rubbing her neck.

"I'm not a vampire." He frowned. "I'm a human with Hecate's blessings." He then covered his mouth. 'Fuck!'

"WHAT?!"

"Um, I'm human?"

"No not that!"

"Um…..I was blessed by Hecate?"

"T-The goddess of witches!"

"Yeah."

The two witches in the room jaw dropped as the others went pale since they heard that such a blessing is really rare. Like as rare as a werewolf and a vampire having a kid.

"And when they find out about what I've done, who knows what might happen!"

Mizore placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsukune-kun, don't worry. Think about the upside. Now you can meet my mother."

"And mine." Kurumu chirped.

"And mine." Yukari smiled.

"But they are ten time worse! Like they would eat you before drinking your blood! And that's if they didn't bring any weapons with them!" he gulped. 'If I'm lucky they won't get notified.'

Ring ring ring.

He blinked as he saw his phone was calling him. The caller was _Sam Rinko_. "Oh gods! It's mom!"

"Answer it!" Moka called out.

Ring ring ring ring.

He gulped and hit accept.

" _Hello? Tsukune? Are you there?_ " She asked while it sounded like they were in a car going 99 miles per hour.

"Hi mom."

" _Tsukune! Oh how I miss you, did you remember to clean your underwear?_ "

"Mom." he groaned.

" _Anyway wanted to tell you that we are almost at the school and we'll be there before night fall._ "

"What?! I mean, what for? There's nothing happening here."

" _I know, but your aunts wanted to see you, especially Cleo. Oh and I hope you didn't do anything...naughty right?_ "

"N-N-No of course not!"

The sound of trees breaking was heard.

" _MARY! WATCH OUT FOR THE TREES! Sorry dear, but I have to hang up. See you in a few._ "

Click.

"Oh no!" he cried out like a certain elder stand user. "They're coming!"

The girls looked confused.

"Um maybe they won't be so bad?" Yukari asked.

"Just in case, I'm hiding in my dorm."

(Later)

Tsukune gulped while hiding under the bed in fear. 'Just calm down, it's just a visit not a inspection.'

Knock knock.

"Tsukune, are you in there?" Asked Mary from outside. "Girls I think he's sleeping."

"Maybe we can come by later when he's awake then."

"Wait I hear the shower running." Leona said as the boy looked confused.

'What the…..oh shit! Mizore-chan!' he thought before crawling out and moved to the shower and saw the girl. "Mizore-chan."

"Hi Tsukune-kun." She said while showering. "Care to join?"

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"Taking a shower." She said while poking her head out. "And waiting for the others to get out of the closet." 'My favorite hiding spot, taken...fuck them.'

"Wait what?!" he cried out too loud. "You weren't suppose to come here."

"Tsukune! What's wrong?!" Sam yelled out. She raised her leg and kicked the door in before seeing his feet in the restroom and ran in. "What's going...on?"

"M-Mom, um, it's not what it looks like."

"Hello mother in law." Mizore waved. "Will be out in a few." before popping her head back in.

"Tsukune? Did…..she just say that?" She asked before Matty opened the closet as the girls dropped to the ground.

"Oh god! Sam! Tsukune is hiding people!"

"Yes!" Mary smiled. "I knew it you're becoming a gore lover! I'm so proud of you!"

"MARY!"

"What?" She shrugged as Leona looked at the girls.

"Who are you? And why are you in the closet?"

"They're gay." Cleo joked.

"No we're not! I'm Kurumu, and I came here to say hello." she smiled. "I'm Tsukune's wife."

"I'm his wife!" Kokoa frowned.

"I'm his concubine." Yukari smiled.

"Play thing." Ruby blushed while moaning slightly.

"I-I'm his friend and...fiancé!" Moka blushed crimson.

"I'm his wife as well." Mizore said while poking her head out.

All of them were stunned before Tsukune paled and moved towards the window. " **TSUKUNE!** "

He stopped as his body froze up. 'Oh crap!'

" **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** "

(One explanation later)

"Oh god! You're like a manwhore!"

"Hey!"

"Well it sounds like it! I mean, when we seduce a man and drink his blood it means he's dead, no strings attached, we don't leave them alone or demigods can find us. This is like if we went around flashing our breasts around with no shame."

"Actually I did that with him once." Mary chuckled. "When he was still drinking milk, good times."

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled in horror.

"I see why Tsukune-kun felt like this." whispered Kurumu.

"Agreed." Mizore nodded before saying. "Question, do you eat monster flesh or human?"

"Human, monster flesh is too chewy." Leona frowned. "And Cleo here is still getting out of her addiction to werewolf AND vampire flesh!"

"It was so good though!"

That made Moka and Kokoa turn green while Sam glared at all the girls.

"You have taken advantage of my son!" she growled with her hair turning into flames. "It seems I'll have to finish the job!"

Tsukune moved in front of her. "Mom don't!"

"Stand aside."

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Tsukune I understand if you just drank them into husks and let them go, but with your charm and now leaving them hickeys, now….oh gods above! I am not ready to have grandchildren! Wait, have you….with them….please tell me you didn't!"

"NO/YES!" They said before they looked at Mizore.

"What? I can dream you know." She said while taking a towel off the rack and dried herself off.

"Tsukune now you've made a harem, and the year isn't even up yet!"

"That's kind of hot." Cleo and Mary admitted. "Kind of like the time we all fell for this one boy and stalked him before he broke our hearts by running away with that human tramp."

"Uh, maybe we can talk about this somewhere else?" suggested Kurumu. 'Maybe my mom can calm them down.'

"Mmmm…..fine." Spoke Leona. "But you must stay with us and tell us everything, and I mean everything!"

(Later)

"Tsukune, this is my mother." spoke Mizore gesturing to the woman in a white kimono.

"And this is my mom." Yukari smiled while pointing to a woman with a witches hat.

"Don't forget mine." smiled Kurumu pointing to the woman who had a chest double her own.

Kokoa and Moka sighed as their own father/mother will not be coming to the school, or their sisters.

The Empusa looked at the woman while eyeing the witch.

"Let me guess, mute?" Cleo asked.

She nodded while Kurumu's mother held Tsukune's face.

"My, Kurumu said you were cute, and she was right. Glad to have you in the family Tsukune-kun."

"I agree." Spoke Mizore's mom while taking his hand. "I hope you'll be the perfect husband to my daughter."

'And mine.' read a note Yukari's mom held up.

Sam frowned before two small horns popped up on her head before it exploded into flames. "Get off my **SON YOU BITCHES!** "

They blinked while Sam's fangs were showing.

"My son isn't marrying ANYONE! He's coming back home, NOW!"

Tsukune sighed before paralyzing her. "Mom, please. Calm down."

"Uh oh, he did it now." muttered Cleo.

"Huh?"

"What did he do?" Kokoa asked confused.

"He made her mad."

"Oh you must be his mother." spoke Kurumu's mom with a smile. "Well I'm just going on what my daughter said, and with all the hickies he's given her I figured she found her destined mate."

Sam growled at that.

"Please be careful." Mary told her. "If you tick her off more she'll summon mistress Hecate to smite us all. Not that I mind, but with my nephew here, it wouldn't be a good idea to go into gore fetishist mode."

"Wait, what do you mean hickies?" Mizore's mom frowned at Kurumu's. "Mizore told me how much he likes sucking on her neck anytime it's warm out."

'Yukari told me he was licking her blood. From that 'area' mind you.' Yukari's mother wrote down.

Tsukune gulped.

"WHAT?!" roared Sam moving and scowling while looking close to going rabid.

"M-Mom! I didn't do that! I just sucked their necks!"

"TSUKUNE RINKO!" She roared as her outfit burst into flames and her left leg grew so hot that the metal looked like it came straight out of the forge.

"M-M-Mom calm down!"

"YOU ARE GROUNDED!" She roared before the flames stopped and she sniffled. "Oh gods….why did...you...GROW UP ON ME AWAWAWAW!"

"Oh boy, here she goes." sighed Cleo.

"Everytime." Matty sighed.

"And always in public." Leona groaned.

"At least it's in a school and not during 'work'." Mary said with a slight chuckle as Sam cried rivers of tears.

"Why couldn't you just wait till you were forty!"

"But you don't age." Tsukune tried to reason as she grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"My little blood suckers growing up too much!" She cried while placing her head into his shirt.

He sweatdropped while the girls and their mothers were surprised.

After awhile she started to calm down and looked at her son with red eyes. "T...Tsukune, why did you have to grow up? Why did you have to leave us?!"

"You wanted me to get out and get comfortable around other monsters." he deadpanned.

"But not get bimbos!" She yelled. "They might take your virginity and use you as baby makers!"

"Hey! We're not bimbos!" spoke up Moka with a blush. "We care about Tsukune."

She frowned before glaring at her. "Then prove it."

"How?"

"Fight me!" She growled.

She backed away a little.

"If you care enough to put your life on the line then you care enough to get with my son." She said before seeing her son getting up and walked towards the vampire. 'Huh? What is he doing?'

Click!

The girl's eyes widened while the mothers and aunts felt a huge increase of power fill the place.

Moka's hair turned silver as her bust grew two sizes and her ass got bigger. Her eyes opened to reveal a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Um, this was a bad idea." Cleo gulped.

"For once I agree." Mary said as her lower half got drenched. 'So warm, I wonder if she eviscerates people?'

"So you want a fight? Then don't get upset when I crush you." She said getting into a stance.

Sam glared before charging at her.

(Two seconds later)

And found herself head first into the ground.

"Know your place." She said with a frown before looking at Tsukune. "What a waste of talent."

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"If you have your own powers then use them to fight your own battles."

"Against my mom? Bad idea, she would have suck….hey Moka, ever had the urge to suck blood during battle?"

"Why is tha-"

Chu~

Everyone's eyes widened, Moka's too, seeing him start sucking on her neck before she pushed him off with a blush.

"I have to admit it, I kind of love your blood. Tastes like cinnamon rolls with a hint of metal." He said while seeing some blood on her shoulder before licking it. "Thanks for the meal Moka."

"D-D-Don't go sucking someone's blood like that!"

"But you do that all the time."

"T-THAT'S DIFFERENT!" She yelled before the boy started to feel very hungry for some reason as his leg glowed bright orange.

He looked at the three mother's with a hungry glint and lunged at them before they all fell down and their daughters went wide eyed seeing him start doing the same to them.

"Ah!"

"Oh~!"

"Mmm!"

'Tastes like a three course meal, without the blueberry pie.' He thought as the aunts gave him a thumbs up.

"OH GODS WHY!" cried his mother who glanced up and saw it before crying some more.

"There there." Mary chuckled.

"It's not all bad." Cleo pointed out. "Now he can have some MILF's to suck from, plus I admit they taste good."

"Specifically the lungs."

'Damn it! Now I did it!' he thought while noting the mother's all blushing. "Um….sorry?"

They looked at him before saying/writing. "Take care of us hubby~"

He cried anime tears along with his mother

'WHY ME?!'

'Add three more to the harem.' The girl's sweatdropped.


	83. Chapter 83

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 83

What if the Paradox Brothers got one last going away gift?

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Duelist Kingdom Island-

It was a stormy night on the semi deserted island as the last of the boats left the port two days ago. This is where we find two hired hands sitting in a small cabin provided by them by their employer.

"Brother, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Asked Dox to his brother.

"I'm not sure brother, but all we can hope is that Mr. Pegasus is not too upset with our failure." frowned Para.

"Agreed, Mr. Pegasus might use his magic eye on us."

Both shivered before hearing a knock at the door.

"Oh Paradox brothers, are you home?"

"It's Mr. Pegasus." Whispered Dox.

Para gulped and walked over before opening it and saw Pegasus there, although he seemed tired while holding a briefcase. "Yes Mr. Pegasus?"

"Ah, I see you're still awake." He said with a half chuckle. "Can I come in?"

"Of course sir." he stood aside while the man walked in and shut the door. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

He yawned a little bit. "Besides trying to see my hired help before they leave, nothing really special."

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" asked Dox trying to be friendly.

"I'm fine, tea usually makes my mind wander too much." He said while taking a seat on a wooden chair. "But I've heard about your little duel with Yugi boy and Joey. Lost after they summoned a Black Skull Dragon if I remember right."

They stiffened at that.

"And believe me, while I am disappointed at you two losing, especially given your track record as hired help, in a way, even if they made it to my castle, I'm not mad."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?!" They said at once.

"In fact I'm proud of you two for giving them a hard time." he put the case on his lap. "That's why I came to send you two off with a few parting gifts as your final payment before you leave."

"Um...huh?"

"What kind of payment?"

He smirked. "Ten barrels of candy."

They anime fell at the same time as Pegasus laughed.

"Just kidding."

"Not funny!" Dox yelled.

"Brother please calm down!"

"Relax boys, what I have is guaranteed to boost your dueling career way up, provided you two are still going to keep playing the game."

Para nodded along with Dox.

"Then this payment might help you in the long run." He said while opening the suitcase.

Both of them looked in and went wide eyed with dropped jaws.

"I've already scheduled a boat for you two and your last monetary payments as well. So you won't be able to say you were let off with just these." he smiled. "Impressed?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes." Both said with smirks. "Very impressed."

"Just remember, don't lose these cards. They are the only prototypes in existence and if you lose them, well you might be living with the Toon Mermaid in her shell."

"Yes Mr. Pegasus."

"Also one piece of advice." He said with a smile. "Try messing with your opponents first before using their secondary effect, it might help pave the way for your trump card."

"We shall."

"Oh and one more thing." He said with a smirk. "Don't stare too long at them, I don't need them to be associated with rods."

"We sha...hey wait a min-"

"Oh the boats about to leave, better getting going or you might get stuck here as permanent guests."

They jumped and grabbed their bags and case before running out the front door.

Pegasus smirked. "I hope those three change their outlook on life, after all, they are my children in a sense."

(Much later)

"To think he would give us cards like this, is this a miracle brother?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps he's playing another prank on us."

"Like the time he beat us without even bothering to open his one good eye?"

"Almost, but like the time he used that Toon World card to turn our Gate Guardian into a chibi and defeated us with it." Para shivered at the memory. 'The cuteness, it's deadly!'

"There's only one sure way to know for sure. We make a name for ourselves as the strongest tag team duelists in the world." smirked Dox.

"Agreed." Para smirked. "But who to test our new cards on is the question at hand."

That was when they saw a flyer coming at them as it hit Para in the face.

"Gah! Hey, where did this come from?"

"I don't know." He said before taking a closer look and saw the words _Battle City_ on it. "But I just found the perfect place to test our new cards."

"As long as it's not near the sea, this air is getting to my sinus."

Para sighed at that. 'Always that excuse.'

(Timeskip)

Both brothers smirked while dueling against two other players while the brothers were currently in the lead.

"Damn it." A girl with glasses said while having only a Mystic Elf in defense mode. "What's with these two?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna lose!" frowned a boy with an orange vest, red backwards baseball cap, and brown hair.

"You are free to true all you want." started Para.

"But all you shall do is flaunt." mocked Dox before drawing a card and smirked before putting it down. "I activate the spell Double Summon! With this I can summon twice in the same turn. And to start, I will summon Defense Wall!"

A giant wall like creature appeared on the field while covering its body with its arms.

Defense Wall- ATK: 0/DEF: 2100

"Next I summon forth the first sister of triplets to spell your doom!" he smirked while the clouds slowly gathered. "I call forth Kaminari, the Thunder Maiden!"

A massive bolt of lightning appeared before hitting the ground and caused a burst of light to shine.

KABOOM!

In place of the bolt stood a tall woman with long black hair with zigzag yellow highlights going down to the tips, with black and gold miko robes, a F cup chest and small ass, her face was covered in a black and red mask that had two long horns on the top and met near the nose, a large yellow circle on her back with lightning bolts on the sides, in her hands was a zigzag sword with a talisman on the hilt.

Kaminari the Thunder Maiden- ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200

"Now I end my turn, brother if you would?"

"With pleasure." Para said with a grin before the monster pointed at the girl and struck her with lightning.

Life Points: 6000-500=5500

"Gah! Hey what was that?!"

"Kaminari the Thunder Maiden had a very electrifying effect, at the end of my turn she can strike 500 points of damage directly to the opponent." Dox smirked.

"My turn." Para drew and smirked. "Just like my brother I also activate Double Summon! And I shall call forth the other two siblings, Toyotama the Water Maiden, and Shinatobe the Wind Maiden!"

A large windstorm and tsunami appeared as it covered the area in hurricane like weather.

That was when two figures appeared.

One was a short woman with long black hair with green highlights in the top, wearing green and brown miko robes that showed her E cup chest and medium sized ass, her face was covered in a gold oni mask that covered her jaw but left her green eyes wide open. In her hands was two giant shurikens with talismans on the ends as a silver circle with tornado like wings on the ends appeared on her back.

The other was a medium sized woman while long black hair that reached to her massive ass and had blue highlights in the middle, blue and white miko robes that didn't stop her H cup chest from nearly poking out, on her head was a headband with golden dragon horns that curved near her blue eyes, on her back was a copper and coral circle with water dragon like head on the back, poking from her back was a long tail with fins going down it as a long staff with a ryu head going down the base, forming a blade of red coral near the jaws.

Shinatobe the Winder Maiden- ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300

Toyotama the Water Maiden- ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200

The boy and girl stared while Para laughed.

"And now with my brother's monster, I shall activate all three of their effects! When they are on the field each one can be sacrificed to summon forth the three monsters from our deck to form the Gate Guardian. I sacrifice all of them to call for Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin!"

The cards glowed as they turned into balls of energy as the mentioned monsters appeared out of nowhere.

"And when they are on the field Shinatobe's ability activated. For one turn these cards can either attack you directly or can be used for a even bigger summoning."

"And when Toyotama's sacrificed like this her ability activates as one monster will gain 2000 extra attack and defense points for the rest of the duel, it may be decided any time, as long as it's before the turn ends."

The two paled before the brothers did a quick flip move while striking a pose with their backs together.

"Now we sacrifice these three monsters to call for our monster, Gate Guardian!"

The cards moved around quickly before a massive storm awakened and caused the monster of the underworld to appear with a dark glow around its body.

Gate Guardian- ATK: 3750+2000=5750/DEF: 3400+2000=5400

"What?! That's not fair! Those cards can't be real!" called out the boy while the girl looked pale.

"Oh yes they are."

"Mr. Pegasus gave us these cards for our loyal service."

"And now you shall meet the wrath of the Gate Guardian!"

"C-Calm down Reggie, they can't touch us with my elf here."

"Too true, if we didn't have this." Para put a card down which showed a meteor. "I activate the spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The card glowed while the Gate Guardian glowed brighter.

"Oh…"

"Fuck."

"Now go our guardian and destroy their elf!"

The center of it glowed before a blast of purple energy with electricity shot out and demolished the elf in one shot.

"No! Not my elf!" The girl cried out in horror.

Life Points: 5500-3750=1750

"And thus I end my turn."

The girl gulped since it was her turn and shakingly drew a card, looked at it, and burst into tears before bowing. "I surrender!"

"Wait what?!" The boy yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't do it!" she pointed at the monster. "I don't have anything that can top that! It's better to quit and just get out of here!"

"But we can beat them! Just trust me Anny!"

"No! I'm done!" she turned her duel disk and tossed her locator card and rare card at Dox before running off.

"Get back here you coward!"

Dox looked at the card and saw it was a rare dark colored Dark Magican Girl. "Mmm, brother do you want to end now or," he smirked. "End the boy now?"

"If he has the guts to keep going, I wouldn't mind."

The boy turned and glared at them. "I can take you bald dopes easy!" he drew, looked at it, and then glared at them for ten seconds before doing what his friend did while shaking his fist at them. "I let you two win this time!"

Para looked at the card and saw it was just a Baby Dragon. "...pathetic."

"Agreed brother, even that boy Joey Wheeler was better than this weakling."

"But now we know for sure these three cards truly are a breath of fresh air. Now it'll be much easier to summon our ace in every duel."

"Agreed, now let us depart."

"Yes, let us depart for greener fields of battle."

As they left, they didn't notice the cards they played glowed a little bit as the screen went black.


	84. Chapter 84

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 84

What if the gems met the gem version of Satan?

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beach City-

It was a calm day on the ocean town, the birds were flying, the boats were out sailing, a gem with two shark heads was flying a...wait. A flying two headed shark?!

" **Roar!** " It cried out while it's yellow scales glowed brightly as it ate a few birds up like candy.

"After it!" called Pearl while the crystal gems were on a speedboat following it with Amethyst at the wheel, Steven hanging on, and her and Garnet on the front with their weapons out.

"I'm going as fast I can!" Amethyst yelled out while trying to catch up to it.

The Corrupted Gem, called by Steven as Sharky, swam across the sky while eating everything in its path. " **Roar!** "

"This kinda reminds me of a movie, but with just one head." muttered Steven before seeing Sharky turn and come at them. "Here he comes!"

" **Roar!** " It cried out before firing yellow energy blasts at them which boiled the water around them.

"Oh just great, cooked fish."

Sharky growled before trying to blast the ship apart. But when it got close enough Garnet punched it's heads while Pearl used her spear to jab at its underside. " **ROAR!** " It thrashed around before the seconds head bit down on the arm and started to crack it.

"Amethyst try to wrap it up!" ordered Garnet while she kept hitting the head without flinching.

"Then how am I supposed to steer the ship?"

"I'll do it." Steven said while grabbing the wheel, just as Sharky started to bite on the other arm.

"Just keep it steady!" called Pearl while Amethyst pulled a whip out and wrapped it around one of the mouths.

" **Roar!** " It growled while thrashing even more while the mouths started to glow.

"Pearl hurry!"

As she got ready to strike, something long and black hit the gem's stomach as it poofed into a single yellow gem with green lines on the edge before dropping on the deck.

They blinked confused while Garnet rotated her arm and picked it up before bubbling and sending it away.

"Uh...what just happened?" asked Amethyst.

"No idea, but it did save us the time trying to stop it." Pearl said before picking up a black shard with silver lines crisscrossing the center.

"What's that?" Asked Steven confused.

"I'm not sure, but we can get a better look at it back at the temple."

"Or let Peri check it out, she'd go nuts if it meant sounding all smart and stuff." remarked Amethyst yawning. "Plus it means I can take a nap at the house."

"As long as you let Lapis have the blanket, then I'm fine with it."

(A while later)

"So that's how we found it." Steven said while recounting his adventure with the other gems.

"Hmm, you were wise to let me see this." spoke Peridot taking the shard over to a microscope and putting it on a slide. "If there's one thing I can assure you it's that I'll have this piece of...I'm going to say gem of the moment, categorized and identified in less than a minute."

"Hope so." Lapis said while looking over her shoulder.

While no one was looking a small shadow appeared under Steven's feet and started to grow a little as it blinked slightly.

"Hmm, let's see…" Peridot adjusted the scope to get a closer look at the structure. But for some reason every time she blinked it was a different structure entirely, including a picture of a diamond doing….bonding with ten Emeralds. 'Oh my!'

"So what is it?" Asked Pearl.

"I, um, ahem!" she cleared her throat. "It is….an unknown gem."

"So in short, you can't tell." snickered Amethyst.

She frowned at that while the shadow slowly started to poke Steven's shoulder.

"Huh?"

It waved at him before doing a dance reminiscent to an old cartoon involving a frog.

"AHH!" he jumped while the others turned and saw it while seeing the shadow slowly stretch up onto the wall. "W-W-What's that?"

The shadow looked around before sliding around the walls and vanished into the ceiling.

"Is that normal for you humans?" Peridot asked while trying to rationalize the situation at hand.

Steven shook his head while Amethyst morphed into a monkey and climbed up near the ceiling.

The shadow moved a little in the shape of a snake before somehow biting her tail hard.

"YEOW!"

It hissed before letting go and went into Lapis' shadow and mimicked her shadow, but without the eyes.

"Hold still Lapis." Garnet said while the shadow gave her the finger.

"Do I have a choice?" she gulped while seeing Garnet jump on the shadow and started wrestling against it.

It tried to get out but the grip was too strong as it spoke something odd. "Hey! Get off! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Garnet blinked before getting a little flustered at the hidden meaning as it got out of her grip and went into Pearl's shadow. "Wait, you can talk?"

"Yes, I'm not a idiot." The shadow frowned while crossing its arms. "And I can even speak backwards."

"Really?" Steven asked with wide eyes.

"Namuh sey." It said. "Nac I. Ti od smeg ruoy nac?"

"Wow!" he smiled. "That's awesome."

"Thank you son of Rose Quartz." It smiled. "That almost made my day." It then gagged. "Ugh, too much fluff, bad for my gem."

"Wait, how do you know who he is?" frowned Pearl with suspicion. "And just how are you able to communicate like this? What are you?"

"Let's see." It smirked. "I have omnipresentes, I can do this because of my nature, and I'm a very powerful gem from before the diamonds were made."

And cue Peridot letting out a horsed squeak while pointing at it with a shaky finger. "Y...Y...Y….You're…...you're…."

"Peridot?" Lapis said confused. "What's wrong?"

"T-That's Lapis Manalis! The fallen gem!"

The shadow darkly chuckled at that. "Looks like you new gems haven't forgotten your betters."

"What? That's not possible." frowned Pearl. "That's nothing but an old story they use to tell years ago."

"Hello, I'm right here." The shadow frowned. "I'm literally using your shadow as a toy here."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Peridot may be right." spoke Garnet. "But as far as I can see in my visions, not one has her showing up, so let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

The shadow sighed. "This is the thanks for taking out that gem earlier? Wow, you fusions are stupid, even if I'm a fusion that fell for sinning or want not." It stuck out its tongue.

"That was you? That was some weird power." remarked Amethyst.

"Using shadows is mine alone to use, thanks to her." It growled before moving onto her shadow. "But enough about that, want to see my real form? Be warned, it's not kid friendly, unless the kid has already started reading porn."

"Hey!" cried out Pearl covering Steven's ears. "Don't say that in front of Steven! He's a child!"

"Yeah yeah, I know." It rolled its eyes before moving into the center and started growing until it became a tall woman with black and silver hair that reached to her back, wearing a business suit, silver eyes with a hint of red, and looking a little more...bustier than any of the other gems as a triangle gem was between her chest. "Don't have to act like little first gemmers."

Peridot shivered while hiding under her table with the woman stretching out her limbs.

"It's been awhile since I was in this form." She sighed. "The last time I was like this was when I fought in the war, for my benefit mind you."

"I don't get what the big deal is, would someone explain?" asked Amethyst rubbing the back of her head while Peridot, Lapis, Garnet, and Pearl seemed tense.

"Well to be frank," Lapis Manalis said while cracking her neck. "I fought against the creators and lost. Been exiled here ever since and gave myself a good name as the spirit of the morning star." She then eyed Lapis. "Mmmm, I detect the sin of anger in you, and a hint of lust. Forced fusion I take it?"

"What? No." she denied with a frown. "And what are you talking about? Creators? Sin? Lust? None of this is making any sense."

"The ones who made us, sin is what humans give for bad behavior that's not natural, lust is the sin of loving or desiring something to the point of the destruction of your mind." She said like a teacher to her students. "And you stink of it, all of you do. Even the big butted Pearl."

"Hey!" she blushed while letting go of Steven's ears with Amethyst busting out into laughter. "Amethyst it's not funny!"

"I-I always knew you had a little junk in the trunk!"

"Like you glutton?" Lapis Manalis smirked. "I see your sins and gluttony is a big part of you, and anger too. Angry for being alone for years can do that to you."

That made Amethyst shut up quickly and glare at her while Garnet stood in front of the Lapis.

"I think you should go, now."

"Mmmmm, no." She said while looking unamused. "I have business here."

"Well get it over with." frowned Lapis.

She pointed to Steven. "Then you won't mind testing him."

"Huh?"

"Let me clarify, I'm looking to see if this child of the earth gems has a pure heart or not. That is my job." she smirked darkly. "I find sinners and drag them to the Core, or for you humans," she chuckled evilly. "Hell."

That made all of them stand in front of Steven who shivered. "Uh, guys? What's Hell?"

"Greg said something about it some place where bad humans go, and you're not going!" spoke Pearl with her spear aimed out at the gem. "You're not trying anything like that on Steven."

"What a party pooper." Lapis Manalis frowned. "And to answer your question, it's where all the evil men and women go when they die, tortured for all times by grotesque demons and other nasties. And I do that to gems, isn't that fun?"

"You're not doing that to Steven." frowned Lapis while forming a hand from the pond outside.

She looked at it before closing her eyes and opened a pair of pure black eyes that looked similar to black holes. " **Oh? And you plan on using a weak little attack like that? Boy I don't know why Jasper saw you as a threat.** "

Lapis let out a cry and moved the hand towards her while Garnet took the chance to lunge as well with Pearl grabbing Steven and dragging him away with Amethyst following.

Lapis Manalis looked at them before suddenly vanishing like mist and appeared next to Steven. " **STAY!** " She said as they stood still as on command. "Much better, anyway I'm testing him not dragging him to hell, that's only if he has a corrupted soul."

"B-B-But Steven's not like that." spoke up Peridot from under the table and shaking nervously.

"They all say that." She said as her eyes returned to normal. "But the test is real simple, want to hear it human?"

"Um…"

"Great!" She interrupted. "The test is for you to stay next to me for an entire week. And your little gem butts can join in as well."

"It's Crystal Gems." frowned Pearl. "And how do we know you won't try something on him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of Faustian deals? I coined it." She then patted Steven's head. "Plus I like kids, reminds me of myself before fusing with my entire host of one billion, good times." she then puked a shadow on him. "Ugh...too fluffy…."

He shivered while Garnet clenched her hands. "So you're gonna hang out with me, for a week, and….then what?"

"If you are pure I'll give you a single wish." She smiled before grinning as she showed her very shape teeth. "If not say hello to the Core~" she then looked at Lapis. "Oh and I'm a fan of kinky bonding, so get the chains ready."

"Not on your life!"

Lapis Manalis shrugged before picking up the green gem by the leg. "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior~"

"J-Just put me down!"

"Come on Garnet, we can take her." whispered Amethyst.

"Yes we could, but think about Steven, if we do something then she might take him to the Core."

"I can hear you two you know." Lapis Manalis said annoyed. "I'm not deaf you know."

"Look, isn't there an alternative? Can't we just tell you how he's pure?" asked Pearl desperately. "He's not like humans who have done horrible things, he's been nothing but a little angel, he's a child for gem sake!"

"Yet children can be killers too. I should know, I've taken a few just last year." She shrugged. "And I have powers but virtue sight isn't my thing."

"Then I'll tell you the paths ahead." spoke Garnet taking her shades off. "I can guarantee that none of them have Steven becoming like that."

POKE!

"Gah!"

"Stop that, it's freaking me out." Lapis Manalis frowned while poking all three eyes with her fingers. "Really I hate anything with more than two eyes."

"Hey! Quit poking her eyes." frowned Steven. "If it'll get you to leave my friends alone then alright, one week, but if I pass you gotta stop causing trouble, alright?"

She smirked before a shadow entered his gem and turned it black. "Good, now you can't back out without that little stone going," she moved her hands in a explosive gesture. "Boom!"

That made him gulp nervously.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to scare some sinners, care to join?"

"Um...will you hurt them?"

"Nope, mental scare them maybe, but not hurt or kill them." She said before making four shadow like wings appear from her back. "That's not my style."

"Wait!" spoke Pearl. "You said you'd stick with him for a week, he's too young to be flying around while you judge others."

"..." she frowned before grabbing Steven and flew out of the room. "Whatever big butt!"

"Hey!"

(Next day)

"Um why are we behind a bush?" Steven asked Lapis Manalis confused.

"I'm just showing you how I work, among other things." She smirked while looking at a person eating a sandwich. "Now watch and learn."

He blinked and watched the man who pulled out his phone while eating. "All he's doing is having lunch, nothing wrong with that."

She smirked while a shadow eye appeared and floated towards the man. "Let's see….uh huh. Mmm, boy he's been busy."

"Busy?"

"Let's just say that he's….not exactly a good person to leave with kids."

"Huh?"

She didn't answer as the eye moved near his face and opened up to reveal a set of massive teeth.

" **GRRRR.** "

The man turned and screamed while dropping his stuff and ran off.

"Ha ha! What fun these mortals are!" She laughed as the eye vanished. "And that's just a warm up."

That was when Lars walked by.

"Mmm…..ugh, has a pure soul. Not too much, but I can't do anything on him!" she snapped her fingers.

"Wait what?"

"I don't hurt pure souls, that's their law." She pointed up as a man with yellow noodle hair walked by. "But I can do him just fine, he he he." She then walked out and waved. "Hey, one moment."

He stopped and turned. "Yes, what is it?"

"I heard you're a fan of aliens right?"

"Yes."

She smirked before saying. "Then I have a piece of alien artifact that allows you to see the disguises of the lizardmen."

His eyes widened. "Really! That's aw-wait!" he held his hands up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to mess with me? Cause I've already had that happen to me twice this week lady."

"Nope." She said while taking out a black and silver gem shard from her pocket. "This one object is capable of seeing through the vale of lizardmen technology." but she moved the shard away. "But I need something from you."

"What is it? Money? Followers? French fries?"

"The last one and something else." She smiled. "Just your most prized possession."

He gasped and held onto his phone. "You mean...my blog?"

"No no, not that. Really why would I do that, no I mean something more...apart of you. Like a shirt, or a favorite object you cherish."

He paled and gripped his phone. "My phone?"

"Yes, besides you don't need it to live." Lapis Manalis smiled. "So do we have a deal?"

"But it's how I keep my blog up to date! The people need to be aware of the threat at all times."

"Oh don't worry, I'll just give you a new phone with better memory and wifi." She smiled. "And it will be a new model too."

He thought about it while Lapis Manalis grinned a little bit when he wasn't looking.

"So care to save the universe with this gem?"

"Mmm...fine! But I better get all my original data on this thing."

She smirked while handing him the gem and took the phone. "Have fun." before walking away. 'Shadow bomb in three, two, one, now!'

KABOOM!

The man fell to the ground while covered in soot and shadows. "Ow…"

Lapis Manalis walked back into the bush and smiled. "How was THAT for fun?"

"That kinda looked like it hurt."

"Oh it did." She chuckled. "But I did get something from him." she pulled out the phone before turning it black. "His soul~"

"Wait huh?"

"A soul, you know like a gem for humans."

He went wide eyed. "B-But you need that to live!"

"Not exactly, you can live without a soul as long as one doesn't break it." She placed the phone in her gem. "And I've taken worse than this guy, I mean really kidnapping is nothing compared to other things your species and my own did."

"So wait, if you have his ph-soul, and it doesn't break, he'll stay alive?"

"Yep." she chirped. "Now if I asked for his eyes or something then he might die, but the soul is much more dangerous, especially….pure souls." she then puked again. "Ugh….too much fluff."

"Do you do that all the time?"

"Only when I'm doing more fluffy things, I've had it since I was created." she sighed. "It was a very different time."

"Uh...and how often do you do this?"

"Oh every day." She grinned. "Twice on holidays." She then asked. "Can I eat something?"

"Oh! Sure, we can get something to eat. And I know just the place."

She smiled. "Then lead the way."

(At said place)

"So what's it like back home?"

"No clue, I've been exiled here for years." She said eating some fries. "But I can tell you when my generation was still around we had only small huts and massive plant and animal life that were all made of gems." She then cracked her neck. "And by the creators it was rough, getting eaten and digested by giant Emerald dinosaurs wasn't my cup of tea."

Steven shuddered while eating his bits. "I never been on Homeworld before, so I'm not really sure if it's like that because I learned a lot can change in a long long long time."

"Agreed, and personally it was my fault." She looked at Steven with a sigh. "When I was exiled the creators made the first diamonds and they began their rule over others. The funny thing is I was suppose to rule them, but you know me, rebellious."

"So what else do you do?"

Lapis Manalis grinned. "I'm a great video game expert and a big fan of same sex relationships. Really it's interesting."

Steven blinked confused. "Same sex?"

"Oh right right, I mean same gender, like females with females or males with males, I think your planet's evolved enough to reach that stage. Like say….the gems that make up your Garnet."

"OH! I get it now."

She chuckled at that. "But I have to say one thing, you have a very interesting history."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh that your mother was oh say." She grinned. "A convicted criminal." she then looked away. "But personally she's too pure to shatter a pink diamond."

He looked down while munching on more bits. "Yeah, I've heard that, but...I just don't see it. I mean, I know there was a big war going on, but my mom? She doesn't seem like that kind of person."

Lapis Manalis nodded. "Personally I think it was an inside job." she then finished her meal and caused a shadow to appear in the form of a giant wolf. "But enough about that, let's have some screams!"

" **AROOOO!** "

"W-What do you mean?" asked Steven shivering at seeing the wolf.

"Oh you know, maybe seeing the people here scream like little boys?" She shrugged. "After all that's what your species like right? Never ending fear and pain."

"Wha? No!"

"Then it must be lust, envy, anger, pride, gluttony, greed or sloth then." She joked.

"No!"

She rolled her eyes before seeing Pearl and the other gems hiding somewhere outside. 'Looks like I have an audience of third gemmers.' "Say, which one of the gems do you like as a man?"

"Huh?"

"Oh you know," she smirked while moving closer to him. "Do you have a crush on them? You don't have to be shy about it."

He blushed while the crystal gems went wide eyed. "I-I-I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Oh really? Not even the Lapis? I think she's happy to have a friend like you." She smiled. "So I'll ask one more time, do you have a c.r.u.s.h~?"

He blushed while Lapis herself blushed and Amethyst snickered.

"But maybe you're into the bubble butt? Or the three eyes and lonely girl? Perhaps the tiny grape?" 'Three, two, one.'

"I heard that!"

She turned to them and waved. "Yo, how's your day gem butts?"

Garnet and Peridot facepalmed while Pearl looked embarrassed.

"Guys? Why are you hiding?" asked Steven.

"Um, you see…"

"They wanted to make sure you're ok." Lapis Manalis chuckled. "And boy they are suckers for flirting, thanks for the help."

"Wait what?"

"Oh you know, playing them like suckers. But funny thing is that I now ship you and watergirl." she stood up. "Anyways though, you all should just go back home, me and Steven are still a little busy."

Lapis blushed at that before looking away.

"So off you go, can't spoil my outing with your presence, especially big butts." She chuckled while shooing them away.

"I don't have a big butt!"

"Oh my bad, I meant you have a big ass." She laughed.

"Language around Steven!"

Lapis Manalis rolled her eyes and looked away. "You're no fun."

(A while later)

Lapis Manalis looked from her spot on the couch while watching a cartoon with Steven. And well, it was too fluffy for her. "Can't you ever watch something more mature?"

"Pearl might get mad if I did."

She held back a urge to vomit as she changed the channel to a more, mature subject. "Ah! The history of Rome, and oh! It's showing Nero!"

On screen was a few tigers and gladiators fighting as Emperor Nero watched from his pedestal.

"Now they knew how to have fun and be brutal."

That was when Lapis and Amethyst walked in and saw the tigers eating a man alive.

"Go tigers! Rip him apart!" Lapis Manalis cheered. "Oh man I've missed the days of fighting wild animals to the death!"

"Woah, what's this?" asked Amethyst looking while Lapis went wide eyed and Steven looked horrified. "Never seen something like this, Pearl tends to use the channel block for some reason."

"This is a documentary on the emperor Nero, and so far we're seeing the gladiators fighting wild animals." she then saw a few lions walking out. "Oh! European Lions! Wow, I really miss those guys, shame the third genners exterminated them for resources."

" **ROAR!** "

" **AHHHH!** "

"Wow! This is less graphic than the real stuff." Lapis Manalis sighed while the others walked by. "Oh well, go lions! Eat that man up!"

"What are you doing?!" Cried out Pearl who ran up and turned it off while standing in front of it. "There's a reason I don't let Steven watch something this...gruesome!"

"What? It's all part of learning." She frowned. "If you don't teach him about this then he would become mentally scarred when the real one occurs." she then looked at Steven. "And he liked it, right human?"

"Uh…." he responded while looking shaken up.

"And this is why we have channel blocks." Garnet shook her head.

Lapis Manalis looked at the tv before asking. "Do you block the news as well?"

"No."

"And there's where I'm lost, you don't block the breaking news of people dying yet you block a documentary with fake blood? You see where I'm getting at?"

"Well….there's not much of that on Beach City's station." Pearl said while rubbing Steven's head and telling him it would be alright. "It's much toned down compared to other towns."

"Uh huh." She raised an eyebrow before turning on the tv and changed it to a channel all about cooking. "Oh? Blood wine? Huh, didn't expect that. Care to watch bubble butt?"

She facepalmed. "No thanks, I'm going to take some time to help calm Steven down since like I keep saying, he's. Too. Young. For. This."

"..." she looked at the screen and saw some blood cake. "How about for blood cake?"

"No!"

(Two days later)

"Zzzzzz." Snored Lapis Manalis while hanging like a bat from a shadow over the living room.

Steven and Peridot looked at her and found it a little bit amusing.

"Wish I could do that."

"With enough time and effort I could easily make anti-gravity boots that would make doing that a breeze." smirked Peridot.

"Wouldn't that be heavy?"

"Not if I have the right materials." She smirked as Lapis walked by and looked at the hanging gem.

"Let me guess, you're getting ideas." She said to Peridot.

"Indeed."

The gem snored a little while some shadows started to form a few teddy bears as they landed on the ground. "Zzzzz."

"Hard to believe she's an all powerful and dangerous gem like this."

"Yes and one that would end the Homeworld at the end of time."

Steven looked confused. "Wait she'll do what?"

"She will cause the end of the gems by imploding the Core and cause a supernova."

"And a black hole." Added Lapis with a shutter. "One that would end the universe."

Steven went wide eyed as he looked at the shadow teddys in horror.

Lapis Manalis slowly moved on her perch before falling into the ground and landed on Steven. "Zzzz."

He groaned while sticking his head out. "Uh, guys? Little help here."

They started pulling Steven's arms before Lapis Manalis turned around and later on both of them.

"Zzzz."

They cried out in surprise as Amethyst walked by and started laughing at the sight.

"Wow guys, I didn't know you were in a snuggling mood."

"Not funny!" Peridot snapped while Lapis Manalis used some shadows to wrap them up like blankets.

"Zzzz…..teddy….ugh...too….fluffy…."

Amethyst chuckled more while Peridot blushed and grunted while struggling more.

"J-Just get us out of here you clod!"

"Oh right no need to act like that." She chuckled.

"Zzzzz….hugs." She smiled while the shadows started grabbing Amethyst and hugged her tight.

"Gah! Hey I'm not a bear." she frowned while trying to pull away from the shadows.

She smiled as she moved and hugged them close to her.

(Two hours later)

Pearl and Garnet was looking for Steven and the others as it was almost time for dinner. But so far they couldn't find them in the usual spots.

"I think that gem took them." Pearl frowned while looking in Steven's room. "I knew she'd try something like this. When I get my hands on her-"

"Calm down. If she did something like that then why would she take the others? Why not take Steven as planned?"

"Well….you know her at this point, she's random and might do who knows what."

Garnet was about to say something when she saw a blob of shadows on the ground. "I don't need to use visions to tell you that she's right here."

"Zzzzzz….teddy…" Lapis Manalis snored while still holding Steven, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis in her embrace.

Pearl went wide eyed while finding herself snickering at seeing Amethyst and Peridot doing most of the struggling.

"Ugh." Lapis groaned while resigning to her fate. "My legs are asleep."

"Hi guys." spoke Steven who wasn't as bothered as the other two.

"Can you get us out of here?!"

"Zzzzz…..teddy." Lapis Manalis smiled while hugging tighter. "Soft...zzzz."

"I think we'll let you all cuddle some more." smiled Garnet.

"You clods!" Peridot yelled while struggling more as the gem's face nuzzled her face. "Get off!"

"Zzzz….Omphalos…." she frowned and looked a little sad. "Why?" She then held them a little tighter while crying a little. "We...were bonded...why...betray me...for...Baetylus...zzzz."

They blinked at that while Steven looked very confused.

"Who's that?"

"Omphalos was the second in command of the first gems." Explained Garnet. "But she was bonded with Baetylus, the one that was closer to the creators and the one that made the lifeblood of our race."

"But Omphalos was more close to Baetylus and well…." Pearl looked a little nervous about telling him.

"She smashed Baetylus' gem in rage and started a war against the creators." Lapis said sadly.

"But what happened to Omphalos?"

"...she smashed her in her rage."

His eyes widened while blown away.

"But no one knows if it was intentional or not." Peridot said while shivering a little. "But after that she attacked the creators for 3000 million years before she fused with her entire host and became this."

Lapis Manalis moved a little while saying. "Please….don't leave me…."

Steven gulped while feeling a little sad for her. 'Maybe I should talk to her about it?'

(A while later)

"YAWN!" Lapis Manalis cried out while cracking her neck next to Pearl. "By the creators! That was a stiff floor! Even more than a boulder!"

"Believe me, we noticed."

She looked around before saying. "Where's the human? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's in his room."

Lapis Manalis nodded before turning into a shadow and went through the ceiling and reformed in the room. "Yo."

Said boy was laying on his bed, deep in thought.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh hey there, have a nice nap?"

"Yep, but somehow I feel….off." she struggled. "Like I said something stupid."

He gulped. "Uh, actually can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, wait don't tell me. You have a crush on someone." She grinned. "Is it the watergirl?"

"No, it's about….what you said in your sleep."

"Huh?"

"Well, does the name Omphalos ring a bell?"

Lapis Manalis stood still while looking almost like a manikin.

"Um Lapis Manalis?"

" **WHO TOLD YOU?!** " She growled while her eyes became a black void and her body started to shift sporadically.

"You!" he squeaked out in fear.

She blinked while calming down. "Oh, good. And here I thought you were some kind of mind reader or an ancient gem, my bad."

'I think I peed a little.'

"So what do you want to know about her?"

He swallowed and rubbed his head. "Well...what happened? I mean if it's too much I understand!" he quickly said.

Lapis Manalis frowned slightly and sat on the bed. "We were bonded, perfectly in sync. Always together since birth, in your words, soulmates." She then took a deep breath. "But Omphalos was more into Baetylus, which I don't blame her for since she was kind, sweet and always looking out for others."

"But why did you….you know."

"...I found them on a balcony during the 5000th anniversary of our races birth, I was drunk on light wine, which is solar flairs stored in tiny gems, and I saw them dancing and hugging and other things. And I was alright until she said…." she took a deep breath. "'We should fuse. We are bonded so why not fuse and be together?' And after that I lost it."

Steven blinked as she continued.

"I used my own weapon on her." She said while materializing a long double bladed sword with large tips on the sides. "But I...I...I didn't see Omphalos jump in the way! I knew she was protective of her friends but….but…." she started crying and slumped down. "Oh stars! Why did it have to happen this way?!"

Steven patted her back while giving her a hug. "It wasn't your fault, it just happened."

"B-But I wasn't going to kill them! I just wanted to scare them, I...I didn't want this…" she cried out. "I just wanted love ok! Creators! **Why did you ruin our bonding?! You heartless monsters!** "

Steven gulped while seeing her eyes go black again. 'Oh no, I just made things worst.'

" **YOU HEAR ME CREATORS! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!** " She cried out while her shadows slashed the walls. " **YOU SHATTERED MY BONDED ONES!** "

The other gems ran out and panicked seeing the damage with Steven making a bubble to protect himself.

"What the?! Steven what's going on?!" Pearl cried out.

"Stand back!" he spoke up. "She's upset right now!"

Lapis Manalis screamed in rage and sorrow while the shadows started making dragon like heads. " **I SHALL DESTROY YOU CREATORS! YOU AND ALL YOUR CREATIONS! THE WAR WILL RETURN THIS I...I…**...swear…"'she said while her body slowly cooled down and she sniffled. "Omphalos...Baetylus...why…?"

Steven undid the bubble while the gems saw Lapis Manalis balling up and crying softly. "Guys, I think we need a few minutes."

(Some time later)

"Human...sorry about that outburst." she said while having some dinner with the other gems. "I got a little too into my past."

'Gee ya think.' thought Amethyst with sarcasm while only she, Lapis Manalis, and Steven were eating with just Pearl and Garnet sitting there.

"Anyway, that was my story." She chuckled. "But I have other stories about Omphalos, like the time she accidentally fused half way with me, and by the creators that was awkward, but funny."

"Ruby and Sapphire tended to do the same when they were trying to really get the hang of fusion." remarked Garnet.

"Ah, makes sense." She chuckled. "But for me, well you know about conjoined twins?"

"Yes."

"Well it was my body and her torso coming out of my stomach." She shuddered before puking a shadow. "Ugh, that one hurt."

"So what are you going to do now?" Steven asked.

"Well I have one more day before the test ends, so...who wants to do ding dong ditch on a motorcycle?"

"NO/YES!" Pearl and Amethyst yelled out.

"Ok, then let's go!" She said while dragging Steven and Amethyst out of the house.

Pearl facepalmed. "Why do I even bother?"

(Next day)

The gem looked at the beach while Lapis Manalis was collecting shells with Steven. The reason was that he wanted to do something fun before she judged him, like an ice breaker per say.

'Hmm, surfing? I don't know how to do that. Building a sand castle? Seems small.'

"I found one!" Steven called out while holding a horseshoe crab.

"Nice job, you are really a good shell hunter." She smiled before picking a shadow. "Ugh." that was when her gem flowed along with Stevens'. "Welp, its that time. Let's get this over with."

"What?"

She raised her hand as her sword appeared. "This blade will either cut you or go through you, if it's the first then you're going to the Core, if not then your wish will be heard."

Steven closed his eyes quickly.

SLISH!

He waited once, twice, three times before opening his eyes and found he's not dead or even cut.

"Yep, a pure soul." She said with a forced frown on her face. "Can't take you back to the Core." 'Not like I would.'

He sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his head. "That was close."

Lapis Manalis dematerialized the blade and smiled. "So what is your wish? And no wishing for more wishes, I'm not a genie."

"Well….um…..I actually never put much thought cause we were busy with other stuff."

"Really? Not even once?"

"Nope."

She sighed before snapping her fingers as an ice cream cone appeared in his hands. "Well I helped, and yes I read your mind."

Steven went wide eyed at this. "Wow! Thanks Lapis!"

"Anytime, oh and one more thing." She said while pointing to Lapis. "If you get older and find that she's making you happier than normal, go up to her and bond with her." she winked before turning into a shadow and disappeared into the ocean.

"Wait what?" he blinked while Lapis blushed and shook her head.

"Just ignore her!"

"Lapis? What's wrong?" He asked confused as the other either groaned or chuckled at him. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Amethyst chuckled as the screen started to fade, which stopped near Steven's face.

"Guys?" He said in confusion before the screen finally became black.


	85. Chapter 85

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 85

What if Mercury and Emerald found something at Tukson's store?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tukson's Book Trade-

It was a calm day outside as Mercury and Emerald rounded the corner towards their next target.

"You sure he won't try to run out the backdoor?"

"He won't, after all he is still a former White Fang member." Emerald said. "And I recall Cinder saying he was a Commander before he deserted."

"What ever he is, I'm still going to get payed for this….right?"

"Well duh." She said with a deadpanned expression while they saw the shop. "Just let me do all the talking."

"Then we might be here all night." He joked.

She flipped him off before they walked over and headed inside. The inside of the shop was mostly quiet, except for a box with gears on the sides right on the table. They walked by it and headed to the counter before she rang the counter bell.

"I'm coming." Spoke a voice from the backroom. "Just give me a minute."

Mercury rolled his eyes while looking at the box as he felt a little….nervous.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Spoke a man with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Oh, I would like a copy of the Third Crusade." Emerald said while getting ready to strike.

The man looked serious. "Sorry, we don't have it."

"Ah, I see." She said before Mercury started poking the box. "Mercury what are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to know if it wasn't a bomb." He whispered to her. "This things giving me the creeps."

"Just try and find some comics or something."

He sighed before walking off as the man looked at the box for a second.

"If you want to know what's inside the box, go for it." He said. "Even I don't know what's in it and it's been here all day."

"Forget the box, I'm here looking for a few more books."

"What kind of books?" He asked before hearing a faint melody.

(Insert Pop goes the Weasel: Dark version)

"Anything really." Emerald said before the melody started to get louder.

Mercury looked at the box and felt a shiver go up his spine. 'What the?'

The melody went on for a few minutes as it started to sound darker with each passing second.

Ding ding ding ding dong.

One minute, two minutes, and three minutes passed and nothing happened as the melody stopped.

Mercury sighed while the men paled and Emerald looked annoyed.

"What was that all about?"

"Um...I think I have some books to sort." The man said while running away like the devil was after him. 'Nope nope nope!'

'What was his deal?' She thought before the box started to shake and rattle on the table.

"Uh, Emerald? Maybe we should go, like now."

She was about to retort when the box opened up as a long pale hand with black fingers with its palm bandaged in dirty cloth came out and grabbed the edge of the table.

That was when a person came out with pure white skin, black hair that looked mangled and dirty, shape teeth like a shark's, wearing ragged black and white clothes with long striped sleeves, a long pointed nose like that of a hornet's stinger. It was very tall, about Mercury's height and looked very uncomfortable to look at with his monochrome eyes and black rings around his hateful eyes. "Pop goes the weasel."

Both of them went wide eyed while Emerald started getting nervous herself.

The figure looked around before seeing Emerald. "Hello girly." he said in a raspy, almost sinister voice that sounded like that of a Grimm.

"W-W-Who are you?"

"I'm Laughing Jack, and I'm here to play." He said with a grin. "For I'm your imaginary friend for life!"

"Oh shit, I'm outta here!" cried Mercury before bolting out the door. Only to feel his body floating off the ground as he crashed into the wall with a nasty thud.

"Oh why so eager to go? I just want to have fun." He said while a black tongue moved across his mouth before putting it back in his mouth. "And what fun we'll have ha ha ha!"

Emerald went wide eyed before trying to use her Semblance on him.

Laughing Jack blinked when he suddenly saw the shop get filled with young children who were smiling.

"He he."

"Let's have some fun."

"Yeah you it."

He looked at them before smirking and ran at them. "I know your tricks!"

The children vanished as Emerald's illusion shattered like it was nothing.

Laughing Jack then grabbed her and looked at her with curiosity. "Mmm, what to do with you? Use your eyes as juggling balls? Maybe make a jump rope from your intestines? Decisions decisions."

"Mercury! Get him off!"

"On it!" He yelled before blasting him with his feet as the being let go of his partner and staggered a little.

"Ow." Laughing Jack mocked screamed before grabbing a bookcase and sent it flying at him. "Watch out for falling grades!"

The boy rolled to the side while Emerald pulled out her weapons and opened fire at the clown.

The being zipped right past the bullets before vanishing in a puff of confetti.

"Stay on guard! He's here somewhere."

"Just what is he?!" Mercury asked while darting his eyes around the room. "And WHAT is he?!"

"I'm a imaginary friend." Spoke a voice from behind him. "And I think you need a nice leg massage."

He turned and saw Laughing Jack right behind him while holding a scissor in his right hand.

"Now hold still so I can make a clean cut."

"Get away you bastard!"

He laughed as he grabbed the boy's neck with one hand and lifted him up before jabbing the scissor into one leg.

KLING!

Which wasn't effective due to the prosthetics.

"...you're really pumping iron." He said before throwing the scissor away and ripped Mercury's left leg off. "But so can I!"

"Gaaah!"

Emerald ran toward the clown and used her blades on his arm, which fell off with black blood flying everywhere.

"OW! That wasn't nice!" He yelled while getting very annoyed.

"Let's get out of here!" She rolled while dragging Mercury away at a speed similar to a certain redhead.

Laughing Jack grabbed his arm and started laughing while popping his arm back on like it was nothing. "Run run little children, I'll find you and rip out your bones!"

But they were long gone as the being walked back to the box and entered it before it closed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Much later)

"Cinder's not going to like this." Emerald said while getting back to the hideout and passed some White Fang grunts.

"Who cares? I just wanna get something to drink and forget about that damn clown." Mercury groaned while seeing Neo and Roman walking by with Cinder.

They noticed their condition and looked confused.

"He gave you trouble?" Asked Cinder.

"No, it wasn't him."

"Then who was it? The police?" Roman said while not noticing a familiar box appearing from behind him.

(Reinsert song)

'What was that?' Neo thought before turning and saw a box playing Pop goes the Weasel on the ground. She felt very creeped out as she picked it up and showed it to Roman. 'Look.'

He blinked while Emerald and Mercury paled. "What's this?"

"DON'T OPEN IT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE TWIN DEITIES DON'T OPEN THAT BOX!"

All three jumped at that as the song stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong with you two?" frowned Cinder.

The box opened as a voice said with a dark laugh. "Pop goes the weasel."

The five people went stone cold as the being popped out of the box with an insane grin as the screen went black.

-Omake-

"Adam, we found something odd outside our location." Spoke Cinder while feeling a little flustered from her near death experience.

"And that would be what?" He asked with a frown.

"This."

He looked at the box in confusion while Cinder speed walked out of the room in a hurry. 'What's with her?'

The sound of music could be heard as the box started to slowly open up.

"Shit it's a bomb!" He said while reaching for his sword.

"Pop goes the weasel." Said Laughing Jack before grabbing Adam's face and pulled him into the box as it closed behind him. All that was heard was dark laughter along with Adam's screams of terror.


	86. Chapter 86

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 86

What if we had a zombie apocalypse but with slime girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Life is funny, like a insane clown on steroids. It can toss curveballs at ya that come out of nowhere and when they hit, the collisions stings, a lot.

And it also makes a party a blast, of a downer. Like oh say new species of wheat or corn. But that's not the case right now, even if one wants exploding corn. Our story starts in the town of New York.

Over at a small elementary school showed kids getting off the bus and headed into school for another boring day, unless of course you like naps and snacks, in which case it's the best part of the day. Especially the milk, but that's besides the point as we see the children walking into the school.

One girl with a pink backpack was humming to herself as she put the bag in her locker while her friend walked over with a smile.

"Hey Pepper, ready for school?"

"Yes!" she beamed while the two made their way to class, but saw a ginger haired girl walking to them with a smile and giggle.

"Hey you two, before you go to class, wanna learn about something really neat?"

"Like?"

"Is it a bunny?"

"Nope." she shook her head and moved towards Pepper before tilting her head and leaned in before pressing their lips together.

He blushed at this as the girl next to him felt very shocked that someone would actually get the cooties.

"Y-Y-You gave me the cooties!"

"No I didn't, I gave you a gift." She giggled with a smile. She turned the boy and moved towards him. "Do you want one too?"

"Um...I um…." he stuttered while gulping a little.

Chu.

He blushed when she kissed him and went wide eyed feeling some wet go in and pushed her back. "W-What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to show you something cool." She smiled. "And look, no cooties."

"Yes there are!" cried out the girl running past the girl followed by her friend as the finger haired girl giggled.

"Well I better get to class, I hope they like my gift more." She said to herself while her eyes turned pink for a second.

Elsewhere there was a few crazy teenages riding a car while naked due to their excess drinking.

"Wooh! Turn the music up louder!"

"I'm queen of the world!"

"I have titties!"

The teens laughed even more before stopping at a park and stopped the car. They stumbled out while laughing and ran over to some of the benches.

"Hey, hey Mark. Watch this." A boy with green highlights said while pulling down his pants and peed on a tree. "I'm a cat!"

"That's nothing, watch this!" called Mark who had black hair who ran over and tried jumping over the bench, but tripped and face planted. "Ow! Fuck! I can't fly!"

A girl with red hair laughed before stripping and started running around while flapping her arms. "I'm a big chested boobie bird!"

Yep, drunken stupidness.

While they had fun a girl with blue overalls was walking over with a smile. "Hi there."

"Ooh, look Marie." Mark said with a groan. "A girl with big udders!"

"She's more of a chicken." She laughed like an idiot.

"Hey you three, are you all looking for some excitement?"

"Like what?" Asked the boy with no pants while humping the tree.

"A foursome." she winked while slowly taking her overalls off with nothing else underneath.

They looked at her while burping a little.

"I won't bite~"

They looked at each other before grinning. "Hell yes!"

The girl giggled as her eyes turned purple for two seconds.

Over at some bar a business man was drinking his troubles away. The reason? His wife was seeing another man and not just any man, but his father.

Yeah, people are crazy, especially in this case.

He drank his glass and sighed. "My own old man, what else could go wrong? A meteor falls out of the sky and crushes me? At this point I wouldn't even care."

As he finished his tenth bottle of Bloody Mary, he noticed a woman with a biker outfit that had blond hair and a bigger rack than his own wife walking towards the seat next to him.

"Water, make it a big one."

The bartender nodded as the woman turned to the man who was too drunk to really pay attention.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Fuck yes, I'm SOOOO ok right now!" he slurred with a hiccup. "Just peachy, and you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm looking for someone to help with my bike." She said with a sigh. "Maybe you have some knowledge of fixing an engine?"

He chuckled. "Lady, I use to help at my uncle's auto shop, I could fix an engine with a blindfold."

"Then follow me." She said before grabbing the glass of water and drank it in one gulp. "Ah! Now that's good stuff!"

"It's water lady, it's not hic, beer." he slurred before letting her lead him out of the bar.

The girl smiled while her eyes turned yellow for one second.

In another part of the town, a policeman and woman were occupying the police station for their night shift.

"I should have just went home." Spoke a woman with curly black hair.

"How do you think I feel? I was ready to set up a date with this hottie at the coffee shop."

"Yeah and that always goes well." She rolled her eyes while looking at the paper. "Especially with that beard of yours."

"Hey! The ladies love a man with a beard."

"Bigfood ladies maybe." she remarked while unaware of an open water bottle on her desk while she turned and knocked it over onto the floor. "Aw great! Now I gotta clean this up."

"And we don't have a mop." He chuckled as the woman glared at him. "Oh relax it's just water."

She rolled her eyes and used some paper towels to try and dry it up while not noticing part of the water turn green for a moment.

And so we have strange activities occurring all over the town. What was it? No idea, heck it might have been a killer tomato attack and that wouldn't make sense. But what was clear was it wasn't normal.

One man was reading the newspaper while waiting for the bus and noted something dripping down from the women beside him who smiled and was calmly waiting. Looking closely he saw it was coming from her face. "Hot out today huh?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Almost as hot as you."

"Oh why thanks." he smiled while noting her eyes seemed oddly colored. "Say, are you wearing contacts?"

"Well yes, I got some purple contacts for an anime convention next week. I'm trying to be Pain." she scooted closer and put a hand on his lap. "Care to join me?"

"Oh um sure." He said while a little flustered at having a hand near his legs. "So where did you get the contacts anyway?"

"Let's just say I know some friends, and they might be yours too." she winked.

He blushed at the implication while the girl gave him another wink. Before he knew it she leaned in, kissed him, and he even felt her tongue push into his mouth and feel around.

The girl moved a little bit with her tongue as she continued to make out with him.

'I don't know what she sees in me but I'm loving it!' He thought while feeling a little happy at getting a girl to kiss him.

Ah, young love….anyway! This was happening all over the town as the number of lonely men and women increased in a single day. But this was by no means a good thing, oh no, it was a sign of something big going down. Like as big as a piece of steak at an all you can eat buffet contest:

The business man wiped his head while finishing helping the biker lady and getting a big 'reward', and now it felt like it was really warm out.

"Thanks." The woman said while giving him a lick of his cock. "I really needed that."

"No problem." he sighed while wiping his head and fanning his face. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Nope, it's just you." She smiled while licking the tip. "But let's just fuck big guy."

"But we already did it twice." he remarked while she crawled on his lap and swore he saw her eyes change color briefly before going back to normal.

"Not really, I'm just a nympho~" she said before kissing his lips.

'I'll say.' he thought while we cut back to the teens in the park.

And the boys were fucking her ass while the girl was letting her lick her pussy.

"Fuck! Who knew we'd get both dicks in her, this girl's a slut!"

"A bigger slut than you, hic!"

"Lick it bitch." The girl said while feeling very hot by and in charge at the moment. "I want it spotless."

"Gladly." she grinned while pushing her tongue in as the girl felt like the tongue was slithering up her vagina.

"Ah! It's so tight!" The boys called out as it felt like a rope against their hard rods. "We're gonna cum!"

The girl's eyes glowed for a second as the sperm entered her holes and filled her up. "OH YES! MAKE ME GROW!"

The boys and girls didn't know what she meant, but kept going until all of them were spent.

As they fell on the ground, the girl started to move off their cocks as it looked like...her hair, assets and body were getting bigger?

'Hope you all have sweet dreams, cause the fun's just getting started.'

With the police man and woman, they were having a difficult time as the water seemed to stay stuck to the floor.

"What kind of water is this? This should be dried up already."

"Maybe it's pee?"

"Stop making jokes and get me another paper towel!"

"There aren't anymore!"

"Then use the paperwork!"

They groaned while noting their own hands getting stuck in it.

"Huh?!"

"Is this glue?!"

"Like hell I know!"

They struggled to pull away while noting something slowly rising from it. It was a woman made of green with unnaturally large breasts and ass.

"He he, like my trap?" She giggled while her J cup chest jiggled a little.

"W-What the hell are you!?"

"Let's see….." she said while making a question mark on her head. "Mmm…" it changed into an excitation point. "Oh! Right, I'm a slime."

"Slime?" blinked the woman as the two of them tried to free their arms and noted their legs were stuck too.

"Yep, a worker slime." She smiled. "But I have to say, you two look perfect for the main event."

"Maint event?"

"What main event?"

"Why tell, when I can show?" she grinned before her arms stretched out and went into their mouths.

They gagged as the slime entered into their stomachs before feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"I wonder what colors you're going to be? I hope it's green."

Over at the school the kids were feeling warm while the ginger haired girl smiled and some of the other kids were feeling it too.

"Teacher." She said looking at the woman with glasses and black hair. "Can we do show and tell now?"

"Well I'm not sure, I mean it's still half an hour before the usual time."

"Please? It's just a quick one." She said while looking very adorable right now. "Pwease?"

She felt very conflicted at the cute eyes. She rubbed her head before letting out a sigh. "Alright, but just for today."

The girl cried out with joy before shocking everyone by kissing the teacher on the lips.

She pushed the girl down and was stunned. "M-Miss Granger! What are you doing?"

"Showing you my show and tell object." She giggled as the kids started to feel warmer and started to sweat more than usual. "And it's happening right now."

The children groaned as they started to change color and began to become translucent.

The teacher went wide eyed before feeling her ass getting bigger for some reason as her C cup chest began expanding to a K cup chest, breaking her uniform in the process. She looked at her hand and saw it turning gooey and reddish in color.

"Wow, you're so pretty." giggled the girl as all their clothes fused with them and became gooey as well with her own body doing the same. "And now we can be a perfect family~"

This went on all over, first it started with feeling warm, then your skin became sticky and wet, and before you know it, your whole body is turning into theirs with your mind becoming more lustful and wanting others to be the same. For women they became like models, for men it made them hung enough to put horses to shame.

And for some, they had bodies with more than one slime. Making them either massive in the assets, giant sized in the rod, or both in rare occasions. It was like all of them could fuse or merge to make bigger creations, and it wasn't long before others took notice.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a woman as people ran down the streets with several slimes slowly following them, male and female ones.

"Come back!"

"We just want your love!"

"Please don't run!"

"AAAAHHH!"

One woman held onto her husband as they watched this from inside their apartment and clung onto him. "Oh honey, what are we gonna do?!"

He rubbed her back while kissing her forehead. "It's alright dear, I'll be right here for you."

"Honey." She said with hope.

"Just don't worry about a thing." he smiled while crawling over her. "I'll make sure you're safe." before slowly pushing his large girth into her as his eyes briefly became orange.

"AHH!" She moaned out while she felt a little warm from the cock hitting her sensitive spot.

Outside police officers were shooting at the slimes with everything they had. The problem was that every time they fired at them, it seemed they shaved off the bullets like a certain mammal themed hero on steroids as they reformed their bodies within seconds.

"Shoot for the heads! That always works!"

"That's for zombies you bastard!"

"They are zombies!"

"You're an idiot chief!"

"No you are!"

"Oh shu-" he was cut off as one blue slime covered his head and dragged him towards it while he flailed his arms around.

"Shoot them!" one officer yelled before getting grabbed by a pink slime and was pulled away from his squad.

"I hate slimes! More than Jurassic Park!" spoke another while they backed up and kept firing while the slimes just kept reforming.

"That tickles."

"I'm so ticklish."

"I wonder if you like tickles as well?"

The policemen gave a good fight but it was going to end badly sooner or later. And by that, they became slimes.

Soon it was getting out of hand as they started going into other towns. People being turned the same with no one coming close to keeping them from spreading. It also didn't help that said slimes were getting bigger in some places and more resistant to conventional ways of harm like lightning or salt.

And that wasn't the only thing going on as some tried to study them for science...which would NEVER turn out for the worse in anyway.

But then one day, humanity discovered their fatal weakness, fire.

Yes, the tool that brought humanity to the pinnacle of civilization was the fatal weakness of this new threat. Kind of ironic that NO ONE found out until a few months AFTER the first outbreak.

With it they managed to hold them back, but with how many grew and took over, it didn't mean humans won. It was a standstill, a big one at that. But like all standstills, it took only one event or person to ruin it for one side or the other.

We find ourselves in a rural texas city with a large wall around it to keep slimes out and with numerous gates to keep watch out. It also helped them ensure no slimes could seep past since any slime would immediately back away from a big enough flame or show fear, the minor ones would scream in terror. As for the massive ones? They didn't come after the first wave hit a case of a 'suntan' and stayed in the mountains.

In the town, it was almost normal except for the people staying in very warm rooms every day, even when it got to about 100 degrees. Most people walked around with some sort of weapon to make flames or explosion to stun any slimes with heat.

This was especially good for a group of people living near the wall.

One of them was a teen with spiky black hair in swat clothing and smoking a cigar. He puffed his cig while a girl with blond hair, an eyepatch and wearing a gothic style dress was sitting next to him and smoked a old fashioned pipe.

"You should try to old fashioned tobacco." She said while blowing a smoke ring. "It gives a better flavor."

"Forget it, these old fashioned cuban cigars really get my attention."

"I'm just saying." She said boredly. "Tadashi, are you getting tired of the heat?"

"Not really, are you?"

"Nope, just wanted to ask you."

"Well frankly I wish those guys would hurry up and get here before I smoke all these away, I'm already running out of them."

"Agreed." She puffed another smoke ring. "Just what's taking them?"

Knock knock knock!

"Open up! It's hot out here!"

"It's unlocked dumbasses!"

The door opened as a group of people walked in and looked very sweaty from the heat outside, which was 90 degrees fahrenheit.

"Alright you know the drill, put the beer you got as payment to come in and then make yourself at home. You don't got beer? Then get the hell out."

They grumbled while putting a six pack of beer on the table.

"Here jackass."

"Good boys."

"I'm a girl!" Yelled one of them with red hair and wearing a white shirt with a bodysuit under it.

"Well in my home you're whatever I say, so sit down, shut up, and take one of these cigars off my hands, my old man is complaining about the smell."

They rolled their eyes while getting settled into the very hot house while feeling like it was going to be odder today for some reason.

"So, anybody hear about that slime sighting on the west gate?"

"Oh yes, the one with three heads and a massive ass the size of a boulder. That was very crazy, especially when it had a bigger rack than this redhead."

"Oh shut up!"

"I heard there was one with a head on it's torso and it's arm near the north one, but security reduced that one to nothing but a puddle."

"That's good."

"Did it have a cock?"

"No, but I heard two guys got taken by one who actually had another slime right where it's groin was. Poor saps never saw it coming."

"Well I have a funny story!" Laughed a man with a blond beard. "In the next town over this tiny slime, about the size of a mouse, came into this rancher's house and hear this, caused the entire family of one guy and three girls to fuse together near the tits and boy, that house looked like a bomb raid victim after it was done."

"Damn, ever wonder if these things weren't so freaky they'd be a one man orgy all on their own?"

"Or an all woman's orgy. And yes, that would be hotter than this redhead."

"Oh shut up Bob!"

"Everyone shut it." spoke Tadashi with a puff. "The fact is whether you wanna bust a nut or something, you're gonna end up like one of them. And if that happens, then I'll shove a mortar shell right up your asses to keep mine safe."

The eyepatch girl puffed another smoke ring at that. "You do that, but I hope you don't get blood on my dress."

"Won't matter, it'll change just like every bit of clothing, same as your underwear."

"Which you know plenty of." called one guy before the others started laughing.

While this was happening, they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello? Can I come in? I'm very hot and I forgot my sunscreen."

"Come in geek."

The person to come in was a lanky teen with goggles who carried some papers and tripped when walking over. "Ow."

"Tom." Spoke the redhead while sighing. "Are you really that clumsy?"

"Yes, but that's not the important news!" he spoke handing Tadashi some papers. "You gotta have a look at these photos, I made copies from the security forces and they found out something huge man, real huge!"

They looked sceptical while looking at the papers.

"And what am I looking at again?" he asked seeing a satellite image of a big blue area.

"That whole spot? The military is saying that's...well….you know how big slimes tend to get?"

"Yes, but they only grow to the size of hills."

"Not this one." he gulped. "They think it's a kingdom made entirely of slimes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oh fuck!"

"It's worse then fuck! It's oh shit!"

"Look at that thing, it's almost as big as Texas!"

"And I think it's...heading towards us." Tom gulped. "That picture was taken five hours ago, right near Florida!"

They paled while feeling a sense of dread overcoming their spirits.

"Relax, the military has plenty of C4 for something this big." waved off Tadashi.

"Hopefully it doesn't adapt to it." The eyepatch girl said while trying to stay calm by smoking her pipe. "Then we're screwed."

"Plus the walls still standing." Bob said with a grin. "So let's just drink and relax knowing that old walk will never fall."

They nodded while drinking their beers.

(Later)

All of them looked seriously shitfaced and drunk while they were making out with lamps and bookcases like there was no tomorrow.

Tadashi though was talking with Tom as the two were still somewhat sober.

"These bitches don't know what's going on." hiccuped Tom.

"Really?" Tadashi hiccuped while trying to stand up. "How so, hic?"

"They don't know about the slimes, hic!" he chuckled. "I-I know for a fact, that they're getting worst. Like, come in closer, this is really big." he snickered.

He moved near his ear and hiccuped a little.

"Some people are saying slimes can look and act like people perfectly." he smiled before bursting out laughing and burped just as he passed out.

"...what a maroon." Tatashi burped before also passing out on top of him.

(Later)

All the people in the room were knocked out and naked while snoring like logs in the hot house. All except Tadashi who was mulling over Tom's words.

'What was that about looking like people?' He thought while still feeling the effects of the beer in his system. 'Slimes can't look like us, I mean for a little bit sure, but when they make their move they show up clear as day.'

As he thought about it, he started to get a little paranoid. Especially if his friends, family and/or loved ones were slimes.

'No, that's just crazy talk! Slimes can't act like humans!' he shook his head. 'Slimes try to kiss, make out, have sex, or try to get in through saliva or sex, they can't act casual or normal for a second.'

The people on the ground moved a little while scratching their stomachs with smiles.

'Plus they can't get close to fire for long without looking suspicious. Tom was probably just hearing some stupid rumor.' He thought before getting a beer and started drinking it down hard. 'The chances of that happening are the chances of him getting laid.'

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzzz."

He then felt his mind wander as his eyes became heavy with tiredness. 'Then again….maybe I better be safe.' He then fell asleep and landed on the ground facefirst.

All the while the air started to get cold for some reason.

(Next day)

Everyone snored while feeling like something was on them, maybe blankets?

Tadashi snoozed while noting how it felt cooler and more calming in the room.

As this was happening, the sink started to freeze up while a black ooze started to fall out and instantly freezes the sink.

One guy however was starting to wake up. "Ugh….beer." Groaned the bearded man while still out of it. He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen to get three beers at once for his very thirsty mouth. But when he tried to open it he noted how it was stuck. "Open...up."

He tried again while not noticing the frozen edges of the fridge as black ooze flowed out of it and hit his feet, causing ice to form in the process. "Come on, I'm fuckin' thirsty."

The ooze started to move up his legs and into his pants as the man started to shiver a little, but shrugged it off as alcohol affecting his body.

"So c-cold…" he shivered before feeling his body getting even colder, like cold beer after being in a cooler for three days. That was when he felt very...calm and relaxed as his skin turned a dark blue color.

The ooze came out of the fridge as it as revealed to be a black slime with a L cup chest and a massive ass that looked about the size of a table. It giggled while the man went wide eyed and moved to run, but felt frozen on the spot. She then gave him a french kiss that made him go wide eyed.

'Oh god! It's a slime!' He thought before feeling his body becoming putty like and felt more calm about being kissed by a slime.

She moved back and grinned. "Good, now you can spread the love mister blue."

He swayed while other people began to slowly wake up.

"Ugh…"

"My head."

"Cold…"

The slime looked around before saying. "Do what I do." before turning into a more human appearance with a very small cup size and ass, with black hair and yellow eyes. A tank top and skirt popped out while she looked at the newly turned slime. "Hurry."

The man nodded before resuming his original form while Tom yawned and held his head.

"Ow, my head." He groaned while his head felt like it was spinning. "I feel so...ugh!" before puking on the ground.

"Quiet." groaned Tadashi.

"Sorry." He groaned as eyepatch girl slowly woke up and saw Bob walking in.

"Getting more beer?"

"Yep, and boy I feel thirsty today." He said as the 'girl' next to him waved at them. "Oh and meet my girlfriend."

"Hello, names Mary."

They blinked and raised their eyebrows.

"What? I have a fucking life!" He snapped.

"When did she get here?" Asked Tom.

"Last night, when we got drunk." He said looking sheepish. "I kind of woke up, she was at the door, we fucked, and got fucking drunk again. It was an odd night."

"Ten bucks says she's a hooker." the eyepatch girl whispered.

"Fifteen if she's using pads." The gothic girl whispered while Mary looked around the room.

"What say we watch a movie? I'll get a pizza guy." Bob said with a shit eating grin.

"It's…." Tadashi looked at his watch and saw it was four in the afternoon. "Holy shit it's already the afternoon!"

"WHAT?!" They yelled before getting headaches. "OW!"

"That seems convenient." Spoke Mary with a chuckle. "So maybe pizza and movie might work out then?" 'He he he.'

"I gotta get going." groaned Tom stumbling to the door. Only to realize he was still naked, but not before walking out of the door.

"EEK! STREAKER!"

"Idiot." The gothic girl deadpanned before getting patted on the head by Mary. "Hey!"

"Sorry, you just looked cute." She smiled while something cold hit her head. "And sorry about the cold hand, kind of fell asleep in the fridge."

She frowned before standing up and walked out. 'Weirdo.' she grabbed her clothes while the 'cold' spot started to slowly grow a little.

(Later)

Ding dong.

"Pizzas here Anna!"

The eyepatch girl nodded before heading to the door, only to see Mary already at the door paying for the food to a girl with brown hair and a pizza hut uniform.

"Thank you, and keep the change."

"Alright, enjoy your large mushroom, pepperoni and sardine pizza." She said before walking away, not noticing that the money she grabbed was colder than normal.

"Pizza's here!"

"Oh great! I'm starving!" Bob said while popping in the movie, which was _Finding Nemo_.

"I hope they didn't put bacon on it." Tadashi said while smoking some cigs.

"They didn't." Anna said as Mary placed the pizza down and went to get some plates. "I made sure of that."

They nodded as they get settled on the couch, all the while Mary got the plates and placed a small black goo in the center of each, a very small one about the size of a penny.

'He he he, let's see if they find their pizza tasty after this?' She then walked out of the kitchen with a smile. "Bob, I got plates!"

"Oh thanks Mary, say Tadashi, Anna, I have to use the piss bucket. I'll be right back." Bob said before walking to the bathroom.

"Just say bathroom, we're not idiots."

"Yeah yeah." He waved off while the two got out their slices and placed them on the plates. "Whatever, its all the fucking same to me."

Tadashi watched him go and looked at his slice. "Hey, does it feel colder in here to anyone?"

"Just a little." Anna said while shivering a little. "Did it rain last night?"

"I didn't hear about any rain storm." Tadashi said as we cut to the pizza girl, on her motorcycle, getting ready for her next delivery.

"I don't get payed enough for this." She muttered while speeding down the highway. She swerved by cars while pondering on her life. 'Ok, I did this because I dropped out of high school...yeah thinking back on it...it was stupid. Really just why did I did it?'

As she moved passed a large truck, she felt her pants getting colder for some reason.

'Did I leave ice of the seat again?' she thought looking down. She blinked before seeing the pants getting covered in frost as her legs became covered in ice. "What the fuck?!"

On the outside of the wall is where numerous military men were keeping an eye out with binoculars and didn't see anything in sight.

"See anything?" Asked a man with a bald head.

"Nope." Said a girl with short blackish red hair. "Just cacti and the occasional roadrunner."

"Ever wonder if Wile E's out there?" joked one of them.

"Oh I did see him, and he's standing right in front of me." She joked.

The guy looked around before realizing what she meant. "Hey!"

She chuckled while several miles far far away showed the blue mass that was swarming with slimes who were either cuddling or fucking each other.

And they were strangely different in some places as while yes they were the regular orange and green, some were white, black or colors with a darker pigment. And there were others with strange armor made of solid slime.

And that was only a fraction of the entire mass. It was like even a few shapes looked like buildings made of slime and in the center was a slime sitting on a throne.

The slime was very tall with white and blue goo with a very crazy Z cup chest and an ass about the size of a whale. Her legs was connected to the slime as her long hair connected to the buildings like wires. On her head was a crown with hearts on it.

"Ah, my kingdom is flourishing more and more every day." Spoke the smile with a smirk. "Soon all of humanity will be slimes, my precious slimes." she then looked to the distance. "And soon no one will stop me."

"My queen, what will we do about the walled city?" asked a small yellow slime with J cup breasts.

She looked at her before smirking. "Don't worry, I sent my new ice slimes in last night. By tomorrow the entire town will be a slime town."

"Will they work?"

"Oh yes." She grinned. "After all, they are special. Unlike you or me who never return completely to our human forms, these guys and gals can." She pointed to a mass of black and white slimes. "And the best part is they can freeze others so much they can't talk. That and they act like real humans."

"Is that good?"

"Oh yes, especially when they can make their little fires freeze with their very presence." She grinned. "The perfect anti-heat slimes."

"Yay!"

"You are excused, oh and don't forget to show your rod." She smirked while grabbing the slimes' truck sized cock.

"Yes my queen!"

The queen smirked as we find ourselves back with the pizza girl, who was now trying to keep herself from crashing into a car.

"Oh god! My arms! I can't move them!" She yelled as her hands started to freeze up and turn a blackish yellow color. She screamed in fear before her entire body froze up and the bike crashed into a car. She went flying and flopped on the ground while any cars nearby stopped and people got out with wide eyes.

A woman with blond hair walked out of her car and stomped towards the girl. "You idiot! That was my car!"

As the woman yelled at the girl, she didn't notice the girl getting sticky as her ass became the size of a wheel and her chest became a K cup size.

"I'm going to sue you out of house and home you little-" she tried to say before getting her mouth covered in goo.

"Shut up lady! I'm sorry for the car but that's going too far!" She said in a passive aggressive tone.

The woman groaned as the passersby saw her skin turning a dark pink as her chest started to change from a D cup to a L cup and her ass getting as big as a bulldog.

"AAAAHHH!"

"SLIME!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"RUN!" One said before the ones near the slimes started to feel very cold and felt their bodies getting stiff.

"Hey girlfriend." Spoke the yellow slime. "Want to make up for yelling?"

"Sure." The pink slime smiled. "Anything for a fellow girl."

At the wall, it was a different story. The military were starting to notice something off in the distance.

"Hey guys." Spoke the woman while looking through her binoculars. "Do you see what I see?"

"No, but I feel like it's big."

"Well it sure as hell not a good sign." She said while seeing a blue thing moving towards their location. "And it looks like...a glacier?"

"That's stupid, we are nowhere near the North Pole!"

"Stupid! We're closer to the South Pole!"

The woman sighed as the mass got closer and closer to the town while far away our heroes were taking a smoke outside.

"Ah, I love the smell of tobacco in the afternoon." Anna said while smoking her pipe.

"Cigars are better."

"Pipes are more fancy." She said rolling her eyes. "Something you're not, especially last year's prom."

"Oh here we go, let it go."

"Nope, not after you left me hanging at the after party." She frowned.

"I told you I had a massive headache and didn't feel like an after party."

"You should have told me before leaving me all alone." She puffed some smoke at him. "I was forced to walk twenty miles back here, and you forgot the key that night so I was stuck outside all night."

"Hey, I got you plenty of tobacco for that pipe of yours to say sorry."

"Maybe you two should try hugging it out." smiled Mary while Tom tried to smoke but felt sick at the smell. "It always works with me and Bob."

They looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"What? You look all lovey dovey so I thought you needed hugs."

"The day I hug her is the day she gives me a public blowjob like before."

"Well maybe if you knew how to lick my carpet we wouldn't have a problem."

"It's too fuzzy to do that."

"Say that again quick job!"

"It's too fuzzy."

She growled before grabbing his cigar and tossed it far away.

He glared before grabbing the pipe and broke it in half.

"You little!" she tackled him before the two began rolling around on the ground.

Mary looked at the fighting 'couple' with a shrug before looking at Tom. "So, having fun? With the cig I mean."

"I can't stand it." he groaned while coughing.

"Oh, so why do it?"

"To look tough."

"...that's silly." She giggled.

He frowned before seeing a police cruiser and armored jeep drive by. "Hey, look at that."

"Look at what?" Tom asked while Tadashi and Anna stopped fighting like children.

"That." Tom said as Bob walked out of the house with a beer. "Usually you don't see an armored jeep heading out unless the military's getting involved."

"Maybe it's a terrorist?" Bob slurred while gulping down the beer. "Or the Hulk?"

"Or slime." frowned Tadashi getting up. "Let's go check it out."

They nodded before we cut to the guards at the wall, but for some reason they were not at their posts.

Reason? It was too damn hot out! Even they need fresh water.

"Ah! I needed that." sighed one drinking straight from a well they built a while ago.

"Agreed." spoke a woman with black hair and wearing a captain's uniform. "Nothings better then fresh, all natural water."

"Except beer."

"You'll make do with what you have."

They nodded while not noticing a small brown colored substance oozing from the wall and entered into the water.

"This needs soda. I wonder if soda in the well is a good idea?" Asked a soldier with interest.

"That's just ridiculous soldier." remarked the captain.

"My bad captain." He said while they all got another bucket of water and started drinking a little of the water.

One soldier who was drinking from his bottle noticed something off in the distance. "Um captain?"

"Yes lieutenant?"

"Did the weather reports say anything about glaciers in Texas?"

"Have you been drinking? Where on earth would you see something like that?"

He pointed his finger to the distance as they didn't notice that each one was starting to feel stiff in their limbs. "Over there!"

The captain turned and saw the massive multicolored blob heading towards them, but that was when they felt their bodies getting very cold and frozen for some reason. "We have to...do...something."

Each one groaned while turning a different color and the captain began to turn brownish red as her ass became as large as a cannon and her chest became a M cup. The males' cocks became the size of machine guns as they felt very happy and lax.

"Let's fuck." A pink male slime said before they all started making out.

And that's why the military was screwed.

In the walls the group reached the point and could hear screams along with large flames.

"What's going on?" Anna asked while Mary looked a little worried about the screaming.

"I don't know but it sounds dangerous." Tadashi said with a frown.

"Die you slime bastards!"

"Die die!"

They saw some guards using flamethrowers at the wall as something came out of it.

And they were slimes, with armor! Fucking armor!

"That just warms my heart, why not come over and cuddle?"

"Or maybe a fuck?" One slime with gray armor smiled while shaking its massive ass and J cup chest at them. "I know you men love big guns."

"Melt them! Now! Now! Now!"

The guards continued to fire at them as they got closer and closer to them as our hero's felt very confused and dumbfounded at the same time.

"How the hell did slimes get in?" muttered Tadashi in shock.

"And why are they not melting?" Anna frowned while Tom felt his pants getting wet. She saw the spot and frowned. "Tom!"

"Sorry!" he covered the spot. "We gotta try and help!"

"But how!?"

"We go and kick their asses." Spoke the gothic dressed girl while riding on a blue bike towards them. "And Tom, stop pissing yourself."

"Sorry Marie." He blushed.

They pulled their flamethrowers out and began to pour more flames on the slimes.

They looked at them with mild annoyance.

"Rude humans."

One slime saw Mary and Bob and whispered to her fellow slime as she nodded.

"Ok." She said before discreetly winking at the two. They started to move back while also admitting the extra flames WERE getting too hot for them.

"Ow ow ow!" One slime with a five foot cock yelled before running away. "Too hot! Too hot!"

"My hair! It's melting!"

"I just wanted to fill you with slimy juice!"

The hero's ran towards the fire while their flame throwers continued to make them run like little bugs on a picnic blanket. Eventually the slimes disappeared with the people cheering and the group sighing with relief.

"Thank god!" Tom sighed as Marie rolled her eyes. "I felt ready to have a heart attack."

"And shit your pants too while you're at it, right?"

"No!"

She sighed while Bob and Mary slowly walked away and went down the road without anyone knowing they left. "Let's get back and drink, hey Bob. Want to get us some...Bob?"

"Where'd he go? He was just here."

"And where is that girl?" Anna asked while finding the girl was gone too.

"Maybe they're banging?" Tadashi said.

"And not tell us? That's just not him."

"I think we should focus more on the fact slimes got in!" spoke Tom going pale. "I mean, this has never happened before, ever!"

"True, and they look nothing like the ones on tv." Anna said as Marie nodded in agreement.

"They kind of look like slugs."

"And that armor. Since when could slimes do that? They never cared about protection, they just jump right into a fight since we can't melt them completely."

"...maybe they are evolving?" Tom suggested.

"That's too obvious." All three said at once.

"Wait, if they got in, then that slime kingdom I showed you must be coming too! Oh god, we're dead! Game over man, game over!"

"Don't use that reference!"

"Sorry!"

As this was going on, we find Bob and Mary in the sewer system while looking for the main reservoir. They looked around while nuzzling each other's cheeks.

"Soon our mission will be complete!" Mary giggled.

"And the slime kingdom will convert another city." Bob said with a smile.

That's when they heard what sounded like slithering.

They blinked while seeing brown slimes and some pinkish blue slimes coming their way.

"Comrades." They smiled while the two turned into their slime forms. "We got the message, and the queen instructed us to make sure you get to the reservoir safely."

"By this time tomorrow their water will be contaminated and the town will fall."

"And then we can fuck." One said with a perverse giggle. "Long and hard~"

They all giggled at that.

(Next day)

Tadashi yawned while dragging himself out of bed.

On his left side was Anna, who he yelled and fucked in the middle of the night, sleeping next to him with a smile.

He shook his head before feeling the need to take a hot shower. "I'm getting cleaned up."

"Mmm...ok." She groaned as Tadashi went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She herself got up and headed to the kitchen while Tadashi noted the water seemed a little glossy.

'Weird, did a pipe break? Damn it, now I gotta hold off till they get it fixed.' He said while Anna got a glass of water and yawned a little.

'Can't believe I like the guy. Guess mom was right, he's my soulmate...ugh too tired for this.' she thought while gulping the water down as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Bad news, I'm holding off on taking a shower for now."

"Oh fuck." She yawned. "Oh well, then that means we can just go another round. After all it's only Saturday and you don't have work till Monday."

"Sweet." he grinned while seeing his phone vibrate on the counter. "Hold that thought." he went over to the phone and opened it. "Hello?"

" _HELP!_ " screamed Tom's voice on the other end.

"Tom? What's wrong, another nightmare about Marie ripping your cock out?"

" _The town is overrun with slimes! Everywhere!_ "

He yawned while feeling his mind not working yet. "Look, if this is a prank then get off the phone."

" _Just look out the window!_ " he cried out while Anna walked over and took the phone.

Click.

"It's too early for this crap." She said while looking very lustful. "Tadashi, let's skip breakfast and fuck, now."

"Wow, what flipped your switch." he grinned while giving her ass a slap.

"Mmm, I'm just feeling horny. You did stop after the second load and I want some more." She said while grabbing his cock and rubbed it.

"Then this time I'll give you an extra helping in your tight ass."

"You're on." She smirked while her eyes glowed red for a second.

(Later)

Both fucked like it was no tomorrow while feeling very sweaty from the thrusting.

"Fuck Anna! Your pussy feels better than last night!"

"Thank, ah! You!" She groaned while gripping the sheets and moaned like a horny dog. "Your cock is so big!"

Tadashi groaned while feeling his cock getting ready to cum. But what he didn't know was that he was turning blue. "I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah! Then cum inside me!" She cried out as she felt the cock cumming inside her, all the while her ass became the size of the entire bed, her chest became a N cup, and her skin turned red.

Tadashi went wide eyed, but soon laxed as his body became gooey and his cock became the size of a motorcycle.

"AH! Tadashi!"

"Anna!"

Both felt themselves fusing together while becoming purple and stayed in the same position as their chest grew to a O cup, the ass became as big as the room and the cock growing to a python's size.

"AHHHHH~!" Anna said while Tadashi moved towards her and kissed her lips.

While the two lovers were making love as a fused slimes, Tom and Marie were hiding in a garage.

"What are we going to do?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"We can hold each other and pray everything turns out for the better." Marie said while feeling very scared.

"But what about the door?!"

"We get it boarded up."

"But what about supplies?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. "I don't fucking know!"

Tom gulped while feeling a little bolder. "Well, maybe we could….you know, before they get in."

"..."

"Please?"

"...fine. But not because you're cute or anything." She joked before stripping.

'I hope Bob will understand.' He thought while getting undressed, all the while not knowing that the drain was oozing a white substance.

(Sometime later)

"Is, ah! That all you got Tom!"

"Yes!" he grunted while sweating. "I'm not that strong!"

"Like I care!" She moaned while bouncing on his cock. "I want to die with my virginity gone! And you're doing it!"

'Oh god! Her pussy feels perfect! It's like it's molding around to my size!' He thought as the ooze started to move towards their genitalia, but they were too busy fucking to care about their surroundings. "Marie! I-I think I'm in love with your sexy pussy!"

"Then use that cock of yours even more!" She cried out while feeling very horny.

Tom nodded while thrusting harder and harder as the ooze moved towards the connected hole and entered a crack that occurred from the thrusting.

Marie groaned while feeling the cock getting ready to cum. "Tom! Don't hold back and fill me up!"

"I'm cumming!"

Both cried out while their skin became a blue color as they fused in this position as Marie's chest grew to a Q cup, her ass became as big as the house itself, and Tom's cock grew as big as a train.

"Marie, we are so in love."

"Yep, and we are so sexy too~" she said before they continued to fuck like it was no tomorrow as the house broke apart from the mass of goo pressing against it.

That's when it showed the wall broken in several areas as the people panicked and slimes were shown all over the place. After a few hours of this occurred, the human population went from the hundreds to zero as all we see for miles were fused slimes or normal slimes talking or making love with one another.

All the while the slime queen sat in the center of it all.

"Humans are so predictable." She chuckled as the slimes on her continued to have orgies with themselves. "But soon we shall take to the seas and rule this planet."


	87. Chapter 87

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 87

What if the girls met a few familiar faces and were turned into their bitches?

Series: Fairy Tail and Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at Fairy Tail with the inside not in the middle of a crazy fight, at least at the moment. As their daily lives were going on master Makarov called upon Erza who was clad in gray armor with a big dark gray cross in the middle and donning a dark blue skirt, Mirajane who was wearing a traditional yellow chinese outfit with a long skirt that revealed her long and slender legs, Lucy who was wearing a pink tank top with thin blue straps with her red bra with white lace exposed and skinny jeans, and Juvia who was wearing her normal dark blue dress.

"Girls, I've got an important mission for you four."

"What is it master?" asked Erza.

"Well I received a letter asking for you four in particular regarding an odd castle that seems to be haunted. It doesn't say who it's from, but it does have quite the reward for you all to go there and check it out."

While Mirajane and Erza questioned why the request was anonymous Lucy was daydreaming about what she could do with the reward money, while Juvia was sad because she couldn't be with Gray.

"Just where is it?" asked Mirajane.

"It's located in the dark part of the east forest." replied Makarov. "If you leave now you might be able to reach it before night comes."

"We're on it master Makarov." Lucy said enthusiastically.

Departing for their journey to the castle, Erza and Mirajane were still skeptical about this mission.

"Something's off." whispered the redhead.

"I agree, who would ask just the four of us just to check out an apparently haunted castle? It wouldn't need this many mages."

While Mirajane and Erza were talking they started to enter the dark part of the forest. It was dark and foggy with dead trees all around them, not a single animal or insect was found while they were walking.

Lucy shivered since she didn't pack a sweater and Juvia stayed on alert while looking around.

When they arrived at the castle all four of them felt an ominus and evil presence, they were starting to think that the castle really was haunted or something. It stood out with dark clouds behind it while the wind seemed to pick up a little.

Erza and Mirajane felt an ominus and evil presence far worse than any ghost could produce. Lucy was comically shivering while Juvia was preparing herself for an irregular fight.

"D-Do we really have to go inside? Can't we just set up camp and check it out in the morning?"

"No way, something that can emit this much negative energy has to be thoroughly investigated." said Erza in her serious voice.

"A-Alright." Lucy said still shivering.

The four of them walked towards it with Erza giving the door a loud knock. The door creaked open as Erza knocked.

Lucy gulped while they all slowly entered.

When they entered the castle, they saw nobody in the main room. It was empty, cold, and looked dusty all over with old suits of armor.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Mirajane stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Lucy in a now serious tone.

"Juvia, can you check on ahead for anything?" asked Erza.

"Juvia can do that." As soon as juvia took a couple steps forward a giant magic circle appeared beneath their feet.

"It's a trap." Erza said.

All of them saw it stretch out around the room while feeling a tugging sensation all over them.

"What's going on, I feel weird." Lucy said rubbing her legs together.

"So do I." Erza said holding herself.

Mirajane frowned while clenching her hands and used her Satan soul before slamming her claws against the floor to try and break it apart. But when she accessed her satan soul it dispersed reverting her back into her original form.

"What's going on, I can't use my magic." Mirajane said with worry.

Erza frowned and tried bringing out her swords, but nothing appeared, same with Lucy when she pulled out one of her keys.

"What's going on, why can't we use our magic?" asked a worried Lucy.

"It's probably the magic circle, it's nullifying our magic." Erza stated.

"But who would do something like this" asked Juvia.

"I don't know, but we might be close to finding out." frowned Mirajane who felt her body getting warmer while not noticing one of the suits of armor glowing red and turning towards her.

"Look, the armors are moving!" Lucy said.

When the suits of armor got close enough to the four busty girls, they grabbed them and carried them to the middle of the room.

They struggled, but the armor didn't budge while the girls noted a red circle in the center with their bodies getting even more warmer than before. When the suits of armor set them down in the center of the magic circle their entire bodies felt sensitive and hot. Then all of a sudden a bunch of women in robes showed up out of nowhere and started to chant in a language they've never heard of.

"Ero erohim ero erohim zabatoerio."

"Who are these guys and what are they saying?" Lucy said struggling to get the words out from the sensation she's feeling.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before or heard that language." Mirajane said with a crimson blush on her face.

"J-Juvia feels weird." gasped the water mage rubbing her thighs together while feeling like her panties were getting wet.

"So do I, what's happening to us?" moaned Erza with a blush the same shade as her hair.

Lucy struggled while the more the women chanted the more her body tingled and she felt like her pussy was on fire. "S-Stop!"

The women kept going without moving an inch from their spots.

The other three were in the exact situation as Lucy, their panties being soaked by their pussy juice and their inability to move. Then some more women showed up and walked to the four beautiful women.

They pulled their hoods down with one of them, a blond woman with pink lipstick and cross-shaped earrings who smirked with a dark glint in her eyes.

W-Who...ah.. are you, why are you doing this, are you gonna kidnap us?" Erza said fighting whatever spell they had them over.

"My name a is of no importance to you, and what we're going to do to you shall be for a much higher cause." she smirked while moving near Lucy and cupping her face while looking it over. "Mmm, such a cute face."

"Y-You..ah...leave her alone." spoke Mirajane with a frown.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" said the blond women with a grin.

"No..ah..way." Mira said with her hands on her crotch squirming.

"Oh? What's this?" questioned a younger girl with blond hair in a ponytail while moving a hand near Juvia's groin and gave it a rub.

"EEEP! D-Don't touch Juvia there!"

"You're so wet, but I guess that's to be expected of a water mage." the girl said teasingly.

"You get away from my friends." Erza demanded.

"Well it looks like we have a fighter on our hands." a woman with blue eyes. Blond short hair, and a sadistic look on her face said. She moved a hand to rub Erza's ass who gasped and let out an accidental moan. "Sounds like someone's enjoying herself."

"I will not yield to someone so despicable." moaned Erza losing in the struggle to control herself.

"W-Who are you people what do u want?" Lucy asked the blonde women who's groping her.

"Fine, if you're so insistent to know who we are. I'm Reika Kitami and I'm the leader of this group." Kitami said.

Mirajane growled and tried to squirm, but moaned when a girl with green eyes and brown hair in pigtails, along with a girl who had copper brown eyes and loose blue hair, began to grope and massage her breasts with smirks.

"My names Jun." said the bluenette.

"And I'm Maki." said the brunette.

"A-AH!" moaned Lucy while Kitami rubbed her leg and saw her chuckle before leaning in and claimed Lucy's lips. "MMM!"

When Lucy moaned into the kiss Kitami saw her chance and stuck her tongue into Lucy's mouth.

"Please...ah...stop, Juvia will do whatever you want, but please leave Juvia's friends alone." Juvia pleaded as she was being fingered by the ponytailed blonde.

"Oh anything huh, then how about you moan my name for everybody to hear." The blonde said.

"Ah..You never gave Juvia your name." Juvia moaned.

"Oh that's right, my name is Kaori Saeki." Saeki said while licking Juvia's neck and making her moan with wide eyes. "Now go right ahead and moan."

"Please Saeki, don't stop fingerings Juvia!" Juvia moaned.

"That's mistress Saeki to you." Saeki said nibbling her earlobe.

"D-Don't give in Juvia, fight it." spoke Erza who bit her lip while the woman in front of her smirked while squeezing her chest. "W-Whatever you all have planned, won't work!"

"Just let this happen, I guarantee you'll be begging for more." The blonde haired women in front of her said seductively.

"That's..oh..not true, there's...ah...no way I'd submit to you monsters." Erza said with anger and lust in her voice.

"You can deny it all you want, but your body tells a different story." The women said while lowering her head to come face to face with Erza's soaked panties. "By the way my names Jody." Jody said.

"Why are you telling me your name now?" Erza asked.

"Because by the time we're done with you four, you'll be calling me mistress." she smirked before ripping Erza's skirt off and started to slowly rub her finger against the wet spot, making Erza groan with gritted teeth.

"Oh, it looks like we're finally getting to the good part." Kitami said while groping Lucy from behind.

"Then can we finally take these girls virginities?" Jun and Maki asked in unison while playing with Mirajane.

All four of them went wide eyed and tried squirming against the suits, but all it did was urge the other women to rub their spots with their bodies feeling warm enough to where they were starting to sweat.

"What do you mean by take our virginities, your girls." Mirajane moaned.

That made all of them smirk and cackle.

"Ah yes, we haven't showed them yet have we?" Kitami asked.

"Show us what?" asked Erza who had a bad feeling when she saw each of them toss their robes aside and started rubbing at their own groins, making all of them blush. "W-What are you doing?!"

"You'll see in just a minute." Jody moaned. As they were rubbing their groins, their clits started to grow in size until they fully grew into large, veiny, throbbing cocks.

The four girls went wide eyed and were gaping while Kitami rubbed her own with a smirk.

"These are what we'll be using to stuff up those slutty cunts of yours."

"No please Juvia was saving her first time for Gray-sama." Juvia said in a worried voice.

"Oh trust me, once we're done with you, you'll forget all about your precious Gray." Saeki said rubbing her two cocks.

The girls struggled harder and felt the suits of armors let them go with them dropping on the floor, but their bodies and groins were burning up so much they couldn't get on their feet.

Kitami ripped off Lucy's top along with her bra allowing her massive tits to flop out. Kitami straddled Lucy's chest to sandwich her cock between the younger blonde's breasts. "My my, someone was lucky." she smirked while sliding her cock in between them.

"D-Don't do that." moaned Lucy who felt the heat coming from the dick and tried to ignore her groin getting more warm with her panties getting wet and turned her ahead away from the tip popping up from her chest.

"Be proud, I never got a chance to experience this very much before with such large breasts." Kitami fondled both of Lucy's breasts and squeezed them together enveloping her cock. "Ah, this feels really good, this is the best boobjob I've ever gotten." Kitami moaned in pleasure.

Juvia gulped when she saw Saeki move over and gaped at seeing the two cocks before moaning when the girl grabbed her nipples and started pinching them. "Ah...no." Juvia cried out as she struggled against Saeki's grip.

"What's the matter you were enjoying this a second ago." Saeki said sadistically. Juvia broke free of the blonde's grip and tried crawling away, but Saeki grabbed hold of Juvia's dress and pulled back, ripping Juvia's dress and exposing her dark blue bra with light blue polka dots. "My my, you have such a nice body, but you hide it under that long dress of yours." Saeki said kneading Juvia's breasts through her bra.

Juvia moaned while feeling Saeki lick the back of her neck and could feel her nipples get hard through the bra.

"Juvia, L-Lucy...ah...no." Erza moaned as Jody was now licking her pussy through her underwear.

"I'd worry about myself if I were you." Jody said while licking Erza.

Mirajane moaned while on her back and her arms restrained by Jun while Maki held her legs down and started tearing her clothes off.

"Oh, she's not wearing any underwear." Maki said eyeing her sopping wet pussy.

"No, please don't do this." Mirajane pleaded.

Jun let go of Mira's arms and started fondling her breasts while Jun started to finger her pussy.

Mirajane moaned with wide eyes while shaking.

"Who knew one of them was already a slut. Just hearing her moans is making me rock hard." chuckled Maki while moving her finger to rub against the inner walls.

While Jun and Maki were playing with Mira, Kitami was enjoying the feel of Lucy's breasts. "Ah, so good, are sure your a virgin, there's no way someone with a body like it's could resist a man." Kitami said with her thrusts becoming more frantic.

"No, please don't say things like that, it's embarrassing." Lucy moaned.

"So you are." she licked her lips while grabbing her head and made her face the cock before pushing it into her mouth while keeping it between her breasts while groaning. "Then I'll make sure you know how to use that pretty little mouth of yours just right."

Lucy tried to fight back against the sensation she was feeling, but it was a losing battle and she started to enjoy the taste of Kitami's cock. 'I'm getting molested by a women with a penis and yet I'm can't help but suck on her cock.'

While Kitami was enjoying the feel of Lucy's body, Jody enveloped Erza's pussy with her mouth, while she was doing this she reached up and grabbed one of Erza's E cup breasts and started to knead them, making Erza moan more.

"I-I-I won't give in!" moaned Erza gripping the floor while feeling Jody's tongue move up and down her slit while pinching her breasts at the same time, both of which made her body burn up more and more with her juices trickling into the woman's mouth.

"You act like a warrior, but deep down you're just a horny slut just like every other girl." Jody said removing her moth from Erza's cunt with a string of saliva and love juice attached. Jody flipped Erza onto her hands and knees to get a look at her back door. "Mm, I wonder what this tastes like?" Jody said while licking her lips and spreading Erza's ass cheeks.

Erza went wide eyed and let out a moan feeling the tongue move at her anus and gritted her teeth while feeling two of Jody's fingers rub against her pussy at the same time. "Ah, no not there. Anywhere but there!" Erza moaned as Jody's tongue went deeper and deeper into her anus and she started to scissor her fingers inside her honeypot.

While this was going on, Jun was now lining up her cock into Mirajane's mouth. "That look on your face is just too much I can't take it anymore!" Jun said shoving her length in Mira's mouth.

Mirajane went wide eyed at how much of Jun's cock went into her mouth. She moaned out around it and tried to sit up, but the weight had her pinned and just made Jun moan from the vibrations.

"Oh yes, your mouth is so warm and wet, now get to licking it."

Glaring at Jun, Mirajane had no choice but to comply in her situation. She bobbed her head back and forth while licking the head of Jun's cock, while she was sucking on her cock, Mirajane lifted up her arms and started to finger Jun's ass to try to make her cum faster.

"Ah...yes, oh yes. There's no way you're a virgin if you can suck dick like this!" Jun moaned out loud.

While Jun was busy with Mira's mouth Maki got an idea from Mira's actions and stuck her thumb in Mira's ass while keeping her index finger in her inner walls.

"Let's see if we can get you loosened up."

Maki's actions caused Mirajane to moan, Jun moaned even louder from the vibrations the moan caused. 'If I could use my magic I'd show how this feels on you two!'

During Mirajane's threesome, Juvia was on her knees in front of Saeki's two cocks. "Well what are you waiting for, suck it." Saeki said shoving her cocks into Juvia's face.

Juvia gulped and hesitantly stuck her tongue out and rubbed it against one of them while finding it tasted bitter. 'Juvia's so upset, Juvia thought she'd being doing this kind of thing with my beloved Gray.' Juvia thought while engulfing the cock on her left and stroking the one on her right.

"Yes, this it try using those big tits of yours." Saeki said leaning her head back with a blush on her face.

'Juvia would sooner do this to Natsu-san.'

"Come on get on with it." Saeki demanded.

With a spiteful look on her face, Juvia placed the two cocks between her breasts and pressed them together, barely containing the two cocks. "Like this?"

"Oh yeah." sighed Saeki with a grin before sliding them up and down and groaning from the soft sides while her dicks rubbed against each other at the same time. Saeki thought that Juvia's bra was getting in the way, she reached down and ripped it off of her breasts, letting the whole world see her pale, round breasts. "Oh yeah, this feels so much better...ah...keep going." Saeki panted.

Juvia reluctantly did so before noticing smoke rising up around them and went wide eyed when she saw several robed woman appear in the places. "W-Who are these people?" Juvia asked with fear in her voice.

"They're here for the same thing I am, to take all of your virginities." Saeki said with a sadistic smile.

As Juvia looked around she noticed that there were also more cloaked women surrounding her friends.

With Erza she moaned and jumped feeling Jody's tongue wiggle in her ass before it pulled out and said woman smirked.

"I think I'll take a book from Kitami." her hand glowed and waved it before a bucket of water appeared beside them with a large enema made of glass with a plastic end on the tip. Jody fills the enema with the bucket of water, and she inserts the tip inside Erza's ass making her struggle to hold in a moan. Jody then squeezes it, injecting the water into Erza's ass, making her stomach inflate a little.

Erza moaned with her arms losing strength and falling face forward with her breasts squishing against the floor and her ass sticking in the air. "S-Stop!" she moaned out feeling the cold water before the tip was pulled out and she sighed with relief, but Jody quickly put it back and began pouring more water into her. "Aaaah!" Erza moaned with an orgasmic look on her face.

While Jody was filling Erza's ass up with the cold water, the other cloaked women were rubbing their groins like the others did and their clitorises turned into veiny, throbbing cocks.

Lucy went wide eyed and gagged while feeling Kitami hold her head and thrust the dick back and forth her mouth deeper and faster.

"Come on, use that tongue of yours. I wanna make sure you get to have your first taste of my seed."

Lucy not having the strength to fight back, gave in to Kitami's demand and started to lick her manhood. To Lucy's surprise she actually enjoyed the taste of it and sat reed to bob her head faster and faster. 'Why does it taste good? Why does my body feel so good the more she does this?' As this went on Kitami's cock was starting to vibrate from the pleasure, signifying that she was close to climax. Lucy noticing this started to lick the slit of Kitami's dick and her cheeks had sunken to indicate how hard she was sucking.

"Oh god yes, I'm gonna cum right down your tight little throat." With a couple of strong final thrusts Kitami came into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy tried her best to swallow it all, but she ended up detaching her mouth from the cock, allowing the last of Kitami's cum to splatter across her face like a warm, sticky, spider web. Lucy was now lying on her back panting for air she was lacking from giving Kitami a blowjob.

Kitami smirked while seeing Lucy swallow a little. "How does it taste to a virgin?"

"I'd rather eat dirt than to drink anymore of your disgusting cum." Lucy said lying through her teeth, for in reality Lucy actually thought that Kitami's cum tasted delicious and was craving more.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to change that tone of yours."

As Kitami was teaching Lucy the pleasure of flesh, Jun was now getting more excited as she thrusted into Mira's mouth. While Jun was working on Mirajane's mouth, Maki was working on her other two hole.

"With how moist her pussy is I wouldn't be surprised if she was a secret slut. Probably showing off her body in some slutty magazine for all kinds of perverts to gawk at."

"N-No...mmm...that's...slurp...not true." Mirajane said with her voice muffled by the cock in her mouth.

"Come on, suck on it like you mean it."

Mirajane bobbed her head on her cock as fast she could, while also fingering her asshole faster. 'I've gotta make her cum already.' Mirajane pulled back till only the head was in her mouth and started a new and frantic pace.

"Ah, it's too much I'm gonna...c-cum!" Jun moaned even louder.

Hearing this Maki sped up her fingering in Mirajane's pussy and asshole. "Make sure to have her guzzle it all down."

Losing her composure Mirajane moaned loudly and that was all Jun needed to finish. Moaning out loud, Jun came inside Mira's mouth. Mirajane was trying to drink it all, but it was to for her and some of it spurted out of her mouth and onto her face.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Pulling out of her mouth, Mira was gasping for air just like Lucy was with cum leaking out of her mouth, Maki pulled her fingers out of Mira's holes.

"I think she's nice and loose enough to taste a real cock in these holes of hers."

As Maki and Jun looked down at Mirajane's tired body, Juvia's s tugging to contain the two cocks between her breasts.

"Juvia can't hold them at the same time."

"Well try harder then." Saeki said.

'Easy for her to say.'

Getting tired of Juvia's incompetent paizuri she pushed her down and ripped her lower half of her dress apart revealing her panties with the same pattern as her bra. "This time I'll show you how it's done." She grabbed the bluenette's panties and tore it off of her peach. She licked her lips at the sight of the glistening pale pussy. "Looks like someone's just aching for a real taste."

"D-D-Don't look at Juvia down there!" Juvia closed her legs and covered her womanhood with both of her hands with a blush on her face. Saeki grabbed Juvia's legs and pulled them apart forcefully.

"Mmm, the more I look at your cute flower the harder it is to resist to fuck you." Saeki panted with a grin spread across her lips. "I might end up cramming both of my cocks in at the same time."

"No please, Juvia will break if you use both." Juvia pleaded.

Saeki licked her lips and moved closer with one dick rubbing against the snatch and the other between Juvia's ass cheeks, making the girl gasp and moan. "That's the idea."

As Saeki was preparing for the ritual, for Jody she poured the last drop of water into Erza's ass, making it look like she was pregnant.

"Hm hm hm, that's a good look for you." Jodi said looking over at Saeki. "Oh it looks like we're getting started." Jody said positioning her and Erza into a cowgirl position, as her and Saeki were ready to get started, Kitami got behind Lucy and ripped her jeans and panties off to reveal her sobbing flower and grabbed hold of her thighs and lifted her lower half up to make a wheelbarrow position. Jun and Maki were also preparing for the ritual as Maki positioned Mira on her hands and knees with pussy over her cock and Jun lined her cock up with her back door.

"Hope you're ready." grinned Kitami rubbing the tip against Lucy's entrance.

Lucy tried to see Kitami's actions, but because of the angle she was in her boobs were in the way of her view. "Please don't, I was a saving my virginity for when I get married." Lucy pleaded with a blush on her face.

"Hm, too bad, you'll lose your virginity here to serve our cause." Kitami said with a smirk. She held onto Lucy and started to slowly push her cock against the hole.

"Ah...stop if you keep doing this then I'll go..." Lucy moaned not being able to complete her sentence.

"Oh...you're so tight, I can't believe you're not a virgin!" Kitami moaned as well shoving her dick into Lucy's pussy till she hit her wall. "Oh? Wait a minute, you ARE a virgin."

"Is she seriously mocking me at a time like this?" Lucy said with a look of comedic anger.

"Are you guys ready?" Kitami questioned.

Jun had the head of her penis pressed against Mirajane's puckered asshole, while Maki had the head of her penis already in her folds. "Ready." Jun and Maki said in unison.

Jody's dick was already hitting Erza's hymen eager for penetration. "Ready." She said with a sadistic look on her force.

Lastly Saeki held the back of Juvia's calfs and spread them apart, readying for her long awaited pleasure. "Ready." Saeki panted.

"Then let's all cut loose!"

Hearing the signal they all pushed through their assigned holes without delay, breaking their hymen and taking any other virginity they had.

"Ahhhhh!" The four busty girls moaned at the same time out of pain and a little bit of pleasure. Without a moment's hesitation the futanaris started to thrust, not caring if or when the girls got used to the foreign objects invading their holes.

"Oh! Y-You took Juvia's cherry!" cried out the girl who gripped the floor and groaned feeling the dicks push into her pussy AND ass at the same time.

"Ah...please, with a body like yours, you were asking to be fucked." Saeki moaned. Leaning forward, sky blue eyes met dark blue ones as Saeki thrusted into Juvia with her love juices seeping from pussy to the floor making a small puddle of arousal. "And your ass is even tighter and more snug, you probably wanted to take it up there before anything else."

"No, that's not..mm...true..ah." Juvia moaned uncontrollably as Saeki was enjoying herself.

Kitami was experiencing what a high class pussy felt like. "As expected of a virgin pussy. It feels amazing. My cock's twisting inside your virgin cunt and it feels amazing." Kitami moaned thrusting into Lucy without remorse.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Lucy who had to keep from falling down with her arms supporting herself and trying to keep from moaning loudly from the dick moving in and out of her pussy. 'I really have a cock in me!'

"That's right moan, moan like the slut you truly are!" Kitami demanded laughing.

'I don't want her to have her way, but this really feels good.' Lucy thought with a crimson blush on her face.

"Maybe this'll get you to cry out." Kitami said probing Lucy's ass with her finger.

"A-AHH!" she cried out feeling the finger push in and groaned while noting a robed woman walking over with a grin.

"Ah, seems you want a piece of her." grunted Kitami who kept pushing her dick in and out without stopping.

The woman pulled the hood down to show a brown haired girl with one side of her hair in a ponytail with orange beads and a lustful expression at seeing Lucy moaning. "You have no idea."

"Well Imari, help yourself." Kitami said lowering Lucy's lower half.

Rubbing her groin like the others did, Imari was growing a dark blush on her face as she was doing so. After a couple of seconds Imari's clit started to grow into a fully grown cock. She held her length and pressed it against Lucy's face. "Suck on it." Imari said with a serious voice.

"Y-Yes." Lucy said grabbing the cock and putting it in her mouth.

Imari hummed while Erza moaned over and over while on her back as her belly sloshed with Jody's dick sliding in and out of her pussy as the girl held her legs wide open.

"Ah, I can't take this, I think I'm going to explode!" Erza moaned in the mix of pain and pleasure.

"You don't have anything up your ass, so just hold it!" ordered Jody while grunting. "Your pussy was just eager to have something, I might try out your ass after I stir you up over and over."

Erza was gripping the ground with a pained look on her face along with a blush.

As for Mirajane she got used to the feeling of getting stimulated in both her holes quicker than the others. "Oh god! Oh god!"

"Aw man, she's so wet and we've barely started." Maki moaned from the tightness of Mirajane's cunt. "I know, if you hadn't broken her hymen I would've doubt she was a virgin." Maki said pumping Mira's ass with her length.

As their conversation was going on, Mira was contorting her inner muscles to add to Maki and Jun's pleasure. "Ah...tell the truth, are you've never had sex with someone, because there's no way a virgin can feel this good." Jun asked.

"I-I let the let the photographers from sorcerer's weekly fuck me, but just in the ass!" she moaned out.

"So you are a slut, then that means we can be as rough as we want with you." Jun said signaling some of the cloaked women to come closer.

They moved over and started rubbing their groins with moans while their clits began to slowly grow into their own cocks.

"Please, give me more." Mirajane moaned with a slutty fashion.

Three of the women moved closer to Mirajane and one of them grabbed her ponytail and shoved their cock in her mouth. "Ah...her mouth's so warm and moist!" The woman moaned.

The other two reached down to grab both of Mirajane's hands and make her stroke both of their cocks.

With Saeki she moaned with each thrust from the snug holes at once, but Juvia was gripping the floor and having difficulty NOT moaning.

'I can't let her know Juvia is enjoying this.'

Knowing Juvia was trying not to moan, Saeki leaned down and her lips claimed Juvia's.

Juvia gasped from the sudden action, giving Saeki the chance to move her tongue into the bluenette's mouth. "Juvia's gonna go crazy, so please...mm..stop." Juvia cried with a muffled moan cause of the kiss.

Saeki pulled back and grinned while pushing in and out faster. "Why should I? Your holes are squeezing on my cocks so hard it's like you want to milk me dry. I bet your precious Gray would have already blown his load at this point."

Saying that made Juvia imagine Gray in Saeki's position which made her blush a crimson red and moan now that she wasn't as disobedient.

Saeki chuckled while pinching the girl's nipples. "Imagine if he was fucking your slutty holes. Let me hear how you'd talk to him."

"Ah..p-please go faster I want more of your glorious cock!" Juvia cried out with a pleasures smile and a dark blush on her face.

"Good little slave." she grunted while tugging on the nipples. Saeki released her grip on the water mage's left nipple and took as much of her breast into her mouth as possible.

Juvia moaned as the younger blond was sucking as hard as she could on her breast while licking her areola. "Ahh...Juvia's breasts, please suck Juvia's breast more."

While this went on, Erza gritted her teeth since each thrust from Jody made the water in her swish around harder and harder while the dick was stretching her pussy open more and more. 'I can't succumb to such an evil person.' Erza thought looking at Jody's face and turning her head out of embarrassment.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little shy? Let me fix that." Jody wrapped her arms around Erza's back and pulled her up and Jody started to lie down on her back, till they were in a cowgirl position. She looked up at the redhead and stared at her with a grin.

Erza missing the feeling of her cock grinding against her inner walls, Erza started to bounce up and down on Jody's cock making the blonde's grin grow wider.

"See? You were born to service my cock." she smacked Erza's ass making the redhead hiss and grit her teeth while Jody slowly moved a finger up Erza's ass crack.

Erza shivered at the sensation of Jody's finger rub up against her asshole. "Please don't touch me there, I'm begging you." Erza said in embarrassment.

"Then why don't you try on pleasuring me more." Jodi said.

Erza nodded and leaned down to lick and suck on Jodi's nipples switching between her right and left now and again.

"Good girl." she smirked while moving her dick up faster and harder with Erza moaning and her giving the ass cheeks a pinch while more robbed women walked over with their dicks already out. "You guys want to fuck her to?" Jodi asked.

The robbed women only answered with a nod yes.

"Then feel free, but none of you can fuck her ass." Jody ordered.

So three of them surrounded Erza with three of them pointing their cocks at her while one of them stood by masturbating to the show. Erza grabbed the cocks on her left and right while she looked at the cock in front of her and sucked it. All three groaned while Jody kept giving Erza's ass a swat making the girl moan and grind harder against her cock.

'Ah...I'm being violated by four cocks, but I can't help but feel good.' Erza thought pleasuring the four women.

With Lucy she moaned around Imari's dick as said girl thrusted in and out of her mouth roughly.

Kitami finally removed her finger from Lucy's ass, she reached up and grabbed Lucy's jutting breasts.

Lucy moaned into Imari's cock as she was be groped during the double fuck.

"Oh fuck yes!" moaned Imari. "I'm gonna cum in her mouth!"

Kitami having the same feeling, her and Imari started to thrust into the girl more frantically. Ah, it's so good I can't wait till this is over so every girl here can fuck you sluts." Kitami panted reaching her end.

"I'm gonna make sure you drink up every single drop of sperm from our giant cocks you bitch."

"Here it comes slut, you're gonna take every last drop." Kitami stated pounding Lucy's pussy.

With a couple final hard thrusts Imari and Kitami came inside the busty blonde. Imari crammed every last inch of her cock inside Lucy's mouth allowing her cum to go down her throat, while Kitami did the same with Lucy's hips and cumming into womb making Lucy cum as well.

'OH GOD!'

After a couple of seconds they all finished cumming inside Lucy and pulled out their cocks from Lucy's holes letting her fall to the ground and watching their cum seeping out of her mouth and pussy.

She panted with a smile while seeing more robed woman move over.

With Mira, she was now being pounded into with more force than before.

'Mm, this feels way better than when I did it with the photographers.' Mirajane thought sucking and stroking the cocks in front of her.

"Come on slut, tighten up this pussy of yours."

Mirajane obeying tightened her inner muscles to make her holes tighter.

Jun and Maki grunted from the tightness and started to add more force to their thrusts from how tight the take over mage's holes were.

"I'm gonna blow!"

"Me too!"

Too much to handle Jun and Maki came inside Mira's holes and the three cloaked women grunted and came as well.

Mirajane took as much cum as she could from the five futanaris and for the one that weren't inside came on her face and breasts. She panted with a smile while feeling the sperm pool inside her. As she was panting on the floor even more cloaked women came along and stood over Mirajane, seeing this made her smile grow even more.

With Erza she was bouncing on Jody's cock with her stomach corresponding to her movements while jacking two cloaked women off as fast as she could.

"Come on, grind those hips faster."

"I-I can't, my stomachs to full for me to move faster." Erza moaned.

"Alright, then I guess I'll have to take the initiative." Jody said sitting up and forcing Erza on her back again, making the cloaked women move around. "And this time I'll take your black cherry next."

Erza blushed from hearing that and looked at Jody. "Y-Yes mistress Jodi whatever you say." Erza said no longer trying to contain her moans.

"Hahahahahahaha, looks like someone finally excited their place." Jody laughed while bringing the redhead's legs to her shoulders and thrusting faster and harder into her snatch. "I'll pour so much sperm into you that your belly will be nothing but a reminder of the children you'll be popping out. You'll be nothing but a breeding factory."

"Yes, yes, please come inside me as much as you want mistress!" Erza moaned squeezing the two cocks beside her harder..

Jody groaned before letting out a moan as she started cumming inside the redhead. Along with Jodi the two cloaked women came on Erza's face. Her womb filling up and getting covered with semen pushed her over the edge as she came with Jody causing her to release a rush of water that was pent up inside of her ass. It went spraying out onto the floor with Jody watching in sadistic glee.

Watching the last drop of water leave her ass Jody flipped Erza onto her hands and knees and pressed her cock against her puckered hole. "Time to see how well you can hold my cock in here!" Jody pressed the head of her cock against Erza's ass and forced her cock into her rosebud, taking her black cherry.

"AHHHH!"

"You guys can do whatever you want now." Jody told the cloaked women as they moved closer and started to ravage Erza with their dicks. "But I'm going to take my time enjoying her snug little ass."

Giving a nod, one of the cloaked women lifted Erza's upper half and inserted their cock into her pussy while two others got beside her and forced her to stroke their cocks while two more were watching and masterbating.

"Her pussy' so tight!"

"I'm getting excited from just watching." One of the cloaked woman said.

"Me too." Said the other cloaked woman.

Over with Saeki she was moaning as Juvia moaned her head off. "Take my cocks like a whore you little bitch!"

While Juvia was being fucked from behind she was pleasuring three other cocks with her mouth and hands as Saeki was playing with her clit.

"Come on bitch, lick all over."

Juvia obeying, licking the head of the penis that was in her mouth. 'Juvia has never experienced something so good, this is way better than masturbating.' Juvia lustfully thought.

"Fuck! Your ass and pussy are just begging for my seed!" Saeki leaned forward and took hold of Juvia's pale bouncing orbs. "I'll bet it feels better than your precious Gray's dick would ever, doesn't it?"

Juvia only hummed to Saeki's question. "Y-Yes mistress!"

"Come on, cry out more. I wanna finish inside both you hole!" Saeki moaned with her chest resting on Juvia's back and thrusting into her harder.

Juvia cried out with her eyes rolling in her head while feeling the dicks starting to twitch. As did the three other cocks she was pleasuring.

"I'm gonna cum!" Giving their last jerks, all four women came inside and outside of the water mage.

Juvia moaned feeling the sperm shoot into her holes while getting coated from the other cocks.

After a couple of seconds had passed, Saeki let go of Juvia's breasts and pulled out of her holes letting her fall to the ground, which her grip on the other futanari cocks loosened and she fell in a puddle of semen.

Jody grunted while squeezing Erza's breasts and burying her dick deeper into her ass. While the other futanaris were enjoying Erza's abused holes. "I'm gonna fill you with so much sperm you'll get pregnant for sure."

"I'm coming!" They all said in unison. All of them cried out as the sperm started gushing out.

Removing their cocks from Erza she fell to the floor with her support gone and was panting for air as cum was gushing out of her holes.

And this went on with numerous robed women ravaging each of the mages like sex toys. Not a single part of the women went to waste as they were being violated.

Each mage panting with glazed expressions and lopsided smiles. Ever since that day the four mage's were used for stress relievers when the futanaris couldn't find any good fucks. Each of them saying they were just going off on a training course meant to help build up their stamina.


	88. Chapter 88

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 88

What if Weiss became a dinosaur Faunus?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a boring day of classes as team RWBY went to their next class. And Yang was trying to lighten the mood with a slight pun, and...that didn't work so well.

"And so I said the movie was called the Pun-isher."

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned.

"That was so bad, I think I was physically hurt." Weiss said annoyed.

"Not as physically as your frosty personality."

"I think I'd take any joke but puns." sighed Blake.

Yang rolled her eyes as they entered Oobleck's class room, only to see a strange machine that looked like it was powered by fire and gravity Dust and was similar in structure as a old fashioned turret with a drill in the side. But the odd thing was what was on the desk, a long reptile skull about 270mm with large eye sockets and sharp tiny teeth. It was also a little cracked on one side as pyrite was shown in the cut.

"Greetings class, sit down and we can begin our experiment."

They nodded while sitting next to the machine.

"Um professor?" Ruby said confused. "What is that skull for?"

"That miss Rose is the skull of Coelophysis, an ancient dinosaur from the Triassic period, many millions of years in the past, about 203-196 million years ago." He said picking it up. "It is older than the human race in general."

"But wouldn't it be too old and break apart?" asked Blake.

"Oh no, it's solid stone now." He said with a chuckle. "And believe it or not, this little guy was the first in a long line of theropod dinosaurs, and its name is derived from a dead language known as latin or greek for hollow form."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Ruby.

"We are going to," he placed it on the table before zipping to the machine. "Try extracting the DNA of this dinosaur. The Atlas and Vale Society of Science commissioned this so we can recreate extinct species and possibly give humans allies in the fight against the Grimm."

Yang dreamed of riding a T-Rex into battle.

"But be warned, this is the first time it's being done, there's no telling if it'll work or not."

They gulped as the machine turned on before the drill moved towards the skull and started drilling a small needle into the ancient bone, as a image of a three meter tall dinosaur walking on two legs appeared on a screen in the front of the machine.

"This is so exciting!" Ruby whispered to Weiss. "We're going to be seeing a dinosaur!"

"If it works, which I highly doubt it will."

"Maybe we would call it RWBY Rex?" She said with stars in her eyes.

"That's oddly specific." Blake sweatdropped.

"Oh come on, imagine us all riding it into battle."

"And me looking cool." Yang grinned pointing to herself. "And maybe Weiss could do a war cry."

"That's something I'd pay to see." Blake chuckled.

"That's jumping ahead, to like I said, IF this works."

The machine rumbled a little while the Dust started to glow brightly.

Beep beep beep.

"Professor?"

"It's fine, just a little bug with the Dust crystals." He said as smoke started to emanate from the machine. "That however, may be something else."

Beep beep beep!

The machine smoked a little before the screen turned bright red.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The machine then started to look bright red as bolts popped out.

"Professor Oobleck? Should we run now?"

KABOOOOOOM!

The machine exploded into pieces as the needle shot out and hit Weiss in the arm.

"OW!" She cried out as the needle started to inject something into her very being. She pulled it out while the machine landed on the skull and smashed it.

"Ah! Not the skull!" cried out Oobleck. "It was a rare one of a kind!"

"Weiss! Are you ok?!" Ruby yelled while looking her teammate over.

"Yeah, but that needle put something in me." She said while feeling faint.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office!" Blake yelled while picking her up.

"Really...I'm...fine…" she said while feeling very tired.

(Much later)

Weiss groaned in her bed while gripping the sheets. "Oh...oh...oh Dust…." She groaned while her legs, butt and hands felt like they were on fire. 'What did that needle have in it? My body is burning up.'

As she tried to shave off the pain, she felt her legs getting longer with her toes shifting and getting shaper as she also felt something pointing from her butt. Her hands grew sharper as her teeth grew a little pointed.

And all the while Ruby, Yang and Blake were worried as they were waiting outside the room.

"Just what's wrong with Weiss? Wait, did she get blood poisoning?!" Ruby said in horror.

"We don't know Ruby, we just need to wait and see." spoke Yang.

"But, what if she's dying in there?!"

"Ruby." Blake said sternly. "Calm down. She's not going to die."

"Ugh….so...hot…." groaned Weiss from inside the room. "I'm….dying…."

That got Ruby into a frenzy as Yang held her back. "I'll save you Weiss!"

"No Ruby! You gotta stay here!"

"But she's dying!"

"She's just tired!"

Blake sweatdropped at that before the groaning stopped suddenly. 'Huh? That's odd.'

Ruby ran in and jumped onto Weiss. "WEISS! I'LL SAVE YOU WITH KISSES!"

SLAP!

"OW!" She yelled as something long slapped her on the face.

Weiss went under the sheets while looking very shocked at something only she saw. Which was hard as a light brown thing with white spots all over it was laying on the side of the bed. "W-W-What?!"

"Ruby!" Yang frowned while running into the room. "You are NOT going to kiss anyone!"

"B-But she's dying!" She said while rubbing her reddened cheek.

"Well she didn't like it if she slapped you like that."

"I-I didn't slap her!" Weiss said with a stutter as Blake walked in and notice that the lower half of her comrade was a little….wider for some reason.

"Um….are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" She snapped while the object moved a little bit which hit Yang on the leg.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Yang growled.

Weiss gulped before Ruby saw her face, which had white like scales near her eyes and under her chin.

"Yang! Weiss has poison ivy! No wait! She got a flesh eating disease!"

"Uh...I think it's something else." spoke Blake looking at the tail. "WAY different."

"I-It's fine!" Weiss said as Yang took off the covers, revealing that her legs were now like a reptile's, but with bigger hips and three toes that were straight and formed a foot, a long tail poked out of her dress and nearly covered the bed, and her hands were sharper and almost scaly. Her neck and arms were covered in the same white scales as her tail had a blueish tip to it. "J-Just don't look!"

"..."

"..."

"...oh my god!" Ruby cried out in shock. "Y-You're..."

Weiss gulped.

"SO COOL!"

"...what?"

"You're a real dinosaur thing! That's so cool and amazing!" Ruby yelled with stars in her eyes before rubbing her leg. "And it's so scaly!"

"D-Don't just rub it whenever you like!"

Ruby continued to do this as Blake and Yang were completely shocked.

"Weiss…."

"Yes Blake?" She said while said faunus took her hand.

"You're a Coelophysis faunus Weiss." She said almost like a certain giant while looking very happy.

"A what?"

"A Faunus."

"I...wait what?!"

"You're a dinosaur Faunus." She said as Yang jaw dropped a little. "A Coelophysis to be exact."

"Again, what?!"

"You're a Faunus." Yang said while shaking her head. "And you look...oh god!"

"Weiss, you look so big in the hips." Ruby said looking at the hips. "How fast can they go Blake?"

"Text books say it's faster than a human, but not as fast as a cheetah. Like about 20-30 miles or so? I haven't gotten into paleontology in awhile."

"Oh my god! Now we're fast partners Weiss!"

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." she muttered to herself with wide eyes. "I-I can't be a Faunus!"

"But you are one now." Blake sighed.

Weiss gulped while her tail moved from side to side.

"Maybe I should call and tell your sister." suggested Yang.

"NO!" She yelled. "If you tell her, then she'll tell my father and brother and I might get…." she shivered at the thought of that scenario. "It won't be pretty!"

"But you're so cool, they wouldn't get mad." Ruby pouted.

"My father would be, Winter would be shocked, and my brother would get a hoot out of what my father would do."

Blake sympathized with the now dinosaur Faunus while Yang looked at her carefully.

"You know, I think this might be a blessing. I mean you have dinosaur abilities right?"

"I don't know, all I know is this feels weird. I can't even control this stupid tail!"

"Well I recall that Coelophysis are fast. That and dinosaurs are more resistant to pain, can heal faster and in your case, well maybe your Semblance and fighting style might still work?" Blake suggested.

"Oh yes, these can hold my sword just fine." she remarked holding up her claws with a deadpanned expression.

"Well….maybe you can knock down people with your tail?" Yang said while pointing at it.

"Like me." Ruby frowned. "Really?"

"You just ran up to me out of nowhere!"

"I thought you were dying!" She pouted as Weiss' tail moved and hit Blake in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, like I said I can't control this stupid thing!" She growled while emitting a high shrill tone from her throat.

The girls covered their ears while Weiss covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"I-I-I-"

"What was that?"

She blushed while feeling very sad about her condition. 'Great, what else could go wrong?'

That was when JNPR walked by and Nora saw the tail.

"Hey guys! We have a python in the school!"

'Fuck!'

(Three days later)

Weiss tried to sleep in her bed, but with her added hip size it was tricky. Especially with her tail hitting the walls.

As this was happening, we find Ruby looking from her spot above the girl and watched her sleep.

'So cute, even looking like a dinosaur.' She thought with a smile. She carefully moved down near Weiss ear and started whispering. "You are gonna let Ruby ride you tomorrow."

"Mmm...I'm...ugh…."

"You will let Ruby ride you."

"I...will….ride….zzzzz."

"No, you'll let Ruby ride you, not the other way around."

"I'll...let….Ruby...ride….zzzz."

"You."

"I...let….Ruby...on...zzzz...me…." she snored while her leg twitched a little. "I'll let...zzzz."

"And you will let Blake rub your tail."

"Zzzz….Blake rub….tail…."

"And Yang as your personal dinosaur maid."

"Zzzz….Yang….me….maid….zzzz." She snored while her tail wiggled on the ground.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered with thunder flashing and lighting her face up briefly before she went back up in her bed.

(Next morning)

"Morning." Spoke Weiss while wearing the top half of a maids outfit while letting Ruby ride her. "Morning Blake, Ruby, mistress Yang, pleasant night wasn't it?"

All three went wide eyed, well minus Ruby who was smiling.

"Blake, will you massage my tail while I get mistress Yang's clothes?" She said while yawning a little and moved her tail. "Just mind the scales, some of them are sensitive."

"He he." Ruby giggled.

"Ruby." Blake sighed. "Why did you do it again?"

She looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about Blake."

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"What? It's natural to wanna change clothes and help your teammates out."

"And calling Yang a mistress?"

"Um….motivation?"

They facepalmed at that as Weiss gave Yang her underwear.

"Here you go mistress."

(Four hours later)

We find Weiss, now out of her maids outfit, trying to walk to her next class, which was hard as her tail kept getting in the way. Not to mention it made her have to try and keep her balance since it was off.

And that wasn't taking into account the various sneers and hushed voices from the students.

"Is that Weiss Schnee?"

"It can't be, she's not a faunus."

"Just look at her, she's ugly."

"Schnee? More like scalnee."

"Why can't she just leave us alone and go back to the fossil record?"

"She's a lizard!"

"An ugly T-Rex ripoff!"

Each word from the students made her feel depressed and angry at the same time. 'It's not my fault, I didn't ask to get a damn needle in me!' As she walked on, she noticed the Faunus students giving her nods and sympathetic smiles. 'Well at least not all of them are like that.'

And cue Velvet walking by and looking at the tail.

"So….are you still learning to balance your tail or still discombobulated?"

"Pretty much both. It's like trying to drag a rock around, but this one keeps going from side to side."

"Almost like my ears. They were kind of big when I was young and I kept stepping on them." She chuckled. "But you'll learn how to fix that with time."

"Any tips?"

"Just one, try focusing on your hips. The tail will keep hitting things unless you focus away from it. It's a part of your body, the instinctual part to be exact and if you focus too hard on it you might have some problems."

"Trust me, that's putting it mildly." She said while Velvet looked at her legs.

"But to be honest, I'm kind of amazed you're half dinosaur now. Are you warm or cold blooded now?"

"No idea." She deadpanned while hearing more whispers.

"I thought she hated Fauni, now she's one of them? Talk about hypocritical."

"Agreed."

"She's a disgrace to her family."

"She should go back to the museum, that's her real home not here!"

She growled and let out a shrill cry that made everyone cover their ears while she stomped off.

Velvet sighed while following behind her. "Weiss, just hold up. You can't just act like that without reason."

"Reason? I got plenty! I mean...all those looks, words, how is it that any Faunus can handle it? Don't you just wanna lash out and put them in their place and get them to shut up?"

She looked to the side. "Yes, but if that happened I'll be no better than them. Plus….I did attack someone and I nearly…." she clenched her hands. "Killed him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but my mother tried to encourage me to stand up. However I didn't take it like a normal person and….look. Take it from me, you can't just lash out at people just because you're upset. It's just makes you a bigger target."

Weiss looked down and sighed. "Alright, but still, I was myself just days before, and now that I'm this they're acting like I'm some kind of disease."

"It's just how people see us." Velvet smiled sadly. "To them, we are like the animal traits we have, savage and unintelligent." She placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "But we can be better then them, not in a physical way but in a passive way. That was what the old White Fang creed used to do."

'Yeah, I can really feel safe with this new one around.' she thought sarcastically.

"But if it feels any better, I could help you feel positive with your new body? It's the least I can do for a friend of Ruby."

"Thanks, I'd like that." She said before seeing Cardin walk by and saw them.

"Oh look it's the fossil and bunny girls." He smirked. "How nice."

"Cardin, don't even try it." glared Weiss.

He didn't listen as he grabbed the tail and pulled it. "Oh spare me the lecture Faunus."

SLAP!

He went flying back while Weiss let out a growl. "Why you!"

Velvet gave him a dark glare while pulling Weiss away by the arm.

"That little!" Weiss growled while making a shrill growl from her throat.

"Easy Weiss, if you go nuts then everyone is just gonna give you a harder time." She said. "Plus think about your friends, they might get upset if you kill him."

She growled again while her tail wiggled a little.

"Let's just get to class, and if this makes you feel better it's Glynda's class."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Oh and by the way, if anyone says otherwise. You're beautiful the way you are." Velvet smiled.

Cue Weiss blushing at that comment.

(One month later)

Weiss was reading a book while her tail calmly rested beside her.

Ping ping.

She looked at her Scroll and saw a text reading _Will be visiting earlier than expected. Please don't forget to look your best. Winter._

She dropped the Scroll and went stone cold pale. "Oh...FUCK!" She then made a very high shrill sound that caused her team to nearly get seizures.

"WEISS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yang screamed in pain.

"WE HEARD YOU!" called out Ruby.

"I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Blake yelled in pain before Ruby jumped down and covered Weiss' mouth.

"MMMMM!"

"JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A COELOPHYSIS!"

Instantly they all shut up.

"Now I'm going to let go of your mouth. You are going to not bite my hand or scream, you got it?"

Weiss nodded.

"Alright then." She said while letting go. "Now what was the trill for?"

"..."

"Weiss?"

"...my sisters coming."

"Oh….OH!"

"That might be a problem." Yang muttered.

Ping ping.

Blake looked at the Scroll and saw a text reading _Meet me at the gates at exactly 3:00 pm._ "And it got much harder."

Weiss' tail swished around in a whiplash motion hearing that. "Oh Dust! She's gonna see me like this and then it'll spread to father and my brother, and then-"

"CALM DOWN!" Snapped Ruby.

She stopped and looked very much like a statue.

"Look, she's not going to act like that. But if it makes you feel better we'll hide you or something. Right girls?"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"And we are going to make you a super dino ninja!" she grinned.

"No." they all said at once.

"Aw!"

(At the appointed time)

Winter got off the airship while looking like a very dignified commander. And she was looking for her younger sister. She didn't see her on the spot which made her frown and look around. "I told her I'd be here at three, where is she?"

Cue a student with orange hair walking by.

"Excuse me."

"Huh? Weiss? You're not a lizard anymore?" Spoke Nora looking at the girl. "And wow, your bigger on the knockers now."

She frowned. "I'm not my sister, I'm Winter, and I'd advise watching your...crude language."

"OH!" She said with a nod. "So wait, are you the one that Weiss says is so cool and amazing?"

"Yes."

"Well that's all nice and all, but are you large in the trunk?" She smirked as Ren pulled on her ear. "Ow!"

"Let's go Nora."

She pouted as Ren dragged her away as Winter had enough and went into the school to find her sister.

But what she didn't know was that Weiss was hiding in a classroom near the entrance while wearing some of Ruby's cloaks around her hips.

"Ruby, this won't work."

"Have some faith in me Weiss, plus you look good in red." She said with a thumbs up.

She frowned at that before seeing her sister coming by. "Oh shit she's here!"

"Stay down and act natural!"

Weiss growled before Ruby hid under a table as the commander walked in.

"Weiss? What are you wearing?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? This? Just...um...a new style." She said while looking very nervous. "Red is the new white you know?"

"I don't know." She deadpanned. "I don't focus on any fashion trends, only white."

"But wouldn't that be a good thing? A little color doesn't hurt once in awhile."

"Well why red? It seems...too bright for you."

"Um…."

"Wait, don't tell me." She said as Weiss started to sweat. "You are infatuated with someone, that explains the odd choice in attire."

"W-What?!"

"I've heard of this, when someone wants to get another's attention and they wear similar clothes to get noticed. Well if so I wish you had told me sooner so I could have come by and lended some tips."

"I-I'm not in love with anyone!" She snapped while a high shrill was heard.

Winter held her ears while Weiss covered her mouth quickly. "What in the...what was that?"

"Um….nothing?"

"Weiss, that was extremely loud, you obviously heard it."

"...maybe it's a….rat?" 'Shit shit shit shit!'

"Weiss." she frowned.

She gulped before doing the only thing she could do.

Hide under a table.

"Weiss! Look me in the eye and talk." She yelled.

"No!"

She narrowed her eyes and moved over before grabbing part of the hood and pulled on it.

"Hey! Let go!" 'Oh fucking DUST!'

"Get out here and act like an adult!"

"No!"

"Weiss!"

"You can't make me big butt!" 'Oh….crap!'

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

She shivered in fear. "B-B-Big….b….b….utt…."

Winter saw red hearing her hated childhood name. She pulled her sword out and quickly slashed the red clothes to pieces.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as her Coelophysis features were revealed. "W-WINTER!"

"What in the world?!"

She gulped as Ruby jumped on Winter's back and started pulling on her hair.

"HURRY! I'LL DISTRACT HER!"

"OW!"

"Ruby what are you doing?!"

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!" She yelled. "AND THIS ONE'S FOR SAYING RED WAS OUT OF FASHION!"

"Get off me!"

"NO!"

"Ruby get off her right now!"

"But-" she was cut off as Winter tossed her off and took in Weiss' features.

"..."

"Winter, I know this looks bad but….I have a explanation for all of this."

"Talk, now."

(One explanation later)

"And that's why….I have fat hips." Weiss blushed as her tail moved a little.

"Well have you tried getting a cure?"

"...no. Apparently the DNA from that fossil fused with me." She said looking to the side. "Meaning it's...permanent."

"Well maybe some scientists from Atlas can get it done."

"But I'm fine with my new body." She frowned. "Yes it's cumbersome but it feels...normal for me."

"Well when did this happen? For how long?"

"...a month and a half." She said while growling a high trill.

Winter sighed hearing that piece of news. "Then I need to tell father about this."

"NO!" She yelled. "You can't! Please, he'll disown me!"

"But Weiss he's going to find out eventually."

"I know, but please keep it a secret until graduation? I…" she gulped. "Want to show that a Schnee can be honest even as a Faunus."

"Yes!" Ruby called out while holding Weiss' hand. "Let her stay, she's the best teammate ever and if you tell and cause her to get expelled I'll force feed you cookies! This I swear!"

Winter narrowed her eyes while fingering the handle to her sword. "Is that a threat?"

"No! No no no, she didn't mean that, she just gets excited." spoke Weiss covering Ruby's mouth.

"Mmm!" She yelled in annoyance that made her look cute.

"Good." She said with a frown.

Ruby glared at Winter before looking at Weiss and moved her hand away from her mouth. "But Weiss, I just wanted to keep my partner safe, that's what uncle Qrow always tells me….after finishing a beer."

"Figures." muttered Winter rolling her eyes before walking off. "I'll excuse you not showing up on time this time, but I'll expect you to be punctual next time."

"Yes Winter."

"And Weiss." She said while walking out the door. "Keep your infatuation for the girl from your studies, I do not want eggs appearing in the Schnee household yet." 'Or anything with that….fool. Yes, fools the right word for him.'

"WINTER!"

"Ok!" Ruby called out. "And if she does lay eggs, I'll help eat them!"

That caused them to go wide eyed as Weiss shrilled very loudly.

"AHH! What! What'd I say!?"

'You fool!' She thought as the screen went black, but not before the camera zooms in on the table, which now had a small oval egg under it.


	89. Chapter 89

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 89

This might seem like I'm pandering to all the hate feminism has nowadays, but I wanna get this out there for all the feminists who like to whine and cry about this stupid shit. This chapter makes fun of them, and not the actual equality first and second wave feminisms fought for. So for any millenium feminists out there who read this and got a problem? Either ignore it and move on or bitch and whine, cause guess what? Other people do this by making comics or videos, I deal with it with my pal by writing it in a fic.

What if feminism drove humanity to a crazy point?

xxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a small town in Texas where a man was busy suntanning out on his lawn with just a pair of trunks on. He was buff yes, but also very tall and looked almost in his twenties as his red hair flowed in the Texas breeze.

And right now he was bored of getting a tan.

"Hmm, is this enough? Or not enough?" he muttered looking down at himself while a random woman was walking by and let out a loud gasp of horror. "Oh, hi, see something you like?"

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON YOU CREEP!" She yelled pointing at him.

"Woah there." he stood up. "I'm just suntanning, I'm off from work and thought I'd get some sun. Besides I've got trunks on, so it's not like I'm some kind of nudist."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She yelled. "Just get some clothes on and get back to the kitchen!"

"What's your problem lady? I'm on my own property and just trying to relax, I think maybe you should get back to your own house and take a chill pill."

"I'm going to sue you for this pervert!" She yelled while looking like a mad ape on crack. She pulled her phone out and started hitting 911 while the man was confused.

'Is this chick on something?'

After awhile she hung up and glared at the man. "You're getting off lucky! But next time I'm going to sue you back to the Stone Age you Neanderthal!"

"Ok lady you are clearly off your pills, so why don't you buzz off?" he suggested taking his chair and heading inside. 'Nutball.'

That however wasn't the last he was going to hear about these 'nutballs'. Not by a long shot.

(Two days later)

The man yawned while getting the newspaper, shirtless. "Man, glad there's a breeze this week."

That was when he saw the same woman from before walking by, with a very angry crowd of women, who looked very….um….strange. And by strange he meant with weird clothes, mostly black, crazy hair colors, signs, and numerous of them looking like they needed to go on a diet.

"There he is! The perverted monkey!"

"Get him!"

'What?' he blinked. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Shut up ape! You're not fit to talk to us women!" One woman yelled while looking very obese and looked like she never left the house until today.

"Hey, I'm just asking what's going on here? Who the hell are you women?"

"We are the Feminists of the New World!"

"...the FNW?"

"Yes, and we're tired of you men trying to oppress us women for too long!" called the first woman.

He frowned and held his envelopes under his arm. "Ok, and how exactly am I 'oppressing' you?"

"You control the women of the world with tv, porn, beastiality and incest!"

"...HUH?!"

"And you're showing off your body right now! Put some clothes on!"

"Me? Uh, last time I checked , I was free to wear no shirt since this is MY house! Some of you are showing off your belly buttons and….d-do you not have a shirt on?!" he cried out seeing some with just paint over their breasts.

"Shut up! We are more women than you!" Yelled a woman with no teeth. "You men are pigs! Ugly pigs!"

"Me? News flash lady, I don't know if you're aware of this, but they have things to help with weight. It's called salads, which some of you could use!" he spoke before several ran over and started hitting him with sings. "Ow! H-Hey! Ow! Get away you psycho bitches!"

"FOR THE WOMEN THAT GOT RAPED BY MEN!" They chanted in hateful relevance.

Over in California a man was walking his dog while whistling to himself. Only to have his dog kicked by a woman with a glass eye.

"You don't deserve to have anything you cockbrain beast!"

"Roger!" he called running to his dog which whimpered while he glared at the woman. "What the hell's your problem you bitch?!"

She growled like a wolf before biting his leg hard.

"OW!" he cried before kicking at her with his other foot. "Get off me!"

She held on while a few other women were walking by and gasped before running over.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"Yes, this lady started att-"

"We didn't mean you! You're hurting this poor lady!"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you fucking blind?! She's biting my leg and kicked my dog!"

"Lies! You're just trying to mind wipe us!"

"No I'm n-"

PUNCH!

"GAH!" he cried out while his dog barked while he held his nose. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Die pig!" They yelled before beating him senseless as one girl grabbed the dog and threw it into the road.

And even in New York it was even more crazy.

"Burn the men!" Yelled several women with dominatrix outfits as some men were tied on some wooden poles and set ablaze. "Send them to hell!"

"Help!" cried one man while they struggled.

The women cheered and held a stick with fire on it before several police cruisers arrived on the scene with police officers getting out with guns drawn.

"Freeze!"

"Oh thank god! Help us!" One man yelled with joy.

"I'm gonna have to ask you ladies to put the torches down."

"No! We are doing the world a duty by cleansing it of these vile men!"

"Well what did they do?" asked a female officer lowering her gun.

"Said hi to her." she pointed to the women beside her.

"Burn them!" called the female officer. "Saying hi to a woman is as worst as rape!"

"You're insane!" The men yelled. "You're all insane!"

"Officer Catherine what are you doing?" asked the captain in shock. "These women are trying to perform a public burning for god sake!"

"That's fine for these assholes!"

Bang!

The female was shot by a female with a machine gun.

"The goddess is appeased with blood!" She yelled with an insane grin.

"Fire!" ordered the captain as they started opening fire at the women.

"Ah!" one cried out while holding her shoulder and coughed up blood a little. "You….are...oppressing us…."

"You started all this!"

"You...will all burn!"

The officers kept up shooting while hurting some, but others were killed and we see the camera zoom on over to a nearby news station.

"Women going insane. All across the world women are going insane with an infection scientists say came from an unknown mental condition." he read off the cue card. "They say it started out of nowhere during the past few years and has showed women acting odd. Such as extreme anger over nothing, small things, like men wearing no shirts, holding hands with their wives and girlfriends, or even what they perceive as 'mansplaining' apparently their form of when a man explains info."

"No duh." muttered his female co-host.

"We're unsure of how far this goes, but it seems to be affecting women greatly since no sign of an airborne virus has been expect. We-wait, just a moment, I'm getting word of a live feed of a women's group currently attacking a group of middle schoolers at the moment."

"I hope it's boys." The co-host muttered while looking very pissed while the camera started showing the event on live tv.

It showed women crowding around the entrance and hitting boys with signs while trying to encourage any girls nearby into doing the same.

"This is a strange event in the history of mankind. Just what happened to make women go bonkers?"

"I don't know Tom, maybe it's cause all you misogynistic men are oppressing every girl." frowned his co-host. "Or maybe it's because of the pay gap."

"Uh, Susan? You do realize that's an urban myth right?"

"I don't really care." She said before pulling out a pistol. "And I personally want all your crap!"

He went wide eyed and moved to get his wallet before she shot him and let out a cheer.

"Down with men! All they do is oppress us! We don't need them!" she cried before shooting the cameraman and camera.

However, as this madness went on we see a small portal of red and black being open over Chicago. A red and black cloaked pair of figures floated out as the portals closed.

"What a mess." The red cloaked figure sighed. "Just a rotten mess."

"Which one?"

"The women going nuts because the brains got attacked by a sound wave from a feminist book. Really, just what kind of fool uses mind control to make people stupid?" He looked at the sky. "And now I have souls to collect, too many to count."

"Well I've awaited this day for years." the black cloaked figure pulled out a thick book and grunted from trying to carry it. "We gotta find where most of the leaders are...and get this to them."

"And then we can get this world back in order, with some assistance." He smirked. "Where's the first leader or leaders located Yui?"

"Let's try America."

"We are in Chicago." He deadpanned before walking off. "And I know this city, well a little, so follow me."

"Just get us to a town hall or someplace." he groaned while following.

(A little while later)

The red cloaked figure looked at the courthouse while killing several madwoman with a chain sword. "What fools."

"You said it." spoke Yui before judo throwing a women into the wall and breaking some of her bones before they walked up and entered the courthouse which was pack filled with men in the main hall.

"Mayor you gotta do something!"

"The women have gone mad!"

"R-Relax everyone, calm down."

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? My wife started screaming out rape at me after we had our tenth anniversary and did this to me!" spoke one man holding up a bandaged hand. "She said I had been raping her ever since, even when she consented to it!"

"My daughter called me a pig for giving her a kiss on the forehead!" Yelled a man with a bandaged face. "And ripped my eyes out!"

"That's nothing." spoke one man without a leg. "My two daughters said I was being a sexist and racist pig just because I wouldn't give them money for tampons and chopped my leg off!"

"Well I heard they were going to grow their armpit hair out as a way to strike back at the patriarchal society, what the hell does that even mean?" asked one man in the crowd.

"And one wanted to get fat so she can eat us!"

The crowd yelled in protest as the two cloaked figures nodded at each other.

"Excuse me." Spoke the red cloaked figure. "Excuse me guys."

All of them kept on arguing without even turning to them.

'Not again.' "EXCUSE ME!" He roared like a T-Rex.

They jumped and turned while Yui dropped the book which made an indent in the floor.

"Ok, now that I got your attention. Do you need help? We may not be Pied Pipers but we are miracle workers." He said while walking to the pedestal. "Or are you too scared of women to speak like civilized humans?"

"Hey pal, we're in the middle of some serious shit, so don't come in and act like you're running things here." spoke one with several agreeing.

He sighed before opening a portal as a giant scissor of red appeared. "Don't make me go Kill La Kill on your asses."

"Omni, cool your butt because the longer we don't do something the longer those bitches are gonna tear this planet apart."

He sighed and put them away. "Yes and then the omniverse. Not a great plan if a goddess got infected." He looked at the mayor. "Look, we can stop this madness if you just listen to us."

"But what can you do that we can't?"

"How about giving you allies and weapons against the madwomen of the FNW?"

Yui sighed. "Or here's an idea, we try to talk to them."

"That too, but if you don't let us help then you're going extinct along with every creature on earth. Do you want that?"

"Well what do you think we should do."

"Follow, this book." spoke Yui picking it up and walked through the crowd before taking the stand as the mayor stepped aside and he put it down. "Ok, first off, we need to try and talk to them. So I say we send out a message and see which women representative will come and try to defuse all this. If we jump into violence we might as well just grab a stick and stone and do what our ancestors did and kill each other with rocks."

"But who's going to do something that crazy?!"

"You." Omni said pointing to a man that looked fine. "You shall give them the message."

"But have you seen them? They want blood man!"

"Relax, we just have them come here and make it clear this is for peace." spoke Yui.

"And as for protection." Omni said before making the man glow. "Now you're like Achilles, just less godly."

"Now remember, be civilized and calm." spoke Yui before glowing and floated up through the ceiling and roofs before taking a deep breath. "WOMEN OF CHICAGO! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS THEN COME TO THE COURTHOUSE!"

The sounds of loud footsteps rocked the earth as Omni used a shield to protect the other men in the room.

SLAM!

Women stormed the room with signs and yells with the men safely behind the barrier while Yui floated down.

"Ok ok ok, easy there!" he called out. "We're not here to fight, just to talk."

"Yeah right!" Yelled a woman with long hair.

"You're just a pig in clothing!"

'Kill La Kill...ugh bad analogy.' Omni thought with a groan.

"Look! You wanna kill us, and we wanna live, but there's another option! Pick a single woman as a representative for all of you, and we can try to talk this out."

They frowned before a very tall woman with an eyepatch and a bald head stepped towards.

"I shall pig."

"Ok, and this man here will represent our side."

He waved nervously.

"You are dead!"

Omni sighed before making a barrier around the woman. "Just stop, it's a talk not a death battle."

"Now both of you step up and try to talk out the situation. I don't care where because it seems like you are mad at a lot of stuff, but anything will work to help break the ice."

They nodded while the woman looked very miffed.

(A little while later)

"Ok, now I heard some men have 'raped' women, and I feel for them since it's a serious crime." spoke the man. "But, from what I've heard, is that some of them are being framed because a man looked at them, is that right?"

"It's true, women don't lie. Only men."

"Uh, you do realize it's not actually rape just by looking right? I mean, by that logic, a woman can easily do the same to a man at the same time."

"We dominate pigs, raping a pig isn't a crime."

"Uh, rape is still rape." he frowned. "And some of them are being called rapists just because they disagreed with a woman. How is that rape in any shape?"

"It is because you men control us using your patriarchy."

"..."

"And we are no longer going to be slaves to your asses."

"Um...you do realize that if you were slaves, then women today wouldn't be able to get jobs or so many high paying ones that give them more money than men, right?"

"That's just false news made by pigs with faggots pigs."

"HEY!" Omni yelled. "Don't use that! It's outdated and a rude comment!"

"Ok, so you all are oppressed, and yet you haven't been able to buy food, water, or pay any bills, right? I mean if that's true you wouldn't have any shelter."

"You men forget that WE gave you everything you own. So don't go saying such lies." She frowned.

"It's not a lie with logic." he frowned. "And what do you mean men can't get raped? If sex isn't consensual for both parts, such as for women, it's also the same for men because there ARE cases of men getting raped."

"If you're done lying I'd like to leave before I die from your semen filled breath."

"Uh, that implies I sucked a guy off, and I'm not into them."

"Obviously because you're making your daughter do that."

"Woah there lady, I don't got kids, and if I did, I'd rather kick someone's ass if they made them do that." he crossed his arms. "I mean, if you think every guy is a rapist and has been doing it all the time, then how are you still here? What about your dad? Did he do that to you?"

"We are born from seeds, you were born from pig fat and maggots."

"Oh yeah? Well explain to us why women are even attacking young kids, male ones only? They don't even need to worry about jobs, but apparently women are saying they should be ashamed just to be guys. Care to explain that?"

"They are spawns of demons, your fat given life. We are killing them to save our own race." She said with a nod.

"Yui." Omni whispered to Yui. "I think this isn't working."

"Oh yeah lady? Well here's what you and all the others are made from. Sperm, and eggs. The sperm which came from MAN, and the egg which came from your mother, and if she knew this is what you're like she'd be ashamed." the man spoke up louder. "I try to be calm and reasonable, but it's obvious you can't be willing to listen, so you wanna keep up all this crazy shit going? Go ahead, but I'm not gonna back down if you come at me with a weapon."

She growled while looking very furious. "Same, and once I rip your body in half I'll burn all the men on earth into ash and use it to make my bread!"

"Nope." spoke Yui before making all the women vanish into a portal and turned to the men. "Ok it's time to check out the next plan. We tried being reasonable and logical, which didn't work, so we go to the next step."

"What next step?!" Yelled a man in annoyance.

"Well we look towards an alternative method to keeping the human race alive, and the man to help us is right here." he spoke gesturing to an asian man in a suit.

"Yui? Who's that guy again?" Omni asked feeling a little uneasy.

"I forgot his name, but this gentlemen, is the leading CEO of a robotics company in Japan." he spoke while the asian waved with a smile. "And not just robotics, his company has come a long way to making robots that look and sound like real people."

"What about emotions or skin?" Asked a boy innocently.

"That is something we have finished." smiled the CEO. "We are also working on an experimental artificial womb. If done right, it can help with transplants for women who can't have children normally, but in this time I feel it may be needed a different way."

Omni sighed. "And don't worry about those movies with AI monsters, they aren't in those guys." 'I hope?'

"Wait, so you want us to fuck robots instead? You ever seen Terminator?" asked one guy. "Cause I don't need them going Skynet on us."

"Trust me, at this time we don't need no AI, I made sure of that." spoke Yui with a mysterious tone.

"And if you don't want AI, I could add brains from humans." Omni joked. "That might give you a good laugh."

The men frowned.

"Anyway, let's just get the prototypes activated."

"Hold up, I need to gather every women in the world together cause we need a method to keep the two genders apart." spoke Yui. "Omni while I'm gone you let them know about the 'other' alternative if they don't want robot pussy."

"Will do, but don't get killed." He smirked while a black portal opened behind Yui. "Or go beastialty on the killer dogs."

"Oh trust me, if I do I'll send you photos." he chuckled evilly.

He rolled his eyes as the figure vanished and the portal closed. "Ok, now does anyone one here know about anime by chance?"

Over half the hands rose up instantly.

"Well the plan if robots go kaput is this." He opened a portal as an image of various girls appeared. "We summon monster girls from all corners of the omniverse and have them mate with you."

"Godzilla!" screamed the CEO seeing one girl with scales and a tail before he jumped out the window.

"...that was a Dragon girl." He groaned. "And can someone get him?"

A man went outside to get him.

"Anyway, we get these girls from every reality and after a long peace treaty, have them help us repopulate the earth."

"You want us...to either bang robots, or...girls who look half animal? Are you high?" asked one man. "No seriously, if you are tell me your dealer."

"I hate drugs." He frowned. "And I'm serious, many monster girls have more compatibility than most human girls, and I know that MANY of you enjoy jerking off to these kinds of girls. Don't bashful, speak up now."

A boy looked up. "I'm….a fan of….succubus."

"See, even the kid knows it's a good idea." Omni smirked.

"I kinda imagined myself riding a centaur or two."

"And there you go! If the robots fail to work we can use the omniverse to save mankind from destruction."

"Oh yeah? Then show us some, I dare ya." spoke one man with crossed arms.

He sighed before opening a portal as a large lava golem with G cup breasts and a massive ass popped out.

"Huh….where am I?" She asked confused.

Every guy there dropped their jaws while the boys blushed.

"And that's just one of many." Omni smirked. "Just think, any monster girl your cocks desire is within reach."

"Hey!" spoke one dad covering his son's ears and eyes. "Is this a joke? There's no way I'm doing this if it means my son is gonna see stuff like….her assets. Especially if she's naked!"

"Technically she's made of lava." He deadpanned before summoning a Baphomet with green hair and a A cup chest. "And are you a loli by chance sir?"

"Huh?"

"Pedo~" she chuckled and gave Omni a fistbump.

"No! That's sick!" he snapped while scowling. "This is just some sick kick you and your friend are getting out of, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Well no. Personally I would rather let you guys die from the bitches, but I also think humanity needs second chances, even to idiots that can't adapt to the inevitable."

With Yui he hovered over the other side of the city and lowered down while seeing the women rioting. "YO BITCHES!"

They turned and growled like hogs on steroids. "PIG!"

"Look, I get all of you are hating on men now, but here's an idea. All of you want a world without men, right?"

"...what?" They all said at once.

"A world where there's just girls and females, and you don't gotta worry anything at all about the patriarchy."

"And how can a man do such a thing? Are you going to rape us into ecstasy before killing us?" One asked with a growl.

"Nope, I'm gay." he lied. "I'm not interested in any of your clams."

"...fine." One girl with no nose said. "But if this is a trick we'll eat your bones!"

"Yeah!"

"You tell that pig Mary!"

'Sure you will.' "So then can you and every women feel the same? Cause if I do this there's no going back, so be sure on your choice."

They talked amongst themselves for a few seconds before saying. "Do it pig."

"Good, just spread the word and let other females know, I'll be right back." he snapped his fingers before going back into the courthouse.

"And that's why you should fuck a Oomukade." Omni said while showing said monster girl, who looked very scared. "They are the best girls around, especially with kids."

"It...it's….too….crowded…."

Yui appeared behind Omni and cleared his throat. "So, how's everything going here?"

"Terrible! This guy here keeps showing naked girls!" spoke one dad.

"Most of them are clothed." Omni groaned. "And why are you acting like a FNW member? Don't you realize you're acting irrational to bare skin!?"

Yui facepalmed. "Omni? What are the tiny males called?"

"Goats, nah! Just kidding, kids." He chuckled. "And yes I'm showing a little skin, but for us sake they aren't scared of them!"

Yui looked and saw some kids look at the monster girl with confusion and tilted heads. "Still, I have good news everyone!"

"What? You killed the women?" Asked a man with no nose, but a bandaged one.

"Course not, I told them to spread the word to other women on them living in a world with no men."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"Don't worry, I'm not actually gonna give them a planet, I'm just gonna build something here." he cleared his throat and spoke in a Taiwanese accent. "I built large wall, split planet in half, women on one side, men on other, it very good idea."

"No it's not." Omni sighed. "If there's a wall in between the planet then you're basically causing an environmental catastrophe! Think of the puppies you're going to kill by doing that!"

"Puppy killer." The monster girls said with a frown and hate filled eyes.

"Do you really think I'd forget that? I already planned on leaving them with just food and water from nature and whatever animals they hunted, same for the men side, but any household pets or small species unable to adapt would go to a planet on their own."

"Fine, but one thing." Omni said sagely. "We need a guardian to keep the two races from going over the wall. Any ideas?"

"Chuck Norris?" asked one man with a few others chuckling.

"No. Not him, plus he got eaten earlier by a mad woman." Omni deadpanned. "Any OTHER ideas?"

"Why do we even need a guardian? I can make the wall grow if any of them get near the top." spoke Yui.

"Yes, but what if they find a hole or something, look a guardian is just going to keep the peace, nothing more." Omni sighed. "Wait I know! A giant robotic angel!"

"We're dimension entities, holes aren't a problem." muttered Yui with some of the monster girls nodding.

Omni pouted. "But it was supposed to be cool."

"Can it have big titties?" asked one guy before the ones next to him elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof!"

"And a big ass?" Asked his son.

"Josh!" spoke his father with a frown.

"But dad!"

"Yes, and yes." Omni smiled. "But remember, you can't befriend it. It's just going to guard the wall and kill anyone trying to get over it, which will be mostly the FNW's."

"Now listen men." spoke Yui. "You don't need to worry about monster girls, consider it and the robot girls just options, one over the other. You don't want one with a tail and no legs? Fine, you want one made of metal, plastic, and programing? That's fine too, but keep in mind that it's not gonna be easy to change and adapt, it's gonna take time and effort for all of you. Or would you prefer dealing with those crazy bitches out there and see your own sons die in front of you?"

They shook their heads no.

"Also, don't neglect to tell the story of the FNW's insanity. The next generation must know, especially for their safety and reasoning." Omni said while a portal took the monster girls away.

"Well, all of this is insane, batshit insane, but….I don't wanna lose my kids." spoke one dad with twin sons. "If those are the options to keep us safe and going, then I'm willing to take a chance."

The figures nodded before Omni said. "Oh and I hope you pick monster girls, they are better than robots."

"That's what he thinks." whispered Yui before disappearing as he went back where the women were and saw a bigger crowd than before. "Ok girls! Who's ready for a man free world?"

They all raised their hands while giving Yui the bird.

"Ok! Then allow me to give it to you bitches!" he called before firing a beam up into the air before it rained down near the middle of the city as it crashed into the ground and stretched out in a straight line around the world till the ends met and slowly a stone wall began rising up from the spots.

"What the….?" One woman said before a red portal appeared and caused a giant angel of gold and silver, with giant assets and a flaming sword, to appear and crash onto the pavement.

"From now on this half of the planet shall belong to female kind, and the other half for the men. This wall and it's guardian will ensure no one of the other sex can cross it, guaranteed."

"Ha! What a pig lie!" Laughed one girl before getting squashed by the angel's right foot.

"Ah! I knew it! This is part of the patriarchal plan!"

"Hey go ahead and try to kill her and end up dead, I did my thing so anything after is not my problem. As for food, water, and technology, any smarts females here should know how to fix that, same with the men, have fun!"

Yui went through a black portal as the angel took a position and placed her sword on the ground, igniting the ground as it did. He went back to the other side and dusted his hands. "Ok, we can go Omni."

He looked at him and nodded. "Alright, let's go and make more worlds." he opened a red portal.

"Wait!" spoke the mayor. "Just what are you two? WHO are you two?"

"Simple," Yui got a dramatic zoom. "We the A-Team."

"Actually we are the gods of time, space and other titles." Omni said causing Yui to anime falter.

"Really?! That was an epic sending off line!"

"Not really." He said before pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the ceiling as it glowed and made a high pitched humming. "This is for I am," he looked at the screen. "The Time Walker."

"Who's obsessed with monster girls!" spoke Yui as Omni anime fell.

"Yui, you're one to talk mister Pokémon on humans." He said while putting the screwdriver away.

"I push for the forbidden stuff, not my fault." He said before falling through a hole in space. "Tata!"

Omni groaned before walked into the portal and closed it behind him.

"We're dead." muttered one guy.

(Timeskip)

Twenty years had passed since that fateful day with the wall doing it's job to keep both genders apart and so far a lot had changed for them.

On the female side we see a large city made of grass and rock huts with the female's clothing looking rather...tribal-esque to be clear. And by that it meant no clothes except the giant leaves on their heads that acted like crowns. And that was one of the non animal bone things they wore.

"Let us hunt the wild elephant." The leader said while wearing an elephant skull on her head.

"But my queen, the last male elephant was hunted yesterday."

"Then we shall kill the lion."

"Killed him too."

"The boar?"

"Did that."

"...the baby kittens?"

"My queen! That's just sick!"

"Well we need to kill a male animal for food! Doing that to any female animal would be worse than Hitler!"

"But my queen, there aren't any male animals left. We killed all of them."

"...then we kill the ones that are born both male and female, they are a bastardization of what we stand for!"

The women cheered at that logic while we cut over to the male side which was WAY different.

Like steampunk meets scifi different as we have buildings made of unknown material and people using magic! Fucking magic!

Men were walking about while working or enjoying their day at buildings that they tried copying from the past or upgraded ones while wearing silver jumpsuits that kept them cool and warm, along with various monster girls and robot women who had silver metallic arms and legs, high heeled shoes, but with the torso, stomach, and face area looking like a real person. That's how realistic the fake skin was.

And right now, some were having calm talks or discussions on protecting the population of the animal world using DNA revival techniques combined with necromancy. And that was just one of the many achievements being produced in this new civilization.

One man was getting served a fruit drink by his robot wife with a smile. "Ah, this is the life Rebecca 1.0."

"Yes it is." Spoke the robot with blonde fake hair and with a C cup chest. "But shouldn't we invest in a new house? For the baby I mean?"

"Hmm, good call, I saw some nice ones near the equator, big view of the ocean." he smiled before Rebecca's eyes flashed. "Oh! Looks like it's time for your update."

"Upgrading…." she said in a monotone voice as her assets got bigger and her hair got longer. "Complete."

He grinned while pulling her on his lap as she giggled. "What say we go for a little swim?"

"As you wish husband~" she purred before kissing him while he rubbed her ass while we cut over to a man and female tanuki driving a food truck.

"Hey Tom." Spoke said monster girl while her B cup chest moved up and down from the movement. "Should I use a transformation or not for the next stop?"

"I'd go with it, you haven't tried it for a while now."

"Thanks." She smiled before stopping the truck and got out before smoke covered her as she became a taller version of herself with a G cup chest and large ass. Her tail stayed the same as she waved at the man. "How do I look?"

"Sexy as always."

"Oh you." She giggled. She pulled him closer and pressed their lips together with a moan while we cut over to a hospital which showed a dairy centaur nurse currently nursing one of the new babies in the nursery.

The child cooed while her milk flowed into the child's mouth.

"There there, there's enough milk to go around." She smiled. She rubbed it and pulled her breast back while he let out a burp and she giggled. "There you go, now you get some sleep and I'll be back after feeding everyone here."

The child smiled while the centaur walked away. "My my."

'Aw! So cute!'

After some time she left the nursery with her breasts looking a little smaller while a doctor walked over and cleared his throat.

"Cynthia, could I talk to you?"

"Oh yes doctor Hazama, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if you had no plans after work, maybe...we could…" he blushed while clearing his throat. "Spend some time together?"

"...you want to take me out for dinner?" She asked before smirking. "Sure as long as you give me lots of water, for my big beauties."

He blushed and quickly nodded. Of course! I mean, s-sure."

She smiled while giving him a kiss on the chin. "Then it's a drinking date~" 'And maybe more.'

He watched her walk off and coughed while fist pumping in his head. 'Yes! Yes! You asked her!'

In his own office was the mayor who was looking over the city with his hands behind himself. "Seems today is gonna be a good day."

"Sir, are you ready for your midmorning 'happy hour'?" asked a robot girl who had crimson limbs with a noticeably sexy secretary outfit and a big chest.

"Yes, yes I am Rosanne." he grinned.

And so this occurred all across the new civilization as it appeared humanity will not enter extinction just yet.


	90. Chapter 90

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 90

What if Izuku wound up in the Jojo world? This one is inspired by the fic Roundabout done by Bored Writer 0, but this isn't meant to be a copy, it was an idea another friend of mine got from it and wanted us to make it longer with a different series. So if the author sees this then keep in mind, this is inspiration, not meant to be a copy.

Series: Boku no Hero Academia and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Cairo, Egypt, 1989)

~Frequency: Day After Day~

We can now see several people dressed in robes walking around without much of a care aside from some construction men that were working on several broken buildings. As a result, not many saw a Jockey passing by while mounted on his horse.

The jockey himself was surprisingly a young teenager of 15-16 years old with green eyes, regular skin and black curly hair with green highlights standing at 5'6 with a bittersweet smile on his face. He was wearing a black and green jockey hat which seemed to be part of his hair (Like a certain delinquent Joestar we all know and love), a dark green jockey jacket with a white button shirt inside, black pants and brown boots.

The horse he was on had gray mane and a black coat, with a rough look on it's face.

This young man was none other than Izuku Midoriya. Originally a young boy of a world where most people had a power known as a Quirk, which allowed them to do almost anything, Izuku himself was one of the many born without a Quirk, making him an outcast as soon as it came known.

And guess what? This actually wasn't HIS world. Yes, you read that right: Izuku had managed to end up in another world alternate to his own. And here, he had gotten something different than some regular quirk. He still remembered how it all started after that slime villain fiasco...

(Flashback)

Izuku looked and was stunned at how easy All Might defeated the monster with a single punch. Said awe quickly vanished after remembering what the hero told him about giving up on his dream to be a hero just because he was Quirkless.

He turned to Izuku with a serious expression. "Are you alright, young Midoriya?" He asked worried.

"Y-Yeah...thank you."

"Good, but what were you thinking when going after that slime villain?" Frowned the hero, both worried and impressed yet he couldn't show the latter. "Don't you know even with a quirk you need to let a hero handle it?"

"I-I know that, but still..." Tried to answer the nervous boy. "No one else was doing anything to help."

"Sometimes it's best to leave it to the professionals then get yourself in trouble." Answered Kamui Woods as soon other heroes and civilians began to discuss of Izuku's action...and not exactly on a good light:

"What was that kid thinking?"

"While that was brave, he should have known better..."

"I didn't even see him try and use his quirk, is he suicidal?"

"I heard that he doesn't even have a Quirk, yet he went forward anyway!"

"No quirk? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, what was he supposed to do, try and be a hero?"

Each remark made Izuku feel like there was a knife stabbing into his heart. 'B-but...why would they say that...?!' The boy thought, his look getting darker as he was unaware of an approaching blonde, 'Tsk...what would they know.'

"IDIOT!" snapped Bakugou before slamming his fist against Izuku.

Now the poor boy was thrown into the ground from the attack made by his oldest "friend".

"You should have escaped when you had the chance!"

"B-but you were in danger and no one else was doing anything to help!"

"You're still a baka for trying!" Bakugou yelled back, making something within Izuku break. "I would have gotten out by myself eventually!"

Izuku found himself seething and swung his fist before it connected with his face. Not expecting that, the shocked blonde was hit with enough force to be knocked out! "Shut up!" Scowled a now mad Izuku. "If that's the case, then I should have just walked away!" He turned and started running off with tears in his eyes.

And before he knew it, he was far away from the crowd in a desolate street.

He sniffled while his body shook from the tears. 'Why do I even bother...?' He thought dully as he walked while cleaning his face. 'I'll never be like All Might, I'll just be some quirkless loser.'

Yet Izuku was unaware where he was walking until a voice yelled at him, "LOOK OUT!"

He looked up before crashing into a figure. "W-what the-?!" Gasped the Quirkless child upon seeing a figure with a lab coat and pale blue spiky hair a few feet in front of him and a mysterious green portal below him...which was growing.

"You idiot!" Cried out the man in a rough, drunken tone as the portal soon engulfed a shocked Izuku!

"H-Hey! Help!" Cried out Izuku before being completely absorbed by the portal!

(Another place)

"Ugh, w-where am I?" Mumbled Izuku upon recovering from his fall onto the ground while looking around...only to freeze up at what he saw: He saw some old looking town with horse drawn carriages and people with odd looking clothes walking about with a loud of open space around it.

"W-Where am I?!" He asked himself nervously while looking around before seeing a newspaper store near him. He slowly moved over while ignoring odd looks and looked at the paper. "Let's see...the Steel Ball Run?" Izuku mumbled curiously as he looked at the article. "Biggest race of the century? Approved by President Valentine? ...1890?!"

"Yup, everyone's been going nuts over it." spoke an elderly man in a rocking chair. "So who are you son? Are you from another state?"

"Uh...yeah." he nodded. "Japan, but where am I?"

"Japan, eh? Isn't that the nation of the East?" Asked curious the old man, and upon receiving a nod, he answered. "This is San Diego Beach, on San Diego, a State of the United States of America."

"A-A-America?!" Gasped Izuku as he realized that, indeed, he was now in another world!

"Yup, best country around where a man is free to live out his dreams, and any who go into this race is gonna be set for life." Admitted the old man, unaware of Izuku's imminent breakdown. "Even more with that rumor about a miracle as another reward..."

'How did I get here? Why is everything so old here? What happened?!' Thought the panicking boy until he remembered the old, drunken man and the green portal! 'Wait, did he somehow send me here? Why?!' Then he remembered how he had fallen. 'But then again, it was kinda my fault for not looking where I was going...'

"So you gonna join young fella?"

"E-Eh?" That caused the green haired boy to look at the old man confused. "I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

"The race, if you ain't got no way home or need some loot, this'll get you plenty and who knows, whatever the miracle is might make your dream come true."

The old man's explanation made Izuku be surprised and, more importantly, hopeful of finding a way home if he managed to win that race...that is if he even was able to enter there.

"But I can't ride a horse." He said. "In fact, where do I even find one?!"

"Over at the ranch down the road." Answered the Old Man while pointing at the direction.

"Thanks." he turned and started walking with a sigh.

"Just be careful boy!" Said the Old Man.

(The Ranch)

"Um, hello?"

"Yes son?" Asked a young man looking like a typical farm rancher.

"Uh, are there any horses here for sale?"

"Just one, but son..." Said the man as he suddenly looked worried. "Ah' think you should just go away and wait to see if we have any new horses tomorrow."

"How come?" Asked a now worried Izuku.

"He's the most wildest horse around. Every man who's tried to tame him either wound up dead or too damaged to walk again. Explained the farmer seriously, making Izuku go pale at the implications.

'Just fantastic!' He thought grimly before a resigned look appeared on his face. 'Then again, I don't see any other way to enter there...' "Let me try him out."

"...Alright, but first sign this." Said the man while passing Izuku some papers and a pencil.

"What is it?"

"Warrants freeing me from any responsibility in case you end up crippled or dead."

That made him pale. "Still, no turning back now." With that said, Izuku signed the papers and was guided by the farmer to the horse.

"Good luck, you're gonna need a lot of it." Said the farmer as they arrived at the darkest part of the ranch, where a black maned, grey haired horse stood wildly.

It snorted while bucking around with angry eyes.

"T-That's quite the horse." Said a now pale Izuku as he looked at the gray maned and black coated horse. "W-Why is he like that?"

"Well it might be due to its fear of seeing its own shadow." Admitted the old rancher, "Yet no one was able to calm it down."

'Then again, maybe I should try and run the race.' Thought Izuku as he went near the mad horse. "Um, hi fella."

The horse just sneered and raised its legs before smashing them into the ground!

"AH!" Cried out the boy as he fell from the shock.

"Told ya." Sighed the rancher as Izuku got up with a determined look on his face.

'I have to try and tame him, otherwise I'll never get home.' He thought before going near the horse at a slower rate.

It snorted and glared at him.

"Now now, no need to get mad." Izuku said slowly as he neared it. 'I'm gonna die.' Thought a small part of Izuku, which was quickly silenced as he was now in front of the horse. He slowly moved his arm out with his palm open to the horse. "There we go fella...there we go." He mumbled while gently petting the horse, who looked at him curious. 'Please don't bite me.'

The horse stared at him before reigning, yet it stopped acting violent for the moment.

Izuku rubbed at the muzzle. "N-Now, we should leave this place...if you want too." He told the horse nervously.

It snorted and pondered that over while not feeling any ill intent from the human.

Meanwhile, the farmer was watching with a stunned look, not believing what his eyes were showing him. 'I can't believe this, he calmed him down!' He thought before a smile appeared on his face. 'Perhaps I could find a way to help him.'

"Good horse." Izuku said softly as he patted the horse's head before guiding it outside gently. 'So far so good.' He thought as they got outside the ranch. "How are you feeling?" Asked the green haired boy. "Can I get on you?"

That question made the farmer shiver, thinking of going to call the hospital for another victim.

The horse nodded and moved its head down.

'No way.' Gaped the farmer in awe and disbelief as he saw the shy boy barely managing to mount the beast, whom didn't try to throw him away! 'It's a miracle!' He thought before asking the boy, "Why did you want a horse so badly anyway?"

"I heard about the race and thought about entering it."

"But why would you do that?"

"The money and miracle at the end might help me get home."

"...I see. Please wait here." With that said, he went inside his house leaving a curious duo of a boy and a horse to stare until he returned with a bag on his hands.

"What's that for?"

"This is the money you will need to enter the race." Explained the old farmer. "And before you say that I don't have to do it, I say that you deserve it after making a miracle by taming that damn horse...that and I have enough money to live well for the rest of my life."

"Oh, thank you sir." Izuku said in gratitude at the man that helped him just like that.

"No problem." The man simply said before asking, "So, got any name for that horse?"

"Well...one stands out. Bucephalus."

"Ah yes, nice choice."

(Later)

Now we could see Izuku, still mounted on his new horse, looking around at the registration place as well as the several stores and people around.

"Wow, there's tons of people, I could get lost just from turning my head." Admitted the boy before looking at his newest companion and asking, "What about you, pal?"

It neighed and snorted.

"Fair enough, Bele-kun." Chuckled the green head as he went to the register.

There a short asian man was behind a glass window. "Yes, what do you want kid?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I came here to register."

"...Are you sure?" Asked the now skeptical man. "I mean, you look pretty young, and besides how do I know you have enough money to-?"

Izuku dropped the bag in front of him.

"...Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no!" Chuckled the man before giving Izuku some papers. "Please sign these."

"Thanks." He said before asking, "What are these?"

"Registration papers." Explained the man flatly. "As well as acknowledging that you're here on your own free will as well as recognizing the risks of this race and thus we won't be responsible if you're either crippled or dead."

"Oh, makes sense." he muttered looking it over. He soon signed and handed them. "Where do I wait?"

"Just any open space you can find." Said the man. "But remember to get in the starting line when it's time to start running."

"Sure thing."

With that said, he went to rest on a nearby shop. But that's when he noticed something going on.

"Ack! I-I'm sorry! Please just let me go!"

"Not gonna happen, not until you give back what you stole."

Izuku then saw the ones responsible for the commotion.

One was a man of average to above-average height and medium to athletic build. He had hair that reaches mid-back, light eyes, square patches of facial hair lining his jaw, and painted lips. His outfit consists of a short-sleeved studded black leather coat, leather pants, and cowboy boots. He wears a belt, the buckle of which bears a pair of hands pointing to his crotch, and at his hips a pair of special holsters for his Steel Balls. He wears a wide-brimmed hat, with slits on the the crown and the brim that let light and air filter through. Situated around the crown of his hat are a pair of slit goggles. Depending on the weather he may wear his goggles, in addition to a scarf.

'W-what kind of man is that?!'

The other man was an african-american adult in thief like clothes that was currently kneeling in pain. "I didn't steal anything!"

"Yes you did, now give my money back." spoke the man while fingering something in his holster Izuku couldn't see. "Or else."

The thief gulped before letting out a scream and pulled his gun out. Yet the other man didn't panic, and if anything he looked a mix of amused and annoyed. "Die!"

"No thanks." Said back the first man as he threw, of all things, a steel ball!

It landed on the back of the man hands, which somehow turned around towards his foot just as he pulled the trigger. "GAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I warned you." And so, the man took his stolen gold coin as Izuku could only look in awe and shock at what he saw the cowboy like man do to his thief.

'How did he do that?' He thought surprised before seeing the man get to the booth he had registered a few moments ago.

"I'm here to register for the race."

"H-him too?!" Gasped the green head.

"You gotta pay the fee."

"Here you go." He said while passing the money bag he had.

"Alright, then you need to fill out the paperwork."

Izuku could only watch the man in a mix of emotions until a crazy idea came into mind. "H-Hey! You there." He cried out while galloping near the now curious man.

"Huh? What is it kid?" Asked the man while looking at him curiously.

"Do...do you think...we could team up?" Asked shyly Izuku.

"Wait, you're in the race? You're just a kid." The man asked back in disbelief and a bit of interest.

"Yeah, but I'm older for my age, mentally I mean." Quickly answered the boy.

"No way, a kid like you should be with his parents."

"...Sorry, but they aren't here."

"Huh? Then where are they at?"

"...To make a long story short, they're far away and the only way for me to reach them is by winning the "Miracle" promised by the race." Admitted a determined Izuku. "But I can't do it on my own, so that's why I'm asking."

"...I see." Mumbled the man after a moment of silence as an idea came to mind. "Very well, let's do a deal, young boy."

"What kind?"

"Basically, if you and another interesting pal of mine manage to survive the 1st part of the race, I'll agree to help you, heck even teach you a few tricks of mine." Declared the man.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word!" he grinned while it was shown he had some words on his teeth.

"A-alright!" Accepted a determined Izuku. 'How did he get that on his teeth?' Thought the surprised boy before seeing the man walk away while holding his steel ball. "W-wait sir!"

"What is it?"

"W-what's your name? Mine is Izuku Midoriya."

"Gyro Zeppeli." With that said, he walked away.

"Gyro..." Izuku said the name in a curious tone before getting serious. "I'll show him! I'll show them all!"

(Timeskip)

Now we can see a panting and bruised Izuku, barely managing to hold onto Bucephalus as the mad horse managed to cross the finish line in time. 'Finally.' Thought the tired boy as his horse snorted. 'I...made it.'

"Not bad kiddo, you actually made it!" smiled Gyro riding up next to him.

"True that, not bad at all boy." Another voice called as Izuku looked at the one whom spoke: He was a young man of below-average height and slim to medium build. He had light eyes, and light, shoulder-length hair curling upwards at its ends. He wears a knit cap, printed with many small five-pointed stars. His hair sticks out of holes on either side of the top, taking a shape like short horns. A horseshoe hangs from the front; framing an image of the dark silhouette of the profile of a horse's reared head. He also wears similarly star-patterned pants; of a piece with footwear bearing spurs. He wears a light-colored, hooded, short-sleeved top; printed with thick lines in the approximate formation of a harness. A long feather (bordered by black with one black spot at its tip) emerges from under the back of his collar; and he wears wrist cuffs patterned with stars and stripes.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Asked a surprised Izuku.

"Oh, the name's Johnny Joestar." Answered the man in an almost sarcastic, yet cordial tone.

"I gotta say, you pulled this off better than I expected." Gyro said. "So a deal's a deal."

"Thanks." Simply said the boy before asking, "So, back then when you dealt with that thief...how were you able to do that with your steel ball?"

"Spin?"

"Imagine the power of rotation in the palm of your hand that's been used in all sorts of ways throughout history."

"Go on please!"

"I'll tell you more, when we keep riding."

With that said, the newly formed trio went ahead, unaware of the many adventures they would end up having soon enough...

(Timeskip)

Izuku sighed as he recalled the incredibly Bizarre Adventure that followed, which he wouldn't have believed had he not witnessed it with his own eyes...

He remembered unlocking his Stand, which was ironically named Iron Maiden despite being a green and black rabbit. And seemed a little tiny to be that impressive. Yet it had the abilities to "Reject" almost any attack he saw and even sense Negative Emotions from others. And it turns out it had several stages to it.

He remembered unlocking his Act 2, which was now a young humanoid jackal rabbit hybrid (Like Riolu), that allowed him to use manipulate his body's temperature and structure to make it either as hot as fire or as hard as steel, which helped him and his friends fend off assassins sent by, shockingly enough, the president of the country itself!

Yup, the president himself was after a weird corpse and all three of them had been targeted. Luckily for the trio, they all managed to survive the fights against the assassins and other stand users, including the stubborn Diego "DIO" Brando.

After that he managed to save Diego and Hot Pants from Valentine's Stand, and in return they lent a hand in saving Gyro who would have died without it. Yet Valentine said something quite unexpected during their first fight:

"My Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, or D4C, is able to allow me to travel between universes, yet no matter how many variants I see of them, you don't appear on those alternate worlds." Then his expression got serious as he asked, "Just who are you, Izuku Midoriya?!"

Hearing that confused and befuddled him. Yet he was surprised upon meeting him again before the final race, where the president explained a shocking truth:

That Izuku himself was from an alternate universe in which the Steel Ball Run event never happened! Even more, Valentine used D4C's ability to show him several other realities of his own home, including ones where he actually inherited All Might's Quirk, others where he got another Quirk of his own, then ones where he instead became a Quirkless hero or vigilantes, and even some where he became an actual villain!

When he saw that he was stunned and conflicted.

Then Valentine offered him to return him back to his homeworld and live his life however he wanted it...at the catch of leaving Gyro and Johnny.

And his answer? A big fat no. Albeit he then barely avoided dying against Valentine, in the process unlocking his Stand's Act 3 which had an ability to make anyone feel the Sins they committed crawling up to their backs called Karmic Retribution, long enough for his comrades to arrive in time to help him.

After a long battle that pushed them to their limits, they managed to defeat the president. Yet even so, Izuku still couldn't help but flinch upon remembering how he and Johnny were forced to shoot Valentine with a pair of 20th century guns, killing the man that had wanted his country to be safe from all threats.

"Farewell. Chuckled Izuku, remembering how he went his own way after finishing the race in 3rd place, learning that the so called miracle was a trick of the deceased Valentine.

...At least he thought that before he saw the completed Holy Corpse, and the next thing he knew was that he was in a white void meeting with a god like glowing man that revealed himself to be Jesus Christ himself!

To say he was shocked shitless would be an understatement. Yet the awe of speaking with the Savior Himself had been more as he learned of his story past his crucifixión due to his Stand reviving him and even learned full mastery over the art of the Spin, which he created!

At that point he was worried he would faint.

Then Jesus decided to reward Izuku's bravery by giving him complete knowledge about the Spin, including how to use it to travel between dimensions!

Hearing that made him thank the lord over and over. Then he found himself back where he was, as if nothing happened, much to his surprise.

'Was...that real?' He thought as knowledge of how to use the Spin in many ways went through his mind. 'It was!' He shook his head before going with his horse to a safe distance away from others. "I gotta try to get back home." He told himself while remembering the knowledge granted by the Holy Jojo.

He pulled out an iron ball and pulled his arm back. "Ikuze!" With that said, he threw it as he galloped forward, with the spinning ball soon opening a black hole like portal! He gulped before making the horse jump up and into it.

(Hong Kong, China, 1989)

The horse made contact and rode a little before slowly stopping.

Izuku wearily glanced around before shaking his head to recover from the confusion felt after getting out of the portal. "That was weird, but at least I'm in one piece." He admitted to himself before looking around surprised at what he saw.

He saw himself in a city with people walking around and confused at seeing the horse, but it also looked like it was a busy city at that with lighted signs around. But what was important was that the signs and writing were in chinese!

"Oh no, this isn't home." He lamented before looking curious, "Still, I need to learn where I am." He pulled on the reins and lead the horse down the street. 'I wonder who should I ask first...'

"Um, excuse me. Izuku asked a food selling man nearby. "D-do you know where I am? I'm afraid I got lost."

"This Hong Kong, how come you not know that?"

"S-sorry, I forgot." Finished the now pale greenhead. 'Well that helps a little.' Then he glanced a group of 5 people that got his attention:

A man who was dark skinned and had a red robe on. Another man with silver hair in a weird hairdo. An older man with a tan shirt, gloves, and a hat. Then a young man with red hair and a green uniform. Finally a young man wearing a Black overcoat with his hands in his pockets.

What surprised Izuku the most was the fact that behind the silver haired man and the dark skinned man, there were Stands as well!

'Who are they?' He thought in shock as he glanced more at the Stands of both men, seeing they were a Silver Knight with a rapier for the silver haired man and a humanoid, wingless fire bird for the foreign man. 'Are they fighting?' Thought the boy in a mix of wonder and wariness.

That's when he saw the two of them start fighting. 'S-Shit! S-Should I try to interfere or not?!'

He stayed back when he saw flames appear and knew this might be out of his league.

...Yet there was a part of him that wanted to see if he could help.

He saw the battle get intense with the dark skinned man doing rather well. And it even looked as if he managed to defeat the white haired man with a direct fire hit. But then he saw the man's stand get rid of the armor off it and look sleeker. 'S-should I help them now?' He mentally asked himself. 'I mean he has it under control, right?'

Then he saw the dark skinned man being overwhelmed, which made his choice all the more clear!

'Help it is!'

With that thought, the green head went forward, surprising everyone nearby! "Leave him alone!" He shouted as he and Bucephalus stood between the two fighters!

"Oh? And who might you be? A companion of theirs I was unaware of?" Spoke the silver haired man in a french accent, hiding his surprise at the sudden arrival.

"Let's just say lending a hand doesn't hurt." Was all that said Izuku as his Stand in Act 2 materialized to his side.

"Alright, then en garde!" The french man said as the 7 copies of his Stand rushed in at once!

His stand raised its arms before the stand was sent back.

"W-what was that?!" Growled the surprised french man at what he felt through his connection to his own Stand.

"If you wanna keep going then I'll get serious." Izuku warned him.

The man frowned while his stand lunged at the boy. Yet again, the result was the same as Iron Maiden Act 2 kept "pushing" it away. 'Who is this kid? Why wasn't I warned ahead of time of what he could do?' Thought the french Stand user to himself, trying to find a way to deal with him. "Not bad, but not good enough!"

"We'll see about that!" Izuku answered back as he sent his Stand to attack, making the body as hard as the Strongest Steel he knew off!

When the sword hit it, it bounced off every time it struck.

Then Iron Maiden approached the opportunity given and grabbed the enemy Stand, immobilizing it!

"What? Hey, let go!"

"I won't, for this is already your loss!" With that said, Izuku's Stand raised "it's" free paw into a fist and shot forward with a barrage while crying out "SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH!"

Soon the silver haired man couldn't handle anymore pain and ended up unconscious from his wounds.

Izuku sighed in relief while his stand went back into his body. "I did it..." He told himself in pride before turning to the surprised group and ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." nodded the elderly man. "But just who are you?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, sir." Introduced himself the boy before asking back, "And you all are? And you know who is the silver haired french man I fought?"

"All we know is his name, and that he works for Dio." Admitted the old man before continuing, noticing Izuku's shock at the name of DIO. "My name is Joseph Joestar, and the others are my fellow comrades."

'Dio? But how?' Thought Izuku in shock, remembering that the last time he saw Diego had been shortly after dealing with that Alternate Diego of Another World that ended up being crushed by a train.

"This is my grandson Jotaro Joestar."

"It's Jotaro Kujo now, Old Man." Deadpanned the big, young delinquent. "Ignore him, he's getting senile."

"A-alright." Could only mumble the nervous boy before the giant of a man. 'He's scary.'

"And this young man here is Noriaki Kakyoin." Continued Joseph while mentioning to the redhead in green uniform.

"Greetings." nodded the redhead. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-kun."

"This is Avdol." Joseph finished while signaling to the dark skinned man.

"Greetings young Izuku." He began before gaining a grateful tone on his voice, "By the way, thank you for coming in to help me against Polnareff, even though I had already figured out a way to beat him. Yet again, thanks for your support."

"N-No problem, I felt compelled to lend some sort of help." Admitted the green haired boy bashfully.

Jotaro walked past Izuku and over to Polnareff, confusing all of them.

'What is he doing?' Thought the young boy to himself curious.

Jotaro leaned down and held Polnareff's head before looking closely and saw a flesh bed on his head.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!" Gaped Izuku in horror and disgust at what he saw.

"A flesh bud, it means this young man was forced to obey Dio." Said Avdol with pity and disgust for what he saw.

"But, what's he gonna do to him?" Asked the worried green head.

"Fix him like he did to Kakyoin here."

With that said, Jotaro's Stand, a big purple-blue-green man similar to a roman warrior, came forth and carefully yet effectively removed the flesh bud from Polnareff, which soon melted into the sun.

Polnareff began to slowly wake up with a groan. "W-what happened?" He grunted confused while looking around.

"You're free of Dio's control." Joseph said before asking, "And how you came to be in contact with a devil like him anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story." Polnareff said with a sigh before continuing, "You see, a few years ago, I lived happily and in peace on France with my little sister Sherry."

Afterwards the group spoke and Izuku learned that the Crusaders were going to defeat DIO Brando, that world's counterpart of Diego Brando he fought, which shocked him especially after learning what DIO did on this world, and so Izuku decided to join their group in order to stop the vampire.

In exchange, the Crusaders learned of Izuku about his original world with Quirks, which surprised them albeit some frowned at how Quirkless people were treated, to how Izuku ended up in another world with Stand users, which shocked them especially when they learned about how the DIO of that world wasn't that much of a bad guy and how the Joestar ancestor of that era was, which was confirmed when they saw the green head use Spin and evolve his Stand into Acts 2 and 3, which made Joseph surprised enough to teach Hamon, or Ripple, to Izuku and Jotaro, whom accepted and managed to eventually master it.

Then they resumed their journey joined by Polnareff, whom revealed that he was searching for a man with 2 right hands that violated and killed his little sister before eventually the french stand user was able to get his revenge on the twisted man, and later on Iggy, a dog that had a Stand as well and bonded with Bucephalus, Izuku's horse.

Then the group went on to face numerous more minions of Dio on their way to Cairo. They had been stabbed, beaten, magnetized, almost drowned, had their souls ripped out, and even turned into toddlers at some point! And Iggy even had to deal with a falcon and losing one of his paws.

Yeah, safe to say, they went through enough shit that it made many of the things in Izuku's original world seem like a toddler to an insane man by comparison...

Until they finally got to the building Dio was in. There they separated in two groups: Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin in one with Izuku, Avdol, Polnareff and both Iggy and Bucephalus in other.

The first group running into the brother of a past minion who instead of souls, turned the losers of a game into puppets.

Meanwhile, Izuku's group had to deal with the remaining loyal subject of DIO, another Vampire Stand User named Vanilla Ice. This leading to an extremely hard and bloody fight.

Luckily, thanks to Izuku's interference, not only was their opponent defeated, but also both Avdol and Iggy had been spared from what could have been a pair of very brutal deaths.

So they kept on going and met up with the others who managed to beat the stand user and keep from becoming puppets themselves, leading all of them to finding Dio in the final room. To be honest, despite all he had gone through in both worlds, Izuku wouldn't be ashamed to admit that upon gazing for the first time at the DIO of the Crusaders' world, he felt terror the likes of which only Funny Valentine's Stand and that other Diego Brando with THE WORLD had ever made him feel...

And the fight that started up was NOT easy. Diego Brando was much easier compared to this Dio who was much more merciless. While this DIO couldn't, thankfully, transform others into Dinosaurs or even himself, he was a far more dangerous being with his limited yet fatal freezing touch that could counter Hamon and those damn Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which Izuku still couldn't believe were called like that, alongside his ability to summon Ghouls and Zombies, and that was without adding his Stand, which was THE WORLD as well, into the mix.

But eventually, thanks to Jotaro actually getting Star Platinum to learn the same power as THE WORLD, they managed to beat him.

Now we could see Izuku exploring the city of Cairo after bidding his farewells to the other Crusaders, whom went back to their respective homes...except for one:

"WOOF!"

Izuku blinked while looking down at Iggy who stood in front of him. "What is it Iggy?"

*So when do we leave for your world?*

That's right, it seemed that Iggy decided to follow Izuku and Bucephalus back to their world instead of New York, mostly out of curiosity at the Quirk World, albeit the real reason was that he saw Izuku and his horse as close friends...not that he would admit it like that.

And the fact that they could understand him, Izuku through his Stand's ability to analyze and describe anything he saw/hear/touched and Bucephalus due to being a fellow animal, helped make his choice easier.

So this lead to letting the dog follow who even started riding on Bucephalus since in his words it saved him the trouble. The horse didn't seem to mind, in fact, he looked more happier upon getting a new animal companion and friend to be with.

"Alright, I'll do it..." Spoke Izuku seriously as both animals tensed. "This time we'll arrive home!"

*You sure it's gonna work?* Asked Iggy, getting a determined nod in response. *Alright, but if not then I'm biting you to death!*

He gulped and held up the steel ball.

~My Hero Academia OST: You Say Run OR Frequency OST: Day After Day~

Then he breathed deeply as a determined look appeared on his face before shouting "IKUZE!" as he made Bucephalus gallop wildly forward before shooting the spinning ball, now engulfed in golden energy as it soon "broke" the path before them and opened another portal through which the trio went before it closed!

(Quirk World: Yuuei Academy, Tokyo, Japan, 201X)

Now we could see many hero aspirants starting to go around the field to get the highest amount of points to qualify until-

*CRA-A-A-A-ASCKH!*

-Everyone turned in shock to see a multi colored portal briefly open before a mounted shadow got out of it, which soon closed off as the figure, revealed to be a young horse rider dressed in green clothes rising a black and gray horse alongside a black and white dog went forward as well to the test zone!

'I'm back!' Thought in joy the green head before looking around and quickly getting serious as he made his loyal ride gallop forward.

'Everyone...thank you...'

A certain explosive blonde could only stare in disbelief as his former childhood friend went forward as the bloody silver ranger!

'Gyro...you taught me so much, including how to head back home...'

A few of the student aspirants stared at the boy with looks ranging from surprise to awe.

'Johhny...you showed me that I must never give up on my path despite any possible tragedy...'

A red-white haired boy looked at him with an intrigued look.

'Mr. Joseph...you teached me that we all are able to stand up to other superpowered beings even without superpowers if we're resourceful enough...'

A few of the females looked at him with interested looks and some blushes.

'Jotaro...you showed me to always stand proud and fight back no matter what...'

Now a bespectacled boy was looking at him with a fascinated stare.

'Kakyoin...you made me remember that power isn't the only thing needed to beat any enemy, for we must be smart too...'

On the building, many teachers and pro heroes were shocked yet interested in the new addition to the test...

'Avdol...you made me realize that there are more ways to solve a situation than just recklessly charging by forward.'

A certain symbol of peace stared at the boy he saw long ago in a myriad of emotions ranging from disbelief to surprise to proud to even regretful as a certain director stared curiously.

'Polnareff...you proved me that true justice is not revenge nor merciless beatdown, but making sure others are never hurt by evil people...'

Several robots then went forward to him as Bucephalus, sensing what was about to happen, quickly stopped and threw his comrades forward on the air!

'And both Bucephalus and Iggy, you both made me understand how important it is to listen to my instincts when the situation calls for it.'

Iggy then summoned his Stand, The Fool, and used its Sand Manipulation to trap and destroy the enemy machines.

'Which is why...this first Spin Ball Attack...it's in all of your honors!' With that said, Izuku threw his Spin Ball at the giant robot that was standing near a brown haired girl with gravity powers, as Iron Maiden Act 3 quickly went forward to give the robot a beating that can be explained in one simple word:

"SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH!"


	91. Chapter 91

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 91

What if Naruto was raised by a certain archetype?

Series: Naruto and Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

"Get the demon!"

"Send him back to hell!"

"Crucify him!"

A young blond child of about eight was running through the forest while an angry mob chased after him. He didn't know what happened, all he did was ask for bread and he was pelted with rocks and sticks.

As he ran as hard as he could, he felt the rocks and ninja stars hitting his skin. He cried out in pain while feeling scrapes and cuts forming while feeling his body burn from all the running.

"You won't escape demon!" Yelled a man with a spear. "We'll end your life!"

'Why is this happening?!' He thought while the full moon shone down and illuminated the area, included a very large mansion of unknown design and covered in grave markers and broken glass. The gate, made of pure iron, looked ancient and ready to crumble at the slightest touch.

The boy turned and spotted it before he started running towards it with hope.

"Stop him!" Yelled a woman with a eyepatch. "Don't let him escape!"

The boy ran faster hearing that before squeezing through the iron bars and took a few minutes to breath. He saw the crowd get closer and reach through, but the bars kept them separated and made him relax a little bit.

"You can't hide in there!" Yelled one of the crowd.

Just then the moon went behind a cloud as the entire mansion became covered in a thick darkness, something that confused the boy as he could see just fine from his side of the gates.

"Get out here and face your punishment you monster!"

"You're going to pay for eating my son!"

The boy panted a little while looking around and saw the mansion's main door was slightly open on the left side. He slowly walked towards it while praying the villagers didn't get inside.

Creak.

He looked inside while slightly scared, especially if there were ghosts in the mansion. 'He he...scary.'

Wooosh.

He shivered feeling a cold wind and walked in while rubbing his arms. "It's cold." He looked around and noticed that the house was covered in cobwebs, spiders, and other creepy crawlers, like the giant tarantula crawling passed him. He walked around it and walked deeper and hoped he could find something to warm up with.

As he went down the hallway, he noticed a living room with a table mirror on one side and a fireplace in the center. "Finally." he rushed over and looked down before seeing wood in it and tried finding something to make a spark.

As this happened, the mirror started to reflect a young woman with long white hair, red eyes, a purple and black Victorian dress, a B cup chest, and a purple rose on her hair. She looked around before seeing the boy.

'Huh? Who's this? A duel spirit? No, it's a human.' She thought before getting an idea. "Child. Help me."

The boy jumped and looked around with fear on his face. "W-Who's there?"

"Help me." She said again while the table ends started to move like arms. "Help me, please."

He gulped before turning a little.

"Help me." She called out with her 'arms' extended. "I need your help."

"AHHHH!" He screamed in horror before running up the stairs.

"...I overdid it." She sweatdropped.

(With the boy)

He ran down the halls while screaming in fear. "Help! Help! Help!" he ran faster before seeing a large room with strange words on it and an enter sign. 'Success!'

When he slammed it open and looked in though, his pupils shrank and jaw dropped.

Inside were various people, which were as followed.

A small cat girl with black hair, blue eyes, a B cup chest, and a purple and pink kimono with a ribbon on her head

A pink haired girl with doll like limbs and wearing a light blue and translucent dress that made her A cup chest prominent.

A white haired girl with a purple and white kimono that covered her mouth and arms and a headband with a snowflake on one side with a A cup chest.

A blond haired girl with a black and red witch's outfit and hat, a B cup chest, with a broom in her hands

A pink haired girl with a black dress, a small hat on her left side with mismatching horns, one black and one white, with black and white wings on her back, and a C cup chest and tiny ass.

A redhead with devil wings, a heart arrow shaped tail, a purple and red dress with a pink night hat and a pink pillow with a bat in her hands, a D cup chest and small ass.

A cartoonish ghost with a long tongue, a sheet covering its entire body, and horns.

A snowman with strange colored attire, a long scarf and yellow snow boots.

A specter with a carved pumpkin on its head with a crooked hat, long gloves holding a skull themed lantern, and a second face inside the mask.

A green skinned corpse with bones jutting from its back, a missing eyeball, long claws and tattered clothes.

A pale skinned figure with a strange clean outfit a purple ponytail and a yellow tag on its face.

A giant wolf man with dark blond hair and a color of spikes around its neck.

A giant ape like creature with dark blue and white fur.

A tall figure with horns and covered in bandages.

A giant mismatched figure with bolts on the sides of its head and a tank on its head showing its brain.

An armored knight with dark demonic armor, a white steed with red eyes next to him, and holding its head on its left arm.

A skeleton with a black cloak and holding a scythe in its arms.

And the last figure was a pale man with white hair, red eyes, wearing a aristocratic outfit and cape, with two shape fangs.

Each of them were eating various dishes on the long table, but the doors opening made them turn to the boy who looked pale and speechless.

"Um hello?" Spoke the girl with the heart shaped tail with a yawn.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed in fear.

All of them jumped and covered their ears while the boy turned and ran off.

"Um….what was that?" Asked the witch confused.

(With the boy)

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed while banging at the now closed door. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Hey! No need to yell so loud."

He turned and paled seeing the mirror girl. "A-Ah!" He banging even more on the door. "Help me! I don't want to die!"

"Um, who he?" asked the mummy walking over and rubbing his head as the others came out to see the sight.

"No idea, he just came here and screamed after my prank." She shrugged. "But I wasn't going to kill him."

"Woof? Do you smell blood?" The wolf man asked sniffing the air.

"Look at his back!"

They looked and saw the blood.

"What in the world?" The vampire frowned. "Ghostrick Mary, Witch, Jackfrost, Yuki-Onna. See to his wounds, now!"

They nodded and moved closer, but the boy saw them and curled up while covering his face.

"No, please don't kill me." He said in fear. "Please."

"We aren't going to hurt you meow." The cat girl said.

"Lies. You're going to kill me!" He yelled while the angel looked confused.

"Why would we kill you? It's not fun or festive."

"Because that's all everybody does to me, they hurt me, no matter what I do."

"Huh?" Asked the headless knight. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Neagh!" Went the horse.

"Ghostrick Alucard." Spoke the corpse. "Should we be worried about his….brains?"

"No, but I'd like to know more what he means by that."

"Brains?"

"No."

It grumbled as Ghostrick Witch looked him over.

"Child? Are you ok? Did a bully hurt you?"

"Go away meany." He said while shaking.

"Hey, I'm no meany." she huffed. "I just wanna know why you got hurt."

"Why? You're going to eat me."

"No we aren't." The mirror girl frowned. "The Ghostricks don't eat people, we eat normal foods."

"Brains."

"Except Ghostrick Ghoul, he's...more of a brain eater."

That scared the boy before seeing Ghostrick Yuki-Onna looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked while her breath felt very cold.

He shivered and scooted farther away. "Just leave me alone."

They looked confused at this as the skeleton walked over to him.

"Kid? Please don't be afraid, you're with kindred spirits here."

"Get away Shinigami!"

"Who?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"I'm a skeleton, not a reaper." He sighed while his jawbone fell off, which he grabbed back on. "So I'm not going to kill, I just want to scare people."

"Yeah meow." The cat girl smiled. "Why make people sad when we can make them scared for joy?"

The boy looked very confused but very scared.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves to the boy first."

"Agreed." Spoke Ghostrick Witch. "Alphabetical or by number?"

"Alphabetical." Spoke Ghostrick Alucard.

She nodded as Ghostrick Yuki-Onna poked his cheek.

"Ghostrick Yuki-Onna." She said softly.

"Ghostrick Yeti." spoke the fur covered beast with a smile.

"Ghostrick Warwolf, woof."

"Ghostrick Witch at your service."

"Um….Ghostrick Stein? I think?" The one with bolts said confused.

"Ghostrick Specter, ha ha ha!"

"Ghostrick...Socuteboss." Yawned the devil girl. "So sleepy."

"I'm Ghostrick Skeleton, and not a shini-whatever."

"Ghostrick Nekomusume, and I'm very perfect meow."

"Ghostrick Mummy."

"I'm Ghostrick Mary." The mirror girl spoke. "Sorry for scaring you before."

"I'm Ghostrick Lantern, and look into my eyes." He said eerily before getting bonked on the head by Ghostrick Witch's broom. "Ow, it was a joke."

"Ghostrick Jiangshi."

"Ghostrick Jackfrost, and don't mind the nose, I was born with it."

"Brains...I mean Ghostrick Ghoul. Brains."

"I am Ghostrick Dullahan, and this is my trusty steed."

"Neigh."

"Ghostrick Doll, and want a hug?" She asked with cute eyes.

"Ghostrick Angel of Mischief, and I'm happy to be your guardian angel." She giggled.

"And I am Ghostrick Alucard, the leader of them all." smiled the vampire. "And you would be?"

"...demon boy, I mean Naruto Uzumaki." He said sadly. "And I'm...worthless."

"Why?" Asked Ghostrick Stein.

"That's what everyone calls me, worthless, shitstain, abomination, monster, it goes on." he spoke while tears ran down his cheeks.

They looked at him sadly while Ghostrick Yuki-Onna and Mary felt empathy for the human.

"If that's the case." Spoke Ghostrick Ghoul. "They're dumb, like me...brains."

"Me no get it, you no look like demon." spoke Ghostrick Mummy.

"Demon? But you don't look like one." Spoke Ghostrick Dullahan.

"Neagh."

"My trusty steed is correct, you're just a human."

"But I am! They always hurt me and do this to me!" he pulled his shirt up to show all manner of scars which looked either old and still clear as day, or fresh new ones still healing.

They gasped as Ghostrick Doll started to cry.

"Brains...by Atem."

"That look bad...I think?" spoke Ghostrick Stein.

"More than bad." Spoke Ghostrick Alucard. "The boy...he's suffered more than any spirit in the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow Realm?" he spoke while lowering his shirt. "What's that?"

"The world where we spirits lived." Spoke the vampire. "And this mansion is on the edge of this world, right near yours."

He looked at them while confused as hell.

"You'll learn." Ghostrick Witch chuckled. "But first, we need to contact your parents. Are they around? Are they nearby?"

"...they're...dead." Naruto said sadly. "And the villages say they're….a whore and a rapist."

That made them look horrified as Naruto started bawling into his hands.

"I'm nothing." He cried out. "I'm just a demon!"

The spirits looked at each other before nodding.

"Then why not join us? Not as a demon, but as a human boy looking for a family?" Ghostrick Alucard spoke sincerely.

"W….What?"

"The count means, do you want to be a member of our family?" Ghostrick Angel of Mischief asked with an extended hand. "It's not that functional but we're family."

"Hey! We're plenty functional." spoke Ghostrick Witch.

"Not really brains." Ghostrick Ghoul spoke while eating its hand.

"Don't do that." Frowned Ghostrick Socuteboss with a yawn.

"Sorry brains."

"Wait...do...do you mean that?" Naruto asked while still hesitant to move any closer to them.

"Yep." Ghostrick Mary nodded. "Plus I think you're sweet, for a human."

"He he he, he seems like he can be fun." laughed Ghostrick Specter.

"Agreed." Spoke Ghostrick Skeleton. "But we also need to tell you the major rule."

"W-What?"

"Smile." He said with a grin, only to drop his lower jaw. He picked it up and put it back in place. "Minus your jaw falling off."

Naruto looked at them while feeling very warm in his heart. He saw them wait and swallowed while wiping at his eyes. "Really?"

They nodded while Ghostrick Nekomusume hugged him.

Purrr.

"Yep meow."

He blinked and hugged back while they saw more tears go down his cheeks.

Ghostrick Alucard summoned a bat and gave it some instructions before it flew off.

"What was that?" whispered Ghostrick Jiangshi confused.

"I want to know his history, so I sent my familiar to follow his blood trail and to gather anything of worth."

"Me help?" asked Ghostrick Mummy.

"That might not work, you're too easy to spot."

"I can help." Ghostrick Specter. "I'm a ghost afterall."

"You can go, but take Ghostrick Lantern as well."

"Ok."

"This will be so much fun ha ha ha." Ghostrick Lantern laughed before they vanished.

"As for our new family member, let us celebrate his arrival."

"PARTY!" cheered Ghostrick Doll.

Naruto blinked as they lead him to the dining room. 'This….feels nice.'

(Some time later)

Naruto looked at the window while feeling a little homesick.

"Naruto?" spoke Ghostrick Witch while walking by and saw her 'nephew' sad. "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah yeah, I am." he nodded.

She looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure? Because I see a very sad nephew right now."

He looked away. "Well...I kinda...miss the village."

She blinked. "That place? But why, didn't they hurt you?"

"Yes, but...I still have people that care for me there."

Ghostrick Witch sighed. 'Oh course he has, silly me.' "Well, maybe I could talk to the count about this?"

"Really? Thanks aunty!"

"Anytime." She smiled before taking out a crystal ball and started talking to it for a few minutes before ending the talk. "Woah, he agreed that you can go to your village."

"Yahoo!"

"But you need to take us with you."

"Sure, I can show you off to Ayame-nee."

She chuckled. "Just keep in mind that the mansion follows us around, so if you know a spot we can 'park' this house, just tell us ok little fluffy puff."

"H-Hey, stop that." He blushed.

"What? What did I say?" she blinked with a smile.

"Fluffy...puff."

"Oh that, well you're a cutie fluffy puffy." She giggled.

He blushed red.

"Now come on fluffy puffy, we gotta get everyone together so they don't run around all willy nilly."

"I'm not fluffy!"

(A little while later)

-Konoha, Hokage Tower-

It was a rage filled day for the Hokage, the villages have driven his adopted grandson from the village and he had paper work to do. All for their executions. Each time he put down his signature, he felt a little better, but it didn't quench his anger at all, really it just made him twice as much. He frowned before noticing that the tower was getting darker for some reason. 'Huh? But it's six hours till nightfall.'

" **Ooooooooooooo. Old man.** " Spoke a voice in the darkness as different pairs of eyes appeared all around him. " **I know your secret oooooooo.** "

He got up and got into a stance, only to notice that they were….monsters! He narrowed his eyes and pulled out several kunai with paper bombs strapped to them from his sleeves.

" **Oooo...hey** wait!" Yelled the voice as the shadows vanished, and revealed Naruto on the bandaged mummy's shoulder. "Don't hurt them!"

"Told you it wouldn't work." Ghostrick Skeleton sweatdropped.

Hiruzen went wide eyed at seeing the child. "N..Naruto?"

"Hey old man, miss me?" He asked.

"Hello." spoke Ghostrick Yuki-Onna waved nervously. "Are you...his 'old man'?"

"W-Who are you? Naruto, why are you with these….monsters?"

"Technically we're spirits." Ghostrick Warwolf spoke up. "Woof, and we're his adopted family."

"Yeah, and they're really cool." smiled Naruto.

He blinked while feeling slightly confused at the whole thing.

"So." spoke Ghostrick Mary. "We're keeping him since your village is worse than a kingdom of Fiends."

"It's really mean." spoke Ghostrick Yeti with Ghostrick Doll nodding.

"And you stink brains." Ghostrick Ghoul while feeling sad. "Like really stinky, like pen ink."

He sweatdropped while the ghoul was bopped on the head by Ghostrick Witch's broom.

"Anyway, we're taking care of him." spoke Ghostrick Alucard. "You could consider us aunts, uncles, and maybe cousins to the boy."

"But why are you here?"

"Our fluffy puffy was homesick." Ghostrick Witch said. "So we decided to join him."

"Aunty…" he groaned.

"So that's why we're here." Ghostrick Skeleton spoke. "And no, I'm not the shinkanellaphent."

"Shinki what?"

"That strange being that our pal here keeps talking about." He said pointing to Naruto. "Ya know, looks like a white corpse, no offense Ghoul."

"Brains."

"At any rate, I'm not the guy. And none of us have killed anyone."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, just what are you? And how did you meet Naruto?"

(One explanation later)

"And that's how he became a part of the family." Ghostrick Alucard said.

If he wasn't showing it before, Hiruzen did now considering his anger just quadrupled against the villagers.

"And then he ate everything in the pantry." sweatdropped Ghostrick Nekomusume. "He was hungry mew."

"At first, we were tempted to go on a rampage." admitted Ghostrick Dullahan.

"Then we realized we were the weakest of our species." Ghostrick Mary. "Like very weak, and it might break our code of scaring for fun."

"And that wouldn't be fun ha ha." Ghostrick Lantern laughed. "So we're just going to scare them into a coma."

"I'd advise against it." spoke Hiruzen. "Believe me though, I'm glad to hear Naruto is safe, I'm actually in the middle of ensuring all of them are executed for what happened."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." He frowned.

He gulped before asking. "Um, could we scare people, a little bit?"

"That depends, how far do you and your new family consider not too much?"

"Like scaring them until they pee." All of them said at once.

He sweatdropped.

"Pwease?" spoke Ghostrick Doll making her eyes look big.

'Oh no, not the cuteness!' He thought as the girls started to do the same with their eyes. 'Must resist!'

Naruto chuckled at this.

"Oh fine! You can make them scared till their bladders give out, nothing more nothing less!"

"Thank you!" Ghostrick Doll smiled before all of them ran out of the room. "Let's scare some humans!"

"See ya old man!"

Hiruzen groaned. 'I need to stop caving to cute eyes.'

(A week later)

Naruto and Ghostrick Yuki-Onna and Mummy were behind a building where he saw Ayame getting the store opened up.

"Ready?" Yuki-Onna asked with a quiet voice.

"Me am." nodded Mummy.

"Then let's go." Naruto whispered before walking behind Ayame.

She finished opening the door when she felt a finger tapping her shoulder. "Huh?" she turned and saw a giant bandaged creature standing behind her.

"Me hungry."

"..." she paled before turning around and saw a tiny girl behind her.

"Hello." She said before forming ice axes in her hands. "Miss chopped meat."

"AHHHHH!" She screamed before turning and saw Naruto, now missing his face, looking at her. "EEEEEEEK!"

"I need your face Ayame-nee, please give me yours!"

Her eyes rolled behind her head before fainting onto the ground.

"Me thinks we did too much."

(Two seconds later)

Poke poke poke poke.

"AHHH! Naruto!" She screamed before seeing her surroundings and saw the monsters and Naruto, with a face, standing over her with concern. "A-AHHHH!"

"Ayame-nee, calm down. They're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, we aren't mean." Ghostrick Yuki-Onna smiled. "We aren't going to hurt anyone."

"Me agree."

"N-N-Naruto? W-What's going on?"

Naruto sighed while explaining the whole thing, while Ghostrick Yuki-Onna played with some snow bunnies she made.

"So….what?"

"I'm living with them from now on, they're my new family."

"...so no more visiting me?" She asked sadly.

"What no, I'm still coming." He said while patting her back.

"Even if he might become a fluffy puffy." Ghostrick Yuki-Onna said while quoting Witch's words.

"Hey!"

"Just saying."

"Fluffy puffy?" Ayame asked confused.

"He got name from Witch, me think it's silly."

"It's a stupid nickname." he huffed.

"It's cute." Ayame smiled. "And appropriate. I'll remember that nickname."

"Ayame-nee!" he cried out in embarrassment.

(Later)

Naruto yawned as he got up from his bed, only to realize he was on Ghostrick Dullahan's horse. "Huh? How'd I get here?"

"Neagh." It said while walking around the mansion, which was now outside the village walls.

"You're right, I'm feeling hungry too."

"Neagh." It said again before galloping right towards Ghostrick Witch's part of the mansion.

"Oh kami no!"

CRASH!

"EEP!"

KABOOM!

This of course roused the others throughout the place who ran towards the sound.

Inside was Naruto, the horse and Witch, now fused together and looking very scared and shocked.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, but the horse made me!"

"Neagh!"

"What's going o-HAHAHA!" laughed Specter when they looked in.

"Oh my! Look at this!" Ghostrick Mary laughed. "A two headed centaur!"

"Not funny!" Ghostrick Witch yelled out.

"Neagh!"

"Get us out of here!"

Ghostrick Alucard sighed while Ghostrick Socuteboss yawned and hit them with a pink energy pillow, that separated them.

"Yawn, too early for...zzzz."

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Thank Atem!" Ghostrick Witch sighed. "Naruto, what have I told you about messing with my potions?"

"But the horse, he did it."

Said horse walked away.

"That's silly, I think?"

"True." Ghostrick Warwolf said. "Almost as funny as your brain getting replaced with a mouse that one time."

"Really?"

"Yep, brains."

Naruto groaned.

(Later that day)

Naruto was outside his school while feeling very sad at his ninja graduation results. He ended up failing since he couldn't make a proper clone, meaning he failed at being a shinobi. And that made him depressed while noticing Mizuki walking towards him.

"Ah Naruto, just the person I wanted to see." smiled the man crouching down to look him in the eyes. "I figured you might wanna talk to someone after what happened."

"Thanks." He said sadly while not knowing that Ghostrick Alucard, Witch, Yuki-Onna, Specter, Lantern and Ghoul were in the shadows keeping a close eye on their family.

"Well, I know that you need cheering up." he smiled. "That's why I'm gonna let you know there's another way to pass, some extra credit you could say."

Naruto blinked while the Ghostricks started to get suspicious. "Really?"

Mizuki nodded before a thick mist started to cover the area. "Huh?"

" **Oooo.** " A voice said while a figure walked behind Mizuki.

"Brains."

"Ha ha ha, look at the little man, he's so scared."

"I think his legs are shaking."

"I'll take his hair for my potions."

"Let me suck your blood."

"Time to freeze you."

He slowly turned around and paled seeing them before he cried out and dropped on his butt with wide eyes.

"Any last words?" asked Ghostrick Yuki-Onna.

"A-Ah! Demon tricks!" cried out the man while they slowly moved closer. "Get away! You're not real! The demons just trying to scare me to revealing my plans!"

They moved closer as they looked slightly interested.

"What plan?" Asked Ghostrick Ghoul. "Brains?"

"A-Ah! The one where I get the Forbidden Scroll and take it to Orochimaru!"

The mist slowly faded as people started to see what was happening, they would have screamed if not for the whole 'Orochimaru' thing, that got them mad and horrified.

"Wait, you were gonna use me?" spoke Naruto with shock before slowly glaring.

"Yes." Mizuki said in fear before noticing that everyone was pissed off. "Oh crap."

"Brains, let me eat his brains."

"For once, I wouldn't mind, but let's go the old fashion way. Care to join Naruto?"

"Sure thing."

He gulped in fear. "Not the face!"

(One beating later)

"Ow…"

The people frowned before dispersing as the Ghostricks brushed their hands.

"That man was stupid." Ghostrick Lantern frowned. "Even dumber than a Rock Golem #1."

"Yep." Ghostrick Witch said while looking over her broken broom. "But by Atem, his head was very hard."

"I shudder to think what his blood would taste like."

"Or his balls." Ghostrick Yuki-Onna said while taking out some smoke pellets that she took from Mizuki's bag. "Really, he's just weak and... not manly."

"Understatement of the year." Ghostrick Specter deadpanned.

"Thanks guys." smiled Naruto.

"Anytime." Ghostrick Witch smiled while patting his cheek. "It was fun, so want to go home now fluffy puffy?"

"Hey!" Naruto puffed his cheeks out. "Stop calling me that!"

"Not on your life." She smiled as they all walked away from Mizuki's bruised body.

"Ugh…." he groaned before the Hokage and his Anbu showed up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

He groaned in pain as the screen went black. 'Fuck my life!'


	92. Chapter 92

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 92

What if Salem was Weiss' mom?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"Weiss, you're scroll's ringing." Blake said while trying to sleep, on Yang's lap to be exact.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring.

She groaned and turned in her bed. "I'll get it when it's morning."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

(Five hours later)

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"Just pick it up!" Ruby yelled while getting sick and tired of the constant ringing.

Weiss groaned and grabbed it before hitting accept without looking at it. "What?!"

" **Hello my daughter.** " Spoke a voice with a dark tone.

Beep.

Weiss went pale while letting the scroll ring some more.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

"Weiss, answer it before I lose it." spoke Yang covering her head with her pillow.

"Uh…." she got up and quickly tossed it out the window before jumping back in her bed. "There, it's done."

Only for her second scroll, the one in her desk, to start ringing.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"Tell them we're sleeping or I'll do it." spoke Blake sitting up and looking frazzled.

Ring ring ring ring.

"Um no."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"Weiss? Answer. The fucking. Scroll. NOW."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"NO!" Weiss snapped.

Yang stood up and stamped over before taking it and hit accept. "HELLO!"

" **Hello, Yang Xiao Long Branwen.** " The person on the other end said, making Yang pale. " **Is Weiss Schnee Crucible there?** "

'H-How did she know that name!?' she thought while looking at it with a gulp. "W-Who is this?"

" **Fu fu fu, are you sure that's a good idea to ask me?** " The voice spoke while Weiss started to slowly shiver. " **After all, I'm just here to see my little snow grimm."**

"Snow Grimm?" She said as Weiss blushed red.

" **Oh yes, she was born next to a Ursa. It was so adorable when she was against its fur.** "

Weiss grabbed the Scroll before smashing it down and stamped on it just before grabbing a book to pound it to pieces before panting. "Everyone to bed, NOW!"

They looked confused at that while Yang and Blake raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in behavior.

"But I wanted to hear about the Ursa." Ruby pouted.

"GO TO SLEEP!" she yelled before going to her bed and pulled the sheet over her. 'Oh Dust! Why why WHY?!'

As this was happening, they didn't know that a strange jellyfish like Grimm was floating outside the window.

(Some weeks later)

"Ruby! Are you borrowing some of my Dust again?"

"No!" Ruby called out while using some Fire Dust to make a campfire for some marshmallows. 'Come on come on! Cook already!'

Weiss saw this however and frowned. "Ruby!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

She sighed while noticing that Yang's Scroll had several messages from a familiar email. She got a shiver and grabbed it before checking the messages.

Hello.

Hello?

Hello?

Hello? Are you there?

Weiss Schnee?!

Are you there?!

WEISS SCHNEE CRUCIBLE!? Are you there?!

She paled and deleted them all before making sure the number was blocked. "There, that should do it."

"Weiss? What are you doing with my Scroll?" Yang asked confused.

"Nothing!" She stiffened before turning around, only to see a woman with pale skin, blue eyes, pure white hair with black hair bands in a cross shape bun, a white cloak with a Schnee mark on her white shirt, a F cup chest, wide hips that made her whitish black pants look tight on her, and a pair of black high heels.

"Hello my daughter." She smiled. "I was just talking to my Scroll pal."

All the color left her face while she was speechless and dropped the Scroll.

"Weiss. Why didn't you tell me your mom was this cool?" Yang asked while putting a hand on the woman's back. "She's like the best mom and Scroll pal."

"Yang, you don't have to flatter me." She chuckled.

"Wait, who is she?" asked Ruby looking lost.

"Oh right. Girls, this is Yin Schnee Crucible, snow queens mom."

"Snow queen? How adorable, I should keep that in mind." Yin chuckled while putting a hand near her mouth, like a noble woman.

Ruby looked her over while Blake saw the resemblance.

"Wow, you do look like Weiss, minus the more...darker aspects."

"Well, I am called Yin." She chuckled before looking at Weiss. "So my little snow grimm? Have you been doing well in school?" 'I hope so.'

"F-Fine." spoke Weiss after finding her voice. "Mother...just….why are you here?"

She smirked while touching Weiss' cheek. "Isn't it a good thing to see their youngest daughter after so many years?"

"Yes, but….oh look at the time, I have to...help tutor Ren!" she spoke up before moving out of the room in a hurry.

"But Nora's helping him!" Ruby called out.

Weiss didn't stop and kept on going while looking at the floor. 'Oh Dust! She's really here!' She gulped.

Yin looked at the door while smirking a little.

(Some minutes later)

Weiss looked around while holding a baseball bat in her hands. 'If I hide long enough she'll go away and everything will go back to normal.'

Poke poke.

She turned her head and paled seeing Yin behind her.

"Hello." She waved with a smile.

"AHHH!" she jumped up with the bat at the ready. "W-W-Where did you come from?!"

"Down the hall." She said pointing down the hall. "This school isn't that hard to navigate, well, not for me per say."

Weiss groaned and tossed the bat aside while rubbing her head. "Look, just explain why you're here and leave."

"The last one I can't do." Yin chuckled. "Its parents weekend, something I've been looking towards to for months."

"Last I checked, you've been busy." spoke Weiss with her eyes briefly turning black with red irises. "With the whole 'you know what'."

Her smile turned into a very annoyed frowned. "Yes, I admit that whole thing is rather difficult to maintain, but I've got the time now. My princess of darkness."

She looked around while sighing. "You know calling me that here is dangerous. If Ozpin finds out then we're both hosed."

"Even if he doesn't know about my form." She chuckled. "Oh Weiss, you should've learned by now I'm not one to be doubted."

"Still, we both know why I left and came here." she crossed her arms. "I'm not going to be part of all this."

Her eyes changed to a black and red color. "You can't escape your birthright. Especially when you, out of all my children, have the greatest affinity to my magic."

Weiss recalled that last part and frowned.

"Besides, you know I hate fighting family, that's why when the time comes I'm hoping you can tell Winter to reconsider changing sides instead of being part of that silly Atlas military."

"She's not going to listen."

"Either way, it's either join me or just fall to darkness." She chuckled darkly. "Oh and by the way, your brother's claim on the army is null and void."

"No surprise there, all he does is kiss up without doing much." she looked away. "But I'm still not changing my mind, I'm not going to turn my back and fight against my friends."

"Your friends? You mean the silver eyes, the traitor, and the very interesting Scroll pal? Because out of all of them, I think the blond might live, if she doesn't try breaking my 'toys'." she smirked. "But then again, if you want them to live, I could just 'tweak' them a bit to be your loyal servants, then you won't have anything holding you back."

Weiss frowned. "Mom."

"Just saying, although while I'm here." She grabbed her daughter's shoulder. " **WHOS THE ONE THAT'S BEEN COURTING YOU?!** "

Weiss jumped at the tone. "Huh?!"

" **YOU DAMN KNOW! THE BOY OR BOYS YOU'VE BEEN SEEING!** "

"I-I'm not seeing anyone!"

" **THEN WHO'S THIS 'ARC7' AND 'WATER GUY' I'VE BEEN SEEING ON YOUR SCROLL HISTORY?! WHO ARE THEY?!** " 'I'll kill them with their own hands!'

'Arc7...water guy...wait a second! That's Jaune and Neptune!?' "Wait mom! Those are just friends!"

" **FRIENDS?! MORE LIKE MAN WHORES FROM WHAT I'VE READ!** "

Weiss' eyes glowed like her mom's before sending her flying back from an open palm to the stomach which was glowing red. "SHUT UP!"

Yin hit the wall before floating from a mass of black energy, which helped her land on her feet. "Weiss, you **DARE** to strike your mother?"

"I DARED to do that to get you to shut up! I don't like either of them!"

She frowned while looking her daughter over. "I see." she sighed. "Good, I was worried I have to kill them for stealing your 'magic'."

Weiss blushed red hearing that innuendo. "MOM!"

"Relax." She waved off before seeing Velvet walking towards them. She walked over to her before saying. "If you don't relax Weiss, then you might start acting hopping mad, like this adorable child."

"H-Huh?"

"Mom!" Weiss frowned. "Stop annoying her!"

"Oh? I didn't expect you to come to the aid of a Faunus." She raised an eyebrow. "You never did that when you were younger."

Weiss let out an annoyed groan before stamping away.

"Um ma'am?" Velvet asked Yin.

"Thanks for the help. So as a reward, I'm going to show you Weiss' baby pictures." She smiled while taking out her Scroll.

(A little while later)

Weiss was practicing her thrusts outside while trying to vent a little bit. 'Damn you mom! Just suddenly appearing and making me look like a fool!'

As she continued to strike with her sword, she didn't notice that Ruby was behind her.

"Hey Weiss!"

"AHHH!" She screamed before cutting the top of Ruby's hair.

"..."

"R-Ruby?"

She shivered in fear while touching her hair. "W-Weiss...why did you just...do that?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Ruby gulped before backing away. "Um...I'll just be going. See you at the parents dinner!"

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"What parents dinner?"

"You know...all the parents coming to eat with us and show us what they do. Your mom is going to show us some magic tricks."

'Wait, oh no!'

"Well, I better get going." She said before using her Semblance. "Later!"

Weiss paled while recalling the last time her mom did magic in public, poor poor clowns. They had to be institutionalized. 'Is she planning to speed up her plans?' she looked around before getting an idea, a very dangerous one. "Looks like I have to...fight fire with fire."

(Two hours later)

The cafeteria was packed with people as they ate their food with parents talking to their children and messing with them.

"So tell us, have you been seeing any nice boys?" Kali asked Blake.

"Mom." She blushed. "I'm not seeing any boys."

"Girls then?"

She blushed and covered her face.

"We'll take that as a yes." spoke her dad.

"I'm telling you Taiyang." Qrow slurred while patting Ruby's head. "We need to help with Ruby's balding. She can't lose her hair at her age."

"I told you it was an accident." spoke Ruby while trying to hide it with her hood.

"It'll grow back Qrow, and just what have I said about drinking in front of the girls?" frowned Taiyang.

"Not to." He rolled his eyes while Yang chuckled at that. "But I don't care for rules."

"You should." he crossed his arms. "What example are you setting for them?"

"That you don't have to be foolish and stupid when drunk." He chuckled while seeing Yin next to Yang. "Who are you lady?"

"Yin Schnee Crucible." She chuckled while not eating anything. "I'm Yang's Scroll pal."

"Well nice to meet you." spoke Taiyang shaking her hand. "Are you a parent too?"

"Yes, to three actually." She smiled. "But my youngest Snow Grimm goes here. Her names Weiss."

"Snow Grimm?"

"She was born on a Ursa's back."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" 'Why was she on a Ursa in the first place?'

"It was sleeping." She sweatdropped. "And trust me, she wanted out badly. Like very badly."

"I'll bet." chuckled Qrow wobbling a little. "When Summer had Ruby she was screaming like a banshee. I can't tell you how much she cursed for it to end."

"Same with Raven, but she nearly ripped my arm off." Taiyang said with a shiver.

"Oh? Well I tried to rip out my ex's face off." Yin chuckled. "His beard was still covered in skin when I pulled it off."

That made them shiver just as Weiss walked in with a calm expression.

'Ok, just calm down and don't screw this up.' She thought while moving towards the stage. "Ahem, hello?"

Everyone turned to her while she cleared her throat.

"I'm just going to say that I'm...going to do some tricks tonight." She said before pulling out a top hat and a wand. "Any suggestions?"

"Play free bird!" called out Qrow with a laugh while Taiyang and Yang facepalmed.

"Um…" she tapped the hat while ravens appeared and flew around the room, landing on Qrow as well.

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Caw."

That made the others clap while Yin was confused on what her daughter was up to.

"Ok so anything else?"

"Maybe a rabbit out of a hat?" Kali suggested.

Weiss nodded before putting the hat on the ground and put her hand into it. "Ugh, heavy little guy." she then pulled out Kali by the ears. "I mean...he he. My bad."

"Good try, now can you let go?"

She placed her back in the hat before trying to put it on her head, only for Kali, now in a princess dress, pop out. "Sorry, my hat has a mind of its own."

"Just try again, this is getting a little snug." she sweatdropped.

She nodded before putting her in the hat and placed it on her head. "Tada?"

Kali appeared on her husband's lap, but in a bunny suit. "Oh my!"

"Weiss!" groaned Blake shaking her head.

She chuckled nervously while pulling at her collar. "Um...want to see me cut a person up?"

"Go for it!" called Qrow chuckling and taking another swig from his flask.

She tapped her hat with the wand as a large box appeared on the stage. "Any volunteers? Maybe…" she pointed at Yang. "You?"

"Sure." she walked while whispering. "I didn't even know you could do magic tricks."

"I dabble." She said while putting Yang in the box before turning her wand into a chainsaw. "This might hurt a little."

ZIIIII!

Yin looked at the scene while very lost and what her daughter was doing. 'Is she trying to make them happy and entertained?'

Weiss moved the chainsaw away as it turned into a wand as the box was moved, revealing that Yang was ok, well except for her legs being replaced by goat legs. "Oops, I kind of made a mistake."

"Woah! I do NOT have hairy legs like this!"

She moved her wand and caused the legs to vanish. "Sorry Yang, no hard feeling?"

"Just be careful." She said before walking off the stage.

"Ok, now I'm going to…" she pointed at Cinder. "Turn this girl into a...um ah, princess!"

Cinder looked confused before getting pushed up by Mercury and Emerald.

Weiss cleared her throat before saying. "Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put them together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, it'll do magic, believe it or not. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Yes, salagadoola means mechicka booleroo, but the thing mabob that does the job is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, put them together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Yes, salagadoola means mechicka booleroo. But the thing mabob that does the job, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Now you put them together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbialta do-do-do-do-boo!"

POOF!

The wand made contact with Cinder before changing her attire into a white shiny dress with a large caboose that made her hips wider, with a diamond tiara and glass slippers.

"Tada!"

The crowd cheered as Mercury and Emerald jawdropped seeing that happened to their boss while also snickering at her rump.

'Damn you girl!' Cinder growled while walking back to her seat, her caboose moving from side to side.

'Kind of amusing.' Yin chuckled. 'Reminds me of when I did that spell for her and Winter, ah, good times.'

'Ok, either I end it there or give one more finisher.' Weiss thought before steeling herself. "Ok, I'm going to make the greatest feat known to man."

"And what's that?!" Nora yelled.

"I shall make the entire room vanish."

That made them gasp while Salem looked intrigued even more.

Weiss sighed before waving her wand up as her eyes turned red for a second. "Hsinav moor!"

The room became pitch black as everyone looked nervous before they saw that they were….somewhere in the Emerald Forest, on a cliffside.

"Tada!" Weiss called out while taking a bow.

All of them were stunned with Ruby giving a slow clap.

'This is awkward.' She thought while seeing her mom getting up and onto the stage.

"What parlor trick my little Snow Grimm." Yin chuckled. "But still not as good as my own."

"Mom." she whispered in a groan.

Yin smiled before saying. "Nruter moor."

The area was covered in darkness as the audience appeared back in the room, but with one slight change, they were wearing black dresses, all of them.

"Oops, looks like it runs in the family." She chuckled while Weiss shivered at her hidden joke.

"Ahh!" Jaune cried out while Pyrrha and a woman that looked similar to her just chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Gives a brief idea for the future doesn't it?" she whispered to Weiss with a dark chuckle.

"Mom, I'm not going to let you do that."

"Fu fu." She whispered. "I'd love to see that, and who knows, your uncles might also love to see you."

(Later)

Yin looked at her daughter while giving her a pat on the head. "I'll be off. It was great seeing you again after so many months alone." She then looked sad as the rest of RWBY sweatdropped. "In my room, with a tub of ice cream, watching soap dramas."

"She could always find a date." muttered Blake.

"Agreed." Yang whispered before copping a feel of Blake's ass. "Like us."

She blushed and pushed her hand away. "Not now."

"Aw, but I was waiting for a 'yinning' streak."

She groaned as Ruby tapped Yin's shoulder.

"Um Yin, can you tell me how Weiss got the name Snow Grimm?"

"Oh, well that's cause when I gave birth to her it was on an Ursa."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it was asleep." She said with a sigh. "I was hungry for some mushrooms and my water broke, right on the Ursa that was on the mushrooms. I'm still surprised it didn't attack me with all the screaming and pain as I kind of pulled its fur off."

"Was she a butt baby or a head baby?" Ruby asked.

"...huh?"

"She means did she come into the world head first or butt first." Translated Yang.

"Oh, well she was born butt first. I'm still surprised that it happened."

"Mom." Weiss facepalmed.

Yin chuckled before giving Weiss a big hug. "Oh! I'm going to miss you! Please Scroll message me every single day!"

"Alright alright." 'Provided I don't bury it.'

She let go of her before looking at Ruby. She then patted her head. "You should become a Scroll pal with me, that way we can talk about interesting stuff."

"Um...o-"

"See ya mom, don't let the door hit you on the way out." spoke Weiss pushing Yin to the door.

She turned around before seeing the door slam. "Well played." she then walked off while her skin turned pure white for a second. 'But you'll see that your actions will prove futile. My princess of the Grimm.'

(Two hours later)

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"Ruby! I'm trying to sleep!" Yang groaned while sleeping on Blake's chest.

"It's not me."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring.

They looked at Weiss.

"It's not me."

Blake groaned before grabbing her Scroll and saw it was from Yin.

Beep.

" _Hello, just wanted to tell you I just missed the last airship. So….can I stay with you for the night?_ "

Weiss slammed her head on her pillow while Yang took the Scroll.

"Sure. Just come on in." She said before seeing that the background was her room.

"Thanks." Spoke Yin while in a black nightgown as she sat next to Weiss. "Good night my little Snow Grimm."

"WAH!"

She just chuckled before falling asleep. "Zzzz."

Ruby sweatdropped while going back to bed. "Night."

Yang and Blake went back to sleep as Weiss felt very scared at the moment.

'Help.' She thought while her eyes turned red.


	93. Chapter 93

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 93

What if Azula came back to haunt and mess with Korra?

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zzzzzz." Snored Korra while laying on the side of her bed. She was drooling a little on the sheets while getting comfy.

As the night rolled on, she didn't notice a shadow moving across the wall.

"He he he." The shadow chuckled while hovering over her, hands outstretched.

(Next morning)

"COCK A DOODLE DOO!" cried out a rooster dragon from outside the window.

Korra slowly stirred while not that bothered and let out a yawn while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She walked towards the bathroom while thinking about food.

All the while not knowing that her reflection changed into something...weird.

It looked like a fire nation girl, but wearing very old armor and looked a little older then Korra, with a bigger chest.

And the reflection mimicked Korra's movements as said avatar was getting ready to shower.

"Man, best sleep of my life." she smiled while taking her clothes off. "I should try sleeping like that from now on."

"And act like a sloth cow? How fitting." Spoke a voice in Korra's ears. "I would have suggested pig cat."

Korra turned her head, but didn't see anyone with her reflection the same. "Huh? Did someone...nah, still trying to wake up."

The reflection changed again while Korra entered the shower. It smirked a little before moving her hands over the hot water knob and turned it off.

Korra looked lost feeling just cold water and shivered before turning the hot knob on and sighed with relief. "That's the stuff."

The cold water knob turned off while the hot water knob was turned to max.

"Hey! Too hot!" she cried out while trying to turn the cold on, but found it was stuck. "Come on, turn!"

It didn't move for a few seconds before the water knobs turned off at the same time.

Korra looked up before getting a shower of very hot water on her face. "AHH!" she held her hands up and fell out of the shower while scrambling back and hissed from the hot water. "Damn it! What the hell's wrong with this thing?"

"What a sad excuse of a girl." Spoke the voice again. "Even that peasant girl had more class."

Korra looked around while blinking. "Ok, I didn't just hear that, I'm wide awake." she then noticed that the toilet was getting backed up as snake worms popped out.

"Sss."

"Gross!" She shivered before seeing objects flying all around her. She went wide eyed while stunned and feeling creeped out before seeing one of the snake worms wriggle out before rushing out and to her room while grabbing her clothes.

"He he." Spoke the reflection before vanishing.

(A little while later)

"And that's what happened." Korra said while shivering at the gross recounting of the snake worms.

"So...you woke up, tried taking a shower, heard some voice, and then saw stuff flying around?" clarified Mako. "And this was RIGHT after you just got out of bed?"

"Yes and it was so creepy." She said while not knowing that the same reflection was behind her, but now is translucent and hiding in her shadow.

She smirked before causing her pants to get unbuttoned and pulled.

The others went wide eyed seeing Korra's underwear while blushing as said avatar looked confused.

"What? Oh come on, I'm being serious here guys."

"Um Korra." Bolin blushed. "Do...you feel a draft?"

"A little, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You might wanna look down." spoke Asami.

Korra looked down before blushing as she pulled up her pants. "Ah! D-Don't look!"

The reflection chuckled before causing a catchicken to land on her head.

"Meow cluck?"

It then blasted it with blue fire.

"MEOW!" it cried out before jumping down while the others were confused as hell while it ran off and they looked around.

"Ok, who did that?" asked Bolin. "And...was that fire blue?"

"I think so, but who would have blue fire?" Asami asked while noticing that Korra's hair was on fire. "Um Korra."

She blinked before screaming in pain and ran around.

(One fire extinguishing later)

She held a ice bag to her head with a frown. "Ok, what's going on around here? This is not normal, things just don't go flying around, a random animal doesn't appear out of nowhere, and since when was fire blue?"

"No idea." Mako shrugged.

"Maybe someone's using colored fire? Like fireworks?" Bolin suggested.

"Then where's the powder?" Asami asked. "If that was the case there'd be some residue right here, but there's nothing."

Korra looked around before seeing a woman right next to her.

"I have to say, seeing you lot trying to figure the mystery out is almost amusing. Almost." She said while crossing her arms.

"Wah!" Korra jumped up while pointing at her. "W-Who are you? When did you get here?"

"Korra?" Mako asked confused. "Who are you talking to?"

"The lady here. The one right next to me."

"You mean the one near the noodle shop?" Bolin asked while pointing down the corner.

"No, I mean her." she pointed at the smirking woman. "The one with her hair in some bun and red armor. She's right in front of you."

"They can't see me." The woman smirked. "Or hear me, however," she did a gesture before causing a bolt of lightning to hit a pole. "I can touch you."

They all jumped seeing that while Korra turned to the woman with wide eyes. But the woman vanished as a floating garbage can headed straight towards her.

CRASH!

(A few minutes later)

"Ow, that hurt." Korra groaned while rubbing her face.

"Ok, that was majorly creepy." spoke Bolin with Pabu nodding. "Wait, floating things, invisible woman, hearing her talk, guys, I think this is worst than a spirit."

"What's worse then a spirit?" Asami asked while looking Korra over for any cuts.

"Maybe a ghost? Wait, maybe it's Ko!"

"Then wouldn't Korra's face be gone?"

He deflated. "Oh, right."

As this was going on, the woman reappeared next to Asami and smirked.

"My, seems this one has the fire nation gene pool, a shame she doesn't seem like a warrior." She said before giving her a wedge. "But she seems like a clown to me."

"Gah! Hey!" cried out Asami with wide eyes and going cross eyed while the others went wide eyed and she felt her feet leave the ground. "Help!"

"I'll save you!" Korra yelled before grabbing her leg.

The woman floated up higher and higher before moving towards a construction site. "Hope you like dirt." She then dropped them.

They cried out before landing in a dirt pile which caused them to get dirty and cough while a cloud of it went up due to the fall.

"Ow. My butt."

The woman chuckled before seeing the boys. "What interesting genes, diluted, but interesting."

"Korra! Asami! Are you alright?" asked Mako as the two ran over.

"I'm ok." Korra said getting up. "But I think Asami…" she saw that the underwear was ripped in half. "Um….let's get her home."

(Next morning)

"COCK A DOODLE DOO!"

Korra groaned while looking very tired with bags around her eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep since the lady kept on teasing her while haunting her dreams. And it didn't help that she also caused her bed to fly in the air.

She grumbled before getting out of bed, only to get stuck as a puddle of glue laid on the ground. "Oh just perfect." she then saw that her clothes were replaced with red and gold fire nation clothing, very tiny ones to be exact. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"I don't kid. That would be you avatar." spoke the woman while appearing on her bed.

She turned with annoyance. "Ok lady, talk, just who are you?!"

"You can't recall?" She said in mock shock. "Why that's a pity, after all, I nearly killed you when we met in Ba Sing Se."

Korra blinked while feeling a pain on her back.

"But oh well, you were an annoying monk back then." She said while looking at her nails.

"Wait, you mean my past life? Aang?" she rubbed the spot while frowning. 'She does seem a little familiar, but I'm not sure.'

"Yes." She rolled her eyes before causing the glue to boil. "Now be a good little peasant and dance for my amusement."

"Ow ow ow ow!" She yelled before jumping out of the glue and right onto the bed. "Ow! Why you!"

She looked unfazed while floating away. "Why me you ask? Simple, you stopped my father and sent me to a loony bin."

"Look! I can't remember who you are alright?! I'm Korra, not Aang, not Kyoshi, no one else. Just tell me who you are and I might remember, but right now, I'm not Aang."

"I know, but the sins of the father come to the son, or in this case, the past life to you." She frowned. "And I'll give you a hint, I was a princess."

"..."

"How about this? I know Zuzu."

"Zuzu?"

"You know, brooding, has a scar on his face." She pointed to her right eye.

"I'm not following."

She eye twitched. "He also was your firebending teacher."

She went wide eyed. "Wait, firelord Zuko?!"

"Yes, but he will always be called Zuzu." She chuckled darkly. "So, finally got my identity?"

"You're Azula, his sister."

"Ding ding ding, you've won the obvious award." She said while causing a pile of socks to hit Korra. "And your prize is my wrath."

She shook them off and frowned. "Look, I get you'd be mad, but you're the one who tried taking over Ba Sing Se, killed Aang, or me, and tried doing the same to your brother and Katara while losing your mind. You should just move on and be glad since you have a chance to be free and let go of the past."

"Who said I'm not free?" She asked. "I've been hanging around since I died. But I do have to say not killing your past self was something that miffed me a little." she then floated above the bed. "So I'm here to haunt you till you either die, lose your mind, or both. Maybe when I get bored."

Korra paled.

"And you'll never escape my grip. I'll make you grovel like a snake worm!" Azula laughed maniacally.

She frowned and took a stance. "You forgot one thing."

"What?"

"Spiritbending." she smirked.

She frowned before vanishing in a ball of fire.

"Bitch." She muttered while knowing that she might pop up later.

(Later that week)

Korra was walking down the street while keeping a close eye out. 'Where is she?'

As she looked around she didn't noticed that a shadow was moving her hair and got tied to pole.

YONK!

"Ow!" she turned and frowned seeing it and slowly untied it. 'Reminds me when I first came here.' "Is that all you got?"

Cue a car getting its brakes released and running down from a tall hill towards her.

She went wide eyed before running from the car.

Honk honk!

"Help! I can't stop this crazy thing!" She yelled out before seeing another car running down the hill. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

HONK HONK!

She saw a river coming up and had an idea. She turned around before using water bending on the cars.

CRASH!

They slammed into each other with Korra sighing in relief.

"Thank the spirits."

"You're not welcome." Spoke Azula while floating near a rooftop. "A shame you didn't lose anything important in that motorized contraption."

She turned and frowned before bending a blast of fire at her.

The former fire nation princess just smirked before redirecting the fire at Korra. She then sent a blast of lightning at her.

Korra rolled out of the way before sending several blasts of air at her along with a water whip.

Azula saw this and disappeared in an instant.

"Quit hiding and face me!" She yelled before seeing Azula on the other side of the river.

"First rule of combat, never do the most insane of plans." She said before giving her the finger. "Unless your opponent is lacking in brains."

Korra eye twitched hearing that. "Says the princess who went batshit nuts when she couldn't handle being firelord."

She frowned before firing a very large blast of blue fire at Korra followed by several blasts of lightning.

ZAP!

She jumped away while smirking. "What's wrong 'princess'? Did I hit a nerve?"

"No." She said before appearing in front of Korra and blasted her with fire. "But I see your anger is greater than mine, even greater than my father."

"I'm not angry, I'm pointing out the truth."

"Oh really?" She said while floating in the air. "Then tell me, were you angry when that man, Amon was it, took your bending? Or maybe when your uncle decided to use you like a puppet?"

She scowled before chucking several rocks up at her. "Well last I checked you had a trigger when it came to your own brother and uncle."

Azula let them go through her. "Oh yes, that stuff. I gave up on that ages ago." she waved off. "Why get angry at people so heartless when I can get angry at someone with my own personality, albeit diluted by water tribe peasantry."

"What's that meant to even mean?"

She smirked. "Oh you know, after all you remind me of myself, but if I was born as a lowly peasant."

"You know what, I see the resemblance." she smirked. "Except last I checked, people liked me."

Azula frowned. "But I have prestige. And manners."

"I have manners."

"No you don't. Even Zuzu had better manners."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"You don't wear boots." She rolled her eyes. "But I know one thing that trumps your rebuttal."

"What?"

She smirked. "I had the honor of getting laid before my death."

Korra blushed bright red while Azula started laughing, making her mad. "S-S-Shut up!"

"Such a virgin, always the bridesmaid, never the bride." She laughed evilly while floating away to hatch her next evil plan.

Korra growled before bending the water up around Azula and began to form it into the right shape before moving her hands around with the water slowly glowing.

Azula looked around. "So you think this parlor trick is going to send me back? How foolish of you."

"Not foolish, but effective." she spoke as the water glowed brighter and she closed her eyes to focus.

The spirit chuckled before using her fire to boil the water. "Well, I won't give up that easily!"

FISS!

'I gotta keep this together and not falter.' Korra thought before putting more energy into the water.

The water turned to steam as it obscured her vision. But after a while it let up and Azula was gone.

She sighed with relief while wiping her forehead. "Finally." she then turned around and headed back to her apartment.

(One hour later)

Korra opened the door while noting that it smelled like boiled eggs for some reason. 'Ugh, did I accidentally leave the oven on?'

As she walked to her room, she noticed Azula sitting over a chair near the stairs.

"Took you long enough. I was about to burn the house I was so bored."

"H-How are you here?!"

"Simple, I'm not an impure spirit." She said pointing to herself. "Your little bending trick only works on dark spirits, but I was long purified after my death. Especially after helping my brother and your past life on a few adventures after your little city was born. So in essence, I'm immune to your tactics."

She paled. 'Oh spirits!'

"So since you're here." Azula said before causing a pipe to burst. "I'm going to make your life a living hell."

(One week later)

Asami patted Korra's back while seeing that she was shaking like a leaf. "It's going to be fine Korra."

"No it's not, that stupid ghost won't leave." she muttered. "I haven't gotten enough sleep for a week!"

"Well, you're here now." She smiled while not knowing that they were floating and were getting closer to a broom closet. "With me."

"Still, I'm almost losing my mind!"

"You already have." Azula chuckled while appearing right next to the both of them before throwing them into the closet and locked it. "And now you're stuck, don't start an affair in there you two."

"Hey! Let us out of here!"

"Mmm, no." She said with a dark chuckle. "I'll just leave you two alone, hope you like the snake rats."

"Wait snake rats?" Asami said before seeing some land on her head from the ceiling.

"Ssss."

"AHHHH!"

"DAMN YOU AZULA!"

'He he he, that's what you get when you mess with me.'


	94. Chapter 94

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 94

What if Pyrrha came back?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night for the RJRN group as a small fire crackled in the moonless night. They were far from the nearest town and rations were running low.

And for some reason they felt like they were being watched.

"Um...Ren?" Ruby asked. "Are there any bears out here?"

"No."

"Just pedo bears." Nora joked with a grin.

He rolled his eyes while Ruby gulped. "Relax, nothing like that."

"B-But what if there are pedo bears?!"

"There aren't any." Jaune sweatdropped.

"But…"

"I'm kidding Ruby." laughed Nora before suddenly turning serious with a raised eyebrow. "Or am I?"

Ruby gulped before hearing a low growl coming next to her.

PUNCH!

"Ow! Ruby!" Ren yelled while holding his nose.

" **Grrrrrrrrrrrr.** "

"D-D-Do you hear that!?"

"I think it was my stomach." Nora said patting her stomach.

" **Grrrrrrrrr.** "

"No stomach can sound like that."

" **Grrrrrr.** "

They huddled together while looking around nervously, well Jaune and Ruby were at any rate. Ren and Nora though held their weapons at the ready.

" **Grrrrr.** " growled the voice as the bushes started to shake.

"Jaune, if we die, please know I kind of used your hoodie to wash my hair." Ruby said in fear.

"Well, if it helps, I kinda use to sneak a cookie or two from your secret stash when I wanted a midnight snack."

"Wait what!"

" **Grrrrr.** " The growling increased before something human like ran towards the fire. " **ROAR!** "

"Attack!" cried out Ren before opening fire.

The creature moved faster before jumping onto Jaune. " **ROAR!** "

"Ahh!" he cried out falling back while using his shield to keep it back. "Little help here!"

"I'll hel…...HUH?!" Nora yelled in shock. "What the fuck?!"

He looked confused before seeing who it was, which was….Pyrrha! But her armor was now a black and red color with silver armor plates, pure white skin, longer blood red hair that looked almost like a snakes, with black eyes with red irises, and purple lines going from her eyes to her cheeks.

" **ROAR!** " She cried out while her hair lashed out like a viper.

"P-P-Pyrrha!?" cried out Jaune with wide eyes while stunned and saw her toss the shield aside before registering the position and had to hold her back by the shoulders.

She growled again while her hair attempted to strike, but was grabbed by Ruby.

"Pyrrha! Stop! You're hurting him!"

" **ROAR!** " Pyrrha cried out before sniffing the air. " **Roar?** "

"W...What?" blinked Ren with wide eyes. "How….I mean….what?!"

"Ren, what's going on?!" Nora yelled.

Pyrrha sniffed the air and took a better look at the person she was attacking. " **...J...J...Jaune?** "

"P...Pyrrha?"

" **Jaune…** …." she said before letting her grip fail and stood back. "Jaune? What happened? Where am I? Where's Cinder?"

"Pyrrha? Is...is that really you?" asked Jaune with hope.

She looked him over and cocked her head. "Jaune, did I win?"

Ruby gulped a little. "Pyrrha, you might want to sit down for this one."

(A little while later)

Pyrrha looked at the fire while in deep shock. "I…..I….I died?"

"Yes." Ren said sadly. "And…"

"We missed you." Nora cried. "Like absolutely missed you!"

"But...I remember going up there, kissing Jaune for luck, and….nothing."

"Wait, you what?" spoke Ruby in surprise while looking at Jaune who was lightly blushing.

"I kissed him." She lightly blushed. "It was so he didn't worry about me." 'Among other things.' "But how? How could I have...lost to her?!"

"No, the more important question is, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" spoke up Ruby in exasperation. "I mean….how….who….it doesn't make sense."

"I..I don't know. Everything's a haze." She said looking down. "I..I just don't **KNOW!** "

"Easy there, no need to get excited." spoke Ren. "Try and see if you can remember anything after the arrow hit you."

Pyrrha looked at her hands and clenched them. "I felt my body disintegrate, then split in two." she looked at Ruby. "Ruby, do you recall a creature called a Revenant?"

"Oh yeah, ghosts or the dead brought back for...a purpose."

"Yes, one to haunt the living. I think I became one, or something." She said with anger. "Something like a Grimm! A **fucking GRIMM!** "

They jumped while noting her body giving off a dark aura like feeling.

" **Now I'm stuck here until that BITCH DIES!** " She growled while her eyes glowed. " **FUCK YOU CINDER FALL!** "

"Pyrrha! Calm down!" spoke up Jaune in panic.

She growled while taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just….shocking. Knowing I'm dead and Grimm like."

"Well just stay cool and let's look at it from a good side, you're back." smiled Nora before hugging her extra tight. "We really did miss you."

"Gah! N-Nora!" She gasped. "That hurts!"

"Oh sorry." She blushed before looking at her hair. "So is it a tail or something?"

"I don't know, it just...does that." Pyrrha said before the hair poked Nora on the nose.

"Ow! That's sharp!" She yelled before freezing up. "Oh god...can't move…."

"Nora? What's wrong?" asked Ren while Pyrrha tried moving the girl who felt stiff.

"I think she's paralyzed!" Ruby said out loud as Nora was pushed on her back.

"Ow…"

"Oh god! Sorry!" spoke Pyrrha in panic. "I-I-I didn't know that would happen!"

"Calm down." Jaune said while patting her back. "It wasn't your fault. But, how are we going to fix Nora?"

Said girl groaned before feeling her limbs again.

"I'll help!" Ruby yelled out before doing a piledriver on the ginger.

"GAH!"

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Ren muttered.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry, but look, you're back to normal!"

"Not my stomach." Nora groaned as Pyrrha chuckled a little.

"Oh I needed that." She laughed before feeling the need to hold her stomach. "Ha ha ha."

"Well laughing helps, in a way." remarked Ren.

She chuckled a little more as she didn't realize that her hair was forming a hammer, with spikes.

"Woah! What's happening to your hair?!" Ruby and Jaune shouted in shock.

She turned and went wide eyed. "I-I don't know, I didn't mean to do that."

The hammer dropped to the ground as it made a large indent in the earth.

"Pyrrha, chill out." Nora said while giving her a hug. "What matters is that you're back."

"Um….about that. It might be a bad idea."

"What? How?" asked Ruby.

"I'm dead." She pointed out. "And I'm also some sort of ghost Grimm. If someone sees me I might get attacked or worse. I just don't want any of you to get hurt as well."

"But Pyrrha, maybe….maybe this is a sign." spoke Jaune. "Maybe you coming back is a second chance for you. A chance to get back at what Cinder did, and considering how long we've been out on our own, I think we've got a chance to take on anything that might come our way."

Pyrrha blinked. "But what if I disappear afterwards?"

"That's provided we find other hunters out." spoke Ren. "So far we haven't seen many, and unless you give them a reason to attack, maybe we can show you're not like any other Grimm."

"How so?"

"Like maybe stick by mister 'kiss of luck'?" Nora smirked pointing to Jaune. "After all, I recall that he melted down your headpiece and weapons to upgrade his sword."

"Wait what?! Jaune!"

"Wait don't kill me!" he spoke in panic. "I-I did it for a good reason, I swear!"

She frowned before grabbing his head. "Jaune, **those were so you can remember me! Like oh I don't know, USE THEM TO TELL YOUR KIDS ABOUT ME!** "

He paled. "Sorry!"

She sighed. "Just don't do it again." she let go of his head. "But how am I supposed to fight? Besides my hair Nora."

"Well, if you're a Grimm, maybe it comes with other stuff." remarked Ruby. "I mean, like, how did you know where we were anyway? Did you sense us or something?"

"I don't know, I just smelled someone's fears." She shrugged. "That and one of you peed your pants."

Ruby blushed. "Stupid pedo bears."

"Ruby, there is NONE of those around here for the last time."

"But-"

"Ruby." sighed Jaune. "Let's just drop it before you scare yourself silly."

She nodded before Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune's leg like a panther. She and the others went wide eyed while said boy's face turned more red. "Um….I um…" 'AHH!'

He gulped before touching her head. "Um, maybe we should go to sleep now, before any more...shenanigans happen."

"Yeah, although, for some reason, I'm not as tired as I should. This just feels really comfy." She blushed before making a slight growling sound, like a lion's. "Um...sorry?"

"How catty." Nora chuckled. "Eh? Get it Renny? Catty?"

He just remained silent. 'If she starts becoming like Yang, does that make me like Blake?'

Pyrrha looked at Jaune while feeling a little happy. 'Jaune, I promise to stay with you, even if I fade away again.'

(Two days later)

Pyrrha hid behind a tree while somehow sensing a Grimm nearby.

" **Grr.** " Growled an Ursa while walking around searching for prey.

Pyrrha jumped down and looked at the Grimm in the distance. 'Ok, if I can sense it, chances are it can sense me, but then why hasn't it moved closer? Does it think I'm a harmless other Grimm passing by?'

It sniffed the air before turning. " **Grrr.** "

Pyrrha's hair turned into a spear as her body started oozing a dark aura.

That was when something odd happened, the Ursa looked around confused before walking around in circles.

'Huh? What's it doing now? It couldn't sense anyone else, the others aren't feeling negative at all.'

" **Grrr?** " It growled before looking at Pyrrha and sniffed. " **Grr.** " and walked away.

The now Grimm girl looked very confused before seeing that her body wasn't reflecting any light at all, like she was made of non reflective glass. "Wait, is it...the fact it CAN'T see me?" she looked around before getting an idea. "Maybe it works on people too?"

She sped back to camp while having a mischievous smile on her face. She saw them getting ready to leave the area and tiptoed to Nora before pulling her pants down.

Nora blinked and looked down feeling a draft before letting out a squeak making the others turn and go wide eye.

"I-Is that my boxers?!" Ren pointed in shock.

"Um...DON'T LOOK!" She yelled while Pyrrha moved towards Ren and unzipped his pants. When they came down Nora went wide eyed and stared. "I-I...Is that a thong?"

He blushed red while covering his crotch. "I-It's not mine!"

'This is funny.' She thought before pulling down Ruby's skirt and threw it at Jaune's face. 'Why didn't I try this back when I was alive?'

"Eep!"

"Gah! Who's doing this?!"

Pyrrha chuckled as her body returned to normal, but she didn't know and tried to use Jaune's sword to make it float. "Ooooo, I'm a spooky ghost! Fear me!"

"P-Pyrrha?!"

She stopped what she was doing and turned red. "Y-You can see me?"

"Clear as fat." Nora frowned while Pyrrha dropped the sword and curled up like a ball.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

"Wait, how did you do that?!" cried out Ruby while taking her skirt back and hastily rushed to put it on.

" **Invisibility.** " She said while turning invisible in the process. " **I'm so so so so SO SORRY!** "

Jaune sighed.

"Wait….since when could you do that?" asked Ren.

"No." She said while feeling very red. "I just learned right now."

"Next time, warn us." Ruby blushed.

Pyrrha nodded while Jaune patted her side.

"On the bright side, you have a sense of humor." he joked.

"Jaune!" She blushed.

"But that still doesn't trump my Renny having a thong." Nora frowned. "When did you start using them?!"

"...no questions?"

"Renny!"

(Later)

The group, now called RNJPR, or something, they haven't come up with a good team name, walked through the wilderness while looking for a village to rest. All the while Pyrrha was using her new power to keep them hidden for the most part.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, no one's looking." Jaune and Ruby reassured her.

"You know I can't. I might get hunted."

"Relax, if anyone says something, well, it's like I always say, we break their legs." smiled Nora.

She sighed as they saw the outline of a village in the distance, but smoke was emanating from it. "Guys, I sense five Grimms. All of them very pissed off and on the move."

"Can you tell which ones they are?"

"No. I can only sense them, not see them." She frowned. "But if I have to guess, it's way above those from the invasion."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's break some legs!"

"Let's just try and make sure the people are out of the way first Nora." sweatdropped Ren.

"Fine." She huffed before they ran towards the town.

That was when they saw the Grimm, which were all Geists, all possessing buildings and trees.

"Ah! Help!"

"My shop, why did you forsake me?!"

"We need a hunter!"

"We need a huntress!"

The team got their weapons ready before letting out a battle cry. They ran out while splitting up and headed towards a Geist each.

One Geist, in the form of a tower, looked around before getting hammered by Nora.

"Take that phallic building!" She yelled while Pyrrha was a little conflicted at the moment.

'Is this considered backstabbing? I mean I am like them, but I was trained to kill them.' She thought while her hair shapeshifted into a pair of jaws. 'Oh god, this is so confusing!'

" **Ghoo.** " Went a Geist, that possessed a tree, growled while looking around and spotted some villagers hiding behind a building. " **Ghooo!** " it cried out before ripping the the building off it's foundations.

"Ahhh!"

"Mommy!"

Pyrrha frowned and ran over before her hair lashed out and bit into it's side. "Leave them alone!"

It cried out while stiffening up as Pyrrha's invisibility disappeared as she ran towards it and made her hair into her iconic spear and stabbed it in the face.

"I might be half monster, but that doesn't change who I am!"

" **Ghoooo!** " It cried out before the false body was destroyed and its real form popped out and tried to escape.

Pyrrha saw its intent and used her hair to impale it by the face again. "Don't even try it."

It faded into darkness as a few more popped from behind her, only to get occupied with her team.

The people however were in shock seeing a Grimm, a Grimm with a human's body, saving them.

"Are you ok?" She asked while not knowing she wasn't invisible.

"A..Are you….a Grimm?"

"...I don't even know anymore." She said sadly before charging at a Geist.

(At the end of the battle)

"Ok, that should be the last one."

"Yep." Ruby said while wiping the sweat away. "And boy that was something, well except for Nora hogging all the fun."

"I can't help myself sometimes."

She sweatdropped while noticing Pyrrha was looking a little nervous, especially when people were looking at her like she was some new kind of creature.

'Why didn't I stay hidden?!' She thought nervously while a small child tugged at her outfit.

"Miss...are you sick?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Oh, so you're a cave girl?" She asked innocently.

"No."

"..." she looked at her before giving her a rice ball. "For you."

"Oh! Thank you." she replied taking it while an elderly man walked over.

"Young lady, while we thank you for saving our village. We must ask you leave."

"Why?"

"Your...appearance would cause ruckus and disorder for the youths."

She felt that one hit her in the heart and look away while the others walked over beside her. "I...completely understand."

"However." He said with a nod. "You won't be forgotten, as a hero to be exact."

Pyrrha blinked. "R-Really? But I'm a...monster."

"Well that's a matter of opinion, now isn't it?"

She looked down before nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Anytime, but I suggest you youngins leave before they others start taking out their pitchforks."

"Yeah, good idea." spoke Jaune leading Pyrrha away while the rest followed.

"Bye bye cavelady." The child waved while Pyrrha felt very warm in her heart.

'This maybe a start, but...maybe I can come to terms with myself? If only by a little.'

"You gonna be alright?" asked Ruby.

She looked up. "I'm fine, it's just, you know."

"The whole monster thing?"

"Yes, I mean, what if I go berserk? What if I fade away? What if-"

Cue Ruby hugging her tight. "You can't think like that. If you do, we're all gonna be worried, and that's something we shouldn't do. We should just be happy you're back, remember? Look on the bright side."

"Yeah, so what if you're a monster?" Nora grinned. "To us, you're Pyrrha, girl with the hots for Jaunny."

Both blushed as Ren shook his head.

"Look, even if you're a Grimm spirit thing, you're our friend and comrade. And nothings going to change that."

"Besides, you still gotta help me finish my training." smiled Jaune.

Pyrrha looked at her friends before crying black tears. "Y-You guys...you're too… sniff."

"We know." spoke Ren while giving her a tissue.

She wiped her tears while feeling like a great burden was lifted from her heart. 'Guys….thank you. My friends.'


	95. Chapter 95

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 95

What if Yui and Omni had a talk with Yang?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Patch, Xiao Long residence-

Yang looked out the window with deep thought while her face looked like she was still in a daze. It's been awhile since the invasion and well….it just was a lot to put together. She looked at the lack of arm on her right side and let out a heavy sigh.

Just then a red portal appeared behind her as a figure in a black cloak and a figure in a red cloak popped up.

"Ok, this isn't Tsundere 6." The red cloaked figure said. "It's….a hut."

"The only question is who's hut."

"Maybe Atilla the Hut?" He joked before seeing the girl. "Oh…..Yui."

"Yeees?"

"We have a berserker in the house." He said pointing to Yang. "And she's very upset."

Yang went wide eyed seeing them and jumped up while Yui turned his head.

The red cloaked figure looked at her before sitting on the bed. "Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you."

"Who are you two? How did you get in here?"

"Portals." Both said at once.

"What? Never mind." She said before looking at the window. "Just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Uh, Omni? Do you notice something off about her?"

"Besides the arm? Oh…..she's upset." Omni said with a sigh. "Um miss Xiao Long? Are you ok?"

"No! Now buzz off!" she snapped before moving over and getting back in bed.

Only to see Omni sitting on a chair next to her. "Just calm down, think about puns."

"Screw you!"

"Yui, a little help here."

The man nodded and moved over before holding up a sock puppet of a bunny. "Look at the pretty bunny! Look at the pretty bunny!"

PUNCH!

"Get away! I need to be left alone!"

Omni sighed. "Yang, did you suffer post traumatic stress disorder?"

"LEAVE ALREADY!" She yelled before seeing his face, which was a bloodied skull.

" **Don't test me. I was trying to help you, but act like this to me, and I might lose it.** "

Yui tossed the puppet at his head. "Dude, the fact she lost her arm is a huge thing to her. Getting worked up isn't gonna fix jack shit, it's just gonna get us nowhere even more. So my advice? Chill out or I'll make you sit in the corner."

He sighed before the skull vanished. "Fine." he looked at Yang. "Please, just let us help. I mean, we kind of know what you're going through, in some aspects."

"Oh yeah? Like how? You two just popped out of thin fucking air!"

Omni sighed. "We are technically gods, but we also know human emotions. Especially Yui."

"Ha, your just trying to make me talk. It won't work bub."

He looked at Yui and nodded before saying. "Then let us show you our past, not through talk but by actions." he opened a red portal as it reflected a figure trapped in a dark void. "That was me, a long time ago."

In the portal, the figure was crying while trying to run around in search of an exit.

" _Voice! You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll..kill...you….sniff._ "

"How do I know? That guy doesn't look like he has a clear as day skull." frowned the girl.

"I could change my appearance." He said sadly. "But only after I lost my home, my family, everything." he then showed his real face. "I...I lost my mind in there, and after all my battles and losses….this was the one that broke me."

"But look at him now, he's seen more shit than your dad and uncle together, but he managed to keep on going." Yui spoke up while opening a black portal that showed a figure stuck in a white void with a demonic looking beast over his body.

"But for my friend, he stole a elder gods heart and became a demon god." Omni sniffled. "And was trapped in that void...with temptation."

Yang reeled away from the portal in fear of the monster.

"And you think one less arm is the end of the world? It ain't." spoke Yui while making a large screen appear and showed various people. "See these people? They're the veterans and survivors of the great war, they've had to deal with mental and emotional scarring to go with the physical ones that won't leave."

"And look." Omni spoke showing her a boy with a red shirt and a gold star. "This boy lost his mother before he was born, he's been hurt mentally and physically for being a human and a gem, but he still sees the good in people. If you only got over your missing arm, you would've seen that your sister was there for you."

"Think about it and ask yourself this Yang, compared to what you lost and what they lost, who do you think has it tougher?"

She looked down at her missing arm. "Still, who would care for me like this?"

"Your friends, your family, your sister, even us." Omni said while the portal changed to show team RJNR. "And look, they're trying to get you guys back together. Heck Ruby's even comforting Jaune, who lost his first love in the invasion."

"Did you honestly think with one arm you'd be rejected by those close to you? That's so farther from the truth it ain't even worth making a joke about."

"Plus there are people that have lost limbs in the past. Many losing all their bodily parts, you? It's an arm, it's not a leg or a eye."

"But, I'm weak. I couldn't even save Blake, I couldn't stop myself from hurting Mercury. I...I'm just a no good fool."

"...you serious?" asked Yui. "No, seriously, are you really saying this? Yang...you're lucky you're in a bed or I would slap you for saying something that sounds like Cardin giving a speech!"

"But I can." Omni said before slapping her hard. "You clod! You're not weak! You're the strongest person we know!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry for him using his hand, but let me point out how flawed your argument is. First off, Mercury's legs weren't even hurt, it was a lie! He has prosthetic legs, that's how he gets, you didn't even make him feel a thing when you hit them. It was a lie that they wanted to help in the invasion."

"W-What?"

"And that video? That was Emerald trying to make you look bad." Omni frowned. "And not saving Blake? How fucking idiotic! She was about to commit suicide if you didn't save her! If that's not a brave act, then Nora is a coward!"

"In a battle like that, there are things you can't stop, but that's part of learning! If you don't learn, then you're gonna mess up again. Now tell me, even when feeling down, can you honestly say you didn't learn SOMETHING from all of that?"

Yang looked down.

"Also, Blake left because she didn't want you to get hurt." Omni spoke. "She wanted you to live without getting hurt by her past."

Her eyes widened. "S-She did that...for me?"

"Yes." Yui looked out the window. "Listen Yang, in a war, and I use the term since it fits, you can't predict or save everyone. Sometimes you fail, sometimes you succeed, but it all depends on you. You have lost just one arm, that's it, but if the invasion was worst you might have ended up much much more banged up. That's why you can't feel self pity, sure you can rest and mull over what's happened, but what good is lying in bed feeling bad for yourself gonna do? Is it gonna help your friends if they get hurt? Or what if a swarm of Grimm attacked? Do you think that'll scare them off?"

"Or worse." Omni said while pointing at her. "You're not weak, but when one uses the sin of treachery and sadness, then you are just like then ones that allowed the invasion to happen. A. Spoiled. Rotten. Little. Coward!"

"So tell us Yang, do you wanna just quit being a huntress at this crucial time, or are you wanting to get back on that horse and ride it all the way to the bastards who put you in this situation? What's it gonna be?"

Yang clenched her good arm. "I..I don't know."

Omni shook his head before making two portals, one with Yang on her motorcycle and the other a grave marker. "Look to your futures. One where you die seeing your loved ones die and the other where you survive. Look into them."

She looked and was torn between both while gripping the sheets.

The two sighed before looking at each other and nodded as they placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Choose wisely, but remember this. Only you can change the outcome of fate."

"Actions define who you are, but the action of taking none isn't always the good one."

Yang looked at her arm and then at the good portal before saying. "I...I want to live."

The portals vanished as Omni smiled a little.

"Good!" yelled Yui slapping her on the back. "Now the first thing to do is let your dad know your decision, our work is done."

"And you also need to get a new arm." Omni said before summoning a brand new robotic arm, which looked like a fusion of her weapons and a regular arm. "Here, consider it a gift."

"And yes, it has a vibrating function to it."

"Yui." Omni deadpanned.

Yang looked at the arm before saying. "Thanks, for everything."

"No problem, I mean if you said no I would've eaten your soul." Omni chuckled.

"And now, we must go, for my people need me." spoke Yui before floating up and seemingly became shadows that seeped through the ceiling.

"Don't mind him, he's a little nuts." Omni said before making a red portal and walked through it. "Also, one more thing. Ruby is making out with Jaune right now." 'He he he.'

" **WHAT?!** " She yelled as Omni closed the portal behind him.

Omni chuckled from that. "Oh Jaune, you're screwed."


	96. Chapter 96

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 96

What if a guy literally dated himself?

xxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, USA-

In an apartment, we find a very dark room with the blinds shut tight. It looked like the usual place one would find pretty cheap, meaning it wasn't all that great or taken care of.

However, a person was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. It was a young adult with a red sweater shirt, ripped blue pants, but he had no shoes on and had short black hair with a pink stripe. And he looked miserable.

"...sigh." He said looking at the wall. "Oh hum, oh hum." he looked at the phone in his hand and wiped a tear from his left eye. "Why?"

The reason he was crying was because he lost his girlfriend. Not because of death or anything, but from a simple face. She wanted to see other people. And they had been going out for four years. It was so tragic that even his boss had to give him a day off.

"Cathy...I thought we had something special…" he muttered sadly. "I thought we were….stars."

This went on for hours but he was still depressed about the whole event. He didn't even eat or drink at all. To him it just felt pointless and a waste of time.

Ring ring ring ring ring.

Click.

"Hello?"

" _Good day, is this the pharmacist?_ "

"No."

Click.

'I wouldn't mind some pills, maybe then they'd knock me out and I could sleep this day away.' He thought before he heard a knock at the door. "Go away!"

Knock knock knock.

"I said go away! I'm not in the mood!"

Knock knock knock knock.

He frowned before walking toward the door and opened it. "What?!"

Outside was a man of about twenty with brown hair, glasses and wearing a lab suit. "Good day, do you want to get some cash?"

SLAM!

The doctor sighed before putting some acid from a bottle and melted the lock. "Come on, just listen to me."

"Hey! How the fuck did you do that? Do you have any idea how much the landlord's gonna chew my ass out for that now?"

"Don't worry, with the pay I'll give you you could be the landlord, of this entire block if you wanted." He said while getting in. "And it was acid. No magic."

"Whatever the fuck you're on, I ain't buying." he frowned. "Get out before I call the cops on your ass."

He sighed. "I'm here to offer you an opportunity to change your life. To become a wealthy man, and maybe get over your depression."

The man scowled and fingered the switchblade in his pocket. "How the hell did you know that? Have you been spying on me?"

"No. I'm just a scientist." He spoke. "It's a simple observation. But back to the point, what if I can give you back your happiness."

He frowned.

"I'm an astrophysicist and I've been experimenting on other worlds. Like for example a world where you are a millionaire. And I happen to be experimenting on a machine that can give you your heart's desire."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. 'This guy's definitely lost it.'

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not one to lie. Just follow me and perhaps you can find the answer to your problems."

"To where? The guys in the white jackets?"

He shook his head. "My laboratory, it's just down stairs. After all," he smiled. "I'm the landlord here."

"Woah woah woah, what!?"

"Didn't know? How quaint." He said before walking away. "Come, I'll show you the saving grace of your life."

He frowned and let go of his knife before following.

(Later)

In a lab covered in various tubes and gears we find the two men walking towards a machine with a digital computer on the side.

"This is the Omniversal Viewing Machine Deus Machina, or the OVMDM for short."

"Uh huh, and I'm suppose to be impressed because?"

"Because it can show you other parallel universes." He said dramatically. "It can even help cope with your past, but I've only tested it on hamsters."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hamsters, really?"

"For some reason they're cleaner than rats." He said with a shrug. "But I have an offer. I'll give you 1,000,004 dollars in exchange for using the machine. Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

"Ok dude, here's what I'm hearing. 'Please test out my insane machine which might kill you', because that's how these things always turn out, and right now I don't have time for this kind of crap."

"Come on. Don't you want to change your future or at least get over your girlfriends dumping? It's just one trial, after that I'll leave you alone and your apartment will be free of rent for the next fifty years."

He sighed and rubbed his face. 'Can't believe this.' "Fine, I'll play your little game and 'test' it out, but if it sparks and I'm still breathing I'm holding you to that. No way would some mad scientist buy apartments unless he wanted some livestock on hand."

He nodded before pulling out a helmet with screws on it. "Just put this on and I'll type down your name on the controls."

He did so while rolling his eyes. 'This isn't gonna work.'

The professor typed in the name Dave Salmis, and started up the machine.

Boop boop…..dun dun!

The lights turned on while Dave stood there without flinching.

The machine moved its gears before a few worlds started to appear. "Ok, what kind of world would you want to see first?"

"Mmmm." He muttered before jokingly saying. "A world where I'm a girl."

"Ok then." He said before typing it in and saw only two worlds, a world where the girl died and the other one where she lived. "Here we go."

"Here we go? What are you talking about?"

"The world's silly." He said before pressing a button, only for the controls to catch on fire. "Ahh! Oh no! Not again!"

"What's not again?"

"Oh nothing, just technically difficulties." He said before the entire machine started to build with pressure.

Ping ping ping ping ping.

"Ok that's not normal."

That was when something happened that changed Dave's life.

KABOOOOOOM!

He saw a bright flash while everything suddenly felt light and weightless.

(Elsewhere in the vastness of space)

He groaned while feeling like he drunk himself into a coma. He felt stiff and tired while his eyes were having a tough time opening. That's when he noticed he was in the laboratory, but it was pink and a woman with short black hair and a D cup chest and wide hips was looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

He groaned and sat up while rubbing himself. "Ugh...w...what happened?"

"You landed in my lab." She said while looking him over. "And from the looks of it you're experiencing a mild case of stomach pain."

He shook his head and looked around. "Wait….am I still in the lab? Well, just goes to show you can't trust nutjobs, but what's with the pink?"

"I like pink." She frowned. "And you must be confused, I don't have anyone else here but myself."

"Well this is the same lab I was just in, so it's pretty obvious that douchebag's experiment was a bust, so just point me where he is and I'll collect the cash he owes me."

"Huh? But that's not possible, since this is my experiment." She frowned. "I'm an Astrophysicist that's looking into parallel worlds."

He deadpanned and turned before walking to the door. "Suuure, look lady I just want the cash and maybe go get drunk at one of the bars."

"I didn't give you any cash." She frowned as the man walked away. "Crazy other worldly person."

"Crazy hag." he muttered while walking up the steps from the door and saw it was daytime. "Figures, that guy cheats me out, then has some friend of his try and make me think it worked. I really need to get plastered." He then noticed a person also walking out of the building.

It was a girl with long brown hair, wearing the same clothes he wore but with a long skirt, a E cup chest and the largest set of hips he's ever seen.

"Damn fucking boyfriend, Carl! I'll fucking kill him!" she growled looking at her phone while looking like she was crying. "He dares to break up with me?! I'll fucking murder him!"

'Wow, that chicks kind of hot when angry.' he thought while she walked past him. 'And she kinda seems familiar.'

She growled before walking past him as Dave saw her eyes and the birthmark on her left eye, the same one as his own. "Move it….bub?" she blinked seeing him. "..."

"..."

"...why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Uh, that's my line. As in, why are YOU wearing the same stuff as ME? And for that matter, how do you have the same birthmark as mine?"

"Huh? What? What are you talking about? I'm just fine!" She snapped.

"No it's not!"

Both glared at the other before noticing the same muscular arms and blinked. "Why are you like me?" they blinked. "No I said like ME!" They got annoyed. "Stop copying me!"

This went on for a while before they noticed something shocking. They had the same chipped tooth from when they lost a fight in kindergarten.

The only rational thing the could do in a situation like that is….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Scream in horror.

He fell down and scampered back while she was trying hard to regain her breathing.

"W-What's going on?!"

"I...I have...a clone! Oh god oh holy fucking god!"

"I'm not the clone! YOU are!"

"I'm not a clone! I'm Daphi Salmis!"

"Well newsflash Dal-whatever! I'm Dave Salmis!"

"How's that possible! I don't have a brother!"

"And I don't have a sister!"

They growled before noticing something off about them, like they just got hurt somehow.

"Oh...so you're hurt like me." Daphi said sadly.

"Yeah...let me guess, break up?"

"Yes, badly like really badly. He wanted to-"

"See other people, I know."

"Yes, but...how did you cope with it?"

"Honestly, I was in the middle of crying and wanted to just get blind stinking drunk before I wound up here because of a whackjob scientist."

"Oh, well I was punching walls and about to go bar fighting." she blushed. "So maybe...I get it's odd, but can we just hang out? To drown our sorrows?"

"Lady, that's the best idea I've heard all day."

"Thanks." She smiled before hugging his arm. "Now let's get drunk!"

"Wait, do you got cash on you? Cause I might be low."

"Yep." She smiled while holding her wallet. "And I'm fully loaded with dough~"

He blinked. 'Lucky.'

(Later)

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm so happy hic!" She cried out with joy while holding two beer bottles.

"Ha! No way, I'm more happy." he drawled while guzzling one bottle.

"No way! I'm the secure one of the two!" She laughed. "And I have bigger muscles!"

"No way! I'm the sexy one hic!" he spoke standing up. "Just look at my abs!"

Daphi giggled before touching them. "Woah! So toned! Me like it!" she then touched her abs. "Mines just so small, you're lucky."

"Hey now, don't be so sad." he slurred while staring at her chest and gave them a pat. "They are some...n-nice titties."

She moaned slightly and smiled before touching his ass. "Your ass is a ok with me, plus I think it kind of cute, hic~"

He smirked with a shit eating grin. "Well you're a sexy girl, especially with your ass."

SLAP!

"Ah~" she moaned while this caught the attention of other bar patrons. "Oh Dave, save it for the bed he he~"

Dave blinked at that.

"Hey! Keep it in your pants you two!"

"Shut up!" Daphi snapped. "We're drinkin here!"

"Do it somewhere else!"

"No way you bitches!"

"Alright you two, that's enough for you." spoke the bartender.

They looked at each other before nodded. "BAR FIGHT HIC!"

PUNCH!

And hit the bartender in the face. He went flying back which caused everyone else there to instantly start throwing their own punches.

(One fight later)

"Ha ha! That was fun!" Daphi laughed.

"Oh god, I never got into a bar fight, but fuck! I kinda feel like going to scotland after this to really see what their fights are like."

"Oh yeah!" She grinned while grabbing his arm. "Same here, oh god, this was the best fun I had since ever! Thanks, um, what's your name again?"

"Dave."

"Dave, cute name."

"Thanks." he replied as they walked out of the place. "So...you're not gonna ask me what my world's like?"

"Fuck no. Knowing me, it's the same as this one." She frowned. "Especially if we have the same idiot that walked out on us."

"Honestly with Cathy, I was hoping and figured me and her would tie the knot. I'm not much of a family guy, but she was the one who really made me….feel like I was in Heaven, get what I mean?"

"Same with Carl, I mean he's been wanting kids but I wanted to take things slow." She sighed. "Maybe he wasn't the right guy to be my husband? Plus he always smells of cologne."

"Really? Cathy usually stayed away from perfume, said it made her sneeze a lot."

"Same, but somehow cologne makes him loopy." She chuckled. "Like this time he thought a car was a poodle and tried feeding it biscuits."

"Wow, you sure he wasn't just high? Cause not gonna lie, last time I was off my rocker I tried talking to a lamp post for an hour straight."

Daphi chuckled at that. "Me too, but it was a fire hydrant."

"Did you say cats oh holic?"

"Yep, and I also kind of...made out with it." She blushed.

He burst out laughing.

"Hey!" She huffed while crossing her arms. "It's not that funny!"

"But it fucking is!" He laughed while holding his sides. "D-Did you start taking your clothes off next and call it daddy ahahahah!"

She blushed red while punching his abs. "Y-You fool! I'm not that sick in the head!"

"Ah! Hey, I was just kidding. And I don't mean your actual dad, like a nickname girls call guys if they bang."

Daphi blushed. "I'm not a call girl! I'm a secretary!"

He deadpanned. "You never did dirty pillow talk with your guy, did you?"

"Well yes, but I'm more…..dominating when I get into it." She blushed. "Like very dominating."

"How dominating?"

"Like using a whip made of barb wire." She looked away. "And occasionally using sandpaper on Carl's cock."

"...the fuck?"

"Told you. But don't worry, I've toned down after the sandpaper skit, now I just do leather whips."

'If she found a huge masochist he'd be on cloud nine, yikes.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"So….what do you want to do now?"

"Huh, good question, really what's there to do in a world where every gender is just swapped around?"

"Well….um….maybe I'll show you the apartment? Get pizza or something?" She shrugged. "I'm not that picky, like you."

"We're the same person." he deadpanned. "Except I'm not an extreme sadist, unless it's in a street brawl."

She blushed before punching his arm. "Don't joke like that Dave!"

"Ah! I ain't joking!" he spoke shoving her a little. "If I ever get pulled into a street fight I lose it, not like serial killer, but I mean, I get REAL into it."

"Oh, well….same here." She said rubbing her arm. "Wait, let's go fight. I know this gang of all boys that act like they own the street near my area. They're so asking for a Salmis smack down!"

"Might be a bad idea. If I let one of them draw blood first, you might get put in the middle."

"Don't worry, I've tangled with tougher." She grinned. "After all, I'm a very strong and sexy girl."

"And cocky." he whispered with a fake voice.

"Who said that?!" She looked around. "Come out and fight!"

'Wow, she's clueless.' he thought. "Ignore him, show me the gang."

Daphi nodded before taking his hand and ran up the street.

(Some time later)

"Wait, that's them?"

"Yep." She nodded. "That's them Dave."

"They look like vanilla ice rejects."

Which was true as they were very gothic and kind of lame.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?"

"That's just the girl from the apartment, the guy I have no clue."

Dave walked over and cleared his throat. "Which one of you douchebags is the leader?"

"Me." Spoke a man with rock star hair that looked like a drill. "What about it pal?"

"I just wanted to know the biggest douchebag here, cause you know what they say, the bigger the douchebag, the fatter his bitch of a momma is."

"OOOOOH!" Daphi cried out. "Burn bitches!"

"My moms not fat! She's skinny you bastards!"

"What you gonna do about it then? Run away and suck on her tit or throw a punch like a man?" Dave edged on.

He growled at that before throwing the first punch. It made Dave reel back as he smirked seeing the man wipe at his mouth. "Wanna say tha-EEEEE!" he cried out when he felt Dave's knee rise up and slam into his groin as he turned with a grin.

"First rule to fighting me, I don't play fair, at all."

"Y-You….bastard…" he wheezed while falling down as the others stood up. "Gat….them.."

They nodded before charging at them with war cries.

Dave waited till the next guy threw a punch before grabbing it, twisted it, then began punching him in the face with the other one. "Come on you pansy! I'm right here!"

He felt his face getting bloodied as he tried to punch Dave's face, but then felt the knee slam into his gut and knock the air out of him.

"I said I'm right here! Try and hit me!" Dave laughed while edging the guy on.

He groaned while standing up. "Fuck you pal! AHHH!"

Dave grinned and kicked him back while ducking under another guy's swing before slamming his fist under his chin with a small cracking sound being heard.

CRASH!

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" Laughed Daphi seeing the guy crash into a garbage can. She saw another one get put into a headlock before Dave performed a german suplex on him that shook the ground a little. 'Damn, he's strong.'

"GAH!"

"That's how I deal with creeps like you!" Dave yelled with excitement. "Come on you jackasses, my blood isn't pumping fast enough!"

One man ran towards Dave before managing a hard swing to the back of the head. But it didn't faze him much, since he was kind of scrawny.

Dave slowly turned with his eyes shrunken and chuckling. "Was that meant to hurt, or tickle?"

"Um...not the face?"

He grabbed him before punching so hard his teeth came out.

CRASH!

"Oooh! Now that's DEFINITELY gotta hurt." winced Daphi.

That was when one of them charged at Dave and tried a punch to the balls.

"...balls of steel bitch." 'OW!' he grabbed the dude by the sides of his head and started lifting him up while squeezing.

"Gah! Let me go-OW!"

"I think I should try out for football, and you can be the ball!" He said before putting him down and kicked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed before crashing into a wall as some cracking sounds were heard. "GAH!"

"Oh man! I SO needed this! Daphi! Care to join in?"

She punched her hands. "Oh I'm so ready!" She then ran towards a man and kicked him in the balls. "Fore!"

"AYI!"

She then punched him in the stomach. "I'm not some girly girl you bastards!"

He cried out before crashing into a garbage can.

The leader groaned before getting up, minus his teeth. When he saw the two turn to him with dark grins he made a whimper before their fists slammed into his face.

CRACK!

And broke his nose.

"Stay down you bitch!" They both growled.

(Later)

Both smirked while walking into Daphi, well their, apartment while looking like warriors. Well with the blood of their enemies on their clothes that is.

"Fucking hell Dave, you're almost as brutal as me."

"Almost? I knocked out way more teeth than you, plus I'm pretty sure I popped a nut or two."

"I broke a guy's ribs. That counts." She chuckled while putting her keys on the table. "Especially after I saved your ass from that punk with the stupid tattoo."

"Oh please, I let you save me cause I wanted to be nice to a girl." he mocked while taking his sweatshirt off. "It's rude to get greedy, unless it's with cash, in which case it's fine to be as greedy as you want."

"Ha ha, you're funny. But not that funny." She said while sitting on the couch. "Plus I'm greedier then you Dave."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her sweaty face and then at her chest. 'Damn, if I was actually her I wouldn't need a relationship, I could just sit home and squeeze those all day.'

Daphi sighed before looking at Dave's sweaty shirt. 'By god, just look at him. If he's like me those abs must be perfect, oh I would love to rub my face all over those bad boys.'

He noticed her staring and got a crazy idea. "Daphi, I got an insane idea."

"Is it us getting a dog? Because I don't think my landlord would like that."

"First off no, and second, I mean if we're alike and different at the same time, what if we...fucked ourselves? Literally."

She blinked. "Really? That sounds….awesome! Let's do it now!"

"Fuck yeah!" he grabbed his pants and rushed to tug them down while feeling his dick getting hard.

She pulled her shirt off and unclipped the bra before taking her pants off in one go. "Let's rock our worlds!"

(Later)

"Ah...ah….ah…."

"Fuck….we….just did that…"

"Yep…" Daphi said while panting. "We did...it."

Dave sat up and saw he was still hard. "Wow, I'm ready for another go, you?"

"Yep." She grinned while rubbing her pussy. "Let's make the bed break, but not literally because this costs a lot."

He crawled on top of her with a grin, but they heard a knock at the front door making them groan.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Asked the voice from outside the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" he whispered.

"No, not really." She whispered back.

"Then who's at the door?"

Knock knock.

"Hello? Are you there?"

He groaned. "Fuck off! We're actually fucking in here!"

"..."

"So go the fuck away asshole!"

"But I'm the landlady! I have to talk to you!"

They blinked at that before putting a blanket over them and walked over to the door. When they opened it and the landlady saw them, she blushed and covered her mouth.

"Um….hello." She said while feeling red in the face.

"What do you want?" frowned Daphi.

"Uh, I just came by because...I'm sorry, but can you please put some clothes?"

They blinked before closing the door and started putting on clothes.

(Five minutes later)

Creak.

"Better?" Dave asked.

"Yes." she nodded before walking in. "Now, I came here to talk to Daphi here, but since you're here too I can get this out of the way. When you left and I checked the machine, I was stunned to see you were from-"

"Another world." Daphi cut her off. "Gee really? I had no idea. We don't look anything at all alike."

"Well at any rate, I can send him back to his own world, I just need him to follo-"

"Fuck no!"

"Eh?"

"You heard me, I said fuck no." he frowned. "I'm not going back to my world."

"But you don't have an identity there."

"He does, he's Dave Vinyl, and he's my boyfriend." Daphi frowned. "So buzz off and take your machine with ya!"

"Uh, she's still your landlady." he whispered. "She could raise your rent, remember?"

"I know, I'm just still frustrated." She huffed.

"Look, this isn't like staying at a friends, you're from another world, with different things going on, staying here may lead to who knows what?"

"Like what? If I stay here, I got a free place, new roommate, and fuckbuddy. Plus we're the same, so if we bang it's not like we're gonna get some disease from the other one." he turned to Daphi. "Carl was safe, right?"

"Yes, we checked a month ago. You and Cathy?"

"Same, she made me get a check up." he turned to the landlady. "So yeah, who better to stick together then ourselves?"

"Plus I'll get the papers for him." She smirked. "After all, I can't just let my new playboy live like a hobo now could I?"

"It's like incest you two!"

"More like masturbation." they replied in unison.

"It's still wrong!"

"Not really." They said again. "So just leave. We'll figure this out ON our own."

She facepalmed. "Fine! But if he's staying with you, I'll have to raise your rent. No freebies here."

Dave sighed as Daphi nodded and slammed the door.

"Let's get to fucking my sexy Adonis." She said with a wink.

"Ok you nympho, but this time, I'm trying out your ass." He said while smacking her ass.

She grabbed his balls and squeezed. "Ok, but after I suck on those big grapes."

'This world rocks!'

'I love myself!'


	97. Chapter 97

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 97

What if Weiss summoned her own servant?

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Schnee manor, Weiss's room-

Weiss was looking herself over in the mirror with a frown. On her cheek was a massive bruise which was still red. The reason, trying to defy her bastard of a father. All because she refused to attend this big gathering he was putting on for a lot of high officials in Atlas. 'Damn him, damn him damn him!'

She frowned while walking around the room and growled. "Damn him, it wasn't my fault I didn't want to attend that party!" She punched a wall which had a rare antiquity from one of her father's ventures in the archeological sphere of society.

It was a small gold scarab with an amber insect in it with a gold chain going around it like a necklace. According to the archeologists that found it in the deserts of Vacuo, it was from the days before the Grimm, over hundreds of years old. Honestly to her though it seemed weird and gross.

Weiss looked at the object while before grabbing it. "Just why did people try using this? It's nasty."

As she looked at it, she didn't noticed that one part of the chain was cracked, making a tiny sharp point on one side. When her finger though touched it she flinched and moved it back while noting some blood appearing.

"Stupid artifact." She said before putting her finger in her mouth. 'Father, you have no taste in what's worth keeping around.'

The blood dripped on the chain before slowly moving down onto the amber. It glowed slightly as Weiss looked out the window.

"I feel trapped." she muttered while idly putting the scarab on the shelf. "I wish I could be free, the others must be worried sick."

As she looked out, the scarab glowed as a small red circle appeared on the ground. It slowly poofed some gold dust as a woman appeared. This woman was short with long dark green hair that went down her body and looked like strands of paper, with light green eyes, pale skin, wearing a gold headband with a ring on the left side, two gold ring earrings, a black and white shirt with gold bands on her black leather right arm along with gold rings on each hand, a gold eight sided star in a gold necklace was over her E cup chest with precious green gems in the center and sides, a white belt held together with a gold ring and hand a long object that was a large gold circle with a strange symbol in the middle with another ring under it, black shorts that made her tiny ass stick out, brown stockings, black boots with gold on the straps. Around her body was a golden cobra with some green marks on its chain like body, eyes, head and under the hood as it floated around before turning into a long staff with a strange horned animal on the top.

"Mmm, quaint." She spoke while sounding as elegant as an aristocrat. "But too white for my tastes. And the shape of it, it's not suited for a pharaoh like myself."

Weiss was blown away and questioning if that just happened or she just suffered a stroke and was speechless.

"Oh?" She looked at Weiss. "How pale, must be a shut in. Tell me, how's the country been? Has Rome given up on conquering Egypt? Home of the gods?"

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Must be a Nubian. Come on, speak to your pharaoh commoner."

She blinked and lightly pinched her hand. "Ok, I'm not waking up, AHHHHH!"

The woman bonked her on the head. "Be quiet, it's rude of a woman of your age to scream like Set after losing to Horus."

"OW!"

Bonk!

"Quiet. Please!"

"Then stop hitting me!"

"Is that the way to treat a pharaoh of Egypt? Me, Cleopatra VII Philopator? One of the Ptolemies? The descendants of Alexander the Great's greatest general?" She frowned with a dark glazed look in her eyes.

"...what?!"

She blinked. "You've not heard of me child? Not once?"

She shook her head. "Look...the answer is no, and….how the Dust did you get in here anyway?!"

"Dust, why ask me about dusting?" She asked. "Enough talk, I must check on my people, the Roman must be trying to invade by sea." 'I won't let Octavius take my city and people!'

"Romans? What?"

"The empire from across the Mediterranean, they're trying to conquer my lands."

'Is this lady insane? I have no idea what she's going on about!'

She looked around before looking out the window and gasped. "W-What? Where's the desert sands?! The Nile! Where the Nile!"

"Nile?"

"The river of life! The one where my people grow food and live in harmony with the god Sobek?! What happened to it?!"

"Uh, miss...Cleopatra?"

"Pharaoh Cleopatra to you child." She frowned. "I'm the child of Ra, not a miss anything."

"Suuure, um, I hate to break it to you, but there's nothing like that in Atlas."

"What?"

"It's my country."

"...by the gods!" She yelled. "Ok what year is it?"

"2017 AG."

"What?! But it's only 30 BC!"

'Ok, now I know she's a nutjob.' she thought while glancing at the door. 'I need to call some of the help and get her out of here.'

Cleopatra looked at Weiss before seeing the red mark. "Who did that to you?" 'Who would DARE hit a child?! By Heket and Taweret, I shall execute the commoner or royal that dare hurt this child!'

Weiss flinched and covered the spot. "No one, now just get out of my room before I call security."

She walked towards her before looking at her with dark anger. "Tell me child, right. Now."

She felt the dark aura and felt like it was directed to someone else. "R-R-Really, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me." She frowned as her staff started to turn into a snake. "Tell me who did it, and I shall show them the wrath of the gods!"

"Ssss." The snake head hissed while emanating a strange power from it.

Weiss gulped before turning and running towards the door. "You're crazy!"

The snake blocked the exit.

"Child, I have not been inflicted by insanity. I am just worried for my fellow subjects, especially for an abused child." She said while walking towards Weiss. "As pharaoh I won't let my people suffer from any internal or external threat, like a mother to her children." She placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "So please child, tell me what happened to you."

She looked at her and then the hissing snake before sighing. "Fine, I got this from my father, happy?"

Her eyes became glazed over while overshadowed by her hair.

Weiss saw this and looked confused while not knowing a tattoo appeared on her hand in the form of a cobra. "Um…"

A gold aura covered her body as she clenched her hands. "What….monster...would...dare….DO THIS TO A CHILD?!"

She flinched while getting more nervous from the aura the woman was giving off. 'Why is she so mad? She just met me.'

Cleopatra growled before punching the wall. "I shall make him pay! No father should treat their own child like this! By the power of Ra and Horus I shall end him!" She then started to stomp towards the door, only for Weiss to hold her hand. "Child, let go!"

"You can't just kill my father!"

"He deserves it! He hurt you!"

"If you try something like that you'll get thrown in prison with no way out!"

"No prison can stop me, for I'm the child of Ra! The sun god, the slayer of Apep the chaos serpent, and first god that rose from the chaos!" She growled while getting madder. "I shall rip him in half with my Was-scepter!"

"Ssss."

"Stop!" Weiss yelled as her hand glowed and Cleopatra stopped struggling as the snake turned back into a scepter. She looked down and saw the shape while freaking out. "W-Where'd this come from?!"

Cleopatra looked at Weiss. "So that's it, you're a Master. Oh yes, now I recall, I'm Assassin class." she nodded. "But I'm still above you in status."

"What are you talking about?"

(One explanation later)

Weiss looked at the woman with a dropped jaw.

"Odd yes, but back then it happened all the time." She said while sitting on a chair. "But not one person that summoned me was loyal or a man. Just woman with vain view on me, thinking I'm a whore or something. I've only seduced people, not made love with them." 'Except for two certain people.'

"T….That's insane! A holy grail? Masters and servants of past heroes and villains? All of it!"

"It's not." She said before looking at an old picture of Weiss with her sister, brother, and mother. "...you look sad in this hieroglyphic, and with your family too."

She looked at the picture and frowned. "Don't ask."

"Alright." She placed it back. "But tell me this, why summon me? Are you that upset that you needed a servant/pharaoh like me?"

"...I didn't know. I was upset ok." she looked away. "And I didn't do it on purpose, if I knew it would happen I wouldn't have touched the thing."

"Upset? About your father?"

"Besides that, look it's a long story."

"I can wait, I've listened to requests in the past." She smiled. "You can indulge me child."

"Considering you think this is…..a place called Egypt, you don't even know what Dust is, do you?"

"I'm a fast learner."

She sighed before telling her tale.

(Later)

Cleopatra looked out the window while Weiss slept in her bed. 'This is worse then the Romans. But...how does she even keep herself sane from all the carnage?' She turned to Weiss. 'Just what kind of girl are you?'

The snake hissed while curled around its master's feet.

"Yes." She said while petting its head. "I know, I'm not in a grail war, but." She looked at the dawn's early light. "This is my war now. And I shall help my master survive this world, even if I have to create a new civilization from the ground up."

"Ssss."

"Yes, I'll help master but I must be cautious. Her monster of a father will hinder us, so will this brother of hers." 'Just like Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator, but more annoying.' She looked down and saw a storage chariot with a word she didn't know coming by. "Perhaps the economy's return could help my master rise?"

"Sss."

Cleopatra nodded before planning her next strike.

(One week later)

Weiss was heading back to her room after eating a silent and peaceful breakfast. All the while noting that Cleopatra was wearing a secretary's outfit and walking next to her. "Really?"

"What? It's working master, plus you must admit I played the role quite well." She smirked while looking at her Scroll. "Still can't understand this non papyrus thing but I do know I've gotten a fifty percent stock on a few good businesses. Under your name that is master."

"Well just keep doing what you're doing, my dad is starting to think it's me finally doing something for the business and actually stopped being a pain, for the time being."

She nodded. "Oh and I also took about fifty percent of his own stock. It's not much but knowing his...tendencies I would expect his account to deplete in about...two days tops."

Weiss smirked at the pay back. "Good."

"And I also made sure that your comrades had a thirty percent cut and a ten percent cut for the work crews in Vale." She said with confidence. "Afterall, I'm not a pharaoh for nothing, ha ha ha."

'All of this in one week? At this rate I'll be in charge of the company and be on top, she's a genius.' Weiss thought while Cleopatra put the Scroll away.

"But now I shall give you something special." She said before patting her head. "A pharaoh sized pat on the head, courtesy of the child of Ra."

She blushed at the patting. 'Not again.' "Please stop."

She kept on patting her before seeing Winter going down the hall and went into her role. "Hello Winter, how are you today?"

"Weiss, Miss Philopator." She said turning to them.

"Want to know the battle statistics?" She asked. "Or maybe the increase in stock value on the...Branwen trust fund?" 'Still don't get why she added her name first and that other name after it.'

"Branwen trust fund?" Weiss said confused. "Winter what's she talking about?"

Winter lightly blushed. "Miss Philopator."

"Ok, forget I said anything. Oh and I saw your brother messing with your sword collection."

"Oh really? Well, seems I'll have to have a little chat with Whitley then."

"I think he said something about throwing them in the fire." She lied. "I don't recall but it sounds bad."

Winter scowled harder hearing that before turning and walking off.

"Master, should I allow her to have a ten percent of the company or nothing at all?" Cleopatra asked with a slight smirk.

"Perhaps, but I need to get some rest."

She nodded. "And then I'll send a message to the company. Give them a 'bonus' for their hard work, if that's your will?"

"Good call." She said with a nod. 'Maybe this master thing isn't that bad, plus maybe I can get her to kick dad out of office. He he he.'

'As Caesar would say, when in Rome.' She Thought with a smirk.


	98. Chapter 98

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 98

What if Yui and Omni went on a quest to discover the secret of traps?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui was currently flipping through book after book with a focused look on his face.

Omni popped behind him while working on a new world. 'Ok, now where should I put the core?' he then noticed Yui. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to discover a question I've had for eons."

"Where Summer is or if Pink Diamond is hidden in Steven's sword?"

"Of course not, the fans already have a ton of theories on those that may or might not be true, besides, it's already canon Summer is dead."

"Oh, so what is it?" He asked while putting the world away in a jar.

Yui closed the door with two black bars appearing above and bottom of his face. "Where….traps come from."

"...eh?" He cocked his head. "Like Rider of Black from Fate Stay? I know he's a trap, I think?"

"Yes! For countless realms there exists males who somehow manage to look cute, hot, sexy, and drop dead gorgeous, more gorgeous and boner inducing than what the woman can do!" he exclaimed with a wind picking up. "The perfect combination of man and women, and yet the truth on how they come to be is a mystery!"

Omni looked confused. "So you're reading a book for….trap anatomy?" 'Crazy.'

He threw it at him. "No! I'm trying to see if there's a connection or pattern, which I'll use to find the all secret to where they come from."

He sighed. "Maybe it's an evolutionary marvel, like from an ancient ancestor. Like the first Yandere or the first Tsundere?" He then put Yui in a headlock. "Also that hurt!"

"Gah! That's what you get for not hearing what I was saying!"

Omni choked harder before looking at his watch. "Oh crap! I forgot to close the time portals!" He ran out of the room. "I need to get this done!" 'FUCK FUCK FUCK!'

"Hold it!" Yui grabbed his robe. "You can help me first."

"But if I don't get this done then things will get sucked into other universes!" He yelled as a scream was heard.

"CLOD!"

"Oh fuck! Not again!"

"We'll discover this ancient question together! Besides, anything that escapes can get put back easy."

"Not the time portals!" He growled. "Ugh, fine! But if worlds start breaking apart again then YOU'RE fixing it!"

"Deal, now let's get going, I know just who to talk to first."

"The Doctor?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Yue Lao, chinese god of love and marriage. He's also the god who makes the red strings that bind people together."

"Oh so you've been researching, great. Now you can make cultural accuracies in your worlds!"

"Look, let's just go ok? I've got others to ask, but we gotta talk to him first."

Omni shrugged before making a red portal. "One portal to the dark side of the moon we go. Oh and let's make sure we DON'T get anymore deities on our hate list, I lost count after ten trillion."

'Better not tell him some of them forgave me after sacrificing and a lot of begging.'

(Later)

-Palace on the dark side of the moon-

A portal popped up in a strange oriental building with looms and string all over the place as the two cloaked figures walked out of it.

"So boring." Omni spoke. "Especially the architecture, it's just….dull."

"We literally just got here and already you're dissing the interior decoration?"

"Just saying." He said before looking around. "Now where is Yue Lao? Oh I hope he's not dead or worse." 'Did he take his pills of immortality?'

"Hmm? Who's there?" came an elderly man's voice as they saw a man walking over with a cane and with a long white beard that reached the floor with red robes on and his eyes closed.

"Are you Yue Lao?"

"Come on Omni, who else would live on this side of the moon?"

"Kaguya, Change, Thoth, Artemis, Man on the Moon, etc."

"I am he yes, but who might you two be. You seem like gods, but something far more."

Omni looked at the man. "Interdimensional gods, don't ask because it's too long. I'm Omni, god of space, time, and ferryman of the dead."

"And I am Yui! The purveyor or pairings none can grasp!" boomed Yui with a dramatic wind picking up. "We have come here to ASK, Yue Lao, a most important question!"

"Yui's actually the god of madness and pairing. And yes, but the question is a little….weird for you oh god of marriage."

"And that would be?"

Yui lost the wind and coughed. "Can you tell us where traps come from?"

The old man blinked and rubbed his chin. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and he won't let up until this is over. He's even trying to ruin my job as we speak."

"Well, I have heard of this term you speak of. Tell me, are you referring to men who are quite feminine in appearance?"

"Yes." Omni nodded. "Those people."

"Well I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see I help decide who gets with whom with the red strings of fate. If you want to find a solution, might I suggest asking Tu'er Shen? He may know."

"But isn't he a rabbit now?" Asked the spacetime god. "Like he's hard to catch now that he's wandering the world."

"Well if you can find this place, you may be able to find him just as easy."

He sighed before opening another portal. "Come on Yui, we're hunting rabbits."

"You should have done the thing. In any case, thank you old god! When I have found my answer I will sacrifice several virgins in your name."

"I'm not that kind of deity young man." He said with a slight frown. "Just sacrifice some incense."

"Oh fine." he sighed before entering the portal. 'Well I might as well free them now.'

(Later)

-Somewhere on earth-

The portal dropped the two above a field of clovers.

"Ow, ok...huh? Mongolia? That's new."

"Shhh!" Yui covered his mouth. "Be vewy vewy quiet, he's hewe somewhewe. See? That's how you pull off Elmer Fudd."

Omni flicked Yui's head before seeing a young boy with rabbit ears and brown bunny legs hopping by with a rather petite frame and soft looking face. 'That's Tu'er Shen? Huh, thought he would have a bunny tail and bloody fur.'

Said god's nose twitched before he leaned down and pulled a carrot out from the ground before he started eating into it with gusto.

Omni turned to say something to Yui, but saw his face was red with his mouth hanging open and a nosebleed forming a puddle under him. "Yui? What are you doing?" 'Oh no! Not a Ran moment! My other self had enough with Chen!'

"S-S-SO CUUUUUTE!" he declared while making the god turn as Yui fell back and groaned while putting a hand to his chest. "So...cute…"

Omni shook his head before looking at the god. "Tu'er Shen? God of homosexuality?"

He nodded.

"You might want to be careful, he's a pervert." He pointed at Yui. "Like even bigger than a normal human's."

"Oh! That's alright, I've seen plenty." he giggled which even sounded feminine which made Yui groan with more blood leaking out.

"Alright, But can you come closer? We have a question that needs your wisdom."

Said god moved over as Yui sat up before going wide eyed seeing his stomach and covered his nose.

'No! Don't pass out, don't you dare pass out you bastard! Just look him in the eyes and ask the question!'

"What is it?"

"Why are traps even around?" Omni asked boredly.

"Traps." he blinked tilting his head. "Do you mean like bear traps or booby traps?"

"No, like you. Feminine but still male."

"Oh! Now I get what you mean." he smiled. "Well it's pretty obvious."

"How so?" Omni asked while making a bowl of pasta appear. "Also, here. It has clovers and carrots."

"Yay!" he smiled taking it and began munching on the stuff while Yui held his chest at the cuteness.

'Oh god!'

'Reminds me of a certain friend of mine.' He thought while picking his nose. He flicked a booger before saying. "So about the traps oh former human god?"

"Well first you have to answer me this. Are you two together?" he asked innocently.

"I fucked him as a girl, and vise versa. But I'm not into the make love, girls yes but not really into the Greek version of love."

"Well the way I help encourage love between men, I think there might be someone who can really give you an answer." he replied while munching on a clover. "She's one of the best known goddesses around after all, even her kids might be the hint your friend is looking for."

"Who is this goddess? Please don't let it be Princess Iron Fan."

"She's a demon."

"I know, I just don't want to meet her after the Sun Wukong incident."

He shivered at the name.

"Please...tell us….before I lose my blood." groaned Yui who stood up on wobbling legs.

"The greek goddess of course, Aphrodite."

Omni groaned in annoyance as he made a portal. "Mount Olympus, the one place we are called fallen gods! Fuck!"

"It's worth it, for the answer." spoke Yui making a fist. "If it means going through each and everyone of them, I WILL have my answer!"

"Fine." He said looking at Tu'er Shen. "Thank you, and as gratitude, I'm going to give you neverending food and a hug of friendship." He hugged him tightly.

"Aw, you're sweet." he smiled hugging back while his hands moved around and glided across Omni's rear.

"You know that's going to annoy me right?" He eye twitched slightly.

"That's just a sign I like you, like a sign of friendship silly."

He shrugged. "Ok, just don't make it a habit."

"Sure thing." he turned to Yui and walked over. "And this is for luck."

Chu.

Yui blushed red before exploding into confetti.

'Yui.' Omni groaned.

(Later)

-Mount Olympus, Greece-

"Come on Omni, let's spend a few more minutes with the cute bunny boy!"

"No." Omni frowned while dragging him through the portal and into the gold halls of the Greek gods. "You're losing your blood and I don't need more of you spawning like the last time."

"Oh come on! You go gaga for rabbits, but when I do it it's annoying?"

"I don't go that far." He sighed. "Also you still have that question that the bitch needs to listen to. And we need to be careful, they hate us for trying to make Zeus and Hera into children and giving them to Kronos that one Christmas party." 'So much blood. Ugh.'

"Fine fine, just be careful, if the place starts smelling like thick perfume it means she just got done rocking the bed. Remind me when we leave to take some pictures."

He rolled his eyes before walking down a hall and saw Aphrodite's symbol on one of the doors. 'I'm going to regret this.' "Aphrodite has a fat ass and looks like a cow!"

Silence.

"And she's fat." Omni gulped while bracing for a punch or a sword to the face.

More silence.

"Um….Aphrodite? Are you dead?"

"Omni, you gotta work on your insults."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Yui stood up, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "HEY! DID YOU HEAR?! APHRODITE HAS GENITAL WARTS!"

Silence.

"Ew, that was too gross Yui."

"Oh please, any women, and man, anywhere, would feel offended, even if it was true."

"How about this?" Omni coughed. "YOU ARE A BITCH WITH NO REAL POWER! COME OUT AND ACT LIKE A WOMAN YOU TROJAN SLUT! YOUR CHILDREN ARE UGLY ANYWAY!"

"I wouldn't say that." spoke Yui rubbing his chin. "The Erotes are rather….mmmm."

"What?"

"Hot." he deadpanned. "How did you not get that?"

"I've never heard of them until today!" He deadpanned. "I'm still learning here about their minor gods!"

"Well-" Yui saw the door open to show Aphrodite, naked, and the inside showing several naked men and women while smelling like sex. "Oh hello there, we came to see the goddess of love, but we didn't expect this to be a random sex dungeon, we'll just be going."

"Stay." She said sternly. "I heard your insults and I'm very annoyed at you two."

"What? The genital warts? Oh come now, I'm sure you've heard far worse in the centuries you've existed. Really at this point that could be considered a compliment."

"Not that, the one where my children are ugly and I'm a Trojan slut."

Omni gulped while looking away. 'Fuck!'

"Look, we'll leave you to your orgy when we get the answer to a question we've been aching to know for years."

"It's actually a day." Omni gulped. "And its why are traps even around oh...goddess of...um….cute asses?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? THAT'S why you woke me up?"

"You were asleep? I thought you were making more...beautiful kids." 'I'm screwed!'

She rolled her eyes. "Look, you want the answer? Just go and visit them, they should be down on some private resort on a vacation."

"Who oh goddess of….sex?" Omni asked as Yui deadpanned.

"The Erotes, who else?" she shut the door.

"...so I'm not going to get cursed?"

The door opened before punching Omni in the junk before closing the door.

"AYI!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Y...Yes…" He squeaked while making a portal. 'The pain!'

Yui grabbed Omni's leg and dragged him through the portal.

(Later)

-Bahamas-

"Yui...remind me never to do that again…" Omni said while slowly feeling better. "Ever…"

"Never compliment her? You got it, now keep your eyes peeled for any hot guys who might be the center of attention."

"Fine." he said while looking around. "So where are they anyway? Sleeping in the pool?"

"Well if they're like their mom they'd like attention, especially since the pool would give them free roam of anyone. If they're all there this makes our mission so much easier."

"So how different are they?"

"Like blond hair, blue eyes, and will be wearing something that will make people look, be it men or women."

"So like….Ayans? Sorry, got stuck on WWII for some reason." he sweatdropped.

Yui looked around and spotted a blond dude with sunglasses, a floral vest, and red shorts walking by before running over and cut him off. "Hold it right there, Eros."

"Huh? Who are you and why are you wearing a black cloak in this weather?"

"Don't ask me the questions, I'm the one asking them. First one, where are your brothers at? The other Erotes I mean, not demigod brothers, we already know they're at camp or have yet to find it."

"Um….no speak espanol?"

"Quit the jokes!" Omni snapped. "For I'm Spanish on both ends you little shit!"

"Calm down." spoke Yui before grabbing the vest and pulled him closer. "Look here, answer my questions, and I won't end up doing stuff your mom has done for years. We're in the bahamas, you're in shorts, and I can literally make anything appear. I also have a habit of thinking up all sorts of perverted situations. So answer or I'll make sure you're covered in lotion and ready to go by the end of this day."

He gulped. "Um, what is it?"

"Why are traps alive and fucking the guys?" Omni sighed in annoyance.

"Wait...that's it?"

"Yes. My friend here has been looking for the answer since this morning."

He blinked and started chuckling before outright laughing. "R-Really? S-Since this morning? Oh man, that's priceless!"

"I know, but please answer the question sir." Omni said while chuckling a little.

"D-Dude, can't you see? It's in front of you." chuckled Eros taking his sunglasses off. "Take a long look at me."

"...you have blue eyes?"

"Besides that."

"I'm not seeing it, but Yui might know better then me since he was having a nosebleed for a rabbit god earlier."

Yui blinked and gave Eros' cheeks a squeeze. "Hmm, soft skin, clear skin, and a look that makes people turn and stare, but….WAIT!" he stepped back. "Could….could it be? The answer is so simple?"

Omni looked confused as Eros smirked a little. 'I feel like he's going to jump him.'

"The answer….to where they come from….I GOT IT!" he declared while light shined on him and the angels began singing. "I can see it now!"

Omni shot the angels into space. "Get back! You're not taking our souls! Not now not ever!"

Yui ran over and grabbed Omni by the shoulders. "Don't you see Omni? The answer has been in front of us since it began! I get it all now! Oh what relief!"

"What's the answer? And also stop looking like I'm a cookie it's creepy!"

"Every trap in anime, manga, cartoons, literally everywhere...they're the descendants of the children of gods and goddesses!" he declared. "Think about it, how else do you describe males so feminine that they make girls look like nothing? Either because they're children or descendants of gods and goddesses involved of love, fertility, sex, passion, the works!"

Omni deadpanned. "Or their children of incubi and succubi. It's not that difficult Yui."

"Oh Omni, that's just silly." he looked off with a satisfied expression. "I now get it, and now...I can rest in peace."

"So can I go now?" Eros asked the cloaked figures. "I have a party to go to."

Yui turned and nodded. "Yes, go and make some girls, or men, happy." he flashed a thumbs up.

"Um, it's just a party."

"Have fun." Omni spoke. "And tell your mother I'm sorry for calling her a Trojan slut and saying her kids were ugly."

He flipped him off before walking off as Yui stared at the sky in silence.

Omni looked at the sky and blinked. "So can we get the time portals fixed now? I have to get back to work." 'I hope nothing got passed, again.'

"Yes, and thank you Omni, now I have a new goal for my list." he pulled out a huge list which rolled out into the water before jotting something down.

Omni looked at it and paled. 'Oh….GOD!'

'I will raise my own traps! I shall make every pervert happy!' thought Yui with a sunset appearing in the distance….even though it was just midnoon.

ZUMP!

Yui dropped into a portal as Omni walked into his own.

'Hope you like bunnies.'

(With Yui)

"Hello again." Tu'er Shen smiled while eating a carrot. "Came to visit?"

He slowly grinned and cracked his neck. "Oh yes indeed, and I think I'm gonna be a little bit busy while my friend works at his job."

"What? Is it fun?" His nose twitched a little.

"Oh I can guarantee that a hundred times." He said while having a nosebleed the size of a lake.

'He's cute, maybe he likes carrots? Especially mine.'

All the while Omni had to deal with an odd gem mishmash at the same time.

"Ugh." He groaned while looking at the gem. "Looks like I've got to settle this in the next cameo."

"My Diamond?"

'Ugh, fucking traps!'


	99. Chapter 99

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 99

What if some of the gems actually had babies?

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beach City-

"Steven, did you brush your teeth?" Asked Pearl.

"Yup."

"Brush your hair?"

"Yes."

"What about clean your ears?"

"Yes, I did that too." He said while putting some toast into the toaster.

"One can't be too careful Steven." She said as Lapis and Peridot walked in with Garnet and Amethyst. But for some reason two out of the four gems looked...kind of out of it today. "Morning girls."

"Morning."

"Ugh." Lapis groaned while grabbing a napkin holder and chewed on it. "Yuck. This is not tasty at all."

"That's because it's not food."

"And since when did you eat?" asked Pearl while seeing Amethyst go digging around the fridge for food.

"I see that there are no ham in the fridge." Garnet spoke while feeling like her Sapphire half was having a headache.

"I know." Amethyst spoke up. "I just checked...wait."

"Why you need that when you're not made to consume it is beyond me." spoke Peridot.

Pearl looked at them before gagging a little.

"Pearl? What's wrong?" Steven asked while sitting down with his toast as Lapis started eating the table.

"Not tasty." she spoke before groaning and sat down. "Ugh."

"Lapis, are you alright?" asked Steven with concern.

"I don't know. It's like I'm...a black hole." She groaned as Garnet suddenly unfused as Sapphire grabbed her head in pain.

"Sapphire! Are you ok?!" Ruby yelled with concern.

"I'm...just ow. Clod it hurts!"

"Wow, since when did she use such language?" muttered Peridot while noting Pearl doing the same. "What's with you?"

"I don't know." She said while her mouth felt dry. "I can't, ugh. Steven, is there anything on earth that makes your throat dry?"

"Um, getting thirsty?"

"What?" she blinked. "T-That can't be, it must be something in the air."

Lapis started chewing on Peridot's leg and looked very hungry.

"Hey! Get off my leg!"

"Mmm, no." She said before chomping down hard.

"OW!" she cried out before jumping up and down while trying to push her head off. "I am not edible in any shape or form!"

"I see….ugh I can't see!" Sapphire yelled in pain. "I can't see!"

Steven looked very confused and worried as he noticed that their gem's were glowing a different color, like a pale green, a dark orange, and a pale sickly yellowish brown. "Uh, Amethyst? Is this normal?"

"What is?" She asked.

"Having a different colored gem."

"Oh no way."

"Sapphy calm down! W-We'll fix this, whatever it is. Steven! Try to use some of your healing split." spoke Ruby in a panic.

He nodded before spitting on Sapphire's gem, but it didn't turn back to normal. "It's not working!"

"Ahhh!" cried out Pearl falling to her side while curling up. "W-Why does this...hurt?!"

Lapis groaned in pain before eating Amethyst's ham. "Need more...I need more stuff to eat!"

"Hey get your own!"

"What's happening Peri?!" Steven asked the Peridot.

"I-I don't know, this is highly improbable and unusual in nature." she spoke before seeing Lapis' gem begin to glow.

"Need to...ugh." She groaned while feeling sick as she ate a chair. "What's wrong with me?"

"This is crazy." spoke Steven while seeing Pearl and Sapphire glow as well.

They groaned before gagging and felt something trying to exit their throats. They held their mouths while the others started panicking as Amethyst grabbed the trashcan.

"If you gotta barf do it in here."

But that was when they spat out three gems, one was a pale green gem, another was a dark orange gem, and the last one was a pale yellowish brown gem. Each one was about the size of a plastic cup and looked almost like shards.

"Ew." Steven said while Peridot looked disgusted.

"Is this what you humans refer to as 'barf'?"

"Almost, but...not with gems."

Lapis looked at the gem in front of her and looked confused. "Huh? Wait, I'm not hungry anymore."

"The pain." Sapphire spoke up while feeling clearer. "It's...gone."

Pearl wiped her mouth and shuddered while looking at it. "What….just happened?"

"Well, I don't exactly know." Peridot spoke up while looking at the dark orange gem. "But it looks like you….oh clod! You ate Homeworld gems!"

"I didn't do that." Lapis deadpanned. "I was trapped in a mirror for millions of years."

"I couldn't have done that, Garnet doesn't eat." spoke Sapphire while Ruby hugged her in relief.

"And why would I eat a gem? Rose Quartz would've hated me for a LONG time if I did that!" Pearl frowned.

"Oh….then I don't know what just happened. Steven, do you have anything in your human culture that could explain this odd phenomenon?"

"No, I mean, the only time that happens if I'm really sick or I ate too much, but that's with food. Hmmm, I know! Maybe Connie might know." He said before running out of the house. "Be right back!"

(Later)

"I...don't know." she spoke looking at the gems. "I mean, you just started feeling sick and coughed these up? Like out of nowhere?"

"Yes." Lapis said while trying to not look at the gem like it was a peice of meat, due to her now hungry happy self emerging. "And I almost ate Peridot's leg."

"Clod." muttered said gem.

"Wait wait, ate?" she blinked. "As in, you felt hungry?"

"Apparently." She said while Sapphire was busy cuddling with Ruby. "So any ideas of what happened?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"I do, Pearl here looks like she's ready to pass out." laughed Amethyst with said gem shivering and rubbing her arms.

"That was inside me? Oh gems above!" she muttered.

Connie looked slightly confused as she looked at Steven. "Ok, did anything else happen?"

"Just Pearl looking like she ate a pepper."

"...a pepper?"

"A very hot one."

"Well I'm not sure, I mean, has this really never happened on your planet?" she asked Sapphire.

"No, gems are only made from Kindergartens, not from other gems. And Lapis is going to faint soon."

"Huh?"

"Well maybe you ate a gem and forgot about it? Like gem cannibalism?"

"Connie? What's cannibalism?" Steven asked.

"It's where someone eats someone of the same species, it's really gross." she grimaced.

"I can reassure you that we don't eat gems." spoke Pearl while trying to not get sick. "If we did then the Diamonds would have eaten us for our...incompetence."

"That's still gross." Amethyst said while looking bored. "Huh, feeling sick, hungry, and something coming out? That actually reminds me of something Greg mentioned when Rose had Steven. He called it something, now what was it….oh yeah! He said she was 'pregnant'."

They blinked before slowly understanding what happened as Lapis fainted.

"Ugh…." Pearl groaned before passing out.

"Wait...you mean…" Connie spoke while going wide eyed as Steven gasped.

Amethyst nodded. "They had a bun in the oven."

"Oh my stars! This is the discovery of a lifetime! Hold on, I'm gonna go get my recorder." spoke Peridot before running off.

(A few minutes later)

As the gems were trying to figure out HOW they were pregnant the small gems slowly glowed on the ground.

"Ugh…" groaned Lapis while getting up. "What just happened?"

"You just found out you were...pregnant." spoke Steven hesitantly.

"...ha ha ha! Oh that's a good one Steven!" She laughed before seeing their faces and slowly stopped. "Right?"

"It's a discovery of a lifetime!" Peridot grinned. "First Steven being the first ever gem hybrid between a gem and human, but to create new gems themselves in your own bodies? That's just as amazing! How are you feeling now? Are you gonna let out another one?"

"NO!" The three gems yelled out loud as the tiny gems formed bodies. All of them looked down and stood back while Peridot held her recorder to her mouth.

"The three new gems have begun to glow and take shape!"

The pale green gem slowly formed into a small child with hair similar to a Jasper with Lapis' dress, three eyes with an almost white eye color, four arms and its gem appeared on her forehead.

The dark orange one appeared while having long white hair in the shape of a braid, a light tan leotard while having white boots on it's feet while having a similar nose to Pearl and with dark orange skin. It's gem was on the side of it's neck.

The pale yellowish brown one formed with a roundish afro hairstyle which was more brown with a yellowish skin tone, a yellow ball gown dress with brown stripes across it while the afro covered its eyes. It's gem was on the back of its right hand.

They looked at Lapis, Pearl, Sapphire and Ruby before waving.

"Hi."

"H-Hello."

"Yo."

They all looked very shocked as the three gems started to go pale.

"Wow." spoke Connie while seeing the gems try to stand up, but wobble and fall down. "They really are like babies, gem babies to be precise."

"Who are you guys?" Steven asked.

"Aurichalcite." The green gem said with a smile.

"Fire Opal." The dark orange gem said shyly.

"Majorite." The yellow brown gem said with a wave.

"You….you're full on gems." spoke Lapis slowly while Peridot was wishing she had a camera for this.

Aurichalcite looked at Lapis before saying. "Mom?"

And that instantly made her go wide eyed as the gem hugged her around the legs. "W...What?"

"Mom." She smiled as Fire Opal looked at Pearl.

"M-Mom?"

"Ah...ah...I...I...think so?" she replied with uncertainty.

"Mom." Spoke Majorite looking at the blue and red gems. "Or was it moms?"

Ruby was speechless while Sapphire shook her head and crouched down.

"I suppose, given the circumstances, that would be true."

She smiled before giving her a hug. "Moms!"

Sapphire smiled at that. She rubbed Majorite's back while Ruby was trying to get a word out and Connie thought the scene was cute.

Aurichalcite looked at Lapis before turning around. "Where's other mom? Mom? Did she leave?"

"Um, by other mom, who do you mean?" asked Lapis trying to keep from fainting again. 'Wait, she can't mean 'her', right?'

"Jasper, my other mom." She said innocently.

She paled while Amethyst ate some chips and nudged Pearl.

"So 'mom', how's it feel having a kid?" she smirked.

"I um...well...um…" She said while looking at Fire Opal, who was looking at Amethyst.

"Other mom, what are you doing?"

"Wait a sec, other mom?" blinked the gem with wide eyes before looking around and pointed at herself. "Are you talking to me?"

She nodded. "Other mom?"

She dropped her bag while Peridot rubbed her chin as Steven and Connie were floored. "Hmm, how peculiar."

"What is?" Steven asked as Majorite hugged Ruby a little bit with extra strength.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Ruby and Sapphire can fuse to make Garnet, Lapis and Jasper fused before to make Malachite, and didn't you say Pearl and Amethyst fused in the past to make the first fusion you saw named Opal?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think….FUSION MAKES BABIES!" she cried out, making the others turn or jump while she started pacing. "This is amazing! To think, something homeworld frowned upon would lead to another method of gem creation!"

Lapis felt very uncomfortable as Aurichalcite looked at her.

"Mom, you're pretty."

"Oh, um, thank you." she replied. 'So she's mine and...Jasper's?'

She smiled before giving her a leg hug. "I love you mom."

Lapis internally squealed at that. She hugged her back with a smile and felt warm hearing that while Ruby herself rubbed Majorite's head with a chuckle.

"You're pretty strong."

"Thanks mom." She smiled. "Your pretty cute."

Fire Opal looked at Pearl before giving Amethyst a hug. "Other mom!" She said with a smile.

"Uh...hi?" she spoke while looking at Pearl and whispered. "Is she serious?"

"I think so." Pearl said while seeing her waving.

"Mom, can we play? Pwease?"

"Uh...well, play what exactly?"

Fire Opal's gem glowed before a small spear with a hammer attached on it appeared in her hands. "Hit the ground until it breaks!"

SMASH!

The floor broke as a tiny earthquake shook the building. All of them stumbled minus the gem before Amethyst chuckled.

"Ok, now that was pretty cool, but if you do that inside Pearl's gonna go on about 'no using weapons inside the house' or 'that'll make a hole in the floor'."

She pouted. "Aw."

"Maybe we should talk this over in private. Girls, why don't you let Steven and Connie show you around Beach City for a little bit." suggested Sapphire.

"Mom? What's a city?" Asked Majorite while looking confused.

"And a beach?" asked Fire Opal.

"Is it where other mom is?" Aurichalcite asked.

"Well they can tell you all of that." spoke Pearl quickly. 'Minus the last one.' "We won't be long, and trust me, Steven and Connie will keep their eyes on you and keep you safe."

"Ok." They said at once as Aurichalcite formed some glass wings and tried flying, only to fall on her face.

"...mom!" She cried. "It hurts!"

Lapis moved over and carefully picked her up. "It's alright, there's no damage to you, so it's nothing big."

She sniffled before hugging her. "Mom, I love you!"

She felt that feeling before and hugged her back with a smile before turning to the others. "Maybe I'll go with them as back up, we won't be long."

"Alright." Pearl sighed. "Just don't lose them."

"Mom." Fire Opal said before kissing her leg. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." she patted her head. "Just stick close and don't wander off from them."

She nodded before forming some spring boots and hopped towards Steven and Connie. "Let's go...um….replacement moms?"

"You can just call me Steven." smiled the boy and gestured to his friend. "And this is Connie."

She nodded before running out of the room along with her fellow gems.

"Ok, I'm gonna say what's on everyone's minds. What the heck just happened?!" cried out Amethyst. "I mean, making gems, being called mom, them, and...oh man I feel dizzy."

"I feel the same." Ruby said while trying not to get frustrated.

"I already explained everything." spoke Peridot with a sigh. "And what's there to talk about?"

"Peridot, this isn't natural. I mean...no gem has been made like that. Not once has it ever happened to Garnet, so why would it happen NOW of all times?"

"Maybe it took time to form a gem?"

"Then Lapis would've had a...child after the fusion was done!"

"I'm just as shocked as you! What do you want from me!"

"Ruby, maybe we should fuse, you look a little tense." suggested Sapphire.

"I'm fine, I just….need a, um, Pearl, what was that headache medicine again?"

"Aspirin."

"Yes I need some aspirin." she walked to the kitchen while feeling herself sweat.

"This is happening so...fast." muttered Pearl. "I mean, when Steven was just a baby we thought it was still Rose, only it was and wasn't, and...it's hard to explain. To think I'd have my own child, and with Amethyst of all people? Maybe this is some warped dream."

Amethyst punched Pearl's leg.

"Ow!"

"I'm not too happy about it either, but if Peri's telling it like it is, then pinch yourself and open your eyes. Those three gems were made by us, and for some reason they know what a mom is."

"I believe it's due to your knowledge of this planet's language and they somehow understood the term 'mother' is for the female guardian." spoke Peridot. "But if Aurichalcite's other mom is Jasper, then this might turn ugly."

"Agreed." Sapphire spoke up. "The visions aren't showing a positive reunion, unless Jasper suddenly became a new gem overnight."

"Speaking of which, where were they when we started making babies?" asked Amethyst.

"There was none, it's like this sudden change happened out of nowhere. Nothing even came close to alluding to this."

"Maybe they're thoughtforms?" Ruby called out. "Like what Greg told us when we watched that movie, Nightmare on Pine Street."

"Oh yes." Sapphire recalled. "The ones where thoughts are given form after a long time."

"Yeah, maybe that's what happened to us?"

"Wait," Pearl paled. "If we made them with fusion, then what about when me and Garnet made Sardonyx? Or when she and Amethyst formed Malachite?"

That got their attentions.

"Maybe it's only for those they're familiar with all the time?" Peridot suggested. "Like Ruby and Sapphire, they've been around for a LONG time and Lapis was with Jasper for a few months."

"But what do we do?" asked Amethyst. "The only mom we knew was Rose, and she's not here anymore."

"That's true." Sapphire spoke up. "But we've been the parents to Steven and he's fine."

"I wasn't." Peridot deadpanned.

"But that was different, we all worried about just one child. Now we have three, and they're made from our own gems." spoke Pearl. "If Rose was here she'd have the answer."

"But she's not." Amethyst spoke up. "If we're going to do it, then we need to calm down and focus."

That made all of them turn to her with surprise on their faces.

"What? I can be motherly when I want to be."

"Agreed, and I think Lapis is taking to it faster than expected." spoke Sapphire. "That's why I suggest we try to raise them as best as we can, but just to be careful, Peridot can find out more on what mothers do since I believe it's different for each, at least that's what Steven's told me."

"I will try. But it might take a while to find the right information."

(At the same time)

-Beach City-

"Mom." Aurichalcite said looking at Lapis. "Why is everything so big?"

"Well you're small, so everything looks big now, but when you grow it won't be the same."

"Oh." She looked at Majorite and Fire Opal. "So what are we doing?"

"No idea."

"I'm lost." Majorite looked at Steven and Connie. "What are we doing replacement moms?"

"We're gonna show you what Beach City is like so you don't get lost and get to meet all sorts of nice people." smiled Connie.

"Oh." She said as Fire Opal looked at a garbage can.

"...it smells." She said gagging.

"Well yeah, it's filled with garbage." spoke Steven before pointing to the boardwalk. "Here you can find all sorts of great stuff to eat and enjoy."

Aurichalcite looked at the water before looking at Lapis. "Looks like mom, but...formless and not cute."

She sweatdropped at that.

Majorite looked at the sand before touching it and started digging. "This is fun!"

"Really?" Fire Opal moved over and touched the sand before watching it fall between her fingers. "Oooh, it's so warm."

"Really?" Aurichalcite blinked before touching it and sighed happily. "So coarse."

"And it gets everywhere!" They said at once before playing in the sand.

"They're kind of cute." Steven chuckled. "Kind of like us Connie."

"Yeah." she smiled while Lapis felt relaxed. "I'm still amazed this is possible."

"Yeah."

Lapis looked at Aurichalcite while feeling her entire being getting a strange feeling. 'So cute.'

"Mom!" She called out while holding a crab. "Look! A gem!"

"That's actually a crab." spoke Steven. "It doesn't have a gemstone on it."

"Oh." She said sadly as Fire Opal and Majorite looked at a few passerbys.

"Look at the gems."

"They look funny."

"Those are people." spoke Connie. "Some of them do, but they're not gems."

They blinked before looking at each other. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Aurichalcite looked at a man with strange noodle like hair and waved. "Hello mister ropes! Want to play?"

Ronaldo turned and blinked. "Are you talking to me?"

She nodded. "You look funny."

He frowned at that, but spotted Steven and ran over. "Steven! I've got great news to tell you. I found some proof of the lizardmen here in Beach City."

"Really?" He asked while Majorite pulled on Ronaldo's hair.

"Soft."

"Ow!" he winced. "Yeah, check it out." he pulled his phone out and scrolled to a picture of a small lizard on a rock. "Take a long look at this guy."

"..."

Connie looked confused as Fire Opal looked at it.

"It looks cute, can I touch the gem?" She asked a little shyly.

"You mean the lizard?" he asked before looking at Steven. "Hey Steven, who is she? Is she a new crystal gem? Oh! Is she part of some new recruitment program you guys are doing?"

"No." He said as Aurichalcite looked at the human.

"Noodles? Can you play with me pwease?" She asked with cute eyes.

"I'm busy here."

She went wide eyed before starting to sniffle.

Lapis saw this and panicked out of nowhere before moving over and crouched down. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Sniff, the noodle gem doesn't want to play." She sniffled. "It's mean!"

She glared at Ronaldo with hate before making the water bind his arms. " **Play with her or else!** "

He paled while Connie and Steven panicked and Steven ran over.

"Lapis calm down!"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry, I was kind of...being a mom."

"Mom's so cool."

Lapis felt happy hearing that as Fire Opal and Majorite looked at the man.

"Mean."

"Other mom will hurt you badly noodles."

He gulped before the water let him go and he ran off.

"Mom." Aurichalcite sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry, I was sad noodles didn't play with me."

"It's alright, he's just losing out on playing with the cutest gem on earth." she smiled while hugging her daughter.

Her eyes turned into stars while Steven and Connie nodded to each other with smiles.

(Later)

"We're back!" Steven called out while Lapis was holding on to her daughter's legs and gave her a piggy back ride, and Fire Opal and Majorite were holding hands.

"Faster mom!"

"Easy there, no need to get too excited." she chuckled.

She giggled as Majorite saw Garnet and looked confused.

"Where's mom and other mom?" She asked before looking around.

"Hey girls." spoke Garnet walking out with a smile. "How was your play day?"

"Good." Fire Opal said. "We played with a crab and Aurichalcite's mom binded a gem with noodles."

"It was cool, right mom?" Aurichalcite smiled.

"Yes sweetie, it was." She said as Pearl patted Fire Opal's head.

"Mom! You're messing my hair!" She puffed her cheeks up.

"Oh! Sorry." she smiled while the gem rubbed her hair. 'Aw, that's so precious.'

Garnet patted Majorite's head while said gem cocked her head.

"...moms? Is that you?"

She nodded before getting hugged on the leg.

"So cool! You're like a super mom!"

She chuckled and held her close. "Thanks, guess that makes you a super daughter too."

She grinned as Aurichalcite kissed Lapis' forehead.

"You're a mega mom, maybe other mom's like that too?"

"Um...oh yes, she's really a mega mom." Lapis said quickly. "If she could be here, she'd be proud."

Her eyes turned to stars while Peridot looked at her. "I love you mom...but," she pointed to the gem. "Can I play with the crab?"

"I'm not a crab!"

"But your shell is big." She pointed to her hair.

"That's not a shell!" She growled as the other gems snickered a little. "Hey!"

"Sorry Peri, but it does look like a crab." Amethyst chuckled as Fire Opal gave her a hug.

"Other mom is so cool and funny." She smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Trust me kiddo, I'm gonna teach you a real important skill before the day's over." she smirked. "It's called belching."

"Oooooh!"

Pearl frowned at that as Majorite looked at Steven.

"Thanks for the play day replacement mom. I love you too, but not as much as my super moms."

"No problem, it's understandable."

Aurichalcite jumped off her mom's back before hugging Steven, along with Fire Opal and Majorite, which made the other gems almost faint with cuteness.

Connie would have offered to take a picture with her phone, but she felt her stomach grumble and rubbed it. But that was when she coughed up a small golden gem which formed into a tall girl with blackish short hair, a short dress with brown pants, golden eyes with the gem acting like her right eye, with a slightly chubby appearance.

"Huh? Mom?" She said while looking around confused. She looked at Connie. "Hello I'm Tiger's Eye, are you my mom?"

Everyone's eyes widened while Amethyst groaned in the background.

"Here we go again."

Tiger's eye looked confused as the screen went around her face. "What?" before it turned to black.


	100. Chapter 100

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 100

What if Omni made a big ass new Grimm for Salem's group?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Salem's lair-

"Boring." Omni sighed while hanging from the ceiling and above the meeting hall, which had its main members sitting down. "Just when is Salem getting back from that White Fang meeting?"

"A week from now." Spoke Hazel.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "This is so boring! And I've seen bacteria evolve!"

"And?"

"It's boring!" He yelled out before landing on Mercury's head. "Isn't there ANYTHING to do here? Like party?"

"No." Mercury deadpanned. "Not after the last one involving tentacle monsters."

"Tentacle monster girls, very different."

"There were slimy arms all over the place, same thing."

He rolled his eyes before hopping to the floor. "Anyway, I'm more bored than a kaiju without a city."

"A what?" They asked confused.

"Giant monster." He sighed. "Like a Dragon, but ten times the size and more powerful than a Dust powered missile."

"And?"

"Let's just say they can kill you mister scorpion." Omni said while looking at Emerald. "Say are there any nuclear weapons here? Or nuclear power for that matter?"

"What?" Emerald asked confused.

He jaw dropped before explaining in details about nuclear energy and how his old world, along with a few others, have used it in the past. Especially the very first using in the Second World War.

(One explanation later)

"And that's how the earthquake of 2011 caused a nuclear reactor to get destroyed." Omni concluded.

"Woah….just...woah." spoke Mercury.

"And it's very dangerous." Spoke Hazel.

"To you guys maybe." Omni spoke up. "But in the hands of trained individuals they can power cities or create a kaiju. Whatever comes first, mmm….maybe that's how Dust was made. Like a Nuclear winter it you guys in the past and caused the changes to your entire race? Or I'm nuts."

'That's a first.' Cinder thought before seeing the hooded figure walking towards Emerald.

"So sexy thief? Want to see a kaiju?"

"First off don't call me sexy, second, now you're just talking out your ass."

He looked at his butt before pulling out an ass.

"Ehonk!"

"Like this guy?" He joked.

She shook her head while Mercury burst out laughing.

Omni looked out the window and saw a Dragon flying passed as he got an idea. "Hey mister scorpion, ever wanted to see a Grimm the size of ten airships crushing your foes?"

Tyrian blinked at that. "What are you getting at?"

"Imagine this." He said pointing at the ceiling. "If we have a kaiju on our side, the relics will be easy to capture. And the maidens will also be taken as well, or killed. And also," he smirked. "We can make it squash the silver eyes under its foot or tentacles."

"There's only one." spoke Hazel. "And if you're wanting us to use such a beast, it would be hard to control. I think even Salem may have trouble with something like that."

"Which is why we can combine one with one of the spawning pools." Omni spoke up. "That way it can be controlled by our sexy MILF leader. Imagine, Salem riding a kaiju Grimm."

Cinder whispered to Emerald.

"Um, Cinder said while it's a good idea, it might be difficult to have enough pools to make such a creature."

Omni opened a portal while sending them to the pools as he popped on Arthur's head. "That's why I've been making this!"

They blinked before seeing a massive spawning pool about the size of a lake right next to them.

"Meet pool number 12 and Cinder's ass. My personal pool."

Said girl frowned while Mercury walked over and looked into it.

"So you mean to say, you're gonna make a giant monster, with this? And you expect us to believe you can keep it under control?"

"I'll tell you mister no legs, that I'VE been controlling things since before you were born." He smiled. "That and I've met the king of all monsters before."

"King of what?" Emerald asked.

"Monsters, or kaiju's. His names Godzilla, and let's just say he's powerful enough to go toe to toe with a beetle god." He said before taking out a giant scale, about the size of a large airship, from a red portal. "And this is from its tail."

Their eyes widened while they started to see the pool slowly bubble.

He chuckled before throwing the scale into it. "AHAHAHA! It lives! IT LIVES MUAHAHA!"

The bubbling increased as the pool started to rise up.

"IT'S HERE! THE KING OF GRIMM'S!" He laughed as a giant creature of black rose up.

The creature was as big as ten Dragons, with giant red dorsal spikes forming on its back, white scales near its stomach, sides and tail, its face looked like a lizards, but was covered in white scales and pure red teeth, it's tail started to gain a black spike that was thicker than any tree. It's pure red eyes opened as it growled like an unholy abomination.

" **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!** "

"IT'S GRIMMZILLA! HAHAHAHA!"

"Wow! It's massive!" laughed Tyrian while they all were blown back from the roar as he looked up at it. "It looks like it could burn the world all on it's own! Hahahaha!"

"Are you sure you can control it?" Emerald asked.

"Don't worry." Omni smirked. "I'll take con-"

SPLAT!

Grimmzilla stomped on Omni while a hand poked out of its toes and gave a thumbs up. " **ROOOAARR!** "

"Oh dear." spoke Arthur before they ran out of the way as it began moving while Omni sat up looking flattened. "Now look at what you've done."

"It's ok, just a minor setback." He said before trying to use a talisman on the beast. "Ok go pokeball!"

It kept on moving as the talisman was absorbed into it.

"...FUCK!"

Cinder frowned and whispered in Emerald's ear.

"I know." She said before looking at Omni and kicked his head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for sexy thief?!"

"For dooming all of us and probably getting in the way of Salem's plan!"

"To be honest, I didn't know it was immuned to my powers." He rubbed his head. "But at least it didn't use its attacks."

Grimmzilla growled ate its scales turned pure black and it's jaw became red as it fire a massive blast.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

Which destroyed a few mountains and made a line in the earth.

"..." he looked at the group. "Well it is a KAIJU!"

"You need to stop it or else!"

"I could, but I just remembered I need to do the laundry-" he was cut off from seeing Hazel walk over and grab him around the neck with a cold look in his eyes. "Gah! Ok ok! I'll fix it! But I need a distraction!"

"How?!" Mercury yelled. "That things too big!"

Omni made a portal and appeared next to him with a small gun with a Tesla coil on the base. "Then we fight fire with fire!" He then blasted Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Tyrian with the gun.

Hazel and Arthur jaw dropped as the four started to grow to kaiju size.

"Now get Grimmzilla! We'll find a weapon that can permanently destroy it! And don't get hit by its atomic blast or its martial arts attacks. Oh and watch out for it's lightning powers!"

"Wait what?!" screamed Emerald while looking at her body as it grew.

"It can magnetize stuff and call down lightning!" Omni yelled. "No pressure!"

"W-Woah! This is too high!" spoke Mercury while trying to keep from looking down. Which failed while Tyrian smirked.

Grimmzilla continued to blast the area as it roared its dominating aura into the hearts of those that heard it. " **ROOOAARR!** "

"Hahaha! Oh by the goddess! That asshole maybe a snake but I like his thinking!" laughed Tyrian as they slowly stopped growing and he let his tail out. "Lady Salem would be invincible with this under her control!"

"Let's just kill it." Mercury said while getting his legs ready.

Cinder frowned before forming a bow and shot at the creature. Which didn't faze him, but caused it to turn in annoyance.

" **Grrr.** "

"Wait, let me try." spoke Emerald before she tried capturing the Grimm in an illusion.

It growled before charging at them.

"What? Why isn't it getting confused."

"I forgot it had two brains!" Omni yelled. "One in its head and one near its tail!"

Emerald went wide eyed before getting tackled by Grimmzilla. She flew back and crashed on the ground while skidding across several acres.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before getting blasted by bullets.

"Take that you overgrown lizard!" Mercury yelled.

It roared before getting charged up to use its atomic blast.

"I've got this!" Tyrian charged and jumped up before landing behind it and grabbed its head before making it aim up before a large blast shot straight up and lit up the sky. That caused several clouds to dissipate as Grimmzilla used it tail to knock Mercury away.

He went flying as Emerald got up and felt the full force of her partner's body against her own. "Get off me!"

"You get off me!"

(With Arthur, Hazel and Omni)

"Ok, we have a kaiju on our hands." Omni spike while in a military suit. "And we don't have nuclear weapons or freeze rays to slow it down." He hit the table hard. "DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE A IDEA TO STOP THIS BEAST?!"

"You're the one who made it and told us about them in the first place, you tell us." frowned Arthur. "With your powers which MADE that monster, what's keeping you from sending it away?"

"Two reasons. If I send it somewhere then it might cause problems for other villains. That and if I tried anything on it, then it might blast us to death. I might survive, but Salem might get miffed if I let all of you die."

"Then just call her." Hazel frowned.

"Bad idea! I don't want her to know! For the love of me, I want her to like me NOT kill me with shadow swords!"

"Then I'll do it myself." spoke Arthur pulling his Scroll out. Only for it to be portaled away by Omni.

"No no no no! Let's just do that as a LAST RESORT!" He yelled before getting an idea. "I got it!" He opened a portal as a woman with a white cloak on appeared.

"Huh-" she tried to say before getting a talisman stuck on her.

"Ok, one silver eyes controlled Jiangshi coming up!" He grinned. "Now let's get her time powers working!"

"Um...they don't have any time manipulation powers." Arthur deadpanned.

"...fuck."

"Wait, you can just pick one of them out of nowhere too?" asked Hazel. 'Is he oblivious or an idiot?'

"Well yeah, time and SPACE god here." He deadpanned. "Really, I thought you knew this beforehand."

"Brains." The woman groaned before getting sent back.

"Ok, so any other ideas?"

"Mmm….wait." Omni said before pulling out a cannon out of a portal. "I got it! Let's fire some Ursa's at it!"

"No."

"But it would be cool!" He frowned before a blast of black energy destroyed half of the meeting hall.

" **ROOOAR!** "

They looked and saw Grimmzilla shaking Tyrian off him, even with said Faunus using his tail.

"Fall you lizard!" He yelled before getting thrown off and squashed by its foot.

"..."

"..."

"...well I wasn't going to do it but…" Omni said before gaining black wings and a large arm cannon. "It's time to feel the hell blazing fires!" his cannon slowly turned yellow before sending a blast of plasma at Grimmzilla while taking flight.

" **ROAR!** "

"HAHA!" He laughed before firing again as Emerald tried kicked the monster in the face.

"Stand still you stupid lizard!" She yelled before Omni got an idea and turned into a ghost that went into her and caused her to gain the arm cannon and wings.

' _Let's fight as one! Haha!_ '

Grimmzilla roared before causing a thunderstorm to form as lightning struck the area.

"This is insane!" called Mercury before getting struck by a bolt, which hurt like hell thanks to his legs.

Tyrian was also struck but shrugged it off in a berserker madness as Emerald/Omni flew up to the sky and started firing at the Grimm.

' _Emerald, we need to hit its legs!_ ' Omni said in her head.

'I can do that on my own!'

' _Hello, I'm giving you extra firepower. Just be nice to me, I'm just being your friend._ ' He huffed. ' _LOOK OUT! IT'S ABOUT TO FIRE!_ '

Grimmzilla charged up its atomic blast at the flying 'monkey' as we cut to Salem, who was busy traveling back earlier than expected from her meeting.

'What a stressful meeting.' She thought while riding a Nevermore. 'What I need is a bath.'

That was when a black stream of energy hit the mountain next to her and caused it to vaporize. The Nevermore let out a cry while she went wide eyed and heard a loud roar.

"What the? What was that?" She muttered before seeing a massive Grimm attacked some of her group, all the same size as the monster and with one of them having wings and an arm cannon.

" **ROOOOOAR!** " Grimmzilla cried out before charging another blast.

"What the Dust?!"

' _Emerald, I sense someone coming._ ' Omni said before getting nervous. ' _Shit! It's Salem!_ '

'What, that's a good thing.'

' _Not for her! Hurry blast Grimmzilla now!_ ' He yelled before causing the arm cannon to reach its maximum power.

'Easy! You're gonna take us out too!'

' _Sorry can't hear you! Hellfire Cannon!_ ' He yelled before blasting it at the Grimm.

It got hit as a massive crater formed and caused rocks to go flying.

" **ROA-** " it cried out before getting vaporized as its bones landed on the ground and the tail went flying into the Nevermore, causing it to turn into darkness particles.

Salem blinked and began falling before whistling as a Death Stalker ran by and cushioned her fall.

Omni got out of Emerald's body and returned to normal as he looked very nervous. 'I'm so screwed.'

(One degrowing ray later)

"What happened here?" Salem frowned while on her throne as her group stood there with the 'evil' god looking like he left a sauna.

"He did it." spoke Mercury pointing at Omni.

"Hey! Don't rat me out!"

"He created Grimmzilla." Emerald frowned.

"Grimm what?"

"The giant monster that made so much noise around here." spoke Arthur.

She glanced at Omni. "So that thing was your doing?"

"...yes. But I was trying to make it for you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I was trying to make a being that could help you against the other kingdoms and crush the silver eyes." He sweated. "But it was uncontrollable because it was….too animalistic." 'Please not the shadow swords!'

Cinder whispered something to Emerald.

"What? You want me to do what?" She whispered back.

She whispered again.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Emerald sighed before saying. "Mistress Salem, why not let him off for now. He didn't know it was going to happen, well maybe he did, but he did try saving us."

"And sucked badly at it." muttered Mercury.

"But he did try." She sighed. "So just let him off with a warning and maybe make him Cinder's butler for a month?"

"Wait what?!" Omni yelled. "I can be a maid too you know!"

Cinder whispered in Emerald's ear.

"Or if you wanna punish him, then you could always have him entertain some of the Grimm while bare naked."

Omni paled before putting a butler' uniform one and bowed. "As you command mistress Cinder, mistress Salem."

She sighed. "Fine, you'll deal with that for the next three months, and in that time you can explain how you came up with the concept for a Grimm like that."

He blinked. "Sure, but it might require some videos and raunchy sites, trust me, I've seen lots of stuff involving Grimm and kaiju porn." 'Ew. Yui you corrupting influence!'

'I'm not even going to question it.'

(Two minutes later)

-Emerald's closet-

Omni looked at the screen and waved. "Hello, just wanted to tell you that Grimmzilla wasn't rampaging for nothing. I was controlling it the whole time. You see if I do something stupid once in awhile then they won't suspect me of trying to destroy their organization." He then heard some footsteps. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to scary Emerald."

Emerald grabbed the knob and turned it before seeing Omni jump out, making her let out a high pitched scream.

"OOOOOHH! I'M THE PANTIE KILLER!"

SLAP!

He went flying into the wall and had a bloody face.

"PERVERT!"

"Worth...it…" he groaned before going limp.


	101. Chapter 101

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 101

What if Naruto could summon various versions of a female Sasuke?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

In the dark of the night, we find a boy chuckling at his handy work as he looked at a large scroll with very ancient symbols on it.

"Oh boy, I can't believe that test was so easy." he smiled while looking over the inside content. "If I learn all the jutsu in here they might just make me hokage right away." He looked it over and saw very odd names. "Ladybug earnings of power? Weird. Scythe with unknown holes and made of unknown metal? Meh not interested, oh! Giant cube with odd writing on it, that sounds cool!"

When he unrolled it further though he saw some weird writing that peaked his interest.

"Scroll of unknown animal." He muttered before reading the content. "No names listed and has the symbol of a ten headed dragon with thunder bolts in its claws on the back. Dangerous." He grinned. "That sounds cool, and dangerous? That's makes it even more interesting!"

He set the scroll down and tried wondering how he could work with this. He tried nearly everything he could think of to try and crack the code, even turning into his sexy form and tried belly dancing on it. Which didn't work at all.

After ten attempts at trying to figure this out, he noticed the fine print.

 _Needs a sacrifice of life energy to open_.

"Huh? Life energy? Like...ramen?" he thought of the food. 'Wish I had some, I'm getting hungry.' He then imagined swimming in ramen as he didn't see the rock behind his foot and tripped.

Bonk!

Right on his back as his hands hit the tips of some sharp rocks.

"YEOW!" He cried out in pain as he got up and saw some blood dripping from his palms. "Oh fuck! Ow ow ow!"

The blood went flying as the boy ran around the scroll and caused some to fall on the pages.

POOF!

Causing a tiny scroll with a ten headed dragon with thunder bolts in its claws to appear.

Naruto hissed from pain before seeing it and went wide eyed. He went on his knees as he tried picking it up, which hurt his hands more. He then saw it open as it revealed a blank sheet of golden paper and a symbol of a human holding a hole in its right hand was on the left side of the paper. "Huh? What's this suppose to mean?"

However he noticed that there wasn't a name in it and thought about him being able to summon dragons.

"Oh kami! I'll be the dragon master hokage if I used this!" he grinned while imagining himself in the robes. "This is just what I need!"

The gold paper flickered in the moonlight as Naruto wrote down his name and started learning the handsigns as Iruka appeared behind him.

"I finally got you Naruto." he frowned while not seeing the small scroll. "What are you thinking doing something like this?"

He jumped while landing on his butt and caused his hand to land on the ground.

POOF!

A large puff of smoke appeared as it covered the area.

"Oh kami I'm about to see my first dragon!"

"Dragon?" muttered Iruka confused. "Naruto what did you do?!"

As the smoke cleared, in place of the empty air was a woman about Iruka's height with short black hair that covered her left eye, wearing a black cloak with purple lining, and grey long-sleeved collared shirt over which she wore a periwinkle vest. She also wore black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless glove on her right arm. Her leaf headband was hanging from her left hip. Her chest as a D cup and her hips were kind of small compared to her chest. On her back was a long sword with a bandaged hilt.

"Huh? Where am I?" She muttered before looking at the men. "Iruka? Dope? What's going on?"

Both of them blinked while utterly confused since she looked VERY familiar, but very different.

She looked around before sensing something and threw a kunai into the tree line. "Come out Mizuki, I can sense you even without my rinnegan."

"Ow! My arm!"

She rolled her eye before looking at Naruto. "So why did you summon me away from my mission?"

He blinked and shook his head before pointing at her. "Just who are you lady? And...wait, Mizuki-sensei?" he turned to the tree line.

Said ninja was pinned to the tree while the kunai went through his arm.

"He was here the entire time I was here." She said while looking at the sky. "You must be getting softer if you can't sense a convicted convict. Wait." She turned to him. "Why are you in that old form? Trying to relive the days where you had two arms?"

"What are you talking about?! And...wait, you look like the teme!" he spoke up with wide eyes. "But...you sound like a girl."

"I am a woman." She frowned. 'Something's wrong, I'm in a forest, the dope's young, and Iruka's here too? Why does this sound so familiar?'

"Um miss." Iruka spoke up while looking very confused. "Just who are you?"

She raised an eyebrow before turning her head away. "You should know, I've been in your class for my childhood."

'What does she mean? She looks like Sasuke, but he's at home right now, and if I had any other Uchiha I would have remembered.'

The woman disappeared in an instant before returning with Mizuki. "Here, take this fool. After all he's a spy for Orochimaru."

"What?!" he cried out while Naruto got annoyed, walked over, and tugged on her cloak.

"Hey! Just who are you lady!"

The cloak moved a little as it's revealed that she hand no left arm.

"Dope, have you been drinking spoiled milk again?" she frowned while dropping Mizuki. 'Something's definitely not right, none of this makes sense.'

"Lady, just tell me already!"

She sighed before knocking Mizuki out. "Sasuki Uchiha."

And cue their mouths dropping.

'Wait, if they don't know and are shocked at my appearance then...oh fuck. I'm in a genjutsu.' She then tried to release from the 'genjutsu' but found it wasn't working. 'That should have worked, it doesn't feel that strong, but it also doesn't feel like it's really there.'

Naruto shook his head before hitting the lady. 'She must be a transformation!'

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that dope?" she frowned while he held his lump.

"You can't be a lady! You're a guy!"

"Dope, I've been a woman since I was born." She frowned before seeing the Hokage and his Anbu appearing. 'What?! The Third? But...how?!'

"What's going on here?" he asked seeing the injured Mizuki, opened forbidden scroll, and Naruto whose hand was bleeding along with an unknown woman.

"Hi old man."

'I'm getting too old for this.'

(Later)

Sasuki looked around while seeing the Anbu keeping her cuffed. 'Weak seals, but I need to know what just happened to me.'

"Now explain, what happened when you took the scroll Naruto."

"Well, I was looking through it, saw this scroll of unknown animal in a description." He pulled out the scroll. "I thought it would have dragons so I accidentally hurt myself and dropped some blood on it, I wrote my name on it and bam, this crazy chick appears!"

"I'm not crazy dope, that's your job."

"Second, just who are you? You seem to know Naruto and Iruka, but there's no records of you living here. Are you from another village?"

"I'm from this village." She said pointing to her headband. " I was a rogue nin, but I'm still paying for my actions." She then pointed to her eye while it turned into a sharingan with a six star iris in the center of it. "And I'm an Uchiha."

"Impossible!" Iruka stood up. "I'm sorry lord hokage, but there's no chance that's possible. The only Uchiha still alive is Sasuke and his brother, who's a rogue nin as well."

"Iruka." She sighed. "I'm an Uchiha, but from what has happened right now, I'm from another time and place."

"What?"

"To put it bluntly, I'm this world's Sasuke Uchiha, but with an 'I' at the end." she replied. "And I'm assuming the Sasuke here is male, right?"

Naruto nodded while getting very confused.

"And he's an arrogant, I quote from the dope, duck butt?" She asked while annoyed she had to use the dopes own words.

"Yeah!"

"Then that proves it, somehow I was summoned here from my world, I'm assuming because of the scroll, and ended up in a world where I'm male and the time is far far in the past."

Hiruzen nodded as Sasuki looked at Naruto.

"Then I'm like Minato and the toads. A summon."

"Who?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing important." She said before looking at the hokage. "Lord Third, is the Anbu necessary?"

"Yes, to ensure that everything you've said is real and you're not a spy." he frowned. 'Another world? How could that be? The only way would be an extremely powerful summon, but it can't be from a small scroll like that, could it?'

She nodded before saying. "Dope, if you're my summoner then try again and summon something else."

"Eh? How?" he blinked.

"Just do the handsigns, put some blood in your dominate hand and hit the ground." She advised like a stern teacher.

"Fine, maybe then I'll get a dragon." he muttered. He then bit his finger and did the handsigns before hitting the ground.

POOF!

Smoke appeared as a woman with Sasuki's feature appeared, but covered with snake skin, wearing a dark purple robe, with large hips and a B cup chest. Her eyes looked milky white as she flicked her snake like tongue out.

"Ssss, interesting." She said with interest. "It looks like I've been summoned, but by who? Orochimaru-sama? No, I don't smell him." she turned and saw the eyes on her before narrowing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?"

She hissed as snakes appeared from her sleeves. "Sasukimaru, daughter of Orochimaru-sama from experimentation."

Sasuki stood up and tensed up her muscles. "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, I've been training with the snakes for my entire life." She said before turning to Sasuki. "You smell like Orochimaru-sama, but also like a toad. What exactly are you?"

"I'm Sasuki Uchiha, in short, I'm another version of you, and you've been summoned by him." she pointed to Naruto who was wide eyed and feeling creeped out.

"I ssssee." She hissed while looking at Naruto. "Mmm, you remind me of the boy Orochimaru-sama took as his own body, but with the scent of ramen covering you."

He gulped while Sarutobi stood up.

"You were taught by Orochimaru?"

"Yes, before I killed him and ate his flesh." She smirked. "But I became blind in the fight, hence my eyes being white."

"Y-You're a giant snake!" spoke up Naruto getting shivers.

"No, I'm human." She frowned while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I only look like a snake from eating my master's flesh."

He turned green before Sasuki took her hand off him.

"Does this prove to you now? Me and her were summoned from two different worlds."

Sarutobi blinked.

"Mmm, I sssensse a lot of anger in you old man." Sasukimaru hissed while glancing at Naruto. "But don't worry. I won't eat my master, as long as he doesn't call me fat."

"Wait! Time out!" he spoke up. "This is way too weird! I wanted to summon dragons, not girls who look like the stupid teme!"

Both girls eye twitched.

"There aren't any dragon summonsss you baka."

"And even if there was, why would they chose you if they're man eaters?" remarked Sasuki dryly. "They'd most likely crush you or make you into a bite sized meal before you could stop them."

"Or they'll use you for target practice." Sasukimaru hissed before licking her lips. "But I'll enjoy being summoned by you, if you also do me a favor."

"What?"

"You kick that pink haired bitch around a few times, she's a pain as an assistant and if she's here then she's more annoying then in my world."

"What?! I'm not gonna do that to Sakura-chan!"

"Plus that would be stupid." Sasuki spoke before whispering in the snake sage's ear. "But she is a bitch, that I'll agree with you."

She nodded before looking at the Hokage. "I must be off, but word of advice. Avoid music."

POOF!

He blinked as she vanished and he rubbed his head. 'That really just happened.'

Sasuki looked at the Anbu and moved towards Naruto. "Dope, I think you should try using this summoning."

"Eh?"

"Look, I'm just as confused as you but if you can summon versions of me from other worlds then it might help a lot." She said while patting his shoulder. "Plus you might get one up on this world's version."

"Really? I could show up Sasuke?"

"Of course. After all, what's better then one of us knocking out him." She spoke while making some lightning appear from her hand. "And give him a shock."

"Woah! What's that?"

"Lightning release. Something I learned from a certain cyclops." She said before picking him up. "Lord Third, I shall be his guardian during missions and during training. If that's ok with you."

"Uh...well that may be hard. Right now it's better to try and have your name setup differently. If the council hears there's another Uchiha, or Naruto being able to summon more of them, well if you know me then you know they'll try to milk this for all it's worth."

"I know, that's why I'm taking the name Itacha Hatake." She said while not knowing it was a bad name choice.

"That's even worst." he sweatdropped.

"Oh, then Karin Sarutobi, it would be based off your name and my middle name."

"Well I suppose I can tell them I 'adopted' you, so that could work, just be cautious with your Sharingan, one look and rumor will spread and they'll find out."

She moved her hair and revealed her rinnegan. "Then I'll just use this eye for the council of idiots."

"What's that?" asked Naruto. "Was that the rinn-whatever?"

"The eye of the sage of six paths, it's very rare." She spoke before walking away with Naruto still in her arms. "Now let's get you to bed, you have a long day tomorrow."

"Hey! I don't need to be carried like this."

"You do." She said while exerting a bit of killer intent. "So shut up dope and let me bring you to your own bed."

He gulped as he saw a demonic purple skeleton behind her. "Y-Y-Yes ma'am."

(Later)

Naruto groaned as he got out of his apartment and ran towards the academy, not knowing that Sasuki was tailing him and keeping an eye out for him.

'Having to watch over the dope when he's like this in another world is not gonna be easy, and with a summoning contract like that might be deadly or useful, provided he doesn't do something s….I'll need to be more watchful.' She thought before seeing Naruto walking to the school grounds and entered the building. 'But this is almost nostalgic, especially without all the tech.'

(With Naruto)

"What are you doing here dope?" Kiba asked confused.

"Take a look." he pointed at his headband. "I'm a shinobi, duh."

He blinked. "But you can't even make a clone."

"Well I can do something better." He said while trying to act cool.

"Look more stupid than usual?" asked Sasuke at his seat.

He frowned before getting an idea as he did some handsigns and hit the table as Iruka walked in.

POOF!

The smoke cleared as a small girl with short hair, a blue and white shirt, and wearing a skirt appeared while holding a firework in her left hand.

"Huh? What?" She looked around before seeing Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing? We have a bathroom to bomb."

Everyone blinked while Sasuke's fangirls, and fanboys, gawked with said male stunned and Naruto facepalming.

'I forgot! I wasn't suppose to show that off to so many people!'

The girl blinked before the fireworks exploded in her face. "Ow! Ok that hurt!" She then noticed the room. "Huh? Wasn't this room covered in pink paint and Ino's panties before?"

"WHAT?!" said girl yelled.

"Oh hello Ino, hows having no panties treating you?" She waved.

"W-Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke standing up.

"Oh, names Saki Moko Uchiha." She waved. "And I'm Naruto's prankster in crime."

And cue everyone crying out in shock while Naruto definitely felt like an idiot.

"Oh and by the way." Saki said before hugging Naruto. "Congratulations on dating Hanabi! I'm so proud of you!"

Cue Hinata fainting.

Iruka gulped and rushed over to them. "Naruto! Saki! Come with me!"

"Ok mister snake ass lover." She grinned while taking a drawing of Iruka doing it with a certain snake lady. "And by kami, who knew you were flexible."

He blushed before rushing them out and dropped them outside the classroom. "Naruto! What did lord hokage tell you!"

"Not to, but no one believed me." He tried explaining as Saki started playing with a shuriken. "It just slip!"

"You just summoned someone in front of everyone! Now it's going to get out about you know what." he facepalmed.

"Oh that." Saki chuckled. "I used a genjutsu during my talk. I'm an expert in it so much that not even my partner in crime can realize that," she crossed her fingers before a pair of pants appeared in her hands. "I took his pants. Ha ha ha."

Naruto blinked before seeing his boxers. He jumped and blushed before covering them. "Hey! Give those back!"

"Nope~" she giggled. "Not until you give me a hug."

Iruka blinked. 'If this is a Sasuke from another world, this one must have been good friends with that Naruto. Kind of makes me wonder if that would be possible if they weren't fighting all the time?'

'What's with her? Why is she so friendly with me? She's definitely different than the other two.'

Saki smiled before giving him a hug. "Oh you're so cute, just like my partner. Give your little sis a big old hug!"

He blushed bright red while hesitant since this was WAY out from what he expected.

She let go before giving him his pants. "If you need me, just ask." She then poofed away as a large explosion erupted from the class as blue paint flowed out of the cracks.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Is this what girls do when they like other people?"

"Apparently with her, yes." 'Me and Anko in that world? Oh boy, I pray the next one isn't so...loud.'

Naruto nodded as he opened the door and saw everything was covered in paint and chicken feathers.

"NARUTO!"

(Later)

Sasuki watched Naruto trying to balance over a pit of spikes with a cold look. "This will happen every time you summon one of me so carelessly."

"Ah! I'm sorry! Let me out of this pit!"

"Not until you learn a lesson dope."

He gulped before feeling his legs giving way. 'Oh no, I'm gonna fall!' He then got an idea and tried jumping onto the ledge, but he only was able to grab the ledge with his hands. But he nicked his finger on a sharp branch. "Ow!"

Sasuki shook her head before seeing him try and get out and kicked his right arm.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!"

"In the world, there are smart people and idiots. And right now you're one." she said while not seeing Naruto getting the handsigns ready.

"No, I'm the first one teme!" He said before the ground poofed into smoke.

As the smoke cleared a woman with long black hair, a pink and gray kimono that looked a little small on her due to her G cup chest, with a small set of hips and two long katanas in each hand appeared.

"..." she looked around before looking at the boy and gasped. "Oh kami! Are you ok peasant?!"

"Huh? Hey! I'm not a peasant, I'm a shinobi."

She threw her swords down before grabbing Naruto and pulled him up. "I know that, I'm just worried. After all I'm the princess of the Land of Iron." She then smirked. "Now bow to me peasant."

"Just who are you Lady?!"

She frowned. "Princess Sari Hanzo, the queen of swords."

"...huh?"

She frowned before pulling out a small sword from her kimono and slashed at Naruto, causing the top of his hair to fall off along with some trees. "As I said peasant, I'm the queen of swords."

"Hey!" he held the spot while Sasuki looked down and blinked seeing the woman before facepalming.

"Dope, you're an idiot!"

She looked up and frowned. "Don't call this peasant an idiot! That's my job you prostitute!"

"Naruto! Who is she?!"

"She's Sari Hanzo."

"...that's a dumb name!"

"So's your mom peasant!" yelled Sari with a tick mark.

Sasuki frowned before jumping down and avoided the spikes easy. "Naruto, did you summon her to try and get out of this punishment?"

"Um….yes." He gulped.

Sari looked at the woman before saying. "Are you this peasants sister? If so then you need to stop dying your hair that sickly color."

"No, I'm his guardian, and you need to go back to your dimension."

"Huh, wait." She frowned. "You can't order a princess around! That's just foolish."

Sasuki frowned before glancing at her chest. "A princess? You look more like a cow."

She saw red before butting heads with the ninja. "You want to rumble you bitch!?"

"For a princess you're quick to anger, I take it your land isn't all that strong then."

Sari roared before grabbing her swords and was about to strike when Naruto intervened.

"Hey wait a second!" He yelled. "Please stop…." 'I'm going to regret this.' "My beautiful princess."

She stopped while blushing and looked at him. "A-Alright, but it's only because I'm a fair ruler he he he."

Sasuki looked at her with a deadpanned look. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

Sari shook her head before patting Naruto's head. "You're sweet, I'll make you my attendant number 69. And your first job is to say I'm beautiful every time we meet."

"Uh, thanks." he sweatdropped. 'Is she really suppose to be like Sasuki?'

The princess looked at Sasuki before flicking her off as she poofed out of existence.

'That woman is very Naruto like.' she thought with an eye twitch. "That's it, now you'll be running laps around the village with your arms tied up."

"Wait what?! Why?"

"Because I said so." She frowned.

'Stupid teme.'

(Later)

Naruto groaned while waiting for his new instructor, however it's been two hours and he was getting bored. "Where is he?"

"Just be quiet dope." Sasuke frowned while brooding a little.

"That lines getting old duck butt!" he snapped before getting hit over the head by Sakura.

"Be quiet!" She yelled as Naruto held his head.

He growled before getting very tired and decided to have some fun as he did some handsigns.

POOF!

Smoke appeared as a short woman with short black hair braided into some knots on both sides of her hair, two red marks above her eyebrows, wearing a white kimono that showed her massive ass and C cup chest appeared. She looked very annoyed while her dark ringed eyes twitched a little.

"Who dares bring me, Samki Kaguya, to this worthless room?" She growled before looking at the boy. "Where's the blood and carnage you brat?!"

"Uh, there isn't any." he said cautiously. 'Oh man, why did I get another one like the princess?'

She frowned as her knuckle bones extended and formed a long blade like bone. "Then I have no need for you." But before she could attack she noticed Sasuke and looked interested. "Oh, a pretty boy. My favorite thing to ring out."

"Hey! Don't go getting any ideas." scowled Sakura.

Samki frowned before saying. "Oh? So you want a threesome? Fine by me as long as you don't mind my bones penetrating your ass like a bloody pig."

She went wide eyed as a one eyed man walked in.

"Yo."

The girl turned before smirking. "Hubba hubba, look at this guy. He's perfect for sadistic sex~"

He blinked and looked between her and Sasuke. "Um...who are you?"

"Samki Kaguya, and," she made her ribs stick out of the back. "You're my new lover handsome!"

He went wide eyed as Sakura and Sasuke turned green and Naruto panicked.

"Oi! Wait!"

She turned to Naruto. "What?"

"Don't go after him, he um...might be gay!"

She blinked before her ribs returned into her body. "True, but what should I do without a bloodbath or killing a lover in bed?"

"Um maybe playing cards?"

She huffed. "I hate strategy."

"What about throwing rocks?"

She blinked before her palm opened up as some finger bones came out. "This works better." She then threw them at Sakura. "Ha! Ten points!"

"Ah! Hey knock it off you bitch!"

Samki gave her a bony middle finger. "Oh go blow a cactus slut!"

"I'm not a slut!"

"Then you're a man whore." She said before proofing away, but not before leaving a bony rose on the table with a heart made of ribs. A small note on it read as followed: _For the sexy silver haired man~_

"...what just happened?"

Naruto gulped while looking at the man. "You got a girlfriend?" 'I'm really an idiot!'

(Later)

Naruto looked at the bells while trying to think of a way to get them without him noticing. But it's was slowly hurting his brain. 'Maybe I could use my clones to swarm the place so he can't tell which one is the real me.'

As he tried to figure this out, he didn't know that said jonin was behind him.

"You having trouble?"

"WAH!" He jumped before tripping on the ground and fell on his back. "How did you?!"

"You should really work on your hiding, I knew you were hiding here since we began."

He frowned while getting annoyed as he summoned some clones. Only for the man to hit them with his palm.

POOF!

POOF!

"Might wanna try something the enemy can't see coming."

He frowned before getting an idea, something that might help or hurt his chances.

POOF!

'I hope this next one works!'

As the smoke cleared, a very tall woman with short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue kimono with the Kirigakure symbol on the left side, a B cup chest and a wide set of hips, and blowing on a small pipe. On her neck was a small seal.

She puffed some bubbles while looking oblivious to her surroundings.

Naruto and Kakashi blinked while Naruto prayed to Kami she would be of some help.

"...oh." She said while looking at Kakashi. "A dog, want a bone mister dog?"

He sweatdropped hearing that. "I'm not a dog."

She raised an eyebrow before looking like she was spacing out. She then looked at the sky as she made some more bubbles which made contact with the trees and started to melt them.

'Hmm, this one doesn't seem that dangerous, but with bubbles like that I can't be too laid back.'

The woman then slowly started to get covered in slime as six tails appeared behind her. "Normally I'll just play with you, but since you're my villages enemy, I'm just going to melt you. Oh names Sakia Haru by the way."

He narrowed his eye and took a kunai out. "Then don't hold it against me if I take this serious."

She shrugged before spitting some slime at him.

He quickly jumped over it before tossing several shuriken at her along with the kunai.

She jumped before landing on him and started covering him in a slime bubble. "Nice try." She then looked at Naruto. "Hello foxy-chan."

He blinked before pointing to him.

"Yes you, the one with the adorable whiskers." she replied as Kakashi flailed and felt the slime making it hard to move. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you unless you try anything to annoy me."

"Wait what's with the tails?"

"Oh these, Sailken's giving me some power." She chuckled.

"Who?"

"The six tailed slug." She said before looking at Kakashi. "And if you excuse me, I'm going to take him back to my village so I can get the reward money."

"Wait what?" spoke Naruto in shock.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I need to pay my bills." She said before walking away with the bubble attached to her tails.

"You can't! He's my jonin instructor, well to be at any rate."

She blinked before popping the bubble. "Damn, oh well. I'll go get another konoha ninja to bring home."

'I don't know what to say with this one.' he thought before she poofed away.

Kakashi got up and noticed the bells were gone. 'Where are they? Did that woman take them?'

"So...no hard feelings?" Naruto asked nervously as Sasuki sat on a tree near the training grounds.

'Dope.' She thought while seeing him flying and holding his ass in pain. 'Just like old times.'

(Later)

"Naruto, our first mission is to clean the village's sewer system." Kakashi said while holding some masks.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not." He said while giving the genin the masks.

"Ew!" Sakura grimaced while shivering in disgust.

"Just wear it." spoke Sasuke coldly while putting his own on.

Naruto frowned before thinking that it would be nice having someone with water jutsu. That's when it hit him. He smirked and bit his thumb before going through handsigns.

POOF!

The smoke cleared as a girl about his height appeared with long black hair that reached to her small ass, wearing a blue and gray kimono that made her E cup chest pop out, wearing a Anbu mask with slots near the eyes.

"Zabuza-sama? Where are you?" She asked before looking at Naruto. "Wait, weren't you the genin I killed weeks ago?"

"Um nooo."

"...ok." She said with a chirp in her voice. "So want to play new best friend?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could lend a hand with this mission."

"What is it?"

"Well it's...um who are you?"

"Saku Yuki." She said happily.

"Saku, we need help cleaning the sewers."

"...ok!" She said while jumping for joy as her chest jiggled up and down. "Anything for my best friend ever!"

The team's eyes stared at the chest with Sakura covering hers out of jealousy.

She then made a one hand sign as some ice appeared on her head and formed a helmet. "Then let's go! I'll race you!"

(During the job)

'I wonder if this is like that version of Sasuki who was so bubbly. Even now I can't get use to that.'

Saku smiled while putting the garbage in some ice blocks. "Hey best friend, want to see something so cool? Ha ha."

"Um sure?"

She grinned before making a hand sign as Sakura felt some ice forming under her shirt. "Ice boobies!"

"C-COLD!"

Saku giggled at that as Naruto felt like he was going nuts. "Say best friend, want to race to finish faster? First one eats ramen!"

"Wouldn't that still happen even after we're done?"

"I'll be the one that pays if you win." She said while taking a wallet overflowing with money from in between her cleavage. "I'm overflowing anyway~"

He blushed and gawked while she put it back in making her breasts jiggle again. 'Oh god...she's...I don't know!'

'Cute, a shame I see him as a best friend for life.' She thought before working on the job at hand.

(Later)

"Best friend for life, you win!" She smiled while at Naruto's favorite ramen shop as Sasuki day next to him. "And I'll treat you with ramen!"

"Sweet, cause I'm starving."

"Dope." Sasuki frowned. "What have I've I told you about summoning?"

"Hello mother of my best friend for life." Saku giggled. "I'm Saku Haku."

She blinked. "Like Haku Yuki?"

"She's my big sis, and she's so cool!" She said with stars in her eyes, which was hard with her mask. "Especially with dating this funny pink haired man."

"Wait, what's his name?"

"Sakuro Haruno." She giggled happily.

That made Naruto and Sasuki visibly look ill.

"And they're fucking everyday." She said before looking at Ayame. "Hello, one mega order of miso for me and my best friend for life and his mother!"

"Um are you sure? That had a lot of calories."

"Yep, I'll just put that into my boobies anyway." She giggled innocently.

She blinked while Naruto blushed and Sasuki shook her head.

"Dope, you really summoned an...interesting version."

"Hey I didn't know she was a bubbly girl!" He frowned as she took her mask off to reveal a pair of pink and brown eyes.

"I love this place, best friend I think you're so cool that I'll even give you a friendship kiss." She said with a smile.

"W-What!?" He blushed before getting kissed on the cheek.

"You're my best friend forever!" She grinned. "And now you have to give me a hug!" she pulled him against her chest with his face right between her breasts.

Sasuki and Ayame went wide eyed as Naruto started to have a nosebleed.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Saku giggled. "And my best friend!"

'Oh kami!'

"I'm going to stay with you best friend." She smiled. "After all I'm your best friend for life foxy man!"

'This is way beyond friendship!' He thought in horror.

(Later)

Naruto groaned while yawning a little as he had to share a bed with Saku, and nearly died twice from suffocation. The problem with having a 'best friend' with huge breasts.

"Ok, today we are going to catch a cat." Kakashi said while looking at his book. "And Naruto will be keeping guard on this cage."

They looked at the cage, which was as big as a man with lots of iron bars attached to it.

"What why do I have to do it?!"

"Because if you tried catching this cat, let's just say you might have a funeral service later today."

"Why can't the teme do it!"

"His family has cats as summons so it's natural to have him track the cat."

'Bullshit!' He thought as the team left the area. "I can catch a stupid cat easily!"

"Just say calm." spoke Sasuki from a nearby tree.

"I can't! This is a stupid job!" He frowned while kicking the ground, only to get an idea and did some handsigns.

POOF!

Smoke dissipated as a small girl with tanned skin, short black hair with red highlights at the tips, with twenty swords on her back, wearing a trench coat and a fishnet undershirt that didn't stop her large D cup breasts from hanging as her large ass jiggled a little. On her face was a pair of shades and some nose piercings as her headband showed a cloud symbol, an indicator that she was from Kumogakure.

"What up boy!" She said with a grin. "Killer S is in the house!"

They blinked as Sasuki appeared behind Naruto and honked his head.

"Ow!"

"You did it again."

"But I was trying to have some back up!" He frowned as Killer S noticed them and started making some noises. "And can you stop! It's annoying!"

"Rude little fuck, shitting his ass off." She said while rapping very badly.

"Hey!"

"Just say what I'm saying." She said before looking at the cage. "Yo yo yo, what's with the cage?"

"Um...I'm trying to catch a cat."

The girl shivered while touching her shades before grabbing one of her swords. "Bitch needs a shish kebabing. Show me the cat ass hat."

"Well it's not here yet."

She frowned while seeing the cat running towards them before throwing her sword at it and started making a wall around it. "Yo yo yo, I'm gonna rape that pussy cat!"

'She's worse than Killer B.' Sasuki sweatdropped before going wide eyed. 'Wait...she's his apprentice!'

"Meow!" It cried out before seeing the woman pulling out a sword while making it spark with lightning.

"Die motherfucker!"

"WAIT!"

She blinked while holding her sword close to the cat's eyes. "Heya, whatcha doing messing up my style?"

"You can't kill it, we need to capture it!" Naruto yelled as Killer S moved her sword back.

"Why didn't ya say so?" She said while picking the cat up by its neck. "Ya ass hat really needs a brain cleaning yo dog."

Sasuki moved back into the trees as Naruto's team reappeared in the area. 'Her rapping is bad enough to where I can already feel a headache coming on.'

Sasuke saw the woman and frowned. "Who are you?"

She looked at him before saying. "Yo! Your ass is green and full of shat!"

"What?!" Sakura yelled while Killer S threw the cat into the cage and gave them the bird.

"Ya heard me ya bitch. Peace." She said before proofing away.

"...at this point, I'm not surprised." spoke Kakashi.

(Later)

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he tried sleeping on a training log and was muttering 'killer boobies' in his sleep. 'Seems he's starting to grow.'

"Ugh...Saku...don't….hug me…." He snored while his fingers rubbed against the wood and got some splinters.

'Hmm, wonder if I should lend a hand.' He thought before making a tiger sign as Naruto started to make handsigns and started muttering about 'killer monkeys with swords'.

"Go….summon….zzzz."

POOF!

The smoke shot up as a woman with short spiky hair, shark like teeth, pure black eyes, with a very heavy coat with fur all over the sleeves, leather boots, with a H cup chest and medium sized ass. In her hands were a pair of swords with curved prongs near the top that went upwards and near the base going downward.

"Mmm, too cold." She shivered while looking very cold. "Why can't a Mizukage get any warmth these days?"

"Excuse me."

She looked at Kakashi and blinked. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there sir."

"I take it you're from kiri, right?"

"Yes, names Saka Terumi, daughter of the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and now sixth Mizukage." She said while shivering. "And user of the Kiba blades."

"Well not to worry, if you're feeling cold you'll go back to your dimension when you poof out of our realm."

"Huh? Never mind, I'm not freezing because it's cold out, I have a rare disease that makes my body cold, even in a desert." She shivered. "But are you single?"

"Um yes."

She blinked while smiling. "Then let's get hitched, mom always tells me that a single man is fair in getting married."

Kakashi started to sweat as she started to look very devious at the moment. "Um...just tell me how old are you?"

"Fourteen." She smiled.

'Shit.'

"Let's go dear, he he he hahahahaha!" She laughed before Kashshi ran away. "Hey come back!" She yelled before chasing after him.

(Some hours later)

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while seeing the man covered in lipstick, his clothes were wrinkled, and his hand had a gold ring on his ring finger. "What happened to you?"

"Take my words to heart Sakura, NEVER get married."

She looked confused as Sasuke and Sasuki felt like something bad happened.

(Much later)

"Dope, you need to stop summoning for a month." Sasuki spoke while eating some breakfast in his apartment. "All this craziness needs to die down before I go mad."

"Yeah, I kinda feel the same way." He nodded. "Especially after the whole Kakashi-sensei getting hitched incident."

"I wanted to watch!" Saku pouted while eating some cereal. "It sounded so hot and steamy."

'You're the only one who thinks so.'

Saku sighed. "Hey best friend for life, why not do one more summon? For kicks."

"And summon a giant version of me, no." Sasuki frowned.

"Come on mom! Just one time!"

"Don't call me mom!"

"But you're like a mom, so you're mom number two." She giggled.

She groaned.

Naruto sweatdropped before getting up and did some handsigns.

POOF!

"Dope no!"

A woman appeared on the table with purple robes, long black and purple hair, two slitted yellow eyes, two long horns on her head, a I cup chest and massive ass with a long purple tail poking out of the robes, and long talons where her nails were. On her back was a massive scroll with a dragon's head on one side.

"...wow. It smells worse than a dragon's backside." She said while some flames came out of her mouth. "So where am I exactly?"

"Oooh! A lizard girl!" Saku pointed out with wide eyes.

"It's dragon." She frowned. "I'm not a lizard."

"Aren't they the same?"

"They breath fire." She said before looking at Naruto. "Oh hello, names Sakryu Uzumaki Uchiha, dragon summoner of Konoha and master of fire."

"Wait why do you have my last name?"

"Oh funny story, my father was named Madara Uchiha and my mom was Miko Uzumaki." She chuckled. "They eloped and I came out from it."

That caused Sasuki and Naruto's eyeballs to nearly jump right out of their skulls.

"That's cool!" Saku smiled as Sakryu got off the table and sat on a chair.

"Thanks, it's cool." She smiled. "So what's for breakfast? I hope it's dragon meat."

"It's eggs." Naruto deadpanned.

"...that works too." She said while letting the scroll down, which made a indent in the floor.

"Um, what's that scroll for?"

"Oh this, it's for summoning dragons." She said like it was the most common thing on earth.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto with wide eyes.

Sakryu blinked. "What? Didn't know one existed?"

"I wanted to get one!"

"...oh. So you want to summon one?"

"YES!"

"Sorry, only one per generation." She said bluntly.

That made him anime fall while Sasuki got some enjoyment out of that.

"Ha ha ha!" Saku laughed. "Best friend forever is so funny!" She then hugged him tightly.

Sakryu blinked before hugging Sasuki. "You look cute, and don't worry. I'm a lesbian."

Her eyes widened while feeling the tail wrap around her leg.

Grope~

"Oooh, soft." She said with a lustful grin. "And squishy!"

'Dope! You're so dead!' Sasuki thought in annoyance as Naruto fainted from the hug.

'I see….the light….'

"Best friend forever! Let's never part!" Saku giggled as the screen went black.


	102. Chapter 102

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 102

What if Revy was Ruby's aunt?

Series: RWBY and Black Lagoon

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Ruby looked around nervously while hiding under Weiss' bed.

"Ruby, get out of there." Said girl said while pulling at her leg.

"No!" she gripped the floor. "It's a bad idea!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!"

"Then tell me why?"

"Because she's crazy!" Ruby yelled before hearing an airship overhead. "AHH! It's them!"

"Just come out of there and say hi to your aunt without being a baby."

"No!" She cried out in horror. "She's insane!"

Weiss frowned before pulling her out. "Just come on and go see your aunt."

"Ah! No! Please I beg you, don't take me to her!" she cried out as Weiss dragged her from the room. "You'll doom us all!"

She shook her head at that. 'It's not like she's a Grimm.'

(Later)

At the main gates was a woman with amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, plum colored hair in a loose ponytail with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. sporting a slightly muscular build, a high D cup chest and medium sized ass. On her right upper arm, she had a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck. She wore military jungle boots without socks, Denim Shorts, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and a black crop top leaving her belly exposed. Her pants weren't buttoning up and instead, uses a webbing belt to keep them up. She sported a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin Berettas. Her face looked annoyed and almost ready to shoot something with her guns.

"Where is that little shit?" She frowned while smoking a cigarette. 'I didn't come all the way here just to get stood up, so she better be here.'

That was when she noticed a ginger haired girl walking by her. She grabbed her and pointed her gun at her. "Tell me where my little shit of a niece is or I'll fucking blow you fucking head off!"

"Woah woah woah! Easy there lady!" she spoke with her hands up. "You don't need to shoot me."

She frowned.

The girl gulped before seeing Weiss dragging Ruby towards the gate.

"Come on Ruby, it's not going to kill you to see your aunt."

"She'll do worse to me!" She yelled before seeing Nora, at gunpoint, with a very familiar woman pointing the gun at her. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"There you are!" she pushed Nora away and walked over with a frown. "What the fuck's the big idea making me wait here?"

"I um…" she gulped in fear while trying not to pee her pants.

"Save it." She snapped.

Weiss cocked her head. "Who are you?"

"Revy, and this shit's aunt." she pointed at Ruby who looked pale and swaying on her feet.

"Aunty Revy, I wanted to see you but I um….got lost?" She lied in fear.

BANG!

Her eyes widened as a bullet hit the pavement next to her right foot.

"Don't go lying to me." She narrowed her eyes. "You hid from me, A FUCKING GAIN!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she spoke while Weiss went wide eyed.

"Did...did you just try to shoot at your own niece?!"

"Fucking yes." Revy frowned. "It builds character."

"How is that building character! You could have seriously injured her."

"So?" She rolled her eyes. "It not like I'm like my fucking sister."

"Don't say that about mom!" Ruby yelled.

BANG!

"EEP!"

"Shut your trap before I make it bigger." She glared in anger.

'This woman is mad!' thought Weiss.

That was when Yang and Blake walked by and saw Revy.

"Now," She said while cocking her gun. "What do you say little shit?"

"Sorry!"

BANG!

"I can't fucking hear you!"

"SORRY!"

" **AUNT REVY!** " Yang yelled in rage. " **STOP!** "

She frowned while seeing her. "What is it? I'm busy here."

"Put your guns away and leave Ruby alone!"

Revy frowned at that before putting the guns away. "Fucking fine, just don't blame me if my shitty neice starts going soft on me."

"What is wrong with her?" Blake asked Yang.

"She's a fucking hired thug and Ruby's aunt from her mom's side." She frowned. "And since 'that day' she's been acting like it was Ruby's fault!"

"I'm no thug! I'm just in it for the fucking money."

"Wait, and she just casually has loaded guns, that don't use Dust, with her at all times?"

"She never explained her business and personality, I want no part of it!" Yang growled before seeing a man with black hair, wearing a white office suit, a light green tie, and pants with a black belt holding it together.

"Revy! There you are!" He called out. "I was wondering where you went off to!"

"I fucking told you I was going on ahead Rock!"

"Well sorry." He sighed. "But you forgot the gift for Ruby." He showed a small package in the shape of a cookie jar. "And I wanted to make sure you stopped acting like she killed your sister."

"Oh fuck off." She huffed. "I got over that years ago."

"Who's he?" Blake asked.

"Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima, Revy's husband and another one of her pirates." She sighed. "And a very nice uncle."

"Hi there Ruby, we got you a gift." he smiled.

She nodded nervously before taking the package and opened it, to reveal a very cute Zwei doll, handmade and kind of crude.

"Revy made it, she really wanted you to see her as an aunt, not a boogie man." He chuckled as Revy eye twitched.

"Rock you bastard!" she growled pulling her guns out. "I'm gonna fill your ass with lead!"

He gulped. "I-If you do that then you would lose a good husband."

She growled at that in anger.

Nora blinked while feeling like she should do something. Which was grabbing the guns and throw them off into the distance. "Much better! Now we don't need to get lead in our asses."

Revy went wide eyed before grabbing Nora by the neck. "You little fucking Vale slut!"

"Gah!"

"Those were my guns! MY GUNS! I'm gonna throttle your shitty neck you bitch!"

She choked and gasped before seeing Ren kicking Revy away and carried her bridle style.

"Are you ok Nora?"

"R...Renny…"

"Ah! Fucking shit, where'd that Jackie Chan wannabee come from?"

"Revy." Rock sighed while helping her up. "Calm down and don't use that in front of them, remember, different world."

"Fucking hell." She grumbled before flipping Ren the bird.

He sighed. "Look, just calm down and I'll let you be on top tonight." 'I'm going to regret this.'

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Then I'll make sure your fucking pelvis is broken by morning."

"We don't need to hear that!" Yang called out.

Blake had a nosebleed as Ruby felt a little relieved before seeing Pyrrha walking by with two guns floating over her head.

"My fucking guns!"

"Oh! These are yours? I saw them falling towards me and thought someone just threw them over the edge."

Revy grabbed them while looking them over. "Fucking reds." She muttered in annoyance.

She frowned while feeling a little insulted as Revy grabbed Ruby by the hood.

"You and me have a lot of shit to talk about brat."

"O-Ok aunt Revy."

(Later)

-Cafeteria-

Team RWBY and team JNPR blinked while feeling like they were around killers at the moment.

"So...what did you wanna talk about?"

"How about why the fuck you haven't been writing to your fucking aunt." Revy frowned while putting her legs on the table.

"I thought you were using a Scroll?"

"I can't understand that crap so I used the ship's anti-ship torpedoes on it. Twice."

She sweatdropped while Yang facepalmed.

"So you're a pirate?" Pyrrha asked.

"One of the fucking best this side of the pacific."

"Revy." Rock sweatdropped. "There's no Pacific Ocean here."

"Like I fucking care Rock!" she snapped while Weiss sighed.

"Look, can you go one minute without cursing?"

"That's her thing." Rock and Ruby sweatdropped.

"It's been like that since forever." Yang sighed. "Especially with using the most foul language anywhere in Remnant."

Ren sweatdropped before looking at Rock. "So what's the name of your...group?"

"The Lagoon Company, or in our case the Black Lagoon."

"Reminds me of a movie." remarked Nora.

Jaune nodded at that. "So how did you, well, get to know Ruby's parents?"

"I was fucking adopted after saving that annoying sister." Revy frowned. "And it escalated from there."

'And here we go.' thought Yang.

"From her joining me in a drug operation to me just blasting these fucking beasts in the eyes, it's been crazy." She sighed. "Until I learned that my ship and the crew made it here and then it's a blur between this and that and fucking Rock's balls dry."

"In summary, we came here from the Grimm triangle and been traveling from this place to our own for years." Rock said while Blake blinked.

"The Grimm triangle, but that's where ships and airships disappear from."

"And it's where we came from you damn goth."

"I'm not goth."

"Well you look the part and act the part." Revy rolled her eyes. "And you remind me of a chinglish bitch I know, but with less red."

"Chinglish?" Weiss asked confused.

"Don't ask." Rock sighed. "It's not a good word from our area of the world."

Ruby tried to walk away from the table.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

She gulped. "Um….going to use the bathroom?"

She frowned. "Either sit down or I'll show your fucking friends the time you put a grenade in your mouth."

Ruby paled as she did that at age two. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I fucking can." She said while pulling out a picture of a two year on Ruby, wearing a small onesie with a rose on it, playing with a grenade with her mouth.

"Oh god!" spoke Weiss in horror.

"Why did you leave that with a baby!" Yelled Nora in horror.

"She grabbed one off my table on the Black Lagoon when I brought her to Roanapur." Revy spoke like it was a funny experience. "If I wasn't mad at her I would have been proud that she was taking an interest in the mercenary life."

"That's….awful." spoke Pyrrha. "Like, really awful."

"Oh go cry me a river. The world's not a fucking fantasy land." She snapped. "So just grow up."

"Revy, calm down. She's just voicing her concerns that's all." Rock said trying to keep the peace. "But remember the time Yang tried to use a glock on some assassins?"

"Oh fuck ya! That was funny and great practice for her crappy life." She laughed. "And god, you should have seen them running like pussies."

'Oh god does she ever shut up?!' thought Yang facepalming.

Ruby sighed. "Aunty Revy, why else are you here?"

"To tell you I got a job as your gun and gun maintenance teacher, all fucking thanks to the asshole." She grumbled. 'Hopefully this pays well.'

"WHAT?!"

"And Rock here is the new Dust teacher, on weekends." She muttered. "So don't screw this up brat, or I'll fire lead into your nonexistent ass."

"Ok aunt Revy." Ruby said before getting pat on the head.

"Just Revy, alright?" She asked with a kind smirk.

She blinked. 'I think she went nuts.'

Rock smiled at that as Revy took out a picture of Ruby, in a dress and looked around age five, kissing Rock on the lips.

"Her first Christmas with both the company and her family in Patch, a lot of booze and a sickly adorable drunk niece."

"AHHH! Where did you get that?!"

"I saved this from that day." She smirked while taking another picture out with a six year old Yang, wearing a pink dress, kissing Revy on the lips. "And this was my other niece getting drunk and kissing me. And god I was fucking surprised she would be this forward."

Yang blushed crimson.

"And I have many more pictures of them being drunk and towards with us and the Lagoon Company crew."

Both girls groaned while even their friends had to hide their snickers.

Rock sighed while knowing this won't stop anytime soon.

'Revenge is a cold bitch.' She thought.

(Later)

'Maybe I can just cuddle with Zwei and hope she leaves soon.' Ruby thought while walking to her room, only to see her aunt waiting near the door with a very pissed off face. 'Oh shit!'

She cleaned her guns while muttering angrily to herself. 'Fucking Rock, fucking shit niece, fucking life!'

"Uh, hey aunt Revy."

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "Oh fucking hello shitty niece."

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, except one thing." She growled while giving Ruby the evil eye. "You."

'Oh boy, here we go again.'

"You are a shitty excuse of a niece, you act and look like my sister, but you'll never be like her." Revy growled. "Not in a fucking million years!"

"I'm not trying to be like her, I keep telling you that!"

"Then why the cloak, the attitude and that scythe." She growled. "All I see is a shitstain with a mother complex and a lot of blood on your hands."

"I didn't kill mom!"

"But if it wasn't for you then she wouldn't have died! She would have still been alive and kicking you bastard child!"

Ruby looked down while gripping her hands with her hair covering her eyes. "You're wrong."

"Tell that to the face who murdered your mother!" She snapped in fury. "You killed my sister and took her identity! I should have blasted your face into a bloody mess you unwanted fetus!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU ALCHOLIC GUN TOTING WHORE!" she snapped at Revy with tears in her eyes.

Revy growled in rage. "What did you fucking sa-"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!" Ruby interrupted in rage. "You always do this! Blame me for mom's death when I was a kid! You've always been like this! You're a grown ass woman, but you're blaming a girl who hasn't even gone through puberty for her own MOM'S death! Well news flash you old hag, GROW UP!"

She shook in rage while pointing her guns at her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL BLAST YOU FOR THIS YOU SISTER KILLER!"

"GO AHEAD! KILL ME, BUT IT WON'T BRING MOM BACK OR MAKE HER FORGIVE YOU!" she pointed at her. "I dare you, I fucking dare you! Put a bullet in my head and see what she says in the end when you die from guzzling so much alcohol you could make uncle Qrow look like a dry desert! Oh right, I forgot, you no wantey responsibility, me big tough Revy, me use guns to solve problems!"

Click.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Do it! Show me you're just a scared little shit who can't even take care of your own niece!" She glared darkly. "Do it! I FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BABY!"

Revy scowled and pressed the barrel to her forehead. "One pull, that's all it's gonna take."

"Yeah, and guess what? How many swings do you think it'll take for Qrow to end your sad excuse of a life? I'm actually willing to learn and grow to keep my home safe, but you? You're just wasting it off on alcohol, smoking, and killing anyone who gets on your bad side. At least with me, I'm actually doing something productive with my life!"

She growled. "Shut your mouth!"

"Oh? I'm so scared of a girl that can't even get off her ass to be there as an aunt!" Ruby growled. "I know about you past from uncle Rock and to be honest, you're a fucking pussy of a hag!"

Revy let out a roar before dropping her gun and tackled Ruby to the floor. "I'll fucking end you!"

Ruby kept her dark hateful look. "Then what are you waiting for? End me now."

She growled while getting ready to strike with her left fist.

"And here I thought I looked up to you, but you're nothing but a hag with her head up her anus!"

Revy swung her fist as Ruby shut her eyes, but she wound up hitting the ground right next to her head with tears running down her face. "It's...not...fair."

Ruby opened one eye and blinked.

"Why...did she have to die…" she said while sounding very weak. "I...I could've helped that day…"

'She's crying?' She thought in shock. 'But...But she's tough as nails?!'

Revy looked at the ground while tears fell faster. "Why...did she...have to leave me...why?!"

Ruby sniffled while wiping at her own tears while Revy got off her.

"She...she was so nice...no matter what shit I gave her, so….why did she have to go and die!?"

"Aunty Revy." Ruby said while feeling her eyes getting watery. "I know how you feel, but mom wouldn't want you to hate me, I mean, she must have trusted you with my safely because she loved you so much."

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "W-What would you know huh?"

"I know that even if you acted like a jackass to everyone else, you're….well a nice woman with a lot of loyalty." Ruby said sadly.

"S-Stop that." she spoke with more tears. "Don't say that stuff, it's not me."

"But it's true. I ever stopped looking up to you, even when you called me names or blasted me with bullets. I...I love you aunty Revy."

She felt the waterworks as she started to cry. She started hitting the ground while biting her lip. "Damn it! You sound just like Rock!"

Ruby moved towards her and hugged her aunt. "There there, let it out."

Revy hugged back and started crying into Ruby's shoulder while said girl cried more herself. "I just wish….she stuck around….more."

"Me too!"

(A little while later)

Rock and team RWBY were looking for Revy and Ruby, as they had a strange feeling that someone was murdered.

"Oh man, I hope Revy didn't go too far." muttered Rock in fear.

"But she's her aunt." Blake said with a sigh. "I doubt she's going to inflict serious damage on Ruby."

"You don't know her like I know her." He gulped. "I've seen her kill a few civilians during a job."

"And the look in her eyes proves it." spoke Yang. "If she did, I'm gonna show her what her bones look like with my bare hands."

Weiss sighed before seeing a very cute sight. "Hey look!"

They blinked as they saw Revy and Ruby sleeping next to each other on the ground and hugging each other for some reason.

"Zzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"A...Am I dreaming?" asked Rock.

Blake pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"You're not, but can someone punch me?"

Yang slapped her lightly on the ass.

"Eep! Yang!"

"Is that psycho woman actually cuddling with Ruby?" asked Weiss.

"Apparently." Rock shook his head while picking Revy up, with some difficulty. "But I think I know what happened."

"Let me guess, lots of yelling?"

"That and maybe Ruby finally knocked some sense into her." He chuckled. "I mean that's how her mom got Revy to become her sister."

"By punching her?" Yang frowned.

"That and talking. She may not look like it but Revy's the most sensitive to those she cares for."

"Oh really?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it." He said with a smirk. "Back when we were 'dating' every time a few girls showed interest in me she'd get mad. And that's one of the many things I love about her."

Yang blinked st that before picking up Ruby.

"Zzzz….aunty….Revy….zzzz." Ruby snored with a smile.

"Wow, you might be onto something."

Rock chuckled at that while Blake opened the door and they entered as Yang placed her sister on the bed and Rock did the same with his wife.

Both snored happily while one of their hands held the other and they smiled happily in their sleep.

Blake felt her heart strings tighten as she took a picture of the two with her Scroll. 'So cute.'

Both neice and aunt dreamed of happier times as they felt more at peace than ever before. All the while a translucent figure looked in from the window.

" _Revy, you silly little girl._ " She said while feeling her spirit at peace.


	103. Chapter 103

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 103

What if Ben went to a convention for other versions of himself?

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

Ben grunted while trying to twist a nut as tight as he could in Kevin's car, who had been trying to show him how to work on one since it would be a useful skill when he got his own car. The only problem was that it was a little harder to get it tighter without worrying about breaking the tool or the car itself.

"Come on Tennyson, if you can bench press a few tons with your watch this should be a walk in the park." remarked Kevin standing by while drinking a soda.

"Easy for you to say!" He grunted before breaking the wrench as it lodged itself in the hole. "Damn it!"

"Oh boy." Kevin walked over and whistled. "I'm more surprised you actually broke it, but you do know it was already as tight as it was gonna get, right?"

"Not really." He admitted while a black portal appeared behind Kevin. "Uh, Kevin?"

"What now?" He asked with a frown.

"Might wanna turn around and get ready for a fight."

He turned.

SPLAT!

Only to get hit with a pie as a black cloaked figure held a strange pie launcher in its hands.

"Nailed him!"

Kevin growled at that before absorbing some metal. "You're dead now pal."

SPLAT!

Ben chuckled a little before getting hit as well with a custard pie. "Hey!"

"What? If I didn't hit you with one too then it wouldn't be fair, besides these are freshly made, you should be thanking me." The figure said with a sing song voice.

Kevin eye twitched before noticing something was off with the floor. He looked down and saw cocks growing from the ground and wrapping around his legs. "Woah!"

"What the hell is that?!" Ben yelled in shock.

"Cocks." replied the figure like it was natural while Kevin jumped on his car and made a blade before stabbing at them. "Oh relax, they're just an illusion. Trust me, if I was horny you two would be half shirtless already."

"Just who are you!"

"Yui, the god of madness and crazy love!" He yelled with a booming voice. He cleared his throat before tossing the launcher away, snapped his fingers as the cocks disappeared, then smiled under his hood. "Not to worry though, I'm not here for anything like that. I've come for you!" he pointed at Ben with a dark aura.

"For what? The omnitrix?"

"No no, why do I need one when I can make ANYTHING happen."

"Then prove it shorty." Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"Shorty?" he snapped his fingers before slowly growing taller to where he could reach the ceiling. "I'm sorry, care to repeat that? I can't hear you all the way down there tiny."

They jaw dropped seeing that before shaking their heads.

"Are you some new alien?"

The figure shook his head. "More like deity." he shrunk back down and crossed his arms. "And I'm here to take you somewhere that will blow your mind. I mean something bigger than when you almost killed Kevin here, something just as big as Paradox's journey."

Both looked confused.

"What?"

"The BMC, or the Ben Multiversal Conversation."

"..."

"...what?" Ben asked very confused and lost.

"Look, I could go on and explain thoroughly and clear on what it means, but I'm just gonna go ahead and do this." he grabbed Ben by the shoulders before dragging them both into the portal.

Kevin looked confused as he chalked it up as a bad dream.

-Somewhere outside the omniverse-

"Hey let go!"

"Oh relax, you act like you've never traveled across dimensions before."

He frowned before seeing the stars around him. "What's this place?"

"The place where gods above gods live." He spoke. "My friend Omni lives here as well, but you're one of the lucky few that's seen this place, the last one was a dead Pyrrha."

"Pyy-what?" He asked confused.

"Don't ask or the fans will get reminded about her again." he replied before they fell through a white portal and landed down on solid ground. "Ah, we're here."

Ben looked around and saw a large convention hall with various versions of himself hanging around and talking. "What….the…."

"Don't worry, you'll have a guide with you to help." he looked around before pulling Ben 10,000 over who stumbled. "Here, you remember your old self right?"

"Huh, oh no." Ben 10,000 grumbled. "You got dragged here too?"

"Apparently." he looked around. "Just what's going on? This...guy just dragged me here and didn't explain a thing."

"Don't worry, he does that a lot." He sighed. "But oh well, since you're here I'll have to explain for you. Just don't fall asleep on me."

"I'll leave you two be, I'll be back when the conventions done. By the way, try not to bang yourself, even if you really REALLY want to." advised Yui before leaving through another open portal.

Both watched him leave as a Ben with Paradox's lab coat and a strange watch walked by.

"Oh hello again Ben, or was it after, I keep forgetting between cameos." He waved.

"Wait, I remember you! You're that version of me who's like Paradox."

"In a way yes." He chuckled. "How's Kevin, still having bi sex with Gwendolyn?"

"What?!"

"Too soon." Paradox Ben said before seeing Ben 10,000. "Say, care for some company? It's rather boring seeing these Bens again, especially old Eon."

"Well it would make the explanation easier. Last thing we want is him going nuts." he joked before walking ahead. "Follow us and don't wander off Ben."

He nodded while following his future self and the Detective.

(Some time later)

"And that's how I acquired Dalek Delta. And to this day I'm still surprised that I was able to get out of that trap alive when two fighting deities were using me as a projectile."

"...you sure you're really one of me and not from another reality?"

"I'm as sure as you have a birthmark in the shape of a camel on your left butt cheek." The Detective spoke with a hint of merit.

"He's got you there." smiled his older self. "Trust me, I've been to these things for years."

"Wait, so this isn't something that just happened?"

"Nope." The Detective spoke up. "This event is a yearly convention of various possible versions of ourselves. Made when the first Ben, or Ben Prime, was created, this place is opened only for a single day and is a neutral zone for all versions. Meaning no unnecessary conflicts."

Ben looked around at the various Bens who either had different clothes, color, and other traits. "So it's kinda like a convention for any kind of Ben?"

"Exactly."

"That's kind of crazy."

"Life is crazy." Ben 10,000 summarized. "And trust me, you haven't even begun. First thing to see though is the mr smoothie stand they got here, they've got more flavors than you can fathom. Believe me, I'm still trying to taste every flavor."

"Personally I'm more of a tea person." The Detective shrugged while looking at his pocketwatch. "And in five seconds we're going to be meeting a very perturbed biker."

"Who?" asked Ben before bumping into a version of him who looked like he just came from a mad max convention with a omnitrix that was orange instead of green.

"Watch it punk!" He glared.

"Hey, no need to get angry."

"That's Mad Ben." Ben 10,000 spoke up. "A dictator of a world where global warming drained all the water off the surface of the earth."

"You!" he glared at the older futuristic Ben. "I've got a bone to pick with you punk, along with that pipsqueak, pharmacist, and younger version of me."

"I wouldn't try that." spoke the Detective. "No fighting is allowed here. Oh and spoilers," He looked at the screen. "We don't need the readers getting ideas, yet."

"Screw you old fart!"

"I may be old, but you're a baby compared to my wealth of experience with the Paradoxtrix."

He moved to dial in on his watch, but a hand went on his shoulder from a Ben who had black hair and a frown.

"Don't try to embarrass yourself anymore."

"Grrr, fuck you pal!" He frowned while pulling his arm away and stormed off.

"Sorry about the idiot, he's not know for following rules."

"Neither are you." smirked Ben 10,000 with crossed arms.

"Oh relax, I'm not here to end you." he gave a grin while walking past them. "At least not this time."

"Um, who's he?"

"That's one of your evil versions." The Detective frowned. "We call him Evil Ben."

"Um...really? Just Evil Ben? Doesn't that sound pretty...cliche?"

"It's either that or puppy eater. But I digress, there are more darker versions here then him. Think that Ben as a tadpole in a sea of pikes." He sighed before looking at a version of Ben with a dark green omnitrix and a dark hoodie. "Like him, that's Nega Ben, the emo of the omniverse."

"He actually wasn't that bad." remarked Ben 10,000. "In his world he got so tired of the hate people gave him when word got out about his powers and he grew distant and didn't care anymore whether he did right or wrong."

"But he's fun at parties." The Detective spoke. "And the funny thing is he has a girlfriend, I recall it was a very emo Julie that also got pissed at his condition."

"Um, can we get to those smoothies? I feel like I need something to keep me calm cause this is a LOT to take in."

Ben 10,000 nodded before they walked to the smoothie machine, only to see it was broken.

The Detective looked at his pocket watch before sighing. "In two seconds we are going to get a very furious armored king on our backs."

"W-"

"NOOO!" Yelled an armored Forever King with green armor and black horns on its head, a massive sword on its back. "NOT THE DRINK OF GOD!" it growled as it saw the three. "THY DOPPELGÄNGERS SHALL PAY!"

"Sigh, Ben, meet Forever King Ben, ruler of all the fractions and sworn enemy of all aliens."

He walked over and grabbed his blade while Ben himself moved a hand towards his watch.

Only for a Ben with a black hair, a suit, a red tie, and holding a pistol walked by and shot the wall.

(Insert Nostalgia Critic theme)

"Shut the hell up you cock sucking assholes!" He yelled. "Just piss off before I give Santa Gwen a call!"

"...what?" both replied confused.

"That's the Nostalgia Critic Ben." Ben 10,000 sighed. "A version that does YouTube videos and hero work against evil movies. And…"

"He's insane when it comes to using guns." The Detective sighed.

"Oh piss off you Doctor Who wannabe!" He snapped before kicking the machine and caused it to work. "See? It wasn't that hard, now I can get a smoothie."

Forever King Ben went wide eyed before running over to the machine. "HALLELUJAH!"

Ben sweatdropped seeing that. "So is everyone here crazy?"

"No, not often."

"Unless you act like a fool towards them."

"Is there any version of me who actually sounds like me?"

"Well…" Ben 10,000 looked around before seeing a female version of his younger self, but with a large ass and a small B cup chest. "Oh! That one!"

"Ah, that's Benedetta, your female self." The Detective chuckled. "She's like you except she's been the butt of some jokes if you know what I mean."

"Wow, I never imagined myself as a girl, ever."

"There are many more." Both said at once.

"What?!"

"Meaning you could, if you want, have a harem with yourself." joked the Detective.

He groaned while walking over to the machine and saw a cup rise up before he looked at the large selection of flavors which looked like everything possible could be picked. "Um, quick question. Does this thing work with voice options?"

"No, just manually."

He sighed before he started scrolling down while trying to find something he at least wasn't so bad before clicking orange-lime as the cup was filled up in no time flat. "It can hold over a billion flavors but no one installed a voice option?"

"It's annoying alright." said a woman with a white and purple kimono with a D cup chest and small ass. "It's almost as bad as coconut ice cream."

"Wah!" he jumped and held his chest while the other two chuckled. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, oh names Yuki Tennyson, the Yuki-Onna hero." She smiled. "And you look nice, want to be friends?"

"Yuki what?"

"A yokai with frost powers." The Detective sighed. "And you if you were a girl and had some Yuki-Onna ancestry."

"She's also an airhead." Ben's older self chuckled.

"Hey! I'm no airhead old man!" She pouted.

"Relax, I'm just joking." he smiled. "This Ben here is actually attending his first ever convention, so you could say he's a little bit green when it comes to seeing this many versions of, well himself."

"Oh. Ok, well if you want to see something cool then check out the cafeteria. A lot of crazy food people are there cooking lots of food, and later it's going to be the tenth annual best 'Ben' contest."

"Really?"

"Yep and the prize for first place is a new alien or power. Isn't that fun?" She giggled.

"Well I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Anytime." She giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

He blushed while the Detective and his older self gave him a thumbs up. "C-Can we just sit down and talk about all this?"

"Alright."

Ben sighed before walking towards a bench and sat down. "Ok, first off, how come no Ben ever actually made a smoothie machine to make things easy? I mean if we all like the same drink, wouldn't that make sense?"

"They tried." The Detective sighed. "But each time they started a brawl that nearly sent some into comas."

"Ok, second, just who did a version of become a knight? And why am I talking like them too?"

"He was raised as one by a relative." Ben 10,000 said shaking his head. "And for the last one, no clue."

"Unless it's a paradoxical shift in the time stream."

"Well why would I become some critic?"

"In that world, aliens don't exist. Only evil movies that take human form and attack people. It's an odd reality." The Detective sweatdropped.

"And the other girl me? The yuki-whatever?"

"Yuki-Onna, a snow woman from japan. They freeze people and are very cold."

"As for her, in that reality aliens don't exist, but a lot of old legends are. Her family are all yokai, so in a way you could consider them cousins to Necrofriggians to make it easier."

"Oh."

"And she's also a bisexual." The Detective pointed out. "Even has some fun in between fighting crime and school work."

He blushed and coughed while his older self drank from his own cup. "So...what about you? How's life going for you?"

"Well, that all depends, are you talking about the hero part or home part?"

"Home."

"Oh, well….Kai and I've been….getting some papers ready."

"Huh?"

"He's getting divorced." The Detective shook his head. "Can't blame him since that girls kind of a bitch."

"What? I mean...wait! You and Kai...are married?"

"What? I never mentioned it before?"

"But how?! How did you even marry a bitch like her?!"

"Well it's hard to explain, but later on in life after I met her again when she was older, we sorta started having this on and off relationship. I liked her spunky attitude, but...let's just say she saw a part of me which stuck around since we were kids."

"Which is?"

"The part of her which prefers me being an alien as opposed to myself." he frowned while staring in his smoothie. "Every time I go hero she's all fine, but when I try to be romantic or stick close in my regular form it's like she loses interest like a switch flipped off."

Ben groaned hearing that along with the Detective.

"And it's becoming a toxic relationship. I don't want my kids living in that sort of environment." Ben 10,000 sighed. "Hopefully this doesn't turn into a full on custody battle."

"Wait, kids?! You have kids too?"

"Just two, his name's Kenny, the other is Devlin, Kevin's son."

"You'll find out when we meet Ben 11,000." The Detective spoke up.

"Wait, what about the kids we had when we went through the whole Big Chill fiasco?"

"I haven't seen them in years. It kind of makes me worried for how they're doing, but I try to keep in mind they found home and grew up without any trouble."

"Well I just gotta know this, is your universe like mine just moving faster? Because the last thing I wanna do is feel like I have to get with a girl like that just for...our...son's sake."

"No, it's parallel to your own." He said while pointing to the Detective. "This guy gave me a crash course of time and space mechanics the last time I came here."

"And you fell asleep twice." He shook his head.

"Hey, I was still in high school."

"Excuses don't make the man Benjamin." He said sternly before looking at his watch. "We have only a few hours before the rip between dimensions closes for a year. So let's go check around and see any more versions of our little Ben here."

"Good call."

"And in two seconds a person with a black cat's luck will cras-"

CRASH!

"Ow!" Yelled a Ben with soot all over his body and looked like he got into a blender.

"Huh, must be off by a few nanoseconds."

"Who's that?" Ben asked pointing at the other Ben.

"Unlucky Ben, remember the time you got that case of bad luck in New Orleans? Well, for him, it never went away."

"And it gets worse every day, I once saw him getting squashed by a few of the more….larger Ben's." Ben 10,000 groaned.

"Wait, if his bad luck gets worse every day, then how is he still alive?"

"That's the other part of the curse, he can't die from his bad luck, only get hurt enough to get into the hospital. And he's trying everything to get a cure, even asking villains. But it's always him getting a medical bill."

"Well isn't there something we can do? I mean if so many of us exist, can't we find some way? Like...Gwen! She's a wiz when it comes to curses, can't a version of her fix it?"

"This is a Ben convention, not a Gwen one." Both deadpanned.

"And you can't bring a non Ben here, that's one way of getting kicked out and forgetting your time here."

"Wait, what about his Gwen then? Can't she help him?"

"Tried, but due to the charm of luck fusing with her during a battle, she can't stand ten feet with him without causing mass chaos." The Detective sighed. "And trust me I tried once, and I almost lost my Paradoxtrix in the process."

"So we're just supposed to let him suffer? What kind of...us, are we if we can't at least try?"

"Well, we could find a Ben with magic….wait! God and Goddess Ben! They could help!" Ben 10,000 yelled.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, there's literally versions of me who are GODS?"

"And a goddess." The Detective chuckled. "Ones from a world where gods exist amongst men and the other is a goddess from a video game that got out from a freak accident involving lightning."

"...that made no sense!"

"You'll know when we find them."

"Trust me, things can get more nuts." whispered Ben 10,000.

That's when the Unlucky Ben got hit by a ceiling tile. "OW!"

(A while later)

The Ben's looked around the area while looking for God and Goddess Ben.

"So are they gonna stick out a lot?"

"Yes." Both replied.

"How much?"

"Imagine your own concepts on deities." The Detective explained. "They are more…..well defined then mortals."

He looked confused as he saw a very tall woman with green robes, long brown hair that reached to her massive ass, and a J cup chest, walking next to a equally tall man with black robes and holding a staff with a clock on it. 'Woah, bingo.' "Hey!"

They blinked and looked at him.

"Yes mortal?" spoke the woman while her chest jiggled a little.

He tried not to stare and walked over. "Uh, sorry if this is rude, but are you two, again sorry if this is weird, a god and goddess?"

"Yes." spoke the man. "I am Cronos the second, god of time."

"And I'm Benphodity, goddess of love and sex." spoke the goddess with a smile. "And I'm also a fan of cute human boys." She then winked.

He coughed and looked away. "Um, sorry if this sounds much, but do you think you two could lend a hand for another one of the Bens?"

"Which one?"

"Unluck-"

"Sure." Both said at once.

"Wait what?"

Benphodity smiled. "I'm helping you with this problem because he's good in bed, even if he walked in on us last year and almost busted a nut giving me a creampie."

"W-Woah!" he covered his ears.

"Don't worry about him, he's new around here." spoke Ben 10,000. "Plus I don't think he's at that age where he's seen a lot of action if you catch my drift."

"Understandable." Cronus nodded. "But back to the matter at hand, we'll give him our blessings."

"To counteract the bad luck and make him lucky in the bed~" Benphodity winked.

"Thank you." he nodded before taking Ben's hands off his ears. "Relax, they're giving the ok."

"I...I….I…." He stuttered while the Detective dragged him away.

"We'll be off, see you later you two crazy deities." He said with a thumbs up.

(Later)

"So….What's up with you Detective?" Ben asked while trying to not have a heart attack from the deities love life.

"Just been around, getting into many adventures, and maybe starting a team of super powered power to save the, oops, spoilers."

"He has a habit of doing that." remarked Ben 10,000.

The Detective looked at his watch and blinked. "Say, anyone want to enter that best Ben contest? Because it's going to happen in five minutes."

"I'd say we got some time."

"And with the prospect of a new alien or power." Ben 10,000 said with a grin. "It might help expand my omnitrix's arsenal."

"Leave some for me will ya? You've got over a thousand of them, I could use it more." spoke Ben.

"And I have ten trillion." The Detective shrugged. "But I'm just going to ask for better defensive, especially after you used my own hand against me."

"Alright guys, let's go." smiled Ben 10,000 before leading them off.

(At stands)

"Welcome you all to the tenth annual BMC!" called out a Ben that looked like a green and black hologram attached to the big screen. "I'm your host, AI Beta Tennyson!"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Today we're here to see which one of our contestants will win the grand prize of being best Ben!"

They all cheered at that.

"Now let's get this contest started!" He yelled out. He gestured to a stage where numerous Ben's stood. "Time to take a look at who we've got while listing off what they're like!"

The first one was a massive dragon with black scales, the omnitrix symbol on its neck and a pair of green eyes.

"And our first contestant is Benmag, the dragon of Bellwood! And raiser of cities and eater of elephants!"

" **Thank you brat.** " It growled in boredom. " **Now where is my food?** "

"This fella actually tested the omnitrix out for Azmuth, resulting in the power to keep his form, but gain traits and powers of aliens he needs. Although he mainly uses it for his more instinctual aspects."

" **Like eating your ass.** " He darkly joked while breathing flames from his mouth.

"And he's also a jerk." The hologram muttered while covering the mic.

The second one looked like regular Ben, but he had to crouch since he looked four times as huge as the others.

"This is Ben the giant! A human from another world where giants rule. And he fights humans that attack his people. Including people named Jack."

"JACK?! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"

"Easy there big fella! There's no Jack here, just Bens."

He blinked. "Oh my fault. Sorry."

"He's also has a soft spot for pretty girls."

The third was a Ben with demonic wildebeest horns, no clothes, red skin, and a long tail with a tiny snakes head on it.

"This is Demon Ben! A Ben whose world is a living Hell, literally. He found the omnitrix, but he mainly uses it to torture the damned or for shits and giggles!"

"Like this." He smirked before hitting the pure crimson omnitrix on his...rod, and turned into a demonic Ghostfreak, who gave Benphodity a wedge.

"EEP! DEMON BRAT!"

"Ha ha!" he laughed before the goddess kicked him where the sun don't shine. "OW!"

"NO COCK FOR YOU!"

He covered his rod while changing back. "The...pain…...ow….."

The next one looked like a younger Ben with a blue omnitrix and with a gold necklace while wearing a black waistcoat over his light blue shirt.

"And this is Ben 23, the brat of his world who never became a hero for charity, but for fame. Which is kind of why aliens hate him greatly." AI Ben muttered the last part.

"Hey, no need to be hatin'. Here, have an autograph." he smirked tossing a photo of himself with a smile with his name on it.

"I'm an AI idiot."

"Wow, he kinda reminds me of what I could have done." muttered Ben. 'Is that really what I'd look like? Damn.'

The next Ben was a tall mummy like person with bandages going all over the place and a golden mask with the omnitrix symbol on its chin.

"And this is Pharaoh Ben XIII, ruler of Egypt before getting cursed to become an undead mummy, the omnitrix landed in his tomb during the Second World War and he's been fighting nazis ever since."

"And Soviets." He said with a muffled voice.

"And Soviets."

He nodded before taking his mask off, to reveal a dry and crusted face. "Thank you, you may bow to me peasant."

"AHHHH!" screamed Ben 23 in fear.

"Every time." He muttered while cursing in egyptian.

The next one again looked like Ben, except from the waist down he had a green scaled tail with black fins and was in a small clear fish tank with the omnitrix on his wrist.

"This is Mermen Ben, a failed experiment for making a real human mermaid, he's mute but with the omnitrix, he can punch the living daylights out of perverts. Oh and he's gay."

"Call me!" yelled Benphodity with a wink.

He gave her the bird.

The next one showed a Ben who was in a purple straightjacket like clothing while looking about half dead with a purple omnitrix on his left long sleeve which covered his hands.

"This is Benzarro, a zombie version that happened to have been created by Zombozo and his virus gas." He sighed. "Due to it he's not right in the head, at all."

"Who not right?" he asked while looking around and pointed to Demon Ben. "It him?"

"No idiot." He snapped. "I didn't even say anything you son of a bitch!"

"Yeesh, you need a chill pill. Luckily for you I'm selling some guaranteed to fix that up at my own stand, among other merchandise." smiled Ben 23.

"Did you know that greedy souls get boiled alive in molten gold?" He said darkly. "Want to see it first hand?"

"Just kiss!" called out Benphodity.

"STAY OUT OF IT BITCH!"

"WHY WE YELLING?!" yelled Benzarro thinking this was a game.

The next Ben looked like a android with green armor, two pointed antennas, a green core on its chest and two bladed shoes.

"This is Metal Ben, an android of the original Ben made by Vilgax and is the guy's bounty hunter...till he killed him and started chasing Ghostfreak as part of a test to prove organics are weaker than metal."

"Calculating...everyone here is stupid and in need of cybernetics." He said while sounding like an old computer modem. "And breasts are just fat cells."

"Not true!" called out one Ben who wore shades with a black leather vest and cocky grin. "IF there's one thing we Bens like, it's a nice pair of them, am I right guys?!"

Most of the crowd clapped and nodded.

"Well said Harem Master Ben." AI Ben nodded. "But asses are better."

"Legs!" called out one.

"It's breasts!"

"I agree with the hologram, it's asses!"

"Um, are all these Bens perverts?" asked Ben to his older self.

"Well…..yes, even me."

"I lost interest ages ago." The Detective shrugged. "I'm now omnifluent."

"Plus it has something to do with the fact there's no Gwen or Kevin around to judge, so you can be as loose and relaxed as you want." remarked Ben 10,000. "For instance, if Kai wasn't such a pain I'd appreciate her curved body. Trust me, puberty is gonna be good to her, just wish it worked on her personality."

"Well I know I helped some Ben's before." The Detective shrugged. "Like a Nemetrix Kai and a Galvanic Mechamorph Julie that were displaced thanks to me."

"Just please tell me that version of me isn't all that cocky?"

"Dude, it's us who took advantage of all the hot girls around us, you tell me."

He groaned with a blush.

The next Ben was a familiar one.

"And here's Eon, the Ben that nearly turned us into slaves to become the One." AI Ben frowned along with the others. "And he owes me a thousand dollars."

Said Ben just scowled at him and every other Ben while 23 rubbed his head.

"You sure he's a Ben? Looks like some old dude."

"He has Chronia DNA in him. That caused him to go mad, and his left arm has the omnitrix remains on it after Paradox and the Detective stopped him from destroying Ben Prime."

"And I could have won!"

"Not likely Eon." The Detective smirked. "After all, you're just going to get kicked by your own sis, oops spoilers."

He growled and moved to bring his sword out, but a sudden yank back made it disperse.

"NO fighting, if you keep this up, well you already know the penalty."

Eon growled before looking around, seeing each of his 'copies' ready to beat the living shit out of him.

"I think you better get off the stage." spoke a Ben that reminded the normal Ben of his pal Rex, but with his color palette. "Or I'll use the EVO's to turn you into something nasty."

"Well said EVO Ben, this one living in the same universe as Rex Salazar." whispered AI Ben with a smile. "And got himself a nice ass with a certain Knight."

"What can I say, Black Knight is hot and moans like a bitch in bed."

A Ben that was pure green and looked very feminine with a massive ass and an A cup chest floated by. "Tell me more, it sounds fun."

"This is Anodite Ben, a version that got the spark and got a gender change. But she can change into both sexes, but is a virgin in a LOT of things." AI Ben smirked. "And the reason is simple, Anodites are an ALL female species."

"If you keep mentioning stuff like that I'll do the same to you, machine or not."

"Um…..ok let's see the other competitors shall we." He gulped while giving her a card with his home dimension's number.

A Ben with the Lucky Girl outfit stepped up and waved. "Hello, how's your purrrfect day been?"

"Is that me...as Lucky Girl?"

"Lucky Boy to be exact." Ben 10,000 spoke up.

"And he's...more open about being a feminine crime fighter." The Detective said nervously. 'Never again!'

"This Ben here takes the spot of his cousin as Lucky Girl, Lucky Boy for instance, and doesn't use his watch as much since he also moved from the soccer team to gymnastics."

"And I'm a star for the Olympic gymnastics team." He said while posing with a cute wink. "Don't forget to be there for my hairballing event kitties~"

Some Ben's shudder while others seemed to ponder while Benphodity was grinning the whole way.

"Oh and look at this." He said before doing handstand, twisted his lower body over his head, and moved one leg down towards his head while the other one was above arched and pointed to the wall. "This is a warm up."

"Woah, hot goddess!" She yelled with a grin. "Keep it up hot stuff!"

"Ok ok, easy fellas." chuckled AI Ben.

That was when another Ben with Ghostfreak's tail, claws and eye color floated by and smacked his butt. "Mmm, needs more meat." He smirked.

"And now we have the next Ben, this one born an Ectonurite similar to Ghostfreak."

"And I like my men big in the truck." He said licking his lips.

"And he's the reverse old man in anime, but more...upfront."

"I think I'm gonna pass out." spoke Ben trying to keep from getting sick or get any weird images in his head.

"Don't worry." The Detective spoke. "He's not going to do anything. Especially when I'm around."

"Really this isn't the worse." remarked Ben 10,000.

"Who's worse then him?"

"Me." spoke a Ben made of pure darkness and oozing with dark energy as he had a black omnitrix on his chest. "The true evil in the world!"

"Go away." Both alternative Ben's frowned in annoyance.

"Aw! But I'm evil!"

"And annoying as Billy Billion."

"That's not even funny."

"Neither are you!" He growled pointing a finger at them. "I'm the true evil!"

"Don't pay attention to him." The Detective sighed. "He's just another Ben's shadow given life by the omnitrix and thinks he's evil incarnate when he's just a dumb shadow."

"I'm not a shadow! I'm evil muhahahaha! I'm made of pure energy!"

"With no pants!" Yuki Tennyson called out laughing at him.

He blushed and covered the spot before slipping away.

"Wasn't that kind of mean?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but with him. It's gets on one's nerves."

The next Ben to appear wore the costume for Ultra Ben with a smile and having the basic omnitrix on his wrist.

"Hello fellow hero's! Ultra Ben has arrived!"

AI Ben groaned. "Meet Super Powered Hero Ben, a version from a world where comic logic exists. He's the son of Mega Milk Girl and Devil Man." 'And very annoying!'

"And here to ensure peace and justice reign for all worlds!"

"Too late for that noob!" Shadow Ben yelled while wearing black pants. "I rule the worlds as king of evil!"

"No you don't!" Yelled every Ben in the audience.

He deflated while looking depressed. "Well you don't gotta be so blunt about it."

That was when a female To'kustar with a P cup chest, a medium sized ass, green and pink colors and three horns in the shape of a heart walked by carefully while looking very nervous. "Oh, sorry, sorry, are you ok down there?"

His eyes went wide while Ben nearly lost it.

'H-Her breasts are bigger than her head!'

"Oh good day Bentuski, how's the weather up there?" AI Ben asked.

"Not funny, and it's nice. No storms or annoying birds."

"Next we have Bentuski, female and To'kustar who coincidentally accidentally swallowed the omnitrix allowing her to change forms anytime she hiccups."

She blushed before hiccuping and turned into a short female Ben with a L cup chest. "Excuse me."

Ben gawked while Ben 10,000 patted him on the back. "Yeah, you'll find a lot of versions of us who look like someone's fetish."

"And she's young enough to be your sister." The Detective sighed. "But I've fought alongside her and she's a good girl at heart, just airheaded sometimes."

"Please tell me there's not a bimbo version."

"No idea." Both shrugged. "Never seen one before."

"I have." spoke a Ben with a beard made of fire, with one leg broken and held together with a crutch, and holding a hammer with the omnitrix on its side. "And she's worse then my step mom Aphrodite."

"WAH!" Ben jumped before holding his chest. "D-Don't sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry, forgot ya are not a demigod." He shrugged. "Names Benjamin, son of Hephaestus, god of the forge and volcanos."

He blinked as the Ben extended his soot covered hand. He reached out and shook it while trying to gather his bearings. "So...you mean the guy from greek myths right?"

"Who else?" He said while feeling annoyed. "Zeus in drag?"

"Please don't say that, I don't think he can take it from all the stuff so far." chuckled Ben 10,000.

"Alright." He said while walking away with a limp. "But I know that's still a thing!"

"Don't mind him." The Detective chuckled. "He's been cursed by Aphrodite to see the secret fetishes of anyone. He keeps it to himself so your secret is safe with him Ben."

'Come on! Isn't there any version of me who...nevermind.' He thought while not seeing a Galvin with green robes and tiny gills on his head hop on his shoulder.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked with an annoying squeaky voice.

"AH!" He jumped. "Huh? Azmuth?"

"Azmuth? Names Bezmith, stupid human." He said annoyed.

"Wait a sec, let me guess this one, you're the version of me, but as a Galvan, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're smart."

"Actually no, I'm average, except when I get a sugar high."

"Really?"

"Give me ten sodas and I'll create a weapon capable of turning puppies into giant boars. Just don't tell the council, I might get expelled from Galvin Prime if I created another planet bomb in my insane state." He looked at him. "Do you have any sugar or know where the bathroom is?"

"It's down the hall to your left." Ben 10,000 said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." He said before hopping off Ben and walked away.

"Wow, now that's just scary?"

"What?"

"Seeing myself as Azmuth."

"I thought it was the voice." The Detective joked. "It sounded like an Animaniac."

"What?"

"Just fourth wall stuff."

"Alright Bens! It's time to cast your vote on you think is the best Ben for this convention! Please fill it out on the pieces of paper being handed out as I speak."

The Ben's placed their votes while some were looking around and trying to act sneaky.

(One minute later)

"And the winner is…...Anodite Ben! Let's give her a round of applause!" AI Ben clapped as said Ben cried out with joy.

"Oh my gosh, I won!" She said happily. "I won!"

"And your prize is the ability to manipulate electronics." He said before zapping her with lightning. "And we also have a consolation prize for you. A date with me!"

"...why?"

He cried digital tears. "I'm lonely."

"NOOB!" Shadow Ben cried out.

"Dang, I thought I had that in the bag." Ben 23 snapped his fingers. "Oh well, I still got time to sell my t-shirts, wish my agent was here though." he muttered before walking off.

Ben saw the other Ben's walking away as Anodite Ben was trying to comfort AI Ben. "Um let's get going, like now."

"Good call, you can see what some of the merchandise around here is like." spoke Ben 10,000. "You'd be surprised what they'll try to sell you."

"Will it cost my legs and arms?"

"No, just your money for the next ten weeks." The Detective said while walking off. "Just follow me and don't lost track of time."

'I don't even know how long it's been since we got here.'

(Later)

Ben looked around while amazed at all the merchandise of various sizes and shapes all around him in various booths. "Woah."

"Here you can find all sorts of cool stuff. Most Ben's used Grey Matter, Brainstorm, any of their aliens to make stuff other Bens can use and want."

"But sometimes they just use reality warping aliens to cheat people out of their money." The Detective sighed. "Just be careful."

Ben looked around before seeing a stand selling Sumo Slammers weapons. "Sweet!" he ran over and looked them over with awe. "These look just like the real thing."

"They are." spoke a very brooding version of Ben 10,000 with a tainted blue t-shirt. "Just used some 'pals' of mine to hack that old game and 'borrow' them."

"They don't look all that good." remarked a Ben walking by with a black hoodie and part of his hair covering one eye with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh be quiet mook."

"Um who are you?" Ben asked while feeling a little nervous.

"Ben 11,000, the kingpin of the Null Void."

"Good to see you again." remarked Ben 10,000 dryly. "How long has it been since I last saw you trying to steal from my world?"

"Ten years, but I've been around." He smirked while cracking his neck. "So how's Kevin been? Still sore that I kicked his ass and stole his girlfriend?"

"Big time."

"Good because I killed her and used her skin as a rug." He grinned sadistically.

He scowled while Ben was horrified and the other Ben walked away. "If we weren't here I'd make sure you could never come back."

"Ooh scary, just buy something or kiss off." He said annoyed.

Ben was ushered away by the Detective while feeling sick with Ben 10,000 following. "W-Who the hell was that?"

"A version of Ben 10,000 who gained Kevin's power and lost his mind. He's like when you fought Aggregor, but has over 11,000 aliens. Like your future selves version, but unlike that Kevin, he's a kingpin to the newly made Null Void mafia."

"Oh god!"

"And he eats puppies. Gross really, and very disturbing."

"How is he still around? Why hasn't anybody done something about him?"

"The rules state that any Ben can enter, but with him, he's like Moriarty, a Napoleon of crime with a warped sense of honor. He won't do anything unless you don't pay the right amount."

"That doesn't mean he should be left alone, we gotta do something!"

"Trust me there are others here watching him." He said sternly. "Even Eon is keeping an eye on him."

Ben blinked while not noticing two Ben's looking at a booth with various omnitrix palette swap designs. "Well I meant why hasn't anyone tried something before?"

"Mainly due to the fact the bastard is sneaky. A few other Bens charged in without a plan and he killed them." frowned his older self. "With Kevin's powers and the omnitrix, he's not like Vilgax. If any of us did try something, we'd need a big plan or we'd end up like them."

"What about the god and goddess versions of me?"

"Well that's just it, it's part of their own rules not to get involved with other worlds. They say it would cause too much of a tip in the balance between good and evil, but are willing to lend a hand to anyone they think really needs it."

"But-"

The Detective put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, just worry about your own world."

"Well that's gonna be pretty hard. I mean, that guy makes Vilgax, Aggregor, and Eon look like burglars if he's that screwed up." Ben said with a gulp. "I mean what's stopping him from going to my world and doing serious harm to the earth?"

"Believe it or not, his cousin."

"Huh? Say that by me again?"

"His cousin, and no I don't mean Gwen, I'm talking about Sunny."

"...again what?"

"Let's just say she's very persuasive."

"If you pry too much into it, you may not like what you hear." remarked Ben 10,000.

"No, I want to know what Sunny has to do with that nut job!" Ben frowned.

His older self sighed and leaned in. "Alright, you know how Sunny tended to flirt with Kevin even though she already had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, so?"

"The Sunny in his world did more to Ben than with Kevin."

"...huh?!"

"Yeah, that's what happened."

"She keeps him occupied since she feels him expanding his territory would be too much trouble." remarked the Detective. "So in short, she offers him a fun time and he stays in his own universe."

"But from what I heard from him during a few too many boozes, he so enjoys his fun time that he's more willing do anything for her and trusts her more then anyone."

"In short, even a monster can fall in love, even in a dark love like that." sighed Ben 10,000.

Ben felt sick hearing that while trying to hold in his lunch. 'Oh god...that's...ugh!'

The Detective sat on a bench while looking at his pocket watch. 'Almost that time, and our guests are twenty seconds later, what a pity.'

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

Ben jumped as he looked around. "What the hell was that?!"

"Madness Ben." Ben 10,000 sighed with a hint of pity. "You may wanna keep from staring."

"Why?" He asked very confused. "Does he have a skin condition?

"You'll know when you see him."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" came the sound again while several Ben's stepped out of the way as a Ben with a straightjacket and messy hair staggered by them with a large grin. "I LOVE TURTLES!"

Ben blinked in shock. "Um….do I want to know why he's like that?"

"Basically he went mad from the pressure of responsibility." The Detective sighed. "And he had such promise, until the media struck that was."

"He kept feeling like no matter what he did or tried being a hero wasn't doing a thing." frowned Ben 10,000. "Not to mention with the media making it worst, he just up and snapped and went into an asylum while just losing it all."

"And it didn't help that his omnitrix was destroyed in his madness state thinking it was the problem, he did the same with his family before getting captured."

"BRAINS ARE CHICKENS HAHAHA!" Madness Ben laughed while foaming at the mouth.

'My god, it's like seeing me broken down.' thought Ben while Madness Ben walked by them with a snicker. "Um, hey th-"

"You look funny." He interrupted. "Mind if I chew your eyes haha!"

"W-"

"Shit is god and I'm the monkey devil!" He laughed before saying. "Hero's are crap."

"Ben, it won't work." sighed his older self while Madness Ben hopped off. "We've all tried, but it's like he can't go back to before, like he just can't handle it."

"Wait, if that's true, then how did he end up here?"

"I brought him." The Detective Spoke up. "I have for most of his natural life, but it looks like his condition is too severe to cure, and from what I know, he won't last much longer."

"Wait what?"

"During one of his episodes, the doctor that sedated him discovered he has a very deadly heart condition, it's expected he won't make it past his thirties." He said solemnly.

Ben gasped in shock.

"Right now the best thing to do is just let him be. If we try to make him understand what's going on it might put more stress and worsen his condition."

He looked down at his feet while shocked that another version of him was on the verge of death. "..." 'I can't believe it.'

Ben 10,000 patted him on the back. "It's hard to hear, believe me, but as a hero, there are choices and times you can't help everyone."

"I know, but it's….hard to swallow." He said while the Detective was looking around for someone.

"Where is that Ben? I expected him to be here by now." He muttered while looking at his watch.

"Which Ben?" asked Ben 10,000.

"The one from the Change universe." He said while putting the watch away as Ben 10,000 started to understand who he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean-" he was cut off when he saw someone zip by before they quickly rounded around on a pair of white rollerblades with a green stripe on the side. "Him."

"Hey there me, what's up?" smiled a Ben who had a long brown ponytail wearing a black tank top with green accents, shorts with the same color, white pantyhose that matched the rollerblades, black fingerless gloves, and had green nail polish with faux eyelashes and blush on.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Well this place is pretty big, bigger than last time, so I went ahead and got some new make up which I can't wait to try back home."

'Wow, I'm never gonna get use to seeing myself as a girl.'

"So which universe are you from?"

"Canon beta 12." The Detective spoke up. "So how's having all that estrogen treating you?"

"It's fine, just dandy." He smiled.

Ben looked confused and looked at his older self. "What does he mean by estrogen?"

"Oh! This version of you has been using them ever since he discovered a part of himself. Before you ask, yes, this one is a guy."

"Wait huh?!"

"And he's really interested in guys since he got the omnitrix, or as I call it, the Aphotrix."

"Mmm, that sounds like a nice name." The feminine Ben said with a thumbs up.

"How are the kids doing?"

"Pretty great, still like getting tucked in, how's Kenny been doing?"

"Oh fine, he and Devlin have been up to pranks again. Ah! And Kenny just got a crush on his babysitter, a female Chimera Sui Generis named Marie."

"Aw, I can't wait till my little ones are all grown up."

"Um kids?" Ben asked confused. "Like more than one?"

Feminine Ben smiled. "Yep, and they're so cute." he pulled out a picture which showed several Necrofriggian kids making Ben's eyes widen. "Although they can be a handful from time to time."

"Wait are they...you...oh god…" he shuddered in surprise. "How did you find them?!"

"Find them? What do you-oh! You think they flew off into space, right? Nope, they actually stuck around and I've been keeping an eye on them."

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."

"Want to know their names? I can guarantee they're cute as a button." He smiled happily.

"Sure, why not?"

"Their names are Dave, Mai, Tim, Carrie, Cindy, Karma, Ben the second, Kila, Percy, Bob, Icarus, Jenny, Fiona and June."

"I've actually let Kenny and Devlin visit and play with them a few times." spoke Ben 10,000.

"And they were the sweetest, even if they almost froze them in ice a few times, but hey, they're just children he he." He giggled cutely.

The Detective looked at his watch before frowning. "Looks like the BMC's about to end, better get you home Benjamin."

"Just how long do these things last?"

"In this place it's only a day, but in your world, two days." He said before raising his Paradoxtrix up. "But that's how things go." before a flash of black light enveloped the area.

-Somewhere in the multiverse-

Only to reappear next to Ben's house. "And thus ends your first BMC, what did you think?"

"It was crazy."

He shrugged. "That's how it is for beginners, now if you excuse me I have to meet Mirrortrix Gwen. We have a event that needs solving."

FLASH!

He disappeared in a flash of black light as Ben looked slightly interested.

"Mirrortrix Gwen, maybe I'll ask him to let me visit sometime." he muttered before heading into his house. 'Provided I don't end up seeing a Ben with ten heads.'

He entered the house and sat on the couch, not knowing that the black cloaked figure was watching him from the window.


	104. Chapter 104

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 104

What if Amy tried to get Tails to call her big sis to help her get with Sonic?

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy Rose was in her house, thinking hard about something.

"Nah, I don't really see it that way." Said Silver.

"You and Sonic?" Said Knuckles before breaking out into laughter.

"Uh..." Stuttered Tails before running away.

"You and Mr. Sonic don't seem like that." remarked Cream innocently.

"No mystery to why I don't see you 2 as a good couple." Said Vector. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a case to solve."

"Get off my lawn." Said Eggman.

"Get outta my house." Said Shadow.

"Get away from my baby." Said Lady Walrus.

'None of our friends think I should be Sonic's bride, but how can I make them see it the other way?' She wondered. 'Maybe I should convince them one at a time.'

She paced around her house while brainstorming as hard as she could. That's when the doorbell rang. "Oh, who could that be?"

She opened the door to see it was Tails. "Hey there Tails."

"Hey Amy, the postman confused me for you."

"How?"

"Because this package is supposed to go to 'Sonic's friend'."

"Then how do you know it's for me?"

"Come-on, don't you realize how many times you were given the friendzone?"

Amy cringed as she felt the burn. She let him go in while trying to keep from glaring. "Oh, well thanks." 'For nothing.'

"I'll just leave it here and I'll be going." Said Tails, as he placed the package on the coffee table, and with Amy resisting the urge to help him take off.

'Okay, now how do I convince everyone we make a great couple?" She sat down and watched TV.

"One at a time! One at a time you stupid monkeys!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Said Comedy Chimp.

"Still, one at a time or the store is closed for the day!"

The phrase 'one at a time' ringing in her ears gave her a great idea.

'Wait a sec...if I can convince even one person I'd be a good wife, then the others might change their minds!' She thought. 'Now where to start?' She thought, changing the channel.

"Sorry big bro, but I wanna be on big sister's team."

"B-big sister?"

"Yes, she's just as caring as you are."

'Whoa, 2 great suggestions in a row. I'll start with Tails, if I can get that fox cub to call me big sis, then I'd be well on my way to my goal.' she thought with a devious chuckle under her breath.

Meanwhile with Tails...

"Sonic Sonic Sonic, why must people think he's so cool and I'm so cute? I'm not cute, I'm just as cool as him!"

"But I like you cute." Said Amy, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! How did you do that?!"

"I've been chasing after Sonic for years, a girl learns how to get a running start on the fastest thing alive." she smiled while Tails sweatdropped.

"Ok, that's not creepy at all." he muttered.

"Tails, did you forget I gained the ability to turn invisible back in 2006?"

"I'm pretty sure we all don't wanna talk about that bad year." he replied while walking to his lab. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanna hang out with you, little buddy."

'No, there's definitely an ulterior motive, don't even try.' He thought "Well, just don't get in my way as much, I gotta get this generator done, so we can all have free electricity."

"Cool, I'll lend a hand."

"Thanks Amy." He said, knowing she was up to no good.

"Don't mention it."

Tails got to work, Amy handing him each tool he needed and each that he was done with. About an hour in and Tails' shoulders started to feel a little stiff as he rolled them around, still having a cramped feeling, that's when Amy saw an opportunity.

"Hey Tails, why don't I give you a massage? You look like you could use one."

"Oh, that would be much appreciated, thank you very much."

She then placed her hands on his shoulders and proceeded to gently squeeze, making Tails wag his tails. "I saw a marathon on shoulder rubbing and how to help loosen up muscles around the whole body."

"Sounds like something Sonic could use after a stressful day." Said the fox, as she finished.

"So how's your shoulders?"

"Like I can build faster." He replied, refreshed. 'That actually did help.'

A little while later, Tails felt his stomach grumble.

"Ooh, sounds like snack time." The Amy pulled out a lunch box. "Here yah go, grilled cheese sandwich with a side of orange slices."

"Finally, I can eat a sandwich that isn't meh-burger."

Meanwhile...

"Owwww..." Said Dave. "It feels like someone just dissed me, and the restaurant. Not cool."

"I'd like a double meh burger and chicken nuggets."

"Not now I'm busy trying to beat Tomato Potamus Advanced."

Back to Amy and Tails...

"Mmmh, thanks Amy, someone could really use an assistant who always has snacks ready."

'Yes! Just need to do one more thing he'll be calling me big sis.' she thought with a devious chuckle.

"Was that evil laughing?" Asked Tails.

"N-no, I was just uh...flashbacking to this funny joke Comedy Chimp said."

"Wow, it's rare to see Comedy Chimp actually make someone laugh."

Meanwhile at the TV Studio...

"Ow, haven't felt pain this bad since internet opinions about my comedy started."

Back to Amy and Tails, the 2 stood behind a blast shield as Tails readied his device.

"Okay, free energy generator test number 1." He said, pressing the button.

The generator began to slowly glow as pieces inside it start to spin.

"Yes...it's working..."

But that's when a corner blew a fuse! It started sparking which made the two duck down just as it exploded and parts went flying everywhere.

"Aw-man, not again. That was my 4th prototype this month." He said dejected. "I'll never be able to free myself from my electric bill."

"Well you can't give up Tails. I mean come on, you've made a plane on your own which works, so it's only a matter of time before you get it down."

"You really think so Amy?"

"I know so little buddy." Then she gave him a hug.

"Wow, you're such a helpful big sister, thanks." Tails said, with an uplifted attitude.

Instantly she felt fireworks go off in her head. 'He said it!'

Tails snuggled in the hug.

"Whenever you need big sis Amy, I'm always a call away." She said before letting go. "Sorry I can't hang out for any longer, I have a Fuzzy Puppy Buddies meeting with Eggman."

'Why she's still having those is a mystery for everyone here.' "Bye Amy, wanna help me with my 5th prototype?"

"As I said, I'm a call away." Then she closed the door to Tails' workshop.

'I'm not really sure what she was going for, but it didn't seem all that bad.'

That's when Sonic ran in. "Hey Tails, wanna go to a wrestling match? Knux is gonna compete and we're gonna bet on him, we're gonna be sooo rich!"

"Yeah, sure thing...say...have you ever considered Amy as a...potential wife?"

"W-what? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh...it was just a thought that crossed my mind."

'Yes! I did it! Only one step closer to victory! Now for my next target...Cream.'


	105. Chapter 105

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 105

What if Marinette and Adrien met their future daughter?

Series: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Paris-

The city of love, a busy place full of interesting people, especially the fans of the hero's of Paris. But this isn't about those people, but of our heros, who were at this point busy on patrol.

Cat Noir landed on a rooftop and looked around while seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "My lady, this sector is purrfectly secured."

Ladybug landed next to him and looked the other direction. "Cat, enough with the puns, it's kind of getting old."

"Sorry my lady, but I can't help it sometimes." he chuckled while she jumped to the next roof and he followed. "And besides, it never hurts to try and get you to crack a smile, does it?"

"Well...a little, but it's distracting." She sighed while landing on another rooftop. "Just try to limit it Cat."

"As you wish my catty lady." He smiled.

'Ugh, that was bad.' She thought while seeing a large bunch of Akuma flew past them. "Wait a sec, look!"

He saw them and became serious. "This isn't normal."

The Akuma flew towards them and….just kept on flying like they were being herded to a glue factory.

"Let's follow them, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I agree my lady." He nodded while following the Akuma.

They flew towards a nearby park as they got together and started flying around in circles.

The heroes landed on the ground while running towards them. The moths didn't move away and seemed to be ignoring them while Cat got his staff out.

"I'll handle this my lady." He said before seeing them fly faster as they expelled a mass of dark energy onto the ground.

"We'll handle it Cat, remember we're a team." She said while getting her yo-yo out.

The Akuma flew faster and faster before exploding into dust, making a shock wave that knocked them on their butts. They felt the dust kick up and couched while it covered them both.

'What the heck was that?!' was what was racing in their minds as a small child of about six or seven with long black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue dress with a wasp broach on the right side of her hair, stood in the center of the dust cloud and was covered in dust as well.

"Cough cough, mama? Papa? Where are you?" She asked while looking ready to cry. "Mama?"

The two blinked in surprise while lowering their guard and seeing the akuma were nowhere in sight.

The girl looked at them. "Mama? Papa?"

"Um….." Cat Noir said with a hint of confusion.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you? Are you lost?" asked Ladybug.

She sniffled. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"You're ok with us."

She looked down. "...Mary Agreste."

Both their eyes widened with Ladybug covering her mouth and Cat Noir looking pale.

'She's a family member?'

'That's sounds like something I would name my child.'

"Can you help miss spots? Kitty cat?" Mary asked while looking very ready to cry.

The two focused while Ladybug walked over, crouched down and smiled.

"Don't worry Mary, we'll find your mommy and daddy."

She sniffled. "T-Thank you miss spots."

"So what do they look like?" Cat asked.

She placed a finger over her lips and thought. "Um….oh no. I forgot! Ah...ah...ah…" her eyes started to tear up.

Both panicked while Ladybug picked her up and Cat pulled his bo staff and extended it.

"Mary! Watch this." he started spinning it around while using his body to do numerous jumps and backflips before tossing the staff in the air and jumped up before wrapping his belt around it and landed before it went in the ground and he landed on the tip.

She sniffled before starting to giggle. "He he, funny kitty."

"Yes he is." smiled Ladybug while gently rocking her.

Cat sighed in relief before jumping off.

Mary laughed. "Again again!"

'How cute.' He thought while trying again, but he slipped up and caused the bo staff to go flying into the air and hit his head. "Ow!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" she giggled clapping her hands while Ladybug smiled. "Kitty is like papa!"

Ladybug blinked hearing that. "How so?"

"He's funny." She giggled before looking like she remembered something. "Oh! I know where mama and papa used to go to!"

"Maybe that's where they're at and are looking for you."

"That's right my lady." Cat groaned while rubbing his head. "So where's this place little lady?"

"It's the...um college françoise dumpont?"

"You mean dupont right?"

"Oh yes, that's where mama and papa went to."

"Alright, then that's where we'll find them."

Mary smiled as they left the park, not knowing that some akuma were flying in the shadows.

(Later)

-College Françoise Dupont-

"Ladybug, are you sure we'll find them?" Cat whispered.

"I don't know, but if she's looking for her parents then this might be the place." She whispered back. "Maybe her parents are teachers here?"

'With a last name like mine, not likely, plus her hair color is like mine, is she some distant cousin dad never told me about?' He thought before seeing Chloé walking.

Mary looked at her before walking towards the girl. "Hello."

"Like, who are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mary Agreste." She smiled. "Are you my mama?"

"Do I look like an old lady?" she frowned before hearing the last name. "Wait a sec, your last name is Agreste? As in the last name to my Adrikins?"

"Adrikins? Is that a puppy?" She asked confused.

"No it's my Adrikins."

"...huh?"

"She said her parents might be here so we're trying to help her find them." spoke Ladybug. "Have you seen anyone who might look like her?"

"Nope." She said while trying to get a selfie with the hero. "Now hold still."

Mary looked at her before saying. "Do you want to play gay? I heard it's a type of game."

That made them look at her with wide eyes while she smiled innocently.

"It's not a game!" Chloé blushed.

"Oh? Really banana lady?"

That made her frown while the other two snickered before she stamped off with a huff.

"That's comedy gold." Cat chuckled as Alya and Nino walked by, with Mary walking towards them.

"Hello, are you my mama and papa?"

They looked at her confused before Alya saw Cat Noir and Ladybug and pulled her phone out with a smile.

"Sorry about this, we found her alone and she's just looking for her folks." spoke Cat. "You two seen any parents looking for her?"

"Nope."

"Haven't seen anyone like that around here."

"You look cute." Mary said pointing at Alya. "Are you a kitty too?"

"No, but aren't you a cutie?" she smiled crouching down. "What's your name?"

"Mary Agreste." She smiled happily.

"Agreste? That's Adrien's last name." spoke Nino in confusion. "Are you a cousin of his?"

"No." She said while looking confused. "I...um I can't...remember…" she sniffled.

'Not again!' The heroes thought.

Alya picked her up and held her up with a smile. "It's ok, I'll bet your mommy and daddy are worried too. We'll find them in no time."

"Thank you….bunny lady." She sniffled with a nod.

That caused Nino to laugh.

"Well if I'm bunny lady, I guess that makes you mr. cotton tail." smirked Alya making him stop and Mary giggle.

"Cotton tail, you're funny." She giggled. "Where's your bun buns? Are they hiding?"

"No, I'm going with a new style this time." she held her in her arms and turned to the heroes. "Did she mention what they might have looked like?"

"Not really." Cat shrugged.

"Not even once?"

"Sorry, but I'm just as lost as my lady."

"I'm not your lady." she sighed. "I'm gonna and check around the school for any couple, you go and see if the principal's been told about a missing child by any parents. Um, if it wasn't too much trouble, could the two of you watch her for a little bit?"

"It's fine."

Mary looked sad while seeing them walk in different directions. "..."

"Ok, let's get you something to drink, you look parched."

"Do you think she's allowed soda?" Nino asked before pointing to a vending machine. "I could grab us a few cold ones."

Alya looked at Mary as Lila walked by them. "Are you allowed soda?"

"...no. Mama said it rots the teeth." She said before looking at Lila and pointed. "Look it's foxy!"

They looked as said girl stopped after hearing that.

'Huh?!'

"Hey foxy! How's mister redhead?"

"...what?"

"Mister redhead." She said while Nathaniel walked by. "Oh hello mister redhead, how have you been with foxy?"

"Huh?" he looked confused. "Foxy?"

Mary pointed at Lila. "Foxy." then pointed at Nathaniel. "Redhead. Cute family."

The two looked at the other with Nathaniel blushing while Lila just walked away and he resumed reading his book while heading off.

"What's wrong with them? They are supposed to be lovey dovey to each other." Mary said while looking very confused and sad.

(With Ladybug)

Ladybug looked around while noticing that she was about to turn back. "Oh come on, there has to be someone around here looking for their daughter."

That's when she changed back as Tikki appeared next to her.

"Say Marinette, maybe this Mary child is not what she appears to be?"

"What do you mean Tikki?"

"Maybe she's not human or maybe she's not from here." She pointed out. "Like maybe she's an akuma taking the form of a child?"

"If it was then she would have attacked instead of crying." She said while looking around. "Plus her last names Agreste."

"Mmm, maybe she's, and don't laugh, a child from the past."

"...huh?"

"Nevermind." she looked around. "But you have to admit, doesn't it seem odd she has Adrien's last name and appeared AFTER that huge flock of akuma appeared?"

"Well….that's true. But that might be a coincident." She said before walking towards the cafeteria. She entered looked and saw Mary eating some salad with Alya and Nino.

Mary smiled happily while sitting on Alya's lap. "Thanks bunny lady."

"No problem Mary, now make sure you eat up every last bite, alright?"

"Ok." She smiled before seeing Marinette and looked very happy. "Mama?"

"Huh? You see her?" Nino said looking around.

"Mama." She pointed at the girl while waving her fork hand. "Hi mama!"

Marinette blinked. She looked near her and behind her, but didn't see any adults.

"Mary, just who are you trying to point to?"

"Mama." She pouted cutely. "I see mama."

"But that's Marine…..wait." Alya muttered. "Oh my god! She's oh god!"

Nino blinked before Alya whispered into his ear.

"She already did it!"

"Wait, you mean...no way!"

"Yes way! Can you believe it!"

Mary looked very lost as Marinette started to feel a little nervous all of a sudden.

'What's Alya whispering?' She thought before Alya placed Mary on Nino's lap and walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Marinette, I can't believe you did IT. Like what the fuck girl!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. That girl is calling you mama, has the last name of Adrien, see what I'm getting at? I'm kinda disappointed you never told me this beforehand."

"...what?"

She facepalmed. "She's. Your. Damn. C-"

"Bunny lady!" Mary interrupted. "Can I go pee?"

"Oh! Sure thing Mary, Nino can show you where the restrooms are at."

She smiled while hopping off the boy and held his hand. "Cotton tail hurry, I'm about to pee."

"I'm going." He chuckled while they walked away.

Alya turned to Marinette as Tikki sensed an akuma outside the building. "Now as I was saying, she's your-"

"Marinette." whispered the kwami.

"I know." She whispered back before darting away.

"Hey come back here!"

(Outside)

Ladybug ran out of the building while seeing that Cat Noir was trying to run from a mass of akuma's that were swarming around him.

"I could use a huge bug zapper over here!"

"I'm coming!" She called out before running towards the akuma, which stopped suddenly and flew towards the school. 'What the?'

The moths flew into the building as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Soon I'll have her." Spoke a man with white hair, wearing a black suit with a clockwork theme gloves, shoes and hat while some clock hands formed his mustache. "And her parent will pay handsomely for her return!"

Students who saw the akuma screamed and ran off in horror while Ladybug and Cat ran in and spotted the man who looked around at the students.

"Now where is that brat?"

"Hey!" Ladybug called out while getting her yo-yo out. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned and sighed. "Great, them. I'm not here for you heroes of Paris, not yet at any rate, I'm just here for my target."

"Who are you?" Cat frowned.

"Cronos, now leave or I'll have to hurt you."

"Not on your life." frowned Ladybug while Cat pulled out his staff.

The man sighed while pulling out a stopwatch. "Heroes, always the same in any time."

(With Mary)

FLUSH!

She opened the bathroom door while looking relieved. "Thanks cotton tail."

"Did you wash your hands?" Nino asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well let's get back to Alya."

Mary nodded while they walked back to the cafeteria, only to see said girl running from a swarm of akuma. "Bunny lady?"

"Sweet mother of god!"

"Help!" Alya cried out as she ran towards them.

Mary blinked before waving at them. "Mister butterflies, please stop."

And they did while looking like they saw a bug zapper.

"Go back to grandpa, he must be sad and lonely without you." She said sadly as the moths flew away.

"What the?" blinked Nino before looking and saw Cronos fighting with the heroes and jumped. "Woah! We gotta get out of here, like now."

"I'm not going to stay." Alya said while grabbing Mary's hand. "Come on Mary."

She blinked before seeing Cronos and started to shake. "B-B-Bad man!"

"Exactly why we need to leave and let Ladybug and Cat Noir take care of him."

"B-But he hurt mama and papa." She said as Cronos saw her.

"There you are!" He said before running towards her. "You won't fool me this time Agreste!"

"Ahh!" She screamed before her brooch glowed yellow and both she and the two students vanished.

(Elsewhere)

-Agreste mansion-

The three appeared in the place with Alya and Nino wide eyed and Mary shaking.

"What the?"

"Bad man…" Mary shivered while curling up into a ball. "Meany…"

Alya looked around and noticed they were in a bedroom. "What did you do Mary?"

"..." she rolled around on the floor.

"Wait, isn't this Adrien's room?" spoke Nino while Alya moved over near Mary. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." She said while crouching down. "Mary?"

"Meany took me." She said with a scared tone. "Wanted to sell me for money."

"What?"

"He's mean, and smelly." she muttered while hugging her knees. "I ran, but the moths took me away."

Both Alya and Nino looked shocked while not noticing the footsteps outside. Alya patted Mary's head while trying to comfort her.

"I want my mama and papa." She sniffled.

"It'll be alright Mary, the bad man isn't gonna hurt you with me and Nino here."

"That's right, let him fight off the amazing Alya and Nino."

She sniffled before hearing something. "Grandpa?" She turned and walked towards the door and opened it as she ran down the hall.

"Mary wait!"

But she didn't stop as she ran into a office and saw a man working at his desk.

"Paperwork." Muttered Gabriel with a sigh.

"Grandpa?" Mary called out while getting his attention.

He blinked while looking around the room. He looked down and saw her before frowning. "Who are you and how did you get in my office?"

"Mary Agreste and I poofed here." She smiled innocently. "You're funny grandpa."

"Grandpa?" he stood up and kept his frown. "Look, this isn't a playground, so leave me alone and go back to your parents."

"But I can't find them." She said sadly. "And miss spots and kitty aren't here. Just bunny lady and cotton tail."

'Who is this girl? And why on earth is she calling me grandpa?' He thought before recalling the last name. 'Wait, Agreste….oh no. Did Adrian...oh crap!'

"Grandpa, can I have a moth?" She asked innocently.

'Adrian! You did the deed didn't you!?' he thought while adjusting his tie. "Uh, Mary was it?"

"Yes grandpa."

"Why don't you go have Nathalie keep you company while I take a few calls?"

"Ok." She smiled while walking away. "Aunty heart, I'm coming to give you a hug!"

Gabriel saw the girl close the door while he picked up his phone.

(With Cat Noir)

"Where did that guy go?" He muttered while jumping on the rooftops looking for Cronos after he vanished in a strange blue bubble. "And what happened to Ayla, Nino and Mary?"

Ring ring ring ring ring.

He stopped and pulled out his cellphone and saw it was coming from his dad. "Dad? What could he want at this time?"

Click.

" _Adrian._ " He said in a very annoyed tone. " _Do you know what you have done?_ "

"Huh? Done what?"

" _Don't lie to me, I know what happened and I'm disappointed in you._ "

"What?"

" _You are in big trouble. Especially after I find the girl you did the deed with._ "

Cat looked confused before it slowly clicked in his head. "Wait what?! You think I….with….and….WHAT?!"

" _Don't play coy with me, I saw that girl and I know that she's your child. Now I'm going to give you a chance to come clean or I'll make sure you're grounded until you're fifty._ "

"Wait, what girl?"

" _The girl named Mary._ " Gabriel frowned.

His eyes widened. "Wait, you think she's...that's crazy! I mean, I saw her around school, but I thought she was some cousin you never told me about."

" _I assure you that's not true, now tell me who the mother is or I swear to god I'll ground you till you're older than dirt!_ "

He gulped. "Dad, I swear to god I've never done that with any girl. I mean, I haven't even learned the details yet!"

" _...you're grounded._ "

Click.

Cat groaned while Ladybug stood next to him.

"Family problems?" She asked as she only heard part of the conversation.

"You could say that." 'Wait, do I tell her what he said? If he knows about Mary then-' "I think I know where Mary and the others went to."

"Where?"

"The Agreste mansion."

"...you're serious right?"

"Of course."

Ladybug sighed. "Then let's go get her before that Cronos guy does."

'But if my dad really thinks she's mine, then...no no, that's crazy, right?'

(With Mary)

The small child smiled while looking for Nathalie. She saw the woman walking toward her as she ran up and hugged her leg. "Aunty heart!"

Said woman blinked and looked down. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Mary Agreste." She giggled.

"Agreste?" 'Is this a niece of Gabriel I never heard of before who came for a visit? She does have the hair like Adrien, but if he needed me to watch her why not let me know?'

"Aunty heart, can I have a cookie please?" She asked with cute adorable eyes as Alya and Nino turned the corner.

"No." she replied without hesitation before noticing the kids. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh um…"

Mary sniffled hearing that. "But aunty heart, sniff."

"I am not your aunty, now explain yourself."

That's when she cried as Alya grabbed her and rocked her in her arms.

"There there Mary, don't cry."

"Nino, explain." she crossed her arms. "What's going on here?"

"Well it's a strange story, but Mary here is looking for her parents and well…." He looked away, just as Cronos appeared behind the secretary.

"Hand the girl over or else." He said while Nathalie jumped and turned around.

"W-Who are you?" she frowned while Mary went wide eyed and held onto Alya.

"Cronos." He spoke. "The greatest thief in Paris, and you're in my way." he then grabbed her and threw her down the hall.

"Aunty heart!" Mary cried out before she started to shake in fear.

"Hey, so not cool." frowned Nino standing in front of Alya and Mary.

"I really don't care." He said before his hands glowed blue. "Just hand the girl over before I reduce you to a fetus."

He gulped just as Gabriel looked out the office and went wide eyed seeing the man while sending an akuma coming from him.

'What is this? I didn't akumatize anyone today, but I can tell he has one in his pocket watch.'

Cronos got ready to hit Nino before sensing two familiar signatures. 'Looks like the heroes are coming, let them, I'll stop them from even existing.'

And cue the two of them crashing through a window and landing on the first floor.

"Stop right there Cronos!"

"Stay away from Mary or else!" Cat growled while taking out his bo staff.

"Miss spots, kitty!" Mary called out with hope.

Cronos frowned. "Or what? You use that claw to destroy me? Heard that before yet I'm still here."

"Why are you chasing after her anyway? She's just a child." frowned Ladybug.

"A child? Don't you realize she's more then that?" He said while rubbing his mustache. "Where I come from, she's the child of Paris' greatest heroes, capable of teleportation, worth millions on the black market, living or dead."

Instantly all their eyes widened, especially the child of heroes part which made them glance at Ladybug and Cat Noir who looked pale.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"A child of heroes, and something more." He smirked. "My ticket to the company that ruined my family, and a little bit of personal vendetta against the Agreste family." He then caused his right arm to glow. "Now just die so I can sell this brat."

'Child of the greatest heroes? Does he mean Ladybug and Cat Noir?' Gabriel looked at her with wide eyes. 'Wait, teleportation? She must have a miraculous too! But...if she was calling me grandpa, then….OH MY GOD!' the dots were too much and made him pass out in his office while Marinette and Adrien themselves swore they heard glass shatter.

'What was that?' Alya thought before seeing Cronos running at the heroes. "Nino, let's get the heck out of here!"

"You read my mind."

"Miss spots, kitty, stop meany!" Mary called out. "And keep him away from mama and papa!"

They shook their heads before Cat yelled and lunged at him while Ladybug sent her yo-yo at his leg.

Cronos fell down before punching Cat in the face. "Heroes, even here they're annoying."

He landed on the ground before getting back up as Ladybug yanked on Cronos' leg.

"Woah!" he was pulled towards her before grabbing the yo-yo and aging the string to where it broke apart. "Nice try, but nothing can stop time."

'What the?!' She thought before narrowly dodging a glowing punch.

"Look at you, so young, annoying, just like the hero of Paris I hate and loathe." Cronos frowned.

"And look at you, old, full of wrinkles, and like the villain I'm about to kick." spoke Cat before knocking him in the cheek with his foot that sent him crashing into the wall.

He groaned before getting up. "I almost forgot how I hate the hero of black, just puns and jokes older then my name sake."

Cat's eyes narrowed.

"No matter, I'll just reduce you to dust with a little accelerated aging and then move on to your little girlfriend." He said while grabbing the ground and caused it to rot and decay.

They jumped and had to keep from falling through the floor as Cronos floated on a blue energy tile on his feet.

"That's cheating!"

"Time has no rules." He spoke before vanishing. "Neither does my job."

(With Alya)

"I think we're safe." She panted while outside the building and in an alleyway.

"You sure? Cause that dude looked mad." whispered Nino looking at the entrance.

"I'm sure." She said while Mary shivered. "And he's busy with Ladybug and Cat Noir, it's not like he's going to pop up right now."

"Miss bunny, I'm scared."

"It'll be alright Mary, Ladybug and Cat Noir are gonna beat the bad man up and save the day." She said while not noticing that Cronos was behind them.

"Ahh! Meany!"

"Come here brat, I have a nice little black market to sell you at." He growled as his patience was almost razor thin now.

'Crap!' Both teens thought before running away.

"You can run all you want, but that just makes my goal all the more sweeter." He spoke while running after them, his arms glowing bright blue and causing the air to hum.

"Faster miss bunny faster!"

"I am Mary I am!"

"Ahh! Mama papa help!" She cried out while her brooch glowed and caused them to appear on the Eiffel Tower.

"Woah!" Nino cried out while stopping himself from falling off. "W-Wow!"

"End of the line." Cronos frowned. "You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from Cronos."

"Just why are you trying to sell Mary, what's she done to you?"

"Nothing." He spoke while walking towards them. "Nothing but existing besides me. All I see is a commodity for me to utilize, nothing more, nothing less."

"Dude, that's messed up." spoke Nino as they backed away from him.

"Messed up? No, it's just business." He spoke. "Just business that my Paris believes is unfair, when it's a haven for heroes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple, where I come from heroes are revered more than right now. They are worshiped as gods, what fools. The real god was that old bug Hawkmoth, the one that lost so many ages ago."

"He's seriously lost it." whispered Alya while Mary hid behind her. "Even if you've got a problem with your future, that doesn't mean we'll let you take Mary away."

Cronos frowned while his hands glowed. "Then I guess I have to rot your bodies to dust." He moved closer as Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared behind him. "I'm getting sick of you so called heroes messing with my job."

"The feelings mutual." frowned Cat who held a black orb up and crushed it while his claw glowed. "Cataclysm!"

But that was when Cronos grabbed the hand as it reached him and caused it to revert back to normal. "As I said before, you cannot stop time."

Cat's eyes widened before getting grabbed by the neck.

"Now feel my wrath."

"Get away from him!" called Ladybug before jumping towards him and slammed her foot against his face.

He staggered back before dropping Cat. "You heroes, always fighting against the real gods. I'm sick of this! I shall stop my Paris from existing!" He growled as his mustache started glowing pure white. "Starting with you, heroes of Paris!"

"Lucky Charm!" called Ladybug holding her yo-yo up before it glowed and a container of fake peanuts landed in her hands.

Mary watched before seeing the glowing yo-yo and had a flashback of her family. 'Mama?'

"You think that will stop me? You are fools! Human fools!" Laughed Cronos manically.

"Oh yeah? Well this fool isn't done!" Cat swung his leg out and tripped Cronos out on his back while backflipping next to Ladybug. "Please tell me that's gonna help us."

"I don't know Cat." She said while throwing the charm. "But here goes nothing!"

Cronos groaned before seeing the charm land on him. "Oh….crap."

It opened and caused several fake snakes to land on him, confusing the others and making him go wide eyed.

"A april fools day prank?" spoke Nino. "That's it?"

"That's kind of….lame." Alya deadpanned.

"...what the?" Cat muttered.

"Snakes go boom?" Mary blinked.

"Ahhh! Get them off get them off!" he screamed in fear. "Not the cobras!"

Ladybug blinked as Cronos started to panic. 'That's new.'

"I don't want to be cursed! Save me mom! SAVE ME!"

"On the upside, that makes this easy." Cat ran over and grabbed the pocketwatch before throwing it down and smashing it to pieces while the akuma fluttered out. "Your call bugaboo."

Ladybug frowned at that before purifying the akuma as Cronos slowly turned into an old man, who then started to age rapidly.

"Ah...ah….free…..from….time…" he gasped before turning into dust.

"Oh my god." gasped Ladybug while Alya covered Mary's eyes. "He...he's….gone."

"But how? It's not like that akuma was keeping him from aging….right?" Cat spoke in shock as Nino looked ready to puke.

Mary blinked while moving the hand away. "Meany gone?"

"Yes, he's...gone." spoke Alya trying to keep it together. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes miss bunny." She said before her brooch glowed and caused them to appear on a certain bakery's rooftop, although Alya and Nino landed on the garbage can below. "Huh? Miss bunny? Cotton tail?"

"Yuck!"

"Ow…"

Cat and Ladybug blinked while noticing they were about to change back. They were about to leave when Mary ran up and hugged their legs.

"Mama! Papa! I found you!" She cried out in happiness.

Their eyes widened while looking at the other and heard the beeping getting louder.

"Mary, you have to let go, right now." spoke Ladybug.

"No!" She pouted as they changed back. "I won't lose you again!"

"What?! You're Cat Noir/Ladybug?!" Marinette and Adrien cried out seeing the other with Marinette blushing bright red.

'Oh god...I've been talking to Marinette this whole time?!' Adrian thought as Plagg appeared.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag, finally."

"You said it." spoke Tikki floating up while Marinette looked away. "It's great to see you again Plagg."

"Same, I mean really, this guy is DENSE. But oh well, I got come Camembert so that's not all bad." He shrugged while looking at Mary. "And look, a cute little girl, thanks for getting them to stay in one place."

"Mister mittens?"

"Huh?" he blinked while Tikki giggled and he blushed. "Hey! I'm not a mittens, my name's Plagg."

"Mister mittens." She giggled before pointing at Tikki. "Miss buttons, hello."

Now it was Plagg's turn to laugh. "B-Buttons, oh that's so like you Tikki!"

"Hey!" she puffed out her cheeks while Marinette and Adrien found their voice.

"So….I'm just gonna say what we're thinking." he cleared his throat. "Mary, are...you really our daughter?"

She nodded. "Yes papa."

'Oh god!' Marinette thought while swearing steam left her head. 'This whole time Adrien was Cat and I never noticed!'

Tikki flew over the girl's head before gasping. "Oh my! Oh my!"

"What is it Tikki?"

"Her brooch….it's a kwami! And it's...oh my!"

Plagg blinked. "It's what?"

"My child!"

"WHAT?!"

"And it's yours too Plagg! Oh my, this is amazing!" She cried out with happiness.

Plagg went crosseyed before passing out on Adrien's shoulder.

Mary blinked. "Kwami? But meany said I had poof powers."

"Poof powers?"

She made explosion gestures with her hands. "Poof powers, poof poof."

"Oh! You mean explosions?"

"I think she means teleportation." Marinette spoke up while trying to not sound like a dead fish.

"Poof poof." Mary said with a nod. "Poof poof."

"Oh, ok now I get it. But what I don't get is, what happens now?" he asked, making her blink. "I mean, doesn't this affect the timeline or something like that?"

"I have no idea." Marinette shrugged before seeing Mary glowing yellow.

"Mama? Is it time to go?" She asked sadly. "I just found you and papa."

Marinette felt her chest clench up and crouched down before hugging her. "It'll be alright Mary."

"Mama." She said with a smile. "I love you, papa too."

She felt her heart skip a beat as Mary vanished in a shower of yellow dust. She was stunned while Adrien felt sad and tried to keep from crying while Tikki sniffled.

"That's that." Plagg spoke before shedding a small tear. "I'll just eat, see you later."

"Plagg." frowned Adrien.

"I can't help it, that time guy gave me an appetite." He said before flying off.

"She...she's really gone." spoke Marinette looking down at the spot while Tikki patted her back. "Wait, if she was our daughter, then…."

"You have a chance to see her again." Tikki smiled. "After all, you and Adrien are together now."

That made both blush brighter at the implications while the camera panned away.

(Future at the same time)

-Paris, 2039-

Mary landed on the ground while appearing in a room covered in cat and ladybug dolls. "Oof." she looked around and smiled at seeing where she was. She then got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Mama, papa! I'm home!"

"Mary? What has your mama told you about yelling in the house?" asked an older Adrien in a black and white business suit with slightly longer hair.

"Um...not to?" She said with a blush. "Sorry papa."

He patted her head with a smile. "It's alright, but you better go tell her that."

Mary nodded before seeing an older Marinette walking in with a red and pink shirt and pants with shorter hair. "Mama, I'm sorry for yelling in the house."

"It's alright, but there's no need to yell, we're just downstairs after all."

Mary nodded. "Mama, I had a weird dream."

"What's that?"

"That I met you and papa and you saved the day."

Adrian chuckled. "That is pretty weird, but it's time for your bath."

"Awww, but I don't wanna!"

Marinette chuckled. "If you take that bath I'll take you out for ice cream."

Her eyes widened. "Really mama?"

"Yep, and it'll be your favorite, strawberry."

"YAAAAY!" Mary cried out before running up stairs. "Thanks mama! I love you!"

"I love you too Mary." She smiled while Adrien wrapped his arm around her.

"You know it's funny, just the other day I remembered when we met that little girl and found out about each other, and I coulda sworn she looked just like Mary."

"I thought the same." She smirked. "And I have a feeling that she's going to be our light."

"Kind of corny my lady."

"I know, my kitty."

They kissed while the rings and earrings they wore glowed slightly. All the while the camera moved to a picture of a wedding with the two kissing in a field of ladybugs.


	106. Chapter 106

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 106

If you've seen the real leader of the White Fang, then you know the woman they showed and then this one will make sense.

Omni duels Adam for killing his waifu.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Salem's lair-

It was a very calm day as Omni cooked some food for the group, minus Hazel who was still at the White Fang meeting, including a very special meal to Salem, which included some omelets and a danish muffin. He then smiled as he found a cute waifu during his 'portal adventures' and sighed happily, making the others look very confused and/or disgusted at the lovey dovey air he expelled.

"Breakfast is ready~" he giggled happily while giving them their food. "Eat up you all! Especially you my goddess of cuteness~"

She blinked. 'Odd.'

Omni sighed happily while some portals opened behind him as little cupids appeared. "Oh a happy day~!"

"Hallelujah!" They cried out in holy unison.

Cinder looked very confused at this. 'What's up with him and why did he summon...flying babies?'

"Why are you so damn happy?" asked Mercury while looking ready to puke from the cuteness.

Omni smiled. "I'm completely, absolutely, supercalifragilisticexpialidoc, and smitten in love~"

"Huh?"

Omni just sighed while feeling very VERY happy.

"I think he hit his head." whispered Emerald.

"Agreed." Mercury whispered back while Arthur looked at the god.

"So who is the girl?"

He sighed happily. "Sienna Khan, my new waifu~"

"Wait, the actual leader of the White Fang?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, and I don't care if she hates humans." He said while some hearts appeared over his head. "She's the perfect girl for me, plus I'm a sucker for cats."

'Gee, never saw THAT before.' they all thought with sarcasm.

"Oh and I'm thinking of asking her out." He smiled happily. "And who knows, I might have a chance."

Cinder whispered to Emerald.

"My thoughts exactly."

That was when Omni walked out of the room with a skip in his stride. "Oh happy day! Sienna I love you!"

(Later)

Omni smiled while sitting in his seat at the meeting hall, waiting for Hazel to return. And from what he heard, Adam was joining them today. 'I wonder if I should tell him about the world where me and Yui turned him into a girl?'

That's when said two males entered the room with both being silent as Omni stood up.

"Hey Hazel!" He cried out with joy while appearing next to him. "How was the meeting? Did she say anything nice? What's her favorite food? Birthday? Tastes in men!" He grabbed him. "TELL ME!"

He looked away while Adam just walked over and sat down at the table without a word. "She...wasn't there."

"...huh?" He looked confused. "Not there? How? She's the high leader of that organization."

"Not anymore." whispered Adam with a small grin.

Omni cocked his head. "Did she get sick?"

"Why yes, right near her stomach."

"..." he looked at Hazel, then at Adam, then at the ground. "With. What?"

"Some blood poisoning."

(Insert The Jungle Book OST-13-Tiger Fight (Score))

The room slowly cooled to the point where the ground froze as Omni stood there like a statue. He raised his left arm as a curved, jagged blade with red markings on the sides, with a demon's face acting like the hilt appeared with chains attached to the end hitting the ground with a thud.

(Outside the world)

Yui blinked while looking up from his computer and signed. "Great, someone killed Omni's waifu. Poor bastards."

(Back in the world)

Omni growled before causing the chain, now covered in a reddish fire, to go flying at Adam, the blade hitting the edge of the chain near his left ear. "You. Killed. My. WAIFU!"

He frowned and pulled his sword out while Hazel felt the killing intent. "It had to happen."

"No it didn't!" He growled before producing another chain blade. "Killing her isn't right, not even the god Zeus would do such a thing, AND HE'S AN ADULTEROUS PIG!" He appeared next to Adam. "It's time for you to die!"

Said male swung his sword up as their blades met while Hazel ran over and tried getting in between them.

"Hold it you two!"

A portal appeared as a giant fist with a fin in it hit him and sent him flying into Arthur.

"Stay out of this mortal! This assholes mine!" Omni roared with rage as flames licked across his lips and caused his cloak to burn.

"I'll end you so you can meet her in the afterlife."

"I'm a god." He growled before jumping back and started twirling around him and caused the pillars to break. "The god of your death!"

Adam frowned before blocking the blades, but the blade started to instantly break on contact. "What?!"

"These are the Blades of Athena, Kratos' old weapons." Omni grinned before putting more force into it. "They were made by gods to kill gods!"

Adam's eyes widened before feeling the blades cut into his chest as they drew blood.

Omni laughed before the blades disappeared, only to be replaced by a massive war hammer. "TASTE VALKYRIE BITCH!"

SLAM!

He went flying before crashing into a wall as Omni ran at him with a long spear with strange glyphs on the sides.

"CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

"This is madness." Muttered Mercury.

Emerald nodded while the shadow of Adam was seen on the wall getting stabbed through the chest with blood spurting on them.

"I mean he gets mad over a girl?"

Cinder whispered while Omni started punching Adam in the face with a boar's head.

"Ah! Gah! Ah! AHHH!"

Omni roared in rage before grabbing the Faunus' head and sent him through a portal, which was connected with a spawning pool. He followed as his cloak started to burn away, revealing a shapeless mass of flames and darkness. "ADAM!"

Adam rolled on the ground while hissing from the gaping hole and felt blood oozing out. 'What is he!?' He then noticed the figure was slowly getting bigger and gasped seeing he was now giant sized.

"You dare to harm my waifu." He growled while making a large portal as Grimmzilla appeared and he consumed it, gaining its traits. "Now I shall smite you mortal insect!"

"Damn...you…" he growled before seeing Salem appear next to him.

"Omni, stand down."

"...no."

"Do it." She growled.

"Why should I when I can just burn him to ash?"

"Simple, a duel."

Omni blinked while shrinking down and turned back to normal. "Fine, what are the terms?"

"He wins, you stop acting like a bitch, you win, well I'll let you decide."

"Can't we just let him bleed out? It wouldn't take even two minutes."

Salem narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." He frowned while making a portal. "But I shall bring you all to the arena of my choosing."

"Acceptable terms. I shall allow it."

Omni created several portals as they were sent through time and space.

-Universe JL Animated 32547-5, Earth, Metropolis, Central Park-

And appeared in a part with a strange statue of a man in tights as Adam noticed he was healed up and his sword now brand new and shape as ever.

"Welcome to Metropolis, home of Superman the hero with no weakness." Omni spoke while forming a giant sword with a clock on the hilt. "And the arena of my choice."

Adam scowled and held his sword out while inwardly planning to use his Semblance to end him in one go.

Omni cracked his neck as the blade changed again to form a Harpe, or Greek sword with a curve on one side, made of pure gold. "Let's see how long you'll live with Perseus' gorgon slaying sword?"

"I don't know who that is, but I'll cut you down just like your precious wife."

"It's waifu!" He growled before charging right at Adam. He then slashed at him with the curved end.

Adam ducked before getting in clsoe and swung his sword towards his head.

Omni dodged that while trying to slash the man's stomach open. All the while the audience was getting interested at the sights, especially Mercury who saw some cute girls walking by.

"Hey good lookin."

"Buzz off creep." She frowned. "I'm with the Flash."

"Who?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know, wears red, moves fast, what's there to say?"

"So he comes fast?" He asked while the woman slapped him and stomped off. "What?!"

Emerald sighed. "Real smooth loverboy."

"Oh shut up."

Cinder shook her head before seeing a flying man, like the statue, coming towards them. She whispered to Emerald.

"Alright." She said before pulling out her weapons, only for Omni to glare at her.

"If you do that then you're going to get yourself killed." He Spoke coldly while slashing at Adam. "That is no man, but a kryptonian, akin to a god."

"Looks like a boy scout." remarked Mercury as the man landed down. "And...wears tights?"

"Who are you and why are you here in Metropolis?" He spoke while crossing his arms.

"And why should my goddess speak with you pretty boy?" Tyrian narrowed her eyes.

"Tyrian, shut it." frowned Salem. "Why we're here is just to watch those two duel. When there's a winner, we will leave."

"Then there's a problem." He frowned. "I can't just let you or your friends fight in my city."

"Oh? Yours, interesting and here I thought it was just a random city that I forgot to destroy."

He narrowed his eyes while Adam cut a car in half before exploding and flew over before catching the sword before he could swing at Omni. "That's enough of that."

"Human scum, this isn't your concern!"

"Oh Superman." Omni chuckled. "How's life, oh wait it sucks since you're here. Now get out of the way, I have justice to administer."

"I don't know who you or your group is, or why you chose my home to fight, but if you can't take it away where people will get hurt, then I'll make you."

Omni sighed. "Then I have no choice." He made a portal as a very familiar being appeared. "General Zod, look here, the son of your hated enemy."

"Kal-El, good to see you again." He spoke before punching the hero away. "Now I can make you suffer by my own hands!"

Adam saw the figure fighting before getting slashed at by Omni. He blocked it with his blade and skidded back. 'I need to end him, now!'

"This is for Sienna!" Omni growled while slashing again, with more force than normal.

Adam took a stance and got ready to execute the Moonslice technique. 'Let's see how a 'god' bleeds.'

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

SWISH!

Omni blinked while getting cut from his head to his crotch as black blood landed on the ground. 'Ok, that slipped my head.'

'What a foolish brat.' He thought while smirking and turned around. But as he was about to walk off, the body started to move and got back up.

"Adam-"

"You coward-"

"Cutting me up like this!" The parts spoke at once.

His eyes widened while seeing them slowly going back together.

Omni smirked while picking his blade up. "Now suffer with a weapon from my past."

Adam turned as the blade started to form ice shards. It then exploded into pieces as a long sword made of black ice, with jagged teeth going down one side, and a square emerald on the hilt appeared while frost covered the area.

"Meet one of the blades of the Inferno, the Blade of Treachery." Omni spoke. "Forged in the ninth circle of hell and given power by the centerpiece of Lucifer's crown, this blade can send all I touch to the circle of traitors, and you, Adam, shall be in the lowest circle where the lord of lies will consume your soul for eternity."

"Isn't this going far?" whispered Mercury. "I mean we still need him don't we?"

"Yes, but like Hazel said, her death was unnecessary at best." Salem spoke. "Plus for the new leader of White Fang, he must learn to fight even foes as unpredictable as the god of space and time."

'If you say so.' He thought while Omni sent a blast of ice at Adam.

He dodged before seeing more ice shards at him. He rolled out of the way while slicing at any that got too close.

"Cocytus wave." He spoke before slashing and caused a wave of arctic wind arching towards Adam.

He was sent flying as ice chains tried to attack him.

"Caina blast, Antenora freeze, Ptolomea chains!" Omni yelled while sending giant ice balls, a glacier wall, and more chains at the Faunus. 'Take the first three techniques of the Blade of Treachery!'

'When is he going to get tired?!' He thought while seeing the chains turn into giant fiends that nearly cut his head off.

Omni ran towards him before his blade started to glow. "Judecca summon!"

SLAM!

The blade made contact as a large magic circle appeared and a giant fur covered hand with ice chains clasped on appeared along with a human face with two other faces attached to it, twisted black goat horns, and two men getting eaten by the left and right sides, rose up and grabbed Adam.

" **Ha ha ha, free! And now to bring this one back to the Inferno.** "

"Not yet Lucifer." Omni spoke up. "Just break his bones."

He growled as the circle glowed and compelled him to follow the blades' masters will.

Cinder gasped seeing the figure and started to shake. 'It...It feels more powerful then mistress Salem.'

"Gah, Gah, Gah!" Adam cried out while feeling his bones breaking.

(A few minutes later)

"Return to the Inferno." Omni spoke as the magic circle vanished and the being with it as Omni looked at the almost broken body. "What a weakling you are, I hope that Blake will end you permanently. That way I can give you to Lucifer as a little pimp bitch."

"Ugh….." he groaned before getting kicked.

"That was for my waifu."

"Damn, he doesn't show mercy." muttered Mercury.

"Good thing he's on our side." Hazel spoke while some portals covered them and returned them to the meeting hall.

Omni's blade vanished before he walked away. "If you need me, I'm going to break something or someone."

Cinder whispered to Salem.

"Agreed Cinder."

She whispered again.

"Just give him time, after all he just lost someone precious, just like the silver eyes."

(With Omni)

SMASH!

CRACK!

KABOOM!

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Omni roared while taking his frustrations out on some rocks. "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!"

As he roared out, he didn't notice Yui appearing and placed a kick me sign on him before vanishing.

"WHY?!" Omni roared as the camera focused on the sign before going black. "SIENNA!"

That was when a portal opened as Yui floated down. "Hey Omni."

He turned to him. "What? Came here to join my mission or to piss me off?"

"Well considering I heard about you know who, I'm not gonna pour salt in the wound."

"You are annoying me." He frowned. "Now leave before I restart that battle."

Yui blinked. "Um, dude?"

"What?"

"You DO remember there's universes upon universes, right?"

Omni blinked before hitting his head on a rock. "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

A black portal appeared over the figures as Yui snapped his fingers.

"Ow!" yelled a familiar figure as it hit the ground. "Ugh...what the fuck?"

"Wallah! Waifu!"

Omni blinked as he saw Sianna Khan, alive and well, and started to shake before hugging her. "Sianna! My waifu!"

Punch!

"Get off!" She blushed.

"Oh you're so cool when you're mad." Omni sighed with happiness.

'Great, even Cupid would cringe at this much love.' Yui thought while walking into a portal as Omni nuzzled Sianna's cheek.

"My cute waifu~"

"G-Get off!" She blushed red as the screen went black.


	107. Chapter 107

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 107

What if the lagoon company met Grimlock?

Series: Black Lagoon and Transformers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang bang bang!

"Gah!"

"Ah!"

"Help! We need help here!"

Several more shots rang out before the shooter ducked down from assault rifle fire. "Damn it! Rock! Give me another clip!"

"Ok, but this is the last one!"

"That's just enough to send these bastards packing."

Rock tossed it to Revy who unloaded one of her guns, popped it back in, then went back to firing wildly while he just stayed down in the trench.

Now the reason for this 'shoot out' was relatively simple. A few crazy thugs found something in the swamps and they were payed to get that thing before it was used for anything stupid, like blowing up a city or making drug trafficking more efficient.

Balalaika wondered what could be so powerful in the swamp that they tried getting a huge sum from her, so she sent the lagoon company to kill them and find it to see if it was worth keeping.

But that was when the alarms rang out and this was the result, ten men dead and a shit ton of bullets flying everywhere.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Is that all you got you fucking punks?!" Revy yelled out while head shooting a guy between the eyes.

"What's with this bitch? She's taking out our guys like they were nothing!"

"Just keep them occupied!" Yelled one of the men. "Until the boss gets that thing out of the muck!"

BANG!

He fell back as blood exited his now exploded eye socket.

"Ha! Headshot bitches!" Revy laughed while seeing one of the men running towards a building with barb wires across it.

'I have to tell the boss!' He thought in panic.

(In the building

"Easy now." Spoke a man with a general's uniform as some hooks and large steel wires were lowered into the swamp. "We can't have this thing damaged in anyway shape or form."

"But how are we gonna see it? This water's thicker than my piss."

"That's why we installed the lights you fool!" He growled. "Now keep an eye on the controls or I'll make you swim with the fishes!"

He grumbled while looking at the screen as the man ran in.

"Boss! We have big trouble!"

"What? You aggravated the local fauna again?"

"No! There's a crazy bitch out there who just killed most of the men!"

The general frowned. "I see, then what's stopping you from using our bigger guns?"

"But boss!"

"Just do it and quit distracting me! I want this thing out of the swamp and on a truck before the end of the day!"

"Y-Yes boss." He said while running out of the room.

'This better work, all my resources are in this thing.'

(With Revy)

BANG!

BANG!

Click, click.

"Damn it! Now I'm out of ammo."

Rock looked at his pack, but he couldn't find any ammo. "We're all out!"

"Shit!"

Bang!

Bang!

She ducked down and growled while hitting the side of the trench. "Dammit! Where the fuck is Dutch!"

BANG!

KABOOM!

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

They turned and saw said man holding a rocket launcher.

"What's wrong Revy? Having an off day?" he smirked.

"Oh blow a gasket." She smirked. "Like I would even get a fucking day off."

"Thank god." Rock muttered in relief.

BANG!

KABOOM!

"Then you two better get your butts in gear, those guys are starting to fall back."

"Right." Rock said before getting up.

Revy smirked while seeing all the destruction around her.

(In the building)

The general frowned while getting impatient. "What's the hold up? Why isn't this thing out of the swamp?"

"It must be heavier than we expected sir, the machine's working as fast as it can go."

"Then increase the speed, we need to get this back to the mainland now!"

The worker groaned before increasing the speed, which started to make the wires heat up. That's when he saw some men run in screaming followed by an explosion.

"Aaahhh!"

The leader turned and saw three people running in. "Blasted idiots! You're all fired!"

"I'd say that's putting it mildly." spoke Dutch as he and the other two walked in with him hefting the rocket launcher with ease. "I believe you got something of ours."

He frowned. "So you're here for the thing, well you're too early, for it's still in the mud of this swamp!"

"That's fine, we'll bust your ass open and then fish it out ourselves." smirked Revy.

The general frowned before pulling out a gun and fired at them. But it missed its targets and hit the light switch by mistake.

"Fuck!" Revy growled while the wires started moving faster.

"It's mine! I found it first!"

"That's an impossibility, it's not yours." Rock frowned.

"I found it and I'll use it to take over the world!" He yelled in rage. "And I won't let you take it away from me!"

"What a fucking idiot." Revy muttered. "Look, just give us the thing."

"Never!" he yelled while something began to slowly rise up from the muck.

It was a large machine of pure iron, with gold near the neck, toes and tail, the arms were tiny with silver metal, and all around it was red markings with blue eyes. The built was like a giant Tyrannosaurs but...it looked more advanced than anything on the planet. The muck fell off it as a strange red symbol appeared on its stomach.

"Holy shit." muttered Revy as the man took notice and looked at it with wide eyes.

"That's one big lizard." Dutch muttered.

"Ha ha ha! It's a machine!" The general laughed. "And it's all mine!"

"It's huge." muttered Rock while Revy ran at the general with his back turned and tackled him before punching at his face.

"Gah! You bitch!"

CRACK!

"Gah!"

"How' this for a bitch ya bitch!" she yelled while hitting him again and again even with his nose broke.

He groaned in pain while the wires slowly moved the machine towards the ground.

"Boss!" Yelled the man while pulling out his pistol. "I'll….run away!" He ran away in fear.

"Coward-"

CRACK!

He went limp as his face bled out like a squashed orange.

"You done?" asked Dutch.

Revy grabbed the man before throwing him into the swamp. "Now I am."

"Good, cause now we gotta figure out what the hell this is." remarked the black man while Rock moved over to get a closer look.

"It looks like a...robot." He muttered. "But it also seems like it's alive in some way."

"Did you hit your head? It's some kinda dinosaur thing." spoke Revy while tossing a rock which dinged off it's leg. "See? Probably some junk some jackass tossed in here for some reason."

"It was a feeling Revy, but if it was then why go through all the trouble to make this...dinosaur?"

"Like hell I know."

"Either way Balalaika is gonna wanna still know." spoke Dutch.

Both nodded while not knowing that inside the robot, a small blue ball of energy started to turn.

(Later on the ship)

"So this is the thing that the rouge general of the mainland found, is that right?" asked Benny looking at the thing which was being dragged by the ship by some cables since it was way too big.

"Yep, and it's a fucking pain to drag back without attracting attention." Revy spoke up while banging her hand on the things leg.

Klang.

"And Rock here nearly lost it."

"But that was y-"

Click!

"You were fucking saying ya bastard?"

"Uh, nevermind."

She moved her gun back as the robot's eyes started to glow. "That's what I thought, now let's get this thing to the nearest black mark-"

" **Me…...me…** " Spoke a low voice. " **Me...Grimlock….** "

"Uh...Dutch, did you say something?" asked Benny.

"No, I thought that was Rock."

"I don't have a deep voice."

"Means you never hit puberty." Revy smirked.

" **Me….Grimlock live. Grimlock smells bad.** " Spoke the dinosaur while moving its mouth and arms. " **Did Grimlock fall in bug nest?** "

All of them jumped and went wide eyed seeing it move with Revy holding her guns out.

"What the fuck?!"

The dinosaur looked around while scratching its head. " **Grimlock not on Ark, Me Grimlock on small boat. Where is Dinobots?** " It looked at the humans. " **Little fleshies? Grimlock on fleshy rock?** "

"It...it's talking." spoke Dutch.

"And it's looking at us." Rock paled.

The dinosaur stomped away while rocking the boat a little. " **Me Grimlock find Dinobots, they must be gone.** " It then looked at the water. " **Grimlock no like blue energon.** "

They stumbled feeling him dragging the boat on land with Revy cocking the hammers and started shooting.

Bang!

Bang!

Kling!

Kling!

The dinosaur's armor reflected the bullets while moving around. " **Me not in mood, run away fleshies.** " before sending a blast of fire at them.

She went wide eyed before quickly running from the flames. She jumped down below while Rock and Benny did the same and Dutch loaded another rocket into his launcher and took aim.

BANG!

KABOOM!

The dinosaur stumbled a little before tripping and fell into the water.

SPLASH!

"Got him!"

However the dinosaur surfaced and walked towards the shore. " **Grimlock no like fleshy, me need to find Dinobots.** "

"Aw shit, that didn't faze him." spoke Benny while Rock felt nervous.

"Um guys, I just realized that that...things heading towards town."

"Shit! If Balalaika sees we fucked up she's gonna have our hides." cursed Revy before turning to Rock. "Rock! See if you can find what we got on the ship, no way we're letting that overgrown scrap pile get us in trouble."

"But what's strong enough to dent that thing?!"

"Like hell I know! Now MOVE IT!"

He ran down the stairs while Revy cocked her guns.

(On the mainland)

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

The large dinosaur looked around at the unfamiliar environment while confused as hell. " **Me Grimlock confused. Why is place smelly? Me no like this.** "

That was when a familiar maid drove by, making the dinosaur confused.

" **Autobot? Deception? Me confused.** " It said while scratching its head. He walked towards the road while suddenly hearing a honking sound as a car suddenly stopped near his foot.

"Get off the road!"

" **Me Grimlock no leave, me Grimlock king!** " He roared before tail swiping the car.

"Ahh!" they cried as the car flipped and skidded to the side before Grimlock resumed walking.

The dinosaur looked around before seeing a small town, and started recalling a certain robotic city from the other side. " **Me Grimlock, destroy purple dinosaur! ROAR!** "

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

"Hey you overgrown shithead! Over here!"

It turned and saw a car driving towards him.

"Eat lead you asswipe!"

" **Me no asswipe, me Grimlock!** "

Bang bang!

The bullets hit his face while it started to look very annoyed.

"Ha ha ha! Take that you tar pit bastard!"

" **Grimlock mad! Me squash fleshy!** " he roared before stamping towards the car while Dutch backed up while Revy kept shooting.

"Revy! Try aiming for once!" spoke up Benny in the back seat.

"That's stupid!" She snapped while hitting the dinosaurs chest and arms. "I'm doing fucking fine here!"

"You're going to get us roasted!"

"Do we have any grenades at the office?" asked Rock.

"Just five."

"If this guy can't get shot what makes you think those things are gonna do fuck all?" asked Revy who kept shooting bullet after bullet.

" **ROAR!** "

CHOMP!

The dinosaur bit down on the car while lifting the car into the air.

"SHIT!"

He roared in victory before throwing the car a few feet away. " **Me Grimlock the strongest Autobot! Me king of Dinobots!** "

Crash!

Bang!

Boom!

The crew groaned while hissing from the impact as Grimlock resumed walking off.

"Ow...I think I lost my spleen back there." Rock groaned. "And my stomach."

"My arm feels busted." muttered Benny with a hiss.

"Fucking robot!" Revy growled. "I'm so going to blow a hole up it's asshole!"

"But first we need to get out of this mess." Dutch said while unbuckling his seatbelt.

(A while later)

" **ROAR!** " roared Grimlock as he reached the town with people running off or some of them firing at him with their pistols.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

" **Grimlock no like fleshies. Me Grimlock mad!** " He roared before charging at them as flames erupted from his mouth.

They ran out of the way while screaming in horror while the flames hit a few cars and caused them to explode in flames.

Grimlock roared while burning a few buildings. " **Grimlock find purple dinosaur, me make him tell Grimlock where Dinobots are! Me genius.** "

As this went on we cut to Balalaika at her home and office.

"Now where's that blasted Lagoon company?" She muttered before pulling out a cigar. "They should have been here by now."

That's when Boris walked in. "Captain, we've got an emergency."

"What? Another bomb threat? Neo Nazis with an atomic weapon?"

"Worse."

"The mafia and the Neo Nazis?"

"Actually, you might wanna look outside to believe it."

She blinked while Boris opened a window to reveal a massive robot dinosaur destroying the town. She jaw dropped before facepalming. 'Oh shit, I guess that stupid rumor from the states was true.'

"What are your orders captain?"

"Capture it, and you call the states, tell them that a Cybertronian popped up."

"A what?"

"Just get to it." She spoke while looking out the window. 'I just hope those guys aren't doing something stupid with this thing.'

(With said team)

They reached the office with Rock fumbling to grab all the grenades he could find.

"Hurry up!" Revy snapped. "We need to get that hunk of junk where it hurts."

"I am I am!" He called out while Dutch looked out of the window.

"Just make it quick. That things getting closer to our location."

"I hope it doesn't get too close, I just got a brand new laptop." groaned Benny with his arm in a sling.

Revy cocked her guns while feeling the ground shake.

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

" **ROAR!** "

"I got them!" Rock yelled while getting the grenades as Revy grabbed one.

She grinned while thinking of placing this in its anus. But then recalled how it was a machine and it may or might not have one.

The dinosaur moved toward the building while looking slightly confused. " **Grimlock no find purple dinosaur, me no understand. Where is smelly Decepticon?** "

Revy pulled her arm back, but then saw a grenade shoot out and explode against the side of his head and blinked. "Hey, who took my shot?"

"Well hi there Revy." called Eda in a jeep being driven by Rico. "Did I ruin your big moment to look like the badass?" she mocked.

"Grr!"

Grimlock turned and looked at the jeep. " **Grimlock mad, me show you power! ROAR!** "

"Bring it on!" called Eda before firing several more grenades from her grenade launcher that hit his face head on.

However it shrugged it off as it did something unexpected.

" **Transform! ROAR!** " He roared before changing into a massive robot with a blue visor, it's body shifting as its back legs formed the arms, its toes turning into claws, it's tail becoming a pair of legs, its head split apart and revealed a small head with tiny teeth near the mouth. The tail released a long blade with an almost burnt design from inside it and landed in its left hand. " **Me Grimlock,** " It's blade burst into flames. " **Burn fleshies.** "

All of them were speechless before he swung his blade and made Rico drive back before it narrowly missed them.

"Holy shit! That thing...it….what the hell's going on?!" cried out Revy in shock.

"I don't know!"

" **Me Grimlock strong!** " He roared before charging at the jeep. " **Me king!** "

SWISH!

The sword sliced the jeep in half with Eda and Rico jumping out before it caught on flames and exploded with the two ducking down.

"Fucking hell! Revy, what the fuck is this thing?!"

"Like hell I know!" She snapped before shooting at the robot.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

He turned to her and growled before walking towards them while Dutch tried using his shotgun.

"Bullets ain't doing jack shit on it!"

"Try the grenades!"

"That won't work either!"

" **Me Grimlock destroy fleshy Decepticons! Me know fleshies are keeping Dinobots captive, Grimlock burn!** "

Rock gulped before seeing several jeeps pull up with Balalaika's men getting out and wielding more high tech looking rifles as he held one grenade. 'What are they doing?'

"Stand down Cybertronian!"

He turned and looked at them. " **How does fleshies know Grimlock's um….what was that called? Rat? Oh yes! Rat! Me Grimlock genius!** "

"It's race, and I know some people that have had contact with a certain Optimus Prime."

He blinked. " **Optimus here? Where?** "

"Unless you calm down and put away your weapon, you won't get answers and we'll be forced to terminate you."

His blade's flames burned out while the blade suddenly started to shift back into his leg like it was a part of him. " **Me Grimlock no listen before, but will now for Optimus Prime.** "

"Now tell me, how did you get here?"

" **Dinobots came with Autobots, me woke up and crush Soundwave and Predacons, got lost, went into stasis lock, me no remember anything.** "

"And this was when?"

" **Um….65 million years? Grimlock no remember.** "

"You getting any of this Benny?" whispered Dutch.

"Yes and it's batshit insane." He whispered back.

"Maybe they can calm him down." whispered Rock.

"Like that's going to help." Revy muttered as Grimlock scratched his head.

" **Grimlock lost, where me at?** "

"Earth."

" **Not Cybertronian? But me sure this was Cybertron.** " he said before frowning. " **Grimlock no stupid.** "

"I'm not saying you are, but there's a lot you don't know and if you come with me then I can help you figure out what's going on." advised Boris.

" **...Grimlock says ok.** " He said before turning into his T-Rex form. " **Me help fleshies, but Grimlock needs to find Dinobots.** "

"We'll let the states handle that, after you're shipped there that is."

" **Grimlock understands, me wait.** "

Revy eye twitched at that before walking over to the dinosaur. "That's fucking it?! That's what makes you stop, I don't fucking believe it!"

" **Fleshy annoying, me Grimlock get rid of fleshy.** " He said before grabbing her shirt with his jaw.

"Wah! Hey!" she spoke up as he lifted her up just as the men aimed with their rifles.

"Put her down."

He cocked his head before putting her down, on a garbage can that is. " **Me Grimlock annoyed.** "

"You shitheaded lizard!"

" **Me no shitheaded lizmard, me king of Dinobots.** " He spoke while crossing his arms. " **Fleshy is lizmard slag.** "

"I said lizard! Lizard!"

" **Me Dinobot, no wizard. Grimlock no magic bot.** "

"Not wizard!" She growled as they continued to yell at each other as Rock sweatdropped a little bit.

'This is almost like an anime fight.' he thought before seeing a large truck move over before the back opened.

"Just climb in here and I'll take you to the captain."

Grimlock walked towards the truck before walking in it. " **Bye lizmard slag. Grimlock no miss fleshy.** "

"Feelings mutual you jackass!"

" **Me no jackmass, me Grimlock! ROAR!** "

Clank!

Vroom.

The truck drove off as Revy looked ready to shoot someone.

"That fucking robot!"

"No need to get your bloomers in a bunch Revy, you might get a chance to shoot the next dinosaur." chuckled Eda.

"At least I didn't get my jeep blown up!"

"Oh be quiet!" She frowned while the soldiers drove away.

"Benny? Was he...some kind of alien robot?" asked Rock.

"I think so, and hopefully we don't see anymore of those things." he remarked while looking up at the sky. "Just imagining more of them is enough to scare me shitless."

"Maybe they're girl robots out there?"

They looked at Rock like he was crazy.

"What? I'm just saying that if their from space, then wouldn't...there be females?"

Revy shook her head as unbenounced to anyone, the entire event was being heard by a mysterious figure.

(In unknown location)

" _Bringing in cargo, code name Grimlock._ " Said a synthesized voice as a figure tapped its claw like fingers on a console. " **Locating source.** "

The screen zoomed in on a small island in the pacific.

" **Energon source found, location Roanapur.** " It said as the camera zoomed towards the figures face, revealing a lone yellow eye where it's face was. " **Primary objective, hunt Autobot survivors.** "


	108. Chapter 108

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 108

What if Jasmine was the genie?

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Arabian Desert-

" **Who dares disturb my slumber?** " bellowed a huge tiger head made of sand with glowing white eyes.

"Me...Aladdin." Gulped a human male with a purple sleeveless vest, a red fez, and baggy cream pants, dark messy hair and brown eyes, in fear.

It growled while narrowing its eyes. " **Proceed, but touch nothing but the lamp.** " it opened it's mouth with a stairway appearing leading down.

"Now remember boy." Spoke a beggar with a brown cloak. "Bring me the lamp! And the treasure is yours."

He nodded and slowly headed in and down the stairs while the monkey on him with the same fez gulped and shivered in fear.

Inside the cave was a large cave full of dark sand and more stairs going down for miles.

"Just relax Abu, it can't be that hard to find some old lamp, right?"

"Ahoh."

(A while later)

'Me and my big mouth.' He thought while now stuck in the belly of the beast and was trapped with a magic carpet. He held on while the carpet whizzed around and over the burning lava while hoping they made it to the entrance on time.

Stones crashed from the ceiling as a wave of lava chased the carpet in hot pursuit. And up above was the cave's entrance and it looked ready to close.

"No, no no no! The lamp!" cried out the man before the head crashed into the sand and the entrance vanished. "NO!"

As this was happening, we find that a stone just landed on the carpet and sent them falling towards the endless abyss.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed before knocking his head on a stone and passed out.

(Hours later)

Aladdin and Abu groaned while slowly coming to.

"Ugh…" Aladdin groaned before looking around and saw he was in a cavern with no exits and was way too tall to climb as it looked endless. "Wait, we're alive? We're alive!"

"Ahno." Abu said while the carpet was busy looking bored while sitting on a rock.

"..." it waved at them before going back to being bored.

Aladdin got up and rolled his shoulder. "Ok, now we just gotta find a way out of here."

Abu looked around and couldn't find any rough surfaces, just smooth rock. "Ah...ahoh?"

"Ugh! That no good son of a jackal." He grumbled. "He knew it was cursed!"

The carpet noticed something hanging from Aladdin's vest and tapped him on the back.

"Huh? What is it?"

It pointed to the vest as Aladdin looked and saw it was the lamp.

He picked it up and looked it over. "I don't get why he wanted this so badly, it's just a regular lamp." He then noticed an engraving on the side, but it was hard to see. He moved his hand to it and started rubbing. "There's something here, but there's some dust in the way."

The lamp started to glow as it began to sporadically jump out of his hand and hopped all around the room.

"Woah!" he jumped while Abu went wide eyed and stared at it while the carpet seemed calm.

It moved around before spewing a red smoke from its spout.

"Ahh!" Yelled out a voice from the smoke that slowly formed a girl with black hair, brown eyes, with a high E cup chest and large hips that ended with a long wispy red tail. Her outfit was that of a harem girls with a bright red cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, and matching pants. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band and was adorn with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. She also seemed like a giant compared to him. "Oh my back! That lamp really does wonders to my spine."

Aladdin gawked as the woman turned her head all the way around.

She looked down before smiled. "Hey carpet, how's everything doing?"

It gave a thumbs up while Abu closed Aladdin's mouth even though he was just as shocked.

"So who's the one that rubbed my lamp?" She asked before seeing the man and shrunk down as she put put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh look, an adorable human, let me guess you're horny?" Her head then suddenly gained moose antlers.

"Uh, what?" he blushed while confused and still blown away. "I'm sorry, but...who are you?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself before putting her hands on her hips. "I'm Jasmine the genie, the wish fulfiller of my master and," a small mike appeared in her hands. "The talk show host of your entire life if you so wish it."

"A genie?" he blinked while Abu scratched his head.

"Yep." She grinned before growing back to giant size. "An all powerful genie!" She laughed manically before shrinking and turned into a little girl with a tiny dress. "That's cute and sweet."

He was stunned while she resumed a size that was near his height. "And you can really grant wishes? As in any kind of wish?"

"Almost." She said while making a chart and turned her clothing into a sexy teachers uniform that was REALLY too tight. "But I don't do love, more wishes, or bringing the dead back to life." She then pulled an ax from between her breasts. "Oh and no killing, it's messy when I do it."

He blushed while Abu stared before she turned back to her previous form.

"Other then that, anything." She smiled while bowing to him.

"Anything?" He asked before getting his clothes turned into a graduation outfit.

"Yep, he can be taught!" she praised clapping while several hands shook his from out of nowhere before she made them disappear. "So, what's your first one, cause keep in mind, three's the limit, no more no less."

Aladdin blinked before looking her over and recalled the princess, Sadira, and how plain she was in person. "Um, just one question. Are you...well a princess or something?"

"Nope, just a genie." She chuckled. "But I can turn myself into anything so that makes it a paradox."

"Hmmm, well….oh I know! Wealth and food would be pretty good, being a street rat doesn't really sound like something I'd wanna stick with if you catch my drift."

"I know, but you need to say the magic words first." She said while cracking her hands.

He was about to say, but noticed the area and sighed. "Wait, I just remembered, we're stuck here."

"Oh?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, did you touch the ruby? Because this cave hates when people touches its favorite night light." Her head turned to a tigers while talking about the cave.

"Yeah, SOMEONE did." he spoke looking at Abu who looked away with a whistle.

"Well, if you want out then wish it."

"Well I don't know, yes you're a genie but I doubt you're that powerful." He said with a shrug. "I mean I don't even think you could get us out of this cave."

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms. "Big talk coming from someone without magic."

"Hey I'm just saying, if you can get us out of here no problem it should be as easy as snapping your fingers."

She frowned hearing that before snapping her fingers as a large rocket appeared. "Then. Get. IN!"

He gulped as the genie pushed him, Abu and the carpet into the hatch and closed it.

"Te minus ten, nine, three, two one!"

VOOOOM!

All of them held on and reeled back while it zoomed up and burst through the ceiling with ease while Abu felt his stomach lurch.

(Some time later)

The rocket crashed into an oasis while making a small crater which caused it to be submerged with only its rockets poking out.

Creak.

"Welcome to earth, population something something million." Jasmine grinned while floating out of the hatch. "And here you thought I couldn't get you out of that cave."

"Yeah, you got me." he groaned while Abu covered his mouth before hurling over the side.

She moved closer to him and grinned. "And now you're stuck with two." Her hair formed a number two with neon lights around the edges.

"Actually it's still three, I never said to wish me out of that cave." he smirked while getting out of the rocket followed by Carpet. "You did that on your own."

She blinked before jaw dropping and turned into a sheep. "Well that's just sheepish." She glared at him. "All right baaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair enough." he admitted with a shrug. "Now what to wish for."

She turned back to normal while floating around like she was in a pool, complete with a v-cut bikini that looked a little too small on her.

"Hmm, what would you wish for?" He muttered before looking at Jasmine and blushed. "U-Um….what would you wish for?"

"Huh? Oh well….huh that's something I don't get asked often." She muttered. "Oh! To be free and maybe have someone besides me always? But that's just silly."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm always asked to either provide my master with something to do with my body or wealth and power, it's like punching in and out at work for the same stuff every time." She sighed. "And only my master can free me, but who would do that when they have all the power in the universe?"

"Well, why not me?" he asked. "I mean what's stopping me from doing that?"

"You have three wishes." She frowned while looking away.

"Mmmm, what about this. You grant me the first two wishes and I'll free you on the last one."

Jasmine raised her eyebrow and turned to him. "Really?"

"Well yeah." he nodded while Abu looked at him like he was crazy.

She floated down to him and nodded. "Alright, then let's make some magic!" Her hands created confetti as some bunnies and birds came out of her hands. "Now then, what's your first wish?"

"Mmmm." He muttered before getting a crazy idea. "Ok, how about a kingdom where everyone is equal and I'm the sultan and you're my advisor?"

"Silly master, magic words first." She chuckled while putting a finger on his lips.

"Ok ok, I wish I was the sultan of a big kingdom where everyone's equal and you're my advisor."

She nodded before doing a dance and caused the area to be enveloped in a reddish smoke.

Aladdin covered his eyes before the area became a large palace with marble columns and had a throne of gold in the shape of a monkey.

Jasmine changed her outfit into an adviser's outfit that was really revealing and made the bottom of her breasts exposed. "Welcome to your kingdom, my sultan."

He blushed bright red while Abu and Carpet looked around. "Woah, this...this is amazing! But, wait a minute, is there people outside? Like did you make the kingdom itself with no one or did you actually make them out of nothing?"

"Well you said were people are equal so I brought some people here." She said walking toward the large balcony. "Don't worry, they're quite loyal to you my sultan."

He walked over and looked out at a crowd while stunned.

"All hail Sultan Aladdin!"

"All hail the sultan of Agaefrit!"

He blinked before looking at his clothes and found that it was a reddish black sultans outfit with red slippers. "Woah, this looks kinda…"

"Amazing? Perfect? Stunning?" Jasmine asked.

"I was actually thinking a little dark. You sure this won't make people think I'm some sort of ruthless leader?"

"Nope." She smiled. "Plus we match." She pulled out a small camera and took a picture of them. "See, two peas in a pod."

"Well, if you say so." he waved to them while Abu moved over and looked down. "Guess this means Abu won't have to worry about bananas." he joked with said monkey sticking his tongue out.

"Oh I don't know about that, I mean we still have rooms full of treasures and food to inspect." She smiled. "So shall we my sultan?"

"We shall, advisor." He said while feeling like his luck finally turned for the better.

(Later)

Aladdin looked from his throne while a little relaxed given he's now a powerful sultan of a region full of good farming land and water. That's when he saw Jasmine walking in and sat up. "So Jasmine, anything come up I should try and fix?"

"Not at the moment." She bowed. "But the people love you and praise you for your kindness, something I admire as well."

"Well I am good." he smiled while Abu was eating a banana on a pillow with a pile of peels beside him.

The genie moved towards the monkey and picked him up. "Oh Abu, you really need to clean that up, this place isn't your personal garbage can."

"Ahoh." He stuck his tongue out, only to get placed in a garbage can.

"If you're gonna be rude, then that's what you'll get." She said before looking at Aladdin. "So is there anything you need or do you want a wish?"

"Well I'm not sure what else to wish. I mean I have servants, power, and I think wealth. Does this first wish toss in gold and treasure at the same time?"

"Yes." She bowed. "After all a sultan needs treasure to pay for expenses for everything." She then turned her outfit into a lawyers. "Or do you want to go to court for fraud?"

"No no, I'm just asking cause I could use a suggestion for my second wish."

She changed her outfit back while thinking about it. "Mmmm, well you could either do immortality, getting powers, looking into the future, or just do something interesting. It's all the same to me."

'Mmm, if I become immortal I'd live forever, but then I'd see my kingdom and Abu die. Powers would be nice, but what kind is the problem. If I saw the future it might be sweet, but what if I let it control me? Gah! This annoying. I know what to save my third one for, and it's not like I can just...wait!' "Jasmine, I wish this land had a nice cool breeze every morning so it helps keep the people and kingdom cool when it gets extra hot out."

She blinked while snapping her fingers before floating out of the palace and turned into a giant fan, which started making a breeze that was colder than normal.

The people sighed feeling it while some took their hats off and wiped the sweat from their heads.

Aladdin sighed while seeing Jasmine floating back in.

"One wish left." She said while fanning herself. "And I hope you keep your promise, my sultan."

"Of course, I just made the second wish for something minor since I already have plenty. I wish for you to be freed of your curse to the lamp, while at the same time keeping your powers and be free to use them as you see fit or choose."

She smiled as the shackles on her arms fell and vanished into red smoke. "I'm free…" she felt very excited and hugged Aladdin tight. "I'm free!"

"Oof!"

"Thank you my sultan!" She smiled happily. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome but aren't you supposed to go?"

Jasmine frowned. "Why, don't you like my company?"

"Well it's not that, I just figured you'd be eager to go out and see the world if you're free."

She huffed and looked away. "I'm not that kind of genie Aladdin, I'm more of a responsible girl. Meaning I'm staying with you and having adventures with you."

"Wait, really?" He said before Jasmine walked towards him.

"Yep, and since I'm now semi powerful, I'm not restricted to the rules, but I'm still not bringing back the dead."

"Well trust me, I don't wanna see the undead walking around the kingdom." he smiled while Abu rolled his eyes. "So does this mean you're still my advisor?"

She nodded. "And more if you 'wish' it." She joked before saying. "But knowing you, you're not ready for an arranged marriage."

"Wait, marriage?!"

"What? Every sultan needs a sultana you know." She chuckled. "But I'll help with that when we cross that line."

He blushed hearing that while Abu started laughing.

-Omake-

(One month later)

Aladdin sighed while Carpet and Abu were playing cards and he sat on his throne.

"..." the carpet drew a royal flush as Abu grumbled in anger, not knowing that the queen of hearts was now Jasmine, in a very skimpy dress that showed her underwear.

"Sigh." He sighed again while Jasmine popped out of the card and blinked.

"What's wrong my sultan?"

"There's nothing really to do today with everything being so good and peaceful."

"Why not play a game of soccer?" She asked while turning into a soccer ball.

"We did that yesterday."

She changed back before pulling out a gaming console from her cleavage. "How about another round of Super Smash on the Wii?"

"I don't think I'm much of a gaming person or whatever you said."

She looked concern while walking toward him. "How about a nice jog? A trip to the royal pool?"

"I'm not really interested." He sighed. "What's the use! There's nothing to do anymore."

"Well….oh! I almost forgot, you have some papers for a new park to get built."

He groaned while Jasmine produced the papers from her cleavage. 'Let's get this over with.'

"Pen."

He took a pen that Jasmine gave him, which was a feather from a Roc, and started to sign them. When he took it back she smiled and giggled.

"Thank you." She smiled before the papers changed from a normal one to a golden paper with red ink. "And now you're my husband and I'm your sultana."

"Wait what?!"

"Those papers weren't for a park but for getting a wife." She giggled before making a sultana outfit that matched Aladdin's but was slimmer and looked tight as her hips had a large hole near her back that went to her butt appear. "And I was the one in question."

He blushed while she sat on her lap and rubbed his chest. "B-B-But I'm not ready to get married!"

She rubbed her hand against his cheek. "But I am, and trust me I've waited long enough."

He blushed brighter while feeling her breasts rub against his chest. 'She's serious!'

Jasmine looked at him and smiled. "Now pucker up my sexy sultan~" she then kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened while turning crimson while noting how soft her lips felt. He then noticed they were in the bedroom and that Jasmine was naked.

"Come on lover boy." She cooed. "Let's make a whole new world~"

He gulped and stared at her chest. 'Wow! They're big!'

She licked her lips before moving closer.

(A few hours later)

Jasmine panted while holding Aladdin tightly. "What a ride, you're even better then those other masters in size and stamina."

"That...was….wow." He panted while feeling really excited.

She moved closer to him and moved her ass a little. "Yes, and you're the only one to tap my ass."

"Believe me, I could tell." He said before seeing her breasts and ass getting bigger.

"Well I may be acting a little selfish but I feel ready for a few more rounds." She said while licking her lips. "And who knows, you might last all night long~"

'I think I might enjoy being married.' He thought before getting ready for round two.

Jasmine moaned while the screen started to turn black, but her face appeared on screen. "Hope you like this and review~" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	109. Chapter 109

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 109

What if Weiss ended up shrinking?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-4:00am-

Weiss snored as she was resting on her bed after a long night of studying. Hey even hunters need their rest.

And all the while she didn't know that something odd was in the air.

"Zzzzzz." she snored while unaware of what was going to happen.

(Hours later)

-7:15am-

"Zzzzz." Weiss snored while feeling a little suffocated for some reason.

" **ARF ARF!** " barked a mysterious creature as the bed shook violently. " **ARF ARF!** "

"Ah!" she jumped before uncovering herself and saw…..a MASSIVE Zwei on the bed!

" **ARF ARF!** "

"A-AHH!" She screamed in fear. 'What the Dust?!'

Zwei looked around before lying on the bed and caused it to shake like, to Weiss' perspective, a magnitude eight earthquake. " **Arf?** "

She covered her ears which felt like they were ringing from the loud sound. She then felt the dog grab her by the teeth before running out of the room. "WAHHH!"

The dog ran away from the room before letting go of her and dropped her in the hallway as the corgi vanished from sight.

"What was…." she then looked around her and looked nervous. "Why does the hall look so big?" She then noticed her size and paled. "A-AHHHHH!"

Which sounded like a squeak to anyone else that heard it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed while running around in a random direction while not focusing on her naked state. "HELP!"

Only to hear stomping as several students walked by as they didn't see the tiny girl.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

She jumped and ran around the feet and tried to keep from getting crushed. "Hey! Watch it! I'm tiny! I'm right down here!"

But they didn't hear her while they walked by like it was natural.

'What's wrong with them?' She thought while finally noticing her naked body. She cried out and covered herself with a bright face. "Where are my clothes?! I'm naked!"

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

Weiss felt her body moving and the ground shook as Nora walked by.

"Ugh, Renny's so mean." She muttered, as her voice was kind of louder in the tiny girls ears. "It's not my fault that I was starving."

"Nora!" Weiss screamed out as best as she could while trying to follow the girl. "Look down here! It's me!"

Nora heard some squeaking and looked around. "Huh? Does this place have mice? Renny's going to have a fit."

"NORA!"

She looked down and blinked. "Huh?" 'Did I get drunk off coffee, wouldn't be the first time but….'

"NORA! It's me Weiss!" yelled the girl trying to keep her chest and groin covered as the girl stopped. "I need your help! Get me off the ground!"

Nora went on her knees and poked her head. "Wow, what a cute doll. Who do you belong to little girl?"

"Hey! Don't do that!" she yelled feeling the weight push her back. "I'm not a doll!"

She blinked before picking her up. "Wait a second...Weiss? Is that you? Oh Dust you're so cute!"

"No I'm not." she huffed keeping her chest covered. "Nora, I need your help."

"Wait, let me guess, you want me to hunt down whoever or whatever made you tiny, right?"

"Well that would be nice, but right now I need something to cover me. I can't go around in my birthday suit!"

"But it looks good on you, especially your sexy butt." She smiled while rubbing the girl's head gently. 'So soft.'

"Hey! Knock it off!" Weiss yelled while Coco walked by and saw her.

"Huh, Nora are you really into dolls? Because by Dust it looks so last century with its 'emperors clothing'."

"This isn't a doll, it's Weiss." Nora said while patting her head with one finger. "And she's so small and adorable."

Coco looked at her and Weiss before walking off. "Ok, whatever you say." 'Crazy.'

Weiss frowned at that while Nora walked away and towards her room.

"Don't worry, Renny might have some clothes for you, or maybe Pyrrha? Maybe one of Jauney's old hoodies? But I need to get some scissors from the safe."

"What safe?"

"The one where all the sharp objects are when I get into a coffee mood."

Weiss blinked while Nora carried her in her hand. 'I'm not even gonna question it.'

(Later)

SLAM!

"Renny! We have an emergency!"

Ren looked at her while giving Pyrrha a back massage. "Let me guess, you need another hug?"

"Maybe...but that's not it!" She pointed to Weiss. "We need clothing stat!"

The two looked at her while she waved while they went wide eyed.

"Weiss is itty bitty! I need some scissors and some of your clothes."

Pyrrha blinked before pointing to a small safe under Jaune's bed. "It's 2016."

"Thank you!" Nora grinned before running towards the table, placed Weiss on it, and went to open the safe.

"Um...hi." Weiss waved before covering her body.

"Um...hi." spoke Ren averting his eyes. "So….care to let us in on...this?"

"I don't know how this happened!" She huffed. "I just woke up and screamed when Zwei jumped on the bed."

Pyrrha got up and walked towards the tiny girl before picking her up. "Are you feeling alright? Is it a bit...cold?"

"A little, but as long as I've got something on I'll feel a bit better, just please tell me there aren't any mice around here."

"There aren't any." She said while putting her on her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"Look at me, if I run into some I'm gonna be on their menu instead of cheese. Plus just look at them, ew." she shuddered.

"...Weiss." She said while Ren chuckled slightly. "No mouse would want to eat you, I mean they don't eat people."

"Still, I'd rather stay far from the ground as I can or I'm gonna get squashed. I almost did out in the hallway!" She yelled while Nora got the scissors and took Ren's, Pyrrha's, Jaune's and her own clothing and placed them on the bed.

"Ok! What do you want? A dress? A tutu? Oh, a very sexy bunny girl!"

"No! Just give me something that'll fit and won't slip off. A dress, a robe, but it has to cover me, I'm not gonna be seen like I'm some tiny doll a pervert has stored away in his room."

"Ok!"

(Later)

Nora looked at her handywork and smirked before showing it to Weiss, which was a small Mistral dress, similar to Ren's, but with red highlights, a small hoodie, and had some lines around the chest and hips that made it look kind of short. "Here you go Weiss!"

She looked it over and saw it had a large hole in the back of it. "Uh, Nora?"

"Yes?"

"What's with the gaping hole?"

"Oh that, well Renny told me that some girls like showing off their backs. And I thought it might suit you."

"Nora, that works for some girls, but I don't think Weiss." spoke Ren while Weiss nodded. "Maybe I should give it a shot."

"You do that." Weiss said with a nod.

"Aw come on, it doesn't look that bad."

"It's kind of flashy." Pyrrha spoke up.

"Aw! But I want to see Weiss being adorable!"

(Later)

Ren looked at his work before showing a tiny dress with green and pink highlights, a hoodie, and a red skirt. "Here you are Weiss."

"Now that's more me." she spoke before sliding it over and looked herself over. "Perfect, not too tight, but not too loose."

"I'm glad you're happy." He smiled while Jaune walked in.

"Um guys, do you know where Weiss is? Her teams looking for her." He asked while not seeing the tiny Weiss.

"Well, there's a good reason for that, but you might wanna brace yourself." advised Pyrrha.

"Brace myself for what?"

Nora picked up Weiss and walked towards Jaune. "Looky! It's the adorable Weiss doll!"

"I'm not a doll!" she yelled out, making Jaune go wide eyed while she sighed. "Go ahead, get it out of your system."

"..." he jaw dropped while slowly pointing his finger at the girl. "Y...Y...You're….tiny."

"I know." she huffed as Jaune poked her cheek.

"And soft too." he remarked without thinking.

"Quit it!" she snapped pushing his finger away. "The next person who does that I bite, got it?"

"Sorry!" he said quickly. "But how did this happen?"

"We have no idea." spoke Ren. "She just woke up like this and it was by sheer luck Nora found her before she wound up under someone's shoe."

"You're welcome." Nora smiled with a thumbs up.

Weiss rolled her eyes before looking at the ground and felt it was getting longer the more she stared at it. 'Oh sweet Dust!' she held onto Nora's hand. "Can you just put down on the desk or bed? I don't need to feel so high up."

Nora nodded before putting her on Ren's bed. "There you go, just be careful. Renny's kind of a fan of leaving food on it."

"That's you Nora."

"Lies!"

"I'll go tell the others where you are." spoke Jaune before leaving.

Weiss looked at the bed while feeling kind of inadequate at the moment. "I really hope this isn't permanent."

(Much later)

Team RWBY looked at the tiny Weiss in total disbelief and shock, or in Ruby's case with a happy smile.

"So cute!"

"Ruby, you touch me or poke me I swear to Dust I will bite, I'm getting tired of that." Weiss glared while Blake looked her over.

"This is kind of strange, yet also sickeningly cute at the same time."

"And you woke up like this? You didn't see anything?" asked Yang.

"Just Zwei."

Ruby looked at Weiss before giving her a cookie. "Want one?"

She deadpanned. "I'm not in the mood for sweets, what I want is to get back to normal!"

"Well there's not much to go on." spoke Blake. "I mean it's not common you just wake up as tiny as a mouse."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at that remark before Yang got an idea.

"Why not inflate her back up?" She joked.

"That's a great idea!" Nora grinned. "I'll get the helium tan-"

"NO!" everyone else shouted.

"Aw! But it was going to be fun!"

"Not for me it wouldn't!" Weiss growled. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Talk to one of the teachers?" suggested Ruby.

"Ruby, while I'm one for the rules, that's a very dumb idea. What if they don't know or use me as a guinea pig?"

Blake sighed before getting an idea. "Weiss, why not use stilts until we find a more permanent solution?"

"And where would I get stilts my size?"

"I could make them." Jaune offered. "My mom was a carpenter before I was born."

"I'm not sure if stilts will solve this." spoke Pyrrha. "Maybe Ruby's right, the teachers might have an idea or know someone who can help."

"And I'll bring you to them." Ruby smiled while putting Weiss on her head. "And it will be an adventure."

"Maybe just put her in your pocket." suggested Blake.

"But then she'll get squashed." She pouted. "Plus I think she's like a tiny hat."

"I'm not a hat!"

"Then a cute hamster?"

"I think you mean a Weiss-el." spoke Yang while everyone groaned.

"That's terrible." Blake said with a groan.

(Later)

Ruby walked through the halls while looking for a teacher, with Weiss still on her head.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"No clue, you tell me."

"Well your hair isn't like any seatbelts, but I'm not slipping so that's good."

Ruby chuckled at that. "You know, I think you're so adorable. Maybe you should stay like that, I'll make a tiny bed and tuck you in every night."

Weiss blushed while the others chuckled. "That's not funny!"

"Who said it was funny?" She asked before seeing Gynda and Oobleck talking to each other. "Hey miss Goodwitch! Professor Oobleck!"

The two turned while Ruby ran over which made Weiss reel back and hold onto some of the hair.

"Miss Ruby, what…" Glynda looked at her hair and blinked. "You realize you have someone's doll on your head right?"

"I'm not a doll!" yelled out Weiss making the teachers go wide eyed. "It's me, Weiss!"

"..." Oobleck looked at his thermos before dumping the contents out.

"Can you help us?" Ruby asked. "Weiss became a small cute version of herself overnight."

"Ruby!" Weiss blushed.

"Um….this is new." spoke Glynda. "Perhaps we should talk this over in one of the classrooms."

"As long as one of you can get me to normal size."

(Some minutes later)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX ME?!"

"I just told you Miss Schnee, there's no known solution for this."

"But...you know everything!"

"On the contrary, we don't."

Weiss looked to the side while Ruby placed her on her shoulder.

"But doesn't the other teachers know how to fix Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Miss Ruby, we don't even know how she became small, for all we know it was due to some allergic reaction or foul play on Miss Schnee." spoke Oobleck. "Until we actually know she won't be able to return to normal."

Weiss groaned while slumping toward. 'Why me?! Why?!'

"Then can I make her a bed and play with her?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Miss Rose, I hope you don't mean what I think you're saying?"

"No! I mean play as give her tiny teddy bears and tell her stories before bed." Ruby blushed lightly.

"Oh, well it would be best for all three of you to keep an eye on her until we've found a solution."

Weiss looked up at Ruby and groaned.

(Later)

"Yang, please tell Ruby to stop making a bed for me." She frowned with a light blush. "Or at least tell her to stop using pink for the sheets."

Yang looked at Ruby, who was making a bed out of ripped fabric, a large pillow, and some bookshelves. "Sorry Weiss, I don't think she'd listen."

"And done!" Ruby smiled while putting the tiny sheets on. "What do you think guys?"

"It's alright." Blake said with a raised eyebrow. "But it needs more cat designs, not roses."

"But roses help bring out her eyes!"

"That's your style not mine." deadpanned Weiss.

Ruby looked at her before picking her up. "Nonsense, you look like a white rose." She then placed her on the bed. "How does it feel?"

"Well, it's not hard or lumpy, so that's a plus."

"Thanks."

Yang chuckled slightly before getting an idea and placed a tiny chip on the bed. "Here you go miss hamster, a chip of the old block, get it?"

"Booo."

"Oh come on that was a good one!"

"Yeah and I'm a giant." Weiss muttered while Ruby felt compelled to pet her head lightly.

'So cute.' She thought with a smile.

CHOMP!

"YEOW!" Ruby yelled while holding her finger. "WEISS!"

"I told you, no more petting!"

"But you're so cute, I couldn't help it." She pouted while Yang looked ready to clobber the tiny girl.

She huffed. "Just keep your fingers off me."

Blake moved towards her before asking. "What about if you need help getting around?"

"Well, I should still be able to use my glyphs to help me move around, right?"

"But what if you're aura levels decreased?" She asked. "I mean since your tiny now, your aura must be equal to a smaller animal by now."

She blinked before groaning.

"Why not try it out?" Yang said while putting a pillow on the ground. "And I'll catch you if you fall, like a blond prince charming."

Weiss groaned before making a few glyphs and used them as a stairway, but it started to break after two seconds. She fell down and landed on the pillow with a groan as Yang picked her up. "Damn it!"

"Well at least you had a Weiss-landing." Yang joked with Ruby groaning again.

"Yang, just stop."

"Great, now I'll need one of you to move around like a taxi, just perfect."

"I'll do it!" Ruby smiled while putting Weiss in her hand. "And I'll be your adorable taxi driver."

"If you insist." she sighed. 'How humiliating.'

Ruby smiled at this while feeling a little happy, which didn't help that she kissed Weiss on the head on instinct. 'This is the best day of..wait? Why do I taste hair in my mouth?'

Weiss turned red while going bug eyed. "R-R-RUBY!"

"Sorry!" Ruby blushed while looking away.

(Much later)

-3:30am-

Weiss snored on her tiny bed while apparently right next to Ruby on her bed. "Zzzz."

As this was happening she didn't notice that her body was slowly getting bigger.

-7.01am-

Ruby slowly opened her eyes while yawning like crazy. "AHH! Wow, I needed that."

"Zzz...Ruby…" groaned Weiss while back to normal and was sleeping on a broken bed and tattered clothing. "Keep...it down…"

The girl blinked while rubbing her eyes. 'Am I seeing things?'

Weiss slowly woke up and noticed she was close to Ruby's face, making her kiss the girl's nose on accident. 'Wow, this dream is so realistic.'

'Oh...oh...oh DUST!' Ruby thought while blushing red, as Weiss started to notice she wasn't in a dream. 'What do I do?!'

'This feels almost...like...the real….' She thought while going wide eyed.

"W-Weiss?"

"A-A-A-" She stuttered before falling off the bed and crashed onto the ground. "OW!"

"Weiss! Are you ok?!"

"Y-You dolt! Why did you….wait." She looked at herself and jaw dropped. "I'm...normal…"

"And naked." Blake yawned while looking at Weiss. "Looks like those tiny clothes weren't giant proof."

"AHHHH!"

Yang jumped up and fell out of her bed and landed on the girl. "I'm ok!"

"Get off me!"

Ruby jumped down and pulled Weiss off of her sister before wrapping her cloak over her. "I'm so happy you're back to normal!" 'But I still wanted to pet you.'

"I-I really am! Oh thank Dust!" She said with a smile while Ruby hugged her tightly. "Gah!"

Ruby smiled before noticing that she was shrinking back down again. "H-Huh?"

Weiss blinked before going wide eyed as she found herself between Ruby's chest. "Hey! What happened?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Maybe it's temporary?" Blake suggested. "Like maybe you can grow back to normal once in awhile and stay small the other half of the time?"

"Just get me out of here!"

Ruby pulled her out before nervously chuckling. "Um..think of the bright side, you're still adorably cute."

"That's not helping!" Weiss blushed while outside the room we find Ozpin watching the students antics.

'Yep, looks like another case of the shrinking curse, and here I thought that curse ended with her mother.' he thought while hearing her yell out which sounded like squeaks to him. 'Hopefully this doesn't impact her grades.'


	110. Chapter 110

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 110

Yui meets a scientist and they commit an experiment together. Involving Gecko95's oc and mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Careful with that, one false move could blow us all to hell, and I for one am not in the mood to deal with some horny demonesses!" Shouted a tall man who wore black jeans, combat boots with a large grey lab coat that looked a bit like a trench coat on over a red t-shirt. He had short black hair and was wearing a pair of thick goggles with mirrored lens.

"We're moving it as fast as we can!" Called one guy using a forklift to move a crate past some highly dangerous chemicals while numerous other workers were using cranes and tools to construct an archway with the place looking like it was some sort of military research facility.

"Just be careful! Last time someone messed up we had an infestation of horny gnomes for a month, and we're too close to our deadline to mess up this time!" He said to the worker.

He sighed and moved the crate over to the other side before dropping it down while two others opened it and took some parts out before carrying them over to the side of the archway while the tall man walked over to a worker near a console in the front of the object.

"How close are we to being ready? Do we have enough time for a test run before the main event?"

"At the current rate and progress, I'd say give me a few more minutes, check the system, and I can get this started up. The main function is nearly done, it's just the outward structural integrity and support needs more time.

"Alright, good, good… I want a test run in three minutes, no excuses, understood?" He said as he looked down at the man.

"Understood sir." He nodded while typing away as the tall man rubbed his hands and looked at the archway with eager.

"Everything we've been working on has been leading to this...this is going to be amazing." He chuckled with a grin. "Once it works my research will be lightyears ahead of schedule."

After a few minutes the worker walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, the power conduits are working fine and every test I've run has come up green, we're ready to proceed if you want."

"Then proceed immediately, let's do this!" He said as the man nodded before walking away. He watched as the man hit some buttons as workers moved back and the archway began to slowly glow with sparks showing in the center. "Yes, come on, come on...come on you glorious bastard, work this time!" He said as a green light began to shine in the middle of the archway.

"Holy shit." Muttered a few workers as the light slowly sparked more and stretch out to the edges of the structure.

"It's working… it's working! Do we any confirmation on the energy output? How long until it's at 100%?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the archway.

"At about five mi-wait a sec, something's wrong." Spoke the worker typing away while the portal sparked more, but not in a good way.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"I mean the readings, it's like it's trying to pinpoint the location, but...it's like something's already coming to us, but we haven't made a proper landing point yet!"

"Shit...shit shit shit! Get all available damage control units down here, arm them with tranquilizers, if something is coming out of there I want us to be prepared damn it!"

"You heard the boss, move it!" Called one worker as various others ran and other men in black armor and suits rushed down with rifles and blast shields.

"I want all guns ready to fire, but no one pulls the trigger until I give the word, understood? We don't need another Pharaoh incident!" He said as a silhouette of a figure began to appear in the archway.

"Yes sir!" They chorused while the figure moved closer before they slowly saw it go through the portal, but what appeared looked like a person draped entirely in a black cloak.

"Shut the portal down now!" The man ordered as he stared at the stranger.

"Honey! I'm home!" It called out with it's arms out before looking around. "What the...where the hell am I?"

"I've learned never to tell that information until I get a name….that is, if you have one, stranger." The man in the lab coat said, getting the cloaked figures attention.

"Wait a second...men with guns, dude in labcoat? This is a military base!"

"Close, but no cigar. This is….an independent research center of sorts. I'm the leader and head researcher here, Jack." The man said with a grin.

"Well in that case, I, am, YUI!" He declared with a dramatic sound effect coming out of nowhere making the men look around while he posed on a rock that suddenly appeared. "Surely you've heard of my magnificence, yes?"

"Nope, never heard of you before in my life, and I've been around awhile." Jack chuckled, making Yugi faceplant off his rock.

"Really? Not one story? Cause let me tell you, I've been A LOT of places." He remarked walking down while ignoring the men with rifles. "You might wanna put those things away before you get hurt."

"Yeah...put them away...if my hunch is right this is a dimensional traveling being with near infinite power...or something along those lines, right?"

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!" He cheered before looking at the archway. "Wait, are you guys making some kind of stargate?"

"No, this is suppose to be a multi-dimensional gate, used for transporting beings to anywhere in the multiverse in the matter of seconds."

"Question, you using this for personal gain like power, riches, bitches, or to make it a weapon for the military?"

"Well, one could say for personal gain, but none of those reasons, I want it for my research! This will help immensely! Why do you ask, were you going to destroy it if I had said I was going to use it for one of those reasons?"

"Course not, really with something like this you're lucky the place didn't end up like Hiroshima. I mean the pull I got on this thing was tiny compared to the portals me and Omni make."

"Well, this is a prototype, but it could be improved, but it's too close to the deadline to change it." Jack said with a shrug.

"Well what are you wanting to bring in through it?"

"Well, this time I'm trying to push some beings into a place...but later I hope to bring through...and don't laugh...monster girls." He said seriously.

"...for real?"

"For real, here we research, make and occasionally distribute monster girl into some realities."

"Wait, so you mean to tell you take them from one place and toss them in another reality? That's my job!" He spoke while rolling up his sleeves. "You trying to take ma jerb?"

"Calm down Yui, less than ten minutes ago I never even knew you existed, but it's more complicated than that, here we also create ways to create monster girls in universes they don't exist." He said as he held up his hands.

"Ah, that's different." He put his arms down. "Me and Omni do that for all sorts of worlds. Also word of warning," He made a top hat appear and held it out before a tidal wave of monster girl products fell out and covered the floor before he put it away. "I'm a fan of them, same as Omni, and since I'm here, I'm gonna lend a hand with making this all possible and see where it goes."

"Well, I wouldn't mind the help, in fact this is possibly the best time to be here, we're about to pull off experiment 971, code named the cabin in the woods." Jack said with a grin.

"I've heard of it, done research, but for the audience's sake I'm gonna ask what are you talking about."

"Well, we're taking five average teenage males and having them go to an old cabin in the woods where we will be releasing a large amount of monster girls, some we have found, some we made, and recording what happens, and selling all video of it as a source of income to fund the research."

"Sounds to me like you're making expensive porn, I mean if that's the case I might be able to get in touch with a few guys who are experts in that field if that's what you really want."

"It's not porn, the guys are all confident that the girls will kill them, at least I'm sure, we might cut out the sex scenes, besides the monster girls might cock block each other." He chuckled.

"They'll do that to each other. So which ones you hoping to get? I mean if you'll take whatever give me a huge box and I can get them in one go."

"Well, we have a large list of around 20 monster girls, have a look." He said as a worker quickly handed Yui a list. "We have all of them in the zoo and in their transport boxes ready to be sent at a moment's notice."

"Wait, if you already got them ready to go, then what am I gonna do? Sit on my butt and watch reruns of Doctor Who?"

"No, we could use your help in transporting them to the site instantaneously, after the last test with the portal we need more time to fix it, so this is where you come in."

"A delivery boy? Well I've never been one, so there's a first time for everything. I just need the location, a map, and that should do it."

"Excellent, and once that's done come here and I'll guide you to the observation room so we can watch them, we have snacks and beverages." Jack said as he pulled out a map from one of his coat pockets.

Yui took them and slid them in his hood as they vanished and turned to the workers and soldiers. "How come none of them are panicking?"

"Simple, they work for me, this isn't close to the craziest thing that's happened, you should have seen when we accidentally captured 20 liliths."

"For real? Omni's actually got a harem, and liliths ain't far from being part of it." He replied while rubbing his chin. "So they're use to the real extreme stuff, but nothing small and tiny?"

"What do you mean? They've dealt with everything you could possibly throw at them…. I think."

"In that case." He snapped his fingers before several workers started crying out and ran around grabbing at their pants.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Snakes!"

"They're on my junk!" Cried another running while another started taking his off and another one ran in panic before hitting the forklift and landing on his back before the snake slithered out like nothing was wrong.

"God damn it Yui…. now I have to train them for your brand of bat shit crazy." He groaned.

"Works for me, now I'm off!" He saluted before vanishing in a puff of confetti.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He thought as he went to go help up his now traumatized employees.

(Meanwhile)

Yui teleported back and whistled while walking through the base. "Ok...now where is that room?" He looked around before seeing a giant metal door with several men guarding it with the word Zoo painted on it. "There you are!" He walked over to the men. "Yo, is this the observation room?"

"Nope, that's next to this one, this one houses all the monster girls Yui." Said one of the guards.

He turned and saw a hallway with a door at the end and walked towards it. "I knew that."

"Of course you did sir, look for the one with the word observation painted on it." He said as Yui began to walk away.

'Note to self to remember the zoo later.' Thought the deity while heading towards a door with Observation on it and gave it a knock. "Pizza man!"

"Come on in Yui, the pizza guy was already here."

"Damn." He phased through and saw various monitors on a wall and walked over before taking an open seat on one of the chairs.

"So, are all the monster girls in place?" Jack asked as he pulled out a large remote with twenty buttons on it.

"Of course they are, and I made sure none of them got too rowdy. Thankfully I didn't need to use any tranquilizers on them, that'd be a waste."

"Yep…. and since you just transported them in their travel boxes I made this remote to open their doors one by one, this way they don't all swarm the boys at once."

"Good idea, we don't want it ending too soon. So when do they show up?"

"According to my calculations….in five seconds." Jack said as the screen showed a large truck pulling up to an old cabin.

"And now for the show to start." Yui snapped his fingers while a huge tub of popcorn appeared and a jumbo soda.

"Yeah, this is my favorite part." Jack said as he pulled five large pizzas from behind his seat.

The screen showed five average looking guys getting out and stretching their arms while each one looking slightly lanky and pretty much what you'd expect by the term average. Another looked a bit muscular and looked like a jock. One looked at his phone while another one had pale skin and leather, and the last one has glasses.

"Wow, this seems...plain." Remarked one in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I thought you said this place was kickass, it looks like a dump!"

"Hey, to me this is kickass. It's calm, serene, away from the city, the perfect place to kick back and relax."

"Whatever….damn, this place has no service, no wifi, nothing!"

"Isolated and away from large crowds, perfect for me." Spoke the gothic one who walked over to the cabin and heard a creak on the floorboards underneath him.

"O-oh boy, this place is going to be so loud at night." Groaned the nerdy looking boy.

The average looking one walked up as they headed inside the cabin with the inside having some furniture, a kitchen, a dining room, and a staircase. "Ah, just the way I remember it."

"I still can't believe your family owns a cabin, even if it's a bit of a fixer upper." Said the jock as he walked in.

"With no wifi how is this even relaxing?" Groaned the boy as he kept looking at his phone. "I can't even check my emails!"

"That's the point, the longer you try to connect to society the less you connect with yourself." Said the goth guy.

"I just hope there aren't many mosquitoes around or I'll need to go back and get bug spray." Spoke the geek guy adjusting his glasses before sneezing near some dust. "Oh no, not my sinuses."

"You'll be fine, we're just here for the weekend, what could possibly go wrong?" asked the average guy with a grin.

"Oh! He broke horror movie rule number one, never ask that." Remarked Yui tossing popcorn in his hood which vanished in the shadows.

"If you think that's bad you haven't seen anything yet." Chuckled Jack as the boys looked around the cabin before the goth one found an old door underneath a rug.

"Hey look at this."

"So what? It's an old door." Scoffed the phone guy.

"There might be board games or a dead body in there, so help me open it." He grunted as he tried to open it.

"Dude, you've seen way too many horror movies." Spoke the jock reaching down and grunting before the door opened up. "See? Piece of cake."

"Come on, let's go, I think this is where the board games are kept." The average guy said as they began to go down there."

"Alright, once down there all they gotta do is touch one thing and this will determine what monster is released first." Jack chuckled.

"My money's on something with fur."

"That's a safe bet, but I bet that the first one they choose is plant related." Jack chuckled.

"You're on." He replied while the boys reached a basement filled with various old objects.

"Whoa… I don't remember this stuff being here…."

"Well maybe you don't remember cause, achoo! It's been years." Sniffled the nerd covering his nose with a tissue.

"Whatever….maybe there's a skeleton or something in here." Smiled the goth walking around. "Just imagine some old dead body just hiding in the walls, waiting to be found."

"Ok, enough with the goth stuff man, it's getting freaky….but maybe there's a satellite in here." The guy with the phone said.

"Or maybe an old ping pong table." Spoke the jock walking around and looked at a shelf with a small old teddy bear, making him walk over and pick it up. "Yo Josh! I didn't know you use to play with dolls." He chuckled.

"Hey, that isn't mine!" He called back as he rolled his eyes. "It probably belonged to my mom or aunt when they were kids."

"Suure, I'll bet it misses you." He teased shaking it in his face before the nerd sneezed and caused dust to get kicked up. "Aw come on Ethan!"

"S-Sorry Dave, I didn't mean to." He said as kept coughing.

"Still nothing." Muttered the phone guy walking around before pumping into something. He looked up to see a jar of dirt fall to the floor and break. "Crap...uh, Jacob did it!" He said as he pointed at the goth.

"Lies, like your phone." He drawled while Josh facepalmed.

"We're not here ten minutes and you guys already made a mess!"

"It was the fool Nathan's fault, not mine." Jacob muttered.

"So do the girls like pop up in secret doorways?" Asked Yui.

"Well, there are several built into the house, but it's all up to the girls, so what was the first thing that was picked up?"

"Technically speaking, an old teddy bear."

"Ok...so that means the first monster girl is..a grizzly."

"Ohoho, that's gonna be funny." Chuckled Yui.

"Yeah, plus me and the boys chose a special grizzly for this one, this one is a yandere." Jack chuckled as he hit a button on the remote.

"You my sir, have good tastes."

"Look, there are no games down here, let's just head upstairs and see what there's to eat over the weekend." Dave said as he walked towards the door.

"Agreed, we can look at this junk later, I'm starving."

That's when they heard a weird creaking sound while they turned and saw the wall sliding open.

"W-what is going on, what is that?" Nathan asked as he looked up from his phone. "Dude, is there some creepy secret room your parents didn't tell you about?"

"There aren't any." He spoke before a figure walked out, making their eyes widen in shock while Nathan and Dave gawk at a certain part of it. The figure was a tall female figure with dark brown fur covering her, large bear paws for hands feet, two large bear ears on the top of her head with a small bear tail above her butt. "What...the hell?!"

"Dude, what do your parents do here?! Who is she and why does she look like a bear?!"

"I-I don't know!" He spoke up while the girl yawned and stretched which made her chest jiggle slightly and made Ethan blush with a dropped jaw. "Um...should one of us try to talk to her and figure out what she's doing here?"

She blinked and looked at them before slowly grinning. "Oh lucky me! I get first shot!"

"Um…. what do you mean by first shot?" Ethan asked nervously.

"We may want to flee for our lives..." Spoke Jacob.

"I second that!" Josh said as they began to back up.

"Relax, I just want to hug, cuddle, and have fun with you until the end of time~" The girl sang moving towards them with wide eyes and a large grin.

"Let's get out of here!" Ethan shouted as they tried to get out of the room. They rushed towards the stairs while the girl let out a growl and ran after them. They reached the door and quickly got out before trying to slam the door close before the bear girl could get through.

Her hands pushed against it and kept grinning. "That's not nice~!"

"Dave, grab the couch, chairs, anything to block the door!" Jacob shouted as the door was slowly being opened.

The jock ran over to the couch and started pulling it over while the girl slowly got the door open up a quarter of the way and was reaching out before her hand grabbed Ethan's ankle.

"I got you now~." She called with a grin.

"Help!" He screamed out before Dave got the couch over while the others struggled to pry her hand off him and push her back down.

"Let go of him!"

"No! He's mine damn it, forever and ever and ever~!" She sang while trying to pull him down, but the others kept shoving and the couch on the door was pushing her down. She was forced to let him go as the door closed, but she kept banging on the door.

"What...the hell...was that?!" Dave panted as he leaned against the couch.

"Some kind of monster!"

"I-I-It nearly took me!" Spoke Ethan shivering in fear.

"It nearly took all of us! Screw the weekend, let's get the hell out of here!"

"Agreed, let's get to the nearest town and call the cops." Spoke Josh as they rushed outside, but that's when they saw the truck they came in looking trashed, with the engine torn apart, the tires slashed, and even the steering wheel bent. "What the hell happened to my truck?!"

"And now we enter the second monster...the gremlin."

"Wow, what the hell did this?" Asked Nathan while Josh walked over and looked it over with horror.

"This feels familiar." Drawled Jacob.

"Familiar how? My car's wrecked, how the hell are we going to get out of here now?!"

"Maybe we could hike to town." Suggested Dave.

"Won't work, it's too far away and night's coming." Spoke Ethan looking at the sky.

"Damn it...so we're going to have to stay here for the night? This sucks." Josh groaned, none of them seeing the figure watching them from the roof with a grin.

"You're kidding right? There's no way I'm staying in there with some...crazy monster bear girl thing!" Spoke Nathan. "I say we take our chances and hike."

"If you do you'll most likely die from the cold." Spoke Jacob.

"Yeah…. But it's either that or get killed by her….how far are we from the nearest town Ethan?" Dave asked with a frown.

"Well if I remember right, it's just about….70 miles."

"Fuck! 70 miles? Shit, we won't make it if we go at night, most of the road was that shitty dirt road, we nearly got lost getting here, screw getting back in the dark."

"Well, maybe if we can keep the door shut, we can wait till morning to go." Spoke Ethan nervously. "There's strength in numbers after all."

"Yeah, you're right, and there's only one of her and five of us, we'll manage, right?" Dave said as he turned back to the cabin.

"Unless this is like a horror movie." Spoke Jacob before they heard and crash and turned to see something landed on the truck and slowly stood up. "T-That can't be good." He said nervously as they all looked at the figure.

It was short and was a girl with green hair and goggles on her head with a green mechanics suit and with a large grin like the bear girl which unnerved them all.

"Oh boy, this can't be good…" Ethan said nervously as she stared at them.

"Wait… is she the one who destroyed my truck?!" Spoke Josh who glared at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! There's some psycho in there, we have to get out of here!"

"Oh well, I might be able to fix this, I can fix anything." She remarked rubbing her chin without losing her grin. "But, I'll need payment up front."

"What kind of payment?" He asked slowly, not liking the way she was looking at him.

"YOU!" She yelled before lunging at him.

"Whoa!" he said as he tried to dodge her. "Everyone back into the cabin!"

They turn and ran back inside while Josh had to keep from her small arms before following them and slammed the door before locking it as Dave moved over and started putting chairs in front of it. "Where are they all coming from?!"

"Quick, split up and start locking the windows, we can't let her get in!"

"Open up!" She banged on the door.

"No! We don't want you to go after us!" Ethan shouted as they heard banging from where the bear girl was.

"Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out." She kept chanting in a quiet but unnerving manner.

"Hey wait, I just realized something, pay up!" Spoke Yui. "I called the first girl would have fur, you said it would be plant like."

"God damn it…. Fine, what do you want?" Jack grumbled.

"Simple, you can't get too bent out of shape later on."

"About what? And why do I have a bad feeling?"

"Just trust me and promise you won't get TOO bent out of shape."

"Fine, I won't, now which monster girl should we release next?"

"Let's see one of yours, I wanna see what your perverted mind came up with. Also in my book that's a compliment, so the more perverted the better."

"Alright… I think it's time to show off one of our newest creations….the fog girl." Jack said with a grin as he hit a button on the remote.

"Alright, this one's covered!" called Nathan on the second floor.

"Over here's good." Called Jacob from the backdoor.

"Same here!" Josh called from the kitchen.

Dave was pulling the curtains closed, but that's when he looked out the front side and saw a fog cloud slowly moving towards them. "Hey guys! Fog's rolling in!"

"That's odd, last I checked the weather didn't call for something like that." Spoke Ethan while checking the kitchen. "Ok, we should have enough for tonight, hopefully by then these...things will be asleep and we can run for it in the morning."

"I won't~ I wanna hold you, squeeze you, over and over and over and over~" Sang the bear girl under the door.

"Augh, stop doing that, it's creeping me out!" Groaned Jacob as he walked into the room. "So, what do you think the chances are of them going away in the morning?"

"Well, the smaller one might be like a kid with energy on a sugar rush, meaning she might work it all up and get tired quick, as for the bear one, as long as we keep the door shut, we should be good." He replied while Nathan walked in the room and fiddled with his phone.

"Wait….I smell technology! Open up!" Banged the smaller girl. "If you open up I can fix it."

"Don't even think about it Nathan, the last time she offered to fix something she tried to jump us." Dave said with a glare before they all heard tapping on one of the windows.

Josh turned to the window and paled seeing a translucent gray looking girl who looked normal, but her entire being looked like it was made of fog. "Guys….there's another one here!"

"Let me in…..please…" She practically whispered as she kept tapping on the window. "I want in…."

"Holy shit!" Yelled Dave before turning to Jacob. "Jacob, you're the expert on creepy and grim stuff, please tell me there's some kind of weird charm or spell!"

"I don't read too deep in that stuff! I mainly just watch gore and horror stuff!"

"Damn, she looks like she's made of fog….do you think she could just slide in under the door?"

"Don't give her ideas!" Spoke Josh before the girl blinked and moved over to the door before they saw some fog slowly drifting in under the crack. "Fuck! You had to open your mouth!"

"Sorry! Shit, how do we stop fog?"

"I don't know...maybe the same way you stop smoke? Try covering the door!" Jacob shouted as more fog seeped into the room.

Dave grabbed a rug and quickly put it over the spot and made sure it stuck before they saw the fog stop seeping in and sighed with relief. "Whew...I think we stopped her before she could get in."

"How many of these monsters are there?"

"I don't know, but we're fucked!" Screamed Nathan in panic. "No phones, no trucks, it's getting dark out, and we're getting one after another!"

"Relax Nathan, I'm sure if we stay calm and think of a plan, we'll survive." Spoke Ethan while trying to ignore the short and bear girl's who kept banging on their doors.

"Yeah, I think all the entrances are blocked, even if there were more they can't get in." Said Dave with a grin.

"Unless they're ghosts." Remarked Jacob making Josh facepalm as Nathan curled up and sat against the wall.

"We're dead, we're all gonna die."

"Well, so far things are going pretty well, maybe we should send one in through one of the secret entrances in the cabin?" Jack asked as he ate slice of pizza.

"Here here." Spoke Yui before pushing a random button.

"Look, let's just try to get something to eat and focus, ok?" Spoke up Josh while closing the curtains so the fog girl couldn't look inside.

"Ok...sure…. What do we have to eat?" Nathan asked as he began to slowly get up when suddenly the fireplace began to slowly rise up.

"Hehehehehe~" came a voice that made all of them turn and get a scary feeling.

Standing there was a woman whose skin was white as snow, she had large red lips, two large painted on dimples, a large red nose and long red hair. She was wearing a large puffy dressed that was bright pink with several multi-colored polka dots on it, large white gloves and large red shoes.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Muttered Jacob with a shiver.

"Oh the best kind kiddies, now who's ready to have fun~." She giggled as she began to approach them with a crazy grin on her face.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed the goth running away while Dave grabbed a nearby table and yelled while swinging it at her. To their surprise it hit her, but her face caved in like a cartoon characters and looked flat when he pulled it away.

"Aw, that wasn't very nice." She chuckled as her head popped back to normal.

"Shit!" Cursed Dave who swung again, only for it to happen again.

"Damn it, what are you?" Cried Nathan as her head popped back to normal again.

"I'm just a Klown~" She sang before pulling out a long string of handkerchiefs tied together before tossing them out which wrapped around Jacob's ankle before she started pulling.

"Help!" He cried as he tried to pull them off of him as she pulled him closer and closer.

"Damn, who knew you'd try and make Pennywise into a monster girl." Remarked Yui popping popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey, she's way better then Pennywise, we gave her the attributes of a cartoon character to make her funnier, and I say it's working."

Josh ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Jacob!" before tossing it to him.

"Thanks!" He said as he started to hack away at the handkerchiefs.

"Aw, now don't be like that, I just wanna play~." She said as she started to pull him towards her faster.

He growled before the handkerchiefs cut just as Dave charged and tackled her against the opening in the fireplace and tried shoving her back down.

"Go away, we have enough to deal with as it is!" He shouted as she struggled to move past him.

"No! I'm not done yet!"

Josh and Nathan ran over and started helping Dave with the Klown slowly going down the hole before she fell straight down with a scream before they sighed in relief.

"Oh god, bright colors, red nose, and that laugh." Shivered Jacob.

"Wait, are you...scared of clowns?" Asked Ethan.

"No, it's bright colors I can't stand. Why do you think I wear so much leather?"

"I dunno...you hate cows?" Dave said as he moved a table over the hole.

Jacob gave him a 'wtf' expression while Josh headed back to the kitchen and started checking cupboards.

"Ok, food, food, food...what the?" He blinked opening the top one and saw what looked like some kind of red chest. "What the hell is this?" He said as he grabbed it and grunted. "Ugh, whatever is in here must be heavy."

"Josh, why are you carrying that? We need food!" Groaned Nathan.

"Then help me put this down!"

"Fine." He said as he helped Josh set it down on the kitchen table. "What's in this thing anyway? Is it food?"

"I don't know, but it was in the cupboard so it might be."

"Wait!" Spoke Ethan running over. "We shouldn't mess with this, so far monsters keep popping up outside or inside, and if you don't know what's inside then there's a good chance something bad's gonna happen if you open it."

"Really? But it's a chest, and it doesn't look big enough to hold a person or anything inside it." Josh said as he looked at it skeptically.

"But you literally just saw a girl made of fog! Fog!"

"Look, if something's gonna happen then I say we deal with it AFTER we eat." Spoke Nathan who grabbed it. "On the count of three I'll open it, and if something comes out, one of you grab it and toss it outside."

"How? All the doors are locked." Ethan groaned as Dave put his hand on the lid.

"One….two….." He pulled his other hand back before tossing the lid up. "Three!"

"Peekaboo!" Came a female voice which caught the fist, showing a naked girl with pink hair and a smile, catching all of them off guard with horror. What really shocked them was how it looked like the bottom part of her body was still inside the chest.

"Close it! Close it now!" Ethan began to shout.

Dave tried pulling his hand back, but she had a tight grip on it while the others couldn't get her to move back in while using their might on the lid. "Hey, let go of my hand!"

"Nope! I can't thank you enough, I was feeling kind of cramped and bored in there, but then suddenly you open the lid and freed me handsome!" She said happily. "In fact, let me give you a great big reward~"

"I'm good, I'm good, so...you can go back into the chest." He said as he tried to pull his hand away.

"No, I insist...though if you really want me to go back in the chest I could take you with me~." She winked before sliding down inside while pulling him as the others tried closing the lid on her arm.

"Shit! Get her off!"

"Damn it! Her arm won't give up!"

"Wait!" Jacob pulled out a small lighter from his pocket and flicked it open before lighting a flame and held it near her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing, stop it!" She said as her arm began to trash around and her grip on Dave loosened a bit.

"It's' your choice! Let him go and you keep your arm, or keep a grip and get third degree burn." Spoke Josh while Dave tugged harder.

"No! Both of those sound bad, but I don't want to be alone in here anymore!" She said as her grip started to loosen more.

Dave let out a roar before wrenching his hand free while stumbling back as the others frantically rushed to push her arm back in and slammed the lid shut while Josh laid on top of it.

"No! Let me out, let me out!" She shouted as the chest began to shake.

"What did I tell you guys, don't open the chest!" Ethan shouted in annoyance.

"We get it!" Spoke Nathan while looking around and grabbed some old curtains on the floor. "Here, tie it shut with these."

"Fine, but this is getting ridiculous." Dave said as he tied up the chest. "Well…. Is there any other food in the house?"

"Yeah, there's some canned vegetables and bottled water, but that's all that's not rotten." Spoke Josh with a sigh.

"Damn it… is there any stuff upstairs?" Dave asked as he got up.

"Just the second floor with some bedrooms, I doubt there's stuff up there worth eating."

"I'll go and check." Spoke Ethan before heading up the stairs. 'Maybe there I can catch my breath and relax.'

"Ok, but if you see anything get back here as fast as you can." Josh called as Ethan began to walk upstairs.

"Trust me, you'll know." he called back while seeing a few bedrooms and walked over to one before plopping face down on one of the beds. 'Ahh, oh man, I could pass out right now and that'd be just fine. Maybe all of this is just some crazy nightmare.'

"Oh he gonna get it." Spoke Yui while sipping his soda. "Omni would have gone right in with that Mimic if he felt bad for her, plus who knows how cramped and tight it is in there, and I ain't talking about the chest."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I can't believe none of these guys have checked any of the closet for improvised weapons or to see if any more monster girls are hiding…. Speaking of which, I'm thinking of sending in a new girl to check in on Ethan." Jack said with a grin as he hit another button.

With said boy he sighed with content and made himself comfy. "A little nap won't hurt."

Unknown to him the closet door began to slowly open as a figure walked out and stared at Ethan. She was wearing a long deep red kimono that showed off her large breasts with a slit on the side that revealed her long legs and a headpiece that looked like a crown, but the biggest feature about her was her long black hair that flowed all over her body.

She grinned and moved over near him with her hair slowly stretching out onto the bed. It began to slowly cover him like a blanket as she started to crawl onto the bed with him.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw darkness while something was all over him. "Hey, what's going on? Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that dear, you won't have to worry about anything ever again, I'm going to take good care of you~."

"Oh no….GUYS, HELP!" He screamed out while struggling against the stuff and tried pushing it away while noticing the small strands around his fingers. "What the...hair?!"

"Yep, you're in my hair dear, do you like it~?" She called as he kept struggling to get free. "Because I'm going to make sure you feel all over~"

"GUYS, I REALLY NEED SOME HELP RIGHT NOW!" He cried as he blushed at her words.

Downstairs they heard the ruckus with Jacob pulling out a switchblade.

"I'll go check it out." Before he rushed up the stairs and saw the girl in the room with a struggling bundle. "ETHAN!"

"No watching." She spoke while a strand of hair lashed out and slammed the door shut before locking it.

"No! Damn it, guys! A monster has him in the bedroom, help me break the door down!" Jacob shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Now then, where were we?"

"Letting go of him!" Came a female voice above the girl and Ethan which came from a bat that flew down before forming into a pale woman with white hair, red eyes, sharp fangs, and in a black victorian dress with a cold look. "I saw him first."

"Well tough luck, because I'm claiming him as mine." She shot back with a frown as she pulled the hair covered Ethan towards her.

"Then I'll show you your place." the white haired woman reached out and grabbed the hair before tugging and tore it off Ethan with ease as he took in some air with the other woman crying out in pain.

"OWWW! You bitch, that hurt!" She cried s the vampire grabbed the now free Ethan.

"Thanks… any chance you could let me go?"

"No." She replied while hugging him against her chest, causing him to blush and go wide eyed. "Now you're mine."

"The hell he is!" Snapped the Kejourou with a scowl before her hair lashed out and wrapped around the vampire's legs before pulling, making her fall backwards on the floor. "He is mine, and not yours bat brains!" She shouted as she tried to grab Ethan as his friends banged on the door.

"I'll drain you dry for that!"

"Shit, sounds like there's two of them in there." Groaned Josh. "Ok everyone, on my cue, we ram the door!"

"Ok!"

"One...two...now!" He shouted before they rammed the door, sending it flying and hitting the two surprised monsters on the head.

Ethan sighed in relief before scrambling away while the others went wide eyed and Jacob dropped his jaw.

"That's...a real...vampire!"

"Yeah, and now they're knocked out, so let's go!" Said Dave as they began to run out of the room.

"Huh, I didn't expect those two to go after the same guy." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Shame, he looks like he could have used the attention, every geek in these situations wants to get some."

"Yeah, but right now they're all too freaked out to give into those desires, and that's when it's fun to watch."

"How much longer you think it'll be before they try running out of the cabin?"

"I'd say at least another monster or two, depends if the ones already in the cabin break past the barriers they put up, I imagine that grizzly is getting impatient."

The guys ran down the kitchen and tried to catch their breath while Ethan looked shook up.

"I was in her hair...she had me cocooned up, oh god! What do you think she was gonna do to me?!"

"Well, maybe she was gonna eat you like a spider? Why else would she cocoon you?" Nathan suggested with a shrug.

"OR maybe she was gonna try and suck your blood or share you with that vampire." Spoke Jacob. "She looked real hungry."

"Oh god!" Ethan covered his ears and curled up. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening…"

"Great, now Ethan's broken." Josh groaned. "Damn it, how much longer to sunrise?"

"I don't know." Spoke Dave. "Maybe we should just eat and not go anywhere else."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea…." Josh said as they sat down on the floor as they heard the monsters struggle to get free or get into the house.

"Let me in! I want in!"

"Let me out, the more I stay down here the more I'll get angry."

"Come on guys, I just wanna have fun with you all~."

"Let me in….please…."

"If we had any guns this would be easy." Muttered Jacob.

"Well...have we looked for any?" Dave asked curiously. "It's not like people keep guns out in the open…. Maybe they're hidden?"

"Doubt it, my folks weren't big fans of that stuff." spoke Josh. "The chances of there being even a pistol are slim to none."

"Damn….where did your parents even get this place from, has it always been full of monsters?" Nathan asked in annoyance.

"Of course not! If it was I never would have suggested it, I'm just as shocked and scared shitless as you all."

"Yeah…. Hey, I just thought of something, is there a landline telephone in here, because if there is we can call for help."

"Wait a sec, there might just be one." Josh ran out and down the hall before grabbing an old telephone and held it up to his ear before dialing in a number. "Please work, please work, please work."

It was silent for a second before a robotic voice answered and said. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Listen, I'm Josh Walter, and me and my friends are trapped in my cabin by some monsters! Get the chief and send in a whole squad! Don't hold anything back, I don't care if you gotta get the swat team over, just bring lots and lots of weapons!"

"Mission accepted, I will come to Josh Walter immediately." The robotic voice said before the line went dead.

He looked at the phone confused while Dave walked over.

"So? Anything?"

"I think so, I think a police officer is coming by."

"Really? That's great! But why do you look confused?" He asked with a grin.

"The girl sounded like one of those answering machines."

"Really? That is kinda weird...but it's probably nothing….right?" He asked as he began to feel nervous.

"Right, lets just eat the canned vegetables and stay hydrated till she comes back, but no one leaves or runs off until she does, got it?"

"Of course, who would be stupid enough to leave the cabin?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Foreshadowing~" Sang Yui with a chuckle.

"Yep, now then, who do you think they'll encounter next, a new girl or will one of the trapped ones escape?"

"Money's on the trapped ones."

"Nah, they'll probably meet a new one." He said as he looked at the screen, showing them sitting around a few cans of vegtables.

"Man, who knew I'd be eating these again? I thought I was done with these when I was a baby." Spoke Nathan chewing on some corn.

"It's all that's left, everything else is rotten beyond belief." Josh said as he munched on some peas.

"Could be worst, I once ate a raw piece of steak and it took me out for a whole season, damn tapeworms." Frowned Dave eating some celery.

"We're all dead...so so dead…" Muttered Ethan.

"If this keeps going, I can already see the living dead rising up to feast on our flesh." Spoke Jacob eating some carrots.

"Would you guys calm down, you're all overreacting, as long as we stick together we'll be fine."

"Yeah, cause that ALWAYS works in horror movies." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Face it, we're just one hockey mask guy with a hunting knife away from a bloody massacre."

"Hey, keep positive, there haven't been any new monsters within the last….half hour so I think we've seen all of them."

"Come on...open up…." Came the gremlin outside getting tired as she kept hitting the door. "I just...wanna….phew, this is annoying."

"Go away you damn midget!" Yelled Nathan.

"Never, just go away!" Josh called back in annoyance.

"I'm getting annoyed...if you let me out I'll forgive you~." Called the grizzly.

"You're not getting out from under there no matter what!" Yelled Dave before they heard a loud creek making Ethan jump.

"W-W-W-What was that?"

"I-I don't know… is it another monster?"

"I don't know...but stay together!" Jacob said as they heard another, louder creek.

The sound kept on going from one part to the other before it started to stick near the ground and seem to be moving.

"It sounds like it's...underground." Muttered Josh with wide eyes. "Shit!"

"U-underground? What could be traveling underground?" Asked Ethan nervously before the floor began to shake.

All of them stood up and looked around while some of the floorboards started to rise up with the creaking getting louder and the grizzly letting out a laugh.

"I don't like her, but she just made things easier for me!"

"Her? Who's her?"

"Crap, if the floorboard breaks that bear monster can get out!"

"Everyone to the-" Josh was cut off as a large figure burst through the floorboards, making them look at it and see what a giant brown worm with red eyes on the side with numerous sharp teeth covering it's mouth.

"Graboids!" Cheered Yui.

"Sweet mother of god." Muttered Nathan going pale.

"This is it, game over…" Groaned Ethan as the head tried to turn around and look at them only to get stuck.

"Not on my watch! Everyone to the other side of the cabin! Now!" Yelled Josh as he pulled Ethan and the others followed with the worm squirming on the spot.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Dave said as they saw it keep squirming.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't go to the kitchen now."

They ran to the other side while the mouth opened and a woman made entirely of pink flesh poked her head out with confusion.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" She asked while the grizzly climbed up her body since the hole connected to the basement before she landed on the stable floor.

"No, but thanks for helping me get to the main floor, you scared the boys into the other room, ripe for the picking~."

"Oh! They went that way? Thanks! I need a husband." She smiled before going back inside as the teeth closed up and the large body went back into the ground.

"No! Damn it!" She groaned as she ran into the other room. "They're mine damn it!"

The boys themselves kept the door shut and propped the bed against it while Ethan was panting and rocking in the corner.

"Dead, dead, dead, so dead…"

"Ethan, you're not really helping here!" Josh said in annoyance before they felt something pounding on the door.

"Open up! I just wanna have some fun~"

Jacob groaned before pulling his knife out. "That's it, I'm done running! Time to take action."

"For once we agree." Spoke Dave cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm not going down like this!" Jacob shouted as looked at the door in annoyance. That's when the wall behind them wound up getting busted down and sending glass everyone. "Oh fuck! Now what?!"

"Cabin located, finding Josh Walter….Josh located…" A female figure said. Her body looked like it was made out of metal with several bolts in her holding her together. Her eyes screens with yellow light coming out of them, two large bumps on her chest that looked like breasts and her rear was curved, and she had a crazy look on her face and one of her arms were missing with several wires coming out as sparks came out of her head.

"What...the..hell?!" Screamed Ethan as the female looked around them with her head twitching.

"Finding Josh...finding Josh...finding my Josh….five Josh's identified…." She said as she began to robotically walk forward.

"Josh? Who the hell is she and how does she know you?" Asked Dave.

"I don't know, but...she sounds like the other person on the end of the line." he spoke with realization. 'Oh crap, so it wasn't the police I was talking to!'

"I need to find my Josh...he's my Josh...my new husband...five Josh's…" She rambled as she looked at them crazily.

"Now a robot? Come on!" cried out Dave while the grizzly's fist bust through the door as she struggled to get it open.

"Could this get any worse?" Groaned Nathan.

"The robot came through the wall….the fog girl and the small one can get in now…."

"FUCK!" and cue said girls rounding around the corner and seeing this with the gremlin grinning.

"Oh boys, it's time to have some fun~." She called as she began to approach them with a grin.

"...I can come in now…."

The grizzly broke the rest of the door down and growled at the three. "Hey! Buzz off, I got here first, so they're mine!"

"No way, I made sure they couldn't leave ya fuzz ball!" Said gremlin before the floor began to shake again. "Now what!"

"Sandworm!" The Grizzly said as the floor practically exploded as the large worm pushed her head through.

"Quick, while they're distracted, let's go!" Josh hissed to the other guys.

They nodded and bolted out of the place while the robot twitched and saw them running before following, but tripped thanks to the grizzly tackling her. "Let me go!"

"I will not be having you taking them from me!" She shouted as the sandworm looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where'd my future husband go?"

"You ain't getting any till I get mine!" Yelled the gremlin kicking at her.

"...I want one too…" Said the fog girl as she began to go after them.

"I'm not done!" Yelled the grizzly who picked the robot girl up with a grunt before tossing her at the fog girl. The robot girl simply passed through her and hit a tree. "Shit...I forgot you're made of fog…." She grumbled in annoyance.

"Book it guys book it!" Yelled Josh as they ran past the trees and away from the cabin.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Shouted Dave. "So I guess we're booking it for the town, huh?"

"No shit!" Snapped Nathan who spotted a large mud puddle up ahead. "Hope you didn't get any new sneakers!"

"What? Why?" He asked as he kept running before his feet touched the mud and he suddenly stopped. "What the hell?"

It happened to the others who suddenly stopped and looked down while the mud held them in place.

"Hey, why can't we move?"

"It's like glue."

"Yeah, but why?" Ethan shouted as the mud began to ripple and move.

"Gee, I wonder why." Spoke Yui sarcastically. "Let me guess, new slime girl?"

"Yeah, this one can camouflage itself to match it's surroundings, but it prefers to look like mud usually, it's kinda like a Dorome."

"Well well well, it looks like I caught myself five cute boys~." Came a voice as a girl made of mud rose up with no clothes on and a glint in her eyes.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Josh called nervously.

"Well, you can call me whatever you want sweetie, because you're mine now~." She licked her lips. "Only question is, who do I start with?"

"Um…. you could start by letting us all go?" Jacob suggested nervously.

"Nope, and just for that, I'll start with you."

"AHHHH! Help!" He cried as she began to approach him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Come to-" she was cut off as a large tree branch swung down and crushed her, causing her to splatter all over them.

"What….what just happened?" Ethan asked in shock as he looked at the branch before it suddenly started to move towards him. He paled and scrambled back since his feet were unstuck and heard giggling coming from the tree itself.

"Now now, is that anyway to say thanks for saving you?"

"W-Who are you?" He asked nervously as he backed up into a tree before the branch lightly grabbed him.

"Up there!" called Nathan pointing up as there was a girl with green hair, a light green dress, and pink flowers in her hair looking down at them.

"Hi there, you four don't have to worry, I just want this cutie, you three can go." She said with a giggle as she began to bring Ethan up towards her.

"Wait, three?" Blinked Josh before suddenly getting pulled back with yelp and saw vines wrapped around his ankles.

"Yeah, my friend here wants a husband too." She said as he started to get pulled toward a large white flower that was opened up to reveal two naked green skinned woman who were thigh deep in an amber colored liquid, they had elf like ears and long purple hair with a single white flower in their hair.

"Holy shit!" He cursed while clawing at the ground. "Guys help!"

"Don't worry new husband, we won't bite~." They called together as he got closer and closer.

"Ok, we're on it, Dave you help Josh, me and Nathan will help Ethan!" Jacob called.

"Right!" Dave ran towards Josh and grabbed his arms before pulling as Nathan was lost and Jacob pulled out his knife before stabbing it into the tree.

"Owwwww!" She groaned in pain as she stopped lifting him up. "Stop that, I just want a husband!" She groaned.

"You can go get a deer, not our friend!" Called out Nathan while he tried using a rock against the tree.

"Ow! Oh that's it!" She put her fingers in her mouth before letting out a high pitched whistle.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble." Spoke the two naked girls who tugged harder on Josh.

"Why? All she did was whistle." Dave said in confusion as he kept tugging.

That's when a loud caw was heard as a figure appeared in the sky and flew down towards them.

"Oh...that can't be good." Groaned Nathan as the figure landed right next to him. Her arms were replaced with black wings, her legs were giant bird talons, and she had short black hair.

"Oi! Why'd you call me out, I was busy napping?"

"I found a husband, but these guys are trying to take him away!" The dryad pouted as she pointed at Nathan and Jacob.

"Oh really? Then I guess it's my lucky day." She smirked. "I'll lend a talon and get my own."

"Oh come on! This can't possibly get worse!" Nathan groaned. "We just want to go home!"

"And we are!" Spoke Dave who strained his muscles and pulled harder on Josh while digging his feet in the ground. "Just get Ethan free!" He shouted as the vines holding Josh began to snap.

"Hey! Stop that!" The Liliraune shouted with a frown as it tried to reach out to grab Josh. "He belongs to us!"

Nathan ran away while the harpy flew at him with her talons aimed towards him. "Jacob! Toss me your lighter!"

"Ok, but why?" He asked as he threw the small metal lighter at him.

"You'll see!" He spoke while lighting a flame and moved near the tree and held the light up. "Hey! Let go of Ethan or I torch this whole thing down!"

"No, don't!" The dryad shouted as her eyes widened in fear.

"Put him down or we start a barbeque, the same goes for the twins and bird brain!" He spoke ducking as the harpy swooped near his head.

"Augh….fine, but this isn't over…." She said with a frown as she set Ethan down. "I will get you back, I promise."

He moved away while the liliraune let go of Josh as he and Dave moved over near Jacob and Nathan who held the lighter out as they slowly backed away.

"Ok….the second we're far away enough we run like hell, ok?"

"Man, I really thought the plants would get at least one of them."

"At least they just have a lighter and knife, otherwise this would go WAY off screen."

"Yeah…. I wonder who they'll encounter next….I hope it's the Klown again."

With the guys they were relieved, but also cautious since they stuck close with their backs against each other.

"Ok, this is freaking me out man, there are way too many monsters here!" Ethan said nervously as he looked around frantically.

"We noticed." Groaned Nathan. "And it's nuts! It's like some huge monster convention came out of nowhere and we got stuck in the middle of it!"

"Yeah… and we're the free meal." muttered Jacob. "All that's missing is one of those classic monsters like a mummy, or a frankenstein's monster or a werewolf."

"Please don't say that, this forest is crawling with too many of them." Groaned Josh before they heard a rumbling sound under them. "Ah fuck me!"

"That's the idea!" Came a voice before the worm came bursting from underneath them. The teeth opened before the girl reached out and pulled Josh inside before it closed up and went back under the ground.

"Fuck!" Dave groaned as he got up and looked at the hole. "They got Josh! Now what?!" that's when a loud howl came out of nowhere and made him sigh. "Why do I bother saying anything?"

"You just had to say werewolf didn't you?!" Nathan snapped at Jacob.

"Shut up! We have to come up with a plan!" He snapped back as the howling got closer.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna kick it's ass and then get Josh back!" He spoke before seeing something in the distance and took his shirt off while clenching his hands. "I'm done running, this time I'm going straight on forward!"

"Ok…. but why did you take your shirt off?" Ethan asked as the figure got closer, it looked like a girl who was covered in deep purple fur, her hands and feet were wolf paws, she had wolf ears and a tail. She slowly stopped and was panting while her tail swished with a wide grin.

"I didn't wanna get blood on it."

"Come on man, Josh got eaten by a giant worm, even if you beat that wolf how do you expect to save him?" Jacob asked as he looked at the wolf nervously.

"I'll work that out!" He yelled before running at the werewolf. "Bring it on you bitch!"

"Damn it… ok, we can't just stay here and watch him fight that thing, we'll be sitting ducks...so we can either help him, go look for that worm, or keep running." Nathan said as he looked at the others.

"Oh you'll be busy." Smirked Yui looking at the remote before hitting a button.

"Well… I don't know…." Ethan said nervously before they began to hear something in the trees. "Oh damn it, is there another one here?!"

"Hehehehehe~"

"Oh crap, is the clown girl back, please not her?" Ethan said as he began to look around frantically.

"No, worst." Spoke Jacob looking up and saw something moving behind a tree with sharp blade-like fingers. He pulled his knife out at the ready and frowned. "Come out! I saw you!"

"Aw, I was hoping to surprise you, but if you insist~." Came a voice as the figure began to crawl down the tree. When they were revealed the guys paled since it was another girl with long gray hair with spikes on the tips, long blades for fingers and toes, and her whole body looked like it was made out of metal with the limbs being thin like a skeleton and she stood on all limbs with an unnerving grin showing sharp teeth.

"Damn! Freddy Krueger ain't got nothin' on her." Remarked Yui.

"Yeah, she's definitely one of the scariest girls we have, you should have seen the fight she put up when we found her."

"Nope, nope, nope nope nope nope. Nope." Nathan said as he turned around and began to walk away. "Hell no!"

"Hehehe, what are you gonna do with that?" She asked Jacob spotting the knife. "You wanting to play?"

"No….I just want to go home…. But you're not going to let me do that, are you?" Jacob asked slowly.

"Hmmm, nope." She said with a grin as she began to crawl towards him.

"Shit….me and Nathan are gonna go after the worm, can you handle her?" Ethan asked as he began to back away.

"I'll try." He spoke while sweating nervously. 'I'm screwed!'

"Come on, let's have fun~." She said as she started to approach him when suddenly she was hit by the werewolf, both being sent back in a heap.

"Come on, let's go, NOW!" Dave shouted as he ran towards his friends, now with several scratches on him and what looked like a few hickeys.

Jacob blinked before nodding as the four of them jumped down the hole and saw it went down two ways. "Ok, which way did she take him? Back to the cabin or away?"

"I think she was heading towards the cabin." Said Ethan as he looked at the hole. "Let's go before any more of those monsters show up."

"That werewolf is worst than the others. She kept trying to grind on me and clawed all over." spoke Dave before he ran down the tunnel.

"Wait, grind?" Spoke Ethan with a blush as they followed.

"Yeah, and she had a really weird look on her face, the same one my dog gets when he tries to hump a stuffed animal, and I swear I heard her moan at one point."

"Well...ok then…." Nathan said, not knowing how to respond to that. "Wait, I just realized something. Doesn't it seem weird for monsters they all look like girls, just...off?"

"Huh… now that you mention it… yeah, it kind of is…. Maybe this is a female monster bachelorette party or something?"

"You make it sound like those weird anime versions of monsters existed this whole time. Those were just made to appeal to a fanbase and give people something new to jerk off to."

"Well apparently they're real now and this place is crawling with them."

"Yeah, literally….shit, there's another one! Get down!" Dave said as he threw them to the ground as they saw a female figure in the tunnel in front of them. Her skin was light blue and her hair was white and covered her eyes and went down her back, her clothes were dark blue and gold and looked a bit like armor, but the strangest thing about her was that from the waist down she looked like a giant slug, and that she had several orange tentacles growing out of her back.

'She doesn't look too bad.' Thought Nathan while looking at her chest. 'If she can't see maybe we can slip by.'

"H-hello? Is someone there?" She called out as she began to wave her arms out in front of her and slowly move forward.

'Is she blind?' Wondered Ethan with some relief. 'Then she won't see us if we carefully walk by.'

"I-if someone is here could you please say something, I thought I heard some voices coming this way." She called out while slowly moving towards them, but at a slug's pace.

Dave gestured to the guys to slowly move as they began to slowly crawl past her. They kept their breathing steady and made sure not to move any rocks in their way.

'I can't believe this is working, I thought with our luck she would find us!' Jacob thought with a grin. 'Maybe now we can get an actual break.'

"Oh...is no one here?" She said as her tentacles began to move around before one of them touched Nathan's ankle. "Wait! Someone is here!"

'Crap!' He thought as he tried to crawl away as she started to turn around.

"Wait don't go!" She spoke as the tentacle held him and started pulling him towards her. "I won't hurt you."

"Crap! Guys, help!" He said as he tried to crawl away from her.

"Damn it Nathan!" Spoke Dave who got up and ran over to her before pulling her into a headlock. "Let him go!"

"W-What? What's happening?" She asked as she began to panic a bit. "L-let me go!"

"Let Nathan go first and let us past, then I will."

"I-is he the guy I'm holding onto?" She asked as her tentacle kept pulling him closer to her.

"Yeah, now let him go!"

"Ok ok!" She spoke while the tentacle slid off his ankle as the guy crawled away. "C-can you come back later? It gets lonely here…" She asked as Dave let her out of the headlock.

"No, but if you look hard enough you might be able to find a nice snail that's more your choosing." Spoke Ethan.

"Come on guys, let's just keep moving." Dave said as they ran down the tunnel.

"Wow… I kinda feel bad for that tritonia."

"No worries, I could help perk her up." Remarked Yui before holding his arm out before it dropped off and became a copy of himself. "You, after this is over go and make sweet sweet love to that slug girl."

"...I'm not going to even ask what the hell just happened…" Jack said as he shook his head.

With the guys they panted since they were tired and didn't know how much longer the tunnel went before Dave slowed down and leaned against the wall.

"Damn it….how far did that worm go? Shouldn't we be by the cabin by now?"

"Yeah...we….should." Ethan got out with deep breaths. "So...tired."

"Yeah….maybe it went past it?" Suggested Nathan before seeing a hole in the ceiling. "Wait, look!"

"A hole? Wait….I think that's the hole that worm thing came though! Or….where we pushed that creepy clown back into…"

"Shit!"

"Oh man, do you think that clown is down here somewhere?"

"Hehehehehe~"

"Shit! She's here!"

"Calm down, don't let her get to you! Turn the lighter on, maybe we can see where she is!"

Jacob pulled his lighter out and flicked it a few times, which didn't work, before it lit and he smiled and held it up, but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything."

"Uh, Jacob?"

"Yeah, what is it….why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked nervously. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

They nodded while said klown let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Jacob who flailed and squirmed in terror.

"I got you~." She giggled with a grin. "We're gonna have so much fun together~."

"Someone do something!"

"Ok, ok! We'll try…." Dave said as he began to slowly approach them. "Hey….. I already know the answer, but any chance you could let him go?"

"Of course not, I need to turn his frown upside down, and I've got all sorts of toys and games to use."

"Guys, please help, I don't like the sound of that!" He said as she looked at him with a grin and began to move back.

"Is there any chance we can trade him for something else?"

"Like what?" She asked curiously. "What could possibly be worth as much as this cutie?"

"Well….um….if you wanna get him to smile, you'll need a ticket." Spoke Nathan. "A special one, to a...hotel! One he always loves visiting."

"Really? A hotel? Hmm….that would make a good place for us to get some time alone…." She said as she pondered the thought with a grin.

"And it has the map to it on it too, so if you had it, you could run off without wasting time and have plenty of time for yourselves. But you probably don't wanna see it." Nathan shrugged.

"No no, I wanna see it, where is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Well our friend Josh has it, so if you wanna get the ticket, you gotta help us find him. Last time we saw him this huge worm took him, but we don't know if he's back at the cabin or far away, have you seen it?"

"Yeah, I did...but before I tell you I want something from Jacob here~." She said with a smile that made him uneasy.

"Uh...what?"

"A big old kiss, now pucker up!"

"Wait, wha-!" He was cut off before she pressed her lips against his face while his arms flailed around and the others winced. She kissed him for almost a minute straight before pulling away, leaving a giant red lipstick mark on his face.

'Sorry Jacob, just gonna have to take one for the team.'

"That was great sweetie. That big old worm went up this hole, she's wrapped around the cabin right now."

"Great, but you better come with us, that way...the ticket isn't eaten!" Spoke Dave. "You wouldn't want that, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't… come on, let's go so we can go on our honeymoon sweetie!" She called happily as Jacob paled.

'Honeymoon?!' He thought as they made their way up through the hole while seeing more holes in the cabin. 'Oh I'm so gonna get you for that one Dave!'

"Woah, what happened?" Muttered Ethan nervously.

"Oh, some of the girls had some fights here… but I think there are still a few hiding in here somewhere." She said with a smile as she walked towards the front door before opening it, revealing the head of the sand worm.

The guys jumped, but saw it didn't move or flinch, making them confused while the klown walked over and knocked on the teeth.

"Hey, can you open up in there, I need something from your new husband!" She called.

The teeth slowly unfolded while the pink woman popped her head out. "What is it? I'm almost done dissolving his clothes."

"Well stop and spit him out! He has something I need." She said as she crossed her arms. "You can have him back after, ok?"

She groaned. "Fine, but make it quick!" She moved back inside before the body twitched and Josh was hurled out with over half his clothes dissolved before he landed on the floor with a groan.

"Ugh… what happened?" He groaned as the klown set Jacob down before she began to approach him.

"Ok buddy, hand over the ticket please."

"Josh, get over here!" Nathan called.

He blinked and saw the klown before screaming and scrambled away while the klown frowned.

"Give me the ticket!"

"What ticket?!"

"The one to the hotel I'm going to take my new husband to!" She said as she narrowed her eyes as he reached his friends. "Wait….you don't have a ticket, do you?"

"Guys-"

"She probably ate it!" Nathan called out pointing to the sandworm.

"WHAT?!" She shouted as she spun her head towards the sand worm in anger. "How could you?!"

"Wait, what?" She blinked before the klown ran at her and jumped into the large body while the mouth closed. "Hey! Get out of here!"

"This is our cue to leave guys." Whispered Ethan as they began to back up into the cabin as the sandworm began to thrash around.

A pair of eyes looked at them from under the couch before a tongue lashed out and wrapped around Ethan's ankle.

"AH! What the hell?!" He cried as he stared at the tongue in shock as a female began to crawl out from under the couch. Her skin was green and her feet and hands were webbed and looked like a frog's, she had short black hair, and her skin looked wet,like it was coated in something and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth with the end wrapped around Ethan's ankle. "Why me?!"

"Mate~" She called happily as she began to pull her tongue back as she approached him.

"Oh come, how many more monsters are there gonna be?!"

"Less talk!" Called Jacob who grabbed at the tongue and tried tugging it off while his hands slipped off. "Fuck! I can't get a grip!"

"Mmmmm, you taste good~." She called with a grin.

Dave grunted as he picked the dining table up and tossed it at her, making her reel back and fall back as the tongue slackened.

"Hey, that wasn't nice…" She said with a frown.

"Neither is this." Spoke Jacob brandishing his knife before a acorn flew out and knocked it out of his hand. "What the?"

"My my, what do we have here, the five guys every monster is looking for~." Came a voice from a broken window.

They turned and saw a naked girl with squirrel ears and tail, short brown hair, and was tossing an acorn with one hand. "I wonder how much the others would pay to learn you guys are here~?"

"Really? Now we got squirrels?" Groaned Nathan. "Can't you just go chew on some nuts and buzz off?"

"Oh trust me, after I'm done there ARE gonna be a few nuts in my mouth." She grinned.

"Oh man, I don't like the sound of that…" Jacob said as he looked at both of them. "Any chance you could just go away and not tell anyone we're here?"

"Forget asking, just run!" Cried out Josh who started chucking random debris at the girl.

"Hey, don't make me sick my enforcer on you!" She shouted as she dodged the projectiles before snapping her fingers.

"I was nearly eaten alive! I don't care if you bring a giant gorilla, we're getting out of here!" Yelled Josh who was hopped on adrenaline.

"Oh trust me, you've never faced anyone like her before." She said with a grin before a figure burst through the wall next to her.

The guys felt dread when they saw a large towering woman with horns and was green skinned with brown shorts and a brown top tied with a rope who licked her lips and was bigger than any of them.

"My my, so many options here for me, I could just eat them up." She chuckled as they paled.

"You can take the taller one, he's got some muscles on him, I'll take the one with less clothes, he's just begging for some fun."

"They were dissolved you rat!" Josh yelled in annoyance.

"Well, it just makes my job easier then, and in case any of you were thinking of stopping us, you have another problem to worry about~." She chuckled before leaping at Josh.

He jumped back while Dave had to roll out of the way as the ogre made a sudden grab for him.

"Give up and I promise only to ruff you up a little bit before the real fun~."

"Forget it! I already had a werewolf try that with me!"

"Don't forget about me~." Called the mucus toad as she grabbed Ethan's leg again.

"Not on my watch!" Yelled Jacob running over and pulled his lighter out before a sudden tongue from the ceiling lashed out and knocked it away before wrapping around his hand. "Oh come on!"

"S-sorry, but I would like some time with you." Called a female. She was wearing wooden sandals and not much else, she had a giant red umbrella on her head that had an eye on it along with a long tongue that was grabbing him.

"What else could-nevermind." Spoke Nathan while Jacob started getting pulled upwards before grabbing his feet and tugged down while Josh and the squirrel girl rolled on the ground and Dave was barely getting away from the ogre and Ethan was holding onto the couch.

"Damn it, let go of me!" Ethan shouted as he tried to get free.

"Let go of him!" Nathan shouted as he tugged on Jacob's legs.

'Damn it, I'm gonna slow down!' Thought Dave ducking a swipe.

"Get off me you freaky chipmunk!"

"Hmm, isn't that the last of the girls on your list?" Asked Yui looking at said list upside down.

"Yeah… how do you think this will end, my money's on them getting to the roof as all the monster girls surround them."

"My money's on an all out catfight right...about...now!"

"HEY!"

All the guys and girls at the cabin turned their heads and saw a huge crowd of the other girls standing there, making the man go so pale they looked white while the gremlin stepped forward.

"What do you bitches think you're doing with our men?!"

"Your men? I think you mean ours." The Ogre said with a frown as Dave tried to back away from her.

"Mate! Mate! Me want pups!" Roared the werewolf with a growl and her teeth bared.

"You get your slimy tongue off my man!" Snapped the harpy.

"Josh! All five...Josh...mine….you take? Me crush!" Spoke the android with a twitch.

"Hey, are you trying to cheat on me~?" Called the grizzly calmly, scaring them.

"Uh….um…" 'Wait! This is it!' Thought Ethan. "They gave us blowjobs!"

"WHAAAAATTTT?!"

"You bitches! I'll kill you!" Shouted the vampire angrily.

"No, wait, just listen!" The mucus toad called nervously.

"ATTACK!" Yelled the grizzly before all of them ran towards them with the guys jumping to the side before a huge dust cloud popped up.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here while they're distracted!" Josh whispered to the others.

They nodded and went off through the backdoor.

"So how far does the experiment go before you get enough data?"

"Oh, I already got all my data, this is just for fun now." He chuckled.

"You mean we're just watching them run for their lives from horny and crazy monster girls who will no doubt bust their junk when they get caught?"

"Yep. Why, do you not want to watch?"

"I never said that, just wanted to be sure we were on the same page. Although at this point I'd say I've had my fill for the day." He stood up and stretched with a pop. "Well it was fun meeting you Jack, gonna have to do this real soon in the future."

"Yeah, it was fun. Hey, come back any time, the next experiment involves fusing monster girls." He said as the girls on screen stopped fighting and began to chase the guys.

"Oooh, yeah, that might take a bit longer to get together then you might think. Remember when I had you promise not to get mad at me later?"

"Yeah…..why, what did you do?" He asked as he got up.

"What? You implying I snuck into the zoo, fed some monster blood to some of the girls, and they're most likely growing and causing chaos outside this door? Sir, I am offended! Offended you would accuse me of such a thing." He spoke before the alarms started going off.

"Yui…...you bastard!" Jack shouted as ran to the door and opened it to see utter chaos going on.

"AHHH! Help!" Cried out a worker running before a lamia's tail grabbed him and picked him up, with her looking five times bigger.

"Where's the damage control units?!" Called another before a large hellhound with three heads tackled him to the ground.

"Too much saliva!" Called one of them who tried shooting at a large mucus toad who had several others wrapped up in her tongue with a sigh.

"The snakes are back! And they're horny!" Screamed a man covered in them with some slithering down his clothes as he ran by.

"Run! Code black, code black!" Called a soldier who was grabbed by a giant tentacle before getting dragged through an open door.

"Ah, my work here is done. I must go, my planet needs me." Spoke Yui before flying straight up before breaking through the ceiling.

"YUI!" Jack shouted angrily before a large Arachne spotted him and began to crawl towards him.


	111. Chapter 111

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 111

What if Gendo was put on trial for what he did?

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a void of whiteness, we find a lone figure standing, confused and annoyed, at its predicament.

"What's going on? Why aren't I with Yui? Where is she?" they questioned looking around while not seeing a thing, but did notice they stood on what felt like ground where there was none. 'Did the plan have a miscalculation? This isn't heaven, is it?'

As this was happening, the emptiness of the void started to feel off, like he couldn't figure out if up was down or left was right. Basically, he felt like he was in a place where the laws of nature were disordered, yet not at the same time.

He tried to move before suddenly finding himself falling and cried out before feeling like he slammed into something and groaned before seeing it was some kind of stand and saw the area was changing with rows of seats, two tables, a higher stand beside him, and walls sprang up with two doors. "What the…?"

"Hello Gendo." Spoke a voice from all around him. "Did you have a happy landing?"

He looked around and was confused. "Who's there? Where am I?"

"Oh you know me." It spoke with a dark chuckle. "I've been there when you started acting like a asshole. But even I didn't expect you to be so...disturbed."

"Show yourself!"

"Fine." It said before a pillar of flames appeared in front of the stand as a purple skinned man with blond hair, two tiny devil horns on his head, a mustache beard combo, pointed ears, and pure black pupils appeared wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, a black leather jacket, and black sneakers. "Yo, Lucifer here, or Satan whatever comes first, how's it going?"

Gendo was surprised, but also confused. "What?"

"He said he was Lucifer, or Satan, both names work for him." remarked another voice that sounded soothing.

"Get out here YHWH, and stop with the voice it's making me fall asleep." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I have a very busy schedule getting my realm fixed."

"Relax." it spoke before a bright light shined down and a man with a blue short sleeved shirt with long white pants, a white bushy mustache with matching short beard, hair that curled slightly near the bottom, and wore dark shades with his hands in his pockets floated down. "This won't last a century with how much damage this guy's done."

"For once, I agree." He said while Gendo felt very confused.

"Who are you? And why am I here instead of heaven?"

"Well Gendo, that's quite simple." spoke the white haired man. "The name's should be pretty obvious, we're God and Lucifer, THE God and Lucifer if you will. That other name he just mentioned is just one of numerous other names people have called me, but I prefer God since it works with how the world is and therefore makes it easier on a newer generation."

Lucifer pulled out a briefcase from out of nowhere. "And you're not in heaven, because your little stunt destroyed both our realms. The jist of it is simple, you destroyed the world, and that's my thing pal."

Gendo frowned and stood up. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh? Which part? Meeting the ones who helped form Earth, or you not meeting your wife?" asked God.

"Both." Gendo frowned before a figure appeared on the judge's chair.

" **Quiet in the courtroom.** " Spoke a dark cloaked figure with upside down crow wings, with a very fossilized animal's head that looked like nothing Gendo has ever seen, like a mix between a human and a lizards, and holding a black hammer with a human skull on the top. " **Quiet I say.** "

"Yo Death." Lucifer waved. "Nice intro."

" **Quiet fallen one. The court is now in session.** "

"Good call, but we're missing something." spoke God before snapping his finger as the doors opened. "We need some people, not to mention a jury of your peers."

Gendo felt his blood run cold as he saw everyone he's ever known walking in, from the Rei clones to SEELE itself. He turned to the jury's seat and saw, to his horror, every angel killed by the EVA's, even Adam and Lilith, sitting or standing while glaring at him.

"We also need two more." Lucifer said before snapping his hands as two figures appeared in a burst of flames. "Some prosecutors, meet Hitler and Stalin."

" **Case number 6666, Gendo Ikari vs the universe is now in session.** " Spoke Death. " **Present your case.** "

"Death, people of the jury, innocent and not so innocent lives, I am God." spoke the being before gesturing to Lucifer. "And this is the Devil, or Lucifer as he prefers to be called. Each of you have been called back from the Third Impact to help judge this man, who has committed a truly sinful and horrible crime. He along with SEELE conspired to quite literally merge everybody into one consciousness, and while SEELE will get theirs, right now we'll be judging the man who secretly went behind their back to turn their overall plan into something very heinous."

"And that my fellow souls, is the complete destruction of not only humanity, but the very realms of heaven and hell." Lucifer frowned. "An action so heinous that if I wasn't against the man, I would have made him my throne, after I skinned him alive for destroying MY rightful thrones!"

The people were stunned, but others scowled at Gendo and looked ready to kill him there and now.

"Wait! This isn't how it was suppose to go-" Gendo spoke before Death banged the gavel.

" **Order! Present your evidence.** " It said coldly.

Lucifer pulled out a document from his case. "Presenting exhibit A, a document, signed by the man himself, for the lawful and inhuman creation of clones using his wife's DNA and the DNA from jury number five, Lilith."

" **You bastard!** " Yelled said jury member in rage.

"Now Mr. Ikari, can you explain to the jury and audience your reason for this?" asked God.

"I wanted to make sure that the project was completed." He said.

"Yeah." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "And having sex with them was all part of the project?" He pulled out a vial of blood with some semen in it. "I present exhibit B, the aftermath of one of Gendo's 'inspections'. And I believe this was with the one your son knew and care for, am I right?"

That instantly made most of the NERV staff gasp or scowl in horror, mostly with Ritsuko and her mother while Shinji found himself feeling anger hearing that as Gendo looked away.

"I did it to ensure they depended on me and would obey me without question."

"Ah yes, I've heard that before." remarked God pacing. "You see, I for one don't like it when people clone with science. Why? Well because if humans went around calling themselves over and over, then that's cheating Death here, and that's playing me by bringing them to life. If humans did that then I'd be partially out of a job. So making them for the purpose of following your plan, and knowingly sleep with them when you knew they wouldn't have any other reason to push you away, I'd consider that falling under the rape category, wouldn't you say angels of the jury?"

" **Sinful.** " They all said at once.

"And for me." Lucifer spoke up. "Its boring, what's the point of sending clones to hell when they have no souls at all, well except for the one in the audience, but that was the exception. But to the point, this is a class of rape so disturbing that even succubus's would vomit. You, Gendo, are a dirty dirty man."

"That's why I'd like for us to introduce some of the people he's hurt and caused harm to." spoke God. "I'd like to call to the stand, one Naoko Akagi."

" **Will Naoko Akagi take the stand?** " Death spoke up as said person appeared. " **Now will you say the truth, the truth and only the truth, on pain of eternal destruction?** "

"I do." she nodded while she walked up to a stand on the other side of the higher stand while sending a scowl to Gendo.

"Now Naoko." Spoke the angel of the morning star. "Describe your relationship with Gendo."

"When me and Yui were working with him at NERV, I admit me and him had a relationship when Yui disappeared, which was sexual." she admitted while her daughter looked down. "I admit I was interested because he was mysterious and calm, and felt jealous that he and Yui were together."

That made Shinji look away hearing that.

"And I admit, when one of the Rei clones spoke on how he felt about me, I...reacted harshly."

"You mean by strangling her, correct?" asked God.

"Yes, and I regret it even now."

Lucifer moved closer to the stand. "And now? As I heard from a soul that passed by, you went mad? Is that correct?"

She nodded while holding her hands. "I couldn't take it. I wanted to be sure I could be with him, but hearing that from some clone made me so mad. I wanted to keep her quiet, and when I realized I took a life of a child, even if she was a clone, I couldn't take it. I just did what I thought suited me and jumped off the central dogma platform."

Hearing that made Ritsuko try to keep from getting emotional as God nodded.

"And what do you think of Gendo after hearing of the things that has happened since your passing?"

Her eyes turned cold. "I now wish I castrated him beforehand with a rusty knife."

"Might I suggest gassing." Hitler spoke up in completely broken English and German.

Gendo felt very tempted to cover his crotch.

"Now now, we're far from the final verdict." spoke God. "Thank you for your testimony Mrs. Akagi, you may take your seat."

She nodded before walking out of the stand.

"Might I bring my witness to the stand." Lucifer spoke up. "One so disturbed that even if Gendo didn't have a exact hand in it, is still responsible for her death. I call to the stand," he pointed to the stands. "Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu!"

Asuka's eyes widened seeing her mother and moved to stand before Misato held her down and shook her head.

The woman sat down while looking down and seemed empty.

" **Now will you say the truth, the truth and only the truth, on pain of eternal destruction?** "

"...yes." She said while sounding very depressed.

"Now what did you do for the NERV program?"

"I was part of the Project E program in the German branch of Gehirn, the organization before NERV. I along with my team tried to clone Adam and create the EVA's. But I was selected for the Contact Experiment with Unit-02." She looked to the left towards Adam. "And I was used to power it up though the use of my soul."

"And how was it?"

"...a failed experiment." She said sadly. "I went insane."

"That's not on me!" spoke Gendo with a frown. "People who join with NERV did so on their reason and knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"Now that's true, the same way soldiers are aware of the danger of war but still volunteer." spoke God. "However, let's look at it from another point. If the EVA's weren't being used or part of your plan, or were even financed to be made using an angel itself, Asuka's mother here would not have had the misfortune to end up testing it, therefore going with mental issues which would later, well...I'd rather not be so graphic on the details."

Lucifer looked at the woman. "And when you died, did you, or a part of you, went into a rage trying to make your daughter die with you?"

"Yes, I wanted to take her away from life because I knew of the plan." She said with tears. "I just wanted her to be free, not become a pawn to that...bastard!" She covered her face.

Asuke herself felt her tearing up with Misato rubbing her back and letting her lean on her shoulder while Gendo was unaffected.

"Thank you Mrs. Soryu, you can take your seat." spoke God while handing her a tissue.

She nodded before walking off, but not before cursing at Gendo in fluent German.

"That's harsh." Stalin spoke up. "And I had to deal with Nazis in my motherland."

'This is getting crazy, I need to stay calm and get through this crazy trial.' Gendo thought.

"For my next witness, I call to the stand, Kozo Fuyutsuki."

Said man appeared as he sat on the stand and spoke the oath.

'Fuck.' Gendo thought with a pale face.

"Mr. Fuyutsuki, can you tell the court in your own words how you know Gendo Ikari? And please don't leave anything out."

"I knew him since Kyoto University, I was a professor of metaphysical biology. He was detained by the cops after a bar fight and I took him into my custody."

"And that's where you found out he was dating your student and secret love, Yui." Lucifer smirked. "But don't mind me, go one with your life story, even if we all know you're just a fan of Yui, not with this man or the entire SEELE's plan."

He sighed while Gendo sent him a betrayed frown and Shinji looked stunned.

"But the real question is, what was your involvement in NERV after you lost your teaching license." Spoke the devil. "What was your role in the destruction of the entire human race and all life in earth? Well?"

"I was Gendo's right hand man, but at the same time, when he showed me the first EVA, I was stunned and wanted to warn the public, but SEELE threatened to end me since I knew too much, but even then, I was aware of his goal and to a point, I wanted to see Yui again, so I'm no better than him."

"Well, I can say for sure that exhibit C would help with that claim." Lucifer said while pulling out a piece of metal with a red corrosive substance on it. "This is a piece of jury member number ten, Ireul, and from what the paperwork that came with it's said. It destroyed two parts of the Magi computer, and from a soul that was there wrote, you tried to dispose of it without Gendo's knowledge, knowing he might cause trouble in the future."

"Yes, I didn't want him to go into a fit."

"But from the later work, your plan failed as he later took out his frustrations on another clone, and...its too much even for me. And I made sin itself."

The clones of Rei glared at Gendo while one was crying on the original's shoulder.

"Tell us, if you could describe your time with Gendo, what would it be like?"

He sighed. "Like hell, but worse."

Gendo frowned hearing that. "I ob-"

" **Overruled.** " Death spoke up. " **Stand down or you shall be destroyed.** "

"But all of this is stacked against me! If this is a trial then where's my lawyer?"

"Over here." Spoke Lucifer pointing to Hitler. "But he's not really in the mood."

"Then how is this in anyway a fair trial?!"

"Well ya see Gendo, sometimes not all trials are fair." spoke God. "Especially when your actions made it hard for all souls to go to either Heaven or Hell."

"But you're God! You wouldn't stand for something like this."

The man took his shades off and nodded. "You're correct on that, but….this is one of those extremely rare moments where I'm gonna look the other way as people like to say. So you're free to defend yourself all you want, but the cons stacked up against you are making this for of a public execution rather than a trial that would take months on end just to get over with."

"But-"

"Look, let's just get this moving." Lucifer frowned. "I have a few million years of cultivation to do and I need all the time!"

" **You can go Kozo.** " Death spoke up.

He nodded and walked back to his seat while ignoring the glare Gendo was giving him.

"I call to the stand Dr. Katsuragi." The Devil spoke up while pointing to said man.

The man stood up and went to the stand while giving Misato a smile before sitting down.

" **Now will you say the truth, the truth and only the truth, on pain of eternal destruction?** "

"I do." He spoke up while looking a little hesitant.

"Now doctor, I have heard that you designed the S2 Engine, is that correct?"

"Yes, but it was a working theory until finding Adam in the Antarctic."

"And yet you tried using the member of the jury as an energy source is that correct?"

"Only because it was the only thing that might have worked, and the UN and SEELE were backing the expedition up."

"And if you knew the horrible event of Second Impact would happen before hand, would you have stayed and still helped them? Or would you have left even if it would hurt you financially for you and your daughter?"

"I would have just left, poor or not, I didn't want my little girl to grow up without a father." He said looking at Masato. "But it happened and I died protecting my daughter from the explosion."

"And what does jury member six say about that?"

" **I should have killed you all beforehand Lilith spawn.** " He frowned. " **You all are tainted, included the one that kept me in his hand.** "

"Thoughts exactly." Lucifer smirked. "Nothing further."

" **You may take your seat.** "

The doctor nodded while getting up and walked to his daughter.

" **Are there any more witnesses the prosecutors are willing to bring forth?** " Death spoke while sounding colder than ice.

The devil smirked. "Let Rei Ayanami take the stand your honor."

The girl stood up and walked to the seat while keeping her neutral expression.

" **Now will you say the truth, the truth and only the truth, on pain of eternal destruction?** " Death spoke.

"Yes." She said before looking at Gendo and just stared at him.

'She won't betray me, it's not in her nature.' He thought as God walked towards the stand. 'Rei, you're going to save my life, don't screw it up!'

"Miss Ayanami, can you please tell us what your origins are? Or what you remember it was like growing up with Mr. Ikari?"

"I was the fiftieth clone out of one hundred." She spoke. "I was cloned using Yui's DNA and Lilith's, both I feel interest in learning more." She started at God. "However, a childhood, I did not have."

"Explain." Lucifer spoke up.

"I was grown to have no emotions, no life but to be a tool." She said. "I was used for sex, made to take pills to accelerate my growth, and forced to become a weapon of destruction."

"And?"

"...I hated Gendo." She spoke. "I showed no love for him or his plans, yet if I tried to resist, he would replace me with another clone. I just wanted to be there for Shinji-kun, not kill him."

That stunned said boy while the others were disgusted and shocked while Gendo was inwardly panicking.

"And would you, if you could have, killed him?"

"Yes." She spoke up quickly. "With his own gun and crushed his skull with my heel. He doesn't deserve to live or consider himself as human."

'Rei you bitch!'

"And what is your opinion on knowing there are other clones who would have suffered the same way as you?"

"I wish to protect them, they're like my sisters, maybe mothers." Rei said looking down. "They didn't deserve to suffer for one monster's sick desire."

The clones nodded while crying and hugged Asuka tightly.

"And can you explain just how Gendo used you as a weapon for his little project?"

"He wanted me to fuse with Shinji-kun and become a single being." She looked at Adam and Lilith. "And it caused the extinction of all life...something I regret even now."

"And him using you as spare parts for the dummy plug system?"

"..."

"Miss Ayanami."

"...I just wanted a family. But all I got," She said while tears ran down her face. "Was a monster. A monster that told me to call...father."

That got the audience to glare at Gendo. Said man tried to stay calm, but it was slowly waning away.

"Nothing further."

Rei slowly walked off the stand before walking to Shinji and held him closely. He rubbed her back while trying to help her calm down.

" **We shall have a five minute recess.** " Death spoke while hitting his hammer.

(Hours later)

Gendo sweated as the evidence was stacked against him. And it didn't help that it was one hundred percent true or that everyone here hated him to the point of Shinji actually cursed at him.

" **Does the jury have their verdict?** " Death asked while its eyes glowed a dark red for one second.

One of the angels stood up, the very first one Shinji fought, and nodded while holding up a sign since this one couldn't actually speak. And it said in pure black letters:

Guilty as sin.

" **The jury has spoken.** " Death said while Gendo paled. " **For the crimes against humanity, life, the heavens, the inferno, and all creation, I hereby sentence Gendo Ikari to immediate destruction followed by using his blackened soul as the very thing he used in life, as the energy source for the new Big Bang.** "

"Wait, big bang?" spoke Misato. "You can't mean-"

" **Yes, the universe is going to be reset. But not before all the souls here are taken to my realm to watch the universe burn and regrow. Once that is done, you shall be placed in heaven or hell as the new angels and demons of the universe.** " Death spoke as two pairs of hands with rotten eyes and skin appeared and grabbed Gendo. " **Take him to the center of the universe and rip his soul out!** "

"No! Unhand me! I need to see my wife!" He yelled as said woman appeared near the side door with a long katana in her hands.

"Gendo, I'm going to enjoy this so much." She said with a cold smile.

"Y-Y-Yui!?"

She smiled as the hands pushed the man towards the door. "Hello, my bastard of an ex. Now scream, for I'm going to make this as painful as possible, just like you did to my son!"

"No please! I did this for us! So we could be together!"

"I wanted you to take care of our son." She narrowed her eyes while the hand pushed him into the door. "And now, I'm going to end your existence. Permanently."

"No! Oh god no!" He screamed as the door closed behind him. "NO!"

" **Case number 6666 is adjourned.** " Spoke Death before vanishing along with the angels and souls, leaving only the leaders of heaven and hell in the room.

"That went smoothly, right father dear." Lucifer smirked.

"I'd say so." he replied while turning to the audience. "As for all of you, after the universe is restarted, we'll start getting you out fitted with angel or devil wings, we still need to judge you accordingly to be sure."

The ones that were still there nodded before vanishing into nothingness.

Lucifer sighed. "Looks like I have to remake hell again, and it was hard the first time as well." He looked at God. "Well, see you later. I have a realm and army of darkness to remake."

"And I've got quite a lot of souls to go through, see you during armageddon."

"Same, where I win!" He laughed before erupting into flames and vanished.

God shook his head with a smile. "And so the cycle of life resumes once again." He then vanished in a burst of light as the camera zoomed towards a speck of light that was slowly beating like a heart as everything went black.


	112. Chapter 112

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 112

What if a boy could turn girls into monstergirls using an app?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Click, click, click, click.

Fingers hit the keys at a fast pace while the screen lit up a dark room. The room was mostly quiet except for the sounds of anime music coming from the headphones on the figure's head.

"Just a little bit more." they muttered with concentration. "Almost there."

Bing bing bing.

"Success! It's complete!"

"James! Stop mastubating, it's one in the morning!" Yelled a woman from down the hall.

"Shut up mom this is important!"

"It's not healthy to masturbate to naked anime girls! Just go to sleep!"

"I'm not mastubating!"

"Then turn the music down, I don't need to hear that while you play with your dick!"

"I could say the same for you and your boyfriend!"

"Go to sleep!" She yelled while the now named James grumbled to himself.

"Stupid mom." He muttered before seeing the screen, which had the title, _MG App_ , covering the entire screen and flashing a pinkish red light. "Huh? What's this?"

He looked at it and saw a description.

" _Having girl problems? Always having issues with bullying? Well the MG App is the one for you, just use near a girl and their entire personality will change. Just $30. Now with a ten girl maximum selection._ " It read while a _click now_ button was under it.

He scoffed. "Suuure, and maybe I'll hit the lottery just by downloading an app that says it can read through tickets."

That's when he saw something in small print. " _Limited time offer-all MG Apps will, if needed, allow one to obtain a scholarship to any university to one's choosing. Purchase now!_ "

"...I'm sold." He muttered while realizing that a scholarship equals lots of money for later on in life. 'This might be a scam or virus, but fuck that's free money!'

Click!

The screen changed as a payment screen appeared with only a email selection and a name selection. He typed it in while putting in _James O'Mallery_ in the name selection.

" _Thank you for your purchase, the MG App will connect with your IPhone in a few seconds. Have a good day._ "

Beep beep.

He picked his phone up and saw the app's name and smiled. 'Ok, this means I got free college!' He then yawned before pulling out a piece of paper. "Now to write down ten names before bed."

(Next morning)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

CRASH!

Booo….p.

"Stupid alarm." He groaned from under the blankets.

"James! Get up!"

"Stow it mom I'm sleeping!"

"Get up James or you'll be late to school!" She called out. "So stop masturbating!"

"I'm not!" he sat up while it was shown he had black hair in a bowl cut style and put some glasses on. "Stupid old bag." He slowly got up while cracking his neck. "Always saying that when I'm not."

He then realized it was nine am, meaning he already missed THREE classes!

"FUCK!" he jumped out of bed and rushed to get his clothes on.

(At a school)

James ran really fast towards the school's gates while having a piece of toast in his mouth. He wore a white buttoned up shirt while wearing black shorts and trying to eat the toast as fast as he could. 'I'm almost there, just ten more feet!'

Only to get stopped by a few of melons.

Boing!

He fell to the ground while landing on his butt. He coughed while the toast went down too fast and hit his chest to try and get it unlodged.

"Oh it's little Jamie." Spoke a very tall woman with short blond hair, wearing a white shirt that was rolled up to her toned stomach, a black skirt and stockings, highheels, a E cup chest, a tiny ass, and pure green eyes. "How's the weather down there? Ha!"

'Crap, not Gwen.' He thought in a panic. "Uh, hi there Gwen."

She smirked while picking him up. "Where's my payment?"

"What payment?"

"The one for taking a head feel of my boobs." She frowned pointing to her chest.

"Wait! I didn't mean to, I swear." He said in fear before getting an idea. "On second thought, let me get my phone, I have some digital money I can give you."

"Is it Amazon?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because is this is some fake money on one of your stupid games, then I'll just get some of my 'friends' to help you find your wallet."

He gulped. "Nope, it's really real money. No need to get them." He pulled out his phone while clicking the app, and saw a few selection screens and a camera function. The names of several...weird creatures and things was in the selection screen listed _MG_.

"Well make it quick, I don't have time for this." she frowned.

'Ok, think think, which one should I go with? And why am I trying to see if this thing works?!' He looked through it before seeing the name _Ushi-Oni_ appeared on screen. "Ok, this should do." before tapping the name.

The IPhone's camera function activated while taking a picture.

"Hey what the?" Gwen glared while rubbing her eyes. "You little sneak!"

He gulped while seeing her walk up. "Uh, sorry! The camera app went off on accident!"

"Why I outta!" She growled before feeling sick. "Ugh….I don't feel so good."

He saw her sway and gulped. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

She groaned as her skin started to turn a sickly green with black fur like hands formed with long greenish fingers, two curved horns appeared in her head as cow like ears replaced her own. Her lower part slowly changed as a giant thorax with black markings and eight long legs appeared, a long ox like tail. Gwen groaned as her eyes turned a sickly yellow and her hair turned pure black, which caused her body to feel sick again as her chest grew five sizes bigger and her teeth sharpened. "What's going...ugh…"

James eyes widened while shocked and staring at her chest while blown away. "W...W...W...What the hell?!"

Gwen groaned while a small red paper slip with markings on it appeared over her right eye. "Huh? Why is my hips so heavy?" She looked at herself and screamed. "AHHHH! Giant spider!"

James paled and started to scramble away as slow as he could.

She glared at James. "You! You did this to me James! I'm going to kill you!"

"N-N-Now now Gwen, let's be reasonable here." he gulped. 'I'm gonna die!'

She tried to run at him but tripped over her legs and crashed into him. "Ow...that hurt."

James groaned while feeling the hairy thorax on his face. He flailed from the weight and tried to push her off.

Gwen groaned while trying to get up, and failed. "You idiot….you stupid...idiot! You turned me into a spider, cow, thing!"

"It's a Ushi-Oni."

"Whatever!"

'Oh man, that app really did it! She's a real monster girl! Oh shit! We're both screwed!' He then thought about the the creature she became and paled. 'Crap! This one...rapes men! AHHH!'

"You better change me back or I'll rip your head!" Gwen roared in anger.

"Uh...the thing is….I don't know how."

"...I'll kill you!" She snapped before falling back on him. "Right after I stop tripping on my own legs!"

'Please just let her keep her mind, please!' He thought as Gwen groaned again.

"Why is it so hot out?" She asked while feeling a warm sensation in her chest.

"Um, it's not."

She fanned herself before talking a better look at James. "You know, looking at you now, you seem kind of cute."

'Oh sweet mother of god!' he thought sweating nervously. 'I know what's going to happen!' "Look! The captain of the football team jogging without a shirt on!"

"Where?!" She asked while turning around. 'I need to see that before I die!'

James took the chance to run towards the school.

"Hey! I don't-" she turned. "James? Where did he go?"

(Inside the school)

He sighed in relief and made it to his locker. 'Ok, if I'm lucky someone will see her, call the police, take her away, and I'll get off scot free. Sorry Gwen, but in a way you deserve this. You always took my money and mocked me, so consider this payback.' He then got a dumb idea. 'Wait, if I did that to Gwen….then I can do it to her friends! Ha ha ha! That might be perfect!'

He looked at the phone with a grin. 'All of them have tormented me in a way, and if they wanna be pains, then I'll turn them into what they are, monsters!'

Thunder was heard from outside.

'What was that?' He thought in confusion. He shrugged and decided to skip class and walked down the hall. 'First up, Mandy.'

Around the corner showed a girl looking in her locker mirror while posing and had blond hair in a ponytail with her red top unbuttoned, revealing her C cup chest a little bit, a large ass and wearing black tight skinny jeans while she had some lip gloss.

"I really need more hair products, my hair looks like it's falling off." Mandy muttered while looking at her reflection. "Hmm, my right side is perfect for today, or maybe my left."

James looked from the corner while smirking evilly. "Now to get her attention." he stepped out and cleared his throat. "Hey Mandy!"

She turned and saw him. "Oh it's only you, what do you want?"

He activated the app while taking a picture of Mandy. "Just a picture of a bitch."

"Oh you're so dead!"

"Not after this." he remarked hitting one of the monsters with a smirk. "All you do is criticize me and how I look, well lets see how you think when you get a brand new makeover."

Mandy groaned while feeling her ears getting longer and more pointed, her legs slowly changed into a long blue snake like tail that was covered in stone at the tip, her chest grew one size as her hair started to gain long green snake like hair from both her ponytail and her sides. Her eyes turned a yellowish red as she felt very woozy. "What the…?"

"Hisss." Went all the snakes at once while slithering around.

"Hello Mandy Medusa."

"I'm not a Medusa." She glared before looking at her reflection and paled. "AHHHH!"

"You are now." he covered his eyes. "Now you can deal with nobody being able to look at you or they become stone! Oh the sweet sweet irony."

She looked around as her tail knocked over some lockers. "You little! I'm now a Medusa!"

"Enjoy your new life." he laughed before he turned and ran off.

She groaned before seeing the boy run off and hissed. "He's kind of...my type."

"Hisss." The snakes nodded.

(With James)

He let out a laugh while feeling exhilarated. "This is great! For one I'll come out on top! I'll get revenge on each and everyone of those bitches!"

He then saw a small girl with silver hair, wearing a white shirt and a long pink skirt, blue eyes, a B cup chest and medium sized ass.

'Oh it's Mithya, that girls always acting shy but ALWAYS gets me in trouble just by saying it!' he thought with a frown. 'She likes to think she's innocent, but all she does is get anyone in trouble who cross her! Likes to think she's an angel, well not for much longer!'

The girl was getting her books out of her locker when he stepped out from the corner. "James?"

"Hello Mithya, how are you today?"

"Fine." She said. "Just trying to….study."

'She always says that, even when she reads porn in class!'

"So I need to get going, later." She said before getting flashed by a camera. "Ah! My eyes!" 'My eye condition!'

"Not today, I think it's' time people see you for who you really are. A tiny bug who gets people in trouble just because she likes to spread lies to the teachers."

Mithya groaned while her hair turned purple, her eyes turned red and skin tanned, her chest grew one size as her arms, legs, and back started growing beetle limbs made of pure gold, curved golden horns appeared on her shoulders like bands as her shirt ripped, revealing a golden bra with Egyptian like symbols on it and beetle like wings going down. Her stomach gained a scarab tattoo as her ass grew so big it was almost like a small pillow. On her head a pair of gold horns appeared. "What the? I feel...sick."

'Didn't expect the butt getting bigger, I mean Khepri's don't usually have butts that big.' He thought as a small ball of black energy formed near her belly button. "How's it feel to be exactly what you are now?"

"Huh?" She looked at her arms and squeaked. "I'm….a bug?"

"A Khepri to be exact."

"..." she looked at her butt and went wide eyed. 'So big!'

"Try lying when everyone can stare at your exposed skin!" He laughed before running away.

Mithya blushed while covering her butt. "James...you cute bastard."

"Ok, time to pay the swim captain a little visit."

(A little while later)

James walked towards the basement area while trying to make sure no one was following him, for his sake. He then turned a corner and walked towards the pool, which was empty except for one person that was.

The girl was swimming with a school one-piece swimsuit with D cup breasts, small ass, and had short black hair with her eyes closed as she swam over to the edge.

'There she is! Ursula, the swimming bitch that loves to pull me under water and give me wedgies!'

"Ah, another good swim. But I need to do sixty more before lunch." She said out loud. "The swim competition isn't gonna win itself, then again, there's no real competition."

"Hey Ursula!" James said while walking towards her. "How's the water? Still dry as a desert?"

"Oh it's you, ready for another wedgie?" She smirked before getting blinded by a flash of light. "Hey! What the hell?"

"You think you're all that in the water? Well guess what? You're about to really become one with it!"

She groaned while feeling sick as her skin turned a dark cyan blue and white, long pointed ears, her hair started turning dark grayish blue color as a large dorsal fin appeared on her back, gray scales appeared on her sides as a large jaw like protrusion formed around her neck as it ended near her now G cup chest, her legs slowly formed a long shark like tail as more fins appeared near her massive hips and at the end of her tail, her arms gained very sharp side find that curved upwards as gray scares covered her wrists like a bracelet along with her elbows. Her eyes turned a pure yellow as her teeth became pointed and a red spot appeared near the middle of her neck. "Ah!" She gasped while some gills appeared near her neck. "Can't breath...wait I can..ok no I can't! What's going ah ah ah!"

"Mershark, you can breath air and water, but you look more like a dying fish!" he taunted before she went back in the water. "Now you can be the champ in the water for the rest of your life!"

She growled before speeding towards him and chomped the edge, causing it to crack.

"Right, very vicious. Forgot about that part." he thought stepping back. "Well hope you enjoy the taste of mackerel from now on."

She glared while James walked away. 'Damn him, he's….too handsome. I'll get him back and send him to the bottom of our nest.'

"Alright, next to the most arrogant and prideful spoiled brat, Samantha." He smirked with a dark laugh. He then heard some music coming from the girls locker room and grinned. 'And there she is, with her stupid Bach music.'

He tiptoed towards it and made sure no one was around before slipping inside.

Inside was a redhead girl, with very long hair reaching to her medium sized ass, pure green eyes, a E cup chest, and only in her blackish pink bra and panties. Her phone played Bach music while she was cupping her chest. "Still as big as ever, no girl has a pair as firm and big as my beautiful breasts. Oh oh oh."

"Hello miss panties."

FLASH!

"Eep!" she jumped and turned to him before scowling. "You little worm James! You've got some nerve sneaking a peek at me you perverted bastard!"

"Oh? So I'm a pervert? Well news flash, at least I'm not some arrogant witch. But don't worry, after today the only time you'll be able to show off is at night, hope you like black colors."

She looked confused while her ears grew pointed, her ass grew bigger as her chest grew three sizes. Her skin became more pale as her eyes gained a pure crimson red color. Samantha groaned again while feeling stone cold. "What the….so cold! Freezing cold!"

"Say hello to a vampire! Now you'll see what it's like for all the people who have to shy away from their own beauty when you like knocking them down with all your big head space. Have fun!"

She growled while shivering a little as James walked away. 'That little arrogant pig….I maybe a vampire now but I think I found my equal. But I'm kind of peckish now.'

(With James)

"Next stop, captain of the fencing club. Getting some sick thrill at lunch, throwing forks at me and nearly stabbing my eye out." he muttered bitterly. 'To her it's funny just holding it an inch from it, but one of these days it could have done it! Well let's see how sharp she is with this monster I picked out for her.'

As he walked towards the gym, he noticed said girl who had long brown hair, black eyes, a C cup chest and large ass, wearing some fencing armor and black shoes. And she was busy doing some staving with her rapier.

"En garde!" she let out as she made several strikes at a training dummy which had numerous marks on it. She then stopped a second. "Woah, heart strike!"

James smirked before sneaking behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Oh Tasha~"

"What?" Tasha asked before getting blinded. "Ah! What the fuck was that?!"

"A new world for you miss knife."

She groaned as the armor started to break apart and caused some blackish red armor to form on her left side, which extended from her feet, including her right leg, all the way to her head which formed a curved horn. Her entire left arm started to be consumed by the armor, causing it to turn into a giant broadsword with a glowing eye in the middle, her chest grew two sizes as the armor formed under the chest and between the chest as a black choker covered her entire neck. Her left eye turned a pure red while red lines appeared on the armor along with red stones that looked like eyes, all the while her hair started to turn a reddish purple at the ends. And her clothes became a pile of rags due to the armor destroying them, even her underwear, including a certain spot that was getting covered by armor.

'Well that was….explosive.' James thought.

She went wide eyed and looked at her body with horror and shock. "W...W…."

"On the bright side, you won't have to worry about losing your sword."

She tried to cover herself but the blade started to slice the floor up while sucking some red energy into its blade like it was water in a drain. "Y-You! I'll really slice you up James! This I swear!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you some polish later." He said with a smirk. "Just don't go giving anyone paper cuts Tasha."

She scowled before he turned and bolted out of there with a laugh. She started at the blade before slowly forming a very wide smile. 'James, I'm going to enjoy making you my master.'

(With James)

"Ha! This is awesome! I feel like I'm king of the world!" He laughed while grinning. "And there's only four girls left!"

When he rounded the corner he ended up running smack dab into a tall girl who had brown hair done up in a bun with a white uniform, a C cup chest, a small ass and held a black pursue which caused coins and dollars to fall out onto the floor.

"Hey! My money! Look what you did you pipsqueak!"

"Oh hi Anna." He said with confidence. "Still looking for money for your piggy bank?"

"Pick them up or I'll throw you out of the window!" she growled. "I saved up that stuff since this year started."

"Oh? You mean extorting it out of everyone, especially me, because you can't be bothered to get a real job?"

Anna growled again before getting flashed by a bright light. "Ah! Hey watch it! I have sensitive eyes you dwarf!"

"Well now you're gonna have sensitive scales." he clicked the next monster.

She groaned while a pair of horns appeared on her head, massive green scales erupted from her body as her clothes became shredded and formed all across her chest, which was now four times bigger, her shoulders, around her stomach, and hips as her arms and legs became clawed like a dinosaur and covered in scales. A pair of bat like wings shot out from her back as a long tail came falling to the ground. Her ears became almost salamander like as some tiny scales appeared near her now orange eyes. "Ugh." She groaned before burping as Fire came from her mouth. "Excuse me, burp."

"Hahahaha! You wanna be greedy, then you can get to work on building up your hoard."

She growled at that. "You little BURP!" She caused a stream of fire to hit the lockers, melting them instantly, and causing her to blush red. 'Oh god!'

"I hope you learn to stop eating burritos!" He laughed hysterically. He turned and ran off with a little sweat. 'Oh man, if she learns how to fly I'm definitely in trouble!'

Anna groaned while burping again and caused a small flaming heart to appear. 'He's...the one. My greatest treasure. But I need to get this problem sorted out first.' "BURP! Excuse me."

(Later)

"Alright, three more, and then I can sit back and enjoy the huge chaotic scene." James said to himself while rubbing his hands together. "Now where is Chen, that little bitch."

Chen was the foreign transfer student who got a thrill out of using her techniques on him, which were like drop kicks, roundhouse kicks, and anything else as an excuse to 'help him build muscle'. The problem was that he almost lost the use of his legs and almost saw a chi punch to the groin.

'I hope she's not in that mood.' He thought with a shiver while feeling compelled to cover his groin.

"JAMES!" came a voice followed by a whistling sound.

"Shit!" he cried out before falling forward from an impact behind him. "Gah! Chen!"

"Ha! Impact kick!" The voice laughed. "I was waiting all day to try that out."

He groaned while looking up, to see a girl with very tan skin, short black hair with green highlights, a B cup chest and small ass, wearing a white uniform with black shorts that was ripped on the shoulders, and pure blue eyes. "Cheap move Chen."

"Oh please, I'm making sure you're tough to take a sneak attack like a man should." She smirked while getting off of him. "Now let's see if you can survive my special axe kick of doom!"

FLASH!

"Ah! My eyes!" Chen yelled while seeing stars.

"You want me to toughen up? Well I'd say you better do the same for your joints!"

She groaned before her skin turned a grayish blue color, her ass grew to the size of a pillow, her chest grew six sizes as her eyes became a whitish green color. Her nails grew longer as it turned a dark purple color, and her hair grew down to the floor as a long talisman with chinese symbols appeared over her face. Her arms became so heavy that she had to move in front of her just to keep from falling. "So...stiff. What did you do?"

"Simple, if you like practicing so much, try kicking at me with your legs all stiffened up." He smirked. "And it's a familiar creature from your home, a Jiangshi."

Her eyes widened while trying to run at him but was inclined to hop instead. "James, you sick little monkey!"

'Hopefully she doesn't learn that sex fixes the stiffness.' he thought with a chuckle. "Consider this a work out for you, now you can focus on that instead of drop kicking me every day!"

Chen growled in rage while James started to walk away. But she then stopped and slowly looked at him with interest. 'I'll get him, and make him massage my body all nice and fondly.' She licked her lips while a small smile appeared on her pale face.

James chuckled while holding his side. "Oh man! She'll be hopping around and look like a cosplayer to everyone! Oh god, it's too rich!"

He then headed to the library and saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes, wearing a very tight looking uniform that made her C cup chest pop a little along with her small ass. Her glasses looked a little dirty as she read a large dictionary in the back. "There's Sam, the so called knowledge bitch. Always acting like a computer and calls me stupid! Oh I'm going to make her eat her own words, literally."

Said girl didn't notice as he slunk in while yawning. 'So much books, need more sleep...ugh. Need a book on sleeping.'

FLASH!

She jumped and turned to see James smirking and frowned. "What in the world are you doing you incompetent neanderthal?"

"Oh I'm just here to show you how tasty paper is." He smirked.

She groaned while her hair started turning white with one side gaining a greenish color along with some of the right side, her eyes turned red as two cow like horns grew from her sides. Her ass grew massive as a long fluffy tail popped out from her skirt, her legs became covered in white fur as her shoes broke apart as her feet became hooved with markings on the front of the fur, her chest grew seven sizes while feeling a lot of information pouring into her brain. "Ah! Ow! Ok that was supercalifragilisticexpialidociously exhilaratingly furious like a vicious dragon!"

"I don't know what that means, but ha! You wanna be so smart and look down on everyone? Well now you can while rocking a little bit extra. See if people will notice your brain when they're too busy gawking at your chest and extra leg hair."

Sam growled while feeling a headache. "The next black plague will occurs in the year 3050." 'So much infomation...ugh it hurts!' She looked at her legs and screamed.

"If you're wondering, it's a Hakutaku, a literal bookworm of a monster. Hope you like being a know it all bitch! Ha ha!" he taunted before running out through the door.

She blinked while her face became red as her eyes. "He's….in need of teaching." She smiled while adjusting her glasses. "And I'll help him, in every subject~"

(With James)

"And now, for the last one, the overall 'Queen bee' here, the one who's made everyone at this school miserable. I'm gonna milk this one longer than the others." He said with a grin while walking towards the student council room, which was completely empty except for the girl that he was looking for. "Hope you enjoy this Marian, because I'm going to make you a queen. A queen of monsters ha ha ha, ahem." He cleared his throat.

Inside said room was a girl with brown hair, gray eyes, an A cup chest and very flat ass, and wore a formal uniform with a red skirt and black stockings while she wore gold rings on her fingers and was texting on her phone with her feet on the table without a care in the world. "Like seriously, I'm trying to be a good leader." She typed some more as James walked in and grinned.

"Oh Marian, your bitchiness. The kings here." he called out with his arms spread out with a smile. "Happy to see me?"

"Like what are you doing here James?" She frowned. "And you, a king? That's stupid even for you loser."

FLASH!

"Ah! What the hell James!"

"Oh no, don't give me that tone. From now on, you'll still be queen, but I hope you have waterproof bedsheets."

Marian blinked while her skin started to turn a reddish color along with her eyes as it became so slimy that her clothes fell off and her phone became slimy. Her head started to gain a small crown as her body began to bloat to the size of a small beanbag chair along with her ass and chest, which grew to unbelievable sizes. "I don't feel so good." She groaned as three girls formed next to her, one in a maids outfit and the other looking like a knight, both with giant asses and breasts as they bloated along with the 'queen'.

'So that's how the kingdom of slimes are made. Must be hard when she gets fat every ten seconds.' He laughed in his head.

She moaned and rubbed her head while he laughed harder.

"All of you bitches had this coming for a long time! This app is pure genius!"

"James." All three said while bloating again. "You stupid...ugh. So full."

Beep beep.

James looked at his phone and saw a update.

" _Maximum MG selections completed. For more MG's, please insert $30. For full access, please pay $50. Have a nice day._ " It said with a cute slime girl eating some money with a fork.

"Oh hell yeah am I buying more!" he chuckled before turning and walked out. 'Huh, for some reason I haven't heard screaming, how can no one notice the monster girls all around school?'

Marian looked at James before looking at 'herself'. "Let's get our king."

"Yes my queen." They said with a grin.

(With James)

He looked at the app while clicking on the $50 offer and grinned. 'Soon I'll be the king of the monster girls!' that's when he noticed some webbing on the floor and stopped. 'Oh no.'

"Hello James." Smirked Gwen while appearing from up above. "Nice to finally catch you, I've been looking for you all day."

He paled and gulped looking up at her. 'Oh crap, I forgot to bolt out of here because of their bios!'

That was when Mandy, Mithya, Ursula, Samantha, Tasha, Anna, Chen, and Marian came from every direction, with Ursula getting a piggyback ride from Anna.

"Hello James." Smiled Tasha with a big grin. "Finally got caught?"

"W-W-What are you girls doing altogether?"

"Oh we came to see you." Spoke Samantha arrogantly. "Afterall, you are my equal and higher than these harem girls."

"And we wanted to give you a hug." Mithya said while her ball of black energy looked about the size of a small wrecking ball. "And then some."

'Oh shit! They wanna bang me! Wait...why is that a bad thing? Sure it's gonna be rough and hard, but I'm gonna get laid!'

That was when his phone popped a new message.

" _Warning, all girls under the MG App will be inclined to have sex with the user. That includes all other girls, have a nice day._ " It read as James cheered in his mind.

"Alright! Hey girls, what say we skip school for the rest of the day and we can play a game of 'doctor'."

They looked at each other before nodding with a smile. "Ok James."

'YAHOO!' He thought as Chen hopped closer to him along with Anna, who accidentally burped a small heart of flames.

"Excuse me." She said with embarrassment. "Doctor, can you fix that for me? I'll pay you~"

"Oh trust me, I'll do my best." he grinned with a glint.

(Omake)

James' mom, who had short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt that made her D cup chest pop a little, black pants that didn't do much for her small ass, and wearing slippers, was trying to read the paper, but she was hearing an annoying creak from her son's room. 'He must be mastubating again, ugh. Why can't he stop doing that!'

Creak creak creak

She eye twitched while trying to read her paper.

Creak creak creak creak creak creak

"JAMES! STOP MASTURBATING!" she snapped in rage.

It moved over to the room with said boy grinning with his head propped up with one hand and seeing Gwen bounce on his cock with a moan. "Oh trust me mom! It's not that."

"Oh yes! More! More!" she moaned out as Anna, Chen, Mandy, Marian, Mithya, Sam, Samantha, Tasha and Ursula were surrounding the bed, all naked and looking very horny with their pussies drenched.

"My turn when she's done!" spoke Mandy.

"No mine." Ursula frowned. "We agreed to this before hand, and my pussy is aching here!"

"I want to squeeze his cock." Tasha giggled lustfully.

"Not until I'm done you worm." Samantha spoke with authority. "His blood is mine."

"Ladies ladies, calm down, there's plenty of James to go around." He said while Gwen bobbed faster as her thorax moved up and down, causing the bed and floor to creak.

"Ah! James! Make me feel alive my cute little geek!" She moaned while her tongue stuck out.

From down stairs however, James's mom started to get angry, like very VERY angry. She tossed the paper down and stamped up. "I said knock it off!"

However, the creaking still continued as James was having the best time of his life.

SLAM!

"JAMES! WHAT HAVE I….." She trailed off as she saw monsters, girl things, having sex with her son.

"Oh hello Carrie." Smirked Marian while playing with her 'maids' chest. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shit!" jumped James going wide eyed. "M-Mom! Don't you know how to knock!"

"She doesn't." spoke Chen while Sam massaged her breasts. "But James, why not use the 'power' on her?" 'Oh this feels so good!'

"What?! That's nuts!"

"James! You better tell me what the hell and heaven is going on here!" spoke his mom who was trying to keep from fainting and staring as the girl kept bouncing with James groaning.

'Screw it!' He thought before grabbing his phone and activated the app. 'But which one would fit...oh ho ho. I know which one it's going to be.'

"James! Get off that phone and-"

FLASH!

"Hey! Don't take a picture of me!" Carrie yelled while her eyes saw spots.

"Sorry mom, but you'll thank me later!" he spoke while gulping. 'Maybe if I'm lucky she'll just wave this over and NOT do what I think she's gonna do.'

She groaned as her skin turned a dark purple along with her now shoulder length hair, her eyes turned yellow while the ears became pointed and her nails grew longer and tinted a dark pink. Her breasts grew eight sizes while her legs began to fuse into a very long tail that was a dark purple and black color. A long cobra like hood formed from behind her ears as it reached from the top of her head to her back as small red lines appeared on her lightish dark purple hood. Her hips became the size of a bean bag chair as crimson hair formed from the middle of her hair to the tips. "Hisss, James? What did you...ugh."

"You're now an Apophis." He gulped. "A monster girl."

The other girls saw the change and smirked. "Welcome to the club."

Carrie groaned before slowly gaining a lustful smile. "Thanks girls, and now." She ripped off her clothes and slithered towards James. "I think a little incest is in order, right James~"

'Shit!' he thought going pale. "O-O-Or maybe you could give your boyfriend some love instead!"

She shook her head no. "Sorry son, but family comes first above all else." She opened her mouth revealing two long fangs dripping with a purple substance. "Now, hold still, my little boy~"

"I love this gal." Gwen smirked along with Ursula. "Right to the point."

'Damn you app!' he thought before getting bitten and tensed up. 'Damn you to Hell!'

The app beeped while showing a Pharaoh winking as the screen went black.


	113. Chapter 113

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 113

What if Cinder had a personality which wanted to spread love?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Cinder snored while feeling tired from yesterday's heist involving putting a bug into the CCTS tower. However, she didn't know that tomorrow was going to be a day of great change.

(Next morning)

Birds cawed outside as Cinder slowly woke up and looked around. But something was off...really off.

"Yawn." she said while her expression was not of cold calculation, but of genuine happiness. "What a glorious day for love." she then got out of bed and started getting into the shower.

As this was happening, Emerald opened one eye and thought she heard some singing. 'Must be the radio.' she thought before going back to sleep.

(A few minutes later)

Cinder smiled while skipping around the room, still with a towel over her body, as Emerald and Mercury looked lost.

"Uh...you feeling alright Cinder?" asked Emerald.

"Never better Emerald! In fact, it's time I do my sworn duty!"

"You mean on the mission?" asked Mercury.

"No silly, to spread love all over Remnant!" She smiled while looking very happy.

"...EH?!" both said in shock before Cinder pointed at them.

"And you're first to feel love!" she giggled while materializing her bow, which now had a heart design. "Now hold still."

"W-Woah there Cinder." spoke Mercury with his hands up. "Let's just take it easy. I mean, you don't even have any clothes on." 'Not that I'm complaining.'

She just shrugged. "I'll put them on, after I make you see the love!"

PHWEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

"Ah!" Both jumped as pink arrows hit their arms, and disappeared into a shower of pink dust.

"There we go."

"H-How did you do that? You shot us in the arm!" spoke Mercury rubbing the spot while there was no hole or pain.

"Simple, I don't hurt others, I make them fall in love." She smiled as Emerald and Mercury looked at each other confused before feeling very warm inside.

"Um...hey sexy." Emerald said with a blush. "Um...care to grab some lunch?"

"Sure, I'll buy hot stuff." he grinned.

She smiled while holding his arm and nuzzled it as Cinder went to get changed.

(Later)

Cinder smiled while wearing her normal outfit, but with a heart like necklace around her neck. And she was humming a very happy tune. 'Time to spread more love!'

She was skipping down the hall while anyone she passed were confused and weirded out a little.

That was when Yang and Blake walked towards the library, not knowing that Cinder was close behind them.

"Thanks Yang for taking the time to let me be your tutor." Blake said.

"Well you did ace the last two tests so I need the help real bad."

"Well just remember to focus ok?" She said while Cinder got her bow out.

PHWEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

"Ah!" Both cried out as some arrows hit them in the back. They grabbed at the spots and expected pain, but they felt warmth when they looked at each other while Cinder smiled.

"Another couple saved." She smiled as Blake and Yang blushed.

"Say Blake, want to skip the books and go on Bumblebee? You can call shotgun." Yang said with a wink.

She purred hearing that. "Ok, Yang."

Cinder skipped off while humming as Ruby walked by the library and saw Blake and Yang staring at each other in the eyes.

"Uh, hey guys."

They didn't stop looking at each other while Blake was purring very loudly.

"Guys? Hello?" 'What's up with them?' she moved over and tried snapping her fingers near their faces. "Yo, earth to guys?"

Yang started petting Blake's head as said girl meowed a little. "Who's a cute kitten you are."

"Mew~"

"Ok, this is getting weird. So...I'm gonna head out now."

(With Cinder)

She smiled while turning a corner and saw Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha studying in a classroom. 'Three for the price of one! For love!'

PHWEEEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

"Ah! Hey, did something just hit me?" spoke Jaune rubbing his back.

"I think so." Pyrrha said while Weiss looked at Pyrrha and Jaune, and then the other two at the other.

"Jaune, Pyrrha." Weiss blushed. "Could we...hang out? I mean for training not...you know."

Pyrrha nodded before kissing her cheek. "Sure, and then we all can have some fun. Right Jaune?"

"Big time, but let's do it when Nora and Ren are out or it might get weird."

"Fine by me." Weiss smiled as Cinder got an idea and skipped off.

'Oh the two lovers, love shall free their loving hearts!' Cinder thought with a giggle.

(With Nora and Ren)

"Renny! Let's blow something up!"

"And I told you later when I'm done with homework."

She pouted while Cinder walked behind them.

PHWEEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

"Ah!" Both jumped while one arrow hit Ren in the butt and another hit Nora between her breasts.

"Let your love be free!"

They turned around before looking at each other and smiled, well Nora did as Ren blushed.

"Renny, let's fuck, now." She said while trying to look sexy.

"Uh….eh, why not." he shrugged.

And cue Nora jumping on him as Cinder skipped away as Ruby walked in.

"Hey Ren, can…." her jaw dropped while seeing them having a make out session. 'Filth!'

Ren wrestled his tongue with Nora's while giving her ass a slap.

"Mmm~" she moaned while Ruby ran out of the room.

'Filth!' She thought with a red face. 'So much filth!'

Cinder hummed while Velvet walked past her and was confused.

'She's in a good mood, I wonder why.' She thought before Cinder saw Coco and Fox walking by and slightly turned to Velvet.

'Time for a threesome of love!' She thought with a grin.

PHWEEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

"Ah!" The girls jumped as Fox made a slight gesture with his hands.

"Feel the power of love!" She giggled before running away.

"Ow! What the hell was she saying?" asked Coco rubbing her arm.

'I have no idea.' Fox said before looking at the girls and blushed. 'Um...did you two get haircuts?'

"No why?" Velvet asked while walking closer.

'Because you both look beautiful.' He said while Coco and Velvet blushed.

"Easy there, if you're gonna start flirting, you gotta buy us dinner first." smirked Coco.

"And try to be fancy." Velvet chuckled while Coco rubbed her ears.

'Ok, so tonight in town?' Fox asked.

"Just don't forget to give us a good time, both at the restaurant and the bed." Coco winked.

He nodded eagerly before Cinder skipped away.

(Later)

She looked around before spotting Neptune, Scarlet, Sage and Sun practicing their skills. 'Mmm, this might work.' She activated her bow and took aim.

PHWEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping

"Yeow!" Neptune jumped while grabbing his butt. "Someone shot me!"

"Same here." Scarlet frowned while rubbing his butt along with Sun.

Sage groaned a little as they looked at each other. "Well maybe we can figure this out after a nice warm bath?"

"Eek!" Neptune squeak. "No, let's just do...a mud bath? No water and all."

"How about we go get some sun at the beach, but stay away from the water. Just a guy's day out to get some sun." spoke Sun with a smile. "And I don't mean the one in the sky."

"As long as it's a nudist beach." Scarlet winked. "I'll be set for life."

"I'll get some lotion for all of us." spoke Sun while Cinder skipped away. "And don't worry, I'll be EXTRA thorough."

(Elsewhere)

Cinder smiled while feeling very confident at the moment. 'So many lovers to find, so little time.' she then saw Yatsuhashi walking by next to Glynda.

"Thanks professor for suggesting that new study method for our team."

"No problem, it's better to help my students when they ask then have them be too prideful to bother when sometimes it helps more than they think."

'Time for love's embrace.' Cinder smirked.

PHWEE!

Ping!

Ping!

"Ow." Yatsuhashi said while the armor hit him on the leg. "Ok, who did that?"

Glynda rubbed her leg and looked around while Cinder hid behind a pillar. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Silence.

Yatsuhashi looked at Glynda before saying. "Professor, um are you….you know."

"What?" she asked turning to him while feeling warm.

"Single, I mean you are cute and stuff, so I thought…" he blushed while stuttering a little.

"Of course, but perhaps we can fix that. Meet me in my classroom in five minutes, don't be late."

He nodded while feeling very lucky.

(With Ruby)

"Ok, what's going on today?" she muttered. "First Yang and Blake stare at each other, then I hear some weird sounds outside JNPR's room, and it's like everyone's gawking at each other."

At the same time, she walked towards Ozpin's office while Cinder was hiding behind a corner.

'The love of the century is now! And just before I return to the world of hate.' She thought as her bow started to become halfway normal and halfway pink.

"Professor Ozpin? Are you in there?"

"Come in miss Rose." He said while sitting at his desk. "The doors open."

Ruby opened them before walking inside. "Professor, something weird's going on."

"And that would be what miss Rose?"

"Everyone's going bonkers!"

"...define bonkers miss Rose." He asked while Cinder got ready.

"It's like everyone's got the cooties!"

PHWEE!

Ping!

Ping!

"Yeow! My tushie!" Ruby cried out as an arrow hit her on the butt as another one hit Ozpin in the face.

He jumped up and saw it vanish before holding his cane out. "Miss Rose, take cover."

She blinked while looking at Ozpin and blushed red. 'He looks so cool!'

Cinder ran as Ruby hugged Ozpin tightly.

"Uh, Miss Rose? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." She smiled while Ozpin took a look at her silver eyes. "You're so cool, please date me! Please?" She made some puppy eyes.

He stiffened up while feeling warmer all of a sudden. 'W...What's going on?'

She smiled while hugging tighter. "Please? Pretty please with cookies on top?"

He felt his heart beating faster while slowly relenting to this strange feeling in his chest. "Um….p-perhaps Miss Rose."

She smiled before kissing his chin. "Thank you. I love you."

"S-Same." He blushed.

Cinder at this point groaned before her eyes returned to normal and felt very weird. "Ugh? What happened...and why am I out here instead of my bed?"

(Omake)

Cinder yawned while feeling very happy again as she walked down the hall. "So who's next on my neverending list of lovers?"

"Qrow! Stop drinking and just look at me in the eyes!" Yelled a voice from behind a corner.

"I can hear you just fine ice queen, ain't that good enough for ya?"

"Well if you didn't drink all the time like a drunkard then I wouldn't be yelling at you!"

Cinder pokes her head out from the corner while seeing two people she knew as Qrow and Winter arguing, again.

"I drink when I feel I need to, what's your excuse for sounding like a banshee? Is it because it's a hobby of yours?"

"Oh that's it!"

PHWEEE!

Ping!

Ping!

"Yeow!" Qrow yelled out while rubbing his ass. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know." Winter frowned while an arrow was stuck between her bosom, which vanished as she looked at Qrow and blushed. "But...I do know that I've been a little harsh to you lately. So...if you don't mind, we should start over from scratch."

"Eh, what the hey." he tossed his bottle aside. "I was thinking the same thing."

She nodded before rubbing his cheek. "So the closet or the basement?" She then gave him a seductive wink.

"How about right here and now?" He said while pulling down her top as they started making out.

Cinder giggled before walking toward the elevator and pressed a button, but not the one to her room as was expected but to a room called _Secret_. "They make a good couple."

The elevator went on down to the deepest room before the doors opened and she skipped out.

She walked towards a small room while seeing a small pod in the center of it. "Oh it's the Fall Maiden." She giggled while opening it up as Amber's body was exposed. "She looks so lonely. Maybe I should get her out of her and find her a man, or woman?"

She tapped her chin and looked down at the arrow. As she picked her up, she noticed the door locked on its own. "I'll get us out." She formed a bow and took aim. 'Wait this might be a-'

PHWEEE!

The arrow went flying in every direction while Cinder accidentally made another one.

PHWEEE!

She saw them fly all around before one hit Amber in the chest. "Oh no!"

Ping!

"Ow!" She jumped while the arrow hit her in the right eye, all the while Amber slowly started to wake up.

"Ugh….what happened?" She asked before seeing Cinder and blushed. "Y-You? You came?"

"Um….hi." She waved while blushing crimson. "Uh, have a nice nap?"

"Yes." Amber said before looking very red. "Um...no hard feelings for getting mad at you?"

"Nope, but I would say the same thing for taking your power."

"Water under the bridge." She said before getting up.

"So Amber, can we kiss?"

"What do you think?" She said with a smile before kissing Cinder's lips.

She moaned while starting to make out, all the while the camera started to turn black. 'Love conquers all!'


	114. Chapter 114

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 114

What if a lilim decided to do something about the decrease of humans?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was running as fast as he could down the hallway, he had no idea where he was, only that he had to get out.

"Come back here!" He heard a female call behind him, making him pale as he tried to run faster. He could hear buzzing and rounded the next corner.

"Damn it, I can't let this be the end! I'm getting out of here!" He said as he saw a large set of doors. "Yes, freedom!" he ran towards them and started pushing.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you leave!" The voice shouted as he kept shoving before realizing that the doors were locked.

He turned and jumped before getting yanked away.

"Ha! I got you now husband~." She said as he turned to look at his captor. She had short purple hair, fur on her shoulders and her arms looked like that of a bugs, she had two purple wings on her backs and a thorax right above her but that ended in a stinger.

"B-But I'm not ready for kids!"

"Relax, we won't need to make a family just yet, but I think you'll love the honeymoon I have in mind for us~" She said with a grin as he gulped before there was a knocking on the doors he had just been trying to escape out of. "Huh? Who could that be?"

"Uh, why don't you check? I'll be right here."

"Oh no you don't handsome, I'm not letting you out of my sight again!" She said as she wrapped her legs around him, which were covered in armor like her arms as she used her wings to pull them to the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

The girl pulled a key out and unlocked the door before opening it. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me Rachel, we have to talk NOW." Said a woman who was floating in the air with two white wings, long white hair and two black horns.

"Can't it wait? Me and my new husband were just about to go on our honeymoon."

"NOW."

"Ugh, fine, but I'm still going to do it with him. Come with me to the main room." She said as she gestured her in with a groan.

The woman followed while the man groaned in the beelzebub's hold.

Soon they reached a large living room and Rachel threw the man onto the couch before ripping his pants off and sitting on him. "So, why are you here?"

"I've come to talk to you about a grave matter at hand for us and all other monstergirls."

"Really? And what would that be?"

The woman sighed while the other girl started licking at the man's cock who groaned and shook her head. "That, what you're doing."

"What, celebrating getting my husband? How is that a problem?" She asked between licks.

"Not that, the fact that all of us change our mates to incubi and how we can convert human women as well." she replied while crossing one leg over the other. "Don't you remember how none of the offspring between a man and monstergirl have been nothing but females?"

"Yeah, that's why we're called monster girls, so what's your point?" She asked as she licked the tip. "And after a few rounds this guy will also be an incubus, it makes them last longer, why is that a problem?"

"Don't you get it? The more humans we convert the more damage we're causing for future generations!"

This made her stop for a second before saying. "Shit...that is bad...but at least I found a husband before they were all gone. There's not much we can do."

The woman face palmed. "Really? That's all you can say?"

"Well I don't know what to do! What do you think should be done!?"

"Ok, clearly we need to hold back on turning the men into incubus."

"But why! I wanted us to go at it all day!"

"Because if we keep doing this then we won't have any for our kids!"

"And?"

"We die." she deadpanned. "All of us."

"But...well...maybe they can become immortal?"

"They're humans you idiot!"

"Well if we just put them together and kept them from being changed into incubi, then all we have to do is let them procreate over time until their offspring are old enough for other girls to get with, that way we keep the numbers up and keep them safe and sound."

"Ok, but how are you going to keep them in line? If we treat them like humans than anyone guarding them is gonna try to mate with one of them and then all of them could risk getting converted!"

"Simple, we keep them in a specific area guarded with mystic runes that will keep them inside and not compelled to leave, and only we'll be the ones who know. The only one who can lower the shield around it all will of course be me."

"Ok, that could work, but how do we keep them from escaping or fighting back, humans are really stubborn when they want to be."

"...that's a work in progress."

"Wait, how come you get to access the area? How do I know YOU won't just hog them all?"

"Because I already have a husband, and also because I'm not the one who's been riding her man this entire talk!"

"Hey!...I didn't hear you complain when we started!" she called back while riding on the man's cock who groaned and she moaned. "Oh! Nice and big!"

"Ah! Do you two want me to leave?" he groaned out.

"No, I'm not done yet. So, what if we just treated them like they used to treat cows and other animals before our great lord came to power and made them monster girls?"

"Because they'd want to kill us." she deadpanned. "And when a human feels confined and trapped, they'll either kill to get out, or end themselves since we need them ALIVE."

"What about putting them all into a lustful frenzy to keep them going? If they don't stop the women will get knocked up in no time and that'll get things moving along sooner than just sitting around."

"Hmmmm, that might work..."

"Plus we could separate them from the kids, in the list frenzy they'd never notice, and then we can mold them into the perfect husbands."

"I like it! We'll get to work at it right away, or at least as soon as SOMEONE is done fucking."

"Hey, don't get high and mighty on me, this guy is special to me so there's no way I'm going to stop fucking him for a meeting. But don't worry, I'll be done soon."

She rolled her eyes. 'Great, now I'm horny. Guess me and my hubby are gonna be busy for the rest of the night.'

(Three hours later)

"You stay there sweetie, I'll be back for round two later~." She called as she locked her bedroom door with her exhausted husband in it.

"Good...luck..." he got out while groaning from his sore legs.

"Finally, I was starting to think you would be in there forever."

"Oh relax, frankly I'm surprised you didn't try to join." she smirked. "I know how you lilim are."

The woman felt her eye twitch before walking over with her hand lightly glowing before slapping against one of the girl's breasts, making her let out a loud moan from the burning sensation while feeling a wave of pleasure hit her. "You know full well what I'm capable of, and any other day I'd leave you like that, but we have work to do." She said as she crossed her arms.

The beelzebub panted and tried to stand up, but it was tricky and glared at her. "W-W-Well, what do we start with first?"

"First we need to find a large area for the facility, then we need to find someone to build it, most likely a team of gremlins, their good at building stuff and making stuff autonomous for the most part." She said as she began to tap her chin.

"Well, what are you going to do about the humans? There must be hundreds spread out amongst the country."

"Simple, I'm going to send out my armies to hunt down any humans they can find and to bring them back to me, and I'm also going to put a large bounty on all humans, this will solve the problem as we get the facility running." she smirked. "Besides, I know for a fact there's still human villages filled with them, so it's not like they're hiding from us."

"Ok, so how are we going to control all these humans, even if we have them in a permanent state of lust their going to eat tired, hungry, all that. It's not like you can hire workers for this facility, most monsters would corrupt them, on purpose or accident." She said as they began to walk/fly down the hall.

"Simple, I'll have the gremlins put in sedatives with their food and make sure there's a fresh amount of water in the area with runes around it to keep any aquatic monstergirls from sneaking in. I'm also planning on creating a huge illusion around it to hide it as a mountain. This way if anyone sees it they'll most likely stay away from it."

"Ok, that makes sense. I still think it would be easier to treat them like cattle, they're basically becoming breeding stock, right?" She said with a shrug as they reached the main room.

"This is true." she replied before walking over to a large crystal ball and held a hand to it before it started to glow. "I'll have to bring in a couple of holstaurus to help consult us on this." She said before a woman's face appeared in the crystal ball.

She had short white hair with two cow horns, a cow print bikini top with a golden bell around her neck, blue overalls with white furry legs and a cow tail that flicked behind her.

"Hello, you've reached holstaurus ranch, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Lilith, a lilim, and I'm wanting to order in a large order for collars, the kind used to keep cattle tracked and located."

"Ok, we have a little over 1000 ready at the moment, but we can make more, they have tracking chips in them, and barcodes for easy identification, will that do?" She asked happily.

"Perfect, how long till they get here?"

"Well, we can ship them today and they should arrive in a week, give or take a day, you will pay for them once they arrive."

"Excellent, my mother the demon lord can pay for that."

"Great, thank you, have a nice day!" She said before the transmission ended.

"Good, the collars are ordered, now for the gremlins." she remarked before the ball glowed again.

Another woman appeared on it, this time she had green hair that looked like two large beast like ears, a small body with an open black jacket, long pants, gloves and work boots and she had an impish grin on her face.

"Hey there! This is the Gremlin garage where if it's broken, busted, doesn't stand, or needs repair, we're the gals to get it done!"

"I have a need of your talents in a special project, you will be payed handsomely if you come." She said calmly.

"What kind of project we talkin' about?"

"A facility for breeding humans. The fact is that the number of humans are dropping fast, so I'm going to gather as many as I can and breed them so they don't all die out along with us because if they go, we can't have sex and reproduce." She said as the Gremlin's eyes widened.

"For real? I just figured we'd be fine for the next hundred years."

"Nope, I fear that it will happen soon if we don't do anything. So, you In?"

"Hmmm, do we get first dibs?"

"No." she deadpanned. "It's meant to keep the human race going and not get converted so we still have some for future generations."

"Aw come on, no one in my garage is married yet! What about this, once we complete it we get to look over all the males you have collected and we each get to chose one, that seems fair, right? Think of it as our price."

"It depends on just how many humans we can gather together. If the humans don't mate and knock the women up then it won't work and it'll take longer for more children to be born and grow up."

"Ugh, that sucks...ok, how about this, after at least half of the woman you have get knocked up then me and my girls get to chose a husband." She negotiated.

"Over seventy-five percent and you have a deal."

"Deal, we'll be there as soon as possible." She said with a grin before the call ended.

"Ok, now to call a dark mage."

"Just watch it, she might go ahead and take all the better men for herself."

"Don't worry, I plan on analyzing the men and figuring out which are the best breeders and hiding them when they choose their mate." She said with a grin as the crystal ball began to glow again.

Slowly a new woman appeared. This one had long purple hair with a large black witch hat, a flowing black robe that showed off her ample cleavage and grey thigh length stockings and she was holding a large black staff.

"Hello mistress Lilith, how can I be of service?"

"Hi Merlin, I really need your help casting some high level spells, seals, runes and illusions for a project I'm doing, could you please come here and help me out?"

"Of course, I'll be there right away."

"Thanks!" She said happily before cutting the call. "Great, now what do we need to do?"

"Well didn't you said you were gonna have your followers round the humans up?"

"Oh yeah, right. I'll tell them now." She said as she touched the crystal again. 'I swear I feel like some human female for some reason using this over and over.' She thought as as another woman's face appeared on the crystal. This one had long silver hair, dark skin, and wore a purple get up reminiscent of a dominatrix.

"This is Lilith's army headquarters, general Natasha speaking." She said before seeing who was calling her. "Oh! Mistress Lilith! I'm so sorry I didn't see your face!"

"It's fine Natasha, now listen carefully, I have some very specific orders that need to be fulfilled immediately."

"Ask and I shall deliver them."

"I need to you start hunting down humans, I want them alive, unharmed, and unmarried, men and woman, no incubus or succubus." She said as the dark elf's eyes widened.

"What? But mistress Lilith, what for? I mean your word is law, but are you wanting to gather your own harem?"

"No, I'll explain when you gather a large number, but until then make sure NONE of them become monster girls or incubi, every single one you find and capture is vital. If any of them disobey my order, you're free to use them as play toys as punishment."

"Really? Well, if you say so mistress, how many do you want us to get?" She asked as nodded her head.

"You have a week to gather as many as possible, I want all the stops pulled, you are free to put up rewards for pure humans, siege villages, towns and whatever cities are left, do whatever it takes."

"Yes mistress, I'll make sure there's not a single pure human left when we're done."

"That isn't in our custody you mean." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "Do not disappoint me."

"I shall not." she nodded before the call ended.

"Cool, so that's everyone, right? Because if so, I'm gonna head back to my husband." The beelzebub said with a grin as she tried to fly away.

"Hold up." She said, stopping her friend in her tracks.

"Aw come on, you called the people, what's left to do?" She groaned

"I need your help finding the perfect spot for the place, and remember, we need fresh water, food for them can be done with fruits and vegetables after it's set up, but most of the food will be made by the gremlins to keep them fit and healthy."

"Alright, alright, fine..." she groaned in annoyance. "Whatever you say."

(Timeskip)

"Wow, this is going faster than I thought." Rachel said as she stared at the half completed facility in front of her.

"Come on, hurry up, the humans will be here any day now!" Lilith called at the gremlins.

"We're going as fast as we can!" One of the gremlins shouted as she put a wall up using a large pair of robot arms attached to a bag on her back.

"Well I'd prefer it if there was at least a wall to keep them in!"

"We're working on it! We couldn't do anything until that mage was done with the runes and spells!" One of them snapped back as she helped pull up another wall.

Lilith groaned and shook her head. "Damn it, Thai is bad, half of the building aren't complete, the collars aren't here yet, and the walls aren't up, all we have is an empty holding area that looks more like a barn and the food storage the gremlins built to store the food with the sedatives in them. What else could go wrong?"

"Well the humans being brought here could get ambushed by a lot of horny monsters."

"Aaauggghh! Don't put that in my head, all I want to do is keep out races from dying out! Why is this so stressful?!" She groaned.

That's when they saw a purple flame whizzing over near them before it stopped and hovered there before the black mage from before appeared from it. "Hello Lilith, all the runes and spells have been completed." She said happily.

"Good, and what about Natasha? Did you see her coming in around here?"

"Yes, I have, I saw her about three miles away leading the army, they seem to have a large number of humans with them. Also, there is also a large package here for you from the houlstars ranch."

"Good, the collars." she smirked before looking at Rachel. "You can help start getting them out."

"Fine, whatever makes this go faster, I haven't had time for my husband in two days." She grumbled.

"Well I haven't had any fun for the past week, so how do you think I feel?" frowned Lilith.

"...fair point." She said as she began to follow the dark mags towards the large shipment of collars.

The lilim shook her head. 'I hope this picks up fast.'

Meanwhile the other two had reached a gigantic crate.

"Damn, how many collars did they send us?"

"Apparently somewhere a thousand."

"Wow, well...I guess we better open this up, Natasha will be here any second." Rachel said as she started to pry the side open.

(Timeskip)

"Alright, finally! I thought this place would never get done!" Lilith said happily.

The large structure was a crudely made oval shape with the walls being very tall, but the top was covered in a see through glass dome with lots of forests and plains inside and a big enough lake in the center. On the outside connected to the walls were several buildings and two large silos full of food.

"Wow, those gremlin girls work fast...speaking of which, where are they?" Rachel asked curiously

"I told them to wait in the buildings since Natasha still isn't here, which is suspicious since she SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!" She said as she began to look around in impatience. "Where the hell is she!? I thought she was only three miles away!"

"Maybe she had an orgy with them." snickered Rachel. "Can I go home now?"

"NO! I want you to go find them now! And find the gremlins too!" She ordered. 'If she dared to go against my orders I'll fill her with so much pleasure she'll be in a coma for the rest of her life!'

Rachel groaned and started flying up before she saw the ground start to shake. "Huh?"

Lilith heard what sounded like rumbling and turned her head before seeing a dust cloud in the distance. "What on earth is that?" She said as she squinted to see what it was.

"HELP!" cried out a man in the front of what looked like a large crowd of people running with all their vigor.

"What on earth is going on, what are you running from?!" She said as she saw them running towards her.

"MISTRESS LILITH! I GOT THEM GOING!" called out Natasha who was riding a horse and chasing after them with her whip out and cracked it with a laugh as other dark elves rode behind her. "Flee humans or we'll snatch you all up!"

"Natasha! They're too excited right now, we needed to put collars on them!" She groaned as they got closer. "Why did I not see this coming?" She groaned. "Open the gates! Get the collars ready!"

Rachel and Merlin got ready while the gates slowly slid open.

"Wow, they got a lot of them...hey, I see a few kids in that crowd, what do we do with them?" Rachel asked as the dark elves herded the humans towards the gates.

"Hmm, keep them in a small sanctioned off area when the humans begin mating, I mean I'm sure some monster girls would enjoy them at that age, but we don't want them being scared of mating or being scarred."

"Yeah...maybe we should just keep them separated. Heh, we could open it up as a petting zoo." Rachel joked before seeing the crowd start to enter. "Here they come!"

The humans ran in with some getting hit with the whip and running faster while crowding together through the gates while the dark elves slowed down while laughing.

"If even one of you is left behind, we'll all take turns with you!"

The humans panicked and pushed to get in until every one of them were through the gate. And that was when Rachel and Merlin quickly closed the gates and locked them, trapping the confused and tired humans.

"Got 'em!" called Rachel with a smile.

"Great! Start collaring them! I'm going to talk to Natasha!" Lilith called with a grin before turning to the dark elves. "Good work, how many in total did you and the girls manage to get together?"

"Well, it took a bit but I think we rounded up about 900 people, though I think a few of them are kids." She said with a shrug. "We would have had more but we only had one week and this was all we could find."

"That's a good start, we'll collar them and make sure to separate the kids from the adults during mating time."

"Sounds good to me. Any other orders mistress?" Natasha asked curiously when suddenly there was shouting on the other side of the wall.

"Hey, you put him down right now!"

"Oh for the love of-what's going on?!" Lilith called out hovering up. When she got to the top she opened a small door and flew in to see one of the gremlins latched onto one of the men and kissing him all over his face.

"My mate! I found you!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm celebrating! I was just putting on collars when suddenly I see this stud and realize that he's my destined mate! I'm gonna make him my husband!"

"Help!" he cried out while stumbling as she clung onto his back and resumed kissing his face.

"Damn it you can't mate with him, you know this, get off of him!" Lilith groaned as she walked towards them.

"Aw come on! One human from the crowd won-AHH~!" She started before Lilith slapped her ass with a glowing hand, making her collapse into a quivering mess.

"Sorry about that, it's so hard to find good help these days." She said to the man before picking up a stray collar and quickly putting it on him. "Now go join the other humans."

"O-ok..." he said nervously before running towards the other collared humans.

"Rachel!"

"What?" she groaned fluttering inside. "Can't I just go home?"

"No, you can't, one of the gremlins just tried to claim one of the men! I thought you were watching them!" She shouted in annoyance as she pointed at the gremlin at her feet.

"You had me taking collars out! How was I supposed to know you wanted me to keep watch! Can't you just have Merlin or Natasha or someone else do it?"

"No! Natasha's outside the wall and Merlin does her own thing, but the fact is that I told you to watch them and you didn't! You can't go home yet!" She said as she grabbed the gremlin. "Is all the collars on?"

"Yes."

"Good, because if I find even one human escaping or uncollared you can join this one in a ecstasy induced coma."

"Can I go get my husband to join?"

"I'll bring a echidna and have her do it!"

"Ok! Ok! Fine, I get it!" She said as she held up her hands. "So, the humans have collars, they're in here, now what?"

"Now I tell them what's going on. It'll be hard for them to understand, but the worst part is telling them the kids will be separated from time to time."

"I still think it would be easier to just separate them permanently, it would be easier than having to do it every time." She said with a shrug.

"Well if we did that then they'd be restless, and if that happens then they'll try their hardest to not listen and this whole plan will fall apart. Sure they'll be clouded in lust anyway, but if they oblige and slowly learn to adapt, then they'll see this is a way to help them and their kids."

"Alright, alright...we're drugging them with sedatives anyway, it's not like they can resist." She grumbled.

Inside the crowd murmured to themselves while scared and confused.

"W-where are we? What is this place?"

"Why did those dark elves start leading us here?"

"Oh god! Are we gonna be turned into slaves?"

"Oh god, is that why they all put collars on us?!"

"Hey, there's a Lilim here, she must be the one who wants to enslave us!"

"Chief God help us all!"

Lilith cleared her throat. "Humans! Lend me your ears and hear what I have to say!"

'Well this will go well.' Rachel thought as all the human stopped talking.

"You have been brought here for your own good. At the rate human and monster relations are going, it shows progress, but also the end nearing. You see with each child between a monster girl and man, they can make offspring, but only females. If this continues then the female ratio will increase with the male ratio not increasing and will continue to fall. Thus causing trouble for future generations to keep the population going and under control." She paused, letting them soak this new information in before continuing. "But I have come up with a solution that will preserve both races. I am going to keep you, pure humans here to reproduce, hopefully boosting the human population. And every year or so a few of you will be chosen to be sent out to become husbands or to become new monster girls."

That shocked them with a few of them running towards the gates and pounded on them.

"Let us out of here!"

"I wanna go home!"

"This will be your new home. You all are needed to be kept safe. If you go out you'll more then likely eventually be converted into monster girls or incubi. When there are no more pure humans then eventually both races will disappear. This is meant to keep the human race alive, not control them. Would you sooner let your species go extinct from monsterization or from death? This is something that can affect your children at the same time if actions are not taken." She said as she looked around. 'There's more children here than I anticipated.'

"I refuse to let my kids become monsters, but I don't want to stay here!"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well no doubt all that running has attracted some attention, meaning more than likely there's going to be a number of monster girls coming here, and if I drop the illusion they'll find out and see it as an all you can get buffet."

This made them pale.

"So you have two options, you can stay here with your friends and family's, living peacefully and reproducing, or I can let you go now right into the horde of monster girls outside to be ravaged and turned into monsters."

That made them murmur amongst each other while the men at the gate backed away as quick as they could.

"What should we do? On one hand if we leave we're going to get snatched up by monsters, but if we stay here we'll be picked off to be husbands like cattle."

"If we do then the children will be taken away and be made into husbands when they've grown up, and can we really trust one of the daughters of the demon lord?"

"And don't forget that our daughters might get turned into monster girls by her, Lilims can do that!"

"Huh, it sounds like this isn't going so well." Rachel whispered.

"Believe me, they'll grow to understand." spoke Lilith floating back down.

"Ok, if you say so." She said as she began to follow her out.

(Timeskip)

Lilith panted while riding on her husband, for the seventh time. "Come on honey, just one one more load, please!" She moaned.

"Too...tired!"

"Come on, I know you can do it, I NEED this honey!" She moaned.

He groaned before feeling his dick twitch and start shooting in her again.

"Yesssss! I knew you could do it! Good job honey!" She moaned happily.

'I can see the light.' He thought before she got off of him.

"You were great honey, I have to go check up on the facility, but I'll be back later, ok?~"

He nodded while she went to get dressed. 'May a flight of angels sing me me to rest.'

She left the room with a smile and began to make her way down the hall. 'Now then, let's see how the humans are doing.' She left her house and floated back up in the air before flying towards the dome. She reached the top of the dome before looking in and grinned at what she saw. She saw several wooden shacks with humans walking about carrying wood or berries while some went to get water.

"Ok, so far so good, they seem happy...maybe we should try our first breeding season soon?" She said with a grin. 'But first I'll need a way to lure the kids away and keep them occupied till they're done.' She thought as she looked down. 'Maybe some candy? I don't know if I can trust any monster girls after the gremlin incident.'

That's when she saw something in the trees and narrowed her eyes. "That's not suppose to be there."

Wrapped up in the branches of one of the trees was a lamia who was watching one of the men with a list filled grin on her face.

'I knew going by my gut would work, and it's like this place was made for me! When I get my new mate I'll tell the girls and we'll all have husbands!' She thought as she licked her lips. 'Once the sun sets I'll make my move and then leave with him! It's the perfect plan!'

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

The lamia jumped at the sudden voice and whipped her head around to see Lilith hovering behind her with a frown on her face.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"H-hello...I was ah...just looking around? Why do you ask?" She responded nervously.

"It looks to me like you were eyeing some potential husbands, the ones that are being protected here for a reason."

"W-well uh...you see..." she started nervously. "I uh...maybe thought I could find a husband here?"

"You want a husband, go find one away from here."

"B-but it's so hard! All the good ones are taken!"

"Not my problem."

"But I'm not the only one! Everywhere I go I'm meeting girls with the same problems, it's getting harder and harder to find a man and you have tons of them locked up here!"

"It's to keep the human race from dying out you fool! If all of them get turned then the only offspring to be made will be nothing but girls, and do you know what that means for your children and their children?"

"That...they won't have husbands? But I can't have any children if I can't find a husband!"

"Well then get in line and wait a few years before we start letting some out. If they dwindle down too fast then you can forget anymore humans from keeping our numbers up."

"A few years!? But I don't want to wait, I want one now! Please, I'll do anything!" She begged.

"No." she frowned before her hand glowed and she pressed it against the lamia's chest.

"Wha-!" She started before a wave of pleasure hit her, making her go numb and fall out of the tree. She landed on the ground making the humans jump while Lilith jumped down.

"Sorry about that, just a minor problem. But while I have your attention I need to take all the children with me." She said as she picked up the lamia.

"What?! You can't do that!" cried out a woman.

"Relax, I don't mean for anything bad, I'm just going to relocate them to a more secluded part while all the adults...'talk'."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"You'll see...now kids, follow me, ok?"

All of them were hesitant and stuck next to their parents.

"Come on, I promise you can come right back to them as soon as I'm done, ok? We have a whole place built for you guys." She said with a smile. 'I haven't seen it myself yet, I just hope Rachel didn't convince the gremlins to build a whole petting zoo or I'll have her hide!'

"They'll pass." spoke one father.

Lilim sighed before letting out a loud whistle just as a small girl with blond hair and a red pointed hat with gown and broom landed down beside her.

"Yes mistress Lilith? How can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I need to get the children to the designated area, but they refuse to come." She said as she pointed at them.

"I'm on it!" she pulled her hat off and reached in before pulling out a flute and started playing it.

As she played the children stiffened up and began to robotically march towards her.

"Hey!" cried out a mother who tried holding her son back who just kept going.

"Relax, nothing will happen to them, if anything this is going to help keep them from seeing something that might scar them." She said as she and the witch began to make their way to part of the wall where a locked door stood.

Lilith pulled out a key and opened the door as the witch kept playing. "Once the 'talk' is over, they will come back perfectly fine and healthy." Lilith promised as the witch led them through the door as another one appeared to count them as they went through.

"Yeah, all of them will be returned from the petting zoo."

"Well what sort of 'talk' are you talking about?"

"I'll explain when the door shuts. Madeline! Is that all of them?"

"Yep! That should be all of them! We'll take good care of them and make sure no one takes them!"

"Good! Make sure they're entertained and busy."

"Oh we will! Or at least the girls will see to it." The witch chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll keep them busy!" The witch chuckled before the doors closed.

Lilith turned to the humans before her eyes glowed pink. "Time to get things started."

"W-what do you mean get started, where are our kids?" asked a woman before a pink wave washed over them and all of them started to relax while feeling their bodies getting warm.

"What I mean is that you are all going to have sex, lots and lots of sex. You are going to help build up the human race again." She chuckled as she began to fly upwards.

"W-Wait!" cried out a man who groaned and felt his pants getting tighter.

"Since you humans are slow to getting to business I've decided to help you by putting you in heat. For the next three days the only things that will be on your mind are going to be sex." She said with a large grin. "Enjoy~" She said before leaving the dome. "I think it's time I head back to my honey, getting them in the mood has replay turned me on~."

(Later)

Lilith was flying back to the dome. "I wonder how their 'mating season' is going?" When she flew over she saw the land littered with the humans fucking over and over. "Wow, they're really going at it." She chuckled as she landed on one of the walls to watch them.

"Ah ah ah! More!" moaned a woman getting fucked on all fours.

"Please, take it all!" Groaned a man who had a woman riding his dick.

"So good! It feels so good!" cried out a woman getting a dick in her ass and pussy.

"Wow, when they go crazy they go crazy." She said in amazement 'Then again, I AM that good.' She thought with a grin. 'I better contact the gremlins, I have no doubt that at least half of the woman are knocked up already, and by the time this is over all of them will be as well.'

She flew down and headed into the buildings on the sides and knocked on one of the doors.

The door opened and a gremlin popped her head out. "Yeah, what is it mistress Lilith?"

"I've decided it's time, gather your staff up who don't have husbands, it's time for you to get your pick."

"Wait, really? Awesome! Girls, it's time!" She called happily back into the room.

"FINALLY!" They shouted before all the gremlins began to run out of the room and look at Lilith eagerly.

"I'll get the males lined up, but no pushing or shoving."

"Of course, of course, whatever you say." They said eagerly as she began to make her way to one of the doors.

She let them in after opening it and closed it while they saw the humans still fucking without stopping. "Well, I guess it's time for a break from the fucking." She said as her eyes began to glow.

Another wave went out while every man and women began to slowly feel less warm and panted feeling tired before noticing what they weren't wearing and cried out in shock and embarrassment.

"There, now that you're done fucking I need all the men to line up!" She called out to the blushing humans.

The humans slowly obeyed while covering their groins as the gremlins drooled.

"Well, there you go, Now, each of you can pick ONE husband, no more, understood?" She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" they nodded while moving around the males who blushed and felt nervous.

"I thought we weren't gonna be seen as cattle." whispered one man to Lilith with a frown.

"I never said that. I said a few of you would be picked off every year, but this is the exception, the gremlins only agreed to build this place if they got to chose husbands." she replied. "After this then no more humans will leave until the numbers have increased exponentially, or at least until a solution can be found."

"Yes! I found you again my husband!" One of them squealed happily before tackling one of the men to the ground.

"Oh no." he groaned while the gremlin started kissing his face like before.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sights again, being away from you was terrible!"

"Mmm, this one is skinny and lanky, I'll take him."

"This one looks smart, dibs on him."

"This one is pretty short, perfect for me!"

"You're crazy, the taller the better, like this one!" Said one as she hopped up on his shoulders.

"Well when you're done finding one then leave and take him home."

"Will do, I got the perfect machine to try on him!" Said the first gremlin with a smile as she started to drag her new husband towards the door.

He groaned while the other gremlins followed.

"Wait, so they're gone now? Forever?" One of the woman asked as the door slammed closed behind the new couples.

"Well technically yes, they now have new wives." She said with a smile. "Eventually you will all have new husbands, or become new monster girls. But until then you will live here in peace, reproducing."

"You can't do this!" shouted one woman with a few others agreeing.

Lilith groaned. "Look, I get it, I really do. But when it comes to monster girls gremlins aren't so bad with their husbands. If one of them was yours you're free to go join them, but if you're pregnant or expecting, you're going to wait until you give birth first to make sure the baby isn't snatched up and transforms too soon."

"But you basically just sold them like cattle, that isn't fair, they didn't even have a choice!" Argued one of them.

"Well then what do you think I should have done? Gone back on my word and have the gremlins take them by force while destroying the walls? That would be like painting a target on your back to a minotaur. Besides, you may not know this, but when a man is turned into an incubus, their inhibitions are lowered when they have sex and they are willingly and eager to any kind of sex. Besides, in time you'll come to understand that this is the only way to keep humans from going extinct. And it's not like it's a bad life, you live worry free, you get to have crazy sex and then you get married or turn into a beautiful monster girl, there's not a lot of downsides."

"How is becoming a monster a good thing?!"

"Gee I don't know, let me think about all the powers and new senses they have that you don't." she remarked with sarcasm.

"Well what if we refuse to go alone by with this anymore?"

"Then I go with plan B, which is to drug you all up and keep you in a state of permanent lust with your kids taken from you and raised by monster girls." she replied with a cold look. "Sometimes sacrifices need to be made."

"Well what sacrifice are you making huh?" called out one.

"I'm giving up my time with my husband to check in on you, make sure you are thriving and keeping monster girls from randomly kidnapping you." She said with a frown. "Now you have one chance, you can listen to me, or I will implement plan B."

"We'll go with the first one." spoke up a man quickly. "I don't wanna get swarmed outside this place."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear, do you all agree?"

The others slowly murmured with some of them nodding.

"Good...also, I'm going to inform you about the 'mating season' that happened before the gremlins arrived, that will happen once a month for at least three days, seven at most. This is non negotiable." she spoke before turning and floated up. "Have fun!"

(Timeskip)

The remaining men were banging the women while some witches were playing loud music or playing games with the kids to keep them distracted.

"K-keep it up, fill me up again!" Moaned a woman who was being thruster into from behind.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More!"

"Take it all in! All of it!" grunted the man squeezing her breasts while another woman was sucking on two dicks at the same time while bouncing on a third.

'More, more, I need more!'

"Hey, make room, her tits are still open!"

As this went on Lilith and Rachel watched from through the dome with Rachel yawning.

"Man, after a couple of days this can get a bit repetitive. So, how exactly do you plan on distributing some of these guys out?"

"Well I talked with Merlin, and she's agreed to let me pick a few who seem ready to head out and will take them to a random spot to go on their own and see if they run across any single monster girls."

"Ok, that makes sense, better than what I thought was gonna happen." She said with a smile. "This little project you came up with is going pretty well though. I wonder if your sisters are gonna try the same thing."

"I haven't told them yet, they don't need to know anyway."

"Huh, I would have thought you would have told them, they're based all around the world, there's a better chance of increasing the population if these facilities are all over the world, right?"

"Honestly I'm more worried they'd try to make some money by selling off, especially since some of their advisers are sneaky and conniving."

"True...is that why you sent Natasha and the army out to go gather more humans? Just so your sisters don't get them?"

"Bingo, the more we have the faster the women get knocked up and yadda yadda yadda, you've heard it all before."

"Yeah yeah yeah...though technically we are kinda making money off of the humans with the petting zoo." She said with a chuckle.

"That's entirely different."

"Yeah...so, what time are you gonna take them out of the dome? Tonight?"

"Of course, if I do it in the daylight someone might see and spread the word, then my illusion wouldn't be worth keeping up."

"Ok, good point. So...how many are we taking?"

"Ten to start out then see how much the numbers increase over the next few years."

"Ok, sounds good to me, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my husband, I need to punish him for trying to escape." Rachel chuckled.


	115. Chapter 115

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 115

Batman has Bat-Mite, Superman has Mxyzptlk, what about Wonder Woman?

Series: Justice League

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mxyzptlk was walking across the ceiling with a grumble as his wife was sipping some fine wine from a glass. "I swear, it's like being in our own dimension is boring compared to the other one. Sure I'm stuck here and we get to spend more time, but back there I felt in control of everything."

"That's because you were for the most part Myxy, and you would have if you hadn't made those rules." Gsptlsnz pointed out. "Honestly, I really don't get your obsession with that place and that Superman."

"Think about it Gsptlsnz, being among beings who aren't even close to our power, who look at us and use to reverend some of us as gods, although most prefer imps." He huffed. "I tell you, it's an insult. I'm far more handsome than any old imp."

"Yes dear, of course you are, but why do you bother with it if you're so powerful? Doesn't it get old?" She asked as she took another sip. "Really, it can't be that fun, can it?"

"Of course it is sweetie." He smiled. "There, you feel on top of the world. Like just one act is enough to turn the whole place upside down and they wouldn't see it coming. Why if I went back I could end up making a whole city into nothing but marshmallows, and seeing them scatter in confusion and horror would be hilarious!" He chuckled.

"Huh, maybe I should take a little stroll down there." She said as she finished her glass of wine and got up.

"What? Wait, you?" He blinked. "You wanna go to the third dimension?"

"Well, all you've been doing for the last few days was ranting about how great it was and how you wanted to go back." She responded with a shrug.

"But if you go I'll be all alone here." He frowned. "Those halfwits on the council are gonna be on me like vultures."

"Well, why don't you hang out with that Bat-Mite guy?"

"Him? Are you nuts? All he does is go on and on about some guy in a cape called Batman. He's even got his whole house filled with useless junk about the guy. I swear, someone like that needs help."

"Well it takes one to know one, and think of it like a guys night out, I'll be back before the day's over." She said before she snapped her fingers and she disappeared, leaving him alone.

"...Is this how she felt when I left?" He said in shock.

Meanwhile, Gsptlsnz appeared in the middle of an alley before she looked around. "Hmm, seems bleak." She walked out and saw she was in a large bustling city filled with people going about their day. "Huh, seems kind of cramped…. Is this what he's been so excited about?" She said with a frown.

She walked out as some people noticed her state of attire and she held her hand up before snapping, causing all of them to vanish while she walked down the street. "Much better, now to see if they have any decent clothes." She said before spotting a nearby dress shop. "I wonder if the fashion here is any good?"

She walked in and her eyes widened in mild surprise as she saw all of the different styles and options. She saw some mostly for summer given the time of year and walked over to give one shirt a feel. "Hmm, not bad, it breathes pretty decently."

"Hello Ma'am, do you need any help finding stuff today?" Asked an employee that began to approach her.

"Well I'm new around town, so what's your best clothes here?"

"Well, we have some new dresses that we just got in from France." She said as she led her towards some red dresses. "They were made by one of the country's best designers and would make you the eye of everyone's attention."

"Hmm, I'll have to try it on." The being snapped her fingers before her outfit suddenly swapped with the dress, making any customers and the employee go wide eyed as she looked it over. "Hmm, not bad, but it's tight around my butt."

"H-how did you do that, w-what are you?" The employee stuttered nervously as she began to back up. "A-are you a villain who's going to destroy the place?"

"Course not, that'd be too much dirt for me." She replied snapping her fingers as her regular outfit came back on as the dress floated. "What else do you have?"

"W-we have some new skirts and blouses you could try on." She said as she nervously pointed at a rack of clothes far away from them. 'Just go to them so I can get out of here!'

"Thanks." She walked over while the employee and customers ran out screaming. "Hmph, that's just bad business right there. Guess I'll have to look around on my own." She said as she inspected a skirt. "I must say, these clothes aren't half bad, I might take some of them back home with me."

The camera panned over to Diana who was busy coming out of a movie theater since it was her day off, but noticed police cars driving by and frowned. 'Really? Are the gods against me having one day off? I better see what's going on.' She thought as she began to run after the cars. She saw them stop outside a clothing store and raised an eyebrow. 'That's weird…. Why would they go there?'

They got out with their guns drawn as Gsptlsnz walked out, but what stunned people was the enormous pile of clothes following behind her with ease.

'Well, you don't see that every day, I better get changed before things escalate.' She thought as she ducked into a nearby alley.

"Freeze!" Called an officer holding his gun out as the woman stopped and looked surprised.

She looked to the sides and pointed to herself. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes! Now drop the clothes and get on the ground with your hands up, you are under arrest!" The officer shouted back at her.

"For what? I'm just out shopping." She crossed her arms.

"For stealing and misuse of metahuman powers, now comply miss, I don't wanna have to say it again."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault the help here can't keep an eye on it. Frankly you should give them a little talking to instead of keeping me here."

"Ma'am, comply with our orders or we will be forced to use force." The officer warned as Wonder Woman finished changing.

She sighed. "Fine," She snapped her fingers before the clothes suddenly swapped with the officer's uniforms, making them jump in shock as she started floating up. "Guess I'll have to try somewhere else then."

"Ok, I think this has gone a bit too far." Wonder Woman said as she stepped out of the alley and began to walk towards the red headed woman. She floated up and cut off her way with a frown. "Just who are you?"

"Uh, who are you?" Frowned Gsptlsnz with her hands on her hips. "And what are you wearing?"

"I am Wonder Woman, and I am wearing the uniform of my people's champion, forged by the gods themselves, and I shall ask again, who are you?"

"Oh? So that's their idea of an outfit? Perfect for summer, but I wouldn't wear it in winter." She smirked. "As for me, I'm Gsptlsnz."

"Gisspit-huh?" Spoke Wonder Woman.

"Gsptlsnz."

"Gsptysnell?" She said in confusion. "Name aside you are in trouble, you can't just rob a store like this and resist arrest."

"What? Are you gonna side with them? You should know how hard it is to find some decent clothes, besides, if they bothered to stick around I'd pay." She snapped her fingers before a treasure chest appeared and fell down before crashing on one of the police cruisers. "There, I've paid, now are you satisfied? Though I'm going to have to get new clothes, the ones I wanted are currently being used." She said as she pointed to the police who were having difficulty removing the dresses.

"That's not the issue." Frowned the amazon. "You've broken the law and need to come willingly or I'll take you in myself."

"Hmm, nah, I've got a big day ahead of me." The fifth dimension being snapped her fingers before vanishing with a pop.

"What the- where did she go? How did she do that?" She said as her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. "She's not going to escape justice that easily."

Gsptlsnz reappeared near a beach and looked out. "Hmm, maybe a dip with some sun is just what I need. Luckily I have a spare swimsuit." She snapped her finger as a sudden clothes rack with numerous swimwear appeared while she flipped through them with her finger. "No, no, makes me look fat, last season, ah! This one's more like it." She said as she pulled out a black two piece. "A classic, and it fits 'em perfectly!" She said as she snapped her fingers, making the bikini replace her clothes and send away the clothes rack simultaneously.

People on the beach were going about their day before some of the guys turned and noticed the woman walking by with her curves showing as one even got hit with a volleyball without turning his head as Gsptlsnz stopped and snapped her fingers before a towel and umbrella appeared and got down in place before she took a seat, catching them off guard.

"Huh? How did she do that, is she a hero?"

"I don't think so, I would have remembered one that hot, so she might be a villain…."

"Hero, villain, either way she's hot!"

"Damn looking at her, hope she's single."

Gsptlsnz laid on the towel while pulling some sunglasses out and put them on her eyes while soaking in some sun. "Ah, now that's what I'm looking for." She said, not noticing a certain heroine flying in the sky above her. "Myxy may have been right, there might be something good in this dimension."

"Yo hot stuff." Spoke a guy walking over in a speedo with some muscle. "You needing some help getting some sunblock on? Don't wanna burn that clear skin do ya?"

"Thanks, but I got that covered." She waved her hand as a bottle appeared and she moved on her back before it spurted out on her back and a pair of gloved hands appeared next before they started to rub it into her skin. "You can go away now, I'm good here." She said as she looked up to the shocked man.

"W-What the hell? How'd ya do that?"

"Call it my talent." She shrugged while Diana was looking around for any sign of the woman.

'Damn it, where did she go? What exactly is she and what's her intentions, so far she's been able to do the impossible with ease.' She pondered. "This almost reminds me of something Batman told me, and I swear Superman had a similar encounter." She said as she racked her brain. "Something about an imp? I think Superman said the one he faced had a weird name like her."

We go back down to Gsptlsnz who didn't notice a random woman in a swimsuit walking over with a frown.

"Hey."

"Hello." She waved without turning to her. "Sorry, but I'm a bit busy trying to get a tan here, come back later."

"No, I won't, what's the big idea coming here dressed like that, you're hogging all the attention." She said as she crossed her arms. "My boyfriend over there keeps gawking at you and it's getting on my nerves."

"Well it's like they say, some girls got it, some don't. Maybe you should try and get a fancy number to catch his eye, now if that's all, go bug someone else."

"What did you just say to me?! Look, just get out of here and I'll forget about that, you don't want to piss me off." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Really, you think you can make me leave? You must be delusional." She said as she lowered her sunglasses to look the woman in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? Bring it you skank."

"Hmph, you want attention? Ok, let's see what we can do about your big hips." Gsptlsnz snapped her fingers before the woman transformed into a walrus who looked around confused and made a sound while everyone around felt nervous. "There, now you'll get all the attention you want, after all not many people can say a walrus sticks out near the beach like a sore thumb." She said as she pointed to a man who stood up ad looked at the walrus in horror. "I think that might be your boyfriend, go see if he'll give you the attention you want."

"Y-y-you're a monster!" He cried in horror as he stared at the marine mammal that used to be his girlfriend.

"No, just a fifth dimensional being, way different." She waved off before people started screaming in terror making her furrow her brow. "Ok, that's gonna be an issue." She clapped her hands before all of them turned into some marine animal with the beach being filled with their shocked or horrified cries which alerted Wonder Woman.

"What in Hera's name is happening down there?" She said as she saw all the animals before spotting the woman and frowning. "Her again." She flew on down while watching where she landed as the woman casually had the hands rub her back while sipping from a soda. "Hey."

"Oh what is it now?" She lowered her sunglasses. "Oh, it's you. Let me guess, decided to get some water and use that swimsuit of yours?"

"No, I'm here to take you into custody, but first, where did all these animals come from?" She asked as she looked at a large group of elephant seals roar as they made their way to the water. "Were these the people at the beach? What did you do to them?!"

"I figured if they were gonna stare or bug me, I'd give them a bit of a makeover. Besides, now the sea has new animals to keep the population from dwindling. You're welcome."

"Change them back. NOW." She said as she brought out her lasso.

"Honey, listen, you can't make me do anything, ok? I'm from the fifth dimension, I'm an omnipotent being with powers to warp reality itself." She remarked while propping her head up. "And really? A lasso? I'm not into any kinky stuff right now, so just go and take a swim to cool your head, you're already dressed for it so take advantage of the situation."

"This isn't a swimsuit, it's my armor." She frowned.

"Really? Your armor has shorts." She looked at them. "On the upside, I bet all the guys enjoy the free show, do you have a spare with tassels on the chest part?"

She looked confused before getting the idea and shook her head with a frown. "Enough!" She twirled her rope before tossing it at her before it wrapped around her. "I will not let you insult my people's honor, nor let you do what you please."

"Oh, this is funny, you're acting like you can stop me, how cute.' Gsptlsnz said before she popped out of the lasso and reappeared next to Wonder Woman. "Now I think it's time you took that dip." She said as she clapped her hands before Diana turned towards the beach and began to run towards it.

"Wha-hey stop!" She cried out before splashing into the water and felt her body stop moving under it for a few seconds before she swam to the surface and shook her head.

"There, that oughta cool you off." She chuckled as she looked around before sighing. "I'm starting to think this beach is a bit crowded for my taste, too many animals, I think I'm gonna mosey on out of here, enjoy your swim!" She chuckled as her swimsuit changed into a pair of high heels, black pants and a white sweater. "Ciao!"

"Wait!" She called out before the woman vanished, making her splash the water in frustration. "Damn it! I wish she would stop doing that!"

Gsptlsnz appeared down near a more smaller part of the city while looking around. "Alright, so I couldn't get a tan, but maybe I can find a nice bite to eat at least." She said as she began to look around at the different shops. "There's definitely enough choices, these look like family run stores." She said to herself before smelling something in the air. "Mmm, something smells good." She said as she started to rise off the ground and follow the smell to what looked like a large bakery.

Inside the baker was humming while setting cinnamon rolls down in the display case. "Another batch well made." He said before the red haired imp entered the shop, a bell ringing to announce her arrival. "Ah, a customer. What can I do for you?"

"Everything in here smells so good…. I don't know what to get." She said as she looked over all the baked goods. "What do you recommend?"

"Well, I just made a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls, those are pretty popular." He suggested. "What do you usually eat?"

"Oh all sorts of stuff that doesn't put too much weight on my waist. I'll take some cinnamon rolls, and do you have any cherry pie?"

"We have one, I'll go get it from the back quick." He said as he turned around and headed deeper into the store.

She looked at the deserts and tapped her chin before getting a devious idea. She clapped her hands before all the pastries stood up and started to jump out of the display case, causing any customers there to go wide eyed as the pastries hopped around them.

"What is happening to the food?"

"My cupcake just jumped out of my hands!"

"At least they don't bite back." remarked Gsptlsnz just as the baker came back out and saw the chaotic scene.

"What on earth is going on?! What happened to all of the food?" He shouted in shock before the cherry pie in his hands came to life. He dropped it with the plate shattering and backed up as it hopped towards him.

Meanwhile Wonder Woman was flying as fast as she could, looking for any trace of the red headed imp. She had gotten dried and now felt like throttling the woman. 'When I get my hands on her I'm going to make her regret messing with the princess of the amazons!' She thought before seeing a large group of people running down the street in fear.

"Evil cakes!"

"Evil pies!"

"I think it's safe to assume she's there." She growled as she narrowed her eyes. She flew down where she saw them running and saw numerous pasties hopping out from the bakery with even the chef screaming as he ran out. She walked in to see Gsptlsnz sitting down as she nibbled on a cinnamon roll as more pastries came to life.

"Well, if it isn't the bikini model, how did you enjoy your swim?"

"I didn't." She saw a long john hop by and walked towards her. "Now you're making simple cakes and pies come to life?"

"What? This way if someone has a sweet tooth they can just reach out and take some." She said as she gestured to all the pastries. "Besides, they're not really hurting anyone, so what's your complaint?"

"It's still causing a disturbance, especially if they went out and caused a traffic jam."

"Oh relax. Just sit down, grab some to nibble on, and enjoy yourself. But I wouldn't eat too much, don't want all that extra sugar to go to your ass." She smirked while popping the rest of the roll in her mouth.

"I can't, you're going to jail even if I have to drag you there." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh well, I guess you got me there." She shrugged before snapping her fingers as every pastry there stiffened up and hopped back inside. "Then again, maybe not."

"What are you talking about, I'm not going to let you get away again." She said as she began to approach her as more pastries poured into the shop. She saw them gathering together behind her and turned to see a large shape being made as Gsptlsnz smirked and stood up.

"Tell that to him." She said as the food finished gathering together, forming a large humanoid creature made out of baked goods. It moved forward and tried to grab Wonder Woman as Gsptlsnz began to walk towards the exit. "I hope you have a good time, try not to get to dirty." She said as she tried to punch the figure, only to get sprayed by pie filling.

"Ah! Yuck! Get back here!" She yelled before getting pulled against the creature getting chocolate in her hair. "Damn it! Stop doing that!" She shouted as the monster grabbed her and poked a finger between her breasts and began to spray jelly into her suit. She jumped from the warm stuff while the dimensional being vanished.

Gsptlsnz reappeared in the air as she looked around with a grin on her face as she tapped her chin. "Well that was fun, but what to do next, what to do next…." She looked down and around while noticing she was right above a zoo with numerous people looking at the animals. "Well, this looks like it could be fun." She said as she began to lower herself down towards the ground while no one noticed her as they all stared at different animals.

She rubbed her chin and walked over to a exhibit for elephants with one showering itself using a small pond. "Huh what an odd creature, it looks like a giant version of the ones back home." She said as she looked at it in mild amusement.

The animal gave a loud cry and walked over near some hay before grabbing some with it's trunk and nibbling on the mouth as the trunk moved close enough.

She looked at it a bit longer before nodding and turning her head and began to walk away.

Meanwhile Wonder Woman was panting as she stood over a pile of crushed and destroyed pastry's as she looked like a bake sale had thrown up on her. She wiped some jelly off her cheek and walked out while looking livid. "That bitch…. I feel humiliated, I was almost bested by a pastry! When I find her I am going to make her pay dearly!" She growled as she tried to ignore the sticky feeling all over her. 'I'm going to need a HUGE shower when this is over.'

Gsptlsnz meanwhile was busy looking at some lions who were in a small enclosure. 'Huh, they don't look really happy.'

One looked at her and growled while walking around the edge of the cage. 'They seem rather annoyed as well, I wonder if I could do anything to help?' That's when she noticed someone entering the cage on the other side, but what was surprising was they looked like a cat standing on just two legs with a curve to her waist. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." She said as she watched with interest.

Cheetah made sure no one was looking as she held the door open and saw a few lions and lioness walk over and notice her. "Come on fellas, it's time for a little jog around the city."

"You know, I heard cat's don't really like to run that much." Said a female voice behind her, suprising the cat like villainess.

She whirled around to look at Gsptlsnz and frowned. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, from over by the window, but the real question is what are you doing?" She asked as she looked her over. "Are you some sort of hyper intelligent house cat?"

"What? No, I'm Cheetah, I'm a human who had an accident with gene splicing and I'm working to save these animals, and who the hell are you?" She growled as she brought out her claws.

"Gsptlsnz, fifth dimensional being and looking for something to do in this city. You just saved me time cause I was thinking of releasing these animals myself."

"Really? Well, it's glad to see someone who is on the same side, but why are you here then?" She asked as she sheathed her claws.

"Well I had to cut my snack time cut short when Wonder Woman came by to take me away to jail, does she ever know how to lighten up?"

"No, she doesn't, in fact she's my enemy." She growled.

"So you're a villain?"

"To most, yes."

That got a lightbulb to click in the imp's head. "So you're a bad guy then… this could be fun…" She chuckled as Cheetah looked at her warily.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just had a wonderful idea on what to do to you kitty."

"Hey, it's Cheetah, not kitty." She glowered.

"Don't worry, you won't be complaining kitty." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Cheetah glowed and suddenly found herself on all fours while her head was tingling. "Hey...what...are you doing?!"

"Oh, just helping you look the part of a cat burglar." She said with a grin. She made a ball of yarn appear and wave it in front of Cheetah's face as her pupils dilated and she stared at it.

'Yarn...wait, why would I want it, it's just yarn… my yarn…' She thought as she began to prepare herself to pounce at it.

"Good kitty, now go get it." She chuckled as she threw it into the cage and watched the villainess lunge after it.

"Yarn!" She meowed as she landed on it before going onto her back and began to bat it into the air.

"Well isn't that cute." She chuckled as she looked at the other lions. "Now, should I keep you in there or let you go?"

One of them growl and circled her while looking angry.

"Hey, don't you cat's try anything or I'll turn you all into kittens." She threatened as she narrowed her eyes. "I guess you would probably kill someone… well, at least you get a new room mate." She turned to Cheetah who rolled around while hugging the yarn. "Play nice." She said before closing the doors and teleporting to another exhibit. 'Well, that was fun, but what should I do now?'

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Called a zookeeper walking over. "What was that in the lion's cage?"

"Oh, that? I stopped a potential thief AND I gave you a new addition to your zoo, maybe you could put her in your breeding program, cheetahs are an endangered animal."

"I mean only workers here are allowed in the cages, and you don't look like one." He frowned. "You have to come with me."

"What? Why?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"For entering a restricted area to citizens!" He grabbed her wrist and started tugging. "Now come on!"

"No, you let me go now or else." She said darkly as her free hand began to glow.

He didn't listen and kept on tugging.

"You asked for this." She said before slapping him across the face with her glowing hand which instantly changed him into a boa constrictor, freeing her arm. "There, I warned you." She said as she looked around. "You know, I don't think there's enough animals in this zoo…. Let's fix that."

The zookeeper hissed and looked himself over before both her hands glowed.

Wonder Woman was flying through the air as fast as she could. 'I need to find her before she does anything else!' She looked around frantically and spotted people running from the zoo. "Of course." She said as she flew down to see random animals running around, but what surprised her was that she saw several creatures that looked like a human animal hybrid running around. 'This is definitely her work… but where is she?'

"Help!" Cried a man with goat legs and ears before letting out a sound like one.

"What is happening to moo?" Called a woman who was covered in white and black fur with a pair of udders growing from her belly.

"Gsptlsnz! Where are you?!" She called out as she walked past the animals and human animal hybrids. She looked at the lion's cage and stopped when she saw Cheetah rolling a ball of yarn around while acting like a real animal. "Cheetah? Why are you here and why are you acting like that?"

"Simple, she was trying to steal the lions so I decided to fix her." Said a voice behind her.

Diana turned and saw the imp floating while filing her nails. "You! What have you done to everyone?"

"I figured this place could use a lot more animals and thought these people could lend a hand, or hoof if you will." She chuckled as she looked down to see the amazon glaring at her. "Oh come on, you're not mad about this, are you? I'm just giving the zoo more animals."

"You're no better than what Circe does!" She glowered before quickly grabbing a nearby bench and chucked it at the woman.

"What, you don't like this? Are you saying you'd rather I give this zoo new exhibits that aren't animals?" She asked as she dodged it easily before grinning mischievously.

"No!" She shouted seeing it and flew at her with her fists reared back.

"Too late!" She chuckled before snapping her fingers, creating a new large caged area that had several rocks and water as Wonder Woman disappeared and reappeared in it, but with some changes.

Diana blinked and looked down and saw her legs were covered in hair, cloved, and felt her head was a little heavy before reaching up and felt her ears were like a bull's along with horns right on top of her head. "What the Hades did you do to me?!" She roared in anger as she glared at the floating imp.

"Simple, I gave the zoo a new attraction, the Wonder Cow!" She giggled as she looked down at her.

"I look like the minotaur!"

"What, you don't like it? I could change it if you like." She offered innocently.

"Turn me back to normal!"

"Hmmm, I could do that...but you'll have to do something for me." She said with a grin. "Or I could leave you here. Maybe if you're lucky they will bring in a bull to keep you company."

She growled and stamped one of her legs while flaring her nostrils. 'Damn it, what do I do, on one hand I don't want to owe her anything… but on the other she might be the only one who can fix me…'

"Tick tock Wonder Cow or I might just poof up some bulls right now." She said as she made a large bull appear in the air which made the heroine pale.

"Fine! Just change me back!"

"Ok, then admit that I'm more fashionable, hot, and look overall better than you do in that 'armor'." She smirked.

"What?" She asked in shock. "That's it?!"

"What, would you rather be with the bulls?" She asked as she summoned another bull, this one even larger than the last.

"Ok ok! I'll say it!"

"Then do it right now." She said as she snapped her finger and summoned the actual minotaur whose eyes widened as it spotted Wonder Woman and began to lick its lips.

"You are more fashionable, beautiful, and can easily make me look inferior if you were to wear my armor!" She spoke up quickly.

"Perfect, that's just what I wanted to hear." She said as the bulls and minotaur disappeared as Wonder Woman changed back to normal. "But I think I'll keep you in there, an amazon princess IS a rarity in the big city after all." She said as a collar appeared around her neck. "Have fun in there!" She called before disappearing.

"GSPTLSNZ!"

Meanwhile Gsptlsnz reappeared outside a large marble building with the words "Museum" on the front. "Huh, maybe it's time I take in the culture of this dimension." She walked over to the entrance and made herself vanish from the outside before popping back in the inside, this time careful to make sure anyone who saw suddenly forgot and went about their day.

"While it was fun to see her, I think I'll avoid the swimsuit model for now." She chuckled as she walked deeper into the museum. She looked around at various portraits while there were some statues of figures, odd shapes, and even some dinosaur skeletons. "Huh, so this animal had just one head? That's three less than the ones we have back home." She said as she looked at the skeleton of a T-rex curiously before she began to move on to the exhibits about early man, not noticing a trio of teenagers who were staring at her.

"Damn, look at that chick."

"Yeah, and just look at those jugs, they're definitely bigger than the ones this musty old building has on exhibit."

"Five bucks says I can run up and pinch that tight ass before she knows what happens and get back here."

"You're on man! I can't wait to see you fail, then I can take a go at it." Said one of them with a grin.

Gsptlsnz didn't notice and looked at the venus de milo with a raised eyebrow. "How is this important?"

"Ah, well it's quite simple ma'am." Spoke one of the workers. "This is an old piece of art that was made by one of mankind's greatest geniuses of his time."

"So he was so smart he thought it was a great idea to make a statue of a woman, with no arms?"

"Well, not exactly, I think they just got broken off at some point, this piece is pretty old." The worker said with a shrug. "I take it you're new around this city?"

"Yes, you could say I dropped in for a little fun, but so far this day has been pretty boring." She said with a shrug. "My husband raved about this place constantly, especially about a man he would get in a fight with. I guess I was just expecting more." She said as one of the teens began to run towards her.

"Well there's always the chance you'll see Superman." He smiled just as the teen gave Gsptlsnz's ass a pinch, making her jump before he ran off. "Hey! Get back here punk!"

"He just pinched my ass!" She said ass he whipped around to see him reach his friends who handed him five bucks. "Those little brats…. I'll teach them a lesson."

"Hang on, I'll deal with this." He ran over to them before they started running away. "Get back here!"

"Kiss our asses!"

"It was nice of him to offer his help, but I don't think he's going to catch them… it's time to teach them a lesson they'll never forget." She said with a frown as she saw them nearing the exit before seeing a lever labeled 'Museum lockdown'. "They won't be escaping anytime soon." She said as she walked over and pulled the lever, making heavy iron doors slam down on all the doors and windows.

The people looked around in confusion while an alarm blared and Gsptlsnz looked at the T-rex skeleton with a smirk.

"Let's see how they like a little scare." She said as she pointed at the skeleton before it suddenly gained three more heads and started to move before focusing on the teens. "Sick 'em boy!"

It let out a roar as the people screamed in terror before it marched over towards the teen with the man backing up before they turn and started running.

"AAHHH! Run for your lives!"

"It's gonna get us!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Meanwhile Wonder Woman was flying through the air when she saw the security for the museum go off. "I've got you now." She said as she flew towards the museum like a bullet before crashing through the metal doors, sending them flying and crashing into the dino skeleton which broke to pieces, one of which flew through the air and landed on the Venus de milo, destroying it.

"Oh god! Not the statue!" Cried out a man while Wonder Woman winced before spotting Gsptlsnz and flew over before landing in front of her.

"Sorry about that, it was an accident." She said as Gsptlsnz got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it? You just destroyed a statue, how do you plan to replace that?" She asked with her arms crossed. "I mean unless you get a huge paycheck from your modeling agency, that's quite the pretty penny."

"For the last time, I'm not a model, I am an amazon princess, and that was caused because I came here to put you behind bars for all the stuff you've done today."

"Which ones? Making people vanish, turn them into animals, or just look better in an outfit then you?" She asked as she saw Wonder Woman's eye twitch. "Though, you might be right, I guess I could do something to make up for all that, do something to give back to the people, but what…. What to do…..Oh, I know, I'll replace that statue!" She said as she snapped her fingers and her clothes were replaced with that of an artist's.

"R-Replace? How in the world can you replace an irreplaceable piece of art?" Spoke one woman.

"Simple, I'm going to make a new one and this wonderful bikini model who broke the last one is gonna help me." She said as Wonder Woman glared at her.

"I am NOT a model." She said as the redhead snapped her fingers and suddenly she found herself on a stone pedestal.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be much better than that when I'm done, now hold still while I position you, ok?" She said as the Amazon's body suddenly became rigid and she was unable to move.

'Ah! I...I can't move, and my mouth is closed.' She thought in shock as Gsptlsnz began to move her arms, legs and body as if she was a mannequin, much to her shock. 'What is she doing?'

"Watch and be amazed folks as I give you a statue that'll make the old one look like a hunk of rock." She called with a smile as she finished positioning Wonder Woman, who now looked like she was posing with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. "Perfect! And now for the next part!"

'Next part? What on earth could she be planning?' She thought as she got a bad feeling from the red head.

"Let's begin making a statue!" She said as a giant bucket full of wet cement appeared in the air along with a trowel that appeared in the fifth dimension woman's hands.

'No! She wouldn't!' She thought in horror as Gsptlsnz scooped up a large glob of wet cement with a grin.

"Get ready Wonder Woman, you're about to become art!" She said before slamming the glob of cement against her left leg before smoothing it out.

'Oh Gods above, she really is gonna do it!' She thought as she tried moving. 'I need to let the others know about her. J'onn! J'onn can you hear me?' She thought as Gsptlsnz finished putting cement on her legs and smoothing it out before she started to work her way up. 'Can anyone hear me?!'

The woman hummed while the people there were horrified with a security guard pulling out his gun with shaky hands.

"S-Stop right there!"

"Stop? Now why would I do that, I'm in the middle of making a wonderful statue to replace the one she broke." She said as she looked at the guard while still applying the cement.

"I said stop or I'll shoot!" He spoke up feeling nervous while the woman sighed.

"Really, first I offer to replace your priceless statue, now you want me to stop? If she didn't want me to turn her into a replacement all she has to do is tell me to stop." She said as she turned to Wonder Woman who was still frozen. "I don't hear her saying no."

'Because I can't say anything!' She thought as she felt the red headed dimensional traveler put cement on her breasts. 'J'onn!'

On the watchtower said martian was looking over the monitors before his eyes glowed. 'Diana? Is that you?'

'Yes! J'onn, you have to send me some back up, I'm literally being used to make a statue by this woman whose some fifth dimensional being!'

'What? Where are you? And did you say she was from the fifth dimension?' He thought in shock.

'Yes! I'm in Metropolis, hurry before I get completely covered!'

'Hang on, I'm sending help now.' he thought before his eyes stopped glowing and he pushed a button while Superman's face appeared on a screen. "Superman, Diana needs assistance right now."

"I'm on it, I've been hearing strange reports and I was heading there already." He responded. "Where is she?"

"She didn't say, but I managed to detect she was near the museum, she's being covered in cement as we speak by a woman from the fifth dimension, something you and Batman have experience with."

"I'll get there as fast as I can." He said as the message ended.

'I just hope you're in time."

"Almost there sweetie, soon you'll be the perfect statue."

'When I get out of here I'll make sure you get one right in the mouth.' Thought Diana as most of her body was covered and her face was all that was left.

"H-hey, won't this kill her if you cover her face?" A random woman asked nervously.

"Nope, this is special cement from my home, it'll let her breath, hear and see through it, and in an hour it'll fuse with her, making her a permanent part of the museum." She said with a smile. "You'll have a genuine amazon princess to look at all you want, how many museums can say they have that?"

"Well... none, really." One man said as Diana's eyes widened in horror as Gsptlsnz turned back to her.

"And there we go." she smiled coating Diana's face with the cement before her attire went back to normal and she looked her over. "Not bad, maybe I should make a career out of this." She said as the cement shifted, designing itself to look like the amazon in every last detail. "I think I'll name this masterpiece the bikini model, what do you think princess?" She asked with a grin.

She scowled and kept trying to move, but it was like she wasn't even connected to her body.

"I'll take as a great job."She said with a smile. "Well, have fun with the new statue, I have things to do, ciao!" She said as she disappeared with a pop.

The people saw the doors opening with some running out and others moving towards Diana with just stunned expressions.

"Did…. did she just turn Wonder Woman into a statue and give her to the museum?" Asked one worker in shock.

"Oh god, we gotta get her out! Quick, grab something to break the cement!"

"Right! We gotta hurry, we only have an hour before she's stuck like this!"

They grabbed anything they could and started hitting against the rock as strong as they could. Unfortunately no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get it to break.

'No, no, no! This isn't happening!' She thought in shock. 'I can't become some stone statue for the rest of eternity!'

With Superman he flew downtown to the museum where he saw people running out screaming and headed inside before going wide eyed seeing the princess. "Wonder Woman!"

'Superman, help me!' She thought as she kept struggling to move.

He flew over and looked around before trying to pry the stone off with his bare hands. When that didn't budge anything he frowned. "Let me try something, but keep in mind, this is gonna get real cold real fast so try to endure it for the time being."

'It's not like I have any choice.' She thought as he took a deep breath before blowing on her with ice starting to form on the statue. Soon it was covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he raised his fist up. He swung it down and hit part of the side, but saw just a small crack form. "Damn it… it's not working fast enough." He frowned as he hit it again.

Diana felt the impact shake the shell and heard just small cracks, but not big enough to break all the way through. 'I have to get out of here, I have to break free, I can't let myself become a statue! I'm Diana, princess of Themyscira!' She thought as she doubled her efforts in trying to get her body to move.

Superman hit several more times with more force as he was trying to break the cement without too much time, and that's when he made a bigger crack near her left arm. "I think I'm making progress Diana, a few more punches might do it!" He said as he hit the statue again.

She focused all she could on her left arm as more cracks formed before the shell broke off around it and she found her twitch before it started moving around. 'Yes!' she swung it at her left which made a crack before they started connected and she let out a loud yell before breaking the rest all with her might before letting out a sigh of relief and wobbled before falling off the pedestal.

"Woah there." Superman caught her and helped her on her feet while she tried rubbing her neck. "You ok?"

"I was almost stuck as a statue, how do you think I'm doing?' She groaned as she looked around. "Where is she, I'm going to make her pay."

"I didn't see her, but maybe you could tell me what she looked like. Did she seem short or have some name that was hard to say?"

"Well, she was tall, had long red hair and was well endowed, and she said her name was...Gsptlsnz I think?" She said as Superman frowned.

"My guess is she's related or connected to the one I met. Only he was short and wore purple, guess opposites attract. Did she say where she was going to next?"

"I don't think so, all she said was that she had things to do and then disappeared." She growled as she looked around. "Did the one who was bothering you have any weaknesses?"

"Well in a way yes. His name was Mr. Mxyzptlk and I got him to set up rules for a game if you will to send him back. They can come here and stay as long as they want, but if we can get her back, she'll have to wait ninety days before coming back. With him I got him to set rules on how to beat him, which was to get him to say, spell, or write down his name backwards, and beat him most of the time. The only thing that changed was when he said I had to get him to put down his name backwards twice and he'd leave forever. Then he tried using Bizarro to do his dirty work before getting punished and last time I saw him he was doing community work on Bizarro's home."

"But this woman isn't like him. She's more laidback and casual, like she's here on some vacation."

"Well, maybe you can convince her to leave? We'll figure it out when we find her."

"Well what's she done so far?"

"First it was a clothes store, then the beach, a bakery, a zoo, and then finally the museum."

"Hmm, if she really did come here to relax and have fun, then maybe she'll go somewhere to suit her needs. And the first place I can think of is the biggest hotel in Metropolis. No way would she give up the chance to go somewhere to have quiet time and be pampered at once."

"Alright, then let's go!" Wonder Woman said as they began to fly away. 'I'm going to teach her a lesson!'

With the fifth dimension being herself she was floating through the air while bored and trying to find someplace to relax and unwind.

"Hmmm, I think I've earned some alone time, I've been to too many public places." She said before spotting a hotel with a large sign that said 'New Spa.'. "Bingo." she snapped her fingers before appearing down there, but away from people and in a black sleeveless dress with shades and a white fancy hat on before walking towards the doors while swaying her hips. She made her way to the receptionists desk as most of the males in the room stared at her in awe.

The one at the desk gulped when she stood there and tried staying calm. "W-Welcome to New Spa, best hotel in all of Metropolis, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a room, and I want to go to your spa. There is a spa, right, or is the name just for decoration?"

"Absolutely miss. We pride ourselves on having the best spa you'll see for miles on end. We also have special soaps and lotions imported overseas, and the restaurant here is most certain to make you feel like you're in a different country."

"Well, I can't wait to try it, this should cover everything." She said with a smile as she made a large wad of bills appear in her hands, surprising the receptionist. "Now, if you could give me my room key and point me to the spa."

He nodded and pulled a key out before accepting the bills as he and the men watched her walk off while staring at her ass.

"Damn… that's the best piece of ass I've ever seen."

"Agreed, I envy the guy she's with."

"If she goes get a massage I'll volunteer to lend a hand."

"Heh, I doubt you're the only one."

She made her way down a hall before stopping at a fancy golden door. "So far so good, this looks promising." She used the key to unlock it and walked in while seeing all sorts of expensive furniture, paintings, and tables.

"Amazing, a place fit for me, this is almost as good as my home." She said with a smile as she looked around. She walked over and sat on the bed and sighed feeling how soft and how much she sunk into it. "This is nice, a quiet place to relax with a place to pamper myself whenever I want." She said as she let out a sigh of pure bliss. "Nothing could ruin this for me."

"I wouldn't say that." Spoke a familiar female voice from the balcony.

"So, you decided to destroy another of the museum's statue Miss Bikini model?" She asked as she looked over to see Wonder Woman and Superman staring at her with frowns on their faces.

"It's Wonder Woman." She frowned walking over.

"Whatever you say, but the only thing I'm wondering is how you managed to get out, that cement ain't easy to get off."

"Frost breath and super strength, now I believe it's time you went home." Superman said as he opened the balcony door.

"Mmm, nah, I don't think so." She sat up. "I already paid for this room, so I'm gonna just sit back and get spoiled."

"You don't have a choice, now please don't make me use force ma'am." He said with a frown as Wonder Woman walked into the room as well.

She huffed before snapping her fingers as Superman suddenly found himself shrunk down to the size of a fly with a glass jar closing around him which floated over to her. "I'd like to see you try buddy." She said as she held him close to her face. "Wait, aren't you the one who my husband was obsessing over for months?"

"Let him go Gsptlsnz or else!" Wonder Woman shouted as she held up her lasso.

"Oh? And give me one reason I should. I could just teleport this fella in the nearest sun and poof, gone like that."

Superman tried to hit against the glass, but the lid was coated in red kryptonite which just sapped his powers away.

Diana glowered at the woman who casually tossed the jar before feeling an idea click. "Wait, I've got a better way to solve all of this."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A contest. If I win you have to go back to your realm and return everything back to how it was before you got here."

"And why would I agree to that? My husband agreed to something like that and has been suffering from it ever since, always planning to get back, so why would I do the same? What would I get if I win?"

"Because if you can beat me, I'll make sure me, Superman, Batman, and the entire justice league will never interfere with you. You can stay here as long as you want for years to come, doing what you like without a single hero bothering you. You'd be free to just live a laidback lifestyle, and to top it off, I'll even have some of our friends who can use magic find a way you and your husband can come and go between dimensions whenever you want."

"Hmmmm, that does sound tempting…. On one hand I risk getting sent back when I could just take care of you heroes easily, plus it's entertaining to see you try to stop me, but on the other it would be nice to travel back home and here without the wait time, but that's a big if, magicians have been trying to find ways to keep us here with no success…. What to do, what to do…" She said as she tapped her chin.

"And I'll even swear, on my life as the princess of Themyscira and ambassador to it, that if you win, me and my sisters will be your personal maids to do whatever you want."

"Really? Now that sounds like fun, I'm in, but this is a one time thing, ok? So, what contest are we going to be having?" She said with a grin.

"Simple, a single question will be asked, and the one who answers right is the winner."

"Now that sounds easy, what's the catch?" She asked as she set the jar with Superman in it down.

"The catch is, you have to let Superman ask it." she smiled. "This way neither of us can get leeway and it'll be at complete random."

"Hmmm…. Ok, sounds fine to me." She said as she snapped her fingers and the jar was gone and Superman was back to normal. "Alright supertights, lay it on us."

He frowned at the remark and rubbed his chin while glancing between the women before something click when he saw the knowing look in Diana's eyes. "Ok, here's the question."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, lay it on us." She said as she tapped her foot.

"Before I say, wouldn't it make more sense to give yourselves a buzzer? It adds atmosphere." He suggested.

"Well, I guess it could be fun, ok!" She said as the entire room changed to look like the set of a game show with her and Diana behind two buzzers, each wearing a lavish dress with Superman dressed in a suit.

He cleared his throat while the two women had their hands at the ready and he held up a card. "Ok, the question is…"

Both woman narrowed their eyes.

"Please explain as to how Diana was born."

"Ha, that's easy!" The red headed imp said as she slammed on the buzzer. "She came out of her mother's womb."

"Are you sure?" Asked Superman. "Will that be your final answer?"

"Yes, yes it is, how else could she have been born….wait, she was born differently, wasn't she?" She said as she narrowed her eyes. "Why else would that be the question?"

"I'm just asking so I know for sure if you're positive and happy with your answer. Would you like a second to reconsider?"

'Hmmmm, they're hiding something, if Superman is asking that question to decide the fate of her he would ask something only she could answer right… what do I do?' She thought as she narrowed her eyes. "Hold up, how do I know this is really fair?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Diana.

"I mean you two are pals, and considering you two know each other inside and out, you might have planned this ahead of time."

"Well I know the perfect solution to answer that. If you read Superman's memories then you should be able to see if that's true or not, right?"

"Yes, I could. But if I find even a hint that this is rigged towards your favor the deal's off." She said as she began to march towards Superman. She put a hand to his forehead and started going through his memories of today like a black and white movie up to this point, which showed he was just as surprised at Wonder Woman's challenge, showing it wasn't planned ahead and took her hand away.

"Satisfied?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes…. I am for now." She said as she went back to her buzzer.

"Again, if you'd like to reconsider your answer, you can." Spoke Superman.

"Alright, well...ok, here's what I'm gonna say. You were made when your mom got with one of those big gods you talked about before, it only makes sense if you hold them up so much. Final answer."

"Alright, Diana, what's your answer?" Asked Superman.

The princess closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh before looking the woman in the eyes. "I'll admit, you caught me off guard with that one."

"So I was right! Your mother got with one of those gods! So I win!" She said with a smile.

"Actually," She held up a finger. "You don't. See, what I mean is that you surprised me with your answer. You managed to say something most people believe is how I was conceived. To be clear, people think I was born when my mother slept with Zeus, the king of the gods himself. And while that would hold some truth to explain my strengths, it's not the truth, but a little rumor that was spread around."

"Wait…. So your mother didn't have helps from those gods to make you?" She said, getting a bad feeling.

"Oh no, I did, but you thought it was merely by one night in bed. I was sculpted out of clay by my mother on the shores of our island, given some of her blood, and was granted life by the pantheon of gods together. I was not made out of flesh when I was a child, but from clay before it became flesh."

"Wait, you were made from clay and given life by the gods? Then…. My answer was kind of right! I said your mother got with the gods, which she did, but rather she got them to give you life!" She said quickly, trying to find a way to win.

"Actually, you said one of the gods with her mother, and you implied it was in the bedroom." Spoke Superman. "That's different compared to the answer. Diana is the winner."

"Nooo!" She shouted before she disappeared with a pop as the room went back to normal.

"Yes! She's finally gone!" Wonder Woman said with a grin. "For a second I thought I was going to be stuck with her forever."

"Well I gotta say, she wasn't as bad as her husband." He remarked while they walked to the balcony and flew off.

"I'm just glad she didn't see the answer in your mind." she remarked before blinking and turned to him. "Wait, if she saw everything for today, then the answer should have been there."

"Well, I kinda actually thought her answer was true." He replied bashfully. "I mean I never asked and I overheard something like that around the watchtower, so I didn't really think I needed to ask. Is that really how you were born?"

"Yes, that is what mother told me as a child." She said as they flew through the air. "Either way, I'm just glad I'll never have to deal with her again."

"Um… that's not exactly true."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well you didn't tell her to leave forever, so she left now, but there's a chance she might return after ninety days have passed."

She blinked and facepalmed with a groan. "Curse me for jumping ahead."

"It's alright, maybe she'll forget about it when the time comes and stick with her husband."

(With said man)

"Nuts! Nuts! Nuts! I wish I knew what was going on with Gspy, she could have at least given me some kind of video feed." Muttered Mxyzptlk before a sudden cloud poofed in and he saw his wife standing there with a frown. "Wow, that was faster than I expected…. So, how'd it go?" He said as he stopped to look at his wife.

She crossed her arms and walked over to the couch before sitting down. "It was going so fine until that cow Wonder Woman had to come by and wreck all my fun."

"Wonder Woman? She stopped you?" He asked in surprise. 'Wow, so this is how she feels when she sees me coming back after getting beat by a stupid hero. "So…. what are you going to do now?"

"I'd go back if I could, but I made a deal and lost, so now I'm stuck here like you."

"Wait, did she make it clear you couldn't come back ever again, or just for you to leave at the moment?"

"She said to just leave…. Which means I can go back!" She said with a large grin as she jumped to her feet. "Yes! I'm going to go back and get back at that stupid bikini model of a superheroine!"

"There ya go! Ain't loopholes just grand?" He chuckled. "Although, maybe you should go easy, otherwise those old coots are gonna be on you and then it'll be repetitive."

"Don't worry dear, this was my first time to another dimension, you've been going there for eons and they haven't called you in yet, so I can have as much fun as I want and get back at that red, white and blue bimbo whenever I want." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Damn, that sounded hot."

"If you think that was hot you're going to go up in flames after I'm done rewarding you for telling me that loophole dear~." She said as she grabbed him and began to pull him towards their bedroom.

His bowtie spun while he grinned as the door slammed shut.

(Timeskip)

Wonder Woman was flying through the air in metropolis, Superman was in space dealing with Lobo on an alien planet so she was called in to watch over his city while he was away. She found it a lot more peaceful and she was enjoying this, especially since now she wouldn't have to deal with that little imp again.

"Gods above I thought I would never get away from her, she was worse than even Hades." She muttered to herself as she kept flying. That's when she saw her lasso suddenly float up and started wrapping around her, restraining her arms, legs, and pulling them behind her while it ended up making her look like she was some bondage fan, which caused her to fall down and crash on a nearby rooftop. "What in Hades is going on?!" She said as she struggled to get free from her lasso as she blushed a bit.

"Hello bikini model, did you miss me?"

Her eyes widened as she turned and saw Gsptlsnz floating there while sitting in a chair with her legs crossed.

"Because let me tell you, waiting three months to come back was torture for me." She said as she stood up and began to float down towards her. "But it's good to be back and who do I find when I first arrive? You!" She said as she watched Wonder Woman struggle to get free of her own lasso.

"W-What are you doing here? We had an agreement you would leave!" She struggled with gritted teeth.

"Yes, and I did leave, remember?" She said as she looked down on her with a smile. "But you never said to leave forever, so here I am, and this time I'm not gonna compete in any more of those contests."

"Release me!" She spoke up while blushing the more the rope dug into her.

"What? If you're not a bikini model then I'm just helping you with another line of work. I'm sure with this rope you must use it in your spare time, so consider this just me lending a hand." She said as she made the rope tighten itself more.

"I-I am not a fan of this! Let me go!"

"Hmmm…. Nah, I think I might leave you here for a bit, or drop you off at a frat house, I bet they would be thrilled to help you." She winked. "Anyways, long story short, you'll be seeing me around from now on, so I hope you have your schedule open for the next, oh say, few hundreds year."

Diana glared at the being and inwardly wished this one was like the one who hounded Bruce.

(Omake)

Gsptlsnz was floating down the sidewalk with a smile, she had just gotten away from Wonder Woman and had heard about a new movie that had come to town. She ignored anyone staring at her and moved to the the ticket booth where the girl in charge looked nervous. "Hello, I'm here for the newest movie that just came out."

"Y-yes, here's your ticket. I hope you enjoy the movie." She said nervously as she handed the imp a ticket. "I-it's the first one on the right, just look for the sign that says 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' on it."

"Thanks." She floated by and entered while tapping her chin as she looked at the snack bar. "It's not a good movie without something to munch on."

"Um…. would you like something ma'am?" The employee behind the counter asked nervously.

"Sure, one small popcorn, light on the butter, and a diet soda, a girl's gotta watch her figure after all."

"S-sure, whatever you say ma'am.' He said as he filled up a bag of popcorn and got the soda before handing it to her. "It's on the house, no charge."

"Why thank you." She said with a smile before turning right and seeing the door. 'I hope it's as good as everyone says.'

She headed inside and moved over to a front seat before making herself comfy as the movie began.

(Later)

She walked out of the theater with a grin on her face. "Wow, that was pretty good, though it was kinda crazy how similar I was to that Jessica rabbit." She made a mirror appear and looked at her reflection. "We could almost be twins, just some eyeshadow, lipstick, change in wardrobe, and no one could tell the difference." She said as a certain heroine spotted the imp and began to fly towards her. "Even our choice in husbands are similar, small, a bit annoying and completely crazy."

"Hold it right there!" Wonder Woman shouted as she landed in front of the red head who barely looked up from her mirror.

"Hmm, then again, maybe changing myself up a bit might catch Myxy off." She said as she tapped her chin with her other hand. "But maybe I should test it on someone first before I try it, but where am I going to find a volunteer?" She said before glancing up at Wonder Woman and grinning. "You'll do just nicely."

"What are you up to now?" Frowned the amazon.

"Oh, just having some fun, I just saw this wonderful movie that had a character that looked like me, I was thinking about trying out her look, but I wanted to see what it looked like on someone else first." She said as she started to point at her. "Thanks for volunteering."

"Oh no you don't, not this time." Wonder Woman pulled her lasso off her waist before tossing the end at the woman.

"Thanks, but I'm good on rope, I'll just hold onto it for you while you change." She said as she grabbed it and yanked it out of Wonder Woman's hands. She held a finger out before a beam shot out which hit Diana dead on.

She groaned as she felt her waist shrink to impossible size as her thighs and breasts started to swell along with her lips. Her costume began to change, her boots shrinking to tall red heels as her armor changed to a dark red and began to grow and cover her growing assets and become a red dress as her bracelets changed from metal to long purple opera gloves that went up most of her arm.

"There, perfect." Smirked the fifth dimensional being as Diana landed on the ground and groaned while holding her head. "All you need is some makeup and a new hair do and you'd be a perfect match."

"W-What did you do to me?" She asked looking herself over and going wide eyed. "My body! It's...it's…."

"Pretty much every man's wet dream come true." She said with a smile. "You're welcome, your modeling career just got a whole lot better."

Diana glowered at her and went to run, but stumbled from the weight of her chest and due to her smaller hips, making her fall down and land on her face. "Damn it, I can't fight like this!" She groaned as she tried to get up with some difficulty due to the tall heels she was wearing.

"Don't worry, now you can retire and get loads of cash showing off your goods, tata." She waved before snapping her fingers and vanished.

"GSPTLSNZ!"


	116. Chapter 116

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 116

What if a boy got to see a brand new funhouse that was out of this world?

Series: Killer Klowns from Outer Space

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so two equals three if I add seven...or was that four….or five? Gah!" Groaned a boy with a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt with glasses, short black hair with a blue stripe, and black shorts before crumpling the paper and tossed it away. "Screw you numbers!"

"Relax dude." Spoke his roommate lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling and took a deep inhale of his bong while shirtless and in blue pants with long brown hair that covered his eyes. "It's just math."

"Just math? This is the total of our bills due by the end of the month, if we don't pay them we're going to get kicked out! I need to get this right!" He groaned as he banged his head on the table.

"You know what I always do when I'm stressed out? Just sit back, take a puff, and just let my mind wander."

"Bill, that's your excuse for everything." He muttered laying his head on the desk.

"Well, you could always go out and have fun then if you're saying no to the pot bro. All that stress ain't good for your head."

"I could say the same for that stuff." Sighed the man while his roommate took another hit and let out the smoke in the air. "But one problem with that, there's not some random girl hiding in the closet ready to give me a hj, and I don't have cash for some cheap call girl, so the closest thing to have fun right now is chow down on ice cream like I just got dumped."

"Dude, dude, I have a plan for you." Muttered the stoner as he reached into his pocket and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his room mate. "Just look at that bro."

The man looked at it and shook his head. "For the last time I'm not interested in the guy who keeps getting you that stuff. I prefer to keep my brain cells."

"Nah man, I'm smoking all the good stuff, that's a flyer I picked up, free admission to the carnival for one person tonight bro." He chuckled as his roommate began to unwrap the flyer.

He looked at it and saw it was true while it was advertising some great fun house instead of the rides compared to other flyers he's seen. "You want me to go to a carnival?"

"Yeah man, it's tons of fun! Plus I think it also says that flyer gets you into the fun houses for free." He chuckled. "Just go down there, maybe meet a chick, and don't worry bout a thing."

"Well… ok, sure, it might be fun." He said with a shrug as he got up. 'Though I doubt any girl would want to be with me.'

"Just be mellow dude, and if you could, can you pick me up some popcorn? That stuff rocks." He sighed while closing his eyes.

"Fine. I just hope it's at least fun, the flyer says this place is staying right outside of town, where did you get this flyer?" He asked as he put his shoes on.

"Um….I got it from this dude in a black hoodie who said it was loads of fun."

"Ok… but if I get mugged I'm blaming you." He said before walking towards the door.

"Good luck!" He called out before coughing and hit his chest. 'Damn, I could go for a snack.'

(Later)

"This is the place?" He said as he walked into a large gated area, there weren't many people around, hardly any actually and all he could see was a giant fun house covering most of the area with several snack stands scattered around the remaining area. It was also like no one was at the stands and the only sound was the wind and the distant sound of cars. 'This place looks kind of abandoned…' He thought as he slowly walked forward. "Um...hello? I got a flyer for free admission into the funhouse?"

All he got was silence.

"Ok… so this place is probably abandoned...I wonder if I should check out the fun house, it probably looks cool inside even if nothing's on." He said to himself as he stared at the gigantic fun house that was the size of a large mansion.

"Hey there my boy!" He heard a voice call out to him.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed as he jumped and turned around quickly. There standing before him was a man in a red ring master suit with short grey hair and with a black top hat and holding a cane with a smile on his face. He held his chest and huffed. "W...Who are you?! Why did you just yell?!"

"Because, you are my honored guest, in fact you're the first person to show up all night!" He called out happily. "This is my carnival, home of the world's largest fun house!"

"I noticed!" He yelled back while patting his chest feeling his heart racing. "But if I'm the first one, does that mean I came early?"

"No, in fact we've been open for hours! No one showed up though." He said as he deflated a bit. "But now that you're here you can enjoy my carnival to your heart's' content!"

"Um, is the fun house the only real attraction?"

"Yes, yes it is! But don't let that discourage you, it's better than any ride you'll ever be on, so go enjoy it!"

He turned towards it and let out a sigh before walking. 'Might as well.' He thought as he began to walk towards the entrance which looked like a giant clowns face with the mouth open. 'How bad could it be?'

"And trust me my boy! Once you go through, you'll never want to leave." Called the man.

'If I get killed by this weirdo I'm gonna haunt Bill's high ass for the rest of his life.' He thought as walked into the mouth before turning a corner and falling down into a slide. He cried out in surprise as the slide twisted and turned while going downward.

"Whoooaaa!" He cried before he felt the slide end and he went flying through the air before he hit something soft. "Owww." He groaned as he lifted his head up. "What kind of fun house is this?"

"The best kind, seeing how it brought you to me." Answered a female voice.

He blinked and slowly looked up before going wide eyed and jumped back. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine handsome, I don't mind one bit." Answered a tall woman who was wearing a pair of green high heels, a blue miniskirt and an orange tank top. What really surprised him was the fact that her skin was white, her hair was bright pink and short, she had a large red nose with large red lips and her breasts were ridiculously large, which he realized were the objects he had landed on.

He blushed and coughed while looking around and saw they were surrounded by darkness with a single light above them. "Uh, so anyways, do you work in here?"

"You could say that, my name's Rosy the klown, what's yours handsome~?" She asked with a grin.

"Trevor." He replied while tugging at his collar. "So which way do I go to see the rest of the place?"

"Well, there's a door behind me, but do you really wanna leave?" She asked with a grin.

He looked at her and her whole form while gulping. 'Holy shit, did they suddenly sexualize klowns nowadays? Because damn! I can't tell if those are real or just pillows, they sure felt real though.' He thought before noticing something. 'Wait...is it just me or do her teeth seem kind of sharp?'

"I mean you and me could have a LOT of fun with just the two of us?" She offered as she began to approach him as she licked her lips.

'Ok, I just know something is wrong here, no girl that hot would go for me.' He thought as he looked at her warily, He saw her grin and now could see they were sharp and backed up. "Uh, thanks for the offer, a lot, but maybe I should go on and see what else this place has."

"Really? But I insist you stay!" She said as she tried to lunge at him, making his eyes go wide before ducking. She fell on the ground and groaned before he ran towards the door. "No! Get back here!" She groaned as she turned her head just in time to see him run out the door.

Trevor slammed it shut and locked it before sighing in relief and looked down to see a hallway that stretched out and showed doors on both sides in different colors. "What is up with his place, did she just try to eat me?! Wait… creepy carnival in the middle of nowhere…. No one else is here…. One place to go…. Oddly hot killer klown….Shit this is like a horror movie...except I'm the potential victim."

He heard a banging on the door and stepped back while sweating. 'Ok, think, there's ALWAY a way out, I just gotta focus on the back entrance and NOT open up anything else.' He thought as he looked at the doors. 'But what door is the right one?'

"Come back here!" He heard the klown shout.

"Damn it…. Door on the left then!" he said as he began to run towards the nearest door. He grabbed the knob and slowly went in while looking around and even behind it. To his surprise the room is brightly colored and the floor was made of multiple metal rollers, making it hard to stand up straight. He tried to slowly tip toe on them, but it was tricky and he let the door close on it's own. 'Ok, all I have to do is make it to the next door, good thing there's only one clown...right?'

That's when he heard the sound of footsteps and stopped while whipping his head around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He called out nervously. 'Please don't be another crazy clown!' He thought before the door opened.

"Oh! A customer!" Said a female klown with red hair that was in a bun, a purple top with rainbow suspenders holding up a pair of yellow shorts, she also had blue and green striped socks on. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

'Shit!' He gulped and raised a hand up. "Hi there, I'm uh, just passing through the funhouse."

"Ooh, I can't wait, just stay there, I'll come to you!" She called with a large grin that showed off her sharp teeth.

He paled and took that as a sign to try and move on the rollers while her large red shoes moved on them and she seemed to walk on them much easier than him. 'Oh crap!'

"Hey, where are you going, I said I'd come to you." She said as she tilted her head in confusion as she saw him struggle to get away.

"Just...trying to go rolling, I love doing that." He replied while trying to sound sincere.

"Really? Me too! It's so much fun! Except when I get crushed." She said as she got closer.

'Ok, I gotta try and get past her and get out the room before she eats me!' He thought as he eyed a small purple door on the other side of the room. 'I just have to get there!'

"Hang on, I'm almost there." She said as she took another step before the front of her foot went between two rollers which began to pull her in. "Uh oh." She said before she began to fall between the rollers that started to flatten her like a piece of paper that came out of the other side of the roller like a piece of paper in an old typewriter.

"Holy shit!" Trevor screamed in horror. "What are you? How are you not dying?!" He screamed as he neared the other door.

"Wait! It's ok, I'm alive." She spoke up raising a hand before he opened the door and bolted before slamming it shut.

"What the hell was that?" He panted as he looked around frantically. He saw the room was more of a love hotel room with a heart shaped bed, table with candles lit on it, and even the scent of lavender in the air. 'What kind of fun house has a room like this?' He thought as he looked around as he locked the door. He walked over to the bed and swore he could hear a shower being turned off. 'Ok, so there's been two klown girls so far, but how many more could there be here?' He thought as he sat down on the bed. 'And where's the door to get out of here?'

"Ah, I needed that." Came a seductive voice as the shower was turned off.

'Oh no, there's someone here, I have to hide!' He thought before climbing under the bed and held his breath as he heard someone walk nearby and around the bed.

"I wonder when we're going to get a visitor, it's been so long since we've had anyone." Came the voice as he saw a pair of legs stop at the side of the bed. "I'm just DYING to sink my teeth in some juicy meat."

'Oh god, they DO want to eat me!' He thought in fear. 'I need to get out of here now!'

"Hmm, now to get some clothes on." The voice said as he saw a towel drop to the floor.

'S-She's naked? If she wasn't trying to eat me I'd try to take a peek!' he thought while the feet moved to the dresser and he heard clothes being taken out. 'I wonder if her chest is as big as the first one.' He thought with a blush before spotting a large door that looked like a sliding glass door next to the dresser. 'Damn it, how am I going to get there?'

"Ok, I think some red would be perfect for today, then again, when is it ever a bad day for it?" He heard her say before getting an idea.

'Maybe I could run while she's changing and distracted?' He thought while slowly moving near the door while staying under the bed. 'As soon as her back is turn, make a run for it.'

"Now where did I leave my shoes… did I kick them under the bed again?"

'Shit!' He thought as he saw the legs get closer to the bed before he saw her get on her knees. A white hand reached out, making him panic before seeing a pair of red high heels and grabbed them before holding them out for her to reach. 'Come on, just take them and turn back around!' He thought nervously as the hand got closer.

She grabbed them and pulled back. "There you are, I need to set these aside or I'll completely forget about them." She said as she got back up, making him sigh in relief.

'Whew, that was close.' He thought while seeing her walk back to the bathroom and scrambled to climb out and move towards the door. 'Yes, I'm almost out of here!' He thought as he reached it and started to slide it open.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

He stopped and slowly turned around and dropped his jaw at seeing the woman who had a long red dress that held her body while it showed her cleavage, she had the red high heels on, and had red hair done up in a long ponytail with part of it covering her right eyes with large red lips and white skin like the others.

"It seems that I have a guest, and right on time, I was feeling a bit _peckish_ ~." She said as she began to walk towards him, making sure to sway her hips as she moved.

He went wide eyed and screamed before sliding the door all the way open before shutting it. He panted as he held it closed before turning his head only to come face to face with a mirror. "Huh?" He said as he looked around to see more mirrors before realizing he was in a mirror maze. "Aw shit." He groaned as he leaned against the glass door. "Well, at least I'll be able to see if anyone else is in here."

That's when a hand suddenly broke out and grabbed him by the chest with an iron grip while he saw the klown's face peek through. "Got you~"

"AAAHHH!" He screamed as he struggled to get free. He started to feel himself get pulled towards it and found his head go through upside down and saw her grin with her teeth showing as she licked her lips.

"I'm going to enjoy having fun with you~." She said with a smile as he began to scream even more.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed seeing her lean down and went wide eyed before feeling her lips press against his own with her tongue licking across his lips. 'S-She's kissing me?' He thought in shock as his eyes widened. 'Is this her way of tasting me before eating me, or is she like a black widow and is going to kill me after having her way?!'

"Mmmm." She moaned before pulling back as a red lipstick mark was over Trevor's mouth. "Now, let's get a real taste of your meat~"

He blinked and screamed before sliding back out and ran down the hall of mirrors. "I wanna live!"

"Damn it… he got away." She groaned as she tried to open the door only to find it jammed. "Damn it!"

Trevor panted while seeing his reflection everywhere and ended up bumping into himself several times which was annoying. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Maybe we can help you!" He heard a voice call.

"Yeah, this is our room after all!"

"Oh shit, not again." He groaned while looking all around. "Back off! I'm not gonna die like in those horror movies!"

"This isn't a horror movie though!" Replied a voice before he saw another female klown, this one had her blonde hair done up in twin pigtails with a bright pink puffy dress that had yellow stripes on it, and like the others she had white skin, large red lips, but what set her apart was that her breasts were smaller while her ass was large.

"It's real life hot stuff." The other one as it showed a female klown who looked exactly like the first one, but with a bigger chest and small ass.

"Then why are sexy clown chasing me?" He called as he tried to run only to run into a mirror. "Damn it!"

"Wow, he's funny sis."

"I know, and I'm gonna guess that he's a virgin."

"Yeah,though I doubt that will stay the same for long."

"I gotta get out of here!" He said as he looked around before realizing the girls reflections were on all the mirrors. 'Which way is out, and which ones the real klowns?'

"Sorry cutie, but you're not going anywhere. Me and my sis here haven't had a real man in a LONG time."

"I wonder if you'll taste as good as all the others?"

"I won't let you eat me!" He cried as he put his hands on the mirrors and began to run. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Go ahead and try~"

"But make sure you don't run into one of us, because if we get you you'll never get away~."

'Where's a shotgun when you need one?!' He thought as he heard them giggle before seeing the reflection of a revolving door in one of the mirrors. 'There it is!' He thought before his hand stopped touching smooth mirrors and touched something soft, getting a moan much to his horror.

"Ooh, are you sure you're trying to leave? Sure feels like you wanna stay and play~" The klown with the large breasts moaned with a smile as she put her hands on top of his, which was grasping her chest.

He went wide eyed while he tried moving back, but her grip was tighter than he thought.

"Mary, I got him~." She called with a smile as she grinned her sharp teeth.

"Hold him Susan, I want first taste~"

"No! Let me go!" He shouted as he kept trying to pull his hand free. 'Damn it, how is she so strong, are these klowns monsters?'

The klown with a big ass walked over while licking her teeth. "I'm starving for some fresh meat."

He paled and let out a high pitched scream before suddenly giving the breasts a hard squeeze, making the klown moan before taking the chance to use the adrenaline in him to judo throw her over his shoulder and onto her twin.

"EEEK! Susan, get off of me!" She cried as her sister landed on her, pinning her to the ground as he ran away towards the door.

"Quit squirming against my chest and maybe I could!" She shouted as they struggled to get up as he made it to the door and went through it.

He slammed it shut and sighed in relief before seeing a pool in the center of the room which was the only thing illuminating the place. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He thought as he looked around for the next door.

"Yoohoo~"

"Oh no, who's there?" He called as he looked around nervously. He saw a white hand burst from the water and suddenly had a creature from the black lagoon vibe. 'I don't like where this is going!' He thought as a klown girl wearing a single bright blue one piece swimsuit with yellow polka dots on it with a pair of red flipper and arm floaties emerged with a grin.

"It's about time we had someone come in, I was feeling like a raisin." She climbed out as Trevor paled.

"Uh….I'm not a customer, just the new...janitor!"

"Really?" She asked suspiciously before getting a grin. "Well then, would you mind coming with me, I could use your help cleaning all this water off of me~."

"Um...actually I have to go clean something...elsewhere….so could you point me to the door?"

"Why don't you join me for a swim and I'll tell you?"

"Um… I didn't bring my swimsuit so I'll pass…. Bye." he said as he tried to walk away towards the wall in an effort to find the door. When he saw her cut him off though he got the sinking feeling.

"I insist though." She said as she tried to grab him.

"Uh, nope!" He ducked and swerved around her before jumping in the pool and started swimming towards the other side.

"You won't escape me that easily~." She called with a smile before jumping in after him.

'Don't panic, just swim naturally and you'll escape her.' He thought before seeing a large bulk door on the other side of the pool. 'I just have to get there!'

That's when he saw her swimming up beside him.

"If you drown I'll give you mouth to mouth, or we could just skip playing and get to that~" She called as she got closer.

'She wants to eat me while I'm still alive!' He thought while trying to splash water at her and kicking his legs faster. 'I have to hurry!'

"I'm gonna get you, let's do it in the pool~." She called with a smile as her hand brushed against his foot, freaking him out.

'Do what? Devour me like a shark? I'm not gonna die like those guys in Jaws!' He thought as he got closer to the side of the pool before reaching it and tried to pull himself out when suddenly she grabbed his ankle.

"I got you~." She sang before he tried pulling himself away.

"Let me go! I need to get out of here!" He cried as he tried to get out as he thrashed around before accidentally kicking her in the face.

"Ow!" She let go and held her nose as he climbed up on the floor. "That hurt you jerk!"

"You were trying to eat me!" He said as he ran to the door opened it before running in and closing it. He let out a deep sighed of relief and felt wind on his face before looking around and saw the sky and he was standing on a small platform. "Wait...am I outside finally?"

"Nope, in fact you're only halfway done!" Said the ringmaster who looked at him with a grin. "Time for the launcher!"

"Wait, launcher?" He said before the platform under him sprang upwards and he was sent flying upwards, screaming all the way before falling down into a hole in the roof of the fun house. He wound up going down a spiral slide and screamed while trying to grab the sides to stop. "No, no, no, stop!" He cried before the slide ended and he was sent into a giant ball pit. He growled and hit some balls away. "That damn bastard is gonna get his ass kicked when I get out of here!"

"Oh, he's not so bad." Said a voice as he saw some of the balls move like something- or someone was crawling under them. "He does a lot to make sure we get plenty of visitors after all."

"Who's there! Show yourself!" He called as he watched the shape under the balls moving towards him. The movement stopped and it went silent which unnerved him and made him look around wildly with a nervous sweat. "D-Don't hide! Come out and face me like a man!"

"Oh but I'm not a man, I'm a woman~." She called with a smile.

He looked around and saw the door on the other end and started to quickly shuffle towards it through the balls. "I gotta get out of here… there are way too many clowns here!" He grumbled as he kept moving.

"Oh no you don't." Spoke the female as his leg was yanked back and he saw a female klown rise up with the usual red nose, lips, white skin, but with pink blush and wore a tiny red hat on her short green hair with overalls and blue short shorts with the overalls barely covering her nipples since she had no top on. "Most guys don't make it this far, so I'm going to make sure you don't leave here until I'm satisfied." She grinned as she licked her lips.

Somehow he both paled and blushed as he stared at her. "W-Where's your shirt?"

"Oh that thing? It felt weird so I decided to get rid of it, do you like what you see~?" She winked while tugging him closer making him snap out of it and try again to move towards the door. "Hey, stop struggling!" She said as she tried to keep her grip on him.

"I'm not dying here!" He spoke before he tried tossing the balls at her to get her distracted.

"Hey, stop that!" She said as she tried to pull him closer to her before accidentally stepping on one of the balls and slipping. She fell back into the others which he took as a chance to lunge and grab the knob before crawling out and slammed the door shut. "Damn it...it happened again." She groaned as she looked at the closed door.

Tremor huffed and pushed himself up before letting out an angry yell. "Damn it all! That's it! I'm gonna bust my way out of here!" He cried as he tried to punch the wall only for it to bounce back like it was made of rubber. "Damn it!" He shouted as he looked around to see the room looked like a long tube with the door at the end. "Ok, this one is easy as pie, but considering the others I'm not taking a chance. I know you're out there so come out and face me!"

"Aw, I couldn't stay hidden, could I?" Said a voice as a klown appeared in the middle of the large tube. She had the same features as the others with long purple hair and a red dress with pink heart that frilled up right above her large ass, showing a pair of panties that had the same design as her dress. "Welcome to my barrel of love!"

"Barrel of love?"

"Yep!" She said as the entire cylinder started to spin.

"Woah!" He stumbled and tried holding on while he was losing balance.

"Now stay there and I'll come get you~." She said as she began to walk towards him, except she had no difficulty walking.

'Crap!' He thought before getting an idea and tucked himself into a ball and let himself go rolling and used it to roll towards her legs.

"Huh? What are you- Whoa!" She said as he knocked into her as he rolled, knocking her over like a bowling pin.

Trevor kept going before feeling himself hit the door and quickly uncurled and grabbed the knob before opening and jumped out.

"No fair!" She called right before it closed.

'Well that was easier than the others.' He thought before seeing he was in some kind of room that was dark and hard white stuff sticking across the ground and ceiling. "Oh shit, spider webs?" He said as he got close to one of them and lightly poked it. "Giant spider webs….but what made them?"

"That would be me sweetie~" Came a female voice above him.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope that's a clown!' He thought as he looked up. He saw several white arms appear before a klown dressed in a black baggy dress descended down with the same makeup, but her blue hair was longer than the arms and draped down while wearing extremely tall red high heeled boots.

"I hope you like my webs, because you won't be leaving any time soon~."

"Oh sweet mother of god." He muttered in a tiny voice as she reached the ground and he saw a thorax attached to above her ass with silk attached to it and backed up. "You don't wanna eat me, I mean I bet flies taste all the more better and crunchy."

"Not really, I'm looking for something a bit...saltier." She said as she began to approach him, her arms outstretched to him.

He paled and felt his teeth chatter before running off in a random direction in the darkness.

"Hohohohoho, you can't escape me that easily, I'll catch you in my webs~." She laughed before following on all her arms and legs.

"This is crazy! Klowns I can take, but spider klowns?! I have to get out of here!" He said as he kept running before hitting a web. He tried to get out, but it stuck to him. "Oh no, no no no no no! Not this!" He cried as he kept struggling as he heard her getting closer.

"Oh what's this, it sounds like I've caught my next meal~."

'I am NOT ready to die!' He thought as he kept struggling as much as he could when he felt the webs starting to rip. 'Yes, just a bit more!'

"I can't wait to get an up close and personal taste of you~" She called as he got started to tear free before she spotted him. "Hey! No, no, no! You can't escape, this isn't how it's suppose to go down!"

"Too bad! I'm not on the menu!" He shouted as he pulled himself free and started running again before spotting what looked like a big dog door. "Bye bye spidey!"

"No! Get back here! You jerk!" She pouted as she glared at the doggy door. 'Stupid thorax, it's too big to fit through!'

"Oh thank god." He panted as he backed away from the door before looking around to see he was in a plain white room with a giant cream pie in the middle with a big cherry on top. "Oh thank god, I'm starving." He said as he made his way to the large pie before looking around. 'I don't see any klowns… I guess I'm alone for now.' He thought before reaching into the pie to grab a large handful. That's when a white hand burst out and grabbed his wrist.

"AH!" He cried as he tried to pull back as a woman began to rise from the pie, her white skin mostly covered in cream with her hair looking like whipped cream, and she seemed to not be wearing any clothes. "Aw come on!"

"Hey handsome, how you doing, you can have a taste of me if I can get one of you~." She called with a smile.

"Um...I'm good." He said as he tried to pull away.

"I insist." She pulled him into the large pie which got some cream on him.

"Come on, I'm fine! Let me go!" He said as he tried to push her off of him only for his hand to partially sink into her much to his horror. "What the heck are you made of?!"

"Cream and whipped cream." She said with a smile as looked at him with a glint in her eye. "Do you want a taste~?"

"...nope!" He spoke before he struggled to crawl out of the dish.

"Hey, don't leave me, we're just starting to have fun!" She called as he started to slip from her grasp. 'Why did I have to be made of cream?'

"I just lost my appetite!" He said as he managed to get free from her before running towards the door.

"Please come back!" She called out before he opened and got away. "I'm all sweet and no calories!"

"I'll pass!" He called back before the door closed. 'That was weird, all they all gonna be that weird now?' He slowly looked around and saw he was in some room with a large dance floor in the center with a spotlight over it. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this, where's the clown, or is this one some sort of terrifying clown monster?' He thought as he looked around nervously.

"Glad to see I've finally got myself a new dance partner." Came a voice before he heard tango music start playing.

"What?" He said when suddenly someone grabbed him and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Woah!" He turned and saw it was a female klown with a red salsa like dress with white polka dots and a redder shade of lipstick with long brown hair and crimson high heels with a fake flower on her chest. "Um… I'm not really a dancer."

"Don't worry, for I shall make you one, now let's dance!" She said as her flower squirted him with water.

He shook his head and started to get moved around while she took the lead and made him dance to the music. "Hey, let me go!" He said as she held him close as she danced. "I have to leave this place so let go!"

"No, the dance has just begun." She said as she swung him around as she danced with a giant grin on her face. "You can just feel the passion in the air when you dance, right?"

'The only thing in the air is my fear!' He thought as she danced faster and started to hold him tighter to her.

"It feels as if we are one person in two bodies when we dance, let us never leave this room!" She said with a crazy smile.

'That sounds terrifying!' He thought as he tried to pull away only for her to swing him back towards her. 'I have to get away from this crazy klown!'

"And once we are done, we can truly become one in body." She said as she looked at him hungrily before tossing him into the air and catching him.

'She's going to eat me?!' He thought before she set him down and kept dancing, but faster.

"I can't wait for it to happen, I can hardly contain myself, let us put all our pent up passion into this dance before we begin!"

'Maybe I can tire her out if I try hard enough.' He thought as he tried to dance with her, which made her widen her eyes in excitement.

"Oh yes! Now you're letting your passion out!" She cried happily as the music became faster. "Hurry, hurry, let it all out!"

"I am." he spoke while trying not to trip or fall. 'Come on, get tired, fall down, or at least let go of me, just do something!'

She smiled and moved to spin him, making him move her the right way and found himself getting spinned with one arm before taking the chance to suddenly kick off the ground and bolt for the door. "Huh? Where are you going, we're not done dancing!" She said as she looked at him in confusion.

"I am!" He spoke before jumping through the door and quickly slamming it shut while using three locks which were attached. 'This makes things easier, she seemed more unhinged than the others.' He thought before looking at the new room he was in. He saw the whole room was full of things like banana peels, whoopie cushions, rubber chickens, pies, ect.

"Geez, it looks like a garbage dump for gags." He said in shock. He looked around while trying to walk by them. "I already know what clown is gonna be coming, and this time I'm ready!"

"I doubt it!" A klown called back. "Almost no one makes it this far, so I'm going to get you!"

"Wait, is this the last room?" He asked in hope.

"Nope, there's still several to go, but you'll never make it!" They laughed followed by a honking sound.

He groaned and looked around. "Alright, you wanna have a laugh? Then come on out and do it to my face!"

"Gladly!" She said as she stood up on a pile of deflated whoopee cushions. She had long green hair done in dreadlocks with a tight fitting bright yellow and black striped leotard that showed off her curves on. "I'm going to get you and make you laugh while doing it!"

"After all the stuff I've been through, not happening!" He spoke before grabbing some rubber chickens and threw them at her.

"Hey, don't touch that, that's mine!" She said before a chicken hit her, knocking her down the pile towards a large pile of banana peels. She wound up slipping on all of them and towards a large cream pie before falling into it. She got up covered in cream before stumbling towards a pile of hand buzzers and getting shocked, sending her shooting across the room towards a large pile of mouse traps.

Trevor winced as the sounds of them going off and her cries of pain were heard. "I kind of feel bad for her…" He said as he saw her try to jump up only to land on a random roller skate which sent her rolling towards a large pile of handkerchiefs that were tied together. She landed right in it and went through it, coming out the other side somehow tied up in them like a mummy with just her head free, still moving forward on the runaway rollerskate.

"Oh come on! Not even a chuckle?"

"That looked more painful then funny."

"I don't feel it…. But I am kinda stuck, could you untie me please?" She asked before she crashed into a wall. "Ow!"

"Yeeeah, I'm just gonna go." He said as he began to walk towards the door.

"What? But I need to try all my material on you, then I can make you mine!"

"Maybe later." 'Crazy.' He thought as he reached the door and went through it.

"Damn it, this always happens." She pouted as she watched the door close.

"Please tell me I'm almost there, please." He muttered with a sigh. 'Though with my luck I'm probably not even close.' He looked up and saw the room this time was more of a complete jungle, literally. "Oh come on! How big is this place anyway!" He groaned as he looked at the multitude of trees. "I better find the way out of here soon, this is getting weirder and weirder."

He slowly walked in through and by the trees while keeping his ears open for anything. 'I really hope there isn't a clown in here...or at least one that isn't a monster or crazy.' He thought nervously.

"Aaaaaah Aaaaaaaah AaAaAa aaaaaaaah!" He heard a female scream before someone landed right in front of him. He looked and saw that it was a buff female who had long wild red hair and was wearing a leopard print bikini.

"Holy shit!" He jumped with wide eyes.

"Ooh oooh, me Jane!" She grunted as she lumbered towards him. "You cute."

"Um…. thanks?" He said as he began to back up. 'Is she semi-feral or is this just an act?' He thought in confusion.

"Me make you new mate."

"Wait, what?" He said in confusion before she grabbed him and began to drag him through the forest. "Whoa, ok, no, I can't be your mate, whatever that is, I gotta go!"

"Me show you nest."

"Nest? No, I told you, I have to leave, so let me go!" He said as he struggled to get free.

She shook her head and started to climb a tree with one hand while holding onto him.

"Hey, I said to let me go!" He said as he looked around in annoyance and fear. 'Is she going to kill me once we get to her nest? And how am I going to get away from her?' He looked at her arms and had a sneaky idea before reaching under her arm he was held under and started tickling.

She froze before she started to giggle. "Hehehe, stop it mate, me ticklish!"

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just do this!" He moved his other hand and started poking at her side.

"S-Stop it, me can't hold on!" She laughed as she struggled to keep her grip on both him and the tree."I-I might drop you!"

'That's the idea!' He thought as he kept struggling and tickling her until it was too much for the clown and she lost her hold on him. "Yes!" He cheered as he landed on the ground before getting up and starting to run.

"Hey! You come back to Jane!" She shouted as she jumped down and began to run after him as well.

"Shit! Where's the door out of here?" He muttered as he ran before spotting a wooden door. He raised his knees while hearing her footsteps on the ground shake the floor a little. 'How strong is she?!' He thought as he got closer and closer to the door.

"Mate, come back!"

"No!" He grabbed the knob and frantically went through and shut it before locking it, but heard a loud pounding from the other side. "Crap, is the door gonna hold?" He groaned before turning around to see a large floor full of large multi-colored tiles.

"Mate! Open door!"

"Um… kind of busy!" He said before looking at it nervously before it burst open as she ran through.

"Mate, I found yooo-" She started as she charged in, but was cut off when she stepped on a green tile that dropped, revealing a pit trap that she then fell into. "WAAAHHHH!"

"What on earth…. Booby traps?" He said as he looked at the large full full of different colored tiles. "Oh come on!" 'Now I have to literally watch my feet? Shit!'

"That stupid ape! She ruined everything, now you know the traps are there!" He heard a female's voice groan.

"Wait, did you set these up?"

"Yes, this is the room no one escapes from! And you will be no different!"

"Well news flash, I made it this far, and I'm getting out of here with my flesh intact!"

"Then try to get through my traps!" Said the voice as a klown stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a white and black striped dress with a top hat and a cape with the usual klown features and large shoes. "But if you get caught you're mine forever~."

"Not happening!" He yelled before he headed for the doors.

"Then avoid my traps!" She shouted as he stepped on a yellow tile that sent down a large net which he barely avoided.

"I've seen and dealt with too many klowns so I'm getting out of here and heading home!" he yelled raising his knees up.

"Ha, no one escapes this haunted house, you're here forever!" She laughed as he landed on a red tile and barely managed to jump before another pit trap was triggered.

"So this is the last room, once I get past you I'm free?"

"Of course, but you'll never get free!"

"We'll see about that!" He said as he got closer and closer to the door as he avoided trap after trap. 'Keep moving, don't give her a chance to slow me down, I can do this!'

'Damn it, he's getting closer, what am I going to do?'

"FREEDOM!" He shouted as he jumped over the last tile, finally reaching the door. "Yes! I can finally leave now!"

"Noooo!" She shouted as she lunged at him and grabbed him by his waist. "Please don't go, please, I beg of you!"

He groaned from her grip and pushed himself to keep going. "Sorry, not happening."

"No, I can't let you, it's been to long!" She moaned while he grabbed the knob and opened it and saw the night sky outside.

"Finally, freedom." He said before seeing the ringmaster looking at him with a grin. "You bastard, what kind of funhouse was that?" he shouted as the klown kept clinging to him.

"Why just one that houses all sorts of klowns the likes this world has never seen before." He simply replied with a smile. "I see that you and Angela are pretty close if she's hugging you like that."

"Look here! I'm getting out of here, going back home, and taking a long bath." He spoke trying to get the klown off his leg.

"I doubt that, the girls must be restless, it's been five days since a customer and you got past them all. Unfortunately for you, it's closing time." He looked at his watch. "Besides, when was the last time you spent time with your girlfriend?"

"Um...I don't have one." He said as he looked down at the klown holding onto his leg, looking up at him hopefully.

"Then why not take this one night to hang out with them? I guarantee you they'll make you very happy."

"But they wanna eat me!"

He and Angela looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"W-Where on earth did you get that idea?" He laughed loudly. "They aren't going to eat you!"

"Wha...b-but they all kept talking about becoming one, and tasting my meat, and...oh my god."

"The girls aren't hungry, they're horny!" The old ringmaster laughed with a giant grin. "And you should be prepared, they take it as a challenge when someone escapes them, so you'll be lucky if you can walk after this."

"Wait...but what about the teeth! That can't be natural!"

"Well like I said, klowns the world has never seen." He winked. "I never said they came from Earth."

"Wait… so they're….aliens?!" He said in shock.

"Yep, how else do you think everything you saw fitted inside that house?" He smiled. "Or should I say….ship?"

His jaw dropped hearing that. "But...wait a minute! If they're horny, why can't they go with you?"

"Simple, I'm their father." He chuckled. "That's a line we don't cross here."

"Their….father?" He squeaked.

"Yup, I do this for any young men who might satisfy them when they get the urge, or possibly marry them, but I'm not worrying about that since they can live for quite a long time. Why the only reason I'm still here is thanks to my wife and her technology."

"Wait, just how old are you?"

"Why I'm still the same man since the 1920s."

"The 1920's?!" He shouted in disbelief. "That is crazy!"

"Yep, I met her, we fell in love and she lengthened my lifespan, and we had our beautiful little girls." He said with chuckle. "She's in the maintenance room right now making sure everything's running smooth."

"Ah….Ah….." He spoke out without a word.

"Oh dear, seems like I broke you. Alright, let me put it to you in a different way, you're free to have fun with them all and afterwards you can see for sure whether it was worth it or not. Trust me, I don't think you'll have many complaints." He chuckled as he nodded slowly. "Plus, I don't think you have much choice, the girls are coming for you as we speak." He said before the stunned man was grabbed by behind.

"We found you~." They all sang before pulling back inside as he screamed out before the door slammed shut.

(Next day)

Bill was currently munching on a frozen waffle while watching a random surfing channel. "Dude, this waffle tastes kind of cold." He said to himself before hearing the front door open. He looked and pushed his hair away at seeing Trevor standing there, but with his clothes looking torn and various colorful lipstick marks all over his arms, legs, chest, and face. "Dude, what happened, it looks like you scored with a bunch of feral wolves." he said as he munched on his waffle.

"Bill." He walked over and patted him on the back. "From now on, you ever get a flyer for some cool and fun place, you let me know right ahead."

"Like, ok man." He said before going back to watching tv.

Trevor stumbled and landed face down on the couch while a small flyer rolled out of his hand and unfolded. It showed lots of phone numbers next to names along with a list of different town and dates. 'Those girls were relentless. I wouldn't mind going back there again. Though I don't get why their dad called me son when I left.'


	117. Chapter 117

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 117

Yui shows Jaden several other versions of himself.

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Duel Academy, Slifer dorms-

Syrus was busy jotting down some notes he forgot to take in class, and also so Jaden had some since he was taking his time worrying about it, again.

"Say Sy." Jaden said while looking at the wall. "Do you feel like the world's kind of small?"

"Sorry Jaden, but I'm kinda busy here." he replied without turning. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because since we went into another universe well...it feels small compared to the rest of the world outside our own."

"...you've been forgetting to sleep again?" He asked.

"I'm serious! It feels too small here and it's kind of cramped." He said while not knowing a small red portal was opening up near the floor. "Haven't you wondered what other worlds might be out there?"

"Yes but right now I'm busy." Syrus said looking at his books. However that was when he heard something from out of nowhere.

"I'm serious Yui, I'm too busy trying to fix the timespace continuum to go looking for traps!" yelled a voice from the portal.

"Are you mad?! I keep telling you I can find one so hot you won't notice he's got a dick and add him to your harem, but if you ain't gonna put an effort into it then we're gonna be on this for the next century."

"And two millennia if you don't let me fix this! I have a gem here that needs to get home and more portals to patch up!" The voice yelled as Jaden noticed the portal and threw a pillow into it. "Yui! Why the pillow?! You know I'm allergic to cotton!"

"That wasn't me!" he yelled back before popping his head through the portal making Syrus fall off his chair and Jaden go wide eyed. "Oh it's the Slifer dorms."

"Is it my Jaden's duel monster girls love universe or another one?"

"Different one."

"Then close it and leave them alone, oh fuck! Get back here you stupid gem!" Yelled the other voice before the sounds of explosions was heard.

"You can't get me you clod!"

"You're dead meat now!" Omni yelled before a door closed somewhere in the portal.

Yui popped out as the portal closed and held up the peace sign. "I bring you greetings from across the next million dimensional realities, give or take one or two."

"W-Who are you?!" Syrus yelled in shock.

"Are you a duel spirit?" Jaden asked innocently.

"No, I am Yui!" he boomed with a wind picking up blowing the papers away. "I am the one who has seen you since the dawn of time! I demand a tribute of a hundred pounds of rice each day or feel my wrath!"

"Yui? Like yuri?" Jaden asked. "Because you sound like a guy, not a girl."

Syrus facepalmed a little. 'Jay, that's not the point!'

"No, I am male, but I can become a girl. But if you bring up Yuri the fanbase is gonna be reminded of Arc-V and this is GX."

"Huh?" Both said at once with question marks over their heads.

"Never you mind, now bring forth tribute or I shall curse you, your kids, your kids kids, and so forth until your twenty third descendants curse your very beings!" he boomed.

Jaden blinked before giving the black cloaked figure his lunch, a eggwich. "Will this do?"

He took it, bit into it, and swallowed. "Yum, this will satisfy my hunger, you shall live another day."

Syrus blinked. "Um….just what kind of...person are you?"

"I am an interdimensional being who can do anything."

"Like a god?"

"Yes, but my companion keeps saying I'm a god of madness and crazy ships."

"Ships? Like pairings?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, if it exists, I ship it. If not, then I make it exist. And if it's something so horrifying or mind scarring, I'll find a way to MAKE it work. Why just the two of you have plenty of stories about your love lives."

They went wide eyed.

"What about me?" Syrus Asked.

"Dark Magician Girl times one million."

"And me?" Jaden asked.

Yui thought about Omni's special world and grinned. "Let's just say for every duel monster, there's an interesting story to be told."

He blinked. "Ok?"

"But why was there a portal on the floor?"

"My friend Omni was busy fixing the timespace continuum, after all he's the god of space and time."

"Omni? Like Omnipotent?"

"Bingo!" Yui smirked before getting serious. "But right now he's busy and won't be done for a while, so that means I'll have to use you two to amuse me. Well, hope you enjoy your junk, 'cause I'm gonna take it away."

Syrus covered his in crotch in fear.

"Hey pal." Jaden said. "Since you're from another universe, can you take me along? It's feeling cramped here."

"Oh? Wait a sec, have you and Syrus witnessed the horrors of the Supreme King possessing your mind?"

" _Unfortunately._ " Spoke Yubel while appearing next to Jaden. " _And_ _it's annoying being reminded of that mistake._ "

He blinked while seeing her like she was visible to the world. "Oh right, then this makes sense. Well, in that case, I can show you all sorts of realities similar to this, but different."

" _As long as you don't kill him._ " Yubel glared before vanishing into Jaden's body.

"Ah, young love." he smiled. "Careful, otherwise Alexis and Blair might get jealous."

"Huh? What do they have to do with Yubel?"

"Let's just say threesomes are common with them, maybe foursomes if you're lucky." he turned to Syrus. "You there boy!"

He jumped. "Y-Yes sir?!"

"You shall watch over the place while we're gone, and if you have not given me a suitable tribute when I return, I shall claim you instead as collateral."

He gulped as a black portal covered his friend and the cloaked figure. 'B-But what?'

-Outside the Omniverse-

"Wow!" Jaden called out while looking at the various galaxies and planets floating around him. "This is almost like that crazy dimension! But less scary and more cool!"

"Just don't vomit from air sickness cause I ain't cleanin it up."

Jaden looked around before seeing some doors appearing out of nowhere and had a different symbol on each. "What are those?"

"Doorways that lead to the various realities I just told you, I know you can be dense but not like this."

"Well sorry!" He frowned. "I'm just not that focused on some things!" 'Really people keep telling me that, it's getting really annoying!'

"Just be warned, in some realities, it's….let's just say some aren't for the faint of heart."

"Like what? A world where duel monsters don't exist?" Jaden joked.

"Among others." he replied before stopping. "Behold! Our first stop."

"And that is where exactly?" He asked as a door appeared in front of them. It had the symbol for an ocean on it.

"Open it, and see for yourself young one."

He opened the door and looked inside. "Ok, I see a few pipes and valves, but nothing really life changing." He then looked again and blinked. "Hey! I know this place! It's from that crazy captain with the sea deck!"

"Yes! Go inside and gaze upon it!" boomed Yui before kicking him inside. "Get to it!"

He fell in while crashing to the floor. "Ow! Hey that hurt!"

Yui walked in as the door turned into a small keychain that floated around his head.

Jaden got up and frowned. "Well why are we here?"

"Simple, to show you what you're like in this world."

"But I know that I won." He said before seeing someone walking by in a skippers uniform. "HUH?!"

The reason for this was simple, he saw that the guy in the uniform WAS him, but older and had more muscle than before.

The Jaden blinked seeing another of him and blinked. "Ok, maybe the whisky was a bad idea."

"Y….You're me?!"

"And you look like me...as a younger version of me." The other Jaden said while blinking. "But are you a crazy hallucination or the real thing?"

SLAP!

"Ow!" He yelled while Yui slapped him with a fish. "What the fuck was that for you landlubber?!"

"To help you see you're not drunk off your ass."

He glared while the 'real' Jaden looked lost.

"So what's up with this guy?"

"Simple, you lost."

"...I what?!" Jaden yelled out in shock. "But how?!"

"Well you didn't draw the card you needed, and this lead to you losing, going with the captain, and with that came the creation of Duel Academy Under the Sea, your skills helped put it on the map. It was a whole new start for you, you even became the head captain when it came to students, but in title only, the captain was still the headmaster so he was still the one in charge obviously."

"But….I…"

"Don't worry." Skipper Jaden said. "It's all in the past, plus I still see my friends, but I'm still not sure what's going on up on the surface. I don't get out often."

"Woah."

"But wait, what the heck's going on then?! How is there another me and some dude in a robe?"

Yui cleared his throat. "I am Yui, being of ships and pairings! Give me a gallon of salmon or I shall sink you to the bottom!"

He frowned. "Oh yeah? You and what army landlubber?"

Cue killer trap merman appearing from ten black portals.

"Oh...that army." Skipper Jaden gulped.

"That's what I thought so. Come on Jaden, one down, several more to go."

Jaden blinked as the door returned to normal and sucked them back into the void. He looked around as the door disintegrated into dust. "But what's going to happen to that...me?"

"Well he's going to get taken over by the Light of Destruction in a few weeks, nothing special."

'How's he so calm about that?!' He thought in shock.

"On to the next one!"

The next door appeared as the symbol of a familiar dragon appeared.

"Hey isn't that Jessie's Rainbow Dragon?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

"Please tell me it's not where the dragon turned evil and ate everything." He gulped before the door opened.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." He said while they walked into a very bright temple of light. "Welcome to the world of the Crystal Beasts."

Jaden gawked while looking around and saw the spirits of Jessie's cards flying around or walking like it was a normal day. "Woah."

"Why is this surprising? You've seen his cards before."

"Yeah, but not their home." He admitted before seeing a massive shadow overtaking the landscape.

" **COMING THROUGH!** " Yelled a very loud voice from above as Jaden looked up and saw the Rainbow Dragon flying toward them. " **GANGWAY!** "

"WAHHH!" he screamed before Yui pulled him out of the way.

The dragon landed on the ground as it slowly turned into a very tall woman with white wings on her back, gem like stones appearing on her shoulders, short multicolored hair, a long tail that wrapped around her taloned feet, a high E cup chest, a large ass and gold eyes. "Ow, I really hate bumpy landings."

"Woah." spoke Jaden with wide eyes.

"Be careful, otherwise you'll become a narcissist."

"How?" He asked as the woman walked closer to them.

"Sorry about that." She blushed. "I'm good at flying but very bad with the landing….wait?" She looked at Jaden. "Why do you look like me?"

"Because he's you, but younger, a human, and a guy." spoke Yui making Jaden drop his jaw. "This is you if you were a woman, and a duel monster, AND was the Rainbow Dragon itself."

"..."

"Hi." She awkwardly waved. "I'm Jade, the Rainbow Dragon, and….welcome to my realm."

"I am Yui, this is Jaden, and we've come for tribute. Bring me gems!"

"What kind? Edible or inedible?"

"Shiny kind that I can pawn off on the blackmarket and then go back to steal them to sell them again."

She fired a beam from her hand as a large diamond the size of a human appeared next to them. "Here, now I want something from you." She pointed to Jaden. "Can you tell me if you're gay? Because I'm a lesbian and since you're me...well…"

"Nope, he's a girl man." spoke Yui. "Although I have seen realities where he gets with Syrus, Chazz, Atticus, Chumley, and in some, even Crowler."

The normal Jaden felt sick hearing that last one.

"Alright, oh and if you see Jessie, tell him I'm still waiting for him to get me hooked on that cute girl Alexis." Jade said with a giggle.

"Not to worry, you shall have your Alexis booty in due time, come Jaden! We have more worlds to see."

He blinked while walking through the door, but not before Jade secretly gave him a mark on his leg that looked like her beast form.

'Hope he likes getting lucky with the ladies, even if I hoped he was gay.'

-Outside the Omniverse-

The door turned to dust as the two appeared back in the void.

"Omni's gonna be jealous when he sees this rock."

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because he's a fan of gems and fossils." He said before a red portal appeared and the gem vanished.

"Here! Just leave me alone you stupid gem!"

"That's not my diamond you clod!"

The portal vanished as Jaden looked very confused at what happened.

"You'll understand when you get older, on to the next world!"

Jaden looked confused. "And that world is what?" 'Please don't let it be me as a zombie type!'

"Behold!" he pointed to a door with a four pointed ninja star. "Here you shall face your greatest nemesis!"

He looked lost while the door opened and he walked inside and right into a large wooden temple. "Huh? Where are we?"

"The spirit world again, but this time in the ninja archetype realm." Yui said before grinning as he pulled out a headband.

"Again! Please tell me I'm not a girl in this place!"

"In some variation maybe, but not here. In this one it's where you trained to become a true ninja and use ninja based cards instead of elemental heroes."

"And why are we in the spirit world then?"

"Because it's part of your training to become the grandmaster of all ninjas!"

"...you're losing me here." He said before getting a kunai to the neck.

"Doppelganger, stand down or I'll end you."

"Ah!" he stiffened up. "P-P-Please don't kill me."

He moved back before revealing himself, which was a Jaden with dark green clothes with a giant duel disk shuriken hybrid on his back. His face was covered in a gold Blue Eyes mask and looked very serious.

"W-Who are you?!"

"I'm a ninja in training, master of the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes kunoichi clans,." He poses a little. "I'm Light and Dark Master Jaden!"

"I forgot ninjas like to be dramatic, that's not being a ninja!" declared Yui with a tickmark.

Master Jaden looked at Jaden and frowned. "What clan are you? And who as the bigger bust, Burstinatrix or Mystic Elf?"

"Uh…...Burstinatrix?"

He smiled half way. "Good, because if you said the other answer I would've killed you." He put the kunai away. "Sorry, but I'm kind of a mega perv."

"Ha! Only call yourself that when you earn it." spoke Yui.

"And you are?" He eye twitched while Jaden felt very ashamed at 'his' antics for some reason.

"Yui, and since you attacked my friend here, you must pay tribute. Give me your women!" he boomed.

He glared. "No! Women are sacred and beautiful!"

"And have huge tits."

"...touché." He said before giving him a scroll. "Open it and a kunoichi will appear in your need, fellow boob lover."

"Good, this shall work for now." he pocketed it. "Come Jaden, we have much to visit."

Jaden nodded before Master Jaden whispered in his ear.

"That scroll only works with my blood." He whispered before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

'Oooh, that's kind of crafty.' He thought while walking through the door as it disintegrated.

"This time you shall pick the next door."

Jaden looked around before picking a door with a lamp on it. "Um that one."

"Then off we go!"

Through the door they went as they appeared in a very large room full of everyday stuff, but...they had human hands, legs and faces where they should be.

"What the…."

"Meet the world of the anthropomorphized appliances." Yui said with a sweatdrop.

"But….why does this….exist?"

"In the omniverse there's infinite realms and worlds, even ones that are backwards."

Jaden looked lost before seeing a small lamp walking towards him with a red coating of paint on it.

"Woah." The lamp said in Jaden's voice. "What kind of furniture are you two?"

"Wait, is that…"

"Jaden, meet Lamp Jaden, literally you if you were a lamp."

Lamp Jaden waved while Jaden's jaw dropped. "So are you a new kind of candle, like Alexis and Blair?"

"No, we are human beings."

"Human what?"

Yui sighed while patting Jaden's back.

"Can we go now?" Jaden asked. "Before I go mad? Like right now?"

"If you're that close just from this then you're a lightweight, we haven't even begun to see the real nutty worlds yet."

He groaned. "Let's just go."

Lamp Jaden blinked as they left through a disintegrating door. "What odd looking spoons."

-Outside the Omniverse-

"I warned you, something's aren't meant for the faint of heart."

Jaden shook his head. "Ok, I feel better now. Let's see what else there is in the omniverse!"

'He's a quick rebound, that's for sure.' Yui thought with a sweatdrop. "Ok, so you want me or you to pick?"

"You, if I pick I might accidentally go into a world of zombies or something." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ok, then this one." he pointed to a door with an open book on it.

Jaden looked at the door before walking in it along with Yui. "So what's this place all about?"

"Take a look for yourself."

"Um…." he looked around and saw he was in a very bright room. "I can't see anything!"

"Oops." He said while snapping his fingers as the light vanished to reveal a strange mix of a comic strip and a animation reel. "Forgot to turn the lights off."

Jaden blinked. "Am I in a-"

"Cartoon, ironic isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said before a tiny chibi version of Jaden appeared with a small sea shell bra in his hands.

"Ha! I got Toon Mermaids bra!" He laughed. "Now I'll rule the sea as king of the sea!"

"Uh….is that me?"

"Yep, if you were a Toon monster and very dumb."

Toon Jaden looked at Jaden before his eyes went wide and his jaw rolled on the ground. "Oh god cards! It's a doodle of me!"

"Actually this is a human version of you."

"...I look ugly." He said while putting the bra on his head. "Now bow before the king of the sea!"

Jaden shook his head before picking him up. "You're more like a cartoon to me pal."

Toon Jaden smirked before pulling out a creampie and hit Jaden in the face with it.

"Gah!"

"Ha ha! You're a noob!" He laughed before a Toon Mermaid that was holding her chest ran towards him. "Oh no."

"Jaden! Give back my bra you little Toon Troll!"

"Na na!" he stuck his tongue out before running off like his legs looked like blurred circles. "Meep meep!"

"Get back here!"

The normal Jaden wiped the cream off his face while seeing the cartoon chase insure. "That guy is really annoying!"

"Just wait till you see him on april fools day."

He paled. 'That's scary.' "So is he the only one that's nuts, or are there others more nutty than him?"

"Yes, and trust me pal they're worse than Chazz if he was a girl and on her period."

"Really didn't need to hear that." He said while imagining a female Chazz as they walked through the disintegrating door. "But I'm choosing this time."

"Go for it."

Jaden looked around before pointing to a door with a three headed dragon symbol. "That one."

"Oooh, that's a good one."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll find out." he smirked pushing it open and walked inside. "Just try not to lose it."

Inside was a room covered in lotus flowers and a small throne room with a card of a three headed dragon on it.

"So what's this one about?"

"Remember how you fused with your guardian fiend?"

He was about to answer when a figure appeared from the shadows.

"What is this?" Spoke a figure with Jaden's hair and eyes, but with the body of Yubel, but was reddish black with a wider set of hips, a large cock that went to the floor, a F cup bosom and very spiky hair. Her wings were also upside down as her large third eye looked very snake like. "A past reminder of my other half? A somewhat strange reminiscent of the past."

"Meet Yubel Jaden, or Yuben." Yui said with a grin.

Jaden gaped and blushed since she had no clothes on!

"Yeah, in this reality you two literally fused into a new being, kinda like what happens in dragonball with the fusion dance or potara earrings."

Yuben looked at them before walking towards them. "Are you here to marvel at my perfect body or just here to split us apart? If it's the former, I'll have to kill you!"

"N-No!" Jaden gulped as he felt very conflicted about the...body of Yuben. "Uh, where are your clothes?"

"We don't need any." Yuben smirked. "For perfection needs no clothing, plus I like having my body exposed to my perfect dimension."

"Oh right, this version also caused the dimensions to fused into one and this one's kind of the ruler of all dimensions here." Yui pointed out. "Honestly someone needs to make this into a picture."

"So Yuben was it?" Jaden asked. "Um...how's being a ruler?"

"Boring." They said. "But I kind of like you so I'll give you a gift." her hand oozed black slime as a card appeared and shot into Jaden's pocket. "My card, it may be a one star fiend but it can make fusion easier and I'm a 4000 attack boss if you use me in the first turn, because I lose it every turn until I reach zero where I destroy myself."

"Congrats Jaden, scroll for a booty call and now a new card."

He blinked. "Thanks."

Yuben winked at him. "Anytime handsome, just don't forget to call me by name. Ok~"

He blushed. "O-Ok." 'What's with her, him, whatever?!' He then was dragged out of the area by the cloaked figure as the door disintegrated behind them.

"Calm your hormones young one."

"What, but….ugh!" He groaned. 'This is so embarrassing, me getting….turned on by that version of me AND the Rainbow Dragon one!'

"Now let's get to the next you before you get a boner."

"Wait what?!" He blushed red.

"Relax, it's perfectly natural."

He blushed while feeling like a very red tomato. "Let's go already!"

"Geez you're quite the grouch today." he sighed before a door with the symbol of a city under the waves appeared. "This one should be real good."

Jaden walked in and noticed he was underwater, and in a city full of people with blue hair and strange blue shards around their necks.

"This is an alternate world where Dartz's' city wasn't destroyed by the Orichalcos but just turned them into mermen and mermaids."

"So this is….Atlantis?" Jaden asked while recalling the entire battle against the god cards and the Leviathan from class.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Woah." He said before looking around. "So I can breath?"

"Because I will it."

He gave a thumbs up before seeing a version of him with blue hair, a crown on his head and a very long red eel like tail with a blue Orichalcos on the tip.

"Oh." He said before swimming towards him. "Hello, my names Jadtz, prince of Atlantis and son of Dartz and Iona. Um, have you seen my sister Chris anywhere?"

"Sister?"

"Yeah, girl with brown hair and a swordfish tail." He said. "I kind of lost her playing hide and swim."

"Nope, we have not." spoke Yui. "Tell me, does your city play duel monsters?"

"Yep." He grinned. "We and the Egyptians have strong connections, after we helped Atem with Zorc centuries ago." He then pointed his thumb and himself. "And I'm the greatest Orichalcos duelist in the seven seas!"

"Note to self, start interdimensional duel tournament." muttered Yui. "Well this has been good, now come along Jaden."

"Um ok?" Jaden said before they left, but not before Jadtz slipped a blue stone in his pocket.

'I wish you luck, fellow brother in looks.'

-Outside the Omniverse-

"That was kind of refreshing." Jaden admitted. "Plus I look cool with blue hair."

"Trust me, give it time and they'll make another hero with the same look."

"Huh?" He blinked. "What does that even mean?"

Yui kept silent as they walked towards a door with a cat on it. "Never you mind, next door."

He walked in and saw he was in a room full of yarn and cat toys. "Um...are you a cat fan by chance? Because I don't see why we're here."

"No, dog man, and it's for a version of you that might excite the fangirls."

He blinked as a tiny version of him with whiskers, two brown cat ears and a long cat tail appeared holding a ball of yawn in his mouth.

"Mew." It said while looking at Jaden. "Mew."

"..." he looked at the catboy version of him before picking him up. "So what's the story with him?"

"He's a new duel monster from the near future, from Zexals if I recall correctly." Yui replied.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, lots of stuff from Zexals makes sense but also doesn't."

"Mew." Catboy Jaden said with a smile as he nuzzled his cheek. "Purrrrrrr."

"He's….adorable."

"But has the attack of 5000." Yui deadpanned. "So don't go making it mad."

"Wait, isn't that a bit high?"

"So is the Five Headed Dragon, but you don't see people crying about that right?"

Jaden sweatdropped as Catboy Jaden gave him a ten star fusion monster card with the name _Catboy of Evil_ on it.

"Mew mew." He said with a smile.

"Ok, let's get out of here before he wants a belly rub." Yui said as they walked through the door, with Catboy Jaden waving bye bye to them sadly.

"Mew." It cried out while it's ears dropped.

-Outside the Omniverse-

"I kinda feel bad for the little guy."

"Relax, the female duel spirits give him plenty of attention, trust me."

"Still, I feel bad for him." He admitted while putting the card away. "Kind of reminds me of Winged Kuriboh, but more...cuter."

Yui rolled his eyes at that. "Just keep focused for the next one."

"And that one would be what?" He asked. 'Hopefully it's not me as a puppy, that might make me want to stay in that place permanently.'

"This." he pointed to a door with two yellow eyes on it with a dark crown above them.

Jaden felt a twinge of fear seeing the door. 'Ok, that's scary!'

The door opened as they saw a very familiar realm with a familiar air of darkness.

"Is...is this...what I think it is?" Jaden asked with dread.

"Yep, the realm of the Supreme King."

Jaden gulped. "So….it's me if I didn't regain control?"

"That's right, here you never snapped out of it and ruled the dimension without realizing you were being manipulated by Yubel."

"And Yubel?"

"He's her boytoy now when not trying to crush people with his Evil Hero's." Yui laughed darkly.

"Can we not see him?" He asked nervously. "Please?"

"Come now? Don't you wanna say hello to yourself?"

"But I'm…" he gulped. "Scared."

Yui pulled him towards the castle while dragging Jaden behind him.

"Hey! No! I beg you! I don't want to relive my days as that mad man! PLEASE!" He begged while struggling to get free.

That was when said mad man rode towards them on a demonic horse.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

The Supreme King rode towards them while looking older and more angry than normal. His armor was also more demonic with wings on his back made of blades and old duel disks. "Woah! Who goes there? And in my realm?"

Jaden shivered in fear while hiding behind Yui. "U-Um….friends?"

He narrowed his eyes before seeing Jaden. "Is that my weak self? What magic conjured you up, a rebel plan to assassinate me!?"

"Bitch shut the hell up." spoke Yui without flinching. "You try something with us and you gonna be doing a pony show with that horse."

"You dare-" he tried to say before Jaden's Yubel took over.

" _Jaden._ " He/She spoke coldly. " _Stop or I'll end you now._ "

"M-Mistress!" He said in fear. "B-But how?"

" _Don't question me, now run back to your castle and leave us alone or I'll kill you myself._ " Yubel said while causing a ball of black flames to appear in his/her hand.

He gulped before turning around and rode back to the castle.

Yubel scoffed before returning control to Jaden. "Ugh...what? Hey where is he going?"

"Your girlfriend just made him her bitch."

"Huh?" He blushed. "Wait you mean Yubel? Because she's...not my girlfriend."

"Yeah and I'm a chicken with laser cannons." Yui said sarcastically. "She lives inside you, you two have known each other since you were a kid, and she wanted to become ONE with you, either you're in denial or you must want Alexis on your balls more when she's literally wanting the d."

Jaden blinked while slowly turning red. 'Yubel...you really think that way?'

' _In a way...YES!_ ' She deadpanned in his mind.

'Oh.' "Wait Alexis? What do you mean by that?" He asked as a door with a ring on it appeared.

"Walk through this and you shall have your answer."

He walked in and saw that he was in the Obelisk girl dorm and that he was in a room full of female duel spirits, including Cyber Tutu.

"Oh hello." The Cyber Tutu smiled. "Did you come to see the mistress again? If so she's in the shower with…..you master?" 'Huh? What did I drink this morning?'

"Wait, what?"

"She means Alexis, for some reason they call her mistress when she doesn't look like a dominatrix, unless she is behind closed doors, in which case CALLED IT FANBOYS!"

Jaden covered his ears at that before seeing a naked Jaden with kiss marks coming out of the shower.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get the new soap for your ass." He called out while giving an air kiss.

"He he, oh Jaden~" Alexis giggled.

He reached out, but stopped when he saw the two and went wide eyed.

"Greetings Jaden, me and yourself have come here to see you two rock the bed."

"Um…."

"Hi." The normal Jaden waved. "Um what were you doing with Alexis?"

"Having sex, she's my fiancé you know."

"Isn't that for a friend?"

The Fiancé Jaden facepalmed. "It means you're engaged for marriage! Are you that dense?"

"Yes, yes he is." spoke Yui. "Jaden, in this reality you won that duel with the tennis duelist, but here you actually know what fiancé meant and so you and Alexis started a relationship."

"..." Jaden blushed before hitting his head on the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" 'I'm such an idiot!'

"Is he alright?" Fiancé Jaden asked the cloaked figure.

"He finally just got his eyes open to what it meant and is now feeling like a dumbass, what do you think?"

"If he's now learning, just go to his Alexis and say I finally learned what fiancé is and will commit."

"Problem, he's in a relationship with Yubel, but that won't stop me from making a threesome with him, Alexis, Blair and Yubel possible."

"Wait Blair?" Both Jaden's asked at once.

"Oh, I said too much, and we gotta get out of here, unless you two are into people watching in which case just give me time to set up a camera and we can get the party started."

Fiancé Jaden frowned. "Just go and other me." He looked at Jaden. "Please tell her before Chazz takes her, I beg you."

"I'll do it." He said with a thumbs up.

"So you don't wanna see a world where they end up together?"

"It's not that." Jaden said. "I just don't want to….see them having sex." He looked away with a blush. "Plus there are other worlds to see right?"

"Jaden." Alexis called out. "I'm getting horny in here, please come and ride me~"

"Coming!" Fiancé Jaden called out before running back into the bathroom. "Later you two!"

"Wanna still stay and watch?"

Jaden pushed him back through the door as it disintegrated behind them. "No!"

"Killjoy."

Jaden sighed while shaking his head. 'Yubel, can we...you know.'

' _Fine, we can include Alexis. But if she says no then it's a no go!_ '

'Thanks Yubel, I love you.' He thought while said spirit blushed. "So where are we heading to next?"

"A little place I like to call ANCIENT EGYPT!"

Jaden blinked as a door with a pyramid appeared and opened up. Inside was a large palace with a massive throne room with several priests inside each holding a Millennium Item. "Are those...oh god!"

"Yes! This was the time before duel monsters were made, actually back then they played it using humongous slabs of rock, makes drawing from the deck a bitch without a team of people."

"Woah." He said as they walked in and saw a tanned version of himself with a pharaoh garb and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"STOP!" Yelled the Pharaoh Jaden. "Bow before Jad-Thoth, pharaoh of egypt and keeper of the sacred pyramid."

"I'll bow when you make an offering to me consisting of cheetos." spoke Yui.

Jaden gulped. "What's his deal?"

"He's basically the spirit of the puzzle in this world."

"I said bow or I shall have you executed." frowned Jad-Thoth.

"Like I said, where's my cheetos?"

Jad-Thoth frowned before seeing Jaden. "What trickery is this?" 'A ka? But how isn't it inside a slab or inside a body?!'

"Um hi." Jaden waved. "Like the tan."

"Who are you two? And who is this fool who would dare disrespect me?"

"I dare because I haven't gotten my damn cheetos!"

"Guards!"

Yui sighed before opening a portal as the head of Ra appeared and glared at them all.

" **Caw!** "

"Suck on deez nuts you overgrown crow!"

But the Winged Dragon of Ra just looked at him before vanishing back into the portal.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Jaden whispered while the guards started to point their spears at them.

"No, but maybe we can use this." he grabbed the pharaoh and held him up. "Back up! Back up or I'm gonna introduce your pharaoh to a whole lot of sick and perverted stuff."

"Go ahead, I can take it." Jad-Thoth glared before giving Yui a kick to the balls.

CRUNCH!

Which surprisingly was where a bear trap was.

"AHHHH!"

"Ha! I came prepared!" he laughed while chucking the Jaden at the guards who rushed to catch him. "Well I'd say our time is done here, let's go."

Jaden nodded before Jad-Thoth cursed him.

"You shall suffer my wrath, even if my ka has to return from the afterlife to do so!" He yelled as the two ran through the disintegrating door. "To Ra I swear!"

-Outside the Omniverse-

"How did you even use a bear trap like that?!" Jaden yelled in shock.

"Dude, I can hide tons of stuff in this cloak. The ironic part was I had a bag of cheetos the whole time, I just like messing with another culture like that."

Jaden sweatdropped as a door with a dark crown on it appeared. "Isn't this the same door we went through a while ago?"

"Look closer." he pointed as the symbol for female was on the crown.

"..." he blinked as they walked in and saw that it was a throne room full of black curtains and pillows. "So it's a evil female me?"

"Bingo, but she also corrupted Jessie and made him her king."

He was about to say something when a woman with Jaden's hair and height walked out from behind the throne, but her armor was not around but instead she was wearing a black and gold dress that made her medium sized hips bigger as her G cup chest bounce up and down with each step. Between her gold eyes was a long cut that went from the top of her head to her chin.

"What is this? Another group of sex toys for my king?" She frowned. "What a waste of energy when I'm his queen." 'I need to calm down, don't kill them yet.'

"Sex toys, no, although Jaden here MIGHT be interested if he can cop a feel."

"What, no I'm not!" He blushed.

"Jaden, sounds like my name." Spoke the Supreme Queen spoke. "Names Jasmin, queen of all darkness!"

KABOOM!

'Nice lightning effects.' Both thought at the same time.

"Well where's your king at?"

Jasmin frowned. "Taking the kids out for their first village pilfering." She then looked at Jaden. "I sense my power inside you, yet you haven't unleashed it. How come?"

"Because I don't want to be you."

Jasmin walked closer to him and stroked his chin. "You say it now, but one day, maybe now or fifty years from now, you'll use your powers to the fullest." She then licked his cheek. "And then you shall know what real power is, my male copy~"

He shivered and backed up while Yui walked over.

"Question, are you and your king into threesomes?"

She turned to him. "Slightly, why do you care?"

"Because if you're open, I can do a LOT of good stuff with just a finger, A LOT."

She frowned before using a black hand construct and threw him through the door behind Jaden. "Not interested pal!"

Jaden gulped before seeing Jasmin give him a air kiss and a shadow ball to the face that caused him to go flying back through the door and to make one eye permanently gold colored.

"I hope my king can keep up with me, because I'm very peeved." She muttered to herself in anger.

-Outside the Omniverse-

"A simple no would have sufficed!"

Jaden groaned while feeling like he got hit by a fireball. "Um, do I have something on my face?"

He looked. "Oh, you now have a permanent gold right eye."

"Wait what?!" He yelled in shock.

"Relax, it's just an eye."

He covered the eye and started panicking. "Oh man, this isn't good."

"Relax, just wear an eye patch and you'll be fine."

Jaden groaned as they walked towards another door. 'Crazy woman, why did she...wait? Maybe she's trying to make me into her?'

' _No, she just made you more dark._ ' Yubel spoke. ' _Basically it's just a new eye._ '

Jaden sweatdropped hearing that.

"Relax, it's like a hickey, it'll fade in time."

He muttered in his heads. "So where's the next world? And please don't let it be a genie version of me, or a FEMALE version of that!"

"You just saw a female version of yourself, it's not like any others are gonna be shocking."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to calm down." He sighed. "But I'm good now, so let's go Yui."

"Ok, next world!"

He nodded as a door landed on his foot. "YEOW!"

Cue a laugh track from Yui's hands playing out loud.

"Not funny!"

"It is." He said with a grin before Jaden grabbed the laugh track and threw it into a red portal that was right next to them.

"OW! Damn clod!"

"For the last time! Get into the portal, no not that on-"

"AHHHH!"

"FUCK! Not that portal!" Omni yelled as the portal closed.

"...so about that world?" Jaden asked while trying to keep from putting his hurt foot on the ground.

Yui pointed to a door with what looked like a smiling rabbit on it.

"Um, what world is this?"

"You know the creator of your current duel monsters right?" Yui asked while the door opened up.

"Yeah, Pegasus, so?"

"Step in and you'll understand."

He walked in and saw a room full of comics and duel monster designs on the walls and ceiling. 'Woah.'

"In this world you wound up adopted by the man since he was so sad over losing his wife and figured raising a kid might fill the void."

"Really? But my parents-"

"They died, from a burning building made by Yubel." Yui interrupted. "Basically she was kind of mad at them for whatever reason and burned it to the ground."

Jaden's jaw dropped. 'Oh my god!'

That was when a figure walked in with some large papers and drawing utensils in his hands. "Ok, now to get this Dark Magician girl: MILF edition ready for beta testing." He said before looking at the two. "What's going on here?!"

"Put me down for six of those." remarked Yui calmly.

Jaden looked confused at the figure, who looked like him but with a more fancier outfit consisting of black and blue with a Dark Magician Girl on his left sleeve. "Dark Magician Girl: MILF edition?"

"Yeah, it's going to be the new card for the Dark Magician class, but it's like Dark Sage it needs a Time Wizard to activate it." He said. "But who are you? And did you come here to steal my works?"

"Nope, we are Jaden and Yui, and as your guests we'll take twenty editions of that card when it comes out, but I'll take the nude version."

"There's no nude version." He said. "And also it's still in the rough stages."

"Why MILF?"

"Because I like them, the Dark Magician Girl as well." Jaden Pegasus smiled. "Been a fan of her since dad made it."

"It's ok, we all have that one card we jerk it to. Why Jaden's here is probably Burstinatrix, of course that might make a few girls feel left out."

Jaden blushed. "W-What?!"

"So when's the final draft for the card?"

Jaden Pegasus sighed. "At this rate, next year." 'So much time wasted on 'research'.'

"You do know people will complain right?"

"Name the last person who complained on a city wide tournament." he retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Just as crafty as your father, you win this round, but I'm just saying, some people like to censor the really hot cards." Yui turned to the readers. "You know who you are."

The two Jaden's looked confused while Jaden Pegasus put the objects away on the table.

"Now I need to get back to work."

"Can you give my friend here a card?"

He sighed before giving him a Magician Girl card, but it had a double with inverted colors. "Here, it's the Dark Magician Twins, just like the original but with one effect, it can't get hurt by male monsters."

"And cue people pitching a fit." muttered Yui.

Jaden looked at the card while feeling a little surprised. 'This artwork is better then mine!'

"Now go, I have work to do before diner." Jaden Pegasus said ushering them away.

"If you ever wanna go into the porn industry just call!" spoke Yui before they left.

He shook his head while getting an idea for a spell card. "Mmm, Portal of Insanity, has a good ring to it."

-Outside the Omniverse-

"That was interesting." Jaden admitted. "I mean he's good at his work."

"Yup, and he actually pays attention since he's homeschooled."

"I know-Hey!" He snapped as a door with a Elemental Hero symbol appeared. He looked closer and saw it had a halo around it. "Um, what's up with this door exactly?"

"Oh, just a world where the Elemental Heroes, good and evil, live side by side with you humans."

"Wow, really? That sounds awesome!"

The door opened as they walked into an apartment with lots of fancy furniture and angel statues.

"Also, this one's the 'Goddess of Heroes' because she's the first of her kind to gain her powers." Yui smirked. "But be warned, she's kind of….stern."

Jaden blinked as a woman with long gold hair, white eyes, a very tall body with massive hips and a H cup chest, wearing a tight white bodysuit with gold wings on the back of it came out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer.

"Ugh, what a day." She groaned while taking a seat on a chair. "Using wings AND size manipulation is tough on a girl like me."

"Woah." muttered Jaden with wide eyes and a blush. 'She's gorgeous.'

She turned her head and blinked. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Jaden."

"...names Goddess, or right now Jane Yuki." She said without a care in the world. "And you're here on my break why?"

"We came to visit." replied Yui. "Also we'll both take some beer, and chips."

Jane raised her eyebrow before patting the couch. "Go ahead, I have a few minutes before the next crime wave hits."

Jaden sat down while looking her over. "So you're a hero?"

"Yep." She said dunking her beer. "First one with powers and I got the best ones."

"What?"

"Size manipulation and flight." Jane grinned. "That helps with my 'Goddess' image."

"Wow, I've never seen you in a card, but you'd probably be pretty strong."

"Card, oh!" She said before taking out a twelve star, 6000 attack and defense, light attributed warrior duel monster card with the name _Goddess of Heroes_ on it from her cleavage. "You mean a summoning card, we use these to change before and after battle."

"So how's that going?"

"Fine but," she pulled out another card from her cleavage again. "I somehow got two last week, and I didn't need one. Stupid shits."

Jaden took the card on instinct as Yui started raiding the fridge for some food and drinks.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Jane snapped while looking very mad.

"Mmmm?" He said while eating a chicken leg.

She growled before a buzzing noise was heard from one of the angels. She threw the beer away before becoming serious. "This looks like a job for Goddess! Tally Ho!"

Jaden watched her run out the window and took flight with her large bird like wings. 'That was….interesting.' He thought while putting the card away.

"Come on, we'll watch her in action!" spoke Yui picking him up and running towards the window.

"Woah!" He cried out as the door followed behind them and they started to fly after her.

(Two minutes later)

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed a man with a sack of money in his hands. "This was a blast for me!"

CRASH!

He blinked as Goddess landed next to him.

"Give it up villain, the Goddess is here to save the day." She said with a frown.

"Not this time!" He frowned as Evil Hero Gaia appeared behind him. "Destroy her!"

"As long as I get half the money." He smirked before flying at her and sent a flaming punch at the Goddess.

Jaden and Yui landed nearby and watched as the two heroes fought against each other.

"Five bucks says we get more familiar faces helping her."

"Ten says she just stops him." Jaden said as Yubel appeared behind him, with a more solid appearance.

"Huh? Looks like the eye gave me a more solid body." She said before looking at the battle. "And fifteen says that the Evil Hero gets double crossed by the fool and helps the Goddess."

"Too cliche." spoke Yui.

"Agreed." Jaden nodded as Goddess started to make her entire body grow to giant size while trying to use her palms to knock the Evil Hero out.

"You won't win Evil Hero!"

"Yeah yeah, go fuck a bird." He yawned while flying around and sent fire blasts at her.

She swatted them away while seeing Elemental Hero Avian flying onto the scene.

"Hey!" He called out to the Goddess. "Did someone summon a bird friend?"

"No but Gaia called for some divine intervention." Goddess said while trying to stomp on the villain.

"You won't hit me!"

Avian sent a barrage of feathers at Gaia while Jaden got an idea and looked at Yubel.

"Hey, want to join in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, this isn't a card game, it's a real battle." She frowned. "Plus I don't think you could win in a fight."

Jaden huffed as Goddess grabbed Evil Hero Gaia and tried to keep him there.

"Desist and I won't have to crush you into submission!" She growled while hiccuping a little from the beer.

"Ha! This is nothing!"

Cue Sparkman shocking him with his gun. "Sorry about the long wait, but I needed to get a shocking entrance up and running." He said with a cool pose.

Goddess blushed while shrinking down. "You really need to stop with the puns."

"Well, it comes with the name." He said while Jaden and Yubel felt lots of energy around them.

"Oh right, in this reality Jane is in a relationship with Sparkman, who's...you're not going to like the identity of the guy under the mask."

"Just spill it." Both said at once.

"That's Chazz."

"..."

"...your joking right?"

"I'm many things, but not about saying the truth to fools like you two."

"Hey!"

"Just saying." He shrugged before seeing the robber and kicked him right into a wall.

"Ow…"

"Touch down!"

Yubel sweatdropped before vanishing back into Jaden's body.

"..." 'I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CHAZZ?! HOW?!' He looked at Yui. "Let's go before I find out that Bastion is Avian and they're having a love triangle with me."

"How did you know that?"

He paled in shock.

"Wanna see pics?"

"NO!" He yelled out before running to the door.

"I'm gonna anyway." he whispered with a snicker.

-Outside the Omniverse-

Jaden groaned while the door disintegrated behind him. 'That...was cool AND scary at the same time! What next? Chazz is my father?!'

"Ready for the next one?"

He nodded while trying to calm down. "Sure, just let me breath."

Yui shrugged while a door appeared behind him. This one just had the symbol for a fist on it.

Jaden walked the door and noticed he was in a blank room. "Um ok, is this one a dud?"

"Nope, this is just a world where the three god cards of your school used to reside, but their cards are now destroyed in this world, and," he looked at a watch. "You're about to see a new card form right about….NOW!"

The world started to change as it slowly became a small galaxy with a small ball of reddish black in the middle like an egg.

"What...the...heck?"

The egg cracked as a massive figure with giant bat like wings, reddish black scales, a humanoid appearance with spike like shoulder guards, a snake like tail with a dragon's head on the very tip, a massive set of claws, ten eyes around its human face, and a single gem on its chest erupted from the shell.

It looked around before saying it's name. " **I am Set, the fourth sacred god of the chaos. The last of my kind and new servant of the nameless pharaoh.** "

"And that my friend is how a god is made." Yui smirked.

Jaden gasped while noticing its eyes kind of looked like his own. "Wait, look at his eyes!"

Set looked down and growled. " **Mortal and god, leave this place for I am but a force of destruction and death to all in my newly formed state.** " As it spoke the area started to show shards and cracks into other worlds.

"That's me!" Jaden yelled out in shock.

"Well technically speaking, no. See this guy is the one who helped make the gentle darkness, which would later go down time until it eventually came to you. He was born with the power, but it was shaped over time."

" **Now begone!** " Set roared as the two found themselves outside the door as it vanished in a puff of dark ash.

"That's was…..breathtaking. That was the Gentle Darkness."

"Yep, and if he wasn't so rude I would've said that the Light of Destruction was about to be made to be his equal, before getting corrupted and blasted away."

"Let me guess, a girl?"

"Bingo, and if you didn't destroy her in your world, it would've been in Alexis forever since that's HER descendent." He lied while knowing that said Light was inside her still, but slumbering. 'Good thing Omni doesn't know.'

Jaden gawked while looking at the last two doors, which had a pair of red eyes on the left and a female sign on the right. "So which one?"

"The left door." Yui smirked evilly.

"You sure?"

"I'm as sure as you're a fan of getting into trouble."

He gulped before opening the door, and saw a massive fog of black obscuring his view. He was then pushed in by Yui, who had a lamp in his hands. "Ahh!"

"Go on in." he grinned darkly.

Jaden groaned before seeing a face in the fog, which looked like his own but with red eyes and was semi gaseous.

" **Oh? A visitor in my dark kingdom, how unexpected.** " It said darkly. " **Come, let's get you comfortable.** "

"F-For what?"

" **Me taking over your body!** " It cackled. " **Afterall, all my subjects have all died leaving me in my gaseous form.** "

"Why?"

" **Simple, I'm the darkness itself. I need a body to help with my growth, however in the process I kill all life ha ha ha!** "

"Tch, he ain't scary, you can take him." scoffed Yui.

"How?!"

" **You can't, I'm the ruler of all darkness!** " Darkness Jaden laughed. " **Now becomes my body!** "

Cue Yubel taking over partially and allowed Jaden to emit a protective barrier of dark flames.

" **Ah! What the...what's this darkness?! It's unlike my own!** "

"It's _the_ Gentle _Darkness._ " Both said at once before blasting him away, making the fog clear away revealing a world of skeletons and overgrown buildings.

" **I'll be back!** " Darkness Jaden yelled before speeding away on the winds in the other direction.

Jaden retook control and jumped seeing the ruins and bones. "W-What the...he did all this?!"

"Yup, this is what happens with nothing but darkness and no light. The only real problem is there's no bitches."

"But isn't it a good thing that the Light of Destruction isn't here?"

"Let me simplify it, if the Light didn't exist then the darkness WOULDN'T need to become gentle in the first place."

He sweatdropped at saying that dumb question before looking around. "So is there hope for this place?"

"Unless another interdimensional deity pops by, nope." he shook his head. "Damn, I just realized I didn't ask for tribute from that version of you, I'll go get him and make him pay me tribute."

"No!" Jaden frowned. "Let's not and say we did!"

"Ok, then that means we have one last reality to visit." He said before the door with the female symbol landed on them and vanished.

(Elsewhere)

Before bringing them into an Obelisk girl's dorm room.

"Ow." Jaden groaned. "Can someone get the number on that door?"

"It's over nine thousand." smirked Yui. 'Never gets old.'

He groaned before getting up onto the bed and blinked. "So why are we here again?"

"Well, it's a girls room and this one's a very good duelist."

Jaden blinked as the door opened as a woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a Obelisk Blue uniform with the boy's sweater on the back, but with a longer blue skirt that reached to her knees and looked snug around her wide hips, a C cup chest and wearing a choker around her neck.

"Damn that Chazz, always getting on my nerves." She grumbled in annoyance. "If I have to listen to him brag one more time I'll wring his little neck!"

Jaden's jaw dropped while Yui took pictures using a smartphone.

She then noticed the two and pointed at Jaden. "What are you looking at? And why do you look like a….oh." She blinked before slapping herself on the cheek. "Ow!" 'Ok, IT'S REAL!'

"Let me guess, she's me?" Jaden asked.

"Yep, say hello to Jadis Yuki. The 'queen' of Obelisks and the bane of all perverts."

Jadis shook her head. "Ok, just what's going on?!"

"I am Yui, this is Jaden, and you haven't paid me tribute yet. Give me yo shit!"

She frowned before grabbing a pillow and chucked it at Yui. "Here's your damn tribute!"

Jaden sweatdropped before looking at Jadis. "So you're like Alexis?"

"Alexis? Don't you mean Alexander? He's the king, I'm just the queen." She frowned. "But I don't like...wait why am I saying this? Just tell me why you're here and get out!"

"We have come to show Jaden here your panties of course." remarked Yui before walking over and looking in one of the dressers. "Oh, so you're a stripe kind of girl?"

"G-GET OUT OF THERE!" She yelled while air kicking him in the head.

Jaden blushed while not noticing that a red cloaked figure was walking behind him and vanished into a portal holding a potion of pink liquid.

Yui groaned while feeling that one before getting an idea.

"Get out!" Jadis glared as a black portal appeared behind Jaden as a hand pushed him into her and they locked lips.

Instantly it sounded like glass shattered as both went wide eyed with bright blushes.

"And that's how you make an alternative version blush." Yui smirked as both felt very flustered and started darting their eyes away from one another.

'What's going on with him?!' Jaden thought as Jadis started playing with her skirt.

'My first...kiss….AHH!'

"Well it's about that time to bring you back Jaden." Yui smirked while making a door with a male symbol appear. "Come along."

Jaden ran through the door as a black portal pulled Jadis into it.

-In normal universe-

"And thus ends our tour of various realities, what did you think?"

"It was odd, cool, and scary at the same time." He said while feeling happy to get home.

"Now you'll be getting easier duels with those cards, a new relationship with Yubel and Alexis AND maybe more~" Yui said with a giggle as a red portal appeared.

"I'm almost done here Yui, you can come back now." Omni called out as the portal vanished.

"Well that's my cue." He said while making a black portal.

"Um have a good….eternity?" Jaden said with a wave as Jadis landed on his head. "Gah!"

"Hey look, looks like Omni gave you a present." He chuckled before vanishing.

"Ugh…." Both groaned as Syrus walked in with a large basket of chocolate.

"I hope this works…" he looked at the scene and dropped the basket. "W-What the?!"

'I hate that guy.' Jaden groaned in his head as the screen went black.


	118. Chapter 118

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 118

A town gets a visit from something many people might know of. Inspired by a great pin on danbooru, I'd give a link if I could, but every time I try it doesn't go through.

Series: Tremors

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a small town up in Nevada, and in this small town we see a large construction area in the works as one of the workers was setting up charges inside an old warehouse.

"Man, I can't believe this place is finally gonna go down, it's been here since I was a kid." One of the workers said as he primed one of the charges.

"You're telling me, but if it stays up someone's bound to get killed or injured." Remarked another while leading a long fuse out towards a safe distance before tying it to a plunger detonator.

"Yeah, though it feels like a shame that we're rearing it down so a vegan place can be built here, it's like trading one abandoned place for another." He joked.

"Hey, if the guy wants to built one that won't last long, that's just another building to tear down, which means more money for me." Remarked the other while the other one finished prepping the charges and ran over. "Wanna play rock, paper, scissors on who gets to blow this place sky high?"

"No way, you got to blow the last one, it's my turn this time!"

"Ok, then you better send it your prayers." He chuckled stepping back while the other guy grabbed the plunger handle.

"Here we go!" He said before pushing it down, setting off a large explosion that shook the earth. "Whoa, did we use too much tnt on that?"

"You kidding? I'd say that was perfect."

Unknown to either, the force of the explosion had traveled underground, shaking the earth and awakening a creature that had been dormant for eons. It gave a growl and slowly moved a little before digging through the dirt and soil while heading towards where the vibrations came from.

"So, how long do you think it'll be until we can start building here?" Asked one worker as they stared at the rubble.

"Well if we get to work now and get the rubble out of the way, we should be able to get started before the end of the day."

"Alright, cool." He said when suddenly the ground began to shake. "Huh? What's going on, did we trigger an earthquake or something?"

"Don't be crazy, we barely made any holes in the ground." The other man said as the rubble began to rise a bit as the shaking got worse.

"Ok, you HAD to have feel that, right?"

"It's just the ground settling, there ain't no earthquake damn it!" He grumbled back before turning around and walking to a truck. "Now come on, we gotta start clearing this rubble away."

The other worker nodded and went towards one of the bulldozers before he felt something tugging on the back of his ankle. "Huh?" He said as he looked down in confusion before his eyes widened in shock and he screamed.

The other worker turned just as the other one vanished with some dust kicking up from the ground. "Roger? Hey Roger, where'd ya go?" He said as he got no response. "Roger? Come on man, we got work to do."

No response, but he did feel the ground rumble slightly.

"What, did you fall into a sinkhole or something?" He called as he walked towards the truck where he last saw his co worker. As he took a step he suddenly felt something grab his ankle, making him look down and scream out before he suddenly got yanked under the ground. "Noooooo!"

Meanwhile a pickup truck with two guys in the front rode down a dirt road. "So you're telling me they're blowing up the old warehouse? Dude, wanna swing over and see if we can make it before the explosion?"

"I read your mind, I got a pack of beer in the back when I heard about it. There's no way we're gonna see something like that without getting buzzed."

"Alright man, you know me so well!" He laughed as they turned onto an old dirt road. "This is going to be sick!"

The truck kept on going and stopped before they got out and looked at the rubble with a groan as the driver held the beer and dropped it to the ground. "God damn it! We missed it!"

"Yeah, this sucks! This is a bigger waste of time than that time you dragged me to that stupid vampire movie!"

"It had vampires and werewolves, how the hell was I supposed to know Twilight was gonna fuck them up?"

The other dude rubbed his face before seeing a pair of legs behind the bulldozer and blinked. "Hey, look at that."

"Huh? What are you… shit, is he dead or knocked out?" He said as he began to walk towards the legs. He looked around the vehicle and jumped seeing the two workers, passed out, with their clothes torn apart and several scratches across their bodies. "Holy shit!"

"Dude, what happened to them?!" The other guy said as he walked towards them. "Anthony, what the hell do we do now?"

"We call the cops of course! There's a psycho on the loose!"

"Right, right… just go grab something to cover them with while I call the cops, ok? I don't wanna stare at two dead guys all day."

"Just make it quick." Anthony grabbed a nearby tarp and moved over while his friend ran off and carefully covered the men while feeling sick. "Who would do something like this? It's barbaric." He shuddered as the ground shook a bit. He looked down confused and noticed some of the ground was...off. 'It feels kinda softer than usual, kinda like loose dirt? Did they hit a gas pipe or something in the explosion?'

That's when the tarp seemed to move slightly followed by a groan.

"What the- Ahhh! They're zombies!" The other guy shouted in fear.

"Anthony! The cops are on their- Holy shit!" Screamed the other guy at seeing movement under the tarp.

"Kill it, kill it with fire!"

"Ahhhh! Wait, calm down dude, this means they aren't dead!" Spoke the other guy as the tarp was pushed off as the workers groaned and seemed half conscious. "Hey...hey dude."

"Ground….under….all over…" He mumbled weakly.

"What? What about the ground?"

"Run…." The other worker got out before they passed out.

"...what the hell was that? Under ground? Run? What are they talking about?"

"Uh, Josh?"

"Yeah Anthony, what is it?"

"Look!" He pointed over to the rubble where some of the moved up and was heading towards them.

"What the hell is that?" He asked fearfully.

"I think it was the thing that attacked those guys." Replied Anthony before backing up. "Let's get out of here!"

"I'm with you!" He said as the object got closer and closer. "I don't wanna end up like them!"

They ran to the pick up truck and jumped in as the movement got closer and closer.

"Floor it Josh!"

"But what about those two guys?"

"They're already dead, just floor it!"

"Ok!" He said before stepping on the gas right before the movement reached them. The truck shot away as the movement tried to follow them. He looked in the rearview mirror and hit the gas with the truck getting farther and farther from it. "What the hell was that?!" Josh said as he looked back.

"I don't know, but we gotta get some help. Swat, cops, animal control, everyone!"

"But where, we're in the middle of butt fuck nowhere!" He shouted back. "There aren't any cops left in our town, the last one retired a year ago and we haven't been able to find a new one since!"

"We'll go to the gun shop and get as many as we can, there's no way I'm gonna let that...thing get me!"

"Here here! Let's book it man!" He said as the truck shot down the road, neither noticing the road splitting behind them as something followed them.

(Later)

Anthony and Josh stopped when they reached town and ran up and into the gun store where an elderly woman sat with glasses and napping.

"Yo, nanny, wake up, give us all the guns and ammo you can!" Josh said, waking her from her sleep.

"Huh, wha? Oh hi there Anthony and Josh, what brings you here today?"

"A monster! Some kind of creature that killed two guys, and we need guns to protect ourselves!"

"What? A munster? Why yes I know that show, one of my favorites." She smiled. "Back then we had black and white television, none of this high tech stuff you kids have."

"Yeah yeah yeah, and you rode around in a horse and buggy, we know, can we just get the guns and ammo please?" Anthony groaned.

She stood up and walked over to the register. "What kind?"

"Heavy duty ones, the strongest you got, we're gonna need a lot of firepower." Josh said with a shudder.

"Well first I need to see your gun cards."

"Um...Josh, do you have yours, mines back at my house."

"Uh….no, I lost it."

"Sorry boys, you know the rules, no gun cards no guns." She said as she shook her head.

"Aw come on, this is literally a matter of life and death!"

"I stand by the shops rules, no gun card, no guns." She said as she laid her hands on a shotgun. "And in case you boys try to take any, just remember I can still fire these things, but I know you two won't."

"Well, then at least call the old police officer, he's literally the only guy around here who can still carry a gun. Because we need help, and there's two dead bodies miles away from here from….something in the ground!"

"Old Joe? Didn't you boys hear? Poor soul had a heart attack, they flew him to a hospital in the city, he's not here." She said sadly.

"Aw come on!" Yelled Anthony with a groan. "Great, we're fucked."

"Hey! Don't go making me get some soap for that mouth."

"Sorry granny, but this is really a bad time, we really need guns, so could you cut us a break?" Josh asked desperately.

"No, but what I can do is call the nearest hospital and let them know about those bodies. Poor dearies shouldn't be left all alone if there's some killer walking around."

"So unless we get my gun card we're gonna have to rely on sticks and rocks?" Asked Josh.

"Well, I think you boys have some pocket knives, just avoid any strangers, ok?" She said with a smile.

"Sure, thanks granny." Anthony and Josh walked out while He rubbed his face. "Well, we're fucked over."

"I know…. But maybe we'll get lucky and it'll get lost out there, there's a lot of desert out there, and the town isn't that big."

"Which makes things harder if it DOES come here, then we have no real safe spot."

"Well don't jinx it, I say we just let granny do her thing, go over and get a few drinks, then try to unwind and forget."

"Ok… do you still got that beer you got for the explosion?" He said with a sigh.

"No, I...dropped it."

Over at the site, the pack shook before it got pulled under the sand. The earth shook a bit before a loud burp was heard and several empty cans shot out of the ground.

Back with the guys they walked down the sidewalk while they passed by a tall blond in short shorts, making Anthony turn and stare at her ass with a grin. "Damn, that is one fine ass." He chuckled.

The woman turned and sent him the bird as Josh had to lead him away. "Take a picture douchebag, it'll last longer."

"That is why you can't get a date man, small town and the girls talk." He muttered.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault. If I see a fine ass like that, I gotta express myself."

"Is that what you call it when you tried asking out the entire cheerleading team in high school?"

"Hey, it almost worked man!"

"No, it didn't, they all turned you down then the football team kicked your ass and gave you a wedgie."

He huffed as they reached the bar and headed inside. "You always gotta be such a killjoy?"

"No, I'm just the one to bring you back to reality."

Meanwhile we cut back to the tall blonde who was walking near the outskirts of town. She popped a stick of gum in her mouth and chewed it while looking out at the desert. "I swear, if I have to stick around in this place for one more month I'm gonna lose it." She muttered as she kept walking, her high heels clicking into the ground with each step. "Everyone here is either inbred or an idiot."

What she failed to see was the ground shifting towards her as each click caught it's attention. She just kept complaining as it got closer and closer to her.

"I swear, if I don't get out of here I'll end up an idiot like the rest of these people." She scoffed before tripping over a small rock. "Damn it! Stupid dessert making me trip." She grumbled as she tried to get up only to feel something grab her around the waist. She looked down and let out a scream before clawing at the sand before getting pulled back into the ground.

"Another round Burt, me and Josh have seen some crazy shit today!" Spoke up Anthony to the bartender cleaning a mug.

"Sure thing boys, what did you see?" He asked as he set down the glass before grabbing two and filled them up with beer.

"We saw two guys die, some monster under the ground killed them!"

He looked at them before chuckling. "Wow, I haven't even given them to you and you already sound drunk, that's a good one."

"But we ain't drunk, some monster killed two guys, we saw them with our own eyes." Josh protested. "They were moving under the ground like some kind of giant moles."

"Look, you boys need to stop joking, because that joke ain't funny." he said as he set the drinks down. "There is no such thing as monsters, ok?"

"We literally saw two guys lay on the ground! Their clothes were all torn up and covered in cuts!"

"Look, then call the police, alright? Why didn't you bring them into town if they were like that?"

"Because the monster tried to get us!"

He rolled his eyes while one of the other customers chuckled.

"Hey, you sure it just wasn't some girl who slapped you silly? They got that nickname down." He laughed out loud.

"Oh come on! I thought no one remembered that name!" He groaned. "And I haven't been slapped by a girl for awhile!"

"One did flip you off five minutes ago though."

"You're not helping!"

"I never said I was." He said before he heard some screaming outside. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did, let's check it out." Burt said as he set down a glass he was cleaning.

"You don't think it's the monster, do you?"

"No way, it's probably some mess Burt forgot to clean up and someone just slipped."

"No, I clean my stuff." He said with a frown before seeing a figure lying in the middle of the street. "Hey buddy, you ok?"

"Hey, that's the woman that flipped you off!"

"Underground..monster…" She said weakly.

Burt and the others ran over before seeing her clothes were torn apart with numerous marks on her skin.

"Shit, this isn't good, it's found the town!" Josh groaned nervously. "We gotta get out of here."

"See? This is what I told you!" Spoke Anthony as Burt tried helping the woman sit up, but when he touched her leg she jerked and let out a moan before passing out with labored breath.

"Geez, what happened to her?" He said before the ground began to shake.

"It's here!"

"No way, that's just some earthquake." Slurred the other man before laughing.

"Well I'm not staying here to find out!" Shouted Josh as he and Anthony ran towards the bar.

Burt looked around and heard a hissing sound before looking down and saw some kind of red colored snake-like shaped creature with no eyes or nose, an open mouth with sharp teeth, and some mandibles on the top and bottom part before it lashed out and wrapped around his ankle before pulling him away from the girl. "Whoa, what the hell is this thing?!" He shouted before it began to pull him towards a large hole that opened up.

"Aw shit!" Josh looked around and grabbed a nearby stick before running over and tried smacking at the creature. "Let him go! You won't be killing him!" He shouted as it kept dragging the bartender.

Another one popped up and let out a hiss before grabbing the stick and started biting into it.

"Whoa!" He said as it bit through the stick before turning to him and hissing.

"Help!" Yelled out Burt trying to push himself up from the ground.

"I'm trying!" He said as he started to back away as the snake like creature began to approach him.

The drunkard laughed and stumbled before dropping his mug before it broke on the ground in a loud crash before the snake creature suddenly turned towards him. "T-This is the craziest hallucination yet!" He laughed as it lashed out at him.

"Look out!" Called Anthony before the thing wrapped around the man's ankle and tripped him up before pulling him towards the hole. "Damn it, now it has both of them!" He shouted as Burt's legs reached the edge of the hole.

Josh reached out and grabbed the man's legs before pulling with all his might. "Give me a hand here!"

"Ok!" Some of the other patron's said as they grabbed on and started pulling as Burt started to enter the hole. They grunted and put all they could into it before the bartender started to slowly come out. "We got you Burt!"

"Thanks guys, when I'm free the next round's on me!" He cheered as the snake tentacle creature hissed.

All the guys grunted and managed to get the guy out as the snake creature snapped before they all booked it into the bar and started to move stuff over while it went back in the ground.

"Now do you believe us?" Called Josh as he moved a table in front of the door.

"We told you! We fucking told you!" Spoke Anthony moving the jutebox over.

"We get it! But what was that thing?" Said Burt as he filled up a glass of beer before handing it out. "It tried to kill me!"

"We don't know." Spoke Josh taking it and giving it a swig with relief while Anthony chugged his own. "We saw it near those two guys, damn thing must have followed us, and now it's coming after all of us."

"Well maybe if we stay quiet it'll go away." Spoke one woman. "I mean it's just two tiny snake things, how bad can they be?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake as the floor started to move up, like there was a large object underneath it.

Everyone stiffened up and braced themselves while one of the men accidentally hit a glass over which shattered on the floor. The movement quickly started to move towards the glass, making him pale. They saw the floorboard near him break as one of the snake things popped up and hissed.

"Oh shit." The man muttered closing his eyes, but the thing kept looking around and seemed to rub against the floor around the spot the glass broke before suddenly going back under the ground. "Wait… I'm not dead?"

"No… what happened, couldn't it see him? Why did it go towards him but not take him?"

"Wait a second, it couldn't." Spoke Josh before the movement moved around and he held up a finger to his lips. He carefully got on the counter and grabbed an empty glass before reeling his arm back and chucked it out the door before it shattered out on the road. To their surprise the movement started again and moved out to the street, towards the glass. "It can't see, it hunts using vibrations in the ground and noise." He whispered.

"Say what?" Muttered Burt.

"Think about it, it's got no eyes or nose, so how else could it hunt? It's probably been feeling the vibrations when we walk and the sounds."

"Like Luke, it went right for him when the mug broke." Whispered Anthony.

"Exactly, so all we gotta do is avoid doing anything to attract it's attention." He whispered back with a grin. "We have a chance of getting out of this alive."

"But that thing's outside." Whispered one guy. "If I can get to my bike I can make a break for it and get help."

"From where? The nearest city with police is too far." Whispered a woman. "That thing would gobble you up before you got the engine started."

"Do you have a better idea then? Because if not we're stuck here!" He whispered back before he began to slowly move forward.

"Are you nuts? Stop walking." Whispered Josh as the man slowly looked out through the door.

He didn't see the creature and looked around before sprinting to his bike.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled the woman as the man reached for the bike, but stopped and let out a scream seeing the other drunk man on the other side of it, passed out and with the same torn clothes with scratches.

"Get back in here!" Called Anthony in panic.

"I can make it!" He shouted as he fumbled with the keys to his bike before the ground shot up around him.

"No! It's too late!"

"Ahhh!" He screamed as the snake creatures rose up and grabbed his arms before he found himself getting pulled down.

"Shit… does anyone else have any other ideas?"

"Well… we could stay in here?"

"Are you nuts? We have to save him!" yelled the woman.

"Sssh! If you don't keep it down it'll get you too." Whispered Josh. "Right now if we can keep it distracted then we might have a chance, but until then we have to stick together or it'll pick us off one by one."

"Ok… but how do we stop it?" Burt whispered curiously. "And how do we keep it from getting anyone else?"

"Well, if we stay silent and still, it might go after something moving, in which case, we wait it out."

"You said it would leave before and look what happened now?"

"I didn't expect Dave to go running out there like an idiot after five seconds!" He snapped back. "Besides, it'll get bored or hungry and leave eventually, right?"

"Hopefully."

(Later)

"Do you think it's gone? It's been three hours."

"Maybe." Whispered Josh while Burt drank from one of his bottles. "Hey Burt, you still have that shotgun, right?"

"No, old Joe confiscated it before he retired and I haven't gotten it back yet, I've been using a painted nerf gun to scare you lot into behaving." He grumbled.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore." Spoke the woman. "We should just get in our cars and drive off and get some cops with tons of guns back here before blowing that bastard sky high!"

"And end up like Dave? No way!" Anthony shouted back.

What they didn't know was the ground shifted down a random street while it moved towards a barking dog out in front of a house.

The dog saw the ground and barked louder while growling as it moved near it. The ground moved upwards until it reached the dog where a small hole opened up next to it before the snake creatures came out and carefully wrapped around it. It tried biting at it before letting out a yip when it got pulled under.

A few seconds later the creature brought the dog back up and set it down before going back down and moved away from the yard. It traveled down the abandoned streets before stopping outside the bar.

"And I say we go and ru- Shhh, I think it's outside!"

All of them stayed still and silent while the movement seemed to move around down the road back and forth while it made each of them grow more and more nervous.

"What is it doing?" Whispered a brunette nervously.

"I think it's looking for us."

"Wish we had a damn grenade." Whispered Burt before they saw a hole suddenly sink down in the ground. "What's it doing now?!" He whispered as several of the tentacle snakes came out.

They hissed and whipped around before they started to see a figure rise up, but it made all of them gape since it resembled some kind of woman who had short grey hair that obscured her face, with one of the tentacle snakes actually coming out of her mouth as her mouth seemed to be some kind of beak with two mandibles beside it, had grey leathery like skin around the back area and down near what looked like a half submerged tail in the ground, and with the other tentacle snakes being her arms. But what really stunned them was the front part of her body being white across her chest and up to her head, but she seemed to be wearing a black bikini top with a matching bottom down near where her waist met the body.

She looked around with her arms before saying nervously. "H-hello? Is anyone there? If you don't make a sound then I won't know you're there."

"...Did I have one too many drinks or is the monster a cure girl?" Anthony asked with a blush.

"Holy shit!" Spoke up Burt before covering his mouth before the arms turned towards the bar with her head doing the same.

"There you are~." She called happily as she began to move towards them.

Josh covered Burt's mouth while they saw her dive back in the ground while the movement under the floorboards caused them to get pushed up. 'Damn it, it...no, she is coming here now!' He thought as he tried to move Burt onto the bar, off of the ground.

The woman gulped when two of the snake appendages burst out and hissed while looking around.

Josh help up a finger to his mouth, signaling for them all to be silent as the snake appendages moved around.

Anthony gulped and saw a cue stick near his hand before getting an idea. He reached over and carefully grabbed it before lifting it up.

Josh went wide eyed and shook his head quickly.

Anthony just gave him a grin and a thumbs up in response. He swung the stick down, but saw the appendages grab it and gulped before he got tugged down and hit the ground before the main body burst through the floorboards while they saw the other man end up getting tossed out as he landed near the bar.

"I found you~!" She called happily as she began to pull him close to her as his face paled in fear.

"L-let me go you monster!"

"Hang on dude!" Josh jumped down and ran over while grabbing her from behind. "Let him go!"

"Huh? But why, I caught him fair and square. Do you want a turn as well?" She asked in confusion.

"Not happening!" Called Burt who grabbed a chair and ran over before hitting her on the head, but it broke apart as she didn't even flinch.

"Hey, that wasn't nice you meanies!" She hissed as she crossed her snake arms in a pout. "What did you do that for?"

"Wasn't nice? You're the one attacking people!" Spoke Anthony as he jumped back with her arms hissing.

"What? I'm doing what I can to help myself."

"By killing people randomly?!" Josh shouted as he tried to hit her with another chair. "Well we won't let you kill anyone else!"

"Kill?" She tilted her head before her mouth opened up and the third appendage lashed out and wrapped around his torso before she went back in the ground dragging him with.

"No, no, help!" He cried as he clawed at the ground as she dragged him underground with her.

The woman screamed and made a run for the door, but one of the arms grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards the hole as well.

"No! Let them go!" Anthony shouted as he grabbed a broken bottle and jumped into the hole. "Let my friend go!"

"Oh shit." Muttered Burt as Anthony went down with him looking around and shrugged. "Ah fuck it." he ran and jumped in before the two of them saw her dragging them down a long tunnel at amazing speed. "Come on, after them before we lose them!" He said as they started to run after her.

She let out a loud shriek and went downwards while Josh and the woman cried out at the sudden change.

"Where is she taking us?" Shrieked the woman.

"I don't know Ashley!"

Burt and Anthony tried to keep up, but fell down with screams which caused them to crash against the creature, causing all of them to fall faster before hitting a bottom with a groan.

"Oww…. everything hurts… and why is the ground so soft?" Groaned Burt.

"We landed on the thing." groaned Anthony while the creature's appendages slackened around Josh and Ashley.

"Is it dead? It isn't moving." Josh said as he slid the appendage off of him.

"Not dead…." She groaned shaking her head.

"Crap! Quick, hit it with a rock or something before it kills us!"Ashley shouted as she scrambled away from her.

"Hey, that's uncalled for." She frowned as the others got off and she shook her head. "Why are you so mad anyway? I haven't done anything to you, well at least not yet."

"You've been killing people all day, starting with those guys at the construction site!"

"Construction site? What's that?"

"The place you tried to kill me and Josh before following us into town!"

"Oh that! Well it was some weird place with a lot of vibrations, so I went to them since they were the only living things around that seemed just my size."

"So why did you kill them?!" Anthony shouted.

"Kill them? I didn't kill them."

"But they were lying on the ground with their clothes torn, scratches all over their bodies and they could barely move and were super weak, weren't they dying?"

"Oh! Oh course not." She giggled. "I just took them with me since they seemed strong and fit. I needed them to satisfy my urges."

"Urges? What kind of urges?" Burt asked in confusion.

"I had them mate with me since I woke up. I've been sleeping for so long my natural libido was extremely high. I couldn't help myself, and they helped a lot, but right now I'm not satisfied yet."

"Wait, so you've been kidnapping people all day just to have sex with them?!" Ashley asked in shock. "You can't do that, it's not right!"

"How come? They seemed really excited."

"Because it's practically rape, you burst out of the ground, grab someone and then have sex with them? We can't let you keep doing this."

"What is rape?"

"Well… it's when someone forces another person to have sex, usually without their consent or knowledge before hand, and it it frowned upon and hated."

"Well when I pulled them under and took their clothes off they didn't seem against it."

"What? But we've been avoiding you, what you're doing is wrong." Josh said sternly.

"But those two workers made a lot of happy sounds when I used my arms on them, plus they seemed to argue on who would go inside me first."

"Well, not everyone is the same. Look, you can't just dig around and grab people, at the very least it's really rude and annoying and downright terrifying."

"Really? But don't you mate with whoever you want?"

"What? No, it's complicated, and I can only do it with my wife." Burt said with a frown. "And you can't just grab someone and decide to mate with them, what if they love someone, how are they going to feel after you mate with them?"

"Hmmm, I guess I never thought about that. It's just it's been so long, and my body is burning up, so I just wanted to get rid of it."

"Well, we can try to find a way to help you, but you gotta stop doing this, ok?" Anthony said as he looked at her with a blush. 'For a monster she's kinda hot.'

"Well….ok." She sighed while fidgeting slightly. "Just hurry, please? I don't like feeling like this, I need relief." She said with a slight moan.

"Wait, as in now?" Spoke Ashley with disbelief.

"I-if you could, then yes."

"Well, it might take awhile… but we'll try to find a solution as fast as we can, ok?"

"Ok, but it's gonna be hard to stay calm."

(Timeskip)

Josh and Anthony were in Burt's bar drinking away while watching some football.

"Place looks good as new Burt."

"Yep, that monster girl gave me some gold as an apology, I was able to sell it and get enough cash to fix the place."

"I still can't believe everyone she fucked were so forgiving." Muttered Anthony.

"Hey, they all agreed it was scary, but the sex was mind blowing. It also helps that one girl was into tentacles." Remarked Josh. "Besides, she gave an apology for them all and even made a promise to not do that again."

"I still think if she bangs a few horses she'll be all spent."

"Yeah, but she doesn't wanna bang horses, she wants to bang humans." Josh replied with a groan. "If she would bang horses it would make things easier."

"Frankly I think she should try and get a pet, she sure seems to like playing with the dogs." Grumbled Anthony. "Kept the ones near my house up all night because she wanted to see all the kinds of breeds that she never saw in her time."

"Yeah, though it was kinda funny to see her react to a cat, she thought it was dead for an hour until it moved."

"She really likes kids though, I think she might wanna be a mother."

"Hey, you two gonna participate in the race?" Asked Burt. "We're getting a ton of people from out of town to get pictures with her, some time to chat, and some of them are thinking it'll be a breeze. I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"I might sit this one out, I'm still recovering from the last one that was held last month." Groaned Josh.

"I might do it, those tentacles seem scary, but damn can they give head." Smiled Anthony. "Plus she at least doesn't care if I try to put the moves on her, told you some girl would appreciate them."

"Yeah yeah yeah, if you love them so much why don't you marry her, I'm sure she would be thrilled." Chuckled Ashley.

"Oh ha ha, at least I'm quick to let her eat me out with everyone able to hear." He remarked as she blushed. "That's right, we could hear the two of you behind the bar. Never knew you were secretly a banshee."

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault, she just doesn't know how to hold back." She said as she turned away. "At least I can approach her, you have to wait until the race to get enough courage to talk to her."

"Ooooh, she got you there." Laughed Josh before hearing the siren go off. "Sounds like the mayor's getting ready to let everyone know about the race, I'd run if you wanna make it."

"Oh shit, you're right! See you all later!" Anthony called as he got up and ran out the door.

"Make sure to find a ring big enough for her snake hand lover boy!" Laughed Burt.

"Hey, I just realized something. She never said why she wears a bikini, does she?" Asked Ashley.

"Huh, I never bothered to ask." Remarked Josh. "Must be a trade secret."

Out at the town hall, a large crowd had gathered while several were taking pics next to cardboard cutouts of the creature with some buying souvenirs and others standing next to a long starting line.

"Hello contenders, is everyone having a good day?" Called an old man who was the mayor with a smile. "Today is the tremor race day fair!"

"Aw yeah, this is gonna rock!" yelled one guy.

"I wonder if this girl is actually real or if this is some sort of publicity stunt." Remarked his friend.

"Trust me, it's real, she got me last time." Chuckled one guy.

"The things she can do with those tentacles, wow this is gonna be good." Grinned one girl stretching out her legs.

"I hope you guys didn't bother with wearing underwear, that stuff just annoys her." Chuckled another girl.

"Wait, does she hate condoms too?" Asked one geeking looking guy.

"If she does we don't know, she isn't patient enough to let you put one on." Said an athletic guy.

"This time I'LL be in charge, she got me last time, not this time." Spoke one girl cracking her knuckles.

"Didn't they find you in the desert with the rest of us moaning in pleasure, unable to move?" Chuckled one guy as she blushed.

"F-Fluke! It was a fluke! This time I'll catch her off guard and prove I can take anything she dishes out."

"Oh my god it's her!" Yelled one guy pointing behind her.

"M-mistress I'm sorry for speaking badly about you!" She said as she turned around quickly, only to find no one there.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Laughed the guy holding his sides with a few others chuckling as she turned bright red.

"S-Shut up! It was just a reflex, I'll show you all, I'll make her mine!"

Anthony rolled his eyes while the mayor cleared his throat.

"Now people, like before, the goal here is to run and avoid El Insaciable until the time limit goes off. The one last standing will get a grand prize, but not to worry, anyone caught will have the chance to enjoy some fun with her. Now remember, to be part of the race, you must have written out the forms saying you willingly understand that you might be dragged underground and have sex. If you have not filled out the form, then please do it before the starting gun goes off." Spoke the mayor.

"Just start the race!"

"We already signed the 'we can't sue you' papers!"

"Well, if everyone's ready… on your mark, get set….go!" He shouted as he fired a gun into the air.

Everyone at the line started off running and went off in random directions while El Insaciable herself was under the ground and licking her beak. "I can't wait to get you all~." She said before racing after them.


	119. Chapter 119

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 119

What if some of the girls lent a hand with Hinata and Naruto?

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice day in the hidden leaf as Naruto roped Kiba into a shenanigan.

"Fang Over Fang!" Shouted the boy as him and his dog were spinning around his hand.

"Yeah, that's right, I think my Rasengan is getting bigger."

That's when Akamaru saw a cat! "Bark! Bark!" And started twirling towards it! The cat dodged and Akamaru smashed a wall! The wall then fell apart as Neji was taking a bath on the 2nd floor.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Neji. "No, no, no, nooo!" He fell with the tub, it smashing to pieces as Neji sat there nude and wet. "Narutoooooo!"

Naruto and Kiba ran from the angry Neji, unaware of the girl watching Naruto run away. She was keeping in her laughing from what Naruto and Kiba had done.

'Naruto-kun is so funny.' She was blissfully unaware of Sakura, Ino and Tenten noticing her stalking Naruto.

"Does she always do this?" Whispered Ino.

"Yeah, I've seen her do it all week." whispered Tenten.

"What's so interesting about Naruto anyways?" Asked Ino.

"I don't think it has anything to do with interesting, I'm pretty she's got a crush on him." Sakura answered. "Why she has one for the baka beats me."

"At least Naruto won't be living alone forever." Said Tenten.

That's when Sasuke's words rang inside Sakura's ears. 'Alone, isolated...'

'What?'

'...you have no idea what it's like to be alone.'

'I may not understand it...but maybe following Naruto around will give me a good idea of it.'

"I'm gonna leave." spoke Ino walking away with her hands behind her head. "This is pretty boring." She lied while thinking back to what happened yesterday during a sparring session.

"Here I go!" Shouted Naruto, nailing Choji with a right hook!

"Gah! Nice one Naruto, but now you're trapped! Now Ino!"

She held her hands up. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Naruto stood there paralyzed...as Ino took over his body.

She appeared in a sewer and looked around. "Alright, I'm in."

That's when...

"Who the hell are you?" came a deep voice behind her that gave her a sudden chill.

"Huh?" She turned and saw a cage, housing a giant threatening demon! "Whoa! Wh-who and what the hell are you?!"

"Why...I'm Satan! Living inside my son, the Antichrist!" He said sarcastically.

Ino took a good look and realized what was going on. "N-no way! Are you The 9 Tails?!"

"Yes, and I'm gonna eat you and your entire clan if you don't get the fuck out!" he growled slamming his claws against the cage. "Or maybe I won't if you let me out!"

Ino then ran away, releasing the jutsu, allowing Naruto to dodge Choji's human boulder just in time!

"Woah!"

"Ino, what happened?!"

"I don't know, for some reason I just-" Then she got her lights punched out by Sakura!

And now we come to today, where she feels like she has to become the heroine of Konoha!

'No-one else knows but me...I gotta somehow kill the 9 Tails inside of Naruto...'

"I wonder how much she knows about his ways of having fun." Said Tenten. "I could really use some company since Lee and Neji barely take breaks from training." 'Plus I heard his pranks are top notch.' She then walked off, contemplating following him.

The next day, all 4 were in different hiding spots. Hinata behind a telephone pole, Sakura behind a trash can, Ino pretending to deliver flowers and Tenten hiding amongst crowds.

Naruto himself was busy kicking at a tree.

'No 9 Tails powers yet.' Thought Ino.

'Good to see he takes training seriously.' Said Sakura.

'Hmm...alright, after training he's gotta be having some fun right?' Thought Tenten.

'Naruto-kun is so cute, I wonder what our 1st baby will be named...surely not naming him/her after a burrito.' Hinata foreshadowed. She shuddered while Naruto stopped and panted while wiping his sweat off.

After that, Naruto sat down eating a boxed lunch. "Not sure who the mysterious yandere is who keeps leaving these at my door is, but these lunches are good."

That's when Sakura and Ino cringed. 'If only Sasuke was like that to my box lunches!' They thought.

'Aww, the dumbass is so sweet to Hinata.' Thought Tenten as she turned to said happy ninja stalker. 'If she told him upfront the truth they might start dating.'

After finishing the boxed lunch Naruto continued training for a little bit more before going back to the village to hang with Konohamaru. The girls followed.

"Alright my agents of destruction, let's go paint the town rainbow." Said Naruto, with rainbow paint.

"Rainbow boss?"

"Yeah, this place kinda has some dull looking colors, let's light it up."

"Right!" They started painting an old lady's house.

"Hey! You kids get off my lawn!"

All 4 ran off laughing. Tenten, holding in her laughing.

'These antics are just as dumb as Lee and Guy's, but for some just as funny.'

"Next, we're gonna try and prank Kakashi-sensei."

"..." All 3 replied.

"What the? Come-on, why you doubting me?"

"Because haven't we tried that before?"

"Trust me, this one will be great. Check out this fanfiction cleverly disguised as a real book."

Then lightning and a piano getting slammed were heard from a distance.

"You're gonna give him a fake story? Diabolical!"

"That's right!"

'Maybe I can do the same with Lee, and give him a fake ninja manual.' Thought Tenten.

'What a baka.'

That's when Kakashi turned the corner.

"Here he comes! Hide kids!"

All of them jumped in a bush while he whistled and spotted the book.

"Wh...what the Devil?!" He picked it up and read the title. "Make-out Tactics: You Love That?" 'That's an odd title.' He didn't seem to mind as he started reading. "Hmmm...hmm? HMMM!" Kakashi threw the book down in outrage! "What a horrid addition to the Make-Out series! I'm gonna kill you...Jiraiyaaaaa!"

"Pranked you!" Shouted Naruto as he and the kids ran away.

"Huh? NARUTOOO!"

Later in the sunset...

"See yah tomorrow Naruto."

"It was fun hanging with yah guys." Naruto was now standing alone, as he walked home alone. Unaware of the four girls watching.

Naruto saw the same usual scene of kids and their parents all going inside. Some parents saying welcome home. 'I'm still not used to seeing this every day.' he thought with a sigh.

'Wow that hurts.' Sakura thought. 'So Naruto sees this everyday of his life huh? A lonely walk home as families get ready for bed.'

'Yep, that's definitely the sound of my heartbreaking.' Thought Ino. 'I bet 9 Tails is telling him things like "they reject you." "You got nobody else but me." "I'm your true family." And then convinces Naruto to release him? I'll just show him some friendship...but how?'

'Walking home alone to an empty home? That's no fun, hmm...how can I cheer him up?'

Hinata kept in her tears. That's when the girls all stared at Hinata.

'Wow, she's really in love with him if she's shedding tears.'

That's when they all grabbed her!

"Eep!"

"Hey there Hinata, we're gonna help you get a date with Naruto." Said Sakura.

So they made it to Ichiraku, convinced Teuchi to kick the customers out and made a quick rehearsal for what Hinata is gonna do.

"W-W-Wait, you all...saw me?"

"Don't worry. We had no romantic intent on stalking Naruto." Said Sakura.

"We all know about your crush on him." Said Ino.

"Your 1st date will go well."

She blushed and started stuttering incoherently. "W-W-W-W-W-W-"

"Don't blow it." Said Tenten as they all hid in a dark alley.

"Oooh, 3 young and sexy-" The creeper was beaten till there was nothing left of him.

'Creep.' They then returned to Hinata, giving her a thumbs up.

'You can do this Hinata, he-here comes Naruto-kun now!' she thought while seeing the blond walking down the street. 'Just stay calm and be confident.' "Naruto!" She called out while waving her hands.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" He replied.

"N-naruto, I got some extra reward money from my latest mission, w-wanna have d-dinner together?" she got out while turning red with each second.

"Mmmh, I like that the sound of that." He said while rubbing his belly. "Where to?"

"Why don't we go to your favorite place? They're doing a buy one bowl get one bowl free deal."

Naruto then took Hinata's hand and off they were to Ichiraku Ramen!

'There we go.' Thought Sakura.

'Hopefully a cute girl will keep foxy at bay.' Thought Ino.

'I'm having fun with this.' Thought Tenten.

When they got there Hinata wouldn't stop going over the fact Naruto held her hand.

"Teuchi, how could you?" Said Naruto.

"What?" Teuchi said, pretending not to know what was going on.

"You had a buy 1 get one free event and never bothered telling your favorite customer?"

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were gonna be too busy to stop by for it or not." He explained. "Now take a seat." Teuchi then flashed Hinata a thumbs up.

They pointed to what they were in the mood for and then went crazy with eating. Teuchi, Ayame, Sakura, Ino and Tenten were in awe, not because of Naruto, but because Hinata was matching Naruto's number of bowls.

'She must have practiced a LOT.' They all thought.

After dinner, Naruto burped. "*sigh* That, was a good din-whoa..." Said Naruto, comparing his bowl count to Hinata's. "I didn't know you were that hungry."

"I didn't know you were that hungry." Hinata copied. "But that's a good thing, means I'll have more to cook the next time we get an assignment together."

Naruto blushed. 'How come I never crushed on you?'

'Please tell me he doesn't find that creepy.'

"Now that is a plan, I always love the food you make." He told her, making her blush. That's when he put his arm around her. "Seriously, one day a guy comes home and bam, amazing food from an amazing wife."

Naruto then made her blush so much she overheated and fainted. "Huh? Hey Hinata, what's wrong?"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and for some reason Kakashi face palmed.

Meanwhile...

"Gah! What the?" Asked Kakashi from his sudden involuntary facepalm.

Back to Naruto trying to wake Hinata.

"Hinata? Hinata! Wake up!"

Hinata moaned as she got up. "Where am I?"

"You're at Ichiraku's on a date with Naruto." Said Teuchi.

Hinata fainted again. Making everyone, facepalm, even the author.

"Oh come on!" yelled yugiohfan163.

"Oh-man, what am I gonna do?"

"Just take her back to her house and hope Neji doesn't answer the door." Ayame suggested.

"No, this isn't the walk home we envisioned." Said Sakura.

"What do we do?" asked Ino.

"We hope she wakes up during the piggyback ride. It'll be just as sweet as she holds on tight."

"Good call."

Kami answered their call as Hinata woke up while they were passing the park. "What happened?"

"You fainted twice at Ichiraku's."

"N-na-"

"Please don't faint a 3rd time."

She shook her head and tried to keep conscious.

"Good, now hold on tight, we're almost at your house."

'Things are wrapping up nicely.' Thought Tenten.

Hinata blushed as she held on tight, meanwhile Naruto could feel Hinata's early stages of puberty on his back.

'Whoa...I wonder if she'll get bigger.' Naruto foreshadowed.

'Thanks girls, I'll repay you someday...somehow...'

Later they made it to the Hyuuga residence.

"Here you are Hinata."

"Thank you Naruto and...know that I'm always available to spend time with."

"Oh, sweet. I better get going now, don't want Neji to beat me up after what me and Kiba did to him the other day. Goodnight." he waved with a thumbs up as she smiled.

Hinata felt warmth in her heart as he ran home. 'I promise Naruto, when we're adults, you won't have to walk home to an empty house ever again.'


	120. Chapter 120

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 120

What if a boy made from Ragyo, the kamui, and life fibers came to life and became Satsuki and Ryuko's son?

Series: Kill La Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokyo, Tokyo Bay, near the submerged Honnō City-

In the dank ocean was the now destroyed city of Honnō, which fell after a long battle against Ragyo and her life fiber plan. The camera zoomed closer as we find two large blades in the form of scissors, one of red and the other of purple, stuck to the concrete like a certain legendary blade of another island nation.

Both had been unmoved for months on end, but didn't look like they were rusting in the slightest. And it looked like the local wildlife was steering clear of it for obvious reasons.

But as a small eel swam towards it, a small reddish string started to float from under the blade's indentation along with a white string and a multicolored string. This caused a small chain reaction as they started to wrap around the eel and caused it to shrivel up like a mummy.

(Elsewhere)

Over in her apartment Mako was eagerly digging into a pile of dumplings while Ryuko was washing the dishes. But the odd thing was that Ryuko had a apron on, which was kind of surprising given her nature, but more likely something that the former made her wear.

"Mmm, this is so good!"

"Thanks Mako." spoke Ryuko while seeing her friend devour the food like she was a trash compactor.

"You should make more of these! They're so good!"

"Now now, we can't have you looking like a blimp."

"Ha, I'm not going to turn into a blimp, more likely a hot air balloon!" Mako laughed.

"How you can eat that much is beyond me." spoke Satsuki over on the couch while reading a book.

Ryuko shook her head before a knock was heard at the door. "Mako can you go get it?"

"But I'm so hungry."

Knock knock.

Satsuki frowned. "Just get the door."

She sighed and stood up before skipping to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

Outside was a small boy of about six or seven with black hair with a bit of white on the tips, blue eyes with long red eyelashes, a small whitish red shirt with a small skirt with no shoes and a familiar blade on his back. And he looked at her with an almost blank expression.

"Are you my mother?" He asked with authority in his tone.

Mako blinked and tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Are you my mother or are you not? Speak!" He frowned with a stern look that made Mako see an afterimage of Satsuki.

"No I'm not."

He blinked while looking down. "But I smelled mother in here, father too."

"Who are they?" she asked before seeing the blades and went wide eyed with a gasp. "Wah! W-W-W-Where'd you get those?!"

He blinked while looking at the blades. "I found them, and they smell like father."

"What's going on out there Mako?" Ryuko asked from inside.

"Father? Is that father?" He asked with shock. "Out of the way!" he pushed her aside and walked in before seeing the sisters and went wide eyed.

Satsuki blinked while the boy ran towards her.

"Mother! Father! I found you!" He said before hugging Satsuki tightly. "Mother, I missed you."

'M-Mother?!' she thought while Ryuko raised an eyebrow.

"Mako, who is this kid?"

"I don't know, he was at the door and look!" She pointed at the kid, who ran towards Ryuko and hugged her.

"Father, I missed you." He said while looking at her face. "Why did you leave?"

"Father?" she repeated before seeing the blades. "Hey, how'd you get those?"

"Found them, and they smelled like you father." He said before smirking. "Can I have some food please?"

"Hold up." spoke Satsuki with a frown. "What do you mean by calling me mother and Ryuko father? Just who are you?"

"...um…." he blinked before saying. "Noba Kiryuin Mato." He then looked at Mako. "Why is that girl here? Is she a maid?"

She looked around and pointed to herself. "Oh! You mean me? Nope, we're all roommates!"

"...not a maid?"

"Nope."

He blinked before frowning. "I hate you."

"Hold up." spoke Ryuko. "What's with the name? You've got the same last name as me and Satsuki here, and what's with calling me your dad? I'm a girl."

"Father is father." he said like it was nothing. "So father is father."

She felt her eye twitch while Satsuki walked over and looked down on him with a serious expression.

"Answer us this, why do you have those blades, those aren't some toys for a child to play with."

Noba blinked while looking sad. "Mother? Are you...disappointed at me? Am I not good enough?"

"Answer me!" she spoke in a sharper tone making him shirk back a little.

"M-Mother? Why are you mad at me?" he asked nervously while looking ready to cry.

"Easy Satsuki." Mako moved over quickly in between.

"Yeah, he's just a kid." spoke Ryuko moving over and crouching down. "Hey, if you're hungry why don't you have some of the dumplings I made today?"

"T-Thank you father." He said with a quick bow before walking away towards the dumplings.

"Mako, keep an eye on him." she whispered before walking over and lead Satsuki to the other side of the room. "What's with the cold shoulder?"

"That child isn't what he appears to be. I just wanted him to talk."

"But scaring him? That's a bit extreme you know."

"You can't tell me you're not the least bit curious or suspicious on why he has our last names."

"I am, but I'm not going to just scare him. He needs to open up first. Let's wait till after he's done eating and then get him to talk, without you giving him the whole stare."

Satsuki frowned while looking at the child, who was eating quietly on the table. "Fine, but if he's here to kill us then I'll not hold back."

"You need to really chill." she deadpanned.

"And be laidback? Nonsense."

Noba looked at the dumplings while giving off a depressing cloud around him. 'Mother? Why are you mad at me? Didn't you miss me?'

"Come on, time to eat." smiled Mako while holding a dumpling up with chopsticks and held it near his mouth.

"I can feed myself." he remarked coldly.

"Oh come on." She smiled while pushing the dumpling closer. "Let aunty Mako feed you up."

"Your a worm to me." He narrowed his eyes. "Only father and mother can feed me, so scram!"

She pouted while he took the chopsticks and bit into the dumpling without losing his frown.

Ryuko sweatdropped while finding it funny, in a mean kind of way.

Noba looked up before looking cute. "Father? Can I have some more please?"

"Go ahead and help yourself."

He nodded before eating more.

(One meal later)

Noba looked at Satsuki while a little nervous at being yelled at. "Mother, you have pretty eyelashes."

She was silent while Ryuko nudged her and she sighed. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome mother. I love you."

She lightly blushed hearing that. She saw Mako smirk and looked away while trying to keep her frown. "Just tell us where you came from."

"Um….underwater?" He said with a blank face. "I think? It had eels I think?"

'A sushi restaurant!' Mako thought with wide eyes as she pictured the kid popping out of a sushi roll.

"Water?" blinked Ryuko confused.

"It was dark." He said while looking at Ryuko. "And cold and full of rocks with metal sticking out of it."

"That's not very clear." replied Satsuki bluntly.

"Mother." Noba said sadly. "I'm sorry, I just don't know where I was...sorry."

"Satsuki." Ryuko deadpanned. "At least it's something."

"Well what I'm more concerned is why you keep calling us mother and father, neither of us have children."

Mako looked at the two before getting a idea. "Maybe one of you had a child before the final battle?"

They deadpanned at her.

"Just saying, plus it's hot." she smiled before Noba grabbed part of the blade.

"Shall I end this worm?"

"No." Satsuki frowned.

He looked down before taking his hand away from the blade. "Yes mother." 'You're lucky, worm.'

"Hey, you kinda remind me of someone." remarked Ryuko with a far away look in her eyes. "Someone I used to be close to."

"Huh? Father?" Noba asked confused. "What's wrong with her mother?"

"I am not your mother, I am Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Mom then?" He asked innocently.

"No."

"Mama?"

"No."

"...matriarch?"

"No!"

"...mother?"

"You just said that and I'm not your mother!"

He backed away while hiding under the couch. "I-I'm sorry mother! Please don't yell at me!"

"Satsuki." frowned Ryuko.

"I'm just laying down the facts."

Mako sighed. "You're really bad at motherhood Satsuki."

She glared at the girl while Ryuko moved over to the boy.

"You can come out now."

He looked out. "Father? Is mother mad at me?"

"No, she's just being a pain, nothing new."

Noba blinked before slowly getting out and looked at Ryuko. "Father, do you know what Honnō means?"

"Honnō." she blinked. "You mean Honnō Academy?"

"Huh, I think that's what it's called." He said while looking very confused. "But I only saw a sign when I was in the water."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you referring to the wreckage of where it use to be?"

Noba cocked his head. "Wreckage….oh! You mean the rocks with metal! It was kind of like that...I think? Is that good enough mother?"

"Underwater, the school, that would explain where you found the blades, but it still doesn't explain why you have our names."

Mako careful walked towards Noba before giving him a hug. "Mako hug!"

"Hey!" He yelled while his teeth started to look like a shark. "Let go or I'll bite you!"

"You need a nice big hug to make that frown turn upside down!"

He growled before opening his mouth wider than a normal humans and bit her on the head.

"...ow!" she spoke before running around while he held on.

Ryuko went wide eyed while noticing that the boy's teeth were kind of like Senketsu's.

After a while he unlatched his mouth from her head and made a gulping sound as he seemed to look very satisfied. "Your blood was sweet like candy, I guess you have your worth worm."

"What a pair of choppers." Mako said while in a pool of her own blood.

"Wait, did you….actually drink her blood?" asked Ryuko.

Noba blinked while cocking his head. "Huh, I guess I did father."

'This is getting way too weird.' She thought as Noba looked at Satsuki and held her hand.

"Mom, did I do good teaching the worm a lesson?" He asked with a slight smile.

Satsuki sighed. "I myself can get annoyed with her from time to time, but I've learned to accept her rather….unexpected personality."

He looked down. "So I did bad? Are you going to yell at me again mother?" He sniffled a little.

She sighed. "I don't think it is bad, just misguided."

"So...you're not?"

She shook her head. "I'm not mad."

He looked up while giving her a hug. "Mother, I love you."

She felt that one hit her chest, but didn't move to hug since she had a brief flashback of her mother and scowled. 'I tried to give that woman love, but she wasn't worth it. Wish I had known that beforehand.'

Noba looked at Mako and glared at her. 'This worm will never have mother or father.'

Ryuko sighed. "Well I personally think we need to make a bed for little Noba."

"What? Why?" asked Satsuki.

"Well we can't just kick him out." She deadpanned. "Plus would you just leave him out in the cold?"

"Yeah!" Mako said while getting up. "That wouldn't be a motherly thing to do!"

"I told you, I'm not a mother." she frowned.

"Then why is Noba hugging you then?" Mako smirked.

"Mother?" He said while looking kind of cute.

She felt her eye twitch and sighed. "Fine, he can stay, for tonight."

He hugged her tighter. "I love you mother! I love you more than father!"

Ryuko felt annoyed hearing that.

He then let go before giving Ryuko a hug. "I love father, not as much as mother, but more than anything in the world."

'Aw.' Mako thought with a smile. 'So cute.'

He then kissed her knee and sat on the couch with a smile.

'Man, this kid is something.'

(Later)

Satsuki sat on her bed while trying the focus on getting her mind off the child, and failing as she couldn't get him out of her head. 'Just who is he? Why does he feel so familiar but also different?'

As she was busy focusing on the child, she didn't notice the door open up as Noba, in a white T-shirt that was much bigger than him, was walking in and sat next to her.

"Mother, can I sleep with you?" He asked with a blank expression on his person.

She jumped and turned to him with a frown. "How did you get in here so quietly?"

"I don't know." He admitted while moving closer to her. "Mother? Are you ok?"

"I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked while laying his head on her arm. "You look upset, did the worm make fun of you again? Did father and you fight? Did grandma call?"

'Grandma? What is he….wait.' "What do you mean grandma?"

"Grandma, has white hair and," he pointed to his hair. "Looked like a rainbow."

Her eyes widened while gaining a cold look. "Ragyo."

"Ragyo, that sounds like grandma." He said while nuzzling Satsuki's arm. "Did she call?"

"She's dead."

"...what's dead?"

"She's gone for good, never coming back." she gripped the covers. "How do you know her?"

"Grandma? Um...I don't know." He admitted. "I just know." He then looked at her. "Do you hate me because of grandma?"

"Huh? No I don't."

"Oh, I thought because I have her hair that you...hated me."

She blinked and noticed the resemblance. "Well….let's just say me and her weren't on the best of terms and leave it at that."

He nodded. "Mother, I'm sorry for making you upset before. I was just...happy to find you and father, I just couldn't help myself."

Satsuki sighed at that. "Look, just lay down and get to sleep, it's getting late."

Noba nodded before laying next to her. "Mother, will I see you again after tonight?"

"It depends on my mood."

"Oh...ok." He said while tucking himself under the sheets. "Love you mother."

"Goodnight Noba." She said while turning the lights off.

(Next morning)

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz." snored Satsuki while Noba was hugging her tightly with a smile.

SLAM!

"Wake up! It's morning!" Mako yelled while hopping inside the room.

Both of them jumped up and glared at the smiling girl.

"What? Breakfast is read and...aw! He's hugging you Satsuki." She smiled happily. "That's so precious!"

The girl blinked and looked at the boy who was scowling at Mako.

"Worm, you're dead now." He said coldly. "You better run or I'll suck your blood!"

"Aw, he wants more time with his mommy, I'll let Ryuko-chan know." Mako said before running out the door.

He growled while Satsuki was feeling a strange sensation in her heart. 'I'll cut her for this!'

'What's this feeling?'

"Mother? Are you ok? Did that worm give you a heart attack?"

"No, I'll be fine."

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank Junketsu."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Junketsu. Why do you ask?"

"How do you know that name?"

"I just do." He admitted before his stomach growled. "Um I'll just get some breakfast, is that all right mother?"

She nodded as Noba got out of bed and closed the door behind him. 'Now I know I know him from somewhere.'

(With Ryuko)

Mako ate her pancakes while looking like a hamster with puffed cheeks. "Yum! This is so tasty!"

"You're going to choke one day eating like that."

"No way, I've eaten like this since I could walk!"

'So she was a squirrel?' Ryuko thought as Noba went behind her and hugged her tightly.

"Father! Good morning!" He smiled happily. "Did you miss me last night?"

"Uh? Oh hey, did you sleep alright?" she smiled.

"Mother was cozy."

"He was hugging her like a baby sloth." Mako said with a smile.

Ryuko blinked hearing that as Noba let go and sat at the table.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked while drooling a little.

"Pancakes."

He kept on drooling while some red strands fell out of his mouth. "Yum."

"What's that?" Mako asked pointing to the stands.

"What is what worm? Or should I say chipmunk?" He asked with a frown.

"I like chipmunk, and I mean these." she replied reaching over and tugged on one of them.

"Ow!" He yelled while feeling pain. "That hurts!"

"Huh?" She tugged them a few more times. "Hey Ryuko-chan, don't these look like life fibers?"

"Ow! That hurts damn it!" Noba yelled out. "Father! Help me!"

"Hold it." Ryuko moved over and went wide eyed. "They don't look like them, they ARE life fibers!"

Mako went wide eyed as Satsuki walked in and went wide eyed as well.

"Father? What's life fibers and ow! Stop pulling!" He yelled in pain.

"Oh, sorry." she let go. "But...how do you have those?"

"Have what?"

"The life fibers." Satsuki frowned.

He looked at his mother and saw her face and started to shake in fear. "I-I don't know. It's just there." 'Mothers mad at me.'

"That's not good enough."

He gulped. "B-But I don't know mother, I really...mean it."

She frowned even more.

"M-Mother, please don't get mad, please?"

"Satsuki, try and take a deep breath." spoke Ryuko while moving over and putting a hand on his back.

She sighed while trying to take deep breaths.

"Feeling better?"

She sighed again. "A little."

"Look Noba, mother's not mad, just….well, let's just say life fibers were a big part of our lives, some good, others bad, but she's not mad at you, it's just what happened that she doesn't like."

He looked down. "So I'm not a bad boy?"

"Of course not." she smiled while patting his head. "We're just surprised, we didn't expect any of them to be around after….an incident."

"You mean when grandma died?" He asked.

"Grandma?" Ryuko blinked.

"He means Ragyo." Satsuki explained.

"Wait, how do you know-"

"He just does." Satsuki cut her off. "Even he doesn't know why."

Noba looked around while trying to find something. "Mother? Where's cousin Nui? I don't see her here."

Both went wide eyed while Ryuko cleared her throat.

"She…..went on a long vacation, it was sudden and out of nowhere."

"Oh….so she's on vacation?" He said. "Where?"

"Um…"

"Disney World." Satsuki quickly said.

"Really mother?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, but we don't know when she'll get back, she tends to move around a lot."

"Ok mother, I trust you." He smiled happily while Mako blinked.

"Cousin Nui? So you're her cousin?"

"Worm, that is true, and she...well reminds me of father when in a good mood."

'HOW?!' Said girl thought in shock.

Mako blinked before letting out a loud gasp. "Oh my god! You're-" Ryuko covered her mouth and muffled her voice before leading her out of the room quickly.

"Huh?" Noba blinked as Satsuki walked off. "Mother?"

"I'm just going to have a chat with Mako, you finish your breakfast and wash up ok?"

He nodded. "Yes mother, I'll follow your instructions to the letter."

She nodded and headed out while Mako got Ryuko's hand off and took a deep breath of air.

"Ah! Hey Ryuko-chan, what's the matter with you?! I almost died and went to boobie heaven!"

"Mako, I've learned that if you're gonna shout like that, it's important, so tell us first before you go yelling off something that might spook him."

"Oh, well I was just going to say that he's Nui." She said with a chuckle. "Silly right?"

"I don't think it's that." frowned Satsuki. "Earlier he mentioned Junketsu, add that to everything about him and I have a funny suspicion about him."

"You're saying he's Nui? That's just silly."

"No, I mean think about it. He sucks blood like a kamui, has clothes and hair similar to them and Ragyo, has our scissor blades, talked about the school, and calls us his parents. Are you starting to see a pattern yet?"

They blinked.

"Oh!" Mako exclaimed. "I see, but then why the eyebrows?"

"Probably something he got from his mom." snickered Ryuko.

Satsuki frowned. "Then he got the color from you, dad."

She frowned at that as Mako got in between them.

"Wait I got a thought, what if he's from the final battle? You did say Nui was there so maybe it's a fragment and who knows? Maybe he's made from your kamui AND Ragyo's! Oh my god that's so epic!"

"Not." frowned Satsuki with narrowed eyes. "That means he's part of the woman who made both our lives a living hell."

"Oh…" she deflated. "But maybe he's nice? I mean he's cold to me but to you two, it's like a real son and parent relationship."

"Except he keeps calling me dad." frowned Ryuko. "I'm not a guy."

"With your attitude it's no wonder." remarked Satsuki bluntly.

"You're one step closer to getting a knuckle sandwich Satsuki!"

As they talked, they didn't notice Noba, now fully clothed, listening in and was still as a statue.

'I'm….a woman?' He thought in shock.

"Hold up you two! Maybe he's a super rare fusion of life fibers, your mom, Nui and your clothes!" chimed in Mako with a spotlight on her and the same hallelujah sound.

They deadpanned at her.

"Mako, he's not a Pokemon." Ryuko deadpanned.

"And it's not a good thing." Satsuki frowned.

Mako sighed. "But think, he's your son so that makes it extra cool!"

"How? If he's part Ragyo then he's dangerous." frowned Satsuki. "I had to deal with that woman for years, are you saying we should help raise him?"

"Well duh." She said. "What else is there? Kicking him out?"

"Mako, I hate to say this, but don't you remember all the crazy shit that happened with the life fibers?"

"Well yeah, but if that didn't happen I wouldn't be with two sexy cute girls like you Ryuko-chan!" She grinned. "So why not take care of him? He might make you two happier and closer than before."

"But then he'll keep calling us mother and father, and we're sisters." deadpanned Satsuki.

"So? You two act like parents and trust me, I can't tell you're good parents." She smiled. "Especially when your son is listening in on us."

Both went wide eyed as they opened the door and saw Noba fall down on his butt and looked pale.

"I-I'm sorry!" He shivered in fear. "P-Please don't get mad...I'm sorry!" 'They're going to kick me out, they're going to kick me out!'

"Noba, how much did you hear?" asked Ryuko.

"..." he looked away. "All of it."

"So you know then?"

"That I'm a woman? Yes mother, father."

Both fell down anime style while Mako giggled.

"You're funny Noba-kun." She chuckled.

Noba looked away. "So...are you going to kick me out?"

Ryuko let out a deep sigh and looked at him as he looked scared before shaking her head. "No."

He turned away in shock. "W-What?"

"We're not kicking you out."

"But...you know what I am." He looked at Satsuki. "And mother hates me, so why? Why keep me around?"

"I don't hate you." spoke Satsuki. "What I hate is what my mother stood for, what she did to me, Ryuko, to everyone, and especially for what she was planning for all humans. I admit, seeing you is a reminder that some part of her still exists in you."

He looked down. "Oh….I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, instead try to show me that you're your own person. Prove me wrong." she commanded lightly. "Prove that you're far different than her."

"That's a bit much." muttered Ryuko elbowing her. "What we're saying is you can stay around, but try to go easy since you're pretty special then what most kids are, mostly in the power and speed department."

Noba sniffled while starting to cry. "Father, mother...t-thank you."

Ryuko patted his head. "Anytime, son."

That made him jump over and hug her around the waist while crying a river of tears.

Mako cooed at this while Satsuki felt a small memory returning to her, a memory of her own mother comforting her as a child. Before she had gone too far, but it was still a rare memory she held onto.

'Ragyo, you...stupid mother.' She thought while smiling a little.

(One crying session later)

"Um Ryuko-chan." Mako said while Noba was hugging Satsuki. "I just realized something, what are we going to do about giving him an education or paper work showing he's your kid?"

"Simple, I figured Inumuta could do something with his computers to try and put Noba here in the database."

"And what about tutors, food, oh god! What about finding him clothes!"

"Relax, well get to that later." Ryuko sweatdropped.

"Right now we should just relax." spoke Satsuki patting Noba's head.

Mako shrugged before giving Noba a hug. "Now call me aunty Mako."

"Chipmunk."

"No, Mako."

"Chipmunk."

"Mako."

"Acorn face." He said while sticking his tongue out.

"Why do you not like Mako?" asked Ryuko. "It's kinda hard to dislike her."

"Because…." He looked away. "Because she's not cool, ok. I like cool people like you and mother."

Mako gasped. "I'm cool!"

"I second that." Satsuki said before looking away.

He blinked. "Really?"

"Of course, plus she's very tough in a fight." Ryuko said.

His eyes widened while looking like stars. "T-T-That sounds…..cool."

Mako cheered and picked him up before hugging him against her chest. "Your aunty Mako is the coolest aunt around!"

"Ah! S-Stop I can't breath!" He gasped out while Mako continued to hug him tightly. "Why does your chest feel so big?!"

"Because your parents needed to give me their extra fat." She joked.

"...my father and mother aren't fat! They're cool and nice not fat!" he growled before biting on one of her breasts.

"Ow! Aw, you want some milk right?" She teased, making him go red.

"S-Shut up!"

"This is gonna be...new." remarked Satsuki with a sweatdrop.

"Agreed, but it might help with that attitude of yours." Ryuko smirked.

"I could say the same for you 'father'."

"Alright then 'mother' dearest."

(Omake)

"Uh…." Inumuta was speechless, as was the rest of the elite four.

Nonon looked at Satsuki, then at Ryuko, then at Noba, before going back to Satsuki. "W-What the?! Satsuki-sama tell me this is some sick joke!"

"No, this is our son, Noba."

"Hello." He said with a Satsuki like glare. "My names Noba Kiryuin Matoi, and you're mother's friends is that it?"

"Yes." she frowned.

"I am not impressed, go get me some chips."

"No."

"..." he looked at Satsuki. "Is she always this rude?"

"You just need more time to make others respect you, then they'll listen." she turned to Nonon. "Get Noba some chips."

"But Satsuki-sama-"

"Nonon. The chips, now." she spoke in a cold tone with narrow eyes.

She gulped before running off.

"That's cool mother, I want to be like you when I grow up." Noba said with a smile.

"Well just make sure you pay close attention at all times." she spoke while the others sweatdropped.

"Ok, but what about father?"

"She's a different case."

He nodded before looking at Gamagori. "Aunty Mako told me about you, so are you my uncle?"

He blinked. "Wait, do you mean if me and her are…" he trailed off with a blush.

"Are you my uncle or not?" He frowned with a slight growl.

"Yes he is." chuckled Sanageyama patting the giant's back. "He just hasn't asked the question yet."

He went wide eyed. "Oooooh, that's so cool uncle!" He then saw Nonon running back with some chips. "What took you so long lackey?"

Her eye twitched while she handed him the bag which he tore open and started scarfing them down. 'Spoiled brat.'

He looked up at her before saying. "You're my new lackey number two, don't disappoint me or," his mouth opened extremely wide. "I'll eat you!"

Bonk!

"Noba, don't scare them." Satsuki frowned.

"Ow!" He cried out holding his head. "S-Sorry mother, I won't do that again."

"Relax, he's just learning." smirked Ryuko. "But she's right, don't go getting a big head so quick, you got plenty of time to build up your own group."

"Yes mother." He said before looking at Nonon. "Sorry miss...music hat?"

"It's Nonon."

"Oh, sorry miss Nonon." He said while giving her a hug.

"Yay! Noba has his first girlfriend." smiled Mako.

"W-What?! Mako!"

"Don't worry, I'll teach him everything about relationships." She said as Ryuko sweatdropped.

"Miss Nonon, you smell nice. Is it strawberry soap?" Noba asked innocently.

She anime fell. 'Why couldn't Satsuki-sama say that?'

"Don't be a playboy." Joked Ryuko. "You don't need a relationship until you're at least eighteen."

"Yes father." He said with a pout.

"It's never too early." spoke Satsuki.

"Oh alright, my 'lovely wife'." She said with a smirk.

"And 'loving husband'." Satsuki said with a neutral face. "Don't forget to fix the bed when we get home."

'This is insane.' thought Inumuta.

'Satsuki-sama.' Nonon anime cried. 'Why couldn't I be the husband?!'


	121. Chapter 121

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 121

What if Ezra inherited abilities of a dragon?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza snored in her bed while feeling very relaxed after a month's worth of missions. It helped keep her body in working order and kept her jewel amount real high. But it also made her tired at night as she at the moment didn't want to get up at all.

But the sunlight peeking from the window to her face ruined that dream of a longer sleep.

"Zzzz." She snored while trying to cover her eyes. She held a hand up and turned on her side.

But the light kept on shining on her while the girl didn't notice that her nails were getting sharper until they looked like talons.

She scratched herself on the cheek, causing scratches on it that drew blood, before grumbling. "Stupid sun, leave me alone."

(Later)

Erza yawned while heading towards the guild, not knowing that she had claw marks on her face or that she had two small yellowish red branch like horns on her head. "I hope there's a mission that involves protecting a bed factory."

When she opened the doors she walked up to the counter. "Mira, do you have any coffee?" She asked with a yawn.

She turned and blinked. "Yes but are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I am, through my cheek stings a little." She yawned while pointing at her cheek.

"Well did you scratch it on something while you slept?"

"I don't know."

Mira looked at the scratches while still surprised at the horns. 'Is she using an armor?'

Erza yawned again while Gray walked by and noticed the scratches.

"Woah! Did a cat scratch you Erza?"

She turned to him as her normal eye gained a reptile like appearance. "No, I did not get scratched by a cat."

He blinked. "Uh, what's with your eye then? And the horns?"

"What horns? And there's nothing wrong with my eye." She frowned as the horns receded back into her body as a long reddish yellow tail with a long sword like tip popped out from her skirt.

Both blinked along with a few others who turned with Lisanna gasping.

"A tail!"

"Huh?" She looked around. "What tail?"

"Ah! Erza's got a tail!" cried out Happy dropping his fish.

She blinked before looking at her back and saw the tail as her face went pale. "W-What the?!" She stood up as she tried to grab the tail, but had a hard time as it was always moving away from her hands.

"Woah!" Lisanna ducked while Elfman tried grabbing it, only for it to suddenly squirm and send him flying over into the wall.

"Gah!" He gasped as the tail started to cause Erza to spin around like a dog chasing its own tail. "That's one strong tail."

She growled before her teeth grew sharper and bit down on the tail. That's when she let go and cried out in pain as the tail got a few wounds.

"Ha! Ok that's funny!" Natsu laughed while holding his sides.

She growled while very tempted to bite him next. "Natsu!"

"Uh, Erza?" spoke Lucy. "Just why do you have a tail, and...horns?"

"I don't know." She admitted while the tail vanished and was replaced with two large blade like wings with reddish yellow marks on the back of the wings. "But I know this isn't normal."

Juvia looked at the wings while poking one of the tips with her finger. "Ow! Erza-san, maybe you were possessed by something?"

"That's crazy, I feel perfectly fine."

"Even when you have wings?"

"Yes." She said as her eye returned to normal and some red scales appeared on her neck and legs. "I'm healthy as a horse."

"More like a lizard." Happy snickered.

CHOMP!

Happy screamed as Erza bit his head.

"Happy! Erza let him go!" Natsu yelled in shock.

She blinked and let go while Happy held his head with teeth marks. 'What's going on? Why am I gaining these urges?!'

"Um, maybe you should see a doctor?" Mira said as Erza gained her horns again and her wings disappeared while the tail returned.

"Perhaps you're right." She said before Natsu started sniffing her.

"Huh? You kind of smell like Igneel, but more….weird."

"Natus, I don't think sniffing is the answer." sweatdropped Lucy.

He moved back while looking confused. "Erza, I think you might be…."

"Be a what?"

"A dragon." He said while an image of a dragon with Ezra's face appeared in his head. 'That's scary.'

That instantly made several people shiver while she crossed her arms.

"That's ridiculous, I'm completely human, how would I become a dragon?"

"You have the scent of a dragon, scales and wings of one, and a tail, so that means you're a dragon." He said like it was the most logical thing in the world. "Maybe you hatched from an egg like Happy?"

She deadpanned. "Then I wouldn't have a belly button."

"You have one?"

"All people have one." sweatdropped Mira.

"Maybe she got some cooties from flame head here."

"Oi! I don't have cooties!"

Erza sighed as her hands became scaled and nails turned into talons as she grabbed the two mages by the faces. "Be quiet."

Both paled feeling the grip while Juvia blinked.

'If Erza-san is like a dragon, and Natsu-san is a dragon slayer, then that means….Natsu-san will slay Erza-san!' she thought with a blush and a censored thought bubble.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked the water mage.

"He he he."

'Huh?' She thought as Erza started to look at her tail with annoyance.

The tail swished around while looking like a fish out of water.

"I really hate this thing." she muttered as her ears started to become pointed and looked like a fish's fin.

"Try taking a deep breath, maybe you can will it away." suggested Lisanna. "I use to have moments where I couldn't put away wings or tails and had to stay completely calm."

"I'll try." She said before taking some deep breaths, only to cause a small tornado of tiny blades to rush out of her mouth.

Anyone in its way jumped to the side while they tore apart some of the tables.

Erza blushed as she covered her mouth. "S-Sorry!"

"Was that a dragon's roar?" Muttered Natsu in surprise.

"Sure looked like one." remarked Gajeel with his arms crossed.

"But what kind?" He asked while Wendy looked at one of the blades and noticed it looked like one of Ezra's swords.

"Maybe sword? Metal? Armor?"

"Not possible, if there was some other dragon slayer with metal I'd know."

Erza blinked before feeling like trying something out. "Maybe it's my requip magic?"

"Eh?"

"I think my magic changed because of...this." She pointed to her horns.

"Then try it out." Lucy suggested.

"Alright, I can try, but you might wanna get out of the way."

They stood back as Erza started to focus her energy on her Heaven's Wheel armor, but instead of the armor, her skin gained white scales while her wings and tail gained large pointed swords and her horns became sharper and curved. Her clothes vanished as she was now covered in scales and completely naked as her feet became taloned.

Everyone was stunned while the dragon slayers went slack jawed.

"Well? Did it work?" Erza asked while her tail swished around and formed a circle around her back.

"Um…." Wendy said while still in shock herself.

"It looks nice?" Lucy said in shock.

"Damn." remarked Laxus.

She looked confused while looking at her feet and went wide eyed. "Ah!" 'My Heaven's Wheel armor! It's...it's draconic!'

"What else can you do?" Gray asked. "I mean the armor I mean?"

She glared at him as the armor vanished as she regained her normal clothing. "Apparently that."

Natsu looked her over before getting an idea. "Hey, I think I know what's going on!"

"What?"

He paused before saying. "You're becoming a dragon because your cakes were tainted." 'He he he.'

Erza's eyes widened in horror.

'She won't fall for something like that.' thought Lucy.

She looked at the ground before crying. "No...it can't be...my precious strawberry cake…."

'She did!'

"Got you." Natsu snickered. "I can't believe you fell for it."

She snapped her head up before grabbing the dragon slayer and caused him to get kneed on the back. " **NATSU!** "

"GAH!" he let out as the move caused a crater in the floor.

" **I shall make you pay for messing with me!** " She roared before her talons appeared along with long shark like teeth as she jumped on him.

He went wide eyed and rolled out of the way before his hands lit up with flames. "Bring it on!"

The guild stood there in shock as the two started to destroy the entire guild with their fighting, and they didn't want to face a very pissed off Erza with dragon powers.

Who would be stupid enough to try anyway?

(A few minutes later)

Both rolled on the ground while trying to punch the other in the face, not knowing that they were fighting in a large war zone that was once Fairy Tail.

"I'll whoop your ass!"

" **I'll rip you a new ass!** " She roared while her wings and tail appeared, along with a massive energy that formed around her.

He blinked as Erza started growing bigger and more reptile like as she became a massive dragon with sword like scales, a helmet like face with long spear like teeth, and long blade like talons. Her reddish yellow scales gave her the appearance of a dragonic knight from another world as she growled in rage.

" **RRRRAAAA!** "

"Holy shit!" called Gray with a few others thinking the same thing.

"D-Did she just…" Wendy stuttered in shock.

"Turn into a dragon, hell yes." Gajeel spoke.

The dragon roared while several others got up seeing this was no longer a regular fight. But a fight to the death.

" **RA!** " She roared again before sending a massive blast of energy from her mouth that turned into several weapons all at once. All from her collection as well.

The mages jumped out of the way before Juvia and Gray sent out a wave of water and an ice fist.

She turned while looking very pissed as her eye were now pure red. " **RA!** "

"Oh crap." Gray said before getting sent flying from a tail swipe.

"Gray-sama!"

Erza roared while causing a shock wave that took the form of blades, right at the mages.

Natsu dodged one while feeling he just doomed everyone here. 'Shit! I need to figure out how to snap her out of this!'

Mirajane and Elfman transformed and jumped on her neck which she tried flailing them off.

She took flight before unexpectedly crashing to the ground on her back and got up. " **RA!** "

Lucy gulped before seeing Natsu standing in front of the dragon. "Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to finish this in one move." He smirked as Erza got ready to blast him.

She went wide eyed. "Erza no!"

Time slowed as Natsu pointed at the dragon.

"Erza! If you don't stop I won't get you a years worth of strawberry cake!" 'I hope this works, for my life's sake!'

She narrowed her eyes and looked more pissed before swiping her talons at him.

He dodged before running up the arm and kicked her in the face. She reeled back while he put his hands in front of his mouth and let out a huge stream of flames.

" **RA!** " She roared before sending a blast of energy weapons at the flames.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion made the place shake while Natsu went flying.

She took flight before flying towards Natsu and slammed him to the ground. " **Grrrrrr.** "

"Ah!"

"Natsu!"

Erza growled while pinning the dragon slayer to the ground.

Natsu growled as well before getting an idea. "Hey! Is that the master!"

She turned and saw it was the master, and he didn't look happy at all.

"Erza, stop causing so much damage to the guild and let go of Natsu."

She growled while her eyes slowly changed back as she returned to normal, but with her tail and horns still on her body. She then looked down. "I'm sorry master, but...Natsu played with my love of cakes."

"Only cause...you wouldn't calm down…"

She blushed while looking away.

"Explain what happened, now."

(One explanation later)

He blinked while Erza looked down in embarrassment. "Huh, well I thought it was odd, but I might have an idea what's going on."

"What would that be master?" She asked while feeling very stupid for letting her anger control her actions.

"Well, this usually happens to dragons who are known to go through their own form of puberty."

"But how am I a dragon if I was human?"

"Maybe you weren't entirely human to begin with, think, what do you recall about you childhood before that day?"

"...um…." 'Why can't I remember?'

"So you see, you can't recall thus you might have now known you were a dragon until this day."

"But she looks just like a person." spoke Wendy.

"Some dragons can gain human forms, but they don't because it's a disgrace to become a mere human. But that doesn't mean they can't just blend in to avoid detection."

"So Igneel can turn into a human?" Natsu asked while picturing said dragon with his hair.

"Possible."

Erza's tail swished around while looking at the master. "I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Good to hear, because this is quite the mess. Not to worry, you should be able to regain a hold on your abilities, but it will take time."

She nodded.

"And since you were provoked, Natsu will be your teacher and 'slave' for as long as it takes to control your powers Erza." he teased making the two go wide eyed.

"W-What?!" Natsu yelled out.

"Master You can't be serious!"

"Maybe, but Natsu is going to be your teacher and 'slave'. That fact won't change, but that is my final word on the matter." He looked at the two with a serious expression. "Now get to cleaning this war zone up."

Both sighed and nodded. They then got to cleaning while far away a woman with long red hair and wearing a revealing witches outfit took notice of a very familiar energy from across the sea.

'Mmm, this energy. It feels like when I changed, but different as well.' She looked at the area with a smirk. "I think I'll take a quick visit, after all, it's not everyday that a new dragon is born."


	122. Chapter 122

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 122

What if a mad scientist used a watch to become fictional characters to rule the world, but it gets stuck on females and he's stuck like that?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves zooming in on an underground lab where a person with a welding mask was busy as they were laughing with sparks covering the shielding glass. "It's almost done….soon it will be done!" They laughed as they kept welding, their laugh echoing across the large lab. "All those years of work, soon it will be complete!"

He moved the torch around the item while making sure to be very careful and added some water on it which caused steam before he focused the flame around the center. "I gotta be careful, I've gone too far to fuck this up now!" He said as he sweated nervously behind the mask. 'Too much money and time, one slip up and it'll all go to waste!'

He began to slowly turn off the flame and let the object cool as he started to take off his mask. "There….it's finally finished." He said as he looked down at what looked like a large watch like device with a large touchpad and a keyboard beneath it with several blue lines around the side.

He stepped back and sighed with relief before sitting down. "Almost, the power for everything and even the universe itself is almost within my grasp. I just need to wait a little bit more and I'll have more power then this whole planet!" He chuckled as he stared at the device. "All I have to do is wait for the information to finish downloading, and everything will be complete."

You see this man had worked on a device that would let him to harness the power of ANY fictional character in existence. No matter what the size, power, or strength was, the watch would make him like them. In essence he had harnessed the power of reality itself compressed in a watch. He had gained the idea after watching Dragon ball Z and decided he wanted to be as powerful as Goku. He had put all his money and time into it, he had cut all connections to his family and friends in order to work on it. To some he would be seen as mad, but to himself, he was just doing what many others have tried, to obtain absolute power.

"This is possibly the best moment of my life, once it's complete I will control the entire universe! I will live like a king...no, a god!" He chuckled as he watched the watch which showed a loading bar on the screen. "But what should I do first? Terrorize and take over the country? Or go right ahead for the whole world? Then again, I can't guarantee there's any other life forms out there for me to rule, but then again, if I can't find anymore, I'll MAKE some to rule!" He chuckled with a wicked grin before suddenly he heard a 'ding!' come from the watch. "It's finished!" He said as he jumped to his feet.

He ran over to it and slowly picked it up from the support stand and had to keep from drooling. "Ultimate power is literally in my hands, it's all mine!" He said as he raised his left hand and slowly placed the device on his wrist, making sure it was strapped on nice and tight. "Now, to activate the permanent lock mode that will fuse it to my skin so no stupid heros or copy cat scientists try to steal it from me." He said as he hit a few buttons before the strap and watch began to sink into his skin, making him wince a bit in pain.

The screen lit up while he looked at it with wide eyes.

"And now, which to go with? Hmmm, there's so many good choices. Watch, display list of most powerful characters in all of Earth's existence."

The watched beeped before a holographic list appeared with numerous names on it that were scrolling down rapidly, making him grin with delight.

"So many options to choose from, this is perfect!" he scrolled down and around it. "Hmm, let's go with….Superman."

"Superman." The watched beeped as the name appeared on the screen as the list disappeared. He felt a tingling sensation as a light began to cover him before he started to change. He began to gain more muscles and he started to grow taller and his face changed and his clothes began to transform into the iconic outfit. Soon standing in the lab was Superman himself, the only difference was the glowing watch like device on his left arm.

He looked down at himself and smirked before making a fist. "It works! I can feel my whole body brimming with power." He turned to one of the tables before his eyes glowed and he shot a red laser out which hit the table and cut it in two. "Yes! And it seems the powers transferred as well, perfect! I can feel my new kryptonian blood through my veins, this is perfect!"

He walked over to a heavy table and lifted it up with a hand as it felt as light as a feather. "Even with this guy alone I could level cities in an afternoon, but then again, where's the fun in that? I wanna use as many as I can to really show the people that I'm invincible." he tossed it aside before looking at the watch. "Hmm, let's try….Batman."

"Batman." The watched beeped as the name changed to Batman and he felt himself shrink a bit as his clothes changed, he felt a mask cover his face and he felt new intelligence fill his mind. Soon the caped crusader was standing there.

"Perfect, this form might not be as strong but I now possesses the world's best detectives mind!" He smirked before looking through the utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook before firing it up as it got hooked on one of the rafters and got pulled up before easily flipping and landing on it without missing a beat. "Martial arts, agility, and so much toys on hand, maybe I should go over to Hollywood and see how much they'll pay for the REAL Batman, Zack Snyder would have a field day."

He looked at the watch and said. "Let's try someone from anime maybe….Goku." He said with a grin. "Let's see if you are more powerful than Superman was." He said as the watch beeped before stopping and saying.

"Which version?"

"Which version? You know, the current one, the one from Super." He said as the watched beeped and the name Goku appeared. He felt himself change again, growing taller and his clothes becoming orange and turning into the classic gi, and he felt his hair grow big and stand up in an impossible way. He looked at himself and smirked. "Now to do something I've always wanted to do." He said as he put two of his fingers to his head before disappearing from one side of the lab only to appear on the other side.

He slowly gave a dark grin and started laughing while clenching his hands and got into the stance. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna go super saiyan god blue and rock this place! Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as a powerful aura began to surround him and the ground shake as his hair started to turn blue. Unknown to him the immensely powerful aura he was giving off was starting effect the watch. He felt his aura growing while the lab shook with his hair slowly turning blue while the watch started to give off some sparks. "Yes, I can feel it, I hold the power to rival the gods themselves! I am invincible!" He roared with a wild grin.

"Error, error, power overload." Spoke the watch while he started to feel his power diminishing as more sparks appeared.

"Huh? What?" he said as he looked down at the watch before his eyes widened in horror. "No! This can't be happening!" He said as he stared at the sparking watch. "Watch, emergency shut down now!"

"Error, error, watch malfunctioning….restarting…" It said in a warped voice.

"Damn it, don't break on me, just shut down!" He said as he turned back to a regular saiyan. "Override protocol 130216."

"Understood, shutting down…. And restarting new forms…" It garbled as it kept sparking.

"Damn it, I pushed it too soon." He sighed before he started to see characters cycle through and felt his body start to tingle. "Well, back to the drawing board then, and back to my normal body." He said as he began to change his form again, except he felt that something was off. He felt himself grow taller and swore his chest and butt tingled much more. "Wait, this isn't right, watch, what is going on?" He asked in confusion. "I didn't give you any orders to transform, I should be going back to normal!"

"New form initiating."

"New form? What are you talking about?" he spoke before looking down and saw his clothes becoming white and went wide eyed when he saw breasts starting to form as his waist thinned out and he felt his ass suddenly become tight and firm. "Watch, stop this! Return to base form!" He said as his voice got higher and his hair turned blonde and shortened.

Eventually when it stopped he looked at himself in the mirror and dropped his jaw when he saw he had become Power Girl.

"Power Girl?! Watch, what the hell? Turn me back right now!" She said as she stared at herself in shock. 'Why Power Girl? I never thought her breasts were THIS big!' She thought while staring at them and looked at the watch. "Return me back to my original form right now."

The watch beeped before saying. "Order can not be complied, watch is locked in female form. Base form is male so order can not be complied."

"What?! I made you you stupid watch! Return me to my original form or I'll make sure you're taken apart."

"Negative, can not comply with order." It said as she began to growl angrily.

"Fine, then I'll just take you off and fix you you stupid piece of trash!" She grabbed at it and tried using her super strength, but she winced and groaned since the latch was on TIGHT. "Damn it!" She groaned as she let go of it and glared at it angrily. "I built you to help me take over the universe, not get me stuck in this body!"

"Female form locked, cannot change order."

She scowled and moved over to a table before grabbing a wrench. "Fine, you wanna be stubborn? Then I'm gonna force you off and start over from scratch."

"Threat detected, activating defense mode and molecular fusing to prevent theft." It said as it began to glow before Power Girl groaned as she felt the watch start to fuse to her, like it was sinking into her skin. Soon the strap was invisible underneath her skin and only the screen and keypad were visible.

"Ow! You stupid piece of junk." She glared before trying to use her heat vision on it, but it was deflected and went off before breaking a window. "Oh right, I forgot, you were made from an ultra layered alloy." She glared at it before sighing and sitting down. 'Damn it, now what do I do? Am I stuck as Power girl until I can figure out how to fix this stupid watch?"

She tapped her fingers on the table while mulling it over. "Hmm, let's try and think of the good side to this. I might have lost my 'package' and got these fun bags, but this means I can experience what it's like for a woman." She slowly grinned. "I was bound to do this eventually, and I could even use this with her powers. Everyone would gawk first and not expect anything since she's just like Superman. On the other hand though, if I'm stuck like this I might have one of those times of the month, but it's not like I'll be stuck like this that long for it to actually happen." She got up and looked at the watch. "There's plenty of powerful female characters in fiction, I still might be able to pull this off." She said, not seeing the watch start to glow. "With her I'm sure to be able to take over this planet, plus there's no kryptonite here, so I don't have to worry about that!"

With that in mind she grinned and started to slowly fly. "Ok, with that in mind, I'll start with my own town." She said as she flew out the broken window and looked around before remembering that the lab was located in the woods, away from the town. "Once I get there my reign of this world will begin!" She said before she began to feel her body tingle again. "What the? Oh no, am I transforming again? Watch, stop that, I want to stick with this form for now! I order you to listen to me!"

"Order denied, locked in female form and now randomization form." It replied as it began to quickly shuffle through names and slowly slow it down until one appeared on the screen and flashed.

"What?!" she fell down feeling the power wane before landing on the ground and felt her body shifting. "Not this Ben 10 bullshit!" She groaned as she felt her hair start to grow longer and turn black as her breasts started to grow a bit as well as her ass began to get a bit bigger as well. "Who am I turning into now?"

"Elvira, mistress of the dark."

She looked down at her black fingernails and her body while gaping. "Holy shit, she's stacked more than a superhero!" She cupped her chest and gave them a small squeeze. She felt her outfit change to a revealing black dress that showed off her massive cleavage and long legs as her hair formed into a beehive as the rest trailed down her back as her face changed to fit the mistress of dark's face. "So they really are natural." She said as her voice changed to Elvira's. Soon she stood in the middle of the forest, looking exactly like the mistress of dark.

She looked at the watch and glared. "Alright you stupid thing, how can I be Elvira when I made sure to program nothing but fictional characters in you?"

"Elvira is a fictional character played by an actor, so she was put into the database." It responded as she groaned.

"Great, so now this is going to be it, huh? I'm in the middle of a forest, half naked, and with huge titties, and you're gonna keep me like one over and over?"

"I am following the directive given to me, I will uphold the female lock and randomization." It responded.

"Your DIRECTIVE was to help me rule the world, not give me a damn clam!" She snapped.

"Error, not finding that directive." It responded as it began to spark a bit.

"Shit, don't malfunction again!" She spoke while trying to type a command in the keypad. 'Oh god, already?!'

"In-in-initiating new form." It sparked as the screen began to buffer.

"No, stop, please don't break on me again!" She begged before feeling her body shift again and saw her dress change into a white t-shirt with Superman's symbol on it, but it showed off her belly with gaining some blue shorts and red shoes with the hair turning blonde again and the breasts shrinking. "What the- Super Girl? Why does this feel like a downgrade? Well, at least she can fly, so that's a plus." She said as she looked at herself as she started to hover off the ground.

She flew up and headed towards the town, but stayed down near the ground so she didn't end up breaking her body when she changed. "If I can just keep getting strong girls and not ones that are really weak, I can still stay on track." She said as she kept flying. "This new development may be a problem, maybe I should hold off my plan to take over the world until I can fix this….nah, I've already gone this far, I feel lucky." She said with a grin.

She started to see a car up ahead on the road and smirked before landing down and crossed her arms before the driver hit the breaks with the car skidding to a sudden stop right in front of her.

"Yo, lady, what's wrong with you, I almost hit you!" The driver shouted in annoyance.

"Oh nothing, just this." She reached down and grabbed the front of the car before slowly lifting it up and making the driver go wide eyed.

"Whoa, hey, what's happening? Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have taken that meth before driving!"

"Let others know this world belongs to me!" She called before tossing the car to the side. "I am invincible, kneel before your new lord!"

"AHHH!" Screamed the driver as the car hit a tree and slid down while she walked down the road before the watch sparked again.

She froze as she felt her body start to tingle again. "Oh no, come on! Please be someone powerful, please be powerful!" She begged as she began to change.

Her form started to become that of a girl with long blue hair under a white and pink cap, matching boots and skirt with a black outfit attached to said skirt and a magenta scarf around her neck with her bust staying the same. "Oh come on." She groaned as she looked down at her watch to see the name of her new body.

"Dawn from Pokemon."

"Really? So do I have pokemon? Wait, I don't remember her breasts being this big." She said as she looked around for pokeballs only to find none. "Aw come on! You'll give me a tiny skirt and big breasts, but not one pokemon?"

"Ugh…. my car, this is bad, did I crash it?" The drugged up driver groaned as he got up. "Wait, some blonde girl did this. No way my insurance is going to believe this."

Dawn took the chance to keep on walking while frowning. 'Ok, small impasse, just gotta wait till I get a heavy hitter.'

She saw the outskirts of the town and grinned. 'I know, I'll go around in this form and get intel on the town, it's been a few months since I went here.' She thought as she got closer. She kept her eyes peeled and walked down the street while a few people who noticed blinked or rubbed their eyes.

"Whoa, who's the hottie?"

"I've never seen her before, is she new in town?"

"Hey, does she look familiar?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I just can't put my finger on it…"

'It seems I've gotten their attention, good, maybe I can get some intel from them, but the second I start to change I have to hide, I don't want anyone to find out just yet.' She thought before walking over to them and smiled. "Hey there fellas, can you tell me some stuff about this town? I'm new around and don't know my way around."

"Well, there's a new fashion store that opened, and the old casino." One guy said as he looked her over. "What say I give you the more direct tour?"

"Mmmmmm, I might have to pass, what else is there here?" She asked as she pretended to act innocent.

"Well a new restaurant opened up last week." smirked one man walking over. "What's your schedule like?"

"It's a little bit busy, are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"Let's see…. Well there is a strip joint, but I doubt you want to go there….even though with your body you might fit in." Chuckled one guy.

"So nothing else?" She asked with a frown. 'That doesn't sound like much to worry about.'

"Well….no, I think that's all." A guy said with a shrug. "So, what do you say, do you want to hang out with us cutie?"

"Sorry, but would you look at the time, my dad's picking me up from getting back overseas from the navy." She said as the guys stepped back.

"Damn, a navy dad, and with a daughter like that he'll probably be overprotective, I'm out of here."

"Later." Spoke another as they walked off and she smirked.

'Gullible fools, too easy.' She thought as she felt herself begin to tingle. 'Time to get out of here.' She thought as she looked around before spotting an alley. 'Bingo.' She thought as she ran towards it as she started to feel her body change.

She made it and stopped as she started to grow as her hair turned blackish green and her breasts shrank a bit as her ass inflated, her clothes became a tight green dress with green leggings and a large white fur coat over it as her shoes turned into heels. "Huh, Fubuki, I didn't see that one coming." She said as she read the watch's screen.

"Fubuki from Onepunch Man."

"Which means," She held her hand out before using her psychic power to lift up a trash can and tossed it to the wall. "Telekinesis." She said with a grin. "I hope the watch isn't affected by it or anything." She said with a frown as she glared down at it. 'I wonder if it'll react in any other ways since it is kinda broken?'

She started walking down and peaked around before tapping her chin. 'Until this gets fixed, maybe I should start off small with some minor acts of chaos, like a traffic jam, and the best way to make one with your mind is the flashy way.' She thought with a grin as she began to walk towards the street as she looked for some cars. 'Now, who to mess with first?' She thought before seeing a large red convertible. 'Perfect.'

She held her hand out as the car was covered in a green outline before it slowly was raised up and she flicked her hand, causing it to go flying against a building wall before it crashed and burst into flames. "He he he, perfect." She said with a grin as she saw a guy stumble out of the crash.

"Damn it….I just stole this car." He groaned while a few people saw the fire while he coughed and started walking away with his hands in his pockets while whistling innocently.

"Hehehe, perfect, I'll work small and go up." She said as she began to walk down the street. She whistled and didn't look anyone in the eye before stopping at a crosswalk and waited while an old man stood beside her.

He looked at her and grinned as he began to raise up his hand towards her ass as she kept looking for cars. 'Hehehe, no one ever blames an old guy.'

Fubuki jumped when she felt a hand on her ass and turned with a scowl at seeing him grin before grabbing the front of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing old man?!"

"Oh, my bad deary, my eyesight isn't what it use to be." He said as he played innocent.

"Bullshit, you touched my ass!" She growled with a frown. She saw some people turn and notice before she got an idea and held her hand up before he started to slowly get pulled into the air, making everyone go wide eyed.

"W-what's happening? Is this death? Am I finally going to heaven?" He said as he looked around in confusion.

"Just about." She smirked before flicking her hand and making him go sailing before hitting the front of a bus which abruptly stopped and caused the old man to fall off with blood spurting from his body. "Serves him right, dirty old pervert." She muttered with a grin as she crossed the street.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a lady as people paled and ran off with a few others dialing 911.

"I better get out of here and lay low until I change forms, I still wanna keep my identity a secret." She remarked before running quickly and avoided people before ducking behind a large pickup truck while the tingly feeling came again. "Ok watch, give me someone stronger and faster." She said as she kneeled down. 'Please don't be weak.'

The watch sparked while she heard police sirens as her body began to slowly to shrink a lot as her hair became blonde and her clothing changed to a pink ballerina outfit with extremely long legs and arms with the hair fashioned in two pigtails as she gained ballerina slippers.

She looked herself over. "Wow, Dee Dee's legs are awkward, but this will help till I can find a more, populated spot." She said as she got up and began to run away, trying to look like an innocent little girl as the police surrounded the bus and the old mon. 'I know I downloaded all forms of fiction onto this thing, so why is it giving me such odd forms?'

"Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory."

"Yes, I get it." She hissed at the watch as she got farther away at the police, people just giving her a quick odd stare before going about their day. 'Man, these people really are idiots, who'd think a girl would be out on her own dressed up for ballet?' She thought as she shook her head before suddenly she was grabbed by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? Rehearsals started ten minutes ago." Spoke a lady in her own ballet outfit.

"What? No wait, you don't understand-"

"Really, you girls always run away, you must find it funny or something. Your parents are paying good money for me to teach you, and teach you I will." She muttered as she pulled Dee Dee towards what looked like the entrance of a dance studio.

"But I swear, I'm not a dancer!"

"None of you are when you start, but that's why you're here, you and the rest of the new students." She spoke as she dragged the girl inside where other girls were practicing in similar outfits before letting go.

"I told you old bat I'm not a student!" She snapped with a glare.

"Then why are you outside my studio in the ballet uniform, with no parents around?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I was out on a walk, which I'm getting back to, so long grandma." She said before the old woman stopped her.

"No, you're not, you can leave when the class is over, but not before young lady."

"Oh come on!" She groaned with her arms crossed. 'She wants to play that game, I'll play it, when I turn into someone who can squash her she'll regret dragging me here.'

"Enough pouting young lady, now get with the others." She said as she pointed at the other girls.

'Any second now the watch will make me change it's form, it always does…. Unless the time I'm in a form is randomized as well?' She thought while the teacher tapped her foot.

"As in now."

"Fine, fine, I'm going." She grumbled as she walked to the girls. She rolled her eyes while the teacher stood in front of them.

"Ok girls, today we're gonna try and see just how far you can stretch your legs. Everyone hang onto the pole and slowly raise your left legs outward."

'I hope the watch changes soon.' She thought as she and the other girls did as she instructed.

(Later)

'Why isn't it changing me yet? It changed me within five minutes but it's been half an hour!' She thought with a groan as she kept dancing.

"Ok kiddies, the lesson is over, you can leave now." The old woman said as the music stopped.

"Finally!" She frowned before rushing out of the studio while looking at the watch. "Alright, are you gonna do something now?"

The watched beeped before it began to glow and she felt her body begin to tingle.

"Oh sure, NOW you change me." she frowned before feeling her body start to stretch and grow with her body becoming more natural with her gaining a red and white dress, the blond hair becoming short and pink with a red ribbon and gained blue sandals.

"Sakura from Naruto."

"Finally, I'm semi normal...and I can get revenge." She said with a grin. "I just hope this is the version of Sakura that's strong." She clenched her hands and walked over to a tree and reared her fist back. She threw it forward and groaned in pain as it hit the tree but didn't do anything. "Damn it, weak Sakura!"

She held her hand and rubbed it while seeing a few kids laughing and felt her eye twitch. "Keep laughing brats, it'll be the last time you'll get a chuckle when I'm done with this world."

"We'd like to see you try pinkie!" One of them chuckled as they passed her.

"Damn it…. Screw it, I'm getting off the street before something stupid happens, I just hope I change soon." She muttered as she headed for a nearby alley. She looked at the watch and slapped it. "If I get someone with a huge intellect I'm gonna get you off and turn you into a toaster." She made it in the alley and kept walking as she saw a large van that was unloading some large boxes into a stores loading area.

That's when it sparked and she smirked.

"Alright, now give me someone ACTUALLY useful." She said as she started to change. She felt her body get larger as her breasts and ass increased as her hair turned blonde and her clothes changed to a skimpy sleeveless white dress with knee high white boots.

"Holi from Cool World."

She went wide eyed and facepalmed. "Of course, figures it'd be another woman with big breasts." She glared at the watch and hit it. "Stupid watch, why won't you work?!"

One of the workers looked over and went wide eyed. "Holy crap."

'Shit, I don't want to deal with them right now, this form doesn't have any powers.' She thought as she suppressed a groan.

"Chuck, take a look at that hot piece of ass."

"Damn, that's pretty hot, she looks to good to be real." He said as he began to approach her.

"Don't even ask bucko." She frowned.

"Whoa babe, no need to get so hostile." He said as he held up his hands. "You don't even know what I'm about to ask."

"You're gonna ask for my number or to see if I wanna have a 'fun time', I've heard it all before."

"Damn. Well, that was a bust." he grumbled as he walked back to his friend.

'What's next? I get turned into someone without any clothes?' She groaned as she looked down at the watch. "How many characters are you going to cycle through?!"

"There are over five hundred and seven million, four hundred and thirteen characters left before it cycles through them again." It responded.

"And how long is it gonna take for me to get through all of them? Can't you just fast forward through them?"

"You can skip past three characters every two hours." It responded as her eyes widened.

"Even then it'll take months! Years even!"

"The female lock is still in place." It simply responded.

"Stupid watch!" She groaned as she kept walking. When she saw a police car go by she had to smile a little. 'They'll expect a woman with a coat and boa with black hair, but not a woman with blond hair and an outfit Emma Frost would wear.' She chuckled and kept walking before seeing a large casino. 'Huh, maybe I could go in and get some suckers to give me some money, some idiots will do anything for a beautiful woman.' She thought as she walked in.

The inside was just as you'd expect which made her tap her chin. 'Now where should I start? Some poor sap at a slot machine? Or maybe a guy at one of the tables with a huge stack of coins.' She thought as she walked in, not noticing how the waitresses were all dressed like bunny girls. 'With a body like this I'm going to be raking in the cash!'

That's when the watch started sparking again. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice her body changing, she got a bit shorter as her breasts grew a bit larger as her hair turned dark red as her clothes changed, pink bunny ears appeared on the top of her head as a hot pink bunny suit appeared on her along with white cuffs on her wrists and stockings on her legs and pink high heels and a bow tie around her neck. "What the...ok, who's this one?"

"Bunny girl Kallen from Code Geass."

"Ok, I get Kallen, but why a bunny girl?" She frowned while looking herself over. "I don't remember this in the anime."

"Season 2 episode 1." It responded as she rolled her eyes as a waitress spotted her.

"Hey, are you new? Cause we could really use the extra hands serving some of these drinks."

"Huh? What are yo-"

"Here you go, can you go cover the left side of the casino, and be careful, they like to grab." She said as she shoved a large tray of drinks into her hands and stuffed a notepad and small pencil into her cleavage.

"H-Hey!" she blushed as the waitress walked off. She glowered at her and the drinks. 'If they like to grab that must mean they got the cash to do whatever they want, which means this is easier than I thought.' She thought before she began to walk towards the part of the casino the waitress said to go.

She got there and began to walk around and hand out drinks people ordered. 'Huh, this isn't so hard.'

"Yo babe, hand me one."

"Ok, here you go." She said as she gave him a beer before he slapped her ass. "Hey!"

"Damn, you got one sweet ass." He chuckled while looking like a big shot with several rings on one hand and a scruffy beard. "What say you stick around and be my lucky rabbit's foot for good luck?"

"Sorry, but I have to keep handing out drinks." She said as she narrowed her eyes before he grabbed her by her waist.

"Hey, don't you know who I am? My dad owns the casino, so I'm your superior hot stuff, and I order you to stay with me." He grinned while pulling her over closer nearly on his lap while his other hand gave her ass a squeeze. "Nice and soft, just the way I like them."

"Hey, let go of me you creep!" She said with a small blush.

"Don't be shy, what say you and me spend a little quality time? I've never seen you around here before, you a newbie?"

"Something like that, except I quit, so let me go!" She said as she tried to get away. 'Crap, this has gone down hill in the most colossal way.'

He frowned and held onto her. "Hey, I can make you go far or crash and burn in this town toots, it's your call?"

"Oh yeah? Let this crash!" She held the tray up and slammed it against his face.

"Augh! You bitch!" He roared as he let her go as she jumped up and began to run to the exit. "Security!"

Two men turned and ran towards her before grabbing her wrists.

"Hey, let me go!" She shouted as they started to drag her back towards the injured man. "I don't even work here you bastards!"

"Well, now you got two options bitch, you can either work for me and be my bitch, or I will destroy your life!"

She glared before her watch sparked. "How about this? You let me go and I'll show mercy, or I'll make sure this whole place comes crashing down on your skull."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try bitch." He said cockily before she began to change. His and the guard's eyes widened as she began to slowly morph into a redheaded woman with a leopard print leotard and loincloth before she knocked the men away and glared at him.

"Giganta from DC."

"Whoa, what the hell? You're a different woman now?!" He said in shock as Giganta threw the guards away from her like they were children.

"Heh, finally, a heavy hitter." She smirked while anyone who saw this screamed and ran off while she walked over and glared down at the man with a smirk while cracking her knuckles. "Care to repeat what you said little man?"

"Um….no?" He said nervously as she grew even taller. He paled as she grew big enough to reach the ceiling and he shakingly held out some dollar bills. "P-Please don't hurt me! Take my money!"

"Thank you." She said with a grin as she took the money. "Goodbye douche bag." She said before flicking him into the wall, making him groan as he fell to the floor as she shrunk down and walked towards the exit. She ran out and laughed while looking at the money before running down an alley. "Sweet, now I just need a place to hide all this loot and see if I can tear the bank apart." She chuckled before her body began to tingle. "No! Not now, I just got her!" She groaned. She shrank a bit as her hair got longer and turned bright orange as her breasts started to inflate along with her ass as her waist shrunk as her top became a bikini top and tight jeans formed on her legs.

"Nami from One piece."

She looked over herself and looked at her chest which bounced. "Aw come on, I need someone with more strength, not a navigator. At least it fits with all this money, but it's not like she carries a huge purse on her." She said as she tried to walk forward only to stumble. "Damn it, these things are throwing me off balance."

She tried to keep from dropping any of the bills, but it was hard since her arms were so thin. "God, how does she even live like this, she's basically a giant walking pair of boobs and a big ass!" She groaned before getting an idea. "Wait...maybe I can hold the bills in my cleavage?"

She grabbed some and carefully pushed them between her breasts which held them perfectly. "Wow, I can't believe that worked, is that why her boobs are so big?" She muttered in amazement. "I wonder if I could store gold bars in between them." She chuckled. She kept walking as she looked around. "I wonder where I should go next, or who I should mess with next?"

That's when she spotted a woman walking out of the salon and looking like one of those gussied up girls in Los Angeles. 'Heh, let's see if I can mess with her.' She thought as she began to follow her with a grin. "Yo Barbie."

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" She said with a frown. "And are you wearing a bikini in the middle of the day?"

"Only the top and I still look hotter than you ya walking piece of plastic and silicon." She jabbed while the lady scowled at her. "I mean really, you call those breasts? Look like a pair of pillows you stuffed in your shirt."

"Oh yeah? And what about you, you look like you have two flesh colored watermelons on your chest." She shot back.

"Hmph, at least they're natural, plus I can make any men lose it just by walking by." She taunted. 'If any of them actually try to grab these things I'm gonna shove the staff right up their ass.'

"Well at least I have some dignity, the whore house is on the other side of town, you'd probably do well there." She said as she flipped off the red head.

Nami glared at the girl as she turned and walked off before Nami pulled out the staff and connected the parts together. 'Hope you like a perm bitch.' She thought as she began to spin the staff before aiming one end at her with a grin. A glowing yellow orb that sparked shot out before hitting the girl. She froze as electricity shot through her, making her hair stand up on end like frankenstein's bride as she twitched. 'Heh, glad to see the staff worked.'

The girl screamed when she saw the reflection with her compact mirror and ran off. "Help! Police!"

"Well, time to hide until I change again." She muttered as she began to look around for another alley. "Bingo." She said as she spotted one and ran towards it right as her body started to tingle. She felt her body start to shrink down while her hair shortened and turned green while she gained a long black dress that left her legs exposed as her chest and ass shrunk down immensely.

"Tatsumaki from Onepunch Man."

"What? Oh come on!" She whined before realizing that the money she had stored in her cleavage was now gone. "Why did you take the money? There was a ton of it."

"All items that were created or being held by being when changed will be transformed along with the form, they will reappear when you take that form again."

"Oh come on!" She growled. "I won't be that greedy navigator for years!"

"Not my problem." It buzzed back, making her groan in annoyance again.

"Stupid watch!" She snapped before looking at her body. "Well, at least this time I don't have huge melons. Honestly, how the hell does her little sister have bigger tits than her? She's like she's in middle school for god sake." She grumbled as she walked forward. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about any creeps hitting on me, at least not in public."

She peeked out and looked for a spot before slowly floating up and noticed a gas station which made her slowly get a devious smile. "Well, I've always wanted to blow one of those up, or maybe an old fashion robbery?" She chuckled as she began to float towards it. She held a hand out as the pumps shook and began to get ripped off the ground causing oil to spray out onto the ground before she held her other hand up and picked up a large gas tank on the side. "Time for a little barbeque." She said before she slammed the gas tank into the oil, making it spark before creating a giant explosion which sent her flying back from the force. "Whoa!"

Anyone who saw this screamed and ran off while the flames spread to the gas station as some of the officers with the old man's dead body turned and saw the cloud over the buildings.

"God damn it, what's happening today?" One of them said as they got into their cruisers and began to head towards it, no one seeing the small smoking green haired girls flying across the sky above their heads.

"Ha! Now this is real psychic power, all I need now is Dark Phoenix and I could turn this place into a giant smoking crater with a flick of my hand." She chuckled as she kept flying as she looked down before her stomach began to growl. 'Huh, I guess I could use some food but I don't have money, but I doubt that'll be a problem.' She thought as she looked around for a place to eat before her body began to tingle again. "Oh no!" She said as she tried to land as her body started to grow and her hair turned blonde as her breasts grew a bit as her black dress turned into a bright pink puffy dress as a gold crown formed on her head.

"Princess Peach from Mario."

"Really? The one who keeps getting abducted by a giant turtle dragon? All she can do is fight with a frying pan and her ass!" She groaned as she landed on the ground with a thud, luckily it was in an alley so no one noticed. "What am I supposed to do with her? People will definitely notice if she starts walking around!"

She heard the sound of police sirens and saw a car drive by. "Well now I know the cops are out, and now it's gonna be hard with a princess who has to rely on mushroom people just to rule a kingdom." She thought as she looked around. "I need to hide somewhere, some place where I won't stick out until I can turn into someone who looks more normal."

She moved over and saw people run by before making her way across the streets quickly, although it was hard with the poofy dress. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, where am I gonna go?!" She muttered as she tried to blend in with not much success. People near her stared and blinked while she tried whistling innocently.

"Hey, why is that girl dressed like Princess Peach?"

"Yeah, the anime convention isn't for another month."

"Maybe she just likes to cosplay."

'Damn it, she's to widely know, I have to get out of the streets NOW!' She thought before spotting what looked like a costume shop. 'That'll do.'

"Hey, can I get a photo with you?"

"Um, sure, just one real quick, ok?" She said as she looked around for police as a guy got next to her and held out his phone to take the picture of them together. When the shutter went off she quickly stepped back. "Ok bye." She said as she raced into the shop and shut the door behind her. 'Ok, all I gotta do is hide here until I change...but how long am I going to be her, the time this is randomized….' She thought as she looked around and didn't see any workers. 'Huh, they must be on break.'

"Ok, so what did you see?" An officer asked the worker from the gas station as firefighters were trying to put out the fire.

"I don't know exactly, but it looked like a little green haired girl in a black dress that was floating in the air, that's the last thing I saw before everything caught fire."

"Wait, you saw a little girl floating in the air?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and she was glowing green." He said as the officers looked at each other.

"Sir, have you been taking any type of narcotics recently?"

"What? No! I know what I saw! It was...I mean she looked like….aw man it sounds too crazy." He rubbed his head. "She looked like Tatsumaki."

"So you DO know the child?"

"Yeah, except she's a character in an anime called Onepunch man, she ain't real...at least she isn't supposed to be."

"Ani-what?" Remarked the other cop who was much more older. "Wait, you mean those foreign cartoons?"

"Yes. And like I said, she shouldn't be real."

"Well, since you were the only one here we're going out have to take you in for more questions, ok?" The other officer said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What? Hold up! You're not thinking I did this are you? I'm innocent!"

"Look buddy, you were the only one here and it sounds like you're blaming a fictional cartoon kid, what are we supposed to think?"

"Come along quietly or we'll have to use force."

Meanwhile Peach was looking at her watch in annoyance. "Come on, how long am I going to be like this, what's the longest I can be in one form?"

"Estimation…..an hour."

"An hour? Oh come on!" She groaned before she began to hear someone coming from the back of the store. 'Shit, I don't want anyone to know I'm actually Peach!' she ducked down behind some wigs while a young teenager walked out and looked around.

"Huh, thought I heard someone come in."

"Well, go check, it's been awhile since we had customers, maybe it's someone looking for a costume for the convention?"

"Ok boss."

'I have to hide, I have to hide!' She thought as she saw him look around in confusion before spotting her. 'Damn it!'

"Is that Peach?" He walked over while she stayed still and crouched down. "Weird, I don't remember there being a mask for her in here, must be new." He remarked as he looked at her in confusion. "Wow, it's pretty realistic, I wonder if it came with all the new stuff."

'Ok, stay perfectly still, don't even breath.' She thought nervously.

"This is really, really realistic, it kinda looks more like the head of a body than a mask." He said as he reached for her face. He grabbed the cheeks and gave a small tug which made her cry out and caused him to scream and jump back. "Whoa! What the hell?!" He said in shock as she mentally swore.

'Shit!' She thought standing up while he paled. "You just had to pinch me, didn't ya?"

"Holy shit, y-you're real?" He said in shock as he began to back away. "Princess Peach is real….this isn't happening…."

'I need a new form, now!' She thought as she began to tingle.

"I...I have to show the boss this!" He said as he began to run towards the back of the store.

Peach looked down and saw her body slim out while gaining a black tank top, blue short shorts with combat boots while her blond hair became short and brown and she gained two gun holsters that were tied around her shoulders.

"Revy from Black Lagoon."

"Well, this is better, now I look like I can actually fit in." She said as the worker came back, dragging another guy.

"I'm telling you it's true!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, but I doubt Peach is actually in here." He said as the first one began to look around. "Well, where is she?"

"She was just here! Hey lady, did you see a princess in a pink ball gown with a crown?"

"Sure, she went that way." She pointed to the door.

"Really? Thanks!" he said as he ran out the door.

"Idiot." She chuckled as she walked towards the exit.

"Hey wait a sec, why do you have two guns on you ma'am?"

"Huh?" She said as she turned to see the owner before getting an idea and saying. "Oh, they're just props I got for my costume."

"Well just who are you supposed to be?"

"Revy from Black Lagoon." She said with a grin.

"Hmm, never heard of her."

"Really? Well, whatever, see you later." She said with a shrug as she turned to leave. She left the store and smirked. "Sucker." She said as she started to walk down the street. "Now, what to do, what to do, I have two guns…. Let's try a good old fashioned bank robbery." She said with a grin.

She pulled them out of their holsters and walked to the bank with people who saw this run off quickly before she kicked the doors open and held the guns up. "Nobody move!"

Everyone in the bank froze in fear as she walked in headed towards the teller.

"You, start putting all the money in a bag for me, now!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" She said as she began to stuff bills into a large paper bag as she turned to the others.

"Now, the rest of you are going to get on the ground and not move a muscle!" She cocked the hammers. "One person makes a sound or move, and I start shooting!" Everyone did as she said as she grinned. 'Wow, this is a lot easier than I imagined.'

The teller quickly stuffed as much money as she could while Revy held one gun towards her.

"Chop chop buddy, I'm on a schedule to keep." She said as she looked down at the watch. 'Any second now this stupid thing could turn me into someone weak, then I'll be in trouble.'

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." She said as she finished stuffing the bills into the bag. "T-there you go, that's everything."

"Now that's more like it." She said as she took it and began to head to the exit and grinned as she got out before her body began to tingle again. "Shit!" She swore as she began to run as fast as she could as she looked around before spotting an alley. "This isn't happening!" She said as she ran in before her body began to change. Her body shot up as her breasts swelled to giant proportions as her skin turned bronze as her hair shortened and turned blonde on the top and black on the bottom as her legs turned into a cow's as her feet turned into hooves as two large horns grew out of her head as her clothes turned into a single large pair of overalls as a long cow's tail poked out right above her now large ass.

"Cathyl from Daily life with a monster girl."

She stumbled and dropped the bag. "Dammit!" She groaned as she looked at her body. "I'm nine feet tall and I'm a minotaur, how the hell am I supposed to hide like this?!" She saw her breasts jiggle and deadpanned while looking at the watch. "Ok, at this point I'm starting to think you're aware of what's going on and just wanna see some big melons."

"No, while I am aware what's happening I do not care what you turn into, I just have to make sure that the transformation is successful." It responded back.

"I swear this is like dealing with a robot version of Master Roshi." She sighed while looking at the bag and moved to pick it up, but felt like something bounced against her chest. "What on earth?" She said as she looked down at her chest. She saw it was some random guy flailing around who pulled his head back and took in some air. "Oh shit, that isn't good." She said as he kept taking deep breaths.

"Oh god, what the….heck?" He said as he looked at her in disbelief as his jaw dropped.

'Shit shit shit, what am I going to do, I don't think this form is strong enough to deal with the cops….oh shit I just robbed a bank, they'll be here any second!'

"Y...Your….chest…."

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's big, get over it." She said as she looked around for the cops and a place to hide.

"So….big...and squishy." He trailed off while gawking with a little drool.

"Alright, enough of that or I'll knock you into next week." She growled as she cracked her knuckles. She heard police sirens and cursed before she started running.

"Wait, come back giant boobs!" He said as he started to run after her. "I gotta have another feel!"

"Oh come on!" She groaned as she looked around. 'Where can a nine foot tall hot female minotaur with jugs bigger than watermelons hide?'

"I need to have another feel before dying a virgin!"

"Leave me alone you weirdo!" she snapped before grabbing a car meter ahead of her before tossing it at the guy.

It hit him and knocked him down as she kept running away as he started to get up. "No, come back!"

'Why can't guys like that just stay at home on the internet?' She thought as she began to hear sirens. 'Damn it, I need to hide, the police have guns and as strong as this from might be, a gun always wins!'

She rounded a corner before running smack dab into some plastic stature. "Ow, damn it!" She groaned as the statue broke and she stumbled in a slight daze. "Damn it, who put that there?"

What she didn't see was it was in the shape of some bull who looked quite similar to her current form.

"Alright, someone grab the statue, we're ready to start!" Someone called, though she didn't notice as she rubbed her head.

'Was that thing made of concrete? I figured it would just fall over, not wind up with everything looking dizzy.' She thought as she rubbed her head, not seeing the forklift heading towards her. She groaned before suddenly feeling herself get picked up. 'Whoa, what is happening?' She thought as it began to drive through a large pair of doors, going inside right as the guy after her boobs ran past them.

"Huh? Noooo! The perfect pair of breasts is gone!" He moaned as the doors closed as he wailed. "I swear I will find you someday!"

Cathyl rubbed her head and started to notice the sudden new environment. There were people walking around busily, lots of lights and video cameras with multiple sets and back ground pieces. She also noticed that she was being carried by a forklift. "Hey, what the heck's going on?"

"Come on, bring her over here, we need our mascot, we don't have much time to film this commercial!" Called a director impatiently.

"Mascot?" She said in confusion as the forklift set her down on a grassy field set in front of the director. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Whoa, I thought we only had money in the budget for the statue, who is this? You know what? This is good, this is better than a statue."

"Hey, I'm asking you a question!"

"Oh, where's my manners, I'm Jacob, I'm the director of the new ad for the 'Meaty big cuts and dairy company' and you look almost exactly like the mascot." He said with a grin.

"Mascot?" She looked herself over. "What kind of meat company makes a mascot like this?"

"One who's gone with the idea that sex sells to the extreme, and originally we could only get a statue of the mascot named 'Bessy', but you're here instead somehow. All you need is a cow bell and it would be perfect, someone put a cowbell on her!"

One man ran over and quickly tied a bell around her neck making her growl and push them off into one of the stage crew.

"I'm not your stupid mascot!"

"You look just like her and you're a nine foot tall cow girl, just like Bessy, so the odds of you not being her ain't that high, so you're gonna help us do this." He said as one of the crew members ran towards him and whispered something into his ear. "And apparently you broke the original statue, so you're doing this in order to pay us back."

"What?" 'So that's what I ran into.'

"Yep, and you're gonna do it or else." He said as he snapped his fingers as guards holding large guns stepped forward. "Now then, let us begin, shall we?"

She glared at them and flexed her arms. "You take me out then you ain't got no mascot."

"I know, that's why those don't shoot bullets, they shoot tranquilizers." He responded with a grin.

'Cocky bastard.' "Alright, say I listen, what do I do?"

"Simple, you're going to act like a dairy cow as our 'farmer' prepares you while showing off the different products the company makes, like milk and marinated and tender meat, and in the end you'll say the company motto which we'll hold up on a board."

"Wait, you want someone to grab my-are you sure this is legal or not just some secret porno?!"

"Well, it's mostly legal, and later we'll make more ads that are more family friendly, though this one will air late at night and in Europe, is everyone ready?"

"Lighting is ready over here!"

"Sound check is a-ok!"

"Cameras are ready to roll!"

"Ok, then let's shoot an ad! Ready….action!"

Cathyl got on all fours with a growl while an actor dressed as a farmer walked over.

"Hello folks, I'm farmer Dan, here at Big meat and milk farms we pride ourselves on raising the healthiest, strongest and most delicious cows known to man, ones just like the one here, our own Bessy." He smiled patting her head annoying her. "Say hi to the folks Bessy."

"Hi folks." She said with a forced smile.

"See, real smart too, you ready for today Bessy?" He asked with a giant smile.

"Sure, just get it over with." She muttered the last part while he reached down and moved the overalls out of the way and blushed feeling her breasts bounce out.

"Nice and big folks, huh? Every day we start by milking our prized dairy cows to give you the best tasting milk." He said as he pulled a large metal bucket and a stool from behind him, making her eyes go big as he placed the bucket underneath her breasts and sat on the stool. "Why Bessy here's so use to it her milk comes flowing out without much squeezing."

'Wait, if I'm Cathyl, then-'

"Why here, I'll demonstrate!" He said as he grabbed her breasts and began to pull down on them."

"Ok, all he has to do is tug on them for a bit then we can edit the milk coming out." The director muttered to himself before suddenly to everyone's surprise milk began to come out of her breasts and flow into the bucket. "Oh, never mind then, keep rolling."

"That's a good girl Bessy, keep it up." The 'farmer' said, just rolling with it as she tried to hold back a moan.

'Fuck! These things are extremely sensitive! Now I get why she's blushing no matter how many times she has to get these things drained!' She thought as he kept milking her, the bucket halfway full.

"As you can see Bessy here has a lot of milk in her, just like every one of our beloved dairy cows." Spoke the 'farmer' as he kept going. "Each bit of milk is put towards our farm fresh cream, butter, ice cream, and these here cows eat only the best when it comes to organic feed, so it's all natural and free of chemicals."

'Good, good, this is better than anything I ever imagined.' Thought the director with a giant grin. 'This is perfect, I'm going to get these two to do every commercial!'

'Hurry up with the damn motto already!' She thought as he kept milking her, the bucket almost full.

"There we go Bessy, a nice full bucket full of organic delicious milk." The 'farmer' said as he let go of her breasts and held up the large bucket. "Doesn't that look delicious folks?"

'Yeah, now get to the end already!' She thought with a large blush.

"Get the board." Whispered the directly quickly to one of the assistants.

"Ok." One of them whispered as they ran towards a large whiteboard before holding it up with some words printed on it.

"So, when you have to choose a company to get your dairy and meat products from, choose Meaty big cuts and Dairy, but don't just take my word, take Bessy's." The 'farmer' said as the camera focused in on Cathyl.

"Meaty big cuts and Dairy, the ideal spot for all dairy and meat needs." She spoke while trying to smile.

"And cut! You two were amazing!" The director said with a giant grin as he approached them.

"I gotta say, I barely touched these and the milk came flowing out." Remarked the actor while Cathyl stood up and quickly put the overalls back on with a frown.

"Yeah, don't do it again, they're sensitive." She said with a blush. "So, where's the exit?"

"Exit? Hang on there, why not consider taking a full time job for the company? You're not just the real thing, but you made it easier then just editing milk in. Besides, if people actually want to see more of you, you could be a big star."

"Yeah, for perverts." She deadpanned.

"Come on, I could make you rich and famous, why say no?" He said with a grin. "I think this is a pretty good offer, right?"

"Well, even if I did want the job I won't be like this much longer."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

'Should I tell him? It's not like he could exactly stop me, plus this will get him off my back.' She thought before the tingling came again. "You'll find out in just a few seconds."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion before she began to change before his eyes. She shrunk down a few feet and her skin turned white, and her hair turned red as her breasts stayed the same size as her waist shrunk and her ass grew and her clothes turned into a red dress along with long purple gloves and red heels.

"Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit."

Everyone there dropped their jaws while she rolled her eyes.

"Figures."

"Y-you just changed, but how?" He asked in shock as he stared at her. "And...are you Jessica Rabbit?"

"Apparently yes."

"But how? And why?" He asked in shock. "How is any of this possible?"

"Long story, but I don't care about explaining, I'm out."

"W-wait, maybe we can work something out, I could make you famous with that power!" He offered quickly as she began to walk away.

"I'm passing on that." She said as she reached the door and opened it.

"Please, stay with me and keep working, we can make millions with that power!" He begged before she left and he dropped to his knees. "My perfect star, gone before my eyes."

Meanwhile Jessica looked around and noticed that the sun was setting. "Wow, I must have lost track of time, I better get back to the lab." She said as she looked at her new form. "I better stick to the alleys so I don't draw any attention." 'Not like there's anywhere else to hide.' She thought as she began to head to the alley. 'I just hope I can get home without any more incidents.'

That's when the watch started sparking, but this time with pink sparks.

"Huh? What the fuck are you doing now?" She asked nervously as it kept sparking.

"M-M-M-Malfunction, malfunction…."

"Malfunction? You're already malfunctioning! I don't want to see how more fucked up you can make my life!" She shouted as it kept sparking. That's when her body shifted into a woman with long pale blond hair that went down her legs and wore a sleeveless white outfit with a skirt and long white socks with black shoes.

"Lusamine f-f-f-from P-P-Pokemooooon."

"Lusamine? Watch, why are you stuttering, how exactly are you malfunctioning?" She asked nervously. "What is going to happen?"

"Releasing p-p-pheromones."

"Pheromones? What pheromones, I don't remember adding that function!" She said as a pink mist began to rise from the watch. She jumped and held her breath while trying to wave the stuff away. "Ugh, what the hell watch? Why are you spraying me with pheromones, what is this going to do to me?"

"To increase sexual levels for breeding."

"Breeding?!" She said as she started to feel warm. "What the fuck?!"

"Increasing pheromones to ensure mating."

"No, stop it!" She coughed as more mist was released and began to cover her as she tried to move away. She felt her body tingle and went wide eyed while leaning against the alleyway. "No, this isn't happening…." She coughed, unaware she was leaning against a door.

"Pheromone levels slowing down as too much may prove fatal."

"F-fatal?" She groaned as she tried to push herself up straight only to grab the door knob by mistake and open the door, stumbling in as it opened. She fell on the ground and coughed while hearing loud music playing and felt the air was muggy. "Ugh, where am I?" She groaned as she tried to get up as the door started to close on its own.

"Hey lady, what's the deal falling in like this?" A large man said as he spotted her and began to walk towards her.

Lusamine pushed herself up and looked at the man while feeling her body get warm. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in hot buns strip joint, don't you know that? You drunk or something?" He said as he rolled his eyes.

She looked around and saw numerous women dancing on stages with men gawking and went wide eyed while standing up. "Oh crap, my bad."

"Crazy broad, you must have gotten shot up on some drug and stumbled out of the changing rooms, huh?" He said as he started to push her to a room that was labeled 'Dancer's only'.

"Huh? Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the changing rooms, and don't worry, the girls in there will help you, they're used to helping others who are drugged up, just make sure you can dance or the boss will be mad."

"But I-" She didn't finish as he tossed her in and she stumbled before looking around and gawked seeing numerous nearly naked dancers getting ready or changing, making her body more warm. 'Hot damn! Being a woman and having huge tits is one thing, but getting a free show like this? I should have tried this at the very start!' She thought before one of the girls took notice of her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" She asked as she looked at her in confusion. "Do you need help getting ready?"

"Oh! Uh no no." She held up her hands. "I just ended up here on accident."

"Really, a hot blonde like you in a seedy strip joint like this AND in the dressing room and your saying you came here by accident? I find that hard to believe." She shook her head. "Look, come with me and I'll find you something that'll help show off those legs better."

"But I'm no-" She started before she was grabbed by the arm and dragged by the woman.

"I'm sure you're gonna be a hit out there, ok?" She smiled while Lusamine followed while feeling her body heat up more.

"O-ok…" She said as her resistance began to crumble. They wound up near a clothes rack with the woman looking through some while her eyes went to the woman's ass. 'Damn!'

"Now let's see, what to pick, what to pick, something that will show off your legs…." She said as she looked through the clothes. She picked up a black string bikini that was tiny and held it over her. "Hmm, I think black suits you."

"I-I don't know about this…"

"Trust me, every guy in there is gonna want you when you put this on, now strip and get changed." She practically ordered.

Lusamine took it and nodded before looking around. "Uh, where should I take my clothes off?"

"Right here, we are all in the same business, one way or another we're going to see it all." She said with a chuckle.

She blushed brighter as she looked down at the bikini and gulped. 'Well, I've seen huge jugs, this should be easy, right?' She thought as she started to take off her clothes and change into the bikini. Soon she was dressed and she blushed as she looked down at herself before seeing the watch screen and keyboard embedded in her skin. "How fast are those pheromones gonna be around?"

"One week until I c-can fix the mild glitch." It responded.

"A week?!"

"Yes, I c-can get the pheromones to stop producing by then." It responded as she groaned.

She groaned while noticing the bikini clung tightly to her breasts and groin which made her look at the floor. 'Come on, I'm a girl like them, but these stupid things are making me get horny! Well, maybe I can take one of them to the side for a quickie, but it's gonna be weird as hell without my dick.' She thought before several more girls walked in.

"Ok, shift change everyone." One of them called as several began to head out when suddenly the girl who had given Lusamine her bikini grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her towards the door.

"Hey, wait! Why do I have to go on out there?"

"Because, you haven't been out there yet and we we're one short if you don't come."

"B-But they'll stare! I'm not use to this!"

"Hey, just shake your hips and dance against the pole, as long as you make sure not to get away from the pole unless it's to do a lap dance, ok? And talk to the manager if your interested in bumping uglies for money, he'll decide and set it up."

"But-" She didn't get to finish as she looked out from the curtain and saw the girls separate to walk on the various stages.

"You're the one in the back right corner, go get them girl." She said as she pushed her in the direction of the pole.

Lusamine stumbled and saw a few other girls dancing around the pole while she was in the middle of the stage and gulped while feeling her nerves get to her, even though she felt even more hotter than before.

"Hey, move your ass blondie!" One guy hollered at her.

"I want to see some dancing, now dance!"

'Damn drunk bastards, if the watch changed me into someone like the Enchantress or even Circe this would really liven things up.' She thought as she began to walk to the pole. 'I doubt I can go back, so I might as well give them what they want, it'll make their expression all the more better when I destroy them.'

The girls there moved away to give her space and she grabbed it before she started to slowly spin around it. 'Ok, just do what they've done in literally anything involving a strip club.' She thought as she shook her ass at the crowd, getting a cheer out of them. 'It can't be that bad….right?'

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about!"

'Ok, this isn't so hard, I can do this.' She thought as her body started to get even warmer. She spun around faster with her limbs around the pole while extending her ass out which got more cheers.

"Yeah, shake it woman! I want you!" one guy called as he threw some bills at her.

"Yo, I'll give you a hundred if you come home with me baby!"

She cringed inside, but felt her body getting excited hearing that which made her slap her in her mind. 'Don't give in! You're a genius! The future ruler of everything! This is a temporary set back, so don't give in!' She thought as she grinded against the pole. 'And remember, you are a man, you're just stuck in this body!'

Meanwhile, a tall skinny guy began to walk over to a guy talking to the bartender and said. "Mac, I want the girl dancing."

"Huh? Which one? I got tons of girls here."

"That new one, the one in the black bikini and the giant blonde hair, I've never seen her before, is she new?"

The man turned to see Lusamine and blinked. "What the...I was supposed to be told about any new girls. Who the hell is she? And what's with the long hair? I ain't ever seen a girl with that long hair."

"Well, find out, either way I'm offering two hundred and fifty to have a turn with her in the VIP room, so what do you say?"

"Hmm, alright, you got a deal. Vinny! Get that girl on stage." He called to one of the bouncers.

He simply nodded before heading to the stage and tapping her on the leg. "Yo, I'm gonna need you to come with me, ok?"

"Huh? How come?" She slowly stopped, much to the patrons annoyance.

"Just come with me, ok?" He said calmly. "The boss wants to talk to you."

'Ok, maybe I can explain myself and get out of here.' She thought before nodding. "Ok, I'm coming." She got off the stage and followed the bouncer over to the bar while seeing a large man with several rings and a cigar who wore a fancy suit. "So you're the boss?"

"Yes I am, the name's Mac, but the real question is who are you, I don't remember hiring you."

"Oh! Well ya see I came in here by accident and got mistaken as a dancer." She quickly said. "I got put in this and wound up on stage, so this is just a misunderstanding."

"Huh, well, you see, that's where there's a small problem, you're good, and you could have just walked off and left, but you stayed. And now, I have a guy who's offering me a lot of money to take you to the VIP room." He said as he puffed out some smoke. "So I got a proposition for you. If you take on a job with me, I can guarantee a fat wad of cash each week working here."

"Well, I'd rather no-" She started as she began to feel even warmer. 'What is happening to me?'

"Well then perhaps you'll change your tune after a private dance with my associate here. He's willing to pay a large sum of cash, and the more money you girls make me, the more money you get in return." He said as he gestured to the man next to him. "Now, he is a good friend so here's what's going to happen, you could either do the dance for him and get the money, or I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing, ok? After the private session you can either leave or stay and work for me, what do you say?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no, I would never, I'm just saying you could do my friend a favor or I could take care of a trespasser, so I'll ask again, what'll it be?"

"Fine, but if he tries grabbing my ass we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I feel like he might do more then that, why don't you show her to the room Vinny?" He chuckled as the bouncer nodded.

"Follow me miss."

"Ok." She grumbled as he led her towards a door marked 'VIP lounge' on it and opened the door to show a fancy looking room with several stands with poles on them. 'I've got a bad feeling around this.'

"Wait here, he'll be in here in a moment as soon as he pays the boss." He said as he closed the door, locking it as he closed it.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead. 'What am I doing, why am I agreeing to this?' She thought as she got up on one of the stands and leaned against the pole. 'If I could sneak off or at least change this might be no problem.' She thought as her body got even warmer. 'Damn these stupid pheromones, it's making me feel weird.'

Suddenly the door opened and the tall guy walked in with a grin on his face as he stared at her. "Ah, hello there my dear, seems now we've got plenty of space to ourselves."

"Yeah yeah, so lap dance or pole dance?" She asked as she looked at him and felt even warmer.

"Well I'd say lap dance, but I paid a bit extra for something more." He said as he started to unbutton his pants. "Though I guess what we're gonna do is technically gonna be in my lap."

Her face turned bright red hearing that, but her body felt too warm for her to look away as he sat down and she saw his dick stand out. "Y-Y-You're serious?"

"Two hundred and fifty dollars serious baby, now get down here and take off that bikini for me, ok?"

She frowned at him, but complied and shivered when the top came off and slid the bottom next before standing there in the nude. 'Why isn't the fucking watch changing me yet?!'

"Nice, nice, really nice, now come over here, let's get this show on the road." He said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

She shyly walked over and gulped before suddenly getting pulled onto his lap and stiffened up feeling the dick pressed against her groin.

"There we go, we're gonna have some fun now, aren't we?" He said with a grin as he reached one hand up and grabbed her breasts and gave one of them a squeeze, making her softly moan. "Hmm, feels real, I always preferred them that way."

"T-they're real, no doubt about that." She said with a blush as his other hand squeezed one of her ass cheeks. She jumped and felt the pulsating dick make her pussy feel warm enough to where she felt juices start to leak out.

"Wow, someone must be excited, huh?" He asked with a grin as he felt her juices drip onto him. "You want my dick, don't you?"

'No you sleazy pervert!' He tried saying, but all that came out was another moan.

"Well, if you want my dick that bad why don't we give it to you, huh?" He said with a grin as he grabbed her by the waist and held her up a bit as he got his dick positioned right below her pussy. "Ready?"

"J-Just don't get rough." She gasped out feeling the tip while the heat was clouding her mind. 'If I can just get this over with, maybe it won't be so bad, even if this is still weird.'

"I can't promise you that." He said with a grin before he began to lower her onto his dick.

She went wide eyed feeling it push in and moaned with each inch while her body felt like it was boiling. "More….I need more…" She moaned in pleasure as he grinned.

"All I did was put it in and you're begging already? Sounds like someone's a natural slut, I can't even feel your hymen. Guess some other lucky bastard got to you first."

'Well, she was a mom, so it makes sense.' She thought as her mind got even more clouded as he kept pushing his dick in. The more it went in the more she moaned before it was fully inside and she had to grab his shoulders. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, that's the idea beautiful, now bounce your hips!" He groaned in pleasure.

She bit her lip and tried moving up a little, but the rush of pleasure made her do it slowly from shock.

"Come on hurry up, do you want me to help you?" He groaned as he grabbed her hips and began to move her up and down on his dick.

"Ah! E-Easy!" She gasped out from the wave of pleasure feeling the dick scrape inside her.

"No way, I payed to much for this not to enjoy myself, I am going to do whatever the hell I like with you." He grunted while squeezing her ass while moving his own hips upwards as she came down. "I am going to do you in every hole in your body after this!" He groaned as her eyes began to glaze over.

"Oh god! Oh god!" She moaned feeling her mind go cloudy as her pussy clung to the dick with each movement. 'His dick is going in and out with ease!'

"Damn, you're pretty tight for a slut." He groaned as he kept thrusting his dick in. "Your last boyfriend must have been tiny compared to me."

"Y-yeah, you're amazing!" She moaned in pleasure. 'This feels amazing! I don't want this to stop!'

He grinned and started bouncing her faster on his dick while she moaned and he used his other hand to give her nipple a pinch. She let out a yelp at the feeling before moaning louder as he started to twist it.

"M-more, more, please!"

"Oh you want more? Then take it!" He moved her on her back on the floor and spread her legs before he started hammering into her slit with all he had making her scream her head off.

"Yes, yes, YES! Please, keep it up, keep thrusting into me!" She moaned as she began to drool a bit. "Give it all to me!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna lose it!" He grunted before pulling out and moved over to her face and held her head before pushing his dick into her mouth with a groan. "Swallow every drop bitch!"

'Yes, I will, every drop master!' She thought as she felt it twitch before he unleashed his load into her mouth. She rolled her eyes back when she felt the hot sperm but forgot to swallow leading to it filling her mouth and some of it leaking out down her chin.

"Hey, I said to swallow you stupid bitch! I'm gonna have to punish you." He growled as he pulled his dick out of her mouth before moving towards her ass. "I'll stretch your snug little asshole right up."

"Yes, please, do it~." She moaned in pleasure as he grabbed her ass cheeks. "Give me your dick!"

He lined it up with her ass and began to push forward, making both groan as the dick went in slower than with her pussy while he gripped on her waist. "Damn, it's even tighter than your pussy, your pretty new to the business, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I'm going to destroy your ass!" He groaned as he started to thrust harder.

"AHHH!" She moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting it deeper and deeper. "Y-yes, please, keep it up!"

He grunted from the clinging ass that made it hard to move while the thrusts made Lusamine's chest bounce back and forth. "I'm going to make you mine, I'm gonna make you a mindless sex slave!" He grunted as he slapped her ass as he kept thrusting.

"Yes! Yes! Keep fucking my ass!" She moaned, her mind completely fogged as his dick started to twitch.

"Alright bitch, get ready to take my next load!" He grinned before cumming inside.

"Yes, yes, fill me up!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt his cum inside of her.

"Damn, you've been one of the best lays I've had in years." He panted while each load poured in as Lusamine had her tongue hanging out with a dazed expression. "My time is up, I'm gonna go tell Mac to come in here so he can ask you about your decision, though I think you know the answer." He chuckled as he started to pull his dick out of her ass.

She panted and didn't pay attention but shiver when the cum oozed out of her while she could feel a tingling sensation. 'Time to change.' She thought as her hair shortened and turned black as a gold crown appeared on her head as metal bracelets formed on her arms and red boots appeared on her legs and a red, blue and gold one piece appeared on her.

"Wonder Woman from DC comics."

"Hey Mac, worth every penny." He said as he pointed at the closed door. "I left her on the floor in there, she's a pile of cum and pleasure, she'll agree to anything you say."

"Good, how was she? Give you any trouble?"

"No, but she was really tight, if you get her on payroll I'll definitely come back." He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as he began to walk towards the VIP lounge. "I'm always looking for new girls." When he opened the door he blinked as Wonder Woman tried to stand, but stumbled. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

"I'm….Wonder….Woman…." She panted as some cum leaked out of her uniform.

"Where's the other girl?"

"That….would be me." She got out without thinking.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The….watch changes my form…" she got out pointing to the watch while regaining her footing.

"Change your form? What the hell does that mean?" He asked in confusion.

"It means I just changed from banging that guy, now I'm a whole new girl."

"Wait, so you were the blonde chick, now you're this one?" He asked as his mind began to race before he started to grin.

"Yeah, in fact you could say right now I can only become females." She walked over to one of the poles and grabbed it. "Watch this." before she began to slowly bend it in half with ease.

"Whoa! Hey, you gotta pay for that." He said as he stared in amazement.

"I figured, and I can already tell you this. If you can keep quiet about this to the police, I'll work for you, but I can't change or decide when I transform, so you'll have to figure out something if you want me to sleep with anyone else." 'It'll give me some cash and keep the cops off my back, plus getting fucked as a woman wasn't as bad as I thought.'

"Alright, you got a deal, all I gotta do is keep the police off of you in exchange for infinite woman, this is going to make me rich." He chuckled with a grin.

"Just remember though, I can become any girl from fiction, ANY of them, and considering Diana here has super strength, don't go cheating me out of my pay." She warned. "You don't wanna see what an amazon princess can do."

"Alright, alright, calm down, all you gotta do is stay in here and I'll send guys in, if you leave someone might see you change out there and blab, but no one will squeal if they're doing you, not if they don't want to get arrested." He chuckled with a grin. "So….how many other girls can you become?"

"Millions, though I can only be them once, and some of them aren't human or are really young." She said with a shrug.

"M...M….Millions?"

"Yeah, I downloaded every fictional character on this, but it glitched and I'm stuck only in female forms."

He grinned and let out a chuckle. "I could make so much money if they all think you're just role playing."

"Alright, well, I'll just be here, just send in the next guy whenever." She said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

He left with a perverted chuckle while she crossed her arms.

'I just hope this watch can keep me from getting knocked up.' She thought as she watched him leave the room.

(Later)

"Right this way gentlemen." Spoke Mac gesturing to the room while a new sign was put up which said 'Best roleplaying stripper around'

"Alright, I can't wait to see this roleplayer, is she really hot?" Asked one guy.

"I think she'll be quite the looker." He chuckled as he opened the door to show the room full of men throwing money at a woman with green skin, red hair and leaves and vines covering her privates.

"Alright, Poison Ivy!"

"Holy shit that's hot!"

"Yes she is boys, now get on in there and throw money at her, throw enough and she'll have 'fun' with you~." He said as their eyes widened in excitement.

They ran as fast as they could as the door closed behind them and Poison Ivy smiled.

"So boys, care for a good time?"

"Hell yeah! Take my money!"

"I want you!"

"Then go ahead and let me see your green thumbs."

(Later)

"Oh fuck yeah! This is awesome!" Grunted one man as the two were hammering into her ass and pussy at the same time between them.

"Yeah, keep it up boys!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt them cum into her before her body started to tingle. 'Oh crap!' She thought as her body started to change, her body grew larger as her skin turned a darker shade of green as her hair turned a darker green, and thankfully no clothes formed on her as they kept thrusting into her.

"She-Hulk from Marvel."

The guys went wide eyed and groaned feeling the insides get even more snug.

"Come on boys, keep those hips moving!"

"What just happened? You just changed and got tighter!" The guy thrusting into her from behind groaned.

"It's all part of the act!" She moaned while the one in front latched on her nipple and began sucking.

"I don't care, she just got bigger and hotter!" He mumbled as he kept sucking.

"Yeah, so just keep thrusting, ok boys~?"

"Ok!" Grunted the man who moved faster in her ass with his dick twitching. "Here comes my load hot stuff!" He moaned as he shot his load into her, making her moan in pleasure.

"Me too!" Groaned the one in front before he started cumming in her pussy.

"Wow, it's like a cream pie on both ends!" She moaned with a grin.

(Later)

"Oh fuck! This is amazing!" Groaned a man underneath a woman with long blond hair and sunglasses in a torn nun's outfit as she bounced on his cock while she rubbed and sucked between two other dicks.

"Eda from Black Lagoon."

"Yes, it is, now please, keep thrusting and I'll bless you~." She said with a smile.

"Fuck, this girl really takes her role playing serious." He groaned with a grin as his dick started to twitch. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He groaned.

"Me too!" She moaned as they climaxed at the same time. "Whew, that was amazing… ok, who's next?" She moaned as she looked at the line of men staring at her with lust filled grins.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"I wanna tap that ass!"

(Later)

A tall woman with black hair and large breasts, tiny waist and large ass who was wearing orange sunglasses with a tight dark blue dress with her arms crossed looked across the room as multiple guys were getting hand jobs from hands that were popping out of everywhere.

"Robin from One Piece."

"Holy shit! How is this possible?" Groaned one man.

"Don't know, don't care, this feels amazing!" Groaned a guy who came, spurting his cum out onto the hand and floor.

"This is the best handjob ever!"

"I wonder if she could make boobs, I want a boob job!"

"Hmm, let's test that out." She smirked before concentrating as hard as she can before several pairs of breasts popped out near them. 'Wow, who knew doujin could lead to this kinda kinky stuff?'

"Alright! This is the best strip joint ever!"


	123. Chapter 123

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 123

What if Yui and Jack began fusing monster girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, I want everybody ready and accounted for, it's taken a few months but all the monster blood monster girls are finally gone, now who's ready to get back to work?" Jack asked.

None of the men spoke up with some of them shaking, looking pale, both, or even some twiddling their fingers.

"Now, while we were dealing with the infestation, I had another group go out and get us more specimens, and I believe we finally have enough to start project fusion."

"Uh, sir?" Spoke up one worker. "Permission to speak my mind?"

"Permission granted." He said with a nod.

"Have you lost your mind?! You actually wanna put them together when they're already dangerous on their own?"

"Yes, but listen, if we do this we will be doing what others thought impossible, creating new breeds, and yes, it may sound dangerous but I've taken every precaution, the cages have been strengthened, we have double the security personal, nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Is it too late to hand in my letter of resignation?" One worker whispered to another.

"Yes it is, I have you all on contract for the next twenty years." Jack said with a grin as some of them groaned.

"Yes sir." They spoke before spreading off to get to work while Jack walked over to some of the more armored and armed guards.

"Look, you men are our first and last line of defense, what we're going to be doing is extremely dangerous, so be on alert, and….if you see Yui, shoot everything you have at him, that man is a wild card and batshit crazy, even by my standards, something I admire and am wary of."

"Not to worry sir, we've got every room double checked at with the best guns we could get. Even Roger over there's doing fine after the whole, you know."

"Snake incident?" Asked another one before one of the men jumped and looked around.

"Where?! Oh god not again, my balls are empty you scaly succubi!"

"Roger, calm down, just remember you're wearing a metal chastity belt, nothing can get at your balls!" One of the guards called back. "Poor guy."

"You think that's bad, I think Josh over there developed a thing for horses. He never saw the centaurs coming."

Said soldier was looking at a farming catalog before seeing them look and tossed it aside and grabbed his gun. "What? I wasn't looking at anything, just, uh….making sure there wasn't any hidden cameras!"

"Sure you were, sure you were." He said as he rolled his eyes. "And that's not the worse, both of the Jackson twins can't look at a frog or tongues the same way after that giant mucus toad." He said as he pointed at two identical men who were polishing their guns.

"I know, and I promise, after this experiment I'm going to be temporarily closing this place to give everyone a paid vacation, they've earned it, But I just wanna do this one experiment." Jack said with a grin.

"Sir, quick question, shouldn't you be letting the new guy know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I should, but I'm waiting, I have a feeling HE will show up soon, and I'd rather explain this only once." He said with a frown.

"But the dude's just been sitting on a crate scrolling through his phone since he got here."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

The captain pointed to a soldier in armor sitting against one of the crates tapping at his phone without looking up.

"God damn it, what the hell is he doing?" He grumbled as he walked towards him.

"Come on, die you damn pigs!"

"Hey, you, get back to work!" Jack shouted in annoyance.

The soldier looked up and stood on his legs. "Sorry sir, it's just nothing was happening so I went ahead to take a break."

"That's what you think, I gave everyone an order to get ready, we're going to be doing one of the most ambitious project here ever, and I expect we'll be having some company soon."

"Sorry sir, I'll remember. But I do have one question before we start."

"And what is that?" He asked with a frown.

"How was your time with the arachne?"

"How do you know that, I made sure no one knew." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because I saw it." He replied bluntly while his form shifted into a black cloak figure as he dropped his weapon and gave a wave. "Hello~"

"Yui, I should have known, how long have you been here?" He asked with a groan as the soldiers raised their weapons.

"Since I bribed that new guy and got his clothes, I sent him on a vacation to some dimension of sex starved women in a mad max kinda world."

"Why am I not surprised? Well, since you're here you're not gonna leave, are you?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Well that depends, are you gonna order your men to open fire? Because it's been a LONG time since a huge swarm of men went to town on me at once."

"I'm gonna ask you not to say it like that again, and that depends, are you going to banish them to another dimension if I do?"

"No, I just wanna see how many of them lose it and shoot like wild men. Which reminds me, centaur stampede!"

"Centaur, where?!" Josh said as he looked around before seeing a large portal appear and a pack of centaurs run out of it towards the men.

"Attack!" Called the captain before pulling out an electric abton and charged while some men hesitated and Josh himself dove into an open crate.

"God fucking damn it Yui, now is not a good time! Get me nets, capture as many as possible!" He shouted to his men as the other workers ran away in fear.

"AH, nothing like the sweet sweet scent of chaos in the air, along with the eventual smell of semen on the ground."

"Yui, I'm only going to say this once, either get rid of them or put them in the zoo, I can't deal with this right now, half my workers are traumatized and I need them all to focus on operation fusion!"

"Hmmm, well I might be obliged to help fix that, but it's gonna cost you."

"What do you want?" Jack asked with a frown. "Tell me now."

"I need you to help me when I go fishing."

"Fishing? For what exactly?"

"Ancient and unknown fish of course. I need someone to help act as bait since these fish are BIG, like megalodon big."

"Ok, no, no no no no no. I am not being bait for fish….what if I offered you something else? The opportunity to see new species of monster girls be created?"

"You mean like jump ahead in time and watch without you knowing?" He smirked.

"Fuck…. You got me there….fine, I'll help, but I will not be fish bait." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure.

"Fine, but I'm recording the experiment for Marisa's sake, this is gonna be something she'd love to hear about."

"Marisa? Who's Marisa?" Jack asked in confusion. "Is this another insanely powerful being I should worry about?"

"Oh no, she's my number one fan."

"Really? Well, ok, now can you get rid of all these centaurs?" He asked in mild annoyance.

"Sure." He snapped his fingers before numerous robots dressed as cowboys dropped in and chased them with lassos.

"Hey, get away from me!" One of them shouted as a lasso was thrown around her as a robot jumped onto her and started to hogtie her.

"Only my husband can get on my back!" Spoke one trying to buck another one off as another robot actually ran away from another centaur who had hearts in her eyes.

"Wow, they're into all types, huh?" Jack asked in amazement. "I'll have some of my workers help the robots get them into the zoo."

"No time for that, to the room!" Yui declared with a finger held up. "Wait, where is this happening again?"

"In the zoo Yui, we've built the machine in there to minimize the risk of transporting the girls across the facility."

"Then lead the way."

"Alright, just make your robots follow us, ok? My workers will take the centaurs off our hands when we get there." He said as he began to walk away from the hooded figure.

Yui whistled while putting a cowboy hat on. "Saddle up boys! Drive them ponies on this way!"

"I am not a pony!" Shouted one of the centaurs as the robots started to either drag the tied up ones or lead the others after Jack and Yui.

The group eventually reached the area with workers carefully leading the centaurs back towards the section for them.

"Alright, all hands on deck, we'll begin operation fusion in a minute, are the new cages ready?" He called as they walked deeper into the colossal room.

"Yes, we triple checked every inch to be cautious." Spoke one worker looking at a clipboard. "Although the specimens were quite….vocal."

"By god, they've learned to masturbate, now they won't want any men." Spoke Yui with a dramatic gasp.

"No, trust me they know how to do that, it's just that some idiot blabbed and now not many of them seem excited to take part in the experiment." Jack grumbled.

"Well you ARE fusing them into one being, unless they turn into super saiyans I'd be the same." Remarked Yui while drinking from a soda.

"Yeah, but it won't be that bad...I think, but either way even if they didn't know they would still be difficult." He said as they approached a large machine with a large glass chamber in the middle surrounded on all but one sides by metal with multiple pipes connected to it. There was a large control board at the base of it and what looked like a large hole on top with a metal latch and cover on it. "Here it is, the machine that will make operation fusion a reality."

"So you're gonna fuse the monster girls together into new species, and….then what?"

"Well, I can learn about them and maybe find a cure to a disease, or I could release them in some other dimension with a camera duct taped to their head and watch the chaos, the possibilities are endless."

"Or start your first ever porno company. Come see the wildest and hottest girls around! Be careful, they bite." Remarked Yui with his arms out.

"Or I could go the jurassic park route and open a monster girl park, that might be interesting." He chuckled as he hit some buttons. "Though that might backfire on me."

"So which ones you gonna be using?"

"Quite a few of them, I even think I got a Lilim and a Queen Slime on the list."

Yui dropped his soda and dropped his jaw. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I have all the high profile monster girls locked up on a lower level, so none of them got a taste of your monster blood." He said with a grin. "It took us a month to contain the Queen Slime."

"And you want to fuse them, with other girls, completely at random?"

"More or less….I wonder if I could throw the Pharaoh in with them as well, that would be interesting to see." He said with a grin. "Hey Burt, do we still have a Pharaoh left down there or did she escape in the confusion?"

"Uh….wait, we had a Pharaoh?"

"I thought we did….no, wait, we found a gaggle of mummies, not a Pharaoh, never mind." He said as he shook his head.

"Oh, before we forget, that arachne you had fun with wanted me to give you a message."

"Oh god you found her, please don't bring her here." He said as he paled a bit. "What did she have to say?"

"She said, and I quote 'If you find my husband bring him to me, I just got done coming up with the last name for our children' unquote."

"Oh god...listen if you don't bring me to her… I'll introduce you to one of the fusions after we're done?" He said nervously as he kept hitting buttons and typing stuff in. "I think you said something about a harem last time I saw you?"

"Relax, I won't bring her to you." He smirked. "But I will want a complete data log for every girl you're gonna involve in this."

"Fine, I was gonna anyway, I had a feeling you would show up so I prepared an extra one." He said as he snapped his fingers as a random worker handed Yui a clipboard with multiple names on it. "That has all the names of every girl we've chosen to be in this experiment, will this satisfy you?"

"Yes, this pleases me, you shall live another day." He replied before sliding the clipboard into his hood where it vanished.

"Good, because we're almost ready to start soon, the only thing left to do is choose the first girls."

"Oh that's simple. Does the machine have a randomizer function?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he started to feel a bit of dread.

"We'll let the hand of fate decide who is mixed with who."

"Ok, but there are a few combinations that I want specified." He said with a shrug as he hit a button before the machine began to hum to life.

"Fine, but don't blame me if they break free."

"Of course I'm going to blame you, you caused the last escape." He muttered as a monitor came to life before two names appeared.

Dragon and Hellhound

"Alright, those are our first two." He said as two large cages began to be carried by a winch on the ceiling towards the machine. "And here they are."

Inside the hellhound was gnawing at the bars while the dragon tried using flames on hers.

"Try to escape all you want, those bars are made of vibranium, during one of our mishaps with a portal we found a large deposit of it." He chuckled as the cages were stopped over the top of the glass one as the hole began to open before the bottom dropped out of the cages holding the monster girls.

The two fell down and roared out before ending up in the glass container as the top shut.

The hellhound growled and started to bang on the glass. "Let me out of here you bastard!"

"Release me at once! I refuse to be cramped together with some mangy dog." Growled the dragon.

"Oh trust me, you won't be, at least not for long. Initiate the fusing!" Jack said as pink gas began to enter the cube through a small hose.

The two started to cough and tried clawing at the glass or use their strength, but the glass held while Yui began eating some popcorn.

"Keep it going, we have to be sure they fuse into something new or else we'll just end up with a regular pissed off chimera."

"Right, I HAVE THE POWER!" Declared the deity before a bolt of lightning came down and hit the controls.

"What the hell? We're a mile underground, where's the lightning coming from?" Jack shouted as the controls started to spark.

"The same answer is why can no one see Prince Adam and Clark Kent as their alter egos?" Remarked Yui before they saw a glowing coming from the gas and saw the outlines of the girls sparking before they started to slowly come together.

"Forget that, it's happening!" He said with a giant grin as the two figures became one before the gas completely covered them. "Ok, I think that's enough, suck the gas out!"

Yui hit a button before vents opened and the gas began to slowly get sucked up. As it disappeared they saw the new figure and were amazed. She was tall with black skin and fur on her arms and fury paws with scaly legs and feet and dark green wings on her back as her face had wild blackish green hair with two dog ears and two horns and a long scaly tail with fire on the end poking out right above her ass.

The monster girl groaned and rubbed her head while the tail swished a little bit. "Ugh….."

"IT'S ALIVE!" Declared Yui with a laugh and thunder booming in the distance.

"Yes, it is, and I swear if you set off the sprinklers with that thunder I'll skin you alive Yui." Jack said as he looked at her in amazement.

"So are you gonna name her now?"

"Yeah… but what to name her…..I got it, Hell Dragon!"

Said creature shook her head and looked at them before slowly grinning and started to claw at the glass more frantically then the other two.

"Whoa, it seems like she really wants out, someone put them to the side, ok?" He said as what looked like a giant suction cup began to lower down and went in through the now opened hatch.

She roared and started punching at the glass before suddenly feeling a strong pull and let out a loud roar before getting pulled up into it. "Let me go! Let me go!" She roared in anger.

"Wow, she's really feisty, huh?"

"Let me out of here! I wanna ride your bones!"

"Whoa, that's surprising." He said in surprise as it began to pull her out before moving towards an even larger looking glass tank before dropping her into a hatch that closed behind her.

"It would seem the specimen is twice as horny as a regular monster girl." Remarked Yui smoking an old fashioned pipe.

"Yeah, though I can assure you she can't get out of there, the glass is three feet thick and made of bullet proof glass."

"I'm gonna drain you dry!"

"Aw, she likes you. Why don't you go over and give her a treat?"

"I'm gonna have to decline, I'm already hiding from one crazy monster girl, I don't need another one after me."

"Well let's not keep her waiting, we've got a long list of fusions to get to."

"What does that mean?" He asked with a frown as he hit the random button. "Are you planning on sending me to her once this is over?"

Kunoichi and Red Oni

"I meant make the Hell Dragon comfy, duh." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that job can be all yours." He said as two cages began to approach them. The kunoichi was in a meditative position and the red oni was guzzling from a gourd.

"How did she get the gourd, I thought I told you not to give her more than one cup a day?" He called to the workers.

"Oh that wasn't them, I figured she could use something to drink." Remarked Yui.

"Why am I not surprised?" He groaned.

"Heeeeyyy, who wants to party?" The Red Oni giggled with a grin.

"Why have you imprisoned me? I only wish to help find my target and deal with him." Spoke the Kunoichi.

"Because your target was a happily married man, and we didn't have a kunoichi yet, plus we have new plans for you." Jack said as the bottoms of the cages opened, dropping them into the tank.

Yui hit the button as gas started filling it and sat back on a lawn chair he conjured up.

"I wonder how this one will turn out...I wonder if it'll look like a red Tsunade." Muttered Jack.

"There's already stuff on that, it's called her being blind stinkin' drunk." Chuckled Yui.

"Yeah, well either way please don't give her any more booze, ok?" He said as the outlines of their bodies began to glow and merge.

"Relax, with her being part Kunoichi it might help ease her on the alcohol."

"Maybe, or it could be the opposite and she could be a full out drunk Kunoichi." He said as the the glowing stopped. "Ok, let's get the gas out."

The gas was vented and the girl this time showed a tall and strong looking girl with a black face mask, red skin, two horns on her forehead, and long black hair in a braid with white streaks and wore yellow arm guards, but also had a large kunai blade on her back with matching shin guards, and had a yellow loincloth over her groin with a simple black top that strained against her chest.

"Wow, she turned out pretty well….now let's see if she's more oni or kunoichi." He said as the figure rubbed her head. "Do you wanna name this one?"

"I shall call you….the Red Koni!"

"Ugh….what happened to my booze?" She groaned as she looked around before spotting them and grinning. "Why hello there gentleman, are either of you single?"

"He is, and he can make booze come out of anywhere." Jack said as he pointed at Yui.

"Mmm, perhaps you and I can participate in a sakazuki."

"I'm in!" He turned to Jack. "What does she mean?"

"It's a tradition in japan where an exchange of sake cups means the pledging of loyalty, so I think either you will be her subordinate or vice versa, but either way she won't let you leave her if you do it."

"Sorry, gonna have to pass. If Marisa catches wind she'll be PISSED. But Jack here once got it on with an arachne, so he knows what to do in bed."

"Oh come on! I did not get it on, she tied me up and did me until I escaped and made a portal that sent her halfway across the planet!"

"Both of you sound wonderful, I just don't know who to decide."

"Well you got time to think it over." Yui hit a button before she got sucked up and put away in an empty container much to her annoyance. "Ok, who's next?"

"Let's see what the computer says."Jack said as he hit the random button again. "Hey, are there any you want to see get made?"

"With a huge list like this, of course."

"Alright, wanna choose next time then?"

"Sure."

Yuki-Onna and Hinezumi

"Well, there we go." He said as two cages began to be brought towards them, one covered in a layer of ice and the other smoking.

"Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Let me out or I will unleash the fury of the icy mountain onto you."

"I wonder if I should offer the Hinezumi some cheese." Remarked Yui.

"Same, and if I should give the Yuki-Onna some shaved ice." Jack said as they were dropped into the glass chamber.

The two tried freezing the containers or tried to break through using brute force.

"Turn on the gas, turn on the gas, turn on the gas." Muttered Jack as he pressed the button.

"I'm going to get out of here!"

"Not really Jerry." Chuckled Yui as the gas poured in.

"Ice and fire, this will end well." Jack chuckled as he stepped back.

The two cried out before their forms became one and they saw steam rising up and fogging up the glass.

"I hope they don't melt." Jack said as he hit a button and the gas began to beg sucked out along with the steam.

"If so I'm getting out of here, I already got a long rap sheet, killing monster girls with a fusing machine is something I don't need added." He said before a figure began to appear.

She was a bit short with a long red and blue kimono with flame designs on it with a slit that showed off her legs and pressed against her sizeable breasts and covered her hands. She had long red hair with large mouse ears as steam came off of her head. She had a thin tail poking out of her kimono with a small blue flame on it.

"Damn." Remarked Yui.

"Huh, she turned out pretty well, I guess hot and cold can mix." He said in surprise before she turned and looked at them.

"You two are strong males, you will make fine husbands."

"Um….I'm good, I'm happy being a bachelor." Jack said as he held up his hands as the suction cup began to lower.

"I insist!" She punched the glass as the spot began freezing over quickly before the suction began. "No! I will have a husband!" She shouted as she froze her feet to the ground before punching again.

"Uh oh, time to up the suction."

"Agreed." He said as the pull got stronger before it started to crack the ice and pull her up.

"No! I want a husband!" She shouted as she was raised out and was brought towards an empty tank right next to the other new monster girls.

"So, what are we naming her? Yuki-Hine?"

"Works for me."

"So, do you wanna choose the next two?" Jack asked as the lid closed on the Yuki-Hine's tank.

"Sure." He hit some buttons as the next two came up.

Living Doll and Neuronago

"Interesting choice, let's see how they go together." Jack said as two more cages came towards them, one holding an unmoving doll and the other one was glass that held a slime looking girl who wore a thin white kimono that was soaked and see through.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Waved the slime with Yui keeping him and Jack from waving back.

"Wow, she's kinda laid back and friendly…. Though I am wondering why the doll isn't moving, usually they move at least a bit."

"Maybe she's trying to trick us into opening the cage. Nice try! We're not falling for it."

"Yeah, though we will be letting her out, temporarily though." Jack said before the cages bottoms opened, dropping both of them into the glass tank, the Neuronago catching the doll before she could hit the ground.

"Can you please let me out? What did I do?"

"Well, you didn't do anything, we just wanna try something new, ok? It shouldn't take long." Jack said before turning to Yui. "I feel kinda bad, she seems nice."

"Says the dude who has every monster girl locked up like animals." He remarked before the doll started to slowly move. "See? She was just trying to trick us."

"I know, and for your information they aren't locked up like animals, they have large open areas to live in while we study them, and we give them almost everything they want minus weapons and men." He said as the doll started to stand up. "The new ones are because we haven't determined their strength yet."

"Why don't you let me out? I promise I'll be a good girl." She smiled while holding her hands together and down in front of her while fluttering her eyes.

"Nice try, but last time someone did that you tried to escape and make a guy leave his family to be with you." Jack said as he hit some buttons.

"But I just want a nice man to be my master? Is that so wrong?" She made her lip quiver while making a sniffling sound.

"Kinda, but that won't be a problem soon, and drop the act, we aren't falling for it, right Yui?"

"Oh god!" Cried Yui with tears going down the floor while he held a hanky. "What kind of monsters are we?!"

"Yui, snap out of it, and we are definitely monsters, you unleashed a bunch of giant monster girls on my entire staff last time we met and put snakes in a guys underwear TWICE." He snapped as he suppressed a groan.

"Oh right." He tossed the hanky away. "Don't worry girls, when we're done, you'll be a brand new woman, literally."

"Starting...now." He said as pink gas began to flood the gas chamber.

The girls looked around and started coughing before the Neuronago tried to slip out through the cracks.

"Hey, stop that, Yui, get me some duct tape or something." Jack said as he tried to cover the cracks. "I don't think she can make it through, but better safe than sorry."

"Can't last time I conjured duct tape it came to life and….let's just say I began the first every duct tape porn and leave it at that." He remarked while waving his hand, which the slime girl took the wrong way.

"You want me with you? Ok, I'm coming." She said with a smile as she doubled her efforts as the Living Doll began to approach her as she started to cough.

"I feel...weird…"

"Come on, take effect already." Jack grumbled as she kept trying to get out before suddenly stopping. "There we go."

The two were covered before their forms shifted together while Yui let out a maniacal laughter.

"Live! Live! LIIIIIIIIVEEEEE!"

"Yui, take a chill pill….or whatever it'll take to subdue your level of crazy." He chuckled as he hit a button and the gas got sucked away.

"Nothing can contain my insanity, nothing!"

"Why am I not surprised." He said as he looked at the figure in the tank. This one actually looked like a small chibi girl with blue skin and long hair that reached the ground and wore a long sleeved dress with her legs showing and large black eyes with a glimmer in them. "Wow, they look even cuter together, don't break on me Yui if they try anything." Jack said as he stared at them.

"I just wonder how their personality has changed."

"Well, one was really nice and the other was really cute and used that to her advantage….I feel like this won't end well."

She looked herself over and splattered herself on the glass while smiling at them. "Please take me home master! Please please please please please please please!"

"Wow, she is cute….time for the suction cup!" Jack said as he hit some buttons.

"Please take me home! I'll do anything you want!" She begged as she looked at them with big eyes. "Please mister cloak guy?"

"Hmmmmmmmm."

"Yui, no. Don't do it." Jack said as he upped the power of the suction cup.

"Wait a sec, would it be incest? Cause in a way we DID make her, so….is she like a daughter?"

"No, none of our DNA is in her, and she's part Living Doll and part Neuronoga. Maybe Doll Slime would work."

"I mean if I were to adopt her, I mean would that be a grey area?"

"I can be your daughter if you want!"

"I'm gonna say a maybe on there…..tell you what, you can adopt her if I don't have to go fishing with you."

"Hmmmmm, I might need to think this over a bit longer."

"Please daddy, please adopt me!" She begged as the suction cup began to pull her off the glass. When she got sucked up into a cage she pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair, let me out so I can be with daddy!"

"Well, now you have time to think, time for the next one." Jack said as he hit the random button.

Jinko and Jiangshi

Said monster girls were lowered on down with the Jiangshi looking around confused and the Jinko walking around with a growl.

"Where are we, what is happening, tell us now." The Jinko ordered with a frown.

"You two are our prisoners." Spoke Yui who suddenly had a cat in his arms which he pettered while having a german accent. "Now tell us ze plans!"

"Huh? What plans, I don't know anything!" The Jiangshi said as she bounced around in her cage.

"Ze plan! Ze plan!" He spoke while the cat hissed and Jack sweatdrop.

"You are officially the craziest guy I know….at least I think you're a guy, what are you under that cloak?"

"I wouldn't look too deeply, imagine what would happen if you looked into the shell of a Shedinja and under the cloak of a Mimikyu combined."

"Bad shit, got it, back to the fusion." He said as the cages dropped them into the glass tank.

"Let me out of here or you both will suffer!" The Jinko shouted as she lunged at the glass wall.

"Sorry, I don't speak tiger." Spoke Yui before pumping the gas in.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" The Jiangshi said as she started to cough.

"You'll see in a sec my dear." Laughed Yui.

"You monster! We told you we don't have any plans!" The Jinko coughed as she tried to slash at the wall.

"I know that, but you were gonna be fused either way. Don't worry, you'll be much more strong afterwards, provided you can remember who you are. It kinda makes both your minds become one as well."

"What? What do you mean fusing, what's happening?!" The Jinko said as she felt herself beginning to get pulled towards Jiangshi.

"Wow, do I gotta draw a picture? Let me put it to you this way. What's one plus one? Two! Now minus that by one and you've got one monster girl left. You still with me?"

"What?!" They shouted as their bodies began to fuse together.

"Alright, I wonder what these two are going to look like."

The two cried out as they glowed and the light made the two look away while it went silent.

"Alright, this is going well, let's see the result." Jack said as he hit the button that sucked up the gas. As the gas cleared a figure was shown waving the gas away, she had giant tiger paws with large claws for her hands and feet with fur on their arms and legs, her skin was blue and she was wearing part of a red dress along with large sleeves, she had long blonde hair with cat ears and the hat the Jiangshi was wearing along with the seal.

The woman growled and shook her head while looking over her body. "What is this, what happened to me?" She growled before looking up at them.

"You are now a….a….a….Jack, what is she?" Whispered Yui.

"A Hopping Tiger?" He suggested.

"A Hopping Tiger!" Proclaimed Yui. "I'll bet now you won't need to worry about your joints getting stiff."

"Then why do my arms feel stiff, I can't move them!" She growled as she started to blush as she stared at them. "I need one of you to get in here and rub them."

"Um… I think you'll be ok, is your legs stiff as well?" Jack asked as the suction cup began to lower.

"No, but I still wouldn't mind a little help~" She purred before getting sucked up the tube. "Hey, let me out of here!" She shouted.

"Man, that tube was a good investment."

"I think dancer cages would work better, you'd be getting your money back every second."

"I'm gonna say no, they'll probably escape easily that way." He said as the Hopping Tiger landed in an empty tank.

"So I take it I pick the next batch?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Yui hit two random names at once.

Ghoul and Amazoness

"Alright, this one might be interesting...I really hope you didn't give the amazoness back her sword."

"Of course not, what do you think I am? A nutcase?"

"Maybe, you did give the red oni booze and unleash a bunch of monsters on me and my staff."

"Would you drop it already? I'm not gonna give an amazoness her sword, I gave her a challenge. If she could break out of her cage before being fused she could take you back to her village."

"Oh god damn it, how many monsters did you interact with before I found you?" He groaned as he saw the cages approaching the machine.

Yui pulled out a long list which unfurled across the entire floor. "Do you wanna hear them in alphabetical order or ones people have jerked off to more?"

"Oh god damn it, forget it, I will deal with you later." He said as he looked up at the two monster girls. "If they break my machine I will make you fix it."

"Hey there handsome, I'll get to you soon!" The Amazoness called with a grin.

"Get me out of here and I'll milk your dicks!" Called the Ghoul banging on the cage while licking her lips.

"I'll pass on that, now hold still, ok?" He called as the cages dropped them into the glass tank. "Ok, now to turn on the gas."

Yui pushed the button while the two frowned and tried banging their way out. "Why do we even air out the gas each time?"

"Simple, so we can make sure they are fused and to reduce the risk of the gas getting out into the entire zoo, why do you ask?" He asked as the gas started to fill the tank.

"Just felt tedious to keep pushing more gas in after each fusion."

"Well, what would you rather do?" He asked as the girls began to cough.

"Can't we just keep the same gas inside when the girls are sucked away?"

"Well….shit, I guess we can, we only open the top to put new girls in…. Yeah, I guess we could." He said as the girls stopped coughing. "Alright, I think they're done fusing."

The woman that appeared had a twisted grin with bloodlust and had darkish red and brown skin with numerous tattoos covering her chest, arms, and face, long purple hair, and wore a tattered brown loincloth and no top with sharp teeth.

"Wow, that's a bit terrifying." Jack said before her head snapped towards him and she grinned.

"I found you~." She sang before swinging her fist and made a small crack in the glass before she started clawing at the spot like a wild animal.

"Wow, she wants that D BAD."

"I don't care, we just need to get her out of there now!" Jack said as he hit a button and the suction cup began to turn on.

She saw it and growled before grabbing at the floor which kept her in place momentarily. "I will not be denied! I will have you!"

"I doubt it, it's time for you to go!" He said as he upped the power on the suction cup.

"Come on lady, is that all you got? I thought you wanted to suck him dry!" Called Yui.

"Yui, whose side are you on?!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Whichever side is more entertaining."

"Of course." He said as he rolled his eyes and upped the power even more. "Maybe I should drop you in a pit full of horny sandworms."

"Ha! That all? I could deal with that in my sleep." He smirked. "Oh! I forgot, we haven't named this new specimen."

"You wanna name this one?" He asked as she started to get pulled towards the suction cup.

"Hmmm, I know! She is the first ever….Amoul!"

"Ok, so she is now an Amoul." He said as she was sucked up and dumped into another empty tank.

"Hey, let me out! The cloaked one promised me you as my new mate!"

"If you got out! Which you didn't!" Called Yui.

"Damn it Yui, will you stop telling them they can have me? Anyway, it's my turn to chose." He said as he hit some buttons.

Sand Worm and Kraken

"Oooh, two large monster girls who could make anyone piss themselves. This should be real good."

"Yes, we have special tanks for them, I want to see how they come out." He said as two large cages, one being made of thick glass, began to approach them, both shaking violently. "Now tell me, did you do anything to them, tell them anything beforehand?"

"Nope, honestly they kept trying to drag me off before I could get a word in edgewise."

"That is both relieving and a bit nerve racking." He said as he saw the large cages stop above the machine. "Ok, let's get the Kraken in first then the sandworm, I think there might be JUST enough room for them both."

"If not, I've got plenty of butter."

"Alright, whatever." He said as the glass tank opened and a large Kraken fell into the new one with a thud.

"Ow! Let me out of here right now!"

Next came the sandworm on top of her with a groan as the mouth opened and her real body popped out. "Where am I, can I mate with you?" She asked as she pointed at Yui as the Kraken groaned and tried to get out from under her.

"Get off me you dry eel!"

"Huh?" She said as she looked down to see the kraken. "How'd you get there, are you after a husband too?"

"Go for him!" Jack shouted as he pointed at Yui.

"Sorry, I'm not into an official relationship." He replied with a cool tone.

"Let's pump in some more gas to speed up your new fusion." Jack said as more pink gas entered the tank.

"Fusion? What fusion?" The Sandworm asked in confusion.

"The fusion of one!" Declared Yui with a booming voice as the kraken tried slamming her tentacles against the glass.

"Hey, stop doing that, just relax, it'll be over soon."

"Think calming thoughts, particularly ones that don't involve my dick." Spoke Yui.

"But now I want it!" The Sandworm groaned as she and the Kraken began to fuse. "AHHHH!"

"Calm down, it shouldn't hurt….at least I don't think it should."

Both of them glowed and began to slowly meld together while the form that was slowly forming seemed to strain against the chamber.

"That's gonna hold regarding size increase, right?"

"I hope so…. Worse case scenario the front part of the glass can be taken out, but it'll go after us….or you could use your powers to move her."

"Oh, so suddenly because I can warp reality and make portals, you need me to move her if she gets out? I should start charging you for my services."

"I'm not paying you and you trespass here whenever you want, if anything I should charge you."

"That's what they all say." He remarked before they saw the form and saw it looked like a sandworm with several tentacles attached to the bottom which strained against the glass before it let out a loud roar. "Wow, I think we just made a kaiju on accident."

"Yeah, maybe…. That is awesome." He said as the mouth part opened to show several more tentacles pop out along with a white fleshy body with purple hair before she looked at them both with a large, crazy grin. "I really hope she doesn't break out…."

"I'll take you both inside me!"

"Yui get her into a holding tank now!" He said as she started to hit the walls more.

"Relax, the glass should hold."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get her out of there? I don't think she is going to fit in the suction cup.

"Huh, good point."

"Then please transport her before she breaks free."

"Get me out of this tiny cage!" She roared in anger as she kept thrashing around.

"Now Yui!"

"I must begin the ancient chant to do so, which takes about an hour."

"Are you serious or are you bull shitting me?" He groaned as the glass started to crack.

"Bull shitting." He snapped his fingers before she poofed away and suddenly appeared in a larger cage.

"Huh? Where am I? Let me out, I want you!" She roared as she moved around in annoyance.

"Whew, that was close." He sighed as he looked at her. "It's gonna be hard to make a new enclosure for her. So, I think it's your turn to choose."

"Sure thing. Also, her species shall be called the Krworm."

Kejourou and Jorou-Gumo

"Wow, this is gonna be an interesting one." He said as he looked at the names.

"Two sexy monsters pretending to be hookers, hope you got condoms stocked up."

"Yui, we aren't having sex with them right now, the last thing we want is monster girls getting extremely clingy to me or any of the staff." He said as he rolled his eyes as the cages came closer. "Though I imagine that you've experienced these types of girls in the past?"

"Of course, why one time me and Omni opened a hotel for them and made a deal. Sad part is I lost and he banged me when I became a female sumo sized gal."

"Wha….um….I don't know how to respond to that…" He said as he looked up at the girls. "So...could you theoretically become a monster girl?"

"Dude, I could become a monster girl AND boy at the same time."

"Ok… that might be enough information for now." He said as the girls were dropped into the tank.

"Hey, where am I? Hey, do you two wanna have some fun~?" The Kejourou asked with a grin.

"Mmm, you two look delicious~" grinned the Jurou-Gomu.

"So do you two. Why just look at those legs, rawr." Grinned Yui.

"Ooooh, what a charmer, why don't you come in here handsome~?" Cooed the Jorou-Gumo with a grin.

"Hey, I think they like you Yui." Chuckled Jack as more gas began to pour in.

"What can I say? I got the ol' charisma. Guaranteed to work on girls, boys, both, and anything unknown. Get ready girls, you're in for a BIG makeover."

"Well, I wonder if they'll have spider or human legs?" He said as their form was covered in mist.

"After what we've seen unless they suddenly go with hair in the shape of legs, it's pretty obvious."

"Good point." He said as they began to fuse. "Either way I think this will be interesting….hey, do you think you would be willing to do an experiment for me later?"

"What kind?"

"Well, I'm curious how a monster girl would react to seeing a monster boy." He said curiously.

"Oh? So you want me to like pop in a few and see what they do?"

"Yeah, or turn into a few, I'm wondering if they would be confused, aroused, or respond in violence." He said as the two figures in the tank became one. "Ah, it seems like they're done."

The mist cleared to show a woman with a large pair of breasts with a purple kimono with long sleeves that covered her hands that was barely hanging onto her as long hair flowed down her body with a crown shaped head piece in her hair with her lower half having six spider legs with a small thorax at the back with two long human legs in front of the spider ones. The headpiece showed a spider skull while she had two small fangs jutting from her lip with the spider legs covered in tufts of hair.

"I shall dub thee, the Kejurou!"

"Huh, so she has both pairs of legs, cool." He said as she got up and began to look at her new body in amazement.

"I feel….WE feel great!" She said before spotting Yui and grinning. "Hey hot stuff, now you get two girls for the price of one~."

"Technically one if I count Marisa." He whispered before pushing a button as she got sucked up.

"Hey! No fair!" They called as the landed in an empty tank next to the others.

"Alright, that was fun, my turn." Jack said as he hit random.

Zombie and Goblin

"Yipes, hope she doesn't have a taste for your pecker." Joked Yui.

"Same, though you never know with monster girls." He said as he looked at the cracked glass tank. "I hope this thing can hold through."

Both girls were slowly brought down with the Zombie moaning and trying to walk through the glass, but it didn't work.

"Well, at least don't have to worry about the zombie getting out… though the Goblin makes me curious, they are rather energetic." He said as he watched the small red head run around curiously.

"Hey, where am I? What's going on? Why's there a zombie in here?"

"Well, you're here to take art in an experiment, you and her are going to fuse."

"That means be one in body and mind, so like sex, but very different."

"Eh?! I'm going to have sex with a zombie? Why, can't I have it with one of you?" She asked in confusion.

"Sounds hot, but no." Spoke Yui before the two started coughing.

"Hey, what's happening?" She coughed as she started to stumble forwards, towards the zombie.

"You're fusing." Jack said simply as their two bodies started to fuse together.

The zombie let out a groan while they glowed and began becoming one whole body. The mist began to clear as the new figure stumbled forward. It resembled a goblin with grey skin, but wore the regular clothes which seemed slightly tattered with her eyes being red and she seemed to be in between mindless and excited. "Ugh…. did I have sex?" She groaned as she stumbled forward in a daze.

"No, not yet." Spoke Yui before she got sucked up and sent to another cage.

"Alright, your turn to choose Yui."

"These ones." He hit a few buttons. "And she will be called a Zomblin."

Mimic and Djinn

"Alright, works for me… I thought we lost our last Djinn though." He said as two more cages were brought towards the machine.

A chest fell in with the Djinn rolling down and landed on it with a frown. "Ow, that's no way to treat me, let me go and I might not hold a grudge, ok?"

"Yeah that's not gonna work." Remarked Yui.

"Well let me go and I'll grant you three wishes, ok?"

"Oh trust me, you'll be the one getting something when we're done. Throw the switch Jack."

"Yes master." Jack said in an Igor voice as he hit a button and more pink mist entered the tank.

The Djinn looked around while the chest opened with the Mimic popping out and looking confused. "What's happening, what's with all the pink stuff?"

"You're about to see." Jack said as the two of them began to fuse.

The Djinn went wide eyed and tried clapping her hands to use her powers, but nothing changed.

"Magic proof."

"Yeah, I had to bribe a few witches and Dark Mages to make that one happen, but it's paying off now." Jack chuckled as they began to fuse even more until only one figure remained.

This new girl had long blue hair with dark skin and this time had a long gold chain around her body with a lock in front and wore some short baggy pants that looked like bloomers.

"Hey, let me out of here you two hot pieces of ass." She said as she pressed herself against the glass. "If you do I'll show you my home, it's a little small, but I can make you two fit easy."

"I'm good, but I can show you to your new home." Jack said as the suction cup turned on, making her yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" She cried out before getting sent to a cage with the lock glowing before she suddenly changed into a treasure chest. "Rude!"

"Yeah, yeah we are." Jack said with a shrug. "Mind if I choose the next one?"

"Go ahead." nodded Yui. "This one is called Mjinn."

"Alright, this one is gonna be interesting."

Werebat, Werecat, Werewolf, Weresheep and Wererabbit

"Wait, five? You wanna merge five girls together, all were, and all of them based off animals people like to pet, cuddle, and coo over?"

"Yep, I am very curious to see how it goes, I think it is going to be very interesting to see the result." He chuckled as he hit some more buttons before five cages began to come towards them. "Why, do you not want to see the result?"

"I just wanted to say that if this creates the ultimate monster girl who can function as a pet, you'll put pet shop owners out of business."

"Well, we're about to see." He said with a grin as he stared at the girls in the cages. "I hope this goes well."

"Hey, what kind of cage is this?" Questioned the werewolf.

"A new one you fleabag." Chuckled the werecat.

"Please tell me there aren't any sheers." Spoke the weresheep looking around nervously.

"I just hope there's some carrots." Said the bunny girl as she began to bounce her leg in anticipation.

"It seems too bright." Spoke the werebat using her wings to cover her head.

"Don't worry girls, soon you'll be in a new place….or should I say body." He said with a grin as the cages started to open and drop them into the tank.

All of them groaned landing in the tiny container while Yui got an idea and tossed a photo of a male model in a speedo at them.

"Yo girls! Some eye candy!"

"Huh? What are yo- MINE!" The werewolf said as she spotted the photo.

"Oooh! He looks nice!" Beamed the werecat.

"R-really? Can I see?" The wererabbit asked timidly.

"Quick, give them the gas." Whispered Yui.

"Got it." Jack whispered as he turned the gas on. Pink mist started to fill the tank as they argued over the picture.

"I deserve him more!"

"Well it's been too long! The last time I interacted with a guy they were trying to get me to serve drinks!" The bunny girl shouted.

"You four get too much attention, I deserve a nice man." Frowned the werebat.

"Then get one of the two outside the tank! They're real, but not as ripped." The werecat said before they all stopped and realized what she said. All of them turned to the two and grinned.

"Ask after the fusion." Remarked Yui while sipping from a new soda cup.

"Fusion? What fusion?" The werewolf asked as she started to feel weird.

"The one going on with the gas."

"Wait, what's happening?!" The werecat asked as she started to feel herself fuse with the others. "Stop this crazy thing!"

"Too late, it's happening!" He said with a grin as he watched them all start to glow and combine. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Just remember, if they turn out too cute for your heart, I get the right to bring you back as my servant, you put it in the contract."

"Contract? What contract?!" He said as the gas began to dissipate. "I don't work for you."

A figure appeared in the middle of the tank, she was tall with blonde hair with white bunny ears and two sheep horns with wool on her arms and legs, her hands were large purple cat paws with her tail being a fluffy dogs tail along with her feet being dogs paws and there were a pair of bat wings on her back, hair that covered her eyes with a dog nose, and there were cat whiskers on her face.

"I forged your signature on it." Smiled Yui while the figure looked around with the wings twitching slightly. "Awww, ain't she cute?"

"Yeah, she sure is, and we will discuss that fake contract later. How are you feeling…..Werebeast?"

"I feel….weird." She shook her head while her tail wagged and she rubbed behind her ears. "What happened to me?"

"Five monster girls were fused together to make you, are you ok, are you mentally sound?"

"I feel….I feel…..HOT!" She roared out before running around the chamber with her tail looking like a blur.

"Aw, our little girl is going through her first heat cycle. They grow up so fast." Smiled Yui.

"Yeah, though I think it might be the strongest of any monster girl, she does have the desires of five monster girls, and I imagine with her weresheep fur the second she gets her paws on either of us we won't be able to resist." He said as the suction cup began to move towards her.

She turned to them and started panting before swinging paw against the crack and a loud bang was heard before the crack started to grow as she began to furiously strike it.

"Ha! No monster girl can seduce me! I CHOOSE to be seduced!"

"That's not exactly how it works." Jack said as he turned on the suction cup. The Werebeast kept on hitting while flapping her wings to stay rooted as the crack kept on spreading outward. "Ah crap, this ain't good." He said as he turned up the power. "Come on, suck her up!"

"I think she wants to suck something up, and she won't take no for an answer."

"Well I can't let her suck up me and distract me, we still have tons of monster girls to fuse!"

"Come on! I'll be a good girl! Just let me out and mate with me!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that, we need to concentrate."Jack said as he saw the glass crack even more.

"Wow, that glass is more delicate than you said. Or the power of lust is just greater."

"It might be the power, we've had multiple girls in there….damn it stop hitting it!" He said as he upped the power even more.

She let out a hiss before she wound up getting sucked into a cage while Yui snickered.

"Why are you chuckling so much?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh it's not at you my adorable dear, just at how pale my friend here looks."

"My machine…..the glass is cracked….it won't be able to hold the next fusion…." Jack said as he looked at the spot the monster girl had been punching.

"Of course it will." Yui clapped his hands before the crack healed up like it was brand new. "I'll add that to the bill."

"Thanks Yui...though I am afraid to see what bill you are talking about, how about you just choose the next two, ok?"

"I already did." He pointed to the screen.

Wendigo and Shoggoth

"Ok, cool, you can choose the ones after them and we can forget about the bill, ok?" He said as two cages came towards them.

"Sure bud, no problem."

"Cool, I can't wait to see what these two look like combined." He said as he looked at the figures in the two cages. The Shoggoth was smiling at him, but he didn't see anything in the other one except what looked like a fog. "I feel semi nervous about the Shoggoth, we nearly lost half our men capturing her."

"Oh come now, what's so scary about a slime girl who wants to be the perfect maid?" Asked Yui walking over and tapping her cage. "See? She won't hurt a soul."

"Yeah, except if you try to take her away from the one she decides to serve, originally she couldn't make up her mind and she would freak out whenever anyone tried to leave or make her leave." He said as the slime girl pressed her face against the glass.

"Which is why I'm not becoming her master or making contact, so I'm perfectly safe." He turned to the other cage. "Proceed, the Shoggoth is still in there, but it has a habit of sneaking up on people so it might be trying to mask its presence. I see you~"

"No fair!" A voice called before the two cages were opened and they were dumped into the tank. The Shoggoth's real form appeared and landed next to the slime girl who put her hands on the glass.

"Please let me out, I only wish to find the ideal master for the rest of my life."

"Sorry, but I can't let you out, you put one dude in the hospital when you learned he used a bathroom mirror instead of the one you made." He said as he hit some buttons.

"B-But I didn't mean it! He knew he could use me as a mirror instead!"

"What about the time you attacked one of our female soldiers because and I quote, 'She was a love rival'."

Her look darkened. "Any maid would do the same."

"She's not wrong." Piped up Yui. "Perhaps I could put this girl in my next best selling book on yanderes."

"Yui please do not encourage her, and besides, soon she won't be the same person in ten seconds."

"W-What do you mean?" Asked the snowy beast girl.

"Simple, we're going to fuse you and her together to make a new monster girl."

"And then you will be the stars in Jack's porno." Remarked Yui with a straight tone.

"There is no porno!" He groaned as he hit some more buttons as more gas filled the tank.

"That's what he thinks." Whispered Yui as the two girls looked around and tried freezing the glass, or try to slip through any cracks.

"I don't want to fuse, I need to find my master! I have too!"

"Don't worry, you will, afterwards."

"Yui, please don't release her when we're done." Jack said as the girls started to fuse.

"I haven't so far."

"I know, just checking for the future." He said as he kept watching them. 'I learned that after escaping from the Arachne, Elizabeth was really hard to get away from.'

The two girls cried out before the Shoggoth's body engulfed the Wendigo before the slime substance started turning white and began to stretch up and form into a pair of hands attached to a smaller body that wore a maid's uniform made with fur, and with the top of the slime figure forming a smiling face.

"Awesome, maybe I'll hire her for me and Marisa, plus if we adopt the Doll Slime she'll have a nice little playmate."

"I thought you were still thinking on that one?" He asked as said slime perked up.

"I mentioned an IF, meaning I still am."

"Well, either way until you decide they're staying here, we need to gather data before you disappear with them." He said as the suction cup came down. "So what are we naming this one…. How about Wendiggoth?"

"Sounds good to me, just be careful, or she might get you at night~" He sang with a dark chuckle as the new fusion formed a large smiley face using her body.

"Jokes on you, I never sleep, I'm hopped up on enough caffeine to kill a bull elephant." He chuckled as he turned on the suction cup.

The Wendiggoth went up pretty easy, but made a frowny face when she landed. "That was mean, I was having fun."

"Alright, you can choose again Yui."

"These two."

Dorome and Wight

"Alright, two of my favorites." He said as he hit some buttons as two more cages came towards them. "This oughta be fun."

"Yup, a mud slime girl and an undead royal beauty who I wouldn't mind rocking the bed with."

"Yeah, she is going to be fun."He said as he looked at them. "I wonder if they will get along, I don't think the Wight will like being with a Dorome." He said as he saw the cages get closer.

"How come?"

"A high profile royal woman usually don't like getting dirty, and she's about to be fused with a mud slime, this is going to be fun to watch."

"Hey, why am I here?" Questioned the Wight.

"Oh, we're going to put you in that tank with her." He said as he pointed at the glass cage that was covered in mud that contained the Dorome.

She went wide eyed. "Are you mad? I refuse to let any of that….filth get on my dress!"

"Told you she wouldn't like it, and she's going to do much more then get on your dress." He said with a grin as the Dorome was dropped into the tank with a plop as the Wights cage was brought right above it.

"Don't you dare drop me down there with...it." She said with a glare.

"Ok, he won't." Yui pushed the button before her cage opened and she went falling down into the mud. "But I will."

"You- you peasants! How dare you!" She shrieked as she landed right on the Dorome, getting mud all over her body.

"Relax, it's just my body." Remarked the Dorome without worry.

"But it's filthy! Disgusting! It has ruined my dress, my hair, everything!" She shrieked as she tried to stand up only to slip and fall down.

"Man, she's gonna really hate us after this."

"Yep." He chuckled as he hit some buttons. "But it's pretty funny to watch." He said as the gas began to enter the tank.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on now?"

"You two are fusing, you're going to become one person." Jack said with a chuckle as her eyes widened in horror.

"NO! Release me! I don't want to be mixed with this filth!"

"Sorry, the gas is already on, there's no stopping it." He said as she started to bang on the glass.

"Relax, I'm sure you two will look just fine." He said as the Dorome began to move towards her. "Oh, I think it's about to happen."

"No, stay back, stay back!" She shouted as she tried to backup only to hit a wall. "No, no, no!" She cried as the Dorume began to cover her.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave some stains." remarked Yui.

"Yeah, I don't think she's going to be amused." He chuckled as the gas began to dissipate. The figure in the case looked like the Wight, except she was covered in mud and it was dripping off of her, her hair was dirty and looked more brown than its original color, and her dress had changed, it was now a medieval style peasants dress that was soaked in mud, stained brown.

"What….what happened to me?"

"Congrats, you're now a….a….um…."

"A Dirty Wight?"

"Wow Jack, I didn't know you were into pillow talk. That's right, you're a dirty dirty little wight." Chuckled Yui.

"What?! No, no no no! I demand a bath, a bubble bath to clean myself off right now!" She shouted as she looked at herself in horror. "And a Dirty Wight? I refuse to take that name!"

"Too late." He remarked before she shook her head and grinned at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just think you look kinda cute, and hey, do you know what happened, I feel kinda different." She said in a different voice.

"What's with her?" Yui whispered.

"I don't know…. But I have a theory, it might be possible she has multiple personality disorder, this time the personalities being the individual monster girls, one for the Wight and one for the Dorome."

"That's gonna make the banging part awkward."

"Yeah, unless both are for it." He said with a shrug as she began to press herself against the glass.

"Come on in, I don't mind two of you having a go with me, I can take it~"

"I'm good, and it's time to put you in your new home, ok?" Jack said as he hit a button as the suction cup extended towards her.

"But I haven't had a bath!" She suddenly yelled banging on the glass.

"And she's back, have fun Dirty Wight!" Jack chuckled as he turned on the suction cup, sucking her up and depositing her in a new empty tank.

"This time it's yours, right?"

"Yep, and I got the perfect one."

Dark priest and Dark Elf

"You want to fuse two well known girls, one who follows the Demon Lord, and the other who is a complete femdom?"

"It would be easier to deal with them if I only have to watch one of them, and how bad could it be?" He asked with a shrug.

"Honestly, considering how willing I'm ok with femdom, Dark Elf's are actually one of the few species I can't stand. Shocking isn't it?"

"Eh, I can't stand them that much either, that's why I'm glad to get rid of one of them this way." Jack said as he saw two cages coming towards them. "And here they are."

"Hey, where am I?" Asked the Dark Elf.

"You don't need to know, just know that soon you will be a new person." He said as she was moved towards the tank.

"Greetings Dark Priest!" Boomed Yui with a dramatic wind. "I bring great news to you from the Demon Lord herself!"

"Really? What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"You and this elf must become a new breed to follow the Demon Lord's realm for the next generation, once it's done you shall help more humans unlock their lustful sides and embrace the perversion that is inside us all!"

"Yes! As my lord commands it I shall do so, let us begin immediately humble messenger!" She called happily as she held her hands together.

"You're diabolical Yui." Jack said as they were dumped into the tank.

"Hey, I respect religions, but here? She literally follows a giant lustful demon, and all they do is spread the word to be as much of a pervert as you can be. So yeah, I'm using it to help motivate her. You'd do the exact same thing."

"Yeah, I probably would." He said with a shrug as he began to fill the tank with more gas. "Though I wonder if that will affect her personality after the fusion."

"Considering how strong they are with their beliefs? Hard to say."

The girls started coughing as the Dark Elf looked around in confusion. "What is happening here?"

"We are becoming one to help spread the Demon Lord's teachings."

"What? No, I didn't agree to that!" She took her whip in her hands and gave it a snap. "Back off."

"But we must become one, our lord has commanded it and we must follow her great words!" She said as they started to get pulled together.

The Dark Elf tried hitting the girl with her whip, but the Dark Priest let out a moan instead. "Damn it, are you into this?" She groaned as they got closer and closer.

"How'd she get a whip, I thought we took them weeks ago?" Jack muttered before looking at Yui.

"Give her a big kiss too!"

"Yes, it will bring us closer together as we become one in body and spirit!" The Dark Priest said as the Dark Elf's eyes widened.

"Of course, I should have known."

Yui and Jack watched the two start kissing before they glowed.

"Here it comes!" Jack said before they stopped lowing, one figure left in the pink gas. This one had light tanned skin with a nun's outfit, but the breasts and pussy was exposed with thigh high black boots, two chains wrapped around the breasts and body like it was from S&M, with the figure having long blond hair and a chain hairband with a long chain-whip in her hand. "Whoa…. That's new." He said in shock as he stared at her.

"Damn, she reminds me of someone." Remarked Yui.

"Look what we have here, two new toys to teach the ways of our Demon Lord on the pleasures of pain~." She sang as she tightened the whip.

"I think she gets off on rough ass play." Whispered Yui.

"I heard that, and I can show you what I'm into, so come here and we can have some fun~."

"You heard her Jack, go in there and embrace the Demon Lord, I'll watch over the base."

"Oh no no no, I think she was talking to you Yui, I would never dream of taking your dream girl, she's all yours."

"Ha! I already have a dream girl, do I need to draw a picture for you to remember?"

"If you two can't decide I can take both of you~." She called with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll have your time." Spoke Yui before sending her through the suction cup and into another cage.

"Alright, that was mildly terrifying, I think it's your turn to choose Yui, but first what should we name her?"

"Um….oh! Dark Domni-Elf."

Atlach-Nacha and Bicorn

"Wow, one I really like and one that personally terrifies me." He said with a mild shudder. "Imagine meeting a small foul mouthed young girl who bites you and soon you turn into a giant sex spider."

"I've dreamt of it, but it never happened. Hmmm," He looked at Jack. "Maybe you can go in to help see how it goes with a human tossed in."

"No. No no no no no. Hell no, not with an Atlach-Nacha, and I like how I am right now, if I wanted to see what it was like with a human I would use an intern. Though that does make me wonder what it would be like with just an animal and a monster girl, though that's an experiment for later." He said as the cages arrived.

"Get me out of here you bastards!"

"Can you please release me, I'll make you feel good~."

"Aw, who's a mad loli? Is it you? Yes it is, yes it is." Cooed Yui to the girl in the first cage.

"Shut it you fat rat bastard! Baka, baka baka baka!" She shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be all smiles and moans when you find a husband, unless this fusion changes that, in which case I don't know what to tell you."

"Fusion, what fusion?" The Bicorn called as they were dropped into the tank.

"Let me out you pieces of scum! Trash! Dirty perverts!"

"Says the species who literally involves turning their men into fuck spiders." Whispered Yui before bursting out laughing.

"Couldn't say that with a straight face, could you?" Jack asked as the gas began to flood the tank.

"Nope."

"Hey, what's happening? Let us out you fucking bitches!" She called angrily.

"No." Jack said as they began to cough and move closer together.

"Then why don't you come in and join?" Winked the Bicorn.

"Because, you're fusing." He said as the two monsters got closer and closer before they started to fuse.

The girl tried insulting them, but cried out as their bodies slowly melded together. "What's happening you fuckers, let us go!"

"You're fusing, and hopefully it will make your vocabulary less vulgar."

"Or more, some guys like that about a woman."

"Maybe, though I wonder if they'll be part woman, horse and spider." He said as the figures became one.

"All I can say is COME FORTH OUR CREATION! RISE! RISE AND OBEY!" He cried as a figure appeared, she was short with long white hair and red eyes, she had two horns and she was naked and her bottom part was horse with four large spider legs coming out of the sides, giving her eight legs in total. "Aw, it's a girl!"

"S-S-Shut up baka!" She got out with a blush while crossing her arms under her chest and looking away. "I-It's not like I want you to ogle me like a piece of meat."

"Hey, she's a Tsundere, nice." Jack chuckled. "Plus she's not swearing as much."

"Now with a face like that I can stomach this kind of tsundere." Remarked Yui as she turned and faced her rump at them while pressing it against the glass.

"B-B-Baka! It's like not like I want you to knock me up like a breeding pony." She muttered looking away with a brighter face.

"Good, we aren't, glad there won't be any problems." Jack said with a grin. "Time for the suction cup."

"Hold up Jack, I think this one deserves a little treat for lying." Grinned Yui while rubbing his hands.

"Really, you're gonna do her?" He asked in surprise.

"What? No no no, if I was gonna bang these girls I would have done it already, that and it would stretch this chapter out more than it already is."

"Ok…. then what are you going to do?"

Yui walked over as the girl quivered with some juices leaking out before he phased a hand through and gave her rump a quick smack.

"I-I didn't like that you baka, d-don't do it again!" She said with a large blush.

"Oh? Well if you insist." He shrugged moving his hand out of the cage. "And here I was gonna give you a treat."

"NO!" She shouted before covering her mouth with a blush.

"Good girl." He chuckled phasing his hand back through before a small metal ball appeared and it hovered before zooming over before lodging right into her pussy and making her jump with a loud moan.

"I-It's not like I like this!" She shouted with a giant blush.

"Yui, you can do this later, ok? We still have more girls."

"I know, but this is gonna drive her nuts." He walked over as she got sucked up into another cage. "That sphere is made to rotate the more hotter it gets, and inside her hole and how horny she is, she'll be going nuts in the hour. I'm thinking she could be called….Binacha."

"Wow, that is crazy…. My turn to choose." He said as he shook his head and typed some words in.

Griffon and Honey Bee

"A bird and insect? What's next, a catdog?"

"Maybe, there's a kobold and a nekomata still on the available list." Jack said as the cages came towards them.

"Five bucks says the Griffon tries to eat the other one."

"I'll take you on that action." He said with a grin as the cages got closer.

"Hey, where am I?" Asked the Honey Bee.

"You're in a secret facility where you are going to be fused with that Griffon to make a new monster girl." Jack said as he pointed at the annoyed monster girl.

"What!?" She growled before trying to claw at the glass with her talons.

"Hey, you stop that right now." Jack said with a frown. "Those cages are expensive."

"Let me out NOW!"

"Nope, you two gonna be REAL close soon." Spoke Yui while pushing a few buttons as they were dropped into the chamber.

"You bastards, I am going to kill you!" The Griffon shouted as she flapped her wings angrily and began to kick at the glass.

"Wow, she seems angry." Jack said as the gas began to enter the room.

"Who knew they could be this stubborn."

"I-I would like to be let out please." The bee asked nervously as more gas filled the tank before she began to feel weird.

"No can do."

"Once you fuse you can come out." He said as their bodies began to meld together.

"Waaaah!" They cried out with their bodies becoming into one.

"Alright, let's see how they turned out… also you owe me five bucks, she didn't eat the Honey Bee."

"Ok." Yui handed him a bill. 'Jokes on him, that one doesn't work on this version of Earth.'

"Cool." He said before looking at the tank to see a woman with short brown hair with a bit of white in it and antennas glaring at them. She had two large brown and white feathered wings with talons for hands and a large thorax poking out right above her ass along with yellow and black striped legs. Her feet were lions paws and she had a pair of human arms underneath her wings which were folded underneath her large bust.

"You rat bastards, I don't like this, change me back."

"Huh, seems she still kept her angry personality." Remarked Yui while idly pulling out a playgirl magazine. "Shame too, she might not like this special treasure."

"Treasure? What treasure, did you steal mine? Answer caped figure!" She said as she pressed herself against the glass.

"No, but this here is something I bet the queen might like since it shows all sorts of excellent men, husband material men I mean."

"...go on." She said as she looked at him warily.

"I wonder if she still makes honey?" Jack said to himself as he looked her over.

Yui walked over and phased his hand in before handing her the magazine. "Look for yourself."

"A magazine? How could this….oh my." She said as she took it and blushed.

"Well we'll give you time alone, time for the next two."

"Wha-" She said before she was sucked up by the suction cup and dumped in a new cage.

"Ok Yui, choose the next two and let's call this one….a Honey Bird."

"Already did."

Ushi-Oni and Troll

"How do you do that?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, you chose two heavy hitters."

"That's right, a brutal one with big knockers, and a shy and serene one, with big knockers."

"Yeah, one who could kick your ass and one who's so nice you just can't say no to her." He said as two cages approached them. "Well, here they come."

The first one roared and was rushing around her cage while the other twiddled her thumbs and looked around nervously.

"By god, it's like Hinata, but with bigger feet, and tan skin, and bigger melons."

"Yeah…. I think I prefer her." Jack said before looking at the other one. "And she's like Sakura, except six legs, grey skin and giant boobs."

"Let me out of here!"

"No, you have a very important job." Jack said with a frown. "You're going to be fused with her." He said as he pointed at the Troll.

Said girl looked down as the Ushi-Oni growled and banged against the glass. "I'm going to get the hell out of here and nothing you do can stop me!"

"I doubt it, lets get you both into the tank."

They were dropped into it with the Ushi-Oni growling at the Troll who backed up away from her.

"Now now you two, no fighting." spoke Yui. "Otherwise I might have to intervene."

"I'd like to see you try!" She shouted as she gave him the finger.

"Ok, if you insist." Yui phased through the glass with ease, which she took the chance to lunge, only for him to hold his hand out, which glowed red, and slapped her chest, making her let out a loud moan with wide eyes before dropping down and shook on the floor. "There we go."

"Yui...what did you just do to her?" Jack called as Yui came back.

"I mimicked some magic a lilim would use and just made her experience a sudden rush of pleasure from a simple touch. Ain't that cool?"

"Ok….I'm not going to ask why you slapped her in the boob, but ok, time to get to the fusion." He said as gas began to pour in.

The Troll coughed and tried hitting the glass while looking scared. "L-Let me out!"

"Don't worry, this is gonna improve your shyness ten fold." spoke Yui. "You will no longer be like canon Hinata, from this day forward you shall be like the alternate Hinata in that cool Naruto special with an evil Naruto."

"W-who is Naruto?" She asked nervously. "Should I know him, and who is Hinata?"

"She's like you." He replied before she and the Ushi-Oni began to slowly get pulled towards each other.

"So good…" The Ushi-Oni mumbled happily as they started to fuse.

"E-EEEEK!" The troll cried as she saw their bodies start to merge. "W-What is happening to us?!"

"Growing." Remarked Yui before the body slowly became one as a figure rose up. It looked like the Troll, only she had greyish tan skin, darker brown hair, and black hair over her bare arms, her chest larger than before, and had the bull skull around her neck as a necklace with a firmer physique and four large spider limbs jutting from her back.

"Wow, she is really hot, this one turned out really well." Jack said as he looked her over.

She cracked her neck and grinned. "Ah! Wow! This feels great! I never felt better in all my life!"

"Glad to hear, I guess we can chalk this fusion up as a success, but what to name you, what to name you."

"We shall call her, the Ushi-Troll." Spoke Yui with a thumbs up. "So tell us, what do you feel like doing right now?"

"Like….having some fun with one of you, I feel horny~." She said as she licked her lips.

"Well that will most likely be Jack, seems he has a knack for attracting arachnid girls." Nodded Yui like it was obvious.

"It's semi true, but not something I like to share Yui, and Elizabeth was your fault!" He shouted in annoyance.

"So you don't wanna plow her, hard?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying I have work to do and usually it's your fault arachnids are after me." He said as he hit some buttons.

The Ushi-Troll went into a cage with a huff as her legs twitched.

"Pick away then spider lover."

"Fine, and don't call me that hood boy."

Nekomata and Kobold

"Wow, guess there WAS a cat and dog." Remarked Yui before pulling out a small stereo and started playing the old song about catdog.

"Yeah, I wonder if they'll be the same, one end a dog girl one a cat girl, that would be kinda crazy to see."

The two cages came over with the Nekomata looking around curiously and the Kobold looking a little scared.

"W-what's happening, why am I here?" She whimpered as she moved around nervously.

"How should I know?" She asked with a groan.

"You two are going to be one, get ready to be fused together for all of eternity."

"May you two become the perfect union between cat and dog. You both are very loyal to those you deem as masters, so be nice and you'll get a treat." Smiled Yui.

"Wait, so I'm going to get stuck with her? The whimpering fleabag? No way."

"Please get me out of here, I'll be a good pet." Spoke the Kobold trying to use the puppy eyes.

"Yui, look away, don't fall for it, if you make eye contact you won't be able to resist." Jack said as he covered his goggles.

"Huh? What?" Spoke the man drinking green tea while on his knees and looking at a small television set. "I spaced out."

"Good, keep spacing out, the Kobolds giving sad dog eyes."

"Then fuse them together before you look."

"Oh, I know, it's you I'm worried about." He said as they were dropped into the tank.

"Please let me go." Whimpered the canine girl scraping at the glass.

"Let me out now, ok? I'd rather not be fused." Hissed the Nekomata.

Yui yawned and tossed his cup backwards which hit the button and caused the gas to fill in.

"Wow, you're really laid back about this one, I thought you would crumble like with the Doll Slime."

"Considering we made a Werebeast with five monster girls most would lose it over, this one is minor. Unless you WANT me to crumble, cause I could open the chamber up if you prefer."

"I'd rather you didn't, but good point." He said with a shrug.

"I would like you to open the chamber." Whimpered the Kobold.

"If you do I'll be extra nice~" Purred the cat girl before coughing as the gas covered them and they started hissing and growling.

"I hope they don't kill each other." Jack said with a shrug.

"Not to worry, I can fix them up if that happens."

"I don't doubt that." He said as the sounds died down. "Well, either they're dead or fused, let's check."

They looked and saw a taller figure rise up and saw she was covered in tannish fur with dog-like paws, cat-like legs with a mixed tail, and a face that resembled a husky with whiskers around the snout.

"Wow, she looks good, nice." He said with a grin. "I wonder if she's more kobold or nekomata personality wise."

"Let's find out." Yui pulled a small red ball out before tossing it into the chamber. Her ears perked up before she lunged at it.

"Ball!"

"Kobold."

She hit it when it came back and started hitting it against the glass while her tail wagged.

"From this day forth you are now...a Kekobold!"

"I love the ball! Thank you new master! Let's mate!" She said with a smile as she kept hitting it.

"Maybe later deary, right now we have more girls to tamper with, but you have fun now."

"Alright, your turn Yui." He said as she was sucked up and dumped into a new tank along with her ball.

Roper and Sea Bishop

"Alright, a kind creature of the ocean who lets men breath underwater so the monster girls don't drown their husbands, and a creature who has a lot of fleshy tentacles." He said as he hit some buttons.

"Hopefully it doesn't start masturbating when the fusion is done."

"Same, it's already difficult to clean their area as it is."

Soon the mermaid herself and the other symbiotic creature came in with the Roper looking like several pink tentacles with a small center where they were connected.

"Excuse me...where are we, what's happening?" The Sea Bishop asked nervously.

"You are here to become one with that." Replied Yui being blunt.

"W-With a roper? You're going to make me be with her?" She asked nervously as she looked at it.

"This is so you can become something else. What, we don't know yet."

"But...I like being me, can't you just leave me be?" She asked nervously.

"You'll have to ask Jack here."

"Well, here's the problem with that, we only have one Sea Bishop left, and if we send you back and take her the other girls will wonder where you were, you'll tell them and that could incite a riot. So we can't send you back and don't worry, it won't be bad, we'll fuse you together with her before anything crazy happens, ok?"

"B-But don't you know what a roper does?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said as they neared the tank.

"Obviously she wants some private time with it and doesn't want us to watch."

"Well, we can look away, and we can't wait we have to do it before it enters her body… wait, if we just put them in the tank together will we even need to use the mist?"

"Hmm, well frankly the roper is mainly tentacles using a female body, so I think it's like wearing clothes. They're on, but not really apart of you."

"Ok, fusion it is, and like I said, we can't wait for this, we need to do it immediately." He said as the Roper and Sea Bishop was dropped in.

The mermaid kept back as the roper twitched before the gas started spraying inside. The roper began to move towards her as she held up her tablet in defense. "S-Stay back."

Jack and Yui saw her cough as the two of them glowed and they began to slowly get pulled towards each other.

"N-no, I don't want to be a roper!" She cried as they touched and began to fuse together. She gasped as the tentacles wrapped around her before the whole form glowed.

"I wonder how she'll turn out." Jack said as the glowing stopped before they started to see a figure. She looked like the Sea bishop except her skin and tail had a pink tint to it and several tentacles were coming out of her waist, almost looking like legs along with some that waved around her body as her tail looked a bit gooey.

She moaned and rubbed her arms while staring at them with a glazed expression. "I need someone, I need to share this with a mate!" She moaned as she looked at them. "Please….be my mate…"

"Sorry, not gonna work." Spoke Yui before she got sucked up into another tank.

"Alright, we don't have that many left, let's see…. Let's call her a Sea Roper." He said as he hit some buttons. "My turn."

Kikimora and Dark Elf

"Oh boy, let's hope this one doesn't disappoint me." Remarked Yui.

"Agreed." Jack said as the cages arrived containing a Kikimora with a broom and duster and a Dark Elf who was holding a whip.

"Oh dear, this place seems very dusty."

"What am I doing here, is this where you took my sister?"

"Yes, and she's got a new position as being part of a new species, which you two are gonna be joining."

"New species? What are you talking about, where's Katie?!" She shouted.

"She's right there." Jack said as he pointed at the Dark Domni-elf.

The Dark Elf went wide eyed. "Oh Demon Lord, what have you done to her?!"

"Gave her an upgrade, duh." Remarked Yui.

"And soon you will too, except I'm hoping you become more mild like her, and be a good maid." Jack said as he pointed at the Kikimora.

"No offense to you miss Kikimora, but you were picked at random by this guy, I'm just here for security purposes."

"It's ok, I just hope I can clean this place up afterwards, it's getting a bit dirty." She said as she looked around before they were dropped into the tank.

Yui yawned and hit the gas and hit it several times to make the gas go in faster than before.

"Huh, you're starting to get bored, right Yui?" Jack asked as gas flooded in. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well no, but I figured if we're getting low it might speed things along to just add more gas in for each next couple."

"Ok." He said as he heard them shout out in surprise as they started to fuse.

"Five bucks says she has a broom that can become a whip."

"Ha, you're on, I bet her feather duster holds a collapsible whip in the handle." He said with a grin.

"We'll see about that." He said as the gas began to clear, showing a figure. She was wearing a skimpy french maid's uniform and her skin was dark, her hair was light brown and she had a feathery tail, she was holding a broom with her feather duster tucked between her breasts.

"How may I serve you master?" She asked with a curtsy.

"Huh, weird, I don't see any whip." Remarked Yui.

"Maybe it's hidden in her broom or duster? It would be hard to clean with a broom that was always like a whip, right? Let's call her a…..Dark maid...hey, do you have a whip on your person?" He called out to her.

"Yes, I do master~."

"Is it the broom?" Asked Yui.

"No way, it's the duster, right?" Jack asked as he looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head and took the duster out before sliding it on the end of the broom and giving it a twist before they saw the broom slowly separate into a long whip with the duster turning into the grip. "It's both masters, now who would like to be punished~?" She called with a smile.

"He would." Yui quickly pointed to Jack.

"Nope, he would, he's into it, you can have a threesome with your sister and him."

"Sorry, I'm already spoken for." He remarked before pushing the button as she went up the suction cup.

"Alright, your turn Yui." He said as he looked over the list. "Wow, there's a lot of powerful ones left."

"She shall be named...Kiki-Elf."

Ren Xiongmao and Soldier Beetle

"Let's see what a big tough battle is like with a panda version of Chun Li."

"Alright, that sounds like fun, and quiet girl on a giant beetle." Jack added as the cages arrived.

Said beetle girl looked around while the panda tried knocking on the bars. "Yo, can you let me out of here? I've been seeing girls in cages come this way all day, and none have come back, what's happening here?"

"You two will become one in the same in the experiment." Spoke Yui.

"Huh? Become one? Why?" She asked as they were dropped into the tank.

"Release me." spoke the Soldier Beetle tapping her mandibles against the glass as the Ren Xiongmao munched on her bamboo staff.

"Before you ask, I let her keep it cause it's part of how they're seen and she was hungry." Spoke Yui holding a hand up.

"Fair enough, and it's not like you gave her a gun or something." He said as he hit a button and gas began to flood in.

"I said release me." Spoke the Soldier Beetle before the two started coughing.

"No, you two aren't leaving until there's only one person left in there."

"Alright." She said as she turned to the Ren Xiongmao and began to approach her. "I must destroy her to leave."

"Huh? Hey, what'd I do to you? I'm just eating here?" She said as she began to back away.

"Shit….did I just start a deathmatch?"

"Not quite." Remarked Yui before the two got pulled towards each other.

"Hey, what's happening here?" She called before their bodies touched and they started to fuse.

"Hmm, I wonder what a shy personality with a mysterious one will make."

"Maybe one that would act shy to make us fall into a false sense of security?"

"Oooh, good one."

"Yeah, now let's see what she looks like, I'm imagining a furry beetle, what about you?"

"Don't need to ask." He pointed at the chamber which showed a woman with the bamboo pole in her mouth gnawing on it while having two curved horns on her head, with white fur over her face, but had two large claws holding the pole and having the lower portion of the Soldier Beetle with white and black stripes across it and had a blue leotard over her upper portion.

"Alright, she turned out pretty well, let's call her…. Ren Beetle? What do you think Yui?"

"I think if Nora saw her she might mistake her as Ren's half-sister."

"Ok, time to get her into her new tank." He said as the suction cup turned on.

The Ren Beetle looked up and went into it without stopping her eating.

"Alright, my turn." He said as he looked it over. "Ya know, I kinda wish there was a nemean lioness monster girl, or were lion, ya know?"

Sphinx and Werecat

"I hope this gives me a Werelion."

"Well with these cats it's bound to happen. I mean we got Medusa, Echidna, Centaurs, really I'm amazed we haven't already gotten one based off Typhon or even turn the entire titan race into monster girls."

"Well, those monsters are really powerful, maybe no one's been able to see one and escape, or they're in hiding?"

The cages with the girls were brought over with both licking their lips when they spotted the two.

"Dibs on the one in the lab coat." Said the Sphinx with a grin.

"I'll take the one with the black cloak."

"Wow Jack, sounds like you better be careful or you'll get cursed. Trick is to not say a word."

"I know, and you should be careful or you'll end up with a permanent pet cat." He chuckled as he brought them towards the tank.

"Sorry, I'll pass." he waved off as the two landed in the tank and on their feet. "Ok now that joke just speaks for itself."

"Yep, and let's get this show on the road." He said as he hit a button, sending in pink gas. "Let's make us a Werelion!"

"Hey, you didn't answer my question first." Spoke the Sphinx.

"You never asked one."

"Then let me out and I'll make sure you can hear, up close and personal~"

"No thanks, and besides, soon you'll be a different person."

"Pwease let me out and I'll be the best housecat ever~"

"Oh trust me, if I wanted to get some free pussy, I'd go to the Cat Kingdom." Smirked Yui before a drum symbol was heard in the background.

"The hell was that?" Jack asked as the cat girls began to fuse.

"That drum sound that's made when someone makes a clever pun of course."

"Ok." He said as he saw them fuse together completely. "Come on Werelion!" He said as the gas cleared and he saw a woman standing in the tank, she had golden skin with gold fur on her arms and legs with lion paws for her feet and hands, her face had whiskers on it and a fanged grin and her golden blonde hair went down to the floor, like a mane, and she had a long tail coming out of her tail bone with a bit of gold fur at the end of it.

"And thus, she was born."

"Let me out, the queen of the jungle deserves better than this." She said with a low growl before she started to feel warm. "And I need to find a suitable mate."

"Well, one of those things are happening, but it's not the mate one." Jack said as the suction cup turned on.

"Hey!" She growled at the sudden suction before getting pulled away into a free cage.

"Alright Yui, we're in the home stretch, soon we'll be done." Jack said with a grin. "Your turn to choose."

"Mmm, these two."

Pharaoh and Ice Queen

"Let's see what these two rulers can make when they're total opposites."

"Alright, I am both excited and terrified, and excited to learn that we do have a Pharaoh." He said as two large cages with several guards following them nervously came in.

"Oh come on, if those cages are strong enough for so many other girls, then these two should be easy."

"Yeah, except these are the leaders in the monster girl world, they are extremely powerful, so we just wanna be safe."

"Technically they're leaders of large areas, it's the daughters of the Demon Lord you gotta worry about."

"Still, the Ice Queen can create blizzards and the Pharaoh has god level powers, remember?"

"Well if that's true, then you gotta let me show them they ain't gonna get out of here. Open the cages up."

"Now? But they aren't above the tank yet."

"The fact you managed to keep from getting in the mood with the other girls shows you've got some secret reason, so trust me on this, I can keep them in line. Now tell your men to open those cages or I will, and we both know what a Pharaoh is like when she comes out of her coffin, you want this place filled with demonic energy in five seconds?"

"No, I don't, call me crazy, but I trust you Yui. Men, open the cages, now!"

"S-S-Sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we do that OUTSIDE the room?" Asked one man nervously.

"I know what I said, now do it, Yui here will keep them under control."

The men nodded and slowly reached for the electronic locks before they became green as the men turn and made a run for the exit just as a huge blast of old air and demonic energy came gushing out like a tidal wave.

"Yui, now would be a good time to do what you were going to do!" Jack said as the wave got closer and closer.

Yui held his arms out and let out a roar before the blizzard and demonic energy went into his palms like they were being sucked in like nothing as the Pharaoh and Ice Queen slowly walked out with some of the workers getting hit with the cold and energy.

"S-so cold….so cold…."

"Yui, please detain them before they incapacitate my workers."

"Sure thing, The World!" He declared as a translucent figure in golden armor appeared behind him with time suddenly stopping before he ran over to the girls and phased them into the chamber before quickly closing the cages and getting the workers out before the figure disappeared and time resumed. "There we go."

"Whoa, what the- what just ha… you know what, I don't wanna know, thank you Yui."

"See? That was easy." He smirked while the two girls saw their location with the glass slowly frosting over and the demonic energy filling it. "I wonder though, will that much demonic energy make even an Ice Queen start rubbing one out?"

"We might see, you girls doing ok?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Where am I? Where are the ruins? And who is this wench?" Asked the Pharaoh with her snake hissing from the cold air.

"I could ask the same thing, why am I not on my mountain and why is this harlot almost naked?" The Ice Queen asked as she glared at the Pharaoh.

"You two will become one. A new fusion of desert and ice, this is gonna be a huge one." Smirked Yui with a dark chuckle. "Tell me Ice Queen, feeling a bit warm in there?"

"A bit, but I will fix that." She said as she tried to strengthen her blizzard, making the Pharaoh hiss.

"Hey! Stop with that, my pet will freeze with all that cold."

"Huh, I wonder if the chamber is too weak to negate their powers? Then again it could just be their body's natural method since they're known to already leak out demonic energy and frigid cold." Remarked Yui.

"Maybe, but soon we'll see what they're like when they're fused together." Jacks said as the pink gas started to enter the tank. "Take deep breaths ladies, it might make it g faster."

"And try not to fight unless you wanna ravage each other, in which case go right ahead." Smirked Yui with a video camera.

"You insolent fools, when I get out of here I will make each of you pay….what are you doing to me?" She asked as she started to feel herself get pulled towards the Ice Queen.

"This will not be accepted." Spoke the Ice Queen emotionally.

"I wonder if their transformation will be affected by the snake?" Jack muttered as their bodies started to touch.

"I say it'll make it even better."

"Get away from me you stupid ice cube!" The Pharaoh shouted in anger.

"Decease this at once."

"Sorry ladies, but it's too late, it's already begun." He said as their bodies began to fuse.

"How big do you think their breasts will get?"

"I'm gonna say they're gonna get huge." He chuckled.

Slowly the chamber got more frosted off, but quickly melted at the same time as a figure began to appear. She had a more normal complexion with a ball gown dress colored orange with her shoulders showing and her chest looking big, the sleeves attached partly to the rest of the dress but barely, and had a white snake coiled around her with yellow eyes and she had long black and white hair with a crown showing a demonic looking snowflake with bandages around her feet like shoes.

"Wow, she turned out pretty hot, I wonder which personality become dominant, or if they fused into a new one?" He said as he looked at her curiously.

"I am the supreme queen over heat and cold!" She declared with a frown with the snake hissing before it let out a bluish-violet blast of air at the glass before it started freezing over at an alarming rate.

"Ok, time to get her out now!" Jack said as he slammed his hand down on a button as the suction cup roared to life.

She held her hand out before freezing the hole as the snake bashed it's head against the ice which began to crack before she held a hand up and started to let out a blast of steam before shattering the spot.

"Wow, she's steaming mad, ba zing!"

"You two, I should thank you for this power, but instead I'm going to make you pay for bringing me here, you two will become my new concubines as I make this place my new kingdom."

"Aw, isn't that cute? She thinks she can win."

"Yeah, it's a bit annoying too….she broke my machine… Yui, please get her in a new tank and punish her."

"Ohohohoho, now we're talking." He grinned walking towards her. "So, you think you can outdo me? Give me your best shot little princess."

"I am not a pitiful princess or a queen, I am now an Empress! I am the Empress of the world and you shall bow before me!" She shouted as her snake shot a beam of ice at him.

He yawned before the beam flew into his hood with nothing happening. "Was that it?"

"What? Well, if my ice didn't work then maybe a little bit of heat will!" She said as she shot some hot steam at him.

He waved his hand before the steam was dispersed into nothing. "Sorry, my pores are already open enough as is."

"Augh! Fine, I will have to settle this the old fashion way." She said as she made a staff of ice form in her hands as the ends caught fire. She spun it around and lunged at him before his arm stretched out and picked her up by the staff. "What on earth? What are you!?"

"A cosmic deity." He remarked before she growled and exhaled a purple mist of demonic energy right at his face.

"Woah, that's some strong stuff."

"I will make you mine, you will be the first of my many suitors, I will make a new kingdom for myself, I will become more powerful than even the Demon Lord!"

"Hmm, well you DO have a nice pair of knockers, and your pussy must be extremely snug and feel overwhelming if you can control cold and heat."

"Yes, and I will gain the most pleasure out of all f it, now submit to me and I might be lenient and make you my husband."

"Then again, I already got a big fan, so no go." He smirked before inhaling and sucking up all the demonic energy before pulling her down and pressed his lips against hers, using the chance to exhale the energy into her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she inflated a bit like a balloon as he filled her up with all the demonic energy.

Yui pulled back as she coughed and dragged her over to a open cage with her body starting to feel her body heat up like a sauna.

"Wait...please….stay with me, we could rule this world."

"Try again in the future." He spoke before putting her inside and putting his hand on the glass before it turned a light shade of blue. "There we go, no magic for you now."

"Thanks Yui, could you please fix the tank quick, we got one monster fusion left, and it's a big one."

"I'm thinking this empress could be….a Steam Empress."

Queen Slime and Lilim

Yui snapped his fingers as the chamber was fixed. "So just to get this straight, you want to fuse one of the Demon Lord's daughters, one who is higher ranked than any known succubus, along with the queen of slimes who need I remind you grows the more demonic energy she consumes?"

"In short, yes, yes I do, call me crazy but I wanna see this." He said with a large grin.

"Just wanted to be sure, this is gonna be intense."

"Indeed, but I'm semi-sure we can handle it, right now I have five dozen of my best guards transporting their cages to us now as we speak. I can't wait to see how she turns out, imagine a slime Lilim, the possibilities are endless!"

"I'll pray for this world's safety. That's like letting the Blob free to eat every person until it grows big enough to cover the whole planet. Same thing here, only she'll bang every man she can catch."

"Well, we have back up plans, we have enough liquid nitrogen to freeze any slime, so if she goes berserk we can stop her….I think."

Yui rolled his eyes before the doors opened and the armed soldiers came in with a Lilim sitting in a cage calmly with the Queen Slime doing the same, but also with two other slime maids beside her.

"Alright, bring her here, and be careful, she is a Lilim." He said as he looked at her. "Good morning Natalie, how are you today?"

"Very good, and you?"

"Very good today, me and my associate Yui here have been fusing monster girls and making new species."

"Meaning you're gonna become something bigger than just a Lilim, and the Queen Slime here will see to that." Spoke Yui.

"Really, now that seems quite interesting, now doesn't it?" She said with a smile as she and the Queen Slime were brought to the tank.

"Miss Queen Slime, do you know who this is?" Asked Yui as they were slowly dumped in.

"Yes, that is Princes Natalie, she was discovered and caught by that man over there, Jack."

"Good, then you know she has a LOT of demonic energy, plenty for you to grow and grow for years to come, and without grabbing a man."

"Yeah, she does…." She said with a grin as she turned to the Lilim with stars in her eyes.

"You're free to try and overpower me, but I'll still come out on top." She smirked as gas started to fill the chamber.

"If you say so!" She said with a smile before lunging at the Lilim with a grin.

"This can't be good." Remarked Yui as the slime started to cover the Lilim and their bodies started to glow.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jack said as they kept glowing.

"Hey guys! Might wanna stick around when she gets hungry." Spoke Yui to the soldiers.

"Hey, I think it's almost done." Jack said as the glowing started to die down. He looked in to see a tall woman, she had white, gooey hair and a blue tinted body that seemed translucent with large white wings on her back and a tail coming out of her tail bone, she was wearing a revealing dress that barely covered her new large bust that also seemed to be made of slime and her feet seemed to be made of goo, she was standing in a large pile of slime and there was a gold crown on her head with blue goo like crystals in it. On either side of her were slime copies of her in maid uniforms, except the one on the left was a lamia and the one on the right was a dragon.

"Damn." Spoke Yui.

"Yeah...she turned out perfect." Jack said with a grin.

The woman looked herself over while more slime began to slowly appear inside the chamber with more figures slowly emerging and taking form. Each one was a different monster girl and each looked like a maid. "Yes, this form will suit me perfectly."

"Uh Jack? Just what are you gonna do after you got enough data on these girls?"

"Well, we're going to keep them here, we're gonna build new enclosures for them, maybe release one or two, it'll differ for each one of them." He said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if this new Lilim Slime got out, well you already know what would happen."

"Oh yeah, she won't see the light of day again, she is going to be closely watched, locked up and monitored constantly, we might never recover if she got out." He said as he looked at her. "Time for the suction cup."

"Actually, I had a better idea." She smirked before the other slime servants before to push against the glass and near the cracks.

"Whoa, no no no, stop that right now." He said as he upped the power of the suction cup, but she just made more servants to clog it up.

"Sorry, but if I'm going to live in this world, I'll need a new...kingdom." She smirked as more slime was made to put some pressure from the inside.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, now go into your new tank!" He shouted in annoyance. "Yui, a bit of help here please?"

"I don't know, part of me kinda wants to see where this goes. How far are we underground?"

"About a mile and a half, why?" He asked with a frown.

"Well if she breaks free I'll just seal the whole base up and keep the rest of this planet safe. No need to thank me, I'll make sure everyone knows of your sacrifice."

"What the hell? Damn it Yui, don't leave me here with her or I'll trap you here with me!"

"Oh yeah? How ya gonna do that?"

"Like this." He said as he pulled out a gun and shot the cloaked being with a dart. "That dart should pin you here to the bases location, if you try to leave you'll get shocked, I won't have you bail on me with a bunch of monster girls running around again."

"Oh relax, I just love messing with you, but you gotta admit the whole planet becoming a slime kingdom with nothing but orgies going around would be a nice experiment." He remarked while some of the slime began to leak out as the chamber was filled to the brim with it.

"Yeah, except I like the world as it is." He said before the glass shattered, sending glass and slimes everywhere.

"Go get them girls." Ordered the Lilim Queen pointing to them and the soldiers. She then looked around and spotted the other fusions in their tanks and grinned. "Let's make this a bit more interesting, go free them." She said as some of her slime servants began to run to the cages.

"Oh no you don't!" Yui ran over and slammed his hand down before a large ice wall sprang up which the slime servants ran into. "Sorry, no jailbreak this time."

"Now why do you have to go and do that, wouldn't it be fun to have all the girls out for a night on the town." She said as she made more servants to go free the fusions.

"Yes, but at the same time I'm not in a mindless sex crazed mood." He replied before holding his hand out before the servants suddenly froze on the spot.

"Aw come on, it won't be that bad." She said with a smile. "Wouldn't you like to be with them? It would be so much fun~."

"Yeah well if I don't stop you, Jack is gonna bitch me out for it."

"Well then why don't you sick them on him, he can't complain if they're mating him." She said with a grin.

"Because I already did a jailbreak before, and I don't need a sequel." He held his hands out before the rest of the slime began to slowly freeze with the servants dispersing before they could grab any of the humans. "Sorry your highness, but you gotta go on ice for oh say….the end of time."

"No! I will not be denied! I will have my kingdom, my army, my mate!" She shouted in anger.

"Well it's gonna have to be put on hold, bye bye." He waved as the ice reached her and froze her completely.

"Well, that went well. For a second there I thought she was going to free all the others."

"Not on my watch."

"Well, thank you. That was the last fusion." He said as the workers moved the frozen Ice Lilim into an empty tank.

"That was quite the batch."

"Yep, plus it went pretty smoothly, I kinda thought something would go wrong."

"Well if I wasn't here you'd most likely be getting ridden by a few of them at this point."

"Probably, so what now, are you going to adopt one or take me to go be fish bait?"

"You said you needed time to get data on them, so I'll hold off until you're finished first."

"Really? Well, thank you…. This feels too good to be true."

"Just remember to save a copy for my girl." He remarked before a cell phone started ringing.

"A copy? A copy of what, the data?"

"Course." He replied before pulling out a phone and hit answer. "Yello?"

" _Hey Yui."_

"Marisa! What's up girl?" He smiled before nodding a few times. "Uh huh, uh huh, sure, I can be there. But first I just gotta let you know about this cool thing. Me and my new sidekick Jack made a bunch of new monster girls, and one of them I think you might like. How do you feel about adopting?"

"I'm not a sidekick." Muttered Jack.

"Oh? You want a pic? Sure." He turned and walked over to the Doll Slime. "Say cheese."

"Cheese!" She said, showing off her cutest face. "How was that daddy?"

"Great." He hit sent. "So, what did you think?"

"Ask her if she would like a maid, I might be able to part with the Dark Maid."

"How do you feel about hiring a maid too?"

'If she says yes I might be able to get out of being fish bait!'

"Cool, see ya later." He hit end. "She's all for a daughter and maid, but she'll want to see them in persona, when she has time."

"Sure, they aren't going anywhere." Jack said with a grin.

"Did ya hear that sweetie? You might be getting adopted." Spoke Yui to the Doll Slime.

"Yay! I can't wait daddy! Can you let me out so I can hug you~?"

"Hmmmm, sure why not?" He shrugged before swinging his fist before the cage she was in shattered into small snowflakes in an instant.

"Yay!" She called as she ran towards him and tackled him into a hug as Jack looked at the cage in horror.

"Oh don't worry, I can fix it easy. I'll just need plenty of duct tape."

"That's not the point! Just don't do that!"

"Hey, I am trying to have a moment with my little girl here, do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind! Look. Just don't break any more of the cages, ok?"

"Sure sure." He waved off while the Doll Slime clung to him as he patted her head.

"I love you Daddy, can we go home, pwease?"

"Not yet, first you gotta stick around here longer with daddy's sidekick so he can learn more about you and the other girls. Plus me and your mommy need to pick a spot for a house, it's not a money issue, it's the location issue since there's so many places to pick. So until then, you be good for him, but make sure to also drive him nuts."

"Oh god damn it." Jack groaned as she nodded her head. "Why don't you go talk to your lover about the housing thing, ok? I have a lot of work to get back too."

"Ok, have fun sweetie." He set her down before opening a portal. "If you ever need advice go to an arachne named Elizabeth and she'll give you plenty of tips. Just tell her you know Jack and she'll listen."

"Yes daddy, should I bring her back here if I have more questions? How am I going to find her?" She asked as she tilted her head as Jack paled.

"She has the bottom of a spider and gushes when she hears Jack's name. Just go out to the zoo and ask around, but be careful since there are numerous other arachne's."

"No, no no no, Yui I though I transported her half way across the world, how is she back in the zoo?!"

"I brought her back." He replied like it was obvious. "If I left her out there alone she'd get scared and lonely, here she has tons of company."

"But she could find me! She is a giant Arachnid! I can't stop her easily!"

"Hmm, you make a good point. Sweetie, make sure to also milk Jack for anything if he wants protection, it's part of the family business, we don't do a job for free."

"Yui, you are evil." Jack groaned as he looked at the hooded figure.

"Thank you, ain't I a stinker?"

"Yes, yes you are." He said as Yui set down the Doll Slime, much to her annoyance.

"Now be good." He waved before going through the portal which quickly closed.

"Ok….now what do we do to with this one…." Jack said as he looked down at the Doll Slime. He saw her turn to him with a frown and crossed her arms. "Why you frowning at me, it isn't my fault he left."

"If daddy doesn't come back soon enough, I'll tell this Elizabeth girl where you are."

"What? But I can't control that! Who knows when he'll return!" He said nervously. "You don't want to tell Elizabeth I'm here, trust me."

"Sir, should we get a new cage?" Asked one armed soldier walking over.

"Wait….this IS Yui's new daughter, if she goes crying to him that we mistreated her he'll unleash hell on us…. Prepare a room, fill it with stuff a little girl would like."

"Uh, but sir, isn't she an experiment subject?"

"Yes, yes she is, that's why we are still going to keep an eye on her, we're just going to make sure she is satisfied, ok?"

"Yes sir." He saluted before a small piece of paper landed on Jack's head.

"What is this?" He said as he reached up and grabbed in before looking at it.

' _Oh, and before I forget, see ya when I go fishing, signed Yui'_

"Oh god damn it, YUI!"


	124. Chapter 124

List of oneshots part 6

chapter 124

This here is a prequel to chapter 141 on list of oneshots part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hoenn, Lavaridge Town-

"Delia, can you go take the trash out?"

"Why? I'm busy." Frowned a small girl with brown hair and wearing a red shirt and blue pants.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Playing with Clastic." She said while riding on a very large Torkoal about the size of a small car. "Go Clastic! Ride like the wind!"

"Torkoal." he gave a smile while walking slowly before Delia's mom popped her head out.

"Delia! I said take out the trash!"

She stuck her tongue out. "No."

"Do it or you're grounded for the week."

She grumbled as a Numel with a blue spot on its back walked by.

"Numel?"

"Hey Pyro, want to play?" Delia asked.

The Pokémon smiled and nodded.

"Ok, time for Lava Cookie Tag!" she spoke pulling said treat out. "Whoever gets to it first gets to eat. Ready you two?"

"Num."

"Tork."

She threw it right at her mother. "GO!"

And cue a stampede.

Her mother went wide eyed and jumped to the side as they ran inside and wrestled to get it. "DELIA! What have I told you about playing with them in the house!?"

"Not to." She giggled while looking away.

She frowned as Pyro got the cookie and pointed to the stairs. "That's it, you're grounded, up to your bedroom!"

"You're no fun." She frowned while walking up the stairs. She went into her room and sat on her bed with her arms crossed. "It's called exercising, at least I'm keeping them in shape. She just doesn't know when to relax."

"Torkoal?" Clastic said while looking at the stairs.

"Num." spoke Pyro shaking his head.

"Tork." He said before looking at the treat and sent a flamethrower at the Pokémon.

Pyro frowned and tackled the Torkoal. "Numel!"

"Torkoal!"

"Both of you take this outside!" snapped Delia's mom.

They looked at her before continuing their fighting in the house.

She facepalmed while Delia was on her computer with a huff.

'I'll just do what I want on the computer, she didn't say I was grounded from that.' She thought while looking at Pokémon sites involving fire based Pokémon. 'I wonder if there's a fire ghost type out there?'

That's when she spotted some weird black icon on a red background which was flashing on some ad. She blinked before clicking on it. On the ad was a team with red and grayish uniforms and wearing horned hats and the same symbols on their clothing.

" _Want to be something? Want to be yourself? Well join Team Magma today and become the hottest Pokémon trainer in Hoenn._ "

"Hmm, well I DO wanna do something with my two pals, but I'm not sure if I'd actually look good in red."

The ad continued.

" _Limited time offer: one free Torchic for the next ten minutes. And wages are 5000 poke a month._ "

"What?! That's nuts!"

The ad finished with this.

" _Now located near Mt. Chimney._ "

"Wait, that close? If I snuck out I could be there at night, but mom would notice." she muttered tapping her chin. 'Plus, how the heck am I gotta get the cash to pay the fees?'

As she thought about it she got a very stupid idea, one involving a Cacnea and a lot of Baltoy. Which was kind of stupid.

"But how am I supposed to get them to throw the Cacnea like a wrecking ball?" she muttered. "I gotta try and do this without getting mom's attention and wing it from there."

That was when she looked outside and saw a Trapinch walking around outside and got an idea. "Wait, that's it! I'll get that Pokémon to ruin her garden!"

With said mother she was in the middle of planting some flowers in the backyard with a smile. "La la la."

However that was when Delia tiptoed down stairs and went to the window before throwing rocks at the Trapinch.

"Pinch?" It said while looking around.

"Psst, over here."

It looked confused as it walked towards her. "Trap?"

"Do you want a new home?"

It nodded.

"Then go out back, there's a nice flower garden with nice soil."

"Trapinch?"

"Trust me, it's free and barren of any other pokemon."

It blinked before walking towards the garden. It spotted the flowers as Delia's mom moved away and moved over towards them. It then started to use Dig on the flowers, as it's Arena Trap ability to make a large sinkhole behind it. "Trapinch."

She turned and gasped in horror. "My tulips! Shoo shoo! Get out of there!"

"Trapinch." It said while looking at her and used Mud-Slap on her. "Pinch!"

She fell back while Delia quickly booked it to where Pyro and Clastic were.

"Nur?"

"Torkoal?"

"Hurry up." She said while jumping onto Clastic. "Ride like the wind!"

He nodded as the two started running off away from the house.

Trapinch looked at the woman before using Earthquake.

"Ahhh!"

(A little while later)

"Ok guys, try to toss the Cacnea to the LEFT, not right."

The Baltoys looked at her while using Psychic on the Cacnea and sent it to the northeast.

"Cacnea!"

"Baltoy." They said at once.

"Ok, that should be good enough. Now we just need a large crowd to entertain."

They blinked while the Cacnea groaned a little.

"Nea." It groaned as Pyro and Clastic looked around for people, but no one was there.

"Baltoy?" One asked while looking confused.

"Fuck! I didn't think this all the way through!" Delia yelled as the Baltoy started to spin around and teleported away. "No wait! Don't leave!"

And cue one reappearing, but before she could do anything it used Explosion.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

She and her pokemon were caught in it and went flying in the air.

"Num."

"Koal."

"Ow." She groaned before landing right on the side of Mt. Chimney.

CRASH!

"Ow….." she groaned while her eyes spun around. She then got up and noticed that the area was covered in soot and that she was right near a cave with a metal door covering the entrance. "Where are we?"

Pyro looked at the door before Clastic blasted the door with Flamethrower.

But it didn't melt at all.

"Ok, that's not normal." she stood up and walked over. "Hey! Is anyone there?"

" _Password?_ " A voice said from the speakers.

"Huh?"

" _Password?_ "

"What password? Who's in there?!"

" _Password?_ " It said again.

"Um….underwear?"

A set of flamethrowers appeared from the sides. " _Incorrect, try again._ "

She paled while her pokemon walked over with frowns. "M-Maybe I'll just leave you alone."

" _Password?_ "

"Um….water sucks?"

" _Correct, welcome to Team Magma HQ._ " the voice said as the doors opened.

"Wow, that actually worked?"

"Num?"

"Tork?"

Delia walked in while feeling a massive wave of hot air hitting her. She rubbed her head and saw the doors shut behind them. "Oh great, whoever's here doesn't want us to leave."

The Pokémon nodded before they walked deeper and deeper into the cave, each time seeing more technology as machines sprouted out from the walls and ceiling.

"If we find another hall let's try to sneak out." Delia said before seeing a door and opened it, only to see various girls in red and gray uniforms getting changed.

"Torkoal." Clastic said while unintentionally getting their attention.

"Ah! A boy!"

"Hey I'm a girl! It's not my fault I'm flat!" Delia yelled.

"Get security!"

Delia gulped as Pyro used Ember on the clothes and Clastic used Smokescreen.

"Ah! My panties!"

"Cough cough! Don't let her get away!"

The three ran down the hall while hearing a commotion. That was when they ran through a door and blocked the door behind them.

"Ok, that was weird." Delia panted before turning around, only to realize she was out in the open with tons of people in uniform eating their meals. "Crap."

The grunts turned and noticed her while she stiffened up and tried smiling with a wave.

"Hey, uh...I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Hey is that a shiny Numel?"

"Wow it is!"

"And that Torkoal is huge!"

"I wonder if Vulcan will like those for a present?"

"Let's get them!"

Said Pokémon frowned before using Ember and Flamethrower at them. The grunts scattered with several bringing out Houndours and a few Mightyena.

"Alright, guess we gotta fight our way out."

"Tork."

"Num."

Delia smirked. "Then use a Flamethrower Rock Tomb combo!"

Pyro raised its head while smashing the ground with its hooves and sent large boulders at them as Clastic sent a Flamethrower at the rocks, making them look like the attack Eruption.

Several pokemon got hit before a volley of Shadow Balls and Flamethrowers went at them.

They got hit and were sent flying as Clastic stood its ground.

"Torkoal!"

"Num."

Delia glared. "Pyro, use Magnitude!"

The Pokémon slammed its hooves on the ground as a level 10 quake occurred. The whole room shook with other grunts entering and them swarming the three from all sides.

"I don't know who this girl is, but capture her and her pokemon before they cause anymore damage!"

Delia looked around before smirking. "Clastic use a Rapid Spin Fire Spin combo, Pyro use Ember to increase Clastic's speed!"

Clastic spun around as flames covered him, with Pyro using Ember to give the Pokémon extra momentum.

"Use Shadow Ball! Every pokemon here!"

They fired while the balls hit Clastic hard.

"Torkoal!" He cried out before flying around like mad due to still using Rapid Spin.

"Clastic!" she cried out before Pyro ended up getting tackled by a Mightyena leading to two grunts rushing over and restraining her.

"You're not going anywhere girl." One said in annoyance.

"Fuck you!" She yelled. "And here I thought you liked having talent!"

"You got some nerve sneaking in here, wait till the boss deals with you."

She growled before saying. "Is this anyway of treating a new recruit?!"

That made them blink.

"What?"

"I came here to join and now you're going to kick me out is that right you fuckers?!"

"Join us?" spoke one before laughing as others followed. "Y-Y-You're just a kid!"

"Yeah, Team Magma accepts people who can win, you have some flashy moves, but any real recruit would have seen the ad and gotten directions on where to go."

"I did." She narrowed her eyes. "And I live right next to the mountain you Geodude brains!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about the door? If you actually paid the fee you would have gotten it no problem."

"Water sucks." She said bluntly. "That's the password right?"

"...you guessed the password?"

"N-No." She blushed. "Now get off me before I kick you in the balls!"

"Take her to the leader, he'll know what to do with her."

Two grunts grabbed her before leading her out of the room.

"You'll regret this! Mark my words when I get in I'll make sure your cleaning boots!"

"Hpmh, like she'd make it." scoffed one female grunt. "She doesn't look like she could stand the sight of a Squirtle."

"Or a Caterpie."

(Later)

Knock knock.

"Boss Vulcan, we caught the intruder."

"Bring them in."

Delia was pushed into a large room with books and lava rocks as the door closed behind her. "Um….so are you the boss?" She asked while worried about Pyro and Clastic.

The chair at a desk was tall, but she saw some wrinkly hands on the armrests. "That's right, and you're the tiny Rattata who snuck in my base. Why is that?"

"To join your team, but apparently your staff is kind of on edge." She said while seeing a plaque on the table with the name _Vulcan Lavano_. "Quite frankly if it's that easy to get in, I'm a little disappointed."

The figure tapped his fingers on his armrest. "Then I'll ask my scientists to change the password. However the main issue is you."

"What do you mean old man?"

"I can't have some insignificant child sneak in here. Putting an ad out for anyone to see seems to be a stupid idea, I'll have to deal with the scientists about that as well. For now though, you've seen too much."

"Hey I'm not going to tell anyone plus I'm a good trainer." She frowned. "I even made a pair of wild Baltoys throw a Cacnea and a Trapinch to stall my mom!"

The man stood up and she saw it was an old man with a bald head with a red robe on. "Any first year trainer could do that. I'll have to make sure you vanish, as for your pokemon? Well they seem quite powerful, so I'll have them given to some of my more elite grunts who can make better use out of them."

She growled. "Don't you fucking dare old man! They're my family and if you take them I'll punch your face into your ass!"

He walked over before giving her a slap to the face with a scowl. "Arrogant girl, I'll ensure you're thrown into the lava for that."

She glared while not flinching. "Same thing to you old man, and was that a slap? That was nothing compared to a Rock Tomb attack."

"Guards! Take her out of my sight."

The guards walked into the room before Delia got an idea.

"What if I fight against your best trainer? I win I get to join, lose and I'll leave."

"You're in no position to bargain. Shame too, you had potential."

She frowned before pulling out a Dome Fossil from her pack. "This is my personal treasure, I'll anti this as payment for the battle."

"Oh? You sure seem insistent on this. Tell me, if you came here to join, and got in with a stupid password, then why did you attack my men in the cafeteria? Or cause a ruckus for my female grunts when they were changing?"

"I was lost." She frowned. "And I'm a good worker and can give you results."

"Hmmm, ok, I'll give you a chance, but when you lose, I'll claim your belongings and ensure you never see the light of day again."

Delia nodded. 'I better keep myself calm, this is a matter between my future and my family. So don't screw this up Delia.'

"But it'll be one on one, see just how strong you are without any combo moves."

She nodded. "I hope you don't eat your robe old man."

Vulcan narrowed his eyes. "We shall see brat."

(A little while later)

They found themselves in an arena with Delia in it and standing across from a grunt who looked taller with visible muscles.

"Ha what a tiny boy."

"I'm a girl you Gulpin ass!" She growled while looking at Pyro. "You ready to whoop this guy's ass?"

"Numel." He said while a small bit of smoke came out of its hole.

The other guy sent out a Houndoom which let out a growl.

"Houndoom!" It growled.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your bones." The grunt grinned.

"Sorry not into cardboard cutouts."

"Begin the match!" called out the leader.

"Pyro use Ember!"

A stream of fire shot out of the Pokémon's mouth.

"Houndoom use Smog!"

The Pokémon sent a wave of smog right at the Pokémon while Pyro got a case of poisoning.

"Pyro!"

"Num."

"Quick, try and use Flamethrower!"

He nodded before blasting Houndoom, but it dodged quickly.

"Ha, use Thunder Fang!"

"Pyro jump back and use Ember!"

He jumped up from the attacking Pokémon and used Ember, which wasn't really effective.

"Use Crunch!"

"Houndoom!" The pokemon yelled before biting Pyro with black fangs.

"Numel!"

"Pyro!"

"Seems she's not all that tough after all." remarked one of the grunts.

"Agreed." Another said with a smirk.

Delia growled. "Pyro used Magnitude!"

Pyro stomped on the ground before causing a level 6 quake.

Houndoom reeled back from the shaking while Pyro ran over and tackled him.

"Ha, take that cardboard!" Delia laughed while pointing a finger. "Now use Flamethrower!"

He nodded before blasting the Pokémon at point blank. This sent the Houndoom flying back and against the wall.

"Houndoom!"

Delia smirked before noticing that the Pokémon was getting back up.

"Hound...doom." The Pokémon groaned.

"Get up Houndoom and use Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom growled before firing at Pyro, sending it backwards.

"Numel!"

"You can do it Pyro!"

Pyro groaned before something interesting happened, it started to glow. "Num...NUMEL!"

Delia blinked as Pyro changed into a large Camerupt with black fur and yellow spots.

"Camerupt!"

"Pyro? You...you evolved!"

He turned around. "Camer."

She smiled. "Ok now some me what you got!"

He turned before using Eruption on the Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"

"Houndoom!"

Both attacks connected but the lava was stronger and went through the flames and made contact.

"Houndoom!" The dark type called out in pain. He crashed into the wall before falling down and was out like a light.

"Camerupt." The pokemon snorted while feeling the poison take effect. "Rupt."

"See that? I win!"

The team blinked while looking shocked.

Delia smirked while doing a poise involving moving her upper body down and put a hand on her left hip. "Suck it you cardboard bastard."

"S-Shut up! That was just a fluke!"

"Camerupt." Pyro snorted before tackling the man hard.

"Gah!"

She smiled before looking at Vulcan. "Looks like I'm in old man."

He frowned while other grunts turned to him to hear the verdict.

'He's not going to let her in.' Thought one girl grunt with a smirk. 'She's just a brat.'

"Fine. You're in."

'What?!'

Delia smirked.

"But you gotta start from the bottom, no exceptions."

"Alright old man, as long as I can show you that I'm no brat."

"She's more like a cocky bitch." scoffed one grunt.

"And flat." Another said before Delia growled and looked at Pyro.

"Use Eruption."

"Camerupt!" He cried out before sending fireballs at them.

"Ahh!"

"And where's the Torchic you told me about?"

"Torchic?"

"The ad said a Torchic for anyone that comes after ten minutes." She frowned. "And I came here in nine minutes."

Vulcan looked at his grunts with a frown. "I never issued this."

"I did." One science said with a gulp. "And we have one left."

"Have him thrown in the volcano."

"Um he's kind of…"

"Torchic!" Yelled a small chicken with a missing eyeball as it ran around and used peck on some of the grunts.

"OW!"

"Hey!"

The Pokémon ran around before eyeing Delia and pecked her on the face.

"Ow!" She yelled before glaring at him. "Stop it you little shit!"

It stopped and gulped. "Torch."

"Get it back with the others, we're running an organization, not some adoption agency."

"Torch?"

"Hold up there." spoke Delia. "I might be a newbie, but you saw what I can do. If I can do that with just two pokemon, imagine what I could do with that Torchic."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"It was promised without my permission which makes the deal for it null and void."

Delia frowned. "Then I'll take it, that way you won't have to be responsible for it."

Vulcan frowned. "Fine."

"Sweet! Welcome to the team little guy."

"Torchic." it smiled.

"And you name will be Vulcan the Old Man, or Vulcan for short."

"Show some respect brat!" snapped one grunt.

"I will when he shows me respect." She retorted.

'Is this girl stupid or just too damn stubborn?'

Delia smiled while feeling like she was on top of the world.

To be continued in the next episode?


	125. Chapter 125

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 125

What if team STRQ got flung into the future?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Emerald Forest-

The woods was quiet as a small rabbit like Grimm with wings and deer horns hopped around the forest floor. It looked around while trying to sense any kind of negative emotions.

As this was happening a team of well trained hunters were watching it from the trees.

"There's just one of them, I can take it easy."

"Be careful, this is a new one."

"I'm careful Qrow."

"I'm more worried about Summer getting hurt."

Slowly they moved towards it before stopping as it turned its head.

" **Meep?** " It said while twitching its nose cutely.

"Ok, just go in and strike before it runs off."

They charged before landing on the Grimm. But when they looked they saw it calmly hop off with ease.

"Raven!"

"Wasn't me, it was Qrow."

"Don't blame it on me bird face!"

The Grimm hopped back before looking at them with a twitchy nose.

"Wait, I can get it!"

It blinked before turning around and farted at them.

"Ew!"

"Since when can Grimm even do that?!"

"Now."

The Grimm sniffed them before growling and started to glow a bright green.

A massive explosion occurred as the four vanished into nothingness.

(In another time and place)

Only to appear in a small room with two bunkbeds on either side of the room. They fell down and groaned on top of each other.

"Tai get off me." Yelled a black haired boy with a red cape on.

"Ow." Groaned a woman with a white cape and reddish black hair. "I can't feel my back."

A girl with red eyes and long curly black hair groaned. "Qrow, your hand is on my boobs."

"That's mine." A blond with a small scruff of beard said with a blush.

They groaned before looking around the room.

"Um why are we in a dorm room?" Asked the white cloaked girl.

Qrow got off and stretched his arms. "Damn Grimm, think it did this?"

"Gee, I wonder." spoke Raven sarcastically.

"Calm down you two." Said the blond.

"Taiyang, zip it." Both said in annoyance.

"Ew! My cloak smells like eggs!"

"Don't worry Summer, we'll just get back to the dorm and get it washed up." Taiyang smiled.

"I'm just surprised someone isn't here, usually the dorms are stuffed at this time of day." remarked Qrow.

"They might be training." Raven deadpanned before seeing one of the beds. "Are those...books?"

They looked and saw the pile of books keeping the top bed from falling.

"Weird." Summer admitted.

"They must have problems with the beds." remarked Taiyang before they made their way out.

But when they got out they noticed the halls were a different color.

"Did the school paint when we weren't looking?" Taiyang asked. "I mean this was supposed to be pink."

"Must be you." Qrow deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure it was too." remarked Summer as they walked.

Raven looked around before noticing that there was a brown headed faunus walking towards them. "Hey you."

Velvet blinked. "Huh? Yang? Why is your hair black?"

She blinked before frowning. "It's natural and why are you here? Faunus aren't allowed here."

"Uh, yes I am. I've been allowed since I started here. Where'd that come from?"

"It's the rules." She frowned before Taiyang glared at her.

"Stop with the racism or no strawberry milk."

She paled. "You wouldn't dare!"

'This is weird.' Velvet thought. "Uh, Ruby? Are you changing your look?"

"Who's Ruby?" Summer asked. "Names Summer and you look adorable." She touched her ears. "And soft too."

Velvet jumped and moved back with a blush. "E-Easy, I told you before they're sensitive." 'What's with them? And who are these guys?'

"Did you? But we just met." She said before seeing them walk off. "Hey wait up!"

She watched them and shook her head. 'Maybe they're having an off day.'

(With the team)

Qrow looked around while feeling like he was in a very odd place. "Why are there so many fauni? It's so...weird."

"Qrow, don't you start too." frowned Taiyang.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged before seeing a black haired girl with a bow on. "Hey, come over here for a second."

She looked up and blinked. "Uh….are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I am." He frowned. "Just why are there so many fauni here?"

"Because there are." she replied confused. "And...who are you guys? I've never seen you around here."

"Names Qrow Branwen, and these are Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose and my annoying twin sister Raven."

"You're the annoying one." Raven frowned.

He stuck his tongue out.

Summer chuckled before looking at the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Wow! Like the flower, that's so cool!" She said with a smile before giving her a hug.

She blinked and realized the last parts. 'Wait, two of them look like Ruby and Yang, but the blond guy has Yang's last name.' "Um, are you like, distant relatives of my teammates?"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Taiyang.

"I'll explain, if your friend is done hugging me."

"But you're so soft." Summer said with a pout.

Raven sighed while pulling her off. "Come on team leader, don't go acting like that."

"Meany!"

"Wow, you even act like Ruby. Wait, is this some joke you and Yang are doing? Are these some random guys you two found? Because I give you props, changing your hood and hair like this? That's dedication."

They looked lost while Taiyang tried something.

"Hey want to go hang out? I'll show you my muscles."

"Not your brains?" Qrow joked. "Because they're very tiny."

"I'll pass, I'll see you two later, see if Weiss falls for it." she replied walking past them.

"What? Weiss?" Muttered Raven. "That's an odd name."

"Almost as odd as our names." Qrow admitted before seeing a blond haired girl. "Um, did we get a twin sister by chance?"

"No, I would have known." replied Raven as the girl took a drink from a nearby drinking fountain.

"Then….why does she look like you?"

"No clue." She said as Taiyang walked over to her.

"Hey babe, want to see my muscles?"

She turned and blinked. "Huh? Dad is that you?"

Glass shattered somewhere on campus. Summer and Raven went wide eyed while Qrow burst out laughing.

"Dad?"

Taiyang fainted as the girl looked confused.

"Um…..huh?" She said before shrugging and walked off. 'Must be an off day.'

"O-O-Oh Dust! Ahahahaha!" laughed Qrow falling on the floor holding his sides.

"It's not funny Qrow." Summer said.

"It kind of is." admitted Raven.

Summer sighed before walking over to Taiyang and kicked him in the jewels.

"AYI!"

"Wake up it's morning."

"Huh? What the? Was it a dream Summer?"

"Nope, that really happened."

He paled. "B-But I didn't fuck anyone!"

"You sure act like you do ahahahaha!"

Cue Taiyang punching Qrow in the face. "Shut up!"

"Gah!"

(One fight later)

Raven sighed while walking in the halls. "That was dumb of you two."

"He started it." they both said at once.

Summer shook her head before seeing a white haired girl walking past. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl turned and blinked. "Ruby?"

"Who's Ruby?" She asked. "Names Summer."

"Uh…." she looked at Raven and did a double take. "Yang, since when did you dye your hair?"

"It's natural!" She yelled. "And it's Raven you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a Schnee, unfortunately." She muttered. "But what's with the new clothes?"

"I didn't buy any."

Taiyang looked her over before eyeing Qrow. "Hey she looks cute."

"Tai, she's not your type."

"Wouldn't hurt to try."

"You got shot down by a girl calling you daddy, and got your balls kicked, you really wanna try your luck? Stand aside and let a real man show you how it's done."

He shrugged as Qrow walked up to her.

"Hey, did you fall from heaven because you're an angel."

"..." she eye twitched before saying. "Not interested."

"You sure? Cause if you're an ice queen, I know this cool place where we could go and have a few snow cones."

She deadpanned. "Look, I'm not interested in people that call me that. Plus what if I was a lesbian? That wouldn't be a good match buddy."

"Unless you're into a threesome."

"My sister would be annoyed and Whitney is more of a masochist."

"Huh?"

"Just stop before I make sure you're castrated." she looked at Summer. "Ruby, where'd you find this guy?"

"I'm Summer and he's my teammate." She smiled. "Even if he's a flirt."

"But I'm your teammate."

"Huh? But we have four members already in STRQ."

"STRQ? Where'd you get a name like that? I'm not falling for this joke."

"Summer did." Raven deadpanned. "And what joke?"

She groaned and walked over to her with her arms crossed. "I know it's you Yang, I applaud you for going to so much trouble to trick me, but you're gonna have to work on it since it's clear as day I can recognize you guys."

Raven frowned as Weiss pulled out a hair from her own head. "OW! Why I outta!"

"Wow, whatever brand you use REALLY gets in there. This almost looks completely black."

She growled before pulling out her blade and slashed at the girl's ponytail. " **NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!** "

Weiss jumped when she saw her hair fall and had an epiphany. 'This isn't Yang!'

"Calm down Raven." Summer intervened. "She didn't know."

She grumbled while putting the blade away. "Stupid hair pulling brats."

"I'll get you some strawberry milk ok?"

"...ok."

"Sorry about my sister." Qrow said. "She really hates when people pull her hair."

"I-I-I can tell." she spoke nervously before turning and running off.

Taiyang sighed. "Looks like you scared away another pretty girl Raven."

"You always say that." She deadpanned while noticing a ginger walking by.

Qrow looked at her before saying. "Hey, want to go drinking? I'll pay for it."

"I'll pass, I'm spoken for."

"By whom?"

"My Renny." She smiled. "And I'm going to make him mine."

Qrow shivered in fear.

"Well better get...wait." She turned to Summer. "Did you get a boob job? Because they're bigger than last time."

She blushed and covered herself. "H-Hey! I'm sensitive about that!"

"What's your name." Taiyang asked.

"Nora Valkyrie." she replied before looking at him and then at Raven. "Hey Yang, this dude has your hair color."

Raven glared at her. "It's natural."

"Oh, but why are your eyes still red? Aren't they supposed to be purple?"

"This is my eye color." she frowned. "Let me make this clear, I'm not this girl named Yang, my hair is natural, so if you call me that one more time, I'll send you straight to the nurse's office WITHOUT an arm."

Nora blinked before grinning madly. "I don't normally do this but I'm going to break your legs!"

Summer intervened while getting between them. "Raven, stop it's not worth it."

"No, I'm done with these people calling us 'Ruby' or 'Yang' when they all look like rookies. None of them were here before and we were gone for one afternoon, so I want some answers!"

Qrow sighed. "She's not wrong, but I don't think cutting her would help."

Nora was about to strike when she saw Ruby walking by. "Huh?"

"Hey Nora, hey….." she trailed off seeing the others and blinked when she saw Qrow, Taiyang, and Summer, making her look between them with wide eyes. "What….the….DUST?!"

Raven looked at Ruby and then at Summer. "Fan of yours Summer?"

"No idea, but she looks adorable."

"Hey girl, can you tell your friend here to calm down?" asked Qrow.

"U-Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby yelled out. "D-Dad?!"

Another window shattered somewhere on campus.

"Ok Taiyang, start talking." frowned Raven. "You too Qrow."

"I'm lost as you." Qrow deadpanned.

"I told you I didn't fuck anyone!"

Summer walked over to the girl and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mom….no it can't be…" she muttered out loud.

More windows breaking.

Her eyes widened. "H-HUH?!"

"Summer?" spoke Raven with surprise. "You and Taiyang? Had a child?!"

"N-No!"

Raven turned to Qrow, who shook his head rapidly.

Ruby started to sniffled while looking ready to cry. 'S-She's here…' "Mom…"

"Uh, I think you have me mistaken. I'm Summer Rose."

"But...I'm Ruby Rose." She sniffled before hugging her tightly. "It really is you mom!"

She felt very shocked while looking at her team for support. 'Help me.'

Qrow spoke up. "Rose was it? But Summer doesn't have any cousins."

"Uncle Qrow, she's my mom, don't you remember?" she asked before tilting her head. "And...did you and dad get some of that cream that's said to cure wrinkles? You two look really young, you don't even have beard whiskers."

"What?" Both asked confused.

"I have a bit of whiskers." Taiyang said pointing to his face.

Ruby looked and shook her head. "I don't see any dad."

He grinned a rain cloud over his head as Yang walked by and say Raven.

"M-Mom?!" 'I found her! Finally!'

Another broken window which made Ozpin look up from his desk.

'Great, now I have to order new ones.'

Raven turned and saw the girl from before. "Are you talking to me?"

Cue Yang grabbing her shirt. "Why did you leave?! Tell me mom!"

She glared. "Get off me you little brat!"

"Not this time! You're gonna tell me everything!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You damn know!"

"That's the point you brat! I don't know you and I definitely know I don't have a daughter!" she turned to Summer. "And you don't have a daughter! I mean look at her, she's practically the same age as us!"

Summer looked at Ruby, then at Yang, before gasping. "Oh fucking dust monkeys!"

Taiyang blinked at the sudden cursing. "What is it Summer?"

"Tai I know what happened." She said before falling to her knees. "That Grimm….it sent us to….to…."

"To where?"

"...the future."

"...say what?" spoke Yang.

Summer trembled while looking sad. "It's...I can't believe it….we're in the future and….."

Qrow comforted her while Taiyang started to get the message.

"That explains it, the paint, the fauni, the blond calling me dad, everything." He said. "Raven, you do have a child because THIS is the future!"

"Taiyang, Summer, that is by far, the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." she frowned. "What kind of Grimm could do that? Especially one no bigger than a common rabbit?"

"A rabbit?" Ruby asked.

"It had wings and horns." Qrow frowned.

Yang looked lost as Glynda walked by and saw STRQ.

"...what's going on?!"

Qrow turned and blinked. "Wait…..flat chest Glynda!?"

"Q-Qrow Branwen? And….Taiyang? Raven? Summer?!"

Taiyang and Raven blinked and jaw dropped. "Flat chest Glynda!"

"Don't use that nickname!" She growled while still in shock.

"B-But how?!" Raven said in shock. "You were flat as a board this morning!"

Glynda sent a wave of purple energy at her. "I'm not flat!"

Raven went flying while Qrow gawked.

"Holy shit, you're like this weird wet dream I had. Damn are you rocking that sexy teacher look."

Cue her hitting him with her riding crop. "Qrow stop or I'll make sure you're castrated, with a rusty spoon."

He gulped as Summer finally calmed down and looked at Glynda.

"Glynda? Wow you're so pretty now!" She smiled as Ruby and Yang looked lost.

"Uh, professor Goodwitch? What's going on?"

She was about to say as Ozpin walked by with an annoyed face.

'Just how many windows broke today?' He thought before seeing team STRQ. "...huh, this is unexpected." 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

"Ozpin?" spoke Taiyang. "What happened to you? You look so….so….older."

"Because I am old." He said while trying not to freak out. "I could say the same with you four."

They blinked as Summer poked Ozpin's cheek.

"Oooh, it's still smooth. And you have no wrinkles."

"And you're still the same as I remember. But tell me, how is this possible?"

"A Grimm sent us here." She said sadly. "A bunny with horns, wings and….nasty gas."

'She must be talking about a Wolpertinger, but didn't they die years ago?' "So you met a Wolpertinger, that clears things up."

"What's that?"

"A Grimm that attacks humans and other Grimm with bad gas and teeth, but they have been known to explode if angered."

"Then where can we find one?" Taiyang asked.

"They died out years ago, I should know because me and Port destroyed the last one."

"Wait, if that thing is the reason...then HOW are we supposed to get back?!" spoke Qrow in panic.

"No idea." Ozpin shrugged.

"So mom can stay?" Ruby asked with hope.

"Wait a sec! Hold up!" spoke Taiyang. "If those two called me dad, and called Raven and Summer mom, then-"

"You banged my sister!" spoke Qrow with wide eyes. "Couldn't you have done it with someone else's sister? That's just weird and now I'm never gonna get that image out of my head!"

"Well to be honest you're sister is cute."

Cue Qrow attacking the blonde in brotherly rage.

Yang sweatdropped before looking at Raven. "Excuse me."

"What?"

"Sorry about getting in your face, you, I mean the one I knew, left and I've been looking for well you for a long while."

"Well, if you're really my future daughter, then at the very least I can say you inherited my attitude, don't take anything lying down if you can change it."

"And I love my hair too." She chuckled. "I mean it's part of my do."

"Uh huh, but I want to see if you can fight me head on." Raven smirked. "Only then will I give you more respect."

"Oh you're on."

Ruby looked at Summer before saying something in her ear. "It's good that...you're not dead. Sorry."

"Wait, you mean I'm dead in this time?"

"Well yes." She said sadly. "But no one told me how, but…" she hugged the white cloaked woman. "I never stopped missing you mom! I even gave you birthday gifts and Mother's Day cards at your...gravestone."

Cue Summer breaking her dam and crying really loudly. She and Ruby hugged while crying against each other.

That got everyone's attention while Qrow and Taiyang felt a little sad as well.

As for Raven, she felt a twinge for sadness. 'What's this feeling? And why does it hurt?'

Ozpin looked at Glynda while beckoning her over to him.

She walked over to him. "Are you sure that this Wolpertinger is all gone?"

"Yes, but there are other ways." He said cryptically. "However for the time being I'll let them stay on the grounds, but don't let them out of your sights lest they accidentally meet their counterparts, well for Qrow, Taiyang and Raven that is."

"If you have an idea I'd make it quick, otherwise we're looking at a calamity the likes Remnant has never seen."

"Well I'll tell you later." He smiled before addressing the others. "Ahem, in light of this situation, as of right now teams RWBY and STRQ will be joined together with Summer and Ruby Rose heading the eight way team, now dubbed SRWTBRYQ."

"...what kind of name is that?" Qrow asked.

"It's temporary until a better one is conceived. Now for the former STRQ members, you're allowed to stay on the campus, but you are forbidden to leave the grounds under extreme punishment of the highest calibre. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

He nodded before walking away. "And for Qrow, Taiyang and Raven. No drinking, using portals or attacking students. I do not want to have a mile high stack of bills for the damages."

"And me?" Summer asked.

"...no stealing any sweets or I'll make sure the menu is changed to vegan."

She paled and quickly nodded her head.

Ozpin nodded before walking away.

"Don't worry mom, I got a stash." whispered Ruby.

"Aw." Summer smiled. "That's my little flower."

Yang chuckled before Raven said something surprising.

"Don't worry my little dragon, you'll get my love after our fight."

Cue multiple windows shattering at once.

"Oh come on!"

The new team chuckled at that while not noticing that a familiar Grimm was watching from outside as it hopped away with a smirk.

-Omake-

"Oh. My…"

"Dust."

"Yeah it's odd." Yang admitted while covered in bandages along with Raven. "But hey it's not all that bad."

"How?!" Weiss yelled out. "Your crazy mother cut my ponytail off!"

"You pulled it." Raven said annoyed as Summer looked at Blake and saw her ears.

"Wow, they're so cute. Like little puppy ears."

She blushed while Zwei gave an arf on Qrow's lap.

"Who's the dog?"

"That's Zwei, you and dad gave us him when he was a puppy." Ruby smiled while giving Taiyang d hug. "This is the craziest yet greatest day in my life!"

Summer played with Blake's ears while looking at Weiss. "Sorry for the confusion, but I hope we can be great friends."

"Just keep her from cutting my hair off again."

"I'll try, but maybe if you give her strawberry milk she'll forgive you?"

"Huh?"

"She loves drinking the stuff." Qrow chuckled. "Even has a stash under the floorboards with a mini fridge."

"One more word out of you and I get rid of your clothes, try walking out in the halls stark naked."

He blushed before Blake started to get annoyed.

"Please stop."

Summer moved back before smiling. "Ok, and I have one question."

"What?"

Her eyes turned cold. "Are you dating my little flower?"

Yang intervened. "Mother, that's my job not Ruby. She's not allowed to date until she's twenty seven."

"Stop saying that!"

"What? I'm being honest." Yang said with a huff while Weiss started to pray for her sanity.

'This is going to be a LONG semester.'


	126. Chapter 126

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 126

What if the brothers found seven other homunculi who were the opposite of the ones they met?

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Risembool, Rockbell residence-

Ed and Al sighed as they finally got fixed, well almost as Al was still in a box and waiting to get fixed.

"Ok, now hold still." ordered Winry with annoyance.

"It's still boring." Ed muttered while getting ready to get his automail back on. That's when he jumped when Winry turned a screw too hard. "Yeow!"

"Don't be a big baby." She said with a huff.

He grumbled while looking kind of annoyed. 'When I get my arm back I'll make sure never to blow it off, again.'

Al looked to the side and looked out the window. 'It a nice day out today.'

Edward moved his arm while moving his fingers a bit. "It works like a charm." 'And hurts like hell.'

"Maybe this time you'll keep from wrecking it."

"It comes with the job." He said while not noticing that a package appeared outside the door from a small red portal as the doorbell rang and caused the portal to vanish.

"Who could that be?" Winry asked herself. She walked to the door and opened before looking down at the package but no one else was around. She picked it up and walked back in. "Ed, it's a package for you and Al."

"What? Really?" Al asked.

She nodded while giving the package to Ed.

He looked at it while noticing it was addressed to him and had a chibi cow on it with a glass of milk in its hooves. He frowned and tossed it to Al who caught it with his hand. "You open it up first."

Al grabbed it with his good arm and tried to open it. "Brother, I have one arm remember?"

Winry sighed before taking it and opened it, to reveal seven red circle like stones in a beaker. "Guys, I think you got a prank package."

They looked inside and were lost while she took them out.

"They don't look like rubies." She said before a note fell out with only one word.

 _Philosopher's_.

Instantly their eyes widened with Ed picking one up with a dropped mouth.

"N-No way."

"Do you think they're real?" asked Al with wonder and hope.

"How? Just who would send them in the mail?"

Winry looked at the note again before flipping it around and saw another line of text.

 _Only use to save to world, not for selfish actions or the Gate will take you. -O_.

That got the brothers attention while remembering that gate which took their parts, well mostly Ed for Al couldn't remember much from that experience.

"What gate?" asked Winry picking one up and looking it over. "Is this thing really what you two were looking for?"

"Yes and the Gate is where knowledge lies." Ed said while taking the stones. "But there goes our chance at getting our bodies back."

Al looked down before recalling one line. "Save the world? Why did it even say that?"

"Maybe it's the homunculi?" Ed said while Winry looked confused.

"The what?"

"These people that are made of Philosopher Stones." Ed frowned.

She looked at the stones and then at Ed. "But do they have names?"

"I only know a few, like Lust and Envy."

"Aren't those sins?"

He blinked. "Actually, yeah."

"Then maybe the others are Pride, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath?"

"Wow, you're a genius." Al said while Winry smiled.

"Oh Al, how sweet of you." She gushed.

"You've never seen these guys, for all you know that's wrong." deadpanned Ed.

She frowned before hitting his head with a wrench.

"Ow!"

"You really ruined the moment Edward." She huffed before noticing the stones weren't in his hands and were rolling towards a hole on the floor.

"Oh no!" spoke Al with wide eyes while Ed lunged and covered the hole.

Only for the stones to roll down another hole next to it and fell deep into the earth.

"NOOOOOO!" Ed cried out in disbelief.

"Hang on, I'll get some tools." spoke Winry while Al curled up in the corner.

"I can't believe it." Al said as Ed started to fix him up with alchemy. "We lost the stones."

"Don't worry once I get you fixed up we'll rip the floor up until we find them."

"Oh no you won't." called Winry moving to find the right tools. "We're gonna calmly get the floorboards off without breaking a single one or you'll be repairing every inch."

Ed groaned before Al's body was perfectly fixed, but what they didn't notice that some of the sparks surged down the wires near the walls and started to flow down to the earth. "There, you're all fixed."

Al moved his arms a little before running to get a hammer.

As this was happening, the stones landed in a small hole right near an old coffin, all around a mass grave of various bones of different sizes and shapes. And up above, Ed decided to try alchemy to get the stones out from under the floor.

"Stand back! I'm going to use alchemy."

"Not in the house Ed!" Winry yelled.

But it was too late as he clapped his hands and slammed them onto the floor.

Zap!

The surge went down and reached the ground before spikes made out of the earth rose up and broke through the floor. However, something else occurred as a bright blue light covered the area and the coffins and skeletons started to erupt from the ground like bullets.

"AHHH!" Winry cried out in horror.

"What the fuck?!"

"Brother what did you do?!"

"I-I don't know!" Ed said before the coffins started to run back down along with the skeletons, but before they could get out of the way the coffins and bones started to glow along with the dirt as the seven stones began to glow a very bright crimson.

Al blinked in horror as the various objects started to disintegrate and regenerate in the forms of human beings. 'Human transmutation?! But how? We didn't use anything remotely um….oh no.' "Brother."

"What?!"

"I think the stones are making a human transmutation with those bones!"

"What? But that's not possible!"

"Tell that to them!" He yelled while the bodies started to take shape.

The first one was a very tiny girl with blue eyes, white hair, a tiny ass, an A cup chest and a small upside down cross with a five pointed star in the middle of it on her left foot. The weird thing was that she didn't have a shadow at all, just a large white like streak coming from her feet.

The second was a medium sized girl with red eyes, short blond hair, medium ass, a B cup chest, and had the same symbol on the back of her left hand.

The third one was a very tall girl with long green hair that went to her large ass, a D cup chest, yellow eyes, and a muscular body with the symbol on her left ass cheek.

The fourth was the same size as the first, but had black hair tied up in a braid with clear eyes and the symbol was located on her direct chest. She also had a large set of hips, but not too big and looked like she had very long nails.

The fifth was a medium sized girl with black eyes, short blue hair, a C cup chest and a medium sized ass, with the symbol on her left eye.

The sixth had red hair in two pigtails and was the tallest of them all with blue eyes, had a D cup chest, tiny ass, and the symbol which was located on her stomach.

The last one was the strangest, as she had two extra arms that looked very tanned, very long gray hair, a F cup chest, a medium sized body, a very large ass, whitish pink eyes and the symbol right on her back.

All of them blushed and gaped with Ed going flying back from a nosebleed.

The first girl looked at Winry before saying. "Sorry." in a cute tone of voice.

"W...W….W….Who are you?!" cried out the girl.

She squeaked in fear.

The green haired girl moved towards the mechanic and said. "No idea, but we feel a sensation that can't be stopped. Ya!"

Al felt a little flustered while looking at the girls. "Um...so what are you feeling?"

"Diligence." She spoke up. "And I can't stop feeling that sensation ya!"

"Na….ked…." muttered Ed twitching on the ground with a large grin.

The blue haired girl walked towards Ed while looking him over. "Are you ok? It wouldn't be kind if I didn't ask, and I feel...so much kindness inside me." She rubbed his head with a smile.

"Put some clothes on!" Yelled Winry.

(One clothing session later)

"Is this better?" asked the blond girl in what looked like a nun's outfit and cap.

"It feels nice." The blue haired girl said while wearing a pink dress with a bunny on one side. "But I really want to give this to someone in need, like you." She looked at Ed. "Want my outfit? I really don't mind being nice."

He shook his head as the white haired girl looked at her outfit, which looked like a small brown shirt and pants.

"It's...me." She said with a nod. "Not too flashy."

"Ya!" Exclaimed the green haired girl while wearing a workers uniform with overalls. "I feel like I could make a house in ten seconds flat!"

The gray haired girl slowly put both arms into the sleeves of her white dress while looking at her poofy skirt. "Slow and steady wins the race, yet I feel I should make a few adjustments to this dress."

"I don't think I should wear this, a nice person could make use of it more than me." remarked the red head wearing a yellow sundress.

"This makes me look bloated." Spoke the black haired girl while wearing a reddish white tux with a blue bow on it. "But I'm fine with it."

Ed sighed while feeling like he died, went to heaven, and then got kicked back to earth. "Look, just tell me what you are. I know you're homunculi, but what I don't get is why you're not attacking us."

They blinked before saying at once. "Why should we?"

"Well, because the other two did." remarked Al.

"What other two?" Asked the blue haired girl. "And do they need hugs? I'm really good at hugs."

"They're Lust and Envy."

The blond and blue haired girls blinked before losing their smiles and frowned. "We don't talk about those sins."

The white haired girl walked slowly towards Winry before saying. "Sorry about...before."

"What? Oh! You mean borrowing some clothes? It's alright, some of those belonged to my grandma when she was my age."

"So she was a nun?" Al asked confused.

The gray haired girl finally put her arms into the sleeves before saying. "I like small talk but I feel like we should find out our names first. If that is alright with you three that is?"

"Brother, you go first." whispered Al nudging the boy who started to look pale as the blood didn't stop. "Brother?"

"I need a minute." He said before the blue haired girl walked over and placed his head on her lap.

"Rest on my lap, I don't mind as long as you're happy." She smiled cheerfully.

He blushed red while getting another nosebleed.

"Well she does seem kind….wait." Winry muttered. "Kindness, that's a virtue that counteracts Envy." She looked at the girl. "Is your name Kindness by chance?"

"Maybe? Thanks for your kindness miss."

"Oh, I'm Winry."

"Winry." she said. "Sounds cute."

"I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al." spoke the armor.

Ed sighed while looking very pale. 'This is too much.'

"Hang on, you could use this." the blond haired girl put a finger to his head before it began to slowly glow.

He blinked while feeling a little better. "Huh, what the?"

"There, all better." She smiled as the green haired girl grinned.

"Ya! That was great! Now let's start a hospital!"

"Not in the house!" Winry yelled as the white haired girl hid behind a couch.

"S-Sorry, they were being nice." She stuttered out.

Ed looked between them all and started to notice something.

"What?" Asked the green haired girl. "Do I have a spider on me?"

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"There's seven of you, you're homunculi, but there's something else."

They looked confused at that while the gray haired girl sat next to Ed.

"It will come in time, you just have to be patience." She said while smiling slightly. "Especially when you're still growing, but it's not criticism, just an observation of your natural body type."

"He'd grow if he just drank milk." remarked Al making Ed's eye twitch.

"Like hell I will!" He yelled before it clicked in his mind. "Wait….seven sins….ah!" He pointed at them. "You all represent the seven heavenly virtues!"

"Correct." She smiled. "And I'm Patience."

"Diligence." The green haired girl grinned. "Ya."

"Humility." Whispered the white haired girl.

"Kindness." The blue haired girl smiled.

"Chastity." The blond nun smiled.

"Temperance." The black haired girl said with a nod.

"And I'm Charity." The redhead smiled. "And can I give you a hug? You need one more that me."

The brothers blinked while Winry was floored.

"You can be patient, she can wait a long time."

Humility poked her head out. "Sorry, we didn't mean to do that...we just didn't want to be….exploited."

"And that would be mean." Kindness frowned slightly. "Especially when you three are nice, sweet, and adorably kind."

"Thanks." smiled Al blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"But we need to work." Diligence spoke up. "We can't get lazy now can we, ya?"

"How so?"

She stopped and blinked. "Um….oh! We should show you our powers ya!"

They blinked as the girls stood in a line.

"Um...get ready." Humility said with a soft voice. "And don't...hurt anyone?"

'Who would we hurt?' the three thought while Chastity stood forward.

"As you saw, I can heal people. Especially heal one's virginity, so if you wish to have your cherry return, let me know."

Diligence whispered something in her ear.

"Oh and I can make any body harder than steel and iron."

The three blushed while Temperance was up next.

"I can fire my nails into a person and make them either bloated or unable to eat or drink."

"So, make them sick?" asked Ed.

"No, they'd just lose any appetite or thirst for food and water."

He nodded as Charity was next.

"I'm able to take anyone's powers and make them do so to others. Like giving away one's knowledge or one's authority."

"I don't follow." Al admitted.

"I help 'share' things people can do with each other. I believe if we share what we have to others it can help sooth anyone's heart."

He nodded while Diligence spoke up.

"My power is to give one the strength of an army while at the same time, getting lost on one task and one task alone." She then added. "I'm also super strong ya."

Ed jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Want a taste of it ya?" she flexed her arms.

"Um I'm good." He said as Patience spoke up.

"I can stop time in a small area." She said calmly. "Anyone I like can move, but anyone else will have to wait."

"I can help lift people's spirits with ease." smiled Kindness.

"That's it?" Al asked.

"And I can hurt them by making their positive emotions overwhelm them so much that they die. But I only do that if they are really mean." She giggled.

They shivered at that while Humility spoke up.

"I can...use light as a medium and...can release things that are confined or absorbed." She stuttered.

"Like what exactly?" Winry asked.

"...like releasing someone's real feelings…" she blushed. "Or crushes...or someone's lunch or…." She blushed redder while the white streak moved around and started gaining large horse like teeth with pink eyes. "Sorry, it's too embarrassing!"

The three went wide eyed at the white things as she hid behind a couch, before Ed asked.

"Just a question, if you're the virtues, how do you feel about your other halfs?"

They gained dark looks while gripping their hands into fists. "We despise them with all our essences."

That made the brothers shiver while Winry sweatdropped.

'I haven't even met them and already I feel pity for whoever they're talking about.'

Ed then recalled the message and got a devious idea. 'Save the world huh? Well this might be a perfect way to get back at those two and their friends.' "Hey, do you seven want to travel with us? Maybe spread the message and perhaps stop the sins in their tracks?"

They blinked and thought about it for a nanosecond before saying. "Yes/ya."

"Brother?" Al said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax, I got everything under control." He said before the girls gave them a group hug. 'Ok, didn't expect that.'

As the seven hugged them tightly, they didn't notice a red portal opening up from outside as a cloaked figure in red smirked.

'One world done, a billion to go.' He thought before getting tugged away as the portal vanished. 'Ah! Not the collab, I'm not ready for Gecko!'


	127. Chapter 127

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 127

Omni takes the two strongest monster girl fusions from Jack and this leads to him making his OWN fusions for Salem.

Series: RWBY

Note: I'm just putting it down since it's connected to his whole undercover subplot in the RWBY series, so there you go.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Universe , hidden chamber under the cathedral-

In the dark underground of the cathedral, we find a massive room covered in curtains, a few pools of black slime and a figure looking at two containers labeled _Zoo_ on it.

"Mmmm, what to do with you two?" The figure muttered. "Should I free you and eat you for your powers or send you to the MILF goddess Salem?"

"I dare you to try." Scowled one of the beings who had steam coming off her with a white snake curled around her waist. "When I get out of here, I will take my vengeance on the two who got away and YOU for bringing me here."

"You mean Yui and Jack?" He shrugged while revealing his red cloak. "One's a mortal and the other is a demon god, I'm a former Mary Sue turned omnipotent deity." He then chuckled darkly. "But now that you mention it, I did have something to offer you, and your ice cold friend ha ha!"

The other one was a frozen statue of a woman who seemed to be made of goo.

He made a portal while causing a fireball to envelop the slime, freeing her from her solid form. "Hey slime head, are you all warmed up?" 'Puns, love them.'

"Ugh...what?" she groaned shaking her head and looking around. "Where am I? This isn't the Zoo."

"This is the RWBY universe, more specificity Salem's domain of evil." He grinned.

"Wait…where are those two who imprisoned me, Jack and...I wanna say Jui? I don't think I got his name." She said with a frown.

"Yui, and I took you two for a job offer." He said while tapping on the glass. "And if you help out I'll get them and make them your slaves."

"Deal, I've always wanted Jack as a slave since he caught me, and getting that fool that imprisoned me would be the icing on the cake."

Omni shrugged before looking at the other being. "What about you? I know you have the hots for Yui, even if he loves yanderes."

"What are those?"

"Girls or boys that are nice and sweet but will kill others for their loves." He chuckled. "So do you want in or not miss steam buns?"

"I am the Steam Empress." she glared. "And if you can provide him to me so I can have powerful children, then absolutely."

"Good and the names Omni, god of space and time, keeper and ferryman of the dead." He chuckled before breaking the glass on each one with a large hammer. "NORA SMASH!"

CRACK!

Both of the beings slowly stretched out with the Lilim Queen smirking.

"God of space and time? Sounds to me like you've got the same amount of power as him, maybe more."

"I do and trust me I'm 6.4 billion years older than him." He said before walking towards the curtains. "Now do you two remember the fusion process?"

Both nodded.

"Well I'm doing a similar one but with one difference." He said while pulling back the curtains to reveal a massive tank full of slots and pumps with a strange mixture of gas and slime near the left end as some cages were attached to the walls. "I'm using something so evil that even I can't handle them, only my mistress Salem."

"Well why don't we hold off for some fun?" Suggested the Lilim Queen as part of her body started moving towards him.

Omni then started to frown before his arm turned into a massive tenticked claw with hooks in it as he threw it at the Lilith Queen, causing her body to melt. "Salt water hybrid with an outer god and a slug monster from mars, very dangerous and known to eat slimes~"

"Ahhh!" She screamed reeling back as her body hissed and sizzled while the Steam Empress frowned.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I gave her a taste of my power." He grinned. "So stop trying to fuck me or I'll end you in one move."

"Fine...that was a pretty big turn off anyway." Groaned the Lilith Queen.

Omni nodded as the arm turned back to normal. "As I was saying, these creatures are, well, I'll show you." He pressed a button on the controls as a cage moved toward the tank and dropped a massive black wolf with black and red fur and a white head. "Meet the Beowolf, a Grimm. A manifestation of darkness."

" **RAOOO!** "

"Well, that does look rather intimidating, but why do you need us? You seem fairly powerful so why free us?" Asked the Steam Empress.

"Simple, I need opinions on the next step." He chuckled. "I'm not that good at picking out certain monster girls and I can't do the same thing twice."

"Alright, so let me get this straight, you freed us so you can have us choose what girls to fuse with that thing?"

"Yep, and I'll let you two use them for making Yui and Jack scream in horror before fucking then senseless." He smirked darkly.

"Well then, consider us in, how many monster girls can we choose from?" The Lilith Queen asked.

"Let's see, for each Grimm there are going to be four girls. And right now." He looked at a tablet. "There are twenty Grimm in the world that are recorded or," He looked at the screen. "Are officially in the series."

"Ok, we can work with that, but isn't four a bit much?" Asked the Steam Empress curiously.

"There was a five girl fusion." He deadpanned. "Really I'm trying to out do that mortal Jack, really he's never seen the likes of me before and I want to show him up a notch." 'And for shits and giggles.'

"Fair enough...but question, how are we going to fuse them, for Jack they were put in a tank together, but it seems like that Grimm will kill anything it can get its hands on."

Omni pointed to the goo and the gas. "I made the goo used to make Grimm capable of fusing with non Grimm species. I even tried it on myself." A wolf tail appeared in his hood. "And I'm still working which end that goes with."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started." Spoke the Lilim Queen.

"Agreed, so, let's see, who should we fuse with this over sized mutt….maybe an Anubis?" Said the Steam Empress as she tapped her chin.

"Ok." Omni said. "But that might be...boring, I mean having more black fur might be stupid."

"What about a Raiju?" Suggested the Lilim Queen.

"Love them, but it needs another one to calm it down. Can't have it killing the Fauni."

"Fauni?"

"Humans with animal traits, they live here as well." Omni explained.

"So they're monster girls?"

"No, they don't fuck others."

"Ok...then what about a Youko, that's pretty tame in comparison."

"And then a…." Omni grinned. "Ratatoskr! We can use that one!"

"Really? One of those? Ok, if you say so." Said the Lilith Queen with a shrug.

A massive red portal appeared over the cage as a Raiju, an Anubis, an Youko and a Ratatoskr dropped down into the cage. Each of them groaned when they fell on the other while the Lilim Queen and Steam Empress felt a sense of deja vu.

"Ow…" Groaned the Raiju. "My boobs."

"Shut up fun bags and get off of me." Groaned the Ratatoskr.

"Speak for yourself." The Youko got out with a growl.

" **Grrrrr.** " The Beowolf growled while looking very mad. " **RAOOO!** "

"Ahhh!" The Anubis screamed. "What the fuck is that?!"

"A Beowolf." Omni smirked.

"What the fuck is a Beowolf?!" Shouted the Raiju.

"A manifestation of a dark gods hate and are one of the Grimm, a race that wants to destroy all humanity." Omni giggled evilly.

"Well get it the fuck away from us!" Screamed the Ratatoskr.

He shook his head no. "Just relax and take in the goo slime gas."

Beep.

A rain of gas and goo flowed into the tank while covering them up like tar.

"Ew, get it off, get it off, it feels weird!" Said the Youko as they all started to feel weird.

" **RAOOO!** " The Beowolf cried out before they started to fuse together in the muck.

"He he he." The deity giggled while looking at Steam Empress. "Isn't this cool?"

"It is interesting, though I know from experience it isn't the best thing to go through, I'm just glad I don't have to do it again."

Omni shrugged as the goo started to reseed to reveal a nine tailed woman with black fur, a long pair of jackal ears, white eyes and red nails, a long squirrel tail was hanging from the center of the nine tails as she had a massive set of hips, a E cup chest and very pointed teeth. Blue electricity sparked off of her body as she growled like a wild animal.

"Grrrr."

"It's alive! Alive! Muhahaha!"

The being let out a low growl before a loud roar escaped which unknown to Omni, went through the roof and space before it reached Yui who turned his head.

"Hmm, something's off, and I know just who's behind it. This looks like a job for party crashing, but first, time to pay my sidekick a visit." His form glowed before shooting off in a random direction.

(With said person)

"God damn it, when the hell is Yui coming back, first his daughter's been acting like a brat and threatening to tell Elizabeth I'm here, now I'm missing Steam Empress and Lilith Slime, what the hell is he doing?" Jack muttered to himself as he typed away at a tablet.

That's when Yui himself reappeared behind him and shook Jack by the shoulders. "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"Ah! Yui, you mother fucker!" he shouted as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a spray bottle before spraying the hooded figure. "Leaving your daughter here wasn't enough, now you steal my monster girls?"

"Hey, I ain't no thief." He replied while looking through a waller. "By the way, your license is expired."

"God damn it. Well, at least now I know holy water doesn't work." He muttered as he threw the bottle away.

That was when a red portal opened up and grabbed a soda can before closing. "Damn I need a drink."

"Look, first off, I came here to tell you I sensed a disturbance in the force, and it might have something to do with my pal Omni."

"Omni? Who the fuck is Omni? Wait, is he another ridiculously powerful being like you?"

"Of course, I told you this before. Second, since I got time, where's my cute little bundle of joy?" He asked looking around.

"She is in her 'doll house' as she calls it waiting for her daddy, now I know you already know where that is so grab her and leave, I have shit to do." He grumbled as he tried to walk away.

Only for a red portal to grab his computer and closed behind him. "Ok ok, no need to get bored steam buns. I'll get you a porn website while I experiment. Really the Beogirl wasn't supposed to break out and eat your favorite snake."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem. Especially since he just jacked your computer." Deadpanned Yui.

"What? Oh hell no, that has all my work on it! Yui, we're going there now, but first, I want to ask a favor….can you make me immortal?"

"Wait...you want to be immortal? If you got the money for this base, soldiers, tech, and stuff needed to keep monster girls fed and well kept, how come you haven't made a long lasting elixir?"

"Have you seen what happens when humans try to make themselves immortal? We either die, fuck up horribly or a combination, and if I'm gonna have to deal with your friend and you, I think I might need it, plus this way is cheaper and easier for me."

"Figures, it's always about the money." Muttered Yui before rolling his sleeves up. "Be warned, this is gonna hurt, like pushing a kidney stone out while taking viagra at the same time."

"Just hurry up, I need my computer back."

"Alright." Yui let out a cough and cleared his throat before his hand glowed yellow and he plunged it right into Jack's gut without warning.

"Yep, this is a deep, deep pain." He groaned.

ZAP!

A massive lightning strike occurred as Jack started to feel his entire being breaking down and reconstructing into a new being. That and his hair was on fire.

"Fuck this hurts!" He groaned as he felt his body start to reform before Yui pulled his hand out of his gut.

"Alright, that should do it." He replied putting his sleeves back. "Now you might experience some headaches, dizziness, explosion diarrhea, and possibly blood in your piss, but that won't be for the next day since your body's gonna need time to adjust."

"Ok….thanks Yui… so, now to your friend Omni's place or do you want to pick up your daughter?"

"Hmmm, eh why not? I need to give her a real name anyway, besides, if she's gonna take after the family business, she needs experience." Yui said before we cut back to Omni, who was busy putting the Beogirl into a cage.

"Grrr."

"Looks like I forgot about the feral nature of a Beowolf." He shrugged. "Anyway, let's get back to work steam buns, slime kitten."

"Don't call us that!" They said in unison, both looking scratched up.

He shrugged before opening a cage with a boar like monster, bigger than a man and with large tusks. "Here's a Boarbatusk, and trust me they're like Princess Mononoke's but more vicious."

" **Arrrr!** "

"Omni, is everything here feral?" Groaned The Lilith Queen.

"Yes, well except for the Goliath, those ones are intelligent." He then chuckled. "But the older they get the more intelligent they get, but they will still eat humans and Fauni alike."

"Alright, now for the monster girls….maybe a Holostaur, I'm curious what a cow and pig combined would look like."

"And a Orc."

"A Minotaur, they're pretty powerful."

"And a Hakutaku, those brains will work for this one and Yui's stalker, Marisa, is of that species." Omni said while said monster girls fell into the cage.

" **Arrrrr!** " The Boarbatusk cried out.

The girls cried out in fear as they looked at the Grimm. "Keep it away from us!"

"Nope and hey you." He pointed at the Holstaur. "Are you lactating fear? Can I have some ha ha."

"I-I have nothing for you ya jerk!" She said with a blush as she covered her chest with her arms.

He rolled his eyes before pressing the button. "Hope you enjoy being a pig cow!"

"A what?" The Orc asked before they got slimed and gassed at the same time. "Ew!"

"Hey! What is this?" Called out the Hakutaku who coughed as the Orc tried hitting against the glass.

That was when the Boarbatusk charged at them. " **ARRRR!** "

"Tauros!" Omni laughed. "Ole ole!"

The Minotaur ran and grabbed the tusks and tried pushing it back as more of the tar filled the chamber.

But that was when they started to fuse together along with the other girls.

"Ahh! Help me!" The Holstaur cried out before getting submerged in the muck.

"He he." He looked at the Steam Empress. "Do you like this form of fusion my dear?"

"Yes, quite, it seems much faster then that fool Jack's form." She said with a grin.

The muck vanished as a very tall woman with large tusk like horns, black fur, very massive hooves on her feet, a two long cow tails, a P cup chest and a massive ass, and pure black eyes. Her ears were that of a pig's as she looked around angrly.

"Let me out humans! So I can eat you up and grind your bones to make my bread!"

"She seems more angry than the last." remarked Lilim Queen.

"And massive." Omni chuckled. "And I'll call her a Minotuskuka."

Said girl growled while getting put into a cage by a large mechanical arm and pipe. "Sluts and bastard shall be my meal!"

Back at the base, Yui and Jack were heading off to where the Doll Slime was last seen.

And lo and behold, said Doll Slime was eating some of Jack's leftover pizza slices, and the fridge.

"Do I even want to know how you got to my food that was in my office, along with the entire fridge?"

She looked at him before seeing Yui. "Daddy! Daddy you're back!" She said as she hopped up and began to run towards him.

"Sup princess?" he greeted before she hugged him around his waist. "Did you be a good girl while I was gone?"

She nodded. "I ate, had fun and I got Elizabeth into the Zoo, and she made my a scarf." She giggled.

Creak.

"Jack, where are you dear~" Said a voice from the ventilation shafts.

"No….no no no…. Yui, we have to go now! How did she even get into the vents? She's ginormous!"

"A man named Omni helped." She said. "And he even gave me a dildo and strap on for our mating dance."

"Now now, that's something your mother can teach you to use, but when you and I go at it, I'm gonna show you how I do things. But for now, it's time we get out of here, we'll be paying Omni a little visit."

"Yui, now, I think Elizabeth is getting closer!" Jack said as he looked at the vents nervously.

"Jack, I took some pills for fertility."

"Well before we go, I gotta give my little girl something I didn't before. Doll Slime ain't no name, it's a species. That's why from this day forth, you shall be called...Cynthia!"

"Cynthia….isn't that a girl with an addiction to ice cream and a fan of hat wearing ten years olds?" She asked innocently.

"In another world yes, but not this one. Hey wait, how did you see Pokemon anyway?"

"Omni told me." She said. "I saw him with two large things and he gave me a dvd of Pokémon Sinnoh Adventures."

"So he did take them….good thing I have my portable tranquilizer gun, we might need it." Jack muttered.

"He took it as well." Cynthia said. "And replaced it with a chicken gun."

"What? No way." He said as he reached into his pocket only to pull out a chicken gun. "Damn, he's good."

"That's why we're gonna be on an adventure. And after we're done you can see your new mommy."

"Hey Yui, I think we're getting off track, shouldn't we go take care of Omni?"

"Yes we should. Cynthia, try and come into my sleeve so you don't fall off, this is gonna be a wild ride."

"Ok." She said as she hopped into his open sleeve.

Yui turned to Jack and quickly picked him up over his shoulder. "Say bye to Elizabeth, we might be gone for a while."

"Wait Jack, where are you going?!"

"Away! I'm uh….going to Iowa, go there and wait for me!" He said nervously.

"But aren't we in Iowa?"

'Shit!' "Did I say Iowa? I meant uh… Yui get us out of here!"

ZOOP!

A portal of darkness covered them all while leaving the Arachne in the vents.

"...I need food…." She said with anime tears.

(Elsewhere)

"Alright, so which Grimm are we doing next?" Lilith Queen asked curiously.

Omni opened a cage as a massive, a REALLY massive flying lizard with red membranes around the wings, large bone like spines and rip like structures, three boney like spikes on its tail, dorse spikes, large teeth that went down from its large jaw and down its neck, and six reddish yellow eyes appeared. "A Dragon."

" **ROAR!** "

"Geez, this thing looks like the stuff of nightmares." Muttered Steam Empress.

"And it caused an entire invasion to occur and it can summon other Grimm." Omni chuckled.

"So it is the thing of nightmares….I say we fuse it with a Zombie."

"Been done." Omni deadpanned.

"Ok….Dragon Zombie?"

"Sounds good, and maybe a Jabberwock."

"Maybe an Echidna, can't go wrong with a snake woman."

"Ok." He said as said monster girls landed in the cage, looking very tiny compared to the Dragon. "Now it's show time!"

"Wait, that was just three monster girls."

"Oops." He said with a blush while chucking in a Cursed Sword. "And I have two, don't know why but I have two of these girls so don't judge steam buns!"

"Stop calling me that!" She grumbled as she typed at the computer he gave her.

"When you stop being steaming hot." Joked the god before the Jabberwock looked up and paled.

" **ROAR!** "

"Eeep." The Echidna said as she moved back as the Grimm tried to peck at her like a bird would a worm.

"Ahh!" The Dragon Zombie cried out as Omni laughed. "Giant Dragon!"

"Ironic isn't it?" Omni chuckled. "Oh and say Nickelodeon slime!"

"What?" They said before slime and gas came pouring in, covering them all.

As Omni chuckled and ate some rice, he didn't notice a black portal behind him. "I love my job."

Yui and Jack walked out with Yui quickly covering Jack's mouth before their bodies glowed and they became translucent. "Keep your voice to a whisper."

"Ok….what are they doing?" He whispered.

"Considering he's got a machine that looks like yours with a Grimm, I'm guessing he's trying to do what we did, but with more involved."

The muck vanished as a very tall dragon like creature appeared with a woman's body attached to the head, with long purple hair, red eyes, a long metal tail and wings, a K cup chest and small set of hips, long shark like teeth, two long tentacles near her pussy and a pair of ribs that looked like a second mouth.

"Mmmm, I shall call it Drackon Omega." Omni grinned evilly. "And look, it reminds me of you slime kitty."

"That's not my name." Frowned Lilim Queen.

"Damn." whispered Yui while Cynthia poked her head out from the sleeve and reeled back at the sight of the creature.

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

Yui quickly covered her mouth while the Steam Empress turned there way and looked around. "Cynthia, try to keep your voice down." He whispered.

She nodded.

Omni smirked while opening a cage to reveal a skull like Grimm with three pairs of red eyes on each side, a pair of horns, long tentacles, and was really tiny. "A Tentacle Grimm, only found in the manga but can merge with other Grimm like the King Taijitu."

"Looks like something from a hentai." Muttered Lilith Queen.

"And you're from a world where sex is natural and dangerous." He countered as the Grimm looked around the room.

"Touche." She said with a frown. "So, which girls is going with this thing?"

"Tentacle." Omni grinned.

"Ok...and if we're talking about tentacles what about a Mindflayer?"

"Ok and a Doppelgänger for shits and giggles." He chuckled. "What about you steamy bun bun?"

"Are you ever going to drop that nickname?"

"Nope~" He winked from his hood.

"That's his thing." Yui whispered to Jack.

"What is daddy?" Cynthia asked.

"He likes making up nicknames for people just to irk them. Makes me wonder what he'd call uncle Jack here."

"Well I'm pretty annoyed you call me your sidekick." He muttered.

"If you're not going to say anything I'll add a Akaname to the tank." Omni said as the monster girls in question fell into the tank.

" **Ssslup.** "

"What the hell is that thing?" Said the Akaname nervously.

"A Tentacle Grimm." Omni called out. "And it can merge with organic material, like you four."

"That's weird." The Mindflayer said.

"So is a Tentacle with a small butt." He laughed while pressing a button as goo and gas entered the tank. "But just open wide!"

"What? No!" They cried as the Tentacle Grimm disappeared underneath the slime.

Cynthia looked confused. "Daddy, is that a mud bath?"

"No, it's not, it looks like that's how Omni is fusing them." Jack muttered before Yui could answer her.

"Damn straight, and I'm gonna get a lawyer when this is over."

The goo vanished as a large mass of tentacles appeared with shadow like tendrils forming several shadow like women with horned skulls. The main body was a black and purple figure with a tiny ass, long black tentacles like hair, purplish red eyes, a H cup chest, a long barbed tongue that reached to the floor, and a sharp dagger like mouth near the pussy.

"I'll call it Tentacle Madness." Laughed Omni like a banshee.

"Hey Yui, we might not have to defeat this guy, he might die from all the laughing gas he's probably been taking." Chuckled Jack.

"Laughing gas? That's how he laughs naturally."

"Wow, that's some crazy laughter." He said as he shook his head as the Tentacle Madness was moved to a new cage.

"Ok who likes birds?" Omni asked as a large raven like creature with a white head and long sharp like feathers landed in the tank. "Meet the Nevermore, be careful their feathers are harder than steel and can be fired like bullets."

" **CAW!** " It cried out before trying to break the cage with its feathers.

"Jokes on him, it's neck is as fragile as butter." Whispered Yui with a chuckle.

"So, I'm thinking just bird monster girls like a Crow Tengu, Gandharva….any I'm missing?"

"A Cockatrice and a Thunderbird." The Lilith Slime said.

The deity smirked as the mentioned monster girls started to fall into the tank.

They groaned before staring at the bird Grimm in fear.

" **CAW!** " It cried out.

"I should fry it." The Thunderbird said with a growl.

"You won't have any time, that thing looks like it's about to charge us." The Crow Tengu said nervously.

Cue the slime and gas appearing in the tank.

"Ew!" The Cockatrice yelled. "Yuck this is so gross!"

"I know! I can't fly with this gunk in my feathers!" Shouted the Gandharva.

Omni giggled as he started to form tentacles from his back. "Mistress Salem will love my army of monster girls! Grimm edition hahaha!"

"Wow, and here I didn't think he had more of a boner for then the leader of the White Fang. But this? He looks ready to tear his cloak off and say he's ready."

"When can we do that daddy?"

"After you see mommy so she can help sweetie."

The goo vanished a a short girl with a G cup chest, twelve black wings that were in different directions on her back, long black claws for hand and feet, a massive ass and sharp tail feathers that looked like a pair of swords.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" She laughed evilly.

"Well, she looks pretty violent." Said the Steam Empress.

"Yeah, she looks like she's stuck in a blood lust."

"And she looks adorable." Omni chuckled. "Almost like a tiny ball of evil."

"Kill everyone!" The girl giggled.

"And I call her Thanatos, after the Greek god of death."

"Could use work." Yui whispered.

The Grimm was sent to a cage while Omni turned and started eating a pizza.

"Want any bun bun?"

"I'm good, thank you." She said with a frown.

He shrugged as a large gorilla like creature with bone like plates, a burnt like skin, black skin and red eyes. "That's a Beringel, a very tall gorilla like Grimm that can rip your spine out of your back, whole."

" **Wha Wha Wha!** "

"Well, the first girl should definitely be a Kakuen."

"And a Redcap." Omni chuckled while giving the Lilith Queen the pizza.

"And what about a Cyclops?" She asked as she took a bite.

"And a Hobgoblin, you know I like you two. Want to be partners?" He asked with a grin.

"Pass." spoke the Steam Empress.

He sighed before causing the Kakuen, Cyclops, Hobgoblin and Redcap into the tank.

" **Wha Wha Wha!** " The Grimm cried out while beating its chest.

"Get us ou-!" The Cyclops started before slime came gushing in.

"Ew!" The Kakuen yelled out. "My fur it's ruined!"

Omni pulled out a music player and pressed it.

(Insert Beethoven's fifth)

"Bum bum bum BUM!" He cried out with glee. "Bum bum bum BUM!"

"Why is he playing that song?" Jack asked as the girls and Grimm began to fuse.

"No idea, sometimes it's better to just sit back and see what happens."

The goo moved as a very tall girl with a monkey tail, long red haired that went to her medium sized ass, clawed hands, a J cup chest, a single long horn and three red eyes appeared. In her hands was long pile of black goo that slowly turned into a long bo staff with a knife on the backside.

"Who should I impale first?"

"Daddy, can we go?" Whispered Cynthia shaking in fear.

"Not yet, just go back in my sleeve, I've got a small tv set hidden in there you can use to look at instead."

She nodded while going back inside.

"This will be called Cygobincap." Omni said. "And she's so cute, like you steamy buns."

'Perhaps I could just ignore him and this will go by faster.'

"What about you hood guy, do you mind if I impale you?" She asked with a grin.

"No." He said while throwing her into a cage as a very tall Grimm with a demonic horse body with a decaying motive, with the upper part have a very thin human like body with long bony spikes on its back, curved horns, a sewed up mouth, long elastic looking arms with claws on them appeared.

"Ok, another terrifying creature, yay." Said the Lilith Queen.

"That's a Nuckelavee, a Grimm that can destroy an entire village, and this one here killed Ren's parents." Omni chuckled as the upper body went limp as the horse part walked around. "Also it does that when it walks and when it stops the top half springs to life."

"Alright… this thing looks like a Nightmare so let's fuse it with one."

"Don't forget a Baphomet."

"What about a Satyros?"

"Sounds good slime kitty and bun bun, can you still control Mummies?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen any since I was fused." She said with a shrug.

"Well let's use one and we'll test it out." He said as the monster girls fell onto the horse part of the Nuckelavee.

" **Grr?** " It said while its upper body stood up and glared at them.

"Ah! That's not a Witch!" The Baphomet cried out in shock.

"No shit! Run!" The Mummy shouted before the slime got poured on them.

"Stay!" Steam Empress called out as the Mummy stopped.

"..." She looked at the monster girl fusion while staying very still.

"Well, I see that I did retain my power, great." She said with a grin.

The goo covered the entire tank while Omni started to tap dance.

"Yahoo! Let's square dance!" 'I love messing with people.'

"I don't think they can dance, but I can see if I can make the fusion dance." Steam Empress said with a grin.

"No." He stopped dancing. "Let's not or I'll cause you to gain weight and become a Sumo Empress."

"Whoa, whoa, ok, no need to go there." She said as she held up her hands.

Omni grinned while looking at the tank.

Inside was a very tall centaur like woman with black fur, spike like horns near her knees, a massive pair of horns then went back to her back, yellow eyes, a I cup chest, long lion like claws, short black hair and a more plump version of a horse. She also had bandages around her legs and made up her entire tail.

"Food, I need meat of the innocent."

"Gluttony might like her." Omni muttered out loud. "And now she's a Deathmare."

"That's one pony I'll pass on riding." Whispered Yui.

"I'm still trying to figure out how the horse part got so plump." Jack muttered as the Deathmare was led to a new cage.

"Mmm." He opened a cage as a large serpent like creature flew out with large red wings, short clawed arms, a boney underbelly, spiked spines, glowing red gills on each side of its dragon like head, red fins near the end of its body with a long red tail fin. "Sea Dragon, perfect."

" **ROAR!** "

"Well, I already know who to fuse for this one, we're going to need a Ryu, a Mershark and… an Otohime."

"And a Unagi Joro."

"Perfect."

Omni summoned them from a red portal as the Sea Dragon started zapping the tank with lightning. "Oh right, forgot it could do that. So...want fried merfolk?"

"No." they replied with deadpanned.

He pouted as the girls screamed as they tried to run from the lightning. "Temes."

"Just pour the slime in." They said as the Mershark barely flopped out of the path of a lightning bolt.

Boop.

Cue the slime and gas that caused them to flop around like mad.

"At this rate I'm gonna want sushi." Muttered Yui.

"I think I have some in my coat pocket if you want." Jack whispered. But instead of sushi, it was a garlic knot with pepper laced on it. "Why is this in my pocket?"

"Hey where's my garlic knot?!" Omni yelled. "Lilith Queen did you eat my food?!"

"No, you literally unfreezed me and we went right to doing this, when would I have the time to eat your food?"

He grumbled as a very long snake like girl formed. It had long horns that looked very sharp to the touch, an eel like tail, long shark like fins around her neck and tail, massive teeth, long blackish red hair, a massive ass and a D cup chest, six pairs of red eyes, and claw like nails that held a black pearl with spikes on the sides.

"Need water and blood." She gasped with lightning coming out of her nipples.

"Wow, talk about lactating problems." Muttered Steam Empress.

"And it's a Sea Blaster." Joked Omni. "But seriously it's called a Ocean Empress."

"Five bucks says he tries to put them in a death battle." Whispered Yui.

"No way, I tried to cash the last five bucks you gave me and it was worthless." Jack hissed back.

Omni pulled out a small cage from his cloak while throwing inside. It opened up as a black and white bug with red eyes appeared. "And that's a...well I don't know what it is exactly but it can take people's powers and give them to others."

"Alright… what about a Cupid and an Ignis?"

"Put in a Dark Mage and a Apsaras and we can have dinner." He winked.

"You control it, not me." She said with a frown.

He shrugged before sending the mentioned monster girls into the tank.

"I wonder if you can put these girls down in your computer after we get it."

"I will, after I get it back from that Steam Empress." Jack grumbled.

The insect looked at the four girls while just walking on the ground.

"Kind of cute." A Cupid smiled.

"Yeah, but why are we in here?" Said the Apsara.

"No clue." The Dark Mage said. "But I feel in the mood for some snake and spider stew."

"Calm down Oogie Boogie." Said the Ignis.

That was when Omni tapped on the glass. "Hey girls, be careful that bug can steal your power by spitting tar at you. Trust me Amber had it rough."

"Wait, what?" They said before slime began to pour in.

Cynthia poked her head out before seeing the goo and went back inside. 'Nope!'

"Hey, what is this stuff, I don't like it!" Shouted the Aspara.

"Fusion!" Laughed Omni as they started to mix together. "Oh and anyone want pasta?"

"I'd like pasta." Jack whispered.

Cue a bowl of pasta appeared in front of him.

"Wait, does he know we're here?" Jack whispered to Yui as he picked up the bowl.

"If so, just stick close."

The goo disappeared as a tall woman with pale skin, large bug like wings, feather like arms, a pair of white eyes, sharp pincers, a K cup chest and tiny ass, long blackish red hair that covered her entire body and tar like limbs from her armpits and was on fire.

"...time to kill love." She said while looking at the three from inside the tank.

"Wow, I….don't know what to make of her." Lilim Queen said in surprise.

"Besides adorable." Omni smiled. "Because she's kind of cute."

"True, though she is a bit scary." Steam Empress said as she looked her over.

The Grimm was taken away as a massive snake with two heads, one white and one black, connected from the center of the body like some kind of miscarriage gone wrong, with red eyes, tons of fangs, and a really long black forked tongue.

" **Sssss.** "

"King Taijitu, a snake that I really want to see as a monster girl." Omni chuckled.

"Well, it seems like you're gonna get your wish, how about a Medusa and a Basilisk?"

"And a Shirohebi and a Oomukade." Omni gushed. "I love the last one! Me and Yui even did a dual top ten monster girl YouTube video together!"

"Technically it was a halloween special." whispered Yui.

"Well, we're about to see this one come to fruition." Lilim Queen said as the monster girls were dropped into the tank.

" **Sssss.** " The Grimm said while slithering towards them.

"Ah!" Screamed the Oomukade.

"Well, it seems like she's about to become snake food, now might be a good time for the slime."

Omni nodded before the slime and gas appeared.

"I swear if this keeps up Rooster Teeth is gonna make new Grimm just for this purpose." whispered Yui.

The monster girls groaned while getting sucked into the muck.

That was when a long snake like figure with long black centipede legs, two torsos with short red hair, white eyes, large fangs, G cup breasts, a large ass, long snake like arms with yellow eyes and feathers, and a white snake appearing from her snatch and wrapped around her torsos right to the belly button.

"Yikes, and I thought old school anime had vagina snakes." Whispered Yui. "Kinky."

"I am both terrified and turned on." Jack whispered back.

"I shall call it Python Apollo, based on the snake and the god." Omni said while the girl looked at him.

"Hey mister."

"Let us eat your cock."

"And put it in a frying pan." They said at once.

"I want one." Jack said as they looked at it. "Maybe less crazy but I wanna make one Yui."

"Ok, but if you lose your junk while banging it don't come crying to me."

The Grimm was taken away while a large black bear with a bony like head and long sharp spikes and spikes appeared.

"Ursa, trust me I find them very Yangtastic." Omni laughed.

"What is Yangtastic?" Steam Empress asked in confusion.

"A pun on Yang Xiao Long, a huntress that killed some of these guys." He said. "But that's another story for another time."

"Ok, so, anyone else thinking a Grizzly?"

The Lilim Queen raised her hand.

"A Blue Oni and a Gyoubu Danuki."

"And a Cheshire Cat."

Omni blinked. "So you like smiles? You want to see mine?"

"I am not going to answer that." She said as the girls were dropped in with the Ursa.

" **Grrrr.** " It growled while sniffing the Grizzly.

"Uh, hi." She spoke while wide awake and currently feeling a bit nervous.

"This is kind of odd." The Blue Oni said as the Ursa roared.

" **GRA!** "

"Ahh!"

"Aw, I was almost expecting the Ursa to try to mate with the Grizzly, it seemed a bit interested in her." Jack said to himself.

That was when the ooze and gas covered them and nearly caused the Cheshire Cat to panic and lose its smile.

"I wonder if this one will always be smiling because of the cat?" The Steam Empress said.

"Or it could be frowning and giving us the finger." Omni shrugged. "Hey maybe you can do a lap dance for Yui."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"He loves lap dances."

"Actually it's full on banging." Yui whispered.

The goo faded as a short girl with a long raccoon tail, a long horn that made her look like a unicorn, a small ass, clawed feet, blackish red fur, long cat like claws and paws, long teeth, dark red eyes, bear like ears and a L cup chest. Her stomach was very chubby while looking very hungry.

"Brains. I need my victims brains." She growled.

"Sounds like a zombie." Whispered Yui.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" Jack responded.

"Mmm, I'll call it Winnie the Death. Like Winnie the Pooh." Omni chuckled.

"That's a scary yet cute name." Said Steam Empress as she was led to a new cage.

A new Grimm appeared in the tank which looked like a ghost with a white mask with a single red eye, a long skeleton like forearms, clawed hands, bone like spikes on its back and its ribs were jutting out of its sides. The lower half wasn't there as it was replaced with a trail of smoke.

"A Geist, a Grimm that can process inanimate objects. Kind of cute right?"

"Alright, let's go full ghost on this one, we're gonna need a Phantom, a Will-o-the Wisp, the works…what about an Ochimusha too?"

"Ok and a Glacies will make Weiss go crazy." He laughed while looking at the area where Yui and Jack were. 'Don't worry, I'll be done soon and my plan will occur.' "Let's get going steam bun bun."

"Don't call me that."

"I think he knows we're here." Whispered Jack.

"I've had that feeling since we got here." Yui whispered back.

"Then why aren't we doing anything?" Jack asked as the monster girls were put in the tank.

"Because from a logical standpoint, we don't know what he might make, whether he'll use them on us, and other then taking minor stuff, he hasn't really pissed us off."

The girls groaned before seeing the Geist.

" **Wosh.** " It said before saying. " **Huh? Where's the chibis?** "

Omni facepalmed. "Oh no, that's from the RWBY Chibi universe."

"Is that a problem?" Asked the Lilim Queen.

"More like an annoyance. Really it's from a humor world where puns exist and Grimm can talk." He groaned before pushing the button. "And that one's annoying!"

" **Hey, I'm not annoying!** " It growled before looking at the girls.

"Yes you are!" He yelled as the girls nodded while the goo and gas covered them up.

" **Fuck!** "

"Let us out of here!"

"Never!" Omni laughed as the goo covered them up. "And I shall be better than that mortal! I'm the master of fusions not him, muhahaha!"

"I am an amazing master of fusion, I was doing it before this hack." Frowned Jack. "He's nothing but a wannabe copycat."

Yui shook his head. 'This won't end well.'

The goo vanished as a very tall ghost like woman with a black dress with no bra to hold back her massive J cup breasts, long blackish white hair, dark greenish red eyes, bone like arms that were covered in flames, an pair of ice like legs that formed into a stinger, a EXTREMELY large ass that nearly made her dress tear, and sharp teeth.

My ass is a weapon." She laughed darkly. "And I shall freeze them and use them as ice cream! Muhahaha! He he~"

"Now there's an ass I'd like to get my hands on." Jack chuckled.

Cynthia looked out and saw the woman. "I wanted a big butt." She pouted.

"Well, she's as crazy as the others Omni, congrats." Said Steam Empress.

"Thank you oh steamy hot empress with a crush on a god of madness and porn." Retorted Omni.

"I'm sorry, what now?" She said with a frown.

"You have a crush on a god of porn, and you're steamy hot." He winked.

She frowned as a large lizard like creature appeared in the tank.

It looked like a dinosaur but it had no front limbs, some hind limbs with dual clawed toes, deep red eyes and almost looked like a evil Carnotaurus, but with a long tail that it was using to keep from falling down.

"It's a Creep, and I'm not talking about Yui with Tsunderes. And they are capable of digging."

"I am not a creep, I just don't like them that much." Whispered Yui. "Now him and sumo chicks? That's creepy." 'Suck on that.'

"Alright man, I ain't judging." Jack said as he held up his hands.

"Well, this thing does look creepy. So, what are we gonna fuse with it?"

"I was thinking a Flow Kelp and a Undine." Omni smiled.

"Ok...and what about a Wurm and an Apophis?"

He nodded while Steam Empress saw him giving her a meat bun. "For you bun bun."

"Stop calling me that!" She said as she took the bun.

Omni chuckled before said girls landed in the tank.

" **Roar!** " The Creep roared while drooling a little.

"Ah! Is that a Dragon?!" The Wurm screamed.

"Let me out of here!" Shouted the Apophis.

"No." Omni said coldly while looking like an Ice Queen. "You shall be fused for the sake of my mistress."

Boop!

The goo and gas came out while Omni started to do a Joker laugh.

"Man, that guy really likes to laugh." Jack said.

"Again, I think he might have moved on from Sienna, either that or he really wants to bang Salem, can't blame him for that."

The goo vanished as a large girl with dinosaur like legs with Kelp flowing down her tail, a water like tail and arms, the upper body looking like a woman with pure white eyes, a F cup chest, a cobra like hood with red and white markings, long teeth, and scaly arms that were not like the water arms on her lower half, but flesh and bone.

"Raw! I'm the queen and you shall taste my kelpie shit!"

"Ew." Omni said disgusted. "That's worse than the time Yui made me look for the secret of Traps and I got pinched on the ass by a bunny god and kicked by the goddess of love in the balls."

"Ah, one of my favorite days." sighed Yui with a smile.

"What the hell do you guys do?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Everything."

Omni looked her over before saying. "I shall call you Queen Shat alla bing bong, or just Creeper Rex."

"Wow, that is kind of a crazy name. So, what's next?"

Omni put the girl in a cage while a small sphere like creature with bone like plates, a single red eye, and red tentacles with bony barbed ends floated into the tank. "This is a Seer, because you can use them to look at fairway things, talk to others and strangle them alive."

"Um….ok. What about a Gazer?"

"Sure and a Dark Matter and a Dark Slime." Omni giggled like a girl. "Oops sorry, changed gender for a second."

"Wait, what? Ok, nevermind, what about an Ittan-momen?"

"Perfect my slimy kitten cat." He said as the girls fell into the cage. "You are so cute I might give you a kiss."

"I'd rather take a long night in bed." She smirked. 'If he can go at it for the end of time I could expand my kingdom without moving an inch.'

The Dark Matter looked confused while poking the Seer. "Looks funny."

"I hope you girls brought your floaties." Jack muttered as he looked at them.

And cue the gas and slime.

"Woah!" The Dark Slime called out. "It tastes like cheese!"

"..." Omni looked at the two rulers in confusion. "What...the...fuck?"

"What?" Spoke the Steam Empress. "We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I guess this slime just thinks your slime tastes like cheese, this is hardly the weirdest thing that's happened here."

"Try saving the world from crazy feminists using robots, monster girls and a lot of scared kids."

"...ok." They said, not knowing how to respond to that.

The goo vanished a a large mass of black slime appeared with long blackish white tentacles, large black eyes that were all over the place, a woman with a Q cup chest and large ass, red eyes and very short hair that looked milky white.

"I want cheese." She said with a yandere smile.

"Well, I think this is the first one that hasn't also terrified me." Jack said to himself.

A book landed on his head as well as a pile of cheese.

"Damn portals, why aren't they working today?" Omni muttered. "Anyway I shall call it Omnipotent Evil."

"Fine by me, how many more of these are you going to make?" Asked Lilim Queen.

"Mmmm, about six left." He said while a large scorpion with bone like plates, a golden stinger, massive claws, orange red eyes, and lots of mold and weapons on its back. "And that's a Death Stalker, the one that Jaune got attacked with that is."

"Ok, a scorpion one….lets go the insect route, how about a Girtablilu, a Giant Ant, a Mantis...what else?"

"An Ant Arachne." Omni chuckled. "I like mimics like you slimy kitty."

"I am going to slap you if you call me that again." She muttered as the girls were dropped into the tank.

"Ow." The Giant Ant said before looking at the Death Stalker. "Um….hello?"

" **Shrrr!** "

"Aahhhhhh! Get me out of here!" She screamed.

But the gas and goo went into the room as the Mantis looked ready to cry.

'Must resist.' Omni thought. 'Must resist the cute girl.'

"Wow, think we were this dark?" Whispered Yui.

"No, we were nicer, we didn't nearly drown them." Jack said as he waved his hand. "Or put them with a killer monster."

The goo vanished as a medium sized girl with six arms, one with long mantis like claws, and the other two being large scorpion claws, a ant like backside and thorax with black bone structures with silk forming around her back, a D cup chest, long antenna with spikes on the tips, twenty black eyes and two red stingers near the thorax that were taller then a man.

"...I'm the night." She said. "I am the evil in men's hearts, I am….Batman!"

"...Omni, please don't name her Batman." Steam Empress groaned.

"I was going to call her MegaScropio, not Batman. I'm not going to get a batarang in the ass." He deadpanned.

"There's a first." Snickered Yui.

Cue a hammer hitting Jack in the face from out of nowhere.

"Ok, that's a confirmation he knows we're here, but is giving us the moment to THINK we're unnoticed."

"But why is he hitting me?" Jack groaned in annoyance.

"Clearly he knows if he hits me I could make his projects vanish in the wind."

Omni sighed while looking at the next Grimm, which was a creature with the head, back legs, tail and wings of a hawk bird and the body and front legs of a lion, with black fur and feathers, a white head, four red eyes, gray webbing around the sides of the beak, bone like spikes on its tail, body and wings. "This is a Griffon. And this one ate a man whole, gruesome if you ask me."

"I think I prefer the monster girl version."

"Agreed and I'm thinking of adding a Chimaera and an Alp to it."

"The closest thing we'll get to a monster boy." Grumbled Yui. "No fair."

"Hey steam buns, got any ideas for the last two?"

"Well, what about a Manticore and a Gargoyle?"

He nodded as the girls landed into the tank. "Ok so let's see how this works out." 'Hopefully not a monster girl that causes earthquakes.'

"Hey, where am I?" Said the Alp as she looked around in confusion.

" **Bark gauck!** " The Griffon cried out before opening its beak up extremely wide.

"Please don't eat me." She said nervously.

It jumped on her before the gas and goo landed on them as it tried to eat her whole.

"Ahhh!" She cried as it tried to put her in it's mouth.

"Yeah, we were definitely kinder, we never fed the girls to monsters." Jack muttered.

Cue a hammer hitting him again.

"Yui, you could keep these things from hitting me you know." He grumbled.

"Sorry, forgot I could."

As the muck vanished, a very tall girl with four black spiky bat wings appeared. Her eyes were pure yellow as her skin was pale like marble, her tail was larger than her body as she sat on it and it had spikes and a large hole with goo flowing from it, two goat heads were on the girl's shoulder while she had some lion leg and a small ass, her chest as a unbelievable T cup chest and her teeth were thin and almost snake like. But the scary thing was that she had a massive cock with barbs on it.

"I need to fuck people to death. NOW!"

"Well, you got what you wanted Yui, there's your monster boy."

"Oh silly silly silly Jack. That's not a monster boy, that's a common shemale."

"It shall be called Hamaphodon." Omni laughed. "And I'm tempted to make this girl fuck you two."

"Don't you dare!" They shouted as they looked at it in fear.

He laughed as a insect with red wings, six legs, a white armor and head, jagged pincers, long antennae, a stinger, red eyes and sharp spikes on its legs. "That's a Lancer Drone, and trust me this is a drone."

"I don't wanna see a queen then." Lilim Queen said as she shook her head.

"How did you know that was the next one? Are you a mind reader?"

"No, if there's a drone there's a queen."

He shrugged. "Ok how about a Hornet, a Beelzebub, and a Khepri?"

"Don't forget a Devil bug."

He nodded while sending the insect girls into the tank.

" **Bzzzzzz?** " It buzzed while readying it's stinger.

"I don't like this!" Buzzed the Hornet as she readied her own stinger.

"Get it away!" spoke the Beelzebub.

Omni saw the Khepri and sighed. "Reminds me of the monster girl app I made. Good times."

"Agreed." Nodded Yui.

"But it's time for goo and gas!" He laughed while activating the machine.

"Goo?" The Devil Bug said before the goo and gas flooded the cage.

"Ahh!" The Khepri cried out as they got covered in the stuff.

Omni looked around before saying. "What a buzzing situation."

"Wow, that was a bad pun." The Lilim Queen said.

"Meh." He shrugged.

The goo vanished as a tiny girl with golden armor, five stingers on her large ass, black armor with white shoulder guards that didn't cover her E cup chest, very long wings that were bigger than the rest of its body, a black skull on her forehead, pink eyes and a very gooey pussy with black energy flowing out of it.

"Reporting for duty." She saluted. "Sting the target for the mistress."

"If this is the drone I wonder how the queen will turn out?"

"Well it's going to be called Parasite Drone." Omni said while putting the girl in a cage and brought out a MUCH bigger version of the drone, but with a longer stinger. "And THAT'S the Queen Lancer."

"Geez, that thing is definitely going to kill whatever girls you put in there."

"I already know what they are." Omni grinned. "A Lich, Mothman, Vampire and a Nurarihyon! Muhahaha!"

"You've been thinking about this one, huh?" Steam Empress said as the girls were dropped into the cage.

"For about fifty thousand years." He grinned. "Oh and Vampire! I think you look hot, but you need more ass!"

"W-What?" She said with a blush before noticing the giant killer bug.

" **BZZZZZ!** " It buzzed loudly.

""Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"But I'm allergic to fire!"

Omni looked around before saying. "NORA!"

Boop.

"Boop~" He giggled as the slime and gas appeared in the tank.

"Hey Yui, what's our game plan once he's done fusing monster girls?"

Cue a chicken flying at him.

"Cluck!"

"Yui, I thought you were going to block this stuff!"

"I didn't see it coming!" He frowned before forming a blue barrier around them. "There, and this is a special one. He throws something at us, well...let's just say he won't like it."

The goo vanished as a massive girl with a giant white thorax with a stinger the size of an airplane, a upper half with long black hair, shadow like arms with green energy flowing out from her pussy and nipples of her O cup breasts, purple eyes, long moth like wings with blood flowing down the tips, long fang like teeth, pointed ears, and long pointed nails that curved downwards like a backwards pipe appeared.

"I need ugh." She groaned while laying large black eggs that made her even more horny. "I need to make my army of killers."

"Ok, how long before we're overrun by her spawn?"

"Ten hours." Omni shrugged. "Give or take a few minutes."

"Yui, I want one of those eggs for research." Jack whispered.

"Trust me, I'm adding it to the list."

"This shall be called Parasite Queen. And I'm getting kind of horny." Omni admitted. "Especially from the….chest." 'Curse me and my love of breasts!'

"Why don't you come over and we can fix that?" Smirked Lilim Queen.

"Because we have two more left." He sighed as a large elephant with bony protrusions all over its body, large tusks, black skin, with white and red patches on its head along with orange eyes appeared. "That's a Goliath, and it's very smart."

"You mentioned that earlier."

"I know. So I'm thinking of a Trumpart and a Tritonia."

"Ok, and what about a Sylph and a Scylla?"

"Perfect miss bun bun." He smiled while said girls landed on the Grimm's back.

" **ARWOO!** " The Grimm trumpeted.

"Where are we, what are we on?" Said the Tritonia nervously.

"Nothing." Omni said while the slime and gas appeared. "Just you becoming a beautiful butterfly~"

"What? W-What is being sprayed on us?"

"Your rebirth." He laughed as the slime covered them all as he just ate some ice cream, follicly to the Stream Empress. "Mmmm~"

"I need an adult." She muttered as she looked at him.

"Then go and get the slimy kitten." He joked.

"You know seeing them make out WOULD be good 'research'." Whispered Yui air quoting.

"I think so too, I'll look into it for the future."

The goo vanished as a short, plump girl with black hair, a snails lower body with elephant legs, a pair of wind like arms on her back, a B cup chest and large ass, long tusks with hearts on the tips, long white tentacle hair, red eyes, and antenna with spikes on them.

"Feed me miss and mister, and I'll love you until I get bored and kill you." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm going to have to pass on that."

"Aw." She pouted while looking down. "You're all slutty meanys!"

"Well that's not nice." She said with a frown. "So, only one left, right?"

"Yep." Omni said as a large and tall armored knight with gray armor, clawed finger tips, pointed protrusions on its helmet, knees and fingers appeared. In its hands was a massive long sword that was very long and bulk. "This is a Arma Gigas, an artificiality made Grimm that Weiss killed and well, it's kind of reminds me of Lancelot from CTWL."

"CTWL? What is that?" Lilim Queen asked in confusion.

"Crazy Trouble With Love, a series of stories that are very steamy."

"Mine." Whispered Yui.

"Ok, I don't even want to know the details, let's just get the last monster girls, let's see, I'm thinking a Cursed Sword, a Living Armor, and maybe an Automaton?"

"Let's add a Dullahan and then we'll get you to the Zoo." Omni smiled while sending the girls inside the tank. "And I'll even give you two the powers of a god."

"Yes, we will build our empires and soon we will rule the world!" Lilim Queen said with an evil grin.

"And bun bun can kiss Yui on the ass." Omni whistled innocently.

The Arma Gigas moved towards them before raising the sword up.

"No, I don't want to die! I need to find a master!" The Cursed Sword said as she raised her blade.

"This is gonna be epic." Whispered Yui.

Omni laughed like a drunken pirate before pressing the button and sent goo and slime on the group. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

"What is this?" The Dullahan called as she was covered in the slime.

"Your rum of DOOOOOOOOOM!" He cried out as several cannons shot out from his arms and hit the walls and the ground.

"Ok, you might be right on the laughing gas."

"I knew it." Jack said with a grin.

The goo vanished as a giant of a woman appeared with two long blade like arms, blackish red armor, robotic like legs with spikes on the tips, long blond hair with gray tips on the left side, pink eyes, a K cup chest and medium sized ass, and a mask covering her nose and mouth.

"..." She bowed. "What are my orders my lord of death?"

"Finally, we're done! Now then, give us unlimited power so we can rule the world and get back at Yui and Jack!"

"Oh hold on this girl needs a name and then I'll show you it." He said. "And it's Sir Mordred MKII." 'It's time!' He then sent the Grimm into a cage while opening a portal. "Go inside and you shall see and feel the power of a god!"

"Yes, finally!" The Steam Empress said as she and the Lilim Queen walked towards the portal and entered it. Only to land into the tank as magic runes appeared all over it.

"Ah ha! I fooled you idiots!" Omni laughed like a mad man. "You stupid bakas!"

"What the hell Omni?!" Shouted Steam Empress.

He pulled down his hood while a blood red skull appeared. "Why would I let you gain a god's power? What am I stupid, no, I tricked you so I can do my final experiment and keep you two from taking over the omniverse."

"Well that's good." Spoke Yui lowering the translucent field as he walked over. "Because if you did, I'd have to tie you down with chains, and no Jack it wouldn't be for a porno, even though you're into that."

"Not into bondage Yui."

"Like you could." Omni laughed. "I may be a double agent of Salem, but even I need to keep her from falling to those two."

"Well, considering we're being up front. First off, you owe Jack here big for taking his soda, pizza, computer, and especially those two. Otherwise we'll get the best lawyer and sue your ass."

"I also want you to pay royalties for doing this fusion experiment, it is obviously a cheap knockoff of mine."

Omni frowned. "You'll get your money." 'And an ass kicking.' "After I finish this experiment."

"First off, he'll also take one of those big eggs, I mean she's literally laying plenty, and second." he slapped Omni. "THAT'S for getting the idea to corrupt my pure innocent angel Cynthia." He pointed to the Doll Slime. "That's mine and Marisa's job thank you very much."

"Ow, ok ok. I deserve that and you can have the egg. I just need to do this first." He turned around as every unfused Grimm that was used before appeared in the tank.

"HEY! Don't you dare fuse them, or else!" Jack shouted as he whipped out a futuristic looking gun.

Omni pressed the button before opening a pocket watch and stopped time. He took the gun and replaced it with a carrot before resuming time. 'Sakuya Izayoi, thanks.'

Jack looked at his hand and saw the carrot and swore. "Give that back! This is bullshit! You and Yui are like the main characters in a Naruto fanfiction where he's overpowered!"

"If I may, The World!" Spoke Yui before the same golden figure from before appeared and time stopped before he walked over to the girls and put two needles in them, drew blood, then put the vials in a case before walking back on the spot as time resumed. "Alright Omni, it's clear we're not wanted, you can do what you want with them."

"Ok." He grinned before pressing the button again as the goo and gas covered them all. "Ha ha ha!"

"I give up, you and Yui are in another class." He groaned before seeing the case.

The goo vanished as a massive girl of about fifty feet tall with tentacles, a giant ass, large wings and goo like arms and stomach, a Z cup chest, red eyes, a black and bone white crown with a skull on it, massive shark teeth, and snakes coming out from her tailbone with spikes on the sides.

"Meet Grimm Goddess, my masterpiece!" Omni laughed like a demon from hell. "And Mistress Salem shall be happy with my work!"

"Yui, do you have any good news for me?" Jack asked with a groan.

"Nope, sad to say we lost." Spoke Yui. "We'll go lick our wounds at your place with some ice cream."

Omni turned to them. "Can I come? Please?"

"No."

"But before we go, here." Jack said as he handed him a card.

He looked it over before putting it into a portal. "So let me guess, I'm not going to get a job at the Zoo?"

"No, but that card has the number for a rehab facility where you can get help for your laughing gas problem."

"I don't have any, I just have villains from my….past." He looked down. "In my body as my absorption powers of my days of….pure evil."

"Why not expunge them? If you can absorb them can't you expel them?"

Omni looked down and walked away. "Mistress Salem is calling me, my infiltration mission needs me. Later…Jack." 'Gecko.'

"Hey Omni." Spoke Yui.

"What? I need to get back to annoying Cinder."

"Just wanted to say good luck, and try to keep this little lady from Grimmzilla or you'll be on babysitting duty." He smiled.

He nodded before entering a red portal.

"Come on Jack." Spoke Yui before they all dropped down through a black portal.

"Ow… well, that was kind of a bust, let's break out the Holstaur Ice cream I invented here, I think you might like it."

"What bust?" Yui opened the case and pulled out the vials. "We got something out of it."

"Yes! Thanks Yui, I can clone them from this, thank you." He said with a grin. "You can have a second serving of Ice cream."

Cynthia poked her head out with puffed out cheeks.

"And you too little one, but only if you can tell me where Elizabeth is and if she plans to ambush me."

As they were in the portal, they didn't notice a massive pie appear and hit them while a note read: _I'll see you at the fishing trip~_

"Yui, what is this? I thought that trip was canceled, I've looked after your daughter for months, kept her happy, are you going to use me as bait?"

"I told you before no. But…" He turned to Cynthia. "Were you completely happy?"

"With daddy gone? Nope."

"Well there's your answer."

"Oh come on! Wait… I think I might have something you want, I could babysit Cynthia whenever you want some alone time with your stalker."

"Why? I told you before, the only ones corrupting her are gonna be me and Marisa, meaning we need her around as much as we can. How's that sound sweetie?"

"Ok daddy, but will the red man come too?"

"Maybe after you've been taught in every subject, although he might be busy with his own girls. But the fishing trip? I don't see why not."

She smiled before kissing his lips. "Thanks daddy!"

While this was happening Omni was looking at the ground while crying a little.

'Jack, you don't know how hard it is for me.' He thought as the screen went black. 'For a forgotten man like Vanitus Gray, the Time Walker...a forgotten one.'


	128. Chapter 128

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 128

What if we saw what it was like for a guy and his fifty foot tall possessive apophis girlfriend?

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of missiles getting fired were heard as they went towards a large figure before exploding and making said shape roar out before a sudden shape lashed out and knocked the rocket launchers on their sides.

Hi, may name's Hinazuki.

"Move it move it move it!" Called a general as several soldiers ran and lined their rifles up. "Aim, fire!"

All of the soldiers fired their rockets at the creature, making it roar out in anger.

That is my girlfriend, Kasami.

"It didn't work sir!" Called one man before a hand swung down and crashed into the ground, making them scatter.

"Get those tanks in position!"

Right now you're probably wondering what's going on.

"Tanks are in position and ready to fire, but we're losing more and more every minute, they might not be enough sir."

"Just have them all fire now!"

Well this is pretty common. Honestly if they didn't send in the military it'd be weird.

The tanks took aim upward as the large figure's eyes glowed red.

"Open fire! Fire a volley!"

All of the tanks fired their load as the figure sent a pair of lasers out of her eyes, both of them crashing mid air, creating a huge explosion.

They never win though, you'd think they'd learn after awhile.

"Sir! Nothing's working!"

"Fuck!" He cursed clenching his hands. "Someone tell me why the hell she's angry on the double!"

"We're on it sir!" Said one soldier. "We might have one source."

I hate to admit it, but sometimes it's my fault she goes on these rampages.

"You're in my way!" The figure hissed while knocking a few helicopters away while letting out a roar.

"Sir, I think we found out why she's on a rampage!"

"Well don't just stand there, tell me now!" The general shouted.

Because really, what can you do when your girlfriend is-

"Some girl started hitting on her boyfriend!" He spoke which made the general facepalm.

-extremely jealous and quick to anger.

"Damn it! That's the second time this month!"

"Incoming!" One soldier said as the creature sent down some rays onto the ground near them.

"Damn it, get her boyfriend here now!"

"I'm here." Remarked a boy in a school uniform as two soldiers carried him over while he had messy brown hair and swirly glasses.

"God damn it, can't you keep her from going on these rampages? Someone get him on a helicopter to get him up to her so he can calm her down!"

"I'll do my best." He chuckled as he was lead onto one of the vehicles which slowly began to take off.

Let's just say it's really hard to keep her under control. Not exactly the brawns in the relationship.

The helicopter began to rise up, getting closer to the creature, revealing a gigantic purple woman whose legs were one very long dark purple tail, a large dark purple hood behind her head and long hair with blue lipstick and red nail polish on her fingers. She was wearing what appeared to be a female school girls uniform as she shot another set of lasers out of her eyes.

Especially when she's a giant Apophis.

"Where is she, where's the bitch who tried to steal my man?!" She roared out, her sharp fangs glistening in the sun.

"Uh, Kasami?" Called Hinazuki using a megaphone attached to the helicopter.

"Hinazuki-kun? Where are you?" She shouted as she began to whip her head around before spotting the helicopter.

"I'm here." He waved with a sweatdrop before her eyes turned into stars and lit up.

"Hinazuki-kun! I'm so happy to see you!" She called as she lunged at the helicopter.

"Woah!" The pilot quickly swerved out of the way with Hinazuki stumbling before Kasumi shot out her forked tongue which wrapped around him and pulled him from the vehicle and towards her.

Primarily on her lips which were puckered and where he ended up right smack against before feeling her kiss his whole body and face at one.

"Hinazuki-kun, I'm so happy to see you, I saw a woman flirting with you and I was afraid she took you away from me!" She said as she set him down on her hand, his entire body covered in her blue lipstick.

"I know, I know." He replied with a blush and chuckle while the army slowly lowered their weapons. "But you know I wasn't paying attention, right?"

"I do now honey, let's head home." She said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you, you know." He pointed down to the army.

"Oh, right, sorry guys, I guess I got carried away." She said with a giggle.

The general sighed and saw her stand up straight and start slithering away while the tail knocked a truck over making him rub his head. "Lieutenant general?"

"Yes general?" He asked curiously.

"Tell me the damage report for this rampage."

"Oh! Well considering this is a mall district, and we had to break through some shops to get the tanks in, that would lead to…" He typed it up on a calculator and held it to his face. "This much."

The general looked and groaned before looking at the Apophis slithering away. "Damn it, lieutenant general, get me a drink, there's no way I'm going to get through explaining this one to the treasury department sober."

So yeah, I could say we have an odd relationship, but I like it, I find it interesting.

(Next day)

Hinazuki was currently getting his uniform on while looking out the window and saw Kasami currently sleeping while curled up in a large stretch of land with a large hole in the ground while she had a huge blanket over her body, specially made to keep her nice and toasty. "I still can't believe she can sleep like a baby after yesterday."

"Zzzz….my Hinazuki...Only mine….zzzzz" She snores, lightly shaking the earth.

"I'm glad we live in the countryside." He chuckled as he finished getting his uniform on. He ran down to get breakfast ready just as Kasami herself mumbled before a rooster climbed up on the nearby fence and cleared its throat.

"Cockledooodle doo!" It crowd, making her frown as she slept before her eyes started to open.

"Ugh, stupid bird." She mumbled before her tongue shot out, caught it and pulled it into her mouth before she swallowed. She sighed and sat up before yawning and rubbed her eyes. "Too chewy, the last one was better."

"Kasami, breakfast is almost ready!" He called from inside the house, making her head perk up happily.

"Breakfast!" She smiled while leaning down and saw a huge plate on the front lawn with two eggs made on it with some bacon. "Thank you honey!" She called as she picked up a giant knife and fork before she began to eat her breakfast.

"Just be careful or you'll nearly choke again." He called up.

"I will, I will!" She said as she started to eat rapidly, barely chewing her food.

"I'm glad you like my cooking." He chuckled as he sat down next to her plate and started to eat his own breakfast.

"It's the best honey!" She spoke before stopping and hit her chest while starting to cough.

"Wait, are you choking?" He said as he stood up, "Kasami, are you ok?"

She hit her chest harder and coughed before feeling the food go down and took a deep breath. "Just a bit."

"You have to chew Kasami, I don't want you choking." He said as she kept putting food in her her mouth.

"Relax Hinazuki-kun, I'm fine." She got out while eating before she heard it go silent and blinked before looking at where he stood. "Hinazuki-kun?" To her shock he wasn't there. "Hinazuki-kun, where are you?" She called before realizing her mouth was full of food. 'I better swallow before I look for him.'

"Kasami-chan!" Came a muffled voice followed by something nudging her cheek.

"Huh….Hinazuki-kun?" She said in shock. "Are you in my mouth?"

"Yes!" He shouted as he pressed against her cheek again. "Get me out of here, and don't swallow me!"

She went wide eyed and quickly spat him out while seeing some food get on him along with her saliva. "I am so sorry! How did you get in my mouth in the first place?" She said as she looked down at him.

"You ate so fast my shirt got caught on your fork." He sweatdropped. "This is the fifth time this year you've done this."

"I am so sorry, I swear not to do it again." She said sadly. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Well yeah, but now I gotta get cleaned up again."

"Ok honey….so if you have to get cleaned, you can get a bit dirtier first, right?" She asked as she began to grin.

"Uh...Kasami-chan? Why are you smiling?" He gulped nervously.

"Oh, I just thought I'd show you how sorry I am by giving you some love~." She said as she reached into the hole she had been sleeping besides and pulled out a large stick of lipstick. "You always say I can't during the day because you have to clean yourself afterwards, so I think now would be a good time~."

He let out a surprised cry before turning and running while she applied it before her tail reached out and blocked his path easily. "N-now Kasami-chan, don't you think you're being a bit hasty?" He said as he tried to run the other way only for her tail to block his way again.

"Nope." She grinned before picking him up to her face while she licked her lips. "First, let's get all that food off you, thoroughly~"

"I-it's ok, I can just wash it off, it's not necessary Kasami-chan." he said quickly before she shook her head.

"I insist~." She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out before using it to slowly lick up any food from him before she moved her lips around him and began to suck on him with a moan and blush with his face looking red.

'Why does she have to make those sounds?!'

'Hinazuki-kun tastes so good, I love showing him our love~.' She thought as she kept sucking him with a smile. She pulled back and saw he was covered in saliva while his hair stood up.

"Some regular water would have worked." He groaned making her giggle.

"I know, now to give you your shower….of kisses~." She said as his eyes widened.

"N-N-N-No! Not that!" He cried out while she leaned in.

"To late~." She said before she began to rapidly kiss him.

'Why does she always do this?' He thought feeling her lips press over his body over and over while her tail wagged and he got covered in more saliva and blue lipstick.

After awhile she finished, a big smile on her face as she looked down at him. "There, how was that Hinazuki-kun?"

"It was very….passionate… I'm going to go clean myself, ok?" He said as she set him down.

"Ok honey, hurry back." She said as she waved him away. "I'll be waiting!"

(Later)

The two were heading on to school with Hinazuki riding on Kasami's shoulder while the street was extra large for her tail. "Well, this beats taking the bus." He chuckled as he held onto her shoulder, glad that he could fall back into her hood if he lost his grip.

"I just hope I don't hit another one, the drivers never shut up." She sighed.

"Well, it was a bit their fault, this road was built for you, but you also were busy kissing me and didn't see them." He said with a shrug.

"Not my fault." She huffed.

Now you're all probably wondering just how the heck did I meet Kasami and what she is.

"It kind of is, that's why you can't do anything when you're moving in the city, so no phone, no reading, and no kissing."

Believe it or not she used to be a normal sized Apophis once upon a time. Usually in fairy tales, I actually found her when she was just an egg, of course this lead to me being the first thing she saw when she hatched and leading to us having a pretty normal friendship. Things were pretty normal until about five years ago, when my father, a mad scientist made a machine that would increase the size of anything. He meant to fire it at an apple, but unfortunately his aim was off and he hit Kasami, growing her to the size she is today.

Of course this made people panic and nearly hurt her, but she managed to convince them she was more of an asset then menace. It turned out the venom she produced was extremely expensive and she was able to produce a lot due to her new size, so she sold it to the government, and in exchange they wouldn't attack her unless she went on a rampage, and she was able get a new home for her and Hinazuki in the country, and with his fathers device they didn't have to worry about cooking a lot of food, he just had to make one serving and grow it for her.

Which also lead to her coming with him to school since it got lonely and boring without him at home.

"I see the school, we're almost there Hinazuki-kun!"

"Just try not to go over the track, they just got done smoothing it back out."

"Fine." She said as they reached the school. "I can't wait for lunch."

"Yeah, I made sure to pack us food." He said as they went to part of the school where the wall opened up so she could see inside, like a doll house. "Just try not to eat too fast."

"I won't, I promise, and stay away from other girls, ok?" She said as she set him down.

"I know I know, I remember." He said as he shook his head. "Have a good day."

"You too honey." She said as she blew him a kiss.

He blushed while the teacher came in.

"Alright, everyone sit down, we have a lot on our schedule today." She said to all of her students before looking at Asami. "And no trying to get closer to Mr. Hinazuki Mrs. Asami."

"I wasn't." She pouted while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Good, then let's have him sit in the front today, outside of reaching distance for you." She said as she pointed at an empty seat.

The apophis frowned as the boy walked up and sat down. 'No fair, I wanted to hold him.' She thought with a pout.

"Alright class, turn to chapter 6 in your textbooks."

Everyone did as she instructed as Asami just looked at the books of the people in front of her.

"Alright, today we will be learning of egypt." She said as she turned her back to the class as Kasami tried to reach for Hinazuki. "And don't try it Mrs. Kasami."

"I wasn't doing anything." She said as she quickly brought her hand back.

"Yes you were." Piped in a random guy.

"Shut up Dave." She hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mrs. Kasami, try that again and you'll get detention." The teacher said as she narrowed her eyes. "This has always been a consistent problem, maybe I should have either you or Mr. Hinazuki moved to another class."

"AHH! No no no! I'll be good!" She spoke up quickly making the people cover their ears from the loud volume.

"Good, then don't try to reach for him again." She said with a frown.

She nodded while seeing some students snicker while she huffed and stayed quiet. 'It's not fair, I just want to hold my boyfriend, is that so bad?' She thought as she listened to her teached drone on about ancient egypt.

(Later)

There was only a minute left in class and Kasami was starting to feel anxious. She was stealing glances at Hinazuki as her tail moved back and forth.

'Oh come on! Hurry up!' She thought before the bell rang and everyone shot up in their seats. 'Finally!' She thought before seeing him start to get carried away by the wave of students leaving the classroom. "Wait Hinazuki-kun!"

"Kasami!" He said as they pushed him into the hall, out of her grasp.

She frowned and moved down to the next floor and saw the kids going to each class before moving around and saw the boy end up in math. "There you are hoeny!" She said as she tried to reach him.

"Hold it!" Spoke the math teacher with a frown. "What have I said about pitching woo in my classroom?"

"To not too, but I-"

"No but's, leave him alone until after class or I will give you detention."

"But-"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Yes sir." She said as she looked down.

"Good, and if I catch you reaching for him I will have you moved to another class."

She nodded and cried anime tears as the other students filed in. 'Not fair at all!'

(Later)

'Alright, I won't be denied this time, I will have him!' She thought as class was about to end.

"Hey Hinazuki, you busy?" Asked the boy next to him.

"Um, not at the moment, why?" He asked curiously.

"I gotta show you something really awesome."

"Sure, when do you want to show me?"

"Right now!" He said as the bell rang. He grabbed Hinazuki's wrist and dragged him out of the class in a flash.

"Honey, let's g- Honey, where are you?" Kasami asked in confusion as she made to reach him only to see that he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Hey, where are you taking me, what's this cool thing you wanted to show me?"

"This." The boy stopped as they reached the boy's bathroom and he pulled out a playboy magazine.

"Dude, have you seen my girlfriend? She's way more beautiful than any girl in this magazine."

"Believe me, every guy knows." He replied sadly before perking up. "But this isn't any regular playboy, it's a special edition that just came out!"

"So? What's the big deal, who's in it?" He said in a bored tone.

"Them!" He opened it and showed a naked female minotaur with her breasts pressed against a dairy breed centaur with a carrot in between the breasts and winking at the reader.

"W-whoa….that is pretty impressive." He said with a blush. "But my girlfriend's breasts are bigger."

"She's taller than the school, that goes without saying."

"So is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes." He put the magazine away and looked serious. "Hinazuki."

"Yeah?"

"Please help me!" He begged on hands and knees with his hands together.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He said in confusion and shock.

"Every guy here is jealous of you! They all wanna get their own hot girlfriends but keep getting turned down. We figured you have a secret to why Kasami is so happy to be with you, please please please tell me!"

"I-I don't have a secret, I'm just nice to her and I try to make her happy, there's no secret, I swear." He scratched his cheek. "It also helps that I've known her my whole life."

"Damn it...wait, I have an idea, you can be my wingman!" He said as he looked up at him hopefully.

"Say what?"

"You have experience with woman, you can make me look good and introduce me to them! Please!"

"But I've never given someone else tips on this."

"Well, could you try? There's this cool club a few blocks away, after school we'll go there so you can help me get a girlfriend!"

"But Kasami is really stubborn when I leave without telling her ahead of time."

"Come on, just tell her you're going to help a friend, ok?" He said as the bell began to ring. "It's time to get to class, we'll talk later."

"But-" He held a hand up before sighing as the two headed off to class. 'Well, it's something different to try instead of staying at home.'

They managed to get to science class right on time, a nervous Kasami perking up as she saw him.

"Honey! You're here!"

"Hey Kasami." He waved before taking his seat.

"Where were you? I missed you." She said as she tried to reach for him only to get yelled at by the teacher.

"I'll tell you at lunch." He whispered.

(Later)

"Finally! Come here honey!" Kasami said as she grabbed Hinazuki right as the bell rang.

"Gah!" He groaned before getting pulled over as she rubbed her cheek against him. "Wow, you really missed me, huh?" He groaned as she hissed happily.

"I thought I was gonna go nuts." She replied while giving his cheek a small lick.

"I know Kasami, but let's go, it's time for lunch, ok?" He said as he saw his friend waving to him.

"Yay! I'm starved." She said as they moved to the cafeteria where she sat him down. "Can I have mine now?"

"Not yet, I have to grow it first, remember?" He said as he set down one of the lunches in his bag before pulling out a futuristic gun. He cranked a dial on the side and fired a beam out which began to slowly enlarge the lunch. "I packed your favorite today." He said as she licked her lips as the students watched in amazement,

"Thank you honey." She said as she picked it up as it grew larger, it looking like an average sized lunch box in her hands.

He pulled his own lunch out and sat down next to her before they started eating like they didn't see other students stare or gawk.

"So, where were you, I didn't see you after math class."

"This one guy wanted to ask me about helping him find a girlfriend after school."

"Really? Did you say yes? And why would he want your help?" She asked in confusion.

"I'd say maybe and he wants me to help since he and every other guy are jealous of our relationship. They think there's some unseen secret on how I manage to keep you so happy all the time."

"Oh that's easy, you're perfect and I'm so glad to have you." She said with a smile as she stuck her tongue out and lightly licked his cheek.

He blushed and chuckled while some guys gave him a glare with dark auras around them.

"Lucky bastard, he gets the hottest girl here."

"Her tits are bigger than the bus, he probably sleeps on them every single night."

"She showers him in affection, she's the best girlfriend ever, it's not fair."

"So, instead of going home I'm going to go with him once school ends, ok?"

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, I might get a cab back home. How about this, I'll call you when I'm done, ok?"

"You swear?"

"I swear, ok? And can you please not worry about me?" He said as he patted her tail.

"I'm not worried." She frowned while eating an eggroll. "Just promise you'll be safe."

"I promise to be safe, ok? What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked with a smile.

"Promise if any girls hit on you I can eat them." She smiled cutely.

"Kasami, you know I can't promise that."

"Pwease?" She begged cutely.

"I can't stop them from hitting on me unless I wear a cloak over my head."

"Because you're just so cute!" She said with a smile. "Just remember, you have a girlfriend."

"You act like I'm the Adonis around here." He sweatdropped.

"You're better than Adonis, you're my Hinazuki." She said with a smile.

He blushed and chuckled embarrassingly.

"But if any girls try to take you I'll make sure they suffer in my stomach." Spoke Kasami quickly with a cold look and dark aura around her.

"Alright, alright, it's fine, ok?" He said with a sweat drop. 'She's kinda scary when she's like this.'

(Later)

"Ok, so where's this club at?" Hinazuki asked the boy as they walked down the street.

"It's right up here, my friend said this is where a lot of girls are going to meet guys." He said as he pointed at a pink sign that said 'Monsters den'.

'Oh no, this isn't gonna end well.' He thought as they pushed the doors open and instantly got an earful of loud music. He was blinded by the bright lights and blinked to adjust his eyes before widening them in shock. 'This is definitely not good.' There weren't many males in there, and most of the females walking around were monsters. "Dude, what is this place?"

"This is the biggest place in town to find monster girls. This is why we're here, with so few guys around, they'll probably give me the time of day in a sec. But I still brought you here just in case things get out of hand." He said with a grin. "You're the only guy I know who has experience with monster girls."

'Oh boy.' He sighed as they walked in and headed to the counter where a holstaur was currently cleaning out a glass with an apron before noticing them.

"Hello boys, what can I get you two today?" She asked with a smile.

"Something that's not alcoholic if you got it." Spoke Hinazuki.

"I have some really fresh milk if you want." She asked with a small blush.

"I'll take that, the names Richard, could I also get your number?" His friend asked with a grin.

"Sorry, I'm in a relationship right now." She replied without missing a beat.

"Oh...congratulations." He said as she brought up two mugs full of milk.

"So what brings you two here? Usually we don't get many men in here."

"Wait, hold on." Spoke Hinazuki. "Is this really the most popular spot for monster girls in town?"

"Yep, it is, we have girls from all over town here, but be careful some of them are a bit…. Eccentric." She said as she looked over the crowd.

"Don't worry, I'm already taken. I just find it hard why so many guys would stay away from this spot then. I mean, they ARE aware of this place, right?"

"I think so…. But some of the girls scare them away, and I'd be careful, even saying you're taken won't stop some of these girls." She said with a shrug.

"Well I'm just here for my pal here." He turned to Richard. "So, any catch your eye?"

"A few, let's go man." He said with a grin as he grabbed his arm. "Let's start with the Hellhound!"

'Oh god he's going too high.' Thought Hinazuki as he was forced to follow while said girl was chugging from a mug. 'Ok, maybe she'll just get irritated and tell us to fuck off, we'll take instead of her tearing our faces off.'

"Alright wingman, start your magic." He said as he pushed him towards her.

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss, do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's time for me to get a beer and a man." She said as she finished her drink and looked at him with a grin.

"Oh, well when you put it that way, I have the one for you." He quickly pulled Richard over between them. "My friend here is just dying to meet you, and he loves dogs."

"Hey hot stuff, how you doing?" He asked in his smoothest voice.

"Yeah what of it?" She replied in a blunt and bored tone.

"Um...I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?" He said nervously, starting to lose his confidence.

"No."

"Oh….ok, lets move on Hinazuki." He said as he tried to move away with his friend.

"Hang on, your friend can stay here though. I could use the company." She said with a grin as she reached out to grab him.

"Sorry, but I'm in a relationship." He quickly said before leading Richard away with a sigh. "Great, you sure know how to pick them."

"So the first one was a bust, the first one usually is, but we gotta keep going my friend!" He said with a grin. He saw a centaur in a sleeveless yellow top which showed off her chest and her dark tan. "Oooh, she looks like a good one."

"If you say so, just don't throw me at this one, ok?" He said as Richard dragged him towards her.

"No promises."

'Fucking idiot.' He thought as they reached the centaur before he was pushed towards her. "Um...hello, how are you doing?"

"Meh, could be better."

"I hear you, I got dragged here to be this guys wingman." He said with a frown. "Who I'd just like to point out is single, looking for love, and is a fan of horses."

"Hi!" He said as he waved his hand.

"Well, I was dragged here by my friend, I'll introduce them if I can talk to you." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. Yo, Amora, I found you someone!" She shouted as an ogre looked over at them. "Come and get your new boy toy!"

"Finally!" She said as she ran over, knocking over a few girls before reaching them. "Which is mine, please tell me it's glasses." She said with a grin.

"Nope."

"Aw. Fine, come on short stuff, you're buying me a drink." She said as she grabbed Richard.

"You got it." He smiled and let her drag him while flashing Hinazuki a thumbs up.

"So...you got dragged here by your friend too?" He said as she gestured at the seat next to her.

"Yup, she got tired of men being scared of her so she wanted my help." She replied as he sat down.

"Well, I doubt Richard will get scared away, he's hard to deter." He chuckled as he drank from his mug of milk.

"How desperate is he?" She asked being blunt.

"Extremely desperate." He replied equally as blunt.

"Wow, same with my friend. Every time she tried getting one they'd run off, either because she was too strong, was too close, or just tended to freak them out with the whole green skin, horns, and lack of modesty."

"I doubt any of that will scare Richard away, he's desperate to find someone, before we met you he tried to get me to hook him up with a hellhound."

"On his first go?"

"Yeah, he pushed me towards her and expected me to land him a date, I don't think he knows what a wingman is." He chuckled.

"Well let's just hope my friend doesn't scare him off, she tends to jump into drinks and bed before conversations."

"I doubt she'll do anything that could make him turn him off, he'd probably jump in bed with her." He chuckled as he drank some more milk.

"S….you single?"

"Huh? What?' He said in surprise as he almost choked on his drink. "Oh no, sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry." She replied while drinking her own glass with a groan. 'Figures.'

"I'm just here to help my friend find a girl, if my girlfriend thought I was cheating on her she'd go on a rampage and probably eat us."

"Wait, who is your girlfriend? A dragon?"

"No, she's a giant Apophis, she's the one who goes on rampages and fights the army." He said sheepishly.

The centaur went pale hearing that while shivering at imagining her looking down at the half horse girl with a dark glare. "That's some girlfriend." She thought as she shivered. "How'd she even get that big?"

"A invention of my dad's, we keep her big cause she provides the government with her venom so she's kept from being attacked, but they do get called in when she tends to….let's just call it an episode." He said as he shook his head and took his backpack off. "He made a portable version of it so we can grow her lunch for her at school, the only downside of the growing is that we can't figure out how to shrink stuff."

"Isn't that a giant flaw that needs to be looked at?"

"It is, that's why dad's been working on it constantly, we haven't seen him for awhile. I make sure that I only grow things she needs or stuff that can be eaten and recycled afterwards, that way we don't have to deal with a bunch of random giant stuff." He replied before feeling several eyes on him and saw other monster girls giving him winks or waves making him gulp. "For some reason I'm popular with monster girls, which makes Kasami mad which leads to her going on rampages until I can calm her down."

"Wait, does she know where you're at?"

"Well...kind of, I told her I was going to a club to help Richard find a girl, but I didn't know it was a monster girl one."

"So then, what would happen if she DID find out?"

"Well….she might go on another rampage if she found out, but she promised me she was going home." He said with a shrug.

The centaur gulped while they overheard loud talking and saw Richard and the ogre talking while drinking. "Well, it seems like one of us is getting lucky tonight...lucky girl." She muttered into her drink.

"Don't feel down, I'm sure there's some guy out there who'd love getting with you."

"Yeah, except he's taken by a giant." She muttered before eyeing his backpack. 'He has that growth device with him…'

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah….hey, do you mind if I see that growth machine of yours?"

"Oh, uh, sure thing." He said as he pulled it out the futuristic gun and handed it to her. "Why do you want to see it?"

"I'm just curious to see if it's like the ones in the movies." She said as she began to inspect it. "So, how do I turn it on and shoot it?"

"The dial on the side adjusts the size and then it's just point and click."

"Really….thanks." She said as she got up and began to walk towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you going? Can I have that back?" He said as he got up and began to follow her.

"I just wanna see it in action."

"I wouldn't recommend that, It's still kinda buggy." He said as some of the monster girls began to notice him leaving. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"Aw, he's leaving….well, I'm not letting a stud like that leave." Said a Dragon who was wearing a tight black dress.

"Aw, he seemed kind of nice." Said a moth girl who was wearing a thick sweater that showed off her large breasts and a long skirt.

"I'm gonna rock his world." Whispered a golem with a short shirt and tight pants that showed off her ass.

"Um, could I have my machine back please?" Hinazuki said as the small group of monster girls began to follow him outside as he followed the centaur. "I really don't know if it'll work, it uh, fell on the ground earlier."

"Don't worry, we're about to see if it works." She said with a grin as she began to turn the knob. She aimed it at herself before pulling and suddenly got hit with a blue beam. She gasped as she began to grow, Hinazuki's eyes widening as the monster girls behind him gasped.

"No! You can't do that!" He said in shock as she dropped the gun as he began to back up as she grew larger and larger as the other monster girls stared at the gun.

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, but isn't that risky?"

"Probably, but it'll be fun." The dragon said as she ran towards the gun and grabbed it. "I'll be taking that handsome."

"Wh-Hey! Put that down!"

"Nope, not right now handsome, we wanna get big first, then we can have some fun~." She said before pointing it at her friends and firing before shooting herself.

'Oh shit!' He thought as they began to grow as well while their clothes tore off. 'This is bad, really bad, I wonder if they'll get mutations like Kasami's laser eyes?' He thought as they kept growing taller and taller.

"This is incredible, I feel so powerful...and kinda weird." The Dragon said.

"We're so big!" Spoke the moth girl looking around at the town.

"Yeah, I feel like a monster in a horror movie!" The Golem said with a grin.

"Oh crap, this is really bad." Muttered Hinazuki before slowly tiptoeing away. 'Maybe I can get away before they go on a rampage.'

"Hinazuki, where are you?" The centaur called out curiously.

"He's right down there." The Golem called as he stopped in his tracks.

'Crap!' He thought as he looked up at the large smiling monster girls. "Uh….I just remembered I have a term paper to finish."

"Nope, come here, now that I'm big we can be together without worrying about being eaten." Said the centaur with a grin.

"But I'm happy with Kasami!"

"Hey, do any of you feel kinda weird, because I do." Groaned the dragon.

"Yeah, I do." Groaned the moth girl stumbling while holding onto herself.

"Same." Groaned the Golem. "What is happening?"

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." Spoke the centaur girl who reached down and grabbed Hinazuki by the back of his uniform. "And don't worry, I'm sure I can be a good girlfriend, ok?"

"I feel weird….what did that ray do to us?" Groaned the dragon before she started to change, her wings began to grow larger as two bumps began to grow on her shoulders as her neck started to become longer before two more heads popped out of her shoulders, both looking like her as her horns began to grow longer as her tail got longer and spikier.

"Gah!" Cried out the moth girl before her wings started to gain colors as her eyes became more compound and she gained two mandibles near her mouth as she started to grow another pair of arms.

"W-what's happening?" Groaned the Golem as her body began to become more loose as mud began to cover her and drip off her body as her eyes became slitted and red as several mud tentacles began to form over her mouth.

"Oh god! They mutated!" Cried out Hinazuki with wide eyes along with the centaur.

"Oh my god! I-is that going to happen to me?" She said nervously.

"I don't know." He replied before he saw some cars shake and felt the ground vibrating through the centaur before paling. "Uh oh."

"What's happening, is it an earthquake?" She asked in confusion before seeing a giant dust cloud coming towards them. She squinted her eyes before two glints appeared and she went wide eyed before a huge purple shape tackled her right into a building with Hinazuki flying up as a result.

"Ahhh! I can't fly!" He cried before he was caught by two large and soft hands.

"But I can." Said the moth girl as she hovered off the ground, flapping her wings. She turned and saw the centaur girl looked dazed while seeing the purple figure standing up, in a sense, with two glowing red eyes.

"Give him to me….give him back to me homewreckers…." The figure hissed.

"Oh no." Spoke Hinazuki with a gulp. "I think you better do what she says."

"But you seem nice….I would like to be your girlfriend." She said, making him pale as the figures eyes began to glow even more.

"Wait no, don't say th-" He was cut off when a tongue suddenly pulled him from her hand and wound up on Kasami's hand with said girl giving the other girls a cold look. 'Shit! She's not gonna listen to reason!'

"He's mine...he's all mine….all of you love rivals will be destroyed…" She hissed an glared at them all.

"Hey, that's not fair, we want him too." Said the dragon's middle head as the other two began to shake and figure out what had happened.

"Turn around, walk away, and never let me catch you with him again, NOW."

"No….he seems nice and we're monsters now, we want someone to love us….perhaps we can share?" Suggested the Golem.

"Don't say that!" He yelled out in fear before suddenly holding on as Kasami lashed her tail out which knocked the golem back and crashing into several buildings. 'That's what happened to the last girl who asked.'

"HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! HE WILL BE MINE FOREVER, NO ONE ELSE'S!" She roared out in anger.

"Damn it, she's going to go on a rampage again…" He muttered before the other girls growled with the dragon's heads growling.

"No one does that to our friend!" Roared the dragon before she shot three bolts of yellow electricity at her.

Kasami ducked down and quickly stuffed Hinazuki in between her breasts before slithering over and tackled the girl down with a large crash. "Hinazuki-kun is mine, he will marry me, be my mate, not you four monsters!" She roared as she began to put all three of the heads in a headlock.

"L-let go of her!" Shouted the moth girl before her mouth opened up and she shot a strand of silk at her, the thread sticking to her before the moth began to flap her wings back, pulling her away from the dragon.

Kasami hissed while the camera panned away to the HQ of the japanese self defense forces.

A phone began to ring before the general answered it. "This is the Japanese self defense force, General Harou Nakajima, what is it?"

"General, you might wanna take a look outside."

"Look outside? Why wou- oh my god." he said as he turned to see Kasami battling the three new giant monsters as the centaur began to rise up. "There's five of them now?!"

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The man let out a deep sigh and rubbed his head. "Scramble the forces, but make them three times as big."

"Yes sir." He said as he saluted.

"And get Ishiro Honda on the phone, he'll wanna use this for his next few movies." He said before getting an idea. "Also...bring HER out, we might need her."

"Are you sure sir? She hasn't been tested out yet."

"There are five giant monster girls out there, we need all the help we can get."

"Alright, we'll get her up and running at once."

Back with the girls, the golem one was grappling with Kasami as the apophis was holding the moth girl down with her tail.

"Give up and share him or we'll take him from you!" Shouted the Golem as Kasami's eyes began to glow in anger.

"NEVER!" She roared before lasers shot out and hit the golem, causing her to go flying back before her tail wrapped around the moth girl tighter and began to squeeze.

"Kasami, stop it, you might kill her!" Hinazuki shouted from her breasts, but his cries were ignored.

"Hey, let her go!" Shouted the dragon as her heads fired more beams at Kasami.

They hit and she cried out before her tail slackened and she got a faceful of silk as a result. "Gross!" She shouted as she let go of the moth girl as she kept spraying silk at her.

"Come on Kasami! You can do it!" Called out Hinazuki.

"Give him to us! Don't be greedy!" Shouted the Golem in annoyance as she started to fling mud at her.

"Fuck off!" She roared as she tried to tear the silk off her face. "He's mine! I'll never share him!"

"Then we'll take him and show him a real good time!" Said the centaur as she reached forward and shoved her hand into Kasami's cleavage in an attempt to grab him.

"Hey, get away from me, and get your hand out of there!" She snapped before flashing her fangs and clamped down on her arm.

"OWWWW!" She roared as she pulled her arm back, feeling venom starting to course through her veins.

"He is mine! I will destroy you all, no one can stop me!" She roared before sudden lasers flew by and hit the golem. "What was that, I didn't fire those." She said as she turned around before her eyes widened in shock.

Coming towards them looked like a robotic version of herself, all silver with glowing red eyes. "Why is there a robot me?!" She shouted in shock.

"Because we're tired of your rampages." Shouted the general into a megaphone as he followed the robot Kasami in a tank. 'Say hello to MechaKasami."

"Ok, this is starting to feel like a Godzilla movie." Hinazuki muttered.

"We have programmed her to stop you while you're on a rampage, and we had our top scientists program her with your fighting skills with data provided by Mr. Hinazuki's father."

"They started it!" She shouted as she pointed at the other large monster girls. "They were trying to get my honey!"

"Be that as it may, we made it clear there isn't gonna be any fighting. So either stop fighting now, or MechaKasami here will make you."

"...I'll stop fighting if we can share the cute guy!" Said the moth girl with a blush.

BONK!

The girl wound up face down with a lump as Kasami's fist shook and she had a tick mark on her head. "Owwww, what was that for?" She whined. "I said my terms to stop fighting!"

"No one is getting my Hinazuki-kun." She said as MechaKasami's eyes began to glow.

"Beginning defense." She spoke before slithering over and wrapped her tail around the girl.

"Hey, let me go you robot bitch!"

"General can't you just call her off? They won't fight anymore!" Hinazuki called out.

The MechaKasam's eyes glowed more before she began to reach for him. "Must protect Hinazuki-kun."

"MINE!" Roared Kasami before biting into the tail.

The robot glared at her as she grabbed Hinazuki before bringing him to her mouth. "Destroy enemy….protect Hinazuki-kun." She said before putting him in her mouth.

"Hey!" He cried out before the mouth closed shut like a hatch. "Let me out of here!"

"NO! Don't eat him!" Shouted the dragon girl before she fired several beams of lightning at MechaKasami.

The robot reeled back and fell down while the mud girl ran over and jumped on the robot.

"Spit him out! Spit him out!" She shouted as she tried to pry the mouth open as the MechaKasami's grip on Kasami weakened.

Said apophis slowly pushed the tail off while the robot fired another blast at the golem's face.

It went through her head before the mud filled the hole and her head reformed with her frowning behind the tentacles. "That wasn't nice! It hurts when you do that!"

"Get off me or I shall use force." She spoke without moving her mouth.

"First release the stud!" Shouted the moth girl with a frown.

"I shall not." She replied before her arms lashed out and shoved her off. "Now prepare to be destroyed."

"No, you should prepare!" Said Kasami as she managed to get out of the robots grip. "Now give me back my honey!"

"Not until you decease this fight."

"I'll stop fighting after I have him and make these bitches pay for trying to steal him!"

"We want a piece of him too!"

"Private, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The general said as he watched the giant monster girls fight.

"Yes sir, and might I say, that man is a lucky bastard."

"Yes….and it gives me an idea." He said with a grin. "MechaKasami, swallow the male inside your mouth!"

"Acknowledged." She replied before tilting her head back as the boy went falling down her throat to a small container in her belly.

"No! Spit him up, spit him up!" Kasami shouted.

"Everyone, BE QUIET AND STOP!" The general roared, making them all stop in their tracks. "I have had it up to here with these rampages! You've caused so much damage and yet you're never punished, so now I'm laying down the law for everyone, there will be no more attacks or you will be penalized, I will take away Mr. Hinazuki for his own safety and none of you will ever see him again if go on another rampage, am I clear?"

All of them paled with Kasami's claws twitching with her eye as she glared at the robot.

"Now here's what going to happen, you will stop these rampages, you're not going to be tearing up a city everytime you see a girl talking to your boyfriend, understood? You have caused trillions in damages, and it ends now! If you so much as step out of line MechaKasami will take him away and you will never see him again, ok?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would, it is nothing short of a miracle no one has died yet, I refuse to risk anymore lives just because you can't control your anger, the only reason I haven't done this yet is because Mr. Hinazuki's father begged on your behalf for us to be lenient." He crossed his arms. "It's your call, what's it gonna be?"

"...Fine, I'll do as you say." She said as she looked down and gritted her teeth in anger.

"Good, and now for the rest of you." he said as he turned to the other four monster girls. "You can either shape up and stop trying to get with ONE guy, or you can find your own men while NOT causing damage to the city, unless you wanna be an enemy of the country."

They all paled before the moth girl began to clear her throat. "Um…. I'm not saying no to that, but we want him, plus he seems ok with girls this size, not many guys are going to like girlfriends who could accidentally crush them, can't we…..share him? That way we're all in one place and easier to keep an eye on than if we split up?"

"Apparently you haven't gotten use to this girl's temper. She'll find some way to get back, but luckily for you I got a better idea. I got a cousin who works with other girls like you, granted they're smaller, and help them find nice homes."

"Really? But….are you sure we can't share?" Said the dragon. "You could have the robot guard us all and make sure we don't step out of line?"

"Or I could have my cousin up in America have you live in an underground bunker with a blob, cockroach man, fish man, giant woman, and a monstrous insect."

"We'll take the cousin who will find us homes!" They all said quickly.

"That's what I thought. I'll call Miss Smith when I get home." He turned to Kasami. "As for you, I mean it, one more temper rampage and you two are getting separated."

"Fine, now just make the metal bitch spit him out, I want my honey." She said with a frown as she gritted her teeth.

He gave the signal before the robot spat Hinazuki out who landed right on Kasami's face.

"Ugh, finally, it was so dark in there." He said before his girlfriends tongue wrapped around his body.

"Honey!" She cried happily before her tongue began to bring him to her puckered lips where she started to kiss him, neither of them noticing that MechaKasami began to look jealous.

"Hey." He got out in a muffled tone before she dropped him back in her chest. "Oh come on, this again?"

"Let's go home." She said as she began to slither away from the group. "You're mine by the way, no other girls can have you."

"Believe me, I'm WELL aware." He sweatdropped.

There you have it folks, that was believe it or not, a somewhat average day of my life with my giant girlfriend. But of course, it's not all about giant fights, really sometimes we go through some pretty mundane stuff.

(Next day)

"Honey! Can we go shopping?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said with a shrug.

"Yay!" She beamed while he let her pick him up and set him on her shoulder before slithering off down the road. "I can't wait to see what they have! I hope I can find a new dress, or maybe something you'd like to see me in~."

"Trust me, you can make anything look good." He chuckled, making her blush and smile.

"You're such a charmer Honey, thank you."

When they got to the mall, which thankfully had a side that dropped down for her sake, it wasn't too busy so he took the escalator to the top store for girls with Kasami peering in and looking around the clothes with one of her long nails.

"Do you see anything you like?" He asked as he looked at the confused employees.

"They all seem decent, but I don't wanna look flashy or tacky, which ones seem me?"

"Um….what about this?" He asked as he pointed at a white sundress. "It might go well with your eyes."

"Thanks honey, I think I'll try it on, do you have the gun?"

"Of course." He pulled it out, adjusted it, and held it out before blasting the outfit.

The dress began to grow rapidly as Kasami pinched it and pulled it out of the store before it became big enough for her to wear. She slowly slid it over her top and looked it over. "Hmm, what do you think honey?"

"Anything you wear looks good." He said, making her smile. "I told you it brings out your eyes."

"Alright, let's get it!" She said with a smile.

'Not like we can put it back, unless they start selling to giants.' He thought as he gave a stunned employee some money. "Do you wanna keep shopping or should we head home?"

"Keep shopping."

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Where to next?"

"Let's find a hat to go with the dress." She said with a smile.

He nodded and walked out before taking the escalators to a hat store, luckily it was right on the lower level. "Do you see any you like?"

"Not yet….wait, what about this?" She said as she lifted a white sunhat up with her fingernail.

"Perfect." He said as he aimed his gun before firing it, growing the hat as she put it on her head.

"Hmm, this would be perfect for a nice spring day."

"Great, then let's get it, anything else we should get?"

"Oh! I know, I need some more lipstick."

"Alright, if you insist." he said as he paid the employee before they headed to a cosmetic store which was on the bottom level. "So, how exactly are you going to try them, they're too small for you to get a good look at them."

"Well I've got a bit extra money on me, so I'll buy any shade I don't have yet and see which ones work best."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He thought as she started to instruct him on which ones to grab. By the time he got them together and handed her large money to the employee, who had to struggle with each bill, he grew them before she grabbed them and put all of them in her pursue. "Alright, we got your lipstick, anything else you need here?" He asked as her purse bulged a bit.

"What about you? Don't you need anything?"

"Not really, I don't really need anything, there is a video game I want but it can wait." He said with a shrug. "We can head back now if you want."

"But it seems unfair I get so much stuff and you don't."

"Well, if you insist...I'll be right back, ok?" He said with a grin as he began to walk out of the store.

"I'll be waiting honey." She called as she watched him leave. Her eyes lingered around the shop before spotting a section of the store that held lingerie. She got a devious glint in her eyes before slithering over. 'Maybe it's time to show him how beautiful his girlfriend is, that way he won't even look at another woman like yesterday.'

Hinazuki looked around the game shop while tapping his chin. 'Let's see, where is it...I heard this game was really good….I hope I don't get too into it, last time I got into a game Kasami got jealous and pulled me out of the house with her tongue.'

"Hinazuki?"

"Huh? Richard?" He said as he turned around to see his friend, except he was sporting some scratches and light bruises. "What happened to you man?"

"I'll tell you what happened. These here are proof that I am a man now." He smirked with a dramatic shadow over himself.

"So you and the ogre got together, huh?" He chuckled. "So is it a one night stand or do you now have a violent girlfriend?"

"Well she's not that violent, just in bed. Outside she's just loud and brash, but damn." He chuckled goofily. "The first time was like I ascended and became an angel."

"From the looks of it I'm gonna say that was a concussion." He chuckled as he spotted the game.

"Laugh now, but I've done something none of the other boys have. Lose my virginity to a ogre!" He proclaimed, getting weird looks from others while Hinazuki grabbed the game.

"Gonna have to put some context into that one buddy, see you later, and word from the wise, don't make her jealous." He walked over to the register. "I'd like to purchase this game."

"Sure thing, enjoy the monster girl hunter game, this one has a dlc that includes giant monster girls, would you like to buy that too?"

"How much is it?"

"Twenty bucks extra, I think one of the girls is that purple snake that's been going on rampages."

He sweatdropped. "I'll pass." 'It'd be nice to interact with normal sized girls at least for a little bit.'

"Alright, your loss man." He said with a shrug as Hinazuki handed him some cash. "Enjoy the game."

"Thanks, good luck Richard."

"Where are you hot stuff? I got my stuff, time for round six!" He heard a girl call as Richard perked up.

"Coming babe!"

Meanwhile with Kasami, she was handing some money to an employee as she dropped something into her purse.

'Honey's going to love these!' She thought with a smile before seeing him walking into the store. "Honey, over here, I got what I need, let's go!"

"Sure thing." He spoke before getting picked up and set on her shoulder as she slithered them back home.

(Later)

They finally reached their home as she looked around before grinning. "Honey, I need you to grow something for me, but you can't look, ok?"

"Uh...can I at least ask what it is?"

"Don't worry, you'll see soon~."

He paled and held the gun out while turning his head before blasting whatever it was she held out in front.

"Thanks honey, now keep your eyes closed for a bit longer, ok?" She said as she set him down.

"You got it." He said as he began to feel anxious. 'What is she doing? This is the first time she's done anything like this.'

"Ok, you can look now~"

"Ok." He said as he opened his eyes only to widen them in shock and blush as he stared at her.

"What do you think?" Winked Kasami while striking a pose as she wore a black corset and matching garter belt.

His eyes went all over her while her breasts looked ready to fall out before getting launched back against the house from a massive nosebleed.

"Ah! Hinazuki-kun! Are you alright?!" She cried as she reached down to pick him up. "Why are you bleeding, what did I do to you?!" She called as she picked him up, he was in a daze and there was a stream of blood coming from his nose. "Are you hurt? Do you need help? Oh! I know! I'll give you CPR to revive you!" She said as she laid him flat on her hand before she brought her lips towards his head. "Live!" She said before pushing her lips against his head and began to blow.

His eyes widened and flailed his arms around. "Kasami! I'm fine!" He tried to say as she kept blowing.

She pulled back and saw him breathing before smiling. "Hinazuki-kun! You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive, but why wouldn't I be?" He said before remembering what she was wearing. "And….w-why'd you get an outfit like that?"

"Oh, well, I got it because I wanted to impress you so you wouldn't talk to other girls like yesterday, but it made you bleed, so I promise never to wear this again!"

"Uh….well….I'm not saying it's a bad thing." He admitted.

"But it made you bleed, I could have killed you!" She said as her eyes began to water.

'My girlfriend is too cute sometimes.' He thought before wiping it away. "Don't worry about it, I was just overwhelmed cause I've never seen...well, so much of your skin at once."

"But we used to take baths together as children, remember? And you never acted like that before."

He coughed and tugged on his collar. "Well, that's true. It's just, you've grown. I don't mean literally, but more in the….mature sense."

"So….you liked it?" She asked hopefully as she began to feel better.

"Yeah, it really does suit you."

"Thank you honey!" She said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

He smiled before seeing her pull out the pile of lipstick tubes from her pursue. "Um...what are you doing with those Kasami?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I have to test them out on you honey." She said as he paled. "Let's see, let's try the green one first~."

Yeah, that day I had to take a huge shower. But there are times we have that aren't all excitable. Sometimes we end up cuddling.

Kasami shivered while looking out from under a heated blanket over the hole she slept in seeing snow fall down outside. 'It's too cold out….I hate winter.' She thought with a pout as she kept shivering.

She had stayed under there since it began and wouldn't go out since it would be too much, but it also meant she had to see less of Hinazuki who still had to go to school.

'It's not fair, I have to stay here for months and I can't see my honey, I miss him!' She thought with a whimper. She looked at the house and noticed a window open which confused her since this weather was a bad idea to leave something like that open. 'I better close it…. I don't want Hinazuki-kun to freeze.' She thought as she began to rise, making sure the blanket was wrapped around her.

She carefully moved over while hissing from the cold on her scales and looked down before spotting the boy inside the room shivering in bed with a cold pack on his head and looking red. 'Oh no, he's sick! My honey is sick!' She thought as her eyes widened.

Inside the boy coughed and groaned before seeing the window open slightly and saw a long purple finger and red nail move over and carefully lift him up with him being too tired and dazed to stop it. It gently pulled him out of the house before another closed the window before he saw the cold and concerned face of his girlfriend. "K-Kasami?"

"Honey why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She asked while moving him closer and setting him on her breast before slithering back towards her hole.

"I….didn't want to worry you." He coughed as she looked at him as she entered the hole.

"Oh honey, sometimes you're too sweet for your own good." She curled up at the bottom before he rolled down and landed between her breasts.

"I'm….fine…. I have to get back….I don't want you to get sick." He coughed.

"No honey, you need rest." She frowned while laying down and keeping him between her breasts. "I heard one way to get rid of a fever is to sweat it out, so let's share body heat and you try to get some sleep."

"But….you might get sick." He coughed as he began to curl into her warm breasts.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you honey." She said as she leaned her head down and softly kissed him.

He smiled and found her breasts soft and warm as he laid his head down. "Thanks Kasami, you're the best."

"Thanks, and you're the best boyfriend ever, goodnight." she said with a smile as she laid her head down, the two of them drifting off to sleep.

I have the sweetest girlfriend known to man, she may be an Apophis, and larger than a mall, but she's the perfect girl for me. But then again….

The camera panned over to show Kasami in a white wedding dress with a veil and bouquet while smiling as Hinazuki was on her shoulder in a suit and tie.

I think I might have to change that from girlfriend to wife.


	129. Chapter 129

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 129

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did we get into this situation?" Said Coin Dude.

"I can't believe their masterful surprise attack." Said Sgt. Literature.

"Shut up scallywags! You are now the slaves of the Legs Pirates!" Said Captain Tarantula.

The heroes frowned while tied up in chains.

"Also, why is my brother in a special lockup?" Complained Dorothy Dark, pointing to Electroman 2's magic cage.

"Hey! I captured in special lock up too!" Said Ice Cream Blob...inside a magic jar.

"Because little missy, when Captain Tarantula senses a threat, she captures them, she knows he's way more powerful than anyone here. So she'll have us torture him before ending his life." Explained a Legs Pirate.

"What? The boy can't be that powerful can he?" Doubted Lone Wing.

"If he wasn't as powerful then he'd be with you all, in these magic chains."

"Gotcha there." Said Wereneko.

Lone Wing growled. 'Heart Breaker my love, wherever you are, I hope you're safe.'

Meanwhile inside Amazity's clock tower...

Heart Breaker with bruises all and bandages all over awakens as she finds herself inside the clock tower. "Huh? Where am I?"

"The only place the Legs Pirates can't enter." Said a voice.

"Who are you?"

That's when the lights went on. "Hi aunty." Said a red haired girl with circle glasses, white shirt, blue overalls and black boots.

"Darlene?"

"Yep, I found you after the fabulous looking limo was blown out of the sky, brought you here, and patched you up."

"Thank you very much." She tried to get out of bed, but... "ah!"

"You still haven't fully healed aunty, just stay here, we'll save them as long as you're here."

"But every second I stay here is another they could be hurt."

"Come-on Aunty Heart Breaker, you gotta take a rest, tomorrow, we'll save them. But for now, just be happy we're free."

Every movement was hell on her. "Fine, I'll admit defeat today."

"There ya go, now wait here while I get some more medicine."

Meanwhile in the villain HQ.

"Finally, someone did something right." Said the boss. "Now world domination is just a step away Xutaga."

"Then I guess we won't be needing you or your weapons anymore."

"Mr. Warlock, what are you talking abo-" He couldn't answer that as his heart was ripped out of his chest, then crushed in Xutaga's claws.

"Hope you don't mind, I'll be taking this tower as my new castle." That's when black lightning blasted from his fingertips.

Back to Heart Breaker and her niece Darlene...

"Here, drink this, and let's see the news."

Heart Breaker drank the medicine with a grimace. "Why can't they actually make good tasting medicine?" 'I hope my lover is okay.' She thought.

The news talks about how where Heart Breaker is and fear if this is the end.

'I gotta bring my A game tomorrow.' she thought making a fist. 'I gotta go in with my life on the line.'

Later that night, the heroes all stuck in their cells were discussing a plan.

"Alright Poke, if you and Lady Mink can distract the guard, we can get the keys." Said Lone Wing. "After that, Bombardment Sign and Dorothy can break into the area where Wereneko's necklace, Sgt. Literature's book, his bombs, Electroman's weapons and Coin Dude's weapons are."

"And what happens after that?" Asked The Poke.

Well, we break the prisoners free, Ice Cream Blob free from the jar, and fight an impossible war against thousands of pirates."

"What about my brother?" Asked Dorothy.

"Oh...him...uh...I'm not really sure how to get him out of the magic cage, I saw no special key on the guard's key ring." He said, while she gave him the stink eye for his blatant want of abandoning Electroman 2.

"We're not doing a thing till we get him out!"

"So you wanna get him out of the Cage of Shark Bait huh?" Said an old man.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I be Daddy Long Legs, I used to be a member of the Legs Pirates, before I attempted mutiny!"

"So you know how to free him?" Asked Coin Dude.

"Aye. To free him, you must soak a cannonball in brine and then smash the lock with it!"

"Sounds easy enough, I remember seeing the armory a room labeled "Brine Room". Said Lone Wing. "Alright, Sgt. Literature and Wereneko, you 2 don't mind freeing him right?"

"We're on it."

"Okay, we all got our plans, tomorrow, we strike!" Said Lone Wing.

The next day, the guard came with breakfast for all the prisoners. "Here you go ladies."

"Wait, sir." Said Lady Mink in a seductive tone. "Could you please come over here?"

The guard walked over. "Whadda you want rat?"

'I'm gonna tear your throat out for calling me a rat.' "My friend is sick."

"I'm gonna die." Said The Poke.

"Hmph, I've seen this trick before, it ain't gonna work."

"You sure it won't work?" She then started pulling her dress up. "I'm sure my friend might need to see a doctor."

"Well...maybe I could check...but I'm not s-" He stopped as her panties were now showing. "What I meant to say was, sure, I'll check." He went in, checked if The Poke was okay, only to be beaten up by Lady Mink.

"Ha! Never trust a tied up hot woman."

They grabbed the keys, freed the team and they carried out their parts of the mission.

Meanwhile outside...

"Bye Darlene, I'm going out there."

"Wait Aunty." She then handed her some white gloves. "They got electric charges in them. You can do an electric punch, shoot a ball of electricity and use them to jump start someones heart."

"Thank you Darlene, stay safe."

"Be careful."

"I will." She ran outside, bashing down everyone! "Where's Captain Tarantula?!"

"The abandoned castle, north of here." Said a half conscious pirate.

She knocked him out and looked up at the hill overlooking the city. 'What a delightful place for a finale.'

Meanwhile...

Wereneko and Sgt. Literature saved Electroman 2. "Thanks guys."

"And here, take your weapons." They said, handing him his hammer, giant scissors, sewing needles and crochet spear.

"Thanks again, now stand back." They did as the 12 year old boy said as he burst out of the dungeon at a blinding speed!

"What was that?" Said Wereneko. "I've never seen him move that fast before."

"I think he was holding back how overpowered he is." Sgt. Literature admitted.

"How can you tell?" Asked Wereneko.

"Usually that's obvious with anime through the power of plot convenience."

"I thought I was the anime character because...you know, I'm the only one from Japan."

"Have you seen Fullmetal Alchemist and Attack on Titan? Anime can star European people as well. But back to the point at hand...those pirates don't stand a chance now."

Meanwhile outside of the dungeon...

"This is it people, we shall take back this town!" Shouted Lone Wing, to the citizens.

"YAAAAY!" They were all so excited to go to war, but that's when Electroman 2 burst from the entrance and landed next to Lone Wing. "Alright dork, prepare to see me not hold back!"

"Wait...wait...what do you mean not hold back?" Asked Lone Wing.

"So snapping people's necks, ripping off their limbs, biting off and swallowing pieces of their flesh, sucking their blood when in vampire form, sewing their eyes shut, crushing their skulls with your hammer, many other brutal atrocities and...just now you say you're not gonna hold back?"

"Yep."

"What else can you possibly do nex-" He stopped as Electroman 2 fired off a giant bolt of electricity that killed 10,000 pirates out of the 200'000 in the Legs Pirates crew.

"Mass genocide is something I can possibly do next."

Meanwhile at the abandoned castle. Heart Breaker was dodging booby traps!

"We are the Booby Traps!" Said traps with fake big boobs!

"Those are so fake I won't even make a joke about them!" Then she punched them so hard they crashed into the hard bricks, before blasting them with electricity!

"AHHH!"

After taking them out, she made it to the remains to the roof of the castle, just having only a second to dodge the spider web net, and the following cannon ball!

"Yarg! You somehow escaped lass, but not this time!" She pulled out a sword and grew giant tarantula fangs before running at Heart Breaker!

"Bring it on you giant bug!" She fired a ball of electricity that Captain Tarantula slashed in half with her sword which was enchanted by the ghosts of dead pirates.

"Ha ha ha! That ain't gonna work on me ya wench!"

Heart Breaker got up close as she spin kicked Captain Tarantula in the hip!

She gasped in pain, but then tackled Heart Breaker, attempting to bite, but she grabbed the fang and tried to push her off.

"Get off me you overgrown bug!"

"I be a damn arachnid!"

"You think I care? You damn pirates! The women just wanted their short lovers and live in peace, why did you guys have to ruin the love?"

"Because look at me, I'm a damn spider! You got the looks and charm, but me? Ain't no man want someone like this!"

"So you're just taking your anger out on us because nobody wants you? What a spoiled brat!" She then punched Captain Tarantula off! Then backflipped to a safe distance.

"It matters little now! This is a day I've been dreaming of!"

That's when ghost pirates grabbed Heart Breaker! Then pulled out cameras that started broadcasting to the giant TV screens all around the entire city!

"This will be the day that decides will ensure we both die!"

The pirates cheered as Captain Tarantula pulled out 2 pistols. One aimed at Heart Breaker, but then stopped cheering as the other one was against Captain Tarantula's temple.

"No! Heart Breaker!" Cried out the citizens!

Heart Breaker thought fast, kicking the pistol away then spinning around to make the ghosts dizzy!

"Grab her!"

"Oh boy...I'm gonna vomit ectoplasm..." said the ghosts while Heart Breaker grabbed Captain Tarantula and threw her over the edge!

"Nice try! I can climb-" She only had a second to dodge a very hard swing followed by a ball of electricity, but she couldn't dodge the following kick! It landed and she went on falling. "You're coming with me!" She then grabbed Heartbreaker with her web and down the mountain they fell!

Heart breaker broke the web and she started punching and kicking! "Just because you look like this, doesn't mean you won't find love, you just need to find someone who likes you for you!"

"Hah! 30 years of travelling the sea and no one's wanted me despite my nice chest and booty just because of my hideous spider face!"

"That old?"

"Grrr..."

"Whoops, sorry, but seriously, true love is out there, I did a little bit of travelling too, to witness it." She said, thinking about Ice Cream Blob and his wife, Wereneko and Sgt. Literature getting together, and finally to her and Lone Wing!

Speaking of Lone Wing...

"I gotta save her!"

"You can do it, dork!" Said Electroman 2 before her killed another 10,000 pirates in one blast! That's when Electroman 2 pulled out his scissors and blocked sword!

"You better quit that right now boyo! You summoned the wrath of First Mate Black Widow!"

That's when a green aura surrounded Electroman 2! "Hey! I've been waiting for this to happen! Sorry bitch, afraid your wrath will have to wait for until someone resurrects you from Hell!" That's when a block with the word "reality" all over it appeared. He grabbed it and snapped it in 2!

"What are ye..."

"SUPER OVERDRIVE: Twinkle Twinkle Little Needles!" He shouted as the twinkle of a needle's point were all around them! The needles flew and stabbed right through Black Widow at hyper sonic speeds! Flying in and out of her, making her scream in agony!

"And for the finishing touch." He blasted her with both hands!

"..." Everyone couldn't believe what they saw.

Back to Heart Breaker and Captain Tarantula.

"No-one will ever love this!"

"Eh, you don't look that bad to me, too bad I'm dating Heart Breaker." Said Lone Wing as he caught Heart Breaker. "Speaking of which." He was then punched away!

"Do not intervene!"

"Hey! Hands off him!" Heartbreaker kicked her back while Lone Wing recovered from the attack, flying down to the bottom of the mountain ready to catch her! "This city has plenty of love to spare, there was no need for you to do all of this!"

"Too late! I've given up on love before coming to this place! The pain is irreversible!"

"Then I'll have to show you what love can do for those against it!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Wait up, don't you wanna have a little taste?"

She grabbed the fangs, put her feet against Captain Tarantula's stomach and pulled back, ripping them off!

"AHHHH!"

The pirates all shouted and panicked, while Electroman 2 continued to mow them all down!

"Maybe in the next life someone will love you!"

Lone Wing caught Heartbreaker while Captain Tarantula landed dead on a boulder! "Are you ok my dear?"

"Yes, I'll be okay, let's..." That's when more explosions went off! "Wow, can you ask Bombardment Sign to take it down a notch?"

"That's not him...that's the kid."

"What? Noooo...you're kidding me."

"I wish I were."

"Oh..."

So after all the explosions stopped, all the pirates were dead and the people cheered in both joy and a little bit of horror because of how a tween boy was able to decimate 200,000 pirates all on his own.

"Now for last town." Said Ice Cream Blob.

"Wait, before we go...uh...Heart Breaker?" Said Lone Wing as he got on one knee.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Please don't break my heart." He said, presenting the wedding ring.

"You...want to marry me?"

"Yes, and I know, you need adoration from multiple people and my powers are specifically for manipulating feminine people, but...during this adventure, I've felt that we've been building up to this."

'That's putting it mildly.'

"I've never seen a babe any more beautiful than you, more powerful than you, even more elegant than you, so please marry me." Lone Wing pleaded.

"Lone Wing, you're a very perverted guy. Even so, you're a wonderful lover in bed. You've always had my back during this adventure and I believe I can tame your womanizer ways. I have so much to say to you, but...I feel like I can save the rest for our wedding vows." She said, taking the ring.

Everyone clapped.

"Aww...I can't wait for you to propose to me brother!" Said Dorothy, as she leaned against him.

"Ew, no! I keep on telling you!"

"That's right, because he'll be my groom." Said Darlene, grabbing his arm.

"Uh...hey Dorothy, how's your buddy Spectra on the next area?" Asked Coin Dude.

"Oh, during communications, she ran out of the building because...our archnemesis Xutaga killed their boss and took over the building."

"Whoa! Really?!"

"Yep, and now he's getting ready to resurrect all the dead super villains we've all battled during our lives as superheroes and wage war on Dragon City, capital of The Dragon Shaped Continent."

Everyone looked in terror, thinking about the dangerous villains they've ended in the past.

"Then we gotta go!" Shouted Coid Dude.

"But how? The Doubloon Mobile is totalled." Said The Poke.

"Hahaha...you people are under the impression that we can get to Thee Dragon Shaped Continent with a flying vehicle." Said Electroman 2.

"Then how kid? How?"

"Is there a train station somewhere? There's a secret gesture that must be done in order to get there."

"Yes, follow me."

They made it to the trainstation with Electroman going to the ticket booth.

"Hello kid, where you headed?"

That's when Electroman 2 started moving his hands around making certain gestures, followed by a knock on the left edge and 2 knocks on the right edge of the counter, finished by a clap.

"And how many tickets will that be to The Dragon Shaped Continent?"

"11."

"Here you go."

"Alright guys, take a ticket and get on the magic train."

They boarded the train as it descended into the sky on golden tracks, bound for an Electroman 2 and Dorothy Dark's hometown, ready to fight their most strongest adversary yet!


	130. Chapter 130

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 130

This is kinda like a side story for the kids in chapter 114

xxxxxxxxxxx

The kids began to slowly wake up from the song as the Witch slowly stopped playing and put her flute away just as the door closed and they began to notice the girls.

"Hey, what's going on, where's my mommy and daddy?" One girl asked as she looked around.

"Welcome kids!" Called out one Witch making them turn. "As you can see, your parents are not here with us."

"I want my daddy!" One boy said as he began to sniff as he held a baby.

"I want my mommy!" One girl cried out before bursting into tears.

Soon all the kids were crying and the gremlins were beginning to panic. "What do we do, how do we get them to stop crying?"

"Relax, we got this covered." Spoke one witch with a smile before holding her wand out and waved it as a stream of various colors shot out above their heads like a rainbow. They started to stop crying and looked at the colors in amazement.

"Wow, pretty." One girl said in amazement.

One baby cooed and tried reaching for them while in his sister's arms.

"It looks so pretty." One boy said as the witch smiled.

"You like that? Then you'll love this." She held her wand up before firing several colorful shots up which exploded in various shapes and sizes in all sorts of bright and dazzling colors.

The children clapped their hands in joy as they stared at the colors and shapes happily.

"Well, it seems like you are all feeling better now, I think it's time we head to the new special place." Said one gremlin. "We spent a lot of time making it just for you guys."

"What special place?" Asked one girl.

"A really fun place to play, have fun, relax, get exercise, you'll like it, we're sure of that." Said one gremlin with a big grin.

"Just follow me." Spoke one witch who walked down a long hallway.

"Ok!" A boy said as he began to follow her as the rest began to slowly follow him.

'They're gonna love this.'

They kept walking for awhile before they came to a large thick steel door and stopped. "Ok kiddies, here we are, behind this door is your new area, there are different parts to it so I'm sure you won't run out of things to do, but just so you know you won't be the only people here, ok?" The witch said with a grin as the gremlins started to open the door.

"What do you mean?" Asked a girl.

"You'll see, also, don't tell anyone about your mommy and daddy's, they're a secret, ok?" She said as she held her finger to her lips.

"How come?" Asked a younger boy.

"Because….it's a game! If you keep your parents a secret we'll give you a treat at the end of the day, ok?"

"And it's really big. So don't tell any of them and it's something we promise you'll love for years to come."

"Ok!" They all said excitably.

"Alright, now let's head in, ok?" She said as she turned to the gremlins. "Is the door unlocked yet?"

"Of course, it's been unlocked since we got here." She sweatdropped.

"Oh, right….then let's head in." She said with a mild blush of embarrassment.

The crowd were ushered in and went wide eyed when they saw it looked like some kind of playground with numerous toys around and areas that even seemed to be made out of candy with even bridges going around numerous trees all around the sides. There was everything a kid could want from a corner full of picture books to a large ball pit, this place had it all, including what looked like picnic tables that they could eat at and water fountains sprinkled through the area.

"Wow, this is amazing!" One boy said with stars in his eyes.

"That's right, and while you're here, you can do anything you want." Spoke a witch standing up on one of the tables. "Eat the candy, drink the water, play, rough house, just don't get hurt or start any fights, this is meant for you all to have fun and just relax."

"Ok, we will!" They all chorused with glee before they began to run off before the gremlins stopped the ones holding infants.

"We can take them off your hands, we have a special place for the babies so they won't get hurt, ok?"

"But she gets fussy." Spoke one boy looking at his baby sister.

"Not to worry, we have a safe spot to keep them safe, sound, and happy just the same. Not a single hair will be harmed from their heads."

"Do you promise?" One girl asked as she held twins.

"Yes, we promise, it's located over there, so you can come check up on them whenever you like, ok?" She said as she pointed at a door that read 'Baby room'.

The kids looked at their baby siblings and were hesitant, but considering the area they were in seemed like fun, they started to carefully hand them over to the girls.

"Take good care of my brother, ok?" Said a girl as she gave her infant sibling to a gremlin.

"Don't worry, each one will be kept a close eye on and made sure nothing can hurt them, we made sure it was one hundred percent guaranteed to keep any baby safe and sound." She said with a smile as they began to walk towards the baby room. Once they got inside they saw everything was padded with several cribs, playpens, tons of stuffed animals and toys and baby bottles everywhere. They set the babys down in some of the cribs before one of them pulled out a walkie talkie. "The toddlers are all in place, want us to show them the video we set up?"

"Sure, we want them to know what's happening." Replied a voice.

"On it." She smiled at the infants who either looked around, looked at her, or just sucked on their hands. "Ok fellas, it's time for an educational video with lots of pretty colors."

The babies cooed as a large screen came down before it turned on, showing a cartoonish monster girl.

"Hi kids! I'm violet the friendly Arachne, and I wanna be your friend!" She waved before walking over to a normal human looking male. "Today, I'm gonna show you how it's ok to be friends with someone just because they're different."

The babies gurgled happily as the gremlin smiled.

"The tapes working, they're loving it." she whispered into the walkie talkie.

"Excellent, make sure they watch the whole thing." Replied the witch who turned to another. "I think it's time we let the girls know it's just about time."

"I'm on it." She said as she walked towards another heavy metal door that was painted to blend into the wall so the kids wouldn't notice it. She entered it and entered a short hallway before entering another door. She popped her head in a small area with numerous monster girls who turned while she smiled. "Alright ladies, I'm pleased to announce we're just about ready. But before we go on ahead, you have to watch a video for safety purposes. We wouldn't wanna scare them or make them scared of us."

"Aw, but we've been waiting for so long!" Moaned an Aranchne.

"You wanna complain? I had to run across a desert for two hours before getting here." Frowned an Anubis. "You got a problem, you can leave and give the rest of us more time. Just how many kids are in there?"

"Around… three hundred I think, though some of them are infants and in a separate area." She responded as she scratched her head.

"Aw, that sounds sooo cute." Smiled a Holstaur. "Can we hold them?"

"Your questions can be answered after you see the video, but if there are any who can't wait that long then make your way out, these are human kids and we don't need any of them to get mental scars because SOME girls couldn't be more patient."

When no one moved she grinned before a screen came out of the wall and came to life. It was white for a bit before a gremlin appeared on it.

"Welcome ladies! I'm pleased to announce our brand new human petting zoo is now open for business! Now we're gonna go on to the rules on what you can and can't do, so pay attention." She said as confetti fell behind her. "Rule number one, you cannot take anyone out of the petting zoo, this is non negotiable, so don't even try."

That made a few silently groan.

"Rule number two, no converting anyone into incubi or monster girls, doing so will be harshly punished by Lilith the Lilim herself." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "She was very clear that they are to stay human."

"Spoilsport." Muttered a Goblin.

"Rule number three, no traumatizing any children, you can lightly scare them, but if any of them start to cry you're in trouble, we want them to like monster girls."

"Seems fair." Muttered a Lamia.

"Rule number four, you can get a chance to go in and play with the babies directly, but it's going to cost extra and if you break any of the previous rules, then the punishment will be triple times worse."

"We have to pay extra to see the babies? But it cost so much just to get in here!" Groaned a Werebat.

"Rule five, let them have fun, be patient with them and have fun, you can do whatever you want as long as you follow the rules."

"Well that's not so bad." Remarked a Jorou-Gumo.

"Rule six, when you're told to leave the petting zoo, do so immediately or else you will be forced out and never allowed back in."

"I hope they don't kick us out immediately." Said a Nekomata.

"Rule seven, we DO have a special where you can attempt to sway any specific child to like your species in particular, this is to help make them comfy when they grow older and can be seen as a way to reserve that child when they're released, but this is by far the most expensive and very limited. At the moment we're allowing only five, so if you wish to rserve one child, I'd do it quick." She said before holding up a finger. "But remember, this is just to sway, this is no guarantee that they will want to go with you, and you can only try to sway one child today, they will not be released for awhile."

"What? That's not fair, I never heard that we could do that!" Shouted a Dhampir. "I want to do that!"

"Rule eight, no fighting over a child, these are living beings, not toys and treat them as such, if two girls want to play with one child either share them or one of you find another one."

All of them silently agreed that made sense.

"Now then, we can begin, the nearest witch will open the door, now please walk in carefully and slowly, we don't wanna scare any children, ok?"

They all nodded as the witch opened the door and slowly lead them out. "I hope everyone has fun, welcome to the human petting zoo." She said with a smile as the girls walked out eagerly.

They made their way inside and saw all the kids going about on the toys and playground while not noticing them since the door was a bit of a ways from them.

"Remember, this is a large area with multiple levels and areas, so feel free to spread out." The witch said with a grin.

The crowd nodded again and spread out while a small kid was splashing around near the water. "This is so much fun!" He giggled as he splashed around happily, soaking himself in the process.

"Care to have some more fun?" Spoke a voice behind him.

He turned his head to see a sea slime smiling at him. "Whoa, what are you lady?"

"I'm a sea slime." she moved over and sat next to him. "Enjoying the water?"

"Yeah, it's so much fun!" He chuckled as a stream of water shot up. "I love trying to catch the water!"

"That sounds like fun….you know, I'm from the ocean."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can play with you if you want." She offered with a smile.

"That sounds like fun." He smiled before she moved in the water and floated with ease.

"If you like, I could show you how to float on your back."

"Yes please!" He said excitably.

"Alright, then come in the water and don't worry, I'll make sure you don't slip in." She said as she held out her arms. "Just come to me, ok?"

"Ok!" He said as he got into the water with her. "So how do I float?"

"First turn your back to me, then just try to lean back slowly on the water and keep your breathing steady." She said with a kindly smile. 'It's so nice to teach the young to swim...I hope someday I can teach my own children.'

The boy turned around and tried to lean back slowly, but shivered from fear and stood up. "I-I can't do it! What if I sink like a rock?"

"Don't worry, how about you lie on me so you can get a feel for it, ok?" She said as she laid back on the water before carefully picking him up and putting him on top of her with his head resting against her breasts.

He blushed from the position, but stayed still and looked at the sky while lightly touching the water with his hands.

"See? It's all about staying relaxed, no need to rush or be so quick, just breath in and out and you can float easy."

"Y-yeah, I think I get it…" He said as he began to feel more comfortable and less afraid.

"Besides, it's better to try and do this on water you can see through. This can help you feel more relaxed since in shallow water there's just small fishes. It's all about practice, so don't feel down if you can't get it in one go." She said as she wrapped her arms around him with a smile. "We can just stay here and you can get used to it, ok?"

"Ok, thanks." He smiled while trying to take deep breaths.

We cut to a boy who was playing around in a large ball pit, unaware of the monster girls walking around. He dove down and tossed some balls out with a giggle as one of them made her way towards him.

She looked at him with a grin before she began to dive underneath the balls and began to make her way towards him. She made sure to be careful and saw his feet wriggling about before giving them a small poke.

"Huh? What was that?" He said as he began to look around in confusion. He moved up to the top and jumped feeling something tickle his feet and whirled his head around nervously. "Hello? Who's there?"

'Hehehe, this is so much fun.' She thought as she let out a giggle.

He heard it and tried looking through the balls while not seeing the figure moving up behind him. "H-hey, come on, who's there? A-are you a ghost?" He said before the figure grabbed him from behind.

"I got you~."

"WAH!" He screamed whirling around. Holding onto him and giggling was a normal looking woman who's bottom part was hidden in the ball pit. "T-that wasn't funny!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to mess with you." She smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...what are you doing here? I thought only us kids were here?" he said in confusion.

"Well you could say I snuck in." She whispered. "Don't tell anyone, I just thought you could use a friend to play with."

"Really? Ok." He said with a shrug. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Ok, this time I'll hide and you can seek me, sound fair?"

"Ok!" He said as he covered his eyes. "One...two...three…."

The woman slid down the ball pit and moved down as far as she could. 'I wonder what he's going to do when he realizes that I'm not human?' She thought with a smile as she kept hearing him countdown.

"Nine….ten! Ready or not, here I come!" He looked around and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, now where should I look?" He looked around before seeing the balls move slightly a bit away from him. 'There she is!'

Said girl watched his legs move her way and covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. 'He is just too cute!' She thought as he got closer.

"I know where you are!" He called out reaching down around the balls. To his surprise and confusion he grabbed something that didn't feel like a human. "Huh? What is this?"

That's when he heard a giggle the more he gripped it.

"What's going on? What am I holding?" he said as he tried to pull it up out of the balls so he could see what he was holding. When he did he saw it was an orange snake tail and let out a scared cry before jumping back. "S-S-S-Snake!"

"No, not exactly." The girl said as she rose up, coming up enough for him to see that her waist from below was a snake's tail, the very one he was holding. "I'm a Lamia."

"A-a monster?" He said nervously as he let go of her tail.

"Technically yes, but I'm a good monster." She smiled. "I'm not here to harm you, I meant what I said before."

"But… I lost my daddy to a monster, mommy said one liked him and took him away from us."

"Well I'm not like them, I wouldn't do something like that." She said as she crossed her arms. "I promise."

"Well...ok….then it's my turn to hide!" He said with a smile as he dived underneath the balls.

"My my, someone's sneaky." She said as she put her hands over her eyes.

We cut to a boy and the girl were running around a room made of candy. Both of them were either licking at the walls, chewing on the furniture, or munching on the windows.

"This is amazing!" Said the boy who was on the biggest sugar high ever.

"It's sooo sweet!" Gushed the girl bouncing off the couch and chairs.

"This is the best thing ever!" He said, neither of them seeing the figures entering the room. He went ahead and started biting into the gingerbread walls before feeling someone patting his head. "Huh?" He said as he looked up in confusion.

"Be careful or you'll get a tummy ache." Smiled a Black Harpy.

"Huh? Are you a bird lady?" He asked as he kept eating. "Are you a chicken?"

"No, but I do have a cousin who's almost like one." She said with a chuckle. "Now I think it's time you stopped eating, or your belly's going to hurt later, ok?"

"No way!" Called the girl laughing before falling backwards against the stomach of a basilisk before she groaned and held her own tummy."Ugh...I don't feel so good."

"There there, just lay here and relax, ok? Your tummy will feel better in awhile, ok?" She said with a smile as she rubbed her hair.

"W-Who are you?" She asked with a groan.

"I'm Marceline, I'm a basilisk, but you can calm me mommy if you want." She said as she lightly patted her head.

The girl slowly relaxed while the boy sat down and burped with the black harpy rubbing his back.

"There there, soon you'll feel better." She said with a smile. "You're safe with me."

"I ate too, burp, much." He groaned laying on his side while she let him rest his head on her lap.

"Yes, but you'll feel better later, ok?" She said with a smile. "Just stop eating for now and don't worry about anymore sweets."

"But they're so good!" They both groaned.

"Ah ah ah, no more." Spoke Marceline.

"Ugh, fine mommy." The girl said with a huff, making the basilisk smile.

'Ah, I hope I can get eggs of my own soon.'

Aways away is where a girl was trying to climb up a tree for a piece of fruit, but it was too high for her. "Come on, almost there…." She said as she tried to climb a bit higher, unaware that the branch she was holding was breaking. "I want it…."

"Look out!" Called a voice making the girl try to turn just as the branch broke and she went falling.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She cried as she closed her eyes and waited to crash into the ground. "Help!"

That's when she felt a soft landing that seemed moist with no pain. "Huh?" She said as she opened her eyes in confusion. "I'm not dead?"

"Of course not." Remarked the face of a slime looking down at her. "I made sure to keep that from happening."

"What? Who are you?" She asked as she tried to get up.

"A slime." She replied helping the girl stand. "What were you doing? Climbing a tree on your own is way too dangerous."

"B-but I wanted some fruit." She said with a sniff as she looked down.

"Well then you just ask, ok? Here, I'll go get it." She said as she began to climb up the tree, leaving the girl on the ground, not seeing a figure approaching her. "It's better to ask someone bigger and taller since they have less of a chance of getting hurt."

"Ok." She said before someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned and blinked. "Who are you?"

"I'm a sphinx." The monster girl said, sporting the large cat paws, ears and tail. "Do you wanna go have some fun?"

"Fun? What kind?"

"The best kind, we could play with some yarn or a ball, or we could come up with some riddles." She said as she picked her up and put her on her shoulders.

"I'm not very good at those, I never get them right." She pouted.

"Well then I'll help you."

"How?"

"I'll teach you some of the riddles I know, soon you'll be telling them like never before." She said as the slime looked down and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked sliding down with the fruit in hand.

"Oh, I was just about to go with this cutie and teach her riddles." She said as she looked at the slime with a frown. "What were you doing here?"

"Getting her fruit since she was having trouble." She walked over and handed it to the girl. "There you go sweetie."

"Thank you!" She said with a smile as she started to eat the fruit.

"Now you can put her down, now."

"We're good, we were just leaving, right sweetie?"

"Then I'll come with."

"That's not necessary, right dear?" The Sphinx asked the girl on her shoulders.

"The nice slime lady can come, that way we can all have fun!" She giggled with a smile.

"See? She doesn't mind." Smirked the slime.

"Well….fine, come on then." Grumbled the Sphinx as we cut to a boy running around a forest, unaware of the being following him.

He was jumping across rocks and sticks while occasionally swinging from branches. "This is awesome! I wish I could do this every day!" He laughed as he kept running, starting to feel a bit tired.

Eventually he slowed down and panted while leaning against a tree. "Wow...that was awesome...I could use a quick nap…" He panted as the figure stopped in the tree right above him.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Said a voice before he was grabbed and brought up before he saw a purple haired woman with the lower half of a spider smiling at him.

"Waaah! Spider!"

"Now that's pretty rude, don't you think? Here I was going to help you relax by making you a nice soft bed, yet you start yelling." She said as she crossed her arms as her front two legs held him.

"W-W-What?" He spoke while shivering.

"Now that I think about it, maybe it would be better if I let my daughter help you, she is the reason we've been following you, if I didn't know better I'd say she has a crush on you." She chuckled as she looked around. "Natalie, come on out, I have your crush here!"

"Mother." Blushed a smaller girl with short hair popping her head. "Why'd you have to say that?"

"W-what? What is going on?" He said as he looked at the daughter in confusion as she blushed. "What are you doing in here? Those nice ladies said this was for kids."

"Well, technically my daughter is a child, and they were tweaking the truth a bit, The truth is to finance this place and keep it nice they have us pay a lot of money to come in here and play with you, and my daughter really wanted to find a boyfriend." The older Arachne said with a smile.

"Mother!" Spoke Natalie covering her face.

"R-really?" He asked with a blush. "So there are other spiders here too?"

"Yes, and a lot of other monster girls here too. Natalie, come here, your boyfriend is tired so maybe you could make a sleeping bag for him." Her mother said with a knowing grin.

Her daughter's face turned more red, but she moved over near him while keeping her face turned. "I...I could do that, if you want me to that is."

"Um…. well, I am a bit tired so….sure?" He said as her face lit up.

"Great!" She beamed before covering her face. "I mean, ok."

"Ok Natalie, now do it just like I taught you." Her mother said as she handed him to her daughter.

She nodded and moved up the tree before aiming her thorax out and began shooting out webbing and spreading it about while her back legs slowly moved it together so it wouldn't break. She began to move him close and started to wrap the web around him and spun him, starting to form a cocoon of web around his body.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" He spoke up in confusion and nervousness.

"She's spinning a sleeping bag around you, or better known as a cocoon, it'll keep you nice and warm and my daughter can snuggle against you while you sleep." She said with a smile. "Have fun you two."

"D-don't tell him that mother!" Natalie said with a blush as the cocoon was completed, leaving only his head free.

"Can't I just get a blanket?" He gulped.

"Why? D-do you not like it?" She asked as her eyes began to water. "I messed up, didn't I? I-I'm so sorry."

He panicked seeing that and shook his head. "No no no! It's not that!"

"R-really? T-then what is it, do you not like me?"

He shook his head. "It's not that, it's just...I'm use to a pillow and blanket usually."

"Well….maybe we could try this and see if you like it?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his cocoon. "It's meant to help keep you warm all over while keeping you from falling to the ground."

"Well….I guess I could try it." He said, relenting as she smiled.

"And I'll be right here to keep you safe." She said as she nuzzled her head next to his, making her mother smile.

'Yes! My daughter's got her future husband on the way!' She thought as we cut to the baby room where several monster girls have lined up to get into.

"Now remember, you can hold them, but one mark or hair out of place or attempt to take any and you'll learn what it's like inside a sandworm." Spoke one of the witches. "And I'm talking about the ones who go into heat."

"We got it, we got it, now let us see the babies." Said a vampire as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Alright, just be quiet, we don't want too much noise spooking them." She said as she carefully opened the door as the monster girls eagerly entered the room.

Each of the babies were sleeping or whimpering in the cribs.

"They look so cute!" Cooed a holstaur as she began to approach one. "Can we feed them if we're producing milk?"

"Yes, but only if they're hungry." Said a witch.

"Ah, this one's feisty." Spoke a dullahan picking one up with one arm with her other one holding her own head since the baby was sleeping, but also squirming around. "He might grow up and try to become a hero."

"Well we know that won't happen, not here at least." Chuckled a Cheshire cat as a baby tried to grab her tail. When it did it gave it a tug making her smile. "Aw, seems someone wants to play."

"As long as you don't take him to wonderland." Said a Pharaoh as she held a baby. "This one looks perfect, I want her."

"Not happening." Spoke the two witches while a dairy breed centaur rocked a baby who looked at her barely covered chest and made a whimper while reaching towards it.

"My, someone must be hungry, huh little one?" She asked with a smile as she started to take off her top. She held her nipple near his mouth before he latched on it and she started to feel him suckle the milk out while closing his eyes. "There you go, drink up little guy." She said with a smile.

"Lucky." Spoke the dullahan before seeing the baby she held start to slowly wake up and look her in the eye. "Hello there little one, did you have a good sleep?"

He looked at the head with confusion before reaching out and grabbed her nose before he tried tugging on it.

"Hey, stop it, I am not a toy." She said with a frown.

"You sure seem like one." Remarked a vampire rocking two toddlers who drooled a little on her arms.

"And you seem to be a chew toy." She responded as one of the toddlers began to chew on the vampire's cape.

The holstaur held two babies with her nipples exposed, but they just looked around and didn't seem hungry. "Come on, aren't you two hungry? It's been awhile since I was milked."

"Maybe it's gone bad." Snickered the cheshire cat before letting out a hiss when she felt the toddler give her tail a hard yank. "Ok, enough of that." She said as she pulled her tail away, making the toddler's eyes start to tear up as he began to cry.

"What did we say?" Frowned a witch as the other babies began to slowly tear up before doing the same.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just pulled my tail away!" She said as she put her tail back to him, letting him grab it as he started to calm down.

She raised an eyebrow while the babies in the holstaur's arms reached up and started to slide their mouths on her nipples before sucking. "Good, good, drink up little ones, there's enough to go around." She said with a smile.

"Momma, did I look like that?" Asked a young kitsune looking at a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Yes, except you have tails and the cutest little fox ears." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean I can't take this one with me? I am the first Pharaoh of the dunes of no return, the most powerful one of them all and I want this human." She said with a frown.

"And I made it clear that NO child is getting taken away or we throw you out, title or no title." A witch crossed her arms. "You want kids? Go find a husband and make one yourself."

"But this one is adorable, she would make a fine Pharoah." She said stubbornly.

"Ma'am, if you keep this up we will have to make you leave, whether it will be when everyone leaves or right now in a humiliating fashion is up to you."

She scowled at the witch as her snake hissed before she set the girl down. "Very well."

"Good, now then I think now would be a good time to end everyone's time in the baby room, the children need to take a nap now." spoke the witch as the girls set them back in the cribs. "And know this, any attempt to corrupt them or sneak them out? Well we have security runes hidden about for a reason, just keep that in mind."

We cut to a boy who is building a tower out of blocks by himself. He was trying to get it as high as he could and tried putting block after block on top. "I can do it, I know I can, it'll be the tallest tower ever!"

"Hi there!" A female voice said happily behind him, startling him.

He jumped and wound up knocking the tower over which fell apart all over the ground. "Nooooo! My tower!"

"Aw, I wanted to do that." Said a Kakuen girl with an impish grin on her face.

He turned and turned bright red seeing so much skin while her tail swished. "W-why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He asked as he turned away.

"Because my fur keeps me covered plenty." She said with a grin. "You like fun, do you wanna play?"

"Play? Play what?"

"Monkey in the middle!" Said another Kakuen child as she came towards them. "Right sister?"

"You got that right."

"W-what's monkey in the middle?" He asked as they approached him with grins on their faces.

"It's where two people toss something back and forth with a third person trying to get it away from them."

"Ok….but what are you two going to be tossing?" He asked in confusion.

"You." Spoke the little sister before she picked him up with ease. "This one is where we toss YOU and you have to try and get away."

"W-wait, what?!" He said before the older sister began to run back a bit.

"I'm open, I'm open!"

The younger sister reared her arms before tossing him towards her.

"WAAAHHH!" Hre cried before the older sister caught him as his face went between her breasts.

"I got him!" She smirked jumping up and down which caused her breasts to rub against his cheeks.

"Now throw him back, throw him back!" Her sister cried as she jumped up and down excitably.

The older sister held him above her head with him blushing before tossing him back.

He went flying through the air before the younger sister jumped up and grabbed him with a grin. "I got him!"

"Now toss him back!"

"C-Can't we just play in the sand?!" He spoke up while she reared her arms back.

"Nope~." She sang before tossing him again. "Heads up!"

We cut to another boy, this one was sitting in a corner reading a book, hoping not to be spotted by any monster girls. He had seen them going around and wanted to try and keep from getting involved with any. 'I just want to be left alone, they are a bit to extreme for me.' he thought as he watched two monkey girls tossing a boy back and forth.

"Quit hogging him and throw him!"

"Yeah yeah, in a bit, he's just so cute with his face so red!"

"That's why I wanna hold him now!"

"They're all crazy." He said as he rolled his eyes and went back to his book. 'I don't get why mommy and daddy tolerate them.'

Unknown to him he was being watched from afar.

"Oooh, seems this one prefers to strengthen the mind, I'll pay him a visit." She said as she began to make her way towards him with a smile on her face.

He didn't see her approaching and just kept reading his book. Although he DID notice a twig snapping. He looked up and sighed as he saw the figure approaching him. "Sorry but I'm not interested in playing."

"Oh? I didn't come to play, but talk." Remarked the hakutaku with a smile.

"Talk? What do you mean?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Like I said, just sit back and talk on any subject that comes to mind."

"Really? Well, I was wondering isn't any boy monsters, why only female?"

"Ah, so you want to know something many have asked? Alright, well it's quite simple. Long ago when the new Demon Lord began her reign to try and have monsters and humans live together, her spell to change the monsters into the females they are nowadays, my species included, her spell was said to be incomplete. Many have theorized that she missed a step which lead to females being born, but no males being able to come into life. That's why any union between a man and monster girl always leads to daughters and no sons."

"That sounds bad, if only females are born more guys are needed, but not enough males will be made, won't this lead to a shortage?" He asked curiously.

"Well that depends, if I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"

"Yes." He said as he nodded his head.

She leaned down near his ear. "That's the reason you and the other people are here. You're put in a large shelter to try and keep the human race going for years to go."

"Wait, so we're here to make more humans? Like livestock?" He asked in surprise. "Is this why all the monster girls are here, to shop for future husbands?"

"Oh no, we just came to see you all." She giggled. "The witches and gremlins are using this as a side business to help keep it funded and going. But we were sworn to secrecy because if the news spreads, factions of monsters would rush here to capture the men and convert the women. We need one another, the men to help provide us with children, and us to give birth to said kids. You seem smarter than the average child."

"Yes, that is amazing." He said in amazement. "So how exactly are you going to distribute men, it would be hard to do without exposing this place, right?"

"Of course, but I'm not sure how they plan to do that. Off hand though, I'd assume they'd wait for you kids to grow up and be the proper age. Right now your parents are possible in the middle of reproducing as we speak."

"Wait, is that why we're here? Gross!" He said as he shook his head.

We cut to another boy who is currently running as fast as he could from a monster girl.

"Come back! I'm not gonna bite!"

"But you tried earlier!"

"It was a love nibble!" She whined as she was shown to be a hellhound pup.

The boy reached the side of the wall and tried scrambling to climb it, but the surface was too slick and there was nothing to grab. "No, no, no! I have to get out of here!" He cried as he turned around to see her running towards him with a happy grin on her face. He looked around and spotted a stick before getting a crazy idea. He grabbed it and began to wave it. "Um...who wants the stick, who wants the stick girl?"

She quickly skidded to a stop and stared at it while her tail wagged. "I want the stick! Throw me the stick!"

"Wow, this is working….go get it!" He said as he threw it with all his might.

She turned and ran off while he took the chance to go the other way. 'I hope she doesn't find me again as she found the stick.

"It's mine!" She said as she chewed it happily before realizing what happened. She dropped it and growled before seeing the boy get in the trees. "Hey! You tricked me!"

"Sorry! Bye!" He cried as he kept running through the trees.

"Get back here! I claimed you as mine!"

He stopped at one and started to quickly climb up and held onto a branch. "Find someone else!" He called as he pulled himself up right as she reached the tree.

"No way!" She said as she tried to jump up and grab him. "I want you! I like you!" She said as she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please come down to me."

He gulped seeing her eyes before he started to hear a purring sound coming from above him. "Huh? What is that?" He said as he looked up in confusion. He went wide eyed seeing a nekomata child on a branch while the hellhound growled.

"Go away! He's mine!" She barked as she kept trying to get up.

"My my, who are you?" Asked the cat slowly circling around him.

"I-I'm Jacob, w-who are you?" He said, feeling nervous.

"Your new wife~" She winked before ducking when the hellhound tried chucking a rock at her.

"Bock off homewrecker, I already claimed him as my mate, so I'm his wife!" She shouted.

"Not unless I fixed that." She said as she began to move closer to him.

"Um….do I have any say in this?" He asked nervously.

"Oh trust me, you'll love being my mate."

"He's mine! Mine mine MINE!" She roared before jumping up and swiping at the branch they were on, cutting it and making it send them all to the ground.

"Waaaah!"

"Owww." He groaned as they landed and felt something furry and soft on top of him.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did? You were the one stealing my mate!"

He opened his eyes to see the hellhound and the nekomata on top of arguing with each other. He blushed at the position while they tried shoving the other away.

"He's mine!

"No, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"I need to get out of here." He muttered as we cut away from the boy and his cat and dog problem.

(Later)

"Alright, it's closing time, could all monster girls please make their way to the exit we can get this done quickly and painlessly, ok?" A witch called, using her magic to project her voice everywhere.

All girls there sighed or groaned before slowly leaving the kids after bidding their goodbyes.

"I don't wanna leave him momma! I love him!" Cried Natalia as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Gah!" He groaned from the grip while her mother managed to pry her off him.

"Now now, it's time to leave sweetie, we have to get back home since your father probably has dinner ready for us."

"Just...let me say goodbye in private, ok?" She said as she looked at him as she got an idea.

"Ok, but remember, don't kiss and tell." Teased her mother turning around with her back to the little girl.

"Ok, I have an idea, but you gotta trust me, ok honey?" She said as she grabbed him and pointed her thorax at him. "I'm gonna sneak you out of this place so we can get married, ok?"

"Wait what?" He spoke before suddenly getting move covered up and squirmed around before she picked him up.

She stuck him to the bottom of her thorax and rubbed dirt on it in an attempt to make it blend in with her body. "Ok, let's go honey."

"Hey, no way!" He tried calling out as Natalie followed her mother. "Let me out!"

"Quiet or we'll get caught!" She hissed.

"What was that Natalie?"

"Nothing momma, let's go!" She said as she tried to look innocent. The witches slowly lead the monsters back to the hidden door one at a time. 'I hope this works.' Natalie thought as her mother went through the door. When she tried to though a glowing symbol suddenly appeared underneath her and she couldn't move with a low whistling sound being heard and the witches turning to her with frowns. "Um...is there a problem ma'am?" She asked innocently as they approached her.

"Alright, give them here."

"Give what?" She asked nervously.

"Don't play stupid, you're trying to smuggle a child out, aren't you?"

She paled while they crossed their arms. "W-What? That's crazy, I mean, how would I carry one out?"

"I'm going to guess something to do with your very large thorax, much bigger than one you'd find on an arachne so young." She said as Natalie paled even more.

One witch held her wand out before a red light shot out and circled around the girl before going green. "Male, and he's underneath."

"Ok, now let him go or we'll pull him off of you." One of them said as she paled as her mother turned around.

"Natalie? Did you try to take that boy with us?"

"Well….yes." She said weakly as she pulled the cocoon off of her abdomen and set it down before cutting him out.

He took in a deep breath of air while Natalie's mother crossed her arms.

"Natalie, I can't believe you did that, don't you remember the rules?"

"But mommy, I couldn't help it."

"Well when we get back home you're grounded for a week."

"That's not the least of it, the rules say she can never come back again." The witch said with a frown, making her pale. "We're not letting anyone get by on breaking the rules, not even kids."

"B-but I love him! You can't do this!" She said as the witches began to push her to the door.

"Yes we can, and we can also adjust your memory to keep the location from getting out." Frowned a witch. "We can't take any risks, and if you can't leave quietly then I'll do just that."

"Natalie, just accept this, I could have brought you back here, but now you can never return." Her mother said sadly.

The arachne looked down and nodded before waving the boy as her mother lead her out. "Goodbye."

"...Goodbye." He said, having mixed feelings as he watched her leave as a witch approached him.

"Please tell me if you or her conducted any...adult games or activities." She said as she looked him over.

"No….but can she really never come back?"

"Yes, the rules we told them were not ones to be taken lightly. Anyone who breaks them can't come back."

"Can't you make an exception or make her wait awhile? She was just a kid like me." He said as the witch waved her wand over him.

"It's not my rules, me and the others just follow them, but you shouldn't worry, right now is the time for bed." She spoke as another witch walked over and hovered high in the air before holding her wand to her throat.

"Attention all you boys and girls, it's time for bed, you can have fun in the morning but for now find the nearest witch or gremlin, she'll lead you to a bed, thank you."

They whined and groaned with some not budging and went over to a witch or gremlin.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Huffed a girl.

"And since you were all such good boys and girls you will get a special prize tomorrow if you go to bed." She added with a smile.

"But I want candy." Groaned a boy biting on some of the candy benches.

"Come on, you can eat candy tomorrow." Said a gremlin as she tried to usher the children into a group. "You need to sleep."

He shook his head while one witch tried dragging the girl. "Come on, the bed is nice and soft, doesn't that sound nice?"

"No, I want to play!"

"Well how can you do that if you're too tired?"

"I don't need sleep, I need sugar!" She cried as she tried to get free.

"This isn't working!" Cried a gremlin.

One witch smiled and pulled out her flute before she began playing the tune from before. Every kid stiffened and began to march towards her as the last of the monster girls left. 'Works every time.' She marched them towards a large room full of mattresses, hammocks, cots, everything. Once every child was in there she took the flute out of her mouth.

All of them groaned and shook their heads before seeing the beds and yawned before slowly grabbing their own.

"I'm tired... I wanna stuffed animal…" Yawned a girl.

"Goodnight everyone." The witch said before leaving the room. "Well, I would say that was a successful first day."


	131. Chapter 131

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 131

What if Cat found an idol when a queen and her knight come to visit Epic?

Series: My Knight and Me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the help Jimmy." Princess Cat said as they cleaned her room and hid any evidence of her love of fighting. "My mom doesn't want anyone to know I fight giants and dragons for fun during the Queen of Herculean's visit."

"No problem Cat." he smiled while putting a helmet in her closet and tried shutting the doors with a grunt from all the equipment. "By the time we're done she won't have a clue."

"It's not so much the Queen my mom's worried about as much as her daughter." Cat said walking over and slammed her shoulder against the door to help shut it. "My mom wants me to spend time with her, to keep her from disrupting the meeting."

"Really? Why would the queen's daughter disrupt the meeting?" he asked while getting the lock in place with a sigh of relief. "Wouldn't she be all careful and respectful of it?"

"She's a big city Princess. They're as spoiled and bratty as Cynthia."

"Yikes." Jimmy cringed.

"Yeah, Herculean is this big city where everyone is laid back with carefree attitudes. Compared to them we're just country bumpkins." said Cat walking to the door.

"Hey, we're not bumpkins, we're strong warriors." frowned the boy. "I'll bet they've never had to deal with dragons and a cyclops like us."

"I know." she said opening the door and they walked out."The next few days are gonna be the worst."

They walked through the castle where all the Butler knights and even the regular knights were making the castle presentable. From hanging banisters to cleaning the pillars and dusting every floor."

"Ugh this is stupid." Wilfreid said as he and Henri were doing the dusting."

"It's not so bad." the orange clad night said. "Nothing like good honest work to keep you humble."

"Oh yes, I can already feel the goodness seeping into my chest." drawled Wilfreid sarcastically before coughing at getting some dust in his face. "And dirt."

The Queen walked by and look at her reflection in the floor. "Nicely done gentlemen, you two are doing a fine job."

"Why thank you your majesty." bowed Wilfreid while dusting faster and blocking Henri's view. "It's nothing I can't get done in record time my queen."

"Uh huh." she said well aware of his attempt at brown nosing just to earn points to become first knight again. "But I think you missed a spot near the door."

"I'll get to it and clean it up in ship shape." the white clad knight knight said and rushed over.

"Is everything okay your majesty?" Henri asked.

"Oh yes, I'm just a bit concerned. I'm just worried Cat might have trouble talking with the queen's daughter when they arrive. Not to mention this meeting might make or break our alliance with Herculean." she said with a worried expression.

"Well I'm positive Cat can do this as easy as pie. Why if she's worried I'm sure Jimmy is giving her a pep talk right now. Just keep your chin up and everything will work out."

The queen smiled and let out a sigh. "Thank you Henri. I can always count on you." she said with a hand on his arm before they began looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly a horn was sounded alerting them to the diplomats arrival. "Oh, I better go greet them at once."

"Right! Right, and I'll gather the nights after I get the last bit of dust….dusted." spoke Henri quickly dusting while walking away.

As the diplomats approached the gates, the queen, princesses, knights, and squires gathered to meet them.

"Greetings people of Epic." Spoke a woman with a gold crown and elegant red dress after stepping out of a carriage. "I am Queen Illiana of Herculean."

"Hello there, I am the Queen of Epic, and I'm honored to meet you." spoke the Queen. "And this is my daughter Catherine."

"Call me Cat." the princess said.

"A pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce my daught-..." she gestured to the carriage before trailing off. "Mary Anne! Would you come out of there."

"Ugh, fine." came a young girl's voice before its owner stepped out. It was a blonde with wavy hair and a pink dress. Her focus was more on her Smart Mirror than their hosts. "Sup."

"Mary Anne, put that down and greet our hosts." whispered Illiana with a frown. "It won't kill you to go a few minutes without it."

The girl rolled her eyes and pocketed the mirror. "Hello, I'm Princess Mary Anne." she drawled boredly before looking at the kingdom before her. "Wow, we really are out in the sticks."

"Mary Anne." frowned Illianna. "Be polite, we're guests here." she said and looked back at the queen. "My apologies. For my daughter and for our tardiness. We ran into some trouble with a giant in the darklands, our first knight, Gilda of Gold, stayed behind to fight while we escaped."

"Gilda of the Gold?" muttered Cat.

"He sounds like a very valiant Knight." The queen said. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Oh no need to worry about Gilda, but I should tell you-" Queen Illiana was suddenly cut off by the neigh of an approaching horse.

As the people of Epic turned to the source they saw a knight garbed in shimmering golden armor atop one of the finest horses ever seen. The knight rode on towards them before slowly stopping as all eyes were on them.

"Would you look at that gross display of wealth." said Henri shaking his head with disdain.

"Yeah, it's awesome." whispered Jimmy in awe.

"Oh come down off your high horse Orange." Wilfreid said before he walked over. "Hello, Sir Gilda, one man to another. I would like to welcome you to-" he was cut off when a golden fist collided with his face.

"Ooooohh." Illiana hissed.

"Saw that coming." Mary Anne snickered.

Wilfreid dropped and held his cheek while Gilda got off the horse. "What in the world was that for?!"

"I HATE being called sir." the knight spoke before removing the helmet revealing long blonde hair and the face of a woman glaring daggers at Wilfreid.

"Wait, you're a woman?" he spoke up in surprise.

Her response was a boot to the face.

Illianna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Allow me to formally introduce _Lady_ Gilda of Gold, my First Knight, and younger sister."

"Hello your majesty." she bowed to the Queen. "Sorry for striking one of your knights, but I don't tolerate being seen or addressed as a man. I was born a woman, grew up a woman, and I won't let that be insulted. I'm just as capable as any man."

"Gilda, please. You're making mountains out of mole hills again." Illiana said. "Please excuse her, she's just had to...deal with a lot of obstacles in her path to being my knight."

"Excuse me, but did you say she was your sister?" asked Cat.

"Why yes."

Cat looked to Gilda in awe. "Wow." she muttered.

"Now then, shall we begin negotiations?" asked Illiana before muttering to herself. "Before my family embarrasses me any further."

"Yes of course, come this way please." spoke the queen. "Cat you have fun with Mary Anne."

"Ok mom." she nodded as the queens walked into the castle and the knights followed before she frowned as she turned to see Mary Anne go back to texting on her Smart Mirror.

"With mom in sticks, total snooze fest."

'Don't lose your cool, be nice and calm.'

Cat took Marry Anne to her room before said girl leaned on the wall.

"So like, what do you do for fun in this hick kingdom?"

"Look, I know you don't like it here but don't refer to my home as a Hick Kingdom."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like, isn't that what you consider it?"

"How would you feel if I called your kingdom a glorified tourist trap?" Cat questioned.

"Like, you wouldn't be wrong." she replied with a wave of her hand. "Our kingdom is so well known and liked people come all over just to stare at the castle. You wouldn't believe how shiny it looks on real sunny days with all the polish we put on it so it doesn't get any dirt on it."

"Well speaking of shiny. Your aunt Gilda, she's a princess, right?"

The princess scoffed. "Like, no way. She and my mom use to be in competition for the crown, but she said it was too 'girly' or something. Said she thought being a knight would be more 'fulfilling' whatever that means, she lost out BIG time on sitting back and living the good life. Anyway, if there's nothing fun to do, at least tell me if you got some cute Squires who like to play seven minutes in heaven."

Cat tilted her head and raised an eyebrow."What's that, some Herculean game?"

She looked at Cat with wide eyes. "You seriously don't know what that is?"

"Should I?"

Marry Anne looked over the girl. "Uh, no. It's totally fine. But seriously you must know where the squires are, preferably the cute ones."

"Well, they should all be in squire school right about now."

Marry Anne smiled and pumped her fists. "Sweet, show me."

Cat lead the visiting princess to the squire school where the boys were dueling in pairs.

"Here we are, welcome to epics Squire school." Cat said as Mary Anne looked at them and frowned.

"Kind of a small class."

"Oh there's my friend Jimmy." Cat said pointing to the boy who was sparring with Lance.

"Is he just your friend or a friend with benefits?"

Cat looked to Mary Anne with confusion."I...have no idea what that means."

Mary Anne went wide eyed and blinked. "Wow."

As Jimmy was sparring he noticed his best friend. "Hey Cat!"

"Hey Jimmy." she waved while Lance took the chance to quickly knock Jimmy down and held his wooden sword at his face.

"Hahaha, next time learn to keep you head in the game, Orange."

"Oooh who's the cutie in white?" Mary Anne asked.

"That's just Lance, he's a complete jerk around here. But he already has a girlfriend."

"Forbidden fruit, even better." Mary Anne's smile widened as she headed in leaving Cat even more confused.

"What's with this girl?" she wondered as she followed.

"You only got me 'cause I was saying hi to Cat, Lance."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Orange. I saw a chance and took it. In a fight all that matters is winning " he smirked before seeing Mary Anne walk over then took off his helmet and put on his best smile. "Why hello there my dear."

"Hiya cutie, you like to have a good time?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh? Well as a matter of fact, yes, yes I do."

"Great, what's say you and me go play seven minutes in heaven?"

"Only seven? How about we bump it up to twenty?"

"Wow, now aren't you the naughty little squire?" she smirked holding his arm while tracing a circle across his chest. "Alright cutie we can make it twenty, just as long as you can handle it."

"Oh believe me, I can handle anything, you go on ahead I'll meet you outside the gate."

"Don't keep me waiting." she giggled and walked away.

"You have no idea what seven minutes in heaven is do you?" Jimmy questioned.

"So what if I don't, it's just a game." he smirked. "Jealous she didn't ask you?"

"No, but Cynthia might be when she sees you with another girl."

"I'm covering my bases. If it doesn't work out between me and Cynthia then I have a fall back on, later losers." he waved before walking off with a smug grin.

"Well at least she's not my problem anymore." Cat shrugged.

"Alright maggots, fall in!" Barked the Knight of Red.

Jimmy and the other squires rushed and fell in line.

The Knight of Red walked up and looked at them. "At ease." he said before noticing he was a squire short. "Where is White?"

"Its okay Red." Cat spoke up. "He's off playing a game with Princess Mary Anne."

"Why that sneaky little… when he gets back he'll be runnin' laps until his feet fall off. But until then drop and give me twenty!"

The squires quickly dropped down and began grunting as they started the exercise.

"You need to be strong if any of you miserable maggots are gonna protect Epic. We're not looking' for marshmallows were looking for strong men. That's what it really takes to be a Knight."

"Oh is that what you think horn head?" asked Gilda walking through the gate with her helmet under her arm.

"And just who are you?"

"First Knight Gilda of Gold, from Herculean." she replied before looking at the squires. "In the middle of some lesson I assume?"

Red found himself dumbstruck. "Y-You're a knight…..You?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, pardon my suspicion, but you're a…"

"A what?" she questioned and hardened her gaze.

"A...woman."

Her expression went blank before she sighed then walked to the bleachers were she put her helmet and returned to the field tilting her head to make her neck pop. "Let's go."

"What?"

"You and me, manoamano, right now."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Look, I don't have time for this, I gotta-"

"I said fight me, or do you have the stones to fight a woman?" she glared while the squires went wide eyed and silent.

"Ooooooh." Cat let out and covered her mouth.

"Now listen, I'm not gonna drop my lesson just so you can try to prove a point." he frowned walking up to her. "I'm in charge of whipping these boys into shape, so you can take your helmet and get on out, or else."

"Ha! Some trainer of squires. Backing down from a fight. Thats a great life lesson." She mocked before turning to the kids. "If this is what he's teaching you you'd have better luck becoming merchants. At least they'd have the stones to not run away with their tails between their legs. Like a whimpering dog." she glanced at Red who clenched his fist.

"Alright little missy, you wanna go? Then don't be crying like a little baby when I put you on the ground."

"I could say the same to you muscle head." she stepped back a little and cracked her knuckles. "You can throw the first punch."

"You sure about that?"

Gilda held out a hand and taunted.

He grit his teeth and ran at her with his fist reeled back. The minute he threw the first punch she grabbed his fist and flung him over her shoulder. "Woah!" Red hollard out before hitting the ground flat on his back. "Oof!"

All the squires and Cat gawked at what they just saw.

"Red just got tossed like a sack of potatoes." squeaked Jimmy.

"Tch, is that it?" she asked and moved away. "I was expecting more of a fight."

"She did it in one move." whispered Cat in awe.

Red rolled and got back on his feet before charging at her from behind.

She glanced back before sweeping her leg and sent him back to the ground. "The more you do that the more sad and pathetic you look. Now come on, are you a man or not?"

"Wow." Cat breathed out in excitement as she watched the fight.

"She's strong." muttered Jimmy as Red tried running at Gilda again only this time she grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Gah!

"It's not about Strength kids, it's grit." she spoke to the kids while applying more pressure making him groan and bend down on his knees. "When the world tries push you down you stand up for yourself and push down on the world."

"So cool." whispered Cat while Gilda let go of Red's wrist and stood up.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not...in the least." he said shaking his hand.

"If you try attacking me again I won't hold back anymore."

"She wasn't even trying?" whispered Jimmy in shock with the other squires.

"Do the smart thing and give up, it's what you're good at apparently." she said with a smirk.

"Lady, you're REALLY trying my patience." he grit his teeth.

"Am I? I thought that was just your normal face." she taunted.

He let out a loud battle cry and ran at her, but this time quickly rounded towards her left side. He threw a punch only for it to be knocked away before she threw an uppercut under his chin before jumping and kicked his stomach that sent him rolling over the ground

The squires and Cat winced as he dropped down and groaned while Gilda rubbed her gloved hand against her chest plate as she walked up and stood over him.

The red knight saw stars before regaining his senses and looked up at her.

"So what do you think now?" she crossed her arms while he saw the sun shine down from behind her head which made her armor glow.

"I think….I think I'm in love." he muttered while feeling his breath get taken away.

"Easy now, there are children present." she said with a smile. She turned to the squires and Cat. "And that's what happens when you think you're superior to a woman just because you're a man, keep that in mind kids."

Cat squealed quietly. "That...was...AWESOME!" she called before doing something Cat would never normally do, she fainted and fell in Jimmy's arms leaving said boy even more dumbstruck.

"Oh man….she is going to hate herself later." Jimmy spoke.

"Now I hope all you young squires learned something from this." Gilda stated.

"Well everyone but Lance," Jimmy said. "He went off to play a game with Mary Anne."

Gilda seemed surprised by his words. "Game? What Game?"

"I think she said it was…. seven minutes in heaven?" he said as more of a question.

Both Gilda and the red knight paled before running off.

"What's with them?"

(Later)

Gilda and Red returned with the Lance and Mary Anne with the squire rubbing his arm and looking down.

"Just take a seat White, you've been through enough." Red said leading Lance to the bleachers.

The squire moved over and sat down while Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"I….uh….I don't wanna talk about it." Lance replied.

"Let's go you." Gilda said grabbing her niece by the scruff. "You are going to be in so much trouble when your mother hears about this."

"Hey! Watch the dress!" she spoke while gilda dragged her out.

Red cleared his throat and faced the squires.

"As a, uh, reward for your hard work. Today is a half day." he said looking left and right. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some calls to make."

The squires cheered and ran off with Jimmy trying to lightly shake Cat awake.

"Come on Cat, wake up."

"Ugh...wha?" she blinked slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, hey Jimmy. What happened?"

"Uh… heh heh, well don't overreact but…"

(outside Epic)

"I DID WHAT!?"

Birds in the area flew from the trees in panic."

(Back at squire school)

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Cat screeched. "Ugh! I don't believe this!"

"It wasn't too bad." jimmy tried to reassure her. "I don't think _everyone_ saw."

"Ugh." she covered her face. "I can't believe I fainted like a damsel in distress, I looked like a complete...girl, and in front of Gilda no less. I wish a dragon would just swoop down and eat me now."

"Relax Cat, it was one time. Besides, as long as your mom and Queen Illiana are here, doesn't that mean you have another chance to show you're not some frail princess?"

"Yeah, but after that I've no doubt lost her respect forever. I'd have to be a squire to…." she trailed off before a light bulb went off in her mind. "That's it!"

"Uh, what's it?" he asked.

"Come on." she grabbed his hand and started dragging him off to her room before heading for her closet.

"Wait Cat, you didn't tell me what's it."

"You'll see." she said opening the closet anand let everything spill out.

"Aw man." he groaned as she started rifling through the stuff. "It took us all morning to get that stuff in there."

"I found it!" she called holding up a familiar helmet. "This is just what I need."

"Your Diamond Squire Helmet?"

"That's right, I think it's time the Diamond squire make a little comeback." she smiled and walked to her mirror.

"What for?" he asked getting a bad feeling.

"This way I can join her without anyone getting on my case and get a fresh start to earn her respect." she smirked while holding it to her face. "And best of all? I can get out of sticking around that Mary Anne and therefore not cause any problems."

"I still think this is a bad idea. If she finds out who you are-"

"She won't find out." Cat said converting her dress into her fight clothes. "She'll just think I'm an eager young squire ready to learn from the best." she said putting on the helmet.

Later Gilda was still scolding Mary Anne.

"Just what were you thinking?! What have me and your mom said about playing that game?"

"Hey he came onto me."

"Oh please, that boy looked ready to start bawling his eyes out when we found you."

"Well….that's the kind of sensitive squire he is." she quickly said.

"Mary Anne, not everyone is an early bloomer like you. Now either I get a confession, or I'll ask your mom to turn your bottom red in front of the kingdom, this one and when we get back home."

"Hey Gilda!" waved Jimmy walking over with another squire.

"We are far from done here." Gilda said to Mary Anne before turning to the boy. "What is it kid?"

"Well I thought that you might wanna meet Epic's greatest squire, the Diamond Squire."

"The who?"

Cat walked up with her fists on her hips. "That would be me."

"You?" Mary Anne raised an eyebrow while looking her up and down. "You don't look all that different than a regular squire."

"He won the Epic Squire contest without breaking a sweat." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Gilda walked over and loomed over Cat who tried to stay still while she was looked over. "Hmm, you don't seem all that buff, but if you've got the facts and courage to consider yourself the best, then let's test it out."

"Name it." Cat spoke.

"Join me on a ride, let's test your mettle."

"Great!" Cat practically screeched in excitement before composing herself and clearing her throat. "Great, sounds easy enough."

Gilda had a sidecar hitched to her horse before they rode off.

"So...you up for seven minutes in heaven?" Mary Anne asked Jimmy.

The boy gulped and tugged at his collar. "Uh….oh, hold on, I think I hear my dad calling me, gotta go."

"Ugh, boys." Mary Anne scoffed as we cut to Gilda and Cat.

The woman looked back to the kingdom before nodding and looked to Cat. "Okay princess, you can lose the Helmet."

Cat went wide eyed and slowly pulled it off of her head. "How did you-"

"You're wearing a convertible dress. It's not that hard to tell it was you. Had one back when I was young."

She looked away and sighed. "Sorry, it's just, I thought maybe if you thought I was a squire I could actually get a chance to learn from a knight who-"

"Might get what it's like to be more than just some woman?" she asked before chuckling. "I know the feeling."

"Yeah." she nodded. "What's it like? I mean, all they tell you in Epic is how to be a damsel in distress, or how to let a knight save you. How were you able to become a full fledged knight if only guys can?"

"You fight for what you want. All that matters is what you think. You're only weak if you let what other people expect to define you. Heck most of Herculean wanted to burn me at the stake."

"Oh my gosh." gasped Cat.

"But I wouldn't give in. I was willing to die for what believed in with my integrity intact." she puffed out her chest with pride. "It was thanks to my sister I'm still here, although how I became the number one knight wasn't because she gave it to me, it was decided with a huge contest with all the kingdom's knights in a battle royale of brains and brawn. But I never would have lasted without my golden armor. Got it after a battle with a dragon."

"You actually beat a dragon? All on your own?"

"Nearly cost me my life, but I did learn something very fascinating in that fight. Something i haven't told anyone. You see, when gold is heated by dragon fire it becomes ten times as strong as steel."

"No way."

Gilda pulled on the reins and the horse came to a stop before hopping off the saddle. "Wanna put my armor to the test?"

"Wait, you mean we're gonna actually…"

"Oh no, we're not gonna fight," she chuckled. "I'd clobber you. No I just thought you could take some of those rocks over there and throw them at me."

Cat looked at them, walked over, and picked them up in her arms. "As hard as I can I'm guessing?"

"If you hold back, I'll pound you into last week." Gilda said with a playful smile punching her palm.

"Alright, you got it!" Cat took one and threw it right at the center of the chest.

The rock hit its mark with a aloud clunk but didn't even leave so much as a dent.

"Woah." cat blinked.

"Is that it? Come on, throw it harder!" Gilda said beating her breast plate. "I can take it."

Cat took two more and threw them harder, but it happened the same as the other one. "So cool!"

"If you like that," Gilda reached for her sword and unsheathed it revealing the elegantly ornate golden blade. "What do you think of this?"

"Even your weapon is gold?"

"Yep, I live up to my name."

"That's even cooler!" Cat squealed.

Gilda chuckled at the girl. "Easy kid, don't wet yourself."

Cat blushed and quickly shut her mouth. "Sorry."

"Eh no big," the woman walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I remember being excitable at your age. Just keep it together we don't want to alert any unsavory characters that live out here. I already had to fight a giant bare handed."

"For real?"

"They may be big but not to bright it's easier just to trick them to-"

"Hit themselves? Yeah I did that too." Cat smiled pulling out her smart mirror and played a video of her leaping to avoid a giants punches with Henri playing in the background.

"Now that's sweet." she smiled. "Seeing another princess notice these things is the right step to showing you've got potential."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot." smiled Cat.

Meanwhile soaring in the sky was Bad Jack on his way to attack Epic. "Hope they got more gold for me to add to my hoard." He looked down at the kingdom off in the distance, but something shiny caught the sun's rays and hit him in the eyes. "Huh? What the…" he looked down and saw the gold clad knight swinging her sword. "Well well well, that looks like it'd be a rare addition to my collection." Jack gave a roar and dived.

Cat and Gilda heard it and looked up with Cat going wide eyed.

"Look out!" Cat cried before they jumped away in opposite directions.

"Woah, I didn't think we'd see a dragon this far out." remarked Gilda as Bad Jack flew up and made a turn around.

"That's Bad Jack he attacks us on normal basis."

"Well I was hoping it could wait, but now I get a chance to really see what you got." Gilda said avoiding the dragon again.

"Uh...yeah." spoke Cat spoke nervously. 'Oh man, why did it have to be Bad Jack?!'

"Alright lil man, hand over that armor and I won't hurt you, much." called the dragon before Gilda stiffened up and scowled.

"I am not a man!" she yelled out before taking the helmet off. "I'm a woman you flying lizard!"

"A w-...a woman?!" he asked blinking in surprise before snorting and covered his mouth. "Bwahahahahahaha!"

"What? What's so funny?!"

"A woman pretending she's a knight! Oh that is rich!" he laughed while Cat went wide eyed and saw Gilda start shaking while gripping her sword tighter.

"Graaaahhhh!"

"Oh he did it now." muttered Cat while Gilda held her sword out.

"I dare ya to say that to my face you fire breathing handbag!" she roared and took a swing at him.

He narrowly avoided it, but felt a cut form on his foot making him cry out and flew up before looking at it. "Wha-oh now I'm mad."

"Get down here and get slain like a real dragon! Oh I'm sorry, I mistook you for a deadly beast, not a flying gecko." taunted Gilda. "A real dragon wouldn't get so scared over one little sword. Why don't you go get your daddy, he might actually make me shake in my boots."

"That's it!" Jack inhaled and fired at her.

Gilda smirked and puffed out her chest while putting her helmet back on before the flames consumed her.

"Gilda!" cried Cat.

Bad Jack slowly stopped and let out a loud laugh. "I knew it, no woman can stand up to a real dragon, she should have quit pretending when she had the chance."

The smoke cleared and both were shocked to see Gilda in a kneeling position with her sword in the ground to withstand the force of the blast.

She slowly looked up and smirked before standing then pulled her sword out and brandished it at him. "See what I mean? My armor already feels stronger thanks to this lizard's breath. Once its been forged with dragon fire it can withstand the sheer heat."

Cat smiled while Bad Jack went wide eyed.

"Impossible! You should be fried to a crisp."

"Don't you know anything Jack? Your fire only makes my armor stronger!" smirked Gilda cracking her neck and expertly twirled her sword. "Care to try again? Or you gonna come down and get your scaly butt whooped?"

"Wow." Cat sighed.

"You wanna keep this game up? Fine, I'll take the gold, along with you!" he huffed before flying at her. He moved in close then swatted her with his tail, knocking the sword from her hand and grabbing her in his claws.

"Bad move, really bad move." she said punching at his hand. "Let me go!"

"Quit your squirming." he flapped his wings and started to fly up in the air while Cat went wide eyed.

"Oh no, not good." she said and pulled out her smart mirror. "Come on Jimmy, hurry and pick up."

The squire soon answered. "Hey Cat, whats up?"

"Jimmy! You gotta get out here, Gilda just got taken away by Bad Jack!"

"What?! Oh no, stay right there. I'll get my dad."

"Just hurry." she spoke while seeing the dragon get farther away as Gilda kept hitting his hand.

After Jimmy fetched his father, the knight and squire duo rode out into the dark lands.

"So let me get this straight, Gilda took Cat into the dark lands, Bad Jack kidnapped Gilda and now Cat is all alone out here where any villain could snatch her up?" asked Henri.

"In short, yes."

"Sounds like an average monday." he replied calmly while they went through the forest. "Although from what I heard this Gilda sounds like she might be able to take care of herself until we get there."

"Heck yeah you should have seen her take on Red she was flinging him like a sack of potatoes."

"And apparently that new princess did some new game with Lance. What was it called? Five minutes in the lake?"

"Seven minutes in heaven." Jimmy corrected.

"Yeah that, what kind of game is that? I heard it wasn't for kids."

"I'm not sure. Lance played it with Mary Anne and when he came back he didn't want to talk about what happened."

"Well quite frankly if it's not meant for kids then I don't want you playing it, whatever it is." he then took out he smart mirror and looked up the game. "Ok, seven...minutes...in...heaven. Alright, here we are. An activity in which two individuals…*gasp* oh my lord!"

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing! It's nothing….also send Lance a condolence card. He'll need it."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow before they slowed down and Cat ran over with Gilda's sword. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, we need to save Gilda!" Cat said as she jumped in the side car.

"Then hang on!" spoke Henri before snapping torpedoe's reins and raced of to Bad Jack's lair.

In said lair is where the dragon walked while still holding tightly onto Gilda.

"You better kill me now because when I get free I'm gonna make your scaly hide into accessories for my niece and sister." she glared while the dragon gave a snort.

He took her to a metal cage hanging by a chain from the ceiling and tossed her in before slamming the door shut.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Let me out of here!"

"Oh be quiet." he said. "It's not everyday I add such a prize to my hoard."

"Prize? Forget it, I'm gonna bring your scaly hide back to the kingdom to hang on the walls when I get out of here."

"Shut up." he said striking the cage with his tail making it swing.

"Dad!" came the sound of his son as the smaller dragon walked out from his room. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to play Angry Knights."

"Sorry about that Bjorn, I just had to bring home a new addition to the collection."

"Ugh, another knick knack to take up more space?"

"Hey, I'll have you know this one was tricky to get more, and a lot more stubborn." he said gesturing to the woman in gold. "Especially some woman who says she's a knight."

"I am first knight sulfur breath." she glared. "Why don't you show your kid the scratch I gave you when you let your guard down?"

"You got lucky." he scoffed before making the cage swing again and made his way out. "I'll be right back I just need to get this scratch cleaned."

"Hmph, told ya." she scoffed.

"Ugh, my dad can be so lame."

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. "Like how? I'm not going anywhere so I got time to hear you out."

"I mean I'm not saying he's the worst, but its always about treasure with him." he remarked while kicking a gold rock to the side. "It's shiny and valuable sure, but what good is it if it all it does is sit in here?"

"Seems the desire for gold skipped your generation."

"I just want him to try and get a new Job, you know? But fat chance that'll happen."

"Tried talking to him face to face?"

"Yeah right. He's trying to get me to be more like him. But he never listens."

"I know the feeling, my mother was always trying to make me like her. Believe it or not I was a princess."

"Woah, that's so weird, my friend Cat is a princess."

"Wait, Cat's your friend? I was just with her before your dad attacked us."

"Seriously, wow. Small world. Hey, I think I can get you out, but we need Cat and her friends Jimmy and Henri. Let me send 'em a text with my mirror." He said holding up his mirror and snapped a pic. "Jimmy always comes up with a plan." Bjorn then texted his message and sent it to Jimmy.

"How fast does it usually take for him to get here?"

"Few minutes as the crow flies."

As team Orange approached Bad Jack's lair, Jimmy received Bjorns message.

"Dad, stop." he quickly said making Henri pull on the reins before they slowly halted.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"I just got a heads up from...uh… My connections on the dragon side. Bad Jack's not home, but his son is, and they've got Gilda locked in a cage."

"Then this'll be easy." remarked Henri.

"Especially since Bjorn's fast asleep." Jimmy added looking at Cat and gave a wink. "So let's go in, but be real quiet."

"Good call Jim, those connections of yours is really thorough." smiled Henri before they resumed moving, but being more quiet as they spotted the cave up ahead.

"Let me look first dad." Jimmy said taking point as they walked towards the cave entrance then peaked in at Bjorn standing on the armrest of the stone couch who gave a thumbs up at jimmy before laying on the couch and pretended to be asleep. "Ok, he's fast asleep. Lets go."

The three walked with Henri looked at the young dragon.

"Hard to believe something so dangerous could be so cute when it's sleeping." Henri commented.

"Let's get Gilda and get out of here." whispered Cat. "Gilda? Gilda where are you?"

"Up here." she spoke from the cage. "I'm not much of a fan for this place, care to lend a hand?"

"Never fear m'lady we'll save you." Henri spoke.

Gilda blinded at Henri before glaring. "What did you just call me?"

Cat quickly covered his mouth. "Uh, he means, we're here to lend a hand."

"You're lucky I don't have my sword or I'd castrate you for that, and believe me you wouldn't be the first."

Henri gulped before Jimmy ran over and pointed to a key on the wall next to the winch and chain holding up the cage before his dad moved over and started to give him a boost. "She's scary."

"I know." Jimmy said grabbing the key before trying to work the winch."Come on, come on. Ugh, its...stuck."

"Let me try." spoke Cat before climbing up. "Ngh, move darn you."

"Come on guys. Hurry." Bjorn muttered. 'My dad might get back any second here.'

"Come on kids you can do it." spoke Gilda while keeping her eyes at the door before hearing heavy footsteps. "Crap, he's coming. All of you hide, quickly."

'Dang it.' thought Bjorn as the three jumped down and spread out before diving behind or into the piles of gold.

Jack walked in with his foot bandaged before seeing Bjorn on the couch. "Bjorn, wake up."

"Huh? Wha- oh hi dad, back already?"

"Yeah, I just needed some bandage for this. Nothin' too bad. But I thought I saw that mangy horse of the Orange's ride off." he said looking around for anything suspicious.

"Did he just call Torpedo mangy?" Henri huffed.

"Let it go dad." Jimmy said.

"Really? I didn't see anything. I was just he sleeping." Bjorn said. "Late night game binge last night."

Bad Jack rolled his eyes before walking towards his stash. "Hmm, doesn't look like things out of place."

"See? Nothing out of the ordinary." Bjorn said before Jack looked to Gilda's cage.

He walked over and narrowed his eyes while she stayed cool.

"What's the matter, did the booboo hurt?" she mocked.

"You know I'm getting real tired of your mouth missy.'

"Get bent." Gilda spoke flipping the bird at him.

He hit the cage and watched it swing again before turning to his son. "Keep an eye on her while I take a nap." Jack said before sitting on his hoard.

"Sure thing dad." Bjorn said before sighing. 'Sorry Jimmy looks like you're on your own.'

The others heard this and inwardly groaned.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Henri asked.

"Make a run for it?" whispered Jimmy.

"No way, we can't leave Gilda." Cat stated sternly. "We're just gonna have to improvise. We've beaten Jack before."

"Yeah but he's not dumb enough to fall for the same tricks twice." Jimmy replied. "Plus do you remember what happened the last time we woke up Jack from a nap?"

"The nightmares still haunt me." Henri said with a horrified expression.

"Oh….right, I almost forgot about that, I lost a few inches of my hair that day."

"We need some kinda distraction. Something that would give Bad Jack a hard time even in his cranky state."

"Ooh or someone." Cat smiled. "Jimmy call Red."

"Red? What for?" the squire questioned. "What could red possibly-...oh!"

"What? What is it?" asked Henri confused. "I'm really lost here."

Back in epic, Red was daydreaming about the women who had not only left him battered and bruised, but also captured his heart. "Gilda." the man sighed while haphazardly putting equipment away. "Who knew a woman could be so...so….wow." he sighed again before his Smart mirror rang and snapped him out of his daydream. "Oh for the love of," he pulled out the device and answered. "What is it?"

"Red, we need help." Jimmy whispered.

"Help? I'm busy right now, I gotta...um...get my armor polished." he quickly said while thinking on a shiny new armor catching Gilda's eye.

"We're pinned down in Bad Jack's lair. He's captured Gilda."

"What?!" he cried out with wide eyes while dropping a helmet. "What did you say?"

"Shhhh. Not so loud. I said we're pinned down in-"

"Not that, the last part."

"Jack captured Gilda. She went out with the Diamond Squire and got caught." Jimmy explained. "Now he's got her in a cage and he's swatting it around like a cat toy."

"Aw heck no, Jacks gone too far this time. Hang on, I'll be right there." he said and hung up before racing to the nearest horse. "Ain't no dragon gonna steal my future wife." he said hopping on the saddle and snapping the reins. "Yah!"

The horse raced off with Red steering it.

"So let me get this straight," Henri spoke. "Red has a crush on Gilda?"

"Yep." Jimmy nodded with a grin. "Turns out it happened after getting his butt whooped."

"How long do you think it'll take him to get here?" asked Cat with a smirk.

"I'd say about five minutes, maybe three."

"I say two." Henri spoke. "He can be a pretty determined man."

Before they could say any more, they heard Bad Jack grumble in his sleep and flinched before going quiet.

'I just hope it's one.'

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Red shouted pushing the horse. "We gotta get there before it's too late! Move those legs! Move em!" by the time he reached the cave his horse was exhausted. "Now to save my woman." he said and rushed to the entrance. "BAD JACK! GET OUT HERE YOU FIRE BREATHIN' SALAMANDER!"

Inside the others heard him and saw the dragon start to wake up with a growl.

"YOU HEAR ME FROG LIPS!? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKIN' TO YOU JACK! COME GET SOME!"

"Oh, now I'm mad." he growled standing up and making his way towards the entrance before seeing the red knight. "What do you want? I was in the middle of a nap?"

"I'm gonna tell you this once. Let Gilda go before I make a suit out of you." frowned Red punchng his open palm.

"Okay, now you're dead." growled Bad Jack walking towards the knight as the other three took the chance and ran to the winch.

"We need to get the winch moving." Jimmy said.

Henri looked around before picking up a heavy bar of gold. "Stand back!"

The two kids did so as Henri Slammed it on the winch again and again. "Al...most...got it."

"I'm here to free Gilda and whoop your scaly butt!" shouted Red rolling out of the way of a fire blast.

"You woke me from my nap for that? You noble types are all the same when it comes to damsel in distressed."

"Hurry up and break that winch! I hate being the damsel in distress!" urged Gilda as Henri gritted his teeth.

"One more oughta do it." he said slamming the gold bar one last time. That's when they heard the winch break off and the cage fall to the ground.

"Oh god, someone please let me out already I'm getting nauseous with all this swinging and falling." groaned Gilda looking green as Jimmy ran up to the door and unlocked it. "Thanks kid. Cat, my sword please."

"Here you go." she held it out with a grunt before Gilda took it.

"Thank you." she smiled and gave it a swing. "Alright, now that I'm out of the cage, it's time I clip that giant frog's wings." she said and gave a battle cry before charging out. "You're mine dragon!"

Bad Jack and Red turned with Red smiling before getting swatted aside by the tail.

"How'd you get out?" he questioned before roaring and taking to the air.

"None of your business, but I'll be happy to pay you back in full!" she yelled.

Cat put her helmet back on so Red wouldn't recognize her as she, Jimmy, Henri ran out.

"Torpedo!" called Henri.

The horse quickly ran over to them.

"Gilda we have to go!" shouted Jimmy.

"Not until I make this dragon pay, with his life!" she yelled while Bad Jack swooped back down towards her.

Red ran up and tackled Gilda out of the way.

"Hey! what are you-"

"Sorry darlin' here in Epic we make a run for it when we can." he said and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she yelled hitting his back while he ran over to his horse.

"Let's book it!" Red yelled snapping the reins.

The horses neighed before all of them rode away while Bad Jack huffed and landed.

"Wish they'd just stay damsels in distress, easier work." Jack groaned and started blasting at them.

"He doesn't quit easy does he?" Gilda asked. "This is why I should go back and make the job final."

"You Herculeans sure are a violent lot aren't you?" Henri asked.

"You better believe it." Gilda replied.

Jack readied another another shot, but nothing came out. "Wha-out already?" He spoke and let out a growl as he watched the horses ride off. "Ah forget this."

It took some time, but they made it back to Epic with Cat sighing in relief.

"If you speak one word of having to save me I'll pound you." said Gilda to Red. "I'm not gonna go my life with people mocking me like I'm a princess who needed saving."

"My lips are sealed." Red said to her with a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she climbed off the horse and walked over to team orange. "I need to have a talk with the Diamond Squire."

"Right, we better give them some alone time." spoke Jimmy leading his dad away while Gilda lead Cat away.

"Look kid, I know things didn't go very well today. Getting captured by a dragon isn't one of my better moments. You must think I'm a loser."

"Are you kidding? You managed to come out after meeting Bad Jack. Most knights who get caught by him are lucky if they come back with their limbs. And the way you withstood his fire blast, I swear I got chills."

"So, you still think I'm a pretty tough knight?"

"Well yeah, but you're also a little….well to put it lightly, you're kinda violent and crazy."

"Why thank you."

"I'm not saying I want to be exactly like you when I grow up but…"

"Hey its okay, I get it." Gilda smiled. "You need to do things in your own 'Epic' way."

"Yeah, pretty much." Cat nodded.

"And I apparently need to find my niece since I have absolutely no idea where she is." she frowned looking around. "I swear if she's playing that g-"

"Gilda!" Illiana shouted.

"Never mind."


	132. Chapter 132

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 132

Santa ends up banging a little sissy boy when said boy ends up on the naughty list.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the north pole is where one would find the only thing actually there, Santa's workshop. Seriously what else would you go there for, the polar bears?

The brightly lit shop stood tall with numerous elves moving around since the shop was in the middle of a village made of gingerbread and we move into an office with numerous screens in it.

Sitting in the main chair was the jolly man himself who smiled while viewing the progress and checking his list.

"Hmm, naughty, naughty, nice, nice, nice, naughty, nice, naughty, naughty, naughty, naughty, boy there sure are a lot of naughty kids this year." he remarked looking at the long list of names. "Shame too, it use to have a ton more nice kids compared to naughty."

This had been happening since technology had advanced along with online shopping being available, leading to many people not needing many toys and buying online, which was disappointing since it meant not that many people were needing him at this time of year.

"At this rate I might be out of a job." he sighed glumly just as one of the elves walked in with a plate of cookies and milk.

"What's wrong Santa?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering if my time delivering presents all over the world is coming to an end." he replied while pointing to the list. "Just look at this, so many kids are being naughty than nice, and with how people shop for everything they want online, I can't handle all that."

"Well didn't you try working on making some of those iphones last year?"

"Yes, and last time I checked the screens broke too easy and tossed them out."

"But even if there's one child who still believes, isn't there hope?"

"Oh absolutely, this just feels like a rut." he replied before seeing a new name go up and blinked. "Hoho? What's this?"

"What is it?"

"This name, Jimmy Wallrood, I never expected him to end up on my naughty list."

"Who is he?" asked the elf putting the tray down on the side.

"One of the nicest boys around. Does chores without question, cuts the grass for neighbors, helps old ladies across the street, and even asked to help take care of the animals at the animal shelter."

"Wow, he sounds like the nicest kid around." the elf rubbed his hat. "But what could he have done to end up on the list?"

"That's a good question, he's had to live with his dad since his mom passed away, so it's a possibility he did something bad because of it. Well since I've got some time, I'm gonna go right on over there and see for myself?"

"But what about here at the workshop?"

"Well considering the amount of toys I'll be delivering this year, I think I can use at least one day to pay him a little visit."

"Should I tell Mrs. Claus?"

"No no, she's gonna wanna enjoy her vacation without being bothered." he replied since his wife had decided to go take a vacation in Hawaii considering there wasn't need to be around the workshop at the moment.

"I'll go get the reindeer ready."

And so when he got on the sleigh and headed off, he read off Jimmy's address which lead him into a rather small neighborhood, giving Santa plenty of time to land, get off, and carefully move to the chimney before he glowed and slid on down with the chimney expanding to make him fit.

His boots touched the bottom and he slowly crawled out before seeing the living room quiet, empty, and had a tree with decorations all around.

He walked through and carefully headed up the stairs while keeping quiet before walking over to a room that said Jimmy, but it was on a sign that was in the shape of a heart. 'Hmm, unorthodox, but to each their own.'

He grabbed the knob and slowly pushed it in while seeing a figure on the bed quietly sleeping. He carefully flicked the light on, but was surprised by what he saw.

Lying on the bed on their side was a slim person who had smooth arms and legs, long black hair, a grey loose tank top that draped over their chest with purple panties hiding a bulge and with a bubble butt that made the panties look like a thong.

"Good lord, is that really Jimmy?" muttered Santa in surprise. 'I knew he was becoming more girly, but this? He looks like a completely different person.'

Jimmy himself mumbled into his pillow and rolled on his side while smiling as Santa tried lightly shaking him.

"Jimmy? Jimmy." he whispered.

"Mmm, not yet daddy, five more minutes." he got out ignoring the shaking.

"Jimmy." he shook again.

"Come on daddy, you already stuffed my boypussy last night, naughty." he whispered with a smile while Santa could see the bulge in his underwear seem to twitch while going wide eyed.

'Just what kinds of things has been going on here?!

Jimmy moaned and rolled on his back before his eyes began to slowly open. "Mmm? What?"

"Jimmy? Wake up Jimmy." spoke Santa before the boy turned to him and sat up with confusion.

"Santa?" he rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Jimmy, this is entirely true."

He gasped and covered his mouth. "Really? Then...you ARE real! I knew it!"

"Well of course, who do you think got you that baseball bat when you were just ten?"

"My dad." he replied with a straight face.

"Well what about that train set?"

"Dad."

"Hmm, just when did your dad tell you I didn't exist?"

"Oh I never stopped believing, well...maybe just a little, but only cause a lot of people keep saying so."

"Well that's cause some people just don't keep the Christmas spirit in them." he replied before shaking his head. "But that's not the point. I came here because of a confusing matter. Right now you're on the naughty list, even though you're still pretty good and wanted to see just what made you...like this."

"Like what?" he tilted his head innocently.

"Well for one I don't get why you're dressed up like this. I mean, shouldn't you be in some shirt and pants?" he asked trying to be nice.

"No way, daddy says I should show off my tight ass in nothing but these." he spread his legs while poking at the bulge with a giggle making Santa avert his eyes with a blush.

"And...when exactly did you go through this change?"

"Well it was a year after mom passed away, he came to me and showed me all sorts of fun stuff. Like how to make my boypussy feel good with a big hard dick." he smiled without hesitating or crossing his legs. "He even said if I was extra good he'd give me a bigger black dildo for christmas this year."

'Good lord! Has his own father been turning him into some kind of sex toy?' "Listen Jimmy, I'm not sure if what you're doing with him is really something to be proud of."

"Why? Daddy says if he does this with me he won't get some random lady knocked up or me." he replied without missing a beat. "Plus he said I inherited mom's natural looks and just wants me to be the best sissy son he could have."

"Still, fucking your son? Making you dress like this? What father does that?"

"But I like it. I even let my principal and friends do it." he smiled making Santa pale.

"What?!"

"Yeah, the principal wanted me to stay after school and did it in my boypussy over his desk, and my friends did it to me behind the school because they didn't wanna end up going their whole lives being virgins."

"That's still not right. A boy your age shouldn't get pressured into doing this stuff. I mean, you could end up being shunned and insulted for being a slut, pardon my french."

"Oh they already know." he smiled. "The cheerleaders like to help me pose for them in new clothes they wanna buy and give me tips for make up."

"Well, what about the jocks?"

"HUGE orgy in the locker room, says it really helps get them to calm down."

"Um...math club?"

"They're adorable when I wear tight pants and always try to ask me out on dates, but I don't go on any since daddy said my boypussy is made for him alone. The other times he heard someone else use it just meant he had to discipline me harder." he shivered with a smile while his dick stood up straight. "He always likes getting rough."

Santa went slack jawed while blown away. This boy had become a full time bimbo! How the hell did he miss this stuff? Was he getting too damn old?

"Come on Santa, I'm still me, isn't there any way you could keep me on the nice list?" asked Jimmy.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Jimmy, but after hearing all this, I'm not so sure."

"Awwww, please?" he pouted. "I promise I'll be more good."

"No, this is something you should have waited till you were older to do. Letting just anyone do this to you isn't safe or sanitary."

"Pweeeeeeease?" he spoke with his hands together while making his lip tremble more while it looked like he was close to tears.

Santa gulped since it made him look more cute then before and coughed. "No means no Jimmy." 'Stop giving me those eyes!'

"Why not?"

"For one, I'm married. Second, you're still technically a minor, even if the things you did aren't." he muttered. "Third, I'm not gay."

Jimmy sniffled and covered his eyes before looking away. "I get it, I'm not pretty enough. I've been such a bad boy no one would wanna forgive me anyway. Daddy is right, I'm a loose slut!"

"Woah woah, easy there." spoke Santa with his hands up. "It's not that, I just don't want things to get...off track."

"Admit it, I'm a complete whore. I'll bet you think my ass is too fat to even get turned on by." he sniffled.

"Well...I wouldn't exactly say that." coughed Santa glancing down at his bulge. 'Damn it all! This is why me and my wife need more private time.'

Jimmy however spotted it and grinned before putting on more fake waterworks. "I get it, I probably wouldn't be able to make you feel good, your wife is probably better."

"Well, considering its been a while, that's hard to say." he admitted before letting out a sigh. 'I can't believe I'm gonna say this.' "Look, trust me when I say you're cute, hot even."

"R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's no surprise everyone...wants some of you." he got out while sitting on the bed.

"Thank you Santa!" he cheered before hugging the man. "You're such a sweetheart!"

He looked at him and blushed when the boy kissed his cheek making his face heat up. "Um, n-n-no problem."

"So," Jimmy's hand moved down to the bulge and gave it a squeeze making him jump. "Why don't I lend a hand?"

"W-What?" he gulped while stiffening up as the hand moved around the bulge making it slowly get harder.

"Pwease?" he pouted. "I could give you something for christmas instead."

"Uh..." he spoke as Jimmy leaned in near his ear.

"My boypussy~"

Santa felt his resolve weakening when he heard that and groaned when Jimmy's hand gripped tighter. 'Aw shit! At this rate I'm gonna lose it if he says-'

"If you want, you could fill me up like a turkey."

And that's when he felt his resolve crumble considering the fact when it came to sex, he really got in the mood if he was told he could blow a load inside, something his wife let him do several times.

He let out a growl and threw his hands up. "Ok! I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we need to keep quiet or your dad will hear."

"Oh sure thing, I've learned how to muffle my voice whenever my boypussy feels like it needs attention." he giggled before getting down on his knees and started unzipping the pants before seeing Santa's girth stand up and gasped. "Wow Santa! You're as big as my daddy's stocking!"

"Well I have been working out, and not just my arms." he praised himself before seeing Jimmy grab it with both hands.

"It looks so...delicious~" he licked his lips and leaned in before briefly licking the tip while Santa jumped.

"Ho ho ho!" he jumped before covering his mouth as Jimmy giggled.

"Don't you mean hoe hoe hoe?"

'Considering what you are, probably.' he thought before seeing Jimmy take his panties and toss them aside before he started to slide his mouth over the cock with a moan making Santa grit his teeth.

'Holy shit! It's so wet and snug! Is this a mouth or a vagina?!'

'So salty and musky, my boypussy wants to taste it all.'

"T-Try not to push yourself." groaned Santa as Jimmy bobbed his head up and down while licking at the same time. "Woah!"

'It's ok, I've handled dicks slightly smaller than this, and even the same size.' thought Jimmy while squeezing and rubbing Santa's balls making the old man grin and his toes curl in his boots.

'Sweet fruitcake! This is amazing!' he held the boy's head as Jimmy made slurping sounds at the same time. "K-Keep at it Jimmy, really suck on that holiday sausage."

'Yes Santa!' thought Jimmy slurping louder while bobbing his head faster making Santa squeezed the sheets harder.

"E-Easy! If you keep this pace up I'm gonna-oh cookies and milk!" he cried out before his dick started twitching and he felt his sperm start gushing out in Jimmy's mouth with him humming in delight.

"Sho good." Jimmy muffled out while lapping at the tip and bobbing his head to swallow all he could before sliding his head off and gave another gulp before opening his mouth to show it was all gone.

Santa panted and wiped his head while stunned. "Jiminy...crickets..."

"How was that Santa?" asked Jimmy with a wink while he gave the dick a rub while not noticing his own sperm on the floor when he came.

"So...fucking...good..." he got out. 'He didn't miss a drop!'

"Want me to suck on your chestnuts too?" teased Jimmy.

"Well, that would be nice, but we gotta wrap this up, so-"

"Oh right!" he smiled while getting back on the bed and laid on his belly before reaching back and spread his ass cheeks apart. "Go ahead Santa, give my boypussy all of your 'milk' this time."

Santa stared at the puckered hole and found his dick spring back to life before crawling over the boy and rubbed his dick between the ass cheeks. 'Sweet gingerbread! It's like two perfect pillows!'

"Come on Santa, I can take your big meaty sausage~" purred Jimmy rubbing his ass against it while licking his lips.

"Ok, just don't make too much sound." he aimed the tip against the entrance and started pushing in with a grunt while Jimmy muffled himself with the pillow letting out a moan.

'Oh yeah! I'm taking Santa Claus' cock!' he thought before moaning louder the more and more it pushed in as Santa groaned.

"You know they call me the patron saint of prostitutes, but fuck! You could give a real one a run for her money with this tight asshole."

"Thank you Santa!" he moaned with a smile before feeling him reach down and give his chest a squeeze. 'I really hope daddy gives me that breast surgery when I graduate.'

Santa kept pushing into the snug and twisting hole before pulling back and then slammed all the way back in making Jimmy muffle his whole head to try and keep quiet.

"Ho ho ho, this is hard to really move."

"Santa!" moaned Jimmy feeling the cock stretch his ass open, which wasn't too hard, but it still felt heavenly to him.

"Wow Jimmy, with a snug and loose hole like this I might have to make you an honorary elf. They'd get a kick out of you if they ever needed a break." he grunted.

'Oh yes!' he thought of them gangbanging him while in a tight and small elf outfit which made his dick spurt out on the sheets which Santa noticed.

"Did you just cum from that idea? Someone's being even more naughty."

"Uh huh." nodded Jimmy before moaning louder when Santa pinched his nipples and resumed slamming in and out. "Sorry Santa! I've been naughty!"

"Damn straight you have!" he grunted while blown away. 'If this is what every ass is like I'm tempted to go gay!'

'Oh god! I hope daddy can give this to me on Christmas! I wish I could take them both at the same time!' he thought while drooling a little before Santa went faster while slapping his ass making it jiggle. "Oh~!"

"That's it Jimmy, really take it!" he grunted while his balls slapped against the rear. "I'm gonna stuff you more than a Christmas turkey!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Jimmy with each movement and slap while his sperm gushed out some more on the sheets. "More Santa, fuck my boypussy!"

"I'll pour plenty inside! Who knows, you might get knocked up like the loose bitch you are!"

"D-Daddy, ah! Always says that!" he moaned with his toes curling.

"Well then he must be doing something right to raise such a loose boy like you." grunted Santa going even faster with gritted teeth. "I'm about to fill your boypussy up with decades worth of Santa's milk!"

"I want it all Santa! Please!"

The man moved as fast as he could before burying his dick inside and felt it start to shoot load after load after load into the tight ass making Jimmy scream into the pillow with pleasure. "Taste Santa's milk!"

Jimmy's toes curled as he bit the pillow and smiled with ecstasy feeling his stomach slowly grow with each load as he blew a stream of cum all over the bed. 'SOOOOOO WARM!'

The man grunted and pulled back before slamming right back in to help keep the sperm inside. "Buckle up Jimmy, cause I'm just getting started."

(Later)

Santa panted as his dick slipped out of Jimmy's gaping ass with said boy looking dazed with a fucked silly look and smile.

"Ah...thanks...S...Santa."

"Phew, you were quite the naughty boy." he got out before realizing the time and rushed to put his dick away while awkwardly slipping the panties back on the teen who hummed from the warm sperm.

"Mmm, thanks for the present Santa." he smiled while closing his eyes as the man slipped the covers over him and patted his head.

"No problem Jimmy, I'm not sure if I can keep you off the naughty list with all the things you do, but maybe I can tweak it a bit. Just don't tell anyone." he whispered before heading out of the room.

(Later)

"Honey, I'm home!" called a white haired woman with said hair done up in a bun while wearing a long red dress with white fur at the end of the sleeves and seemed slightly pudgy, and had a noticeable orange tan.

"Dear, you're back." smiled Santa walking over as they kissed and hugged before he stepped back. "So, how was Hawaii?"

"Oh it was wonderful. The food, the sun, the swim, and the spa? I feel like a brand new woman."

"That's wonderful, maybe next time I should join." he joked before seeing her look away with a guilty look.

"Actually, something else happened. When I was having a massage, the masseuse was so young and handsome, and his hands were SO good that I...I..."

"What?"

"I slept with him!" she blurted out before covering her face. "I went behind your back and slept with a total stranger! I'm so sorry, I'm a whore!"

Santa went wide eyed hearing that as his wife started to cry before moving over and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey hey, don't cry."

"I should have had more restraint, but with all these years going by, I got so excited and took him right there!" she cried with tears going down her cheeks.

Santa sighed and held her close while rubbing her back. "Look, you have no reason to feel guilty, I should be the one feeling like scum. I...I actually slept with one of the teens on my naughty list."

"W...What?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I swear it was consensual!" he quickly said. "His name is Jimmy, and I went to talk to him since I had time and wanted to see why he was suddenly on the naughty list. Turns out he was turning into a rather...feminine kid, who had slept with A LOT of people around him. I just ended up giving in cause this wasn't like a regular boy, he looked and acted spot on like a teenage girl."

"So...you cheated too?"

"Yeah, so I guess this means neither of us are really in the right."

"Wait, what was this Jimmy kid like? I mean in the bedroom."

"Well I can honestly say his ass might be twice as snug as your own."

She frowned hearing that before crossing her arms. "Well if that's the case, let's pay him a visit."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yes, since we're both in the wrong here, it doesn't seem like we have anything to lose if we BOTH go there and show him a good time. Besides, I've never a man whose all that feminine, so this would be a first for me."

"Wait, soy you're all up for a threesome?"

"Yes, BUT!" she held a finger up. "Just this one time, afterwards we go back to things like they were."

"If you say so." 'Sounds more like an early Christmas gift to me.'


	133. Chapter 133

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 133

What if the Gremlins movie went different than expected?

Series: Gremlins

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Randall Peltzer was in a bind. He was in need of a christmas gift for his son and he wound up in chinatown somehow, what could he find for Billy around here? A roasted duck?

He grumbled as he walked through the snowy street before spotting a sign coming out of an old building that read 'antiques'. 'What the heck, at this point anything would work.' He thought as he turned and entered the shop, looking around to see it poorly lit with many old item everywhere. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes?" Came an older man's voice as an older asian man walked out from the back. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping I could find something for my son for Christmas, do you have anything a teenager might like?" He asked as he looked around at all the strange stuff the old man had.

"Hmm, can you tell me what your child is like? I have many artifacts from various ages."

"Well, he's about eighteen, he just got a job at the bank." His father said proudly. "Do you have anything for someone his age?"

"Actually, I just might." He smiled before he walked around the counter. "Follow me, this is a rather...special item."

"Alright, and since we're talking might I interest you in my own invention, the bathroom buddy? It can do everything…" Randall rambled on as they went deeper into the shop.

'I just pray things don't turn out like last time.' He thought as they reached the back of the shop where he reached out and gently picked up an old wooden box. "Here it is, this is a very rare creature, known as...the Mogwai."

"The Mogwhat?" Spoke Randall before the old man slowly opened the top, making him lean in and jump back when a small furry creature with white and brown hair popped it's head out. "What the hell?"

"This is a Mogwai, it is a rare creature, she will be an excellent gift to your son, but there are some rules." The old man said as he reached down and softly scratched the top of her head.

The mogwai let out a pleased sound making Randall relax.

"What? Make sure to keep a litter box or doggy bag around?" He tried joking.

"This is serious, fate of the world serious." He snapped with a frown. "First, never feed the Mogwai after midnight, no matter how much she whines, no matter how much she complains, never feed her after midnight." He said as he looked him dead in the eyes.

"Wait, but isn't it technically after midnight the next day?"

"No feeding until sun rises, rule two, no large amounts of water, do not give her any water."

"So she can eat but not drink anything?"

"On outside, she can drink, but do not let her get wet too much. Rule three, do not let sunlight touch her or she will lose strength." He said as he nodded his head. "Also avoid bright lights, she doesn't like them."

"Ok, is that everything? How much do you want for her?"

"Considering this is very important, you may have her free of charge."

"Really? Thanks, Billy will love her." he said as the old man patted her on the head before closing the box and handing it to Randall.

"And I believe she will be just as friendly." Smiled the old man while watching Randall walk out of the shop with the box.

(Later)

Randall drove through the small town he and his family lived in before pulling into his family's driveway with the box in the seat next to him. He climbed out while grabbing it and lugged it over after shutting the door. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees you." He chuckled as he managed to open the front door and walk into the house. "Billy, where are you?"

"I'm in here dad!" Called his son before he came out of the kitchen. "Just helping mom with dinner."

"Come in here, I got you something that can't wait till christmas." He said with a grin.

"What is it dear?" Asked his wife coming out while he handed Billy the box.

"A little something I picked up that I think is gonna really catch ya off guard."

"Wait, is it something alive?" He asked as he shook the box a bit to hear something cry out. "Is it a puppy?"

"No, and I wouldn't shake it around." He advised while the dog Barney barked while the mogwai's sounds were heard by it.

"Let's see what's inside." he said as he set the box down and started to open it up. Before he got the lid off his dad quickly ran to the lights and turned them down.

"I forgot to mention, this gift doesn't like bright lights." He moved over and dimmed the lights before he and Billy sat down with Berney and his wife sitting down next to the boy. "Go ahead, open it up."

"Ok." he said as he opened the box's lid. To his surprise the Mogwai began to slowly poke her head up to look at him shyly. "Woah, what is it?"

"It's called a Mogwai son, it's a one of a kind creature, and she's all yours, but this pet comes with some rules."

"What are they?" He asked while she tilted her head.

"For one, you can't feed her after midnight. And yes it sounds confusing, but the man made it clear it's technically until the sunrise comes up, so no midnight snacking."

"Ok, that makes sense...so what are the other ones?" He asked curiously as he reached out and petted her, making her purr happily.

"Don't get her wet, she can still drink, but I mean don't let water get on her. The final one is don't have bright lights around her, they're bad for her and make her weak."

"Wait, if she can't get wet, how does she bathe?" Asked his wife.

"I'm just going to assume the same way cats do, with their tongue, but yeah, she's yours now son."

"Awesome." He smiled carefully picking her up while Barney sniffed her and rubbed his wet nose against her making her let out a giggle. "I should probably give you a name...what about Gizmo?" He asked as she perked up.

"Why don't you show her around your room son?"

"Good call dad, see you at supper."

"Yeah, though remember, later tonight me and your mother are going to be leaving for the inventors convention, we'll back in a few days, ok?"

"But christmas is gonna be in a few days."

"Don't worry, we'll be here on Christmas, we promise, ok?" His mother said with a smile. "Think of it this way, if we don't make it, you, Barney, and Gizmo here get the house all to yourselves."

"Just don't invite any girls over unless I'm here." Joked Randall.

"You got it dad, later." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes and moved upstairs. He made it to his room and set the box down before carefully taking Gizmo out. "Well Gizmo, this is my room, and where you're gonna be staying."

She looked around in interest as he smiled.

"Heh, you seem pretty smart, huh Gizmo?" He asked with a grin. He looked over at a keyboard he had and got an odd idea. "Hey Gizmo, do you wanna try something?"

She let out a confused sound as he walked over to it and brought it over before setting it down in front of her.

"Ok, I'm going to play a key, and then you hum the sound I made, ok?" He asked as he hit a key.

She let out a hum before he hit another and then hummed that sound too.

He let out a grin as he played another key as she hummed that sound. This went on for awhile before he saw a santa hat next to her and smiled. He popped it on her while she looked at it in confusion. "There, now you're really ready for christmas." He said as he reached down and pulled out a small mirror to show her, but accidentally shined some light at her, shocking her and making her fall back off the desk. "Woah, Gizmo!"

She let out a cry and covered her eyes while he put the mirror down and carefully picked her up.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know that would happen, are you ok?" He asked as he inspected her.

She let out a low sound and slowly nodded.

"I am so sorry Gizmo, I didn't mean for that to happen." He said as he looked at her head. "Are you sure your ok? Do you want me to put some bandages on?"

She shook her head while slowly feeling her strength coming back.

"Ok, let's head to bed then, ok?" He said as he made his way to the bed. He got under the covers before setting her down next to him on the bed. "Goodnight Gizmo."

"Goodnight Billy." She said in a quiet, high pitched voice as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Billy opened his eyes and looked around before looking at Gizmo. "Did you...just speak?"

She let out a small purr while her eyes were closed.

"Huh….I guess it was my imagination." He said before closing his eyes.

(Next day)

Billy woke up and saw Gizmo curled against his arm happily as she slept and smiled. 'Well, at least she likes me, that's good.' He thought as he gently picked her up and held her as he began to head downstairs to make breakfast.

Gizmo started to slowly wake up feeling the area move before seeing she was sitting on a chair and in a kitchen before smelling something good. She looked around before she saw Billy making breakfast and smiled. "Billy." She said happily, making him stop and turn around in surprise.

"What?" He looked at the magwai while Barney came downstairs as well. "G...Gizmo?"

"Hi Billy." She said with a smile.

He dropped the plate on the floor which Barney took as a chance to go for and stared at her. "You….you talked?"

"Yes, that bad?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"N-No!" He shook his head. "It's just...wow." He spoke while snapping his fingers. "Wait a sec, so you did say something last night."

"Yes, I said goodnight." She said with a smile. "Breakfast?"

"Oh right." He looked at the mess on the floor. "Hang on, I'll get some more made."

"Yay!" She cried happily.

'Woah, she can really talk.' He thought going back to the stove to get more eggs and bacon ready. 'That's awesome! She really is one of a kind.'

(Later)

Billy was getting dressed for work as Gizmo watched him. "I'm sorry Gizmo, but I have to work today."

"No, stay here." she pouted moving over to hug his leg.

"I can't, I gotta get to my job at the bank."

"Please stay!"

"Look, I'd love too but I really have to go, but Barney will be here with you, ok?"

She pouted and tried making her eyes bigger with her lip trembling. "Please stay here."

"Look Gizmo, I am really sorry, but this is my job, I have to go to if I want money to pay bills, I can't just skip it." He rubbed her head. "Don't worry, I'll be back later."

"Awww….." She whined as he picked her up and set her on a table as he turned to leave.

"And if you're good I'll pick you something up on the way home."

This made her perk up as she nodded her head happily. "Ok, ok!"

"Alright, bye!" He said before leaving the house.

Gizmo let out a sigh while Barney let out a bark. "I miss him already." She said as she began to wander around, wondering what she could do. She looked over at the tv and moved to the couch before spotting the remote and carefully picked it up. "What's this do?" She looked it over before hitting a button and made the tv turn on, startling her. "Eeek!" She cried as she jumped up and hid beneath the couch.

Barney walked over and barked while the movie Jaws played on the screen.

She slowly popped her head out from under the couch and was awed at the pictures on the screen. "Wow….this is cool." She climbed up on the table to get a closer look while seeing the men on a boat chasing after something yellow for some reason. "Huh? What are they doing?" She wondered out loud as she saw them fire a harpoon connected to a yellow barrel at something in the water.

Barney gave another bark before it kept going as the barrels went under and then came back up for some reason.

"This is a weird movie." She said in confusion. "Why are they chasing the yellows?"

That's when the men wound up getting attacked by a huge shark that made a hole in the side of the boat.

"EEEKKK! Scary!" She cried as she jumped back and began to run away. This of course lead her to bumping into a glass on the edge before falling off and landed on her face. "Ow…" She groaned as she rubbed her face. "That hurt…" She said as she realized there was some water in the glass and it had gotten on her. "Oh no!" She started to feel her body bubble while her skin started to burn and cried out.

Barney barked seeing this while it looked like her back was actually bubbling up. Suddenly the bubbles on her back began to pop off one by one, landing hear her as she cried out in pain.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried as they kept popping off, each of them looking like a tiny hair ball. "Make it stop!" She cried as her back started to stop boiling as five balls of fur were around her before they started to move.

Barney whimpered as the balls began to slowly grow while Gizmo panted.

"I….hate that…" She whimpered as she looked around nervously as they got bigger and bigger, starting to form into Mogwai. "Oh no, Billy's not gonna like this."

(Later)

"Gizmo, I'm home!" Billy called as he walked into the front door. "I brought you some chocolate."

"Billy! Help!" Cried the Mogwai from the living room as Billy heard some giggling. "Problem!"

"Gizmo?" He headed to the living room. "What's the….problem?" He said as he saw Gizmo sitting on the couch nervously as five new Mogwai were tearing into the presents under the tree as one with a white stripe mohawk was playing a miniature version of Donkey Kong before she saw him. "Whoa, what happened?"

"I got wet." She spoke looking down. "And they all popped out from me."

"Wait, they popped out of you? So they're Mogwai too?" He asked in surprise as he stared at them. "Whoa, that's crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it was an accident." He said with a smile as he patted her head, making the Mohawk one jealous before she began to drag the game with her towards him.

"Mine." She said as she pointed at the game before pointing at him. "Mine."

"Huh?" He spoke, confused before looking at the others who kept laughing. "Hey put those down!"

They just kept giggling making him groan as he began to lean down and pick them up.

"You guys are making a mess, and you can't just open these gifts, they're not yours." He told them while the mohawk mogwai moved over and clung to his leg while he headed upstairs to his room. Once he was upstairs he spotted the box Gizmo came in and started to put them in there.

When they were in they made numerous annoyed sounds while Gizmo managed to barely get there while panting and feeling exhausted. "So, a bit of water made five more Mogwais, that's amazing." He said as he reached down and started to pull the Mohawk Mogwai off of his leg.

She gave a small growl and tried to hold on while Gizmo frowned before the mohawk one was taken off and put in the box. "Be careful of that one."

"Huh? Why, they seem to act a bit differently than you, but they're not dangerous, right?" He asked as she tried to jump out of the box and get to him. "Hey hey, none of that." He gently put her back in before walking over to Gizmo and picked her up. "You feeling alright?"

"Tired...making sisters takes lots of energy." She groaned as he held her in his arms, making the mohawk one frown.

"So in a way they're your sisters? But if they came from you directly, wouldn't that mean they're your daughters? I mean I took sex ed and found out where babies came from, so doesn't it work like that?"

"It's….difficult to explain, but not daughters, sister, daughters….are made differently." She said with a blush.

"Well maybe I should call dad and let him know about this, but first I need to lay down some ground rules." He walked over to the box of mogwais. "Alright guys, um, girls. Listen closely, you're in my house which means you gotta follow my rules, got it?"

They just giggled and jumped around which he took as them saying yes.

"Ok, first rule, no breaking anything, ok?"

They all shared a look before nodding.

"Ok, second rule, no hurting Gizmo or Barney or my family, ok?"

They nodded again as the Mohawk one glared at Gizmo.

"Third rule, don't leave the house, I don't want others to see you and get into some kind of panic."

They groaned a bit before nodding again.

"Ok, that should be everything… I'm going to go make dinner for us." He set Gizmo on the bed. "You take it easy, I'll be back when it's all done."

She whimpered as she saw him leave before turning to her sisters. She saw the mohawk one glaring at her and felt a little nervous. "H-hi sister…"

"He mine, I want him." She growled. "You back off of him."

"No." she frowned. "He's not yours."

"Not yet, but he will be." She said with a grin as the others began to laugh.

She gulped hearing that and took a moment to try and relax.

(Later)

Billy was lying on his bed, eating a snack and watching tv as Gizmo and the mohawked Mogwai he had decided to name Stripe were on the bed with him. Both of which were leaning against his sides while the other ones were busy eating their own food in the box. "I wonder when we should call it a night, it's getting pretty late." He said as he turned to the clock on his dresser, seeing it wasn't midnight yet.

"But I'm still wide awake." Spoke Gizmo.

"I want more food." Said Stripe as the other gremlins spoke in agreement.

"Well it's not midnight yet, so I don't see why not." He got up and picked up the empty plate. "I'll be back, Gizmo keep an eye on them."

"Ok." She said as she nodded her head.

The Mogwai watched him leave before the ones in the box began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" She asked with suspicion.

"Nothing, we gonna get food." They chuckled with grins.

"Alright, here we go, I got some leftovers." Billy said as he returned with a plate of chicken before picking some out before giving the food to the gremlins in the box before offering some to Gizmo and Stripe.

Before Gizmo could take some Stripe was quicker and snatched the bigger piece before digging into it with gusto.

"Well, it seems like you got a smaller piece Gizmo, but I can go get you some more." Billy said as he handed some to the Mogwai.

"Thanks Billy, you're really nice." She smiled while Stripe glared at her.

'Attention hog, why is Billy so nice to her?' She thought with a frown as she kept eating. 'I deserve more attention, I look way more cuter.' She thought as she tried rubbing up against him in an attempt to get his attention.

"What's wrong Stripe? Feeling full?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Hold me, cold." She said as she pretended to shiver.

Gizmo frowned while Billy picked Stripe up and hugged her against his chest while hearing her let out a sigh. 'Attention whore, she's trying to steal him.' She thought as she nibbled on her food with a pout.

Billy rubbed Stripe's back and patted her head while she let out a purr. "How's this feel?"

"Better." She said happily as she leaned into his chest.

"Billy, I'm cold." Gizmo said as she crossed her arms. "Can you help me get warm?"

"Sure, one second." He said as he picked her up and held her to his chest next to Stripe who frowned. "Better?"

"A lot." She sighed while sending Stripe a smug grin. 'He's mine, not yours!'

"Well, we better get to bed, are the rest of you warm?" He called to the four Mogwai in the box.

They all nodded while burping after they finished their own meal.

"Alright, goodnight." He said as he pulled the covers over himself, not seeing the cord on the clock had been chewed off.

(Later)

Billy grumbled while his internal clock started to slowly make him wake up. "Ugh, what time is it...and why does my bed feel weird?" He groaned as he started to open his eyes. He slowly sat up, but felt his hand touch something slimy on both sides of him. He looked in confusion before his eyes widened in horror, on either side of him were large, slimy green cocoons. He looked around and saw four more on his floor. "What the hell?"

He slowly moved away from them and scrambled off the bed before looking at one and carefully gave it a small poke. He felt it was kind of hard and it was covered by a thick slime. "What are these things? Wait...wheres Gizmo and Stripe? And the other...Mogwais…" He said as he started to put the pieces together in his mind.

A total of six of them, no mogwais, cocoons that were in the same spot they were.

"Oh shit, I gotta call dad." He muttered as he ran to his phone and started to dial in the number. "Come on, come on, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Dad, there's a problem, the Mogwais have turned into slimey cocoons."

"Wait, what?"

"I know it sounds weird, but they're in my room and they're literally cocoons."

"Hang on a second, they? Billy there was just one of them in the box."

"Oh, I never got to tell you, some water got spilled on Gizmo and more Mogwai appeared, they multiply with water."

"Say what? How much? The man said it would take a lot."

"I don't know, I left the room for a bit, but when I got back she was wet and five of them popped out."

"Odd…. well, we can rule that out...did you feed them after midnight? The old man said not to do that."

"I don't think I did." He said as he turned to his clock only to see that it was still at the same time as last night. "Wait…" He moved over and looked it over before spotting the cable attached to it was chewed apart. "Oh no."

"I'm going to guess by the sound of your voice something went wrong. Look, here's what I'd suggest doing, don't go to work today, stay there and prepare for Christmas and wait to see if anything changes with the Mogwai, ok?"

"But I just got this job, if I don't show up they might fire me on the spot."

"Say you're sick or it's an emergency, leaving those things alone probably won't end well, but you do have a point, if you have to go to work, then go, in the end it's up to you son." His dad said.

"Alright, I'll call if stuff changes." He hung up and looked at the cocoons while weighing his options. "On one hand, they might hatch, but on the other it might be a while since I have no idea what's gonna happen."

He looked at it and contemplated. "Ugh…. I'll go and ask if I can get off early." He said as he got up and began to leave. "I just hope they don't change before I get back." He went to get his jacket and keys before heading out while not noticing one of them slowly twitch.

(Later)

"Thanks for letting me off early, this means a lot!" He called as he began to run out of the bank. 'Now I just gotta keep an eye on the cocoons, maybe I can call Pete over, he might have an idea on what to make out of them.' He thought as he made it to his car and began to drive towards his house. 'I wonder if I should make some christmas cookies.' He thought as began to reach his house.

When he walked up he opened it, but heard what sounded like laughter and things breaking. He went wide eyed thinking it was a burglar and put his hand in his coat pocket before slowly opening the door and moved his head near the opening. "Put your hands up! I got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The laughing quieted as he heard the sound of stuff breaking stop.

"Now...come on out here." He said as he began to slowly walk in. He saw the living room was trashed, but not the presents or tree, and could hear whispering from the kitchen. 'What happened in here, it looked like a tornado went through here, yet it didn't hit the tree or presents?' He thought in confusion as he slowly moved towards the kitchen. "Have your hands up or I'll shoot."

This got more whispering as he reached the doorway to the kitchen before he looked in and his eyes widened in shock.

'Holy shit!' He thought as he looked at the creatures in the kitchen. They were short and looked like females with green hair with two large animal like ears on their heads and they had mischievous grins on their faces, their bodies looked different, their skin was tinted green and their teeth were sharp and their eyes were red and their hands had sharp claws on them. He also saw that none of them were wearing clothes.

However, by short, he meant shorter than him by a few inches and literally looked like they could pass as humans without the unusual features.

He saw that they were each holding a different one of his dad's inventions and were disassembling them. "W-what are you?"

"Billy!" chimed in all of them before one of them ran over and tackled him to the floor.

"Ooof!" He groaned as she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing? Who are you?" He groaned as he looked up at her.

"It's me, Gizmo!"

"Gizmo? You can't be Gizmo, Gizmo is a cute little Mogwai and you're almost as tall as I am and...wait, the cocoons!" He said as his eyes widened.

"Hey! Get off him!" Snapped another girl with a white mohawk who stamped over and pulled her off Billy. "Don't touch him, he's mine!"

"Wait….Stripe?" He said in confusion as she grinned.

"See, he recognizes me!" She called with a laugh to Gizmo.

"How are...I mean...you all grew!"

"Yep! We evolved! We made ourselves bigger, now we can do what we want!" Laughed one of the other girls as she tore apart his dads juicing machine.

"Ooh, what's this?" Spoke one opening the fridge and started tossing stuff out without paying attention before she started guzzling milk straight from the container. "Yum yum!"

"Hey, stop that! Wait, are you the ones who made that huge mess in the living room?" He asked as Stripe sat on him happily.

"We couldn't help it, we were curious." Spoke one tossing silverware out of the drawers with a few knives embedding in the wall while one was taking apart the toaster.

"I made them leave the tree and presents alone." Said Gizmo.

"Well thanks...but I told you guys, you can't destroy the house." He said in annoyance as one began to pull out knives and throw them at the wall. 'Holy crap, if they look kinda like girls, then would that mean they're….SHIT!' He thought as he tried to get up.

"This house is pretty fun, but I think I want more sisters." Said one of the girls with a grin.

"Yeah, and I want a husband!" Said another girl as she tore apart the microwave.

"I'll bet this whole town is chock full of them." Spoke one munching on some bread.

"Yeah, let's make some more!" Said one as she turned on the sink.

"No way!" He quickly pushed Stripe off him and ran over before turning the sink off. "No water."

"What? But I want more sisters!" Said a girl with a frown.

"More sisters!"

"Sisters!"

"No! Now stop that, we have to clean the house up now." He said with a frown.

"Aw come on Billy, a few dozen more won't hurt." Spoke Stripe while hugging him from behind.

"No, no more, ok?" He said before hearing glass break. "What was that?"

"Snow!" Called one voice before the other girls ran to where it came from. They looked out a now broken window to see one of the girls running around in the snow with a crazy grin on her face. "It's so much fun!"

"Oh no." He spoke before the others started following. "Wait get back here!"

"Never!" She called with a grin.

"Let's find some water!"

"Oh man, dad's gonna kill me." He groaned before noticing Stripe tug him towards the window.

"Come on, let's join them for some fun!"

"What? No, we have to stop them, we can't let them multiply!" He said as Gizmo started to tug on him, except she was trying to pull him into the house.

"I agree, we can't let them all multiply." Frowned Gizmo.

"Oh don't act like an angel, you wanna go out and have some real fun." Frowned Stripe tugging harder.

"At least I respect his wishes, I care about Billy!" She said as she tugged harder.

"So do I! Now let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"You let go!"'

Both of them tugged on him as he groaned since they definitely felt stronger. "Stop it, it hurts!" He groaned as we cut to the other girls running through the town before spotting a sign that read 'YMCA'.

"Oooh, what's that?"

"I dunno, let's go in!" One of them said as they ran towards it, breaking a window in order to get in. They scrambled in before one of the employees ran over.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oooh, he looks cute, dibs!" Said one of them before she started to run towards him as the others moved further into the building. She tackled him and started rubbing against his chest while they ran down a hall with other employees either spotting them or customers jumping out of their way.

"What are they?"

"Why are they naked?"

"Get her off of Joe!"

Another employee, this one female, moved over and tried pulling the girl off who clung to the man.

She growled and bit the woman on the arm, making her let go as she clung to her arm as she backed away. "He's mine, back off hussy!"

"Ow!"

The others meanwhile either found other men or were busy wrestling against some women who wouldn't move or happened to be the wives of the men they jumped on. Soon there was just one who wasn't busy with other people running around before spotting a sign that said 'pool'.

"Yes, time to make some more sisters!" She rubbed her hands while we cut back to Billy who had managed to get Gizmo and Stripe to let go, but they were glaring at the other.

"Look, we need to go stop them before they find a large source of water, now if you two can't get along I'll go alone, understood?"

"But why should we stop them? The more that's made the more fun." Pouted Stripe.

"That's not the point, six of you destroyed my house, imagine what an army could do the town! What even are you exactly?"

"Gremlins." Spoke Gizmo. "Mogwai is more of a foreign name, meaning monster, but the species name is pronounced as gremlins."

"Gremlins? As in the creatures that are known to destroy stuff?" He asked with a groan.

"Yes." She nodded with her ears dropping. "I'm sorry Billy, it's just, when we transform our instincts are more...curious, we like to look all around and open anything we can get our claws on."

"If you think this is bad, wait until we try to build stuff, we tear even more stuff apart looking for parts." Chuckled Stripe.

"Just where did you come from?"

"My father and mother." She replied like it was obvious. "Isn't that the same for everyone?"

"Well, yes, but where did they come from, where did gremlins come from?!"

"We came from the east, but none of us were seen until world war one." She replied while fiddling with her claws. "The myths about them tearing apart planes? That was real. But I wasn't them! I was not part of that generation." She quickly said.

"Ok...now look, we have to go, if we're lucky we can catch up to the others before they cause any harm, it's going to get dark soon."

"Still think we should go out and join them." Muttered Stripe crossing her arms.

"You're free to go, me and Billy can go look alone." Gizmo said with a grin as she grabbed Billy's arm and pulled it towards her body.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed his other arm. "You'd just LOVE that wouldn't you you bitch."

"Well if you don't want to help him and join in the chaos then just go." She said as she narrowed her eyes before they started to hear a lot of laughter. "Wait…"

"Oh no, we didn't move fast enough!" Billy moved over and looked through the curtains. "Oh...fuck...me."

"Later if I have the chance." Both Gizmo and Stripe muttered under their breaths.

Billy watches a literal horde of Gremlins ran down the street, all laughing hysterically as some occasionally broke off from the group to either cause mayhem or go after an unlucky guy. "We gotta fix this, now."

"How? The only way to stop them would be to kill them, and you wouldn't kill my sisters...right?" Asked Gizmo nervously.

"Well, I don't want to, but I mean isn't there some way to herd them all together? Like, a favorite food or drink?"

"Not that I can think of." Said Gizmo with a shrug as Stripe looked at the horde.

"I wanna join in so bad…." She muttered gripping her hands while glancing at Billy and licking her lips. "I guess I could just have fun with my husband~."

"Huh? Did you say something Stripe?"

"Ignore her."Gizmo quickly said shoving Stripe to the side. "Right now they're all looking for husbands, meaning they'll go for any man they see."

"Husbands? Why?" He asked in confusion. "Why do they want husbands, wait….do you two want to find husbands?"

"Yes/No." They quickly said. They looked at the other with frowns.

"Wait, so you two are looking for a husband?" He asked in confusion.

"She's not, but I'm open." Spoke Stripe covering Gizmo's mouth.

"MMMM!" She said in annoyance.

"Ok...can you find one later, we have to deal with them." He said as he pointed at the horde of Gremlins.

"Ah! Let go!" Called one guy getting dragged by the legs.

"Nope, your my husband now handsome!" Said one with a grin.

"We should probably do something soon...I have an idea, they want a husband right? I'll act as bait as we try to lure them somewhere."

"NO!" They quickly said at once.

"Huh? But why not, this is kind of my fault, so I should be the one who acts as bait, right? Worse case scenario they get me and make me their husband." He said with a shrug as they looked at him in horror. "I mean, it's either this or the whole town goes upside down."

"Then we let it." Spoke Stripe.

"What? No, we can't let that happen, look, I think the movie theater is empty right now, I'll go try to lure them in there, then we can try to trap them in there." He said as he started to get up.

"But they'll swarm you!" Spoke Gizmo in worry.

"Well, do you two have any better ideas?" He asked as he walked towards the door. "Also, put some clothes on, please."

"Why?" Asked Stripe looking themselves over. "Why would we need them?"

"Because you're both naked." He said with a blush.

"We're always like this."

"Just….look, please put clothes on, I have to go distract the horde." He said as he walked out of the door.

"I bet I could look better in clothes then you." Smirked Stripe.

"I doubt it homewrecker!" Gizmo said back with a glare.

Meanwhile Billy was running after the horde, seeing them cause mayhem in the town. They were tearing apart cars, chasing men, or just having random snowball fights.

"Get back here handsome, I'm your gift from santa!"

"Brakes? Who needs them, this can go."

"Leave me alone!"

"Get off my boyfriend you bitch!"

"He's my husband now, go find a new one!"

One lady screamed when two tore into the new tv she was carrying to her car before fainting on the spot.

"I wonder what her problem was?"

"Who knows, but this Tv is boring...wanna steal her wallet?"

Another was busy raiding a toy store and was covering another in wrapping paper. "This stuff is fun!"

"I'm going to be the best present to my future husband!"

Another Gremlin was talking to a little kid with a grin. "So your daddy is single, can you take me to him? I'm gonna be your new mommy."

"Really? Yay!"

One was chasing after a guy with a crazy grin on her face. "I'm gonna get you~."

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." Billy said to himself. He cleared his throat and tried speaking up. "Um, excuse me?"

This only managed to get a few of the gremlins attention who grinned as they saw him.

"Attention? Can you all look over here for a sec?"

"Oh we see you handsome and we like what we see~." Said one as she began to approach him.

"HEY!" He yelled out as loud as he could. "CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION?!"

"BUSY!" Shouted one as she tackled a guy to the ground. "I got you now~."

'Crap! I need to get all of them to turn, but how?' He thought as he looked around desperately as some of them began to approach him with grins.

"If you wanted to get hitched, you shoulda asked~"

"T-that's not what I want." he said nervously as he looked around.

"Well why else would you be trying to get out attention?" Asked another as she licked her lips.

"Uh...because there's a huge pool party and you're all invited!" He called out for all of them to hear.

"Where? Can I bring my husband?" Called one as she covered a guy's face with kisses.

"Sure, bring all your sisters."

"Alright, where's the party!" Called one with a grin.

"Follow me!" He said as he began to walk through the street as they started to follow him. 'Ok, they're following me….now what?'

"Damn brats." Grumbled Stripe. She was now wearing short shorts, a white tee shirt and a leather biker jacket as she followed the others with a frown. 'If they lay even a single claw on him I'll kill them!'

'No fair, I wanted to be up front with him.' Gizmo thought with a frown as she crossed her arms. She was now wearing a green skirt and a green tee shirt with goggles on her forehead, just in front of her ears. 'I hope they don't try to take him from me.'

He lead them to the theater while praying they didn't realize there wasn't any pool. "So I was thinking before we hit the pool you girls might wanna see some free movies and get some snacks."

"Maybe….dibs on sitting next to the hunk!" One called as she grabbed him with a grin.

"Wait, what? I uh...I have things to do!" He said as they flooded into the theater.

"Well now you can join us." One said as he was starting to get dragged into the theater.

"I-I'm positive, I'm good." He said before spotting Gizmo and Stripe approaching him. He tried gesturing them to help them while the others started grabbing any snacks they spotted.

"Hey, let go of him, he's mine!" Shouted Stripe.

"Mine too!" Gizmo chimed in as they made their way towards him.

"Huh? Since when?" Asked the one holding his arm.

"Since forever, now let him go." They said at once.

"No way, if he was yours you wouldn't let him out of your grasp."

"Don't test me." Growled Stripe.

"He is mine, we made you, we're the originals." Gizmo growled. "Now give him or ELSE."

"Oh yeah? Or else what?"

"We will beat the shit out of you!" Stripe shouted as they grabbed him and began to tug.

The gremlin growled, but let go while giving them the bird. "Fine, but if you ever let him go someone else is gonna take him."

"Trust us, we are never letting him go again." Gizmo said as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks girls." He whispered while they moved near the side of the crowd as best as they could.

"No problem. So, what's your plan on keeping them here? We're gremlins, we're excellent at destroying stuff, we could break out of here easily." Stripe whispered.

"I was kinda hoping something would come when I got here."

"Any luck with that?" Whispered Gizmo.

"Well maybe if we can show enough bright light it'll weaken them, but the fact they just came from outside, I don't think it'll do squat."

"Well, it was really cloudy and snowing, almost no sun hit them." Gizmo said with a shrug.

"We could always use force." Smirked Stripe holding up her claws.

"There's hundreds of them in there so….we might not be able to stop them." Billy said as the Gremlins and their forced husbands entered the theater.

"At this rate they'll just keep making more and more." Spoke Gizmo nervously.

"Then we need to incapacitate them….what if we shone a bright light on them to make them weak, then we could restrain them?"

"Where are we gonna find one bright enough?"

"Well….maybe we could use a projector in the movie theater?" He suggested. "I mean with the room being so dark, it's literally the brightest thing inside."

"That could work." Said Gizmo with a grin.

"Follow me." Spoke Billy before running off with the two following as they headed up the stairs that lead to the projector room. When they reached it though there were two gremlins in there arguing over a terrified usher.

"I got here first so I should get him!"

"No way, I'm the one who kept him from escaping so I should get him!"

"D-do I have any say in this?"

"No!"

"Damn it, how are we going to get them out of there?" Whispered Billy.

"This, AHHHH!" Screamed Stripe running over and grabbing one of them before tossing her to the wall.

"Whoa, what was that fo-aaahh!" Screamed the other before Stripe grabbed her and threw her into the wall as well.

"Go and bang him in the movie room!"

"Stripe, I think you knocked them out." Gizmo said with a sweat drop.

"Oh….oops." She said as the usher ran out in terror.

"Well, either way they're gone now, do you think they're all in the theater?"

The two looked inside and saw the place packed while the usher ran out of the room. "Looks like it."

"Alright, then let's get this started before they become restless." He said as they approached the projector. He flipped the switch and saw as it started showing on the screen making all of them cheer while he tried to move it closer, but felt it wouldn't budge. "Girls, give me a hand here."

"You got it honey." Said Stripe with a grin. The two moved over and started to help push it with him closer to the opening before they started to aim it down towards the crowd.

As soon as the beam of light hit the gremlins they began to groan out in pain as the others looking in confusion before the beam hit them and soon they were all groaning in pain, unable to move.

"Ah! What's going on?!"

"Why can't I move? Husband, help me!"

"So...weak…"

"Yes, it worked, now all we have to do is keep them from escaping." Billy said before the doors to the theater burst open and a figure appeared in the doorway. "Oh crap, now what?"

"Daddy…." Gizmo said nervously.

"What's going on here?!" Called out the old man who narrowed his eyes seeing all the gremlins and counted them out in his head. 'two hundred...three hundred how are there so many?'

"Daddy!" Gizmo and Stripe called, getting his attention.

"Gizmo? Did you get wet?" He frowned.

"...maybe?" She said nervously.

"Get down here young lady, now."

"Wait, did you just say daddy?" Asked Billy in surprise.

"Yes, and technically he's mine too." Stripe said as they began to move down, making sure to stay out of the light.

"But...how does that work?" He asked following them while the other gremlins groaned and tried to drag themselves out of the light.

"It's complicated, but they are all my daughters, and you are all in big trouble young ladies." He said with a frown. "I made it clear not to get wet, and what happens?"

"I got wet…" Gizmo trailed off shyly.

He nodded and helped one of the others get up. "Well it's time for all of you to come back home."

"No daddy, please! We love Billy!" Gizmo and Stripe said at once.

"Oh? So you're Billy." He replied walking up to the male. "Did you see what happened when Gizmo gets wet?"

"Yes, and trust me, it was an accident, a glass of water fell on her." He said nervously as the old man looked him over. "I mean, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't think it was a big deal, but….well...somehow the cable to my clock was chewed off and I accidentally fed them after midnight."

"I would imagine it was their doing, the Mogwai will do whatever it takes to become gremlins." He said as he pulled one girl off of a guy.

"Wait, that means…" He turned to the two. "You two knew?"

"I swear I didn't!" Gizmo held her hands up. "I thought it was before midnight too, which means...Stripe!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who did it! But I did know…" She said as she held up her hands.

"It is too late to change what has happened. But now that they have been revealed to too many people, I must take them back home." Spoke the man. "I will help them find a home in my home country where they can find husbands who CAN follow the rules."

"Please daddy, please don't take us from Billy!" Gizmo begged as her eyes began to water. "He didn't mean to break them, it just happened."

"It was our fault, not his! He tried to follow them as best as he could!" Said Stripe as she grabbed his arm. "We don't wanna leave, we wanna stay here!"

"Same here!" Said Gizmo as she grabbed his other arm. "So we won't go with you!"

"Girls, I'm serious. There's a reason I don't let many see you. If too many humans learned of your kind, they would panic and not be willing to listen. Humans fear what they don't understand, and for your sisters, they have caused too much damage and attacked innocent people without any rational thinking."

"Well we still love him! And maybe it's time we try to teach people that we're not bad, at least let us stay with Billy, our sisters caused all the problems so take them!" Gizmo said as she tightened her grip on him.

"Hey!" Called out several of them.

"You know we're right, you all destroyed the town!" Shouted Stripe.

"Hmmm….none of you are willing to leave, are you, but I have to take you….I might have a solution." The old man said with a smile.

"What?"

"I am going to take your sisters, they have caused a lot of problems so they are going to be punished, but maybe I will leave two of my daughters here to help rebuild and repair the damages...I wonder which two I should chose?"

"ME!" All of them spoke as loud as they could.

"How about...the only two who weren't involved in your mayhem." He said as he looked at Gizmo and Stripe.

"YES!" They beamed making the others groan.

"No fair, I found a husband too." Groaned one of them.

"No back talk girls. Come along." Spoke the old man.

"Yes Daddy." They said quietly as they followed him single file out of the theater.

Every man there either passed out from overload of what was going on, ran out, or just looked like they needed a tall glass of booze.

"Well, it seems like you girls get to stay with me, huh?" Billy said as they grinned. "So, let's head home."

"Sure thing Billy." They beamed.


	134. Chapter 134

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 134

Sequel to chapter 60

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey groaned as his alarm clock went off, jarring him from his dream. "No….just let me sleep." He groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He heard it keep going and reached out before swatting it on the floor. "Ugh...I don't wanna go to work today…" He grumbled as his eyes started to open.

He slowly sat up and gave a yawn before reaching down and tossed it at the wall before it broke and stopped ringing. He smiled and layed back down with a sigh. "Much better."

It was silent for a minute before another buzzing came from the room.

"Oh come on!" He groaned as he looked at the wall which was full of names and room numbers with lights next to them with one glowing and buzzing. He sat up and tossed the blanket aside before stretching his arms. "Great, now I can't sleep in."

He started to walk towards the wall and looked at the light. "Ok, who's calling me now?" He grumbled as he read. 'Medea, room 513'. "I swear, I can't believe Ms. Smith made me in charge of this place."

He went to get dressed as fast as he could before leaving the room and went to one of the elevators. He made sure he had his large key ring before the door opened and he hit the fifth floor button. He started whistling while already feeling hungry. "Couldn't she have waited till after breakfast?"The door opened and he walked out and looked at the hallway full of different sized doors. He walked down until he reached Medea's room. He held his key up and unlocked the door. "Medea? You called?"

"Joey, come here, my heater broke and I'm cold!" She called from her bed room.

He walked in and headed to her room where he saw said gorgon shivering with the hair snakes hissing and trying to flatten together to conserve heat. "When did it stop?"

"L-last night, I couldn't find the button." She shivered. "C-can you warm me up?"

"Or I could check out the heater and see what's wrong." He suggested walking over to it and looked around it before pushing the button on the side and warm air started seeping in. "There we go."

"Um...c-could you cuddle with me for a bit until I'm warm?" She asked with a pout as she held her arms out towards him.

He blushed slightly at that and coughed. "Uh...if you think it'll work faster."

"I do, I really do." She said with a smile as he began to move towards her. "Now come warm me up~."

'Why did she have to say it like that.' He thought with a bigger blush as he crawled in and felt her hug him closely next to her. 'Just keep calm, I'm just helping her stay warm cause otherwise she'll get sick real quick. This is purely for medical attention only.'

'Yes, I finally have him to myself! It was worth turning off the heater!' She thought with a smile. She held him for a bit longer before his phone began to ring.

"Hang on." he reached down and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Joey, I was just calling to see how the manager of Monster girl towers was doing." Ms. Smith's voice said as he frowned. "You didn't answer your home/office phone so I tried your cell phone."

"Well I already got a call to help Medea out with her heater, but I got it handled."

"Well then I'd recommend getting to the cafeteria, they almost have breakfast done so you should get ready to deal out the food."

"Alright." He groaned before ending the call. "Sorry Medea, I gotta head to the cafeteria and get the food ready to hand out for everyone."

"Aw come on, I was just getting warm." She whined as he started to get up.

"If it helps, I could get you some heating pads later if you need them." He offered.

"Well….thank you Joey." She said reluctantly. "Later on do you think you could help me with my hair? I wanna try a different style."

"I might be able too, it all depends on how many girl call for my help on the board." He said as he made his way to the door. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be right on down." She sighed when he left. 'Damn it, I wanted that to last longer.'

"Alright, I better prepare for the feeding frenzy." He muttered as he made his way to the elevator. "I swear one of the orcs almost took a bite out of me last time." He muttered as he hit the down button and waited.

It slowly dinged before the doors opened to show Ruka talking on the telephone.

"I said two of those! Two! If you send me one I swear to god I'll-oh, hey Joey!"

"Hey Ruka, what are you doing this early in the morning?" He asked as he entered the elevator.

"I knew you were gonna be down there and figured I could see you before the others. But since we're all alone~" She smirked before grabbing his arm and held it between her chest.

"Um uh… I actually need to get the food ready in the cafeteria." He said nervously. "There are a lot of hungry girls in this building."

"With one right here." She licked her lips. "Care to help feed me first?"

He stiffened up and found himself pinned against the wall while felt his face turn red. 'Oh shit!'

"I can't wait to eat my meal~." She called as she brought her face towards him.

'Crap crap crap crap crap!' He thought before seeing the door open. 'Finally!' "Um, sorry but I have to go, bye!" He said as he tried to get past her.

She saw him rush out and huffed while crossing her arms. 'I'm gonna show him everything I've got in store, and I do mean EVERYTHING.'

Joey managed to make it to the cafeteria, entering a gigantic area full off tables and chairs of various sizes and a large food counter. He made his way to the kitchen and saw a large amount of food piled on a large table in various large buckets. "Damn it, would it kill them to put this stuff on some plates?"

He put a apron on and moved over before slowly spreading out portion sizes on various plates. 'I swear I'm a glorified maid in this place.' He thought in annoyance before the doors opened and monster girls began to pour in.

"Morning Joey!" they all called out while either taking their spots or some of them walking over near the counter.

"Morning." He waved.

"H-hi Joey...is breakfast ready?" Rochelle asked timidly as she tried to hide a small blush as she looked at him.

"Almost, I just gotta make sure everyone gets the right food and portion size." He said as he put a large pile of bacon on a plate. "I should be ready soon." He said before hitting a bell. "Come and get it!"

All of them rushed over making the floor shake before a huge dust cloud came up while they grabbed their plates.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time! Hey, don't grab me, I'm not food!" He called as he tried to keep things from going to crazy.

Eventually they moved to go sit down while all the plates were gone and he looked frazzled.

"I hate doing that." He groaned as he slumped down. "At least they've calmed down a bit since the whole marriage announcement."

"Joey, are you gonna join us?" Asked Bessie.

"Um...ok, sure." He said with a groan as he got up and began to walk towards them. He sat beside her while noticing her chest seemed a little larger and coughed. "So, I take it you've been able to milk yourself properly?" 'At that cup it's pretty obvious you idiot!'

"No, not really, I've been trying but I can't get it all out myself." She said with a frown as she looked at her breasts. "I wanted to try and get some help later, but I figured you already had plans to deal with other stuff around here."

"Well, how about after breakfast we get this sorted out, ok?" He asked with a smile as her face lit up.

"Really? Oh thank you Joey!" She said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

He blushed while other girls frowned when he felt her chest. 'Stay calm, don't lose it or move.'

"Hey Bessie, maybe I could help." Spoke Ruberu while her hands were currently gnawing on the steak.

"Um, it's ok, Joey said he could help me." She said as she looked at the cerberus' hands nervously.

"You sure?" She blinked before her hands stopped and looked at the centaur's breasts before suddenly tugging her over as they grabbed her top and pulled it down before the heads quickly latched over the nipples making everyone go wide eyed and making Bessie moan. "Whoa girls, calm down, calm down!" She called as they started to suck on the nipples, making Bessie moan louder.

"N-No!" Moaned Bessie while the heads felt the milk and Joey started to get a nosebleed. "Your hands are licking me!"

"I think they're doing more than licking!" Mala said as she moved towards them. "Well, it seems that she won't be needing you Joey."

"Ahhh!" Moaned Bessie when the hands sucked harder and she felt their small teeth while Lindsey snickered.

"Hey, got enough to go around?"

"S-shut up!" She moaned.

Joey just stared at the scene in front of him in shock as he tried himself from losing consciousness.

"J-Joey, make them stop!"

"R-Right!" He sputtered before running to the kitchen and came back with a spray bottle before spritzing at the hands. "Get off her guys!"

The hands whimpered and let go of her breasts which kept lactating as Ruberu's hands tried to hide behind her.

"Sorry Bessie." She blushed in embarrassment as the centaur panted while looking flushed.

"I...it's ok, they did help, my breasts feel better…" She panted as she started to pull her top up.

"Hey Joey, let me help you." Spoke Natasha helping him stand.

"Huh? W-" He saw her lean in and start licking at the blood on his face making steam come out of his ears. "I-I-I'm ok Natasha, y-you can stop." He said as he tried to back away.

"But this is my breakfast." She said between licks.

"No it is not." Spoke Elizabeth moving over and handing Joey a napkin. "That's just messy licking."

"Thanks." He said as he wiped his face, much to Natasha's disappointment.

"I was still hungry." She pouted.

'I have to get out of here, I don't think I can survive any more of this!' He thought before Elizabeth held his face and leaned in.

"This is how to enjoy blood." She opened her mouth before sinking her fangs in his neck making him jump as the others felt annoyed. 'Perfect.' She thought as she kept sucking.

"No fair!" Natasha pouted.

Joey groaned while feeling lightheaded before the vampire was pulled off him by Cassy.

"Ease up! He's gotta get plenty to eat if he's gonna get that blood back. Afterwards I'll help all of us get in shape." She smirked while sitting Joey down as he looked a little pale.

"I-I'm good, I should probably get back to my office, I have a lot of work to do." He said nervously. 'I'm starting to think I should install escape routes for situations like this.'

"Nonsense, you just lost a lot of blood, you need to eat." Karen said with a smile as she put a plate of food in front of him. "Eat up, and don't miss a bite."

"Ok, if you insist." He said as he began to eat, trying to ignore the fact that almost every girl there was watching him. 'At least I won't end up passed out.'

"Joey, later on could you help me? I'm trying to set a nest up for all my eggs." Spoke Mikalia.

"Um, sure, just hit the button in your room later and a light will appear next to your name on my board and I'll make sure to come up and help you set up, ok?" He said as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Well since we're on the topic, maybe you can tell SOMEONE to stop making so much noise when I'm trying to get my beauty rest." Spoke Cassandra elbowing Lindsey.

"Hey, just be glad you gots a place to stay miss stick up her ass." Spoke the oni with a hiccup.

"Yeah, I can't believe Miss Smith let you stay here, shouldn't you be in jail or something?" Mary asked with a frown.

"Easy there, let's not try and fight." Spoke Joey who swayed on the spot a little while drinking some water.

"Zzzzzz." Came Honey's reply while sucking on her honey coated paw while Emeth crossed her arms.

"If you got a problem with it, maybe try and unwind, like Ruka here."

"Like a horney teenager who wants to get in the males pants? No thank you." She said with a frown.

"Hey, at least you can hold him, I really have to focus if I want to touch him." Said a will o wisp with a frown.

"If the two of you wish to argue, then do it like real women, a fight to the death." Spoke an amazon. "The last one breathing wins."

"Katie, we talked about this, no fighting to the death." Groaned Joey. "Do I have to take your sword away again?"

"If you take it then you have to take her gourd away." She pointed to Lindsey.

"I'll drink you all under the table before I give it up!" She called.

"Girls, please, this is a stressful enough job already, please don't kill people or encourage deathmatches." He groaned as he finished his meal. "Now look, I'm gonna go lay down and relax, if you got a problem just hit the button and I'll be there when I can."

"Ok, see you later Joey." A Cancer said as she waved her crab claw at him.

(Later)

Joey yawned after his nap and was watching the news with boredom.

"In other news there are reports that there is going to be a full moon tonight." A reporter said as he pointed at a picture of the moon.

"Why would that be news, it's just the moon." He said in boredom. He yawned again before seeing several lights turn on. "Welp, time to get back to work."

He walked over and wrote down the names before heading to the elevator. "I might as well check on Mikalia first." He said as he reached the doors.

(Later)

"Mikalia? You need some help?" He called outside the door.

"Yes, come on in!" She called happily.

"Alright." He said as he unlocked the door and walked in. He saw the harpy putting straw in the center of the room, which was large, and already saw smaller nests with eggs in each of them. "Whatcha need?"

"I need help building my nest, I need to make sure it's big enough for me, my eggs and….possibly another person." She said with a small blush.

"You sure it needs to be bigger? It looks like you could fit five times the amount already."

"Well, could you come here, I wanna test it." She said as she gestured him to come towards her.

"Sure." He said as he approached before she wrapped her wings around him and held him close with a smile.

"Perfect." She cooed happily. "What do you think?"

"Well, it seems to work… I better go now, I have a lot of other girls to visit, I think I have to see Evilyn the Undine next."

"No, I'm comfortable." She pouted making him stay while resting her head against his. "Can't you at least lay down and see if you think it's comfy enough for my eggs?"

"Are you going to let me up if I lay down?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"Alright then." he said as he laid down on the straw. "Well, it seems to be soft enough for your eggs, though I thought they aren't fertilized yet, so why do you need a nest for them?"

"You never know, they might." She spoke tapping her wings together. "It never hurts to keep them around."

"Well, they might start to rot at this rate. Well, I probably have to go now." He said as he started to get up.

"Well then maybe we could fill it with fertilized eggs." She quickly said holding his waist.

"W-What?" He said with a blush. "I-I don't think we can do that."

"But it won't take long. We'd be done before anyone noticed."

"N-no, we can't do that, I have to go." He said as he tried to get to the door. He felt her grip tighten and kept on walking while trying to undo her wings.

"Please! I wanna be a momma hen so bad!" She begged as he reached the door.

"Um, look a condor!"

"Eeek!" She cried as she let go of him and ran back to her room.

"Well, that went well." He muttered as he closed the door. "Next up, Emily."

(Later)

"Emily, are you in there? It's me, Joey." He called as he knocked on her door.

"Come on in."

"Ok." He said as he opened the door to see a large room full of fountains, pools and a large water bed. "Emily? Where are you?"

"Right here." She said as she appeared from behind one of the fountains.

"You said you needed me for something important, what is it?"

"Yes, I think my water bed is deflating, can you help me?"

"Sure thing. Is there any leaks?" He asked while walking to her room.

"I don't know, it just feels like it has deflated when I wake up, I think I'm absorbing any water that comes out so I can't tell."

Joey saw the bed and moved around before spotting a opening near the pillow and rubbed across it. "Hmm, you might be right, there's not much in here and I don't see it on the floor. Guess I'm gonna have to try and patch this up or order you a brand new one. If I have to order any new ones did you see any in the new slime catalog? I think they're having a sale."

"Well, I did see one that caught my eye, it was the special lovers bed, it's designed so that a couple can lie on it and be pulled towards each other, I'd like to try it out with you Joey~."

"W-Well I'll look into ordering it, i-if that's everything I'll just head out now." He blushed while walking past her. "I'll see if we got enough in the savings for it."

"Thanks Joey, I knew I could count on you, feel free to visit me anytime~." She called with a smile.

He nodded and let out a sigh when the door was shut. "Keep it together, don't think too hard on it, but DAMN is it hard!" 'Damn that woman, she's just trying my patience by making me look after everyone here. If I try sleeping with even one and we're not married, we'll both be fucked, and not in the good way.'

He walked down the hall to Cleo's room. 'One of these days I'm gonna really lose it." he knocked. "Cleo? It's me Joey."

"Joey, come in!" She called as she opened the door for him with a smile. "I've been expecting you."

"Well I came as soon as I could. You said the ceiling fan wasn't working right?"

"Yeah, it won't turn on for some reason, could you take a look at it please?" She asked as she led him in.

"Of course." He looked up and tried the switch, but it wouldn't twitch. "Hmm, let me get up and look at it closer. You got a ladder?"

"I don't think so, but I could lift you up." She said with a smile.

"If you want to, this shouldn't take too long if the motor just needs to be replaced."

"I'm fine with it." She said before grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up, making sure to grab his butt with a grin.

He jumped feeling her hand and gulped while looking at the fan. 'Don't think about it, just find the problem and get out before things get too far.'

'Hehe, he's got a cute butt, I hope this takes awhile.' She thought with a grin as she squeezed his butt cheek again.

Joey gulped and looked in the fan with a flashlight. "Oh! Here's the problem, j-just a couple of wires that came undone."

"Well take your time fixing it, I don't mind." She said with a grin.

"It'll only take a second." he said as he started to reattach the wires. When they were together he sighed. "Ok, let me down and we'll see if it works."

"Aw, fine." She said as she set him down before hitting the switch and watching the fan start to spin.

"There we go, good as new." He smiled. "Anything else I should look at?"

"Well, I was hoping I could tempt you into coming with me to my sarcophagus, I could use a cuddle buddy~." She said with a grin.

"U-Um…." 'Damn it! If we were in there there's no way I'd be able to hold back!' "Sorry Cleo, I gotta get to the others before it gets too late."

"Fine, and who knows, maybe I'll see you later tonight." She said with a grin as he turned to leave, but she noticed a tugging sensation and turned to see some of her bandages were caught on the fan and let out a cry when she started to get pulled up and went flying around and around. "WAAAHHH!"

"Whoa, Cleo!" He said as he heard her scream and ran back in.

"Shut it off, shut it off!" She cried.

Joey quickly flicked the switch and watched as it slowed down, but when it did he turned crimson red when it showed Cleo had somehow ended up upside down with her bandages constricting her arms and legs to where they were spread and her breasts hung down. 'Sweet Kami above!'

"J-Joey, can you get me down please?" She said with a blush as she struggled to get free. 'I hate it when this happens!'

'Oh crap! It's like something out of a bondage movie!' He thought while finding the position like in one of his old porn videos and briefly imagined whipping his dick out before shaking his head and grabbed some scissors. "H-Hold on, I'll cut you down."

"H-hurry! It feels weird!" She moaned as she kept struggling and blushing at the position she was in.

Joey quickly cut the bandages slowly before helping her get back on her feet. "T-There you go, all better?"

"Yes, thank you." She said with a blush before realizing she was naked. "I-I better put some new bandages on."

Joey went wide eyed and bolted out of the room while covering his nose. 'Damn it! I almost came close there!'

He took a moment to try and catch his breath while heading to Cassy's room.

'Alright, Cassy should be easy, I mean at the most she'll just want me to work out with her, that's no problem, nothing sexual about it at all.' He reached her door and knocked on it before calling "Cassy, I'm here, did you need me?"

"Y-yes, can you come in, I really need you." He heard her whimper from the other side.

"I'm coming." He unlocked the door and opened it with concern. His eyes widened when he saw her lying on the floor with a blush on her face. "Cassy, what's wrong?"

"I have muscle cramps, I was so excited to work out today I forgot to stretch, now it hurts to move."

"Hang on." He moved over and crouched down. "Where are they hurting?"

"My legs and my arms." She groaned. "Can you fix this please?" She whimpered.

"Um, yeah." He nodded. 'Sounds simple, I just gotta...rub her arms and legs directly.'

"Please hurry, I need to exercise more." She whimpered as he began to blush as he kneeled down next to her.

He reached out and started to rub across her arm while keeping cool. 'This isn't sexual at all so I should be good.'

"T-That feels good, keep it up Joey." She said as her tail started to wag.

"So what kind of exercises did you have in mind for today?"

"Some yoga, lots of running, all to prepare for tonight." She said with a blush as she glanced up at him. "I even invited Karen over to see if she wanted to skinny dip in the pool, lack of clothes helps you go faster."

"A-All right, I think I got your arms done… I guess I should start your legs." He said with a blush.

She spread her legs out while he started working on them next while keeping his eyes away from her spot. "T-Thank you for doing this Joey." She said with a blush as he started to rub her legs.

'Wow, they're pretty firm yet soft.' He idly thought. 'I wonder it'd be like if they were over my-NO! Don't think about it!'

"T-this feels really good Joey, thank you." She said with a blush as she felt her cramps going away. "Um….I still feel my cramps, can you keep massaging?"

"Sure thing." He said as he kept rubbing as her tail kept wagging happily as she started to pant happily and hang her tongue out of her mouth.

"This is great…..rub my belly Joey…" She panted happily.

"Wait, what?"

"Rub my belly, please." She whined at she gave him big sad puppy dog eyes.

'Oh come on! Dogs doing that is one thing, but kobolds? That's just cute and sexy at once!' He thought with a blush as he began to move his hand towards her belly. "So…. is this helping your cramps?"

She nodded while her tail wagged faster. "Mmm, it really is."

"Well, how much longer do you think I should be doing this?" He asked with a blush. 'Her belly is firm yet her fur makes it soft, this is unreal.'

"The next ten minutes." She panted before there was a knock at the door.

"Cassy? It's me Karen, is the pool ready?" Asked the kraken.

"Busy, come back later!" She moaned happily as her tail kept wagging.

"Huh? What's with you? You said I needed to keep my body in tip top shape." She spoke before the door opened and she peaked in. "Joey?! What are you doing?"

"Well uh, Cassy said she had muscle cramps and asked me to help her." He said as he looked down at the Kobold.

Karen frowned and moved in with her tentacles twitching. "Perhaps I can help."

"No, only Joey, he's the best." Cassy panted happily as she leaned into his hands.

"I insist." She felt her eye twitch before her arms lashed out and picked the girl up before slowly wrapping around her body.

"N-no, no, nooo!" She moaned as she felt the tentacles rub against her as Joey began to get a nosebleed.

"I….should probably go…" 'This is like something out of a tentacle hentai!'

"So you try something like this? Then let me help your body wind down." Spoke Karen as her arms wrapped around Cassy's chest and made Joey bolt out of the room while holding his nose.

'That was getting intense!' He thought as he shook his head. 'Ok, next I believe is Ruberu.'

When he got to the door he heard a lot of ruckus and crashing sounds going inside. "Ruberu, is everything ok in there?" He called out.

"Not so much!" She called back followed by another crash. "Give that back you!"

"Do you want me to come in?" He called as he started to unlock the door.

"I could use the help!"

"Ok, I'm coming in!" He called as he opened the doors.

He poked his head in and dropped his jaw seeing her in a light blue panty and bra combo while her hands were tugging on a pink dress while she was trying to bat them away using her head.

"A little help please! They're really acting out today!"

"Ok, but what do you want me to do?" He asked as he tried not to stare.

"Get them to let go of my new dress!"

"Ok, ok! Um...if you two don't let go I'll….give you a bath?" He said, unsure of what to do.

That made them let go and growl at him before barking while her tail hissed.

"Well….they let go…" He said nervously.

"Thanks, but you might wanna calm them down."

He gulped since they barked at him. "Uh, think you have a spare biscuit they'll take?"

"I can't keep biscuits anymore, we can't keep ourselves from eating them right away." She said with a blush.

"Wait, we? Do you eat the biscuits too?"

"Of course, they're really good." She replied before the hands perked up and seemed to talk to each other while she turned bright red. "D-Don't even think about it you two!"

"What are they saying? Think about what?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" She spoke before they tugged her towards him and made her stumble before they grabbed at his pants and started fiddling with the zipper. "S-Stop that you two!"

"H-hey, what are you two doing? Stop that, there's nothing in there for you!" He said with a blush. He pushed them back before they bit his fingers. "Ow! Bad hands! Bad hands!"

"I am so sorry Joey! They have minds of their owns." She said with a blush as she tried to pull them back.

"Why would they try that anyway?" He spoke covering his zipper before using his foot to keep the snake tail away. "Oh come on!"

"I-I don't know, I don't know what they would do that." She said as she looked away with a blush. 'Because they want the same thing I do.'

He held the tail back and looked at the floor. "Do you...need some help with...you know."

"With what?" She asked as she tried to keep her hands back from him with little success. "I...I just needed help with getting my dress back."

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Well, they're not biting it anymore so I should be good….unless you wanna stay and help me with a….b-a-t-h."

He gulped and moved near the dress and picked it up. "Uh, I'll try and get this on, can you distract them for a sec?"

"Sure, ok you guys, look at me, ok?" She said. She started to growl at them as they started to growl back.

Joey carefully moved over while keeping the snake head from snapping. "Ok, quick hold your arms above your head!"

"Look girls, there's food above us!" She said as her hands shot up as he put the dress on her quickly.

He quickly zipped up the back while the hands growled. "Phew, there we go."

"Thank you Joey, it's perfect!" She said happily as she hugged him with a smile.

"Heh, no problem." He smiled before seeing the snakehead moving near his pants. "Uh, why are they so….eager to get my zipper?"

"N-no reason!" She said with a blush as she moved away. "Well, that's everything, thank you!"

"Uh, yeah." He replied as she ran into her room and shut the door. 'I better get to Rochelle's place.'

(Later)

He stood in front of a gigantic door with a human sized one built into it at the base. "Um, Rochelle? You there?" He called.

"C-C-Come in Joey." Came her voice.

"Ok." He said as he opened the human sized door and walked into a massive room full of furniture for someone Rochelle's size, making him feel like an ant. "Rochelle, where are you?"

"In here." She called near the kitchen with her and Fiona in the middle of playing cards.

"Hi, so you called me about something? What can I do to help?" He asked curiously as he approached them.

"W-W-W-W-We wanted to know if...um….you know." Spoke Fiona looking away.

"It's ok, you can tell me, ok Fiona? What do you want me to do?" He asked softly.

"She figured you could join us for some cards." Spoke Rochelle.

"Um….sure, I guess I could, I could use a break." He said as he moved towards an empty large seat before getting on it. "So, what game are we playing?"

"S-Strip poker." Fiona said quietly.

"W-What?!" He blushed bright red.

"We want to play strip poker, i-is that ok?" Rochelle asked with a blush.

"Uh….isn't that a bit, risque?"

"Y-yeah….you don't have to if you don't want to." Fiona said with a blush. "I-if you don't want too we understand…"

"Come on, it's not gonna be too bad." Spoke Rochelle. "I mean, unless you're busy at the moment."

"Well… not at the moment…" He said as he looked at her. 'I wonder where this courage is coming from, usually she's really shy, this isn't like her…' He thought before seeing a large sake bottle next to her. 'Oh, that explains it.'

"Come, on, it'll be fun hic!" She said as she hiccuped with a grin. "So c'mon, please?"

"Um….eh, what the hell." He said with a shrug. "Deal me in."

"Yay! We're gonna get to see his wee wee!" Rochelle hiccuped as he and Fiona blushed.

(Later)

"Aw come on!"

"Ha, you lost, now strip for us!" Rochelle laughed as Joey sat in the chair in only his pants, the rest of his clothes taken from him.

"I think this is probably enough, I should go…" He remarked getting up before Rochelle made him sit back down.

"Nuh uh, you lost, now lose 'em!" She said as she licked her lips. "I wanna see it!"

"I-I don't think that's necessary…." He said with a blush as Rochelle and Fiona looked at him eagerly. "I mean, isn't there a limit?"

"No, now take it off for us, please." Fiona said with a blush.

"If ya don't, I will." Chuckled Rochelle.

"Ugh….fine." He said as he started to slide his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. "There, happy?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned while Fiona blushed brighter.

"Great, well, I think it's time I got back to work, so I'm going to have to go." he said as he started to put his clothes back on. 'This is so embarrassing!'

"Aw, can't you just take off the boxers for a bit?" Whined Rochelle. "At least for Fiona'a sake?"

"Rochelle!" She said with a blush.

"No, I have to go, I think Elizabeth needs me."

"Oh come on, she just wants to suck you dry."

"ROCHELLE!" She shouted as her face turned completely red as his jaw dropped.

"What, it's true, plus I do too, we could have a threesome!"

"Ok see ya!" He waved before running out. "Oh Kami, did that really just happen?" He said to himself as he shook his head.

"Rochelle! That was too much."

"What, it's true, now let's drink, I'm going to need courage for later tonight!"

(Later)

"Elizabeth? You in there?"

"Yes, can you come in please, I need you!" Her muffled voice called.

He used the key before opening the door and headed inside. He looked around in confusion when he didn't see her. "Elizabeth, where are you?"

"I'm in my coffin, I'm stuck!"

He ran over and saw it shaking around. "Hang on, I'll pull and you push."

"Ok, you got it!" She said as he grabbed it and started to pull. "I'm pushing!"

"Put more into it!"

"Come on, I don't wanna be stuck in here anymore!" She called as the lid began to slowly creak open.

"We're almost at it!" He cried as they kept tugging before the lid popped off. "We got it!"

"Freedom!" She cheered sitting up with a sigh. "I went down for a nap, but when I tried opening it it wouldn't budge."

"Wait, then how did you manage to hit the button?"

"I had another wired into the lid of my coffin just in case this happened or….I wanted to summon you." She said with a faint blush.

"Well just don't drink a lot of water next time it gets stuck." He joked.

"Ok...though now that I think of it, I am getting a bit peckish after all of that, would you mind if I had a little drink?"

"Nope, no no no." He quickly said with his hands up. "Sorry, but might wanna go easy on the blood, mine's kinda….fattening!"

"Oh on the contrary, it's some of the best I've ever had, you could say I'm a bit addicted." She said with a smile as she licked her lips.

He gulped before making it to the door. "Maybe later, gotta go, bye!"

"Alright, later tonight then." She said with a grin as he left the room. 'Darn it.'

"These girls are going to be the death of me...ok, who's next?" He panted as he reached the elevator. "I think it was Honey, maybe she needs me to change her sheets?" He muttered as he hit a button.

(Later)

"Honey, you in there, you called me?" He called as he knocked on her door.

"Zzzzzzz"

"Well, she's asleep….I might as well go in and see if I can figure out what she wanted." he muttered as he unlocked her door. He looked in and saw honey pots all over with her snoring on a small mountain of them. 'How is that comfy enough to sleep on?' He thought as he began to make his way towards her, trying to avoid all the empty pots and pools of spilled honey.

"Zzzzzzzzz"

"Honey, come on Honey, wake up, it's me, Joey." He called to her. He spoke while she rolled on her side while drooling a little. "You called me? You needed some help?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"Oh come on, wake up." He said as he reached out and nudged her shoulder. Wrong move as her arm lashed out and he got pulled over to her with her snoring louder. "Hey, let me go! You're getting honey on me Honey!"

"Mmmm, snuggle buddy...zzzzzz." She murmured in her sleep as she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck happily.

'I swear I need to try and get a substitute for this kinda thing. Maybe get her a body pillow.' He thought as he tried to get out of her grasp, but this only made her tighten her grip on him. 'Or maybe I should hire a lackey to help me.'

"Zzzzz….husband….zzzzz" She snored happily.

'Crap, she's dreaming about me and her. Please don't let it be a wet one.'

"Zzzzz….that's the spot...zzzzz" She snored as she started to blush in her sleep.

'It is!' He thought with a blush as she began to hold him tighter. 'Crap, I have to go!'

"Zzzz...right there, harder...zzzzz"

"I have to get out!" He muttered as he redoubled his effort as he started to get a nosebleed.

"Zzzzz….more, faster…zzzz"

'Almost there!' He thought as he began to slide out of her grasp.

"Zzzz….I'm almost there….zzzzz" She moaned while looking more red.

Joey grunted and slid out and rolled off the pile which roused Honey from her slumber.

"Huh, wha...what's happening...Joey?"

"I came to help with something." He replied while keeping his blush hidden.

"Huh? Did I call you?" She asked with a yawn as she started to get up only to fall down her mountain of honey pots. She rolled over and landed near him with a groan. "Ow."

"Maybe next time you could try NOT piling them on top of each other." He sweatdropped.

"But it's so much fun!" She groaned as she got up.

"How?"

"It just is!" She pouted. "Why did I need you again?"

"You didn't say." He sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah….wanna cuddle?" She asked with a grin.

"Is that the emergency?"

"Probably, now give Honey some sugar." She said as she held out her arms.

"Hey look honey!" He spoke pointing at a half filled pot.

"Yay!" She cheered as she grabbed the pot and dunked her hand in before she started to lick it. "Honey!"

Joey headed out while letting out a sigh of relief. 'Close one.' He reached into his pocket and checked the time. "Wow, I must have been doing this longer than I thought, I'll just check up on Mala on the top floor then call it a night."

(Later)

"Mala? It's me Joey."

"Joey? Oh, come i-Ahchooo!"

'I really gotta get her some medicine for that.' He thought as he opened the door and entered the apartment to see it covered in webbing. "Mala? Where are ya?"

"Over here!" She called as she came out of one of the rooms as she rubbed her nose. "My allergies are acting up."

"Haven't you considered just asking me so we could go out and get something? I heard sinuses can get infected if you leave them alone for so long."

"I know… but then I sneeze and block the door." She said with a blush.

"Well you called me for something important?"

"Yeah...I was wondering if you could stay here tonight? I don't think I'm going to get a shot at you if my allergies keep acting up like this."

"Well I could….wait, what?"

"I'm just afraid that I might end up blocking the door by accident and the other girls will get to you and I won't have a turn." She said as she looked down with a small blush.

He stared at her confused and nervously. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"Don't you know? There is going to be a full moon out tonight, every girl here has been looking forward to it." She said in confusion.

He blinked. "Um, hang on." He pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial for Ms. Smith. "Give me a minute."

"Of course." She said with a smile.

He heard it ring for a bit before he heard Ms. Smith answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Smith, I'm gonna be blunt, is there something about a full moon out that can effect the girls you never told me?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you….well, my bad, when a full moon comes out it makes the girls instincts take over, mainly the one that tells them to mate, and they go after the guy they fancy, which I'm going to say is you."

He paled and gripped it. "Are you insane?!"

"No, I paid the doctors to say otherwise, and calm down, you should be fine, we built a bunker for you under your bed in your room for the full moon, just get there and you'll probably survive."

'Probably?!' "Um, just out of curiosity, if they caught me, and something DID happen, would it still be breaking the rules?"

"Technically yes, the whole full moon thing is still being argued in court, but if they did catch you they have no control of their strength right now, so if they did catch you let's just say it would be a very rough fucking." She said as he paled even more.

'Oh god!' He thought of Rochelle and Fiona and gulped. "Um, thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"I'd do more then that, it'll be night soon and I wager that the moon will come out soon, so you better hurry loverboy." She chuckled. "Just so you know we won't be able to help you, MON is also affected by the full moon so I'll have to look after them, have fun."

The call ended with him turning to Mala and quickly smiled. "Hey Mala, I just remembered I have to get something from my room, it's some cold medicine that might help you."

"Really? Then I'll come with you." She said with a smile. 'I heard everything, you're not getting away that easily~.'

"No no, you stay here and try to clean up some of your webbing." He said as he began to move towards the door.

"No, I insist I come." She said as she started to follow him.

"Um, hey look a giant condor!"

"Do I look like Mikalia?" She asked with a frown. "I'm coming with and that's that."

"Um….look, a giant bug swatter!" He shouted before running to the door.

"Hey!" She cried out as he quickly shut the door while some of the webbing got on the doorknob.

'Bunker!' He thought running down the hall before seeing a door open and Mana walk out.

"Hey Joey, where are you going?" She called as she began to fly after him. "Why are you running?"

"No time!" He called as he reached the elevator and began to hit the button rapidly. He looked out of a window next to the elevator and paled when he saw the moon high in the night sky.

"But I need your help with something."

"Um, I'm a bit busy today, how about tomorrow?" He asked nervously as he kept pushing the button rapidly. 'Why is the elevator so slow?!'

"But it'll only take a minute in my room."

"Um, what do you need help with exactly?" He asked nervously. 'I have a good idea what it is.'

"I need some help with….my clothes."

"Y-your clothes? What's wrong with them?" He asked as the elevator dinged. 'Finally!'

"They feel a little tight around my chest." She said as she started to tug at her clothes, making him blush before the elevator doors opened.

"Um...I uh...I don't think I can help with that." He said with a blush as he entered the elevator. He hit the button to close while hearing her fly closer.

"I really think you could Joey~." She called as she stretched her arms towards him.

He paled as the doors started to close as she got closer and closer to the elevator. 'Close close close close!'

Just as she was about to reach the doors they shut, making her cry out as she hit the closed doors. "Ow, that hurt!"

'Yes!' He sighed with relief feeling the elevator slowly move. His relief was short lived as he saw it stop at the next floor as the door started to open. He saw Bessie staring at him with a grin and a blush. 'No!'

"Oh Joey! Glad I could meet you, I need your help."

"Um...what do you need help with?" He asked nervously.

"My breasts."

"W-what?" He said as she began to walk into the elevator. "I-I thought they were milked by Ruberu earlier today?"

"But they feel so warm." She blushed while her breasts jiggled. "And my chest feels tight."

"I-I um uh…. I have to go!" He said as he tried to run out of the elevator.

"Wait!" She spoke grabbing his wrist. "It'll just take a second!"

"I-I really have to go though, maybe tomorrow?" He said nervously. 'Ok, elevators are out of the question, they'll stop me at every floor, maybe the emergency stairs?'

"Please." She begged before they heard a loud crash on the same floor.

"I should probably check that out!" He said as he pulled himself out of her grasp.

"Wait, come back!" She called out which he ignored.

'Ok, all I have to do is get to the emergency stairs, but what was that crash?' He thought as he ran down the hall. That's when he saw Rochelle at the end and looking more drunk than before. 'Oh no, this can't end well.' He thought when she spotted him.

"Joey!" She hiccuped while Lindsey walked out beside her. "We were, hic! Looking for you!"

"We?" He asked nervously. "Wait...where's Fiona?"

CRASH!

"There she is~." Rochelle hiccuped as the troll bursted out of a wall, a large blush on her face. "I finally got her to drink some so hic! We're ready to have fun~."

"I-I'm sorry Joey, but I'm so hot!"

'Oh man! If it wasn't a full moon and illegal I'd be into this!' He thought with a blush. "Um...I'm flattered girls, really but...I really have to go."

"No way, get him girls"! Called out Lindsey.

"Aaaaah!" He cried as girls began to pour out of the doors, all trying to get at him. 'I have to get out of here!' He thought before spotting the emergency doors behind Rochelle.

"I need blood!" called out Natasha slithering towards him.

"Then get in line!" Elizabeth roared as she ran towards him.

"I want him!" Cried a griffon.

"I shall have him!" Called out Cassandra before Joey ran at them and started using his whole stamina to duck and weave around them. "Get back here and be my sex slave!"

"Grab him, don't let him escape!" Cleo shouted. She sent her bandages out, but he ducked and they wound up wrapping around Honey.

"Hey, I'm only into Joey!" She roared as she tore them off.

Karen sent her tentacles out at him in attempt to get him, but he dodged them and they ended up hitting a kikimora. "Sorry Candace!"

"Watch it!"

Rocheele reached out for him but he ducked her hands and slid between her legs before reaching the door.

"Finally!" He grabbed the door and opened it before darting out.

"No!" They cried as they ran to the door as he began to run down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Gotta get to bunker." He panted before seeing some clay covering the steps ahead of him. "Oh shit!" He looked around before hearing the girls coming down the stairs from above. 'Shit, maybe I can jump over her?'

"You're trapped Joey." Smirked Emeth on the other end. "Go ahead and jump, I'll catch you."

"Come on, I'm just trying to survive and not end up in prison!" He groaned. 'Even though this is a man's dream come true!'

"Just come to me, there's no other choice." She called before he looked at he railing and got on before he started to slide down, passing the clay with ease. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"Nah nah!" He called out before seeing a chest on the stairs as he slid down. 'Crap!'

"Open me Joey, there's a surprise inside~." Mimi called happily.

"I'll pass on that." He said as he jumped over her and kept going while hearing the ruckus upstairs get louder. 'Just a few more floors to go!' He thought before seeing Mary waiting on the stairs with a grin as she rubbed her legs together.

"Sorry Joey, but you're not getting past!" She spread out her wings.

"Oh come on Mary, please, I just wanna get to my room!" He groaned. 'Damn it, how do I get past her?'

"Sorry, not happening." She remarked before some webbing shot out and covered her wings. "Hey!"

"Joey! I want you!" Mala shouted as she ran down the stairs as he ran past the immobilized wyvern.

"Sorry! Gonna call a rain check!" He called as he ran as fast as he could as the doors were burst open and more girls poured out into the stairway and ran after him. 'Only two more floors, only two more floors!'

"Come back! I wanna cover you all over!" Called Emily seeping down the stairs without waiting.

"Get back here, we can drink and fuck all night long!" Lindsey called happily as she chucked an empty gourd at him.

He jumped over it and ran through a door before seeing Medea at the other end with her snakes hissing.

"You aren't escaping me this time!" She hissed as she lunged at him.

"I'm sorry, but not today Medea!" He dove as time slowed down and he carefully rolled out from under her as she landed and ran to the elevator before hitting the button. "Come on, come on, hurry up!" He said as he looked behind him nervously.

"There he is, get him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Come on, hurry up, I just have one floor left!" He groaned as the doors began to slowly open. He jumped in and rushed to hit the last button while the floor shook.

"Get him!" Rochelle roared as she lunged at the doors as they started to shut, almost crushing the girls in front of her.

"Watch it!"

"You nearly squashed me!"

"Joey!" She cried right as the doors closed, making him sigh in relief.

"Phew." He smiled before he felt the elevator shake and saw the top part slowly get tugged at. "Oh no….oh come on, I just wanna get to my room!" He groaned as the roof of it was slowly getting torn off. 'Maybe it'll reach the first floor before they get through and I can get off and get to the bunker?'

"Joey~!" Spoke Ruka bending the metal. "You're mine~!"

"Please, no! You're not yourself, it's the moon, the moon!" He called before the elevator door dinged and started to open.

"Don't care, fuck time!"

"Not now!" He called as he ran out and began to run to his office. 'I'm almost there!'

Ruka jumped down and ran after him. "Come on! I bought some new lingerie for this night!"

"Maybe later! Umm….look, some hobbits with some a magic ring!" He called as he reached his office.

"Jewelry!" She looked around just as he shut and locked the door before rushing to the bunker. He pushed his bed to the side, glad it was a cheap light one and saw a metal hatch. He looked up quick and saw the wall was full of lights. "Tomorrow is not going to be fun." he groaned as he started to open the hatch.

When he jumped down he pulled the hatch close and saw automatic lights go on with it looking like a second house around. He saw food, water, and everything he would need stacked up against the walls along with a large bed. "Geez, when was she going to tell me about this place?" He said as he locked the hatch.

He heard more sounds above and moved over near the kitchen and opened the fridge which had it stocked full of food. "Wow, she really got me plenty of stuff."

"Joey! Let us in!" He heard Bessie call.

"P-Please!" Came Fiona's voice while the hatch was hit on over and over.

"I'm good! I'll see you all tomorrow!" He called as he heard more banging. 'Please let it hold, please! I don't wanna die by sex!'

"Let us in, let us in, let us in!" He heard them start to chant.

"Never!" He yelled back.

"...Please?"

"No!"

"Open up and satisfy my needs or else!" Yelled Cassandra banging on the hatch the loudest.

"No! If I open it you'll all fuck me to death!" He shouted. 'Wow, I didn't think she'd want me that bad.'

"No we won't, we just wanna bang." Spoke Lindsey.

"I still can't let you in, it's illegal to bang, plus you all can't hold back your strength right now!" He replied while sitting down. 'I hope that hatch holds.'

(Later)

Joey groaned as he lied on the bed, the girls had been banging on the hatch all night long, so he hadn't been able to sleep at all. The good part was though they had begun to slowly stop due to fatigue. 'I should be able to go up, it should be daylight soon.' He thought as he stopped hearing banging.

"Just open….zzzz."

"We….just want to show….our love…"

He let out a yawn before it went quiet. 'I should probably check, just to make sure… then I can finally get some sleep.' He thought as he began to slowly make his way to the hatch. He carefully pushed it up with a groan and peaked out to see all the girls around the room and hatch passed out and sleeping. 'Wow, they must have really wore themselves out.' He thought before seeing several of them clutching his spare clothes with smiles as they slept. 'Thank god this thing was so strong.'

Suddenly his phone began to ring loudly, startling the girls awake.

"Crap!" He shut the hatch quickly and looked at it with annoyance. He hit answer without looking and held it up. "Who the hell is it?"

"Hello Joey, it sounds like you survived the night!" Ms. Smith answered happily.

"You!" He yelled while making a fist. "Were you waiting all night to see if I was still ok?"

"Yes, I was busy with other houses, and we didn't have the resources to deal with an entire skyscraper full of feral girls."

"Bullshit! If you got the stuff to make this place AND a bunker then I'm pretty sure you got plenty of things to deal with them! Especially since you basically threw me to the wolves! Do you know how close I came to ending up dead by banging?"

"But did you die?" She responded smugly.

"Somehow I didn't! But there are going to be more nights, what if I do end up not making it to the bunker, what then?"

"Well then….we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, hey how are the girls!" She quickly changed the subject.

"Sleeping until you called, and don't you dodge the question! If I end up dead I'm gonna make sure my spirit haunts your ass with that smug attitude of yours!"

"Well, I think some of your new wives will have claim to your soul now." She said smugly, making him look at the phone in confusion.

"What the fuck are you on? Last I checked, none of us tied the knot, but knowing you you slipped some marriage form in, didn't you?"

"Yep, and I finished the last of the forms today, I'm sending MON with some copies and a bag full of marriage rings, your wives are going to be excited."

"Hold up." He held a finger up. "How long did it take you to get those set up?"

"Almost two weeks, you would not believe how hard it is to get a marriage legalized when the bride and groom aren't there." She chuckled.

"That's illegal you bitch!" He snapped shaking the phone. "Do you know what it's like watching over so many of them and nearly losing it? Do you KNOW how blue my balls have been when I gotta use just my hands? They look like fucking smurf nuts!"

"Well now you can relax and enjoy yourself, now that you're married you can bang the girls, and they all sent us a petition to let this happen, so they are going to be very happy to have some fun with you." She said as he heard a doorbell ring.

"Wait, what?" He blinked. "They signed a petition? Did they ask you to do that?"

"Well yeah, do you think I would do this if they didn't want this? They really want you Joey, so get ready, MON should be arriving there about now, and they are going to break the news to them any second now."

He groaned while rubbing his head. "You know, if people just TOLD me this ahead of time, I might have been all for the whole HUNTING ME DOWN TO PLOW ME THING FOR A WHOLE NIGHT!" He yelled.

"Hey, that wasn't their fault, their instincts take over and they can't control themselves, and they have told me that they have been trying to get close to you, hell I even watched it on the security cameras." She said before Joey heard a lot of happy shrieks from the other side of the hatch.

He glared at the phone. "I'm gonna get you back later, but right now I better get something out of the way." He ended the call and let out a deep sigh. "Better face the music." He said as he set his phone down and walked towards the hatch before opening it. He looked out to see Tio handing out rings and papers with a smile as the girls stared at them happily before spotting him.

"Joey!"

"E-Easy!" He spoke with his hand up. "I know what you're going to say, but I've got some stuff to get off my chest first."

"Go ahead Joey, we're all listening." Mala said as she slid a ring onto her finger.

"First off, which one of you suggested the petition to get us all marriage WITHOUT talking it with me." He frowned with irritation. "And be quick, I'm exhausted and wanna get all the stuff out of the way before passing out."

"Well, you see, we were all talking and we decided we liked you and we made the petition on the spot, kind of like a joke but before we knew it Ms. Smith was there and she took it from us, we thought we were in trouble, but now here we are, married!" Fiona said as she looked at her ring with a blush.

"Nooo, what I meant is, who came up with it in the first place? Who suggested it?"

"I did." Cassy said with a smile. "Honestly I never thought this would happen, I just wanted to show it to you and see if we could get a response out of you."

"Oh it got one out alright." He walked over to it and held a finger up to her face. "Now sit."

"Ok." She said as she quickly sat down. "Do you want me to give you a blow job?"

"No, but considering you came up with it in the beginning, your first job as one of my new wives is to be a loyal lap dog until I say so." He replied before turning to the others. "Second, if we're all officially married, do you know what that entails?"

"Legal sex!" They all said at once.

"Damn straight! And with how some of you are, it's been hard for me, and I mean HARD, to not sneak in and jerk it off." He spoke before walking over to Mala. "For instance Mala, do you know how many dreams I've had of tying you and Cleo up like some bondage porno and having my way with you both? Since the first week we got here considering your webbing is everywhere and Cleo's bandages are always putting her in the right position."

"I don't mean it to happen like that." Cleo muttered with a blush.

"I-I don't know….but we could try that if you want." Mala said with a blush.

"Cassandra!" He pointed at the elder devil. "You like being on top? Well in my dreams, they all show you being turned into someone else's bitch or being my own personal french maid. I mean for kami sake! Look at your chest!"

"H-How scandalous, I would never lower myself like that!" She said as her face turned as red as her dress.

"Oh believe me, when we do it, you won't get a chance to be on top." He stumbled and pointed at Mikalia and Ruberu. "As for you two, when we're done, I'm gonna make sure every new egg you got is fertilized again and again. As for you Ruberu, when we're done, I'll make sure each one of your heads learns how to suck my dick off like a pro."

"Yay, a new big family!" She cheered as Ruberu just blushed crimson red.

"And for you two!" He shouted as he pointed at Fiona and Rochelle. "I have dreams where I give you two the best ass fucking you've ever seen, and I will make sure that you both have enough semen inside you to give birth to a whole batch of children!"

Both blushed bright red while he wobbled and groaned.

"But for now, I'm too tired and gonna pass out, so you two can lend me your breasts for a nice cozy bed, night night." He said as he began to collapse as Rochelle and Fiona caught him, much to the other girls jealousy.

"Guess we did keep him up all night." Yawned Lindsey with a groan.

"Yeah, we better all catch up on some sleep, because we're all gonna be busy tonight~." Mary said with a grin.


	135. Chapter 135

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 135

What if Ruby began to grow into a giant?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

It was late at night as team RWBY tried to sleep from a long day of classes, especially a certain cookie eating girl, who was sleeping with a cookie in her mouth.

"Zzzzz." She snored while not noticing that her hands were getting longer and a bit bigger.

(Next morning)

The girl yawned while stretching her arms up and didn't notice the cracking sound. "Ah what a good day for being a huntress." She then got up and felt a draft for some reason. 'Huh? It feels cold.'

After a while of getting up and stretching, she opened her eyes and saw the sky.

"Huh, I don't remember sleeping near the window." She said before looking down and saw…..a tiny Beacon! Ruby screamed in horror before looking at herself and screamed again as she was now a fifty story tall woman, scratch that, she was a NAKED fifty story tall woman. "Oh my Dust!"

Her screaming made the school shake with her team slowly starting to wake up from it.

"Ugh….what the hell." Yang groaned before looking up and saw a giant foot in the middle of the broken room. "AH!"

"What in the world?!" spoke Weiss seeing it while Blake was speechless.

Ruby looked around nervously before trying to slap herself awake. "It must be a dream! It's gotta be!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

The slaps were so loud that glass shattered on impact as everyone was now fully awake.

"Ah! What's going on!?" yelled Weiss as they covered their ears.

"Is that….a giant?" Blake said in shock. 'But that's only in books. Not real life.'

Yang looked up and saw a familiar rose birthmark on the giants left hip. "That mark….oh dear god! RUBY?!"

Said girl panicked while looking ready to faint. "Yang! Weiss! Blake! Anyone, where are you?!"

"Ah!" they held their ears while students looked out and went wide eyed with some gaping at seeing all the skin.

"Ok that's just scary!" Nora said in fear before hugging Ren. "Save me Renny!"

He groaned while Pyrrha was dumbstruck at the giant.

"Holy cow." muttered Jaune. "Pyrrha, is this some weird dream?"

"It's not." She muttered in shock. 'Why couldn't it be Jaune, or me?!'

Ruby gulped before trying to move and tripped on the school before crashing head first on the ground. "Eeep!"

CRASH!

Everyone stumbled while Ruby's friends rushed to get dressed while seeing the huge hole in the side of the school.

(A few miles later)

"Ow." Ruby groaned while still on the ground. "My nose." 'Stupid feet!'

"Ruby!"

She blinked while a small figure climbed up her face. "Ew! Bugs!" She moved her arm to slap them when they called out.

"No Ruby no!"

She stopped mid swing while taking a better look. "Oh...oh my Dust! Guys I'm so sorry!"

"Ahh! Quiet!" yelled Weiss covering her ears.

She covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"Still too loud!" Blake yelled while her ears dropped a lot.

Ruby gulped while keeping her mouth closed.

"Ruby what happened to you?" Yang said in shock and horror.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this." she whispered as low as she could.

"But….But what will dad say?!"

"I don't know." She said while feeling a draft. "And um…..can anyone get me some clothes?"

"That's gonna be hard." spoke Blake.

"But I can't stand around naked!"

"Also think of the costs." Weiss frowned. "There isn't enough money in the world."

"But Yang said they grow on trees." She said in confusion.

"I said that when we were kids to joke with you."

"...oh, so putting Uncle Qrow's wallet in the backyard to grow a money tree was a bad idea." 'Oops.'

Yang facepalmed.

(Later)

Ruby gulped while holding the headmaster in her palms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's quite alright Miss Rose, none of us were expecting something this...shocking." He said while averting his eyes from her chest.

"But do you have a cure for this?"

"I don't, but this can be channeled through other means. Especially when you have many advantages in your arsenal."

Ruby blinked while looking at herself. "Like what? Me having a big hit box?"

"More like you having more stride in your step and being able to see great distances."

"Plus you got a lot more strength." spoke Yang. "I mean look at you, you could probably beat Grimm butt without using your weapon."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! What about Crescent Rose?"

"You can use it for a toothpick." Blake said.

"No! It's my baby!" She yelled out while crying a little bit.

They covered their ears while avoiding the massive tear drops.

"I can't just let it go! I made it with my own two hands!"

"Ruby! Calm down!" Yang yelled while Ruby sniffled and didn't notice that some red energy was flowing from her feet and down to her weapon. "I'll get you a new one!"

"No!" She cried out before noticing that her response was in front of her, now as big as her. "C-Crescent Rose! Oh my gosh!"

"What? What the, I mean, how the, what just happened?!" questioned Weiss with wide eyes.

"I think I understand now." Ozpin said. "Your semblance changed and now its size alteration and transfer instead of speed."

"How does that work?!"

"It happens sometimes in a pre-teen that a person's semblance will change unexpectedly."

"That makes no sense!"

"Trust me, Glynda's semblance was once the ability to make her hair grow uncontrollably and become harder than diamonds. And I still have the scars to prove it." He said while showing them a long cut that went from his hand to inside his sleeve. "And that was when she was trying to cut her hair for the dance."

"Ozpin." frowned said woman.

"Just saying." He said while Ruby blinked.

"So I can change size? Is that it?"

"Yes, try it out."

She nodded before closing her eyes and glowed red before shrinking down rapidly to her normal self, which also means that everyone else was in mid air.

All of them dropped down before Ruby looked herself over and let out a cheer.

"Yahoo! I'm back!" She called out before seeing her massive weapon still pointing to the sky. "Oh fudge nuggets."

"Ow." Yang groaned while landing on Blake's chest, head first. "Huh? Kind of soft, like pillows."

"Yang!" she blushed.

"Oh hey Blake." She said while not moving. "Thanks for saving me with these Bella'boob'a cushions."

She blushed red before slapping her.

"Ow!"

"Not funny!" She hissed while Weiss groaned a little.

Ruby got an idea and closed her eyes before moving towards the three and let the red energy cover them. "It's time you live large and in charge!"

"Wait, what are you doing Ruby?"

"You know, making you living giants." She laughed as the three grew bigger and bigger, ripping their clothing in the process, as they became fifty foot giants. 'Wow, now I know how they felt when I was that big.'

"Ahhh! My clothes!" screamed Weiss trying to cover herself and making several guys gawk and take pictures with their Scrolls.

"Why not me?!" Pyrrha blurted out as Yang growled and covered Blake's chest.

"Their mine! Not yours!" She snapped in anger.

Blake blushed while Glynda frowned at Ruby while Ozpin averted his eyes.

"Miss Rose, that was irresponsible of you!" She frowned before Ruby grabbed her hand. "Don't you dare."

"Sorry!" She said as Glynda grew and tore her clothes before becoming a fifty foot giant. "Um….how's the weather up there?" 'Crap!'

"Miss Rose!" she yelled making everyone smaller cover their ears.

She gulped before doing the only thing possible.

"Sorry!"

Run like hell.

"Miss Rose!"

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed before running as fast as her legs could carry her. 'I regret nothing!'

(Omake)

-Vale-

Cinder smirked as she got ready to finish the redhead in front of her.

"You won't get away with this." spat Pyrrha with a glare.

"Like I care." She smirked while not knowing something was growing from behind her. "Now any last words?"

"I have a few but….do you believe in divine punishment?"

She raised an eyebrow before noticing she was getting covered in darkness.

"Hey, care to pick on someone your own size."

She blinked before turning, only to see a massive ninety foot tall woman, completely naked, and holding a large scythe in her hands. "What….in….all….of….Dust?!"

"Hey." Smiled Ruby while putting her scythe down. "Like it? I'm bigger than life now and I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friend!"

"Wha….I….how…" spoke Cinder who was shocked speechless.

She moved down while making her left arm move towards her. "Say hello to my little friend!"

SLAM!

Cinder felt the force from the palm as she fell unconscious from the pain.

Ruby grinned before picking her up and placed her between her chest. "There, one badguy down. And I was able to get Roman like this too. Isn't that great Pyrrha?"

"Ugh…." groaned Roman while looking like he lost a lot of blood as Neo was busy blushing like a lightbulb.

"I'll go deal with that nasty dragon since I'm here."

Pyrrha nodded as Ruby grabbed her scythe and walked off. 'Why couldn't it be me? Oh well, I owe her one.'

'Time to save the day! Giant style!' Ruby thought with a grin as the screen went black.


	136. Chapter 136

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 136

This time Salem gets her own servant.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Elsewhere-

In the dark castle we find the mistress of darkness looking out from her window and feeling lonely as many of her comrades were on other missions or just too busy to talk with her. Yes she could feel lonely, not that she'd ever admit it.

However she also had a few things to do, like look over old relics from the days before the formation of Remnant. It was a nice hobby considering she had nothing better to do.

"Mmm, which one to look at now?" She mused while looking over ancient armor and documents that she salvaged. She moved her hand over each one while making sure that she didn't break any. "So many choices, so much time."

As she moved her hand, she took notice a small document with her name on it. She opened it and saw it was something in an old language with the title _Salem Witch Hunts_. "Hmm, this might be like looking at a photo album." she joked.

She looked closely and saw a few woman and men getting stoned to death. "Such is the way of humanity, so quick to kill that which they can't understand." She then looked closely before getting pricked by a piece of metal that was attached to the parchment. "Ow."

The black blood oozed out while causing the parchment to become a pile of gunk.

"Damn it." she frowned before dropping it. "A ruined relic is a worthless one."

As she was getting ready to destroy the relic, it started to glow a dark red as it caught on fire.

She went wide eyed seeing this while stepping back a little.

The flames died down as a small girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black hat, a black dress with long sleeves that had white on the end and covered her hands, that didn't cover her white bloomers, with black stings around the middle of them, some shoes with a orange ribbon on the left side, with some black and orange bows around her neck and on the sides of her head. In her hands was a tiny orange teddy bear.

"Hello, are you my master?" She asked with a smile.

"What?" replied the woman before frowning and narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Servant class Foreigner, but you can call me Abigail Williams." She smiled. "Want a hug?"

"No." she replied being blunt before snapping her fingers as a Seer floated in. "Take care of this intruder."

It blinked before looking her over and floated away in fear for some reason.

"Hey, I gave you an order!"

"Sorry master but I have a friend on the other side." spoke the girl before Salem gave her a dark glare.

"Start talking or I'll be the one to end you myself."

She giggled as a key hole appeared on her forehead. "I'm friends with the outer beings." She then smiled. "But I'm a believer of god himself."

Salem blinked. 'Outer beings…..wait. Oh Dust! The outer gods mentioned by that artifact from that Lovecraft fellow, but that's just fiction!'

"Why are you so pale?" she tilted her head. "Are you feeling ill or unwell?"

"No it's my skin color."

"Huh?"

"And quite frankly you didn't explain where you came from. That artifact caught on fire and suddenly you appeared. Do you use a form of magic?"

"I'm not a Caster class, and I'm not a witch." She frowned. "I'm a Puritan and believe in god. And witches are big old meanies."

Salem raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then tell me, how many witches have you met?"

"..." she looked away. "Everyone died because I didn't know. But um…..I think Tituba was a witch? I think?"

Salem blinked.

"So what's your name?"

"Salem Crucible."

"But my town is called Salem."

"Well it's my name too."

"So….you love god too?" She asked while holding her teddy bear.

"What god? God isn't real." She said blatantly while Abigail looked at her in shock and in a tearful expression.

"B-But god is real!"

"Not to me."

She sniffled before grabbing her dress. "I'll make you believe master! So your soul can be saved from hell!"

"Hey, get off!" she grabbed the girl and tried shoving her off.

"No!" She said while grabbing her hair and pulled on it.

"Ow!"

"Get off my dress!"

Both narrowed their eyes before Abigail stuck her tongue out and licked her face.

"Gah!" she wiped the saliva off before picking the girl up and threw her across the room. "You impudent brat!"

She groaned before looking at her. "Meany old lady master." She then caused two long black like keys to appear, one with a heart on the teeth and one looking like a pair of horns. "Do you want to see the outer beings? They won't like you for hurting me."

"Then let me make it clear. I. Do not. Believe."

She blinked before sniffling and ran off. "Stupid old lady!"

Salem sighed while feeling like this was a weird nightmare. 'I need a drink.'

(A few minutes later)

Salem looked at a small book on her throne while not noticing that Abigail was right behind her.

"What are you reading meany master?"

Salem jumped before slamming the book into Abigail's face.

"OW!" She cried out while getting a nosebleed. "What in the lord's name was that for?!"

"You snuck up behind me! I should be asking you the same thing!"

She pouted with anger. "I was trying to figure out what you were reading."

Salem frowned. "A book on Dust."

"...so you clean with a broom?" She asked as the nosebleed started to fade rather quickly.

"No, I mean the mineral that can harm my children."

"You don't look motherly, just a meany and an old lady." She huffed with a cute pout.

Salem narrowed her eyes.

"Did you give birth to them or did you do what the holy mother did and had a miracle of god?" She asked innocently.

"Neither, I forged them using the power of one of the twin deities."

"...who?"

"The twin deities are brothers, one made the animals and good creatures while the other created evil and the Grimm of the world. They left after creating mankind together."

"Heretic." She frowned. "God created the world and the devil made evil after causing Adam and Eve to fall!"

"That is what humans believe now."

"Lies! That's not true!"

"Or maybe you just can't accept the truth."

She twitched a little as her skin turned an ashen color, her hands became black as charcoal, her blond hair turned as white as snow, her eyes turned red and her hat changed into a witches hat along with her clothes becoming turned and revealed most of her body while a long black key like staff appeared with the staff end glowing a dark blue color. From behind her massive purple octopus like tentacles started to appear from her body as the key hole on her head opened up to reveal a single glowing eye with purple energy coming out of it. "You're dead master! By the word of madness!"

"Oh?" Salem smirked while her hands glowed with darkness. "You call me a master even while raising your voice? Hypocritical."

"You are dead!" She laughed before saying. "Noble Phantasm: Qliphoth Rhizome." She said before doing a chant. "Your mana, pour it into me...The forbidden nostrum...I am the one that shows the way to it! Let's release it...! Ygnailh...ygnaiih thflthkh'ngha...The Silver Key in my hand, materialized from the void and touched by these fingertips. The god that is my Father...I will be the one in whom that essence dwells...! Pass beyond the sleep of roses, and arrive at the Final Gate!Qliphoth Rhizome: Hollow Tree Filled by a Remnant of Light!"

The world went dark as her third eye glowed and her tentacles rushed at Salem, causing her massive damage as Abigail, in her normal state, stared on with a blank expression.

Salem's eyes widened with each hit before sending out a torrent of darkness that wrapped around the girl's neck.

She gasped while changing back. "Ow!" 'What the? But she's supposed to be with the beings!'

"Was that supposed to scare me girl?"

"B-But how? The outer beings should've hurt you!" Abigail said in shock.

"Your god or beings whatever you have don't affect me because you aren't in your time. Those days are gone and you should go with the flow of time."

"No! God is my savior!"

"Well you can stick with that all you want, but those who can't grow and adjust with time are doomed to fall over and over and over and over. I should know, I've been around longer than you have before I reached puberty."

Her eyes widened. "But….it's only 1697 AD."

Salem shook her head. "It's 2018 AG."

She blinked before saying. "Master….if that's true…." she looked up. "Does that mean I'm older than you?"

Cue an anime fall as Abigail escaped from the shadows and ran off.

"Later little girl." She giggled before running out of the room.

'She truly is foolish if she didn't even know the current time.' thought Salem with annoyance.

(Later)

Salem sighed as she saw Watts walking into the room. "Your report?"

"Everything is going smoothly in the search for the Summer maiden." He said as Abigail walked behind him.

"Hello." She smiled. "Are you here to say hi?"

He turned and blinked. "Oh, I didn't know mistress Salem brought someone else into the circle."

"Hello I'm Servant Foreigner, or Abigail Williams." She smiled before pointing to Salem. "And I'm her child." 'He he he.'

"Wait, what?"

"Ignore her Watts, she's just a small brat."

She huffed before saying. "I'm only a few thousand year older then you, but I'm still twelve years old."

Salem blinked. "Yes, but I looked up your records in my collection and you were seventeen when you died."

"..." she looked away before smiling at them quickly. "I'm forever twelve."

"It doesn't count." she glared.

"Yes it does." She pouted. "Old meany hag!"

"Uh...mistress Salem?"

"She's a servant girl I took in, that's all you need to know."

"I'm not that kind of Servant!" She huffed. "I'm one that supposed to fight in the holy grail wars!" 'Meany.'

"The what wars?" asked Watts.

"Holy grail wars, Magus and Servants rage war against one another to get the holy grail, an object made by god," Abigail glared at Salem. "That grants one a single wish. And Servants are those that are brought from the past or the future."

He looked completely lost as Abigail summoned some tentacles that seemed to speak with her in an unknown language.

"Really, oh poo." She said sadly. "The grail was destroyed centuries ago said the outer beings and caused the world to change, the earth to have magic and the moon to shatter." 'What could've happened?!'

"Um…."

"That will be all Watts." spoke Salem.

"Yes mistress Salem." He said before walking off.

Abigail looked at Salem before saying. "The outer beings also told me that somewhere there's a school called Beacon where a Lancer class and a Ruler class have been summoned."

'That might prove to be annoying later on.' "Do they happen to know who their masters are?"

"Yes but they don't want to spoil anything." She said. "Plus they want to play fair, even if they use me as a key to bring them into this world."

"Oh?"

"But god is going to prevail!" She pouted before jumping in her lap. "And you're going to win against them, I know you will meany master."

"If I'm your master then you better act like a proper servant and get off." she glared.

"No." She huffed. "Plus you remind me of mom before she was hanged." She chuckled darkly for a second before smiling. "So what about the funny man? Will he get a Servant too?"

"You tell me."

"Um…..no clue." She shrugged while getting off. "Only Magus can summon Servants and only from selected bloodlines or by getting magic into their very beings. But the outer beings said something about maidens and semblance being the key."

"Oh really? And did they happen to tell me WHERE to find the maidens?"

She shook her head. "That wouldn't be fair they said. But they gave a hint."

"And what's that?"

Abigail smiled evilly. "Find the hero of the twelve year war and you shall find her. For when one meets her, he's at the change on god fast steeds and a namesake weakness."

She growled. "You call that a hint?"

"They speak in riddles." She huffed before saying. "But look for a book call Iliad, it's a forbidden text to my religion but it might help."

'That doesn't make anything easier.' she thought before noticing something on her arm. "What are these odd marks?"

Abigail looked at the marks, which was a key hole with a long tentacle coming out of it. "Oh that, a command seal, it keeps Servants from getting out of control and can allow them to be commanded to do certain tasks, but you only get three and that's it."

Salem blinked as Abigail gave her a hug.

"Hug attack!"

"Would you stop?" she frowned before getting an idea. "In fact, I hereby order you as your master to decrease these hugs!"

The seal glowed as part of the tentacle vanished and Abigail pouted and got off her.

"Meany." She muttered under her breath.

"Hmm, now this is more my style." she smirked looking at the tattoo.

"Meany master." Abigail said. "If I can say one thing it's that you need more Servants. Without them you might lose and I'm not really a fighter."

"Trust me, I can handle myself in any fight."

"You still need Servants." She said. "And you have lots of old relics, why not use them on your friends and have powerful Servants. I remember some of them can be either gods in human form or very powerful hero's and villain's from the age of the false and lying gods. So master, maybe some extra help can prove beneficial, I mean you are going up against powerful Servants in the near future."

"Shame one of them couldn't have shown up." grumbled Salem.

"They will." She smiled. "The outer beings said that soon a berserker will come that will be an old god. And the maiden? Her Servant is a demigod." She then said. "And they've shown me that you will have powerful Servants, if you act now instead of later."

"And they can't just tell me this themselves because?"

"They sleep." She said. "And if they wake, the universe will be destroyed." She then smiled. "No pressure right master?"

'If her other side would stick around she might be more tolerable.' Salem thought with a sigh.

(Later)

Abigail looked at the circle of weird people while playing with her teddy bear.

"And she's supposed to be what my goddess?" Asked Tyrian.

"An ally."

"Meany mother is right." She smiled. "I'm a good little girl."

Hazel looked at Salem in confusion. "You're this child's mother?"

"No, she just says that to get under my skin. She's a common servant girl who has abilities I can use, nothing more nothing less."

"I'm a Servant! And I'm not a servant girl, but a believer of god." She huffed before looking at Tyrian. "Why do you have a tail?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I should be asking the same here girl."

"Just because you remind me of what the trials said about familiars and witches. After all…." she looked away. "I started it."

"The what trials?" asked Watts.

"Salem Witch Trials." She said pointing to Salem. "Like meany witch."

"Don't you dare insult her like that." scowled Tyrian standing up.

"Tyrian, sit down." spoke Salem with a frown.

"But my goddess. This child just insulted you."

"Trust me, I have ways to deal with her."

He grumbled at that while Abigail summoned some tentacles and nodded a few time.

"Ok, master. The outer beings have told me that the hero of the Iliad has been summoned and soon the old god shall be brought forth." She said as the tentacles vanished.

"Damn it." she hissed while the others were confused.

"What was she just talking about?" Asked Hazel.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Abigail pulled at his pants leg and smiled. "You shall soon summon a being that fought the hero of Iliad. The man with the foolish brother in love."

"Abigail, shut it, now." spoke Salem. "If there's nothing else to call to this meeting, then you're all dismissed."

They nodded as Hazel looked at the girl in confusion as he walked away along with the others.

"Abigail." Salem frowned.

"I was just telling him the future." She pouted. "No need to be upset. Besides god will preserve him."

"Until I have full control and understanding on the servants to appear in the future, NO ONE and I mean no one else is to know of this war going on. If you say anything else I'll use one of the seals to keep you mute."

She sniffled a little bit before nodding. "And master."

"What?"

"The outer beings told me that soon a man with no body will summon a man with the mind of a genius and a member of the Ruler class." She said cryptically. "And they said the man with no body has gray hair."

"Wait, does the man also happen to wear green?"

"They said yes, like worthless human gemstones. Their words not mine because gems are so pretty." Abigail giggled.

'Ozpin. Figures he'd have a hand in this coming war.'

"Master." Abigail said. "Can I go now? I want to play with the silly octopus."

"The Seer?"

She nodded. "I want to play with it and give it a teddy bear."

Salem rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't damage it."

She nodded before running off with a giggle.

'Reminds me of Cinder when she was younger.'

'I hope the outer beings are wrong.' Abigail thought with a frown. 'That master won't die like a worm.'


	137. Chapter 137

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 137

Anko gets an incredible power due to her curse mark.

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko sighed while eating some dango. The chunin exams for the second part were over so she had time before the next part, but that wasn't the big thing.

The reason for this was long and complicated however, to simplify, she just met her former teacher in the forest and almost had him if the mud clone didn't get in the way. And she's been feeling a little off since then, like more of a temper and more sadistic tendencies than usual.

But that could be chalked up to just getting into her period and she knew from experience that anyone near her was a dead man during this episode of her womanly life.

And the weird thing that came from it, was the nightmares. Vivid nightmares of a large black snake trying to eat her or tempting her with death and destruction. Now normally she didn't have this kind of nightmare like she had as a genin, but lately, they've been happening frequently and more vivid than normal.

"Maybe I just need more of these. Yo barkeep! Another serving!" she called out to the owner while eating the last one on her plate.

He frowned and gave her some while muttering 'Snake bitch' under his breath. "Here."

She grinned while eating them.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating that stuff."

"That's crazy, I burn this stuff off in a day."

"Just saying." He said before attending to other patriots.

She stuck her tongue out while eating some dango. 'Like I'd ever get fat.' but as she ate it she felt a small burning feeling on the back of her neck. 'Damn seal, acting up again now?!'

The seal continued to burn while some marks went down her back. She didn't notice though and just kept focusing on her meal.

(Later)

Anko yawned while heading to her apartment, which was shabby but livable, and opened the door. "Sweet relief at last!" she walked over and plopped on the couch with a sigh of relief. "Oh couch, my one and only love!"

She yawned while closing her eyes. 'A little nap before dinner won't hurt.'

(In the world of sleep)

Anko blinked as she was in a room of pure darkness and naked as a newborn babe. She looked around confused while not telling which way was up or down.

That was when a hissing sound was heard and a pair of yellow eyes peered right at her from the darkness.

" **Anko, itsssss time.** "

She jumped back and felt a shiver up her spine. "Time? What are you talking about? For that matter, who are you and where the hell am I?"

" **You know me.** " It hissed while a massive python surrounded her. " **And itssss time for your real sssstrength to risssssse.** "

"Get away from me!"

It moved closer and closer until it suffocated her. " **It issss time for you to risssse, and the old to fall.** " It hissed before eating her whole.

(Outside dream)

"Ahh!" She screamed sitting up in a cold sweat and looked around at her home. "Ah...Ah….it was a dream." 'But it felt so fucking real!'

As she got up, she didn't notice that her seal grew bigger than normal as it became a six stared tomoe with a winged serpent around the star eating its own tail.

"I need to get something to eat." She said with a yawn while getting up.

(Later)

"Hey Anko." Kakashi said to the woman. "Can you get me some Ichi Ichi novels from the new book store for me?"

"Why?"

He looked away. "The girl that runs the shop put a ban on me after I accidentally tripped and pulled down her skirt in public."

Anko burst out laughing while Kakashi blushed. "H-Hahaha! W-What's wrong Kakashi? Tired of the fake smut and you wanted the real deal?"

"It's not funny." He deadpanned.

"Yes it is." She laughed. "Oh kami you're a regular pervert! Ha ha ha!"

"Says the woman scaring kids with how she dresses."

She glared. "It's my attire. And I look sexy in this." She cupped her chest. "See? All natural steam buns in fish netting."

"You know seeing you like that might just turn future kids into perverts, then who's to blame?"

Anko huffed a little. "You're no fun."

"Just help me."

She walked off. "Nah, I'll just go and get some dango."

"Shame too, and here I've got an all you can eat for a day coupon for the exact place you eat at. Oh well, I'll just give it to someone who can help me."

She stopped before running back and wrapped her arm around him. "Let's go book hunting!" 'Free food!'

'Works every time.' He thought as part of Anko's ear became marked around the earlobe.

(Later)

Kakashi groaned as he looked at the bookstore. 'When is she getting out of there?! It's been three hours now!'

That was when he looked in and saw Anko putting a kunai near the woman's neck.

"Give me the books or I'll slit your throat you bitch!" She growled while her eyes became pure yellow like a certain snake. "And don't give me any crap about it being out of stock!"

"B-But it's out of-"

"Shut up or else bitch!"

"Anko!" he called running inside. "What are you doing? Put her down!"

She turned as her eyes returned to normal. "Huh? Kakashi? Why aren't you outside?"

"What I should be asking is what are you doing with a kunai aimed at her neck?"

She blinked at looked at the kunai before dropping it in shock. "What the?!" 'Why's a kunai in my hands?!'

The woman screamed while running out of the store.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the woman. "Anko, you were in here for three hours threatening the saleswoman?"

"Really? I thought it was ten minutes." She said while looking at her hands. 'What's going on?! And three hours? This isn't like me to have a deteriorating memory.'

"Why don't we go pay the medics a visit?"

"If you keep them from 'tranquilizing' me like last time." She frowned as Kakashi got the idea.

"I'll try. As long as you don't try putting snakes near their necks."

"Hey, I'm not that sadistic!"

He deadpanned.

"Well I am!"

"Let's just go."

(Later)

"So, anything off about me?"

"Nothing." Spoke a doctor. "Just a small bit of excess fat but other then that-"

"I'M NOT FAT!" She snapped in anger.

"You do eat a lot of dango." Kakashi said.

"Look at these hips! I could make any virgins gawking pass out from a nosebleed alone with these babies alone."

Both just deadpanned at her.

"Well it's damn true you pansies!" She huffed in anger while some marks appeared near her toes.

"Are you sure there's nothing off about her? She seemed like a different person when I saw her."

"If that's the case then maybe she's having stress." The doctor sighed. "My recommendation is that she stops eating dango and tries going to an anger management class."

"No way pal!" Anko growled. "I'm not giving up my dango!"

"It's either that or getting as large as a whale."

She saw red before doing some hand seals and sent a wave of snakes at his neck. " **Care to repeat that ya bastard?** "

He paled while Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Anko, put them away, now."

She glared at him before doing so. "Not my fault he implied I was going to become a blob."

"It was a suggestion, besides aren't you always saying you burn that stuff off no problem?"

She sighed before walking out of the room. "Then do me a solid and pay for my next meal. And don't be late."

He paled hearing that. 'Oh kami!'

(Back at her apartment)

Anko sighed while trying to figure out what the fuck was going on with her. However she also felt very tired for some odd reason.

"Ugh….too tired." She yawned before falling asleep on the floor.

(In the realm of sleep)

She blinked as she appeared in the dark room, but this time the python was in front of her while a pair of black shadow like winds sprang from its body.

" **Itssss time for you to become a perfect hosssst.** " It hissed while moving slightly closer. " **The hosssst of our powerssss.** "

"Hey, back off!" she turned and ran off. "Not this time!"

It appeared right in front of her. " **You can't essscape. I have come to offer you a deal.** "

"I don't know what you got in mind, but forget it."

It hissed again before saying. " **I offer you power. Knowledge. Everlasssssting life. A body worthy of a goddessssss.** " It moved close to her face. " **And the ability to end your masssster.** "

Anko blinked. "And what's the payment you overgrown snake?"

It hissed. " **To become one with you. For I am.** " It's head slowly grew a small human like face on its forehead as it became like an exact duplicate of the woman sans the eyes, which were pure yellow. " **Your other ssssself.** "

She went wide eyed while slowly finding the words familiar. "Wait a second...you sound like Orochimaru! The curse mark...you were born from it!"

The faces chuckled a little. " **It issss true, but unlike my creator, I am independent and your reflection. And assss ssssuch, I hold your desssire to hurt, to maim, to end your father figure.** "

"How can I trust you?"

It moved closer to her. " **You sssssuppressssss me. Without that ssseal on your back, I would've been my creatorssss, sssservant. But your will, hassss made me ssssomething more, ssssomething I wissssh to give to you, Anko.** "

"Yeah well that guy has a silver tongue, and considering you were made from it, how do I know you're not just trying to butter me up?"

It opened its mouth as the dissolved body of Orochimaru appeared looking in a state of agonizing pain, before closing the mouth. " **Asss father issss killed by the next of kin, ssso I repeated the cycle of matricide.** "

"Then tell me, how come you never showed up before when he gave me this stupid tattoo?"

" **I wasssss forming. It took yearssss for me to develop. And when my creator appeared, I awoke.** " It hissed. " **Now, sssshall you allow me to give you your heartsss desssire?** "

She crossed her arms and frowned. "Are you the reason I blacked out and got so pissed off so easily?"

" **Yessss, but that won't happen again. I promissse on my hate for my creator.** " It hisssed with a bow. " **Plusssss, sssshe called you a whore. You tapped into my power in anger.** "

"If I do accept, does that mean I'll be blacking out when I get angry? Because if that's the downside count me out."

" **It won't happen. That I ssssswear.** " It hissed while moving closer. " **Now, letssss bargain, Anko.** "

"Alright, it sounds pretty good."

The python hissed again before opening its mouth as wide as some strange animal from the pits of yomi. " **Then enter and become the new ssssnake ssssannin of the elemental nationsssss.** "

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to literally walk into your mouth?"

It nodded.

'This is just calling out to be some trick.' She thought before walking into the mouth.

SNAP!

" **Now feel the power of the ssssnake ssssannin and the powersssss of your potential.** " It hissed before swallowing her whole.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed while marks started to cover her body.

(Outside dream)

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before getting up and tripped right on to the couch. She felt a burning sensation all over her and clawed at the spot while flailing about.

Her skin started to turn slightly pale as purple marks appeared around her eyes and down her nose, her eyes become yellow as her mind started to feel like it was getting crushed by a hammer. The marks started to cover her body as it became a massive set of seals that vanished into her body. Her body also became slightly gooey for a second as the pain continued to make the jonin scream in pain.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She cried out while feeling her body becoming more goo like as her head became a well of information that was foreign to her.

After a long agonizing ten minutes, she finally felt the pain stop as her body started to reform into a solid form. She panted and hissed while rubbing her head.

"Ow….my everything." She groaned in pain before getting up. "And why do I now feel like getting some dango covered in snake blood?" 'Wait….Orochimaru likes anything with blood on it….oh kami! I have everything he has now!' she slapped herself and hissed. "Fuck! This is just great, I have the mother of all migraines and now I'm already starting to change into him. I wanna take back what I said."

But as she was busy trying to contact that stupid snake, she didn't realize a ANBU with an _Ne_ symbol on it was in her house or that it was getting ready to strike.

'Danzo-sama told me to get rid of unwanted enemies so now's a good time to end this so called 'leaf' ninja.'

Anko's eyes become slits as time seemed to slow before she whirled around and grabbed his wrist before giving it a tight squeeze followed by a crack.

"Gah!"

"So you're trying to kill me?" She said coldly before her body started to become liquid like as the ninja became covered in the stuff. "Well, I hope you enjoy being a dead man."

He tried to activate his suicide seal but for some reason it wasn't working, as some of her own seals were appearing on the ninja and taking away his chakra like a sponge.

Anko smirked darkly as the ninja slowly entered her body and was dissolved instantly. She felt a sudden rush before shaking her head and went wide eyed. "Did...Did I just eat him?"

That was when she felt a massive surge of information enter her mind as she temporarily turned into the ninja and felt like she was seeing everything he saw, felt, learned and had in his life.

Including the fact that Danzo was still operating Root and that somehow he was connected to Orochimaru himself.

She scowled and let out a hiss. "Oh that son of a bitch is dead."

' **And he will.** ' Hissed the snake in her mind. ' **Thisss will be the lassst time we talk asss I am becoming a part of you. But know thisss, like a ssssnake sssshedding itssss sssskin, you now can do the ssssame with othersss. Take their appearancessss, their knowledge, powerssss, and if you sssso want it, make otherssss of the female sssspeciessss, a part of your eternal body, asss part of your asssetssss.** "

"Wait like part of my…." She looked at her chest and ass.

' **Yessss. Now….go sssecond coming of the sssnake ssssanin.** ' It said before it's voice faded into nothingness.

"Huh, I'm gonna enjoy this." she gave a dark chuckle. "Now who to start with first?"

(A few days later)

Anko looked around while making sure that she was hidden from the sight of a few Root ninjas. The reason was very simple, he had to go. That and she needed to know why he was involved with her old master in the first place. And right now, she was in the form of a female Root ninja with the rare ability to turn into hornets, from another village from what the woman could gather from the memories but if she could get her into the lion's den, it's a risk she was going to take.

She walked by numerous others while trying to keep as emotionless as possible in her stride. 'What fools, they're like worker drones but with no brains.'

A male Root ninja walked towards her. "Rui, have you silenced the snake?"

"Yes Tori, but now I must speak with Danzo-sama."

"He is in his private studies, you mustn't disturb him."

"I have with me information of the utmost important he must see."

He blinked. "But he ordered-"

"It's of the safety of the village."

Tori moved aside. "Then go, but make it quick."

She nodded and walked by while inwardly snickering. 'What a fool.'

After a while she came to a room with no markings on it and knocked.

"Danzo-sama, I have urgent news involving the villages safety." 'Rui' said in an emotionless tone.

"Leave me be, I have important matters right now I need to focus on."

"But it involves Kirigakure."

"That doesn't concern me."

"But Danzo-sama, they plan on attacking us with a new superweapon, one that can destroy a village in seconds."

"...enter."

She opened the door while internally smirking. 'Gets them every time.'

Inside the room was a large collection of scrolls and weapons of different sizes and metal quality.

"Rui, this superweapon. What is it called?"

She bowed. "It's called the Jinchūriki Katsu. A weapon that uses a Jinchūriki's energy to power a large cannon about the size of a tower. The Mizukage tested it out just last month with great success."

He frowned hearing that. "I never heard of such a thing."

"The reports salvaged from a mole in Jiraiya's spy ring reported back to us just moments ago." She said while making sure he wasn't going to move. 'Just a little more.'

Danzo blinked while not knowing that some ooze was covering his legs. "Then get me this mole now."

She smirked before saying. "That won't be necessary, Danzo teme." She then jumped on him while the ooze covered his entire body.

His eye widened before he struggled against her body.

"Time for you to die." Anko said while revealing her face as his chakra was absorbed into her. After a few seconds, he was dissolved as she gained his form and all his memories, included many top secret information involving his involvement in many illegal experiments and the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Just to name a few. "That bastard, but oh well, now I can murder everyone in this shit hole."

Knock knock.

"Danzo-sama?"

'Perfect.' She thought before doing a few hand signs and summoned a large Baku. "I'll be right there."

(Some time later)

"Anko." Spoke Iruka while sitting next to her in a bar. "Have you been….feeling alright?"

"I've been fine." She smiled while eating some dango. "Why?"

"Because you seem to have been taking more and more missions alone lately. Very high rank missions too that are outside the village itself."

"Oh that, I really needed the missions since there haven't been anything fun here lately. Except for you giving me a nice date." She winked.

He blushed at that. "I'm serious, you've been acting weirdly lately and I'm worried about you."

"Relax Iruka, I just wanna try and get out, and what better way then missions that the top shinobi around here can handle? Besides, I figured you'd be jumping for joy since I'm doing something besides scaring people while eating dango."

He sweatdropped. 'That's true.' "But Anko, just try to tone it down."

"Can't. I'm getting lots of money and excitement." She laughed before saying. "Plus between you and me, I feel like talking to the Hokage of starting a new village somewhere. With the daimyos help of course."

He looked at her like she was crazy before chuckling. "Good one Anko."

"Who says I'm joking? And I got a good name for it, Hebigakure. How's that for a name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A village Anko? Really?"

She smirked. "You don't have visions, plus I would make a good Hebikage, right Iruka?" She raised and eyebrow at him. "Or do you think I'm just mad?"

"It's not that, it's just...what brought this on? You've never really felt like the kind who wanted to lead a whole village."

"True, but I can learn." She smirked. "Plus with the money I've been payed, I could get a large sum of land. Which I'll call the land of snakes, just to mock my old master, ha ha."

"Isn't that kinda...risky? I mean it would take a while for it to actually get big, especially since the villages around might not take too kindly." he replied in concern.

Anko shook her head. "Don't worry about that, I'll deal with them. Oh and if you want, you can come to the village when it's made and become my new advisor?"

"Anko, switching alliances with another village isn't that easy." he frowned. "Are you sure you're really thinking this all through? It takes more than just money, land, and enough shinobi to make a village what it is."

She bit into a dango before getting up. "I know, but I have everything under control." She then gave Iruka a very snake like smile. "See you around, Iruka-chan."

He watched her leave and sighed. 'I hope she knows what might happen, I don't want her to get hurt, or worse.'

(Some months later)

Anko looked around while tailing a lead of a lifetime, the so called angel of Ame. From what she recalled from her last victim, an Ame ninja that was in the neighborhood, she was staying in a hotel near the border between the land of Iron and the land of Fire. And if she took her into her being, she might be able to stop the akatsuki AND get some very powerful abilities from the other members. Among other things that was.

'I need to be careful or I'll need to get more clothes with a bigger chest and ass.' She thought as since she started consuming females her ass and chest started to get bigger and bigger. Right now her chest was a H cup and her ass was almost as big. But right now she was able to hide it, but anymore and she might have to go fullon nudist on missions. 'But if she does have wings, I might be able to move about faster then just walking.'

She saw the hotel where she was staying at and looked around for a target to impersonate. That's when she saw a blonde maid taking a smoke and grinned. 'Perfect.' She moved towards her while her right arm became Danzo's and she activated the eyes. "Yo."

"Huh?" She said before her eyes became glazed and very unfocused.

She smirked while moving closer and closer to her.

(With target)

Konan sighed while getting ready for some R and R from her duties. 'I hope Nagato doesn't start playing with his bodies again.' She shook her head. 'But knowing him, he's waiting for me like….a husband.' "But that's just crazy."

Knock knock.

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Room service." Called out a woman's voice.

Konan narrowed her eyes. She sent some of her paper near the door and folded it into sharp blades before ducking around the corner. "Come in."

The door opened as a young woman in a maids outfit walked in with a tray of food.

Konan frowned.

"Here you go….huh? Where is she?" 'Did I pick the wrong room?'

Konan walked out and glared at her. "I never asked for room service."

"Oh well I apologize." She bowed while some goo moved towards the woman from under the bed. "I'll just get going." She then turned and said. "Nice clothes, silk right?"

"Yes." She frowned while the goo moved towards her shoes.

"And it's not the paper you have right?"

"Why are you asking instead of leaving?"

"Because I smell the wet paper." She said with a smirk before changing into a very familiar woman. "And trust me, it's not that hard to take in angel of Ames."

"Who are you?" Konan frowned.

"Anko Mitarashi, jonin of Konoha and former apprentice of Orochimaru." She smirked while Konan went wide eyed.

"I don't know how you did that, but showing your true self has just cemented your death." she spoke before launching the blades at Anko.

SHISH!

The blades made contact as Ank just smirked.

"Oh right almost forgot to tell you, I'm in constant curse seal mode one." She laughed as the slime covered Konan and took away her chakra. "And I gave it a good name too, I call it Fukyū no kyūshū no hebi no tentai." (Heavenly Body of the Immortal Snake of Absorption)

She struggled as Anko moved closer.

"How does it feel? Being trapped like a bird?" She chuckled. "Oh and Danzo was one big bastard for making you three suffer like that. But still you're a criminal so I have to absorb you."

"Release me!" she growled struggling harder.

"No." She said while her body moved over her like a wave of goo. She felt the body struggle a little before getting a rush of knowledge and information as her ass got massive and her chest became a high I cup. "Ok, I need to lay off the girls for a while." 'But now I can get my village ready.' Her eyes turned pure yellow as marks covered her body. 'And for me to become what my master failed to do, become a goddess!'

She moved towards the window before changing into Konan and took flight. 'Time to get the Akatsuki and take their abilities.'

(Several years later)

The world changed for the worse as the now powerful Hebigakure, and the land of snakes, became the dominant power of the entire planet. And at its center was the eternal Hebikage, the most powerful woman on the face of the earth and most dangerous ninja in history.

But right now, a bigger issue was occurring as the moon started to crack from an unknown source.

And from inside was a goddess of the olden times, and she was now ready to get her chakra back, starting with a large source of her power in the land of snakes. "I shall have my powers back."

In her village Anko was gorging on a large platter of dango.

Over the years, she's become something of a loving marvel as she was now extremely tall, about the size of a building, with P cup breasts and a massive ass, with green robes and a hat with a Hebi symbol on it. Her skin was now a dark tan color as she now had scales on her hands and around her eyes. That it didn't help that she now has a long snake like tail poking out of her robes and was being used as a chair.

All this was due to her unlocking her second seal form, eating her master, and gaining more power from other strong men and women. And she was enjoying this a little too much.

"Get me another round of dango barkeep!" she ordered to the dango shop near her. "Make them extra spicy this time!"

"Yes Hebikage." The store keeper said while heading back inside.

As this was happening, Anko felt something approaching from the air and looked up. Only to see a large black tear in the sky.

'What the hell is that?' She thought as a very pale figure with long white hair, a very elaborate kimono, long horns, pale eyes with a single red eye on her forehead, a large ass and very plump G cup breasts appeared.

She looked around before seeing the Hebikage. "Who are you?"

"First Hebikage Anko Mitarashi, and you're in Hebigakure, miss?"

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." She said flatly while floating closer to her. "And I sense my power inside you, what sort of being are you?"

"Simple, the eternal snake sannin." She laughed. "So want some dango?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That common dish? No thank you."

"Suit yourself, your loss." She said with a eye twitch. "So what are you here for?"

She grabbed a man before sucking his chakra out, leaving him drained. "My power, I want it all back."

Now this was a meh thing for the woman but unfortunately for the moon goddess, that was the dango shop owner.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking back my chakra." Kaguya spoke coldly. "And this world has too much of it." She then pointed at her. "And you're the cancer in this area. Give me your stolen chakra and I'll let you die peacefully."

"You ain't getting anything! You can get the hell out of my village." She growled in rage before the goo around her body started to move towards the woman from behind.

Kaguya frowned while the goo appeared behind her. "It shall be mine, once I end you." She then tried to rush at her, but got covered in goo. "Huh?!"

"Forgot to tell you that I have a very unique power, called Fukyū no kyūshū no hebi no tentai. Which for you means I can become a true goddess. Ha ha ha! Suck on that dango hater!" she taunted as Kaguya struggled in the grasp.

"W-Why can't I break it?!"

"Because I'm taking your chakra away." Anko laughed before saying. "But don't worry, I'll use that form when I play with Iruka-chan tonight~"

She felt her body getting covered up as Anko gained her appearance for a second, her knowledge, horns, longer hair, and a massive ass that broke her robes and a very high T cup chest that caused the tailored robes to become mere shreds.

"Crap. Looks like I need to get new robes." Anko chuckled. "But the hair and horns are kinda cool."

That was when a Anbu with a snake mask appeared. "Hebikage-sama, your husband is ready for milking again."

"Excellent, and right on time, I've got a new form to try out on him."

"Yes Hebikage." The Anbu said before disappearing.

Anko smirked while using her new powers to appear in a dark room when a very bounded Iruka was chain while some needles were getting injected into his extremely abnormally large cock and balls. A long funnel was ok the tip as sperm was getting sucked up into a tank labeled _Secret Dango Sauce_. "Honey, I'm home~"

He groaned as Anko turned into her Kaguya form.

"And it's time for some milking~" she hissed as the screen went black.


	138. Chapter 138

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 138

What if Ruby wound up in her version of Tron?

Series: RWBY and Tron

xxxxxxxxxxx

The world is full of wonders, especially of the mind. But as with all things, even a simple change can jumpstart an adventure of a lifetime or a error in the logic of the collective mind.

In this world of darkness and hate, a simple light was flickering, like a lantern in the darkest storm.

"Nom nom nom."

Even if that lantern was a very hungry girl with a cookie habit.

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter, best combo ever." She said while eating some more.

This was Ruby Xiao Long Rose, or Ruby Rose to her friends. And unbenounced to even herself, today was the start of an adventure so grand, it was almost breathtaking.

She finished the cookie before letting out a loud burp. "Excuse me." She reached down for another one and didn't notice that her Scroll was turning red and had a queen chest piece on it. "Aw foo."

As she was getting up, her Scroll started to ring. She turned and picked it up before hitting accept. "Hello?"

Static as there was no picture on screen.

"Hello?" Ruby asked again while not knowing that her camera was glowing a little.

"...Extracting Data Now."

The camera activated as a laser hit Ruby square on in the chest.

"Welcome To The Grid." It said before the Scroll went dead as Ruby's body started to turn into data.

"Huh? Hey, what the?!" she blinked seeing her body turn into 1s and 0s. She then screamed as she got sucked into the Scroll.

(Elsewhere)

Into the world of sights and sounds the data went as green and black lines covered geometric shapes of every description until it became a world full of shapes, lines, and perfect geometry. And at the center of it was a large green like tower with black thorns covering the outside like a massive forest.

The data then went down deeper and deeper until it reached the base of a reddish purple ship with black markings on it. There it reassembled into the girl, But was now covered in blue lines, a blackish white suit that looked very tight, a long cape like thing that went down to her legs with zig zags near the ends, a helmet that had a rose on it, and a large circle like disk on her back. Her skin was the same but had a hint of white to it that looked almost marble like.

Ruby blinked and slowly looked around before noticing her attire and jumped. "Woah! What the...where am….where am I? What just happened?! And what am I wearing?!"

That was when she noticed a few people next to her with the same attire, minus her cape and had large armor like a knight near the legs and head, with red lines covering their bodies. And they had long sticks with purple lighting coming out of it.

"Silence program." One said while jabbing a stick at her side.

"Ah!" She screamed while feeling like she was in massive amounts of pain.

"Now move!" Another one spoke coldly. "Commander Grim-3 is expecting the new gladiator program, aka you."

"What? But I'm not a gladiator, I'm Ruby Rose, and just who are you guys anyway?"

They just zapped her again while taking her to a command center with several other people, but without the armor, working at weird screen like platforms. In the center of it all was a very tall man with purple armor, red lines covering his body, a weird disk on his back that looked spiked, and a pair of gauntlets that had two blade like slots near the ends.

He turned to them with a frown. "Have you acquired the program?"

"Yes Commander Grim-3, but this one is being annoying." The left guard said. "And is the weirdest program I've ever seen."

"Hey! I'm no program, whatever that is, I'm Ruby Rose."

Commander Grim-3 looked at her before turning. "She is right, she's a simple User. Take her to a holding cell while I contact the QCP."

They nodded before taking her away. "Hey! You never told me where I am buster!"

"You're in the CCTS, User." He said while the door closed and he made contact with a picture of a queen chest piece. "QCP, the User has been assimilated."

" **Excellent. Now put her into the game grid along with the other programs.** "

He nodded. "But QCP, what about Phi-1?"

" **Don't speak that programs name!** " It said while Grim-3's data was getting extracted by a strange force. " **Or I'll have you reduced to 1's and 0's before you can be reintegrated!** "

"S-Sorry! It won't happen again!" He yelled out in pain before the data started to return to him.

" **I expect much from this User, don't let her die too early Commander Grim-3. End of line.** " It said before the screen returned to normal.

He panted before turning to the other programs. "Set a course to the game grid."

(With Ruby)

She tried tugging at the men's arms, but they held strong. "Come on! Let me go! If I'm a user then you can't treat me like this, I'm like one of the people who use this thing."

They just laughed before pushing her into a cell with purple lines that glowed intensely.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yes they can." Said a program with a female build, long zig zag hair that went to her legs, blue lines, a disk with snowflakes on the ends and a long skirt like dress. "After all, that's the rules now."

"Huh?" she blinked. "Who are you?"

"Tau-5. Or as my user called me, Weiss the second." She sighed.

"Huh?! Like my friend?"

"What friend?"

"Weiss."

"That's just a name my user called me when she was drunk." She sighed. "Her name was Willow Schnee."

"Huh?"

Tau-5 sighed. "Look, the CCTS is different now."

"Why?"

She looked her in the eyes. "Let me explain, here there are rules. 1: Any program that is defeated by another program will be assimilated into the victor's code. 2: Rule one can be used to customize one's code however if the code is too big only a select amount of data will be sufficient until the program's memory bank is increased to maximum capacity. 3: Any program harboring a virus or other foreign program will be deleted on sight unless compliant data is established. And 4: Users are to be studied and respected."

"But why are they being rude now?"

"I'm getting to it!" She huffed. "Rule four was changed by the QCP. Now it reads, All Users are evil and should be destroyed on sight, all data is to be brought to the CCTS control tower immediately."

"What?! That's crazy! I'm a User, but I'm not evil!"

"Tell that to the QCP." Tau-5 sighed. "And now she's going to send us to the game grid."

"I kinda like games."

"They'll make us play to deletion." She frowned. "And with you here, then the QCP, is now going to proceed with its plan."

Ruby looked confused. "What plan?"

"..." she looked away. "To sabotage Program Omega-9, and cause the entire kingdom of Vale to collapse."

"Wait, how's it gonna do that?"

"By inserting itself into Program Omega-9 and set off the all delete program within the system." She looked at Ruby. "Meaning the total deletion of all programs in the CCTS."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean the whole communication part goes too?"

Tau-5 nodded.

Ruby's eyes widened in horror. She then tried banging on the walls. "Ahhh! I need to get out!"

"Stop that! You're going to get deleted at this rate! Plus you can get out."

"Eh?"

She pointed to the disk on her back. "You can use this like a weapon and a data absorber. And in accidents every to rules one and two, you can upgrade yourself with data as long as you max out your level."

"Again eh?" She asked before Tau-5 grabbed her and twisted her disk, making it get a scythe like appearance and gave her a red visor. "Gah!"

"There." She said while Ruby saw a number over her head which read _46_. "See the level?"

"Yeah, it says 46."

"And yours says 1." She deadpanned. "Commander Grim-3 is level 80, and the QCP, at maximum, level 99."

"Aw come on! You mean I gotta try and get all the way up there? That'll take forever."

"Not unless you take….no that's just stupid."

"What?" She asked while not knowing that someone was watching from the other cell.

"It's a myth, but….if you get Phi-1's blessing it might get you to level 98 in meer seconds."

"Phi-"

"Get out programs!" Yelled a guard. "We're at the game grid."

"Oh no, too late."

Ruby groaned as she was taken away along with Tau-5.

(At the same time)

In a large stadium made of triangles and prisms, we find a figure hiding behind a tower while looking through a green visor.

The figure looked on while some guards moved some programs out of the ship and into the center of the building. 'Another one huh? Looks like today's my lucky day.'

(With Ruby)

"Come on, can't we just play some online checkers instead?"

They ignored her while the programs were made to stand in the middle of the arena as Commander Grim-3 watched on from a high balcony.

He raised a hand up. "Programs, today you shall fight for your existence. For power and for data." He pulled out his disk which turned into a large sword with a Beowolf's head as the guard. "This is your weapon, the Program Disk, your data and existence are contained in each and if you lose it or fail to comply to orders, you shall be automatically deleted." He put the disk back on his back. "No one shall leave till there's one left standing. You are aloud to upgrade but I highly advise against it," he smirked. "For entertainment purposes of course."

"You're nuts!" called out Ruby.

He looked at her and sneered. "And if one of you programs deletes this….User, then you shall be granted a position in the QCP's personal army."

Most of the programs looked at Ruby with hunger in their eyes or sadness.

"Now, begin!" He called out as most of the programs took off their disks as various weapons sprouted from them.

Ruby gulped and held her hands up. "L-Look, you really don't wanna do this."

That was when a program with a hammer tried to hit her.

She dodged and on instinct grabbed her disk as a large data scythe appeared and slashed at the program.

He grunted before turning into data, which was sent into her scythe like a sponge.

' _Level 2 achieved._ ' Spoke a voice in her head. ' _0.1% complete till max level._ '

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said in horror before another one rushed at her.

"I'm getting out of here!" She yelled while trying to attack the girl with some shurikens.

Ruby ducked and ran in the opposite direction. But more and more programs were coming at every direction and turn, and she was getting very scared.

"Get deleted User!" A male program yelled while looking almost like her friend Ren, but with large bladed fans instead of his guns. "I need to return to my User at any cost!"

"Sorry! But I wanna stay alive!" She screamed before she slashed in an arc direction and caused the program's to get deleted and their data to enter her blade.

' _Level 23 achieved. 2.3% till maximum level._ ' The voice said again.

"Wait, what? I just started and it's that fast to level up?"

' _Yes._ '

"So I can kill them and get points?"

' _Deletion- A process in which a program is ended until the data is recycled into a new construct._ '

"..."

' _Programs don't die. Viruses do._ ' The voice said in her head before more programs ran towards her.

"For the QCP/Users!"

"Oh man, I guess I got no choice." Ruby said before charging at them.

(Outside the grid)

Some guards looked on while standing vigilant. Well except for one.

"Beta-2, do you believe in god?" Asked one guard in a female voice.

"What?"

"You know, like a power greater then the QCP, like what the Users say." She said while a figure moved up a long pipe near the sidewall.

"That's crazy thinking, better not let the QCP hear you say that."

"Or Commander Grim-3." She said with a sigh. "You know for a program he's kind of handsome."

"Um Alpha-4, he's not that handsome."

"And you are?"

"Well duh."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm a trash compactor program."

(With Ruby)

' _Level 50 achieved. 50.4% till maximum level._ '

Ruby laughed while now in a set of red armor, that covered her arms and legs, with a crown on her head, a longer cape with sharpe rose thorns on it, and a long scythe with a more Grimm like appearance with a Nevermore beak near the tip. "This is actually pretty fun!"

As this was happening, Commander Grim-3 was frowning at her achievements.

'She's not supposed to be winning or getting this powerful.' He thought with a frown before turning to a program. "Send in the Program Deleter Program."

"B-But that program is forbidden!"

"Now!"

The program nodded and rushed off.

He turned to Ruby, who was smirking as she saw Tau-5, now covered in white and black armor with a Boarbatusk mask on it and holding a long spear with a long icicle on the end, was the only person in the stadium. 'I won't let you exist. For the good of the CCTS.'

"You're next." Spoke the armored program. "I'm a level 80 and you're just a 79."

'Huh? Why is she sounding so...wait. Why am I enjoying this?!' she thought with wide eyes. "Wait, maybe we should talk this out."

She ran at her with the spear. "Sorry User, But Willow needs me more than you!"

As Ruby tried to not fight this program, a figure was watching from the top of the balcony.

"Come on, just keep it up and then I can get into this barrier." The figure said while looking at a purple energy field that covered the stadium.

Tau-5 ran at the girl while looking like a mad animal. "Just get deleted!"

'This is nuts! It's like all that data is….oh god. It's like what dad said, power corrupts.'

"Delete!"

"Not today!" Ruby yelled before she jumped into the air and dodged a few strikes. 'What do I do?! If I delete her I might turn into her, if I don't I'm dead! Oh Dust this is an unwinnable situation!'

Grim-3 smirked while waiting for the signal. 'Users, always incompetent.'

"Can't you just take a chill pill?"

"Take one yourse-"

SHISH!

Ruby's eyes widened as a large claw like blade impaled Tau-5 in the gut as a large inhuman program with black lines and gold armor rose up from the floor.

" **Delete.** " It said while Tau-5 looked at Ruby with data flowing from her lips.

"R-Run…." She said before getting deleted as the data got absorbed into the creature's back, which had a large tesla coil where its disk should've been.

"Oh my Dust!" She cried out as the being looked at her.

" **Delete.** " It said before stomping after her.

"Ahhh!" Ruby screamed while running away. 'Tau-5! Oh god I should've blocked it!'

SHISH!

The being blinked as it felt something hitting its back.

"Program Deleter." Spoke a figure from the roof as it landed next to Ruby with a large thud.

She blinked as she saw Penny, but was wearing a green suit with black lines, some armor around her shoulders and feet that looked like wings, and a disk with long swords with energy strings attached to her back.

" **Delete.** "

"Your fight is with me." She said with a frown.

"Penny?!"

She looked at her before Commander Grim-3 glared.

"Phi-1! How did she get in here?!"

"Sir, the Program Deleter is still activated."

"Then use it on her!" He snapped before saying. "Initiating QCP transport." And vanished in a purple light.

" **Delete.** " The program said as Phi-1 grabbed her disk as it turned into a six sided blade with strings on the hilts.

"Let me handle it." She said before taking flight and started sending energy swords at it.

"Penny how'd you get in here?" Ruby called out while the program started attacking the program's back.

" **Delete.** " It said while trying to swat her but failed.

'Locking on and….now!' She thought before striking a blade at its back and caused it to shake. "Crap! It's going into overload!" She grabbed Ruby and took flight again. "Initiate hyper data boost!"

' _Initiating….now!_ ' A voice in her head said as the program started to glow a bright orange color.

" **D...D...10101!** "

BOOM!

(Elsewhere)

KABOOOOOOM!

The grid exploded into a large data tear as the two made it safely to a small triangle like caven right near a prism with green lines attached to it and going towards the large control tower.

"We're safe now User." Phi-1 smiled with a sigh.

"Penny! What the heck did you just do?!"

She looked at her while landing in the cave. "Who's Penny?"

Ruby got up and pointed at her. "You."

She tilted her head. "Your incorrect, my program name is Phi-1."

'Wait….that's the thing Tau-5 tried to tell me before!'

"And I just saved your posterior from a forbidden program called Deleter." She said with a sigh. "And trust me, you would've been too corrupted to realize it was about to appear if you kept taking in more data."

"I couldn't help it, I didn't have a choice and for some sick reason it actually felt good!"

"That's because the QCP made all new data corrupted with a virus." She said. "And from the looks of it, you're almost a QCP program now."

"What's that?"

"A virus that loves deleting for sport."

"Oh Dust! I just wanna go home!"

Phi-1 shook her head. "That's impossible, the QCP controls the data transmitter program and without it you can't return home User."

Ruby groaned at that while sitting on a rock.

"It wasn't always like this." Phi-1 said. "We all used to respect Users and level up without error. But that was when the QCP appeared and...well she kinda made it a wasteland for us Programs."

"Well what I wanna know is just who she is. Show me where she is and I'll make her bring me home AND fix all this."

She chuckled. "How funny you are, but she's level 99 and you're corrupted." She pointed to her armor. "She'll make you her slave if you stay like that."

She groaned before recalling something. "Do you know about a Phi-1's blessing?"

She blinked. "Well yes."

"Then tell me what it is!"

She sweatdropped. "It's a data program made by the PEN system to give programs a cleaner hard drive. Or in your case, clean you up and debug your data absorbers on your data disk."

"PEN?"

"Phi Energy Network system. The original AI that used to rule here."

"Oh!" She said before realizing. "Wait Phi...you mean.."

She nodded. "I was the program that the QCP took over and I'll try to help you in anyway, shape or form." She then touched Ruby on the shoulder as her lines glowed a pure emerald color.

She looked at her body as her armor became more streamlined and less pointed, with her cape becoming more normal with long strings going down it, her gauntlets changed to become more like a Scroll's surface as her helmet became covered in roses. On her back, her disk changed back to normal while becoming a pinkish color.

"Try our the weapon." Phi-1 smiled.

She did and her once dark weapon became a long scythe with a white cape around the end that connected to her back and looked like strings.

' _Level 99 achieved. At maximum memory, now able to customize weapon and armor._ ' The voice in her head said in a more clear voice then before. ' _Camouflage program activated, flight program activated, debug program established._ '

"Woah!"

Phi-1 smiled. "Now you're ready, but word of warning. The QCP is more dangerous then the Deleter, and Commander Grim-3 is also a virus with a lot of power from the data he absorbed. So you just can't get inside without getting seen once."

Ruby looked at the tower and frowned. 'True, but I need to get home and save this place. For Tau-5's sake.' She turned to her. "Question, are there any tanks here?"

(At the control tower)

Several ships passed by while tons of data was being absorbed into it by the thorns. On one of them was a program that looked like Nora, who was talking to a program that almost looked like Yang but with less hair.

"This is boring Gamma-2."

"I know Omega-0, but keep focused!"

"I really want to smash things, like what my old User wanted me to do." She sighed before noticing something red and looked almost like a flying tank with red lines. "Hey, isn't that a CP Tank?"

Gamma-2 squinted her eyes. "I think it is, and it's...coming straight for us!"

"Ah!" Omega-0 screamed as the tank collided with them, turning them into data.

"Oops sorry!" Ruby said from within while Phi-1 was above her head looking through the nozzle.

"You're a natural at this, but next time be careful with the CP Tank, they're powerful but not that durable." She said while looking around. "The tower is only a few clicks away, full speed away User!"

"I'm trying not to crash this thing!" She yelled before noticing a familiar ship. "Oh not that thing again!"

"That's Commander Grim-3's ship, we need to get passed it." Phi-1 said while Ruby tried to move slowly, but hit the accelerate button. "AHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

(With said virus)

He frowned while looking at some data on a screen, not knowing that a tank was behind him. 'For the good of the CCTS, I'll get these to the QCP, even if I'm deleted doing so.'

"Sir!"

"I'm busy Null Program."

"But sir!"

CRASH!

The ship exploded as the tank went through it and into the side of the thorned tower's wall.

(With Ruby)

"Ow…" she groaned as data appeared around her and entered their disks.

"That hurt…." Phi-1 groaned.

"I should...really….get my license."

"Affirmative." She nodded while the tank vanished and they fell out. She got up and looked around. "The control tower, User the QCP is just down this hallway!"

Ruby got up and looked around as long black thorns covered the walls and floor as they pulsated like a living thing. "Wow, this place is REAL creepy."

"Come on!" Phi-1 called out while flying towards the end of the hallway.

"Hey wait for me!"

(Some time later)

They slowed down while making it to a large door with a queen's chest piece on it.

"This is it User." Phi-1 said with a frown. "Our enemy is through this door."

"Alright, time to kick some ass!" She said before the door opened as they ran in and saw a massive green beam of light that hit the endless sky and covered the center of the room.

But it was surrounded by a massive black thorn bush in the shape of a throne with a slender woman with a long black dress, a large ass and a D cup chest, a red bodysuit, long purple lines going down her carcol skin, pointed black hair that went up on one side like a thorn, yellow eyes, with long black nails and a disk on her back with thorns attached to it. Her body looked like it was attached to the bush itself.

"Ah, Phi-1. It's been too long." She smirked while looking almost like a certain exchange student. "And the User that Grim-3 told me about. I was hoping you got deleted by now but oh well."

"So you're the big bad meanine who's doing all this." frowned Ruby.

She chuckled. "I am the QCP, or Queen Control and Possess program. Though I like to be called simply the QCP."

"You are going to get deleted." Phi-1 frowned. "That I can calculate."

She shook her head. "Dear User, didn't you realize what I did to this failed program?"

"No."

"It's simple." She grinned while getting up. "I was put into the system when my temporary User inserted me into this system." She moved closer to them while the thorns straightened like rope. "And after I manipulated the PEN's system to make a body to help the Omega-9 program with her life, I just….took over so to speak."

Phi-1 growled while Ruby looked lost.

"What's a Omega-9?"

The QCP chuckled. "What foolish Users, the very program of which you speak of is already known to you." She moved her hands over Ruby's face. "But in another name, I'll even let you have a hint."

She shivered as he virus moved back and made a construct of Penny from a thorn of data.

"Omega-9 is the new model of the PEN system, or just Phi-1 now." She laughed. "And as you know now, the CCTS is the entire prototype of the Omega-9 program! It's is your precious Penny, my dear idiotic human."

"Say what?!"

She chuckled as Phi-1 tried to attack her with her swords, only for her to grab her disk which turned into a large tesla coil staff with thorns attached to it. "Oh Phi-1, I was going to get to you soon." She blocked it and grinned. "Right after I turn this user into data!"

"User!" She yelled out as Ruby pulled out her weapon. "Destroy her!"

"Already ahead of you!" She said while slashing at her, only for some thorns to knock her away. "Ah!"

The QCP smirked while rising up with some thorns moving around like tendrils, but leaving a small gap near the tower exposed. "You shall never delete me! For I'm everything now!"

The ground shook as tendrils started to appear from the walls and floor.

"AHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" She laughed while Ruby and Phi-1 had to hack and slash the plants just to move.

"Stupid plants! Why couldn't she pick daisies!" cried out Ruby.

"Not funny!" Phi-1 yelled out while slashing at the plants. "And we need to cut her source!"

"Huh?!"

"Her connection to the CCTS! We need to sever it!" She yelled. "I could do it but I need you to distract her!"

Ruby nodded before getting an idea. "Hey QCP! Your mom was so fat that even her memory files couldn't contain her flab!"

She eye twitched as the tendrils moved towards the girl. "What insolents! I'll make you suffer User!"

Ruby blew a raspberry before running away from the tendrils.

Phi-1 panted before spotting her chance and flew towards the spot.

The QCP growled before feeling a sharp pain coursing through her body as the thorns started to rot. 'No!'

"Yes!" She grinned as her blades hit the mark and caused the plants to turn into data.

The virus went wide eyed as her power started to fade. "N-No! I won't be deleted!"

SHISH!

"Gah….Gah….." She choked out as Ruby's scythe hit her in the stomach.

"By by, meany."

She slowly changed from a very tall woman to a short girl with black hair then went down to her neck, white lines, a black bodysuit, and yellow eyes while a W symbol was placed on her head. "U….User….Watt…..I….failed…"

Ruby watched as the data poured into her blade and the virus vanished into 1's and 0's.

Phi-1 smiled before flying inside the green tower.

Rumble.

"Huh?" Ruby said before seeing the lines turn a bright green as the throne changed into a golden one with ones and zeros on it.

And sitting on top of it was Phi-1, but she was much older now, about Glynda's age, with a gold bodysuit, long string like tubes that were on her back and arms, a much larger ass and chest, with a long cape of data behind her. On her head as a crown of numbers with a familiar symbol on it, the same one the real Penny used on her blades. "Salutations User."

"Woah, you look….awesome."

"Thank you." She smiled. "This is my PEN form, and thanks to you, I'm in the process of updating Omega-9's systems and bringing back the programs that were deleted." She raised her hands up as a data construct started to form.

The form turned into that of Tau-5 as she looked a little healthier and more like Ruby's teammate. "Huh?"

Grope!

"TUA-5!" Ruby cried out while hugging her tightly. "You're back!"

"H-Hey! Don't hug!" She blushed as Phi-1 chuckled.

"User, I recreated her because I wanted her to be your AI for your Scroll now. Since her old User information was sadly destroyed by the Deleter."

Tau-5 looked down sadly at that, but nodded.

"As for your ride home, we'll just ask away and I'll bring you back." She smiled.

"Yes! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby said before giving her a hug.

Phi-1 chuckled while hugging back. "Just remember this, after the transfer, you might not be the same as before."

But she was too busy being happy to care as she let go. "Phi-1, thank you!"

"Ahem." Tau-5 coughed.

"Oh and you too Tau-5." She chuckled before getting covered in a green light.

"Goodbye User, have a safe trip." Phi-1 smiled.

"I'll see you at your next Scroll update." Tau-5 said with a small wave.

"Bye! And Phi-1! It's Ruby Rose!"

"Then until then Ruby Rose."

The human nodded before turning into 1's and 0's and started flying towards the sky.

(In the real world)

The Scroll shook and spasmed as Ruby appeared where she once stood with her normal appearance almost there, but with her disk still on her back and some lines going down her arms and legs.

She sighed and looked at the time and realized that only forty minutes passed from her time in the CCTS.

"Ruby!" Called out Yang. "It's time for lunch!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!" She called out before looking at her Scroll and saw a text.

' _Hello,_

Tau-5 reporting for duty….and thanks.

Regards,

 _Tau-5, Weiss V.3_ '

She smiled at that before texting a message to her.

' _Welcome aboard Weissy._ '

A text appeared with a embarrassed emoji on it as Ruby chuckled and got an idea.

(With Yang)

'Where is that girl?' She thought while eating some lunch with her team. 'She's about to miss lunch.'

Rumble.

They looked confused at that as a massive flying tank of data crashed into the walls and headed right towards them.

"Look out!" Ruby yelled out while riding inside. "I'm still new to this weird data transfer thingamabob!"

"Holy shit!"

"Ahhh!"

"Oh boy." Blake gulped as the tank went wide at them before crashing into them as the screen went black.

CRASH!

"Ruby!"

"I'm ok!"


	139. Chapter 139

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 139

What if we got a reason as to why so many women had big breasts in One Piece?

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, this is the life." Sighed Nami on her lounge chair with Robin besides her as both were relaxing on the deck of the ship to try and get some sun.

"Agreed, it is nice to relax without someone trying to kill us or people around us." Robin said with a small smile as she read her book.

'Thank god Sanji needed the others for that new recipe of his.' Thought Nami staring at the sky. 'They should be back in a few hours, those ingredients and tools he wanted were pretty rare.'

"So Nami, how was it for you in those few years?" Asked Robin looking up from her book.

"Pretty good, though my chest started to really swell up while I was away, I spent half my time dealing with the other researchers nose bleeds." She said with a huff.

"Oh? Sounds like you have some admirers." Teased Robin before looking at her own. "The same happened to me, but I was so involved in what was going on I didn't pay much attention until after I came back."

"Wow, well, maybe it's just our DNA? We do have some of the biggest breasts I've ever seen." She said as she looked down at her breasts. "And just between you and me, I think they're still growing."

"Well it's just a sure sign our bodies are growing like they should."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it's not like we're the only ones with this kind of problem, right?" She remarked before they heard an explosion right beside the ship that made it shake. "Whoa, what was that?!" She shouted as she and Robin shot up out of their seats.

"Sounds like our day off just ended." Remarked Robin looking around before seeing a ship heading towards their own at top speed before it shook from more cannon fire. "We have to defend the sunny, we can't let her sink!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm on it." Nami pulled her staff out and started sending out warm and cold bubbles in the air to form a dark cloud before she sent it at the ship and sent a sparking orb into it causing lightning to flash inside it. A lightning bolt hurled down and nearly struck the ship as it moved closer to the Sunny. "Damn it, I'll try again."

Robin closed her eyes as several arms rose up on the deck and started restraining the crew, but when one of them touched something they all receded and she opened them. "They have sea stone on their ship."

"Sea stone? How did they get sea stone?" Nami shouted as she sent another orb into the clouds.

"I don't know, but they're not marines." Spoke Robin while seeing a large bull jolly roger on the flag before seeing ropes shootout and tie onto the railing. "They're trying to board."

"Then let's stop them!" Nami shouted as she backed up and waved her baton, sending a gust of wind at the unknown pirates.

They cried out when they tried to climb across with some going into the water before others hurried across with large riffles or even chains while Robin's hands came up and tripped them off when they got too close.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you aren't allowed on our ship, now leave." She said as her hands started to pick them up and toss them off the ship.

"Quick, get the collar on her!" One called out to one with a rifle.

"You got it!" He called as he aimed an odd looking rifle at her before firing a chain at her that had a clamp on the end of it.

Robin quickly formed a large hand made of arms to block it, but when it made contact the hand dispersed and fell down. "Even more seastone, they came prepared."

"Get off!" Called Nami kicking some off while others spun chains in the air.

"This one's pretty feisty, someone get a chain on her, or hogtie her!" Another called before he was hit by a ball of electricity, shocking him and knocking him off of the ship.

"No one's hogtying me!" She snapped with annoyance while she knocked two others back over the railing. "Now get off our ship you perverted bastards!" She cried angrily.

More men fired chains at Robin with two snapping around her wrist and neck. She groaned as she felt her powers and strength leave her as the men grinned.

"We got one, now get the redhead and we can go!"

"We're trying!" Spoke one before screaming out when Nami's high heel met his groin making him fall down.

"Let go of Robin you bastards!" She cried angrily as more men approached her. She swung her staff at more before finding chains wrap around her waist, neck, and legs. "Let me go you bastards!" She cried as one ran towards her and grabbed her baton away from her.

"We got them." spoke one as they quickly started to get shackles on them with their arms behind their backs. "Now hurry and load them up, but don't cause any bruising or the captain's gonna have our hide."

"You got it." One said as he threw Nami onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making her shout out in anger.

"Let me go!"

"Don't forget to break the rudder and steal all their maps, we don't want anyone following us!"

The others ran off to do so while another one picked Robin up and they walked back onto their ship.

She groaned weakly as they marched the two girls into the ship and towards a large cell before they were chained to the wall.

"Now just sit tight and get comfy, try anything and we'll have to knock you out." One said sternly as Nami glared at him as her arms and legs were chained to the wall and floor.

"Let us go you bastards or I'm gonna tear your head off!"

"I'd like to see you try." He chuckled as he turn and left after locking the cell door.

"Robin, do you know who these guys are?"

"No, I've never seen them or their flag before. The fact they came at us and had plenty of sea stone though shows they knew exactly who they were going for and were completely ready."

"Do you think they're bounty hunters?" She asked as they felt the boat start to move.

"It's possible, but what I'm worried about is who their boss is. If he wants us brought in without getting hurt that means he might want us for something dark."

"If those perverts are gonna try and sell us off like slaves, I'll rip them a new one." Growled Nami tugging on the chains.

"You can try, though statistically we won't be able to escape and they will do what they are planning to do to us without fail, it seems like they are very experienced at what they do." Robin said darkly, making Nami shiver. "Don't worry, they'll have to slip up, besides even if they try to keep away the others will find us." She smiled. "And who knows, maybe we can scare them a little and get them to say the right things if we can give them an idea what Luffy will do when he finds us."

"Oh I highly doubt your friends are going to find you, we broke the ships rudder and took all maps, plus this is the new world, if you don't have a log post or a vivre card you can never find someone here." Spoke one man with his arms crossed.

"Oh? Then I suppose you've never heard of Monkey D. Luffy then?" Asked Nami. "The man who did something no pirate ever had the balls to do before and punched a celestial dragon right in the face?"

"Yeah, and the one who's as stupid and straight forward as a bag of rocks?" He responded with a grin. "We know all about your crew."

"Like the former bounty hunter Zoro, or that chef black leg Sanji." Remarked another with a chuckle. "Those three are your best hitters, but we can take them easy."

"We know about your little friend the reindeer doctor, and the living skeleton, and we know that you two are the smartest out of the crew and the only ones who would have been able to follow us."

"Relax, when we get back to base the boss is gonna be REAL happy to see you two. Not to worry though, you won't be alone, you'll have plenty of friends. You could even call them your new roommates since you're never gonna be leaving."

"Shut up you bastards! I know that our friends will save us!" Nami shouted as she tried to hide her growing fear. 'How do they know so much about us?'

"Like we said, just get comfy." chuckled one before they walked away leaving the two alone.

"Robin...I'm a bit scared." She said nervously as she looked at her friend.

"I know Nami, me too, but we have to have faith. They might know more about us than we thought, but Luffy and the others aren't going to let this happen. They'll find us."

"But how? Most of the boys are incapable of navigating the ocean, plus they're right, this is the new world, the weather is extremely unpredictable, it'll be nearly impossible to find us."

"All we can do is have faith until we can do something on our own." She said with a frown.

(Later)

Nami and Robin were sleeping, they had been locked in the cell for hours. They jolted when they heard a loud bang and saw some of the crew members.

"Wakey wakey, we're here." He said as he and more crew members began to unchain the chains from the walls and floor before they started to drag them out of the cell.

The two woman scowled as they were carried up from the lower deck and were lead off the ship before seeing a huge iron base on an island with nothing else around it but the open sea. They looked around and saw multiple docks with a few ships that looked exactly like the one they were on.

"Don't dilly dally now, the boss wants to take a look at his newbies."

"Newbies, what are you talking about?" Nami asked with a frown as they were led towards a large pair of metal doors.

"You'll see." Spoke another before walking up and hit several keys on the side before the doors began to slowly slide open as the crew walked in leading the two woman.

They were led through a large area where various crew members were loading in boxes, filling what looked like large silos and sorting various items before one pointed at them with a grin.

"Hey, fresh meat!"

"Sweet!"

"Look at the knockers on those two, damn!"

"Save it for later boys, where's the captain?" One of the pirates holding Nami's chains called out.

"In his office right now, we just got done shipping off several crates of the freshest batch. Better than the one before it. I take it those two are gonna be lending some 'help'?" Chuckled the man with a few others doing the same.

"Yep, we just picked them up, the captain said they're going to be amazing once he gets done with them."

"Well I'd hurry, my boys here are a little excited and look ready to take them for a spin." He joked while a few of them leered at the girls making their skin shudder.

"Easy there, if the captain heard that he'd have your head." Smirked the man before the group walked away and towards some stairs. "The boss is right up here, once he's done we'll take you to your new home." He said with a grin.

"If you think we're gonna be sold off like slaves you're wrong." Growled Nami making one man cackle like a hyena.

"S-S-Slaves? Oh god! That's rich! Hahahahaha!" He laughed as they marched them up the stairs.

"Wait, you don't want us to be sold as slaves? They why did you kidnap us?!" Nami shouted.

"You'll know." Replied the lead man before they reached the top and two doors before he gave a loud knock on them. "Boss? We brought those two girls you wanted."

"Great! Bring them on in!" Called a man as the doors began to open. Inside was a large office with a giant man sitting behind a desk dressed in overalls and a straw hat, but the odd thing was that his skin was white and spotted black like a cows.

"One navigator cat burglar and devil fruit using historian." The man made the girls stand in front as the man clapped his hands.

"Well done boys, I was a bit worried it would take more you all to get them considering that thick headed captain of theirs. Tell me, how much trouble did he give you all?"

"None at all, we made sure he and the rest of the crew was gone before getting them, that way they couldn't follow us." he said with a grin.

"Perfect as usual first mate Dave." He said with a grin. He walked over near them while Nami scowled and he looked them over. "Mmm, very nice, just perfect like all the others. You two will do nicely."

"For what you sick pervert?!" Nami shouted angrily. "What's your plan, taking over a country? Killing an entire nation? Stealing a crazy expensive and rare treasure?"

"What? Oh no no no my lovely ladies." He chuckled with the other men doing the same. "Why would I kidnap you two just to try and take over something silly like that? Who do I look like, that crazy guy I've heard called Blackbeard going around?"

"Who?" Asked Robin.

"It's nothing." He stepped back and stared down at their chest. "Nice, very nice. You two are growing just as I expected and hoped for."

"So you are gonna sell us as slaves!" Yelled Nami trying to lung at him before getting yanked back.

"Slaves? My dear, do I look like one of those bubble headed celestial dragons? I don't have my men go out and get girls to sell them or use them like some kind of cheap sex objects. What I do is more of a...investment."

"So a brothel then, what other use would you have for us?" Robin asked with a frown.

"Nope, wrong again, the reason I captured you is….to add you to my dairy farm!" He said with a grin.

"W...What?" Spoke Nami now confused.

"Oh yes, you see it's no mere coincidence you two are this stacked. Tell me, how long have you two noticed your breasts have been becoming bigger and bigger?"

"Well...about two and a half years ago? Why?" Nami asked, still confused and a bit embarrassed.

"Because that was thanks to me!" He held his arms out. "Me, and my milk milk fruit powers."

"Your milk milk what powers?" Nami asked in confusion.

"My milk milk powers! I have the power to create milk and increase milk production and control over cow manipulation! You see, for years I've had spies all around the world, combing over news reports, wanted posters, everything, all in search of perfect specimens. Once I found them I started to slowly use my powers on them, preparing them until they were perfect and ready for the next transformation."

"Wait….you've been giving us bigger boobs?!" Blushed Nami while looking livid.

"Yes, but not to get girls up to be common sex slaves, oh no. You see, I always live by the whole aspect money makes the world go around, and that's why with such a lame power to use in a fight, it came to me. Why not use it for a profit? Even before I got my factory here I slowly gave girls more milk over time to test my abilities out. At first it was just for my own pleasure, but then I found out something. Like a cow slowly growing with their udders, if you give them enough time, when you milk them their milk is delicious."

"Wait, you mean you've-" Robin went wide eyed.

"Yup!" He smiled. "This factory is filled with girls and woman who I've been helping when they were a bit on the flat side. If I just outright gave them the milk like that, then it wouldn't have time to slowly gain a unique taste to it. And the best part? I keep them here to milk them over and over and over. You'd be amazed at all the people who like the taste of a woman's milk, especially when they find out it's from pirates or even a few marines I 'liberated' in a sense."

"T-That's crazy! You're crazy, you can't just turn people into...into cattle!" Robin shouted.

"Oh but I can! And I have found that if I use a large amount of my powers on them at once, they gain certain features….ones of the cow variety." He said as his hands began to glow as the girls paled. "Although it's different for each, so let's see what you gain first, ears, tail, or an extra cup size." He said as he looked them over. "Some even gain multiple features, it' been happening more and more, I assume it's because I've been using my power more and more."

"You stay away!" Shouted Nami struggling in the chains as he moved closer to them.

"Now now, that's not how proper cattle behaves." He said with a grin before shooting a green beam at her. "Let's change that behavior!"

"Noooo!" She called as she felt herself begin to change. Her ears began to change into cows, a tail began to grow above her ass as her skin began to gain orange covered spots as her breasts started to grow a bit and she felt a pair of horns grow on the top of her head.

"Nami!" Shouted Robin in horror while the beam died down and Nami looked at herself with wide eyes while feeling the tail swished. "Change her back!"

"Nope, and now it's your turn." He said with a grin as he charged up another beam. "I wonder how you'll turn out."

Robin glared and cried out when the beam hit her with her breasts growing a few cups making her top pop open, a tail grow out, her ears change, but the final surprise was she started to feel two something's slowly growing under her breasts. She groaned in confusion as they kept growing, both starting to grow nipples and she realized that she was growing another pair of breasts!

"And...done!" He let up on the beam and smiled while the girls were horrified. "My my, I figured Nami would get more breasts, but you both still look perfect."

"Change us back, mooooooow!"Nami started to shout before she mooed the last part. She went wide eyed while the man chuckled.

"Now now deary, I can't do that. You both are primed and ready for the next step. Boys, take them to the others."

"Hey boss, you sure we can't just, you know." Spoke one guy leering at the girls with a little drool. "I mean come on, there's girls all over."

"No." He scowled while pulling out a pistol and held it to the man's head. "I made it clear, no one touches the girls like that. We're not some two bit hooker joint, we run a business! And the last thing I need is them getting knocked up. So you better clear that out of your head or I'll do the same to you like I did the last three guys who tried that shit in MY factory."

"O-ok boss, ok! Sorry!" He said quickly as he gulped nervously.

He turned to the girls and smiled. "Now then, if you're gonna be part of the business, it only makes sense you know who the head farmer is around here. You can just call me Farmer Miruku, have fun you two." He said as the men began to lead them out of the office. "Take good care of them my milk mates!" He laughed as the girls struggled to get out of the chains.

"You idiot!" Spoke one guy slapping the other on the back of the head. "You wanting to end up dead?"

"No! But...I'm tired of this man, I wanna fuck them!"

"Well you won't, the boss has eyes in the back of his head, if you try he'll kill you!" He shouted as they led the girls to a door that read 'Dairy'. He opened the door to show rows upon rows of girls on their hands and knees, their hands and legs clamped to the floor with their heads sticking through a head gate with a trough of food below them. Each girl had at least one cow feature, some with several.

"You can't be serious." Spoke Robin as they were ushered past the rows while feeling embarrassed with her breasts out like this.

"Oh we are, though you two need to be in uniform, your missing your cow bells, plus real cows don't wear clothes." Said one milk mate with a grin.

"Don't even try!" Growled Nami before letting out a loud moo on accident.

"Oh don't worry, we won't be doing it, the milk maids will." One of them said with a frown. "We aren't allowed to take care of you girls anymore after the fifth one tried to have sex with one the girls, so the boss hired some new help."

"Wow, these two are quite the catch." Remarked two girls walking over with fake horns and white coats which hugged their forms. "We'll take it from here, we'll get these two cleaned, marked and in their new stations immediately."

"Well make sure this guy doesn't watch, seems like he's getting a bit antsy." Remarked one of them nudging the one from earlier who looked away.

"Don't worry, me and the girls will keep an eye out for him." She said with a frown as she and the other girls started to take the chains as Nami and Robin looked around nervously. "Come along you two, no use standing around here, we gotta get all that extra milk out before it gets painful."

"No way! Let us out of here! I am not a cow!" Shouted Robin with a frown.

"Sorry, but if the captain had you brought here, then you are now." Replied one as the men walked off and the ladies pulled the two over to a room on the side of the area. Once they were in Nami and Robin saw they were in a large room that was full of different items and equipment as they were led to what looked like a giant shower. "Now then, let's get rid of those pesky clothes, you won't need them here anymore."

"Try it youuuuuuu bitch." Scowled Nami at them while tugging at her shackles.

"Oh we're not going to try, we're going to do." Said one of them with a grin as she walked over and tried to tear Nami's clothes off.

"Let go of me!" She shouted as she headbutted the milk maid angrily.

"Ow!" She held her nose before the other one put Nami in a headlock. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to doooooo, change me into a dairy cow? Oh wait, that already happened!" She mooed angrily.

"Oh dear, seems this one might need a shock collar."

"A shock what now?!"

"Yes, I agree, we should try to get rid of those violent tendencies, we don't want her to hurt anyone." Said the milk maid with a grin as she grabbed a large collar with a metal cow bell attached to it.

"You're the only ones about to get hurt!" Snapped Nami struggling while Robin tried to help, but with her hands restrained the same it was hard before the collar went around Nami's neck. It clamped shut as she struggled with a frown before it glowed and shocked her right as the maid let go of her. "Augh!"

"There we go, now back to stripping our new livestock."

Eventually the two girls wound up with no clothes on, much to their annoyance and embarrassment. They were both wearing collars with cow bells on them, except Robin's had sea stone in hers, taking away her powers, and were lead over to some space next to other girls eating from the trough.

"Now then, let's get get you girls strapped in, then we'll get those marks on you." Said one milkmaid as they started to force Nami to get on her hands and knees and stuck her head through a hole so it was over the trough.

"You're gonna get it." She growled before Robin was set in the same position next to her before the top part came down and locked them in place.

"Yeah yeah, they all say that, now to the marking." Said one milkmaid as she pulled over a machine attached to the ceiling. "Now, which ear should we tag?" She asked with a grin.

"Let's try her right one, I think it would suit her more."

"Alright, let's just punch in her info...you know, that red head was rather rude, I think she could use a new name." She said as she typed something into the machine.

"What? No, you are not changing my namoooooo!" Nami shouted in anger.

"Good call, but what kind?"

"Hmmm, good question… maybe Bessy? No...that sounds a bit lame, right?" She asked as she tapped her chin. "What about….little red?"

"Oooh that sounds cute."

"I know, right? I'll put it in." She said with a smile as Nami dropped her jaw in disbelief. "What about the other one?"

"Hmmm, you're right, it would be unfair if we didn't rename her too, right?" She asked with a grin.

"Me and Nami are keeping our names, no matter what." Frowned Robin.

"Quiet milk cup! Wait, should that be her new name?" Said one of the milkmaids.

"Well with her breasts she'll be filling up gallons in minutes. It's perfect for her." She said with a grin as she typed the names into the machine before moving it to Nami's right ear as a cattle tag started to print out. "Now you're going to feel a slight pinch."

"Up youuuuuuuuurs!" She mooed before the machine took the tag and pierced her ear and put the tag in before securing it in place. "OOOWW!"

"Now for you milk cup!" The milk maid said with a smile as she moved the machine to Robin's right ear.

"You won't get away with THIS!" She jumped feeling it pierce her ear.

"Oh but we will, and we're not done yet, we still have to put the brand on." She said as both girls paled. "Now then, should we put it on Little Red's butt or chest?"

"I'm partial to her hip myself."

"Well then, hip it is! And what about Milk Cup? I was thinking maybe on one of her udders, but then it might mess with the milk, right? So where should we put it?"

"Butt, I think it's got room to spare."

"Alright, on her butt then, I'll go get the machine." She said with a grin.

"Wait, machine?" Spoke Nami struggling against the binds.

"Of course, we can't risk any burns or infections, so we use a machine to help mark each cow so none go missing." She replied as the other girl moved a large machine over on wheels. "Relax, it won't hurt."

"Hurt? Wait, mark us, isn't that what the tag was for?" Robin said as she struggled to get free as the milkmaids set what looked like a tattoo pen against Nami's hip.

"Well this is more of a second insurance in case the tags fall off." Replied one as she began to jot down against the skin making Nami jump as the other one moved hers near one of Robin's large ass. "Don't worry, think of this as a temporary tattoo that's hard to get rid off." She said with a grin.

Robin frowned and just watched while trying to stay calm feeling the pen while Nami tried hitting the milkmaid near her hip with her tail.

"You stop that, I already have a tattoooooo!" She mooed angrily as the milkmaid finished with a grin, now a picture of a cow skull jolly roger with a number under it now on her hip.

"There we go, now you're officially part of the business." She said as the other milkmaid finished up the mark on Robin. "How do you feel Little Red and Milk Cup?"

Both just glared at the girls.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Grinned one as another one hit a button before a loud alarm went off with the others woman looking up from the troughs with sighs. "Time for your first milking. Be warned, it'll feel weird at first, but you'll get used to it."

"No way! I am a pirate, a member of the straw hat pirates, I am not a dairy cow damn it!" Nami shouted as she struggled even more.

"That's what they all say." Waved the other off as long clear hoses slid on down the ceiling with suction cups on the ends which they grabbed and began pushed on the breasts till they stuck with other maids doing the same to the other girls. "There, perfect fit."

"Yep, you're going to love this Milk Cup." One said as she put all four suction cups on Robins breasts, making her frown.

"If you can't call us by our real names, then we won't answer."

"Oh, you will recognize them eventually, now let's get this started!" She said with a grin as she hit a button before the suction cups began to suck at the new cow girls nipples.

"Ah!" Nami and Robin gasped from the feeling on their breasts while gripping their hands and felt something before seeing milk start coming out and go up the hoses while it happened to the other girls.

"T-This isn't happening." Moaned Nami as she felt the suction cups keep sucking at her breasts as she looked at the milk travel up the hoses.

And don't worry, if the milk needs help coming out, we're here." Smiled the milkmaids while walking away near one woman who didn't seem to have much milk going up the hoses. "Seems we've got a lazy bones here."

"Agreed, we can't have any of the cattle give less than a hundred percent. Allow us to fix that." Said another as they began to reach towards her with grins as their eyes turned into stars as the girl gulped nervously.

"N-No need to-AH!" She moaned when they grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them while squirming as she felt more milk go up the hoses.

"See? You just needed an extra push, luckily we'll make sure it doesn't happen until it's lunch time." Smirked one rubbing the underside of the breast while squeezing.

"W-What's lunchtime?" Robin moaned, the sensation of having another pair of breasts that were being milked feeling odd to her.

"When every cow gets to relax and eat to get their strength back up." spoke the second while giving the random cow girl a tug on the one breast making milk shoot up the hose in an instant. "Oh! Seems this one needs more pressure to get every drop, up the power for these hoses."

"You got it!" Said one girl who was behind a large control board.

"Now, how are our two newest cows doing, they need some help~?" One asked with a smile as she approached Nami.

"N-No!" Spoke the girl with a blush while her milk came out just fine while her tail swished. 'Damn it! If I get my staff back I'm gonna zap those grins right off their faces!'

"Alright then, just keep up the good work." She said with a smile as she approached Robin and grinned as she saw her second pair of breasts weren't producing as much milk as her first pair. "Well, it seems someone needs some help."

"No need, I'm fine." Spoke Robin keeping a cool expression even with a blush.

"Oh no, I insist, sometimes new cows have a hard time, let me help you~." She said with grin as she reached towards her breasts.

Robin's eyes widened before she moaned feeling the pair get grabbed and squeezed. She let out a moan as the girl kept squeezing them, pulling down on each of them as milk began to flow into the tube.

"See? Now you'll be able to fill your tank in no time."

"W-We have to fill a tank?" She asked with a light moan as her face turned as red as Nami's hair.

"Of course, all cattle need to give out enough milk each day to fill their own tanks. Those that do get to roam around in the fields as a reward, but any who don't have to work extra hard to fill their quota. Anywho still don't will get a visit by the boss to 'fix' that. Not to worry though, the more breasts will guarantee your tank will get filled up in no time flat."

"T-There's a field?" Nami moaned as she began to think of a way to escape.

"Yep, you didn't think we would keep you here all day, did you?"

"If we did it would be bad for your health." Chuckled the second as the first one let go of Robin's breasts as the milk came out in plenty. "You still need exercise or you'll get too large and that can make the milk taste awful."

'A field, that means we won't be restrained...that means we might be able to escape!' Nami thought as looked at the milk flow up in the tubes. 'I'm going to get out of here!'

The milkmaids walked off while Robin looked around the other woman and noticed their own various cow traits which differed at random. One just had horns while another's legs and arms were covered in fur with the hands and feet being hooves. 'Does that man give out specific traits to each woman? No, if that were true why let us keep our human bodies? It must be at random without any rhyme or reason.' She thought as she looked at another girl who was practically an anthro cow. 'They said if we didn't' produce enough milk the 'boss' would take care of us...does that mean he would hit us with the beam again?'

"Pst, Robin." Whispered Nami. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Is it about why some of have certain cow traits or that Farmer Miruku might hit us with his powers again?" She whispered back.

"No, the field. If we try and do what they say for now, we might be able to get out of here when they give us free time."

"Good call, but if they have one it might be well guarded since other girls might have had the same idea."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." She whispered back as she felt the flow of milk from her breasts start to slow down. When only a few drops started to appear she already saw the milkmaids walk over with smiles.

"Well, good job today Little Red, you almost filled up your tank today." One called with a grin as they approached her and Robin as her milk flow started to slow down too.

"Hey, I'm just starting." Spoke Nami up quickly. "It'll pick up in no time."

"Oh I know, most new cows can't produce a lot of milk on their first day, maybe it's time to start lunch, it'll give you some energy to produce more milk...or we could try to milk a little more out of you~."

"No need, we'll make more after some food." Robin spoke up quickly. "We can guarantee it."

"Alright, if you insist." Said one as a metal tube lowered down into the empty trough below the girls heads. "Let's get you some food."

'Hopefully it's close to Sanji's cooking.' Thought Nami.

"Here you go!" Said the milkmaid as what looked like oats began to pour into the trough. "Some nice, healthy food that will help with milk production!"

"Oats?" Remarked Robin.

"Yep! The boss thought it would work, research is still trying to find out what the best food to feed you girls is, so until then this is what we are feeding you, it has all the nutrients you need." Said one with a shrug.

Nami groaned as she and Robin leaned down and started munching on them. 'Dry and tasteless, how can cows stomach this stuff?'

"Look, I know it doesn't taste that good so far, but that will change over time." Said one milkmaid as she looked at their frowning faces. "If we change it too much it might reduce milk production or make the flavoring unbearable."

"So we're stuck eating oats? We're not cows!" Nami shouted in annoyance as she chewed the oats.

"Well, you're cowgirls so close enough Little Red."

'It's not my name you idiot!' She thought as the women walked off. 'Well, now I guess we wait.' She thought as she and Robin reluctantly continued to eat the oats.

(Later)

The two groaned as they got their milk sucked again while noting some ruckus going on outside the area.

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere until that bastard changes me back!"

"Shut up, the milk mates went through a lot of trouble to get you, now hurry up, we have to get you to your new stations!" They heard a milkmaid shout.

"I'm not going either!" Called another voice. "Now get this collar off!"

"But you're both needed for this company."

"W-What? I'm needed? Really?" Came the second voice with hope.

"Of course."

"Then let's go, I'm so happy!" Called the voice as others shouted at her in annoyance.

"Shut up, we have to get back to the young master!"

"You're not going anywhere, the boss is really intrigued with you, he's curious to see if you lay eggs too."

"Hey, what's going on?" Whispered a random woman.

"Sounds like some newbies who don't wanna help." One woman rolled her eyes. "They're gonna find out it's hopeless, once they gotcha, there's no getting away."

"But why is he curious if one of them can lay eggs?" One asked before a pack of milkmaids appeared dragging several woman in sea stone chains who were struggling the best they could. One was dressed in a purple dress and wasn't struggling that hard as she followed the milk maids with a smile. She had large breasts, cow ears and her legs were furry with hooved feet.

"Probably cause of her." Remarked another as the second woman had long green hair, a similar tank top with long feathered wings and bird legs, but she had two long bull horns with large breasts and a cow tail.

"Let me go, the young master will never let you get away with this!" Shouted a woman with long black hair, a white dress with purple polka dots with her skin having purple cow spots, horns and ears as her breasts looked extremely large and right about to burst out of her tight dress any second.

"Well that's why he won't find you, because now you'll be helping the boss sell sweet tasty milk." One said with a grin. "Now all three of you are going to be nice little cowgirls and get prepared, alright? If we're lucky we can squeeze you in right before the milking process stops."

"The hell we will!" Scowled the green haired one who tried flapping her wings to get up making several more maids have to hold her down with chains. "We are going to get out of here and when we do, young master is going to kill you all!"

"I doubt that very much, now come on!" One shouted as the girls were dragged towards the room Nami and Robin had been stripped and prepared in. "Get their clothes off and get them in some spots!"

"You got it!" They called as they dragged the three cowgirls in and closed the door. Some loud shouts, curses, and crashes came before the door started to open. The cowgirls, who now looked a bit tired dragged out the three naked girls, now sporting sea stone cow bells.

"What do we do about this one's wings? I don't think they'll fit properly."

"We'll have to improvise, tie them down with some chains and weights to keep her grounded, but chain up her legs too just incase."

"You will do no such thing!" She shouted as they began to surround her with chains. "I will not be defeated by you fools!"

"Maybe we should pluck her feathers out, also someone get a basket or something to put under her in case she actually does lay eggs."

"I don't lay eggs!"

"Then we'll just have to pluck out the feathers instead."

"Yeah, maybe we'll get a good price for them, though I kinda hoped the boss's powers would make her lay eggs and make milk." Said one as she grabbed one of the wings.

"Hey! You try to pluck my wings and I'll tear your eyes out!"

"I'd like to see you try." Said another as they moved her towards a special station where metal cuffs raised from the floor and clamped onto her legs, keeping her in place.

"You two come with us since you won't be too much of a handful." Spoke another.

"Alright." The one with spots said with a smile as they lead them near Robin and Nami. "I'm glad to be of use."

"Baby 5 you shouldn't be so eager." Said the other with a frown.

"Come on Violet, it's good to be of use, right Monet?" She called as they made her get on her hands and knees and put her head in the hole.

"Not when I'm part bird and cow you idiot!" She cried as they tried to push her legs down so she was squatting over a nest as two milk maids tried to pluck her feathers. "Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Sorry birdy, but we have to do this, we can't have you hurting yourself as you thrash around, this way we can safely restrain you, ok?" Said one with a smile as they put the feathers in a basket.

"You're all dead! Ow!"

"Don't worry, you'll feel better after we're done, ok...tweedy? What should we call you?" Asked one as they started to wheel over the ear tag machine and marking machine.

"Maybe Birdbrain?" Suggested one.

"No way, I say she should be called Booby! Like those booby birds who have names like big chests."

"I love it! Booby it is!" She said as she types some stuff into the machines as Monet's head was stuck through a hole with a trough below it before putting the machine to her ear.

"Ow!" She spoke feeling the tag get put on and growled. "I'm not being called that? I'm Monet you bitch!"

"Quiet Booby!" One called as they finished plucking her feathers before tying them down. "Let's mark her on her ass, and what should we call the others?"

"This one should be called...EagerMcBreasts since she's all for it." Spoke one looking at Baby 5.

"And what about...Purple Nurple for this one?" Asked one as she pointed at Violet.

"Perfect." One said as the tags were put on them. "Now for the marks...any ideas?"

"Hey, what is up with those names?!" Violet shouted in anger. "We already have names damn it!"

"Don't bother, they won't listen." Robin called to her as she shook her head.

"That's right." Spoke another leading them over to some empty spots before they were strapped in and the hoses came down. "Relax, this might feel weird at first, but then it'll feel great."

"Alright, if you say so!" Baby 5 said cheerfully as the suction cups were attached to her breasts.

"No! I'm not a cow damn it!"

"What, would you rather we didn't use the suction cups?" Asked one milk maid with a grin.

"If so, we'd have to go with the old fashion way." Grinned another one while holding up a bucket.

"W-What? You can't be serious." She said nervously as she approached her as another set a small stool down next to Violet.

"Well if you don't want the machines we'll have to do it the way so many others did before machines made it easier, with our bare hands. Only downside is it'll take longer to fill up your personal tanks." She said as she sat on the stool and put the bucket under her breasts.

"H-Hey! I take it back! I'll go with the machine!" She cried as the milk maid reached out and grabbed her breasts.

"Aw, are you sure? It could be fun~." She said with a smile.

Violet nodded quickly making the maid sigh and let go, making the woman herself sigh with relief.

"Ok, but if you ever change your mind just holler." She said as she attached the suction cups to her breasts.

"I doubt I will." She said before the machine started to turn on and suck at the new girls breasts. All three of the new girls gasped and cried out while seeing the milk go up the hoses.

"Don't worry, you girls will learn to love it, right Little Red?"

Nami was silent and just glared at the maid.

"See? She doesn't even get mad about her name any more! Good girl." She said as she patted the navigator's head.

Nami felt her tail twitch before making a snap at the woman's hand who reeled back. "I don't like the damn name! I'm just not answering to it because it's not my name you bitch!"

"Bad Little Red!" She said with a frown as she activated her shock collar. "And here I was thinking you were ready for the field."

"Ahh!" Nami cried out spasming from the shock while Robin could only watch since she couldn't move to help her. "Damn it, stop doing that!" She shouted in anger.

"There, now think about what you did, your name is Little Red, alright?"

Nami panted and swished some cud in her mouth before spitting it at the maid's outfit. 'I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm glad I could do that, thank you extra stomach.' She thought as the maid narrowed her eyes at her.

"Just for that, you won't be getting any free time in the field until you fill up your tank for the next two days." She said as she hit a button. "Now start eating, you're going to need to make all the milk you can." She said before she began to walk away.

Nami glowered at her while Robin nudged her with her leg.

"Easy there Nami, like you said, we need to play along until we get out of here."

"I know, I know, but they just piss me off!" She groaned as she started to eat some of the oats. 'I hate to admit it, but these are starting to taste good.'

"Remember EagerMcBreasts, we NEED your help making plenty of milk." Smiled one maid to Baby 5. "So do your best for today."

"You got it!" She said with a smile. 'They want me, I'm helping!'

"Baby 5, snap out of it!" Frowned Violet as the maids walked off. "What we need is to get out of here!"

"But we're helping here! And it's not like we can get out, we're kinda stuck." She said as she tried to pull her head back with no success.

"Maybe if you weren't so gullible." Grumbled Monet. "They asked your help in leading them to us so you showed them where we were, and they caught us by surprise at night!"

"Well, it could be worse, they could be celestial dragons." Moaned Violet as she watched the suction cups milk her.

"The one who did all this seems against the idea of us being used as anything else but cattle though." Spoke Robin catching their attention. "Me and Nami have been here for a few days, and we can tell you that's all they've done, as long as you fill your quota of milk, they're satisfied, but if you don't….they'll take you back to Farmer Miruku and he'll hit you with his beam again."

"Well forget it, I'm not sticking around here." Frowned Monet before she started tugging at the chains.

"Good luck getting out, I'm surprised they haven't put a shock collar on you yet." Nami said as she rolled her eyes.

(Later)

"Alright Little Red, it seems you managed to fill up your tank today, good work."

'Yeah yeah yeah.' Thought Nami with a sigh. 'Damn it, when are they going to let me go the field!?' She thought with a frown as the suction cups were taken off of her.

"Seems like you and Milk Cup have earned yourselves a little break." She said as another milkmaid approached her. "Today you two are going to be heading to the field."

'Finally!'

They were taken out of the stocks and lead away with chains around their wrists to the other side of the factory. Nami and Robin looked anxiously at the large door they were being led too before it was opened and they were brought out into a large green field with a stream running through it and several trees, and a couple of troughs with food in it.

"Now go on and relax or graze you two, we'll be back later when you're needed again." She said as the chains were taken off and they pushed them into the field before closing the door.

"Finally, I thought we'd be stuck in that stupid milking station forever!"

"I admit, it is good to get some fresh air." Smiled Robin stretching out her arms while seeing a few other woman out in the field as well. "Now to just come up with a plan."

"Alright…. If we're going to escape we're going to have to get these off and get my weapons back." Nami said as she pulled at her cow bell collar.

"We're going to have to get a key or something, these are made of sea stone, so they're pretty much indestructible." Remarked Robin touching hers while seeing a woman with long green hair and enormous breasts pacing near the stream before she let out a loud groan with sharp horns.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm not gonna be some stupid milking cow for that sick son of a bitch!" She groaned angrily. "I finally manage to escape that shit hole impel down when straw hat escaped, but then those bastards picked me up! I'm getting out of here!"

"It's useless, this place won't let us, but if we could then Sadi-chan would take over and enjoy punishing each and every one of you." Spoke a woman whose eyes were covered by locks of curly red hair while having cow spots, hooved feet, and a cow tail while she seemed to shudder with a blush and licked her lips.

"Sadie-chan, that is not acceptable behavior, before we can find a way out we must detain the mad man behind all of this, he is imprisoning marines, a terrible crime alone, then he turned us into cowgirls." Said a woman with long blonde hair, cow ears and tail with a second pair of breasts, and somehow she was wearing sunglasses. "If he had told us about the pirates it would have been acceptable, but he can't imprison marines."

"Shut up Domino!" Shouted the green haired woman. "The last thing I want is hang around with you two for punishing me when I tried to get out! You two can stick around, but I'm gone!" she turned and ran towards the edge of the field which showed a minor wooden fence. "Unlike some of you, I don't need sea stone and can swim!"

But the second she jumped the fence several milk lads showed up with rope in their hands who started to lasso her, catching her as another jumped onto her and began to tie her legs and arms together like a baby calf at the rodeo as she screamed in anger and protest. "It seems like we have a bad little calf, let's take her to the boss."

"Don't worry, you'll be a more mature cow when he's done." Spoke another as they picked her up with ease and carried her off while she struggled.

"Did you see that?! Are they patrolling this place too?" Nami whispered in shock.

"I would imagine so, there's no way they would have just let us out here with a small fence unless that was the case." Remarked Robin while rubbing her chin. "But the fact he would go so far as to capture marine officials as well as pirates shows he's arrogant to think no one will find him, we could use that to our advantage."

"Agreed….either that or he is able to actually keep us here without anyone finding us." Nami said as she looked around before spotting a door next to the one they came out of. "Hey, where do you think that leads?"

"Maybe it leads to a different level of the factory? Or maybe that's where they store all our clothes and weapons...and maybe the keys to these collars." Smiled Robin while Nami grinned. "But if it's connected to the fields then someone might use it."

"Like you said, if that guy is so arrogant he probably figures anyone here would focus more on getting away then go back inside. How much you wanna bet it's unlocked?"

"I've learned not to gamble with you Nami, you're usually right." She said with a smile as Nami approached the door. She looked around and saw no one else watching and carefully followed while Nami grabbed the knob and turned it before it opened. "See? I just saved myself some beli."

"Right, now let's go." She said as she entered it and saw a large staircase heading up.

The two of them headed on upwards while being careful not to make too much sound while the sound of machines turned on could be heard through the walls.

"What's up here?" Nami said in confusion as she and Robin reached a door. "Here goes nothing…" She said as she began to slowly open the door. The two looked in and saw large cylinders that reached the ceiling and had gears moving on the sides with numerous pipes connected to them. They looked around and didn't see anyone so they began to slowly enter the large room. "Where are we?" Nami whispered.

"My guess is this is the storage room for all the milk." replied Robin while looking around and saw numerous others behind the first few and saw some space which stretched on to show even more. "There must be at least a hundred here, maybe more."

"This is unreal...wait, what are those?" She said as she saw several crates next to what looked like a spigot on one of the cylinders. She walked towards it and opened one of them to find hundreds of empty milk cartons. "Holy cow!"

"Was that intended?" Teased Robin while Nami held two cartons up and scowled.

"That bastard, with this many containers and cartons, he could keep this place going for years! Maybe even decades!" She threw them down and moved over near the spigot before turning it and saw milk flow out before moving towards another.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get back at him by wasting every single drop. I'm gonna make him lose money for every single one of the girls here." She replied turning the other one on and let more milk stream out. "Help me out before someone gets in."

"Alright, fine." Robin said as she started to turn the spigots on, soon the floor was full of milk as the cylinders drained their content to the floor.

"It feels good to get back." Nami said with a grin. "Now, let's get out of here before someone notices."

Robin moved to speak before a loud alarm started blaring making her cover her ears. "I think it's too late for that!" She cried before they started to hear people coming up the stairs. "We have to go, now!"

"Where? We still have the collars on!"

"Somewhere to lay low before someone gets here!" Robin called before running deeper where the other containers were with Nami following. They saw more and more cylinders before seeing what looked like a conveyor belt with multiple cartons on it. "I guess this is where they package the milk...wait, is that our faces?"

Nami skidded to a stop and picked one up before gaping. "It is!" She scowled seeing a smiling face of hers with the cow features and bristled with anger. "When we get out of here I'm gonna shove these horns right up that asshole's ass!"

"Agreed, they even include our new names, and...wait, this one is being sent to the holy land, to the world nobles!" She said in shock.

Nami threw the carton down while knocking more off before they heard footsteps coming closer and quickly ran around one of the storage tanks and hugged it while staying quiet.

"Where are they?! I want them found now, they've made a huge mess!" Shouted one man angrily. "We know they're here, the cameras showed them coming up here and emptying the milk, the boss is pissed!"

"I think they went this way!"

"Guard all the exits, don't let them escape!" One called before seeing milky footprints heading behind one of the containers. He raised an eyebrow and started to slowly follow them while holding up a bazooka.

Nami and Robin heard the footsteps before Robin looked at her chest and had an idea before whispering. "Nami, I'm going to try something, trust me on it."

"I trust you...but what are you talking about?" She whispered in confusion.

Robin just smiled just as the man rounded the corner and saw them before she ran at him and pulled him in close with his head right in between her breasts which covered his face and made him flail around while muffled.

Nami blushed at the move while moving over and grabbed the bazooka before the man slowly went limp and Robin dropped him to show he passed out.

"Huh, guess these have a better use than I imagined." Smiled Robin.

"Yeah, and now we have a weapon." Nami said with a grin. "Let's go, we're going to get out of here!"

"Huh? Hey, who's there?" Called out one guard before Nami moved out with the bazooka aimed at him. "Hey! They're over here!"

"Take this you bastard!" She shouted as she fired a sea chain collar at him. It latched onto his arm while more milk lads began to run towards them with Farmer Miruku walking slowly behind them with a frown.

"So, this is the thanks I get for letting you enjoy a nice life here? All you have to do is produce plenty of milk and get to roam around for fresh air like nice little cattle, and what do you do? Waste milk! Do you know how long it'll take to get all that back?" He shouted as his men began to fire their bazookas at the girls. "Hell, to make my recent deadline I'm going to have to work the girls extra hard for the next week! I don't like doing that, I try to be a fair farmer, but you're forcing my hand, and you two...you two are going to be punished."

"Not happening!" Called Nami as they jumped out of the way while she fired more sea chain at him, but one of the maids jumped in the way and got it around her wrist. She jerked her wrist back and pulled the bazooka out of Nami's hands, making her gulp nervously.

"Bad Little Red, very bad cow."

"Seems I'll have to make things easier to get my milk back. Milk lads! Restrain them!"

"Yes sir!" They called as they fired collars and chains at the girl which began to wrap around them and grab onto them, restraining them as the Farmer began to approach them.

"Let us go you bastard!" Nami shouted. "You already turned us into this, what else can you do to us?!"

"We won't help you any longer." Frowned Robin.

"Now, I'm afraid that isn't an option, I'm going to hit you both with my powers again, and then, I'm going to do to you what farmers do to disobedient cows." He said as his hand began to glow.

Both glared before crying out as the beam hit both at the same time. Nami groaned as she felt her feet and hands start to turn into hooves as her skin began to grow white fur with orange spots as she felt a second pair of breasts start to grow like Robin as she felt her horns grow larger and her nose began to turn into cows snout.

With Robin it was the same with her except she started to gain a pair of horns like Nami.

"Now then, are you girls sorry or am I going to have to keep this up until you two grow a pair of udders?" He asked with a frown as he looked at them.

"F-Fuck you!" Nami got out before letting out a loud moo.

"So you want to grow an udder, huh? That would help with milk production." He said with a dark grin. "Oh, and before I forget, someone go get me some nose rings."

"Yes sir!" Spoke two milk lads running off before Nami groaned louder. She tried to grab her stomach as it began to bulge out a bit and turn pink. "W-What's happening to me?" She groaned as it kept growing as four small dots began to grow out of it, slowly becoming teats.

"You're growing an udder Little Red." Smirked one of the maids as the milk lads made it back with the nose rings. "And I think your friend Milk Cup is about to grow one too any second now."

Robin groaned and held her stomach which turned pink and started expanding out. "Make it stop, I don't want an udder!" She groaned.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you wasted all of my milk!" He said with a frown as he saw the udders finally finish forming, each large with four pink teats hanging out of them as he stopped hitting them with the beam. "Now, for the last part of your punishment, the nose rings."

The milk maids and lads held them as Miroku walked over with the rings. "This will teach you not to fuck with me, after this security is going to be tightened, no one is ever going to pull the shit you just did again." He said as he started to attach the nose rings.

Both girls tried getting away, but they let out more moos while huffing and felt the rings go on. "Y-you bastard!" Nami mooed as he stood up.

"It's just business, I have important clients, the world nobles love their milk, especially when it comes from rare animals, ones not found in nature." He said as he began to walk away. "Take them away, start milking them immediately."

"Yes boss." Nodded the men as they lead the girls back out of the room while said girls snorted and had to walk on all fours.

"This was a disaster...I'm gonna have to up security, I can't let this shit happen again." He grumbled as he kept walking.

(Later)

"Well...this is a surprise, when you boys said you found a ship from fishman island on it and found some girls, I wasn't expecting one this big." Remarked the boss chewing on the straw while numerous mermaids were being lead off it in chains. He wasn't looking at them though, he was looking at the gigantic pink mermaid tied to the deck of the ship whose eyes were watering. "I didn't even know they got this big! How did the ship not sink?!"

"Not sure boss, but with this many mermaids we might be overstocked." spoke one while staring at their cleavage. "You know….we COULD-"

Miroku held his pistol out with a glare. "What did I say?"

"I-I uh um….I meant to say that we could….build a new branch to the factory!" He said desperately. "That's all I was saying!"

"I thought so...so, who are you little lady?" The farmer chuckled as he put away his pistol and turned to the giant mermaid.

"P-Please let me go!" She cried out while struggling against the ropes.

"Now there there, no need to cry little one, I just want you to help me little lass, with your size, you're really gonna help me with my stock." He said with a grin as his hand began to glow.

"You leave the princess alone!" Shouted one mermaid tugging at her chains while the milk lads kept trying to keep from getting lead away.

"A princess eh, that means we can sell her milk at a premium, huh?" He said with a grin. "I'm gonna have to build a new station for her, though the rest of you might be able to fit in the factory."

"Woah! Clear the way!" Called one milk lad as they jumped when the large mermaid's tail thrashed free and rocked the ship.

"Someone restrain her damn it! Get all the chains you can find!" Called the boss as milk lads began to pour out of the factory to help. "And get those mermaids inside while you're at it."

"Yes sir!" Said several as they began to drag the protesting mermaids inside. "Come on, get!"

"Luffy-kun, help me!" The large mermaid called as large chains were thrown over her body and pulled against the ship in an attempt to restrain her.

"I wouldn't worry my dear, after all I've got his two lovely crew mates inside, so he won't be finding you anytime soon." He spoke as he flicked his hand which caused a beam to hit her. "Now let's see what my new mermaid cowgirl looks like!" He called as her ears began to turn into cow ears, her breasts grew even larger and a long cow tail grew where her tail and human half connected, giving her a second tail.

"Ahhh!" She cried out with wide eyes seeing her body change and thrashed as more ropes went over her. "Nooo!"

"Yes! She's perfect! I'm gonna have to make a silo just to hold all the milk she's gonna make!" He laughed with a grin. "Now, for the other mermaids…"

Inside Nami and Robin were eating while feeling a little less hopeful since so far they hadn't found any chance to escape after their last change. Since then the milk maids had kept a close eye on them and hadn't let them out to the field alone since, leading them around on a lasso so they couldn't run away again, some of them even found it fun to milk their udders by hand.

"Robin, when do you think Luffy is going to get here? You don't think he and the others got lost trying to find us, do you?"

"No, I know things are looking grim, but they're not the kind to just give up." She said as she chewed her oats. "Though I just hope Luffy didn't put Zoro in charge of navigation, that would mean it would be awhile until they found us…." She said before hearing a noise outside the factory.

"Sounds like newbies." Remarked Monet dryly while eating her oats before spitting them out when she saw the mermaid tails. "Mermaids?! How did they get their hands on this many?!" She said as she tried to stand up to get a better look only for one of the milk maids to push her back onto the nest.

"Ah ah ah, no need to get excited Booby." She said with a smile. "How's the egg laying going?"

"My name is not Booby!"

One of the mermaids spotted the girls and was horrified before seeing Robin and Nami. "Wait, I remember you two! You saved us all!"

"Wait…. Madam Sharley, is that you?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yes." She spoke while she was dragged over near one of the spaces and tried pushing the maids off. "Get off! We won't let you do whatever you wish to us or the princess!"

"Wait, Shirahoshi is here?!" Nami called in shock.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to be nice little cowgirls when he's done with the big one." Smiled a maid while locking the shackles over the mermaid's head as the others did the same to the rest of the mermaids. "All you girls are already so big, your milk is going to be great and exotic!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Asked one of the mermaids.

"You'll be sucked and milked from now on to help make the captain a pretty penny for years to come." One of the milkmaids said with a grin as she pointed at Nami and Robin. "Just ask Little Red and Milk Cup."

The mermaids paled hearing that and tried screaming out or thrash around while their tails flopped around with one even hitting Monet in the face.

"Ow! Watch it you stupid fish!" She shouted as she glared at her.

"I want to get out of here! I wanna go home!" Cried one of them before the door to the factory opened.

"Sorry my dear, but you are home." Smiled Miroku walking out and doing a headcount. "Hmm, about forty, nice. With all the milk we're shipping out seems like everyone is gonna be getting a pay raise this year."

"Yay!" Called the milkmaids as he began to approach the mermaids as his hands started to glow.

"Now then, become like your princess!" He called before hitting them one at a time with the beams.

"Nooo!" They called as they began to gain cow features, larger breasts and in some cases an extra set of breasts.

When he reached Madam Sharley he grinned. "I can't wait to see what you look like when your transformed."

"You won't get away with this." She glared.

"Oh, I will." He said as he shot her, making her gain dark blue spots, cow ears and horns. "Now while I'm here, how's my little Booby doing?" He said as he turned to Monet. "Have you laid any eggs yet?"

"NO!"

"Dang, wait…" He looked at Madam Shirley. "Can YOU newbies lay any eggs?"

"What? Why would we lay eggs for you?" She asked with a frown. "Wait...are you going to make us lactate and lay eggs?!"

"Well lactate yes, but if you can lay eggs too I can sell those as well, then I'd just need some pigs on the side and I could open a bed n breakfast." He joked making the lads and maids chuckle. "Who knows, maybe I'll find a guy with the powers to make girls lay eggs like chickens, thus being the reason the girls in this world have big asses….no, that would be ridiculous." He chuckled as he walked towards the exit.

"Turn us back!" Shouted Madam Shirley with a yell.

"It's nooooo use, he won't let you go." Nami mooed as she chewed some cud.

"But there has to be!" Spoke another wiggling her tail. "You two are powerful and strong!"

"These collars are made of seastone, so I can't use my powers, and me and Nami tried to escape and well...you can see what happened." Robin said with a frown. "We're one more transformation away to becoming full time cows."

"Yeah, we're just happy he isn't interested in breeding us, I don't know if he would have his crew or a real bull fuck us if he did." Nami said as she shuddered. "I just hope Luffy can find us."

"I just shudder to think what he's done to Princess Shirahoshi."

"Wait, she's with you?" Asked Robin in surprise. "Oh dear."

"Mhe might have been transformed into one of us, with breasts her size he wouldn't turn up an opportunity like that… though the factory is starting to get full, I wonder how many more girls he plans of capturing." Nami said as she looked around the best she could.

"We can't just let him get away with this!" Shouted one mermaid.

"Yeah!"

"We need to break out!"

"How? I don't think they're just going to let you go." Monet grumbled.

"How can the young master not notice we're gone?" Groaned Violet.

"Well, maybe he's busy...or he can't find us?" Baby 5 suggested. "I'm sure he's looking for us, he wouldn't abandon us...right?"

"Your leader is the shichibukai Doflamingo, correct?" Asked Madam Shirley. "I'd advise against following him anymore, what he's become is nothing short of a monster."

"What are you talking about, the young master can do no wrong!" Monet shouted.

"It won't end well, good luck you two." She spoke looking at Nami and Robin. "Poor fools, little do they know the rest of your crew ran into him and defeated him, turns out he was experimenting on children and subjugating an entire kingdom."

"What?!" The two cried out with horror.

(Later)

The girls were eating from the troughs when suddenly the doors of the factory opened and they heard footsteps.

"Right this way sir, I think you'll be happy with what I've got in store in my wonderful factory here."

"I certainly hope so, I've heard many good things about the milk you produce."

The girls looked up and went wide eyed seeing a world noble walk in with the usual suit and bubble around his head while having a white beard and mustache who was riding on the back of a shirtless man with numerous scars on his body who panted with each movement. 'A world noble?! What is he doing here?' The girls thought in shock as he looked them over as his slave crawled forward with the farmer walking next to him with a grin.

"Hmm, so it's true, you use real live women." He stood up and kicked the slave's side making him stop before he climbed off using his head and stared at the chests with a leer before chuckling. "They're all so lovely and huge."

"Why thank you, it took some time to get them like this, but only the best milk for everyone, especially you kind sir." He said with a bow as the noble walked down the line of girls.

"Yes, yes...I do wonder how it tastes coming from the source though." He said as he stopped in front of Monet. "Before we talk anymore business I want to sample your milk, and the see a demonstration of your powers firsthand with...my fourth wife, I'm bored of her now."

"Well I apologize sir, but to taste it from the source could leave germs. However, I can easily overlook that for a slight increase for the usual sum I acquire from you and the other nobles if you catch my drift." He said as the bird girls eyes widened. "Though after you do taste it, and if you like it, which I imagine you will, can we continue our talks of the factory's relocation?"

"Why? As long as I say it's fine here no can come and stop you." He replied leering at Monet's breasts while drooling a little. "If this is as good as I hope I'll double what I'm paying for the next shipment of milk."

"Deal, though I do think moving the factory to the holy land is best for all of us, over half of my shipments go there after all, plus that way it'll be easier for you to get the milk." Smiled Miroku. "Besides, if you get tired of any of your wives I could personally fix that."

"We'll see, but first my taste test!" He said as he reached towards the bird/cow girls breasts. He grabbed them, making her moan slightly as he brought his face towards them.

'Oh god no!' She thought with a shudder before a sudden loud boom and shake made the noble stop and look up confused while Miroku lost his smile.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He shouted as another boom shook the building.

"Sir! We have intruders!" Called one of his men over the speakers.

"Intruders? Who are they?" He shouted as the girls looked around hopefully.

"It's the strawhats! They've busted through!" He called before a louder boom came while the speaker went offline.

"The strawhats?!" He shouted as Nami and Robin's heads perked up as they grinned.

"They're here! They're finally here!"

"You're gonna get it now!" Smirked Nami while the world noble frowned.

"Who are they?"

"No one sir, I'll take care of it!" He let out a whistle while milk lads ran out. "Make sure they're taken care of, now!"

"You got it boss!" They called as they all ran to the door as he turned to the noble.

"I am sorry sir, but it seems we're going to have to cut the meeting short, this was partially the reason I thought moving to the holy land was a good idea, I hope you take it into consideration, goodbye now!" He said as he tried to get the noble to leave without angering him.

"Nonsense!" He crossed his arms. "Whoever they are won't leave here alive or interrupt this discussion. If they keep me from enjoying what's mine then I'll have to call in the admirals."

"I wouldn't advise that." Spoke Domino with a straight face. "The marines may listen to you when you call, but things changed after Admiral Akainu took over. This factory has taken marine women as hostages and will not be swept under the rug like so many others."

"I am a world noble! I ordered him to take some marines even though he was against it, it's like a forbidden fruit, and if that's the problem I hereby revoke all marines ranks who are in this building, you are all nothing but slaves now!" The world noble shouted, shocking Domino, Sadie-chan and all the other marine girls in the factory.

"You can't do that!" Called out Sadie-chan with a scowl.

"You bastard! I'll come over there and wring your neck!" Called one woman as others began to struggle in the binds.

"I can do whatever I want! I am a descendent of the creators of the world government, I ordered you to be here, and I have just taken away your rank, you are all my slaves now!" He shouted again. "Marine, pirate, innocent, they're all garbage compared to me, you should be honored that I grace your milk to my lips!"

CRASH!

All of them turned and saw the wall bust open with milk lads screaming as they flew in and fell down while several figures slowly walked in with Nami and Robin smiling.

"Guys!"

Luffy raised his head with the others going wide eyed, gaping for Usopp and Chopper, or look close to dying as Sanji had to clench his nose tight since his face turned crimson red with hearts in his eyes. "Nami, Robin, we came to bring you back."

Miroku paled while feeling vulnerable since a long time while they walked in and the world noble blinking before going wide eyed.

"I-I-I know you! You had the audacity to strike a noble two years ago!"

"Yeah, so what, what did you do to Nami and Robin?" He asked with a frown before spotting them. He went wide eyed and jumped over while Chopper helped plug Sanji's noses up. "Nami? Robin? What happened?"

"That bastard, he turned us into cowgirls and has been milking us like dairy cows every day! What took you guys so long?" Nami shouted as he reached forwards and used his haki to tear the top of the hole her head was in and the restraints off, freeing her.

"It took a while to follow and track down rumors about this place." Spoke Franky while Zoro looked at the hoses and looked at Miroku.

"Oi, are you the one in charge here?"

"Um….maybe?" He said nervously as some of the milkmaids cowered behind him.

Luffy broke Robin free and had his hat shadow his head as he looked at all the girls and turned to the guys. "Everyone."

"Yes captain?" Spoke Zoro gripping his swords.

"Burn this place to the ground." Spoke Luffy in a cold tone with the same look back in the slave house making Miroku and the maids shiver and even the world noble.

"Gladly." Zoro slowly pulled the swords out while Usopp, Brook, and Franky got ready and Chopper started moving around to undo the girls while Sanji moved over near Monet and undid her own.

"Are you alright?" He asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course not! That old geezer tried to suck on my breast!"

And like that Sanji's body seemed to glow with flames as he stood up and slowly turned to the noble with a glare. "He did what?"

"Yeah! And also, you guys beat up the young master!" She said as she narrowed her eyes as Robin tapped Zoro's shoulder.

"Zoro, we need keys to our collars, they're made of sea stone." She said before spotting the milkmaids. "They should have them."

"I'll get them." Brook walked over making them shiver. "Excuse me, do you have the keys?"

"Y-Y-Yes." One of them said nervously as they stared at the tall skeleton. "Please don't kill us."

"I won't, but I would like them." he smiled. "And to see your panties if I could."

They blushed while Sanji walked towards the noble with a glare with Luffy doing the same to Miroku.

"You've got some nerve to try and put your filthy lips on a young lady's breast when she can't do a thing about it." His foot started burning red making the noble sweat nervously. "What kind of parents raised you to be so rotten to the core?"

"T-The heads of the family Grandiboltof, w-we are descendants of the creators of the world, y-you can't hurt me!" He cried out before feeling intense pain in his gut as Sanji instantly slammed his foot in it with a glowing rage as the noble's eyes rolled into his head and he went sailing into the wall with a crash.

"The hell I can't!" He declared while Luffy cracked his knuckles with Miroku backing up near a wall.

"You used my nakama and these girls like animals. Treated them like cattle and took from them like you owned them."

"W-Well I suppose I did, b-but they're safe here, they won't have to worry about dying at sea o-or getting sold like a slave." He said nervously as the straw hats started to free more girls and take off the collars. Seeing them glare at him while Luffy towered over him before yanking to his feet made him feel tears of fear. "M-M-Mercy!"

Luffy gritted his teeth before swinging his fist back making it stretch before it came back and slammed into the man's fist which sent him crashing through the wall with enough force to shatter it and make him go through several more while his skin was steaming.

"Here you go." Brook handed Robin the key.

"Thanks." She used her mouth to carefully undo the bell as it fell off and she felt rejuvenated. "Zoro, let me show you where the stored milk is, if Luffy's serious, then we'll make sure there's not a speck of this place left."

"Alright, though you might wanna get the other girls first." He said as he pointed at the other girls cowbells.

"Right." She said as she used her power to create multiple arms and unlock them all at once.

"Finally." Sighed Violet standing up while rubbing her neck.

"But I felt so needed." Pouted Baby 5.

"Well you can be needed for something even better." Smiled Franky. "There's a bunch of marine ships heading this way and we could use a hand getting everyone out before it comes down."

"Alright!" She said happily.

"Get them to the sunny, we kinda destroyed every other ship coming in." Usopp chuckled as the girls began to approach the wall where Miroku was punched through.

Said male groaned in pain while seeing shadows over him before seeing it was the women clearly who smirked and gulped. "N-N-Now girls, let's...not be too….hasty."

"Oh, like when you turned us into cow girls?" One girl who had a large pair of horns and a tail.

"Or when you milked us?" Asked one with large breasts and hooved feet.

"Or sold our milk." Scowled one with spots and on all fours.

"Let's not forget his little helpers." spoke Nami walking over with her baton while dragging some of the maids over who shivered nervously. "Now then, what was it you liked calling me again?"

"L-Little Red?" One asked nervously. "I-it's just a job."

"And this is mine." She tossed them to Miroku while cracking her knuckles with sadistic glee. "Nami, navigator of the strawhat pirates and navigator to the future pirate king."

"Oooh, Sadi-chan is going to love this." Smirked said woman holding up a whip while licking her lips.

All of them whimpered and hugged each other as the woman let out cries and started beating on them while Zoro was busy cutting the tanks apart and letting milk fill the room as Usopp shot plants out that tangled up milk lads, Brook using his sword to deal with any that ran to stop them or Franky who shot several missiles out to cause gaping holes all around the areas which spread into flames. Chopper was busy checking up on several girls who cuddled against him like a soft security blanket, Luffy was looking around for any other girls still trapped before coming across Shirahoshi who was locked up in a giant version of the milking station.

"Luffy-kun!" She cried out with happiness. "You came!"

"Shiroyoshi? How did you get here?" He said as he started to break her restraints.

"I-I tried going out to see the world after you left with the others and-and, awaaaaah!" She cried covering her eyes. "They took us and did this to us!"

"Oi! You don't have to worry anymore!" He called out. "This place isn't sticking around anymore, you're all safe now."

"Thank you!" She called as she reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as she flopped towards the exit as she cried tears of happiness.

Meanwhile the girls were standing over the beaten up bodies of the milk lads, milk maids and Miroku.

"There...that felt great...now change us back." Panted Nami.

The man groaned in pain. "I….can't."

Their eyes widened in horror and shock. "What do you mean you can't change us back!" Nami shouted.

"My power...usually...it stays…."

Nami growled before she started shaking him. "I said change us back right now!"

"Ah! I-I can't!" He groaned out with pain.

"So we're stuck like this?! This is worse than being an escaped slave, you can hide the mark, you can't hide this shit!" Shouted one girl who pointed at her four breasts. "Change us back!"

"I...can't...permanent…" He groaned. "I was...effecting you girls….for years….it's part of you now…"

"Well what about us who were just here for days?"

"The effects...lessen...slightly….but still stay."

"You bastard! Hina can't go back like this, that world noble bastard took that away, once he wakes he'll squeal!" Hina shouted, the pink haired marine now sporting cow horns, ears and a tail with her legs sporting fur and hooves.

"Then it seems we'll have to discipline him harder." Calmly remarked Domino while Sadie-chan cracked her whip again.

"You could do that, but the other part you won't have to worry." Called Sanji walking over while covering his eyes and dragging said noble over who looked half conscious. "He might say you can't be marines, but you could join us mademoiselle!" He called happily.

"Hina will pass." She replied with a frown.

Sanji gave a low sigh before tossing the noble down near Miroku and showed his eyes. "Then there's plan b, I keep kicking him down until he apologizes to each one of you and make him take it all back. I'm not even halfway done with you ya old geezer."

"I can't do that, the harshest rule of the marines is never to hurt a world noble…." Domino said uncertainty.

"Well what about us? We ain't exactly marines ya know, what are we supposed to do?!" Shouted Violet.

"Well, you could come with us." Franky said. "We have the only ship here, so you could come with us or wait for the marines to arrive, but they'll most likely put you in impel down."

Monet frowned while Sanji gave a harsh kick to the noble's gut making him groan.

"Apologize to these lovely women."

"But….they're…..cattle…." He groaned out weakly.

That got him a kick to the arm. "I said apologize."

"Ugh...I...apologize…." He groaned out. 'Not...I'll get them for this! They're my slaves!'

"Kick him again for extra measure." Smirked Sadie-chan."

"Alright!" He said as he happily kicked the noble again as Shirahoshi and the mermaids exited the now crumbling factory with Luffy in her hands.

"Gah!" cried out the noble with a groan with each kick. "F-Fine!"

"Fine what?" Sanji held his foot up.

"I apologize, I pardon you all!" He cried in pain and fear. "Now let me go you brute!"

"I don't know, what do you think ladies?"

"Kick his ass!" One of them called out angrily.

"I want to be normal again!"

"Make him bleed!"

"P-please, let me go!" He said weakly as Sanji threw him down.

"As much as I would like to continue this, it's up to the captain, Luffy?" Sanji called as the factory collapsed behind them as the last of the girls and Zoro came out.

"Let's get out of here!" Called out said man at the entrance to the building.

"Alright, to the Thousand Sunny!" Luffy called with a grin.

"Aye captain!" The Straw Hats said with a grin.

Everyone rushed out and saw the building slowly come down in flames while getting on the ship before it sailed off with Nami and Robin sighing in relief.

"I'm so glad we got out of there….though I think we may have picked up an extra person or two." Robin said as she looked around at the numerous cowgirls crowded on the deck with others inside the ship.

"You said it." groaned Nami while looking at herself. "That bastard better have been telling the truth about these lessening or so help me I'm gonna make sure he gets swallowed by a sea king."

"Yeah, though this does make me wonder, he only said it would lessen a little bit for those who were there for a few days...how much will it lessened for you and me, we were there for almost a month." Robin said as they sailed away from the island.

"What I'd like to know is what we're gonna do with all these girls." spoke Zoro while Chopper was busy covering Sanji in ice packs to keep him from passing out from all the steam coming from him.

"Well, it's not like we can leave, we'd most likely get picked up by other pirates or slave dealers, so I'm sticking with you guys." Said one girl.

"I hope we find some island, anywhere is better than some factory." Spoke another.

"You kidding? This is the new world! Those pirates destroyed my last crew, and every island here is a death trap! I'm sticking where it's safe, here."

"There's barely enough room as is." Spoke Franky before a lightbulb went off in his head. "Wait, I might have an idea."

(Later)

"There, done!" Ha panted as he finished his latest project, it was a large boat that looked a tad bit like a barn that was attached to the Thousand Sunny by several ropes and chains they had stolen from the factory. "It's not perfect, but it should help with space problems."

"You want us to live in a floating barn?!"

"It only looks that way! The inside is like a large house, I swear! Super!"

They frowned at him while Luffy smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan." He said with a grin. "We just got some new Nakama!"

"Yay!" Cried Sanji with hearts in his eyes before falling back seeing some of the breasts jiggle causing a massive nosebleed.

"Ahh! Sanji!" Chopper cried as he tried to help the lovesick cook. "Stay with us Sanji!"

"This is nuts." Spoke one.

"Not to worry, I can upgrade it when we get more supplies." Franky gave a thumbs up.

"Well...I guess it could be worse, how bad could it be?" Said one as the girls began to get onto the boat.

(Timeskip)

"Ah, this is the life." Spoke Nami relaxing in a sunchair while she and Robin were sunbathing on the sunny while back in their forms due to their first transformation without the udders or cow snouts.

"Agreed, I'm glad we're out of there, plus our new crewmates seem to be happy, though it seems we haven't been seeing much of Chopper for some reason." Robin said as she read her book.

The camera pans over to show numerous boats all connected each other and to the sunny with huts on them which Sanji seemed to be walking by with trays on his hands with plates of various dishes on them.

"Monet-chan, Baby five-schwan, Violet-Chan, I have your food!" He called happily.

"Thanks." Spoke Violet as the three were in beds in one hut while looking close to their normal forms with just a few cow traits still left.

"No problem, anything for three beautiful ladies!" He sang with a smile before frowning. "And I hate to bother you, but Usopp wants to know where Chopper is, have you seen him?"

"The girls from the other boat have him." Spoke Monet.

"Ahhhh! Help me!" Cried the little reindeer from another boat as he tried to run towards the ramp to another boat before one of the girls grabbed him.

"Come on Chopper, we just wanna cuddle."

"But I've already cuddled with you!" He cried as they carried him towards one of the huts.

Sanji let out a silent sigh of annoyance while making a fist. 'Damn you Chopper! Living every man's dream come true!'

"Hey Chopper, I think my breasts need another milking." spoke another making the reindeer groan.

"But you just got milked five hours ago."

"I know, but I don't like the pressure, I think I missed some."

"Well, what do you want me to do? The milking area is back on the Thousand Sunny." He said as he struggled a bit to get out of the cow girls grasp.

"You could do it yourself right? You are a certified doctor after all."

"I-I don't know, I wasn't trained to deal with that kind of thing." He said with a light blush. "Y-you could just go to the milking station, it wouldn't take long."

"Come on, please?"

"Well um uh…..fine, I guess I could, do you have a bucket or something?" He said with a blush as she grinned.

"No, but you could help keep it from going everywhere."

"Uh, how?"

"By sucking it all up."

"W-W-WHAT?!" He shouted with a giant blush as she began to pull her shirt up, revealing her giant breasts. "I-I can't do that!"

"What's all the racket." Spoke one girl sitting up in her bed.

"Chopper here is helping me milk my breasts."

"Really? Good, I could use some help too."

"W-What? N-no, I am not a baby, I-I can't just suck on your breasts!" He shouted with a blush.

"It's just helping us." She smiled while others popped their heads in with smiles.

"B-but it's embarrassing! I-I can't do it!" He called as he jumped out of the woman's arms and tried to run to the exit. However he got picked up by another woman with bigger breasts making him blush.

"Sorry little guy, but we're tired of being milked by a machine, and we think if it's done more naturally like nature intended, it'll feel better, ok?"

H gulped seeing more file in and paled. 'Why couldn't Sanji be the one to do this!'

"Chopper, you lucky bastard." Muttered Sanji going back to the sunny while taking the screaming as screams of enjoyment and fun. 'Wish I was a reindeer.'


	140. Chapter 140

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 140

A sequel to the robot chicken episode involving Gohan and Goku saving christmas.

Series: Robot Chicken and Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas was here, the joyous time once again where we focus over at Gohan's house.

"Dad, are sure I flew to space when I was a baby?" Asked Pan.

"Yep and you sure made your grandpa Goku tired with all your energy." Replied Gohan with a sweatdrop.

That's when they heard footsteps on the roof.

"What's that dad? Is it Santa?"

"If not, I got something for him." he smirked pulling out a shotgun.

"Wait, why do we need that if we're saiyans?"

"Because your mom insisted I try and use a gun because the law doesn't cover ki blast holes in the walls."

That's when said saint fell into the living room.

"Santa!"

"Oh my fucking ass! Can you believe how much fucking pain I went through getting up here? I ran into some dumbass named Hercule Satan. He used the Dynamite Kick on me, missed and is now unconscious outside your house. Then I had to climb up god damn 4 stories until I made it to the chimney. Now my ass hurts and is chafed like a motherfucking bitch with crabs!" He ranted.

"Uh...hey Santa, remember me?"

"What? Oh fuck! Not Gohan! Did I take a wrong direction to Conner Kent's house?"

"Hey me and my dad said we were sorry and besides there was no saving your wife."

"You two literally shot some fucking light beams with Rudolph! Do you have any fucking idea what it was like when it came to my sex life before? After she was gone I was lucky if I even remembered to use my damn hand just for a handjob."

"Dad, what's a handjob?"

"When you're older sweetie." Said Gohan. "Now come on Santa, did your reindeer get stolen again? Me and Pan would love to save them!"

*sigh* "Fine, it's on your head if a good friend of mine dies!"

"I promise we will not disappoint."

"Yeah so who do we gotta tussle with?" Asked Pan.

"Well this time, they didn't just steal my reindeer, but have also caged up my top elf! My Super Elf named Jingle Balls! They are about 2000 miles Southeast of here."

"Great, I'll carry you there." Said Pan before picking up Santa and flying off!

Later...

All 3 hid behind a clump of trees and bushes as they observed the new threat!

"How did we get ourselves into this mess again?" Said Donner.

"Please don't hurt us." Said Olive the Other Reindeer.

"Don't worry, I got these guys." Said Cupid before getting shot multiple times. "Filthy animal."

"Who are these guys?" Asked Pan.

"Martial Arts Legends." Replied Gohan. "The Wet Bandits. Known for breaking into empty houses and stores and leaving the water running as their calling card. Their one weakness is a kid and his booby traps."

"Not so sure that counts as a martial arts leg-" Pan was then interrupted.

"Oogie Boogie, a sentient bag of insects. He once tried kidnapping Santa but was defeated by Jack Skeleton, the spirit of Halloween. Children all over the world recognize him as...The Boogeyman!"

"The Boogeyman is real?!" Gasped Pan.

"And finally Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold. He carries a freeze ray around and is the leader of a crime organization called The Rogues. Bad guys who have battled The Flash many times."

"Their usual arch nemesis is the fastest man in the world? Sounds like Captain Cold will be the biggest challenge." Said Pan. 'Still not sure about the Martial Arts Legends thing.'

"These guys are gonna be tough, the ones me and your grandpa had to fight were bad, but these guys take the cake."

"How tough were the guys before these guys?"

"One of them almost broke my balls! Meaning you were close to not existing."

'And too much info.' she thought before one of the bandits turned his head.

"Intruders! We got these guys!" Said Harry as him and Marv started shooting!

The bullets did nothing.

"SPIRIT POWEEEERRRRR!" Shouted Gohan.

"YELLING REALLY LOUUUUUD!" Pan shouted, or rather...yelled.

They let out a blast of ki which vaporized the bandits while making Ooogie Boogie go wide eyed.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Oogie Boogie.

"Aw-man, I shot Dasher and Vixen again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" Pan asked in horror.

"We can talk about that mistake me and grandpa made after we save Christmas." Said Gohan before getting hit by Boogie's dice.

"I got this guy!" Said Pan as she pummeled Oogie Boogie! "You'll never terrorize children again!"

"So you're Gohan huh?" Asked Captain Cold. "Son of an alien were-monkey."

"Damn straight, and fyi, you're nowhere near as freaky looking as the last guy my dad beat."

"Hmph, underestimating me aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're just a guy with a freeze ray!"

"Hmph, you haven't met my cold gun before." Said Captain Cold before shooting.

"Uh...you missed."

"Hah, and I thought you were smarter than your dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, but then noticed some field surrounding him. "What in the world?"

"To normal humans, they instantly freeze in this ice field, but it slows down guys moving faster than light." he smirked. "Try using that speed of yours now."

"Well, with intelligence like this, I can totally understand why regular humans like Gero and Batman can take on OP guys like my dad and Superman, but I have a cheat."

"What?"

"Watch as I multiply not just my speed but all my stats!" That's when Gohan went Super Saiyan!

"Oh crap!" And then he went down with one punch!

"See? This is why you always get your butt handed to you."

"Aaaaah! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" Shouted Pan shaking bugs off her. "I thought you were exaggerating that part about the Boogie Man."

"Nope!"

That's when Santa freed his Super Elf, Jingle Balls from her cage!

"Santa!" Squeed a tall, blonde sexy elf with a mini skirt barely covering her butt and a shirt barely covering her DD bust. She also carried a bow on her back with a quiver of arrows.

That's when they turned around as they felt a strong evil power level.

"Well, well, well...seems you defeated my Christmas Crampers." Said a guy with ram horns, black fur, claws, a whip, a bag of coal, and a Santa outfit in black and red blood stains.

"Whoa, who is this guy?" Said Pan. 'Also, that's a pretty lame team name.'

"That's The Krampus! The guy who punishes naughty children if they can't accept their coal!"

"But I thought he was just a myth."

"No, no Gohan! I'm all real!"

"But why would you try to stop Christmas? How you punish the naughty listers, I would have pegged you as a good guy." Said Pan.

"Pan, pan, pan...how foolish your mindset is. Who knows when a person will one day go from good to evil! Evil is always easier, and it is possible they will one day someone from the nice list will turn rotten, so I'm just cancelling Christmas, getting ready for when this whole world finally loses the good in their hearts. I'm just doing a kindness for my dear friend Santa."

"You're batshit crazy! There's a reason there's a huge list on who gets a present and who doesn't, if we just did what we wanted we'd be no better than the people you're talking about." Santa told him.

"It matters little now! This world is nothing but Naughty! Spoiled brats who get what they want from irresponsible parents just because it's Christmas, stress induced violence towards those who don't deserve it, family reunions ruined when someone starts talking about politics during the most peaceful time of the year! I shall bring destruction to this world!" That's when Krampus grew!

"Whoa!"

"Christmas is over!"

"We can't do this alone, we need Rudolph!"

"He's...on a paid vacation..." Santa said with shame. "Hey, he's worked harder than any of the reindeer he deserves a vacation."

"Great, now who's gonna help us?"

"I'll help you!" Said Jingle Balls as she floated towards them with a white aura. "Let's soothe this cramp!"

"Do you have enough power?"

"Does this answer your question?" She pulled out an arrow, armed her bow, charged the arrow with energy and fired at Krampus! The result was an explosion, 12 miles wide!

"Okay Jingle Balls, you can help us out." Said Gohan.

"You better back off the mistletoe, he's married." Added Pan.

'Damn it.'

All 3 started flying towards Krampus as he started igniting giant boulders of coal!

"This hot one's for you Australi-ah!" He was interrupted as Jingle Balls blew up the coal!

"My turn!" Said Gohan! "Masenko!"

He turned and got blasted away by the attack. "Hahaha! You're gonna need more than that to sto-oof!" He said after catching Pan's punch with his cheek!

"Try this on you creep!" That's when Gohan went Super Saiyan 2!

"Let's end this dad!"

"I got the shot!" Said Jingle Balls!

Jingle Balls fired a charged up arrow which got even more charged up when Gohan and Pan fired a Kamehameha Wave! Those of you who only know Kamehameha, Kamehameha Wave is the official name of the attack, so leave the comments alone on that one. It went at Krampus who roared out as it slammed into him.

"I fucking remember this shtick back from when my wife died...fanfics." said Santa before Krampus exploded.

"And that's the end of the Tenkaichi Budokai 2." Said Gohan as Pan caught a black snowflake.

"Thank god I actually played the games I delivered or else I'd ask what the fuck you were on about again."

"We saved Christmas!" Cheered Pan. "Bye Santa, hope I get something very nice for Christmas."

Santa got his sleigh loaded up as they flew away to finish his deliveries. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas Son Family!" That's when Santa stopped his sleigh at Makeout Point.

"Santa...what are we doing here?" Asked Jingle Balls.

"I saved you...I think I deserve a little present of my own."

She turned to him. "Wait, you mean fuck?"

"Since my wife is dead, I've been looking for a new Mrs. Santa...would you like to be the new Mrs. Santa?"

She thought about it and realized that she will not have to work anymore. "Sure, I'm all yours."

"Great, now drop that tight top and take a taste of my chestnuts."

The reindeer got hot and bothered from hearing their fun as they started mounting each other.


	141. Chapter 141

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 141

A sexy version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Series: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A long time ago there use to be a well known chocolate factory that was famous for all sorts of candy that would make anyone eager for just a single bite. It's candy blew everyone away, but this attracted the anger and jealousy of other companies who sent spies to learn this factories secrets.

Learning of this, the owner did the only thing he could, he closed the factory down and never left it, keeping all the secrets inside while the world was saddened by this, but learned to move on.

But many years later, the factory was turned on again and began to provide the world with candy again, though the front doors never opened, the only ones coming and going from the factory were delivery trucks driven by mysterious workers of the chocolate factory. This of course, left the world with one question, what was inside the factory?

Well that question was about to be answered when an exciting message went to the people of the world: Golden tickets had been sent out in the chocolate bars, and to any who found them, would get a chance to come inside for a grand tour of the place, something that sent the people into a huge frenzy. Hostile nations laid down their arms in exchange for chocolate, stores couldn't keep stock longer than a day, it was an event the likes of which the world had never seen before.

It took well over weeks and even months, but one at a time ticket winners slowly popped up. People offered money, wealth, power for these people's tickets, but none accepted and eventually they all arrived outside the factory with one guest with a large crowd of people hoping to get a peak behind the doors, waiting for the mysterious owner to appear.

"Oh man, this is so exciting!"

"I can't wait for the tour, this is going to be amazing!"

"I kinda wish there weren't so many people staring though."

"Hey, they're just jealous, they wish they were as lucky as we are!"

"I didn't have breakfast because I wanna gobble up tons of that candy! Oh man I'm already starting to drool."

"Same, I hope we get to taste some candy never seen before! This is going to rock!"

"Wait, look! The doors are opening!"

And so they were, two large doors with the company's logo on it opened up as a red carpet rolled out, ending right at the gates before a figure appeared. Walking out was a man who had short brown hair, an orangish top hat, long purple overcoat with a white undershirt and a bow, with matching purple pants and was walking out with a cane in his hand while everyone was silent. He walked out slowly until it looked like he tripped, only for him to do a somersault and pop up on one knee with a grin, making everyone clap.

"Wow, that's Willy Wonka? He seems younger then I imagined."

"Maybe he's magic!"

"No he's not you idiot, he's rich….which is kind of the same thing."

"Hello, welcome to my factory lucky winners!" He called as the gate started to open. Said winners walked forward while the gates shut behind them much to the crowds displeasure. "Sorry if I'm being a bit rude, it's just this is a big day and I don't want a relapse of...what happened." He said as he turned around and began to walk towards the front door. "Now, if all the winners and their guests would follow me we will continue this inside."

The winners followed him up the carpet and smiled while going inside before the door closed behind them and it briefly became dark before lights turned on to show a hallway ahead of them.

Willy Wonka turned around with a smile and greeted them. "Hello, my name is Willy Wonka, I own this factory, and before the tour I would just like to get all of your names, that way we know each other before we begin."

"Well that makes sense, my name's Ashley." Spoke a girl with blond hair in pigtails with a loose white tank top and short blue jean shorts with sandals.

"Mines Kathryn." Said a redhead who's hair was in a french braid, she was wearing a red dress with an orange flower design with red high heels.

"I'm Jessie." Spoke one with brown hair that was slightly spiky upfront and was long and down her back with a black leather jacket, grey shirt underneath, and leather skirt with fishnet stockings and steel toed boots.

"I am Bertha, it is good to finally be here, we love your chocolate in Germany." Said a blonde with braided hair and a german accent, she was wearing a white blouse underneath a green dress with gold vines on it and black sneakers.

"I am Victoria, and finding my ticket was a matter of time." Smirked a girl with long black hair with a white uniform and short skirt while she had black high heels that looked expensive along with a white headband with diamonds on it.

"I am Bernadet, it was all about the math." Said a brunette with long hair and glasses, she was wearing a brown coat over a blue blouse and a long black skirt and a shiney pair of black heels.

"I'm Ming, very glad to be here." Smiled a girl with black hair done in two buns who wore a red chinese dress with slits on the side and white high heels.

"I'm Britney, it's like, so good to be here." Said a blonde with long hair who was chewing on gum while she looked down at her phone. She was wearing a hot pink shirt that clung to her chest and a pair of yoga pants with the words 'Juicy' written on the butt in pink, and she was wearing pink shoes.

"The name's Daisy, are we gonna get a chance to take pictures?" asked a girl with short brown hair with a digital camera around her neck while wearing a green shirt, tan shorts, and black sandals.

"I-I'm Sandy...could we turn up the heat please?" Asked a short black haired girl whose hair was down to her back, she was wearing a thick sweater and sweat pants with brown boots on.

"I am Franchesca." Spoke a tall woman with short blond hair who wore a black shirt and red pants with fur trimmed boots and with the tattoo of a growling bear on the back of her neck. "I am enjoying this moment Mr. Wonka, Russia is quite fond of your sweets."

"Ah'm Jesebel." Said a blonde wearing a cowboy hot, a red flannel shirt tied under her breasts, an empty holster and ammo belt and jeans with brown cowboy boots.

"I-I'm Charlie, I'm happy to be here sir." Said a boy with blonde hair, a blue sweater, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Well I'm glad to see all of my tickets were found by such lovely fans. I do hope you all have a splendid time here, now if you'd follow me." He walked down the hall with the rest slowly following. He stopped in front of a large red curtain and turned to them with a smile as he reached for it. "But before we go any further, there's a slight piece of paperwork I need you all to see." He said before pulling the curtain away to reveal a giant contract where the words got smaller and smaller the farther it went until it was almost unreadable at the bottom. There were also several pens in ink on a small table next to it. "I just need you all to sign this before we continue."

"What this?" Asked Ming.

"Oh, just a little piece of paper, a factory is a dangerous place, this just keeps you from suing me if any accidents happen." He said with a smile. "That and several other thing, just sign and we can begin."

"It make sense." Spoke Franchesca before she grabbed one and jotted down. "And to keep any more spies away, correct?"

"Indeed, and several other contingencies, thank you for signing, now if the rest of you could sign as well." He said as several other girls began to approach him and sign their names.

When they were done he closed the curtains and smiled. "Thank you all, NOW we can proceed onward." He said as he moved forward. "To a place where fantasies become reality, and where reality becomes fantasies."

He reached a large door which he stopped at and pointed at a basket next to it. "Also, I would like you all to know that no phones or cameras are allowed inside the factory, so please deposit them here."

That made them groan or sigh with Britney and Daisy being the most hesitant.

"Like...do we have to give them up?" Britney said as she looked at her phone.

"Yes, I don't want any of my secrets to escape the factory, so hand them over please."

The girl groaned and put her phone in the basket while Daisy set her camera down in next.

"Perfect, now we can begin the tour!" He said as he opened the door with a smile. "Come on in now, I'll shut the door behind you."

The group slowly walked in and started to look around in awe as Wonka shut the door and couldn't believe their eyes. They were standing in a giant room that looked like something out of a fairytale, there were trees with candy on them, lollipops growing out of the ground like flowers, and a chocolate river and waterfall with several pipes going into it.

"Welcome to the first part of my tour, the candy garden, everything here is edible so please, eat away to your heart's content." He spoke walking ahead of them before spreading his arms wide out.

"This is unreal…." Said Jessica as she looked at a tree made of peppermint. She leaned in and gave it a lick before tasting it was authentic before giving it a few more licks. "Hey, he's right, everything IS made of candy!"

"Yes, you can eat anything in this room." He said as they began to spread out.

Ming picked a gumdrop off the ground and munched on it with a smile while Britney picked some of the grass up before popping it in her mouth. Charlie picked up a giant gummy bear and wished his grandfather had been able to come with him, but unfortunately he had caught a cold that the rest of his family caught, so he had to come alone.

The others all munched or sucked on other sweets while finding this a true dream come true. Willy Wonka watched them with a grin as he strolled through the candy field. 'It seems like they're enjoying themselves...excellent.'

Jessica was eating an apple made of chocolate before she started to notice some figures on the other side of the chocolate river. "Hey, look there!"

Everyone turned and their eyes went wide. On the other side of the river were several short woman working on trimming the candy trees, pouring milk and chocolate into the river, but there was something strange about them. They all had orange skin and green hair, and they were all well endowed, and they were wearing white gloves, boots and overalls under tight brown shirts.

"Who are those broads?" Asked Jessie.

"Those are my workers, the Oompa Loompas." Wonka said with a smile. "I got them from Loompaland and transported them here to my factory to work for me."

"Like, where's that at?" Asked Britney who found a gum tree and was chewing a stick of it.

"It's in Loompaland, a horrible, dreadful place, full of monsters that would chomp them all up, the creatures there had eaten almost all of the males of their people, so I brought them here, they're great workers, though they are a bit mischievous."

Charlie blushed seeing their chests stand out and averted his eyes while grabbing a lollipop sticking out of the ground. The Oompa Loompas saw this, smiled and giggled a bit as they worked.

"Continue having fun here, in a bit we will continue our trip." Wonka said as he sat down on a large gummy toadstool and picked up a candy cup of tea.

"Hmph, all of this candy is fine, but what I'd like to see is your best chocolate, the ones that got you all of this Wonka." Spoke Victoria.

"In time, and I consider all my chocolate my best chocolate." He said as he took a sip of his tea. "Go ahead and indulge in your sweet tooth, there's plenty to go around."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Said Bertha with a smile as she looked around before eyeing the river. She licked her lips and moved over before carefully sticking her hand down and took some up with her fingers before licking them. "Delicious!" She said as she scooted closer and put her whole hand in and scooped some out before gulping it down.

Wanka noticed and smiled wider to himself while Britney noticed the girl and grimaced.

"Like, that's sooo gross, can't you just eat something without licking it all from your hand?"

"I don't have a straw, and this is amazing chocolate!" She said as she moved a bit closer to the edge as she dunked her hand in again. "You should try this!"

"I'm good." She said as she shook her head as Bertha leaned closer to the edge before she started to lose her balance.

"W-Woah!" She cried out before falling in with a splash catching all of their attention. "Help!" She cried as she splashed around in the chocolate, starting to move slowly away from the edge.

"Quick, grab my hand!" Called Kathryn holding her arm out as close as she could reach. Bertha tried to grab her hand, but her chocolate covered hand couldn't get a grip on her as she moved farther away from shore. "Someone help her, she's going to drown!"

"Get one of those Oompa thingies to help!" Jessica called out to Wonka.

"Sorry, but it's too late, she's caught in the suction, do you see that pipe there?" He said as he lazily pointed at a large pipe that was sticking into the river with a small whirlpool formed around it that Bertha was getting pulled towards. "I can't stop it once it's going on it's daily routine of sucking up chocolate from the river."

"So she's going to get sucked up into that pipe?! Where does it go?" Shouted Daisy as Bertha went under before they saw her in the pipe slowly moving up.

"The room where the rest of the chocolate goes to." He said with a large grin. "There the chocolate is sent to specific machines and other rooms that need chocolate, though I believe today we're making chocolate rabbits."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine." He said as they watched her shoot through the pipe and out of view. "She'll be fine, my Oompa Loompas will take care of her."

"Like, she shoulda kept her hands to herself." Spoke Britney while her gum popped.

"Yeah….though I wonder what's happening to her." Charlie said as he looked up at the pipes.

"Not to worry Charlie, by the time the tour is over she'll be good as new. It'll take a bit for the boat to arrive, so feel free to continue eating, just try to stay away from the river." He said as we cut to Bertha shooting through the tube.

"Waaaaaah!" She cried before the tube bends down and she was shot into a large vat of chocolate. She swam out and flailed around while coughing. "Where am I? Help!" She cried as she stumbled forward, accidentally stepping onto a conveyor belt which hummed to life. "Hello? What's happening? Wonka?" She called as she tried to wipe the chocolate out of her eyes.

All she got was silence while the belt curved upward and nearly made her fall back.

"Whoa, what's happening, what's going on? What am I on?" She called in confusion. She tried to look around in confusion as she started to hear loud mechanical noises. She looked forward and went wide eyed seeing an end and turned before running back against the conveyor belt. Unfortunately for her the belt started to move faster and she got closer and closer to the edge. She looked at the side to see if she could jump off and saw that she was now high in the air. "Someone help!"

Unfortunately no one responded and she was sent over the edge, but she didn't fall far and landed on a semi flat surface that was hollowed out. She groaned as she landed face first in the hollowed part. She moved to try and push up, but suddenly felt something from above sandwich her down in place trapping her.

"Hey! This isn't fun anymore! Get me out of here!" She cried as it began to tilt upwards as something warm began to get poured in on top of her. She shook her head while some got on her tongue and she blinked. "Wait, chocolate? Hey! Stop pouring chocolate on me!" She cried as chocolate began to fill the little space she had and cover her again, making her cry out. "Let me out!"

Soon she was covered in chocolate, in the dark before she began to feel weird. She felt like it was clinging to her tightly while she could breath somehow. "W-What is happening? This is weird!" She cried as canisters began to lower outside the two slabs and started to spray it with liquid nitrogen, cooling and hardening the chocolate inside. She tried to wiggle her way out, but the chocolate seemed to glue over her more while she shivered from the cold. "W-what is happening?" She shivered as the canisters stopped and the slabs lowered onto another conveyor belt before the slabs started to move apart.

The woman fell down onto the belt with a groan while rubbing her head before noticing something was WAY off. She looked at her hands and screamed as she saw her hands were large, chocolate rabbit paws. Her body was covered in chocolate, except her feet were like a rabbit's, she had rabbit ears, in short she looked like a giant chocolate rabbit. She jumped up and looked at her body and saw it was still her natural curve. "What the hell happened to me?! I'm a giant chocolate rabbit!" She cried.

That's when the conveyor belt resumed moving and she looked up ahead to see several Oompa Loompas at the end. "Hey, what the hell is going on?!" She cried as she started to reach the end of the conveyor belt.

They grinned before picking her up and carried her over to a door.

"Hey, where are you taking me? Let me go!"

They shook their heads before pushing it open and carried her in, but when she looked in she saw it looked like a five star hotel.

"Huh? What is this place?" She asked in confusion.

One of them walked over and pushed a button before a screen rose up which turned on and showed Wonka's face. "Hello lucky winner, welcome to your new home!" He said as her eyes widened in shock.

"New home? What do you mean?"

"You see, if you are in this room that means you fell into the chocolate river and ended up as a piece of candy, and in the contract you signed you agreed that you would forfeit your life to the Wonka company if you became candy, so congratulations!"

"What?!" She turned to the orange women with wide eyes. "He can't be serious, right?"

"Now don't you worry, I won't sell you like a piece of candy, in fact you get the pleasure of being the new mascot for the Wonka chocolate rabbits!"

"Wait, mascot?" She blinked.

"So again, congratulations, I will come visit you after the tour, goodbye!" He said before the screen went black.

"But wait, I have a home already, this can't be legal, I didn't even see that part!" She told the women.

"It is, Wonka is covered for everything, so welcome to the Wonka family Bertha Rabbit." Said one Oompa Loompa as she started to close the door.

"What if I don't wanna stay?"

"You don't have a choice! But if you really wanna leave we could just wrap you up and wait for easter!" Called one of them as the door closed.

She frowned hearing that while they stood in front of the door.

"Take a moment to at least enjoy one of many massage chairs here, it's guaranteed to ease any stress you might have."

"Fine...but this isn't over." She said as we cut back to Wonka and the rest of the group as a large boat arrived.

"Please, board my fair ship one at a time and be careful not to fall over." He said as they all squeezed onto the boat. "We must hurry if we want to keep our schedule."

All of them took a seat while Wonka walked to the front of the boat where an Oompa Loompa was at the wheel. "Now then, take us through the tunnel!" He said as the Oompa Loompa nodded as she winked at Charlie. The boat began to move slowly towards a large dark tunnel.

"I wonder if this is gonna be like a roller coaster." Whispered Kathryn while Charlie blushed.

The boat slowly entered the tunnel before the boat began to tilt down and they were sent shooting downwards like a log ride, the girls and Charlie screaming out as the boat took several quick, sharp turns. They gripped the seats and rocked around while Wonka was keeping balance easily while standing.

"Ah, I love traveling by boat, it's so fast and peaceful, don't you agree?" He called with a smile.

"This is like boat ride at home." Spoke Franchesca with a calm expression before the tunnel tilted upwards a little where it started to slow down to a more relaxing speed.

"Ah, it seems we're at our first stop." Wonka said as the boat stopped at a large door. He got off while waiting for the others to do the same. "Did everyone enjoy the ride? Do we have everyone here?"

"Other then Bertha, yeah."

"A terrible accident, but she'll be alright." He said as he shook his head. "Now come along, I am going to show you the marshmallowing room."

"Like, none of it's gonna get in my hair, right? I just had it done up." Spoke Britney.

"I doubt it, but you never know." He said with a grin as he opened the door. Inside it showed two vats of melted marshmallow being stirred around by Oompa Loompas as pipes were dispensing small amounts on conveyor belts while machines moved over the samples shaping them before they went down the belt and into boxes which were then pushed off where they were taken out and wrapped up in plastic wrapping. "This ladies and gentleman, is where Wonka's famous marshmallows are made, we make our own secret blend using only the softest of items to make each marshmallow feel like a cloud."

"What do you mean by softest items?" Asked Daisy.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff, cotton, clouds, silk, fur, the usual stuff." He said as they stared at him in disbelief.

"Like, you put fur in that stuff? Gross!" Shuddered Britney.

"Soft fur, and it's all natural, don't worry. What else would I use?" He said as they started to cross a catwalk over one of the vats.

"That unsanitary." Spoke Ming while they looked in the vats. "Is it that simple?"

"Of course, and for your information we wash the fur first. What did you think was in marshmallows?"

"Sugar, water, and gelatin." Spoke Kathryn.

"Ew, water? That would make them all runny, not soft at all." He said as he shook his head as he approached one of the Oompa Loompas stirring the vat. "How's this batch coming along?"

"Very good, though it feels like it's missing something." She said as she she stole a look at the group and grinned.

"Well I'm sure the last piece is just around the corner, when it does come close, just toss it right in." He smiled knowingly.

"You got it boss." She said with a grin as he began to lead the group past her slowly. She kept using the long pole to stir the marshmallow just as Britney got near and 'accidentally' turned the wrong way as the pole caught her ankle and caused her to go wobbling before she went falling over the side of the catwalk.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed as she fell before landing in the vat, sinking into the fluffy mixture, leaving behind a Britney shaped hole.

"Oh no!" Wonka spoke up as the others went wide eyed and he turned to the Oompa Loompa. "Quick, get her out as fast as you can."

"I'll try to get her out." She said as she stuck her pole in and began to feel around for her, stirring the marshmallow mix as she did. "Hmm, she's sinking rather fast."

"Well just hurry and get her out of there!" Jessica said as the girls and Charlie stared at the vat nervously.

The woman moved her pole all around while feeling something and pulled it up showing the girl covered in the sticky substance and seemed stuck to the pole. "There she is."

"Well get her out of there, let's see if she's alright." Wonka said as the Oompa Loompa secretly positioned the pole over the conveyor belt.

"Like, that sucked!" She cried out while trying to get off as the pole tapped on the belt getting her to roll off and get stuck to it. "Get this gooey and sticky stuff off before it ruins my hair!"

"I think that might be the least of your problems." Wonka said with a small smile as she headed towards the machines that molded the marshmallows.

"You gotta shut those off!" Spoke up Daisy.

"I can't, even if I did, they don't turn off instantly, she would still be caught by it!" He said as Brittney realized what was going on and tried to escape only to realize she was stuck to the conveyor belt.

"Like, one of you sunburned workers get me off of this thing!" She cried as the Oompa Loompas frowned at her. She got closer and closer to the machine but none reached out to help her.

"Why aren't any of them doing something?" Spoke Daisy with wide eyes.

"She offended them, Oompa Loompas are very temperamental and passionate, they let their emotions control them, and right now they're pissed at her." He replied just as Britney reached the machine. It began to lower down on her with several molds for marshmallows and several robotic hands. "Well, it seems she reached the machine, all we can do now is watch."

"Can't we go down there?" Asked Charlie.

"We no make it in time." Spoke Ming before Britney got grabbed by the hands. It started to bring her to the small molds and tried to fit her in, but of course, she wouldn't fit.

"Make it stop! I'm not going to fit!"

"Oh dear, she shouldn't have said that." Spoke Wonka as one robotic hand snapped it's fingers in annoyance before the floor opened up and a huge mold rose up.

"H-Hey, like, what are you going to do with that?" She asked nervously as the robotic hands stopped trying to put her in the small molds. They carried her over to it and lowered her down before they started to close in on her. "Hey wait a sec!"

"Now they're gonna have to try and use a bigger mold to make her fit just right." He said as he shook his head. "I swear, sometimes those hands have a mind of their own."

"So they're going to force her to become a marshmallow?" Bernadet asked in shock.

"That's crazy!" Spoke Daisy in horror.

"Well, who knows what will happen, a human never went through this before….the clumsy Oompa Loompa once and awhile, but never a human." He said as the mold kept pressing down on Britney like a trash compactor. "Not to worry, that should just about be done." He said before they heard a loud ding. "Ah, right on time." He said as the mold began to open.

"Like, O! M! G!" She cried out while now having all white skin with her hands now looking like they were mittens with no fingers and her clothes seemed to have connected into the color while she seemed flatter than her old body. "I'm a marshmallow!" She cried as the conveyor belt moved her forward towards some robotic hands which held a giant marshmallow bag open.

"Well, it seems she came out fine." Wonka said as the group stared at her in shock.

"She's candy!" cried out most of the group while Charlie fell back and fainted on the catwalk.

"A minor problem, I'll have my workers take care of her." He said as the hands forced Britney into the bag and sealed it shut before dropping her off the assembly line. "But first let's take care of Charlie, could you please wake him up?" He asked the Oompa Loompa stirring the marshmallow goo who grinned and nodded.

She walked over and leaned down before whispering something in his ear making him go wide eyed and sit up quick as a light.

"There, now that everyone's awake we can continue the tour." He said as he began to walk away. "Everyone back to the boat."

"But what about Britney?" Kathryn asked in confusion.

"It'll take some time for her to adjust, but I assure you, she'll be just fine." He said as some of the Oompa Loompas dragged her bag away. "Now come, we still have much to see."

"Uh, is this place really safe?" Asked Kathryn.

"Of course, though every factory has it's one or two dangers, but don't worry, you all signed the contract so it's ok."

"What did woman whisper to you?" Franchesca asked Charlie as they headed back to the boat.

He blushed and coughed while looking away. "Nothing."

"I think you lie." Ming said as they got onto the boat before it started to move forward again. "Your face all red."

"I-it's not important." He coughed as the boat kept moving forward. "W-why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Franchesca said before the boat started to slow down.

"Next on the tour is the gummy bear room." Wonka said as they got off. "Everyone stay together, alright?" He said as the boat stopped.

"Like there's much room to slip off." Whispered Daisy sarcastically.

"Try not to mumble, I can't understand a word you're saying." He said as he got off and opened the door. Inside was a large room where several large vats of colored liquid sat while to the side was a large pen full of bears and a large device in the middle of the room.

"Wait, what's with the real bears?" Asked Kathryn.

"What, you need bears to have gummy bears, and these are not ordinary bears, these are special candy bears, you see I hook up my machine, choose a color and blast one of them, then I get a giant delicious Gummy Bear which we can then make the smaller ones out of." He said with a smile.

"You use real bears? That is most...I want to say both disrespectful, but intriguing." Spoke Franchesica.

"Oh don't worry, we make the bears here, so we're not destroying some bear population, besides we do it with all our gummy items, this room is designated for just the bears." He said with a grin. "Besides, you can't have gummy bears without a real bear, everyone knows that."

'Is this logic how he's so good?' Wondered the group.

"Now, who would like a demonstration of how this works?" He asked as he looked around the group.

"I do." Spoke Franchesca.

"Great, then let's get one of the bears and we can begin." He said as several Oompa Loompas tried to pull a bear out of the cage as one of them sat at a control board as the machine began to turn on.

The bear growled before a machine slowly moved over the top of it.

"Once the beam hits the bear it'll fuse with the gummy liquids we have in the vats, now which color and flavor should it be?" Wonka asked as the bear struggled to get away. "Hmm, I'm in the mood for a little orange today."

"Can your little woman handle bear?" Franchesca asked with a frown as she looked at the bear. "I could handle bear fine."

"Well if you prefer to assist, you're welcome to go on over and help keep him steady."

"I accept, I wrestle bears in russia, little candy bear will be no problem." She said as she approached the bear.

"Be careful, he can be quite stubborn sometimes." He said as the Oompa Loompas let go of him as the bear roared at Franchesca. It tried to rush her but she grabbed him and tried to keep him in place as one Oompa Loompa hooked up a pipe to a machine as orange liquid began to flow into it.

"So...am...I!" She groaned holding onto the front and trying to hold the bear in place. "Tell me when it is in place and when to let go!" She grunted.

"Don't worry, I will." He said as he looked over at the Oompa Loompa operating the machine and nodded. "Ok, now." He said as the Oompa Loompa fired the machine, hitting both Franchesca and the bear,

"Hey! I haven't moved yet!" She cried as she tried to let go of the bear only to find that her hands were starting to fuse to the bear. "What is happening?!"

"Oh dear, seems like we have a problem." He said as he watched her and the bear start to fuse. "It seems the beam is fusing you, the bear and the gummy together, it seems the Oompa Loompa fired the beam, thinking I was talking to her."

"Get it to stop!"

"I can't, if I did you'd be half fused to the bear, better just to see how this goes."

"She's literally being fused to a bear!" Spoke Kathryn with wide eyes.

"Yes, quite the accident, huh?" He said as the beam started to die down. "There, it's almost done, are you ok Franchesca?"

"W-What has happened to me?!" She cried. She was now orange and her body was translucent like gummy, she now had bear ears and paws, and her legs were just stumps, and her breasts were a bit bigger. "I am a monster!"

The guests gawked while Wonka was unfazed. "Technically speaking, you're now a human sized gubby bear." He said as a large metal arm reached down and grabbed her before it began to carry her away.

"Hey! Let me go! Wonka! Change me back!"

"I'll look into it, but for now you'll be safe with all the other gummy bears." He said as she was taken out of the room. "Well, let's continue with the tour."

"Wait, Franchesca just got turned into a gummy bear and you send her with the rest of them? What the hell?" Jessica shouted.

"I wish I could have stopped it, but that arm is automatic, it's how we deal with the new gummy bears so they don't attack anyone."

"Uh, m-maybe we should c-call it a day." Shivered Sandy.

"Sorry, no can do, we can't go back now, and I promised all of you a tour of my factory and Willy Wonka is no liar." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Three of the girls got turned into….weird stuff and you think it's a good idea to just keep going?" Asked Daisy in disbelief.

"Yes, plus I can't go backwards, only forward, at the end there's a security check for those who remain where we'll check to make sure you're not trying to steal my secrets."

"You nutso." Spoke Ming with a frown.

"No, I am quite human, now everyone back into the boat please." He said with a grin. "Or you could just stay here in this room."

"I'll pass." Spoke Jesebel speed walking ahead of the group.

"Wait for me!" Said Sandy as the rest of the group got out of the room and onto the boat. She held on as the boat resumed moving while the air seemed to slowly get cooler. "I-Is it getting colder?" She asked with a small shiver as the boat kept moving down the river.

"Oh yes, that's because we're moving near my special cooler where I store and make my ice cream." He said as glaciers made out of cooled chocolate started to appear in the river as they neared a large freezer door.

The girls shivered while rubbing their arms before the boat slowly stopped.

"Here we are, now let's hurry, we don't want to stay to long or the boat may freeze and we'll be stuck here." Wonka said as they got off and he made his way to the door.

"L-Landsake! It's like winter!" Shivered Jesebel. "D-Don't ya got any coats bud?"

"Nope, you'll all be fine." He said as he started to open the doors. "No one ever died of the cold, right?"

"N-Now I know this guys is nuts!" Hissed Daisy in a whisper making Kathryn nod.

"Now then, welcome to my cooler!" He called as he opened the door. Inside was another large room full with several large tubs of Ice cream, several creatures that looked like giant frozen cows, a lot of crates with several ingredients in them and a large mixing bowl, many Oompa Loompas in large coats and everything was covered by a layer of ice.

All of them shivered and huddled together for warmth with Wonka not flinching in the slightest. "It is here we gather the cream from the large breed cowsicles, and we mix it together to make Wonka's never melt ice cream, which can only be made in freezing conditions."

"W-W-Which we'll be without clothes!" Shivered Daisy.

"Nonsense, you can't become a cowsicle, you're humans." He said as he shook his head. "Now then, who'd like to be the first to try a sample of freshly made ice cream?"

"I-If it gets out of here and somewhere warm, I-I'll do it." Sandy shivered as she raised her hand.

"Alright, then walk over to one of the vats."

"I-I-If it's alright with you, I'll take it here." She spoke staying where she stood.

"Oh nonsense, I don't want them to drop some on the floor by accident so go ahead, I insist." he said with a grin.

"B-But what if something happens to her like the others?" Shivered Kathryn.

"Oh I doubt it'll happen again, and besides, I'll take care of it if it does." He said as two Oompa Loompas began to gently push Sandy towards one of the large vats.

"W-What flavor is it?" Asked the girl walking towards the container nervously.

"This one is mint chocolate chip, it's our newest flavor." He said with a grin.

"B-B-B-But...how do I get to it?" She shivered while her teeth chattered.

"Oh simple, this." He said as the Oompa Loompas wheeled over a large ladder. "Now be careful, the ice cream is churned constantly to keep it from freezing completely and to prevent freezer burn."

She gulped and started to slowly climb up it while hissing from the cold metal. 'L-let's just get this over with.' She thought as she reached the top and saw a large amount of mint ice cream with chocolate chips being turned around by a large mixer with an Oompa Loompa manning it.

"Just reach down and take a small bit!" Called out Wonka.

"A-are you sure? It seems kind of dangerous…." She called nervously.

"Relax, this is different than with Bertha!" He called up.

"H-H-How?" Shivered Jessie.

"Because this is ice cream, and that was chocolate. That and there's ice everywhere." He said as Sandy began to slowly reach for the ice cream.

She gulped and tried to get some on her finger. Unfortunately it was just out of her reach. "I-I can't reach it!" She called as she leaned forward a bit more before she started to feel herself lose her balance. She went wide eyed and moved to get back, but cried out when she slipped and fell right on top of the ice cream. "C-COLD!"

"Sandy!" The group cried as she tried to stand up on the ice cream as her feet sunk in a bit.

"I-I'm fine, I landed on the top." She called out while shivering. "B-B-But now it's even colder!"

"We'll try to get you out, just watch out for the mixer." Wonka called as her eyes widened.

"Mixer?!"

"Yes, the one we use to keep the ice cream from freezing together before we can package it!" He called as she looked around before seeing the large mixer slowly heading towards her, mixing around the ice cream as it moved.

"Ah!" She screamed trying to jump, but found her feet were frozen in the ice cream. "I'm stuck!" She cried as the mixer got closer and closer.

"Get her out of there!" Called out Jessie before shaking Wonka. "Get one of those Oompa whatevers to grab her!"

"Alright, alright, I will, one of you get her out of there." He called to one of the Oompa Loompas who shook her head. "Sorry, they're on their five minute break."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh no, they take their breaks quite seriously."

"Help!" Sandy cried before the mixer reached her and pushed her into the ice cream as it stirred it around. 'C-Cold!'

"Fuck this! I'll do it myself!" Jessie ran to the ladder and started to hastily climb it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you won't be able to reach her." He said as he pointed at a conveyor belt full of large tubs as a large spigot on the tank Sandy was in squirting out ice cream into them. "Maybe we'll get luck and she'll come out."

"I'm done waiting!" She spoke before reaching the top and looked down. "Grab my hand!"

"O-ok!" Sandy called as she tried to reach her hand but before she could grab it the mixer pulled her away, sending her deeper into the ice cream. "Wah! I can't!"

"Sandy!" Jessie cried as the girl was sent farther and farther away as more ice cream left the container. "I can't reach her!"

"Than get down, we don't want you falling in now do we?" Wonka called as he looked up at her. 'I have plans for you already.'

The girl groaned and climbed on back down while Sandy cried out feeling her body slowly get pulled under from the mixer. "I-It's so cold." She shivered as she was whirled around by the mixer, going deeper and deeper as it got colder and colder. She started to feel weird as she felt a sucking sensation as she went deeper and deeper.

"Oh! It's getting so cold in here Ah can feel ma nipples getting rock hard." Shivered Jesebel making Charlie blush overhearing.

"When is she going to come out Wonka?" Jessie asked with a frown.

"I'd say just….about...now." He said as a large blob was shot into one of the ice cream tubs. "Let's see if she's ok."

They ran over with worry while he walked over casually. They got there and saw two green, ice cream covered hands grab the rim before Sandy got up with a groan. She was covered in ice cream yet it looked like she was made of the stuff, her hair looked a bit like a beehive with a large glob of it on her head, it was dripping down her face and she had two large chocolate chips in the middle of her large ice cream breasts, making Charlie blush.

"Ugh….I feel so c-...wait, I actually feel...fine." She spoke before seeing them stare and saw her hands before going wide eyed and screamed.

"You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream." Wonka said with a smile as he looked down the conveyor belt to where lids were being slammed down on top of the tubs. "I'd get off there, unless you prefer small tight places."

"Huh? What are you talking about? And how am I ice cream?!" She asked in confusion as the tub she was in kept going down the conveyor belt.

"Sandy look!" Cried out Charlie.

"Huh? What are you-Ahhh!" She cried as the lid slammed down on her, pushing her back into the tub. "Hey, let me out!"

"Well, maybe it was for the best, we don't want you melting on us before we find a way to help you." Wonka said as several Oompa Loompas took her tub off the conveyor belt.

"You can't just leave her in that thing!" Spoke Daisy as they carried the tub off. "She could suffocate!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, they'll probably open it once she's deeper in the freezer, now let's continue." He said as he walked towards the door.

"I think I get why he really close factory, he no hold compassion for others." Ming whispered as they followed.

"Nope, I closed because people kept trying to steal my secrets." He said as they got onto the boat. "Let's go."

'Is this gonna be something to happen to us all?' Thought Kathryn as the boat began moving. 'If that's true, then when it comes to me I'll get away and try to hold this guy up on charges, what kind, I'm not sure.'

"Now then, for the next room I need you all to swear not to tell anyone what you find in there, we are heading to my inventing room." Wonka said as the boat started to move. "The room where I work on all sorts of new ideas for candy or how to improve on it."

"Really? Is that where you come up with all these crazy ideas?" Victoria asked with a frown.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is my dear." He said as they neared another door. "This is where I create all my new candy, though almost everything in here isn't quite perfect yet."

'Gee, imagine that.' Thought Kathryn rolling her eyes.

"Now, I know everything in here will look delicious, but be careful what you eat." He said as the boat stopped. He got off and walked over before pulling out a special key that he used to slowly open the door. The inside of the room looked like a mad scientist's wet dream, there were beakers, crazy machines, Oompa Loompas in lab coats walking around and doing various odd jobs.

"Woah." Muttered Jessie as they walked in.

"Yes, here is the brain of my factory, feel free to look around." He said with a grin.

All of them however stayed together while moving over near one of the large spherical vats.

"What's in this one?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Well that there is where special bubblegum balls are being soaked in, gum that won't lose its flavor, no matter how much you chew it. I've even got some where it tastes like a three course meal all in one."

"What? Impossible, gum always loses its flavor, and how can gum taste like a three course meal?" Daisy asked with a frown.

"Well, if you have doubts, care to try it for yourself?" He said with a grin as an Oompa Loompa in diving gear handed him one of the gumballs. "I'm sure you'd love it, plus I can see how humans like it."

She took it and looked it over before tossing it in her mouth and started chewing.

"No, Daisy! Spit it out, nothings gone right so far!" Jessie said as her eyes widened.

"I-I can't! The taste is like smoked salmon!"

"Good, good, now what do you taste, this is a new flavor we're trying." Wonka said as he watched her in interest.

"Now it tastes like mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Good, good, now let's see if we finally fixed that problem with the desert." He muttered as he watched her eagerly.

"And….blueberry pie?" She said as she kept chewing as a blue spot began to appear on her nose and slowly spread out, making Wonka groan.

"Damn it, always the pie, always the blueberry pie."

"Daisy your nose!" Spoke Charlie.

"Huh? What about my nose?" She asked as she kept chewing as the rest of her face started to turn blue and spread to the rest of her body.

"Yer turnin' blue!" Spoke Jesebel.

"What?!" She cried as even her clothes started to turn blue."

"Always the blueberry, they always react when they get to the blueberry…" Wonka groaned.

"Why me not surprised?" Muttered Ming.

"And now for the swelling." He sighed as Daisy gulped nervously and began to feel weird.

"Swelling?" She squeaked before she started to feel her chest and ass begin to stretch out.

"Yes, every Oompa Loompa I've given it to has turned into a large blueberry, so I tried to tweak it a bit, but it seems like it just made something else swell." He said as Daisy's assets kept growing, getting larger and larger as it stretched her clothes.

"Make it stop!" She cried.

"Wait, let me guess, he can't, can you?" Asked Kathryn.

"Nope, this is happening inside her, her breasts and ass are filling with juice, they'll just keep swelling and swelling." He said as her eyes widened. "Or maybe she'll stop at one point, who knows."

"You should!" Victoria shouted.

"Agreed." He snapped his fingers before several Oompa Loompas rushed over. "Take Miss Daisy here to the juicing room."

"Juicing room!?" She shouted as she looked at the several small orange woman approaching her.

"Relax, they'll just help you get all that excess juice out so your….parts, can go back to normal, unless you prefer to keep them that way."

"No! No, just...get this juice out of me." She said as her assets grew even larger, making her unable to walk.

The Oompa Loompas moved over and started picking her up and carried her out.

"Well, that was unfortunate, I hope she doesn't end up in the pie room by accident. So, let us resume the tour, shall we?"

"Are you plum loco? I'm out!" Spoke Jesebel turning and walking away.

"Oh, we can't go back, only forward, so I don't know where you're going." He called as she kept walking away.

"Anywhere's better than this place, see ya."

"I would highly recommend you don't leave the group!" He called. "It's easy to get lost in the factory."

"Me think she no listen." Remarked Ming.

"Well, I don't have a lot of confidence that she'll get out of the factory without any...incidents."

"Uh, Mr Wonka?" Spoke Charlie. "How come we can only go forward? I mean, this is your factory, right?"

"Because, this is the order I do my work, and I believe in only going forward, plus this way I can make sure no one tries to steal any of my secrets." He said as they turned back to the boat. "I do wonder where Jesebel will end up."

With said girl she walked down a long hall with numerous doors and huffed. "Dang nabbit, that guy's just beggin' for all of us to wind up all sticky and covered in who knows what. Well not me." She said as she looked at the numerous doors. "Now then….which door do Ah go through to get on out of here?"

She held a hand out and covered her eyes. "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo!" She said as she pointed at a door that looked like it came out of a gingerbread house. "Well, let's see what's behind door numbah one."

She walked over and grabbed it before opening and walked inside. Inside was a large room with a large conveyor belt where a machine was pouring out dough and another which was cutting out gingerbread before cooking and decorating them. "Ah thought this was a candy factory." She said as she looked around.

She walked over near the belt and watched the gingerbread in all sorts of shapes while hearing her stomach growl. "Huh, a few bites couldn't hurt, Ah starvin'." She said as she picked one up off the belt and started to bring it to her mouth. "He won't notice one gingerbread missin'."

But before she could bite into it the man sat up. "Woah there!"

"AH!" She cried as she dropped him. "You're alive!"

"Course I'm alive." He spoke standing up while several others began to stand up and hop off the belt.

"We all are."

"What the hell? Is there any regular candy in dis here factory?" She groaned as they began to approach her.

"Oooh, look at the ones on this girl." Spoke one with a grin. "They look big and juicy."

"Yeah, those Oompa Loompas refuse to come here anymore for some reason, it's been so long." Said another one with a grin.

"Hey, what's with those looks you're givin' me?" She asked as they surrounded her while creeping her out.

"Oh, we were just thinking about how you're in the gingerbread room yet you're not one...and how we can fix that." One said before they jumped at her.

"Ahh!" She screamed as they all started clambering over her while she tried shaking or throwing them off. "Get off me you cookie creeps!"

"Never, we will make you one of us! One of us!" One chanted as she tried to back up only to trip and fall down before they started to drag her towards the conveyor belt.

She tried kicking them off, but others started to cover her hands while more just jumped over into the fray. "Get off me before I get a huge glass of milk ya pervs!"

"Never! We want a ginger woman!" One called as she started to get dragged onto the conveyor belt as one aimed a nozzle connected to the vat of gingerbread dough at her.

"And we're gonna get one!" He cried as he turned it on and started to shoot the dough at her, covering her in the sticky brown goo as the gingerbread jumped off of her as she started to go down the conveyor belt.

"Hey! Get this sticky stuff offa me!" She spoke struggling from under it.

"Nope! Now get ready for the rolling pin and cookie cutter!" One called with a grin, making her eyes go wide.

"Say what?!" She cried before a large wooden rolling pin came down and began to push against her. "Hey, stop it!"

"Nope, we want the dough to be nice and smooth!"

"I'm gonna end up flat as a pancake you cookie bastards!"

"Just stay still and it'll be fine! We're getting the big sharp cookie cutter ready!" One called with a smile.

She struggled harder against the pin, but felt like the dough was getting stuck to her skin and hair. "No! Stop it! If I wanted this shit tah happen with me I'd stay with Wonka!"

"Make sure we got plenty of frosting." One told another. "Along with gumdrops."

"You got it! Is the Cookie cutter ready along with the oven?"

"All ready!" Called another.

"Great!" He said as the rolling pin neared Jesebel's face.

Her eyes widened as she braced herself for the end, but she actually felt like she was being flattened WITHOUT feeling intense pain. "W-what is happening?" She groaned before seeing herself going under a large cookie cutter shaped like a woman with an hourglass figure. "N-no, I'll be cut by that thing!"

"Relax, it won't hurt a thing." He said as it started to come down towards her.

"No, no, no!" She cried as she shut her eyes, finding herself unable to move. To her surprise it didn't hurt as it cut her as the gingerbread pulled away the extra dough. "Wait, Ah didn't feel a thing, Ah actually feel lighter."

"Yep, now get ready for the oven!" One cried as he pointed forwards where the conveyor belt went through a narrow hole where the oven was and exited on the other side.

"Forget that!" She tried to sit up. "Ah'm not gettin' cooked alive!"

"Oh no you don't! You're going through, and you can't get away, you're just dough so you have no power! Now don't move, we want you to come out perfect." Said one with a grin as the tips of her feet started to go in.

She went wide eyed feeling the heat while the inside of the oven was cramped and kept her from moving before the door slammed shut and she felt it getting hotter. "Let me out! I'm not a cookie! Let me out, I don't wanna get cooked alive!"

"Relax, it'll just feel like a big sauna in there." One said as the conveyor belt slowed down to a stop as she looked around nervously. "You'll feel so much better once this is done."

"Ah'm gonna eat every single one of you tiny perverts when Ah get out of here!"

"I doubt it, that would be cannibalism!" Laughed one of them.

"I hope her chest inflates more if you know what I mean." Snickered another.

"I hope so too, the Oompa Loompas just aren't as big as humans." Laughed another. "She should be done soon, is everybody ready to decorate?"

"Yeah!" Called out the others.

"Let ma out of here!" Jesebel called as she started to feel weird as she kept cooking. She felt the dough really cling to her and all over her face and hair. 'What is happening to me? Am I becoming a fucking cookie?!' She thought as she felt it hard to move her fingers.

One gingerbread man paced in front of the oven before a clock gave off a ding. "Yes! She's done! Everyone get into position!" He called as he opened the door as the conveyor belt started to move again.

All of them smiled while Jesebel growled and a brown hand slowly moved up along with her body. Her body was now covered by a smooth brown cookie with her hands being two stubs and the same with her feet, her hair had been completely covered and framed around her head, giving her a brown head with the outline of hair attached and her breasts had risen during her time baking, giving her a large bust, and her hips were wider due to the cookie cutter used on her.

"Ya little varmints are dead, ya hear me?" She growled as she moved down the conveyor belt towards them.

"Get the frosting and toppings boys!"

"You got it boss!"

"Oh hell no, ya'll are not going to decorate me like a cookie!" She said as she tried to get up but failed.

"Relax, we know what we're doing." He said with a grin as she got closer and closer to them. "Now!"

All of them jumped on top of her with frosting and other candies going everywhere while she tried batting them off. "Get off of me!"

"Someone hold down her arms, we want this perfect!"

Several of them ran over and clambered over her arms making them heavy to lift up.

"You bastards! Stop it!"

"Hold still! I don't wanna mess up around the legs!"

"What are you doing around my legs?!" She shouted as she tried to look up, but one held her head down as another came towards her with a thing of frosting.

"Now for the hair." He said as he began to squirt frosting onto her head.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' She thought while unable to get them off and felt the frosting all over herself from her head down to her legs. 'Ah'm going to kill Wonka!' She thought as she tried to get a look at herself.

"Hold still, I'm almost done…." Said one on her head.

"And her breasts are looking better already."

"Agreed!"

"Let me go ya little perverts!"

"And….done!" They said as they jumped off of her with grins. "Take a look at yourself hot stuff!"

She sat up and glared while one of them wheeled a mirror over. "Ah'm gonna kill you." She growled before looking at herself. They had put yellow frosting on her head, making it look like she had long blonde hair like she did before, they smeared red frosting over her lips to make it look like she was wearing lipstick. She had a skimpy apron made of green frosting on decorated with gumdrops, but also put low enough that most of her breasts was showing, and they had put chocolate chips underneath to make it look like her nipples were poking through. They had decorated her arms and legs in white frosting and made the apron stop right above her privates. All in all she now looked a bit like a slutty cook. "Y-Ya perverts!"

"Aw come now, you look even better than ever!"

"Besides, if you don't like it we can always take it off and redo it!" Said one with a grin.

She growled at them before letting out a yell and lunged at them. "YER DEAD!"

Meanwhile we cut back to Wonka and the group who were riding down the chocolate river in the boat.

"So, does anyone have any questions before we reach the next room?"

"Why there so many accidents?" Ming asked with a frown.

"Well that's why they're called accidents, they come and go without anyone expecting them."

"But they've happened at every room." Charlie said in confusion as he tried not to look at the Oompa Loompa. "Isn't that a sign?"

"Nope, now any other questions?" He said as he looked away.

"You ever been to a doctor?" questioned Kathryn with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, an Oompa Loompa doctor sees me once in awhile." He said as they facepalmed. "Oh! The next room is right up ahead."

"What's this one?" Victoria asked curiously.

"The licorice room."

"Licorice room?" Charlie asked as the boat stopped at a door.

"Of course, all sorts, including black." He said as he got off.

"Is it going to be weird like the other times?" Ashley asked with a frown.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Nevermind, just show us the room." Ming said as she shook her head. 'He obviously crazy.'

'Hopefully they stick around long enough for the new makeovers.' Wonka thought with a grin as he led them to the door before he started to open it. "Welcome to the liquorice room!"

Inside it showed numerous strands of liquorice being stretched out by arms while being cut and then moved on conveyors belts before landing in numerous boxes.

'Ok, this seems pretty normal, maybe there won't be any accident?' Charlie thought as they looked around.

"Let me guess, you have the liquorice stretched out over and over til it's the right length?" Guessed Ashley.

"Exactly, it's never perfect unless it's been stretched out and twisted."

"And it's made from what kind of animal?" Questioned Ashley.

"Animal? Don't be crazy, we grow the liquorice from the liquorice trees over there," He said as he pointed to a room separated by a glass wall where a grove of trees that looked like weeping willows with liquorice for branches were growing.

'Figures.' They thought with sweat drops.

"So… how much liquorice do you produce?" Ashley asked as she looked around in amazement.

"Well I'd say around a thousand boxes a day, but sometimes it depends on how well the liquorice trees make since they grow the stuff rather fast."

"Wow, that's amazing, how do you deal with that much licorice? The Oompa Loompas must get exhausted!" Charlie said in amazement.

"Well they're more use to picking it since it reminds them of the trees around their old home." He said with a smile. "The real trouble is that the machine can't keep up with the production of liquorice so sometimes I have to bundle them up until I can use them."

"This time let's just watch it happen from a distance." Spoke Ashley.

"Oh nonsense, it's fun to watch it up close." He said with a smile.

"Um, how exactly do you bundle licorice?" Kathryn asked in confusion.

"The arms help of course, they have the strength to keep it all together without it all getting everywhere." He said with a grin. "The Oompa Loompas bring it here and they bundle it, why here comes the next shipload." He said as he pointed at an Oompa Loompa driving a large dump truck through a hole in the wall before it started to dump long strands of licorice to the floor next to them.

"Oh no!" Spoke Ashley backing up quickly. "Not this time!"

"Calm down, do you really think they're going to grab you by mistake?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." All the group said at once.

"Do you really think that little of me?" He asked as multiple arms began to come down. "I really doubt any would grab you."

'Easy for you to say crazy!' Thought Kathryn before one of them looked her over. "Um...why is it looking at me?" She said as she started to back up a bit.

"Well, they have sensors to find red or black liquorice and bundle accordingly….and now that I think about it, you have red hair and clothes on." Wonka said as her eyes widened.

"Ahhh!" She turned and ran towards the doors. "No no no no no no!"

The hands just simply shot after her and grabbed her as others grabbed a large amount of liquorice before they began to rise into the air.

"No! Help, please! I'm not liquorice!"

"Where control switch!" Spoke Ming shaking Wonka.

"It's in another room, a few Oompa Loompas got an addiction to the liquorice so we made it hard to stop the hands so they wouldn't steal any." He said with a shrug.

"Show me!"

"We wouldn't make it in time, it's five stories down and half a mile away, in the master control room." He said as he shook his head.

She groaned before Kathryn got picked up and moved over near the other arms. They scanned her before grabbing her arms and bringing the licorice towards her. "So we only watch this happen like other ones?"

"Well you could close your eyes if you prefer." He said with a shrug as the hand began to tie the liquorice to her.

'This man is utterly insane!' Jessie thought as she glared at him.

"Hey! Put me down you stupid machine!" She shouted as they kept tying her up with the liquorice. "I am not candy, I'm just a redhead!"

They didn't listen and kept it up while some licorice wrapped around her body on accident.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" She said as the liquorice began to position her body in an embarrassing position.

"Oh my." Spoke Wonka as the others turned red.

"S-Stop it!" She cried as her legs were spread apart as some of the liquorice began to wrap around her breasts. "Get one of those Oompa Loompas!"

"Alright, does anyone want to help her?" He called as he looked around lazily at his workers.

One of them held up a sign that showed a clock before they walked out of the room.

"Seems these ones are going on break too."

"Oh come on!" Jessie shouted as she looked up at Kathryn as more licorice was wrapped around her. "Well, at least we'll be able to get her out when they're done wrapping her and set her back down, right?" She asked as Wonka just shook his head no. "What do you mean no?!"

"Well, once it's done the arms aren't going to set it down, it'll take it to the storage room where we store surplus candy."

"Forget it! I'll break them!" Spoke Jessie looking around for something to use.

"I wouldn't do that, that would violate the contract you signed, plus almost everything is either bolted down or made of candy, plus they're to high up for you to reach."

"Help!" Called Kathryn while feeling like she was getting more tangled up.

Suddenly the hands tied two pieces over her head like a ribbon before stopping,

"Oh, it seems they're done, they'll input the date and weight before sending it away." Wonka said as Ashley glared at him.

"Are you blind to common sense around here?!"

"A bit." He said as Kathlyn tried to get free.

"Hey, let me go! I-I feel weird!" she cried out feeling the licorice get tighter around her. She felt it get tighter and tighter as she felt like her body was starting to change.

"Hey, something wrong, what happening to her?" Ming asked with a frown.

"Guess it must be the same like the other girls." He said as her skin started to slowly turn red. "I guess it must be the liquorice residue."

"Get it off!"

"I can't, it's on the liquorice itself, it must have seeped into her skin, that's why my workers wear gloves."

"Ah!" Screamed Kathryn struggling harder while seeing her skin start turning red. "What's happening to me?!" She cried as her hair started to turn into strands of Licorice. She groaned while seeing her dress seemingly become licorice itself at the same time. "This can't be happening." She groaned as her skin started to twist a bit, making her arms and legs look like liquorice sticks.

"What the hell? What kind of factory are you running?" Jessie shouted.

"A candy factory of course." He said as the arms beeped and began to take her away. "Well, we better continue the tour."

"Are you insane?!" Shouted Victoria. "Most of us are gone or changed into...things! I'll have you sued for all this, now lead us out! And don't say anything about we can't go backwards but forward junk."

"I'm sorry, but we can't, and since you're bringing lawyers into this you can't sue me, it was all in the contract you signed, I am relieved of all responsibility for all accidents that happen in my factory, now come along, let's go to the boat." He said as he looked at her. 'She's next.'

She fumed and glared at him. 'We'll see about that!'

"Alright, is everyone on the boat? Let's go!" Wonka said with a grin.

The Oompa Loompa started up the boat again while Charlie looked back at the room as they moved away.

'I hope Jesebel is alright, she sure seemed upset.'

'I wonder where that girl wandered off, I hope she doesn't get packages and shipped out on accident, that would be a serious blow to my factory.' Thought Wonka while we cut to said girl holding an armful of gingerbread man and smirking.

"Gotcha now ya little devils!"

"You sure do hot stuff!" Said one as he tried to wiggle into her breasts.

She growled before picking one up and opened her mouth. "Now it's payback time for all ya'll."

"You can't eat us, that's cannibalism!" One said as she grinned at him.

"Do I look like Ah care?" She dropped the gingerbread man into her mouth before she started chewing. She grinned before swallowing before she felt weird. She looked down and saw her breasts grow a bit. "What the hell?!"

"You're a gingerbread woman, you can't digest so eating just adds mass to you...and it seems we know where now."

"Hey, go ahead and eat some of the new guys, we'll sit back and watch."

"You bastards!" She shouted as we cut back to Wonka and the group stopping at another door.

"And now we come to my special nut room."

"Nuts? I thought you made chocolate." Victoria said with a frown.

"Yes, but they go inside chocolate, haven't you ever had that kind?"

"No, I only eat pure chocolate, my father may be in the business but I never liked the stuff." She said with a frown as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, here we have our special nuts." He said as he opened the door. Inside it showed numerous squirrels sitting down while busy looking over nuts and tossing them into a hole in the center of the room or tossed them near some pipes where the small things went zooming off.

"Squirrels? Why are there squirrels?" Ashley asked as Victoria's eyes widened.

"Because only they can get the whole nut out every time." he smiled while they watched. "Each one is specially trained to determine which nuts are right, and which ones are bad. Oh! Take a look at that one." He said as he pointed at one that was banging it to the side and listening to it before shrugging and tossing it behind him. "It seems he got a bad nut."

"How do you train all of them?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Why not just get your workers to do it?"

"Well, it was a long process, and oddly enough this is the cheaper and more efficient option."

"I want one." Victoria said as she stared at them. "How much for one?"

"They're not for sale, not one." He said as she frowned.

"I want one, how much." She said again as she glared at him. "Name your price."

"I just said none are for sale, they're all special one of a kind squirrels."

"But I want one!" She shouted as she glared at him. "Either you sell me one or I'll take one!"

"I'd advise against that, I really would."

"Just watch me!" She shouted as she started to march towards them.

"Wait, come back, accident could happen!" Ming shouted.

"It always does." Groaned Jessie to herself.

She just ignored them and began to look at the squirrels who stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She looked at the closest one near her and began walking towards it with a smile. "I'll take you." She said as she reached towards it. The second she was about to grab it is squealed and jumped on her face as the others began to run towards her.

"Run for it!" Called out Charlie as they all began to climb onto her.

She tried, but tripped as they started to swarm her and hold her arm and legs down. "Ahh! Help!" She cried as one began to approach her head.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"They're checking to see if she's a bad nut." replied Wonka before the animal tapped on her head and shook its head. "Oh my, it seems like she might be a bad nut."

"What happens to the bad nuts?" Bernadet asked nervously.

"They get thrown down that hole in the center of the room."

"Where does that go, a garbage chute or something?" Jessie asked with a frown.

"Not quite." He replied before the squirrels started carrying Victoria towards it together.

"Then what do you do with the bad nuts?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well for those they wind up mixed into some of the best peanut brittle around. By bad I don't mean they've gone bad or ended up rotted, they just didn't quite make it as the other peanuts."

"She's going to get turned into peanut brittle?!" Ashley shouted as the squirrels threw Victoria into the hole.

"Probably." He said with a shrug as she fell with a scream.

"My daddy will hear about this!" She cried as she fell before landing in a large pile of nuts. She looked at them and saw numerous robot arms with sprayers at the end of them with some of them spraying around the pile. "Don't you dare spray me! I will have my daddy sue you!" She shouted as she tried to stand up.

The arms didn't listen as one moved near her and started spraying her with a hot substance that was a gas.

"Augh! Stop it!" She coughed as she tried to wave it away as it started to stick to her. She looked at her dress and fumed. "Do you know how much this dress cost me you piece of junk!?" She shouted as it just sprayed her some more. "This dress costs more than you do you stupid machine!" She tried to walk away only to feel something sticking to her. She looked down and saw peanuts starting to stick to her making her scream out and start kicking the pile. To her horror this just made more of them stick to her. "Get off of me!" She cried as she started to lose her balance and began to fall back.

When she rolled down the side more and more stuck to her while they started to feel like her whole body was getting covered. "I am not candy!" She cried as she tried to get up and brush them off, only for them not to budge. "I'm rich damnit! I'm not going to end up like all those other girls!" She cried as she started to feel weird. She looked at her hands and saw that her skin was starting to turn bronze and look like candy as some of the nuts started to sink into her skin. "AHHHHH!" She cried as she looked around. "Get me out of here now!"

"So, onto the next room, and it's one you may like my dear." Smiled Wonka nodding to Ming.

"If I end up as candy I break you." She said with a frown. "I get taught martial arts at young age, I black belt."

"I assure you, the likelihood of any of you getting into an accident are low, believe me." He said with a smile. "Though now that the groups smaller we can use my favorite mode of transportation in the factory, the glass elevator."

"What? The chocolate river not good enough to make us into candy?" Asked Jessie sarcastically.

"Oh no, I just mean it would have been cramped with all the girls that were originally on the tour." He said as he led them to another door.

All of them slowly followed, but when they got in it was a little snug leading to Charlie getting sandwiched between Jessie and Ashley. He blushed as he felt their assets press against him.

'Good thing he's just a kid or this would be embarrassing.' Jessie thought as Wonka looked over the large amount of buttons.

"Now then, let's go for this one." He pushed a random button before they suddenly felt the elevator move up with no warning making them stumble.

"Where are we going now?" Ashley asked with a frown as the elevator suddenly stopped and they suddenly went left. "Woah! Since when do elevators do this?!"

"This is no ordinary elevator, it is my special glass elevator that can move up, down, left, right, sideways, every which way!" Wonka said with a smile.

"What? Can it do a loop de loop?" Asked Jessie with a roll of her eyes.

"Indeed it can! It can do that and more." he said with a smile.

"No circle!" Spoke the others quickly.

"Fine I guess we can do it later." He said with a smile. "Now, I want to show you a new branch I have opened up in the factory, I've been experimenting with candy from asia."

"So, you're trying to expand?" Asked Charlie.

"That's right, I wanna see what kind of candies I can improve on from other countries, and this room we're coming up to involves Aiyu Jelly, a special kind of jelly that can actually taste similar to what you have with it. Like, it could taste like lemonade if you have lime with it, or cranberry with said berries, it goes on."

"Really? I love that stuff, is it good?" Ming asked curiously.

"Of course, nothing in my factory would be sold if it wasn't, but I'm still working on it before I can ship it out." He said as the elevator went through a hole and entered a large room full of large cloth bags being dipping into large glass vats of water. Several robot hands were massaging the bags as the water started to change.

"What are they doing?" Asked Jessie.

"They're making the jelly, this is how it's made, except I'm making it on a large scale." He said as the elevator stopped and the doors started to open. They all walked out while he gestured to them. "After some time of being submerged in cold water while being squeezed, the jelly will start to seep out of the bags, which you already noticed."

"What are the bags full of?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Seeds, they're loaded in over there." He said as he pointed at an Oompa Loompa shoveling the seeds into a large cloth bag. "Care for a sample my dear?"

"Maybe." Ming said as she looked around. "I can tell you if it's as good as the stuff at home."

"Well then come on over and-"

"No." She frowned. "I'll have some in a cup, away from large container."

"Oh don't be silly, you don't think an accident would happen, do you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do, that all that has happened." She crossed her arms. "Either go with what I say, or we just move to next room."

"Fine, I'll have them bring over some." He said with a shrug. "I think you're overreacting though."

"Did you suffer amnesia? Most of the girls are gone cause of this place!" Spoke Jessie facepalming.

"Again, I can't understand you when you mumble." He said as he signaled at one of the Oompa Loompas.

"I'm not mumbling!" She yelled while the orange skinned woman walked over with a bowl filled with the sweet treat.

"There you go, see? A perfectly ordinary bowl of Aiyu jelly, no way you can possibly have an accident, ok?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and the bowl before carefully taking the spoon and picked some of it up to her mouth. Her eyes widened a bit. "Wow, not bad, flavor keeps changing!"

"Yep, I decided that I'd make it so the flavor was constantly changing, that way you didn't have to eat anything else." He smiled while she ate more. "This keeps the customers always guessing and on their toes."

"Wow, how you do that?" She asked between bites.

"With the special seeds I grow."

That made her stop. "Special seeds?"

"Oh yes, I special engineered them myself, but it seems like there's a thing or two left to work out." He said as her eyes widened.

"You bastard!" She dropped the bowl and lunged at him.

"Whoa, what's the hostility?" He said as he moved to the side as she jumped past him, landing on some of the seeds.

"Now I break you!" She shouted before a Oompa Loompa lifted her up along with a bunch of seeds with a shovel and dumped them in a cloth bag. "You bastard, this your fault!"

"Relax my dear, nothing bad happened yet, right?" He said before the bag started to get lifted up and carried towards an large vat of water. "Try to hold your breath."

"She'll drown!" Spoke Jessie before tackling Wonka.

"She'll be fine, my Oompa Loompas will get her out, plus that jelly she just ate will probably take effect, it's advised not to be massaged underwater with the nuts after eating it."

Jessie growled before several Oompa Loompas moved over and picked her off from the man.

"I would advise you don't do that again, it would violate the contract you signed." he said as the bag with Ming in it started to get lowered into the water.

"Hey! I make sure you fish food after this!" She yelled out as the bag started to get soaked through.

"No thank you, the only fish I like are the gummi ones I breed." He said as arms began to lower into the water and began to reach for the bag.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Whispered Ashley.

"Like what, anger the Oompa Loompas? Britney did that and they refused to help her." Bernadet whispered back.

"Ah! I feel weird!" Called out Ming squirming in the bag while feeling like her own skin was starting to melt. She groaned as the hands grabbed the bag and began to rub it, making her feel even weirder and more loose. "What happening to me?"

"Seems the special seeds are doing their job."

"What?!" She cried as her body began to change, slowly becoming softer and softer and becoming transparent. "Wonka! You dead man after this!" She cried as her body started to get pushed through the bag.

"I'm sorry, but this was an accident."

"Bull!" Called Jessie just as the bag started to get pulled out of the vat. "Ming? Are you ok?" She called before seeing there was nothing in the bag but seeds. "Where is she?!"

"She slipped out of course." He replied pointing to the vat before a white hand rose up and grabbed the edge. "Ah, there she is." He said with a smile. "Are you ok Ming?"

"Wonka...you dead!" She growled rising up to show she was entirely white and looked like she was dripping while she climbed onto the top to show her whole body looked sticky and half melted. "I made of Jelly now!"

"Yes, so it seems." He said as the vat began to sink into the ground. "Oh my, it seems the vat is heading to the refrigeration room to cool the jelly so it can be cut up and shipped.

"Hiya!" she jumped off it and landed on the ground where her legs literally splattered around making her look at them with wide eyes. "You kidding?! I lose legs!"

"Oh I'm sure they'll reform, or maybe they won't. I'll have my workers take you to the refrigeration room, we don't want you to spoil." He said as one began to approach her with a large vacuum.

"Hey! You keep that away orange lady!" She said before it was turned on and pointed at her as her body started to move towards it. "No, you stay away!" She cried before she was sucked up, now stuck in a large glass cylinder attached to the Oompa Loompas back.

Said woman smirked with a snicker before walking away out of the room.

"Wow, that was an unfortunate accident. Let's head back to the elevator." Wonka said as he began to move towards the glass elevator.

"The numbers indicate we're all doomed." whispered Bernadet.

"I know, but I'm going to bring him down even if it kills me." Ashley said as she narrowed her eyes,

After getting into the elevator they went up moving again while making a few left and right turns while even going down.

"Where are we going now?" Jessie asked as they passed through a large area full of peppermint trees.

"This time I think I'll let you decide which room we go to next."

"Is there an exit?" Jessie asked with a frown as Bernadet began to look at the buttons.

"Nonsense, I'm giving you the chance to decide where the tour guys my dear."

"Ok...how about a room that has nothing to do with candy?" Bernadet said before seeing one marked 'TV'. "Like this one?"

"Well, we don't make candy in that room." Wonka said as the other's eyes widened.

"Done!" Ashley said as she reached over and pushed it. The elevator suddenly stopped before zooming upwards making them fall while Wonka stayed standing. It kept going faster and faster before stopping in front of a white door.

"Here we are, now let's go." He said as the elevator doors opened.

All of them went in and saw a whole white room with a few seats around with Oompa Loompas in white suits and a control panel on a higher platform with a large tv on the wall.

"What do you do here exactly?" Bernadet asked as they entered the room.

"Well, here we research and develop commercials, and we research my latest invention." He said as a colossal white video camera came down from the ceiling. "Go ahead and change the channel to channel six."

An Oompa Loompa who was sitting in front of the Tv nodded as she hit the controller, turning the tv on.

"Now, imagine this for a second. You're sitting at home, feeling like you need to satisfy that sweet tooth, when a commercial promoting my chocolates pop up. And it makes you wanna just reach out and take it to have a little taste. This device will let me to break down my candy and project it on any channel you want, and then you can reach through the screen and literally take it off the air."

"That...that's impossible." Bernadet said as several Oompa Loompas began to carry in a giant Wonka bar. "You can't break something down and put it on tv, it's impossible!"

"Impossible? Sorry my dear, but we don't use that word here." He smiled as the women set the bar down as the camera slowly moved towards it. "Now watch, and be amazed."

"Why is it so big?" She asked as she moved a bit closer to it in confusion.

"Because, everything appears smaller on tv. My camera will break it down to million little pieces and reassemble it on the tv."

"Once again, that's impossible. No machine can do something like that, unless you actually made the first ever teleporter."

"Well we're about to see." He said as the candy bar began to rise up, along with Bernadet much to her surprise. "Oh my, it seems you were to close to the bar."

"Wah! Put me down!" She called as a glass tube came down, covering both of them as the camera focused on them.

"It's too late." He remarked before the end of the camera lit up.

"Noo!" She shouted before it shot a beam, covering her and the chocolate bar before they both disappeared.

"Woah! What the hell just happened?!" Cried out Jessie.

"Well, she got hit by the beam with the chocolate, now she's in millions of tiny pieces heading towards the tv...I hope she comes out ok."

"Look!" Called Ashley pointing at the tv as they saw something slowly appearing during a cereal commercial. It was a human figure, but something was off. The woman's skin was brown and looked like chocolate and her hair looked like it was melted chocolate, she had large breasts and was wearing a wonka wrapper as a tight dress.

"Huh? W...Where am I?" She groaned seeing herself on a table near a giant bowl of cereal. "What on earth? What's happening?" She said in shock as she looked around before looking at herself and screaming.

"Oh dear, seems the trip merged her with the wonka bar." He said as everyone looked at him in horror. "It seems we have created the first Wonka bar woman."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She cried before music started to play and a boy walked onto the screen. "Wait, what's happening?!"

"Sounds like my own commercial is starting up." Wonka said as her eyes widened.

"Aw, cereal again? Aw shucks, I hate cereal!" Said the boy with a pout. "I sure wish I had something sweeter." He said as Bernadet paled and tried to back away. "Something chocolate….what about a Wonka bar?" He said as he turned to her with a grin.

"Oh no! I'm not candy, I'm human! Wonka get me out of here!" She cried as he grabbed her. "WONKA!"

"Change the channel!" Jessie shouted.

"You heard her, change it." He told the Oompa Loompa.

She nodded and hit a button right before the kid was about to bite off Bernadet's head. It showed a living room with a bowl of m and ms on a table.

"Oh no, this isn't good either!" She cried as she looked around nervously.

"Hey hot stuff, how ya doing?" Said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw an M and M with arms, legs and a face grinning at her. "Don't go getting any big ideas buster."

"Why? We're both candy, so come on." He said as he began to approach her.

"Change it again!"

The Oompa Loompa changed it to show a boxing match going on with her on a small desk for the commenters.

'Ok, this is better, no one's trying to eat me at the moment.' She thought as she looked around nervously.

"And that ends that round and boy was it a big one folks!" Yelled one of the men making her cover her ears. "It's either fighters match at this point, and this match was brought to you by Wonka!" He called as he reached for her.

"No!" She called turning and running.

"Either change the channel or get her out of there Wonka!" Shouted Jessie. "She's going to get eaten at this rate!"

"Oh alright, bring her back." He said as the Oompa Loompa nodded as she reached into the screen and grabbed her before pulling her out, showing a chocolate bar sized woman. "Take her away, we'll deal with her later."

"Hey! Put me down you walking orange! Wonka you better turn me back right now!"

"I'll try, though you might be stuck as a small chocolate woman, I'll see if you can enter tv and computers, maybe we could edit you to look more normal, but until then we'll try to keep you from melting or getting packaged and shipped out." He said as the Oompa Loompa carried her away.

"What the hell was that? She's less than a foot tall now!" Ashley shouted.

"Relax, my Oompa Loompas will keep her safe." He said as he began to lead them back to the elevator. "We still have much to do."

"How has no one sued you yet?" Jessie asked with a frown.

"I have excellent lawyers." He said as they got in. "Now then, I have a special room to show you, the cotton candy room!"

"I hate to say this, but...just push it." She groaned.

"Alright." He said as he hit the button, sending them shooting up. "Here we go!" He called as they began to go sideways.

All of them tried to brace themselves while trying to keep from losing their lunch. 'Why is everything here ridiculous?' They thought before the elevator stopped at a pink door.

It slowly opened and they saw it looked like a small green field with fence as Oompa Loompas were currently shearing pink wool off numerous sheep while others carried the wool off in carts.

"What the hell is this?! These are pink sheep, not cotton ca….no. No, no no, you don't." Jessie said as she turned to him.

"Of course, why else would cotton candy be so soft and fluffy if it didn't come from sheep?" He said with a smile. "Plus these are special candy sheep, we take their wool and take it to the special machine that adds even more air to it and loosens it so its even softer, like a cloud." He said as they looked at him in mild disgust.

"What's next? You sell the ticks they got as raisins?"

"Oh don't be silly, we don't make raisins, and besides, they're kept clean as a whistle at all times." He said with a smile. "Would you like to see one up close or get a taste?" He asked with a smile.

"No." Spoke up Jessie with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure? It's really delicious." He said with a smile.

"No way, it might turn us into….into pieces of cotton candy or cotton candy sheep or some other bullshit!" She shouted. "I say we turn around and just get this tour over with."

"Oh but I insist, really." He said before seeing a large amount of sheep running towards them. "Oh, it seems we're about to get company."

"Stampede!" Charlie cried out.

"Back to the elevator!" Jessie cried as they ran as they got closer and closer as Wonka, Charlie and Ashley made it in before the herd reached Jessie. She cried out when they swarmed her while struggling to get away. "Get away with me!" She cried as they rubbed against her and began to push her away from the elevator as some of their cotton began to stick to her.

"Jessie!" Cried out Charlie in concern.

"Well, that could end badly." He said as she got farther and farther away.

"Help!" She called out while getting more cotton in her mouth from the sheep rubbing up against her. "Stop it! I hate pink!" She cried as she tried to push them away before one snapped at her as more cotton got on her. "Ow!"

"Ooh, sounds like they're not happy." Winced Wonka. "I guess it's been awhile since they've been sheared."

"Did they bite her?! Is she going to get rabies or something?" Ashley called as her eyes widened.

"Of course not, my sheep would never get that."He said as he shook his head. "Though I do wonder what it could do to her...maybe it might turn her into a were sheep?" He said before they heard a cowbell and the sheep froze.

"Baaa!" They called out before walking off back to a small pen while Jessie herself groaned and held her head.

"Ugh, what did they do?" She groaned as she began to feel weird. "I...don't feel right…" She said as she began to change, her feet began to change into hooves as the cotton left on her began to attach itself as she grew more on her legs and arms as her hair started to change, shaping itself like cotton candy before turning pink like said candy as two horns began to grow on her head along with her ers changing to become pink sheep ears as a small pink sheep tail grew over her butt and finally her skin changed to a hot pink color, like the sheep around her.

Charlie and Ashley went wide eyed while Wonka hummed.

"Wow, seems she became the first ever weresheep." He said as an Oompa Loompa in overalls and a cowboy hat spotted her and began to approach her.

"Ugh...what happened to me?" She groaned. "My head feels...so...light." She said as the Oompa Loompa approached her. "Hey, could you tell me what the hell just happened?"

She didn't answer and instead started leading her over where the other sheep went.

"Hey, why won't you answer me?" She said with a frown as they approached the pen where several Oompa Loompas on the other side were pulling sheep out one by one and sheering them before releasing them. "Hey, what are you doing?" She said as the Oompa Loompa leading her opened the game and pushed her in on her hands and knees before shutting and locking it.

"What are they doing?" Asked Ashley.

"Well, their job is to manage any sheep in there and to shear them...I guess she looks enough like one that they decided she is." He said as Jessie tried to stand up only for the sheep to push against her and keep her down.

"Hey! That's so mean." She frowned while following them and feeling confused. "Wait, what was I saying?" She said as she shook her head. "It's these stupid sheep, they're messing with me somehow, I have to get away from them." She said as she kept moving forward.

"Huh, I think the candy side of the sheep is starting to mess with her mind, they're suppose to produce soft and fluffy wool full of air, I think it might be possible she might become an airhead." Wonka said as Ashley looked in horror.

"You mean she's become an airhead?!"

"I said it's a possibility." He said with a shrug. "This is very new to me so please, calm down as I try to take this all in."

"That's it! We're done! Me and Charlie are getting out of here and getting the police!"

"That would violate your contract, you can't tell anyone what you saw here." He said with a smile.

"Screw the contract!" She cried as we cut back to Jessie.

"I have to get out of here." She said as she looked around before spotting a gate ahead of her. "There, that must be the way out!" She tried pushing sheeps away while trying to get there as fast as she could. She saw one of the workers start to open it. "Yes, let me out!" She cried as she pushed her way through as the Oompa Loompa grabbed her and led her out. "Yes, I'm free!"

However the orange skinned woman pulled out a pair of shears and flipped them on. "Huh? What are you going to do with those?" She asked before she started to sheer the pink cotton off her arm.

"Just getting rid of the candy!" Wonka called out while Ashley started leading Charlie away from the elevator. "Where are you two going? You can't find your way out on your own, this place defies all logic!"

"Hey, stop it!" She called as they started to sheer off the cotton on her legs. "I'm not a sheep you idiots!" She called as another began to cut the cotton on her head. 'I am getting out of here" She cried as she saw them dumping the pink cotton into a large cart. She let out a loud baa and grabbed one of the shears before throwing them away. "Get that away from me you damn orange face bitch!"

"Oh dear, she shouldn't have said that." Wonka said with a frown as the Oompa Loompas glared at her. "This will not end well for her in any way shape or form, hell hath no fury like a pissed off Oompa Loompa."

"I don't care! Bring it on!" She said before they grabbed her and began to strip her of her clothes. "Hey, stop that you mutant oranges!" She shouted angrily.

Ashley looked around while getting annoyed at the lack of doors while holding onto Charlie's hand. "God damn it, isn't there a way out of here?!" She shouted in annoyance.

"Um….maybe we should go back to Mr. Wonka or maybe ask the Oompa Loompas for help?" Charlie asked nervously.

"No way! That wack job is just waiting to change us into whatever he wants, and I'm not taking that chance."

"Won't this make our chances of having accidents greater if we're wandering around?" He asked in confusion. "How are we suppose to find our way out on our own?"

"Anywhere is better than near that psycho." She replied before spotting a partially open door. "There, a way out, let's go!" She called as she pulled him towards it.

He tried keeping up as they went through it and suddenly found themselves in a large room filled with large peppermint stalks with Oompa Loompas hacking some down and lugging small piles around. "Whoa, it's like something out of a fairy tail." He said in amazement.

"More like a bad dream." She muttered while carefully leading him around the side and away from the Oompa Loompas. "We have to stay vigilant, this factory is practically a funhouse of horror." She said with a frown.

The two moved around the large area of peppermint while not noticing some of it sticking to the bottom of Ashley's shoe. "God, hom much of this stuff is here?" She muttered as they kept moving. "Charlie, I want you to promise that if any crazy stuff happens that you'll just run, run as fast as you can to a door, ok?"

"But what about you?"

"Honestly? The odds of us getting out are pretty low, you have to get out and find help, or something, ok?"

"But-"

"Just promise, ok?" She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"I...I promise." He nodded before she suddenly stopped and felt like her legs were stiffening up. "Ashley?"

"Charlie...run, it's happening to me, don't stop Charlie, run as fast as you can." She said as she looked down at her legs nervously. She saw they were slowly gaining white and red stripes making her unable

to move. "Go!"

"O-ok!" He said as he turned and ran, forcing himself not to look back as he ran as fast as he could.

"Run...save yourself Charlie." She groaned while seeing her hands start to turn into the same color. "So, a giant candy cane...not how I thought I would go." She chuckled nervously to herself, trying to calm herself down.

Charlie himself ducked behind a crate and looked around for some door. 'There has to be a way out, there has to be!' he thought before spotting an Oompa Loompa coming out of a door that was slowly closing behind her. 'There's my chance!'

The woman whistled without noticing Charlie running over and going through the door just as it shut.

'I made it! I just wish Ashley could have made it with me.' He thought before looking around. He was in a long corridor with few doors in it with a fancy one at the end of it. He gulped and slowly started to walk down while cautious of each door. Some were locked, one looked like a large room full of tree house looking building in large trees with Oompa Loompas walking around, almost all of them female.

He tried taking a deep breath and reached the fancy door at the end and started to slowly push it open. He looked in and found it seemed rather...normal. There was a desk with a computer at it with the chair facing away from him, several filing cabinets, nothing grand. He was about to enter when the chair turned around to show Willy Wonka sitting at it and smiling at him.

"Ah, hello there Charlie, I was hoping you'd show up."

"M-Mr. Wonka." He said nervously. "W-What are you doing here?"

"This is my office Charlie, and I would like you to come in, I imagine you have some questions."

"Uh...I'm not so sure." He said as he tried to leave only for the door to close on him, trapping him in the room.

"Oh, I insist, now I imagine you're probably curious on why there have been so many accidents, right?"

The boy could only slowly nod nervously.

"Well, the truth is almost all of those weren't accidents, I caused everything to happen to those girls."

"What?!"

"Yes, I arranged it for them all to turn into food girls, everything was arranged to it would happen like that, but the only variable was you Charlie, I did not expect you."

"But...but why did you do all of this?!"

"Well you see that's the thing, it's because I'm older and due to some rather adult reasons, I can only give you a vague understanding. You see Charlie, when you get older, you tend to notice girls a bit more and more." He said with a grin as he blushed a bit. "And as you start to notice them you start to find….things that you really like, for me, it was candy. So, I decided to make my dreams a reality, and I'm going to keep them around here in my factory, they will be the new mascots for each food they've been turned into."

"But, what about their friends, and family? This is basically kidnapping."

"That is not actually true, most of the girls either had no family or at least abusive or terrible parents, as for friends...they'll adapt, they signed away their rights when they signed the contract….along with you Charlie."

"What?!"

"Yes, but you are not female, nor are you changed into a type of food, so this leaves me in quite the pickle. Now, on one hand if you leave you might tell the world and that would lead to some inconveniences, on another it seems that my Oompa Loompas have taken a liking to you and have requested that I give you to them. Then again, I do have some candy that could change your gender so I could still change you, I am at a loss on what exactly to do with you."

"B-But I have a family!"

"Hmm, well that might work for my other idea. You see other then finding people to be mascots, I also wanted to see if I could find a winner who could potentially be my heir, someone to take over my factory when I get too old and can't run it anymore." He said as Charlie's eyes widened. "Now, I give you an option, I will will my factory to you, move your family here so you won't have to be far from them, they would live in luxury and my Oompa Loompas would get their desired time with you, or, you could refuse and I could deal with you some other way. The choice is yours Charlie, but know if you accept my offer you can never leave the factory again."

"You mean, I'd be in charge, of everything?!"

"When I'm gone and you're old enough of course, you could even make your own candy and make brand new kinds." He said with a smile. "The catch is you can never leave the factory, you can never sell my secrets, and you can never reveal what happened to the girls to the world, they're just mascots now, ok?"

"Well….I don't know, isn't that lying?"

"You won't have to lie if you never talk to anyone but the Oompa Loompas, me and your family who can never leave, right?" He asked with a grin.

"I guess not."

"Besides, you'd never have to worry about school. You'd have a roof, money, and plenty of friends around you, something they always tell you to go to school for. But I see first hand experience as the easier way since it'll really help you handle issues upfront and personal. Besides, if you have any trouble, the Oompa Loompas can help keep this place up and running even if you ever get sick." He said with a smile. "You can even be friends with our new mascots, and trust me, they are going to be living in luxury too, I treat all my employees well." He said with a grin. "So, what do you say, do you accept this wonderful offer or do you wish to refuse and force me to do something, if so then I'll have to come up with another competition to find a new heir."

"W-Wait!" He held his hands up. "Can't I have a minute to think it over?"

"I don't see what there is to think, but ok, remember, one path leads to a life of happiness and luxury and safety for your entire family, the other is uncertainty and definitely not as good." He said.

The boy looked away and let that all sink in before looking up. "You swear all of them aren't hurt?"

"I do swear, though I think my Oompa Loompas will try to get some petty revenge on the ones that offended them." He said with a smile. "Other then that they'll be fine."

"Then….I'll take it."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! And FYI, just so you know if you had said no I would have turned you into a tall, busty Oompa Loompa to be my hot secretary." He said with a grin. "Let's go get your parents and family, I have the perfect spot for them in my factory."

"Um, ok." He replied with a little confusion.

"And trust me, the Oompa Loompas are gonna help you a lot when you get older, honestly they prefer younger men anyway and I'm getting too old to keep up with them anymore." He said as he walked towards the door and opened it to show a large group of them who were eavesdropping with grins on their faces. "He agreed ladies."

All of them made numerous happy sounds while Charlie blushed. "Well, welcome to your new life Charlie." Wonka said with a grin.

'Why to I feel like I'm in over my head?' he thought as the orange horde began to move towards him.


	142. Chapter 142

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 142

The Crystal Gems encounter a different Diamond and her court.

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxx

In deep space we see a lone ship used by Ruby's speeding through the vastness with two said Gems at the controls both looking rather nervous.

"How did we get stuck with this assignment?" Asked Navy with sweat running down her forehead.

"Because the other Rubies were on other assignments and we were the last two left who actually know what's on that planet. Just be quiet and keep your head down." explained Eyeball.

Navy gulped while in the back was a tall dark figure sitting in a chair before a pale grey figure walked up from behind them.

"How much longer until we reach the planet?" asked a Pearl with a black gemstone between her chest and stomach, long black braided hair, and a black maillot with a transparent silk skirt and dark circles under her eyes.

"N-Not much longer." spoke Eyeball trying to keep looking ahead.

"Good." She said and looked over to the captain's chair where another figure sat. "We'll be there soon, my Carbonado."

The figure was a barefoot dark grey Gem with long wild black hair, with a black diamond shaped gem in the same spot as her Pearl. Her outfit the was a bodysuit that hugged her torso with loose sleeves. "Excellent. Everyone prepare yourselves." she said crossing her legs.

Numerous other shapes around her nodded while they were obscured by the shadows.

Back at beach city, Garnet was in her room when she got a horrible premonition. She stood up and frowned before rushing out of her room and saw Pearl and Amethyst in the living room. "Gems, we've got trouble. Where's Steven?"

"He went to visit Peri and Lapis." Said Amethyst.

"We have to get to him now. The Black Court is coming for him." spoke Garnet in a grave tone.

That instantly made the white Gem look at her with wide eyes while Garnet ran to the front door and rushed out before the two of them quickly followed.

Meanwhile Steven was sitting through Peridot's lecture on Gem destabilizing and trying to stay awake.

"And so as you can see thanks to the Gem destabilizers that were designed for any unruly Gems whom stepped out of line, they emit an electric pulse that disrupts their light formed bodies and cause them to retreat back into their gem, giving the user a chance to contain them." spoke Peridot gesturing to a holographic version of said the device. "Steven, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah yeah, sure." he nodded with a smile while trying to seem awake.

"This is important information!" she cried out with a frown. "If these were used on a half gem like yourself, your whole body could go splat all over the place!"

"You did use it on me remember? It didn't work. It just made me jittery."

"...oh, right." she spoke remembering the incident. "Well….what if you have two used on you? Would it be such a good idea to grab them then?"

"I...don't know." Said the half gem. "What's this lecture about again?"

"I told you I'm working on building rudimentary Gem destabilizers to help the Crystal Gems in combat situations." she sighed. "This way if Homeworld Gems arrive then we'll have a better chance at stopping them."

"Oh, well how many have you built?" asked Steven curiously.

"At the moment...None, your earth technology makes it difficult to make a portable version."

"Steven!" Called Pearl in slight fear.

"Hey Pearl." smiled the boy.

"Steven we need to get you somewhere safe, quickly." Said the white gem.

"How come, is something wrong?" he wondered seeing how scared she was.

"Well...Er…."

"Speak up!" spoke Peridot with her arms crossed.

"Carbonado is coming!" Garnet said abruptly.

Hearing that name made Peridot's pupils shrink as she dropped her jaw and let out a silent gasp before shaking. "C….C….Car….Carbonado?" she squeaked before running around with her hands in the air screaming. "IT'S THE END! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE SHATTERED! LAPIS WHERE ARE YOU!? WE NEED TO FLEEEEE!"

"Peridot! Calm down!" spoke Garnet while Pearl moved over and stopped the small gem before slapping her to get her focus.

"Thanks, I... needed that." she said and took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" questioned Lapis walking in after hearing the screaming.

"Someone named Carbonado is coming to visit." Steven said to the blue gem. "Do you know her Lapis?"

The blue water manipulating gem gasped deeply with an expression of horror and step back. "Y-Y-You're joking, right? Somebody tell me he's joking!" she spoke in panic.

"It's no joke." spoke Pearl with a grim expression. "Garnet saw her in a vision with her and her court, we need to find a safe place to hide."

Lapis paled and shivered while pacing and Steven looking more confused and concerned.

"Why, who are they?" Asked Steven. "Why do they make you all so scared?"

"You seriously don't know About the Black Court?" Peridot questioned in disbelief before looking to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "Didn't you tell him?"

"We don't have time to explain it now. We need to get to a safe spot." spoke Pearl before pulling Steven from the barn. "Come on Steven, we'll get your bag ready and then we can get out of here before they finds us."

Steven felt concern for his friends as they went back to the temple and gathered enough food and supplies for a week.

"Amethyst hurry, we need to go as soon as possible!" Pearl called out into the purple Gem's room.

Amethyst yawned while walking out and stretching her arms with a yawn. "What are you yelling about? I was just taking a nap."

"At a time like this!? Do you have any idea how foolish that is!" Pearl scolded.

"Easy there Pearl or you'll pop a vein." remarked Amethyst. "What's up your butt anyway?"

"Yeah Pearl, why does Carbonado scare you so much?" Steven asked.

"Because she's ruthless! She'll shatter us all and laugh about it for fun!" spoke Peridot pacing back and forth quickly in fear.

"For real?" Amethyst asked with a slight frown.

Lapis walked over and put a hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Carbonado was known by many names, The shatterer, The Hunter, The slicer, but her original moniker...is Black Diamond." she gulped while trying to calm her breathing.

"Black Diamond?" spoke Steven in surprise.

"Aw come on, first Yellow Diamond, then Blue Diamond, and now Black diamond? Just how many Diamonds are there?"

"Black Diamond wasn't like the others, she was created to serve the Diamond Matriarchs as a weapon, a Gem hunter and executioner, and she took pleasure in her job, great pleasure." Lapis said as she rubbed her arms. "She and the rest of the Gems in her court are the most feared of all time."

"They'll break us, shatter us, we're doomed." muttered Peridot.

"Other Gems?" Steven asked.

"Its called the Black Court because it's comprised of entirely of black Gems." Garnet explained. "All of them just as cruel and vicious as their leader, so devoted they'd shatter themselves if she said just one word about them having messed up."

"Jeez." Amethyst grimaced.

"Every time the Diamonds needed to set an example, they had Black Diamond and her court make it loud and clear not to question them." spoke Garnet. "She's probably the most sadistic Gem out of every single one of us. Even more so than Jasper."

"She also has her own Pearl, I guess you could call her, Black Pearl." The white Gem said solemnly and clenched her fist tight.

"But why are you seeing this now?" asked Amethyst. "If this is something major, won't it take some time for her to get here from Homeworld?"

"Actually she'll be here in a few minutes." Garnet corrected and quickly started packing Steven's backpack.

"What?!" cried out Peridot and Lapis, the latter breathing in a paper bag.

"I saw it, Navy and Eyeball are bringing them here as we speak."

"You mean the most remorseless Gem, besides the Diamonds, is who knows how many miles from this exact location?!" Peridot screeched.

"Navy and Eyeball have no doubt told her about Steven and the Temple." Garnet said. "That's why we need to leave right now."

"Wait, let me go get Lion, I don't want to leave him here in case they show up." said Steven rushing out the door. "Lion!"

Said cat was lounging on the beach before turning towards Steven with confusion as the boy rushed over to him.

"We gotta go, there's a scary Gem coming and she's-" He was interrupted when the pink feline's ears perked up and he turned to the sky and a ship shaped like a giant black hand with claws pass through the clouds. "here!"

The others ran out while Lapis wobbled and fell back on top of Peridot while they saw the hand move it's thumb and index finger together before flicking a smaller object towards the shore. It whistled through the air as it hurtled to the beach then crashed and formed a deep crater.

"We have to go!" yelled Garnet before more were launched from the ship. "Steven let's go!"

He turned to run when suddenly a wall of ice stopped him. His eyes widened while feeling the air getting colder and tried backing up.

"Your doom is upon you Rose Quartz." spoke Carbonado jumping from her crater with the others following her and landing on the beach.

He gulped feeling the cold glare from her and heard the others running over before he looked and went wide eyed seeing the gems beside Carbonado.

There was a Sapphire with bluish black skin, straight neck length black hair with her single eye in clear view, a lacy black gown with her gem on her chest, and a folding fan in her hand.

There was a tall Jasper with white hair fashioned into a mohawk with a similar outfit like the one they knew, except this one had an extra vest over her form with spikes on the shoulder blades and her gem on her forehead.

An Amethyst with blackish purple skin who also had white hair that covered her right eye, a black jacket with pockets in the front, with baggy pants, combat boots and her gem also on her forehead.

A Zircon with who seemed similar to the other two, except the monocle was replaced with a pair of dark sunglasses with the suit mostly black with a white undershirt that stood out and had a bored expression with black fingerless gloves.

Finally he saw Black Pearl who bowed as her Diamond walked past.

"So this is what you look like now." she spoke looking down at him. "Those Rubies were right, trying to use some disguise like that won't fool me. We came here with one job, and it's making sure you're crushed into dust." she said clenching her fist with a narrowed gaze.

The boy trembled as Lion growled.

"Stay away from him!" called Pearl as she, Amethyst, and Garnet ran over while Peridot worked on waking Lapis up.

"This is no time for a nap Lapis." she spoke shaking her. "We gotta get out of here!"

The crystal gems smashed through the wall and stood in front of Steven.

"Oh how cute." smirked Black Jasper while crossing her arms. "Let me guess, you're going to risk your lives just to save your precious leader? Then I'll shatter you all."

"You're not touching a hair on him." spoke Amethyst while bringing her whip out along with the others.

The Black Amethyst took one look at the purple gem and couldn't help but smile. "Pfft, ahahahahaha! What the heck happened to you? You stay in the ground too long during incubation? Ahahahohohoho! You're totally puny!"

"It is quite amusing, is she even a Gem?" questioned the Sapphire holding her fan over her mouth as she and the other gems laughed or chuckled.

Black Zircon groaned and rolled her eyes under his sunglasses as Black Pearl sighed.

The shorter Crystal Gem pouted with a blush on her cheeks and glared at them before stomping a little

closer. "You wanna go?! Bring it you monochromatic bozos!"

"Well if you wanna be the first to fall, go ahead. Amethyst, go ahead." spoke Carbonado.

"Yes My Diamond." saluted Black Amethyst before moving towards Amethyst with a dark chuckle. "Graaa!"

"Steven!" Pearl screeched and pulled the boy away.

"Bring it!" spoke Amethyst before spinning and rolled towards the taller gem, then slammed into her gut at full speed. Her spinning slowed down while Black Amethyst laughed and reached down before picking her up and dropped her before punting her into the gut away with a laugh.

Amethyst slammed into the ice wall and growled. "I'll take you down!" she screamed.

"Come and try it shrimp!" Black Amethyst taunted.

Amethyst ran at her and swung her whip towards her opponents face when suddenly Black Amethyst caught it and smirked making the Crystal Gems gasp.

"Bad move." she yanked on it making Amethyst come towards her before she gave her a right hook that slammed her into the sand before pulling her up and spun her around. "Round and round she goes, where she splats nobody knows!"

"Amethyst!" called Garnet before running over.

Black Sapphire zipped between them and waved her fan freezing Garnet in place. "You won't interfere." The Sapphire spoke and walked up. "I've heard about you," she stated and pointed the fan at the taller gem. "The fusion of a Sapphire and a Ruby, disgusting." she frowned before jumping up and slapped Garnet's face, knocking the glasses from her eyes.

She reeled back and frowned while Black Sapphire fanned herself.

"To become one with another gem other than yourself is a disgrace." she said as Garnet glared at her with her three eyes and a mark on her cheek. "To demean yourself to an atrocity like this is truly a horror."

"You need to be more open minded." she spoke and broke out of the ice before she kicked up a wave of sand that landed on the cycloptic Gem's face.

"AH! My eye!" she cried dropping her weapon and covering her face while Garnet took the chance to punch her up into the air as she went falling back down into the water.

"Tch, single minded coward."

"Sapphire?" Black Amethyst looked off to the water.

"Wide open!" Amethyst wrapped a second whip around the gem's leg and started rolling into a sphere before moving towards her, causing the whip to get pulled back and make Black Amethyst slam right into it before getting rolled over.

"I must admit," Carbonado spoke, "Though their numbers have dwindled, they are still quite persistent."

"Shall I assist in the fight My Diamond?" asked Black Pearl.

"Take out their Pearl and destroy Rose Quartz."

"Yes My Diamond." she bowed before looking at said Pearl and walked towards her at a leisurely pace.

"Ah, Pearl!" Steven called out pointing to the approaching Gem as she pulled out a rapier from her gem.

"Stay behind me." she spoke pulling out her spear with a glare at the other Pearl.

"So I finally meet the infamous defect, face to face." mocked Black Pearl emotionlessly with her weapon pointed out. "To think a Pearl actually thought she could be anything other than what we were made for. Why couldn't you simply do what we are destined to do? Serve those who have power. You would have lived much longer, but now I have to break you."

"Having no free will or rights? How is that livinging?!"

"I choose to side with what our purpose is, it was decided by the Diamonds, and those who go against it deserve punishment." she spoke before lunging at Pearl.

"Look out Steven!" Pearl cried tossing the hybrid over the ice wall with her free hand. She managed to block the sword with her own weapon while glaring at her and looked at the emotionless and empty eyes of her dark colored counterpart.

Garnet was dealing with Black Jasper while Black Zircon stayed back and observed the fighting. She spotted Steven run over to Peridot and Lapis and raised an eyebrow.

"My Diamond, it seems Rose Quartz is vulnerable with a Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, shall I try to intervene?"

"No, just keep observing. It's been awhile since my court has had a chance to stretch their legs, besides, this is actually enjoyable to watch." she said before she heard coughing and splashing before looked back to see her Sapphire and frowned. "Well you certainly took you sweet time."

"I'm sorry My Diamond, that disgusting gem hit me harder than anticipated, I'll make up for it and ensure she suffers for it before I-"

"Don't bother." Carbonado said holding up a hand. "You already disgraced this court once."

"But...My Diamond-"

"Silence! Let more capable Gems take care of her and stay out of the way."

Black Sapphire looked down. "Shall I... shatter myself?"

"...No, you may still be of some use to me."

"Yes... My Diamond." she said sadly and looked up at Garnet feeling a sense of hatred as she brawled with Black Jasper with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Questioned the Jasper.

"This reminds me of when I fought Jasper, and I already know how that turned out, care to take a guess? Let me give you a hint, you're nowhere near her level." Garnet said punching the Jasper in the face.

She reeled back and scowled like Jasper before her gem glowed and she reached up, pulling out two black brass knuckles that fit over her hands before she slammed them together and lunged at Garnet with a battle cry. "Don't mock me!"

"I'm just saying what's true." she remarked before catching the Jasper by the arms and laid on her back before using the momentum to toss her.

"Hmm. The fusion seems to be faring better than anticipated," Black Zircon said rubbing her chin. "Far better."

"She's not that strong." muttered Black Sapphire gripping her hands.

"GRAAAAAAH!" Garnet roared and slammed her gauntlets into the sides of Black Jaspers head making said gems eyes bulge from the impact before poofing into a limbless cloud.

"You were saying?" smirked Black Zircon while the Sapphire fumed.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough." said Carbonado. She cracked her knuckles while slowly moving towards the fighting.

Before Garnet could grab the stone, Carbonado dashed at her and knocked the Crystal Gem away with a flick of her finger sending her smashing through the ice wall.

"Garnet!" cried out Steven running where she landed while Pearl was getting pushed back by Black Pearl.

"Ah!"Peridot squeaked before slapping Lapis' face again and again. "Come on, come on, wake up!" when slapping didn't work she turned the blue Gem's head and screamed in her ear. "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Said gem groaned and started to open her eyes. "Ugh...wha…Why does my face hurt?"

"Hope you're well rested!" Peridot shouted angrily. "Because Carbonado took out our heavy hitter!"

"I'm okay!" Garnet groaned. "Mostly."

Steven saw said Diamond moving towards them and licked his hand before rubbing it on Garnet's arms. "Sorry if this is gross, but it might be what you need."

"It's time for you to face judgement, Rose Quartz." Carbonado spoke pulling out a sickle from her gem. She held it up with both hands before seeing Garnet glow and stood back up good as new. "What?!" she got out before being socked in the jaw by the fusion and stumbled back while her court gasped in shock.

"Aw yeah! Way to go Garnet!" Amethyst called while laughing.

"How dare you laugh at our Diamond!" roared Black Amethyst who grabbed part of the ice wall and chucked it at the gem.

"Oof!" she flew back while Lapis finally started regaining her bearings.

"Do something dummy!" Peridot barked at her.

"Like what?"

"Uh duh!" the green gem replied and pointed at the ocean.

"Oh!" she blink as realisation dawned on her. "Everyone move!" she called.

The Crystal Gem saw her stand up and quickly ran to the sides while Lapis held her hand up with a massive hand of water rising up.

"Ohhh, Amethyst go bye bye now!" the purple gem said and ran off leaving her black counterpart confused before she turned and gawked.

Lapis swung her hand down as the water one slammed down into Black Amethyst who got pushed into the ground before more rose up and attacked the other dark gems.

Black Sapphire crossed her arms over her face before she got sent crashing into the sand while Black Pearl jumped and twirled over the one aiming for her and spotted the crystal gems running for the house.

"My Diamond, they're retreating!"

"Don't let them escape!" Carbonado bellowed.

All of them started running at them before Lion jumped in between them and let out a loud concussive roar which caused them to fall back and cling to the beach.

"We need to go now!" Said Garnet before grabbing Steven. "Lion, meet us outside Rose's Armory!"

He nodded and roared louder as Garnet ran back to the house with Steven in her arms.

"Lion!" called out Steven in concern.

Carbonado struggled as she moved closer. She watched as they fled into the structure thinking she had them trapped before noticing the familiar flash of a warp. "No!" She yelled before Lion stopped roaring and she stumbled forward as Lion jumped over her. She looked back to see it create a portal and jump through it to escape. She roared in anger and looked back to the house. "GRAAAAA, COWARDS!"

"My Diamond, if that was a warp pad, we should be able to follow them with ease." spoke Black Zircon.

"...No, we have no idea where the could have warped to. Contact Black Agate and have her bring my palanquin."

"Yes My Diamond." The Zircon saluted before looking to the ship and reached for her glasses. "Black Agate, our diamond requests her palanquin at once."

"Why? Did something go wrong?" asked a voice that sounded depressed. "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"Ugh! Can you stop moping for once and bring the thing!"

"Fine, I'm on my way." the fingers on the hand ship opened and a black palanquine floated down.

"Honestly she's impossible to deal with." muttered Black Zircon as the palanquine landed and an Agate walked out. She had her hair in singular circular bun and wore a black jumpsuit with grey skin and looked depressed with a veil over her head.

"My Diamond." she saluted and moaned out boredly.

"Let's go, we've got a group of traitors to find." spoke the diamond walking over. "Someone get Jaspers gem and we'll-"

"Hey!" called a voice making them looking back to see Ronaldo running up.

"My Diamond, it appears one of the natives noticed our battle." spoke Black Sapphire stepping up. "Shall I freeze him?"

"No...let him come." she said and walked up to her seat.

"Woah, are you all a bunch of new Crystal Gems?" he asked looking at each of them with awe. "Oh man, you guys look so cool, I tried going goth once….it was an awkward phase. Woah, that one has only one eye! So freaky and cool!"

"Ahem." Black Zircon sounded. "You are in the presence of the radiant Carbonado, show some respect."

He looked at said Diamond and was stunned before taking his phone out and took a picture. "Wow, is she like your new leader? Wait, how come some of the regular crystal gems aren't here?"

The gem was about to reply when Carbonado spoke up. "Zircon, allow me to answer." she said in soft tone that was out of character for her and smiled at him. "I've never seen a human before, I'm rather intrigued."

"Uh, yes My Diamond." she saluted before she stopped talking and ushered the boy forward.

As Ronaldo walked up to the Diamond he felt himself blushing while feeling like he was living the dreams he had of negotiating peace with aliens.

"What is your name?"

"Uh...R-R-Ronaldo." he spoke up with a stutter. "Uh….you're not gonna try and put us in pods, right?"

"I can't imagine why." she said. "You know, you humans are rather cute."

"W-What?" he blushed brighter. "Oh uh...thank you…." 'Wow! I'm flirting with an alien queen! Don't screw this up man.'

"Tell me, Ronaldo, are there any other humans around here?"

"Well yeah, there's loads of people in town." he pointed to the distance behind him.

"Really?" she replied before gesturing to Zircon to close the curtains, the Gem nodded and walked up to the threshold. "Tell me all about them." she said as the curtains closed.

(Meanwhile Outside Rose's Armory)

The Crystal Gems appeared on the warp pad with Peridot sighing in relief as they walked off the pad before Steven got out of Garnet's arms.

"Garnet! We left Lion behind!" Cried Steven. "We need to go back!"

"Just wait." She said holding up a finger before a portal appeared with Lion coming out and skid along the ground and stopped in front of the pad. "There he is."

"Lion!" The boy cheered and ran over to hug his pet with a sigh of relief. "You're safe."

He let out a huff while Steven pulled back with Peridot and Lapis looking around the area.

"Where are we?" The green Gem asked.

"Not that far from Rose's armory." Garnet said. "How good are you at climbing Peridot?"

"If I had my limb enhancers I could just fly, but as I am now? Not that much. Thank you again for that by the way." she said angrily with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Then it looks like you're riding." Said Garnet.

"Riding?"

A few minutes later she was tied to Pearl's back with a frown and her arms crossed as the white gem scaled the rock wall. "This is humiliating!" She screeched.

"The feeling's mutual." spoke Pearl rolling her eyes she wished she was carrying Steven who was currently clinging to Garnet's back like a monkey. "But it'll help us get there faster and Garnet put Lapis on look out. Carbonado shouldn't have any previous knowledge of this place but better to play it safe."

Peridot shivered in response to the hearing the name. "Even her name terrifies me. You know most on Homeworld that are less educated believe her and her court to be a myth since she never spends much time on Homeworld."

"They're far from a myth." spoke Lapis looking away while they kept climbing. "I've seen her in action before, whenever she finds her target she attacks, but before she destroys them she tortures them until they beg to be broken, not even caring if others are watching or not."

"Yikes, and this is suppose to be a Diamond?" spoke Amethyst in doubt. "Don't they stick to ordering others around without doing anything?"

"Like I said before, she's not like the others. She's a lesser Gem whose loyalty to the Diamond Matriarchs is absolute."

Eventually they reached the top of the cliff and climbed up before spotting the cave entrance.

"So she's like Peri was, only more aggro?"

"Hey!" the green gem shouted before Pearl let her fall to the ground. "D'oh!"

"In a way, yes. She even abused her Pearl back when it was just the two of them, until her will was completely broken."

"It's true, I could see it in her eyes." Pearl said as her lip tremble and felt her heart sink while Steven walked over and patted her on the back.

They arrived at the armory where Steven walked up. It responded to his presence and a hand shaped pedestal rose up.

"What do we do now?" Peridot asked Garnet.

"Wait for it." Garnet said as Steven put his hand on the pedestal and started to poke himself making various items rise up from the floor like axes, armor, and for some reason a giant penny. "There we go."

"Woah, cool!" Said Amethyst. "Who knew there could be more weapons in one place other than Pearl's room?"

"Look at all these suites of armor." Lapis said as she browsed.

"Is this what humans mean by big money?" asked Peridot looking at the penny.

"We should be safe here." spoke Garnet. "For some time at least."

"I know, maybe we could sing a song to uplift our spirits." suggested Steven. "Any suggestions?"

"Anyone know rock n roll?" asked Amethyst while sitting on her rear.

"Ugh, earth music is so atrocious." said Peridot grabbing an axe.

"My dad's a musician." spoke up Steven while Peridot struggled to lift the large weapon.

"So you see….my point." she grunted and managed to lift it up. "Haha!" she smiled holding the Axe up before falling back. "Oh clod. Oof!"

"I think you deserved that one." remarked Lapis with a smile.

"Shut your talk hole!" she spoke up with her legs kicking while Amethyst laughed at seeing her position. "Shut up and help me!"

"So how long are we going to be here?" Steven asked and as usual the Gems only reply was worried glances at each other. "Aw come on guys, at least give me a hint."

"Well given that they have a Sapphire, and a ship, it shouldn't be very long." Peridot estimated.

"Which means we need to come up with some plan." spoke Garnet.

"How long until they get here, cause mah butt just got comfy." said Amethyst.

"I'm not sure, I'm seeing several scenarios of them appearing in the next hour, ten minutes, and even one where they come here after two days, wait…" she stood and looked up. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"...they're going after the Humans."

(Beach City)

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kiki beat her fists against Black Amethysts back. "Let me go!"

"Shut up or I'll make sure you can't run away." she spoke while other humans were being dragged by Black Jasper, Black Pearl, and even Black Sapphire before being thrown in a pen of ice with thick walls.

"Is that all of them?" asked Black Zircon.

"Not yet." Carbonado said carrying Ronaldo by his collar and threw him in. "Now it is. Thank you Ronaldo, for providing us with the perfect bait for the Crystal Gems."

"What? B-But aren't you all Crystal Gems?"

"Oh far from it." she laughed while her court smirked. "I came here with one goal, and that's to slowly crush their gems into pieces for betraying Homeworld. And all of you will have a front row seat to their demise. Ruby's!" she called and snapped her fingers and the two Red gems ran up.

"Yes?" they spoke while trying to keep from sound nervous.

"Keep them in the pen. If they try to escape you're free to do with them as you please."

"Yes ma'am." they saluted before Carbonado walked off and they took their positions on guard while Ronaldo looked at the town's people's frowning faces.

"Sooooo...how's everybody doing today?" he smiled nervously.

"Ronaldo, was she serious? Did you willingly tell them about us?" his younger brother questioned.

"I didn't know she'd lock us up!" he replied. "I mean, she seemed so nice and her voice was so friendly, you know how I am with stuff like this."

"Uuuuuuugh!" Peedee groaned and facepalmed while stomping away a few feet. "Not cool dude, not cool."

"Look I'm sorry okay." he sighed. "I thought this could be like me saving the world from an alien invasion, if you were me you'd do the same thing."

"If I was you I would have blown my brains out."

"I wonder if we can have these humans fight later for our amusement when Rose Quartz is gone." snickered Black Amethyst to Black Jasper.

"Such petty creatures." Black Sapphire said fanning herself.

Eyeball saw the one eye look over and felt nervous before looking over at the humans. "Hey! Be quiet you miserable humans!"

"We are being quiet!"

"Those two are talking!" she pointed at the brothers. "Keep it down or I'll make you go quiet!" she said pulling her weapon out of her glowing gem where her eye should be and pointed it at them.

Both of them quickly put a hand over the other one's mouth.

"Yeeesh!" Sour Cream said after seeing her summon the weapon. "How can you hide something like that in your head?"

"I said, NO TALKING!"

That made them jump while Black Sapphire seemed impressed.

"Hmmm...you certainly know how to command authority."

She jumped and tried standing straight. "Uh, well, I was...uh, just making sure they don't get any funny ideas while held captive." she said puffing her chest.

"That's something I rarely see in a Ruby, usually the others are too lopsided when it comes to an important mission." the Sapphire spoke and folded her fan.

"Nothing matters more to me than completing a mission." she said with a serious look. 'Don't lose it, stay cool.'

"My my, you're certainly a cut above the the rest."

"Are they seriously flirting at a time like this?" Jenny questioned quietly.

"I guess it just goes to show that even alien rock girls need love too." remarked Buck.

"Ugh first Lars gets stuck on another planet and now this?" Sadie groaned.

"Silence, or suffer." spoke Black Pearl with her rapier out. "Sapphire, how long until the crystal gems learn we have their precious human pets?"

"With that Garnet's future vision, it's only a matter of minutes, unless of course they're willing to let them suffer and abandon them. In which case we could be here for weeks or even months."

"Not that it would matter for you, Sapphire, Against any of them you'd be useless, well not unless your opponent was that Peridot." Zircon said as her glasses projected screens that held files on the Crystal Gems and she looked over them.

Black Sapphire sent her comrade a stern glare.

"Unless you had someone to fuse with, but we all know how rare your kind are. Have you ever wondered why our Diamond spares you? Because she can't afford to replace you. Your ability to see the future is all you're good for. Without it, she'd shatter you instantly." scoffed Zircon looking at her hands while the other gem looked close to freezing her on the spot.

"You should be careful who you call useless."

"Or what? You'll try and sprinkle a little snowflakes on me?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Last time I checked you barely lifted a finger, but then again, why should I expect a dainty little Zircon to get her hands dirty? All you do is analyze a situation and make us do all the hard work, it's sad really."

"I happen to gather valuable intel that Lady Carbonado can use later. For instance if you and a Ruby fused into a Garnet you'd be able to fight their Garnet on equal footing." she laughed. "But the chances of that happening are close to impossible. After all, what self respecting gem would Fuse with another Gem."

Black Sapphire blinked hearing that while feeling an idea coming on, although…a rather unsavory one. 'Would I dare do something so revolting? If it would crush that gem and please My Diamond, would I be forgiven?' she questioned and looked over at Eyeball.

Said Ruby straightened out her back while keeping her arms to her sides.

"...do you want to help?"

"H-Help? With what ma'am?"

"Destroy the Crystal Gems."

"Oh! Yes ma'am." she saluted.

"As much as I detest the idea…. The only way to stop the Crystal Gems is if we...F-F-F-Fuse." she got out with a shudder and whisper.

Eyeball's lone eye widened and her jaw dropped in shock. "I-I-I don't know what to say ma'am."

"Yes or no, which is it? This is rather uncomfortable as it is."

Eyeball said nothing before going into thought. 'What do I do? This is an indirect order, but at the same time it's an insult to what the Diamonds are against.' she thought to herself before looking up at the Sapphire and blushed. 'Although she is cute.'

"If it's that hard to answer I'll ask the other Ruby."

"No!" Eyeball blurted. "I'll...I'll do it."

"Shh, don't say it so loud, just...follow me."

Eyeball blushed and followed her as they moved away from the large pen.

"Uhh… what just happened?" asked Navy to Black Zircon.

"Just stand guard and don't ask questions." Zircon said with a smile before walking away and making another call. "It's done."

(With the gems)

"We gotta go back and help!" Steven cried.

"Yeah, let's go kick gem butt." spoke Amethyst.

"No, we have to stay here." spoke Garnet sitting down.

"I agree, if they can't find us, then we'll survive." spoke Peridot as she was trying on pieces of the armors. "Does this chest plate make me look fat? Humans ask that a lot on TV shows so I thought it might be important to ask."

"Then what would you say if I said yes?" asked Lapis.

"I'm just glad Connie is safe, she doesn't have practice until tomorrow." said Steven before Pearl gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh no." the white gem breathed out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Connie called and said she couldn't make it tomorrow. So we rescheduled for today!"

"That means…..she's on her way to town!" Steven cried out.

"Well then she's probably become their hostage as we speak." spoke Peridot taking the armor off while looking at the pants. "Now I know these make me look large."

(Outside Beach City in a taxi)

"Aren't you a little young to be riding in a cab by yourself young lady?" asked the driver adjusting the mirror to look at Connie.

"Don't worry, I'm mature for my age."

"Uh huh, nice toy sword by the way."

"Thanks." she spoke while watching the scenery and silently chuckling.

"Woah...now there's something you don't see every day." the driver said looking out at at the giant hand shaped ship.

Connie looked up and gasped. "Go faster, I think my friend might be in trouble.

"Young lady, I am a religious man, and you want me to go towards a giant demonic looking hand from the sky, are you nuts?"

"I'll give you a twenty dollar tip."

"Deal!" he spoke before hitting the gas while the taxi sped down the road.

Meanwhile Black Sapphire and Ruby were on a cliff with Sapphire looking out at the ocean using her future vision.

"So….are we going to do this?" asked Eyeball.

"I need to see how it will play out."

"Oh, yes ma'am, excuse me."

"Hmmmm…...okay." she said and stood up before walking up close to the Ruby making her blush again. "I'm going to lead, so just follow."

"Y-Yes ma'am, whatever you say ma'am." said Eyeball before the sapphire took her hands and moved them to her hips making the red gem gulp. "N-Now what?"

"Spin me." she whispered.

Eyeball felt her form shudder at the sound and quickly nodded and slowly picked her up before starting to spin them around she went faster and their bodies glowed before the two were replaced with a taller cloaked figure.

Said figure groaned and held their head before looking down at her hands and clenched her fingers again and again. "Heh….heh heh heh."

Black Zircon smirked while looking from behind a tree. "Finally."

The cab slowed down next to the bus stop with Connie giving the driver a twenty and getting out with her sword. "Thanks!" she said to him and ran off. She looked up at the ship in the air while heading down the road to the city before spotting the pen of ice. She gasped before noticing the black gems and quickly hid around a corner while seeing them stand guard all around. "What's going on?"

"How much longer are we going to be here?" asked Black Agate sitting down and leaning against a shop with one leg over the other.

"Patients Black Agate." said Black Pearl. "The Crystal gems will come and we'll be ready."

"Another Pearl?" muttered Connie who saw Black Jasper and Black Amethyst passing by. "And Jasper? Who are they? Are they from Homeworld too?" she said before Carbonado walked up and the other Gems saluted.

"My Diamond."

Connie's eyes widened while getting a shiver seeing the gem. "A diamond?"

"My loyal Gems, soon everything is going to change." she said as Connie started to draw her sword before she was grabbed by the collar and lifted up by Black Zircon.

"It seems we missed one human My Diamond, and this one is well equipped with a sword that looks like it belongs to Rose Quartz."

Connie struggled to get free as the Zircon walked up before giving the sword to the lesser Diamond. "Give that back! It's not yours."

"Yes...this is indeed Rose Quartz' sword." said Black Diamond. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Just who are you anyway? If you're a Diamond then how come I've never heard of you?"

"That's none of your concern, human." she said lifting the girl's chin with tip of the sword. "But since you're aware of who we are, and you have this blade, it shows you know about who Rose is. Tell me, where is she and those traitors hiding?"

"I...I don't know where they are." she spoke while trying to keep calm.

"Don't tumble our rocks!" Barked Black Zircon. "You have her sword which means you're in league with them, so you must know where they are, talk!"

"There are a number of places around the world they could be. I wouldn't even know where to start." she frowned. "And even if I did, I'd never tell you."

"You won't have to Connie!"

They all turned and saw Steven.

"Cause I'm right here."

"Steven!"

"And so she arrives." spoke Carbonado while the other black gems moved over. "No army Rose? Rather bold."

"Look, if you came here because of me, that's fine, but leave them alone."

"Steven!" Called Ronaldo "You came to save us!"

"Yeah... but mostly because Connie was in trouble." He shrugged.

"Aw what!?"

"So this human matters more to you then the others." spoke Black Zircon with a smile. "Then I suppose we don't need them."

"Let them go! This is between you and me you dirt clods!" he spoke making the Black Court go wide eyed while looking at their leader whose eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she said and smashed the pen with her fists. "Squashing insects with such pitifully short lives is beneath me, besides I'd rather not get my appearance modifiers messy with their disgusting body fluids."

"Steven just run!" called Connie.

"I can't do that Connie." Steven said and walked closer. "Let her go."

"Maybe we could just do it so he leaves." spoke Black Agate looking away.

"The last part we can not allow, but-" Carbonado cut off when she noticed him look off. "What are you looking at?" She said before a spear flew by and impaled Black Zircon.

"Ah!" the gem dropped Connie and stepped back before poofing as her gem dropped to the ground.

"The Pearl!" Black Pearl said.

"I didn't come alone." spoke Steven as the other gems walked over at the ready along with a giant green robot. "We all came."

"Good, time for round two." spoke Black Amethyst cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it!" Peridot said through the speakers on the robot.

"Take care of them." commanded Carbonado.

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused before charging at them with Black Agate being the less enthusiastic before they charged.

Connie ran to Steven as she saw the enemy Pearl head towards him. "Steven lookout!" she cried and tackled him as the Pearl tried to stab him.

"Lowly little human." frowned Black Pearl before seeing something miraculous happen to the two, they glowed and started to grow before her eyes widened as it stopped and they became Stevonnie. "W-W-W-What?!" she said making an expression of genuine shock.

"Hey, the name's Stevonnie, and I'll be kicking your butt this afternoon." she smirked forming a shield while Black Pearl covered her mouth. "Wow you actually look surprised. Then again all you homeworld clods are closed minded like that."

"D-Disgusting!" she cried out with a shudder. "A fusion between a human….and a gem!?"

"You bet your stone. I'm the best of both worlds."

"Ugh! That's just scary." scoffed Black Jasper while swinging her fists towards Lapis who was flying around her. "Hold still you stupid Lapis!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this more than I should." she said slapping the larger gem around with her wings. "You ever been forcefully fused with another gem and bound to the bottom of the sea? Not Pleasant!"

"Hold still so I can shatter yo-OOF?!" she fell to her knees as the wings formed a large fist and slammed into her gut. She went flying into one of a shop's roofs while Black Amethyst was grappling with Amethyst and Peridot's robot.

"Now this evens things up." said Amethyst.

"Fear my unbridled rage clod!" spoke the robot slamming its fist against Black Amethyst's cheek. "Powyah!'

"It's _booyah_ Peri!" spoke Amethyst while using two whips to grab her counterpart and tripped her up. "Got her!"

"My turn!" the green gem said as the robot's hand was replaced with a drill. It swung it towards Black Amethyst who went wide eyed and had to grab it with her bare hands. "As a kindergartener I'm going to feel sorry for breaking your gem."

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!" she growled gripping the drill harder as it slowly stopped before she squeezed before it broke and she tore it off and kicked the robot back.

"Aw come on!" cried Peridot before Black Amethyst yanked Amethyst towards her from the whips and slammed her into the robot.

"Ah!"

Black Amethyst grabbed Amethyst and tossed her aside before digging her fingers into the robot. "I'm gonna tear you out of this tin can!"

"Hey! Stop doing that!" the robot squirmed before the metal plating was torn open.

"Huh? What the…" she blinked seeing just circuits and mechanical parts insides. "Where is she?"

(Back at the barn)

"Graah!" Peridot roared hiding under the blanket with a laptop in front of her that had a game controller plugged into it. "My precious robot!" she said thrashing under the blanket like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

(Back with the fight)

"Heh, figures a Peridot wouldn't come out to the front lines. Seems we'll just have to hunt her down when this is over." said Black Amethyst.

"If you come out of this!" called Amethyst before rolling into a ball and went at her before slamming into the gem and caused her to go sailing into the arcade.

Black Amethyst lay against one of the arcade games with the screen reading 'LOSER'.

Pearl let out a cry and lunged at Black Pearl before both started parrying the other with Black Jasper groaning and using her arms to block the water arms from Lapis.

"Don't let up!" Called Pearl "Push them back!"

"You won't make it out of here in one piece." spoke Black Agate while Garnet cracked her knuckles.

"We'll see about that."

"NO!" came a loud voice before the gem could make a move before they turned and saw a figure in the air which came down and crashed in between them. "This one is mine." they said standing up and faced Garnet

"Holy cow." she muttered lowering her shades since she was looking at another Garnet wearing a black and grey striped outfit like her own, but she had long sleeved elbow length gloves instead of fingerless ones and had a more roundish afro.

"Let this world tremble at the birth of a new Gem. I am Black Garnet!" she declared holding out her arms and catching the Crystal Gems off guard while the others, minus Black Zircon, were wide eyed.

"Oh great now they got a Garnet too?" questioned Amethyst.

"Sapphire, is that you?" questioned Carbonado with a scowl. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"To defeat one's enemy you must fight like said enemy." she replied while flexing her hands. "I can see why these traitors stay fused, we've never felt so much power before. The perfect blend of a Sapphire's clairvoyance and a Ruby's raw strength."

"Just because you can fuse doesn't mean you'll win." spoke Garnet bringing her gauntlets out.

Black Garnet pulled out her fan from her Sapphire half the the sword from her Ruby half. They glowed before coming together and formed a sword handle before a collapsible blade unfolded out. "Now this is a weapon."

Garnet held her fists up before Black Garnet lunged and held her gauntlets up as the blade scraped against them. Black Garnet twisted in the air and struck her foot against Garnet's side. This made her stumble before righting herself and took a swing at Black Garnet's face. Predicting the attack Black Garnet moved out of the way, grabbed Garnet by the arm, and flung her on her back. "Oof!"

"How's it feel to be crushed by your own power? Fusing might be the thing we use to smash you and the rest of these pathetic gems." she said and put her foot on top of Garnet. "I can see why you prefer this power."

"It's not a matter of being used for personal gain, it's meant to represent the close bond between gems." spoke Garnet grabbed the leg and pushed Black Garnet off while dodging a quick swipe from Black Agate.

"Come on Garnet!" called Amethyst. "You got this!"

"But you don't!" called Black Amethyst running over and chucking the Beat Meat Mania game at Amethyst.

"Woah mama!" Amethyst jumped out of the way. "Easy with that or Garnet's gonna be miffed!" she said pulling out another whip and used it to grab it before swinging it all around and used it to smack Black Amethyst away and over to Black Pearl who was close to piercing Pearl before the game crashed into her.

"Ooof!"

"Ha! Bonus points!" laughed Amethyst while Stevonnie ran over to Black Amethyst and swung her sword which put a cut across her suit.

"Gah! The sword!" she glared as Stevonnie smirked and moved to lunge before Lapis slapped her away using her wings. "Ahhh!"

"Nice shot Lapis!" Stevonnie gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks, you know, this is actually easier than I thought." before attacking Black Jasper.

"These Crystal Gems are beginning to wear on my patients." Carbonado spoke. She saw Black Zircon reform and picked her up with a glare. "Tell me, can this fusion be done with any gem?"

"It's possible, but certain combinations may be more powerful than others." Black Zircon said.

She narrowed her eyes and looked out. "Amethyst! Pearl! To me!" she called out.

The two Gems retreated and stood before their superior.

"Tell them what to do while I step in." she put Black Zircon down and slowly walked towards the fighting.

"Alright, you two to need to be in absolute sync. It's just like any other fusion dance, only you need to dance with each other."

"I don't dance." frowned Black Amethyst.

"Do you want to tell that to our Diamond?"

"If it's what she wishes, then….we have to." spoke Black Pearl with a grimace.

"Ugh, fine, if that runt Sapphire can do it I guess I can too." relented Black Amethyst.

"Good, now pay attention." spoke Black Zircon while the Crystal Gems who were unoccupied turned and felt slightly nervous as Carbonado approached them.

"Now then, since you came here Rose, I'll start with you." she held her hand near her gem before pulling out her sickle. "I will shatter you first."

Stevonnie formed a shield and got ready before the sickle came down, which she rolled away from, before running at the Diamond's legs.

Carbonado jumped back and put the bottom of her her weapons shaft on the ground on the ground and stood on the top of the blade. "I know all about that sword,, and those were felled by it."

"If you know then you should also beware that we won't hold back."

"Of course, but I am not leaving until your gem is reduced to shards." she smirked before she jumped up while grabbing the handle and turned towards the humans running away before rearing her arm back. "Try and save these sacs of flesh!" before throwing her sickle which spun.

"NO!" cried Stevonnie throwing her shield. She saw it knock the weapon off course but saw Carbonado land down near her before she got back handed into the air.

Black Amethyst and Black Pearl were slowly getting used to being in sync with Black Zircon overseeing their progress.

"Good you two, at this rate you just might be close to fusing if you pick up the pace." She said adjusting her glasses. "Before the Crystal Gems get wise to our plan."

"I still can't believe we gotta do this." muttered Black Amethyst. "I don't even know what to expect."

"We have our orders so...fuse with me." Black pearl said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Alright you two, wrap it up and get in close." ordered Black Zircon. "We need to do it now."

The two slowly held hands while Black Amethyst spun the Pearl before catching her before their bodies glowed and they started to come together making Black Zircon slowly grin.

"Yes, excellent."

Lion ran over and roared at Black Agate making her go flying and end up crashing right onto Navy making the Ruby groan.

"Hey watch it!" Navy called out.

"I really hate this planet." groaned the dark gem while Lion turned and saw Black Amethyst and Black Pearl's form making him go wide eyed.

In their place stood a dark variation of Opal, only bigger and slightly more burly. She looked herself over with shock while Garnet herself was so shocked she didn't see the fist from Black Garnet before it hit her cheek and made her crash onto the pier.

"A Black Opal!?" Pearl cried out.

"Aw come on!" called out Amethyst with a frown. "Now they really are trying to copy us!"

"Hmm, Black Opal." Black Zircon said scratching her chin. "Yes, a fitting name."

"We….We fused." spoke Black Opal looking at her arms while stumbling slightly and groaned.

"Quick, poof her!" shouted Amethyst.

Pearl held her spear up before pulling back and chucked it at the gem's chest.

Black Opal bent back and let the spear fly over her. She stood up and found her legs flexible and smirked before pulling out the brass knuckles and rapier from her two gems. "Now it's our turn." she said before the weapons glowed and held them together before the two transformed into a pair of spiked brass knuckles with a long curved blade coming out from the turn. "Impressive."

"Pearl, I think we gotta even the playing field." suggested Amethyst while Black Opal slid the knuckles on one hand and gave it a few experimental swings.

The two let the gems glow and started the fusion dance, but Black Zircon saw it coming. "Black Opal stop them! Don't let them fuse!"

Black Opal frowned before she started running at them before Lion ran over and bit down on her leg making her stop and stumble before falling on her stomach, but she was able to grab Pearl's leg and flung her into the ocean.

"Waaaaah!" she cried out before splashing in the water.

"Serves her right." smirked Black Garnet who started to swing over and over at Garnet who used one gauntlet to block the strikes before hitting the black gem with a broken brick. "Gah."

"Amethyst we need Sugilite!" called Garnet knocking her dark counterpart away.

"Isn't that kinda risky!" she called running over.

"Not unless you have a better option." Garnet replied as Black Opal picked up a car.

"Shatter!" she yelled before tossing it at them.

"Yipe!" Amethyst shouted. "Okay Sugilite it is!"

Garnet pulled Amethyst close and out of the car's way before they started dancing with the gems glowing. When it was done the Gem colossus let out a roar and flexed her muscles. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!? THEN COME GET SOME!"

"They fused again?" spoke Black Opal who saw Sugilite form her weapon before the dark gem got back up and glared. "You can all fuse, I'll just have to shatter you all together!"

Lapis was still tangling with Black Jasper and holding her own much better than she expected. "You know, I had to deal with a Jasper like you, but she was nothing like you."

"Oh? Is that right?" Black Jasper asked with a cocky grin.

"Yeah." Lapis said before she smirked. "She was ten times stronger than you are."

The Jasper lost her grin before she glared and roared before Lapis picked her up and swung her down onto the ground before getting swung back up and then slammed back down on the other side.

"I often forget my own power. But fightong you reminds me of how I was fused with her and how I was able to hold her down at the bottom of the ocean for so long."

"You stupid La-wah!" Black Jasper let out as Lapis twirled her around as she spun on her toes which caused the gem to go spinning in the air.

Lapis let her go and sent her skipping along the ground like a stone over water. She smiled as the Jasper crashed into a light pole and turned to Black Agate who let out a deep sigh.

"Are you going to help?!" Black Jasper growled.

"I really didn't want us coming here, plus I'm not much of a fighter." The Agate replied boredly.

"That makes this easier." Lapis made the water restraint Black Agate while seeing Navy try to tiptoe away. "Hold it you. I have a score to settle with you."

"Ah! Please d-don't hurt me!"

"That may have worked with Steven. But not me." she frowned before using her other wing to grip the Ruby.

Black Jasper tried to tackle Lapis only for the blue gem to use Navy as a weapon and slammed her head down on the dark gems head.

"Wow, you make for a bad Crystal Gem, but a great weapon."

"Ugh, my head." Navy said with her eyes rolling.

Carbonado ran at Stevonnie who tried to block the sickle as best as she could each time it came down with the sword. She glanced over and saw the battle between Black Opal and Sugilite. Seeing the new gem made her momentarily lose focus and cried out feeling a cut go across her arm. "Ah! You stupid clod!"

Stevonnie grinned and expertly twirled her sword. "What's wrong? Getting all worked up over one little fusion?"

"I have to say, I greatly underestimated the potential of fusion." she said while she saw looking at the fight and saw Black Opal get sent flying from Sugilite's wrecking ball. "But to see you fuse with a mere human, you're more of a disgrace I ever thought. However...I should thank you." she said and put the butt of the staff on the ground.

"Thank us? For what?" she looked confused.

"Before now I only assumed fusion was a way to strengthen lesser gems. But I never could have imagined the potential of fusion." she smirked. "Maybe I'll have to try something the other Diamonds would never dream of. With this my Black Court will be truly invincible."

"You won't get a chance to do it, you're leaving our home now." Stevonnie said before charging.

Carbonado pulled her sickle up and swung down before the blades met. "I got a better idea, we shatter all of you and spread out the fragments so you won't have to leave it, if anything you'll get to see what it's like if Homeworld decides to colonize it and wipe out the human life." she said pushing Stevonnie back.

"It won't come to that!" she said jumping up and tried bringing the sword down on Carbonado while forming her shield again.

She blocked with her weapon and smiled. "Oh trust me, it will!" she said kicking Stevonnie in the stomach.

That knocked the air out of her before she got knocked back and hit a wall before Carbonado slammed her foot against the fusions body making her go through it. "Ugh, I hurt in places I didn't even know I had places." Stevonnie groaned.

"You're out of your league Rose. You are but a mere quartz, I am a diamond."

"Oh yeah? Well here's a little bit of info I forgot to mention. I'm not Rose Quartz, I'm her human hybrid son! Well, not at the moment I mean, but you get what I'm saying!" replied Stevonnie before charging.

"You're a what?!"

"Confused? Well too bad that's all you're getting from me!" she jumped up and swung her sword before the sickle blocked it giving her the chance to swing her leg up next which connected with the diamond's chin.

"Gah!" the diamond stumbled back while Sugilite tackled Black Opal and put her into a headlock.

"Whatcha gonna do now tiny?" taunted Sugilite. She squeezed harder making Black Opal squirm and try hitting her. "This is what a double fusion can do, and I'm gonna kick your copying butt all the way back to Homeworld."

"Ngh! Why...you…"

"I can't hear you!" she laughed before she jumped up and pulled back before they landed back down with a crash while Sugilite got Black Opal to land on her head. "Oh yeah!"

Black Opal groaned before she wound up poofing into two gems and landed on the ground making Zircon actually lose her confident smirk and replaced with a calculated gaze.

"Inconceivable." she adjusted her glasses again as beads of sweat went down her face. "The court is losing? This isn't meant to happen."

"We're all gonna be shattered." drawled Black Agate while Garnet gave Black Garnet a double punch to her gut making her skid back.

"Give up now." frowned Garnet while Black Garnet held her gut. "Just leave and never come back."

"Are you so arrogant that you'd think we'd comply so easily to your demands?"

"No, but look around." Garnet gestured to the area. "You're not exactly overpowering us."

"Your threats don't intimidate us."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." the Crystal Gem said before blocking another attack. She swung her leg up and slammed it across Black Garnet's chin before swinging her fist over and slammed it against her side. "We won't lose to the likes of you."

Black Jasper swung her fists at Lapis who was dancing around her opponent with her arms behind her back to evade the blows.

"Wow, I wonder if I should give you another handicap." she smirked before raising one leg up while she ducked a punch.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" she snapped swinging her hands from both sides before Lapis' wings rose up and blocked them with ease and laughed at her.

"This is fun." smiled Lapis before picking the gem up. "I think I get why Jasper got a thrill out of this." she then began to fly up higher and higher.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Oh don't worry, I will, just a little farther." she replied going higher and higher above the town before stopping and looked the Jasper in the eyes. It lasted for what seemed like hours before smiling at her.

Black Jasper smiled back nervously.

Lapis leaned in and whispered in the Jasper's ear. "Let's see if you gems from the Black Court can fly."

Jasper lost her smile and what replaced it was a look of horror before Lapis let her go and watched her fall. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing her screams, the other Gem's looked up and watched as she plummeted from thousands of feet. She ended up crashing down and made a huge boom when she hit the pier.

"Ooooh." the Gems winced.

"She had to have felt that one." chuckled Stevonnie while bracing herself using the shield from Carbonado's sickle.

The Jasper clawed her way out and groaned. "Well...that could have been wor-" She was cut off when a spike made of hardened water ran her through. She went wide eyed and let out a choked gasp before poofing as her gem fell on the sand.

"My stars that felt so good!" said Lapis.

Black Zircon gulped while seeing the tide changing. 'This isn't good, this isn't good at all! All we have left is Garnet and-'

"Waah!" cried the fusion flying over her head before slamming onto a table just as Garnet jumped over on top and began to wail on her over and over.

"You. Won't. Beat. Us." she spoke with each punch before pulling back as Black Garnet groaned and didn't make a move at her. "I must admit, I'm impressed you were able to sustain this form for so long."

The black gem tried to move he hand up before she glowed and split apart into Black Sapphire and Eyeball who looked just as beat up.

"One of you must have feelings for the other." she deduced with Eyeball looking away as she stood up. "And I think I already know who. But...are your feelings being returned?"

"D-Don't...be ridiculous." groaned Black Sapphire sitting up with a wince. "She was just the means to an end. How could I have _feelings_ for a Ruby?"

"I never said you, I meant her." she smirked catching them off guard while she crossed her arms. "But it's good to hear you like something about her or you two would have gone back to normal much earlier."

Black sapphire blinked with a blush on her cheeks.

Garnet grabbed a nearby street lamp and tore it up from the foundation before bending it around and moved it down before twisting it to hold both them together tightly. "There we go, one package all wrapped up."

Sapphire's blush deepened with Eyeball blushing with the same intensity. "R-R-Release me!"

"Nah, you two lovebirds stay still for the time being." she turned to Black Zircon who jumped while Garnet cracked her knuckles. "Time for you to join the fight."

Zircon frowned and looked around before her gaze fell on something and grinned before pointing.

Garnet followed when she was pointing and saw Stevonnie struggle with Carbonado.

"Seems to me like your precious comrade could use the help, but even with the two of you our great Diamond won't fall no matter what. Of course you could waste time with me and let her be shattered. Your choice."

Garnet glared at the smirking Gem clenching her fists before turning and ran over to help Stevonnie.

"So predictable." Zircon grinned pushing her glasses back.

Carbonado glared at Stevonnie before feeling something slam into her side making her stumble to the side.

"Garnet?!"

"I came to lend a hand you two."

"No! I have to do this!" Stevonnie said.

"Stevonnie, this is a Diamond, we're both gonna take her on." Garnet said.

"If I can't beat a lesser Diamond like this clod how am I gonna hold my own against even one of the _real_ Diamonds."

"What?" growled Carbonado gripping her weapon tighter.

"This isn't a matter of trying to go in at it solo, this is a matter of keeping our home safe and helping each other to do it. We're a team."

"You think I'm not a real Diamond you lesser gem traitor?!" Carbonado shouted raising her weapon.

"Well you just don't...give off that feel to one." remarked Stevonnie with a taunt. "I was in trial in front of Blue and yellow and they were more…. What's the word?"

"Uptight?" suggested Garnet.

"No….Intimidating."

"Oh yeah, comparing them with her and even I gotta say they make me more nervous than her at first glance" nodded Garnet. "She's dangerous sure, but if I had to choose I'd fight her then deal with Yellow or Blue who are way worse."

"Ha! You think they're scarier than me? I've crushed so many gems I could decorate my ship with their shards! Yellow is just some uptight arrogant gem, and Blue? Don't make me laugh, she might have been dangerous eons ago, but now? All she does is whine and cry like you disgusting human beings just because Pink is gone. Out of all of them, I'm the most dangerous Diamond of them all!"

"Are you even a diamond? You're so small." Stevonnie asked.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Carbonado roared an swung her weapon at them.

"HOLD IT YOU OVER SIZED CLOD!"

They looked over and saw Peridot drive up on the tractor.

"You think I'll just let you off the hook after destroying my robot? Not on your life! I got a special gift for you."

"What? The tiny Peridot? What, you think you can take me on? I could squish you without even trying."

Peridot grinned before pressing a button on the wheel before a cannon barrel came out of the hood of the tractor.

"Peridot what-" Pearl spoke before the green gem cut her off.

"I weaponized the tractor just in case. Say hello to my not so little friend the Destabilizer Cannon!"

Carbonado smirked and started laughing. "Oh that's rich, your little toy is gonna destabilize me? That's adorable."

"That's right, keep laughing." she said aiming at the diamond. "I might not have my limb enhancers, but I still have my intelect you overgrown clod!"

[TARGET LOCKED]

She hit a bright red button before the end of the cannon began glowing. "FIRE!"

Carbonado kept laughing before seeing a yellow beam fire out and hit her chest just above ber stone causing her to cry out with wide eyes feeling a shocking surge go through her body. She looked down and saw the gaping hole. She was speechless and dropped her weapon before she reached for it before dropped to her knees as she looking at Peridot who smirked with her arms crossed.

"What was that about being able to squash me?" she puffed out her chest.

"You….little….puny….gem." Carbonado choked out reaching out while reaching to Peridot.

"Correction, the name's Peridot, you clod." she stuck her tongue out just as Carbonado poofed and her gem fell to the ground.

The others looked gobsmacked before the Crystal Gems whooped and cheered.

"Our….Diamond….was…...beaten?" squeaked Black Sappire gawked as Black Agate groaned.

"Does this mean we're done here?"

Black Zircon pulled off her sunglasses and blinked before going deep into thought.

"Now it's just down to two." Amethyst said as the Zircon put her sunglasses back on.

"Garnet may I?" Stevonnie asked holding up her sword.

"Go right on ahead."

"Alright!" she said and ran towards her ready to strike.

"Wait!" Black Zircon held out her hand and closed her eyes before the sword stopped. She opened an eye while seeing Stevonnie raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Black Zircon quickly corrected herself and cleared her throat. "I understand after this you no doubt wish to give me no quarter, but I would just like to say that most of us only followed Carbonado out of fear."

"That's a lie." frowned Pearl. "As I recall, no one in the Black Court followed just out of fear, but because they were just as willing to let gems be shattered with most of them happily helping, you being no exception."

"No, she's right." said Black Agate. "Our Pearl, Sapphire, and Jasper were the loyal ones. We just helped so she wouldn't shatter us. If she was shattering other gems it kept her blade away from our necks."

"Oh come on! Are we really listening to gems of the Black Court? Just poof them and bubble them to some place." spoke Peridot crossing her arms.

"Agreed. We can't risk them alerting homeworld." said Lapis.

Stevonnie gripped her sword, but lowered it slightly and looked to the side since now if she struck she'd feel like the real villain here. "What do you plan to do if you leave earth?"

"Well, I have to answer that with another question, what do you plan on doing with the rest of the court?"

"Well obviously we're going to bubble them."

"Then it would make sense for us if we get far away from this planet as possible, otherwise the Diamonds will find out we failed and shatter us. Obviously we're going to have to disable the ships tracking device and retreat to some remote corner of space."

"Suuure, and how do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Amethyst with her arms crossed.

The Zircon walked up and picked up Carbonado's gem before tossing it to Stevonnie. "Quite frankly we don't care if you keep her like that forever, it's better than just standing next to her. If I never see her retched grin it'll be too soon."

"I just don't want to deal with a bunch of stress." remarked Black Agate dryly. "Incase you didn't notice I'm kinda lazy."

"We noticed." spoke Pearl and Lapis at the same time as Stevonnie bubbled the diamond.

"Well, then I bid you all ado." nodded Black Zircon. "Good luck with the other Diamonds, you'll need it."

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" called Black Sapphire squirming which made Eyeball blush. "I'm not going to stay stranded on this planet!"

"If you're loyal to the diamonds you're not coming with us."

"What?!" she screamed. "No! Stop! Come back here and help me!"

"We can't take the chance you'll contact Homeworld and rat us out, it's nothing personal." shrugged the Agate with a grin.

"She won't! She'll keep quiet!" Eyeball spoke up. "I'll make sure of it."

"Oh? And just how are you going to do that?"

"They could stay fused." spoke Garnet. "That way they'll both be on the same page always. It works for us."

"Does it truly work that well? Sapphire here was quite hesitant after all, that is until I edged her on." smirked Black Zircon.

"Now that's she's had a taste for it, she'll be more open."

"In your dreams." huffed the gem.

"That's not what your blush says." smirked Garnet.

Sapphire's eye widened before she looked away and Black Zircon tapped her foot.

"Can we get a solid answer this century or the next? We're not going to wait here all day."

"Oooooh, fine!" Sapphire huffed.

"Finally, let's get back on the ship before Homeworld starts getting suspicious for how long this is taking."

Garnet walked up and freed the two the Gems. The two glared at her before walking over to Black Zircon and Agate.

"Are we really going to let them leave?" Asked Pearl.

"It sounds crazy I know, and risky, but if they can't fight us then it just feels like we're no better than Carbonado." spoke Stevonnie. "Hey, if you guys come back we'll poof and bubble you all."

"We won't, trust me." drawled Black Agate as they walked back onto the hand shaped ship.

"Hey what happened to the other black court Gems?" asked Stevonnie.

"We haven't bubbled them yet." spoke Amethyst.

"I got the Jasper." Lapis said bubbling said gem.

"We'll get the rest." spoke Garnet. "I'm going to retrieve Black Amethyst and Black Pearl."

Navy tried to slink away when they weren't looking.

"Hey look! We got a loose one." smirked Amethyst making Navy go pale.

"Yipe!" she screamed and ran as fast as she could. But before she could get far as she tripped and face planted due to Amethyst's whip grabbing her legs.

"No dice."

"No! NO! Let me go!"

"Don't think we forgot about what you tried." glared Peridot while patting her cannon. "You're joining those clods...as soon as it recharges."

"What kinda dope makes a weapon that needs to recharge?" asked Amethyst.

"One who made due with insufficient power sources."

"We'll poof her when it recharges."

The black hand ship slowly rose up from the surface and began to ascend back up to the atmosphere.

"Finally, free at last." said the Agate with a sigh. "Now maybe I can just relax for the next hundred years, maybe two...or three."

"As long as we stay off homeworlds radar we should be fine." said Zircon.

"I still can't believe that gem would say something like that." grumbled Sapphire holding her fan over her mouth.

"You mean you having feelings for-"

"Silence!"

"A Ruby." whispered Zircon with a smug grin.

"Grrrr." Sapphire growled.

Eyeball frowned before running up the the Zircon and slugged her arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't make fun of her! Or I'll break your face in."

Zircon rubbed her arm while Agate groaned. "Then go on and keep her company throughout the ride because I'm making sure we're far far FAR away from this part of the universe."

Eyeball huffed and walked back to Sapphire. Said gem looked flattered with her cheeks looking a little pink but held her fan so it wouldn't show.

'Oh Diamonds, what have I become?'

"And we're off!" Zircon said before a black sphere appeared over the ship and they took off at light speed


	143. Chapter 143

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 143

What if a guy's body pillow came to life?

xxxxxxxxxxx

We see a large meteorite that flew through space, glowing an unusual pink color as it headed towards a small blue and green planet. It was heading down near a small land in the shape of a backwards 'L' while we zoom on down to some farmland far away from a large city. We see it heading towards a small house in a small forest next to a small mountain with farmland around it, getting closer and closer as we see a human inside the house.

"Ah, finally done." Sighed a teen who had brown hair with part of it tied in a low ponytail in the back while he wore an open blue shirt and tan shorts with sandals as he looked at the large basket of rice he just got done picking. "Finally, I was starting to think I'd never get done. Now then, time for some fun." He said as he set down the basket with a grin.

He turned and walked back towards his house, slid the door open, then walked over towards where his room was since this was a single floor house and reached around under his bed. He pulled out a large white tube before laying it on his bed. "I've been waiting all day for this." He said, unaware of the meteor heading right for his window. He rolled it over on it's side to show a picture of a woman with DD size breasts, long flowing blonde hair, and looked like she was as long as the pillow while giving a wink.

The boy laid down and wrapped his arms around it before sighing with relief. "Best gift ever, I am so happy he gave this to me." He said before he started to hear something in the air. He blinked and stood up before moving over near the window and peaked out. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a large flaming rock heading right towards him. "Holy crap!"

The meteor was heading directly near the house while slowly giving off a pink wave, not like the teen noticed as he ducked to the ground and covered his head. It crashed in the ground next to the house as the wave flew over his head before hitting the pillow. "What the hell was that?" He said as he peeked his head up to look at the rock right outside his house. He saw it glow pink before slowly turning blue and rubbed his eyes. "Holy shit, a real meteor, this is gonna be a sweet souvenir." He said as he got up to leave the room and go inspect it. "I wonder if it's worth anything?"

When he got outside he carefully poked it with a stick while feeling the heat coming off it. "Damn, this thing is pretty big." He said in amazement as he shook his head. "I'll take care of this later, I got some well earned time back in my room." He said with a grin as he went back into his house.

But when he reached his room he saw his body pillow was gone.

"Huh? What the hell, where is it?" He said in confusion as he looked around. He looked under the bed and in the closet, but didn't see it anywhere there. "The hell is going on, there isn't anyone around for miles who could have taken it and it's to heavy for an animal to carry off, the hell is it?"

"Yoohoo, up here." He heard a voice call.

"Huh?" He said as he looked up before his eyes widened in shock. He saw his body pillow hanging on the ceiling fan, and the picture itself looked like it was moving! "W-What the hell?!" He cried in shock. "Y-You're moving?!"

"Hi Haruki-kun, have you ever been on one of these things? It's fun!" She beamed while said boy was pale and his jaw was hanging open. "The world is spinning round and round, wheeee!"

"H-how is this possible? Y-you're a body pillow!" He got out while rubbing his forehead and pacing. "You shouldn't be moving, shouldn't be speaking, shouldn't-wait a minute, this can't be happening. Ah ha! I know! That meteor must have hit me in the head and knocked me senseless, this is just a weird hallucination!"

"Nope, I made sure not to hit you Haruki-kun, this form is much more fun than that dumb rock!" She giggled with a smile. "What is this thing I'm on, it's tons of fun!"

"Wait a sec, what are you talking about?" He sat down while she kept on riding the fan. "If you're my body pillow, you should already know what that is."

"Well technically speaking I AM but also NOT your pillow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Technically speaking I was a sentient energy that inhabits various object, though last time I missed my intended target and ended up in a meteor, it sucked so much! But then I landed here and found this object, so I moved in here and made it sentient." She said with a smile. "I know bits and pieces of who you are after appearing in it, but I've never been in a place like this, but I do know you sure love this pillow A LOT."

He blushed at the way she said that before seeing her go flying off the edge and landed face down on the floor.

"I'm so dizzy!" She moaned as he began to slowly approach her.

"So….you know everything about what I...do to my body pillow?" He asked as she started to move.

"Uh huh, like how you cuddle it when you're scared, lonely, pent up, daydreaming, actually for every day."

"Ok ok ok!" He blushed holding his hands up while looking away. "It's not weird at all, I'm just using it to relax when I'm not working. I mean, this place is miles and miles away from the big city, it gets lonely and I had to save up money before buying it and having it mailed over all this way."

"Alright, alright, I'm not judging...at least not a lot, but what do you say we try it, it was a long flight for me and I'm a bit tired." She said with a smile, surprising him.

"Wait...you mean, you're perfectly fine staying in my pillow, and letting me cuddle you?"

"Of course, I think it might be fun." She said with a smile. "Now let's do this!"

He gulped and carefully moved over before laying down and wrapping himself around her while seeing her image slowly lean in closer to where he swore he could feel something rubbing his chest. "Uh...like this?"

"Yeah, that's nice...I feel like I can feel you, it feels good." She said with a smile. "Can you feel me?"

"A little." He replied while inwardly jumping around in his head. 'Oh my god, my body pillow is alive! If those are her breasts then that means-' he was cut off when he popped a nosebleed making him let go to try and cover it. 'Shit!'

"Are you ok? You're leaking a red liquid." She said as she looked at him in confusion.

"J-Just give me a sec, don't go anywhere." He jumped up and rushed out to the kitchen where he turned the faucet on and splashed his face. 'Calm down damn it, try to keep it in your pants!'

"Haruki-kun, are you ok? Are you pent up?" He heard her call to him.

"I-I'm fine!" He called with a blush. He grabbed the towel to try and dry his face before taking a deep breath. 'Ok, just go back in there, and cuddle, nothing else, you got this!' He thought as he walked back to his room. "S-sorry about that, let's just get back to cuddling."

"Yay!" She smiled as he laid back down and held her close while shutting his eyes. "This feels nice….later do you wanna fuck?"

"What?!" He cried out while covering his nose again. 'Don't get another one damn it!'

"Well, you seem pent up, don't humans want to fuck when they're pent up?" She asked curiously.

He gulped and looked away. "Well, technically yeah…."

"Then what's the problem? It's just fucking, right?" She asked as she scratched her head.

"Well, the thing is….the pillow wasn't made for that." He spoke with a gloomy expression.

"What? But what I got was you use to always use it to expel semen."

"That's because I just grinded against it or jerked off, I only managed to buy the standard body pillow, the kind that actually have stuff for sex cost a whole lot more, and I don't have enough to upgrade."

"Oh...well, maybe I could change that, you just need a hole, right?" She said as she looked at the pillow around her.

"Well it's not just that, some pillows actually get made to have an hourglass shape, not to mention fake breasts, and some even get a hole near the mouth like sex dolls." He listed off.

"Well, I am able to change my form, perhaps I can change this to suit your needs." She said as she closed her eyes and began to focus.

"Wait, what?" He blinked before seeing her form start to glow pink. She started to shrink as the pillow contracted a bit and started to change into an hourglass as the areas around her body started to look more realistic as a few holes began to appear. His jaw dropped while it slowly stopped.

"There, how about now?"

"W-wha….how….ah…" He mumbled in disbelief. "How...did you do that?!"

"My species have no base form, so we can create bodies at our whim, changing this pillow was easy, though I'll be stuck like this for awhile." she admitted. "Plus I can't expand out to where breasts can form, but if you grab me around there it'll feel like the real thing."

'So I didn't imagine that part!' He thought with a blush as he looked her over.

"So...are we gonna fuck or cuddle first?" She asked with a smile.

He gulped and moved over. "Are you serious? I can fuck you without restraint?"

"Yes, and be as rough as you want, in this form almost nothing can hurt me." She said with a wink as he blushed.

"FINALLY!" He yelled standing up and tossing his shirt off while dropping his shorts to show his stiff dick with no underwear. "I've been trying to hold it in for weeks, but damn it! I'm gonna finally lose my virginity!"

"Yep, and you won't have to worry about any kind of hymen~." She giggled as he climbed on top of her. "Now go ahead, go wild!"

He moved the tip over and pressed it against the hole directly over the picture's groin before slowly pushing in with a grunt. "Oh yes, it feels warm!" He moaned in pleasure. "It feels like a real pussy! Or at least what I think one feels like!"

"Oh yes! Your dick is going in me!" she moaned with the image shuddering the more he pushed in while he was blown away.

"I could only do this in my dreams, but it's finally happening!" He moaned as he put his hand on the picture of a breast to feel a real one. "Everything feels so real!"

"Come on Haruki-kun, start moving~"

"You got it!" He groaned as he began to thrust his hips into her. Each movement made her squeeze his dick which was insane while he gave her 'chest' a firm squeeze. "This is amazing! You are amazing, I've wanted to do this forever!" He moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting.

"You can do it to me whenever you want Haruki-kun!"

"You can count on that!" He moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting into her. But just as he put more speed into it he felt the pressure rising up. "I'm cumming!"

"Then do it!" She moaned in pleasure before he shot his load into her, making her moan. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Haruki stayed inside as his dick pumped her full of his saved up sperm before he panted and fell right on top of her to try and catch his breath. "Wow...that was...amazing…"

"Yeah, that felt nice, now time to cuddle." She smiled before already hearing him snore while laying his head on top of hers with a little drool dripping out. "Aw, this isn't romantic." She said with a pout.

(Later)

"Sorry." Spoke Haruki currently getting breakfast ready while the pillow was positioned at the dining table. "I didn't mean to pass out like that after one go."

"It's fine, but you owe me some serious cuddling time." She said with a pout.

"Trust me, I plan on it." He smiled while carrying some fried rice over while getting dishes set up. "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm sure, I am just a pillow, it would just stain me, and besides, where would it go?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah...though this does make me wonder do….do I have to clean you a different way now?"

"I don't think so, just clean me like you would a normal pillow."

"Ok...I hope you enjoy the washing machine." He said as he ate his rice.

Her eyes widened while holding her hands up. "W-W-Wait! You can't put me in that!"

"That's how I wash the pillow usually, and why not, you liked the fan so….think of it as a wet version of it."

"But isn't there a way that doesn't involve me being tossed all around in a tiny space?"

"Hmm, well, what about the clothesline in back? So far it's dry out so that might help."

"That could work! Just no washing machine!"

"Well, for now I guess I could, but once it gets colder or starts to rain you won't have a choice, sorry."

"Fine." she huffed crossing her arms while he started eating his meal with her noticing him in just his underwear and got an idea. "Hey Haruki-kun?"

"Yeah? What is it...I just realized, I never got your name."

"Oh! Well….um...I don't have one." She looked down embarrassed.

"Oh, well...what about Helen?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly Japanese, but I'll take it, Helen it is."

"Yes, it's greek from a book I read, it means shining light, which makes sense to me since you came in a shining light from a meteor. It's also the name of the most beautiful woman in the world, which I think fits you." He said with a smile. "So, what did you want to ask?"

She blushed hearing that before shaking her head. "Um, do you think you could let me rest over your lap while you eat?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said as he grabbed his plate and brought it towards her before picking her up and sitting down as he set her in his lap. "There, cozy?"

"Yep!" She said with a smile as she leaned against him as he resumed eating. 'Ah, it might be a pillow body, but I can still feel his body heat through it.'

"Well, I better get going soon, I have a lot of rice left to harvest." He said as he finished his meal.

"Aw, why now? I thought you already did that?"

"Well there's a lot left, I'll be at it for a few weeks, plus there's a time limit, if I don't get them in time they'll spoil." He said as she frowned.

"Fine, but can you at least take your underwear off before you do? I wanna give you something."

"Right now? Well...yeah, sure, I have time." He said as he pulled down his pants and underwear.

Helen licked her lips before hopping off his lap and then laying back down before her face was in front of the tip and she started to slowly lower her mouth over it.

Haruki blushed as he watched his dick enter her mouth. 'I can't believe this is happening!' he grabbed the table while letting out a groan. 'A blowjob in the morning too?! Oh thank you Kami!'

'I'll let him have a taste of my mouth before he leaves to see if that'll 'inspire' him.' She thought as she pushed more of her mouth over his dick. 'I just hope I can fit it all in my mouth!'

Haruki panted while seeing her bob her head up and down it while he rubbed the soft texture of the pillow. "H-Helen-chan."

'He called me Chan!' She thought happily as she bobbed her head faster. She started to feel it twitching and then felt his sperm gush into her mouth while he held her down over it. 'Wow, he's so fast!' She thought as she tried to gulp down every drop.

"Fucking hell!" He grunted while feeling his dick get as hard as it could with each load before panting and fell back down while letting Helen lick around the tip. "A….morning….blowjob…."

"Yep, think of it as a new way to start the day~." She said with a smile. She saw him stay there panting and moved over where she was laying on his stomach. "Maybe you should go out tomorrow when you have the strength."

"But...I have work...to do…" He panted as he looked at her. "I can't just ignore it...can I?"

"Just one day won't hurt, and you owe me some cuddle time anyway."

"I dunno….but I guess I do owe you…" He relented while hugging her close to him. "Just one day though, then I gotta make sure the rice is harvested."

"That's all I want...for now at least, now snuggle." She commanded as she rubbed herself against him happily.

(Later)

"Ah! Helen-chan!" Grunted Haruki while he had the pillow on his lap and was bouncing it up and down while outside behind his house.

"Oh Haruki-kun! Keep it up, please!" She moaned in pleasure as her form quivered. "I want it, I want it all!"

"Your pussy is so warm and snug! It keeps gripping my dick!" He groaned as he kept bouncing her as clouds began to gather. "I am going to fuck you silly!"

"Do it! Fuck your pillow like there's no tomorrow!" She moaned as she leaned against him as she felt his dick starting to twitch. "Cum inside me again and again!"

"You got it!" He groaned as he shot his load into her as he started to lose his grip on her. "Crap!" He groaned as she fell down as he shot his load all over her.

"Ah...ah...so warm…" She panted with a smile.

"Yeah...sorry I got it all over you, I guess we're going to have to wash you." He panted right as they heard thunder. Both looked up and saw the clouds before he sighed. "Great, with rain coming you know what that means."

"Oh come on, can't I just skip it, please?" She asked as he picked her up and began to head inside.

"I know you're not a fan of it, but when you get all cleaned up you'll smell fresh and clean." He said as he headed towards the back of the house where a large washing machine and dryer sat.

"But I get so dizzy!" She whined.

"Relax, I'll set it on low, but it'll take longer then if I go with high." He replied tossing some clothes in along with her before adding some soap.

"It's fine, but I want some serious snuggle time later." She said as he shut the door. 'I hate this.'

He set the machine to low and hit the button before it started up and inside the water started to mix with soap and start swishing everything inside around.

Helen felt herself start to move around as they soapy water began to soak her. 'So it begins.'

(Later)

Haruki whistled while walking over when the machine stopped and opened it before pulling a soaked Helen out. "There we are, how do you feel?"

"Wet and dizzy." She said with a pout, she looked soaked as she frowned at him.

"Sorry...well, it's time for the drier." He said as she glared at him.

"You are not leaving my side for the next two days once this is over."

"Would you rather smell clean and fresh or like my sperm." He sweatdropped.

"...Is that a trick question?" She said with frown as he put her in the drier.

"Don't worry, after this you'll smell and feel warm enough to take a nap on." He said as he put the rest of the clothes in before closing the door.

"Yeah, because you'll be napping on me when we cuddle." She mumbled as the machine started to turn on. She felt it go around while steam slowly rose and sighed since it helped make the fibers open up and closed her eyes. 'This part I don't really mind, it's like being in a sauna.'

(Later)

Haruki panted while lugging a huge basket of rice over to the storage he had before dumping it all in with some relief. "Whew, that was a large load, I'm glad I got it all here… I wonder how Helen is doing?"

Said pillow was watching tv with boredom while on her side. 'This is boring, why can't Haruki-kun just stay by my side forever?' She flopped on her back and groaned while crossing her arms. "Honestly if he could carry me with him all the time it'd be just perfect."

"Well then, how would I be able to work?" Haruki said as he entered the room, making her turn around happily.

"Haruki-kun! Are you finally done?"

"Yep, the harvest season is over, I can finally relax for awhile now." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Finally." She sighed before laying down next to him while he hugged her closer. "Now you don't have to leave me ever again, right Haruki-kun?"

"Well now that the rice is harvested, I can sell it off and make payments for the usual stuff, but that means I'll have plenty of free time now until next harvest."

"Yes….hey, what if you don't have another harvest, that way you can be with me forever and not have to go work."

"Helen, if there's no more harvest, I can't make money off it." He deadpanned.

"But it takes so looong, and I can't see you while you work." She pouted. "I just wanna spend every second with you, is that so bad?"

"Well no, but if you go out with me in the fields you'll get all dirty again, and it won't be from me." He chuckled patting her. "That would mean a lot more trips in the washing machine, and you don't want that, do you?"

"But it's dry and hot out, meaning I could go on the clothesline."

"Yes, but it's not guaranteed everytime, plus you might get torn or stained, we don't want that to happen." He said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but I can't just stop working, besides you can survive for a few hours without me, right? It's not like you're a crazy yandere that will kill anyone who's in the way, right?"

A certain Black slime suddenly sneezed as she was fucking her husband.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm not crazy in the slightest." She smiled before they heard a knock at the door. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, but try to hide, no one knows I have a body pillow, much less one that's alive." He whispered before setting her down and under the table before walking to the front door and opened it to show a female mail carrier. "Oh...hello, I guess it's the time of the month my mail arrives, huh?" He joked.

"Yup, you ever considered moving closer to the city? It'd sure be easier on me." She joked back while handing him some bills.

"Nah, the city is crazy, I find it more peaceful out here in the country." He said with a grin.

"Well if you ever do move, let me know, I can show you around." She smiled while Helen heard and silently growled into the floor.

'Is she trying to steal him from me?' She fumed as he heard them talk for a bit more before Haruki bid her goodbye and closed the door. Helen sat up and crossed her arms. "So, what did she want?"

"Just came on by to deliver my mail, nothing real special."

"Really...you both were talking for awhile." She said with a frown. "Are you two...close?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Are you fucking her behind my back?!" She shouted, startling him.

"Wait, what?" He blinked while she looked livid.

"Are you cheating on me with that mail skank?!"

"He looked at her in shock before holding his hands up. "N-No way! Of course not!"

"Then promise never to cheat on me!" She shouted.

"Helen-chan, what makes you think I would? I literally live miles away from anyone else, especially girls." He deadpanned.

"It's just...I can't do things a normal girl can so...I'm worried you'll leave me for a real girls, and I won't be able to stop you." She spoke looking down while he walked over and held her.

"Helen-chan…"

"So please, just...promise to never leave me, please." She said as she tried to hold back her tears.

He smiled and hugged her closer while rubbing her back. "That's crazy, I'd never leave you."

"I know...I just want to make sure, it's just...I think I love you."

His eyes widened hearing that while feeling his heartbeat pick up. "R...Really?"

"Yes, I've never felt this way before so...I think it might be love. Do...do you love me back?"

He gulped and cleared his throat with a blush. "Well….the time we've spent IS the best in my life…"

"So you love me too?" She said as she looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes.

"I wanna say...yes." He said before she squealed happily.

"Yes, I love you too! Let's get married!"

"Woah, easy there." He sweatdropped. "I'm not sure they cover a man and his pillow in marriage laws." 'At least I don't think so.'

"Aw, but I want to confirm our love!" She said with a pout.

"There there, we don't need to be married to be in love, right?"

"But it feels so much more official."

"Well….we could just say we're married, who's around to tell us we're not?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh fine, but you owe me some prime time cuddling." She declared.

"Of course, of course." He said with a smile as she snuggled up next to him. That's when something occurred to him. "Hey...I just realized a way we can celebrate our new marriage."

"Ooh, is it what I think it is?" She asked with a grin.

"You'll see."

(Later)

"Ah! Fuck Helen-chan! Your ass is clinging all over! I can barely move!"

"Just keep pushing, I want it all, everydrop! Your wife commands it!" She called happily.

"Gladly!" He held onto her and hammered into her ass over and over with her on the floor face down while he gritted his teeth. 'I never imagined it could be this tight! It's almost close to chopping my dick off if I stop for a second!'

"This is amazing, this wedding night is amazing!" She moaned as her eyes started to get crossed a bit. "I want this every day!"

"You'll get it! I'll fill every single one of your holes with my sperm!"

"Yes! I want that, never stop!" She moaned happily.

He hammered into her harder and faster while reaching down to squeeze at her chest. "God, you have the best tits I've ever seen!" He groaned as she blushed happily.

"Squeeze them harder and harder!"

"You got it! I'm going to squeeze them and mold them like dough!" He roared as he kept hammering into her. That's when he felt his dick start twitching. "Here it comes! Get ready Helen!" He roared before shooting his first load into her.

"OH YEEEESSSS!"

"Take it all Helen! Take it all!" He groaned as he shot load after load into her. He swore he saw her expand a little while she panted and had a glazed look in her eyes. "That...was amazing…" He panted as he laid down next to her.

"So...full….of….sperm~"

"Yeah...I'm exhausted….I'm gonna call it a night…" He panted as his eyes began to close.

"Cuddle….with...me."

"Alright…" He panted while pulling her close to his chest. "Night...Helen-chan…"

"Night...Haruki-kun…" She said as she kissed his cheek as they closed their eyes.

(Timeskip)

We see Haruki cooking dinner as Helen watched him with a smile from the table. "What are you making tonight?"

"Well tonight I'm thinking beef udon since I got the extra cash, the price for beef keeps going up so this is a little treat after the last harvest."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it, I just hope it looks pretty." She said with a smile when suddenly the phone started to ring.

"Hang on." He walked over and picked it up before hitting accept. "Hello?"

"Hey Haruki, how ya doing man?" A tired voice answered.

"Yamato? Wow, it's been a while since I heard from you, especially since you started that whole tubeyou channel thing."

"Yeah, things have been a bit while...and by the way, what did you think of it? I haven't really been able to leave the house in awhile."

"Oh I can't afford a computer still so I haven't seen any videos, but you could say things have brightened up on this lonely farm." He smiled at Helen. "Anything exciting happen with you?"

"Well, a lots happened, a woman dropped into my life and has been amazing, and I'm a father now! That was actually why I was calling, I was hoping I could bring her and my kids to your place for a vacation away from the city?"

"Wait what?!" he went wide eyed. "You got a wife too? And with kids? How come I'm hearing about this now? If I knew when the wedding was I would have gotten you two a gift."

"Well that's the thing, due to certain….circumstances, I couldn't marry her, and she isn't really like everyone else, I haven't shown her to anyone, but I trust you, you're like a brother to me, so could you keep her secret when I bring her and the girls to your house?"

"Well….ok, but I gotta warn you, if you see my wife, you gotta swear not to do anything drastic, she's sorta….one of a kind."

"Wait, you got married too? Awesome, and yeah, I guess you could say the same about my wife." He chuckled.

"Cool, I'll try and get the place cleaned up, see ya." He ended the call and sighed. "Wow, Yamato has his own family now? Damn, guess luck is shining down on us."

"Who's Yamato? Is he your brother?" Helen asked curiously.

"Well no, but we do act like it. He's my cousin who lives in the city and on his own, but he's more of the inside guy then me. He likes making videos online and gets payed for it, but never got out much with people or girls, so really I never thought he'd meet a nice girl, let alone a wife, and he's got kids too!"

"Wow, that's amazing! You know, maybe we should try to make some of our own~." She called with a smile.

He blushed at the tone and briefly imaged small pillows with their faces hopping around. 'That can't happen, right?'


	144. Chapter 144

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 144

What if Germaine and Foamy talked about Loud House and Incest?

Series: Foamy the Squirrel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Germaine was typing on her phone while Foamy entered the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Browsing the web for some new stuff."

"New stuff? Like what?"

"Stuff to masturbate to, duh."

Foamy just rolled his eyes and saw her scroll past something called Loudcest "Wait hold up! What was that?"

"What? Hot sweaty Fat Whores?"

"No not that, the loudcest thing."

"Oh you mean this? Yeah what of it"

"What's that about? It sounds like that big show nick has going on for it and something else."

"Oh you mean loud house and incest. Yeah it's a nickname for porn of the show where the sisters and one brother bang each other. Wanna check it out? Didn't know you finally got something to jack off to."

"What!? No I find that weird!" he frowned. "How on earth could anyone find that stuff hot?"

"The internet thinks it's hot."

"That's because the internet is filled with nothing but dirty Pervs who're more willing to Fuck a Pile of Manure!"

"Hey, I didn't come up with the stuck to rub off to, I just...rub off to it."

"That's Sick Dude!"

"Oh please, the fanbase for loud house love it. I mean come on, it's literally one guy in a house of ten sisters, this is basically a usual anime story. Except it's a cartoon, not an anime."

"Yeah I'll admit ya Got me there, I mean what were they expecting with that kinda show?"

"See? And you forget, there's tons of porn online. Maybe if you bothered to actually get in the mood you might find some hot ass squirrel porn too."

"No Way!"

"Wait...have you ever even done it with a squirrel?"

"...Why?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Because just the idea of sex is getting me in the mood."

"Oh sick!"

"Hey, I'm being honest. Besides, as long as siblings can bang in fake worlds, what's the harm?"

"It's still Messed up, what next you're gonna tell me they have pics of the Baby getting Fucked too!?"

"I don't look up that stuff, mostly I just stumble across the weird ones without trying."

"At least tell me you wouldn't commit incest in real life."

"Well I do have this one older cousin in the countryside I know of. He's pretty ripped and considering he lives in the middle of nowhere, he might be real pent up if you catch my drift."

(Scene cut)

Germaine was typing on her laptop before Foamy jumped up and looked at the viewers.

"Incest!"

"Woohoo!" called out the girl in the background.

"Yes, something that makes anyone, and any squirrel, cringe, and there's a real good reason! Incest is when you get so lonely and horny you're willing to bang a family member, like a redneck! I mean have you seen those guys? There's a reason they keep existing without any real women around for miles."

"Yeah Like my Cousin In the Country, seriously I wonder if he's Home."

"Stay out of this Gross McGrossass! Now Look I understand That When it comes to SOME form of Media the Main Theme is Incest Like Hentai."

"Which is hot." muttered the girl.

"However! There's a reason they use it so much in anime, because in fiction, it's fine. With fiction none of it is real and the whole forbidden fruit angle is used over and over. Incest being one of the popular ones people like to jerk it, or in her case, rub one off to."

"Which is Perfectly Natural." Germaine Interjected.

"The point is! That when it comes to incest it's real big in loud house. And while I'm completely against that kinda stuff, others seem to really be into it. I'm not gonna even bother saying how much because there are some things I don't want my brain to get scarred with!"

"I think you're just Mad you never get Laid." muttered his owner.

"But here's the problem. When you bang your family members in real life, it's gross! Really really gross! Why? Because it leads to weird birth defects like an extra head, arm, foot, or just outright making a retarded baby, and I'm not just saying for any redneck or hillbillies who never did it, I mean incest was even done hundreds of years ago in some uptight royal families to, in their words, keep their family lines pure. How is it pure to make a baby who can't grow mentally like everyone else because you wanted to plow your aunt?!"

"Maybe they Thought by doing so They were doing the right thing."

"How is banging your relative the right thing? It's not! It's gross, nasty, and gross!"

"You said gross twice."

"I Mean it's Nasty!" he frowned. "Seriously, whatever they thought was a good idea for it in royalty is stupid and didn't need to happen. You want birth defects today? Just get with a woman who smokes, enough said. You don't need to go and bang your cousin! Or sister! Or mom! Or all!"

"Thought this was a Rant about Loud House?"

"It's a combo of the two. Speaking of which, if people wanna go nuts over a boy and his sisters, then as long as they're purely fiction, that's fine. Unless there becomes a law against incest in cartoons or anime, then as long as no one is physically or mentally getting hurt, then I suppose there isn't any problem with it. It's still sick, but not outright illegal."

"Also did you Nickelodeon Is in a Uproar about all the Loud Smut."

"If its as big as I think it is, then it makes perfect sense!"

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "Anything else you wanna get off your back?"

"I slept Well."

"So You need any help in getting you Laid?"

"QUIET WOMAN!"

"What's wrong with getting Laid?"

"I don't need you to try and plan out the day I bang someone you sicko!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure squirrel sex is hot, at least I think so."

"Seriously Dude You are SICK You're a SICKY MCSICK SICK!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go give my cousin a call and see if he needs help pitching hay, or whatever the farm metaphor for banging is."

"You're a Sicky Mcsick Sick, a fucking Gross Sicky Mcsick Sick, who wants to Bang her own Cousin cause She Can't go 3 Seconds Without Some Dicky McDick Dick, Cause You're a Sicky McSick Sick!" Foamy Sang.

"Why do we need an ending song again?" muttered Germaine as the screen turned black.


	145. Chapter 145

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 145

A Dust explosion causes several girls to go through rather...dominant changes.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, remind me again why we gotta do this?" groaned Ruby sitting in class with numerous projects around the desks.

"Because professor Oobleck said it counts for a fourth of our grade." remarked Blake boredly..

Team RWBY, as well as a few other students, were in a classroom performing careful experiments on Dust crystals.

"Why can't we just sneak back to our room and keep sleeping?" Ruby complained.

"Ruby." Weiss growled softly. "We are FINISHING this!"

"Besides, it's not that hard, we just gotta write down the reactions they show to other Dust types." spoke Blake while Yang held a fire Dust near their own.

"HEY GUYS!" Nora screamed, appearing behind the girls. She was shaking with one of her eyes twitching, showing she was on a sugar high.

"What is it Nora?" asked Yang calmly while not phased since the girl tended to go into these every now and again.

"I can smell colors!" Nora giggled crazily.

"Oh! I wanna do that too!" Ruby grinned.

"Did Nora find Ruby's stash of cookies again?" Blake wondered aloud as Ren did everything he could to keep sugar as far from Nora as possible.

"They are both insane." Weiss groaned.

"Nora, why don't you go back to your own desk?" suggested Yang.

"Because Jaune nearly blew us up!" She yelled dramatically. "I don't want to be a smear on the wall!"

"I said sorry!" Said male yelled back from the other side of the classroom.

"... How did he nearly blow you up?" Blake blinked, curious. After all there were several ways dust could explode.

"He took any Dust nearby and crammed them in a big pile!"

"It was only like three at most!" he called back.

"... Let's make a dust fort!" Ruby cheered in excitement.

"Let's not and say we did." deadpanned Weiss holding a crystal near theirs. "We're just about done anyway."

"Oooh." Ruby pouted.

"Excuse me... Weiss?" Velvet, a bunny Faunus, asked as she walked over to the group "Have you ever... Seen Dust like this before?" She asked, showing a black Dust crystal that looked pink when the light touched it just right.

Weiss went wide eyed and snatched it before looking it over. "Where did you get this?"

"It was with the others." Velvet's friend Coco shrugged .

"Why? Is it special, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure, this is a Dust crystal I've never seen before. I've seen tons, but none like this. You might have stumbled across a new type. Do you know what this means?"

Nora and Ruby replied by raising a lightning Dust crystal and a fire Dust crystal respectively.

Weiss deadpanned. "It means that this could be the find of the century. Or, at the very least, an incredible discovery since any new form of Dust could hold all sorts of new things to be used for. This kind could be used to help power machines ten times the ones we use, or it could be a new element for weaponry, until I really study it, it's all just theories."

Nora was slowly moving her dust towards the one in Weiss' hand, trying to push them together, as Weiss was talking.

"I admit the black color is a bit unnerving, but it can't be all bad, I mean there's pink too so that's a plus. Besides, this is a chance to make Vale history for finding out the secrets to it, which I'm gonna take."

"Ah, Miss Rose. Here you are." Glynda Goodwitch nodded as she entered with a certain red head next to her.

"Friend Ruby! Your teacher was kind enough to help me find you!" Penny smiled as she and the teacher walked towards the group.

"Penny!" Ruby smiled and hugged her, making Weiss' scared eye twitch for a second.

"My, that is unique dust you are holding Ms Schnee." Glynda commented. "I do not recognise it."

"Neither do I, but I'm planning on finding out and possibly revolutionize the world as we know it." Weiss nodded.

Meanwhile the rest of the students saw what was going on and took off running, including both Ren and Jaune as well as Coco and Velvet's team.

"Boop." Nora said, pressing her lighting Dust against the mysterious one. Everyone's eyes widened as time seemed to stop, fear everyone and...

BOOM!

A huge explosion shook the school as Dust went everywhere in a big...dust cloud obviously.

The ten women were sent flying into the walls, their heads feeling fuzzy as their bodies felt warm for a few seconds. They all groaned and rubbed their heads while the dust slowly aired out through the windows.

"What... Was that?" Ruby mumbled. "Oooh I feel dizzy."

"Ow...what hap-NORA!" yelled Weiss with annoyance. "I am going to kill you!" Weiss snapped, an edge in her voice.

"Oh...wasn't my fault!" she quickly said.

"Damn that was loud." Yang groaned. "I feel like I just went through a blender."

"My ears are ringing." spoke Blake rubbing at her bow without anyone noticing.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Do I look ok?" Weiss snapped.

"Sorry." Ruby muttered, flinching.

Yang and Blake slowly got up while noting their bodies felt warm.

'Damn, am I horny?' Yang thought in slight shock.

'Did that dust make me go into heat?' Blake wondered while rubbing her legs together as some of the other girls found themselves stumbling out of the room.

The girls all went in their own directions. Ruby followed Weiss while Coco was supporting Velvet

"I feel...weird." Ruby said, rubbing her arm.

"Weird how?" Weiss asked, ignoring how horny she was starting to feel.

"Like...I gotta do something. Something bold, demanding."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, she had to admit that she WAS feeling similar. "Now that you mention it, me too."

"Hey... People are staring at us." Ruby commented, looking around at the students while seeing them covered in black and pink dust while their legs seemed a little too close together.

"Dirty perverts." Weiss whispered, unconsciously grasping Ruby's waist and pulling her close. "They should be on their knees, not looking at us like we are pieces of meat."

"You said it." nodded Ruby who didn't try to shove Weiss from how close they were.

"They should be licking our boots and begging to be allowed to sleep with us." Weiss added.

'Oh god that sounds hot.' thought Ruby.

"Ruby..." Weiss whispered as she came to a stop.

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I feel like we need a change of clothes." Weiss smiled. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

Meanwhile Yang had left the school building, driving on her motorcycle Bumblebee. She had been warm and felt like she needed to take control of something. So she took off driving, to clear her head. However that made her feel the vibrations between her legs

She let out a moan from the sensation while driving her motorcycle downtown. Yang found her mind wandering. Remembering a few months ago when she came to a bar in this area The huge fight that happened and the two twins that gave her trouble.

...

"Those twins." Yang whispered as she licked her lips and grinned while turning down a street. 'I feel like paying them a little visit.'

She drove fairly fast, soon arriving at the club. She parked Bumblebee and walked over to the door before giving a knock. She waited patiently, soon the window on the door opening.

"Yeah, what is-holy crap not you again!"

"Let me in." Was her simple answer.

The window shut which made her frown and reared her arm back.

BOOM!

It went flying in causing any customers to stop, same with the music, and turn to see Yang walking inside.

"What up?" Yang asked casually, waving at the club.

The men there quickly pulled out red swords and ran over while the owner, Junior, groaned and walked over with his club.

"What are you doing here?' he glared.

"I came by to pay your little bodyguards a visit, where are they?" Yang asked casually, before steel entered her voice.

"And why should I tell you?" He scoffed.

Yang was silent... Before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. "Because you remember what happened last time. That was when I was playing around. You don't wanna see me when I'm serious." She snarled.

"W... Why do you even want them?" He gulped.

"Because I 'want' them. Comprende?" She stated simply, releasing him. "Now... Go get them."

"Girls!" Junior yelled, backing off. "Someone's here to see you!"

Yang grinned and sat at the bar, waiting before the twins walked out with frowns.

"What is it Junior?"

"We were on our break."

These were Melanie and Miltiades 'Miltia' Malachite, a pair of black-haired twins wearing opposite coloured clothing.

Melanie had pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Miltia meanwhile had the same pale green eyes as her sister only highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining, contrasting her sisters more brightly colored and showy dress. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

Yang licked her lips seeing them before they spotted her and frowned.

"Oh great, it's her again."

"Here to cause a mess again?" asked Miltia.

"In a way." Yang nodded as she patted her legs. "Or you stay with me and be good girls all night."

They raised their eyebrows and crossed their arms. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh? So you want me to rip this place apart, causing Junior over there to pay thousands to get everything repaired again? And me repeated this process again and again?" Yang threatened lightly.

"Girls. Do whatever she wants." Junior ordered in fear. "I'll double your pay."

They frowned hearing that before shaking their heads. "Fine."

Yang just grinned, patting her thighs again showing she wanted the twins sitting there.

They walked over and inwardly groaned before sitting down while Yang wrapped her arms around their waists.

"Hmm... Where you belong." she smiled, running her hands over their waists and thighs.

'Damn it, now we look like a pair of strippers right now.' thought Melanie.

"Hmm... Now how about some whisky?" Yang asked, kissing their necks.

They blushed at the move while the bartender went and put a bottle down near them.

He was trying not to stare as Yang grabbed it and popped it open before taking a swig.

"Wooh! Take some you two." Yang urged, holding the bottle up to the darker dresser twins lips

"I'm not thir-" she was cut off when the tip went in and Yang tipped the bottle causing the alcohol to go down.

"Yes you are."

Miltia was forced to drink as to not be drowned by the alcohol, gulping as it poured down her throat. 'Damn bitch!' thought the girl before the bottle was pulled out and found its way into her sister's mouth next.

"Hmm... Yeah... So hot." Yang purred, watching the white clad sister swallow.

Melanie gagged from the move and tried to push it away, but she felt the drink pour in and tried to swallow while feeling Yang's hand give her ass a brief squeeze.

"There we go." Yang praised as she removed the bottle from their lips and took another drink. "Hmm... Your lips taste good."

"W-What's with you?!" sputtered Miltia with a blush.

"Huh?" Yang asked before frowning. "What was that?"

"You are acting weird." Her sister added.

Yang rolled her eyes and rubbed both their asses. "Last I checked you had to do what I said, so get used to it." She then squeezed their asses hard, making the two jump. "Got it?"

They nodded while slowly feeling the alcohol making them more relaxed since their tolerance was rather low.

Elsewhere Blake was walking through the school, looking into one of her books while trying to ignore her urges. Her groin was feeling warmer and her bow twitched. She was reading her famous Ninja in Love book, trying to force every ounce of focus onto the book and away from her thoughts and needs. Trying to drown her mind in said book.

But as she rounded the corner she bumped into someone and dropped the book. "Gah!" She gasped and looked up to see Sun.

"Woah, sorry about that Blake." Sun laughed nervously, smiling while Blake herself stared at him and felt more warm.

"It's fine Sun." She mumbled, a slight purr of sexual desire in her voice.

He reached down and picked it up before handing it to her.

"Say, why don't you come by my room?"

"I... Sure?" He blinked before she grabbed his hand and started dragging him. "Woah, someone's a bit eager."

Blake didn't answer, she focused on running while Sun stumbled and didn't see her licking her lips.

They soon arrived at the room of team RWBY, Blake locking the door behind them.

"Uh, so...what did you want me for?" he asked, even though he had a secret idea and was hoping it was true.

Blake replied by kissing him, pushing him onto the bed. She held his wrists down while purring as he kissed back and felt his tail curl up and brush against her leg.

'Yes! Thank you!' Sun cheered mentally while letting Blake take charge and actually felt her tongue rub against his mouth before he stuck his own out and felt them rub against each other. 'If I knew she wanted this I would have brought a condom or two.'

'I can't wait to make him beg!' Blake thought before she let go of one wrist and trailed it across his bare chest.

"Oh yeah, like those pecs babe?" Sun grinned as he broke the kiss.

"Damn straight." she grinned rubbing them while moving down and started fiddling with his belt.

"Whoa girl, slow down!" Sun laughed only to freeze at the glare she sent at him, so primal and aggressive. Warning him not to question her. He nearly tripping at how hard she pulled his pants and boxers down, so he fell onto her bed and sat there.

"There it is." Blake purred, looking at his throbbing cock. She gripped it while licking her lips and held it tight before slowly rubbing it. Her hand was moving almost agonizingly slow, almost taunting him with her surprisingly soft hand. "You look like you're all backed up." She teased, a hand gliding over his chest and slowly pushing him back until he was lying on the bed.

"A-A bit." he groaned out from the rubbing. "I didn't know you were so eager to go all the way like this."

"Quiet." Blake purred as she let go of his cock, undoing her bow and letting her ears show. "Just lay back and let me do everything, got it?" Before she tied the ribbon around Sun's eyes, putting the world into darkness

"Sure thing Blake, you got it." he smiled while relaxing. 'Kinky.'

Blake nodded, grasping his cock and licking it making him jump while she used one hand to rub his tail and got a groan out of him.

"H... Hey! Careful! That's sensitive!" He warned.

"Quiet." Blake ordered, looking for something to gag him until she saw a pair of Yang's panties just lying on the floor. "Wait here." she ordered before moving over and grabbed them before balling them up and put them in his mouth. She pushed them in hard, seeing the frilly yellow satin poking out past his mouth.

He gave a jolt and confused muffled before groaning as she resumed rubbing his tail and dick, but faster.

Blake grinned as she worked, unzipping her boots and sliding them down

'Ok, this I wasn't expecting from Blake.' Sun thought, enjoying her hands... only for them to be pulled away. 'Huh? Wait what's she doing?'

Blake grinned as she began to use her feet to rub his cock, while she was busy getting everything else she needed.

Sun groaned from the soft feeling and didn't expect THIS. Her feet were soft and able to cover his entire cock, rubbing it while her toes played with the head. It felt surprisingly good.

'Perfect.' Blake thought as she grabbed what she needed. Using a spare set of Ruby's pantyhose she bound his hands to the bed, using Yang's bedsheets she did the same to Sun's feet and finally she used some of Weiss' socks to tie Sun's tail to his leg in several places so he couldn't move it to free himself.

'Wish I could speak, this is getting pretty hot.' Sun thought eagerly while unaware Blake was getting naked before he felt her climb on him.

"Here we go." Blake licked her lips, then licking Sun's cock making him groan while she used a hand to grab his balls and caress them. "Hmm... I can't wait." She grinned.

Back with Ruby and Weiss, the heiress had a bag full of leather clothing she was pulling out for the two to change into.

"I didn't know you brought this to Beacon." Ruby blinked.

"It was a 'joke' from my sister." Weiss mumbled while handing some to Ruby. "But it'll be just right for what we're gonna do."

"Okay." She nodded before stripping down as they changed into the clothes.

The two were openly staring at each other.

Ruby was wearing black latex stockings that went half way up her thighs, the stockings having in built high heel shoes. She had two red straps half way up her shins, some fur around the ankles and the top of the stockings while the knees had some white padding. She also wore a black and red corset that stopped right under her breast. She had tight black latex gloves that matches her stockings, a red choker with a Beowulf style pendant and a black hat that had some red accents.

For Weiss she had similar looking stockings, but these ones lacked the padding and had a red heel with red bracelets around the ankles, a black corset that exposed her front but covered her back with red accents, a black latex gloves with two red bracelets on each wrists, a black choker with a Nevermore style to it, and a white hat with red marks that looked like eyes. She currently had one of her shoes off, as she was pulling on her left stocking slowly. Ruby could only gulp loudly as she stared, her wetness at the sight visible to the world.

"So, we're really gonna go out, in these?"

"Of course." Weiss nodded. "And we will teach those perverts a lesson."

That made Ruby grin before Weiss stood up and the two headed out the room.

The two walked hand in hand, everyone's attention going to the two near naked girls. Their eyes bulged out, jaws dropped, and blushed while the men gawked with grins seeing the bare breasts.

Plus, as they wore no panties, their slits where clear as day. And Ruby was already soaked.

This of course lead to guys already sporting bulges and the girls disgusted, or for those who were into them, gawking too. Those who where lusting after the girls were following them, like hypnotised moths to the flame

Ruby and Weiss smirked seeing this and went to an empty classroom. They waited for about... Ten or so students to come in, including some girls, before Weiss closed and locked the door. They looked at the students before Weiss cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone." She said, trying to sound scary and seductive. "If you all followed that means you want to have a taste of our bodies, don't you?"

Everyone nodded lightly, the girls looking a bit embarrassed.

"Then get to stripping." Ruby ordered.

"Huh?" They blinked.

"She said strip!" Weiss ordered. "You lucky sluts get to have sex with us, but on OUR terms!"

All of them jumped before moving and taking their clothes off. They tried to get naked as quickly as possible, their clothes falling to the floor.

Weiss and Ruby licked their lips before all of them were stark naked.

Weiss hugged Ruby from behind, running her fingers over the shorter girls body as they looked at the hard cocks and wet pussies.

"Hmmmm, it's like an all you can eat buffet."

"You... I want you to lick my cunt." Weiss ordered one of the few girls.

"Me?" she squeaked nervously.

"She didn't stutter, now get to it." frowned Ruby before pointing at one of the boys. "Get over here, I wanna see how big you are."

The two gulped and did as they were told, walking towards them.

The girl got on her knees while the boy jumped when Ruby grabbed his dick and gave it a squeeze.

"It looks nice... Weiss, is this big?" Ruby asked, being the more inexperienced girl.

Weiss turned while humming as the girl near her groin lightly licked at her spot. "Decent size, but it could be bigger."

Ruby nodded, looking at Weiss as she was pleasured while she began to rub the cock gently and licking the head of the penis lightly.

The boy groaned while Ruby herself felt like she knew what to do, like it was instinctual. Her tongue was swirling around the tip like a snake, teasing and pleasuring it. The boy jumped while Ruby tightened her grip on it while feeling her slit get even more wet.

However she never took her eyes of Weiss.

"Oh yeah, make sure to cover every spot, got it?" Weiss encouraged the girl, pulling her face against her pussy.

The girl gave a muffled reply making the vibrations from her mouth go against the pussy as she started to lick faster.

"Yeah, do it slut!" She moaned while not seeing Ruby gawk at her chest while licking her lips.

"Come on, please." The guy Ruby was giving a blowjob groaned.

"Hold your horses." she frowned while swirling her tongue across the underside. "You don't boss me around, I'm the boss." She reminded, squeezing his dick slightly harder than needed "... Also you stink. Do you even wash it?" She added tauntingly, even if it wasn't 100% true.

"I-I was gonna today!" he groaned from the grip while she started rubbing his balls with her palm.

"Yeah right." Ruby scoffed, taking the cock into her mouth and sucking gently making him nearly buckle from the pleasure.

"Yeah you adorable slut, suck that dick." Weiss whispered before she shook her head. "You two... Over here." Weiss ordered, pointing at two guys.

Both of them slowly walked over while the girl licked at her slit harder while her tongue started to go in.

Weiss began to moan, grasping both of their dicks and rubbed them while unaware Ruby was looking her way.

'She looks so pretty like that.' Ruby thought, taking more and more of the cock down her throat and gagging lightly while the guy groaned and felt so close. 'I wonder what she'll look like if she lets them cum all over her.' Her eyes widened as the guy suddenly came down her throat, grabbing her head and slamming inside.

"Oh fuck! Your mouth is so good!"

"Hey!" Weiss snapped, pulling away from her partner's and storming up to the guy so she could pull him away from Ruby as she coughed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I... I was cumming?" He muttered nervously.

"WE are in charge! You don't cum unless you ASK and we say yes!" Weiss glared. "And you do NOT grab us like that! We go at our pace and we blow your minds! Got it?"

He nodded in fear while Ruby took a sec to catch her breath.

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked, kneeling next to her and holding her chin gently.

She nodded and coughed. "Yeah, I just didn't expect that."

Weiss nodded, looking at Ruby with all that cum spilled around her lips and having fallen onto her chest. 'I can't hold back anymore.' she thought, kissing the silver eyed girl deeply.

Ruby's eyes and the eyes of the other students widened at the sudden move. But Ruby's eyes quickly closed as she kissed back, hugging Weiss close with the two soon beginning to grind on each other.

The boys and girls gawked while staring at their breasts pressed up against each other. Their legs intertwined, the partners rubbing their pussies against each other.

'I didn't think she'd try this on me, but I'm not letting her win!' Ruby thought as she showed her feelings AND how she wasn't going to be submissive while reaching down to give Weiss' ass a slap.

'Hmmm... That's it.' Weiss thought, breaking the kiss "Hey guys!" She called, reaching down and spreading Ruby's pussy. "I want one of you to fuck your Mistress Ruby's tight virgin pussy!"

"W-Which one?" asked one boy while they gawked at the sight with their dicks rock hard.

"Whoever gets here first." Weiss smirked, wrapping her legs around Ruby so the shorter girl could not escape.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby grunted before she pointed at a girl. "You! I want you to lick and finger fuck Weiss' asshole as hard as you can!"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The guy's tried to push each other away, going their best until finally one stood between Ruby's legs while a girl had her hands on Weiss' ass.

"Wow, it's so firm." she whispered giving it a squeeze while the guy rubbed his dick against Ruby's entrance.

"Here we go!" The guy grinned and pushing inside her making her gasp with a loud moan while Weiss herself moaned feeling the girl rub a finger across her ass.

Soon the finger slid inside the white haired woman's ass, moving in and out steadily. "Like this?"

"Yeah, make sure to really get in there and make her squirm." Weiss urged while Ruby gritted her teeth feeling the dick go in deeper before it brushed against her hymen. "It's okay. It's okay." Weiss urged patting her on the head before Ruby let out a cry as her hymen broke.

"Weiss." She cried gently.

"It's ok Ruby, I'm right here." Weiss soothed and kissed her, moaning as the girl began to lick her asshole.

Ruby tried to kiss back while crying from the pain. The pain slowly faded as she kissed Weiss happily and snapped her fingers while pointing to the boy and urging him to start moving.

The lucky guy grinned and began to thrust in and out, moaning while Ruby wrestled her tongue against Weiss'.

The girl began to push two fingers into Weiss' tight ass, sliding them in and out of the tight ring as hard as she could.

Weiss moaned into Ruby's moan from that while the guy grunted from the snug folds around his dick.

"It feels good." Ruby moans against Weiss' lips.

"So does her tongue, but your mouth tastes way better."

Meanwhile Yang was entering a private room with the two twins, the twins being slightly drunk. All the while the blond rubbed and squeezed their asses making them start getting in the mood.

"Okay." Yang said as she sat down. "You give me a sexy little lap dance while the other does a strip tease. And maybe kiss a little." She ordered, not caring which she pointed to for which.

They chuckled and nodded before Melanie began to grab at her dress and started tugging it down. Meanwhile her sister Miltia sat on Yang's lap and began to grind in the fighters crotch with Yang reaching up and giving one of her breasts a hard squeeze.

"Yeah baby, real sexy." Yang grinned before she pulled her hand back and remove all clothing on her upper body. "But are they as sexy as these?" She asked as she played with her own tits.

"Hell nah." giggled the girl while Melanie shook her rear as she pulled her panties and skirt down.

"Your breasts are the sexiest." Miltia giggled drunkenly, leaning down to suck in the nipples.

"Damn right, but no biting unless I say so." Yang ordered, moaning gently. "And for the rest of the night you call me Mistress. Got it?"

"Yes mistress." They both said, Miltia pulling back from Yang's breasts before the two sisters began to make out for Yang's enjoyment. Their tongue licked all over the others while Miltia tried grinding against Yang's leg at the same time.

"Yeah you incestuous sluts, so hot." Yang grinned while squeezing and rubbing Melanie's ass and feeling some juices on her leg. "Oh? What's this?" Yang grinned as she began to grind her leg against the darker dresser sisters covered crotch. "All wet from making out with your whore of a sister? You wanna cum slut? Want your mistress to make you cum?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Then cum you bitch!" She grinned, rubbing her leg harder while the twins moaned and Yang got an idea before slowly pushing a finger into the girl's ass.

Miltia gasped and moaned, breaking the kiss with her sister. "Oh yes mistress!"

Yang just laughed, fingering her pet faster before feeling a huge splash of water go over her knee. "...did you just CUM without me telling you to?"

"I... I'm sorry Mistress." The shaking girl moaned.

"... Get me some rope." Yang ordered the white clad sister. "And a strap-on."

"Yes mistress."

Yang watched the white clad sister run from the room. Naked. Not bothering to put clothes on. She turned to the other twin who looked nervous and reached up before pinching one of her nipples.

"Ah!" Miltia gasped in slight pain.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Yang grinned.

"I'm sorry mistress!"

"You will have to prove that later." Yang shrugged. "But for now, lick your mess off my leg."

She nodded and got off the leg before leaning down and started licking her juices across Yang's thigh.

Yang moaned, running her fingers through her dark hair. "Yeah, just like that."

We return to Blake, who was having a ball of a time. She was still sucking Sun's cock however whenever he was about to cum she stopped and let him calm down for a bit before she continued.

'Oh Dust! She's making me go crazy!' Sun thought, his balls almost hurting while he tried to move his hips when she gave it a lick.

"Hmm... Is this not the sweetest torture, my dear Sun?" Blake purred as she was lightly flicking his head with her tongue.

He gave a muffled moan as an answer.

"Hmm... You are my favourite toy." Blake moaned. "I'll make sure not to break you. But I want something more than a blowjob now."

'What could she want other than to make this as hard and painful as possible?' He learnt seconds later, groaning as something tight and wet wrapped around his cock.

"Oh fuck yes! Like my pussy?" Blake moaned, some slight pain in her voice showing that she didn't have lots of sex.

Sun groaned through the gag while trying to wriggle into her deeper.

"Oh fuck yes! So good!" She moaned happily while grinding her hips against the dick and trying to keep him from cumming using her hand to grip the bottom of it. "You're so nice and big, feels so good in this pussies pussy." She mocked and moaned.

'It's too good! I'm gonna explode!'

"You wanna cum?" Blake panted.

He nodded frantically.

"Then beg." She said, pulling the panties from his mouth.

"Come on Blake, I gotta blow soon!" Sun groaned.

"I said beg. Or I'll stop and leave you tied here." Blake frowned

"Please! Please! For the love of Dust I'll do anything, just let me cum!"

"You're my pet." She said simply, giving her ultimatum while grinding her hips harder on the dick with a hum. "Meaning you do what I say, when I say it, no questions asked, got it?"

Sun nodded desperately at that.

"Alright, then go ahead and cum." Blake praised, moving her hips faster before Sun let out a loud cry and she felt load after load of sperm start gushing into her hole like a hose. "Oh yes!" Blake moaned as she rode out the waves of pleasure from the fucking.

Sun himself groaned while feeling dizzy as the pressure slowly lessened. He came so much more than normal, several orgasms happening at once because of the build up. When it started slowing down he looked like he lost several of his years alone.

"Oh fuck I feel so full." Blake moaned happily with a smile while laying down on top of him as he panted. "Hmm... This is perfect." Blake smiled and kissed Sun deeply.

Ruby and Weiss where in a rather... Interesting position right now. They were both on a guys lap, the guy lying on the floor, as the bounced on the guys cock while another guy was fucking their asses. And with how they were positioned, Ruby and Weiss where face to face so they could see the pleasure in each others faces or to make out, all the while ordering the guys to fuck the other girl harder. And they had several female students licking their breasts and bodies the entire time.

"Ah! It's so snug and tight!" grunted the man fucking Weiss' ass.

"I never thought I'd fuck this ass!" Another guy moaned as he fucked Ruby's asshole.

"It's a privilege, worm, to fuck my girlfriends ass." Weiss moaned. "Cherish it and thank her!"

"Thank you!"

"Properly!" Weiss glared.

"Thank... Thank you Mistress Ruby!" The guy moaned.

"You to!" Ruby glared at the men fucking Weiss.

"Thank you Mistress Weiss!" Both men moaned.

"Much better, now go faster!"

The four men began to thrust faster and harder, enjoying the right sexy bodies.

"Your breasts are marvelous mistress." One of the girls admitted as she licked Ruby's nipples. "They are so soft and perky."

"Damn right they are." Weiss grinned, kissing Ruby once more with their tongues dancing and feeling stuffed up.

"I love you." Ruby mumbled against Weiss' lips. "I've loved you for so long Weiss."

"Same, you dunce." Weiss grinned before moaning out loud as she felt pressure building up.

"I'm... I think I'm close Weiss." Ruby whimpered happily.

"Me too! Lets cum together!"

Ruby nodded, kissing each other deeply as they came.

"C-can we cum please?!" groaned one of the boys feeling the insides tighten.

"Yes! All of you! We give you permission to cum, for being so good!" Weiss moaned happily. "So full us up completely!"

The guys and girls, obeying their mistresses, began to cum happily. The guys filling up both of Ruby and Weiss' tight holes while other guys came over the twos bodies. Both girls moaning in the others mouth happily.

'So good.' they both thought, their new pets looking at them in joy.

We now return to Yang, on the bed with one of the twins. She was wearing a black strap-on harness with a ten inch yellow dildo. Melanie was on all fours, naked, with Yang slamming away at her pussy hard while holding tightly to the girl's hair with one hand and her hip with the other. And on the floor, was Miltia. She was in front of her sister, looking up at the moaning girl and their mistress. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together in two places: her ankles were tied to her thighs and her knees were tied together. And all three of these roles were tied together by a fourth rope that stopped them from separating too much with said rope also tying around Miltia's waist and between her legs.

"Come on you slut, moan louder!" Yang ordered Melanie, slapping her ass.

"Yes mistress!" The white clad sister moaned happily.

'She's so lucky!' Miltia thought, wiggling in her bonds but she was being punished.

Yang kept slapping Melanie's ass with said girl having a glazed look over her face.

"Yes! Yes! More! More! Fuck me Mistress! I love it! More!"

"You! Move over and help clean your slut of a sister up."

"I'm tied up Mistress." Miltia whimpered.

"Try to move closer."

The black dressed girl nodded, trying to get on the bed with her restrained limbs and near her sister's soaked pussy. Plus from moving the crotch rope rubbed and teased her pussy. When she got near there she licked across the toy and her sister's clit making her scream out louder.

"Sister!" Melanie moaned happily while trying to move her hips with each of Yang's thrusts.

"You two are my pets now, want to stay that way?" Yang grinned, slapping the ass of the sister she was fucking

"Oh yes mistress!" They both moaned happily.

"You'll be my sluts? My fucktoys? You'll be MINE? Forever." Yang smirked at them lustfully.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Cum for me!" Yang grinned, slapping Miltia's ass while enjoying Melanie's pussy "Cum for your mistress you slutty bitch of a pet!"

Melanie moaned deeply, cumming as her eyes rolled up lightly. "Oh Mistress!"

"That's right! Then from now on both of you belong to me and ONLY me!" Yang grinned, pulling out of the fucked silly twin and taking the strap on off. "Now worship my body." She ordered them both.

Both nodded before moving over as best as they could with Miltia licking at Yang's slit and Melanie sucking on the nipples.

'This is the life.' Yang thought happily.

*The next day*

"So girls, did everyone enjoy themselves?" Yang asked the rest of her team, all of whom had their 'pets' waiting beside them, all of them in their regular clothing, for now.

"Hmmm... Lots." Ruby smiled, dressed in her normal clothes. She had her head resting on Weiss' shoulder, the two holding hands... The hands clasping leashes to collars that all of their new 'friends' were wearing.

"Oh yeah." nodded Blake currently sitting on Sun's lap like a chair with said boy having a collar that said 'Property of Blake Belladonna' on it.

"What about you Yang?" Weiss asked, looking behind the girl at the twins.

"Trust me, I liked it so much I'll be making sure to wake up in between a twin sandwich from now on." Yang laughed while rubbing their heads. The twins were in all fours, seeing yellow collars as well as fake yellow cat ears.

"Maybe next time we'll make it one big orgy." giggled Ruby.

"Ruby!" Weiss gasped, pretending to be scandalised. "How perverted for someone like you, sounds like someone needs to be punished."

"Says the girl who got all three holes filled at once last night." Ruby giggled and kissed her girlfriend .

"Oh? So you two finally admitted you where hot for each other?" Yang grinned before she fist pumped. "Alright! Nora owes me twenty Lien!"

Both blushed while we cut over to said girl. She and Pyrrha moaned, as they were in team JNPR's room, with Ren and Jaune licking their respective pussies.

But that is a story for next time.


	146. Chapter 146

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 146

What if the gods and goddesses ended up as chibis?

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Olympus, Hall of the Gods-

"Zeus." Spoke Aphrodite while looking at the god of lightning. "Could we all come to a conclusion that Athena and Poseidon should stay in a closet for a week to get their moods more….fluffy then now?"

"No." Poseidon groaned. "That's a terrible idea."

"Agreed." Demeter nodded. "Plus cereal will make their relationship more steady."

"Enough with the cereal!" Hades groaned. "Cereal is not the nectar of the gods! It will not solve every problem you old hag!"

"Well it does child snatcher!"

Both butted heads as Ares smirked at the bloodlust and Apollo was busy looking at his hair.

Hera sighed. "Dear, can't you get stop them? It's getting annoying."

"I can't, especially when they're about to start a brawl." Zeus admitted as Hephaestus, Artemis, Dionysus and Hermes were talking about various things that didn't belong to the conversation.

Hestia sighed while sitting next to Hades. "Brother, sister, please stop."

"No!"

She sighed again while looking at Athena. "So my sweet niece, how's your daughter?"

"Fine, but still dating that annoying sea spawn." She grumbled.

"Percy isn't a spawn!" Poseidon growled. "You can call me that if you insist, damn owl, but you leave my son out of it!"

"I'll do whatever I want." She frowned as Hestia tried to stop them.

However they didn't notice a small grenade land on the lap of Artemis, or that the pin wasn't in it.

"Huh?" She looked down and went wide eyed. "Hit the deck!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

It exploded into a million pieces as it released a pinkish black gas that covered the entire area. All of the deities there coughed and stood up while it obscured their vision.

As they tried to look around, they didn't notice that they were getting smaller and smaller. That was when the cloud dissipated and allowed them to look around.

"Huh?" Athena said before looking at herself and gasped as she looked tiny with chubby cheeks, tiny clothing with a small helmet on her head and was about the size of a doll. "What in the gods?!"

"Hahahaha! Oh us, look at you!" laughed Ares who looked similar but with a tiny baseball bat near his hips.

"Ahh!" Aphrodite screamed while looking at herself, which had much longer hair then normal, and touched her cheeks. "I have fat cheeks!"

"And I look like a doll." Artemis groaned while looking at herself, which also had a tiny bow on her back. "Don't laugh mister tiny sun!"

"But it's funny sis!" Apollo laughed as he was in the same predicament, but with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"What's happened to us?!" cried out Demeter who now had a tiny gold scythe near her hips.

"I have no idea." Said Poseidon while wearing some trunks with squids on them and holding a tiny trident. "But I look ridiculous."

"Speak for yourself." Hephaestus muttered while looking cute, even if his prosthetic leg looked a little too big for him even for his new form.

"We're all tiny." spoke Hera, who comically enough had peacock feathers on her back, looking at the large throne compared to her size.

"And look like chipmunks." Hades frowned while he had a tiny helmet on his head and a tiny robe with cartoonish faces on them. "Dear brother what is going on?!"

"How should I know?!" spoke Zeus with no beard, wearing a robe with cartoon eagles on it, and holding a tiny lightning bolt.

"Maybe it was Dionysus." Hermes said while wearing a winged helmet, holding a very tiny staff and was wearing a robe with a cartoon snake on it.

"It wasn't me!" Said god frowned while looking less chubby then the others but had his hair covered in pinecones and grapes and was wearing a leopard cape that went down passed his body.

Hestia, who was now a chubby doll with tiny flames around her arms, like bracelets, and some ash around her toes and eyes, looked around and sighed. "We do look kinda cute."

"How is this cute?!" Aphrodite cried out. "I lost my cute and sexy figure!"

"Come on babe, you still look good to me." smirked Ares.

"But I have chubby cheeks!"

"Aphrodite." Hephaestus sighed. "Having chubby cheeks isn't that bad, try having an oversized leg."

That was when a tree nymph walked by and looked around the area.

"Huh? Weren't the gods supposed to be here?" She said out loud and in confusion. "Meh, must have ended early."

"Hey, down here cutie!" called out Apollo.

She looked around and shrugged. "Must be hearing things." She then walked away as Apollo looked on in horror.

"S-She didn't see my hotness!" He looked at Artemis in shock. "Sis, am I losing it?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

That was when a satyr walked in. "Mmmm, the gods aren't here so." He said before looking at Artemis' throne and chuckled. "I can admit this, she has one fine ass." before walking away.

"...that satyr's going to pay." She growled in anger while looking cuter than before for some reason.

"Focus, right now we need to try and get big again." spoke Athena.

"Like how?" Poseidon asked. "We don't know who sent that grenade and no one can see us."

"Oh I know!" Hermes called out. "Let's try and focus on getting big, like when we change shapes."

"Then I nominate Hera." Hephaestus said pointing to her. "She's a good test subject."

"Hephaestus!"

"I second that." Ares smirked. "It might be fun if mom tested out the bird brain's idea."

"Oh why don't you go use that bat and play ball." she frowned while Hera closed her eyes and concentrated. She focused on getting taller and normal.

But the Fates are cruel as instead of becoming taller, she….became a cartoonish peacock with pink fathers and a green beak.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Aphrodite and Ares while Hera looked very confused.

"What?"

"You're a pink peacock!" Aphrodite laughed before making a cartoonish hand mirror appear in her hands and showed the goddess her reflection.

"A-AHHHHH!" she screamed with wide eyes.

Zeus chuckled a little bit as Hera changed back.

"Oh gods." Hephaestus said with a slight smirk. "I should've recorded that."

"Let me try." spoke Artemis closing her eyes. She imagined herself as her normal self.

But….that didn't happen so well as she turned into a greenish purple jackalope.

Apollo laughed at that while Athena had to chuckled a little at the irony.

"What? Did I change back with no clothes on?" She asked before seeing herself and jumped onto Hades' head. "Ah!"

"Ah! Get off my head you stupid rabbit!"

"That's a jackalope." Athena clarified.

"Just get her off me!"

Said goddess changed back while looking red in the face. "Sorry uncle, temporarily fear that's all."

"I should use my helmet on you for this." he warned before going wide eyed. "Wait, if we're tiny like this, what about our other powers?"

"Mmmm, you got a point." Zeus said before looking at Dionysus. "You can make wine, once so we can figure out if it works or not."

He went wide eyed before tying, only to get a bottle of cartoonish booze which he drank and spat out. "Yuck! It's like ink mixed with unaged yak milk!"

"Aphrodite, you try." spoke Hermes. "You'll get your fine body back again."

She nodded before trying to make Hades fall for her.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked as the charm didn't work.

She frowned before trying Apollo.

He blinked while looking lost. "Aphrodite? Are you trying to flirt? Because it's not working on me."

"Aw come on!"

"Let me try." Spoke Ares before trying to make a sword, only to make a rubber long sword instead. "Ah! It's a toy!"

Hestia blinked before trying to start a flame, only to get a cartoonish fire ball that had eyes and a mouth.

" _Flame on!_ " It said before getting extinguished by a flustered goddess of the hearth.

"Let me try." Poseidon held his trident up, but instead a cartoonish fish fell down and flopped on Hermes' head.

"Oh ha ha really funny." He muttered while trying to take flight, but fell on the ground. "Ow, I'm ok."

Athena, after making a blue cartoon owl appear, sighed in annoyance. "This isn't working, our powers are more like….a cartoon than anything."

"Then what do we do? No one can see us and we're powerless, the world is doomed to go into chaos now." frowned Hades. "Then again, that would mean more souls for my domain."

"And more paperwork too." Spoke Hera as the death god grumbled.

That was when Dionysus got a dumb idea. "Why not look to see if those demi brats at Camp Half Blood can see us?"

"You want our children to see us? I doubt Aphrodite here can handle that." spoke Apollo. "She'd get jealous her own daughters have more curves then her."

"Hey! That's untrue!"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Maybe a little, but at least they don't look like chubby chipmunks!" She huffed.

"And I do recall Thrian, Nako and Peter are there right now." The god of wine said while getting some names wrong. "And if those brats can't see us then...we're fucked."

"Thalia, Nico, and Percy, how is that hard to remember?" asked Demeter.

"As hard as me staying sober for decades." He deadpanned.

"Let's just do it!" Spoke Ares. "I need to get back to my manly weapons!"

"So you don't like the rubber sword?" Joked Hermes.

"Don't start or I'll shove that pole right up your ass!"

Zeus sighed. "Let us go to Camp Half Blood and see if anyone can see us." He then tried to make it thunder but it sounded more like a small honk of a bicycle horn.

Hera snickered at that.

"Don't start with me woman."

"Oh sorry, god of bike horns." She snickered while Zeus glared cutely at her.

(Later)

-Camp Half Blood-

All thirteen gods appeared in the center of camp while looking around for people to notice them. They all moved around, but all they got was a load of nothing since none of them would look at them.

Apollo tried poking some Demeter kids, but that didn't work as they ignored them.

As for Aphrodite, she tried to charm the boys from the Hermes cabin.

"And I said, I'm no goat I'm a billy man."

"Needs work."

She sniffled at that while holding her legs close to her chest. "I'm a failure of a sex goddess."

Ares tried to poke a huntress of Artemis with his sword, but that didn't work as it didn't even make a dent in her skin. "Fucking Hades!"

"I heard that!" Hades yelled while trying to scare a few campers and failed miserably.

"Look at me! I am your king!" spoke Zeus in front of the dining hall with his arms out, but no one looked down.

Poseidon looked around before trying to make an earthquake, but instead caused a small rumble that sounded to some like a whoopee cushion.

"Ew! Who just did that?!"

"Not me!"

"I didn't!"

"Ugh must be the beans!"

He facepalmed. "Great, now I'm a god of whoopee cushions."

"How is it none of them see us? It's not like we're ghosts." spoke Hestia trying to cause a small fire.

"If we are ghosts I would've told you all to do a conga line." Hades said with a serious tone. "But we aren't."

Hephaestus groaned. "If we were turned into robots I'd know how to fix this but this...this is way out of my sphere of power!"

"Why don't we just run up and use force?" spoke Dionysus before running at a random Ares kid and kicking his leg.

"Ow!" He yelled before looking around. "Stupid squirrels! I'll get them for that!"

"..."

"Great job." Spoke Hades sarcastically. "Now we know that we have the strength of squirrels. Really brilliant job Dionysus."

"Oh be quiet!"

That was when Nico walked by and noticed the tiny Hades. "Eh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Ok, a doll of my dad is floating around…..yep. I finally got dad's crazy side."

"Wait, Nico? You can see me?"

"Um yes?" He said. "And are you a figment of my imagination?"

"No and also, I'm not crazy!"

"Yes you are." Demeter deadpanned.

"Oh stay out of it!"

Nico blinked while slapping his cheeks. "This is weirder than the dream with Aphrodite getting chained and bounded by Persephone in a maids outfit." He then shook his head. "Um can you….mini doll things go away please?"

"Nico it's me, your father." spoke Hades with relief.

"You look more like a doll then my dad." He admitted. "Plus why the faces?"

"Those are my souls I used to make this robe!"

"...ew."

"Listen Nico, right now me and the others are having a problem." he spoke as the others walked over making Nico go wide eyed. "As you can see we've shrunk down a bit."

"And I lost my figure!" Aphrodite sniffled. "It's all gone!"

Artemis sighed before Thalia walked by and saw her.

"Huh? A lady Artemis doll? Looks almost…." She poked the goddess on the cheek. "Chubby and life like."

"Hey! I'll remember that later Thalia!"

She went wide eyed. "L-Lady Artemis?!"

"Hello my daughter." Zeus said.

She looked at him and blinked. "...oh gods…."

GRAB!

"So cute!" she spoke hugging him tightly while the others swore they heard a crack with him groaning.

"Ow, my back." He muttered in pain.

"It's almost like a plushie! But softer and less fuzzy."

Hera had to hold in a snicker while Zeus looked ready to pass out from the bear hug.

"Thalia? That's not a toy." spoke Nico with a cough. "None of them are."

"I can be your toy babe." Apollo winked at her.

She looked at him before pulling on his cheeks hard. "No way in Tartarus."

"Ow! That hurts!"

That got Artemis to smirk with approval while Percy walked by and saw the tiny Ares.

"..." he looked around before grabbing him. "Clarisse must've made this, kinda weird, but it looks less ugly as the real one."

"WHAT?! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS JACKSON!"

He pulled it away from his face. "And the voice box is spot on too."

"Percy he's real." spoke up Poseidon. "We all are."

He blinked before letting go of Ares and let Hestia rest on his palms along with Athena and Poseidon. "What? But you're….small and look like puffer fish."

"We do not!" snapped Aphrodite puffing out her cheeks making the three kids find it cute.

"Sorry, but what happened?"

"A grenade with some strange gas landed on Artemis' lap and we got hit." Spoke Athena. "And apparently Thalia, Nico and you can see us."

They blinked in surprise as Hades landed on Nico's head.

"And our powers are screwed up, we can't be seen by anyone else, and I look like a chipmunk."

"We all do Hades." Deadpanned Hermes.

"I know!"

"Wait, how can they not see you?" asked Thalia looking around at the campers. "I mean, it's hard not to."

"Watch." Spoke Dionysus as he floated over to a boy and smacked him in the face.

"Ow! Ok that's it! I'm getting extra bug spray!" He growled while stamping off. "These mosquitoes are making me want to buy fifty nets!"

"See Sam, they didn't see us and we have the strength of a mosquito AND a squirrel."

'Even as a cartoon he still can't remember names.' thought Percy while looking at his dad. "So wait, if all of you are down here, then who's up on Mount Olympus?"

"Minor gods." Zeus said. "And they didn't see us leave."

"Especially after he tried firing lightning at them." Whispered Poseidon. "But they looked like confetti and hurt like static electricity."

Aphrodite floated to Nico and tried using her charm on him.

"Um….what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"What? I'm not doing anything." she smiled innocently while trying harder.

"Um, you're trying to dance?" He asked. "Because it's really bad."

She paled and turned around before looking disgustingly cute. "B-But that….was my best seduction…."

"Stop trying to seduce my son!" spoke Hades hopping up and down Nico's head.

Hestia sighed and looked at Thalia and Percy. "If you don't mind, could we discuss this in a less public place, since we might be making you seem like schizophrenic to the other campers."

"With us that might be normal." Percy muttered. "Alright, let's go to my cabin."

(Later)

-Poseidon's cabin-

"Tacky." Athena muttered while the gods and goddesses sat on the very large bed like tiny dolls. "It needs more books and silver."

"It needs more bright colors, ever considered calling an interior decorator?" spoke Aphrodite.

Poseidon grumbled.

"It needs more statues of me." Zeus grinned.

"No it doesn't." Thalia said as both she and Nico were allowed to go inside due to the deities actually being in the cabin. "Your statutes are very….creepy at night."

"No they're not!"

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Oh come on! Not you guys too!"

"Dear." Hera said while looking seriously adorable. "Your statues, when in the right light, scare me to death."

"One time I thought it was trying to stare me down." muttered Apollo.

"And I thought it was going to rip my eyes out." Spoke Demeter. "And your daughter cried when she saw a toy version of that as a baby."

Hades glared at him while Nico picked Demeter up and looked at her.

"Um aunty Demeter?" He said. "Can you tell Persephone to not turn me into a dandelion or look at me with hate? Please?"

"Only if you eat more cereal."

"Enough with the cereal!" Hades yelled. "And MY son doesn't need to eat that stuff!"

Honk honk!

They turned to Zeus as Thalia chuckled a little to loudly.

"Dad? W-What the Tartarus was that?! Ha ha ha!"

"Stop laughing!" He huffed. "I was making it thunder."

"Sounds like a bike horn." remarked Percy.

"Go mock your father boy!"

He blinked at that while Poseidon sighed and made the earth rumble.

"..."

"..."

"...ew. Dad! What did you eat?!" Percy waved his hand over his nose.

"That was an earthquake Percy, not a fart."

"It's a whoopee cushion." Athena clarified. "And it suits you sea brain."

"Don't start owl face!"

Percy sighed before picking Athena up by the top of her robe and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry but if you keep this up I'll...I'll flush you down the toilet."

"Do it!" Ares called out with a laugh. "Flush her down the toilet!"

"You wouldn't dare you impudent child!"

He walked towards the bathroom and moved his hand towards the open bowl. "I might 'slip'."

'Oh boy.' Thalia and Nico thought with dread. 'Annabeth is going to kill him later.'

"Hey! Put me down! I'm a goddess!" She yelled out while looking down and paled.

"Then stop calling me and my dad names." He said seriously while 'accidentally' loosening his grip on her.

"Ah!"

"This is good." Hermes said while he and Dionysus looked on with amusement. "Athena vs the toilet, the fight of the century."

"Give her a swirly!" called out Ares.

Hephaestus and Hestia sighed at that while Aphrodite surprisingly floated onto Thalia's head and rested on it.

"Say, are you sure you don't want someone to give you a good time?" She asked while trying to charm her, which looked too cute for comfort.

"That's one of my hunters you skank." frowned Artemis puffing out her cheeks.

"I'm not a shank, I'm a love doctor."

Thalia looked at them as Artemis floated over to her head and started cutely slapping each other as Nico had Demeter, Hades and Apollo on his head.

"This calls for a song." The sun god said before making a cartoon guitar appear in his hands.

" _La lalalalala la LA LA!_ " The instrument called out in a baritone voice, causing everyone to look at it in shock before it revealed a mouth and eyes. " _La la la la lalalala! La la la la, la la lala!_ "

"What the fuck?" Zeus said in disbelief as Hera rubbed her eyes in shock.

"Ok, is anyone else feeling like this is some cartoon?" asked Percy covering his ears.

"Yes." Everyone said at once while Athena got out of his grip and started slapping him on the cheeks, which didn't hurt at all.

"You little brat!"

"Hey stop, you're tickling me." He said with a smirk.

She puffed up her cheeks while slapping again as Poseidon snickered at this.

Thalia picked up Aphrodite and Artemis by their hair and looked at them. "Please stop, my head's not a battleground for two chubby cheeked goddesses to play on."

"Hey my cheeks aren't chubby!" Aphrodite said while puffing her cheeks up.

"Yes they are." smirked Artemis.

"Why you little!"

Hades groaned before raising his hands up and caused small cartoonish ghosts to rise from the ground.

"Um dad?" Nico said. "What's with the old black and white cartoon ghosts?"

He grumbled while looking depressed. "Stupid form."

(A little later)

The three demigods sighed while getting the tiny deities to stop fighting and placed on the bed.

"Look." Percy sighed. "We want to help you guys, but...you need to stop fighting."

"And stop using us to help with said fight." Nico remarked. "It's getting old."

"And that's coming from the boy from the forties." Thalia said as Nico glared at her. "But he's right, it's getting old and I don't want to put dad in a corner like a baby every time he tries instigating a fight with Hades and Hera, though she's somewhat deserves it." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." frowned said goddess.

"Look." Percy said while pointing to them. "Just try not to fight or use us like pawns and we might help you escape from being invisible dolls for the rest of your immortal days."

They grumbled at that as Hephaestus got up.

"Alright, we'll try. But don't expect us not to try anything if you try disrespecting us."

Thalia moves closer to them.

"And no hugs." Zeus said quickly. "I don't want my back broken by you."

"You sure didn't mind hugs with those women." muttered Hera with a frown.

"Those women didn't have my strength!"

Thalia sighed before grabbing Hera and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry step mom, I'll give you all my love in place of dad." 'Revenge as well for the cows!'

"GAH!" she groaned while Hephaestus chuckled.

'Oh that's so worth being small.' He thought before Percy got an idea and picked up Athena.

"Hey, I kinda know you hate me but," he whispered into her ear. "could you give me a few tips on what Annabeth likes, I kinda want to impress her for her birthday."

"What? Why ask me when you could just ask her yourself?"

"I want to make it a surprise and she can read me like a book." He sweatdropped. "So please? Just this once?"

She thought about it for a few minutes before saying. "Fine, but you must give me some extra offerings and a offering of your best test scores. I won't let my daughter date a seaweed brain."

"Deal." He smiled ar Nico looked at Hades and picked him up.

"So...dad."

"Yes son?"

"Um….can we just have some….bonding moments together?"

"What? You mean, like a father and son day?"

He nodded. "I mean we don't do it often and when we do...you just ignore me."

He felt a pang in his heart hearing that.

"So I figured, since you're here, we could...try it?"

"Um….sure." He said while Ares gagged a little.

Aphrodite looked at Artemis and smirked.

"What?"

"You know, since you and Thalia are kinda like mother and daughter, maybe you could also have a bonding moment, with Zeus and Hera joining in as well." She smiled cutely.

The goddess of the hunt went wide eyed. "H-Huh?! But I'm not a mother figure!"

"Oh then why do I sense motherly love coming from you when I tried seducing Thalia earlier?" She giggled.

"Her a mom?" Laughed Apollo while Hestia felt a little happy for her niece. "If she's a mom, then I'm a snake lover."

Hermes sighed as Artemis shot a rubber arrow at the sun god's eye. 'Yep, motherly.'

(Two weeks later)

The life of the three demigods of the big three was hectic and crazy ever since the 'chibi' gods entered their lives. And for them….it was chaos as many of them either have them weird advice, horrible pranks that nearly killed them more than once, or just uncomfortable parent/family bonding moments.

But overall, it was ok, especially for the goddess of love who was still trying to charm some people and failing miserably.

"I think I'm starting to get use to this new form, even if it is embarrassing." spoke Hera.

"Agreed." Athena said. "But I still hate looking so small and chubby."

"How do you think I feel? I can't even go to a beach and use this body to get women to gush over me since none of them could see me." spoke Apollo.

"That's an improvement." The twin sister deadpanned as Hephaestus was busy making a small cartoon like sword.

"And done." He said before it bellowed like a moose. "Um….that's not part of the design." 'At all.'

"At least my flames work for something useful." remarked Hestia roasting a hotdog over a small fire.

" _Flame on!_ " The fire said while looking around with a grin.

Dionysus tried making wine again but got booze instead. "That's great for you, for me I can't make wine anymore, just yak cheese booze!"

"I can't go off and kick ass! That's worse you old geezer!" snapped Ares hitting the floor with his bat.

Hades sighed as he looked at Bianca, who was now like himself but less chubby, and then at Nico. "This isn't what I had in mind when I summoned you Bianca."

"Oh it's fine, I mean I look kinda weird but I'm happy seeing my little brother again." She said while floating around Nico. "Plus I get to float, couldn't do that before."

Nico smiled at that as Hera looked at her step daughter with a sigh.

"Step mom." Thalia said while letting the goddess lay in her lap. "What's better, eagles or cows?"

"Cows why?"

She handed her a card with a small peacock on it and opened it. "I know it's kinda silly but...happy very belated Mother's Day?" 'Most dumbest thing I ever tried in my life.'

Hera blinked and held the card while feeling touched. She then saw the message and blinked. "To my fairy bovine mother, with love Thalia."

"Well you're kinda like a fairy godmother to Jason so I thought well….you might be one to me." She blushed. "If you get past the whole you nearly killed me part."

Hera looked away with a blush of embarrassment at that.

As for Percy, he, Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus were talking to each other.

"So you're saying that Annabeth would like this?" Athena said while pointing to a owl made of macaroni and holding a lightning bolt in its beak.

"Yes, but uncle here." He pointed to Zeus. "Thought she might like it to be authoritative and flashy."

Poseidon sighed. "Brother, not every girl likes lightning."

"Bah! You're being ridiculous, it shows command and respect!"

"And reminds me of a fried chicken." He sweatdropped. "But it's a good job Percy, Annabeth will like it."

"I hope so, because if not I'm going to get knifed." Percy admitted while Hermes floated around boringly.

"Yep, we're stuck like this forever." She sighed while Demeter tried making some plants, but all she got was talking tomatoes. "And no one's going to help us, just great."

"At least Persephone didn't get turned into this." The goddess of the harvest sighed. "Us knows what Hades will do with her."

"Hey! You make it sound like I've got some hidden agenda."

"I know if she was here." She said while not knowing that said goddess, who had longer hair and wearing a robe made of flowers, floated into the room. "That she would be ravaged by you-"

"Mother! I would've done the ravaging!" She blushed while glaring over to Hades. "Hello dear."

"Persephone?!" everyone cried out with wide eyes.

"Um hi." She waved nervously.

"You turned into a chibi as well?!" Hades yelled in shock.

"That's what it's called?" She said before looking at Nico and Bianca and frowned. "Hello children."

"Hi aunty Persephone." They said as the goddess blinked in confusion at their terminology.

"Let me guess, random grenade?" asked Percy.

"No." She sighed. "Random tranquilizer dart with pinkish black liquid."

"Just how did you get hit?!" Hades said with concern.

"No idea, I heard a knocking at the front gates and then I'm turned into this." She sighed. "And I had to float all the way here from the underworld, in two weeks mind you, to get here."

"Let me guess, no one could see you?" asked Hestia.

"Big time." She said before seeing the card and the macaroni owl. "So you started bonding….without me?!" She pouted cutely. "How mean of you guys!"

"She likes bonding." Hades whispered to his kids. "Especially when she's stressed and confused about some things."

'Now THAT'S shocking.' thought the two kids.

Persephone floated over to Nico and landed on his head. "Bond with me boy."

"It's Nico."

"Just do it." She pouted cutely. "Pwease?"

'Ok, that's pretty cute.' thought Bianca.

(A month later)

It was a long month for the demigods and cartoon spirit as the now fourteen deities were bonding with them and either playing pranks to them or just being affectionate in their own way.

But for some reason, they felt like someone was watching them from the shadows.

"Hades!" Zeus yelled as said deity appeared behind him.

"What?"

"Stop using that helmet on us!"

"I'm not." He deadpanned as Persephone was busy cuddling with her step children. "I don't even have it with me since it's back in the underworld!"

"Wait." Dionysus said while looking confused. "If you weren't the one looking at us from the shadows….then who's doing it?"

"Maybe it's Nico when he's not cuddling." teased Hermes.

"Oh ha ha." Said boy huffed while Thalia, Artemis and Hera were sleeping on the floor and Percy was getting his gift for Annabeth wrapped with some assistance from his dad.

That was when a figure popped out from under the bed. "Hey boys, Hecate is here."

"AHHH!" Screamed Zeus in a girly voice while jumping onto Hades which caused everyone to either wake up or turn in shock.

"Get. Off. Me. Brother." He glared as the goddess of the crossroads got out of the bed.

"So how's my chibis doing today?" She said with a grin. "Enjoying being small and puffy?"

"Wait." Hestia said in confusion. "You can see us?"

"Well duh, I can see you as clear as day due to me getting turned into one a few times doing the testing stages."

"Testing stages?" spoke Thalia.

She pulled out a small bottle labeled _Chibi_ from her pocket. "This is my chibi potion, this little baby can turn anyone into a literal chibi, from mortals to gods, no one's safe from this bottle of pure cuteness."

"Wait…." Ares said before growling. "You did this to us!"

"Yep." She smirked. "And all of you were perfect guinea pigs for my revolutionary potion."

"You'll pay!" yelled Zeus before throwing his bolt at her.

Only for it to shock her.

"Ow, really Zeus? Static electricity?" She chuckled before patting his head. "I'm not trying to rebel again, I'm just doing this for three good reasons."

"What?" Asked a very confused Percy.

She looked up and smiled. "One, to strengthen the bonds between demigods and the gods, two, to give them a long needed vacation, and three," She paused before saying. "Because I love shits and giggles."

That made all of them groan as she burst out into laughter.

"And you fourteen looked so ridiculous trying to figure it all out." She laughed while holding her sides. "Oh gods, my spleen! Ha ha ha!"

"Is there a cure?" Nico asked as the goddess stopped laughing.

"Oh yes, I have it with me." She said. "But I don't know if I should give it to you."

"I order you to." spoke Zeus with a cute frown.

"Aw how cute." She smiled before Apollo and Artemis shot a few rubber arrows around her legs as some rope tangled around the ankles. She screamed before falling over and caused the chibi bottle to go flying. "Ah the bottle, don't let it hit the ground!"

All of them quickly lunged at it with their hands stretched out.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

But that didn't work as it covered the area in pinkish black gas.

(A few minutes later)

"Oops, my bad?" spoke Hecate, who was now a chibi with a witches hat and a black robe with a goat's head on it, with a chuckle.

"I hate you now." Nico said while looking like a very chubby action figure with a small rubber sword near his hips.

"Same." Thalia said while looking like Nico, but with longer hair and holding a shield on her back.

"You goofed big time." Percy said while looking puffy and was wearing a blue shirt and holding a tiny rubber riptide in his hands.

"It wasn't my fault the sun and moon tripped me." She huffed.

"You dropped it." both siblings frowned.

"And now we're chibis forever!" Hades growled in rage.

"Um actually the potion lasts only for two years." The goddess of witchcraft said. "And I added some essense to allow someone to see us."

"Who's?" Athena asked before Annabeth walked in while holding a small bag.

"Percy? Thalia? Nico? Are you in here?" She called out. "I got you some gifts….um…." she looked at the chibis and picked up the one that looked like her mom and boyfriend. "Did they make this for me? Wow, they're so….life like."

"Hey Annabeth." spoke Percy making her scream before dropping both.

"Ahhh!" Annabeth cried out while backing away. "Evil dolls!"

"It's chibis." Aphrodite said before the girl passed out in horror. "Huh, must not like cute doll like mothers and boyfriends."

"This is gonna be a LONG explanation." remarked Athena.

"For once." Poseidon said while Percy floated over to her. "I agree."

'Ugh, why are the Fates so cruel?!'


	147. Chapter 147

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 147

What if Yui and Jack were in charge of a monster girl prison?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The camera showed a clear night sky over what looked like a seemingly regular desert. The wind blows across it, owls flew over as they hunted for their meal, everything seemed perfectly normal. But that's when it trailed upward in the sky where a shape seemingly hovered in the center of it all. It looked like a giant floating island, except on it was a massive structure that was grey, it had watchtowers, several large buildings, buildings connecting those buildings, it looked like a giant prison on steroids.

On the walkways were robots in uniforms and held either plasma rifles or electric batons while going about their daily routines. In the middle was a large tower that had wall to wall windows so the occupants could observe every part of the prison at once, and inside were two large desks at opposite sides of a large room.

One person was at a desk sipping from a huge mug of coffee with a warden's cap on, but wore a complete black cloak that even covered their face.

Another was at the other desk, he was wearing a green flat cap and large black goggles with a large lab coat on as he drank a soda and was going over several folders. "Hey, is it just me or are the riots becoming more frequent?"

"It's just you." remarked the other one while leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. "Feels like a tuesday, so nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Well, I think it is a friday though, which means we might be receiving a new shipment of inmates." Said the other one.

"Sweet, you wanna tease them or should I?"

"You can do it, I have a bit of paperwork left to do, and let's be honest, out of the two of us you're better at it."

"And I oh so love it." Laughed the figure before they heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It is head guard bot 2000, I am here to inform the wardens that we have a portal opening in loading dock 5, right on schedule." Came a robotic voice.

"And so it begins." The two stood up while the black cloaked one cracked his neck. "Ready to say hello to the girls Jack?"

"Of course Yui, I'm always ready for this." The lab coated man said with a grin. "This is one of the best ideas we've ever had."

Yui turned to the audience and leaned in. "Just to catch you all up fellow readers, me and Jack are holding off on the boat trip since we became wardens of this special prison, but you'll see what makes it so special very soon."

"Yui, one of these days you really gotta tell me who you're talking too." Jack said as he shook his head.

"In due time grasshopper, in due time." He remarked before they walked over to the elevator and took it down all the way to the bottom before stepping out and walked over to a large stargate which had several robot guards with blasters guarding it before they stood in line as the archway began to glow.

"Here they come, is everything prepared?" Jack called to one of the robots.

"Yes sir, cages, uniforms and weapons are ready." It responded as a portal began to form in the middle and grow outwards until it hit the edged of the gate.

"Good, I gotta be ready." Yui rubbed his hands while they started to see two robots come through the portal holding purple chains before seeing said chains were connected to shackles on the wrists of what looked like monster girls who went through in two lines, each of the shackles linked with the chain as they all had a red marker on their cheeks with the robot guards armed with plasma guns taking aim along with the ones on the walkways with Yui and Jack calm.

"Wow, the hunter bots really found a lot this time." Jack commented casually as the girls looked around in anger as the robots kept marching them forward.

"Good, now you get a bigger pick if they hit three strikes, and I know how much you LOVE when that happens."

"That I do, that I do, it's fun to see their faces when they fuck up." Jack chuckled as the robots stopped the girls in front of them. "Well, I guess we better introduce ourselves to them and lay down the law, huh?"

Yui cleared his throat before his voice went deeper. "Listen up you bitches!"

"Huh? Do you have any idea who you're talking too? Let me go!" Shouted a Shirohebi.

Yui walked over to the girl and let out a deep growl before his hand lashed out and wrapped around her throat before squeezing. Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath as she tried to pry his hands away with no luck as her tail started to lash out a bit before Jack grabbed it, keeping her from moving. "You think you're tough shit in here? Well it's time to get that thinking out of your head before I slap it out!" He growled letting go as she gasped for air.

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" She wheezed out.

Jack motioned for one of the robots to come towards him as it's chest opened up to show a screen with some info. "According to this info you ran a human trafficking ring under the disguise of a temple, raped a few men and...sold numerous humans, and a few monster girls into slavery."

She glared and panted before swinging her tail out towards the man.

He simply chuckled and caught it in her hands, stopping it cold, shocking her. 'Thank you arm enhancements.'

"Oh? You wanna be that way? Ok, guard bots! Give this little bitch a taste of what we do here to girls who wanna act like tough shit."

"Yes Warden Yui." They chanted before their left arms turned into stun batons as some of them approached her before hitting her right as Yui let go, shocking her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed while Yui shook his head before they stopped and she slumped down with sparks coming off her and she twitched.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you!" He yelled to the other girls who were silent. "Each and every single one of you are here because the world you lived in, is the one you chose to take for granted and push the envelope! That's why this special prison was made for the worst of worst of monster girls, and the income was provided by the Demon Lord herself, with me and my vice-warden here, Jack, keeping an eye on things."

"Indeed, I helped design this place to be inescapable, it is on a desert planet in another dimension, one where even in the unlikely chance you could escape there would be nowhere for you to go, and here we have a special policy, we work off a strike based discipline system, everytime you misbehave you get punished and a strike is added to your record, three strikes and you become my personal test subjects for whatever experiments I want you for."

"You can't do that! I was framed!" Snapped a meek Kappa who tried running off, but fell on her back when the other girls didn't move from their spot.

"I highly doubt it, but lets see what crime you commited." Jack said as the robots screen lit up. "According to this you stole an entire harvest of cucumbers on multiple occasions, almost causing several villages to starve."

"Oh come on! I forgot to save up some for the seasons!"

"Well, this leads me to the next point, like every prison there are different reasons you are in here, some of you committed horrible crimes and others committed petty ones, and this will determine how long you stay here...and how harshley you will be punished for offenses, so Kappa and Shirohebi, one strike for each of you, two more and you're mine."

Yui walked past the girls while they kept their eyes forward before he stopped at a tall Minotaur. "You there, what are you in for?"

"I had a bit too much fun in my time in the demons lord army, apparently having fun with several men without their permission is wrong." She said as she snorted.

"So you took them by force, is that right?"

"Yeah, so what?" She said as she looked back at him in his hood. "I wouldn't be in here if one of them wasn't married to one of the demon lords advisors."

Yui gave out a small chuckle before he waved his hand and caused her shackles to unlock and fall down. "Not bad, you got spunk, why don't you go on ahead and just walk on through the gateway?"

"Wait...really? You're just letting me go?" She said in surprise before grinning. "Thanks, see you unlucky bitches later!" She turn and ran towards the portal before suddenly feeling something wet and slimy wrap around her neck from behind which halted her on the spot. "Huh? W-what is this, what's happening?! You said I could leave!"

"Oh, didn't you hear? I don't have to be honest with convicts." He laughed while a long blue slime arm came out from under his hat which he took off to show Cynthia with a dark look in her eyes. "Ladies, say hello to my daughter Cynthia, one of a kind Doll Slime, courtesy of Jack over there."

"Yep, one of my finest creations so far...along with one of the most spoiled." He said with a chuckle.

"Daddy, I got a new toy!" She cheered happily.

"Now now dear, you'll have plenty of time to find new toys later, but for now, bring her back over here, but you don't have to be gentle."

"Yes daddy, if you say so." She giggled as she dragged the minotaur over towards the warden, slamming her against the floor a couple of times for good measure.

"Gah! Ah! Ow!" She groaned before Cynthia's arm let go and shrunk back to normal size. "Damn it, that wasn't fair, you tricked me!" She groaned as the robots picked up her shackles and slapped them back onto her.

"No, it was a demonstration for all of you!" He turned to the girls. "Unless me, Jack, and even Cynthia say you can go, then any other time we're free to lie as much as we want since none of you have any rights for us to be truthful. Oh, and another thing to keep in mind, we're the only guys here cause it keeps any of you from getting any ideas."

"Yep, so enjoy prison, you're here until we deem you ready to leave, and remember, step out of line and you're mine." Jack said as he signaled to the robots. "Get them in the system and into their new uniforms and in their cells."

"Hold up!" Spoke Yui with a hand up. "I haven't given them the 'sneak peek'."

"Oh right, how could I possibly forgotten, go ahead Yui."

Yui set Cynthia down, took his hat off, and pulled the cloak open showing a short blond hair man with blue eyes and completely ripped underneath with no clothes, six pack, and a red thong.

All of the girls eyes widened as they stared at him and grinned as some of them licked their lips with even a few trying to run towards him. However the chains and robots held them back while he posed and flexed with Cynthia even drooling a little with hearts in her eyes.

"My daddy's a hunk~!" She said as she stared at him with a grin as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, as much as you ladies are loving this it's time to get you all processed, so time to end the peep show Yui."

"Agreed." Remarked the man winking at the girls before suddenly having the cloak cover him back up and cleared his throat. "Hope you liked that little bit of eye candy, 'cause it's the only time you'll come close to a naked guy here until you're out, which for most of you, might not be so soon."

"No! Bring the hunk back!" Cried a Harpy as the Robots began to make them march down a hallway.

"So...was that an illusion or is that really what you look like under that cloak?" Asked Jack as he mentally jotted down which girls had tried to run away.

"Why do you ask? Hoping for a free show? I do bridal showers only, and I'm not cheap." He remarked while putting Cynthia back under his hat.

"Nah, scientific curiosity, now then...who do you think is going to fuck up first in this new batch?" He asked with a grin.

"My money's on the Shirohebi, but when I saw a few Ushi-Oni I knew one of them is bound to lose it, so it's between them."

"A good bet, a good bet, though I think it'll be either the Dark Elf or the Mershark."

"If any touch daddy I'll devour them." Growled Cynthia under Yui's hat.

"Please hold back unless I or your father approve it, I'm starting to run low on test subjects, so please don't devour all of them."

"Relax, if my little girl eats too much she'll get all big and squishy, isn't that right?" Smiled Yui reaching under and poked her side making her giggle.

"Hehe, stop it daddy!" She squealed as we cut back to the monster girls.

"This is bullshit, we don't belong here!" A Demon said with a frown.

"Yeah, all I did was raze a village or two to the ground, who hasn't?" Frowned a Dragon.

"I haven't, but all I did was stalk my master and break that silly restraining order he had on me, is that so bad?" A Kikimora said with a frown.

"Silent prisoners." Spoke one robot guard as they walked through a gateway which revealed rows upon rows of cells across the walls where they heard numerous shouts and calls from the other inmates.

"We got us some fresh meat! Dibs on the green one!"

"I want the Lamia, she looks like a good lay!"

"I smell a Mershark! I'm starving for some fish!"

"Quiet or you will get a strike." Called one robot as they neared a window with a robot on the other side.

"State your species and clothes size then strip and get into your new uniform."

The first girl walked forward, who was an Arachne and glared at it. "Arachne, I'm 75-43-54, tincan."

"Understood, now strip." It beeped out as it stretched its arm out towards a long line of clothes. It stopped and grabbed a large black and white striped uniform before reeling the arm back and giving it to her.

She reluctantly started doing it while hearing the inmates whoop and holler making her blush. "Do I really have to do it out here?" She said as she finished stripping and handed her clothes to a robot who put them in a bag with her name on it.

"Yes, if you have no guilt about the crimes you committed, then you shouldn't feel embarrassed about stripping either." It said plainly. "Next!" It said as the Arachne was moved to a robot who stared at her.

"I am not staring at you, I am taking your mugshot." It spoke before it's eyes flashed making her blink and rub her eyes. "Once all girls are done you will be escorted to your cell."

"I am not stripping, I am of royal, high breed blood!" Cried a Vampire who crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Strip now." Spoke the robot bluntly.

"No! I demand to talk to the warden, I am sure I can convince him to let me keep my clothes you overgrown toaster!"

"If you do not strip we will have to fix that." He said as a pair of robot hands came down and grabbed her. "I will give you one more chance, strip or we will strip you for you."

She growled and hissed before tearing the hands off and swung her claws at him, only for a tentacle to pop up out of the floor and give her wrist a tight squeeze. "No! Let go of me, I am a high class vampire, I will not be treated like this!"

"We warned you." Spoke one robot before using the plasma gun to blast her, making her spasm while her clothing got burned to nothing before she stopped and the tentacle let go of her wrist. She groaned as a robot quickly scanned her before pulling out a uniform for her. "Put this on or else."

"I hate this place…" She groaned. She started putting it on while the procedure went the same way with the others. Soon everyone was in black and white, they even had a special waterproof uniform that looked a bit like a hazmat suit they had a slime get into.

"We will now take you to your cells, follow us." Said one of the robots.

"Do not stray away for your own good." Spoke another before they started walking. They stopped at a large cell as the door opened automatically for the robots. "This is your cell, your cellmate is already in there." Said one as it pointed at the Arachne.

She glared and carefully walked inside before the doors shut behind her. She looked around to see two cots, a small sink and a toilet in the cell before seeing her Cellmate, a large Ogre in a ripped uniform.

"So you're one of the new meats huh?" Remarked the Ogre boredly.

"Yeah...any tips?" She asked as she sat on the other cot. "What's up with those wardens?"

"One's a nutso scientist and the other's just...a nut, I don't even know what he is. They've kept a firm grip on this place with using those robots instead of people to keep any of us from seducing our way out."

"Really? Damn it, how tough are those robots, if I get in trouble do you think I'd be able to beat one?"

"I doubt it, they have some of them hidden out of sight, so some will get you when your not looking if you try to cause trouble, trust me, I know." She frowned with a growl. "Those two bastards aren't interested in taking us neither, one gets his shits and giggles out of what happens, the other one enjoys using the ones who cross those strikes and get used in his experiments."

"So they're serious about that? What….what kind of experiments does he do?" She asked nervously.

"No one knows exactly, no one returns from his lab the same...but the other ones daughter is the result of one of his experiments."

She paled hearing that and shuddered. "What...did she mean by 'toys'?"

"Well, it's hard to say...she's a bit of a brat, but she's just as crazy as her father, so it could vary to being her doll, or being her own personal punching bag." She said with a shudder. "One time this Arch Imp was so sure she could sway the girl to her side she tried dominating her, but the second she touched that...thing, it was all over."

"What...what happened to her?" The arachne asked nervously, fearing the answer she would get.

"That tiny kid might seem weak, but that Arch Imp wound up swallowed and eaten whole by her. After it happened it became a silent rule: Don't mess with the kid and you'll last a little longer."

"S-She eats people that mess with her? Then...what will they do to us if we misbehave, they said they would punish us for every strike, a Shirohebi got shocked after she acted out, does that happen with every strike?"

"It varies, it depends who decides you get a strike, it can very from shocking or...something humiliating."

The Arachne gulped while we cut back over to the wardens.

"Alright Yui, I sent three more probes to different universes, this time the monster girls in that one are more monster than girl, I think it'll add some good variety to the prison, the bots are seeking out the leaders to discuss the prison."

"Excellent." smirked Yui with his legs crossed and petting Cynthia's head, who was on his lap, and who was in the shape of a cat, while he wore an eyepatch….somehow. "All is going according to plan."

"Yep, every day we're getting more and more girls, this is the most fun I've had in awhile." Chuckled Jack.

"How's it feel to be immortal?" He asked while scratching Cynthia's belly.

"Honestly? It feels better mentally knowing I won't die halfway through a project, so that's a definite plus, hows having a daughter?"

"I have free time to teach her everything I know, and I do mean EVERYTHING, so I'm already feeling pride and protectiveness."

"Huh, I must say, it seems like you're having fun...maybe I should try to make myself some kids to teach my skills to?" He said as he rubbed his chin.

"Plus I can train her to do stuff like this. Cynthia fetch!" Yui pulled out a chicken leg and chucked it at Jack.

"Mine!" She cried as she lunged after it as it hit Jack's face as she opened her mouth wide.

"Yui!" Jack shouted as the slime doll clamped onto the chicken and his head.

"What? She's just gonna eat the leg, and possibly half your head if you don't get her off quickly."

'I'm glad I prepared for this.' Jack thought as he hit a button on his watch which sent an electric shock into Jack which also shocked the slime doll, making her let go of his head. "Ha, I finally found a way to get you off of me!"

"Ow!" She winked while sucking the chicken leg into her mouth and let it slowly dissolve inside her body.

"So, Yui, it's almost lunch time, wanna watch to see who gets a strike?" Jack said as he hit a button on his desk as a large wall of monitors came down, showing multiple places in the prison.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Smiled Yui while Cynthia moved back over and moved under the desk with the sound of a zipper pulling down being heard.

Meanwhile in said cafeteria countless monster girls were slowly pouring in and getting into several lines for food. All of them looking annoyed, bored, or looking at the newbies like they were starved coyotes.

"I can't wait to make that new Will-o-Wisp my bitch."

"That Slime has my name all over her ass."

"Talk about ass, that Minotaur has one the size of a mountain~."

Said girl growled while each girl was given a gruel looking stuff on their trays before going off and taking some open spots. "I can't take much more of this, if anyone tries to touch me I am going to beat the shit out of them."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Said the Ogre as she and the Arachne sat down next to her.

"Why? You wanting to try it yourself?"

"No, plus I couldn't even if I wanted to try. There's a reason for these markers than just to keep an eye on us."

"Really? Like what, all they seem to be is a reason to use us like lab rats." She said in confusion.

"While we stay here some of us tried to quell our thirst for men by going after each other, but…" She trailed off when a Lamprey Mermaid tried to reach into her pants before the marker on her glowed and she wound up going flying through the air and crashed into the wall. "That happens."

"Wait, so if we try to masterbate it hurts us? Does that give us a mark!?"

"No, we're allowed to rub one out, but we're not allowed to try and fuck each other."

"Bingo!" Chimed in Yui popping up on the table making the new inmates jump. "Enjoying the meal?"

"No, it's tasteless gruel, just as usual." She said with a frown. "What do you want Warden?"

"Oh I'm not here, I'm actually still with Jack." Remarked the clone as the camera cut back over to the two watching the monitors.

"Why are you there Yui...are you collecting that Lamprey?" Jack asked as he ate a soft pretzel as he threw pieces at Cynthia.

"No, I just wanted to, ah, freak the newbies, ooh, out." Groaned Yui while patting Cynthia's head. "Make sure to pay attention to the balls sweetie, that's also important."

'Yes daddy!' She thought as she fondled his balls.

"I have a question, if the other girls can't fuck us...why have they been looking at me and the other newbies like pieces of meat?" The Minotaur asked with a frown.

"They like to rile up and make any new girls shaken while getting a long good look at you so they have something to fantasize over later."

"I don't care!" Roared an Ushi-Oni tossing her tray aside before tackling the Yui clone. "Let me out damn it!"

"Hmmm…..nah, I don't feel like it."

"Well well well, attacking the warden, I'd say that warrants a mark and a suitable punishment." Said Jack with a grin.

"Yeah, oh!" Jumped the original Yui before hitting a button on the monitor as two robots moved towards the female.

"No, you rust buckets aren't going to get me!" She shouted angrily as she held up Yui. "I have a hostage!"

"Wrong~, boop." He tapped her nose before exploding into confetti.

"Shit." She said before the robots grabbed her. "Let me go! What are you bastards going to do to me?!"

"What do you think Yui, regular or humiliating?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Hmm, what is she in for?"

"Let's see, let's see...wow, ok, she's in for robbery, rape, attempted murder, the list just goes on." He said as he shook his head. "There's no doubt she belongs in here."

"Then I say humiliation."

"Alright." he said as the robot's eyes turned red.

"It seems the prisoner is violent, she will have to be restrained." Spoke a robot as the two lifted her up before two tentacles rose down from the ceiling towards her.

"No! You get away from me damn it!" She shouted before the robots started to pull off her uniform. "Hey, stop that!"

"Please remain calm, you are being punished." Said one as it pulled out what looked like a stamp with a red checkmark on it. "You have earned one strike."

"Fuck you and give me those wardens! I'll rip their heads off!" She cried as the robot stamped her on the cheek as it glowed a bit.

"Now prepare to be restrained." It spoke before the tentacles lashed out and began to wrap around her breasts, in between her legs, and with part of them gagging her.

Her eyes widened as she felt the tentacles tighten around her.

"Is...is this really happening?!" The Arachne said in shock.

"Yeah, this is just one of their punishments...I guess she'll become a bitch now." The Ogre said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Only if you want to join her up there, I wouldn't recommend it." The Ogre said as she shook her head.

"You shall now be kept there until the wardens say so."

"What?! No way, this is humiliating!" She cried, but it was muffled due to the tentacle gagging her.

"Alright Yui, you were right, she snapped first." Jack said with a grin.

"Pay up."

"Fine, here's five bucks." he said as he tossed the hooded being the money.

Yui sucked it up in his hood before grunting and held Cynthia's head down. "That's it baby girl, almost there."

'I'm making daddy happy!' She thought as she kept sucking.

"So, Yui, I wonder what I should do with the next girl I get...recently I've been looking into robotification."

Meanwhile lunch was beginning to end as the girls began to put their trays away. All the while trying to ignore the Ushi-Oni who flailed around in the tentacles. "So...what happens now, do we just go back to our cells?" The minotaur asked curiously.

"Time for recreation." Spoke a robot. "You all need time to work off that food and keep from getting lazy."

"Oh..that doesn't sound so bad." The Arachne said as they were led into a large yard like area with several exercise machines strewn around and watchtowers and fences with monster girls huddled together in groups.

"Any attempt to escape will be met with electrical shocks." Spoke one robot as the fences gave off sparks.

"Yeah, I thought so." Said the Arachne before seeing a Thunderbird looking at the fence hungrily. "So, we just exercise here? That seems kind of boring."

"Get to recreation, now." Spoke a robot with its eyes turning red.

"Ok, ok! I'm going, I'm going!" She said nervously as she turned to the Ogre. "Wow, they sure have an itchy trigger finger, huh?"

"Just find something to keep yourself busy with and they'll leave you alone." She whispered back as the Thunderbird began to approach the fence. "Uh oh, keep your head down, she has two marks and I think she's about to get her third."

"Oh man, that fence is looking pretty good." She said hungrily as she saw the electricity spark off of it.

"Halt, you know you are forbidden from approaching the fence." Said one robot as its eyes turned red.

"Well that grool was tasteless, and I'm starving!" She shouted before frowning. "Screw the consequences, I'm getting a meal!" She shouted as she ran and bit down on the fence, absorbing the electricity.

"Alert! Alert! Alert!" The robots cried as they began to run towards her and aim their weapons at her. "Back away from the fence, this is your third strike!"

She smiled while feeling all juiced up and spread her wings, but the marker on her glowed red and she suddenly felt all the energy disappear. "Huh? What happened?" She said before several robots tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"The marks on your face will take away any excess strength that you gain when we will it, now come along, you are being relocated to Vice-warden Jack's laboratory." They spoke grabbing her legs and started dragging her away.

"No! Stop it, I don't wanna be a lab rat!" she cried as the other girls just looked at her and shook their head.

"It's her own fault, she knew she had two marks already."

"Tch, poor bitch." Scoffed a Nekomata going on a bench before grabbing the weight and started to lift it up and down. "She should just keep her head down, as long as you behave you can't get in trouble, and you can't get any check marks, and you can't strike out."

"Oh please, I could reprogram these robots and use them to get out in no time." Whispered a Gremlin with a cocky smirk.

"I'd like to see you try, you've been here for a month but you've done nothing." Said a Selkie with a frown. "I think you're bullshitting us."

"Oh don't get started with me miss 'All I wanted was a husband but he was married', you've been here just as long and all you do is sulk in the corner of yourself, don't think I never noticed."

"Yeah, because they took my seal skin and only gave me this stupid uniform, I miss my husband!" She groaned. "If you can reprogram them then do it now, there's one all alone in that corner!"

"And hurry, I must get back to helping others indulge in their natural lust." Whispered a Dark Priest.

"Alright, but when I get us free you have to become my assistants." She said with a grin as she began to sneak towards the robot. She looked around while it's back was to her before she jumped up on it's back and covered it's eyes with one arm and started tinkering with the back plate. "Alright, you can do this." She said as the robot began to cry out in alarm.

"Warning, warning, hacking in process, hacking in process! Preparing self destruct!"

"Don't you dare, you're mine now!" She said as sparks came from the robot.

"Wow, how long has it been since a Gremlin tried that?" Asked Yui while grunting as his dick started to twitch.

"About two months...it seems I'm going to be gaining a new lab assistant." Jack said with a grin as he picked up a microphone. "All robot guards, we have a Gremlin trying to hack a guard in the yard, detain her and bring her to my lab."

"And make her squirm!" Laughed Yui just as he came in Cynthia's mouth making him groan. "Oh fuck! Good job sweetie."

"Yep, ya gotta love Gremlins, show them a bit of tech and they're putty in your hands, and Victoria is fine with them."

Several robots swarmed the area while the Gremlin jumped off the one just as it exploded into bits and pieces. "Damn it!" She shouted as she looked around at the robots that were starting to surround her. "Girls, I could use a little bit of help!"

"Nu uh, I'm staying out of this." Spoke the Arachne.

"This is your own fault, every Gremlin eventually gets cocky and tried to hack one of the robots and this shit happens, now our time in the yard is going to be cut short." Groaned the ogre.

"Restrain the prisoner." One said as it launched it's arm towards her, grabbing her as others did the same.

"I'm sorry! Look, just give me a mark and my punishment and I'll behave, ok?"

"No, you are to be taken to the laboratory immediately."

"What?! No! No I ain't going!" She cried as she struggled even ore. "I don't wanna be a labrat, I don't deserve this!"

"You hacked a guard and made him explode, you are a danger." They spoke before dragging her away as she struggled.

"That...that was hard to watch, does that happen often?" The Arachne asked nervously.

"No, usually most girls here just stay away from the fence to keep from getting tempted." Remarked the Ogre while lifting a dumbbell up with ease. "So, what did you do to wind up here in the first place?"

"Well, I may have robbed a high class monster who stole the love of a man I loved..and set fire to her castle to spite her." She said as she looked down with a frown.

"That's it? Tch, I did way worse." remarked the Ogre with a frown. "I tried taking a man from a village to be my husband, but he freaked out when I tore his clothes off and tried leading a mob against me. I made sure every single one of them were killed and tore their village to pieces."

"Damn…. That's pretty intense… I just raped a couple of guys." Said the Minotaur in amazement. "So how many girls do you think is actually here?"

"At least a thousand, easily more, the more...difficult girls like sandworms or the high class ones are either locked up deeper in the prison or put in solitary or taken right to the labs."

Back with said wardens seeing this, Cynthia hummed while sitting on Yui's lap. "Thanks for the meal daddy, it was delicious!"

"Anytime dear, each practice helps for when you become a big girl. By that point you might be as experienced as a Queen Slime, maybe more."

"Hey, Yui, I've been looking over some reports from the guards on the outside of the island and I think someone is trying to follow us, or at least set up a portal to the island."

"Seriously? Alright, let's hear them."

"Well, I've gotten reports of them seeing the outlines of ships and speeders in the distance or in positions where the sun would blind them temporarily, from that I can deduce that someone is observing us, trying to find a way onto the island and the prison."

"But didn't you say no one lived around here?"

"Yeah, I did, which leads me to a few theories, this might be a group who got here though either A, a random portal and are now stuck here, B, they have portal technology of their own, or C, they come from space."

"Well if they wanna come here, let's see how far they get, it'll be nice to see what kind of conflict we run into."

"Alright, I am confident in my guards and defenses, I just thought you should know."

Meanwhile in the distance away a small group of several dark shapes were hiding in a large cloud heading near the prison. In the cloud were several ships that looked like the lovechild of star wars and mad max, with some looking futuristic yet rusting and having several spikes welded onto them with their crew looking equally dangerous.

"Captain we're almost within firing range of the prison." Spoke one of the men on the bigger ship with a closed up eye.

"Good, start firing upon the walls and the guard towers once we're in range, are the cages ready?" Said a figure clouded in shadows.

"Yes sir, we've got plenty with the others having extra in case we need to call them."

"Good, good, if things go according to plan this will be our largest payday ever, I don't want us to fuck it up."

Back in the prison a lone Cursed Sword was pacing in her cell with annoyance while her eye twitched. "I need to cut, I need to be used, but there isn't any battle and no one to wield me, this isn't fair…" She muttered darkly.

"Just take deep breaths, jeez." Muttered a Cancer trying to sleep on her bed.

"No, I can't, I have one purpose and that is to slay my masters enemies and be with him forever! Without that I am useless, I need violence, any kind!" She hissed while seeing a robot guard walk by. "Hey! You!"

"Quiet prisoner, you are in your cell." It said as it stopped and turned to her. "Are you ill or in need of medical attention?"

"I need to find my master and be used, I can't take it anymore!"

"According to my files you killed several men in an attempt to find your 'true' master and got mad when you saw another cursed sword bonded to him." It replied robotically.

"That stupid bitch wasn't right for him! I was trying to help him see I was so much better and the real weapon to use against his enemies!"

"You cut off the hand he was holding her with and tried to fuse with him against his will."

"To show him we aren't complete unless we're together!" She snapped before swinging her sword against the door, but the marker glowed and her sword calmly bounced off it."Let me out and let me find him again! I've learned my lesson, I swear I won't cut off his hand again...unless that bitch is still there!"

"No, and you already have one strike, two more and you go to the lab, then you can never leave." It replied as it turned to leave.

"What about me? When can I get out?" Called a Cait Sith in the next cell over. "I do work around the place and help out in the cafeteria, don't I get a few years knocked off?"

"You get half a year knocked off every year you work, though before you are released you will go through a physic evaluation to determine if you are ready to reenter society."

"Aw come on! My crime isn't as bad as miss serial killer over here!"

"You repeatedly stole woman from nearby villages to convert into cat monsters to strengthen your kingdom and raided numerous pet stores for catnip."

She looked from side to side before making her eyes big and pouted her lips. "Pwease let me out?"

"I am a robot, I can not be swayed by cuteness." The robot responded making her pout. "Also, I wouldn't recommend looking cute, the warden's daughter likes cute things."

That made her suddenly stop and cover her mouth as the robot walked away as we cut over to said Doll Slime.

"That kitty looks pretty cute...I could use a new toy." She giggled as she looked at the monitors.

"Now now sweetie, just hold off." Spoke Yui while he slid down inmates via a screen. "So Jack, when are you gonna visit your new experiment?"

"I'm gonna head down there in a few minutes, the temporary holding tubes the robots deposit my new test subjects are starting to get full." He chuckled before an explosion went off, rocking the island.

"Well, sounds like our guests are here."

"Yeah, let's see what they look like." Jack said as he brought up one of the monitors which showed them firing at the prison as some shot harpoons as men began to zipline down along with large metal cages.

"Wow, Disney's gonna sue somebody."

"How so?" Jack asked curiously as he saw them land and start to put the cages together and open them. "It seems they're getting organized before they continue their attack… my monies on them being slavers."

"I say black market dealers."

"You're on." He said before they began to equip themselves with some futuristic looking large guns. "Wanna stop them now or see how this plays out?"

"Actually, I think this might be the perfect time to see my little girl in action."

"Alright, if you say so." Jack said as the men began to run into the prison. "Between her and my robots we have nothing to worry about."

"Go on sweetie, you get to 'play' with them." Smirked Yui letting out a dark chuckle.

"Ok daddy!" She said with a smile as she jumped off his lap and ran to the door. "I getta play with some new toys!"

"I'll make sure the janitor bots are ready, it's gonna get messy." Laughed Yui.

"Fine, I'll go and make sure the riot bots are ready in case she can't handle them." Jack said as we cut back to the invaders.

"Alright, you know the drill, aim and shoot at any girl you find and bring them back to the cages!"

"Yes sir!" Yelled the men as one man set up a charge to the door and ran back before it beeped and the door ended up blowing apart before the men roared out and ran inside with alarms going off. They saw several monster girls looking up in surprise before they raised their guns and fired, shooting what looked like a net at them that wrapped around them tightly, immobilizing them.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Called a Minotaur before a net went over her. "Hey, what the hell is this? And why can't I break free?!" She cried as two men grabbed her immobilized form and began to drag her away.

"Halt, you are trespassing on private property." Spoke a robot as several started to open fire at the men. "Surrender or we will use hostile force."

"Here comes the clankers, get the short circuit grenades out here!" Called one as he used a Harpy wrapped up in a net as a human shield.

Two men hurled a scatter of grenades that let out a electric wave causing the bots to short circuit while more ran out and fired at the men who weren't protected. They screamed in pain as others tried to throw grenades at the robots as some began to drag away the captured monster girls.

"Let me out of this!"

"Shut up!" Shouted the man dragging her as they reached the cages before putting her into a cage with others who were stacked in like sardines before he shut the door. "Alright, this ones full, bring it up!"

The ship let out a tractor beam which began to slowly make the cage rise up towards it. The girls shouted in protest as they were brought onto the ship.

"What the hell is happening here?! Let me out of here!" Shouted a Satyros.

"If you want to mate with me then let me out and get this marker off me!" hissed a Lamia trying to wriggle out of the cage.

"Sorry ladies, but the boss said we can have fun with you after the mission, he said no fucking while on the job." Said one of them with a grin.

Meanwhile the force of invaders were barely managing to push back the robots and capture more girls. But when the robot's eyes blinked they started to move back and seemingly form some pathway leading into the building, confusing the men.

"Um...what the hell is this? Weren't they trying to kill us like a moment ago?" Said one as he shot a group of Goblins, capturing three in one net.

"Who cares? Toast them!" Laughed a man using a flamethrower on several robots causing them to catch on fire while he laughed like a maniac. "Grab every shred of pussy in this place!"

"You're right, onward! We have everything to gain!" Shouted another with a grin as he shot one of the robots in the head with a shotgun.

As they went ahead, the robots stayed still while Cynthia casually walked out making any monster girl who saw her stiffen up and shiver with a feeling of dread. "I'm gonna have some fun, I'm gonna have some fun~." She chanted happily as she started to see the invaders. "I found you~."

One of them spotted her and slowly smiled. "Well well well, look what we got here boys!"

"Is that a slime? Nice, someone get the slime vacuum!" Laughed another as Cynthia got closer and closer.

"What are you doing to my daddy's prison?" She asked innocently.

"This is your daddy's prison? Well, sorry little girl, but we thought we could find a better use for all these extremely exotic and beautiful woman than having them rot in prison, lots of horny guys will pay top dollar for one of them." He chuckled while one man came over with a vacuum. "In fact, I'll bet an innocent cute thing like you will fetch a pretty price for being so young."

"Sorry, only my daddy can do naughty things to me like that." She giggled.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice." He said as he turned on the vacuum. "Now get in here, we still have a lot of girls to get!"

She blinked as the suction pulled her right in one go while the man chuckled.

"Oh man, the sick fuck who buys her might land us in an early retirement!"

"Uh, is that bag leaking?" Questioned the other guy seeing blue goop slowly seeping out from the edges.

"Huh? That shouldn't happen, she was small enough to fit in the bag." Said one in confusion as even more slime started to leak out.

The man holding it looked behind before letting out a choked gasp with the others going wide eyed as they saw blue spikes literally shoot out of the vacuum, with some even stabbing right through the man's body. "W-Why?" He choked as the bag ripped open, showing Cynthia giggling innocently as the spikes poked out of her.

"I call this my Suraimu Suraimu no Porcupine move." She smiled as the man fell down with blood seeping out with some on her before it slowly got absorbed and saw the man nearby who saw that still shocked. "So, who wants to play with me next?"

"Y-Y-You're crazy!" Stuttered one as she turned towards him.

"A volunteer, yay!" She cried as she jumped towards him.

"T-This isn't happening...get the girls out of here and tell the boss!"

The ones dragging the nets rushed while Cynthia's hand formed into a hammer before she swung it and knocked one guy into a wall with several ribs breaking.

"Suraimu Suraimu no Hammer!"

"Fuck you bitch!" Shouted one angrily as he pulled out a gun. "Take this!" He shouted as he shot her in the head, only to make a hole that filled itself in, making him pale.

"You idiot! She's a Slime! Get the flamethrower!" Yelled one man before the previous man screamed when Cynthia's tongue stretched out and wrapped around his waist before swinging him through the air and tossed him over the wall, causing him to go falling off from the prison entirely.

"Suraimu Suraimu no Tongue!" She smiled before a small beeping grenade fell down in front of her. "Huh? What's this?"

BOOM!

The grenade exploded into a large ball of flames, surrounding her as the men around her grinned.

"Ha, let's see how you can handle fire bitch, every slime can be evaporated or at least weakened with fire!" Shouted one grunt as he threw another grenade at the ball of fire. This made the fire grow in another explosion while an Orc who saw the men while looking behind a wall grinned and licked her lips.

"After all this time it seems we have some men~." She said as stood up before trying to sneak towards one. "Come to me baby!"

The man turned and cried out when she picked him up and tried aiming the gun at her. "Let go of me!"

"Nope, I need to get some dick in me and you're just the right guy for the job!" She cried with a grin as another invader saw this.

"Back away from her!" He shouted as he aimed his gun at her and fired, only to end up wrapping her up with him in her arms. "Oops...sorry Dave."

"Fuck!" He screamed before the marker on the Orc's cheek glowed and she wound up flung back, but due to them being tied up it sent the invader too going through the air where they hit the ground. "Ow."

"Sorry babe, that happens every time." She chuckled as two men grabbed them and began to drag them to the cages as more kept throwing grenades at Cynthia.

"Hold it men!" Called one of them as they stopped and looked at the burning flames. "That should do the job, she won't be reforming anytime soon, now get the rest of the girls out here! Then we'll move on to the lower levels!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted the men as they moved forward as more dragged the girls to the ships. "This is our biggest payday ever men, don't fuck this up!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Wow, they actually came prepared." Remarked Yui casually. "Maybe we should have called the robots back instead of making them just stay there. It's not like the men are stormtroopers, they CAN hit their target if they try."

"Yeah, this is going to be a pain to clean up… do you think Cynthia is ok?" Jack asked curiously as he saw the men storm more of the prison, pulling up cage after cage of girls to the ships.

"Jack, look at me, and in the eye."

"Ok...kinda hard when you don't have eyes though."

"This is my daughter we're talking about, the one who I will help raise to be a badass motherfucking Doll Slime who loves One Piece and indulge in messing with people. The chances or her going down is the chance of me meeting a genderbent version of myself, still haven't found her."

"Now that is a terrifying thought, but you're right, and I should have known, I did create her after all." He said as he looked at the monitors. "So, should we go down there?"

"Of course."

"Alright, let's go then before they get to the lower levels, I don't want them freeing the Lilims or any of the more powerful monsters."

With the men they took the elevators or staircases to the lower level below the top while seeing less light down there and seeing cells upon cells all around them.

In one of the cells a girl sniffed and perked up before moving over and saw them. "Men? MEN! MEN!"

"Men?!"

"Men!"

Soon all the girls were at their cell doors, eager at an opportunity to get their hands on a man. Each one looking frantic and some foaming at the mouth while making noise as they banged on the doors.

"Geez, these girls seem a bit crazy...we better double net them just to be safe." Said one man as he stopped at a cell containing two Yetis.

"Sounds good to me, just try not to let them take your balls." Laughed the man with the flamethrower.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you all left right now, you are trespassing." Came a voice behind them.

All of them turned around to see Jack and quickly started shooting at him without warning. To their shock all their bullets and projectiles got caught in a blue force field around him.

"Now that wasn't very nice, first you break in then try to shoot me, but I'm a nice guy, so you can have all your bullets back." He said as the forcefield hummed before the bullets caught in it shot back at them.

They cried out as several got holes in them with the remaining ones ducking down before they could get shot. "God damn it, who is this guy?!"

"Vice-warden Jack at your service, now if you would kindly leave, or die that would be great...after you give me back my prisoners."

"Forget it, those girls are gonna make every single one of us rich." Spoke the flamethrower man with an insane grin. "And with the more guys dead, the higher our cut gets!"

"You do know every one of these girls here can kill every one of you easily, and that's if you're lucky, they are the most dangerous prisoners we have here." he said with a frown. "Now you have two...three options, you can either give up now and take me to your leader, try to fight me and die, or try to fight me and I can use my new invention on you I've been testing."

"How about four, where we kill you, take the girls, and then burn this fucking place to the ground." Smirked the insane looking man.

"Option three it is! I've been looking for an excuse to try out the mge gun!" He said with a grin as he pulled out a futuristic gun that was glowing.

"Kill him boys!" He shouted before Jack shot him with the gun, making him shout out in pain as he began to change, growing a pair of breasts, a pair of yellow fox ears, tail and paws as he began to shrink a bit and become more feminine. "H-Hey, what's happening to me!?"

"Well, it seems the mge gun works, short for monster girl encyclopedia gun, it has the dna of every monster girl I've come across and it turns anyones it hits onto one on random or to the one I chose, you will make a fun test subject."

"You son of a bitch!" She growled while the other men took aim and fired at Jack. "Kill him! I want his head on a plate!" She shouted before one of them turned to her and shot her with a net. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hey, it's like you said, the less guys the bigger out cut, and fox girls go for 20,000 on the market." He said with a grin.

"Actually, that gun might come in handy." Remarked one man pulling out a hunting knife before lunging at Jack. "I'll take it off your hands!"

"No, I think I'll keep it, but you are welcome to try it!" Jack shouted as he shot the man as he hit the forcefield around him. 'I love this gun, I think I'll hang onto this one.'

"Nooo!" He cried out as his own body began to change, but he gained extra long hair that covered his face and draped down the ground. "You bastard!" She cried before one of the men shot her with a net like the other one.

"I hope Yui's having fun with the other intruders." Jack said as he fired his gun again.

With said man he was whistling and eating popcorn while seeing a group of the invaders running down the hall he was standing in.

"Come on! There should be more girls this way...who the hell is that?" Said one with a frown.

"Halt, don't go there." Spoke Yui nonchalantly. "You shall go no further."

"Says who? Out of our way asshole, we have girls to capture, captain's orders!"

"Mmmmm, nah, I don't think so." He remarked while he kept eating the popcorn nonchalantly.

"Oh? And who's going to stop us, you?" said one as he leveled a shotgun at his head.

"Well I AM one of the vice-warden's, so yeah."

"Wait, you're the warden? Well, you got a nice place here, we'll have to visit again after you restock it once we're done." Laughed one of them.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be filled back up with all the girls you stole from us."

"Sorry, but we're gonna be pretty busy selling them, so unless you're buying you aint gonna see them again!"

"I warned you." He started walking towards them while eating the whole bucket of popcorn by slipping it in his hood where it vanished.

"Oh what, you gonna arrest us?" Asked one condescendingly before throwing a knife at him. It went in through the hood, but Yui kept walking without flinching. "Huh? Did I miss? Chuck, just shoot him already!"

"You got it." Said the one with the shotgun. He took aim and fired right at Yui's head, making the hood tear away to pieces before he fell back and dropped to the floor. "Ha, got him! I bet the really hot monsters are past him, that's why he was guarding this place!"

"Then we'll need the real tough cages for them, let's go!" One said as they roared in agreement before moving forward, some stepping on Yui's cloak as they ran past him. This time when they reached the end they saw several see through cells in the air with cables suspending them and each one holding a girl. One was holding a dark skinned woman with a snake coiled around her as she slept. Another held another tanned woman dressed in a pink and black striped uniform as she looked down at him. Finally the third one showed a woman with a centipede's lower body with a naked half and who looked bored.

"Holy shit, is that a Pharaoh?! How did they get their hands on one of them?"

"Forget how, get the nets ready! We're gonna need to figure out how to get over to them."

"Yeah...though I wonder why they're suspended in the air like that...and why is that ones uniform pink? Wait...is that a Cupid?"

"Holy shit! And they got a Oomukade!"

"Holy fucking shit, we hit the motherload! All we need to make this perfect if a Lilim!" Laughed one of them, unaware of the figure appearing behind them.

"Sorry, we're all tapped out of those."

"Huh?" They said as they turned around as their eyes widened to see Yui standing in the entrance. "How are you alive?!"

"Well most would say breathing, others would say cosmic all powerful magic, I like to think it's more thanks to ramen noodles."

"Ramen? Well, whatever, any chance you could open these cages up so we can gift wrap these girls for potential buyers?"

"Sure." His arms reached over and pulled the men into a tight hug. "But first, it's time for story time on these bitches. Ready?"

"Not really." remarked one man.

"Good, now let's start with her." he pointed at the Oomukade. "Now then, you've heard of what an Oomukade is like, right?"

"Um...they like to rape people and are hard to find and...are poisonous?" Said one in confusion.

"That is right, and this one in mind however went a bit far. Usually monster girls go for men who have hit puberty and can handle sex, her on the other hand? She was impatient and went only after young children because her libido was too high. She wound up raping over a dozen boys before getting sent here, and quite frankly if I didn't have other stuff to do I'd make her regret she was ever hatched." He spoke with an innocent tone.

"Wow...that's pretty messed up, so what's the story on the cupid, did she just shoot the wrong couple or something? She doesn't look that dangerous."

"Oh no, much worse. You see she went ahead and made people fall in love, but she didn't notice how many arrows each person was hit with. Too many can cause a person's lust to become corrupt and go wild, leading to several people getting so horny they would actually rape their other. And when she found out? She actually thought it was beautiful and didn't see any wrong in it and figured being taken like an animal is the best way to share love, she even came close to causing two empires to go to war by hitting the leaders with double the amount of arrows to 'help' them come together, but there was one problem with that? Both were already happy married women."

"Oh boy, I imagine that didn't go over well with the husbands, so, let me guess for the Pharaoh, she started to attack villages to satisfy her lust or something?"

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Yui shaking before quickly stopping. "No. She was brought here because she's a rather arrogant and cocky one. She thought she was the most powerful Pharaoh of them all, and would throw temper tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted. Usually a Pharaoh can seduce a man willingly and have them come to her, but she thought that all men belonged to her and would lead conquests on villages to take all the men and have sex with them, while slaughtering their wives at the same time to ensure the men had no one else to go to but them. They even pulled a Hera and would kill the children between a man and his wife to help solidify that he belonged to her and only her, meaning any kids they made had to have come from her or she would kill any others."

"God damn...wait, don't they lead empires of monster girls, did she steal her own soldiers husbands too?" Asked one in shock.

"As a matter of fact, somewhat. She would only do that if the soldiers pissed her off, failed to do what she said, or had the soldiers 'accidentally' killed to take the men as hers. The only reason the others followed was due to fear since even on her own she was powerful and threatened to leave them in a dry and desolate desert if they didn't listen."

"Damn...and you're just going to let us take them?" One asked in surprise. "By the sound of it they should have been executed or some shit."

"Oh trust me, usually yes, but me and Jack keep them here to make them suffer as long as possible because the release of death would let them off easy. Also, I was lying." he chuckled before squeezing the men together harder making them groan. "Did you pieces of shit who came in here and blew my beautiful little princess really think I'd let you take anymore girls? Even if I did they'd end up back here, now start telling me where your captain is."

"H-He's on the flag ship taking inventory of the girls." Groaned one of the men as they felt the power coming off of him in waves.

"Good, as a reward for being truthful you get to live, but as Jack's brand new test subjects." He said as they paled.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" One said before their guns turned on them and they were hit with their own nets.

"But first, Cynthia! You can come over and play with your toys now." he called out to the hallway. "Just make sure uncle Jack can still use them for later."

"Oh I will daddy, I will~." Sang a voice as the men paled as they saw the Doll Slime slowly appeared from the shadows.

"H-H-How is she still alive?! We hit her with enough grenades to evaporate a Queen Slime!"

"Simple, I'm invincible!" She giggled as they tried to move back with no luck. "Now, who wants to have some fun?"

"Ahhhh!" They screamed as the camera cut back outside to the main ship over the prison.

A man watched as another cage full of bound monster girls entered through the tractor beam. He was a tall man with long white hair, a beard and an eyepatch over one eye as he wore a gold cloak, red body armor and he had a gun attached to his belt. "Another batch...though this one took longer to get, it seems the prison is starting to push us back."

"Just let me out and I'll show you what I can do big guy." Spoke an Ant Arachne licking her lips.

"Quiet beast, you and the rest of you are going to make me a very rich man, you're my golden egg for retirement." He chuckled with a grin.

"Captain, help me!" Cried one of the girls who had horns, black and white hair and very large breasts and cow legs, indicating she was a holstaurus. "I'm a girl! That bastard warden gave me breasts and took my dick away!"

"So you're a monster girl now...and the others, are they suffering the same fate?" He asked, not making any move to free her.

"Yes, they're getting taken out in droves!"

"Well then, it appears it's time to end the mission, I have what I came for, and I can control the other ships remotely and I can dock them in here once we're far away enough, then it's time to go to the market." He said as he turned away and began to walk towards the control room.

"Wait, what about us?! You gotta find a way to turn us back!"

"Maybe...it depends on how much I can get for you at the market, if it's just me I don't have to share the profits, and I don't have to worry about running the ship, I kept most of the technical staff that keeps this baby running here, everyone else is expendable." He said as the holstaurus' eyes widened in shock.

"You son of a bitch!" Snapped a Khepri. "You've got dozens of girls here who haven't had sex in who knows how long, and you just wanna sell us?!"

"Indeed, and normally I would feel a bit bad about it, but you were all in prison, so I have no qualms about this." He said with a grin as they all glared at him. "Besides, there are men out there who will pay millions for some of you, and I am going to be able to retire in luxury."

That's when one of the invaders went flying through the sky before slamming on the front of the ship and obscuring the window with a groan of pain.

"Damn bugs." The man grumbled as he turned on the window washers which started to hit the invader in the head. "Move already, I need to see where I'm flying."

"Captain...run." Groaned the man in pain.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion before alarms began to off on the ship as he heard something getting torn open. "Damn it...I'm going to bet that's one of the doors."

"Let me out of this cage! I'm gonna tear you a new asshole!"

"I'd rather you didn't." He called with a frown as he started up the ship along with all the others. "Ok, time to get the fuck out of here."

"Honey I'm home!" Yelled a voice before the door to the bridge busted open.

"Oh fuck, this isn't good." He swore as he got up and turned to see Yui and Jack standing in the doorway.

Yui blinked seeing the captain. "Wait a sec, I know who you are! You're one eyed Jack! Give me your fucking treasure!"

"I have two eyes Yui!" Jack shouted at him in annoyance.

"I was talking about the guy with the eyepatch!"

"Who the hell are you two?" The man asked with a frown. "And why are you on my ship?"

"Oh!" Yui ducked down for a bit and stood up with a cowl over his head. "I'm Batman."

"Then go find a cave and leave me alone, I have shit to do." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't do that." Spoke Yui before disappearing and reappearing in front of the guy before grabbing him by the front of his armor. "Where's Rachel!?"

"Who?!" He asked in confusion. "I don't ask for names, I just capture them and label them by species."

"Daddy's silly." Giggled Cynthia popping her head out of his pants leg before moving out and reformed next to Jack.

"Hey Yui, before you mess up this guy, mind if I figure out what his name is and how he found us?" Jack called as he looked at his mge gun.

"Sure thing, he'll just be another pest crawling in the mud." Spoke Yui with a deep voice before tossing him over to the scientist.

"Hello, sorry about the tough treatment my associate gave you, now, let's start off with an easy question, who are you?" He said as he pointed the gun at his forehead. "Any question you don't answer gets you a shot to the head, understood?"

The man scowled before seeing Cynthia form a hammer with her hand. "What kind of Slime is she? Never seen one like it before."

"A doll slime, I made her myself in my lab, now answer the question, who are you?" Jack said as he began to frown.

"Tch, if you must know, I'm Cedric Mcdouglas the 43rd."

"Damn that's one fancy name, now I'm assuming you're capturing our prisoners to sell as slaves, correct? How did you even learn of this place?"

"Well aren't you the genius." He rolled his eye. "That's right, I heard about it from a smuggler who heard from your pal over there about the prison and how it was in nowhere. Do you know how expensive sleazebags and rich bastards would pay for hot ass girls like these? Each one is enough to give you extra change in your pocket after certain supplies are taken care of, but a prison full of them? That's the easiest goldmine in this part of the universe."

"You know, I had a feeling Yui was part of this somehow, but thanks for being truthful, now last question, you can either get the shit beaten out of you by Yui or whatever else he wants to do to you, or I could hit you with my gun and turn you into a monster girl where you will either end up as A: a prisoner in our prison, B: my new test subject or C: a slave to one of the scumbags you were going to sell the girls too."

"You let me go, I'll just come back again and again till I get what I want."

"Well Yui, what do you think we should do with him? I doubt he'll ever be able to finance a heist like this again even if we did let him go."

"I don't know, what say you sock puppet of the Queen of Hearts?" He asked holding up a hand puppet.

"Off with his head!" She spoke swinging a toy axe.

"Well, if that's what you suggest then that seems fair to me, our first execution in the prison, quite the honor, huh Cedric?"

The man took a deep breath before hocking a loogie at Jack's coat.

The scientist frowned and glared at him before punching him in the face. "Now that was just plain rude, wasn't it Yui?"

"Off with his head a second time!" He made the puppet say. "Ok now that's just overkill miss guillotine."

"Well, there is a way to do that." Jack said with a grin. "We could turn him into a Dullahan."

"Now there's using your head Jacky boy."

"Alright, here we go!" He said as he hit some buttons on his gun before it shot Cedric.

"Ahh!" He cried out while trying to get up, but he stumbled and felt his body slowly shrinking. He felt his beard fall off as his hair grew longer before he felt his manhood disappear as her chest started to inflate along with her ass as her face started to look more feminine as her clothes shrank and changed to look more feminine.

Cynthia chuckled while Yui pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling on it at a quick pace. "What are you drawing daddy?" She asked curiously as she tried to jump up in attempt to see.

"Just her expression." He smiled as Cedric looked at himself and screamed while showing an exact doodle of the expression.

"Alright Yui, we have our Dullahan, she's just missing one small detail." Jack said with a grin. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Actually, let's let Cynthia do it."

"Wait, do what?" Asked Cedric nervously as Cynthia formed an axe with her arm. "Wait..no, no, no, no!" She cried before the small slime ran forward and sliced her head off. It rolled, but she didn't feel any pain, but that didn't stop her from screaming out in horror.

"Well done Cynthia, a nice clean cut and you didn't chop her hair off." Jack said as he reached down and grabbed her head.

"Hey, put me down you bastard!"

"Nope, I'm trying to figure out what to do with you now...maybe I should mount your head on the wall?"

"Or use her as a soccer ball." Spoke Yui.

"That's a good one, the possibilities are limitless!" He laughed as he threw her head up and caught it. "What do you think Cynthia?"

"Can I eat her?"

"No, that would be to easy, she did try to steal our prisoners, she needs to be punished."

"Let us out of here!" Yelled the monster girls in the cages.

"Oh we will...though until we can fix your cells this does seem like a good substitute, what do you think Yui?" He asked curiously.

"Done." He snapped his fingers. "The prisons back to normal."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that." Jack said with a chuckle. "Well, we better get these girls back to their cells and get the ones who were transformed to my lab."

"Right." Yui clapped his hands before the ship vanished back to the prison while he hovered with Cynthia clinging to his back. "But first, to clean up some leftover trash."

"Huh? Are there still some left alive and human?" Jack asked curiously. While hanging off Yui's foot.

"The other ships that came with the other one, I'm gonna make sure not one is left to keep this from happening again."

"Ok, feel free to go nuts." Jack said with a shrug. "I got shit to do in the lab."

"Ok, sweetie, cut uncle Jack free."

"Ok." She smiled forming an axe and moved down near Yui's leg.

"Whoa! Goodbye!" Jack said as he let go as he held Cedric's head before hitting a button on his watch as he disappeared.

"Come on Cynthia, I'm gonna show you the best way to demolish a fleet of spaceships while having fun."

"Yay! Let's destroy them!" She cheered happily.

With said fleet, they were still waiting for any news from Cedric. "So… any idea what's taking him so long? He should have sent us orders or something."

"No idea, I just want them to hurry so we can just get those prisoners sold and we get our cut."

"Agreed, we're going to be rich! Wait...are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Said one piolat as he looked out to see Yui and Cynthia appear right in front of them.

"Holy shit!"

"Surprise mothafuckas!" Laughed Yui as we cut to Jack appearing in his lab.

"Finally, it's been far too long since my last experiment." He said as he walked towards several cages holding monster girls that the robots had brought to his lab.

"Let me out!" Yelled the Gremlin hopping up and down.

"Sorry, but you messed with my robots, so, I could do several things...maybe I'll make you into a new lab assistant after several adjustments." He said as he looked her over. "Then again there are so many options, any ideas?"

"Aw come on, I'm just a poor wittle Gremlin a cold cruel world." She pouted with her eyes looking big. "I don't deserve to be locked up like this."

"You reversed the entire plumbing system of several cities, making every toilet and faucet shoot raw sewage out of them at max power, that isn't exactly something a 'poor wittle Gremlin' would do, now is it?"

"What? It was just a small prank, everyone does it."

"Yeah, either way you're not getting out of here.' He said with a frown. "Maybe I should see if I can replace your head with Cedric's and vise versa." He said as she paled. "Or maybe I could start my robotification experiment."

"R-Robotification?"

"Yep, it's a new experiment, I've been looking into transforming living creatures into robots...you know, since you destroyed one of my robots it's only fair you replace it, huh?"

"Ah! No no no! I'll be good! I swear!"

"Sorry, I need test subjects and you broke one of my rules, no messing with the guards." He said as a robotic hand reached down and grabbed her cage. "Now then, let's get started, alright?"

She screamed as the cage was picked up and slowly brought over a see through tube where the bottom opened and she wound up falling right into the cylinder. "No, please, stop it!" She cried as the top slided shut, trapping her in. "I don't wanna be a robot! I make robots!"

"Sorry, but I need you for science, and besides, think of this as a new experience." He said with a grin.

She banged on the sides and tried scrambling to the top, but that's when she saw the glass begin to glow. "No, no, this isn't happening!" She cried as she began to feel weird. "Please, I'll be good, just stop this!"

"I can't, besides, you knew something like this would happen when you tried to hack one of my robots."

She went wide eyed and screamed when electricity came off the sides and covered her while feeling like her body spasm and felt like it was being torn apart. She groaned as her skin began to slowly change into silver steel as her clothes were burned away, her hair and ears became a bright green metal as her eyes were replaced with red screens.

"Good, good, so far so good…" Jack muttered as he watched her change.

She groaned while her voice started to feel more robotic and metallic. The glass started to stop glowing as she groaned and tried to hold herself up with one hand before looking at herself and screamed. "What am I?!"

"You are gremlin bot #001, the first successful test subject I've had." Jack said with a grin. "Congratulations."

"Put me back to normal! I'm not some kind of bot made of gears and switches!"

"Well, you are now, your blood is now oil, your organs are gearboxes, everything about you is robotic now." He said with a grin.

She glared at him and banged on the cylinder harder.

"Hey, you stop that, I don't want you hitting that glass, you might break it, if you keep this up I'll reprogram you." Jack said as he hit some buttons as the top opened and a metal arm came down towards her.

She lashed out at it, but it grabbed her and picked her up while gripping her tightly.

"Now then, let's run a few test to make sure you're working properly, then we'll put you away in storage." He said with a grin as the screen cuts to black.


	148. Chapter 148

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 148

Sequel to chapter 58

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Months later)

Reimu sighed as she was busy cleaning her sword with a rag. "Dumb idiots, can't even kill a stupid traitor right. I hate getting my hands dirty."

Knock knock.

"Come in." She said boredly. 'Must be that bitch, being her teacher was bad enough but now she's trying to bug me? Note to self, add more men to the training regiment.'

"Uh, boss?" spoke one of the men outside. "Can I come in?"

She sighed. "Yes, but don't let this be a habit."

He opened up and cleared his throat. "I just came to inform you of the meeting today and let you know we have the meeting hall cleaned up and all ready."

Reimu sighed. 'Great, another one.' "Thank you, but do you even have any USEFUL information?"

He gulped seeing her glare of death. "Uh…we added a new coat of paint to the walls."

Her glare intensified. " **And?** "

"Um oh! Your son is going to….um spend more time with your um….apprentice today?"

She gritted her teeth before the man bolted away and she cut her table in half. " **THAT LITTLE SLUT!** " 'Screw the meeting! I'm going to end her right now!'

Knock knock.

" **WHAT?!** "

"Um boss?" Asked a nervous female henchman in fear. "T-The meetings about to start."

She took a deep breath and a chug of her sake before sighing. "Fine, I'm on my way."

She gulped before saying. "A-And….we have a guest."

"Who?"

"T-The….nossless samurai." She said in fear.

Reimu's skin turned ghostly pale. "W….What?"

"He's here."

'Crap!' She thought while recalling her training and how she nearly lost her life more than once to his sword. 'Ok keep calm and DON'T say a word about how you nearly killed his daughter!'

The female henchman quickly left while shivering. 'I better write my will as soon as I can.'

Reimu began shaking like a leaf while walked slowly out of her office.

(At the meeting)

In the meeting hall was various leaders of all the other clans left in Japan who still held power and territory. And in one corner, was Rajiu Yukari, who was holding his sword in one arm and was glaring at Reimu, who was trying to to scream in fear.

'Ahhh!' "Alright, from what my scouts have reported. Our rule over the Japanese underworld is still high."

"I think the police are trying to break away our pillars of power near the east side of the whole country." spoke Kôzuke Seishiro, head of the Inagawa-kai group and was considered the most sneakiest of the group.

She sighed at the man. "Maybe, but we have spies within the police force to give us an edge over them. Or have you forgotten?"

"We haven't forgotten." Spoke Sanae Yūki, head of the Aizukotetsu-kai and the only other female of the group. "But in the north, my entire organization is losing power, especially after some idiot detectives figured out some of my best men's activities."

"That just goes to show you've neglected your territory." spoke Rajiu with a straight face. "A real leader could keep all sides of their own area strong without flinching."

"I agree." Spoke Shinji Mirimoto, leader of the Sumiyoshi-kai and the most intelligent of the Yakuza's. "You really need to keep your men under control Sanae-chan."

"Oh shut up you baka." She huffed. "Is that what you thought when we were engaged?"

"Oh here we go, she has to bring THAT up, just like the other six times." he rolled his eyes. "Let it go woman."

"Not on your life. And on that note, WHY did you leave me on the fucking alter?!"

"I overslept!"

"On our wedding day?!"

"Well YOU were a fucking succubus!"

"You're weak in the bed and YOU know it!"

'Every single time.' Thought Reimu with a sigh. 'Ugh, it reminds me of….no no no. I'm not going to think about my baby and that shank!'

"Ahem." Rajiu coughed. "Ok the matter of engagement, my men have learned something interesting about Reimu Nagasaki's only child."

"Oh?" spoke the other three heads intrigued.

"He has fallen in love with a famous actress." He said while Reimu looked pale. "And apparently said actress is now my former student's apprentice."

"I'm stunned Reimu, if I knew your son was looking for love one of my sons would have worked." smiled Sanae. "I know how you get when it comes to girls after all and I think my sons would be more than happy."

"Sanae." Groaned Shinji. "Not everyone likes yaoi like you do."

"Oh shut up!"

"And it's come to my attention said actress just so happens to my own daughter."

That got their attention as Reimu felt very pale at the moment.

"Ha! I knew it!" Laughed Kôzuke with a laugh. "That fanboy of Reimu was going to get with a famous actress like Mira-chan. So when's the actually wedding?"

"Um...I um…" Reimu said with a stutter. "I um...haven't formally decided to let her marry. That is until she beats me in battle that is." 'AHHH!'

"In that case, good." smiled Rajiu with a happy expression. "Meaning we can call it off completely. After all, my little girl has her career to focus on, and no offense Reimu, but your son isn't quite ready."

And cue her gaining a dark look. "Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

"You heard me. Your son isn't ready to even date my daughter, much less marry her. He's irresponsible, unable to fight without knocking himself out, loses everything he touches, and, by the way it's the most important part, he is weaker than a rabbit."

She felt her eye twitch and grip her weapon. "Well frankly it wasn't my idea to have my sweet son date that slut of a daughter you've raised, but he threatened me to take her as an apprentice and let her live, otherwise she'd be in a great white's stomach."

Rajiu frowned and gripped his blade tightly. "You dare call my daughter as slut? Such rudeness."

Sanae, Kozuki, and Shinji felt the dark aura while looking ready to intervene.

"Well it's the truth, you're daughter is a slut."

"She is not you cur. She never even had a boyfriend due to my influence and power."

"And yet she still shows off to all sorts of weirdos."

"That's her directors doing not my daughter! And what about your brat of a son? From what I recall he has more freedom and MAYBE he's been doing the deed with other girls!"

"Or men." Muttered Sanae.

"I've made sure not a single witch takes my son's first time, and if you're against him so much, then you can take your daughter and keep her far far FAR from my innocent child."

"Innocent? He peeped on my wife before she passed! He's no better than you Reimu, an uncultured egotistical brat with no manners or class, just a mouth that craves nothing but blood and semen!"

"...I'm going to give you the chance to take that back for respect of our relationship, so I'd take it."

"Oh? Like you did after I found out you didn't let your son get killed for even holding my daughter's hand? I'm not the one who should take back anything, it's all hanging on you pipsqueak."

'Oh no.' All three thought in horror. 'Reimu's hated nickname strikes again.'

"That's it!" she pulled her sword out. "I hereby declare war on your gang! I'll make sure that slut daughter of yours has her head on my wall!"

He stood up while pulling out his sword. "I knew you were going to say that so I organized every gang that despises you to occupy the city, and it won't be my daughter head but your own sons that will be on the wall as I use your body as target practice!"

She let out a loud whistle before the doors broke down to show her men with guns drawn. "Kill this motherfucker!"

He snapped his fingers while some of his men jumped from the ceiling and pulled out their weapons. "Send this bitch to hell."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The other leaders ducked down while bullets flew through the air, walls, and even the men themselves.

Reimu growled while rushing at Rajiu and clashed her sword against his. "Die you bastard!"

"Never underestimate your teacher pipsqueak!"

"I'm not a pipsqueak!"

He pushed the sword back before taking a stance. "Then prove it to me, or die."

"With great pleasure old man."

He frowned before rushing at her with a long slash to the face, which she quickly blocked as they began clashing their blades together like ancient samurais of old. All the while unaware their two kids were in Kiva's bedroom.

"Kiva-kun." Mira said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me change here, I kinda feel safer when I'm with you then the guest room."

"Anytime Mira-chan." He smiled.

"Just don't try and peek." she teased with a wink.

He blushed at that. "H-Hey, I'm not that….rude."

"I know." She giggled while getting an idea and sat on his lap. "So do you want to do anything fun right now?"

He turned bright red at the position and felt his throat go dry.

She chuckled. "Silly, I mean like a movie or something." 'He's very cute when he's flustered.'

"I...I...I…."

She smiled while moving closer to him. "Take your time, you'll think of something Kiva-kun."

'Come on man, keep it together and don't seem like a perv!' "Um….Mira-chan, how about we...hug each other?"

She giggled at that. "Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

He moved his arms around and hugged her close while inhaling her scent with a relaxed sigh.

Mira did the same while feeling her body getting very warm from the scent. 'Mmm, his cologne smells good.'

'Please don't let this moment ever end.' He thought before getting confident and said. "Mira-chan, I want to...make love with you!"

She blinked a few times before turning bright red. "W-What?!"

"Please? I just...can't hold back anymore. I can't get your beautiful body out of my mind at night!" he called out making her go wide eyed. "It won't leave me alone no matter what I do!"

She blushed while playing with her fingers. "I um…."

"Mira-chan, please let's have sex."

"Kiva-kun." She said before looking him in the eyes. "I kinda feel the same, I mean you're handsome and cute, even in my dreams."

"You mean, you dream of me too?"

Mira nodded. "For two months now. So….I accept your...invitation for sex Kiva-kun."

Kiva blushed red as they moved closer to each other and began doing the deed.

Back in the meeting hall with numerous henchmen and women getting injured or killed, the two parents looked close to foaming at the mouths before suddenly feeling something was off.

"Do you feel that pipsqueak?"

"Yes and I don't like it."

"Where's your son at?"

"In his room." She frowned holding a sword near her teachers stomach. "And that slut is in his room."

He frowned at the comment while his sword was close to her face. "I would kill you for that remark, however I feel like something is terribly wrong. Almost like the time I caught you making out with Shikamu in my bedroom."

She blushed crimson. "H-Hey you promised NEVER to speak a word about it!"

"Just show me where your son's room is now."

"Annoying old men first."

As they were getting out of their death pose, they didn't know that Kiva was already fucking Mira's pussy with him getting ready to climax at any second.

"Mira-chan! I'm getting close!"

"Then go Kiva-kun! Fuck me until I'm out cold!" She moaned while they were in a sixty nine position. "Ok kami! I love this cock, and I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mira-chan! I wanna do this every day!"

"Me too!" She cried out as she felt the sperm going into her womb. "Ah! I'm coming!"

"Mira-chan!"

"Kiva-kun!"

Both cried out and came just as their parents reached the door.

"Kiva? What's going on in there?" Reimu asked while hearing the noise. "Hello? Maybe they have a movie on….hope it's not one of your daughters movies."

"I thought you like them?" He frowned while she looked away.

"...shut up old man."

"Oh god….Mira-chan….that was amazing."

"I….know….Kiva-kun." Panted Mira. "And I feel….so happy."

"Me...too…"

"Let's go again….please?" She asked with a cute moan. "I want….to feel more love….inside me."

"Ok….Mira-chan, but this time let's do cowboy."

"Neigh…." She said with a giggle.

Both parents paled and felt like glass before falling down and were on all fours with a light shining down on them while a gloomy aura came off them.

Shikamu walked by and saw them. "Let me guess, the young couple finally started making babies?"

"YES!" the two screamed with tears running down their eyes before crying on the man's shoulders making him sweatdrop. "OH WHY KAMI! WHY!"

"Well they are in love." He pointed out. "And Mira-chan has been getting into near death experiences on a daily basis, so it's common sense for our son to take care of her and to make her feel safe."

"I FORBID IT!" yelled Rajiu standing up with a frown. "My precious little girl has been sullied!"

"So has my sweet son! Something must be done!" frowned Reimu.

Shikamu sighed before grabbing their swords and pointed them at their hearts. "Leave them alone. They had enough problems without you two idiots messing it up."

"But they just had sex!"

"And?" He frowned hardly. "You had sex before and I know for a fact that you two even tried experimenting before I came along so just keep that comment to yourself or I'll push these swords right through your hearts."

They paled while seeing a eight headed Yamata no Orochi with swords in its mouth right behind him.

" **Well? Are you going to stop acting like brats or am I going to have to kill you two?** "

'The Yamata no Orochi!' They thought while recalling the man's more sinister nature as a former Yakuza bounty hunter. Both just slowly nodded sweating in fear.

He moved the blades down while returning to his normal persona. "Good, now let's get this whole war over with and celebrate the children's first sexcapade."

That was when the two heard something that made them pale.

"Mira-chan! I'm cumming!"

"Oh yes! Give me a baby Kiva-kun, ten kids with this load!"

'GRANDKIDS TOO!?' Both thought in horror.

(Later)

Both panted while slowly opening the door.

"Don't worry, we can take a shower together." Mira smiled.

"As long as we get cleaned."

"Oh don't worry, we can fuck and clean at the same time." She giggled.

'Yes!' He thought before looking around. "Coast is clear, and we are naked why Mira-chan?"

"Because I don't feel like getting dressed." She sighed. "Plus it's fun."

He chuckled while walking towards the bathroom. 'She has me there.'

As they opened the door, they went wide eyed as their parents were already in the bathroom.

"Kiva."

"Mira."

"You're in big trouble." Both said at once.

They paled before doing the only thing they could do.

Run the fuck away!

"Hey get back here!" Reimu yelled.

'Shit!' both though while running really fast and their assets moved up and down at their movements.

"You'll pay for defacing my daughter boy!"

"And making my baby boy into a corrupted horn dog!"

They ran faster before ducking into a closet and locked the door. They looked at each other before getting horny again and began doing some closet sex.

Both parent growled in rage while Shikamu sighed.

'Ah, young love.'

'Damn it, if I can't keep my precious boy/girl safe,then I'll need to get a fresh start with my grandchild!'

To be continued?


	149. Chapter 149

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 149

Sexy version of the board game candyland.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hansel groaned as he killed another enemy in his video game. "I gotta say, this new game kinda sucks, it's way too easy." He was 17 with short blond hair, blue eyes, and had a blue t-shirt with white shorts and no shoes. "I swear, these games are getting easier and easier every year."

"Then stop playing it dumbass!" Shouted a girl who was blonde with her hair in twin pigtails and she wore a faded blue t-shirt and jean shorts as she looked through a stack of board games. "I swear, you are the dumbest twin ever."

"Oh bite me Hansel." He snapped before dying in the game and groaned. "See? You always distract me when I'm playing!"

"Well then come over here and help me, I finally got the board games from great aunt Heidi's house, it's a bit weird this is all she left us in the will, I haven't even heard of some of these."

"Well look at them more quiet, now I gotta get back where I was." He grumbled before he was revived and he resumed playing the game.

"Heh, I should have known, all you know how to do is play video games, I bet you're absolutely terrible at a board game, right?"

"Oh please, those things are so boring and easy I could beat you over and over in my sleep, while in a coma." He smirked as she looked across the names.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" She said with a grin. "I bet I could beat you at any game on this table."

He paused his game and turned to her with a glint and grin. "Alright, you're on. But let's make it more interesting, a wager."

"Alright, what are we wagering exactly?" She asked as he sat down at the table with her.

"If I win, you have to shout out, from the top of our place "I can't get a boyfriend because I'm an annoying brat!" and you have to do it when there's a big crowd walking by, so don't try to get out of it by doing it at night."

"Alright, but if I win you have to do the same thing, except you have to say "I am a loser shut in who is more likely to own every video game ever made before I get a girlfriend!"at the top of your lungs...in the nude."

He frowned seeing her smug grin and nodded. "Alright, deal."

"Great! Now then let's chose a game….how about this one?" She said as she picked up a worn box with the words 'candyland' on it.

"Bring it on, I'll kick your ass no matter what game it is."

"We'll see Hansel." She said as she opened the box and opened the board to show a classic candyland board with worn pictures of cartoon characters in it. She pulled out the instruction manual and started reading it. "Ok, it's a simple racing game where we pick up cards to move along the pathway, and whoever reaches the end wins."

"That's it? Tch, like I said, in my sleep." He said as he rolled his eyes and picked up the cutout board pieces. "Huh, these guys look like cartoon kid versions of us." He said as he set them at the beginning of the board. "So, what are these kids names?"

"Wow, apparently they're called Hansel and Gretel, talk about coincidences, huh?"

"Creepy, but who goes first? Is there like some dice or something?"

"Nope, to start we just take a card." She said as she reached one, but the second she picked it up they began to feel weird as the board started to glow. "What the…"

"Uh, you sure this is a board game?" Asked Hansel while suddenly feeling like he couldn't move away from the table.

"I-It looked like one...what's happening?" Gretel groaned as the character pieces began to glow before they felt themselves getting sucked towards the board. "Waaah!"

"Holy shiiiit!" Called out her twin as their forms seemed to stretch out and go right into the board before they disappeared and the board stopped glowing.

Everything was dark before a bright light appeared and Hansel felt himself falling towards the ground before he landed on his feet in a green field. He felt dazed and confused before shaking his head and groaned before hearing a scream and suddenly saw his sister land beside him who stumbled and fell on her ass getting a smile out of him. "Well, if there's any solace to this I got to see that."

"Shut up Hansel...wait, what happened to your clothes?" She asked in confusion.

"What the heck are you...talking….about?" He trailed off looking down to see he was wearing a pair of blue overalls with red and white sneakers, along with a long sleeved shirt under it that was also red and white striped. "Hey, who took my clothes?!"

"I don't know...but whoever took them took mine!" Shouted Gretel who looked down to see she was dressed the same as her brother. "Ugh, now we actually look like we're related."

"Trust me, I noticed." He rolled his eyes as she stood up. "Look on the bright side, it makes you look more like a geek than you were before, it fits you perfectly."

"Like you're one to talk." She said with a frown before noticing something behind him. "Hey, is that a road behind you?"

Hansel turned and spotted a road on the ground, but it was in squares that were different colored, that and there was some kind of sign on a pole that was white and pink striped that looked like peppermint.

Gretel approached the sign and saw that it read 'Welcome to candyland!' She paled and turned to her brother and said. "Hansel...I think we're in the game."

"What? You're nuts." He waved off while walking over and read it. "Ok, that's just creepy."

"What do we do now, do we have to play the game?" She said nervously before feeling something appear in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out a card with an orange square on it. "Huh? Orange square." She said aloud before she suddenly felt her herself sliding forward with no control until she stopped at a square of the same color.

"Woah!" spoke Hansel with wide eyes. "Ok...I take it back, THAT'S creepy."

"Oh god, we really are in the game!"

"That's crazy talk! We...we probably just hit our heads and fell asleep, yeah! All of this is just some crazy dream we're both having since we're twins. All we gotta do is make ourselves wake up and we'll be out in no time, watch." He turned to the sign and started to back up. "See ya back in the living room."

"Hansel, what the hell are you planning on doing, I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream!" Gretel said as she watched her twin keep backing up. She tried to move towards him but she felt like her feet were stuck. She looked down before looking up and saw Gretel run over to the sign and crashed into it, falling and landing flat on his back which caused her to burst out laughing while her twin groaned and held his forehead.

"Fucking hell! That hurt!"

"What on earth did you expect, you ran head first into a sign dumbass!" She laughed as he groaned.

"S-Shut up, I was trying to wake myself up." He groaned before he felt something appear in his pocket. He looked down and reached in before pulling out a card with a green square. "What the hell? A Green square?" He said before he felt himself start to move forward towards the road and stopped on a green square right behind his sister. "Oh come on, even in a dream I'm being forced to play this game!"

"For the last time! It's not a dream you idiot!"

"And I'm saying it is! There's no way some old board game can suck us in! We're just so into it that normal means to wake up isn't gonna work." He shouted in annoyance as he looked around. "And now we're entering a forest, great going Gretel!"

"Screw you!" She shouted as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "Purple square." She said as she was pulled forward again. "I can walk damn it!"

"Gretel….hypothetically speaking, saying we are in the game, are there any other rules I should know, like special cards or something or spaces on the board that will mess with us?"

"Well, on some cards there are two squares which means you move the the square after that color and there are ones with pictures on it that transport you to places on the board with the same picture, and there are gumdrops that trap you in place unless you get a card with their color."

"Ok, then if we can get to the end, we can get out of this dream."

"ASSUMING, it is, which it's not." Spoke Hansel before feeling another card appear in his pocket. "Red square." he said as he was moved forward until he ended on red square before it changed into a red gumdrop which his legs sunk into. He went wide eyed and tried tugging his legs out, but they wouldn't come out. "Fuck I'm stuck!"

"Well, it seems you landed on a gumdrop, until you get another red card you can't move." Said his sister as she pulled another card out of her pocket. "Blue square."

Gretel saw his sister moved up to the square behind him before he pulled out his next card and groaned. "An Orange square? Really?"

"Sorry, I guess this just isn't your luck." She chuckled as she pulled out another card."Two blue squares." She said before she was dragged past him, waving goodbye as she moved forward. "Seems like I'm gonna win."

"Oh hell no!" He growled before pulling out the next card. "Ha, yes, red card!" He cried as the gumdrop disappeared, but he didn't move. "What? It just frees me?! Bullshit!"

"Better luck next time!" Gretel called back before pulling out her next card. "Green square." before moving up to the green space literally right in front of her. "Damn it." She grumbled as her brother pulled a new card.

"Purple, ha!" He shouted as he moved past her and past a card with what looked like a plum on it before stopping three spaces ahead of her. "This game is pretty easy sis!"

"Doesn't mean you'll win!" She called out before pulling the next card out. She looked at it in confusion as it showed a light purple space with a dark purple fruit in the middle of it. "Is that a plum?" She said as she moved forward until she stopped at the space next to a large tree that had a face and hands like a gingerbread man that had the pieces of fruit growing in the branches. Sitting at the bottom was a small green creature who looked like a fat Lorax with a purple necklace around his neck. "What the hell…?"

"Oh, hello Gretel, how are you?" Said the creature as it got up, revealing a sign next to it reading 'Plumpy, the last of the plumpa trolls'.

"Uh...fine?" She replied confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh silly ditzy Gretel, you see me every day." He chuckled as he ate a plum. "Mmmm, I love these things."

"Ok, I think you have me confused with some other Gretel, I just ended up here today, and it was purely accidental."

"Blonde hair and a pig tail? Same clothes, you even sound the same...nope, you're definitely her." He chuckled.

"Look, I'd love to stay here and explain, but me and my brother need to get out of here. Hurry up and draw your card!" She yelled out to her brother.

"I can't! It's not there!"

"Oh silly forgetful Gretel, you know neither can move when you're on my space until I say so, and I don't say you can go until I'm satisfied." He said as he ate another plum.

"Satisfied? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean." He said with a grin as he began to approach her. "Now then, let's get started, let's get that perfect plum butt ready."

"Excuse me?" She said before her overalls undid itself and they fell down at her feet. "Hey, what the hell is going on?!"

"Oh, just our daily fuck session, I'm just preparing you for it as usual."

Her face turned red while covering her chest. "F-F-Fuck session?! Are you delusional?!"

"Nope, not at all, now get on your hands and knees, remember that I'm still short." He chuckled as she felt her body moving against her will as she did as he said. "Now then, let's start with the fun part." He said as he produced a large plum from behind his back.

"Wait, what are you gonna do with that?" She asked as she began to start feeling warm for some reason.

"Oh, I'm just going to let it work it's magic, now open wide." He said with a grin as he approached her head.

She went wide eyed and tried moving, but that's when a sudden wave of heat crashed into her out of nowhere making her blush. 'W-What the hell was that? And why am I getting turned on?!' She thought as he opened her mouth before pushing the large plum in.

"There we go, now we wait for the magic to start." He smiled as she found her mouth chewing on the plum while feeling the juices go down her throat making her body tingle making her blush increase.

'Oh god, this tastes delicious!' She thought before her ass began to feel weird. 'Wait, what's happening down there?!' She looked around and saw her ass began to start grow making her go wide eyed. She saw it grow large and larger before it began to turn a dark purple, the same color as the plum that was in her mouth. 'What is happening?! Is this what he meant by magic?'

"Ah, now that's an ass." Smiled the creature who reached out and gave the ass a squeeze making her moan and feel her pussy getting moist. "Now then, let's get to the fucking Gretel." He said as moved some of his fur away to show a large green dick. "Let's see how tight this plum ass is~."

"Is...is this really happening?" Hansel said as he looked away from his sister and Plumpy. 'Is that troll thing really gonna fuck my sister?!'

"I think I'll start with this fine ass." He said with a grin as he grabbed her large ass cheeks.

Gretel let out a moan while panting and felt her nipples getting hard just looking at the dick. 'He...is he really gonna put that thick thing in my butt?' She thought before Plumpy began to push his dick into her her ass, making her moan into the plum stuffed into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, now THIS is an ass." He groaned as he smacked her ass as he kept pushing, making it jiggle as Gretel moaned again. "You are tight as always Gretel!"

"Oh FUCK!" She cried out with wide eyes since it felt like her ass was managing to take the cock in without any pain and felt a wave of pleasure slam right into her making her juices trickle down her legs as Hansel couldn't move and tried moving his legs.

"Yeah, take it in Gretel, take in my plumpa troll cock!" He groaned as he began to pull back before thrusting it in deeper, making her moan even louder as Hansel blushed. "I love it when you land on my square!"

"Oh god! You're in my butt!" She moaned while Hansel tugged at his legs harder.

"I don't need to hear my sister getting fucked! Just let me move you stupid square!"

"Quiet Hansel, you know the rules, you can't draw a card until I'm satisfied!" He groaned with a grin as he kept thrusting into her as she kept dripping her juices. "Also, Queen Frostine is eager to see you, so I hope you draw her card soon… damn your ass is tight today Gretel!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god! You're stretching my asshole open!" She moaned into the plum as he slapped her ass again.

"That's the idea Gretel, you have the best ass in candyland!" He groaned with smile as he kept thrusting before he felt his dick starting to twitch. "I'm about to fill you up with my own creamy center!"

"Y-Yes, do it, do it!" She moaned in pleasure before he shot his load into her, making her moan out in pleasure. "OH FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

"DAMN IT!" Cursed Hansel plugging his ears as hard as he could hearing his twin moaning. 'What kind of game is this?!'

"That was amazing…" She moaned in pleasure as the plumpa troll pulled his dick out of her with a grin.

"You know it, Plumpy always gives the best ass fuckings." He said with a grin as he smacked her ass again for good measure.

She moaned and shivered before falling on her stomach as her ass twitched and felt the overalls move back over her while her tongue hung out and she felt her panties get soaked from her moist snatch. "Oh god...that was great..wait, is...is my ass going to stay this big?" She said as she looked up at the short troll who started to walk back to the gingerbread tree.

"Of course not, you always get your ass back to normal. Really Gretel, you should know all this." He said as he shook his head and sat down. "Well, I'm satisfied, you can take a card now Hansel."

"Finally!" He shouted as he reached into his pocket to pull out a card with an orange square on it. "Orange square!" He said as he was dragged forward. "God, I really hope that doesn't happen again, it sucked having to listen to you get ass fucked by that green thing!"

"Baby." She muttered while standing up with a shudder. 'If I knew something like that would happen I'd prefer it with my stupid brother NOT listening.'

"It's not like I have a choice, I was stuck in place! Now just read your next card." He said with a frown.

"Alright, alright...two blue squares." She said as she pulled her card out and read it. She wound up moving ahead of him, much to his annoyance. "Ha, it seems I'm going to be winning htis game!"

"And all it took was you taking it up the ass from some weird fur ball." he remarked. "If you wanna get fucked by that stuff in real life, just do it in your room, when I'm out, and out of the state."

"Shut up asshole! I couldn't really stop it, suddenly I just felt really warm and I just needed it...plus it felt amazing." She said with a grin. "Maybe you should try it, who knows, you might like it." She laughed.

"I'm not gay!" He snapped before pulling out his card. "Two Green squares." He read as he was moved forward, only to stop right behind her. "You should know that damn it...though I really hope I don't get stopped at one of those weird squares, I don't want to have to fend off any horny monsters."

"Maybe you'll see a giant squid." She chuckled. "M-Maybe it'll be made of bubblegum who wants a real close 'hug' bahahahaha!"

"Says the girl who just let a lombax go to town on her ass like she was wanting it. Tell me, did he find that stick you got shoved up there twenty-four seven?"

"No, don't you remember, you're the one with the stick up your ass, remember the melt down you had over the new star wars game? Security had to drag you out of the store." She laughed as she pulled a card out. "Red square."

"Doesn't count!" He snapped as she went even farther. "It's those bastards fault for giving kids a chance at a game that eats your money and glitches every five seconds!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't the sales woman's fault, but you still unloaded all your anger on her, did you know we're banned from that store now because of you? It's your turn to draw a card."

"I know, I know." He grumbled in annoyance. He pulled it out while giving her the bird. "Blue square." He said as he moved ahead of her. "Ha, I'm ahead of you now!"

"Yeah yeah...hey, was it just me or did that thing that fucked me seem to know me?"

"Yeah, it did. Speaking of which, why the hell did out aunt have a fucked up game like this? Since when can board games suck you up where you spread your legs for trolls? Namely bitchy sisters?"

"First off, fuck you asshole, secondly, how should I know? We barely ever met her, she lived alone surrounded by board games for as long as I can remember." She said as she pulled out another card. "Blue square."

Hansel groaned while she moved up behind him. "Well look on the bright side, if we get out I'll make sure to let the guys around town you prefer the big, fat, and hairy kind of guys and you don't mind a little anal. You'll get flooded with guys so you have a boyfriend at least once in your life."

"Oh hell no, if you tell anyone what just happened I'll tell them about the time you shit yourself as you watched Dumbo!"

"I was five and the pink elephant scene was terrifying damn it!" He shouted in annoyance as he pulled a card out of his pocket. "Purple square." He looked forward and saw that he only moved one space forward.

"I swear to god I'll do it if you tell anyone about that." She warned while pulling her next card out. "Green square." She moved forward and got ahead of him. "Ha!"

"Fine...hey, where are we now?" Hansel said as he looked around to see they were in a barren wasteland with only a large black arabian style castle with a red roof. "Weren't we in a forest just a bit ago?"

"Hey yeah, we were." She said as she looked around. "Hey, do you remember any of the characters from the board, maybe that way we can figure out where we are."

"No, I barely paid attention, I was thinking more on when I win."

"Damn it...I just hope I don't land on another picture square again." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah...Red square." He spoke moving up ahead to the square and noticed a square ahead of him which had some licorice on it. "Phew, that was a close one."

"What, is there another picture square?" She called nervously as she reached into her pocket and started to pull out her card.

"Yeah, it's right in front of me, so please don't land on it, I don't wanna hear you get fucked again."

She gulped and slowly looked at the card before seeing the same picture there. "Oh fuck no! I'm not getting screwed over again!" She cried as she felt herself start to move forward. "No, no, no! I don't want to go through that shit again!" She shouted before she landed on the square.

"If it's licorice then it could be some creep wriggling monster made out of them, fuck!" Cursed Hansel.

"I say Hansel, I am quite insulted, you and your meddlesome sister should know by now that I am nothing like that Gloopy bimbo." Came a voice behind them.

They tensed up before slowly turning around. To their surprise they saw a tall man with a long nose and pointy ears, he was wearing a black top hat made of black licorice, a suit that made him look like a duke from the 18th century that was black and red that was made of licorice, and he was walking towards them with a cane made of licorice in his hands. "I say, at this point you should be familiar with me, Lord Licorice."

"Wow….you look like a dork." Spoke Hansel before snickering making his sister facepalm.

"Ah, Hansel, just as insolent as I remember and Gretel….you are as beautiful as ever." He said as he walked towards her.

"Oh no, no no no no." she muttered trying to get off the square, but like last time, it did jack squat.

"Wait, are you really coming onto my sister? Gross."

"Oh, you know how this goes, in exchange for me to stop trying to take over this land, I get to have fun with Gretel here." He said as he licked his lips.

"At least do it while I get away! I saw her take it up the ass from a troll, I don't need to see some desperate old guy doing it too!"

"Sorry, but the rule is no one can move until I am satisfied, though I must say you watching is a bit distracting...just shut your eyes." He said as he looked her over with a grin. "Now then, shall we start with our usual routine with the bondage?"

"B-B-Bondage?!" She blushed crimson while the same warm feeling came back again through her body.

"Oh yes, with my licorice, it's so much fun to see you all tied up all helpless as I have my wicked way." He said with a grin as he pulled several long strands of licorice from behind his back.

She gulped before the overalls fell down exposing her panties which went down and saw the licorice lash out and start wrapping around her arms, legs, and in between her legs with two going around her breasts.

"Now then, what position to put you in, what position...any ideas Hansel?" He asked with a grin.

"Why the hell would I have any?!" He said with a blush. "I don't wanna even know what's going through your perverted old man head!"

"Well, I could have her legs spread out, or I could have her hogtied.. Any preferences Gretel?" He said with a grin.

She gulped and looked away while trying to stay silent, but felt her pussy aching while getting excited for each one. "A-any is fine for me…" She said as she began to rock back and forth as she tried to rub her legs together.

"Oh my, it seems someone is excited." He said as he made his way towards her. He moved a finger down and lightly poked her snatch before she jumped and gasped. "And sensitive too, excellent." He said as the licorice began to tighten around her as his pants began to fall down, revealing his erect cock. "Now it's time for some fun my dear Gretel."

She looked at it and turned bright red while the licorice held her in the air and squeezed around her body tighter while his dick looked more slim and long compared to the previous cock. 'I-I want it...I can feel my body craving it...this feels so weird yet...right.' She thought as he began to position his dick above her dripping pussy.

"And this time I'll make sure to give you an extra load compared to last time." He said before he began to push his dick into her, making her moan as the licorice tightened on her. "Yes, nice and tight as usual." He chuckled as he reached up and squeezed her breasts. "These never sag or get too big, they're the perfect pair of breasts."

"T-Thank you." She moaned as she felt him push his dick deeper inside her. 'OH god, this….this feels so different than that the troll guy!'

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Hansel thought as he tried to block out the sound of his sister moaning and the sound of Lord Licorice grunting. 'This sucks!'

"Oh yes, yes! Your insides are moist and warm and snug all over." Grunted the lord while brushing his thumbs against her nipples.

"Y-Yeah, and your dick is so hard, a-and your hands are like magic!" She moaned as he kneaded her breasts.

"If you're going to do it in front of me you could at least be quiet!" Yelled Hansel who could still hear it even with his ears covered.

"Sorry Hansel, but passion cannot be quelled!" Grunted the Licorice themed man as he pinched the blondes nipples. "You know, I'll ask the same thing I've asked before, but have you considered becoming my bride yet?"

"Y-Your bride?" She moaned as he kept fucking her. "N-No, I'm not ready to get married."

"Are you sure? You'd look marvelous with a new change of clothes and I could ensure you get this every. Single. Night." He grunted with each word while giving her nipples a tug.

"N-no, I have to leave...I have to finish the game." She moaned as he tugged on her nipples again.

"A shame, you would have looked amazing in red and black Licorice." He said with a sigh as he thrusted into her again. He kept hitting at her g-spot making her feel her mind going hazy. She moaned as she felt herself come as he kept thrusting.

'Oh my god, he's even better than the green guy!' She thought as she moaned loudly.

"Why does this keep happening?! Would it be to much for you two to get a room?!" Groaned Hansel as the grunting got louder. 'Wait, if he came inside, will she get knocked up?! I'm not ready to be an uncle!'

"I am about to come!" He grunted as his dick twitched. "Here it comes Gretel!"

"Oh god! So am I!" She moaned. 'Twice in one round, this guy is amazing!' She thought before they came at the same time, her juices dripping down his cock as he shot his load into her. "OH FUCK!"

"Fuck yeah! This is always the best part!" He groaned as the licorice tightened around her.

"Finally, now put your clothes back on so we can continue the game!"

"Ah foolish Hansel, so impatient. I'm not satisfied just yet."

"But you fucked her, what else do you want to do?!" He shouted with a groan. "I just want to get out of here!"

The duke laughed while the licorice pulled Gretel off with his sperm dripping out of her before he grabbed her ass and rubbed the tip against her slightly loose ass. " I like to see myself as a perfectionist, you don't do go in the front without coming out the back, so I always make sure to get her from behind, we'll be lucky if she can walk once I'm done."

"M-My ass?" She gasped before moaning as the dick started pushing in making her tense up as his dick pushed the large load from the troll earlier deeper inside her. 'Oh god...I'm starting to feel like a cream pie with all this sperm inside me..' She thought as he pushed his dick in deeper. "M-More, please...give me more…"

"Gladly my dear, I'll fill you like a donut." He said with a grin as the licorice tightened around her as some began to worm their way into her pussy as he kept thrusting, making her moan even louder.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" She moaned as her eyes glazed over. "I love it, I love it, I love it!"

"Yeah, you sure do Gretel." He chuckled as he thrusted into her again and again as her breasts jiggled up and down with every thrust.

"Fuck it!" Cried Hansel reaching down and tugged on his leg with all his might to get it to move. "I'll rip my legs off just to get away! I can't take it!"

"Calm down Hansel, I'm about to come, then I'll be satisfied...though I doubt your sister will be able to move after this!" He groaned as his dick started to twitch.

"Do it in me!"

"You got it!" He groaned before he shot his load into her ass, making her moan as it shot deep into her ass with the load from Plumpy. "There we go!"

"Oh god yes!" She moaned as she slumped down as he began to pull his dick out of her.

"Finally! Now get the licorice off of her so I can draw my card and get out of here!"

The duke scoffed before the licorice put Gretel down as her clothes slipped back over her before he started walking away. "Perhaps next time your sister will take my offer and be my duchess, maybe then you'll give me the proper respect."

"Yeah, fuck no...well, at least now I can draw a card." He grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Two Blue squares." He said as he was moved past his sister. "Come on, get over your latest fuck fest so we can get out of here!"

"G-Give me a sec!" She snapped while shivering and tried standing. 'Fuck, I can feel it all leaking out, this is so embarrassing!'

"Geez, at this rate you're going to have more cum in you than a sperm bank." Her brother joked as she flipped him off. "Maybe you should try and get their phone numbers next."

"Shut up asshole, you won't be laughing when you land on one of the pictures." She said with a grin as he stopped laughing.

"...just pick your damn card."

"Yeah, let's see how you sound if one of them has their dick up your ass." She drew her card. "Orange square."

"Well...maybe the next one will be female...god I hope at least one of them's a female." He said with a shudder.

"What's wrong bro? Scared there's one with a big meaty dick that makes yours look like a toothpick?" She jabbed while landing on one square ahead of him.

"No, I'd just rather not be fucked by a dick unlike you, you've actually been begging for more of it!"

"Hey, it feels amazing!"

"Whatever..Blue square." He said as he moved ahead of her. "Keep this up and you'll turn into a nympho."

"Don't blame me, it's like my body goes in heat as soon as I land on one of these squares, and it'll probably happen to you too."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't." He said as he looked around. "Hey, we're in a new place again."

All around them were large, gumdrop shaped mountains and around them were long, giant candy canes, except some of the smaller ones looked a bit like male genitalia.

"Blue square." He spoke before going up past his sister. "I wonder if your going to end up another guys slut here."

"Fuck you asshole!" She shouted in annoyance.

"You've been the one getting fucked through this entire game." He threw back before laughing as she pulled out her next card.

"Candy cane...oh come on! Again?!" She groaned as she was forced forward. "This is bullshit!"

"Three strikes, you're out!" He called as she stopped at the space, luckily his view of her was obscured by a large candy cane tree. "Keep it quiet this time!"

"Fuck you!" She cried before she started to hear someone approaching her. "Ok, whoever it is this time, can't you just get off with a handjob? I've already been filled like a balloon!"

"Well well well, if it ain't little old Gretel." Said a voice as she turned to see a tall man whose arms and legs were made of candy canes with large pink gloves for hands, a pink shirt with pink short, shoes and a peppermint hat over his pink hat and he had a large smile with a large red nose on his face. "I'm so glad ya decided to stop by and visit little old Mr. Mint."

"Holy shit you're tall." She muttered having to raise her head.

"Yep, and I'm glad you're here, I just finished harvesting the latest batch of peppermint sticks, and I'd really like it you'd help test them out for me." He said as he held up a large basket full of peppermint sticks, except they all looked like large dicks.

"Uh, and how am I suppose to test them?" 'Like I don't know already.'

"Oh simple, you're gonna help me figure out how long they can last and how sturdy they are." He said as her overalls fell off as she started to feel warm again.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, let's get it over with." 'Fuck, I can already feel the jizz leaking out!'

"Great, now open up!" He said as he picked up a large one as he brought it to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and started to feel him push it in while she could taste the flavor with her tongue. 'Wow, it tastes really good...and it's so big!' She thought as he kept pushing it inside her mouth.

"Good, good, now let's get it moving." He said as he snapped his fingers as the peppermint began to move back and forth in her mouth, much to her surprise as he picked up another one. He moved it down near her pussy before slowly pushing it in making her moan around the first one.

'O-Oh god, is...is he going to push one into every hole?' She thought with a blush as he grinned as he pushed it inside her.

"So far so good...it's holding together...this was a good harvest." He said as he pushed it in even deeper. "This is one of the best batches of candy dicks yet."

"Oh shit! I heard that!" Groaned Hansel. 'Maybe if I just focus on something else I can zone them out.'

'D-Did he say candy dicks? I wonder if they'll...come?' She thought as the one in her mouth kept moving back and forth. When she felt him let go of the one in her pussy she moaned louder feeling that one start moving on it's own too.

"Now then, let's get one in the backdoor, shall we?" He said with a grin as he grabbed a large one as he began to move her ass cheeks apart. "You ready?"

"Mmm!"

"I'll take that as a yes, here we go!" He said as he rubbed the tip against the entrance before he began to slowly push it in, making her moan into the first candy dick.

'Oh god! He's stuffing all my holes at once!' She thought as he kept pushing it deeper into her ass as the others kept moving back and forth, send wave after wave of pleasure in her body.

"I gotta say Gretel, you are definitely the best test subject for the quality of my cndy dicks, how would you like to join me, I could pay ya." He said as he finished pushing the dick in and let go as it began to move back and forth on its own.

'Oh god, if this keeps going I might be all for the fucking part.' She thought as he stepped back and grinned at her.

"I just wish I could find somewhere to stick another...maybe I could try it between your breasts?" He said to himself as he picked up another.

'Go ahead mime boy.' She thought as her shirt rolled itself up, revealing her breasts to him as he grinned.

"Damn, you really are a hard worker, I would love to have you working for me." He licked his lips while moving a long piece up and slid it in between her chest before it began moving on it's own. He stepped back to see all four dicks moving back and forth, making her moan and quiver in pleasure. "Well, the first one should be about ready to blow by now."

'I think I feel it twitching already.' She thought as she felt the one in her mouth start to twitch before it began to shoot out a white liquid with small pieces of peppermint into her mouth from the tip, making her moan as she tried to gulp it down.

"Thatta girl, get ready for a sticky feeling, then again it might just be like the other times."

'Oh god, this feels amazing yet so different from the other times…' She thought as the dick kept moving back and forth in her mouth when suddenly the one in her pussy began to twitch as well. When it shot into her she jumped since it felt more cool and actually felt like melted candy. 'T-this feels amazing!'

"It seems someone is starting to really enjoy herself." Chuckled Mr. Mint with a grin as she quivered in pleasure. "You're always so much more fun than your brother."

"Wait, what?!" Said brother cried in shock. 'Oh god! I think I'm gonna be sick!'

"Yeah, all he does is suck on one of them, he doesn't want me to stick any more up his butt, and speaking of which I think it's about to blow about...now." He spoke before the candy in Gretel's ass and chest began to twitch before shooting the candy on her face and inside her.

'O-Oh god, I feels so full...and it's all over me now!' She thought as she moaned into the candy dick.

"There we go, the test is complete, I'll just take the dicks out now." He said with a grin as he walked towards her. "You did great Gretel."

She gave an incoherent muffled reply as he pulled the candy dicks out of her making her pant and shudder. "That...that was intense…" She said as the candy on her face began to harden.

"Yep, and now I'm satisfied, that felt amazing." He said with a chuckle. "Hey Hansel! You can draw now!"

"Finally!" He shouted as he pulled a card out of his pocket. "Two red." He said as he was pulled past his sister as he blushed. "Put your clothes back on!"

"Here Gretel, here's a farewell gift for being such a help to me." Mr. Mint said as he handed the girl a large candy dick.

She nodded and panted while her clothes slipped back onto her. 'God, Hansel is never going to let me live this down.' She thought as she pulled a card from her pocket. "Green square."

She moved up past him while he groaned and rubbed his head.

"Are we at least halfway to the end?"

"Well, I think so." She said with a shrug. "Just pull your card."

"Fine...orange square." He said as he moved past her before stopping at what looked like a path leading off made of gumdrops with a sign saying 'Gumdrop pass, home of Jolly'. "Huh? Is this a shortcut or something?"

"I think so."

"Then I'm taking it! See ya!" He smirked before jogging across the path. Halfway through his feet touched a picture of a gumdrop and he felt his feet stop as a gumdrop appeared, trapping his feet and legs in place. "What? Oh man!"

"Oh my oh my oh my, it seems I have a visitor!" Called a jolly voice as he paled.

'Oh good, the voice sounded like a dude...I have a bad feeling about this!' He thought before slowly turning his head and went wide eyed. "Aw come on!"

Bouncing towards him happily was a large purple creature who had no hair but three small lollipops on his head, large yellow glasses that had swirls in them, large puffy pink pants with purple polka dots and white frilly gloves and a large white neck ruff. "It seems Jolly has a new visitor!"

"Aw hell no! I'm not gonna get fucked by Barney's third cousin!"

"Why Grendel, no need to be so rude, it's just me, Jolly!" He laughed happily as he approached the blonde.

"It's Hansel you over inflated gumball, and seeing and hearing my sister getting fucked is one thing, but I'm not taking any dick in my ass!" He spoke trying to move his feet. "You wanna get satisfied? Do what other lonely bastards do and use your hands."

"Like you!" Gretel called out from her space.

"Shut up!"

"Now you're being very rude, but don't worry, I can change that!" He cried happily as he reached down and pulled two large purple gumdrops off the ground. He moved over to Hansel who held his fists up before Jolly moved the gumdrops over and pressed them against the boy's chest where he started to feel them stay on and stick.

"What the hell, what are you doing?!" He cried as his clothes fell off. "Why did you stick these on me?!"

"I'm changing you, you're going to be so sweet once this is over!" He laughed as Hansel began to feel weird.

"H-Hey!" He cried out swinging at Jolly who jumped back while feeling like his waist began shrinking. He looked down and saw that his ass was starting to slowly swell up as his skin began to turn purple, the same shade of purple as the gumdrops on his chest. "W-What is happening to me?" He cried as his voice started to get higher.

"You're becoming really really sweet of course!"

"W-What?!" He cried as his hair started to grow longer and mold together as it also turned purple and start to turn into the same consistency as the gumdrop as his face started to become more feminine before he felt his dick starting to change, disappearing until something began to take its place. He went wide eyed grabbing at the groin and dropped his jaw. "M...M...MY DICK!"

"Yay, it's almost done!" Jolly laughed happily. "You're gonna be a beautiful happy gumdrop woman!"

"WHAT?!" He screamed while covering his mouth as his voice sounded just like a girl.

"Yep, my special gumdrops have improved you, soon you'll be nice and happy!" He laughed as he clapped his hands.

"You took my dick you fat bastard!" She growled while feeling her body getting warm. "There is no possible way I could feel happy in this situation!"

"Then I'll help!" He laughed as he began to take off his pants. Right in between his legs was a thick dick just as purple as his skin with the tip looking like a gumdrop in a way.

"Oh no...no, no, no, this isn't happening!" She cried as the warm feeling grew. She felt her body heating up while noting the weirdness of not having a dick.

"Silly Hansel, we do this all the time, we can do it every day if you become my wife!" Giggled Jolly as he bounced towards her.

"N-No way!" She spoke while unconsciously staring at his dick. 'It's so big...and purple..I...I want it?' She thought as she began to have mixed feelings.

"So Hansel, where do you want it?" Jolly asked curiously. "You want to suck on it? You want it upfront? Or back?"

"U-Upfront?" She said in shock.

"Upfront it is!" He said with a smile as moved towards her and pushed the tip against her new pussy, making her moan.

"I-I didn't me-OW!" she cried out feeling her new hole slowly get stretched open with her eyes going wide. 'I-Is this really happening?' She thought as Jolly grinned as he reached out and squeezed her gumdrop breasts, making her moan.

"So big and squishy, they're perfect!" He laughed as he gave them another squeeze before one hand began to travel down and grab her ass. "Nice and soft too, just like a gumdrop!"

She moaned again while feeling like her whole body was on fire. 'I...I need it, I need to calm the fire!'

"Oh god...is this how Hansel felt every time I got fucked?" Muttered Gretel seeing this while wide eyed. 'And is this gonna mean I've got a twin sister from now on?' She thought as she looked at her new twin get fucked. 'One that is apparently made out of gumdrops...wow this game is fucked up.'

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moaned Hansel gritting her teeth. 'I'm really getting fucked!'

"You're so nice and soft and bouncy, and you sound so happy now!" Jolly laughed as he kept thrusting into her. "How's my penis feel?"

"I-It feels amazing!' She moaned in pleasure.

"Glad to hear Hansel, you make a beautiful gumdrop woman!" He chuckled as he pulled her head close before kissing her, making her eyes widen.

'Oh god, I so did not need to hear that.' Gretel thought as she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears. 'I just hope this ends soon, then we can figure out what to do with my new sister.'

'I'm taking a dick in me and it's making me go crazy!' She thought as she moaned as Jolly thrusted into her again even harder when suddenly his dick began to twitch.

"Oh my, the happy juice is about to come out!" He moved his dick faster. "I'll make your insides all warm and sticky!"

"W-W-Wait, what?" She moaned. 'If he comes inside me...will I get pregnant?!'

"Here I go!" He cried before he shot his load into her, making her moan loudly as she climaxed as well. "That was fun!"

Hansel gripped him while stunned at the burning feeling rising inside her. "O-oh god..t-this feels amazing!"

"Are you two done yet?" Called Gretel with a blush.

"Yup! I filled her all up!" He smiled setting Hansel down who panted and was still feeling fuzzy. "Do you wanna stay all nice and happy or should I change you back?" He asked curiously as he pulled his pants back up.

"Change him back!" Spoke up Gretel quickly.

"But he seems so happy… but ok!" He giggled happily as he reached out and grabbed Hansel's gumdrop breasts and squeezed them before pulling them off of her.

Hansel jolted and started to feel her body tingle which began to slowly go back into a male one while he felt relief, but still felt the warmth oozing from his anus. "Did...did that really just happen?" He panted as the gumdrop restraining him disappeared as he moved forward to the end of gumdrop pass.

"Yep, you were so happy!" Jolly giggled as he bounced away.

'I just became a girl, got fucked, and now my ass is full of his jizz.' He turned to Gretel who blushed and held a finger up. "Not. One. Word."

"Ok...gumdrop girl." She said as she pulled a card out. "Green square."

Hansel grumbled as she moved past and felt the clothes go back on him with his dick slightly hard.

"Think of it this way, now you know what it feels like to be a donut."

"Yeah, just like you." He said as she frowned.

"Touche."

"Blue square." He said as he moved ahead of her. "God, I really hope something like that doesn't happen again."

'Yeah, I'd wanna get a picture before we're done for blackmail.' She thought with a chuckle as she pulled out another card. "Two green squares." She moved up while Hansel inwardly groaned.

'Now I gotta deal with sperm in my ass until we're done.' He thought as he felt some of it drip out. 'I am going to take five showers after this, I just hope that I don't end up changing again.' "Red square."

He moved past Gretel who noticed the area turning into something else yet again. The grass was green and there were numerous vines growing on the ground with peanuts growing from them. "Ok, this looks like the most normal place so far." He said before seeing a little cottage made out of peanut brittle. "Heads up sis."

"Peanut brittle? Oh come on, that isn't candy...or is it?" She said with a groan as she pulled a card and sighed. "Purple square."

"Look at licorice, who the hell thinks black licorice is candy?" Hansel threw back as she moved past him.

"Fair point...I just hope I don't get caught by another character, I'm a bit winded." She groaned as her brother pulled out a card and swore. "What? Wait, let me guess, it's your turn again?"

"Yes, I got a card with a fucking peanut on it!" He swore as he was moved forward before seeing a sign next to the house reading 'Gramma Nutt'. "Aw come on! First I lose my dick and take a dick, now I'm gonna end up fucking an old bat?"

"Relax you big baby, maybe it's just a nickname, doesn't mean she's actually someone's grandma."

"I don't know anymore! Nothing in here makes sense, and I don't wanna do an old grandma!" he snapped before the door slowly opened and he gritted his teeth without looking. "Listen here! I don't care if it's the rules, I'm not gonna-" He stopped when he turned and dropped his jaw while Gretel was just as surprised. "Holy...shit."

Standing in the doorway was a short woman who was wearing a blue blouse and a light blue apron, it showed off her breasts and butt and she had a youthful face with a few wrinkles around her eyes, she had long curly brown hair and a smile.

"Oh hello Hansel and Gretel, I didn't expect you too coming by after last time."

"A-Are...you Gramma Nut?" He asked in shock. 'Wow, she looks kind of like a MILF or in this case a GILF I guess.'

"Of course dear, and I'm so glad you're here, for you see, I need some help with a new recipe I'm trying out."

"Uh, what kind?" He asked while staring at her cleavage.

"Oh, just a new variant of peanut brittle, but you see, it seems I'm missing a very important ingredient."

"Uh huh." He nodded dumbly without listening as Gretel rolled her eyes.

"So I was wondering if you could help me get it, would you be ok with that? I know you've helped me in the past."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." He said dumbly, not listening to her.

"Great." She smiled while reaching over and started unzipping his pants.

"H-huh? What are you doing?!" he said with a blush as she pulled his pants down before bringing out a large mixing bowl from behind her back.

"Oh, just getting the ingredient, the recipe calls for some male cum." She said as she licked her lips. "I hope you have plenty to spare, I'm feeling a bit parched myself."

'I had a feeling this would happen.' Gretel thought as she watched the Gilf bring her mouth to her brothers dick.

Hansel went wide eyed feeling the woman slowly slide her mouth over his dick and groaned since it was already hard. "Holy fuck!"

'I can't wait to get the ingredient...it's been almost a day since the last time I got to taste any~.' thought Gramma Nutt who slowly moved her head back and forth while Hansel gritted his teeth.

'I'm getting blown by a Gilf! Fuck yeah!' He thought grabbing her head and started to slowly move his hips back and forth.

'Oh my, it seems he can't wait to help me get my ingredient, what a nice little boy.' She thought as she kept sucking on his dick. She caressed his balls while licking all around the tip and getting a louder groan.

'Oh god, I don't know how long I can last, that fucking from Jolly left me hard.' He thought as he groaned. When he felt her tongue move around the sides he felt the pressure rising. "K-Keep sucking!"

'Of course, I want that sweet white liquid.' She thought as she kept sucking before she felt it start to twitch. 'Here we go!'

"I'm cumming!" He groaned as he shot his load into her mouth as she gulped it down greedily.

'Delicious as always~.' She thought with a smile. She slowly pulled her mouth off with some spurting on her face before aiming it down into the bowl as Hansel groaned and panted. "Good boy, now come into the bowl for Gramma, alright?"

"Y-Yeah, you got it!" He groaned as she rubbed his dick as he kept cumming.

Gretel groaned and looked away while looking green. 'I'm gonna throw up imagining who'd wanna eat that stuff.'

"I can't wait to finish this batch, would you like a taste of the batter Gretel?" Gramma asked with a smile.

She covered her mouth and shook her head frantically.

"Really? But you love to eat the batter, especially when you and your brother help me get ingredients." She said as Hansel shot his last load into the bowl.

"I'm good!"

She shrugged and licked the sperm around her lips up while standing up. "Thank you Hansel, you're such a good help."

"No...problem." He smiled while trying to catch his breath. "Is that all, are you satisfied now?"

'Please be, I don't wanna watch this anymore!'

"Well I have been feeling a bit lonely downstairs, but if you're in a hurry I can wait till next time."

'Yes!'

"Well I still got some juice left, and I don't think my sister would mind if we take our time."

'No!' She thought as Gamma grinned.

"Great, then let's have some fun." She said as she started to take off her dress.

"No! We have to keep moving, I don't wanna watch this!"

"Damn." Drooled Hansel seeing Gramma's body, which actually looked a little curvy with a little weight around her waist, but it just made her butt look better.

"This gramma still gots it, now let's have fun dear." She said as she set the bowl down before pushing him onto his back.

"Oh be my guest." He grinned while feeling her rub against his dick with her slit while he reached up and cupped her breasts. "Wow, nice and soft, and a bit firm, not bad for an old woman."

"Thank you dear, the secrets in the nuts...both kinds~." She said with a wink. "Now let's get the party started." She said as she began to lower herself on him. She hummed feeling the dick slowly push in with Hansel smiling feeling the warm insides stick around the cock the more she went down.

"Oh fuck yeah! I'm in a hot ass gilf! Take a long look sis!"

"I'd rather not!" She cried as she covered her eyes. "Just hurry up and cum in her so we can go!"

"Oh yeah, your cock really gets my hole kicking." Moaned Gramma as she lowered all the way down making Hansel go wide eyed before she moved up and then slammed back down with a moan. "It's been far too long since Gramma's gone all the way!" She moaned as she kept slamming down on his dick.

"W-Wow, you're really good at this!" He groaned. 'Fuck! Her pussy's not letting go of my cock! It's like it's trying to eat it all!'

'Gramma wants it all, I want all his semen, all his cock, everything!' She thought as she slammed down again, her breasts pushing against his chest before she raised herself up again.

"Yeah, ride that dick you old bitch! I'm gonna wreck your cunt!"

"Do it! I want it so bad!"

"Just shut up!" Gretel moaned as she blushed and turned around.

"I'm about to give you your own creampie!" He groaned as his dick started to twitch before he shot his load inside her. "Take it all Gramma Nut!"

"Oh yes!" She moaned in pleasure. "That's the stuff, good job sonny."

"Great, he came in you, now get off of him so we can continue the game!"

"Yeesh Gretel, what's wrong deary? You sound like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I just watched my brother fuck a GILF! I didn't want to watch that!" She cried as Gramma got off of him and pulled her dress back on.

"Why you're so flustered from that I don't get, after all last time you were ok with, what's that term you young people use? Oh right! Eating me out."

"I did what!?" She cried with a blush. 'I guess it doesn't matter who lands on the space, they'll find ways to fuck us!' She thought as Hansel put his clothes back on. "Look, I just want to finish the game...green card!" She said as she pulled a card from her pocket.

"Spoilsport." Grumbled Hansel getting his clothes on.

"Have fun you two." Smiled the lady kissing Hansel on the cheek before heading back inside her house. "And thanks again for your help."

"No problem!" He called with a grin as he reached into his pocket. "Blue card."

"That was uncomfortable, did you really have to fuck her, you could have gotten off with just the blowjob."

"You kidding? No way!" He smirked moving up right behind her. "I had to deal with you getting fucked by three guys in a row, I end up getting fucked, so I needed this WAY more than you. Besides, do you know how hard it is to see a grade A gilf who isn't too old, ugly, or both? That's like trying to find buried treasure."

"Well you buried something in her, and you have something buried in you by Jolly, so next time just take the quickie so we can finish the game!" She said with a frown.

"Oh? Then next time you get a space you can just give them a handjob, right? Or maybe you'd rather suck them straight off, tell me if I'm wrong."

"...you just shut up or I'll tell people about what you did miss gumdrop." She scowled as she pulled out a card. "Purple square."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his next one. "Orange square."

"How close to the end do you think we are?" She asked with a frown. "Green square."

"Beats me." He shrugged. "Red square."

"Alright...two blue squares." She said before looking around. "Well, we're in a new area now."

This time it looked like a forest literally made of lollipops sticking out of the ground with various shaped ones and the basic circular ones.

"Wow...five bucks says if you land on a picture square someone'll give you a blowjob." She said with a chuckle as they looked around.

"Aw ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." He said as he gave her the finger. "Purple square."

"Yeah, but I imagine you wouldn't mind, huh?"

"With the way things are going my dick might get turned into a lollipop." He grumbled before moving up forward and glancing around. "Geez, do these things grow like trees or does someone put them here?"

"Beats me, Red square."

"Well, I just hope I don't end up getting the picture card. Green square."

"Well personally I hope neither of us get it, I'm tired of all the fucking. Two blue squares."

They kept on going before they spotted the picture square up ahead making them stop and glance at the other.

"Uh...you know what sis, I think I'll pass, you draw next."

"Oh no bro, I insist, you go first, after all, it's your turn." She said nervously.

"Um, uh...fine…..damn it!" He shouted. "Lollipop card!" He moved over onto it and looked around cautiously. "Alright, who's the nympho gonna be this time?"

"Hansel!" Cried a female happily before someone glomped him, knocking him onto his back. "I missed you so much!"

"Huh?" He said as he looked up to see a girl with large breasts in a yellow dress with lollipops stuck to it with several around her breasts, her hair was red and curly and had a crown of lollipops on top of it.

"Oh I thought I wouldn't see you for who knows how long!" She said happily as she started to kiss his cheek. "Promise to never leave me again?"

"Huh? Wha...who are you?" He asked in disbelief.

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Hansel? It's me, Princess Lolly."

"Princess Lolly...so are you royalty?" Said Gretel in confusion. "Why are you hanging off my idiot brother?"

"Did you hit your head you two? He's the one I want to be my future husband!"

"WHAT?!" They called in shock.

"You want me as your husband?!" He asked in shock.

"Why?!"

"Because he can make me feel amazing! In fact, let's go at it again, I need you to fuck me senseless."

"W-What? I can't do that!" He said with a blush as she tried to pull his clothes off.

"I'm sorry, but my pussy needs your mighty dick." She smiled seeing his dick stand out before grabbing it and started rubbing it eagerly. "I'm a lollipop and I need my stick~."

"W-What?" He said with a blush as she kept rubbing.

"Come on! Can't you do that away from me?" Spoke Gretel.

"Quiet peasant, you do know that if I marry this hunk you will join the royal family, though if you keep this up I'll have you made a scullery maid...or maybe I'll put you into a lollipop!" She said with a frown.

"What?!" She went wide eyed before Princess Lolly leaned down and began licking Hansel's dick with a hum making his twin look away. 'This girl is nuts!'

"Nice and tasty, I love it more than my lollipops, the only thing that would make it better would be if you were mine, that and if it was a lollipop." She said as she kept licking it.

"W-what?" He groaned while stuck on the spot and gripping his hands. 'Ignoring all that, at least I'm getting another blowjob, already this is turning out better than since we started.'

'This girl is nuts, she sounds like she would kill him if he doesn't marry her!' His twin thought as the princess began to put her mouth around his dick.

'Oh yes, it's as musky and salty as last time!' She thought as she kept sucking it, fondling the balls carefully like they were a priceless treasure. 'I can't wait to have his special cum!'

"Fuck!" He groaned holding her head. "K-Keep at it, this is great."

'He's enjoying it! That must mean he loves me!' She thought happily as she started to suck even harder. 'I want it, I want it all now!'

He jumped and gritted his teeth."E-Easy! I'm gonna blow too soon if you do that!"

'I don't care, I want it, it belongs to me, all of it, just as you belong to me!' She thought as she sucked it greedily.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" He groaned as her eyes widened happily.

'Do it!' She thought as his dick twitched before he shot his load into her mouth, making her moan as she gulped it down greedily.

'Holy shit! This girl really is thirsty.' He thought as she pulled her head away, licking her lips with a grin. "Well, that was amazing...though I promised Gretel that I'd just do a blowjob this time."

"Forget what your sister says, do you really wish to stop with just my mouth?"

"Well...not exactly, but I would like the game to end." He said as she began to pull her dress off.

"Try saying that after you go inside me like last time, I guarantee you won't think something silly like that again." She said before glaring at his twin. "If Gretel makes you I'll make sure it never does again. Ever."

'She's crazy!' Gretel thought as she shivered.

"Well...if you insist." He said, giving and making her grin as she crawled on top of him. "Just be warned, I might not be as energized as usual."

"Oh, I'll be happy either way, and who knows, maybe I'll get pregnant and then you'll be forced to marry me!"

"Um...let's try to avoid that?" He sweatdropped before she slid onto his dick with a moan and him a grunt. "Oh god, you're so tight!" He groaned as she moaned.

"Oh yes, yes, it's been so long!" She moaned with bliss before she started to move her hips up and down the dick.

"W-Wow, you seem really eager." He groaned as she kept bouncing her hips.

"Oh yes, I can't wait for us to get married, then we can do this all day long!"

'Not gonna happen crazy.' Thought Gretel. 'If this is the princess I'm afraid to see the queen and king.'

"Oh yes, yes, I want more Hansel, I want more dick!" She moaned as she bounced her hips even faster.

"E-Easy!" He groaned while giving her ass a squeeze.

"No, I want it, I want it all, this feels amazing!" She moaned with a crazy look in her eye.

'Oh crap! What they say is true, don't stick your dick in crazy!' He thought as he groaned as she kept bouncing on his dick. 'I just hope this is the last crazy here.' he thought as she grinned at him.

'Just hurry up and cum into the crazy princess so we can go!' thought Gretel covering her ears.

"I-I'm gonna blow!"

"Then do it!" She cried as he groaned as came, making her moan loudly. "Oh YEESSSS!"

"Finally, now pull out of her so we can go!"

"I can't!" He groaned while Princess Lolly wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep him inside. "She won't let go of me!"

"I want it, I want it all, I want it every day!" She moaned as her eyes turned into hearts. "You'll be mine forever and ever and ever!"

"Shit! Sis draw a card!"

"I don't know if I can but I'll try!" She cried as she reached into her pockets. She pulled a card out. "Green square!"

Hansel tried prying Lolly off him while his sister moved past him. "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't stay, I have to keep moving!"

"No, stay here with me!" She spoke keeping her grip on him. "I miss you so much when you leave, if you won't stay I'll just come with you!"

"I don't think that works." He spoke pulling out a card. "Purple square!"

"Noooo!" She cried as he was moved away from her. "Come back here to meeeee!"

"Sorry, but he's gone! Blue square!" Gretel called as she moved farther up the board. "Grab your card Hansel!"

"Ok, two orange squares!" He spoke moving up while pulling his overalls back up.

"I'll wait for you to come back to me!"

'She's nuts!' He thought as he shook his head.

"Two Green squares." Spoke his sister.

"Hey sis, do you think we're nearing the end, this game just seems to keep going on and on!"

"I think we're almost there, look!" She pointed ahead where the environment looked like hills of ice cream. "We're almost in the next area."

"Alright, I just really hope I don't land on another picture, I'm starting to feel a bit empty down there. Orange square."

"Hopefully it's something toned down." She muttered. "Blue square."

"Somehow I doubt that'll be the case." He grumbled as he pulled another card. "Green square."

And they kept going while seeing more and more ice cream all around with the air feeling a bit nippy. They shivered as they kept going forward as they started to see a large pink body of water next to the path with a sign saying 'Ice cream sea'. They kept going before their eyes widened as they saw a picture on the ground of a snowflake.

"Oh no...you go first sis."

"No way, it's all you."

"Damn it….fuck, again?!" He shouted as he got the card. He moved towards the space and looked around. "Alright, where are you?!"

"Teehee, what's wrong Hansel?" Came a female voice all around them. They turned to see a busty woman wearing a large blue and white ball gown that looked like a scoop of ice cream floating on the pink water, she had long white hair, a crown with blue diamonds, and a large staff with a snowflake at the top of it. "Is Gretel bugging you again? Or is it the fact you just escaped my daughter?"

"Wait, that nutso princess is YOUR daughter?!" Spoke Gretel with wide eyes while Hansel paled and crossed his fingers in the shape of a cross.

"Back off lady! I'm not dealing with that again!"

"Oh calm down dearie, while I know my daughter is a bit...forward with her affection for you, I am a happily married woman, I am Queen Frostine after all." She said with a smile. "Really you act like this is the first time we've met."

"I guess you could say that." He muttered as she approached him. "So...are you going to try to….do me?" He gulped as he tried not to look at her breasts.

"Well I have been feeling like I could use some help with a minor 'itch' if you catch my drift, and it's always kinky to try out my future son-in-law, that is if you ever actually marry my daughter." She said as she grinned at him and began to tug at her dress. "I am in an open marriage after all~."

"He's good, now let's go Hansel!"

"Wait, you mean you're fine banging some young guy even if you're married?" Spoke Hansel. "And you're not gonna try and keep me like some prisoner to keep fucking every day, right?"

"Oh of course not, then my daughter wouldn't be able to marry you, and besides, my husband does the same thing with your sister." She said as Gretel's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh come on!" She groaned as the queen stripped. "You mean I get fucked by the king?!"

"Yep, and now I'm going to have some fun, right Hansel~?" she purred with a wink while he gulped.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Stop thinking with your dick!"

"Shut up, she's a hot milf and for once she's not crazy!" He shouted back as his clothes started to fall off, showing his now erect penis. "Besides, this is my one chance to bang a married woman without the husband wanting me castrated since it IS an open marriage."

"Indeed, now why don't you come on over here to me~." She said as she waved her finger at him as he gulped. She laid down on her back and spread her legs showing her wet slit while he moved over fully hard. "It'll feel nice and cool, now go ahead and fuck me right there in my pussy!"

He nodded and lined up before ramming his dick in at one go with a grunt while she moaned. "Fuck is it cold!"

"Yes, yes it is, now warm me up Hansel, now start thrusting!" She moaned with a smile as he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. She hummed before he started to hammer in and out of her while Gretel covered her eyes with a groan.

"Damn it, why does this keep happening….well, at least it's not me." She grumbled as her twin kept thrusting.

"Fuck! It's cold and hot at the same time!"

"Yes, and you're so full of energy, my husband can't thrust like this anymore...at least not with me, he saves it all for Gretel!" She moaned in pleasure as he started to knead her breasts.

"Fuck! I can believe it, she seems to really like taking it from older men!"

"Fuck!"

"You can, after me!" Moaned Frostine with a smile.

"No way, he's my brother!" She cried with a blush as Hansel kept thrusting.

"God, you're so tight!" He groaned as she smiled at him.

"A queen must be perfect in every way, and I do mean every way~."

"I'm gonna cum! Your daughter pretty much wrang me dry!"

"Oh don't worry, this feels amazing anyway!" She moaned as he shot his load into her. "From what I've heard you and your sister have been busy, I just hope you saved energy for Gloopy."

"Gloopy?" The two spoke nervously and with dread.

"Yes, Gloopy is going to be the next one you meet, he...or she...it, it goes either way, it's very fluid, what being a sentient mass of melted fudge." She chuckled as she started to put her dress on. "I hope you two are ready for the biggest mess in all of candyland."

"W-What? Well...maybe we won't land on it's square?" Gretel said nervously.

"Aw come on, we've landed on every single space like that since we got here." Frowned Hansel. "One of us is gonna land on it, and this time it ain't gonna be me."

"No way, I've been through enough, you can fuck the fudge!"

"No way, I already have that purple assholes cum in my ass!"

"Have fun you two." Smiled Frostine.

"Um...bye!" Gretel called as the queen walked back into the sea as she reached into her pocket. "Blue square."

'No way I'm getting fucked by some fudge monster.' They both thought as they made their way down the trail, the ice cream slowly giving way to large brown pools of liquids that bubbled and oozed.

"Where is it?" Hansel grumbled.

"I don't know, two Red squares." She said as she moved forward, unaware of the goo that was starting to seep onto the square.

"It's just messing with me...red square." He said as he moved to the same square as her. That's when he noticed his feet felt sticky. "Huh? Wait...Gretel, try pulling a card out, I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he looked down to see brown goo oozing onto the red square.

She reached into her pocket, but didn't feel any. "I can't, there...isn't...any."

"Wait….then that means….oh god!" He cried as he looked down as more ooze began to appear, slowly engulfing them up to their waist as a large face appeared in it, smiling at them happily.

"Oh good! I was waiting for you two!"

"Um...hey, can you let us go?" Hansel asked nervously as two pillars began to rise up from the chocolate ooze. "Like, right now? This very second? Pronto?"

"Nope, old Gloopy hit the jackpot, it got both of you!" It laughed at the pillars began to change, one turning into a busty woman with a large ass as the other became a buff man with a large dick.

"Oh come on! This must be against the rules!" Spoke Gretel with a blush seeing the dick.

"This is a rare treat, usually I only get one of you, but you were in such a rush you both got on my space before the rules kicked in!" It cheered as it started to separate the twins.

"Aw fuck." Muttered Hansel with a gulp.

"That's the idea!" The female said as she took off his clothes. She grabbed his dick and licked her lips while he jumped and the male started rubbing Gretel's chest while her overalls slipped off.

"Do you feel like having a chocolate pie?" He whispered in her ear as he began to move to her back as he rubbed her chest.

"This is so much fun!" Gloopy laughed as the male and female nodded their heads as the female began to move towards Hansel's dick as the male began to press his against Gretel's ass.

"M-Maybe you should focus more on my brother, he's always eager for sex."

"N-No, focus on her, I've been having if for the last couple of turns, she needs it!"

"Hmmm, Gloopy can do both!" It said as the female began to pull Hansel's dick into her as the male started to push his dick into her ass, making her moan as it started to stretch it out.

"Fuck!" Both groaned out at the sudden move while the fudge either constricted around the dick or expanded inside.

"God...I feel like a pastry!" She groaned as she felt the fudge go deeper inside her.

"Tell me about it." Hansel groaned as the fudge woman kept bouncing her hips. 'I feel like my dick is gonna break off if I don't get a real break!'

"Your ass is nice and tight~." Said the man into her ear as she groaned.

"F-Fuck...how ofter do you do this?"

""Gloppy doesn't get to do this as much as Gloppy likes, you two don't come by as often as the other places." It said with a frown before grinning. "But now Gloopy gets to have fun with you too, the best kind, now enjoy the fucking!"

"Ah!" They groaned with Gretel feeling the dick going deeper into her as the dick began to stretch and Hansel felt the woman's insides squeeze and rub all around his cock.

'Oh god, it's like it's massaging me, I don't know how much longer I can last!'

'Oh god, I feel like he's going to tear me in half!'

"Gloppy loves this!" It moaned with a grin as the two fudge characters who kept thrusting and bouncing on the blonde twins, making them moan in pleasure.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Moaned Gretel feeling the fudge poking at her cervix.

"I-I don't think I can last much longer, I...I think I'm going to cum!" Groaned Hansel as the fudge sucked in his balls, massaging them as well as his dick started to twitch. "Here it goes!"

"Yay, give me the white chocolate!" Gloopy said with a grin.

"Augh!" he groaned as he shot his load. "I...I think that was the last load I have in me."

"My pussy's on fire!" She moaned as her eyes started to glaze over. "Oh god, this is amazing!" She moaned as her pussy began to drip more juice as the girl rubbed herself against Hansel.

"Gloppy wants some of that sugary juice."

"A-Alright...j-just keep thrusting into me!" She moaned in pleasure as she began to drool a bit. "I'm almost there…"

'Man, I'm gonna need a shower after this, maybe ten.' Thought Hansel.

"Maybe I should shoot something into you kinda like Hansel did!" Gloopy said with a grin as the males dick began to twitch.

'Oh god, I'm going to get an assful of fudge!' She thought before screaming when she felt the substance start gushing inside. She moaned before she felt herself climax, her juices dripping off of her and dropping onto Gloopy, making him grin. 'Oh god, it's so deep inside me, I really do feel like a donut now!'

"Mmm, Gloppy loves the sugar juices." He laughed as the male and female chocolate figures he created began to dissolve back into goo as he absorbed them and began to move away from the twins. "Thank you!"

Both groaned and were set down while feeling woozy.

"Gretel...I don't think...I can take much more of this.."

"Me either...I just want this to end…"

'I think I feel part of my life leaving my body.' Thought Hansel trying to sit up and panting.

"I just hope...we can get out of here...and let's agree….to never talk about this again." Gretel said with a groan as she pulled her clothes on, grimacing as she felt the fudge in her ass.

"Already….done."

"Let's go then...blue square…" She groaned as she was dragged forward.

Hansel groaned and forced himself to pull his own card out. "Green….square."

"Two...purple squares…" She groaned as she looked up before her eyes widened. "Hansel...I think I see the end!"

"What? Are you...sure?"

"Yeah, there's a large sign that says end, and a big castle!" She cried happily before frowning. "Wait..I think I see someone at the end...oh god I think it's the king."

"Fuck...get your legs ready sis….he'll want a piece of you."

"No...way….you can….get fucked…" She groaned as she looked at him. He had a crown on his head that looked a bit like a cupcake, armor that looked like gingerbread and he was covered in candy.

"Red square…" Groaned Hansel before moving up.

"Two purple...oh shit." She swore, only seeing one ahead of her, meaning she was going to win...and go to the king. "FUCK!"

"Sorry sis...but at least you win." Her brother chuckled as she was pulled towards the finish line.

"I'm tired of getting fucked though!" She groaned while the king walked over with a smile.

"Hello Gretel, welcome to my castle, I take it you and your brother got here alright?"

"Yes."

"Good, good, well I congratulate you on reaching the end, you are free to leave...after I have some fun that is."

"Aw come on! Can't I just give you a handjob?"

"Now Gretel, I am a king, you should consider it an honor that you get to shave coitus with me, and besides, I heard my wife had some fun with your brother already."

'How the hell did he hear? Was that woman so eager to spread it around she ran over here?' She thought as her clothes began to fall off of her. "Fine, let's just get this over with, I have a lot of fudge in my ass I have to get rid of."

"Not to worry my dear, I'll make sure your maidenhood is well taken care of." He said as his pants fell down, showing a long dick as he approached her.

'Of course you will, just like every other guy who has fucked me here.' She thought as she rolled her eyes. She sat down and spread her legs before he held her ankles and rubbed the tip across her folds making her shiver.

"Mmm, nice and tight and young, just the way I like it." He said with a grin before he began to push his dick inside her, making her moan. "My wife is beautiful, but nothing beats a young ripe young lady!"

'God, I really wish I didn't have to listen to this...at least we're almost done.' Hansel thought as he heard the king grunt and his sister moan.

"Oh god!" She moaned feeling all the cum in her pussy get pushed in more and more. 'I feel like I'm going to burst like an overfilled water balloon if this keeps up!' She thought as a small cum belly started to form as he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh yes my dear! Even with so much sperm in you you still feel as tight as a virgin!"

"T-Thanks!" She moaned as he reached behind her and squeezed her ass, making her moan louder.

"I still think you should consider my offer and be my mistress! I could give you anything you ever wanted!" He grunted as he thrusted into her again. "That way you can be with your brother when he marries my daughter!"

"Not happening." Muttered said male.

"We can discuss it later, I'm having a feast for everyone in the kingdom later, everyone will be there!" He grunted as he thrusted into her again. He looked at Gretel's bouncing breasts and grabbed at them before squeezing while moving faster. "You have very nice breasts, though they could be a bit bigger...maybe I'll use one of the royal treasures later to fix that!" He groaned as her eyes widened. "You will be the perfect mistress for the perfect king!"

"Maybe gumdrops can do the job." Grumbled Hansel.

"I don't want a gumdrop woman...though if things don't go well with you and my daughter we could change that." He groaned at the sibling's eyes widened.

'This guy is nuts!'

"I'm going to cum my dear!"

"Then do it!" She moaned as his dick twitched. 'Finally, then we can finally leave this freaky place!'

He slammed in balls deep before unloading his sperm with a grunt. Her eyes widened as she moaned as his cum pushed the rest even farther into her, making her eyes glaze over as he shot load after load into her. "My dear take in every last drop!"

"D-Do I have a choice?" She moaned as he kept shooting his load into her.

"Um, could you hurry it up please, I'd kind of like to leave." Spoke up Hansel while not even covering his eyes at this point. 'At this point I just don't give a fuck anymore.'

"And...I am done." The king sighed as he pulled his dick out of her. The sperm seeped out while Gretel panted and felt her groin go numb from all the fucking.

"Finally! Gretel, put some pants on, we're out of here!" He cried with a grin.

"My legs….feel...like jelly."

"Just...just try to pull your panties no, we can leave now!" He cried as he pulled a card out and made his way to the end. "Well, it was fun and all but we gotta go now."

"But what about the banquet? You two must be starved, and I know my daughter would love to spend more time with you." He said with a grin before looking behind them as he pulled his pants on. "Ah, and here come the guests."

The two turned and saw other citizens with numerous outfits on while seeing the others they fucked on the way here.

'Oh god, they're all here...shit, the princess!' Hansel thought as the yellow clad princess walked next to her mother before she spotted him.

"Hansel!"

"Crap!" He turned to Gretel with wide eyes. "Why aren't we out of here yet?!"

"I don't know?! Wait...can we even leave?" She said nervously. "Are we gonna wind up stuck here for the rest of our lives?!"

"I don't know, I don't want to stay here!" Hansel groaned as the crowd got closer. That's when he saw the sky above them start glowing. "Wait, what's that?"

"Huh?" Gretel said as she looked up and her eyes widened. "Maybe it's the way out!"

"Hansel! I missed you!"

"Let's hope so!"

That's when a beam of light came down on the two of them before they started feeling themselves get tugged upwards.

"No, don't go!" Cried the princess as she ran towards them and tried to grab Hansel. "I love you!"

"Bye crazy!" He called before the two vanished in a bright flash of light and suddenly found themselves back in their house with their regular clothes on.

"Are...are we back? We're back, it's over!" Gretel cried happily before looking down at the board. "Quick, put it away before we get sucked in again!"

Hansel put the top on and ran it over to the shelf before putting it back in place. "Thank god, we're home!"

"Agreed, I can't believe that actually happened." She said as she shook her head. "I wonder if the other games are like that."

"Forget it! No more board games, I'm sticking with video ones." he spoke moving over to the couch and grabbed his controller before noticing something. "Hey...my ass feels normal."

"Huh….hey, there's no fudge in mine either!" She said with a grin. "Well, at least now I don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"And now my ass doesn't feel so weird." he smiled while resuming his game. "I gotta say though, that was a huge mindfuck, but...it was definitely a big twist on what I was expecting."

"Agreed, that was a lot more sex than I was expecting in a board game..miss Gumdrop." She giggled as she felt something in her pocket.

"Oh stow it." He grumbled while she reached into her pocket. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a large candy dick, the same one Mr. Mint had given her after fucking her. "I'm just glad we're out of there."

"Yeah." She muttered before putting it away and recalled something. "Hey wait, I'm the one who still won since I got to the castle first, right?"

"Well, technically, yeah, but you're not going to make me go through with the bet, right?"

"Oh no no no, you're not getting out of this. We made a bet and we're sticking with it. Besides, out of both of us, I had to end up getting fucked more times then you, so you're doing it."

"No way, it was your fault we got sucked in there, and I think we got fucked the same amount! I got turned into a fucking girl and got fucked, the bet was off the second we entered that game!"

"The hell it was!" she snapped tackling him. "You're doing your end of the bet or I'll make you!"

"Get off me you slut!"

"Skank!"

"Whore!"

"Gigolo!"

The two rolled off the couch and wrestled towards the shelf before hitting it and caused all the boxes to fall down around them with the tops falling off.

"You're going to say it or else you bastard!"

"You'll never make me!" he growled pushing her off and sat up before noticing the games which seemed to glow different colors on their own and paled. "Oh you've gotta be shitting me."


	150. Chapter 150

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 150

A sexy and smut version of the Ring movie

Series: Ring

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Japan-

It was a dark night as two boys and one girl were watching tv with their parents not home and them, being teens, decided to watch some porn, only for them to get bored as this was one they saw before.

"Come on Toshi, we've seen this one three times."

"I know Shiro!" Snapped one of the boys who had long hair and looked feminine compared to his friend who had red hair and some muscles.

"Can we put on a yaoi hentai?" Asked the girl who had large C cup breasts, a tiny ass and had long brown hair.

"We did that already Yuika." Shiro deadpanned.

"But you like them Toshi." She huffed in annoyance.

"N-Not with others!" he blushed. 'Just by myself, yeesh.'

Shiro sighed before getting an idea. "Hey guys, have you ever heard of the woman from the tv?"

"No." Spoke Yuika.

"Well I heard this from a guy that found this video cassette in a pawn shop, he was so busy watching it he didn't notice that the entire video was one large snuff."

"That's bull." Toshi frowned.

"It's all true and when I last heard him last, he was hiding under a bed saying 'seven days' like some kind of mantra."

"And what happened then? Did he mention what would happen in those days?"

Shiro shrugged. "No idea but I do remember that he," he made a slit motion near his neck. "Didn't see the eight day."

Yuika shivered at that.

"I also heard that before he died." Toshi said with a grin. "He saw a woman on the screen and she pointed at him." He then pulled out a tape from his bag. "This is the video."

"Ah!" screamed Yuika jumping.

Shiro frowned at that. "Don't do that!"

He laughed while putting the video cassette in the tv. "Relax, it's just an regular porn tape. It's not a snuff film."

"Can't we just watch some plain old horror movie? Doesn't it feel weird to see porn together? Isn't that better alone?" asked Shiro.

Toshi laughed. "Relax! It's all good fun, plus we're all perverts here."

The screen turned on as a pink background appeared along with some static. It flickered a little while images of dicks, tentacles and very graphic fetishes flashed on screen.

Yuika blushed while Shiro glanced away and Toshi leaned back on the couch.

"This is my kinda speed." He laughed before it went….dark.

And by dark it meant various images of guro, pedophilia, bestiality and the most disgusting, in their opinion, necrophilia, flashed on the screen.

"Toshi!" spoke his friends with frowns.

"What! I didn't know!" He snapped.

"Just turn it off!" Yuika growled before something flashed on screen.

"Huh?" Shiro said while noticing a woman with very long black hair covering her face, pale skin and wearing a white dress looked at them, with her head behind the only thing seen on the small screen tv.

The woman stayed sized on the spot while the three teens started to get a cold chill down their spines.

"Toshi just shut it off!" spoke Yuika shaking in fear.

But before he could a hand shot out and grabbed his leg before dragging him into the tv.

"Seven days." The woman said in a very sickeningly sweet tone as she grabbed Shiro's leg and dragged him in as well.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed grabbing at the edges.

Yuika screamed as well while trying to hit the arms with a baseball bat, but to no avail as the boys got dragged into the tv. She then got grabbed by the arms as she looked at her, her hair moving a little to reveal her dark black eyes.

"Seven days." She said before dragging the girl into the screen.

The screen turned off as the video came out of the VSR.

(Some days later)

-Kyoto-

A short black haired man with blue eyes and in a suit was walking down the street constantly checking his wristwatch while moving through the crowds of people. 'Damn it Hijiri! I'm almost late because of you!'

As he made it to a large news building called the _Edo Yuki_ , he noticed a woman with medium long red hair, with green eyes and had some glasses on, wearing a blue suit that made her small ass and D cup chest apparent, and some black high heels walked towards him while holding a suitcase.

She looked at her watch while not noticing the man walking towards her.

Bonk!

"Oof!" The woman said before seeing the man. "Oh Kohaku-kun."

"Hijiri! You nearly made me late." spoke Kohaku rushing to get up before getting her back on her feet and dragged her inside while looking at his watch. "Why did you have to surprise me with your mouth so early?"

She chuckled. "I thought you needed some stress reliever in the morning, especially when you have dark circles under your eyes Kohaku-kun."

He frowned. "That's because you fuck me every night."

"But you never complained about it before."

He rolled his eyes as they walked past the lobby and went to the elevator before hitting the fourth floor and waited till the doors shut. "No, but if I lose my job because I'm too tired to get out of bed form one of those, how can I make a living? I'd be even more stressed out just finding a new job."

Hijiri chuckled. "Well I'll try to lay off the sex, but you need to pay me with cake next time we do it."

He sighed while knowing that his 'friend' was a known glutton for both food and sex.

Beep.

The doors opened while they walked out of the elevator and into a busy office. People were typing on computers, taking notes, or drinking some water by the fountain.

As for them, they went to their computers and got ready for another day of new that was completely crap, such as a dog using a gun and that sort of bullshit.

"Hijiri! Kohaku!" called a bald man with a grey suit standing outside an office.

'Oh great the boss.'

'What now?' Hijiri thought as they both walked into the office. "Yes mister Yamato?"

"Why are you two one minute late to work?" he frowned.

"Well…" Kohaku tried to say before Hijiri interrupted him.

"We got caught up in traffic." She said. "This won't happen again mister Yamato."

"Well it better not, this is your third time and in this business you don't have time to waste. Luckily for you two I need someone to cover this odd news I just got on my computer."

"What is it?" Kohaku asked while hoping it wasn't another kid playing with rockets in a supermarket news story.

"Apparently some people have gone missing." He said. "And all in a single night, but that's not the strange thing."

"Then what?"

"They reappear seven days later, exhausted and unable to say anything but seven days. And from the looks of it, it might be a case of hit and run sex offender."

"Wait, so someone is kidnapping them, doing who knows what, and just lets them go after a week?" spoke Kohaku with befuddlement.

"Yes, and I want you two to find the reason and get the story out to the public before the police get their hands on any evidence."

"Um are you sure?" Asked Hijiri. "I mean we're just small time reporters."

"Look at this way, you can either do it and give me something good, or you two can walk out and never show your face around here again."

"Isn't there a third option?"

"Yeah, I fire you here and now before throwing you out by the scruffs of your necks." Yamato frowned.

Both gulped at that.

(Later)

"I hate him." Grumbled Hijiri while driving a Sudan. "He's like the crabbiest man on earth."

"Relax, eventually he's gonna get replaced by someone else when he retires."

"Hopefully you." She sighed. "I mean you are a good reporter Kohaku-kun, when you don't overthink things and aren't skeptical of everything. Like our first bed breaking, you really thought I was a dream so much that I had to slap you during foreplay."

He blushed at that. "I thought we agreed not to bring that up?"

"In public, but we're in a car so that doesn't count." She smiled. "So there."

He rolled his eyes. "I swear if we weren't you'd take this time to ride my dick."

She chuckled at that before stopping at the house where the teens were taken and got out of the car. "We're here, now try to act professional."

"That's my line." Kohaku deadpanned. He got out and went to go grab a recorder in the back with some extra tapes and a camera while Hijiri grabbed the microphones.

They walked to the door and rung the doorbell. All they got was silence.

"Maybe they're not here?" Kohaku suggested as the woman frowned.

"Or maybe they're hiding to keep us honest reporters penniless and starving."

"Or they could be out, I mean maybe they're at the hospital because of the trauma and are getting rest."

Hijiri rang the doorbell a few more times before getting annoyed.

KICK!

CRASH!

She smirked at that as she moved her leg down. "Let's get our payday Kohaku-kun."

"Hijiri! What are you doing?!" he spoke in panic as she walked in. "This is breaking and entering."

"The ends justify the means." She said while Kohaku entered as well. "Plus we can just put the door back before we leave."

"But they'll notice it's broken, especially the police if we get caught! We could go to jail for messing up some crime scene or destroying evidence."

She sighed. "Come on Kohaku-kun, let's go find some evidence." She then walked towards the stairs. "Or are you a chicken?"

He groaned and followed her up while staring at her ass. "You owe me big time if we get caught."

"Fine by me." She said while shaking her ass at him.

'Kami I love tapping that ass.' he thought as they reached the second floor and headed to one of the bedrooms.

They looked around before seeing one of the rooms, which was a teens room with a poster of Kikyo from Inuyasha in a bikini on the wall next to the bed.

"Huh, must be a anime fan." Hijiri chuckled. "Just like you, Kohaku-kun."

He groaned. "I'm not that yokai slayers brother!"

"But you're cute like him." She teased. "Maybe after this we could do some cosplay, I'll be Sango."

"Kami above Hijiri, can we focus on why we're here? I wanna find something and NOT lose my job."

Hijiri sighed before looking around and saw a video cassette on the ground. "Huh?" She picked it up. "Wow, now this is old retro stuff."

"A video tape? Who watches those anymore?"

"I know my mom has some." Hijiri chuckled. "But maybe it's a romance movie or a porno?"

"I say porno."

She looked at him with a smile. "Want to watch?"

"No way." he shook his head. "We need to stay on track, meaning no sex."

"But how can we bring back a big scoop if we don't know what they were watching?"

"What does it matter? We just need to find some evidence on how they got in, took three teens in one go, and maybe something to help identify him, and then we can get back."

Hijiri frowned at that. "Then I guess you're right. Why watch a porno that might get us in the mood when we have to go back to an angry boss that hates us and might have us do something even more boring just to downgrade our paychecks. So let's go back and regret not having some fun."

He glared at her and facepalmed with a groan. "Fine, we'll watch it, BUT! That's all, we watch it, look around before anyone comes by, and it's back to work, deal?"

She nodded. "Deal Kohaku-kun."

'She's so horny.' He thought while the woman put the cassette into the VSR.

It activated while a pink screen and static flickered across the tiny inner box. This was followed by some very kinky fetishes and large dicks.

Hijiri sat down with Kohaku doing the same and sat on the bed.

The images moved a little while showing some graphic porn of donkeys fucking a pregnant woman and a man getting violated by a elephant.

"That's….kinda much." Hijiri sweatdropped with a blush.

"You saying that's much? It must be a miracle." 'Even if I agree.'

She lightly glared at him while the screen flickered and a woman's face appeared with her hair covering her entire head.

"Seven days." She said while not moving a muscle.

"Huh?"

That was when two hands came out and grabbed them by the legs. "Seven days."

"Ah!" Hijiri screamed in horror. "Killer tv woman!"

"Holy shit!" cried Kohaku grabbing the camera and hit it against the hand while Hijiri tried kicking the other one off.

The woman didn't flinch as she dragged them through the screen.

Both screamed as they disappeared into the tv as it turned off.

-In an unknown location-

Both fell on their asses while noticing that the woman was gone and they were in a large well with freshwater and a few picture frames on the walls.

"Hijiri, are you ok?"

"Ugh besides wet." She sighed. "I'm ok Kohaku-kun." She then looked around. "But where the fuck are we?!"

"In some sort of well, but...we were just in a bedroom."

"In a well." She deadpanned. "That's crazy even for you, plus why a well?!"

"Maybe the person likes getting wet?"

She sighed before looking at one of the pictures and saw the same woman as before in it, but was wearing a black dress and giving some boy a kiss. On the bottom of it was the name _Sadako Yamamura_. "That's kinda cute...in a very creepy way."

"Forget about it, right now we gotta try and get out of here." spoke Kohaku looking at the top.

"Fine by me." Hijiri nodded. "But let's make it quick, I don't want to end up like a prune."

He looked up before seeing a rope and bucket near the top. "If we boost each other up maybe one of us can climb out and get help."

She got on top of Kohaku's shoulders while looking up. "Ok, just don't look at my ass too much." 'Even if he likes it.'

He grunted from the sudden weight on his shoulders while Hijiri tried to grab the bucket. He kept his legs steady and held onto her legs while looking at a picture and saw the same woman and the boy hugging while looking at the sunset.

He then looked around and saw the same woman in all the picture, but with different boys and girls in them either getting kissed or doing regular stuff.

That was until he saw a photo of something very shocking, a naked boy getting fucked by the woman in the same well.

"I almost got it Kohaku-kun!" Hijiri grunted.

"Holy shit." he muttered while wide eyed.

"What? Did you spot a spider?" she asked while still trying to grab the bucket.

"I think I found where the teens were at! Right in this well!"

She blinked before a familiar figure looked down from the well's opening and went back down. "Wait, if that's true….do you see any sperm on the ground!?"

"I don't know! There's nothing but water and I don't wanna find out!"

"Kohaku-kun!" She frowned before something pulled the bucket up and right out of the well. "Ah! No!"

"What?!"

"The bucket got pulled up!"

"But how, you didn't even get up!"

"I don't know!" She snapped before a familiar figure appeared near the well's side.

"Hello." The woman said while looking down. "Enjoying my home?"

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed falling back off Kohaku's shoulders and landed back in the water.

"Hijiri!" He said in concern before the woman above looked down at them.

"Hey are you two ok?" She asked. "You didn't break your buns or anything?"

"K-K-Keep away!" screamed Hijiri while Kohaku looked up and went wide eyed.

She blinked before suddenly wall climbing down towards them and stood up to reveal her G cup chest and massive ass to them. "Why? I'm just here to see if my guests are ok."

Kohaku blushed red seeing the assets while Hijiri felt a little envious and scared at the same time. 'H-Huge!'

"W-W-W-Who...or...WHAT are you?" asked Hijiri while glancing at her own chest.

"Sadako Yamamura." She said with a hidden smile. "And I'm not exactly a person anymore."

"Huh?"

She moved closer to them. "I used to be a woman with the ability to use psychic powers, even could predict a volcano erupting. But I'm what you call a pervert." She stroked her hair. "And because I was so horny, my powers because enhanced and very dangerous to others. But that's not how I died."

Both looked lost before seeing the woman pull up her dress to reveal a massive horse like dick.

"I was raped and said rapist found out that I had Testicular Feminization Syndrome." She said. "And pushed me down a well, but don't worry I lived for thirty years by sheer will power until I died."

They went wide eyed.

"But due to me being dead now, I'm now just a woman with a cock, not a man with woman parts." She chuckled.

"Oh kami." the two muttered with wide eyes, Hijiri staring longer while comparing it to Kohaku's own dick in her mind.

"So." She said while taking the dress off. "Want to fuck for seven days straight?"

Hijiri blinked. "Wait, you want us to do what?"

"Fuck for seven days with me, I mean that's why the video exists, so I don't have to get so pent up with lust that I turn into an evil spirit." She said. "And I don't mind putting my dick into that man's cute asshole."

"Wait what?!" he gaped.

"Wait wait wait, hold up." spoke Hijiri. "You mean you're in the video and suck people in….just to get all unwound?"

She nodded. "And find the right ones to love, I never got any boyfriends or girlfriends due to my horse dick. It was a different time." She shrugged. "But wouldn't it be nice for your friend to get fucked by a sexy girl like me?"

"He's my sex friend."

"Tomato tomado." She laughed. "If you two fuck then it's consensual and thus," She pointed at them. "You're hitched."

"More like friends with benefits, but what I don't get is how you can fuck three people at once in a small well. I mean, isn't there a way to change it up?"

She blinked. "Well I could move the well's walls back a few miles, but I like it when my sex friends are stuck. That way I can feel the cold water on my dick and snatch."

Kohaku blushed hearing that.

"So want to fuck if I do move the walls back?"

"N-" Kohaku's mouth was covered by Hijiri.

"Give us a second to talk this over."

Sadako nodded while the two moved a little bit away. "Just don't mind me, I'm just going to play with my balls."

Kohaku looked at Hijiri with a very confused look as she let go of his mouth. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I think this might be fun."

"What?! Why Hijiri?!"

"Because I'm a fan of male on futa and futa on male love. Plus I really wanted to do a threesome with you Kohaku-kun."

"But look at us! We've in a well, in a video tape, with a sex crazed shemale!"

"Yes, but think about it, even if we tried to show this to the boss, what would happen? He'd end up in here and stay for a week, and be too tired to tell what happened. So even if we tried explaining the situation, no one would believe unless they saw it."

"...still, why do I have to get fucked in the ass!"

"Because if you do I'll let you do it raw in my pussy." She smirked. "No more condoms for you."

"But you could wind up pregnant, that's the whole reason we use them."

"Personally." She said while giving him a pat on the head. "I think it might be fun, plus if we tell the boss about me being pregnant, we might get more vacation time."

He deadpanned at her.

"Plus I saw you looking at the girls ass and I can't blame you for getting horny, it's full of stuffed buns."

"But I've never taken it up the ass."

"Well think of it as a great way to experiment, plus if we're stuck here for a week, wouldn't regular sex get boring?"

Kohaku sighed at that. "Fine, but if I lose all feeling in my ass I'm going to make sure you never get my dick again."

"That's the spirit." She said before turning to Sadako. "Where do we get started?"

She looked up while rubbing her balls. "Oh right now, and I feel in the mood to let the cutie fuck your ass while I fuck his."

"Wait what?!" Kohaku blushed crimson.

"Why don't we take it easy? He's a virgin when it comes to his black cherry. How about this? He can fuck me and you can take my mouth."

"Sure, but then he's anus is mine." She said while licking her lips.

Hijiri nodded before taking her clothes off and dropped them on the ground. "Then let's get to fucking like animals!"

Kohaku blushed at that before Sadako ripped his clothes off. "Ah!"

"Oh my, what a cute muscle boy you have. Do you do judo?"

"J-Just a little on the weekends." he blushed while feeling tiny compared to her dick.

"So go on. Fuck your friend." She said while walking over to Hijiri. "Now sit down."

She nodded before laying on her back as the woman sat on her stomach. She looked at the thick cock head and reached down before grasping the shaft and started to slowly rub it.

"Oh, that's it." She sighed. "Keep it up."

Hijiri nodded while having a very large nosebleed. 'It's so big! I can just imagine this thing turning my womb inside out!'

Kohaku blushed while his dick got hard. 'Wow….this is hot.'

"Mmm, your hands are really soft."

"And that dick of yours is so thick."

"Mmm, thanks." Sadako hummed while her cock got harder and larger than before. "I'm very proud of my hard dick."

'It's like a baby elephants dick!' She thought while looking very horny as she rubbed harder on the thick rod.

Kohaku blushed while looking at the site and saw his cock getting bigger and hard. 'You've gotta be kidding me!'

Sadako moaned while turning her head to the boy. "Go on, join us."

"I-I'm fine over here." he spoke covering his groin.

"Don't be a stiff." Hijiri said while moving her hands over the rod. "Join us Kohaku-kun, or are you a chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then tap her ass already!"

He groaned just as Hijiri leaned down and began licking Sadako's tip making the woman moan louder.

"Oh yes." She moaned. "That's the spot." She then moved her hands and touched her own breasts. "Oh~"

"Go ahead Kohaku-kun, she's just begging for it."

He groaned. "Fine, but don't expect me to save you any sperm when I get to you."

Hijiri licked the tip slowly while feeling a little horny. "Fine by me Kohaku-kun, I'll just have some of her hot sperm!"

He moved over behind Sadako and reached down before he started rubbing her ass.

"Oh~" she moaned while Kohaku squeezed her ass tighter. "Keep it up handsome! I love a good ass fucking!"

He groaned a little before his dick touched her butt crack. He got an idea and started to slide it up and down between them making her hum.

"Oh~"

Hijiri on the other hand moved the dick down to her mouth and started biting it.

"Ah~ Oh yes, keep it up you two!"

Kohaku spread her ass and rubbed the tip against her ass before he started pushing against it with a grunt making her gasp.

"Go Kohaku-kun!" Hijiri cheered before licking slobbery on Sadako's dick, which was beginning to twitch slightly.

"Kami! You're one tight bitch!" Kohaku grunted.

"Ah! Oh kami, that hits the spot!" she moaned while feeling Hijiri start bobbing her head making her legs shake.

'Oh this is perfect porn!'

Kohaku grunted while thrusting his cock into the tight ass as he felt the hips moving against his rod. 'I can't believe I'm fucking a shemale!'

"Ah! More! I want more dick!" Sadako moaned while moving her hips wildly and making her breasts jiggle.

"I'll go faster if you stuff Hijiri here like a turkey."

"Mmm!"

"Ah! I'll do that, ah!" She moaned while sounding like a horny dolphin.

Kohaku smirked before thrusting faster as Sadako's cock started to twitch as she grabbed Hijiri's head and pushed it down her dick.

"I'm cumming!" She cried out as her sperm rushed into her mouth like a tsunami.

Hijiri moaned and relaxed her throat to try and swallow all the sperm. 'It's so hot and thick!'

Kohaku grunted while his dick began to twitched and poured his sperm into the woman's ass. "Ah! I'm going to fill that ass to the brim!"

"OH YES~!" she moaned while feeling the hot sperm making her stomach bulge slightly.

Hijiri had to pull back as the rest of Sadako's sperm spurted on her face and chest. "Ah, oh kami…"

She sighed while some cum spurred out a little. "Oh kami….that got me so horny…."

Kohaku panted while he leaned on her and saw Hijiri rubbed the cum over her body. "Fuck...that's the fastest I ever came."

"Same." Sadako said before looking at him. "But it's time to fuck that bun of yours handsome."

He blushed as the woman got off of Hijiri, who was still rubbing cum all over her body, and turned to him.

"Get ready, because I'm hungry for cream filled steamed buns~"

"E-Easy there, I mean, shouldn't I get some lube?" he gulped.

"Hmm, fair point, but then again, you didn't need any for me." she grinned while licking her lips.

He gulped before taking a deep breath and turned around. "Fine. Go ahea-"

"Wait a minute!" Hijiri called our before walking to Kohaku and went under him as she positioned her ass near his tip. "I want some butt action to!"

"Oh now this is what I call a threesome~" Sadako said while her cock got hard again. "Just so you know, I can get rough."

"Don't worry, Kohaku-kun is a masochist."

He blushed red at that. "J-Just don't give me a hemroid."

"I'll be careful cutie." She said before pushing her girth into his hole.

"Ah~" he moaned with pleasure. He gritted his teeth feeling it stretch his asshole open while feeling Hijiri's own anus slowly slide over his dick.

"Mmm." Hijiri moaned while the dick entered her body. "Perfect." 'And kinky.'

Sadako moved the dick deeper into his ass before thrusting hard into him. "Oh I love virgin asses!"

"Gah!" he jumped while feeling Hijiri rock her ass against his dick making him feel like he was in some kind of sex sandwich.

"Kohaku-kun, we should do this more often! I love doing this!"

"Ah!"

"I'm going to turn you into a human sperm bucket!" Sadako grunted while moving her hips even faster. She moved one hand up to his nipple and gave it a pinch making him jump and push deeper in Hijiri making her moan louder.

"Ah!"

"I'm going to make you a girl." Sadako moaned while pinching the nipple again with more force.

He moaned while moving faster into Hijiri's ass whose rubbed her breasts at the same time. "T-This is insane!"

"And I love it!" Hijiri cried out. "I love this so much! More, fuck us more Sadako!"

"With pleasure!" She grunted before increasing her speed. She hammered into the snug ass while moaning her head off. "I'm gonna fill you up any second now!"

"Ah!" He cried out before sperm poured into his ass, which caused his dick to spew sperm into Hijiri's ass on instinct. "OH KAMI!"

"OH! KOHAKU-KUN!"

"AHHHHH!"

All three cried out while the two with the junk poured in more sperm into their respective holes, which made Kohaku very much in heaven in terms of ecstasy.

'This is incredible!' He thought before Sadako pulled back and let her sperm cover his body.

"Ah, so tight." She sighed as her dick was still hard. "It's time for me to have some pussy, and you can join in to handsome~"

Hijiri panted with a smile while Kohaku moved out of the way and she felt Sadako's dick rub against her pussy while he raised her head and held it near his dick.

"Taste it."

She didn't hesitate as she started sucking on it like a newborn baby. 'Oh yes! Cocks galore!'

Sadako held the woman's hips before pushing her dick in with a groan while Hijiri moaned around Kohaku's dick. "Snug, wet, and hot."

She moaned again while the dick went back and forth inside her pussy while Kohaku moved down and slammed his dick into her mouth. "Mmm~"

"Fuck, this is like the time she gave me a bj in the bathroom stall, I had a boner all because of her and she tried to make it up to me before anyone saw it." groaned Kohaku.

"You now can." Sadako moaned. "For seven days we'll fuck like monkeys and you'll get her back for anything she did to you, if you don't mind your ass breaking that is, ah!"

"I can adjust." he groaned.

Hijiri moaned while her pussy became drenched and the cock began to make her mind go blank. 'More! I want more sperm!'

"Hey, did any of the other girls you bring in here wind up pregnant?"

"No." Sadako groaned. "I make sure to shoot blanks, being a ghost can do that." 'That and I'm not that evil.'

"Then go ahead and cum as deep as you want in her, turn her into a balloon."

She moaned before shooting out sperm along with Kohaku, as Hijiri started to inflate into a large balloon full of cum. "Oh kami!"

'Ah! I feel so...full!' she moaned while feeling everything go blank yet she could't faint at all, instead she was so horny that she was on autoplot.

"Take it all in you slut!" groaned Kohaku.

"Oh kami!" Sadako cried out while filling the woman up even more. "Handsome, let's make her a cumberry!"

"As you, ah, wish Sadako!" he grunted while holding Hijiri's head there to swallow each drop.

The girl moaned while looking very hungry. 'More More More!'

(Seven days later)

We find the three still fucking like animals while Hijiri looked like a pregnant woman as Kohaku was fucking her pussy full of old and new cum while Sadako fucked her ass.

"Ah, more! I want more!"

"I'm going after you." Sadako grunted. "Besides, I want the handsome's cock in my pussy before I let you two go!"

"And I wanna pump an extra big one when I get to it!" he grunted.

Hijiri cried out while sperm poured into her and began to fill up into a balloon again. "AH! MORE!"

Both grunted while pouring more in and started to pull out, making said girl moan with ecstasy and pure lust.

"Alright Sadako, lay down on your belly."

She nodded before laying on her stomach and shook her ass. "Go ahead and make me cum~"

He moved over and mounted her before jamming his dick in her pussy making her moan while he reached down and gave her dick a squeeze getting a louder moan out.

Hijiri groaned before walking over and started playing with Kohaku's ass. "Kohaku-kun's ass, let me tenderize your sexy ass for you."

SLAP!

He grunted while rubbing Sadako's ass while moving in and out. "Fuck your pussy is as tight as Hijiri's! Maybe more!"

"Oh kami!" Sadako moaned. "I love this! I can't get enough of your cock or your friends pussy! I can't believe I never met you two in life!"

"Well this week for us has been amazing." smirked Hijiri before pushing two fingers in Kohaku's ass suddenly. "That's for saying she's tighter than me, and after all the times I let you cum inside me."

"Ah!" He gasped while thrusting faster into Sadako's pussy. "Hijiri, you sneaky cum bucket!"

The long haired woman moaned while her dick sprang back to life. "Oh! I can't hold it much longer!"

"Me neither!"

Both cried out as they released their sperm from their dicks, with Kohaku filling her up to the brim and Sadako covering them with massive loads of sperm, which Hijiri lapped up like a dog.

"Ah!"

"I love this!"

"I'm so alive!"

(A few days later)

Both adults sighed while going back to their work, which was now selling sex toys as they got fired for not only losing the scoop but also missing seven days of work. But on the bright side, they decided to start formally dating. On the bad side of things however, the tape vanished when they got out of the tv.

Something that irked Hijiri more than Kohaku since she had become...more of a nympho then before and wanted some more fun times with her.

And right now, she was in the mood.

Kohaku at the moment was getting ready to watch a movie so they can get their minds off fucking. "Hijiri-chan, is the popcorn ready?"

"Yep, and I made sure to add extra butter just in case~"

'Kami help me if she gets knocked up.' He thought as they sat down and turned on the tv.

Only for a familiar pink screen to appear.

"Hey! It's Sadako!" Hijiri grinned while pointing at the tv. "Wait, but this is a dvd not a cassette."

"It's probably just some other movie with the same background." Kohaku said before the woman appeared on screen and cane out of the tv.

"Seven...wait. Kohaku? Hijiri, kami! It's been a while." She said with joy. "Did you miss me?"

"See? Told ya!" smirked Hijiri moving over and hugging the girl.

"Holy shit, it is you." muttered Kohaku. "But how? Last time we were sucked into a cassette tape, but this is a dvd."

She chuckled. "Funny thing, my rapist had smallpox and when I was dying I kinda cursed the virus and turned it into a self replicating plague that...makes new copies." She then pointed to her now hard dick. "But enough about that, I'm here to fuck you guys for as long as you live~"

"Yes!" Hijiri cried out. "A never ending threesome!"

"Wait, if you can make copies...then what happens if someone watches it AS we're fucking?"

Sadako shrugged. "No idea, but maybe we can have an orgy." 'Mmm~'

Hijiri licked her lips while taking her clothes off. "Let's get to it Kohaku-kun! I want to be a cream filled girlfriend again!"

'You're always one, every day.' He thought as the screen went black, only for Sadako to look at the readers.

"Hey." She said while waving at them. "Don't forget to watch the Japanese version of me, it's so cool and interesting. Later~" the screen went back to black as the sounds of moaning was heard.


	151. Chapter 151

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 151

Kabuto ends up summoning a swarm of...Kabuto

Series: Naruto and Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Otogakure-

In the dark labs of the village of sound, we find various rooms full of test subjects and dead bodies with their blood drained out. And in one of the rooms, a certain apprentice was busy organizing scrolls that were taken from various places in the Elemental Nations.

Kabuto browsed across them while trying to find any forbidden or dark info he could use for his master. But all he could find was a cook book involving how to cook people. 'Orochimaru-sama really needs to put labels on these things.'

As he was grabbing one of the scrolls, a small gold scroll with picture of a dome landed on the ground with a loud clang. He looked down and picked it up before looking it over. "Strange, I don't remember Orochimaru-sama obtaining this scroll."

That's when he noticed the words _nny power summoning scroll_ on it with the first few words being eroded by time.

'Hmm, perhaps this might hold something useful.' He thought before opening it up and saw it was a very old summoning contract from an old era in history. 'Maybe this is something from the sage of six paths time?'

An image of him summoning a giant monster with a snake's head, a lion's body, the tail of a scorpion and the wings of a bat, entered his mind as he imagined Orochimaru bowing to him.

' _Kabouto-sama, I am unworthy of your unbeatable summons._ ' The image groveled in submission.

'Hmmm, perhaps I can test this out before showing it to Orochimaru-sama.' He thought before opening it up and later it on the ground as he bit his finger and wrote his name in the paper. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The scroll glowed before a massive smoke cloud covered the room. As it cleared, Kabuto noticed it wasn't a huge dragon or a harpy.

It was a arthropod like creature with a large brown shell covering its body with two small eyes facing upwards, four short yellow legs and luminescent red eyes on its underside. And it was about the size of his foot.

"Kabuto." It said while twitching a little. "Kab."

"Uh….not what I imagined."

"Kabuto." It said again while looking up at him. "Kab. Uto. Kabuto."

"Just what are you?"

"Kabuto?" It said again before crawling around the room.

'Hmm, it's not like anything I've ever seen before, and why is it saying my name? It started saying it before I even spoke.'

"Kab." It said before moving toward the boy. "Uto. Kabuto."

He blinked as it crawled up his leg. He frowned before picking it up and put it on the table. "Stay there."

"Kabuto." It said while hitting him with sand that came from nowhere. "Kab."

Kabuto brushed it off and glared before walking over and grabbed a scalpel from a table. "Seems we'll find out just what you are the old fashion way."

It blinked before its shell glowed a little and glistened like stars.

Kabuto moved the scalpel onto the shell before it got bent.

"Kabuto kab."

"Interesting, you can disperse sand and coat your body in a hard shell, I'll have to try another approach."

It looked at him before making a very loud metallic sound that came from its jaws.

He covered his ears while dropping the bent scalpel.

The creature jumped off the table before crawling away.

"Hey get back here!" He yelled out while running after it.

(Later)

Kabuto looked around while trying to find where that creature ran off to, only to be unable to do so. 'Where is it?' He thought before getting an idea and made some hand seals. "Come out snakes!"

POOF!

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

Only for four of the same creature to appear in place of the normal snake summons.

Kabuto blinked and looked down at them. "What the hell?"

"Kabuto." They said before shooting a blast of mud at him as they ran away.

Kabuto wiped it off and glared before running after them. "Get back here!"

They ran faster while the first one joined in and fired mud at Kabuto.

"Buto!"

SPLAT!

Which blinded him and made him run into a wall.

CRASH!

The little creatures ran away while going into Orochimaru's private lab.

Which was now turned into a mess since the little arthropods began to trash the place looking for food.

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

Kabuto wiped the mud off and rushed inside before going wide eyed. 'Shit!'

One of the creatures crawled on the walls while another one caused some chemicals to crash in the ground.

CRACK!

KABOOM!

"Buto?" One said while digging a little and made a shit on the ground. "Kab."

"Orochimaru-sama's going to kill me!"

"Buto?" One said while eating a report and spitting it out. "Kabuto! Ka!"

"That's it, forget dissection, I'll just exterminate you all." he glared while going through hand signs.

One looked at him before shooting some mud at him. "Buto!"

He jumped to the side before expelling a fireball at it.

Boom!

It hit one of them before sending it towards the wall, but for some reason it didn't catch on fire at all.

"Kabuto!" It cried out while its eyes glowed brighter before it 'mouth' glowed a bright green color and started to suck the energy from the boy's body.

'What...my chakra was sucked out of me?!' He thought before the other creatures ran out of the room.

"Buto. Ka." They said before running away into Tayuya's room.

"AH!"

And started crawling all over the place while eating some random stuff left on the floor.

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BUG BASTARDS!"

They looked at her before sending mud at her face and ran off, just as Kabuto ran in and tried to grab one, but got hit with sand in the eyes.

"Ah!"

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Tayuya yelled in rage.

"After them!"

(Later)

Sakon and Ukon ate some rice while not knowing that a small creature was crawling into the table.

"Buto." It said looking at him. "Ka?"

"What the hell is that?" asked Ukon with a frown.

"No idea, but it looks like a bug."

"Kabuto." It said while eye smiling as four more crawled onto the table. "Kabuto ka."

"Get those things off before I lose my appetite."

Sakon went to grab one of the creatures, but they sent a ball of mud at his face before digging in to the rice. "Gah!"

"Kabuto." One said before Tayuya and Kabuto ran into the room.

"Stop those motherfucking bugs!"

"We're trying!" spoke Ukon slipping out of his brother before swinging his fist at one.

"Kabuto." It said while hardening it's body.

CRACK!

"GAH!" He screamed while holding his hand as it looked really broken.

They jumped off the table before running away.

"My hand!"

"Oh that's gotta fucking hurt." Tayuya said with a wince.

(Later)

"Kabuto." They said while looking at Kidomaru who was hanging from a spider silk hammock. "Ka."

"What?" He said while one crawled on his stomach and looked at him. "What the hell kind of bug are you?"

"Kabuto." It said as the other four crawled onto him and right on his arms.

'Did Orochimaru make some new species of bug?' He thought as the bugs crawled around and started eating his clothing.

"Buto. Kabuto." One said while eating a bit of his shirt and spat it out. "Ka!"

"Get off!" he growled shaking them off before he jumped off the hammock and tried stamping on them.

Which didn't work so well as they hardened their shells as the feet hit.

Kidomaru growled while they ran off as he saw Kabuto and his teammates trying to grab them. "What the heck are those things?"

"No idea." Kabuto frowned. "But they're going to cause excessive damage to the labs."

"Let's just get those fuckers before they get back into my fucking room!"

Sakon pulled out two kunai and ran after them before throwing the weapons.

But they dodged it while running into Jirobo's room and hid under the bed. "Kabuto ka."

Said man was snoring before the door was kicked down making him sit up. "What's going on? I was taking a nap."

"Where are they!?" Tayaya growled in anger.

"Where are what?"

"The fucking bugs!"

"Language."

"Fuck you fatso!"

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

He looked down as the creatures picked the bed up and made it shake before he fell out and saw them.

They looked at him while one was on its back and unable to flip back up.

"Kabuto! Ka! Kabuto!"

"Did you teach them to speak Kabuto?" Jirobo asked while picking the flipped over one up.

"Kabuto." It said while eye smiling at the man. "Buto."

"No, I just...um….discovered these things and they keep saying my name for some reason."

Ukon deadpanned. "How the heck did you discover bugs? Especially ones that talk and spit mud at peoples face."

"That depends, are you finally gonna give us a clear explanation on how you and your brother can live in each other? No? Then shut up." he frowned.

One of the insects looked at him before spitting mud at him. "Buto."

"Gah!" He said while wiping his face.

"Buto. Ka." The other four laughed while throwing sand at him.

"They really must hate you." Tayuya deadpanned.

"Just kill them! We can't let Orochimaru-sama see the destruction they're causing!"

"How? They're as hard as steel." Sakon said while holding his broken hand in pain.

"Then we throw them off a cliff."

As they were discussing this, they didn't know that one of the 'Kabutos' was walking out of the room and saw a white haired man with green eyes.

"Ka? Buto?" It blinked in confusion.

"Hmmm?" Kimimaro said while looking at it.

"Kabuto." It said while crawling on his leg. "Kabuto."

Kimimaro picked it up with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you saying Kabuto's name?"

"Kabuto." It said while moving its legs a little.

"You can stop that now."

"Buto. Kabuto?" It said while the other creatures crawled out of the room and passed the white haired man.

He looked down as Kabuto and the others ran out. "Kabuto, what are these creatures?"

"They're just insects."

"Which are fucking annoying." Tayuya growled in rage.

"Language Tayuya."

"Shut up fatso!"

"Kabuto." The arachnids said at once before covering themselves in water and shot away like a small water bullet.

"That's just weird." Ukon frowned.

"Get them!" yelled Sakon.

They ran after them while the insects shot away and right into….Orochimaru's room. 'Oh god no!'

CRASH!

They ran towards inside and saw the insects crawling around the room while the man wasn't even inside at all.

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto."

"Get them! For the love of kami grab them all before Orochimaru-sama gets here!"

"What is going on Kabuto?" Asked a familiar voice from behind the group.

All of them stiffened up and slowly turned their heads.

Orochimaru looked at the six while the insects crawled on the bed and the tables, making some loud noises in the process. "Well?"

"Uh….I….was reprimanding these five for letting unknown creatures into the base!"

"What?!" Tayuya yelled. "You were the one that found the fuckers!"

The insects crawled out while climbing all over the glasses wearing boy and started scratching him. "Buto!"

"AH! Ow! Ouch! Get off of me!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto!"

(One scratching later)

Kabuto groaned whole covering scratches as he and Orochimaru were in a private room with the little insects crawling around the floor.

"Kabuto, explain, now."

"Um…" he said while one of the insect crawled on his head. "Well I might've found a summoning scroll-"

"Did it have nny in the title?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "That explains it. Kabuto, you just so happened to discover a part of my genin days, a very unfortunate part of it to be exact."

"Wait, you use to have this summoning scroll when you were a genin?"

"Unfortunately, Sarutobi gave me this to help cope with my depression. Said it would 'lift my spirits up'." He air quoted. "But when I used it, somehow I summoned these things and well….let's just say Tsunade never forgave me for and I quote 'letting perverted bugs into her room'. After that I also became afraid of any insect that got too close to me," He said while backing away from one of them. "And stored that scroll in the deepest recesses of my archives."

"Kabuto." One said while crawling on his back. "Buto."

"Kabuto, get rid of them." he hissed nervously.

"How? They're resistant to fire."

"Not to electric or anything related to plant life." He hissed. "I got rid of them by chasing them into the forest of death during a thunderstorm."

"Kabuto." One said while crawling on Orochimaru's lap and started snuggling on it. "Buto~"

He shivered at that. "Just do it!"

(Later)

Kabuto looked at the bag of insects before looking at a large plant with human like hands.

"Kabuto?"

"Kabuto?"

"Kabuto?"

"Kabuto?"

"Kabuto?"

" **SNAP SNAP!** "

"Sick 'em!"

The plant went at them before a large poof of smoke covered them all.

"Good riddance."

But as he was turning away, the plant coughed and spat the insects right at him.

CRASH!

"Gah!"

"Kabuto." They said while looking relatively unscaved by any stomach acid. "Buto."

"Ow."

(Several attempts later)

"Why won't you die?!"

"Kabuto." They said while surrounded by flames, swords, lightning strikes and broken hammers. "Ka."

'It's like they're immortal!' He thought while imagining himself as a corpse while the creatures crawl around him.

They looked at him confused while crawling around looking for more food. "Buto? Kabuto?"

'How am I supposed to get rid of immortal…..wait. If these things are immortal, I could use them to take Orochimaru-sama's place.' he thought while slowly getting a dark grin.

"Ka?" One of them said while looking at him. "Kabuto?"

"Hey, want some food?"

They looked at him while eye smiling. "Buto."

"Excellent." He said with a grin before doing a few hand signs.

(With Orochimaru)

He sighed while spraying himself with bug repellent. 'Stupid scroll.'

That was when he heard a large chattering of legs coming towards him.

"Huh?"

CRASH!

"KABUTO!" Cried our millions of the little creatures while looking like a mass of cockroaches in migration.

"Sweet Kami!"

"KABUTO!" They cried out before engulfing the man and started moving under his clothes and scratched him.

"AHHH!"

(Later)

Kabuto smirked while feeling very proud of himself, especially when he's now in charge of Otogakure. The only problem was now he has a very hungry army of bugs crawling around Otogakure.

"Kabuto. Ka." One said while on his head.

"I said you'll get your meal later."

"Kabuto." Another one said while hissing a little. "Buto."

"Relax, you'll eat when the time comes and I say."

The large managery hissed while leering at the boy. "Kabuto!"

He frowned before seeing them cause giant rocks with purple energy around them to appear out of nowhere. "Hey! Don't get impatient against your king."

"Kabuto!" They hissed before throwing the rocks at him.

CRASH!

He groaned while the insects poofed away in an instant, except for one tiny one about the size of his hand.

"Kabuto?"

"At least there's one of you isn't foolish enough to betray me." He groaned before the creature spat mud at him and crawled away. "Get back here-"

"Kabuto." frowned Orochimaru while right behind him with scratch marks and some dried blood on his arms. "You have some nerve trying to take my place as Otokage."

Kabuto paled while slowly turning around and saw the dark aura coming off the sannin. 'Oh shit!'

(With the creature)

"Kabuto." It said while crawling in the shower, where Kin and Tayuya were….well doing it on. "Ka?"

"Mmm fuck Kin, this pussy is so wet."

She moaned before the creature moved towards them and up Tayaua's back.

"Kabuto?"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Kabuto!" It cried out while shooting mud everywhere.

"You fucking insect SHIT!" Tayuya yelled while the screen went black.


	152. Chapter 152

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 152

Alternate play on chapter 122

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, when you have to choose a company to get your dairy and meat products from, choose Meaty big cuts and Dairy, but don't just take my word, take Bessy's." The 'farmer' said as the camera focused in on Cathyl.

"Meaty big cuts and Dairy, the ideal spot for all dairy and meat needs." She spoke while trying to smile.

"And cut! You two were amazing!" The director said with a giant grin as he approached them.

"I gotta say, I barely touched these and the milk came flowing out." Remarked the actor while Cathyl stood up and quickly put the overalls back on with a frown.

"Yeah, don't do it again, they're sensitive." She said with a blush. "So, where's the exit?"

"Exit? Hang on there, why not consider taking a full time job for the company? You're not just the real thing, but you made it easier then just editing milk in. Besides, if people actually want to see more of you, you could be a big star."

"Yeah, for perverts." She deadpanned.

"Come on, I could make you rich and famous, why say no?" He said with a grin. "I think this is a pretty good offer, right?"

"Well, even if I did want the job I won't be like this much longer."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

'Should I tell him? It's not like he could exactly stop me, plus this will get him off my back.' She thought before the tingling came again. "You'll find out in just a few seconds."

"Find out what, I don't want you to leave, you're our mascot, you're going to make the company great!" He said as he walked forward before grabbing her wrists and accidently hitting some buttons on the watch. "Stay like forever, please?" He said as the watch began to glow.

"Hey, quit touching that!" She spoke moving her arms away and saw the watch glowing. "Oh shit, what did you do?!" She said as she looked at it.

"Form lock acknowledged, locking as Cathyl." It said as it started to spark and smoke.

"What? No! Change me into something without watermelon sized breasts!"

"Form lock, form lock, e-error, error, shutting down! Shutting down!" it spoke before the screen went black.

"No...no no no, I'm stuck like this now!" She groaned as the director looked at her in confusion.

"Weren't you always like this Bessy?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Of course not! I use to be a flimsy human guy!"

He looked her over before laughing. "Bullshit, how could you have been a guy?"

"I'm a literal walking talking cowgirl! How is that hard to swallow jackass?!"

"It's easier to accept then you being a guy!" He laughed while Cathyl growled and stamped towards the exit. "Hey, where are you going?" He called as he ran after her.

"I'm leaving jackass, I said I'd do one commercial and that's it!"

"But if that watch is true, you're stuck like that." He said as she stopped. "You said you needed to hide from the cops, so this is a good way, besides it not like you're exactly subtle like that." He said as she frowned.

'Damn it, this bastard is right, if I go out there people are gonna gawk and stare all day and might even try to cop a feel.' She thought as she remembered the guy who chased her. "Ok...say I was going to stay, what would happen?" She said slowly with a frown.

"Well, this is just a temporary set so we'll be moving to the company's original filming stage located next to their farms, I'm also going to be sending this commercial to the company, they're gonna love it, they might try to get you on a contract with the company for more commercials." He said with a grin.

She glared at him and crossed her arms under her chest. "And just what am I supposed to do with money if I can't go walking around in public?"

"Well, we'll cross that road when we get to it, maybe they could give you a place to live? Technically speaking you're not human so if we really tried we might be able to pass you off as livestock and keep the government from knowing where you are."

"Oh yeah, because being seen as a piece of meat helps so much better." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure you won't be treated as one, but you are going to have to appear in more commercials, that is non negotiable." He crossed his own arms. "So what's it gonna be?"

She frowned and closed her eyes. 'Alright, the watch is broken, that much I know, and since it's burrowed into my skin I won't be able to fix it, and I doubt I'll be able to get to my lab without incident, so maybe just appearing in one or two commercials won't be that bad compared to going to prison or some other shit.' "Alright fine, but if you're gonna call me something outside of those ads it AIN'T gonna be Bessy, just call me Cathyl."

"Alright Cathyl, welcome to the team."

"So how long until we move to the farm?"

"Well, it'll take a day or so to travel there, though I doubt you want the police knowing where we took you, so we're going to have to smuggle you out somehow." He said as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe we could pass you off as a prop...or maybe we could get you there in a livestock transporter?"

"You mean go and crowd in with a bunch of cows?"

"Well, they wouldn't look there, or we could stuff you in the truck with all the props, the studio is next to the farm, though it would be really cramp and hot, plus it'll take a few days to package everything, so it's up to you." He said with a shrug.

"I'll take the truck, at least there I won't smell like those bovines."

"Alright, if you insist, though you'll be surrounded by them at the farm." He said as he began to walk away. "I'm going to go contact the head of the company and get a contract ready for you and to tell them to start coming up with ideas for commercials, just stay among the props and set until I get back."

"Fine." She huffed.

"I'm going to be rich!" He said with a grin as he sat down at a laptop next to the cameras. He typed away as fast as he could and hit send while rubbing his hands. 'Oh I can already see all the great stuff I'll be able to buy!'

The screen glowed before a picture of a man behind a desk appeared."Jacob, how are you doing, how'd the commercial shooting go?"

"It went well sir, but I have incredible news, I've found a real life Bessy!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know that statue you sent us? Well, a creature who looked just like her accidentally broke it, and she did the commercial in order to pay us back, it came out amazingly, milk even comes out of her breasts like a real cow!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I know you're skeptical, but I have proof." Jacob picked the laptop up and moved it to face Cathyl who was eating an apple from the buffet table. "As real as flesh and bone."

"My god...this is amazing Jacob, any chance we can get her onboard permanently?" The man asked with a grin.

"There is, I don't know the details but she apparently doesn't want to be found by the cops, so I've arranged for her to be taken to the company's ranch, the one right next to the studio in order to keep her away from the law and close to the company."

"Good, if we can close a deal with her to stick around we'll save money on making new statues and cgi, and if we can start a rumor on this being thanks to makeover and she's really just an actress, that'll be more publicity without needing to disclose any real info and say she prefers her privacy."

"I was thinking the same, and imagine the commercials, we're going to make a killing, you get a contract that will keep her here with us and I'll think of some commercials with the marketing department, and just a side note I don't think she's human so I'm going to register her at the ranch as livestock, maybe as a dairy cow to cover our trails even more."

"Good, and remember Jacob, do whatever it takes to make her happy and comfortable. If she gets away this won't look good on us or the company. Make her want to stay and I'll see if I can work out a decent pay, even if we help her stay hidden a little payment for all her work will sweeten the deal."

"You got it sir, I'll do whatever it takes, she is also my newest star, I don't want to lose her." He chuckled. "Anything else sir?"

"Yes, lets see how much she can take, see how far she can go." He said with a grin.

"I'm fairly certain she will do anything, she had herself milked on camera after all, I'll send you the commercial."

"If this gets us far in the business, do you think she might be willing to do softcore pornos?"

"Possibly, though it might look bad for the company if our spokesperson is in pornos…. Or maybe not, let's see if she'll be for it in time." He said with chuckle as several men began to pick up props and put them into a large truck.

"Remember, make sure she's happy and stays, or it's your job." Spoke the boss before the call ended.

"Of course I will, I'm not an idiot." He muttered as he got up. "Huh, I guess they're ahead of schedule, maybe we'll be able to leave today."

"Works for me." Remarked Cathyl moving over near the props and stood still while trying to blend in like a statue.

"Alright men, remember to be careful, some of this stuff is breakable." Said one of the workers as they picked up several items as some of them began to move towards Cathyl.

Two picked her up by her waist and legs and grunted while carrying her towards the truck. "Ugh, why did they have to fill these things with cement, it weighs a ton!"

"I know, it sucks!" Groaned one of them as Cathyl tried not to move or frown.

'These two are dense if they can't even notice my body heat, but that works for me in my favor.' She thought as they loaded her onto the truck before they began to put stuff next to her. 'I wonder what other kind of props that jackass Jason has here?'

That's when a realistic looking bull statue was wheeled in next to her making her raise an eyebrow.

'If this was meant for some commercial on beef they REALLY need to fire whoever made this, this thing wouldn't fool a child.' She thought as several more statues were wheeled in, some of a farmer and several animals, there was even a few of the mascot Bessy which looked shockingly similar to her. 'Seriously, I can't tell if they took stuff from Cathyl or Japan did that.' She thought as several more boxes were wheeled in.

"Alright, that's all the props, close her up and get her out of here!" Shouted one worker as the doors the the truck began to close, leaving Cathyl in the dark.

She took a deep sigh when it shut and sat down. "Alright, now to just wait and hang on until we get there." She said as the truck began to move. "I wonder what the farm will look like...I swear if they stick me with the cows I'm going to be pissed."

(Later)

Cathyl was lying on the floor, sleeping as the truck traveled down an empty country road, several large fields full of cows the only things for miles except several large buildings in the distance. She was snoring while the props lightly shook and rolled on her side while the fake bull rolled over next to her and looked like it's head was rubbing against her butt. She mumbled in her sleep and tried to move it away. "Zzzz….go away…." She mumbled as the truck began to pull towards a large studio next to an equally large ranch and factory.

The prop slowly moved away while the truck came to a sudden stop rousing her and making her grumble.

"Huh? Wha, what's happening...oh right, Cathyl, gotta get up and not move…" She yawned as she got up as the doors started to open. She quickly stood up straight and held her breath seeing the workers start moving the props off the truck.

"Hey, did you hear that they found someone to play the mascot of the company?" Said one worker as he picked up the bowl.

"Yeah, I'm kind of amazed, that must be one big girl."

"Must need stilts to really walk around in whatever costume they've got her wearing."

"Yeah, they probatly attach balloons to her chest too, the knockers on Bessy is huge!" One said as they began to pick Cathyl up. "Ugh, this one's kinda heavy."

"They must pay extra to get all the details spot on with this statue." One said as they began to move her towards a room full of different props and statues. "I bet the breasts even feel real." He joked as they started to set her down next to two statues that looked exactly like her.

"Five bucks says they don't."

"You're on!" He said as he reached out and squeezed her left breast grinning as his hand sunk into her soft flesh. "Ha, it feels real!"

"Fuck!" Cursed the other before reaching over to squeeze the right. "Damn it, you're right! Shit, it even feels warm from that warm truck ride." He grumbled as Cathyl tried to restrain herself from hitting them.

'Keep it together, keep from impaling these perverts.' She thought as they laughed.

"Well, we better get back to work." He chuckled as they let go of her breasts.

She waited until they left before moving. She sighed and looked at the breasts with annoyance. 'Wonder if they'll shrink if I milk them hard enough.' She thought as she looked around. 'So, what am I supposed to do now...I'm here so it's probably safe to move, I'm not going to pretend to be a fucking statue the entire time. Didn't he say something about a farm?' She thought as she started to walk out of the room. She spotted a farmhouse and fenced off area a ways away while seeing cows grazing around. "I'm gonna guess that's it...now what the hell do I do, Jason didn't give me any information besides come here." She said before she began to walk towards the farm.

Any cows nearby looked up and stared at her while confused on what to make from her since she looked like them, but also looked like a human. Some started to wander towards the fence as she looked around.

"Damn it, this place is locked up like fort Knox." She grumbled as she kept walking before seeing a large truck parked at an entrance that was unloading cows into a large building with no one around. "Might as well stop by there." She muttered as she walked towards them, seeing the cows entering through a gated corridor. "All I need to do is sneak in then I can find a farm hand or something."

"Come on fellas, keep on moving inside." She heard a female call.

'Huh, I guess I won't have to enter the line of cows after all.' She thought as she kept walking forward. She kept walking and saw that it was a blonde woman with her hair in a bun with a white hat over it, looking something that a milkmaid would wear, she had a large D cup breasts and a blue dress with a white apron over it and boots on as she let the cows through carefully. "Yo, do you work here?"

The woman turned to Cathyl and went wide eyed and dropped her jaw while Cathyl stood right in front of her.

"What? Oh! Oh right, don't worry or nothing, I'm just wearing this suit to advertise the cow Bessie." She said quickly. 'I hope I didn't shock her too much.'

"You're Bessy? Wow, you look so realistic!" She said in amazement. "What are you doing over here, the studio is over there, though I do wish you were the real deal." She said with a sigh as she led more cows off the truck.

"I was just going out for a little walk to get a feel around the area since I'm playing a cow."

"Oh really? Well I admire you wanting to be more like a cow, I love them so much." She said with a smile as she rubbed her head against one of the cows affectionately. "How about I bring you in with the others?"

"What? You mean like get in the group with them?"

"Of course, don't you want to see the area, what better way than to see it from their perspective?" She asked with a smile.

"Um...I'm not actually a cow, I'm just wearing a costume." She said as she backed up a bit.

"Well don't you wanna pet them? They're really friendly and nice when you show them attention."

"Well….sure, but then could you take me to the farmhouse please?" She said as she began to approach her cautiously. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"Great! Follow me." She said with a smile as the last few cows got off the truck. "Right this way Bessy."

"Just call me Cathyl when I'm not acting." She sweatdropped.

"Oh...I think I prefer Bessy but ok Cathyl." She said as the minotaur approached her. She lead the woman by the side of the area where cows were going and sighed happily. "Seeing so many cows grouped together makes me eager for when they get milked."

"Yeah, getting milked….sounds fun…" She said as she subconsciously covered her breasts.

"Hey, what material did they use for that costume? It looks so life like."

"Huh? Oh um...rubber maybe and silicon?" She said nervously.

"Are you sure? It looks really well made, it looks like you really are Bessy."

"That just shows how good and authentic it is." She quickly said.

"I guess so...would you mind if I try on the mask?" She asked as she reached for Cathyl's face.

"No!" She spoke moving back quickly.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked in confusion.

"It's...um...one of a kind and I don't want it to get wrinkles on it."

"But it's made of rubber, it won't wrinkle." She said as she began to frown. "Now come on, it'll just be for a second!"

"I said no." She frowned.

"Fine…" She said as she narrowed her eyes. 'Something about her feels off…'

"Hey look at the time, I gotta get to shooting the next commercial, maybe I'll spend some time with the cows another day." She said as she looked around for the exit.

"I thought you were here to look around, so why would you leave?" She asked with a frown as she looked at her closely. 'Something doesn't feel right, she looks really real, her tail even moves like a real one, is she really in a costume?'

"Because I'll be around long enough to see all the cows I want, so I'm trying to keep from getting tired of them already." She said as the milkmaid began to approach her. 'Maybe I can just hide in the studio until Jason comes, where the hell is he?'

The girl narrowed her eyes before her hands lashed out and grabbed Cathyl's face before she began tugging on it.

"Hey, let go of me!" Cathyl cried as the girls eyes widened.

"I-It's real! You're not wearing a costume!" She gasped letting go while Cathyl rubbed her face with a glare.

"Yeah yeah, it's real, but you didn't have to grab my face!" She shouted in annoyance.

"Oh my god, you're really real!" She said as she began to smile. "You're really Bessy, you're a cow!"

"I am not a cow!" She snapped. "I'm on my hind legs and have a human face!"

"And hooves and horns and a tail and giant udders!" She said with stars in her eyes. "You're perfect!" She said as she began to approach her again.

"Hey, back off!" She spoke backing up nervously seeing the look in her eyes. "They're breasts, like yours!"

"You even have a cowbell on you, you'd be the perfect addition to the farm…" She said as Cathyl backed up to the divider where the cows were walking. "All you need is an ear tag."

"Fuck that! I'm not gonna end up like them!"

"But you're a cow silly, and all cows on the farm need one." She giggled as she got closer, making Cathyl feel nervous.

'This girl is a nutjob!' She thought as she tried to back up more only to fall back between two cows. 'Damn it!'

"Be with your own kind! Roam the pastor!" She said with a smile as the cows kept moving forward, forcing Cathyl to move forward or get trampled. "You're going to be a good little cow Bessy, we'll bring you to the dairy later!"

"Fuck you crazy!" She called while trying to use her strength to get out, but with all the cows together it made it hard to move freely. "Damn it, where the hell are these things even going?! Let me out, let me talk to another worker!"

"Good idea! Girls we have a special new cow!"

"I am not a cow!" She shouted as more girls began to appear, wearing the same thing the first one was. "Hey, this crazy girl forced me in here, can you help me get out?"

"Oh my god! Is that the mascot Bessy?"

"She's real?!"

"She is, she tried to say she was wearing a costume but she's real, isn't this amazing?!"

"Hey, aren't you going to help me?!" She shouted in annoyance. "I'm getting swept away by all these stupid cows!"

"Don't worry, they're heading to the registration station then the fields, some might go to the dairy, it looks like you need an ear tag." Said one with red hair in twin pigrails with a grin.

"I'm not a cow! I'm a cowgirl!"

"Still a cow though, and cows belong on the farm and in the fields!" Said a tall brunette with short hair with a grin.

"Oooh! Do you think we can milk her?"

"I bet we can, her udders are huge, they must be swelling with milk!"

"I am not a cow, you are not milking me!" she growled before lifting herself up using one of the cows which mooed in annoyance and started to use them to climb over to the edge before climbing over the fence away from them with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what are you doing, you can't be outside the gate!" Said one of the milkmaids as they began to approach her. "If you want to get milked that badly we'll take you to the dairy building."

"Screw off!" She yelled before she took off running.

"Hey, come back here!" They called as they began to run after her.

'Damn it, this is worse than dealing with the police, where is Jason, maybe he can talk some sense into these crazy bitches!' She thought as she kept running, passing numerous cows and buildings. She headed off to the studio where she saw Jason himself talking to someone. "JASON!"

"Huh? Oh there she is, this is Cathyl, she'll be playing Be- hey, why are the milkmaids chasing you?" He asked as she ran towards him before grabbing him by the front of his clothes.

"You gotta help! Those girls are nutso and found out about you know what!"

"Oh….shit, I was hoping to break it to them in a controlled environment, this is going to get messy if they start telling everyone in the studio in their frenzy….damn it." He muttered as Cathyl held him in front of her like a shield.

"Just tell them to keep it down and stay away from me!"

"I'll try." He said as the girls reached them.

"Director Jason, why is Bessy holding you like that? Can you help us bring her back to the farm, we need to milk her."

"Now girls, you can't just go up to my new star and wanna milk her. And this isn't Bessy, it's just an actress in an all new costume with all the needed wiring to help make her seem as real and authentic as possible."

"No, she's real! I know, she even admitted it, we can tell what a cow is!" Shouted one in annoyance. "She looks real, feels real and even said she was a cowgirl!"

'Damn it, they're pretty convinced...wait, I got it, maybe I could just make them swear to secrecy, they never leave the ranch anyway, then I can do the same to my staff, they'll stay quiet if I pay them enough.' he thought with a sigh. "Fine, it's true, she's the real thing."

"Jason you bastard." Growled Cathyl gripping his shoulders.

"While she may be real, it doesn't mean you can treat her like a regular cow, she's special, she is not an average cow, alright?" He said as he looked at the milkmaids. "I want you to treat her like you would a milkmaid, maybe like a cow if you must, but be be gentle, and she will have to leave the ranch often to come shoot commercials and other things the company requires."

"But-"

"No, I'm serious, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, and I know how you girls tend to get around the cows."

"It's just that we love them so much!"

"And that's fine, but she isn't a regular cow, you have to treat her differently, or she will be unhappy, you don't want Bessy to be unhappy, right?"

All of them looked away and grumbled while shaking their heads.

"Good! Now this must be a secret, no one else can know, if you keep it between us, I'll slip a little bit extra in your paychecks."

"Yes sir...can she stay at the ranch though?" One asked hopefully.

"Yes, in fact she will be staying with you girls." He said making Cathyl frown and the girls smile.

"Jason, what the hell are you thinking?" She whispered with an eye twitch.

"Look, we have three options here, either you hide with the props all the time, sleep in a barn with the cows or sleep in the same area with them, what would you prefer?" He hissed back.

"At least with the other two I wouldn't need to worry about them molesting me! Did you see the glint in their eyes?"

"Yeah, we only hire girls from this place in sweden who teach all their kids to have a great love for cows, seeing you is a dream come true for them, there's not much I can do about that." He said with a shrug. "It could be worse though, you could be getting stuck in a prison cell with several horny inmates, I like to believe this is a better option."

She facepalmed and looked at the girls. "If I bunk with you, you better stay in your beds, got it? I got plenty of muscle to make it clear NOT to touch the tits, do we understand each other?"

They looked hesitant but they began to nod their heads. "Alright, we agree not to touch your udders in the sleeping quarters."

"They're breasts! You know, tatas, tits, melons, not udders."

"Ok, got it." They said as they began to grin. 'We said not to touch her udders, but those are breasts and we never promised anything about that, did we?'

"Jason, please tell me you got something for me."

"Actually yeah, I have a contract for you to sign then we'll go over the new ideas for the next commercials, we might even start filming today." He said with a smile.

"Alright fine." She replied as he held out the paperwork and pen. 'Jokes on him, if I ever change back he won't have any legal hold on me since I'm technically not a real person.'

"Great, all I need is for you to sign your name, then we can start." He said with a grin as she took the pen and signed her name. 'Yes! We practically own her now!' "Also, maybe bad timing, but to keep the law from knowing you exist you're registered at the ranch as a dairy cow."

She glared at him while breaking the pen with her hand and dropped the pieces. "Fine, but I'm not gonna end up giving milk like one, got it?"

"Of course, I won't force you to do anything, just try to stay out of the dairy building and you should be fine." He said as he took the contract.

"Alright, let's go over that ideas, away from the nutjobs." She whispered pointing to the milkmaids.

"Alright, girls, you should probably get back to work, you still have a lot of cows to take care of, right?" He called to them as their eyes widened.

"We left our babies all alone! Back to the farm!" They turn and ran off while Cathyl sweatdrop.

'Note to self, when I regain control over this watch, invade Sweden first.'

"Now, Cathyl, could you please let me down? I'll lead you to my office." He asked with a grin.

"Oh, right." She put him down. "Forgot I was holding you like a shield, but if those girls make another move I'll be using you again."

"Deal, now let's go, me and the marketing department have a few ideas that I'd like to run by you, and just know that according to the contract you signed you have to appear in every commercial no matter what it is."

"As long as it's far away from those girls."

"Of course, I doubt we would need them in our commercials, they're too much of a risk to put in front of a camera.." He said as they kept walking through the studio, several people staring at her in amazement.

"Well what's this one gonna be about?"

"That is a good question, in this one we're going to be trying to sell our beef and ice cream products." He said with a grin. "We're going to advertise how delicious they are and how they are superior to our competitors."

"Do I have to dress in some kind of apron to make the perverts gawk?"

"Yep, and several other things too." He said with a grin. "Also, quick question, how do you feel about working among other cows?"

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just asking so I'll know when I plan for future commercials, that's all." He said with a shrug.

"As long as they don't lick my face I'll be fine."

"Alright, we'll try to avoid that." He said as they kept walking. 'So anything else they do is fine with her, got it.'

"So, when are we shooting that Ice cream commercial?"

"After the beef one." he replied as they entered a studio with stuff getting set up.

"Alright, so what exactly am I going to be doing in this one? Do I just say the logo or something?" She asked curiously.

"Well, in this one we're going to be showing off the prime cuts of meat and showing how good they are and where they come from the cow, and you are going to be the cow we show off." He said with a grin.

"Wait, you mean, completely bare? No cover?" She asked in shock as her face turned red.

"Of course, but don't worry, we'll have something covering the privates, this is a tv commercial after all." He chuckled.

'Already the first one and he wants me naked.' She thought in annoyance.

"Well, go on, strip, we don't have all day." He said as he moved his hands in a hurry up gesture.

"I am not getting naked for a commercial, can't I wear something like a bikini, or something?" She asked with a frown.

"Of course not, if we want this to be as real as possible, you have to go nude like an actual cow." He said as he looked at his watch. "Now strip or you can go back to the farm as a dairy cow, your choice." He said as he looked ever. "Hey, is 'farmer Dan' ready?"

"Just about!" Called the actor adjusting the overalls.

"Great, Bessy will be ready in a second!" He called back as he turned to her. "Come on, we have you on contract, now please strip."

"Fine, but if there's a lot of this for these commercials, 'farmer Dan' over there better not get too grabby." she huffed before grabbing at the overalls and started taking them off.

"Of course, Dan is a professional, he'll only grab when the script demands it." He said with a grin.

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?" She muttered as she finished taking off her overalls, leaving her in the nude. "Let me guess, I also gotta be on all fours too, don't I?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?" He asked with a grin. "I just need you to stay...here and work with 'Farmer Dan', ok?" He said as he led her to the middle of the set. "Remember, you're a happy cow, alright?"

"Yeah yeah." She muttered before getting on her hands and knees with a blush. 'God this is embarrassing, that actor better not get to handsy.' She thought as she looked around the set she was on.

"Alright people, let's get this commercial going!" Called Jason. "We're rolling in three..two...one...action!" He called as a merry tune began to play as the cameras focused on 'Farmer Dan'.

"Hello folks, you know me, farmer Dan, I help raise all the cows that Meaty big cuts and dairy use for their products, and I am here today to show you how superior our cows are." he smiled before gesturing to 'Bessy'. "And here to help me is our nice friendly cow Bessy, say hi to the folks Bessy."

"Hi folks." She said with a fake smile on her face as 'Farmer Dan' made his way towards her.

"Ain't she smart? You're an amazing cow Bessy." He chuckled as he patted her head.

"Yeah." She muttered while groaning.

"Now Bessy here is just one of our many cows, and like all the others she has a firm back side, when cut makes a delicious round steak." He said as he reached out and grabbed her ass. "See how it's soft yet firm?"

'Don't hit him, don't smack him, don't slug him.' She chanted in her head.

"And just look at these ribs, nice and firm with barely any fat on them, that's high quality meat right there." He said with a grin as he began to rub her sides, making his way up her body.

'If he says my chest is full of fat then I'm gonna lose it, I might be in a woman's body but even I'll get mad if these are considered nothing but fat.'

"Now look at these mighty orbs, to some they might just look light fat, but let me tell you that they are in fact full of sweet delicious milk, for these are our sweet Bessy's udders and underneath them is a delicious meat perfect for brisket." He said as he squeezed her breasts, making her blush.

'Well, at least he's speaking the truth.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Ok, where is he going to grab next...god I swear if he tries to milk me again I'm gonna kill him!'

"So you see, if Bessy here can turn out to be the best example of prime A beef, then so can all the other cows we got down here, meaning if you have to pick any kind of meat for summer barbeques or family get togethers, come on down to your nearest store and pick up a big 'ol pack of beef from your pals at Meaty Big Cuts and Dairy company." He said with a big smile as he turned to Cathyl. "Don't you agree Bessy?"

"Yep, we're the best." She said with a large smile and a thumbs up. 'At least this one is going to be a short one.'

"And cut!" Called Jason as the camera shut off. "Great job you two, doing that and getting it done is one take is just what I like!"

"Thanks, and you were great Bessy, good job." Dan said as he patted her head.

"Don't push it." She frowned standing up with her arms crossed. "Now can I put my overalls back on?"

"Hmmmm, I guess you could, it'll take a bit to get the next set ready." Said Jason with a shrug. "So, how'd you like your first paid commercial with the company?"

"I just got filmed butt ass naked and had some guy rub across me, what do you think?"

"A good one then, good to hear." He said with a grin as she started to pull her overalls back on.

"So, we're doing an ice cream one next? What am I doing in that one?"

"Well this one has you more covered up. You'll wear a winter jacket with earmuffs, but still off your rear while you talk about it with a smile."

"Alright...and that's it?" She asked skeptically. "Farmer Dan isn't going to try to grope me?"

"Hey I was just going on the script."

"Uh-huh, and why has he been groping me in the last two commercials?" She asked with a frown.

"Like I said, the company believes sex sells and I'm required to put that stuff in."

'Still think he's gonna try and put me in some porno.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Fine, when will the set be ready?"

"In a minute or two, here's your script." He handed her the single page paper. "You can remember all that in a short time right?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot." She muttered as she looked over the script before her eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Why, what's the problem?" Dan asked in confusion.

"It says here how all of the ice cream came from my chest because I've got pleny! And what's this? You want me to wink at the camera while showing them some cleavage? Is this some kind of weird porno you want copies of?!"

"So? I don't see the problem, you were naked a second ago and it could be worse, you could be naked and covered in ice cream….note to self, save that idea for the future." Jacob said, muttering the last part to himself. "Besides, think of it like this, the higher percentage of people who are pulled in from these commercials means more money for you."

"Well, true, but it's not like I can exactly go out and spend it." She muttered.

"Buy stuff online then, I have you on contract so you have to do it."

"Fine!" She shouted in annoyance as a worker approached them.

"Um, sir, we finally got the walk in freezer set up, we're ready to start rolling when Bessy is."

"Just give me the damn jacket and let's get this over with."

"Alright, here you go." A worker said as they handed her a cow print jacket with fur on the edges and a pair of earmuffs.

She took it and slowly slipped it on while putting the earmuffs on after taking her overalls off. "And the ice cream."

"It's in the freezer, right this way." They said as they led her to a large freezer with the door open with numerous cartons of ice cream stacked together. "Go right in there and we can start, you can pick one up if you want."

She rubbed her arms and walked in before looking around and grabbed a random one marked chocolate. 'Damn it, it's cold in here, and they want me to show cleavage?' She thought as she faced the cameras.

"Alright, we're rolling in three….two….one….action!"

She pulled the zipper down slightly and turned to the camera with a smile. "Hi there folks, it's your friendly bovine Bessy here to show you a great treat to have on those hot special days." She said as she licked her lips and lifted up the carton. "This is my special Ice cream, made with special milk right from my special carton~." She said as she jiggled her breasts with a grin.

"Good good." Muttered Jason with a blush.

"It was mixed together with chocolate round and round and round, and it was made just for you." She said as she moved back and forth, making her breasts move. "If you made it it would make me really happy, and we'd both like that, wouldn't we~?" She said with a wink.

"And cut!" Called Jason with the cameraman blushing as he stood up. "Splendid! I swear you were made for acting, another go without any cuts."

"Thanks, is that it for today?" She said as she took off the coat and earmuffs.

"Well for today, but tomorrow we got a few more ideas that need to get shot a little early in the morning, but after them you get to take the rest of the day off."

"Alright...now what do I do?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he was.

"Well, you go back over to the farm with the milk maids."

"No!" She waved her arms.

"I'm sorry, but you gotta, besides, I'm sure they won't put you in the barn, and they promised not to do anything while you sleep, right?"

"If you believe them then you must be drunk. If so hand me the flask, I could use a drink right about now."

"Look, it's either stay with them or stay here and pretend to be a prop, your choice." He said with a shrug.

She glared at him and put her overalls back on. "Fine, but if they make a move I start giving them black eyes."

"You're welcome to try, but they're really resilient, one alone can wrestle a full grown bull to the ground."

'Good god what kind of village did they live in?' She thought with a shudder as she began to walk to the exit. "Come get me in the morning, alright?"

"You got it Bessy." He chuckled as she frowned.

"It's Cathyl!" She shouted before stamping away with her tail swishing.

"I know!" He laughed as she left the building.

"Jackass." She muttered as she cautiously walked towards the farm. She moved near the side and slowly peeked inside. She saw a few of them leading several cows into a barn and saw a large farmhouse. 'Alright, all I have to do is make it to the house and find an empty room and avoid them, simple, right? All I have to do is stay away from the other cows.'

"Come along little cows, you need to eat up plenty if you wanna be big and strong." Called one with short blonde hair as she poured food into a large trough. "Come on, eat up."

'Ok, she's preoccupied, meaning if I run she won't notice.' She thought as she opened the door and tried to make a run for the house. 'Please don't notice me, and for once let nothing bat shit crazy happen!'

"Hmmhmmhmm." Hummed one sweeping near the door.

'Fuck, where did she come from?!' Thought Cathyl as she realized she was in the open. 'I have to hide before they find me!' She thought before seeing the cows surrounding the feeding trough. 'I hate this, but I gotta take the chance!' She thought as she ran towards it as the milkmaids back was turned and got on her hands and knees between two cows. 'This is just until they leave and I can get to the house.'

One milkmaid whistled as she walked by and refilled the trough since it was getting low. "Wow, you girls must be pretty hungry, go on, eat up so you can make us lots of milk!" She said with a smile.

'Alright, it seems like it's working.' She thought while pretending to eat and saw the girl walk by, but then suddenly stop. 'Oh shit, please keep walking, please keep walking!'

"Wait, something doesn't seem right." She said as she looked at Bessy as her eyes widened. 'That's Bessy! I thought she didn't want to be treated like a cow...I guess she must really want to be treated like one if she's eating with them!' She thought as she began to grin.

'She's not saying anything...does she know it's me?'

"Hang on Bessy, I'll get some extra oats for you!" She darted off making Cathyl curse and jump up before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Fuck, she saw me, and the other one is still sweeping, I need to hide!" She groaned, thinking about how this was going to bite her in the ass in the future.

"Girls! Bessy came back!"

"Really? That's great, I knew she would come back to us!"

"I'll get the milking bucket!"

"Fuck!" She cursed while feeling the ground start shaking. She looked behind herself to see the milkmaids running after her, several helding milk pails and others holding grooming brushes and other farm tools, one even holding a cattle halter. "Shit, leave me alone!"

"We need to help groom you Bessy!"

"Have you been milked today? We need to do that so your udders don't get irritated!"

"Put this holster on, it'll make leading you around easier!"

"Just leave me alone damn it!" She snapped while grabbing buckets and tried throwing them at the girls. "I said they're breasts!"

"Sorry, let us milk your breasts then!"

"No one is milking anything!" She cried in frustration. She ran outside and ducked into a hay pile while staying quiet. 'Damn it, they're relentless, I'm starting to think I should have stayed with the props!'

"Bessy, where are you?"

"Come on out, we just wanna help."

'By what, treating me like a cow? No thank you.' She thought with a frown.

"Come on, you don't have to be shy!"

'It's not about being shy it's about staying alive and in one piece.' She thought as she heard milkmaids outside the hay bale. 'Damn it, how long am I going to have to hide in here? They won't stay out there all day...right?'

(Later)

"Bessy!"

'It's been four hours! They aren't going to give up!' She thought while the sky looked dark. 'At this point I think it might be best just to give in, at least I can get out of this damn hay.'

"Where is she, she couldn't have been able to leave...did anyone check the hay bales?"

"No."

"Then check there, she must be so scared being all alone, we need to take care of her, it's our job!"

"Yeah!"

'Maybe I should just come out.' She thought when suddenly she saw a pair of arms reach in and grab the front of her overalls. 'Crap!'

"I found something girls!"

"Pull it out, maybe it's her!"

'Damn it!' She thought as the arms pulled her out to expose her to a large group of grinning milkmaids. "Fuck!"

"We found you Bessy~." They all called at once with stars in their eyes.

"You touch my chest and you're dead!"

"But you need milking, and you probably need to be cleaned after spending all that time in the hay, right?" Said one as she held up a brush and a bucket.

"I. Don't. Need. Milking!" She growled. "Try to touch them and I'll skewer your tight little asses!"

"Oh my, it seems Bessy is a bit irritated, we better do something to calm her down." Muttered one of them.

"I'll tell you what you can do, show me where my bed is because that jackass Jacob wants me to bunk with all of you in this place."

"Wait, you're who the new bed is for? I thought we were getting a new milkmaid, but this is even better!" Said one as they began to grin.

"Just show me where it is and buzz off."

"Follow us, we'll take you to your new home!" They said with a grin.

"Fine, but no funny business." She muttered as they began to lead her back towards the farmhouse. She saw them lead her up a pair of stairs and gestured to a large queen bed.

"Here you go Bessy, a nice big bed for you!" They said as Cathyl sighed in relief.

'Thank god it's a regular bed and not a pile of hay.' She climbed onto it and sighed when her head rested on the pillow. She looked at the milkmaids who were still staring at her and frowned. "You can leave now, and don't do anything to me in my sleep, alright?"

"Just to be clear, we can't milk your udders, right?"

"You can't milk my BREASTS! Breasts, say it with me, not udders, breasts!" She growled in annoyance. "And don't touch them, understood?"

"Ok, we won't touch your udders."

She felt her eye twitch and huffed while laying her face down on the pillow. "Fine, whatever, now buzz off."

"Ok, see you in the morning." They said as they left her room and shut the door before grinning.

(Later)

Cathyl snored while drooling on her pillow a little. She kept sleeping as her door began to slowly open and a figure began to carefully sneak in and make their way towards her. She mumbled and rolled on her side while the figure reached towards her face.

"Hey, Bessy, wake up, wake up." They whispered as they started to poke her face.

"Zzzzz...leave me alone….zzzzz"

"Come on, you need to wake up, you got plenty of rest."

"Ugh….fine...I'm up…" She groaned as her eyes began to open. "What do you want?"

"It's breakfast time."

"Fine, I'm coming." She groaned as the milkmaid smiled and left the room. "But if they're oats I'm skipping it!"

"Oh….give us a second!" She called as she ran ahead. 'I guess she wants oats later then.'

'I knew they'd pull something like that.' She thought as she got up and began to walk towards the door. 'I guess I'm up before Jason needed me, I wonder what commercial I'm going to be in today?'

When she got down the ladder she saw a few girls with buckets and snorted. "I don't need milking."

"Are you sure?" One asked in disappointment. "It's been awhile so the milk is probably making them heavy, right?"

"I don't need milking!" She said as a tic began to form on her forehead.

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"I am positive, now stop asking!" She growled as she sat down at a large table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Um….food!" Spoke one while another maid hid the oat container behind her back.

"Really, then where is it?" She asked with a frown. "And why do I smell oats?"

"You crazy! There are no oats!" Laughed one nervously before spotting another maid holding a basket of eggs. "It's...eggs!"

"Oh...alright, for a second I really thought you were going to try to serve me oats or something." She said as one began to quickly cook the eggs as the others sighed in relief. "If that happened I would have slugged you all across the cheek."

"W-well we're glad we're not giving you oats for breakfast today then." They said nervously. "So...what are you doing today Bessy, would you like to help us take care of the other cows?"

"No, I have other commercials to deal with."

"Oh….well, if you want feel free to come into any of the barns, we'll take care of you." A blonde with long hair said with a smile before there was a knock on the door.

"Girls, is 'Bessy' up? The stage is set up and ready for her next commercial."

"The names Cathyl and yeah, I'm up." She called as she got up. "Let's just get this over with."

'Awwww.' The milkmaids thought as Cathyl walked towards the door and saw Jason waiting for her as she stepped out and closed the door.

"So, what is this one about?"

"This time we're gonna be advertising our special spicy barbecue sauce."

"Alright...so how exactly am I supposed to do that, same thing with the ice cream?' She asked as he led her to the studio.

"Well….no, not exactly." He replied while leading her to a large cardboard cut out of the sauce's bottle. "But we will need you naked."

"Of course you do, why am I not surprised." She grumbled as she started to tug off her overalls. "Ok, now what?"

"Ok, so during the commercial, like the ice cream, you'll show your chest and wink at the camera, but...you'll be covered in the sauce."

"...excuse me?" She said with a frown. "You're going to cover me in sauce?!"

"Yes, but just your body, not your head of course." He said with a grin. "Think of it like a bath, but with sauce."

"I highly doubt it'll be like a bath." She grumbled with a frown. "Do I have to taste it to? 'Cause I prefer salty over spicy stuff."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, and just do as good a job as yesterday and we'll only have to do it once, alright?" He said with a grin.

"Fine...so when am I going to get soaked by the sauce?"

"Right about...now." He said as he backed away quickly right as a facet above her opened and the sauce began to pour on her, making her shriek. "You ok?"

"Warn me ahead of time! Like, fifteen minutes before you do that you jerk!"

"Ok, so you're fine, we're ready to roll in three...two...one...action!"

She glared at him before seeing the light turn on and quickly put a smile on. "Hey there folks, it's your friendly bovine Bessy here again, ready to tell you about a great type of barbeque sauce." She saw someone hold up a sign that read 'Meat Meat Sauce'. "This delicious, tasty meat meat sauce, it's delicious~." She said as she brought her sauce coated fingers to her lips and slowly licked them.

"Good good, really give them a view of your chest." Muttered Jason.

"Made from the finest ingredients, it's the best sauce I've ever had, so remember, next time you want some sauce in your meat, chose meat meat sauce." She winked while crossing her arms under her breasts making them bounce.

"And...cut! That was perfect!" Jason cried with a grin as he approached her. "You're a natural Bessy."

"It's Cathyl." She frowned quickly while walking away. "Now leave me alone, I gotta clean this stuff off me."

"Alright, you do that, I'll get the next set set up, come back here later and we can do it." He said with a grin. "I think there is a quick wash station at the farm for cows you could use."

"Forget it, just point me where the shower for the studio building is."

"I don't know if there is one, but if there is it would be by the props for when we'd need to wash them." He said as he took the tape from the camera and began to walk away.

"Works for me." She said as she started to walk away, forgetting to grab her overalls. 'I can't believe I'm actually getting used to this kinda stuff.'

'I hope no one stares if they see her, then again, with these commercials it'd be hard NOT to.' He thought as he shook his head. 'These things are like solid gold, sales are skyrocketing after the first one.' He thought as Cathyl kept walking and looking around for some kind of shower.

"Come on, where's that fucking shower?" She muttered as she began to remember that she was naked. 'Damn it, what did he say….near the prop room?' She turned and walked down near where it was, but heard footsteps coming down the hall. 'Fuck! I can't let anyone see me like this!' She thought as she looked around before seeing a half opened door. She darted in and shut it while hearing voices outside.

"Man, that actress really knows her stuff, she hasn't had to redo any goes."

"Easy there, this is just her second day here, she might slip up."

"Yeah, though talk about that costume they have her in, it looks pretty damn realistic!"

"Yeah, she looks just like the picture and statues."

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm gonna try and sneak a copy of the tape off for home, those breasts are one a kind, damn!"

"You got the right idea man, I heard they have to edit it so the good parts aren't shown." He chuckled as Cathyl frowned.

'Relax girl, it's just jerking off to a fictional cow girl, not me personally.' She thought as she heard them moving away. 'Alright, it's probably safe now...though what room did I jump into?' She thought as she turned around to look around. She saw a see through shower big enough for a group with props set up near it. "Bingo." She said as she began to move towards the shower and got in. "I'm surprised, I half expected this to end in a shitshow." She muttered as she turned on the water. She started to wash the sauce off of herself as she looked at the various props. 'I wonder why they have so many statues of me here to clean?'

It took some time before she was all clean and turned the water off with a sigh of relief. "Finally, now then, I better go find Jason...though I can't just go out naked." She muttered before looking at the statues and grinned. "Then again, maybe not." She said as she moved towards her. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to steal this from you."

After taking the overalls, she slipped out and headed back to the set. She looked around before seeing Jason talking to several people. "Jason!"

"Oh, hey Bessy, did you find a shower alright?"

"Yes." She walked over while still looking wet making his eyes widen. "If you gawk and drool I'm filing a sexual harassment charge on your ass."

"O-ok…. So, you ready for the next commercial?' He asked with a small blush.

"Yeah, what is it this time?"

"Well, this one we're going to be showing the public how much we care for our cows, especially our calfs."

"Oh I get it, like some animal friendly one for animal lovers, I gotcha. So you want me to just stand next to them and rub their heads and stuff like that right?"

"Well….not exactly, that is part of it, but we also want to show how much YOU love the cows, and how you care for calves."

"Um...ok, so like hug them and scratch behind their ears?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that too and….maybe nurse them a bit?" He said nervously as her eyes widened.

"What?!" She blushed before covering her breasts. "Are you insane?!"

"A little bit, but that's besides the point, plus people will find it adorable and sweet if you nurse them like your own calf, right?"

"Do I look like a mom?! Having these squeezed by 'farmer Dan' and fill up a bucket was one thing, but actually letting baby cows suck on these things are NOT what I signed up for! If I let them do it then those creepy ass milkmaids will get wind and pressure me more and more to milk me dry!"

"Look, I wasn't sure about this one but the CEO demanded it! Look, we're only using calves where the mothers can't produce their own milk, and they're a bit hungry, so just do it, they'll be happy, the nature people'll be happy, everyone wins, and the milkmaids rarely watch tv, so I doubt they'll find out about this."

"But….it's weird! I mean women are natural at that, but me? My mind is still a man's, this is...just plain weird."

"Oh yeah, you keep saying that...well… I don't know what to say, you look like a smoking hot nine foot tall cow woman, and it sounds like you're stuck like that so you might wanna get used to it." He said with a shrug. "I mean, you might end up dealing with a period after all."

"Oh fuck!" She went wide eyed. "I never even thought of that!"

"Well, maybe you'll get luck and that part will be like a cow, only humans have periods I think...though you never know, now go sit down on that hill, we'll release the calves soon."

She facepalmed. "Fine! But! I wanna make sure not a single copy of that tape is made. I'm dead serious, if even one person gets a personal copy of that to use as jerking off material, I'm going to show you what a pissed off cow is like when it runs free."

"Well, I can try but I'm only human, now go sit down." He said as she sighed and sat down on a small grassy hill with a blue background. "Wait, undo your overalls first."

She groaned and undid the top letting her breasts flop out while noting how they seemed bigger. 'Great, those girls were right, I'm gonna need to milk myself later on, far far away from them.'

"Perfect, now all you have to do is talk about how we treat our cows good, especially the calves, and….action!" He said as he opened a pen door as several calves began to walk out towards her.

She took a deep sigh and watched them move around while inwardly groaning. 'This is gonna be worse than being seen naked.' She thought as they began to notice her. "Hello, I'm Bessy, and I'm here to talk about the treatment of animals, to be more specific these adorable little calves right here." She said as she petted ones head with a smile. "There has been concern that we don't treat them right, but that isn't true, we here at Meaty big cuts and dairy treat every cow with the utmost care."

"Alright, try to hug it closer." Whispered Jason.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around one carefully and brought it close to her with a smile. "I personally try to take care of all the calves whose mothers passed away, can't produce milk or just can't take care of them."

The calf looked at her confused and noticed the breasts, thinking it was an udder before moving it's mouth over the nub and started sucking making Cathyl stiffen up and shiver. She felt it suck a bit more before milk began to come out, making it moo happily, catching the attention of the other calves.

"S-See? This little guy is enjoying my milk." 'Oh god! This is insane! A person of my caliber reduced to nursing a calf!' She thought as another approached her before clamping onto her other nipple and began to suck. "T-They just love my milk, just like all of you do, s-so next time buy our brand, for we take care of our cows like they're family."

"Good good, keep up the smile." Whispered Jason with a blush and grin. "Make sure to hug them real close and rub them behind the ears too."

'I am going to kill him for making me do this.' She thought as she pulled them closer to her as a few more began to rub up against her, hoping for a turn to get milk.

"And...cut!" He called with a grin. "You were great Bessy, the cameras and calves love you!"

"G-Great, can you get the calves off of me now?" She asked with a blush.

"Alright, come on guys, get the little guys back with the others."

"Yes sir." Said several workers as they tried to pull the calves away only to get bit. "Damn it!"

"T-They're babies, just pick them up!" She moaned as they kept sucking at her breasts, letting go when they were full only for one to latch on and to start sucking.

"Uh oh, we're gonna need more men in here!"

"Wait, let's just get the milkmaids, they brought them here so they can get them out of here!"

"No! Keep those nutsos away from me!" She cried as she tried to stand up. "Come on, I'm not your mother, stop sucking on me!" She cried as the calves mooed in complaint.

"Easy Cathyl, if you make them upset they might go wild in here."

"And you think getting the milkmaids will make things easier?!" She hissed in anger.

"Well….one of the guys already ran to get them so...it might be too late." He replied as the doors were kicked down and said girls entered. "You know it was unlocked right?"

"Quiet, where is our babies and Bessy?!" One said seriously.

"Um...over there, they won't let Bessy stop nursing them."

"We'll get our babies out in the field in no time!" One said before they began to grin. "But first, we have something to do."

"W-What's that?" She said nervously.

"We have to take baby pictures!" They said as they pulled out cameras. "Say cheese! You look adorable acting like a mother to them Bessy!"

"What? No! Don't you dare!"

"Too late!" They said as they began to take pictures. "I guess this is why you didn't want us to milk you, huh? You were saving it for these little guys!"

"That's not true! Just get them off me!" She growled while the calves kept suckling.

"Oh, I guess you're almost out of milk, is that it?" Said one as she took another picture.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, we're on it Bessy." Said one as they began to carefully pick up the calves who mooed unhappily as they were taken away from Cathyl.

She sighed with relief as the ones on her nipples were carried away and noted how her breasts were smaller than before. 'Damn it, I guess they were right, I did need to be milked.' She thought as she pulled her overalls back on. "Thanks."

"No problem, now about your u-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Alright, alright, I guess you're a bit cranky after nursing, we'll talk later."

She rubbed her head. 'I can already feel a headache coming on.'

"Well, that went well, how are you doing Bessy?" Jason asked as he approached her.

"Like I wanna take a vacation." She groaned. 'Even if it's just the second day.'

"Sorry, but you can't take a vacation for awhile, now I know that was a bit rough so I'll give you a choice, you can either do another commercial today or you can go back to the farm, my first concern is keeping you happy." He said as he patted her head.

"Fine, I'm going back to the barn."

"Alright, you relax and recover, we'll start building the next set." He said as she got up. 'And produce more milk so your breasts increase in size again.'

She walked out of the building and glanced at some of the cows who mooed at her. "Oh put a cork in it." She muttered as she entered the farm and began to make her way to the house. 'I just want to lie down and go to sleep.'

"Welcome back Bessy."

"Hey...you're not going to try anything, are you?" She said as she turned towards a tall milkmaid with pink hair.

"I was just going to offer you some water."

"Oh...sure, I could use some water." She said with a shrug. She took the bottled water handed to her and started guzzling it down with eager.

"There you go, drink up Bessy, you're pretty thirsty after nursing, huh?"

"Yeah, but it kinda tastes weird, is this flavored water?"

"Oh, just regular water, with just something added in to help you sleep." She said with a grin as Cathyl finished the bottle.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a cow tranquilizer, now go to sleep Bessy." She said as said cow girl's eyelids began to feel heavy.

"You...sneaking….biiiitch…" She slurred before dropping down and passing out.

"Good girl, now let's get you to your proper place." She chuckled as she grabbed her by the arms and began to drag her towards one of the barns.

(Later)

"Ugh….wha…..what happened?" Groaned Cathyl slowly waking up. She tried to stand up only to feel something on her face preventing her from doing that, keeping her on her hands and knees. "W-What the hell?"

"Wakey wakey Bessy."

"Huh?" She said as she turned to see the milkmaid from before grinning at her. "What the hell is going on, where am I, and what did you do to me?!"

"I just gave you something to help you sleep, that's all." She said with a grin. "While you were out I decided to help you to your stall and I put your cow halter on." She said with a grin.

"You what?!" She cried as she raised her hands up and felt the red rope around her face connecting to rope attached to the sides of the wall. "What the hell?! Get me out of here now!"

"Sorry Bessy, but I can't do that."

"What?! Why not?" She asked with a frown. "I told you before I'm not a cow!"

"Well this way you're in a more secure area so you don't get hurt in that big bed."

"Bullshit! I am not staying here on my hands and knees like some kind of animal!" She shouted in anger. "Next you're going to tell me you're gonna milk me in the morning!"

"Oh of course, you swelled up a lot while you were asleep."

"What?! How long was I out!?" She shouted in disbelief.

"About ten hours, give or take."

"Ten hours?! What did you do to me while I was asleep? Why did you feel it was necessary to drug me?!" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Because you seem so stubborn and I knew this would be for the greater good of you."

"Well you thought wrong! Let me out of here now!' She shouted in anger as she tried to pull the holster off of her head. "I am not a cow damn it, I thought I made that clear!"

"Aw silly Bessy, you're just in denial, now let's get you all set up for milking."

"Like hell you're milking me you crazy bitch, let me out of here!" She shouted as she tried to hit the pink haired milkmaid.

"Don't worry Bessy, after we get you milked I'll find you a nice big bull who might be your type."

"WHAT?! Oh hell no, no no no! I am not going to let a bull fuck me!" She shouted as her eyes widened in horror. 'Oh god this chick is nuts!'

"Now don't worry Bessy, I'm sure I can find one you'll like." she smiled moving over near a lever just as the other milk maids entered the room.

"Hey Jessie, I didn't know you were here, are all the cows ready to be milked?" Asked one curiously.

"Yes, especially Bessy here."

"Wait what?" Spoke one in surprise before seeing the cowgirl. "She's all for this now?"

"Yep, she sure is, and after this I'm going to try to find a nice bull for her." She said with a grin as she pulled the lever.

"I didn't give concession to any of this!" She yelled making one maid run over and pull the lever back up.

"Jessie, if she said no, then maybe we should back away."

"I know she wants this, besides, she is just nervous, after this she'll be so happy she'll want us to do this every day."

"But Jason told me yesterday we had to cut back on treating Bessy like our babies."

"Really? But she's already in position, can't we at least milk her?" She groaned. "I already got the holster on her!"

"I'm gonna tear you a new asshole! The first one to get me out of here and beat this bitch up is the first one I let milk me later!"

"Don't listen to her! We can milk her now! Think about it, when are we going to get a chance to do this again?" Jessie said as the other milkmaids began to turn to Jessie with stars in their eyes.

"Get her!"

"Wait! Stop, what if you let me milk her then free her! Then she gets milked twice!" She cried as the milkmaids lunged at her. She screamed when they dogpiled on her and started kicking her ass. "Nooooo!"

"Yes, kick her ass!" Cathyl cried with a grin. "Now someone get me out of here!"

One ran over and started undoing the holster on her. "Um, Bessy, I was wondering, since I get to milk you one time...would it be ok if I did it now?"

"I said later, after the day is over." She deadpanned.

"Aww….all right, can you come here later then?" She asked as she got the holster off of her.

"Sure sure, whatever." She muttered as she got up and began to walk out of the barn. "Thank god that's over with."

"Noooo, come back Bessy!" Jessie groaned as the girls stopped beating her up. "I want to milk you!"

"Ugh, that sucked….wait….did I actually agree to get milked later? Screw it, better than what that pink nutjob had in mind." She muttered while walking towards the studio and spotted a black bull watching her. "Don't go getting any ideas, I don't swing that way." She muttered as the bull just snorted. "At least whatever Jason is going to have me do will be better than being held like a cow by that bitch." She muttered as she entered the studio.

Said man was watching yesterday's tape with a grin and a little drool. "Damn, say what you will, but this is hot." He chuckled as he kept watching before hearing a knock on his office door.

"Jason, it's me, open up!" Cathyl called.

"R-Right!" He jumped before turning it off and rushed over before opening the door. "Hey Cathyl, sorry for the wait, I was just...rereading the script for today!"

"Ok, good, I'm glad to actually do one, I want to get my mind off almost getting milked and fucked by a bull." She muttered as she entered the office.

"Wait, what?"

"Some crazy girl called Jessie knocked me out and tried to FORCE me into getting milked and even had the gall to think I'd wanna get fucked by a bull." She growled while Jason paled.

"Oh man, that...that wouldn't be good, would it?" He said as he shook his head. 'Note to self, postpone the breeding commercial, telling her we have that planned would make her flip her shit.'

"And you're lucky, if that actually happened I would have killed her, the bull, and then quit outright." She glared making him gulp. "You're suppose to keep me happy, right?"

"O-of course, that was very innapropriate of her, I'll see to it she's punished, don't you worry about that." He said quickly.

"I want more then that, I want her sent to a fucking psychiatrist, got it?"

"We'll try, though after a few of our other girls went none will see our milkmaids anymore." He chuckled nervously.

"Then find a new one!" She snapped with a huff. "Just tell me what this commercial is about."

"Ok, ok, well, in this one we're going to be advertising how delicious our food is and how easy it is to cook."

"So what? I'm gonna be at a barbeque?"

"Well, kind of, but you're going to play a very important part." He chuckled with a grin. "You're going to be the meal."

"Wait, you mean I'm gonna be sitting on a huge grill?"

"Yep, it's going to look amazing, we're going to prepare you so you look delicious." He said as she frowned.

"That grill better use fake coal and fire because there's no way I'm getting roasted alive on live camera for a commercial."

"Of course, there's no way I would kill my best star for that." He said as he shook his head. "But it will look real, and we might use heat lamps to make it more realistic."

"And let me guess, I gotta go in nude again."

"Yes, but there's bit more, we're going to tie you up a bit to make you look like a piece of meat, and maybe a few more things, but trust us, it'll go well."

"Alright, but I better start getting commercials WITH clothes on, also when do I get my first paycheck?"

"At the end of the month, like your contract says, and soon, these commercials are to get people interested in the company." He said with a grin. "Besides, you had clothes on for the first one and the ice cream one and the nursing one."

"Unless my breasts are covered I don't count it." She deadpanned. "Let's just get started."

"Great, follow me and I'll take you to the people who'll get you ready." He said as he got up and opened the door.

(Later)

"Alright, I think everything is in tip top shape."

"I am going to kill you." Muttered Cathyl. She was on her stomach, her arms tired behind her with her breasts pushed up and in full view and her legs tied together, she was on a large platter with several fruits and vegetables around her. "When my limbs are free, you're going on these horns."

"You agreed to this...though it feels like somethings missing…" Jason said as he rubbed his chin before grinning. "I think we could make use of some of these fruits and vegetables."

"How?"

"Well, you know those pictures of roasted pigs with apples in their mouths?" He asked as he picked up a large apple.

"Don't you dare."

"Come on, it'll look great, and maybe we could do something with this carrot?" He said as he lifted up a large carrot, making her eyes widen.

"Don't even try or I'll take your balls off!"

"Ok, ok, just the apple then." He said before shoving it into her mouth as she opened it to protest. "Guys, time to get the commercial underway."

'You asshole!' She thought as he moved to a director chair.

"Alright, ready in three...two...one...action!"

"Hey there folks, farmer Dan here, and I'm gonna show you about how our beef is so good it can be cooked up easy and at any family gatherings or parties." Said Farmer Dan as he walked onto a set that looked like a typical backyard with a huge grill open. "And to show this I am going to demonstrate with our favorite bovine, Bessy." He said as he walk towards a wooden picnic table that she and the tray were on.

She gave out a muffled and annoyed line while deadpanning.

"Now don't you worry folks, this won't hurt Bessy at all, she's a special cow after all, and we have prepared her with several of our own special herbs and spices." He said with a smile. Unknown to everyone a few milkmaids were walking towards the studio.

"Why are we here again?"

"To apologize to Bessy over what happened...and to make sure she's well fed and that she knows where to go for her milking later, we all helped her so she owes us a milking, right?"

"Right!"

"Yep, plus this'll be the first time I've been in here, I wonder what it'll look like?"

"I just hope we find her and not get lost."

"I'm sure we will." One said as they entered the building.

"So, after tenderizing the meat, we are ready to set her in the grill, you ready Bessy?"

'Gee, what do you think douchebag?' She thought as he lifted the tray she was on and brought her towards the grill. 'Let's just get this over with so I can raise hell with Jason.'

That's when the door opened and a milkmaid popped her head in before spotting the cowgirl. "Hey, it's Bess- what are they doing to her?!" One cried as farmer Dan pulled her off the tray and laid her on the grill.

"And now we just turn the grill up to the right temp and Bessy here is gonna turn out golden brown." He said as the grill started to turn on, making the milkmaid's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my god, they're cooking our Bessy!" She cried before the door was pushed open and all of them went wide eyed. "We'll save you!"

'Oh god, they're here?!' She thought as the milkmaids swarmed the set. 'Damn it, I can't even get away!'

"Wait girls stop, it's not real!" Spoke Jason up quickly as two of them tackled Farmer Dan. "We're in the middle of a commercial!"

"By killing her!? She was so sad from how Jessie acted she decided to kill herself and you convinced her to do it on the air so you can sell our babies milk and meat!" Shouted one as several others reached in and grabbed Bessy, hoisting her over their heads.

"We'll save you Bessy!"

"We'll make you happy, we'll take care of you forever and ever, you'll never have to be sad and try to kill yourself again!"

'Let me go you idiots! Take the apple out of my mouth so I can explain!' She thought squirming in the ropes while some of the security men tried grabbing at the tray.

"Ma'am, please let go of the actress, she's not actually being cooked."

"No! Viva las Bessy!" they cried kicking them away and ran off while Jason groaned.

"Oh god, my star is being kidnapped. Get back girls! It's not what you think!"

"No, we won't let you hurt Bessy anymore, you've been brainwashing her into believing she isn't a cow, well no more! She is our precious Bessy!"

"Take the damn apple out of her mouth and she'll explain!" He groaned as security kept them from attacking him.

'Yes! Do it before I lose it you idiots!' She thought as one narrowed her eyes.

"Is that some kind of trick?"

"No, just take the apple out so we can try to redo this commercial!" He groaned. "If you don't I'm pretty sure she's gonna snap and go on a massacre!"

"Fine." She said as she pulled the apple out of the cow girls mouth. "You ok Bessy?"

"No, I'm not, I'm going to have to spend more time tied up like this because you ruined the commercial!" She snapped while snorting and looking red. "This is a commercial! I'm not getting cooked you brainless idiots!"

"Oh...so you weren't going to be cooked alive?"

"NO! It's a fake grill, but I am going to have a migraine if you don't leave!" She shouted in anger. "Or at the very least, break the promise to a certain SOMEONE about milking me later if I don't get put back on the grill!"

All of their eyes widened in horror, thinking she was talking about them. "We're so sorry!" They cried as they put her back on the grill before putting the apple back to her mouth before running out of the studio.

"Thank god, good work." Sighed Jason. "Alright, did we make sure to cut filming the second they came in?" He called as he looked around. "Let's clean up and finish the commercial, we can edit the hell out of this one to make it work."

Cathyl groaned while the men moved around to fix the set.

(Later)

"And there you go folks, a nice, perfectly cooked Bessy, just like the meat you'll get when you buy ours, so next time try buying big meaty cuts." Farmer Dan said as he stood behind a 'cooked' Cathyl.

"And cut, perfect!"

She muffled out before the apple was taken out and she was slowly untied. "Fucking fantastic, my limbs feel stiff now."

"I'd imagine so, you did perfect Bessy, see you tomorrow, we got a couple more left before we're done for awhile, and I'd hurry if I were you, it seems your fanclub is waiting for you outside." He chuckled.

"Forget it, after that move, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Really? Well, if you insist." He said with a shrug. "Everyone will be leaving soon, have fun."

"Don't worry, I will." She chuckled as she began to put on her overalls. "I'm going to enjoy not being hounded by a bunch of insane milkmaids who want to milk me and treat me like a cow."

With said maids the one Cathyl made a promise too hugged a bucket with anime tears. "Bessy hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she's just mad." Said a green haired one as she patted her on the back.

"This is all your fault!" She snapped looking at the others. "You jumped the gun and now I lost my chance to milk Bessy!"

"Well we helped beat up Jessie so we just wanted to see if her promise applied to us as well, and we may have overreacted, but she looked like she was going to be roasted alive!"

"If she hates us forever I'll die." Muttered the maid.

"Relax, I'm sure she's feeling silly for getting mad right now and is missing us."

"Thank god, this is what I needed." Sighed Cathyl resting on the carpet floor with a smile. "This is nice, quiet, and spacious, I wonder if I could get a bed in here or maybe a hammock?"

"Y-You really think so?" Sniffed the milk maid.

"Yeah, I'll bet she'll wanna hug us come tomorrow."

"I wonder if I could just stay here until I can afford to get a house or something."

"Yeah, come tomorrow we're going to see her, hug it out then you can milk her."

"Which reminds me, I should make a list of stuff to buy when I get paid."

"I guess so… do you think we should go over there and apologize?" She asked as she kept hugging the milk pail.

"Nah, let's wait till tomorrow."

"Now that I think about it, how much are they paying me exactly?" She said as she scratched her chin. "I probably should have read the contract before signing it."

(Later)

Cathyl yawned as she stood up, the sun rising in the sky. "Damn it, why did the floors have to be so hard?" She rubbed her eyes and cracked her back. 'Note to self, get that hammock today.'

Her stomach growled and she groaned. 'Damn it, I bet there's no food here, that means I'm going to have to go back THERE again.' She huffed and walked over to the door with annoyance. When she opened it her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a milkmaid standing at the door looking exhausted and holding a milk pail.

"B...B...Bessy?"

"Yeah….." She said as she looked her over. 'Has she been standing here all night?'

"Bessy!" She cried with tears in her eyes as she quickly hugged the cowgirl. "I am so sorry!"

"Uh….." She replied with no idea what to say.

"I know you're mad that some of us messed up your commercial, but please come back!" She cried as she held her tighter. "I'll be a good milk maid!"

"Um...there there?" She said as she patted her back.

"I-I know this might be bad time but...I freed you from Jessie and...you promised that I could milk you…"

Cathyl groaned and rubbed her face. "Right, sorry, but barging in like that really pushed my buttons."

"I know, but I promise, we'll never do that again, just please come back!" She asked as she looked up at her with big eyes.

The cowgirl sighed. "Fine, you can milk me."

Her eyes widened as she grinned as she grabbed her hand. "Thank you! Let's go!"

"Let's just do it here though, I just woke up and am hungry as hell."

"But you promised I could do it in the dairy barn, remember? Please?" She asked as she kept tugging on her hand.

"Ugh! Fine!" She groaned as they made their way to the farm. "But just you, no other crazy girls, ok?"

"You got it!" She beamed while they got closer to the barn and lead her near a stall. "Ok, get on in on your hands and knees please, then I'll hit the switch."

"Wait, aren't you gonna do it with your hands?"

"Well, I'll do a bit with my hands, it's protocol to always use the switch though." She said with a blush. "Besides, there's probably enough milk in them that we'll probably need it."

"Alright alright, whatever you say." She said as she undid her overalls and got on her hands and knees. "I am not wearing that damn holster again so don't even ask."

"Yes Bessy."

"It's Cathyl." She muttered as the milkmaid walked over and pulled the switch. She looked up and saw a milking machine lower and braced herself. It sent two suction cups down which the milkmaid attached to her breasts before they turned on, pulling at her nipples in an attempt to get the milk out. She jumped and went wide eyed at the sudden sensation.

"There there Bessy, just relax, let it happen." She said with a grin as milk began to get sucked out and deposited into a canister attached to the machine. "You're doing fine."

"S-Shut up!" She groaned as she looked up to see the milkmaid reaching for her breasts.

"I wonder how soft they are." She said before laying her hands on them and softly squeezing them, making both her and Cathyl blush. "So soft."

"H-Hey! Don't go touching them all nonchalant."

"Don't worry, I'm just going to massage them and help the milking process." She said as she began to softly knead the breasts. "This'll help make sure every drop comes out."

"T-That's not necessary." She said as she began to blush and tried to hold back a moan.

"Don't worry, you'll feel all fresh and new when we're done." She said with a smile as she pulled her breasts down a bit, making the milk squirt out a bit faster into the tubes. "I promise it Bessy, you'll feel like a new cow after this."

"Ahhh!" She moaned with a blush. 'I can't believe this is happening...or that I kind of like this!' She thought as she moaned again. 'This really is just like the manga!'

"You're doing amazing Bessy, keep it up." She said with a smile as she glanced up at the container of milk to see it was half full. 'Wow, she has a lot of milk inside her.'

"J-Just hurry this up!" She shouted with a blush. 'God, she's enjoying this, I just know it!'

"You can't rush this Bessy, this is a delicate process that needs to be taken slowly, plus I'm having fun."

'Called it! I fucking called it!' She thought with a frown as the milkmaid began to pull down on one breasts on time as if she was milking a regular cow.

"One two one two one two." She chanted with a grin. "Isn't this fun Bessy? One two one two one two."

'I am not answering that, I just hope this is a one time thing!' She thought while the tank was slowly reaching the top.

"Oh my, it seems we've almost filled this one, I think that's a new record!" The milkmaid said in amazement as she looked up. "That would make you our best dairy cow on the farm!"

"Just wrap this up!"

"All right, all right, we're almost done anyway." She chuckled as she pulled on the breasts a few more times. "I think you're almost empty anyway."

'And yet they're still gigantic.' She thought as the milkmaid stopped the machine. 'Either they're naturally big or I still have a shitload of milk still in me….not that I'm going to tell her that.' She thought as the suction cups were pulled off.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No comment." She muttered with a blush as she got up, her nipples dripping milk a bit. "I'm just glad it's over with...what are you going to do with my milk?"

"Well usually we ship the milk out to other places, like supermarkets and the funding goes to help keep the farm in shape."

"So wait, you're going to sell my milk!? Do you package it all here?" She asked in shock.

"Of course, we bottle it all and then put the bottles in boxes before they're shipped off." She said as a robotic hand began to reach down before grabbing the container off of the machine and wheeling it away out of the barn towards another large building. "See? There it goes."

Cathyl sighed with relief and saw her breasts had gone down a cup size before getting an idea. "Say...what say next time I need milking you do it a different way?"

"You'll let me milk you again?" She asked with stars in her eyes. "What method did you have in mind?"

"Simple, if you wanna get the milk out, then you'll do it like lesbians do, suck on them directly." She replied bluntly.

"R-Really? I don't know...wouldn't that taint the milk?" She asked with a blush.

"Look, people are hooked on me because of these, so the least you can do is help me get off on them." She frowned. "That's the only way I'm letting anyone get milk out of me again after this."

"I-I don't know...it's my job to collect milk...it's a sin to waste it like that…. If it's pleasure you want I can arrange something…" She said uncertainty.

"Like?"

"Well...I could look into a strap on...or we could arrange something with a bull." She said with a blush. "You could be considered a prize cow so you'd only get the best out of the herd, though you seemed to enjoy the usual milking process a bit."

"I'm not fucking a damn bull." She glared. "It's either I get some real pussy and girls sucking on these, or no dice."

"Well, you might like it…. But maybe I could do a bit of it and milk you regularly most of the time….technically we have all the control, under the contract you signed if you don't get milked to the point where it starts to hurt we're allowed to take over for your own health."

"You want my milk? Then you better learn to lick carpet." She deadpanned. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Um...I don't swing that way...but I could try, but we need to be able to sell your milk… I'm going to ask the others for advice." She said as she tried to walk towards the door.

"Fine, but make it clear, if they don't do something wild in return for my milk, then I'll milk myself and not let anyone else touch it since it's coming out of my body, and keep that nutcase Jessie away or the deal's off!"

"Ok, I'll let them know, and I'll tell you our answer late." She said as she closed the door behind her, leaving Bessy in the barn.

(Later)

'I can't believe I actually told her all that. I've never even had sex before, let alone with another girl in a girl's body.' She thought as she walked towards the farm house. 'What if I don't like it, will I be stuck with them doing it to me every day?' She thought as she saw several milkmaids in the house through the window arguing with the one who milked her in the middle.

"She's being ridiculous! We can't just let her boss around like this and control us!" She heard one shout.

"But she is wanting something in return for the milk that we've been pestering about."

"Then give her food or maybe a bull, at the end of the day she is a cow and she falls under her jurisdiction, we've been nice and trying to make her happy and she's been turning us down at every turn, if any other cow did this we'd either put a nose ring in them or ship them off to another farm!"

"But she IS human-like, and can actually talk, so wouldn't that mean we're trampling on her human rights?"

"We would if we kept her in the barn, but we cook her food, gave her a big bed and let her walk around and do what she wants, and let's be honest, she has horns, cow ears and tail, large udders, has cow legs and is nine feet tall, she's more cow than human!"

"Well maybe she likes being a person more, and if we try to treat her like our other babies, maybe it's too smothering to her."

"I can understand that, but what she wants us to do is waste her milk, she gets everything and we get nothing, what's fair about that?"

Cathyl frowned and pushed open the door making them turn. "What you get? You're the wackjobs who are obsessed with cows and went nuts when you met me. You practically foamed at the mouth when you saw my tits."

"Because you looked like the perfect mix of cow and human, a new cow that we can talk to and learn how good we are with our babies, but you've been a naughty cow, you refused to get milk even when you need it, you eat oats from the food trough when you think we aren't looking and get mad when we try to feed them to you." Said one with her arms crossed.

She snorted and crossed her own arms. "You wanna know why? Because I'm not a baby! I'm old enough to do anything an adult can, I don't wanna be treated like I'm some dumb animal, and I'm getting tired of people gawking at my tits! They're huge, so what, they feel like I'm carrying two bowling bowls on my chest! So excuse me if I'm being 'naughty' when most of the commercials I do is focused on turning me into a jerk off mascot."

"Well sorry, but we don't control that, and your breasts wouldn't be so big if you let us milk you, they're so big because the milk keeps building up and making them swell! And if you want we'll get Jason to lay off on the commercials, but you haven't even tried to talk to us, you just run from us, and before you start, yes, what Jessie did was extreme, but we do have your best interests in mind."

Cathyl looked at all of them and felt a bit guilty before rubbing her face. "Look, it's….it's just tough. I mean, one day I had big big dreams, but then it all went down the drain when I got these girls. Sure I'm stronger, but it also doesn't help that I feel like I'm just some teenagers wet dream in those commercials. I mean, have you ever been gawked at just for your body?"

"Well of course we have! Don't you think it's a bit odd it's just us at the farm and that we wear this stuff? The CEO is a pervert and we made him get rid of the male workers at the farm because of all the sexual harassment, we love cows and we just want to make them happy, and when we saw you we thought 'Hey, this is someone that we know how to make happy and won't be a pervert, this is going to be great!' but then you just run away then demand that some of us have sex with you and suck your breasts." She said with a frown. "We may be a bit eccentric, but it's just who we are."

"Look, I may have gone a bit overboard there, and I'm sorry." She looked down. "I guess I was just upset because of all this crazy stuff and didn't know who to trust."

"Fair enough, and looking back we weren't without fault, we went nuts and just considered you an exotic cow, and for that we are sorry, so how about this, how about we start over from the beginning, ok?"

"Sure, I'd kinda like that."

"Great, and we'll hold back on treating you like a cow, ok?" She said as she held out her hand. "Welcome to our ranch, what's your name?"

Cathyl grabbed it and gave it a shake. "Well, I kinda went with Cathyl, but I guess if I'm gonna live out here, I guess Bessy's gonna have to work more."

"Well hello Bessy, my names Julia, I'm the head rancher, I hope your stay here is pleasant."

"Thanks, and I hope I adjust properly." She replied before seeing some baby calves walk by and near her with curiosity. "Uh...hi there?"

They mooed at her as they began to move close to her, tugging at her overalls.

"Aw come on, seriously?" She spoke nervously.

"It seems they've taken a liking to you, most of these are the calves that you nursed a few days ago, they probably want some breakfast." Said Julia with a chuckle. "If you want we'll go get some milk bottles and help feed them, or you can try nursing them all again, though I think I know the answer to that."

Cathyl sighed before undoing the overalls. "No, it's fine, besides at least this way the milk goes somewhere besides the tank."

"Alright, feel free to let us know if you want help, the rest of the girls will introduce themselves after you're done nursing, right girls?" She called to the other milkmaids.

"Right!"

"Alright, thanks." She said as she patted the top of a calf's head as he sucked at her breasts. 'I guess things are starting to go my way.'

(Timeskip)

Cathyl browsed through her phone boredly while keeping an eye on the time till the next commercial. "I wonder what Jason has in store this time, I just hope it isn't as crazy as that breeding commercial." She chuckled as she slightly moaned. "E-easy there Bethany, ok?" She said as she looked up at the milkmaid who was massaging her breasts as the suction cups kept sucking.

"Sorry Bessy." She said apologetic. "It's my first time doing you, sorry if I mess up."

"It's fine, I just don't want to get bruises on accident, Jason flipped out after the last time I had one." She waved off before checking her email and saw her last paycheck went in. "Sweet, maybe I'll go out and get you girls some gifts, saving up all this money is gonna go to waste if I don't actually spend it."

"Alright, good luck, make sure to check with Jason and see if you can arrange for an appearance at the mall so no one flips out." She said as she kept milking her. "You might even get some free stuff from some horny cashiers."

"Trust me, just seeing these babies would be enough to make them mess up their pants." She chuckled as she jiggled her breasts a bit. "I swear though, even with all the milking they just seem to be making more and more milk."

"Well, that's good news for us then, you do produce the most milk at the ranch after all." Chuckled Bethany. "Also, we should be done soon."

"Sweet." She said as she sat up a bit. "Thanks for milking me Bethany, the girls were getting a bit heavy." She chuckled as the milkmaid finished milking her and detached the suction cups.

"Later on after you finish the commercial I think the calves are wanting to see you again, although I'd be careful their moms seem to be getting a bit jealous."

"Message received, the thought of a jealous mother cow is enough to turn me away." She said with a shiver as she got up. "It's not my fault they love my milk."

"Good luck out there, we're all rooting for you."

"Thanks Bethany, have fun at work today." She said as she pulled her overalls on and walked out of the barn. She looked down at the watch and tapped it. "I might still be pissed at you, but I think I can get use to a life like this."


	153. Chapter 153

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 153

Yui and Omni go into the Vale tournament.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale-

It was a fabulous day for a tournament as various teams got ready for the main event or were still signing up. Which was a REALLY short line as there was only one team left.

"Um so it's team ARAR was it?" Asked one of the security guard while looking at the said team in question.

"That's right my good man, me and my team are ready to participate." spoke one with short pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a small gold crown with a red cape, silver armor like a knight with a sword on his hip and had a some peach fuzz on his chin.

"Arty is right." Spoke a small girl with a pink dress, long blonde hair with a ribbon on the side, green eyes, a small ass and C cup breasts, and holding a mirror with a small gun handle on the side in her left hand. "Team ARAR's ready for business."

"And you're from Haven Academy right?" The security guard asked. 'I know for a fact one of them is older than the others.'

"Course, where else would we be?" asked a teen with shaved black hair, was dark skinned, had a green hoodie with blue jeans and black gloves on with a brown crossbow strapped to his left wrist.

"Oh Rob." Chuckled a woman with blue eyes, wearing a completely black combat dress with armor covering her arms and skirt, pale skin, with long red hair that went behind her back and into her dress, with a pair of gloves with Dust slots in it. "He was just asking because Arty looks like an old man with his peach fuzz."

"I'm not old!"

"You are." Spoke the blonde girl with a smirk. "Especially when you snore like an old bat."

He glared at her while the guard jotted it down.

"Alright, head on down to the waiting room and get ready when your team is called up. I take it you've already read the rules on cheating and the punishments for unruly behavior right?"

"Yes." The redhead said. "And trust me, none of us wants to go to jail for seven years or more."

The guard nodded before they went into the building. He then sighed. "The combatants are getting stranger each year."

ZOOMP!

ZOOMP!

He blinked as two portals, one red and one black, appeared in front of him.

"And I said 'Salem? Don't you mean Crucible?'." Chuckled a red cloaked figure with glee. "And that's how I nearly got killed by a scorpion faunus."

"See this is why distracting the crazy followers is more funny. Why next week I'm thinking of messing with a bunch of Dark Priests to give me a massage thinking it's what the Demon Lord would want."

"If you videotape it I'll show it to Crucible later this week ok?" He said before looking at the security guard. "Hello, here to join the tournament with my black hooded friend."

"That's gonna be a problem. It's almost closing time for registration, and the teams are needed to have four members, no more or less."

"Oh that's easy." He said before making two people appear out of thin air. "Here you go."

"Yo." Spoke a ninja like woman with black hair, a red bodysuit with a star headband on her massive hips, a B cup chest and holding a chainsaw sword in her hands. "Names Vai Hanzo and I'm here to cut some people."

"Greetings!" spoke a high pitched voice which belonged to the other person who….actually looked like the black cloaked one, but at half size. "Gaze upon me, for I am Yui Jr!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fear me!"

"Yui, that's adorable." The red cloaked figure admitted. "Like a baby chipmunk in a blender kinda cute."

"Um…" the guard said with bewilderment. "Just what are you?"

"Team YOVY." The red cloaked figure said. "Names Omni."

"I am Yui." spoke the black cloaked one.

"YOVY huh? So what academy are you four from?"

"We're not from an academy." Vai said. "We just came from the Dragon continent."

"And you will let us compete." spoke Yui waving his hand in front of the man's face. "And give me your wallet."

"I will….give you my wallet and entrance to compete."

"And you will steal Cinder Fall's underwear." Omni said with a grin. "And run around like a pervert saying I'm a Barbie girl."

"I will steal her underwear and run around like a pervert while saying I'm a Barbie girl." he spoke in a trance.

"Good now go!" Omni bellowed while Vai giggled evilly at that.

"You're funny master." She laughed.

"Come on you two, we gotta get ready or else you two are gonna start rocking the coliseum." remarked Yui with Yui Jr nodding his head quickly.

They glared at him before walking inside and saw Team ARAR sitting in the waiting room.

Omni smirked before innocently making a portal appear over Arty's head and caused water to come down from it.

"Bwah!" he coughed and shook his head while looking around. "W-What happened?!"

"Ha!" Laughed the blond. "You look ridiculous."

"Oh be quiet Liddell!"

Rob looked at YOVY with a glare.

"What?" Omni said innocently. "He needed to cool off. Its really hot here today."

Yui Jr ran over and sat down between the blonde and red haired girls before putting a hand around their waist. "Hey there hot stuffs, what say after this whole thing I treat you two to a few drinks on me?"

"No." Spoke the red head. "Ram isn't in the mood."

"Sorry kid." Said Liddell. "You're too young for me."

"Aw come on, I might be too short but I got a third arm that says otherwise."

Vai sighed. "Don't bother, they're just sluts compared to me and master."

"Yeah right." coughed Yui looking away. "Whatever you say."

Both girls glared while Omni looked at the tanned boy with an eye smile.

"Hey, I know you're gay." He did as the boy went wide eyed. "So is it the prince or maybe your dad?"

"What? Don't go talking about random stuff." he spoke looking away.

"Oh then I'll just say that miss redhead is bi or something."

"Good one master." Vai smirked.

"What!?" Ram glared. "Ram isn't bi!"

"And I'm not a pokemon." Chuckled Omni before looking at Yui Jr. "Take notes, to get a girl to like them you need to push their buttons sometimes. Works wonders with Tsunderes."

"Meh, I prefer girls with tight asses." he smirked while reaching down and grabbed the girl's by their butts. "Like these two."

"Hey!" Both blushed red.

"I like mine tight near the chest." Vai smirked. "Afterall I am gender fluid."

"I thought you were Omni fluid."

"Is there a difference master?"

Arty frowned at that while taking out his sword. "Now see here, if you want a fight go-"

"To a bar?" Omni interrupted. "Been there done that."

"Also if you're gay sorry, but I'm spoken for." spoke Yui. "But I might know a few traps who might be single."

"No! I was going to say-"

"That you like girls with tight asses?" Vai giggled. "Because that blond from Beacon had a tight ass."

"NO!"

Rob sighed. "No, he was trying to say that you need to head to the ring if you want a fight."

"Oh!" Omni said with surprise. "And here I thought you wanted an orgy, my bad."

"Excuse Omni here, he'll bang anything with a pulse." remarked Yui shaking his head. "I on the other hand believe in public fucking with everyone, which is far more gentlemanly."

"Fear me!" Yui Jr called out before a screen flickered to reveal the title _Team ARAR Vs Team YOVY_.

"Looks like I'll have my revenge." Said Liddell with a smirk. "So hope you like buckshot in your ass little pervert."

"Oooh, kinky, I knew you were into me." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ram rolled her eyes at that while they headed out of the room.

Omni looked around before whispering something in Yui's ear. "Let's make the best grand entrance this side of the Omniverse."

"That depends, do we go with sideshow vegas flashy, or dark, foreboding and shit your pants?"

"The second one, we need Yui Jr to learn how to be evil you know."

"Oh please, he's already evil, really he's just a copy of me, but as a midget."

"Let's just do it." Vai deadpanned.

(At the stadium)

Team ARAR looked around while the crowd cheered for the Haven students.

"This will be the perfect way to showcase our strength." spoke Arty.

"And get some attention." Liddell nodded. "Isn't that right Ram?"

"Ram agrees."

"If we fight that other team, I get first shot." spoke Rob.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ram. "Ram knows that you aren't a good shot when your semblance isn't activated."

"Oh let him have this, he could use it." whispered Liddell.

"Fine, but Ram wants some lettuce later." She said while Professor Port and Oobleck called out the names of Team YOVY.

"And the one going up against them will be Yui, Omni,Vai, and...Yui Jr?"

"Must be a nickname." remarked Port.

"Like RWBY?"

"Exactly." he said with a nod. "Just like team RWBY."

(Insert Exterminate Time)

That was when the sky darkened as purple smoke and large tears in reality appeared all over the field. Everyone looked and went silent while confused on where the music was coming from.

As this was happening the ground started to shake and massive draconic monsters with human like faces on their necks and long arms coming out of their mouths appeared while large eyes appeared from the tears and started extending long unearthly arms with boils and snakes coming out of their open cuts. Blood came out of their mouths as they let out a unholy cries of anger and hunger.

" **ROAR!** "

" **AREEEE!** "

" **MUHAHAHA!** "

" **AROOOOO!** "

"AHHHHH!" screamed several people with wide eyes while one monster moved over towards the team before opening its mouth and unfurled a long tongue before showing off the four on it.

" **Quake in fear mortals! For I am the supreme being of you all! Your children will be born thanks to me! Your woman impregnated! Your life's full of insanity! I am Yui, god of shipping and the one you shall pay tribute to!** "

They screamed before the world cracked and splintered to reveal Yui, Omni, Vai and Yui Jr laughing like monkeys.

"Oh god master that was funny!" Vai laughed. "And my genjutsu is STILL better than that Kurenai person!"

"And the monsters! Oh god Yui, that was genius using dinosaurs and tentacles as a template!" Omni laughed.

"Evil!" Yui Jr laughed while Team ARAR looked very lost.

"W...What?"

Omni finished chuckling and looked at Arty. "Didn't you know? Vai's a ninja, and she can make perfectly evil illusions. Like those dinosaur lovecraftian horrors that scared you all like big babies."

"I'll bet every person here is shaking in their boots." remarked Yui.

"With what? Your robes or your never ending money bag?" Joked Omni while Liddell looked very angry.

"You think scaring us is funny?!"

"In the words of a good old master." Omni said sagely. "I bet my ass it is! Hahaha!"

"Speaking of ass, call me after this!" Yui Jr called out.

"No." Liddell and Ram frowned.

"Uh...well, that's certainly a way to come out." spoke Port patting his chest. "Nearly gave me a heart attack." he muttered.

"And I nealy saw the light." Oobleck said while Vai looked right at them.

"Start the match or I'll do it again, but with old grandmas as the body." She warned with a dark smirk.

That made them shiver with some of the people in the crowd puking.

"T-Then let the match begin."

Omni smirked before checking his neck and caused some portals to appear around his hands as they started to spin like buzzsaws. "Let's kick some ass!"

"And fuck some ass!" yelled Yui before he and Yui Jr ran out.

Vai pulled out her blade before making some seals. "Thunder no jutsu!"

ZAP!

Ram went wide eyed before her body glowed a dark red color as her hair shot out from her back and was revealed to be as long as her her body with blades attached to it. She used the hair to pierce the ground next to Omni as she was pulled like a rubber band towards him.

"Pussy tackle!" yelled Yui Jr running towards Liddell.

She pulled out her mirror before making her mirror glow a gold color hue and started blasting glass shards from it. "Back off pervert!"

Yui Jr rolled under them while Yui ran at Arty.

"I shall dethrone you and bed your women tiny mortal!"

He frowned before pulling out his blade and caused it to gain a machine gun at the tip and started blasting at him. "Not today knave!"

Omni blocked Ram's attack before summoning a hammer and tried hitting the hair with it. "Reminds me of Mar Heaven's Rapunzel, but WAY uglier!"

"Ram isn't ugly!"

Yui Jr laughed while he landed on Liddell's back and started humping her back.

"Get off me!" She snapped before some glass appeared on her back and hit the tiny boy into his body.

"Gah!" he cried jumping off with the pieces embedding into his arms. "Aw hell no! Now I'm really gonna go monkey on your tight little ass!"

"My ass isn't small!" She snapped while shooting more glass from her mirror gun.

Arty continued to fire at Yui while he just danced like a ballerina. "Hold still!"

"Never! I shall dishonor you in front of your family and bed your mother, sister, and maybe even grandmother."

"You knave!" He yelled in rage.

Rob kept on shooting at Vai while she dodged them in a puff of pink smoke.

"Hey little man, is it true that tanned men are ugly as sin? Or is it just you?" Vai mocked with a giggle.

"Hold still so you can get an arrow up your butt!" He said while glowing green and caused his eyes to glow before shooting at her.

SHISH!

"Ah!" She screamed as the arrow hit her in the arm.

"You can't stop my hawks eye semblance."

She glared before making some hand signs. "Fireball no jutsu!"

He rolled out of the way from the fireball and shot two arrows this time.

Ram kept on trying to stab Omni as said figure dodged and used some portals to jump from one attack to the other. "Ram is getting really mad!"

"Is it because it's your period?" He said before summoning a familiar heart shaped hammer. "NORA SMASH!"

"Hey! He stole my move!" yelled said redhead in the stands.

"Now!" Omni said before summoning some yellow gauntlets. "TASTE THE YANGSTAR!"

BOOM!

BANG!

CRASH!

"Oh great, not another one." groaned Weiss.

"Yeah go get him!" Yang called out before nearly getting hit with a large glass shard. "Ah!"

"Get back here!" Liddell growled while firing larger shards of glass at Yui Jr.

"I'd rather you fire your phone number at me beautiful!"

She growled at that. "Go fuck a Beowolf you bastard!"

"Knave! You shall feel the cold steel of justice!" Arty yelled while changing his weapon back to a sword and ran at the black cloaked figure.

Yui yawned before dodging it and moved in close to the male. "Say why don't we end this like real men? Bare knuckle boxing!" before swinging his fist and hit Arty in the cheek.

He went flying as Ram tried to hit Omni in the chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Omni said before making a portal and caused a familiar shield to appear before it impacted the blades. "Sorry Jaune, but I need to use your enemy smasher!"

SMASH!

"Ow!" She cried out while getting hit in the face by the shield.

Said male looked down at his hips. "Hey! How'd he do that?"

"No idea but I want my hammer back!" Nora yelled before Omni threw said hammer at her. "Hey!"

Vai dodged the arrows before getting closer to Rob and smirked. "Hey, want to see me castrate you in public?"

"Want to see my whole supply of arrows in your head? Hold still."

She smirked before glowing a purple color and did some hand signs. "Gay cat no jutsu!"

And in a puff of smoke, two large saber tooth cats appeared while looking at Rob with lust.

" **Grr.** "

" **Roar!** "

"Sick him gay cats!" Laughed Vai.

"Wait I'm not into THAT!"

"I am!" yelled Yui.

"You sick knave!" Arty growled before slashing him in half, causing him to go wide eyed. "Oh god!"

"Oh dear! It would seem Arty has broken one of the rules and has just killed one of his opponents!"

"Ha." Omni laughed. "Port, you're an idiot. You can stop playing dead Yui!"

"It would seem I'm gonna have to up things." spoke Yui as the halves came back together shocking everyone. "Yui Jr! Front and center!"

He stopped running from the glass before appearing in front of Yui. "Yes boss?"

Yui picked him up by his legs and took a pose. "Gaze upon one of my signature moves! The almighty….Midget Hammer!" before swinging the clone and whacked Arty across the face.

"GAH!"

"Kill!"

Liddell frowned before shooting at Yui and caused several glass shards to hit his back. "Time to see hell you crazy bastard!"

"Sorry, unless you're a succubus from there I'm not interested. Midget Rocket!"

Yui Jr went flying at her before Ram grabbed him and sent him flying at Yui.

"Ram won't let you!" She said before Omni summoned one of Mercury's legs and kicked her with it.

"Feel the foot of DOOOOOOOOOM!" He yelled before firing it like a tommy gun. "MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey!" called said male who looked down at his waist. "Give me my leg back!"

"No!" He laughed before throwing the leg into the sky before rushing at Ram and grabbed her by the hair. "Time for the Astro Rockets!"

She went around and around while feeling very sick. "Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah! Ram isn't feeling so ugh!"

Vai saw Rob shooting the cats before doing another set of hand signs. "Gay Ursa no jutsu!"

And with that a purple Ursa appeared and looked at Rob with lust. " **GRRRR.** "

"Fuck the greeny my pet!"

"I'm gay, but I'm not into beastiality!"

"I knew it!" Omni laughed before throwing Ram into Liddell and summoned a familiar handbag. "Coco blaster!"

BOOM!

"AH!" Both screamed before getting sent flying out of bounds.

"Two for one! I still got it!" He laughed before firing at Arty. "Go fuck Mordred!"

"No! That's my sister!"

"Really? Then go do it! Ruby and Yang did it already!"

"What?!" cried out their friends turning to the two who turned beet red.

"That's not true!"

"Or was it Jaune and Ren? I forgot." He laughed while Yui Jr appeared on his back. "Hey! Get off me, I'm your teammate!"

"The boss said I could hump you instead."

"I shall go the mile and bed your parents at once while you watch!" laughed Yui kicking Arty in the gut before grabbing into his pants and pulled his underwear up making him scream before pulling it over his head. "Atomic wedgie!"

"AYI!" He screamed while Rob fired an arrow at Yui's face.

"Get off my boyfriend you bastard!"

"You two are dating? Who knew." he remarked as the arrow went into his hood and vanished. "For a fee I can let you two have some quiet and private time."

Omni got an idea before grabbing Yui Jr and squashed him into a large hammer before summoning Ozpin's cane and fused it with the hammer. "EMERALD SMASH!"

CRASH!

A wave of emerald shards erupted from the ground while a shock wave projected them right at the two. Both went flying while Yui cackled like a mad man.

Omni smirked before getting an idea and summoned a large red tyrannosaurus. "Let's go super sentai!" He then went into it before fusing with it and turned into a large armored dinosaur like knight with a long sword. "Ready to maim!"

Vai smirked before making some hand signs. "Slime trap boy no jutsu!" She then changed into a purple slime with a massive ass and long slimy hair.

Rob groaned before getting attacked by Vai, aka grabbing him by the junk.

"Let's go big boy~"

"Ah!" he blushed before passing out with foam in his mouth. 'Why...couldn't she...be a guy?'

Vai changed back before dragging him away. "I'm going to love this guy."

Omni roared before firing random weapons from his mouth including Ruby's weapon. "Maim!"

"Hey! That's not yours!"

"Roar! I'm a killer dinosaur robot!" He roared before sending Penny at Arty.

"Ah!"

"Huh? Why am I here?"

"ROAR!" Omni roared while defusing and threw Yui Jr at Arty. "Taste evil incarnate!"

"Imma fuck yo shit up!" called the midget crashing into his gut.

"AHH!" He screamed before Yui grabbed Penny and threw her at Ruby.

"Oof!"

"Oh hi friend Ruby."

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed Blake with wide eyes.

"Now for my next move!" declared Yui while seeing Arty getting back up and swinging at him before Yui grabbed Yui Jr and held him in front of him. "Midget Shield!"

BANG!

"Ow evil!" Yui Jr cried out before some blood went down his face.

Omni got an idea before making a portal and grabbed Blake. "CAT ATTACK!" He yelled before throwing her at Arty.

"Ahhhh!"

CRASH!

Both hit each other as Arty fainted under her butt.

"Ow." She groaned in pain.

"Ha! I call that a catty experience!" Omni laughed while giving a peace sign.

"Booooo!" called out Yui and Yui Jr.

"Oh be quiet, besides I didn't hurt Yang's pussy cat you know." He huffed as Yang blushed crimson. "I mean with a girl like her and an ass that tight, I REALLY want to see them make lots of meows and kittens."

"FILTH!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh go bang Weiss already!"

"Nein! Save it for Penny!" yelled Yui.

"No! Both of them and a hermaphrodite Jaune!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Ruby and Jaune yelled with red faces as Weiss looked ready to kill someone.

"Call me!" Yui Jr called out while showing the crowd his ass.

"It would seem the battle has become some sort of...odd show." remarked Oobleck.

"Agreed." Port said with a nod. "But I have to regrettable day they're disqualified due to using several competitors as weapons in the fight."

"Aw come on! Yui Jr is fine being used as a shield, aren't you Yui Jr?"

"Yes."

"The rules are clear, Team YOVY is hereby disqualified."

"Damn it! Omni I blame your ninja mistress for this!"

"I didn't do anything!" Vai frowned. "Master was just using his powers!"

"Easy Vai, let's just depart without one of us getting killed ok?"

She grumbled at that before turning into a shadow and entered his cloak.

"Ah, complete at last." He sighed with a grin. "Yui, let's go."

"Fine, Yui Jr! Combine!"

He nodded before entering Yui's body and became a shadow.

"We are now….Yui!"

Omni opened a portal before entering it and closed it, but not before leaving a few slime girls in the stadium.

"Huh? Where are we?" Asked one in confusion.

"This isn't the usual watering hole."

One looked up and saw Ren. "Hey! It's a cute boy!"

"Back off! Renny's mine!" Nora snapped as the slime girls rushed right at the stands.

"MINE!"

"What...the hell….just happened?" spoke Ren while Nora ran to smash the slime girls.

"No idea." Pyrrha said as the slimes raced towards Ren and crashed into him.

"Let's make babies!" They said at once.

"RENNY'S MINE!"


	154. Chapter 154

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 154

A porno company does some good girl with bad guy kinda stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanna do what?" Asked the ceo of a porn industry.

"You heard me, I wanna do a magazine series showing off a bunch of girls people see as the heroes or at least girls on the good side getting it on with a villain or arch nemesis."

"Hmm...sounds kinky, any you have in mind?"

"Oh don't worry, as a professional nerd I have a ton." he smiled pulling out a long list.

Later...

"Where are the rebels now?" Said Darth Vader as he rubbed his hands all over Leia's legs.

"Mmh...I refuse, no matter how good it feels."

"Then it seems I'll have to try a more 'direct' approach with you."

"What are you..." Then he laid her on her back and something extended from a certain area, poking her down there.

"Don't make me use my mini lightsaber."

"Who said that was your mini lightsaber?" Leia replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

As he stuck it in her, they took the picture.

"Is it messed up? I mean Luke and Leia are siblings which means Vader is also her father."

"What perv is gonna care?"

"Good point."

Next up.

"Swiper, no swiping my virginity." Dora chanted as Swiper crept closer and closer.

"Not today Dora, now I'm gonna swipe it again and again and again!" Swiper grabbed Dora and proceeded to mount her, and kiss her, as they took the shot.

Next...

"Well, why the Mario Bros are busy on an adventure of going through levels and discovering secrets, let's do our usual thing as we wait for them to save you." Said Bowser as Peach threw her dress off.

"Come and get me you giant dragon."

Bowser threw Peach onto the bed.

"We take the shot now?"

"Let's wait till he 'shoots' her."

Sometime later...

"Peach, I'm gonna fill you up!"

"Do it, gimme a 9th kid!"

And as he impregnated her, they took the shot! For the people reading this, I dare you to drink each time you read 'Take the Shot'.

Next...

"No, no, no! By God Kim Possible, you may be able to beat me in every confrontation, but how is it that you know next to nothing on Biology?" Said a frustrated Dr. Drakken.

"Hey, that's why my parents hired you, to tutor me." She said as she took his hand.

"What in the? Let go of my hand!"

"Only if you tutor me in the other way."

"Other way? What other way?"

"The full hands on way that's what." She said, as she placed his hand on her breast.

"What? I never heard of this kind of studying!" He blushed.

"You never got laid in high school huh?"

"Yeah, that's unfortunately true."

"Well cheer up, you're about to tutor a cheerleader in biology." Kim told Drakken before leading him to the bed. They started kissing, falling onto the bed as Drakken groped Kim's chest and Kim groped Drakken's blue hard on. That's when they took the shot.

"Wonder if this might make people think of Smurfs."

"Pretty sure it won't, considering how recognizable Kim and Drakken are."

Later...

Tim Scam was making out with Clover in a bikini, in a hot tub. He trailed his hands down to grab her ass. 'Should've brainwashed these girls in the 1st place, instead of their mothers.' Thought Tim Scam.

"Oh Tim!" moaned the girl.

The moment he stripped off her thong was when they decided to take the shot.

Later...

We then see 13th Doctor strapped to a table naked as The Master licked her tits.

"So...you've stated that I'm your 1st man crush..."

"Yes, I told my companion Bill that before she died and I regenerated."

"And due to your situation you very well can't River's husband anymore..."

"Would you just get to the point."

"I wanna know, before I shove my dick into your vagina, I wanna be absolutely clear!" He then positioned his dick. "Am I your current crush?"

"...yes."

"Great, hope you don't mind being The Wife of The Master!" He said, forcing it in, making 13th moan loudly.

That's when they took the shot. "Hope you don't mind being The Husband of The Doctor." One of the photographers remarked.

Later...

Tigress, watched in terror as Tai Lung stood atop a tower of corpses!

"I have defeated The Dragon Warrior! The Furious Five! Every other kung fu master in China!" Shouted Tai Lung! "I am the greatest warrior in history and inorder to make sure my legacy lasts forever, you shall make cubs for me, Master Tigress!"

"What?!

"I will have you sire me powerful children for all time!"

Tigress tried to run, but Tai Lung was too fast, he grabbed her and brought her to Oogway's Peach Tree.

"Should've made me The Dragon Warrior when you had the chance, now the 2 who were denied the title shall create something more powerful than The Dragon Warrior all together!" He said as he ripped a small hole in Tigress' pants! He moved his head down to start licking it and that's when they took the shot!

Later...

"How many of these left?"

"We got 3 more, than we can go get lunch." Said his friend. "Speaking of which..." They then turned their attention to The White Zetsus and Hinata.

"This is gonna be a real good one."

Hinata moaned as 2 White Zetsus took her ass and pussy.

"Yes, that's it, help supply us with more soldiers, we need to win this war for Madara!"

'Oh Kami, it feels good.' She thought.

"And could you do us one favor?" Said a White Zetsu who pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "Can you say sorry to your crush? You seem to be enjoying what we're doing, and it's not like any of you will make the 1st move anytime soon." He said, presenting her a picture of Naruto.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun, sorry I never got to tell you how I felt." Then a White Zetsu stuffed her mouth.

"That's the spirit." Said a White Zetsu as they took the shot.

Meanwhile...a sniper had a gun pointed at them.

"You want me to take the shot?" He asked in his German voice.

"Just keep waiting, I gotta make sure which one's the alien."

"Understood."

"How do you like that Mary Jane?!" Venom laughed as he shot his symbiote goo all over her face.

She panted while licking it up and covered in the sperm.

He then pushed her down and slid his dick between her chest! And that's when they took the shot!

Next...

"Ha! I'll make sure your friend never gets in the way of my plans ever again." laughed Giovanni with Misty tied up. He stood behind her as he dropped his pants. "Water may be super effective on ground, but why don't we switch that as we make love?"

"Go ahead, that idiot doesn't need me." spoke Misty with a blush seeing the girth.

"Yes, submission and I hope you don't mind letting us use your gym as a 2nd base." He said, sticking his dick up her ass!

That's when they took the shot!

"Alright everyone, gather around for a group shot!"

All the people involved scotched in together.

"Okay, say 'This world is mine!'"

They said 'this world is mine', but then became confused.

"Hey partner, why did you tell them to say that?"

"Because I'm an alien!" That's when he took off his disguise!

"He's revealed himself! Take the shot! Take the shot!"

And like that, the sniper killed the alien!

"Damn it! I just remembered he owed me twenty bucks!" He complained. "Oh well." He then took the picture.

The next month...

"Fantastic, we just got 1000 new subscribers!" Said the Boss. "Shame your partner died."

"It's no problem, but now I have a new theme for next month's magazine."

"Which is?"

"Threesome with Mom and Dad!"


	155. Chapter 155

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 155

What if a man met several hot cartoon Milfs?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We cut to a man in his late mid teens watching a children's cartoon on a small television in a large room full of dvds and cassette tapes. "Man, they don't make cartoons like this anymore." the man watched as a red headed woman with a white dress and in a building made of rock was yelling at her husband. "Flintstones, now that was some of the old school classics." He chuckled as he watched her hit her husband with a stone club. "They don't make cartoon woman like that anymore either."

When the episode ended he took the tape out, set it to the side, and then popped another one in before hitting play. The screen began to play an old cartoon as it showed a little red headed boy in a secret lab. "Dexter's Laboratory, this was when cartoons were really imaginative and didn't rely on fart jokes."

He watched it play with Dexter working on an invention before getting called down to dinner and the man paused the video just as the screen showed the genius and his mom who was cleaning the dishes and stared at her rear. "Aw yeah, now that's a butt that doesn't need an arm and leg just to be perfect." He chuckled with a grin as he unpaused it and watched the rest of the episode and popped it out of the tv before pushing in another tape.

This one showed a brunette in a business suit working her butt off in some office before getting a phone call about something her kids did making her groan. "Now there is an unappreciated woman, Lila Test, she works her ass of to support her family and the show focuses on the crazy kids and cleanfreak dad, what a waste."

This went on with the man swapping tape after tape out to see some old cartoons before seeing the time and saw it was close to his resting hour.

"Damn, it would be great to go into some of those cartoons, at least in there things kind of make sense." He muttered as he laid down on his bed. He pulled the sheets up and got comfy. "Plus you could do pretty much anything, and being around so many awesome chicks who were beautiful? Man, I wish I could actually meet some of them." He yawned as he began to close his eyes, unaware that his tv was starting to glow. "Ah well, a guy can dream." He muttered before drifting off to sleep.

(Next morning)

He yawned as the sun began to rise and shine through his window. "Ugh...five more minutes…" He pulled the sheet over his head and curled up. "I don't wanna go to work… I just wanna sleep…" He muttered before he began to smell cooked food. That made him sit up and sniff the air. "Wait, who's cooking? The neighbors aren't this close, and I'm here, so...shit! A robber!" He said as he tried to get up quickly only to get tangled in his sheets and fell off his bed, making him groan. "Fuck." He muttered as he got up before looking around. "I need something to defend myself!"

He looked around the tapes and dvds for something, but all he got was an old spray can of deodorant making him sigh. 'I'm gonna end up dead as a doornail.' He thought as he grabbed it before slowly opening the door. He looked out nervously as he began to exit his room. 'I am so going to get shanked.'

He headed down the steps while trying to be careful and heard footsteps downstairs as the smell got stronger and reminded him of pancakes. 'Did they decide to make breakfast as they robbed me? That's just adding insult to injury.' He thought as he neared the kitchen entrance. He took a deep breath and heard humming while closing his eyes and jumped out with with the label covered. "Get out or get maced!"

"Oh, hello, it seems you're finally up, I made breakfast." Came a female's voice which sounded familiar to him.

The man was confused and slowly opened his eyes, which widened as his jaw dropped and he dropped the deodorant on the floor. "No way...this is impossible...you're not real!" He cried as he took a step back.

"What's wrong? Not a fan of pancakes?" Said the woman who had short orange hair, a green collared shirt and green pants with a white apron on and yellow latex gloves with a large ass and decent sized breasts, and she didn't look real, she looked like a cartoon character that had hopped off a tv screen.

The man was speechless and held a finger up before slapping himself and shook his head with his eyes closed. "Ok Mark, think about this clearly, it's just Dexter's mom in your kitchen, which means this is another one of those dreams you always have." He said as he shook his head and looked her over with a blush. "Though usually in those dreams she's only wearing her apron and her gloves."

"Well don't just stand there like a statue, go on and sit down, it's almost ready." She smiled going back to the flapjacks.

"Umm….ok, if you say so…" He said uncertainty as he sat down in front of the stack of food that was already on the table. 'This doesn't feel like a dream, it feels really real.' he grabbed the fork and moved it near the top before grabbing some with it and moved them near him before biting into the food. His eyes widened as he tasted it. 'This is amazing, this is the best food I've ever had!' He thought as he began to dig in.

"Ah, seems like someone's awake." Spoke another female voice from the other end making him stop and turn before going wide eye. "Hi there, I'm Lila Test." Spoke the woman in a blue suit with a white undershirt, high heels, and brown hair. "I was wondering if I could get your wifi code, I have some emails that I need to respond to today or I'll lose one of my clients."

"Um...ok...it's cartoonfan12." He said in amazement.

"Thanks." She smiled before walking out holding her phone to her ear while the guy slapped himself a second time. "Ok, time to wake up, you just met two hot cartoon milfs, this is not normal!" He said as he tried to pinch himself. 'Come on, wake up!' He looked and saw Dexter's mom start washing the dishes and pinched harder. "Come on dammit! Wake up before I get teased near the ending!"

"Did you enjoy the meal? I hope it came out alright." Dexter's mom asked with a smile as she washed the dishes.

"It was really good, thanks." He said as he kept pinching himself. 'Oh please don't tease me into doing or saying something steamy and then make me wet up, I hate those dreams! At least if I wake up soon I can retain this moment on a good note.'

"Why thank you, no one really thanks me on my cooking, my family is usually too busy." She said with a smile as she started to dry the dishes.

"Trust me I know." He muttered before clearing his throat. "And not to be rude, but I'm curious. Just how did you get in my house? Not that I have a problem with it, I just was curious." He quickly spoke up.

"Oh, well, we don't quite know, we remember a bright light then we were suddenly brought here to your room while you slept, we agreed to let you sleep while we explored the house."

"We? Oh I get it, you mean you and Lila, I understand." He nodded. 'Great, now they know how unorganized I am with tapes.'

"Yes, her and the others, they're scattered around the house right now." She said as she started to put the dishes away.

"Others?" He blinked before getting up. "Uh, I'll see you around later, I gotta check something out."

"Ok, have fun." She said with a smile as she began to clean up around the kitchen as he ran away.

"Others? What others?" He muttered before he heard what sounded like tools in the living room and rushed there. When he got in his eyes widened in shock as he saw a woman in a tight blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots that showed off her large ass and breasts that had the hood down to show her face which had red lips, purple eyes and short brown hair, and just like Dexter's mom and Lila she looked like a cartoon character. She was currently taking apart his tv with several tools and had random parts strewn around her. "M-Maddie Fenton?!"

"Huh? Oh hi, you must be that boy who was sleeping, how are you doing sweetie?" She asked with a smile.

"W-What are you doing to my tv?!"

"Well I'm trying to see if I can jerry rig up some kind of radio considering we're stuck in this place and we need to find a way out."

"Wait...stuck here? My house? Why not just use the front door?" He asked confused.

"Because it won't open, and neither will the windows, there seems to be nothing outside at all!" She said as kept dismantling the tv. "I think this is the work of a ghost!"

"What? That can't be right." He muttered walking to the front door. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, only for it not to budge at all. "What the hell?" He said as he tried to turn it again but with no luck. "Open up!"

"I wouldn't bother, we've all tried." remarked another female voice behind him. He turned to see a woman with a purple shirt and white collar, brown hair, and white pants and an average sized ass and breasts. "It's like all of them are glued tightly shut."

"T-Timmy's mom? This can't be happening..wait, can you tell me your name!" He said quickly. 'Finally, I'm going to get an answer people have been wanting for years!'

"Of course, it's Mom." She smiled.

"Oh….of course it is." He said as he hung his head down. 'Why did I expect anything else?'

"So, are you the boy who was sleeping in the bed?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is my place, my name's Mark, but how did you and the other three end up here?"

"I don't know, all I remember is leaving to go to a massage parlor with my husband then I'm here with the others, though I thought there was more than five." She said as she tapped her chin in confusion.

"Wait, say what?" He blinked.

"Maybe this place is some sort of special massage place, in that case I'll be upstairs waiting for my massuse." She said as she began to walk away.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes while seeing Maddie take the vcr apart. "Uh...just out of curiosity, but would you happen to have any weapons on you if there WERE a ghost?"

"Oh yes, I have several blasters on me, why, did you see a ghost?" She asked as she began to look around frantically.

"No no, nothing like that, just a hypothetical question." He spoke holding his hands up. 'Wait, if these women are here, does that mean I can blab all I want on what I know? But then what might happen? I mean, if this isn't a dream then does this mean their lives are real or can be changed? Damn it this is confusing!' He groaned as he began to walk away. 'Damn it, I have so many questions but I don't have the answers, is every cd or cassette I have of them like their own alternate dimension, when in the series did they come from, what does this mean?' He thought before he heard something break. "Uh oh, that's not good." He muttered as he rushed towards the sound where he entered a room full of shelves of movies and dvds with a lamp broken while a woman stared at it in confusion when his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh dear, my bad." Remarked the woman with a decent chest and ass while wearing a pearl necklace made from rocks and white dress that showed off her legs with red hair that was curled in the front. "I tried to turn on the lamp, but the bird inside it broke when I hit it."

'Holy crap, Wilma Flintstone!' He thought in shock as she looked up and saw him.

"Sorry about that, I'll clean that up later."

"Y-You're Wilma Flintstone!"

"Yes, I am, do I know you? And what is all this, why is nothing made out of stone?" She asked in confusion.

He shook his head. "Uh, well you see this is my house, and that lamp you broke didn't quite have a bird inside it."

"Really? Than what turns on the fire that lights up the room?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, I don't really use fire, I use electricity." He clarified while trying to keep from staring at her legs. "Wait, have you been here as long as the others or did you just show up?"

"I've been here with the others, though a few more appeared after I arrived, I came here after I laid down to sleep with Fred, but I was suddenly brought here so I went downstairs to find somewhere to sleep, then I woke up and tried to turn on the light, and now here I am."

"Well you let me worry about the mess, I shouldn't have put it there where it could get knocked over so easily."

"Alright, I'm going to go look around and see if there's anything for me to do." She said as she began to walk away.

'Ok, first Dexters mom, then Lila test, then Miss Fenton, Timmy's mom now Wilma? Why are they appearing here?' He thought as he started to clean up the broken lamp. 'And how many more are gonna show up? And why can't the door open?' He thought as he finished cleaning the mess. 'None of this makes sense, all I know is that this isn't a dream, it feels too real to be one!'

That's when it clicked and he slowly smiled. "And if it's real, then I get to talk with real life cartoons! Finally, I can act like a real fan to my favorite characters, but I need to be quiet on certain stuff until I can really know whether it'll end badly." He chuckled with a grin before blushing. 'I wonder if I could even get to sleep with one of them… no, they're all married, they wouldn't agree to that...right?'

After cleaning up the lamp and throwing the pieces away he headed back downstairs and rounded the corner before he wound up crashing into someone and ended up landing right on top of them. "Ow, sorry about that." He said before looking down, gasping to see a woman with a tight pink sweater that showed off her large bust, tight white yoga pants that showed off her ass and she had brown hair that went off to the sides, but what surprised him was that her face didn't look human, it seemed off and her nose looked like a dogs. "P-Peg from Goof Troop now?!"

"Yes, that's me, but why are you talking about Goofy, do you know him?" She asked curiously. "Also, could you get off of me please?"

He blinked and remembered his position before blushing and stood up quickly. "S-Sorry about that!"

"No problem, I'm used to getting knocked down, you get used to it after living next to Goofy." She chuckled.

'Woah, my face just pressed up against her chest.' He thought with a blush as he helped her up. "So, any chance you know how you an the others got into my house?"

"Sorry hun, no idea." She shook her head. "I just found myself waking up on the couch when I went to bed with Pete, so I'm as clueless as everyone here actually."

"Damn, I was hoping someone knew...though I do have a question, why did you marry Pete?" He asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"Well that came out of nowhere, why do you ask?"

'Oh shit, that's right, I know everything about them but they're just meeting me, I better come up with an excuse!' "Well, I just uh...I've met Pete a few times and I don't get how such a nice woman like you would marry him."

"Really? I've never seen you around, did you just move in?"

"Um...not exactly, I just uh...I'm on the edge of town, I met him and Goofy at his car dealership and I just don't get why you like him." He said nervously. 'Crap, I'm just digging myself deeper!'

"Oh! Well I guess it happened after Goofy left and after that big football game. Ya see me and him often dated during high school since I was head cheerleader and he was the captain of the football team, so in a way you could say it was bound to happen in a sense since we spent a lot of time together."

"Well, that does make sense...but he just seemed kind of a jerk to me, so I just don't get it." He said with a shrug. "I mean, doesn't he seem sorta...hard to get along with?"

"Well...sometimes, it does get annoying when he forgets our anniversary, and I have to nag him to do any housework...but I still love him, and he's given me two wonderful children." She smiled while Mark inwardly rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, and tried tricking you into losing a house just to make his own personal watering hole, I'm amazed he didn't end up getting her to lose her job.' "Well, it just feels to me you could do better than him, heck you'd probably be happier with Goofy." 'Which I would have enjoyed seeing on the show.'

"Oh I couldn't, I mean he's a really good friend, but he does have a funny charm to him." She admitted idly. "But enough about that, what say me and the girls all get to know you now that you're up?"

"Um, sure, I'm actually trying to figure out how many are in my house at the moment, every time I think I've met them all they tell me there's more."

"Well as far as I can tell there's about, oh say, seven of us girls here plus you."

"Wait, seven? But I only counted six, where's the last one?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, I think she's upstairs, she had a panic attack once she arrived so we laid her down in a spare bed."

"Let me check on her and see how she's doing."

"Alright, see you later." She said as he began to walk away towards the stairs.

'I wonder who it could be, I wonder if it's another Milf?' He wondered before heading to where he had the spare bed set up at. He knocked softly and began to open the door. "Um, hello? Are you ok?"

"Yes….I'm ok now." Spoke a female voice with a slight accent to it making him rack his brain for anyone that it might belong to.

"Ok, I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door to see a hispanic woman with long curly black hair, large red lips and large brown eyes, a permanent blush on her cheeks, a small waist with a large ass and average breasts and long legs, she was wearing a green blouse with a pink skirt. "Maria Rivera?"

"Yes? How do you know my name?" She asked in confusion as she sat on the bed.

"Oh! Um...I've heard about some of your great books around and saw a picture in one of them." He quickly said.

"Really? Why thank you." She said with a smile. "Do you know where we are? I just woke up."

"In my house, along with a dozen other women."

"Oh my...do you know why I'm here? Are you a villain who kidnapped me in an attempt to get back at my husband?' She asked as she began to hyperventilate.

"No no no no!" He spoke up quickly. "I'm just a normal guy, no super villain or hero, just a regular person."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked as she began to calm down.

"Absolutely, I'm not even a wrestler."

"Ok, that makes me feel better." She said with a sigh before getting up. "I should probably go, I have to be at work and see Manny today"

"That might be harder than you think, the doors and windows don't open apparently."

"Really? Why not?" She asked in confusion. "Are they locked?"

"Maybe we should talk about this with the others and you'll see what I mean."

"Alright, lead the way...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Mark." He replied before they walked out of the room. They began to make their way to the kitchen where he saw the rest of the woman waiting for him. 'Wow, they are all smoking hot, this is like my wildest wet dream, except they aren't fucking me.'

"Glad to see you're up, we were worried." Spoke Dexter's Mom to Maria who took a seat along with them.

"Sorry about that, I panicked after seeing myself in a new place suddenly." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Believe me, we all are." Spoke Lila while looking at her phone. "That's weird, I keep getting emails, but I can't respond to any of them."

"Yeah, though I wonder why we were all brought here...I think it was ghosts!" Maddie cried before getting a good look at Peg. "Um….are you human, you don't really look at one...are you a ghost?!" She shouted as she aimed a large gun she pulled from behind her back.

"Woah!" She held her hands up while the others jumped. "Of course not! I'm as alive as you are."

"If you say so...but one wrong move and I'll prove you're a ghost." She said as she put the gun away.

Maria started hyperventilating before Timmy's Mom handed her a paper bag.

"Calm down, she was just making sure she wasn't a ghost." She said as Maria began to breath into the bag.

"So...we're stuck in the house, and I don't exactly know how to get out." Mark said, getting all of their attention. "Wait, has anyone looked through the windows to see if anyone's outside?"

"We tried, but it seems like there's nobody out there, and the blue nut tried to break a window only to get knocked back." Wilma said with a frown.

"It's like we're still in a house in a neighborhood, but no one's coming by." Spoke Dexter's Mom.

"Ok, that's a bit odd but not too weird...has anyone tried calling the police for help?" He said as he looked around the kitchen.

"My phone won't get any signal." Spoke Lila. "I've tried six times."

"Ok, now that is weird...so we're stuck in a house in a neighborhood, no one is coming and we can't contact anyone." Mark muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Wait, doesn't that mean we're on limited air supply? Or worse, we'll run out of food?"

"Well, here's the odd thing, I checked the pantry to see how much pancake mix we had left, and the box was somehow filled and sealed again, it was like magic." Dexter's Mom said, making their eyes go wide.

"Oh that's just silly, there's no such thing as magic." Timmy's Mom waved off.

"Oh but there is, I once had a cursed metal glove that turned me into a superhero, but it started to drive me crazy so I took it off." Maria said as she shook her head.

"And ghosts are supernatural, that's why we need to be on high alert." Spoke Maddie.

"I know a little green man named the Great Gazoo, and he seems like he has magic." Wilma said with a shrug.

"Well maybe there was just some extra mix and you didn't notice, I always come prepared with my kids." Spoke Peg.

"Oh trust me, I checked, and there was just one and I used most of it, and now it's full again, I have kids too you know." Dexter's Mom said with a frown.

"Same, hey wait, that's it!" Smiled Lila. "This whole thing must have been caused by one of their experiments, they always cause some crazy experiment to go nuts with their brother. That would explain everything."

"They who, who are you talking about?" Timmy's Mom asked in confusion. "And how could an experiment send us all here? This is obviously some odd and fancy massage place that transported us here, stuff like that happens all the time." She said as she turned to Mark. "And I'm still waiting for my masseuse."

"But I'm not one, I've never even given a massage." He sweatdropped.

"Anyway, if the pancake mix really did reappear, then that might be the same for the other food and the air, so we won't have to worry about that." Peg said with a sigh.

"Oh no, meaning we're trapped here for who knows how long!" Spoke Maria breathing harder in the bag. "I must get back home to my son, and Rodolfo, and my job!"

"Maria, calm down! We'll find a way out, I promise!" Maddie said as she patted the panicking woman on the back. "We just need to stay calm and keep our heads up."

"Agreed, and I'm sure my girls will find me soon." Lila said with a smile. "They are geniuses after all."

"Oh so is my little Dexter, he even dresses up like a scientist all the time." Smiled Dexter's Mom.

"Maybe we should set up a playdate, I bet they would have so much fun, and god knows my girls need more friends, they've been obsessing over our neighbor."

"My little PJ and Pistol are good friends with Goofy's son Max and those two boys just love getting into trouble."

"Oh you have no idea, my little Manny loves to cause trouble with his Papi by robbing banks, destroying things, it's all so dangerous!" Maria cried as she began to hyperventilate again.

"Just how old is he?" Asked Maddie.

"He's 13! He's my little baby and he's running from the law, sometimes fighting criminals, it's all too much! He's just my little baby, what if he got hurt?"

"Maybe you should consider getting him a babysitter, that seems to work with my son Timmy." smiled Timmy's Mom. "She always tells us how much fun he is to watch, and you know she's good because she charges a lot."

"I don't think that's how it works." Lila said with a frown.

"That's putting it mildly." Muttered Mark.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do now, we're stuck here indefinitely." Wilma said with a frown. "I don't wanna stay here too long, I have a daughter back home."

"Well if I can find some reception with the radio I might be able to get in touch with someone." Spoke Maddie.

"I doubt that might work, but you can try." Mark said as he began to think. 'Maddie is a genius, she was able to build a gateway to the afterlife, if I let them know they're fictional she might be able to find a way out and a way to send them back home, but on the other hand I might screw up their lives, what do I do?'

"Well since we won't be going anywhere for awhile, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Asked Peg looking at Mark.

"Me? Um, ok… I live alone, my job is mostly reviewing new cartoon shows and getting paid when the damn networks ignore my opinion." He muttered with a frown. "On the plus side I get paid to watch tv."

"Wow, my husband would go nuts if he could do that." Spoke Timmy's Mom.

"I just hope my boy Johnny never hears about your job, I'll never be able to get him to go to school again." Lila said as she shook her head.

"But doesn't it get boring?" Asked Dexter's Mom.

"Not really, I sometimes watch older cartoons and I play video games."

"Oh, are they any good?" Peg asked curiously.

"Yeah, but with how long we'll be stuck here, they'll get old pretty quick." He admitted before realizing something. "Wait, if you're gonna be staying here, who's gonna stay where?"

"Well, how many beds do you have? We'll have to pair or triple up." Wilma said as she looked at Mark.

"Um, I have my bed, the guest bed and a pullout couch." He counted. "So maybe two for the couch and guest bed and the other three can take my bed, I'll use a sleeping bag and take the floor."

"Really? Wow, thank you Mark, that's very sweet of you." Lila said with a smile.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." He said with a grin. "It is my house after all, I just want to make you all comfortable."

"So, what now?" Peg asked curiously.

"We could talk." Suggested Dexter's Mom. "You know, learn more about each other."

"Ok, I guess that could work. So, are all of you girls married?" Lila Test asked curiously.

(Later)

Maddie tinkered with the screen while Lila checked her emails.

"Darn it! My company keeps telling me about stuff I know I need to check." she frowned. "At this rate I'll end up fired."

"You keep talking about your company but I have no idea what you do, what does your company make?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Well I work with finances and have to properly keep track of spending the rest of the branches use while filing taxes, working on loans, it's a lot of hard work." She groaned as she looked through her emails. "Damn it, I've been gone two days and already they're freaking out, I need to fix this now!"

"Well, if this works we'll be able to contact our homes." Maddie said as she tightened a screw. "You know that might actually help us if I can hook it up to all this."

"I don't know...do you promise not to break it?" She said as she looked at her phone.

"Well if I can't open it up a little then it won't do me much good."

"...Will you be able to put it back together afterwards? I need to keep looking at my emails."

"Of course, if me and Jack can make a ghost portal, then fixing a phone will be a piece of cake." She said as Lila sighed and handed her the phone. "Thanks, this should only take a bit."

"I hope so...do you know where Mark is?"

"Last I heard Mrs. Turner was bugging him about a massage."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Honestly it feels like she's a bit scatterbrained."

"You said it, she still thinks she's at a special spa and is demanding him to give her a massage."

"Of course she is, if she thinks he's a masseuse I wonder what she thinks we are?"

"And not thinking magic's real, ha. Me and Jack have to deal with ghosts all the time, especially that no good ghost boy." Remarked Maddie taking part of the phone off and started hooking it up to some wires.

"I agree, I've seen some of the stuff my daughters have done to my son, and I'm sure some of it has to be magic, they once turned him into a girl on accident."

Maddie envisioned that and shudder before twisting a screw in. "I don't wanna even think what that'd be like for Danny, then again it might be easy to deal with two daughters instead of just one."

"Yeah, but I feel bad for Johnny, my girls use him as a labrat every day, I'm worried what the long term effect is, but my husband insists anything they do is fine as long as they're on time for dinner and his terrible meatloafs." she sighed while wincing at seeing her phone get taken apart.

"Haven't you ever considered grounding them, or at least lock them out of their lab?"

"That's the problem, I can't, I have to work all the time so I can't enforce it, and they insist that they need it to keep their grades up, plus I'm confidant they've wiped my memory of me grounding them at least once."

"Sounds like you need to be more firm." Remarked Maddie before they saw the tv start lighting up and begin flickering. "Yes, it's working! Let's see who we're contacting with." She said as the image began to become more clear.

"...h….ell…..wha…..who…..h...hello?" Spoke a voice filled with static.

"Hello? Can you hear me? This is Maddie Fenton, who is this?" She called as she began to turn some knobs carefully.

"What? I...don't know...anyone like that." Spoke a voice before the screen showed a mexican boy with black curly short hair holding a phone to his ear.

"Alright, who is this, what's your name?" She said with a sigh. 'Damn it, I was hoping to reach Jack.'

"This is Manny, who is this?"

"Manny? Isn't that Maria's son's name?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" He raised an eyebrow just as said woman entered the room and gasped.

"Manny? MANNY! She cried as she ran to the screen. "Manny, is that you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Have you been eating your vegetables?"

"Mom? Is that you? You're kinda breaking up." He spoke while the screen flickered.

"Yes, it's me Manny, please, keep talking, I've missed you, I'll try to get home as soon as I can!"

"That's…" he was cut off as the image went staticy and his voice did as well.

"No! Manny, come back, come back!" She cried as she started to shake the screen.

"Damn it! The signal got cut off." Frowned Maddie.

"Bring it back, I need to see my little Nino!" She cried.

"We all want to see our kids, Maddie is working on it." Dexter's Mom said as she crossed her arms.

Back upstairs Mark was rubbing the sides of Timmy's Mom with him looking away with a blush. 'How did she even manage to talk me into this?'

"Very good Mark, focus on my lower back, that's where my stress is." She sighed happily.

'Honestly I don't get what stress she has if she's always so carefree in each episode.' He thought as he shook his head.

"I can't wait for the extra special service I paid for in advance." She sighed with a small blush.

"Uh...and that would be what?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, the sex of course, all the good massage parlors have that option if you pay enough, this is what Timmy's college fund went too."

'...HOLY SHIT!' He thought with a giant blush as he stopped rubbing her sides. "Y-Y-You want to have sex with me? B-But you're married!"

"Oh silly, it's an open marriage, we go on fun trips and we split up for a while to go have fun, it helps liven up the relationship."

"Wait...just how many guys have you done it with? Not including your husband?"

"Oh, a few dozen, but don't worry, he's done just as many women, that's why we never take Timmy on our vacations, he's far too young for it, plus Vicky is a cheaper option."

'Ok, my vision of her being scatterbrained is still there, but now it makes SO much more sense now.' He thought as he stared at her in shock.

"Huh, you've stopped rubbing, is it time for sex?" She asked curiously. "You should probably strip for this, or at least undo your pants."

"W-Wait!" He gulped nervously. "Just to clarify, if we do have...sex, aren't you worried about getting knocked up?"

"Nope, tubes are tied and my husband has a vasectomy, we're not risking anything by doing this." She said with a grin. "One child is enough...though now that I think about it if I had another that would give us TWO college funds to take money from."

He felt himself gawk and his pants get tighter hearing that. 'Having sex...with a cartoon Milf...and she's practically ASKING me to cum inside!'

"Well come on, take off your pants, I'm ready to have some fun." She said with a smile as she flipped herself over so her pussy and breasts were exposed to him.

He went wide eyed and gulped while his hands reached down to undo his pants. "S-Sure! Whatever the customer wants!"

"Thanks, and feel free to go wild, I paid good money for some good sex." She said with a smile as he pulled down his pants.

He blushed while staring at the slit and felt his dick get hard as a rock before he climbed onto the bed and reached out before grabbing her breasts and gave them a squeeze. "S-Soft."

"Thanks, they're all natural." She said with grin as he squeezed them again before he began to move his dick towards her pussy. "You've got a pretty good size on you."

"T-Thanks." He said with a blush. 'I can't believe actually about to do this!' He rubbed the tip against the entrance while trying to stay cool. 'Here...I...go!' before he started to push against the hole and grunted with it slowly going inside. 'Damn it, she's pretty tight!' He thought as he groaned as he kept pushing his dick in.

"Oh yeah, there you go, keep it up!" She moaned with a smile.

'I'm actually putting my dick in Timmy's Mom! And it's not a wet dream!' He thought with a massive blush as he kept pushing in. 'This is the greatest day of my life!' He thought as he started to knead her breasts.

"There ya go, just don't get too rough, I don't wanna get marks." She chuckled as he nodded. "Last thing I need is Dad asking questions or Timmy wondering who hurt me."

"Sure thing." He hissed while feeling the insides squeeze him before he pulled back making him groan. "Fuck!"

"Keep on going, start thrusting a bit, alright?" She moaned as he pinched her nipples. She jumped while he pushed back in and closed his eyes due to the warmth and wetness.

'God this feels amazing, she feels just like a real woman!' He thought as he thrusted into her again, making her body jump with each thrust.

"Oh yes Mark, really get in there."

"Y-you got it Mrs. Turner!" He groaned as he thrusted into her again. 'Damn, for all the sex she claims to have had she sure is tight.' He pinched her nipples again while having flashbacks to all the dreams he had of her which made his dick even more hard.

"Oh my, it seems you're really getting into it now, huh?" She asked with a grin. "Keep it up, this is always my favorite part of the massage!"

"Right away!" He grunted as he started to speed up his hips. 'This is a dream come true!' He thought as his dick began to twitch. "I'm going to come!"

"Do it inside!"

"You got it!" He groaned before feeling a huge load of sperm start gushing inside. "Take it all in!"

"You got it, oh yes!" She moaned happily as she felt his sperm fill her. She shuddered from how hot it was while Mark felt like his balls were being drained.

'Damn, it's been awhile, I was pretty backed up.' He thought as he shot load after load inside her, some spilling out onto the bed. He panted and stayed inside while the Milf hummed and he rested his head on one of the breasts. "That...was...amazing…"

"Yeah, one of my best massages yet." She chuckled with a smile.

'I finally lost my virginity...to a cartoon Milf…' He thought as he panted. '...Awesome…'

(Later)

"And that Wilma is how the blender can work without any birds inside."

"Amazing, everything seems so strange, there isn't even a mammoth for the dishwasher." She said as Dexters Mom chuckled.

"No, no mammoths I'm afraid, just a regular sink."

"This is all so much, everything felt state of the art back home, but after seeing all this I feel like a real neanderthal."

"No pun intended." Whispered Peg with a giggle. "But look on the bright side, now when you get back to your family you'll be able to make a name for yourself with all this knowledge."

"She could try, though from her description of her home it seems like she won't be able to make any of the materials needed for even a flashlight, let alone a blender." Maddie said with a shrug as she fiddled with a new device.

"You could write a book on it though." Smiled Maria. "Even if it's far ahead of it's time, people will talk about it for years to come. Why they still talk about the first fossil ever dug up, it's a fact." She said as she held up a book.

"What makes me curious is that you said you lived among dinosaurs? I though fossils proved that humans and dinosaurs were separated by several thousand if not millions of years?" Lila asked as she looked at her phone.

"Well it's true, why we even own one named Dino who just loves giving people attention, although he does seem to get on Fred's bad side most of all."

"Wow, that sounds amazing, I wonder if I could get a pet dinosaur." Mrs. Turner said as she tapped her chin.

"Maybe my son can make one." Joked Dexter's Mom making them chuckle while Mark kept quiet.

'Already done, and got trained by Dee Dee.' He thought as he shook his head. 'By the way they keep talking it seems like any second now they'll put two and two together, like why Peg looks different, Wilma's from the stone age, Maria's from mexico city that's filled with heroes and villains, soon they'll realize that none of these places exist in the same world, and then they'll ask me questions.'

"Hey Maria, didn't you say your son and ex-husband were heroes?" Asked Peg.

"Yes, my Manny is El Tigre,and Ronaldo is White Pantera, why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking because I've never really heard of them before, but I have met a few cats around my home before."

"Really? I would get if you never met Manny since he's new, but White Pantera ha been a hero of Mexico city for many, many years."

"Yeah, I've never heard of that either." Spoke Maddie. "Not the Mexico part, I mean how your city is filled with heroes and villains, in Amityville we just have to worry about ghosts and regular human criminals, but nothing like heroes flying around."

"Ghosts? Ghost aren't real, my little Dexter has proven that they don't exist." Dexter's Mom said with a frown.

'Crap, it's happening.'

"I'll have you know they are real, me and my husband have been studying them since college and even have special equipment for dealing with them."

"Well, I don't think they're real, magic obviously isn't real so ghost can't be real either, I mean, it's kind of silly to believe in that kind of stuff, right?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Hold on, this doesn't make sense." Spoke Lila. "How come you say ghosts are real but some of you are completely against it? Say that there was proof of magic and ghosts, wouldn't that be something that would be all over the news?"

"Well, most people don't believe they exist outside Amityville Park so they call us crazy, but everyone in town knows they're real! And I'll prove it, I've fought them many times, the government has even sent teams to hunt them down!"

"I just don't get how nobody here is like me." Spoke Peg. "I don't mean like in a narcissistic way, I mean like...you know."

"Like animals?" Asked Maria.

"Yeah, exactly, everyone I've met has at least one animal feature, and sometimes it decides your profession, like snakes and sharks are lawyers and that kinda stuff, but you all look...different."

"We're human." Wilma said with a frown.

"Uh...I might know why all that doesn't add up." Spoke Mark.

"You do?" They all asked in surprise.

'They were going to find out eventually, almost everything in my house is cartoon based, its a miracle they haven't found out yet.' He stood up. "Yes, but...it's a stretch and you all are gonna think I'm crazy."

"We would never think that Mark, we won't judge you, now please explain." Maria said with a smile.

He took a deep breath. "You're all cartoon characters in different worlds."

"...What?" They all asked in confusion.

"Mark, that does seem a bit far fetched…" Lila said with a frown. "And that's coming from a woman who saw a vegan alien invader live in the neighborhood."

"See? I told you it would sound nuts, but it's true. Each of you are a well known character from cartoons." He said with a sigh. "And I have proof, doesn't it seem odd Wilma's from the stone age yet she has crazy replacements for common household items?"

"Well, maybe a bit." Admitted Peg.

"And doesn't it seem odd how Mrs. Turner here doesn't believe in magic but Amityville Part is literally visited by ghosts every day and not one person outside of it questions why it happens or even makes it to the news?"

"Well, that does make sense…"

"Or how about Dexter's Mom and Lila Test, their children make insane inventions that defy the laws of science and should not even be possible for anyone, or the fact they have giant laboratories in their house?"

"Wait what?" Spoke Dexter's Mom. "That can't be, Dexter has a bookshelf, but a lab is just silly."

"Alright, then answer me this, haven't you ever wondered why he always dresses like a scientist and acts like one? Besides the obvious of liking science, what do you think lies behind that bookshelf?"

"...a wall? But… he's just my baby, I thought he was playing scientist!"

"Or how about the fact Peg has the characteristics of a dog? Do I even have to go any farther on that one?"

"Well...um…"

"Or what about the fact that Maria comes from a city full of heroes and supervillains...doesn't any of this sound strange?"

All of them let that sink in before Timmy's Mom stood up.

"All of that might just be because we're so far apart from each other we have different customs."

"Well then tell me this, doesn't it seem weird how sometimes you'll find the house wrecked, you and your husband going somewhere at random, or just odd stuff around your home that in no way was expected or foreseen?"

"Yes, but my son Timmy says it was because of the internet." She said with a smile as they all groaned.

"The internet doesn't work like that." Deadpanned Maddie. "In fact, have you ever used it?"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"Ok, then explain this, how come each of you look different, and I don't mean just because you're different people, I mean actually look different, like you cam from a different universe, Wilma's eyes are just black dots!"

"Well...people DO have different eye color." Spoke Maddie seeing the dots.

"Or the fact Peg's part dog? How do you explain that, or the fact that Wilma's never heard of technology and she is in america, I think someone would notice if there was a plane in the sky or dinosaurs!" He frowned while seeing them all start having it click. "And if that's not enough, I have hard evidence as proof, come up to my room."

"Ok, though I doubt you have anything to back up these claims." Maddie said uncertainty as they followed him to his room. When they got there he grabbed a random tape and popped it in the vcr.

"Watch and try to stay calm." He said as the screen flickers a bit before music began to play as the into the Flintstones appeared.

(Later)

All of the women were slack jawed while it showed Timmy's Mom walking by her son's room before smoke came out of it and she stopped before turning to it confused.

"Timmy? Is everything alright in there?"

"Everything's fine! I wish you wouldn't come in here!" He cried out from behind a closed door.

"Alright sweetie, bye!" She waved while it showed Timmy in his room with his goldfish.

"Phew, that was close."

"You said it!" The goldfish with green eyes said, making his Mom gasp as she watched. "If she came in she woulda seen all this ice cream."

"That goldfish just talked...my son's goldfish just talked!" She cried in amazement and shock.

"Just be careful sport, you won't be able to keep doing that every time." Spoke the one with pink eyes while Timmy gorged himself on a sundae.

"I know, but she and Dad are gone most of the time, so I won't have to wish for that again in awhile." He said with a shrug. "It's just too bad the magic Ice cream machine caught fire."

"We're just gonna have to eat every single bite, me first!" Spoke the green eyed fish before turning into a floating man with a crown and wings who jumped into one of the piles.

"Cosmo no! You'll get brain freeze!" Shouted the other fish as she turned into a pink haired woman with a crown and wings.

"Ah! What are those?!" cried out Timmy's Mom.

"Fairy godparents, they were assigned to your son because they grant wishes and their job is to help kids who are in need of them. He's been miserable for a while before they showed up."

"Miserable? But why, he has so much fun with his babysitter Vicky!" She cried in confusion.

"I wouldn't call it fun, more like torture." He replied just as they saw the door slam open and said redhead stand there, luckily Cosmo and Wanda had transformed into part of the ice cream piles before she saw them. "Just watch."

"Hey twerp! It seems your parents decided to head to Hawaii, so I'm going to be with you for the next two weeks, now let's play a game." She said as she pulled out a flamethrower.

"Yaaah!" He screamed before running from the flames while Vicky laughed and melted the ice cream while Timmy's Mom and the others went wide eyed with horror.

"Run run as fast as you can twerp! Your my punching bag for the next two weeks!" She laughed evilly.

"T-That's what Vickie does to Timmy?!"

"Ay dios mio!" Spoke Maria with wide eyes.

"That's horrible!" Frowned Peg. "No way I'd let some babysitter do that to my kids."

"I never knew! She always said he had fun and told us he destroyed parts of the house and asked for extra money for trying to deal with him!" Timmy's Mom shouted in horror.

"She was conning you, she's milking you for all your money as she tortures him." Replied Mark before he ended the tape and turned to all of their shocked faces. "Look, this is a lot to take in, but why don't we go to the kitchen, and I make us some coffee?"

"I-I think I could use some...my baby boy is a ghost…" Maddie muttered in shellshock.

(Later)

Mark sipped from his cup while seeing the others just stare at their cups silently and smacked himself in the head. 'Now I did it, I messed up what shouldn't have been changed and now they're down and depressed.' He thought as he looked at them. 'They know they're fictional, how does someone ever react to that kind of news? And they've learned secrets they were never supposed to find out, super obvious ones at that.'

"All our lives were made up." Muttered Maria breaking the silence.

"All of our mistakes are available for everyone to see… is it even worth going on? Does it even matter if we go back?" Peg muttered.

"I was so persistent on hunting my own son, my baby boy." Muttered Maddie looking close to tears. "If...If I did it…"

"I've been so oblivious to my little boy…. I never knew Dee Dee antagonized him like that...that he was such a genius…" Dexter's Mom muttered.

"I can't believe Timmy's been sad that much, and I was too oblivious to notice or even act like a real mother." Muttered Timmy's Mom. "It was so bad it qualified for him to get magical replacements…"

"Everything was fake… does Manny even know I'm gone? Is anything even real?" Maria muttered as she stared into her coffee.

"Is Pebbles alright? Will she even be able to do what she wants instead of what someone writes her to do?" Questioned Wilma drinking the coffee with a sigh.

"I think so...though there is a cartoon about her and Bam Bam as teenagers." Mark said as he drank his own coffee.

"Oh why did this have to happen?!" Cried out Lila covering her face before she started crying. "I was happy, I had a job, my family, now I know it's all fake, it's all been fake! Nothing was real, nothing!"

"Well….this is real, isn't it?" Mark said uncertainty, not sure what to do. "I mean, right now we're all flesh and blood, true?"

"I...I guess so… but what about my family, are they just fake?" Maddie asked with a frown. "Because are whole world came close to dying because of a stupid meteor that Vlad brought to try and-"

"Wait! What did you just say?" Asked Mark.

"I said Vlad tried to destroy Phantom and take over, but instead caused a meteor to almost hit earth, but Danny and the ghosts made the world intangible." She said with a frown.

"And what did you do after that?"

"Well me and Jack worked on how to hunt him down and started a cross country hunt for him for the next two months, why?"

"That means you were still going even when the series was over." He muttered before looking at Lila. "Do you remember when Johnny had to give a book report to his teacher and wound up in a book?"

"Yes, I was angry he wanted to cheat, again."

"And you." He turned to Wilma. "When you and Fred tried to get into that country club, how long was the time after that to this moment? Like how many days or months happened between?"

"About a month or so, he's been promoted and got a pay raise since then, why?"

"Well, I might have a theory that you'll like, but I need one more answer, Maria, after Manny, Rodolfo and his father went to therapy and failed, what happened next?"

"Well most of the prisoners escaped jail and things went back to normal, except Manny is now dating Frida, though that Zoe girl has been trying to get close to him."

"That's it!" He smiled while looking at them all. "The moments I just brought up were times when the series ended. Think about it, if your lives were in fact fake, then there would be no reason for anything else to happen after those moments, right?"

"I guess so...so everything was real, along with our families? But then how do you explain all the cartoons?"

"Maybe the people who wrote it had dreams of your dimensions and made the series off of them, matching up to them or at least pretty close with slight variations, like when the series ended." He started pacing. "If that's true, then it wasn't them who made your worlds, your worlds existed before they even wrote a line!"

"Then...we're real! We're alive and….we're away from our families! My family can't last a day without me!" Dexter's Mom cried.

"I need to work faster to get us a way home!" Spoke Maddie standing up. "And when I do I'm gonna have a serious talk with my family."

"Agreed, I need to have a talk with Dee Dee and Dexter."

"Well, how are you girls going to get home?" Mark asked curiously.

"I'll...I'll make a portal!" She smiled. "If I can make one for ghosts to go through, then I can make another for us." She said as she stood up. "I'll see if I can make it to send us to our home dimensions, I'm going to need the washing machine and dryer for parts!" She cried as she ran out of the room.

"Wait, if she takes that, how are we supposed to clean and dry our clothes?" Asked Maria.

"Well, it's either that or stay stuck here forever." Peg said with a shrug. "I'm willing to hand wash my clothes if it means I can go home."

"Same here, I got no problem cleaning them without any appliances." Spoke Wilma.

"It'll be just like doing the dishes." Dexter's Mom said with a smile.

"Great…..so, in the meantime if any of you want I have a lot more episodes about the shows if you want to watch them."

"I might, I want to make a list of all the things Manny and Frida have done when I wasn't around." Spoke Maria.

"Same, I want to see what Dexter has been doing in his lab and what Dee Dee has been doing to him."

"Sure thing, I got every single episode made, even the banned one where their evil doubles curse." He said as he looked over all of them. "Though I imagine that all of you are going to want to watch your own series and I don't have enough tvs...I'm gonna need a timechart to sort this out." He muttered as they nodded.

(Later)

Mark grunted as he stretched out his limbs since he and Peg were currently doing some yoga, which in her words 'Would help them stay in shape since they had nothing better to do then wait', and it felt like his body was close to breaking. "Damn it...I don't think my body is meant to stretch like this."

"Nonsense, it just needs to be loosened up, that's all." She said, now wearing her yoga pants and a spare wife beater shirt he had along with a sweatband around her head.

He winced with his legs crossed behind his head while Peg did it no problem. "No fair, you're a cartoon character, and you do this more often than I do!" He groaned as he fell backwards with a groan. "Ow."

"Oh now don't be a baby, it's all in the muscles." She smiled while doing the splits easy while he let his limbs unwind and panted.

"Damn it...Pete's lucky to have such a flexible woman like you…" He panted.

"Yeah, or at least he use to." She frowned to herself.

"Use to?"

"Yeah, after watching some more of those tapes I've been seeing how he acts when I'm not there, it's despicable." She scowled with a frown.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, but...have you seen the movies that happen after the show?"

"No, not yet, I haven't finished all of the episodes yet, but it's on my list of tapes to watch."

'If she's starting to question her marriage, then that means the fan theory about her and Pistol during hre movies might come true. But if it was just a theory and not confirmed in the show, why is she just now thinking like this? Was it because of the revelation?'

"Mark? You got kind of quiet, what happens in those movies...it's about me and Pete, isn't it?" She asked curiously. "Say it or we're going to keep doing yoga for three more hours."

"Alright alright." He spoke with a sigh. "You, Pistol, and your dog don't appear in them, not even mentioned for a second."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "Why? Do...Do I leave Pete?" She asked as she sat down.

"Well, I don't know, it's a theory but it was never confirmed." He replied sitting up. "Which sucks because one showed Max and Goofy on a road trip, and the other had them in college in a cool extreme tournament."

"Wow...that is some big news...I am definitely going to see the movies now." She said as she got up. "Come on, I'll help you with the next couple of stretches."

"Aw come on, can't I just try tomorrow?"

"No, here, I'll help you." She said as she walked behind him and reached out to grab his arms, pressing her breasts against him in the process, making him blush. She lifted him up before holding his arms out to his sides. "Alright, now try to stretch them as far as they can go."

"O-Ok, whatever you say." He said with a blush as he did as she said, still feeling her breasts pressing against him. 'Shit! Please don't get hard, please don't get hard.'

"There we go, you're doing great, now try to lean down and touch your toes." She said with a smile.

He nodded and slowly bent down to his toes and tried touching them while feeling his back ache and felt her hips were close to his. 'Damn it, I don't think I can make it.' He thought as he struggled to reach his toes as she leaned against him.

"Come on, you can do it." She urged while her breasts kept rubbing his back.

"I-I'm trying!" He groaned as he tried to reach farther when suddenly he felt himself losing his balance. "W-Woah!" He cried falling forward and wound up falling down on his front, making him hiss feeling the pressure on his hard on hit the floor. "Oww." He groaned before he felt Peg fall on him, her ass landing right on his head.

"Oh! Sorry about that." She spoke while he could feel her butt through the pants and her weight just pushed his hard on harder against the ground making him go cross eyed from the pain.

'Damn it, this is heaven and hell at the same time!' He thought as he tried to get up and relieve the pressure on his erect dick.

Peg moved off with a blush as Mark rolled on his back and sighed with relief before the Milf spotted the bulge in his pants. "Oh my, it seems someone got a little bit excited over yoga, huh Mark~?"

"Oh, umm...can you blame me?" He spoke while turning beet red and tried covering it. 'Shit!'

"Well, I guess since it is my fault it's only fair that I help fix it, huh?"

"Wait, huh?!" He said in shock as she began to pull down his pants. "You mean….you'll...really… do it?!"

"Yep, it is my fault after all, lus it's been awhile since I've been with someone who couldn't pass as a goodyear blimp." She smiled while seeing his dick flop out at attention with the tip looking red. "Seems I'll have to kiss this and make it feel better." She said as she licked her lips as she got on her knees before bring him mouth to his dick and kissing it. "There we go, now for the fun part~."

He blushed before groaning as she started to lightly run her tongue over the tip and sides. 'Oh god, this feels good, this is one of my fantasies come true!' He thought as she kept licking his dick, slowly bringing it into her mouth. 'I just hope no one walks in and sees this!'

"Mark? Where are you, I was wondering where you kept the El Tigre dvds?" Called Maria as she walked in before her eyes went wide. "Mark!? Peg?!"

"Oh shit." He swore as Peg looked up.

"Oh, hi Maria, um….how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? What are you two doing?!"

"Um...Well, I was about to suck his dick, he got a boner from yoga and I haven't been with someone as nice as him and I'm planning on leaving Pete so I thought...hey, this could be fun….want to join?"

She and Mark went slack jawed hearing that with Maria blushing up a storm before Peg resumed licking Mark's dick making him groan.

"Y-Y-You want me to join in?! W-What would I even do?" She asked with a blush as she began to move towards them.

"You could either make out with him, or help me suck on this bad boy."

'I-Is this really happening? Oh my god, is she going to join in?' He thought as Maria blushed even more.

"Well...I'm no longer married to Rodolfo." She said as she began to approach him. "But...what if the others see us?"

"Isn't that part of the excitement?" Peg said as she kept licking his dick. "You came in and saw us,and now look where we are, you're about to kiss him."

She blushed seeing she was right in front of Mark without even realizing it. "I guess you're right...pucker up Mark." She said with a blush before pressing her lips against his.

'Holy shit! I'm kissing Maria Rivera!' He thought with a blush as he started to wrap his arms around her. 'If this is a dream I hope I never wake up!'

Peg smirked and began to slide her mouth over the cock making him groan and hug Maria close while she moaned. 'This is going to be fun, I haven't done anything like this since high school!' She thought as Maria started to deepen the kiss.

'I hope he's as gentle as Rodolfo.' She thought as she began to lean into the kiss as she started to wrap her arms around him as well.

'Well, it seems she's starting to get into the groove of things, good for her, she seems like she needs a good fuck.' Peg thought as she started to suck even faster.

Mark groaned before kissing Maria back harder and even started to lick against her lips for entrance. She obliged and opened her mouth a bit, letting his tongue in and quivering at the sensation.

'I haven't had passion like this in years!' She thought before jumping when she felt a hand grab her ass and turned to see it belonged to Peg who kept bobbing her head. 'W-Why is she grabbing my ass?'

'Wow, she has a pretty soft ass, it's almost as good as mine~.' She thought happily as she squeezed it.

Maria jumped with a squeak before feeling Mark's tongue rub all across her own making her body get warm and shiver. 'Oh my, this feels so amazing, so strange and new.' she thought with a blush as Mark looked down and saw Peg squeezing Maria's ass.

'Wow, I didn't think Peg had it in her.' He thought before groaning as his dick started to twitch. 'This is like a crossover porn picture come to life!'

'All right, it feels like I'm about to get a new drink.' Peg thought as he groaned and shot his load into her mouth. She relaxed her throat as it went in and managed to have space to swallow each load without her mouth getting stretched out. 'Just like with Pete, except I'm not picking out hairs afterwards.' She thought as she gulped down his last load. She pulled her mouth off of him with a grin. "Very nice Mark, very nice."

He panted after breaking away from Maria who blushed more then him before he got an idea and reached down before giving the woman's other rear a squeeze. She squeaked and blushed even more as she looked at him. "M-Mark!"

"Hehe, it seems Maria has a sensitive tush." Peg chuckled. "You might wanna give it a more...up close and personal touch Mark."

"W-what do you mean?" Maria said with a blush as Peg and Mark grinned. "Wait...you don't mean that, do you?" She asked as her face turned the same color as Peg's sweater.

"Yup." They said before working together to get Maria on her back before they started taking her clothes off.

"A-Are you sure? I never even did this with Rodolfo." She said as Mark and Peg grinned.

"Then it's the perfect chance for a little experimenting." Smirked Peg before she began taking her own clothes off.

"B-But how is he going to do us both at once, you can only fuck one person at once, and that's a fact!"

"I won't fuck you both at once, I'll fuck one of you while the other one plays with the other one." He smiled while Peg climbed over MAria's face with her slit near her and spread it open. "You get to eat Peg out."

"W-Wha-?!" She started but was silenced as Peg sat on her, her slit right over her mouth.

"Go on, it's like licking a banana, just move your tongue up and down." Peg said with a grin. "Now hurry up." She said with a grin as Mark began to position his dick.

"Just be warned, this might sting." He wanted before reaching down to spread Maria's ass and marveling over how soft it was. 'Damn, this is the softest thing I've ever felt!' He thought as he softly squeezed her ass in amazement, making her blush.

'I-I'm not sure if I can lick her while handling him touching my butt.' She thought as Peg began to wiggle her ass.

"Come on Maria, it's time to start licking~." She called with a grin.

The mexican woman gulped before slowly sticking her tongue out to Peg's vagina and began to slowly run it across the opening. 'T-This feels so odd, I can't believe this is actually happening!' She thought as Mark began to press the tip against her ass.

"Take a deep breath Maria." He said before pushing his dick into her ass, making her gasp as he groaned. "Damn, you're tight!"

"A-AH!" She gasped while the vibrations rubbed against Peg's slit making her hum and press her opening closer to the woman's face.

"Come on Maria, you have to lick, the vibrations are helping but you gotta lick." She moaned as Mark reached up and grabbed one of her and Maria's breasts and squeezed.

"Damn, this is why cartoon women are hot, all your chests and asses are completely natural." He groaned with a grin as he shoved his dick farther in and squeezed their breasts again.

"Ah!" They gasped while Maria felt her asshole tense up from the dick before she started licking Peg's slit again. 'T-This feels amazing...I gotta play my part!'

"G-Good job Maria!" Peg moaned. She rubbed her breasts while humming as Mark moved his dick in and out of the mexican woman's rear with a groan.

"Damn, this is really tight!" He felt it cling around him while kneading Maria's breasts together with his rhythm while hearing the woman moan more. "Don't forget to make sure Peg's pussy is all lathered up."

"A-All right!" She got out between licks and moans. "It will be as wet as a waterfall!"

"Very good Maria, now just keep licking!" Peg moaned in pleasure as she felt the milf's tongue roll across her pussy. 'Man, I haven't been in this situation since college.' She thought with a blush as she wiggled her ass deeper into her face.

"This is the best sex ever!" Mark groaned with a large grin. He started to move his hips faster as they slapped against her ass making her moan and lick Peg even faster. "Damn it, this is amazing, you cartoon girls are the best!"

"Definitely!" Peg moaned with a large grin. She squeezed her breasts harder and pinched her nipples before feeling Maria's tongue start moving up into her. "Oh god, yes, yes! Keep going Maria, I'm almost there!"

'You got it!' She thought while wiggling her tongue as she felt her pussy get moist the more Mark's dick moved in and out of her ass. 'Oh god, I don't think I can take much more of this!' She thought with a blush.

"Damn, I think I'm about to come!" He groaned as his dick started to twitch.

"Go ahead and do it inside her!" Moaned Peg.

"You got it!' He groaned before thrusting deep inside her and shot his load, making her eyes go wide as she moaned.

"Ay dios mio!" She moaned in pleasure before she felt herself about to come. "Oh my, I-I'm about to come!"

"Then do it!" Urged Peg feeling her own limit coming up close. 'Come on, just a little bit more!'

"I-It's happening!" She moaned in pleasure. She bit her lip before her juices splashed out just as Peg's own sprayed over her face. "Oh YEESSS!" She moaned with a smile.

"Oh god, yes! Perfect!" Moaned Peg riding out her orgasm while Mark stayed inside Maria's ass.

"Damn, this is amazing, it's moist, tight, I don't think I can pull out!" He groaned with a grin. 'First pussy, now ass? And in two Milfs!'

Peg hummed as her orgasm calmed down and panted. "Wow, you did pretty good, and this is your first time?"

"W-With a woman, yeah." She panted with a smile.

"And my first time in the ass." Smiled Mark pulling out while seeing some of his sperm slowly ooze out. "I guess you want a turn now, huh Peg?"

"Of course, I could use it rough and hard." She said with a smile as she lifted herself off Maria.

"Alright, time for round two...or is it round three?" He asked as looked at her with a grin. "You got enough for another round Maria?"

"Y...Yes." She moaned with a grin as they got into position.

(Later)

"Ah...ah….ah…."

"That...that was amazing...it was so intense!"

"My legs...feel a bit numb."

"I know...I never knew you could do that with your tongue."

"Yeah...I wonder if anyone heard us?"

'That...was awesome!' Thought Mark with a big grin.

"I don't think I can walk." Maria moaned with a large grin.

"Well you two, let's get our clothes back on." Spoke Peg stretching out her arms. 'And get some stuff to cover the smell in here.'

"Alright, did anyone see my dress?" Groaned Maria as she sat up.

"You're lying on it." Mark groaned as he pulled his pants on.

"Oh! Silly me." She chuckled before they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, are you done with your wild passionate sex or did you pass out, either way the noise has to stop." Maddie called, making them all go red.

'Crap! I forgot these doors aren't soundproof! Of course the others would hear us!' He thought as he cleared his throat. "W-We're fine, we're….done in here." He said with a blush as they hurried to put on their clothes.

"Good, and try to at least cover the smell up while you're at it." Wilma called from the other side.

"Wait, was everyone else just huddled on the other side of the door listening to us?" Mark asked as he put his shirt on.

"Of course not, that's crazy." Spoke up Timmy's Mom. "The others could hear it from downstairs."

"Quiet, he doesn't need to hear that." Shushed Dexter's Mom.

"Well, we're almost decent so you can go now, unless you want to come in and get a piece of Mark." Chuckled Peg.

"Maybe later, we just wanted to tell you to keep it down a little." Spoke Lila.

"All of you are out there!" Mark cried as they finished getting dressed and opened the door to see them all standing there trying to look innocent. "Um….I can explain! You see...um...they were helping me unwind with yoga, and...we accidentally slipped out of our clothes."

"And started moaning 'Harder, harder Mark, fuck me!' at the top of their lungs?" Wilma asked as she crossed her arms.

"...yes, that's….these….aren't fooling any of you whatsoever are they?"

"Not even close." Maddie chuckled. "That lie wouldn't even fool Mrs. Turner."

"Hey!"

"Alright alright, me and Peg were working on yoga, one thing lead to another, Maria saw us, and then it became a threesome."

"Wow, didn't think Maria had it in her, I guess it is always the bookworms." Chuckled Lila as the mexican Milf blushed. "Honestly I expected you to hit on one of us eventually to be honest."

"Well I already paid him to have sex with me, so does that count?" Mrs. Turner asked curiously.

"No." Spoke the women at once.

"Well, all of you are married or at least used to be married right? Plus it would get really awkward if I hit on you and you turned me down, we're stuck here until we can find a way out."

"True, but we also know you're a grown man with urges." Spoke Dexter's Mom. "I'm not saying I'd be all for it, but it'd still be flattering if you asked."

"Thanks,and trust me, it's not easy, you are all incredibly beautiful, like amazingly so." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Smiled Wilma. "But if you do start that more, try warning the rest of us or put a sock on the door."

"Alright, we'll try." He said with a blush. 'I wonder if I'm going to get with any others?'

(Later)

Mark sipped some coffee while seeing Maddie put together pieces around the front door. "So, how's it going on the portal?"

"So far so good, I managed to find coordinates to our universes, so if this is right this will create a doorway to each of ours, that way we can all come and go as we wish." She said as she tightened a few screws. "I can't wait to see Danny, I have so much to tell him, and I have to apologize so much for trying to…. Capture and dissect him."

"Yeah, I admit when I heard that stuff I kinda cringed."

"I know, it's awful! I can't believe I said that! I am going to hold onto my little boy and hug him until I have apologized for everything, then I am going to make sure he never leaves my sight again!"

"He can become invisible and intangible so….good luck with that." He muttered while drinking his coffee as his eyes glanced down at Maddie's ass that stuck out through the suit. 'Damn she has a fine ass, I'd love to have a whack at that.' He thought as he was mentally glad he was sitting down.

"I just hope they've been doing alright, it's been how long since we got here? I lost track of time."

"I don't know, I think I saw Lila tearing out her hair when she was going over her emails." He remarked while he kept staring at the ass as she tightened a screw.

"Yeah, I told her I had to focus all my energy on this, I don't think I can make it so she can answer her emails." She replied while her ass shook from side to side.

'Damn it, it's like she's not even wearing anything!' He thought with a blush as he tried to look away but he couldn't bring himself too. He felt his pants start to get tight and started to imagine hotdogging her ass and cumming all over her back. 'Damn it, that would be amazing….but I can only dream, she still likes Jack, if only she didn't like him like Peg and Pete...oh shit I'm turning into Vlad.'

"Damn it, this nut needs to move too." She groaned while he tried crossing his legs to cover the bulge.

'Yeah, it does.' He thought as he watched her ass jiggle ass as she tried to unscrew a stubborn nut. 'Oh man, I wonder what that suit would feel against my dick.'

Maddie mumbled and moved to turn around, but spotted Mark's position and the bulge he was sporting before sighing. "You know it's rude to get a hard on while talking to a lady."

"Oh um...sorry, it's just hard, that jumpsuit doesn't really hide much, does it?" He chuckled with a blush.

"Well no, and I'm assuming it's not going down anytime soon, but maybe I can help a little."

"W-Wait, really?" He asked as she began to walk towards him. 'Holy shit, is she going to fuck me?!'

She climbed on his lap and positioned herself to where her ass pressed against the bulge making him groan. "I'm not going to sleep with you, but if you like my ass so much, I'll use that to help get you to calm down."

"R-Really? Isn't that kind of teasing?" He groaned as she pressed it against his bulge.

"Yes, but if you got hard just from staring at it, you'll blow while feeling it." She chuckled as she kept rubbing it. "Plus think of this as punishment for staring and getting an erection when a lady is trying to talk to you."

He groaned while feeling his dick get harder and grabbed the couch to keep from getting ahead of himself. 'Damn it, it feels so soft even through these clothes!' He thought as he let out a groan.

"Wow, you're awfully sensitive." Teased Maddie moving her ass up and down against it.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am, or maybe you just have an amazing ass!" He groaned as his dick got harder. 'Damn it, I'm going to end up cumming in my pants, aren't I?'

"I'll bet you'd love to feel it directly, wouldn't you?"

"W-What guy wouldn't? You have an amazing ass!"

"Yeah, well, this ass belongs to Jack, so you're not going to be able to touch it~." She chuckled with a grin.

"Fuck!" He groaned before she reached back and began to actually knead her ass against and around the bulge making him grit his teeth. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Maddie!" He groaned as she giggled.

"I might be a bit." She smirked while she started to feel the bulge twitch in his pants. "Oh my, it seems it's time for the finale, I hope you have a spare pair of pants upstairs." She giggled as it twitched again.

"Oh god, just let me take it out!"

"Nope, you keep it on Mark, don't you dare bring it out!" She chuckled as it twitched again.

"Fuck!" He cried out before he started shooting his load up into his underwear with enough to go through and hit his pants. "Damn it! I need to go change!"

"Serves you right, you're gonna have to reign in the mini Mark before you get in trouble."

"Sorry." He groaned as she got up and walked towards the portal.

(Later)

"So Lila, anything new about your company?"

"Well, it seems like my girls stepped in and built a robot to replace me, given that some of my emails are asking why I was leaking oil." She replied with relief. "Meaning my position is still around, but now I'm gonna have to deal with questions like that when I get back."

"Well, at least it means they've noticed you're gone, meaning you haven't been replaced, right?" He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, though I imagine my husband is going a bit crazy."

"You know when you get back you should really talk to him into making something else than meatloaf, or at least have him make some that's good."

"I've tried, he's obsessed about it just like he is with cleaning, and phycologist run in fear whenever they hear our last name." She groaned.

"Well what are you gonna do when you tell them you know about Dukey and all the minor sutff they've done when you're not home?"

"First off, I'll make it clear if they try to erase my memory their chances of going to college will drop to zero, and second, I might actually leave the first one alone. I mean, seeing me and Hue try to force friends on Johnny made me see that was sort of…."

"Way too much pressure for a boy his age?" He chuckled with a grin. "Not to mention one of the people you tried to make him befriend was his bully?"

"Yeah, that, and honestly Dukey seems like a good influence, he thinks things out, tries to keep Johnny from doing as much crazy stuff." She listed off as she counted her fingers. "Plus it explains why we're always running out of coffee." She looked at the table with a frown. "But I might help Susan out and have a talk with Eugene's mother, even I'm not willing to let that go unpunished."

"Yeah, Eugene seems a bit...extreme, though you might want to talk to her and Mary about their obsession with Gil."

"Oh believe me, I am." She crossed her arms. "Frankly I don't get why they can spy on him and make so many gadgets but not actually go up and talk to him."

"I dunno, they're geniuses, they overthink everything, hell they turned themselves into lions in an attempt to get closer to him." Remarked Mark. 'How that was really gonna work I have no idea.'

"I know, though between you and me I'm hoping Johnny gets together with that Sissy girl, they seem like a good match." She chuckled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Trust me, you and every other fan of the show think the same." He chuckled as he looked her over. "Just like every fan thinks your husband is a bit crazy, he lets the girls do anything they want to your only son as long as they are on time for dinner." He said with a shrug as he looked her over.

"Well I suppose being a stay at home dad does have its faults."

"Yeah, I guess so, though maybe you should try to find him a hobby or something." Remarked Mark while he didn't notice something move near his groin before it touched making him jump while Lila smirked. "W-What the hell?" He groaned as he looked down in surprise. He saw it was a high heeled shoe and looked at Lila who casually sipped from her cup. "Lila?"

"Yes Mark? Is something the matter?" She asked as she took another sip of her coffee as she moved her heel against his foot.

He jumped and groaned while feeling the heel move up and down his groin with his dick slowly coming to life. "W-What are you doing Lila?"

"Oh, I'm just having some fun as I drink my coffee, nothing to serious, so we were talking about getting my husband a hobby?"

He grunted and gripped his cup while nodding. "Y-Yeah."

"Well do you have any in mind that might work for him?"

"W-Well, what about making model ships? I-It takes a lot of concentration and you have to be precise!" He groaned as she kept rubbing her heel against his dick. 'Fuck! I didn't expect this!'

"Hmmm, that does seem like something that might interest him, he is a bit of a control freak." She said with a smile as she took another sip of her coffee. She pressed the top part of her shoe against the tip of the bulge with Mark hitting the table with gritted teeth. "What's wrong Mark? You look a little tense."

"N-Nothing!" He spoke up while trying to keep it together. "Just a little...warm in here."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed, though I do wonder if Maddie disassembled the air conditioner as well to find more parts." She said as she kept lightly rubbed the base with the back of her shoe.

'Fuck! Please tell me she won't do this till I explode too!' He thought as he held back a groan. 'Damn it it's hard enough to wash my clothes, it's hard to get the stains out without the washer!' He thought as she kept grinding her heel against his bulge.

"You sure you're alright Mark?" She asked innocently.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine….everything is a-all right!" He groaned as he looked at her. 'Damn it, she is enjoying this, I just know it!'

'Let's see how long he holds out. I wonder if he'll stay seated or bolt.' She thought as she mentally chuckled. 'I've missed doing this to Hugh, though he always bolted the second I touched him.'

Mark groaned before jumping to his feet and ran out while looking at the bulge. 'Damn it Lila!'

'Aw, he ran away, I guess I'll have to have fun later~.' She thought with a grin.

(Later)

Mark headed down to the bathroom and headed inside, but there he saw clothes hung up on lines and most of the area filled up. "Oh come on!" He groaned as he pushed past several pieces of clothes. "They only came with the clothes on their backs, how is there so much?" 'I feel like there's a sexist comment in there.' He thought as he kept moving. 'I wonder when they're going to have the portal up and running?'

As he reached the sink he took some water to wash his face a little bit while unaware of the door slowly opening behind him.

'Alright, everything should be done drying now, I'll just start taking it down.' Dexter's Mom thought with a smile as she approached the clothes, not seeing Mark. She reached up and began taking them down, but when she took a shirt down was right when Mark looked up making them both scream and jump back on their rears in surprise. "M-Mark?!"

"D-Dexter's Mom!" He cried in shock. "D-Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Me? Why didn't you tell me you were already in here?"

"I didn't see you! And why are all these clothes in the bathroom?"

"Well I ran out of room for the other spot so I had to put them in here." She said as they got up and noticed that she had dropped the clothes and started to pick them up. "Sorry about that Mark."

"It's fine." He sighed before glancing over and went wide eyed seeing her ass stick out while she picked the clothes up. 'Damn, every woman here has an amazing ass!' He thought as his bulge began to grow, not noticing the shirt on his lap. 'I've done something with every chick here, except her.' He thought with a blush as she got closer and closer to him. 'Well, except Wilma of course.'

Said cavewoman happened to be walking towards the bathroom with the door obscuring the two inside. 'I really need to get my dress back, I'm just glad Mark hasn't seen me yet.' She thought as she put her hand on the doorknob.

Said male gulped seeing the ass get closer before the door swung open, making the two turn to see Wilma standing there with wide eyes before she screamed which caused Dexter's Mom to do the same and back up so much she pushed Mark to the ground with her straddling him while Wilma covered her eyes. 'What is happening?!' He thought as the door shut behind Wilma.

"What are you two doing in here?!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Mark!" She cried before feeling his mini Mark pressing against her making her blush. "O-Oh my Mark."

"S-Sorry!" He spoke up while feeling her ass through the clothing. 'Damn it, these women are just to sexy, it's not fair!' He thought as his dick grew harder.

"Really you two? If you wanna go at it at least warn the rest of us." Spoke Wilma shaking her head.

"I-It's not like that!" She cried with a blush as she tried to get up only to trip and fall on his dick again, making him groan. "Sorry!"

"I-It's fine, really." He groaned with a blush. 'Fuck that hurt!'

"Well, you two can have fun, I'm just here to get my dress." She said as she looked around for her white dress. When she spotted it she smiled and moved over, but didn't see the soap on the floor and wound up slipping backwards and crashed into the other two. "Aaaah!" She cried as she landed, her ass anding on his head as her head bonked into Dexter's Mom's head.

"OW! Watch it!"

"Sorry! I slipped on the soap!" She groaned as she tried to get up. She pushed on Mark's stomach on accident making him sit up and get a faceful of her ass making her blush. "M-Mark, get out from there!"

'S-Sorry!" He muffled through as he started to get a nosebleed. 'Fuck is this hot!'

(Later)

"Alright Mark, I think the portals finally done!" Smiled Maddie wiping her brow while gesturing to the high tech door frame around the front door. "It took awhile, but with this we'll be able to return to our home dimensions and it should leave a doorway so we can return here to visit whenever we want."

"But does it even work?" Asked Wilma.

"Well, we're about to see." She said as she hit some buttons and the doorway began to shake and glow. She stepped back while they all watched in silence and nervousness.

"How….how do we know if it worked?" Maria asked nervously.

"Just...about...now!" She spoke just as a green portal appeared. "Yes! It works! It works! Alright, who wants to go home first!"

All of them were silent and backed up more.

"What, is something wrong? The portal worked, I just have to put in coordinates and we can go home." Maddie said in confusion.

"Maybe you should go first." Spoke Lila with a gulp. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Alright, give me a second." She said as she hit some buttons as the a picture began to appear in the portal, looking like the outside of Lila's house. "But I can't go home first, I need to input the coordinates just right, do any of you know how to do that?"

"I guess you have a point…"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm sure this will take you home..and not turn you half ghost."

"Wait what?" She spoke before Maddie grabbed her and threw her through the portal. "WOAH!"

"If you survive wave at us, then I'll send Peg!" She called as Lila landed on the front lawn. "You ok?"

She rubbed her butt and stood up before looking at the portal. "I'm through!"

"Yes! It worked! Go say hi to your family, this was fun!" Maddie called with a smile. She turned to Peg. "You're next."

"Alright, I have a very long talk with Pete I have to get too...maybe I'll see if I can come back here and crash with Mark with my kids for awhile." She muttered as Maddie set the coordinates. When she saw her house appear she walked in while waving to the others and wound up on the front lawn. "Ah, good to be back home."

"Peg, is that you?" Goofy called from his house.

"Hey Goofy!" She called with a smile as Maddie looked at the others.

"Ok, who's next?"

"Me." Spoke Maria. "I am tired of waiting, I need to see my nino, I need to know he's ok!"

"Right on it." Maddie input the coordinates before Miracle City was shown. "Well, it was fun Maria, say hi to your son." She said with a smile as the hispanic woman stepped into the portal.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Could I go next? I want to see my family." Dexter's Mom said as she raised her hand.

"Sure thing." She said as she hit a few buttons and Dexter's lab appeared. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She said as she stepped through.

"Alright, now I'm guessing you want to get home next, right Wilma?"

"Yeah, then you should probably send Mrs. Turner home."

"Right-o." She replied inputting the numbers as it showed Wilma's house.

"Thanks a bunch, I'm gonna never forget this." Smiled the woman before walking through the portal.

"And now for you Mrs. Turner, you ready to take care of Vicky?" Mark asked curiously.

"Oh trust me, by the time I'm done she'll never set foot in my house again." She said as the portal showed her house which was currently on fire.

"Huh, it seems she's babysitting right now." Remarked Maddie before Mrs. Turner walked in with a frown. "And then there was one, I guess it's time I got home, I have to apologize to my little Danny for trying to dissect him."

"Thanks again Maddie, I don't know how this all happened, but I gotta say, it was a dream come true for me." Smiled Mark.

"Yeah, this was a new experience for us as well, and don't be a stranger, visit us anytime you like, ok?"

"Oh trust me, you wouldn't be able to stop me." He joked.


	156. Chapter 156

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 156

Omni, Yui, and Jack go on a fishing trip

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside time and space-

Omni yawned while using a portal to poke Jack, from another dimension, with a stick. "Boring, even more then the time I fought Adam for killing my waifu."

"We heard it, about a hundred times." spoke Yui floating by with Cynthia sleeping on his back.

"Well I'm still pissed!" He snapped before poking Jack with a stick with poop on it.

"Could you please stop poking me with the stick, you're gonna stain my lab jacket again." He muttered in annoyance.

"No." He said. "Not until I get my Parasite Queen Larvae back from you. I mean I did give you an egg and a Python Apollo egg yet you don't use my monster Grimm girls in that gun of yours."

"Well, I am afraid that the unpredictable Grimm DNA will fuck up my gun and all the DNA in it. If you're bored I could turn Yui into a Doll Slime again."

"Did that." He deadpanned. "Demon Lord Hotel remember?"

"I think that was before you met me." He said with a shrug. "But I heard the gist of it from Yui."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Omni said before pointing at Elizabeth, who was right behind him. "When will I see the little egg sacks of love?"

"Well, I'm thinking about stealing this guy away for a few months, I'm planning on having as many as possible and now he's almost stopped running from me~." She said as she looked at Jack and licked her lips.

"Yeeeeah, that ain't happening." Spoke Yui before he stood up and crossed his arms. "For it! Is! TIME!"

Omni blinked. "So it's time for us to annoy Hogwarts? I'm not done with the gender bending and sumo cannon yet."

"No! It is time for our destiny!" He snapped his fingers before gaining a fishing hat and several fishing poles. "It's time to go fishing boys."

"Fine, I was hoping you'd forget, but I have long since made peace with this, I'll go get the cooler of beer." Jack sighed.

"Yes! Now I can catch Mosasaurs and monster girl Mosasaurus!" Omni said while changing into a busty girl with a bikini and holding a gold fishing hook/harpoon hybrid in her hands. "Let's go!"

Yui's hand reached into the portal and pulled Jack out just as Elizabeth reached for him. "Maybe next time spidey girl."

"Fine, but don't you hurt a hair on his head!"

"You're still planning on using me as bait, huh?" Jack said as he looked at the two hooded figures.

"Yep, and I'm going to put cum on you. And NOT the stuff from your tiny dick." Omni giggled.

"It's big and I believe you mean chum."

"Meh, I'm no fisher, well except for the time I caught a five headed mermaid with octopus tentacles for its tail….Yui hated it because it was a Tsundere."

"It could have been great!" yelled Yui just as Cynthia started to slowly wake up.

"Daddy, what's happening?" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're going to be bait." Omni joked. "So get ready to become a jellyfish."

"Oooh! I love those." She smiled before all of them slowly glowed and vanished before reappearing next to a huge lake with woods nearby.

"Behold! The greatest fishing lake in the omniverse!" declared Yui with a laugh.

"Sounds like fun, I just ask that I get at least one chance to be the fisherman and not the bait." Jacks said as he looked around.

Omni looked around. "Universe 345-1, mmmm, boring. And it's where Jack the Ripper is a woman and started a bakery after her killings."

"Would she be a tsundere or just a murderer?" Jack asked curiously.

"Both."

"I am both terrified and aroused. So, where's our fishing boat?"

"Right there." Yui let out a deep growl followed by incoherent yelling while flapping his arms around and then acted like a fish before the surface began to bubble.

"...don't mind Yui, he's a mad demon god, not a sane one."

"Trust me, I know, I know fully well." Jack chuckled.

"Well when I was Sutinav, the mad deity, I was so evil I ate universes and other stuff. But that was before Yui stopped me." He sighed. "But oh well, let's see if Yui gets the boat."

Said deity clapped his hands before they all saw a large ship rise up, but it looked like a pirate one that seemed old and withered, but was still floating with a jagged open mouth at the front of it.

"Is this the Flying Dutchman?" Jack asked in mild surprise. "Nice, when you get a boat you really get a boat."

"Ironically that's the Pirates of the Caribbean version, I actually made a different one that was a personification monster girl but she nearly killed me so I had to put her in a black hole."

"Sounds like a nice girl...note to self, turn Hogwarts into a monster girl." Jack muttered with a grin.

"Now let us embark!" Called Yui before he jumped into the water and swam towards it with Cynthia riding on his back.

Omni shrugged before using a portal to appear on the ship. "Avast harties! Captain Omni is on deck!"

Jack simply pointed his watch at the ship and fired a mini grappling gun and swung aboard. "Alright, so where to now captain?"

"South!" Yelled Yui pointing to the land.

"North!" Omni growled. "I'm the captain here!"

'I knew that question was going to be fun.'

"Ok, you wanna be captain? Alright, then I'm gonna be taking a spot down below deck with all the booze, after all, the captain has to stay on deck." Smirked Yui before going down below."

"Want me to summon Francis Drake from the Fate Stay universe?" He asked.

"How about you're both co-captains? Also, where should I put the cooler?" Asked Jack as he pulled a square from his pocket which expanded into a large red cooler.

"Next to the mast, and I shall teach my little girl here how many bottles of old pirate booze you can take before passing out." remarked Yui before falling through the floor. "Damn it!"

"Oooh!"

"Glad I made it bottomless." Jack chuckled as he set it down.

Omni turned the wheel before saying. "Setting sail! You bilgerats man the sails, for the Flying Odin is ready to sail again!"

"Alright, what is our quarry captain?" Jack asked as he started to pull up the anchor.

"North first mate Jackie Boy."

"Aye aye captain." He said as he tilted his flatcap to him.

Omni turned to Yui. "Beta captain, ready the cannons!"

"I'll ready my fist up your head if you call me beta, besides, Cynthia's doing that right now." He remarked turning to see said slime looking inside one. "How's it look sweetie?"

"It looks like fun, can you fire me from one of them daddy, I wanna kill the monsters!"

"No firing on my watch private Cynthia." Omni frowned. "Now let's get some fish!"

"You heard him Cynthia." Spoke Yui before he moved a cannon back and sat down with his legs over the edge and started putting a worm on the end of his hook. "Now pay attention, this is how you bait the hook."

(At the other side of the lake)

We see several happy campers playing in the water, none seeing several fins rising from the water behind them.

"Ha ha!" One girl said while splashing some water at a boy her age. "Got you Bill!"

"I'm gonna get you babe, then lets fuck arou-." He started before he was suddenly sucked under the water.

"Bill? Where are you?" She said before getting dragged by some invisible force. "Waaaaah!" She cried as she started to get sucked under deeper and deeper until she saw several giant sharp teeth and then nothing.

(With our heros)

Omni yawned while looking bored. "The most boring universe I've ever been too. Ugh! Why couldn't there be a Nora in a maids outfit in this one?!"

"Because it ain't RWBY." Remarked Yui with him and Cynthia holding their poles. "Remember Cynthia, if it tugs you gotta be fast and start reeling, but don't go pulling the pole around wildly or they'll let go."

"Alright, I'll have the grub ready soon, you guys want anything specific?" Jack called as he grilled several pieces of meat on a giant grill.

"Dry rub ribs, from a dragon and a sun cow to be exact." Omni said with a sigh. "Mmmm, rubs~"

"Well, I got alligator ribs and some mystery sausages I got in space mexico."

"Meh I'll eat anything at this point." He shrugged.

"Same here." Spoke Yui while ripping part of the ship off and bit into it before chewing it. "Hmm, not bad, could use some salt."

"I want a fridge." Cynthia said while drooling a lot.

"I can actually manage that, what do you want in it?" Jack asked as he pulled out a mini fridge from his pocket.

"Dicks and ball sacks and some ribs."

"You can have sausages and meatballs. And I'm working on the ribs."

"Oh god, it's happened!" Cried out Yui dramatically. "My own baby girl prefers some random sausage and balls next to her own father! Oh cruel fate! I'm turning out like Spirit!"

"It's ok daddy, yours is plenty." smiled Cynthia patting him on the back while he cried anime tears.

"Yui." Omni deadpanned. "Do you want me to show her Yui Jr?"

"The hell you will!"

"If he's Spirit I want to be Shinigami, maybe then he might listen to me." Muttered Jack with a shrug.

"So no Touhou Project?" Omni asked. "I mean Komachi is a shinigami."

"Nah, never saw that universe or show."

"...AHHHHHHH!" Omni screamed in horror.

"Same." Remarked Yui with a sniffle while letting Cynthia rub his head before he noticed his pole twitching. "Huh? Hey look! I got a bite!"

"We got a bite? Alright! I'll get the net." Jack said as he turned off the grill.

"And I'll get the harpoon!" Omni said before getting his weapon ready.

Yui reeled in as fast as he could while feeling a tug and grunted while going faster. "Stubborn eh? Well Cynthia keep in mind, it helps to club them when they get close, so when this bastard comes out, give him a good conk on the noggin'."

"Ok daddy." She said with a giggle.

TUG!

Yui and Cynthia pulled while holding onto the ship before a shadow darted by the side in Jack's line of sight.

"Holy shit this is a big one, we might have a prize winning fish!"

"It's a monster girl of a Mosasaurus!" Omni grinned.

"No way, it has to be a regular one, it's too big to be a monster girl one."

"You'd be surprised what we can find!" Spoke Yui tugging one last time before a large shape lunged out and bit down on the ship where he was while taking half of Cynthia too before it went under the water.

"OH DUST AND FUCK!" Omni screamed.

"Fuck! It just bit part of the boat off, did anyone see exactly what it was? Or if it was a regular one or a monster girl?"

"No."

"Sorry Jackie boy." Cynthia said while fixing herself up. She glared at the water and pointed at it. "Give me back my daddy you stupid fish!"

"I don't think staring at it will do anything, we'll just have to capture it to get Yui back...or wait until he gets bored."

"Jack." Omni said with a serious tone. "It's time for your second job, mister fish."

"Alright, I have long since made peace with this." Jack sighed in acception. "Let me just take my gadgets off of me so I don't ruin them in the water."

He nodded before producing a maids outfit. "Oh and I want you to wear this while being the bait."

"...how in the omniverse will that help us catch the fish? Does it have a fucking maid fetish?"

"One word, tentacles." He smirked evilly.

"Oh no. Oh HELL no, I will be bait, but not like that!"

"Private Cynthia, restrain Jackie Boy."

"Mmmm, maybe." She spoke while rubbing her chin.

"I am first mate, I outrank you!"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"I'll give you two and a playmate." Jack said quickly.

"I'll give you a world of cookies and one trillion playmates."

"I'll make it three cookies and immortal playmates who are monster girls like you!"

"I'll give you Yui's dick." Omni smirked before suddenly getting spear tackled by Cynthia.

"Daddy's dick is mine!"

"Cynthia, he has Yui's dick, he stole it from him, you have to get it back!" Jack called with a grin.

Omni deadpanned before producing said dick, which was as large as an elephants, and gave it to Cynthia. "Restrain Jackie Boy, and this is yours."

She blinked before saluting and tackled Jack before engulfing his body with her own.

"No fair Omni, you know she can't resist her dad's dick!"

"Hello, I had to fuck his pussy so I know what his dick is." Omni deadpanned. "Now maids outfit time!"

"...Fine, I'll get you back though." Jack grumbled as Cynthia dragged the costume towards him.

"I'm gonna get daddy's dick!"

(Later)

Jack grumbled while wearing the maids outfit and tied to a fishing harpoon line.

"I'm going to enjoy this fusion wannabe." Omni muttered in glee.

"I am so going to get that jackass back...maybe I could turn him into a robot maid?" Muttered Jack as he looked at the water.

Cynthia picked it up and reared her arm back. "Find daddy!" Before hurling him out into a random direction.

"Dare she blows!" Omni laughed like a mad pirate.

SPLASH!

The line went in the water and started to sink with Jack closing his mouth.

"Wait...that IS where daddy is, right?" Blinked Cynthia realizing she didn't bother to WAIT before throwing.

"I'm….not sure." Omni gulped.

"Nooo! I just threw away our bait!" She cried out in anguish.

'Damn it, I really hope a fish eats me.' Jack thought as he looked around. 'And that I don't drown.'

What he didn't see was a large shape swimming towards him and under the ship with the sharp fins on it's back scratching across the bottom of the boat which made it sway slightly and alerting the two on it.

"Is that the thing that ate Daddy? GIVE ME MY DADDY BACK!"

"I think so." Omni said before summoning a RWBY weapon. "Hope Neptune doesn't mind me shocking this lake."

ZAP!

"We'll save you daddy!" Cynthia cried, neither realizing that they were electrocuting Jack.

Said scientist went cross eyed due to the shock, but the shadow behind him got bigger and bigger without stopping before it's mouth opened and chomped down over him and the harpoon before it started to swim away with the rope tied to the mast and starting to pull on the boat.

"AHHH!" Omni screamed while holding to the deck using the trident. "This is like a monster movie! And not the sexy Ringu version either!"

Cynthia held on using the railing while the fish under the water dragged the ship towards the camp area which had blood in the water with numerous sharks swimming around. "Look!"

"Oh god! Yui summoned a Megalodon again!"

"Welp, now I'm eaten by a monster, in a maids uniform and tied to a harpoon, could this get any worse?" Groaned Jack.

"Ugh…." Came a disgruntled groan from down the belly of the fish with the inside covered with old wrecked boats and skeletons.

"Yui? Is that you dude?" Jack called as he tried to get free from the ropes. "What's up, this doesn't seem like a place you'd hang out in, so why are you still here?"

"I...need….help…." Groaned the deity while there was a light coming from his direction. "Help…"

"You need help? Oh shit this got serious." Jack said as he managed to finally get free. "I'm coming just hold on."

"Ugh…." Yui groaned while the stomach tumbled like an earthquake and a dinosaur with a bad case of gas rolled up into one.

"Yui, where are you?" Jack called as he looked around the skeletons.

"Over...here...follow the light…"

RUMBLE!

FSSSS!

"What the hell is happening out there?" Jack shouted as he saw the light and began to follow it.

(Two hours of looking later)

Yui felt himself feeling weaker and weaker while glaring at the glowing yellow rock on his stomach. "Damn...this...thing…"

RUMBLE!

FSSSS!

Crack.

Yui blinked hearing the breaking of bones right near him.

"Yo, Yui! The lights pretty damn bright now, where the fuck are you?!"

"O...Over here!" He called before blinking when he spotted Jack. "Oh god...am I delirious?"

"Trust me, I wish you were, blame the outfit on Omni, literally every other piece of clothing I found in here is either rags or covered in shit...what is that rock on your stomach?"

"Get...it...off, now." He groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it, is this thing making you weak?" He asked as he lifted up the rock, seeing it was a glowing yellow stone.

Yui nodded and tried to sit up. "Cover it...now."

The stone glowed while Jack tried to find something to cover it up with, but found nothing.

"Damn it, there's nothing here but bones...I got an idea." He said as he tried to take the maid uniform off. "I am definitely taking this home, something that can make you weak? This might be my ace in the hole."

"Hurry...I feel like I got….hit by a giant's dad...in the nuts…"

"Alright, I'm on it, I'm on it...there we go!" Jack said, now naked except his hat and goggles, the maid uniform wrapped around the rock. "Does that help?"

Yui took a deep breath and flexed his hands before standing up and stretched. "Oh fuck, a thousand times yes. I don't know why, but I felt like I couldn't do a thing when that thing landed on me when I got swallowed up by this giant piece of tuna."

RUMBLE!

FSSSS!

" **ROAR!** "

"Not even my powers would work, meaning that thing nullifies what I can do. That equals to us getting out of here one of two ways. Either we go out the backdoor or I give this giant anchovy one hell of a dentist appointment and go through the front."

FSSSSSSSS!

"I say we go with the front door, though I'm surprised Omni and Cynthia haven't gotten us out yet." Jack said as he tucked the rock under his hat.

(With said people)

Omni screamed while feeling really sick. "Too fast! Can't hold in my lunch!"

"Spit them out!" yelled Cynthia tossing random stuff she could find at the fish which was dragging the sharks under and filling the water with more blood.

"Ugh…." He groaned before summoning Excalibur and changed it. "Taste SABER'S EXCALIBUR!"

The beast just roared under the water and ate a large whale shark, turning the lake red with blood.

He was about to attack before getting an idea and sent the weapon away and summoned a Sea Dragon Grimm. "GO!"

But it just flew away.

"...FUCK SALEM'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

The fish kept going before letting out a roar feeling something hitting it's teeth and started to flail around as some of the teeth began to crack.

(Inside)

"What's that? You got a toothache? Let me fix that!" Yelled Yui with his arm stretched out behind him.

"Fire in the hole!" Jack shouted as he threw a handmade explosive at one of the teeth.

The fist flew back and slammed into them just as the explosive went off and broke three teeth before the two went pulled out when water rushed in and the fish made a loud roar of pain.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out while looking very pissed off.

(Outside)

The two floated up to the surface while shaking their heads.

"Yui! Jackie Boy!" Omni yelled out from the ship. "Thank every god in the omniverse you're ok!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey Omni, wanna see something really fucking cool!" Jack shouted as he began to climb the side of the ship.

"Is it a Mershark the size of cancun?" He asked while Jack showed him the orb. "...huh? And it's supposed to be cool?"

"Huh, I guess it only works on Yui...I'm gonna have to run some tests."

"Wait." Omni said while looking at it. "That's a void of light orb, it causes dark beings to lose powers. That explains it as only a void of dark orb can affect me."

"Huh, I got something new to look for now." Jack said as he put the orb under his hat.

"Daddy!" Called Cynthia seeing said being hovering over the water and looking at the fish which was on the surface and had the face of an angler fish with razor sharp fins on its sides and spine with rock hard scales.

"Cynthia sweetie, when I give the signal you finish this guy." He spoke cracking his knuckles. "This just got personal when this guppy tried to eat me. Omni, Jack, stay out of this."

"Fine just don't go too far mister demon god." Omni shrugged.

Yui took a deep breath. "The World!" before the yellow figure rose up and time stopped before it ran over and went under the water before delivering a barrage of jabs to the belly of the beast.

"Mudamudamudamudamudamuda!" It yelled before disappearing just as the fish went flying up into the air in an instant.

"Now!"

"Suraimu Suraimu no Dicer!" Yelled Cynthia forming sickles with her hands and stretched them out to the beast before she diced it up into several sections which fell down onto the camp site.

Omni shrugged. "Sakuya Izayoi's time powers are better."

"Alright, so, who's up for a fish fry?" Jack called as he started to put his regular clothes back on before picking up pieces of the diced fish.

"I want ribs." Both Omni and Cynthia groaned.

"I had ribs ready before you threw me at that thing, what happened to them?" Jack called as he looked at his empty grill.

"Yuyuko ate them." Omni said pointing to a pink haired woman with a triangle slip on her head.

"Sorry." She said before getting sent back to her universe by Omni.

"She's a ghost that eats anything and can manipulate death itself." Explained Omni.

"...neat, I'll start making some more ribs." Jack said with a sigh.

"Dye ribs!" Both said with grins.

"Fine, just give me a bit." He said as he pulled the raw meat from his jacket before he started cooking.

(Later)

It was high noon with the four of them digging into the fish with vigor.

"So full." Cynthia groaned while looking VERY bloated from all the meat. "Burp!"

"Glad to see you liked it." Jack chuckled.

"My little girl needs her meat, she won't grow big and strong without it." Spoke Yui letting out a burp before chugging from a beer can and tossed one to her. "And she needs to know how to handle beer, that way I can get on her case later on in life about why not to drink it."

Omni shrugged while eating some meat. "At least I have manners. Marisa is going to enjoy making you have elicit classes."

"Hey, she knows I'm fine like I am. Although she might wanna be firm on that stuff when she sees Cynthia."

"Have I met Marisa?" Jack asked as he deep fried one of the pieces of fish.

"Nope." Spoke Yui. "But I did warn her about our fishing trip, but she said she might be late and won't be by until tomorrow. Don't know how she's gonna get here without me or Omni, but she said she had her own way and that was that."

"A demonic yandere." Omni said cryptically.

"Maybe she'll use Omniverse uber or something." Jack said with a shrug.

"Look I'm a spacetime god, I don't give my powers to just anyone, especially Steam Empress and Lilith Slime."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you guys about something, remember how Yui gave me their DNA after you stole them from me?" Jack said as he looked at Omni.

"Yes and the Grimm Goddess is doing well, but I still need to teach them how to not kill unless ordered to." Omni sighed.

"Yeah, well, it looked like Yui was having fun being a parent, and I was thinking of ways to keep Elizabeth from going baby crazy, so I got an idea." He said with a grin. "I decided to clone them, I'm going to be the proud father of twins."

"Congrats!" Slurred Yui with a hiccup. "This calls for a celebratory drink, Cynthia take it away!"

"You got it daddy!" She called as she began to chug a large barrel of booze.

Omni shrugged before making a CD player appear as it played Beethoven's Fifth. "Ah, much better."

"But I'd be careful Jack." Spoke Yui with a hiccup. "She might try and pull the 'ol 'Well they need a good mom' card. Why you went with a crazy gal like that I'll never know."

"Well, she's nice, plus there's the fact I can never get away from her since you keep telling her where I live. Besides, Arachnids are one of my favorite monster girls, along with cowgirls."

"Now now, I might, MIGHT have played a hand in you two meeting, but...um...hey who wants more beer!" He called out changing the subject.

"I'll take cider." Jack chuckled. "And yeah, you did play a big part, you created her, led her to my location repeatedly, had your daughter lead her to me….do I have to go on?"

Omni sighed before saying. "Oh right." He laughed evilly. "I took fifty percent of your Zoo for a special job. So in essence, I am your neighbor."

"Well, better to have a friend as a neighbor then some weirdo."

"Do you want to know what it is for?"

"Yep, is it a giant sex dungeon?"

"No." He deadpanned. "A wildlife preserve that not only brings goddesses and gender bended gods from fading to the present, but turns them into monster girl deities. It's called DMG Park, the motto, to save deities from the brink of extinction and to give them a second chance."

"Wow, sounds pretty ambiguous."

"And you're helping."

"Wait, what? I am? How so?"

"Your portal, while yes it's not good for otherworldly travel, it's a powerful time portal that, with my help, can bring deities back from being forgotten. So, care to help partner number two?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He said with a grin. "Though question, can you keep them from screwing around with my Zoo?"

"Yep, it's outside normal time space and it's way below your Zoo, about ten times as deep. The old prison zone 13 I recall its name was."

"Huh, sounds like a nice place, if you want me and Yui are running a monster girl prison in our free time, you're welcome to take any girls you need from there."

Omni smirked. "Sure, in exchange for some hugs and a rare genderbend gun so I can use it on Aizen when I fight him later."

"Done, I think I might actually have just the thing you need in my lab, though I was wondering if you and Yui would be willing to help me with a big project I've been working on."

"Robots?" Asked Omni sagely.

"Yep, I've been modifying my monster gun so now it can also turn girls into robots, and I've been planning a multiverse road trip to robotify some girls, you two in?"

"Yes." Chuckled Yui swaying on his seat. "And then afterwards your daughters, my daughter, and every girl there can have a happy funtime sleepover! Bahahaha!"

"Ok." Omni nodded. "And I'll get you the rare ones that you don't know about like RWBY or Touhou Project." 'And then you.'

"Alright, that sounds good to me, in fact I got a great new vehicle being made, think an RV from the future on steroids." He chuckled with a grin. 'Note to self, find a way to make sure my gun can't be used on me.'

Omni looked at Cynthia with a smile. "Let's dance!"

"No."

He pouted. "Why?"

"Because I feel gooood." she slurred with a blush while trying to stand, but fell back on the ground with a giggle. "I fall down."

He sighed while helping her up. "Want some water? It helps slimes get bigger." 'And less drunk.'

"Me want dizzy water from daddy." she slurred while turning to a puddle, literally.

He shrugged before pouring some wine into her from a portal. "Oh well, have fun being a drunk slime."

She giggled while turning pure red. "Hic, I feel funny, like a grape!"

"Good thing she doesn't have any kidneys or they'd be shot to hell by now." Jack chuckled.

Omni shrugged before getting an idea and summoned a massive Mosasaurus monster girl, already dead, and grinned. "Want it's DNA? If not I'll eat it."

"I'll take it's DNA! Thanks, I'll just need a scale or two then you can have the rest." Jack said with a grin as he pulled out his gun and walked towards it.

"Oh by the way, this one came from a dinosaur monster girl world that Yui accidentally made using a tissue with his snot in it."

"Wooo! I made the lizards!" Laughed said deity before passing out with a snore.

"I can very much believe that, and hey, I didn't say it before, but nice work on those Grimm monster girls." He said as he pried off one of the large scales.

"Thanks, I mean I wanted to try my hands on it before I start making….oops spoilers." He winked at the screen. "Can't let that one slip yet."

"Alright, well, if you need any help I'm always ready to help. So, are you going to eat this thing raw or do you want me to cook it up for you?"

Omni shrugged before moving towards it and instantaneous ate the monster girl whole before spatting the bones out. "Ugh, that was some good ribs."

"Wow, that was impressive...and a bit terrifying."

"I did that with Mercury one time." He said before pulling the screen up to reveal the next day. "And cue me paroding Yui's Love for cartoons."

"So, what are we doing today?" Jack asked as he looked into the cooler.

"Wake up Yui." Omni said while summoning a nuclear bomb. "Hold him still."

"Um, you sure that's a good idea?" Jack asked as he grabbed the deities shoulders.

"No, but it's either this or I summon his most hated girl."

"Eh?"

He whispered into his ear. "Tsunderes."

"Ah, he really does hate those...but that sounds like we'll still be able to fish when he wakes up, versus a nuke going off."

Yui snored while grumbling before grabbing at the puddle which was Cynthia and tried cuddling with it.

"He he."

Omni sighed before summoning a massive tsundere mermaid. "Go Tsundere 6's queen! Wake him up!"

"Ok, but it's not because I like him or anything!" She said with a huff as she crossed her arms. "Wake up you baka!"

"Louder!" Omni whimpered.

"W-Wake up you baka! I want you to get up, b-but not because I like you or anything!" She shouted with a blush.

Cynthia yawned and looked up. "...AHHHHH! SCARY FISH LADY!"

Yui shot up and narrowed his eyes. "Who woke up my daughter?"

"Them." Omni said pointing to Jack and the mermaid.

Yui stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Do you know how long a girl her age needs for sleep? If she don't get enough it'll mess her up!"

"Hey! I didn't wake you, Omni summoned the tsundere mermaid!"

"Tsundere?!" He growled before looking at Cynthia. "Listen and watch closely Cynthia, this is what daddy does to tsunderes."

"Ok daddy, just get her away from me." She said nervously.

Yui jumped up to the face of the mermaid with a growl. "You scared my daughter!" before his arm stretched out and wrapped around her torso.

"L-L-Let go of me you baka! I-It's not like I like you touching me or anything!"

"Pervert." He spoke before swinging his arm up causing her to fly up into the air before it became a twinkle. "Next time be truthful and tell me you wanna jump my bones, don't beat around the bush."

Omni deadpanned. "You just sent Tsundere 6's queen into orbit."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Well, covering up a murder is always a fun activity for a fishing trip." Jack said with a shrug.

Omni sighed. "Fine and I feel like finding treasure today in the lake. Yui? Any ideas?"

"Well we got the boat, so it makes sense, but we'll have to do it the old fashion way. Wait on the boat and see if any of the lines just happen to hook a chest, that's how you do it." He spoke with crossed arms while Cynthia nodded her head.

"Jack? Any ideas for today besides causing a war against yanderes and tsunderes?"

"Well, we could just fish….maybe with dynamite?" He suggested with a shrug.

"Booo."

"I don't hear you coming up with any ideas, we've already caught fish and got drunk, that's the two big things."

"Sex with girls turned into monster fish girls." He suggested. "It would be interesting and fill out the sex part of the trip, or do you want to learn how to become a girl?"

"No monster fish girls!" spoke Yui with Cynthia crossing her arms. "We came here to fish, and fish we shall!"

"So? It'll be like fishing with regular ones, except instead of worms we'll be using dildos as bait." Jack said with a shrug.

"Hmmm, well...Cynthia DOES need experience dealing with them. Ok guys, let's do it! Cynthia make sure to get the right shape down, I got some dildos you can mimic to get it right."

"I'll get the shark fishing chairs set up, those monster girls have a lot of power behind them."

"I'll get the jelly jars, we'll milk any jellyfish we find of their jelly." Spoke Yui like it made sense.

"I'll get some man-'o-wars." Omni sighed. "And some killer whales."

"Alright, I'll get the poles set up, when do we set sail?" Jack asked as he pulled several poles from his pocket.

"NOW!" Cynthia yelled out.

"You heard my innocent angel, we set sail now! So says captain Yui!"

"And captain Omni."

(At the ship)

They blinked as they saw a large sea sponge eating the wood off of the deck.

"So...does anyone know how exactly we caught spongebob's obese cousin?"

"I told Cynthia to grab anything that moved and she found this." Remarked Yui with a sweatdrop.

"This is weird." Omni admitted. "And I've seen Tentacled Madness being made."

"So….do we throw it back? Set it on fire? What do we do?" Jack asked as he stared at it.

"Let's turn it into a chicken, maybe it has some flavor?"

"Alright...regular chicken or a monster girl one?"

"You choose." Omni shrugged.

"Regular it is." He said as he hit it with a green laser from his watch, which turned it into a giant chicken.

"Chicken!" cried Cynthia running at it before the bird clucked and started running away across the deck.

Omni threw in a line covered in intestines and sighed. "I hope we don't get a murderous starfish, that guy got me off the series among other things."

"Well, just make sure not to call him chubby." Jack joked.

"Like you?" He joked back.

Yui dangled over the railing upside with his pole while whistling. "If we do find any monster girls you two can have a go at them, I gotta be firm since I got a daughter, a pseudo-wife/stalker/girlfriend, and a possible maid who might be running amok in Jack's lab. Hey how is she doing anyway?"

"Doing fine, we've gotten all the data we can from her, I can go get her now if you want." He said with a shrug.

"Let's not." Omni said with a sigh. "I'm not in the mood to go to the Zoo, well officially that is, plus I saw you blasting Yui before."

"Really? Huh, I guess it didn't work because he didn't't turn sane." Jack said with a shrug.

"Oh please, you trying to turn me sane is like changing Cynthia here into the opposite of a daddy's girl."

"Can you blame me? It was in the early days, right after you mutated most of the zoo with monster blood."

"I plead the fifth." He smirked before he saw shadows moving around under the boat. "Guys?"

"Yes?" Omni asked.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he looked at the hooded deity.

"I think we got company, quick! Both of you whip your dicks out! They'll be drawn in by the musky scent!"

"What happened to the dildos, I thought we were using them as bait!"

"I saw the….oh no." Omni gulped. "The sponge ate them!"

"See? Besides, toys only work so well." Remarked Yui before the ship was slightly pushed by one of the shadows with more swimming around the ship. "They smell the scent of men!"

"Hey! What if they're from another universe?!" Omni yelled. "I mean they might be trying eat us for our souls!"

"What, are you saying there are portals to other universes in this lake? Well, seeing Yui brought us here I wouldn't doubt that."

"More like anti universes." He sweatdropped. "So um anyone got antimatter shields?"

"You haven't even seen them." Spoke Yui before a webbed hand rose up and grabbed the side before a body began to slowly rise up and show a mershark smirking before she started climbing up. "Mershark! Your waifus here Omni!"

"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Jack muttered as he remembered the movie Jaws.

"ROAR! I need sperm and blood!" She yelled while looking a little rabid.

"Oh shit...I hope she doesn't mean at the same time."

"She has rabies." Omni gulped. "We need to throw her back in!"

Cynthia stretched her arms out and knocked the girl off, but soon more began to rise up and started to climb up the sides all around the boat. "They're all around us!"

"Don't let them bite you or you'll get rabies!" Omni yelled while summoning massive spears to try and send the Mersharks off the ship.

"Ok, now would be a good time to leave! Yui, could you open a portal!" Jack shouted as he shot several with his gun, turning them into confused dwarves.

"After all the stuff you've seen us do you're scared of them? They're like puppy dogs." Remarked Yui before seeing tentacles wrap around the rails and saw other girls coming out. "Hey look, we got some scylla joining us too, Jack do you need any of these?"

"Well, I am light on Scylla, but it's the rabies I'm afraid of, I hate needles and I'm going to have to get shots if one bites me!"

"Wait!" Omni said before pulling out a large needle. "Let's go injection Lily's needle! Hahaha!"

"Oh fuck no!" He cried as he began to run away, stepping on various girls head in attempt to get away.

"I just want to cure you!" He said while running after the mortal turned deity.

"Men." Growled a mershark before getting a right hook that sent her flying off the boat thanks to Cynthia with a dark look on her face.

"Don't hurt daddy you hussy!"

"Bitch!" They growled while foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry, but I don't fuck fish." Spoke Yui before his hands were covered in flames before he started streaming fire out at them.

They growled while Omni gave Jack an injection that turned him into a real deity.

"Now you don't have to worry about rabies for two hours! Have a nice day~"

"You bastard! I hate needles!" He cried as he began to grab random girls and throw them at Omni like baseballs.

He got pelted before falling into the water. "Gah! Jackie Boy!"

Yui kicked a scylla off while a mershark tried biting into Cynthia's back, but it didn't make her flinch.

"Bad bitch." She said in anger.

"Yo, Yui, throw the Scylla in here!" Jack shouted as he pulled out a large cage and opened it.

"Flying squid!" yelled Yui picking one up by the tentacles and chucked her into the cage.

"Men!" It growled in rage before Omni got backup and had a Sea Bishop on his head.

"Don't shoot! She's not infected!"

"Where am I?!" She screamed seeing all the foaming mouths and going pale.

"Yui! Get some rabies shots now!"

"Give some to me, I'll see if I can load them into my gun!" Jack called as he shot several more foaming girls, turning them into Grizzlys.

Which made them even more angry and aggressive then normal.

"JACK!"

"Cynthia! Breakfast time!" Yelled Yui punching one while holding it in a headlock.

"Yay! I'm gonna get rabies!" she cried as she began to eat random girls whole.

The Sea Bishop shivered in fear while holding on to Omni's head. "W-What's going on?!"

"You came out of my stomach from your world." Omni said. "And now you're going to be Jack's head nurse at Zoo."

"I can promise she won't be used for experiments, I got a soft sport for the Sea Bishops."

"I'll bet something else isn't that soft near them." Muttered Yui with a chuckle.

"Just get the shots Yui!" Both snapped at him.

"Ok ok." He spoke before pulling a tommy gun out of his sleeve and cocked it. "I'm gonna go Al Capone on all your water logged asses!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"Kill them Yui, kill them all….except the Scylla!" Jack shouted as he and Omni ducked behind the mast to avoid getting shot.

"And the Sea Bishop!" Omni yelled before seeing a very tall Kelpie coming up the side of the ship. "AHHH! KILLER KELP!"

"Men!" She growled in a rabies filled rage.

"This may be the end Omni, it was a good life!" Jack shouted as it pulled itself onto the deck.

"Such drama queens." Remarked Yui before he snapped his fingers just as the mast itself suddenly stretched out like rubber and started wrapping around the girl like a snake.

"Ah! Let go!" She growled in rage. "I need men! I need them inside me now!"

"I wonder if she means sexually or in her stomach." Muttered Jack.

Yui raised his hand while the mast followed and slowly lifted her up as well while she squirmed. "You know the old saying, what goes up," before swinging his hand down before the mast tossed her away as she crashed into the water. "will fall down and make a big splash."

Omni sighed while bringing the Kelpie up and placed her in a red orb that turned into a gemstone. "Jack, when you get back to Zoo, cure her then fuse her or something."

"Sure, I think I just used my last Kelpie anyway, I got an experiment to fuse her with a Cheshire cat." He said with a grin.

"What about me?" The Sea Bishop asked. "Am I going to...be fused or something when I'm a nurse?"

"Oh no no no, of course not, you're going to be taking care of the other girls who get sick, plus you just seem too nice to fuse." Jack said with a smile. 'Note to self, issue new sexy nurse uniforms.'

"Well at least you got a new test subject." Spoke Yui while Cynthia was bloated before slowly digesting the girls inside her as he tapped the bars. "What you gonna name her?"

"Call the Kelpie Ares, and what's your name miss Sea Bishop?" Omni asked.

"M-My name is Angel." She said as she clutched to her tablet like it was a teddy bear.

"Like angelfish? Ha! I got it." Laughed Yui while the scylla frowned and tried thrashing around in the cage.

"Men Men Men!" She growled while foaming wildly.

"Alright, you calm down, I'll make you one of my interns after I cure you." Jack muttered as the cage began to shrink.

Omni looked at Cynthia before putting a sumo outfit on her. "Ha! Sumo slime! That's a laugh!"

"Very funny." Jack chuckled as he picked up the now tiny cage and Scylla and put them in his pocket.

"Full." Burped Cynthia with a glazed look in her eyes. "Burp."

Yui took the outfit off her before she went back to normal size. "Ok, so we at least caught something and made sure they didn't go to waste, which is good. But there's something else we gotta see here before Marisa gets here, at least I think so, I'm not wearing a watch."

"You fucking a wolf?" Joked Omni.

"Oh no, that's reserved for my part time job at the porno studio next wednesday, I mean a spot where I sensed two major body sources of heat that a lot of smaller fish have been staying away."

"Maybe fire based fish monsters like a sea dragon?" Omni suggested. "Or the Loch Ness Monster?"

"What about an underwater volcano monster girl?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." He walked over to the wheel and turned it around. "We check it out for ourselves."

Omni shrugged. "I'll get the Nautilus from 20,000 leagues under the sea."

"I'll load the torpedos with my special bomb, it'll knock out anything smaller than Godzilla for an hour." Jack said with a grin.

The ship slowly moved after the sail was pulled down with Yui somehow having an old captain's hat, wooden leg, while smoking from a pipe.

"Hey, I think you're missing a parrot." Jack joked.

"Caw." Said a large parrot with a humans head.

"That's a Ka." Omni explained. "Or Egyptian soul personification."

"Caw caw caw."

"I don't know why...but I want to deep fry it." Jack said as he stared at it.

"Do that and you are eating a human soul, so cannibalism."

"Damn it...what if I just eat the bird part?"

"Still the same thing."

"Damn it."

"Keep your heads together ye scurvy dogs!" spoke Yui while narrowing his eyes forward. "I can hear the sound of the beasts through the fog."

"What fog?" asked Cynthia looking around.

"I'm doing a thing, go with it." He whispered.

"Daddy is weird."

The ship moved on for a few more minutes before the water started to get rough and rock the boat around.

"We're on a lake, what is up with this weather?" Jack groaned.

"There!" Yelled Yui pointing ahead. "I see the beasts!" up ahead of the ship was a large white shark that was bigger than the boat trying to bite at a green humanoid-ish creature that had several tentacles wrapping around it.

"Wow...I want them, I want them in my zoo!" Jack called with a grin.

"That's Cthulhu!" Omni paled. "But he's supposed to be in the pacific asleep!"

"Well hold onto your hats, I'mma turn them into monster girls!" Jack laughed crazily as he began to hit buttons on his gun.

Omni sighed. "Then let's hunt the beast!"

"I'll stab them in the heart with this ship!" yelled Yui turning the ship and sped up the speed. "I stab at thee!"

They kept on fighting while Omni summoned a portal and caused Way Big's hand to punch them from different directions.

CRASH!

" **ROAR!** "

" **IZAHSKILKI?!** "

"This is gonna be fun!" Jack laughed as he tried to shoot them, only to miss and hit Way Big's arm. "Damn it!"

"Ah! Oh god! I'm a girl now!"

Yui laughed before the megalodon swam over and rammed right into the ship causing him to go flying off and bounce on it's back. "Ooof! You stupid guppy! Just for that, I'm gonna do something no man has done before! Imma fuck your blowhole!"

" **ROAR!** " It roared while ramming the ship again.

"Yui, I don't think that thing has a blowhole!" Jack called as he tried to shoot them again. "Damn it, the stupid ship keeps making me miss!"

The dark god let out a roar before a tentacle lashed out and grabbed the scientist before picking him up from the ship.

"Jackie Boy!" Omni yelled out before summoning another portal as a certain Saber sent her Noble Phantasm at Gilgamesh, only for it to cut the tentacle.

Jack fell and landed on the ship. "Oww...damn it, I am turning it into a monster girl and fucking it in the ass for that!" He groaned in anger.

"Daddy!" Cried out Cynthia who was holding onto the large fin. "Hang on!"

"Relax sweetie! I'm just riding it out!" He called before getting grabbed by Cthulhu. "Oh fuck." before held up to the god's face.

" **Ishskuituuidkl, Yui aspaftheo kin slayer ghatskai!** "

"I take offense to that!" He yelled while struggling before looking up and spotted a glowing dot in the sky. "What the…"

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked as he tried to shoot the megalodon.

"I don't know." Omni said in confusion.

The glowing dot got bigger and bigger which showed it was coming towards them making the four see it looked like some kind of fireball.

"Um Yui, did you summon a K-T asteroid by chance?" Omni gulped.

"What the hell is a K-T asteroid?! Yui don't you dare kill them, not until I make them monster girls and get DNA!"

"This isn't me!" He yelled before squinting and went wide eyed just as the fireball came down to Cthulu, but the fire quickly dispersed before a figure appeared from it and slammed their foot against its side, making it yell in pain and dropped him into the water. "Marisa?!"

"Hey." She said with a wave. "How's my favorite author and lover?"

"Who the hell is this now?!" Jack asked in confusion.

"Marisa." Omni gulped. "The Hakutaku yandere."

Said beast girl seemed to hover there with an open book in her hand which glowed before she flew over to the ship while Yui swam back to it. "Hello Omni, it's been a while."

"Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Jack, I made Cynthia." The scientist said as he walked towards her.

"I know who you are, I enjoyed the data Yui got me on your experiment, and speaking of which…" She turned to the Doll Slime who looked confused. "Is this her?"

"Yep, that's her, Cynthia the Doll Slime."

"Aw, she's so cute!" She smiled walking over and crouching down to her level. "Hi there Cynthia, I'm Marisa."

"Hello." She greeted. "Wait, did you say you're daddy's lover?"

"Well, I think she said that, so yeah." Jack said with a shrug as he aimed his gun at the stunned Cthulhu and Megalodon. 'You're mine now!'

"Does that mean you're my new mommy?"

"Yep."

"I got you now!" Jack shouted as he shot two blasts at the beasts, hitting them. "Finally! I got them! They're gonna be my newest test subjects!"

Both of them roared out as they glowed and their bodies began to slowly morph into a more curved physique as the large shark began to slowly grow a rounder behind above its tail.

The shark roared while turning into a very large Mershark with L cup breasts and a massive ass. "ROAR?! What am I?!"

The old god slowly changed into a very large woman with long tentacles, an O cup chest and mega sized ass, and long spiked hair. "Thuipjoihihuilyiuhnlaklai!?"

"Yes! They're perfect! You two are coming home with me!" Jack shouted with stars in his eyes.

Yui groaned as he got on the deck and saw Cynthia and Marisa hugging. "Well, at least I know this meeting went well."

"True." Omni sighed as he opened a portal and a Dullahan with a white dress appeared behind him. "Hey Bell."

"You are a fool for not calling me." She frowned before sighing. "But you are a forgetful employer I like."

"Hey Omni, how exactly am I going to restrain these two...any chance you could tie them up or something for me?" Jack asked as he looked at the girls.

"No. And this is Bell Struss, my friend." Omni introduced with a smile.

"I hate you."

"Well, hello there, how are you doing, do you want me to engineer a child for you and Omni like I did for Yui?" He asked as he began to look through his pockets. 'I knew I had a net gun or bondage gun here somewhere…'

"You mean this?" Bell asked while holding it. "And no, we are friends not lovers."

"Ok, just checking….and how did you read my thoughts?" He asked as he took the gun from her.

"I can because Yui gave me a mind reading drug during my employment at the Demon Lord Resort." She deadpanned before going through another portal. "Later monster girl fusion asshole."

"Ignore her, she tends to be blunt and rude." Spoke Yui while gesturing to Marisa. "As for her? Well as me and Omni said, this is my stalker/girlfriend/potential wife, Marisa."

"Nice to meet you, glad to see Yui has someone, and your maid will be ready soon." He said as he pointed the gun at the monster girls and fired. A long net came out which went over them causing them to roar and start flailing against it angrily. "Just calm down, you'll be ready for transportation soon." He called with a grin as the net tightened around them.

"So Marisa, what do you think of her? Ain't she a ball of sunshine?" Asked Yui.

"Yes, she seems so nice and cute...though tell her you are mine, understand?" She said with a smile as a dark aura surrounded her.

'Scary.' All three said in fear as Cynthia smiled happily.

"No can do, daddy taught me all sorts of fun games." he giggled while rubbing her head against Marisa's chest surprising her before turning to the deity.

"Is that true?"

"Well with me can you blame me? I mean the chapter on my book even promotes incest, besides, think of it like this, isn't it better to have the family close like this?"

"I guess so...though you are going to be punished for not asking me first." She said as she glared at the deity.

"Understood, but look at it this way, now she can get a perfect homeschool teacher since you're so smart and good looking."

She blushed while giggling happily. "Oh Yui you sweety~"

"Besides, Jack here is thinking of having his own girls, so you don't have to worry about her not making friends." Smiled Yui while hugging the two tightly.

"If you want I might be able to offer you a job at my Zoo, we occasionally find young monster girls whose parents were killed and we need someone to be their teacher."

"I'm already the principal." Omni lied. "And I say no clothes day is illegal!"

"And I am the superintendent and I agree, these are kids after all." Jack said with a grin.

"I lied. It's legal for the kids." He double lied. "So go nakedness!"

Marisa deadpanned before pulling her book out which glowed before several dark tentacles lashed out and grabbed Omni. "Care to say that again?"

He gasped. "Um…..maybe we should fuse a High Orc and a Queen Slime together?"

"If I take the job how much does it pay?"

"Name your price, money is no problem for me, I would just like to go over what you teach them." Jack said with a smile. "You can't put a price on education."

"Ten grand." She said bluntly.

"Done."

"Good, oh and my fee for tutoring is fifty nine grand."

"Wait, you just asked for ten grand to teach, would tutoring be after school classes?"

"I mean for private tutoring on advanced classes, but yes, after school also counts."

"Then sure again, I'd be happy to have a teacher like you as an employee." He said with a grin.

Marisa nodded before looking at Omni with a glare.

"Ok ok! I'll stop just let me go so I can start making Ruby a cat girl!"

"Good." She closed the book making the tentacles vanish.

"Say Marisa, just what is that?" Asked Yui.

"Oh, I found it one day and saw the title was the Necronomicon and used it to locate where you all went to, the trip took a while and I was brushing up on my martial arts since you tend to cause a lot of trouble."

"...AHHHH!" Omni screamed while jumping into the crows nest. "Get that Marvel Zombie crossover thing away from me!"

"So, what do we do now?" Jack asked as he pulled out another gun and shot it at the monster girls which opened up a portal which pulled them towards it. "Go get into the portal and go to your new home in my lab!"

"I'll tell ya what we do. We drink till we're red in the face!" cheered Yui.

"Ahatsagkishfysgsakai!"

"Roar!"

Both glared at Jack before getting sucked in as the portal coughed up a ninja girl.

"Huh?! Vai?!" Omni said in shock. "How did you get out of my shadow?!"

"No idea master." She said before turning into a shadow and entered Omni.

"...I have so many questions on what just happened, but the answers will just give me more questions." Jack said as he shook his head.

"That's my ninja female half from the YOVY adventure." Omni grinned.

"Oh, neat." He said with a shrug.

"And Yui has a Yui Jr." He said with a smirk. "And he is cuter than Cynthia."

"Wow, that's pretty damn cute."

Said slime girl pouted before her arm stretched out and hit Omni on the head in the shape of a hammer. "I am the cutest!"

"OW!" He cried out while his eyes popped out of his skull. "MY EYES!"

"Ok, this has gotten out of control, I vote we start drinking until we have alcohol poisoning!"

"You can't get alcohol poisoning."

"Then we'll just keep drinking!" He laughed with a grin.

"You're a deity, you can't die or drink too much. But if you eat too much you'll turn into a slob."

"Wait, I'm a deity now?!" He asked in shock. "I thought that was just a crazy rabies shot!"

"Yeah, did you forget that scene?" Asked Yui pulling said scene over showing the needle.

"Ah!" He cried as he ran away. "I thought you said it would only last for two hours!"

"I mean two seconds." Omni chuckled while making a massive needle appear. "NOW GET READY FOR SOME ASS SHOTS!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

Cynthia and Marisa blinked while shrugging to themselves. 'Boys are weird.'

"And thus we drink!" Laughed Yui as the screen went black.


	157. Chapter 157

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 157

Showcasing Sari on Cybertron and a huge change for her.

Series: Transformers Animated

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cybertron, a planet unlike any other. Whereas most plants have organic life Cybertron is a planet of metal, and home to a special race of beings known as the transformers. Robotic life with the capabilities of changing theirs forms to suit their needs. Of course like any life, there was always conflict between the citizens. Two factions, the Autobot; who fight for truth and justice and the Decepticons; a group of rogues who fought under the banner of dreaded Megatron and his corrupt ideals. However, the fight between them came and went with Megatron and his Decepticons locked away in the stockade.

"Boring!" spoke a voice.

"Ugh, pause video." spoke Arcee before looking out to her class of bots fresh from the molds. "Alright who said that?"

All of them pointed towards a familiar girl in the back who chuckled nervously.

"Um...sorry?"

"Sari." she said shaking her head to the technorganic. "You need to know this."

"Sorry." she replied. "But I already know what happens, I lived it over a year ago. Optimus and team Prime beat Megatron, restored the Allspark, and lived happily ever after."

"Yes Sari, but it's still important that everyone here know history from the beginning and up to the present. Every bit is what makes the future of Cybertron keep from repeating itself. And you of all people should know better than anyone that your victory didn't come without sacrifice. Fast forward ten seconds and resume video feed."

At the cost of his own life spark, the heroic circuit su master Prowl used his power of processor over matter to restore the legendary Allspark and will be remembered in future generations to come.

"Yeah, thanks for that reminder." she muttered resting her head on her crossed arms. In truth she hadn't wanted to relive that part of her life. Which is why she interrupted.

In truth her current class was not what she expected her time in real school to be like. Every Bot was fully grown the moment they came online. Honestly it was no better than her time hanging with Optimus and the others, but for a school she'd expect at least a couple of shorter Bots around her height. The shortest Bot in the class was a blue 'fembot' as the females of the species were called. Sari had a suspicion she was made from the same protoform mold as Prowl from her design.

Before Arcee could keep the video going a green light blinked above the door making her stand up and cut the video feed. "Sorry students, but it seems class is ending for today, all of you make sure to work on the notes downloaded into your data packs and remember, no copying from others. Class dismissed."

They rose from their seats and filed out with Sari being the last, as usual.

"Sari." spoke Arcee making the girl stop and look at her. "I want you to know I didn't mean to bring up any unnecessary memories, but I wanted the rest of the class to know it wasn't an easy fight."

"I know, you're just doing your job." she said. "I was just trying to avoid hearing about it. I didn't mean to be disrespectful ma'am." she waved while walking out and headed down the hallway before letting out a sigh. "But now I'm gonna have to deal with it till I go to sleep." she walked through the hall and as she suspected most of the other Bots did everything in their power to avoid and/or ignore her.

"Pst, is that organic still attending classes? She's so tiny I figured she'd get squashed."

"Yeah, but technically she's a techno-organic. Half organic, half Cybertronian."

"She so squishy looking. Reminds me of these weird lizard things a few solar systems off who can spit acid that apparently eats through metal AND eats Cybertronian parts to feed to their young."

"Yikes."

Sari puffed her cheeks hearing that and made her way out of the building while her eyes glowed and her skates emerged from her feet. Normally she would have taken the scenic route but today she just wanted to get home and unwind. She took a shortcut and zipped through Memorial Road where statues of legendary Cybertronians were lined up on both sides. She spotted a statue of Prowl at the very end making her slow down to a stop and look up to it with a sigh. "I miss you Prowl."

" _Sari."_

"Huh?" She blinked and looked around. "Uh, hello? Is someone there?"

" _Sari."_

She knew the voice sounded familiar but... no it couldn't be. She shook her head. "I must be going nuts. I better get home before I lose it."

" _Sari."_

"Nope, not listening." she covered her ears and ran off. She saw other Autobots in the streets who moved out of her way when she went by and groaned. 'It's been one year, can't these Bots lighten up?'

(Flashback one year ago)

Team Prime stood before Ultra Magnus and presented the Allspark.

"Well done Optimus, this is a momentous day for all Cybertron." smiled Ultra Magnus with his left half still damaged as several Autobot Elites lead Megatron and the other Decepticons away along with the protoforms they brought with them.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus sir, but it doesn't feel as good as I had hoped." admitted Optimus looking over at Prowl's body.

"Ah yes, the Ninja Bot." Ultra Magnus spoke with a solemn tone. "His sacrifice to bring the Allspark back together will not go unnoticed."

"Speaking of which, I will personally see that it's moved in a safe and secure location." said Sentinel Prime with his usual arrogant expression as he walked over giving Optimus a look of superiority.

"Actually Sentinel, I'm going to charge Jazz with the task of securing the Allspark seeing as he played a part in its restoration."

Sentinel lost his smirk while Jazz walked up.

"I'll make sure it's locked up nice and tight sir." he saluted before grabbing it and walked away with the Jet twins following as extra help.

"Now then, why don't you introduce your new comrade." Ultra Magnus spoke and looked down at Sari.

"Oh, well this is our friend Sari, the one who we met after we awoke from our stasis sleep and who has helped us several times during our stay on Earth." spoke Optimus while Sari flew up near Ultra Magnus' face.

She deactivated her helmet and smiled. "What's up? Remember me?"

"Hmm, yes, now that I recall, you do look familiar, but...you were different as I recall."

"Well Sari here is actually not human, she's part Cybertronian." revealed Bumblebee.

Sentinel's optics widened and looked a Sari. "Your organic pet!? You brought it here, to Cybertron!?"

"Hey! I am no one's pet." she frowned crossing her arms. "My name is Sari. S-A-R-I, it's not that hard to remember, even for fathead like you."

That made the Autobot glare while pulling his shield out. "Oh? So your pet's got something to say to me eh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" she frowned with her mask covering her face. "Bring it, I'll kick your tailpipe all across this planet. You don't even have the ball bearings to fight me without your shield."

"Sari, might wanna ease up." whispered Bumblebee.

"Alright you puny little organic, I'll just have to clean my shield later on." spoke Sentinel while it produced an energy shield around it with Sari bringing her blades out. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Enough." spoke Ultra Magnus. "This is neither the time nor the place for petty bickering."

"He started it." Sari said deactivating her blades.

"Sentinel, I don't want you starting a fight." frowned Ultra Magnus.

"Wha- but sir, this tiny organic might be chock full of who knows what germs or diseases that could spread across the planet."

"News flash Mega Chin, Optimus and his crew were on Earth for over fifty years and they're fine." Sari countered.

"And I'll have you know Ultra Magnus sir, that me and another human being were here before all this happened, and there's not a single outbreak going on." spoke Ratchet. "Why I doubt even a single cold from Sari would even effect one Autobot in this whole planet. She's more at risk here then on her own planet."

Ultra Magnus looked at Sari closely before nodding. "For this one time, I'll take your word for it, but I still feel she needs to be decontaminated just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah as well as checked for any metal melting acid." Sentinel spoke.

Sari got an idea and took a deep breath before spitting out a small loogie that went down and made Sentinel jump when it hit the ground. "Oops, my bad, must be allergies."

"Ugh! Disgusting!"

"Seriously where do you people get all this propaganda that all organics are bad?" she questioned.

"Let's just say Sentinel and Optimus here went on a 'secret' trip to a planet without permission, and it didn't end well for them, or the one who didn't make it." spoke Ultra Magnus with a frown. "Usually any organic life we've interacted with posed a danger to us, or we merely stayed away due to how some of their diseases and germs effected their own species, and made it a rule to stay away to not take any chances for a plague to break out on Cybertron."

"Wait, that secret mission wouldn't happen to have been on a planet with Giant spiders would it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." he turned to Optimus who looked to the side. "Am I right in assuming you told her?"

"Yeah he did, but those were just spiders. On my planet most are harmless. The biggest spider I know of is no bigger than my palm. They attack whatever gets caught in their web, like insects. Then they wrap it up in more webs then use their acid to melt the organs and slurp them out. All organics feed on the proteins of less inelegant organic life for survival. But not all of us eat Bots, the metal alone could make us sick if ingested."

Sentinel looked green hearing that while Ultra Magnus coughed to try and keep his composer.

"A lot of organics live by the 'survival of the fittest' rule, but humans eat other creatures and plant life also, but never eachother." she remarked before flying over and rested on Bulkhead's shoulder. "So if you think I'm some kind of disease carrying rat, then you really should consider studying humans more often. As well as earth. Hardly anything there can harm you."

"I'll, put it under consideration." he replied after keeping himself together.

"Also, why is it that Sentinel has a higher position than Optimus when it was Sentinal's idea to go to that planet of spiders in the first place?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Optimus here didn't bother to go back when there was a chance Aelita-1 could have been saved, and look what happened." he frowned with Optimus clenching his hand.

"And just what DID happen?" questioned Ultra Magnus.

"I think it's time you told 'em boss bot." Bulkhead spoke. "No use dragging it out."

Optimus let out a deep sigh and looked Ultra Magnus in the optics. "The truth is...during the trip, when we tried to get away from the spiders, I used the energon from the Decepticon's ship to cause a series of explosions to try and trap them, but...i n the end, Aelita-1 was left behind. I thought she was gone when we couldn't find her signature, but the truth was, she had been corrupted by their venom when she tried to defend herself and became half organic and went under the name Blackarachnia."

Ultra Magnus was dumbstruck, but continued to listen.

"We had a number of run ins with her on earth mostly when she wanted to kill us." Sari said. "And from what I hear she made Wasp half organic too. Isn't that right sentinel? You were there in her lab in that day."

Sentinel shuddered while Ultra Magnus turned to him.

"And why am I hearing about this just now?"

"Well, with all the confusion with Longarm, Wasp, and the Decepticons, I didn't think it would be wise to mention anything else Optimus here messed up with."

"Why that dirty…" grumbled Bumblebee.

"So you knowingly found out the status of Aelita-1 and didn't think it was important? Even in times of war and battle, any important information that might prove useful or disastrous is suppose to always go through me."

"Apologies, Ultra Magnus. I let my emotions cloud my judgement, and I take full responsibility for my actions." Optimus spoke.

"I'll decide on a fitting punishment for you later, but I'm also going to find one for you too Sentinel. Disobeying my direct orders for a dangerous planet like that makes it just as much your fault as Optimus here. Be thankful I don't strip you both of your ranks as Prime."

Sentinel nodded nervously. "Yes sir, understood."

"Perhaps a few deca-cycles on Earth doing actual research of organic life would be a fitting punishment." he turned to Team Prime. "Perhaps all of you can help enlighten Sentinel here on all the things you've learned from Earth life."

"Sir." Sari spoke feeling more nervous. "I've been told...that my protoform originated from this planet. So… I want to stay here and learn about my Cybertronian heritage."

"Say what?!" spoke up Team Prime and Sentinel at the same time.

Ultra Magnus was taken aback by the request before gathering his senses then held out his hand to let her land on his palm. "You realize the danger one as small as you would be in, here among titans, yes?"

"Well obviously, but ever since I found out I'm not entirely human I've wanted to know the truth, and when I saw the protoforms it occured that I'm not gonna get anywhere if I go back to Earth." she replied. "I promise, I won't cause any trouble."

"Sari, that's nuts." spoke up Bumblebee. "I mean, what about your dad?"

"He knows I can take care of myself."

"I think what he means is that maybe you should be talking this over with him before jumping ahead like that." spoke Ratchet.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like humans can just live on their own at your age, or can they?" asked Bulkhead.

"I don't know, what age do Autobots leave home to live on their own?"

"Normally one stellar cycle." Ultra Magnus Spoke.

"Um, and that translates out to how long in human terms?"

"At least one year." Bulkhead replied.

"Wait, for real? That's not so bad, back on Earth I'd have to be 18 before getting a chance to live on my own on Earth."

"18 Stellar Cycles?" asked Bee. "Wow, I'd go ballistic if I had to wait that long."

"Look at that Sentinel, there's something new about humans." Ultra Magnus spoke before looking up to Team Prime. "Until one Stellar cycle passes, one of you will be charged with looking after her."

"Oh! I could do that." spoke Bumblebee raising his hand eagerly.

"I'm not so sure about that." spoke Optimus.

"Come on Prime, what could go wrong?" asked Bumblebee.

"Care for a list or should I just tell you?" spoke Ratchet making Bumblebee cross his arms.

"I know i was reckless on earth but on Cybertron I can be responsible with Sari staying with me no problem, it'll be like one big sleepover."

"A what?" Ultra Magnus raised an eyebrow.

(End flashback)

Sari slowed down and put her skates away before walking over to a building and started climbing up the side with some holes in the wall before inputting a code in a keypad which was bigger than her body. The door opened and she went inside while rubbing her neck. "Hey Bumblebee? I'm home."

"Hey Sari, rough day?"

"You know Earth schools don't normally last fifteen hours a day and usually we get two days off to relax." she remarked trudging over to a makeshift sofa Bee was on before she jumped up on it then plopped face down with a sigh. "My brain hurts." she whined.

"Relax Sari, you managed to get this far, you'll be just fine." he said getting a groan in reply. "Hey, this will cheer you up." he said producing a small box. "Your dad sent your weekly care package."

"Oh thank the Allspark." she pushed herself up and smiled while it was set down. "I hope it's something to cheer me up." she opened the package and pulled out the usual processed food bars her dad sent so she wouldn't starve to death. Along with another letter from her father. She ripped open a food bar and chowed down before reading the note. "Huh, dad finally started a colony on Mars."

"Hey that's great." he said giving a congratulatory thumbs up.

"And he added an extra special thing to this package." she said and pulls out her old robot dog Sparkplug who gave a bark making her smile. "Hey Sparkplug, it's been awhile boy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you boy."

"Arf arf." he barked while she let him lick her with his tail wagging.

"There is one other thing but...I don't think you'll like it."

"Oh come on Bee, it can't be all bad, it's from my dad."

"Alright, come on out." he said before a small Bot walked out.

Sari's eyes widened while dropping Sparkplug. "Oh no… no, not you!" she cried in horror.

"Hello Sari, time for class." spoke none other than Tutor Bot. "Today we'll be discussing the fascinating history of shoes."

"Oh no you don't. I just got through one school today." she said and moved to turn him off. When he went off she sighed and wiped her head. "Way too close, right now, I just wanna forget about school and unwind, before I go nuts. Do me a favor Bee, send him to Jazz. He'd love this guy."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, he'll get a lot more enjoyment out of this guy than me." she remarked.

"Alright, but you better do it in the next half hour, you need your eight hours of sleep."

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair "Bee, I can't take any more. It's been a whole year. I study all day and come home with a splitting headache, only getting less than an hour to myself."

"Just relax Sari it'll be over in no time."

"Bee, I have my dad sending me medication for migraines. You know me better than anyone. I'm the kinda girl who likes to be where the action is, not cooped up in a classroom. And earlier I thought I heard Prowls voice. I'm going nuts."

"Seriously? But that's not possible, his sparks with all the others, in the Well of Allsparks." he said before sighing. "Okay look, there is away for you to get out of school, but I wouldn't advise it."

"Bumblebee, at this point I'm so desperate I'll clean all of Cybertron if it means I can get out."

"Okay, see I was like you. I hated school too, but I got out by enlisting in the Autobot Academy."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Back on Earth my dad use to tell me that was ways to get out of school, but he always said he wouldn't let me join the army even if I left home."

"Yeah, I had dreams of joining the elites, but you know how that ended." he remarked while Sparkplug tried gnawing on the package. "It's the only thing I can think of, but you'd be putting yourself through some grueling training, not to mention you might get a drill sergeant worst then Sentinel."

"If it gets me out of school I'll chance it. Besides, you know through personal experience that I can do some damage to a Bot, sorry again for that."

"I can still feel the stabbing pain in my chassy." he rubbed the spot while Sari pulled Sparkplug away from the box. "So are you absolutely sure? I wanna make sure this is really what you want or else Optimus is gonna blow a gasket."

"So sure I'm going to bed right now so you can drive me there tomorrow morning." she stood up and walked away with Sparkplug following. "Night."

"Oh boy." Bumblebee said.

(The next morning)

Bumblebee and Sari looked up at the recruitment building with the Autobot insignia on the front. "Last chance to turn back before your next class."

"Hey, if you and Bulkhead can get through this in one piece, then so can I." she said before running towards the building.

"By the tip of our processors." he muttered before following her and helped get the door open when it didn't slide open for her. They approached the desk before clearing his throat to get the attention of the Autobot sitting at it.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing here? You already went through basic training."

"Well actually it's a funny story, I'm not here to re-enlist, I'm here for my friend." he said pointing down at Sari.

The Autobot looked down and jumped while Sari crossed her arms. "Wait, aren't you that techno-organic that's been living here?"

"Yeah, and I want to enlist to better serve Cybertron." she said to the Bot. 'And get out of school.'

"Uh, give me one sec to talk to my superior officer." he walked away and into a back room where another Bot who had Ratchet's body type with green and white coloring was looking through some notes on a computer. "Uh, sir? You're not going to believe this one."

"What is it? I'm busy right now."

"That Techno-organic, she's out there wanting to enlist in the academy."

The Bot looked up and looked at him before he burst out laughing so loud it could be heard through the door. "Oh private! T-That's a good one!"

"No, for real. She's standing out there, in front of my desk, wanting to enlist."

The Autobot slowly stopped and blinked. "Wait, are you talking about the itty bitty one? The one so small I could step on and not even notice? SHE is wanting to enlist?"

"Yes."

"Well what did you say?" the Bot asked and stood up.

"I told her I'd talk to you!"

"Fine, I'll talk to her myself and get this straightened out." he walked to the door grumbling to himself. He saw Bumblebee and raised an eyebrow. "Bumblebee? What are you doing here?"

"I came here for my friend Sari since she heard about this place and wanted to sign up." he said looking down at Sari who tapped her foot growing impatient.

"Oh yeah?" he leaned down near her and frowned. "Look here little techno-organic, when it comes to taking in recruits, I take the best of the best since Sentinel Prime isn't around. Megatron might be locked up, but that ain't excuse for lazy Bots. What makes you think you got what it takes to handle it?"

"I'm fast, I have a variety of weapons, I worked with Optimus and his team, oh and I was upgraded with energy from the Allspark."

The sarge Bot blinked with Sari smirking before standing up. "Well be that as it may, if you wanna join then you're gonna have to pull your own weight. Your size is gonna be a problem with the other recruits since they'll have to make sure not to crush you, but if you still wanna risk your itty bitty spark, then be my guess, just don't expect special treatment."

"I'd be insulted if you offered." she smiled. "And don't worry, I can hold my own in fight."

"Fine, then just input your spark signature here." he replied putting down a datapad. "But once you're in, you don't leave until you either finish your time or I dismiss you."

"Sir yes sir." she climbed up the desk and moved over to the pad before putting her hand down and saw it scan before a blueprint of her showed up and then added features to show her normal face. "So it's official?"

"Yeah yeah." He said waving a hand and looked over her blueprints. "Wow, I'll say this much, you got nice specs."

"Hey! Quit ogling." said Bumblebee with a angry look, pushing down the pad "That's my friend you're talking about."

"Relax Bumblebee, I don't mind." she waved off before clearing her throat. "So when do I start?"

"I was about to go inspect the troops so you can start immediately." 'Plus the sooner I get her discharged the better.'

"Sweet."

"Head on out." he said pointing to a door before she ran through it. "You know she'll never last, right?"

"You'd be surprised, Sari's a tough kid." Bumblebee said. "But come on, go easy on her, she doesn't know how tough the training can get."

"Forget it, I made it clear and gave her a chance to back away, but if she really can go through all that and come out online, then she'll have to get use to what boot camp is like, no shortcuts." he said before walking off.

Bumblebee gulped hearing that and turned before heading out of the building. "Oh man, I sure hope Sari knows what she's getting into."

(Later in the barracks)

"Woah." muttered Sari walking through the building. "Wish I had one of these beds at Bee's place."

"Troops! Fall in!" spoke the bot right behind her after walking in.

She turned and quickly straightened up along with the other Bots there.

"Alright maggots today I have a surprise for you. You all get a new bunkmate." soke the drill sergeant before pointing down at Sari. "Today we'll be having the first ever techno-organic joining us in training."

The other Bots seemed to be at a loss for words. All of them were stunned at how tiny they were while the two near Sari scooted away slightly.

"Now I know this is a little unorthodox, but she seems really confident in her abilities." he spoke up while walking by them. "But keep in mind, confidence can turn to arrogance, and if you start getting too arrogant in front of me then I'll have to remind you what happens to Bots who think they can handle anything all on their own, do I make myself clear?".

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good! Now to get this day started I want you all to start doing some target practice and then go around the barracks until I say stop, got it?"

"Uh, sir?" spoke up Sari with her hand raised. "I can't transform into a vehicle, but I do have skates that help me move faster. Is that gonna be a problem?" she asked curiously.

"If those skates are slow and can't pick up enough speed then that just means you'll have to really push it. Now everyone here get out and get going!"

They walked out and headed for the target range. Sari herself saw targets lined up and saw a Bot with Bumblebee's body type and black paint job bring out his own stingers before firing at them.

"Nicely done Hornet."

"Thank you Sergeant Riot, sir."

The next one had Prowl's body type who shot several bolos from his wrists that broke several targets apart.

"Excellent precision Shadow Strike."

"Thank you sir."

He walked up to Sari whose palms opened up before forming a sphere of energy and waited for the targets to move in the right position before firing and took out three targets with one shot. "Impressive, Power Pack."

"Prowl taught me that one." she said. 'Power Pack huh? Must be the nicknames he gives out to everyone. I just hope it doesn't stick.'

"I'll admit you got some skill, but don't get cocky about it." the sergeant said walking by.

"Not bad, for an organic." remarked one Bot with the body type of Arcee. "But I can take out some targets with my eyes closed."

"Aw yeah? I thought the sarge said no getting cocky." remarked Sari crossing her arms with a smirk.

"It's not cockiness, its skill." remarked the Bot before two antenna rose up from her shoulders. She then closed her optics and the antenna fired off plasma beams that managed to actually miss each of the targets, but hit a radio dish.

"Uh, was that important?" asked Sari

Riot looked at the dish with disbelief before gritting his teeth. "Recruit! What was that!? You just took out our long range communication!"

"I-It wasn't my fault sir! The organic doubted my abilities!"

"Hey! I didn't say 'hey go and blow up the radar' you were the one acting cocky and saying quote unquote 'It's not cockiness, it's skills'."

"You are in a lot of trouble missy. You know what, I'm calling you Quick Shot. 'Cause you don't think before you act."

Quick Shot nodded reluctantly before glaring at Sari who silently chuckled in her head.

"And just for that little stunt I want you all to drop and give me twenty! Every one of you!"

"Sir yes sir!" they spoke before getting on their toes and hands with Sair pushing her body up, but saw the others start transforming into vehicle mode and then back to robot mode before repeating the process.

"Oh, that's way easier." she said before shifting from her armored mode to back to normal mode.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" asked Riot as Sari switched while she kept up the push ups.

"Well I figured since I can't transform as much as everyone, I could do what we do on Earth as a form of physical punishment since nobody likes push ups. I mean going from Bot mode to vehicle mode over and over is probably more strenuous for you guys, but putting on my armor isn't that hard for me. So I'm compensating I don't want to be seen as too weak to keep up."

"Tch, too late." muttered Quick Shot.

"Oh really?" Riot rubbed his chin. "I'll see where this goes, but you have a long way to go. If I find out it's not enough then I'll boot you out so fast your head will spin, got it?"

"There's an old saying on my planet; Bring it on." she spoke with a grin an glint of determination in her eyes.

"Heh, I'm starting to like you half pint." the sergeant spoke. "Listen up cadets. We are all cogs in a big machine, if one cog isn't doing its job the whole machine pays, so if one of you messes up you all pay the consequences. Do I make myself clear you sorry piles of scrap!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Once the were done they went back to the barracks.

"Alright cadets, time to see if you got some horsepower under the hood. You will race one lap around the barracks two at a time."

"Sir, how will we determine who goes first?" asked Hornet.

"I will personally be pairing you off you and Shadow Strike will be up first. Power Pack you and Quick Shot will go afterwards."

"Sir yes sir!"

Hornet and Shadow Strike walked up and took their positions in vehicle mode.

"Try to keep up, Subcompact." Shadow Strike taunted Hornet.

"I could say the same to you and your out of date processor, two wheeler." he smirked with Shadow Strike frowning.

"Go!" Riot called.

Both of them started burning rubber before zooming off.

The sergeant kept a birds eye view of the two with a tablet that was linked to a drone flying over head. He saw Shadow Strike moving ahead of Hornet with said Bot trying to bypass him at the turn.

Both pushed themselves and their engines to the limit, over shooting on the next turn but in the end it was Shadow Strike who came in first. Hornet frowned with Shadow Strike crossing his arms with a smug smirk.

"Better luck next time." the two wheeler said to the subcompact.

"Alright, Quick Shot and Power Pack, front and center."

"This'll be over quick." remarked Quick Shot.

"Says who?" questioned Sari activating her skates as they took their positions and Quick Shot changed into vehicle mode.

"Me, so get ready to eat my dust tiny."

"Go!" Riot called out out with Sari bolting off while Quick Shot did a burnout. Said Autobot waited a few seconds before going off as Sari got a head start.

The Bot moved up next to Sari and chuckled. "Is that all you got runt?"

"Oh blow it out your exhaust port, I'm just getting started." she remarked and moved faster. She raised her knees up while trying to move in front of Quick Shot as they cleared the first turn. Sari, being on the inside, was able to get ahead. "Yeah I'm in the lead now."

Quick Shot growl and drove faster. "I will not be shown up by organic filth!" she said coming up beside Sari.

"What did you call me?" Sari questioned taking offence to her words before Quick Shot swerved with the intent to ram her into the wall. "Woah!" Sari reacted quickly by jumping on Quick Shot's hood.

Riot was taken aback by the sight as he watched from table

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Sari clamored looking down at the Fembot.

"Get off me you stupid organic!" Quick Shot yelled and swerved left and right.

Sari held on for dear life and tried to keep her balance before sprinting off for a boost of speed at the next turn and raced off for the finish line. All the while trying to keep ahead of Quick Shot. Sari cleared first and stopped in front of the sergeant. She patted her chest as Quick Shot transformed back. "What was with that?! Sarge, she deliberately tried to kill me!"

Riot frowned and marched up to suick Shot. "Quick Shot, explain yourself! I saw your little stunt." He said holding up the tablet and set it to replay the scene. "You better have a good reason for that!" he said poking her chassis.

"Well...uh….I was….oh come on sarge! Look at her! She's a measly organic! How can she be a real recruit? She's no better than some itty bitty pet."

"Ok I'm getting real tired of people judging me just because I'm small. I could kick your exhaust pipe all on my own."

"Power Pack, stand down." frowned Riot. "I'll handle this."

She let out a sigh and nodded before going silent.

"You were completely out of line. From now on you're on probation. One more incident like that and I'll have you hauled off to the stockade." he leaned in and looked her in the optics. "Do I make myself clear?"

She looked away and huffed. "Yes sir."

"Now then, let's move onto the course I'm gonna drive you all through the grinder until your servos joints ache all over."

They followed the sergeant with Quick Shot giving Sari the stink eye.

'This Bot wants to make things hard for me? Alright, bring it on.'

They went through a simulated combat drill. The area looked like an actual warzone.

"Alright cadets, if you can't make it through a simulated war zone you have no place on a real one." spoke Sergeant Riot while they stood behind a line. "The objective is to get across enemy line without getting a hit on you anywhere. It doesn't matter who finishes first, what matters is getting through, begin!"

The moment they heard the sounds of blaster fire the cadets all rushed off. All of them started to jump over broken buildings or past crumbling walls while Sari had to skate around since climbing would take too long. Shadow Strike was in the lead before he was hit by a beam of light from a drone and loud buzzer rang.

"You're out cadet!" Barked the sergeant. "In a real battle a hit like that could be the end for you and you wouldn't see it coming and wouldn't get a redo."

More drones flew up and started firing.

"Take cover!" shouted Hornet ducking behind a wall.

Quick Shot and Sari hid behind some rocks which the drones fired on.

"We're pinned!"

"We need someone to act as decoy!" Quick Shot called back and looked down at Sari. "You! Run out and distract them!"

"Okay I know your only suggesting me because you hate me," she said before bringing out her blades, "but this is the kind of thing I live for." she skated out as the drones turned and began opening fire at once.

Sari maneuvered left and right dodging the beams then jumped up, off a wall, and slashed the closest one in half and grinned under her helmet. "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" she cheered and continued to avoid the combat drones.

Hornet popped up and used his stingers to zap any that weren't looking his way. "You think she's enjoying this a little too much?" he asked Quick Shot.

"I don't care if she burns her servos out, just keep shooting!" she spoke while firing more plasma beams out at the drones.

Sari continued to cut through the drones all with vigor. But she had to duck and weave through the lasers with them nearly hitting her head or back. "Man I haven't had this much fun since I upgraded!"

The two bot continued to provide suppressing fire before a damaged building exploded near the top and began to topple down on Sari. "Watch out!" he called out then raced to grab her and roll out of the way.

She blinked and saw it crash in a huge dust cloud. "Woah, thanks."

"No big. But where'd that blast come from?" he asked before the simulation stopped.

"Quick Shot!" Riot called and walked up.

"S-Sir, I didn't mean-"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this I saw you fire." he said before playing the scene on his tablet before projecting it for all to see.

All the cadets could see Quick Shot fire one of her blasts and bring down the building on top of sari.

"I was aiming for a drone!" she exclaimed. "Y-You can't see it from that angle!"

"Save it! I told you to knock it off, and what do you do? Try another attempt on Power Pack's spark! Consider yourself dishonorably discharged."

"No! I swear it was an accident!" she cried out tearfully before looking at Sari and growled. "This is all your fault!"

"What?! I didn't do a thing!"

Quick Shot shrieked then ran to Sari before taking a swing at her.

Sari reacted by bringing out her hammer then jumped and sprinted up Quick Shot's arm before slamming the weapon in her attackers faceplate. She saw the fembot reel back and fall on her back while Sari landed on her feet. "Ok, now that time I DID do something."

"How many weapons do you have?" Hornet questioned rhetorically.

Later Quick Shot was strapped to a dolly while struggling to break free.

"No! let me go!"

"If you can't learn how to be a proper teammate, then you're not fit to be an autobot.." he said grabbing the edge of her Autobot emblem and pulled it off.

She gasped in horror before glaring at Sari. "You'll pay you tiny disgusting organic! This is all your fault!"

"Quiet you, an Elite Guard will be here to escort you to prison shortly." Riot spoke.

Sari felt a sense of deja vu while looking down. 'Is this how it went with Bulkhead and Bee?'

A transport ship flew overhead and descended to the ground in front of them. The hatch opened and who should walk out, but Sentinel prime. He spotted Quick Shot and shook his head. "It's a shame when a promising Bot ends up turning into a criminal."

"No! It wasn't my fault! The organic is to blame!"

"What?" he blinked before noticing the other sBots and Sari before going wide eyed. "What in all of Cybertron are YOU doing at an Autobot bootcamp?"

"Sentinel Prime, this bot is Quick Shot. She's being dishonorably discharged for attempts on cadet Power Packs spark."

"Who's Power Pack? Him?" he pointed at Shadow Strike. "Or him?" he then pointed to Hornet.

"Nope, me." Sari said.

"You?" Sentinel questioned. "Sergeant, front and center."

Riot walked over. "Yes Sentinel Prime sir?"

"What in the Allspark compelled you to let that….thing enlist?" he whispered in question.

"You mean Power Pack?" he asked. "I didn't know what else to do, I mean I didn't want her getting Ultra Magnus on my case. I was planning to boot her out if she couldn't cut it but she's handling herself quite well and seems determined to prove herself."

"Sergeant, listen to yourself, how in the Allspark can something that small and soft be able to stand up to real combat with other recruits? She'll just bring them down and think you're giving her special treatment."

"She took out three targets at once in the shooting range, came in first in a race around the barracks, and put herself at risk to give the cadets an opening to return fire in the simulated war zone."

"Oh yeah? And what else? The way I see it, she might have helped before with Megatron, but let's be honest, if she was going against a Decepticon on her own, she'd be scrapped without getting within arms reach of them."

"Perhaps, but she's done nothing wrong yet I can't just discharge her for nothing."

"Well what did this fembot do? She looks perfectly fine to me."

"She attempted to take the organic offline, twice. Once in the race and again in the simulation."

Sentinel let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll make sure she gets locked up, but keep what I said in mind, organics aren't to be trusted." he said before wheeling the dolly onto the ship.

"This isn't fair! It's all that stupid organic's fault!" Quick Shot shouted.

"Look I don't like organics any more than you do, but I'm going to have to take you in." the Prime said before taking his seat.

The ship took off and the sergeant turned to the cadets. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Actions such as Quick Shot's will not be taken lightly."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright, then all of you back to the barracks."

They saluted before turning and ran off to it.

The Sentinel's ship soared through the sky and headed to the prison before docking. He then wheeled Quick Shot in.

"Please, Sentinel Prime I don't belong here." Quick Shot pleaded. "It was a misunderstanding!"

"I know, but you still attacked a teammate, even if she is a filthy organic." he muttered at the end and entered a hall. "I'll see what I can do about getting you out, but in the meantime you're going to have to wait here." They walked into an elevator.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Look if you just be patient and wait you'll be out of here in no time." he remarked as the elevator stopped and he wheeled her out. They came to a reinforced door with a keypad. He hit several numbers in and stood back before the door opened up.

Quick Shot's eyes widened as she saw each cell had a Decepticon. "T-These are war criminals!"

"Relax, if I can word it just right you'll at least be out and in a better cell in no time. Just don't make eye contact."

She started hyperventilating as she looked back and forth at the Starscream clones, Lugnut, Swindle, and even Blitzwing. However her breath hitched and her optics went completely wide as they fell on Megatron himself. 'Primus help me.'

"Oh look! The warden's here with our mail." laughed Blitzwing's crazy face.

"Nice chassis." Swindle said eyeing her up and down. "Care to join me on this nice little planet in the andromeda system? Plenty of energon for two and great deals on chrome plating."

As if her luck wasn't bad enough, Sentinel stopped at the cell across from Megatron. Said Decepticon had his usual frown which unnerved her whole processor and servos. She was unstrapped from the dolly and pushed into the cell.

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Please, don't leave me with them." she muttered as the cell door closed and he walked away.

"Hold Prime." Megatron spoke to Sentinel.

"Forget it Megatron, I've got important matters to take care of, and one of them is not having to look at your ugly face plate." he smirked.

"It must have been quite a shock to you when Ultra Magnus pulled through." Megatron stated with his own grin.

Sentinel stopped with a look of surprise before looking back. "What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing, just that your only chance to come out on top on all of Cybertron came to an end faster than you thought." Megatron stated. "Bot's like you don't give up on power, once they get a taste for it."

"Oh blow it out your tailpipe." he said and marched back to Megatron's cell. "You don't know anything about me."

"On the contrary. All these decepticons, in one place, with nothing to do but talk. We know more than you think."

"He's quite right, such as your prideful nature." remarked Blitzwing's calm face.

"Yes, and lets not forget the fact that you'd throw any Bot under the proverbial bus to further your own gain." Shockwave added. "Tell us, how long did it take for you to offer up taking Ultra Magnus' spot when you found out what I did? I'll bet it was the first thing to come to your processor."

"If you think about it you would be better suited as a Decepticon." Sunstorm remarked. "Why your amazing skills and mindset could put you on par with the mighty Megatron himself."

"Silence you fool!" spoke Lugnut banging against the glass. "To even think of such a thing is an insult to our glorious leader!"

"Oh yes, Megatron truly has no equal." Lied Ramjet.

"Listen here you over inflated piece of scrap," Sentinel looked Megatron in the optics. "I'd sooner go over to that tiny organic and shake her hand then consider becoming a decepticon, especially since you're all gonna be sticking around behind these cell doors for as long as you remain online."

"Many say that at first." spoke Megatron. "But know that we take care of our own and in our ranks loyalty is rewarded."

"Shove it in your spark chamber Megascrap." remarked Sentinel Prime before turning and walked back to the elevator.

Megatron then looked at Quick Shot and smiled. Said fembot felt her spark go cold and looked away. "Tell me my dear. What have you done to make them lock you up here?"

She didn't say or turn to face him before jumping when Lugnut banged on his cell door.

"Answer the glorious Megatron fembot!"

"Lugnut, restrain yourself."

"But Lord Megatron-"

"Is your processor so slow that you have forgotten how to properly speak to a fembot?" he frowned before looking back at Quick Shot. "No need to be afraid my dear, I only want to talk. It's not like you have much else to do while you wait to be freed."

She looked down and let out a sigh before sitting down. "I was put in here because of that organic you probably know the one I'm talking about."

"If you mean Optimus Prime's little pet the correct term is Techno-organic." spoke up Blitzing before it switched to his angry side. "What could that puny little bug do that would land you here?"

"I tried to crush her, twice. But the second time was an accident. But look where it got me." she frowned. "I kept trying to get the sarge to see she wasn't fit, but apparently he didn't get it."

"Yes, the girl has been quite the difficult thorn to remove," Megatron commented. "but if you had the chance to make her suffer, would you accept?"

Quick Shot managed to look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

The next day Sari was in the mess hall eating with the other cadets. Although she had to bring her own food.

"I don't get how that can taste good." remarked Hornet as Sari ate one of her food bars.

"Ish a hooman thing." she said while chewing before she swallowed. "I may be half Cybertronian but the gruel your eating is oil based and doesn't really agree with my organic half."

"That's weird, this stuff tastes pretty good to me." Shadow Strike said.

"It's not a matter of taste, of course that's also a factor to consider. But really, it could make me sick." Sari explained. "To humans oil is actually dangerous if they try to eat it. Its like if you guys drank cosmic rust."

That made them shudder at the image. As they continued to eat Riot walked in with Jet Storm.

"Power Pack, front and center!"

Sari stood up and straightened out as she moved over. "Yes Sergeant Riot?"

"This is Jet Storm of the Elite Guard."

"Greetings tiny organic fembot." he smiled. "I am having big honor to meet you from what I have heard."

"Oh yeah, Bee told me about you. You're one of the only flying Autobots right?"

"This being correct, me and my brother Jet Fire first Autobots who go flying through the air."

"What are you doing here?" she asked the blue Bot.

"I am having summons from Ultra Magnus. All members of Optimus Prime team are to report to Metroplex ASAP."

"Why? Is something going on?"

Jet Storm only shrugged in response. "He no say."

"Well I guess if I have to. Permission to take a temporary leave of absence Sergeant Riot, sir?"

"Permission granted." Riot nodded.

"Thank you sir." she said then activated her skates and headed out. She made her way to Metroplex. She put them away and walked up before the doors opened on their own. She walked through a corridor before arriving at a room where her friends waited. "Hey guys, I keep you waiting too long?"

"Sari!" The Bots called out.

She smiled as they moved over and patted Bumblebee's leg. "It's great to see you all too, it's been way too long, how you all been?"

"Eh, not bad." Ratchet spoke.

"We should be asking you though? When we heard what you signed up for we were worried sick." spoke Bulkhead.

"I'm actually doing really well. Not even two days and I think I'm starting to make friends, but I definitely made an enemy out of this Quick Shot chick, she nearly scrapped me two times."

"What? Did you report her?" asked Optimus in shock while Bumblebee let out a deep sigh.

"Were you damaged?" Ratchet questioned.

"Didn't have to, she was caught by the sargent. And no I'm fine." she smiled. "Anyone know why we were called here?"

"I'm not sure," Optimus said losing his smile. "But if we're being summoned by the Autobot High Council it can't be good."

"Oh man, they probably wanna come up with a reason to get me in trouble for letting Sari sign up." spoke Bumblebee nervously.

"It's not always about you, Bee." spoke Bulkhead. "It could be about my new invention." he opened his compartment and pulled out what looked him a weapon.

"Um...it's a...um….thing." spoke Sari confused.

"I call it the Bridge Gun. It's all the convenience of a space bridge only more portable." he smiled while holding it near her. "I figured if we could hold a miniature space bridge around it would make things easier, just in case. I submitted the plans to Perceptor last week."

"Let's just hope, whatever it is, we can get away with just a slap on the wrist." spoke Optimus before the doors behind them opened and Sentinel walked out.

"The council will see you now." he said with a smug grin that was a clear indicator that it wasn't good for them.

The team slowly walked in as Sentinel turned and walked in as Sari saw how big the room was with a few other Autobots in stands.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to be on trial?" asked Sari.

"Just don't talk unless they tell you to." whispered Ratchet as they stepped on to a stand at the center of the room.

"Team Prime reporting as instructed." said Optimus to the council.

"Optimus Prime, you and your team have been called due to some grave charges that have been brought to our attention." spoke Alpha Trion.

"Who in the name of Primus would press charges against us?" asked Ratchet.

"That would be me." spoke Sentinel with a smile walking over to another stand.

"Of course." Muttered Optimus.

"You've gotta be kidding me." muttered Bumblebee and Sari.

"Members of the council, it is my duty, not only as a citizen of Cybertron, but also as a Prime to bring to light that Optimus and his team have been corrupted in their fifty stellar cycles on the organic planet Earth."

"That's a lie!" spoke up Bulkhead before righting himself as the council members turned to him. "Uh, I mean...that's not true your honors."

The first to speak up was Perceptor. "Sentinel Prime what proof do you have to support these accusations?"

"I'm glad you asked." Sentinel responded. "Since their return to Cybertron, each member has been exhibiting some form of strange behavior. Such as Bulkhead defacing the city with his graffiti."

The screens in the room all changed to images of Bulkhead painting on the sides of buildings.

"I was just trying to add a little color."

"Bumblebee here speeding down streets and nearly hitting citizens."

The screen showed him in his vehicle form dodging Autobots who jumped out of the way.

"So I have a need for speed, who doesn't?"

"The old tinbot here whose caused more fights at local pubs than a battlefield."

The screens showed Ratchet brawling with several Autobots while using his magnets.

"Hey, they egged _me_ on."

"And of course there's Optimus, who has the most highest crime possible, which is going against his programming and engaging in Decepticon activity when he knows full well that he and his team were meant to be working on spacebridges, not engaging in combat."

"Oh, you mean dealing with Decepticons who came after us themselves when we found the Allspark? What would you rather have us do? Turn tail and run and leave it for them to take? I called you about it, but the time it would take was too long since we had no choice but to engage them to keep the Allspark safe. Like you once said, we're all cogs in the great Autobot machine."

"Well if you hadn't stumbled across a valuable object like this, it wouldn't have caused all the events to take place, meaning it all falls on you and your team."

"Oh really?" frowned Ratchet. "So what you're saying is we should have just left that area altogether without even knowing the Allspark was there in the first place? Do we look like we can predict the future or are you just that desperate to convict Prime over something he had no control over."

"And lets not forget if those action hadn't happened I wouldn't even be here." Sari added.

"Precisely, if this elite guard dropout hadn't taken matters into his own hands and waited for real Autobots-"

"We'd be scrap and the Decepticons would have won." piped in Bumblebee with a frown. "They'd be free with the Allspark and probably have taken over Cybertron at this point, or maybe you're just upset it wasn't you finding the Allspark chin head."

"Frankly I think all these supposed 'accusations' are just nitpicking and lies you made up. Earth has not corrupted us in anyway." Optimus crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Because it sure seems to have made you open to the idea of trusting organics, considering the last kind you saw managed to turn one of our own comrades into a mutated monster, and last I checked, you were against us going back for her." Sentinel shot back.

"Because we both would have gone offline!" he snapped gripping the stand. "You think I don't feel guilty about it? When I saw what happened to her I felt responsible, and I still wanted to help her, but one thing you forget Sentinel, is that it never would have happened had YOU not talked us into going in the first place."

"Maybe, maybe not. But there is one more thing I would like to bring to the council's attention. Since its return to Cybertron, we have been unable to harness the Allsparks power and any attempts to open its casing has caused it to act erratically." Sentinel brought up a video showing said casing with an Autobot reaching out and trying to open it, only for it to glow and the Bot to end up pushed back, but unharmed. "Looking at this footage it is conclusive that the Allspark was either corrupted on Earth somehow by some form of organic filth, or that it was reconstructed improperly by the so called hero, Prowl after Optimus shattered it into fragments."

"How dare you!" yelled Sari with a glare. "Prowl gave up his spark to put it back together, and you've got the barings to say he did it wrong? Why don't YOU try to open it and see what happens. I'm the one who's seen what that thing can do. Heck, what I am now is a result of that power. If it doesn't wanna open, then there's a big reason for that, not as big as that oversized chin of yours but still big!"

Sentinel glared at her and gestured to her before looking at the council members. "As you can see, the fact this tiny technorganic was so close to the Allspark shows that her organic half must have done something to it. Her very presence has led to an innocent Bot being locked up with Decepticon war criminals. Now it might have been of some help with bringing her Cybertronian side out, but we don't know what danger the human race poses, which is why I also believe she should be cleaned thoroughly to be on the safe side. And my chin is not that big!"

"Who are you trying to kid? It would take me a deca-cycle just to walk halfway across that colossal thing! As for the 'innocent' Bot, she had it out for me as soon as I got there, she had no problem trying to run me over when we were racing laps."

"That's quite enough." spoke Alpha Trion making them shut up. "Sentinel, regarding the so called charges you brought up, I'm afraid they're not quite something to bring to the council's attention."

"Most are nothing more than petty offences that occur on a daily basis." Perceptor stated in his monotone voice as he nodded.

"What is however noteworthy is breaking orders and losing a comrade to an organic planet." spoke Cliffjumper. "If it was you who came up with the idea and urged your allies to come with, then it falls on your responsibility."

"And I already told you Sentinel, the technorganic known as Sari has already proven not to carry any germs or disease." frowned Ultra Magnus. "And like Optimus said, just WHO are the Decepticons he's allied himself with? Do you have them in custody? And if not, how did you acquire this video and not do the proper thing, which is take them in for questioning?"

"Your past actions have proven to us that there are often lapses in your judgement." spoke Botanica. "Several times you have been proven wrong when working alongside Team Prime while making it seem as though they're always wrong. Worst of all were your choices as temporary Magnus."

"With all due respect Botanica, I was doing what I thought was best for Cybertron at the time."

"You nearly blew up the planet." Alpha Trion pointed out. "And put most of Cybertron in a panic with that propaganda video making it seem like Autobots were living right next to Decepticon spies."

"Your only objectives appear to be climbing the rank by whatever means you deem necessary, as well as fighting in your pointless one bot crusade against organic life." Botanica spoke.

"Sentinel if this is all you have to talk to us then I'm ending this meeting since it's nothing that deserves our time, except for the Allspark." spoke Ultra Magnus.

"Actually Ultra Magnus, given that we are all here. I motion we discussed Sentinel's position in rank." stated Alpha Trion stroking his beard..

"I second the motion." spoke Perceptor with Sentinel going wide eyed.

"As do I." Botanica spoke raising her hand.

"Same." spoke Cliffjumper.

"WHAT!?" Sentinel Prime bellowed.

"Ooh, sounds like things just got good." whispered Bumblebee with Bulkhead and Sari nodding.

"The council will discuss whether you remain a Prime or be demoted back to Sentinel Minor." spoke Ultra Magnus sternly.

"But Ultra Magnus-"

"That will be all, now leave. We will contact you when we have reached a verdict."

"Grrr….yes sir." spoke Sentinel saluting as he and Team Prime made their way out of the council room.

"Hey chin up Sentinel." Sari called. "No seriously keep that thing up, cause if it hits the ground the whole planet will crack open."

"Ha! Nice one." Bumblebee said giving her a low five.

The Bot glared at them and stamped off.

"Wow, demoting Sentinel? I didn't expect that." remarked Bulkhead.

"So before he was Sentinel Prime he was Sentinel Minor?" asked Sari.

"Yup, and he was just as prideful back then When he was a drill sergeant" remarked Optimus.

"And what was you name, Optimus Minor?"

"...Orion Pax."

"Huh, not what I imagined." she thought out loud.

"Me neither." Added Bulkhead

"Ask him what he use to do before he went to boot camp." Ratchet spoke with a grin.

"Ooh, embarrassing stories about the boss bot?" Bumblebee grinned.

"Ratchet they don't wanna hear that."

"Oh yes we do, come on Prime, dish." she said activating her skates and moved in front of him while skating in reverse. "Come on, you gotta tell me now or I'll never stop asking."

"I, uh, don't really remember, it's been a long time."

"Ol' Prime, was a data clerk at the Hall of Records!" Ratchet said before laughing.

Optimus groaned and covered his optics while Bumblebee and Sari looked shocked before covering their mouths, trying with all their might not to laugh.

"You were a Librarian?" Bulkhead questioned.

"PFFFFT, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sari and Bumblebee held their sides while laughing hysterically.

"I knew this would happen." sighed Optimus.

"Oh Primus! My sides! Ohohohahaha!" Bumblebee managed to get out

"Y-Y-You look ahahahaha! So silly with glasses if you were doing that bwahahahaha!"

"It's not that funny." Optimus said to them as they walked outside just in time to see Sentinel's ship take off speedily

"Well well well, seems the young bot's having a little temper tantrum." remarked Ratchet with satisfaction.

"He'll get over it." Optimus waved off. "In the meantime though, don't you have to get back to training Sari?"

"Oh right! It was nice to see you guys again!" she said and skated off.

"See ya Sari! Don't make a mess like me and Bumblebee did!" Bulkhead called out.

Sari skated through the city as fast as she could and even took the shortcut through memorial road.

" _Sari."_

She heard the voice again and stopped. "What? Again?" she said and turned to the statue of Prowl. "You're not talking to me, it's all in my head."

" _Sari, the Allspark Sari."_

"The Allspark?" She questioned before she covered her ears and shook her head. "No! It's just in my head, you're gone! I gotta get out of here!"

" _The Allspark Sari, the Allspark."_ the voice continued as Sari ran off.

"I gotta get my head examined."

Meanwhile, Sentinel was soaring through the sky with little concern for others. All the while grumbling to himself with a frown. "Demote me!? They can't Demote me! I'm Sentinel fragging Prime for Primus sake!" he said nearly crashing into another ship. "Those incompetent bureaucrats! After all I've done for Cybertron this is how they thank me?!"

He felt one optic twitch while looking at the insignia. "I've done what was best and they think they can demote me? Forget that! I'm going to make them pay, every last one!" he turned his ship and piloted it back to the prison.

In said prison, Quick Shot had been sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling for Primus knows how long. She expected Sentinel to show up and get her out at any moment. Being around these Decepticons made her worry one of them would bust out and make the place go down in chaos any second.

Thankfully, as if on cue, the doors opened and Sentinel marched in.

"Ooh look the warden's back, smiles everyone." called Blitwing's crazy side.

"Can it you multi faced freak." Sentinel barked and stood in the center of the room. "Listen up, how would you Bots like to get out of here?"

That surprised all of them while Megatron smirked

"That sounds like an awful idea, I like it here." spoke Ramjet.

"What's your game Prime?" questioned Swindal.

"My 'game' here, is that I'm offering you a once in a Solar Cycle chance to get out of here and get free to do whatever you want, but with a little price."

"We do not deal with Autobots!" shouted Lugnut.

"Oh a wise choice all powerful and mighty Lugnut." spoke Sunstorm. "But wouldn't it be best to see what our supreme and strong Lord Megatron decide for us?"

"You want to let me out? Then do it and I will show you my gratitude with you in pieces." spoke Blitzwing's angry face.

"Silence fools!" Megatron shouted slamming his fist against the wall.

All of them shut up while all optics were on the Decepticon leader.

"Continue Sentinel."

"If I get you out of here I want to be the new Magnus, the council disbanded, and optimus and his team, especially the technorganic, _dealt_ with."

"Oh? Seems what I said before is proven right, deep down in your chassy and spark, you're a natural born traitor." smiled Megatron.

"Well those bureaucrats in the council didn't make it hard to see things need to change. But make no mistake, I'm only helping to show Cybertron the weakness of the council."

"And the need to crush those who don't see you eye to eye, are you certain you weren't molded from a Decepticon before?"

"Look, it's either a yes or no, 'cause once I leave this place the offers gone, so what's it gonna be?"

"Very well Sentinel prime, we have an accord." spoke Megatron. "However we will need more than just those of us here."

"I'm way ahead of you. Apparently some Decepticon factions are still in control of ground bridges they captured in your first attempt to infiltrate Cybertron through the Spacebridge Nexus."

"Excellent, then gathering a sufficient force will work, but to get them on the planet without alerting the Autobots will be tricky, unless of course you can open the space bridges on the planet itself, then it's merely a matter of hitting them hard and fast."

"Well they won't listen to me, they'll think it's a trick." he thought out loud before he grinned. "Unless we have someone they don't know send out the message." he added and looked over at Quick Shot.

"W...What? Me?" she spoke in shock.

"You wanna get back at the technorganic trash that put you in here, right?" Sentinel questioned. "With the council in charge you'll never get your chance, what's worse she might get in to the elite guard instead of you."

"But this is turning my back on the whole thing I wanted to be part of." she spoke

"Look, with me as the Magnus, things will change. There will still be an Elite Guard but it will focus on fighting the real threat, filthy organic life." said Sentinel. "None of it can be trusted, and if we let just one technorganic live amongst Cybertronians, then we're all just asking to end up in scrap piles."

She thought it over, it took a few moments, but she came to the most logical conclusion. She stood up and looked him in the optics. "When do we start?"

Sentinel smiled before taking his lance and drove into the control panel for the cells. All of the doors dispersed away while the Decepticons walked out. "No better time than the present."

"Wrong." spoke Megatron. "It'll take time to gather my forces together, so for now, we wait until I give the order."

"An excellent observation oh brilliant Megatron." said Sunstorm.

"Fine, me and Quick Shot will lay low until then." Sentinel spoke.

"Just don't forget to keep your com open." spoke Shockwave as they all made their way out of the hall.

"Just remember our deal Megatron."

"But of course." Megatron replied. "As I said before, those who show loyalty will be greatly rewarded."

He nodded and headed back to his ship with Quick Shot.

"Can you really trust him Lord Megatron?" whispered Shockwave.

"Perhaps, but if not, you know what to do."

(Timeskip)

"Ah!" cried Sari ducking in a hole with explossions heard outside of it with Shadow Strike and Hornet jumping in soon after. "I don't know about you guys, but I love these battle simulations."

"I don't, I nearly got my chassy torn open." spoke Hornet while looking banged up. "I think the sarge is trying to kill us."

"Suck it up subcompact, you don't see me whining." Shadow Strike said.

"You say that one more time I'll toss you out there and let the landmines take you on if you think you're so good."

"Would you two stop arguing and get your act together!" shouted Sari. "This is meant to test our limits during a battle, and fighting with each other is just gonna make it harder. Shadow Strike, draw their fire, Hornet you and I will cover him."

"Uh...yeah, I'm on it." spoke Shadow Strike before jumping out and began running he moved left and right to avoid the beams being fired at him.

Hornet stood up and used his stingers while Sari chucked energy orb after energy orb at the drones.

"Yeah! We did it!" Sari cheered with her fists in the air.

"Excellent work you three." spoke Riot as the drones shut down and he walked over.

"Well most of the credit goes to Power Pack." Shadow Strike Admitted. "She came up with the plan in the first place."

"I just did what Optimus would have done." Sari said.

"Well I'd say you're turning out to be quite the brains when the moment calls for it."

"Thank you sir."

"Keep that up and you might have a career as leader of your own squadron."

"You think so? Well I did save Optimus and his team with a mix match team of Bots back on earth. But it was a one time thing."

"Well keep up the good work Power Pack. You're sure to catch the attention of one of the higher ups." Riot spoke.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep doing my duty to the best of my ability."

"Let's hope so. Now all of you, back to the barracks."

"Sir yes sir!" The all turned and headed back.

"Not you Power Pack."

"Excuse me sir?"

"A certain yellow subcompact dropped something off for you."

"Oh, Bumblebee? What is it?"

Riot reached into his compartment and pulled out Sari's robotic dog Sparkplug.

"Sparkplug!" she smiled as the robot barked and was set down before running over near her. "Wow, I had no idea I forgot about you boy."

"You better keep him from under foot, little bot like that could end up squashed."

"Sir yes sir, I'll be sure to turn him off so he doesn't run around."

"Then be on your way."

"Thank you again sir." she said and headed to the barracks.

Meanwhile at Space bridge 687-030, Team Chaar was lazing about. They had continued to hold their position since taking it from Rodimus prime's team

"Is it time yet?" asked Blackout laying on his back staring out into space.

"Not until we hear from Megatron." Spoke Strika. She had refused to give up their position to the Autobots and a number of Decepticons had joined in defending their position. Any who tried to leave were crushed by her or rusted by Oil Slick.

Spittor groaned while drooling slime on the ground as Oil Slick moved away from the Decepticon due to the puddle forming under him from it.

"Keep that up and you'll slip and end up flat on your back." he said giving the disgusting Bot a kick.

"It matters not, we will all fall in the end." muttered Cyclonus standing while staring out into space. "What's the point of defending this post while Megatron rots in prison?"

"Because Megatron is no weakling, he will escape in time and when he does, we will be here to show that we have kept this position for his use and we will be greatly rewarded. Right now he is no doubt plotting his escape. Until we hear otherwise we stay put."

"What about now?" spoke Blackout making the leader groan.

"If you do not shut up I will have Oil Slick remove your voice box!" Strika yelled. That's when a sudden beeping sound came over their commlinks making her hold hers down. "This is Strika, who is on this transmission frequency?"

"This is a message to all Decepticons from Lord Megatron." Spoke Quick Shot.

"Lord Megatron?" spoke Oil Slick with his own fingers on his commlink.

"He is telling all available Decepticon factions holding a space bridge to be on standby, the plan to invade Cybertron will commence on his command, but he needs all available Decepticons to be ready to infiltrate via the Space Bridge Nexus. When he gives the signal the space bridges will open and the plan to overtake the planet will commence by striking numerous locations at once. If you think this is a trap his exact words are, 'Transform and rise up'."

"Hmm, that does sound like Lord Megatron, but this sounds like some Autobot. Speak your identity." spoke Oil Slick back.

"Quick Shot." the fembot spoke.

Some of the Decepticons blinked hearing the name with a few snorting.

"He also stated that those who fail to listen will be on his list for traitors when he takes over Cybertron." she added.

"How do we know this is really from Megatron himself and not just an Autobot trap?" spoke Strika.

"Look, I'm just the messenger. You can believe it or not but its your spark on the line not mine. Just be ready to attack when the space bridge opens." she replied before ending the transmission. "Ugh, idiots."

"I know," Sentinel spoke as the two waited at the Space bridge nexus. "but as long as they do their job I can stomach working with them. Was that the last Decepticon faction?"

"The last one holding down a space bridge." Quick shot replied.

"Good." he smirked and opened a channel. "Megatron, your forces have been informed. We are currently awaiting your signal."

"Good, I'll let you know when I feel the time is just right." spoke Megatron. "Hold your position and destroy any who would attempt to interfere."

"We're on it." he spoke before ending the transmission.

Back at the barracks Sari was playing with her robotic companion. She tossed a few nuts and bolts out while seeing him run over and start munching on them. "If I had my key with me then I might let you play with that for a bit. But sorry to say its long gone."

"Arf arf." spoke the bot walking back over before a loud alarm started going off through the barracks.

"Huh? What's going on?" she stood up just as Hornet came running in.

"Power Pack! There's a planet wide emergency! Megatron and his Decepticons escaped from prison! They're gunning down everyone and everything in their path!"

"A prison break? Now?" spoke Sari in shock while they ran out, neglecting to turn Spark plug off, and saw explosions in the distance as the siren got louder. "Oh no, I gotta find my friends." she said before running off.

"Power Pack wait!" Hornet called.

"No time!" she yelled while seeing Sparkplug following her. "Spark Plug stay here, it's about to get too dangerous."

"Arf, Arf!" Spark Plug barked but continued to follow.

She groaned and shook her head. "Fine, but you're staying somewhere safe when things get dicey, got it?"

"Arf, Arf!"

"Ugh, of course you don't." she rolled her eyes while hurrying down to the nearest city while seeing Autobots screaming and running off. 'If they're in such a hurry why don't they just transform? Don't these guys have any vehicle modes?'

At the city Optimus and the others were trying to help lead the people to safety shelters while several Autobot elite guard soldiers were moving out towards the explosions.

"Where is Sentinel?" Questioned Optimus. "He's usually all over this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that Bot turned tail and is hiding. Seeing a Decepticon froze his circuits, but an invasion like this? He's probably in stasis over it." spoke Ratchet before lasers hit the buildings and caused rubble to fall down, making the Bot quickly use his magnets to grab them as the crowd kept running. "Don't worry about him right now!"

"Yeah, I say we try to come up with a plan." spoke Bulkhead while pulling his small invention out. "Maybe we can use my device to send the Decepticons back through a space bridge with it before they can cause too much damage."

"But to where?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Uh...let me get back to you on that." he replied before missiles flew into the city and exploded with more buildings taking damage.

The Decepticons continued their assault with Megatron grinning. "Sentinel, we have drawn the elite guards attention. Commence phase two."

"Right on it." he smirked before moving over near the console to the space bridges with Quick Shot next to him and started typing on the controls and powered up the space bridge "Get ready you Ultra fool, there's a new Magnus now."

The sirens continued to wail at Metroplex where Ultra Magnus was watching over the chaos.

"How is this possible? Megatron and the Decepticons shouldn't have been able to get out on their own."

"Maybe they are having another inside bot like Shockwave?" Jetfire shrugged.

"Oh dear, another spy for Decepticon? Sentinel will not be pleased." remarked his brother.

"Speaking of which, where is he being?"

"Uh, maybe at the Space bridge Nexus, letting Decepticons pass by." spoke cliffjumper looking at live video feed of the Nexus.

"What?!" spoke Ultra Magnus seeing while gripping his hammer tightly before Cliffjumper showed him the live feed. "Sentinel is a traitor! Cliffjumper, send any available elite guard units to the Nexus and stop him. And send word to everyone he is to be brought in." Ultra Magnus growled before contacting Jazz.

Said Autobot was running down the hall with Tutorbot following. "Man, I so did not need this today, and just when I was learning about the Earth's marine life." he said before getting the call and answered. "You got Jazz here."

"Listen closely solder. Sentinel has gone traitor." spoke Ultra magnus.

"Yo, for real?!"

"Above all else you are to protect the Allspark."

"I'm on it sir." he nodded before the call ended. "Sentinel gone rogue? I knew he was stubborn, but that's way over the line." he picked up the little robot and raced back to where the Allspark was being kept along with the protoforms. "You gonna have to help me keep an eye on this thing little fella."

"And now we move on to the next chapter on territorial fish." he said continuing his lecture.

With Sari she and Spark Plug reached the city with less Autobots in it and saw the others. "Guys! I'm here to help!"

"Sari!" they called out before more missiles came down and exploded followed by Lugnut and Blitzwing flying over and landing down.

"FOR THE GLORY OF MEGATRON!" roared out Lugnut.

"Consider it an honor Autobots." spoke Blitzwing's calm face before it switched to his angry one. "You will be the first ones I scrap before this whole place is burned to the ground!"

"Just like old times, eh guys?" smiled Bee bringing out his stingers.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a real treat down memory lane." spoke Bulkhead bringing his mace out while Optimus got his axe out.

"Bee, Ratchet, you take Mr. Split personality. Bulkhead you and me are gonna cut Lugnut down to size." Optimus instructed before the Cons attacked.

"And I'll help." muttered Sari before her mask came up and her hands unfolded before looking at Sparkplug. "Stay, got it?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Good boy." she turned and started using her skates to move around as Blitzwing fired at Ratchet and Bee while she took a spot behind him and chucked several energy balls at his wings.

"Gah!" he shouted out before Bee and Ratchet fired their combo attack at him. He gritted his teeth when it hit him before he fired out several laser blasts of fire. "I will turn you all into a giant scrap pile!"

"Woah." Sari let out nearly getting hit by the flames. "Someone needs some anger management classes."

Bulkhead and Prime had their own problems dealing with Lugnut. Bulkhead tried knocking the Con down while Optimus was having a hard time wrapping his legs up.

"Don't let him use the punch!" Prime spoke.

"I'm trying!" Bulkhead called. He pushed Lugnut back before getting pushed back even further with the back of Lugnut opening up before a barrage of missiles shot out making Optimus jump back as they hit all around the area while one headed straight for Sparkplug.

"Arf arf arf!"

"Sparkplug!" Sari cried and tossed an energy orb at the missle. It hit the missile and caused it to explode with the robot dog running under some rubble. "Phew, that was close."

"I will make you all suffer for imprisoning Lord Megatron!" snarled Lugnut in fury.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to Ultra Magnus when we're done." spoke Bulkhead before swinging his mace and slammed it against Lugnut's chassis making him stumble back before Optimus pulled on his cable making the Decepticon's legs bind together before he fell on his back.

"Attention, all Autobots." Ultra Magnus spoke over the PA system. "Bring in the traitor Sentinel Prime at all cost, for Aiding the Decepticon enemy."

"Wait, Sentinel's a traitor? Somehow I'm not surprised." remarked Bumblebee firing at Blitzwing. "Although I expected him to turn sooner."

"We can hunt that no good coward down after showing this multi face Con the door off Cybertron." Ratchet said before a shadow overcrowded them. They looked up to see a ship with the Decepticon emblem on it. "Oh slag."

"Now you're in trouble Autobots." laughed Blitzwing"s crazy face.

The ships doors opened and more decepticons came out. They flew out and fired down at the city causing more explosions and making Sari duck around a building as her friends had to move away to do the same.

The shockwave could be felt all the way at Jazz's location. "That doesn't sound good."

"And that's why certain species of sharks can be more dangerous than a great white."

"Ugh, I feel so useless." Jazz groaned before letting out a sigh. "It's a good thing your not here to see this Prowl."

Tutorbot moved around randomly before the container for the Allspark began to glow.

"Huh?" he looked over and dropped his jaw as the Allspark's casing opened illuminating the room. "Yo." he breathed out.

Back in the city Sari was firing energy orbs out at any Decepticons she saw, but they were barely stopping one. She was more of an annoyance than a threat.

"Get that little runt!" A Decepticon called shielding his face.

"Uh oh." she muttered before skating off just as one nearly stomped on her and had to duck from laser fire. She brought out her blades before dashing towards the nearest con and slashed their ankle servos.

"Gah!" they cried out falling on their knees before another one tried crushing her with a battle axe.

She narrowly moved out of the way before jumping off the handle of the weapon and slashed the cons left optic making them scream in pain. "Try seeing through that!"

"That little Autobot is beginning to annoy me."

"Stand down!" called a familiar fembot's voice.

Sari landed and turned her head before seeing Quick Shot walking past some of the Decepticons. "You!"

"Surprised to see me, you technorganic trash?"

"A little, but if Sentinel's turned traitor then it makes sense he'd have a sidekick with him." she glared. "I might not have lived here as long as you or many other Autobots, but I sure know turning your back on them and helping the Decepticons is the lowest of the low."

"What other choice did I have!" she snarled. "You took everything from me. Because of a stupid accident."

"Oh no, don't go blaming me when you're the one who started it. I wanted to follow orders and try to be a soldier or at least use it to keep me going for some new job in the future then stay in doors at school all the time, but you got hooked up on the fact I was half human. You're the one who actually tried take me offline In the simulation, so don't blame me if you got taken away because you gave Sargeant Riot a bad impression. If it took me to get you wound up, then there's a good chance you would have wound up doing this exact same thing even if you made it to the Elite Guard."

"It was an accident!" she bellowed. "But since you seem to be too stubborn to listen, maybe Cybertron would be better off without you. Surround her, don't let her escape!"

The Decepticons slowly surrounded Sari who tried looking for an opening.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you down." said Quick shot aiming for Sari.

She frowned before she suddenly felt her body tingling and start to glow. "Huh?"

*ROOOAAAR*

The decepticons and Sari turned to where the sound came from and saw a Bot that looked like a panther with gold rockets on its sides.

"Who….what is that?" Questioned Quick Shot out loud.

"Shoot it!" called a Decepticon before firing lasers at it.

The new bot dodged and moved with great speed as well as agility before pouncing on its assailant and bit into their neck ripping and tearing at the metal while the con wailed and fell back.

"Woah." muttered Sari while she took the chance to bring her hammer out and slam it against Quick Shot's legs sending her falling to the ground before aiming at her head and knocked her out cold, again.

"Arf arf!" Sparkplug barked before running out and biting Quick Shot's foot.

"Sparkplug, that's not a chew toy!"

"Sari get down!" The Panther Bot called in a voice that made her eyes widen before it lunged and another Decepticon and swiped its claws at them and launched a sonic roar that knock another into two more.

"Wait...that voice, but it couldn't be…"

"Leave now Decepticons, or I will show you no mercy." spoke the panther with a snarl while standing in front of Sari and Sparkplug.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Run for your sparks!"

The Decepticons pulled back and ran off or transformed and flew away while Sari stared at the panther with wide eyes.

"No way...Prowl?"

"That's right." it nodded. "It's been a while Sari."

Her lips quivered and her eyes watered before she moved up to him quickly and hugged him. "But...but...how?"

"I'll explain later right now we have to go, they'll be back with reinforcements." he replied pushing her away before laying on his stomach. "Get on."

"Right." she said and climbed up while Sparkplug barked at him while growling. "Oh right, don't forget about Sparkplug." she said before Prowl picked him up with his mouth and tossed him in Sari's arms.

"Hang on tight." he said and started running, but in the opposite way of the the fighting.

"Huh? Hey wait, where are we going? We gotta try and help the guys back there!"

"It's too dangerous for you right now."

"I can handle myself! I'm a cadet in bootcamp now." she shot back with a frown.

"I know very well you're not as weak as you seem Sari, you'll just have to trust me when I say that a greater destiny awaits you."

She looked lost hearing that while hearing more explosions and looked out concerned. "But the others, will they be alright?"

"If we can make it in time."

Meanwhile, Shockwave was receiving a message from the group that attacked Sari "What do you mean a strange Bot attacked you?"

"We mean this weird Bot came out of nowhere on all fours and started attacking us like some wild organic, even looked like one too."

"And you just ran away? You dare call yourselves Decepticons?"

"We panicked! Besides, when we go back to it we'll make sure it doesn't get a chance to get in close."

"Do not fail again." he said cutting the transmission before hearing something zip by behind him. He turned, but then suddenly found himself flying back from a sudden punch and fell on his back with a grunt. "Oof! What in the-"

"Greetings-former-Autobot-Elite-Guard-in-charge-of-communications-Longarms-or-shall-I-refer-you-to-your-true-name-Shockwave?" came a familiar fast pace voice as standing there with a frown was Blurr who didn't look happy.

"No….it's...not possible." Shockwave spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. "You….you were crushed...I made sure of that!"

"Yes-and-it-was-very-painful!" Blurr screamed before running over and deliver two punches to Shockwave making him skid off farther. "Being-crushed-into-a-small-rectangular-cube-with-no-one-of knowing-is-not-something-I'd-put-on-for-a-leave-of-absence-but-now-I'm-back-and-ready-for-payback!"

"Just like an Autobot, getting a second chance at life only to go offline all over again." remarked the Decepticon before changing into his tank form and fired at the blue bot who used his speed to avoid the shots.

"Being-one-with-the-Allspark-gave-me-plenty-of-time-to-think-about-I-was-going-to-take-you-down." he spoke while running around dodging blasts before moving up and knocked Shockwave on his side with a kick before the Bot transformed back with a groan. "And-this-time-you-have-no-way-of-trapping-me-in-one-spot-to-keep-me-from-kicking-your-chassis!"

Prowl continued on his path avoiding any and all Decepticons. He arrived back at Metroplex and went down a hallway while Sari kept a hold on him and Sparkplug.

"Where are we going?!" Sari called

"You'll see Sari, just be patient."

"Come on, can't you at least give me some kinda hint?"

"Well...I suppose. Do you recall the day you met us, when you encountered the Allspark?"

"Considering it was the day Sparkplug here chewed on my security card, again, I nearly got eaten by a giant cockroach, and had my world blown away by giant transforming robots, it's pretty hard to forget. And yeah the Allspark changed my key after what I can only assumed was a conversation we had."

"Well we're going to visit it, and you are the literal key to opening it."

"What? Prowl, I know you haven't been around much, but I learned that since it got here no one's been able to open it. My key's on Earth and has no power in it left, so what could I possibly do to get it working?"

"I'll explain in just a moment." he said before they arrived at a door. "Jazz, I have returned, open the door!"

The door opened up by said Autobot who saw Prowl rush in before slamming it close. "'Bout time, for a while I thought you got pinned down, the whole place has been shaking up there. So are you gonna tell me what is goin' down or what? Cause' watching you rise from the dead as a cat is blowin' my processor man!"

"It's alright, Sari's here." he replied letting her slide down with Sparkplug doing the same while she saw the Allspark glowing in the container.

"And just what am I here for exactly?" she questioned growing agitated

"Sari, that 'conversation' you had with the Allspark so long ago was more than a conversation. The Allspark is far more than just a source of unlimited power. It is a direct link to our creator, our god, Primus." Prowl explained.

She blinked and stared at it with wide eyes. "No. Way."

"It scanned you and Primus saw great potential in you. So to test you, he endowed your key with a small portion of power and waited for the day you were ready."

"That explains why it's so powerful, but...me? He saw something in me? I didn't even know I was a Cybertronian until later on, wouldn't he pick someone better? Like Optimus, or Bumblebee, or even you?"

"Sari, it is because you are unique that Primus chose you."

"But, chosen me for what? I don't understand."

"You Sari Sumdac, have been chosen to be the new vessel of the Allspark."

She swore she heard glass break hearing that and dropped her mouth wide open while Sparkplug chose to bite Tutorbot's foot to stay occupied. "Mind..shutting down." she let out and her legs went weak and she sit.

"Woah, Prowl are you for real?" asked Jazz.

"Primus himself informed me of this, it was not meant to happen so soon, but recent events have forced his hand."

"I….I….wow, I have no idea what to say." spoke Sari moving a hand down her face.

"I know its alot to take in Sari, but time is short." Prowl said. "If the Decepticon's get here before you fully take in the Allspark, all will be lost."

She took a deep breath and rubbed her head. "Say I do this, what'll happen? Will I still be me? Will I be Primus? Some weird mix? And what about my body? Will it even stand that much power?"

"Your previous upgrade was meant to help your body adapt to the Allspark's raw power. As for afterwards, you will still be you, but you will be endowed with the Allsparks power, the knowledge of those who joined with the Well of all Sparks, and of course you will be the link to Primus. You earthlings have a world for it, Priestess I believe."

She slowly stood up while hearing more explosions and looked between Prowl and the Allspark. "So what do I do? Do I say some password or just put my hand against it?"

Prowl moved behind her and nudged her closer to the allspark before it glowed and began to open.

She looked at it and slowly walked over cautiously. "I gotta say, I'm a little nervous."

"Understandable Sari, but no need to fear, Primus is here to help." Prowl softly spoke before the light from the Allspark was drawn to her own spark.

She gulped and raised her hand before moving closer and touched the sphere directly. The moment it opened the Allspark energy began to corse into her very spark. The air around her whipped in a circular motion and her eyes glowed bright blue.

"You might wanna step back." Prowl advised Jazz as he backed away.

He blinked in confusion before a powerful pulse of energy knocked him back. "Oh man that's some powerful mojo."

She began to float off the ground before she looked back at them and muttered a single word. " **Run."**

The two took the advice and ran out of the room while forgetting about Tutorbot and Sparkplug.

She screamed and sent an energy blast towards the ceiling that bore through it and towards the sky.

Back on the surface, the battle kept going with Optimus knocking a Decepticon away just as he saw the blast go soaring up straight into the air like a beacon. "Is that…"

"The Allspark." said Megatron seeing the blast himself. "All Decepticons, converge on the light."

"Yes Lord Megatron. You heard our glorious leader, towards the light." called Lugnut transforming and flying towards it with other Decepticons following suit.

Even Sentinel headed towards it out of curiosity

"The Allspark!" cried Shockwave looking up at the sky before he was kicked in the chest by Blurr.

"I-would-recommend-focusing-on-the-battle-a-hand-since-I-have-quite-the-large-capacity of-rage-at-the-moment!" Blurr said zipping around and hitting Shockwave with each pass.

"Enough of this!" shouted Shockwave before he grabbed Blurr by the head and slammed him into the ground. "I failed one time," held out his claw and slowly scraped it across the blue Bot's helmet. "But this time I will personally make sure your spark is snuffed out for good."

Blurr struggled with all his might before revving his wheels and kicked at Shockwave's leg.

"OW!" he cried letting go as Blurr got back on his wheels and tackled the Decepticon.

Prowl and Jazz continued to run, the lights in the hall flickering from the energy surges, before they ran into Ultra Magnus.

"Halt! You'd better have a good excuse for what's going on here Jazz."

"Sir there's no time we need to leave now." Prowl said.

"And you, just what sort of Autobot are you? I don't remember granting you clearance."

"Ultra Magnus sir this is Prowl, the one who got the Allspark together, which is why we should be burning rubber, like now!" Jazz spoke before another pulse from Sari shook the building.

"Prowl? But that's-"

"Impossible sir I know, but long story short, the Allspark played a part, which is why we need to leave or this whole place could come down on top of us."

Ultra magnus looked sceptical but when the building shook again he saw he had little choice "Very well, but whatever you're planning better work." he said before leaving with them

Sari grit her teeth and struggled to contain the energy filling her very spark. The energy pulses were becoming more frequent and she was beginning to doubt whether or not she could actually do this. Just then she let out a gasp an found herself in a strange void. Blue mist billowed all around and the Sky was black with stars shining all around. "What? Am I...in the Allspark?"

"That is correct." came a disembodied voice.

"Eek, who said that!?" she said taking a fighting stance. "I warn you, I'm armed and scrappy!"

The voice got a good chuckle from this. "Relax young one, I mean you no harm."

"Hold on….. Primus?" she asked looking at the sky.

"Correct, I am the one who created the spark for all Cybertronians."

"I never really thought I'd be talking to a god. It's an honor."

"I understand young one, and I can tell you're still overwhelmed by everything Prowl has told you, are you not?"

"Yeah, a little. I just have to ask, why put the Allspark in a new vessel at all?"

"You see Sari, for eons the Allspark was linked to me and carried my essences in a sense, and as such, since my creations came to life, they have lived and prosper, until the Decepticons were born. I knew I couldn't directly involve myself because I couldn't take one side over the other. All of them are my creations, that is why I chose to instead become the very home they stand upon."

"Wait….you mean….YOU'RE Cybertron?!" she dropped her jaw. "The entire planet is you?!"

"Yes, since I myself became its very core. I saw the Autobots and the Decepticons destroy one another for the Allspark's power and after Optimus shattered it into various fractals I was sure that it was not safe on its own."

"So you want me to be like the carrier of it?"

"Indeed, and in doing so you will speak for me to the masses of Cybertron. I can not play on either side of this war, that is why I chose you, someone who help represents Cybertron and the very thing they're cautious around, organic life forms. If they can learn to accept you while you become the carrier of the Allspark, it might help them see that this conflict will do nothing but leave both sides in chaos."

She looked to the ground and put a great deal of thought into her decision. "Okay, I accept." she said with a confident smile.

"Thank you Sari Sumdac. Now embrace the wisdom of those that came before you." spoke the voice before she began to see images of Cybertron's history appear before her eyes.

Her eyes widened seeing them go through her mind at a fast pace while trying to keep from passing out.

Back in the real world her body was enveloped by the Allspark's power. Her hair was freed from the two short pigtails they were kept in, her body took on a more hourglass shape as she grew taller, and her skirt grew into a gown. Her fingers seemed to grow a more shiny tint to it while two blue lines moved down from the top and bottom of her eyes with her chest glowing brighter and brighter.

"It will take some time before you are ready." said Primus through her before he looked at Tutor bot and Sparkplug. "Perhaps a little extra protection is in order."

The small robot dog kept barking before two beams of light hit it and Tutorbot which began spazzing out. Their shadows grew as they did.

"Now go, help the Autobots."

With said Bots they were following the Decepticons with Jetfire and Jetstorm flying over to cut them off before landing and let loose a wall of flames and wind at them.

"Blackout, Spittor, deal with them." ordered Strika.

The two nodded an charged the flying brothers.

"We are being the wall to you." spoke Jetfire before jumping to the side when Spittor tried grabbing him with his tentacles. He then sent a blast of fire in Spittor's open mouth.

The Decepticon stopped and groaned before getting blown back from the combustible substance in his mouth while Jetstorm jumped over Blackout who crashed into the side of a building.

"This one is not having the fast processor brother." said Jetstorm with a snarky grin.

"Agreeing with you I am." smiled his brother before getting blasted out of the way by Strika while Cyclonus swung his swords at Jetstorm.

"You annoying little Autobots. I will crush you flat!" Strika bellowed raising her foot.

"Not today!" called Bumblebee using his wheels to get over and used his stingers to distract her while Ratchet used his magnets to grab Cyclonus' blades before they could hit Jetstorm.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you using this?" asked Ratchet.

"Ratchet? Well well, small world." spoke Oil Slick while pulling out a canister. "I figured you'd have wound up a rusted scrap pile."

"Next time you make sure a Bot is down before running off like a coward." he spoke before Optimus threw his ax through the air and hit Oil Slick's arm, knocking the canister out of his claws before it landed and broke in front of Strika.

"Ahhh! Oil Slick you….incompetent-" she was cut off as her body slowly rusted over before she stopped speaking and fell backwards when Jetfire poked her foot.

"Talk about lucky break."

"I'm not going to fire at you!" called Ramjet flying over head before firing several times at the Autobots before Bulkhead swung his wrecking make up which knocked the clone into one of the buildings. "That…. didn't hurt." he whimpered.

"Wait, if he's there, then where's the other one?" asked Bumblebee.

Sunstorm was slinking around the rubble and was aiming to shoot a Bumblebee from behind when Optimus' axe was embedded in the rock in front of him making him scream in a high pitched tone and he was sure he sprung a leak.

"Over there." spoke Bulkhead before swinging his mace and knocked the clone into a wall, making an indent and knocking the Decepticon out. "Thanks Boss bot."

"Don't thank me yet Bulkhead, we still go some cons to deal with." Optimus said pulling out his axe.

"He's right, we still have Sentinel and Megatron to deal with, along with figuring out just what in the Allspark that light was." spoke Ratchet.

"I would like to know the exact same thing." stated Megatron stepping up.

"The only thing you'll be knowing is how hard we're gonna be kicking your tail pipe." spoke Bumblebee with his stingers aimed at the Decepticon.

"We beat you once and we'll do it again." spoke Bulkhead.

"I'd love nothing better than to have my revenge for what happened, but even I know when to fight, and when to fly." he smirked before transforming into his vehicle mode and flew away from them. "Decepticons converge around my location."

"Autobots, transform and roll out." spoke Optimus before transforming and driving off. "Megatron is heading for the Allspark at Metroplex command!"

"We have to stop him." spoke Ratchet before they transformed and followed at top speed.

Megatron followed the light as more Decepticons moved behind him. Seeing the light made him grin before he stopped and transformed before looking down to see Jazz, Ultra Magnus, and some kind of large creature run out.

"Incoming Cons!" Jazz pointed.

"Stand your ground!" Prowl spoke "We can't let them get to the Allspark!"

"I'll take care of this." Ultra Magnus banged his hammer down before holding it up as it glowed and a bolt of lightning came down on it before it sent out a array of bolts at the Cons. He took out a few while others proved to be more maneuverable in the air.

"Decepticons, concentrate your fire on Ultra Magnus!" Megatron ordered firing at said bot.

All of them obliged with Jazz using his nunchucks to get in front and knock any laser fire away.

"Crush the Autobots and organic and get to the Allspark."

"It shall be done." spoke Lugnut who transformed with his arm reared back as he dropped down to them with a battle cry. "Parish Autobots!"

"Look out!" called Prowl as they jumped to the side before Lugnut's arm landed and caused an explosion which knocked them out of the way.

The three groaned as they lay on the ground

"Excellent work Lugnut." Megatron said walking by. He smirked down at Ultra Magnus before walking inside and went down the hall where he saw the light coming from up close. "At long last, the power of the Allspark will be mine, and I Megatron will rein supreme."

*Grrrrr!*

He stopped as he heard the growling. He saw something moving up ahead towards him and didn't have time to react before getting tackled on his back. A pair of jaws tried to bite him but he held them back.

"Get away from our glorious leader!" called Lugnut running over and tackling the creature off before getting a large tail to the face knocking him down.

Megatron stood up and got a good look a the attacker. It looked like a large robotic wolf with a white color, purple claws on its legs, a sharp blade on the end of its tail, and two glaring red eyes with pointed ears and razor sharp purple teeth. "Another organic abomination?"

"Allow me to handle this foolish creature Lord Megatron." requested Lugnut before charging. This lead to the large wolf tackling him against the wall before biting onto his arm. "OW! Get off me beast!"

"Hello boy's!" spoke another voice before a pair of glowing hands were held out to them.

Back outside Optimus and his team arrived just as Sentinel lifted the Magnus hammer from the ground.

"Well well well, looks like the elite guard dropout and his obsolete crew finally made it to the party."

Optimus grit his teeth and narrowed his gaze. "Sentinel, how could you do this? You're a Prime!"

"I _was_ a Prime, and I still am. But once this battle is over, I'll take charge like I should have and make sure the Autobots stick with the real issues we've had, one of which is making sure to keep any and all organics away or terminate them, and if a few minor obsolete models wind up in the scrap pile," he lifted the hammer as Ultra Magnus tried to make a m grab it, then slammed the bottom of it against his head driving it to the ground, "then it's all for the greater good of Cybertron."

All the Autobots were taken aback from his actions.

"Now I know you've gone and burned out your processor." frowned Ratchet. "The only 'good' you'll be doing is helping the Decepticons take over and completely destroy the planet."

"Oh don't worry, you won't be online long enough to see that happen." he smirked before raising the hammer up, just as Blitzwing came flying out and landed on the ground with a groan. "What the-" he let out and looked up.

"Hi there, today we're gonna learn how your processor will be kicked." spoke a tall Bot who was silver with a flat screen for a head with a small hat on top, extremely long arms with a slender build and with his legs in a cross position while he hovered and had armored shoulder guards and the screen showed a snarky smiley face emoji. "Whatup glitches!"

"What in the Allspark is THAT?" asked Ratchet.

"If i had to guess I'd say it was Sari's old Tutorbot." Stated Bumblebee. "Only upgraded."

"What kind of outdated Bot are you?" Sentinel questioned with a glare.

"Who you callin' outdated? I'm the mental master, the psychic sultan, Quintus!" he replied while the screen showed clapping hands with a bowing smiley emoji. "Now let's rock this joint!" he said raising his hands and lifting rubble with his processor and tossed them at nearby cons.

"Processor over matter?" questioned Megatron.

"Alright, I'll turn you into scrap before Optimus and his little pals." Sentinel said ready to swing the hammer.

Quintus held his hand out as the hammer was swung before it suddenly stopped an inch from his screen. "Uh uh uh." he said wagging his finger. He flipped his hand before the hammer went backwards and slammed into Sentinel's head making him fall back with a groan. "Ain't no Con gonna smack my screen."

"These annoyances are wearing on my last nerve." Megatron let out clenching his fist.

"Ooh, I see stars." spoke Blitzwing's crazy face before it changed to the angry one and sat up while glaring at Quitus. "I will melt you down and turn you into a foot rest you skinny tincan!"

Megatron turned to the hall before the light started to slowly die down making him frown and run down it. "I will not be denied again!" he shouted and ran toward where the beam came from.

"No!" called Optimus just before the ground shook as Megatron reached the room, but stopped and his optics widened while Optimus ran down into the room before stopping him. "What… the…"

Floating over the Allspark's casing was Sari with an aura of energy around her. Her eyes were glowing while she looked like an adult and looked at the two. " **Greetings Megatron, Optimus Prime. I am Primus."**

"Sari? What...happened?" Optimus got out while blown away hearing the deep voice.

"The Allspark!" Megatron said racing to grab the now grey crystal in the casing. He grabbed it and held it up with a smirk before seeing it slowly crack and shatter to dust in his grasp. "No….."

" **The Allspark will not be misused Megatron, not now, not ever again."** spoke Primus as Sari's body lowered down on the floor and crossed her arms " **The energy has been transferred into the being you see before you. It will forever be beyond your grasp, yours and those who blindly follow you."**

Megatron gripped his hand and glared. "So the one and only Primus graces himself before me. Should I bow before you or turn into a mindless follower?"

" **No."** he said. " **You and yours have been a constant disappoint to me. I had once hoped you would find your way back to the right path, but it was all for not. You and you Decepticons will leave Cybertron and never return."**

"...no one commands Megatron." Megatron stood over Sari with his blaster raised over her making Optimus raise his axe and get ready before Primus held a hand out.

" **Relax Optimus Prime, your friend is perfectly safe right now. I do not like doing this Megatron, but this war will help neither side, and your lust for power has caused too much damage. You and your Decepticons shall leave, even have to make you."** he said and fired at Megatron.

Said Decepticon fired at point blank range, but the energy from Sari's body easily pushed the beam back while sending him flying up into the ceiling and crash into it. "Ngh ugh."

Optimus was stunned while Primus turned to him and he felt paralyzed with awe.

" **Take him away."** Primus said before floating again. " **Get him ready for departure."**

"Uh...y-yes sir." spoke Optimus while overwhelmed.

Primus flew off and zipped through the halls. He spotted Lugnut and Blitzwing fighting with Quintus and Sparkplug, but when he stopped is when he held out Sari's hands before letting out a pulse of energon that caused every transformer there to turn their optics and widen them, mostly Team Prime though. " **Decepticons, stand down!"**

"Sari?!" spoke Bumblebee with wide optics. "You look different...whoa, deja vu."

" **I am not Sari Bumblebee, but I am using her body in the meantime. I am Primus, the very being who brought you all life."** He spoke with a smile before rubbing his head.

Bumblebee felt a sudden calm come over him, as if all his troubles melted away.

"The Primus?" spoke Ratchet in awe while Primus nodded making the medbot drop to his knees. "I never imagined I'd speak with you in my friend's body, but….it's truly an honor."

" **Many of your old war friends have a lot of good things to say about you Ratchet, but now is not the time for pleasantries."** he looked out at the Decepticons and lost his frown. " **Your leader has been defeated, and for your crimes in following him to cause destruction to your own home, I hereby declare all Decepticons banished from Cybertron, now until the end of time. If you return you will be destroyed."**

"That seems rather harsh compared to what tales have been said about you." spoke Blitzwing's calm face.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Groaned Sentinel.

"Primus has taken over the technorganic's body and is demanding we leave." spoke Lugnut who couldn't speak up for his lord since he was pretty nervous now.

"What?" he asked before looking to where Lugnut was pointing "You dolts, are you seriously falling for that organics pitiful trick? Destroy that abomination or I'll-"

" **SILENCE!"** boomed Primus with a loud volume that caused the very ground to shake and Sentinel real back. The Magnus hammer was pulled from his grasp and return to its owner. " **Sentinel Prime, because of your arrogance and stupidity you have exposed this peaceful planet to the horrors of destruction and war."** Primus widened Sari's eye and made Sentinel rise with his arms held at his sides.

"Hey! Ngh, what is this!?"

" **You have shown your true colors of that just like Megatron and turned your back on your allies."** Primus said floating closer. " **You are unworthy of calling Cybertron your home, you are unworthy of your Station!"** Primus grabbed Sentinel's emblem and ripped it off. " **YOU ARE UNWORTHY…. of the comrades you have betrayed."** primus backed away leaving Sentinel looking at him in horror.

"No….Y-You can't be here! No way!"

" **In the name of all Cybertronians past, present, and future,"** Primus surrounded Sentinel in a bubble of energy. " **I Primus, CAST YOU OUT!"**

The next thing Sentinel knew he was shot right into the sky. He went flying through the very air and away from the planet with him screaming and making all the other transformers mouths agape.

"Oh man….with that kind of speed he's gonna land right on the other side of the next star system." remarked Bumblebee.

"If he doesn't wind up scrap." spoke Bulkhead while any Decepticon nearby now felt like going into stasis.

After the decepticons were all rounded up, with Primus' help they were taken to a ship that would take them off planet.

" **I am deeply sorry it has to be like this."** Primus said to them. " **But I have stood by and done nothing for too long. I hope this will help future generations change their way and not cause pointless wars that causes nothing but pain. Perhaps one day when you change your ways you may be able to return. Others on the other hand I doubt will ever change."** he looked to Megatron directly as he said this.

"You may have proven yourself to be superior, for now, but know that letting us go will ensure I will come back for revenge."

" **Starscream has a few words for you. But I'd rather not repeat them. Just know that he is laughing at your failure from the Well of Allsparks."** spoke Primus before stepping back and sent a surge of energon into the ship's controls, making the door close before the rockets began and it took off. He then turned to the Autobots. " **And now that they are gone, I must now return to my slumber, but know this, the technorganic Sari will be the new vessel for the Allspark's power to keep it from being misused again."**

Hearing that made the Autobots feel blown away while Sari's eyes slowly went back to normal and she blinked before looking around.

"Woah...what happened?"

"Sari," Bee spoke up and walked up to his friend. "Are you Okay?"

"Yes Bumblebee, I'm alright." she replied with a nod.

"You sure you sound….different." He noted.

"My time in the Allspark has been quite enlightening." she spoke and rubbed her head with a groan. "It is… a lot to process."

"I just can't believe it, one tiny gal holdin' all that power." spoke Jazz while Sari looked over herself.

"Woah! I didn't think I would grow...I look, simply put, hot." she smiled looking at her reflection in Bumblebee's windshield.

"Sari." Prowl spoke as he stepped forward then gave a head gesture for her to approach the crowd. "You should talk to the others so they can understand completely."

"Right of course." she said and walked up before she cleared her throat. "Autobots of Cybertron! I am Sari speaker of Primus! She who is one with the Well of Allsparks and keeper of the wisdom of the ancients. I have been charged with the sacred duty of protecting the Allspark, and I will do so with my very spark!"

All of them began to mutter while one raised his hand.

"Yes, you with the green coating."

"Aren't you a technorganic? Why would the almighty Primus pick you?"

"Because that is why, because I will help you show that not all organics are vile, dangerous, and that with enough hard work, they can actually be a treasure trove of information that you have never discovered. Many of you look down on organic life and have forgotten that it too is still that, life. A wise bot once said to me that the duty of the Autobots is to protect life." she smiled as she looked up at Optimus. "So I ask you, are you or are you not Autobots?"

All of them were silent and seemed unsure with none of them speaking up before Prowl raised a claw up.

"I am an Autobot."

"I'm an Autobot!" Bumblebee smiled and raised his hand as well.

"Me too!" spoke Bulkhead.

"Just try and say I'm not an Autobot." Ratchet spoke in his own grouchy way.

"I'm obviously one too." smiled Optimus before Ultra Magnus stepped up and raised his hand with them followed by the council members.

The crowd began to slowly raise their hands and speak up while getting swept up in the mood.

"All hail sari, The Spark Mother!" Prowl called out followed by a roar.

"All hail the Spark Mother!" the crowd applauded.

"Spark mother?" Bumblebee questioned Prowl with a whisper in his ear.

"Primus thought it would be a good title." Prowl replied. "It would help them all get behind a name that they could all relate to."

"Now hear me, those of you seeking knowledge and adventure beyond the borders of Cybertron, go forth into the cosmos and explore the unknown!" Sari let out. "But first, we celebrate!"

All of them let out a cheer while she held her arms out before energon steamed out into some of the nearby ruins before they began to slowly piece back together and formed two large speakers. "And we're gonna need some loud tunes to go with it!" she said before the music started and every Bot scrambled to get some energon for themselves.

"Hey, you sounded like you that time." Bumblebee said.

"Of course," spoke Prowl. "despite her new understanding, at her core, she's still Sari."

"It's just so weird and gonna take some time to adjust to all this. No more Decepticons, Sari growing into a full fledged human earthling, and her being the Herald of Primus? If you told me all this would happen in my life time, I'd ask if your processor shorted out." spoke Ratchet. "Am I right Prime...Prime?"

Optimus was preoccupied with looking at the sky to hear them.

"Hey, you ok Boss Bot?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah… its just…. I feel like we haven't seen the last of Megatron, or his Decepticons, and Sentinel."

"Aw man, don't say stuff like that Prime, you'll jinx us." whined Bumblebee.

"Frankly he's right." spoke Ratchet. "But even if they come back, we'll be ready and prepared for every single one of them."

"While I was one with the Well of Allsparks I learned there were other horrors even greater than Megatron." frowned Prowl looking down. "I just hope we can handle it."

"What was it like?" asked Ratchet.

"It was...peaceful and serene. Or it would have had I not had to listen to Starscream's incessant whining. Word of advice, never go offline moments before your arch enemy or you'll be stuck with them forever."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." remarked Optimus while Sari skated over near them with a smile.

"Go on guys, partake in all the energon until your systems are filled to tip top capacity."

"Well, if the Spark Mother insists." Smiled Bumblebee.

"And while you indulge, I need to go talk with someone." she skated off and went past the crowd of Autobots before stopping near Segartent Riot's legs and tapped them. "Excuse me sir."

"Hmm...oh! Hey kid, er i mean, hello ma'am." he spoke up with respect. "What can I do you for?"

"I just thought it would make sense to run this by you. Now that I've been upgraded to a completely different position, I wanted to make sure you could officially say my training in bootcamp was complete, but if you feel I still have much to learn I'll stick around."

"Nah, with you kind of power you're a little overqualified." the sergeant spoke. "Beside you got the wisdom of the ancients. Not much I can teach you beyond that."

"Alright, just wanted to make sure we were on the same page sir, thank you for your training while it lasted."

"Anytime, ma'am."

The camera zoomed away from the celebration and out into space which went faster before slowly stopping at a large planet sized shape. It had a singular ring around it which was held in place a massive asteroid moved towards it when suddenly a large crack opens to reveal thousands upon millions of grinders. The asteroid was pull into the great maw before it was ground to dust in mere seconds.


	158. Chapter 158

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 158

What if a boy got a new 'pet'?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a group of kids out in the street currently passing around a rubber ball.

"Come On pass it here!" ome boy shouted happily. He had Dark Blonde Hair and Wore a Blue shirt and Orange Shorts. "I'm wide open!" He cheered as the ball Soured over his head.

"Alright, here it comes David!" One kid said as he threw the ball making David jump up to try and grab it Only to miss by a Long shot as it bounced past him and down the street.

"Oh No the Ball!"

"Quick get it!" His friend said as the ball fell in a yard making the others go wide eyed while David ran after it. "Wait David!" They called out as he stopped himself.

"Huh? Why? I need to get the ball."

"But that's the House of Old Man Sticrat!"

"...who?"

"He was Mad Scientist That Lived here Where he Kidnapped Kids and Experimented on them. Legend has it that one of his creations Snapped and Ate him Alive!"

"How come I never heard about this?"

"You Never Asked." they replied like it was obvious. As he gave a Sigh.

"Guys you sure all that's true sounds like bunk to me."

"Oh yeah? Then just look at the house." he said as David turned around and saw the House. It looked like a large condemned mansion with dark clouds above it.

"Yeah I guess it does look spooky."

"See? Let's just go to my place and watch tv." His friend told him as they all left all except for David himself.

He looked at the mansion and felt nervous, but that was his only ball. 'I'll be in and Out in 10 Minutes no big Deal' The 12 year old thought as he slowly walked towards it And pushed open the Gate. He heard thunder above and gulped a little. But he stayed strong and continued onward around the yard.

He saw tall grass and trash, but no ball. "Wonder where it is?"

He looked at the front door and carefully moved towards it nervously. He grabbed the hand and pushed it open slowly. Inside it was dark, dusty, and empty.

David gave a small gulp as the light from the window gave the room some light. 'Go on David, find the ball and get back with the others.' he thought with another gulp as he heard Something Clatter upstairs "Um...hello? Is someone there?" he said Nervously as he walked upstairs.

All he got was more clattering."

He gulped and gave a sigh as he kept walking. 'It's probably just the old floorboards.' he thought as He then Hears Rushing Footsteps from Behind him. He stiffened up and felt a chill go down his spine and he ran for the nearest door before hearing the footsteps speeding up. He opened the door he was in front of and entered the room. He shut the door and locked it before hearing the footsteps go quiet. "That was close." He sighed.

David looked around And saw a Large Bed 'I hope the ball is in here.' he thought as he looked around the room. "Come on ball, it's time to go home." he said as he kept trying to find it unaware that something was watching him Within the Closet.

'Ooooh, a boy!' They thought Licking Their Lips.

David moved around and looked under the bed. That's when he saw the ball "There you are." he said as the closet door opened up slowly and a figure began moving towards him.

David felt another chill go up his spine. He grabbed the ball and stood up while the figure behind him grabbed his shoulders with claws making him pale. 'Oh No!'

"Woof~"

When he saw them he went wide eyed and had to look up since he was literally staring at a taller creature who had a noticeable chest under gold fur, a curved physique, and it was literally a golden retriever on its hind legs! "Uhhhhhhhh."

'Oh boy, a new boy!'She thought as David slowly backed away.

"W...Who are you?!"

She points to her Collar and he reads it

"Bianca?" he asked As she Gave a Nod. "Are...are you a dog?"

she gives a Nod and her tail wags.

He blushed while staring at her chest before looking away. "S-Sorry for staring!"

She smiled and Nuzzled into his Neck making his face turn more red before she licked his cheek Slowly Making his Blush even Redder

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!" He asked as she picked him up. Now keep in mind David is 12 Years Old Meaning he's Just started to Enter Puberty. So seeing bare breasts like this with a taller female was making him feel all kinds of awkwardness.

The Good Kind of Awkwardness .

'W-W-Why is she picking me up?' He thought as she carried him off to another room. "W-Where are we going?" He asked her as hey came to an old elevator.

She hit the button with her paw and gave a small bark as the door opened and she stepped inside

He looked around before feeling the elevator start moving down. "Whoa."

"Woof woof~" she Barked as the elevator stopped. She lead him out when the doors opened and he saw they were in some kind of lab.

"This place is weird looking." he muttered while he gulped nervously.

Bianca Smiled. Bianca then walked over to a TV and pressed a Button which cut it on.

"Wait, you want me to watch?" he asked as she gave a Nod. "Well...ok if you say so."

David Spoke as the Video Got started. It slowly began to show an elderly man in a lab coat and glasses with a long beard.

"Hello I am Professor Arthur Sticrat."

Bianca waved while David tilted his head.

"If you're Watching this then It's been 22 Years and My Project has been a Success."

"Project?" David said Curious about said project.

"Yes, the project of creating the perfect pet!" the professor exclaimed as he showed off Blueprints.

"Wait, did he just talk back?" he Wondered to himself while Bianca sat down with her tail wagging Very Happily as he continued to explain.

"A pet that will always be there for you through thick and thin." The professor spoke as the Blueprints showed Bianca.

David's eyes widened before he turned to Bianca.

"However there were a Few Flaws."

"Flaws?" David said as the Video Froze up. "What happened?"

"Woof woof~" She barked with a Shrug As she picked him up and carries him back to the elevator

"Wait, where are you taking me now?" He asked her as the elevator went up.

"Woof woof." She Barked Happily as her tail wagged like crazy.

He was confused and tried to keep from staring at her rear end. soon they Came back to the Master Bedroom where she picked him up and tossed him on top of it.

"Whoa!" he saw her look at him with half lidded eyes and a glint in her eye. "...Are...are you going to Eat me!?"

She blinked confused and shook her head As he gave a Sigh of Relief before she started crawling towards him on the bed and Licking up his Neck.

"E-Eep!" He exclaimed as his face started to heat up while he crawled away. "S-Stop Bianca!" He said in she tried to pull down his Pants before he reached out and lightly pushed her snout away Making her Sad. He blushed while pulling his pants up and was confused as hell. "Why did you do that?" He asked her with a Frown on his Face.

She whimpered and pouted Sadly as he scowled

"Tell me!"

She gave a sad whine as he saw that a Lonely look in her eyes.

"Come on, tell me." He said when that's when he realized. "You're Lonely here aren't you?"

She nodded Slowly as she started to cry

'Oh no!' "Hey Now Don't Cry." he spoke before she moved away and curled up on the floor before her whimpering became louder. 'Dang it!'

'He doesn't like me!' She thought sadly as she ran Off.

"Wait come back!" He called as he ran after her and saw her jump into the elevator before he got in just as the door closed. "Bianca I'm Sorry." he spoke while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a shocked Look. 'Why is he sorry?'

'I shouldn't have raised my voice, but...what were you doing? I don't think we're supposed to do that." He told her as she looked away

She whimpered while moving a paw to his chest.

Now David Knew Enough about Animals to Know they have heat cycles However this wasn't one of those times

"It's alright, maybe you did it because you just wanted to be my friend and that's how you show it." He said with a smile as her tail started to Slowly Wag.

"Woof~" She responded wagging her tail while looking at him with half lidded eyes.

'Uh oh.' He thought as she hugged him with her breasts pressed against him and his body starting to feel weird. 'What's happening to me?'

'I can't take it anymore! I must have him!' Binaca thought as she brought him in for a deep kiss

His eyes turned into wide saucers before his face turned red. 'She's kissing me!?' he saw her tail wagging faster and felt like his pants just got tighter. 'Wait The stuff they explained to us during Sex Ed!'

She moaned while using her tongue to lick across his lips while he felt his penis get even harder.

As if on instinct David started to Pull down his shorts with his dick flipping out and pressing against her soft stomach Making her moan softly as she slowly rubbed it. 'Crap!' He thought as she pulled away.

"Woof woof~" She barked as she went to his Crotch and in took the musky scent with her body getting warm. 'It smells go good!' that's when she stuck her tongue out and licked it making David jolt.

"Whoa...w..w...what're you doing?"

'So musky and salty.' She thought as she kept licking it making David groan and squirm As he started to moan.

"B-Bianca! What is this?" David asked as he felt pressure building up.

'Time for dinner.' she thought as she stopped licking and sucked hard on it.

"AHH!" he exclaimed as He came into her Mouth with wide eyes while feeling his mind go momentarily blank.

'Hmmmm It tastes Sweet' she thought while licking all around it to catch the sperm That was rapidly Flowing out.

David panted while feeling suddenly tired out of nowhere. "Wow that...was...Great"

Bianca slid her mouth off while licking her lips Seductively as She sat up and spread open her legs

David looked down and saw a pink spot which made him feel more excited for some reason. "You...want me to..."

She nodded with her tongue hanging out As David Crawled over and Lightly poked it with a finger and getting a bark out of her Making him flinch backward in fright.

"Did that hurt?" He asked Fearful of what she might do to him.

She shook her head and nodded to it.

"You want me to...Lick it?"

She nodded eagerly.

David gulped as he directed his head towards it and got a close up look that showed her slit was wet. He stuck out his tongue and gave it a small Lick making her yip with a jump. 'She likes it? Well it does taste sweet.'

'Oh yes!' She moaned inwardly as he kept licking while feeling his dick get as hard as a diamond. Bianca gave a Loud Moan as she came into his face making him go wide eyed and move back while closing his eyes from the sudden juice.

"Whoa!"

Bianca panted while feeling her vagina get even more warm. She then pointed to his hard on and pointed to her snatch.

"Wait...you want this to go in that?" He said confused as she gave a nod. "Will it even fit?" He wondered out loud.

She nodded.

He gave a shrug and directed it towards her Slit while feeling the spot was burning hot As he struggled to Push through with a groan and wide eyes. 'It feels snug!'

"Woof woof!" Bianca moaned urging him to go Faster while her tail felt like it was gonna fall off As he started to move his hips at a slow but steady pace.

"Ah, ah, ah." He grunted as he started to speed up making her moan and her tongue stick out with each pant.

'This feels amazing!' she thought while shuddering from the movement.

"Bianca something's happening!" he grunted feeling pressure building up.

"Rooooooooooooooo" She howled as she felt something hot start shooting inside. 'it's so warm!' She thought before pulling him close against her breasts.

*Hours Later*

Both panted with David looking exhausted and close to ending up in a coma.

"That...was...Amazing!"

"Woof woof~" She responded As she Reached Under the Bed and Pulled out his Ball.

David smiled, but closed his eyes and laid his head against her chest.

*Later*

He began to slowly wake up while drooling a little. "Huh?"

"Woof woof woof~" she barked happily while he started to wake up.

*Yawn!*

"Woof woof?" She barked as she offered him his ball.

"My Ball! Thanks Bianca" he smiled taking it while getting a lick to the face Making him Blush. "I'll come Visit again tomorrow."

She whimpered and hugged him against her chest.

"I promise I'll come back."

'But master!' She thought as she held him closer.

"I swear, I will." He told her as he kissed her Cheek.

She whined, but nodded and licked his cheek several times while hugging him.

David got his clothes on and headed for the bed.

'I'll miss you master!' She Waved as David Walked Home, as soon as he was Out of Sight She rushed to the Basement. 'Girls girls! I have great news!' she exclaimed as 3 Other Voices were heard Yawning.


	159. Chapter 159

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 159

Link gets a mask that turns him into female monsters.

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link walked on through a forest with the time being night and the air feeling cool and clear. He had slain several monsters and he had heard from the last stable that Kilton had a new item in his shop. Right now he was trying to find him, but so far he was having no luck. He had looked at all his normal places but had only found more monsters, perhaps the small strange man's love for monsters has finally gotten the best of him?

He walked on down a slope that went past some trees before looking up ahead and spotted something in the distance. He squinted and saw a large cart that was overfilled with items wrapped up in cloth and a makeshift counter with two torches next to it. He had finally found Kilton. He headed on towards it while seeing said Hylian moving stuff around. He walked towards him and stopped behind him before tapping him on the shoulder, startling him.

"AAAUUGGHHH!" He cried as he jumped up. He whirled around and held his chest. "Oh! It's just you!" He panted as he looked at the blue clad hero. "You nearly gave me a heart attack...so, welcome to the Fang and Bone, the shop that deals in monster parts, how can I help you?"

"I heard you had a new item in stock."

"Ah, yes! It is my rarest item yet, I found it in the ruins of this old temple, it's for sale if you want it." He said with a smile as he looked through his stock. "But it won't be cheap, I nearly lost my head and arms when I got it."

"Alright, how much is it, and what is it?" Link asked curiously.

"Well, it'll cost you 2,500 rupees and it seems to be a strange new mask."

Link sighed hearing the price as Kilton stood up and showed him a black face with a neutral expression, the eyes closed shut, and the mouth part opened in a small rectangle hole with gray spots over the eyes and mouth.

"I know it may not look like much, but it feels powerful and strange...plus there was a gold Lynel guarding it! I had to wait until it fell asleep to get it...I nearly died! It was amazing though to see one in person." Sighed Kilton while Link looked it over. "So, still wanna buy it?"

Link pondered it for a bit, it was strange that Kilton would actually make him pay money for something….so that must mean it's worth something, and maybe this mask would let him walk past guardians without dying. "Alright, I'll take it."

"Great! That'll be 2,500 rupees please." he said as he handed Link the mask.

Link sighed and gave him the money as he looked at the mask curiously. He held it over his face before slowly slipping it on. He braced himself and waited for something to happen, only for him to feel nothing change. He sighed and walked away from the store, not noticing that the moon was starting to turn red.

'I hope he likes that mask, though I have no idea what he'll expect, it'll probably be amazing.' Kilton thought with a smile as he looked up at the sky. 'I bet the first monster he runs into will show him what the mask does...I wonder if he'll tell me the results.'

With Link he kept on walking while seeing his vision was actually impaired behind the mask. 'Damn it, this was a waste of money, I bet this thing doesn't even do anything, and why are the eyes closed so tightly?' He thought as he kept walking forward. But when a beam of the moon hit his back which was red he stiffened up when the mask over him seemed to get tighter. 'What is going on?!' He thought as the mask began to attach itself to his face, fusing together as it began to change along with his body. 'What is happening?!'

He stumbled back and grabbed at it to try and rip it off, but it wouldn't budge. As he kept tugging he didn't notice his skin start to turn red and he shrunk a bit as his chest began to expand as his dick began to change. He jumped feeling something missing from his groin and looked down at his hands to see them seemingly getting thinner. He felt his feet and hands change, the fingers and toes fusing together until there were only three on each hand left as his ears began to grow and become pointed as his nose turned into a small snout. "H-Hey! This isn't what I had in mind!" To her shock her voice sounded higher pitched, like a females as her clothes began to change into cloths which wrapped around her chest and waist, making a bra and a loincloth.

She fell back against a tree and looked down at her body with wide eyes. "This never happened before, I'm...a woman!" She cried with a blush as she looked her over. "And...I'm not hylian, what am I?!" She cried as she began to think about her features. 'Red skin...three fingers….large ears, just like a...bokoblin!'

She grabbed at her face and tried seeing if she could yank the mask off, but didn't feel anything but skin. "What is this, why can't I take this off?! I can't be a bokoblin now, I can't!" She panicked while yanking harder, but winced when it started to hurt and let go. "Damn it, this isn't good, this isn't good, I'm a monster now! How am I supposed to save hyrule now, how am I supposed to fight monsters like this now?!" She cried as she stood up. "I need to find Kilton, he'll know what to do!"

She turn and started running in the direction she just came while noting the difference in weight distribution with the skinny physique. "This feels really weird, how am I supposed to run with these things?" She muttered looking at her new large breasts. She grabbed them and wound up tripping over a rock before rolling and grunted from the landing. "OW!"

"Huh? What was that?" She heard several voices say as she heard footsteps approaching her location.

"It came from over here."

"I wonder if that's Hylian that killed us last time?"

"Ow, that hurt." Link groaned as she tried to sit up. 'I gotta get out of here before they see me.' She thought as she saw several figures in the dark making their way towards her.

"Hey, that one smells kind of weird, it smells like us but….different."

"Ooh! It smells female."

"A female? Wow, I didn't think there were any left!"

'Crap!' She thought as she jumped up just as she saw a group of Bokoblin's spot her and go wide eyed.

"Holy crap, she's hot!" One shouted as he licked his lips. "Hey hot stuff, how you doing?"

Link gulped and tried staying cool. "Uh...fine, you?"

"A lot better now that you're here, you wanna come back to our camp~?" Said a black one with a grin.

'Crap!' She thought before smiling. "Uh, no thanks, I was just...chasing after this Hylian, he's really annoying."

"A Hylian? Oh yeah, those guys suck, but they do taste good, so did you get him?" Asked a white one as they started to get closer to her.

"No not yet, but I think he went that way." She pointed to the side away from her. "Why don't you guys go after him, I'll catch up."

"Alright, once we catch him we can have a romantic meal before the fun~." Said one with a grin.

She shuddered and watched them walk off while wiggling their eyes and tried to keep from throwing up. "I have to get out of here, why did I have to be a bokoblin?" She groaned as she started to run away as soon as they were out of sight. "Damn it, am I going to be stuck like this forever?!"

She looked down at her chest and blushed seeing the breasts bounce. 'How the hell can girls deal with these?' She thought as she kept running and running. 'Damn it, this is bad, I have to find someway to change me back, it's bad enough I'm now a girl AND a monster, but I'm also one of the weakest ones!'

That's when she suddenly started to slip on something gooey on the ground which made her stumble and spin out of control before falling on her ass. "Owww, what was that?" She groaned as she looked at her foot and saw a blue slimy substance on it. She reached down and picked some up before seeing two eyes appear on it and groaned. "Oh great, a ChuChu." She groaned as she tried to flick it away only for it to stick to her hand. "What the hell?" She said as the goo around her began to rise up and attach itself to her.

She tried to stand up and pushed it off, but it stuck on and she even felt like her face was beginning to tingle. "What is going on now, what's happening?!" She cried as more slime began to move up her body and cover it as the tingling began to spread to the rest of her body. She grabbed her face and tried tugging again, but the slime started to cover that too. "No, what's happening, this is just like…..no, am I changing again?!" She shouted as her breasts and ass began to grow larger as her face began to change.

The slime covered her whole body with it sticking to her skin and changing it to a more purple color mixing with her red skin while her face lost the ears and snout and gained a more feminine look to it that resembled his regular one. Her feet and hands began to gain back their remaining digits, then her eyes began to turn red and yellow. "Oh god, please let this be all!" She groaned as she looked herself over. She felt all wet and slimy and even wound up slipping again and face planted on the ground while turning into a puddle. 'I can't even move right like this!' She thought as she started to reform, looking like a regular ChuChu before she reformed her body. 'I have to keep moving, I don't want to run into another one of these things like this.'

She looked around and started to slowly walk the way she went. 'I just gotta keep it together and not trip.' She thought as she slowly kept moving forward. 'Ok, I can do this, I can do this.' She thought before seeing a large hill in front of her going down. 'Oh come on!'

She stopped and looked down it before tapping her chin. "Ok, maybe if I'm EXTRA careful, and not go splat, I can keep it together, literally." She said as she began to go as slowly as she can, trying to make sure she doesn't fall down. 'Ok, so far so good…' She inched as best as she could while stumbling slight, but righted herself. "Damn it, why did I have to turn into this, I can hardly move and now these things are bigger!" She groaned as she looked down at her breasts.

But looking down at them cost her as she didn't see a branch before tripping on it and went rolling down the slope. "Nooo-!" She started before her mouth was squashed as she kept rolling down, becoming a rolling ball of slime as she reached the bottom, now dizzy and disoriented, only her eyes remaining, making her look like a purple ChuChu.

'Ugh...stupid branch.' She groaned as three blue orbs jumped out of the ground and looked at her curiously. 'Damn it, I hate being a ChuChu!'

The drops grew into ChuChu and watched as Link slowly reformed. They looked at her in amazement and curiosity as she shook her head before one began to move towards her.

"Ugh, my head...wait, what are you doing here?!" She said as her eyes widened. She backed up and reached for her sword, but saw it was gone. "Oh come on! Even my stuff is changed too?"

"Are you a ChuChu? You look different then us." One said somehow without a mouth.

"I guess so." She groaned as she looked around. 'Ok, I need to get out of here, but can they even do anything to me?'

"You're so tall, and...big." Spoke one moving around her.

"Yeah, I guess so...I absorbed a female Hylian and this happened." She muttered as she tried to slowly move away. 'It's not totally untrue.'

"We've never seen a ChuChu like you before."

"Well...I'm a new type I guess...bye!" She said as she tried to move away only to trip again. "Damn it!"

"Why are you trying to move like that?"

"Why not just slither across the ground?"

"Well...I was trying something new." She said as she shook her head. 'I guess I could try that, it's better than tripping.' "Hey, did any of you see a stand out in the middle of the forest by chance?"

"No, we just stay here and wait for Hylians, besides the guardians take care of anything in the forest." Said one as it followed her as she got on her hands and knees and began to crawl forward, her ass shaking with every movement. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh...just curious." She said as she frowned. 'Damn it, I need to find him before the sun comes up, or I'm gonna have to wait all day for the next night to see him!'

"Maybe some other ChuChu saw him on the other side of the forest."

"Really? Great! Where are they?" She asked as she looked at them.

"That way." It moved it's head east.

"Thanks! Hey, you don't have to follow me, you can wait here for some Hylians, ok?" She said as she began to head in that direction.

"But what if you meet one and they attack? We could help you out."

"Yeah, the forest isn't that safe anymore, there's been this blonde Hylian who's been killing monsters left and right, he's even gotten us a few times."

"I have a feeling he won't mess with me." She said as she deadpanned. Besides, I'm sure he's busy with...other stuff, I'll be fine, really."

They watched as she moved off while confused. "I wonder why she wanted to be alone? It's safe to travel in packs."

"Maybe she's already made of several other ChuChu and has a plan in mind if she does meet that Hylian."

"That would explain those orbs on her, I was wondering what those were, maybe she's like a hive mind and can send them out to attack people?" Said one as they began to roll away.

'That was way too close, I don't wanna even think what it'd be like if those guys tried merging with me.' She thought with a shudder. 'I just want to find Kilton and have him fix this / kill him!' She thought as she kept rolling forward, unaware of the figure in the sky flying towards her.

'Hmm? What kind of ChuChu is that?' It thought as the blood moon shined on it to reveal a lone Keese flying towards her. 'I wonder why it's purple, is it full of poison or something?'

Link didn't notice, but she did hear the sound of wings. 'Huh? What is that?' She wondered as she looked around before seeing the Keese and her eyes went wide. 'Damn it, I don't have any weapons, if I die like this will I be stuck like this forever?!'

The Keese flew on closer before Link felt a tingling sensation in her face.

'Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!' She thought as she felt her body start to tingle. She felt her body start to become more solid and turn dark brown as her arms began to change. "Oh damn it!" She swore as her arms began to grow larger and flatter, slowly turning into bat wings as her eyes began to fuse together, turning into one large eye.

The Keese halted and watched while seeing the 'ChuChu' seemingly shift form on the spot. 'What in Hyrule is happening?' It thought as the creature grew two fang that poked out of her mouth along with two horns.

Link let out a loud screech while her body stayed curvy with the breasts and rear shrinking down a bit. She began to flap her wings in shock and shrieked again as her body was easily lifted off the ground as her feet turned into talons. "What happened to me?!"

"Woah! I didn't know ChuChu's could turn into me!" Said the Keese in surprise. "Wow, are you a female?" It asked as it began to flap towards her.

She blinked her eye and looked up before stiffening up on the inside. 'Oh god a Keese, they usually fly in packs...is this one alone? What do I do...and why can't I stop flapping my wings?'

"Dang, you're looking pretty good." It said as it began to fly around her. "I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new to this part of Hyrule? Is that why you were a weird looking ChuChu before?"

"Yeah, you could say that…" She replied while looking away and trying to ignore the compliment since it sounded SO wrong to her.

"You know, it's pretty dangerous to fly alone like this, I'll just call my pack and then we can have some fun." He said as he began to shriek.

"Uh, no thanks, I-I'm fine on my own." She spoke up quickly while not bothered by the shriek for some reason.

"Oh no, I insist, we'll even bring you back to our roost when the sun comes up, it'll be fun, we don't have a female in our pack yet~." He said as she blushed.

"W-Well um...I-I have something to do at the moment…" She spoke up before she tried flapping away, awkwardly though. 'Damn it, I don't have this flying thing down yet!' She thought as the Keese followed her.

"Really? Are you sure, you haven't even met them yet, they'll be here soon I think."

"Really, I mean I….I have my own pack to get to!" She said quickly.

"Oh, you do? Well, I understand...though maybe we could...you know, have some fun before you leave?" He asked as he got closer. "Just a little private time, these trees are pretty good covering."

"I uh, I don't think so, I should really get going!" She said as she tried to flap away faster. 'Damn it! I am NOT gonna end up fucked by a wild Keese!'

"Are you sure? It could be fun, plus you're the first female I've seen in forever!" He called as he flapped after her. "If you're lucky you might even get a few kids or two."

"I-I'm fine, I really am! You can leave now!" She called as she kept fly away. 'I need to get out of here now, hell I need to change now!' She thought as she looked back at the Keese. "You should just try and make sure your pack doesn't lose you, this forest is big."

"Yeah, but I know my way around, it is next to hyrule castle after all." He called as he looked at her. 'Damn she's hot...but it seems like she doesn't want to mate, damn it!'

'Come on you stupid mask! Change me back!' She thought as she hit the side of her face and began to fly lower to the ground and saw the edge of the forest that led to the empty fields of Hyrule. 'Maybe if I leave the forest that damn Keese will leave me alone!'

"You sure about that? One little quick romp couldn't hurt."

"Positive!" she shouted with a blush as she left the forest. "Bye!"

"But….I'll be here if you change your mind!" He called out as he just flapped there and watched her go. 'Damn it!'

'Finally! I'm glad that's over with, now all I need to do is find Kilton.' She muttered as she looked down to the ground. 'Wow, I'm really high up….I think I might go a bit lower in case I change mid flight.' She thought as she got lower to the ground. She landed and stumbled, but stayed upright using the wings. "Well, at least these things are good for a little bit." She muttered as she looked around. "Alright, what do I do now, I'm probably going to run into more horny monsters at this rate." She muttered in annoyance.

She looked around the field and started walking while letting out an annoyed sigh. "I swear when I find Kilton I'm gonna kill him, but he didn't seem like he knew and just didn't tell me." She muttered as she kept walking as she looked around. "I hope I don't run into a Guardian, I wonder if they'd attack me in this form?"

She walked by some trees while seeing everything was weird with just one eye and had to keep from wandering in a random direction. "How do they even fly with eyesight like this?" She muttered as she kept walking before seeing a Guardian walking around in the distance. 'Crap, without my weapons I can't fight anything, I gotta stay down and hope it keeps moving.' She thought as she kept staring at it before her face began to tingle. 'Huh? Am I changing?! Now?' She thought as she began to feel weird.

Said Guardian looked around it before hearing a loud shriek and turned before seeing something in the distance. It's eye began to glow and began to walk towards the sound.

"D-Damn it!" She groaned as her arms began to turn back to normal as she began to grow taller as her legs began to grow and change. They began to grow longer and longer as they started to split apart until she had six of them and turn into metallic tentacle like legs. "No! No! Not this time!" She made moved two of them towards her face. She saw her toes become long claw like pincers as she tried to grab her face as it began to become metallic and gain blue lines as her eye turned blue with multiple circles on it. She felt her breasts shrink a bit as her ass grew larger and a base former around her waist as a crown began to grow on top of her head.

The Guardian slowly stopped and was confused while Link let out a metallic yell.

"What the hell is happening?!" She cried as the rest of her body gained a futuristic gold line design on it as it glowed blue. 'Damn it!' She thought before spotting the guardian. 'No! I need to get away or fight it!'

"Are you a new model?" It asked robotically as it looked her over. "My scanner identifies you as a Stalker type Guardian."

'Wait..it can't recognize me? It's falling for this disguise?'

"Are you a new model? Is your transmitter broken?" It asked as it approached her. "Are you in need of repairs?"

"Uh...no no, I'm perfectly fine."

"Acknowledged, why are you not in position then?" It asked as it stared at her. "There is no records of any guardians positioned in this part of Hyrule Fields besides me, are you malfunctioning?"

"No." She cleared her throat. "I was...merely checking the area out before I move on to my real location."

"Understood, where is that?" It asked as it kept looking at her. 'This one seems different than the others, why?'

'Oh no, what do I say? Should I say a random area and hope he buzzes off?' "Um...I am positioned near….Hyrule castle?" She said quickly. "I uh….encountered a small woman who incapacitated me, she said her name was...Purah?" She said, hoping he bought it.

"Ah, that one, the one who has been experimenting on us, that makes sense." It said as it nodded it's head. "I shall leave you alone to continue your reconnaissance."

"Alright, thank you." She said as she tried to move away and not trip over her multiple legs. 'I can't believe that worked!'

"Wait." It spoke making her inwardly curse. "I forgot one important objection before you go."

"W-What would that be?" She asked nervously. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"We must exchange important data together to ensure we are up to date." It spoke raising one arm up before the claws folded back and a small insertion end rose up.

"A-Alright...my memory has been damaged a bit, what exactly do I do here?" She said as she stared at it.

"Please hold still, I shall insert my data rod into your lower port." It spoke moving closer before she connected the dots with wide eyes.

"Oh hell no! I-I do not need to share my data!" She shouted as her face glowed pink as she blushed.

"It is standard protocol, now please remain still as I exchange data." It said a it moved even closer. "Comply or you will be deemed malfunctioned and sent to be repaired."

'It wants to literally stick itself in me!' She thought as she tried to back up. 'I can't let that happen, I don't want to be fucked by a guardian, then for it to realize I'm Link!' She lashed her claws out and grabbed it making it stop. "I do not need a data transfer, now let me leave!"

"You are showing signs of malfunction, you must be fixed and reprogrammed." It said as it's eye turned pink.

'Oh screw it!' She thought before her claws lashed out and knocked it over before she turn and started running. 'Crap crap crap! Why did I have to turn into a guardian!'

"Error, error, rouge guardian, rouge guardian." It said as it tried to pull itself back up itself.

"I gotta get some more cover!" She muttered as she looked around frantically before spotting several rocks. 'There! I need to hide until I can turn back to normal!'

"Rouge guardian, rouge guardian, must terminate." She heard it beep from behind her as she heard angry piano music fill the air.

'Crap! Please let me change soon, please let me change soon!' She thought as she ducked behind the rocks. "I don't know if I can actually fight with these claws and I don't wanna take the chance." She muttered as she looked around and listened to the guardian moving around behind the rocks. 'I'll take anything, I'll even be a ChuChu again, just get me out of here!' She thought as her face began to tingle.

"Terminate rouge guardian, terminate immediately."

'I'll take anything!' She thought as she started to change, her body began to shrink as her legs started to fuse together again until there were two legs, but there was one stray tentacle that remained. Her body gained scales while she gained claws and a more narrow and elongated head as a long horn grew at the tip of her new head. She felt her one eye split, finally giving her two at last as her remaining tentacle turned into a long scaly tail. She let out a growl while her chest grew but her ass stayed the same. "What happened to me now?" She growled as she looked herself over right as the Guardian from before appeared behind her.

"Terminate rogue gu...scanning, scanning, Lizalfos detected." It said as it looked her over before looking around. "Rogue guardian not detected, proceeding back to position."

Link watched it turn and walk off before sighing in relief and looked at the claws. "Well, at least it's something." She turned around and began to walk away. "What am I supposed to do now...I guess this is a big step up from being chased by a guardian…"

She looked at the tail and touched the sharp teeth she had. 'But now I'm gonna have dry scales all over.' She thought before she began to hear water running. 'Am I near a river? That would definitely help, plus I am a bit thirsty.' She walked towards it while noticing the clear smell of it. "Wow, this nose works too." She said as she kept walking before seeing a river ahead of her. 'Finally, things are going my way!'

She moved over and got on her knees before leaning down to drink some, but her tongue moved out and instead lapped it up. 'Great, I can't take a huge guzzle with this body, but at least I'm getting it in me." She thought as she looked at her tongue. 'Wow it's pretty long now, this feels really weird.'

When she got enough she stood up and cracked her neck. "Damn it, what time is it, I'm amazed the moon is still out, I was afraid it would be daytime soon, then I'd be stuck like this until nightfall again when Kilton comes out.'

Speaking of said man, he was currently setting his stand up in the desert just outside a major town. "Ah, I just love the desert air, the roars of the mating Moldugs's, it's perfect...I wonder how that boy is doing?"

Back with Link, she started to grab some nearby fruit from a tree and munched on it. "This is weird, so far all I know is that this stupid mask turns me into a female monster, and that it randomly change which monster, and that I can't take it off."

She bit into the fruit again and sighed. "I'm just thankful Zelda can't see me right now or I'd never live it down." She sighed as she finished the fruit before looking at the sky and groaning. 'Damn it, the moons almost down.'

That's when she suddenly felt something hard hit her back from out of nowhere. "Ow, what was that?!" She shouted as she turned around to look at an octorok staring at her from the river.

The creature gave her a glare before shooting another rock out which hit her arm.

"Hey, stop it!' She growled in annoyance as she rubbed her arm as it shot another rock at her chest. She jumped when it hit her breasts making her glare and hiss before her face began to tingle. "Oh no, no no no! What is happening now?" She groaned as her scales began to change into slippery smooth skin as her tail began to disappear.

The octorok momentarily stopped shooting and was confused as Link held her head and felt her claws slowly vanishing.

She groaned as her skin turned blue and her hair began to turn into tentacles as her breasts inflated even more as her ass shrank a bit. She groaned some more as her lips inflated a bit and formed a permanent O shape and stuck out a bit, looking like the Octoroks mouth. She went wide eyed and saw her hands begin to lose fingers and grow into long slimy nubs. "No...no no no!" She cried as the same happened to her feet as she began to feel desperate for water.

The octorok tilted it's head before seeing Link quickly jump into the river. It began to move towards her curiously as she surfaced and looked over herself in horror.

"Oh my god, I'm an Octorok!" She held her tentacles up and shuddered. "I feel more slimy than I did as a ChuChu!"

"Did I do this to you? It's my first time hitting something." Said the Octorok in amazement.

She turned to it and frowned. "No it wasn't you, it's this stupid mask!"

"I don't see any mask, just a hot Octorok who looks like she wants to kiss me~." He said as he began to move closer to her.

"Oh no! Don't even try it!" She glared moving back. "I'm not looking for anyone buddy."

"Aw, really? But you look so hot!" He groaned as she floated in the water. "I wonder if I could hit another person and turn them into a hot Octorok like you?"

"It wasn't your rocks who did this, believe me." She muttered as the current bega to pull her down the river. "You can go try it far away from me though!"

"Aw come on hot stuff, just one kiss!"

"No!" She shouted in annoyance before she began to feel a sucking feeling coming from behind her. "Now stay away or else I'll bury you in rocks!"

"Oh come on! It'll be good!" He called as he began to suck in air, pulling her towards him. "This is what nature intended!"

She growled before inhaling and ended up shooting several rocks out on instinct. They hit his face with a few going into his mouth, making his eyes go wide before he was shot back and groaned as she floated away in a huff. 'I think I get why Zelda complains about so many suitors.' She thought as she kept floating down the river, luckily passing several other octoroks without incident. 'I wonder where the rivers going to take me, it's not like I can exactly get out.'

She relaxed and tried to close her mouth, but it felt like it was stuck there and actually felt weird just trying to do that. 'This is pretty strange...but it feels right.' She thought as she touched her lips as she looked around and saw the current going faster. She saw it leading her into some deeper foliage with the air feeling more clean and relaxing. 'Huh, this actually feels kind of nice, there's no more monsters trying to fuck me...I guess it wouldn't be bad to relax like this for a bit longer.' She thought with a sigh.

She leaned back and closed her eyes while letting the water carry her off. She didn't notice as the river got smaller and smaller and more trees appeared as she began to near a large pool of water ahead of her as her mask started to tingle again. 'Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away.' She thought as she entered the middle of the pool as she began to change, her skin turning back to normal as she began to grow larger and larger. She yawned, which made her feel her lips were back to normal and opened her eyes to see where she was and that everything seemed smaller than usual.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." She said as she kept growing as everything for her waist down sank into the water as a large flower began to bloom around her. "I mean, at least I'm semi back to normal, right?" She said as she felt clothes beginning to form on her body as her breasts began to grow even larger. She saw a bra made of green leaves form with matching green jewelry going around her neck. "Well, I could go without the jewelry…" She muttered as she felt makeup beginning to form on her face. "At least I'm going to be able to leave now...but what am I?"

She looked over her arms and body while feeling her hair grow out longer. "This feels a bit different, I feel kind of...powerful." She said as she looked at the blossoming flower around her waist. She tried to stand up, but she didn't feel any legs, like they weren't even there. "Huh? What on earth, why can't I move?" She said as she looked around and saw several fairy's were starting to float around the flower as her ears turned pointed and looked a bit like wings.

"Hey, a great fairy? I didn't know one lived out all the way here."

"This is awesome, this means this is a safe spot!"

'Great Fairy?!' She thought in horror as she looked herself over. "That's what I am?! Oh come on!"

"What's wrong? Are you feeling a bit pent up like your sisters?" Asked one fairy.

"Don't worry, if you're lucky this cute Hylian will come and ask you to enchant his clothes, then you can have fun with him!"

"Wait, pent up?" She spoke getting a sinking feeling. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know there aren't any male fairies, and only recently have you and your sisters been released after 100 years of being trapped in your fountains, unable to fulfill certain desires, so you and your sisters have been relieving yourself with the boy who freed you, remember?"

She turned red hearing that while recalling her moments with the other great fairies and gulped. "Uh...right, my bad. But you never know, he might be too busy with a huge quest to come by."

"Oh no, he'll need strong armor to defeat Calamity Ganon, so there's a very good chance he's going to visit you~." Called one with a smile. "All you need to do is go into your fountain and wait for him to call you, alright?"

"Uh, hey you know what, I think I'll stay out of it and say hi so I don't scare him off." She chuckled nervously.

"You sure? You replenish your power in the fountain, plus you can talk to your sisters that way, they'll be thrilled to see you, I know it!"

'I need to leave, I need to change, now!' She thought while poking her cheek. "Come on mask, give me my legs back." She whispered.

"Huh? Is something wrong Great Fairy?" Asked one of them curiously.

"No no, everything's fine, just go about your business as usual." She said nervously as she looked around. 'Damn it, this isn't good, I don't want to go get sucked into a fountain and meet the other horny great fairies! If you were ever going to help me msk, now would be the time!'

'Maybe she wants some alone time in case that warrior stops by." Whispered one fairy.

"Good call, we better leave her alone, I heard someone's been going around catching fairies and cooking them!" Whispered another as they began to fly away.

'Are they leaving? Great!' Link thought with relief while looking at her chest. 'On the bright side, I won't have to worry about getting a backache.' She thought as she looked around. 'Ok, now I have to change and get out of here before they come back...how do I do that?' She thought as she poked her face again. 'This thing keeps changing me every time I get near a different monster, but I didn't meet a great fairy, so is it the location?' She thought as she clutched her hair. 'But sometimes it's when I see another monster, but then what about the Lizardos, I didn't see any when I changed...is it random?' She thought as she tried to pull herself out with no luck. 'Is it limited to monsters and magical creatures or will I turn into a Gerudo as well!?'

She grunted since it wouldn't budge, and it even began to hurt too! 'Damn it I can't just stay here or go into the fountain, I need to leave and find Kilton!' She thought as she tried to pull herself out only to feel pain and have to stop. 'I never imagined the great fairies would be stuck in one place so long purely because they couldn't move, I should give them more respect next time I see one.' She thought before remembering what the fairies had said about being pent up and blushed. 'I think they will be pleased to see me either way though…'

That's when her face began to tingle again. 'Oh thank god, finally! I just want to be able to move again!' She thought as it spread to the rest of her body. She felt something begin to form at her waist as she began to rise from the water and the flower started to disappear. She felt her arms stretch out with the jewelry and breasts disappearing and saw red scales slowly appearing over her chest instead. "Wait, what's happening now, why am I not shrinking?!" she said as the scales began to spread to the rest of her body as she began to grow several large horns on her head as her hands began to turn into claws.

She felt her head stretch out and let out a confused growl as a tail started to grow from her tailbone. "W-What's happening?" She groaned as she began to start to float into the sky as several spikes began to grow on her back. She noted her voice was deeper and looked at the arms to see winds on them and groaned. "Now I'm a dragon?" She groaned as she began to fly higher into the sky. "Why do I look so different then the regular ones?" She muttered as she looked herself over. 'Maybe Kilton knows, that bastard!' She thought as she kept flying through the air before she hear a roar behind her, making her turn and her eyes go huge when she saw a giant dragon behind her. 'Oh come on!' She thought as it got closer and closer to her. 'I can't get caught by that thing! I'll never get away!'

"Halt, what are you doing here?" It roared as it began to catch up to her.

She was silent and just gave out a regular cry to try and act casual. 'Crap crap crap, do I stop, if I run it'll just chase me!' She thought as she began to slow down a bit.

"I said what are you doing, answer!"

"Um, I uh, I'm just going for a fly?" She said nervously. "Thought my wings could use the exercise you know?"

"Are you a different breed? Most dragons I know don't have wings." He said with a frown.

"Uh...uh..yeah! I'm a rare kind, very few of me." She spoke nervously. "Well um...I better get back to flying….bye!"

"Wait, did I say you could leave?" He said with a frown.

"Uh….well…."

"You can fly with me while I determine if you are proper mating material." He said gruffly.

She groaned before glaring at him. 'Forget it, I'm done running.' "Don't even try it."

"Hmmm, a strong will, that is a good quality in a mate." He rumbled as he flew next to her.

"I mean I'm not gonna be your mate scale head, now leave or I'll make you."

"You have the fire in your belly, perfect! Most potential mates just fly away in fear, but you are standing up, you will sire fine children for me!"

She growled before swinging her tail and slapped him across his face. "Think again asshole! I am not being your damn mate!"

"Ha ha ha, I love this passion! You have so much resistance and fiery spirit inside you!"

She growled before turning and started flying away from him since she adjusted to the wings easier than last time. "Asshole, every male monster here wants to get laid." She muttered as she kept flying.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get away from you of course! Take a hint!"

"But you are a strong female, we must mate to create powerful children!"

"Fuck making children, just leave me alone!" She snapped while flying faster. 'Why is it I'm some monster magnet for perverts!?' She thought as she looked back and saw that he was starting to follow her. "Leave me alone!"

"You being so resilient just makes me want to mate with you more!"

" I do not want to mate! Leave me alone damn it!" she groaned as she tried to fly away faster. 'I hate this, if he catches me I might not be able to fight him off!' she was flying so fast she didn't even notice she was reaching the desert. 'Fuck fuck fuck, why won't he leave me alone!'

"Come back to me! You know we're meant to be, you have the passion and fiery attitude of a real dragon!" He cried as he saw where they were heading. 'Damn it, I don't want to go into the desert, I always get covered in sand an I can never get it off!'

"Buzz off or I'll roast your ass!" She cried as she kept flying before feeling her body beginning to tingle. 'Crap! Not now!'

"I can't follow you into the desert, but I will wait for you here!" He called as he stopped. "I'll get a nest ready for when you change your mind!"

'Like I'm coming back to you crazy bastard!' She thought as she began to fly towards the ground. 'Crap, what am I changing into now? I hope it's not a Lynel!'

That's when the wings began to slowly recede causing her to go falling and crash into the sand with a groan as her legs began to stretch out backwards and grow another pair. She groaned as she tried to get up, feeling annoyed as her hair grew a bit longer as her breasts expanded. "What am I turning into now?!" That's when she saw her claws turn more feline while gaining a smaller furry tail. She looked down and saw that her legs were turning into a horses bottom half as two horn began to grow on her head. "Oh come on!" She groaned as her upper half got a bit more muscular as several clothes formed around her breasts in a makeshift bra. "Am I a fucking Lynel?!"

She let out a loud roar of annoyance before punching the sand. "Damn it, this sucks! This fucking sucks! Well...at least there aren't any Lynels here, I don't think I'd be able to escape one." She slowly tried to get back on the feet with some difficulty. "Ugh, this feels pretty weird...at least there isn't a horny beast trying to fuck me."

She tried to take a few steps forward while looking at her body. "On the bright side, no more dry scales." She said as she looked at herself with a grin. "Well, this will probably scare off anyone who tried to hit on me, I just hope I can find Kilton before the sun comes up."

She started walking forward in a random direction while keeping her eyes peeled. 'Alright, all I have to do is find Gerudo town, then I'll be able to find him.' She thought as she looked around. "I just wish I still had my sword with me." She thought as she looked at herself with a frown. 'I hate that everything I had is gone! Even the master sword is missing now, along with my mini master sword!'

That's when she heard some kind of roar with a shake under the sand. 'Huh? What the hell is that?' She thought as she looked around frantically as the ground kept shaking. "Wait, ground shaking… crap, Molduga!'

That's when she started to run while twirling her head around quickly and frantically. Hey eyes widened as she saw a plume of sand coming up and following her. 'Crap crap crap, it's after me!'

The sand exploded out as the large creature rose up and roared before spotting some prey. "Foood!"

"I am not food!" She screamed as she kept running. 'Why did it have to be a Molduga!?' She thought as she kept running, occasionally looking back to see it getting closer and closer. 'Damn it, I need to find a rock or something to stand on!'

"Foood!"

"Leave me alone!' She cried before spotting a rock poking out of the sand. 'Yes! There, I can be safe there!'

It moved after her faster while gnashing it's teeth near her tail. "Foood!"

"No!" She shouted as she jumped and landed on the rock right before it could bite her. "Ha! Take that you bastard!"

It roared out before she felt her face start tingling. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no, I am not changing into what I think you're gonna make me!" She shouted as she looked at the Molduga. She slapped her cheeks and tried getting off the rock before running as fast as she could. She felt her body start to change as her skin hardened and her skin began to turn brown and leathery.

The Molduga turned and licked it's mouth, but saw its prey fall down and start twitching. 'Yes, it's dying, that means it'll be free food soon!' It thought as it began to swim through the sand towards her.

"Come on, not that!" She groaned as her legs began to shrink into her body as her bottom half grew into a large tail. She felt her upper body start to widen and expand outwards while her teeth grew sharper. "No no no, I don't want this to happen!" She groaned as her eyes turned yellow as her hands turned into claws.

The large creature looked confused while seeing the prey turn into what he was. "...not food?" It asked in confusion.

"No, I'm not food, now leave." She muttered. 'This is the worst one yet!'

It let out a low growl before sniffing her while she looked down at her tail.

"Dammit, this sucks, how am I supposed to move with this thing?" She mumbled as several fins grew on her back. "Not food, but female." She muttered as his eyes widened a bit.

"...mate?" He asked as he began to move towards her.

"Try it and I will bite you face off." She growled while snapping her teeth at him. "Go mate with a rock."

"...please mate?" He said as she growled and began to move away.

'Does everything here think with it's dick and stomach?!' She thought before looking at the sand and then herself. "Wait, maybe…" She said as she looked down and began to dig down and found it was as easy as diving into water. 'Huh, this is kind of easy.'

She swam down deeper and deeper while not getting sand in her eyes or large mouth. 'Alright, this is good, at this rate I'll be able to get to Gerudo town and see Kilton!'

With said man, he was munching on a berry while leaning back in a chair with his feet on the counter. 'Pretty quiet tonight, I wonder what happened to that blonde Hylian, I wonder if he's been having fun with the mask?'

With Link she was swimming around the sand while popping her head up here and there, but with no stand or town in site. "Damn it, why is it so hard to find the only city in this desert?" She grumbled as she looked around. "If I try to yell out, or roar in this case, I might run into that Molduga again who'll just wanna mate. Is this what lots of girls have to deal with? At least I'm not that simple thinking." She said as she kept moving forward before seeing a large object in the distance. 'Is that it? Have I finally found it?' She thought as she kept moving forward. 'Please for all the goddesses above let this be it.' She thought as she began to see lights and a large wall. 'Yes! I think I'm finally here! I just hope the Gerudo doesn't attack me.' She thought as she looked around before spotting Kilton's makeshift shop and narrowed her eyes. "KILTON!"

The shopkeeper looked up in surprise and saw an angry Molduga heading right towards him. "AAAHH! THIS IS THE MOST TERRIFYING AND GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!"

Link swam through the sand towards the stand before stopping and glared down at him. "Look what you did to me!"

"I never met a Molduga before...you can talk?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"It's me! Link!"

"...Huh?! But you're a monster, not a Hylian!" He shouted in shock.

"Your stupid mask did this to me! Now get it off before I change into something else!"

"...Wait, the mask?" He said in amazement. "The mask changed you into a Mogdula?"

"Among other things, now get it off me!"

"Um….I don't know how, have you tried pulling it off?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes! But it won't come off!" She groaned. "I've been transformed into one monster after another and you don't wanna even know what happened after each one."

"Well...to be honest I don't know much, I found it in an old temple ruins called the lost temple of the cursed….I guess the mask was the cursed item." He chuckled nervously.

"Well I just want it off! It turned me into a girl for goddesses sake!"

"Sorry! I didn't know when I sold it to you, but I don't know what to do...also, no refunds." He said quickly.

She growled at him before letting out a large roar that made him reel back. "Fix me now! I do not want to be a woman, much less a monster!" She roared as she moved closer.

"I don't know ok! I mean, how did you change into others if you don't mind me asking?"

"It kept changing me whenever I ran into a new monster!"

"W-Well, maybe that's it!" He spoke up nervously. "Maybe you just need to run into the right kind of species."

"But I also turn into ones I hadn't encountered, like a great fairy, a dragon, a Lizalfos,and a fucking Lynel in the desert! They aren't even supposed to be in the desert!" She roared again.

"Y-You might want to stop roaring...we are next to a large city full of warriors and you do look like a monster that inhabits their lands…" He said nervously.

"I'll stop roaring when I'm back to normal." She growled.

"I-I don't know how to fix you! It's not like I'm magic, this was a weird mask I found in an ancient ruins, why do you think I can fix this?! And why would you want to be fixed, you get to turn into beautiful monsters, sweet, sweet beautiful monsters!"

"Because I have a duty to save all of Hyrule, and I need to be me in order to do it!"

"Well...technically speaking...this is the new you." He said with a shrug. "Besides, maybe you'll get lucky and turn into calamity ganon and fight him?" He chuckled nervously as Link glared at him.

"I'm SO tempted to see what you taste like with these teeth." She growled as he gulped nervously.

"S-Sorry...how about a 10% discount?"

'GAH! Goddesses above this is insane!' She thought as she shook her head. 'What am I supposed to do now, he can't change me back, I can't take the mask off, am I stuck changing whenever I encounter a monster?!'

While she raved and growled a gerudo was leaving the town on the same path leading near the stand.

"I wonder what that odd roar was, I guess the Molduga are getting pretty wild this time of year." She said before seeing Link and her eyes widening in shock. "A Molduga! It's attacking that merchant!" She cried as she pulled her spear from behind her back and began to charge towards her. "Hey! Over here foul beast! Leave that poor merchant alone!"

Link and Kilton turned with Link groaning and dove back into the sand. 'Damn it, now the fucking Gerudo are after me!'

"Wait! Don't hurt her, it's not what you think!" Called Kilton before the Gerudo began to chase after the fleeing Link. "Oh, this is not going to end well." He said as he looked at the rising sun. "Well, it's not my problem, time for the Fang and Bone to close."


	160. Chapter 160

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 160

Yui meets Geo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in the vacuum of space. Quiet Space Quiet and Boring Except for a black cloaked figure floating there with his legs crossed.

"Man, why is it Omni gets to be a secret agent and I'm like that one girl at a party getting passed around back and forth between guys?" he said pretty upset before standing up. "Ok, I could either go to a smut filled world, or...time to introduce a new character!" he exclaimed before snapping his Fingers and vanished before the camera zoomed off in a random direction.

And Focused on a Guy Asleep In a Tree. He had Black Hair Light Tan Skin Lavender eyes a Dark Green Polo shirt with Brown Jean Pants. He was casually snoring before an apple fell on his head.

"Huh?"

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!"

*YAWN!* yawned the man looking up to see the black cloaked figure staring at him upside down. "Uhhhhh Hi?"

"Greetings mortal!" spoke the figure in a booming voice making the man fall off and land with a groan. "I am the almighty Yui! God of chaos and crack pairings and shippings!"

"...Ok"

"Huh? Why aren't you shocked or scared? Are you dissing me punk?" glared Yui rolling up his sleeve.

"No."

"What about desiring to ask me just what I meant? Or maybe you're hiding your emotions well. In that case I'll keep going, I demand an offering for allowing you to see me! I shall take twenty virgins, a hundred bags of rice, and one hooker who has daddy issues!"

"Ok."

"...seriously?"

"Yep seriously."

Yui sighed before swinging his fist and punched the guy in the gut which sent him flying straight into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"If you fall down and go splat then it means you're still mortal!" he called out.

*2 Hours Later*

"Huh, I might have killed him." muttered Yui before dropping a knife and looked around. "There, no one saw it, then I can just walk away and expect the cops to think he just got stabbed."

"AHHHHHHHHH *Crash!*...I'm Okay!"

"Huh, you didn't go splat, drat."

"Ok what the Hell's your problem!?"

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one acting like one of those laid back hippies in san francisco!"

"Prove it."

Yui snapped his fingers before a screen popped up showing the guy just two minutes ago.

"Ok so you have proof."

"Now as I was saying, give me yo shit!"

"Uhhhhh."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Ok who what and why?"

"Seriously? I just did a dramatic entrance and you're just NOW asking those questions?"

"Yes."

Yui deadpanned before his right hand inflated and slammed it on the man's head. "Yui Chop!"

"HEAD TRAUMA!"

"Hmm, that would kill a person, you're not like a regular human."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Then what are you? Wait! Are you a mutant from Xavier's school for the gifted? Did I wind up in a Marvel world?"

"No I'm an Etherial-Morph."

"...huh?"

"Yep."

"What the hell is that?"

"An Etherial-Morph Is a Being Created By Etherialites When one is Created Other versions of that One Etherial-Morph Are Automatically Created."

"I have no idea what that means."

"It means if One is Made More appear."

"Isn't that the same as just being the prime being and then having other versions of you coming into existence due to alternate realities?"

"Yeah Except the Prime Being was Created."

"So you're just another version of him, right?"

"Correction I'm The Prime Geo The Other Geos are different versions of me."

"Then why not just say that to begin with?"

"Thought you knew."

"Don't make me give you another Yui Chop."

"Anyway why're you here?"

"I was bored and went in a random direction and wound up here."

"Suuuuure."

"So...what's there to do in this world?"

"Follow me."

"Ok, but if it's not fun I'll turn you inside out."

*Elsewhere*

"Almost there." Geo said while Yui drank a large soda with boredom. "Still almost there."

"Good, because I'm close to whipping my dick out and pissing in public."

"Here we Are!"

Yui blinked and saw it was some prison. "Hey wait! Are you some kind of bounty hunter? Because I swear to god that stash wasn't mine!"

"Well Yes and No."

"Ok fine, it was meant to teach my daughter how to work on drug dealing just in case."

Geo pulled out a Remote as A Trolley rolled over. "Get in."

"Hey, I'll have you know I have a stalker/potential girlfriend, so if you wanna get me in a confined space, you gotta buy me dinner first."

"..."

"I'm just kidding, unless you float that way, then I stick by what I say."

"Ugh just get in the trolley."

"Gladly." Yui said as he got in and Geo drove it towards the gate. "But why here? Conjugal visit with someone?"

"No I own this Place"

"Like I said, conjugal visit?"

"Open the gates" Geo told the Guards.

They saluted before moving to pull the levers before the gate began opening.

"Follow me."

"Roger dodger."

"Welcome to my Prison."

"Meh, I seen better."

"Funny."

"So what kinda boring convicts you got in here?"

"It's for monster girls."

Yui stood up straight and slowly turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Geo spoke as he Pressed a Button. "Demencia Bring the Cart." He said into the walky talky

"Right away sir." A Crazy Voice giggled as Geo Pressed another button.

"Miss Clan-Clan Prepare the Girls for Roll call."

"On it." A rather Feral sounding Voice said.

"So just to clarify, you own a prison, of monster girls, and you're the warden?"

"Yep."

"Good, then I won't feel guilty about this." remarked Yui before driving his knee into Geo's groin.

"WHHHHHHHHYYYYYY!"

"Me and Jack already did it!" he cried before picking the guy up over his shoulders and started bending him over them. "You copied our thing! Imma sue your ass!"

"What?"

"And now I will break your spine!" he yelled while bending harder making Geo cry out. "I want my money!"

"Stop!"

"Not till I get my money!"

"You'll get it after the tour!"

Yui sighed before dropping Geo on the cart. "Fine."

"Thank you."

She lead him out when the doors opened and he saw they were in some kind of lab.

"But why do you need a cart brought to us if we're already in one? Can't we just stop?" Yui asked as he and Geo got out the cart.

"Nope hey countdown from 3."

"Ugh, fine. 3...2...1." As Soon as He said 1 Another Cart Dropped out of the Sky next to them Completely non Damaged "What's this cart for?"

"Yui meet Demencia" Geo said introducing the driver.

"Hi there!" waved the nutty girl with a smile.

"Hey, aren't you missing from a loony bin?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo." she looked away.

"Oh alright, just wanted to be sure, but what are you doing here with this guy? Wait! Did you end up as an inmate? Cause if you need a good lawyer I can function as one, along with a janitor, an actress, and even a toaster."

"Dude she's Not an Inmate She's My Second in Command."

"Wow, and I thought I was nuts." he whispered to the audience.

"Anyway Demencia Here will Take Us to Points of Interest"

"I'm on it, hop in!" Demencia Exclaimed Giving Geo the Do-Me eyes.

"Pst, dude, I think she wants your D." whispered Yui.

"Yeah I know She's always giving me that Look."

"Do you two need a few minutes or seconds?" he teased.

"Very funny and besides we Do it Every Night anyway."

'Jokes on him, I got a stalker, daughter, and a possible maid to bang.' Yui thought as they passed by an Exercise Yard and saw numerous monster girls working out. "Let me guess, electrified fences?"

"Even Better. It's a Heat Fence."

"Ooh, that's new."

"Yep If They touch it they either Catch On Fire or Feel Immense Lust shoot through their body"

"Odd, usually me and Jack just go with the usually electricity, why just the other day we had to take away a thunderbird and gremlin into Jack's lab, the gremlin was because she tried reprogramming one of our robots."

"Funny My scientist punishes Prisoners too."

"You have a scientist too?" spoke Yui pulling out a book and slammed it on his head. "Yui Chop!"

"WILL YOU STOP!"

"For that I expect double the money, and if you're right hand girl keeps glaring at me I'll introduce her to the perverted mindset that is in me."

"Dude firstly Demencia always Glares at people."

"Yeah!" Demencia Spoke up as She Glared at the Wall. "See?"

"Ok, well what else do you have?"

"Follow me Demencia keep glaring at the wall, it called me ugly."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't you know the old saying of don't put your dick in crazy?"

"Says who?"

"I don't know, now show me more of this place."

"Sure let's Go"

*Door*

"Um...it's a door."

"Open it"

"No way, you open it."

"Dude nothing Bad will happen just Open it"

"I already did while you were talking." he replied pointing to the open door.

"ALRIGHT YOU BITCHES KEEP RUNNING!" A loud Voice rang out from the Other side of the door

"Who was that?"

"Aisha"

"Who?"

"YO AISHA!" he yelled making Yui cover his ears.

"ALRIGHT LADIES LINE UP THE BOSS MAN'S HERE!" called Aisha walking over with a serious expression Before she broke it and gave a Cat Like Smile

"Oh! I don't see Outlaw Star." whispered Yui.

"Yeah that No Longer Exists"

"I knew that, and you went with her as helping around here?"

"She's Tough Badass and A Catgirl"

"Well are we gonna actually see the inmates instead of the staff?"

"Right about Now, Aisha Bring the girls out Please"

"Right, GET OUT OF HERE!" Aisha bellowed loudly before numerous monster girls began walking out. "LINE UP IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!"

All of them rushed in a haste.

"Now State your Species and your Crime!" Aisha Yelled As a Cheshire Cat Walked forward.

"Cheshire Cat! Raped a man while his wife watched!" She exclaimed while Sweating Nervously.

"Next!" Geo yelled as the next one stepped up.

A Dullahan stepped up Next. "Dullahan! Murdered Numerous kids and kept their heads on a Shelf!"

"Mimic! Captured any travelers, no matter what the age, and molested them!"

"Mucus Toad Drowned Teenage Girls and Cut off their Heads!"

"Troll! Crushed men's skulls and used their dicks as dildos!"

The Line went on until it got to the Last three.

"Cyclops Burned down 12 Villages!"

"Goblin, ripped off men's dicks to make into sex toys!"

"Hellhound Submerged a village in Lava!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ANSWERING TO THIS ASSHOLE!?" A march hare yelled in anger.

"Because I asked him to show me all of you." spoke Yui like it was obvious.

"So Who the Who the Fuck are You?"

"Yui, and I'm the one about to whoop your bunny ass if you don't shut up."

"Now now Yui I got this You Know you're Free to go if you want" Geo spoke to the Bunny Girl.

She glared before yelling and swung at him Before geo Caught her fist.

"like I said you're free to go"

'Ooooh, I know what he's planning.'

The bunny girl scoffed and headed for the door when she was Tackled and Quickly hogtied and Gagged by Demencia. "Mmmmph!"

"Demencia Take her to Dr Fox tell her she has a New Toy" Geo said.

"Right away!" she smirked before dragging the march hare.

"And mad scientist who makes the inmates her toys." spoke Yui jotting that on a list.

"Aisha take the girls up to the Observation Deck amd have them See what awaits them should they misbehave."

"Right away, MOVE IT!" Aisha yelled as they walked through the door

"Follow me Yui"

"Why? I wanna go around and tease the prisoners by turning into a hunky man they can't touch."

"...I'll go with you"

"Just point me down which hall as some of horniest girls and the show can begin."

"Hallway Q There's a Cyclops Named Frieda Who's a Sucker for 17 Year olds"

"Ha! He thinks I'm that young." he whispered to the audience before they started walking.

"I heard that I was just telling you what she likes"

"I can use that."

*Hallway Q*

"Yo Frieda!" Yui Called out to the cyclops

Said girl turned and her eye widened seeing a 17 year old outside her cell with a golden tan, long black hair, and red thong with clear perfect teeth.

"See something you like?" Yui said Making her Nosebleed and Pass out.

This of course caused other girls in nearby cells drool and start crying out to get out and grab him with Yui taking numerous poses.

"Go ahead let them Touch you those Tattoos prevent them from Touching themselves."

"And tattoos preventing sexual release." spoke Yui jotting that down too.

"This way to Dr Fox."

"Ha! That reference I got."

*Elsewhere*

"You call this a lab? Jack's is better."

"Oh no this isn't The Lab this is just the break Room."

"Why here first?"

"Donuts."

"...damn you know one of my weaknesses."

Geo handed him the box of donuts before Yui tossed it into his hood and started eating the whole thing. "Cool"

"Damn straight it is."

"Let's head to the Lab"

"Good, otherwise I'll keep eating everything in site, believe me."

*Lab*

"Now are we here? Because the title card just said lab."

"That's where we are"

"Good, so I'm not losing my head."

"Nope"

"Ok, so where is the tiny vixen?"

"Who said she was Tiny?" Geo spoke as Dr Fox Walked up She Had Scarlet Hair that reached her back and wore a White Lab Coat Complete with Fox ears and a Tail.

"Wait, that's her? I thought she was the one from Unikitty."

"This is the one from Unikitty this is just her Anthro form."

"Precisely, I'm Made of Legos I can change my shape at will" She said.

"In that case," he grabbed her and began shaking her. "As god of crack pairings I demand you and Hawkodile get to making babies!"

"But Hawkodile and I weren't a Couple he already has a Girlfriend Named Falcomodo"

"Damn it! Now the shippers will be sad. But what are you doing in this prison then?"

"After Unikitty created Cloud KooCooLand She fired me and Geo Hired me on as Chief Scientist here at his Prison"

"Wait, why would she fire you?"

"Something about turning her brother into a Cookie who then proceeded to Eat himself"

"Damn, so let me guess, you became all tall and slim because this guy likes his women with firm butts, right?"

"No I chose this form Cause I thought it would be cool to have fingers But if you Like it then that makes it better" She responded with a Blush

"Sorry, I'm already spoken for, plus I got a daughter."

"Awwww"

"So I take it you're gonna use the inmates here for whatever you want, right?"

"Only if they misbehave follow me please"

"Sure thing foxy." Yui spoke as he followed her to a Large window that Overlooked a Room "So what are you gonna do and to who?"

"Remember that March Hare from earlier?" Geo said

"Of course."

"Well take a Look there" Geo spoke pointing to the window

Yui did so and Saw A Kobold in the Middle of the floor With a Drooling Mouth a collar around her neck a Horny Look in her eyes and a Massive Puddle of Cum under her. "No way, you two..."

"Yep we turned her into a Mindless Kobold Hmmmmm I'll think we'll this one Tala!"

"So you two actually mind break them if they get out of hand?"

"Mind break and Turn them into Other Species yes"

"Wait, why change their species?"

"It Increases the Estrogen In their Bodies Making Their Clits incredibly Sensitive To Cumming and It makes Mind breaking them 98% Easier" Dr Fox explained

"So a simple grab of their tits is enough to make them orgasm?"

"Yep try it out"

Yui shrugged and phased through the window before moving over to the kobold Who gave him a Lustful look. Yui reached out and poked her breast before she let out a loud yip followed by cum gushing out onto the floor.

"See what I tell ya?"

"Oh please, I could make her really soak this place."

"Than Prove it Tough Guy!" Aisha Called from the Balcony

Yui held his hand up before it glowed pink and she slapped the dog's chest, making it let out a loud howl that caused the glass to shake before her juices came gushing out like a fountain And flooding the Room. "Who's a little bitch?"

"I am!" she moaned while she wound up passing out in the juices even though they kept flowing out.

"Impressive Ok Demencia Clean her up We need to ship her out to the Pet store"

"Got it!"

"See? I did that using the seductive power of a lilim."

"Indeed Now then Follow me I'll Show you the others we've Turned you can keep one if you'd Like"

"I just said I had a potential wife/stalker/girlfriend and daughter."

"Prove it"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I don't believe you"

"That's your fault, not mine, now get on with it!"

"Fine fine" he shrugged as they resumed walking down a hall And came to a door Geo went over and Opened the Door. It opened up to show a hall of numerous other monster girls.

"Well here we Are the Order Room people call Us And order A Girl"

"You mean like amazon?"

"Exactly!"

"So that's how you have funding."

"Yep"

"Then I'll pay you any amount for all of them."

"Wait why?"

"So Jack has plenty new test subjects and to make sure our prison is number one of course."

"Sure take as Many as you Like"

"You said take, not buy." smirked Yui before clapping his hands as each girl disappeared in a flash.

"Meh enjoy"

"You're casually about someone who just lost most of his inmates."

"Dude we get New Inmates every 4 Milliseconds" he replied just as new girls were dropped in the cells.

"Hey! Me and Jack were tasked with locking bad monster girls up."

"So was I"

"...what? By who?"

"Same Person who gave you guys the Task"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Same as you"

"No no no, either you tell me their name, or I'll know you're bullshitting."

"Okay I'll talk" He sighed. "That was a lie."

"Then how did you get this prison and by who?"

"I built it"

"And you were trying to fuck with me?"

"I wanted to sound Awesome"

Yui deadpanned at him before chopping his head again. "Yui chop!"

"HEEEEEEY!"

"What? You deserved that one."

"Yeah yeah"

"So, anything else you wanna show me?"

"Hmmmm Nope that's All"

"Well then I shall give this prison my final review." he remarked before jotting down on the paper.

"And?"

"I admit, this place DOES share some similarities to mine and Jack's prison, but it also has enough stuff that make it WAY different too. So I suppose I'll give it a...D-."

"Sweet"

"Now then, just keep this in mind, here's my phone number, pager number, website, facebook name, tumblr name, deviantart name, fanfic name, instagram name, twitter name, uber name, and any other names or numbers that are trivial and are just extra baggage." he spoke handing him a heavy stack of papers.

"Uhhhhh Okay?"

"Now then I must go, my planet needs me." he spoke before flying up and went right through the ceiling.

"Idiot"


	161. Chapter 161

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 161

Sequel to chapter 77

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(One month later)

-Digital World, in the spot where Huanglongmon fell-

The golden digiegg floated in the earth while forming more cracks than before as data began to warp the very fabric of reality. Some of these cracks began to grow and open with most of the data going into it and gathering into a dark area with no light or direction.

The data slowly swirled around while the digiegg slid down in the middle of it before it began to glow purple.

-Real world-

Davis blinked as Kari told him the story as the other boys looked very lost. "So you, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora became Beatricemon, Alkononosmon, Zizmon and Konohamon by...biomerging?"

"Apparently."

"Meaning you actually became digimon yourselves." spoke Tai.

"Yep." Said Mimi. "Don't worry Joe, next time you can get a front row seat since we really grew out."

He blushed. "I-I'll just take your word for it."

"Prodigious." spoke Izzy in awe. "A new type of digivolution that we've never encountered before. If we could find out just how it works, maybe we can all get a chance to use it together."

Kari blinked. "We don't know how we did it. But I hope it's not an all girls kinda digivolution."

"I'm just glad you're alright." spoke T.K. with concern. "That big guy sounded like trouble, and I mean major trouble."

"Yeah, that guy seemed like a force of nature." Ken said while looking away. "It makes Kimeramon seem small in comparison."

"I just hope that's the last you'll see of him." spoke Cody. "But I wouldn't mind to feel what it's like to biomerge either."

Yolei nodded. "To be honest, it was surreal and we were naked."

And cue Davis getting a nosebleed.

"Yolei, they didn't need to know that." blushed Sora while seeing Tai blush. "Don't think too hard on it you guys!"

"Wow." Matt muttered.

"Don't think about it!"

Crack.

Cody blinked as a cracking sound was heard. "Did you heard that?"

"Hear what?" asked Joe.

"The cracking."

Crack crack.

"There it is again!"

"Maybe it's the walls, they're pretty old." remarked Matt.

CRACK!

The group turned suddenly to the right as a large crack in time and space appeared with data flowing out of it and leaving a trail of green energy.

"What in the world?!" Davis said in shock.

"What the heck IS that?" asked Tai while all of them saw some chairs near it suddenly get sucked up into it.

FLUSH!

That was when everything started to get sucked up as the chairs began turning into data particles.

T.K. jumped at that before getting pulled right into the crack. "Ah!"

"T.K.!" called Matt who reached out to grab his hand and tried pulling. However, the force was getting stronger as he began getting pulled in as well.

"I got you Matt!" Tai called out before grabbing Matt's waist.

FLUSH!

The suction became unbearable as the boys started to get sucked into the crack.

"Quick! Grab them!" cried out Yolie in panic.

They rushed at them before the tear suddenly closed and caused a loud thunderous clap that shattered the windows.

"Tai!" Kari cried out in horror.

"Oh god Ken!" spoke Yolie covering her mouth.

(With the group)

-In an unknown portion of the digital world-

Amongst the floating islands of data cubes and green screen like background, we find our heroes free falling down towards the ground. All of them screaming their heads off.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Davis while holding onto Ken. "I DON'T LIKE THIS!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"We gotta slow down!" cried Cody while Joe was falling upside down and panicking most of all.

"HOW?!" T.K. panicked before seeing a group of familiar digimon right below them. "Wait is that! It is! Patamon!"

"Huh?" Said digimon said while looking up.

"Try and see if you can slow down our fall with your wings!"

"T.K?! What's going on?" He said before Joe lost his glasses as they dropped on Gomamon's head.

"I don't wanna die! Not before I even get to college!"

"None of us do!" Cody yelled before crashing into a bush. "Ow!"

Each one of the boys crashed landed on the ground while noticing that it was almost….jelly like in texture.

"Joe?" blinked Gomamon with the glasses over his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Ow, huh? Gomamon, why are you here?"

Tentomon buzzed a little before looking at Izzy. "We were sent here by some strange crack in the digital world, and while some of us were sleeping too."

Agumon yawned a little. "Like me."

"And before you know it we all wound up falling down." spoke Armadillomon.

"And right on my back." Gabumon groaned as Matt landed on him. "Matt, I can't feel my spine...ow."

"Oh sorry!" He said while getting up.

"What I don't get is why the ground feels so squishy." spoke Veemon.

"Maybe it's ectoplasm?" David said while poking the ground.

"Nope that's just rocking data." Spoke a familiar voice from behind Tai that made his blood boil. They all turned to see Etemon standing there with a smirk and crossed arms. "Sorry my shiny new coat's not with me, but I still got my snazzy singing voice."

"Etemon!" spoke Matt with a frown. "What are you doing here? Did you do this?"

"No. I was just running away from a rabid fan girl with a club when she sent me flying into this here crack and dropped me in this not so rad location."

"Rabid fan?" T.K. said confused.

"With gold bling."

"Ah!" Tentomon said. "You must mean a Kinkakumon."

"Bingo." he uncrossed his arms. "But on the upside, I'm back and ready for round three, only this time I'm gonna sing you a song from my new album, I call it Rock n Delete."

As they got ready for a fight, they noticed something walking out from the tree line.

It was a pink like digimon with long dark pink scythes on its legs and arms, a pair of dark pink horns on its head, some spikes near its grasshopper like joints, a small pinkish string like tail, small slit like eyes tinted reddish pink, and six dark pink spikes on its back.

" _Ssss!_ " It hissed while walking towards them.

"Yikes! What's that?" spoke Veemon.

"I don't know." Tentomon admitted. "But I don't think it's here to help us."

" _Ssssssss!_ " It hissed again while looking at them with a blank expression on its face.

"Maybe we should run away." suggested Patamon.

Etemon turned and frowned. "Hey buddy! This is my revenge gig your crashing!"

" _Sssssss!_ " It hissed while looking at the Ultimate with no facial expression, like at all.

"We should leave, right now." whispered Izzy.

"Agreed." Said Tai as they slowly backed away.

The creature hissed again before moving its left sickle and said in a monotone voice. " _Erase Sickle._ "

FLUSH!

SHISH!

Etemon went wide eyed as the sickle extended to about the length of a pole and impaled him in the chest. He and the others were shocked while he grabbed it and gritted his teeth before he tried pulling it out. "Not cool...baby."

FLISH!

The digimon exploded into data as it got sucked into the creature's body.

" _Ssssssss!_ " It hissed before it glowed a dark purple color.

"I-I don't like this!" Patamon said in fear.

"He just ended him in one shot!" spoke Tai in shock. "Izzy, please tell me this guy is ultimate."

"I don't know but from the looks of it he's….just a...oh fuck!"

"What?!"

"A rookie!"

He paled as the digimon started to get bigger and bigger till it was about as tall as a man.

" _Arukadhimon digivolve to…_ " It hissed while its skin became a sandy color as red bulbs appeared on its now muscular legs and arms, green shoulder plates, massive hands, dinosaur like feet, a single red like structure in the center of its head, four red feather like structures on the sides of its head and two tiny feathered wings. " _Arukadhimon. Ssssss!_ "

"I have the weirdest sense of deja vu." muttered Tai while stepping back. "Guys, run!"

They ran as the now named Arukadhimon noticed them and hissed.

" _Ssssss!_ " It said before running after them.

Davis paled while running even faster. "I really don't want to die today!"

"That thing gobbled Etemon up like he was nothing!" spoke Gomamon struggling to stay ahead.

Joe had to grab his partner quickly as Arukadhimon nearly grabbed them.

" _Ssss!_ "

"Boom bubble!" Patamon cried out before sending a bubble at the digimon.

Pop.

" _Sssss!_ " It hissed while still running after them.

"Let me try, Pepper Breath!" called Agumon spitting a fireball at it.

But the creature kept on running while not looking burned at all.

" _Sssss!_ " It hissed while trying to grab at Joe and Gomamon.

"Yipe!" cried Joe jumping away barely.

"Super Shocker!"

The lightning hit Arukadhimon dead on but did nothing to stop the advance of its mindless charge.

" _SSSSSSS!_ "

"I think we made it mad!" Matt yelled.

"How?! It doesn't have a mouth!" T.K. yelled.

"We gotta try and fight it!" spoke Davis with a frown. "If we can't get away, then let's show him what we got!"

"Davis is right!" Ken yelled. "We need to at least slow it down until we find a way out of this crazy place!"

"I agree with Ken." Wormmon agreed while trying to crawl faster in the gooey surface.

" _Sssss!_ " Arukadhimon hissed before getting blocked by several trees.

"But you saw what it did, if we get hit just once we'll be fast food." spoke Armadillomon.

"We still have to do something!" Joe said in horror. "I don't want to die without getting to college!"

"Alright! Everyone spread out! We'll fight him to where he can't pay attention to one person if we're all clumped together!" spoke Izzy.

"Brilliant idea Izzy!" Tentomon said before they went in every direction.

Arukadhimon hissed while breaking some of the branches and looked very annoyed. " _Ssss!_ "

Davis and Ken ran towards a cliffside while Veemon and Wormmon ran right next to them.

"Is he behind us?!" Davis asked with fear.

"He's getting there!"

"Ahh!"

" _Ssss!_ "

"Veemon! Get ready to digivolve!"

"You too Wormmon!"

"Right Davis!"

"Oh alright."

Arukadhimon hissed while rushing at them as Veemon and Wormmon started to digivolve.

"Veemon digivolve to…."

"Wormmon digivolve to…."

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

The Champion level growled while looking at the two digimon. " _Sssss!_ "

"Vee-Laser!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Both charged at the digimon while Arukadhimon staggered slightly and attempted to grab them with both hands.

"Go ExVeemon!" David called out. "That's the way!"

"You can do it Stingmon!"

" _Sssss, Prison Fist!_ " Arukadhimon hissed before grabbing Stingmon and caused some tendrils on its arms to extend before stabbing him right through the body.

"Gah!" He cried out while data was getting absorbed into Arukadhimon's body.

"Stingmon!" cried out Ken with wide eyes.

"Guys! Do it!" yelled Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to…"

"Gabumon digivolve to…"

"Tentomon digivolve to…"

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Armadillomon digivolve to..."

"Gomamon digivolve to..."

Arukadhimon kept on sucking data from the insect champion while the other digimon began to digivolve. " _Sssssss!_ "

ExVeemon flew over and quickly slammed his fists against its head, making it stumble back and grabbed one of the tendrils and bit it apart before doing the same to the others.

It hissed before grabbing him and used 'Prison Fist' on him. " _Sssss!_ "

"Ah! It hurts!"

"Greymon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Angemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Ikkakumon!"

"Let them go!" yelled Ken who ran to the champion with anger and started to try and punch at his leg. "Let them go now!"

It hissed before raising a foot and tried to stomp on him as more data entered his body. " _Ssss!_ "

"Nova Blast!"

Before it was hit and dropped the champions before hissing at Greymon.

"You feel hungry? Then have something spicy! Nova Blast!"

It hissed again before it did something shocking. It took flight with its very small wings.

" _Sssss!_ "

"Oh come on!" T.K. yelled in shock.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedoes!"

The attacks went right at them as Arukadhimon rushed right at the champions and started to punch them with enough force to leave cracks on the ground under them.

"Howling Blaster!"

The icy blast hit Arukadhimon on the chest as it started to look very angry.

" _Sssss!_ " It hissed before grabbing Garurumon. " _Prison Fist!_ "

"Ah!" he cried out as the tendrils dug into him.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" yelled Matt. "Someone do something!"

"Megaton Press!" called Ankylomon who jumped up into the air before landing right on the digimon who let go of Garurumon. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to snack between meals?"

It hissed before grabbing the tail and flung him into the air. " _Prison Fist!_ "

"Nova Blast!"

"Vee-Laser!"

BOOM!

"Direct hit!" Tai said with a grin as a large amount of smoke appeared from the creature's spot.

" _Ssssssss!_ " It growled while sucking data from Anklyomon's body.

"No! Ankylomon!" cried out Cody with horror.

" _Ssssss!_ " It growled before grabbing Angemon's wing and slammed him to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Angemon!" T.K. cried out.

" _Prison Fist!_ "

"Ahhh!" He cried out as data started to enter into Arukadhimon's body.

"I think we need to hit him with our big guns!" Davis said while ExVeemon tried to attack the digimon again.

"Stingmon, can you DNA digivolve?" Ken asked his partner.

"Ugh, I think I can but I don't think I can last much longer." He groaned.

" _Sssss!_ "

"Get off them!" called Greymon before he and Kabuterimon ran over and grabbed him while Garurumon tried biting at his leg.

It hissed while taking flight and kicked the wolf off him and slammed Kabuterimon right into the ground. " _Prison Fist!_ "

"Ahhh!"

"ExVeemon! Do it!" yelled Davis.

"Right Davis! ExVeemon!"

"S-Stingmon!" called the digimon as both flew up.

"DNA digivolve to…." the fusion landed with his claws out. "Paildramon!"

" _Ssss!_ " Arukadhimon hissed while the others heard the message and began digivolving their partners as Paildramon attacked its arms.

"Desperado Blaster!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The champion hissed and felt the bullets hit more than the other attacks, but it wasn't much to actually cause damage. " _Sssss!_ "

"Greymon digivolve to…"

"Garurumon digivolve to…"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"WereGarurumon!"

"Zudomon!"

"MegaKabuterimon!"

The ultimates landed with Arukadhimon narrowing it's eyes before it hissed louder and lunged at MetalGreymon.

"Giga Blaster!"

BOOM!

It hissed while shrugging off the organic missile.

"You want something to eat? Then eat this! Horn Buster!" called MegaKabuterimon before flying at the champion with his horn sparking before slamming it into him and flew him into a rock.

CRASH!

It hissed before grabbing him. " _Prison Fist!_ "

"GAH!" He cried out as the tendrils went right through his shell like it was paper.

"MegaKabuterimon no!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

BANG BANG BANG!

Arukadhimon turned its head while pushing itself off the rock and took flight. " _Ssss!_ "

"Justice Beam!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The hammer hit the ground while lightning went straight at Arukadhimon.

" _Ssss!_ " It hissed while looking very annoyed before throwing MegaKabuterimon at them and rushed at them with a side tackle which sent them flying.

"Go WereGarurumon!" Matt called out.

"Wolf Claw!"

It hissed before grabbing him in mid attack. " _Prison Fist!_ "

Izzy took notice of the data transfer and slowly started formulating a very dark scenario. "Oh….sweet mother of fuck! Guys we need to stop!"

"What?!" Davis yelled.

"If we keep attacking our digimon are going to not only lose all their data but….I think Arukadhimon's trying to digivolve further!"

"What?!" cried out Matt while WereGarurumon tried doing a roundhouse kick on the champion.

"He keeps sucking up their data and it's straining their bodies! If we keep going then he'll suck them all up without any change."

"But then why is it going to evolve further?!" Tai yelled.

"It absorbed Etemon and it turned into this, just imagine if our digimon get sucked up!"

" _Ssss!_ "

"But it's all we can do!" spoke Davis before Arukadhimon flew over and latched onto MetalGreymon's chest before it's tendrils shot into its sides and began sucking up more data.

" _Prison Fist! Sssss!_ " It hissed while glaring right into the digimon's eyes with a emotionless expression.

"Ahh! Tai, I can't last much longer!"

Cody paled. "T-This is….impossible…"

"We have to do something damn it!" spoke Joe with a nervous sweat. "Wait! What about Omnimon!"

"Does he look like he can digivolve again!?" snapped Tai while his partner cried out while Zudomon tried running over and hit the champion with his hammer.

"Get off you giant parasite!"

SNAP!

That was when the hammer broke apart as Arukadhimon grabbed him and hissed. " _Prison Fist!_ "

"AHHH!"

"Leave him alone!" called Paildramon before firing his claws out and used the cables to wrap around the digimon and started tugging.

It hissed in annoyance before moving its arms and broke the cables. " _SSSSS!_ " It then threw MetalGreymon at him while stomping on Zudomon's back.

Beep beep beep beep.

The boys looked at their digivices as they began to glow a different color.

" _ **Biomerge Activating.**_ "

"Wait what?"

Arukadhimon hissed before the digimon began to glow a bright light as a tower of illumination hit the sky and caused it to momentarily stop its attack and look around. " _Sssss?_ "

"No way!" spoke Davis in shock.

"It's….Bio Digivolution!" Izzy said while the digimon changed to their rookie forms for some reasons.

"Agumon biomerge to…."

"Veemon biomerge to…."

"Wormmon biomerge to…."

"Gomamon biomerge to…."

"Patamon biomerge to…"

"Armadillomon biomerge to…"

"Tentomon biomerge to…."

"Gabumon biomerge to…."

Each of the boys found themselves pulled towards their partners before making contact and several lights shot up making the parasite hiss and try to touch one, only to get a shock in return.

" _Ssss?!_ "

"Galahadmon!" Called out a tall knight like figure with pure red and gold armor with a large shield that was bigger than his entire body covering his entire left arm, a long machine gun like sword on its hips with a dragon like faceplate on the being's face.

"Fenrirmon!" roared out a figure on all fours with pale blue fur, an eyepatch over the left eye, a scar across it's legs, and had mechanical armor covering it's shoulders, shin guards, and even had chains wrapped around its tail which had a cybernetic serrated tip with the teeth looking jagged.

"Logimon!" Called out a figure with pale skin, long hair made of red flames that flickered in the wind, white eye with a large burn like mark covering his face, blue and black armor that covered his legs, arms and neck, a pair of black raven wings on his back and wrapped by a reddish cloth that emanated a dark glow, and holding a long broadsword with ice going down the hilt.

"Barachialmon!" called a figure in white robes with a metal helmet, only he had a white cloth over his mouth with the symbol of a rose on the helmet, two long golden wings, and held a long staff with some digicode on the sides.

"Ziapeyamatomon!" Called out a SUPER LARGE creature with a humanoids torso on top of a large battleship with large railguns on the front deck, long legs with anchors for claws and a long cannon like tail with spikes on it, a metal mask that looked almost like a lizards with long cannons on its arms, chest, fingers, ears, neck, and back as a large sword with a sun symbol on the tip of it on its back.

"Negalmon!" called a figure that looked like a black exoskeleton insect with glowing red eyes and a crossbone on his chest with purple wings and white coloring across the legs. It also had a short skirt and had a very feminine looking face and thin stomach.

"Amemumon!" Called out a large figure with a large bloodied whale's body with boat parts poking out of its body like armor, a tail made from broken anchors and masts, long sharp teeth, and a tongue with a humanoid face with black eyes, a pair of chain arms with cannons on the ends of them, and a steering wheel in the center of its head.

"Telipinmon!" called a humanoid figure with a beelike face, large wooden armor covering its six arms and legs, two large plow like wings made of pure gold, with a thorax made of both wax and gold, and holding a long sword with chains going from the hilt to its right arm with various angry faces attached to it like plant growths.

" _Ssss?!_ " Arukadhimon hissed while the light died down and took notice of the figures in front of it.

Each of them showed the guys inside, in the same state as the girls, but with the colors being orange, blue, red, yellow, white and purple, green, black, and finally golden.

"What the fuck?!" Davis said in shock. "Where am I and...AH! Where are my clothes?!"

"Um why am I wearing a skirt?!" Ken said while looking at himself and went wide eyed.

"Why are we floating?" asked Cody with a blush.

"I think I'm getting vertigo!" Joe groaned.

"Ok this is weird." Matt admitted. "At least the girls aren't here."

"Wait this must be what Mimi was talking about in her story." Izzy said while trying to get the hang of his surroundings.

"So Kari was…." T.K. said with a blush.

"Don't think about it too hard." frowned Tai. "But that means, Agumon? Can you hear me?"

"Tai? Where are you?" He asked while floating next to him but separate at the same time.

"It feels weird. Like I'm right next to you Matt." spoke Gabumon.

"I feel sick." Wormmon groaned.

"Davis, I think I'm getting a headache." Veemon groaned.

"Wow! This feels cool." spoke Gomamon.

"Hey, my back feels all better." remarked Tentomon.

"Cody, I don't like being away from solid earth." Armadillomon said.

" _SSSSSS!_ " Arukadhimon hissed while slowly forming an expression, the expression of destruction and murder.

"Hey Davis!" Tai called out. "Want to attack first?"

"But how? It feels like I'm swimming in soup in here."

" _SSSS!_ " It hissed before flying towards Logimon.

"Flaming Asgard!" He called out on instinct before throwing the sword as it burst into flames and went through Arukadhimon's arm.

" _SSSS!_ " It hissed while its arm started to catch on fire and the sword returned to Logimon's hand.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" asked Agumon.

"I just did it." Veemon admitted. "And wow that guys in pain now."

"Let me try." Said Ziapeyamatomon before moving its railguns at Arukadhimon. "Cretaceous Destroyer!"

They glowed a bright red before firing at Arukadhimon and caused it to go flying into several mountains.

It hissed out in pain before glaring at them while pushing itself back up.

Amemumon blinked before it charged at Arukadhimon as it released a blast of water from its mouth. "Lake Cannon Blast!"

FLOSH!

It was sent right back into the mountains as it got soaked with high pressured water. " _SSSS?!_ "

"Nice one Joe!" Called out Fenrirmon before taking a deep breath. "Jörmungandr's Rage!" and released a large blast of ice in the shape of a large snake.

" _Prison Fist!_ " Arukadhimon growled while grabbing the snake's head and impaled it, but it started to get frozen solid. " _Ssss?!_ "

"Hey Ken!" Called out Davis. "Get your girly ass to work!"

He blushed before summoning large insects from its hands. "Shamash's Judgement!" and sent them right at Arukadhimon as they covered it and started to explode like mini bombs.

" _SSS!_ " It cried out while some holes began forming from its body and oozed data.

"Guys look! It's working!" spoke Cody.

"If we keep at it then he might just lose." spoke Wormmon.

"Then let's go!" Spoke Galahadmon before moving its massive ships at it and caused it to glow a bright red. "Lancelot's Demise!"

Arukadhimon groaned before getting its head cut in half by a massive energy sword. " _SSSS!_ " It hissed before it's still functioning left eye narrowed at them and ran at them.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Patamon called out. "Let's go T.K.!"

Barachialmon nodded before raising its staff. "Solomon's Love!"

A massive storm of rose petals appeared from a gate similar to MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny before surrounding Arukadhimon and started cutting its body up.

" _SSSSS!_ " It cried out while large cuts covered it and caused it to fall to one knee.

Telipinmon moved his sword up before slashing the air and sent ghosts with trees in their eyes at Arukadhimon. "Kamrušepa Slash!"

All of them swarmed around the digimon who tried grabbing them with it's tendrils.

" _SSSS!_ " It hissed as its body started to get covered in wood and caused it to freeze in place. " _Sssss!_ "

"Everyone! Attack all at once!" Tai called out.

"Sounds good to me, this is for my friend!" called Ken before sending a volley of beetles out. "Shamash's Judgement!"

"Jörmungandr's Rage!"

"Lake Cannon Blast!"

"Flaming Asgard!"

"Cretaceous Destroyer!"

"Lancelot's Demise!"

"Solomon's Love!"

"Kamrušepa Slash!"

KABOOOOOOOM!

Arukadhimon cried out in pain as the attacks hit it point blank as the world began to crack and splinter at the seimes. " _SSSSSSSS!_ "

"Payback!" they all cried out together before the digimon went wide eyed and began to vanish in a huge cloud of data with streams of it going into them.

The data then caused them to go flying into a large crack in time and space as a black digiegg with a single eye began to form in the collapsing area.

(Real World)

"Mimi, I can't find them anywhere!" Sora said while panicking like crazy.

"I've called their houses and no one's showed up." spoke Yolei.

"Nothing's showing up in the Digital World either." spoke Kari who had been crying. 'Davis…'

Mimi looked around while hoping Joe is ok before seeing a large crack appear in front of the school as several digimon landed on the ground.

CRASH!

And caused a shockwave that felt like a level seven earthquake.

All of them stumbled with the glass cracking and Mimi gasping.

"Girls look out there!"

The three ran to the window and went wide eyed.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God! Look at the size of some of those digimon!" Kari said in shock.

Beep beep beep beep.

The girls blinked as their digivices started beeping as the digimon started to glow.

Biomerge evolution accessible, use now in function….all forms now recorded in memory banks.

Ken groaned while feeling like he just got hit by a train. "Ow…anyone got the license on that attack?"

"I feel weak." groaned Cody rubbing his head before blinking. "Wait, we're back to normal!"

"Wait?" Said T.K. before looking at himself. "You're right!"

"And Ken's not a girl!" Davis said pointing at Ken. "Though I admit it, you made a very convincing one earlier."

"Oh shut up." he blushed embarrassed while Joe sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you god, thank you, we're all back home."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked. "What if this is another ability that crazy Arukadhimon made?"

"If It did then why didn't it do it before?" Asked Izzy.

"Oh...right. My bad." He blushed before Sora tackle hugged him from out of nowhere. "Gah!"

"Tai! You're alright!" She said while crying tears.

"Oh Joe I'm so happy you're safe." smiled Mimi pulling him into a tight hug.

Yolei grabbed both Davis and Ken before hugging them. "You two! Oh thank god, you worried me sick!"

Both groaned before Kari hugged Davis tightly.

"Davis are you ok?! Did you get hurt anywhere?!"

"Gah! I-I'm ok Kari!" he winced from the grip.

Cody groaned while getting up. "I'm fine, don't worry about the kid getting hurt."

Mimi blinked before giving him a hug. "Don't worry Cody, I didn't forget you."

He blushed while feeling a lot more relaxed.

"That was intense as hell." muttered Matt. "I'm just glad it's over."

Sora finished hugging Tai before noticing the message on his digivice. "Huh? You guys...biomerged?"

"Yeah and Ken turned into a girl for some reason." Davis snickered.

"I wasn't a girl!" He blushed. "I was just….looking like one that's all!"

Yolei blinked before having a small nosebleed.

"We were fighting this weird parasite digimon called Arukadhimon who nearly ate the digimon up like they were smoothies."

"Even saw Etemon getting killed in one shot as Arukadhimon...digivolved using his data." Izzy said with a frown. "Even if he was a villain, that was not the best way to go."

Mimi gasped as she hugged Cody a little tighter.

"Uh Mimi? Too tight."

"Oh sorry." She said while letting go slightly. "So like the spot?"

He blushed red. "Um….oh! Hey Tai, since we now can biomerge, does this mean we can use them regularly now?"

"I don't know, they're kinda….over powered."

"Even if Konohamon was sexy." Mimi casually said.

"Mimi, now's not the time." spoke Sora. "Right now we need to tell Gennai what happened."

She shrugged. "Fine, but I'm going to ask why we are naked in these forms...and maybe figure out how to transfer between bodies." 'He he he~'

"MIMI!" All of them blushed while the egg was floating around the broken void as it began to glow a bright light as the screen went black.


	162. Chapter 162

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 162

Omni shows the group some alternate versions of their world.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

Omni yawned while laying on Salem's lap like a cat. "So cozy."

"Omni, get off, now." she spoke with annoyance.

"Why? It's so cozy." He asked with a yawn. "Plus Cinder doesn't mind having a front row seat to me as a cat. Mew."

'That's because even if I did you'd still do it.' sweatdropped said girl while Tyrian was gripping the table.

'That little shit!'

"Hey Watt." Omni yawned. "Ever tried making a Penny 0.2? You know the robot with a soul?"

"No."

"Oh well you should, since in another universe she's fucking a Jaune Arc using a robotic dildo."

"Another thing we didn't wanna hear." muttered Watt taking some aspirin feeling the headache coming on.

"You know." Omni said while getting up suddenly. "I was looking at another universe and happened to see Hazel's sister, Gretchen I think she's called, getting banged by a few Ursas. Boy….that was disturbing." 'But Yui would love that stuff.'

Said man frowned hearing his sisters name used in vain. He stood up and glared at the deity. "Watch what you say about her in front of me."

"Sorry." He said with a sigh. "Didn't mean any harm. But you just got me a great idea, even better then giving Mercury some of Cinder's panties." He walked towards the window. "I'll show you all alternate universes so you can learn what to do or not do in this one!"

"Wait, what?" spoke Watt.

He turned to them. "I'm a space god, I can literally summon others from other dimensions, what's there NOT to understand Watty?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok, lightning-chan." He chuckled before making a large portal appear. "Step right up and see the multiverse! Just ten lien, and two lien to the MILF goddess Salem Crucible!"

"How about none and I don't make my Seer attack you in your sleep." she frowned. "And I don't mean in the usual way, I mean the way your friend seems to enjoy."

He sighed. "If you let me do this, I'll show you a world where Ozpin is dead, ok?"

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean it Salem, I'll show you a universe where you either killed him or he was never born. Cross my blackened heart and hope to be mortal."

Cinder whispered to Emerald.

"I know, but I'm kinda interested at the same time."

"So anyone want to have a go?" Omni asked.

"Just how many did you have in mind? And how long would it take? We need to stay on schedule." spoke Watt.

"Twenty." He said. "And it will only take three hours of your time. So don't worry Watty."

"Don't call me that."

"Then shall I call you Watterella?" He joked.

He glared before Salem held her hand up to stop him from making a move.

"Alright Omni, but if any get out of hand then we're coming back here, no questions asked."

He nodded before the portal engulfed them all.

(Elsewhere in the Omniverse)

The group floated all over the place while inside the portal, which was like an empty abyss with purple eyes looking at them.

"So who wants to try finding a universe?" Omni asked while pointing to some balls of light with some symbols on them. "Or do you want to know how these eyes reproduce? Because it's very weird and fascinating at the same time."

"Pass." spoke Mercury before walking over and grabbed one ball. "This one good?"

The ball exploded as they entered the universe, which looked almost the same as normal

"Just why are we back here?" Asked Emerald while looking around.

"This isn't your universe." Omni deadpanned. "This is universe 569, and trust me it's as strange as strange can be."

Tyrian blinked before suddenly crashing to the ground head first. "Ow!"

"Did you think about Salem's breasts?" Omni asked.

"And what if I did?"

He sighed. "In this universe, if you look, stare at or think about breasts your head becomes as heavy as lead."

"Tyrian, I'll remember that." frowned Salem before Emerald and Mercury fell down next. "That better not be me you two were thinking about."

"No!" Mercury groaned while looking at Cinder's chest and felt his head getting heavier. "Ow!"

Omni snickered before seeing Watt falling in the ground. "Ok, this is kinda funny."

He grumbled while Cinder stared at her mistresses chest and fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

"None of you have control." muttered Hazel with his eyes closed. 'Ignore all temptations or you'll end up like them.'

That was when he thought of his sister in a onesie.

CRASH!

"He he." Omni snickered before seeing Salem's chest and crashed into the ground. "Oof! Ok, that one I deserved!"

"Get us out of here, now." groaned Emerald.

ZOOP!

They got sucked into a portal as they appeared inside the portal and felt light again.

"Never do that again." She frowned.

He shrugged before looking at Cinder. "It's your turn."

She frowned before grabbing one of the orbs and caused the group to find themselves in a large mansion in Vale.

"Welcome to universe 7559, the world of maids and butlers." Omni smirked. "Meaning you might find someone you know as a butler or busty maid here."

"With that tiel it sounds like everyone's a maid or butler." remarked Hazel.

Knock knock.

"Come in." Said Cinder before seeing herself walk in with a very skimpy maids outfit.

"Sorry mistress but I need to make the bed….huh?" She said in confusion. 'Another me?'

All their eyes widened with Emerald's face turning red.

"What the…" Mercury said while looking at the normal Cinder.

Maid Cinder shook her head before walking past them. "Sorry, I'll be done here quickly. Or...are you here for a maid's virginity?"

"Oh right!" Omni said with a chuckle. "Here there is no money, if you want anything you have to fuck. It can be with any gender you want."

And cue Emerald getting a nosebleed.

"Mmm, maybe I should." Tyrian smirked.

"No." Salem frowned. "Now's not the time or place."

"Plus we have to get going." Omni said before they returned to the portal. "So no fauni babies for you."

'Damn it! So close.' thought Mercury as Salem looked at an orb and picked it up.

The group then reappeared in Beacon while Omni chuckled a little bit.

"Welcome to universe 43120-2, a world where certain events played out differently." Omni said while looking at Salem. "For example Ozpin is the maker of Grimms here, not the headmaster."

"Wait then who's the headmaster?" Emerald asked.

"Salem of course. And it's headmistress former student of Beacon."

The group looked at their leader, who was very flabbergasted at the concept.

"Me? A teacher?"

"Yep." Omni said while looking at Tyrian. "And he's a therapist."

"Ok, now that I'd pay to see." snickered Mercury.

He glared at him before Hazel heard some sounds coming from the room next to him.

"Oh yes, that's the spot." Moaned a certain silver eyes while some creaking sounds were made. "Give me more!"

"Sure thing you little slut!" Moaned Cinder's voice as the normal one looked very red.

"Oh right, Ruby and Cinder are in a threesome in this world." Omni smirked. "And have a track record of making lots of holes."

"...we gonna see that?" asked Mercury before Emerald elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof!"

"Mercury!"

"Mmm, I hope you like my tentacles students." Hummed a VERY familiar voice. "Because I'm going to fuck those pussies!"

"Wait...you gotta be kidding!" spoke Watt with wide eyes.

"Yep, the headmistress is in the threesome. And the alpha in this relationship." Omni grinned before pulling out a camera. "Want me to take pictures?"

All of them were silent while Salem was giving off a dark aura with a growl.

" **Get. Us. Out.** "

ZOOP!

They went through a portal while Omni took a big sigh.

"Oh well, another time then."

"This time I'll pick." spoke Hazel grabbing an orb.

The orb glowed as they got sucked up into it and appeared in Haven Academy.

"This is universe 3452-6, and Hazel….I think you might want to move away from mister Black."

"Why?"

"For your safety." He said before a silver haired girl with a massive ass, a B cup chest, and wearing a black and pink combat dress, ran out as another Hazel ran after her.

"Maia! Wait up!"

"You can't catch me you sexy stud!" She laughed while some metal legs glistened in the sunlight.

"Wait….what's going on?" asked Emerald getting a nervous feeling.

"That's Maia Black." Omni smirked. "The female version of Mercury and," He pointed to Hazel. "Her sugar daddy and on again off again girlfriend."

And cue the two turning green and puking while Watt stumbled.

"Oh Dust...I...feel incredibly ill."

"Could be worse." Omni shrugged. "It could be Cinder in a tutu and Emerald as a guy."

And now cue Emerald popping a nosebleed. "Oh….my Dust."

Salem blinked. "How did this happen?"

"Genetics or events? If it's the events let's just say that Maia here kinda got sold by her father to Hazel due to debts and she got stockholm syndrome because of it."

"Ha!" Tyrian laughed.

"And in this universe, you died because you forgot to get a parachute on a mission."

He frowned hearing that while Mercury and Hazel glanced at each other before puking even more.

Cinder felt a little sick as they found themselves back in the portal.

"So who's next to get scared?" Omni smirked evilly.

"I'm going to for the goddess!" Tyrian said while grabbing an orb.

The orb exploded as they appeared in a small hutch like house inside a hilltop.

"Mmm, universe 564, nice choice." The deity admitted. "And here I thought you would pick the universe of exploding clouds and blood chocolate organs."

"Just tell us what happens before I remember...you know what." spoke Mercury covering his mouth.

"Maia." He said as Mercury puked again. "And don't worry, there isn't a gender bended character in this universe."

"Then what's different about this one?" Emerald asked before Omni pointed to a picture of Tyrian with long black rabbit ears on the wall.

"Bunny Faunus." He said while holding back a chuckle.

"...WHAT?!" Tyrian yelled in shock. "I...I….I….I'm…."

"A cute wittle wabbit." smirked Emerald making him glare at her.

Cinder snickered at him while Omni looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Fff, and in this world...ffff! AHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Your a scaredy cat AHAHA! Oh my spleen!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or what? You're going to hop on me hahaha!"

"I'll poison and stuff you!"

Omni snickered at that. "With what? Your bun buns?"

Tyrian glared before unfolding his tail and sent it at Omni's head.

Only for it to go through him and hit a wall.

"...you need a stress ball Tyrian."

"Just take us somewhere else you fool!"

ZOOP!

Omni phased out from between the tail while looking around. "So who's going to choose a pokeball?"

"A what?" Asked Watt.

"Pokeball. Something that catches pokemon or animals with powers over nature and other stuff."

"...just let me pick this time." sighed Emerald.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Just be careful, I once found a universe where you were a planet and well….it was weird." 'Weirder than Jack's obsession with robots.'

She walked over and snatched an orb before the area changed into Beacon Academy. "Where are we exactly?"

"Universe 45-2. And well I've never been here before." He admitted. "I went to universe 45-1."

"Is there a difference?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes since universe 45-1 is where Yang is dating a humanized female Bumblebee, or just her motorcycle."

"Wait, look." spoke Salem looking down the hall and saw Mercury, except his arms seemed bulkier and the hands wore black gloves.

"..." Cinder looked at the boy before looking at the normal Mercury with a raised eyebrow.

"So in this world….Mercury lost his arms?" Emerald blinked in confusion.

"Apparently." Omni admitted with interest. "Hope he didn't lose his arms playing poker."

"Which means he must have had them replaced with prosthetics instead." spoke Watt.

"Must be hard trying to touch some girls ass when he has enough strength to break them." Omni muttered before looking at Mercury. "Say, do you want prosthetic arms? I know a girl in this one universe that makes good automail."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...ok." He shrugged before making them return to the portal. "And this time, let's have Watterella pick one."

"Don't call me that." He said while grabbing an orb and found himself in a dark forest somewhere in Vale.

"Universe 0-1.4. Oh no, this is a dark anti universe." Omni gulped.

"The what?"

"Dark anti universe. It's a universe where very dark stuff appear." He gulped. "Like Ruby going nuts and destroying the world or Pyrrha becoming a monster with no qualms with hunting down anything with sadistic glee. I stay FAR AWAY from these kinds of universes."

" **ARROOOOO!** "

"That sounded like a Grimm." spoke Hazel looking around.

"But it also sounded human." Said Salem before something flashing into existence.

It was a dark humanoid figure with red eyes, long arms made of lightning, a smoke like lower half with sparks coming down it, spikes on its head and chest, and a familiar mustache. " **Grrrr.** "

"Wait a second." Tyrian said while looking at Watt. "That Grimm looks like….you."

"What?" he blinked while the Grimm huffed and growled. "Not possible...could it?"

Omni looked at the Grimm before frowning. "I see, he got infected by a Atlas produced Grimm Virus and….um let's get going."

"Why?" Emerald asked.

"He's highly contagious."

" **Grrrrr!** " It growled while its arms flashed and zapped like crazy.

"Relax, I can handle this." spoke Salem with her hands glowing.

It growled while moving closer.

"Um Salem, you're not in your universe. Meaning you can't use your control over Grimm here." Omni said nervously.

" **Grrrr! AROOOOO!** "

ZOOP!

The Grimm went to strike them as the group returned to the portal with Omni hiding under Cinder's legs.

"I….hate….dark anti….universes…."

Cinder frowned before kicking him away.

"Ow!"

"Oh that didn't hurt." Mercury mocked, only to get hit with a fish. "Hey!"

"You deserve it Maia!"

He shivered at that before going green.

"This time, let Cinder pick." spoke Salem.

He nodded as Cinder grabbed an orb and a flash of light blinded them. "AH! Ok that hurt like fuck!"

Emerald covered her eyes while the light died down. When she and the others looked they saw they were in a large gold castle.

"Huh?"

"Universe 690-45? This seems….normal." Omni admitted. "And less scary, I think?"

"Let me guess, this is where I hit the lottery and got rich, right?" mocked Mercury.

"No, that's universe 690-43. This one is….more raunchy at best."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hazel.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon."

He blinked at that while looking at the others in confusion. "Any idea what he's on about now?"

"No idea." Tyrian said with a shrug.

That was when Omni walked towards a door and opened it. "...oh my god! There's so many big chested and big ass girls in here! And they're naked too!"

And cue Mercury rushing towards the door. He looked in and gaped seeing so many with a gold throne in the center with all of them crowding around it. "Score!"

"Wait isn't that….wow! Amber! Nice one Mercury!" Omni said with a thumbs up. "You now can rush towards them."

Emerald grumbled at that. "Perverts."

That was when the girls moved back to reveal a familiar boy who was wearing some gold robes that revealed his massive dick to the world.

"Ha ha! Yes my sexy harem, bow before your king."

"Oooh Mercury." Moaned a girl that looked kinda like Summer Rose. "I love you."

All the others went wide eyed while Mercury dropped his jaw and turned to Omni.

"Hey, any chance you could switch that me with this me for about….a few years or so?"

"Why?"

"He's literally a harem king here, do I need to explain myself?"

"I know that, but this guy kinda….um how may I say this nicely." He said. "Oh yes, is a fucking king! Plus you don't even have a giant cock that literally brings the dead back to life!"

"I...wait what?!"

"Didn't know? Well he can use his dick inside a corpse to bring them back to life. It's kinda a big deal here as the girls love him for that magic dick."

Mercury blinked in shock.

"Oh and he also fucked a few anthropomorphic Grimm once."

He turned green and covered his mouth hearing all that.

"By the way, do you want a massive dick or a tiny dick?" Omni joked.

Emerald facepalmed before seeing a harem version of her giving Mercury a lap dance, naked to be exact.

"My king, let's dance~"

"Ha ha, of course my desert beauty. Just like the time I raised you from the dead."

"He he he~"

"Ok! We're out of here!"

ZOOP!

They all vanished as they returned to the portal.

Omni looked at Watt before saying. "I dare you to touch an orb with your mustache."

"For what reason?"

"To see if they're really caterpillars or not."

He glared at Omni and slapped him before moving over and touched one with his hand.

"OW!"

The area changed into a laboratory somewhere in Atlas with several robots on a table getting created by robotic arms.

"Universe 631, the universe where Grimm don't exist. Nice pick mister caterpillar."

Cinder snickered at that.

"And Watt, I suggest you get a bag." Omni sweatdropped.

"What for?"

That was when a woman with short dark hair, a C cup chest, a medium sized ass, and wearing a doctor's lab coat and some vaguely familiar dark gray outfit, walked into the room and sighed.

"Another day, another experimental catastrophe." She sighed while Watt felt a stomach churning feeling in his gut.

"Who's that hottie?" Asked Mercury.

"Artoria Watterella." Omni explained with a deadpan expression. "And she's seeing someone."

"Oh come on!" he and Watt cried out turning green and sick.

"What? It's kinda cool." He admitted. "Plus she found the cure for the common cold."

"Not for me." Watt frowned.

Salem blinked while looking at the female Watt. "So what else did this version do exactly?"

"Besides making a rocket to fly the first people to the moon? Nothing too crazy."

"EUREKA!" Artoria cried out. "I done it! I found the code to make the world mine! Hahaha!"

"Scratch that, now she has a code to hack every computer in the world."

'I was planning that for later.' thought Watt with annoyance.

ZOOP!

They reappeared in the portal while Cinder whispered something into Mercury's ear.

"What? You want me to do it again? No fucking way!"

She glared and made a small flame with her hand.

"Um….ok." He gulped while grabbing an orb.

It flashed while they appeared in Ozpin's office.

"Universe 56, nice one. This is where Weiss became a mind reader but died afterwards due to blood loss." 'I miss that one shot.'

"Great, back at Beacon." frowned Emerald.

"It could be worse." He shrugged before seeing a picture on the table and saw Salem, with a wedding dress, kissing Ozpin on the cheek. "Aw! How adorable! Tyrian! Look!"

He blinked as Omni showed him the picture. He screamed before grabbing it and tearing it to shreds. "Like that fool is worthy of the great goddess! I'll end him myself!"

Omni recreated the picture and placed it on the table. "So you didn't like the fact you didn't marry her first?"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

'It does.' thought the others minus Salem before they saw the door open and Ozpin walk in.

He blinked while looking at his coffee. "Um…" he looked at Salem. "Dear? Why aren't you in the secret room?"

"The room where you live." Omni whispered. "And where you make potions to poison him on occasion."

She narrowed her eyes at her hated enemy. "Ozpin, can you turn around?"

"Um….sure?" He said while turning around slightly.

She held her hand up which glowed dark and walked towards him.

ZOOP!

Only for them to return to the portal.

"Can't have you kill him Salem." Omni sighed. "That might upset the other gods that live in the omniverse."

She glared at him before firing a blast that sent him crashing into the wall. "Then I'll make use of it so it doesn't go to waste."

"Ow…" he groaned while cracking every bone in his body. "That smarts."

"This time I shall pick a glorious one for you my goddess." bowed Tyrian.

She waved him off as he grabbed an orb, which exploded into shards of light which nearly blinded them all permanently.

"Ow." The deity groaned. "That smarts even more then….fuck my eyes melted anyone got a spare?"

'Ew.' Cinder thought as the light died down.

"Where are we this time you nut job?" asked Watt.

"Universe 999-4, and I'm not nuts." He sighed. "And as for universes...this one is one I'm not particularly fond of, in terms of excitement."

"Why?" asked Emerald.

"It's so so." He shrugged before pointing to a statue of Tyrian with a crown on his head. "I'm not one for tyrants."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ha!" Said scorpion Faunus laughed.

"Basically Tyrian became the king of all Remment after…..marrying princess Cinder and ripping her heart out at the altar."

That made him smile while Cinder glared at him.

"So what kinda laws did he make?" Asked Mercury.

"He only made two laws." Omni sighed. "One, to make Salemism a national religion and second, to make a virgin sacrifice of kids under the age of three."

"Hmmm, Tyrian?" spoke Salem.

"Yes my goddess?"

"Well done, I'd expect nothing less."

He smiled while Omni sighed.

"Anyway, to me this is kinda boring. Just death and children sacrifice. Almost reminds me of old Bluebeard from the Fate Stay universe."

"Who?"

"Gilles de Rais." He sighed. "A fallen being that went mad when his light was burned at the stake."

"Damn."

ZOOP!

They reappeared in the portal while Omni looked at Cinder.

"Say, ever heard this joke? Why did the cat cross the road? No idea but you look pussy today!"

She rolled her eye and whispered in Emerald's ear.

"Huh? I know it was a bad joke but...that was rather vulgar of you."

"I'd just be blunt and say it out loud." shrugged Mercury.

Omni sighed. "Ready to touch an orb?"

She nodded before grabbing one.

FLASH!

The orb flashed as they reappeared in Beacon.

"Welcome to universe 765-2, in this world people are persecuted while Fauni are revered as gods."

"Ironic." Watt said while eyeing the scorpion Faunus. "You'd fit in here Tyrian, but then again even they'd get tired of you."

"Oh shut up!"

That was when Emerald saw another Cinder walking by.

She blinked before going wide eyed. "E-Emerald-sama!"

"Wait, what?"

"Emerald-sama." She bowed. "I'm sorry for not seeing you before. Please don't get upset at me."

She looked completely lost while looking at her Cinder with a 'wtf' face.

"Shall I clean your legs Emerald-sama? Maybe….give you some of my used panties?"

That made Emerald drop her jaw with a blush while Mercury burst out laughing.

Omni chuckled. "How cute. Should've mentioned that in this universe, your roles are reversed."

Submissive Cinder looked at Emerald with stars in her eyes. "Emerald-sama~"

Emerald shivered a little while feeling very conflicted. 'I can't just give her orders with Cinder right here or even enjoy it! Damn it!'

Cinder whispered into her ears with a frown.

"Huh…." Submissive Cinder blinked. "Emerald-sama? Did you….oh Dust! You made a robot to replace me! Emerald-sama! Please don't kick me to the curb! I-I'll do anything!"

"Uh...why don't you go off and get me some sodas?"

She got up and kissed her cheek before running off. "Yes my perfect goddess! I'll do it for you!"

Emerald turned bright red while feeling her mind breaking a little. 'Cinder...kissed me.'

"I ship this." Omni grinned. "That and Mercury and you. I mean look at you guys, your chemistry is perfect!"

"Can we move on?" groaned Hazel.

"Fine." He sighed while sending them back into the portal. "But next time, I won't be that nice….wait did you even touch an orb yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh….then do it again." He said pointing at him. "Please?"

He sighed before snatching an orb. "Fine, but if it's anything like...you know, I'll make sure you regret wasting our time."

"It's not going to be Maia." He said with a sigh. "But at least we didn't see them doing the deed right?"

FLASH!

All of them appeared at what seemed like a regular looking cottage.

"Huh, universe 46891-23412.3. Wow, you picked a very high universe, and these kinds of universes are closer to the prime universes than most."

"Just tell me what confound thing makes this one stick out."

"Besides being a high number? Well let's just say someone didn't go off to Beacon." He said cryptically before looking at the door and knocked on it. "Mail."

Footsteps were heard before the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" Spoke a short woman with long brown hair that went to her shoulders, a pair of brown eyes, wearing a white gown with blue lines going down the sides, a small ass and C cup breasts.

"Is this the Rainart residence?"

"Yes."

"Ah then I came with a singing telegram." Omni bowed before saying. "Oh sister dear, oh sister dear. My lovely Gretchen, your brother has come home today, oh today." He pointed at Hazel. "Come to me my sister dear and give your brother a big old hug~"

Hazel was gaping in shock while feeling his hands shake. "G...G...Gretchen?"

"Hazel!" The girl called out before running towards him and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

He looked down and slowly hugged back with tears in his eyes. "I..It's really you."

"Of course brother." She said while looking at him. "How was that mission? Did you save anyone?"

He didn't listen and just hugged her tighter before he started crying on her shoulder.

Omni appeared next to Salem and whispered. "In this universe, his sister never died and they are living together as the only family left in the world. And don't ruin it Salem, he deserves happiness at this moment."

"Considering why he came to me in the first place, this might put a hinder on things."

He frowned before saying. "Don't even try or I might spill the beans on your collection of porn you have hiding under the bed."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Crucible."

"Brother." Gretchen said while looking at him. "Is something wrong? You seem to be….crying?"

"Y..You're alive. You're really alive."

"Of course I am." She said with a nod. "But why do you ask me that?"

"But...you went on that mission."

"And you ran after me." She chuckled. "You were so protective of me, even when we were kids."

'She's really alive, right in front of me.'

Gretchen smiled before seeing the group. "Who are they?"

"His allies." spoke Watt.

She blinked before letting go. "Brother? Did you…"

He gulped.

"Join a brothel when you were gone?!" She said with shock. "Oh Dust, brother what compelled you to do this?!"

"Wait what? No I didn't join one." he spoke up quickly. "They're just…"

"His friends." Omni called out. "And I forgot to mention that Hazel here wants to give you a kiss!"

Cinder looked lost while Omni had a pink bottle in his hands.

'He he he. One dark siblings coming right up.' He thought before throwing the bottle right into her mouth. "Touch down!"

"Hey!" Hazel turned and grabbed Omni by the neck while Gretchen coughed and held her throat. "What the hell are you doing you bastard?!"

"Um, you see a friend of mine wanted to find a home for that bottle." He said as Gretchen started to look a her brother with a hungry grin as she spat the bottle out. "And she was perfect for it."

"What is in that bottle!"

"Um….sibling love potion?"

"Wait what?" spoke Mercury before they saw Gretchen pull Hazel away from Omni.

"Brother~ Lets make a family~" She said before dragging him into the house and closed the door.

"Ho...ly….shit." spoke Emerald. "Are they...did you...seriously?!"

"Yep." Omni smirked. "They're about to fuck."

(Ten hours later)

Omni yawned as the sounds of fucking began to wain. "Wow, I thought they were going to go on longer."

"I'm going to be ill." spoke Watt.

"You and me both." spoke Mercury with a shudder. "Seriously? You're fine with this? Don't you have any limit to all this insane shit?"

"No." He shrugged. "Plus I didn't make that bottle. A cherub made it."

Eventually the sounds stopped altogether.

Cinder had a nosebleed while her panties were completely wet. 'I pray mistress Salem doesn't find out I get off on this.'

Salem was bright red as the door opened and a very disheveled Hazel walked out.

"Brother! Don't leave me again! Please I just want a baby!"

"You!" he glared at Omni before pulling some Dust crystals out. "Are a dead man!"

ZOOP!

They vanished in an instant while Omni turned into a stone statue.

Hazel roared out and tackled Omni before slamming into it over and over. "You bastard! You corrupted my sister!"

This went one for a few minutes before Hazel stopped as Omni was now a pile of rubble.

"Bastard."

Omni fixed himself before gulping. "To be honest, I didn't make that potion."

"You still gave it to her!" he snarled before Salem snapped her fingers.

"That's enough Hazel."

"But-"

"Just stop."

He growled while looking at Omni with hate.

"Hey, I didn't expect her to jump you ok. I'm more of a fluff person you know. Like Emerald and Maia."

"I propose we end all this insanity." spoke Watt.

"But we only have seven universes left." Omni sighed. "Plus if I let you go now, then you might get stuck here for eternity."

"How is that a problem? You could just free us." remarked Emerald dryly.

"Look this particular place is kinda...lawful. Meaning if I do anything to break my oath, I'm going to lose my powers and thus, your only way out of here."

The area because deadly silence at that notion.

"So you're going to lose you powers?" Asked Salem.

"Yes, it's how god's keep from breaking oaths."

"Wouldn't stop him from finding a loophole." muttered Tyrian.

"I can hear you." He deadpanned. "And since you want to talk behind my back, go pick an orb teme."

"Gladly." He said before grabbing an orb. "What's a teme?"

"Bastard." Omni translated as they reappeared in a old house in Vale. "This is universe 45-69, the RWBY monster girl universe."

"Monster what?" Mercury asked.

"They're like Fauni, but are more romantic and can be any kind of fantasy being you can think about."

"Such as?" asked Watt.

"Ghosts, Hellhounds, Golems, Harpies, Sandworms, Phantoms, etc." He listed. "Trust me, there are MANY monster girls out there."

"So we're just going to encounter them here?" asked Salem.

"Well yeah." Omni shrugged. "Plus this place must be crawling with undead monster girls."

That was when a figure appeared behind Mercury.

"Oh." Spoke a girl with a green transplant aura, wearing a dark green and black dress, with short white hair, a long tattered cape with no legs, a D cup chest and large ass, holding a skull cane in her left hand, and wearing a dark green mask over her eyes and very pale face. "How cute, an actor for my new play, the Princess and the Frog."

Emerald blinked while noticing that her eyes were like her own.

"Shit!" he cried jumping away before shooting a bullet at her head.

The bullets went through her while she frowned. "That's just rude. Didn't your mother….wait." She floated closer to him. "Mercury? Huh? Why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Mercury looked at Omni with confusion.

"That's a Phantom, a ghost type monster girl that can touch things and are very...interested in plays. And this one is Emerald."

"What?!" cried out said girl. "I….I'm dead?"

"Yes, but you are a noble on this world." He smiled. "Plus your ass is nice and round."

Phantom Emerald looked at Mercury before smirking. "Say, want to act as the handsome prince against the rope fetishized queen? I know you love getting wrapped up~ Oh, I'm getting turned on by just saying that, mmm~"

He gulped hearing that and backed up. "Uh, I'll pass, but she'd love it." he pointed to Emerald.

She blinked before saying. "I see, then I'll enjoy making you a Phantom."

"Oh right." Omni gulped. "For human girls, a monster girl can turn them into a monster girl of the same type as them, sometimes boys with girly features but that applies to Alps."

"No way, I'm not ending up dead." spoke Emerald pulling her weapons out.

"Aw, you want to be kinky?" She hummed before licking her lips. "Then I'll write a story about the thief and the chain queen~"

She shivered before Tyrian tried lashing his tail out at her.

But it fazed through her body as she smirked. "Mmm, I don't mind using a Girtablilu crossbreed in my play of lust~"

Omni sighed while pulling out a camera. "Let's get this porno ready. Action!"

BONK!

"Ow! Hazel?! What the hell?!" Omni yelled while his head went into his body like a clay doll.

"Just get us out of here you bastard." he glared.

ZOOP!

They all returned to the portal as Omni fixed his head.

"Ow….that really hurt. Huh, I didn't expect that, Hazel are you a wizard by chance?"

"No."

"Oh then….you must be a magic man." 'Ugh I don't like referencing that show.'

Emerald shivered while holding tightly to her weapons. "Oh god, let's never go back there again."

"Agreed." Spoke Mercury before whispering to Omni. "Send me there one day."

"Only when you stop puking at the name Maia."

He turned green at that. "Nevermind."

He nodded before looking at Salem. "Want to pick an orb or have your associate's pick one?"

"I'll decide it this time." She said before picking an orb up and were sent flying into another universe. Only to wind up back in their base. "Hmm? What's going on?"

"This is universe 345, and this is where….oh my. Sex in public is legal." Omni said while looking around. "And it looks like a certain green man is enjoying it a lot."

They turned and gaped when they saw Watt in the middle of fucking a random girl without noticing them.

"W-What the?!" Watt said in disbelief.

Omni shrugged before seeing Emerald getting fucked by a random man. "Oooh...nymphos. He he….he." 'Yeah I need to run after this one.'

Emerald went wide eyed before shaking in anger. She ran over to the man and slammed her foot against his balls making him cry out and stop moving making the other Emerald blink and look before going wide eyed.

"Gah!"

"I shall end you!"

"H-Hey! What's going on?!"

"What the hell are you thinking letting some random guy fuck you like this?!"

"Huh? But he asked me and I was horny." She frowned. "Plus I paid him to do it."

"Even with Cinder watching?!" she snapped pointing to said girl.

"..." she blinked before turning pale and screamed. "AHHHHH!"

"Hey, if Emerald's a nympho here, think we can hold off so I can, you know." whispered Mercury.

"Fuck yourself?" Asked Omni. "If so, go wild."

"No you idiot!" He glared.

He shrugged. "Then what? Your going to do a foursome?"

"I meant fuck the Emerald in this universe!"

"...she has some diseases." Omni deadpanned. "Do you really want to lose you cock or something?"

The other Emerald fainted while foaming at the mouth and her jizz came out of her pussy.

"We're leaving! Now!" spoke Watt.

ZOOP!

Omni snapped his fingers while they reappeared in the portal. "Personally it wasn't my cup of tea, all it needed was some hugs and then I'd call it a vacation destination."

Cinder deadpanned at him before grabbing an orb and found herself in Beacon again.

"Universe 65-34, in this one there is no Grimm or Dust or Faunus, just a high school that teaches students on how to become astronauts, or just people who go into space to travel the stars."

"Wait, so there's no fighting here?" asked Tyrian.

"Besides with firearms and street fights, not really."

"Oh for fuck sake!"

That was when a short girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders and made a double bun, blue eyes, a slightly tanned color, a large ass and D cup breasts, and holding a textbook in her heads, walked by.

"I'm going to be-" she said before bumping into Salem. "Oof, sorry."

"Watch where you're going."

She gulped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you….wait. You look like my mom."

Salem raised her eyebrow at that. "And what's that meant to mean?"

She gulped. "Sorry, I just meant that...you look like my mom, and...look I need to get going before my teacher finds me!"

"Crucible." Spoke a voice from a classroom. "You're late again."

"Fuck!" The girl cursed before running off. "Later!"

She blinked before slowly connecting the dots. 'Wait….she's...she's….'

"By the way." Omni whispered to Mercury. "That girl is dating her teacher, a mister Ozpin I recall."

"What?!" yelled Tyrian before scowling. "Our goddess would never look at that fool like a lover."

"She's just a junior high school student, not a ruler of darkness." Omni deadpanned. "Plus it's another universe, not your own mister mad tail."

He glared as Salem felt like she just saw herself as a child again. Which was like a bullet to the heart.

'Me? Dating Ozpin? Ridiculous.' She thought while recalling a hazy memory that made her clench her hand tightly.

Cinder whispered into her ear.

"Agreed, let's go before we see anything that's...unnecessary."

Omni sighed while sending them back into the portal. 'Hopefully we find out her history….oh please for god's sake! Make her a yandere for Ozpin!'

"I have to say that seeing a human Salem was interesting." Watt admitted.

"Oh and she's still a virgin." He muttered under his breath.

Salem's eyes glowed before darkness rose up and wrapped around Omni. "Get on with it."

"Ah! Ok ok ok! Um...oh Watt! Grab an orb quickly!" 'I hate when she overhears me!'

"Very well." He said while grabbing an orb and found themselves in a field of roses.

"Universe 56-3.4." Omni said while appearing next to Watt. "The world where nature and everything in it is reversed in properties. Like water is dry and blood is a gas."

"How does that make any sense?" asked Hazel with his arms crossed.

"No idea, but I do know that these roses grow by consuming dirt." He said pointing to the plants. "And that Dust….is in liquid form."

"Well that's new." muttered Emerald. 'Not impressed.'

He turned to her. "Oh and females don't give birth, the guys do it." 'Take that non believer!'

And cue said guys looking ill or groaning at the image.

That was when Cinder picked up a red Dust crystal, which was oozing like water, and looked at Hazel. She then showed him the crystal and eyed his arms.

"I'll pass, no telling what stuff could do to my body."

She frowned before tackling him and forced him to swallow the crystal.

"That's new." Admitted Omni in surprise. 'Mmmm Cinder x Hazel? Might work.'

"Get off me!" He gasped out while Cinder glared at him and got off him.

(Insert Can Can)

Omni summoned a boombox from a portal and pressed play. "Do the can can! Ya!"

Hazel's eyes widened before he jumped up and began dancing to the music with the Dust in him glowing.

"Ya! Go Hazel!" Omni laughed before looking at Tyrian. "Dust here makes you energetic and if you inject it directly you'll dance to the sound of any music in a ten mile radius."

"So as long as the music keeps going he'll bust a move? Now that's a riot!" laughed Mercury.

"But in exchange he might….well let's just say people here also became depressed and suicidal when doing an overdose." He admitted as Hazel started kicking his legs into the air.

"Stop!"

"No Hazel!" He laughed before the music stopped. "..." 'Oh fuck.'

Hazel slowed down before glaring at Omni. "Now. You DIE."

He screamed before pressing play again and caused some Mozart music to play. "Oh gods!"

He started dancing again before the boombox suddenly exploded.

"..." he gulped before making a large wall appear in front of him. "Mercy?"

"Here's my mercy!"

CRASH!

(Ten minutes later)

Omni grande while covered in blood and organs. "O…..Ow….."

"Maybe now would be the time we leave." spoke Salem.

Omni groaned while sending them back into the portal. "Ow….can't feel my….bones…."

Mercury smirked while grabbing an orb. "You really deserve that."

"Fuck….you...Maia."

"You can fix yourself up easy, don't be a baby." Emerald rolled her eyes.

He groaned before getting up, but had a H cup chest now and a large ass. "Huh...fuck I changed genders again!"

"I'm not even gonna question it." spoke Mercury.

FLASH!

That was when they reappeared in a new location which was a castle with scorpions everywhere.

"Universe 54-31." Said the now female Omni while turning into a magical girl. "And here we have another role reversal, he he he~"

"What? Scorpions can now fly? Hey why don't you go and try it." Mercury smirked to Tyrian.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Nope, not that." She giggled. "It's more like a certain fan boy is now a aloof character, he he he~" She winked at him as a star appeared from her eye.

"Huh?"

She winked again. "Tyrian has a fan girl now~ he he he~"

"Him? Have fans?" Watt raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

That was when another Salem walked by wearing a _I love Tyrian-sama_ shirt and a headband with the words _Tyrian-sama for life!_ on it.

"Oh I love that hunk of a god!" She said while oozing with happy killing feelings.

All their jaws dropped with Omni the only one smiling.

"He he~" She giggled. "See, even Salem can be a fangirl, he he he~"

Fan Salem saw Tyrian and went wide eyed. "Tyrian-sama!" She rushed towards him before hugging him. "My sexy god!"

He groaned from the grip, but felt like he was on a cloud before seeing the real Salem giving him a dark look.

"Get off him."

She blinked before seeing the other Salem and screamed while hugging tighter. "AHH! EVIL CLONE!"

Omni giggled while changing genders and sighed. "Yep, I'm not going the magical girl again."

"M-My goddess! It's not what you think!"

The other Salem looked at him with a huff. "But Tyrian-sama, you said I was your goddess!"

He gulped.

"Plus you said you'd kiss me for giving you the hearts of the innocent!" she pouted cutely.

'Oh no!'

"So where's my kiss my sexy god?" she asked.

Omni looked at Emerald before saying. "This is why I stick to one lover at a time. Although it is funny to watch."

"I...um….I...uh…"

"Tyrian/sama?" Both Salem asked while looking kinda pissed.

"Someone's fucked." snickered Mercury.

Cinder whispered into Omni's ear.

"Fine." He said before calling out. "Hey! Isn't that a thief trying to steal Tyrian's underwear?"

The other Salem let go of Tyrian before looking pissed and ran out of the room. " **DIE YOU BASTARD!** "

"That was….odd." remarked Watt bluntly.

"Agreed." Hazel said while turning to Omni. "Let us go."

ZOOP!

He sent them back as he looked at Tyrian. "So Happy that you got two Salems at once?"

He was silent while shivering since Salem still looked miffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said before looking at Watt. "Only two orbs left, pick your poison oh killer of Penny."

"Don't start."

"Just saying." He shrugged. "Just pick an orb."

He grabbed an orb as a flash of light covered them.

And Omni turned into a magical girl again. "Oh for the love of fuck! He he he~"

"I can't tell whether you're just doing that for kicks now." deadpanned Emerald.

She giggled. "But I look cute right?" She winked at her while bouncing her chest.

She blushed before seeing that they were in the throne room with a dark figure with black armor sitting on the throne.

"Oh and this is universe 0-1.2. Another dark anti universe that's...more my speed he he he~"

" **Who are you?** " Asked the figure in a dark voice that sounded like a Grimm.

"We could ask you the same thing." spoke Watt. "What is this place?"

" **My throne room.** " He frowned. " **And in the presence of Jaune Crucible, master of the Grimm and killer of all light.** "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow." Omni said in surprise. "That's kinda cool."

"Crucible? Why do you have my last name?" frowned Salem.

He stood up before looking closely at him. " **Sister? What are you doing away from the chambers? You're still in labor.** "

"Excuse me?" she frowned with a glare.

Omni moved towards her. "In this universe, he's your brother and lover. Kinda for the while keeping the bloodline strong and to keep him from getting 'covered in light'."

She paled in horror. "Oh Dust no."

"Oh Dust yes." She said with a grin. "He he he~"

" **Are you here to ask for an anal?** " Dark Jaune asked.

Salem growled at that. "I should end you for making something like that."

He caused some shadow swords to appear all around them. " **Sister, submit.** "

Omni gulped before causing them to return to the portal. "Ok, that was scary! He he he~" 'Damn cute laugh!'

Cinder whispered into Emerald's ear.

"So we're done now?"

"Nope, one more left and then I'll show Salem her world where Ozpin is dead." She said before changing genders. "And I pick….Hazel to grab the last orb."

He frowned before grabbing the last orb and appeared in a ruined stronghold with tons of dead bodies all over the place in various stages of decomposition.

"Universe 9999634, oooh this is going to be bad." Omni gulped while hiding under Cinder's legs again.

She frowned before stamping on him this time.

"OW!" He cried out as a large Nevermore flew down towards them.

It looked at them while emitting a very dark aura.

"Goddess." Tyrian said. "Did you summon this pigeon?"

"No, I did not."

" **I am no pigeon.** " Spoke the Nevermore. " **I am a god of darkness.** "

"Wait...did that thing just talk?" spoke Mercury.

" **Yes human.** " It said coldly. " **Now leave or I shall end you now like I did many seasons ago.** "

"Guys." Omni gulped. "We might want to go."

"Why?"

"Because they are intelligent and….turned on this universes versions of you."

"Impossible, no Grimm can disobey the great goddess." spoke Tyrian.

The Nevermore glared at him. " **Such pride, just like the bitch queen. The oppressor of our intelligence and the one we ate first.** "

That made Salem and Cinder glare with Cinder forming flames and Salem stepping forward.

"Speak to me like that again and I'll make you vanish into nothing."

That was when a Dragon stomped towards them.

" **Dark queen, you shall die again. For day I, Gram, king of the Grimm, shall burn you all to ash!** " He growled while getting ready to fire at them.

Salem's hands glowed dark while Omni started panicking.

"Wait Wait Wait!" He said before grabbing her hands. "Don't! They were able to be freed because you put blood into their spawning pool! Now their half witch!"

She paled as Omni sent them all back to their home dimension.

He panted while taking deep breaths. "Ok….I'll show you a universe where Ozpin is dead BUT using a tv screen this time!"

"We can handle that." spoke Emerald.

Omni shrugged before causing a screen to appear as he pressed a remote.

Click.

ZZZZZZAP!

The screen turned to static a few times before showing a dark world where everything was burning and corpses littered the ground like dirt.

And in the center of it was a decapitated Ozpin, with an already dead Salem who was holding a bloody sword in her hand and was eviscerated in the chest.

"Oh no!" cried out Tyrian with horror. "My goddess! What happened to her!?"

"The final battle of universe 10.23-12 Prime." Omni said. "When both light and darkness die in a final struggle to either rule or protect the now dying world."

"Well it won't happen with me." frowned Salem. "I'll make sure of that."

"Do you even know how this came to be?"

"No."

"It's simple, Ozpin destroyed the relics."

Cinder whispered something to Salem.

"Yes I know."

She whispered again as Omni yawned and walked away.

"Later." He said before a pair of tentacles appeared from the door as Tentacle Madness appeared. "Damn it!"

"Is there any blood pudding here?" She asked with a dark grin. "I'm hungry~"

The group looked at Omni with confusion and shock.

"Um…." he said while looking at the screen. 'Help.'


	163. Chapter 163

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 163

Crona and Maka meet their granddaughter.

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maka why are you always dragging me along when you go see Crona?" Soul whined as he followed his Meister down the street.

"Because I want him to feel comfortable, and I'd rather not come home to see you and Blair making out." she sweatdropped.

"Hey! I told you she kissed me! I'm not into furry." he shot back.

"Look, taking some time to visit a friend still something worthwhile on a day like today. So can you please stop complaining?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were crushing on him." Soul said with a sly grin and her cheeks held a tint as she shot him a warning glare.

"Care to repeat that? Because I don't think I heard you." she warned holding a book up out of nowhere.

"I'm just kidding, but why else would you keep dragging me to Stein's house of horrors instead of having him meet us somewhere?"

"It's to be good friends." she frowned before grabbing Soul's collar. "Now let's go."

The two moseyed on to Franken Stein's home. At said home Crona was sitting on the chair outside just relaxing.

"Hey Crona!" Maka called waving out.

"Hi Maka." greeted the boy with a smile as he stood up and took notice of Soul behind Maka. "Oh, hey Soul."

"Yo Crona." waved Soul with his laid back tone.

"How was school?" Crona asked with a hint of sadness.

"Meh, the usual. So boring I took a nap a few times, then Maka woke me up." grumbled Soul.

"I can only imagine." Crona spoke looking off before shaking his head. "Hey, ...uh, did you hear about all the electronics in the city acting up lately?"

"Yeah, my desk lamp and all the lights in our apartment started flickering just last night." spoke Maka.

"TV was on the fritz too. It's been happening all week." Soul added.

"Professor Stein's equipment was affected too. Miss Marie thinks it might be electromagnetic."

"It's probably the city's crappy power grid." spoke Ragnarok emerging from Crona's back.

"Hard to say, the city's electric grid is fixed any time there's a problem like a faulty wire or Kishin attacking, so they would have fixed it by now." spoke Maka.

"Crona!" Marie called walking out. "Oh! Maka, Soul, hey."

"Hi Marie." smiled Maka. "How' everything with you?"

"Well considering my… Condition, everything's great." she smiled patting the bulge in her belly.

"Ya find out if it's a boy or girl?" asked Soul.

"Stein and I want it to be a surprise, well I do anyway." she smiled while rubbing her belly. "I take it you've all heard about the electronic machines acting up this past week?"

"Heard and saw." Soul said. "Crona says you think it's… Electromatic?"

"Electromagnetic." she corrected. "Steins been really annoyed about it. No one can seem to tell us what's causing it."

"Maybe Lord Death forgot to pay the bill." snickered Soul.

"Don't be stupid Soul." Maka deadpanned.

"It's called a joke Maka." sweatdropped Soul.

"Marie," Stein called. "It's happening again!"

"Oh no." sighed Marie turning and walking back inside with Crona following.

Every mechanical device in the building was flickering and acting up. Stein was frowning as he moved from one to the other while trying to figure what was wrong. "It's getting worse. If this keeps up every electronic device will be damaged or fried."

"Anything I can do?" asked Crona.

"No Crona just stay back and keep away from the equipment." Stein spoke gently. "Can't have my adopted son getting electrocuted or something."

Crona nodded as Soul and Maka walked in and saw the technology going haywire.

"Oh man. This is getting ridiculous." Soul remarked as he looked around.

"We better find whats causing this, or we'll end up back in the dark ages." said Maka.

"If anyone would appreciate that, it's Lord Death." snarked Soul.

"No jokes, we need to get to the bottom of this." spoke Maka heading out of the house. Soul followed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Crona why don't you go help them out?" Suggested Marie.

"Oh, alright." he nodded before following the two.

"We better get the others. The more of us searching the easier it'll be to find the problem." Said Maka.

"Not that I care or anything, but why don't me and Crona search from the air?" Ragnarok inquired.

"Good idea, and that's a lot for you." smirked Soul.

"Shut it pasty!" the weapon shouted. "Let's go Crona."

"Is that alright with you Maka?" asked Crona to the girl.

"You don't need to ask Crona, besides eyes in the sky will be a great help. If you see anything strange come get us." the girl instructed

Crona nodded before Ragnarok formed into a pair of large wings and lifted him up into the air.

"Come on Soul, let's go contact the others."

"Right behind you."

Black Star jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking around Death City. "What exactly are we looking for?" the young assassin questioned.

"Anything out of the ordinary." replied Tsubaki following him.

"In Death City, that's gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Grumbled Black Star. "Sure we can't just go back home?"

"Just be patient Black Star. Kidd is helping Crona search from the sky so that will make this easier. All we have to do is wait for one of them to spot something."

"Who knows how long that'll take." he groaned.

"And you call yourself the man who will defeat god, I'm beginning to question your skills." she spoke glancing at him discreetly.

"Hey! No one questions my skills, let's go!" he declared jumping to the next roof faster.

Tsubaki giggled happily at getting the desired reaction out of him. She jumped after him while we cut to Crona and Kidd in the air.

"Kidd, what exactly are we supposed to do when we find that we're looking for?" asked Patty.

"If it's something, or someone, that can move freely we may have to chase after it, which will be easy considering I studied the city's layout."

"I bet you have." Liz rolled her eyes. "Hopefully this doesn't take too long."

"It's almost time for the street lights to come on. Once they do we can use them to our advantage in the search."

"Having this guy up here is annoying as hell." spoke Ragnarok to Crona as the two flew closer

"Be nice." Crona spoke up. "We're on the same team."

"Crona, Ragnarok!" Kidd called out. "Listen, whatever this is we're looking for, it has to have a source point. When the street lights come on we should fly up to where we can see the entire city at once and if the lights begin to act up one by one we follow to where the anomaly started from. Do you understand?"

"Got it." nodded Crona.

"Whatever you say rich boy." remarked Ragnarok.

The two continued flying around over the city. Once the lights came on they gave a nod to each other before putting the plan into action. They went up higher and higher until Death City looked like a small model.

"Aw jeez I hate flying at these heights," Ragnarok groaned. "It's so damn cold, especially this late."

Crona shivered feeling a cold wind and just nodded his head in agreement.

"F-F-For once I'm w-with the talking blob." Liz quivered in Kidd's hand. "Maybe we should have bought some s-s-scarfs and hot ch-ch-ch-chocolate."

"So cold!" Patty squeaked.

"Once we see something wrong, we'll get down." spoke Kidd looking down on the city while also trying to seem unaffected by the cold. "If we don't see anything in the next five minutes we'll go back."

The five watched the city hoping something would start acting up soon. So far all the lights seemed fine with none flickering. The five minute deadline was just about up and just as they were ready to call it quits Crona spotted the lights at the north west began to glitch. "Over there."

"Go get the others I'll check it out."

Crona nodded as he and Ragnarok flew off with Kidd heading towards the location.

"Get ready ladies, this might get dicey."

"As long as it means we don't get frostbite, I'm game." spoke Liz.

Kidd guided Beelzebub down towards the city. He saw more lights flicker and landed while looking down the empty street. He spotted a light from around the corner and carefully went to investigate. He stayed close to the wall and coming to the corner he jumped out ready to shoot. However what he saw made him stop and stare. "What the?"

Crona found the others faster than even he expected and guided them to the area. "We're almost there."

"Maybe now we can find out what's been going on." spoke Maka.

"I hope we get another soul, I could go for a snack." Soul grinned turning it a scythe.

"And I need a good ass to kick!" declared Black Star holding Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode.

"Let's try to keep it down." suggested Tsubaki.

They came to the corner where Kidd and the sisters stared at something around the next corner.

"Guys? Why are you just standing there?" asked Maka.

"For one… we have absolutely no idea what _that_ is about." Liz pointed to a mass of purple energy that was twisting reality itself in a counterclockwise motion.

The rest of the teen's eyes widened while Ragnarok seemed to be thinking on something. "Hey Kidd, go touch it."

"Absolutely not, I despise anything asymmetrical, spirals especially, as the most expendable Black Star should do it."

"Hey! As the man who's destined to beat god, I'm one of a kind, Maka should do it, she's a girl after all."

"Maka Chop!" the girl yelled slamming a book on his head.

"What I meant was, ladies first." groaned the blue haired boy with an indent in his head.

"Well Soul, looks like we're going in first."

"I don't like it, who knows what'll happen when we touch that."

"Quit being a pansy and just do it!" spoke Ragnarok with a tick mark.

The light became more intense and the spiral twisted further.

Maka held Soul before slowly walking around the corner and towards the mass. A foot came out and she stopped in her tracks before jumping back.

Soon out from the portal came a woman who had a body that was literally hourglass shaped. Her blue top seemed rather tight and showed more than a little skin. She had long blond hair that fell down her back and black baggy pants while she looked bored. "At long last." she spoke looking around before her eyes fell on the group. "Oh, how convenient."

"Huh? Who's she?" asked Soul.

"She's a witch." Maka said tightening her grip.

"Eh? But she doesn't look like one." spoke Black Star before they saw her slowly walk to them keeping her bored look.

"I didn't think I'd find you so quick, but this just means I can get my job done with and get home." she spoke while her hand moved up to her top and seemed to slip her hand into her cleavage.

"Gah!" Soul sounded thankful that he was in weapon form otherwise Maka would have seen his nosebleed.

"Oooh!" spoke Black Star with a perverted grin and blush while Kidd's jaw dropped before they saw her pull out what looked like a green vial.

"I think fighting is boring, so play with this." she tossed it at them before it broke on the ground as the green liquid sunk into the ground and she closed her eyes. "Earth ear Time Ime oil soil." she said shooting her magic into the ground.

The earth busted open and the skeleton of a velociraptor emerged before muscle and skin tissue slowly formed on it. It gave a snap with it's jaw and let out a screech before seeing the others and ran at them.

"Kill them."

Maka swung Soul up and knocked the dinosaur's head using the staff part. it moved back over and tried biting her before she used the middle part of Soul to hold it back while Black Star jumped up into the air and swung Tsubaki down.

The witch's eyes glowed as did the dinos before it moved out of the way.

"Crap!" the assassin turned and saw the velociraptor turn it's body around and knock him back using its tail.

"A witch that can bring back dinosaurs?!" Yelled Soul.

"Kidd! Shoot her!" cried out Liz. "Shoot her!"

"Right!" The boy said and aimed at the witch.

She sighed before her hand glowed. "Time Freeze!" she called and Kidd was frozen where he stood.

"Urg, I-I can't...move." the son of death groaned unable to pull the trigger.

"How dull. You're as weak as you are in my time." she yawned while that peaked their interest as Maka and Black Star tried to cut down the fast moving dinosaur.

Crona however was frozen in place, the sight of the creature rising from the dead terrified him.

"Crona! Get it together and waste that lizard!" Ragnarok yelled slapping the boy in his head.

"Ow!" he winced before Ragnarok went into his sword form and went into Crona's hand.

"Come on, the Reaper might be watching." Spoke the weapon.

"Y-Yeah." Crona nodded and was about to jump in when he noticed something else coming through the spiral.

The witch glanced and noticed a foot come through and groaned. "What a drag."

The students were stunned as a figure dressed in black and white samurai armor stepped out. The demonic mask obstructing their face.

The witch turned to them and crossed her arms. "Can't you just stay back there and fade away? It makes things a lot easier."

The new arrival growled as a black katana appeared in their hand and pointed it at the witch as Crona's eyes widened.

She rolled her eyes as her hands glowed and the ground beneath the figure turned into quicksand. "Your family is a constant annoyance. It's time to rectify that."

The figure growled and tried yanking their feet while the raptor grabbed Soul with it's jaws and started to swing Maka around who kept a grip on her weapon.

"Crona! Quit gawking and fight!" Called Black Star angrily.

The figure looked up just as Crona joined in the fight.

The Witch groaned and made her eye glows again before the raptor ran over to her before she hopped on. "The odds of victory are not in my favor for the moment." Said the witch pulling out a pocket watch and held it to the spiraling door way and made it close before riding off.

"After her!" cried out Liz as Kidd managed to move again before he tried shooting at her.

"Time Booster!" The witch called putting her hands on the raptor which made it move at an incredibly fast speed.

"Aw come on!" groaned Soul.

"Forget her Soul." Maka said and turned to the samurai. "Right now we need to help that guy."

The raptor raced out of the City and into through the desert with its passenger looking back. "This isn't over, it's only a matter of time."

With the group Black Star and Soul groaned while trying to yank the samurai out with Tsubaki in her chain form.

"You know you could help out here Kidd." Soul said to the Reaper.

"Still a tad slow here." he groaned while moving his legs which felt as heavy as lead.

"Let me help." Crona said grabbing the chain and pulled with them. They all groaned while slowly the samurai was pulled out and stood up while Tsubaki went back to her regular form.

"Whew, thanks." the samurai spoke with a feminine voice that surprised them. "She caught me off guard with that one, that's on my part for not expecting her to be right there in front of me."

"You're a girl?!" They chorused.

"Well yeah, can't you tell?" she asked moving her hands to her hips.

"No." they replied in a calmly and quick response which floored the girl.

She stood up and sighed. "I should have seen that, no one can guess I'm a girl with this armor on."

"Don't take it too hard Nakano," spoke another female voice that made the group look around. "You still look as slim and cute no matter what ya wear."

"Who said that?" asked Tsubaki

"My partner Katana." spoke the girl apparently named Nakano. "Hey you know the battles over so can you…" she said to her suit.

"Oh! Right, sorry."

They watched as the armor turned all black and melted away. Their jaws dropped to the ground when it when inside a girl who looked nearly identical to Maka. Only her hair was pink, she had blue eyes and was dressed in a black and white school girl uniform.

"See? Now do I look like a girl?"

None answered as they looked at her then to Maka then back to her.

"What? I don't look that bad, do I?" she asked looking over herself.

"You look just like me." Maka said to her.

"That's crazy, Nakano is one of a kind." spoke the second female voice before they saw a black mass slowly stretch up from the girl's back which made all of them go wide eyed with Crona more so.

It looked like Ragnarok only with a U on top of its head with with samurai shoulder guards and actual pupils instead of X's.

"Just look at her firm butt." it remarked while patting the girl's ass making her jump. "She stays in shape."

"Katana, stop that!" The girl yelled with a blush as she crossed her arms.

"Oh no, did I go overboard again? I'm sorry." the chibi apologized lowering her head in shame.

"Excuse her, she has a tendency to...gloat about me." remarked the girl. "And it tends to be on embarrassing stuff."

"Oh! On the upside your chest has gotten bigger by an inch I noticed." chimed in Katana trying to sound optimistic.

Nakano frowned and looked up at her partner with a glare.

"Right, shutting up now."

"But...how?" spoke Maka. "How do you have Black Blood? Who are you?"

"Oh that's right I never formally introduced myself." The pink haired girl said before waving her hand, "Hi, I'm Nakano Gorgon."

Hearing the last name instantly made Black Star and Kidd have their weapons at the ready while Crona paled and backed up with fear in his eyes.

"You're a Gorgon?" Maka questioned as she grabbed Soul as he changed into his weapon form and held him at the ready.

"Oi! What's the deal?" frowned Katana holding her fists up. "We tried to help you and you're starting a fight? Ungrateful! Especially to someone like Nakano!"

"If you're a Gorgon then that means you're related to Medusa." spoke Kidd. "Tell us, what's your connection to her? Are you a niece of hers? Or are you her own flesh and blood child like our friend Crona here?"

"Crona?" the two perked up. They looked at the pink haired boy who was shaking before gasping.

"Are you trying to tell me that kid is Crona Gorgon?" Nakano question. "What do you think I am, an idiot?" she questioned and held out her hand before her partner turned into the weapon she was named after. "Now tell me, where are we and why is he called Crona?"

"I talk with actions!" Hollered Black Star as he lunged at the girl.

She smirked and swung as Katana and Tsubaki's blades met with sparks.

"No doubt you've heard of the legendary Black Star." he said with a grin.

"Who?" she questioned and tried pushing him back. "Never heard of you."

"Oh come on!" Black Star whined.

She smirked before pushing him back and swung her foot up and slammed it against the side of his leg, tripping him, then slammed the butt of her sword in his stomach.

Black Star felt the wind get knocked out of him while falling down with a groan before she dug her knee into his gut with the blade right against his neck.

"Yield!" Nakano said just before she was repeatedly shot by Kidd. "Ow! Oh you're gonna get it!" she used Katana to deflect the shots and smirk. "How do ya like me now punk?"

'They didn't even leave a scratch on her.' thought Maka as she stayed back and observed as Crona hid behind her.

"That barely tickled." she said as the bullets stopped and she held up her sword. "Gonna try that again fancy pants or was that the best you can do?"

"You would be wise not to taunt me girl," Kidd said taking a stance "For I am Death the Kidd, son of Lord Death."

Her eyes widened while lowering Katana. "W...What?"

"Yes, no doubt you've heard of me."

Nakano's rage begon to visibly boil as her grip on her weapon tightened and she grit her teeth. "How...dare you."

"Huh." Kidd blinked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed in fury. "HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE KIDD-SAMA'S GOOD NAME BY CLAIMING IT AS YOUR OWN!?" she roared before lunging at him and swung her foot up, meeting Kidd's certain spot.

"OOOOOOOH!" Kidd dropped Liz and Patty as his hands went to his crotch and his legs buckled before he fell to the ground.

"Oooh! Right in the meat and two veggies!" spoke Patty while Soul and Black Star paled and crossed their legs.

"Now, for your insolence." she said and held her sword up. "You will die!"

"No he won't." frowned Maka stepping in between them. "I won't let you."

"And just who are you?"

"I'm Maka Albarn, student of Death Weapon Meister Academy."

That instantly made the girl's anger go up to the point her face turned red. "THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES!" she said before looking down at her weapon partner. "Katana! It's time we go all out!"

"I'm with you partner." the weapon said as her meister held her to the side.

"Soul Resonance!" they called out before the blade took on a multicolored glow and grew in size and length.

'Wait, that looks like…' Maka thought as she stepped back.

"Behold, the Gorgon family's signature move!" Nakano smiled "WITCH SLA-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice from above that boomed through the air.

"Huh?" they all looked up and saw Lord Death floating above them with the use of his reaper jets

"Stop the fighting." he spoke in his serious voice while lowering down and turned to Nakano looked like she saw a ghost.

"Ah….ah...shini...gami…-sama." she squeeked with her legs turning to jelly and her sword returning to normal.

"That's me." he replied in his more childish voice. "I saw you all fighting and thought I'd get to the bottom of it all."

"No….it-it can't be... y-you're supposed to be dead." she said in fear and confusion.

"Why do you say that?"

"Wait, could it be that Tickety….and if she did then that means…." she paled and looked at Maka, Kidd, and Crona before she screamed and dropped to her knees and bowed again and again. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY."

"Huh?"

"Oh man, I'm in so much trouble." she whimpered and gripped her head. "I'm gonna be expelled long before I even get into the academy!"

"Father, any idea what she's talking about?"

"Not even an inkling." the reaper said before moving up to her. "but we should try to figure out what this is about. Now now settle down young lady."

"Eek! Y-Yes sir!" she said sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap as she was sweating bullets.

"Why's your last name Gorgon? I overheard what was going on, and I was surprised to hear you have the same name as Crona over there, and Medusa."

"Well….I don't really know how else to say this but….he's…my grandfather."

"...WHAT?!"

"Er at least he will be, fifty years from now?" the girl said pressing her index fingers together. "I know it sounds weird-"

"More like batshit crazy!" Liz yelled. "Everything you're saying is like part of some weird story!"

"When did Crona get married? And why weren't we invited to the wedding?!" Patty asked puffing her cheeks.

"Hush you two." Said Lord Death before looking back at Nakano. "Explain how that can be, because last time I checked Crona wasn't seeing anyone and wasn't old enough to have kids, unless someone's been keeping me on the downlow."

"Well see there's this witch named Tickety who has the power to control and manipulate Time. She stole the book of Eibon and created a new Demon Tool, she called it The Timepiece. I didn't know what it was supposed to do, until I followed her through the portal and...well you know the rest, hehe."

"So in short, you came back through time to get her back before she messed up the past." deduced the Death God.

"Yes. Although I wasn't aware of the time travel part until after you showed up oh merciful and _forgiving_ Shinigami-sama. Am I in trouble for starting the fight?"

"Hmmm, if you bow a few times then no." he smiled while the others anime fell.

After they got up Kidd walked up to his father and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if you saw father but, SHE KICKED ME IN THE BALLS!"

"Oh don't worry son, you could be hit there a million times and still be able to produce fine children." Lord Death waved off.

"That's not the problem! Are you aware of how much that hurts!"

"Man up, I got a foot to the junk dozens of times just walk it off." Black Star said.

"Oi! What do we do with her?" asked Ragnarok pointing to the girl as he emerged.

"Grandpa!" Katana cheered and waved to him. "Hi!"

"Hey! Did you just call me old?! Do I look like I have a beard!" he snapped flailing his arms around.

"Don't you get it blob boy." Liz spoke. "If Nakano is Crona's granddaughter that makes Katana your granddaughter."

"...I'm not some old man, tiny tits!" Yelled Ragnarok. "I'm still in my prime!"

"What did you call me?!" she growled before running over and wrapping her hands around his throat and throttled him. He choked before retreating and into Crona. "Coward!"

"I believe that's enough histrionics for the night." Said Lord Death. "Perhaps we should call it a day and get to bed. We can discuss more tomorrow."

"Gotcha Lord Death." sighed Soul in relief since he was tired. "This has been a crazy day."

"Nakano," Tsubaki spoke up. "I don't think I need to see ask but…who is your grandmother?"

"Uh….well….it's kinda awkward after I just tried to kill her a few minutes ago."

"Ok! Then let's list off names and see who wins. Is it my sister?" asked Patty.

"No."

"Tsubaki?"

"No."

"Me!?"

"No!"

"But that only leaves…" she trailed off as they all turned to Maka who looked white as a ghost and slowly turned to Crona. "Congratulations you two! Remember to invite us to the wedding this time." Patty said tossing confetti from god knows where.

"Maka….married?" spoke Soul slowly before getting a thought bubble of an older Maka with Blair's body with kids all around her that looked the same and got a small nosebleed. "Wow."

"Ha! Knew it, pay up guys." spoke Liz with a smirk.

"Jeez." Kidd let out and handed a stack of money to Liz.

"Wait, you were betting on me?!" she cried out regaining herself with a blush.

"I bet on you being a lesbian and were secretly gonna go after the sisters." huffed Black Star while Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Patty bet you'd hook up with Blair, Kidd bet you and Soul would become an item, and Liz well she thought you'd started dating Crona, either because you like him, or out of pity."

She glared at them rasing her fist while Crona blushed.

*POW*

*WHACK*

*WHAM*

The group held their heads as Maka walked off with the money.

"I'M KEEPING THIS!" she shouted angrily.

Meanwhile Tickety was heading for the next town on her raptor making great time. "Hurry up, I wanna get on a bed and pass out for a day or two. But first I need to speak with someone." she made it to the edge of the town and approached a small house. "Just as I remember it."

She walked up to it and gave a few knocks on the door. The person to open it was a younger less endowed version of herself.

"What?" she yawned rubbing her eye while she wore a long blue dress. "It's past my bedtime." she said before looking at her guests and blinked.

"I'm you from fifty years in the future the future. I traveled back in time as you no doubt have started planning if my calculations are right."

She looked around and walked inside. "Come in before someone notices." she said before her older self walked in and she shut the door "How did you do it?'

"I did it by making this." She said pulling out The Timepiece.

"How'd did you make it?"

"Stealing the Book of Eibon."

"Lord Death?"

"Long since dead, his son has taken his place."

"Interesting." she remarked while they walked over to a lab area with the prototype Timepiece on the table. "Meaning if you let me see it we'd have two of them to use just in case one is broken."

"Too many risk factors. And unlike our original plan to go back and kill Aunt Mabaa as a child I had to come back to this point."

"The purpose?"

"Medusa's brat and Lord Death's son. Thorns that we must remove from our sides." she yawned. "But first, sleep sounds good right now."

"Agreed, a rested mind is a more calculative one. You can use my couch."

"You mean our couch." she yawned walking towards it. "Get some sleep, we have work to do Tomorrow."

The next day Maka was walking slower to school than usual. Her mind kept replaying the news yesterday and she was trying to see if it was real or a dream. "Me and Crona...together?"

"You gonna keep saying that the whole way to school?" Soul asked with a look of annoyance.

"Don't act like it's easy to forget! We literally just met my granddaughter yesterday!"

"I know, it's nuts, I mean time travel? It's so sci-fi."

"And we basically got told what's going to happen. I mean I'm a girl of rationality, but this…"

"Well then I guess you know what that means, time to tie the knot." he snickered.

"Grr, Maka chop!" she cried before slamming her book on his head. She left him there lying on the ground as she walked off in a huff.

'This is not my day.'

Maka walked up the steps as she continued to think about what the future would hold. As she headed to class she noticed a lot of the kids glance at her and mutter about something. "What's up with them?" She questioned as she walked towards the building.

"Maaakaaaa heeeelp!" She heard Crona cry out.

"Huh? Crona!" she bolted where the sound came from and saw her father chasing after him.

"Get back here you little son of a witch! I'll teach you to try and knock up my little girl!"

"Come on, you wanna go? Let's go!" Ragnarok said jabbing his fists at Spirit.

"Mr. Albarn it's not like that I swear!" Crona pleaded as Maka growled and raised her book about to hit him when something, or rather someone, passed her.

"Nakano Double Chop!" called said girl before slamming two books on the sides of Spirit's head from behind making him fall to the ground. "You leave my grandpa alone!"

Spirit groaned while Crona stopped and panted as Maka blinked and put her book away, somewhere.

"You okay Grandpa?"

"Y...Yeah…." he nodded while catching his breath.

"Who is this guy?" Nakano asked.

"Well... I guess technically he's your great grandfather, Spirit Albarn."

"Eh?!" Nakano flinch before kneeling down and tried to bring him around. "Oh my gosh! Great grandpa are you okay!? Whatever you do, don't go into the light!"

"Maka...don't go coloring your head." he spoke up in a daze while looking up at the girl.

"Think this might be what killed him?" Asked Katana.

"Hit him again, he's still breathing!" spoke up Ragnarok.

"Grandpa!" The female black blood weapon scolded.

"What? He tried to give Crona here the beating of a lifetime, this is just payback." he replied with a huff.

Spirit finally snapped out of it and blinked until his gaze fell on Nakano. "Wait….are you….my great granddaughter?"

"I guess so. I'm Nakano Gorgon."

"Well then this calls for one thing." he said in a serious tone as he looked at her.

"What's that?" she asked nervously before he pulled her into a hug.

"Hugs for your great grandpa!" he gushed with a smile on his face.

She sweatdropped while Maka walked over to Crona. 'Now I feel the urge to hit him twice as hard.'

"Hey... Crona."

"Maka."

One could just feel the awkward in the very air. It also didn't help any students walking by chuckled at the sight.

"Dad, could you put her down?" Maka said to her father.

"Huh? But this might be the only time I can hug my great granddaughter."

"You're making a scene." she whispered nodding to the students nearby. "Besides don't you have women to feel up?"

He paled and let go while stumbling back at feeling that hit him in the chest before sobbing and running around in circles.

"And that just makes things worse." Maka groaned slapping her forehead while she tossed her book to knock him over. "Can't you control yourself?"

"Ow."

"Hey guys!" Patty waved.

"Patty, how did everyone find out about what happened?"

"I told them."

"Be thankful I was with her to set the story straight, otherwise people would be thinking you slept with Crona." Liz Spoke.

"Are you two gonna do that?" asked Patty with a smile.

"Patty!"

"What?"

"Wow she's as ditzy as your stories Grandpa." Nakano spoke to Crona.

He just nodded before blushing at Patty's words. "Wait what?"

"Yeah you told me how she was a real ditzy blonde but not as fashion obsessed as her sister."

"Hey!" cried out Liz. "I'm not obsessed with fashion?"

"Really, huh, maybe it was someone else, wait weren't you the chick who was obsessed with plucking a hair of a bald guy?"

"Yup!" smiled Patty while Liz deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, you're the yellow belly with temper issues who freaks out at anything creepy." she smiled while Liz's eye twitched.

"Uh, maybe you should stop." Crona said.

"Oh, right."

"Hey, uh, Nakano...what was that move you were going to use on me yesterday?" Maka asked "It looked like Witch Hunter but that only works with Scythes."

"Oh, that? It's called Witch Slayer. It's our family's signature technique." Nakano replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like Witch Hunter only it comes out like a wave of energy instead of a whirling blade of death."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Of course it is, he invented it." Nakano said pointing to Crona.

"M-Me?"

"Him?" Ragnarok questioned in disbelief. "Him, Crona Gorgon invented something like that?"

"Yes. And it's been passed down from him to my father and his brothers and sisters and down to me, my brother, and our cousins."

"Wait, brothers and sisters? Plural" spoke Maka with a gulp. "Uh, how many exactly?"

"At least four in all, not counting my father, but three were unplanned."

"Wow, you and flat tits are gonna get bizzay." remarked Ragnarok. "Bow chika wow wow!"

Both of them blushed before Maka growled and lunged over before slamming her book twice as hard right on his head. "MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP!"

Everyone winced and cringed while Crona swore he heard something crack as Ragnarok's head looked almost caved in with a massive indent in his head and his tongue dripping out while looking dizzy.

"Learn to shut your trap shut or I'll bash your head through your ass!" she growled while her friends swore she was close to foaming at the mouth.

"Uuuugghhh, Okay."

"Okay Nakano, what exactly does your family do for a living?" asked Liz.

"We protect Lord Shinigami, or Kidd-sama as we call him."

"Are you saying….Kidd becomes Lord Death?!" cried out Liz with a dropped jaw.

"Yeah after his father dies."

Hearing that stunned them all just as Tsubaki and Black Star came onto the scene.

"Hey guys whats up?"

"Maka's gonna have five kids, and Kidd becomes Lord Death." Liz spoke with a thousand yard stare.

"...what?"

"Good morning everyone." Kidd said with a smiled. "I have wonderful news."

"You just became Lord Death?" asked Patty before Liz slapped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"What? No, although that would be nice. Anyway, with what's happened my father gave us the day off."

"Sweet" spoke Soul who finally caught up while wobbling as he walked up rubbing his head.. "cause I don't think I'm up for classes today."

Back at her house Tickety and her younger self were working on the first watch.

"So these modifications are for what now?" asked the younger Tickety.

"Reversing time at a single point without reversing all of time. Normally I use my magic combined with a magic boosting potion to raise the dead to do my bidding but I didn't bring enough and it takes weeks to make." she remarked while winding a gear.

"And I'm guessing I don't have the necessary ingredients to make it."

"Not even close." she replied before sighing. "To think the great-niece of Mabaa would be reduced to living in such a pitiful state." she said closing the watch.

"At least you're old enough to drive and look that good, I'm still puny in comparison."

"Drink more milk, you'll grow."

"Mind writing it down incase I forget, maybe along with a few other beauty tips?"

She groaned. "Fine, but afterwards we need to get going and put the first face of our plan in motion. Get me a pen, this is gonna be a drag."

Immediately the younger version dashed off and came back holding a pen and pad of paper keeping the focus locked solely on her future self.

The older Tickety sweatdropped. 'I almost forgot how insecure I was about my body in my younger days.' she grabbed it and began jotting down some tips and handed it back. "There, that should help you get a head start. You can look it over after we level death city."

"Peachy."

Back at Death City everyone had gathered back at the Stein household where Marie had made treats for everyone.

"Enjoy as much as you want." she smiled setting the try down in front of them. "I'll go get you something to drink."

"Thank you!" a majority of the group said.

"Domo Arigato Sosobo!" Nanako and Katana said with a bow.

The others blinked and Maka blushed while the latter began eating with gusto.

"Uh, could someone translate that." asked Liz.

"They said 'thank you great grandmother' in japanese." Spirit replied.

"Why would they call Marie that?" asked Stein.

"Because she's her great granddaughter Stein and yours. We got a real life time traveler from Fifty years in the future." replied Spirit pointing to Crona while trying to keep a calm expression.

The two seemed rather surprised. Marie being more so than her husband.

"And he and Maka are getting married!" blurted Patty.

"Not at this point they aren't!" shouted Spirit angrily while Maka slammed her head on the table and groaned.

Stein's eyes widened while looking between the two as Crona looked to the side with a bright blush. "And here I thought I had seen just about everything." he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"It took us all by surprise." remarked Soul.

"Oh my gosh!" Marie squealed before running over to hug the pink haired girl. "Here I was excited about my own baby and now I get to meet my great granddaughter."

She smiled while hugging Marie as Stein looked Crona in the eye and gave a thumbs up.

"It's nice to meet you too Sosobo." the girl said looking down at her belly. "You too great uncle Steven and great aunt Nora."

"Hold on, are you saying…" spoke Stein in surprise as Marie's jaw dropped. "We're having twins?"

"Good on ya Stein." smiled Black Star.

"Congratulations." Tsubaki added.

Marie's eye rolled into her head before fainting.

"Miss Marie!" Crona sprung up and caught the woman. "Miss Marie? Miss Marie!"

"Easy Crona, she'll be fine." Said Kidd. "The shock was just too much for her."

"I'll go get some smelling salt." Said Stein before walking out of the room.

"Nanako. Why don't you tell us more about your family." said Kidd.

"Do we have to hear more?" groaned Maka again.

"I wanna hear it." chuckled Black Star.

"Yeah Maka, this is your family too." Said Soul jabbing her with his elbow. "A few stories won't hurt."

"You got any pictures Nanako?" Asked Liz.

"As a matter of fact I have one of the last Gorgon family reunion." she said reaching into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She tapped away at the screen an cycled through her Album before finding what she was looking for. "Here it is." she turned the phone on its side to rotate the picture before placing it on the table.

All jaws dropped at seeing elderly Crona and Maka with over twenty men, women, and children. With a majority of them having weapon partners like Ragnarok sprouting from their backs. "Holy crap!" they called out in unison while Maka and Crona remained frozen.

"Dang Maka, you look good for an old crone." Liz commented

"You two bred like rabbits!" laughed Patty.

"Well no one can say Crona doesn't have balls now." sniggered Black Star

"Unexceptable!" spoke Kidd before pointing at them. "If you two are going to have that many kids, then at least go with an equal number because I count at least twenty-seven of them counting grandkids there should be twenty-eight. Don't you want them to grow up knowing they have the perfect number of siblings to grow up with?"

The girls scowled before beating the snot out of him

Crona cringed while Black Star laughed and Soul shook his head.

Ragnarok came out and looked dead at the picture before grabbing the phone. He looked at it before huffing and threw it away.

"Hey! Why'd you do that grandpa?" Asked Katana.

"Shut up!" he yelled making them flinch. "Just shut up!" he retreated back into Crona and went silent.

"What crawled up his butt?" questioned Patty.

"Uh….is he gonna be ok?" asked Liz.

"I…I don't know." Crona said looking over his shoulder before looking at Nanako then to Marie everything that was happening was so overwhelming. "I need some air ." he stood up before speed walking away and out the front door.

"Huh?" Nanako blinked. "That's weird, he's not like the Grandpa I know."

"Maybe he's just mad he didn't get anything to eat." spoke Black Star.

"No, he seemed...scared. Grandpa's the most confident man I know."

"Crona and confident in the same sentence? Now that's a rare mix." spoke Liz.

"It's true, he never seemed scared or frightened of anything. That's why I always looked up to him. That's why I trained with Katana nonstop, we wanted to make him and Ragnarok proud."

Maka looked at her and felt a feeling of pride hearing that.

"I can't count the number of times I pushed my body to the point my bones broke or the number of sleepless night cramming for the day I went to the academy. Sometimes I'd push so hard I'd collapse from physical and mental exhaustion. But it was all worth it, by age ten I had mastered the Witch Slayer."

"Age ten?"

"I was nothing if not tenacious." she smiled while Katana puffed her chest out with pride and nodded.

"That's right, my girl here never let up." said the the black blood weapon.

"Wow, I guess she got more than your looks Maka." said Soul.

"I guess so." she said before going into thought. After a moment her gaze hardened and she quickly stood up and left the room.

"Now where's she going?"

"Women, who can figure them out." Patty shrugged.

"Ragnarok? Ragnarok come out." said Crona trying to call out his weapon partner. "Ragnarok, please say something, this isn't funny."All he got was silence as he paced around rubbing his shoulders. He didn't mind if it was insulting or hurtful he just wanted the weapon to say something. "Come on Ragnarok, one word."

Maka stepped and watched Crona move around in a panic. "Crona?" she spoke making him look at her.

"Maka?"

"What's going on? Are you doing alright?" she asked walking up to him

"Its….Ragnarok he won't come out, he won't talk, I don't know what going on!" he spoke in slight panic.

"Crona calm down." she spoke up quickly putting her hands on his shoulders. "It's not the end of the world." she said to him.

"But Ragnarok is feeling down about something. What if he never talks to me again?"

"Considering how much he gets on everyone's nerves most people would think that's a miracle."

"Not to me." he said to her and looked down to the ground. "Even though he was mean to me all my life it was nice to have the company especially whenever Medusa locked me in my room."

"Well maybe he's just having a little temper tantrum, it'll probably pass on it's own." Maka said reassuringly. "In the meantime why don't I keep you company?"

"R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, we can have a little talk."a she smiled while guiding him over to a nearby bench. "How exactly do you feel about Nanako?"

"Well….she reminds me of you. And I guess now I know my pink hair is hereditary and not something Medusa messed with." he admitted. "And I'm happy to know she had a better childhood than me."

"But how do you feel knowing she's your child's child?"

"...A little odd…. I mean you saw that picture. That huge family."

"Yeah, I did." Maka said moving a hand to her stomach imagining what it felt like to have a little life growing inside her, and doing it five times. 'Oh god, I'm already feeling tense just thinking about the mood swings.' she thought to herself as she remembered how Marie would go from angry to sad to happy in just a few minutes. 'Maybe I should keep a book away from myself.' she looked to Crona who was looking away from her. "Now let me ask you, how do you feel… about me?"

Instantly he looked at her in shock and with a bright face. "Uh...well, you're nice, caring, dedicated, brave definitely a strong meister."

"Does it ever bother you that your Black blood runs through my veins?"

"Um….a little, but only because I'm worried it could hurt you."

"I see."

"I'm happy when you come visit and a little sad when you leave. And when we hug I get this tingly feeling between my-"

"Hold it!" she blurted holding out her hand. "I get it, no need to go there."

"Sorry." he said feeling like smacking himself.

"Don't be, you're a boy it's only natural you'd feel that way." she remarked with a blush while looking away. "One more question, and be honest… if we did… end up together, would you be happy spending the rest of your life with me? Waking up in the same bed every morning and seeing me despite what time may do to my looks?" she asked thinking about all the younger women she had seen her father with thinking about how he'd gone behind her mother's back.

His eyes widened as his face turned beat red and he found it hard to breath before trying to swallow lump in his throat and slowly nodded. "Yes, I would, in fact...to be honest… It's all I could ever really want."

That instantly made her flinch with her face turning beat red too and her heart rate skyrocket. "Crona." she said putting a hand on her chest.

The two looked into each others eyes before they began to feel like the were being drawn to one another. Their faces slowly moved towards each other while it looked like the image got glossier with a pink background behind them. They closed their eyes and just as their lips were about to meet Crona's he was pulled back by the ears.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Huh?" Maka blinked and saw it was Ragnarok doing the tugging.

"Oh gag me, you two are full of more sap than maple trees." he spoke without letting go of Crona's ears.

"Ow! Ragnarok, let go!"

"Who are you trying to kid Crona, I mean look at you! You're screwed up in the head, you got no job experience, and even if you did want to tie the knot with miss cow here you'd get cold feet then go dashing out the church and leave her at the alter."

"MAKA CHOP!" yelled said girl slamming her book in the demon swords face making a sickening crack.

"GAH!" he let go and held the spot with a hiss of pain before he felt Maka grab his throat.

"If I hear you say any of that again, I'm going to yank your tongue out, tie you with it, and then attach you to a paddle for a massive game of paddle ball." she said before letting him go. "What gives you the right to talk about him like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I've been stuck with him his entire life! Ever since Medusa melted me down and put me inside him with her damn black blood formula!" he snapped glaring at her. "So I'll do what I want! You can't make something out of a nothing."

"W...what?"

"You heard me. He's a nothing, the only thing he'd good at is killing people."

"No, that part however is complete bull, but what confused me is the part about Medusa melting you down."

"Oh, that...yeah."

"What were you before being part of the black blood?" she asked him. "And you better tell the truth."

"You wanna know so badly? Fine, I'll tell you. My story goes back Five hundred years ago. I was just an average sword made by a viking blacksmith in Iceland. I was named Ragnarok and wielded by generations of great warriors. Hundreds were felled by my blade. I'm not sure when but at some point I had absorbed enough spiritual energy from my owner's to form a kind of pseudo soul. However when the Vikings era came to an end I became nothing more than a hand me down wall ornament. Until one day Medusa showed up, killed my owner's and pried me off the wall. The rest is history."

"Wow."

"You bet your flat chest wow, so excuse me if I'm pissed at being stuck in this kid for eternity, or unless someone takes me out, but that's not possible! I never asked to be this way!"

"Is that why you're constantly trying to bring Crona down? Because you're like this? Because you can't let go of your own miserable past?"

Ragnarok stared blankly before he slowly returned to Crona's body. "Never ask me to help you again Crona, we're done."

"What?... Ragnarok? Ragnarok!" Crona called before Maka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it Crona, he's too stubborn."

"But Maka-"

"No buts, he needs time to himself." She said looking into his eyes. "He needs you more than he thinks, he'll come around when he's ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said before smiling "In the meantime enjoy your day off from his constantly bringing down your confidence."

"Huh, I never had one of those."

"Well it's about time you did." She took his hand and pulled him back to the house. "Let's go back inside "

He blushed from feeling her hand and followed.

Meanwhile in a valley nestled in the mountains, the two Ticketys rode the older ones raptor into the center.

"Okay. I'll bite what are we doing here?"

"Millions of years ago, this great valley was home to the greatest creatures to walk the Earth, Dinosaurs. This is where we'll find our army."

"An army of dinosaurs? That reminds me of a tv show."

"Using the Timepiece I can restore them and by channeling my magic through it I can control them." she remarked winding the timepiece as they kept going before the raptor stopped in the center.

"You're not going to say something corny like 'this time for a blast from past' are you?"

"Oh god no, who uses corny ass lines like that anymore? We're witches, we need to still have some sense of pride." she said before raising the pocket watch themed device. "Ime, Time, Ise, Rise!" She called before her magic pulsed through the valley. "Rise up old fossils, it's time to walk the earth again and lay siege to death city." she spoke in a bored tone as the ground shook and cracked beneath their feet.

"Do we really get bored and tired later on?"

"Blame it on free time, that and coming up with the right plan takes a lot out of you." she said as the bones of beasts from the long forgotten past rose up from the ground. "Besides, with these guys doing all the work, you'll learn to like being a lot more slothful."

"Woah." the young witch spoke seeing the dinosaurs snap and roar. "This is the jackpot."

Lord Death felt an ominous chill go down his spine. "Hmm, seems we might have a little problem coming soon." he said before moving to his mirror and zeroed in on the disturbance. He spotted a group of dinosaurs moving through the desert and blinked. "Ooooh that's definitely not good." 'I'll have to contact the others.'

He turned to his mirror and input the number for outgoing calls. He saw it ripple before showing numerous faces of the kids and even Stein and Spirit with Sid and Nagisa in the mix. "All students and staff. Death city is about to be under siege."

"What? What's going on father?" asked Kidd.

"Its seem our other visitor from the past has gathered herself an army of prehistoric beasts to attack us."

"Aw great, more giant lizards." groaned Soul.

"She certainly didn't waste time." Tsubaki remarked.

"No she didn't, that's why I need you all to try and get the people out through the opposite exit while Sid and Nagisa help station defense points on the opposite side from where they're coming from."

"Shinigami-sama." Nanako spoke with all do respect." I want Tickety for myself. I already have 99 kishin souls, by all rights I have claim on her soul."

"Hmmmm… very well. Given the situation, as unusual as it is, I will grant your request."

"Thank you Shinigami-sama," Nanako bowed "I won't let you down."

"If you do we're all screwed." spoke Soul in a deadpan voice.

*POW*

"Don't talk to my Granddaughter like that." Maka said holding up the fist she hit Soul with.

"OW!"

"Be careful and good luck." spoke Lord Death before the images faded.

"Hmm. A chance to dissect a living Dinosaur." Stein let out rubbing his chin and grinned ear to ear.

"Maybe you can focus on that after it's done." sweatdropped Marie along with Spirit.

"But if they're here temporarily then it's better to do it when the time is now. I'll go get some of my scalpels before we leave." he said rolling off in his chair

They were about to head out when Crona spoke up. "Uh…..Maka? Nanako? Can I talk to you two for a second, alone?"

"Oh, uh, sure." nodded Maka while nudging Soul who turned and walked away.

"What's up grandpa?" Nanako asked when they were alone.

"Well, uh…you see…..just be careful out there. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my granddaughter… or my future wife." he admitted while looking away with a blush.

Maka blushed as well feeling touched by his words.

"Don't you worry grandpa, we'll kick her butt. You should worry about yourselves. If anything happens to either of you I'll never exist to begin with."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this and you'll get that witch's soul." smiled Maka.

"I can't believe it." squeaked Katana, "I'm finally gonna be a death scythe!"

"Don't celebrate yet partner, we still need to get her soul first."

Outside the city Sid looked through some binoculars while Mira was in her knife mode in the sheath.

"Okay Sid don't sugar coat it. What are our chances of survival?" asked Mira.

"Fighting against kishins are easy since they go down easier just with a stab or cut from you or Spirit, but these are real life dinosaurs, giant lizards with thick thighs and primal instinct. Let's just say I don't wanna get surrounded by them. Especially the ones with sharp teeth."

"Maybe if we get them to fight each other it could make things easier on us. They are just dumb animals. If we make a few cuts on the leaf eaters the Meat eaters might attack them."

"Good idea, they might not be sharks but the smell of blood can get any animal's attention, especially carnivores."

"Thin out the herd and give the kids a handicap."

With said kids they were at the entrance walls while holding their partners and keeping their eyes peeled.

"Alright guys let's put these guys back in the ground where they came from." smirked Black Star. "If they wanna be so cocky they think they can beat the man who will defeat god, then we'll have to knock them back down."

"Jeez, dial it back dude." Soul remarked.

"The man who will defeat god….oh! Now I remember you!" Nanako blurted. "I can't believe I forgot about you."

"Huh? Oh so you finally recognize the man who will surpass Lord Death huh?" he grinned.

"How about I tell you after this fight. That way you have something to look forward to."

"Yahoo!" he cheered while Ox adjusted his glasses.

"To think we'd fight against million aged dinosaurs, seems we'll have to pull our weight to show them the might of the Lightning King." he remarked to Harvar.

"I wonder if we can sell parts of them and make a few bucks?" Kim thought out loud rubbing her chin.

"If they're ancient maybe someone will like them if they're cooked." smirked Jacqueline.

"If I still had Excalibur, and if I could put up with him, those fossils would be taken out in no time." muttered Hero with a sigh.

(Elsewhere in a damp cave)

"Achoo!" sneezed the holy sword. "Hmm? Is someone talking about me?"

All the fairies around pretended to have not heard him and kept flying.

(Back in Death City)

"Remind me again why I'm here? I don't even have a weapon." spoke the meister with a gloomy cloud over him.

"You're always whining about missing out so we thought this way you can at least watch."

"But I'll just die!" he cried out while Kilik himself was cracking his shoulders.

"Well if you're worried then grab a rock, puff out your chest, and give those lizards one nasty headache."

"Here they come!" called Sid spotting a dust cloud in the distance slowly growing before seeing the dinosaurs and put the binoculars down. "There's dozens of them, if I was still alive I'd be shaking nervously, but that's just the kind of man I use to be. Stein do you read me?"

"Affirmative, just give the signal and Spirit and I will advance."

"Everyone get ready!" he called out while pulling Mira out. "These aren't like kishin, they'll attack to survive and rely on instincts, so stay on your toes at all times!"

"Right!"

With the witches they saw the city and the people standing near it before the older Tickety held her watch up which glowed before the dinosaurs slowly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Well you know how in those cartoons the villain likes to give the heroes one last chance to give up when they're about to meet their doom?"

"Yeah?"

"Well while I talk to them, you're gonna have some of the smaller dinosaurs in the back spread out and try to flank both sides, that way when we charge they'll be caught off guard since they'll probably expect a full on frontal assault." she yawned. "Think you can manage?"

"I suppose if I must."

"Besure to stay out of sight. If you get captured or killed-"

"I'm intelligent enough to know what will happen." she deadpanned before getting off and walked to the back. "I'm not a baby you know. I have an IQ of 216."

"Trust me, it grows." smirked the older Tickety before riding up to the front of the pack. She cleared her through and held her timepiece up before it glowed. "Attention Death City, this is the all powerful witch of time, Tickety." she called out with the device amplifying her voice. "I give you all a choice, Surrender the sons of the Grim Reaper and Medusa Gorgon and your City will not be harmed."

"Forget it! There's no way the guy who's gonna surpass god is giving into your demands!" called Black Star.

"We don't negotiate with witches!" spoke Spirit before he remembered the deal they once made with Medusa. "...okay maybe once but that was different!"

"We're not giving up Kidd or Crona!" called Maka with a frown. "So no deal!"

"Look, I hate speaking too loud cause it makes me use more energy than I prefer, but think about it, if you do that, I can end them peacefully and quietly, and your city stays in one piece, it's a good deal." she shrugged before yawning. "Stop being foolish and think rationally."

"We are! And the rational thing is to fight and keep our home safe!" yelled out Ox while twirling Harver slightly.

"Why am I not surprised." she drawled while glancing to the side to see some of the dinosaurs move away and move towards the city behind large cliffs. "Look, how about this? You give me Medusa's son and I will leave? How's that?"

"What, she wants Crona more than me?" muttered Kidd confused. "What's her reason?"

"The Gorgon family are your elite guard after you take your father's place." Nanako spoke. "No offence, but you're not exactly perfect. Your disorder tends to make you drop your guard."

"That makes sense." spoke Liz with a sigh with Patty nodding.

"Too true."

"If she gets to him or grandma the rest of the family won't be born." frowned Nanako while gripping Katana. "And lord Kidd will be a walking target to assassins."

"Then we'll keep her from doing that." smirked Kilik hitting Fire and Thunder together while Soul narrowed his eyes.

Tickety groaned while laying her head on the raptor's head while inwardly counting down the seconds. "Alright, better deal then, just give me the Grim Reaper's son instead and that annoying girl can keep her family." the students and staff held their weapons and kept their stern expressions. 'After I crush the city I'm taking a long nap in the biggest bed they got.' "Alright, but never let it be said I didn't try to settle this peacefully."

"Something's wrong." spoke Maka. "Why would she come here with an army like that and try to talk us into just giving them up to her? It doesn't add up."

"It's almost like she was...keeping us talking. Everyone she's planning something!" spoke Sid griping Mira before he spotted dust clouds on the left and right side of the main group coming towards them. "She's trying to flank both sides! Everyone split up, protect the city!"

"Right!" they chorused, with Hero being the exception before splitting up.

Said boy looked around nervously before running off. 'I should've just dropped out before all this!'

"Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" called Black Star before Tsubaki changed shape. He lunged at the raptor before jumping up and evading it's teeth before throwing his partner down at it.

The dino had little time to react before its head was lopped off as Tsubaki spun around and flew back to Black Star. They saw it begin to age away into bones and dust.

"Yeesh." Black Star grimaced. "That was more gruesome than seeing blood squirt out of its neck."

Kim held Jacqueline out before pulling the chain and caused flames to spew out at the stegosaurus making it cry out and stagger back before it fell on it's side and aged away into dust too. "Aww man, all that's left to sell is the bones."

"Maybe some museum can pay a lot for them. They are still valluable afterall."

"Good point." she remarked before seeing Ox spin Harvar around as a dilophosaurus stopped in front of the two before hissing and revealed it's hood.

"Lightning King!" he called thrusting Harvar out and poking the dinosaur lightly before it got a huge shock making it hiss out and squirmed. "Heh heh."

"Ox look out on your left." spoke Harvar as another one flanked Ox and spat in his face.

"Gah my eyes!" he stumbled back and grabbed at his glasses before the dinosaur charged. He pulled them off and closed his eyes before swinging Harvar up and knocked the dino back using the flat side. "Even without them it'll take more than that to get the drop on me from an extinct lizard….but man this stuff stings like hell."

"Ox, the other one." spoke Harvar as the first one fell down and aged to dust. "They're extremely weak, they age to dust when killed."

"No shit captain obvious." Kim and Jacqueline deadpanned.

Ox opened his eyes slightly and saw the second dinosaur hiss and swing its tail at him before he closed them and ducked on instinct before jumping forward and stabbed Harvar through its neck. "Lightning King!"

The dino was electrocuted upon contact before it died and withered like the first.

Kidd fired away at raptors who lunged at him while Kilik swung Fire and Thunder around to knock them back down when they got too close.

"So I take it this Witch Tickety is from the future like that Nanako girl?"

"Yes, if she kills me, Crona, or Maka, then the future will be greatly changed. So...as your Future god of death I order you to protect me!"

He smirked before decking a raptor without looking. "If I didn't then I'd suck as a meister, just try not to get a big head."

"Too late!" Patty called out before laughing.

"At least he's staying focus right now." remarked Liz before screaming when a triceratops started charging at them. "Incoming!"

"Woah!" Kidd pointed his weapons at it and fired a number of shots at its armored frill. Each one however didn't do anything and made him and Kilik jump away while it cried out and looked between them.

"Oooh I think we made it mad." Patty remarked with a smile

"Maybe it won't be too mad, I mean I heard this kind eats plant." spoke Liz nervously before it turned to Kidd making her stiffen up. "Kidd blast it!"

He held them up and narrowed his eyes before going wide eyed when he saw the dinosaurs full face and lowered them.

"Kidd! What the hell?!"

"Look at his face, it's….perfectly symmetrical." he spoke in awe seeing the tip of the nose to the horns and how even spaced the eyes were not even bothering to move as it charged. "So beautif-" He didn't get to finish before he was sent flying as it rammed him into the sky.

"Nanako was right in you needing bodyguards later on in life!" screamed Liz while Patty laughed.

At soul and Maka's home Blair was taking a bath. "Pum pum pumpkin, pum pum pum pumpkin." she sang Before Kidd smashed through the window and landed face first between her breasts. "Huh? Wow. I'm getting the strangest feeling of deja vu."

The twins returned to normal, both soaked from the bath water.

Liz leaned over the side and groaned. "Kidd, sometimes being your partner is more trouble than it's worth." she said as Patty squirted water from her mouth like a fountain and on Kidd's head.

"Well since you're here, can one of you help get my back?" asked Blair with a smile as she tilted her head.

"Damn, seems like I'm gonna need to knock you around for that." remarked Kilik smirking as the triceratops turned around towards him with a huff.

The dinosaur let out a cry before it charged at Kilik who hit Thunder and Fire together before jumping into the air. "Here comes the pain!" he shouted and socked its head with both gauntlets.

It roared out while one of it's horns broke off before Kilik landed and it shook its head before looking pissed now.

"Come on bring it." he goaded while looking relaxed. "I got a movie I wanna see and your ugly mug's gonna make me miss it."

With a mighty roar the beast charged again. It tried to trample Kilik, but the meister pulled back his fists and swung them up and wound up delivering an uppercut to the dinosaur's jaw sending it falling on its back.

Kilik brushed his nose and saw the dino withered away. "Aw yeah."

Stein was holding Spirit while frowning with one of his eyebrows twitching. "This is a complete wreck."

"You said it, these things have got some nerve to try and bite my little girl's head off." glared Spirit.

"No, its because…..I can't dissect them!" he bellowed stabbing an ancylodon in the head and watched it wither after death. "I was hoping to see what their organs were, the radius of their bones and skull up close, but one stab in fatal areas and they die with nothing left behind for me to examine but these useless bones!"

"Seriously?" Spirit sweatdropped while Sid ran over and landed on the back of an ankylosaurus which cried out and tried shaking him off. "That's what you're most worried about right now, your crazy gore fetish!?"

"It's not a fetish!" he yelled slicing a raptor's head off. "It's meant to expand the knowledge mankind has, and what better way than to dissect them down to the last molecule? What kind of human beings are we if we turn a blind eye to something this insulting?"

"What ever. The point is you have even bigger concerns to worry about. You have a kid on the way, no scratch that two kids, don't you think it's more important they have a father to be there for them when they're growing up."

Stein let that sink in and held his chin. "Hmmm, you have a good point there. Sorry I acted so irrationally."

"It's fine, but it's better you keep that in mind and make sure you don't mess up like me." sighed Spirit before smirking. "Besides, if you bond with them who knows, they just might want you to teach them first hand how to handle that stuff, you don't wanna go nuts and make them mess up do ya?"

"I can't do any worse than a letcher like you." smirked Stein before spinning Spirit around while Sid stabbed Mari into the dinosaur's head making it cry out before dropping down and withering away.

"Low blow Stein."

"But true fact, you can't deny that. Maka doesn't respect you because in her eyes you see girls as material possessions rather than people."

"I've changed I tell ya!" he shouted as Stein used him to slit the throat of a raptor.

"Then show her, don't go fawning over the next pair of tits that walk by." remarked Stein taking a puff from his cigarette. "And it'd help if you didn't attack Crona since those two are going be making us both happy grandfathers. Do you really want your granddaughters to hate you too?"

Spirit paled while thinking of all his grandkids hating him or not even glance at him. "NO! I won't let that happen!"

"Then let what happens happen. But do it after all this is over."

"Alright, let's cut these lizards down to ribbons!" Spirit replied before they charged into battle.

Crona paled as a velociraptor lunged at him before Nanako cut it's head off and saw it wither down to dust with the skull rolling against his shoe.

"Grandpa, what are you doing!"

"I-I-I-I can't…." he spoke up nervously while she cut another one down and gulped seeing the bones. "Ragnarok won't come out!"

"What?!" she and Katana cried out while he looked away.

"He's really mad at me."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me. Of all the times for him to be a grouch."

"He won't come out and help, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry we'll protect you." she spoke before stabbing a stegosaurus who cried out and dropped down on its stomach. "You try to get the grump out here!"

"Uh...um...Ragnarok? Could you come out….please? We really need your help?" All he got was silence. "Ragnarok, please!"

"Ugh! What?!" snapped the weapon rising up with a frown. "You can't handle this on your own?"

"No, how can I?"

"Even without me coming out your blood is black! Just swing away and bust their heads off! Now leave me alone." he said retreating back into Crona.

"Wait grandpa!" called Katana. "We need you!"

"Forget it!" he called back before he vanished.

"Oh no." Katana let out. "Quit being so stubborn grandpa!"

"Well at least we know his grouchiness wasn't from old age." Nanako spoke.

"I'm sorry." spoke Crona with guilt. "It's all my fault. You're fighting to protect me and I'm useless."

"Since when is he such a downer?" questioned Katana before Nanako used her to stab another dino.

"He wasn't like that in our time." Nanako remarked. "Grandma must have been the reason he changed so much."

Hero shivered seeing a raptor walk around him while he held a large rock in both hands. "Okay I'm definitely wishing I still had Excalibur." right now he whimpered.

The dinosaur snarled before Hero turn and ran before the raptor began to chase after him.

"Ahhhh! Someone! anyone! Heeeeeeeelllllp!"

"Just hit it!" yelled Soul while Maka swung him and tried to keep a stegosaurus away.

Hero closed his eyes and tossed the rock backwards, which by some luck hit the raptor in the center of it's head making it cry out and stumble back before falling on the ground.

"Heh...heh heh. Hey...I-I hit it!" he cried out in triumph. "I hit it!"

*thump!*

"Huh?" he let out as the ground shook.

*thump!*

His gaze fell on a puddle that ripped from the shaking. The water in it rippled while he felt the ground shake harder. "That doesn't sound good."

*thump!*

"What is that?" questioned Maka while the others felt it too with the other dinosaurs slowly stopping.

*thump, thump, thump!"

"Sounds like they're bringing out their ace." spoke Ox.

"Yeah, but what is it?" wondered Kim.

"Look!" called Kilik pointing out to where a large t-rex was stamping towards them with the young Tickety riding on its back.

"Hello little bugs, how's the weather down there?"

"What the? Maka, is it just me, or does that witch looked shorter than last time?"

"No, that's the Tickety from _this_ era." Maka replied. "She's been masking her soul this whole time. That's why I couldn't sense her."

"She's tiny!" called out Black Star being blunt making the witch glare with a blood vessel popping on her head. "The older one has an amazing rack, but this one's only an A-cup."

"I'm still growing!" she yelled while patting the dinosaur's sides. "You're gonna make a tiny snack for this big guy, but that ego of yours would probably fill him up so I'll just have him crush you."

The students moved out of the way as quickly as they could.

"Black Star, you are such an idiot!" shouted Maka holding soul up in defence. "You never comment on girl's boobs, especially the ones riding on killer monsters!"

"I was just being honest, she's like you technically." he said before there was a shooting pain in his balls after Maka kicked him there. "EEEEEEEH!"

"Oooh, wrong thing to say." winced Kilik with Ox paling and crossing his legs.

"Ouch." Lord Death remarked watching the battle from his mirror. "No chance he'll have kids after that one."

Black Star went cross eyed and fell down while Tsubaki shook her head.

"What am I going to so with you?" the weapon said.

"Go on my pet, crush them all!" called out the young Tickety before the beast roared and attacked.

"This won't be tough." spoke Ox before running at it and dodged it's jaws before spinning Harvar and poked the side. "Lightning King!" he smirked and tried electrocuting the T-Rex.

"Bad move." remarked Tickety as the dinosaur was still left standing and looked at Ox with a growl.

"Huh!?" Ox let out in fear as his glasses drooped on one side.

"Surprised? I saw what you did before and made sure to coat this big guy in a thick layer of sand to keep any of that lightning from effecting him."

"Crud." he said before he was knocked away.

"Ox!" called out Kim before holding Jacquline up and pulled the chain before flames shot out at the dinosaur. "Burn bastard!"

Tickety yawned while her older self ran up on the raptor just as the ground glowed and a barrier rose up blocking the heat. "It's about time you showed up."

"Like I'd let anything happen to my younger self." she remarked before yawning. "Besides, I was getting impatient and it was taking too long. If we can't destroy the Reapers brat then kill Medusa's failure of a son."

"Alright then. You heard her big guy, snack time." she pointed at Crona who paled and broke out in a cold sweat.

Suddenly Nanako stepped up. "If you want my grandpa you'll have to go through me first, miss flat tits!"

The younger Tickety gritted her teeth and pointed at the girl. "Eat her first!"

"She's trying to rile you up." spoke the older one with a frown before snapping her fingers as several raptors got ready to move forward. "Focus on Medusa's son, I'll handle her."

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Kilik as he and Kim tried to attack.

"You brats! Time Freeze!" She shouted and held her arms out at the two freezing them in place. "I can't move while I'm holding them take him out now!"

The younger one nodded while the t-rex roared and headed towards Crona and Nanako.

"Look out!" Nanako shouted pushing her grandfather out of the way as the jaws came down. She held Katana up who blocked the teeth, but the force made her knees buckle and grit her teeth.

"Nanako!" Called out Maka.

"Don't worry granny, I...got this. Worry about yourselves."

"She's right Maka. We need to focus of the walking handbags." Soul stated. "Otherwise _we're_ gonna end up extinct."

"Ngh! Hang in there Katana. We can….do this." Nanako said whole Crona watched in awe.

There was his Granddaughter, his child's child. So brave, so determined, and he couldn't do anything. He never felt more weak and pathetic in his life. And then there was Maka fighting off the monsters on her own. He could never muster the courage to say the words he wanted to say to her so badly. Now she might die and he'll never get the chance to say them to her. "Ragnarok,...please." he spoke again as he got misty eyed. "I need you….I know you never chose to be stuck with me, but I never asked for you to be my weapon. I'm sorry you had to go through what Medusa did to you. I'm sorry you're stuck with a weakling like me. If I could go back and stop her I would. I'm sorry about your old family but right now i need you help to protect our future family."

"Gah!" Nanako let out as she was pushed back and Crona looked up with a scared expression.

"Say goodbye Bitch!" smirked the younger Tickety as the beast tried to bite down again. "May I never know you in the future!"

Nanako screamed and covered her face before pair of arms wrapped around her.

The jaws came down and the onlookers were slack jawed as were the two Ticketys.

"Huh?" Nanako blinked and looked up, and what she saw surprised even her. Her grand father holding her with a pair of black wings generating a barrier that stopped the teeth. "Grandpa?"

"What!?" young Tickety let out before the t-rex pulled back and roared to the sky in pain as its teeth were broken.

"Ragnarok!" Crona exclaimed in Joy.

"Focus Crona, we don't have time right now." The demon sword said dropping the barrier. "It's time we show these bitches what black blood can do, or are you just gonna look away and lose your balls again?"

His expression hardened as he looked at their opponent. "No, not this time, or ever again." he said in a dark tone holding out his hand before his sword formed in his palm.

"No this can't be!" the older Tickety let out and looked to her raptors fighting Maka. "Forget about her, attack the boy!"

The dinosaurs turned and ran over while Maka and Soul went wide eyed.

Crona glanced at them before dodging the first, twisted Ragnarok back at it and plunged the blade in its cried out before going away to dust and looked at the others with a frown. "I won't hold anything back if you won't hesitate to hurt my family." he said slashing the throat of another that attacked him. "I'm done running away."

Nanako watched in awe before smiling. "Now that's the Grandpa Crona I know and love."

"Damn it, this was what I was trying to prevent." muttered the older Tickety with a frown. "Don't give him room to strike, swarm him!" she screamed in panic.

"Oh no you don't!" called out Maka before running towards the the older witch and and kicked her off the raptor breaking her concentration on the time freeze spell before heading towards the swarm. "Everyone help Crona!"

"This is for attacking the city!" called Kim before sending a plume of fire at a few raptors.

"This is for trying to serve us up like snacks!" yelled Kilik before decking a triceratops into the ground with a right hook.

Young Tickety grew nervous as more and more on the dinosaurs were taken out. She turned to to her older self. "Isn't this where we retreat?"

"Grrrr… it seems we have no choice, lets go!" the two turned their breasts around and ran.

"They're getting away!" Nanako cried.

"No they're not." Crona said racing off after them.

"Uh….am I seeing things or is Crona running _after_ the dangerous dinosaurs?" asked Soul while Tsubaki rubbed her eyes.

"Damn straight." smiled Maka feeling a sense of pride.

"Wait up grandpa!" called Nanako before running after him. "Her soul is mine!"

The the two witches fled with the younger one looking back.

"They're chasing after us!"

"They are persistent, we need to get away and regroup."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know! We'll have to wing it!" older Tickety panicked. "I didn't account for Crona growing a spine."

"We're not gonna catch them!" shouted Nanako.

"No, If we don't stop them they'll just come back." Ragnarok spoke.

"He's right. We need to stop them for good. I won't let them hurt anyone else."

"I'm with you Crona!" Ragnarok spoke. "Let's show 'em what we can do."

Crona glared at the witches while suddenly feeling like something just clicked inside. The black sword in his hand shined with a multi colored aura. "Huh? What is..."

"Woah! I feel weird! In a good way!"

"Is this…" he snapped out of his stupor and returned his gaze to the witches. He then stopped and raised the weapon. "WITCH SLAYER!" he called out and swiped the blade through the air letting loose a wave of sharpened energy

"No no no no no!" yelled the small Tickety covering her eyes, only to hear the dinosaurs cry out as the wave sliced into both and caused the witches to fall down when they withered to dust. Being at a higher point the younger witch fell on her head and lost consciousness.

"Woah." spoke Nanako with wide eyes while he lowered his blade. "You...you did it grandpa!"

"I did." he breathed, marveling at his accomplishment. "That felt….powerful."

"The Gorgon family's signature move." the pink haired girl giggled and stamped her feet in excitement.

The older witch growled as she punched the ground. "No...this wasn't how it was meant to play out!"

"Nanako! Now's our chance!" called Katana.

"Right!" she gripped her weapon and dashed towards her target.

"Oh no you don't!" Tickety muttered a spell before a dome of earth rose up around her. 'I need to escape!' she thought taking hold of the Timepiece. "I'll go back even further and prevent Crona from even being born!"

"No you won't" yelled Nanako before swinging Katana down and managed to pierce into the dome with the end stabbing into Tickety's arm.

She screamed in pain and dropped the device. She held the spot before seeing the blade stab in several more times before the part broke apart to show Nanako glaring at her. "N-Now let's not be hasty, I mean, you know how it is when a girl doesn't get her beautyrest, right?"

"In the Name of Lord Kidd and Lord Death," she began to say before raising the blade. "Your soul is mine!"

"Damn straight it is!" yelled Katana with the blade glowing.

The witch screamed in horror just as the blade came down.

*SWACK*

Later the teachers and students all regrouped and tended to the wounded, Kidd and the twins were getting an earful from some of their peers for missing the entire battle, and Black Star….well he was still nursing the blow to his nards.

"And so ends the last hope of the Star family." Joked Soul.

"Not...funny." he squeaked with an ice pack over his groin. "I don't know which is worse. Maka's chop or her kick."

Said girl was watching where Crona and Nanako ran off waiting and hoping for their safe return. She held her hands together before seeing two dots in the distance. "Guys, look!"

The group looked over as Crona and Nanako were heading back to the city with smiles on their faces, a purple soul with clock hands, and the still out cold young witch.

"Crona! Nanako!" she called out and ran to them. Crona lay young Tickety on the ground before she pulled the two into a tight hug with a smile while they patted her back with smiles. "I was worried those two were gonna get the drop on you or pull some sneaky trick."

"It was nothing we couldn't handle Granny." Nanako said. "You should've seen what grandpa did though, it was amazing! He and Ragnarok pulled off the Witch Slayer!"

"Really?" asked Maka looking at the boy who nodded with a smile. "That's great Crona."

"Yeah, this whole thing...I can't really explain it but… I feel… better, stronger."

"You better!" spoke Ragnarok rising up and poking his cheek. "Because if you start going all wimpy and gutless on me again I'm gonna keep you up all night, especially when you end up marrying little miss Flat-" he was cut off when the back of Crona's first met his face.

"Don't call Maka flat anymore." he frowned with a glare and pulled his hand back to show the indent in Ragnarok's face. "If you keep calling her that I'm gonna punch you each time."

"Ow! Jeez man, okay."

Everyone watching was surprised to see Crona act so assertive.

"Wow. Hey sis, is it just me or does Crona suddenly seem a little more attractive?" questioned Patty.

"It's just you." she sweatdropped while Kidd looked at her chest with annoyance. "What?"

"Why couldn't you be as big as Blair?" he groaned with his head down making her eye twitch. "Then you and Patty would be symmetrical at last!" This was met with a punch from an angered Liz.

"Drop that or I'll make sure your balls get squished next!"

"Maka...there's something I wanted to say to you, but I never could before now." Crona spoke.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Maka…" he said taking her hands. "I love you!"

Her eyes widened while feeling her face heat up with the others gasping and Nanako squealing.

"He said it!" she squeaked to Katana.

"I know, I heard!"

"Crona…" Maka let out as she stared at him for a moment. Then out of the blue she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened and face turned bright red while Soul gave a sigh.

Spirit was standing next to Stein trying with all his might not to jump in and throttle the boy.

Kidd and Black Star tried giving thumbs up, but we're still in pain and let out groans.

As she pulled away Crona struggled to keep his balance. "I feel the same." she said before looking at Nanako. "Hey Nanako why haven't you fed Tickety's soul to Katana yet?"

"Because I wanted to wait and show everyone first." she smiled as Katana rose up. "Hope you're hungry Katana, 'cause this is gonna fill you up."

"Get ready everybody." Katana spoke taking the soul. "You're about to see what happens when you make a black blood weapon into a Death Scythe!" she opened her mouth and ate the soul. She munched on it with a hum before swallowing it and smacked her lips "Huh, tasted bland." she said before her body surged with power.

Nanako winced feeling the connected surge while Katana let out a loud yell while she glowed.

"Yes! I feel it! The power, surging within me!" she tensed up with her body slowly growing, she took on a more humanoid shape with fingers sprouting from her hands and shogun armor forming complete with a demonic mask. "Oh yeah! This is amazing!"

"Damn!" the students let out.

"Wow, oh nanako I'm so proud of you!" Maka said.

Crona was just as surprised before hearing Ragnarok sniffle and saw his eyes were watering. "Are you crying?"

"What? Of course not! There's some dust in my eye." he spoke quickly wiping them away trying to hide the same pride he felt for his descendant.

Katana shrunk down as she covered Nanoko up in the armor which fit snugly. "And now with this new form it'll help Nanako's firm butt stand out more."

"Katana!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Well that's all well and good." stated Tsubaki. "But what about the other Tickety?"

"Yeah, when she wakes up she's just gonna try this whole thing again and try to go back in time like her older self did. It's like one of those sci-fi movies." remarked Soul.

"I agree," Maka said. "But….that might be necessary. Think of all the good that came from it."

"Wait, you WANT her to try this again?" asked Kilik in disbelief.

"Think about it. If she never goes back Crona never develops his new ability and nanako never follows her to make her Death Scythe." she pointed out. "It's kinda part of how her future comes to be, she NEEDS to come back in time for all this to happen so it's spot on and leads to the reason she comes back here in the first place."

"Ugh, I'm confused." groaned Patty holding her head as smoke came out of it and her eyes spun.

"Let's just say that now we can keep going with our lives like usual and if this has happened before, there's a good chance my older self will remember this and be waiting for Nanako and Katana to….hey wait, I just realized something. How are we going to get you back home?"

"We could try the Timepiece." Nanako said taking the device from her pocket.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Tsubaki.

"I think so. I saw Tickety use it a few times." she looked at it and held it up. "I just hope it'll work without a witches help. Lets see, if I'm right then I think I can rewind time around her with in the past twenty-four hours so she doesn't remember a thing."

"Just try not to get us too." sweatdropped Liz.

Nanako fiddled with the knobs before she held the Timepiece up at Tickety and watched her wounds from her fall heal.

The young witch smiled piecefully and curled up in the fetal position.

"There, now she won't remember any of this and should go on to go through all this thinking it never happened."

"She almost looks peaceful." Kim said. "So where do we drop her off?"

"We'll figure out where she lives and drop her off there." Sid said as he picked Tickety up. "In the meantime, try to see if you can find a way back home to the future."

"I'll see what I can do, gimme half an hour." she said before walking away.

Everyone either went home or helped with the clean up.

Spirit took his opportunity to speak with his daughter. "Maka, can we talk?"

"Do we have to?" she questioned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that you'll get angry over." he said 'At least I hope said.'

"Ugh, fine." she relented.

"Maka….I'm sorry for what I did earlier with Crona and I give my full permission on you and him dating."

"I don't need your permission, it's not the 1700's." she said as a pair of attractive women walked by. 'Great, they should get him off my back.' she thought while also feeling a little sad.

One look at the women and Spirit's eyes turned to hearts. He stared at them before noticing Maka and remembered what he was getting to. 'Get a grip Albarn, remember what Stein said, this is the only way to get your little girl back.' he thought clenching his fist and with all his might pulled his gaze away from the women. "I can get that, but I mean that if you two date, I won't interfere or keep you from doing what you choose since you're all grown up now." he said as the women walked by and Maka felt totally and utterly confused beyond reason.

"Uh...dad? You DID just see those women, right?"

"Yes, yes I did." he said with a sigh and combed his fingers through his hair. "But right now, there are more important things then fooling around with some random women." he finished and adjusted his tie.

"...did you suffer a concussion from one of those dinosaurs?"

"No I'm fine." he replied.

"So...you're dead serious?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Wow, I….literally don't know what to say." she scratched her head. "I have no words."

"Just do what you think is right when you two start your own family, with Nanako and Katana it's clear you're gonna be a great grandmother. You're gonna do a lot better than I did."

She didn't know whether to feel average or filled with pride hearing that. "Well the trick is probably not buying them skimpy bikini's."

"I thought I explained that already….wait did I?"

"No, I chopped you on the head and honestly I don't think I wanna know." she deadpanned.

"No, no, no, it's not what you're thinking. I had work to do so I gave Blair some money to buy you a book. But obviously trusting her was a BIG mistake on my part." he held his hands up. "It was about scythe techniques I figured you could make great use out of it. I went to get it the next day first thing in the morning but it was already sold."

"Wait...so...you didn't intend to give me….'that'?"

"Hell no! I was as revolted as you when I saw that tiny thing. I don't want my daughter walking around in _that._ "

"Oh thank god." she sighed with relief. "When I saw that I thought you were turning into a bigger slimeball than before."

"Look I know I made mistakes, and I'll probably keep making them, I'm only human after all, so to speak. I just want a chance to make up for them." he remarked with a serious expression. "That's why I want you to give me a chance to at least believe me when I say I'm willing to clean up my act. I'm not saying it'll be tomorrow or the day after or next week but...I promise one day I'll get it right."

She raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a deep sigh and rubbed her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this…..fine."

"Thank you." he sighed in relief.

"But if I catch you breaking that even one time," she held up a thick book with a glare. "This will split your skull."

"Message received." he said nervously.

Later, everyone gathered in Lord Death's office to bid their visitors fair well.

"Well, this was one big trip I'll never forget." smiled Nanako holding the Timepiece. "It was great seeing everyone, and I'm sorry for earlier Kidd."

"Don't worry, I'll punish you appropriately in the future." he smiled teasingly.

"Hold it!" Black Star called. "You forgot to tell me what happens to me in the future."

"Well….let's just say that you try fighting a sea monster and…..it doesn't end well."

"What?!" he let out and slumped his head. "Aw man."

"On the upside though, at least you went out like a badass." she spoke trying to perk him up while Tsubaki patted his back.

"Please tell me there's something good for me in the future." spoke Soul.

"Oh yeah. Death Scythe, famous pianist, motorcyclist. Basically you're the coolest one of all these dorks, except for my Granny and Grandpa obviously."

"Hey!" cried out the other students while Soul grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Take care Nanako." Maka spoke while hugging her granddaughter.

"And thank you." smiled Crona joining in the hug.

"I'll see you guys in fifty years." she smiled stepping back while Katana waved while Ragnarok just had his back turned and his arms crossed.

"Bye grandpa!"

"Yeah yeah. Just get out of here." he said, but was thinking something else. 'Don't look back, don't look back.'

Nanako held the Timepiece up before it glowed and engulfed her and Katana in the same field.

Ragnarok started to shake before turning with a stern look. "Katana!…You worked hard to become a death Scythe. Don't you you dare let me down by getting lazy! Ya hear!?"

"I won't grandpa! Thanks for caring!"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just….don't want another Crona on my hands!" he lied.

"Suuuure." smirked Maka and Nanako before the girl glowed as she and Kitana vanished.

"Gotta say, I'm looking forward to the future." Maka said wrapping her arms around Crona's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." he replied with a smile.


	164. Chapter 164

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 164

Sequel to 89

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In universe 1252-32-FM-

High above the sky on the walled planet is where we focus on the more green part that was teaming with trees, bushes, all kinds of plants with old ruined buildings covered by them.

As the camera zoomed towards it, we find millions of bones of different species littering the ground as several ducks were plastered on poles like some kind of ridiculous attempt to keep them away from the earth.

In what looked like a tribal village were numerous women going about their day, but one thing to notice was no men, and the numbers seemed less than what you'd think for the size of the houses and area. And some of them looked a little rabid as their bodies were almost skin and bones.

"I'm starving!" One groaned. "Why are there no males to kill?!"

"No more, they're all gone." groaned one resting against a hut to catch her breath.

"Ugh…" one groaned while looking very much like a skeleton. "And with only females...we can't hunt them, it's taboo…"

"The queen told us, we'll be fine." spoke one out of breath while not looking too good with a red face. "We need to hold out longer."

"How….?" One groaned. "I'm starving for meat."

"And plants won't help….they're male food."

Over at the biggest hut is where the leader was and who looked like the rest, but had a stern expression before one of the women walked in and got on one knee.

"My queen, I have great news…"

"You found a male?"

"No….the angel...the demon of us all….is dead…"

"What?" she stood up. "You're sure?"

"Yes….I saw it's blade die...and then it crashed to the ground like a man's bastard dick. The wall...is unguarded…." she said while her gums bled from lack of nutrients.

"Ring the bell, we need to gather everyone and tell them of this."

"Yes my queen." She said before getting up.

"And get the holy text. We need to recite it before our the meeting can commence."

"Consider it done."

(Later)

Everyone women, which was all on this part of the planet, managed to get to the village and looked at the hut as the queen stood on the steps.

She opened the book, which was starting to look decayed and had scribbled on it, before saying. "To all women, man is weak and we are strong. Cast aside the shackles of dicks and use the pussy to eat the oppressors. By the law all women are superior to everyone and everything, femininity!"

"Femininity!" The woman chanted at once.

"My sisters in arms, I can understand times have been tough with lack of male animals to hunt and devour, but I have good news. The demon on the wall is dead!"

They muttered at that while some were almost ready to fall over and pass out.

"I shall now climb up and see the ruins the men have no doubt caused these past few years, so stay here and I shall return with good news."

"Yes queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga." They all chanted before ten of the woman died from starvation.

"Go clean up the bodies and burn them." she ordered before turning and started walking down the path that lead to the wall.

-At the wall-

The queen looked at the wall as the angel was face first on the ground and looking like a statue, something she forgot a long time ago as art was a males weapon of oppression. She looked up at the wall and found what looked like old steps that lead all the way to the top. "Time to see what those worms are doing."

(Several steps later)

She panted while her stomach was growling like crazy as she got on top of the wall. She pulled herself up with what little strength she had while trying to catch her breath.

That was when a very tall Thunderbird flew by while laughing.

"Yahoo! I love the fresh air!" She cried out before going back down to the man's side of the wall.

The woman was stunned and crawled over to look at the other side before going wide eyed at what she saw. It was a futuristic land full of both scientific marvels and magical constructs. The area was also much cleaner than the other side and looked almost like a utopia on earth. She looked down and saw men walking the streets with beings who looked metallic and like women, and women with odd traits never seen before.

'What the….the males...what the?!' she thought in disbelief before shaking her head. 'I must inform the others!'

-At a school-

The many children of both robots and monster girls smiled and played with each other while the teachers kept a close eye on them in case they accidentally ran into the street or started a fight.

"You can't catch me!" Said a Red Oni while a Bubble Slime ran after her.

"I'll get you Kiki!" She laughed while a Vampire child was sighing as she used a umbrella to keep the sun off her body.

"Such uncultured girls." She said while eating a hot dog, with a slightly messy fashion.

"You're one to talk." remarked a bored boy right next to her with a napkin.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mark." She lied while looking away with a light blush.

"You are a messy eater Abigail."

She blushed while accidentally dropping the hot dog, which had mustard and ketchup, on her dress. "Oh poo."

"I'll get more napkins." he sighed.

"...thanks." She said with a smile. "You're a good servant….and…." she muttered something under her breath.

"I know I know, you tell me every day." he drawled boredly.

Abigail blushed while looking away. "Yet you don't get mad."

"Because we're friends stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" she blushed with a glare before the bell rang.

"Better get to class." He said before getting up. "Come along, stupid." 'I love teasing her.'

She puffed her cheeks at that. "I'm not stupid!"

Inside the class had the kids in their seats with the teacher walking in and had a book in his hand.

"Hello class."

"Hello mister Greg." The class called out.

"Today were going to learn about the deities known as Yui and Omni." he remarked while opening the book. "And keep in mind, this WILL be on the test this friday."

They groaned as a brown skinned Elf yawned and laid her head in the table.

"Zzzzz."

"No sleeping!"

"Ah!" She jumped before hitting her head on a Lizard Man.

"Ow!"

"Quiet." Greg frowned. "Now everyone, open your books to pages 34-45."

They nodded before looking at their textbooks all the while a busty Phantom was winking at Greg with a smile.

'Damn it Marie.' he thought with a blush. 'Don't go getting any ideas.'

She smiled while slowly texting a pic into Greg's phone, which was of her black bloomers, and winked at him. 'Greg's going to love it.'

-On the female side-

The woman were finishing the mass burning while trying to resist the urge to cannibalize the ashes. But they were too busy eating their own arms to even care about the ashes.

That was when queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga returned to the village with a dark expression on her face.

"My subjects! The males have brainwashed the females!"

"What? Uh my queen, I thought we were all the remaining females?" asked one.

"No, the males are experimenting on our kind and are now using them as slaves! We must destroy them to purify our fallen sisters!"

"Is it true? The demon on the wall is dead?" asked one.

"Yes, so rally the tribes! We are going to war against the males and our brainwashed sisters!"

All of them cheered while she walked over to a small locked hut.

"Once they are here, we shall regain some of our strength back thanks to the rationed food, and once we get to the other side, we shall tell the females of what lies men spew, and if they do not understand, then they are just as bad as men!"

"And we can eat the males!" One woman said with a insane laugh while holding a rusted butchers knife.

The other girls cheered while coughing up blood.

-Town hall-

"And that gentlemen, is why I feel we need to make sure both parents get equal money in the event of a divorce." spoke the mayor to the other men.

One of them raised his hand.

"Yes Tom."

"Can we also make it legal to have robots with non human features, like snake like lower bodies?"

"Why? There's plenty of girls made of flesh with those traits." remarked one man.

"I mean can't we have both? Plus my wife wanted to try a threesome and you know that she's a Medusa."

"Let's put it in the maybe pile since I don't want the monster girls to feel like we're trying to replace them."

He sighed. "True."

That was when one man dressed in a police uniform ran in.

"We have a problem sir!"

"What?"

"My wife, officer Thundera just saw queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga on the wall earlier today!"

The mayor stood up with a frown while the others gasped. "How is that possible? You said the last security sweep showed the angel was still guarding the wall."

"Yes but Thundera saw her and then checked the area again." He said in fear. "And the angel has fallen! It's magic is dried up!"

This caused a massive uproar was they recalled the days of the 'Feminist Armageddon' of years past.

"Impossible Omni said it had a unlimited energy source!"

A red portal opened up as a letter was spat out before it closed.

One of the men picked it up and read it. "My bad, the angel can only last when….it lives in a magic fueled planet. Since this world has no natural magic...it had a life expectancy of a few years. Sorry, Omni."

"Oh god! We're fucked!" spoke one man holding his head. "Those mad women are gonna come over and it's gonna happen again! I still have nightmares damn it!"

"Wait wait wait!" The mayor called out. "We still have our magical constructs and weapons, even if they came here with an army they still are technologically primitive. It'll be like a boy with a rock fighting against a rocket ship."

"But they'll try making our wives and children go insane!"

"No! I just saw my little girl go to school this morning!" one man stood up and ran out. "I'm coming Abigail!"

The mayor sighed. "Did you forget that both Yui and Omni summoner them from other worlds? It means that they won't get infected."

That caused some of them to stop and think about that little bit of information.

That was when a Lich appeared next to the mayor. "Husband, the mad women are climbing the walls!"

"How many?"

"The entire planet's worthy of them!"

He frowned and sat down before folding his hands together calmly. "Send out the red alert to the military, they can handle them all."

"Yes husband." She said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

-In the city-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

" _RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST! THE FEMINIST APOCALYPSE IS RENEWED!_ " Went a loudspeaker that sounded from the tallest magical building in the city. " _HEAD TO THE NEAREST SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!_ "

People who heard this looked up with the men going wide eyed, while the kids and women though were a little confused.

"Papa?" Asked a Yeti girl in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Ren Moi, go with your mother to the shelter now." He said while looking very scared, not from himself but for his family.

"But-"

"Do it." he spoke in a serious tone. "Trust me, you'll be safe there."

She nodded before holding on to her mom's arm as she lead her away. "Be safe papa!"

'I hope I can.'

-At the wall-

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga grinned while panting like crazy. "We're almost there my sisters! To the absolute destruction of all males!"

They cheered out while feeling a little bit better thanks to the rations, but they were still not at one hundred percent energy.

As they were getting ready to strike, a female with a large ass, small breasts and had bandages around her body walked out of the nearby watchtower.

"Ugh, what a drag." She yawned before seeing them. "Hey! Get back to your side!"

"Female!" they called while holding spears out.

The woman frowned and pulled out a cell phone before hitting speed dial. "This is watchtower 12-b, the women are already on the top!"

" _Proceed with plasma stun rifles._ "

She sighed while pulling out a large machine gun from her chest. "Sorry, but I'm going to take you idiots in."

"Fellow women, we have come to help free this world of men and their oppression of us."

"..." she rolled her eyes. "Your mental."

"We are trying to kill the monster's who are worse than Hitler! Men!" called another one.

"Yeeeeah, I've got a boyfriend who's a guy, and trust me, he's a real nice guy."

"LIES!"

"Look, just leave before I get very serious. And I don't want to be serious with mental patients."

"She's been corrupted by the men! She must be killed to be pure again!" one woman yelled out while looking like her arm was infected with puss.

She groaned before shooting one of them with a plasma net. "I warned you, sisters!"

A few Mummies appeared from the tower while holding plasma rifles.

"Take them into custody!"

"Yes lieutenant Ammit!" They all said at once.

"Attack sisters! They're demons!"

"AHHHHHH!" They cried out before charging at them, with many of them getting hit by plasma nets and others getting knocked back on the other side of the wall.

"Keep firing!" Ammit yelled. "Don't let them into the city!"

The feminists who actually used their heads quickly ran farther away and started dropping down the wall using their spears to slow the descent down. The only problem was that some broke their arms due to not drinking milk, which was considered a taboo in their eyes.

"Crap!" Ammit cursed before using her phone. "Chief! Some of the feminists have jumped the wall!"

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Don't worry, the barricade set up on the inside can keep them there."

" _I hope so, for your sake._ "

(With Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga)

She groaned while looking around. "Sisters, lets pillage this unholy place! Kill everyone that resists!"

They all cheered out and started rushing down the streets, but suddenly saw swat cars pull up and block their way before heavily armored men, robots, and monster girls rushed out before holding rifles up aimed at them.

"Freeze!" Yelled a High Orc with a rocket launcher. "Don't move or we'll send you to kingdom come!"

"We will burn the oppressive man's land down to the ground and save all women!"

"You're nuts!" Yelled a robot with a large ass. "You're just going to kill all life on the planet!"

"Shut up metal demon!" Yelled a woman with a broken leg. "You are just a toy for the males! Your nothing to our superior race!"

"They do realize all of them look like skeletons, right?" whispered one guy.

"Yeah." Spoke another man. "Did they kill all their food supplies already?"

"Look, lower your weapons and we can settle this calmly." spoke a Kobold with a frown. "Our chief is on her way."

"We will not!" Spoke on of the women before dying on the spot.

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga sighed. "Burn her body now."

"Yes my queen." One said before making a burning arrow and stabbed the body in the chest, causing it to combust.

"What….the...FUCK!?" yelled one of the males. "Are you nuts!?"

"We are ensuring her body is safe from all men filth like you!"

"She just died! She was one of you!"

"You males are known to fuck corpses!"

"Ew!" Yelled a Skeleton. "You're nuts, and that's coming from me!"

"Enough talk! We shall kill you all and turn your spawn into cups for my meal!" yelled one of the females while charging at them.

"Fire!" yelled a robot.

BOOM!

The plasma blasts and rocket launcher made contact as the girl was sent flying into the air. Several cried out from feeling bones break or cuts form while the others tried throwing spears at the people.

But they broke on contact as the suits were reinforced with magical kevlar.

"Kill them all!" Yelled queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga before a large albino Sandworm rise up from the ground and landed on her.

"No way! I won't let you hurt my husband you bitch!" She growled while opening her mouth to swallow some of the women.

The feminists yelled and tried jumping at some, but they were knocked back with bloody noses or broken bones thanks to some who were taught martial arts.

"You are coming with us you bitches!" Growled a Werewolf while punching one in the gut and caused her to puke out a lung. "Ew! What the fucks wrong with you all!?"

A Jiangshi shivered before seeing the queen running away and shot at her. "Coward!"

The queen cried out and fell down with her leg bleeding.

She hopped towards her and grabbed her tightly. "Call off your idiot followers or else I'll squeeze you!"

CRUSH!

"GAH!"

"Do it bitch!"

"N-Never!"

CRUSH!

"Do it now!" She yelled while a Pharaoh in a swat suit and a long taser like gun walked by.

"Sergeant Lu Ming, stand down."

"But why? They've started this."

"We need them alive." She sighed. "Plus you're no better than them if you take a life."

"Fine, restrain them people!"

They nodded before grabbing the women as the Sandworm made sure to keep them from running.

"You heretics!" Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga yelled. "You're making a big mistake!"

"Tell that to the court." She spoke coldly. "I'm gonna make sure each of you get a proper trial, you and the women here who are still alive."

"We won't be brainwashed you bitch!"

PUNCH!

"Gah!"

"My name is Cleopatra the XVI, not bitch." She frowned while the queen was covered in blood. "Take then away!"

The soldiers nodded and started dragging them into containment trucks, which wasn't hard since they didn't have much strength on them.

(Later)

The women growled while covered in chains with magical runes on them, which made them as weak as a newborn newt. All of them were ushered into a courtroom with the mayor on the judge stand and several soldiers standing next to the walls.

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga glared at him. "You worm! Let us go so we can destroy everything you ever consoled with your dick magic!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, are you the first who wants to be judged? Because I need to make sure I can speak to one person and not a herd of sheep all trying to talk as one."

"We aren't sheep you subspecies!"

"Don't call my husband that." Spoke the Lich with a frown. "Or do you want me to turn you into a corpse?"

"Shut up tainted one!"

"You be quiet!" spoke one of the guards with the gun aimed at her head. "You'll speak when spoken to prisoner!"

She spat at his face. "Pig."

He frowned and looked very tempted to push the trigger.

"Relax soldier, if there's one thing these women are it's all bark and no bite when they have no power."

He moved back while giving queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga the bird.

"I shall rip your cock off!"

BANG BANG!

"Order!" The mayor yelled while hitting his hammer on the table. "Step forward."

She growled while getting pushed towards the judges stand. 'I'll end them all!'

"Do you know why you're here queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga?"

"To end you and every other tainted being here."

"With spears?"

"They're are the true way! All other stuff is nothing but male brainwashing to make us into sluts and breeding tools!"

"Uh huh." he looked at the audience and jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, for the males here, you all can see she's spouting the same stuff she and all the other females did before the wall was erected."

"Here here." They said at once.

"And from what I can tell, they have regressed so far back that anything related with normality is forgotten by their twisted logic."

"Here here."

"Care to explain why you decided to scale the wall? I thought you'd be happy far away from men."

"All the males we hunted are gone, and we can't hunt females."

"Why not grow your own food?"

"That's just a male lie to make us weak, plants can't help with anything. Meat is the most important food for us superior beings." Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga growled. "And we are healthy as always!"

And cue one of the women dying on the spot as another one's nose started to fall off.

"See! My sisters are all healthy!"

"Wow, you really have become more deluded than expected."

She growled as the Lich looked at her.

"If you're trying to kill us all, then you must realize if you kill us all then the earth will be destroyed."

"Like we care! Males are the ones that make the planet tainted! To kill them will let us live like real women! That is our law!"

"Says who?" asked a centaur in the jury. "What evidence do you have to believe that?"

"The holy text!"

"Femininity!" The other yelled in unison.

A Jinko looked really lost. "What?"

"They must mean the book that got them crazy." A man next to her. "That thing is a bad read."

"It is the text that will send us to utopia when all men are gone!"

"Honestly who here thinks logic isn't gonna work?" the mayor asked the audience and jury. "Anyone?"

An Oomukade raised her hand and said. "I think they are just mentally impaired and out of touch with reality."

"I honestly believe they're so desperate for attention they're willing to go to extremes like this due to lack of a mate." spoke a robot woman.

"I second that." A Queen Slime said with a nod. "If they're this crazy, why not just get a man or two."

"Silence!" Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga yelled. "Men are the enemy of all women! And any woman that sides with them shall die along with their children!"

"Uh...you DO know without a man, you wouldn't be breathing right?" spoke a Lamia with a raised eyebrow. "No one would be, it's part of nature."

"Nature is irrelevant! Women don't need men! Children are burdens and freedom come with the death of the cock!"

A very tall Cyclops frowned hearing that. "Then you are nothing but self privileged asses."

"Burdens? I'll have you know I have four sons." glared a Troll. "Are you saying they should die just because you say so?"

"That is the law." She said with no remorse. "Children are useless anyway for a superior species."

And cue an Ochimusha, a Night Gaunt, a Ignis and a Ushi-Oni to either raise their blades, ooze black goo, ignite into a firestorm, or destroy part of the wall with one hand. "You little bitch!"

"Settle down." spoke the mayor hitting the gavel. "Then tell me ladies, have you ever known a MALE feminist?"

"Males are pigs to be raped."

"So I'll take that as a no then. Well guess what? You ever read the fine print on the inside of that book?" he asked with a smirk.

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga looked lost. "What are you talking about pig?"

"Call him that one more time and I'll kill you." The Lich growled while her book glowed a dark purple.

"Guard 2, hand her a magnifying glass."

He nodded before giving her the object. 'She's going to be so blown away, like my wife….I wonder how she is anyway?'

The woman took it and narrowed her eyes. "What's your game?"

"Turn to page 204 and look at the very upper corner of it."

She looked through it and saw it. "What is this shit?"

"Please go ahead and read out loud to everyone what it says."

"No. It's a trick to make me a slut like all the women you brainwashed!"

"Then hand it to one of the guards, unless of course, you don't think it's so great that we mere 'pigs' would feel ashamed of it, I understand then. Most books like that aren't all that good anyway then."

She growled before throwing the book at a Mindflayer guard.

"Ow! That hurt you little tentacled fuck!"

The mayor looked at the book and showed the nearest guard what the words were making him gasp.

"No way, is that…"

"Yup."

"What?" Asked said Mindflayer before looking and blinked. "Oh my abyss….that changes everything."

"What?" asked the chief as the book was moved around letting the jury gasp and mutter with disbelief.

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga frowned while some of the other women died from lose of blood or had their eyes fall out. "What's going on you demon spawn?!"

"Would the jury like to read out the words or shall I?" smirked the mayor.

"You do it." Said a Echidna with a smirk. "After all, I just want to see this bitches face."

"Yeah!" A Redcap laughed with a dark grin.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

The mayor cleared his throat and looked at the enlarged words. "It says, author and editor, Richardson Blue. Now tell me, do you know what that name says?"

"That she has a male name?"

"Eh! It means this whole book, the thing you put your faith in, was written and edited completely, from start to end, by a guy, a dude, man, male, need I go on?"

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga looked very lost. "I don't follow pig."

"He means you've been following the teachings of a cuckold male feminist!" called out an Arachne before laughing. "You all thought it was by a woman!"

The women looked very lost while some just lost it and died in horror.

Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga frowned. "You misread the holy book you pig! Say the real text now!"

"Oh I am. What? You don't believe me? Then move over and you can read it yourself, you can even hold the magnifying glass."

She growled before getting pushed to the stand and looked at the book. She then saw the text and frowned. "All I see is Mary Albacurky."

"Oh yeah? Then when does Mary start with an 'R'? Is that just some kind of 'typo'?" he asked with air quotes.

"It is! The holy text is made by a superior species! Not a pig like you and your kin!"

"Newsflash honey, but females are part of the same species, they're just a different gender." spoke a Minotaur rolling her eyes.

"No they're not! Females are the true race! Males are nothing but worms and animals! We are the true master race! Femininity! Femininity! Femininity!"

"I think you broke her sir." whispered a guard.

"Maybe, but after what her FNW strike did to all of us, she deserves it." The mayor whispered back.

"What should we do? The bodies might start stinking up the courtroom if we leave them alone too long."

"I'll take them." The Lich smirked. "I do need some new servants for the jail."

"Femininity! Femininity! Femininity!"

"Jury, I think the case for them is pretty clear. But before I sentence them, I'll ask all other feminists that came in with her this simple thing, are you with her, or against?"

"Um sir." Spoke a guard pointing to the pile of corpses. "They already died when you were talking."

"Oops, my bad." he banged the gavel. "Then as mayor, I hereby decree that you are to be thrown in jail for the rest of your days for attempt of total anarchy on our government and blatant acts of hate speech against genders, and threatening future generations of children and citizens. Guard, take her away."

"Femininity! Femininity!" Queen Allaballabaallaya-dinallonga cried out while getting dragged away by a guard. "FEMININITY!"

"On the upside, we'll have that jail filled up with at least one criminal."

"The bad news is that the angel is deactivated." Spoke a Witch. "And without the deities to power them, there will be more of those idiots trying to destroy our city."

"Actually, based on the number of them we found at the wall and in the village they were residing in, chances are, that WAS all of them." spoke up a man with glasses. "There's a chance their numbers dwindled due to their insane logic and lack of actually using facts about healthy eating."

"I agree." Spoke a Hakutaku. "If this keeps up I see the feminists becoming extinct, or really the female side of humanity. And thus the wall might become obsolete in a few years or more."

"That's why I'm closing this case and want my advisors in my office, now." spoke the mayor banging the gavel.

(In the office)

"Husband." Spoke the Lich. "What do you want to take about?"

"I want to talk to everyone here on a serious matter now that those rabid women are gone."

The group blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked a guy with an eyepatch.

"Our society has managed to come back together and better than ever due to the calamity, leading to the economy stabilizing, finding jobs rather easy, and relationship problems being mended for us who have wives or for those who are having trouble move on and or having simple disputes between each other, but we need to remember that our half of the world is limited, which is why I propose we remove the wall to help expand our city all around the planet."

A loud gasp was heard as no one noticed a black and red portal appearing under the table.

"But husband, if we do it now then we're defenseless against the feminists that use the woods for sneak attacks!"

"I know, but think about it. Even if this many got here, that must mean the rest are suffering the same if they all followed that book. Meaning even if they tried, they wouldn't hurt anyone. Even the guys in the science division could knock them down and they're not much on working out. Mark you know what I'm talking about."

"He's right." Spoke a familiar red cloaked figure while sitting on the floor with a black cloak figure. "You have the advantage, I mean they're weaker than cavemen with boils."

"AHH!" screamed a pink slime before two guys pulled out pistols. "Who are you?!"

"Omni, god of space and time and keeper of the dead." He bowed. "And this is Yui, god of madness and ships. Didn't you learn anything in school?"

"Well you'll have to forgive them, not everyone really believe in you two when we told the story." spoke the mayor. "They assumed you were metaphors for us building the wall ourselves and taking a stand, so seeing you two pop in out of nowhere is a shock."

Omni sighed. "Well anyway, I heard from another dimension that you want to get rid of the wall? Isn't that right Yui?"

"Bow before me!" boomed the deity with smoke rising up. "I have come here for tribute! Pay it or I shall curse your families!"

Omni hit him with a frying pan. "Not now!"

"Ow! I was being as dramatic as Nobunaga damn it!"

"Demon Archer isn't that bad." He joked before looking at the mayor. "I remember you from a long time back, and you were a scarily cat."

"Well politics was my strong suite, I've been keeping the city under control, got married, got a hot robot woman secretary, and things have been tamed up until this point. Granted there have been a few robbers and guys trying to start fights, but we managed to calm them down."

The Lich nodded while Omni looked out the window.

"So you sure about the wall? If you get rid of it then you will have lots of problems in the future."

"Yes, I mean if we keep things as they are then generations from now might be scared to go out past it, and if we just keep expanding on this half we might lose space, and besides, humanity has taken risks over and over before my grandfather was even born, so taking the risk is worth it just to see if we can keep things progressing as they are."

Omni looked at Yui and nodded. "Alright, then witness the power of both time and madness destroy the logic of the wall." He then summoned a long holy blade from a portal. "Go! Saber's Excalibur!"

"No way!" Yui cut in. "You always get to be flashy, I want a turn."

He sighed before putting it away. "Fine, just nothing to crazy like making the wall into a monster girl."

"Hey, that would be by you or Jack, or both."

"Just go before I summon an SCP."

"Fine, mr. mayor, call up everyone you can reach and have them gather near the wall, but not right next to it, I want us to have an audience."

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt the citizens." He said with a stern expression.

"Who do I look like, insert historical tyrant here." he spoke looking at the audience with a word balloon in the air.

"Nero from Fate Stay." Omni smirked. "And she has a big bust."

(Later)

-At the wall-

A huge crowd gathered near the wall with Omni and Yui being looked at with people murmuring in confusion.

"Yo." Omni waved. "Names Omni, and this gloomy guy is Yui. We're the gods that made the angel and the wall as well as bright the monster girls and robots into this world at the beginning of the FNW's rampage."

"Deities Omni, deities." corrected Yui before clearing his throat. "Wazzup party people!"

The crowd looked on in amazement as Abigail and Mark were star struck at the sight of the deities from their textbooks.

'Cool.' Both thought with stars in their eyes.

"You are here to watch me tear down this wall so you all can expand and grow as a species!"

"And to make the world a better place." Omni smirked. "Just remember, this will be the second to last time we can help you. So choose carefully in the distant future."

The audience was stunned and clapped while Yui cleared his throat.

"Originally I was going to break the wall with something extreme, but with so many kids present, I'll have to change things up. So behold!" he reached into his hood and slowly pulled out a huge can of soda bigger than himself. "First! I shall drink this whole can in one go!"

"...what?" Both the audience and Omni said in disbelief.

"Now watch closely!" he spoke before popping it open and tilted it before he began to drink the soda.

(Two hours later)

'Yui's a hypocrite when it comes to inflation.' Omni thought as Yui looked like a water balloon. 'But it could just be the gas?'

The deity set the can down and sighed with a smile. "And now! I shall turn around!" he took a minute to roll his body around to face the wall and felt his stomach grumbling. "And now, behold!"

GURGLE!

'What's he planning?' Abigail thought in confusion.

And cue Yui letting out a massive belch to the wall which caused the people to reel back from the pressure while it shook the buildings and glass and his body slowly grew smaller with the belch lasting for a good five minutes.

BOOOOOOOM!

The wall broke into a trillion pieces as they went flying all over the planet like tiny meteors.

Everyone was stunned while waving the scent away as the deity slowly stopped.

"Ew." Omni gagged. "That was gross, even worse than the fishing trip and those killer mermaids with rabies."

"Would you rather I use my butt?"

"..." he looked at the kids before saying. "Maybe? But anyway I think our jobs done, but first." He appeared next to Abigail and Mark before pushing their lips together. "I bless you both with happiness and lots of babies!"

Both turned crimson red before Yui pulled Omni away with a shake of his head.

"Hey, unless they hit puberty, don't go pushing kids lips together, random love and stuff like that is my department, you trying to steal my job?"

"My bad." He before walking to a portal. "Now if you excuse me, I'm getting DMG Park ready for opening day."

ZOOP!

And left Yui in the crowd of people.

"And so fair citizens, now you can expand your city, live in peace, brush your teeth, don't spit in the wind, and any other boring piece of advice you'll hear in school, peace!" he called before jumping through a portal.

The people blinked as the portal closed and were left with a new world to explore.

"Husband." Spoke the Lich to the mayor. "What is your next course of action?"

"Simple, trying to gather funding for an exploration into the jungle to see just how far we can go. We're in no rush to claim the rest of the world, we'll just take it one bit at a time."

She nodded. "As you wish….Matt."

"Same with you Lilly."

Abigail and Mark were silent while staring at the other. But that was when Mark said the first word.

"Abigail."

"Yes….Mark?"

"I um….you know…" he blushed. "Think you're stupid and messy but….I kinda….you know."

She blushed and gulped. "Well….you're not half bad….for a servant…"

"I'm no servant." he deadpanned.

"I know…" she said before moving closer to him and placed the umbrella in front of their faces.

Chu~

And so the steps to reclaiming their home started with the end of the straw feminists. The road will be long and difficult but if the words of reason and love prevail, maybe, just maybe, the world will be a better place for all races and genders.


	165. Chapter 165

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 165

A man stumbles across a hidden cavern and sees some of the odd residents.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the USA-

In the vast Wyoming desert, we find a small car riding off road and going really fast. The driver had some goggles on with untamed black hair, no shirt, but had faded blue jeans with brown boots and was a man with four pecs.

This was Billy Dickson, an on again off again geologist and drag racer. And he was looking for some excitement as this was his day off of racing punks on the road.

"It's high noon, hot as hell out, perfect weather for racing!" He laughed while driving faster and faster before noticing he was driving right towards a cactus. "Oh no."

CRASH!

His car hit it and he went flying out over the open sunroof while screaming before he landed and rolled across the hot sand. He then went right into a small cactus.

"YEOW!" he screamed feeling hundreds of quills stick into him and making him freeze up from the pain. "FUCKING HELL!"

As this was happening, he didn't know that he was very close to a large cave system with a foreboding atmosphere around it.

He tried pushing himself up and winced before grabbing a quill in his hand and pulled it out with a hiss. "Fuck! Who the hell puts a cactus in the middle of a desert!"

(A few minutes of quill pulling later)

He groaned before pulling the last quill from his ass. "Ow!" 'Next time I'm getting a flamethrower!'

As he looked at the cave, he felt the urge to do his favorite hobby, look for rocks and rare stones for his collection. He walked back to his car and grabbed a backpack with what he needed and walked towards the cave. "Well, if I can't go fast, then I'll go excavating."

Inside the cave was various stalactites and stalagmites as a long dark passageway presented itself in the far corner of the formation.

"Hopefully I find some gold or something."

(A LONG way down aka four hours of searching later)

'HOW LONG DOES THIS CAVE SYSTEM GO FOR?!' Billy thought while using a lantern to light his way down for what seemed like miles underground. 'It's like it never ends, I mean I've heard of big caves, but you'd think someone would have discovered this and mentioned it on the news.'

He moved down deeper and deeper before noticing that something wasn't right.

And that something was that…

"AHHHHH!"

There was no floor under him, just a long bottomless pit.

He looked around in panic and pulled a small pickaxe out of his pocket before trying to dig it into the side.

Crack!

Only for it to break from wear and tear.

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed while falling into the abyss.

(A long while later)

Billy continued to scream as he kept on falling and falling right on to oblivion. But his screaming was starting to sound horse and he was beginning to feel bored, ironic since he might go splat at the bottom. 'I wonder if death is laughing at me?'

As he started to play with his fingers, he felt his life flashing before his eyes and recalled how much of a social loser he was to the ladies. Mostly cause he stuttered when trying to talk about rocks and always dropped them all over. Especially when he was younger and caused his first crush to lose interest in him, plus he did throw a rock at her because he thought that it would make her like him.

"Maybe I should have hit the gym sooner, she would have loved my rock hard abs." he joked.

That was when he saw a light at the very bottom of the pit and went right down. And right towards a large jungle with large mountains, massive multi colored lakes, and a large volcano in the distance.

"What the hell?" he muttered with wide eyes as he saw he was heading towards the treeline. "Oh crap!"

CRASH!

"Ow! Oof! Ow! My kidney!"

SPLAT!

Billy groaned as he landed on a pile of mud and leaves as he had cuts on his arms and legs. 'Oh come on! I just got done dealing with quills!'

As he slowly got up, he noticed that the plants around him looked like something from the age of dinosaurs, but much bigger and had some kind of liquid dripping from them.

"What the…?" He muttered before looking up and saw that there was a massive sun like object in the sky along with a blue crystal in the shape of a small moon. "Is this...some kind of secret world?" He then looked around and noticed that there wasn't anything crawling around or flying in the sky, not even a bird or flying reptile.

It was like….it was abandoned.

'This is definitely not like Jules Verne's Journey to the Center of the Earth.' he thought before he started walking and looked at the plants. "But this doesn't make sense, these plants have survived without the sunlight, so there should be some kind of rare new species. If I could bring evidence of this, I'd go down in history as the best archeologist of all time."

As he walked towards the nearby lake, he noticed that something was wrong with it. Instead of the normal water he knew of, it seemed….gooey and similar to jello.

"Hmm, this lake should be filled with all manner of clean cave water from numerous creaks in the Earth's crust." he muttered pulling out a small stick and poked the surface. "Maybe the surface is covered in algae?"

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

Billy felt the earth shake as he noticed that the trees behind him were starting to bend down like rubber. "Crap, I seen this in movies!" he quickly ran over near a rock and ducked down behind it.

The trees bent as a very large woman with long hair, a massive ass and K cup breasts walked towards the lake. Her body was a pink color and was oozing like playdoh. "Need water."

Bill's eyes widened and covered his mouth while she got at the shore. 'What...the...actual fuck?'

She slowly bent down before becoming one with the water and stayed there with her head and chest sticking out. "Mmmm, tasty."

'What in the name of science is this?!' he ducked down and held his chest. 'Don't freak out, it's just a giant woman colored pink who literally became one with a lake!'

She sighed while two more, one with a J cup chest and a blue color and another one with a L cup chest and red hue, came by and entered the water and began 'drinking' it. "This is the life."

"You said it."

"Yeah."

Billy went wide eyed while feeling a nosebleed coming on. 'J-Just why are there giant girls here?!'

"But I do admit, it sometimes gets too boring."

"Agreed." The blue girl nodded. "Especially when our queen is just cooped up in her cave."

"She needs to get out more." The red girl nodded. "It's bad for her goo to stay in there."

"Ever wonder if there's something more out there?"

"Like what?" Asked the red girl to the pink girl.

"Like something beyond the cave walls. A place that has some kind of...life besides plants or us."

"That's silly. There isn't anything up there but molten lava and meteors."

'Wait…' Billy thought in surprise. 'Are they implying that….wow! They've been around when the earth was still a ball of lava! They're as old as the earth itself! No LIFE ITSELF!'

"Yeah, if you keep talking like that you'll sound like some crazy conspirator."

"No I'm not!"

The red girl turned her head and picked up a rock. "Want to play skip the stone girls?"

The only problem was that Billy was still on the rock clinging to his life. 'Crap!'

"Ok!"

"It's better than thinking about the surface."

The red girl smiled before moving her hand back. "Let's go!"

The rock was flung into the air as it went out of sight.

"AHHHH!" Billy screamed before going out of sight.

"..."

"..."

"...what was that?"

"I don't know, a talking rock?"

"Yeah and the sun is green." The pink one said sarcastically.

(With Billy)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before crashing into a mountain and rolled down the rocky surface. "Woah woah woah woah!"

CRASH!

He then hit a dark blue substance near a cave and felt it oozing all over his body.

"Ugh…." he groaned. "What's the number on that boulder?" he shook his head and staggered to his feet while feeling dizzy. 'At least I didn't puke.'

As he was trying to calm his spinning head down, he noticed the ooze was going right into the cave. 'Oh no, please don't tell me there's another world in that cave! I don't want to be around lava men!'

He tried wiping the ooze off his chest and looked back at the jungle. "I gotta try and get a way back to the surface, but that fall was huge and long, for all I know it could take horrors, and I can't hold out that long."

"Zzzzzzzz…..huh?" Spoke a voice from the cave. "Who's there?"

"Uh, hello? Is someone there?" he called out. 'Maybe this is a human who wound up here like me.'

"Oh come in." The person said. "Don't worry, it's big enough for both of us...just don't stare too much please?"

Billy blinked in confusion. "Um, if you say so." 'Her clothes must be damaged and show a lot of skin, maybe she'll need some body heat, score!'

(A little while later)

He moved down the long cave while noticing the slime was increasing in quality and thickness.

"Are you ok? Did you not eat enough? I have some food if you need anything." The voice said again with a almost quiet voice.

"No I'm fine, thank you though." he called out. 'Weird, she sounds shy, but it's like I can hear her just fine. Must be the cave amplifying the vibrations.'

As he got closer to the voice's source, he noticed that he was in a large domed formation with lots of dark blue goo all over the place. And in the center was a woman with long violet hair, dark purple eyes, a large ass and E cup breasts, and had a small crown like thing on her head. She looked a little slimy too and had no clothes on.

"Um….hello?" She said in confusion. 'What kind of slime is she?'

His eyes widened and dropped his jaw. 'Holy shit! She's hot!'

"Excuse me but….where are your breasts?" She asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Your breasts. Don't you have them?" She asked again. 'Maybe she's flat?'

"I don't have breasts."

"So your flat?"

"No, can't you tell." he asked with a smirk while flexing his muscles. "I'm one hundred percent man."

"...man? What's a man?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Y...You're joking right?"

She shook her head no as some of the ooze moved a little. "So are you hungry?"

"Uh...I'll pass." he replied while shaking his head. "Um, who are you exactly?"

"Oh names...Mxila, and I'm just a very um….scared queen." She said with a blush. "But are you sure you're not hungry?'

"Well, I did skip lunch when I went out on my drive…"

"Drive?" Mxila said. "What's that? Is it like walking?"

"No it's for driving a car."

"...what?"

"You know. A car."

"...you're confusing me." She said with a lost expression as the ooze around Billy began to move slightly.

"Wait, are you being serious?"

Mxila nodded. "I am. But why are you….wearing palm leaves?"

"Palm leaves?"

She pointed to Billy's clothes. "Those, are you afraid of being natural?" 'Strange, why isn't she oozing like me?'

"These are clothes." he replied before looking at the ooze. "And, what's with all the goo?"

"Is it too much?" She asked. "I could take it away if you want miss."

"What are you talking about?"

She blinked before the ooze shot at her and caused her to get engulfed as she became as tall as the tallest skyscraper, extremely pale with white marble like skin, with a mega sized ass the size of a double decker bus, and a P cup chest that juggled like crazy. "Silly, like this."

His jaw hit the floor with his eyes bugging out of his skull. 'HOLY SHIT!'

She smiled while looking down. "So are you going to get big as well?"

Billy gulped in shock, horror, and pervertness. "W-W-W-What...ARE you?!"

Mxila blinked. "I'm a slime, well a Queen Nureonago to be exact but….why are you so scared of me?"

"So wait...you're not...human?"

"Uman? What's a uman?" She asked. "Wait! Is it…..a new kind of plant?"

He gulped and started backing up. "You know what? I just forgot I left the water running, so I'll just be going."

But Mxila grabbed him and placed him on her breasts. "Don't go, please I'm tired of being a recluse! Please, just stay with me uman."

He blushed at the spot and could feel her breasts directly with them being gooey, but soft too. "Oh god, they're like two giant pillows."

"Uman." She said looking at him. "Please stay, I don't want the Shoggoth's to eat you. Plus….I'm lonely in my cave." 'She's going to run….like the others…'

He gulped and muttered out. "Billy."

"Huh?"

"My names Billy."

"It sounds…..cute." She said with a smile. "Ok Billy uman."

"Just Billy is fine, but what did you mean by Shoggoth?"

"They're slimes from the dark caves under the volcano that have lots of eyes and eat other slimes. But they do make good cave keepers." She sweatdropped. "They also have mouths near their legs."

He shivered at the image. "So there are more of these 'slime' things even deeper in the crust?"

"About….ten different kinds and all under my control." Mxila said before pouting. "Even if they love teasing me for being able to shrink and stay in my cave every day."

"So there's like a whole ecosystem down here? Various categories of slime?"

She nodded.

"And you don't have anything else?"

"No, just us." She said sadly. "And it gets boring seeing others you have seen for billions of years."

"B-Billions of years?!" he went wide eyed. "So I was right! You've been around longer than the dinosaurs!"

"What's a dinosaur?"

"A lizard that went extinct on the surface."

She paled in fear. "B-B-But it's covered in lava! It's a waste land!"

"Trust me, I live there, it's not a wasteland, and the only lava or magma if you prefer, is all under the ground. And being here means that whole hollow earth theory is right!"

"...huh?!" She said in shock before looking at Billy in amazement. "You mean….there's life on the surface! Like life that can sustain us?!"

"Well that's hard to say, I mean, I don't even know what you all are made of. A goo or 'slime' stuff I know, but I have no idea how it could react to the sun, or the plants there, I mean if you've all lived down here than the sudden change in environment could be deadly. That's like putting a tree frog in the middle of Australia."

Mxila started to cry gooey tears. "S-So we can't….live up there….like umans….?"

"Technically it's humans, with an 'H'."

"Umans?"

"Humans."

"Umans."

"Humans."

"...zumans?"

He sighed. "Point is, I have no idea what to say cause your species probably is most adapt for down here. I don't even know what would happen if you touched actual water that wasn't all...gooey."

Mxila put Billy down on the ground and layed on her stomach. "Billy, the water is full of nutrients. And I understand if you...don't like it down here…" she started to cry again. "It's ok...I've been rejected more than….sniff…."

"Wait, what do you mean by rejected?"

She sniffled. "I try to make friends but….they see me as a cry baby...sniff….and...and I just want friends! Awawawa!"

He jumped when the tears landed near him. 'Aw man, I don't know how to handle a crying girl.'

Mxila cried even more as goo landed all over the cave. "Awawawa! Why am I so unlucky with people?! Awawawa!"

Billy gulped before trying something and hugged her cheek. "It's ok! Just calm down!"

"Sniff...but….you're just going to leave...sniff…"

"Well….technically I'm not even sure if that's possible."

She sniffled. "But….you were scared of me...sniff."

"That's because I'm not mentally prepared for a giant slime girl!"

She flinched at that. "But...I can't help it….I'm just big…."

"Well what I don't get is how you became queen. I mean, usually animals in the wild kill the leader of a pack to become the alpha, or it's like with bees with just one queen, but that's not true cause I saw other female slimes."

"It's a title…." she gulped. "And I just recently took my mother's place as Nureonago queen….and I'm terrible at it!" She tested up again. "I'm just a scardy cat and a recluse!"

'I think I made things worse!' He thought before getting an idea. "Want if I...I...I...become with you! I mean stay in you! I mean...you know!"

"W-What?"

"I...I um…" he blushed while his verbal tick kicked in. "I want to...be in you, I mean with you…"

Mxila blinked while snuggling a little. "You...want to...sniff...be with me?" 'Did I hear that right?'

"Uh….yes."

She sniffled a little before her eyes started to water a little. "Billy…."

'She's going to think I'm crazy.' He thought as Mxila grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Billy! Thank you!" She said with happy tears. "I'll be in you all the time!"

"Gah!" he groaned from the sudden move while feeling his arms sink into her breasts.

She smiled happily before nuzzling his body. "I like you Billy!"

"I like you too." 'Soft.'

(A few hours in the cave later)

GROWL!

Billy groaned while feeling very hungry.

"Billy? What's that weird sound?" Mxila asked in fear.

"My stomach, I'm feeling really hungry."

She blinked. "Can't you just eat air?"

"No I can't."

Mxila blinked before dripping some slime into his hands. "Maybe my body could help? It's full of nutrients you know."

He looked at the slime with a grimace. "Uh...maybe I should try some of the plant life around, there might be berries or fruit."

"Berries? Fruit?" She said with a blank expression.

"Something people eat as part of their diet."

"Oh! You mean the furns! They make the most tasty slime for us." She smiled. "And it tastes so good….even if we expel it every ten minutes."

'Wait...so they eat their own fecal matter?!'

"So you want me to help you get some food Billy?"

"Well it would be helpful."

She smiled before turning into goo that engulfed Billy and sent them outside before the goo got bigger and bigger till she was her normal height. "Ok! Let's go!"

The only problem was that he was in her left breast.

"Billy? Where did you go?"

He tried moving around, but the goo was slowing him down and making him hold his breath. 'Ahhhhh!'

She looked down and went wide eyed before making the slime move him up onto her breast. "Sorry! I didn't mean to nearly drown you!"

"Ah...ah….it's fine…"

She sighed before smiling. "Now let's get some food! I know this perfect spot where you can get slime that tastes like liquid sunlight."

'I just hope it doesn't taste weird.' He thought as Mxila started walking towards the volcano.

(A few days later)

"So where do you want to go?" Mxila asked with a smile. "The volcano? The lakes? Maybe the ice caps to the north?"

"The ice caps, I wanna learn more on how ice can form this deep considering things should be just warm due to the core."

"Ok." She smiled while they walked towards the north. "But be warned, slimes don't go up there often. It freezes our bodies and makes us shrink."

"Well with your bodies I'd be surprised if there were ice variants."

"I haven't seen any." She admitted as they walked towards a large glacier in the distance. "But maybe I'm….just too much of a recluse to know."

"You know you should try and perk up, a true queen would stay strong and not be scared."

Mxila smiled a little at Billy. "Thanks, I needed that."

'She's kinda cute when she smiles.' He thought as they got closer and closer to the glaciers.

(At the glacier)

Mxila shivered with cold as she began shrinking to the size of a car, then a person, then right to the size of a toy car. "C-Cold...achoo!"

'That's faster than I expected.' he thought before picking her up. "Wanna stay in my pocket?"

"P-Please, achoo!" She sneezed while Billy put her in his pocket.

"Feeling better?"

"It's warm...and kinda sweaty. I love it!" She exclaimed with joy.

Billy looked at the frozen glacier and rubbed his chin. 'Wonder if this part is farthest from the core and somehow caused the water to freeze.' He then slowly walked closer towards it while noticing several slimes frozen in place in a terrified expression. "Mxila, what happened here exactly?"

"The old ones froze when a great change occurred in the beginning." She said. "The remaining slimes escaped the ice but left behind a city made from the old ones body."

'Maybe when the earth's core started to slow down the change in speed caused a glacier effect?' he pondered. 'If I had a notebook I'd be making a shit ton of notes.'

"Billy." Mxila sneezed. "Did umans ever make cities?"

"Yes, but not from their own bodies."

"...umans are weird." She said before sneezing. "Sorry. Achoo!"

"Maybe we should move away."

"Ok...achoo! But do you want to go elsewhere?"

"Mmm, can we check the volcano? Those Shoggoth's seem interesting."

She sneezed again. "Ok, but you need to stay close to me. Their….lustful when their hungry."

"Trust me, if they try something, I can take 'em." he smirked.

(Later)

Mxila, now back to her tall self after eating a lot of goo, walked towards the volcano while Billy rested on her head. "Ah! Goo is so tasty, right Billy?"

"Well it's definitely...gooey." he remarked. 'It's like I'm eating bland jello.'

She smiled. "Well if you want, I could feed you some of my goo."

He blushed hearing that. "Uh, I'll pass."

She pouted as they made it to the volcano and saw a large cave in the middle of it in the shape of a jaw.

'Creepy.' Billy thought as he saw a very tall dark purple slime with some mouths, with sharp dagger like teeth, near her massive tentacle like legs, light yellow eyes all over her body, long hair that reached to her massive building sized ass, a R cup chest, and some tentacles around her waist and hips.

She yawned while eating a orange slime as her yellow eyes looked around for more food. "I hate guard duty."

"Um, hello?"

She turned to Mxila and blinked. "Oh, another alpha. Wait...you're the baby! Ha! Finally out of your cradle baby? Ha ha!"

Mxila sniffled at that. "I-I'm not a baby!"

"Suuure you're not." she laughed.

"But I'm not!"

"Baby baby." She laughed before seeing Billy. "Ew, a leaf. Want me to turn it into a rattle little baby?"

"Hey, quit calling her a baby!" Bill called out with a frown. "Have you seen her? She's more stacked than a bunch of supermodels."

"Huh?" She looked down at him and blinked. "A talking leaf? Whatever, the baby has no tits."

"She's more stacked then you!"

She frowned. "Then let her prove it. Or is she just a big, ugly, baby."

Mxila sniffled and started to cry.

Billy frowned and gave the slime girl the bird. "Oh up yours, I'll bet all that slime on your chest is from your ass, seems like someone's compensating for their itty bitty titties."

She growled in rage. "You little! I'll make you pay for that!" She then grabbed him and moved him towards her mouth. "Say goodbye!"

He paled before Mxila did something unexpected and grabbed the Shoggoth's face and broke her neck.

"You won't have him." She growled before absorbing the slimes body and got taller, gained a bigger ass the size of a mountain and a X cup chest.

'Holy shit!' He thought in shock as Mxila placed him on her chest.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to lash out…."

"Did...did you really just kill her and make her part of your own body?"

She nodded. "I don't eat other slimes often but….I didn't want to lose you Billy." 'He must hate me now.'

'Wait, is that how all of them are huge? They just...ate each other?' He thought in horror.

"Billy? Are you….ok?" She said sadly.

"Y-Yeah! I'm just peachy."

She sniffled. "Billy….do you hate me sniff?"

"What no!"

"Then….why are you shaking?" She asked as her body vibrated from the vibrations.

"I as just...shaking with eagerness for what we would see in the cave."

"Oh…." she said while not completely convinced. "So you're not scared of me?"

"No." 'Possibly!'

(In the cave)

Billy looked around the dark cave as he saw more Shoggoth's in the cave either eating some slimes or talking with each other. And all the while looking nervously at Mxila, who was also scared as well.

"M-Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"Don't worry….I'm here…" he said while the Shoggoth's took notice of Mxila.

"Hey it's the baby!"

"And she's so fat!"

"Ha ha!"

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark little slime?"

She sniffled hearing that while crying ooze from her eyes. "I-I'm not a baby…."

"Aw, is the little baby crying now?"

"Just do it you baby!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Billy started to get really fed up with them before yelling out. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

They stopped laughing and looked around in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Was it one of us?"

"The baby must be playing tricks on us!"

"I'M DOWN HERE!"

They looked at Billy in shock. "A talking….leaf?"

"I'm a human you idiots! And stop calling her a baby!"

They looked lost as one of them grabbed him.

"Uman? Must be a new kind of plant." She said with a frown. "And a rude one at that."

"Yeah!"

"It's weird!"

"Let's throw it off a cliff!"

"Oh yeah? Big talk coming from giant jello molds, you think picking on your queen is wise? News flash flat tits, she just ate the guard without flinching, and considering how stacked she is, all of you look more like kids in comparison."

They glared at him. "Watch it! We're not like the baby!"

"You're right, unlike you all, she's actually nice and doesn't insult others, which in my book makes her a better slime than any of you. Why don't you make yourselves useful and go turn into frozen statues."

Mxila blushed at that as the Shoggoth's got very mad.

"One plant sandwich coming right up!" One growled while moving him towards her mouth. "Time to meet my stomach!"

GRAB!

CRACK!

The Shoggoth became lifeless as Mxila absorbed her as her ass because the size of a island and her breasts became a ZZZ cup.

And this caused her to become so huge that a hole was made in the caves and made her touch the sky.

"Never. Try. To. Eat. MY. BILLY!"

All of them paled while Billy himself gulped.

'How much bigger can she get?'

"Now give him back!"

One of the Shoggoths gulped before giving her Billy. "S-Sorry."

She glared before putting Billy on her chest. "We're leaving, and if you try to eat him, I'll eat you all up!"

All of them nodded before she turned and had to duck down to crawl out of the cave.

(Later)

Billy gulped as they were at the lake, since he was very thirsty after being near a volcano, and saw Mxila becoming one with the lake.

"Ah." She sighed while looking very happy as, for some reason, her entire body sans her head and breasts were submerged in the water. "Much better."

"So what exactly does that feel like?"

"Huh? What feels like what?" She asked while moving a little closer to him, making the lake water jiggle a lot.

"Becoming one with the lake."

"Oh." She smiled. "It's tingly and it helps me add more goo to my body. And it's so moist."

'For a slime yes.'

"Billy, want to join me? It might help with your hunger." 'I hope.'

"I'm not so sure."

"Please?" She pouted. "Just one try?"

"I don't know."

She teared up and looked disgustingly cute. "B-But...I...I…."

'Crap!' He thought before running to the lake and jumped in.

BOUNCE!

And jumped around like a sling on a trampoline.

"Woah!" He cried out before bouncing on to Mxila's chest.

"Billy! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, just didn't expect that to happen." He said while noticing that Mxila was giving him a nuzzle on the face.

"Oh you're so cute." She smiled. "I like you so much Billy….even if I nearly turned into goo seeing you bounce like that….and nearly getting...eaten…." Her eyes started to water. "Billy….I was so scared…"

"Woah there, no need to cry." he spoke quickly. "You did fine."

She sniffled. "Really?"

He nodded.

"But….I acted weird in front of you…" she said sadly. 'He must REALLY hate me now!'

Billy gulped seeing her cry while instantly thinking about himself as a child. 'Wow...she's kinda like me...but more like a crybaby.' "Look, stuff like that is just part of who you are, and trust me, I've seen a lot more messed up stuff in history books. You don't wanna see what an atom bomb can do."

"Atom…." She said while looking at him. "Bomb?"

"Yes, but I like you. Especially when you're….a nice slime?"

Her face turned slightly red at that. "O-O-Oh….t-t-thank you….Billy…" 'Did he...try….suggesting….that?!'

"So don't be sad all the time. I mean you're a queen, buck up a little bit."

"O-Ok…" she blushed. 'He wants that….I really never done it with a uman before…..'

'Why is she blushing?'

(A few weeks later)

Billy sighed while Mxila was busy sleeping next to him in the cave, making a really soft water bed in the process. The only problem was that...she's been asking for 'slimeing', a term he never understood or could get an answer from her. 'Maybe it's some game they have down here.'

"Zzzzz." She snored while smiling a little.

'She is kinda cute when she sleeps.' He thought while Mxila started to move around and rolled over him a few times.

"Zzzzz….he he….." she said with a giggle.

"Ow." He groaned before noticing that her crotch was getting covered in ooze, which was normal but not in large quantities. 'Better not stare too long.'

"Zzzzz….Billy…." she snored. "Let's..slime together….he he he~"

Billy looked lost while noticing she was playing with herself.

"Billy….mmmm….zzzzz."

He turned red in the face as Mxila rolled on him.

"Ah! I'm coming….mmmm~"

He blushed hearing that. 'Is she having a wet dream!?'

Mxila moaned again while ooze flowed out of her snatch. "Billy….zzzzz."

'She just came!' He thought while noticing she was slowly moving closer to him.

She moaned while covering him with her slimy body. "Again….zzzz."

Billy blushed while the ooze started to eat away his clothing. "H-Hey! Wake up!"

"Zzzzz….Billy?" She moaned while opening her eyes. "What happened…?"

"I think you were having a wet dream."

She blinked before blushing red. "I-I-I'm sorry! I thought I was...sliming with…." she covered her face with a purple blush.

"Wait, sliming?"

"Sliming…." she blushed. "It means….what you told be a while back….to fuck…"

'Crap! I was right!' Billy thought in shock.

"I'm sorry for….not telling you." She said with a blush. "I just….just….just….like you!" 'THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!'

"Uh...well...it's kinda obvious." he remarked awkwardly. "I mean really, you tended to keep me around with you every second, every day."

Mxila gulped. "I know….but you're my first friend and….my slime mate...I know that I was….shy but you helped me and….I care for you because of that Billy."

"Relax, it's all understandable, and honestly, seeing you and every other slime here has been tough on me." he coughed. "I mean, I haven't had any time to really jerk myself off if you catch my drift."

She blushed before moving him towards her snatch. "Then…..please do it Billy...inside me….please?"

He blushed as well as his cock became hard. "Um...sure."

And cue the slime covering his dick as the screen went black.

"Oh~"

(Two years later)

Billy snored while sleeping on a rock. His beard was almost covering his entire face and he looked very buff due to the slime he ate giving him a seven pack and muscles.

But that was when he felt something slimy on him.

"Papa." Spoke a very large version of Mxila, albeit shorter than her, with a Q cup chest and a massive ass the size of a small mountain, who was holding him carefully with her hand. "Wake up papa, it's time for hugs."

"Mmmm, five more minutes." he grumbled.

She pouted while juggling him around. "Papa! Wake up!"

"W-What?" he spoke waking up. "What's going on? Is it another earthquake?"

"Papa! Hug time!"

"Gah! Mary! Stop!"

She did so and placed him on her chest. "Yea! Papa is awake! Now please hug me!"

"Ok ok, just give me a sec to wake up, yeesh."

She pouted as she looked around and saw her mom in the distance.

Mxila, who in time absorbed many of her bullies and became a massive queen slime with ZZZZ cup breasts and a massive ass the size of a small island and became the ruler of all slimes, was just looking over the entire world while smiling to herself, no longer the cry baby in public, but in secret with her king. 'I love my rule.'

Billy yawned before cracking his neck.

"Papa, can we hug now? I want to play 'cock and suck' later." She pouted cutely.

He groaned. "Can't we skip it? Your mom wrung me dry last night and I'm still sore."

"Please?" She asked cutely. "Just one game papa."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not this time, you need to learn you can't get everything you want, I'm not gonna fall for that again."

Mary sniffled at that before turning to Mxila. "Mom! Papa is being mean again!"

She turned towards them and sighed. "Billy, one time and then you can sleep the rest of the day. Ok my king?"

"But I feel like my balls are gonna fall off!" he called back. "I wonder why!"

"Just do it Billy." She sighed. "And I promise to give your balls a tit fuck, ok? To soothe the pain."

'That'd just drain me more.' he thought with a sweatdrop.

Mary smiled before giving Billy a big old hug as Mxila looked at the sky above.

'Mmmm, maybe I should start plans on the recolonization of the surface?' She thought as the screen went black. 'Maybe a smaller slime? No, a Slime Carrier.'


	166. Chapter 166

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 166

Just a simple few ideas for RWBY Chibi.

Series: RWBY Chibi

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin is seen getting himself dolled up In front of a mirror while putting some cologne In the middle of the Hallway with team RWBY walking by with confusion. "Evening ladies." He spoke in a Cheery tone.

"Uhhhh Professor what're you doing?" Blake asked unsure of what she was Seeing

"Oh nothing, just going on a romantic dinner date." He said giving a Dreamy Sigh.

Their eyes widened while he hummed and kept on going.

*Later at Restaurant*

"Sorry I'm late." spoke Ozpin sitting down while his date sat across from him with the menu covering their face. "Traffic was a bit hectic."

"Oh that's Quite Alright I was Late myself, something Came up at Work, something about Taking a Fall?" they replied while the menu moved down to show a woman with pale skin and white hair with red eyes.

Yes Dear readers Ozpin's Date was None other then The Big bad herself.

"So, any recommendations? I've never eaten here before." Salem asked looking over the Menu Again Curiously.

"I recommend the lobster, it's quite fresh." Ozpin said Sipping his wine.

"You know Darling This idea Of yours Start a Full Scale Global War and while both our sides fight each other to the Brink of death we could sneak off and have some Alone time was Brilliant." Salem spoke with a dreamy smile.

"Why thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you." He said kissing her hand.

"Oh Ozpin, you really know how to treat a girl." Salem giggled with a Slight Blush, she was about to kiss him until someone Ruined the Mood, and By Someone we Mean Teams Rwby and JNPR.

"Hold it!" they cried jumping down with their weapons out As Ozpin and Salem gained white eyes of shock as Both teams ran Passed them and up to the Counter. "Pick up for Teams Rwby and JNPR."

That made both of them sigh in relief before they covered their faces with the menus as the team walked by them.

"Phew that was Close."

"You said it, just imagine if they saw us like-"

"Hey professor!" Ruby yelled

"Wah!" he jumped dropping his menu. "A-Ah Ruby, h-hello there."

Salem quickly Covered her face with the Table Cloth.

"Wait, I thought you were on a date?" asked Blake.

"I am on my date she...Just went to the bathroom."

"But what's that lump under the tablecloth?" Yang asked as She Suspiciously poked the lump.

"It's uh...my foot, it swelled up when I stubbed it."

"Achoo!"

"Did your foot just sneeze?" asked Weiss.

"...Yes?" he replied before Ruby lifted it up and gasped.

"Uhhhhhh." she stood up and jumped on the table before letting out a dark laugh. "Ahahaha! Fools! I have tricked your precious headmaster into a fake date! Now I am one more step to crushing you all!"

"Not if Me and My Students Have anything to say about it ,we will defeat you and your Evil forces!" Ozpin said Over dramatically bringing his cane out before Salem jumped off and ran off with the students following. *Sigh* "So much for date Night" Ozpin sighed as he saw a Note on his Menu.

'Ozpin, here's my Scroll number for later, call me. Love Salem-3'

He grinned and put it down on his lap. "Even when I lose, I win."

*Elsewhere*

"Neptune, get over here right now." Sun spoke as he tried to drag him out from under the bed.

"No! You can't make me go to the beach!" He Whined like a Baby making Sun groan.

"You need to cure your phobia and the beach is the perfect spot."

"Yeah to Die!" he cried before grabbing the table as Sun kept dragging him. "NOOOOOO DON'T DO IT IT'LL SWALLOW MY SOUL!"

(Outside)

"WHHHHY!"

"Oh relax, we're here!"

"Can we Leave?"

"No." frowned Sun before grabbing a bucket. "At least try and play in the sand if you're gonna be a baby about it."

"But...But!"

"Or maybe I'll just throw you in the water."

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried out before he started making a sand pile. "I'm being happy, see!"

"That's What I thought." smiled Sun walking away while Neptune sighed.

"Yoohoo." A few Voices called out to Him.

"Huh?"

Neptune Looked over and saw a Few Hot Mermaids in the water.

"Why not come on in and join us?" One spoke giving a Sexy Wink.

His eyes turned into hearts and he jumped up before running over, but instantly stopped at the edge of the water And Gave a Gulp of Nervousness

"Come on in, the water's fine." Another one said as she waved her hand beckoning to him.

He looked between them and the water while sweating nervously. 'NOT FAIR!'

"Aren't you gonna jump on in?" Another spoke blowing him a Kiss.

He clenched his hands and groaned before walking off. 'Not even mermaids are enough to get me to touch that stuff!'

"Sorry girls he walked away." A Mermaid spoke to her 400 Plus Sisters.

"Awwww!"

"Now who will get our hundreds of gold coins?"

"And be Our Husband?"

"Oh well, maybe the next one will do."

*Beacon*

Nora hummed while stirring a pot. "Cooking up stuff Cooking up Stuff Cooking up Stuff!" She sang happily while grabbing some salt and tossed the whole thing in. "Mmmmm Ren's Gonna Love This soup i made Him Hmmmm Needs More Kool-Aid!"

Jaune walked in and saw Nora toss a whole picture of the stuff into the pot. "Uhhhhh Nora? What're you doing?"

"Making a dish for Ren to try." She sang as she lifted the lid and a and green Cloud arose amd bellowed out. "EVIL!"

Jaune gulped while Nora stirred it up some more. "You sure about that?"

"Of course he'll Love it!" she beamed while Jaune swore he saw a tentacle rise out.

*Ren*

Ren was heading on back to the dorm room.

"Oh Renny!" called Nora opening the door with a smile As she carries the pot of soup in her hands

"What is it Nora?" He opened the Pot.

"I made you Some Soup!"

"Uh...I'll pass."

"Please just one Spoon full?"

'Wow I'm about to get Laid!'

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?" She begged with Puppy eyes.

'Stay cool Ren, you're stronger than this.' He thought as he scooped a Spoonful and ate and not 5 Seconds Later in the next Ren is being put inside an Ambulance.

"Oh no, will he be alright?"asked Pyrrha to the paramedic.

"Yes but unfortunately he'll Have his stomach pumped 27 Times before he can Eat again."

"Noooo!" cried out Nora next to the boy who looked half dead. "Ren!"

"Uhhhh Nora what was in that Soup?" Jaune asked.

"Only Good things Like Salt, Pepper, Thumb Tacks, Motor oil, Formaldehyde, Bleach, Soap, Some weird mushrooms Growing off Yang's Shoe, Qrow's Hair Gel, some Balled up Tissue papers That was under your bed Next to a Sticky Picture of Weiss, That Large Black Rubber Snake that had your name on it Next to a Sticky Picture of you iI found under Pyrrha's bed, Some Charcoal, Termites, Magnets, Toothpaste, Kool Aid, and Cinnamon Why?"

The team went wide eyed while Ren groaned and closed his eyes.

"...OH NO GUYS, I KNOW WHERE I WENT. WRONG!..Ren's allergic to cinnamon!"

"Really? THAT'S what went wrong?"

"Yep I knew I should've skipped the Cinnamon I should've added In Cardamon!"


	167. Chapter 167

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 167

What if other cartoons decided to deal with the Toddler Titans one and for all?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cartoon Network Station, Cartoon Division-

In a dimly lit room had a long table stretched out with dozens of chairs and numerous dark robed figures either sitting, standing, or just plain cramped all together cause the room was completely filled.

"Is everyone here accounted for?" Asked one of the figures.

"Yep."

"You didn't let the babies follow you lot?"

"No, right now they're busy with their daily marathon, again." spoke another with disgust.

"Good." Said the person. "Now we can commence with the meeting, and our first speaker is our very own Bugs Bunny!"

Said rabbit slid his hood down before munching on a carrot. "Eh, really? Ok, if you say so doc."

"Now wait just a minute!" spoke another revealed to be Daffy. "If anyone deserves to start things off, it's me!"

The main figure sighed while revealing it was Father from KND. "Just knock it off! We aren't here to fight!"

"Here here." spoke another revealed to be Larry from Time Squad. "Can't you two be civilized for once? This isn't one of your cartoon skits."

"Well the rabbit started it!"

BANG!

The next figure revealed himself as Aku and he looked annoyed. "Silence duck or I, Aku, the shogun of sorrow shall end you here and now!"

"Chill guys." spoke the next one who was Marceline. "We can kick each other's butts AFTER we come up with what we're gonna do about the show that we all can't stand. Especially since it's been shown way too much every day and cutting into Adventure Time when it's on it's last and final season."

"At least your show is gonna be finished, look at mine." spoke the next shown to be Ben. "We leave it hanging for a huge universel road trip, and what happens? CN gets rid of it because of the criticism, and then the reboot comes out, and now my chance to help give the fans what they want is gone. Replacing me with that tiny copycat." he grumbled with his arms crossed.

The next figure, who was Rex, nodded. "Try having a show with no new season. Plus I was really hoping to kick Ben's butt again in another crossover."

"I agree." Spoke Lazlo. "I was popular and but I'm given a strange plot twist."

"What was it again? I was busy that day and didn't hear about it." remarked Numbuh Two scratching his head.

"The Lumpus wasn't a scout master, but a mental patient."

"Ooh!"

"Can we get on track?" Frowned Megatron from Animated as he stood next to the Armada, Energon and Cybertron one's. "I have a Prime to kill."

"Agreed." spoke Le Quack folding his wings. "The show called Teen Titans Go, or as MrEnter prefers to call it, as do I, Toddler Titans, is by far one of the worst things to come since Cartoon Network tried to bring in live action shows."

That made most of the figures shudder.

"I'll admit, it at the very least knows which character is which, but they leave one clear thing out, personality." spoke up Gwen. "It seemed decent at first, but the really bad episodes make it hard for some of us to find it tolerable."

"Try stomaching it." Spoke Flapjack. "I almost felt sick, and I didn't even get any candy!"

"It's worse than Uncle Grandpa here." spoke Eddy pointing to said man who nodded.

"Or Skunk." Joked Bloo pointing to said kung fu skunk.

"Hey!"

SMASH!

"Shut it!" Yelled the oldest cartoon, Fred, while hitting the table with a wooden club, scaring Juniper a little. "This isn't the time or place to fight! We need to get those toons out of here!"

"You said it." spoke Tuddrussel with a frown. "Why is it they get the spotlight when all they do is act like morons? It ain't even trying to be funny. We at least knew how to make our show educational, funny, and with good action."

They looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It was."

"At least our show didn't lie." spoke Mandy with her hands together. "With all the supernatural, dark aspects, and random moments, the episodes could throw anyone for a loop."

Tom sighed. "At least I got a show in Toonami, but even that got screwed up."

"Dude, you got it back." spoke Amethyst rolling her eyes. "Besides, with Adventure Time, Steven Universe, and the rumor I heard, I don't think we got a problem."

"What rumor?" asked Father.

"She means the upcoming movie they have." spoke Pearl. "There's a rumor going around that the movie is meant to finish up their series for good."

"Meh." Spoke Bubbles. "I remember when Ben here had a movie and it was good, that and having a few fourth wall breakers."

"Besides the live action ones." spoke Rook with a cough. "I saw them and even I had to admit they were bad."

"Excuse me." Spoke Mandark. "But CAN WE GET DOWN TO BUSINESS ALREADY?!"

Jack nodded. "Let us get to business before we head to Boomerang hell."

"You don't gotta tell me twice." spoke Al Kabong before standing up with his guitar. "I say we tie and feather those varmints and give them a good whack across the noggins."

"You got a point." Spoke Yogi. "Right Booboo?"

"Right Yogi." nodded the small bear.

"I say we use my latest and greatest invention, the ultra dimensional transporter." spoke Dexter with a smirk.

"Used it." Van Kleiss said. "And it had a good amount of nanites."

"I say we go on and give them a good old fashioned whoopin' with these guns." spoke Johnny Bravo doing several poses while ripping the robe and flexing his muscles.

Yosemite Sam facepalmed. "If we did that then the higher ups will send us into retirement, permanently!"

Johnny looked at his annoying flame haired counterpart.

"What? I'm bad yes, but I'm not that stupid to go using my sisters inventions on them."

Father sighed before getting an idea. "Wait, what about Grandpa? Mine not yours Benjamin."

"Won't work, last I heard he took his part of the income and went to Miami." spoke up Cyborg. "Besides, if anyone deserves to show those clowns some payback, it's us. Do you know what it's like getting asked to sing that stupid waffle song?"

"Ugh! Please don't remind me, I just got done forgetting that existed." groaned Steven holding his head.

"Hey Ben." Spoke Rex. "I may hate Alpha, but maybe you can give him a call?"

"I think he's busy getting an interview for the next terminator movie."

He cursed in spanish at that before Superman from the old animated universe spoke up.

"If we can't fight them, what if we try and get them to fight each other?"

"Like that'll work." spoke Beast Boy with a scoff. "That tiny pain in the butt is too stupid to fall for something like that."

Red X nodded. "I tried, but they called me Santa Claus and asked me for candy, five times."

"And seeing that version of me act like some love struck dork? I've nearly been blamed for some of the incompetence he's done." frowned Robin. "At least I have the guts to get with Starfire, he's like some weirdo stalker version of me."

Ashi nodded. "I remember seeing him with Rick and Morty, I'm surprised they didn't annoy the Adult Swim shows that often."

"I am not a fan of ponies." frowned Raven. "I get what they're going for, I really do, but do you know how many girls have come up to me asking which ones I like? I've been getting fan mail about it and I'm this close to snapping."

Vilgax rolled his eyes. "Then quit sniveling and come up with a plan to crush these usurpers."

"I might have something." spoke Numbuh One. "Getting them to fight each other won't work since they're not that intelligent, but what if we got the CEO herself to lose it and cancel them for good?"

They all blinked at that.

"Nigel Uno." Father smirked. "If you weren't a brat and wound up an adult, I might just give you a promotion."

"But how? It was her idea to get them this much time in the first place for her kids." spoke Blossom with a frown.

"I say we get her see how annoying they are up close and personal." smirked Buttercup.

"Mmmm." Spoke Cow while looking at Courage. "Sounds good."

"Huh huh."

Ash looked with a shrug. "Fine by me, I don't have much to do since I've been going down a animation and story crisis."

"Only question is, how do we do it?" asked OK Ko.

"I know!" Spoke Toiletnator. "We make the toilets clog up with their merchandise! That way they won't use it and have to see them mocking them with their stupid laughs! Hahaha!"

"Decent, but I got something better." smirked Rad. "I say we lock all of them in a closet and play that stupid song over and over."

"What if that doesn't work?" Asked Juniper.

"Uh….then….um…"

"I know just what we can do." smirked Garnet.

Jumpy Ghostface looked lost. "You have plan?"

"Yup."

"Exploding carrots?"

"No, at least not at the beginning. What we need is to get Cristina Miller to see just how bad the show is, both economically, and emotionally."

Mighty Ray looked confused. "And HOW can we do that? Use the donkey's moon magic on her?"

"Hey!"

"Take that back!"

"No, but we're gonna need some quality acting from them." she pointed to Vector V.

"What do you need from us?"

She smirked while everyone leaned in and she began to explain.

(Later)

As for the CEO, she was busy trying to get the most popular show more screen time. She was on the phone while the man on the end kept listening to her go on. "And that's why we should consider airing Teen Titans Go on adult Swim."

" _But ma'am, it already has all the slots covered with other adult focused shows and doesn't have any room. Besides, it's already being shown full time throughout the days, isn't that enough for people to watch? Especially kids?_ "

"No, this show is the perfect way for all kids and adults to watch cartoons." She said before getting another call on the line. "Hold on, another call."

" _But ma'am-_ "

Beep.

"Hello?"

" _Yes, I'm here to talk about Teen Titans Go._ " Spoke a voice on the other line.

"Oh and what do you want to talk about the greatest cartoon since Bugs Bunny?" She asked with a smile.

" _One word, it stinks._ "

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you'll see it's great if you give it time."

" _No. It stinks so badly that I nearly puked out my stomach. And also, YOU MADE MY SON STUPID!_ "

"Well I'm sure you're just being overdramatic sir."

" _I'm a woman! And ever since that show aired my son became a dumb little boy! He went from getting A+'s to F-'s! He's literally as dumb as a rock!_ "

"Look, if you have that much trouble, then just get him a tutor."

" _I'm going to sue if you don't take it off the air!_ "

Click!

"Odd." she remarked setting it down. "I know people have problems with the show, but that's a bit hard to believe."

Ring ring ring ring.

"Hello?"

" _YOU BITCH!_ " Yelled a man's voice. " _YOU MADE MY DAUGHTER INTO AN AIR HEADED WHORE!_ "

Click.

She blinked. "That was weirder."

(One billion calls later)

Cristina groaned while finishing the last angry call. "For the last time, it's just a tv show! It's not that bad!"

Knock knock.

"Who is it?!"

"A fan." Spoke a female voice while the CEO looked up. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, please do so."

The door opened an a very tall woman with green hair and a black shirt and pants walked in. 'I, the mighty Aku, shall make it believable.' "Ah, Cristina. How are you?"

"Fine, and you are?"

"Aki, and I just want to say that you did a good work….except." She trailed off.

Cristina blinked. "What?"

"The show called TTG. It feels….weirder than soap operas."

"Oh you mean Teen Titans Go, our biggest show around." she smiled.

"I thought Steven Universe was." She pointed out. "TTG is just a child's version of a bad soap opera. There's a district difference."

"Well it's meant to be a more childish and funny version of the original one. This one is for kids who might not appreciate the dark moments in Teen Titans."

"Are you sure? The original had funny moments but kept it safe. Your version had pimples, warts, and making big muscles look normal. And it's disturbing."

"It's for the jokes."

"No." She frowned. "It was for the cash. You are just a cash hog with no idea what children love these days."

"Ma'am, I thought you said you were a fan?"

"I am a fan." She said. "But of the shows you seem to neglect. The TTG, is nothing but toxic trash, something that no sane person would ever create." She walked towards her and frowned. "And I'm here to give you a warning. Stop this show or you and Cartoon Network shall become like Nickelodeon, a place where you're struggling to survive and eventually become bankrupted!"

"Oh yeah? Well last I checked they were doing ok with Loud House." the CEO crossed her arms. "Now I'll ask you nicely, please leave."

She frowned before grabbing a Robin action figure that was on the table and crushed it into pieces. "I warned you, and now you shall face retribution." She then walked out of the room and slammed the door. 'I am done with that mortal!'

'Nutjob.'

(Later)

Cristina sighed as she went to get some coffee, not knowing that some small kids were near the coffee machine. 'I need the energy.'

"Waffles."

"No toast." Spoke a boy with a hat and orange hair.

"Buttered toast!"

Odd looked from behind a corner along with Alexis, Aelita and Yumi. "Are you two sure this is going to work?"

"I'm sure." Spoke Alexis. "Plus if this doesn't work then GX didn't get a fourth season in english."

"But you didn't." Aelita said as Alexis blushed.

"Oh shut up live action cartoon."

"I'm very tempted to punch you right now." She frowned.

"Quiet you two." whispered Yumi.

They grumbled as the CEO finished making her coffee and walked off.

"Let's just do it. Waffles!" The first kid said.

And that was when the most terrible noise in the world came to life.

"Waffles waffles waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waaaaffles~!"

'Ah, a classic song.' The CEO thought with a nod.

(Two hours later)

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

'Ok, it might be getting a bit annoying now, but just a bit.'

(Three hours later)

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"WAFFFFFFLLLLLEEEEESSSSS!"

"Uh, hey guys, maybe you could take your singing elsewhere?"

"Why?" Asked one. "It's fun to sing."

"I know, but maybe singing it five hours straight might get on someone's nerves."

"But isn't that the point?" Asked a girl with blond hair. "To annoy everyone?"

"No no, it's meant to be catchy and fun."

"So it's not a weapon?" Asked the redhead.

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So it's a candy coated song?"

"What do you mean by that?" Cristina asked.

"It's good and rots our brains."

"Well I wouldn't say th-"

"Duh." The redhead said with drool down his mouth. "Fish cakes."

Cristina gulped and walked away quickly. "Ok, that was odd, but I'm sure it's nothing."

The blond girl looked around before smacking the redhead's backside and caused his large nose to pop out. "Good job Billy, we nearly got her."

"Duh. Yep Lucy."

(Later)

Cristina sat back at her desk and was about to get comfy before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hello? Can I come in?"

'Not another one.' she thought. "Yes."

"Good, because I have grave news miss." spoke Le Quack walking in, but with his fake mustache, some glasses, and a suit as he held up a chart. "I have grave news to tell you, and it is regarding the current show on broadcast."

"And that would be?" She asked while feeling like she met him from somewhere.

"It would seem the recent numbers have taken, as you say, a nose dive." he remarked showing a picture of a red line going down. "The more days it is shown, the more people turn off the tv."

"That's ridiculous. With the new app, tv is becoming more popular then back in the sixties."

Le Quack rolled his eyes. "That is highly unlikely, now if you look at the chart it clearly says that the number of viewers have declined in recent years, with the highest only in the years 2015-2018." he paced back and forth in front of her desk. "It also does not help that any new episodes for recent shows such as, oh Adventure Time and Steven Universe, have not been warned ahead of time with any of the ads, which have all been reserved for Teen Titans Go."

"Well maybe, but Teen Titans Go is made for kids. Adventure Time and Steven Universe are for the teen demographics."

"No, those shows are for kids and teens, the Teen Titans Go is for fetus to sperm demographic." he deadpanned. "If you wish to show that show, that's fine, but if you don't give some time for other shows that have made it this far as well, then it could spell grave news for the network."

Cristina frowned. "Teen Titans Go may seem to be idiotic but it's the best show since the original, and I dare say, Scooby-Doo."

'He's not going to like that.' "If you believe that, then I'm sorry to say that the viewers are going to forget about Cartoon Network's existence as a cartoon producer by the year 2019."

"That's ridiculous, we've been around for years and are gonna stay that way."

Le Quack rolled his eyes again. "Are you sure? Disney Channel and Jetix said the same thing and look what happened."

"Jetix went off the air because they had bad shows, we do not."

"I merely think we should stop airing Teen Titans Go too much during the day."

Cristina shrugged. "That's why I'm getting the show put on Adult Swim as well."

His eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry, those adult programs will stay on but only after the five hour marathon of Teen Titans Go."

"I...have nothing." he sighed before taking the chart and walked out. "How annoying."

'Weirdo.'

(Later)

Knock knock.

"Hello, can I come in?"

Cristina grumbled as outside the room was Ash, but in his first season Ashly outfit, and was holding a pile of paper with the words _Teen Titans Go_ on it. "Come in."

'She' walked in and out the papers in the table. "Hello, names Asli, and I'm from the department of student affairs in Washington."

"What is it this time?"

She pulled out a paper and showed it to her. "The students in elementary schools around the state have been acting out."

"How so?"

"They have been rude, disrespectful, lacking common sense and for one such case," she pulled out a picture of a boy bashing his head on a wall. "Having them self harm one another. Something about them being superheroes with Beast Boy's shape changing butt."

"What? That can't be right."

"It's right here." She pointed. "And this boy got a brain hemorrhage afterwards."

Cristina looked at the reports and saw various paragraphs talking about self harm, delusions of being butt fanatics, eating waffles to near death, stomach pumping, cyber bullying, bullying, making fun of those with certain ethnicities and orientations, and the worse one, calling a handicapped person a retard for saying the show was bad. "But, why would they act like this?"

"Because they are obsessed with your show. Not for the characters or plot, but for the sugar rush like esthetics."

"But I thought it was a good way to perk them up so they wouldn't fall asleep from chores or schoolwork, you know something to get their attention."

"This isn't the way." She snapped. "All this shows doing is causing them to become something less than human. It is your job to keep the entertainment from going on borderline self harming each other and giving them ideas that might lead to them going down a dark path. Just look at some of the episodes, getting muscular to be perfect, making fun of others for liking something else, getting the urge to break something for no reason even if it's good? And even an April Fool's one where the team try to make it a joke for Robin's parents being alive. Are you trying to spread demeaning propaganda films?! This isn't the 1940's! This is 2018 and children need to have well made and helpful programs! If not we'll be no different then North Korea and their cartoons!"

"Now hold up! We are no way like them!" she stood up with a frown. "And just why do you look so familiar?"

She frowned at her. "Look Cristina, you maybe different then the ones making Squirrel and Hedgehog but you're also no different. Your show is influencing the next generation of kids to become nothing then self hurting, egotistical brats. So either stop with this brainwashing or else you're going to go down faster than the Titanic."

"Get out of my office or I'll have security throw you out."

'She' frowned before storming off. "Keep that in mind Miss North Korea." 'I really hate wearing panties, boxers are better...ugh! She's hopeless!'

Cristina huffed and looked at the reports while feeling slightly guilty. 'I'm doing the right thing, right?'

(Later that day)

The CEO was walking down the hall while looking serious before she rounded the corner and bumped into one of the writers for Teen Titans Go.

"Oh miss Cristina, um what a pleasant surprise."

"Let's just say I went out for a walk to try and clear my head."

"Oh." The person said. "So do you have time to look over the next episode of Teen Titans Go?"

Cristina sighed. "What is it?"

"It about Beast Boy getting stuck in the net and finding porn sites." The person said. "And using them to stop a villain called Censor Shit."

"Wait, isn't that more adult oriented?"

"Oh no." They said. "It's all kid friendly, look at the YouTube children shows. They're on the rage right now with their pimple picking and baby fetish. Mmm, oh having Robin in a diaper would sell a lot of money. So would a everyone gets fat and lazy episode."

"...what?!"

"But it's popular with the kids." They said with a gulp.

"But...but that's just...disgusting!"

"No it's not." They countered. "Afterall, Teen Titans Go is just a tv version of kids channels. Plus it's helping kids become immune to violence by giving us money to make episodes with content only they understand. And that's how Cartoon Network is going to keep up with the internet and anime worlds."

"Are you kidding? How does it make any sense to put Robin in a diaper?"

"Well there WAS an episode where Raven was shown to have a fetish for old people."

"That's not the point!"

"Hey, I'm just going by what you want. That and everyone in the writing board that wants to keep this company afloat." They said with seriousness. "So don't blame it all on me."

Cristine frowned and walked past while feeling a migraine coming on. 'Ugh I need aspirin.'

(Later)

"Any success?" Asked Father to the other cartoons.

"So far we're getting nowhere." frowned Robin. "Frankly I think it's time me and my team get her to crack."

"I'm with them." Spoke Clover. "I'm getting tired with all this espionage."

"Kinda ironic when you think about it, you know with us and all." joked Alex.

"I get it." She muttered while Scooby Doo snickered a little. "Hey!"

Father sighed before looking at Raven. "Please tell me that Trigon is in town today."

"No, he's busy with XANA."

He growled before his flames hit a boiling point and turned into his dragon form. " **GRA!** " and blasted a wall next to the Symbiotic Titan gang.

BOOM!

" **I've had enough**!" he bellowed with a snarl. " **I'm gonna fix the issue the easy way!** "

"Ending her?" Asked Highroller. "Because that sounds boring."

"I got a better idea." spoke up Cyborg. "Haven't any of you bothered to notice what's happened to her since we started?"

"No." Spoke Mystique Sonia. "I was busy trying to get that song out of my head...waffles….AHHH!"

"Well lucky for you all, I do." he smirked while pushing a remote to show several screens of Cristina holding her head and downing pain killers. "I think all the stuff we've been showing her is getting through to her. Meaning all we need is one big push and she'll break."

Everyone looked at each other.

"And how so?" Asked Lord Garmadon. "We tried everything in the book except straight out putting crabs in her pants."

A very nervous Ray Ray slowly put the Crab King's subject away with a cough.

"Right now she is most likely having the migraines." spoke Starfire. "Perhaps we should have the toddler titans do something quite obnoxious to wrap things up as they say."

"Wait!" Spoke Sam while taking out some papers from a bag. "I found this in the writers office, apparently it's the new script and let me tell you….it's worse than any of our body modification missions."

Alex and Clover shivered at that as every toon there looked through the passed script.

And were disgusted and intrigued at the same time.

"This is horrible!" spoke Wu with a shudder. "What were they thinking when writing this?"

"Money." Bloo shivered. "Lots and lots of money. Ugh…."

"Our show has done some gross out stuff, but even I'm feeling sick." groaned K'nuckles covering his mouth.

"Same." Groaned Adam while looking at his monkey friend. "Especially with the guano...ugh. What did they smoke?!"

Terra looked at the script and shivered. "Ok, now I REALLY want to be a statue again!"

"This is so rank dude." groaned Beast Boy looking more green than possible.

Brock opened his eyes and bled blood. "We...need to….stop this now…..ugh…."

"Agreed." Spoke Armada Optimus Prime. "For the safety of all thinking life in the universe, including ourselves."

"This is it." spoke Robin standing up. "This is just the thing we need. Cyborg, try and send an email out to the toddler titans and make sure they're early for the line reading, and make sure Cristina gets one telling her to show up at the same time."

"Already doing it now." He said while typing on his cannon arm. "And there'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

"BLECK!" Groaned Argit in pain. "I really didn't need that stomach."

"Let's all get some rest, tomorrow is gonna be big."

They all agreed before walking out of the room as the Zebra Brothers looked at Robin.

"Make this work."

"Or you might get moon magic." Sparky White said before walking away with his brother.

(Next day)

-TTG set-

'Why did I get invited to hearing them recite the lines for this new episode? I'll just hear about it later when it airs.' Cristina thought as she sat in a seat near the camera.

"Ok places everyone." Spoke the director as the baby titans appeared on the set. "Places everyone!"

"This is gonna rock!" spoke the small Beast Boy.

"Yeah." The tiny Robin said.

"And action!"

The tiny Robin looked at a tiny Starfire before taking off his clothes and revealed his diaper. "Mama! Let's kiss while I poop myself!"

Tiny Starfire smiled before popping out a dildo. "Let's do it!"

And just like that, everything that Cristina heard, the complaints, reports, horrible scripts, and now this all smacked her dab in the face and made her do something she never thought she'd do. Lose it on the spot.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "STOP EVERYTHING!"

The entire crew went wide eyed as Cristina stomped towards the baby titans and looked pissed.

"YOU FIVE ARE FIRED!" She growled. "NO EXCUSES!"

"Wait, what?" spoke Tiny Cyborg. "But all they did was get out two lines."

"Exactly! And they were ones that have helped me seen that letting this show go on for over four seasons was the biggest mistake I've ever made! I wanted this show to be good and good for kids, and there were good episodes I'll admit, but most of the bad episodes made are so bad, that looking back, I'm wondering if they were meant to be serious or just some sick twisted idea of a joke!"

"But it's funny." Tiny Beast Boy said while in a duck suit.

She growled while grabbing his shirt. "Shut up! You and your anime rejects are nothing but crap to the kids!" she facepalmed. "I should've just had the writers and designers make a series based solely on the titans during the dc nation shorts on saturdays, and people even said they were great, but what do I do? I stick with a joke of a great series when the humor here is so bland that I would get more enjoyment out of a diet tofu burger!"

"But it's empowering." Tiny Raven said.

Cristina narrowed her eyes. "You're nothing but Squirrel and Hedgehog wannabees! Now get the fuck out of MY company!"

"You can't do that! We still have a movie coming up!" frowned Tiny Robin.

"Forget it! As of this moment, I'm going to do what many people have been trying to get through my skull, I'm going to actually work on showcasing better shows, like Adventure Time, Steven Universe, hell, I'd rather give more screen time for that Ben 10 reboot, at least it TRIES to be funny!"

The five tiny babies gulped before getting kicked out of the room, and landed in the toon rec room.

"Ow." Groaned tiny Beast Boy. "That hurts."

"This is unfair, we were doing the good job." spoke tiny Starfire.

"Ahem." Spoke a voice from behind them.

They looked and saw the original Teen Titans and every Cartoon Network cartoon in their vast library looking at them with dark glares and hate filled frowns.

"Payback time." spoke Beast Boy shifting into a gorilla and beating his chest with a growl.

"Time for payback." Spoke Rex while Aku and Megatron got ready for battle along with First Squad and the Storm Hawks and their rivals.

"Um…." said tiny Raven while taking out a pony. "Fun?"

The real Raven, now in her demon form and taller than normal, grabbed it and crushed it to pieces. " **TIME TO DIE!** "

All five screamed as the toons jumped at them and the whole room was filled with the sounds of fighting while it shook and jumped around with the windows breaking.

(Ten hours later)

The fighting kept on happening while the five were nothing more then ink and color at this point.

Grimlock from Animated looked at the ink and smirked. "Tiny oil people slagged. Me Grimlock happy."

"Good." spoke Father while extinguishing the flames. "Now there's ONE less cartoonist's worst nightmare in the world."

"Maybe now we can get on with our story and not just side plots." spoke Pearl with a sigh of relief.

"Agreed." Said Yogi. "Right Booboo?"

"Right Yogi."

That's when Starfire's cellphone started going off.

"Are you going to answer that?" Asked Mighty Ray while cleaning his now blood covered eyes with Mystique Sonia's shirt.

"Hey!" spoke said girl with Yaksha shoving him off. "I just cleaned this."

Starfire picked her phone up and hit answer. "Hello?"

" _Starfire, glad I could reach you, listen, are you and your friends together right now?_ " asked Cristina.

"Yes, why?" She asked with a smirk.

" _I'm gonna be frank, if I can get everything together, would you five be willing to continue your show to wrap things up and get the finale you should've gotten in the first place?_ "

"Really? That is wonderful! So when are you getting the entire cast back together?"

" _I'll get to it right away, just please for the love of all that's good, please say yes!_ "

"Mmmmm, we shall join again, but you have to do us a favor."

" _What?!_ "

"Oh it's nothing too hard, just allow for a second movie, one where friend Beast Boy gets turned into a servant of Trigon and we have to save him along with Slade and friend Terra."

" _Deal! I'll get right on it._ "

"Pst, make sure she gives our show some more screen time too." whispered Finn.

"Oh and by the way, can you give the other toons some screen time or reruns? If you do that then we'll guarantee a crossover one day with some good morals on anti bullying put into it." Starfire said while looking almost like her sister, who was right next to her ironically.

" _Done! It'll take some time, but I'll do whatever it takes._ "

"Then you got yourself a deal." Starfire smirked. "So the next screening is what day exactly?"

" _Monday at 7:00am._ "

"Wondrous! See you then."

Click.

"Sister." Blackfire said with a grin. "You're so evil, and I like it."

"Maybe now we can get this network on track again." spoke Amethyst before turning to Garnet. "Hey wait, did everything that happen go the same way you saw it?"

"Almost." She said. "In one possible future she didn't break and the movie came out. That and lots of toons being forgotten in the next ten years."

"Forget that, it's time we get our groove on." spoke Jake with a grin.

That was when Jinx got an idea. "Hey, want to go over to the good toons from Nick and Disney and go clubbing? I got the babies wallet."

"Sounds like a plan to me." spoke Marceline with a laugh.

"As long as I get some fish." Spoke Tom before closing his mouth. 'Ugh, hate that voice.'

Sari smirked. "Then let's go! It's time to see my new 'enhancements'." She then made herself taller, with a large ass and B cup breasts, which made Bumblebee cover her with his hand. "Hey!"

"Not in front of the others." He said while some male toons got a nosebleed. 'I really hope she doesn't get this much attention if our show gets renewed for another season.'

Mighty Ray smirked before the toons walked out of the room. He then turned and kicked some ink. "Stupid toon wannabees."


	168. Chapter 168

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 168

What if First Squad found a kingdom of prehistoric animals?

Series: Hero 108

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hidden Kingdom, Arctic-

It was a very cold afternoon for the artic animals as a light in the sky illuminated the area in a dark red hue.

And the light was getting closer and closer!

FLUSSSSSSS!

The meteor, which was the size of a large elephant, came rushing towards a glacier as it started to heat the sky, just as a familiar green lizard was stomping about in the icy tundra.

"ROAR!" T-Rex roared while the meteor rushed towards the glacier and crashed into it.

KABOOOOOM!

The dinosaur braced itself as a huge shockwave spread out along with cold wind that made it huff and growl.

After a few minutes of cold wind and ice shards falling all around the dinosaur, it stopped as some steam and heat emanated from the hole, which was about a mile wide in diameter.

"Roar?" It said before stomping towards it and looked down.

In the hole was a large hole with several shadowy figures moving all along it's sides.

"Roar?!"

(Elsewhere)

-Big Green-

"Ha! Ha!" yelled Mighty Ray punching his punching bag for his daily work out. "This is getting easier!"

Mystique Sonia rolled her eyes while petting Yaksha's ears. "Or you could be getting slower banana brain."

"Hey!" He said before punching the bag into the air and hit himself with it. "Ow!"

Jumpy Ghostface chuckled at that before getting a daydream of Mighty Ray getting hit by punching bags with Yaksha faces on them. "He he he he."

As for Lin Chung, he was busy painting some elephants, and it was bad. 'Mmm, this feels different then normal.'

Said painting looked like an elephant with ten trunks on a turtle.

'It needs something more.' He thought while Commander ApeTrully came in with a scared expression on his face.

"First Squad! Something happened in the Arctic!"

"What happened?" asked Mystique Sonia.

"An asteroid was seen by our telescopes and it hit!" He said in panic. "And who knows what's going to come out of it!"

"Another Soot monster?" Asked Lin Chung.

"Ha! I can take that monster." Mighty Rag grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, because you handled the last one sooo well." spoke Sonia rolling her eyes.

"Grrr."

"I want all of First Squad up to the Arctic immediately! But if a Soot monster is around, make sure to give it peace." ApeTrully said with hope. "It might make a valuable ally to Big Green."

"But what about Mister No Arms?"

"Unfortunately he's sick with a cold."

"ACHOOO!"

"And it's very contagious." He said while Jumpy Ghostface imagined Mister No Arms sneezing out carrots.

"He he he he."

(Later)

The four walked through the snow and ice while Mighty Ran sneezed his eyes out a few times.

"Ah!" He popped them back in. "How long have we been here again?"

"Two hours." Mystique Sonia frowned as Yaksha was frozen stiff like a popsicle.

"We must keep going for anything suspicious." spoke Lin Chung while Jumpy shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Cold." He shivered. "Jumpy cold…."

Mystique Sonia sneezed while noticing that the ice all around her was in strange pillars, like something from a pen stroke or a bad drawing. "Hey, what's with these zigzag icicles?"

"I don't know, but let's just hurry up and find out so we can go." shivered Mighty Ray.

Lin Chung sneezed while Jumpy Ghostface jumped on Mighty Ray and tried using him as a warm blanket.

"Mighty Ray….warm…." He said as Mighty Ray sneezed again and sent his eyes flying into the distance.

"Ah! My eyeballs!" He cried out in shock.

Said eyeballs rolled around before falling down a deep chasm which lead to several shadowy figures looking at them.

(Another hour later)

"Ok, I think my eyes landed over here, but it's still too hard cause all the ice looks the same!" spoke Mighty Ray since from his eyes point of view they were just staring at ice.

"And what else?" Lin Chung asked.

"Well I see a lot of bones here. And some ice, a bit of smoking rock….ew! And polar bear poop!"

Mystique Sonia stuck her tongue out at that.

"Wait I see something else. And it looks like a….hairy elephant?" Mighty Ray said in confusion. "With long spear like tusks?"

"That's odd, I don't think any elephants live in the arctic."

"Well ones looking at my eyes." He said before it walked away. "And it has tiny ears. What happened to them? Did they lose their ears to the frost?"

"Strange." Lin Chung muttered. "Maybe it's a cousin to the elephants?"

"Or those Zebra Brothers used their magic again." Mystique Sonia groaned.

That was when a pair of eyes looked at them from the glaciers. They narrowed while Jumpy got off Mighty Ray and saw a big hole up ahead.

"Crater." He said while pointing to it as steam and fumes still rose up from the hole, along with what looked like a large ice palace in the center of it.

"Wow." Mystique Sonia said in surprise.

"Do you see my eyeballs anywhere?" Mighty Ray asked annoyed while Lin Chung noticed a large waterway near the ice palace made by an intense form of heat along with a large river that flowed right towards the ocean. And all of it seemed to have been made rather quickly and with a lot of creativity.

"No, but we do see what looks like a kingdom."

"A kingdom?" Said Jumpy. "But not wood or stone."

"Grrr ha ha." Laughed a familiar sound, about fifty of them.

They turned and went wide eyed seeing a massive group of hyenas, about the size of a lion, with short ears, long brown stripes, and large jaws with sharp teeth jutting out of their mouths.

"Ha ha ha grrrr." Said one with a missing eyeball and covered in fur. "Grrr ha ha ha."

"Hey, who's laughing?" asked Mighty Ray turning his head around.

"Hyenas...very big ones." Sonia said while feeling a little smaller.

"Ha ha ha grrr." The eyeless one said while growling. "Ha ha!"

"Jumpy, can you translate?" Asked Lin Chung.

"No, too jumbled."

"Ha ha ha ha grrrr." The leader growled before looking at its troop. "Ha ha!"

"HAHAHA!" They cried out while emitting a massive sound blast at the heroes that sent them flying.

CRASH!

Right into a glacier.

"Ow." groaned Mighty Ray as each of them made an indent in the ice.

They stopped making the sounds before running off towards the ice palace.

"How did they do that?" Sonia groaned. "They weren't this painful last time."

"They must be a different kind of hyena." Said Lin Chung as they fell on the ground face first.

Jumpy groaned. "Hyenas….mean…."

"Guys! I see something!" Mighty Ray Called out. "And...it looks like a lizard with a frill on its head."

The creature looked at it before it picked the eyes up and carried them off.

"Hey!" he cried out. "Now it's taking my eyes!"

The creature then gulped them down.

"Aw! Now it ate them!"

"He he." Jumpy groaned with a chuckle.

"Aw gross! I can see it's insides! We gotta get them back before they get digested!" Mighty Ray cried out. "Ew! It's so gross in here!"

"Then we have no time to lose, let's go." spoke Lin Chung who ran over to the edge of the ice and slid on down the side.

Only to get hit by a massive increase in temperature that felt like a rainforest for some reason.

"Woah." he wiped at his forehead as the others followed with Jumpy leading Mighty Ray. "The temperature here is incredibly hot."

"Yeah." Sonia groaned while sweating a lot.

"Do you see that guy? You know the one that ate my eyes!" Might Ray yelled while tripping into the river. "Cold!"

"If we did we would've told you." spoke Sonia wiping at her forehead. "Ok, who turned the heat up? This is gonna make me stink in no time."

Jumpy looked around before seeing something on the water's surface.

"Grrr." Said a very large reptile, about the size of Samo, with a long neck, toothpick like teeth, a small head, and four long flippers with small holes on the ends. And it was just soaking in the sunlight. "Grrr."

"Ah! Big lizard!"

"Easy." spoke Lin Chung. "It seems to be docile, otherwise it would have attacked already."

"Grrr." It said before looking at them and yawned as it went back in the water, making a large splash in the process.

Sonia looked at the spot before seeing a large salamander like creature, about the size of four humans, with a flat head, a long tail with swirls around the ends, very shape dagger like teeth and was completely purple in color, looking at her from the water's surface.

"Mah." It said while walking towards the shore and opened its mouth. "Mah."

"These kinda remind me of that T-Rex we saw." spoke the girl with a gulp.

"I don't know." Lin Chung said. "This looks more like a salamander."

"Mah." It said before biting Mighty Ray's butt on accident.

"YEOW!"

"He he he." Jumpy chuckled.

"Mah." It said while walking away and sat on the bank before falling asleep, which caused the tail to spin and make a small quake in the process.

"Woah." the squad stumbled from the shake.

The creature's mouth opened up and caused Mighty Ray to go flying in the air and right towards the palace.

"AHHHH!" He screamed before crashing down on some small pig like lizards with parrot like beaks, a long tail and a massive frill that covered their heads like a miniature shield.

"Yak!" One with orange skin cried out while releasing some eyeballs from its body which rolled down a small hill. "Yak yak!"

"Ow." he groaned before looking where the eyeballs were. "My eyeballs!"

"Yak yak!" The other shield headed creatures growled while the leader bucked Ray off and sent him flying to the ground.

"Hey!" He said before they looked at him with growls.

"Yak yak yak yak!" The leader said before forming a circle and caused the heads to become a long wall of shields.

"This isn't good." spoke Lin Chung grabbing his staff.

"Yak yak yak yak yak!" The leader growled before a voice came ringing out.

"Protoceratops King, relax." Spoke a voice from behind. "They're just apes, completely harmless."

"Yak." He said before the group released their circle and let in a small dinosaur with long arms with a strange arc like bump on its chest, sickle shaped claws with two wheel like attachments behind their legs near the pelvis, an indent near the spine, sharp teeth and a small head with feather like hands on its arms and cheeks.

"Sorry." The dinosaur said in perfect english. "Protoceratops King really doesn't like apes landing on his back during a nap."

"Proto-what?" spoke Mighty Ray.

"Protoceratops, dinosaurs from my time." The dinosaur said. "And where are my manners, I am the Velociraptor King, the Ice Kingdom's chief scout corp."

Jumpy looked lost. "Huh?"

Velociraptor King shook his head. "The kingdom we are in. Did you not realize when you tried to sneak in?"

"Well there weren't any doors, so we just let ourselves in." spoke Sonia.

"So the Pachycrocuta Queen didn't find you? How odd."

"The what?" Mighty Ray said.

"The only things we saw were large hyenas." Lin Chung said.

"Those were Pachycrocuta." The king said. "And our defence against normal apes."

"We not apes." spoke Jumpy. "We First Squad."

"Mmmmm, T-Rex Queen did say something about that earlier." He muttered. "But did you by chance see Yuanansuchus King and Bishanoplosaurus King? They're supposed to be looking for resources from behind the sea."

"What?"

"The one with the spiral tail and the giant long necked lizard." He sweatdropped. "They're not that hard to spot near the water."

Mighty Ray felt his butt getting swollen from the bite. "We met them."

Sonia looked lost. "Wait how many of you are there?"

"In numbers or by kingdoms young ape?"

"Um, kingdoms."

"Ten, and from the looks of it you met five kingdoms, including myself naturally." He smirked showing his teeth. "And since you're here, shall I introduce you to the other five kingdoms before we decide your fate?"

"Just give me my eyes!" Mighty Ray yelled.

"I don't have them, but one of the other king's or queen's might have them."

"They went rolling off somewhere, one of you guys must have seen them."

"My people just got back from a foraging mission." He said before turning into a motorcycle like creature. "But I shall give you the tour, just don't fall off apes and mammal."

Jumpy frowned before jumping on the dinosaur's indent. "Jumpy bunny."

"You look more like a hairy rodent, but I digress. Hop on and try not to break anything, my feathers are sensitive."

The others slowly climbed on top and held onto him before he went zooming off as Protoceratops King and his citizens disbanded and moved off.

(Later)

The Velociraptor King zoomed faster than any known animal before stopping.

The group blinked while seeing a large lizard, the size of the FireFly King, with long wings that came out of its sides and were multi colored, with a strange hole like indent on the sides and in its belly area almost looking like a helicopter hanger.

"This is Xianglong Queen, our air transport for times of war. Be careful, she's a bit of a coward when spooked." Spoke the dinosaur.

"She big." spoke Jumpy looking up.

"Even bigger than Chameleon Queen." Said Lin Chung.

"But does she have my eyes?" Asked Mighty Ray.

The Xianglong yawned while moving its wings slightly and making a small twister. "Mi."

"No." Velociraptor King said. "Plus if she had them then she would've just ate them."

"Gross." cringed Sonia.

"Now to our next stop apes." He said before zooming off and made it towards a large garden with large ferns and flowers lining a vast area.

And in the center was a massive scorpion fly with a long tail at the end of its thorax, with a pincer like end with a circular membrane in the center of it, long legs, and oval shaped eyes. It was about the size of Dragon Queen and was a dark red color.

"Bzzzz." It said while some noise came from the mentaine and made some musical notes appear.

"Woah." spoke Sonia. "That's one big scorpion."

"It's a scorpion fly." Lin Chung corrected.

"This is Fortiholcorpa King, and he's able to make sonic booms if provoked. But otherwise, he's docile like a hatchling." Velociraptor King said. "Just don't pull a flower."

"How come?" asked Mighty Ray.

"If you do that he'll make you his next meal." He smirked darkly. "He likes his food liquefied."

He paled as the dinosaur zoomed away.

(Later)

Velociraptor King zoomed faster and faster before stopping at a large ice training ground.

And in the center were large dinosaurs, half the size of T-Rex, with yellow skin, shark like teeth, long arms, and a small bit of spot on the ends of its mouth. And the leader was yellowish green and was pointing to some targets.

"Roar!"

They nodded before spitting out their jaws and sent them flying.

KABOOM!

Causing the targets to explode as they regained their jaws and did it again and again.

"What are they?" Asked Sonia.

"Shaochilong King and his clan, the brute force of the Ice Kingdom." The dinosaur said. "And in a sense cousins to T-Rex King."

"Do they got my eyes?"

"If they did then they would've been sent flying."

KABOOOOOM!

And cue said eyeballs going flying into another direction.

"Spoke too soon."

"Ahhh! My eyes!" He cried out before the eyes landed on something soft.

"Fu!" Cried out a massive elephant like creature with short ears, a very shaggy coat of brown fur covering its body, long tusks that pointed upwards and to the sky towards the end with long indents on the sides, and small eyes.

"Must be Sinomammut Queen." Spoke Velociraptor King. "She must be back from gathering ice for the palace."

"What is her spot in your kingdom?" asked Lin Chung.

"She's the architect." He said. "And can take the heat out of anything to warm herself and her group. Really helps making a palace out of ice and snow."

"Fu!" She trumpeted while slowly causing the ice to freeze up as the indents started to turn a bright red color.

"W-W-W-We n-noticed." shivered Sonia rubbing her arms.

Jumpy shivered as the Sinomammut Queen stomped towards them and gave Mighty Ray his now frozen eyeballs before walking off.

"She's a busy bee." Velociraptor King said while zooming off towards the palace. "But now to our leader and your final judgement apes and mammal."

Mighty Rap popped the eyes in the sockets and shivered. "Aw great, now I gotta wait till these thaw out."

"It's an improvement." Sonia smirked.

"If you two want to mate, do it when you're off my back." The dinosaur frowned while zooming into the ice palace. "I don't need ape juices ruining my scales."

"Hey!" the two blushed.

"He he he." Jumpy laughed. "Sonia, Mighty Ray, mate's. He he."

"Jumpy!"

"ROAR!" Yelled T-Rex King while busy trying to sit on an ice throne without freezing as a large meteor was in the center of the palace guarded by several ice walls and pointed icicles.

"Oh mighty T-Rex King, I have come with naked apes who were seen near the kingdom's borders." Spoke Velociraptor King.

"Roar?" He said before sniffing the four and raised an eyebrow. "Roar."

"Mighty T-Rex King says he knows of you and how you tried facing the blue and red demon with honor."

"Hold on, didn't you wind up destroyed?" asked Mighty Ray scratching his head looking at T-Rex King.

He shook his head no.

"Mighty T-Rex King managed to escape the ice and wander the ice lands for ten moons."

"Ten months?!" Sonia said in shock.

"Roar."

"He was starving and almost ready to meet the rest of his kingdom before the holy rock appeared from the sky." Velociraptor King said. "And brought a new order to this wasteland."

"He must mean the meteor that Commander ApeTrully spotted." spoke Lin Chung.

"Roar." T-Rex King growled.

"Mighty T-Rex King wants to know if you are going to take the holy rock or not? For isn't that your mission, to take it?"

"Actually, we were sent here to check it out, the commander didn't tell us to take it, but I'm sure he'd love to hear about this to try and form a pact between the T-Rex King and Big Green."

"Roar." He shook his head no.

"Mighty T-Rex King understands why you want to make such a pact, but he doesn't want anyone finding out about the Ice Kingdom."

"Why not?" Asked Jumpy.

"If they find the holy rock, then they'll take it and our kingdom will become a frozen wasteland again." Velociraptor King said gravely.

"But what if Twin Masters or High Roller show up? You might be defenseless." spoke Mystique Sonia.

"Roar."

"Mighty T-Rex King said that due to him getting the blue and red demon's power, he now has the ability to resist what the ape named Lin Chung called Chaos energy." Velociraptor King translated. "And thus able to stand toe to toe with any invader under the demon's influence."

"Roar."

"That and he would eat this Highroller if he's hungry."

T-Rex King licked his lips at that.

Sonia and Mighty Ray grimaced while Lin Chung nodded.

"We understand, but know that if he chooses to change his mind, our commander would be more than happy to accept the kingdom with Big Green."

They both nodded as Velociraptor King zoomed off.

(At the nearest shoreline)

The dinosaur stopped and let them jump off of him before changing forms. "This is as far as I can go. Afterall I can't survive out here like you mammals and your hair."

"We understand." nodded Lin Chung. "It was very nice meeting all of you."

"It's the same with you lot." He bowed. "But next time, try bringing some meat."

"Why?" Asked Mighty Ray.

"So the Pachycrocuta Queen doesn't attack you. Those mammals love anything raw and already dead."

"We keep in mind." spoke Jumpy.

He nodded before changing back into his motorcycle form and zoomed into the icy wilderness.

"That was a weird adventure." Sonia admitted.

"Could be worse." Lin Chung said.

"High Roller?" Jumpy said.

"That and Twin Masters."

"I could take them." Mighty Ray said before his eyes unfroze. "Hey, my eyeballs are thawed out."

"Shame." Sonia said sarcastically. "I was hoping it would stay that way for a few more minutes."

Jumpy chuckled. "Mates. Both mates he he he."

"Jumpy!"

"You know." Lin Chung said with a smirk. "Given how Velociraptor King and Jumpy can see through your bickering, perhaps you are more compatible than you realize?"

"Oh come on! Not you too." groaned Mighty Ray. "I'd rather eat every banana in the world then think of her like that."

"And I rather eat all my buns again before I kiss banana brain."

Jumpy chuckled while daydreaming of Sonia and Ray kissing under a carrot. "He he he, married. He he."

'Hmm, I could use this for a new painting.' Lin Chung thought. 'Maybe the Happy Lovers?'

'Why me?!' Both thought with blushes as the screen went black.


	169. Chapter 169

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 169

What if Shaggy and Scooby got coaching positions at a different school for monsters?

Series: Scooby Doo and Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A large red van was driving on down the road with Shaggy at the wheel and Scooby beside him.

"Lik oh boy Scoob, we finally get some time off from solving mysteries." Said Shaggy.

"Reah, rust rope rhe rang ris roing rokay rithout reir rait." Replied Scooby.

That's when Shaggy pulled up a map, and not looking where he's driving. "Like so if we pass through this tunnel, we should find ourselves at...Yokai Academy? Like that sounds Japanese."

And as the van goes through the tunnel, Scooby starts freaking out.

"Huh? Like, what's wrong, Scoob?" He said as he put the map down.

Mysterious lights scattered around the tunnel as Shaggy started freaking out too.

"Zoinks! Like this coaching job better not be what I think it is!"

"Raggy, rold re!"

"Like, no way! You hold me!"

And then they were at the otherside.

"A rooky rorest rafter a risturbung runnel."

"Like yeah, I think we should go back." They were about to drive back, but then they hit a bus! "Like, shit! Now I probably pissed the guy off."

They stepped out and jumping out of the bus was...

"Hey you idiots! Watch where you're going!" Shouted Kokoa.

"R-re're worry." Said Scooby.

"Like, it was an honest accident."

The girl blinked at Scooby and raised an eyebrow. "Did that dog just talk?"

"Shouldn't be that strange Mistress Kokoa, I'm a talking animal as well, we!" Said Kou.

"Like, did that bat just talk?" asked Shaggy with a gulp.

"Rike re waid Waggy, you're with a ralking animal reveryday."

"Yeah, but you have a speech impediment."

"Enough of this mindless dribble!" Then she grabbed Kou and squeezed and squished him into a giant axe. "Get ready to die!"

"Like, I'm never ready to die!" Shouted Shaggy as they ran into the forest.

"Rait ror re!" called Scooby running after him as Kokoa chased them.

"Oh no you don't!" She then gave chase.

Meanwhile...

'My name, is Tsukune Aono, and like each bright and sunny day, I get to share it with my best friends, Kurumu...'

That's when said succubus started smothering him in her chest!

'Yukari...'

Said witchling dropped a washtub on Kurumu's head, making her let go!

"Mizore..."

The Yuki-Onna made girlsicles outta them.

'...And best of them all, Moka.'

Then we see Tsukune getting his blood sucked.

"Ugh, you always get him at the end, no fair!" Complained Kurumu.

"Why can't we have him." Said Yukari.

"Yeah, share the guy who'll make our babies." Said Mizore.

That's when...

"LIKE GANGWAY!" Shouted Shaggy as he and Scooby ran over Tsukune and Moka.

"Tsukune!" The girls panicked. They ran over to their crush who had swirls in his eyes before getting another footprint on his face thanks to Kokoa.

"Damn, that Kokoa!" Said Kurumu.

Tsukune then got up. "Did I just get ran over by a hippie and his dog?"

"No, you got ran over by the new PE coach and his dog." Ruby interjected.

"Wait, since when did we get a new teacher?" asked Yukari.

"Since Mr. Kotsuba got fired."

"Thank God." Said Mizore. 'I thought I was going to end up freezing him and shattering him on my own.'

"So what makes him and his dog qualified to be coaches?" Asked Yukari. "He seems on the slim side to be athletic."

"Apparently during their usual job as...I think private investigators, I forget, they tend to do a lot of running." Ruby explained. "Maybe you'll figure out what they do later during PE period. Now go, you'll be late for class."

Back to Shaggy, Scooby and Kokoa...

"Like, Scoob, it's a hallway!"

"Ri can rake a rint."

"What are these dumb tourists planning?"

That's when they ran into a room.

"Gotcha now!" That's when they ran out another room and into the next room. "Hold still and accept your death!"

That's when Scooby and Shaggy exited through 2 separate rooms and ran into 2 other seperate rooms.

"Mistress Kokoa, the dog ran into the broom closet, we!"

"Haha! You're dea-what?!" Scooby was nowhere to be seen as he ran out of another room carried by Papi the Harpy and thrown into another room. "Damn it!"

"Mistress Kokoa, are these people wizards?"

That's when a giant Shaggy and Scooby popped out and ran into another room.

"Okay, I'm tired of this bullshit!" That's when Kokoa turned Kou into a hammer and knocked off all the doorknobs, leaving one left! "Now I have them!" She opened the door and was pulled in by some familiar bad guys from the Scooby Doo franchise. They proceeded to beat on her while Shaggy and Scooby got away to the teacher's lounge, while not noticing 5 familiar faces they just ran by.

*sniff!* *sniff* "You girls smell that?" Asked a girl with red curly hair.

"Winnie darling, remember, you're the only one with that good of a nose." Said a girl with long purple hair with a white streak in it."

"I can't smell anything, but I sure saw something red fly by." laughed a translucent blue girl with white hair.

"Phantasma, go back to your human disguise, you're gonna get in trouble." Said a girl with tan skin, blue eyes, short black hair and an ankh necklace.

"Come-on Tanis, we already did it when that human was almost burned alive." Said a tall pale skinned girl with black frizzy hair.

"Yes, lighten up, because I have a feeling things are gonna get much more interesting." Said the red curly haired girl.

With Scooby and Shaggy both panted while barricading the door up.

"Uh...what was that for meow?" Asked Ms. Nekonome.

"Like, there's a crazy girl trying to kill us!" That's when Shaggy realized he accidentally locked him and the other teachers in.

"Did she have red hair and green eyes?"

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Oh my, that's just Kokoa Shuzen, she tends to do that." remarked Ms. Ririka with a smile. "She tends to blow up, she really must see an anger management class about that."

"So you're the new coach the headmaster hired meow?" Asked Ms. Nekonome

"Yeah? Shaggy Rogers and this is my best friend Scooby Doo."

"Raggy, Ri rink this roman is a rat in risguise."

"Like that's ridiculous Scoob, she can't be a cat."

"Finally, someone who can't see through my diguise." sighed Nekonome with a smile.

"Wait, disguise?"

"Yes, did you forget the rule that you're allowed to reveal your true form on campus?"

"Like, oh right, I was wondering why I needed to put on a magical disguise." He said, pretending like he just suddenly forgot.

"Well anyways, your 1st PE period will be in 30 minutes, don't be late coach." Ms. Ririka used her monster form to rip the wooden boards off the door as she and Ms. Nekonome left the room.

'Was that guy a wizard? Where did he pull these boards out from?'

*gulp* "Like Scoob, ol' buddy, ol' friend, ol' pal...I think we just entered Hell."

"Rah, rand Ri'm scared."

"Like I'm scared too, but as long as I make sure nobody knows I'm a human, I'll be safe." he gulped. "Like, that should be really easy, right?" Said Shaggy "Like, I wonder how the gang is doing."

Meanwhile...

"Alright Lebron James, I know you're old, but we need you to be our bait for the Cleveland Ghost." Said Fred.

"I'm forced to carry my team of idiots all the time, this won't be any different."

Back to Scooby and Shaggy who were out in the field, presenting themselves to the class.

"Like, hi there fellas." he smiled. "I'll be your new PE Coach with my best bud here Scooby Door, you can just call me Mr. Rogers."

"Aww, the doggie's so cute." Said the girls.

"Rog? Rhere?"

"Whoa, your dog can talk!"

"Eh, he doesn't like to be owned by anyone, he wants to have just as many equal rights as everyone el-" That's when everyone crowded around Scooby and started petting him. 'Like here we go, they're gonna stroke his ego.'

"Wow, I've seen werewolves, but not a dog talking all on its own."

"He must be a familiar."

"Is our coach a wizard?"

That's when Shaggy blew the whistle. "Okay class, get back to your rows so we can do roll call."

All of them moved on back.

"Kurumu Kurono."

"Here."

"Some Background Character..."

"I know it's a weird name, but my mom was high."

"Pointless Reference..."

"I'm her twin brother."

"Riiiiight..."

He kept on going down the list till he found someone familiar. "Sibella?"

"Here Coach Rodgers."

Him and Scooby turned to see a teenage Sibella Vampira. 'Like wow, she really grew up since the last time we saw her.' Thought Shaggy

'Arooooo, rait, you ret her ren she was a rid.' Thought Scooby. 'Rave some rass you rorndog.'

'Wait a sec...if she's here, then are the Grimwood Girls here too?' They thought at the same time.

"Uh...Winnie?"

"Here coach."

They looked over again and saw a teenage Winnie Werewolf.

'Like if I could still turn into a werewolf...no Norville, you met her when she was just a puppy.'

"Phantasma?"

"Hee hee hee, here coach!"

They turned and noticed her PE uniform wasn't zipped up all the way because of her chest.

'Re needs ro get a rigger racksuit.' Thought Scooby 'Ri mean tracksuit.'

"Elsa?"

"Ready to run coach." Elsa Frankenteen was the tallest of the bunch and hard to miss.

'Like she's almost as big as The Bride of Frankenstein now.' he thought before glancing at Winnie. 'And she's really getting up there next to Sibella.' "Littl, I-I mean, Tanis?"

"Present."

"Uh..."

Like how Noah parted the Red Sea, the students all moved out of the way to reveal Tanis.

'Weird, was Coach Rodgers about to say a nickname?' Thought Kurumu.

'Raggy, rhe's ruman." whispered Scooby.

"Like, I know that, the scary snake lady told us everyone has a human disguise." He whispered back.

After some more roll call...

"Like alright everybody, let's do some stretches and then we start running."

After stretching, Scooby and Shaggy saw how everyone ran.

"Amateurs, like check this out!" Then Shaggy and Scooby ran one lap.

'Whoa, they're fast!' Thought Kurumu.

"Amazing, how did you do that?" The students cheered.

"Hard work, determination, lots of milk." Shaggy replied. 'And being a complete and utter coward your whole life.'

"Reay, rilk." nodded Scooby.

'These guys look like real hams, if Mr. Kotsubo comes back for revenge, I doubt they'll live. Gotta warn Tsukune and the others during lunch.'

Meanwhile...in the bushes...

"These 2 stole my teaching job? Unbelievable! They'll get there's during lunch!" growled the former teacher with a scowl.

Soon lunch came and Shaggy and Scooby decided to eat on the roof, coincidentally Tsukune and co were there as well.

"Hey, it's the new coach." whispered Moka.

The 2 sat down, and then noticed them. "Oh hey, don't mind us, just a guy and his best friend having lunch."

"Reah, rhat re raid."

'It's still crazy that his dog can talk.' Thought Tsukune.

"Tsukune, don't mind them, now have some of my homemade curry." Said Kurumu.

"Don't listen to her, have some of the curry I made you." "Said Mizore.

That's when the door swung open and out came Grimwood Girls. "Shaggy and Scooby!" The girls shouted with happy voices.

"Like, hey there girls."

They all gave Shaggy and Scooby big hugs.

"Why did you run from Grimwood? Just when the party for our safe return from Revolta's was getting crazy." Said Phantasma.

"We missed you guys." Said Elsa.

"Whoa...apparently they have some sort of history." Said Yukari.

"Let's go ask them."

"Like, we kinda had our fill of being teachers when we saw the new students."

"And yet here you are, where there's many times more than us and the new students - who are coincidentally attending Yokai Academy - combined." Said Winnie.

"Excuse me...uh...how do you know these girls?" Asked Tsukune.

"Funny story, imagine me, a human getting tricked into being the PE coach for a bunch of boarding school students." he chuckled with Scooby doing the same.

"These 2, and Scooby's nephew saved us from an evil 4 armed witch who tried to turn us into her minions." Sibella explained.

"Whoa." Said Yukari. "So...what happened to the witch?"

"She rost rikely died, re escaped rer rastle ras it was rexploding!"

Then Yukari fainted.

"Yahoo-hoo! I like these guys." Then Kurumu got hit with a washtub.

"Also...where is Scooby's nephew Scrappy?" Asked Tanis.

"Yeah, tell us." Said Sibella.

"We don't talk about him, anymore." Said both in monotone.

"But..." Then Winnie was interrupted.

"I SAID WE DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!"

"..."

"Like...sorry girls, it'll be much better if we forgot about him and move on." he replied while smiling. "Like, so how's this new school been treating you all?"

"It's been interesting." Said Phantasma.

"Yeah, we felt it would get boring at 1st, but the fights those guys have been getting into make things interesting." Said Tanis, as she pointed to them.

"Wait...we had an audience all this time to our showdowns?" Said Mizore, before looking directly at the reader. "And I thought I was good at silently watching people."

"Like, what fights?"

"Well..." Moka started.

"I'd take off the rosary on her chest, and she literally kicks someone's ass." Tsukune finished.

"And most of the fights end in one kick." Added Yukari.

"Run kick?"

"Like, that's amazing, you're like a superhero."

"I know, right." Added Tsukune. "Also...earlier in the beginning of your story...I couldn't help but hear you were human."

"Like, yeah, but don't tell anyone, I don't wanna die, I haven't eating everything in the world 1000 times yet." he spoke nervously.

"Wait...you wanna eat everything a thousand times?" Asked Tsukune.

"Like, me and Scoob here are able to eat a lot and then run off all the fat." Shaggy said as they pulled out a 9 foot tall, footlong and then eat it all in one bite.

All the teens couldn't believe what they saw.

"That was awesome, you gotta teach me how to do that next time." Said Winnie, before a tentacle grabbed her! "Whoa!"

"Winnie!"

"So...you're Norville Rogers and Scoobert Doo, my replacements." Said Mr. Kotsubo as he flailed Winnie around.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying to molest the students!" Said Tsukune.

"Like, what?!" spoke Shaggy and Scooby.

"He's a pervert who tried to force Mizore into something she didn't want." frowned Kurumu.

"That's right, and after I kill the hippie and his talking dog, I'll have my way with all you fine ladies!"

"Like, somebody start the music!"

"Start...what music?" Asked Mr. Kotsuba, but then disembodied background music started playing.

"There we go!" Then Scooby and Shaggy started running with Mr. Kotsuba behind them!

'Gotta break free of this jackass and save Shaggy and Scooby.' Thought Winnie.

"Like here comes a hallway with a lot of doors!"

"Ret's rive him rhe worst case rof confusion."

"You can run but you can't hide!"

Then we cut to Scooby, Shaggy and Mr. Kotsubo dancing while playing instruments.

"Wait...what the hell am I doing?" He tried to swipe at them, but they ducked and went back to running!

"Rext tactic!"

Mr. Kotsubo then runs past Shaggy and Scooby who were in trenchcoat disguises.

Then we cut to Tsukune and Moka dancing with Daphne, Freddy and Velma.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Moka.

"We're not really here, it's just a gag." Said Fred.

"Oh."

Shaggy and Scooby tried sneaking away, but then got chased by Kokoa who was holding a giant hook! But that's when Phantasma possessed her body and made Kokoa run into a wall!

"Ret's ditch rese coats!" But when they threw them off.

"There you are!"

"Hold still so I can kill you!" Said Mr. Kotsubo who was them grabbed by Elsa, Sibella and Inner Moka. "Hey, let go!"

That's when Winnie cut off one of his tentacles with his claws! Freeing her from his grasp.

"Ow! You little bitch!"

The 3 girls holding him down then threw him overhead!

"Whoa!" He hit the floor with a hard thud! Mizore froze all his tentacles in place.

"End it Moka!" She called out.

"Know your place!"

"Never come back to our school!" Sibella added as she joined in on kicking Mr. Kotsubo into the stratosphere.

"AHHHHHH!" He then landed somewhere far from school. "Okay, guess I'll stop trying to make a move on the students..." He said while in pain.

"This showdown took a whole, oh why should I care, this is a fanfic, we!" The Kou flew away.

"Like, that was so awesome!" He said while Inner Moka put the rosary back on.

"Thank you Shaggy, I gave him my hardest kick." Said Sibella.

"I can't wait for you guys to coach us all everyday." Said Tanis.

"Like well...funny thing, this was only a part-time job, after some time is over, back to doing our usual job."

"Aww..." They said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, we're gonna have tons of fun before we have to go."

"Yay!"

The days went on as usual, and from days to weeks and soon, Shaggy and Scooby had to leave Yokai Academy.

*Years Later...*

"Hey Scoob, looks like we were given another coaching job."

"Where?" Said Scooby, in his old age.

"Some college called MU."


	170. Chapter 170

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 170

What if the truth came out about Cyclonis and her staff?

Series: Storm Hawks

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atmos, the world of mountaintop kingdoms called Terras, of strange and bizarre creatures, and of course the nobel protectors of these lands The Skyknights. However our story begins below, in the hellish surface world known as The Wastelands.

And by hellish, we mean that literally. No grass, no water, nothing but lava pools and streams, small volcanoes, dark clouds with no sunlight, and all manner of horrible and nightmare inducing wildlife.

No self respecting person would dare go down to such a horrible place. Except of course for a lone Cyclonian battleship.

The large ship was flying over the terrain and dangerous animals while it showed the leader of the Cyclonian empire, Cyclonis herself. She entered the bridge with her staff in hand. "Status report Captain."

"Master Cyclonis, right now we haven't spotted any visible sighting of the ruins yet, but we should be coming upon on their location any minute now."

"Incoming monsters on the port side!" cried one Talon as a large serpent rose up and snapped at the ship with hunger.

"Open fire!" the captain barked before the ships weapons aimed at the beast and shot at it.

The blasts hit the serpent making it roar out and lash at one of the cannons before it tried tugging on it.

"We can't shake it!" another Talon called while Cyclonis groaned.

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools." she then floated out of the bridge.

As the serpent ripped off another cannon Cyclonus floated out the nearest exit before loading a Blizzard Crystal into her staff.

"Hungry? Then let me give you something to cool you down." she pointed the staff at the serpent's head and unleash a powerful flurry of ice and snow.

It roared out and lashed towards her, but the accelerating drop in temperature caused it to slowly freeze on the spot right in front of her.

"Pathetic." she frowned before heading back to the entrance and made her way onto the bridge. "Let's speed things along, I don't want us to waste anymore time and crystal here. Find me those ruins or I will personally feed you the next creature we encounter. Starting with you, captain." she said sparing only a glance at him.

He gulped and felt a chill in his spine."Y-Yes Master Cyclonis, at once. You heard her, full speed ahead!"

The Talons rushed to speed up the engines while Cyclonis crossed her arms.

"It has to be here, where is it?" she grit her teeth and looked out the window.

All the Talons looked around until…

"There!" one Talon called out as they went around a small volcano and saw ruins of an ancient city. They gathered around to get a good look before cyclonus floated down and pushed them out of her way.

She slowly smirked at the sight while letting out a low chuckle. "There it is, the legends were true." her smirk vanished and she looked at her Talons. "Well?! What are you halfwits waiting for?! Take us down there!"

"Yes ma'am!" the captain saluted before the others began to slowly get the ship to move towards the ruins.

"Ma'am. Uh...I don't see any place safe to land, also the hull is starting to melt fro the prolonged heat." one Talon said in fear as she slowly turned to him with a look of anger.

Moments later the Talon was thrown through the window and fell screaming to his death.

"I won't repeat myself. Take. Us. Down. There! Or at the very least as far down as we can so I can go find the relic. We are not leaving without it!" she ordered making every man there wish they were anywhere but with their leader.

Once they went as low as the cloud, many of the Talons grabbed their skimmers and flew off to search the ruins.

"I've never seen Master Cyclonus this bent out of shape." one of the Talons spoke. "What is she even looking for down here in this hell hole?"

"No clue, but she said to be on the lookout for crystal energy readings. Why else would we have these new scanners in our Skimmers?"

"Crystals? Down here in the ass end of the world?"

"I don't question it and I manage to live another day. I suggest you do the same." the second talon said before their scanners pinged. "We got something. Down there." he point at a structure that looked like a small castle.

'I hope I picked the right day to get out of bed.' the other thought before all skimmers steered towards it.

Some time later back on the ship, Master Cyclonus was reading an old book as she paced. "And the mountains let loose their fury, covering the land in fire and ash. Creatures of the underworld were unleashed spilling the blood of innocent and guilty alike. The oceans turned to steam and the people raced to higher ground desperate to save their lives. Up and up they traveled until finding sanctuary above the clouds." she closed the book and looked to the captain. "Do you know what that story is about, Captain?"

"Um, no Master Cyclonis."

"It's the tail of how our people, all people came to live on the lands we call Terra's, the earliest recorded events of this world. The exodus of our ancestors was caused by the power of the relic in these ruins. With it I will rule all of Atmos unchallenged." she smirked. "And I'll ensure that every sky knight is permanently, and utterly, destroyed."

The doors opened and the two Talons from before walked in battered, bruised and even burned.

"We...found something." the first Talon spoke.

"Where are the others?" questioned the captain as they walked by.

"What others? We're all that's left." the second Talon said. "The place was swarming with fire scorpions. We were lucky to escape with our lives."

"Enough babbling!" shouted Cyclonis. "Show me what you found."

The two gulped before they shakingly pulled out a bronze box with a lock on the front. They winced as she raised her staff before breaking the lock off and opened it.

One look at the contents and she smiled ear to ear. She reached in and slowly pulled out a gold crown which had blue crystals on the top points of it. "Finally a Crown of Beasts!" she said and looked it over and noticed an empty slot on one of the points and lost her smile. "No...no this can't be! Its missing a crystal!"

The Talons gulped seeing her suddenly turn angry and looked at the two talons.

"Where. Is. The crystal?!"

"W-We don't know! We swear! We never even opened the box!" the Talon said as the other held it upside down and started to shake it. Nothing else came out which just made Cyclonis more mad.

The ship shook as an explosion hit.

"What's going on?!"

"We got a ship on radar." spoke one talon looking at the screen. "Wait, it looks like...the Condor!"

"Storm Hawks!" Cyclonis growled. "Get every cannon locked on their ship and blow them into the wasteland, now!"

The Condor flew towards the Cyclonian ship as the Storm Hawks rode out on their skimmers.

"Aw man, of all the places we had to follow the Cyclonians, it had to be the wasteland." muttered Finn.

"Suck it up Finn. What ever Cyclonis wants down here, it can't be good." Piper spoke.

"Yeah I forgot, you're the expert on Cyclonis. she's your best friend after all." remarked Finn rhetorically getting a glare from the girl.

"Chill it you two, we need to stay focused." spoke Aerrow before they saw energy blasts start coming their way. "Heads up!"

All of them started to swerve around to avoid the blasts while Stork himself was shivering in the condor.

"Oh this is bad, I can already imagine me crashing down, exploding, and then burning away in a fireball of death into nothing." the pilot whimpered in fear.

"Finn! Junko! Lay down some cover fire!" ordered Aerrow. "Piper with me!"

"I'm on!" Finn brought his crossbow out and took aim before he started firing while Junko fired two crystal missiles out which hit the hull on the ship with a cannon getting knocked out.

"Is it odd we haven't seen any Talons?" asked Piper. "At this point there should be a dozen of them coming out."

"Yeah, something's up." Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

"This'll be a breeze." spoke Finn who shot at more cannons knocking them out while they got near the hangar doors.

"Is it just me or was that way too easy?" asked Junko.

"Yeah, almost like they wanted us to come in." spoke Piper with suspicion before the door opened. "What do you think Aerrow?"

"I think you should surrender." Master Cyclonis spoke walking out.

"Cyclonis." frowned Aerrow as they all landed their skimmers and he stood up. "I'm surprised, usually you'd have us surrounded. What happened? They all go on strike?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." she said holding up her staff. The crystal glowed before she swiped it and sent an arc of icicles flying at them.

Piper, Aerrow, Radarr, and Finn dodged while Junko smashed through a few.

"I'll make sure the creatures down below have a few snacks before I leave here." she smiled evilly. "Of course, there might be a place for you Piper."

"Hard pass." Piper frowned.

"Oh well, then freeze!" she glared before letting out a cold blast of air which froze the ground making them jump out of the way before it hit and froze up Finn's ride.

"Aw man!" Finn whined. "My ride!" he went to work on chipping it free leaving the others to fight.

"Storm Hawks, surround her." called Aerrow pulling his swords out while Junko got his knuckle busters, Piper her staff, and Rader growled ready to pounce as they circled around her.

"Oh no, I'm outnumbered and outmatched, woe is me." spoke Cyclonis in a dramatic tone before spinning her staff and sent large ice balls at Finn who fired at them.

"Woah."

"Grab her!" Called Aerrow.

Junko let out a roar and ran at her, but Cyclonus ducked his arms and knocked him under the chin with the end of her staff before swinging her leg and kicked him away just as Radarr lunged up and latched onto her face.

"Why you little-" she growled trying to yank him off and saw Piper rush at her before parrying her blow while pushing Radarr off. "Rat!" she shouted and through him over the edge.

Radarr cried out in fear before Junko grabbed him. "I gotcha little buddy!"

Aerrow jumped up and swung down before Cyclonis jumped away from Piper and held the staff up with the crystal glowing. She slammed the staff on the staff on the ground sending a pulse of energy knocking them back.

"I'm disappointed, if I knew it would be this simple to crush you, I'd have save myself the time and done it on my own in the very beginning." she smiled before laughing.

"Tough talk from someone who has the Dark Ace do all the work." Aerrow jabbed to distract her while Piper moved behind Cyclonis.

"Dark Ace, that fool has failed me too many times. His only real success was killing the _real_ Storm Hawks." she shot back tauntingly with a smirk.

Aerrow tightened his grip on his sword but didn't let her insults get to him "Then I guess we're just too much if he can't take us down just as easy. Also you talk way too much. Piper now!"

The girl jumped and tackled Cyclonis down causing her staff to go flying across the floor out of her hand before Aerrow grabbed it.

"Let's see you fight without a weapon."

"No!" hissed Cyclonis pushing Piper off her and stood up with a glare at the male who casually tossed it up and caught it. "Give me that! That staff is a Cyclonian relic!"

"Well than I guess I should be careful." he said tossing the staff and catching it in his hand again and again before purposely letting it drop off into the wasteland. "Oops." he smirked.

"My grandmother's staff!" she screamed before running over and shoved him aside before looking down as it went down and fell in a lava pool. Her pupils shrank before screaming to the sky as a dark purple light shone from her eyes and mouth.

"Woah!" Spoke Finn as all of them stared at her with Cyclonis holding her head. "Uh, is that normal?" He asked.

"Piper, any idea what's going on?" Aerrow questioned as he backed away.

"For once, not a one." she said feeling slightly afraid.

"Maybe we should get out of here." suggested Junko with Radarr nodding.

Cyclonis' screams became more inhuman while her head felt like it was splitting apart before she fell to her knees and the Storm Hawks ran for their rides. "AHHHHH!"

"She's possessed!" screamed Finn. "Every sky knight for himself!"

They managed to get to their skimmers, with Finn kicking off the last of the ice on his own, just as Cyclonis fell down and passed out with the light slowly dispersing.

The Talons looked shocked before the captain regained his senses. "Go get her you fools!"

"Yes sir!" the remaining talons said and rushed to save Master Cyclonis. They gently picked her up while the Storm Hawks flew out of the hangar and carried her off. They carried her onto the ship before the second talon looked at her.

"Is it just me or does she seem less pale?" he said noting the pigment of her skin.

"Don't ask stupid questions and just carry her."

"Let's get back to Cyclonia." said the captain before the ship turned and headed out of the wastelands.

The Storm Hawks landed back on the Condor with Finn letting out a sigh of relief. "What the heck just happened!?"

"I don't know, I've never seen something like that." spoke Piper while Stork came down.

"So, I assume with all your limbs intact everything went alright?"

"We….don't really know." said Aerrow. "We bailed out when this evil looking light shined from Cyclonis' eye and mouth. It was...unnatural."

"She was possessed!" spoke Finn while gulping. "It was the creepiest thing I've ever seen man! The way she screamed." he shuddered and look at Stork. "I swear if you were there you'd totally crap your pants."

"Possession?" Stork shuddered with a twitching eye. "Oh no, I need to go get my anti-ghost kit just in case it comes here." he spoke darting his eyes around before rushing off.

"Piper, are you sure you've never heard of anything like what we just saw?" asked Aerrow.

"Well if that WAS a possession, it's something I've never read in books. Usually they're more...out of control, but with her, it happened all of a sudden and didn't start until after her staff fell into the wastelands. I'll need to go over my books."

"And I...need a fresh pair of underwear." Junko said in embarrassment tapping his index fingers together.

"Yuck, TMI dude." Finn spoke in disgust.

The next day in Cyclonia, Cyclonis was currently resting in her bedchambers. She groaned and opened her eyes which had changed from their purple coloration to a vibrant blue and the dark circles around them were gone

"Ugh...w...w...what happened?" she wondered and sat up and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She slowly climbed out of bed, her muscles aching. "Ow, I feel.. like I got hit by a skimmer." she said before looking around. The decor of the room feeling more imposing then she remembered and gulped while she rubbed her arms. She suddenly gasped as her eyes fell on a woman with ebony black hair and peach skin tone. It took only a second to realize she was looking in her mirror. "W-W-What in all of Atmos-" was all she managed to get out before her head pounded again and images flashed before her eyes. Previously locked away memories awakened, and falsified memoried corrected. She let out a gasp and her pupils shrank. "I….I remember." she muttered before the door opened making her jump with a squeak as she looked to see Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe walk in.

"Master Cyclonis? I thought I heard something." spoke Dark Ace walking in. "How are you feeling?"

"I, uh…I'm fine, thank you."

The three blinked in surprise.

"Thank you?" Ravess questioned. "Are you feeling alright Master Cyclonis?"

"Yes, I'm feeling just peachy." she spoke while glancing away for a sec. "Uh, can you give me a few minutes please? I'm still waking up." she said with an awkward smile and her hands behind her back.

"Um, of course." Dark Ace nodded before they stepped out and closed the door. "That was...new."

"Something is definitely different about her." Snipe spike. "She wasn't as scary as she usually is, she seemed….cute."

"Be quiet or she'll hear." frowned Ravess while rubbing her chin. "It's not just that, did it seem like her skin looked brighter than normal. And her eyes, they've changed color entirely."

"I'm going to go question those crew members and find out if they saw anything we should know about." spoke Dark Ace before walking down the hall. "Keep an eye on her Sinpe."

"Fine." Snipe let out with a groan. "I don't get what the big deal is anyway, so she looks a bit different, big deal."

"Ravess, go through her laboratory and see if you can find anything." Dark Ace said to the woman.

"If I must, Snipe, you stay right here and make sure to keep an eye on Master Cyclonis, don't go anywhere." she and walked away while Snipe growled at being treated like a child.

He huffed and crossed his arms while in the room Cyclonus was freaking out pacing back and forth.

"What am I going to do?" she said biting one of her nails. "They're going to kill me when they learn I'm powerless. Heck, it's what I would do in a situation like this." she whimpered and tried to think up a plan. "I need to get out of here...but then... where would I even go? Everyone hates me." she whined and grabbed her head. "What I wouldn't give for a hero to save." she said before a thought dawned on her. "Or a team of heroes!" she smiled before it fell. "But...they'll never believe me...of course every other option seems to be worse so…hmm."

Snipe leaned against the wall next to Cyclonis' chamber door with a bored expression. "Ugh, why do I gotta do this? I could really go for one of those smoothies i've been hearing about" he spotted a Talon walking by and got an idea. "Hey you!"

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yeah you, get over here on the double." he demanded.

"Y-Yes sir." he saluted and speed walked up.

"You stay here and don't let anyone in or out, got it?"

"Yes sir." nodded the Talon nervously. "But isn't this Master Cyclonis' room?"

"Don't ask stupid questions and do as your told by your superiors!"

The Talon nodded before saluting as Snipe walked off. He stood in front of the door while noting how silent it became. Suddenly the door opened and Master Cyclonis stepped out. "Hey!" He quickly moved and put a hand on her shoulder making freeze. "Sorry ma'am, but I have orders from Snipe not to let anyone enter or leave."

'Oh no! Gotta think fast.' she thought for a moment before looking at him with a glare and slapped his hand away. "Snipe? Snipe takes orders from me you….dummy! I am Master Cyclonis!" she spoke up with a hand on her hip and the other on her chest. "I could have you tossed off this terra for even laying a hand on me!"

He reeled back and broke into a cold sweat. "S-S-Sorry Master Cyclonis! Please have mercy."

"As punishment I want you to….to….polish all the floors in the castle. And don't even think of stopping until you can see your reflection in them."

"Yes Master Cyclonis." he nodded before rushing off quickly.

Once he was gone she let out a sigh of relief. "That was close, I don't think I would have gotten away with that if it were actually Snipe, I'd be too scared." she continued making her way through the castle and went to the hanger. "Okay I just need to get my skimmer and I'll be home free."

She tried to be inconspicuous and avoided any Talons that marched on by. 'Don't freak out, don't freak out.'

"Master Cyclonis?"

She softly 'eeped' and stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned to see two Talons and tried to give out a calm response. "W-What is it?"

"We just wanted to know what you were doing here. Not that you need a good reason to be here, we were just curious."

"I am merely searching for my skimmer, that's all. I was going to go out for a ride to get some fresh air and clear my head."

"But isn't your skimmer over there?" asked the other one pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Right, I guess I need to clear my head more than I thought, thank you." she said and headed off in the other direction.

"...Did...Master Cyclonis just thank us?"

"The others are never going to believe this."

Cyclonis gulped and felt relief spotting the skimmer up ahead. "Yes!" she raced over and hopped on before starting it and drove off as fast as as the vehicle would go. She went out the hangar doors before it started flying and hit the throttle on it. She kept her course straight and never looked back. "I just hope they don't blast me out of the sky."

Back aboard the Condor, Piper was in the living area with her books all over the table. She was flipping through the pages of one of them before Stork walked up and placed a wooden statuette on the table. "Um...what is that?" Piper asked.

"Oh just an old totem used to ward off evil spirits." he replied with a smile. "It'll help keep any ghosts from gliding in and taking over your body until you find something."

"Well so far I haven't found anything to explain what happened to Cyclonis."

"What about the staff? Anything weird about it?"

"Not that I know about." she replied flipping a page. "Honestly I think it was just a common staff. Of course with Cyclonis nothing is common."

"Then I'll leave you to your work, just give a call if you see any brain feeding beetles, I've been meaning to put some repellent out, but keep forgetting."

Piper felt a twinge of fear and looked around nervously. She watched Stork walk out and shivered before setting the book down. "I don't get it, I can't find a thing on that staff no matter how hard I look. I mean she said it was a Cyclonian relic and-wait! That's it!" she spoke up and stood up from her seat.

"What's up Piper?" asked Junko walking out to the kitchen as he saw Piper rush over to one of the stacks she had and pull out a book with the Cyclonian symbol on it. "Did you find anything?"

"I think so." she said opening the book. "Do you remember what Cyclonis said about her staff? She said it belonged to her grandmother, the previous Master Cyclonis."

"Yeah." he shivered. "I once saw an old picture of her when I was little, I had nightmares for weeks afterwards."

"Well that's when it clicked." she spoke flipping through the pages before it showed the woman holding the staff while giving a dark glare.

Junko screamed and reeled back upon seeing the picture.

"This staff has actually been in the royal family for generations. From the previous ruler to herself to her own mother, and her mother before. It goes on and on to when Cyclonia itself was founded. So far no male has ever sat upon the Cyclonian thrown, only girls. And the staff has been held by every one of them."

"Meaning...what exactly?"

"The staff might have something to do with why the Cyclonian royals are so evil. It's probably made from a material that causes the wielder to go mad with time."

"Isn't that kinda farfetched?" asked Junko.

" _Calling Storm Hawks, come in Storm Hawks! Is anyone out there?!"_

All of them perked up at the familiar voice coming from the radio.

" _Please, come in!"_

"Uh, does that sound like…" Finn trailed off.

"Master Cyclonis?" Piper finished.

Aerrow walked up to the radio and picked up the mic. "Hello?"

" _Aerrow. Oh thank goodness. You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice."_

"Master Cyclonis?" he questioned in confusion. "Why are you radioing us?"

" _I know I'm the last person you expected to hear from, and you're probably not going to believe me but…. I need help. Lock on to my signal and meet me at my current location."_

"It's a trick." Whispered Stork. "She's probably trying to lure us into a trap and have us be fed to wild Sky Sharks, I say we just keep going and pretend we didn't hear a thing."

" _Please, I...I'm scared, I'm all alone out here. I have no one else to turn to."_ she said with a crack in her voice. " _*Hic* *hic* please."_

"Wait, is she...crying?" whispered Finn with wide eyes while looking at the others.

"...ugh. I hope I don't regret this." Aerrow said softly. "Alright, we're on our way."

"Say what?!" cried Stork with his eye twitching.

" _Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

"Just hold tight, we'll be there as soon as we can." Aerrow said before putting down the mic.

"Are you out of your cloud hopping mind!?" Stork questioned pointing a shaky finger at Aerrow. "I know you like to do reckless things, but this is no better than jumping off a cliff!"

"I know, but given what happened the last time we saw her I think we should check it out. If there's trouble you have permission to fire at will."

"Forget fire at will, let's just speed off!" spoke Finn. "I don't get what's going on, but anything to do with her isn't gonna end well."

"I don't know," Junko said. "If she is in trouble and we just ignore a cry for help, doesn't that make us lousy sky knights?"

"We'd literally be helping out the person who wants us dead." spoke Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Junko's right." said Aerrow. "Enemy or not, sky knights protect those in need. Plus if we catch her we can turn her in. No one will say we're just dumb kids after that."

"Ok, then we're all in agreement." spoke Piper. "I'd like to question her about that staff and what makes it so important."

Stork groaned before taking the control. "Setting course for certain doom."

Back at Cyclonia, Dark Ace was chewing out Snipe.

"You had one job, one simple job! To watch our leader, and what do you do? Put the task to a no name talon then go off, and get a smoothie?!"

Snipe was slurping the drink before he stopped and smiled awkwardly. "Well when you say it like that it does sound kinda bad. But I told him not to let anyone in or out."

"And it never crossed your mind he would let her go if she told him to!?" he snapped slapping the drink to the floor. "Idiot!"

"What did you expect from my little brother?" Ravess spoke from where she stood. "I knew he'd bungle it up somehow, but not this badly."

"Oh yeah?" Snipe glared. "Well did YOU find anything in her precious lab?"

"Oh quite a bit." she smiled. "Take a look at this Dark Ace. Master Cyclonis' notes on her latest plans." she said handing him some papers.

He took them and scanned over them while Snipe tried looking over his shoulder and slowly grinned. "Hmm, now this is quite interesting. Given what I learned from the Talons she went off with I believe I know what our next move should be. But we'll have to divide our focus and find Master Cyclonis as well."

"I'll tell Repton to get to work on finding her." spoke Ravess. "Snipe here can come with, at least then he won't try to dodge work without me seeing it."

"Grr."

Elsewhere the Condor flew towards a small terra in the middle of nowhere. Finn, Stork, and Junko were nervous with Radarr, Aerrow, and Piper were neutral.

"Not picking up any enemy ships, yet." said Stork. "Are you sure we can't turn around?"

"Just keep calm, we should be close enough to head out on our skimmers, but be ready for a fight."

"I just can't believe she sounded like that. She must have practiced really hard to fake cry." remarked Finn.

Radarr gave a nod before Stork spotted a skimmer on the terra, but no one insight. "Yeah thats bait for a trap if I ever saw one."

"Let's go team." Aerrow said heading out.

Cyclonis was hiding behind a rock when she saw the skimmers fly out of the condor and smiled before seeing the team descend down and land. "You're here!" She said walking out. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Well when you cry like that, it makes it hard." remarked Piper, her staff loaded with Fire Bolt Crystals. "Now talk, why did you call us out here?"

"Because, I need help." she said. "You probably think I'm going to spring some trap on you. Well you can relax, I don't want to fight."

"I feel so much better." muttered Finn rolling his eyes.

"I know you're not going to believe this, but everything I've done, it wasn't my fault."

That made Finn nearly bust out laughing while Junko crossed his arms with a frown and Radarr let out a low growl.

"Yeah, should have seen that coming." she admitted looking away with guilt.

"You expect us to believe that after everything you've done?" said Piper.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I swear it's the truth. I never even wanted to rule Cyclonia."

"Look, just tell us why you called us." frowned Aerrow.

She looked at each of them and sighed. "...because you're the only ones I thought would listen to me." she said before sitting on a rock.

"Why, so you can keep telling us more lies?" questioned Piper. "Like when you pretended to be my friend."

"Not everything was a lie. My name really is Lark, or at least it was." she admitted while holding her hands together. "Master Cyclonis is just a title that's been passed down through the family."

"Speaking of which. I have a few questions." Piper stated.

"Ask away, I won't be dishonest anymore."

"Why is it that all your rulers have been female." Piper questioned. "It seems a little sexist."

"It's not by choice. Every Master Cyclonis had to be the first born girl of the next generation. If its a boy they have to wait for the next." she replied. "It's a tradition because the first one to ever settle and rule Cyclonia was female, so they did it to keep the tradition strong and make it clear that the terra can't survive without one. Of course that was the official story, there was another reason. My ancestor stumbled upon a doorway to a place known as the Far-side."

"The what side?" spoke Junko confused.

"It's the place where my families staff came from, where it was made with specifications my ancestor gave to its inhabitants. They made the staff for her, but added something not in the original plans, a dark entity. One that could repair the staff if it was ever broken. My ancestor was possessed by it, and the first Master Cyclonis was born."

"Let me get this straight." spoke Aerrow. "The reason you and your predecessors were evil, was because of something evil, in that staff?"

"That's right, it compelled its bearers to carry out its dark ambitions, waiting for the day when it would find a host of suitable skill and power to take over this world. We were not nobles, we were the vanguards of an even greater evil."

"Oh yeah? Well then why didn't you ever say that when you had it?" questioned Finn.

"I couldn't. When I was little the staff was used to….change me, inside and out. It warped my personality and my appearance, it even changed my memories." she spoke while running her fingers through her hair. "When it fell into the lava and was destroyed for good it lost its hold on me. Everything started coming back to me and my body returned to its natural state."

"I thought you looked different." Junko spoke and let out a sigh of relief. "Guess I won't need to get my eyes checked after all."

"You said it changed your memories, how?" questioned Piper.

"For you to understand I need to go back to the beginning." Cyclonis stood and started pacing. "My father was my grandmother's first born. She resented him for not being female, but he was kind. I remember how gentle he was. He loved me and my mother so much." she smiled, but it was only for a moment. "Then, one day my grandmother came with a squadron of Talons. They...they killed my mother for trying to protect me and beat my father half to death, all by my grandmothers command."

The Storm Hawks' eyes widened while Cyclonis looked close to tears but kept her composure.

"They took me," Cyclonis said visibly hurt on an emotional level. "They took me from the home of my birth to the castle where my grandmother performed a ritual that would make me her successor. I was strapped down on a cold hard table as she twisted my memories to make me hate my father and love her instead. Every moment was sheer agony."

"Oh my god." muttered Piper in horror.

"Then came the day my father tried to rescue me and kill my grandmother, obviously he succeeded in the second part, but he was far too late to save me. He was captured soon after and charged with regicide before they executed him and from a tender young age I was thrusted into the responsibility of leadership. And the worst part was it was me, in my twisted state, that gave the order to have the blade brought down on his neck.

"Ok, now that's just wrong." muttered Finn.

"Now do you see? I want nothing to do with Cyclonia." she said as her sadness grew too great to hold back and her eyes became misty. "I can't go back now that I know what's real and what's not, I just…..I can't."

The group actually felt bad seeing her start crying while Finn felt like a real jerk before Piper got off her skimmer and walked over to stand before Cyclonis. She dropped her weapon before her arms wrapped around the former empress.

Cyclonis was visibly stunned as Piper held her tight which made her cry more before hugging Piper back. Her knees buckled and she could no longer support the weight of her own body.

Piper knelt down and sat on her knees while the girl in her arms practically screamed as she cried her eyes out on Piper's shoulder. Piper rubbed the girl's back while the guys were silent since they didn't wanna interrupt the moment, well except for Finn.

"Wonder how Stork's gonna handle hearing about this."

"Um, yeah about that." Junko said. "Stork wanted to know if it was a trap as soon as possible so...I've kinda been broadcasting to the Condor this whole time."

Aboard the ship the team helmsman was gripping the controls tightly as he grit his teeth and tears started running down his cheeks. "Losing her family, her home, her memories, oh god! Aerrow you bring that poor girl on board!"

"Might wanna hold off until she's done crying, let her get it all out." Aerrow said watching Piper try to sooth the sobbing girl.

"It's gonna be alright, we're right here for you."

After she settled down the Storm Hawks returned to the condor with her. She sat at the table when Stork brought her some water.

"Here, you look a little thirsty." he said offering her the cup.

"Thank you." she said softly and took the glass and downed some of its contents.

"I just never imagined it would turn out like this." muttered Aerrow. "I always thought you were evil to the core, but man, I was way off."

"I thought being an orphan and not knowing your parent was bad," said Piper. "But to go through all that?"

"No offence Cyclonis, but your family is totally bat shit crazy." stated Finn.

"Finn!"

"No, he's right." spoke the girl while looking at the glass. "But now, I don't wanna be called that anymore. My parents named me Lark, so that is my name. Master Cyclonis died with that horrible staff."

"I'd say that's fine by me, Lark." smiled Piper with a hand on the girl's shoulder. "But I do have one last question. What were you doing down in the wastelands this morning?"

"I went down there to see if I could find some ruins of a lost city that held a powerful crown." she said putting the glass down. "Did you know that long ago people lived down there instead of the mountain top kingdoms of today?"

"You're pullin' our legs." said Finn.

"No, it's true. Long ago before the terras, before Atmos existed, the land below the clouds was liveable with water, grass, and plenty of fresh soil for miles around. It was a simpler time. But in those days rulers of the ancient kingdoms achieved peace through power. They possessed crowns that let them control monolithic beasts with their minds."

"Mono-what?" Junko questioned.

"She means enormous, giant even." spoke Aerrow.

"The peace they had was short lived when they decided to start a world wide war that tore the world apart. Forcing people to flee to the mountains for safety as the volcanoes erupted and beast from below the surface made their way topside. The vast seas of water that separates the vast land masses evaporated into the clouds we fly through today."

"Damn." remarked Finn.

"Please tell me you didn't find one of those crowns and it's all just a legend." Stork practically pleaded in terror.

"No, we found it alright." Lark nodded.

"Oh great." he sighed rubbing his forehead. "Well, at least you remembered to bring it with when you left Cyclonia, right?"

"Uh….not exactly, but thankfully it's missing one of the Crystals it needs, a Ceribro Crystal. It's become one of the rarest kind since farmers used them to control their livestock."

"So, as long as it doesn't have all the crystals, it can't work?" asked Finn.

"Not to my original plan. They can still control animals, but they would have to have a strong mental focus to control a large number of them."

"Then I suppose impending doom for us is held off, for now." spoke Stork cautiously.

"I suppose so," Lark said before standing up. "Now all I have to do is get out of this ugly Cyclonia gear and in to a new outfit."

"I have some spare clothes you can use." spoke Piper.

"You sure? I don't want to impose more than I already have."

"Don't worry about it, it's what friends do for each other." Piper said and pulled Lark to the door "Come on, by the time we're done no one will recognize you."

"Thank you Piper." Lark smiled before the two girls left.

"Hey guys, now that she's not evil anymore do you guys think I got a shot?" asked Finn.

"Well, if we count back to all the other times you were lucky with the ladies were, I'd say...no." spoke Aerrow with Radarr shaking his head.

"Not in a million years." added Stork.

"Maybe in your dreams." quipped Junko.

"Thanks guys." he replied sarcastically. "Real confidence booster."

Later in Piper's room, the girls were looking over clothes for Lark.

"Funny, the last time I was in this room I was planning to turn you to my side." Lark started pulling out a blue collared halter top. "Feels like it just happened yesterday."

"Time sure flies when you're in a war for control of Atmos." remarked Piper while Lark looked in the mirror with the top over her chest. "But now that things are different, I might know a better way to keep out of Cyclonian sights, while in plain view."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, what if you joined the Storm Hawks? We're always on the move and no one would suspect you to be apart of our team."

"No offense girlfriend, but this face doesn't exactly blend in with a crowd." she said.

"Well that's simple, but first tell me, how do you feel about dying your hair?"

"Anything, but purple."

"Then it's simple, we give you a new hairstyle, new color, and bingo, you're a whole new girl."

"Yes but most of the Cyclonian empire has seen my face."

"Hmm…..oh!" Piper perked up and pulled out a bird themed masquerade mask. "I was saving this in case we needed to go undercover at a fancy party, but as dumb as most Cyclonian's are this should be perfect."

'I should be offended by that, but i can't help but agree.' she thought. "So you want me to wear a mask including changing my hair and clothes?"

"You have a better idea?"

"Well...I suppose not at the moment." she said and scratched the back of her head.

"Then we've got a plan, you go through and find the right clothes that seem you and I'll go get the scissors and hair dye."

"Okay." Lark nodded.

A few hours later the Raptor's were searching high and low for Master Cyclonis. Repton was getting annoyed though with each passing minute of nothing.

"Grraaah! We've been out here for ours and not a trace of master Cyclonis."

"Maybe she already made it back home boss." spoke Spitz.

"If she did someone would have called us in." he growled while looking down at any nearby terras. "But tell me, _has_ anyone told us?"

"Uhhh….." the Raptors let out in unison.

"NO!" he snarled while making a fist. "Meaning, until we do, we're going to keep looking! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir!"

'If we don't find that woman soon I'm going to lose it.' he thought before noticing the condor. "Storm Hawks? Well boys, it seems like we'll be having a little break from searching. Time we set our sights on a bigger prey." he smiled.

"What is it?" asked Leugey before Hoerk groaned and slapped him. "Ow! What?"

"He means that you blithering idiot!" Hoerk reprimanded and pointed at the ship.

"Oh!"

"Raptors, attack!" Repton ordered.

All of them started flying down with their weapons drawn with the alarms going off in the condor.

"We got incoming!" Stork called out in panic. "A whole squad of raptors, and they look hungry!"

"Get to your skimmers!" ordered Aerrow as he and the others ran to the hangar while passing by Piper's room and knocked on the door. "Piper come on we got Raptors.!"

"Give me a second, I'm almost done in here!" she called back. "Try to hold em off."

"We'll do what we can." he spoke before running to the skimmer while Junko and Finn headed out.

"Oh no, Piper if those lizards find me-" Lark panicked.

"Relax Lark, they won't get you, they probably don't even know you're here, now just hold still, I'm almost done." she said and snipped a little more hair off.

'I hope you're right.' she thought.

Aerrow, Radarr, Junko, and Finn rode out of the hanger ready for a fight. They spotted the raptors before Finn started shooting with Junko and Aerrow flying right at them with their weapons out.

"Let's heat things up a little." Repton said pulling out a fire bolt crystal. He put it in the slot in his weapon before pulling back and flung it, causing it to start spinning while turning into a flaming disc.

"Look out!" Aerrow called. He swerved away while feeling the heat with Junko using his knuckles busters to knock raptors off their rides, or bust a hole in the wings while Finn shot several down.

Repton snarled in anger. "Get it together you idiots!"

"This is too easy." smirked Finn not seeing Repton's weapon spinning back towards his skimmer before it was cut in half. "Aw come on!" before he started going down. He fell from the seat before deploying his chute.

"I got 'em boss!" spoke Spitz flying at Finn with a laugh before he wound up getting knocked off his skimmer when Junko flew up with his arm stretched out, which the raptor hit with a weak groan.

"Haha, not so funny now huh!?" Finn called.

"Duh, I got him!" called Leugey flying over before Junko flew out of the way with the raptor crashing into Hoerk's skimmer.

"Leugey, you moron!" snarled Hoerk.

"Oops, sorry." Leugey apologized.

Repton caught his blade which was steaming hot before swerving out of the way when he saw Aerrow nearly slice into his wings. "Nice try boy!"

"Who said I didn't succeed?" he smirked while Radarr jumped down and landed on the wing with a wrench in his hand.

"Hey, get off my ride!" he barked and swiped his blade at the co-pilot.

Radarr ducked under it and jammed the wrench into the crease in the wings before blowing a raspberry and jumped off before landing on Aerrow's wing.

"Nice one pal!"

Radarr gave a thumbs up while Repton growled and tried to pry the tool out.

"Done." Piper said with a smile. She grabbed a small hand mirror and gave it to Lark. "Take a look."

She took the mirror and looked over her new hair do. Her bangs were shorter, it was styled in tails like when she was disguised, and dyed a light blue color. She gasped and looked herself over while stunned. "Wow...just wow. Where were you when I was looking for a new hairdresser?"

"Thanks, I did the best I could on such short notice. But now I need to help deal with the Raptors."

"Hold on. I think I have an idea to scare them off." Lark said grabbing her hood and stood up wearing the holter top, orange bell-sleeves on her arms, a pair of blue shorts, and orange boots. "Let's go."

"Don't forget the mask."

"Oh right!" Lark said putting the mask on before the two raced out. They hopped on Piper's skimmer who drove them out with Repton roaring and clashed his blade against both of Aerrow's.

"Looks like we got out here just in time. Lark I hope this plan of yours works."

"Just get me close and I'll handle the rest."

"You got it." Piper headed near the two with Aerrow noticing and smirking at Repton.

"Looks like the cavalry showed up."

"You mean your little girlfriend?" Repton spoke with a teasing grin.

"What?" he blushed before getting pushed back by Repton who held his blade up to finish him before Lark stood up.

"Raptor's! Stand down now!" Lark shouted. "If you continue to fight us you will all meet the same end as Master Cyclonis!"

That made any Raptor still there turn to her confused while Repton stopped himself to look at her.

"What are you talking about you little brat?"

She reached down and pulled out the hood for all to see. "Recognise this?"

"Hey, that's Cyclonis' hood!" spoke up Hoerk.

"That's right. Earlier today, Cyclonis was felled by us Storm Hawks!"

"Duh, felled?" questioned Leugey.

"She means she beat her, for good." spoke Aerrow catching on to the plan as Lark tossed the hood to Repton.

"And unless you want to join her, I suggest you leave, now!" instructed Lark.

Repton grabbed it and glared at the smirking girl before looking at the others. "Raptors! We're going, for now. Back to Cyclonia!"

All of them turned and flew off with Repton scowling at the smirking Lark before following them.

"Awhahaha great plan Lark!" Junko laughed.

"Thanks, I thought of it right before me and Piper got out here. Figured if they thought someone killed one of the most powerful crystal users in Atmos they'd get scared and run."

"Uh, but doesn't that mean now they're gonna be gunning for us even more?" asked Finn scratching his head.

"Probably, but you forget, we've faced tougher odds." spoke Aerrow. "Let's head back to the condor and relax while we can."

"And officially make Lark here the newest member of the Storm Hawks." smiled Piper high fiving her new friend.

Later Repton looked at the hood while finding it hard to believe that a girl like Master Cyclonis could be defeated, and by a Storm Hawk of all people. But the hood had her sent and even looked like her hood down to that detail. "Dark Ace will be livid when he sees this." he said as they steered towards Cyclonia.

With said man, he was looking through the plan some more while already imagining the new army Cyclonia would have when the crown was complete. "Oh Cyclonis you mad genius."

"Dark Ace, Repton's just returned, and apparently with some grave news." spoke Ravess entering the room with her brother.

"What is it?" he asked setting the plans aside before the two stepped aside and let Repton step up.

"Dark Ace...it is with a heavy heart that I inform you of Master Cyclonis' demise." spoke the Raptor shocking the three as he held the hood out.

"What?!" cried out Snipe and Ravess at the same time while Dark Ace walked over and took the hood.

"No….it can't be." Snipe muttered.

"Master Cyclonis is...dead?" Ravess questioned.

"Yes, apparently she was killed by some new brat wearing a bird mask." Repton replied. "and she's the newest member of those accursed Storm Hawks."

"The Storm Hawks!?" Snipe shouted. "Those brats have really done it now! I'm gonna go out and smash every single one of them!"

"Hold on Snipe." spoke Dark Ace. "I agree the Storm Hawks must pay for this. But without a leader others will be emboldened to strike against us."

"Then we don't tell them." spoke up Ravess quickly. "I mean, if we spin a little lie and make them think Master Cyclonis is still alive we can come up with a better plan on why they need to keep following orders while urging them to do whatever it takes to crush them."

"Gotta admit sis, that sounds like a pretty good plan."

"...No, we tell them the truth." Dark Ace spoke shocking the siblings. "If they found out we deceived them we'll lose what little of their trust we have. Besides I think it's high time the Cyclonis line came to an end. What do you think of...a tribunal?" he asked looking at them with a grin.

"Wait, you mean we...um...we uh...what's the word?" questioned Snipe scratching his head.

"I believe the word you're looking for, dear brother, is govern." said Ravess catching on and started smiling.

"Precisely." smirked Dark Ace.

"Now hold up a minute." spoke Repton with his arms crossed. "What does that leave me and my raptors then?"

"How about we let you keep breathing?" Dark Ace said pulling out his sword.

Repton grew nervous at the sight of the blade. "Uh….how about you let us have a desert terra all for ourselves and we call it even?"

"Consider it done, but know this, one slip up or going out on our deal, and we'll guarantee every Raptor in Atmos goes extinct."

"Don't worry, my team will be as loyal to your tribunal as we were to Cyclonis."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" spoke Snipe with eager.

"First things first, we have a funeral to put together." Stated Dark Ace.

"I'll get to letting the Talons know it's mandatory." Snipe said.

"Good, we'll need a big audience for the dawn of a new era of Cyclonia."

After the loud announcement went out all around Cyclonia, every talon and citizen headed to the main palace with confusion.

Snipe, Ravess, and Dark Ace stood before the crowd with solem looks on their faces.

"My fellow Cyclonians." spoke Dark Ace. "It pains me to say that our great leader, Master Cyclonis, is no longer with us."

That caused them to start murmuring to each other in shock and horror.

"She was struck down by the cowardly children passing themselves off as Sky Knights, I am of course referring to the Storm Hawks." he looked up with a frown. "They have been a hindrance to the goals our great Master Cyclonis strived for, and now they have shown their true colors by slaying her in cold blood."

Repton walked up holding Cyclonis' hood.

"To add insult to injury they returned this, why you may ask? To mock us. They think that without Master Cyclonis to lead us we will crumble into disarray." he spoke while seeing the crowd start getting angry. "Well I am here to say that will not happen!"

A picture of Master Cyclonis appeared behind the three.

"We will honor her memory by staying strong. Snipe, Ravess and myself will lead you now as the new Cyclonian tribunal! And we will conquer all of Atmos in the name of Cyclonia and Master Cyclonis!" Dark Ace bellowed raising his weapon.

That made the crowd raise their fists up and yelled out in agreement.

After all was said and done the crowd dispersed leaving the three to talk.

"That was quite the eulogy, Dark Ace." said Ravess.

"They bought it all, hook line and sinker." smirked Repton.

"It did the job." Dark Ace smirked. "Now with that arrogant witch gone we can run this place our way."

"And we can start with that crown and plans." smirked Ravess. "What better way to destroy Atmos then on the Storm Hawks watch."

"Finding the last crystal needed to use it shouldn't take too long. See if Gundstaff has one, offer his families freedom in return."

"If he doesn't I'll have to persuade him." smirked Snipe.

"He's a giant, he'll crush you. If he at least knows where to find the crystal get all the information you can."

"Tch, fine." the man rolled his eyes before walking away.

"Go with him to make sure he doesn't mess it up." Dark Ace looked at Ravess. "I have to place an order."

In the the following weeks word spread about the new leadership in Cyclonia and eventually reached the Storm Hawks. This of course made Lark feel more fear than getting discovered.

"I don't believe this!" she spoke with a gulp as she paced on the bridge. "Ravess, Snape, AND Dark Ace in charge of Cyclonia? This isn't good, not good at all!"

"And they're making us look like the worst criminals in history." Piper said. "More than usual."

"Oh please, like anyone's gonna actually think we'd go that far." Finn waved off while relaxing in a chair. "That's all just propaganda they're stirring up."

"What I'm more concerned about is the Cyclonians strange activity." Aerrow said. "They've pulled their forces back and Terra's are being re-taken one after another."

"Yeah, you think they might be starting things over?" asked Junko who was preparing himself a meal.

"With three most corrupt people leading them?" questioned Stork. "Oh no, this is the calm before the storm."

Radarr let out a sound while nodding as he watched outside the window.

"I'll bet it has something to do with the crown." Piper said rubbing her chin.

"Meaning those three are having every Talon they have to find the last crystal." spoke Aerrow.

"If they haven't already found it." Stork spoke ominously.

"Oh please, if they did I'm pretty sure someone would have already noticed them controlling giant monsters." Finn waved off.

" _Mayday Eh! This is the Absolute Zeros! Anyone out there!?"_

"Hey, that sounds like Suzy Lu." spoke Piper walking over and picking up the radio. "Suzy this is Piper, what's going on?"

" _Oh Piper._ " Suzy sighed " _So glad ta hear a friendly voice doncha know._ "

"Same here, but what's giving you so much trouble out there?"

" _We need fuel crystals, and freshwater, and some food, oh and TP. Think you can lend us some of yours?_ "

"Uh sure, we'll try and get there as fast as we can."

" _Great. Just look for the Murk raider ship and don't freak out eh?_ "

"Wait, Merk raider ship?" spoke Junko with a gulp while Stork's eyes widened.

"Suzy Lu, what exactly is going on?" Aerrow asked.

" _Yer gonna want to see for yerself. Trust me._ "

"Trust her? For all we know they might be captured by those pirates." spoke Stork with a deep sigh. "I know! Pretend the radio's destroyed." he whispered to Piper who deadpanned. "Or I could just shut up and steer us towards the point of the signals origin." he said with a submissive tone.

"We'll be right there Suzy Lu."

"Sometimes I think I'd be better off still living down in the wastelands." Stork remarked.

"Junko, please tell me you have some allergy stuff." Finn whispered.

"Yep." Junko saud grabbing some corks and put them in his nostrils.

"Uh...okay then."

Stork steered the condor towards the coordinates while Finn was loading up crystals on his crossbow, just in case. Just then the Murk Raider ship came into view, only it looked like it had seen better days from the look of the scratches in the hull, busted lights, and large dents.

"Dang." muttered Aerrow. "What happened?"

"Something not good." Stork said.

"Any sniffles Junko?" asked Finn.

"Dope my dose is all plugged up."

"Try and see if you can radio Suzy Lu Piper."

"Suzy, its Piper. Are you there?"

" _Yeah we see ya_." Suzy Lu replied. " _Come on in._ "

The ships hangar doors opened and they spotted Tritonn and Harrier inside. They helped the condor fly in close without getting too far off as the ship landed down.

"Is anyone else confused here?" asked Finn. "I mean what are Suzy Lu, Harrier, and Tritonn doing with the Murk Raiders?"

"Yeah, and frankly I've got a bad feeling about it." spoke Aerrow. "Let's go."

"Lark, don't forget your mask."

"Right." she nodded before fastening it over her face before they started to head out, minus Stork.

"Stork, you gonna come?" asked Piper.

"In the event of an emergency escape route, I'd rather be here near the controls so if we're close to being ambushed, I can hit the throttle sooner than later. And also keep close to the weapons system." he whispered the last part.

"Suit yourself." spoke Finn while holding his crossbow. "But just out of curiosity Lark, what are you gonna use to defend yourself with if we get into a fight?"

"I still have my knowledge of Crystals. And a Piper gave me this belt with pockets to hold them."

As they made it off they were suddenly stopped when they saw Captain Scabulous standing there with a smirk.

"Welcome to my ship Storm Hawks, sorry I didn't lay out a platter for you to snack on, but as you could probably tell, this isn't your average house warming party."

Finn held up the crossbow and aimed it at him. "Give the word Aerrow."

"Woah there brosef, no need to go shootin' around in here eh." spoke Billy Rex walking over in between them. "This guy here ain't the bad guy eh."

"The long eared fellow is correct." Herrier spoke. "We have a truce with the raiders, although it's a rather unsteady one."

"A truce? With Murk Raiders?" spoke Aerrow with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, now we really wanna know what's going on. How did you all end up here? Your terras aren't exactly next door to Terra Deep."

"Aye, tis true." Tritonn said. "But with the Cyclonians headin' back home we decided to help take back the terra's together. We have you Storm Hawks to thank for that."

"Oh yeah eh, you dudes took out Cyclonis!" Billy laughed. "Wish I could've been there to see her bite the big one."

"Yeah, it was no problem." spoke Piper while Lark managed to keep a composed expression. "We couldn't have done it without our newest member, everyone say hi to Lark."

"Uh hi." Lark waved trying not to make eye contact.

"She's...shy."

"Well good on ya little lady, we've been getting sick and tired of that woman since she started all this." spoke Blister with his squad nodding.

"Aye, it warms me heart knowin' that scurvy sky hag has gone down to Davy Jones's locker."

"Indeed, I would be happy to ride with you any time." Herrier said.

"Well let's get to what you mean by a truce, because I am lost." spoke Finn. "What happened?"

"It was horrible dontcha know." spoke Suzy with a sigh. "We were all on our way to gettin' every terra back to what they were, but...the Cyclonians stopped us eh."

"But didn't you say dey left?" asked Junko.

"Indeed, but they came back and this time they had a new weapon." Herrier spoke. "A powerful new weapon."

"It's something you all helped me deal with, the Leviathan." spoke Tritonn with a frown and a tone of voice that emphasized enough dread to make Radarr hide behind Aerrow.

"Wait, for real?" spoke Finn. "But I thought we got that all fixed up? I mean weren't you guys gonna use that malt vinegar stuff if it came on by?"

"We did, but the beast just kept coming after us." Herrier spoke. "The Cyclonians somehow managed to get it under their control and started using it to attack any terras they came across with some sort of armor all around it and aerial defence turrets. They basically made it into a living battleship."

"The Cyclonians weaponized a Leviathan?" Aerrow let out in disbelief.

"Oh no, the crown." gasped Lark before covering her mouth.

The other Sky knights looked at her with confusion.

"Crown?" questioned Blister. "What crown?"

"Before we took out Cyclonis we learned she was looking for a relic capable of controlling simple minded creatures." Aerrow explained to them. "No matter how big they are."

"You mean this itty bitty crown is what's causing the beast to lash out this much?" questioned Tritonn.

"It uses Ceribro Crystal." Piper stated. "Five to be accurate."

"Oh, yeah that'd do it." Suzy Lu nodded.

"Meaning if we can get rid of it, the leviathan should go back to its own thinking and lash out at them, then it's just a matter of time and pushing the Cyclonians back and taking back those Terras."

"Uh no offence," Finn spoke up. "But it kinda sounds easier said than done."

"So do a lot of plans we do, but we still manage to get them done." smiled Piper. "But what I don't get is why the Murk Raiders would let you all stay here if you got stranded."

"Simple, if Cyclonia takes over with that giant creature, then who are we gonna pillage from? We might be thieves and pirates, but even we know when to swallow our pride, but just this once, so once that things taken care of, it's back to normal."

"Ok then." Aerrow spoke.

"So what's the plan eh?"

"Simple, if we can sneak our way aboard the Leviathan, then we might be able to find the one using the crown. I get it can control the creature's mind, but something tells me you have to be near it, and I doubt anyone would be tempted to get in close to something that dangerous, except us, of course."

"Our first step should be getting a good look at it." Piper spoke. "To see if we can find any weak spots."

"Right let's go team." Aerrow said leading them back to the condor.

"Just a moment Piper." Harrier said running after her. "May I speak with you for a moment, alone?"

"Uh sure." she said waving off her team.

"Your new friend, Lark was it?" he questioned glancing at said girl as she walked into the condor.

"Yeah, what about her?" Piper questioned nervously thinking he had caught on.

"I must know, is she...seeing anyone?"

"Huh?!" Piper's eyes went wide and she blinked. "Wait, wait, wait….what?"

"I must confess, there is this naughty little part of me that's drawn to attractive women with an air of mystery."

"Uh….I'll have to get back to you on that, like I said, she's a bit shy, but I'll...uh, put in a good word for you." Piper said backing away before running to the condor.

"No. Freaking. Way." Stork said to Aerrow with his arms crossed after the others told him the plan.

"Stork, if we don't this then all of atmos is in trouble." the red head spoke

"I had my ship EATEN by that thing once, there's no way I'm gonna risk it a second time to an armored variation under the control of the Cyclonians! That's like my fifth biggest fear!"

"But what about if the Cyclonians find us with it?" asked Junko. "Will the condor be able to outrun it?"

"If I manage to stock it full of plenty of nitro crystals, I'll take my chase and find the nearest and deepest cave possible and hide there, forever."

Meanwhile, the girls were having a little chat.

"Are you serious? Herrier, leader of the Rex guardians, has a crush on me?" Lark asked.

"I wouldn't say crush this so soon, but he sure does seem into you." smiled Piper. "Look at you, not even a month on the team and already you're getting a guy's attention." she finished with a giggle as she nudged the girls arm with her elbow.

Lark blushed and looked away while feeling embarrassed.

"Who knows, you might even get a fanclub with that air of mystery he likes so much." chuckled Piper really making the girl cover her cheeks before looking up at Aerrow and an idea popped in her head.

'Two can play this game.' "Well I guess he's kinda cute, of course you wouldn't think that giving you have your eyes on someone already." she spoke and nudged her head at Aerrow.

Piper's face turned red. "W-What? That's crazy, me and Aerrow? Psst, as if."

"Gotta admit though, he's real easy on the eyes. Especially when he gets that look of determination. Wow, it's like he has the confidence to move mountains."

"Yeah." Piper swooned.

"Gotcha." smirked Lark making Piper snap out of it and turn more red. "You like Aerrow~"

"Real mature Lark." huffed Piper crossing her arms.

"For the last time! There is no way, no how, that we are going to go looking for that leviathan!"

"Come on dude, it won't be so bad." spoke Finn. "It's just recon."

"Forget it, my mind is made up. And there's nothing you can do about it."

The Storm Hawks looked to each other and grinned with a nod which made Stork grow very nervous.

Later he was tied to a chair while Aerrow started the Condor.

"This is insane! We've been in insane situations, but this is more certainly our impending doom!" Stork raved while struggling like mad to break free.

"Relax, we'll be in and out no prob." Finn waved off.

"According to Suzy Lu the leviathan should be around Terra Tundras." Piper spoke pointing at a map.

"I'll go make sure we have enough paralyser crystals in case it spots , it's gonna be a real doozy." spoke Junko.

"I never really expected the Cyclonians to go so far." Aerrow stated. "Lark, I don't want to offend you, but was this your plan when you were still Master Cyclonis."

"I mean I dabbled with the idea on paper, but I'd put more time into testing first. Maybe start with some sky krill then work my way up to a few Phoenixes." Lark shrugged. "Going right to a Leviathan though? I'm not sure if the crown has complete control over a creature that big, or just manipulating its basic natural instincts."

"We'll see soon enough. We're coming on Terra tundras." Aerrow said before the condor passed throughr clouds and they saw the terra. "Alright, so far I don't see any Cyclonias, that's a good sign."

"This place brings back some bad memories." Lark said.

"Well maybe it'll help if you try and keep this in your mind. Reminding yourself that you're Lark now, you're not Master Cyclonis anymore." advised Piper.

The two smiled before they were shocked by a powerful roar and looked out. They saw something rising up from the clouds and went wide eyed seeing it was the leviathan with what looked like armor covering across it's mouth and back, a tower in the center, and numerous cannons around the sides.

Stork was absolutely terrified at the sight of the monstrosity. His jaw hung low and a small squeak escaped his throat.

"Ok, now that's scary." spoke Finn with a gulp as Junko came back in.

"Alright, we got plen-WAHH!" he shouted.

"That wasn't part of my original plan." Lark breathed.

"What have they done to that poor creature?" Piper questioned.

"I wouldn't start calling it poor for long, look!" spoke Aerrow as they saw Talons start flying off the back of it.

"You think they see us?" asked Finn nervously.

That's when several blasts came out and hit the ship, making it rock and caused them to stumble.

"Ask a stupid question and you get a deadly answer." the blond remarked

"Doom! We're doomed!" Stork cried out.

The Leviathan turned towards the Condor and on top of its head was the Bridge where Dark Ace chuckled as he sat in the command chair with the crown on his head.

"Well, it's about time the Storm Hawks showed up, now to really test out our new weapon." he said before pulling down a mic. "All hands brace yourselves, it's about to get a little bumpy."

Throughout the ship talons that weren't buckled in to seats raced towards the nearest railing and pulled out a retractable cable from their belts and latched them onto the rails by the clips.

Dark Ace put a hand to the crown. "Here me my beast of a servant, crush the Storm Hawks and leave nothing of them left." he spoke holding out his other hand towards the window.

The Leviathan let out a muffled roar before it started to fly towards the condor.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" yelled Piper.

Aerrow turned the ship around and hit the thrusters before trying to evade the crystal blasts while seeing some tentacles rising up from the clouds. "Hang on!" he shouted taking evasive maneuvers but he couldn't shake them.

Stork whimpered as he struggled against his bonds. His eye twitched and leg thumped before screaming and pushed against the ropes until they snapped and ran over before tackling Aerrow away and grabbed at the controls "You're doing it wrong, let me do it!" he steered the ship and was doing a much better job of evading than Aerrow, although the team was getting jostled around.

"Woah! Woah!" cried Piper rolling on the ground and crashing into Junko while Finn held onto the pipes with Radarr slamming into the glass.

Lark was flung into the the air before her head hit that wall. "Gah!"

"Lark!" cried Piper in panic

"I'm okay!" she said grabbing onto another pipe un aware of the crack on her mask. "But I'm gonna have a headache later on."

Dark Ace was getting irritated. "Just grab it you mindless beast!"

The Leviathan growled and tried reaching out with more tentacles from all directions.

"Stork!" the team called out.

"I'm working on it!" The helmsman shouted in a shrill voice. He swerved the ship around the arms while screaming. "Oh lord! If we meet our doom, which we will, THEN I BLAME YOU AERROW!"

"Get us out of here and you can gloat about how you were right for the rest of our lives!" spoke Aerrow bracing himself using the floor while Finn went rolling by him.

"Well when you put it like that, hang on!" he moved the controls forward causing the ship to go flying ahead at full speed allowing it to avoid the arms, just barely. "Junko, go empty every nitro crystal we have into the tank!"

"I'm on it!" he called before he crawled out of the room while trying to keep from flying off.

"Stork, are you sure about that?" asked Lark. "The ship might get torn apart if you push it beyond its limits."

"One thing I learned from being a Storm Hawk. Sometimes you gotta make stupid decisions and hope for the best!" he spoke while gripping the controls. "Meaning when it goes fast, make sure you've written up a will beforehand just to be safe though."

"Guys! This things getting a little close for comfort!" Finn cried.

"Junko should be giving us the speed in 3, 2, 1!" called Aerrow.

The engines roared louder before the ship blasted off. Each of the Storm Hawks felt themselves go reeling back with the ship getting out of the tentacles range.

"No!" growled the Dark Ace. "All cannons fire at them! Don't let them escape!"

Talons rushed to aim the cannons up at the condor and repeatedly fired crystal fire towards it.

"Sir the condor is out of targeting range." one of the technitions stated.

"Damn it!"

"Look on the bright side sir." another talon started nervously. "We sent those punks running."

Dark Ace looked at him and snapped his fingers before two more talons moved over and picked the first one up by his arms before dragging him away as he screamed and pleaded. "Unless we destroy those brats once and for all we've won nothing."

Stork let out a sigh of relief and slumped over the controls as the ship slowed down and they were far away from the creature. "That definitely took a few years off my life, thanks a lot Aerrow."

"Well look on the bright side, we got a good look at it, so now we can try again, but this time with a better plan." Aerrow stated positively. "Let's get back to the others."

"I'm gonna be sick." groaned Finn covering his mouth.

"I need to have my head looked at." Lark said.

The ride back to Terra Deep was slower due to the small amount of crystal fuel left, but they managed to reach the ship.

"Welcome back eh." Billy greeted as they stepped off the ship. "I take it you couldn't get on eh?"

"WE BARELY GOT AWAY WITH OUR LIVES!" screamed Stork twitching more than normal.

"Sounds like a yeah to me." remarked Suzy.

"The Cyclonians have definitely stepped up their game dudes." Finn stated. "That thing was like a crazy nightmare come true."

Piper was helping Lark off the ship as the latter held her head. "Maybe you should lay down and keep your head supported if it hurts that bad."

"Lark!" Harrier called out. He ran over and helped hold her up as she groaned. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I...I hit my head pretty hard in our escape." she winced. "I feel like my head is gonna split."

"Oh you poor thing." he said. He moved his hand up to rub her forehead before the crack in her mask got bigger. "Let me take a look."

"No! I-I mean I'll be alright." she spoke before she saw the mask split down the middle and drop to the floor making her go wide eyed and gasp in horror.

"Oh, not to worry." Harrier reached down and picked them up with a smile. "We can get this fixed up in...no...time." he trailed off when he saw her face. "Master Cyclonis!?"

Lark tried covering her face as Harrier's voice made the others turn their heads with the Storm Hawks going cold.

"What was that eh?" asked Billy.

"Tis true!" Tritonn said grabbing the former empress by the arm. "Her hair might be different, but her face is an exact match!"

"Let me go!" she spoke while he tightened his grip and everyone there turned to the Storm Hawks with frowns.

"Seems to me like you all got something to tell us, don'tcha?" questioned Suzy Lu.

Stork let out a sigh of defeat. "Yep, we're doomed."


	171. Chapter 171

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 171

What if Natsu and the gang wound up in a dark parallel version of their world?

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Light and shadow, shadow and light. Two cornerstones of existence that cannot exist without the other. Each one with their own stories and events, however cheerful or dark it might be.

As for our story, it begins like all stories, in the light.

We find ourselves over at the Fairy Tail guild where everything was calm. Well except for a certain mage of the stars who was not happy.

"Damn it." She cried. "All that hard work...down the drain."

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

She looked up. "The last mission was so bad that we lost all the reward money on building repairs."

"It can't be all that bad."

"It was an entire city!" She cried out.

"Wait, really?" she blinked in surprise. "Just what kind of mission was it?"

"Getting some bandits." She groaned. "But they went too far when the leader brought out a magic that made earthquakes with his feet." She fell on the table. "Why does life hate me so much?!"

Mira sighed while looking at her team. 'Must have been fun.'

"Way to go flamehead, now I gotta get another mission to make my rent this week." frowned Gray.

"Hey don't pin this all on me ice face." He frowned. "You were the one that started using ice swords."

"Says the one making flames and punching the ground like a crazy person!"

"Say that again I dare you!"

"Knock it off you two." Erza glared.

Both looked at her before saying. "You're the one that used massive swords that destroyed half the town!"

She growled while Happy walked away to avoid the crossfire.

That was when something odd happened.

"Package to the…" Spoke a postman from the front gate. "Fairy Tail Guild? Um which one of you wants to sign for this?"

"I will." spoke Lisanna walking over, taking the pen, and jotted down her name.

"Thank you." He said before giving her a massive package and caused her to fall to the ground. "Have a good day."

"You too." she groaned before picking it up and lugged it over to a table. 'My back!'

"What's in the package?" Happy asked.

"No idea." She said before opening it, only to see a massive black mirror with purple lines on the side, a strange unknown language scrawled on the bottom and top, with a translucent white glass like substance in the center of it.

For some reason, everyone there felt a cold chill and a soul wrenching fear from the pits of their stomach as Lisanna put it on the ground.

"A mirror?" spoke Lucy keeping from looking directly in it.

"Looks boring." Natsu said bluntly.

"Maybe it's some kind of magic mirror?" Gray joked.

'Gray-sama.' Juvia thought while imagining herself as a queen and Gray as the mirror.

Erza looked at the mirror while feeling like something was off about it. "This thing's looks like something Zeref would love."

The mirror's surface shimmered slightly to reveal Natsu eating Lucy's arm.

She spun around. "Natsu! Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" He asked confused.

"Don't go trying to eat Lucy!"

"...huh?" He looked very lost before seeing Gray in the mirror kicking Lisanna. "Hey ice ass! Don't you dare kick Lisanna!"

"What are you talking about flame ass?"

"That!" he pointed at the mirror.

Only for Gray to see Juvia ripping Lucy's clothes off. "Um Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-sama?"

"Did you just rip Lucy's clothes?"

She looked very lost before gasping as she say Lucy punching Gray's face. "Ah! Gray-sama!"

"Huh?" he saw her glare at Lucy.

"What?" she blinked.

"How dare you punch Gray-sama!"

"But I didn't!"

This went on for a few minutes as each one saw a different thing in the mirror, each one either minor or just disturbing.

Happy blinked and walked over before looking in it. And he saw something weird, he saw himself, but with dark wings and a scar around his eye.

It looked at him while not moving an inch.

"Is this a trick mirror?" he asked while moving his paws around.

The reflection did the same before doing something disturbing. It tried grabbing him while it's paw went through the mirror.

"Ahh!" He screamed while jumping back in horror. "Evil mirror!"

The others turned just as the paw went back in so they didn't see it.

"Happy it's just a mirror." Natsu deadpanned.

"B-But it tried to grab me!"

He shook his head while looking into the mirror and saw Lucy ripping Ezra's head off. "AHHHH!"

"What's wrong Natsu-san?" asked Wendy walking over while not looking at the reflection.

"Lucy killed Erza!"

She blinked before looking at the mirror and saw Erza eating Happy. "EH?!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Carla looking at the mirror. Only to see a bloodied version of herself looking at her. It tilted its head at the same time and grinned evilly. "AHHHHH!"

"Carla!? What wrong?!" Happy asked her in worry.

"W-W-What kind of mirror is this?!"

"It's an evil mirror!"

"It's not an evil mirror." Gray deadpanned while looking again at it, and saw Elfman crushing Mirajane with a hammer. "Elfman what the fuck?!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you now?"

"You just killed your own sister!" He snapped before Erza looked at the mirror and saw herself, but with no eyes and covered in barbed wire and had swords impaled on her back.

She frowned and turned to Lisanna. "Did the delivery man say who sent this?"

"No." She said while looking at the mirror and saw her sister eating some brains. "But I'm very scared now."

Happy looked at the wrapping and saw a piece of paper in side. "Hey look!"

They looked and saw the words _Mirror of Darkness_ on it.

"Mirror of Darkness?"

Happy looked at it and blinked. "It said it's a mirror that acts like….a 'doorway to the shadows'. But that's it."

Levy blinked. "I heard of it. It's an old mirror made by a god of evil to make mankind afraid of themselves and to mock the world. But it was stolen centuries ago and no one lived to write down the actual effects it had."

The air grew cold as they all looked at the mirror in fear.

"Tch, it's just some old mirror." scoffed Gajeel walking over and looked in it. Only to see himself with a massive hole in his chest and his heart in his hands.

It looked at him before grinning mockingly at him.

He crossed his arms and casually kicked the mirror over on it's back with his foot. "See? Just some old mirror that can't do squat."

It stood up as he talked as the people behind the iron dragon slayer paled.

"What?"

"I-It moved!" Lucy stuttered in horror.

"A-A-All on it's own." spoke Wendy hiding behind Natsu in fear.

He turned and paled. "What the fuck?!"

The image inside grinned before giving them the finger.

"Maybe we should get rid of it." gulped Lisanna.

"I'll smash it!" Natsu growled before covering his hands in flames.

The image, which was more demonic than usual that was cut in half did the same but with black flames.

"Natsu wait!" spoke Erza as he ran at it.

"FIRE DRAGON-" he yelled out before getting hit in the head by Gajeel. "Ow!"

"Don't just use an attack like that." He said before seeing himself ripping Natsu's heart out and ate it.

"I'm just gonna get rid of it!"

"Or you could just throw it in the dump." deadpanned Carla.

"Where's the fun in that?!" He snapped as his reflection started pulling on the mirror Carla's tail as Cana looked at it and saw her with an exploded stomach with beer falling out of her hole. She grimaced and turned green before putting her mug to the side. "I'm with Carla on this."

Juvia looked at the reflection and saw herself, with no legs and blood dripping from her eyes, looking at her while holding Gray's head.

It smiled at her before her eyes fell out and worms appeared from the holes.

"Juvia is going to be sick!" she cried before covering her mouth just as the mirror began to glow.

"What the?!" Erza cried before the mirror started to ooze a black gas like substance and the mirror's surface began to shimmer like reflective water. "Levy, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know!" She said before the gas started to form hands that grabbed Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, and Erza tightly.

"Ah! Help me!" Lucy cried out in fear.

"Let go!" growled Gray trying to push it off him.

"Watch where you're putting that pal!" Cana yelled as the hands started to suck them into the mirror like unearthly tentacles.

"Natsu help!" Happy cried out.

"I'm trying!" he growled straining against the hand.

Erza tried using her magic but it was ineffective as the hands started to drag them through the mirror.

When they were all inside the mirror stopped glowing and returned to normal, with its purple marks glowing faintly with a bluish otherworldly flame like color.

Lucy looked around and saw they were in some kind of dark forest with the sky filled with dark clouds. "Where are we?"

Natsu looked around and couldn't see anything or smell anything familiar. "No idea, but this sure isn't the guild."

Happy looked at the ground and noticed that he was stepping on old bones of various sizes and shapes. More specifically it was human bones and he was looking right at a skull. "AH!"

"Woah!" spoke Gray as the cat jumped back and they looked at the bodies of bones around. "It's like some graveyard."

Mira looked at the bones and frowned. "This is almost like a demon nest, but I don't sense anything here."

Lucy gulped before trying to summon one of her spirits, but it didn't occur at all. "Eh?! What's going on with my keys?!"

"Perhaps that mirror did something to them." spoke Erza looking at it and felt the surface was solid. "We need to find out where we are, maybe there's a town nearby."

"That sounds good." Juvia said before seeing something dripping from the trees. She moved towards it and saw it was a dead mountain lion, but it looked like it was attacked by a deer and was gutted like a fish. "Oh god!"

"Hold me!" spoke Happy clinging to Natsu's face while shaking.

"Gah! Happy!"

Erza looked around before looking at the sky and saw blood red stars in the sky. 'Ok this isn't normal.' "Everyone, stay together and don't leave for any reason!"

They nodded before they started walking past the trees.

(Some time later)

Happy gulped while looking around the dark forest. "N-Natsu….I d-d-d-d-don't like this place."

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time."

Cana looked around and saw a pair of eyes looking at her.

Said eyes moved towards them to reveal a pair of deer, but they had razor sharp teeth and bloodied horns. " **Nura.** "

"What the fuck?!" She yelled out while backing away. "That's not normal at all!"

They growled while drooling with Wendy and Lucy paling as Erza glared at them.

"Get back!"

They growled again before seeing a mountain lion, but with horse like teeth and hooves, and ran at it.

" **ROAR!** "

" **NURA!** "

The sounds of dismemberment and the crunching of bones rang through the woods as the deers attacked the mountain lion like it was their last meal in their entire lives.

"J-Juvia wants to go home." shivered the girl behind Gray.

Mirajane paled while feeling the demons inside her laughing like mad for some reason. 'What's going on?!'

Crack!

They spun around as they saw the black eroded iron gates to a large mansion made of red bricks and carved from bones and skin. On its front was the family crest of the Heartfilia family.

"It's...my house?" spoke Lucy in confusion and horror.

"Maybe someone made it into a horror house?" Gray suggested.

"The estate was sold off and used as farmland!" She snapped.

"Then why is it still standing?" Natsu asked before touching the gates.

Creak!

CRASH!

Only to break it into tiny little dust particles.

"Oops."

"Wow Natsu, good call." spoke Cana sarcastically while Lucy looked sick.

"What's going on around here? Why is my home...like this?!"

"M-Maybe the new owners made it that way." spoke Wendy nervously.

"Ai." Happy said before noticing that there were skeletons on pedestals like statues in a museum. "I-I'll stay out here."

" **NURA!** " The killer deers called out from the underbrush.

"Or go inside!" he screamed before flying towards the mansion with the others following quickly.

(Inside)

The group panted as they went through the doors, which closed behind them, and looked around. Inside was a dark blood red room with a stairway made of bones and doors made of various keys of different colors and sizes. And one right near the hallway to the left had a symbol of Virgo on it.

"Wait, that's Virgo's symbol."

"You're right Lucy." Mirajane said looking at it before seeing another door. "Isn't that Aquarius's symbol?"

"Yeah, and Scorpio, and Taurus, and even Gemini!" she spoke walking past them. "But what are they doing here?"

"Hello?!" Natsu called out making them jump. "Anyone in here!"

Nothing but silence rang through the halls.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped. "What's the big idea?!"

"Nothing, just thought I could get your dad's attention."

"He doesn't live here anymore! He went broke!"

"So he broke his legs? Arms perhaps?"

She deadpanned while a loud creaking sound was heard from upstairs.

"Shhh." shushed Erza as they heard footsteps. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Creak creak creak.

"Come up stairs." Spoke a voice from upstairs. "I have tea ready for you."

"M-Maybe we shouldn't." whispered Wendy.

"Juvia agrees."

That was when the doors and windows locked by themselves.

"We don't have a choice." Erza said while Gray felt very nervous for some reason.

They walked up the stairs and headed towards a door with the family crest on it.

"Come in." Spoke the voice again. "And bring your cat with you."

Happy gulped while the group slowly moved towards it. "H-How do they know I'm a cat?" he whispered in panic.

"No idea Happy." Natsu said.

The door opened as they all saw a room with a black coat of paint, a large window overlooking a garden of thorns and decay behind a rotting table. In the center was a familiar woman.

Said woman was Lucy, but was wearing a black ballroom dress and holding a pair of keys in her hands. "Hello and oh, a twin, how lovely."

All of them went wide eyed and looked between the girls with Lucy the most shocked.

"Y...Y...You're me?!"

She chuckled. "Maybe, but come." She moved her hands as some chairs appeared from the darkness. "Take a seat. My servants will bring us some tea and cakes."

"Um, very well." spoke Erza as they hesitantly sat down while the other Lucy just smiled like there was nothing wrong.

She moved towards them while the creaking sound was heard. "So are you lost? Most people don't come to the Heartfillia residence these days."

"No." Cana said while looking around. "But got any booze?"

"We don't have any. It was a hazard to dear old father before his passing." The other Lucy said while smirking so discreetly it was almost like a twitch. "A shame too, leaving me behind in a lonely mansion like this, but you make do with what my father always says."

Lucy shivered at the tone while they heard footsteps moving to the room.

And lo and behold, it was her old friends from her childhood but they didn't look like themselves as they almost looked like skeletons in very bad suits. They moved towards them and gave them some tea and cake while bowing a little.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Mirajane with shock.

"Oh nothing, they just forgot to put makeup on." The other Lucy chuckled.

"Seems more then just that." muttered Gray while one of them gave a bad cough making the other Lucy frown briefly before smiling again.

"You may be excused." She said as they bowed and left the room. "So my twin, are you fascinated with the decor? It took a while to get the right material but it's worth it."

"Uh, well it's….dark." she replied while the others ate or drank the dishes.

Happy looked at one of the cups and looked inside.

Plop.

Only to see a toad popping out.

"Croak." It said before hopping off. "Ribbit."

That made them all look at the cups and set them down cautiously.

"Say, are you mages?" The other Lucy asked.

"Yeah why?" Cana asked.

She smiled. "Because I hate them and their magic."

"How come?" asked Mirajane.

"Because I got married to one." She said with a twitch of her mouth. "But he no longer is among the living sadly. Lung cancer on the honeymoon."

"But mages are great." spoke Natsu. "Plus, Lucy here is one."

She looked at her. "I see, then I guess you also love making others unhappy." She got up and walked towards the window. "Anyway, make merry because I'm inviting you for dinner."

"Um, other me." Lucy said. "What happened to mom?"

She stood there silently for a long time before saying. "She left, with another man."

Lucy covered her mouth hearing that before her twin turned with a smile.

"I'll have my servants show you to some rooms where you can get ready."

"Thanks." Gray said.

She nodded. "But do stay put, it would be really rude if you all went snooping around, especially with your cat."

"Hey, what's that suppose to me?" frowned Happy.

She moved her hand down and picked him up. "We have large rats, about your size and they love eating the mousers I bring over."

He paled in horror.

"Now off you go, my servants will call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks." spoke Erza as they got up and walked out.

(Later)

Natsu looked around while feeling very anxious about getting out, especially when the door under him had the symbol of Aries on it, making him really uncomfortable.

And he wasn't the only one as Cana, who was right next to him in the room with the symbol of Libra on it, popped her head out.

"This is crazy."

"I know, this place has no booze."

"Not that, this mansion, that Lucy, it's all….wrong."

Cana nodded. "I realized it, but let's first get the others."

"No way, I want to know what's going on with Lucy's twin." He frowned.

"That's a terrible idea Natsu."

"No it's not!" He said while getting out of the room as the symbol above glowed faintly. He turned and walked to the stairs with a frown.

Only for something to appear in front of him.

He blinked as he saw Aries, but was wearing a maids outfit and looked malnourished and skinny.

"Return to your room." She said with a monotone voice.

"Aries? What happened to you?"

"Return to your room." She said again as Cana walked out and the same thing happened to her, but Libra was wearing a maids outfit that almost looked big on her as her skin looked extremely pale.

"Return to your room." Libra said in the same monotone voice.

"Libra?" she blinked looking her over. "When did you show up? You look like you could use a little meat on those bones."

"Return to your room." She said again while not moving an inch.

"Return to your room." Aries said.

"Return to your room." They said at once.

"Where's Lucy? She summoned you two, right?" asked Natsu.

"Return to your room." They said again while moving closer to them, which caused them to hear bones moving against bone.

"Girls?"

"Return to your room." They said while not blinking at all.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Happy walking out before seeing the two spirits. "Oh! Hey Aries, hey Libra, when did you get here?"

They looked at him. "Return to your room."

He looked lost and looked at Natsu. "Why are they saying that?"

"No idea." He said before touching Aries, only to cause her to turn to dust and return to her symbol. "Sweet mother of Igneel!"

"S-She just…" spoke Cana with wide eyes and horror just as the others ran out hearing the noises. "Turned to dust!"

Lucy blinked as she saw all her spirits appear, all in uniform and very malnourished, in front of her.

"Return to your room." They all said at once.

Juvia blinked before touching Virgo and caused her to turn into dust. "Gray-sama! D-Did Virgo-san just….just….just…."

"Die." he muttered in horror while Lucy covered her mouth just as they saw the other Lucy walk out and notice them. "You! What the hell's going on here?"

She smiled. "Oh nothing, just my servants getting you all back to your rooms."

"Servants?! They're living beings!" spoke Lucy trying to keep it together. "Why are they all so skinny? Why did Virgo just….turn to dust from a simple touch!?"

She chuckled. "Because they are magical, and they don't need to eat or sleep." She then touched

Aquarius as she turned into dust. "And they are just returning to their anti intruder seals I made from their keys, after I trained them of course, fu fu fu."

Erza glared and stepped forward. "I think we'll pass on dinner, we have to be somewhere anyway."

She simply waved her off. "Fine, but be warned. I'm just one of many in this land. And the others aren't as kind as me." She then walked towards Lucy. "And the dinner was marinated butler with red wine and onions. My speciality."

Wendy gasped in horror. "Y-You were cooking him?!"

"It's how I deal with disobedient servants, treat them like cattle." She said with a grin. "After all, father would've loved it."

Lucy blinked before going wide eyed. "D-Did you….do them in?"

The other blinked as the other Lucy nodded.

"And I served them to my guests, they weren't of use to me you know." She chuckled. "So go on, leave before I change my mind."

"You're...you're a monster." spoke Natsu shaking while gripping his hands. "How the hell can you say all that, and laugh about it?!"

"Monster? I'm an angel of death." She chuckled as the spirits grabbed them. "That's how the financial world works, stay on top and use others for your benefit. Now," she snapped her fingers. "Get them out of my estate."

They nodded and tried leading them out, but the group could see they were using their full strength and wasn't even moving them a bit.

Lucy scowled at her other self before slipping out of the spirit's grips and walked to the door. "You can sound and call yourself me, but you're not even human."

She looked at her with a dark frown. "I am you in all the right ways. Now. Get. Out."

(Outside the estate)

SLAM!

The doors closed while the group looked a little fazed by the experience.

"That was…." Mirajane said in shock. "Worse than any demon nest or demon."

"Did that really happen?" shivered Happy while Juvia looked at the ground.

"Juvia never imagined love rival could become something like that."

"That's not me!" Said girl snapped. "That's just….a monster in human skin!"

"I agree with you." Gray said with a nod. "That girl wasn't even remotely you."

"Gray is right." frowned Natsu. "That girl wasn't like you Lucy, heck she's nothing like your Edolas counterpart."

"But you heard her, she sounds, looks, and has my life like me, but it's not all like me at the same time."

"You said your mom died, right?" asked Wendy.

"Yes."

"Her mom left that woman alone. So she's not you."

"But it could be possible that she did die when she left." Erza muttered.

Cana sighed. "Let's just find the guild."

Some noises was heard in the distance.

"Without getting eaten by killer deers that is."

Happy nodded in fear.

(Much later)

"I can't move my feet." Groaned Wendy while feeling like she walked through the dark woods for months.

"Want me to carry you?" asked Erza.

"Please?" She asked as Erza picked her up.

Happy looked at Gray. "Can you pick me up?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You can fly you stupid cat."

"...oh right." He said with a groan before Juvia noticed a familiar Town.

"Juvia spies Magnolia!"

"Sweet." smiled Natsu as they picked up speed, but when they reached it they lost their smiles and went wide eyed. "What...the…"

"What in the world happened here?" asked Erza in horror.

The town was totally destroyed with large craters sitting the landscape as some dead bodies floated over a river of dried blood. In the center of the town was the guild, but it was almost destroyed and covered in iron spikes and barbwire.

"The whole town…"

"It's ruined." spoke Cana while Wendy shivered and started feeling sick.

"Did a war start while we were gone?!" Mirajane asked in shock.

"I don't know." Erza said in shock.

"Maybe someone at the guild would know." spoke Gray.

That was when a very familiar creature walked by the town.

" **ROAR!** " Cried out Deliora as it walked passed the ruined town.

"What?!" cried out Lucy while Gray went pale.

"No, it can't be!"

"W-What's that?!" Wendy said in horror.

"Deliora, the demon of destruction." Erza said with wide eyes. "But we saw him die!"

"He is dead!" spoke Natsu while the demon turned and spotted them. "He must have done this!"

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before sending a blast of energy at them causing the hill behind them to explode along with several other hills.

"I don't know how you came back, but you're not sticking around!" yelled Gray before he ran at the demon.

It roared again before getting hit with a spear of dark ice.

"Deliora!" Cried out a voice from a nearby building. "You shall die this day!"

The group looked at the spot and saw another Gray, but he was covered in ice on his left arm and leg and looked colder than normal, especially with the long black beard, holding a long black ice spear in his hands.

"I shall make you regret ending my master! Have at thee grinning demon!" he yelled throwing it at the demon's ice which hit making it roar out in pain.

"Gray-sama?" blinked Juvia looking between them with the group shocked, again.

"Two Grays?!" cried out Happy holding his head.

"And one looks like an old man!" Natsu cried out in shock.

"I'm not old!" Yelled the normal Gray.

"Focus you two!" yelled Erza before forming two swords and ran at Deliora as the other Gray chucked several more ice spears at it's legs.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before blasting at the other Gray.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" The bearded Gray said coldly while making a one handed ice cannon and blasted the demon in the face.

" **ROAR!** "

"Ice Make: Lance!" yelled Gray sending the lances out and hitting the demon in the chest and catching the other Gray's attention.

"Get away from my prey!" He spoke coldly. "I won't have a doppelgänger taking my prize."

"I'm trying to help!"

"Go away or else I'll use an ice sword on your head!"

"Don't threaten Gray-sama! Er...Gray-sama!" spoke Juvia while Erza brought out her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent several blades across Deliora's stomach.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before doing something weird, run away in the other direction.

"Gah! Get back here you grinning demon scum!" The bearded Gray roared. "Come back and fight me like a man!

"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu cried out before it froze solid.

"Get away from my prey!" The bearded Gray growled while freezing the attack with one hand. "It's mine!"

'What the?!' He thought in shock as the demon ran into the distance.

"No no no no! No! Come back!" he yelled out before the demon disappeared over the last hill.

Wendy blinked while Mirajane called out to the other Gray.

"Are you ok?"

"No!" He snapped. "You all took my prey from me. After ten years of searching!"

"Ten years?" spoke Lucy in surprise.

He jumped down while causing the building to freeze and break. "Ten long years hunting that demon down, and now you all ruin my revenge! I would kill you all for this if I didn't waste time hunting the demon now before it hides for another ten years."

Happy looked at him. "Are you old?"

He glared at the cat. "Go bug someone else you little shit."

"Wow ice head, you don't look good with a beard."

He glared at him while pointing an ice sword at his neck. "Stay away END. I know you and your lineage and I do not want to hunt you, yet."

He frowned hearing that while using his flames to melt the sword away. "It's Natsu, not END."

"False words from a spawn of devils." He spat on the ground before looking at Juvia. "Get lost, I'm not in the mood for your advances this day bitch."

She gasped in shock. "G-Gray-sama."

He turned around. "Now let me leave or I'll end the lot of you."

Gray frowned and grabbed the other Gray's shoulder. "Wait, you got a lot of explaining to do. How the hell is Deliora out of the Ice Shell? For that matter, how is he still alive? We saw him die!"

He frowned. "He never died you fool. My master died for nothing trying to cast that damned spell. And now I'm alive to hunt it down till doomsday!"

Gray's eyes widened as the other Gray knocked his hand off and started walking away.

"Wait." Lucy called out. "Just tell us this, why is Fairy Tail destroyed?"

He turned to her. "Ask END." before vanishing in a ice storm.

The group looked at Natsu in confusion.

"What? I'm not END, heck I'm not even a demon!"

" **ZZZZ.** " Snored a voice from the messed up guild as the building shook and caused some wood to fall off it.

"You heard that, right?" asked Cana.

"Yeah." Erza said. "It sounded like a demon."

"No." Mirajane said. "It sounded like….a big lizard."

"Whatever it is, let's get ready for a fight." spoke Natsu punching his open palm.

(At the guild)

The group looked inside and saw it was covered in bones and treasure of all kinds.

"Woah." Happy said in awe.

Natsu blinked at that while seeing black flames in the back corner. "Be careful, we don't know what's in here."

"Agreed." Erza said in agreement before Wendy went a little further and saw something shocking.

It was Natsu, but it was like the reflection on the Mirror of Darkness, but now she can see his large tattered wings, long spiked tail and bloodied talons were his hands and feet used to be. And he was fast asleep.

"Zzzzzz." He snored while black flames licked his lips.

"N-Natsu?" whispered Lucy in shock and horror.

Said male looked at his doppelgänger and paled.

"Zzzzz." The copy snored while a skull popped out from under his chest, one with a familiar beard at that too. "More gold….more….death…."

"No, it can't be…" whispered Erza going pale. 'Is that...it couldn't be!'

Cana looked at the skull and went wide eyed. "T-The master! He's...he's dead!"

"It can't be!" Natsu frowned. "He's too damn strong to die!"

"Then what's that!" Gray frowned while pointing to the skull.

"Um….a decoration?"

"Zzzzz….yes dad….I killed them all….more food…" the other Natsu snored with a dark grin.

Natsu glared hearing that and clenched his hand with flames appearing.

"Natsu wait." whispered Mirajane before getting a shiver. "We need to hide, now."

"Why? I was about to knock his block off." He frowned.

"I can sense something dangerous approaching, we need to take cover for now."

"But just let me punch this guy." He frowned as the other Natsu licked his lips.

"Zzzzz…..yes Igneel….I just ripped your tail off…..ha ha….zzzzz."

Natsu growled in rage. He reeled his fist back before Erza had to drag him away behind one of the pillars.

"Not now." She frowned.

"But-"

She glared at him. "No hitting yourself."

He grumbled at that. 'Damn it Erza.'

Everyone heard wings flapping before there was a loud thump and heard footsteps.

The door opened as a familiar face appeared.

"I smell her." Spoke the other Mirajane, who was now completely covered in black scales, with purple skin, very long hair, a set of twelve wings made of bone and black feathers, a long tail with a snake's head at the tip, and gold claws and talons. "You can come out now, if you dare."

Ezra's eyes widened. 'M-Mirajane?!'

The figure walked inside while her wings moved in different directions like they had a mind of their own. "Wake up dragon of death! You have prey in here!"

The other Natsu woke up and stretched. "Oh, it's only you Satainaiako."

"It's Miratan you idiot." She growled. "Now get up, you have humans in your nest."

He frowned before taking a sniff and growled. "They've got some nerve. Come out you cowards!"

"You can eat the others, but leave a lookalike with my hair color alone." Miratan growled. "She's mine."

The others shivered before the other Natsu took a deep breath and spewed out black flames that hit the top of the hall and started heating things up.

"Hey look alike!" Natsu yelled out. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

The other figure laughed. "You challenge me? END? The son of the king of dragons? You're a fool!"

"If you don't show yourself I'll make sure the females with you are used as sexual tools for later." threatened Miratan.

Mirajane frowned while stepping out. "Who are you?"

She chuckled. "Miratan, queen of devils and ruler of the world. And your power is delicious."

"You're like me, but completely demon." she glared. "Why are you like this? Where is everyone else?"

"Didn't you know?" She pointed to END. "He ate them, as for me, my host's siblings died by the idiot brother's stupidity using beast souls. She was so destroyed that all her souls took over all at once," she flexed her wings. "Making me, the queen of all devils and demons in the world."

Mirajane was speechless to hear that while the other Natsu sniffed the air.

"You," he pointed at Natsu. "Your scent reminds me of this dragon I slowly tortured before killing. Igneel is what he was called."

"That's my father you creep!"

"Oh yes, how stupid. Especially when that dragon couldn't survive a minute of peeling his skin from his skull. But," he flexed his tail as the spikes extended. "I'm in the mood to remember that feeling. Show me what it was like for a dragon to die!"

Natsu scowled with his flames coming out as Gray and Erza took positions and Mirajane snapped out of it before scowling at Miratan.

"This is getting intense." whispered Happy in Wendy's arms.

"Agreed."

Miratan smirked. "So you're going to fight a queen of demons? How noble, I'll make sure to break you after I break all your bones~"

"Just because you're a complete demon doesn't guarantee victory." she replied before changing into her satan form.

"Then," She said while taking flight as some red energy appeared from her claws. "Let's see your resolve, copy."

"Hey flamehead, how much you wanna bet I get the first hit in?" Gray asked while taking his shirt off.

"About as much as I can get in a year." He grinned while END just growled.

"Enough talk!" He roared while sending black flames at them. " **FIGHT ME!** "

Both dodged just as Mirajane flew at Miratan with her own hands glowing.

The two flew at each other while causing a shockwave to occur as END started burning the place down with his flames.

" **DIE DIE DIE!** " Laughed END with glee.

"We gotta get out of here!" Lucy screamed to the others not in the middle of the fight.

"Gray-sama needs Juvia's help."

"Not when your flattened!" Lucy snapped while grabbing Wendy. "Hurry!"

Cana groaned. "Fine, come on Happy, let's get the hell out of here."

"Already on it!" he spoke flying towards the doors.

Miratan smirked while sending a ball of energy at them. "Catch!"

Mirajane went wide eyed and flew to intercept it.

KABOOM!

"Mirajane!" Lucy called out.

"Foolish mortal." Miratan smirked. "Just wanting to die, makes my job easier."

The dust cloud dispersed to show Mirajane still there, but a little scrapped up before she held her hand out and several darkness hands shot out from a magic circle. "Darkness Stream!"

She chuckled before dodging it. "Fool, I'm above your magic. I'm above everything and everyone! I'm above the gods now ha ha ha!"

"That's just stupid." Mira frowned. "Especially to a mess of random demon shit like you."

She growled in anger hearing that as her wings moved in every direction. "I'll enjoy sucking all your powers out like a sponge!"

"Bring it old lady."

With END, he dodged the Ice Excalibur while blocking Natsu's Iron Dragon Fist.

"You bore me." He growled. "And **I hate getting bored!** " He growled before striking with his tail.

Natsu went flying back before Gray formed a large ice hammer that slammed into END's side.

He withstood the impact and growled before smashing it with one hand and sent a fireball at Gray. He got a direct hit as Natsu got back up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

" **DESTRUCTION DRAGON ROAR!** " END roared before sending a tornado of flames and dark energy at the attack.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

Natsu went crashing through the side of the guild and went rolling down a random street while the others went wide eyed and saw Mirajane get tossed through the ceiling with Miratan following and slamming her knee into their friend's stomach.

She then grabbed her arms and sent her flying back down to the earth. "Happy landing you little insect, Infernal Cannon!" She sent a wave of red flames with agonizing screaming coming from within at the girl.

Mirajane screamed when it hit and made her hit the ground with a loud boom that caused a shockwave that pushed the others back a little.

"Mirajane!" Wendy cried out as Miratan laughed.

"Fool, now I'll take your power and rule both worlds! Ah hahahaha!" She laughed before sensing a change in the air. 'Oh so she's going to change souls? No matter, I'll still win this day.'

"Satan Soul: Sitri." Mirajane said before changing into said form. "You wanna feel like a queen? Then I'll make sure to dethrone you."

"Then try it mortal!" She laughed before sending another wave of hell fire.

"Hell Destroyer." Mirajane said before sending a ball of flames at it, causing it to explode on impact. She then appeared behind her counterpart and kicked her in the face.

She skitted onto the ground while her wings twitched in pain as flames licked them. "You little-"

Mira appeared in front of her and kicked her in the face again. "I'm the queen of speed bitch!"

"That's the way!" cheered out Cana with a smirk.

"Go Mirajane!" Happy called out before seeing Gray getting thrown right into a building as END flew at him and pinned him.

"I'll enjoy ending you." He laughed before getting ready to use a dragon slayer roar at close range.

Only for something strange to happen as everyone there was covered in a black aura and vanished in an instant.

"No! My power!"

" **MY PREY, ROAR!** " END roared while slowly turning into a demonic dragon.

(Elsewhere)

All of them reappeared just outside a large tower with a statue of Zeref on the very top of it.

"Woah!" Lucy looked around. "What...just happened?"

"That was weird." Juvia said as Mirajane panted and changed back.

"That woman….that creature….ugh." She groaned while Erza looked at the tower in horror.

"N-No….I-It can't be….."

"Erza?" Happy asked.

"T-That's the Tower of Heaven!"

All of them turned with Natsu glaring at the statue.

"How the hell did we end up here?" asked Gray.

"Juvia has no clue Gray-sama." Spoke said woman before noticing something was off with the water. "Wait, Juvia can tell something is off."

They blinked before a figure rose from the water.

It was another Juvia, but she was wearing more dark clothes, a pair of red goggles, with pictures of the bearded Gray on her outfit and holding a doll with a skull on it. "Gray-kun-sama!"

'Crap!' Gray thought in fear before noticing that this Juvia's hair was covered in blood. 'D-Did she kill someone?!'

"Gray-kun-sama! Let's make babies!" She said while running towards the mage.

"Stay away from Gray-sama!" spoke Juvia using the nearby water to block the woman.

She glared before parting the water and hugged Gray. "Gray-kun-sama, please let's make babies….wait." She looked at him closely. "You're not him." She eye twitched. "Time to die~"

'AHHH!'

"NO!" Juvia cried out. "Don't kill Gray-sama!"

She looked at her clone and blinked. "Huh? Another me…...Gray-kun-sama must've spawned another me in his sleep using my panties! Oh god I can die happy now!"

'What's her deal?' Everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

The other Juvia let go of Gray and studied her counterpart very closely. "So how far are you?"

Juvia blushed and covered her face while looking away. "Me and Gray-sama….that close….Juvia can't tell!"

"Don't word it like that!" cried out Gray.

"So you didn't do vagina or anal?" The other Juvia asked. "Cause Gray-kun-sama did it with Juvia when I was sleeping."

'Was I a rapist?!' Gray thought in horror.

She looked at the others butt and squeezed it. "Mmmm, needs more flashy clothing to get this ass ready for Gray-kun-sama."

Juvia blushed along with the others before pushing her back. "Only Gray-sama can touch Juvia like that! Not even Juvia can touch Juvia like that!"

"...you're funny." She laughed. "I like you so I'll teach you how to get Gray-kun-sama's cock in your pussy~"

"Don't I have-"

She glared at Gray. "No false Gray-kun-sama, go die like a bitch you wannabe!" She turned to Juvia with a smile. "So let's start with anal beads and go from there ok?"

She gave the other Juvia a cold look. "No one talks to Gray-sama like that, not even a copy of Juvia."

She frowned. "Ok, so we start with bondage." She formed a few water ropes. "Let's get started."

Juvia frowned while making some water ropes herself. "Bring it copy."

They jumped at each other while making a dust cloud all around them.

"Natsu." Wendy said. "I need an adult right now."

"I think we all do." he sweatdropped. "Gray, Juvia's REALLY acting weird now."

"Oh be quiet flame ass!"

"Wait!" spoke Lucy looking at the tower and noticing. "There's something at the top."

They looked and saw a massive black and red something moving around the top near the statue.

"That was weird." Cana admitted.

"Maybe it's that Miratan gal?" Asked Natsu.

"Looks too big and blobby to be her." Mirajane admitted.

"Maybe it's a evil version of Cana?" Happy said with a shrug.

"No." The other Juvia frowned. "That's just the tower's energy source."

Juvia looked at her clone. "So how is Juvia like this?"

"...lots of rainy days and hurricanes." She said before saying. "And lots of gore in between."

"Juvia isn't like that, not after Juvia met Gray-sama and became part of fairy tail."

"Juvia never did that. Juvia drowned guild before Gray-kun-sama found me and said 'get out of the way before I end you'." She smiled. "Juvia fell in love that day, even followed Gray-kun-sama and let him violate my ass when he gets mad. Ooooh~"

"We didn't need to hear that." sweatdropped Mirajane with a blush.

She looked at her. "But Gray-kun-sama is so cute, and he even used me as a toy for ten years….until Juvia got lost." She looked at Juvia. "Let me teach you everything."

"Forget it." spoke Erza holding a sword out with a frown. "Talk, how is this tower still standing? From where we come from it was destroyed completely."

"...eh?" She said lost. "Juvia knows that the Tower of Hell is still here. Especially after the original people here got eaten by the towers energy source."

"Tower of Hell? That's the Tower of Heaven."

"It's the Tower of Hell, and it is hell if you go into it. It's a place of death and decay in there." She said before looking out at the distance and grinned. "I sense Gray-kun-sama! Juvia must be going and other me, remember to give your Gray-kun-sama love and lots of toys!"

The two blushed as the copy turned into water and went into the water again.

"Weird." Natsu said bluntly. "Juvia is weird, especially if she has two of her."

"Juvia agrees." nodded the regular one. "Even Juvia thought other Juvia was too much."

"What did she mean by toys?" Asked Happy.

"When you're older." Mirajane and Cana deadpanned.

"Ai?"

"We're going inside." spoke Erza gripping her sword. "Seeing this tower stand is a dark reminder of what happened, it can't be allowed to exist even in another world."

"Agreed." Natsu said with a frown. "I'll burn it to the ground!"

That was when the gates opened and a cloud of decay gushed out, making the group go green.

" **Enter, sacrifices to Zeref.** " A voice said in a pain filled voice.

"We're no sacrifices." muttered Gray as they slowly walked inside.

(Inside)

They looked inside and saw a massive stairway made of black stone with long red veins going down it from the very top of the structure.

CRASH!

The door slammed behind them.

" **Come, walk the steps of pain and broken hopes.** "

"Where are you?" Cana called out.

" **Above you and all around you.** " It said while black fire appeared around the steps. " **Now walk.** "

"This is scary." shivered Wendy with Happy nodding.

Erza frowned while feeling like something was way off. 'Just who is keeping this tower alive?'

(Nine hours of steps later)

"I can't…." Natsu groaned while falling on the steps. "Go on!"

"Too….many." panted Cana leaning against the wall.

"I can't feel my legs…." groaned Lucy while leaning on Juvia. "Leave….me…."

"Love….rival….is correct….Erza-san…."

"We're not leaving." frowned Erza who kept on going.

"Please…." Wendy panted. "I can't move…."

" **Almost there sacrifices.** " The voice said again. " **Just two more floors.** "

Gray groaned at that.

(Two floors later)

They finally got on the roof as all but Erza was panting heavily.

Said woman looked around before seeing the statue of Zeref, but when she looked at the base of it she went wide eyed. 'The veins….they're connected to it!'

"Welcome." Spoke the voice again. "To the top of the Tower of Hell."

"Show yourself!"

"...as you wish." The voice said before the statue turned as it looked almost life like. But in the center of it was….Erza's reflection! However it not only had barbed wire but large red veins near the face, arms and legs, with her eyes completely gone and her stomach opened to reveal a large back gem with purple energy around it. "Feast your eyes on the source of the Tower of Hell, Erza Scarlet."

All of them were horrified with Wendy shaking and closing her eyes while Happy hid behind her legs and they were all speechless.

Erza paled seeing her own copy. "H-How?!"

"Simple." She spoke while some blood ran down her face. "The hope the old fool told me was a lie. I was punished and used as a toy for years until the tower was finished and I became its energy source." She moved the statue towards them. "I ended my captors but I can never leave, so I end all travelers in the name of my new hope, Zeref."

Erza lost her grip on her sword and dropped it while letting that sink in. 'So she's me, the version of me if I lost hope and couldn't break out. But wait-' "What about Jellal?! What happened to him!"

"I saw him leave." She said. "He tried raising an army but I sent them to their deaths." She looked to the side. "Even when he said he loved me, I didn't stop. He's nothing to me now, no living thing matters to me, only my cursed existence as a vessel to Zeref's dark powers. All I need to do is feast on magical energy and," She moved her jaw unbelievably wide to reveal a massive set of artificial jaws made of iron. "The flesh of all living creatures."

"Make it stop!" cried out Wendy in fear while Gray glared at the other Erza.

"How can you call yourself Erza? Our Erza is nothing like you! She'd never turn into something this twisted!"

The other Erza moved her jaws back into her mouth as it bled crimson blood. "So this copy is full of hope? How weak, only despair can bring you life. Hope is nothing but trash and so is everything and anyone that believes such fairy tales."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "Erza may be a stubborn woman with little social skills."

"Hey!"

"But she's stronger than you can believe. She's a knight in shining armor."

"...you're an idiot." The other Erza frowned. "And I'll enjoy killing you for your folly."

"The only idiot here is you." glared Natsu clenching his hands. "Calling others with hope idiots is nothing short of proof that you're the real idiot. Erza or not, this tower is coming down again!" he growled while Erza found her resolve and brought out her Purgatory Armor.

The other Erza frowned before large tendrils appeared from her stomach. "Weak, but try and end my cursed existence." Her jaw opened while revealing the iron jaws again.

"If it means the end of this place, so be it." spoke Mirajane before entering her Satan soul form.

The other Erza growled before saying. " **COME TO ME SOULS OF THE DEAD!** "

And in a flash a massive amount of souls from young children to knights and mages appeared from the dark gem from her chest. And leading it was Jellal, but was covered in cuts and had no head, just a black flame coming from it.

" **KILL THEM ALL FOR THE GLORY OF ZEREF!** "

"Don't hold back!" yelled Erza jumping in while Cana pulled some cards out and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"I know it's scary, but right now Erza needs us all to pitch in."

She nodded while getting ready herself.

"Love rival." Juvia said to Lucy. "Die and Gray-sama is mine."

"Now's not a good time!" she called before the souls lunged at them.

Gray froze some of them, but they just went through it. "Crap!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared before sending flames at them, only to see them going right through them.

The other Erza laughed. "You can't kill the dead, but they can kill you."

"Try this!" Cana threw several glowing cards that exploded and engulfed several of them. "Pass through that."

The ghosts tried to move but got stuck as more and more of them appeared from the black gem.

"Mira! Break the stone!" Erza yelled out. "That's her life line!"

GRAB!

"Gah!"

"You shall be sacrificed to Zeref!" The other Erza growled while bringing her tendril closer to her jaw.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

A blast of wind came towards the tendril and broke it in half.

"You little!" the other Erza frowned before feeling Erza's club slam into her gut.

She roared while hitting the spot over and over again.

The other Erza growled while more tendrils appeared behind her. "Being of hope, perish and succumb to death!"

Erza saw them and jumped to the side just as Natsu jumped and slammed a flaming fist into the other Erza's forehead.

"GAH!" She gasped out before part of her skull broke off to reveal an iron skull. "You insignificant worm!"

"Oh shut up." He growled before seeing the gem and started punching it.

The other Erza screamed out in pain as the ghosts started to spasm around like dead spiders. "Gah! No! Don't do it, GAH!"

"Natsu, get away!" spoke Erza changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor before sending out the swords towards them.

Natsu dodged as all the blades made contact with the gem.

Crack!

The other Erza went wide eyed as the gem broke to pieces and vanished into dark particles along with the ghosts, who began rising into the air. "Y...You…..freed…..me….."

"You see? Without hope I wouldn't have made it out of here, or met my new family."

She groaned as her body started to fall out from the statue and landed on the ground. "Hope….what a waste….of….energy…."

"You might be a monster, but you deserve to die with honor."

She chuckled as her body decayed and her spirit appeared. "Tell that to Zeref." Before she was consumed by a dark portal with flames coming from it.

Rumble!

"Uh oh, the place is coming down!" spoke Gray with wide eyes.

"And we don't have wings!" Natsu cried out before grabbing Mirajane. "Help!"

"Get off! I can't take all of you!"

"Please and I'll give your Ezra's cake I took last month!"

RUMBLE!

Just then the same black energy covered them all and went them into a new location.

(Elsewhere)

All of them suddenly found themselves appearing in what looked like a wasteland, making all of them blink and fall down on the ground.

"Juvia is ok." Said water mage groaned while sitting on Lucy's head.

"Mmmmm!"

She looked down and frowned. " **Love rival!** "

Lucy flailed around as Juvia jumped off. "Ahhh! Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna pass out."

She glared at her. " **Love rival, no one is allowed to touch my butt but Gray-sama!** "

"You nearly killed me!"

Bonk!

"Ow!" Juvia cried out holding her head. "Erza-san that hurt!"

"Don't get riled up over something like that." she frowned. "Right now we're somewhere else and we have no idea just where."

"But why did it happen again?" questioned Cana.

"I don't know." Erza said before looking around. "But wherever we are we need to stay alert."

"Ai!" spoke Happy while Lucy pulled out her key for Virgo.

"Let me see if I can summon any of my spirits, it didn't work before, but there has to be someway to get one of them here." She said before moving her key in front of her.

But after ten minutes, nothing happened.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"Let me try." Cana said while grabbing the key and said. "Hey Virgo, your mistress wants you for a punishment session."

The key came to life as the normal Virgo appeared.

"You called hime?"

"Oh come on!" she cried out with embarrassment. 'Why did she have to come out after Cana said that?'

Virgo looked around and frowned. "Why did you bring me to this place Lucy?"

Lucy blinked at the sudden use of her name. "What?"

"Why did you summon me to this cursed world!?" She snapped. "It's forbidden to be brought here!"

"Wow, she seems grumpy." remarked Natsu bluntly.

"Wait what's forbidden?" Mirajane asked the spirit.

"Being brought to the world of darkness." She frowned. "This place is not for us spirits to dwell."

"The world of darkness?"

Virgo looked at Lucy with a glare. "Never do this again or our contract is terminated."

"Hey hold up!" spoke Gray with a frown. "Just what's going on? We've seen copies of ourselves, but more...messed up."

"This world was made by an ancient god of evil to mock the worlds." Virgo spoke. "And to send anyone from its gateway to this place, where all laws and conducts are disordered and twisted by the actions none of you would've made in life." She then glared at Lucy. "Good day, hime."

Flash!

"Wait!" she held her hand out before groaning. "But I didn't even do anything."

"Maybe she's on her period?" Cana said before getting elbowed by Mirajane. "Ow, I was joking!"

"This is bad, if this world really is a twisted version, then we haven't met all of ourselves." spoke Erza looking at Wendy, Cana, and Happy.

"Eh?!" Happy said in shock. "B-But I don't want to meet him! He's evil and creepy!"

"S-Same." spoke Wendy nervously.

"I personally don't want to see myself with an exploded stomach." Cana frowned while not noticing a figure in the bushes.

"Maybe she's more drunk then you?" Mirajane chuckled while trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny." spoke the others with a blunt tone.

"Oh poo." She pouted as the bushes moved a little.

Happy moved towards it and looked inside. Only to see himself inside it, but with red fur and black wings.

"Hello kitten chow." It grinned evilly.

"AHHHH!" he screamed jumping back making the others turn as the other Happy walked out while there was a scar across his left eye.

"Hello." He waved. "Happy reporting for duty."

"Evil me!" The normal Happy screamed in fear.

The other Happy looked at Natsu. "END? Why are you out here? Especially after you tried to eat me for stealing your gold….wait are you here to kill me?"

"For the last time I'm not him." he frowned. "So you're the evil version of Happy."

"Evil? I'm not evil." He said before coughing up some human bones. "Um….pay no attention to the bones I just ate, its just my…..mother's bones?"

They deadpanned at him.

"Um…" he looked around before coughing up a skull. "Um…"

"Ah! He'll eat us all!" screamed Happy clinging onto Juvia's head.

The other Happy looked at Wendy and blinked. "Didn't I steal from you?"

"Huh? Happy…..san? Why are you so mean?"

He shrugged. "I was raised by wolves, then I ate them, in which case I was raised by some demons, whom I ate, then got raised by an alien, whom dyed me red and then I ate him."

'That's kinda….weird.' Lucy thought.

"Oh! And I murdered an entire city by setting it on fire! Ha ha ha, then I ate the corpses." he smiled while Gray deadpanned.

"How the hell can you do all that? You're just a cat, with wings."

"Um…" he looked around before saying. "Determination can conquer all?"

Happy deadpanned. "You're weird."

"I'm not weird! You're fur is weird!" He growled before spitting flames at Happy. "Taste my pepper spit!"

"AHH!"

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Cana yelled.

"I learned how to breath fire by drinking lots of beer and gunpowder. It hurt but I'm now a flying fire breathing cat! Ha ha ha!" he laughed before flying up and started shooting fire balls at Happy.

Happy screamed before Gray grabbed the cat by the tail and froze it solid.

"Not today." He frowned before giving it to Juvia. "Send it packing Juvia."

"Of course Gray-sama." She said before using her powers to form a water whip that wrapped around the frozen cat and sent it flying.

The normal Happy sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Now it's only two." Mirajane frowned before looking at Natsu. "Can you take a minute to smell for anyone with Cana or Wendy's scent?"

"Hang on." he moved over near the two and started sniffing them.

"Just watch it." Cana frowned.

"Woah, you stink Cana."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Natsu! That's just rude!"

"But you smell like beer and sweat." He frowned.

"You still don't tell a girl she stinks!" Cana glared while Natsu just huffed and sniffed Wendy a little.

"Natsu-san?"

He got up and sniffed the air. "I can't smell Wendy anywhere here but I can smell Cana a few miles from here. And it smells like beer, sweat and….blood."

"No surprise, every single version of us got their hands dirty." remarked Gray.

"But the blood on this one smells…..worse than the others. Like she's been swimming in the stuff or something."

Cana shivered before looking at Juvia. "Have you been in blood before?"

"No."

"Then you can't tell me how it feels?"

"Juvia doesn't talk about periods with other girls." She deadpanned.

"I wasn't even talking about that!"

(A few miles later)

Wendy yawned while laying on Natsu's back.

"How much closer is she?" asked Lucy.

"About a few minutes." Natsu said while looking around as he noticed that the area was covered in holes and broken buildings of old. 'This is almost like Magnolia.'

Erza looked around before noticing a small broken inn near the base of a mountain. Right near the building was a sign that read _Father is evil!_ and was written in dried blood.

"Um….Cana." Lucy said to the woman.

"Don't look at me, I don't like my dad but he's not Zeref incarnated!" She frowned before seeing a few gravestones nearby and saw her one dad's name on one of them. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth before they heard footsteps.

The doors opened as another Cana appeared, but her hair was long and unkempt, with her entire body looking dirty and covered in dry blood. She wore some old clothing that looked almost like they were made by something familiar to them.

"Hey." She called out. "Are you strong or weak?"

"Um Lucy." Natsu whispered as Wendy woke up. "I smell human skin coming from that Cana's clothing."

Everyone's blood turned cold hearing that as the other Cana frowned.

"Hello! Are you strong or weak?"

Wendy blinked before going wide eyed seeing the Cana and let out a silent scream to show she couldn't scream right.

"Just who are you?" Cana frowned. "And why are you covered in blood?"

"I'll tell you if you answer my question you look alike monkey!"

"Monkey?!" she steamed while pulling her cards out. "The name's Cana you dirty old faker!"

"I'm Cana." The other copy frowned. "And are you strong or weak?"

"Strong you ass!"

Her eyes twinkled to life while pulling out a butchers knife from her back pocket. "Then you must be like my father, oh I'm going to enjoy ending your life~"

Cana paled before Juvia appeared in front of her.

"Cana-san, she's just weak." She winked at the real one. "So put the knife away."

The other Cana frowned. "Damn it! Just where are the strong assholes these days?!"

"I'm strong." spoke Natsu bluntly.

"Same." replied Gray the same way making the others fall over anime style.

"You idiots!" Lucy snapped before the other Cana laughed and ran at them.

"Die father spawn!" She yelled before Happy grabbed her knife. "Hey!"

"Nope!" Happy said while flying away.

"Give back my father killing knife you rat with wings! I'll skin you alive for this!" She snapped while looking like she's going to foam at the mouth.

"You….you killed him?" spoke Cana with anger while pointing to the grave. "You killed our father?!"

"Yes I did!" She snapped. "I killed him because he was strong, and the strong always leave the weak alone." She growled at her. "So I reversed the law of nature so the weak can kill the strong! For they're father's demon spawn!"

"Y...You're nuts!" she glared before throwing several cards at her.

She didn't move as the cards hit her. "You're strong, now I have to kill you ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HAHAHAHA!"

Cana felt like she was looking at herself if she didn't bottle her anger up as she felt some tears running down her face. "You monster! You bastard monster!"

The other Cana threw numerous knives from under her clothes, but they were knocked aside by Erza's swords.

Erza glared at her. "Either stop or I'll have to kill you."

"Go ahead strong one. Show me that you have no soul!" She laughed like a madwoman.

The knight glared at her while Natsu stopped her.

"That's what she wants, to prove that she's right." He frowned. "Don't give that to her."

"Oh? Do you want to prove your strength now?"

Both glared at her.

"Just do it, or are you just stalling for a strong attack?" She grinned as Cana walked over and punched her face.

"Just fucking shut up you bitch!"

The copy went out like a light while some teeth fell out.

"Yikes!" Gray said in shock.

Cana glared at the body before walking over to the tombstone and started to cry. "Father…."

The others looked at her with concern while Cana put a hand on it.

"Father….." She said while feeling like she just lost everything in a single instance.

(Some time later)

"Are you feeling better?" Juvia asked.

"A little, but...it still hurts." Cana admitted while Natsu and Gray finished digging the other Cana up to her head in the dirt.

"Hey let me go!" The other Cana growled. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes we can." Gray said.

"Think about what you have done." Natsu said before both walked back to the group.

"Let me out!"

But they ignored her as they left the area.

(Later)

"So Wendy is the last one?" Lucy asked while holding said girl on her back.

"Apparently." Mirajane said. "But it can't be as worse as having a possessed body or a love sick mage right?"

"Ai?" Happy said with mixed feelings.

That was when a pack of Lizardmen appeared from out of nowhere and pointed their spears at them.

"Grrrr."

"Grrrr."

"Grrrrr."

"Grrrr."

"Oi flame head, you said this is the way Wendy's counterpart was."

"I know!" He growled. "But I didn't smell these lizards!"

The Lizardmen growled at them before one of them pointed to a large cave on the side of a mountain.

"Grrr." It said while the others pointed their spears closer to them.

Wendy gulped before one of them looked at her intensely.

"Grrrrrr?" It said before cocking its head. "Grrrr?"

"Uh...h-h-hello?"

They growled before pushing them into the cave.

(A long way down later)

The group went down miles and miles of caverns and egg chambers as Wendy felt like she was being looked at with both confusion and hunger.

That and Happy looked like a tasty snack for them.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as the Lizardmen ignored her.

"They must have something going on down here." spoke Mirajane. "Otherwise they would have tried to eaten us."

"D-Do they eat cats?" Happy asked in fear.

"Yes."

"Ahhhh!" He screamed before the Lizardmen stopped at a large cavern with a wide hole that looked like it could fit a dragon.

"Grrr."

"Grrrr."

"Grrr."

"Grrrr."

"They must want us to go in." Erza frowned.

Natsu sniffed the air and paled. "Um…..maybe we should leave now."

"What's wrong flame head? Cold feet?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" He frowned. "It's just….well….it smells too…...primal."

That was when a low growl was heard from inside.

"Grrrr!" The Lizardmen ran away hearing that.

"Sounds like their leader is inside." frowned Mirajane.

"But don't Lizardmen stay with the leader?" Asked Gray.

"Only when it's a male, if it's a female….well let's just say my Satan soul wouldn't be enough to scare them."

Juvia shivered at that as Wendy looked inside.

She darted her eyes around and noticed that it was covered in greenish red eggs and moss. And inside was a large figure with scales, long talons, two small wings, a long tail, and a very large ass, chest and stomach that made it look like some kind of balloon. Wendy squinted a little bit before going wide eyed as it was her! But looked very big and draconian in body.

"Good lord." muttered Erza in shock.

The other Wendy growled while an egg came out of her snatch, followed by another one and another one. "Grrr, more children. Need more children!"

The normal Wendy felt sick in the stomach as she nearly fainted on Cana. "Oh...god…."

"Holy shit!" Natsu and Happy cried out with wide eyes while Gray got his eyes covered by Juvia.

"No eggs for Gray-sama."

"Hey!"

Mirajane looked at the other Wendy and slowly got an idea. "I think I know what happened to her."

"What?" Lucy asked while feeling very horrified.

"The Lizardmen got her before her dragon found her and….used her as a means of egg production. But after a long time her magic might've been influenced by their appearance and turned into...that thing."

"You mean she's turned into a giant egg making factory?" questioned Cana covering her mouth. 'I'm gonna be sick!'

She nodded. "And a queen of the Lizardmen."

Wendy puked while looking ready to faint.

"Grrrr, get me more cocks!" The other Wendy growled.

"Please tell me we can leave now." muttered Lucy.

Mirajane was about to say something before noticing a familiar mirror right next to the Lizardmen Queen's legs. "Wait….is that…."

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"That's….the Mirror of Darkness! Or at least a part of it."

"What?!" they all cried out in shock.

"Shush!"

"Grrrrr." The other Wendy growled while laying ten more eggs. "Need more cocks."

"Maybe we should leave." muttered Cana covering Wendy's eyes.

"But what if that piece can get us out of here?" Natsu suggested. "Plus I want to punch Wendy in the...I mean the other...um…."

"Give me cocks!" The other Wendy roared out.

The real Wendy gulped before walking towards her copy and carefully grabbed the shard.

"Cocks!"

She jumped before running as fast as she could back to the group. "G-G-G-Got it."

"Quick! Everyone look into it!" ordered Mirajane.

They did so and got sucked into the mirror.

(Unknown location)

Only to appear in a large temple complex with dark flames all over the walls along with ancient hieroglyphics.

"Fuck!" Cana yelled. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"Cana! Language!" frowned Erza.

"But-" she tried to say as Juvia looked around.

"Juvia confused. Why are we here?"

That was when something appeared behind Natsu. "Welcome beings of the world of light."

They turned and saw a very tall man with red tattoos all over his body, twisted black hair in the shape of a jaguar in attack position, white eyes, covered in dark feathers and bone like armor, in his left hand was a long obsidian ax with a skull on the base.

"You all must be either crazy or lucky to escape your darker selves." He spoke again.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy while shivering in fear without noticing.

"Tezcatlipoca, the old god of evil and darkness." He said. "And the creator of the Mirror of Darkness."

"Never heard of you." spoke Gray and Natsu at the same time.

The god chuckled. "I know, after all I was long trapped in my creation long before you were born."

"Trapped?" Wendy asked.

"The Mirror was too strong and I was sucked in." He deadpanned. "But I've learned to rule my world as the god of dark decisions."

"Why would you make a world like the other one?" asked Erza.

"To mock my brother." He sighed. "And to show the mortal Zeref that life is more twisted than he thinks. But after I got sucked up here the mirror was taken by a demon named END, who lost it in the ocean." He then walked towards the wall. "And as for those that found my mirror, they never made it here alive."

"Well we ended up here by a mistake." spoke Gray. "So how do we get back home?"

Tezcatlipoca turned around. "You tell me, I can't get out. However tell me this, what have you learned in this world?"

"That deer are evil." Happy shivered.

"Besides that little Exceed."

"That the 'Us' here are what we could have been like." frowned Mirajane. "I always wondered what would happen if I lost Lisanna and Elfman, but becoming queen of demons and becoming that heartless was too much even for me."

He stepped towards her. "You're half right, those beings are your worst decisions made real, however, they is also something more than what they are now."

"What?"

He moved down. "They are your dark halfs. The manifestations of yourself that will never leave you till you die. Even if you killed them like Erza here did with her own half, they won't be gone forever."

A massive obsidian mirror appeared behind him as several scenes of their counterparts appeared including a back to normal Erza.

"It's not until you die that these souls of darkness shall be laid to rest in the cursed soil of your mistakes." Tezcatlipoca said with a grin. "That is the irony of life, you can't escape the choices of your life or fix them for every good action you make, ten more of the utmost evil are formed in this world."

That made them frown before Natsu stepped forward.

"But I didn't pick to be the son of another dragon."

"Oh, well that there is the other half truth to this, there are some choices made for you that you wouldn't even notice since your life is going forward. You'd have to be omnipotent to know and see all that which is going to and NOT happen."

Natsu growled as Tezcatlipoca disappeared and reappeared next to the mirror.

"Humans, always too good for the benefit of life they take for granted." He laughed. "And one last thing, you can never get out. Hahahahaha!"

Poof!

The god blinked and saw the group vanish into a cloud. "What the…. **brother!** "

(Outside the mirror)

The group re-appeared over Gajeel and landed on him.

"GAH!" he groaned while the others looked around before going wide eyed. "Get...off...me."

"We're back!" Natsu cried out. "Yahoo! No more crazy man eating deer!"

Levy looked lost as Lisanna and Elfman tackled their sister into a big hug. "What are you talking about Natsu?"

"It's a long story." spoke Erza with a sigh. "Let's just say it's good to be back."

Lucy sighed as Juvia looked around and hugged Gray tightly. "Oh thank god."

The mirror moved a little before shimmering a little as it vanished into a cloud of darkness.

Wendy sighed while going pale. "Um guys….the mirror is gone right? Forever?"

"If not, we'll smash it next time." grinned Natsu with his hands flaming while letting out a dark chuckle.

"Agreed." Gray said before Juvia looked at him.

"Gray-sama….you like babies right?"

He fell down anime style while Gajeel growled and pushed them all off him.

"I SAID GET OFF!"

(Elsewhere)

Minerva sighed after a long day of missions and walked into her room. 'I need better missions.'

However as she turned on the lights, she noticed a very large mirror in the center of the room.

"Huh? What's this mirror doing in here?" She said to herself while walking towards it and saw herself with goat horns and a missing jaw. "This has to be a trick Mirror.'

As she looked at it, the camera panned and dimmed as the mirror glowed.

' **He he he he.** '


	172. Chapter 172

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 172

What if one man's inner demons were released during a perverted event made by the Witches?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Girl Universe, somewhere in the far distance lands-

The camera was panning over what looked like a large dark area with purple mist seeping all around it. As it zoomed in, we find a large decayed church with strange horned statues and a massive black door with a demon on it.

We then notice that there was a line going into the church as various Familiars, Witches, and a few Baphomets were going in with some cloaked humans. Said humans ranged from tall, small, medium, and some seemed a little lost.

"Hey, where are we going again?" whispered one to the Witch beside them.

"To the Sabbath." She smiled. "Don't worry onii-chan, it's going to be fun."

'Sabbath, Sabbath, why does it feel like I've heard of that before?'

"Mistress." Said a blue Familiar. "I'm so excited! Can we get two more servants please?"

"If you say please again." She said while a Baphomet near the gate stopped them.

"Identification please."

The Witch reached into a pocket and held out some kind of mystic rune which the girl took before it glowed blue.

"You can go, and enjoy the Sabbath." She said while letting her through. "Next!"

A Familiar pulled out a rune which glowed pink.

"You can enter."

"Yahoo!" she cheered skipping in while what looked like a Dark Priest, but smaller, walked up while holding what looked like a woman's hand.

"I'm here for the Sabbath, for the Demon Lord's divine grace." She giggled happily.

The Baphomet blinked. "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

"Yes, I heard about this from my mother and found this lovely woman who would be 'perfect' for it." she hinted with a smile.

"I see." She looked at the woman with interest. "Then you can enter, but don't lose sight of her, I don't want another escape stampede like last year."

"Of course." nodded the Dark Priest as she and the woman walked into the church.

"Wait, what did she mean by that?" asked the woman in a whisper.

"Oh it's just some women getting drunk and running away because they 'didn't want to be pedos' or something like that."

"Wait what?!" she blurted while the inside of the church showed two tall Golems standing next to a glowing vortex in the center. "You told me this was just some secret guild."

"Did I? Silly me~"

"You little brat!"

"I know." She giggled.

"I'm out of here." She frowned before storming off.

"Ah ah ah." the Dark Priest held her hand out before a chain shot out and wrapped around the woman's body before pulling her back as the girl slowly entered the vortex. "Trust me, you'll love what happens~"

"Let me go! I don't want to do this! You said I was going to get a big chest with magic!" She cried out before getting engulfed by the vortex.

The Baphomet shook her head as a tall figure walked towards her.

"I'm here for the Sabbath." She said while looking like a familiar species of bovine.

The goat monster girl crossed her arms. "Denied."

"What why?!"

"You have a H cup chest!"

Boing!

"But I just wanted to join." The now known Minotaur frowned. "Plus I heard there were snacks!"

"No adults allowed."

She sniffled before punching her into a wall and ran off. "You stupid brat! Awawawawaw!"

The girl huffed and pried herself out of the wall. "I hate when we get one of those, trying to sneak in on our events, it's none of their business."

That was when a Dragon Zombie tiptoed into the church and grabbed a few boys as she flew off and away from the area. "Mine!"

"Hey! Those are ours!" called a Witch before blowing a whistle.

And summoned a few Familiars. "Yes ma'am?"

"Get that Dragon Zombie!"

They nodded before throwing magic balls at her.

"Hey!" She yelled while flying faster. "These are mine! Get your own!"

While that went on, the camera panned over to show two cloaked men standing side by side while behind a small Witch with one man smiling and the other looking bored.

"Antonio, you said this would be interesting, how is waiting this long in a long line interesting?"

"Patience. It's worth it Ren."

Ren rubbed his nose and shook his head. "You keep saying that, but you're vague as hell."

"I know. That's why I said it." He chuckled. "Plus I know you like kids."

He groaned. "Just stop before I punch you in the face." 'Why did this have to happen?'

(Flashback)

A man with long black hair, a tan shirt, long brown pants, and a sword was busy sharpening it while in a pub with a bored look on his face. He just stopped a Jiangshi from stealing a wagon full of food and was itching for something better than a monster girl thief. He looked at the sword shine a little before the doors were suddenly slammed open.

"Hey!" Called out a man with red hair in a ponytail, a dark blue robe with some Shirohime's on it, and some dao blades on his hips. "I got a mission for us!"

"That depends, does it have excitement?"

"Lots of it!" He grinned. "And free food and drinks!"

"Ok, what is it?"

Antonio sat down next to Ren. "I've gotten word that we'll have an escort to some big event going on, but they can't say until we get there."

"Is this some prank?" deadpanned the man.

"No." He said. "It's not Renny poo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine." He shrugged. "But I'm telling you, this mission is paying big, even more than your preschool job."

"I keep telling you Antonio, it's not about the money, it's about helping children learn and prevail in this world." he spoke looking off with sunlight beaming down him. "If I can't help them, then who will?"

"Maybe another teacher." Antonio shrugged. "But come on, if we do this we're set for life!"

"Well do you at least know who the escort is?"

"Someone named Asmo Deus. It sounds foreign if you ask me." He shrugged. "And we need to meet her tonight near the gates or no deal."

"Alright fine, but let me warn you, if we get nearly eaten, I'm gonna just retire and stick with being a teacher and you can handle the missions from now on."

Antonio nodded. "Then I'll see you!" He then ran out and left Ren alone.

'Much better.'

He then came back in. "Oh and I forgot to ask you this. Did you finally get an erection lately? You keep saying it's not working when you're fighting busty girls."

"GET OUT!" Ren glared standing up with his sword at the ready.

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok!" He ran out of the area in a panic. "I was just asking!"

The man sighed and sat down. 'Damn that guy, not my fault the damn doctor doesn't have any good medicine.'

(Later that day)

Ren was outside near the gates while tapping his foot. "Where is that idiot?"

"Hey Renny poo!" Antonio called out while running towards Ren. "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in the bathroom again and it smelled in there."

"Look, just tell me how long we have to wait here."

"About two minutes." He said. "The escort is very punctual."

"I'm already here." Spoke a figure from behind the two men. "And I've been here for two hours now."

Ren jumped and turned around before looking down to see the person had a red cloak and was rather small.

"Hello." Antonio said.

"Yes hello." The person said. "And yes I'm small Ren, deal with it."

"I didn't say anything." he spoke before blinking. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I heard your name just a few seconds ago." The person deadpanned. "And you are kinda handsome Renny poo."

"Don't call me that!"

Antonio smiled. "So are you Asmo Deus?"

"I am." She bowed courtesy. "And I hope you can accompany me tonight."

"Just who are you exactly?" asked Ren. "And why do you sound so young?"

"Because I am." She said. "And I just told you my name. It's Asmo Deus."

"I meant your job background." he remarked before getting a gut feeling. "Hey, can you move your hood off?"

"Why?"

"Because I prefer to know who I'm with on a mission, it also helps in case they end up switched out with a Doppleganger and I need to know just what they look like."

"...no. I don't feel like it."

"I see." he turned and started walking. "Then if you can't trust me with something so simple, my friend can help you instead."

"Hey!"

"Ren." Spoke Asmo Deus. "It's not because I don't trust you, it's because I don't trust your urges."

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"I can tell you're not well, with women that is." She said. "And having medical issues is so tragic, I must thank Antonio for giving me the heads up on your current condition."

Ren turned to Antonio with a glare. "You blabbed about that?"

"Well she asked." He admitted. "Plus she has friends that can heal any illness."

"Look, it's nothing, so just trust me on this. My 'urges' are perfectly fine, besides, it helps to know I'm not being part of some illegal crime, and keeping your face hidden is pretty suspicious on it's own."

Asmo Deus cocked their head. "Are you sure? I can tell you're not well."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. And from the symptoms you're a natural pedo."

"...what?"

"It's natural to like kids, but to be a pedo is a different matter." The person said. "But with our potions you'll be cured by the end of the week."

He glared at her and Antonio before grabbing her hood and tugged it down, showing a young girl with short blond hair that was curled at the end and had blue eyes making him go wide eyed. "Y-You're just a child?"

"I am." She said with a nod. "And a cute one at that Ren. But I digress, if you escort me to this event I'll make sure your condition is cured and you can go back to lusting over big chested women."

He blushed and shook his head. "Wait a second, why would you want escorts? Either you got lost and managed to find the right people to help, you're the daughter of a rich family, or...you're not human. If you tell me the truth I won't get mad."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You might not like it."

"Just tell me." he groaned with an eye twitch.

"I'm a Baphomet. The high leader to be exact."

He looked at her and deadpanned. "Then where's your horns?"

"Magic." She said while making an invisible rainbow with her hands.

"..."

She rolled her eyes as two curved horns appeared on her head along with some goat ears. "See, magic."

"Ok, then tell us, why are you needing us to escort you? If you're so powerful you should have no problem. And isn't it risky to ask some humans? Especially one with a sword?"

She deadpanned. "Not really and to answer your first question, I accidentally caused the queen of the Mindflayers to get pissed at me."

"How so?" Antonio asked.

"I call them fat chested cow eating squids with bubble butts." Asmo Deus said with seriousness.

Both males sweatdropped at her idiocy.

"Look, I'm willing to pay any amount for this, and I need the protection cause there's no telling what she might try if I go all on my own."

Antonio raised an eyebrow at that. "How much are we talking about exactly?"

"Ten kingdoms with in gold."

"..."

"..."

"With a few lands in the mix if you don't accidentally kill me." Asmo Deus said with a smirk.

"...Antonio, a word in private." Ren said while pulling him away.

"What?" Antonio asked. "What's wrong Renny poo?"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "Something really feels wrong, that much gold and land? All to escort her? To fight in an army or save a kingdom sure, but...just to walk with her? Can you not see the issue here?"

"So you're….upset?" He asked. "Or are you not happy being around a monster girl?"

"I'm just cautious, plus what she said is completely untrue." he quickly said.

"Really? But she has a trusting face." Antonio admitted. "Especially when I met her at the bar and we played some cards all night long."

"...what?!"

"What? It was fun." He pouted. "Plus if we get her over there safely then you won't have to act like a pedo."

"I'm not." he glared while grabbing his sword. "Care to repeat that with no tongue?"

"Um….." he looked away. "Ren, to be honest I'm worried that you might be one. I mean….you haven't really be doing it with other women and well…..you seem more….emotional with kids. And that scares me a lot."

Ren frowned while recalling that he did act more friendly to kids then with adults.

"So maybe Asmo Deus can fix that. I mean what if you cross that line? I don't want my best friend getting jailed for being a pedo."

Ren groaned and turned to the girl. "Fine, we'll take it, but you better guarantee the reward, I've been jipped by Imps before."

"I'm a Baphomet, not an Imp." She frowned. "But you have my word, if you do a good job and keep me safe for the entire Sabbath, I'll give you the anti pedo potion. Ok Renny poo?"

His eye twitched at that. "Just start walking before I pull out my sword."

Asmo Deus shrugged before making her features vanish and put her hood on as she walked towards the woods. "Oh and be careful, some Mindflayers have been sighted near the edges of this woods."

"We can take'em." smirked Antonio.

"Then let's go!" She said before running off.

'I feel like we're going to be betrayed at the end of this job.' Ren though in annoyance.

(End of flashback)

"Psst." whispered Ren to the Baphomet. "Just how long until we get to the front?"

"About a few more minutes." Asmo Deus said as a Devil floated by. "But don't worry, you're going to love it."

'Something tells me otherwise.' Thought Ren as a small Red Slime walked passed him and tried to cut in line.

'I'm almost there! Yahooo!' She thought with a grin.

"Hey! No cuts!" frowned Asmo Deus.

"Aw!" She pouted. "But I'm so bored! Plus I want to go on the rides first!"

"Later, now get back in line."

She grumbled before walking back in line. "Damn it!"

That was when the same Dragon Zombie from before snuck back in, took a few boys, and flew off like lighting out of the church.

Ren didn't notice and tapped his foot while they got into the church and spotted the portal up ahead. "Ok, I think this is far enough, we kept you safe and sound so you can handle the rest of the way from here."

"Are you sure? I might need protection from some busty girls that get in to steal boys we like."

"Ok." Antonio smiled. "We can go in, but please don't make us do this Black Mass thing you said after drinking ten mugs of booze."

She blushed. "It was eleven and I'll consider that."

'Black Mass?' Ren thought while a Familiar with red fur poked his butt.

"Hey, is the line moving? Me and my mistress are getting bored here."

"Relax, it's moving." frowned Asmo Deus while they were one person away from the portal.

"Oh thank the Demon Lord!"

That was when the same Dragon Zombie took several more boys and flew off again while the three made it towards the portal.

"Hey Renny poo." Antonio said. "Is it just me or has the number of boys decreased?"

"I didn't notice." he replied bluntly.

"Well it did." He said before they went through the portal, just as the Dragon Zombie stole a few more boys and flew away for the last time.

'So many mates!'

(In the portal)

The three walked down a swirling hallway with numerous colors with Ren himself getting impatient.

"Now can we go?"

Asmo Deus shook her head no. "Sorry, but you can't leave yet but we're going to enjoy the festivities."

"Oh boy." smiled Antonio making Ren sigh.

"And this year we got a Sandworm to do rides." She grinned. "And she's happy to help us for the festival."

"Ooooh!" Antonio smiled. "I love Sandworms! And Jiangshi's!"

Ren looked up ahead and spotted what looked like the glowing end to this hall. "Is that the way out?"

"Yep." Asmo Deus smirked. "And prepare yourselves, it's going to be loud with fireworks."

"YAHOOOO!" Antonio laughed. "I LOVE FIREWORKS!"

Ren covered his ears as the three reached it and slowly went through with him closing his eyes from the light. After a while, he opened his eyes and saw a festival with various monster girls, in the loli variety, walking about and selling potions and food as a large Sandworm went around the grounds with several boys and Witches on her back.

"Ooooh." Antonio let out with there being stands and numerous species going about with men and even a few clothing spots.

Asmo Deus Smirked. "See, this isn't a orgy you humans thought it was. It's just a festival for all young girls to relax, get some new potions and information without getting made fun off by the mature women of the world."

"Wait, why aren't there any older women here?" asked Ren.

She glared at him. "Because we hate those fat chests and asses! What's wrong with just flats?! Really they're just annoying!"

Ren looked around at the various species and gulped since each looked cute, adorable, and made him tug at his collar. "Well, can we just get our reward now?"

"No. You're staying until the stroke of five."

Antonio grinned. "Yes! An all night festival! Renny poo! Let's have some fun!"

"No way." he crossed his arms. "Our job was to escort here safe and sound, we did, and now we deserve what you promised us."

An Alp with blue hair looked at Ren before saying. "Didn't you know? The portal closes at five in the morning, and why leave now? There's free ice cream and booze."

"Ooh! Show me!" smiled Antonio walking over to her with eagerness.

"Ok, then it's a date." She winked before they walked off. "Names Konan by the way."

"I'm Antonio."

"Antonio hold on!" called Ren before turning to Asmo Deus and glared with the girl smiling innocently. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Nope." She smiled. "I didn't, but the Alp was right about the portal closing at five. If you want to leave, do it at five when the festival is over."

He growled before pulling his sword out. "That's it, I'm gonna do what I should have done and take you out."

She frowned. "Do that and this entire Sabbath will hunt you down and kill you. And trust me pedo, you're not a child killer are you?"

He growled and stood over her with the sword in his hand. "I'm serious, I'll do it, no joke."

"Will you?"

"Yes." he spoke while he started to sweat and gripped the handle tighter. 'Just swing it up and then down damn it!'

"I'm waiting." She mocked. "Mmmm you know, if you cut a kid down then maybe you'll be sent to hell. Isn't that what that head god wants? All people that kill children to suffer?"

"Well, you're not exactly a human one." he tried countering.

"But we have kids." She countered back. "Plus kids of any species are under the same law, kill a child and be sent to hell after death. So go on, be a murder pedo, strike me down if you dare."

He glared at her and raised his sword before letting out a yell and stabbed the blade in the ground before turning and stamped off. "Fuck this! I'm going somewhere else."

Asmo Deus shook her head. "If you're leaving now, then the deals off and I'll be forced to imprison you in the dungeon for eternity with a few Tentacles."

"I'm not leaving this place, but I am staying away from you!" he snapped before grumbling down the road. 'Damn her, I need to find a spot to lay low until that stupid portal opens up.'

'He'll return.' She smirked. 'Afterall, he's mine now.'

(Later)

Ren rubbed his face while sitting on a bench and stared ahead as numerous girls walked past him with smiles which just made this more annoying. 'I'm not a damn pedo, I care about kids just because they need wisdom and teachings, and they're prone to mistakes that need to be mended, that's all.'

A small Ghost with pink hair floated towards him and blinked. "Mister? Are you ok?"

But he ignored her.

She pouted before grabbing his face. "Hey, please talk to me! I'm worried!"

Ren blinked and went wide eyed seeing the Ghost so close to him. "W-What do you want?"

"I saw you looking angry and I thought you got hurt." She said while moving back. "Plus I think you need a hug."

"Uh, well thanks for your concern, but right now I just wanna be left alone."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel worse if I leave." She said sadly.

He smiled and nodded. "Trust me, I'll be ok."

The Ghost nodded before floating off, only for a small Jinko to sit next to him.

"Mister." She said. "Can I stay here for a minute?"

"Oh, sure thing." he replied standing up. "You can have the rest of the bench if you're tired."

"No I'm not tired, I just wanted the seat. So stay."

He looked at her pouting and felt his resolve crumble before sitting down. 'Oh fuck, it's like looking at a small kitten.'

She smiled while putting a hand on his lap. "Mister, are you a veteran here?"

"No, I'm actually new here, what makes you think I'm a veteran?"

"You smell like you had kids." She said. "Not your own, but different ones."

"I'm a school teacher."

"Oh…..so you're not a pedo?" She said with a blank expression.

"No." he frowned while gripping his hands and sweating nervously. "I help teach them, and I'd never think of something like that with them."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean….if you're still scared maybe I could be the 'student'?"

"Uh, hey where's your mom?" he stood up and looked around. "I'll bet she's worried sick about you being out here on your own."

"..." she sniffled. "She died last year."

'Damn it!' he thought paling. 'I just jammed my foot in my mouth!'

"And...I came here to...sniff…" she sniffled again. "Find a dad location potion."

"Why?"

"...my dad left us and...I just want to find him so I don't feel lonely….sniff…"

Ren quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back. 'I can't just let her stay here and cry alone, especially if she's trying to find her family.'

The Jinko sniffled. "Mister…..why are you being so nice?"

"Because as a teacher it's my job to help any of the kids I see who need me."

She sniffled before saying. "Mister….will you….sniff…."

"You what?"

"Be my….new dad?"

"W...What?"

"Please? Be my….dad...sniff…" she said while hugging him tightly.

"B-But why? I mean, I'll bet your real dad is just dying to find you." he spoke up quickly and nervously.

"I...I just don't want to be alone…" she cried. "Please….dad….take care of me…."

'Oh god! What should I do?!' He thought while feeling very conflicted. 'If I say no she'll cry more and be scarred for life, but I say yes this is something I'll never be able to just drop and have to take care of her when I get home.'

The Jinko sniffled before saying. "Dad?"

SNAP!

"Ok ok! I'll be your new dad!" Ren said on instinct. "Just don't cry!"

She nodded with a smile. "Ok dad, and my names Sasha."

"Ren." 'Oh great! Now I'm a dad!' "So...maybe you can go off while your dad tries to find his friend?"

"But why?" she pouted making Ren's heart clench up.

"Because….ugh! Fine, you can come!"

Sasha smiled before giving him a big hug. "I love you dad!"

He blushed at that while feeling his crotch getting a little hard. He saw a few of the other girls smile and giggle making him slap his cheek. 'Damn it! Don't you dare get any ideas or I'll use my sword!'

(With Antonio)

"Hey Konan, want to get some more ice cream?"

"Yep." She smiled happily while finishing some hot dogs. "Antonio, you're so cool and fun to hang around."

"Same with you. I really like you." He grinned as a tiny Jiangshi with blond hair hopped towards him.

"Mister, can you give me a massage?"

Antonio blinked and smiled. "Sure! I'd love to little lady!" he crouched down near her and began to carefully rub around her arms.

"Mmmmmmmm~" she moaned. "That's the spot. Thank you mister, I'm so oh~"

Konan frowned a little before giving Antonio a back massage. "For you Antonio."

"Oh! Why thanks, that feels nice."

That was when a small Sandworm with white scales crawled by and rubbed his legs.

"Mister, you're so warm."

Antonio felt very happy right now as his crotch got a little hard. 'I love being next to cute monster girls!'

(With Ren)

"Ok, wonder what this place has." muttered the man while he let Sasha hold his hand as they walked by various stalls.

"Fertility potions! Get your fertility potions here!" Called out a Elf with red hair.

"Extra potions! Free for every ten potions!" Called out a Zombie.

"Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs here!" Called a Medusa. "All natural hot dogs here!"

"Feels like a natural festival like at home, minus the first one." he muttered.

"Dad." Sasha said. "Can we get some burgers? Please?"

"Well we can try, but I'm on a budget right now." 'No thanks to that Baphomet, damn her.'

"Oh…." she said sadly. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to be greedy."

'Oh no, please don't pout, please don't pout.'

She pouted. "Dad, I'm sorry."

'Damn it!' He thought while Asmo Deus appeared next to him.

"Aw you made her sad. How mean Renny poo."

"WAH!" he jumped before glaring at the Baphomet. "You!"

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm not interrupting anything with your daughter am I?"

He growled. "How did you find me? I didn't tell you where I went."

"You're the tallest here." She chuckled. "It's not that hard to find you." She then looked at Sasha. "Aw, she's adorable. You picked out a perfect daughter Renny poo."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No." She smiled. "Oh and I wanted to tell you that the Sabbath legalizes adoptions of monster girls with humans. So if you ask nicely I'll make it legal for you Renny poo~"

His eye twitched while making a fist. 'Damn her! She knows how to push my buttons with that damn nickname!'

"Dad." Sasha said innocently. "Can we get the papers? I want to be dad's baby girl legally."

"Fine."

"Thank you dad, I love you more than anything in the world." she beamed making him blush which Asmo Deus noticed.

'I see, so that's why he took her in. I approve.' She thought.

"Just tell me where to get the papers." he frowned at the Baphomet.

She smiled while pointing to a stand next to a fortune teller stand. "Over there, and be careful, the owner is very clingy." 'For a Humpty Dumpty.'

"Let's go dad!" Sasha smiled. "Please!"

Ren sighed as they walked off, with Asmo Deus looking at his ass.

'Soon, we'll have a very happy family.'

(Later)

"Dad!" Sasha smiled while holding some papers. "I'm so happy! Thanks for loving me!"

"No problem." he smiled seeing her smile.

"Dad." She said while pointing to the Sandworm ride. "Can we go on? Please?"

"I don't know."

"Please?" Sasha pouted cutely. "Just one ride."

'Damn it! I need to try and be firm if I'm her dad now.'

"Dad….please?" Sasha asked with a pout.

"Sasha, I'm just not sure." he spoke with a firm tone.

"...ok dad." She said sadly. "I'll listen to you, even if I wanted to have fun with my dad….after so many years….sniff."

'Gah! Not again!' he thought feeling like an arrow went through his heart. He then sighed as a tiny Yuki-Onna walked by and tugged at his pants.

"Mister, do you want some ice cream?" She asked while holding a box of ice cream near her waist. "It's only a few gold coins."

Ren quickly gave her some gold coins and took some vanilla ice cream cones before giving one to Sasha.

"Dad….how did you...know I loved vanilla?"

"Call it instinct."

She smiled while licking the ice cream. "Thank you dad, I love you more than life itself."

Ren's heart grew ten sizes bigger as his cock became hard as a rock. He jumped and looked around. "E-Excuse me Sasha, I have to use the restroom."

"Oh ok dad, but do you want me to wait somewhere?"

"Um wait for me by…." he looked around before seeing a booth with some Ghoul's playing cards. "That booth!" He then ran off.

The Yuki-Onna blinked and turned to Sasha. "Does your father know that's the gambling ring?"

She shook her head no.

"..." 'Odd.'

(With Ren)

'Damn it! Where are you Antonio?!' he thought sitting in one of the stalls and gawking at the bulge. 'Why did this have to happen?! Why can't I stop getting hard?!'

As he was busy trying to think of calm things, a few Dark Elf's walked by and sighed.

"When will the Black Mass happen?! I'm getting so bored!"

"I know right? My mom taught me everything for it and even helped me get a big brother, but it feels like it's taking forever."

"Agreed!" One groaned. "My onii-chan is getting so tired that if it doesn't get started soon he'll go to snooze land!"

"That's because he's younger than you."

"I can't help it! I love little kids!"

Ren covered his mouth and stayed perfectly silent. 'What the hell are they talking about?'

"Maybe I can trade onii-chans with you?"

"Next year. I happen to want my first with him."

"Ugh!"

As Ren kept on listening, his bulge started to get bigger and bigger as he felt very warm for some reason.

"Hey may be a man's in here?" Asked one of the Dark Elf's. "I mean this is a mixed bathroom you know."

"Oh please, if that was true he'd be all over us."

"Maybe he's hiding in the stalls?"

"Mmmm, toilet sex~" one moaned with a grin. "My favorite."

Ren gulped and looked through the crack in the stall and dropped his mouth seeing both girls in tight black leather tops, with matching thongs, and knee high boots. 'Oh god!'

"Want to kick down the stalls?"

"Only if I get first dibs."

"No I'm the oldest!"

"No I am!"

'No! Please just leave!'

Both continued to argue while a tiny Shoggoth walked by and went under the stall.

"Hush, I'm not here to fuck you. I'm here to hide from my sisters." She said. "They dragged me here against my will."

He went wide eyed and crossed his arms while his face turned beet red.

"Please, don't say anything and I'll leave. But please don't let my sisters find me." She said with a gulp. "I just wanted to get married to a man as a big busty girl not an eternal loli. So hush please!"

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked one of the Dark Elves.

"I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like a girls voice."

The Shoggoth looked at Ren with fear while covering his mouth. 'Please!'

'Crap!' he thought hearing footsteps. 'Think think think!'

"Where is she?" Said several voices as it was revealed to be super tiny Shoggoth's.

"She's supposed to be indoctrinated by now."

"She needs to be a loli!"

"Hey! Who are you?"

"The Shoggoth loli sisters." They said at once as the other Shoggoth started shaking like a leaf. "And we're here to get our sister."

"What sister? No one's come in but us."

"I see." One frowned as Ren's bulge got harder.

The Shoggoth whispered into his ear. "Please, help me and I'll be your eternal servant."

He gulped and wracked his brain before getting an idea. "Go under my shirt." he whispered.

She nodded before oozing into his shirt.

'Cold!' he shivered while the cold helped his bulge slowly grow down and stood up before whispering. "Stay still, don't make a sound, and I'll get us out of here."

"Ok." She whispered while keeping very still.

"Sister! Where are you?!" called one before they saw a stall open with Ren walking out and being casual as he moved and rinsed his hands.

'Just stay cool, act like you don't notice them.'

"Wow he's handsome." One Dark Elf grinned.

Ren sweated while the Shoggoth felt like moving slightly. 'Keep it together, think cold and calm thoughts.'

The Shoggoth sisters looked in the stalls while Ren slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Master." She whispered to him. "Thank you, my sisters are hard core loli fans and I really hate them for that."

"Aren't you a type of slime?" he muttered. "Can't you just expand or something?"

"Yes but since I'm here I can't. Plus my sisters would punish me for doing that." She said. "But since you saved me, I'll stay by your side forever. So please take good care of me master."

"Uh, when I leave, you can just grow back to normal size right?" 'Please say yes.'

"Yes. I know you are a pedo, but I'll still serve you like a good maid."

He groaned and facepalmed. "I am NOT pedo, alright? What is it with every girl here thinking that?"

"It's the air here." She said. "It's laced with pedo magic that makes people more inclined to like young children. Don't worry master, once you're gone and don't fuck anyone here, you'll be fine."

He sighed as he saw Sasha holding a large bag of gold and magical potions on her shoulders.

"Dad! Look what I won at the gambling ring!" She called out with a happy heart melting smile.

"That's great honey." he smiled before blinking. "Wait...did you say gambling ring?"

She nodded. "The place you left me while you had to go to the bathroom."

'Oh god! I just exposed my daughter to gambling!'

"Master? Is she your child?" Asked the Shoggoth.

"Yes and what's your name?"

"Sam, the Shoggoth." She said. "And if she's your daughter, I'll protect her like my own daughter."

"Wait, does that make you my mom?"

She poked her head out a little. "If you want my daughter."

Sasha smiled. "Ok mom."

She felt her cheeks brighten up. 'My heart….it's unprepared!'

'Where's Antonio when you need him?!' Ren thought while feeling very overwhelmed at the moment.

(With said man)

He sighed while Konan, the Jiangshi and the Sandworm were busy giving him back rubs. "Oh this is the life."

"How's this feel Antonio?"

"So good." He said with a sigh as the Jiangshi rubbed his legs and the Sandworm rubbed his shoulders. "I think I might take you girls out on a foursome date!"

"Well the big fun later on IS coming up." smiled the Jiangshi.

"Really?"

"Yep." The Sandworm smiled. "And you're perfect for the event."

Antonio sighed. "Then I'll join! Plus I like you girls a lot! You're so cute, fun, and so adorable!" 'I didn't know so many monster girls this young would be so fun to hang with.'

They smiled at that while internally thinking. 'He's ours!'

(A while later)

Ren sighed while sitting down at a bench near a clothes stand which Sasha was at looking over some garments. 'How much longer is this festival gonna go on for? I have no way to tell the time.'

"Master." Said Sam. "If you need the time, it's almost 4:30 am."

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes, so please be careful. The final festival's attraction will be….steamy and if you fall into it then you'll be a real pedo."

He groaned and facepalmed just as Sasha came over wearing a white top with a glowing rune symbol on the back.

"Dad, do you like it?" She asked with a smile. "Does it make me look nice?"

Ren stared at her while somehow feeling like her smile just became more breathtaking.

"Dad? Are you ok?" She asked. "You look red in the face."

He stared and felt his resolve weakening just as Asmos Deus walked over.

"Hey Renny poo." She said with a grin. "How's my favorite human doing?"

"WAH!"

"Hi grandma." Sasha smiled.

'Grandma?'

"Grandma." She said again. "Why are you here? Dad has a mom already."

Asmo Deus raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Master don't." Sam whispered to Ren. "I don't want to be seen by her."

"Renny-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Poo." She smirked. "I know you love it when I call you that Renny poo."

"No, no I don't."

"...ok Ren." She shrugged. "I'll call you Ren, but you have to attend our last festivity of the night."

"Master, decline." Sam whispered. "It's a trap."

"I'll pass, I've gotten this far, half an hour won't kill me."

Asmo Deus tisked. "Alright, but I won't give you the anti pedo potion if you don't attend."

"I keep telling you. I. Am not. A Pedo." he spoke through gritted teeth.

She shrugged. "Fine you win." She then gave him a card. "This is my number, call me if you want to have some fun in the future." She then whispered to him. "I like you anyway."

He blushed and suddenly sprang a bulge since the rune was also effecting him, causing the three girls to spot it with Asmo Deus smirking.

"I knew it." She chuckled. "You're hungry for some fun. But I'll give you a new deal, you attend and satisfy me and I'll not only give you the potion but," she licked her lips. "I'll be your new wife."

"But he has a wife." Sasha frowned. "And he likes both flat and busty girls."

"His erection says otherwise~"

Ren felt his eye twitch and let out a deep sigh. "Sam, get off me and stick close to Sasha for now, I need to have a little chat with her."

"Yes master." She said before oozing out and became her regular form. "And master, I don't care if you like flats or busts, I'll serve you for eternal."

He looked at Asmo Deus and dragged her away from them with a frown before stopping near an alley. "Ok, you and I need to have a talk."

"Oh? What kind of talk Ren?" she asked before seeing his head slump down and his shoulders shake before spotting a few tears drip onto the ground. "Ren? What's wr-"

"I'm not a pedo! Yet you're making me a goddamn pedo! Is this a joke to you?! To make me feel like this?!"

"Of course not."

"Well guess what? I don't like it either!" he glared at her while trying to wipe the tears away. "Do you know what it's like to get excited over your own students like this? I wanna be like a normal person, but getting hard over young girls like that makes me feel lower than trash! I'm honestly scared that one day I'll snap and do something to regret!"

Asmo Deus blinked. "I see, so that's why you didn't want to be around me and just wanted the potion."

"Exactly." he sniffled a little. "I know what could happen to a child like that, and I don't wanna be the one to scar them. I wanna help teach them, but not something like that. Do you know what it's like to touch yourself with thoughts like that just for relief?"

"..." she looked away. "Ren, I didn't know. I mean most humans that come here just do it because they like it, not because they're hurting inside."

He sighed and sat down leaning against a stand. "I'm aware of so many kinks and things that get people off, but if my village knew what I was like, they'd burn me at the stake." he looked at the sky. "How is it so many men can come here and not feel conflicted with so many young creatures?"

"It's because they accepted it and are free here." She sighed. "But if you're really feeling that upset you can have the potion. Free of charge."

"I don't care at this point." he sighed before looking out at the street and spotted Antonio walking by with several monster girls with him. "Antonio?"

"Oh right." Asmo Deus said while making a black potion appear in her hand. "He's already accepted being a pedo. And look at him, he's happy just being himself. But," she gave him the potion. "I don't want to hurt you anymore so I'll let you have the cure. You can be free from the loli and go on with your life."

He looked at the potion and then at Antonio before running out and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hold on there Antonio."

"Huh? Ren? What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Antonio, I want you to be honest here, are you getting… 'excited' near all these girls?"

"Well I like them." He smiled. "They're so nice to me and are great back massagers. So I really don't know if I'm excited like that around them, but maybe I'm just feeling happy that some people like to be around a ball of energy like me?"

"Well just be blunt and honest, if they asked you to, you know, to them, would you?"

"...if they asked and we're ok with it…..maybe?" He said with a shrug.

Ren blinked while feeling very conflicted on being a pedo or a normal guy. He looked at the potion and gritted his teeth before groaning just as Sasha walked over.

"Dad?" She said while Sam walked besides her. "Are you ok?"

He looked down at her and Sam before something clicked. "Wait...could it...maybe...Asmo Deus!"

"Yes Ren?" She asked.

"Tell me, monster girls are usually use to the teachings of, bedding, from a young age, right?"

"Sometimes, but yes they are. Why do you ask?"

"So if they did have sex, they wouldn't be scarred for life?"

"Unless they're super young, no."

"Well….just what is the final activity during the festival?"

"The Black Mass. It's basically having new Witches and Familiars having sex with their new onii-chans. What are you getting at?"

"Wait...so, a giant orgy?"

"Yes." She said seriously. "A giant orgy."

"..."

"What? It's all part of the Sabbath."

"You mean every girl here, and the guys, together?"

"Yes." She frowned. "What part of an orgy don't you get Renny poo?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then get to the point!"

"Right right!" he nodded. "If they've already had the talk, then they already know what could happen, right?"

"Yes they do." She frowned while looking at the potion in his hands. "Just tell me what you want! You're really getting on my nerves!"

"I'm getting there! All I want is to know a simple answer: If I went ahead and did this, with you for instance, would I end up worse or better?"

"...are you trying to have sex with me? Even if you want to become normal?" Asmo Deus asked looking completely lost.

He groaned. "It's not a matter of being normal ok! I just want to know if giving into my urges will turn me into a beast! Will I wind up unable to contain myself when I leave? Will I be in more control?"

"Oh! Well if you fucked during the Black Mass, yes you'll become a beast. But if you drink the potion, then your pedo urges will be changed to going after busty monster girls. It all depends if you want to fuck now or after drinking the potion." She chuckled. "But you're going to have control after the first few dozen girls."

He gulped before feeling his pants get tugged on and turned to see it was Sasha.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked. "Aren't you going to be normal?"

"Uh, hey Sasha, be honest with me. Have you ever participated in the Black Mass?"

"No, this is my first year here." She said with confusion. "Why do you ask dad?"

Ren took a deep breath and sighed. 'This is TOO MUCH!'

"Master?" Sam said. "What's on your mind?"

"Yeah Renny poo." Asmo Deus said. "What do you want? The antidote to your pedophillia or to go after busty girls?"

"Just...show us where the Black Mass is taking place at."

She smirked. "Sure, and don't worry you don't have to join in if you don't want to." She then walked off as Sam entered his clothes again.

"Master, please be careful. It's a place of loli sex." She said with concern.

But he ignored her while feeling very conflicted.

(Later)

The sounds of horns rang out as everyone in the festival began to clatter and march towards the center of the area, which for some reason had both magic circles and lots of sheets and pillows. Men and boys were lead in while any older women were lead off to a hidden hallway.

"Hey? Where are we going?" Asked one older woman confused.

"You'll find out soon." Said a Baphomet with a smirk.

They looked lost as we find a few Witches giving some of their 'onii-chan's' some kisses and hugs for some reason.

"Easy there." chuckled one guy rubbing the Witches head. "What's with you being all kiss happy?"

"Because the Black Mass is almost upon us onii-chan." She giggled. "And I just felt like kissing."

"What's that?" asked one man rubbing a Familiar's back.

"It's a fun way to end the Sabbath." She purred. "And it's so fun."

"Is it a hug fest?" Asked one boy rubbing a small Witch on the cheek. "I like hugs."

The Witch smiled while moaning slightly. "It's a hug fest and more~"

Ren gulped while seeing one girl with short brown hair and a black cloak walk out with curled goat horns and furry goat legs.

"This is the best part." Said Asmo Deus while sitting next to him.

"Attention everyone!" Yelled the figure to the crowd. "May I have your attention!"

They became silent while coughing was heard.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you all got coming to the 1,234,519,456th Sabbath."

"Yay!" called out a small Lamia.

"And as you all know, it marks the end of the festival."

"Booo!" Yelled out a small Mothwoman.

"But it's not the true end, as tonight on this Black Mass, our high leader Asmo Deus has decided to make a new law!" She muttered. "Last minute mind you."

"What is it?!" Asked a tiny Pink Slime.

"If anyone here is in pain for being a 'pedo' you can leave the Sabbath and be allowed to….go after busty women." She nearly puked out the last part.

"Booo!" called several girls with others being silent as a few men coughed or looked away.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Asmo Deus. "It's my law so deal with it or you're out of the Sabbath and will become busty girls for eternity! You got that?!"

They shut their mouths at that outburst.

"So, anyone?" asked the Baphomet.

Every guy there was silent.

"Ok." She said. "Other then that I have two pieces of info. One, a Dragon Zombie stole all of our new 'onii-chan's' a few hours ago and has vanished for some reason."

"WHAT?!"

"But the second part of the news is that we have new members for the Sabbath."

"YAY!"

"And to start-" She was about to say before another Baphomet ran towards her and whispered into her ear. "Oh, um...sorry but somehow the girls vanished into a Mimic and we only have one girl left. Sorry."

"WHAT?!" Yelled a Witch with purple hair. "YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT?! WHAT A RIP OFF!"

The Baphomet sighed. "Just bring her in."

And cue a small girl with pink hair and blue eyes getting pushed into the stands.

"Hey! Don't do that! I have sensitive skin!"

"Relax, this is gonna change your life all for the better."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"You'll gain the perfect youthful body with plenty of magic to go with it."

"...but I believe in the high god! Not a magic bitch like the demon lord!" She snapped while making a few Witches pissed.

"Hey! No one talks bad about the Demon Lord like that!"

"Bite your tongue!"

"Go piss on an Angel!"

The girl glared at them. "Go to the Abyss you bitches!"

Antonio and Ren blinked at that while the girl got slapped in the face by a whip.

"Oooh, kinky." muttered Sasha with stars in her eyes making Ren gulp.

"Hey Renny." Said Asmo Deus. "Want me to throw her into a pit of Tentacles?"

"Isn't this kinda harsh? I mean, what's gonna happen to her?"

"Simple we convert her to the Sabbath's cause."

"How?"

"Watch." She said as the girl was grabbed by another Baphomet and some Familiars started to make some magic circles around her.

"Let go of me!"

"Relax, by the time we're done you'll be hunting for your big brother in no time."

"But my brothers are dead! All from getting fucked by fifty Dragons!"

"Oh dad." Sasha said. "That's a bad way to die, right?"

He nodded while walking forward. "Hey! Hang on there!"

"What?" Spoke the Baphomet.

"Isn't this wrong? I mean if you wanna give her power, than it's better to give her a choice in the matter. Forcing something like this on her, even if I don't know what it really means, is just proving to humans you're creatures to be feared, is that something you want more generations to stick with?"

"Well…..we only do the mean ones." She said. "And it's a choice thing yes, but she's been….harassing us for a while and nearly burned down the last Sabbath. With a torch."

"Let go of me!" The girl yelled in rage.

"And she also tried paying a few Kunoichi to throw us off a cliff, but they got extra and let us live."

The girl growled while the magic circles appeared on her arms and face. "Ahhh!"

"It's ok master, this will be good for all of us." spoke Sarah. "Even if she's going to be a Witch and a loli." She muttered in annoyance.

"But-" Ren said as Antonio cheered.

"Do it! Make her a baby!" He laughed with glee.

"Antonio!"

"What? Everyone else is doing it."

He groaned before they all started to see the woman shrink.

"Ah! No no no!" She cried out while turning into a very small child with her clothes dropping down to reveal her bare body. "I don't want to be THIS young!"

"Time to become a baby Witch!" Laughed another Witch with devilish glee.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

The girl cried out again as, for insult, a Familiar put a diaper on her. "No! Please!"

"I can't hear you." The Familiar laughed. "I don't speak baby!"

She tried glaring before crying out as she wound up the age of a baby. She then got picked up by a Baphomet and was rocked.

"There, a real baby Witch." She smiled. "And this time she'll learn how to be a proper monster girl."

"She….She's….oh lord." muttered Ren with a gulp.

"Dad." Sasha said with a smile. "Are you ok?"

He gulped and gave a small nod while having second thoughts.

Asmo Deus looked at him and shook her head. "Relax, that spell is only for the annoying monster haters. We don't use it on those that choose."

"And now everyone! Let the Black Mass begin!"

They all cheered at that while something unexpected happened.

POOOOOOOOF!

They all lost their clothes in a puff of smoke and began fucking each other like rabbits.

Ren gaped as instantly groanings and moans went off and he stared with his pants feeling like they were gonna tear open.

"Dad?" Sasha said while Sarah looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Master, are you aroused now?" She asked while internally sighing. 'Guess he'll like my loli form, I was hoping for being a big chested maid. Oh well.'

He gulped and glanced at Asmo Deus who smirked. "So….all's good here?"

"Big time." She smirked. "Plus it's fun to let loose."

He gulped and looked down at Sasha's smiling face and gritted his teeth. "Sasha?"

"Yes dad?" She said innocently.

He tackled her to the ground and started rubbing her chest making her gasp. "I'm sorry, but your new dad is nothing but a sick pervert who can't stop himself!"

"Ah! Dad!" She blushed as Sarah grabbed her and started rubbing her breasts with her tentacles. "Oh~"

"Relax, master will take care of you." She smirked as Asmo Deus smirked with lust.

'Wow, he's pretty big.' She thought before licking her lips. 'But I think I'll just take it.' "Mind for a foursome to your threesome?"

"Go ahead." Sarah smirked. "But I get master's dick."

"N-No! Me first!" moaned Sasha since Ren had moved on to her nipple directly and was licking it while rubbing her side.

"Mmmm." Asmo Deus mused before getting an idea. "The oldest goes first, and I'm the oldest so that cocks mine."

"Master would enjoy me first." spoke Sarah.

"No dad, ah, wants me." Sasha moaned.

All three continued to bicker while Antonio was already fucking a pink Mimic as the Alp, Sandworm, and Jiangshi's began to rub each other's snatches at the same time.

"I love pussies!" He cried out in joy.

Ren felt his resolve break away before he stood up and made Sasha look at him before pressing their lips together getting a moan out of her.

Sarah smirked at that before looking at Asmo Deus. Her arms stretched out and wrapped around the Baphomet who let out a surprised yelp.

"Hey, careful."

"Don't worry, I'm experienced in rubbing." She said while kneading the Baphomet's nipples with her slimy hands as they oozed down her body and around the snatch area.

The girl jumped while Sasha felt Ren's dick rubbing against her stomach with his tongue doing the same against her own.

"Mmmm~"

"Mmmm~"

Both moaned while not knowing some eyes were watching them from the ceiling. Very lustful ones to be exact mixed with vengeance as well. Other males were grunting while having a blast.

"Ah! The inside of a little girl's pussy is amazing!" grunted a man in his 50's while bouncing a Lamia on his cock.

"Ah! More!" Yelled a Witch while getting fucked by two males at once. "Onii-chans! More!"

"Come on, suck on my dick more!" grunted a man who was a little portly while two Kobloids were sucking on his dick and balls with drool.

A Familiar moaned while getting fucked from behind by a man in his thirties.

"Oh man! I might get addicted to this! My wife isn't nearly as tight as you!"

A Zombie moaned while several a few men were putting cocks in all her holes. 'So good~ Brains~'

"Onii-chan! Squeeze my chest!"

"Onii-chan! More! Give me more!" Cried out several Ghosts at once. "More cock in my pussy!"

Ren broke the kiss and panted while reaching down to rub Sasha's ass. "It feels so smooth."

"Mmm~ Dad, please don't tease me anymore. I want your dick in me."

"Wait, what happens if I do this?" he muttered feeling her tail and started rubbing around the base making her jolt.

"Ah! Dad it feels so good!" She moaned while coming at the same time.

Antonio moaned as he started to cum inside a Sandworm's mouth. "Oooh, here's some fresh milk!"

"Yummy!"

"Dad, please put it in." Sasha moaned with a cute moan.

He gulped and nodded before slowly easing her onto his dick getting her to moan while he groaned from the warmth coming from the hole.

Asmo Deus moaned herself as slime entered her slit and started rubbing the inside of her womb.

"Your womb is very warm. And maybe fertile as well~" Sarah smirked with lust. "I'll bet master's seed could get you pregnant in no time flat."

"Ah, it will. After all I am a very fertile Baphomet."

Sarah made more of her slime enter Asmo Deus' body. "Then let's see how much it can handle~"

"Ah!"

"Sasha!" grunted Ren bouncing his daughter on his dick without them noticing the blood coming from her pussy. "Your insides feel like they're sucking me in more and more!"

"Ah! Dad! Harder!" She moaned out. "Please! I love your thick cock!" 'He's in me! Dad's in me!'

'This is a child's pussy! It's so snug I can barely move as much as I want! I've only ever dreamed of this tightness!' He thought while his cock began to get harder and harder as Sasha moaned even more like a wild cat.

"Dad! Faster!"

"I'm gonna make you beg for my dick sweetie! Oh fuck!"

As this was happening, Asmo Deus was getting filled with slime from Sarah's arms, which was making her very horny.

"My, you're one for punishment aren't you." Sarah teased with a smirk. "Your pussy is twitching and getting all warm, I'll bet you're aching for master's cock."

"Y-You watch it. I'm still a ah!" She moaned while slightly climaxing.

"Hush, let your nanny help with your little accident~" she smirked before using part of her arms to start sliding into Asmo Deus' ass making her go wide eyed.

She moaned even more as she felt her stomach expanding from the slime as Antonio started fucking an Alp in the ass. 'She's oh~'

"Wow! Your butt feels awesome!"

"He he, thanks." She giggled while Antonio kept on thrusting into her as Sasha began to grab Ren by the shoulders.

"Dad, I-I need kittens!"

He was so pulled into the lust he just kept going. "R-Relax! I feel like I'm gonna blow any second! I gotta let it out inside!"

"Ah! Dad!" She cried out as sperm filled her womb and caused her to bloat like a balloon. "Ah~" 'Dad's…..kittens~'

Ren grunted while blown away at how much of a vice Sasha's pussy felt, like it was trying to milk him. 'I feel so good!'

And so the hours went by as the early light of dawn began to shine in the horizon. And the portal began to return from inactivity.

However something wasn't exactly right.

"ASMO DEUS!" Yelled a very pissed off voice from within the portal. "MY VENGEANCE IS AT HAND!"

Said Baphomet, who was oozing slime and cum while panting turned her head with a frown. "Oh what now? I'm busy!"

And cue a massive Mindflayer with a gigantic ass, imperial purple robes, and a K cup chest cane through the portal along with hundreds of Dragon mercenaries and Mindflayer royal guards, all ready for a fight. "I CTHULHU-LA, QUEEN OF THE MINDFLAYERS HAVE COME TO END YOU FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST MY ROYAL BREASTS AND ASS!"

"...fuck." Asmo Deus said in fear.

Ren panted while a little too dazed to understand while bouncing Sarah on his dick.

"Master, I love this." She moaned while Sasha was licking Ren's ass like a horny cat.

"I'll make you my bitch!"

"ATTACK!" Cthulhu-la cried out as the hoard of Mindflayers and Dragons started to run at the group.

"ATTACK!" yelled Asmo Deus as numerous Witches, Familiars, Baphomets, and any monster girls not too tired charged as well.

Both armies charged at each other while Antonio said out loud.

"CATFIGHT YAHOOOO!"

And so another day in the MG universe ends and….well you get the rest. But remember, the Sabbath is for anyone with unique tastes and is of your own choice, so go on….join up you lot. Or not, it's your choice oh MG fans.

(Omake)

Ren was currently teaching his current class of kids while he had a calm expression and inwardly felt relaxed and perfectly fine, something that had happened ever since he came back.

That and he got a Jinko daughter, who was in the same class as the one he was teaching.

"And that is what you do to keep a Witch from taking the local harvest with just a stick and some worms. Any questions?"

None of them raised their hands before a loud bell rang out making Ren smile.

"Alright class, it's the end of the school day, make sure you get plenty of rest for the field trip tomorrow."

"Yes Ren-sama." One girl said before walking out of the room.

He watched them walk out and sighed as Sasha hugged his leg making him rub her head. "Come on Sasha, let's get home."

"Ok dad, but one question."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you teach the others about how you made nanny Sarah cum using a salt shaker and a long dildo?"

He blushed and coughed while leading her out. "Sasha, unlike you, the other kids….well, let's just say they need more time to really understand the concept of sex, that's why we keep that kind of talk for home, remember?"

"Yes dad." She pouted. "But tell me again where the class is going? You never told me."

"Just a small forest outside the village to show them some of the animals and plant life, which I expect you to be ready for, meaning no sex tonight, it makes you stay up late."

"Aw! But dad!" She pouted. "Matt does that every night with his Phantom AND Ryu girlfriends sisters!"

"That's his family, not yours Sasha."

She stuck her tongue out at that. "You're mean."

"Keep that up young lady and I'll just let Sarah 'help' you."

She shivered and instinctively covered her ass. "Nevermind dad!"

"Good girl." he smiled as they reached a hut and went in before he shut and locked the door. "Sarah! Asmo Deus! We're home!"

Said Shoggoth appeared out of nowhere as she bowed to him, with something in her maids outfit. "Welcome home master, Asmo Deus is busy learning about unbirth right now."

"Well then I guess we got home just in time."

"Yes master." She bowed before upchucking Asmo Deus onto the ground. "So how was it little baby?"

"Ugh, I'm never asking you for any sexual advice again." She said while covered in goo and juices.

"Ironic considering you're the one with the highest labido." remarked Ren bluntly.

She turned and huffed. "Yes, but not for something like the deities of the Abyss. They're more warped then a house full of Cheshire Cats."

"Grandma." Sasha smiled. "Can I have a hug now?"

"I'm not a grandma." she spoke with an eye twitch. 'Damn her for starting that.'

"But you're old and nice like one." She smiled before raising her hands up. "Hug please?"

She groaned before picking Sasha up and hugged her while seeing Sarah and Ren smirk. "Not one word out of you two."

"So cute." Ren whispered.

"Agreed master, almost like you when you use me as a body pillow on stormy nights." Sarah smirked. "Speaking of which, your friend is out of town, something about going on a journey to document every monster girl in the world and fuck them."

"Figures he'd try something like that." he rolled his eyes before looking at Asmo Deus. "Hey, I've got something important to talk to you about."

She blinked and let go of Sasha. "Yes?"

"I….I just wanted to say….thank you." he bowed his head surprising the girls. "For bringing me and Antonio to the festival, if we didn't end up there I never would have ended up with a great servant and daughter. Ever since we went at it there, I've felt like a weight left me. I feel like I can go wild with you three and keep myself in check with my students. If that mission never happened, I don't wanna think what could have happened."

"….."

"..."

Asmo Deus chuckled at that. "Truth be told, I only asked you because I was looking for a mate, but getting a family and servant that...likes very weird sex was not part of that plan. So I should be the one thanking you….Renny poo."

His eye twitched while Sarah and Sasha giggled before the slime girl had an idea.

"Master, I have a new idea we could try tonight if you like."

"Nanny Sarah? Is it quick? Dad said I need sleep before going to the forest to find Dark Slimes and Elves tomorrow." She lied as her tail twitched slightly.

"Why not have her join master?"

"Because last time we all went at it she didn't get any sleep all night."

"True, but it's a learning experience." Asmo Deus smirked. "Plus Jinko only sleep for eight hours a day, so having her sleep for only six won't hurt anyone as long as you carry her on your back Renny poo."

"I can't show favoritism outside this house, and I can't just keep having nothing but sex, there's times to be a father and times to let loose, but I want her to have a real education."

Sarah shrugged. "So no unbirth for your little one?"

"Dad? What's unbirth? Is it fun?"

"Watch me and your grandma." smiled the slime before she tackled Asmo Deus, but this time used her body to slide over the Baphomet's body and seemingly formed over her body and used it to spread the girl's legs with their pussies visible which overlapped each other. "I figured this way me and master could have fun with your grandma getting to feel it at the same time."

"Ooooh!" Sasha said with stars in her eyes. "Show me more nanny Sarah!"

"Go ahead master, use both me and Asmo Deus like your personal fucktoys."

Ren gulped seeing the position with a bulge forming in his pants.

"Dad? Can we?" Sasha asked while looking at the clock. "Just for a few minutes?"

"I...well….gah! Fine, just for a bit, but then you get to bed."

She smiled before grabbing Sarah's ass and started squeezing it. "I love you dad! And I love nanny Sarah's slimy ass!"

"H-Hey! I can feel that you know!" moaned Asmo Deus.

"It's still slimy grandma." She said as Ren began taking off his pants and stuck his dick into Asmo Deus' pussy. "And so warm~"

Ren groaned while the pussy and slime squeezed his dick making him move in and out and felt like the luckiest man in the world. 'Others would call me sick, but with a family like this, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy.'

'I'll get you for ah! This Shoggoth!'

'Fu fu fu~'

'I love dad and my family!'


	173. Chapter 173

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 173

What if Jaden wound up in the monster girl universe and then came back?

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small room, we find a brunette boy looking at his favorite card in the world with a smile.

' _Jaden, I know you like looking at me, but you need to go to sleep._ '

"I'm sorry Yubel, I just wanted to wish you goodnight before I went to bed."

' _And it's not because you want to see a magic trick?_ ' She asked with a smirk. ' _Like every night for the last week?_ '

He nodded while looking very excited.

' _Oh alright, I'll do one trick, but then it's off to bed for you, alright?_ '

"Ok!" He said with a grin as Yubel started making a ball of energy appear in her hands.

' _Now I need total silence, for I'm going to make…_ ' She pointed to the pillow in the corner. ' _That pillow disappear!_ '

Jaden smiled and watched as the ball slowly grew.

She smirked before pointing at the pillow. ' _And boom!_ '

"Achoo!"

It shot out from the hand as it went towards the pillow, only for it to turn around and hit Jaden in the head.

POOOOOOF!

And caused him to vanish in a puff of smoke.

' _Jaden! Oh gods, Jaden! Jaden where are you?!_ '

But as much as she called out, she couldn't hear his voice at all, and wouldn't for the next few seconds before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

-Elsewhere in the universe-

And appeared in a dark castle full of strange energy and covered in bat like decor. She looked around before noticing that she was solid instead of in spirit form. "What the…?"

"Ahhhh! Yubel! Help!"

She went wide eyed as Jaden was getting hugged by a large woman with bat like wings, curved horns, a J cup chest, a massive ass, and looked almost like a Succubus but with gray scales and a long thick tail with a heart on it.

"Adorable." She chuckled. "Almost like my husband when he's in the mood."

Jaden squirmed against the breasts and saw Yubel. "Yubel! Help me!"

"Let him go!" She glared in anger.

The woman looked at her with her dark purple eyes and frowned. "Are you addressing me? The Demon Lord and ruler of all monsters, in such a tone Devil? How bold and foolish of you."

"I don't know what you're on about, but that's my best friend you're holding, now let him go."

She looked at the boy and then back at her. "So he's your husband? I see, so why did you leave him in my custody?"

"N-No!" she blushed while Jaden was confused. "I didn't mean to make him disappear, but it was meant to be a magic trick!"

"..." she blinked before taking a closer look at Yubel. "I see, you're not of this world are you? Explains the lack of demonic energy in you. But I see a darkness inside both you and the boy, meaning either you're a being of the Abyss or you two are from the dark world my mother called the Shadow Realm."

"Just let Jaden go and we can talk about what's going on."

"Please." Jaden said cutely.

The Demon Lord smiled before letting him go. "I can't say no to a cute face like that." She then looked at Yubel. "Start explaining, and no lies or I'll get my daughter from Wonderland to make you an Alice."

Yubel made sure Jaden was behind her and frowned. "I don't know where we are, but we're from New Domino City and I'm his Duel Spirit."

"Never heard of it." She said blatantly. "And a Duel Spirit, I've heard of your race. But you went extinct after my mother died a few hundred thousand years ago. So either I'm seeing a survivor or you were one of those dimensional beings that slipped by the High God and her allies."

Jaden blinked a little. "High God?"

"She's just a bitch that thinks anything with a sex drive should be put to the sword."

"What's a sex drive?"

"You'll learn when you're older." Yubel quickly spoke up.

The Demon Lord chuckled. "And who knows, you might find a few Sandworms or Zombies to fuck. But I digress, I want to know if your here to stop me or to visit. I have had instances of assassinations in the past so I don't want to take chances Duel Spirit."

Yubel covered Jaden's ears and glared at her. "He's a child! Don't go telling him stuff like that, but I'm honest when I say we wound up here on accident."

"..." she put a hand on her throne. "And how do I know you're not here to become the next Demon Lord?"

"I don't care about that. I just want to get Jaden back home, that's it."

She tapped her fingers on the cold steel and frowned. "Impossible, all passage between the darkness and gaps of the other worlds are controlled by the High God, and she's no fan of any monster or monster lover, unless you can take her place that is but it's a stalemate that will take years and years to resolve." She then looked at the boy. "However, I can compensate for this dilemma with a offer."

Jaden blinked confused.

"Allow the boy to travel the world under my protection for a while, when he's older mind you, and become acquainted with every monster in existence. They'll teach him their ways and maybe, if he's lucky, get the High God's attention and blessing. Plus," she smirked. "Anyone here that cute would get lucky with all the ladies out there."

"No!" spoke Yubel with a frown. "I'm not risking Jaden's life on what you say, especially if this world is as lewd, as it sounds."

"It's not that lewd." She smirked. "Plus it's a learning experience for when he's older, can't have him turn into a deviant." 'Yet.' "Plus I'll let you join him until he learns magic spells."

"Oooh! I could really learn magic?" asked Jaden with interest.

The Demon Lord nodded as her breasts jiggled like crazy. "Yes you can young one, and you might even become the first human not to turn into a Alp or magical Incubus."

Jaden went wide eyed before asking. "What's an Incubus?"

"A human that turns into a monster during sex or gets bathed in demonic energy. But that's not a problem for a being with darkness right?" She chuckled with an almost sadistic glee to her tone.

"What's s-" Jaden's mouth was covered by Yubel who glared at the Demon Lord.

"Sex is a game." She lied. "One you'll play later in life. But come, you look exhausted." She patted her lap. "Lay down on my royal lap."

"He'll pass." spoke Yubel. "We'll take any quests room you have instead."

The Demon Lord sighed. "Fine, just follow the Baphomet's and Dullahans. They'll take you to the guest room, but my offer still stands young one."

"Yubel?" He said as several goat legged girls and nearly headless armor wearing girls appeared from out of nowhere. "Waaaah!"

"Follow us." Spoke a purple haired woman with a F cup chest.

"Or else." Said a goat horned girl with a very flat chest.

"Y-Y-Your legs! What happened to them?!"

"I was born with them." She deadpanned. "And why is your hair spiky?"

"Ahem." The Demon Lord coughed. "Take them away, but no hallway sex or bedroom sex."

"Yes mistress." They said before moving them out of the room, leaving the Demon Lord alone.

She smirked. "I love making up lies about space time travel. Mmmm, I wonder how long he'll be ignorant of this fact?"

(Timeskip)

-A few year later, earth-

Things had been pretty normal in the same city, but recently the Duel Academy several miles off was currently accepting new duelists.

And it was boring for some people, like a certain duelist of said academy, he was loving making the bad applicants run with their tails behind them.

'Sometimes I think this job is too easy. All these children can barely handle these examiners.' That was when he noticed an odd sight walking towards him.

A boy with a long black cloak, brown hair, a green and yellow set of eyes, wearing a bit of chain mail, some large boots with spikes on them, and holding a long sword with a single red eye on the hilt. And he had a strange pink and black duel disk with a heart on the top and several wings on the ends, both bird and bat like.

"Hey, is this where the orgy happens?" He asked without a hint of distress in his tone.

The duelist, who looked like a woman, frowned. "No, this is where all students here to join the academy compete to see if they have what it takes."

"You sure? I can see a lot of fine asses." he smiled looking around at a few girls sitting in the stands with a perverted grin.

That caused a few girls to get a little creeped out.

"But right now I have some business." He said with a smirk. "To get some duel smarts, or was it an education on the fake educational expertise of card games? I forgot after all the sex I had this morning."

That made several duelists there trying to get in turn to him in surprise while the teacher himself stood up with a frown.

"Look here, if you're not here to take part then get out, this is meant to weed out the ones who can't cut it, not be some kind of eye candy for you to gawk at."

"Are you an Alp?"

"A what?"

"Alp, you know, use to be a guy, turned into a woman, really eager for fucking?"

That caused the man to nearly burst a vain.

"Oh wait." He smirked. "You're just a crossdresser with a bad magic spell casted on you. In that case, I better fix that after I get into this academy."

That got some of the other examiners nearby to snicker at seeing Crowler get riled up so quickly.

"So are you going to let me in or am I going to have to turn you into a toad and then maybe an Elf? No a Gobin? Mmmm, which one would work with this girly man? Mmmmm."

"THAT DOES IT!" he snapped slamming his hands on the table. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Aw come on, I came a long way to see if I can get in this school. I'm itching to try out my deck and see how quick I can get in. I personally think it'll happen in the next half hour."

"Just get out!"

"You are annoying." He sighed. "And trust me, I met the High God, and she was REALLY a tsundere with a big ass the size of Zipangu." He then looked at the students. "Hey, don't you want to see a duel or a smack down? Because I'm itching for both."

All of them muttered while some nodded.

"You heard the masses and titties, it's time to fuck I mean duel!" He smirked with a demonic laugh.

"And I said get out!"

The boy pouted and sighed. "And here I thought this academy had strong teachers, but I guess I was wrong. I mean, what teachers can't even grant a possible student one single chance? Jealousy? Fear? Or maybe they just can't handle a student might have more than they can take."

Crowley frowned at that. "Come again?"

"You know, I think you're so bad at this game that even a baby Sandworm could beat you, eat you, fuck you, and then do it again." He smirked. "So what are you? A teacher? Or a baby Werewolf?"

He felt his eye twitch while hearing the teens and other examiners eyes on the scene and making him look like a fool. "Fine, but if I win you're out of here."

The boy smirked while activating his duel disk as it expelled a pink miasma. "And for me, I'm going to the top. No questions asked or you'll be hearing from my fist in your hole, the one that sucks at back talking that is."

Crowler frowned and activated his own while the students noticed the miasma, but assumed it was just some flashy smoke. 'I'll make this little punk cry after I'm done with him.'

Crowler: 8000

?: 8000

"Ladies first." The boy joked evilly. "Or are you just stalling for time?"

Crowler glared and drew.

Crowler's hand: 6

"I'll put down two face down cards and summon forth my Ancient Gear Soldier!"

A mechanized robot appeared while aiming its gun arm at the boy.

Ancient Gear Soldier- ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300

"Boring." The boy said in annoyance. "Doesn't have tits like a Automaton or Golem! Boo! Give us big fitted robot girls! Boo!"

The crowd looked very lost at that logic.

"At least give it a vagina!"

"Stop acting like a pervert and take your turn!"

? hand: 6

"Just saying." He said before smirking. "Now come out, MG Hobgoblin!"

A short red headed girl with two curved horns coming from her head popped out, long pointed ears, wearing a short brown top showing a lot of cleavage, which was a massive D cup, green shorts, and tan colored sleeves at the end of her hands and similar looking leg covers, black sandals, and held a large club while looking happy with an oblivious looking expression.

MG Hobgoblin- ATK: 1800/ DEF: 200

"And since she's on the field, I put a demon energy token on your vaginaless monster."

A ball of dark pink energy appeared on the Ancient Gear Soldier and started floating around it.

"Now attack! Booby strike!"

The girl ran towards the monster before hitting it with her club, mostly her chest, and cause it to go flying into the air like a rocket. It shattered making her giggle while the crowd stared at seeing her chest jiggle making the boys blush and girls feel annoyed.

Crowler: 7500

"Like her? She's a very cute girl once you get passed the chest and ability to send you flying." Jaden smirked as the Hobgoblin giggled and winked at a few boys in the stand.

" _He he~_ "

"Woah." muttered a blue haired boy with glasses who felt his face heat up. "She's...wow."

"That's nothing." Said a boy next to him. "I've seen bigger."

"And I end my turn with three facedowns." The boy smirked. "And don't stare too much, the Goblins will think that's a harassment to her being."

Crowler glared and drew his next card.

Crowler's hand: 4

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face and activate this! Heavy Storm!"

A storm appeared as it destroyed several cards, including a girl getting turned into a spider girl.

"Ha! You caused my trap to activate. Monsterization! If it's sent to the graveyard on any turn, I can summon a MG monster from my hand or deck!" The boy laughed as he drew a card from his deck.

? hand: 2

"And I'm gonna bring out my hot little gall called MG Echidna!"

A pale skinned woman with green hair, a long snake like body with green scales and a blue circle pattern, yellow eyes, long pointed ears, several snakes around her arms, a diamond tattoo on her forehead and a snake tattoo around her sides, a E cup chest, a small ass, some brown cloth around her snatch and cleavage, some gold snakes around her hips and a gold necklace with a ruby on it, appeared and smirked as she swayed her hips from side to side.

MG Echidna- ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1700

"The jokes on you, the two face down cards on my side I destroyed were Wicked Token which allow me to summon two Wicked Tokens!" smirked Crowler as two gold colored creatures rose up with a tail instead of legs and two claws.

"And jokes on you, when my snake girl is on the field, she can take control of them for the turn."

She winked at them before biting on them and caused them to turn pinkish blue. " _Another challenge for the hero~_ "

"Say what?!"

The boy smirked before looking at MG Echidna. "Good job."

" _Thanks hero._ " She hissed before shaking her hips again, making some boys blush red at the sight of her hips.

"Anyway, you were going to do something miss Werewolf inbred?" The boy said sarcastically.

Crowler scowled before putting down a new monster. "I'll summon my Ancient Gear Knight then you little punk!"

A giant robot knight appeared and looked down at the MG monsters.

Ancient Gear Knight- ATK: 1800/DEF: 500

"Still needs a vagina and maybe some tats." The boy said with boredom.

"Go my knight! End that slutty monster of his!"

The knight ran towards the Echidna and stabbed her in the chest.

She gasped before turning into pink dust and left more miasma in the air.

?: 7900

"Hey! Don't be a snake hater! I had enough of that back home!"

"Oh please, it's just a card, besides, consider that payback." he frowned before putting a face down. "Your turn."

? hand: 3

He sighed before the pink monsters turned gold again and returned to the other side of the field. "Then come on out, MG Jiangshi!"

A tall pale blue woman with turquoise eyes, a dark red and gold chinese dress that didn't stop her G cup chest from showing a little, a similar colored hat with a puff ball on it, a very large ass with a white pair of baggy pants that showed her sides, a pair of dark red sandals, long black hair that had a very long braided ponytail with a red ribbon and some purple bells on the end, a yin-yang symbol on the lower portion of the dark red dress, long pink nails, and a pink slip of paper on her hat covering her face with strange markings on it, hopped out and fell on her face.

MG Jiangshi- ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000

" _Ow. A little help here?_ "

Some demon energy balls appeared and covered the other monsters like little planets.

"I must say, this fellow is an odd one." remarked one teen with black hair swept back and with a british accent to the blue haired one. "He's not hesitating in seeming quite vulgar and perverted, and has quite the headstrong attitude to challenge Doctor Crowler like that."

"Still he's a pervert."

" _Ah!_ " MG Jiangshi said while getting up. " _Much better, ready for some kung fu!_ "

"Oh and professor weirdo." The boy said. "I forgot to mention that demon energy if your monster has one, it can't attack. That and if it's two then you can't summon it again and the last one….it's a secret." He smirked evilly.

"What?! Just what sort of monsters are these?"

"I'll tell you later. Now I activate MG Jangshi's effect, it can now attack your monster without getting destroyed. And it can summon another MG monster after the battle phase. Now go! Nail slash!"

She hopped towards Ancient Gear Knight and scratched it before it was sliced in half and exploded. " _He he._ "

Crowler: 7300

"Grrr." Crowler growled in frustration.

"Now say hello to my MG Shoggoth!"

A dark purple slime like creature with yellow eyes, several mouths and long tentacles on the bottom, a large ass, wearing a maids outfit that showed more eyes, some tentacles on the sides of her hips, purple skin, a E cup chest, two dark like ponytails on the sides of her cheeks, and a dark smile, appeared from the floor and bowed. " _Your command master?_ "

MG Shoggoth- ATK: 1900/ DEF: 3000

She looked around and saw a blue haired boy. " _Yum, he's so cute. I must have him as my personal apprentice~_ "

"Relax, you can go ahead and have some fun later." chuckled Jaden making most of the audience question just who the hell he was talking to.

" _Fine, but please let me do my thing._ " She pointed to the token monsters. " _You know I'm an equip card as well._ "

Several demon energy balls appeared and began circling around the other monsters as they turned a dark blue color this time.

"Time for my sexy maid's effect! When she's summoned I can equip her to a monster on my opponent's side of the field, and she'll be giving one of your tokens a fun time!"

She smirked before grabbing the token and started using its tentacles to give it a 'good time' aka making it look like a monster in heat. " _My, your feisty fu fu fu~_ "

The boy sighed. "I love a good fuck, especially with slimes. Maybe I should do that later?"

"Ugh! What a perv." spoke one girl next the other two boys with blond hair.

"What? It's not that bad." The black haired boy.

The boy looked at her before saying out loud. "Definitely a Wright, she's got the ass for it and the chest, oh and the sexiness in her voice."

That got her both confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Hey! After I beat this crossdresser you wanna go a few rounds?" he called out making several teens anime fall at the blunt question with the girl blushing and looking more annoyed.

"N-No!"

"Yep, Wright." He sighed with a smile. "A perfect Wright for me, but should I do the strap ons or the seven way dildo? Decisions decisions decisions." He then looked at Crowler. "I end my turn by the way. So go on, come quickly and not on me."

'What is with this brat?! Has he no shame or is he doing all this to rile me up?!'

Crowler's hand: 4

The boy yawned while looking at his cards. "So are you doing the climax or am I near a quicky?"

He frowned. "I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

" _Later master._ " MG Shoggoth said before turning into pink dust and made the miasma even thicker in the initial area.

"What's with all that pink stuff?" questioned the blue haired boy.

"It's miasma." The boy said out loud as a giant robotic monster appeared on the field.

Ancient Gear Golem- ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000

"Um, does that thing have a vigina? It is a Golem and they have pussies."

"IT DOESN'T!" snapped Crowler with his eye twitching. "Destroy that annoying eyesore with Mechanized Melee!" he pointed at MG Hobgoblin.

" _Huh?_ " She looked up and got squashed by a ghostly fist as pink miasma appeared from the pink dust.

?: 6700

"You are a very sexist man." The boy frowned. "Especially when you look like you would go to a Sabbath and fuck some little Witches pussy."

Crowler looked very lost. "What kind of retort was that?"

"Oh you know, Witches are small girls that older men like. That kinda stuff." He said flatly before pulling out a spell card with a large bright light on it. "And I activate High God's Protection!"

A massive light appeared above the field as a pair of large mounds covered in a white and gold robe appeared.

"And if you attack again then you're going to get assed, at the expense of my life points." 'Stupid bitch.'

" _I heard that!_ " Said 'God' yelled in annoyance.

"I didn't say nothing~" he sang innocently.

" _But I can hear you!_ "

Some of the audience looked very lost at what was in the light, especially the girls.

"Hey! Miss cross mc crossdresser, are you done yet? I have a fifty sister orgy at five." The boy said while pointing at his left arm. "And those Mad Hatters don't fuck themselves you know!"

"I end my turn." spoke Crowler through gritted teeth.

? hand: 2

"Mmmm ok I now summon MG Lava Golem!"

A large woman with oozing orange arms, a G cup chest and legs, thick blackish gray armor around her large hips, sides, arms, neck and shoulders, long silver hair with two orange diamonds with black lines around it on either side of her head, orange eyes, a dark ash like skin color, and a orange tongue, appeared from the ground and licked her lips. " _My, this place is very colder than normal._ "

MG Lava Golem- ATK: 2200/ DEF: 400

"And I activate her effect!" He said as some demon energy balls covered the Gear Golem like little planetoids. "When this goo girl is in attack position, you have to sacrifice a monster card from your deck just to attack any of my monsters."

"That's fine with me, but even with another one of your fetish fuel, my Ancient Gear Golem is still stronger than her. So if you're trying to scare me, that's amateurish thinking."

" _He's annoying._ " The Jiangshi said while the Lava Golem agreed.

" _He needs to get laid, right master?_ "

" _He needs a good smiting. So get going you Demon Lord bitches!_ " The High God said with frustration. " _Just use me!_ "

"Not yet bitch god." He grinned. "I want to see if that so called Golem has a fetish for fisting or not."

"Just end your turn already." snapped Crowler. "If you're not going to play any other cards then you're wasting my time."

"Not exactly." He said while placing a facedown card on the field. "Now I am mc pussy."

Crowler's hand: 4

"I'm going to have my Ancient Gear Golem destroy your disgusting looking slut!"

The Golem sent a punch towards the Lava Golem and caused it not only to turn into pink dust but made the miasma so thick it was almost like a fog.

?: 5900

The boy frowned a little at that before smirking. "You activated my spell, Mist Continent Awakening!"

A card with a flaming mouse like woman and a panda girl fighting on a mountain appeared on the field.

"And with this baby, I can summon my cat girl of pain! MG Jinko!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll crush her and every other perverted monster in your deck."

A very tall woman, with long brown hair, cat like ears, wearing green and brown armor on her D cup chest, crotch area and shoulders, with a long brown tiger tail, legs and arms with very long claws, appeared on the field while looking very bored with her yellow eyes staring at Crowler. " _Weak._ "

MG Jinko- ATK: 2500/DEF:2000

"Oh by the way, go attack him directly with tiger slashing clothes ripper!" Jaden laughed.

"But you can't do that!"

"That's her effect, if she was summoned by a spell or trap card, for one duel only, she can attack you directly, regardless of whose turn it is!"

The girl let out a hiss before leaping up past the large Golem and swiped across Crowler.

SWISH!

Crowler: 4900

He felt his clothes getting destroyed for a second before the Jinko kicked his crotch, which felt real for some reason, and returned to the boy's side of the field. "AIIIEEEEE!"

" _Weaker then a worm. Next time give me a challenge._ " She said flatly.

"Don't worry girl, I'll make sure the next guy really gives you a work out."

She nodded while some of the audience looked very confused at what just happened to the professor.

"How did that hurt?" Asked the blue haired boy. "Isn't that a hologram?"

"Yes, and while they're known to be very realistic, it shouldn't have made such a low blow like that."

The boy smirked at that before saying. "Hey teacher, are you going to end or am I going to just masturbate in public to relieve myself?"

Crowler held his spot and let out a squeak with numerous guys wincing and crossing their legs.

" _Weak._ " The Jinko sighed while the Jiangshi nodded in agreement. " _He should be a housewife._ "

"You'll….pay...for that…"

"So it's a yes or no to ending your turn? Right?"

"I end...my turn."

?'s hand: 2

The boy smirked before saying. "I sacrifice my MG's to summon the queen of the desert and ruler of the world of lust! MG Pharaoh!"

A gold sarcophagus rose up before it slowly opened and out stepped a dark tanned woman with long blackish purple hair and had bandages near the ends of her legs, gold bracelets and anklets, a gold and blue necklace that went over her J cup chest, a black cloth covering said chest up, a gem encrusted crown in the shape of a scarab, long curved golden snakes around her arms and had a thin pinkish purple veil going from the jaws to the sides of her hips, which had some green gems encrusted thong, some red zigzag tattoos around her left side, and large ass. She was holding a long gold and blue crook in her hands as a massive blue scaled cobra acted as her seat. " _What business do you have with me child?_ "

MG Pharaoh- ATK: 3500/ DEF: 4000

The demon energy ball appeared on the Golem as for some reason it started to split in two for some reason and made it turn a bright red color.

"Oh and if you're wondering, when MG Pharaoh appears, you get two demon energy tokens, not one and watch." The boy smirked as the Ancient Gear Golem began to turn into a humanoid woman with a giant ass and J cup breasts. "Still no vagina, ah poo."

"Holy shit!" spoke one boy with black hair and wearing a blue jacket while every other guy gaped or the girls frowned and glared.

"What the?!"

"The last effect of MG demon energy tokens are basically able to make any monster into a MG card. And I have to say, I like this one better than the other one."

" _Just use my second effect._ "

"Ok ok, I activate MG Pharaoh's second effect, she can turn your attack power to zero and then attack with twice the fire power!"

Ancient Gear Golem (MG)- ATK: 3000-0/DEF:3000

MG Pharoah- ATK: 7000

"That's impossible! No monster can get that much power in one turn!"

" _Silence fool!_ " She said while the miasma covered the entire area and started making it look similar to a tomb. " _You shall bow before your god!_ "

" _I'm the god!_ "

" _Stay out of it!_ "

"Now go! Wrath of the heavens!" The boy said with a laugh.

Her hands glowed purple before she held them out and a large snake made of miasma formed before it bit down into Ancient Gear Golem causing it to explode into bits.

Crowler: 7000-4900=2100

"Why you!"

The boy looked at the time before saying. "Oh right, forgot to mention she can attack twice in one turn. So go on, fuck that crossdresser up!"

" _As you wish, my servant._ " She said before walking over to Crowler and punched him so hard that he went flying into a wall.

Crowler: 0

" _I hate you._ " The High God said before vanishing away into the heavens.

"Feelings mutual big ass!" He laughed while looking at the crowd. "So anyone want an orgy?"

"NO!" most of them chorused with Crowler horrified and fell to his knees.

"I lost, to a complete pervert, who's nothing but a punk."

MG Pharaoh looked at the man before vanishing along with the miasma itself. " _Weak._ "

The boy huffed before looking at the man. "So I'm the highest rank here now right? Or do I have to put a rusty hook in your anus right in front of these tats and boobies?"

"NO! Where in the world did you ever think that would help?!"

"My world." He said with a smirk before his hand glowed and a blue uniform was ripped off one of the students like it was nothing. "And trust me, that place is so full of pussy and boobies that I'm surprised no one here is complaining about being indecent when I got here." He then looked it over. "Who's Zane?"

"That would be me." spoke a teen with blue hair who was covering his groin making several girls gawk and stare with blushes.

"Oh…..you remind me of a Mummy, but with a pair of Dragon's eyes." He said before asking. "Can I have these since I'm not in your dorm as per agreement?"

"No."

"You sure? The girls seem to enjoy your package, I'll bet they'd be open for an orgy. Who's with me!?"

"NO!"

"Huh?" He said before pulling out a bottle of pink liquid and threw it to the ground. "But I already had the ten kilometer monsterization potion ready for you ladies and Alp wantabees!"

"What?" Said the blond girl before seeing her skin turning very pale. "Ahhh!"

"Oh god! My ass is growing!"

"A tail?! Why do I have a tail!"

And thus many of the girls and some boys started to turn into MG's as the boy smirked.

"I'm going to love this, so says Jaden Dracul, the new Demon and God Lord! Ha ha ha!" He laughed as the screen went black and the image of Yubel appeared on the screen.

" _Where did I go wrong?!_ "


	174. Chapter 174

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 174

What if Penny met Sari and the Autobots?

Series: Transformers Animated and RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale, Amity Colosseum-

It was the battle of the century as the invincible warrior and the girl with the magic swords were neck and neck in glorious battle. Every eye was on them in awe with Pyrrha blocking or evading the swords with Penny going for any opening she could see.

Clang!

Swish!

Clang!

Shield and sword met each other as sparks went flying from the indentation, each time making the other look for any sign of weakness.

'She's good, it's hard to keep track of every one of those swords.'

'Analysis, spear and shield are at 25% success rate. Increase the maneuverability by 75%.' Thought the freckle faced girl while moving her hand to the side quickly and making the blades go into an arc position on Pyrrha's left flank.

Said girl though ducked and used her shield to bounce them off and threw her spear at Penny.

SWISH!

And cut the side of her arm as some metal and circuits were shown. "Ah!"

Pyrrha then in the heat of the battle threw her shield at the girl's torso.

ZOOP!

Only for a dark blue portal to appear from out of nowhere and sucked it up like water in a faucet. Along with several dirtfuls of concrete and stone.

Her eyes widened while Penny noticed her a second later before it instantly began to suck up everything near it.

Including herself!

"Ah! Ruby! Help me!" She screamed as the force of the portal started to suck her in along with her many swords. "Ahh! I can't compute!"

"Penny!" screamed Ruby from the stands standing up.

"Oh god!" Pyrrha said in horror as she tried to grab Penny's arm.

ZOOP!

Only for it to close on her as a certain cyborg started to go into panic mode.

'Shit!'

"L-Ladies and gentlemen! I don't know what to say, but Penny suddenly vanished." spoke Oobleck with shock.

"M-Meaning Pyrrha's the winner." Port said in equal shock as Pyrrha fell to her knees. "I think so."

"I...I...can't believe it…." Ruby said while looking ready to cry. "T-The skygina took Penny!"

"Ruby, where did you hear that phrase?" asked Blake.

"Weiss." She cried out before hugging said girl tightly. "Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god oh god! Penny's been eaten by the skygina! Just like those people on the airship!"

"Ooof!"

Pyrrha looked down while a tear went down her face. 'Penny….I should've been faster.'

(Elsewhere in the vast cosmos)

Penny cried out, although it lacked emotion, while not sure if she was going up or down. She looked around and felt the cold expanse of the void licking against her skin and joints, all the while noticing that everything was going faster and faster into the event horizon.

The shield went by while getting crushed by a vast amount of gravity into a tiny ball of metal before that too compressed into nothing.

'Ah! The gravitational forces here are too great! I won't last much longer here!' she thought seeing error messages and warnings going over her optics. 'And I didn't get to see Ruby in the finals!'

As this was happening, a bright light started to shine forth from the bottom.

-In an unknown location-

And allowed for the girl to go falling even farther in a ruined building and landing on a yellow car.

CRASH!

HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK!

"Ow…." Penny groaned while feeling her screws loosening a little.

"Yeow!" cried out a male voice underneath her. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Penny sat up and looked around at the building. "Huh? Hello? Did someone speak to me?"

"Yes, look down."

She blinked and looked at the car. "Huh, this doesn't look like an Atlas made car nor is it a Vale brand. Maybe Vauco? Or maybe it's from Mistial?"

"Just get off me!"

"Oh! Apologies." she got off and walked up to the driver's window. "I apologize, I didn't mean to land on your car mister."

But no one was in the driver's seat.

"...eh?" She looked again at the seat. "I thought my sensors heard a man's voice in this vehicle."

"That's 'cause I am the vehicle." spoke the voice before the yellow car transformed into a tall robot humanoid making Penny's eyes widen.

She nearly fell on her butt while making some blades appear from her backpack. "Stay back. I'm a kung fu fighter from Atlas, hic."

"From what?" the robot raised an eyebrow and brought out some kind of weapon from his hands. "Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're the one who came falling on me while I was taking a nap."

"I was in a big brawl, hic, I had to prevent my termination." She said again before saying. "But why do you have Aura readings?" 'Did papa make another one of me when I wasn't activated?'

That was when a green bulky robot and a sleek gold and black robot walked in with a small redhead on the green robots hands.

"Hey Bumblebee, what's all the noise?" asked the girl before seeing Penny with swords. "Uh, and who's your new friend?"

She turned and blinked. "Excuse me, can you tell this unknown mecha to not attack a diplomat from the Atlas high council, hic. He's violating several laws by pointing a weapon at me, hic."

"Diplo-what?" spoke the green robot rubbing his head while the gold and black robot took a defensive stance seeing the weapons.

"Easy there, we don't want any trouble. Bumblebee, put your stingers away."

"But she's the one that landed on me!"

"Bumblebee."

He grumbled a little while putting the weapons away as the girl placed her blades back in her bag.

She looked at the robots and had trouble finding any files in her data banks. 'What is going on? Why isn't the database giving any results?'

"Sorry, it's kinda their thing when people wander in." spoke the girl tilting her head. "But, do you always come barging in to other people's houses with weapons stored in your backpack?"

"I am required to have them at all times. But I am amazed at these mechas, they must be quite advanced since I can't recognize any of them. Did you play a part in making them?"

"Make them?" The little girl said confused. "I didn't make them, they were...what was that term again Bulkhead?"

"I don't know, but we were made from protoforms."

Penny looked very lost. "Then why are they even here? All scenarios converge to a single conclusion, and that's man made creations."

"Um, you DO know who they are right? The Autobots? As in the ones who've been helping the city?" asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? Helping with what, defending the city of Vale from Grimm? Because I haven't been noticed of anything General Ironwood was working on as of late."

"General who?" questioned Bumblebee.

"Ironwood, general of the Atlas Army. Don't you have the program data?" Penny asked as another robot, one in red and blue, walked in with a robot that had a very big chin. 'That's one big chin.'

"What in the Allspark? Optimus, is this another organic you just let walk in here?" asked the bot with a frown.

"First off Sentinel, they have names, they're called humans. Second, I've never seen her before, just who are you ma'am."

"Oh right, I forgot my greetings. Salutations! My name is Penny Polendina." she smiled. "And are you mechas? The one with the falic chin looks like a custom made job at best."

The redhead looked lost at that word before looking at the chin. "It's big."

"And reminds me of a human transfer rod." Penny said while the circuits from her cut arm sparked a little, making her cover it up quickly. "But that's besides the point, are you all made from Atlas or from Vale?"

"Neither, we're from Cybertron." spoke the gold and black robot noticing her arm. "Are injured?"

"No, hic." She said quickly. "And is this Cybertron anywhere in Remnant? And if so, is it well fortified from the Grimm attacks? And does it have Hunters and Hunteresses in full alert with Dust blasters?"

"What?" The green robot said in confusion. "Now I'm really lost."

"Nooo, this is Detroit." spoke the girl walking closer and looked at her arm. "Maybe you got scratched when you ran into Bumblebee."

"Who's Bumblebee? Are you referring to the insect or a weapon?" She asked while backing away from the girl with a concerned face.

"Him." she pointed at the bot before seeing the sparks and grew wide eyed. "Hey wait a minute."

She gulped before darting her eyes around. "What? Is there a Nevermore here? Oh is that Ruby I hear, hic! I'm coming Ru-"

"Hold on!" the girl grabbed Penny's wrist and looked at the spot. "Holy crap, you've got wires in your arm."

"No, you must be mistaken, hic. Clearly that's some fabric from my clothes, hic."

The girl raised an eyebrow at that. "What's with the hiccups?"

"Nothing, hic! Nothing at all, hic! Oh um I think I hear my mother calling me, hic! Later!" She ran out of the room, only to bump into the large chinned robots leg. "Apologies!"

"Blec! Watch it." Sentinel stepped back while spraying his leg with a small can as Optimus blocked Penny's escape route.

"Hold on there, if you're injured then let's have Ratchet take a look at you."

She went pale and gulped. "I'm functional, hic! I don't need technical maintenance, hic!"

"Yes you do." frowned the red headed girl just as a red and white robot walked in.

"What's with all the noise? I was trying to take a nice stasis nap."

"So was I, until she dropped in and woke me up." spoke Bumblebee pointing at Penny.

But she was still trying to keep from going offline as she started to shake, making the cut even larger in the process. "I-I need to leave! Apologies! Error!" Her optics started to show error signs and a rise in energy input. "Error! Too many stimulus!"

"Ratchet she's like me!" spoke up the girl quickly. "Knock her out, now!"

He nodded before sending a blast of electricity at her, only for a strange barrier to protect the girl from it.

"Error! Error!"

"Something's wrong, I can't get through that shield."

"Error! System shutting down." Penny said before her eyes closed and she fell back with a thud, but not before saying. "Restart in twenty four hours….23:50….23:32…." which also caused a countdown to appear on her reflective optics.

(Some time later)

' _Rebooting._ ' A synthetic voice said as the darkness vanished and a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the line of sight. ' _Reboot complete._ _P.E.N.N.Y. unit M374 active for duty._ '

"Hey look, she's waking up."

The girl blinked before looking around. "Ruby? Is everything ok?"

"Who's Ruby?"

"Oh! You're not Ruby."

"Of course I'm not a gem. I'm a fully automated Cybertronian doctor." Spoke the robot while looking slightly annoyed.

"And?" Penny asked. "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is, and while you were out, I took a scan of your body. Now while it's not Cybertronian, I can safely say you're definitely not human, but also not any robot I've seen before."

"I'm a Atlas P.E.N.N.Y unit M374." She said while looking away. "And I'm one with Aura, the only one that is."

"What the sam hill is Aura?"

"The life energy of all living things, and I'm the only android with Aura inside my central core."

"Well that explains it. I noticed an odd energy signature, but it wasn't anything like energon." he replied while the others walked in, minus Sentinel.

Penny looked at them and took a deep breath. "What is energon? Is that like Auras and Semblances? And where is the falic mecha? Is it still functioning? And is it running on Ice or Fire Dust? I hope it's Fire because it burns nicely in the right conditio-"

"Hold up there." spoke the red headed girl. "Before you go on about Sentinel and his big chin, we're gonna need a lot of time to make things clear. How about we just all let you know who we are and then take turns explaining things?"

She blinked. "Oh! Apologies, but I already introduced myself already so that statement is highly illogical at best."

"I meant for us. I'm Sari Sumdac, and it's nice to meet someone else who's kinda like me in a way."

"So you were made of Dust crystals and put in a holding chamber for twenty five years while your body mold was still being forged in a furnace somewhere in the darkest pits of the Atlas science divisions basement?" She asked all at once.

Sari looked completely lost hearing that information. "Uh...what?"

"Oh! So you weren't made to protect the human and Faunus from certain extinction from the enemy of life, the Grimm?" Penny asked while feeling her arm moving much smoother than before. "Did you do this doctor mecha?"

"It's Ratchet, and yes I did." he frowned.

"Look, whatever you're talking about is a lot to take in, so let's go over it all slowly." spoke Optimus.

She blinked before moving her right hand up as her finger flipped back to reveal a strange red extension cord with a thick plug on the end. "Does this place have any Scroll connection? Or do you have the ability to use jacks?"

(Later)

"Wow, that was...interesting." spoke Prowl.

"You said it." Bumblebee said while Penny was busy stretching next to Sentinel, who was keeping his distance.

"So you're techno-organics that can transform and use technologies far above our Dust related abilities?" She asked while moving her head three hundred and sixty degrees. "And are at war for thousands of millions of years?"

"Yeah." spoke Bulkhead. "And it's not easy."

"So is fighting the Grimm." She said while getting closer to Sentinel. "And the White Fang revolts have been getting crazy with their tanks and robotic butlers, hic. But that is how life is on Remnant, since before I was built even."

"And you still haven't explained what's with the hiccuping." frowned Bumblebee. "Do you got some glitch? Maybe Ratchet can patch you up."

"No." She said quickly. "I want to be a real girl and this is a flaw that all humans have, I tend to accidentally lie from time to time and it makes 'hiccup' in a sense. But why are you so nervous when I was around? Did I look messy?"

"Chrome dome thought you were a organic." Snickered Bumblebee as he pointed to Sentinel.

"I prefer to keep myself from getting an incurable disease, unlike some lower ranked bots who should watch what they say." he frowned.

Penny blinked. "Humans don't get diseases like that, just little bugs and colds. And I thought the doctor was higher than you."

"Actually, the leader would be boss bot here." spoke Bulkhead pointing to Optimus. "But Sentinel is still kinda technically a higher rank."

"Oh! Like General Ironwood, but without the metal armor." She said before saluting. "Ready for duty boss bot red mecha."

"It's Optimus." he clarified. "But what I still don't understand is how you wound up here. It sounds kinda like...a space bridge!"

"What's that?" She asked confused while cocking her head to the side.

"A tunnel between two points in space and time." Prowl explained. "Cybertronians use them to travel through space."

"But I was in a coliseum, not space."

"It's complicated." spoke Sari. "But maybe Bulkhead can help, he's an expert when it comes to this sort of stuff."

"Well I don't want to brag but...maybe a little." He admitted.

Penny blinked before a scanner picked up a different Aura reading, one similar to a Grimm. "I just detected a Aura signature just south of here, and it's odd."

"Odd how?" Asked Sari.

"Like three hunters getting pressed together and bounded up in rope." She said with a raised eyebrow. "And the Aura are shifting every ten nanoseconds."

"I'm lost." spoke Bumblebee.

"Can you clarify." Ratchet said.

"It's three Auras in one body, but that's impossible."

Optimus blinked before getting an idea of what the girl was sensing. "It must be Blitzwing."

"Who is that? Is he an ally?"

"No." Sentinel frowned. "That's a Decepticon wanted by the Cybertronian council."

"So that's bad right?" She asked with a blank expression.

"Yes." spoke Sari with a raised eyebrow. "You never got out much, did you?"

"No. I just recently was able to get out of the labs and see the world just last month." She said before making her swords appear and started using them like thrusters as they turned into a jetpack. "The Aura signature is heading towards a large building in the center of the city, I'll head it off."

"Hold on there! If this a Decepticon, then it's up to the elite guard to take care of it." spoke Sentinel with his chest puffed out.

"I am programmed to protect the masses." She said before flying off. "And I'll help stop this threat even without help, apologies!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

"I don't follow your commands!"

"Wow, disobeying Sentinel? She earned brownie points from me." smirked Sari.

"We better follow her." Bumblebee said while turning into his alternative form. "She might get shot down by that slag."

"Agreed. Autobots, transform and roll out."

(With Penny)

She flew passed building and cars as she felt like she landed on an alien planet. 'This place is definitely not Remnant.'

As she flew passed the people below, she noticed a jet flying right passed her at great neck speeds.

"Hey, watch it! You're violating several Atlas flying laws, hic!" Penny hiccuped while recalling that there we no such laws at the time of her construction.

But it kept on zigzagging around while not stopping at all.

"I'll have to slow you down then." She said before zooming towards the jet and landed on it before using several blades as anchors on the nearest building.

TRANG!

Which caused it to stop in midair. It flipped over from the sudden stop while Penny smiled.

"Success."

It then transformed into robot with twin cannons on its back and a blue face. "Hey," It then spun around into a dark face with red eyes and a toothy mouth. "That wasn't nice little girl, I could have gotten whiplash."

"Sorry mister mecha but you were violating air traffic laws, hic." She hiccuped.

The face changed into an angry one with a red visor. "Forget about your stupid laws, I'll crush you into scrap for hanging on my back like a tiny bug!"

"I'm not a bug." She said before sending some blades at him and slashed at the robots side. "I'm a girl."

"Ouch!" he cried out before he tried flying up, causing the swords to unhinge from the buildings and her to grab on tighter. "I will tear you bolt by bolt for that you tiny organic!"

Penny got an idea and let go before using the blades to catapult her right at the robot and punched him in the face.

CRACK!

Leaving a small indent in the process.

"Yeow!" Yelled the red face as it changed into its red eyed face. "That hurt like crazy ha ha!"

"Desist." Penny said while appearing on his shoulder. "Or I shall be forced to turn you over to the proper authorities."

"How about we play a game? It's called we fall down and go splat." laughed the bot before grabbing her and cut out his thrusters before he started falling down.

"Ah!" She said emotionless before pushing her arms against the fingers of the mecha. "You shouldn't have done that mecha."

"And why not?"

"Because a yellow mecha's about to go skating into your face." She said while her sensors picked up a certain yellow robots signature a few blocks away.

"Wow, you sound crazier than me!" he laughed before suddenly seeing a foot slam into his face, making him let go of Penny who was caught by Bumblebee with the Autobot narrowly jumping and landing on a nearby highway with Blitzwing crashing into the street. "Oooh, I see lots and lots of stars."

"Are you ok?"

"Affirmative." She said with a nod. "Thanks for the catch."

"No problem, being fast on the scene is my specialty." he smirked while looking over the side to the Decepticon. "He's gonna feel that in the morning."

"Ow." Spoke the blue face while noticing Bumblebee. "Oh great a Autobot."

'Must be a Decepticon.' Penny thought while getting down from Bumblebee's arms and took a offensive position with her blades.

Blitzwing climbed out of the hole and rotated his arm. "Usually I'd be all for a fight, but right now I'm in a hurry, so maybe another day." before transforming into a tank and rolled down the street.

Penny sent her blades at him as they embedded into the hard metal and pulled back.

TRANG!

CRASH!

And caused it to stop in a instant as Blitzwing tried to get out of the grasp.

"You shall not escape." Penny exclaimed.

"Good one." spoke Bumblebee before seeing the others arrive with Sari transforming and bringing her blades out. "Yo Sari, wanna really give Blitzwing a taste of those blades?"

"With pleasure." She smirked before Penny asked.

"Are you going to terminate him?"

"No, but he is gonna get some nasty scratches." Sari hopped on Bumblebee who jumped down and zoomed over before the girl jumped off and used her blades to leave a large gash against one side of the treads with Bumblebee zapping Blitzwing on the other side.

"YEOW!" He yelled while aiming the turret at them. "You are slag now!"

BOOM!

The blast knocked Bumblebee back while forcing Penny to release the three faced Decepticon.

"Buh bye!" spoke the face as it went to the crazy side and became a jet and flew off with Ratchet running over.

"Should I go after him?" Penny asked while cleaning the dust off her skirt.

"No, you stay here, the rest of us will follow." spoke Optimus.

She saluted him while Sentinel looked very annoyed. "Yes boss bot commander." She looked at the robot. "What?"

"You disobeyed a direct order!"

"I'm not programmed to follow your orders, only general Ironwood and the Atlas military."

"Well while we're on this miserable mudball of a planet, I'm the one with higher ranking, and Optimus here knows that."

"Who says that? Did you fight hordes of monsters every waking day?" Penny asked. "Or did you assassinate anyone to get the position?"

"Sentinel fought against the Decepticons while I was placed on space bridge repair duty." Optimus said.

"Oh." She admitted. "I see, but you must be mistaken battle bot sir." She looked at Sentinel. "This planet is like Remnant, a very interesting place full of wonders and danger at every corner. Not a mudball."

"It's covered in all manner of-"

"Uh, Sentinel?" spoke Prowl. "Blitzwing is getting away."

"I know!" He said while Penny formed a jetpack. "And you're staying right here!"

"Again I am not programmed to follow your orders." before she flew off making him angry.

"Ok, I really like her." whispered Sari with a chuckle making Bumblebee nod with Sentinel, Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead following after her. "She's like me, except you know, without all the proper talk and stuff."

"That I agree with." Bumblebee chuckled before Penny took off.

"Apologies but I shall stop him, again!"

"Hey!"

Sari chuckled before calling out. "Sumdac Tower is to your left!"

"Thanks." She said while turning to her left, their right. 'I wonder what that large mecha is after?'

(With said mecha)

The jet flew towards the tower while picking up some energy readings. "Almost there." He then flew towards the top floor and started blasting at it.

Revealing a very familiar hidden laboratory.

He transformed inside and looked around with the blue face out. "Hmm, let's see here, where would those extra parts be in such a tiny space?"

As he did so, he didn't notice a familiar redhead zooming towards him.

"Halt in the name of the law!" Penny called out.

He turned and sighed before switching to his angry face. "You again? I don't have time for something so puny!"

"I'm not puny." She said before kicking his face and sent him flying into a wall. "I'm a fighting machine."

"That's it!" he started firing at her making her drop down and start running. "I'll melt you down into spare parts!"

She dodged some of the blasts as she began to send some of the blades right at Blitzwing's legs. "My outer skin is made of metal embedded with Fire Dust. Hence I can't be melted."

The blades hit the metal and caused it to spark as the robot hopped on one leg.

"Ouchy ouchy ouchy!" spoke the crazy face.

Penny kept on doing this before getting grabbed by the Decepticon. "Ah!"

"I'm going to sing a ballet on your broken down processor! Ha ha ha ha!"

She struggled before getting thrown into a pile of metal and got a broken arm and a large scratch on her face in the process. She saw warning signs flash in her eyes while Blitzwing walked towards her. '75% of initial power depleted. Need to get away.'

The face changed into his blue face and pointed at the metal pile. "I hope you like the cold."

As Penny tried to get up, she didn't notice a small light blue shard near her feet. 'I need to get away.'

The shard flashed a little before suddenly hitting her in the chest, making a large gap appear, as the ice started covering the android.

"Hmm? What's this?"

The shard started to glow as Penny's Aura began to fluctuate like crazy.

' _Energy output 80….120….300%! Overloading!_ ' A synthetic voice in Penny's head warned as her eyes began a bright bluish green color.

(With the other Autobots)

"Come on, we're almost there." spoke up Optimus.

"I still think we should've left the chrome dome back at the base boss bot." Bumblebee said.

"I heard that!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large blue ring erupted from the tower and caused several things to happen. One, to casual several robots to explode, two, for vehicles to suddenly stop along with any handheld device, and three...

CRASH!

Caused the Autobots to power down suddenly. All of them suddenly stopped along with Blitzwing with every electronic device in the range started shorting out.

And in the center of it all was Penny, who was now slightly taller, repaired, and a little bustier then before as the shard was in between her chest now.

"Huh...what?" She said while error signs appeared all over her optics. "What just happened?" She tried to make a sword appear but they didn't even activate. "My systems don't seem to be offline."

As she tried again to activate her blades, she didn't notice her leg were into boosters or that she was a few feet off the ground.

"Maybe it's a glitch?" She said before looking down. She went wide eyed as Blitzwing started to slowly wake up, dazed and confused.

"Ugh….what in Primus just happened?" he groaned before seeing Penny and switched to his angry face. "I don't know what you just did, but I'll make sure you pay with your processor!"

Penny tried to make a sword appear, but instead caused a very long energy blade to appear from her arm which shot at the Decepticon's chest. "Apologies, I don't know what's wrong with my body."

"GAH!" he let out with shock feeling the blade go through easily.

Penny tired tried again but this time caused some swords to appear from her bag, each one pulsing with electricity, and sent them at near mach two speeds. 'Error! My body shouldn't have this much firepower in one unit!'

Blitzwing cried out when several of them hit his arms and legs. And that was when Penny went up towards him and punched him right through the wall.

(With the now awake Autobots)

CRASH!

And right at Bulkhead.

"Ooof!"

"Oh, sorry Bulkhead." spoke Prowl. "I didn't realize you were there in time."

"Ow." Blitzwing groaned while changing to his calm face. "That actually was unexpected." He then looked around before changing to his crazy face. "Ha ha, I like it!"

Penny managed to rip her blades out with Blitzwing groaning before she lowered back down on the floor. "Oh that was way over my limit, but why didn't my arms break from the strain…" She then noticed where she was. "Salutations."

"What are you? A new wind up toy?" asked Blitzwing with a laugh.

"No. I'm Penny Polendina." She said before accidentally making an arm cannon and shot him in the crotch area. "Oops, apologies."

"Yeow!"

"Oooh that's gotta sting." Said Bumblebee with a wince.

"Wouldn't wanna be him." spoke Bulkhead while Sari burst out laughing and held her sides.

"Oh god, that's too funny!" She laughed as Penny shot again, this time at the chest area.

"Apologies again." She said while the cannon changed back, only to be replaced by a long sword that spun around like a saw. "I really don't know what's wrong with my system."

"Uh, Penny? Just what happened up here?" asked Optimus.

"I was fighting tooth and nail with the mecha, with me getting the upper hand." She said while moving her hand away and nearly got Prowl in the leg. "Apologies, and I was about to get my circuits frozen when this Dust crystal embedded itself in my chest."

"Dust crystal?" Bulkhead rubbed his head.

She pointed to the crystal on her chest. "This one, but I don't know what kind it is. Maybe Electric or Gravity?"

"Wait, that's a piece of the Allspark." spoke Sari in surprise.

"Allspark?"

"The crystal that gives life to machines and Cybertronians."

"Oh! Then that overload I felt seemed to be it reacting to the Aura in my body." She said while Blitzwing tried to run away, but couldn't due to the pain in his groin. "I guess I accidentally caused a chain reaction similar to a...huh. An EMP pulse, the scientists back home will be amazed at the results." 'If I can return home that is.'

"You better return that fragment now." frowned Sentinel. "It's Cybertron property, and considering you're no Cybertronian, it doesn't belong to you."

"It's lodged in my chest." She recalled. "And if you tamper with Atlas technology, then you're committing an act of war. And general Ironwood is very protective of me."

"Well this isn't 'Atlas', so give it here."

She aimed a arm cannon at him. "I implore you to reconsider, afterall, I am a literal Grimm killing machine."

BOOM!

"OOOOH!" He cried out while covering his crotch.

"Apologies!" she spoke up before Bumblebee and Sari burst out laughing with the others trying to keep themselves from doing the same for some reason.

"My….oh the pain…" Sentinel groaned in pain.

Penny moved the arm cannon away and accidentally shot a few Autobots in the chest and groin. "Apologies! I didn't mean that!"

(A little while later)

Ultra Magnus blinked while looking at the platoon of Autobots, who for some reason brought another human with them and a bound Blitzwing. Although they were also in a lot of pain.

"Here is the Decepticon Blitzwing Ultra Magnus." groaned Optimus while trying to keep from grabbing his leg which had a scuff mark.

"I see, but what is this human doing here?"

"I'm not exactly a human girl." The girl said. "Salutations, my name is Penny Polendina. And I'm a Atlas P.E.N.N.Y unit M37."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"She's new around here." spoke up Sari. "She's kinda like me in a way."

"I see."

Penny looked at him and smiled. "You remind me of general Ironwood. But with more metal transplants and a hammer like Nora."

"Um….thank you?"

"By the way, do you have a space bridge function? I need to return to Remnant soon. Ruby must be worried sick about me."

"We do have several space bridges, but right now they are being guarded due to the recent Decepticon activity."

"I see. But what if I help out? I could terminate a few Decepticons and that might stop the threat, right?"

"We don't kill our enemies."

"Back in Remnant it's either get killed by a Grimm or by someone's weapon, depends on the day."

"Well this isn't this Remnant, and while you're here, Optimus Prime will be your high ranking officer if you wish to ally yourself with us."

She nodded while Sentinel looked vivid.

"What?! But Optimus isn't qualified for this!"

"And you are?" he raised an eyebrow. "Apparently it was thanks to Penny here, along with Sari and Bumblebee that the prisoner suffered such an injury by working together."

Penny looked at Sentinel before saying. "Is your lower regions feeling better?"

"T-That's none of your business!"

"Sentinel, what is she talking about?"

"Noth-"

"I accidentally hit your men with my arm cannon in the lower regions." Penny interrupted. "Apologies, it wasn't my intention to shoot down there."

Sari snickered while Ultra Magnus felt like he didn't need to ask anymore.

Penny looked at Sari and held her hands. "Can we be BFF's? Well second BFF's to be exact...can I even have more than one BFF?"

"Sure thing." smiled the girl before shaking her head. "Just try not to blow too many holes around."

She nodded before asking. "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Did you terminate anyone?" She asked like it was nothing at all. "Because if you did, then we have that in common."

"No."

"Oh." She then shook her head before smiling. "Then let's go shopping BFF, oh and we can talk about boys and get makeovers!"

"Maybe start off small with the shopping." smiled Sari before leading her away. "And stick close, don't want you wandering off in this town."

"With my logic and track record, you might be sorely mistaken." She said while leaving the Autobots and Decepticon alone in the room.

"Ha ha, she's even crazier than me!"

"That's yet to be seen." remarked Prowl.

Blitzwing laughed before saying in his cold face. "That I agree, but once Megatron hears of my kidnapping and of the girl, he," his face changed to his angry face. "Will blast both of you to slag," and then his crazy face. "Before finding this Remnant and conquering it for the Decepticons hahahahaha!"

"Not while we're here." spoke Optimus. "You can count on it."

As the screen went black, we pan to an image of both Megatron in his lair looking at a dark portal that revealed a ruined land of dark ooze and a image of Vale, with a certain glass slipper wearing girl planning her next course of action.


	175. Chapter 175

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 175

What if the guild found out about Ainz' secret?

Series: Overlord

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning and everyone was currently either sleeping or eating a balanced meal of human flesh. All except for the leader himself who didn't need sleep anymore.

'It's boring but being an undead does help think about your place in the world.' Ainz thought while looking at the rising sun. 'You feel on top of the world without worrying about eating or rest, but it's also weird. Like I'm constantly on alert without even the chance to close my eyes with no eyelids.'

As he saw the sun moving up towards its place in the sky, he moved away and gazed at his bones.

'I should find a way to make the scent of rotting flesh leave the bone marrow.' he thought while entering the dining hall with the other guardians there who stood up and bowed on one knee each. "At ease, I trust each of you had plenty of rest?"

"Yes Ainz-sama." Albedo bowed. "And all my dreams were of you."

'I do not want to know what goes on in her mind.'

"Ainz-sama, I know you don't need food, but would you require my assistance as a comfy chair to sit upon?" asked Shalltear making Albedo send her a cold glare.

"No thank you." He said. "I do not need assistance today Shalltear."

She grumbled while glaring at the black winged succubus.

Ainz sat down at the center throne. "Once you are done I want you to ensure the tomb is free of intruders. We might be heavily fortified, but getting lazy on routinely keeping an eye on the place is something I won't tolerate."

"Yes Ainz-sama." They all said before a small box appeared from a green portal and landed on the undead's lap. All of them immediately grew anxious while Ainz himself looked down at it with confusion.

'What the? Where did this come from?'

"Ainz-sama." Spoke Demiurge. "What pray tell is that?"

"I have no idea." he carefully lifted it up. "I don't sense any hidden spells or runes on it, but just to be safe... Sebas Tian, get the battle maids in here in case it's a hidden trap or summoning."

"Yes Ainz-sama." He said with a bow.

Ainz looked at the box with caution while feeling like it was meant for him, for some very odd reason. 'Why do I feel like a character from a bad harem anime right now?'

"Ainz-sama, if it really is a trap, allow me to risk my life to open it." spoke Albedo. "I'd rather perish than let anything happen to you."

"No, let me." Shalltear said with a nod. "I shall gladly sacrifice myself for you."

"No one is sacrificing themselves." he spoke before slowly opening it.

And inside was a bottle of shampoo with a healthy moose on it holding a bottle of soap, with the words _Soap of Fresh_ on the front in bold red letters. "What the?"

"A bottle of something?" Albedo said in confusion. "That's it?"

"Maybe it's some kind of poison." spoke Aura.

"If it is, then I nominate Albedo to test it." Shalltear smirked.

"Why? If it's something to help those fake mammaries of yours then you should be immune and get what you always wanted, even if they'll be fake." she muttered with a smirk.

She glared. "Like your rotten fruits?"

Ainz raised his hand up. "Albedo, Shalltear, desist."

"Yes Ainz-sama."

"This isn't poison." He said. "And even if it was, I would have sensed the magic from it, however this bottle of shampoo has none."

"Shampoo?" spoke Cocytus in confusion.

"It's used to wash your hair."

"But you don't have hair."

"Making this all the more confusing on who would send me something like this."

"Ainz-sama." spoke Mare. "Maybe you should let us have it?"

"After all." Aura said. "We have hair."

"Very well." He said before giving it to Mare.

He looked at it before opening the top. "It smells like….unicorn breath?"

"But it had a moose on it." Aura said.

He tipped it on her head and let some come out before handing it to his twin.

She put it on her head and oozed the goo on the hair.

Both looked at each other before looking at Albedo. "Is it working?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well...it seems like it's not making your skin melt."

"It would seem to be harmless." spoke Shalltear. "But just to be sure, have Albedo try it out."

"No, I shall let you try it." She countered while Ainz sighed.

"Enough, I shall try this product out." he spoke before Mare handed it to him.

"Here you go."

He looked at the bottle before looking at the group. "I shall be taking a bath now, don't disturb me."

"Are you sure?" Asked Albedo. "I mean don't you want someone to help you undress Ainz-sama?"

"No, I shall be perfectly alright on my own."

She grumbled at that.

(A few minutes later)

The shower turned on as the skeleton looked at the bottle that was hanging on the edge. He took his robe off and got in while feeling nostalgic.

'This definitely feels like when I was still alive.' He thought while walking in and started to open the bottle. 'But it does feel odd for a skeleton to take a shower, almost like a horror villain not being a stereotypical cannibal or something.'

He poured the soap out and started rubbing it between his fingers and then applied it to his bald top. As he did so the ooze began to slightly glow before oozing down the bones and holes as it went down the drain.

(A little while later)

SISSLE!

Steam covered the room as a figure walked out of the shower.

"Ah, wow, that actually felt better than usual. I can actually feel my bones unwind all the way." Said the figure while feeling very warm for some reason, followed by a cold feeling. "Maybe I should try this more often?"

As the figure walked towards the mirror, they noticed something was really off. And by really off, we mean he abruptly stopped and dropped his mouth while dropping the towel.

For there, in the mirror, was a man with black hair, almost red eyes, and covered in slight muscles. With a very….big rod of power to boot.

"W...W….W….W…." He said while going wide eyed. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" 'Why am I back in my living body!? And the form of Suzuki Satoru to boot!'

He touched his face and felt the warmth and soft skin and did the same all over while trying to keep from freaking out, which was VERY hard.

Knock knock.

"Ainz-sama." Albedo called out. "It's almost time for your next meeting with the lizard men."

'SHIT!' he thought paling.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard a scream."

"Um, it's fine, I just...saw a mouse." He lied while feeling his emotions returning to him along with his human voice.

"Ainz-sama?" she blinked. "Is your throat alright? It sounds different."

"Don't ask pointless questions, now go!" he spoke trying to make his voice as deep as he could again.

Albedo looked uncertain before shrugging. "Alright Ainz-sama, but hurry, the lizard men are getting a little antsy today."

Ainz or Suzuki right now was sweating like crazy while his dick was high as a horse from Albedo's voice. 'This is bad! Really bad! If any of them see me like this they'll think I'm an intruder and execute me! And I don't think I have any clothes this small! Wait a sec...that soap! It somehow made me human!'

He turned to the soap and read the contents, which were _Warning: Doesn't work on non undead creatures. Do not use on living beings or an increase in hair will occur for twenty four hours._

'Well...Aura and Mare did test it out for me.' he thought before paling. 'Shit! What do I do? I need to get back to my room for clothes, but if I get spotted by anyone I'm a dead man! I-wait! The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! Maybe it'll do the trick.'

But he then recalled that Albedo was using it at the moment and paled.

"Oh for the love of everything holy and unholy!" he cried out slamming his head against the door. 'Ok, new plan, I'm gonna have to take a chance and bolt there naked! None of them know my real form so they won't think I'm Ainz, which means no matter what they'll still chase me. I'll have to rely on fate for now.'

And that was when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Asked Lupusregina while holding a towel in one hand. "Anyone in there?"

"Y-Yes, it is I, Ainz." spoke Suzuki with his voice cracking slightly since he hadn't had much practice with his actual vocal cords.

"Eh?" She said in surprise. "Ainz-sama? But you don't have hair….right?"

"Do not question me and leave me be, I wish to cloth myself alone." he spoke up sweating nervously. 'Hurry up and buy it!'

She blinked before smiling. "So do you want help? I'm about to bath and could help you any areas."

Suzuki blushed at the image and glared at his dick. "T-That's fine, I'll be perfectly ok on my own, now go."

Lupusregina frowned slightly. "But I need to get the fleas off of my back." 'So itchy!'

"That's an order from your leader." he spoke in his best threatening voice.

She paled and ran off as CZ2128 Delta walked by and knocked.

"Need to enter."

'Not another one! And this is CZ! She's not going to hesitate in breaking down the door and killing me! Again!' he thought. "CZ, this is Ainz, your master and the one who wants time alone with getting out."

"...as you wish." She said before walking off. "Another time."

'That was TOO easy!' he thought before peeking his head out and saw the coast was clear and headed out with the towel around his waist. 'I gotta stay low and keep out of anyone's sight.'

(A little while later)

The human looked around while trying to keep in the shadows of the dungeon and not activate any defense traps or alert anyone to his presence. Thankfully since he helped make most of them, it was very easy than most.

But he still had to be on guard, especially when the Pleiades were on duty on this floor today, more specifically Narberal Gamma.

He spotted said maid at the end of the hall and ducked behind a pillar as she walked by.

She kept her eyes out for intruders as she noticed a familiar robe sticking out on the floor. 'Ainz-sama's….robe? What's it doing here?' she walked over and picked it up with Suzuki speed running down the hall. "Did Ainz-sama forget it here?"

'Crap! I forgot about the robe!' He thought before bumping into Solution Epsilon in the chest.

Bong!

Said maid looked down with Suzuki paled. "What's this?"

"Uh...uh...h-hi." he spoke up with a blush and moved his head back while Narberal turned and spotted them before frowning. 'Shit!'

"Solution, keep your food on a leash. We don't need them getting loose."

'Shit! She thinks I'm one of Solution's runaway meals!'

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but this isn't one of mine." she smiled giving him a dark look while licking her lips. "I think he's an intruder though."

"Um….can't we talk about this?" He asked while his bulge got bigger from the sight of two big chests. 'Not now!'

The doppelganger walked over while her hands crackled with electricity. "How did you manage to reach this far into the tomb?"

"Uh...um...the backdoor?" he spoke with a gulp.

The slime smirked while grabbing his shoulder. "There isn't one, now just make this easy for yourself and don't move too much."

'Ahh!' he thought before pointing behind her. "Look! Lord Ainz!"

"Where?" Both said while looking at the spot.

Solution looked back and saw the human ran off in the other direction. "Cheeky little human."

Narberal brought her rabbit ears and closed her eyes. ' _Attention all guardians, a human intruder has somehow infiltrated the Great Tomb of Nazarick, me and Solution will pursue and ensure he can't access the inner chambers._ '

(With the human)

'Shit shit shit! Now I'm in deep shit!' Thought Suzuki in fear. 'If I try to explain to them they'll kill me anyway and even if they did understand, there's no way any of them would let me live!'

He briefly imagined them all scowling at him with him under a guillotine.

'All of them hate humans immensely! They'll probably torture me to death and appoint someone else as leader!'

He then imagined Pandora's Actor taking up the role and paled.

'Ah! That's not a good choice! He'll get everyone killed on the first day!' that's when he ducked down a hall and could hear the voice of Cocytus.

"Where is that intruder?" He said while a few Frost Virgins walked side by side the giant. "I shall end him."

'Crap, one of the guardians already.'

Cocytus looked around while a Frost Virgin looked in Suzuki's direction.

"Cocytus-sama, I can't find any trace of any invisibility spells."

"Then he must be relying on sense of direction, spread out and see if you can find any clue he was near."

"Ai." Both said at once while the human ran in another direction.

'I need to get this status effect off me!' he rubbed his skin. 'It must be temporary! There's no item around that I've found that so far that can do this!'

As he ran, he didn't notice that he was about to crash into Shalltear.

CRASH!

"Oof!"

"Ow!" spoke the vampire who looked down to see Suzuki against her chest and felt embarrassed, but saw him groan and go wide eyed making her smirk. "Well well well, seems our little intruder is quite the lewd insect."

"Um….hello." He gulped while noticing where he was and blushed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to run into your...um...adequate chest?" 'Shit now she's going to double kill me!'

"Well you have a good eye, but that won't save you." she smirked grabbing him by the throat and got up while he gasped from the grip.

'Shit! I forgot how much I needed air! Her hand is like a cold vice!'

"Now what should I do with you? Drain you or pickle you up for later?"

"Gah...Gah...S-Shalltear! L-Let go!"

"Oh, you know my name, I'm flattered." she giggled while Mare and Aura came running over. "I might be considerate enough to keep you around as another servant."

"Ah!" Mare cried out as his hair was longer than the entire room. "My hair!"

"Help us!" Aura cried out while her hair was almost reaching the ceiling.

'It must be the living effects of the soap.' he thought while Shalltear snickered and he tried prying her hand off him. "Need...air!"

"No."

"Shalltear! Don't disobey an...order!"

She frowned. "I don't take orders from you."

He groaned before trying something. "Let go or I'll...I'll...tell the other guardians about your push up bras!"

She blushed and scowled making her grip harder.

"Gah!" 'Bad move bad move bad move!'

Aura and Mare screamed even more while running away as Entoma Vasilissa Zeta walked by.

"Did Shalltear-sama get the intruder~?" she got her answer when she turned and saw Suzuki thrashing in the vampire's grip with Shalltear noticing the bulge and scowled.

"I don't know how you came across that info, but I'll make sure you can't speak a word, especially when I rip your tongue out and shove your lewd little part down your throat."

"Gah!" 'Shit! I don't want to die like THAT!'

Entoma looked at Suzuki while he started turning blue. "Maybe you should hold off, after all, wouldn't the rest of the guardians like to be there to see this? Ainz-sama might prefer it if it was a public execution."

"Mmm, good idea." Shalltear smirked evilly.

She looked at Suzuki for a second before going wide eyed. 'Huh? But...how?' "And maybe we can let him breath? Let him savor life before ripping it away~?"

Shalltear glared at him before dropping him and summoning her servants. "You two make sure this human filth can't run away."

"Yes Shalltear-sama." They said while grabbing Suzuki by the arms and legs.

"Ah...ah...ah…" he let out while letting them carry him and blushed since Entoma was staring at his bulge making him wish he could hide under a rock.

"Maybe I should bite that bulge first~?"

'Ahh!'

(Later)

Suzuki paled while covered in chains and rope enchanted with very high level magic seals. All the maids and guardians around him with Aura and Mare having their hair back to normal thanks to Demiurge cutting it all off.

Which was in a pile labeled _To burn later_ in bold letters.

"A human." Said Albedo. "How unfortunate, for him that is."

"Agreed, but what I wonder is how he managed to break through the defenses." spoke Demiurge.

Victim looked at the human. ".erus rof s'taht, eno daed a si eH"

'Oh man, if I had my power I could translate what he's saying.' He thought in pure terror. "Um….I went through the window?"

"Silence." spoke Albedo with a cold glare. "You will not get a chance to speak unless we say so. Sebas Tian, do you know if Ainz-sama is done with his bath?"

"No, but Lupusregina and CZ2128 have reported he was still in the bathroom."

"I say we eat him!" spoke Hamsuke dramatically making Suzuki shiver.

"Um...how about no?" He said in fear.

"Silence!" Albedo yelled.

He paled and quickly shut up.

"We will wait until Ainz-sama has returned."

Yuri nodded while Solution licked her lips at the direction of Suzuki.

(Four hours later)

"How long is he taking?" Asked CZ while looking very bored.

"It's been quite some time, perhaps I should go check up on him." spoke Solution.

"No." Said Albedo. "That should be my job to check on Ainz-sama."

"Zzzz." Snored Suzuki while sleep for the first time in a long time. "Zzzz."

Shalltear frowned before slapping him hard enough to draw blood. "Wake up!"

"YEOW!" He yelled in pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you Shalltear Bloodfallen?!" 'I was dreaming I was back to normal!'

"I don't know how you know my name, but the fact you do means you must have some high tier spells, possibly a listening one."

He frowned before realizing where he was and gulped while getting an idea. "Yes, and if you can allow it, I can tell you anything about you and your acquaintances. And I do mean anything." 'I hope.'

"Like what?"

He looked at Yuri. "Her name is Yuri Alpha and she is a Dullahan maid who likes to throw her head in private while yelling 'STRIKE!'"

All of them turned to the maid making her blush and glare at him.

"I always wondered who was yelling that." remarked Demiurge.

"It was nothing." She blushed.

Suzuki gulped. "And her real purpose is to distract the invaders as she has very limited skills with her head."

She glared at him with anger.

He looked at Aura and Mare. "Aura is a girl of about age seventy six and Mare is a boy of the same age, each one from the dark elves."

"H-H-How can you tell?" blushed Mare with Aura frowning.

"Let's just say I do." he spoke while averting his eyes. 'Think, I need to try and make it seem like I'm more valuable alive than dead.' He then looked at Albedo. "Albedo is a succubus who, while very perverted, is a virgin in nature." 'Crap!'

And cue her giving off a dark aura before bringing out her large battle axe and held it near his neck. "Once my Ainz-sama arrives I'll ensure you suffer slowly for the end of time."

'Ahhhh!' "I-I was just saying since you can't ride a bicorn right. I-I didn't mean any offense!"

She glared at him.

"Um...wait! Did you know that um…Victim is an angel that speaks...um backwards?" 'It's only speculation but maybe?'

"!swonk eH !sdog eht knahT"

"Narberal, try to contact Ainz-sama." ordered Albedo.

"Yes Albedo-sama." She said while taking out her rabbit ears.

"Oh and this is Narberal Gamma, and she's secretly a fan of rabbits and acts like one when in the bathroom." he spoke up while inwardly panicking. 'Ah! I'm going to die! And before I can even get a girlfriend...wait why am I JUST thinking about that now?!'

"Albedo-sama, I can't get a response."

"Try again."

She nodded before trying again, and got static. "Nothing."

Suzuki gulped before getting a dumb idea. "Wait! W-What if I reveal...the greatest secrets in the world for you?"

"Impossible." spoke Demiurge. "The only one even close to doing that is Ainz-sama, who I'll personally go and search for to ensure he's still in the tomb."

"You don't have eyeballs." He said bluntly. "And you believe all boys should wear mini skirts because you mistook Mare as a girl and don't want to make the same mistake again. And you want to control the sky when the world is conquered."

"...I deny that all." he spoke up bluntly.

"Your eyes are gemstones, cut ones to be exact." 'He's good but not that good.'

Solution looked at the human before saying. "How about me?"

"Um….you and Shalltear had fun in your room last month." He said. "And Shalltear has a fetish for power and maids which is why she likes Ainz and Yuri Alpha."

Both blushed with the vampire growling and looking close to revealing her true form.

Suzuki gulped. "And um….I recalled that Ainz likes….a girl with brains and beauty." 'Now I'm speaking gibberish!'

"What makes you think that?" asked Albedo with a frown. "Did you speak with our powerful lord before fleeing in terror?"

"Maybe?" He said with a gulp.

"Wait, if Ainz-sama did meet him, maybe he let him enter?" spoke Aura.

"And let him live so he could…." Mare blinked before going wide eyed. "Get a cop off the girls! I mean look at him! He's...he's naked!"

"I suggested eating his little me~" spoke Entoma.

"I say that's a good idea." spoke Shalltear before Narberal moved over and whispered in Albedo's ear making her go wide eyed and lower her axe.

"Ainz-sama...he's...he's…"

"What?" spoke Demiurge.

"He's not in the bathroom! He's not anywhere in the tomb!"

A dreadful silence entered the room while Suzuki started to sweat a little.

'Huh? Did I forget about making an A/C unit in this room? It's really hot in here.' He thought before Shalltear started to get really angry, and not at him apparently.

"You lie! Ainz-sama is in the tomb you bitch!"

"Don't give me that you padded fake cunt!"

"You slutty virgin!"

"Um….maybe he's in a dungeon somewhere?" Suzuki suggested. "He does want information so he can understand this world and the people in it."

"Wait, how do YOU know?" asked Sebas Tian with a dark aura making Suzuki sweat more.

"B-B-B-Because I just know what he's thinking!"

"Then what is he thinking of now?" Asked Lupusregina with interest.

"Um that you are adorable when pissed off?" 'I need to just zip it before I get killed!'

She smiled before he got turned to Albedo who looked close to ending him.

"Talk. Where. Is. Ainz-sama?"

'Shit! She looks ready for a massacre! If I don't say something I'm dead! To hell with what they think, I wanna live!' "Um….he's in the room."

"Where?" asked CZ.

"Um here's a hint." Suzuki gulped while closing his eyes. "He's bound and in a birthday suit."

All of them were silent before Albedo held her axe back up to his head.

"TALK!"

"AHHHHH!" He screamed. "I'm not lying! He's in the room with a crazy succubus! Don't do it Albedo! For the sake of Ainz's collection of rare items and porn books under the bed, don't kill me!"

She growled in rage while not hearing the part about the porn collection.

CZ blinked before saying. "Albedo-sama, why not ask him what the real Ainz-sama knows?"

"Because Ainz-sama isn't in here! This worthless waste of space human is lying to save his skin!" she held the axe up.

"Ahhhh! Ok! Ok! I'll tell the truth! I'll talk!"

"Then. TALK!"

"Ahhh! Ok! I admit it! I like both flat chests AND bouncy ones!"

"Strike one!"

"I-I-I could be a better strategist!"

"Strike two!"

"I-I shouldn't have changed your status to _I love you_ when I first got here! It was a joke and I hated it! Don't kill me!"

"Strike three!" she swung down as Suzuki closed his eyes.

"I know the exact words you asked Ainz when he grabbed your breast!"

She stopped the axe in mid strike and blinked. "What?"

"W-When he grabbed it you blushed and got excited! You asked if it meant you'd get your first time right there and even asked him if he preferred the clothes on or off! You even asked if he wanted to be the one to tear them off!"

"You what!?" scowled Shalltear looking livid. "You dare try to give lord Ainz take you right in the throne room like a common whore?!"

"I...I didn't…." She stuttered in shock.

"Albedo! I am Ainz!" he spoke before looking at Nargarel. "I even had Nargarel come with me to pretend to be warriors to build up a status as adventurers and had her address me as Momon! It's the truth I swear!"

"..." Nargarel blinked before frowning. "Ainz-sama, just what happened to you?"

He gulped while feeling very relieved. "I used the _Soap of Flesh_ and it made me a normal human, my….original human self."

"Original?" spoke Solution surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I….I wasn't always a skeleton, and I couldn't always use magic. The truth is, it was the image I made for myself as part of the game, the same game where you all got made before we came to this world. I don't know how, but it happened right when the servers were supposed to shut down. After that, I just went with it and figured, if I'm here, I might as well do what I could to conquer the world since you all stuck by me. I mean, all my friends, the other supreme beings, they didn't make it, and I knew if you found out who I was, you'd either despise me, or want me dead since you all hate humans."

They were silent while completely floored.

"Look, I know you must want to end me for lying to you all, but I don't want to be forgotten. Especially to my new family, so…." he gulped. "Go easy on the tier level spells and try not to let Pandora's Actor take the throne."

All of them shared a look with Albedo looking the most shocked as she dropped her axe.

"A...A….A…." She stuttered in shock. "Ainz-sama!"

'Eh?!' he looked at her in surprise. "Uh, y-yes Albedo?"

"I-I didn't…" she covered her face. "Ainz-sama! Forgive me!"

"...huh?" he spoke. 'Wait, she's not sounding upset, or like she'll go into a blind rage, at least not yet.'

She fell to her knees. "I didn't know! I'm so sorry for being a failure as a wife!"

"...eh?"

"I'm most surprised, to think Ainz-sama this whole time was really a human." spoke Demiurge rubbing his chin. "To have the solid devotion to conquering this world including other humans shows his mindset is firm. Any other would hesitate to do such a thing to others of the same species."

"Agreed." Said CZ. "But Ainz-sama is a fair ruler when he wants to be."

"But he's still covered in skin." Shalltear sighed. "Oh well, I can try and work with that."

"If this is truly who our leader is, then I shall continue my duties and follow until he deems my services unneeded." bowed Sebas Tian.

"W-Wait! Hold up!" spoke Suzuki. "Everyone hang on for a second!"

"What?" Asked Aura. "Aren't you happy?"

"Well, yeah! But I mean, why are you taking this all fine? I mean, I've been lying to you all about who I really am. Aren't you the least bit angry? Pissed off? Feel like chopping my head off?"

"A little." Admitted Solution. "Especially when you were naked and had a good feel of our assets."

"But it doesn't change the fact you're still the supreme being who we serve." spoke Yuri with a bow. "Whether human, undead, or anything in between, you're still the same Ainz-sama."

He felt his heart skip a beat while tearing up. "You….mean that….?"

"Oh no Ainz-sama, we didn't mean to make you sad." spoke Albedo pulling his head to where it rested on her chest making his face turn red.

"Hey!" Shalltear growled while grabbing Suzuki and pulled him near her chest. "He touched my breasts first so it's my job to comfort him!"

"What breasts? Oh! You mean the padding." snickered Aura.

"They're not patting you big chested virgin!"

He groaned while his dick stood on end. 'I feel...so happy right now.'

"It would seem Ainz-sama is enjoying both of you." spoke Yuri with Suzuki blushing crimson.

"P-Pay no attention to that! I order it!"

"Nope~" Said Entoma with a giggle. "This is fun~"

"Recording." CZ said while her eye flashed a little.

'Oh crap! I forgot the downside to being human!'

"I wonder if he wants to produce an heir now?" Spoke Demiurge. "Afterall, he is human now."

And cue two dangerous women getting a dark idea.

'I will be the first one, not that slut/child!'

'I should've stayed in the shower.' Suzuki thought with tears down his face.

-Omake-

The lizardmen growled while looking very irritated at not being able to see their new leader in person. For TEN hours to boot!

"Grrr."

"Grrr."

"Grrrr."

"Is this some kind of joke? Or are we meant to keep waiting until we grow old into bones?"

"If it is, then I'm leaving."

"I have eggs to lay here!" One said before the others looked at him. "What? I'm a genderfluid person."

That was when they noticed a small human in a black yoga walking towards them.

"Sorry for the wait, circumstances made it hard for me to come by earlier." He said while covered in hickies and scratch marks.

The lizardmen blinked before one yelled out.

"Who the hell are you human scum?!"

"I am the supreme being of this very tomb, Ainz Ooal Gown."

"...did you hatch just this day? Lord Ainz Ooal Gown isn't a human! But a Lich!"

"Yes, but I am a human as well."

"Prove it!"

He snapped his fingers before the guardians entered the room. "My servants will vouch for me."

They blinked while seeing the females, Albedo and Shalltear to be exact, glowing with a heavenly aura.

"Um is the human really the leader?" Asked one lizardmen with confusion.

"Yes." Shalltear said with a long happy sigh.

"He is indeed the great and powerful Ainz-sama, so remember to greet him properly."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"Do it." ordered the two with glares.

They instantly bowed while the human felt like he was saved from a near death experience just there.

"Thanks you two." he whispered.

"Anytime." Albedo whispered back. "But you still need to get me impregnated."

"No that's my role." Shalltear whispered in annoyance.

"I believe Ainz-sama will need a WOMAN, not a flat child."

"Yet he came in my pussy more than you mellon brain."

Both glared at the other before Aura whispered.

"Maybe he wants more women for his harem?"

"Stay out of this." both glared at her with sharp looks with Suzuki inwardly sighed.

'Even back as a human I don't get women, but fuck! My dick is sore.'

Boing!

And cue his cock getting hard again.

'Fuck!'


	176. Chapter 176

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 176

RWBY chibi, but with STRQ.

Series: RWBY Chibi

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A giant STRQ sign appears from out of nowhere and landed on the ground as tiny chibi versions of said team took positions on the multi colored sign. "STRQ Chibi!"

It cut over to show Taiyang currently hiking through a forest looking tired and beaten up with a backpack on.

"Stupid Grimm, why can't they just keep away when I'm trying to camp." He said with a groan. He dragged his feet onward and looked all around. "I know Yang said her mom was around here, I'm sure of it. All I gotta do is find her, and we get back together and be one big happy family again."

As he walked down the dark forest he noticed a large treehouse with a few slash's on it and a human shaped carving on the trunk next to a small birdcage.

"Huh?" He said while noticing a sign next to him that read _Raven's Hideout, no guys allowed!_ "Oh now I remember, wow how many years has it been since I saw this place?"

"Hey you!" called a girl popping her head out of the window. "Can't you read? No guys allowed!"

"Huh? Raven? What are you doing up there...wait?! Why are you back here?!"

"I'm collecting my things, now scram!"

"Oh this is so great! I've literally been going out in the wilderness for weeks because I heard about Yang meeting you and figured if I could see you again we could work things out again."

"No." She said in annoyance. "I don't love you now. But you are a teammate so I'm not going to kill you, IF you don't come up here!"

"Come on Raven! We had such great times together! Like the time I brought you to the beach."

"And where you screamed when you nearly got attacked by a seagull."

"And we had a fun time in the bed!"

"You came once and fainted." she rolled her eyes. "Besides, unlike you, I've moved on."

"What?!" He said in shock.

"I did, now go!"

"Not until you tell me who the bastard that wooed you is so I can punch him into the stratosphere!"

"I think you mean bastards." she pointed behind him.

He blinked and turned around in confusion. "What do you…."

"Hey, what are you doing messing with our boss?" asked a rugged man with numerous other guys next to him, all dressed like bandits and cracking their knuckles.

"Oh...them." He said before cracking his knuckles. "Don't you mean my wife? Because if that's the case I'm going to beat you all into paste!"

"Hey guys! This punk is hitting on the boss!" yelled the bandit leader while several more popped up with weapons making Taiyang start losing his nerves since each looked ready for some blood.

"..." he frowned a little before turning to Raven. "Sometimes I really hate you and your bird habits."

"Feelings mutual, and boys, just make sure he's broken for life."

"Right boss!" they yelled before screamed and charged at Taiyang who ran off the other way.

Raven sighed before going back into her hideout and looked at a list full of names. "Taiyang, I might hate you….but you're still on the list of guys to fuck."

A small crow appeared before crashing into the screen and caused Qrow to bleed as he ran off screen.

"Another round of Firewhisky." Spoke a drunk Qrow while visiting Vale again. "Eh who am I kidding? Two more rounds!"

The bartender rolled his eyes and went to get some.

He chuckled before noticing a woman with a white cloak which covered her head walking by and sat down a few chairs away from him. "Oh? Hey there pretty lady."

The girl ignored him.

"Hey, you remind me of my once girlfriend Summer. Oh she was a beauty and very easy to excite in the bed."

Still the woman ignored him.

"Hey." Qrow said while moving closer to her. "Want to go somewhere more private?"

The woman turned to show Taiyang with a frown. "Qrow, it's me."

He paled. "W-WHAT THE FUCK TAI?!"

"It's not what you think ok? Summer came up with this."

"...you are a big fat liar." He frowned. "Like the time you made me wear a skirt!"

"I'm serious! She wanted me and her to swap clothes and go in public! I didn't want to, but she wouldn't stop begging."

Qrow growled before grabbing him. "I'm going to fuck you up! With my fist!"

PUNCH!

"Ow!" Yelled Taiyang while getting hit in the nose. "Oh you're gonna get it now!"

As the fight continued to cause a carotid disaster in the room, we find Summer, wearing Taiyang's outfit walking out of the bathroom.

'Man, Taiyang has really big clothes. I hope no one sees my panties….especially Qrow!' She thought before seeing the destroyed bar. "What the fuck?!"

"Ow."

"You are so dead!" Qrow growled while punching him in the face.

"QROW! TAIYANG! WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?!" Yelled Summer in disbelief.

Both stopped and turned with Qrow blinking at seeing the clothes.

"Summer! Get Qrow off me!" Taiyang yelled while covered in blood.

"Qrow, what did you do to Taiyang?!"

"Wait….you two really did switch clothes?"

"Yes." She frowned.

"Why?"

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

Summer groaned. "Raven took my clothes and put them on Taiyang when he was sleeping. That and I wanted to use yours but she burned them all."

"What?!"

"And she glued our clothes together before we got here." Taiyang grumbled. "So can you get off me so I can get some alcohol to melt off the glue!"

"Fine." He said before Summer whispered into his ear. "Really?"

She winked at him while he grinned like crazy. 'Hope he enjoys whips.'

A white cloak appeared on screen as Summer waved and caused the screen to flash into a bright silver light.

Summer hummed while applying some polish onto her scythe. 'I love cleaning my baby.'

As she did so a small bird flew by and landed behind her before changing into Qrow.

"Hm hm hm~"

"Hey Summer!"

"WA!"

BANG!

"OH FUCK!" cursed Qrow grabbing his leg and fell down.

"Oh my Dust! Are you ok?!"

"No! My fucking leg got SHOT!"

"Not you, I meant my scythe!" she held it up with stars. "I mean wow! I knew that new charge I added would be strong, but I didn't think it would be that strong."

"That's what you're worried about?! Not your fucking teammate?!" He snapped while Raven and Taiyang walked by. "FUCK THE PAIN!"

Summer kissed her weapon. "I love you!"

"Oh my god! What happened Qrow?" asked Taiyang in worry while Raven was neutral.

"Fuck! Summer shot me in the leg! Gah! I think the bullet hit my crotch!"

"You'll live." Raven said before Summer accidentally shot her in the arm, the right arm to be exact. "AHHH!"

"Raven! Summer put that thing down!"

"Why? It's so cool and very effective." She said before firing at Taiyang's chest. "Ah! My baby! Don't scare Taiyang with your firepower!"

"Oh Dust!" he cried grabbing the spot with a groan and fell down with Raven gripping her wound.

"Summer get us to a hospital now!"

But she was too busy kissing her weapon to hear. "I love you my weapy boo~"

A figure of Raven appeared on the screen before slashing the screen in half.

Summer was walking into the room and plopped on her bed with a smile. "I love Saturdays!"

As she was laying on the bed, she noticed a letter on the pillow that read _Will be gone for a few hours, please don't set the house on fire again_.

"YES!" She said with a grin. "The entire house for myself!" she started doing a victory dance near Qrow's bunk before spotting a book underneath his bed. "What's this?"

She picked it up and saw it was Qrow's diary, which had a crow on it.

"Wonder what's in here?" She said before opening it and looked at the last section. "Dear diary, today I got a new bunch of flowers for Summer, I hope she likes sunflowers. Just don't tell her, I have a cool personality to keep. Love Qrow." 'Aww, that's so sweet.'

She then saw Taiyang's journal, which had a picture of her and Raven in bunny outfits, and picked that up. "Hey! How did he get his hands on this?" She then opened it and looked at the contents. "Dear diary, I had a strange dream where I get two daughters. Silly right, but I feel like that my female teammates might jump me and since one's Qrow's sister and the other his not so secret girlfriend, I might get killed. So I might suggest a foursome later. From Taiyang. P.S. I personally think the picture I took of Summer and Raven wearing bunny outfits for that bachelor party was worth it." 'Oh my Dust!'

She threw the book away before seeing Raven's diary which had….a very large dildo on it. She blushed and turned away while crossing her arms. "Nope! No way. This time I'm not prying." She then slowly peeked into the book and then opened it. "Let's see….looks normal. Dear diary, today I fucked my one millionth guy. And boy he was big, but it felt boring after he came into my ass. Maybe I should get them all into a single room and have a gang banging orgy? Love Raven. P.S. Go to page 123."

Summer looked at the mentioned page and found a picture of Raven getting fucked by….Qrow and Taiyang?! "OH MY GOD!"

At the bottom of the picture the message read _Best team on Remnant~ Get Summer into the mix~_

Her eyes rolled back before fainting on the ground.

ZUP!

"I knew I forgot my sword." Raven muttered while walking out of a portal. She saw Summer on the floor passed out with her diary next to her. "Foolish Summer." She picked up the diary before walking to her sword and activated a hidden compartment in it as a small book with a woman on it popped out. "You really thought that was my journal?"

She opened it and smirked. "Dear diary, today I finished my sun salutations and will start practicing my warrior pose. I just hope the baby doesn't kick me in the middle of it. Love Raven. P.S." she looked at Summer before smirking. "Summer is cute when she tries to be sneaky."

A screensaver appeared on the screen as the credits rolled by and the screen went black.


	177. Chapter 177

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 177

What if an orphan found what he wanted with a random hooker?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hundreds kids were playing in the gymnasium of an orphanage as an old woman leads a big group of adults inside.

"Over here we have all the wonderful little dearies playing together and having fun." She then threw open the doors, getting the children's attention.

"Whoa, that's a lot of strength for an old lady." Commented a man.

"Okay children, your new parents have come to pick you up."

The kids cheered and ran over before getting in an orderly line.

"Bobby?"

"Here!"

"Bobby, here's Julie Flynn and Ernesto Flynn." she gestured to a couple who walked over. "Why don't you tell them about yourself?"

"I'm not that impressive, I'm a good boy, I can count to 20, I...I..."

"How old are you?" Asked Ernesto.

"5."

"We'll take him." Said Julie.

"Yay!"

Then Bobby became Bobby Flynn.

"Next up, Rini, meet Dennis Smithers and Tyler Smithers."

"Whoa, you 2 are so buff! Are you models?" Asked the little girl.

"Are you...6?" Guessed Tyler.

"Yes."

"Then yes." Said Dennis "We'll take her."

"Hurray!"

And thus she became Rini Flynn.

More and more children met couple after couple, being asked what their age was, all saying from 5 to 7, and then being adopted on the spot.

"And last but not least...Ethan, say hello to Tammy Falls and Greg Falls."

"Hey, I'm Ethan." He greeted confidently. Black hair, light skin, green eyes, with a black and blue striped sweater. Green Pants, and black sandals. "I'm 9 years o..."

"No." Said Tammy.

"Definitely not." Said Greg.

"What? But I-" He stammered while they walked away.

"Too bad Ethan, maybe next year?" The old lady said before seeing him walk back to his room.

Ethan walked around the building, seeing who else was hadn't been adopted yet...in the end, he was the only one. He headed back to his room and sat on his bed with a glum expression. "If it wasn't my age, it was something else." He said to himself.

*Age 5.*

"Here's a picture of my imaginary friend Buckley." He said, showing them a disturbing picture of a ghost boy.

The couple ran out of there.

*Age 6*

"I cooked this entire steak by myself."

"Mmh...this is delicious."

"So can I..."

"Who took the expired meat from the garbage?" Asked the Janitor. "I was gonna eat it!"

"On second thought..."

*Age 7.*

"I have this cool spider I found in the bathroom, wanna pet him?"

"Nooo...just no." Then they walked away.

*Age 8.*

"My favorite music is metal.*

They just got up and walked away.

*flashback over.*

"And now I'm 9...I can fix all my habits, but not my age." He then looked out the window. "All the kids I've come to know in a few months all gone, meanwhile across the street has a woman wearing a shirt that says rental mommy for 10 dollars a week..." He paused. "Wait, rental mommy?"

The poor kid, not knowing what a prostitute is saw an opportunity as he went to his piggy bank. 'Please tell me the birthday money my school friends gave me is still there.' he grabbed it, shook it, and opened the bottom by taking out the small hatch. He found 5 ones and one 5. "Thank you guys...even if it's just for a week, I'll be happy." he muttered before getting up and ran out of the room.

The woman was shaking her DD chest as people walked by. "Come on and let Jasmine take good care of you." She had long black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a beauty mark on the right side of her lips. She had shorts, high heels and hoop earrings. "Just ten bucks for a brand new 'mama'."

"Hello! I'd like a brand new mama!" Ethan said from behind.

"Well then, I'll be more than happy to take care of you." Jasmine said as she turned around. She blinked and looked down at the smiling child. "Wait, come again?"

"Your shirt says rental mommy right? May I please rent you?"

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any, I'm an orphan across the street." he pointed to the orphanage making her realize how serious this just became.

'Oh my God...well he has the money, can't say no.' She thought. "Okay, come with me and I'll bring you to my apartment."

"Great, here." He said handing her the cash.

'I just hope no one thinks I'm a kidnapper.'

"Thanks for letting stay with you momma."

"Sorry kid, but since we're only doing this for a week, it's Jasmine."

"I'm Ethan, nice to meet you Jasmine." She held his hand before leading him down the street.

They then stopped at a gated door. Jasmine pulled out her house key and unlocked it. They went in, pushed past a glass door, and were now walking down a hallway to the elevator, they then took the elevator to the 4th floor.

"Okay Ethan, I need you to be quiet, my landlord lives on this floor and I don't want him asking questions."

"Not sure what you mean by that Jasmine, but..." He then zipped his lip.

"Good boy."

They made it the 4th floor and crept through the hallway.

"WHO ATE ALL MY TWINKIES!" Shouted a deep voice.

"I CAN DATE WHOEVER I WANT MOM AND DAD!" Shouted a teenage voice.

"IT'S MY MONEY AND I NEED IT NOW!" Shouted a guy making a reference to a commercial.

Then they made it to Jasmine's apartment and got in. The moment the door closed...

"A lot of angry people sure live here don't they?"

"You tend to get use to it." She said. "Anyways...so you're from the orphanage huh? That explains all the kids and adults I see coming out of their each year."

"I've been there since I was 5 and you never saw me exit there."

"Since you were 5?"

"Yep, each time there was something wrong with me, I'd get rejected, but now that I'm 9, it's an instant no..." he looked down making her feel bad for him.

'Damn, I can't imagine how easy it'll be the longer he stayed.'

"At least I get to experience what having a family will be like."

"Come here Ethan, you're gonna have lots of fun with me."

Ethan embraced Jasmine, with his face buried in her chest. He smiled at the warmth and nuzzled against the chest making Jasmine chuckle.

She then got up, placed Ethan on the couch and walked over to her TV and turned it on. "Not sure what we can do today, but why don't we spend some finding a movie?"

"Alright, a movie! Back at the orphanage, we can't watch many of them because of the budget."

"Well do you have any genre in mind you wanna see?"

"Comedy."

"Then comedy it is." She flipped through the channels and found a good one. As Ethan sat there and laughed, Jasmine went to the kitchen. 'I know I have one bag of popcorn left.' She thought looking around the cupboards. 'Ah ha! There you are.' She threw it into the microwave and started it. That's when a knocking came to the door.

"Hoe! It's me and I want my money!"

"Oh God, he's here now?"

"Who's that mama?"

"I told you, we're only doing this for a week, so it's Jasmine."

"Aww..."

She then opened the door, the man in front of her was older, dark skinned, wore blue shades and a purple suit. "Hello daddy."

"Hey there Jasmine, you got my money?"

"Right here."

"Daddy?" Said Ethan. "Oh, is that grandpa?"

"Jasmine, who's the kid?"

"My...client..."

"What do you mean client?"

"He's an orphan who doesn't know what a whore is."

The pimp stood there silent for a few seconds before he started laughing.

"What?" She asked. "What's so funny?"

"Lemme talk to the kid."

"You're not gonna do something to him...are you?"

"Nah, trust me."

"Well, ok, fine."

He walked into the apartment. "Hello there kid."

"Hi grandpa, or since it's only for a week, do I need to call you something else?"

"Nope, grandpa is just fine. Also, here." He then handed Ethan a fifty dollar bill.

"Whoa!"

'That's more than you pay me you cheapskate.'

"Don't spend it all in one place, use it to enjoy this week with Jasmine."

"Wow, thanks!"

"You're welcome kid, now I must be off, I gotta go see my other 'kids' and see how they're doing." And like that, the pimp left.

"Grandpa sure is nice."

"Not the word I'd use but yeah." She said. 'Ugh, all this crazy on a Tuesday?'

"Hey, what's that smell?"

"Oh, the popcorn must be done."

"What's popcorn?"

"Popcorn is a..."

"Psyche! I know what popcorn is, I'm always looking forward to popcorn when people make food donations." he chuckled making Jasmine smile.

"Cute, now after we finish the movie...I'm not sure what we can do next."

"We can figure it out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess..."

So they sat down and enjoyed the comedy movie together.

Later that night...

'Huh, spending time with a kid was pretty relaxing.'

"So Jasmine, where do I get to sleep?"

"You can bunk with me."

"Yay!"

She then led him to her room. "Here we are."

"Whoa, it's cleaner than the rest of your apartment."

"Well I DO need to keep my personal space tidy."

"But also, why can't I use the room across from here?"

"That's the guest room and you're not a guest...you're family." She explained. 'Also because that room is where me and my clients roleplay having a bad dream.'

"Awww...you're such a nice mom, Jasmine." He replied. "One day, when I get a forever mom, I hope she's as nice as you."

'Oh man, why's he gotta be so cute and look me in the eye when he says that?' She smiled before they both got under the blanket.

"Goodnight Jasmine."

"Wait, don't you want me to tell you a story?"

"I think I'm too old for that now."

"Well alright, but if you have a nightmare you let me know."

"I promise." He said, as he snuggled closer to her, with his face in her chest again.

She smiled and rubbed his head before turning the lights off.

The next day...

"Morning Ethan..." She said with closed eyes.

"No response."

"Ethan?" She opened them and Ethan was gone. "Where'd you go?" She said, getting dressed and walking out of her bedroom, only to smell breakfast being made. "Oh no, Ethan!"

"Good Morning Jasmine."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just finishing up on making breakfast." He said.

She looked at the table and saw 2 plates of fluffy omelettes. "Wait, you know how to cook?"

"I tried to impress a couple with a medium rare steak I cooked myself, but nobody told me you can't cook food that expired."

"Wait, so you taught yourself?"

"Nah, the owner of the orphanage taught me."

'Wow, I wonder what he'll be able to do when he's older.'

"Anyways, I'll be heading to the orphanage for my backpack."

She was about to say something but then shut up. 'Oh yeah, he's a kid, or course he has school.' "Hey, mind if I drive you?"

"Why that would be just awesome Jasmine." he smiled making her heart melt.

After breakfast, they got into her car and drove to the address Ethan gave her.

"You go to Alvin Hope?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Whoa, what was it like?"

*flashback.*

"5 dollars a kiss, boys." Every boy lined up with 5 dollars in their hands.

*flashback over.*

"Fun."

"Awesome." He had just opened the car door, but then Jasmine pulled Ethan back for a goodbye kiss.

"Good luck, I'll be back later to pick you up."

"Thanks Jasmine." He then smiled and ran to the school where his friends waited.

"Whoa Ethan, did you get adopted?" Asked token fat kid.

"Nah Ernest, I'm just renting her for the week."

"You can rent adults to be your parents?" Asked token black kid. 'I actually know what a rental mommy is, my mom told me never talk to hoes like those.'

"I was surprised too Eddie."

"Is she nice?" Asked token girl.

"She really is Ella."

"What's her name?"

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine, what a beautiful name." Said token super villain-wait hold on, what? "You think she'd be interested in joining my army?"

"No one's joined your army now and no one will join your army later Eugene."

He then snapped his fingers.

Meanwhile at Jasmine's apartment, she was having some coffee with friends.

"Like, no way girl! Are you for real?" Asked her valley girl friend.

"Yeah Jenny, for real he misunderstood my shirt."

"So how cute is he?" Asked her flat chested friend.

"Mmmh...I guess I'd give him an 8, Judith."

"You gotta adopt him, so him and my daughter can have playdates, emphasis on dates." Said her short friend.

"I dunno Jane...I've never even talked to a kid before yesterday."

"Oh come on, what about when you were a kid?"

"I meant since I became a teen, now that I'm an adult, I don't know a lot about kids."

"I'd say you should keep him." Said her anthropomorphic dog friend-huh? "I mean he already told you how he can't get adopted, you should do it, an orphanage is no place for kid. I should know."

"Really Junko? What was your experience as an orphan?"

"They use to always pick on me just because I was a dog. Tease me with frisbees, tennis balls, even yanked on my tail a lot."

"Yeesh."

"Yeah, but when they didn't pick on me for being a dog, the living conditions were horrible, no heater, no new clothes so we had to wear the same thing everyday as it got more and more raggy and ripped! Food if you could call it that was served in small, fancy restaurant style portions. Barely any running water in the bathrooms. When we played with kids who have families, the parents would chase us off!"

"Yikes."

"And I had to suffer it up till I turned 18 where I got kicked out! I lived as a hobo for 2 years until I found my 1st job!"

"You were never adopted? That sucks."

"My point exactly, don't let him go back when the week is done! Adopt him and love him!" She pleaded. "He's fucking 9 years old! It's too late for someone to voluntarily adopt him!"

"...I'll think about it...you know he did mention he couldn't get adopted because he's 9, why is that?"

"Parents want a lasting bond, that's why they take kids at the youngest age possible."

"Plus, they like sooo like cuter ones." Added Jenny.

"Age shouldn't matter, it's the love that should matter." Said Jasmine.

"It may work for animal shelters, but not for orphanages." Said Jane. "Also, I heard some adopted kids had name changes forced upon them."

"Well of course a name change, they have a new-"

"Not just their last name, but in some cases their full name as well." Said Judith.

"Oh what? Bullshit! Ethan is a perfect name for my s..." She stopped herself.

"Oh? Did we convince you to keep him?"

"Maybe, but he has to convince me too!" she huffed making her friends smile. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Sometime later, Jasmine picked up Ethan and brought him home.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"It was awesome, my best friend Eugene, he's a super villain, gave us death rays so we could make principal not give any of the students homework."

'His best friend's a-wait, what am I saying, I have an anthro dog for a friend.' she thought shaking her head. "That sounds nice."

"It was, I'm actually considering joining his army for world domination."

"Uh...maybe not, everyone wants freedom."

"Yeah, I was just kidding, nobody wants to join his army anyways." he chuckled making her chuckle too.

"So no homework today, wanna go out and do something?"

"Yeah, I wanna go get some ice cream with grandpa's money."

"Ice cream it is." She said. "And I know just the place."

She took him to an ice cream parlor a few blocks away.

"This place looks so...old fashioned."

"It's one of the last relics of the 90's."

"The 90's must've been cool."

"They were very cool." She said before Ethan ran past.

"Ladies 1st." He said, opening the door.

"Aw, why aren't you a gentleman."

They were at the counter and ordered their flavors.

"I'll have Blue Bubblegum."

"Excellent and what about your lovely mother?" Asked the man at the counter.

"I'd like mint chip and for you to not flirt with me ever again."

"Right away."

"And can I also have some gummy bears for the toppings?"

"Why of course kid, you wanna watch me work my magic with ice cream?" He said, as he scooped the mint chip into a bowl.

"Magic?"

"I don't just, put toppings onto ice cream, I make art out of it."

"Art? Okay, I wanna to see your magic art."

After getting Jasmine's bowl of ice cream ready, he then started scooping Ethan's ice cream and a few scoops of gummy bears and throwing them onto a cutting board. There he chopped and mixed and rolled the ice cream the gummy bears into the ice cream, making a complex pattern onto it!

"Wow!"

"Here you go kid."

"That was so cool." He said, paying the man.

"Thank you, enjoy your ice cream."

He grabbed the 2 bowls and turned to see some jerk trying to ask out Jasmine.

"Whaddya say babe? Wanna go to the back and unf?"

"No, get away from me you creep!"

"Now don't give me that-"

"Mommy, I got the ice cream."

"Wait...you have a kid? Oh no, I'm getting outta here!" the man turned and bolted.

"Nice save Ethan."

"You're welcome Jasmine, now let's dig in."

"Remember to slow do-" Too late, Ethan got brain freeze.

"Oh, it hurts!"

"Press your thumb against the roof of your mouth for 10 seconds."

He did so and felt the pain slowly dim. "Thanks, I've been having that problem for years."

"Well now you know what to do from now on."

They enjoyed their ice cream until suddenly...

"Eww gross, it's Orphan Ethan!" Said a whiny voice.

"Donnie, of course you're here."

The boy standing before them wore a white polo shirt, had slicked back blonde hair, pink scarf, blue shorts, knee socks and fancy shoes.

'A trendy bully? Never seen that before.' Thought Jasmine.

"I think I just lost my appetite now." Said Ethan.

"What's wrong? Too poor to be here? Of course you are, orphan!"

"Hey! Back off Ethan!"

"And you are?"

"His guardian, and if you think I'm just gonna sit here, and let you pick on him, you are horribly wrong." That's when she grabbed his ear!

"Ow! Ooh! That hurts!"

"Now where are your parents, eat with them and ignore us!"

"Ow! My mom's in the corner over there."

Jasmine then pulled Donnie by the ear to his mom. "Excuse me mi-Jenny?"

"Oh like hey Jasmine, why is your hand pulling my son's ear?"

"Wait, THIS is your son? The one you keep gushing about all the time?"

"Like yeah, why?"

"He just walked up to Ethan making gagging sounds and teasing him because he's an orphan."

"What was that?"

"Uh..." Donnie started sweating.

"Is this true?"

"No?"

"I can hear your lying voice." she frowned making him shake. "What's going on?"

"But mother, we are so much better than everyone else, and that moment I saw Ethan, my true opposite was when I saw the opportunity to make him my bitch." That's when Jenny grabbed his other ear!

"It's probably me that taught you bitch, but I will not tolerate your idea of wealth meaning you can get away with being mean!"

"Ow! Ooh!"

"Thanks for telling me Jasmine, I'm gonna make sure he feels a cruel punishment."

"What are you gonna do mother?"

"Grounded for 2 months, I'm confiscating your phone, and during your 2 months, all of your coming allowance will go to Ethan's orphanage."

"Noooo!"

"Well, that takes care of that."

"Whoa, that was so cool Jasmine."

"Hey, you save me from a creep, I'll save you from a creep." she smiled rubbing his head.

After they finished their ice cream, they went back home and not knowing what else to do, just laid in bed all day.

'I'm really enjoying his company...man, I never cared for someone this much.' she thought while letting him cuddle against her. She smiled as she cuddled back.

The next day...

"A playdate? I'm almost 10, I'm too young for that." Said Ethan.

"Oh? But my friend told me her daughter is very cute." Said Jasmine.

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, she's your age." She said while stopping at a red light.

"Well...I guess."

"Great, because we're here." She said, as they stopped at an arcade.

"Fuzzy wuzzy's pizza and games?"

"Never been to an arcade?"

"What's an arcade?"

'Oh boy.'

They got out of the car and saw Jane with her daughter. Her daughter had dark skin, white hair, an orange bow in her hair, orange eyes, glasses, an orange jacket, blue pants and red sneakers.

"Hey Jasmine."

"Hey Jane. Ethan, this is Jane and her daughter Rosie."

He walked up to Rosie and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Rosie." He said, holding out his hand.

"Are we going in or what?"

"Excuse me? That was rude, not shaking my hand."

"But I don't want to shake your hand, I want to hug you since we're gonna be friends." she smiled before pulling him into a sudden hug catching him off guard.

He blushed and returned it.

"Aww." Jasmine and Jane then put their hands on their cheeks.

"W-We can go in now."

"Okay, but I intend to trounce you at everything."

"Hmph, bring it on, I'm gonna break your promise." He said confidently. 'Even though I have never been to one of these places before.'

They went in and found a table.

"You kids stay here, we're gonna get the tokens and pizza."

Left alone, Rosie struck up a conversation. "So what are your interests?"

"I like cooking, drawing..." He paused.

"Yes, proceed."

"I don't really know what else."

'Well I know what I'll be getting you for your birthday.'

"What about you? What are your interests?"

"Science, robotics mostly."

"Oh hey, my friend is looking for a robotics expert, feel like making him robots so he can take over the world?"

"Maybe, but only if I get a boyfriend."

"Why would getting a boyfriend make you wanna rule the world?"

"So I can avenge his death." she smiled making the moment turn dark and awkward.

"Hey kids, we got the tokens and pizza!" Jasmine said, breaking the tension.

"That smells awesome." Said Ethan. "What is this again? Pizza?"

"Yes, never had pizza before?"

"Never." He took a slice and took a bite. "Ah! Hot!"

"Blow on it first." She said.

He tried blowing on it and carefully bit into it again before perking up. "Wow!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah! I am so gonna make this later."

"Great, now after having some pizza, take these cups of tokens and play the day away."

"To do what?" Asked Ethan.

"Have you never been to an arcade?" Asked Rosie.

"Nope."

"Well I'll show you how it works here newbie."

"Hey!"

So they finished the pizza and the kids ran off to play some games.

"So Rosie is going boy crazy now." Said Jane. "She may not show it, but yeah, she's looking for a boyfriend."

"Is that why you wanted this playdate?"

"Yep, but this is actually how I met my husband, we were 9 as well, a playdate during my boy craze, then as we played, I lured him closer and closer to the back of the arcade where I..."

"Did you 2 fuck as kids?"

"What? No, I brought him close to suffocation with my kisses." she frowned. "Come on Jasmine, I might be a slut, but even I wasn't THAT much of one."

"Still though, I feel ashamed I let Ethan get led into a trap."

"It should be fine. Incase you puss out and not adopt him, he'll still get a family in the future when he starts one with Rosie."

"But he might move away."

"Yeah, that could ruin the plan, but I guess we just gotta hope nobody loves him...that's a very grim thought, but...it will be my Rosie's only hope."

'Great, now I feel even worse since this week is nearly halfway over.'

Meanwhile with the kids...

"Aaaaand, that's game!" Said Rosie as she hit the air hockey puck into Ethan's goal.

"Aw man!"

"Don't worry, spend a few weeks here and you'll get to be about 1 percent at my level." Said Rosie. "Now let's try that racing game."

"Ok."

So they did the racing game and Ethan lost, they did the fighting game and Ethan lost, they did the soccer game and Ethan still lost. They decided to walk by the stage to find more games.

"Whoa...are those robots?"

"Yeah, they're animatronic puppets that sing songs, specifically for kids birthdays."

"They look so...creepy."

"Pizza arcades for some reason don't have time for quality animatronics."

"Are they gonna give me nightmares?"

"Only if they are free roaming robots. But then again, no one in their right mind would do that." She reassured him. "Now let's go, we're close to my mom's favorite spot in the arcade when she was a kid."

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, surprises are fine for me, like when the kids at the orphanage threw me, I mean they really, actually threw me a birthday party, they all picked me up and threw me into my bully's birthday party." He laughed. "He was so humiliated that I fell butt 1st into his cake."

"It sounds like you're making that up."

"Nope, it's true, I have pictures in a scrapbook of you wanna see later."

"Sounds like fun."

So they played some hoops, played a shooting game, played an arm wrestling game, played some stick hockey and Ethan still kept on losing.

"I can't believe how good you are at games."

"It's all my thinking and hand-eye coordination that helps me."

"I'm no good at these, I'm much better with my hands in the kitchen."

"Well don't worry, I don't need to school you anymore, all we have to do is swim across the ballpit, and we'll be at my mom's favorite place."

"You're on!"

So they jumped in and swam across, with Rosie jumping across like a dolphin and Ethan doing the doggy paddle.

"I'm gonna beat you!"

"It's too late for that, I'm already across."

"Dang it!" He then met her at the end of the ballpit and then followed her to the back of the arcade.

"Good thing you didn't get pink eye."

"Why would I get pink eye?"

"Because kids fart in the ballpit."

"Gross."

"Anyways, good thing, because it would've ruined your cute face."

He blushed and averted his face. "Wait, what do you mean good thin-" She then slammed him onto a wall.

"Because, I'm gonna give your cute mouth, one long kiss." She said. 'Hope he remembers to breathe through his nose.'

His eyes widened while seeing her puckered lips move towards his. "Whoa, hahah...this is gonna be my 1st kiss you know..."

"It's gonna be my 1st as well."

"So...why was this your mom's favorite spot?"

"Because this was where she and my dad had their 1st kiss, like what's gonna happen between us." She licked her lips. "Now close your eyes and pucker up."

He slowly did before her lips pressed against his. 'I always imagined my 1st kiss would be in a summer camp, I guess this is okay as well.' He thought as they stayed like that for 5 minutes.

When they pulled back she licked her lips.

"W-wow..." Ethan blushed.

"I'll give you more tomorrow at school."

"Wait, how do you know we go to the same school?"

"There's only one elementary school in this city."

"Oh...right."

When they got back, Jasmine and Jane had knowing smiles.

"So...how was it you two?" Asked Jasmine.

"Oh, all the games were very fu-" Ethan was interrupted.

"I didn't just feel fireworks from our 1st kiss, I felt a nuke!" Smiled Rosie making Ethans face turn more red

All of the girls laughed while Ethan sat there blushing.

'A girlfriend huh? My friends are gonna love hearing this.'

Soon they left the arcade and went home, but not before Rosie handed Ethan her phone number, if only he owned a smartphone.

"Call me sometime, okay?"

"O-Ok."

"Let's set up their next play date, very soon." Said Jane."You are gonna go through with adopting him right?"

"Hey, I'm making my decision at the end of the week."

"I hope it's the right one."

The next day...

'Friday...' Thought Jasmine. 'It's come to this.'

"End of the week huh?" Said Ethan. "I had a lot of fun with you Jasmine."

"Me too Ethan, you were so much sweeter than my other clients." She told him. 'Mostly because you don't know what rental mommy means.'

"It was the best week of my life, thank you."

'I can't believe I'm actually just gonna let him go, but...what can I do? I have a job and he'll get in the way when I'm dealing with a client.'

"For this last day, let's burn it into my memory." Said Ethan.

"Yeah! For Ethan!" Shouted Eddie.

"For Ethan's last day with you!" Shouted Ella.

All of Ethan's friends cheered as they were all in swimsuits, on their trip to the beach!

"Don't worry Ethan, if you don't get a family, we'll start one when we're adults." Said Rosie.

"What do you mean?"

"When 2 people get married, that's how they start a family."

"Oh, duh." Ethan said before smacking his own forehead.

'Wow she has it hard for Ethan and they only just met yesterday.' Thought everyone else.

"So Ms. Jasmine." Said Ernest. "Aren't you a little worried of the destruction you might cause?"

"What do you mean destruction?"

"I mean...you're so...hot, sorry...and the moment you step out and show off your body in that bikini, all the guys are gonna turn their heads."

"How would turning heads cause destruction?"

"A guy driving a boat, won't be looking at where he's going and crash into the dock, surfers will pay attention more to you than the wave and wipeout, the lifeguard will not pay attention to drowning people and try to flirt." He explained.

"That's just silly."

"But it could happen." He then shivered in fear. 'Actually, I just wanted to get away with calling you hot.'

"Thank you, that's Sweet of you."

They got to the beach and the kids hurriedly ran to the trunk to get the stuff out. Ernest grabbed the picnic blanket and umbrella, Ella grabbed the sunblock, Eugene grabbed the water guns, Rosie grabbed the rest of the water guns, Eddie grabbed the picnic basket. Ethan just climbed onto Jasmine's back.

"Hahaha, cut that out, your cold hands tickle." Jasmine chuckled.

"But I want a piggyback ride." Replied Ethan.

"Well, if you ask really nice, I might consider it."

"May I please have a piggyback ride? It's my last day with you anyways."

"Of course, I just wanted to tease you." She hunched over and secured Ethan's legs with her arms as they went ahead. Eventually Jasmine found a spot and Ethan hopped off her. "This looks like a nice spot, let's set up here, then have some fun." She said. 'Wow, I could've sworn my boobs were weighing me down when I was giving Ethan a ride.'

"Ok Jasmine."

So the everything was set up and Jasmine let the kids run along as she applied sunblock and laid down on the blanket.

"I'm gonna squirt yah!" Called Ernest.

'A guy last week said that during roleplay.' Thought Jasmine.

"I'm gonna fire at your face!" Called Eddie.

'Last month.'

"I'll drench you!" Called Eugene.

'5 weeks ago when that one pent up guy just kept on going and wouldn't stop.'

"I'll get you so wet you won't be dry for hours!" called Ethan.

'Yikes, when I got punished by daddy for not making as much as I usually do.'

"Excuse me miss." Said a douchy voice.

Jasmine looked to her left and noticed a buff guy in red swim trunks, red cap, sunglasses and a whistle around his neck.

"You must be the lifeguard."

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd like to have a hotdog with me?"

"Nah, I was gonna have lunch with my son and his friends."

"You have kids with you?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"N-no, sorry for bothering you ma'am." He then walked away.

'I don't really see some people's problem with kids, they're the perfect douche repellent.' And then Ethan squirted Jasmine!

"Hey! Oh you're gonna get it!"

He giggled as he ran from her. She was able to close the gap between them and tackle him! They laughed as they rolled around in the sand.

"Ha! Gotcha ya little rascal." She then started giving him a nuggie.

"Ah! Hey, I give! I give!" He chuckled.

"Alright, let's go have lunch, and then I'll show you kids how I hang 10."

"You can surf?"

"Yeah, I could've had a career in pro-surfing, but there was this one man I kept on losing too." She explained.

"Who?"

"His name was Nathan Jambory."

*Flashback.*

"Haha yeah! I'm gonna win this!" Said a young, teenage Jasmine.

"Move it or lose it!" Shouted a young man. He had black hair, light skin, blue eyes and green trunks. He rode a black and white striped surfboard.

"Whoa!" She barely dodged, but it threw off her balance, causing her to fall off her surfboard and wipeout!

"And winner 1st place goes to Nathan Jambory!" Said the announcer as he handed Nathan the trophy.

"Alright!" Shouted Nathan as his red headed, light skin girlfriend with green eyes kissed his cheek.

"Next year Jambory..." Jasmine muttered to herself.

*End Flashback*

"And unfortunately each year, I kept on getting the number 2 spot and he got all the contracts to go pro."

"Whoa...so what happened to Nathan?" Asked Ethan.

"Oh, they wanted him and his wife to do some special Valentine's Day Couples Surfing Event. He and his wife were eaten by sharks."

All the kids grimaced at that.

"During my research, he and his bosses ignored the lifeguard's warning that sharks were migrating at that time."

"Nathan sounded like a total tool." Said Rosie before she bit into her sandwich.

"He may have been a rival I hated...I never wished death upon him, that's not really me."

"Did you attempt to take his bosses to court for being irresponsible?" Asked Ella.

"Awww, that's a horrible end to a story." Said Eddie.

"The worst part, I heard they had a baby before they died, he's gotta be around your age by now Ethan." Said Jasmine, not realizing.

"Aww, I hope wherever that kid is, he has a good pair of parents." Said Ethan, not realizing.

"Now, let me show you how a runner-up, shreds those waves!" She said as she got her board.

"Where did you get that surfboard from?" Asked Eugene.

"Trade secret I got from some magician I used to date."

The kids followed her to the water and watched as she swam with her board to an incoming wave!

When she got to it she stood up and held on as the wave picked her up. "Here we go..." When she really got going, she climbed the wave and jumped, doing a spiral before going back down! She then swerved left and right into a loop de loop.

That's when everyone else took notice.

"Ghost in the Red and White." Muttered one of them.

"Ghost in the Red and White." Spoke up another.

"Who's the Ghost in Red and White?" Asked Ethan.

"The Ghost in Red and White, she's a legend in these parts, she was so elegant in her surfing, but then she just disappeared after the Jamming N vanquished her in every competition." The Lifeguard Explained.

"She has returned to us!"

They all cheered and rejoiced. "Red and White! Red and White! Red and White!"

'So, they still remember me...I'm glad."

And then Jasmine finished off by letting the wave carry her back to shore.

"That was so awesome!" Said The kids as the rest were cheering.

"Thanks everyone, love that you all remember me."

"Will you come back to us for good?" Asked a beach goer.

"Sadly, no. I got my own day, I'm just using my day off."

The crowd all went 'aw-man'.

"But don't be sad, I may not be coming back, but I'll be here from time to time."

"Yay!"

And so after a fun day at the beach, it was time to go home. Ethan changed into his usual get up, grabbed his backpack, and now had his back turned to Jasmine.

"Bye...I had so much fun, I was so happy I got to experience what having a parent was like...well, besides these 'punishments' I keep hearing about for being bad."

"Hey, you were a good kid, there was no need to."

"Hope you continue to do well as a rental mommy." He smiled making her heart clench up in guilt. He then left the apartment. Once the door made the clicking sound, a tear rolled down both of their eyes.

*One Month Later...*

"Oh yeah...thanks momma." Said a mature male.

"Mmmh...anytime kiddo."

The adult then got dressed and left the mess he made in her roleplay room.

'Wow, it's been a month since I got back into the usual routine, but I still miss being that kid's parent.' She thought while wiping some cum from her face.

Meanwhile at the orphanage...

"What a heartwarming story." Said a spanish kid.

"Thanks Rico, and that is why I will not give up hope."

"But aren't you gonna turn 10 in a few weeks, I'd say it's time to lose that hope." Said a kid in a wheelchair.

"No-one asked you, Ned."

"Oh you know I'm right, but just don't wanna hear it."

"Grr...if you keep telling the painful truth like that, it'll be hard for you to find friends."

Back to Jasmine, she was at the ice cream parlor, the beach, even spent some time with Jane and Rosie at the arcade.

"I'm lonely." She admitted to Jane.

"Then why not change your job? Instead of being a rental mommy, you can ask daddy to make you something else...like a glory hole sucker...or a pole dancer." Said Jane. "To me, Ethan is the only one who deserves to call you mom instead of the guys who come in and out of your apartment."

"Believe me, every time I get called that I expect Ethan to be right outside the room with a smile. I nearly even called some of the customers Ethan on impulse."

"See? After I get my usual sitter to watch Rosie, step 1 we're going to daddy and requesting a job change, step 2 we're getting the girls and cleaning that roleplay room it'll be Ethan's room for now on, step 3 you'll be adopting him once and for all, and finally step 4 we kill the author."

"Kill the what?"

"Nothing."

'Is she on something?' Thought Jasmine.

They went at their Pimp's Mansion, and went to his office.

"Jane, Jasmine." What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well daddy, I was thinking about changing my job." Answered Jasmine.

"Lemme guess, Ethan's moving into that other room?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, email me what you want to transfer to and get that boy out of the orphanage, I like it when he calls me grandpa."

"Wait, it's that easy?"

"What? You were expecting me to fuck ya'll? No, that payment comes when I come to collect."

"No no, I mean me changing my job and already knowing WHY. I thought you'd be against it."

"You're just changing departments, not changing bosses right?"

"Right?"

"So what does it matter?"

"Fair point."

"Alright, see yah bitches."

"Bye daddy."

Later...

"Eww, why are you making me help?" Donnie complained, holding a trash bag open.

"You've still got one month left of grounding, that's why." Said Jenny.

"Say Junko, think you can guess how many men have been in this room?" Asked Judith.

Junko took one long whiff. "10, along with a cat that one of them probably brought to watch."

"Like, that's not a very impressive number of guys." Said Jenny.

"Hey, you don't know, maybe they were lonely and took me to their place."

"Ah, so there's more?" Said Jane.

"A lot more."

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Thought Donnie. 'I can't really make fun of Ethan's mom for being a whore seeing that mine is too.'

After a few hours of cleaning, it was finally time.

"There, clean as a whistle."

"It disturbs me how to walls went from white, to blue." Said Donnie.

"Oh shut it kid, time for us to get Ethan."

Meanwhile at the orphanage...

"Alright guys, everyone has been called to the gymnasium, that means adults are interested and want to adopt us." Ethan explained to Rico and Ned.

"You two go on there and do your best, I'm gonna try and just smile really good." As they left him, he sat there and sighed. He then turned his back, but was suddenly tackled!

"Oh my! Miss, please do not attack the children!" Panicked, the owner of the orphanage.

"Ethan!" Jasmine shrieked as she squeezed him very tightly against her chest.

"Jasmine!" Shrieked Ethan as he hugged back.

"Guess who's adopting you?"

"But what about your job?"

"Don't worry, I'm getting a different job."

"What?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay." And then Jasmine gave Ethan's cheeks a lot of kisses.

"Well, it seems I can tell just who you want to adopt, just sign here and he's yours."

"Thank you."

She then signed the paperwork, legally making Ethan her's.

"So...what's my full name now?" Ethan asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, but your full name is now, Ethan Ethan."

Ethan was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "What?"

"Not even kidding."

"Oh Jasmine, I love you!"

"I love you too, but...you can't really call me Jasmine anymore, can you?"

"You're right mom, let's go home."

Her friends all got Ethan's stuff from his room in the orphanage and helped moved it to his room in the apartment. Later, after all of Jasmine's friends left we now see Jasmine tucking him to bed.

"I can't wait for comes for us next in the future mom."

"Me too." Replied Jasmine before giving Ethan a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jasmine crawled into her bed, and closed her eyes. That's when Ethan snuck in, crawled into her bed next to her, and she upon impulse, snuggled him into her bosom once again.


	178. Chapter 178

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 178

What if Doom was babysitting but had to deal with an uninvited guest?

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The camera zoomed over to a pilot in a large plane with the insignia of Latveria on the side who was going over the instruments.

"The air pressure is stabilized, engines are warming up, and the supplies are properly loaded." he muttered to himself while strapping in and got the go ahead signal from a guy nearby who ran off. "Time to deliver this stuff back on home."

The propellers began spinning and the plane slowly turned on the runway with the pilot not noticing a dark figure running over and jumping onto the back side part while hooking on using suction cups. They slowly moved towards the side door as the plane began to slowly move off.

"Lord Doom will be so happy, that special request he made for his guests wasn't easy, but he'll be pleased." smiled the pilot who didn't notice a figure moving near the door before it got pried open making the warning lights flash and him to look around. "Hey, what's going on?"

The door to the cockpit got kicked in making the pilot turn and go wide eyed.

"Hey, what are you-!"

BANG!

He slumped over while the figure chuckled and patted him on the head while blowing the smoke from his barrel.

"I love innuendos, don't you viewers?" chuckled Evil Deadpool putting his gun away and raised the pilot's head up. "Don't you agree?"

"You betcha super badass Evil Deadpool, you rock." he made him say while shaking his mouth up and down before throwing him aside and sat in the seat.

"Ok, now to see if I can fly this thing without blowing myself up again. At least not yet."

The camera panned back over to the country itself, and in Doom's castle itself, where the ruler himself was sitting on the throne.

And...he was bored. Like, really bored. Usually at this time he'd help citizens with a daily issue, or some border problems, or even get notified of something distorting the realm of reality.

But it was like nothing was wrong. Like the universe itself was giving him a day off.

"Doom is actually bored. Usually this rarely happens in Doom's life, but this doesn't happen much." he muttered to himself before hearing the sound of footsteps and turned to see Valeria and Franklin walk in.

"Uncle Vector, what's wrong?" asked Valeria.

"Nothing child, Doom is merely bored as of right now."

"You bored? Is that possible?" spoke Franklin jokingly.

"Yes, normally Doom has many ideas to implement or goals, but as of this moment, he must make sure to keep an eye on you two and...wait, Doom has the perfect idea." he stood up with his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Valeria tilted her head.

"Doom recommends a marathon of the greatest series of all time! Doom is of course referring to Doom's favorite show. Star Trek."

"Isn't that a really old show? Like really old?" asked Franklin.

"Yes, but to Doom, it is the greatest sci-fi show ever made. Come, we shall have a marathon of Doom's favorite episodes."

"I'll go make some popcorn." smiled Valeria before heading out of the room.

"We shall wait." spoke Doom before he and Franklin walked out of the room and walked down another hall.

"So if it's really a great scifi series, does that mean you've tried making some of the stuff from it?"

"Doom has tinkered with several, but then Doom realized that merely copying another's idea to make his own would be boring. Doom prefers to design and create something of his own. Something Doom may feel is his and his alone."

"So no instant transporter?" asked Franklin tilting his head.

"...Doom has been working on one, but of his own design."

"So you have!" chuckled Franklin making Doom inwardly roll his eyes while the camera panned back to show Evil Deadpool with headphones on, steering the plane with his feet, and reading a playboy magazine.

"Now this is how you fly a plane, don't know why most don't try this."

That's when he looked out the window and spotted Latveria and smiled just before getting a call on the radio. He sat up and picked it up. "Heeello~?"

"Incoming plane, what are you delivering?"

"Oh just a little of this, a little of that, the usual."

"Can you call in the prioritized code needed to allow you landing?"

"Hmmm, nope, not a clue."

"Then I can't allow you to land."

"That's ok, I already know how to land a puppy like this."

"If you don't land and calmly exit, you will be met with force."

"Hmm, listen to the rules, or do whatever the fuck I want." he turned to the readers. "What do YOU guys think?"

Over at the landing strip the man in charge frowned. "Something's not right."

"Should we prepare the cannons ready?" asked one of the workers.

"Yes." he replied just before they saw the plane quickly turn left and increase speed. "Quick! We need to warn Lord Doom about this at once! Get some men ready to shoot it down!"

"Yes sir!"

Evil Deadpool let out a cliche evil laugh while twirling his nonexistent mustache. "I lie! I was gonna crash this baby already! And I know just who's butt it's going up. Ready or not Doom of tin cans, here I come! And it's not that kind of cum readers, unless I get in the mood."

Back in the castle, Doom and the kids were sitting on a couch with a large screen on the wall playing a star trek episode with them having a large bowl of popcorn.

"So that guy can never show emotion? Like ever?" asked Franklin.

"Well it IS part of his people's way of life, but he still manages to make you feel like he's showing emotions without changing his face." spoke Valeria munching on some popcorn.

"Doom never gets tired of his dialogue. It feels as though he is speaking to the viewers themselves." spoke Doom moving his mask up slightly to munch on the popcorn too.

"The quality is a bit cheesy, but it had to start somewhere." spoke Valeria before a sudden alarm went off making Victor frown and stand up before the screen shut off. "Aw."

"There is an intruder approaching the castle." he pushed a button on his gauntlet before the screen showed a feed of a plane heading for the castle before a few doombots entered the room. "Children, my doombots will lead you to the shelter under the castle."

"But we can help." spoke Franklin.

"I'm well aware of that, but as your caretaker for the day, it is up to Doom to ensure you both are safe. He does not know who has the arrogance to lay attack on his home land, but it must either be a being who is extremely dangerous or...extremely idiotic."

"Hashtag kamikaze!" smiled Evil Deadpool taking a selfie while turning the plane down towards the castle.

"But I could make it just vanish!"

"Franklin, if Uncle Doom wants us to take shelter, then we need to do it." spoke Valeria. "Even if we DO have the power and means to help, Uncle Doom isn't an ameteur. Plus we're still in HIS home, and have to listen to his rules."

Her brother groaned before the alarms became louder making them follow the doombots with Doom himself seeing the plane getting too close.

"Doom will not let you cause such problems to Doom and his castle." he pushed a button on his gauntlet and walked out while a large see through forcefield rose up around the spot making Evil Deadpool facepalm.

"OF course! All bad guys have a forcefield! I gotta get me one of those. Oh well, guess there ain't gonna be a 911 sequel." he spoke before hitting the thrusters and ran to the back before grabbing a parachute. "Safety first kids."

He jumped out and watched as the plane crashed into the shield, causing a bigger explosion due to the shit load of c4 he crammed into the front part, and wound up pulling the chute too late as it got snagged on the edge of the castle and he swung down before hitting the side hard enough to draw blood and crack his skull.

"Oooh! That's gonna need stitches." spoke the evil merc while fixing his suit of dust and made sure his skull was still on before climbing up and turned to see the wrecked plane fall down along with Doom coming out on the walkway. "Hey Mr. Doom and Gloom! I come at a bad time?"

"You dare intrude upon Doom's country and castle? State your business here or I shall ensure you leave LAtveria in pieces."

"Wouldn't be first time." he chuckled while his skull healed up. "Come on ol' chrome dome, oops, my bad, that's the crippled douchebag who likes recruiting a bunch of teenagers to get his rocks off."

Victor frowned while a few doombots walked up as Evil Deadpool rotated his arms.

"Besides, I just thought I'd pop in, maybe trash the place, burn it to the ground and probably piss on your corpse after I bang a few asses. I've seen the fans draw you pretty decent, maybe you'd like to become my first bitch?" he offered while discretely moving a hand down near his pocket.

"Doom will not take such insults, prepare to be executed." he snapped his fingers before the doombots walked towards Evil Deadpool who pulled out a high tech looking pistol before firing several rounds in both heads before shooting at Doom who made a forcefield with the bullets bouncing off.

"Dang! I was aiming for a money shot, but you work with what you got!" he laughed before running at the ruler and kept firing before pulling out a machine gun and began doing the same.

"Doom is impervious to such common weaponry." he scoffed while Evil Deadpool got inc loser making Doom fire a laser with his other hand which hit Evil Deadpool's shoulder, making him lose his arm, but he kept going.

"Oh yeah? Well say hello to my tiny friend!" he called throwing the pistol before reaching down, unzipped his pants in front of the groin, reached in...and promptly chucked a grenade out while yanking the pin.

Victor was about to blast it away, but it suddenly went off and a blinding flash of light got him making him shut his eyes and hear the merc laugh while getting away followed by glass breaking.

"Right between the eyes!"

Victor growled and hit a button on his gauntlet while seeing spots, the button sending an emergency call to all doombots inside. "Cursed that degenerate copy of Deadpool, I'll ensure his head rests on my wall and stuffed."

Inside Evil Deadpool darted down a hall while knocking over anything in his way while pulling his katanas off and spotted several doombots up ahead.

"Fall before the glory of Doom." they spoke together before flying at him before he cut one down the middle and started hacking into them.

"The only thing falling down is your face."

One robot tried blasting him, but he cut the arm off and caught it before slapping the robot's head off before stabbing another one right behind him...by stabbing his own chest.

"Ow! Hey look, you took that in one go and there's only a gallon of blood on the floor." he smirked before patting the robot's cheek with the sliced off hand before pulling his sword out and watched it fall down. He looked at the hand and then at his groin before walking off and dropped it. "Eh, I'll just use Colossus' hand for a happy ending, he moisturizes."

Deeper inside the kids were lead towards a advanced shelter with the doombots standing guard.

"Doom says to stay here until the intruder is dealt with." spoke one.

"We know." spoke Franklin with a sigh. 'Still wish we could help out.'

"Doom shall ensure that you two are safe and will not leave you alone with the amount of doombots currently stationed outside this room." it spoke before they heard a loud explosion.

Valeria pulled her brother inside as the doombots looked over before the door was kicked open and saw Evil Deadpool.

"Honey I'm home!" he called while spotting the bots. "Aw Rosy, are you still having your book club? If I knew I would have brought hammers for each of your skulls."

"Fall before the power of Doom." they spoke before firing at him before he rolled out of the way and threw one katana that hit one's head before he pulled out a grenade and chucked it, but the last two blew it away making a hole in the wall.

"You guys talk about yourselves so much I'm starting to wonder if Mr. tin can uses you guys for a little help. You know a little release, rocking the metal, shoving one of your heads right up his ass." he called before pulling out a grenade launcher and shot several at the robots, who made force fields with the explosions making a dust cloud making him dart in and pull out two large hammers. "I don't blame him, if things didn't work out with a bombshell like Susan, I'd probably be pent up. Either that or cut Richard's head off and have her scream my name."

Valeria and Franklin heard that and frowned before hearing the sound of metal getting smashed before it went quiet.

Evil Deadpool hummed while stepping on the bots to the shelter and knocked the door open to see the two. "Well well well, who knew Doom suddenly became catholic."

"Why are you here?" asked Valeria.

"Well I was having a nightmare where Deadpool got more poontang than me, woke up, and had an epiphany. What if I killed Doctor Doom and took over his country?"

"That's impossible, Uncle Victor is stronger than you." spoke Franklin making Evil Deadpool raise an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure your 'Uncle' will be sad when he doesn't give you your 'lollipop', but right now I'm on a schedule, and what better way to claim this place as my own then two kids splattered all over the floor?"

The two kids may have strong powers, but the fact this merc was saying it so nonchalant made their child minds feel scared as he walked over with the hammers.

"Oh! But before," he reached in and pulled out his phone before slipping the headphones under his mask. "I need some tunes, it helps drown out the bones and screams." he pulled his hammers back, but before he could swing, he got a zap from behind that sent him flying over the kids and into the inside of the shelter's wall causing the phone to drop down and the kids to look at the doorway to see Doom there with his arm outstretched.

"Valeria, Franklin, come here."

The two kids didn't wait and did so and stood behind Doom who slowly walked into the shelter while Evil Deadpool shook his head and pried himself out.

"Doom! Buddy of mine, how'd you like my little fl-" he was cut off before getting blasted through the wall by a laser from Doom who narrowed his eyes and didn't notice the phone selecting a song before it began playing as the ruler walked through the hole.

"Oooh, THAT one? Well this is gonna be dated later on." spoke the merc as the song played out on the speakers.

Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachi Daze

Gun Gun Gun Gun Gun Wo Nuki

Jyan Jyan Byan Byan Kyuukyoku no Batoru

Imi Ha Nai Sa Tatakau Dake

Doom saw Evil Deadpool swing at his head, but he formed a forcefield with one hand and coat his other gauntlet in hot energy before swinging it at the other hammer when it came at him, causing it to melt within seconds.

"Ooh, that never happens." spoke the merc before Doom swung his leg up and slammed it into the merc's head making him drop down.

Deae te ureshii ze sugee yatsu ni

Oshiete kureru ka ii ore no tsuyosa o

Power zenkai genkai toppa

Kono kara saki wa kami mo karappokasa

"You DARE intrude on Doom's home country, his home castle, and cause destruction to it too?" he reached down to pick Evil Deadpool up by the neck with a glare. "And to TRY and KILL the children under Doom's care?! For that, Doom shall show you the might of Doom that not even Galactus can fathom!"

Ka ka ka ka kachi daze

Gun gun gun gun gun o muki

Jan jan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru

Doom tossed the merc up before blasting him in the gut with both hands causing a gaping hole to appear as Evil Deadpool went down the hallway and rolled on the floor before Victor flew at him.

Ma ma ma ma maji-kayo

Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo

Jan jan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru

Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake sa

Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made

Evil Deadpool hissed before getting back up as the hole closed back up. "Wooh! Who knew your shot would make such a mess, hope you payed a good housemaid."

Doom held his gauntlet out before firing five separate lasers from his fingertips that went right through Evil Deadpool's head and eyes.

Kobushi ga soreru tabi sora ga wareru

Subete o kowashitara nani ga umareru

Ichigeki hissatsu ichi sen man kai

Karada zutaboro doko de yamerya iino

"Ah! I'm as blind as a Batman!" yelled Evil Deadpool before pulling out a throwing knife and chucked it at Doom's face, only for him to catch it and break it in two.

"If Doom had the Infinity Gauntlet, he would make your death slow and painful for all of eternity, but even Doom will not do that for the sake of ending you here and now."

Ka ka ka ka kachi daze

Gun gun gun gun gun o muki

Jan jan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru

Ba ba ba ba bakka dame

Zan zan zan zan zankoku na

Doom rushed at Evil Deadpool and swung his foot up to slam up against the merc's chin making him go flying back before Doom summoned a torrent of water from the sides to crash into him and send at the end of the hall before waving his hands as the suits of armor he had started to move.

Said mercenary got up with his eyesight returning and saw the armors with weapons before smirking and whipped out a bundle of dynamite before using a match to light them and chucked it at them.

One of the suits caught it and looked at it before it blew up and knocked them away making him chuckle.

"Wow! And they say Looney Tune gags don't work, they blow up everything just right!" he laughed before suddenly seeing an arc of lightning come out and zap him, with the water around and on him causing him to get one hell of a shock.

"Doom has no time for such pathetic gags." spoke Victor while he used his boosters to fly over and slam both fists against the side of Evil Deadpool's head while he was twitching causing blood to squirt out from his mouth and make him stumble back.

Jan jan byan byan shukumei o warae

Genki-Dama ga minagiru kagiri

Hikari hanate eien made

"Ok, no more mister nice murder!" Evil Deadpool grabbed his swords and let out a battle cry before jumping at Doom. "Geronimo!"

Doom held his hand up which glowed before the blades stopped in mid swing and waved his hand, causing them to go back and stab him right back in the chest.

"Ow! Right in the lungs, that's gonna be a bitch." he hissed.

Sonzai kakusei genkai saisei

Ishiki o koete tatakai wa tsuzuku

Ma ma ma ma maji-kayo

Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo

Jan jan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru

"Now Doom shall ensure you can not be reborn even in death!" spoke Victor holding his hands up before storm clouds began to slowly come together over the castle with thunder rumbling while Evil Deadpool trying yanking his swords out.

"Whatcha doing doc? Calling in the big bad Thor?"

"No, but what I do will be nothing short of excruciating." he moved his hands down before a large arc of lightning came crashing down and hit the merc, causing the blades to help the electricity go directly into his body's insides making him yell out from the huge shock.

"Waaaaah! Now I get why people go for shock therapy!" yelled the merc before Doom ran at him and began punching at him in the chest so fast his armor wasn't getting effected and slammed right into his gut, UPWARD, causing the merc to go flying up as the lightning stopped.

Ka ka ka ka kachi daze

Gun gun gun gun gun o muki

Jan jan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru

Ba ba ba ba bakka dame

Zan zan zan zan zankoku na

Doom held his arms out to his sides before they glowed white, along with his eyes as Evil Deadpool began to slowly fall back down. "This time, DOOM SHALL MAKE SURE YOU PERISH FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

The merc looked and saw a bright white beam blast up and engulf him while he was cocky he'd survive, he could literally see his suit burning off him along with his flesh which was NOT regenerating fast enough. "H-Hey! Knock it off you bastard!"

"You feel you are incapable of death? Then Doom shall help!" proclaimed Doom with the beam getting brighter and burning through the flesh and exposing Evil Deadpool's body.

"You son of a bitch! You, GAH!" he screamed as he was REALLY feeling the pain now and glared before holding one hand up and gave Doom the bird just before the blast swallowed him and every cell of his body vaporized into nothing.

Jan jan byan byan shukumei o warae

Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake sa

Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made

Victor's eyes and hands slowly stopped glowing before lowering his arms just as Valeria and Franklin ran over from the hole.

"Uncle Victor!" they cried out in relief as he turned to them.

"Children, are you both alright? Did that vile mercenary make a scratch on you?" he asked looking at their faces with concern.

"No, but that was awesome!" spoke Franklin with a grin. "You went on and kicked his butt all over with a kickass song playing!"

"No cussing in Doom's presence." frowned Victor.

"Sorry."

"Franklin's right though, you beat Evil Deadpool like he was nothing. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Gone. Gone and shall never return." spoke Victor bluntly.

"Wow." spoke the two in awe.

"Now then, Doom proposes we resume our marathon. And if you two children are good for the rest of the night, Doom shall help you both learn the well known vulcan death grip."

"Aw sweet!" beamed Franklin before the three headed back inside the castle.

"But do not use it unless need be, Doom does not want your mother finding out you misused it."

"We promise Uncle Victor." smiled Valeria.

He smiled while the screen zoomed away to show Deadpool watching it all on his tv while sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

"That was so beautiful. Who knew Doom could be such a softy. I know! I'll pop on by and say hi!" he beamed jumping up and walking out of the front door. "Wonder if he'll let me call him Grampy Doom."


	179. Chapter 179

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 179

What if Meg blackmailed Connie and made her her bitch?

Series: Family Guy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after sundown at the Griffon household and Meg was watching TV. She was watching some kind of news report on Bill Cosby before getting nudged off the couch by her dad who had a beer as he changed the channel. "Dad, I was watching that."

"Sorry Meg, but your moms up upstairs watching Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, she's not even watching the whole movie just replaying that one scene where Dwayne Johnson pops his pecs and another is just bouncing berries off 'em." he replied taking a sip from his beer before letting out a burp making Meg roll her eyes and stand up.

"Fine, I'll just go up to my room and do my homework." she said standing up.

"While you're up, run down to the store and get some milk, we're all out."

"Dad, the sun's going down and it's gonna be dark out soon. I can't go out on my own with who knows what lurking around the corner. What if I get caught and raped?"

"Honestly Meg, I'd be more concerned for the rapist with you involved."

She glared at him before taking a deep breath and picked up her pursue. "Ok, I'll go get the milk."

"Thanks sweetie." he smiled as she went to the door and walked out, but stopped and popped her head back in.

"I'll bet mom's rubbing one out right now though, that guy probably has her phone number for when you go to work. They don't call him 'the rock' just because he looks like he was chiseled out of marble." she finished and closed the door behind her as she left leaving a worried Peter.

"Lois?!" he cried and ran up stairs.

Meg on the other hand took her father's car and drove through town. She let out an irritated sigh while looking in one of the mirrors. "I'll just let him stew in that while I'm out of the house. 'Feel more conserned for the rapist', I'm plenty hot enough to make one come after me. If his own boss could hit on him with him being the size of a whale, then I've got a chance of getting laid before he gets a college degree. I just need to find someone more lonely and desperate than Angela."

She slowed the car down near the convenience store and got out, but just as she moved near the doors she spotted someone down the street. It was Connie D'Amico in a trench coat and hat. Said girl was walking in the opposite direction making Meg look at her in confusion.

"Connie? What's she doing out here this late? And what's with the get up?" she wondered before following the blonde. She stayed several steps behind her and tried to keep the girl in her sights while avoiding anyone else on the street. "Where are you going?"

Connie kept looking around her before heading up to a building with Meg hiding around the corner and looked at the sign making her eyes widen as she let out a gasp.

"Oh...my god."

The sign was one for a basic strip joint, neon sign of a woman raising her leg up and down and all with a large bouncer next to the door. Connie walked up to the door before she was let in.

"What would Connie be doing at this place? Unless...she's either sneaking out to gawk, or she's….I gotta get in there and see for myself." she said and headed over to the door. "Hey, I need to get inside. I left my ID at home, but I assure you I'm 21."

"It's ok brother, I understand, every guy forgets when they're looking for a good time to relax. Just as long as you got cash, you can go on in."

"Wait you think...you know what nevermind." she said and gave him a hundred.

"Enjoy some sweet ass bro, you're in for a treat." smiled the bouncer opening the door. "Golden Delicious is dancing tonight."

"Thanks, oh!" Meg reached into her purse and saw her small digital camera was inside. "Just curious, but is it alright to take pictures of the strippers?"

"With Trump in office people got more important things to worry about, go nuts man."

"Thanks." she smiled before walking inside. Her ears were assaulted by the loud music and her eyes had to adjust to the flashing of the stage lights. She saw numerous men at tables or near the stages with strippers walking by and serving drinks, or of course dancing near the poles and/or picking up dollar bills that were haphazardly thrown by the spectators just to watch the girls scramble to grab them. "Never really thought I'd actually end up in one of these places."

"Wooh! Yeah baby, shake it!"

"Take it off!"

"Alright! Oh!"

Meg tried to stay low and out of notice before sitting down at the nearby bar counter. "I don't see Connie anywhere."

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing in here?" asked the bartender with a frown. "You don't look 21 to me?"

"You gonna have me thrown out if I'm not?" Meg asked.

"That depends, you gonna buy a drink or try to catch a free show of the girls without paying a dime?"

"Give me the lightest drink you got." she pulled out some money and put it on the counter which the man took before putting a bottle on the counter.

"Enjoy the girls sonny boy, just try not to get seman everywhere. The blacklightes already make this place look like the middle of the freaking frozen tundra, and the girls are impossible to see when they come on." he said with Meg giving him a look of mild disgust. "We….don't exactly keep a clean establishment." he finished and walked away.

She shuddered feeling she'd get pregnant just by sitting on the stool but shrugged it off and turned around to look at the stage. There was a woman, who greatly reminded her of her neighbor Mr. Quagmire, who was finishing her dance. And went behind the curtain before the announcer spoke.

"Alright folks! It's time for the star tonight you've all been waiting for. Give it up for the apple of every man's eye, the hot piece of ass known as Golden Delicious!" he said before none other than Connie D'Amico strutted out with a bikini that looks like leaves covering her private areas.

Meg's eyes bugged before she spat out her drink. "Holy shit." she said watching Connie moved to the pole and gave the men a good show."

"Now there's an apple I'd like to peel."

"I wouldn't mind getting a taste of her core, Giggity."

While the men continued to whoop and holler Meg's lips worked into a grin that would put the Grinch to shame. She then pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. All the while Connie proceeded to dance and twirl on the pole while giving the men what they wanted to see.

The next day at James Woods High the blonde teen walked through the halls with her usual smug grin. She went to her locker to get her books while not noticing Meg walking up behind her.

"Hey Connie," she greeted. "havin' a good morning?"

"Ugh, what do you want?" she scoffed turning to the girl who was smiling.

"Oh I just thought I'd come by and talk with my good friend, is that so wrong?" she said taking something out of her backpack. "I even brought a little snack for you." she said before tossing a yellow apple to Connie who caught it.

"An apple? Why? Hoping you'll get to live out one of your little fantasies if I eat it? You probably shoved this up your ass and thought it was some desperate guy." mocked Connie.

"Ha ha, like I haven't heard that before." she rolled her eyes. "Look closer, it's a Golden Delicious, your favourite. I mean it would have to be if you named yourself after it." smirked Meg while Connie's eyes widened

"W-What are you talking about?"

Meg discreetly pulled something else out of her backpack and held it to the girl. "Maybe I was just seeing things last night, because I could have sworn the girl in this photo was called that." she said holding up a picture of Connie from the night before.

Connie gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in panic. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, I'm actually glad I sprung for the high def camera." stated Meg. "It really makes the whole thing seem real."

The blonde girl quickly snatched the photo and tore it into as many shreds as she could.

"Go ahead, I still have the originals on my computer at home. I can make as many copies as I want." stated Meg confidently.

"But that's impossible, you couldn't have gotten in without any ID!" Connie let out in anger but stayed discrete.

"The bouncer thought I was a man and let me walk right in." Meg shrugged.

"Ugh, okay look, how much is it going to take for this to go away?"

Meg snorted and laughed at the blondes words. "You really think that this is about money?"

"Come on, just name a price and I'll pay it, I can't afford to let anyone around here know about this."

"This is about so much more than money Connie, For years you have made my life a living hell and now I have the means to drag you down with me, and if you don't do as I say or so much as try to rat me out, then I will destroy you." spoke Meg in a serious voice while crossing her arms. "Before when you came to me for help when Chris became popular and you were knocked down, you seemed like you were willing to change when we fixed things, but then you went right back to being a bitch, well guess what? As of this moment you're my bitch now, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't change. In short, I own your sorry ass." Meg finished getting face to face with Connie and poking her chest.

Connie actually looked scared while noticing her friends walking in their direction and inwardly panicked.

Meg looked in the same direction and grinned. "Perfect." she said and whispered into Connie's ear.

"Hey Connie, what are you doing with this loser?" asked Gina

Connie looked to Meg who gave her a warning scowl before sighing. "She's my new BFF.

"What!? But...I thought I was your BFF?" Gina questioned with a saddened look.

"Not anymore, you're just too...clingy. So I'm cutting you loose." Connie replied.

"NOOOOO!" Gina wailed, clutching her heart and dropping to her knees before she broke down crying.

Connie winced while Meg smiled while the guys were blown away.

"Jeez Connie, don't you think that was a bit much?" Questioned Doug.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Meg's my new BFF." she got out while any other students nearby gasped and went slack jawed. "Also...I've come to realize that Jocks and bad boys are super lame, and we should be focusing on our grades, so...I'm cutting you two loose also."

"What? Nooo! My goal in life is over!" Screamed Scott before he ran off screaming and slamming into a passing by projector and hit his nose, causing a nosebleed.

Doug let out a shrill cry and ripped out his hair while Connie ran to the girls bathroom feeling sickened with herself.

Meg followed her and found her splashing water in her face before Meg started slow clapping. "Beautiful, absolutely Beautiful. You know, I actually had my doubts you'd go through with it."

"I can't believe you made me do that." frowned the girl while Meg just casually shrugged.

"Oh relax, that's just the tip of what I have planned for you." she said before opening her backpack and took out an exact copy of her outfit. "Here, change into this."

Connie opened her mouth, but closed it and let out a sigh before taking it and went into one of the stalls to change.

"This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Meg said.

The two girls were walking down the hall with every kid there gasping at seeing the matching clothes.

"They're wearing matching clothes?"

"The world makes no sense anymore!"

"Meg this is stupid, I look totally ridiculous." said Connie.

"Oh, you mean how ridiculous I must look? Well get used to it, because until I say otherwise, you're keeping that on. And you're also going to be doing a lot of other stuff for me too." Meg spoke. "For starters you're going to give me half the money you earned last night and every night you work."

"You gotta be kidding! I worked hard and had to shake my you know what to get where I am." she whispered at the second sentence.

"I've been in your house before Connie, its not gonna bankrupt you." Meg countered

"Ugh fine." Connie said before pulling out a fat wad of money and counted out the desired amount before giving it to Meg."

"Wait, this is half of what you earned?"

"Uh, yeah."

Meg looked at her half and flipped through the bills. "There's gotta be five hundred dollars here."

"Five twenty actually," corrected Connie. "this town is full of horny lonely creeps."

(With Quagmire)

The dark haired man was reading the paper at his kitchen table in his robe before sneezing. "Is someone talking about me?" he gave a shrug while smiling at the center piece he turned around. "Heh heh, alright."

(Later back at the school)

The bell rang signaling the end of a class and the students collected their things and made their way out.

"Alright Connie, next up is gym class and you're going to let me be a team captain."

"That doesn't seem so bad." she said, however when it came time to pick teams Meg picked everyone except for Connie.

"Ready, go!" the coach called and blew the whistle.

Connie screamed as she was instantly pelted again and again by dodgeballs. When it stopped she groaned on the floor with Meg enjoying the oh so sweet irony as she loomed over Connie with a dark smile on her face.

(Time skip)

"Okay Connie, this next one involves Neil Goldman and his friends." Meg stated standing in the hall.

"Oh god." spoke the girl with a shudder of worry.

"Relax, you don't have to touch them. Just show them your tits."

"Gross still!" Connie let out with more irritation.

"Look, they're in the A/V room playing some stupid card game. Just go in, give them a quick look at the goods, and walk out. Easy as that." Meg replied before crossing her arms with a frown. "Unless you prefer I have you show them your bush. Let them see if the curtains match the carpet."

"Grrrr, you are such a bitch."

"I learned from the best." she said before Connie walked in the A/V room.

"And just like that, I have put you and your soldiers in a dead end." smirked Neil sitting at a table with three other nerds.

"Well played." his opponent said as the other two applauded before they all noticed Connie walk in. The nerds all turned and felt nervous while Connie looked back to Meg as if saying, 'Do I have to?'. But the adamant look on Meg's face told her she wasn't getting out of this without showing some skin. She let out a deep sigh before reaching down and started pulling up her shirt.

The scene changes to four ambulances parked outside and the nerds being wheeled out with pale white skin, goofy grins with crossed eyes, and bulges in their pants the size of bowling balls.

"Wow, who knew seeing barely seeing your chest would be enough to send them to the hospital." spoke Meg while Connie crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't even show your nipples and they just dropped like rocks."

"Can we just move on? I feel like I'm gonna puke seeing them get hard so fast."

"Aw do you want some cheese with that wine? Suck it up princess, I've seen Neil get hard dozens of times, you get use to it." scoffed Meg before walking down the steps. "Well? What are you waiting for, we're leaving."

"But schools not over yet."

"No one will give a shit. Teachers don't even take attendance this late in the day because they're so burned out after four classes." she waved off while she kept walking. "Now come with me or I'll pass by the drunken clam, I'm sure lots of patrons there would like some free pics of you in that thong if they're on their third mug of beer."

"Ok fine, Jesus." Connie followed Meg. "So is this why we never see you at the last half of the day, because you play hooky?"

"Trying to deal with the teachers and you tend to make it easier to go wandering out in town on my own. It pays not having an image to keep up, you're invisible to practically everyone." she said while Connie scratched at her head underneath the hat.

"How can you wear this thing all the time?"

"My parents fighting gets a little intense sometimes, so me and Chris cope by pulling out our hair. We got so used to wearing hats to cover our bald spots that we almost feel naked without them." Meg explained while they headed into town and spotted a nearby bakery with some high priced goods, giving her a good idea. "Follow me."

Connie did so as they walked into the bakery with confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"To buy some of the cakes here, they're real expensive and I'm hungry, oh and you're paying." Meg said.

The blond girl sighed. "Fine." she said and went to the counter.

"Hey there, what can I get you today?" asked the man at the counter.

Meg whispered into Connie's ear making the girl sigh. "One of everything. Do you accept cash or credit?"

"Cash, ass, or grass." He answered.

"I'll use cash." she said almost immediately and pulled out the money.

The man took the money, put it away, and walked in back to the chefs. "Heads up guys, looks like we got a depressed girl out there, she wants one of everything."

"Nicely done." Meg spoke.

"Now they're gonna think I'm some pig." muttered Connie with a groan. "This is getting really old really fast Griffin."

"Well now you know how I feel every time I have to deal with you and the others, I've had to go on a small binge eating session several times just to try and calm down. You think cutting myself is the only thing I've done to myself to deal with the shit you guys throw at me? You have no idea." Meg remarked. "You have no idea what it's like eating scraps from the mall food court just to feel like you're included."

"Wait, say what?" Connie questioned her.

"Yeah, I've done that, several times just to feel included, because you and everyone else destroyed my confidence." Meg frowned. "You know what, when the orders are done, next thing you're gonna do is sit down at one of the tables near the window, and just pig out. Don't even bother cleaning off your face."

"What?!" gasped Connie just as a worker came back with a stack of boxes of pastries which were set on the counter. "Come on Meg, here? In front of everyone?"

"Damn straight." she nodded while Connie grabbed the boxes. "You like making me fat? Well now you get to be seen as a real pig out in public. Besides I know how you popular girls starve your selves instead of exercising like your supposed to. My mom is the same way."

The popular girl begrudgingly carried them over to an empty table and sat down with Meg in front of her and opened the first one showing a vanilla cake.

"Dig in Connie."

"Come on Meg, maybe I-"

"I said, dig. In." she said darkly.

Connie gulped and took a piece of the cake with her bare hand and gulped before biting into it. Her taste buds were immediately assaulted by the flavor. "Mhhh...oh god. It's so good."

"Never had cake that much I take it?" asked Meg watching her bully slowly cave.

"No, only at parties and special occasions." she spoke eating some more while shivering at the sweet taste. "Oh yes!"

"Then go nuts, indulge until you can't stop." Meg said trying to make it sound more enticing.

She looked at the cake then back to Meg before snarling and dug into the pastries like an animal.

Anyone nearby turned and were stunned at how much Connie was eating while some felt disgusted.

Meg on the other hand was enjoying the show. She even brought her phone out to take a picture. 'Extra blackmail material.' she thought taking more pics. "Yeah eat it up you pig."

"Oh god, it feels like my first time all over again." she moaned. "I freaking hate myself, but I love this cake."

"Oh god, what's with that girl?" muttered one guy at a booth with his girlfriend.

"Some people have no self control."

"Gross, I thought fat chicks ate like that."

Eventually the blonde had a little too much and had to run to the bathroom and puked.

"Aw, and she only got to three cakes, shame." Meg stated with a chuckle. She saved the pictures and got up before walking into the bathroom. "How's it going Besty, you doing okay?"

*BLECK!*

"I'll take that as you're doing ok, probably feel pretty good now don't ya?" Said Meg leaning on the wall of the stall.

"Ugh..oh god...I feel like I just threw up a lung." Connie whined.

"You'd think seeing you like this would make me more sympathetic, but then I think about all you did to me over the years and I'm like 'fuck it'." she shrugged. "Good thing I had plenty of pictures, now you can get a souvenrir before puking it all up again and again and again."

Connie groaned and felt like she was quite literally in hell.

"Now hurry up and get out of there, we don't want those pastries going to waist." Meg remarked with a giggle.

"Ugggh, fine." she said heading out of the stall.

And so this kept going on, Connie would eat more sweet pastries, get sick, go to puke it up, then repeat it. Until eventually they had to leave.

Connie groaned and held her stomach while Meg looked pleased.

"Tummy ache?" asked Meg. "Well walk it off."

"Ugh, all of that was sooo good, and now I can't even enjoy it. I'm soooo disgusting."

"That's nothing new toad licker." smirked Meg with enjoyment.

"Please tell me we're going somewhere easier to deal with." Connie practically pleaded.

"Actually I think we're done for the day."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, just come by my house tomorrow with a bikini, and then you can do my chores."

"Please tell me your family is gonna be out of the house."

"Yeah my mom and dad have to go to a marriage counselor. Then they have to take my brothers to the doctor, the our dog to the vet."

"Thank god. So what I just vacuum and dust, how hard can that be.

"You obviously have no idea of what my chores are."

The next day Connie was struggling to push the griffons lawnmower under the beating sun. She was clad in a black string bikini and sweating while Meg was sitting in a chair in a pink one piece bikini drinking some lemonade under the cool shade of a parasol.

"Working up a good sweat Connie?" Meg questioned.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm sweating like a pig."

"Yeah I know. My dad makes me do all the hardest chores just so he doesn't have to."

"Does your neighbor always watch you too?" she asked pointing to Quagmire watching them from his window in his leopard skin speedo.

"No not really. We use to date after I turned Eighteen but it only lasted a few days. Hey watch this." she took a pebble from the ground and tossed it at the window before the pane came down on his penis.

"Ah, dammit!" he cried before trying to lift it up but to no avail. "Oh crap." he reached over and grabbed his phone before dialing in a number and held the device to his ear before he got an answer. "Hello? Yeah, the damn thing is stuck in the window again."

"There, now back to work."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Connie asked.

"Don't worry this is typical for him. He has women abusing his junk all the time. The guy's a total creep, but we love him, and his crazy shenanigans." she waved off. "Now get back to work and trim this grass."

"But shouldn't we help him?"

"Why should you care, didn't he show up at your sixteenth birthday party and scar you for life?"

Connie thought for a moment and look back at him before remembering that day and it was indeed the same man. "Ok, you make a good point. That party was a disaster. He somehow got my mom out of her clothes and they had sex right in the middle of the living room."

"Yeah, he tends to screw anything he can fit his dick into. And he knows how to talk a woman into bed, or floor, or the kitchen table, or even in the closet."

"Is there anyone he HASN'T fucked?"

"You, me, and almost every man on the planet, almost."

"Wait, which guy did he bang?"

"There was this one Filipino man he mistook for a woman, my paraplegic neighbor Mr. Swanson, and this one time he almost fucked my ass of a dad."

"Oh my god." Connie let out. "Is there something in the water around here?"

"He even jumps at every opportunity to get in bed with my mom, but its not likely to happen in this lifetime." replied Meg before taping a large sip of her lemonade, making sure Connie could see. "Ah, that hits the spot." Meg said wiping her mouth and putting the almost empty glass down. "Hurry up, if you just stand there you won't get half of the lawn done before my folks get back. If you need some motivation why don't I show Mr. Quagmire one of those pictures? I'm pretty sure I heard him at the club last night, but I don't think he recognizes you."

Connie shivered in disgust before grabbing the lawnmower and began pushing it faster than before.

"There ya go, now you're putting some real effort into it."

Connie continued to mow the lawn until she got every inch. She was sweaty, tired, and was breathing heavily. "There, I'm done."

"Nice job, for a second I thought you'd wind up passing out pushing your weak little rich girl muscles to their limit." Meg said passive aggressively. "Phew, but man do you stink."

"I know, I need a long ass shower. Can I please use yours?" Connie asked not wanting to walk home smelling like she did.

"Hmmm." Meg rubbed her chin before nodding. "Sure thing, I'll even let you use the soap just try not to use it all up."

"Okay, whatever. Bitch." she spoke muttering the last word as headed for the door.

"What was that?" Meg questioned with a frown.

"Nothing, nothing." Connie replied walking inside.

Meg narrowed her eyes knowing full well what Connie said. It pissed her off that the popular girl just wasn't getting it. 'Guess I'm gonna have to step up my game.' she thought before getting an idea and smirked. She chugged the last of her drink before heading inside.

Connie herself was in the bathroom and got the shower going with some soap in her hand. She started rubbing it over her body before suddenly Meg stepped through the curtain and in the tub.

"Hey."

"Wah!" Connie jumped and dropped the soap before trying to cover her chest. "Meg! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Shower time." Meg replied.

"I'm already trying to take one, get out!"

"Oh no Connie, I heard what you said. You think I'm a bitch? Try being in prison." she frowned making Connie inwardly curse. "I'm gonna help you see what it's like, so I'm joining you. First off," Meg grabbed the shower certain and yanked it and the pole holding it up down. "you don't get the luxury of privacy in prison showers."

"I'm sorry! Just let me get cleaned up on my own."

"No, you and your friends had no problem trying to insult me when I got out, and yes I beat you with a sack of soda cans but you obviously didn't learn anything from it. You've never had to deal with it. I'm here to fix that, now comes the next part. Bend over and pick up that bar of soap." she ordered pointing to the soap.

Connie looked at it and then at Meg nervously before moving down with her ass facing Meg before jumping when she felt it get slapped. "Hey!"

"Yeah, the other inmates would have a field day with girls like you." Meg spoke eyeing Connie. "They'd pass you around like a football."

Connie frowned and just picked the soap up and stood back up. "There, I got it, now can I please shower on my own?"

"You really think it would be that easy? Do you know how many girls like you get themselves taken to jail just to get their fifteen minutes of fame only to wind up shells of their former selves? More than you think. In prison it's dog eat dog. The weak are made into the bitches of the strong." frowned Meg while slapping Connie's ass. "You deal with showering in front of the others, or show your tail, then you're just making it easier for them on who to pick off first." Meg said poking Connie in the chest.

"Ok ok, you made your point, prison sucked." Connie stated holding up her hands.

"Good, because if you try to act like it's a nob big deal, I'll have you go streaking next to one when the inmates are outside. That'd really give them something to get riled up without any fresh ass. Now since we're here why not give me a scrub."

"You're not going to let me bathe in peace are you?"

"Not a chance." Meg stated turning her back to Connie. "And don't be afraid to really work the soap in."

"Uuuuuggghh. Its official, I hate my life." she said and started rubbing the soap bar over Meg's back.

"Quit being such a drama queen and get in between my shoulder blades." Meg ordered. "Oh and call me ma'am."

Connie groaned. "Yes… Ma'am."

"Ah, there it is. There's the power fix." smirked Meg. "Keep that up and I might just go easy on you."

Meg had Connie clean every inch of her body, even the more unsavory places. All the while the girl was enjoying every second and wish she had her phone with her.

Connie was on her knees when she finished cleaning between Meg's toes with said girl sitting on the edge of the tub before shuddering in disgust. "I'm finished ma'am, I've seen things I can never unsee but I finished."

Meg smiled and patted Connie on the head. "Good girl, if you ever decide to move on to a real job that's not stripping, maybe I'll try and have you work here as a maid. God knows we could use one with all my dad's crazy antics making a mess of the house." Meg said before standing. "Alright, stand up and I'll do you next."

'You wish lard ass, as soon as I get those pictures back I'll make sure you wish you were dead.' Connie thought. 'I just need to get to her computer somehow.'

"Are you deaf? I said stand up." ordered Meg before Connie shook herself out of her thoughts and stood up. "Soap please." she said holding out her hand before Connie handed the bar to Meg and turned around. She began covering Connie's back in soap with the girl silently fuming. "You got a lot of knots back here." Meg said noticing the tight areas in Connie's back.

"Even I get stressed out, duh."

"Aw, poor thing." Meg said before rubbing a thumb over a knot while she kept moving the soap bar.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I don't want to physically hurt you, just ruin your social standing." she replied rubbing the spot more making Connie jump. "Relax, I'm being nice since you've been such a good girl." she said moving her arm to lather up Connie's stomach with the soap.

Connie tried to stay still while Meg's hand briefly brushed against her chest. She shuddered when it happened again only this time it went over more skin and grazed the areola.

"You sure manage to keep in shape pretty easily." Meg complimented pressing her body against Connie's back and rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "You work out I take it or is it from just starving yourself?" she asked groping one of Connie's breasts.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"You think I didn't see any action in prison? You seize whatever chances you can get, especially when you're pent up sexually. Not all prison sex is rape." she replied before giving the breasts a grab.

"Hah!" Connie jumped. "Oh god."

"Relax, I barely squeezed them." Meg said before groping some more and licked Connie's neck in just the right spot that made the blonde quiver. "Oh? What's this? Did someone like that?" she asked with a snarky grin and licked the spot again.

"Ah!" Connie jumped an tilted back her head.

Meg then moved a hand and stroked Connie's slit. This made the girl gasp making Meg smirk. "This gives me some ideas." she said before focusing on the bundle of nerves and vigorously toyed with it.

"H-Hey! Ah! Ahhh! Oh! Uhhh! Oh my god!"

"Wow, I'll bet you haven't gotten laid in a while if you're this loud." stated Meg. "You're getting soaked down here and I don't think it's from the water."

"S-Shut up! Huh! Ooh!"

"Face it, you're getting turned on by the girl you always bullied." She said holding the blonde tight in her arms. "I'll bet you get gangbanged by the football team so much your holes are loose as hell." Meg spoke and nipped Connie's neck.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AHH!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Meg spoke. "Are you gonna cum, huh? Are you about to cum from my fingers playing with your pussy?"

"N-Not on your, ah! Your life!" Connie spat.

"Oh really?" Meg said before and inserted her middle finger into Connie's pussy. This made the blond moan while Meg herself grabbed one of the breasts and began kneading it.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" she cried out before her juices splashed out over the hand making her arch her back as she cried.

"Wow never pegged you for a squirter." Meg said holding up Connie and looked at her hand while Connie painted. "You soaked it all over." she then turned off the water and carried Connie to her room before laying her on the bed.

"Oh…my….god." Connie spoke running her fingers through her hair. "That…was fucking…intense."

"After masturbating for years, I've become _really_ good with my hands." smirked Meg who grabbed her phone and took a photo of Connie. "Extra stuff like this never hurts. Well not me, but definitely you." she said before spreading the blondes legs.

"Oh god….not even my dildos ….get me off THAT fast…"

"You ain't seen nothin yet." Meg spoke before licking the squirt from Connie's twat. The blonde arched her back and moaned before Meg finished and licked her lips "Take a moment to relax, I'll go get something." Meg said and left the girl laying on her bed as she left the room.

'I can't believe she got me to cum in just a minute.' Connie thought and sat up before she saw Megs laptop. She forced herself up and stumbled over to it and started looking through it. 'Where is it? Where is it?'

She browsed through several documents before finding one for pictures. She clicked it and found her objective numorus pictures of her pole dancing at the club. "Yes! Now I just need to delete these and I'm in the clear."

"Connie I got what I needed!" Meg called before walking in and saw Connie at her laptop. "What the hell?!"

Connie jumped up while seeing Meg stamp over with a scowl, pulled the blonde away and closed the laptop. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? Because to me it looks like you were trying to get your hands on those pictures." Meg frowned putting her hands on her hips. "I knew I should have left the password lock on."

"Well...you see…. I… It's like this… Okay I got nothing." Connie slumped her shoulders.

"That's it, I'm sending those out now. You can't get it through your head that I'M the one in control, so I'm just gonna go ahead and ruin your entire life. Have fun trying to go to school without guys offering you singles to take your top off or trying to stick them in your underwear." Meg said opening her laptop and started typing.

"Wait no!" Connie spoke trying to pull MEg away who just pushed her away. "Please Meg you can't! My parent's will kill me."

"Not my problem, you did this to yourself." Meg spoke. "I'm tired of you acting like you're better than everyone because you have money and looks."

"Aw come on! Ok ok! I'll shut up and listen to you, just please PLEASE don't! You're the boss, whatever you say."

Meg raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms. "Oh yeah? Prove it. I want you to do something that you'd never do to show me that you're gonna listen from now on. I want you to get on your hands and knees, and bow with your head to the floor, and beg me to not do it." she instructed with a commanding tone pointing to the floor.

"Okay, okay... just be cool." she said before assuming the desired position.

"Now, beg me not to send the pictures."

"Please, please. Don't send those pictures."

"Ah ah ah, what do you call me?" Meg questioned crossing her arms.

"Please...ma'am."

"Much better." she closed her laptop. "But I think it's time I upped this all the way. Get up." she instructed before Connie stood up. "Lay on the bed and spread your legs, wide."

Connie did as she was instructed while Meg went to her closet and pulled out s camera with a tripod.

"I'm gonna record this whole thing, that being me fucking your brains out with this." she said holding up a tango double ended dildo. "And yes, I've had plenty of practice with myself, so I'll be wrecking your body."

"Where did you even get that?"

"Oh well, It's my mom's. Nobody really knows this, but she's been cheating on my dad with our neighbor Bonnie Swanson for some time."

"Wait, seriously? She's a lesbo?"

"Kinda, neither of their husbands can satisfy them, so they fuck each other." she replied before she started licking one end while moving over and began rubbing Connie's slit making the girl jump. "I _was_ going to let you use it on me for being such a good girl, but you lost that chance."

Connie blushed since her pussy was sensitive so Meg's fingers made her shiver while seeing Meg lick and suck on the tip, covering it with her saliva all the while making sultry moans. She then proceeded to take it in her mouth and made use of the years of practice she had with hot dogs. 'Holy shit, she's treating it like the real thing, she really has had a lot of practice.' Connie thought unable to take her eyes off the sight.

Meg soon stopped and licked her lips while giving Connie's clit a brush.

"Ngh!"

"I'm gonna make you scream my name." whispered Meg in Connie's ear then gave it a slow lick before moving the wet end of the marital aid up to the pussy and began pushing it in.

"Hah! Ah! Ooh!"

"Wow, this is going easier in than I expected, but with how much of a whore you are, it's no real surprise." Meg teased.

"Oh god, it's so thick!"

"You think this is thick, if you fucked my brother when you were dating he would've split you like a log. Its like hes' got a third leg."

"H-How do you, ah! Know that?"

"My dad was talking to my mom about it once and I overheard them." she replied before moving closer and bended the dildo with the other end rubbing against her own pussy. "Mhh, I always wanted to try this thing out on another girl."

Connie gasped and moaned when Meg began to slide the smaller end up into herself and grabbed Connie's hips before thrusting her hips and pushing it in deeper.

"Ah! Megan!"

"It's ma'am you little slut." She said happy the blonde didn't know her real name was Megatron thanks to her idiot father. "You hear me Bitch?" She moved the toy in and out while reaching down to give Connie's breasts a slap and watched it jiggle from the impact before getting an idea. As she proceeded to move the toy in and out of Connie's Twat she leaned down to motorboat said girls tits.

"W-Woah!" Connie let out in surprise. 'I didn't think she'd try something like THAT.'

Meg continued her action before moving one hand to Connie's breast. She squeezed and kneaded the mound making the girl moan louder as Meg kept moving her hips. 'My god this is incredible, I'm fucking Connie D'Amico and she's just taking it like a bitch, my bitch.'

"Fuck! Oh fuck! This thing is doing the trick!" Spoke Connie wrapping her legs around Meg's hips.. "Holy shit!"

"Take in every inch you bitch!" Meg grunted slamming her hips into Connie's.

"Ah! AH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh!"

"I'm gonna wreck your pussy so all those jocks who use you like their cumbucket can't get any joy out of it!" Meg said before biting one of her tormentor's nipples and tugged it with her teeth while feeling the toy stimulate her own pussy.

"Oh god! Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Connie wailed.

"You don't give out orders, I do bitch." Meg said before stopping her movements and pulled the toy out of the blonde.

"W-wait! I'm sorry ma'am, really! Please don't stop."

"Then you don't give me orders to give it to you harder. I'll go at my pace, not yours, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hood." she said before leaning back and spread her legs. "Now come over here and show me how you use that mouth."

"Yes ma'am." she said and crawled over before taking the unoccupied end of the dildo into her hand. She started to lick her juices around the tip while trying to imagine it as a real cock. She circled her tongue clockwise before wrapping her lips around it and gave a moan which sent vibrations through the toy.

"Come on, suck on it like you mean it." ordered Meg, grabbing Connie by the hair.

The girl nodded and slid her mouth over it while moaning while Meg grabbed one of her own breasts.

"Mhhhh, that's it. Suck that cock you uppity bitch, and look me in the eyes while you're doing it." ordered Meg as Connie looked up at the girl and kept bobbing her head. "Yeah, just like that." Meg said before she started pushing Connie's head down to take in more. "I wanna see you choke on this dick."

Connie slightly gagged from the increase in pace before instinctively relaxing her throat. 'I can't believe it, this is actually getting more and more hot.' she thought putting her hands on Meg's thighs.

"Good bitch, make sure you lick it all over." Meg stated before licking her lips and tweaked her nipple. 'She could go for a hooker if this is what she's like with the boy's dicks.' as she thought about this she noticed Connie was moving her head on her own accord. "Hey! Did I say you could move?" Meg barked.

"S-Sorry ma'am." Connie muffled out.

"My god, you are such a cock hungry slut." she mocked. "You'd probably choke down any dick if you got enough money for it."

"Been there, done that. Everytime theres a football team in town it's always a gangbang."

"That something you like to fantasize about? Burley Football players going to town on you, taking you for a wild ride?"

"...maybe." Connie blushed.

"Tell you what. You can pick the next position. But I keep the toy."

Connie slid her mouth off the toy and thought it over. "Doggystyle."

"Seriously? I would've thought you'd pick either cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, or any other positions where you'd be on top."

"But you said you were in charge, ma'am."

"I know what I said. But even I have some generosity."

"Well, if you insist, then cowgirl." Connie said.

"Okay then." Meg said then sat on the edge of the bed before pulling Connie over to straddle her lap. "Then ride till you can't ride anymore."

"Yes ma'am." Connie said before impaled herself on the toy. She moaned and felt the toy go in deeper before sliding up and then back down. "Uh! Ngh! Fuck yes!"

"You like that don't ya?" Meg asked cupping Connie's ass.

"Oh fuck yes!" she replied loudly then gyrated her hips out of habit. "It's so big and thick! Your mom has great taste in toys!"

"Damn straight, now ride it like a bull!" she said and slapped the blonde's ass repeatedly.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say!" Connie said and cried out with every slap and threw back her head.

'If I was a boy I would jizzed already.' thought Meg watching Connie's tits jiggle in her face. She leaned in closer before latching on one and began giving the nipple a bite.

"Ohhhh!" moaned Connie who tried grinding harder against the toy. "Please...please let me cum again!"

"I don't know, not really feel like you've earned it yet. Beg some more." Meg said squeezing her new bitch's ass.

"Please ma'am! Please let me cum again!" Connie cried out.

"Only after you tell me loud and clear what you are."ed stated Meg holding Connie by the hips making her move faster and hitting connie's G-spot.

"Your bitch! Your slutty bitch!" Connie yelled.

"Louder!"

"YOUR SLUTTY BITCH!"

"Damn straight you are!" spoke Meg while slapping Connie's ass until one could see red hand prints. "Now go ahead and cum! Cum for me you whore!"

Connie screamed her lungs out as her juices gushed out over the toy and Meg's lap. "Fuck…."

"Looks like you'll be licking my lap and this toy clean so my mom doesn't find out." Meg said pushing Connie off. "Now get to it slut."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say." spoke Connie with a pant before moving down and started licking the juices across Meg's lap while said girl leaned back and relaxed feeling her former bully turned bitch licking her crotch clean.

(One Week Later)

Meg was watching tv on the couch with Brian while Lois was walking by them with her bag.

"Hey Lois, where you off to?" asked the dog.

"I'm just gonna go run some errands." she smiled just as Peter walked in as she opened the door. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, it might take me a little while so don't wait up."

"Oh yeah? Off to go see your secret boy toy?" frowned Peter crossing his arms.

"Peter you're being ridiculous." stated Lois.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I found these?" he held out a few magazines showing ripped and shirtless celebrities. "Explain this cheater cheater pumpkin eater!"

"Oh for goodness sake Peter, what are you 5? They're just harmless magazines."

"Oh yeah? Well then why are the pages that show them posing completely wet?" Peter questioned.

"They probably got wet from the bathroom."

"These were underneath our bed mattress!" he shot back.

Lois looked away while Meg and Brian turned to her. "Um….it...must be a leaky pipe under our bed." she said with an awkward smile.

"Liar! You really have been using these to get off!"

"So what if I am? At least I don't get it all over the bathroom floor and leave it there for the next person to step in like some people in this house." she said jabbing Peter's chest.

"I'll take responsibility for my discharges, but I will not apologize." Chris said walking by and into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Well if that's how quick you are to think I'd make a mess in the bathroom and not the kitchen, then I'll come out and say this. If Bonnie came over here right now in a tiny little bikini and covered in oil, I wouldn't think twice about plowing her six ways to sunday."

"You bastard!" she yelled pushing him before he did the same.

"This looks like its gonna get ugly Meg." Brian said. "You think you might wanna, you know."

"No, what?" asked Meg in a neutral tone.

"Maybe help redirect some of that anger?"

"Sorry, can't." she stood up before grabbing her bag. "I'm gonna go hang with my new BFF, let me know if things settle down. They'll either put each other in the hospital or start fucking in the hallway."

"...I think I'll go get my camera." he said running off while Meg left the house.

"Hopefully Connie likes my new toys." she said patting her bag and headed off.


	180. Chapter 180

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 180

What if Knuckles remembered how to fly?

Series: Sonic Boom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he slowly moved two cards near the top of a house of cards. "And that should do it." He said, but then the wind blew away the cards! "Aw dang it! Now I gotta spend another four hours on that."

As he stared at the cards flying in the wind, he then started having some fuzzy memories.

"Whoa...what's going on?" He said, as he saw himself, but younger, gliding. He rubbed his head while standing up. "Did I use to fly?" He closed his eyes, thinking about how he was able to fly. 'Hmm...I jump, then let the wind get trapped in my dreadlocks, because that's just logic, and put my arms forward.'

He decided to try it, he did everything he thought of in his head, but failed.

"Aw-man, my beautiful muscles are getting in the way of my flying." He looked at them with frowns. "How can something so big be so bad?"

But Knuckles was determined! He gathered his friends at Meh Burger to tell them about his memories and maybe hope they know how to help.

"So that's why I need your help to fly." Said Knuckles.

"Get away from me and my babies." Said Lady Walrus.

"Knuckles we're over here." deadpanned Sonic.

"Whoops, sorry Sinus."

"Sonic." He corrected.

"Sunky, anyways I vaguely remembered that I knew how to glide through the air when I was younger."

"Seriously?"

"How?" Asked Sticks. "Is it like Tails, except you twirl your di-"

"Sticks! There are children present!" Amy said.

"I knew we were being watched but you all don't believe me!"

"Sticks, only grown nerdy men are watching our show, Amy's worried you'll corrupt Tails' vocabulary." Sonic corrected as he looked through the Meh Burger menu.

"Anyways, I wanna learn how to fly again!"

"How did you do it before?" Asked Tails.

"I jump then let the air get trapped in my hair."

"Are you sure you remembered how to fly? Because that sounds like the kind of story a person would say after eating the poison sack of a puffer fish." Tails replied.

"I'm as sure as Sally here is green."

"Who's Sally?" Asked Amy.

"Different TV show." Replied Sonic. "So how are you gonna fly again?"

"I was hoping you guys would have a suggestion, because I think my awesome bod is the reason I can't do it anymore."

"You think you can't fly because of your muscles? Well muscle mass can way a person down if there's enough of it." spoke Tails. "I could try and help reduce your muscles if you want."

"No way! I wanna keep my muscles while also trying to fly." He said.

"There's no way you can have your cake and eat it to Knuckles."

"No times for sweets kid. I'm gonna go prove to you that I can do it!" he spoke before running off. "I will fly again!"

"At least he isn't trying to find a family." Said Sonic.

"Your Meh-Chili Dog."

"Thank you." He then ate it. "For some reason you don't get this wrong."

"Hey, I'm a pro." Replied Dave. "Also because I'm scared that you'll beat me up for getting it wrong, we all know how upset you are when something comes between you and Chili Dogs."

"Damn straight, no one fucks with my chili dogs."

With Knuckles, we see him standing near a cliff. "Ok, all I need is to jump off, and the wind will pick me up and I'll go gliding in no time."

"This'll be great, once Sonic's strongest is fighter gone, I'll be one step closer to world domination." Said Eggman, spying with his fly bot. "I just hope he doesn't get blood on the camera."

Knuckles then jumped and hoped that he would be able to glide! "Ok, just relax and let the wind do it's thing." He was about to hit the ground, but then Sonic caught him.

"Gah! Might wanna go on a diet." groaned the hedgehog putting him down.

"Not cool Sonic. Not only did you stop me from flying, but you also called me fat!" He then started flexing. "Do these bulges look like flab?"

"No, but what were you thinking! What were you gonna do if you wound up a mess all over the ground?"

"Relax, I collected 100 gold rings before doing this. By the way, how much is 100? Is that more than 2?

It took Sonic's brain cells all their will to not die from that. "Look, maybe just have Tails lend a hand so you don't kill yourself."

"Okay."

"Why do I have Amy's hammer?"

"Because she can fly whenever she spins this around fast enough." Tails said.

"Wait, you believe Amy can fly by spinning her hammer, yet you doubt I can do it when I trap air underneath my dreadlocks?"

"I doubted that she can spin dash, until she did it." he shrugged. "Now start spinning and don't let go."

Knuckles started spinning, he kept on spinning faster and faster...

"Okay, we should be getting to lift off...right...about...now!"

But lift off wasn't now as rad red slowed down his spinning and was now dizzy.

"Oh boy, here comes the candy!" Said Knuckles as he vomited.

"Ew..." grimaced Tails. "Let's try something else."

Later...

"Knuckles, give me back my game controller."

"No way, you may doubt it, but I heard people on the internet theorize this about me!"

"Knuckles, it's a stupid theory, how is an echidna supposed to be able to fly by pressing pause twice on a game controller?"

"Because it says so on the internet, and we all know if it's on the internet, it must be right." That's when Knuckles jumped and pressed the pause button twice.

Only for nothing to happen.

He fell and landed on Tails' controller.

"Dude! You better have money so I can get another controller."

"No problem, I'll just dig up some buried treasure." He then started digging up Tails' front yard...

'How did we meet this guy?' Thought Tails as he had to fill up all the holes Knuckles dug.

"Hello Tails."

"Hey there mayor."

"Would you mind filling up all the other holes in town?"

"Kinda busy trying to help Knuckles here learn how to fly again."

"But Knuckles is the one responsible for all these holes."

"Why did Eggman have to attack Angel Island?" Tails complained. "We wouldn't have to deal with Knux if Eggman had just left the flying island alone."

Meanwhile in Eggman's lair...

"Can you blame me, fox? I always take an opportunity for world domination." he chuckled while eating some pie.

Later...everyone in Hedgehog Village and Gogoba Village were gathered below a cliff.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I am knuckles, unlike I don't chuckle, and I'm gonna show you guys how an echidna flies through the air!"

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"The author just wanted me to make a cameo."

"So like every other finale we've had?"

"Shut-up!"

"After everything that has happened, I can assure you that this one is gonna fly!" He then dropped his cloak and revealed his bat costume!

All of the citizens gagged in disgust!

"Knuckles, there are children watching!" Shouted Amy.

"Look at the bulge in that spandex." Said Sticks.

"Shield your eyes my babies!"

"What the H-E-double hockey sticks?" Shouted Sonic.

"What? Rouge let me borrow this so I can fly!" he smiled flexing his muscles. "It really hugs all over, my muscles look shiny."

"Oh yeah."

"Moooom, you're embarrassing me." Said Dave.

"Knuckles can't you just wear something else?" called out Amy.

"No! Sonic may not approve of you expressing yourself," That's when Amy turned to Sonic with a sour frown. "But I shall express my need to fly!" He then jumped, and started flapping. "I'm flying! I'm flying!" He said confidently. "I'm falllling!"

"Quick! Tie the Gogobas together and use them to break Knuckles' fall!" Suggested Comedy Chimp.

"That's ok, it's not like being tied up together will lead to strained muscles that will become arthritis later in life when we turn old. Go ahead and use us to save someone who will end up crushing us in the end."

"Okay thanks." Said the uncaring villagers. They put the chinchillas together just as Knuckles crashed down onto them.

"Ooooh..."

"Sonic, that was so mean, why didn't you stop them?" Said Amy.

"Stop what? My back was turned."

"Sonic, just for that, our date is cancelled."

"Oh no, that's horrible." he spoke while inwardly sighing in relief.

At Tails' workshop...

"Try this, it'll make more sense than your dreadlocks." He said, handing Knuckles a hat with a propeller.

"Oooh, what next?"

"Put on this shirt and overalls."

"Okay."

"Now hold this sucker."

"Oooh, candy!"

"Now stick out your tongue and stand still."

"Not sure how this is gonna help me fly, but I'm ready." He stuck out his tongue and Tails took out a camera.

He took a picture and smiled. "Ok, this'll really get a laugh at the next FNAF convention."

"Hey!"

"Joking, joking!" Said Tails. "Now then get out of that ridiculous get up and put on this jetpack."

Later Knuckles looked at the jetpack strapped to his back. "Now what do I do?"

"Press the buttons on the straps and you'll be flying."

"You mean like this?"

"Ah! Not the rainbow button!" Too late, Knuckles was shot into the air at sonic speed.

"Alright Knuckles, ready?"

"Okay, so since that didn't let's go back to my workshop, I got one last thing that I am sure will help you fly."

Charlie and Belinda overheard Tails and snuck close by.

"Utter gibberish." Knuckles said as he felt the G-forces in his face!

"Now belinda!" That's when Charlie and Belinda shot Knuckles down!

The shots hit and caused the jetpack to short out and make him go falling down.

"Aaah!"

"Knuckles! I'll catch y-" Tails then dodged a blast from Belinda.

"No-no!" Said Belinda.

"You gotta deal with the both of us!"

Tails was about to call Sonic, but Charlie shot his communicator. 'Knuckles is gonna fall, I can't contact Sonic and the others, and I'm at the mercy of Charlie and Belinda...what am I gonna do?'

"Somebody help meeeee!"

That's when a mysterious energy surrounded Knuckles.

"Knuckles..."

"Huh...who is this?"

"I am the ma_er _er_ld."

"Ma Ererld? I'm sorry but I don't Ma Ererld."

"I am here to help you fly..."

"I dunno, Amy told me to not accept powers from strangers."

"We're not really strangers, we both come from Angel Island."

"Well in that case, let's do it!" he smiled before the glowing increased. And then Knuckles started flying! "Hey Tails! Needs some back up?"

"Oh my god! He's actually flying!"

That's when, Knuckles, with 2 fists forward, slammed into Charlie!

"Charlie!" Gasped Belinda, with her attention distracted, Tails saw his opening and grabbed Belinda with an enerbeam, pulled her down, and then slapped her with his tails!

"Focus on what's going on around you!"

Dazed, Knuckles finished Belinda off, slamming the ground, sending out a power shock wave!

"Yeah!" Tails and Knux fist bumped.

"That was awesome, how did you learn to fly?"

"Good Ol' Ma Ererld."

"What?"

"Yeah, he gave me the power to fly, you know what that means?"

"Not really."

"I can help all the ground bound losers, like Sonic!"

"I heard that!" And then Sonic homing attacked Knuckles!

"Ow!" He then fell on his back. "Okay...the drawback to flying is that I'm a big moving target."

"Ya think?"

"But I can still help everyone!" he flew up. "For now I am, Super Knuckles!" He boldly proclaimed! "Up, up, and Knuckles!" He then soared to the village.

"I need to lay down, this has been a crazy day." muttered Sticks. "And that's saying something!"

"Want me to fly you to your bed?"

"No way, I was made for the ground."

"Don't be a stinker, come-on." He then picked up Sticks.

"Hey! Lemme go!" She cried out while flailing her legs.

"Ow! Stop hitting me-ow! Hahah, I just did a bird pun-ow!" Knuckles then dropped Sticks onto her bed. "There you go citizen." She then hit Knuckles with a boomerang. "Ow! Time to help more people! Up, up and Knuckles!"

"Oh-no! The school is on fire!" Gasped Amy, while everyone else cheered.

"Never, fear, Knuckles is here!" He then grabbed an ice cream cart and threw it at the school! It blew up, making the problem worse!

"Oh no! Now it's even worse! And now we have no more ice cream!"

"Oh, I have another idea." He proclaimed. "PLEASE STOP!" He begged.

Sonic sighed as he ran around the school fast enough to create a whirlwind that blew away the fire.

The kids groaned while the adults cheered.

"Okay kids, back to class, and we can continue our lesson on De Xes." Old Monkey then turned to the camera. "Sex Ed backwards, these parents wanna tell their kids, but are too nervous, and don't want us to teach them for some reason."

"Knuckles, you nearly burned the school down!"

"But I was only trying to use my flying to help."

"Why didn't you use your ice breath?" Said Willy Walrus.

"Wrong superhero, anyways, I just wanted to help you guys."

"Maybe flying and getting ahead of yourself isn't the way."

"You're right Sonic, you know what that means?"

"You're gonna ask the divine being who gave you the ability to fly to take it back?"

"No! I need to do even MORE to be helpful!" Then he flies away.

"Hmm...I think I'm onto something." Said Vector as he examined an abandoned sweaty shirt.

"Oh, oh! I bet it was Old Monkey!"

"Knuckles, can you please quit blaming Old Monkey for everything? Also, since when did you learn to fly?"

"Trust me Vector, it's the Old Monkey!

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Old Monkey couldn't possibly be the culprit behind the mysterious disappearances of school age boys and gir-"

Later at a crime lab...

"DNA on sweaty shirt verified, DNA match: Old Monkey." Said the DNA Scanner.

Back to this scene...

"Well, you actually were helping."

"Now I'm gonna go make the arrest!" Said Knuckles as he flew through the roof of Vector's Private Eye office.

"Hey! Now I gotta fix the roof."

"You're welcome!" Knuckles called back.

Knuckles saw Old Monkey going into his house.

"You don't need a home where you're going old man!" Knuckles flew towards the house, moving so fast he ignited the oxygen in the air, setting himself on fire like he was some meteor! "Heeeere's Knuckles!"

And the entire house exploded along with Knuckles, Old Monkey, and the kidnapped children.

Everyone emerged from the rubble, groaning in pain.

"Old Monkey?" Said a cop.

"Who wants to know?"

"You're under arrest."

"Do'h...after so many years of seeming inconspicuous, curse you Knuckles the Echidna."

"All part of a superhero's job."

His friends all arrived and congratulated him.

"Great job Knux, so now what?"

"It's been a pretty long day, I think I'll give up my flying powers."

"Finally." muttered Tails and Sticks.

"What? But I thought..."

"Don't worry, I've had enough fun soaring through the air, I'll leave it to the birds and Tails, who can fly by spinning his Tails, because that's just logic." He then turned and raised his arms to the sky. "Ma Ererld, I take this power back now."

"Fine."

And then Knuckles fell on his butt.

"Now then Knuckles, I hope you learned a valuable lesson, you can follow your dreams, but don't follow all of them." Said Sonic.

"Yep, so I guess I'll also give up my dream of being able to Spin Dash." He then pulled out a list that said dreams, and then crossed out Spin Dash.


	181. Chapter 181

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 181

What if Yui and Omni went to deal with the evil and conceded Tomie?

Series: Junjo Ito

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Omni said while hiding under Yui's robes. "I'm not going to that fucked up dimension!"

"First off, unless you're wanting to get freaky get out of my robes." deadpanned Yui. "Second, we're going and that's final!"

He poked his head out. "But that dimension is scary! Even more than Akame Ga Kill or even the Tales from the Crypt dimensions! And the last one nearly made me stay away from horror!"

"Dude, we gotta go there. I've seen the stuff that messed up bitch Tomie does. Acting like she's so superior and the most beautiful, while charming innocent people into madness and breaking morality." spoke Yui while looking down at him. "Seriously, if you're gonna do something freaky let me know and I'll get the beer."

He shivered before getting out. "Look, that dimension is a living snuff film! And Tomie, she's a living monster that can make others just by injecting blood into them! She even did it to a baby! A BABY!"

And cue a hammer hitting him on the head.

"OW!"

"Get a grip man!" Yui yanked him up. "Listen to yourself, she's nothing short of a copycat of the Thing, only she wears a schoolgirl outfit and skirt. You've had to deal with all sorts of other twisted girls, and you forget, even if she gives you the willies, she can't touch you. We're immune to that stuff, and you need to keep that in mind. There are times to drop pride and others to tone that arrogance way up to make a point."

"...true. But Yui, she'll try to kill us." Omni shivered. "And trust me, she might since she's technically immortal."

"Oh obviously she'd try to kill us, and that's exactly what I intend her to do." chuckled Yui darkly. "In fact, I think I'll bring a little guest along with. Consider it a study trip so she can pick up some tricks."

"Who? Val the ninja girl, bad idea since she's still mortal."

"Course not." Yui opened a rift before reaching in and pulled out Cynthia curled up and sucking on her thumb. "Aw, ain't that cute?"

"Hi daddy."

"You realize she might get infected by the blood? Like turn into a slime version of that monster?"

"What's Captain Omni saying daddy?" Cynthia asked innocently.

"Oh we were just gonna go on a little field trip to a fun world. Care to join us?"

"Does it have any candy?"

"Tons, and it's a pretty boring one, but it does have fun stuff. Why, we're going to meet someone and I think it's time I really give you something to help you become a proper being of chaos."

"Oooh! Daddy I love you!" She giggled while hugging Omni by accident.

"Um….thanks." 'So cute.'

She kept on hugging him while Yui opened a portal and engulfed them.

-Universe Junji-31666.6-

The three appeared in the middle of an empty street with Cynthia looking around.

"What's this place?"

"The Junji Ito universe." Shivered Omni. "A dark world where horror is universal and destructive to the human mind and body. No happy endings occur here."

"Until now." smiled Yui before spotting a convenience store. "Hey Cynthia, before we get you candy, it's time I give you what you need to get use to."

"Eh?" She said while cocking her head to the side.

He picked her up and held a finger up. "Now we can do this two ways. I put a glowing orb in you and have you slowly become a cosmic deity like me, or I could do it the fun way and transfer it via frenching."

"...both?"

Omni chuckled at her innocence. 'How adorable.'

"Ok." Yui held her closer to his hood before she felt his lips against her own with a low glow coming from his throat which slowly worked its way right into her mouth while their tongues wrestled.

Omni sighed before taking out a small octagonal block of wood with eight trigrams on the sides, from his pocket and chucked it at Cynthia as it got absorbed into her. 'One Kirisame coming right up.'

Cynthia moaned before gaining a witch's hat with a bow on her head. "Mmm~"

"That's enough kissing Yui."

He broke away and patted her on the head. "There ya go, now you've officially got some of my power. Meaning anything not of your own power and or body can't hurt you. Think of it like getting a shot for the rest of your life."

"And the hat?" Cynthia asked.

"A side effect of the mini-hakkero." Omni explained. "A powerful weapon from a friend of mine that can destroy mountain right to the ashes. You need it for a certain monster."

"Eh?"

"You absorbed it and now can use a powerful attack if you feel like it." Omni chuckled before sensing something. "Yui, I think she's somewhere nearby."

"Well you can hold off on that. First off, you gave her something without talking to me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was for her own protection, plus you taught her about Jojo so I gave her a Touhou item. A fair trade off you know."

"Well guess what? Just for that, you can stay right here while I teach her a trick about getting free candy. Come on Cynthia." he replied before carrying her to the convenience store.

"Can you get me some licorice?" Omni asked.

"Maybe." he replied as they entered and saw a man at the counter staring at his phone and set Cynthia down before whispering. "Ok Cynthia, I want you to go off and grab some goodies you like, then when I give the signal, run out the door."

"Ok." She said before running off and started eating the candy when no one was looking. "Nom nom nom."

'Well I meant grab it, but that works too.' he thought before counting down from twenty while tossing some candy into his hood and took a deep breath. "Snatch and run!" before running out the doors.

Cynthia blinked before running off as well. "Daddy?"

"Hey get back here!" Yelled the cashier in anger.

Omni blinked while seeing a bloated Cynthia running out of the building. "Um what's going on?"

"No talk, just run!" yelled Yui carrying Cynthia while she burped up a box of licorice at Omni's feet.

"Ew." He said before vanishing into a red portal.

(Later)

"Burp!" Cynthia burped while sending a few gumballs into a wall and broke it. "Excuse me."

"See Cynthia? That's the way I learned on how to get free stuff from Scary Movie 1."

"By eating it?" Omni deadpanned. "Sounds like you want her to be like Clover during that weird fat episode."

"Hey, she's gonna be as chaotic as possible after I'm done, I'm just giving her notes."

"Daddy?" She said. "Why is the lady looking at us?"

"What lady?" Omni asked.

"Her." She said pointing to a house with an open window.

Both deities turned their heads. In the window was a girl with long black hair, wearing a school girl uniform, with a D cup chest, dark eyes with a mole under her left eye.

"Um….that's her right?" Omni asked while looking at Yui with a scared tone.

"Oh yeah, that's our girl."

"..." he gulped in fear before hiding behind a dumpster. "I'll just stay-AH!" He found himself getting pulled back through a black portal. "Hey!"

"Man up, remember what I told you before we got here."

"But she's…." he looked at the spot and saw she vanished. "Crap! She's gone!"

Cynthia blinked before seeing the girl behind her. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Well hi there miss." greeted Yui casually. "You sure seem quick on your feet. I coulda sworn you were just in that house there."

Omni shivered a little. "Miss Tomie Kawakami? Can you stay away from the girl, she's not a guy or your….next body." 'AHHHHH!'

"I don't know what you mean, I was just out for a walk." she replied like it was obvious.

"Look." He said while steeling himself up. "I know you're from 1860, so quit the act or I might…..throw you into a black hole or something." 'DOH!'

"You must have me confused for someone else." she turned to Yui and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Yui's the name miss, and is what my jumpy friend true? Is your name Tomie?"

"No, my name is Ayaka Nakamura."

"That's an alias." Omni deadpanned.

"Huh, well then I guess we better go, let's go Omni." smiled Yui turning and walking away. "I guess we were wrong Cynthia, shame we can't meet this Tomie girl I've heard so many good things about."

"Ok daddy."

"But Yui, she's-" Omni was cut off as Yui walked over and started dragging him away.

"Now now Omni, I know you wanted to shower this Tomie girl in praise and jewels, but we can't stick around here, Miss Nakamura is probably busy with other stuff."

"But-" he tried to say again as Cynthia sat on his face. "Gulp gulp gulp!"

"I actually know where she lives." spoke 'Ayaka' walking over while smiling at Omni. "Would you like to meet her face to face?"

"Glup glup glup glup!"

"My friend here says yes. Oh! And this is my sweet daughter Cynthia, she's very impressionable."

"Hi." She smiled to the girl. "Did you fuck anyone lately?"

"No." 'Ayaka' said with a sweatdrop. She looked down and stopped walking before she made a sniffing sound. "But...I did have a boyfriend."

'Here we go.' thought Yui before turning. "Oh? Had?"

"He left me." She sniffled. "For another woman."

"Glup glup glup!" Omni yelled while trying to Cynthia off his face.

"Cynthia get off your uncle Omni's face now, I think he wants to talk to this pretty girl."

She nodded before getting off of Omni.

"Ah!" He yelled out. "Oh thank god! I couldn't breath!"

"Thank you for the compliment, not even my boyfriend said that." she sniffled while moving near Yui. "Lately he started acting weird, and began saying weird things."

"Really?" Omni said while rolling his eyes. "Like what? You got fatter?" 'I'm going to get killed! Ahh!'

"No, he said he wanted me all to himself. And...he tried to kill me!" she cried before leaning against Yui and started crying into his cloak making Cynthia frown.

"Get off daddy." She said in annoyance. "Only I can touch him like that."

"Now now Cynthia, she's had a hard time." spoke Yui patting the girl's back. "Did he try to kill you in any specific way or say what he would do?"

"He...he wanted to cut open my womb, eat it, then fuck my ribs before...before…..eating my brains!" she cried making Yui give Omni a thumbs up while rolling his eyes.

"Well, if he cheated on you, he must have had a good reason." Yui waved his hand discretely making the area around them glow purple lightly. "Like, maybe because of that ugly mole on your face."

She blinked. "Huh?"

Omni looked around before closing off every door and window with a snap of his fingers. "The one that makes you look like a bitch, you know Tomie."

She frowned and scowled before stepping back from Yui. "Are you insinuating I'm ugly?"

"Oh no no, I'm not insulating, I'm out right stating it." smirked Yui crossing his arms. "Cynthia, this bitch here is the monster we came to exterminate."

Cynthia blinked. "Ok!" She then looked at the lady. "Sorry ass lady."

Tomie frowned as Omni started to summon several swords from multiple red portals. "Who are you people?"

"Omni, god of space and time and ferryman of the dead." The red cloaked figure growled.

"Yui, cosmic DEITY of crazy pairings and insanity." spoke Yui before pointing to Cynthia. "And this is my adorable daughter who will be my heir of cosmic insanity and also one of my lovers, who you already got the name of."

"Hi." Cynthia smiled.

Tomie went wide eyed at the reveal.

"Oh and you are going to die." Omni said with a frown. "You lived long enough in this world, sinner of lust and destruction."

"Ahhh!" she screamed running away. "Someone help! I'm being attacked!"

"Ah, I like it when they run, it makes it more fun when they really realize they're fucked over." chuckled Yui. "Let's take our time with this one, and I'm looking at you Omni, mr 'Let's get things over with in two seconds'."

He rolled his eyes before summoning a Beowolf. "Chase her down."

" **Aroooo!** " It cried out before sprinting towards the girl.

Tomie herself turned a corner and kept running while inwardly scowling. 'That bastard! Calling me ugly! I'll make sure he rots in hell for that! God or no god!'

" **AROOOO!** " The Beowolf howled while racing towards the woman, mouth foaming a black ooze that burnt the soil like sticky tar.

"Ahhh!" she screamed before it bit into her and ripped her arm off.

It howled again as the arm got eaten and it turned towards her. " **AHOOOOOO!** "

Her arm slowly reformed as the creature charged again. She darted away while she spotted an alley and ducked down into it.

The wolf howled before sniffing the air as Tomie started to form a clone from the stump on instinct.

'Where did that thing come from?!' she thought while the clone formed arms and let out a low groan as she rushed down the alley and spotted Cynthia at the end sucking on a sucker.

She smiled while looking at the sky. "Nom nom nom."

The clone groaned while frowning legs and popped out of the stump. "Ugh."

"Grab her!" yelled Tomie before they picked the girl up and wrapped an arm around her neck just as Yui turned his head.

"Wow, you ran fast. You already ran around the block."

" **AROOO!** "

"Daddy? Can I eat them?" Cynthia asked innocently.

"Be quiet you brat!" Tomie growled.

"Hey now, no need to get upset. Otherwise you'll get more wrinkles than you and your clone do."

She growled before trying to snap Cynthia's neck, only to be unable to. "Huh? What's going on here?"

"No idea!" The clone said before the Beowolf ran towards it and got mauled by the Grimm.

" **AROOO!** "

"AHHHHH!" it screamed while Tomie tried again, only to see Cynthia's head get twisted all the way off and the body drop to the ground.

" **Grrrr.** " The Beowolf growled before lots of spiked hair erupted from its body and exploded into darkness.

Tomie smirked before looking at Yui. "Where is that bastard friend of yours? I want to fuck his face into the ground!"

"Wow, and here I thought you led boys on and made them chop you into itty bitty pieces. Yeah, we know what happened, and I also know the part of you the Beowolf probably ate earlier for you to make that clone is growing up more and more with each second."

"Just where is he?!"

CRASH!

She went into a crater as Omni hit her with a large hammer.

"NORA SMASH!"

"GAH!" She cried out while her ribs and middle got crushed half way.

"Oh yeah, he's right there." chuckled Yui before looking at Cynthia's head. "Alright Cynthia, since this is the first time you've gotten hurt, try to see if you can grow a new body while your old body grows a new head."

"Ok." The head smiled before thinking about a new body and head.

"You know Tomie." Omni said while putting the hammer away. "I could kill you with ice, but I'm not in a humane mood today. Especially after you fucking scared me with your lizard shit abilities!"

She glared at him while her body twitched. "Are you calling me a lizard? A scaly ugly lizard?"

"Yes, no wait. You're a old, ugly, smelly, fat dinosaur with a fixation with peeing on a dead body." Omni mocked. "And you're stupid too."

"You little bastard! I'll kill you for that!"

"Go fuck a fossil."

"Ta da!" called Cynthia as there were two of her now. "Look at us daddy!"

"Great, now that you can split apart, try merging back into one."

Both looked at each other before kissing each other and turned into a large blob.

Tomie growled while getting up and started forming clones from her rib cage. 'They shall pay for harming my beautiful body!'

Cynthia then started to get taller while gaining a G cup chest and massive ass. "Like it daddy?"

"Jack might like big butts." Omni chuckled with a grin.

"Cynthia go back to your real body, you'll grow in time."

She pouted before changing into her normal form, but with the hat still on her head. "Yes daddy."

"As for you Tomie, you can scream and call for help all you want, but I made sure this whole area was sound proof and escape proof." spoke Yui.

"Grrr." she growled in rage. "You will die for this!"

Omni rolled his eyes. "I'll punch her in the face and you punch her in the cootch."

"Wait! You can't do this." she spoke up in fear. "What did I ever do to you two?"

"Nearly made me give up horror." Omni glared with pure hate. "Among the fact you are a genocidal idiot with a clone mentality! Need I go one with the man babies you turned and aged into Tomies?!"

"I did-"

"YOU! FUCKING! DID!" Omni interrupted in rage.

Cynthia blinked. "Daddy, can I eat her?"

"Not yet. And let's not forget the fact you charm men into following you, making them kill each other over you, and even turned several innocent girls into you or made them see your ghost and drove them mad. Every time I see you get away with it, it makes me slap my forehead. And that's why we're gonna make sure that you, and your clones, will never spread again. This is the time for your...species or whatever, perishes, but not before one thing. Omni, don't you think Jack can make use of her DNA?"

"Yep, but I have to rid of the old personality so he doesn't turn the girls or guys into this bitch." He said while forming a large syringe from his right arm. "So you break her body, I'll break her mind."

"Don't you dare!" the woman growled as the clones popped out of her body.

Omni sighed before summoning several more Beowolfs. "Destroy the clones."

" **AROOO!** "

" **AROOO!** "

" **AROOOO!** "

" **AROOOOO!** "

The clones yelled as they were torn apart while Cynthia formed two blades with her arms and helped hack any down when they tried to run.

Tomie growled before seeing Yui holding a large sword. 'I need to escape! They're going to end me...wait. What if I can get my blood into their mouths?'

"Hey Yui." Omni said while getting ready to strike. "Are you going to cut her up already?"

"Yup, but….maybe I should let Cynthia gobble her up instead."

"Fine." He said before looking at Cynthia. "Hey! Time to go wild on miss fossil!"

"Ya!" She giggled before jumping towards the woman.

'This is perfect! I'll be reborn a million times with her body!' She thought before getting cut in half by the blades and her blood went into the slime.

"Ew." She said before gagging. "You're blood is nasty! Like dried prunes!"

She fell back before forming clones and legs. "He he he he HAHAHAHAHA!"

Omni looked at one Beowolf. "Weirdo."

BOOM!

Only for it to explode into darkness.

"...ew."

"AHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Tomie who felt her cells inside Cynthia's body twitch and begin growing….for about a second, then she went wide eyed when she felt them slowly begin to dissolve.

"Needs more salt." Cynthia said with a loud burp. "And less beans."

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" 'Why isn't it working?!'

Omni yawned. "Give up, no one here is going to get converted into a clone. We are god's you know."

"My little girl here is more like a deity in training, so yeah, no cells in her are gonna be a clone of you. In fact, now that she's had a meal, I think it's time to turn the heat up. Who's up for a barbeque?"

"Me!" Omni laughed while summoning a large flamethrower. Which exploded. "Ow."

Cynthia blinked before instinctively making a eight sided box appear from her chest. "Love Sign."

"What the?" Tomie said before seeing a massive laser of color forming from the slime's mouth.

"MASTER SPARK!"

ZEEEEEEEE!

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as the now massive line of pain hit her and caused a large hole in the center of town as well as the nearby mountain.

Yui blinked and put shades on as the blast engulfed all of Tomie's body.

"Marisa knows how to make a deadly ability." Omni said while taking some DNA from a clone before Cynthia decided to spin around with the attack still going. "Oh SH-AHHHH!"

The blast went out and blew several buildings away into nothing.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tomie screamed before her atoms were destroyed and her soul disintegrated into nothingness.

(Two long minutes of Master Spark destruction later)

ZEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cynthia kept on blasting the town into nothing as she finally stopped at took a deep breath. "Wow...I'm thirsty."

Omni looked around the now destroyed city and sighed. "Yep, she's just like you Yui."

"That's my girl!"

She smiled before walking to Yui and kissed him. "Daddy, did I do good?"

"Good? I'd say you damn near amazing! And you even took the time to fully make sure that no cell could survive around here. Granted it would be easier to make the whole world burn as a precaution, but we'll work our way up on that point when you learn a few more tricks."

She smiled at that as Omni looked at the syringe.

"Mmmm." He said before putting some dark red dust into it. "There, now the soul and personality will be destroyed by the end of the day. Jack is going to love his new monster girl species."

"And probably working on his own daughters if what he told us is spot on. Speaking of which, maybe you should consider doing the same."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know, raising a little fella to grow up and be their own person. In short, I'm suggesting you become a papa."

"..." he blushed. "But...I might hurt the child. I mean I can't pick up a kitten."

"You will be a good daddy." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Well I'm not gonna push the issue, but it would be something. After all, now that I'm officially a parent, I've actually felt more restrained because I want Cynthia to be an eventual goddess of chaos, but even I know you can't go too much. One because it could blow up too many worlds, and two because if that happens things will become boring and cliche."

"..." he sighed. "Well Bell always wanted a few daughters." He then looked at the sky. "Fine, but on my own terms, meaning no crazy antics from you Yui."

"Can you be more precise? I have several definitions of crazy antics."

"Meaning don't try to push the topic by turning humans or monsters into my daughters. I don't want you to make one for me, it feels like...well taking care of you again."

"Burn." Cynthia chuckled.

"Trust me dude, I won't. I'll let you figure out what you have in mind, but word of warning, make sure Bell isn't gonna wanna get married first. Having daughters with her is one thing, but getting hitched? Try to get a damn good lawyer."

"..." he went wide eyed. "OH SWEET FUCK! I FORGOT THE MARRIAGE CEREMONY!"

"Seriously?" spoke Yui and Cynthia in unison.

"Yes!" He snapped before panicking. "Oh gods! I need to get everything ready! Get Jack! He's the cook!"

Cynthia sighed as Omni ran into a portal and fell into an ocean.

"LATER! I'M COMING BELL!"

"Yeah folks, considering how random our adventures are, think of them like comic books you find at the store that you aren't caught up with, leading you to be utterly confused." spoke Yui to the audience. "Just try to act like you've read all of our chapters and you'll be ok."

"Who are you talking to daddy?" Cynthia asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, now let's go see mommy again, I want her to see how you've started your first real steps to being a future cosmic goddess."

"Ok." She smiled. "Can I destroy a town again?"

"Well….oh what the hell, one more can't hurt. Go on ahead sweety!"

"Ok." She smiled before forming the box again. "Love sign: MASTER SPARK!"

ZEEEEEEEEEEEE!

And cue the rest of the countryside getting destroyed by a Doll Slime.

"That's my girl."


	182. Chapter 182

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 182

What if a petite trainer was slowly turned into a sissy by his Pokemon?

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go Gardevoir!" called out a trainer with short black hair, had a tan complexion and seemed rather petite with a large blue t-shirt and black pants with sneakers with his hair blocking his eyes a little.

Emerging from the ball was a tall white/cream colored feminine looking humanoid Pokémon with a pale green dress that neared 'her' ankles, a green 'top' and a red gem sticking out of the Pokémon's flat chest. The Pokemon landed while facing a floating one that was purple with two heads connected, no limbs, and had a skull and crossbones on it.

"A fairy against a poison? Wow you are stupid." The trainer's opponent mocked. "Go Weezing! Use Sludge!"

"Weezing!" spoke the Pokemon before hurling out sludge at the psychic type.

"Gardevoir dodge and use Confusion!"

"Gar!" The seemingly female Pokémon nodded and jumped out of the way, spinning almost like a dancer, before shooting a pulse of energy at the other Pokemon. It hit and made Weezing fly back and hit a tree making it dazed slightly. "Quick, now use Shadow Ball!" The trainer called, looking excited.

"Gardevoir!" the Pokemon called sending out the dark ball which hit and engulfed Weezing in a dust cloud.

"Did we get it?" The trainer asked eagerly.

The dust settled and showed the poison type on the ground with swirls in both sets of eyes.

"Yes!"

"Aw come on! You gotta be kidding me!" The other trainer snapped, returning his Pokémon with a grumble.

"Yes! Way to go Gardevoir!"

"Gar gar."

The trainer jumped and hugged the Gardevoir, laughing and cheering.

"Damn it, fine, here ya go." grumbled his opponent handing over the pokedollars. "Say, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?" asked the guy accepting the money.

"Because I figured it'd be wrong to leave a cute girl like you all alone tonight." he grinned before the trainer blushed lightly.

"I-I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!" The trainer yelled, blushing in embarrassment and shock.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes! I don't look anything like a girl!" The trainer defended, clearly not realising how thin and almost curvy his body was.

His opponent looked him over with a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes! You want me to show you my penis, because I WILL if that will prove my point!" The trainer snapped. "You are the fifth person today!"

"Ok ok, just checking." his opponent turned and sighed while walking away. "Dang it."

The trainer himself huffed with a red face and walked off with his Gardevoir following. "Are these trainers blind or what? I'm not into guys! I like girls!"

"Gar." The Pokémon said gently, 'her' arms held in front of her.

"I mean look at me, I'm no different than he was."

"Gar." The Pokémon sighed, rolling its eyes. 'Of course master, whatever you say.'

"Thanks Gardevoir, you always know how to cheer me up dude." The trainer smiled, clearly not noticing the sarcasm. "Let's set up camp, it's getting late."

The two found a clearing with the trainer throwing five pokeballs up before the pokemon came out. Emerging from the light were five Pokémon similar to Gardevoir, as in they were humanoid and looked rather feminine. Such as a Lopunny, Braixen, Lucario, Roserade, and Gothitelle.

"Hey guys, we are setting up camp." The trainer smiled at his team.

'Finally, I was getting cramped in there.' spoke the Lopunny via the mind, courtesy of Gardevoir using Psychic to link their minds together.

'Yeah, I can't wait to find a hot stud.' Roserade thought over the link, hiding 'her' face behind the flowers 'her' hands are made of.

'Cool your jets, don't we all.' replied the Braixen with a yawn. 'But first, let's get some food.'

'Unfortunately our trainer keeps denying the same.' The Lucario grumbled as it picked up sticks and gathered it into a pile.

"I heard that." he deadpanned while rummaging to get the tent out.

'Then just admit you love cock like the rest of us sissy sluts!' Gothitelle said calmly, giggling.

He blushed and shook his head. "Would you guys stop saying that?!"

Yep, you heard that. All these girly looking Pokémon... Were guys. They got dicks.

'Relax Josh, it's not that bad.' spoke the Lopunny leaning against a tree.

'Yeah. Getting your ass fucked by a big, strong, manly Mon with a large, throbbing, tasty dick is SOO good.' Roserade spoke lustfully, a small green dick throbbing between his legs as he drooled.

'Less daydream and more work.' spoke Lucario with a huff.

'Fine.' Roserade mumbled. 'Just trying to help our stubborn master.'

Josh groaned and tried to get focus back to his tent. 'Stupid gay Pokémon.' he thought, blocking his thoughts from them. 'I'm into girls, melons, titites, and big butts!' He repeated quickly, as if trying to convince himself.

The other pokemon though got fire wood and helped gather berries before getting a fire started.

'Why doesn't he admit he is just like us?' Lucario thought with slight annoyance while sitting on a log. 'It's not like he's hung like a Zebstrika, we've all seen him without any pants on.'

'And look at him! He is all thin and sleek and girly like us!' Lopunny complained, spinning around and posing sexily.

'And his ass is all tight and bubbly, perfect for hard fucking.' Gothitelle nodded in slight lust.

'Sometimes I wish he'd just admit it. He's not the kind for girls.' thought Braixen munching on a berry.

'... Maybe he just needs us to show him?' Gardevoir suggested making all of them turn to him with confusion.

'What do you mean?' Lopunny asked.

'Think about it, he keeps saying he prefers girls, but we all know that with his 'equipment', that any chance with a girl isn't going to last long, am I right?'

'The girl wouldn't feel anything.' Braixen giggled.

'Yeah, not to be mean, but I've seen rocks thicker than Josh's rod.' snickered Gothitelle.

'Well then, we just need to show him he is wrong and how to be the real him, shouldn't be too hard. Especially with two psychics.' Gardevoir plotted.

'Hmm, I am getting annoyed with him not seeing how much of a girl he is. I mean for Arceus sake, there are times I forget he's a guy.' remarked Lucario. 'How much more can a person hear before they get it?'

'But he isn't a guy, he is a sissy like we are.' Gardevoir countered. 'He just refuses to accept who he is.'

'Then what's the plan?' asked Braixen.

'That's the fun bit.' Gardevoir grinned .

Hours later Josh yawned, lying down on his makeshift bed and preparing to fall asleep. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better for me.' "Good night guys!"

'Good night!' the six called, holding off their hidden mischief.

John quickly found himself falling asleep, entering the land of dreams. He was walking down the hall of fame, having defeated the champion. He... He had really done it! He reached the end where he had to put his pokemon in the machine so they would be logged in. As soon as all his Pokémon were in the machine the wall suddenly opened and a golden light shone through, like the gates of heaven.

Beyond this open wall... Was a hot tub of all things. Inside said hot tub were some of the hottest women John had ever seen via newspaper and TV... And fantasised on occasion .

Sabrina, the psychic gym leader of Kanto, wearing a right purple one piece that had a circular hole cut open at the stomach of the suit to show her stomach. Her purple hair was down, curving along her shoulders in seductive waves.

Whitney, the normal type gym leader of Johto in a bright pink two piece bikini. The girls pink hair nestling against her shoulders as her breasts bobbed via the water.

Flannery, the fire type gym leader of Hoenn, wearing a black string bikini that covered next to nothing. Her red hair was down up in a ponytail as to avoid getting it wet.

Next to her was Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh. The famous MILF was wearing a black bikini that had several golden accents on her, her blond hair hiding one of her blue eyes that showed lust shining inside them.

After her was Elesa, the electric gym leader of Unova and a supermodel. She was wearing a black and yellow striped one piece, the supermodel holding her long sexy leg in the air as she cleaned it.

And finally was Diantha, the champion of Kalos. The famous actress was wearing white bikini with a long flowing white skirt-like accessory tied around her waist, the champion sitting on the edge of the hot tub with just her feet inside it like she was waiting.

"Hello Josh." they all spoke together making him gawk with a grin and blush. "Come right in and join us."

"J... Join you?" He gulped, his cloths seeming to disappear leaving him in just a white speedo.

"Of course, we wanna give you an extra special reward for becoming champion." winked Flannery.

"All of us." Diantha said, rubbing her breasts

"All for you." Cynthia moaned, blowing a kiss

He grinned and licked his lips before rushing over and jumped up before landing in the hot tub with a splash. The girls all giggled and squealed, when Josh emerged from the water his face was nestled between Sabrina's breasts.

"Comfy champion?"

"Very." He grinned, kissing her.

The girls all grinned and began kissing him and his body.

"Wow, you're so cute." Whitney giggled.

"Now, let's get these off." Flannery grinned widely, reaching down and pulling his speedo off. The second she had pulled the white swimwear to his knees the girls all froze, looking down at his penis.

"Shocked?" Josh smiled at them... And they began to laugh.

"Y... You call that a penis? It looks more like a clit!" Sabrina laughed, a rare sound and it came across as mocking and degrading.

"THIS is a dick." Whitney smiled as she stood up from the pool and moved her swimsuit aside, a large 10 inch cock flopping out.

"W... What?" Josh gasped at the sight as one by one the girls stood up and revealed matching dicks.

"Even us girls have bigger fuck meat than you." Elesa mocked.

"But you know... You can still sleep with us." Diantha smiled.

"YOU will be the 'girl' though, instead." Cynthia said with a tone of finality. "It looks like you're ready for the part anyway."

"Huh?" Josh blinked, noticing he was suddenly in a red string bikini "H-Hey! Where'd this come from?"

"Relax, it fits your body just right, just look," Cynthia pointed to her dick as it stood up rigidly. "We're all eager to try it out for ourselves."

"Now come on baby, suck our big dicks!" Flannery teased.

"N-No way!" he blushed while gawking at the size before turning and rushed out of the tub and for the exit only for Sabrina to get in his way.

"Now hold it right there." She glared and he found himself frozen. "This is only fair, since your micro-dick disappointed us and we were being nice and generous to let you have sex with us."

"Yeah, and besides, we're as hard as diamonds and need some help getting them down." spoke Whitney as they walked over and surrounded him.

"Now open up." Elesa licked her lips as Josh found himself on his knees, the supermodel pushing her throbbing member into his mouth.

His eyes widened and gave a muffled out response while feeling the heat coming off it and could feel it pulsating. He tried to pull back, but for some reason his head wouldn't move. His jaw wouldn't close either, so he could not try to bite the thick meat. All he could do was mumbled around the dick and whimpered. Of course this made his tongue unintentionally move around, teasing the underside of the cock and spreading its taste over his taste buds.

"Oh yeah, that's a good sissy." smirked the model while the girls moved closer with their dicks around his head.

'So... So many dicks!' he thought in fear, finding himself sucking the large shemale meet in his mouth as Sabrina and Flannery wrapped his hands around their cocks.

"Don't leave us out, we wanna feel you rub our dicks all over." Sabrina ordered, suddenly having a riding crop in her hand.

"Hmm... This ass." Whitney purred, massaging Josh's ass before giving one cheek a hard smack. "Much more suited for a sissy than a 'boy', I don't get why you try and deny it."

'Ok dream, time to end and wake up!'

"Time to eat up slut!" Elesa moaned as her penis began to twitch in his mouth.

"Let's make him look all pretty!" Cynthia smiled, her and Diantha jacking themselves off as they neared their limits as well.

'Wait, they wouldn't!' he thought before feeling the dick twitch in his mouth and felt something salty shoot in as Elesa moaned and held his head there with the others moaning too. The girls who were fucking his hands came, covering his face with their sperm before the champions followed blasting their baby batter all over his face. 'Shit!' he tried moving off, but it was like his body wouldn't listen and he could taste every drop shot into his mouth. His eyes widened as he felt his penis twitch and his bikini bottoms being stained with his own semen.

"You liked that, did you sissy?" Whitney purred in his ear. "I saw you cum Sissy."

"N... No..." Josh tried to argue.

"Sissy, sissy, sissy, sissy." The girls all said as one, again again and again as the world seemed to fade.

"Gar, Gar." Gardevoir called using normal PokeSpeak, waking Josh from his sleep.

The boy slowly blinked before going wide eyed and sat up with a scream.

'Josh! Josh calm down!' Gardevoir spoke putting a hand on his shoulder. 'What's wrong?'

"N... Nothing. Just... Just a bad dream." He lied, shaking his head.

'Really? It looks like it was a good one.' Gardevoir commented, pointing down to the small tent he was sporting and the stains on his bed.

He blushed and covered the spot while seeing the other guys slowly waking up.

'Morning.' yawned Braixen scratching his ear before his nose twitched and he looked at Josh and then the tent making the trainer turn brighter red. 'Josh?'

"D-Don't look at it!" he jumped up and rushed off while the Pokemon shared a look.

'Step 1.' they thought together.

(Later)

Josh himself had managed to calm his hard on and changed into a clean pair of pants and underwear while getting the guys in their pokeballs and was on his way down the road. It was silent, as a Pokémon journey tends to be when you travel alone. And he found his mind wandering back to his dream again and again.

'Why would I dream something like that? I mean the first part was going awesome, but then it become so...wrong!' He thought, trying to ignore the fact that dream made him cum. He slapped himself before spotting a town up ahead and booked it while hoping he could get his mind off it. He ran as fast as he could, nearing the town.

"Finally! Maybe now I can really relax and grab something to eat that isn't berries." He smiles, walking into town only for his eyes to widen slightly. He could see people walking by like normal, but that wasn't the shocking part.

No. Instead every single man seemed to be naked!

All of them didn't seem bothered or noticed, but Josh could literally see them clearly and without any problem. EVERY detail. From muscle, fat, and especially dick size. So many dicks.

He gaped and stared, making some of the people confused and creeped out before Josh covered his eyes. "P-P-Put some clothes on you perverts!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" One girl blinked.

"I'm talking about every guy in their birthday suit!" Josh yelled.

"... No one's naked kid, you've got problems." She blinked and walked off.

"Oh come on! Are you blind or what?"

"Maybe you need to see a doctor." She called back mockingly.

He frowned before pulling a pokeball out and brought Gothitelle out. "Gothitelle, I need your opinion on something."

'What is it Josh?'

"Look at everyone here, what do you see?"

She looked around while inwardly giggling. 'People Josh, what else?'

"Tell me seriously! What do you see!" He ordered.

'Oh! Well, for some reason the guys are naked, and I like it~'

"You see it too! So I'm not crazy!" Josh cheered.

'Actually I always see guys as naked, I like their bodies so much I can perfectly imagine them naked and do so 24/7.' Gothitelle added, shattering Josh's joy.

"What?!"

'Ooh! Look at that one! Now he's someone I wouldn't mind spending a little alone time with.'

"Oh... Oh god..." Josh muttered in horror. "Is...Is my mind tricking me or is it MAKING me see them naked?!'

'Oh! That guy has some REAL nice meat! Oh, I want that DEEP in my boipussy!' Gothitelle thought happily as he looked at one of the guys and licked his lips. 'What do you think Josh? It looks SO juicy!'

"S-Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled covering his eyes and ran off in a random direction.

'Josh watch out!'

"Gah!" He yelled, bumping into a guy and falling on his ass. "Ow, hey watch it-" he stopped when he looked at the guy and literally saw he was huge, by muscle mass and girth. He looked like a walking bodybuilder. And he was eye level with the big cock between the man's legs.

"I should be telling you that, you're the one running into people with your eyes covered."

"S... Sorry." Josh mumbled while looking away as Gothitelle ran over and blushed with hearts in his eyes.

'Hubba hubba!' he thought, rubbing against th muscular man.

"Is this your Gothitelle?" The man asked with an alternating gaze.

"Yeah." Josh nodded with embarrassment while moving over to pull Gothitelle away from him. "Excuse him, he tends to be clingy."

"He?" The body builder blinked while Gothitelle let out what sounded like a whine as Josh dragged him away. 'Huh, cute girl.'

"Stop flirting with everyone!" Josh hissed at his Pokemon.

'Aw, but come oooon! He was as hung as a Rapidash!'

"That doesn't mean you just go up and rub up against him like some hooker!"

'I'm no hooker! I would have done it for free!' Gothitelle huffed.

"Yeah well you're going back inside." he held the pokeball up before returning Gothitelle and brought out Lucario.

'What is it Josh? Another battle?'

"No, I just needed someone to talk to who wasn't ready to spread his legs." he grumbled in annoyance while blushing.

'Depends if a hot guy is feeling me up, if so then I'm fine with it.' Lucario shrugged lightly.

"Look, let's just go somewhere that DOESN'T have naked guys."

'Sure.' Lucario nodded as they walked down a street with Josh looking at the ground.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his mind was absorbed with doubt and confusion.

Lucario himself though saw where they were going and silently grinned. However he did not say anything.

"Lucario, if I see one more naked guy, please slap me."

"Sure." he giggled before slowly stopping him before he could run into a mannequin.

"Huh?" Josh blinked, looking up and saw the mannequin was wearing a sleeveless red dress and was shaped like a woman. "Wait, what the..." He could almost see himself in that dress. That's when he looked around and saw numerous other girly outfits and dresses. "Wait, where am I?"

'You walked right into a women's clothing store.' Lucario commented casually.

"What?! Why didn't you stop me?!" He gasped and asked.

'You were looking down and I figured you knew where you were going.'

"I... I... Yeah..." Josh whispered, his imagination running wild as he looked at the cloths. He imagined several real women wearing them including the ones from his nightmare. Those sexy futa gym leaders and champions, wearing these outfits... And pulling out their cocks.

Meanwhile he was wearing different female clothing, eager to pleasure them.

Lucario saw his face turning red and noticed a bulge forming in his pants making him inwardly chuckle before coughing. 'Josh?'

"Huh?" He asked, not being broken from his thoughts.

'You're pitching a tent in your pants.'

"Gah!" he jumped and covered the spot while ducking behind a mannequin and hoping no one saw it. 'W... What the hell did I do?!' he thought in worry. 'W... Why am I hard?'

"Um, excuse me sir? Can I help you?"

"Gah!" He jumped, spinning around and saw a red headed woman with a black dress and name tag looking at him confused.

"Can I help you with our products? Are you a customer?"

"I... No..." He commented gently.

"Then would you mind not standing behind one of our mannequins?"

"Okay." He nodded, trying to cover his crotch as he walked away.

The woman blushed while Lucario snickered. 'I need to work on keeping perverts out of the store.'

Josh basically ran off, blushing before hiding around a corner and saw Lucario smiling.

'Your face reminds me of a Magikarp."

"Shut it." Josh glared weakly while frowning at the bulge. "Don't say a word of this to the others."

'Fine.' Lucario shrugged. 'But you would have looked like a REAL sexy girl in that dress.'

"NOT HELPING!"

Lucario shrugged and returned to his ball.

'Step 2.' They thought.

Josh had spent the rest of the day walking around the town in thought and the sun was setting. He was in a random alley when he bumped into a guy, the same body builder from earlier. "S-Sorry!"

"Huh?" The body builder blinked. "Hey you are the girl from earlier, with the Gothitelle... You selling?"

"... Selling?" Josh blinked, ignoring the girl comment for know while trying not to look at his cock which was hardening for some reason.

"Yeah, you know. Offering BJ's and pussy fucks for cash?" The body builder whispered down to him.

"N... No! I'm not a hooker!" Josh huffed.

"So you do it for free then?" He blinked. "I mean, why else would you be in an alley this late."

"I-I was just walking around!" he blushed while stunned at how bigger the dick looked with it getting more and more hard.

"You sure? We can go back to my place if you want." He commented while looking Josh over and enjoying what he saw.

Josh's imagination once again went wild at that. 'Oh Arceus! It looks nearly as big as my arm! He's seriously wanting to fuck me!' He thought, licking his lips a bit at the dick while unaware he was pitching a tent in his pants again. He could imagine himself sucking that cock, maybe even fucking it.

Luckily the bodybuilder didn't notice the bulge and moved close enough to Josh to where the boy swore the dick nearly touched his leg. "Come on, what do you say?" The body builder grinned, breaking Josh from his thoughts.

"M... Maybe another time." He said, saying the first excuse to get out of there he could, before he ran to the Pokémon center.

"Damn, she looked like a virgin too." The bodybuilder sighed.

Josh quickly ran to his room in the Pokémon center, falling onto his bed while his pokeballs were set aside. "Gah! This day sucks!" He yelled into his pillow.

One of them popped open before Lopunny came out and saw him in the state. 'What's wrong Josh?'

"I'm going insane!" He groaned/yelled.

'Want a hug?'

"Please." He sighed.

Lopunny moved over and pulled Josh into a hug while patting his back and hiding a smirk. 'Soon master, soon.' he thought gently before pecking Josh on the cheek and looked him in the eye. 'Maybe I can help cheer you up.'

"Huh?" Josh blinked.

*Later*

Lopunny lead Josh through a different forest with a smile as the human was lost.

"Where are we going?"

'I told you, it's a secret. I remembered this place when I was just a Buneary and figured you might like seeing the place where I spent most of my life at before I evolved and got caught by you.'

"Okay." He commented while inwardly surprised they happened to stumble across the area without realizing it. "Was it fun?"

"It was the best place to be around."

"Well... I am looking forward to seeing it." He commented before Lopunny stopped and pointed ahead making him look and see a common daycare center with a large fenced off area. "You came from a daycare?" He blinked.

'Yup, the owners wanted to keep me, but when I evolved they had to release me since they didn't have the space. They liked to keep me inside the house and was worried I'd get taken if I slept in the fenced area.'

"Why did you bring me here?" Josh asked curiously.

Lopunny giggled before dragging Josh over to the fence before stopping. 'Sit back and watch.'

"... Okay." Josh blinked and sat down and looked out in the area before spotting a large Zebstrika walking over near what looked like a Stantler. "Ok, they're pokemon."

'Wait for it.'

"Waiting." He commented with slight annoyance before seeing the Zebstrika suddenly mount the stantler and start mating, making him drop his jaw while Lopunny watched with a smile. "What...the...fuck!" He yelled. "W... why do you want me to watch this?!"

'What? I figured if you got a chance to see some real time fucking it'd liven you up.' smiled Lopunny while licking his lips. 'Ah, this brings me back to my time here. I use to be so shy all the time, it was so bad I actually got a lot of attention from most pokemon who were dropped off. Big, strong, muscular ones who wanted a little test run before mating season.'

Josh could only stare, his brain having shut down. He could not think of anything to say, or even think to cover his eyes or ears as he listened to Lopunny's tail/watched the Zebstrika and Stantler mate. Seeing the Stantler gasp and seemingly moan made him tug at his collar and went wide eyed when he turned and saw Lopunny's dick slowly rising out from his groin. 'What the hell?!' he thought, especially as Lopunny began to masturbate right there in front of him!

'Oh yeah.' hummed the normal type. 'I remember when I got taken like that by a Ponyta. He was shy, but when he went at me, he did it like a champ. If he came back as a Rapidash I would have been in heaven!'

"A... Rapidash?" Josh asked, gulping at the image while staring at the two pokemon while unknowingly getting a glimpse of the Zebstrika's girth as it moved in and out. It was big, bigger than any humans dick. He felt himself getting warmer the more he stared with his pants getting tighter, something Lopunny notice and grinned before reaching over to slowly pull them down without Josh noticing.

Soon his penis was free for the world to see, the night air softly blowing past it.

He jolted and came to his senses before groaning when he felt a soft hand grab and rub his dick while his face turned red. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Lopunny just moaned, giving Josh a hand job while licking his fingers,

The human groaned and held onto the fence while the sounds the Stantler kept making made him stare as the Zebstrika rammed into it harder and harder. Seeing the way the massive meet spread those pussy lips the magnificent rod striking hard and fast dominating it's mate.

'It's so big, it makes my dick look like a toothpick.' he thought with a groan from the soft hand of his pokemon who was leaking precum himself while wishing he could get the dick. That was when he felt furry fingers rubbing against his anus, slowly pushing in. "A-Ahh!"

'Relax.' Lopunny soothed, pushing in carefully and slowly while he kept rubbing his own red dick. 'Go ahead and touch yourself and I'll handle you back here.'

Josh whimpered, wrapping a hand around his penis as those soft brown fingers slid in and out of his ass. He started to grip and slowly rub his dick while feeling humiliated and glad no one else was around. And yet he was imagining he was that Stantler and the fingers being pushed inside him where that Zebstrika.

'Your hole here is snug and real tight.' Lopunny praised while giving Josh's ass a squeeze making the guy jump, but not stop gripping his dick. 'I'll bet the big boy in there would have a field day with you.'

"He... He would tear me apart." Josh mumbled.

'But you'd probably like that feeling.' Lopunny smiled as he removed his fingers, rubbing his dick against his trainers asshole. 'In fact, why don't we help you loosen up?'

Josh could only moan, feeling the PokeHood push into his virgin asshole making him grit his teeth and grip the fence harder while Lopunny hummed and moaned.

'Oh yes! It's been way too long since I felt a nice tight asshole.' Lopunny moaned. 'I mean I prefer getting fucked but getting TO fuck every once and a while is a great change of pace.'

Josh gasped when the dick was fully sheath inside and let out a groan when he felt it start to move in and out. Pleasure sparked through his body, lightly thrusting back against the smaller than average dick inside him. 'My pokemon's actually in my ass!' Josh thought, happier than he thought he'd be while rubbing his dick harder while seeing the Zebstrika go faster. "Fuck... Fuck Fuck fuck... FUCK!" He moaned in time with Lopunny's thrusts, suddenly cumming, but his bunny did not stop. His world went white as he screamed in mind numbing pleasure, his small penis shooting cum on the floor. But even when his orgasm was over, Lopunny was still fucking him. And because of that the overwhelming ecstasy he felt from cumming never subsided, his penis hard again in seconds and eager for more.

'Oh fuck yeah! Your asshole is getting tighter and tighter!' Lopunny praised. 'I wonder how many times you'd cum if a stud was fucking you?'

Josh groaned and let out incoherent moans with each thrust. His mind was basically mush by now, enjoying the pleasure.

'Guess you can't even hear me.' Lopunny teased, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. 'Then I guess I'll give you a nice big creampie to help you really relax!'

Josh just continued to moan, his eyes rolling up as bit while letting let another load on the ground.

Lopunny moaned, filling his backside with his cum. Soon the normal type stopped with him and Josh panting and leaning against each other. 'That was good.' Lopunny thought happily while Josh himself was about half way coherent. Lopunny picked his trainer up bridal style and carried him back to the Pokémon Center, letting Josh drift to sleep.

Once again Josh found himself in the hall of fame, but this time he was actually more coherent to where he looked around curiously. It progressed as last time, even though he took his time, as he arrived at the hot tub and saw the same girls before in the same bikinis. With the same dicks

"Welcome back." They all smiled, their dicks hard.

"H... Hi." He blushed, in the bikini again as he entered the hot tub.

"This time we'll make sure you can scream your little head off." Sabrina purred into his ear, slipping a hand down the back of his bikini bottoms and he did not fight at all.

Whitney and Flannery moved over and began to slowly lick his nipples making him jump. However he just moaned, letting them do that while be found himself taking hold of their penises of his own free will. One of them shoved their dick into his mouth and began moving it back and forth with a laugh.

"See? You were meant to suck on our dicks." She laughed and moaned.

Josh did not see who it was, instead he started sucking and bobbed his head along her length eagerly He didn't know why he wasn't resisting, but all this attention was making him feel too good. He soon had the entire length down his throat, swallowing hard to try and pull the cum out of the girlcock.

"Oh fuck yeah!" she gasped while the cocks in his hands moved back and forth faster just as Sabrina reached his butt and started rubbing her fingers against his anus. She then pushed three inside him, sliding them in and out while spreading his hole. "Your cute little boi pussy is just begging for a nice strong cock."

Josh nodded at that, moaning as the cock in his mouth suddenly came and filled his stomach. He groaned feeling the warmth while his own dick popped out of the bikini without him noticing precum leaking on the floor. He was soon pulled away from the dicks, gasping as he was being held up by two hands holding him by the knees. He looked down and saw a dick near his ass with breasts pressed up against his back making him gulp. He reached down and spread his ass willingly making the woman holding him chuckle.

"See? you're starting to accept your true sissy self." She said, pushing inside and making him moan.

Josh looked over and saw Cynthia's beautiful face, kissing her as he moaned as he broke the kiss. He looked back at the other girls as they rubbed their dicks waiting for their turn, Diantha's being wet showing hers was the one he had been sucking... All thoughts soon left his head as his mind turned to mush, Josh moaning like a girl as the champion began to move him up and down her thick hard cock.

"Oh yes, your boi pussy is nice and tight. I'll bet it'll try and milk every drop of sperm out of my dick, won't it?"

"Yes." He moaned out, not listening to his own voice while his cock flopped from the movement making him gasp while Cynthia reached up to tweak his nipples which were getting hard. He was soon cumming, his semen shooting out and falling to the floor in small drops, but Cynthia was not not even close.

"You're so sensitive and eager you can't even hold out for a few seconds, how shameful."

"Fuck.. fuck me!" He moaned, not even registering what she said while trying to move his ass over more of the cock while his nipples got rock hard. "Oh fuck me!"

The dream continued, each girl getting a turn fucking him in various positions making him moan and gasp with his ass feeling amazing. Soon he was in his knees, his hands cupped in front of his face as the girls where all around him. They where stroking themselves, ready to give him a bukake.

"We'll make sure your skin is stained with our sperm." They all smiled, moaning as they started cumming and made sure the sperm shot over his face, hands, and especially around his back.

Josh moaned, licking up all the cum happily...

He soon found himself waking up, licking his pillow and looking confused with his pants feeling wet again. "What... Was that?" He blinked as he sat up and saw a wet spot again making him sigh and rub his eyes. "Something is wrong with me." He mumbled.

We now skip ahead few days where Josh was on the road again. Josh... Well there had been a slight shift in his attitude. He was being more feminine in a lot of ways, and was welcoming his strange futa dream every night. But he had never crossed that line. By being more feminine, we mean he had begun to be more quiet if he got flustered, glancing at women's clothing more, and even pondered on trying some free samples of makeup.

He was currently blushing with shame as he left a town. The reason? ... He had bought some women's underwear in said town

'I can't believe I did that, and I can't believe the cashier thought I was a girl at the same time! I'm still wearing a boy's clothes.' He thought, entering a forest. Plenty of shade... He could... Get changed and no one... Would know. He looked around for any spot and saw a thick tree before he moved over quickly and felt his heart rate going up. He quickly stripped naked, shaking in nervous joy and reached into the bag before pulling out a pair of white and blue striped panties. "I hope these don't ride up." He mumbled, slipping his slim legs into the holes. He had not even noticed that he had been shaving what little hair grew on his legs, making them look even more feminine. Holding the material he pulled them up his legs, nestling them on his hips. They hugged his penis and balls, the male organs making a small bulge, but besides that they framed his ass and his hips perfectly

He looked down and blushed while noting how soft they were and turned his head to see how much his ass stuck out more. 'I... Look sexy.' he thought, rather proudly, before he reached down and pulled out the matching bra. He slipped it around his chest and blushed harder while walking over near a pond and looked at his reflection. He did look like a thin, petite girl in her underwear. Rather pretty and innocent. "Wow." he pushed his hair up to get a clearer look. "I really do look like a girl, no wonder so many guys like asking me out over and over."

Maybe he should take the offer next time...

That was when he heard moaning in the forest. He quickly moved to the tree and glanced around in fear of someone spotting him. He could not see anyone... And decided to follow the sound, not noticing that Roserade had let herself out.

Said grass type silently giggled seeing Josh's new underwear and felt excited, but kept it to himself.

Josh peaked through some leaf's and saw two trainers fucking with a man bent over against a girl who was braced against a tree and taking it rough and fast making her moan over and over. Josh could only stare in wonder and envy as a small bulge formed in his panties.

"Oh god yes! Fuck me harder damn it!"

"Don't talk back bitch!" grunted the man slapping her ass making her moan. "You're my hole to fuck, don't boss me around!"

"Oh yes! I'm sorry!"

"Just shut up and moan slut!" He ordered, thrusting harder as Josh licked his lips and felt his body tingle for some reason.

... No, not some reason. He knew why he was horny. He was getting excited at seeing the dick going in and out with the dreams coming back to him. He wanted that to be him, being fucked by a big strong man.

Roserade himself looked over from his spot and let out a giggle before moving over near Josh's ass and gave it a quick pat.

Josh wiggled, pushing his ass against the hand before turning and jumped seeing who it was with the pokemon smiling.

'Wow Josh, who knew you were a peeping time.'

"Sh... Shut up!" He huffed

'Aww, don't be like that. Why don't we join them?' he grinned'

"W-What?"

'Come on. Let's get out of these bushes and join that fucking.' Roserade said in excitement, already hard. 'Lets be that man's sluts with that girl!'

Josh blushed and looked at his pokemon and the couple before taking a deep breath and gave a slow nod.

'Lets go!' Roserade cheered, dragging him out while the couple didn't notice as the guy grunted and started cumming inside the girl.

"Oh fuck yes, fill me up!" She moaned.

"Um, e-e-excuse us." Josh stuttered, catching the two's attention making the girl blush in embarrassment while the man looked down and spotted the bulge in Josh's panties and the hard on Roserade was sporting.

Roserade purred, rubbing against him.

"Hey, who are you?" The guy frowned.

"I-I'm Josh." Our trainer said, looking down shyly.

"Looks more like a slutty sissy to me." The woman giggled seeing the underwear. "I say we let them join, it'll really spice things up out here."

"Fine." The guy shrugged, moaning as Roserade had started sucking his balls as he pulled out if his girl. "Then you two can clean this mess up."

"On your knees." The woman explained with a giggle. "And suck his cock."

The Roserade and Josh did so and stared at the dick covered in sperm making Josh feel nervous and Roserade lick his lips eagerly before leaning back down to lick and suck on the balls.

Josh took a deep breath, getting to work and lick the cock while the man groaned from the ball sucking while his girlfriend watched and rubbed her breasts.

"Ooh. He seems eager." She giggled.

Josh himself wanted to move away and wash his mouth, but the warmth and smell of the dick and cum was clouding his mind. In fact it seemed like he was quickly becoming addicted to the taste. 'I can't stop licking this all up, it's so salty, bitter, and it's making my head swim.'

"Damn, he's a good slut." The guy moaned with a hand on Josh's head while getting rigid again, which his girlfriend noticed.

"Oooh." The woman giggled happily "You went nuts on me, but you sure seem to have plenty of energy for a sissy slut sucking you off."

"He's that good." He moaned while lightly thrusting his hips. "Probably been doing this a while."

Roserade giggled, pulling back from the man's balls to watch his trainer work. 'Keep it up Josh, try bobbing your head.' Roserade urged.

The male gulped and started to slowly slide more of the dick into his mouth while it slowly stretched his lips open. The tip slid into his throat as he gagged a bit but kept going. 'It's so big, it makes my own look like a toothpick, and it's like a lollipop.' He began to suck hard, bobbing his head.

"Oh fuck yeah, suck on it like a straw you little slut."

Josh moaned, sucking harder while the girl got an idea and moved over, sat down, and reached over before grabbing Roserade and Josh's dicks making them gasp before she began rubbing them.

"These are so cute." She giggled while Roserade hummed and Josh groaned while the man grabbed his head and began making him bob his head up and down faster.

"Come on, deeper! I want to cum down your fucking throat!" He grunted.

'Oh god! The tip is hitting the back of my throat!' Josh thought, hearts in his eyes.

"Make sure to lick all over at the same time!"

Josh nodded, sucking as hard as he could while Roserade moaned around the balls feeling the girl lick his dick and then lick Josh's. Josh jumped a bit at feeling the lick, cumming as sperm filled his mouth and throat.

"Oh fuck yeah! Swallow my splooge slut!" The man groaned happily, soon pulling his limp dick from the trap's mouth while Josh coughed with some of the sperm leaked from his mouth and the rest sitting in his stomach.

It tasted... Good. Almost like a salty drink that he never had, but secretly yearned. His ass tingled in need, Josh not noticing that he had began to finger his back hole.

The girl licked around Roserade's dick making the pokemon moan before the man pushed Josh on his back and moved down before yanking his panties off and exposing his rear.

"I'm gonna make you a bitch." He grinned down at him lustfully.

Josh stared at the dick as the tip rubbed against his ass making him shiver in anticipation. He reached down and spread his ass, wanting that deep inside him.

The man prodded at the entrance and began pushing against it making Josh moan. The man was a beast, spreading Josh's ass wide

"OH FUCK!" cried out the boy while the man groaned.

"Oh hell yeah! Now this is a tight ass!"

"Tighter than mine?" The girl frowned, fingering Roserade while licking his nipples. She was basically acting like the two were lesbians.

"A hundred times y-I mean, no!" he spoke up quickly seeing her frown.

"Humph!" She pouted, pulling out a purple double sided dildo. "Come on babe, we're going to have our own fun." She said to Roserade, licking the dildo and offering the other end to the Pokémon.

Roserade nodded eagerly and licked on it with the girl to make it all lubed up before the guy pulled back and pushed back into Josh making him let out a squeak.

"B.. big!" Josh moaned happily as he felt the dick slowly slide in and out which was opening his ass up making him grip the ground with precum leaking out.

The man soon pulled out, turning Josh onto his stomach and pushing back in harder making the boy jump and go wide eyed with a moan. "I'm gonna stuff your ass and make you moan like a bitch."

"I am!" Josh moaned in ecstasy.

"How's my cock feel in your tight little ass you little sissy?"

"Good! So good!" Josh moaned

Near them Roserade was on all fours, the girl pushing one end of the double sided dildo into his ass.

"Wow, it's going in better than I thought, you must have had tons of dicks in your boi hole back here." The woman laughed before she turned around, aiming the other end at her ass. She slowly pushed it in with a hum while slowly taking in as much as she could which caused it to also push more into Roserade's bottom.

Soon their backsides met, both moaning before they began to move back and then go back on the toy with the man reaching down and pinching Josh's nipples.

"Cumming! Cumming!" Josh screamed before feeling his sperm shoot out all over the ground and squeezing the dick tighter.

"Oh fucking damn!" The man groaned at the tightness while pinching the nipples and sped up his thrusts. "You're practically begging for my dick juice!"

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me!" urged Josh while feeling his brain turning to mush. "Cum in my Boipussy!"

The man sped it up making Josh cry out before he screamed before the sperm started gushing right into his rectum. "TAKE IT ALL!"

Josh's mind went blank as he screamed in pleasure, cumming again

Next to them Roserade and the woman were moaning happily as they fucked each other with that dildo.

"Oh yeah! Move your butt faster!" The woman moaned, their asses making loud slaps whenever they collided.

"Rose!" Roserade moaned, his tongue hanging out as he came all over the ground and kept on going with the tip nearing his prostate. Yeah, the dildo wasn't even giving him max pleasure yet. 'This is great! It's not the real thing, but fuck if this doesn't make my boi pussy feel great!'

(Later)

Josh and Roserade panted while on the ground, one covered in sperm and the other laying in some with a smile and having more energy than his trainer.

Their 'friends' had left them in their mess, panting and messy.

'Wow...that was FUN!' Josh thought in amazement while feeling some of the sperm leak down his hole and onto the ground.

Soon his other Pokémon walked towards him, holding his clothes and bags.

'Master, did you two have a fun time?' Gardevoir giggled.

Josh panted and just gave a slow nod while Braixen and Lopunny walked over before helping him back on his legs, even though they felt sore and numb.

They began to clean him up, smiling while Roserade got back on his feet as their trainer felt embarrassed.

'So Josh, what did you think~?' asked Gothitelle with a giggle.

"It... Was good." He muttered, Lopunny putting the girly underwear back on the trainer's thin girly body

'We can tell by your choice in underwear.' smirked Lucario.

Josh blushed and tried to hide his bulge, now looking ashamed.

'I knew it! I knew you'd be a great sissy!' cheered Gothitelle., the Pokémon all hugging him.

He sighed and rolled his head. "Look, are you gonna hold this over my head all day?"

'No, we want to help you be happy!' Gardevoir smiled, kissing him gently making him blush before she pulled back. 'And I know just the thing to do it.'

"O... okay." He gulped and nodded, accepting his future

'Great, time for some shopping.' spoke braixen before they started leading Josh back to the town.

(Timeskip)

'Ok master, you can come out now.' smiled Gardevoir with all six pokemon waiting outside the changing room.

"I-I-I'm not so sure, this feels a bit...tight."

'That's the point!' Lucario assured.

'Now come on out and let us see.' spoke Roserade with a grin. 'Unless you want us to go in and drag you out.'

"Fine!" Josh huffed and walked out making his team gasped and thought they were looking at an entirely new person. Josh now looked like a complete girl wearing a short sleeved yellow tank top that showed off his stomach with his shoulders revealed and showed the straps to the black bra he put on, a pair of tight black biking shorts that hugged his butt, a yellow ribbon tied in his hair, long white socks going up near his knees, and with some pink and white sneakers.

They began to clap/wolf whistle gently as to not overwhelm him.

"W-What do you think?" he blushed.

'I'd fuck you.' Gothitelle grinned.

'If you weren't in a public store I'd stuff my stick up your ass and make you suck my dick.' smiled Braixen.

'Heck once we are done with you, you'll be offering to do that with every guy you meet.' Lopunny winked.

Josh blushed and went to the register to buy the clothes while trying to keep from popping a boner.

Especially since he DID look like a sexy girl who wouldn't mind a fuck.

After he did, being called a miss, he and his pokemon headed through town. This was the start a new journey for him, ironically. But just as they reached outside the town, they came across two guys trying to fix their bikes. And by guys I mean ones who look like bodybuilders with tight tank tops, shorts, sneakers, and look like they could knock someone out in one punch.

"Hello boys, would you like a battle?" Josh smiled, having been 'trained' by his Pokémon for the last few days travel.

The two turned towards the 'girl' who winked at them and shared a look before turning to 'her' with grins and nodded. "Sure."

"Let's make it interesting." 'She' giggled "I'm low on cash so if you beat me, my Pokémon and I are all yours to fuck as much as you want." 'She' flirted.

"For real?" asked the first one. "That's awesome! You're on!"

"We doing a... 'double' battle?" 'She' licked her lips. "Or some 'one on one'?"

"Double!" the two spoke at once getting up and getting their pokeballs out.

Josh giggled, bringing out Gardevoir and Lucario.

The two guys brought out a Nidoking and Machamp who went ahead and started flexing seeing the feminine pokemon.

The two giggled, looking sexy and licking their lips.

The two pokemon let out battle cries and charged.

(Later)

"Mmmph!" moaned Josh around the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head back and forth on it while the other guy used his ribbon to tie his arms behind him and was burying his dick in his ass over and over with a grunt.

"I feel like this slut lost on purpose!" The man fucking Josh's ass laughed.

"You're telling me, he practically said nothing when our pokemon attacked." laughed the man face fucking Josh.

Josh just moaned and sucked, looking up at his eyes lustfully.

"Fuck yeah bitch, choke on my dick like you mean it!"

Josh came on the floor, taking the cock from her mouth and sucking his balls while the camera panned over which showed his whole team getting fucked by the guy's pokemon.

'Oh Arceus! Harder! Oh yes!' moaned Gardevoir with his skirt hiked up and was getting slammed against a tree over and over by the Nidoking.

'Fairy slut, such a tight ass.' Nidoking grunted in PokeSpeak. 'I was hoping to knock up a female Gardevoir, but I'm not gonna complain about an ass like this.'

Lucarior moaned, his face and shoulders against the ground as he was being fucked piledriver style by a Cacturne who was sliding in and out with a grunt.

'Damn it, your asshole is almost as snug as a keyhole.'

Lucario just gasped and moaned, his head rolling side to side as he drooled in pleasure.

With Braixen he was getting fucked doggystyle by an Absol while a female Sylveon was underneath licking and sucking on the tip of his dick. His eyes was rolled up, rocking between the two as he moaned.

'Aw, does the little sissy like his cock?' teased the Sylveon giving the tip a light nip making Braixen moan louder. 'If you can't speak up I'll have him stop.'

'Yes! Yes! I love his cock!' Braxin screamed in pleasure.

'You heard the sissy, give it to him like a real bitch.'

Braixen grinned .

Gothitelle was on his knees, getting a blowbang from a Machamp, a Hitmonchan and a Pangoro while still coming across as 'proper' and 'ladylike'.

'Oh yeah, that's the stuff.' groaned the Machamp.

'How is he so good?!' Hitmonchan moaned.

'I don't know, but this is amazing!' growled the Pangoro.

Gothitelle pulled his head back, nowhere near out of breath with strands of saliva connecting his plump lips to the tasty cock before he switched to the other.

'Ah! Come on, lick faster.' groaned Hitmonchan.

He looked up at him with lust filled eyes, reaching up to hold the throbbing penis... And then the suction became much harder.

"Ahh! Oh yeah!"

Lopunny, meanwhile, was in an... Interesting situation. He was bobbing his head on the dick of a Magmar while a Tentacruel was rubbing his nipples, dick, ass, and even stuffing his anus with several tentacles all at the same time. Talk about being caught between hot and cold.

'This Lopunny is a genuine slut, he won't stop clenching around my arms.' Tentacruel laughed .

'And oh fuck, the more you fuck him the harder he sucks!' Magmar moaned deeply. 'At this rate I'm gonna fill him with enough of my sperm that he'll look like a balloon.'

'Oh yes please!' he thought happily while licking around the tip harder before feeling something warm sliding over and around his dick making him moan as it showed a smirking Ninetails.

'Did you two think you could have all the fun? My pussy is aching for some dick too you know.'

Stars appeared in Lopunny's eyes as he giggled.

Over at Roserade he was grunting as two dicks were going into his ass belonging to a Throh and Empoleon. He was hanging limp, letting the two use him.

'I thought we'd get some prime pussy, not some stuffed up asshole.' grunted the Empoleon.

'Dude, don't complain! This green ass is the tightest thing I've ever fucked! And that's before you shoved your way in!' Throh grunted as he slammed in and out.

'Well I was impatient!'

'Dude, I'm saying this is the best hole I've ever fucked! So stop complaining it's not a pussy!'

'Just keep it up!'" moaned Roserade with his tongue hanging out. 'Give me your cum!'

The two tried moving faster while each of the pokemon getting involved were getting close. With a deafening roar the Pokémon all came, semen spraying on the ground and filling holes and covering skin.

Josh and his pokemon all cried out with smiles of bliss feeling like balloons from the hot semen.

Josh was on his knees, his mouth open as the cum sprayed all over his face and into his mouth. The two guys panted while Josh felt absolute bliss.

"Damn... Who the hell are you?" One guy panted.

"I'm..." Josh started, licking his lips with a slutty smile. "A sissy trainer whore who wants more of your big cocks and delicious cum."

(OMAKE)

We now see Ash, Brock, and Dawn currently heading into a pokemon center.

"Man, it's been ages since we were in a town." Ash smiled, his arm around Dawn.

"You said it, kinda feels like we've been in a forest for weeks." she smiled.

Brock's attention was drawn to a single figure, hearts in his eyes. He was staring at Josh sitting at the benches and was soaking up every detail on 'her' body. He walked off, heading towards the beauty. "Excuse me fair maiden, I couldn't help but notice your beauty from across the room and ask to know your name." Brock flirted, bowing.

Josh turned and looked Brock over while already feeling his ass tingle. "Hello handsome." He flirted. "You can call me Janna."

"Well Janna, may I just say I have never seen a beauty as amazing as you!" Brick flirted and kissed 'her' hand.

"Oh you." 'she' giggled. "How about we go somewhere private?" 'She' purred sexily.

Brock grinned and stood up with 'her' with steam coming out of his ears. "Sure! That sounds great!"

'Janna' giggled and lead him into the back to 'her' room.

(Later)

Brock was sitting on this 'girls' Ben as they kissed, unable to believe how lucky he was and was actually going to finally get lucky! And maybe be one step closer to finding a good mother figure for his siblings. Suddenly he felt something small but hard poking his stomach. He broke the kiss with confusion and looked down. He saw a bulge having formed in the 'girls' shorts.

'Janna' saw him looking and giggled before reaching down and slid them off letting 'her' dick stand up and made Brock look at it in shock. "There we go, now we can-"

Time came to a stop and then...

"AAAAHHH!" Brock screamed as he ran out of the room as fast as he could and right through the door leaving his shape in it while Ash and Dawn popped their heads out of their own room a few doors down in confusion.

"What was that?" The in her underwear Dawn blinked.

"No idea." The naked Ash shrugged.

Josh poked his head out of his room and pouted. "Awww."


	183. Chapter 183

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 183

Pyrrha summons her own servant.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY!

 _Jaune picked up the package and looked at the label. "It's for Pyrrha, no return address."_

 _"Oooh, are we going for three?" giggled Nora._

 _"Hope not." Mulan sighed. "It might be hard returning the world to its normal state."_

 _"Or maybe it will be a relic from my time?" Jeanne said while they sat on the beds. "Maybe some sheep bladder?"_

 _The students grimaced at that as Pyrrha started to open the box while the words: To be continued, appeared on screen._

Now back to the show!

-JNPR's room-

She looked inside the box and blinked as she saw it was a long orange scarf, about the size of her entire body, with some dried blood on it.

"A scarf?" Jaune looked disappointed.

"Well it looks ok." Jeanne admitted. "But it feels familiar somehow."

"Ren." Said Mulan while turning to him, still naked. "Maybe this piece of cloth is for her hair?"

"Nah." He said while Nora grabbed it.

"Hey let's use this to make a kite!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." spoke Pyrrha.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" She grinned before running out of the room. "In fact I'll go and fly it right now!"

"Nora come back!" Pyrrha cried out before running after her.

Jeanne looked at Jaune, Ren and Mulan before saying. "Should we follow them? They might get attacked by British soldiers."

"Or Huns." Mulan added with a frown.

"There are none of those around here." deadpanned Ren.

"Plus Pyrrha and Nora can protect themselves." He smiled as Jeanne blushed at that.

'Even his smile is kind!'

(With the two)

-Emerald Forest-

"You can't catch me!" Nora laughed while using the scarf as a kite.

"Nora put that down!" She yelled back while running deeper and deeper into the forest. "And get back here! There are Grimm in this part of the forest!"

"Relax Pyrrha!" She laughed while not knowing she was in a Creep hunting ground. "It's just you, me and this kite!"

'Sometimes I think we should tie a weight to her to try and slow her down.' Pyrrha thought before something rustled in the bushes.

" **ROAR!** " Yelled a massive Creep Grimm with one eye missing as it stood right in front of Nora.

"Woah!" she jumped and let go of the scarf making it drift slowly down.

It roared again before charging right at them, making Pyrrha think fast and get in between them.

CHOMP!

Which nearly made her a snack if she didn't dodge the attack.

"Nora! Run!"

"But we can take that Creep!"

" **ROAR!** "

"Just go!" She snapped as the Grimm charged at her again.

Nora groaned before turning and ran with Pyrrha behind her.

But as the Creep charged towards them, they didn't notice the scarf was in the creature's teeth or that some of Pyrrha's blood got onto it.

They ran faster and faster before noticing that they were reaching a large cliffside.

" **ROAR!** "

"Oh no, we're boxed in."

"Then let's fight!" Nora said before seeing more Creeps coming out of the bushes. "Oh crap."

" **ROAR!** "

" **ROAR!** "

" **ROAR!** "

"Nora, if this is how we end, than I want you to keep in mind, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sorry!"

That was when the scarf in the main Creep's mouth started to catch on fire before causing the Grimm to combust into flames.

" **RRRRRROOOOAAARRR!** " it screamed before stumbling around making the small Creeps back up.

Both girls blinked before the Creep fell over and turned into darkness.

But that was when a tall man with spiky light grass green hair that covered a bit of his left eye, wearing silver armor with flaps on the shoulder guards and an eagle on the chest plate, dark pants with silver boots that went to his knees, silver gauntlets with black fabric going from his hands to just below the elbows, yellow eyes, and a familiar orange scarf going around his chest and went behind his legs. In his hands was a long black black spear with a sharp tri tipped point at the very top of it. "Heh, so this is where my next battle is? Better than Troy any day."

" **ROAR!** "

He turned and saw some black creature surrounding two girls. "Great, monsters. And here I thought my ancestors got rid of the ugly ones."

"Who are you?!" cried Nora in shock.

He smirked before taking a stance and pointed his spear at one of the monsters. "Rider, but to my enemies I am Achilles! Greatest hero in the world and the invincible warrior! Ha ha ha!"

'Eh?!' Pyrrha thought before the man rushed right at the Grimm at a really fast speed, almost superhuman speed to be exact.

The Creep roared before running at the man.

He slashed and hit each one with the tip as it hit each one in the eyes. "You can't stop me, for I am the child of the gods!"

" **ROAR!** " One Grimm cries out before hitting at him, only for its jaw to break.

"Ha ha! You can't stop my Noble Phantasm: Andreias Amarantos (Heroism's Eternal Man): Amaranth of the Brave!" He laughed before hitting it in the neck and caused it to turn into darkness. 'What the? Are these things shades from Hades?'

"Damn!" Spoke Nora.

"Just who is he?"

"I don't know, but I like him!"

The man then jumped back before putting two fingers together and whistled.

ZAP!

A blue flash of energy hit the ground as a silver chariot, driven by three horses, one white, one black and the other brown, came out and went towards the monsters as the man jumped on.

"Take this! Noble Phantasm: Troias Tragōidia (Troy's Tragedy): Tempestuous Immortal Chariot!" He yelled out before the chariot became a pure green color and charged right at them at almost jet like speeds.

The Grimm were instantly knocked or blown away within seconds. Some of them managed to survive for a second before getting crushed to bits like grass under a lawnmower.

"HAHAHA! Is this the best you got?! I can take you all on!" He laughed before seeing one last monster and jumped out. "Noble Phantasm: Dromeus Komētēs (Runner Comet): Comet Form!"

" **ROA-** "

SWISH!

Pyrrha and Nora blinked for a second as the man appeared right next to them.

" **R….** "

CRASH!

And saw the Grimm explode into darkness.

"Holy shit!" the girls cried out in shock.

"Heh." Achilles smirked. "That wasn't much of a challenge. More like pest control." He then looked at the girls. "Are you two maidens ok?"

"Uh, yeah." spoke Pyrrha blinking. "Um, thank you."

He turned around and shook his head. "You're welcome, but why are you two out here? This place must be full of shades from the underworld."

"Shades? Those are Grimm."

"..." he looked around and blinked. "Sounds boring, but enough about that. I'm going to get out of this forest, you can come if you don't get in my way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nora frowned.

"Unless you're an Amazon or a warrior, don't go dying on my watch."

Pyrrha frowned as he started walking away. "What a jerk. He shows up out of nowhere and...wait, just WHERE did he come from?"

"Don't you remember?" Nora said pointing at his scarf. "He's like Renny's Servant. But not a girl."

Pyrrha facepalmed. "Then that means he must be your Servant, you were the one who grabbed it and brought it out here."

"No I didn't get blood on it." She said pointing to Pyrrha's hand. "And look at that tattoo."

She blinked before seeing a red tattoo of a spear with a strange woman on it with coral on her head, on her hand.

"If that's not your Servant I don't know what is."

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Achilles called out.

"Oh Dust."

(Later)

Pyrrha sighed while looking at her new Servant. 'I still can't believe I got a jerk like him.'

"Hey." He said while stopping. "I forgot to ask for your names, the heat of the battle must really affect my senses if I forget common courtesy."

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and this here is Pyrrha Nikos, your master."

He flinched hearing the last part. "What was that last name?" 'Why is someone using that name?!'

"Pyrrha Nikos." Said girl said with a nod. "It's nice to meet you."

He stood still while memories of a past life rushed into his head. 'How...did someone know that name?! Only that annoying Odysseus saw through my disguise!'

"And I'm also your master."

"Am I supposed to care?" Achilles frowned. "Kings and the like are just that, cowards and cheats. So don't get the idea in your head that you can tell me what to do, you have to earn that honor little girl."

"Little?" she frowned. "Look, I don't get why you're so arrogant, but don't think I don't know what this means. My friends have Servants too, and I know with a seal like this you have to listen, if I choose to use one that is."

"I see." He said before smirking. "But I'm not arrogant, just stating the facts."

"That you're the only one that can fight?"

"No, that you need to earn respect before trying to become something you're not." He said. "After all, I've been around longer than you, battled the greatest heros of my day, and even fought against a river god. Those were through my actions, not by a politicians tongue."

"Wow, he actually sounds smart." whispered Nora making the man frown.

"And you remind me of that brat Paris. All talk, no bite." He frowned. "Couldn't even fight well without his slut mother dragging him away."

'He must've been bad to get him angry.' Pyrrha thought before asking. "Just how are you still alive after that Creep nearly bit you?"

Achilles grinned. "I am invincible thanks to my mother dipping me in the Styx as a baby."

"And that's what exactly?" Nora asked.

"The river of the dead." He said before looking around. "So where exactly am I? And why does this place feel off?"

Both sighed before explaining the situation to him.

(One story later)

"..." He looked surprised while sitting on a rock. "So the grail is destroyed and this isn't Greece?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Now that's something Zeus would do for kicks." He chuckled. "So you want me to fight alongside these Servants until you can get the grail and fix the world?"

"Pretty much." Nora said. "And as long as you don't call us maidens."

"Aren't you?" He asked before seeing Pyrrha's armor and shivered. 'Just like that one battle, but way more awkward.'

"No, we're huntresses." frowned Pyrrha. "And we can handle ourselves in a fight."

"And you didn't fight those Grimm why?"

"We didn't have our weapons and my Semblance only works on metal."

"...Sembwhat?"

"Call it a special ability."

"Oh! So you're a demigod as well." He said while getting up. "So which god or goddess slept with your mother or father? Let me guess, it's Aphrodite or Zeus right?"

"Neither." frowned Pyrrha. "We mean it's an ability all hunters and huntresses unlock."

"Yea." Nora smirked. "Like me getting my ability after a lightning bolt hitting me."

Both turned to her in surprise.

"What? It didn't hurt."

"Either you are a daughter of Zeus or you're one lucky maiden." Achilles said bluntly before asking. "Why the name Pyrrha?"

"My mom called me this when I was born." Pyrrha frowned. "And why are you acting so weirdly to my name?"

He looked away. "It's a little embarrassing."

"You can tell us." Nora smirked.

"...I dressed up as a girl and called myself that as a youth. My mother didn't want me to die due to a prophecy."

Both girls looked at him before both stifled to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"Look it was either living with people forgetting my name or fighting at Troy and die a hero." He sighed. "But I fought for ten long years at the walls of Troy and went against the odds to become immortal in the hearts and minds of man. But that was for not since no one remembers my own name."

"Who are you again?" asked Nora with a chuckle.

He frowned before bonking her on the head. "Just stop before I throw you off a cliff."

"Ow! Hey that actually hurt!"

"Female or not, I hold no punches or strikes." He said with a frown before looking at Pyrrha. "So just what is this Semblance of yours do exactly?"

"I can mess with polarity, you know, magnetise metal objects to make them repel or attract to each other."

"So?" He said before Pyrrha tried to polarize his spear and failed. "If you're trying to use my weapon, it's made of the hardest metal from Olympus, home of the gods, and given by my father who was given this from my teacher. It's not something a average person can control."

She raised an eyebrow before trying his armor, causing him to start getting pulled in a direction catching him off guard.

"Hey!" He yelled out before crashing into a metal tower. "Oof!"

(Later)

Achilles grumbled while still stuck on the tower for what felt like hours.

"On the bright side, you helped lead us back to Beacon." joked Pyrrha walking over.

"Not funny." He said while looking annoyed. "Just let me down before I do something equally as bad as this spell you placed on me."

"Like what?" Nora said.

"How about getting dragged by your feet by my chariot?"

"That's not polite to say to two girls." smirked Pyrrha. "Maybe we should let him stick around a bit longer until we says the magic words, don't you think Nora?"

"Yep." She grinned. "And maybe you can get Coco to lend you her makeup kit."

He shivered at the mention of makeup.

But that was when something came out of the woods, something big and hairy.

" **Grrr.** " Growled an Ursa while looking for food.

"Hey look, he'll have a friend to play with too." Nora smiled before looking at Pyrrha.

"What?"

"Why not use your Servant's weapon on that teddy bear? Show that jerk you're talent."

"Not a good idea." Achilles said. "It's too heavy for you, especially for a one handed weapon."

"You kidding? Pyrrha here's a wiz when it comes to a spear and shield."

"So am I little maiden."

"Well she's much better than you."

" **Grr.** " The Ursa growled before noticing the three. " **ROAR!** "

"Oh yeah? Then try to lift it up, I dare you."

Pyrrha nodded before grabbing the weapon, and nearly lost her hand in the process of holding it. "UGH!"

"See? It's heavier than you."

"Oh please, Pyrrha can lift it with her pinky."

"UGH!" She grunted again before slowly picking it up and threw it at the Ursa.

SHISH!

" **ROAR!** " It cried out while hitting its shoulder, making it very mad as it charged at the three.

"See? Now put me down!"

"Just let me prove I'm a warrior!" Pyrrha frowned while the Ursa ran closer to them.

"You're not equipped to fight it! You're not a Spartan!"

"No, but I'm a huntress!" she made the spear come back before spinning it in the air and then sent it back at the Grimm at a different angle.

'She's using my Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear)? But it's made from Olympus so it can't be hexed.' Achilles thought before smirking. 'She must be good to do a miracle like this, or just lucky.'

The spear lodged itself in the Ursa's chest making it roar out in pain.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before Pyrrha sent the spear flying at the Grimm's eye. " **ROAR!** "

"That should do it."

It crashed to the ground and burst into darkness, only for the spear to disappear into green light.

"Hey? What just happened?" Nora asked in confusion.

"Seems my mana needs recharging." Achilles chuckled. "Looks like my master is a pool of mana, isn't that right?"

Pyrrha blinked hearing him say that. "Huh?"

"Look, I don't like kings but I'll follow you until you slip up and make me regret calling you my master."

"Then what do you say?"

"And that would be?" Achilles asked in confusion.

"Apologize for what you said about us."

"Oh, I apologize for saying you're maidens, even if you are technically greenhorns." He muttered.

Both shared a glance before walking away.

"Hey! Get back here! Master!"

"I don't hear the real apology."

"Just let me off of here!"

"Can't hear you." Nora said in a sing song voice.

"For the love of the vain and damn gods of Olympus, I'm sorry!"

"Much better." spoke Pyrrha before making his armor repel against the tower.

Only to go flying into her by accident.

"OOF!"

"Hey!" He frowned before noticing his head on her chest plate. "Kinda small for a maiden."

SLAP!

(Later)

-JNPR's room-

"Jaune." Jeanne said while sitting with Mulan. "Are you sure we can't go out and fight the British?"

"Or Huns, Ren?"

"For the last time, there are none."

Both pouted as Pyrrha and Nora walked in along with a man with a large red mark on his cheek.

"I said I was sorry master." Achilles frowned. 'Didn't expect the curse to not work with Slaps to the face.'

"It's never called for to say that about a girl, got it?"

"Fine." He deadpanned before seeing Jeanne and blinked. "Huh, so you were summoned too?"

"Rider of Red?!"

"Just Rider." He smirked. "After all, we aren't on the Black or Red factions now."

Mulan blinked before seeing a box coming out of a portal and landed on Nora's head with a large thud. 'That gotta hurt.'

"OW!" she cried holding the spot with a bump forming. "Where'd that come from?!"

"There." Ren said pointing to the box while unbeknownst to everyone a key shaped hole with an eyeball in it was watching them from the shadows.

' _Tryiyas ggtrivk, satloooxzy trikatavx._ ' It said in a dead tongue of madness.

Nora looked at the box and blinked. "Oooh! It's just like the one you guys got!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jaune whispered to Ren.

"Agreed, but maybe it's just a small Servant?" He said as Nora went to open the box as the _To be continued_ sign appeared on screen.


	184. Chapter 184

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 184

A mystery at a haunted mansion involving monster girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown Mansion on the outskirts of town-

RUMBLE!

BOOOM!

Lightning struck the area as we find ourselves a dark forest with no leaves on its branches. All the trees looked nearly dead and twisted making even small animals run off in fright.

But in the center of the forest, a large green victoria mansion with almost dark yellow windows and a large driveway going up to a black ebony front door. It's iron fences were covered in wires and went around the mansion, which was very large and even had a seventeenth century cemetery in the back with a large mausoleum in the center of it.

Driving near the area was a large bus big enough for a dozen people with the driver noticing the forest and shivering.

"This is Yama Mansion." The driver shivered. "And home of the late Balder Hel Yama, company founder of the Yama conglomerate."

"Finally." spoke up one of the passengers as the bus stopped. "I was ready to fall asleep on the way here."

"Agreed." Yawned another one. "So can we eat now?"

"We can eat when we get inside, now let's get going."

"Ok." Said one of the passengers. "Then we can have hugs?"

The bus stopped at the front gate as the doors opened.

"Well that will be twenty bucks each." The driver said nervously.

The occupants got up and walked on out while handing the driver and getting their luggage.

And that was when we saw who they were, monster girls! And each one very different in both species and styles.

The first being a green haired Dryad with a green leotard and leaf bracelets on both wrists. She had a C cup chest, red eyes and a large ass that nearly broke her leotard due to the hips.

The second being was a brown haired Mummy with a green sweater, very tight black pants, a D cup chest and tiny ass.

The third girl was a very tall white haired Dragon Zombie with a G cup chest, a black skirt and a white shirt with a chicken on it, with a massive set of hips.

The fourth was a brown haired Tanuki with a leaf on her forehead, a B cup chest and small ass, and in a business suit with bamboos printed on the tie while she adjusted her glasses.

The fifth girl was pink haired Jiangshi wearing a long gothic styled dress that covered her medium sized ass, a pair of H cup breasts, and holding several bags of Wendy's in her hands as she ate a half eaten baconator.

The sixth girl was a Vamp Mosquito with long raven hair, had a A cup chest and large set of hips, and wore a long white blouse with a black skirt and black stockings.

The seventh girl was a blue haired Phantom with a business suit that made her F cup chest and massive ass feel tight and ready to explode, and holding a suitcase in her left hand.

The eighth girl was a very big Atlach-Nacha with red hair, a massive ass, D cup breasts, and wearing a rocker's shirt and no pants or underwear, at all.

Finally the last girl was an Automaton who wore a maid's outfit, a C cup chest and small ass, with a blank expression and had light grey hair.

Each one looked at the mansion with interest as the door slowly opened up.

"Welcome to Yama Mansion." The Automaton said while walking ahead of them. "Go ahead and explore and make yourselves comfy."

"Thanks Mary." Said the Phantom. "Ok girls, let us get warm and read the will the late Balder left us."

"Mmmm." Said the Jiangshi while eating a entire box of large fries.

"Speak when you're done talking please." spoke the Dryad.

"Mmm." She said before gulping. "Ok Piper, and boy I love fast food! It's better than dumplings anyway!"

"It's not Ling Mo." Said the Vamp Mosquito with a yawn. "Blood is better."

"Fast food is superior!"

"Blood."

"Fast food!"

"Blood."

"Fast food!"

"Blood."

"Fast food you bitch!"

"Now you're jumping to curses? How sad."

The Tanuki shook her head before changing into a fat version of Ling Mo. "Oh look at me, I'm an obese monster girl, oh I feel like eating a mountain of food and get sick."

"You bitch! Stop making fun of me!"

"Quiet!" Snapped the Mummy. "Just stow it and spread out, I wanna find the rooms here so I can lay down for a nap."

"Want a bed mate Cleo?" Asked the Atlach-Nacha with a perverted smirk. "I can help cut off those annoying bandages~"

"Forget it you nympho tramp." she snapped. "Why don't you ask miss sunshine over here instead?" she pointed to the Dryad.

"Huh, but isn't Piper a sadist?" She asked. "You know I'm into masochists."

"Oh go blow a tree Phix!"

"You know what you all need?" spoke the Dragon Zombie.

"No hugs Freya." They all said at once.

"AW!" she pouted with disappointment. "You're no fun!"

The Vamp Mosquito sighed before looking at the Phantom. "Hey Diana, aren't we going in? It's really cold out tonight."

"But of course." she replied before the rest walked inside to show an extravagant looking interior decor. "And Draculia, Make sure miss Fuki doesn't steal anything."

"Consider it done." She said as Fuki was busy stealing some chinaware.

'I'm going to enjoy selling this for a high price.'

(Later)

"Finally, a bedroom." spoke Cleo as the girls reached the second floor.

"And a kitchen!" Ling Mo said while eating more of her burgers. "Mmm, I can cook some pasta! With extra meatballs!"

"Glutton." muttered Draculia.

"I'm not a glutton!" She snapped while Mary kept on walking down the hall and made sure the other girls didn't leave the group.

"We are almost there at the master bedroom." She said while turning her around. "And I expect you to stay in your rooms until the reading of the will tomorrow."

"As long as I masturbate tonight." Smirked Phix while looking at Piper. "Care to join in?"

"Sorry, I wanna give Ryan a call to let him know I got here alright." she smiled with a blush.

Cleo frowned. 'She has his number now?! Oh I'm going to enjoy punching her right now!'

"Say Cleo, no hard feelings right?"

The Mummy huffed and walked past the girl and went into a random room. "No." before slamming the door.

Ling Mo blinked while looking at Fuki. "Say want to raid the fridge? I'm really hungry today and you look very flat."

"No thanks, go ask the mosquito."

"But she's into blood." She spat out while sticking her tongue out. "Gross disgusting blood at that!"

"Well I've got some numbers to go over, so I'll be in my room." She said before Draculia and Freya walked into the room next to them.

"Hey Draculia, wanna hug?"

"No."

"Please?" She asked while Diana went into her own room. "I'll even give your ass a big old love bite."

"Try it and I'll suck you dry until you're a husk."

"...so you want to?" She said blankly.

"NO!" She yelled as Mary walked away and down the hall.

"Hey Mary, why don't we share a bed?" smiled Phix. "I don't toss a turn, but I might make a lot of noise~"

"Because I have to recharge my batteries." She said bluntly. "And prepare dinner and do the laundry."

"I'll lend a hand, provided you don't get rusty." chuckled Diana floating through the door to the room she went in.

"I am fine. You are free to go to the bathroom, but no wandering." Mary said before walking off.

While the Automaton walked down the hall, Fuki looked out through the crack in her door and slowly smiled before going to the bed.

(Later that night)

Piper looked around while texting her mate. "Say Cleo, do you realize it's me and Ryan's tenth anniversary? Isn't that great?"

She grumbled while laying on the large queen sized bed. "Yeah, big deal."

"And oh! He just texted me his dick! Aw, he's so happy with that strap on his little dick~" Piper said with a sadistic chuckle. "Shame I'm not into threesomes."

Cleo growled and pulled her pillow over her head. "Just go to sleep already!"

"Nope~" She said while texting some more, only to feel very sick. "Ugh, it's the tacos...why did I have to have tacos?"

'Because you're a no good slut who gets her teeth into everything!' Cleo thought as Piper ran out of the room, leaving a very noticeable trail of stink. 'Yuck! Note to self, never get tacos!'

'Where's the bathroom?!' she thought running down the hall. She looked at the doors while letting loose a few farts. 'God! Why did I have to order the extra beans?!'

As she ran down the hall, she didn't notice that one of the door's labels started to flash ' _Bathroom_ ' in neon letters.

"Where is it?!" She muttered while turning back around and noticed the sign. "Oh thank you god!" She ran inside as the door closed an the sign turned off.

(Later)

"Dinner." Called out Mary from the hallway. "And it's pasta with salmon."

"PASTA!" Yelled out Ling Mo while crashing through the door and right at Mary.

She went wide eyed before getting run over by the Jiangshi.

"Give me food!" She said while hitting the wall and woke up the other girls. "I want food now!"

"Ugh, idiot." muttered Cleo getting up.

"Agreed." Said Draculia while in a pink nighty. "Hey glutton, stop acting like an ass!"

"Shut up bloody boar!"

"I'm a mosquito!"

"Even worse!"

Mary groaned before getting up. "Dinner is served."

All the girls headed down to the dining hall and took their seats.

Only for Piper not to show up.

"Where's Piper?" Asked Phix looking around.

"Probably texting in the tub." muttered Cleo with a frown.

"Or she's eating some tuna." Said Ling Mo while eating her tenth bowl of pasta. "And boy I love this stuff! Mary, what's your secret?"

"I used herbs, fresh ones to be exact."

"It tastes rather bland." remarked Diana.

"But it's good." Said Fuki while carefully putting some silverware in her pockets. "So want to wait for the root?"

"Maybe she'll want a hug when she gets here."

"Freya. No one here wants hugs." Said Phix before grabbing the girls ass. "But I don't mind fucking here and now~"

"Can I suck on your tits?"

"Sure~"

Freya grinned before ripping her top off and began sucking on the breasts.

"Not at the table." sighed Mary.

"Aw don't be that way." Phix grinned. "It's a good way to get de-stressed~"

Cleo rolled her eyes while they started eating again.

(After dinner)

"It is time to show you the mansion." Mary said while already at the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Piper?" asked Diana.

"She might turn up on the tour." She said. "Let us go see the late Balder's pets."

"Works for me, damn bitch is probably playing with herself." muttered Cleo with a frown.

They walked out of the dinning hall as they went past several doors until Mary finally stopped.

"Be warned, the later master's pets are unusual to you girls."

"Do they taste good?" Asked Ling Mo.

"No." She said while opening the door and revealed to them a massive glass cage with giant cockroaches in them. "These are the master's pet giant cockroaches. He loved them like his own children."

"Ew!" Diana cried out in disgust.

"Not that gross." remarked Cleo. "Scarabs are better though."

Fuki looked around the cage before seeing a familiar leotard. "Hey Mary, what do these guys eat?"

"Plants and paper, why?"

Her eyes went big eyed as she screamed in horror. "T-THAT'S PIPER'S LEOTARD IN THERE!"

All of them looked at her confused before looking closer at it while seeing one roach walk by with an arm in its mouth.

"AHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"MOOO!" Freya cried out in fear and scatter brainedness. "KILLER BUGS!"

The roach moved away while chomping on the arm.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be sick." spoke Ling Mo covering her mouth.

Cleo blinked before chuckling and then laughing. "Ha! You stupid mate stealing slut! You got your just deserts you bitch!"

Draculia turned green. "Ok, that's just gross."

"Let's get out of here." spoke Diana with a shudder.

Mary nodded before they walked out of the room. "It is a loss, but at least she is with the master's pets. She must have had a fast death."

"I just lost my mood." spoke Phix with a groan as she rubbed her stomach and Draculia shook her head.

"How the hell did she even end up there?"

"Beats me, last time I saw her she went to go take a shit, guess she took a wrong turn." smirked Cleo with a chuckle. "Frankly it feels like karma finally came around."

"Why?" Asked Freya in confusion.

"Because that bitch stole-"

"Your mate." Fuki cut in with a small smile. "That's what you were going to say right? How she snatched your man up after you and him decided to spend some time apart."

"It was mutual." She frowned. "And I thought it would help with our relationship, I didn't know he was a masochist!"

"Regardless, we best try to stay calm." spoke Mary.

"Calm? I say we call the cops." spoke Diana. "They'll find out what happened in no time."

"Um girls." Said Phix while looking out the window. "I think a hurricane hit us while we were fucking."

"Why?" Asked Draculia.

"There is a lake where the driveway was."

All the girls walked over and looked outside to see the whole area flooded making Mary sigh.

"If we try to call they might take too long, and I can't go out there to help if their cars get stuck since it'll rust up my gears."

"I'm gonna try and call anyway." spoke Fuki pulling out her phone and input the number.

Beep beep beep.

" _I'm sorry, but the line your currently on is busy. Please call back later._ " Said a voice box.

"Damn it, busy."

"Oh no, I really need a hug." spoke Freya in fear.

"No hugs." Said Ling Mo. "But I want ice cream, it helps me stay calm...WHICH I'M NOT!"

"That's a first." Draculia said bluntly.

"I'll try and keep calling the police in the meantime." spoke Fuki.

"I shall make sure the girls are in their rooms." Said Mary with a bow.

"Sounds good to me, maybe I'll get a little sleep." spoke Cleo turning and walking away with a smile.

Draculia raised an eyebrow and looked at Ling Mo. "Does she seem a bit relaxed?"

"Well just a little, but Piper did steal her mate."

"I'm just saying she's hiding something." She frowned. "And I'm going to find out what, and if I don't make it, promise me you don't eat yourself to death?"

"I'm not that stupid blood sucker." She said with a slight frown.

Draculia rolled her eyes before flying off towards the Mummy.

"I'm gonna go and take a nap, maybe a wet dream will calm me down." remarked Phix to herself.

"Just don't do it to me." Said Cleo with a frown before the Atlach-Nacha gave her breasts a squeeze.

"Mmm, so soft and fluffy~"

"H-Hey!" she blushed before kicking the girl away. "Back off creep!"

"Hug!" Freya cried out before tackling the Mummy. "Hug attack!"

"AH!"

(With Draculia)

'I know it sounds wrong, but if Piper is dead, that means her blood would be all around that cage. I haven't had any lately and I'm getting a bit hungry.' She though losing track of Cleo in one of the hallways. 'Now where is she? She just know what happened in that cage.'

"Heh, slut got what she deserved."

Draculia perked up and listened as she heard Cleo's voice around the corner.

"With her dead, maybe now I can fix my relationship when he finds out what happened. He'll come crawling back and I'll be there to comfort him. She got what she did for messing with the wrong girl."

'Hmm, with those words she sounds like she wouldn't hesitate to end her. Did she trick her into the cage or carry her in? And if so, does that mean she knows how this mansion is layed out?' She thought while Cleo chuckled and went into a small room. 'I better find out before she strikes again.'

Draculia moved towards the door and reached for the knob before hearing a loud scream inside and tried jiggling the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Cleo! What's wrong!"

"AHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" She screamed in horror as the smell of ash and soot permeated the air around the Vamp Mosquito. "IT BURNS!"

"Ow!" She yelled as the knob suddenly got hot to the touch. She frowned and tried kicking at the door before the screams died down. "Cleo hang on!"

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

CRASH!

She went through the broken door as she saw the servants quarter covered in smoke and ash, and Cleo's bandages were charred to a crisp and a window was broken from the inside. "Oh my god! Cleo!"

The sound of embers cracking rang through the room as Draculia started to panic in fear.

"Oh god, what happened to her?" she muttered in horror before hearing the sounds of feet with the other girls reaching the room.

"Draculia! What ha-OH MY GOD!" screamed Freya.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Ling Mo cried out while dropping her bowl of popcorn in horror.

"I-It's Cleo…" Draculia said in shock. "S-She's dead!"

"Of course she's dead." spoke Fuki without flinching as they turned to her. "Can't you tell by the charred body and smell of fire? Someone must have lit her on fire."

"But who?" Asked Phix. "And why her? I get she's a bitch, but not a bitch in need of a hot time like this!"

"Draculia, what did you see?" asked Mary.

"I-I didn't see anything! I was just following Cleo and saw her go in the room before she started screaming! I tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge and the knob was too hot to grab so I had to kick it in."

"And after that?" Freya asked while looking around.

"I saw the body and you all came running."

"Hold on, why were you following her in the first place?" asked Ling Mo.

"I thought she had something to do with Piper's death." She frowned. "She was talking like she was perfectly fine with how she died and even talked about getting back together with her boyfriend when this was over."

Diana looked at the bandages and sighed. "I wonder if her insurance covers this. Especially for her family back home."

"Wait, what's this?" Freya walked over to the broken window.

"No idea, but we need to leave." Said Ling Mo. "It smells in here and I don't want to puke my dinner here."

She blinked before shrugging and walked away.

(Later)

"Oh man, we gotta get out of here." spoke Ling Mo.

"But the roads are completely flooded." Said Draculia with a frown. "And none of us are sea or lake monster girls."

"But you can fly." spoke Freya. "Oh! And so can I."

"But I can't." Phix frowned. "And I don't like water sex." 'Or being underwater to be exact.'

"This isn't the time for that." frowned Diana. "Two of the girls were killed out of nowhere, and something tells me they weren't accidents."

"Any fool can tell that." chuckled Fuki. "Anyone who's read a mystery book would see these were the work of someone who wanted them dead, and honestly it's probably no serial killer."

"Or maybe it is!" Freya said with wide eyes. "Oh god! It's going to be like um….Jack the Ripper? Anyone here a prostitute?"

"Phinx here may." spoke Mary. "But that's rather odd you would think that Fuki."

"Heh, it's simple. Some psychopath probably snuck in the room Cleo went to and waited before burning her alive. They probably had some matches and something to burn her with when they got there. Now tell us Mary, was this place locked up tight before we got here?"

"Supposedly yes, but I found some of the windows were old and withered with a few not having locks on them."

"Then maybe the killer got in here while we were sleeping!" Draculia said in shock. "And that guy or girl sent Piper into the giant cockroach cage! Oh god!"

"Then we've got ourselves a killer on the loose." chuckled the Tanuki. "Let's just hope it doesn't get anyone else, that'd be a real shame."

The girls looked at her in shock.

"So let's find this killer and fuck them till they pass out." Phix smirked while hitting the palm of her hand. "Want in girls?"

"No! We should get out of this place! Water or no water!" spoke Draculia.

Mary blinked before saying. "We should split up and cover some ground, that way we can find out who this perpetrator is."

"Hold on, Fuki just said it might be a random killer, right?" spoke Ling Mo.

"I didn't say random." spoke Fuki with an unnerving chuckle. "Anybody who studies crime scenes can pull off being a murderer and make themselves look innocent. For all we know, it could be one of us right here."

"Hey do you watch NCIS?" Asked Freya with a grin. "I love that show!"

"No, but I did take a course in crime scene investigation in college."

"...boring!"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to kick this bastards ass." Phix said while walking out of the room. "And maybe take his cock as well."

"I will come with." spoke Mary.

"Just don't get your cogs in a bunch." She said as the other girls watched them go.

"So anyone here for checkers?" Freya asked.

"No."

(With the two)

"So where should we look first Mary?"

"The attic." She said pointing to a stairway. "The killer might be hiding up with the bust bunnies. The late master never really goes up there."

"I wonder how big their dick is."

"You shouldn't go saying something so casual if they're dangerous."

"It helps me relax." She said while walking up the stairs. "Plus I want to make sure that dick is meaty before I punch him into submission."

"Sometimes I wonder if you were secretly born as a Succubus."

"My mom tells me that all the time, after we fuck our dad." Phix said perversely before seeing a neon sign saying ' _Master Suite_ '. "Hey, who's room is that?"

"The late Sygn Yama's room, the master always 'fucked till they dropped' in there. His words not mine."

"Oooh, let's check in there!"

"As you wish." She said as Phix ran into the room.

(With said girl)

"Wow its so dark in here."

SLAM!

She turned and saw the door locked on its own. "Hey!"

"Phix! Phix open the door!" called Mary jiggling the knob.

"I can't!" She yelled while trying to pull it out. "It's locked!"

"I'll get help!" Mary said before running off, just as a low growl was heard behind Phix.

"Grrrrrr."

She blinked and slowly turned around to see a Werewolf standing there with drool and looking hungry.

"Grrrrr." She growled while her J cup chest and massive ass jiggled up and down very slowly.

"Oh shit."

"WROOOO!" She cried out before charging at the Atlach-Nacha.

"Waaaaah!" she screamed while Mary heard followed by a loud moan.

"Oh no." She said in fear before making it back to the girls. "Girls! We have a problem!"

"What?" Asked Draculia.

"Phix is stuck in a room and I can't get the door open!"

"I'll help!" Said Freya while running out of the room. "CHARGE!"

The others followed while hearing the sounds of loud pants.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Grrr!"

Ling Mo blushed as the moaning got even louder and the floorboards groaned from the weight. "Um who's in there Mary?"

"No idea, I thought it was unoccupied."

"Then who's fucking Phix?" Asked Fuki with a smirk. "I should've brought a camera."

"FUKI!"

"I'M COMING!" Cried out Phix before a beastial growl rang out along with a loud snap.

The girls felt a cold chill at the slapping as something thumped to the ground.

"...was that supposed to happen?" Asked Freya.

"I don't think so." spoke Diana.

"Want me to open it?" Asked Ling Mo.

"Do it."

CRASH!

The Jiangshi broke through the door with her hands and saw Phix, with her neck snapped and covered in juices.

"Grrrrrr!" Growled a Werewolf while covered in blood and sperm as her massive barbed dick was still pulsating like crazy. "Grrrr!"

"Ahhhh!" screamed Freya hiding behind Mary.

"Why is a Werewolf in here?!" Yelled Draculia as the Werewolf got ready to charge at them.

"WROOOOO!"

ZAP!

It went flying as Mary shocked it with a massive taser.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here."

"But what about Phix!"

"She's dead." Mary said before running off. "And so will we if we stay here."

The others went to follow while Draculia looked at the door with a frown before jogging to catch up.

"Grrr…." the Werewolf growled while it's head suddenly exploded from the inside out, revealing a small chip that was blinking a green light.

(With the girls)

-Master Library-

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up." spoke Ling Mo holding her stomach while Freya shook in the corner in tears.

"I-I wanna go home." She sniffled. "I want to go home!"

"Calm down." Said Diana. "We just need a plan on getting out of here."

"Not possible." remarked Fuki looking out the window and seeing it start to rain. "Even if we tried we'd get soaked, I doubt even Draculia here could get us out if she tried."

"I can, if there wasn't a serial killer on the loose!" She snapped. "And we just saw a Werewolf fucking Phix to death, like a bad snuff film!"

"Knowing her she probably likes that stuff." remarked the Tanuki casually making Ling Mo cover her mouth. "Or at least, DID."

"I think I need fifty tubs of ice cream." She groaned before noticing Mary was looking out the window. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the rain, it's calming when they hit the fence."

"I wanna go home!" sobbed Freya.

"Shut it!" spoke Draculia with a frown. "Mary, you were the last one with her, what happened?"

"We were heading to the Master Suite where Phix went inside, but before I could follow the door suddenly slammed shut. I tried getting it open, but the door was locked and wouldn't budge, even with my strength."

"It was probably just Phix." remarked Fuki with a chuckle. "After all, she'd fuck anything and everything if she could. She probably did it when she saw the beast and wanted a happy ending, shame she didn't get it."

"Oh up yours!" snapped Draculia with a scowl. "Several of us have been killed and you're taking it like we're on about the weather. Mary, did you see Phix actually grab the knob?"

"Yes." She said. "And then it got locked for some reason. I am sorry for letting her die on my watch."

"Well there's something off about it." remarked the Vamp Mosquito. "The lock on it, it was turned up, not sideways like you'd think."

"So?" asked Ling Mo.

"If it shut on itself, then why wouldn't it open? It wasn't locked because it wasn't turned. Meaning the killer somehow did it without Mary seeing them, or….Phix held it closed by herself." spoke Draculia with horror and a gulp. "Meaning, what if it was a suicide?"

"Ha!" Laughed Fuki. "Her species aren't that dumb. Plus do you think she would commit suicide while in her mid twenties?"

"I thought she was sixteen." Freya muttered while still in shock.

"It would seem odd, but like Fuki said, maybe she saw the Werewolf and didn't intend to end up dying the way she lived." spoke Diana. "And if the killer did close it without being there, does that mean they have the whole house wired? Or maybe bugged, for all we know they're listening to us as we speak."

"If it's one of us they wouldn't need it." chuckled Fuki before Draculia grabbed her by the front and pulled her over.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you being so calm about this! All of us are in danger with a psychopath on the loose until we get out of here!"

"Heh, then what do you propose we do?"

"I'll tell you what, we're gonna stick together, no one leaves until the storm is over and daylight comes. This way we can stay safe and the killer can't pick us off one by one."

"That's silly." Fuki chuckled. "That's makes us easy targets."

"No, she's right." spoke Mary. "There's strength in numbers, and this way if they try anything we can stop them before anyone else gets killed."

Freya blinked at that. "Really? But isn't it a bad idea? Like what if the room was like a...WWII gas chamber?"

"We'll stay in a room that's normal." spoke Diana. "One that can hold us all and we have a close access to the door. I propose the spot right outside them, that way if we need to run it's right there."

"Good idea, of course if he is listening in we're most likely dead." smirked Fuki.

"Still maybe one of us should guard the door." Said Ling Mo. "And I nominate Draculia for the job, little blood sucking bitch."

"Oh stow it you fat slob! I'll do it because that way you don't block it with your giant ass."

"My ass isn't that big you slut!" She snapped in anger before getting hugged by Freya.

"I need hugs!"

"Ah!" she groaned from the tight grip. "Too tight!"

"But I need hugs!"

(One hour of guard duty later)

Draculia sighed while the other girls were a few feet away in sleeping bags. 'This sucks, I'm starving still, one of them might be the killer, and we're all stuck here!'

She looked around while yawning. 'Why can't I smell any blood on them, at least then I can find out who it is but...ugh!'

That's when the smell of said substance hit her nose.

"What's that?" She muttered while sniffing the air and saw something on the ground.

It was a blood bag overflowing with blood, and it was O positive from what she can tell.

Her eyes widened before smiling and licked her lips. 'Jackpot!'

But as she tried to grab it, it suddenly moved away and went right at the door.

She frowned and reached out again, only for it to move again away from her hand. 'What the?'

This kept going on and on as the Vamp Mosquito followed the blood bag right towards the front door and right out of a small hole in it.

"You won't escape from me!" She growled while rushing out the door and into the monsoon outside. She ran after the bag while feeling the wind whip around her.

The blood bag kept on moving though the soaked ground before heading towards the fence.

Draculia noticed and grabbed it. "I got you!"

Click.

Zzzzzz.

"Eh?" She said while looking around and saw electricity building up. "Oh sh-AHHHHHH!" she screamed in horror and pain as her body was shocked all over, which didn't help with the rain hitting her too.

ZAP!

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed even louder before her body became nothing more than a smoking corpse, with the blood bag moving right back through the fence and vanished into the woods.

(With the girls)

Ling Mo groaned while sitting up with a yawn. "Hey, did anyone hear that?"

"No." Yawned Diana. "I didn't hear anything."

"I heard my stomach growling." Freya yawned while hugging Fuki. "Or was it Ling Mo? I forgot."

"Get off me." frowned the Tanuki.

"Why? Your tail is so soft." She smiled.

"Wait, where is Draculia?" asked Mary looking at the slightly open door.

They looked out the door and blinked.

"Maybe she went to take a shit?" Said Fuki. "I mean we've been here for hours and she needed to take a crap?"

"I'll go check." Diana floated over and went out the door before looking around. "Draculia! Where are you?"

Silence.

"Draculia! Where are you!" She called out while feeling very nervous. "Draculia? Ling Mo called you a fat ass!"

Silence.

"Oh no." she started gliding through the air and looked around for her. She then noticed the smell of cooked meat. "Oh shit!"

And lo and behold, the body of Draculia was seen as some smoke came from her blackened body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in horror which was heard by the others all the way inside the house.

"What the?" Said Freya while hugging Ling Mo tightly.

"Gah! Get off me!"

And cue Diana flying into the library. "Draculia is dead!"

"Seems the look out didn't work." remarked Fuki with a neutral tone. "How tragic."

"How?!" Yelled Freya.

"She got into the electric fence!"

"Impossible, she hates water." Said Ling Mo. "And why go outside in this weather?"

"The killer must have done it." spoke Mary.

"Wait...then we're in the clear!" spoke Ling Mo. "I mean think about it, if she was guarding us the whole time and we never left, than that means none of us could have done it."

"Sounds silly." Fuki said bluntly. "Why would a killer stop with just Draculia?"

"She's right, why not take the chance and attack all of us and then go after her?" asked Mary.

"Well...um...I don't know, honestly."

"Hey!" Freya said with wide eyes. "Let's do what the Mystery Inc gang does and split up? Maybe we can get the killer with massive traps?"

"For once." Sighed Diana. "I agree with her, we need to find the killer and trap him or her before we find ourselves dead, and I don't want to die a second time."

"Oh yes, split up when there's so few of us, good call." remarked Fuki sarcastically.

"It's better than dying." Ling Mo frowned while walking out of the room. "And I'll get the bastard, I may have hated the blood sucker, but she's still my friend and I won't rest until I catch the bastard that killed her!"

"Hey wait!" Yelled out Freya while the girl walked off. "But I wanted to be her partner."

"I'll go with her." spoke Mary. "You two stick together, if you hear or see anything, yell out for us."

"Alright." Said Freya.

"What about me?" asked Diana.

"You are free to come with us if you prefer." Mary said while looking at the other girls.

"I'm going with Fuki!" Freya called out before hugging the Tanuki.

"GAH! M-My spine!"

"I'll go by myself, the killer might be around, but I doubt even they can hurt me." smirked Diana.

"Then let us find the killer." Fuki groaned as they walking in different directions.

(With Mary and Ling Mo)

Growl!

"Ugh, can't we stop for a bite? I'm starving." Ling Mo groaned while holding her stomach as they checked the first floor area.

"It can wait until after we check every spot." Mary said while looking around.

"But I'm hungry!" She grumbled out loud before noticing a door with a picture sack of flour on it. "What's this?"

"The store room, it's where our entire stock of food is placed." Mary explained.

"Oooh, so it's filled to the brim with fresh food, right?"

"You are correct." She said with a nod.

"Maybe I should make sure the killer isn't in the store room." Ling Mo said with some drool coming down her mouth.

"Are you sure? The killer might be leading you into a trap."

"Relax, we'll BOTH go in, that way we'll be safe."

Mary nodded before they entered the store room and saw it was a really big room covered in food and barrels of wine.

"Oh….my….GOD!" spoke Ling Mo with a lot of drool.

Mary looked around the room while looking for clues and Ling Mo started to eat some potatoes. "Let's see, no blood or murder weapons. Huh, I guess the killer isn't here."

The Jiangshi kept on eating while not knowing that a large pipe was slowly coming down from a trap door on the ceiling. "Oh man, you gotta try some of this!"

"No thank you." Mary said while not seeing the pipe. "I do not require food like you do."

"But it's so good!" She frowned as the pipe moved closer and closer to her, while it was revealed that a mask was on the bottom of the pipe and had some metal straps on them. "And the potatoes are-"

GRAB!

"MMMMM!" She screamed as the mask strapped right on her face and held tightly on her head.

"Ling Mo?" Mary looked up. "Ling Mo!"

"MMMM!" She cried out as a strange liquid entered her throat from the pipe and began to make her moan with pleasure. 'It tastes like every meal I ever had!'

Mary watched in shock as the Jiangshi started to gain a potbelly, than a gut, and then started to look like a very obsessed woman. And she was still getting bigger. "Oh...god…"

"Mmmmm~" Ling Mo moaned as her clothes started to explode and she started to get bigger and bigger as she nearly filled the entire room. 'So good.'

The Automaton started to slowly back away and ran out the door as the flab blocked the now giant flab of a Jiangshi escape.

"Mmmm….mm?" Ling Mo said as she felt a pain in her stomach. 'I feel so full!'

(With Mary)

KABOOOM!

Mary went flying as intestines, organs, body parts and wooden splinters went flying all over the hall and landed on the walls and floor. She looked at the mess with wide eyes and closed her mouth. "She's...dead."

A trail of green ooze came out of the room while Mary felt like fainting from the sight.

"May she find happiness in the afterlife."

(With Freya and Fuki)

"So what do we have to find in the attic?" Ask the Dragon Zombie while climbing the stairs.

"A murder weapon obviously."

"Like a toothbrush? Like when Percy saw a Rachel hit a revived Kronos with one in the eyes?"

"...what?" 'Is this girl serious?'

Freya opened the attic door and looked inside, which was just old knick knacks covered in dust and spider webs. "Yuck, it's really gross."

"Just get inside you big baby."

She huffed before going inside along with Fuki. "I'm not a baby, I'm twenty five years old."

"And I'm one hundred, so suck on that."

"Meany." She pouted while not knowing that a small eyeball was looking at the two from a hole in the wall.

"Now let's look for some clues." Fuki said while looking around the room.

Freya looked around while picking up some old clocks and picture albums with her claws and tail. "All of this is so dusty."

"And possible weapon's of death." Fuki said while looking at a music box as a shadowy hand moved towards an old viking axe that was right next to her. "Just be careful, I don't want to see a Dragon Zombie die again."

"Did you know I had fifty boyfriends before I died?" Freya sighed. "And all of them found out before my main boyfriend killed me and threw me into a ditch. Funny thing is, he used a gun on my head and I'm still smart as you guys."

'That's explains a lot.' She thought as the axe moved towards her. "Keep telling yourself t…"

Freya blinked as she heard a swishing sound and turned around. "What did you…..AHHHHH!"

Fuki's head came tumbling off as not only blood came rushing out of the stump but the head rolled in the Dragon Zombie's direction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before rushing out of the window and crashed to the ground. She groaned before crawling away in panic. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no!"

(With Diana)

-Private Library-

Said Phantom floated around while looking to make sure she was alone before smirking and pulled out her phone. "Time to check my stocks."

As she looked each of the girls stocks, she noticed it increased drastically and was at the millions now.

"Yes, soon I'll have complete control of the Yama conglomerate!" She exclaimed with a grin. "And they say secretaries can't make it big in the world."

She leaned against a shelf and licked her lips while punching in the numbers. "This trip might have been a godsend for me. The more girls end up dead, the more I'll be set for life. And with just four others, I might be able to get the whole amount to retire early. Maybe I'll move somewhere more sunny and get a condo, in memory of my dear departed friends of course."

However what she didn't know was that the shelf she was leaning on was full of old tomes that negated ghost type monster girl abilities. Or that someone was behind the shelf.

"Now, what would Mary's insurance rate be worth in euros? I've always wanted to stay in the Canary Islands or maybe somewhere near Morocco?"

Creak.

She looked up and put her phone away. "Hello?"

Creak.

She looked around while not knowing the shelf was wobbling like crazy.

CREAK!

"OH SH-"

CRASH!

The Phantom exploded into green paste as she started to fade into the afterlife. She croaked and let out a choked gasp while trying to push the shelf off while spotting someone looking down at her which made her go wide eyed.

"Good bye." The person said before crushing the Phantom's head with a large anti ghost book about the size of a large dog.

(With Freya)

"Help! Someone help!" She cried out while trying to get up. "Please! Someone help me!"

"AHHHHH!" Screamed a familiar voice.

She turned and saw Cleo, naked and still screaming for some reason.

"AHHH! SO MUCH FIRE! IT BURNS!" She screamed before getting hugged by Freya.

"CLEO! You're alive!"

"GAH!" She screamed out before slowly calming down. "Huh? Freya? Why I'm I out here...ah! I'm naked!"

"But we saw your bandages!"

"Wait now I remember! I was looking for s place to call Ryan when someone came in and sent me on fire! I was able to get out by jumping out the window but…." she blushed. "Um tell no one about my unbandaged body ok?"

"Even if it had a cute cobra birthmark over your pussy?"

"Shut it!"

"But did you see the guys face?"

"No, the bastard came out of nowhere." Cleo frowned. "But I saw they went into a secret passageway next to the fireplace."

"We need to tell the others right away!"

She nodded before saying. "It's a good idea, but...what if the killer got to them first."

"Like Draculia and Fuki." Freya said while starting to tear up. "Oh god! They're dead!"

"Wait what?!"

"The killer got them! We thought you were too!" she cried while pulling Cleo into a tight hug.

"GAH! Stop, we need to find Mary and get out of here!"

"But isn't she with Ling Mo? Unless….oh fuck! The killer got them!"

"Still we need to find her and get out of here!"

Crack.

"Eh?" Both said before noticing that the ground was starting to break from the flood water before they fell into a deep pit. "WAAAAH!"

(A long way later)

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

Both groaned as they found themselves in a dark tunnel with small wires and pipes going on the walls and floor.

"Ow, my ass." Freya groaned.

"Ow, it hurts more without my bandages." hissed Cleo.

"Ugh." The Dragon Zombie groaned while getting up and sniffed the air. "Hey, it's smells like shrimp and cotton candy in here."

"What?"

"Take a whiff."

Cleo pushed herself up and tried smelling around. "I don't smell anything."

"Oh." She said before seeing a small light at the end of the long hallway. "Hey, the smell is coming from that way."

"Then let's follow it."

She nodded before walking towards the light and peaked inside. "Hey, I see something."

Cleo blinked before following the girl and looked through a crack in the door, only to see a strange laboratory inside with some large blobs of flesh in large glass cages along with monster girls that were foaming in the mouth and trying to break out of their cages. "Oh my god, what the hell's going on in there?"

Freya looked around before opening the door and walked inside. "Huh." She looked around and saw 'Yama conglomerate' on some of the computer screens. "Looks like the company has been doing some shady stuff, but what's…." She looked at one of the screens and went wide eyed. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"That Balder guy created a formula to make monster girls sexier! But...what does terminated mean? I forgot."

"It means dying, dead, killed."

"Oh…." Freya looked around and saw the blobs. "Maybe these things are part of an experiment?"

"Maybe-"

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

"Hide." Freya whispered before going under a table.

Cleo looked around and ducked behind a computer while sweating nervously.

An elevator door opened as someone walked out and inspected the area. "Looks like everyone is terminated." Said the person. "Perfect, now no one will find out about the late Balder's master plan."

'Plan? What plan?' thought Cleo who stayed perfectly still. 'Wait a sec...that voice!'

Freya looked up from her spot and gasped. "MARY?!"

Said Automaton blinked and turned around. "Looks like I forgot about you. I was hoping to stop you tomorrow morning at the will reading, but oh well."

"What are you doing here? Where are the others?" she asked casually getting up with a smile. "Are they alright? Did the killer get away?"

"The killer is still here." She said while looking annoyed. "And as for the others, they are dead."

"What?!"

"And you have seen too much." Mary said coldly while showing a dark angry smile. "And for that you shall be terminated."

Freya paled before Mary brought out a flamethrower from her arm and aimed it at her. "B-But why?! What do you mean!"

"I'll humor you." She said while pointing to the cages. "The late Balder was a good man, but also eccentric about making monster girls even more popular in the days of human and monster girl civil rights. So he created MG-VENUS, a liquid that was supposed to make us hotter in the eyes of the humans." She then shook her head. "But it didn't work as half of the test subjects either became obese blobs of fat or feral cock happy monsters that live to fuck anything with a pulse.'

"Wait, the Werewolf!" spoke Freya with wide eyes.

"Werewolf?" spoke Cleo confused.

"It killed Phix! It fucked her to death!"

Mary turned to the hiding spot and frowned. "I thought you died, but oh well."

"Wait, if he made this liquid." Freya said with confusion. "Why is it still being made?"

Mary shook her head while making a dark chuckle. "You simple fool, can't you see what's going on? I know Dragon Zombies are dumb but not THIS dumb!"

"Wait a sec, that flamethrower! Now I remember!" spoke Cleo with wide eyes.

(Flashback)

" _You were hiding there, the whole time._ "

Cleo turned and saw flames rush at her, hitting her bandages making her scream while they briefly showed Mary's face before she hit a switch and ran down a hall just as the Mummy rushed to throw the bandages off and jumped out the window.

(End flashback)

"You tried to burn me alive!"

"Of course I did, and when I left the room it was just a matter of joining the others when they rushed up there to make it seem like I was fine. With so many hidden hallways I can pop up anywhere?"

"But...if you tried to kill Cleo….then you did it to Piper!" spoke Freya with tears of fright.

"It was simple as I added neon lights to the giant cockroach cages." She smirked. "And letting the Jiangshi have a taste of MG-VENUS proved useful but messy."

"B-But Diana! You can't kill a Phantom! It's impossible!" spoke up Cleo in denial.

"Not unless she's on anti ghost books my master left in his private library." Mary smirked. "And as for everyone else, it was easy to see them at each other's throats before ending them like ants against my heels."

"Wait, Draculia said something weird. What was it….ah! I remember! The door!" gasped Freya.

"Door?"

"Yes! She said it wasn't locked when Phix died! She said Phix must have held it shut and died without realizing it."

Cleo glared at Mary while clenching her hands. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"But of course, as the one who knows the secrets to this mansion, I have all the keys, but I didn't need to use one. I just held it closed and let her be ravaged by the beast."

"But the door shut on it's own." spoke Freya looking down. "You couldn't have done that, could you?"

"I am an Automaton, I have all the power over the security system." She said pointing to her head. "It was easy to lock every door in the mansion using my new WiFi transmitter."

"B...But what about Draculia?!"

"Give a girl like that blood and it's easy."

"That can't be! You were with us!" spoke the Dragon Zombie in shock.

"I used the blood packs from the basement as bait for her. It was a matter of waiting till she was open and lured her outside. I didn't even need to move, it was just a matter of a string mechanism and an electric fence. The rain made sure she wouldn't survive and I'd have a solid alibi."

Cleo's legs shivered while starting to cry. "But...why? Why all of this?!"

"Because my master willed it."

"What do you mean?!"

"He still wanted to turn this disaster into a profit so before he died, he programmed me to keep the project alive and weaponize it in case of a human/monster girl war." She said while pointing to the cages. "But you eight somehow found out about MG-VENUS from leaked files that the late Diana tried to use to get your insurances. However," she aimed her flamethrower at Cleo. "I won't let anyone, even innocent bystanders, shutdown master Balder's work."

"W-Wait!" spoke Cleo. "We won't tell anyone, we swear! Right Freya?"

"That's right! Scouts honor!"

"I am sorry, but I still have to kill you." She said before grinning evilly. "And I'll let the Dragon Zombie have an extra overdose of MG-VENUS so I can enjoy her exploding and making good soil for the garden."

Freya paled before noticing a large pipe with a mask full of straps on it just above Mary and hit an idea. "Hey um before I die, can you show me how Ling Mo died? I mean this liquid might be exaggerated a little, since she is a glutton and might've eaten herself to a second death."

"Trust me, I saw her with my own eyes. She made quite the mess upstairs, which I'll clean up when you two are gone."

"But I don't believe you." She said while looking at Cleo and moved her eyes up at the pipe. "I mean how can a pipe make anyone explode? I mean does it have TNT? C4? What I'm trying to say is that unless I see it for myself, I won't do anything you say."

"Then you burn anyway."

"Just humor me." Freya said as Cleo got the idea and slowly got ready to strike. "And you can use Cleo as a test dummy. If she explodes I'll believe you and if it isn't true you can still kill us. Think about it, you have the advantage Mary."

Mary contemplated the pros and cons before sighing. "Fine, but no tricks."

"You have my word." Freya said as Mary extended her right hand up and grabbed the pipe as she brought it down.

"Come over here you dried up Mummy." Mary said while turning to her, not knowing that Freya was moving right behind her.

"I'm not dried up." Cleo said before the Dragon Zombie grabbed her and restrained her tightly. "But you are washed up bitch!"

"Hey let me mmm!" She yelled before Cleo put the mask on her face and the straps covered her entire face. 'Oh no!'

"Let's see how big you get before popping!"

Freya grinned before seeing the green liquid went down the pipe and entered the Automaton.

"MMMMM!" She screamed as she started getting fatter, bigger, and soon became as big as a large hot air balloon.

"Let's get out of here!" Cleo yelled while running to the elevator.

"Why?"

"If an Automaton gets too big they'll start a self destruct system that will destroy a fifty mile radius!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh come on! Open up!" She yelled as Mary started getting so big that she crushed several blobs and feral monster girls.

Freya panicked before grabbing Cleo and started to fire a sickly green blast of fire at the ceiling and took flight. "RUN!"

" _Ten….nine….eight…_ " Said Mary while looking ready to pop and was a bright red color.

"Fly faster!"

"I'M GOING!" She yelled while melting more of the soil as they headed right out of the ground and flew right towards the south. "HOLD ON!"

"AHHHHH!"

" _Three….two….one….zero…_ "

(A few miles away)

The two landed on a cliff as they panted.

"Are we safe?" Freya panted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion erupted from the forest as a mushroom cloud appeared and destined everything in its path, including the forest and nearby lake.

"Yeah, we're safe." Cleo panted while sighing in relief.

"Cleo." Freya panted. "We just saved the world, and I wasn't killed! Oh god….oh god….why couldn't the others survive too?!"

"I can't answer that, mainly 'cause I wasn't around when it happened." she sighed with a frown. "But one thing's for sure, there's no way that bitch and her stupid lab are gonna be used ever again."

"Cleo." Freya said sadly. "Can I stay with you for a while? I don't feel like being alone after this….nightmare."

"Sure thing."

She smiled before hugging her lightly. "And um, I know you and Ryan are going to get together, but can I be a concubine? If not can I make sure that your kids have a big sister figure?"

"Mmmmm, you look like a maid to me."

"No more maids, please."

"Fine, but saying me and Ryan will get together is hard. Maybe I'll go and look for someone else."

"Like me?" She asked. "I don't mind a lesbian relationship. If you don't mind it."

"Hmmm, eh what the heck."

Freya smiled before kissing Cleo on the lips. "Oh dear, let's get out of here and get some coffee. I'm thirsty for some very hot coffee."

"D-Don't go rushing things." she blushed. "Right now I need some new bandages and a place to sleep that isn't burning to the ground.

"Ok."

Cleo sighed. "Let's just go."

"Are we walking or should I fly us?"

"Let's walk, I don't like flying."

"Ok darling~"

'This is gonna be a long walk.'

As they walked away, they didn't notice that a very fat head was flying through the air and landed in a large prison as it crashed landed on a black cloaked figure.

"Ow….so bloated…" Mary's head groaned as the cloaked figure picked her up. "Can't...ugh…"

"Somehow I think this is involved with Omni." sighed the figure tapping on the ground.

"Who...are...ugh…" she groaned while feeling very bloated.


	185. Chapter 185

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 185

Omni visits Mewni during Eclipsa's trial.

Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mewni-

"Alright, everyone ready to get this started?" asked Hekapoo.

"Yes." Spoke Omnitraxus Prime while floating in his jar.

"Let's do this!" cried Rhombulus with his hands hissing in agreement.

Queen Butterfly looked at Eclipsa before saying. "Then let us-"

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared from out of nowhere as a red cloaked figure ran out screaming. "AHH! I NEED THE WEDDING DRESS! THE RINGS?! WHERE ARE THE RINGS?!"

Everyone there turned and saw him running around in a circle.

"THE RINGS! I NEED TO GET BELL'S RING!" He cried out before crashing into a wall. "Ow." And went falling to the ground as a large rock shard went through his hood.

"What the heck was that?" Star asked in confusion.

"I think the better question is WHO is that?" asked Omnitraxus.

The cloaked figure got up and looked around. "Um am I in Remnant? And why is there a devil in that picture frame?" 'Weird.'

"Hey! That's our best bud Lekmet, and just who are you?" asked Rhombulus.

"Omni, the god of space and time and ferryman of the dead." He smiled. "And why are you so weird looking? Besides the blond haired girl with the fetish for guys playing princess?"

"This is a trial, which are you interrupting." frowned Hekapoo. "And just how did you get in? You didn't use any dimensional scissors."

"I use portals." He said while making one appear as a large five headed dragon appeared out of it. "And I can summon anything," He then summoned a very tall and handsome Marco. "Example one, Marco from dimension 34-2K, where he married you and gave you a daughter."

"Woah, where am I? This isn't the desert." he remarked while Star dropped her jaw and gawked at the ripped version of her friend.

The figure snapped his fingers while the man vanished in a instant. "So why is there a floating deer head in a pickle jar? And why is a tiny Neo on trial?"

"Oh, well my name is Eclipsa, and I'm on trial." spoke the lady with a smile. "You seem very intriguing, what sort of person are you?"

"A being above a god." He chuckled. "And I see you use dark magic, nice. Do the same when I'm in a bad mood, even made an entire world into a zombie breeding ground." 'Good times.'

"Excuse me, but could you kindly leave? This an important matter." spoke Queen Butterfly.

"No." He said flatly. "I'm not going, also your butt is flat and you cause more harm than good. Oh and by the way." He pointed to Star. "Did you mess with space time by chance? Because that's my domain little girl."

"Um….nooo." she replied looking away.

Omni frowned before looking at Rhombulus. "So by chance are you ALL magical constructs? Because if you are then ha! I'm stronger than you are! Ha ha!"

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna set you aside until we're done." spoke Rhombulus before firing a beam at Omni from his hands.

And got turned into a crystal.

"Ok, can we get things moving?" asked Hekapoo.

That was when Omni appeared behind her and slapped her ass. "Yep, thick as a marshmallow. Marco must love this set of hips."

She jumped and turned with her flame rising before trying to stab him with one of her scissors. "Asshole!"

He grabbed the scissors and snapped them in half. "Are you going to kill me? Me, a being that lived for 4.6 billion years and saw the creation of entire dimensions? How stupid little brat."

"Woah there!" called Star. "Let's all just calm down and chill."

Omni frowned before shrugging and walked to her. "Ok, I'll calm down. So what's the crime oh flat ass of the moths?"

The Queen glared at him with her arms crossed. "Whether to imprison Eclipsa for good if she turns out to be truly evil, and stop saying that about my buttox!"

"No." He said flatly. "And what makes her evil? Did she sell her soul to the devil? Did she eat a kitten? Oh! Did she create monsters to make a new dark age for the people that burnt her at the stake for saving her children?"

"Look, if you insist on sticking around, just stand on the side and let us do our jobs." spoke Omnitraxus.

"Why? I'm a good judge. Like how you enjoy being called a guy with time powers. Or that Star here is in love with a human."

"Lies!" cried out the girl quickly with a blush.

Omni shrugged. "Yeah and the fan base doesn't make comics on you fucking him." He then looked at the little lady. "What's your crime little lady?"

"Oh just using 'dark' magic in their words and marrying a monster, that sorta thing."

He gave a thumbs up. "Good job, you're an example of interspecies marriage, I'm so proud of you. How was the honeymoon? Steamy?"

"Well it was rough."

"Tell me more." Omni smirked while Star looked interested as well. "How big was his dick?"

Queen Butterfly blushed red. "Don't go asking that! Let's begin the trial already!"

"Fine." Omni shrugged before summoning a large hammer and slammed it on the ground. "Order in the court! Order I say! Let the adorable defendant state her case to the annoying judges!"

"Hey! We're the ones doing the questioning, not you." frowned Hekapoo. "Now go sit on the side or I'll use an extra 'special' pair of scissors on you."

He yawned before sitting on her lap. "Fine, get on with it. I'll just think about Salem's large tits and tats."

"Get off!"

"Fine." He said while appearing next to Star. "Continue."

"Good, now I'll get us started. Eclipsa, are you aware of what this is?" asked Omnitraxus as a large spell book was carried in.

Omni looked at it as Rhombulus got the trial started. 'Ok, I'll get the rings later.'

"Yes, the official spellbook for the Butterfly family."

"Then you know about the evil chapter that YOU wrote inside it."

"Evil? Oh it's not evil, a little dark but not evil." Eclipsa while opening the book. "Honestly a few rough drafts of mine never made it to the book, which is quite a shame really."

Hekapoo jotted that down while Star looked miffed.

"Let me guess, being bias?" Omni whispered.

"Quiet." whispered Queen Butterfly.

He shrugged before getting an idea. "Say little lady, by chance did you get these spells for a dark purposes or for knowledge?"

"For curiosity sake."

"And that my fellow judges." He said dramatically. "Is why this particular bit of forensic knowledge is shotty, because being a hoarder of knowledge isn't the same as being evil. Crazy sometimes but not evil."

"She knowingly created dangerous spells with no moral for who or how they could be used." spoke Hekapoo with a frown.

"Well that's for them to decide." He said. "I mean all mortals are dangerous, but it's our actions that sper evil men to kill each other. Heck I could say that you trying to kill people for your scissors is bad just for the price you give them."

"Um ok?" Said Star with confusion.

"Also dark magic can also teach the next generation about the dangers and benefits of temptation. Example one," he raised his arms up and caused a nearby bird to freeze in place before making it do a dance. "Blood bending is basically manipulation of the body's fluids, but it can be used to heal and prevent pain when used correctly."

"What did we just say?" sighed Queen Butterfly.

He sighed before letting the bird fly away. "Just saying, plus I'm her lawyer and judge."

"Look, the point is using spells like that are too dangerous, point dropped." spoke Hekapoo jotting on the scroll.

Omni sighed before looking at the skull. "Go on mister copy cat."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have the first half of my name."

"Hey, it's not my fault, that's the name that was given to me when I was created."

"Well I've been around since before you were born." He said before looking at the screen. "What? It's true."

"Who are you talking too?" Star asked.

"Oh just the viewers."

"Um, viewers?" spoke the Queen in confusion.

"Oh yes." He said while pointing up. "The viewers that watch you all, even in private. It's kinda fun." 'He he he, let's see them keep secrets from that.'

Hekapoo looked slightly confused before looking at the former queen.

"What? I've tampered with a few interdimensional spells, I just never got to a point he's referring too, but now it's piqued my interest."

"By the way." Omni said while pointing at her. "Here's my question! Are you worried about your daughter?"

"...yes."

"Ok." He leaned back. "I got my question, so go ahead with the trial oh boxer man."

"Hey!"

"Well you DO wear only boxers! Why not put on some pants?"

"Well I…..can't find any that fit." Rhombulus said with embarrassment. "I think I'm too big."

"Oh no you're not." Omnitraxus said while moving his head around. "You're just fine, I'm the one with the large body, if I had one."

"Let's get back to the trial." Queen Butterfly said sternly.

"Eclipsa, do you have any regrets or feel guilty about leaving the kingdom to get married to a monster?" asked Hekapoo.

"No." She said while Omni was busy making some flying mice appear from a tiny portal.

She jotted that down while a mouse landed on Star's head.

"Squeak squeak."

"Aw." she smiled while her mother sighed.

"Those are fire breathing mice." Omni said. "But they get the name for eating fire, not expelling it."

And cue the mice circling Hekepoo's flame.

"Don't even dare." she frowned before flicking it off. "Ok, now-"

"Did you eat those babies!" yelled out Rhombulus.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Eclipsa with a raised eyebrow.

"The ones you ate!"

"Um...oh! You mean that old silly rumor? Well I do admit I did use to psychologically torture teens who deserved it, but I have never eaten one baby."

"I did." Omni pointed out. "But I was crazy back then and well to be honest, human flesh was bad for my stomach."

"Ewwww." spoke Star with a grimace.

"What? It's like you guys eating wild meat." He said with a shrug. "We are all animals in the eyes of the creator, especially mortal beings such as Marco. Who I recall got a tentacle arm that wanted to eat his inwards, I was hoping it would happen anyway." 'Not.'

Hekapoo jotted something down and held it out. "I think the evidence speaks for itself."

"Yes, it's obvious that Eclipsa is one hundred percent evil." spoke Omnitraxus.

"Agreed." Said Rhombulus.

"Not so fast." Omni said while holding a long scepter. "I recall that the victim in this court of fools hasn't testified her case yet, judgement can not be passed until both parties are accounted for."

"He's right! Eclipsa has barely had a word in all this." spoke Star.

Queen Butterfly nodded before looking at the woman. "Then ask the question Eclipsa."

"Alright, it's a rather simple one actually." she frowned. "What did you do to my daughter?"

The room was quiet as the box of truth activated and Omni was cracking his neck slowly.

"Well? What has happened to my daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rhombulus.

"Box." Omni said to it. "These brats are lying, so go ahead and CRUSH THEM!" He yelled while revealing a flaming skull from his cloak.

"Those who lie shall suffer!" it turned red before stretching out over all of them and enclosed them inside it.

"Ah! We aren't lying!" Omnitraxus yelled.

" **Lies.** " Omni said while changing into an executioner made of flames and old bones. " **You are lying to us and shall die here today if you don't tell the truth!** "

The walls came down on them while the council tried to use their abilities to keep from getting crushed.

"We're telling the truth!" spoke Hekapoo while her clones weren't working.

"Lies!" The Box cried out.

"Ah! But we don't know anything about the child!" Omnitraxus cried out as the walls got even closer to their bodies.

Omni cackled darkly before saying. " **As the poet says, 'And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all'! HAHAHAHAHA!** "

"Ah! Alright alright! We do know! We do know!" cried out Rhombulus.

" **TELL US!** " Omni laughed while the area started to fill with burning bodies and rusted swords. " **OR DIE BY MY HAND! HAHAHAHA!** "

'Scary!' Star thought while getting goosebumps.

"We took her! Please don't laugh like that anymore!"

The walls moved back as the box retracted them back into itself.

"Rhombulus!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to have all that guilt." He said with a gulp.

Omni changed back before sighing. "You sicken me...oh wait. I already knew that you were assholes."

"What happened?" frowned Eclipsa.

"Ok, the truth is that your former husband couldn't stand the idea of a half monster princess becoming the next queen, so he had her swapped out with a peasant baby." spoke Omnitraxus. "We gave her the wand and no one was none the wise."

"What!?" Star cried out.

"And by the way." Omni pointed out. "So that we are ALL clear, its Meteora the princess woman and well….she kinda was brainwashed to be a perfect 'princess' since the caretaker WAS a robot."

"Say what?!" spoke Eclipsa in horror.

"Wait, how do you know that part?" asked Queen Butterfly.

"Time space god." He pointed out. "And in other timelines, she finds out and turns into a soulsucking monster that nearly killed you all. But it's because," he pointed at the council. "These idiots played god."

"Hey! It was so that a monster wouldn't control the kingdom!" Hekapoo frowned.

"And having a lesser birth family be the ruling class? Have you EVER seen any medieval kingdom that had a dynasty with such family members? Yes, but they HAD an idea of how to work it, you guys just ruined it and perhaps caused a timeline where everything goes wrong? Ever FUCKING thought of that you fat marshmallow fuck?!"

"Wait! If that's true, then that would mean we're not related." spoke Star in shock while she and Eclipsa shared a sad expression with Queen Butterfly doing the same as she stood up.

"The truth is me and Eclipsa had been using this trial to get the truth out, but if this is the truth, then we have a lot of things to work out."

"Wait what?!" Omnitraxus said in shock.

The box floated a little before saying. "I find Eclipsa Butterfly guilty of crimes against Mewni kind, but the Magic High Commission is ALSO guilty of tampering with the history of the entire Mewni race as a whole."

That made them look away with guilt.

"And you all still have a lot to work out." it replied before turning off.

Omni picked it up before glaring at the council. "Here's my verdic, you three shall be trapped in your own dimensions and stay there for 8.934,345 trillion years! And for you marshmallow, no powers to see Marco naked, I know you do that when no one's looking."

"W-What?! You can't make a decision like that." she blushed.

"I already did." He said coldly before opening a portal and caused several chains to cover them as they became invisible. "And once Star runs out, you're going to get pulled into your dimensions and will wait until you're repentant."

Star looked down while feeling very broken. "Then, this means we're not real royalty, we're not even real Butterflies."

"Star." Queen Butterfly said. "We are royalty."

"Well I don't feel like it!"

Omni put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Look, I get your dreams are crushed but hey, at least you still have a family. Me, he he, let's just say being royalty is a long shot for me."

"But this wand, it's not ours." spoke Star looking down at it before holding it up to Eclipsa before firing a beam that broke her cuffs off. "It's yours Eclipsa."

She blinked at this gesture as Star ran out of the room, causing the council to go flying into the portal.

Omni looked at the two women before saying. "Well I don't want to make things any crazier so I'll leave. But don't be too concerned about the girl. I have two possible futures for her."

"Like what?" asked Eclipsa.

"One." He pointed a finger up. "She and Marco will get married after a grand battle against a king of monsters."

"And the second?" Queen Butterfly asked.

He sighed heavily. "She will become a dark being greater than the darkest member of your family, or any witch or demon in any universe. All because she hates herself, everything around her and maybe her feeling for a human."

"My word!"

"Oh and she would kill you. No pressure." He said before turning around. "Now if you excuse me flat ass, I'm going to get a wedding planned for my fiancé, ciao~"

ZOOP!

"OW!" He yelled while hitting a wall and fell out the window. "AHHH! Oof! I'm ok!"

"..."

"...he seems like a good servant kinda guy." Eclipsa said out loud. "I should hire him."


	186. Chapter 186

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 186

What if Yui made his own Kamen Rider world?

Series: Kamen Rider

Author's note: Let me make this very clear, Greyking46 is the dude who helped me get the rider and villain because he's the genuine fanboy when it comes to experts on the kamen rider and sentai franchises. Me? I never got into the series because I was more of a Power Ranger dude growing up, so let me make this ALSO clear. I will NOT be doing more stuff with Kamen Rider because I work better with series that I'm into and know the characters. So for anyone hoping I'll do couples for the series? (Pulls out shotgun) Then I hope you know how to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui flew through space and looked around with a hum before stopping. "Alright, this spot should do it." he held his hand out before a glowing pink orb came out and floated a bit away before it expanded and transformed into an earth looking planet in an instant. "Time to give this whole kamen rider thing a try, hopefully it doesn't collapse on me like the last one."

He made a second one which sparked while a black strand of his finger dipped into it. "Time to see what my own kamen rider will be like. One who loves pairing people as much as me. Hopefully he doesn't get arrested if he takes it too far...nah, I'm sure he'll be fine."

He tossed the orb down and sat cross legged with a smile. "And now we wait."

(Timeskip)

We find ourselves in Japan, because obviously, where we see a young male with short black hair was riding his bike down the street. He wore blue jeans, white sneakers, and a shirt with a chibi cupid on it that was smiling, but the man himself wasn't.

"Oh man, if I can't get to work I'll lose my job for sure!" he looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it was fifteen minutes till, making him panic and start pedaling faster.

He went past people who were going to work and nearly ran over a cat before swerving out of the way and spotted the convenience store up ahead. "Yes! I'm gonna make it!"

"Waaaah!"

He quickly hit the brakes and skidded a few feet from the store to turn and see a girl crying across the street.

"S-S-Stupid Toshi! I can't believe he forgot!"

The man blinked before narrowing his eyes. 'Wait a second, that sounds like a boy, and if she's crying by herself...this is a love emergency!'

He quickly ride over and stopped before getting off. "Miss whats wrong?"

"My...my boyfriend...he said...it's over between us...and it's out anniversary!" she bawled making the man gasp.

"That's horrible! To separate on a momentous day like is inexcusable! Fear not though, for I shall help your broken heart!"

She looked him confused while he smiled and took it the wrong way. "Sorry, but you're not my type."

"Wha? No no! I don't mean me, I mean I'll help wash away those tears!" he declared with a smile before looking around and spotted a flower stand. "Wait right here!" before running over and grabbed some roses. "How much?"

"Well I'd say about 500 yen."

"Deal!" the man handed the vendor the money before running over to the girl and handed them to her. "For you miss."

She took them and sniffed while giving a small smile. "Thank you."

"All you must do is go out there and be forward! Men like a woman who isn't shy and can light up their inner fire."

"Well...I guess I could try, but what if I can't get over him?"

"Take as much as you need to mend your heart, just remember, there's always someone for someone out there in this world."

She smiled and walked off making the man pump a fist up in the air.

"Yes! Another love filled maiden helped in time of need." he ran back to his bike and went to the store before heading inside with a smile. "And I made it too!"

"KEITARO!" yelled a voice before a man with an apron, glasses, and short black hair done in a slicked back style with a mustache walked out with a frown. "You just barely made it on time!"

"Sorry Mr. Hitaki, I had to help out in a love emergency, I'll get my uniform right on." he bowed before heading to the backroom.

"You better! Next time I don't care if it floods outside, I want you here nice and early! The early bird gets more food if he's fast enough! That's what my father always told me."

'Which you've told me every day.' he thought before getting his apron on and took a deep breath before walking out and went to the produce aisle to make sure there was plenty of fresh veggies and fruit.

Meanwhile Yui was watching this via a telescope and yawned. "Man, this is taking a while. On the upside, it gets the personality out of the way in no time flat."

Back on the planet though, the camera panned far away from any cities and towns and focused on a dark cloud with a tall castle on it with a figure standing on a balcony with lightning booming around.

The figure looked like they had black feathers over their arms and head with the head having a sharp silver beak, purple armor over the torso, and had talons instead of feet while two large wings spread out from the back. Said figure had a tall red crest coming off the top of his head and who was pacing with a glare.

"Another cursed day for those mortals. I can feel the love they're giving off once more." he growled while grabbing the railing. "Their wives, their children, their loves, all exuding that rich emotion of love, and yet it disgusts me!" he gripped the railing to where it bent just as a small flying eyeball came in.

"Lord Brim! Do you need help? You sound upset."

"Of course I am! To deal with this annoyance known as love is making me wish I could destroy every human on Earth!"

"But my lord, if they are all dead, how can they feel the despair you have of a broken h-ARG!" it let out before the phoenix grabbed the eyeball and gave it a squeeze.

"Speak another word on that and I shall devour your very essence."

"Y-Yes sir." groaned the eyeball before it was let go letting it pant...somehow.

Lord Brim looked over the railing and flexed his claws. "Today is the day I will crush that accursed Rider, once and for all."

"Shall I send one of your soldiers?"

"No, I'm going there myself to ensure that he weeps at my talon's and begs for it to end. Then I shall lean near him and whisper ever so gently 'No'."

"Your might shows no limit my lord."

Lord Brim spread his wings and dove off the balcony before the wings caught him and he flew across the wind with a narrowed look.

Back at the store, Keitaro smiled as he finished stacking cans in a perfect pile and walked away to get to work on the ramen packs. But as he turned to move, he heard loud screams outside followed by a loud boom that shook the store and made him stumble. "Oh no, not again."

"KAMEN RIDER QU-RROW! COME OUT!" boomed Lord Brim who was a few blocks away and firing feathers that caused several explosions around him making the people scream and run away in fear.

"Lord Brim." muttered Keitaro with a frown while his boss stumbled out of his office.

"What in the world was that?!"

"Probably an earthquake, I'll go check it out." he replied before running out.

"Don't take too long!"

Keitaro rushed outside with a frown and darted down an alleyway. "Looks like Lord Brim's decided to come out and face me head on. Well it's time I end this. I won't let him crush any others hearts."

Keitaro moved his shirt up to show a basic and sleek belt, made of simple white metallic strips with minimal pink detailing. There is no real buckle, just a circular port. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pink heart shaped device and slid it into the port.

"Henshin." he spoke with the HeartStone glowing.

"HIKARI! DAISKE! DAISKE! HEART KISS!" the belt let out before his form was covered in a cocoon of fluttering hearts that covered him all over.

It was only for a few seconds before Kamen Rider Qu-Rrow stood there proudly. He had an undersuit is mostly black with a pink chest plate that roughly looked like a heart, golden lining on the edge of the chest plate. The shoulders were simple and round, also pink but no gold trim. The forearms had red armor with the same gold trim, looking like love hearts with the bottom 'point' at the wrist. The shin guards are simple gold plating. The helmet was mostly red with white wings acting as decorations, the helmet having two pink compound eyes and a pink love hearts forehead gem.

"Looove TIME!" he declared with a pose before rushing out of the alley and towards the explosions while passing by people who were glowing black and holding onto where their hearts were in their chests.

"Oh god, it hurts." groaned a man near Lord Brim's talons who looked down at him with a frown.

"Good, let it fester until it drives you to madness! That is how my heart feels every day!" he raised up a claw before spotting the rider stop in the area making him lower it. "Kamen Rider Qu-Rrow."

"Lord Brim! I'm here to stop you for good! I won't let you spread pain and misery anymore!" he declared while looking at the people all around and clenching his fists. "What did these people do to you?"

"They lived, they've lived their lives without the feeling of despair sinking into their being every second of every hour of every day." he spoke coldly while kicking one person out of his way making them groan in pain.

"That's no excuse! They have a right to feel love, joy, happiness, all of it! Taking your frustrations on them won't change anything."

"Oh it will, and the first real change is after I destroy you and your nonsense about spreading love." he glared before spreading his wings and hurled a volley of arrows at him.

Qu-Rrow quickly rolled to the side and under them while there was a pink glow near his hand before a sword with a heart shaped hilt on it manifested before he got to his feet and rushed at the phoenix.

"Feel my despair!" Lord Brim held his hand out before a claw of darkness shot out and stretched around him before grabbing where his heart was making him groan with the spot slowly turning darker.

Keitaro groaned feeling like the darkness was seeping into his suit and body towards his heart before he grabbed it and tried retching it off to no avail.

"It's useless to try and pry it free." mocked Lord Brim before Qu-Rrow held his sword and tried slicing through it, only for it to stretch back and away from him before it could make contact.

"Looks like I found a different way." spoke Qu-Rrow before running at Lord Brim and swung his sword which the monster avoided before delivering a cut across his stomach making him hiss in pain before a talon grabbed his leg and threw him off into the statue in the park.

"I shall break your bones to dust!" yelled Lord Brim while Qu-Rrow winced and pushed himself back up with a wince.

'I think I felt a rib crack.' he thought before his sword glowed pink and morphed into an old fashion bow with a heart shaped holder on the front of it. He slid the HeartStone out and popped it in the holder making the whole thing glow. "I won't hold anything back if it means I can continue to spread love for all of mankind!"

"Bah! A futile dream!"

Qu-Rrow grabbed the bow and pulled back with a pink arrow forming with the tip in the shape of a heart before letting it go and saw it split into three arrows before hitting Lord Brim making him cry out in pain while the spots that were hit glowed pink.

"W-What is this?" he asked touching his arm while it seemed to slowly grow warm with the other spots.

"I'll show you just how good the power of love can be if you're willing to give it another try."

Lord Brim let out a caw while trying to ignore the feeling before flying up in the air and opened his mouth and let out a loud scream that shattered glass in the area and made Qu-Rrow hold his head causing him to drop his bow.

"Ahhh!" he cried out falling to his knees while the ringing made his vision seem a little dizzy before he got sent flying through the statue when Lord Brim flew down and crashed into him, which just made the caw harder on his ears.

"I am tired of your stupid attempts at love! In the end there is nothing but heartbreak, now die!" yelled Lord Brim before stepping on Qu-Rrow's chest and began digging into the armor with his talons.

"Ahhh!"

"I will rip your bones out after you cease, then your precious home will forever be in despair when their hero is gone. Do you hear me Alexandra!" he yelled out while looking at the sky. "I shall cloak this Earth in the despair you caused me! This will be forever engraved in your memory and these foolish humans!"

Qu-Rrow groaned in pain and grabbed the talon while exerting all he had to get it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's pointless boy! Just give up and except your faith."

Qu-Rrow grunted and tried harder while getting angry. "No, I won't! I have to spread love to everyone!"

"How will you do that when you're a corp? You can't!" he tried stepping down harder, but he noted how his talon seemed to slowly rise. "What?!"

"Yes...I...can!" he yelled before pushing Lord Brim off him before he jumped to his feet and took a fighting stance.

"There will be times to look gloomy and glum, times to feel bad and not wanna be with people, but people have come far! They are filled with emotions of all kind! Sure they can be negative, but the positive ones leave a stronger impression! You wanna make everyone feel like you? Then I'll fix that! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!"

Lord Brim glared and made a move to charge, but saw a golden light come from the rider who reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden HeartStone that made him cover his eyes. "What is this?!"

"The Golden HeartStone." replied Qu-Rraw who moved it down to the SoulBay and slid it over the regular HeartStone before a brighter light came out which covered his form making Lord Brim turn his head.

"It won't save you! Perish!" he yelled before sending a double sized volley of arrows at the rider. The arrows though wound up burning to ashes before they could make contact as the glow grew before dispersing in a shockwave that made Lord Brim stumble back with his eyes widening.

Kamen Rider Qu-Rrow stood there, but with some slight differences. The armor on the chest, shoulders and forearms changed to entirely gold with pink accents, large glowing pink wings and the wings on the helmet became more intricate and gold while he seemed to give off a mix of gold, pink, and red energy that made Lord Brim squint his eyes from the glow.

The light shone around Qu-Rrow, who stood tall and calmly. The light reflected off his armor, our hero standing tall. And from the silence his belt unleashed its new call.

"SHINE~ like the morning sun! Great heart of the hero! GOL~ DEN~ LO~ VE~!" the belt called, golden light and pink sparkles falling from his being for a few seconds before it faded. Qu-Rrow raised his head as the effects ended, his compound eyes glowing like sun's.

"You think some new clothes would help you?!" The heartless monster hissed, charging.

In a flash of sparkles Qu-Rrow dodged, jumping to the side effortlessly and gliding across the ground like he was on ice skates. The attack slid harmlessly past him, not even grazing his armor.

Lord Brim turned in surprise while Qu-Rrow calmly turned towards him.

"I will give you one more chance. Stop this fight and let me help you." he urged one last time while the bird let out a loud cry.

"DIE!" before he sent out two shadow hands that lashed at the rider...who casually avoided them like they were going slow and started walking towards him.

"Very well, but I did try." Qu-Rrow started to skate again across the ground while Lord Brim sent feathers after feathers at him while he looked like a blur.

"I don't need your pity you worthless human!"

"It's not pity." he spoke reappearing behind Lord Brim who turned just as he swung his fist and knocked him back so hard he went flying right through a wall and bounced on the ground with a groan.

"Damn you..." he grunted pushing himself up while the rider walked towards him.

"It's time to wrap this up Lord Brim, I hope that you can come back in another life and understand what I've been trying to get across to you." he grabbed the Golden HeartStone and turned it a full 180 degrees.

"HEARTFLUTTER!" called out the belt before Qu-Rrow started running and jumped up into the air with his leg out with the foot having a heart formed around it.

Lord Brim's eyes widened as the foot connected, sending a surge of pink energy through him as he went flying back with a yell.

The phoenix went crashing right against a large truck and made an indent before his body glowed pink making him glow brighter and brighter before he exploded, taking the truck with him as Qu-Rrow turned his back to the villain with his head up.

"It's over, finally over." he sighed while looking around at the damage. "Thank god no one was hurt."

"Ohayo~!" sang a female voice near him.

He turned his head and his eyes widened seeing another rider with a black bodysuit like him, except it was clearly female by the body frame and had blue armor over the shoulders and chest with white accents and a see through blue skirt around her waist with white 'kneesocks'-like armor over her legs. Her helmet had two long white pigtails with the visor being black and was blue with two cat ears right on top of it.

"You were real cool, you won!" she cheered while Keitaro himself felt his face heat up under the helmet.

"T-Thank you." he got out with a gulp. "Who are you though?"

"Now that would be telling too much, if you wanna know, follow me~!" she sang before she glowed and went skipping off across buildings with super speed.

He gave a smile and started running after her. "Looks like it's my own Looove TIME!"


	187. Chapter 187

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 187

What if a group of dogs went to the bad side of town to rescue some of their own?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All breeds of dogs were happily emerging from their homes, ready to begin the day in the happy neighborhood of Reignson. The milk truck, mail truck and ice cream truck were racing around the neighborhood. The kids and their pets happily enjoying Spring Break, and stupid guys doing stupid stunts while the more civilized adults get to their cars for their jobs. A young Boxer wakes up and jumps out of bed as he smells breakfast.

"Oh boy! Bacon! He ran down the stairs, followed by his older brother and younger brother. "Middle child coming through guys!"

"No way! I want first piece!" spoke his little brother.

"I get all the sausages then!" Said the older brother.

"That's my favorite part!" Said the middle brother.

They tried to beat the other just as they crashed into a pile in the dining room.

"Why are you boys always so rowdy in the morning?" Asked their mom.

"We can't help it mom. Bacon, sausages and waffles will always make us compete."

"Well eat it all, I'm gonna be pulling an all nighter at work tonight."

"Ok!" they spoke before getting out of the pile and rushed to dig in.

After breakfast, the middle child geared up and headed out. "Alright, I'm heading out!"

"Us too Tristan!" The other brothers met him at the front door.

"Have fun at wherever you guys are going, let's compare notes on how our days have been." Tristan told his bros.

"Yeah!"

"Wait, before we go..." He then pulled out some sort of charm. "Samuel, Wendel?"

The younger brother Samuel and the older brother Wendel pulled out similar charms and then touched them together.

"Forever to brotherhood." All 3 said before they headed their separate ways.

Tristan went down the street while greeting anyone who waved at him. That's when he walked by an area known as "The Border". The border is where the other, darker half of Reignson resides. The dark half is the bad side of the neighborhood. The bad dogs who live there are just fine with staying on their side, but a good dog must never cross it. Any who do, will be dragged into the deepest darkest parts of the bad side and turned into a bad dog.

He spotted a few themselves who stared at him as he walked by.

"Mmmh, you're a cutie pie!" Shouted a hyena.

"Come over to the dark side, I love 'em short and sweet!" Shouted a wolf.

"Oh stuff it! I'm not crossing that line, pervs."

"We know you will, the fortune teller foresees it!" Shouted a fox.

"Well your fortune teller must be looking into an alternate dimension, because as long as me and my brothers stay here, I will never cross your border!" Tristan shouted back before running.

The other canines gave a devious snicker together.

Tristan made it to the park, but it wasn't the that he was worried about, he followed the stream to a secret underground clubhouse. He went to the clubhouse, knocked in a certain pattern, then 4 hands grabbed him and pulled him in!

"Alright Tristan's here! Time for the club activities to start!" Cheered a Bulldog as he crushed a can on his forehead.

"Finally, I was getting bored." Said a Chihuahua.

"Oscar, Lillie! You ready?"

"Yep!"

That's when they pulled out plastic weapons and toy guns.

"Toy Weapons Club is a go!"

All the dogs jumped and started biting into them with gusto. After chewing, it was time for them to start fighting as they shot each other with plastic darts and stabbed one another with plastic swords. It was all loud, laughing fun here.

"I got you!"

"No way, I got you!"

The kids shot and stabbed each other, but at least they didn't get hurt. After a fun day, Tristan bid farewell to his best friends and went home as the sun was setting. It wasn't until the border was in sight, that something was off...

"Mom?" His mother was at the border, crying alongside some of her coworkers. He ran over and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Tristan...it's your brothers."

"Oh God no, please don't tell me that they crossed!"

She let out another cry and nodded as the other dogs near them let out low growls.

"Nooooo! Samuel, Wendel!" Tristan burst into tears as he sat there on his knees.

That's when a Cocker Spaniel in an important looking dark blue suit and hat arrived. "Hello, I am the mayor...sorry but we just can't do anything, our agreement gives them full permission to turn any of us who cross into one of then

"Are you crazy! My children are in danger!"

"I'm sorry ho-I mean, ma'am, but rules are rules, and if we break those rules, all of them will cross that border and kill us all."

"They're my brothers! Isn't there any loophole?"

"No, sorry youngman. The agreement in this contract is straightforward." He said showing Tristan the contract.

"So my family is fucked now huh?"

"Sorry Tristan, 1st your dad goes to jail for abusing you 4, and now your 2 brothers go to the bad side. Look, the best thing to do is to keep studying hard, get a wonderful paying job and move out of this town."

"What kind of life is that if I just turn my back and leave my brothers to those damn wolves?"

"There are also hyenas, foxes, jackals, coyotes, African wild dogs, dingoes, and dholes." The mayor replied.

"Whatever!"

"Sorry kid, it's probably already too late, they're probably getting brides for your brothers, to teach them the forbidden fruit of bad dog breeding right now." The mayor and all of the citizens walked off.

During the following week, Tristan's mom got a call from work telling her that she can take the week off to mourn. Tristan sat in his room, staring at his wall, keeping all out.

'They're nuts, if we just get a party and sneak in, we'd be in and out in no time.'

"Yes...yes...mmmh...yes..." In the next room, his mom was having fun with some men in the next room.

'Mom...how can you be relieving stress like that?!' he thought in annoyance. 'Two of your pups are being done who knows what!'

"Please help me replace the 2 puppies I lost!"

'That bitch! Kids can never be replaced!' In the outrage, Tristan put on a jacket, took his house keys and ran from the house!

"Heeeeeey, in 3 days, your brothers are gonna breed their brides!" A Coyote called out.

Tristan replied with a middle finger. "Up yours bitch!"

"I hope it's your big bro that goes up mine."

As he continued running, he called his friends Oscar and Lillie.

"Hey guys, the time has come!"

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to get out of your slump." Said Lillie.

"Uh...which time is now? We have so many protocols." Asked Oscar.

"The family rescue protocol!"

"Oh right! We're on it!"

Before Oscar and Lillie went to the clubhouse, they went to their backyards, pulling up a hidden compartment and pulling out items.

After packing it all into their backpacks, off they went. They met up at the border and shared a glance before slowly stepping over it.

"Lillie, ready with the "real" weapons we've been gathering over the years?"

"Yep." She then started pulling out knives. "Let's start off with these, knives are easy to find, but the other things we've swiped are hard to come by."

Bad Dogs never came across, but Good Dogs who were weak to them decided to steal for them. Those dogs were then sent to jail, but not all the evidence would be there after the arrest. These kids, always on the scene, managing to swipe the guns, knives and occasional other weapons when the police are focusing more on the arrest.

"We're gonna make it clear that we're not leaving until we get my brothers back! Take no prisoners!"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Here Oscar, your dad's brass knuckles." Said Lillie.

"Thanks, I'm gonna make sure they're stained in blood. Alright that's weapons, Oscar how's our food and water supplies?"

"The water is good, I got plenty of canned food, and of course a bunch of flints for cooking fires."

"Good, looks like we're all ready to go." Tristan looked at his charm.

*flashback.*

"Ow!" Cried Samuel as his dad beat him!

"You little shit! I keep on asking for a daughter but no! More than 3 is enough for me, which is why I'm gonna kill you right here, make space for a hopeful daughter!"

"No dad! Don't!" Cried Tristan and Wendell, who were tied to chairs.

"You shut up! I'm gonna make space for 3 daughters if it kills me!"

"OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!"

Their dad was hauled off to prison...Samuel sat there, crying as Tristan and their mom comforted him.

"Sam, Trist." Said Wendel. They looked and he threw them charms.

"W-What are these?"

"Charms. No matter what happens, we gotta be stronger in order to protect each other, if we make that promise and never break it, we can become so much stronger than so something like dad, never happens again."

His brothers sniffled and wiped their tears away while looking at the charms. They held them together. "Brotherhood forever."

*flashback end*

"Okay guys, 1st we spray ourselves with odor killer, so those dogs don't smell us coming when we make the stealth kills."

After spraying themselves, they traversed across the border and into unknown territory. They stayed close and hid in alleys to keep from getting spotted. They walked down an alley that had a one side with a door and a trash can next to it. The other side had windows showing middle aged dogs watching TV in the dark with their puppies.

"The smell is horrible here." Said Oscar. "I bet they have a flammable lake."

"Where's your mask? I thought I told you all to have masks handy."

"Don't worry Tristan, I got mine, it was just getting sweaty undermine." Oscar put his mask back on. "There we go, better air."

"Oh boy, I heard my sister and that slut across the street are gonna be the brides for the 2 dogs that were captured." Said a giddy fox.

Tristan and the others stopped before listening closely.

"You guys heard what he said?"

"Let's interrogate him to tell us where they are." Said Lillie.

"Great thinking, time for jailbait maneuver." Tristan took a metal bat out of his backpack and hid with Oscar.

"Yoo hoo!" Called Lillie. "Hey foxy, wanna have some fun right here?" She asked while pulling her pants down.

"Teen girl pussy? Score!" He hungrily ran to her exposed panties. When he stopped in front of Lillie's ass, was when Tristan struck! He went down like a bag of rocks while giving off a goofy grin.

They dragged him behind a dumpster and then waited for him to wake up.

"So, why should I spare you?" Asked Tristan, with a knife to the fox's neck.

"Because I'm good looking?" he tried joking. His cheek was cut! "Ow! Okay, I'll tell you anything you want!"

"Where are Samuel Mayers and Wendel Mayers?"

"Ooooh, the new guys, yeah they're in the swamp."

"How do we get there?"

"Just go north, pass by Pete's Meats and you'll be...wait a minute...are you 3 here to bring them back?"

"Yeah."

"Ooooh, when the mayor figures out what you're doing, you're gonna be in so much trouble."

"Who's gonna know? Not a dead fox!" They then stabbed him in multiple areas! Killing him! Leave no evidence that we were here."

They all pulled out portable meat grinders from the weapons bag and started grinding up the corpse. Disposing of the hamburgered remains into the sewers.

"Alright, now let's move!"

They kept going, hiding from any groups of bad dogs that outnumbered them. But as they turned a corner, a pack of bad dogs exiting a bar saw the 3.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Said a dingo who noticed.

"I dunno, but they definitely aren't filming something." Said the african wild dog. "Let's ask them some questions."

"Hey you three!" called out the coyote.

"They're running at us guys, start giving chase!" The three turned and bolted back into the alley. "Dammit, what are we gonna do against all of these rabbid monsters?"

"No choice, we're gonna have to use one of the 5 explosives we have."

"But won't that attract even more?"

"Just unclip the grenade and then we keep running! We'll be long gone before they find us!"

"On it!" Lillie pulled out a grenade, took off the pin and threw it.

The bad dogs went wide eyed before turning and ran just as it exploded.

The explosion alerted many more as they all ran to it.

"What was that?" Asked an aging beagle.

"Are terrorists breaking into our neighborhood?" Asked a nerdy teen wolf.

"Those terrorists better say their last prayers because they just walked into dangerous territory!" Said an obese german shepherd.

When they got there they spotted three corpses.

"Smells like a grenade was thrown out..." said a bloodhound. "And it smells like it was thrown by a good dog!"

That's when an uproar began!

"Good dogs with weapons in our turf?" Gasped a spotted hyena

"They must be trying to save the ones we already have!" Gasped a suspicious person disguised as a dog.

"Well they aren't gonna get a chance to! Everyone! Sit and chant for Dire!"

The 3 stopped in an abandoned shack. All of them panted with Lillie checking out the window.

"I think we're safe for now." She confirmed.

"Let's break for lunch." Said Tristan.

Meanwhile...

"Seems someone's come to pick you guys up." Said a busty Rottweiler in tight latex clothing. "I bet this good dog has a connection to you guys."

"Our brother's here?" Panted Wendel as he was getting whipped.

"Oh, so The Mayor's ex-wife was right, your brother did come to save you, but we're so close to choosing your brides it will be too late."

Back to our heroes who were taking a break...

"So, besides Oscar expecting to cross fists with his dad, who are you hoping we run into Lillie?"

"Everyone."

"You mean your uncles, your AV club, and your boyfriend?" Asked Oscar.

"Whoa, the bad side took all of that from you?" Asked Tristan.

"You and your family only moved in the day after agreement was sighed Tristan. Before you came here, the bad dogs all came from the border, stealing many of us away. We fought hard, trying desperately to keep the families together. From everyone, they took away the most from me." Lillie explained. "When I find all 7 of my loved ones, I'll put them all down with my own 2 hands."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, holy shit."

After their break, they started moving again. Sneaking up to and killing any and all unsuspecting bad dogs.

"Okay, so there's Pete's Meats, the swamp should be past here."

"I dunno, if you 3 wanna go to the swamp, you'll drown unless you meet someone from that part of the neighborhood."

"I think we can handle oursel...wait, who said that?" They all jumped and started pointing knives at a 1st grade aged Pitbull girl. "Hiya, I'm Trina."

"How did you find us?"

"Well, I saw you guys sneaking out of my toy weapon clubhouse."

"Your toy weapon clubhouse?"

"Yeah, I keep my toy collection there."

'She's a kindred spirit!' All of them thought.

"Uh...Trina was it?" Asked Tristan.

"Yeppers."

"Mind giving us a shortcut to the 2 good dogs? I assume there is gonna be tons of traps and guards for those who wanna spring them."

"Shortcut? No problem, I know a shortcut, but what's in it for me?"

"Toy weapons, as it turns out, we run a toy weapon clubhouse on the good side."

"Wait, how do I know that's true? Show me some proof."

"How?"

"If you can tag me with this toy gun, then I'll believe you and I'll show you a shortcut."

"Hey, this only has one shot."

"That's the idea." she smirked before darting off. "Miss and I'll scream!"

"Quick! Cut her off!"

Oscar and Lillie tried grabbing her, but Trina was too quick, leaping on their heads and then leaping off.

"Where'd this parkour come from?"

"My mommy was a parkour expert, thought she could parkour this entire city, but then she was captured by the bad dogs and made me."

'I just gotta lead my shot a bit.' Thought Tristan. He slowly took aim around where she was heading to. He then fired! The dart made a zooming sound as it was shot before nailing Trina in her belly.

"Oh! You got me!"

"Now do you believe us?"

"Sure, I'll show you guys the shortcut."

'Thank god she didn't make a break for it.' They all thought.

They passed by the entrance to the swamp, following Trina to a sewer grate that all 4 lifted up.

"Okay, alls you have to do is keep walking, take a 2nd right, hope you can survive the huge alligator the moment you exit the sewer, then keep walking until you make it to Blind Daisy's house. Please put old Blind Daisy out of her misery. After getting to Blind Daisy's house, go inside, exit through the backdoor, then keep going till you make it to the church. Careful though, it's gator hunting season and there will be a ton of spears being thrown."

"That sounds extremely complicated."

"This is the bad side. It's not easy like the good side."

"We didn't think it would be."

"Make sure to keep your promise of toys."

"You can count on it."

The 3 left Trina, running down the sewer.

"Nice people, I hope they get captured so we can be BFF's." She smiled before walking off with her tail wagging.

"She said our second right, I'd say we our dump our 1st magazine of bullets for the big gator." Said Tristan with the other 2 nodding.

"Remember to go for the eyes." spoke Lillie.

"Let's just hope we can beat it in it's own turf."

They made it to the 2nd right turn.

"Okay, if we die by gator, it'll be a heck of a lot better than being captured."

"You said it."

They made it outside.

"Okay, so I'm sure we've watched enough TV to know what a gator's hide looks like." Said Oscar

That's when they saw a huge shadow in the water.

"Oh my dog no! Climb the trees now!"

They climbed the trees as a huge 25 foot alligator rose from the water! It snarled while seeing the prey and licked its lips.

"Shoot it! Hope to blind it!"

Lillie held a gun out and shot a few bullets which bounced off its hide. Oscar did the same, but missed.

"What the hell? I thought we trained at the firing range every weekend, even when not all 3 of us were unavailable."

"Uh..." Both stuttered.

"What exactly have you 2 been doing when I'm not looking?"

"Look Tristan, we know you have no idea what romantic relationships are, but right now we gotta get out of this mess before we can explain." Said Oscar.

'Something tells me I'm gonna regret teaching me about romance.' he thought before they saw the gator grab the tree with its jaw and start shaking it.

The tree snapped and all 3 jumped! They landed in the water with Lillie getting her foot stuck in tree roots.

"Guys help! My foot's stuck!"

"Lillie!" Tristan and Oscar grabbed her leg and pulled as hard as they could.

"This could be the end guys, anything you wanna get off your backs?" Asked Tristan.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't give you the talk." Said Oscar.

"The talk?" Questioned Tristan.

"Yep, our only regret." Said Lillie.

The alligator was closing in on the stuck trio, until suddenly, it started hissing as a makeshift spear hit it's back!

"Yeeeeeeeeeehaw! I'm gonna win gator season with a meal as big as you!" Said a Bloodhound.

The alligator turned its attention to the bloodhound, giving them time to escape and run!

"That was a close one!" Said Tristan. "So after we kill Blind Daisy, what should we start with? The Talk or why romantic relationships are more important than target practice?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Later, they made it to Blind Daisy's house.

"Trina wants us to put Blind Daisy out of her misery, I wonder why." Said Tristan.

"She's probably very old and sick." Suggested Lillie.

"We'll find out." Oscar knocked on the door.

"Who's there!?" Shouted an angry voice.

"We're just some visitors!" called Tristan.

"Is that a male's voice!? Get lost! My body is not for anyone! Not after my blindness was taken advantage of, into making my 12th litter of puppies!"

That's when Lillie fired off a bullet into a tree! "Don't worry Blind Daisy! Your guardian angel took care of the horny male for you!"

"Oh thank the lord!" She opened the door and what came out was a Fox who's body still looked good, even in her old age. "Thank you angel, thank you."

'Whoa, yeah it can be pretty miserable to be sexy and blind, meaning you won't see the rape coming.' Thought Lillie. "Yeah, and I'm gonna help you even more."

"Really? You're such a sweet gi-" and she didn't see the shot to her head coming. She fell down while Oscar sighed and shook his head.

"I know this was a mercy kill, but it still sucks."

"You gotta feel really sorry for her." Said Tristan. "Hopefully afterlife is safer. And just incase a necrophile doesn't make an attempt."

All 3 knew what he was gonna say. They grinded her up and decided to take a breather in Daisy's house.

"So, what's this about romantic relationships?"

"Well Tristan, me and Oscar are dating." Blushed Lillie.

"Yeah, we've been kissing and cuddling after we established the clubhouse." Said Oscar.

"What? And you didn't bother telling me this?"

"It would throw off the group dynamic, making you the 3rd wheel since you're the single guy." Said Lillie.

"How am I the 3rd wheel? You guys take orders from me." Said Tristan.

"Well you might have felt jealous or left out if me and Lillie kissed without paying attention to you."

"Why would I get jealous? I'm still hanging out with my best friends aren't I?"

"Well we thought it would be like in those sitcoms." Said Lillie.

"Yeah, like one of those sitcoms." Oscar agreed.

That's when Tristan smacked them both. "This ain't a sitcom, it's real life, and you guys gotta be more real with me, the more we hangout, you got that?"

"Yeah." Said Oscar.

"We'll tell you more after we get back the good side."

"Good enough for me. Let's move out."

They exited the back door and kept on going.

They tried to keep from getting stuck in the swamp and kept their eyes open for any other animals. The locals shouting yeehaw as alligator season goes on. Eventually they managed to spot the shore.

"My brothers shouldn't be that far away now."

"Hopefully we don't come across anymore bad dogs." spoke Oscar.

"Well too bad! Because you just encountered the baddest dogs of them all!"

"That voice...dad?" Gasped Oscar.

"Yeah, and it's not just me." Behind Oscar's dad were Lillie's loved ones as well.

"Oh my god!"

"Hey Little lil." Said one of Lillie's uncles.

"President Lillie, I wanna make a porno starring you and me." Said one of her AV club members.

"Lillie, I missed you, let's do bad things." Said her ex boyfriend.

Oscar got the brass knuckles ready.

"What are you doing with my knux, kid?"

"I'm gonna use them to break your teeth old man."

"Not if we get to you 1st!" That's when Tristan threw a knife at one of Lillie's uncles.

"Hey let them have their father/son bonding time! You guys can play us!"

"You're on you bastard!"

Tristan and Lillie led the other 7 away.

"We know you can't win, just become one of us, being bad isn't so bad."

"Oh, the part of the neighborhood with more crime isn't so bad." remarked Oscar sarcastically. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Well, we..."

"Freedom comes at a price, and the sorry state of the bad side is that price." He put up his fists.

"Nothing will convince you huh?"

"You saw what these people did years ago, being part of them is not on my agenda."

"Too bad, we could've shared my wife."

'Disgusting.' he thought before swinging at his dad.

Oscar's dad ducked, then swung hard and fast at Oscar! Oscar blocked with his arms.

"Rgh!"

"Yeah, you feeling that? Blocks are no match for me! He swung again, but then Oscar punched his punch! The metallic knuckles collided with the flesh of his dad's knuckles. "Yeow!"

Then Oscar gave his dad a uppercut! "Choke on that!"

His dad got him in the gut! "Gah!" He grabbed his stomach! Then another sent Oscar flying! He hit water with a loud splash! His dad picked him up and threw him back onto land!

"Give up already! I don't beating on you!"

"I won't give up! We have lives to save!"

"Suit yourself." That's when he started hammering down on Oscar!

'I gotta...do something...he's gonna kill me at this rate!' In a last ditch effort, Oscar gave his hardest and fastest punch right in his dad's neck!

His dad groaned and fell back. And then Oscar unleashed a flurry of blows before grabbing his dad's head and snapping his neck!

"Take that mother fucker!" Oscar cried triumphantly. "Sorry I had to do that dad, goodbye."

"Oscar!" Called Tristan and Lillie.

"You guys survived?"

"Yeah, you should've seen Tristan battling my ex." Said Lillie. "I don't think I've seen such a savage battle of knives before."

"Whoa..."

"I am impressed and very terrified of Tristan now." She whispered.

"Well considering why we're here, it's no surprise."

"You guys coming or what?" Tristan called over.

They followed along. Eventually they were at the church.

"What a hideous church." The windows were broken, spray paint saying intense profanities were all over the greasy walls. The doors were rotten wood. The trash kept on piling up to the left. Cockroaches were eaten by any ants and rats swarming.

"Why doesn't anyone take it down?"

"No, I say it fits these crappy people." Said Tristan. He walked up to the doors before kicking them down with ease. Nobody was around, nobody but the pests, crows and 2 dogs shackled to the wall.

The three of them rushed over.

"Get the axes, chop the shackles off!"

Oscar and Lillie pulled them out before hacking at the chains.

Samuel and Wendel fell to the floor.

"Sammy, Wendy, you guys okay?"

"Yeah big bro." Said Samuel.

"Wendy's a girl's name." Said Wendel.

"They're okay!" smiled Oscar with tears of joy. "We made it."

"Why are you crying Oscar?"

"Why are you crying Lillie? It's not your family that was rescued."

"Come-on guys, let's get outta here before someone notices, thank goodness it's not Sunday." Commanded Tristan. "Come on little brother, you're with me. You guys get Wendel."

They nodded and slowly helped the dogs up. They were long gone when the mayor's ex-wife found that Samuel and Wendel were nowhere to be seen. But they did hear her loud scream.

"Ignore it guys, we're almost at the border."

"Ugh..."

They got closer and closer to the Good Side, they were just about to step into the light...but then hyenas and dingos came out of nowhere!

"Hold it right there!" The canines quickly tackled them and held them down.

"What the? Where did all of these bad dogs come from?!"

They all forced Tristan, Oscar and Lillie to their knees.

A dingo walked over with a chuckle. "Big balls you got coming all this way."

"We only wanted to save my brothers from becoming one of you bringers of destruction!"

They all laughed, and it echoed through.

"You think that's funny? Then let me go and I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"But what would be funnier than a family betrayal?"

"What?"

"Sorry Tristan, but we've been bad for a long while." Said Samuel.

"What? How?"

"We've willingly fell for some bad dogs. We didn't tell you because you just don't understand romantic relationships." Wendel explained. "We knew you'd come to save us, and hey, we'd still have our strong brotherhood if we managed to catch you."

"Wait...you've been lying to me too? This whole time?!"

"Correct, but now that we're together, you shall feel how good it feels to breed a bad dog, just think of how good the anarchy we're gonna cause is going to be."

"Anarchy? But you guys agreed never to cross the border."

"True, but we have been recording your every move. Once the mayor sees you guys have been attempting to break the rules of trying to stop us from fulfilling our part of the agreement, he'll have no choice but to destroy the agreement since the good dogs couldn't keep their promise of just letting us turn whomever cross over here into us."

"And when that's done, pure and uncontrolled chaos." spoke the dingo.

"Okay, let's go get these kids ready for some bad sex." Said Wendel.

"You sons of a bitch."

"Whoa, you'd call our mom a bitch?" Said Samuel.

"I swear, I'm gonna escape, then put both of you do-"

All 3 were knocked out as some Hyenas smacked them with the back of their guns!

To be continued...


	188. Chapter 188

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 188

What if an average otaku found his new 'waifu'?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There was nothing but silence this night.

"Blaugh!"

Okay, so there was the occasional drunk guy vomiting, but it was a relatively silence tonight as a man walks home from a stressful day of work.

He wore a green shirt, white shorts, and wore big glasses while in sandals. "Phew! Work was tiring, I think I lost 8 pounds in that costume." He said. "Why can't kids ask for clowns? I don't mind clown costumes, at least they aren't as heavy and air tight as that dog costume."

This man's day job was the entertainment at kids parties and it seems he had a lot of frustration.

"On the upside, I can just sit back and stay up late. Those jumbo shrimp in the freezer are just begging to be eaten."

He then walked by a shop that was still open, with a life sized doll in the front window. He abruptly stopped though and backed up to get a closer look at it. "Whoa...she looks exactly like a princess! A princess I must rescue!"

The doll wore a frilly orange and brown dress, and had almond colored hair and eyes. Her lipstick was almond brown, and her shoes were dark red. Her body gave off an autumn feel. But she also seemed beat up and dirty and like she hadn't been properly cleaned or fixed in a long time. As evidenced by the cracks on her face, dirt in her dress, and bent right arm.

"She doesn't look like she's been cleaned up yet." he muttered before heading into the shop to get a closer look. He then entered the shop and saw a wrinkly old lady at the counter. "How much for the doll?"

"250 Yen."

"Really? For an antique shop, that's really cheap."

"Well would you rather I shoot the price up triple what it's worth?"

"Nah, as low as I can get is fine."

"Then 250 yen."

He paid the old lady and left.

"Finally, someone bought my granddaughter's doll, I can now rest in peace." She said as she collapsed.

With the man he had to lug the doll on his back since it was too big to hold in just his hands. "I don't care if someone sees me doing this, she is mine."

When he got to his house he shut and locked the door before carrying the doll over to the living room and set her on the couch. "There we go, after I rest a bit, you'll be joining me in the bath, beautiful." he smiled patting her on the head and walked away. 'Although, maybe later on I should check to see how 'human' like she is, purely for curiosity sake of course." As he entered his bedroom, he didn't notice the doll turning her head.

'W...What's going on?' Thought the doll, as she looked around. 'Th...this isn't the shop! Oh, did grandmother sell me? But who was that man? He didn't look like the age to have kids.' She over heard the sound of a faucet turn on and couldn't move her limbs, just her head. 'He's running a bath? Well, I guess he did smell a bit...I hope he cleans me up as well.'

Eventually the man came back out and picked her up with a smile before carrying her to the bathroom.

'Wait...what is he doing? What happened before I became sentient?'

"Time to get you all nice and cleaned up."

'He's not gonna do what I think he is...is he?'

"And since you're just a doll, hope you don't mind me, scrubbing down there."

'He is! Oh finally!'

He stripped himself and the doll naked then took her into the bathtub. "So I'm Yamato Ye, my mom is Japanese, my dad is Chinese, I lived with my parents up till my early 30's. The moment I managed to get enough money to afford my own place, they kicked me out, sold their home to someone else, and moved to the United Kingdom." He explained as he was scrubbing the doll's ass.

'I should've expected this kind of pervy behavior, but he does have a interestingly average backstory.'

"When I was a kid, not a lot happened. But as a teen, there all sorts of crazy things happening." He continued as he scrubbed her chest.

'Oooh, I can't move my body much, but I can still feel. Oh I just hope he doesn't wait around too long. I want him to give me plenty of love and 'attention'.'

"Soooo...I'm sure you've never heard of this word before since you look like you came from a European manufacturer. Due to the others, but...I'm gonna make you my waifu." he smiled while pecking her cheek making her feel a blush on the inside. "With how good you were made, who wouldn't?"

'Waifu...not sure what that word means, but I hope it's something like a wife.'

That's when he started scrubbing her arm pits. "Dolls are the best, no pit hair or pussy hair."

'Well I've never worried about it last time I could move, so my skin will always be pristine and clean.'

He felt around, and then felt a hole. "Whoa...there's a hole here...are you a sex doll?"

'Well in a way, but far more better.'

"Welp, guess I better get my money's worth." He said as he moved the doll on her hands and knees. He stood behind her, rubbing his dick against her entrance. "This might be hard with no lotion, but the water should work for now, plus it'll clean the mess up easy."

'I wish I could talk right now, and tell Yamato he's gonna make me feel very good.'

Yamato rubbed the tip against the hole and was surprised. 'Huh, it actually feels smooth enough, for a sec I was worried it'd be all dried up and stiff.'

'If only I could talk, he needs to know how good that felt.' she remarked before feeling the dick start to slowly push into the opening.

"It's so moist, probably from the water on my dick."

'He's going to freak out when he figures out I'm actually a monster.' she thought while only feeling the dick a little bit as he slid it in and out with a gasp. 'Give it to me like a dog humping a teddy bear!'

"Oh fuck yeah, I always wanted to do this with a sex doll, or at least a real girl."

'I'm gonna be real, just you wait.'

Yamato moved in and out while stunned. "Oh man, this is like a dream come true."

'Yes! Take your time with me!' she thought while he reached down to grab at her breasts.

"It kinda feels like flesh, the manufacturer really knew how to make a lifelike doll!"

'I'm more lifelike than you think!' She moaned in her head as he thrusted harder.

"Since you're not a real girl, I get to be as rough as I can with you!" He grinned before kneading her breasts like dough. He then turned the doll's head around and started kissing her!

'I wish I could kiss back!'

'I'm gonna dump a huge load in her cunt!' He thought.

'I can feel his dick starting to twitch.' She thought in eagerness before it came shooting inside her 'Yeeeessssssss!'

"Yeeeessssssss!"

After finishing up in the tub, he dried off the doll and put her clothes back on.

"I really gotta think of a name for you. Hmm..."

'Huh, I don't think I even remember my old one.'

"Hmm...you do have an fall look to you, and a almond brown is the primary color for you...I think I'll go with calling you Almond." he smiled before kissing her cheek again.

Yamato left Almond on the right side of the bed as he put his pajamas on.

'Wow, he's not so bad.' She thought as she moved her eyes around, taking a look at the bedroom. 'That's a lot of dolls he has lining these shelves.'

"Well, time for bed. Goodnight Almond." He turned off the lights, put his glasses on the side table, and then the man in his 30's went to sleep.

'Good night Yamato.' She thought.

The next morning...

"Good morning Almond, mind helping me out with my morning wood?" he asked while pointing to the bulge under the sheets while grabbing at her chest.

'For the man who showed this stiff as board girl a good time, anything.' she thought while he moved her head over near it, took the sheets off, and saw it up close and personal. 'Wow, he's as hung as a donkey.'

"Let's see, can I open this mouth?" he pulled it open and smiled. "I can."

'Oh boy, breakfast in bed!' she thought before getting her mouth stuffed with the dick while Yamato hummed.

"Since you're just a doll, I can be as rough as I can without worrying about choking you or breaking your neck."

'You might tear my head off, but I'll just put it back on.' she thought before feeling him move her head up and down his dick while she could taste it, and it tasted a bit bitter, but just a little.

"I gotta make this one a quicky, sorry because I got work." he grunted. "Fuck! Your mouth really is convincing, it's just missing saliva and it'd be spot on."

'I'll drown your dick in saliva once I get enough seed in me.'

He thrusted as fast as he could before cumming in her mouth. "Sorry, I just gotta go to work, I'll take it slow when I come back."

'Wow, it's so salty.'

After that, Yamato got dressed, and was heading to work. "See yah later tonight Almond."

'Good by master.' she thought before the door closed and it became quiet. 'Well, guess I could count down how long it takes before he comes home.'

So she waited. Watched as the day got dark.

'This is so boring.' she sighed before hearing the door slowly open. 'Yes! He's home!'

"Horny I'm honey...dammit, it came out wrong. This is what I get for drinking with the boss!" slurred Yamato swaying as he shut the door and stumbled in.

'I'd definitely scold him for being out so late, then as a married couple, give him the best make-up sex ever.' she thought as Yamato walked over and hugged her with a smile.

"Ah, man, coming home like this with you is gonna be soooo awesome."

'Can we get to fucking now?'

"And you wanna know the best part? It's the end of the week, so I got the weekend off, which means 2 days of us just doing it, nonstop!"

'Yes! That'll give me enough energy back to dance!'

He then started undoing his pants. He fished his dick out and pulled Almond onto the floor while lifting her dress and spreading her legs. "I'm gonna dig my fingers deep into these yummy buns." His finger gripped onto Almond's ass, as hard as he could.

'That's the good pain.' She thought while inwardly moaning as she felt the tip press against her hole.

"Let's see how good your anus feels!"

'You can have sex with the butt? Disgusting, don't people know what comes out of th-' Almond was interrupted as Yamato jammed his dick up her ass. 'Oh My God!'

"This hole is so tight, the manufacturer really knew how to make a sex doll!" grinned Yamato who began moving in and out without hesitation while giving her a slobbery kiss over her mouth.

'He's like a cuddly dog.' she thought while gasping as his dick moved in and out of her ass roughly.

He then spanked her.

'Oh my!'

"Yeah, you're a dirty little girl aren't you?"

'Only when you're fucking me.'

Yamato grunted and licked around her neck with a groan. "Your ass feels like it just got tighter!"

'I can clench my butt? Good, more of my feeling is coming back.' she thought before feeling Yamato's sperm start gushing inside.

"I love you Almond!"

'Yessss, more sperm!' she begged feeling her ass get filled with some of the sperm leaking out.

Yamato pulled out then kissed Almond's forehead. "We ain't done yet! I wanna try a boobjob."

'Huh, I've never done one of those before.'

He put his dick inbetween her boobs then pressed her chest inwards.

'This is a boobjob huh? Women today must be able to handle the entire man's body sitting on their upper body. Surprised how much stronger we've gotten over the years.'

"These have gotta be half way between D and F cups." Said Yamato. "Oh man, if you were real and moving this would sooo much better."

'I wanna be real and moving, just keep on giving it to me to make your wish real.'

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna cum!" His load splashed all over her face and chin.

'Wow, that was great.' Thought Almond.

"Let's take our love to the kitchen, I'm thirsty." Yamato panted.

'Sounds good to me.'

He put put Almond in a naked apron and then had a cup of soda.

"*burp* good thing you're not real, I didn't have to say excuse me."

'You still did anyways.'

"If you could move on your own I could get this every day when I come home from work."

'Just shut up and keep doing me.' She thought as he stuffed her pussy.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna drown your pussy!" he hiccuped in a drunken daze. The table creaked as Yamato fucked Almond. "Go on and take my kids babe!"

'I will!' she thought before feeling his sperm shoot up inside her cunt. 'Mmmmmh, I want more!' That's when Almond heard a thud.

Yamato had passed out on the kitchen floor.

'Aww, I wanted more.' She complained. 'Come on arms and legs, please let this be enough.'

(Two days later)

As the weekend went by, Almond was certainly stuffed crazy with Yamato's baby batter. Something the doll enjoyed while feeling her body glow with energy.

'I don't care if I'll ever be able to stand up, just as long as I get to have sex with Yamato.' She thought while he was ramming her on the couch.

"Ah! Ah! Almond! You're amazing!" He had Almond in a playboy bunny suit as he fucked her. "You're a hot princess playboy bunny!"

'Didn't know women wore this, forget my boring dress, I wanna wear as much of this revealing clothing as possible.' she thought while feeling one of her hands twitch. 'Yes, I'm so close!'

"Almond! I'm gonna lose it again!"

'Gimme gimme gimme!'

"AHHHH!"

Once again, being filled up with his dick milk.

Yamato panted and laid his head on Almond's chest with a smile. "Wooh, I never get tired of that."

'I'll never get tired either.' she thought before she could feel...well feeling return into her arms and legs.

"Okay, I'll be heading to work, I hope you won't get too lonely." he remarked kissing her before getting up and moved to get dressed.

'I think I can walk. Once he's gone, I'm gonna clean.' When he left she slowly raised up her hands. 'Come-on, move damn you!' She struggled a bit, but now she was now walking on her 2 legs. 'Now to get this place cleaned up for my hubby.'

She went about the place dusting, sweeping, and vacuuming, while slowly moving her mouth and rubbing her throat to get her voice back.

Her voice so far was but a screeching noise.

'I need a bit more cum.' she thought while drinking some water and looked through some costumes in Yamato's closet. 'Hmmm...super heroine, slutty nerd, skin tight space woman suit, my doll clothes, sheep girl, a hot dog bun? Haha, I get it. Let's see what else...sweater, G-string bikini, bimbo girl, witch, slutty nun...'

(Later)

She organized the costumes alphabetically. 'Do I wanna change? Can't let him know I'm alive until I can speak.' she thought while tapping her chin. She then laid down on the couch, awaiting for Yamato to return home.

(Later)

"Who's ready to be the plate for my sushi?" called Yamato rubbing his hands together.

'Use me as a plate? How weird.' she thought as he went ahead and started putting sushi on her body. 'Women using themselves as plates, I wonder what it'll feel like once he starts eating the sushi off me.' She thought.

"Ah, what a nice and artistic arrangement." he smiled putting his hands together. "Itadakimasu."

'Itada, what? Is that a japanese thing? I haven't been out of that store before a few days ago, so I am ignorant of their customs.' Thought Almond as Yamato took sushi off of her naked body.

He bit into it and hummed while she noticed he was naked.

'Well, good to know he's ready to give me my dinner after he's done.' she thought while her fingers twitched. 'I hope he doesn't notice what I'm trying to do.'

"Mmmm, this sushi tastes better than usual." Yamato complimented. "It's probably because I'm eating it off of such a hottie."

'Why thank you master.'

Instead of using his chopsticks, he picked up a piece of sushi with his mouth, then sucked on the tit it was covering.

'Ooh, that feels nice.'

He then did the same with the other tit. He then ignored his chopsticks as he crawled all over her and eating up all the sushi. Finishing with her pussy. Eating up the food and then licking the even more delicious morsel below.

'Oooh, that feels good.'

He then stuck his dick into her mouth. "And now for your own meal."

'My compliments to the chef.' she thought while enjoying the taste even more than before.

Yamato thrusted down into her throat as he nibbled Almond's clit.

She moaned louder in her head while her body started getting hot.

"What in the? Why does it feel like it's getting warmer here?"

'Eeep!' she thought while jolting the more he bit her clit.

"A jolt of movement?" He pulled away and got off the table.

'He's on to me!'

"Are you alive? Or am I just hallucinating from poorly prepared sushi?"

'And just when I was about to regain my ability to speak!' She thought. 'Let's hope he believes the hallucination thing.' Almond sat up on the table.

"Wh-whoa!" he jumped back with wide eyes. "Oh my god, possessed doll! I knew Child's Play was right!"

She then opened her legs and then used 2 fingers to open her pussy. She then put on a pleading face.

"Wait, you still wanna go?"

She nodded.

'Oh god, my sex doll is alive and moving, and wants me to fuck her.' He eagerly accepted her invitation and slammed his dick into her.

She let out what seemed like a moan, but no sound came out.

"Can't talk huh? Don't worry, actions speak louder than words." he grinned before pulling back and slammed back inside her over and over with a grunt.

She held on tight, as each blow got harder with each thrust.

"Fuck! Your pussy feels tighter than before!"

'You feel harder than before as well.' she thought while gripping onto him and feeling her body rack with pleasure.

'Damn, my 1st girlfriend and she's a haunted doll.' He thought.

Almond could feel his next load coming on. 'Oh yes! Give me it all!'

He grabbed her head and passionately kissed Almond as his load filled her again.

She moaned in her head while shivering at the hot sperm.

Later, we then see them sitting next to each other on the couch, watching a movie.

"The only way to defeat this giant monster, is with a giant monster of our own! Boys, deploy Project Playmate!" The general commanded in the movie.

"So...since you've been alive all this time, did I knock you up in our first night of passion?" Yamato asked.

She shook her head no.

"And you've experienced everything we've done. Like, EVERYTHING?"

She shook her head yes.

"Why haven't you said anything till now?"

She gave the hand sign to wait a minute, then ran to the bedroom, she came back with a pen and paper, explaining she needs a lot of Yamato's sperm to regain her full power, and that she's close to regaining her ability to talk.

"Wait, how does that work with a possessed doll? Aren't you just a spirit inhabiting this body until you can pass on?"

She wrote down her next response, saying she doesn't remember anything besides the lady in the shop being her grandma. Since she can't remember how she died, she can't pass on.

"Damn, so you get stronger the more times we fuck?"

She shook her head yes, before scooting closer to him, then wrote down how she doesn't want to pass on, because she'll be a wonderful waifu to him.

"Wait...so...you WANT to stay here? And let me fuck you in all sorts of perverted ways?"

She responded by sitting on his lap and rubbing her ass against his dick.

"Jack pot!" he grinned with a glint before grabbing her chest and started kneading it. 'I don't think my parents are ready to learn about my new wife yet, so I'll just wait a while before I reveal to them their new daughter-in-law.' He then pinched the nipples and made her breasts bounce around.

She gasped while feeling his dick rub up against her ass. She lifted her ass up, and put it in her anus. 'I really like anal sex, I gotta tell him once I can speak to do more to my butt.' Almond thought.

Yamato groaned while noting her ass felt more snug and warm compared to the other times. 'Now that she can move, she's really taking advantage of clenching her ass, not that I'm complaining.' he held her hips before he started to bounce her up and down his cock. "It's still crazy how something like you actually exists!" He moaned.

'I couldn't believe it too when I ended up living in this doll.' she thought while feeling him give her ass a pinch.

'Her body is so smooth and soft, and then there's the sexy holes, it's almost as if someone planned to kill Almond and have her spirit enter this doll, but should I tell her that? Don't want her to get a clue of how she died.'

'More Yamato!'

He then nibbled on her right ear. "Oh yeah, I'll bet you'd love to scream out for my cum."

'Just one more and you'll get your wish!' she thought while he grunted and buried his dick all the way inside before cumming. "Ooooooh yesssss!" Almond shouted.

Yamato was surprised but stayed inside while her anus clenched up. "Oh, now you're squeezing my dick a bit too hard now."

"S-sorry Yamato!" she gasped with a shudder. "It just feels too good!"

"I aim to please, but apparently human girls don't appreciate my effort! Thank God you're not a human girl." he smiled while pecking her on the cheek and seeing her blush. "Damn, you look more cute than ever."

"That's because you make me happy." she beamed making him hug her close.

'Yep, I'm gonna enjoy this life with a wife.'

Now that Yamato knows Almond is unable to get pregnant and unable to feel pain but only pleasure, nothing's stopping him from cumming all day, except Almond occasionally telling him to take a breather before he dies from overdoing it.

Right now said guy was panting and in bed while Almond was filled with sperm. "Man, I'm so worn out." He panted.

"Well, you did cum 5 times without stopping." she smiled before standing up. "Want some breakfast in bed?"

"You know how to cook?"

"Of course, I read up on it when you went to work, plus it gives me a chance to try on one of those aprons."

"I like the sound of that."

"Great, stay here and I'll make you a delicious breakfast." As she got off the bed, Yamato gave her ass a good spank. "Ooh!"

"Nice." he grinned seeing it bounce before she left the room. As he laid in bed, he looked through messages in his phone.

Almond hummed to herself as she prepared french toast. "I hope I don't burn myself, cooking is dangerous, especially with my body." She carefully put on a low heat. "Let's start with that, then when I'm more experienced higher heats."

After getting french toast, eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice, she put it all in a tray and carried it all to the bed room. "Yamato-kun, breakfast's done."

"And it smells great." He put his phone down and started eating the french toast.

"So what were you doing on the phone?"

"Looking up messages." He said before taking a sip of the orange juice. "Wow, this tastes pretty good." He complimented. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my sex crazed man." she chuckled before the phone started ringing.

He took a bite out of the bacon, then answered his phone. "Yamato here, speak."

"Hey Yamato! Where you at?" asked a male voice.

"Toshiro, why you calling me?"

"Come-on brah, I miss my best bre, so bri, can I come over and hang out bro? I need some bruh time, the girl I'm currently dating is kinda a bitch."

'Was saying bro in all 5 vowels really necessary?' Thought Yamato. "Hey Toshiro, don't worry about it, I got a day off anyways."

"Sweet! Be over in a bit."

They both hung up their phones.

"Who was that?"

"Friend from college, he taught me what fun is."

"Is he coming over?"

"Yeah, you should hide, don't wanna introduce you to anyone yet."

"But where?"

"Well, you are a doll, and as you can see, I have shelves upon shelves of dolls in this our room, just staying still is the easiest way to avoid being seen."

"Are you sure?"

"Relax, if he asks about you I'll explain, just try not to move or make any sound."

"So do what I've been doing for the past few years of my life?"

"Don't worry, it's just for today, after that, I'll call in sick tomorrow so we can fuck like rabbits on a sugar rush." he smiled while pecking her on the cheek. "Promise."

"Okay." She put on her regular clothes and just stood in the corner.

Later, Yamato's friend Toshiro was knocking on the door. "Yo Yamato! You didn't fall asleep on me did ya bro?"

"No, my main man, I'm right here." Said Yamato, opening the door. "How you been doing?"

"Well, besides my bitch of a girlfriend, very good. You should check out my videogame library sometime."

"I would have sooner, but with work I've been wiped and exhausted."

"Damn, you have 'those' kind of bosses?"

"No, my bosses are pretty laid back, I just shot for hardest part of the job." He said. "Say, let's continue this conversation in my room."

They walked into the bedroom with Toshiro looking at all the dolls.

"Man dude, I never got why you keep these things around."

"Real girls just don't like me, so that's why I have these."

"I also never got why girls never liked you, you're an okay guy."

'And don't you forget it, Toshiro.' Almond thought.

"Huh? Hey, I never seen this one before, she from some manga or videogame?" Toshiro questioned while looking over Almond.

"Nah, I just bought her just because."

Toshiro moved over and looked her over. "She from some fantasy game?"

"Like I said, she ain't from a game or anime."

"Huh, so she's one of a kind."

"Probably in our country, but I doubt it's like that for where she came from."

Toshiro squinted his eyes looking right into Almond's eyes. "She looks pretty real, almost like a person." That's when Toshiro figured out something. "Aha! She's from a low budget horror movie! That's why I've never see her before."

"I...sure, let's go with that."

'Low budget? Surely I am a prop in a better movie than that.' Thought Almond.

"So anyways, I think what I'm gonna say next is very much needed."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about leaving this town."

"Whoa, you're gonna leave? Why?"

"I think I wanna be a nomad."

Yamato spat out his beer, and started coughing. "A nomad?!"

"Yeah at least for a few years."

"But why man?"

"Let's face facts here Yamato, I don't belong here. I get disrespected by my girlfriend, my parents compare me constantly to my more successful siblings and cousins, my boss is so hard headed, you'd need dynamite to break through to him, our friends all turned into shitty people, my grandpa died and forgot to give me his wealth in his last will and testament. I just can't do it anymore, I need to leave this place."

"So why are you here? For me to talk you out of it?"

"Nope, one last hurrah before I go."

"But how will you survive? Being a nomad isn't exactly an easy thing to do."

"I'll find a way, I always do, like when I got us lost in the woods, I found a way to get us out of there. When those bullies stuffed us into the girl's locker room in Middle School, I found a way outta there before the volleyball team finished practice. When you accidentally peed yourself and ripped your pants at the same in elementary school, I found a way to get you out of there."

Almond tried very hard to not laugh from the last thing Toshiro said.

"Um, maybe not bring up embarrassing moments like that."

"Sorry, but when I have kids and grandkids, I wanna tell them as many stories as I can."

'And make more people know about how much my youth sucked, but at least he didn't mention the worst story ever in front of Almond.'

Toshiro walked a little bit away before noticing Almond's eyes follow him, making him turn just as the eyes went back to normal. "Uh...I could've sworn I just saw the eyes of that doll move."

"What? You're crazy, doll eyes don't move by themselves."

"Not unless they're attached to motors."

"If I wanted a doll with motors, I'd buy a sex doll, but even I'm not that much of a desperate loser."

'Liar, liar, cum empire.' Thought Almond.

"Yeah, plus if you had one it would reek of cum, I know how pent up you get." chuckled Toshiro.

'Wait, how does he know Yamato gets pent-up? Am I not his 1st?' thought Almond with a frown before Toshiro sniffed the air.

"Hey wait a sec, it really does reek in here. Dude, open a window next time you wanna some time alone with porn."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be celebrating your decision to become a traveling bum?" Said Yamato, who opened the window.

"Now don't be like that, I'm gonna visit once and a while, this place has always been a 2nd home to me, when my actual home gets too annoying."

"When do you start?"

"Later tonight, I bought a van and I'm ready to sneak out of my house."

"I wish you good luck."

"Don't need luck, just my freedom."

"Okay, good luck with your freedom."

"Now, let's get drunk and play some games, I got some of the latest toy accessories to the Ziremgo Chitch."

"They should really take the chance to take over the toy market now that Plays Is' Me went bankrupt, after all, Ziremgo did used to be a toy company before a videogame company."

"Big time."

Almond watched as the two started drinking while munching on small snacks. 'So this is a platonic relationship huh?' Thought Almond. 'I wonder what a platonic relationship between a male and female would look like.'

(Later)

The sun was setting, and there was no more beer.

"It was really nice seeing yah one last time Toshiro, hope your travels bring you to great places." smiled Yamato patting his friend on the back.

"Don't worry, if I come back safe and happy, I'll bring you a souvenir, maybe I'll even get you a sex doll you can use." he joked. Toshiro opened the door and turned around. "See ya bro."

"Yeah, see yah bro."

Before he left, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Almond waving bye. His eyes widened and let out a horrified squeak as the door closed before he passed out on the spot.

"Well, that was a nice vis-ah!" Almond immediately started tearing Yamato's shirt off! "Almond wait!"

"Why? You promised I get you for the rest of the night." she pouted.

"I-I know! I meant wait so I could get my clothes off without ripping them."

"Okay, so while I watch you strip, can we talk about Toshiro and...the other thing I heard about you being pent-up?"

"Oh! Toshiro just likes to joke about that." he chuckled. "Really, before I met you, all I could do was use my hand and some lotion."

"Good, so I am still your 1st."

"Yep, as for Toshiro himself, he was my one friend. While people who made friends with me came and went due to some horrid change in their personality, Toshiro never changed. He was very cool and never changed to be socially acceptable." He explained. "Sure I almost died a bunch of times because of his recklessness and forcing me to go on adventures with him even though I had homework, he taught me how to have fun."

"You almost died?!" Gasped Almond.

"Relax, I survived, just got a few stitches on my ass." He then pulled his undies down and pointed to where the stitches were. "I almost lost these round things to a shark."

"What's a shark?"

"I'll show you later, shark week's this month."

"Oh alright."

Now that he was in the nude, he tackled her to the floor. "Now lets get freaky!"

"Gimme all you got!" She said with her arms around him.

Yamato's dick had entered her pussy again.

"Oh! I want anal, gimme anal."

"I ain't going anywhere, besides, you can't get pregnant." He grinned pulling out before jamming it in to her ass.

"Arh, that's much better!" She moaned.

"Fuck! I need to loosen this hole up more often!"

"Just don't tear me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." That's when Yamato stuck 2 fingers into her pussy and used the free hand to grab a breast.

"Oooh."

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Well how's about some more." He then started licking her neck. "Even better."

"Oh, if I can cum, I'd have already done it." She said.

"Well I sure can!" Said Yamato. "And since you won't know the sweet liberation of relief, how's about I cum twice tonight? One for you and one for me."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." she smiled.

He then put her face down and ass up as he thrusted faster.

"Oh yes! Yes! Fuck my butt!"

"You sound so perverted!"

"I learned from you." she moaned before she felt his dick twitch.

"One for you doll!" He then shot it up her ass.

"OH YES!" She shouted in ecstasy, but then Yamato suddenly flipped Almond's body over!

"Lay on your side, I wanna fuck you sideways."

"Gladly." She laid on her side, showing off her ass and pussy. "What do you think?"

"Every position you're in is hot." Then he started fucking her pussy. "And every hole of yours never gets old!"

"I love you Yamato!"

"I love you Almond, my darling wife!" he grunted.

(Later)

"Aaaah!" Screamed Almond as she hid behind Yamato. "Sharks are so scary."

"Yeah, but I somehow don't fear them after one came close to literally chomping my ass." he remarked while patting her shoulder.

"And now for our Megalodon Movie." Announced the Narrator.

"What's a Megalodon?"

"The biggest shark ever, big enough to eat whales, and those gentle giants are currently the biggest animal on our planet."

"Sounds scary."

"Yeah but don't worry, Megalodons all died out. They had to shrink down to Great White Sharks because Orcas were so fast, they just kept on swiping their food."

"Oh..."

"Although, we still haven't explored our entire ocean, so it's possible they could still be around here somewhere."

Almond was shivering like crazy.

"Don't freak out, we don't live near the ocean, we're far away from those pesky sharks."

"Well, when you put it like that, I do feel at ease."

"Good, and to put you even more at ease, I'll give your pussy some tongue action while you watch the movie."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you."

So he got on the floor, and then pantsed Almond, pulling down the skinny jeans that Yamato bought for her.

"It's time to battle pikachu dontcha know eh?"

'Wow, what a weird way to start a movie about sharks.' Thought Yamato as he started licking Almond.

She smiled and hummed with a smile.

He went further as he licked her, putting the entire length of his tongue inside.

"Ooooh, keep going Yamato, keep going until your teeth are touching me." She told him.

"But wait, it looks like the whales have been spooked, but why is that?"

"Huh?"

Then the camera pans to show a megalodon!

"AHHHHH!" She jumped behind the couch, slipping out Yamato's tongue. "It's giant!"

'And extinct.' He thought. 'We can finish this later tonight.'

(Later)

The only lights in the bedroom tonight were the candles.

"So, ready for my dick as always?"

"Actually, might wanna hold off on that."

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanna go out and get some groceries since we're running low."

"Are you sure? What if someone figures out you're actually a doll?"

"Relax, it's dark out and I'm sure not many people will ask if they're on the night shift, they'd probably think I'm a cosplayer."

"Okay, if you think you can do it, then go right ahead."

"Thanks." she pecked him on the cheek. "I just need to borrow your wallet."

He pulled out his wallet, gave her one bill, but then she took the whole wallet and left him alone in the apartment. "Did she just pull the Jane Jetson gag on me?" he muttered in surprise.

(Later)

"Okay, 1st off eggs." She grabbed a carton. "Milk." She grabbed a carton. "Butter" she grabbed 4 sticks.

"Is she a cosplayer?" Asked a customer.

"I hope she steers clear of the douchey college boys who come around here once a week." Replied the other.

"Shrimp ramen..." she muttered before walking to the counter. "That should do for now."

That's as she was exiting the store she bumped into the aforementioned college students.

"Well, well, well, a cosplayer. Hey babe, feel like giving us some head?"

"Sure." She put down her groceries and detached her head.

"Shit! Run!" they turn and bolted while she giggled and put her head back on.

"Can't say I didn't offer." She got home as Yamato played a very unfair board game by himself.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Fuck, go back to start space, take a card, and...dammit, I got the you lose card."

"Honey, I'm home."

"Hey babe, how was shopping, anyone figure out?"

"Well I did scare a college guy away when he asked for some head."

"Oh dang, stay away from the college students, for some reason the college near here is where they put the delinquents, for some reason they never got over their delinquency when going into college."

"Were you one of the delinquents?"

"No, not by choice though." He said, as Almond put away the groceries.

"Not by choice?"

"Yeah, I went to that college because no other college was close by and my parents wanted me to stay with them. So me and Toshiro went to that college with the delinquents and we were not the best at fighting."

"So you got beat up or ran away?"

"Nope, my cousin was a blackbelt in Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Kung-Fu, basically, every summer vacation, my cousin would master a new martial art, so me and Toshiro were safe."

"That sounds amazing."

"I forgot to mention that my cousin was the 3rd in our group, the armed forces of the entire world wouldn't be able to stop her because just that good." He exaggerated.

"Her?"

"Yeah, a girl, maybe you'll get to meet her one day and she'll teach you how to fight."

"That'd be nice, but my body can only handle so much force."

"That's a shame, would've looked cool if you could fight."

"That it would."

"Welp, I'm gonna go to bed, relight the candles, and we can get to take 2 on romantic sex."

"Sure thing."

(Later)

"So you did okay for your 1st time out in public, that made me think." Said Yamato

"Think about what?"

"Well...you wanna go out on a date?"

"Ooh! That sounds great." Almond pecked Yamato's cheek. "Where too?"

"A simple stroll through the park. I don't know a lot about dating, but I just feel like something simple should be okay for now."

"That still sounds wonderful."

"Wanna freshen up together?"

"You mean take a bath together? I dunno..."

"Come-on, we did that on your 1st night here."

"Fair point."

That's when he picked her up.

"Oh yeah, let's get clean while also getting down and dirty." She giggled as he carried her.

(Later that night)

We see Almond in a brown sweater, red shorts, and red shoes. "How do I look?"

"Cute." Said Yamato as he wore a black shirt, green jacket, khaki pants, and black sneakers. "You ready to go m'lady?"

"Let's go." she smiled taking his hand before they walked out. "Never got a good look, but...the atmosphere feels so nice out here."

"Kinda the same to me."

"Well you're used to it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's what a home does to you, you see the same thing everyday. For my everyday, it's nice people doing night shopping, college students vomiting into sewer grates, and ventriloquist on ventriloquist violence." That's when a wooden puppet bounced off his head! "Ow!"

"Sato, how dare you throw my precious partner Ernesto! Imma gonna beat you and Gigi to a pulp!"

"Gigi, hold my beer, Taro needs to know that this has been a long time coming!"

"The cops will deal with that, let's just get to the park." spoke Yamato pulling Almond away.

They still had a ways away from the park, but that's when Almond noticed a couple holding hands. 'Hmm...I don't think we've held each other's hand yet.' She thought, while staring at couple walking by, not noticing her head was turning unnaturally. 'Should we try it?'

"Come-on son, we better get home, if we don't make it in time, monsters come out to eat the children." Said a mother who as out shopping with her son.

"Tch, mom I'm 12, that monster thing wont work on..." He then saw Almond. His eyes widened seeing his eyes meet the girls as her head went back around making him point with a shaking finger. "M-M-Mommy!"

"Yes dear?"

"You were right! I saw a monster!" he cried out. "Look!"

The mother turned her head and saw Almond. "What monster? I just see a couple on a date."

"But mom it's true!"

"Now, now Kenny, let's go home, we're having burgers for dinner and sundae's for dessert."

Hearing that made the kid forget about Almond.

'Although, that girl looked eerily doll like.' she thought while we move back over to Yamato and Almond.

'I hope nobody noticed me, I hope nobody noticed me.' Thought Almond.

"Hey Almond, you're gripping my hand a little tight."

"Oh, sorry. Never held a hand before." She blushed.

"It's fine, we're at the park now."

They stared at the front entrance...

"Wow, parks seem pretty creepy at night."

"Yeah...with parks like this, just show any creepers that you're a doll and they'll fuck off." He said, pulling out a camera.

"What's with the camera?"

"I feel like taking selfies at the statues." He replied. 'And to catch any couples fucking in the bushes.'

"Sounds like fun, I think."

"Come-on, let's go." He then pulled her along.

The only sounds being made was the sound of shoes and the wind blowing against the leaves of trees and bushes. Almond was shaking like a leaf, and Yamato noticed as he put his hand on his phone.

'Sorry for messing with ya like this.' He then put on some creepy music.

"Eek!" She jumped. Yamato was snickering. "N-not funny Yamato."

"Sorry babe, but I just couldn't resist an opportunity like that." he smiled before she slapped his arm.

As they walked past the duck pond, they saw a mysterious moving light in the sky.

"What in the hay is that?"

Yamato turned and saw. "It's probably a plane." Then the light spun around, went up and down and moved zigzag.

"Wow, I didn't know planes moved like that in the sky."

"They don't..."

"Well, whatever that thing is, I hope we meet it one day."

'I hope we don't.' Thought Yamato as they made it to the place he wanted to go to. Yamato took one big whiff.

"What are you smelling?" Almond asked.

"Oh I forgot, you're not a real person, I'm smelling a mixture of perfume, cologne and sweat."

"Really?"

"You may not know this, but people like to have sex in public parks at night." He said, putting his camera to his face.

"They do? Boy, the world has gotten so perverted." She then realized. "Hey, why would you wanna take pictures of people having sex, when you can do me in the park?"

"Actually, the camera is for us."

"Oh..."

"Now come with me, and let's find a nice spot." he smiled while giving her ass a pat.

She smiled back, following him. As they walked through the bushes, they could hear low moaning. Almond took a peak, seeing couples fucking, sometimes not just couples, but threesomes and foursomes, and gangbangs as well. "I didn't know more than 2 people can have sex." She whispered.

"Oh trust me, just browse the internet and you'll be blown away."

"Internet?"

"When we get home, I'll teach you."

"Got it."

They snuck towards a couple who were dry humping.

"Excuse me...mind if we..." Asked Yamato.

"Go right ahead, we were gonna take this party to the bathroom anyways." Said the buff man as he picked up his date and walked out of the bushes.

Yamated layed Almond on the ground before reaching under her sweater to grab her chest.

"Oh!"

"Try to keep your voice down, even though we're gonna fuck, we're still in public." He whispered.

Almond put a hand over her mouth as Yamato squeezed her chest. She moaned while feeling more excited than the other times they've fucked. 'Why am I feeling this way? Is it the excitement of being caught? Is it, just being out here? Whatever the reason, it feels amazing!'

Yamato pinched her nipples while licking her ear.

She kept in her moans as best as she could while he pulled her skirt down.

He rubbed his dick against it with a grin. "I'm gonna turn your pussy inside out."

"Won't that damage my doll body?"

"I have a lot to teach you, and metaphors are assuredly one of them." He said, as his dick poked at her pussy.

"Hey, don't tease my pussy like that." she pouted making him smile.

"I don't know, I like teasing you."

"Hmph, with an attitude like that, no wonder women nev-ahhh!"

"Come-on beloved, don't be so mean to me." he smiled before pushing his dick in making her let out a surprised yelp.

"I'm sorry for that rude remark!" She moaned.

"Good girl." He then licked her neck as he thrusted harder. Yamato grabbed the camera then took a picture of Almond's face.

She moaned from the thrusting while they overheard someone walking by the bush before Yamato covered her mouth while he kept moving.

"Aren't we gonna do something Shiro?" Asked a youngman.

"Jan, didn't anyone ever tell you? You never wake up a sleepwalker." Replied a young woman's voice. "Now come on, I don't wanna miss Kaito sleepwalking into a bug zapper!"

"Isn't that pretty bad?"

"Don't worry, we'll move it out of the way when that happens."

"Good, I'm not a fan of you, in asshole mode."

"But you are a fan of being in my ass mode."

"Shut up, and let's just make sure Kaito sleepwalks back home safely."

Once they were gone, Yamato thrusted wilder until.

Almond moaned while her pussy tingled with each movement. "I'm so close Yamato!"

"Me too!" he grunted. "I'm gonna give you a creampie!" He then shot a warm load inside her.

"Ah! Yamato!" Her cry was heard by the others.

'Yamato? As in Mr. Ye?' Thought a young woman. 'How'd that loser score a girl?'

'Yamato? Couldn't be the Yamato who's working for me.' Thought a 49 year-old man.

'Yamato? Dang, the guy I used to bully finally got laid?' Thought a blue haired guy as his testicles were being bullied by his sexual partner.

'Jesus Almond, you just alerted everyone!' he thought without pulling out of her.

She laid there, a face full of ecstasy as Yamato panted. People peaked their heads out of the bushes, to confirm it was the Yamato they were talking about. Almost everyone was satisfied knowing it was the Yamato they were talking about. All except one guy...

"Aww, dag nabbit! I thought it was my history teacher, Yamato Volkov. His father was russian and his mother was japanese."

"Get out of here!" cried nearly everyone there.

He ran as Yamato and Almond got their clothes back on.

"Wow, that was...amazing."

"That was everything I imagined in my perfect 1st date with my wife." smiled Yamato while they walked out of the park. 'Minus the yelling my name out for everyone to hear part.'

"I hope we can have another date like this very soon." Almond said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Sounds pretty good to me."

The next day, Yamato was busy at work.

"Assistant! Bring me 2 cups of tea!"

"Right away sir!"

He brought 2 cups of warm tea as co-workers congratulated him on what he did last night.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get outta my way guys." He then got to his boss' desk. "2 fresh cups of tea. Now I really must be..."

"Wait! Come...sit..." said the boss.

He sat down across from his boss.

"Great job last night."

"Oh! Why thank you sir." He said. "I try my hardest to make sure all the papers are done by..."

"No, I don't mean the papers."

"Jesus Christ, you were having sex in the park too?"

"Yep, and a shriek like that, she's very lucky to have you." He then held out his fist.

"Oh! Thank you." smiled Yamato fist bumping him.

"Now then, I expect you to work harder, now that you have someone to feed."

"Yes boss." 'Although, she doesn't have to eat.'

After tea, Yamato resumed work, filing and typing faster than ever. But that's when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hey there Yam-unf-to."

'Oh my God, now even the girls are going to tell me great job.' he thought looking at a girl with long raven hair and looked pretty damn hot. "Roxanne?"

"Hey." She then put her hands on him. "I heard what you did last night, sounded pretty hot."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, weren't you at the company park orgy?"

"C-company park orgy?"

"Wait, you seriously didn't hear about it? What happened to your invite?"

*flashback.*

"Okay Almond, I don't have any sex toys or phallic foods, so I'm gonna improvise." He then rolled up the mail and jammed it up Almond's ass.

"Oooh!"

*flashback end*

"I guess it just go lost in the ma-ah!" Roxanne then pinned Yamato to a bookshelf.

"I wanna have a taste of what the girl last night got." she smiled. "What say I come over to your place later tonight?"

"W-well..."

Without waiting for his answer, she decided for him. "Great, I'll walk back with you."

"Um..ok."

After work, Yamato and Roxanne were walking down the sidewalk back to his apartment.

'I wonder if Almond is open to a three way.' he thought with a smile. 'Roxanne, my old classmate, is wanting the D!'

*flashback*

"OMG Roxanne, you look soooo hot right now!"

"Thanks, I finally got my dad to buy this new dress."

"Thanks Roxanne for helping me with my math homework."

"It was easy for a genius like me."

"Roxanne, I love you!" Said a boy, in front of a line of boys and occasional lesbian or bisexual.

"Sorry, but it won't work out." she smiled making the boy groan and fall back from rejection.

'Alls I could do was watch from afar, because I knew my place and that we could never be together.' A younger Yamato was in the seat beside her and smiling with a blush. 'Afar being the general term.'

So many students crowding her, not allowing Yamato a chance to ask her out.

'I loved you, even after I ended up in college, but unfortunately, that is when real girls started making me like fictional girls. It took me a few years to like 3D again thanks to Almond.'

Eventually they reached his house while he tried to stay calm and not pop a boner.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to wait here for a moment."

"Why?"

"I could've told my wife about you before we got here, but I couldn't call her because she doesn't know how to use a phone yet."

"Wait, you were married? I thought that was just your girlfriend."

"Well, more engaged, I still don't have our wedding rings and marriage registration, after we met it was weeks of nonstop sex. Even without the rings, she says with a proud face she is my wife."

"Oh."

"And as a plus, she can scare away the douchey students easily." he smiled before going inside and shut the door. "Almond? I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Yes? What is it my cream filled man?"

"Well, a girl forced herself to come over for sex."

"What?!" she spoke in shock. "Who?!"

"A former crush, she's outside if you wanna talk about it with her."

"You mean you wanna...do it with her?!" she spoke with wide eyes and a little anger. "I thought I was your wife!"

"No, remember when you saw threesomes in the park? We can do that."

"Without asking me first!?"

"She thought I was gonna say yes, but she's outside, and we can tell her no together."

"No! You stay here! You better spray my face with cum after I come back and show her my version of the word no."

"N-Now calm down Almond, I'll just go outside and tell her the answers no."

"Remember what I said."

"Right! Stripping down. You're gonna have it all over your face when you get back." he spoke nervously seeing the look on her face.

She went to the front door, and was about to open it, but then she heard her on her phone.

"I'm telling yah Lucy, I think I found a guy to tie me over for a while."

'Huh?'

"Oooh, really?"

"Yeah, but I gotta make sure he's better than the guy I'm usually with."

'Usually with?'

"Yeah, it might be just some loose girl who he found and was willing to bang him. I'll see what he's got and stick with it, at least until I find a better hunk."

'That bitch! She is dead!' thought Almond with a dark look in her eyes. She then opened the door. "Hello, you must be Roxanne."

"And you must be Yamato's wife, nice to meet you." she smiled while not noticing Almond scowling.

'She looks like a whore.' both thought.

"So, you're my husband's high school crush?"

"Yup."

"Good to see he grew up and married someone who loves him back. You're just here for some dick, which I refuse to let you have."

"My, is someone jealous she isn't good enough already? How sad."

"Nah, I heard from my husband, that you forced him to bring you here. Isn't that right you horny Pig?"

"Pig?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Come outside and I'll show you!"

She walked out, showing her full body.

"What's with the old fashioned European dress? You ready to get burned in a Witch Trial?"

And with Almond's doll weightlessness, she zoomed at Roxanne with blinding speed! She grabbed at Roxanne's neck and held it tight making the girl go wide eyed and let out a choked gasp. "No, but I am ready to execute a little piggy who thinks it can handle the butcher."

"Howck, didck..."

"How am I so fast? Well, you're gonna die anyways, only seems fair to let you know..." She then spun her head a full 360 degrees before telling her. "I'm actually a spirit trapped in a doll."

Roxanne choked out and tried prying the hands off, but they felt like steel with the doll smirking.

"You wanna use MY Yamato like a stepping stone? Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a stepping stone after I bury you in the ground and someone puts cement over your corpse." She then died in Almond's cold arms. She then dragged Roxanne to the construction site across the street and discreetly rolled her into some fresh wet cement. Before walking home, she saw a sign on the constriction site, showing what was being built.

'Arcade coming soon...I wonder if Yamato can explain to me what an arcade is after they finish building it.' she thought before walking back into the house. "I'm back."

And then Yamato released his load!

"Thank you, I needed that."

"So how'd it go?"

"I shooed her off, but I think she's gonna be moving away because she couldn't take the pain of losing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm no witch. I sent her on a quest to hunt down Toshiro."

"Toshiro huh? That could take her forever though." Said Yamato as Almond was taking off her dress.

"I think we should have some fun and forget all about her."

"I like the sound of that." He said.

"Though...tonight, I wanna try something."

"And that is?"

"Hehe..."

6 minutes later...

"I can just barely just reach it!"

"Why can't I just suck your dick?"

"I just wanna make my buddies at work jealous that I managed suck my own dick now curl me harder!"

"Alright, if you say so." As Almond curled his body closer together, he managed to get his own tip in his mouth!

'BINGO!' He then took the pic with his phone. "Okay Almond, let go before my spine snaps!"

"Ok." she let go as he sat up and winced while hearing a crack.

"Ooh! My back! Sorry, but we'll have to go cowgirl style tonight."

"That's alright, you just take it easy."

Yamato laid on his back and Almond slowly lowered herself on his dick. He groaned while she hummed and grabbed her breasts.

"I'm going to ride you even when you're sleeping." she smiled before moving her hips up and down it. As she moved her hips up and down, she then removed her head. "Ever made out with a severed head?"

"No, but you're making this night kinky." he smiled before the body moved her head down and he started kissing the head. 'How does a doll even have a tongue? Guess that's the spirit part adding some humanly traits.' He thought as their tongues were tugging against each other.

'This feels amazing and new!'

As he made out with the head, the body moved a little bit faster, but only a little bit, Almond didn't want to go crazy on a guy with a hurt back.

'We should do this more often.' They thought.

As their moans of pleasure were heard outside of the house, an unnerving figure stood somewhere across the street.

"You may be able to get rid of losers who don't deserve Yamato, but come tomorrow, and I'll show you I'm more worthy of his heart.

The next day came as Almond was getting dressed in an orange shirt, blue pants and black sandals.

"I'm heading out." Said Almond as she had a shopping list in hand.

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick." Almond walked down the sidewalk, she stopped in front of a dark alley that was calling her name.

"Almond!"

"Huh?"

"Almond!"

"Show yourself, I wanna beat you up if you're a creeper!" That's when a tiny body attached to strings wrapped around Almond's head! 'What in the world?!' She was then dragged into the dark alley! She grabbed at the thing and tried pulling off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't try, I gave my puppet super strength." Said a voice.

'Who is that?'

"Now, I shall bring you to my home where I'll kill you." laughed the person while Almond kept getting dragged away.

Inside this crazy girl's house, Almond was sitting on the couch, considering a plan.

"I don't need to tie you up, you won't see my sword anyways." She said to Almond. "And before I kill you, I want you to know my name. Hina Tanaka, it will be the name that becomes Yamato's 2nd wife! Whether he wants me to marry him or not! Now, I shall end you!" She then kept on talking about how she's going to kill Almond.

'Okay Almond, as she continues monologuing, let's see if the plan has properly been put in motion!' She thought. 'I hope she stabs me, when she does, grab the sword and hope to disarm her! After getting the sword, cut this puppet off, then as a final step, kill her and raid her fridge hoping she has what I was gonna shop for.'

"And then I will put the wood chipper on fire and watch you as you become nothing but sawdust!"

Almond then crossed her legs, tapped her foot and tapped her wrist, as if she had a watch.

"Oh...right...wasting my time...heheh..." Hina blushed in embarrassment. "I shall strike your heart!" She then thrust her sword into Almond's chest! "Yes!"

'I hope I can regenerate the damage done to that boobie!' She thought, before grabbing the sword, pulling it out, and then stabbing the robot puppet up the ass!

"Hey! You should be bleeding!"

The puppet fell off Almond's face, which was a deathly scowl. "You're fighting a monster girl, bitch! You think I'll die so easily?"

"No...my Yamato! Tainted by a demon?!"

"Your Yamato? He's my Yamato!"

"We'll see about that, I won't quit!" Hina then threw an arm chair at Almond! She stabbed the chair, putting it down, but the sword was now stuck in the chair! That's when Hina punched Almond! Almond punched her back, and then started taking the battle upstairs! "I'll burn you to nothing!"

They pulled on each other's hair, punching and kicking as they went up the stairs! Hina grabbed a potted plant and slammed it in Almond's face!

"You felt that! Right?!"

"The only time I feel something, is when Yamato is fucking me!" She then threw a remote in her face!

"Ow!" 'I've been looking for that.'

She pushed Hina off her and threw hina through a door! Hina had been thrown into her bedroom.

She got up and scowled before grabbing the blanket and threw it over Almond's head.

"Hey! What the?"

She then quickly grabbed a rope from under her bed and tied the blanket all around Almond! "I was saving the rope for Yamato, but this is fine! I'll just get another rope for him." That's when she decided to break Almond's neck! But unknown to this crazy bitch, Almond is a doll, and wont die from that as Hina then pulled Almond's head off and tossed it into her trash can. "Haha! Wait...a stub? A living doll?! No! A doll can't possibly be Yamato's 1st!" She shrieked as she started tearing off the limbs.

The limbs fell to the ground while she threw the body at the wall which made a crack.

'I really hope the spirit part of me allows regeneration.' Thought Almond.

"Yes! I won! I'm gonna be Yamato's new wife!" That's when the arms grabbed Hina's legs. "What?"

"You idiot! I'm a spirit in a doll, taking me apart won't kill me." Then her legs jumped and kicked Hina in the face! Both feet getting both cheeks!

"Ow!" she fell back while seeing the head rolling towards her as the arms held her legs in place to keep her from moving. "Let go you monster!"

"Now let's see, what can I do to kill you?" She then saw under Hina's bed, a rusty knife. "What the heck is this?"

"Yamato's kitchen knife, he threw it out a year ago because it got rusty. The last thing he cut with it was cookie dough!"

"Oh, thanks for giving me an idea on what to make for Yamato's dessert tonight." She hopped over to the knife, grabbed it with her mouth, was launched towards a desk by one of her legs, and hopped with all her speed towards Hina! Making one big hop, off the desk and plunging the knife into her forehead!"

The girl let out a choked gasp before falling back as her blood seeped into the carpet.

"There we go, okay body parts, lets reform." Almond pulled herself together, then pulled out her shopping list. "I hope she has the things I was gonna shop for." She raided the kitchen, checking the cupboards and fridge. "Hmm, not bad, some of this is real good."

She found cookie dough in the freezer. "Of course, stalker to the end." Almond said to herself. "Okay, so that's everything I was gonna buy, does she have any tote bags?" After finding none, she walked out while taking any money she found. "Aw-man..." She said, but then saw a kid with a backpack. "Hey kid! I'll give you all the money in my wallet if you give me your backpack."

"Sure thing strange lady."

She took his bag, dumped out all of his things, then put all of her groceries in it. "Thanks kid." She then gave the kid the money.

"No prob, my parents were gonna buy me a new one anyways."

Later...

"I'm back."

"That wasn't quick at all."

"A flash mob was blocking the exit." she smiled. "I even got cookie dough."

"Sweet! I felt like having cookies, you're such an awesome wife." He then pecked her cheek.

"Hey, anything to see that smile."

Yamato and Almond have been fucking for months, and as Christmas approaches, so too does an important person in Yamato's life also approach. It was the middle of the night as Yamato and Almond were fucking, his phone started ringing.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" he grunted while slapping Almond's ass. "Can't they see we're in the middle of a fuck session?" He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yamato, it's your cousin Kaoru!"

"Kaoru? Please don't tell me you're visiting for Christmas?"

"So what if I am? Your parents are going to Hawaii for Christmas and your best bro Toshiro is being a traveling bum! I'm all you got now!"

"So that's a big fat yes?"

"Yep, and I hope you like my present. Bye." She then hung up. After hanging up, we see a young 4 foot 9, purple haired woman in a blue sports bra and shorts, holding a 7 foot 5 buff guy in a full nelson. "So, you prepared to give up and gimme back the money you stole outta my jacket?"

"U...Up...yours!"

"Nah, I'll shove this up yours instead." Said Kaoru before grabbing the bartender and proceeded to shove the innocent man up the other one's ass.

Back to Yamato and Almond...

"Who was that?"

"My cousin. She says she's coming for Christmas." he sighed while wiping his forehead. "This is gonna suck."

"Why? Your cousin sounds like she really cares for you."

"Yeah, but she loves throwing insults at me whenever she's heart and won't take no for an answer if it concerns family."

"She insults you?"

"Yeah, one mistake and she won't stop roasting me on it, it's like when a person makes one slight mistake on a live stream and the internet will make jokes about it forever." he replied before sitting up. "The worst part is I haven't told any of my family about you."

"Well, if this is the cousin who's kept you safe all throughout college, I think it's best to let her know about me first."

"But how can I explain it? It'd be awkward if I just said I found you in a window." he sighed with a sweatdrop.

"The only memory I have is that the shopkeeper was my grandma, why not say I used to work for my grandma's store when you say, you found me in a window?"

"Hmm, that might work, but what about your body? They might think something's off if you come apart if you're joints stand out."

"She won't notice, after all, isn't Christmas the season of ugly sweaters? My joints won't be noticed by the sweater covering it."

"Huh...ah! But what about when we have christmas dinner? Won't she think it's-"

"I have allergies." she cut him off.

"You've really thought everything through."

"Of course, I'm gonna meet your parents at one point, and I've prepared myself for this situation." she smiled making him smile.

"Alright, then we might just be able to trick her."

Later...Christmas Eve, the time of generosity, kindness and the most painful time to break up with someone.

"Okay, everything is ready, she should be here in right about now."

Then a knocking came. Almond opened the door.

"Hello."

"What in the? What's a hot, busty babe doing in my cousin's home?" asked the girl having to look up due to the height difference. "Did he move and this is just the wrong house?"

"Is your cousin's name Yamato Ye?"

"Yes, so where'd he move to?"

"Nowhere, I'm his wife." she smiled making Kaoru's eyes widened.

"...say what?"

"I'm Almond, Yamato's loving wi-" Kaoru then shoved Almond out of the way.

"Yamato! Where are you?" She shouted.

"I'm here on the couch, watching Christmas specials."

"There's a lady who broke into your house and is claiming to be your wife!"

"Uh...what's so unbelievable about me having a wife, Kaoru?"

"Because girls never liked you."

"Well, I like him, and I'm a girl."

"You sure? You sure you weren't just born a guy and had surgery done on you?"

"Yeah, though I'm barren, I can tell you that I was born female."

"...were you genetically cloned?"

"Nope, one of a kind."

"Are you a ghost?"

"A ghost? Ghosts don't exist, I know what's going on, we all just rot in the ground."

"Spy?"

"No."

"Cop?"

"No."

"A suitor chosen by Yamato's parents?"

"No."

"How did you 2 meet?"

"I was walking home one night when I saw this pretty face, closing up shop with her grandma." spoke Yamato with a frown. "Seriously, I might not date much but I'm not THAT bad!"

"Okay, so I know the story of how you met, but what about the story of how you fell in love with my cousin? I'm warning you now, any lie will result in me spin kicking your head off!"

"Well...one night, Yamato came into the store, wanting to buy something, but me and my granny knew he just wanted to talk to me, so granny made the 1st move, she said Hey you there! The doctor said I only have a month left! You can have her for free!"

"What the fuck?"

"I was reluctant at first, but my grandma was my last relative, and I hate living all alone. So I just did it. Took me a while, but I accepted Yamato's nerdy hobbies and eventually found myself fulfilling his perverted dreams."

"Ew."

"Hey!"

"And after that, I married him."

"Hmm..." Kaoru was thinking about whether that was true or not.

'She's gonna see through us.'

'Please believe us, you dumbass.'

"A strange story, but hey, if we live in a world where Aquaman can star in his own movie, anything is possible. Even Yamato finding love."

"Thank you, I think."

That's when Kaoru pulled out a beer can, threw her jacket to the floor and sat on the couch, laying her feet on the coffee table.

"What in the? Hey! That's pretty rude to do in someone else's house!"

"Don't worry Almond, she's been like this. Just sit next to me."

And so they sat down watching a Christmas special while catching up.

"So, besides your wife, how's the nerd stuff been going?"

"It's not nerd stuff, it's otaku."

"And Otakus are nerds."

"Meh, whatever. It's been fine, I found a lot of new romance animes, comedy animes, and I'm excited for the East and West crossover fighting game, but maybe not the story so much."

"I don't get what you're talking about so I'll just say this. Neeeerd!"

"Ugh, whatever."

"Say Almond, wanna hear a funny story about Yamato in Middle School?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not honey? We're all family here." Said Almond.

"Because she'll twist it and try to make it sound worse than what happened."

"But what I was gonna say, actually was that bad."

'Oh god.'

"So this is the story of Yamato in Middle School. Let's call him Yamatiny for fun."

"Okay."

*Flashback.*

"Yamatiny was walking up the stairs in middle school, when suddenly, he slip, broke his fall with his hands, then as he attempted to get back up, somebody uppercutted his face with a dodgeball!"

"That was you!"

"Then he rolled down the stairs coincidentally onto a cart of place mats." The mats were put into gym storage, and the unconscious Yamatiny woke up to the overwhelming stench of wrestling sweat."

"I still remember the stench."

"So when Yamatiny found himself in the Gym storage, he tried to get out, but the door was locked from the outside. He saw a janitor, pounded on the door, the janitor noticed, and he asked the janitor to let him out, but that's when the janitor said that he isn't actual janitor, he broke into the school to steal the money it made from a fundraiser. Then he left Yamatiny to die. He kept thinking about how to escape, and that's when a family of raccoons ambushed him! He fought them off by pelting them with dodgeballs!"

"The day a nerd is rescued by a dodgeball, is when Hell freezes over." Said Yamato.

"After seeing the raccoons escape, he followed them to a vent that he climbed into."

"The raccoons were ready for round 2, but luckily my class' pet tarantula that escaped loved me and saved me with the help of her mate."

"Next, as he was crawling through the vent, he saw a light, he got closer to the light, then fell into the girls locker room where the girls wrestling team was changing into their uniforms getting ready for a match, and coincidentally, he fell on our captain."

"I still feel my spine ache when she thinks of me."

"Yeah, all the girls kicked his ass! But I bet you loved the feeling of their bodies squeezing against yours."

"If you were a lesbian you'd probably go wild."

"You do realize I was there too right?"

"And I'm mad you didn't bail me out."

"Oh come-on, I made up for it in college."

*flashback over.*

"And that's what happened."

"Wow, so was that one of the signs for Yamato's dark age?"

"Yep, it took a few traumatizing experiences, but he eventually started hating women, but somehow a crush on you managed to get this loser outta that funk, was there something you did? I'm curious."

"Hey, I'm not a loser."

"You kinda are, this is the cleanest I've seen your house. So please tell me, how did you do it?"

"I...guess it was just luck."

"Just luck? This idiot unloaded a roman candle on girl scouts once."

"Roman candle?"

"A type of firework that shoots rapid fire fireballs."

"You shot fireworks on innocent girls selling cookies?"

"Hey, I was strict on my rules."

"Moving on, can I get a more in depth story?"

"Like what?"

"Like what convinced you to take his virginity? What convinced you to put the ball and chain on him?"

"Ball and Chain?"

"Slang for a married man. Come-on, details."

"Okay, so when I 1st moved in, I was kinda awkward, like I wasn't sure what to say to him. But he was sweetheart who helped me through my loss, I guess that's what made me into him. As for being convinced into fucking him, that was because I owed him for helping me, he pleaded that it was alright, but I couldn't, I just needed his dick and he was such a wonderful lover."

"Dang."

"And his marriage proposal...I was on both knees, sucking him off as he presented the ring."

"Kinky."

"Yeah it was, I said yes and we've been fucking like animals ever since, trying everylast kinky idea, except 3 ways, 4 ways and the likes, I don't wanna share."

"Almond!" blushed Yamato. "Y-You don't tell so much detail like that, especially to my cousin!"

"Come on man, we're family, it's fine."

"I'm pretty sure families don't share what their sex lives have been like. Now, let's just finish Bami meets Rudolph then open presents."

"Alright."

They were watching the TV, but that's when...

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important announcement!" That's when they heard explosions outside.

"Oooooh no..."

"Happening live, seems the local college students and local elementary school students have banded together for an all out war with the local cult. The students are armed to the teeth with fireworks for the kids and molotovs for the young adults. We now go to correspondent Mann Mann who is at the scene, Mann?"

"Thank you Rodney!" He shouted. "On one side bombs and fireballs, on the other side, bullets! The cops are trying to end this war right now, but the students and cultists are just way too aggressive this time of the year! Back to you."

"Everyone is advised to please stay inside, we here are all very sorry if this ruining your Christmas. We now return to your regularly scheduled programming."

"Welp, Christmas is ruined."

"Not yet Yamato, we're here together aren't we?" Said Kaoru.

"Yeah...I guess we're all still together."

"So no problem." That's when Almond and Kaoru pulled Yamato in for a big hug.

He smiled and hugged them back while giving Almond's ass a discrete rub.

Later...

"I'm sure the mayhem won't stop till the clocks strike twelve." Said Yamato. "So let's open presents, then binge on Christmas specials till we pass out."

1st to open a gift was Almond.

"Oooh, a phone."

"Yep, your 1st phone babe, Merry Christmas."

Next was Kaoru, a spring popped out and mashed a pie in her face.

"Gotcha!" Laughed Yamato.

"Oh you sneaky devil. Now where's my real gift?"

"Here." He handed her a smaller box. "Alright, the karate videogame everyone's talking about."

Last but not least, Yamato.

'I pray Kaoru didn't put anything alive inside that'll claw my face off.'

He opened the box to reveal...

"Best Friends Forever?" He said. The sweater was nicely done, and not as ugly as other sweaters.

"Yeah...Yamato...I found my true love too, but he's all the way in America...I wanted to spend this time with you just because I'll barely get to see you after this."

"You're gonna marry him?"

"Yep, but hey, you won't be alone, you got Almond."

"And always will." smiled the doll.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave, I have a flight to catch. Almond, make sure he's listening to your orders."

"Right."

"And Yamato, make sure to tell everyone as soon as possible."

"Right."

Kaoru then got her jacket on and armed herself.

"Wait, you had fireworks with you?"

"You didn't see the signs around town that this was gonna happen?"

"No..."

"Ugh, well anyways, merry Christmas, and a happy new year to the both of you." Kaoru closed the door and now it was just Yamato and Almond.

"So, 1st year of us as a married couple is wrapping up, anything you hope will happen in the future?"

"Well, I hope we have a kid one day."

"W-What?"

"Hey, even if I can't have one, I wouldn't mind figuring out if a doll can."

"That's weird."

"Well what about you? What do you hope for?"

"Isn't it obvious? That we always stay together." he smiled before dipping her and kissed her. They then take each other's hand for loud sex as the explosive war raged on.


	189. Chapter 189

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 189

What if Suu was really a Queen Slime?

Series: Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxx

Suu sighed while in her bucket and was enjoying the sun's rays instead of staying cooped up inside. "Ah."

As she sat there, she recalled how 'master' promised some extra water if she didn't jump on Rachnera or try anything with her breasts again. So right now she was just gonna relax here and live up to her part of the agreement.

'So nice.' She sighed while looking around. 'But….I feel like eating some ice pops now.' she looked at the house and was tempted to go in, but knew if she did that she might accidentally break the promise. 'Maybe I could get Papi to help?'

That was when she felt a headache occurring as she began to convulse in pain. She blinked while rubbing her head and was confused at the sudden sensation.

That was when Papi flew over and saw her. "Are you ok?"

Suu nodded while sinking into her bucket to try and ignore it and closed her eyes.

"Papi can help."

She shook her head before getting another headache that was worse than the last one. She rubbed the spot while Papi landed and leaned over the bucket.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up before her stomach growled and blinked. "Yes."

"Ok, Papi will get you some eggs." She said while picking up the bucket.

"Wait!" she spoke up when Papi turned towards the house. "I can't go inside."

"Why?"

"Master told me to not go in there."

"Why?"

"He promised me water if I stayed out of trouble."

"...oh!" She put the bucket down and went to grab a hose. "How about Papi helps with the water?"

"But won't master get mad?"

"Nope." She said before turning it on and shot some water at Suu.

The slime sighed feeling the water and opened her mouth to get some.

But for some reason, she felt like she wanted more water then normal.

(One hour later)

Papi kept on spraying water on the slime before it suddenly stopped. "Huh? Why is the water gone?" she shook it and looked in the nozzle while Suu herself looked like an inflated balloon sticking out of the bucket.

"Ah….so full." She hiccuped while Miia and Kimihito came back from the store along with Mero, Rachnera, Lala and Centorea. "Tasty."

"Ah! Suu?!" cried out Miia while the others were wide eyed as the lamia slithered out. "What happened?"

"Papi helped her." Papi said with a smile. "She was hungry."

"Papi, I was gonna give her water after I got home, but just a little bit." sweatdropped Kimihito.

"But she was hungry."

Suu hiccuped while feeling a little more hungry. "Popsicles master?"

Centorea shook her head while looking at Rachnera. "Help her out."

"Why me? I wasn't even outside while you were away."

"Just help her."

Meroune looked at the large slime and sighed. "How tragic would it be if I exploded from inflation?"

'Not really.' Miia thought with a sweatdrop.

(A little later)

Suu hiccuped again while finally dehydrated enough to walk again. "Sorry master."

Kimihito sighed. "Next time, don't drink all of the water in the house."

"Yes master." She said before saying. "By the way, did you know that if you use unfiltered water it can save more money on buying plastic water bottles?"

"Um, no not really."

"Oh! And did you know that love is ever loving." She smiled. "Especially when I love you like a daughter and maybe more." She whispered the last part while giving him a hug.

He looked at her with a blush with Miia, Centorea, and Rachnera frowning.

Meroune shook her head. "She still needs to learn about the tragedy of love."

Suu kept on hugging him before looking at Lala. "Want me to hug you?"

She shivered remembering the last time the slime touched her. "Absolutely not."

Suu pouted before clutching her stomach. "Ow….it hurts….so much…."

"Suu? What's wrong?" asked Kimihito in concern.

"My body…" she groaned. "It's burning...up…."

"Darling, we need to call miss Smith." Miia said with concern.

"I'm already here." She said while sitting on the couch and drinking some coffee.

"WAH!" jumped the girls and Kimihito, minus Suu and Rachnera.

"Hey." She waved.

"When did you appear?" asked Centorea.

"Since I saw Suu here finishing the water supply." She said while looking at the slime. "So what's wrong with her?"

"We don't know." spoke Miia as Suu groaned and layed on the floor. "We should get her to a doctor."

Suu groaned again while sweating a lot and started to ooze into a puddle.

"Ah!"

"Papi scared!"

Miss Smith raised an eyebrow before looking serious. "I've seen this before."

"What is it?!" asked Kimihito in worry.

"It's a strange case, but…." she pushed her glasses up. "She's not a normal slime."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Suu isn't a slime, but…." she paused for dramatic effect for about twenty minutes.

"Just tell me!" Snapped Centorea.

"She's a Queen Slime." She said with her arms raised to the sides.

"...huh?" they responded.

"She's a Queen Slime. A type of slime that is considered royalty to the slime race. But their species are so rare that it was thought to be a myth." She explained. "How fascinating that you darling had a adolescence Queen Slime in your care."

"Wait, Suu's royalty?" asked Rachnera in surprise. "She doesn't look the part."

"That's because she didn't hit puberty yet." She said with a smile. "There are stages to that process."

"What are they?" Lala asked.

"It's a massive headache, followed by a increase in appetite, the slime getting more intelligent than normal, and finally having a growth spurt."

"Wait, those things she just said before you came here did sound smarter than what she usually says." remarked Centorea.

"Papi saw her looking hurt and hungry too." Papi said while the goo slowly twitched and spasmed.

"Wait, so where would she be at now? She already drank all the water in her house, so does that mean her appetite's grown?" asked Miia.

"I think she's going to be having that growth spurt in about….five minutes." Miss Smith said. "But just in case, can one of you put her in a tub?"

"I'll do it." spoke Kimihito who tried to get a grip on her, but she slipped between his hands. "Um, this might be tricky."

"I'll get the towels." Lala said while walking to the kitchen.

"Be warned though, when she starts to grow, she might be as tall as Centorea here, and she'll have an extra ability to watch out for."

"What ability?" Asked Mero.

"That's for you to find out."

(Some time later)

Kimihito sighed while putting the last of Suu's slime into the tub. "There, that should be every piece. How are you feeling Suu?"

Silence.

"Suu?"

The slime kept on being quiet.

He looked at it concerned and put two fingers in it. "Suu? Come on and answer."

That was when it got bigger and bigger until it started covering the entire bathroom.

"Ah-GLUG GLUG GLUG!"

(With the other girls)

"Are you sure darling is ok?" Miia Asked. "I mean what if this ability is to…." she started picturing her darling getting absorbed into a large blob like creature. "Eat organic stuff like the Blob?!"

"Oh relax, Slimes haven't been unable to do that for years. As far as I know." muttered Miss Smith.

"Are you sure?" Papi asked before seeing a wave of goo going down the stairs and sent them flying out of the house. "Ahh!"

"What in the world?!" cried out Centorea while Rachnera crashed into her.

"This is so weird!" Meroune cried out as Lala lost her head again in the sea of goo.

"Ahh!" Kimihito cried out before the slime stopped and caused them to go into the front yard. "Miss Smith what should we do?!"

"Oh you just saw her getting herself ready to become a Queen Slime." She said casually. "It happens to Queen Slimes, but I never stayed when this happened."

Lala grabbed her head before seeing the slime slowly forming back into a large blob in the center of the yard. "This won't be good."

The blob finished putting itself back together as it slowly formed into a very tall Suu with a large ass, J cup breasts and wearing a small crown on her head. "Hello master."

"S-Suu?" he questioned with wide eyes.

"Yep." She chirped before stretching her long legs a little. "And please bow to me once master, so I can reward you with a kiss on the forehead."

He blushed while the girls frowned or either stared in awe with Miss Smith whistling.

"Wow, now that's a Queen Slime." She said with a smile. "But I thought she was going to be a tsundere."

Suu turned to her and frowned. "How rude, and here I thought I could trust you to take care of my master, oh well, I'll still knight you as Sir Coffee holic."

"Hey, I'm not addicted to it, it just helps me keep going throughout the day."

She looked away. "Addict."

"Hey!"

Miia frowned before saying. "Suu, can you change back to a smaller form?"

"No." Suu frowned. "Not on your life."

"But you're taking up too much space." Centorea called out. "If you stay that way you'll attract unneeded attention."

"Why? Your chest attracts unwanted attention but you don't see anyone ogling you like a pervert."

"She's got you there." smirked Rachnera with the centaur blushing. "I'll bet you could get a lot of fans with your rear in the open for everyone to stare at."

"D-Desist!"

"Rachnera." Suu smiled. "Your thorax is so big that I want it as the royal throne. Please?"

That made her frown with Centorea smirking. "Forget it."

"Please?"

"No."

She sighed before sitting on Mero's lap. "Then I'll sit on Meroune. Ok?"

"Uh, Miss Smith? What happened to her personality?" Kimihito asked.

"Just that she's more...sassy and queen like. But don't worry, she's still the same Suu." Miss Smith smiled. "Imagine her like Centorea in a sense, but with a bit of Rachnera's bold attitude."

"What about Mero's tragedy of love or Lala's love of being theatrical?"

"Nope, she won't have that stuff but," she moved over and whispered. "She will be like Miia, but is more of a kisser then a hugger."

He blushed while Miia overheard and crossed her arms while Suu got comfy on Mero's lap making the mermaid blush at the position.

"Papi." She called out.

"Yes?"

"Your queen asks you to sit on my lap." She said with a smile. "Master too if he wants."

"Ok!" chirped the harpy jumping over on the spot making Meroune groan.

"This is a bit heavy."

"Nonsense." She smiled. "I'm as light as a feather and cute like a button. Right master?"

"Um…..right." he replied awkwardly.

Suu winked at him before causing some tentacles to appear from her crown and grabbed everyone as she….molested their genitalia. "Mmm, this shall be a perfect past time for this harem."

"A-Ah!" gasped Miia with the others doing the same with Kimihito going wide eyed and popped a nosebleed. "S-Suu! Stop that right now!"

"No." She smirked. "I'm going to train you to be master's harem, with me as the queen. Ha ha ha ha~"

"D-Desist at once!" gasped Centorea.

"T-This is only fun when I'm doing it to others." spoke Rachnera with embarrassment.

"Ah!" Papi moaned.

Lala felt her panties getting soaked while Kimihito started to get a nosebleed again.

'She's more...perverted than Rachnera!' He thought before a tentacle slapped his ass. "Ah!"

"Yep, you're going to love sexy time once these girls are trained~"

"The idea of having seeing other women have sex while I watch is...is….beautiful!" gasped Mero making the others minus Papi sweatdrop.

Miss Smith chuckled at that. 'Maybe I should tell them that Queen Slimes multiply when dunked in water?'

And cue a rainstorm appearing in the sky.

"Miss Smith! Do something!" moaned Miia.

"No can do." She said while Suu got hit by some rain drops and started to slowly form a second Suu from her head. "And darling, I think you might want to get an umbrella."

"What's going?!" he cried out while trying to keep from getting excited from seeing all the girls rubbed all over.

"Queen Slimes multiply when exposed to water so….you might need to hurry before the city is overrunned."

The Suu's, now numbering about sixty, giggled while molesting the females with perverted grins.

"H-Hey! Stop rubbing there!" blushed Centorea with the Suu's pinching and caressing her rear.

"Hey that's my thorax!" Rachnera moaned.

"Oh~" Meroune moaned while her breasts were getting squeezed. "It's...so kinky."

"Papi needs to pee~"

"Ah~" Miia moaned as the Suu's rubbed her snatch as Lala got kissed on the breasts and was getting licked at the same time.

"D-Don't do that stuff!"

"M-Miss Smith!" Kimihito out barely as others rubbed up against him. "Isn't this breaking the rules?!"

"Not really, besides slimes can't make other girls pregnant. But you should go get the umbrella now."

"I can't!" he cried out with the tentacle sliding in his pants making him jump and try running, but the Suu's were making that hard. "Isn't it against the rules to have sex!"

"For humans yes, but if the girls want to experiment or have some fun, it's cited in the rules that it's allowed, as long as it's still consensual."

He blushed while feeling like his life got a lot crazier. 'Why me?!'

Suu smiled while thinking. 'Master, I'm going to enjoy making you my king~'


	190. Chapter 190

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 190

What if Yui dealt with a dangerous stalker?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the omniverse-

"I'll be right back." Omni said while holding a box in his hands. "I have to do a one hundred year proposal with Bell."

"You do know I was kidding about the wedding, right?"

"Well I'm still doing it." He said before walking off. "So later!"

"Great, now I'm left alone while Marisa and Cynthia are at Jack's place. And here I have the power to bend reality and time at my disposal. This day's gonna get boring real fast."

As he started reading some porn, he didn't notice that someone was watching him from the shadows.

' **Mine.** ' It thought while moving closer to him.

"Honestly until Jack gets some free time I hope things don't get stale. Otherwise I might just start doing random stuff that makes no sense." He said while the shadow moved closer with a large hammer with purple tunes on it.

' **Mine~** ' it thought before hitting Yui so hard on the head that it made the god go into a coma.

(Later)

Yui groaned while slowly opening his eyes.

"Are you awake senpai?" Asked a monotone voice.

"Ugh...who….where?"

"Oh senpai." The voice said as Yui noticed he was in a dungeon full of sharp weapons and magical items of profound power. "You're so cute when being a idiot. My idiot to be exact."

"Hey now, that's uncalled for. I prefer to use the term slow smart alic jackass thank you very much."

The figure sighed heavily while it was revealed to be a Lich with a more mature body with G cup breasts, a massive set of hips, purple rune tattoos on her arms and legs, pure white hair that went to her cheeks and was cut near the forehead, and wearing a long purple cloak with nothing else on her body. "Oh senpai, you are adorable. I wish you noticed me."

"Hey, who are you? Usually I don't wake up in a dungeon with a naked woman like this often unless….actually even I got nothing for that one."

"I am Saurona, Lich of time and space." She said before rubbing his cheeks. "And I've been watching you for a long time."

"How long we talking? Wait! Did I owe you money a century or two back?"

"No. I met you when you and that man Omni created the Godzilla Oneshot combination timeline. And where I saw you getting fucked by that…" she cracked her neck violently. "Slutty crossdresser whore."

"Can you be more precise?"

She frowned. "I have been around since you began to visit Omni and before Jack existed." She then snapped her fingers as some chains appeared and strapped Yui's arms and legs and his cock. "And I am very mad at you."

"Woah there! I think I get what you're saying." he spoke up quickly. "You're upset we didn't include you, is that it? If that's the case then I just need you fill out some forms, pay a due, and we'll get right back to you on a later date."

"No." She said while looking really pissed off. "I'm mad that I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"...oh my god." he spoke up. "Are you...a certified yandere?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "But I'm above Yuno. I'm above then anyone of those sluts! I'm a yandere Lich goddess!"

"Damn, that sounds hot. Can I use that for a future world?"

Saurona frowned before walking to her table. "I have special plans for you senpai, very special plans."

"If they involve candle wax or a paddle then I'm gonna have to pass. You see normally I'd be all for this, but as a semi-married/engaged/single man, with a daughter, I can't be goofing off with random girls anymore."

SMASH!

A bottle of liquid was smashed in her hands. "No, that's not my plan." She turned to him while holding an axe with runes on it. "I'm going to kill you, turn you into a sex doll and then use you as a human cattle for my children."

"...oh I see! You're one of them overly psycho yandere. You know it's funny, I don't run into many of your kind. Well no need to fret, if it's sex dolls you want, behold!" Yui snapped his fingers before a replica of himself appeared next to her. "See? Looks just like me."

She snapped her fingers as runes appeared on the wall and Yui felt his powers weakening. "Senpai senpai senpai, you didn't think I wouldn't try keeping you from running away?"

"What are you on about? I'm just giving you a sex doll with my good looks. Now why don't you let me out of these chains and I'll leave you two alone to get busy?"

"No." She said before her face contorted into a dark sadistic grin. "I'm not letting you leave to go see that slut~ I'm going to kill you with my god killer axe and then make you my eternal baby maker, oh senpai, I'll love you for all eternity. He he he he HAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHA!** "

'Damn, this ones come prepared, I'm actually flattered.' "I'm not sure that's a good idea, you see my pal Omni is gonna come looking for me, and believe you me, he's just as dangerous as me when it comes to punishments."

"That's why I tricked him into the Fate-RWBY universe." She laughed. "Now he's part of the grail! And it's non canon too HAHA! Take that you stupid fans!"

'Ooooh, he's not gonna like that.' he thought while looking at the axe. "Um, just out of curiosity, but you were talking about Marisa as a slut in the good sense, right? Because let me tell you, the things she can come up are pretty naughty."

"NO!" She snapped. "SHE'S A FUCKING CUNT THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR WIFE! SHE'S JUST A LOWLY BITCH TO ME! I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU SENPAI!"

Yui frowned and let out a sigh. "Oh really? Well have you ever seen our little daughter Cynthia? What about her?"

"She's dead." She growled in anger. "That brat fucks you all the time and even if she has the Master Spark power, I'll end her and make her corpse my dildo!"

Yui let out a deeper sigh. "You say you know me so well, but I bet there's one thing I can do that you wouldn't know no matter how much you researched."

"...ha ha ha! You're challenging your new wife? Saurona the Lich of time and space? Oh senpai, you're so idiotic~"

"What's wrong? Scared I might be right?"

She frowned and hit the god on the arm with the axe, making it bleed black blood and gave the god immense pain. "No~ But I'll play your game, I win I'll kill you, you win I'll keep you alive. Ok~?"

'Ah!' "S-Sure." he winced. "But to show you, you need to lean in close."

She moved closer while her eyes looked like a crazy stalker possessed by fifty devils.

"You looking real closely?"

"Yes and I see your sexy face."

"Good." he smirked before two small arms sprouted from his shoulders and spread out on the sides of his head. "Solar Flare!" before a bright blinding light came out from his hood which hit her right in the eyes.

"AHHHH!" She screamed while covering her eyes. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Toodles~!" he sang before his cloak fell to the floor, empty, just as she swung and cut into it, but he wasn't there anymore.

Saurona cried out in pain before yelling. " **SENPAI!** "

(With Yui)

He reappeared on a beach and chuckled while sitting down. "Ha! Can't believe she didn't expect a class DBZ move. Thank you Tien." he laid down. "Now to just relax and wait till Omni or Jack get back."

But as he tried to get some rays, he didn't know that Saurona appeared in a purple portal with fifty axes floating around her.

" **SENPAI! TIME TO DIE!** "

He looked over and whistled. "Wow, that was fast, you're quick on pinpointing where I went, I'll give you props for that."

She roared before sending the axes at the god, causing them to cause more black blood to flow from the wounds. " **DIE!** "

"Gah!" he choked out while stumbling back into the water and looked at the wounds with blood seeping out. "Damn, that actually stung, but you just screwed yourself over. Rule one when it comes to me,"

The blood formed into the water into a shape before a large shark lunged out and bit through several of the axes.

"ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS expect the unexpected and insane!" he laughed.

She growled in rage before causing the axes to form into massive soldiers with skull armor. " **KILL HIM!** "

"AHHHHH!" They cried while running after the god while holding the same axes as before.

"Get them Jaws Jr!"

It roared before charging at them as Saurona threw a bomb at Yui and a few swords at his feet.

BOOM!

Which sent him flying.

"Ahhh!" he yelled before spinning and crashed into the water before forming a submarine and took it down into the deeps. "Ha! Call me Ishmael!"

She appeared in the submarine and hit him in the face with rune covered brass knuckles. " **DIE!** "

"Ow!" he fell away from the controls and rubbed his cheek. "Sorry, that's not on my schedule for the next millennia or so, come back on a free day."

" **I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE!** " She roared before sending him through a portal with large spears at the bottom and floated over him.

"Woah!" he turned into a snake and avoided the tips before sticking his tongue out at her and shook his tail before going down a small portal.

(In another dimension)

He popped up in Salem's throne room while Omni was just about to send them into alternative realities. He slithered under the table while giving a small snicker.

Only for the girl to appear and sent a rune covered spear at the table.

"EEP!" squeaked Yui nearly getting his head cut off before taking form again and knocked the table up which caused it to crash into her before he ran out of the room. "Hey Salem! Nice ass!"

She turned and saw the woman. "Who are you?"

" **DIE!** " She roared before charging at her with a bazooka.

Cinder ran over before firing an arrow at the girl.

"Gah!" She cried out in pain as it hit her eye before getting really mad. " **You. Shall. Die. For. Keeping. Me. From. MY SENPAI!** "

Omni blinked before seeing her and sent her flying into a portal. "Weirdo."

(In another dimension)

Yui smiled while riding a camel in a desert. "Like to see her try and track me here."

"Mura." It said before seeing a massive monster with bones and loose skin rearranging itself into different shapes.

" **SENPAI!** " It called out while taking the form of a zombie like dragon.

"Damn, that's something you don't every day." remarked Yui before getting off the camel and dusted off his hands. "Alright, if you're so fixated on killing me, then I'm gonna show you who the real master of manipulation. Imma make you my bitch." he punched ground before a huge figure in bandages and with gold gauntlets and a headdress burst out while letting out a loud groan. "Go get her King Tut!"

It groaned before charging at the dragon, only for it to get sent into a purple portal.

" **HAHAHAHA!** " She laughed before sending a blast of purple flames at Yui.

Said deity yawned as another portal took them in. "Come now, do you really think taking down one pharaoh was enough? Because I never said King Tut was the only one."

Suddenly numerous bandaged hands burst out around her and grabbed onto her body showing various other mummies who groaned and tried dragging her down into the sand.

"You like killing? Well these guys like women, and I'd bet they'd just love having you join them for the next eternity or so. Have fun boys!"

And cue her getting so mad that she made several rune covered spikes erupt from the sand and impaled them.

POOF!

And turned them into dust.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Saurona growled before summoning a massive bomb with runes on it. " **JUST DIE SENPAI!** "

"I ain't dying now, or plan on it." he smirked before vanishing when he spun himself around with his cape.

(In another dimension)

Marisa looked from her book and frowned. "I sense a disturbance in the yandere."

"Miss Marisa, what's a yandere?" asked an Alice in her class.

"A yandere is a special girl that loves their loved ones more than usual." She explained. "But sometimes they go too far, and a yandere that goes down the dark path is called a demondere."

"Is it daddy?" Asked Cynthia while trying to write some math problems down.

"Don't worry about it, you all just jot down the notes on the board while I go out and take care of something." She said before walking out of the room.

An Alp giggled before saying. "Want to play hooky?"

(With Yui)

Said deity cartwheeled while currently in a horse stale.

That and the dragon was running after him. " **SENPAI!** "

"You sure you don't want me to make you a clone? I could even add in the bonus package~" he sang.

She growled before making a wall of axes appear from the sky and pinned him to the ground with blood and bones going everywhere.

"Ow! Ok….now that one is a pain in the ass, literally."

" **SENPAI!** " She growled before slowly changing to her human form, but was still changing form slightly. "You are mine, no one will stop me from killing you~"

"Like I said, there's always Omni." he groaned while trying to move.

Saurona frowned before making a large scythe appear. "Now it's time to cut off your head~ Any last words?"

"Yeah, if this really is the end, you better pray to the Demon Lord that my daughter doesn't stuff and mount your head on the wall."

"Oh senpai, I'll end her after I end you." She giggled evilly. She pulled the scythe back, but when she moved to swing down it didn't budge. "Huh?"

"Move away from the man." Spoke a familiar voice while sounding pissed off.

Saurona turned and glared. "You!"

"Hey Marisa." chuckled Yui seeing the girl holding the scythe with two fingers. "You been practicing that death grip technique?"

"I have."

"Grrrr." She growled while summoning some axes and sent them flying at the monster girl. " **DIE!** "

Marisa smirked before yanking the scythe out of her grip and twirled it, knocking the axes out of the way. "What is it with you and axes? You must have a fetish for serial killer weapons. Now tell me, just what do you think you're doing to MY Yui?"

" **HE'S MINE!** " She roared while sending more axes at her. " **SENPAI IS MINE!** "

"Oh you're a demondere." She said before kicking an axe at Saurona. "Guess I have to end you permanently."

Saurona ducked before seeing Marisa lung at her and swung the scythe which nearly took her head off.

"Impressive scythe, of course with your species you probably had centuries to perfect it's structure, am I right?"

" **GRRRR!** " She growled before causing her body to violently convulsed and began to change into a massive bone zombie like creature with the flesh going around her like tiny planets. " **SENPAI WILL BE MINE!** "

"Sorry, no can do. As his biggest fan I already called dibs, and I'm going to have to hurt you more with that remark about my daughter." Marisa frowned before she tossed the scythe at her which made it spin like a saw.

It went through her right arm and cut it completely off.

" **AHHHHHHHH! YOU SLUT!** " She roared before sending a blast of purple fire at the girl.

Marisa cartwheeled out of the way while bringing the necronomicon out of her chest and opened it. "If you want him so much, then I'll have to put you out of your misery, permanently."

The book started to glow as Saurona kept on sending her flames at the girl. " **DIE YOU WHORE!** "

"Go get her honey!" called out Yui before he coughed up some blood. "Fuck, these things ain't doing me justice."

That was when a massive monstrous demon with no eyes and long toothy tendrils of flesh and intestines came out of the book and began wrapping its tendrils around Saurona's neck.

" **AHHH!** "

" _ **JIXATXXX CAKXT-YUKINKAOP FUTAKATZULKAO!**_ "

"If you're in need of a little itch, my friend here can help you, and you can watch it all happen without turning into a body of never ending pleasure. Consider it my own 'experiment'." smirked Marisa before running over to Yui and started taking the axes out. "Are you ok?"

"Other than the cold feeling and my blood all over the floor, peachy." he remarked with a wince. "How's the class going?"

"Fine, except for the fact that Cynthia was worried about you." She said while not seeing the book getting sent into a portal.

"Well she IS a daddy's girl after all. Speaking of which, after we're done, I need to have a talk with-WATCH OUT!"

GRAB!

Marisa gasped as Saurona, now in a giant form covered in tendril entrails and intestines as she now had massive wings of bone and sinew, grabbed her and brought her to her now skull like face.

" **YOU ARE DEAD WHORE! AND I SHALL USE YOUR SOUL AS A BATTERY!** " She roared while summoning several massive axes, crossbows and swords from her portals.

Marisa scowled before crossing her arms before her hands were covered in flames which she slammed down onto the hand before the flames started spreading. "Never underestimate my vast amounts of knowledge you cocky zombie."

She roared while a massive purple portal appeared and a massive dragon made of water appeared and covered the monstrous Saurona with its cold liquid. " **I AM A GODDESS! YOU CAN NOT TAKE SENPAI AWAY FROM ME!** "

"Thank you, I was hoping you'd do that." smirked Marisa before chanting in an ancient language as the ground broke apart and pieces covered her form before she chanted louder with storm clouds moving over them. "Thank you for making things easier."

" **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** "

"You're so smart and you can't tell? What are you covered in?"

" **WATER!** "

"Bingo~" she sang before the clouds rumbled making Saurona's eyes widen.

" **WAIT….NO! NO NO NO NO!** "

ZAP!

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!** " she screamed when lightning struck her, making her body get zapped in every cell while Marisa's armor made her untouchable to it. But she got even madder at the same time before she threw Marisa into the ground as some spear flew right at her. " **DIE!** "

SHISH!

A spear went into her leg and caused her to scream in pain.

"Marisa!" yelled Yui out in concern before waving his hand and caused part of the ground to rise up and slam right into Saurona's gut.

" **GAH!** " She cried out before stumbling right on to her back. " **S-SENPAI?! WHY?!** "

"Simple, you don't fuck with MY Marisa." he frowned before yanking the axes out with a wince. "And you don't fuck with my daughter. But since you did just that, I think it's time you saw just what me and Marisa can do together."

Saurona roared while getting so mad that some portals appeared and caused several demonic hands to appear. " **THEN DIE!** "

The hands started to glow as massive lasers appeared from their palms.

"Hey Marisa, I've got this nifty idea in mind, do you trust me?"

"As much as I can fuck you." She said with a smirk.

Yui reached into his sleeves and pulled out two earrings before tossing one to her. "Then put that on your right ear."

She did so and blinked. "Are you sure? If we get this wrong then we're dead."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing, although it might feel weird." he replied putting his own on his left ear before both of them wound up getting pulled towards each other.

Saurona growled while getting back up and got hit by a massive shock wave. " **W-WHAT THE FUCK?!** "

(With Omni)

He blinked while feeling something odd in the wind. "Huh, Fusion Twists is working now? Damn! I wanted to start it first!"

(Back to the battle)

The figure standing there looked like Yui, only with a black furred tail coming from the robe with a book held in their hand and with a more feminine build with sparks coming from their body. Her massive F cup breasts jiggled slightly while a dark mist came from the book.

" **WHO ARE YOU?!** " Roared Saurona with rage.

"What's wrong? Jealous that we're more closer than before?" they asked with a mixture of Yui and Marisa's voice while looking themselves over. "This feels pretty great, but as for who I am, you can call me Mui, and I'm the genius here who's gonna kick your ass across every dimension around. Shall we get started on the lesson?"

She growled before sending a trillion axes at the figure. " **JUST DIE!** "

Mui laughed before snapping her fingers as The World appeared and quickly punched at the weapons while she ducked under others and up to the girl before producing thin needles from her hands and threw them, making them stab into the girl in various points.

" **AH!** " She cried out before sending a blast of fire at them. " **YOU SLUT!** "

"Nah nah!" she called before forming a pillar of ice which turned the flames into steam while Saurona felt the left half of her body suddenly lose feeling.

" **YOU BASTARD!** " She roared before causing a portal to open up as Omni, tied to a massive nuclear bomb, appeared. " **I SHALL HAVE MY SENPAI'S SOUL AS A BABY MAKER!** "

"Hey! Get me out of here!"

"Bye Omni!" waved Mui before forming a portal and kicked the bomb in before it shut and she turned to Saurona while shaking her head. "You really let yourself go. I'm into a lot of things, but I don't think even I'd tap that."

" **GRRRR!** " She growled before changing back to her Lich form, but now was more like a chimera of a Dark Angel, a Tentacle, a Pharaoh and a Zombie Dragon. "I shall kill you both in my Eternal Lich Goddess form, the most powerful of my beautiful forms and the one that will END you!"

Mui yawned while checking her nonexistent nails. "Then go ahead and give me your best shot."

Saurona growled before summoning a massive portal as several dead Decepticons appeared and flew or ran at the fusion. "Go my minions!"

Mui took a fighting stance before lunging out and roundhouse kicked one in the chest before decking another in the cheek. She landed on one's head before gripping it with her feet and gave a twist which made it fall off, which she kicked like a soccer ball right through another's body.

The dead robots went flying before the last one grabbed the fusion and tried to squeeze them tightly.

" **Mura!** "

"Yawn." remarked Mui dryly before making spikes form from her back which went right through the robot.

Saurona narrowed her eyes before summoning a lance made of human bones and organs and charged at the woman. "Die!"

And cue a portal appearing as a T-Rex head appeared in front of Mui.

"ROAR!" it let out before the spear went through his neck making it choke out, while Mui herself managed to catch the tip and smirked.

"Bad move." she held it with both hands and gave it a hard twist, which made the pressure on the other end hard enough to tear Saurona's hands off before Mui found herself pinned to the ground when Mui pushed hard against the tip to make it go back and right through her abdomen.

She grinned like a maniac before saying. "I will have your soul as my baby maker! Even if I have to destroy everything to do so! Ha ha ha HAHAHA **HAHAHA!** "

"Yeeeah, not happening." remarked Mui before her hands glowed as string lashed out and began mending the hole with several restraining her limbs to the ground. "That string is specially made to restraining undead monster girls and can even hold down a battalion of vampires."

"AH!" She cried out while struggling like crazy. "Senpai! You can't do this to me! I'm your wife!"

"Oh cut that crap already." she sighed before reaching up and took the earrings off, which caused her to split back into Yui and Marisa with the deity shaking his head. "Wow, that's a first for me, was it as good for you as it was for me?" he joked.

"No." Marisa said. "Because I saw your...porn collection in your head. Filthy."

"Aw now don't be like that babe, you were gonna find out eventually."

"Senpai!" Saurona growled. "I'll be back! And when I do! I'll end you, that slut, and everything you ever cared about!"

"Actually, you can be of some use. Marisa, she's been around for a long time, and as a fan of knowledge, wouldn't it be a waste to let her run off or end her?"

"True." She grinned. "And Omni did say something about Fusion Twists and how he's looking for good ideas, why not do a test run with The Book of Andhaka?"

"I suppose that might work, of course some adjustments would need to be made so she doesn't go wild again."

"Senpai!"

Marisa nodded before summoning a dark yellow portal as a massive book with flesh attached to it and unknown runes covered it and the spine, appeared at the speed of light as she grabbed it with her hands. "Alright, I got it from hyperspace. But only for a few minutes."

"I never get tired of you doing stuff like that."

She smiled before opening it and chanted something in Sanskrit as a massive wave of energy hit both her and Saurona.

"AHHHH! NO! Please senpai! Don't do this to your wife!"

"Oh stuff it." he groaned before making a sock appear in her mouth. "Even I get tired of hearing that."

"MMMMM!" She cried out as the sky became dark and a dark mist covered them both. 'SENPAI!'

"I just hope she'll be ok, how's it feel Marisa?!"

"Like I'm….becoming something….more…" she said before it became silent.

BOOOM!

For a second as a massive explosion of energy hit the area and caused several trees and hills to be burnt to a crisp.

Yui reeled back while letting out a whistle while feeling spirit energy flowing out. "Damn."

The mist dissipated as a tall woman appeared with very purpleish pale skin hue, long white hair, purple and green eyes with runes covering her body, long horns that curved to the sides and had several blue flames on the tips, a H cup chest, a massive set of hips with long goat like legs covered in flames, and wearing a long green cloak with nothing covering her body but a pink thong.

The book that was left on the ground then shot into the air and vanished in the same portal as before.

Yui whistled while walking over. "Damn, you remind me of a Satyr straight from hell."

She looked at Yui before grinning. "Hello dear, I am Mariurona, and I'm ready to give you a long lesson in kinky rope bondage~"

"Hmm, but who's in control? Marisa or Saurona?"

"Marisa." She said with a smile. "Oh and by the way, she's locked away and won't hurt anyone anymore, senpai."

"Good, but curious, are you able to transform into your original form? Not that this one isn't smoking hot, but I feel like we should break this to Cynthia and the others carefully."

"I can, I mean that Lich can transform, but she only did it when angry, me on the other hand." Mariurona said before changing back to Marisa. "Can do it at will."

"Sweet, you head on back to your class," Yui snapped his fingers before a portal opened and the necronomicon dropped out. "and don't open this book until you get back, trust me, you'll understand."

"Alright, oh and when I was reading the book, I found an interesting bit of info you might like." She smiled. "Want to hear?"

"Shoot."

"The fusion can increase the effects of both material parts but the weaknesses are voided. But I couldn't figure out the other stuff."

"Hmm, meaning you possess more knowledge and power than before. Your class is in for the ride of their life."

She grinned before walking into the portal as it closed behind her. She found herself back in her class making the girls look up surprised with Cynthia smiling.

"Hi mommy, you were gone a long time."

"Well it's a long story…" she looked at a empty seat and frowned. "Where's Alpia?"

"She's playing hooky."

"I'll keep that in mind." she replied before opening the necronomicon and gasped which made the girls confused. "Oh..my...lord."

"What is it?" asked a Yuki-Onna confused.

Marisa reached down and picked up a bold ring with a shiny emerald on it which made the class squint their eyes due to the shine it gave off.

"What's that?" Asked a Mummy.

"A wedding ring." spoke a voice before Yui opened the classroom door with a smile. "Do you like it?"

She felt her heart stop before saying. "Yui…...this is….oh lord…."

"I've decided, saying you're my stalker/potential wife/girlfriend is a mouthful. Now I want to try and stick with wife." he smiled with Cynthia frowning.

"But what about me daddy!"

"Now now sweetie, I won't forget you, you're still our little girl, but I did meet your mommy first. Not to worry though, depending on her answer, there's a special treat for everyone here."

Marisa sniffled before saying. "I do! I do I do I do! I'll marry you!" she tackled him and started kissing him under the hood with the class watching with light blushes.

That was when Omni popped out and yelled. "I'M GETTING MARRIED! HEY I'M GETTING….oh….am I ruining the moment?"

"Nah man, since she said yes, the present for every gal here is seeing us consummate it for real. This here is how first hand fucking works girls! So pay close attention!"

The children blinked as Omni sighed.

"Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't forget to use PROTECTION!"

The two didn't answer before they resumed making out on the floor with moans and groans.

He groaned before looking at Cynthia. "Hey, want to come with me? I'm planning on getting new monster girl species, want in?"

"Can it wait till after mommy and daddy are done fucking?"

"It can, I wanted to let my adorable niece to see his uncle in action." He smiled.

"Oh!" gasped Marisa when Yui grabbed her ass and started squeezing it.

"Keep in mind girls, some of you are gonna grow out around here. If you're lucky Jack might help you find men who like that in a girl."

They blushed while staring as Omni walked off and looked at the screen.

"Next time, you're going to see me and Cynthia finding new monster girls for the world. Hope to see you there, especially you Guest1998."

"Oh Yui~!" moaned Marisa off screen as it went dark.

"And don't forget to come to my wedding!" Omni said while the screen turned off.


	191. Chapter 191

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 191

What if meeting a monster girl changed Cardin for the better?

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vacuo-

In the vast desert of Vacuo, we find a rare oasis town not destroyed by the Dust mining as in the center of this town was a small mansion with a yellow eagle in flight on the side of the large walls.

This was the Winchester estate, a family of hunters that for generations protected the area while at the same time inspiring anti-fauni propaganda and lynchings. One of such members was a small child playing out in the front yard.

And by playing, it really meant that he was trying to hit a stuffed bunny with a toy hammer.

"I got you now Grimm!" He said while hitting the bunny again. "You can't stop the might of the Winchester's!" he hit it over the head again and again before doing the same to it's stomach.

It moved a little before landing on him.

"Ah! Foul monster! You won't eat me this day!" He called out while hitting the bunny on the head.

"Cardin! I'm heading to the market!"

"Ok mom!" he called before shoving the stuffed bunny off and laughed.

"Squeak." It said while falling on the ground.

"Don't forget to do your chores!" She called out while the boy groaned.

"Ok mom." 'Aw!' he pouted while dropping the toy hammer.

The toy looked at him before the boy kicked it.

"Stupid chores. Why can't we have servants like the others?" He muttered in annoyance. He went inside and to the kitchen to get started on the dishes.

The only problem was that he was a very lazy boy and wanted to just relax and sleep the day away under a tree.

'There has to be a better way of not doing chores.' He thought before getting an idea. "I know! I'll just leave the water on and the dishes can clean themselves! Oh Cardin you're a genius!" he ran over and turned the faucet on before darting back outside.

The water slowly started to rise while some plates began to float out of the sink.

(Later)

Cardin smiled while playing some ball, with a toy mace to be exact. He hit the ball while making sure not to go too close to the wall, which was forbidden to cross without permission. "This is fun!"

He then threw the ball up and hit it.

FLOOOOOOOOOSH!

Cardin looked up and saw it went WAY out of the estate and over the wall itself. "..."

"OW!" Yelled a voice from over the wall.

'Huh?' He thought in confusion.

"What the...huh? A ball….weird."

"Hey that's mine!" He called out before rushing to the wall.

"Oh sorry...hey! What's the big idea for?! This ball nearly killed me!" The voice yelled out.

"Give it back!"

"Why? You're going to just hit me again!"

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give it back!" He yelled while climbing the wall.

"No way!"

"It's my ball! Mine!"

"Yet you hit me!" The voice snapped while Cardin got on top of the wall. "And it hurt!"

"Give me my…." He trailed off while seeing a small girl with green eyes, long light blue hair that went to her shoulders, tanned skin, with a heart tattoo near her chest, which was an A cup, a gold necklace, bracelets, anklets, and a headdress on her body with a small set of hips, wearing a white top and thong as her legs and arms had pure milky white sleeves and large baggy pants. On her hips were a large amount of pink hearts that made a loop around her pants as her ears was that of a blue gilled fish with pink feathers right behind them. "Ball."

"What? Got something on my head? Oh wait, I have a bump thanks to you!" She snapped in anger.

"F-F-Faunus!"

"Eh? Who's a Faunus?" She asked confused.

"You are! You're a Faunus!"

"Um I'm not-"

"Get out of here! Your kind aren't wanted you animal!"

"Hey! I'm trying to-"

"Go back to the desert!"

"Knock it-"

"Get out of here before my dad comes and turns you into a pelt!"

"Stop it!" she yelled with a frown. "I'm not a-"

"Die you damn fish!" Cardin snapped as the girl went wide eyed.

"Y-You didn't!"

"Just go away you stupid fish!"

That got her to sniffle before some tears went down her cheeks. "Y...You….sniff…."

"Leave!"

The girl sniffled before crying out loudly. "AWAWAWAW!"

Cardin froze as the girl started crying in front of him.

"Y-You big meany!" She cried out while more tears came out of her eyes and started to look almost like milk. "You big dummy head! AWAWAWAW!"

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"AWAWAWAW!" She cried while the ground started to form a large puddle of milk. "YOU BIG DUMMY HEAD! I HATE YOU!"

Cardin felt that one hit home while the girl kept on crying for a few minutes before running off as milk dripped onto the sand. He stared at the puddle and was stunned since it looked just like milk, but it couldn't be, could it? 'Why do I feel bad?'

(Later that day)

Cardin looked out his window while in his bed as he still recalled his encounter with the girl and couldn't get her crying face out of his face.

' _AWAWAW! You dummy head!_ '

'Why am I feeling this bad?! She's just a Faunus!' he thought with a frown. 'They're no good animals that aren't like real people.'

But that's when he remembered how she was trying to say something, and him just interrupting her.

'But why was she even here? They know that the Winchester's are better at them yet...she wasn't able to recognize the house.'

The image of the girl appeared in his head while she was sniffling. ' _You poop head! I hope you fall in a pit!_ '

He frowned while looking out of the window. "She's the one that is a poop head."

That was when he recalled her tears and felt his heart clench tightly. It was weird and foreign to him, and he didn't like it.

'Come on! Don't think about that girl!' He thought before noticing that there was a small fire in the distance. 'Huh? What's...maybe it's the Faunus?' he got up and felt compelled to find the girl and try and….apologize. 'But why?'

He then slid down the water drain and slowly walked through the gate and ran into the desert.

(Later)

Cardin looked around while shivering from the freezing cold air. "Achoo! Ugh, it's so cold." He then looked at the illumination in the distance. "Hey! Faunus! Are you there?"

All he got in return was sobbing.

"Hello?" He said while sniffling from the cold. "Are you there?"

The sounds of sobbing continued as Cardin walked closer and closer to the light. He walked to a large sand dune as he saw the girl crying near a fire pit as milk continued to come down her eyes.

"Awaw...awawa…." She sniffled. "Awawawaw…"

"Hey!"

She froze and slowly turned around.

"I've been looking for you!"

She shook in fear before sniffling. "W-What do you want doody head, sniff?"

"I'm not a doody head!"

She flinched at that.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"..."

"Come on! Just talk!"

"..."

"Talk!"

"I-I'm just setting up camp you….sniff." She sniffled while looking away. "Sniff."

He frowned and walked over near the fire to try and warm himself up. But slipped on the milk. "Ah!"

"Just...go away." She sniffled. "You Apsaras hater...sniff…"

"What?"

"Apsaras hater." She sniffled. "You meany."

"What kind of Faunus is that?"

She cried a little and caused some milk to drip down again. "I-It's not a Faunus….sniff! I'm a monsuno you big fat dummy head! AWAWAW!"

"Mon-what?" He said before seeing the girl causing a river of milk to spill out of her eyes.

"AWAWAWAWAWAW!" she cried with the milk touching his feet.

Cardin went wide eyed. "H-Hey stop that!"

"AWAWAW! WHY MUST YOU HURT MY FEELINGS YOU DUMMY?!" She cried out. "I WAS JUST...AWAWAW!"

The milk started to cover his feet while Cardin started to feel even more upset about hurting her feelings.

"Stop crying!"

But that made her cry even harder.

'Oh Dust...she's going to drown me!' He thought in fear before realizing that his mother would be upset if he kept on yelling at a girl, even a Faunus or whatever she was. "Please stop!"

She sniffled and caused the milk to stop flowing. "Sniff...why can't we get any love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"...sniff. Please don't yell and I will tell you...meany pants."

"I'm not meany pants, I'm Cardin." he frowned.

"...sniff." She wiped away a tear. "I'm...Sharla. An Apsaras….the last one that is sniff."

"I don't even know what that is."

"It's a monsuno…" Sharla sniffled. "An old species from before the Grimm….but they are almost gone because of….you mistaking us for Fauni….sniff."

"But you look like a Faunus."

"We lived longer then Fauni." She said while looking at the fire. "And because of our features that made us appealing in the past…..my clan….my mom….awawa…"

"What?" he asked while getting a twisting feeling in his stomach.

"Died!" She cried out while shedding more tears. "All because we look like Fauni! AWAWAW!"

Cardin panicked seeing milk resume coming out. "H-Hey don't cry! It's not that bad!"

"Not as BAD?! My entire clan is dead! The last clan of Apsaras in the entire world!" She cried out in sorrow. "Oh Eros! Why must your love fade like the dawn?! AWAWAW!"

'Who's that?' He thought before seeing her fins twitch and instinctively touched them.

"AH! H-Hey stop that you meany!" she frowned slapping his hand away.

"Sorry...huh. It leaves a bad aftertaste." He said while she looked a little mad at him. 'Oh no.'

Sharla turned away and sniffled one last time. "Why did you have to call me a fish? It's….so mean."

"Well, because you are one, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I'm an elemental!" She sniffled. "I just have fish fins!"

"Elemental?"

"A spirit with elemental powers." She said while Cardin started to picture ghosts. "And I'm...a milk elemental."

"But milk isn't an element."

She huffed a little. "It is so."

"It's no."

"It is so and I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah? Do it!"

She grabbed his hand and pushed right through her body as it looked transparent for a little bit. "See? I'm made of milk!"

"Wah!" cried out Cardin jumping back in shock with some milk coating his hand.

"See? I'm a milk elemental, so just...laugh." She said looking away. "You seem to hate anything strange...sniff."

He watched her tear up again and felt even worse. 'Oh Dust, what do I do….wait I know!' He then grabbed her and gave her a big hug. 'Mom says that hugs help with sad people.'

"H-Huh?!" Sharla said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug." He said with a blunt tone. "Feeling better?"

"Um….." she looked away while gulping a little. 'Is he bipolar?!'

'Should I hug her more?' He thought before giving her a back rub.

She blushed at that while feeling the love oozing off him. 'Hey...he's giving me love energy...it's so...nice. For a doody head.'

'She's not saying anything, is she still upset?' He thought while hugging a little tighter.

Sharla felt her strength getting boosted while feeling a little better as well. "Excuse me, but….I didn't get your last name."

"Oh it's Winchester."

And cue her getting a flashback to her family getting murdered by a man on horseback and wearing a yellow eagle on his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She pushed him away and dove into the sand dune. "MURDER!"

"W-What? Hey wait!" He called out while grabbing her legs and pulled her out.

"AHH! D-Don't kill me! Please!" She begged. "I don't want to die!"

"I'm not gonna kill you!" He said while looking very lost.

She shivered in fear before trying to hide herself in the sand. "J-Just don't take me to that man! He's the dark god!"

"Um huh?" He said before asking. "Wait, you know a Winchester? But I thought you didn't know since you came to the estate this morning."

"That's even worse!"

"How come?"

Sharla shivered in fear before looking up from the sand. "I-Is your….dad around?"

"No, he's still out in the desert protecting the town. Why?"

"..." she looked away nervously before saying. "He….He was the one that….sniff….killed my clan….sniff."

Cardin felt his blood turning cold hearing that. "What?! B-But dad's a good guy!"

Sharla sniffled. "Then why did...he kill my mom? Why? Tell me?!"

He reeled back while looking away with conflict. "Maybe...Maybe he thought she was a Faunus?"

That made her sniffle. "It's always the same….sniff. Always the...awa...wawaw…"

"Oh no! Please don't cry!" He said while giving her a hug. "What do I have to do to make you happy?"

"Sniff….please...just let me live. Please?"

"Alright you can live!" he spoke up quickly. "I won't hurt you!"

She stopped crying before saying. "Also, can you please stay with me tonight? I...I feel really lonely tonight."

"Um ok?" He said while still hugging her tightly. "But wouldn't it be better at my mansion? It's cold out here."

"No, I don't want to be around that man." She said with a hint of fear. "He might….hurt me with fire."

"But we'll freeze out here."

"Not if we cuddle." She said with a light blush. "Just don't leave me alone tonight."

"C-C-Cuddle?"

Sharla nodded. "Just don't get any ideas doody head."

"Quit calling me that."

"Only if you cuddle with me for the night."

"But I….ugh, alright." he relented before they laid on the sand.

Sharla giggled before closing her eyes. "Night, don't let the Sandworms nibble you."

"Sandworms?"

"Big man eating worms that like to eat little boys." She teased.

His eyes widened before she hugged him and got closer. 'Oh Dust!'

"Night."

"N-Night." Cardin thought while looking around in fear.

(Next morning)

"Zzzzzzz." Cardin snored while Sharla was busy stretching her legs and arms.

"Aw, that felt great, he was toasty." She said while cracking her back as she turned around and caused some milk from her pants to go at the boy's face. "Now wake up!"

"Gah!" he sputtered shaking his head and looking around. "What? What's going on?"

"It's morning." She said while making a cup out of her own milk appear. "And you look like you need some milk. Have some of mine."

He blinked at that. "No thanks I'm good."

She shrugged before putting the milk back in her body. "By the way, I have to leave soon."

"Leave? How come?"

"I'm a nomad, I can't stay in one place for too long." She admitted. "That and even a Apsara needs to make a living."

"Why not stay with-"

"No, I might die if I stay in that village." Sharla interrupted. "And you can't stop me from finding a job, I'm sorry but you can't."

"But this is a big desert, how will you go on without any food or water?"

"I'll find a way." she said before giving him a hug. "But I won't forget about your….well ball and your hugs." 'Even if my head still hurts from that ball.'

He watched as she turned and began walking away. "Hey! Don't get hit by any balls you hear me!"

"Only if you stop acting like a poop head!" She retorted before disappearing behind a sand dune.

"I'm not one!" He called out while feeling like he was more….nicer than normal.

(Timeskip)

-Vale, Beacon-

It was a boring day at the esteemed hunter academy as we find a bunny eared girl trying to get to class on time.

"Oh man, I should've set my alarm to get there early!" Velvet muttered before rushing down the hall and hit someone's chest. "Oof!"

"Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up and saw it was Cardin Winchester, the same one from the anti-fauni rallies in her hometown. 'Oh no.'

"You rushing to class?"

She gulped. "Y-Yes."

"What?" He said while helping her up. "For which one exactly?"

"F-Fauni Interactions 101."

"Oh, that's where I'm heading to as well. What a coincidence." he smiled. "Maybe we should go there together to make sure we both aren't late."

'...' "...eh?"

Cardin picked up her books and smiled. "Didn't expect me to be nice?"

"A little...I mean...you're a Winchester."

He sighed. "I'm the black sheep in my family."

"Really?"

"Yep, heck I'm a pro-fauni activist." he said with a chuckle. "Even making a rally in Vale next week, want to come?"

"...really?"

Cardin nodded. "It's free."

"Um…...I need to get back with you on that." Velvet said while her mind was about to go into shutdown from the information.

"Sure thing, take your time." He said while Velvet walked quickly away. "Oh and if you're free I don't mind getting you some coffee!"

"No thanks!" She called out while walking away quickly.

Cardin sighed while walking behind her. 'She seems nice, maybe I should bump into her more often?'

That was when he got hit in the back of the head with a ball of milk. This made his hair soaked and cry out in surprise.

"Ha ha! Got you!" laughed an alluring voice from behind him.

He turned around with a frown before his eyes widened in shock.

For there right near the window was Sharla, but she was now as tall as him, with a H cup chest and a large set of hips, as she was holding a ball of milk in her right hand. "Hey, miss me?"

"S-S-Sharla?!"

"Yep, and you look less like a boy and more like a annoying man." She retorted with a smile. "And you look like a cow hit you with its udders."

"B-Because of your milk!" he got out while stunned. This was the same girl he met when he was a boy? She was BIG! And not in the fat kind either.

"He he." she chuckled before hitting him with the ball of milk. "Strike!"

"Ooof!" he reeled back before frowning. "Hey! Just what are you doing here in the first place?!"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I heard you were studying here." she said while walking towards him. "And I have to say, you are still as cute as the last time we met."

"Thanks?"

Sharla patted his head. "Say, have you been working out?"

"Well this armor isn't holding itself up." he joked. "You gotta have some muscle if you wanna be a hunter."

Sharla nodded before saying. "Hey, want to get some coffee? I'll pay for it."

"With what?"

She pulled out a bag of gold from her chest. "Got this from a job."

He blushed seeing her breasts jiggle slightly and looked away. "C-Can't, I gotta get to class."

She put the coins away and sighed. "Ok, but I'll be waiting for you. Ok Cardin?"

He nodded at that before giving her a light hug and walked towards his next class. "I'll be waiting Sharla."

"You better~" she sang.

'What was that for?' He thought while not seeing the girl's red face or her eyes, which were now pink colored.

"Don't worry I'll be waiting~" 'And waiting and waiting oh husband~ He he he.' she thought as the screen went black.


	192. Chapter 192

List of oneshots part 2

192

What if Dr. Wily managed to make viruses that could change Megaman's personality and gender?

Note: If any of these genderbent versions seem familiar, please know that this isn't meant to claim them fully as our own, this is purely for fun.

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In World Three's headquarters the four members under Dr. Wily were currently standing at attention since their leader had called them in for something important.

"Do you know why we're here?" Maddy whispered to the others as they looked at Dr. Wily.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless." Whispered Mr. Match.

"He said it was some new plan to deal with that runt." Whispered Count Zap.

"Be quiet, I'm sure he'll tell us soon." Hissed Yahoot as Dr. Wily looked them all over.

"Gentlemen and lady, as you know we currently have a large thorn in outside, one that refuses to go away." He pointed to the screen which showed Megaman with his friends. "An infernal netnavi that somehow continues to stop us, even though you four should be plenty on your own!"

"We've tried boss, but this isn't a normal one!" Mr. Match shouted. "He's different!"

"Yeah, he's a slippery little punk." Spoke Maddy in defense.

"He is like a cheat code, we can't seem to win no matter what." Yahoot spoke with a frown.

"That's why I've decided to work on something I should have in the first place." Spoke Wily before the screen changed to show several viruses. "Tell me, what does a virus do to a netnavi when it attacks them?"

"Makes them glitch out and get hurt." Spoke Mr. Match. "Any wee kid would know that."

"Indeed, well, I have decided to change that, these special viruses will infect this troublesome netnavi and change it, making it incapable of ever attacking us or meddling in our plans again!" He said with a grin.

"But Mr. Wily, Megaman's able to beat any kind of virus he meets." Spoke Count Zap. "What makes them so tough he won't just take them out with one shot?"

"Simple, I have greatly increased their health and added a shield around them, plus they won't have to kill him, just touch him once and he'll become infected." He said proudly. "They're highly contagious, meaning once he's infected it'll begin immediately, leaving no time for him to counteract the effects."

"So he's gonna end up all glitchy and buggy? Let me guess, then you want all of us to ambush him and delete him for good, right?" Asked Maddy.

"Wrong my dear, for you see it's much more than that, he is going to completely change, his entire body will warp along with his mind, and you are not to destroy him right away, I want to observe him, this is basically the first test run on my new viruses and I want to see how they handle."

"Consider it done Mr. Wily." Spoke Mr. Match.

"Now here's how this is going to go down, I've programed the viruses to be drawn to this Netnavi, but they will attack other players so you can't go along with them, but I did program them to give us video feed of everything they do."

"So in short you want us to sit back and watch, right?" Asked Count Zap.

"Indeed, and possibly go in and extract the netnavi if necessary." Wily said as he hit some buttons. "I have just released them at different locations, once one of them finds him the others will know his location."

"This will be quite the change in pace." Remarked Yahuut to the others.

"Indeed, for technology is always moving forward, we can't just keep using the same tactics and hoping we win, we must evolve!" Dr. Wily said with a grin.

With the netnavi himself, he was floating about the network while on his way to find a recipe Lan's mom asked him to get that she wanted to try. "It shouldn't be this hard to find a simple recipe, where exactly am I supposed to find a new recipe on chicken?"

But what he didn't notice was one virus that walked out from behind a large section of the network spotted him with its eyes briefly flashing red.

"I wonder if I should ask another Netnavi for help?" He said as he scratched his head. "I don't wanna be out here longer than I have to for something pretty small."

The virus began to make its way towards him when Megaman began to feel like something was watching him.

He looked around before noticing a common Mettaur virus behind him making him jump and bring out his mega buster. "Almost had me there." He aimed his blaster at it as the Mettaur just kept walking towards him. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, the choice is yours."

It stopped before it's eyes glowed red and began flashing.

"Huh? Well this is new, are you going to self destruct or something?" He asked before he saw it start hopping up and down while calling out it's name. "Alright, what is going on, are you malfunctioning or glitching out?" He said as he took a step back.

"Ah ha! One of them has already found him." Spoke Wily as the screen showed them the virus and Megaman.

"Why is it flashing and hopping up and down, is that part of how it infects NetNavi?" Mr. Match asked in confusion.

"No, that means it's calling the others and relaying Megaman's location so they can keep him from escaping."

"Ah, of course, a brilliant idea like usual Dr. Wily!" Beamed Yahoot with a smile.

"Of course." He smirked while Megaman held his buster out and tried blasting the virus.

The Mettaur just jumped to the side and began to approach him as it kept flashing.

"Damn it, what is wrong with this virus?" He muttered firing more before one beam hit, but it bounced off from an invisible shield. "Huh? That's never happened before, is this really a Mettaur?" He said as it got even closer before jumping up and hitting Megaman in the chest.

"Met!" It cried out before it's whole body began to glow bright enough to make Megaman close his eyes. It started to cling to his chest as it started to vibrate when suddenly Megaman began to feel different right before it jumped off of him. "Met!"

"Ugh, what did you just do to me?" He groaned grabbing at his chest before a sudden tingling sensation shot through his body. He doubled over as he began to change, his waist becoming thinner as his ass began to inflate a bit as two orbs began to form on his chest.

"What the?!" Cried out the four minions with wide eyes.

"Huh, I guess there was an error in my programming...oh well, let's keep watching." He said as Megaman's clothes began to change as his blue helmet started to become a yellow hard hat much like the Mettaur's as her hair began to grow longer.

"W-What's happening to me?!" She cried as her blue jumpsuit began to change into a white tank top and blue jeans and work boots with the red symbol as a belt buckle. Her gloves became yellow while a pickaxe formed on her hip and she felt her brain feel all tingly. She groaned as she subconsciously grabbed the pickaxe. "This...this feels weird...I...I...I need...to get to work!"

She looked around and spotted a broken pillar before running over and started digging into it with the tool.

"...What the fuck just happened?!" Maddy cried out in confusion as they stared at the screen in shock.

"Good god! Megaman's become….a woman!" Cried out Mr. Match with Count Zap's mouth hanging open. "How in blazes did that happen?!"

"Well, I made the viruses be able to infect him and transform him into one of them, thus letting us control him, though it seems there was an error in the programing and it turned him into a female version of them, and judging by the digging it seems it also effects his...or should I say her, mind."

"So those things can change gender too?" Spoke Maddy before shivering. "Now that's creepy."

"A bit, though this is amazing, I wonder how the other viruses will effect him, and how much of an impact they have on Megaman, or rather Megawoman's mind now." Dr. Wily said with a grin.

"So wait, each one of those little guys are gonna give her a makeover?" Asked Count Zap trying to keep his head on.

"It seems very likely, though this does make me wonder how he will respond, it seems even the very environment is being affected." Dr. Wly said as the ground around the changed Megaman began to turn into brown dirt with large rocks scattered around.

"Gotta get this column patched up and make sure I don't miss my lunch break." She said as several Mettaurs began to appear around her and stare at her in awe. "Come on boys, we have a lot of work to do!"

They shared a look with each other before nodding and moved around before using their own tools.

"Amazing, it seems that the other viruses even identify her as one of their own, they aren't even trying to attack her!" Dr. Wily said in amazement.

"But sir, wouldn't that work against us? After all, Megaman, er, Megawoman does have the power to use other netnavi's abilities." Spoke Yahoot.

"Well that would be a problem, but she doesn't know that, all she knows is that she is a Mettaur virus and that she has to work, with these viruses the old Megaman is truly dead!" Laughed the doctor before the screen showed a Viney virus grow up from the ground and spot Megawoman. "And it seems we have the next virus here and ready to attack Megawoman, I wonder what she will turn into next?" He laughed with a grin as Megawoman turned around and looked at the virus in confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This area's under construction." She said as she began to approach it as it's eyes glowed red. "You're gonna have to leave now or else, we don't want you getting hurt." She said right before it sent out a thorny vine at her. She went wide eyed when it wrapped around her waist and got another tingling sensation before it moved it back. "Hey, what was that for? Some kind of hug?"

The other Mettaurs saw this and began to walk away making her look at them in confusion as the tingly feeling began to spread. "Hey, where are you guys going, you're not going on strike, are you?"

That's when she felt her hand shaking and looked down with the glove turning green with a thorn rising up from the back of it making her go wide eyed. "Hey, w-what's going on here, what did you do to me ya plant?" She cried as her other glove began to change as well. She dropped her pickaxe and stumbled before the helmet turned green and began to change into a cactus shape with a thorn rising from the top. "T-This isn't company regulation headwear, I-I need my hard hat back!" She cried before her head began to feel fuzzy.

"Five bucks says she ends up a hippy." Spoke Maddy.

"You're on, I'm betting a tough biker chick." Said Mr. Match with a grin.

"I-I feel weird!" She groaned as her clothes began to change. Her hair stayed long as her tank top turned into a green tie dye shirt with the red symbol in the middle with spikes on the shoulders as her pants changed into a green spiked skirt. Two vines sprouted out from her back while several more Viney viruses popped up from the ground. "T-This isn't right...I should be working…" She groaned as her mind began to change.

The Viney's swayed around her while she held her head.

"I...need….some water and sun!" She groaned as she began to wave back and forth. "Oh hey, I got some buds here, nice." She said as she looked at the other Vineys.

"Ha! It was a hippy!"

"Damn it." Groaned Count Zap as he and Mr. Match handed her the money.

"Like, where can I get some water here?" Megawoman said with a grin as the ground began to change into sand. "I'm really thirsty."

The others just shrugged their vines as Megawoman began to sway back and forth like them.

"Amazing, I must say this is one of the most interesting experiments I've done so far, I wonder who will come next." Dr. Wily said to himself as they watched the screen.

She walked over to the sand and plopped down on it with a sigh. "This is awesome, the nice sun, some cool buds to hang with, really getting back with nature and enjoying myself, all I need is some water and I'd be set for life."

"If this is how she was like before I would have torched her in no time." Muttered Mr. Match.

"Well, she is a hippy, so if you're saying you need your enemies to be helpless before you can beat them I wonder why you're still here." Maddy chuckled.

He glared at her before Megawoman saw a Shrimpy virus pop it's head out of the water.

"Whoa, where'd the water come from? Who cares, now life is good, right little guy?" She said as the Shrimpy's eyes turned red before it squirted a stream of water at her. She smiled and opened her mouth before swallowing it. "Thanks little bud, I needed that." She said as her breasts swelled up a bit due to the new water before she began to feel weird. "Like, hey, what was in that water?"

The Shrimpy tilted it's head before Megawoman rolled on her back and groaned.

She looked down and saw her legs start to fuse together and turn pink as her breasts grew a bit more as two clam shells formed over her breasts. The clothing slowly vanished while her cactus hat slowly changed into a shrimp head. "T-This feels weird little dude, and...I-I need water!" She gasped as she began to flop towards the water. "I need a lot of water!"

"Huh, a mermaid shrimp, interesting." Mr. Match said as Megawoman's tail began to change into the form of a shrimp's tail.

"Looks like Electroman could reduce her to a crispy snack." Laughed Count Zap.

"I wonder if she'll get into the water before she becomes a fried fish."

Megawoman flopped harder before landing in the water and sighed in relief. "That's much better, I feel like a new merwoman." She said as her head felt a bit fuzzy as she spotted the Shrimpy. It looked at her confused before two more popped out of the water. "Wow, there's a lot of you little guys in here, how are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey Dr. Wily, they look kind of confused, are you sure those were the ones that were supposed to infect Megaman?"

"Of course you fool." He frowned. "If it wasn't then she wouldn't have changed in the first place."

"I guess so." Said Maddy as Megawoman began to swim away from the shore. "Who do you think will find her next? I bet it'll be a weather virus."

"My money will be on a spiritual one." Spoke Yahoot.

"I bet it'll be a fighting one, maybe a Champy." Said Mr. Match.

Megawomon rubbed a Shrimpy's head while the others swam around her. "This is nice, how's my swarm doing?" She said as she cuddled one of them with a smile.

It wagged its tail in response before seeing something flying towards them in the air. It's eyes briefly flashed red before it began to swim away.

"Hey, where are you going, come back!" She called while the other Shrimpy's began doing the same. "Where are you all going? Is it something I said?" She said as she lost sight of them all.

"And thus comes the next one." Dr. Wily said with a grin as the figure began to fly towards her to reveal itself to be a Cloudy virus. "I wonder what this one will do to her, and if it'll get rid of all the water."

Said virus floated over the navi who finally looked up and noticed it.

"Huh? A weather Virus, is a storm coming or something?" She said in confusion as it's eyes glowed red. She saw it spit out a small cloud that floated down above her head before rain suddenly came down on her. "Hey, stop it, why are you focusing it all on me?!" She whined as it kept raining.

The Cloudy floated down while she began to feel her head grow fuzzy and her body tingle. She barely noticed the water almost instantly disappear and the floor become hard as her tail splitted apart, giving her her legs back. She tried to stand up with a groan as she began to grow a bit taller as her breasts grew even larger as she gained an hourglass figure.

'I'm starting to think Dr. Wily made them do this because he's a pervert.' Thought Maddy with a sweatdrop.

Megawoman groaned as a blue blouse formed on her along with a tight skirt and blue high heels as her hair got shorter and her red symbol appeared as two large earrings. "I...need...water...no, I need….to smile!" She said as makeup appeared on her face as she gave a huge smile as the environment began to change. It morphed into what looked like some kind of green screen behind her with a hovering camera in front of her. "Alright and we're live in three, two, one...Hello, welcome to the Net weather news, bringing you the latest news from yours truly, Weather girl Megawoman."

"A weather girl? You'd think that'd happen from a electric virus, not some itty bitty puff ball." Muttered Count Zap.

"Well, you never know, this is all kinda weird and crazy." Mr. Match said with a shrug.

"Alright, today you people up north should expect a large wave of weather Viruses and everyone down south will be getting a nice shower of Cloudys." She said as she pointed at the screen with a large, almost fake smile.

The Cloudy virus stayed where it was at while a few more floated over. They stared at Megawoman in mild shock and curiosity.

"So, what do you think she's going to change into next?"

"I believe it will be electric." Spoke Yahoot.

"I still say a fighting one." Mr. Match said as he crossed his arms.

"Earth." Spoke Maddy.

"Monster like a Big snake or a Slimey." Zap said as they watched the screen.

"And that concludes our weather report, remember to drive safe and have a happy day." She said with a large smile as she waved at the camera. "And….cut! That's a wrap!" She said as she kept on smiling. "That went amazingly, that's why I'm the best weather girl out there!"

The Cloudys didn't say anything, but they did notice a Scarecrow virus a ways away with its eyes flashing red. They began to disperse as it began to open its mouth and charge up an attack.

"Well, it seems like I won." Said Yahoot with a grin.

"Damn it! Last chance I take to pick something other than my expertise." Grumbled Count Zap crossing his arms.

"Now then, it's time to head to my dressing room until the next showing." Megawoman said with a smile right before she was blasted by the Scarecrow's lightning. "AHHHH!"

"Huh, I guess this one is actually hurting her...excellent, that is still Megaman!" Laughed Dr. Wily.

She twitched and flailed around before it stopped and she had a huge tingling feeling go through her body. "W-What's happening, this isn't part of our regularly scheduled programing!" Her hair slowly seemed to curl out into two pigtails while her clothes transformed into a white tank top with blue overalls and brown boots with a yellow cowgirl hat on that had the red mark on the front. As she groaned the land around her began to change, turning into rolling fields full of bombcorn as far as the eye could see. "W-What in tarnation is happenin'?" She groaned as her mind began to tingle.

"A cowgirl? That don't make a lick of sense." Remarked Mr. Match.

"Yeah, I was thinking she would turn into a scarecrow." Said Maddy in confusion.

"Seeing her get shocked sure was a heck of a show though!" Laughed Count Zap.

"Agreed, though I kinda want to see her tied to a pole, can't you do something Dr. Wily?"

"She got Zapped and turned into a cow girl, isn't that enough? Besides, if I could control things that easily I would have deleted Megaman long ago."

'Touche.' The four thought at once.

"Ugh...how in tarnation did I get here, where's the farm house? And I don't remember this field exactly." Megawoman said as she looked around and scratched her head as the Scarecrow began to float towards her. "Hmm, better just get back to harvestin' I guess." She said with a shrug as she began to reach towards the bombcorn and pull on them. "Wow, this years crop really looks big, though who shucked all this corn?"

"If she starts a hoedown I'm out." Muttered Maddy.

"I wonder how the bombcorn is gonna react to being harvested?" Mr. Match chuckled with a grin.

"I believe it will not take this lying down." Remarked Yahoot.

"We're about to see." Said Dr. Wily as she grabbed one of the ears of corns with a face and tried to pull it off, making them glare at her.

"What the?" She blinked before tugging harder which didn't move. "Come on ya dang corn, it's time to get harvested."

"Bombcorn." It muttered as they glared at her.

"Come on, I'm hungry and you fellas are gonna taste good!" She frowned tugging as hard as she could with a grunt.

"Bombcorn!" It shouted as it hit her with one of the other ears as the ones around it began to glare at her and reach towards her.

"Woah!" She cried as a few smacked her before some of them picked her up and began to move her across the field in a crowd surfing fashion. "Hey! Put me down!" She cried before one of them stuck a regular ear of corn into her mouth, gagging her. 'Where are y'all taking me?'

"Well this just got interesting." Smirked Mr. Match.

"I wonder what they're going to do to her exactly." Maddy said as she stared at the screen with a grin as one of the bombcorn smacked Megawomans's ass as she passed over it.

'Oh you did not just smack my butt!' She thought with a blush as the bombcorn kept moving her across them before she was what looked like an old worn scarecrow in the distance that she was heading too. 'No….they wouldn't!'

"Oh! There's the pole." Mr. Match said with a grin as the old scarecrow was ripped off as Megawoman was starting to approach it. "We're getting our scarecrow!"

'Don't you dare put me on that you heaps of corn!' She thought as she reached the pole as was started to get pushed against it as they used vines to tie her arms and legs to it as she glared at them. 'I am going to grill you all at a BBQ for this!'

The viruses smirked and moved back while she squirmed in the binds.

'Let me out of here! I am not a damn scarecrow, and get this corn outta my mouth!'

"This is to perfect! This has to be one of my favorites!" Laughed Maddy. "Can we get this all recorded?"

"I started recording the second we found Megaman." Dr. Wily said with a grin. "I think I lost track of the viruses, how many are left?"

"Five, so there are three left, right?"

"Precisely." He said as he looked at the monitor that showed the struggling Megawoman. "The next one should be appearing any second now."

'LET ME GO!' She thought trying to spit the corn out while not seeing the virus flying in the sky. 'I would do literally anything to get myself outta this mess!' She thought as the virus spotted her.

The Batty virus' eyes glowed red spotting it's prey and flew on down. It raised it's claws and grabbed onto her, shocking her.

'What the hell is that, what just grabbed me?!' She thought as she tried to move her head to see her attacker. She felt the claws dig into her shoulders and yell into the corn while a rush of feeling went through her body. 'W-What is happening to me?!' She thought as she began to feel her body tingle as the bombcorns around her began to disappear.

"Ok, this one's gonna be good." Smirked Maddy.

"Oh yeah, I'm betting she turns into a vampire!" Mr. Match said with a grin.

"My money's on her becoming a regular Dracula." Spoke Count Zap while they saw the virus glow and seemingly slide into Megawoman's back as her whole body glowed.

"W-What's happening, w-where'd that virus go?" Megawoman groaned as her skin began to pale as her canine teeths began to grow longer and sharper. Her outfit began to slowly shrink together and turn purple while her hands started growing sharp nails. Her hair turned black and grew longer as she dropped to the floor as the area around her began to change into what looked like an old castle.

"Called it!" Spoke Mr. Match and Count Zap.

"A broken clocks right twice a day after all." Maddy muttered as a large coffin began to appear behind the new form of Megawoman.

Said woman let out a yawn while the coffin opened up which showed how sharp her teeth were now. "I could go for a nap, I need my rest before I go out to feed."

"Is she really going to feed on Navis? I wonder how that would work, they don't have blood." Willy said to himself. 'Perhaps she'll try to consume their data to add to her own, that would be extremely useful.'

Megawoman yawned again as she climbed into the coffin and began to close the lid on herself. When it shut the people watching started to hear a low snoring sound coming from it.

"Well, now what, Megabaffoon there is asleep for who knows how long." Maddy groaned.

"I say we all go out for a bite to eat and give her time." Suggested Count Zap. "Who here wants chinese?"

"I could eat, what about you Dr. Willy?" Mr. Match asked.

The doctor frowned at them and then looked at the screen before sighing. "Fine, but if we miss out on anything important, it's on your heads."

"She's in a coffin, what on earth could we possible miss out on?" Maddy asked as they began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, with that snoring she'll probably be out of it for the whole day." Joked Mr. Match.

Unknown to them, Megawoman's snores were beginning to attract the attention of nearby viruses, leading them towards the ominous castle.

(Later)

"Ah, I never get tired of those eggrolls." Sighed Count Zap patting his stomach.

"Yeah, we could tell, you hogged them all!" Maddy pouted with a frown.

"Yeah, and nearly came close to taking part of my sushi combo." Frowned Mr. Match.

"Enough of your incessant bickering, we have important business to take care off with our current virus happy netnavi." Wily said with a grin as they entered the lab. That's when they saw the screen showed an open coffin with several navis around it and looking pale. "What the- did she wake up when we were eating?! I told you we shouldn't have left!"

"But Mr. Wily, look!" spoke Mr. Match as the screen moved over to show Megawoman biting into a netnavi's neck making it cry out while the color from it seemingly began to fade to grey as it slowly went limp.

"There we go, now rise my mindless servant, bring me a new feast, your new queen is still hungry!" She ordered before the netnavi gave a slow nod and began stumbling away in a daze while she licked her lips. "I love a meal after a good nap."

"This is bad, at first I hypothesised she'd be able to erase netnavis and take their data, but she's taking and making them her minions? As useful as that is she is far to unpredictable, we need to change her NOW." frowned Dr. Wily.

"But how's she gonna be changed if she sucks up anything that comes near her?" Asked Mr. Match.

"Hmmm, a good question… I got it, we just keep her from reaching the virus, choose a cannon virus or something that can shoot from a long range!" Dr. Wily said with a grin. He used his staff to press a button while the monitor showed Megawoman walking down a hallway in the castle. "This is still Megawoman after all, we've turned her before and we can do it again."

Said netnavi was humming and rounding the corner before stopping as she saw an Eleogre virus hovering in the middle of the hallway. "Huh? What on earth are you doing here, I don't recall any of my minions reporting your kind in the area." She said as it's eyes flashed red.

It gave out a growl before it's horns sparked with electricity. "Eleogre!" It cried before a large wave of electricity shot from it's horn, covering the entire hallway and quickly approaching the vampire Megawoman.

She jumped up into the air and hissed before forming wings from her back and flew at it.

"Since when could she do that?!" Mr. Match shouted as the red virus began to follow after Megawoman.

"Batty virus you buffoon!" Frowned Dr. Wily as the Eleogre fired more electricity at Megawoman who swerved around it and tried throwing a suit of armor at it. It quickly dodged and fired another round at her right as she turned a corner only to find a dead end.

"Damn it, who designed my castle, I'll drain them dry!" She hissed before she heard a spark and turned her head before getting a sharp jolt from the virus right behind her. She cried in pain as her body froze up before the mask flew straight at her and planted itself on her face like a large mask before she began to feel weird again. "Gah! What's going on?!"

The mask started to merge onto her face while electricity went over her body and started to shift the black color into what looked like a two piece outfit with a red top with black spots and a bottom thong with an electric bolt on it and the mask becoming more feminine.

"Wow, it seems we're getting a female ogre, much better than a vampire in my opinion." Zap muttered with a grin.

"Don't go drooling." Spoke Maddy with a smirk.

Megawoman groaned as her skin began to turn the same shade of red as the mask as her hair grew more wild. "Ugh….why does my head hurt?" She rubbed it while the castle around her began to slowly turn into a mountain region.

"Dr. Wily, I was wondering, what are we going to do with her long term, as it has shown we can't just leave her to her own devices lest we end up with another vampire incident." Maddy said cautiously.

"Oh trust me, with the last virus that's going to infect her, it's going to make sure that in the end she won't be getting out of hand in the slightest."

"Last virus? What one is that?" Zap asked in confusion as Megawoman began to walk across the rocks lazily.

"Man, I could go for a nap." She yawned while walking over to a large boulder and reeled her hand back before swinging it into the boulder, causing it to break into pieces and laid down on the one that best one that looked flat enough. "Much better, just need some sake and I'm good to go."

'I should look into monetizing these viruses, what with the ability to create loyal workers, control others now inhuman strength, I'd make a killing!' thought Dr. Wily with a grin while they saw the netnavi doze off to sleep.

"Dr. Wily, should we wait until she awakens or should we see what the last and final virus transforms her into?" Asked Yahoot.

"Why wait, I have many more experiments to run and I can't wait to test my new theories of these viruses." He said as he hit some buttons. "This final one will conclude the experiment."

"Alright, you boys wanna bet whos gonna do her in?" Maddy asked with agrin. "My money's on an Elebee."

"I say it's gonna be a Champy." Spoke Mr. Match.

"You fools, it's obviously going to be a Flappy." Zap said as Wily grinned.

"Perhaps it will be a Shrubby." chimed in Yahoot.

"Alright, I hope all of your moneys in because here it comes." Wily said as they focused on the screen. Megawomon was snoring as something was flying towards her, which was shown to be an Elebee.

"Damn it! I always lose these bets!" Zap groaned as they quickly paid Maddy.

"Thank you boys." She smirked while the virus hovered over Megawomon before it's stinger sparked with electricity. It reared it back before bringing it down right on her stomach, sending it and a bolt of electricity straight into her.

"AHHH!" She screamed as it woke her up and made her spasm from the surge. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Elebee!" Cried out the virus as it glowed and began to seep right into the spot where it's stinger was.

"Augh, what the hell kind of virus are you?!" She groaned as the demon mask fell off her face as she began to change. She felt her skin tingling and looked down to see it slowly turning yellow. "N-No, not my skin, an ogre is red, not yellow!" She groaned as her butt began to grow larger as a bump began to grow right above it.

"Yikes, too much junk in the trunk." Snickered Count Zap.

She groaned as her hair grew longer and began to shape up on her head into a large beehive hairdo as her clothes began to become skintight yellow with black striped jumpsuit as two wings grew on her back. The bump above her ass was slowly turning into a sharp stinger with sparks coming off it. She groaned and shook her head as the area around her began to change from rocky to a large forest full of flowers.

"A more peaceful environment for her, perhaps she will begin to work on pollinating the flowers." Spoke Yahoot.

"I wonder if she'll be a worker or a queen bee?" Maddy said as Megawoman looked around.

"Huh? What am I doing just standing around? I need to get everything into place." She said as her wings began to flap as she was lifted off the ground a bit, just enough so she wouldn't step on any of the flowers. She flew over towards one while Wily turned to the others and chuckled.

"I would say this experiment is a complete success!"

"I agree, no matter what she transforms into she still isn't Megaman, we'll never have to worry about that nuisance again!" smiled Count Zap.

"Plus, just imagine what'll happen when more of those viruses are set free." Spoke Maddy. "Every netnavi on the net will get a free makeover and be brand new."

"Yes, it is perfect, and on that note give me a day to redo your Navi's so I can make them immune to the viruses." Wily said with a grin.

"Works for me, last thing I want is Torchman sounding like a princess." Shuddered Mr. Match.

"Of course, and I can't wait to start programing all of the other viruses as well, we are going to change the net forever!" Wily laughed with a huge grin.

The others joined in while the camera focused on Megawoman blissfully flying around the flowers gathering pollen and nectar.

"I hope I have enough to make honey, I'm famished!"


	193. Chapter 193

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 193

Yui ends up testing a new drug of Jack's.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just a drop of bull tranquilizer and…...there we go, but it's still missing something." Jack muttered as he used a tear dropper to put a drop of green liquid into a large container. What he didn't notice was one of the security guards walking up to the door before giving it a knock. "Huh? What is it, can't you see I'm busy?" He called as he began to look through his vials. 'Now where did I put the basilisk venom?'

"Sir, we have a bit of an...issue."

"What kind of issue, are we talking maintenance accidentally broke something, the test subjects got loose or…oh my god he's back, everyone run!" Jack said as his eyes widened. "Tell them they're on temporarily leave, this may be a false alarm but I'm not dealing with my workers getting overrun again!"

"Well yes he IS back, but….do you remember that Hakutaku you hired? The one to help teach the younger monster girls?"

"Yeah, I think her name was Marisa? I vaguely remember her interview, she seemed very nice and kind, why, did Yui get to her?" Jack asked as he began to put away the vials.

"You may wanna come on down and see for yourself, but be warned, it's pretty hard to watch."

"...Fine, just let me grab my gun quick." Jack muttered as he grabbed the futuristic looking gun from what looked like a charging block. "Lead the way."

The security guard lead Jack down a hallway while there was a noticeable few other guards looking in with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Hey! I didn't say you all could get a peep show!"

"If you want to ogle naked woman and get paid then sign up for the monthly conjugal visits for the girls, until then back to work!" Jack shouted, making them scatter. When they got closer he could hear loud moaning and swore the wall shook a little bit.

"Oh god yes! More!"

"I'll give you more and more and more! Keep taking notes!" Came Yui's voice as the shaking got rougher.

"God damn it, he is here….but nothing's on fire?" Jack muttered as they reached the window. He looked in and his eyes widened in shock. On the desk was Marisa, but all around her were long tentacles stuffing her and rubbing all around her skin with the class jotting down notes while unable to look away for less than a second. "MARISA! What the hell is going on in there, there are children present!"

"Oh! Hey there Jack." Waved a tentacle while they momentarily stopped moving. "It's been a while since I saw you."

"Yeah, I've been researching new species in the sou- Yui? Why are you a bunch of tentacles and fucking the teacher?!" Jack shouted as he ran towards the door and entered the room.

"Simple, I decided after proposing to Marisa that instead of going to a hotel, we should consummate the marriage right here. This way it gets kinky real fast, and we give some hands on tips for the girls here. Jotting down notes on paper can only get you so far." he replied before the tentacles resumed moving with one stuffing Marisa's mouth making her moan.

"Ok, first off, congratulations, secondly, she's your wife!? And thirdly, stop fucking in front of children!" 'I'm glad I'm still working on my girls.'

"Relax, she's almost there, yup there she goes." Replied Yui before Marisa spasmed and gushed juices out onto the desk which dripped into a large puddle which looked like a large spill on the floor.

"Ugh, god damn it, that's going to be annoying to clean up. Yui, while this is a pain in the ass I could actually use your help." Jack said as he shook his head.

"With what?" He asked while returning to his natural form as Marisa panted on the desk with a lopsided grin and crossed eyes.

"Well, I've decided to deviate from my usual research and I was looking into opioids, and I think I've finally created the ultimate drug."

"Wait, drug? You finally decided to go into the drug business? If you told me sooner I could have redecorated this place to make it feel like it came from the Godfather."

"Please, my stuff will make what they used in the Godfather and Scarface look like pixie stixs!" Jack laughed as he looked at Marisa. "And as for you, we need to talk about class appropriate behavior and mentioning spouses in interviews."

"Right away...Jack…" She panted while sitting up and stretched out as Jack saw the emerald ring on her finger. "Now class, any questions?"

"Why did that guy change into tentacles?" A small orange dragon girl asked.

"Because he wanted to make it more kinky, and nothing's more exciting than being ravaged by tentacles."

"Why does he have no face?" Asked a tiny witch.

"It makes me more mysterious." Spoke Yui.

"Oh, hey, Yui, I just remembered, me and my crew have collected all of the data we needed on the maid, you can take her home now Yui, think of it as a wedding gift." Jack said with a grin.

"Woah there, Marisa here hasn't met her yet." Spoke Yui as Marisa pulled out the necronomicon and chanted a spell before her form glowed and her clothes appeared over her with the juice puddle dispersing. "But it would be nice, one monster girl fusion meeting another one face to face."

"Oh yeah, well, I guess I'll introduce her to you while you're high, ok?"

"IF I get high that is, my tolerance is the best around." He smirked walking out while pecking Marisa on the cheek. "See ya later sweetie, you too Cynthia."

"Hmph!" She looked away with her cheeks puffed up.

"Let me guess, not taking the fact her daddy is marrying someone very well, is she?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Just being a little jealous." Replied Yui as they walked out of the classroom. "Not to worry, I already promised to her I'd make it up to her later on."

"Let me guess, 24 hour sex?" Jack asked as they reached his lab door. "Yui, please, for the love of everything, Do. NOT. TOUCH. ANYTHING."

"Relax, I might do anything I want, but I don't go nuts when it comes to drugs."

"Good, then lets go, you'll like this." Jack said as they walked into a gigantic room full of half done inventions, vials and other odds and ends. "I've put everything I can think of from cocaine to literal angels dust, this shit is going to put you on a trip to the fucking moon!"

"I'll be the judge of that. So what do I do? Snort it? Drink it? Inject it?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that." Jack said as they approached a large drum that was shaking violently. "Part of the the thing that gives it is kick is actual kick, all those drugs kind of gave it life, so we're gonna break off a piece and you're gonna have to eat it."

"Works for me."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharp ice cream scooper and opened the vat and quickly put the ice cream scooper in and pulled out what looked like a crazy purple living purple blob. "Also it has purple grape flavoring for taste."

"Sweet, good thing I'm not Goku."

"Indeed, so lets put you in the safety chamber, I lined it with that rock that fucks with your power so you don't take a little trip while high as a kite."

"Aw come on, you know how that rock fucks me up."

"Don't worry, it's only enough to keep you from teleporting, you should have all your other powers I think… it's not like I was able to test this stuff, your my only guinea pig that it works on."

Yui rolled his eyes as he looked at the blob and grabbed the scooper. "If this stuff makes me impotent I'm gonna get you back."

"Yeah yeah, join the club, now just enter that room." Jack said as they approached a giant metal door that looked like a bank safe.

Yui walked inside while staring at the blob before hearing the door slam shut and several locks fall into place.

"Now eat the blob Yui!" Jack's voice came over threw a loudspeaker.

"If this was one of my ideas it'd be a porno." He muttered before opening his mouth and tossed the blob in before chewing.

"Alright, in a few seconds it'll either kick in...or his head will explode." Jack said as he and Marisa moved to a large glass window showing Yui in the room.

"He won't, he's too stubborn." Smiled Marisa without flinching.

"Yeah, plus he's shrugged off much worse than that. Hey, do you wanna meet the maid while Yui's higher than Jupiter?"

"Yes, I haven't gone snooping since I might accidentally blow this place up." She giggled. "I'm still getting use to being fused with a Lich. Long story, you weren't here when it happened."

"Fused with a Lich? Let's put a pin in that later, this maid was made when I made Sylvia with Yui so she's also a monster girl fusion, like you now."

"I'll have to see her with my own eyes."

"That's the game plan, I'm already having my workers bring her here...and I think the drug is kicking in."

Yui twitched and scratched at his arms while the room was slowly looking blurry. "Wooh, that stuff really did hit fast."

"Good news Yui, you didn't explode, now please fasten your seatbelt because your 'bout to go on one hell of a ride." Jack said as a worker began to wheel over a large circular container to him and Marisa. It showed the Wendiggoth who was currently sleeping on some slime while using the fur uniform as a floating bed. "She's a bit sleepy, we took a few last minute samples from her before, shall I wake her up Marisa?"

"No, I will." She walked over before knocking on the glass. "Yoohoo, can you wake up? I need to have a talk with you."

"Mm….nooo, lemmme sleep, I already finished the tests…" She groaned as she rolled over, making a tick mark appear on Marisa's head.

Marisa sighed before speaking an incantation as a gloved hand appeared inside the container and gave the girl a light slap on the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" She groaned as she opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek.

"Hmm, so you're the maid Yui's been talking about." Remarked Marisa looking the girl over who perked up.

"Wait, Yui? You mean the figure who said he would be my master?"

"Yes, and the one who I'm together with." She mentioned making the girl stiffen up before slowly narrowing her eyes.

"What?"

"Yes, this is Yui's wife, and thus she is going to also be your master along with him, I'm afraid our time here together is done #12784, you're free to leave the laboratory with them." Jack said as he started to open the pod.

"I don't believe you." She replied as her body spilled out of the container before reforming and looked Marisa in the eye who casually smiled.

"Oh? Then what about this?" Marisa held her hand up showing the ring. "He proposed yesterday, I accepted."

"No, you can't have master, only I can belong to him." She said with a frown as Jack sighed.

"Just a word of warning her personality has trace amounts of yandere in it due to exposure of a yandere rick mineral I got from Yui during one of the experiments."

"Ah, just like him, he can't go one day without doing something like that." Sighed Marisa with a smile and blush. "I always love how much he enjoys seeing the twisted side of affection, it's like poetry."

"Yeah, I guess there's some horror and drama poems." Jack muttered as he handed her a control pad. "Here, every monster girl in my laboratory is implanted with a control and restraint chip in case of emergencies, this remote will allow you to control her to an extent, stop her in her tracks and stop her if she goes on a rampage."

"Oh, I won't need it." She replied handing it back and cracked her knuckles. "I've been doing plenty of study on dealing with another yandere, so I'll just show her who's the true alpha."

"Oh I know, I was giving it to you to give to Cynthia, a living breathing controllable doll for her when she's not working." Jack chuckled.

"Hmm, that might work, but I need to first show her her place." Smiled Marisa while rolling her sleeves up. "But first, you'll need a better name than just some numbers. Do you have one or shall I give you one after I crush you?"

"Only my master Yui can give me a name you horned harlot." She said with a frown.

"I prefer the term slutty librarian." Remarked Marisa before speaking an incantation and made her hands glow. "Shall I make the first move or you?"

"Die bitch!" She shouted as her hands turned into long goey spikes as she charged.

Marisa ducked under them before swinging her hands up and cut them right off in one move before swinging her leg up and slammed it into the maid's cheek making her fly to a wall and splatter over it.

"Oh shit, this is going to get hairy." Jack muttered as he hit some buttons on his watch, making all the tables in the lab lower into the ground, leaving it clear for the two fusions to fight. 'Glad I installed that feature after I met Yui.'

The mess slowly formed back together with the slime girl's eye twitching as Marisa stretched out her arms.

"I could use a good book after this over, how about you?"

"I will use your skin as a cover for one!" She shouted as she lunged at the librarian again. She formed two large hands made of slime and swung them from both sides. Marisa quickly floated above them and raised her leg before drop kicking the maid, splitting her in half.

"Sir! Sir!" Called a guard running up to Jack. "Something's going on with Yui in that containment room."

"What? Status report, has he escaped?!" Jack shouted as he ran to the mirror.

"Well no, but-"

"Pudding!" Yelled Yui rocking back and forth on his heels while biting his hands. "You need pudding with a spoon, or spoon with pudding, but the bowl? Why is there no bowl!"

"Wow, he's really out of it, I guess this is stage two." Jack muttered.

"Um, sir...should we give him pudding?"

"CAke!" Yelled Yui before running and tripped on his face before sticking his legs and rear up while trying to walk, which just made him go forward against the wall.

"...give him some cake and pudding, but no utensils, last thing we want is for him to stab himself." Jack said as he rubbed his chin.

The guard saluted and ran off while Yui pushed himself up and looked around.

"Woah….when did I end up in school? I did my time damn it!" He snapped punching the ground. "You took my youth! What more can you take!"

"Wow, Yui has a thing against school...I wonder if that ever made things awkward with Marisa."

Yui felt around the wall as a guard opened the door with a bowl of pudding and plate of cake making Yui turn to him quickly. "You! I said I'd finish my essay when I felt like it!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Yui, now I'm going to set this on the floor, no funny business, ok?"

"You….ahahahaha!" He burst out laughing while holding his stomach as the guard put the desert down and slammed the door shut.

"Crazy bastard." The guard muttered as he walked away.

"Alright, I hope he doesn't die or the girls will kill me." Jack said as he turned to the fighting girls. "You two doing ok?"

"I'LL DROWN YOU!" Yelled the slime girl who swung her arm at Marisa who crossed her arms before a barrier formed which cut right into the goo.

"Ok, so you're both alive, I guess that's something…"

Yui held the cake up and looked between it and the pudding before tossing it in and started scarfing it down like a dog and it's food dish.

"Wow, I guess the drug gives you the munchies...I guess I still need a name for it." Jack muttered as he watched Yui continue eating.

"Sir, are you sure that room will be enough to contain him?" Asked a guard.

"Truthfully? Not really, but he thinks it can and it's like a sugar pill, if a person thinks something will work they'll act like it will, same story here, except with a drugged out immortal."

"But if he's out of his mind, couldn't he accidentally make something outside of the room?"

"Theoretically yes, but hopefully it'll be harder to do so with that magic stone in the walls, but truth be told this is the sanest I've ever seen him."

"Oh man." Groaned Yui as he stopped eating and stood up before stumbling. "I can see colors….far out."

"Yep, sanest I've ever seen him." Jack chuckled. "You girls still fighting?"

"Die librarian bitch!" the maid shouted as Marisa chanted a spell before a giant book formed above the maid and squished her like a bug before she began to crawl out from under it.

"If you surrender I'll give you a new feather duster." Chuckled Marisa.

"...no! I can't sell out my Yui for a feather duster!" she said as she shook her head as she reformed. She formed spiked maces with her arms and swung them at the Hakutaku.

"Geez, an unstoppable slime fusion maid vs the wife of the craziest creature in the omniverse, this could go on forever…"

"Oh man….the world looks so awesome…" Spoke Yui swaying around before bumping into the wall and groaned. "Fuck...them nachos ain't settling."

"Maybe I should call this drug slick? Nah, that's a stupid name…" Jack muttered as he watched Yui continue to walk into the wall like a glitched out video game character.

"Ugh…" Groaned the deity before swaying and started rubbing his arms. "Hey, can someone turn the heat up? It's freezing!"

"Huh, it seems he's coming down from his high and the side effects are starting to appear."

"Gah! Me smash!" Roared Yui running over to the opposite wall and tried yanking on it. "Me smash yellow rocks with yellow rocks!"

"Ok, so he's going ape shit… at least he isn't throwing feces at the walls...yet."

Yui growled and banged his head against one rock while a loud crash was heard on the other side of the area.

"God damn it, what's broken now?" Jack groaned as he turned his head toward the sounds. "I might as well just self destruct my labs every time Yui and his companions arrive, it might actually save me some time."

Marisa whistled while the slime maid was reforming part of her head. "Impressive, at this point I'd figure you would have given up."

"Never, I can never lose my Yui! I will never surrender!" She shouted when her mouth reformed.

"Once again, he's MY Yui. We have a nice daughter together, and we did something kinky before this started. "Marisa licked her lips. "He fucked me right in front of my class."

"Stop bragging! Because you exist I can't have sex with him! You can't be his wife!"

"Can~"

"Huh? But you're married, he can only have sex with you!"

"Oh come now, you really think that?" She giggled. "What do you think he does with our daughter when he takes her on one of his adventures?"

"B-but….I didn't….so...I can have him?" She asked slowly as her eyes began to light up.

"I didn't say that." Smiled Marisa before her hands began to slowly turn dark. "We're not done, you haven't learned your place~"

"I know my place, it's as Yui's maid, not yours." She said with a frown.

"Not yet~" She sang darkly before spreading her arms out and caused a barrier of darkness to slowly form towards the slime girl.

"No, I am not your maid, I will never be your maid!" She shouted as the barrier surrounded her, blocking both her and Marisa from Jack's view. It all went silent with any guard nearby confused before a loud moan came from the area making them look away. "M-M-Mistressss!"

"Ugh, I should have known this would end in sex, someone notify the janitors." Jack muttered as he turned to Yui. "Now then, are you ok in there Yui?"

"I knew it was you!" He yelled while holding his foot and pointing at it. "You always betrayed me, laughed behind my back, well who's laughing now huh? Who's laughing now?!"

"You're doing great buddy!" Jack chuckled. 'I'm glad I'm recording this.'

Yui poked the foot before leaning down to bite on it before yelling out in pain. "Ow! You dare hurt your emperor? To the gallows with you!"

"I wonder how long the drugs going to stay in his system?" Jack muttered as Yui tried to find some rope to hang his foot as the moans got louder.

"No rope? Then you will die by my own hands!" he yelled before grabbing his ankle and started shaking his foot.

(Three hours later)

"Ok, so Yui is surrendering half his body to the "Immortal left foot, may he reign for a thousand generations". And the moaning has stopped...so far so good." Jack muttered as he wrote down some notes.

"Uncle Jack." Spoke Cynthia walking over. "Where's mommy?"

"Um...I think your mommy is busy… training the new maid, she's a slime hybrid like you."

"Really?" She tilted her head before noticing the window and peeked in before going wide eyed. "Daddy!"

"Um, Cynthia your daddy is busy helping uncle Jack with an important test and he can't be disturbed."

"What's wrong with him?" She asked in concern as Yui was wobbling around on one foot.

"Well, he's trying out a new drug for me, and he's off his rocker, he's fallen out of a tree, there's no helping him." Jack said with a grin. 'I love that song.'

"Help him!"

"I can't, he just needs to wait it out until it's out of his system….or his head explodes."

Cynthia's eyes widened before they saw Yui fall on his side and let out a pained groan. "No! His head! Is it exploding!?" She cried in fear.

"Oh….my stomach…."

"Nope, it's his stomach, he's good."

"Daddy hang on!" She cried banging on the window. "I'm coming!"

"Whoa, calm down, your father is an all powerful deity, there's nothing that could kill him!" Jack said quickly.

"Ugh...why does it feel like I ate a whole buffet?" Groaned Yui looking around. "W...Where am I?"

"Hey, I think it's finally though his system!" Jack said with a grin as he opened the door. "Hey Yui, congratulations you survived!"

"Jack? Where….oh fuck, where am I? My head feels like it's pounding."

"It most likely is, and don't you remember, you agreed to try my new super drug, you got high then crashed like a freight train." Jack said as she shook his hand. "Also I think your wife dominated the maid."

"Aw man, I need aspirin." He sat up before getting knocked down when Cynthia tackled him. "Ugh, there I go."

"Daddy! I'm so happy your head didn't explode!" She cried happily. "I was so scared!"

"Relax sweetie, your daddy's tough." He smiled patting her on the head.

"Heads up, you sold your legs to your left foot." Jack said with a grin.

"...huh?"

"Yeah, you did some really crazy shit when you were under." Jack said as Marisa entered the room dragging the maid in on a leash. Said maid had a glazed over look in her eyes with a happy expression.

"Please mistress….just one more time…"

"Now now, don't be greedy." She chastised while seeing Yui have trouble stand and gasped. "Yui! Are you alright?"

"If I had to guess he has some pretty major brain damage from the drug...or at least he would if he wasn't Yui, he'll just be extremely hungover for about a week I think."

"Oh man, I need a nap." He groaned before noticing the maid and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Yes, I am your new maid, and I belong to the mistress." She said with a smile.

"Wrong." Spoke Marisa tugging on the leash while holding the remote. "You belong to me, Yui, and especially Cynthia, have you forgotten already?"

"I'm sorry Mistress, please punish me~!" She moaned with a grin.

"I've got just the one. Cynthia, why don't you press this?" Marisa smiled handing her daughter the remote.

"Yes mommy!" She said happily as she pressed the red button. She saw the maid moan with her body shivering and fell to her knees making the doll slime look at the remote. "Oooooh, is this a new toy?"

"Yes it is honey, but only when she isn't working, ok?"

"M-More~!"

"Ooh ooh! Can I ride her?"

"Of course. You, get on all fours." Ordered Marisa with a frown. "My daughter wants a pony ride."

"Yes mistress!" She said quickly as she got on her hands and knees. "Neigh, neigh!"

Cynthia climbed on her back while smiling as Yui chuckled. "Yay!"

"Glad to see your daughter likes the maid, I hope you have fun with her Yui, now about the price for using the drug."

"Now hold up there pilgrim." Slurred Yui. "We ain't takin' this girl just yet. She don't have a name….does she?"

"I think your wife named her, what is her name Marisa?"

"Juliet, how is that Yui?"

"Juliet….Juliet….works for me."

"Great, now she and your wife destroyed a lot of property fighting, any chance you'd be willing to compensate me?" Jack asked as he pulled out a large bill.

"Put it on my tab."

"Fine...or I could take it out of your wife's salary." Jack said as he rubbed his chin. "So, you two going on a honeymoon soon?"

"Well it would be fun." Smiled Marisa. "But if we do that, we'd have to leave Cynthia behind, meaning Juliet here would have to keep an eye on her until we got back."

"Well, I can let them stay here for now."

"Then accept this treasure." Spoke Yui snapping his fingers before a familiar Arachne fell down and right on top of a guard. "This should cover the whole bill."

"God damn it Yui…" He groaned as she looked at him and grinned.

"Jack, I found you! You have to meet our babies!"


	194. Chapter 194

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 194

This time Hazel AND Cinder summon their servants.

Series: RWBY and Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on Fate-RWBY…..well you get the picture, but now for an intrude!

-Elsewhere-

Hazel looked at the 'serving girl' while she was playing with her teddy bear.

"Hi master of the warrior of Troy, want to play?" Abigail asked with a smile while holding out her teddy to him.

"No thank you."

She huffed at that. "Meany."

"And what do you mean warrior of Troy?"

"The opposite of the hero of the Iliad. The one who lost, but lived on." She said before running off. "And meany master has relics in a room next door to her own, you can get some for yourself. He he."

"Ignore her." spoke Salem with a straight face.

"But what does she mean by relic room?" He questioned.

"Pay no heed of her."

Abigail stuck her tongue out at her. "Meany!"

"Leave." spoke Salem with narrowed eyes.

She huffed before some tentacles appeared from a portal and 'talked' to her. "Oh poo, the old god was just summoned. And soon the hero of song and the queen of blood will be summoned."

That got Salem on edge since a god might disrupt her plan drastically.

"Salem?" Hazel said in confusion.

"Ignore her and what she says."

"But what if this girl is right?" He asked. "What if this...god is going to come?"

"Then I will come up with a plan to deal with them accordingly." She said before Abigail walked to Hazel and gave him a small black key.

"For you, master of the hero of Troy." She whispered. "So you can stand a chance against the other Servants."

He blinked as Abigail ran out of the room. 'What an odd girl.'

(Later)

Hazel walked down the dark halls while looking at the key in his hand and thought about the 'Servant' thing a little more clearly. More specifically what kind of abilities that the girl possessed and why Salem stops her from talking about it. 'Could Salem be hiding something from all of us? What reason is it if we're all working together? This would just lead to questionable choices if the others had thoughts about going against her.'

As he walked, he noticed a small orange teddy bear right near a door and figured it was Abigail.

'Well….I'll just check.' He thought before opening the door with the key.

Click.

It slowly opened up as Hazel looked in and saw it was a room full of….well anything from weapons to ancient looking books with strange letter on them. All of which gave off an ominous feeling.

"What sort of room is this?" He muttered while walking inside as the door suddenly slammed behind him. He turned in surprise before seeing a long spear with a cross shaped tip and a gold covered blade at the very end, resting on the wall near the door with a bit of cobwebs on it. "And what's this?"

The spear glinted a little in the light as Hazel picked it up and examined it.

"Mmm, this isn't a well kept weapon that's for sure." He said before accidentally twisting the handle and caused the spear to turn into a golden sword. "What in the?!" He then dropped it as the tip hit his leg and caused it to change back to its spear form. "Ow!"

The spear was knocked away while Hazel held his foot.

"Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have been here!" He cursed while not knowing the weapon was starting to glow a bright green color. "Gah! And right on the heel too!"

As this was happening, the spear started to float in the air as the light became brighter and the outline of a man appeared.

The man that came from the light as about half the height of Hazel, with brown messy hair with a small ponytail wrapped in a blue bow, a small goatee, slight green eyes, wearing a nazy dark short sleeved shirt with a bright green overshirt with some gold embroidered designs on the chest and sides whose front split in two near the bottom as a black belt with a round gold emblem went around his white pants which were intentionally baggy near the knees, black boots, and a black cape around his collar that went down his back and held in the middle by a bronze badge. On his left arm was a bronze arm guard that left the rest of his arm exposed while on his right arm it was covered in a thick iron vambrace and gauntlet that was tied near the shoulder by a black leather strap with a gold buckle. His face looked a little bored and tired as he held the spear, which was way taller than him, like it was a walking staff. "So I've been summoned? Huh, looks like this old man will be fighting again...hopefully not for too long."

Hazel's eyes widened before taking a ready stance and frowned. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

He looked at him before whistling. "Woah, what kinda meal did you take? You look almost like Ajax the Greater, but meatier."

"Answer." spoke Hazel with one hand moving near his pocket where the Dust crystals were. "I won't ask again."

He sighed. "For a master, you're the most on edge person I have ever seen. Well explanations are in order, names Lancer, or Hector of Troy, or old man if you don't mind. I am old after all."

"What are you doing here? Are you some sort of spy?"

"Let's see...I'm not a spy." He said. "But I am a Servant. And from the looks of it, I'm in a dreary and depressing part of the underworld."

"You have five seconds to surrender before I take you to Salem, or we do this the hard way." he replied pulling out two crystals and rolling up his sleeves.

"No need to do that." He said putting his hands up. "I'm not that special, unless you're a Greek, but that's a different story." He then got up. "So this Salem person, shall we meet the little lady?"

"Drop the spear first."

"You mean Durindana?" He said while cocking an eyebrow. "Can't do that, it's a family heirloom."

"Then I'll make you." replied Hazel before stabbing the crystals in his arms and growled with veins lighting up.

The man sighed before his face turned serious. "Looks like I have to put my weight into this fight, hope you're ready master." He then swung his spear around and pointed at Hazel. "Because I shall do one thing that you won't expect."

"What?"

He then turned and ran out of the room. "Do a tactical retreat!"

Hazel's eyes widen before he let out a roar and ran after him. "Get back here!"

'Yep, just like the war. But without Achilles acting like a brat.'

(At the same time)

As this little chase was going on, Cinder was just coming back from a mission and noticed a small girl sitting in a corner.

"Hello, are you meany master's daughter?" She asked with a smile.

Cinder frowned and just walked past her without a second glance. Only to notice a small black key landing on her glass shoe.

"Meany master told me that you will find ultimate power in the room that key opens." 'Hope she doesn't find out I was lying...oh I need to repent later.'

Cinder grabbed it while seeing the girl walk down the hall. 'Who is that girl?' She then noticed that the key was glowing slightly and shot a small light down the hall. "Odd."

(One LONG walk later)

She grumbled a little as she turned a corner and saw it was Salem's forbidden room, one she wasn't allowed to go in on pain of death. 'That brat was lying.' she thought while looking at the key and turned before walking away. Only for the key to pull her to the door and caused her to unlock it.

Click.

Which opened up as the key pulled her inside and disappeared as the door suddenly closed behind her and locked itself. Her eye widened before she turned and tried turning the knob.

"Open up!" She growled before noticing that the room was covered in ancient relics, from old weapons to the occasional human skull. 'Oh no, if mistress Salem finds me in here, I'll be worst off then I am.'

As she was looking around, she noticed a large gold and gem encrusted cross with a hint of dried blood on the end of it, near a small table. She felt compelled to look closer and slowly walked towards it. She then picked it up and noticed it was made with such craftsmanship that it almost...connected to her as per her dream of being ruler of all. 'Mistress Salem has amazing tastes.' She looked it over and noticed it was inscribed with an unknown language. "Um...Sai...Ol..fa? Weird name."

When she moved to put it down, her finger got nicked on the edge, drawing blood.

"Ow!" She yelled while dropping it and sucked on her thumb. 'Dust that stings!'

The cross slowly started to glow before completely igniting into flames! About FIFTY feet high!

Cinder's eye widened before backing up quickly.

The flames covered the spot before a figure stepped out. This was a tall woman with a long white dress that went to her legs, with a gem and gold stitched frontal shirt that went down to her arms and covered her hands, a small ass, a D cup chest, a long blue and salmon pink cloak that went around her neck and down to her knees, short dark hair that was covered by a white cloth which went around head head and was ornatited with a long string of gold balls on her left side, dark red eyes, and wearing a large octagon shaped crown made of gold and looked almost like a mini castle. The gold cross was in her right hand as she gave Cinder a dark look of hate. "Are you a Drevlian?"

The girl was stunned before narrowing her eye and flash forged a blade into her hand.

"Are you defying me? ME?" She growled while the flames increased drastically and began to lick the ceiling. "Avenger class Olga of Kiev?! Your sovereign queen?!"

"I already have a mistress." she replied before lunging at the woman.

Only for her to grab her by the neck and gave her a glare. "You are driving my patience you peasant. Either bow to me or I shall break your neck!"

Cinder scowled and held her blade up before stabbing it into the woman's arm.

She narrowed her eyes at that before throwing Cinder across the room and looked at her arm. "You little PEASANT!"

Cinder slowly got up before seeing the flames turning into pigeons and sparrows and flew around the woman.

"You shall pay!" She growled before moving her cross up. "Noble Phantasm: Решение Киева: сжигание масс! (Kiev's Judgement: Burning of the Masses!)"

The birds went flying at her while causing the room to burst into flames like they were made of tinder.

Cinder frowned before forming a bow and fired three burning arrows right at the woman's chest.

She stumbled before getting really mad and pulled them out. "YOU LITTLE! Noble Phantasm: Святой гнев: Горящие солдаты суждения! (Saint of Wrath: Burning Soldiers of Judgement.)" she then hit the ground with her foot before the flames started to take shape and began to form cadavers with ancient looking clothing and long blades that were warped into a curved angle. "GET THEM MY VICTIMS!"

They groaned in pain before stumbling towards Cinder, making more flames appear in the room.

'I need to end this before mistress Salem sees this!' She thought before seeing a tattoo of a cross on her right hand. 'Wait….that looks like what that mustached fool was talking about yesterday. A tattoo from mistress Salem's arm.'

"BURN! BURN LIKE THE DREVLIANS!" She cackled while not noticing the door was about to get kicked in by a man with a ponytail.

"Sorry to intrude but I need to hid…." Hector said before stopping as he saw the cadavers. "Um...did anyone of you experiment with dragon teeth by chance?"

"GET HIM!"

The cadavers charged at him while Hazel ran into the room.

"I got you n-" he tried to say while a cadaver hit him in the chest with a blade. He growled before roaring out and knocked it away before running at another one.

Olga narrowed her eyes before noticing the girl's hand and groaned. "Looks like you're my master, unfortunately I have to spare you a painful death by my hand." She then snapped her fingers as the cadavers burst into flames and entered her cross.

"That was close." Hector sighed with relief. "I wasn't in the mood to role play Cadmus and his dragon warriors this day. Too old for that stuff."

"Cinder, what's going on?" asked Hazel while the room was still on fire. "And what did you do to Salem's room?"

"It wasn't me, it was this woman-"

"Queen." Olga interrupted. "If you're going to be my handmaiden, I deserve the right titles."

"First off, I'm NO ones handmaiden." she glared. "Second, why are you suddenly holding back? You've begun to burn down mistress Salem's bedroom!"

"Because you attacked me." She said with a frown. "And you are my master, unfortunately."

"Word of warning." Hector whispered to the girl. "Don't make her too angry, trust me I'm married."

She glared at the man before kicking him in the gut and made him fly back towards Hazel who caught him and began squeezing around his back.

"Oof! Hey, careful. I bruise easily."

"Hello." Said Abigail while walking into the room. "How's life…..um….why is Saint Olga in the room?" 'WOW! A REAL saint!'

"I see someone has the right attitude." Said Olga with a smirk. "You deserve some candy, which I don't have unfortunately."

Abigail looked down just as Salem walked in and spotted the two unknown faces along with the fact her bedroom was on fire!

" **Who. Did. This**?" She said with narrowed eyes.

(One LONG exploration later)

-Meeting room-

Salem tapped her arm with a frown as Cinder and Hazel looked down.

As for Hector and Olga, they were busy either sitting on a chair catching some sleep or cursing various names in an unknown language.

And for Abigail, she was sitting in a corner without her teddy bear and looking very sad at the moment. "Why? Sniff…"

"Salem, I never int-" started Hazel before she held a hand up.

"Not a word from you." She warned. "Or I might just throw you out the window."

"Mistress Salem, I'm completely so-" Cinder tried to say before Olga cursed out loud.

"ЭТИ ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ ДРЕВИЛАНОВ!" (THOSE HELLISH DREVLIANS!) She snapped in rage. "Я ОЖИДАЮ ИХ ЖИВОТНОВОДСТВО И УБЕДИТЕСЬ ИХ ЖЕНЩИНЫ!" (I SHALL BURN THEIR LIVESTOCK AND DROWN THEIR WOMEN!)

"You." spoke Salem turning to Abigail. "Get her to be quiet."

"I can't." She said sadly. "She's an Avenger, a Servant that feeds on hate and rage. It's her...reason for being a Servant."

"What do you mean?"

"She buried alive the people that killed her husband, sent the other half into a bathhouse and burned it, killed a lot of people while they drank and sent birdies with fire on their legs at the people...burning them all in their capital city."

Salem blinked and looked at Olga before rubbing her chin. 'I'll have to keep that in mind.'

"What about that guy?" Hazel said pointing to Hector.

"He's the hero of Troy, son of a king and kept the Greeks from taking over the city for twelve years, until he was killed by the hero of the Iliad and was drawn by his chariot."

"Zzzzzz." Hector snored while drooling a little.

"Hero my foot." muttered Cinder.

"His sword can change into a spear and can pierce any shield or armor." Abigail whispered to herself. "Oh and Hector has a brother named Paris."

"Who?"

"Paris, his brother that started the war by stealing another king's wife. Sinful isn't it?"

"I would have done the same." remarked Salem bluntly.

"Really?" She asked. "You had a lover? Oh! Did you have babies?"

Olga growled before pointing to Cinder. "Hey! You, serving girl! Come here and rub my back now!"

"Don't count on it." she glared.

"Are you talking back to me?!" She snapped while standing up. "Me?! The ender of Drevlians!? You are this close to having a flaming sword up your throat!"

"Be quiet and sit down, or else." spoke Salem in a cold tone.

She glared at her. "Oh? Are you still here? I forgot you even existed." She then sat down. "Must be hard being a lowly peasant girl. Oh well, I'll humor you for now, but I demand tribute later."

"Zzzzz." Hector snored while opening one eye and yawned. "Say, why are there giant boars outside? Did one of you annoy Zeus or something?"

"Those are Boarbatusk." spoke Hazel.

"...a what?" He said while getting up.

"It's a Grimm, now be quiet so I can think." ordered Salem.

He sighed. "Alright, but I recommend that you first gather any remaining Servants and create a small army to defend yourself. But that's not for an old man like me. Too much work."

"That's what I said!" Abigail smiled. "Wow, you're so smart."

"Why thank you." He smiled.

'These servants are going to make me get wrinkles.' She thought before hearing something.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Was that….Tyrian?" Cinder muttered in surprise.

"Weird, usually he doesn't scream that loud unless he's laughing." remarked Hazel.

"Maybe tail man has a fear?" Abigail said with a giggle.

Salem grumbled. 'I'm going to get wrinkles today, I just know it.'

(Omake)

A small chibi Abigail popped out from a portal and giggled. "Hello! I'm Foreigner Abigail and this is Abby Time!"

Some words appeared on screen.

"In this segment I'll tell you all about the more weird Servants from both sides." She giggled. "And today's Servant is Saint Olga!"

A text box appeared on screen: _Saint Olga, Class: Avenger_.

"This woman is the Saint of Kiev who committed so many evil deads before being a saint." she said before pointing at _Personal Skills_. "Her main abilities are Familiar Summoning (Pigeon and Sparrows) and Saint Monster. The first one summons many birdies from her flames while the other one allows her to gain god's protection and monster strength but she becomes crazy if in battle too long."

A set of _Skills_ appeared as well as Abigail pointed at them. "She has great strength and a high Noble Phantasm but is very slow. Must be the pastries she had."

" **I HEARD THAT!** " yelled a chibi Olga while appearing on screen. " **AND I'M NOT FAT!** "

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She cried out before running off. "This is Abby Time, see you later!"

" **I'LL SHOW YOU FAT!** "

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as a chibi squid appeared on screen before cutting to black.


	195. Chapter 195

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 195

Sequel to chapter 187

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristan wakes up, finding himself in a cage. "What?"

Oscar and Lillie notice.

"We screwed up big time." Said Oscar.

"We were going in over our heads." spoke Lillie.

"I'm sorry guys, I let you down, and now we're gonna do this sex thing with the bad dogs." Said Tristan.

Tristan thought back to his whole life...

'Horrible father, horrible mother and now horrible brothers. Why did they have to turn rotten? Why couldn't my father be happy with not getting a daughter? Why couldn't my brothers just not betray us? Why couldn't mother just not choose to replace my brothers by doing that sex thing with 2 men?' He thought. 'By the way, I gotta ask Oscar and Lillie what sex is if we escape.'

"I love you baby, when they get your spouse, please think of me when he's giving it to you." Said Oscar.

"I love you too, please when they choose your spouse, beg her to do swinging parties so we can embrace each other." Said Lillie.

That's when they heard a door opening. They turned with frowns before seeing Trina walking in with bolt cutters in hand.

"Hey guys."

"T-trina? What are you doing here?" Said Oscar in surprise.

"I want you guys to fulfill your promise, so that's why I'm gonna free you from your cage." she smiled walking over and started cutting the chains apart. "There, now you're all free."

"Thanks Trina, and we extra special promise to get you the toys."

"Yay!" They ran out the door, but then tripped over something.

"What in the sam hill?" Asked Tristan.

They looked and as it turns out they tripped over their bags.

"I got your weapons back too."

"Trina, you are awesome. Come on guys, we have a video to stop!"

Meanwhile at the border of Reignson...

"Hey, would you mind getting the mayor over here? We have some interesting footage we wanna show him." A dhole said as he called at some cops.

"You do, do yah? Well let us see."

"No, bring the mayor here, we want him to see."

"I don't know, this sounds like a trick."

"We're not gonna pull you onto the other side, we only change you if you walked past the line."

"Hmm...true...okay, fine."

Back to our heroes, they were sneaking past everyone, and killing the ones who saw them. All the while trying to keep from losing it due to bloodlust.

"Hey! Don't you dare move another step!" Said a Spotted Hyena. "Boys, kill them for mama!"

"Right!"

"The one who brings the cute Boxer over will be given an extra big kiss, I'm his chosen spouse after all."

Upon hearing that, Lillie and Oscar pulled out some rockets and matches. The rockets blasted the hyenas away.

"You ain't gonna put a skin cell on Tristan!" Shouted Oscar.

"Yeah! We're the ones who'll give him 'the talk'!" Added Lillie.

"He's a clueless virgin?"

"Kissless virgin!" Both shouted back.

"I'm right here you know!"

"Shut up, you don't even know what we're talking about."

"True, but don't act like I'm not here again."

"He's so innocent, I can't wait to break him!" Said the hyena as she dodged the rockets and pushed past Oscar and Lillie. Tristan pulled out a knife and swung it, only to be blocked by her own knife.

"Step aside bitch, I have 2 brothers I need to put down."

"That can wait after I make you feel ecstacy."

"Ecks ta what? You're just made up that word!" That's when Oscar threw Tristan a 2nd knife and he thrusted it into the side of her waist!

"Ack!" Tristan then punched her and stabbed the other knife into her heart!

"Ecstasy, who'd want an ex named Stacy?"

Lillie was gonna open her mouth.

"Now's not the time." Said Oscar.

"Yeah, because now you have use to deal with!" Shouted Wendell as chains wrapped around the trees, making a makeshift cage! "Hey middle bro!"

"Guys, you climb the chains and get to that camera before the mayor gets it! I'll handle my brothers."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry Oscar, I can do this!"

"Give a good punch to Samuel for me, he didn't apologize for the April Fools prank last year."

"Consider it done."

"Hah! As if you could beat us!" Said Wendell.

"You can't even beat one of us." Said Samuel.

"Actually...all those fights we've had, practicing our fighting skill..."

"Yeah, what about them?"

That's when Tristan punched a hole in a tree! "I've been holding back all those times!"

"Ooooh, holding back, you still can't win alone."

"Try saying that after your ribs are cracked." Samuel threw a chain, but then Tristan showed his hidden speed as he closed the distance between them and swung both fists into Samuel's ears!

"Ah!"

Wendell was next to throw a chain, but Tristan grabbed it, yanked it, and made Wendell fall over. Samuel recovered from the ringing in his ears and got a chain around Tristan's ankle.

"Oh, you wanna be a Skip It? Okay, let's play!" He then started spinning the chain around and skipping over it with his other leg as Samuel rolled around.

"Ah! Ooh! You're this tough, yet you never had a girlfriend?!"

"Lillie is my friend who's a girl."

Wendell face palmed before running at Tristan and jumping over the chain whenever it came around. "Not the same thing!"

Wendell was about to kick, but Tristan was too fast, he stopped spinning, grabbed the leg, ran around with the chain still around his ankle, now tangling around Wendell's leg. Samuel sat their, recovering from the daze. Tristan got the whole chain around Wendell then curled his fingers into claws before swiping at his own brother's face!

"OW!" There were scars all over Wendell's face. "Heh...my babe will think I'm cool now, thanks to you bro!" He tried getting out of the chain, but that's when Wendell ended up getting thrown face first into a tree. Then Tristan charged and drop kicked Wendell in the back!

"Will she thinks that's cool now?"

"Y-you...ass..."

Samuel recovered again and then broke a branch over Tristan's head.

"...That cheap trick was a good attempt, but I won't fall that easily." He turned and stole the rest of the branch.

"What the hell are you? This isn't the same brother we've known, what secrets have you been keeping from us?"

"More than you know." And then Tristan stabbed the rest of the branch into Samuel's left shoulder!

"AHHHHH!"

He then roundhouse kicked Samuel down as Wendell was getting back up.

"You're gonna get it little bro!"

He started chucking rocks but Tristan was batting them away with his arms. That's when Wendell threw a huge rock, but Tristan caught it, turned back to Samuel and brought it down onto his forehead! Samuel lay there unconscious, but he wasn't gonna be unconscious for long, he was gonna be dead as Tristan used the chains and strangled him. Wendell tried to pull Tristan off but to no avail.

Meanwhile with Oscar and Lillie.

"How are we gonna get that video without being seen? There are cops over there."

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Lillie as she started ripping up her shirt and putting dirt on her face. "We gotta hide in plain sight."

"Oh, I'm so lucky to have a genius like you." Said Oscar before ripping up his pants and putting his jacket inside out.

Once they looked like bad dogs, they walked over to the border. 'Hopefully they buy this.'

"Hey there guys, you guys can go, we'll watch the camera, and make sure nobody destroys it."

"Hey, who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

"We recently became bad dogs."

"Oh really...who's your spouse?" Asked the Dhole.

"Who gives a shit? After I met this lovely lady, I've been cheating on her." Said Oscar.

"Same here." Added Lillie.

"Hmmm, sounds good to me." The dhole and her raccoon dog husband left Oscar and Lillie with the camera.

'Idiots.'

"Oh...I gotta go pee, could you guys turn around?" Asked Lillie

"Okay." Replied the cops.

'Stupid police.' They both thought.

Back Tristan who now exchanging blows with Wendel.

"How could you kill Samuel?"

"You wanna start mass chaos, I can't let this whole town turn into shit, this town won't become a mini Gotham City!"

"But what about mom?"

"I'm biding my time with that...gardening tool. I'm not sure why her job is being the gardening tool, and not the gardener, but I promised to kill her because apparently that is bad as well!"

"It's, HOE!" Wendel shouted before pulling out a hammer. "The term is hoe, you innocent dumbass!"

Wendel brought down the hammer, but Tristan grabbed his wrist and broke it! Bending Wendel's right wrist in a way it shouldn't be bending. "AHHHH!" As Wendell sat there, holding his broken wrist, he didn't notice Tristan grab the hammer her dropped.

"See yah bro, my new family Oscar and Lillie are gonna take good care of me from now on." He said while turning the hammer to it's nail removing side.

"Wait! You can't do-"

He brought it down hard into Wendell's neck! Choking sounds and blood were coming out of him. "Goodbye."

"Tristan!" Cried Oscar and Lillie.

"Huh?"

"We got the video!"

"Give it here...and why do you look like that?"

"We'll explain later."

They gave Tristan the tape and smashed it to pieces.

"Okay...we can go now."

"But...the police think we're bad dogs."

"Here, you take my shirt, I'll cover myself with my jacket." He then handed Lillie his shirt.

"What about me? I have some pretty bad ripped pants " Asked Oscar.

"Are you the same pants size as Samuel? Medium?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, my brother won't mind being pantless, get it off him."

They put their new clothes on...

"Now, to wash that dirt off you...uh..."

"I can help." Said Trina as she doused the 3 with a hose.

"Thanks Trina."

Later...

"Well if the bad dogs aren't coming back, then they lied about having something to show me." Declared the mayor. "Come on you dumb cops, we're leaving."

When the mayor and cops were gone from people's vision, they got over the border.

"Well, that was a crazy adventure but...you okay Tristan?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"You don't wanna go home do you?"

"My whole family is rotten...how can I?"

"Well that's okay, why not just runaway?" Suggested Lillie.

"Runaway?" Said Oscar.

"Yeah, he can take care of himself, right Tristan?"

"But it's risky too."

"So how's about we go with him?"

"That might work."

"Yeah, I've always seen you guys are family, and as long as I have you around, I'll be fine."

"Then it's settled, after giving Trina some toys we say fuck Reignson, and leave to find a new home." Said Lillie.

"Here here!"

The next day...

They kept their promise to Trina, then made sure they had all the necessary items for the new journey.

"Okay Tristan, now that we've given you the talk and a video of what sex looks like, are you ready to runaway from home?" Asked Oscar.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's do this!"

And so off they went, in the hopes of finding a new home where they can leave their troubles behind.


	196. Chapter 196

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 196

What if Fanfiction was a girl?

Author's Note: Any references aren't meant to be taken personal or hurt people. If you take offense by it, then remember this, this won't be getting a sequel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In the net-

In a small corner of the wide superhighway of data, we find a small little house with some cracks on the side of it floating near a small dark data hole. It looked like it had been there for years and close to falling apart. And right near the door we find a small plate on it that read, ' _Fani Fic-Ion_ ' on it.

Knock knock.

"Ugh...go away…" came a voice inside.

Knock knock knock.

"I'm...not here…"

Knock knock knock knock knock knock.

"I said I'm not here!"

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock.

"Go away!"

The bodiless figure sighed before moving back and caused a small 'firewall' to appear on the door as it started to delete the door. "FIRE!"

"Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled the figure while running out of the house.

"Nothing, but miss Fani Fic-Ion, it's time for the interview." Said the bodiless voice.

"Forget it! I don't feel like it!" The figure said before revealing its true form, which was a blue and tan haired woman with gray eyes, wearing a white shirt and no pants or underwear, with a D cup chest and medium sized ass, who was very chubby especially around the gut area and was really pissed off.

"Oh come on, you asked about this for years. Plus you didn't pop up with Devi Arc last month."

"She's just a fat and bad art lover."

"Yes but still, you asked for it and I'm not leaving until you finish it."

She groaned while rubbing her head. "Fine, just don't go blowing more holes in my home."

The formless being nodded before a camera appeared and it moved into the house. It showed various books and written papers all over while looking messy.

"Take a seat, most of these things are discontinued stuff anyway." Fani said with a sigh.

The camera rested on a box labeled ' _Discontinued Nar and Jau stories_ '. "So let's begin."

The girl sat down while not caring how she sat. "Go ahead and ask away."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Data, duh."

"I meant what kind of food from your stories."

"These days, WG data….ugh." She grumbled in annoyance. "And it's bad, like REALLY bad."

"Explain."

"Ever heard of snakebite1995?"

"No."

"Well he's weird with his WG and animal transformation data. Heck in one story, he did eighty-four chapters in ONE day! ONE DAY!"

"Wow, that's pretty impressive really."

"Yeah, but here's the thing, WG stories get to this." she pointed to her belly while sighing. "I can't remember the last time I had a slimmed down story of data. It's like I'm gaining more weight than losing."

"Maybe you should exercise?"

"I tried, but every time I do so, I get more data and well if this doesn't stop I'll look like a sumo wrestler!"

"Ok, then moving on to the next question, what have you been up to lately?"

"Besides staying away from the public? I've been trying to organize my house." She pointed to the stories. "And trust me, every discontinued or forgotten data here is causing me to get lost. It's a maze in here for Christ sake!"

The camera nodded. "So what is your favorite series in the data logs?"

"Considering out of EVERY series I look at, I guess it's Naruto because why not?" she rolled her eyes. "I swear, it's like every day I get a new story about an anime that went on for years before ending. And even then it doesn't stop!"

"And your least favorite?"

"Anything that has bad grammar. Which is ALMOST EVERY STORY!"

"Well I'm sure it's not that bad."

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed a stack of stories before dropping it on his lap. "Those are today's stories involving yaoi between Sasuke and Naruto, go ahead and have a look see."

The camera nodded before looking on over.

"Well?"

"Um I can't read it. It's all in one paragraph with no periods."

"That's a textbook example of a text wall story." she grumbled while crossing her arms. "It's like fangirls who write these can't be bothered to use proper grammar."

The camera shivered. "So are you...happy with your job? I mean you are the website itself."

She looked at him with a distant look and let out a sigh. "I use to be, but times have changed."

"Really? But I heard that some good stories are being made every day."

"So are the shitty ones." she frowned. "When I was born, I was a home to all kinds of ideas for writers. I became the best site around next to my cousin where you were free to write whatever you wanted. Crossovers, reimaginings, you name it. It was where you could write about guys or gals getting harems, going on adventures, and even put your oc in, but now...so much has been going on."

"That there are shitty writers taking down good ones because they don't like it?"

"No, more like bullying the masses for their virgin eyes getting soiled." she frowned. "They like to act like police for stories they don't like or go against the rules, when quite frankly they should focus on their own work. The site was made for people to be free on what they write, not get bullied into writing what those jerks tell them to. If I wasn't so busy I'd ban their accounts."

The camera nodded. "So what do you feel about the RWBY stories?"

"Mostly bad, but there are some gems that are good. Still think they should stop using Jaune too much, hello, there are OTHER characters that are good in that series."

"But what if they prefer Jaune?"

"That's perfectly fine, but they don't need to act like he's the only badass. Just look at Sun, Ren, or I don't know, the main character the series is named after! A red hooded girl with a scythe and hidden power, that's plenty to make her a badass and this ISN'T due to just giving a cute girl too much power just because she's cute."

"Maybe they are just thinking Ruby is too….childlike."

"Meh, let them think that. Just don't make WG stories on her."

"Well, what about other anime series that aren't Naruto?"

"I'll admit, the ones less mainstream allow for less of the obvious, but it feels like any kind of anime story with a good cast suddenly needs to give the male lead, or even just the most likeable one, a harem, new powerful power from some deus ex machina, coincidence, and make the girls like him too fast. What happened to the good old days where people use to make the characters CHARACTERS and not just cardboard cutouts?"

The camera nodded. "So what are your feelings for your sister YouTube?"

"...nothing really. We don't talk like in the old days." She frowned. "Next question."

"Alright, what's your opinion on people taking some pieces of work too seriously? Like they act like one character being rude to another for legitimate reasons is just them being bastards?"

"Like all media obviously people will find problems. One thing they keep forgetting with the stories is this. They're FICTION. Some of them based off real things, but most of it is based off works which are fiction and that means they aren't real. It's in my name for fuck sake."

"People can be weird that way."

"Yep."

"But what about the Creepypasta stories in your database?"

"Very shitty and not worth my time, even if it's popular to the young and Creepypasta lovers." she shrugged.

"Well don't you enjoy some horror? I've heard a few are pretty bone chilling."

"Yes, but…." she shivered and looked away. "It's gory and I hate gory stories. It's….ugh!"

"Alright, moving on then. How do you feel about some stories which seem like pure smut."

"Like I said, if they wanna write that stuff, it's fine, but I admit, it feels like I'm taking stuff from my cousin since nothing but pure smut is her department. Plus a few times I've gotten complaints on the lemons, but does that mean I'm against them? Hell no!"

"So if you were subjected to a sadistic child porn, you-"

"Fuck no! I'm not a pedo site!" she scowled. "Do I look like I'm from the undernet?! I allow smut but I'm not like that!"

The camera shivered. "Moving on, what do you feel about Touhou?"

"A what now? Sorry I haven't seen it in a LONG TIME. I mean it's so small I can't even remember it."

"Oh then what's your opinion on the endings for Bleach stories?"

"Well...iffy. It feels like some are bland, boring, or cop outs. Others though feel pretty satisfying since getting the characters down in short stories or oneshots are spot on, but it feels like some are more focused on pure comedy and it deviates from who they are." she replied while patting her belly.

"Ah. So are you a fan of Steven Universe?"

"Yeah, I find it pretty good, but some of the early stories I found jumped the shark since the series takes a while to really develop. I mean I found a Steven and Amethyst story that jumped ahead into 'making the two love each other, making Steven older, and they cross the line' real fast. I can get some writers need to learn pacing, but it irks me. I mean look at it now, the material available is growing, along with the shippers for Lapis and Peridot."

"Personally I'm a fan of Steven and Lapis ships." The formless figure said with the camera nodded.

"And I support all ships, provided it doesn't go overboard. I mean come on, just look at Sonic fans who go nuts if you pair him with Sally. Sonamy fans go wild with some going extreme. And don't get me started on this Crazy Trouble With Love series, not much about love if a third of the chapters focus on just fucking."

"So this story series is bad?"

"Oh no, I didn't say that, if anything it does one thing that's rare. It takes the chance to do a lot of crack pairings not done or very rarely done. Does that mean it's perfect? Hell no. The sequels are all over and are spread between parts making it hard to keep track unless you read every part, and you have to wait till 150 chapters just for an index if you get lost. But considering a lot of people keep praising the author, I guess he's doing something right, at the very least he sticks with proper spelling which is already a plus in my book."

"Even if the person has other authors that have bad spelling?"

"Well co-writing is a way for some authors to get their work out fast. Besides, if there are spelling errors, it's his job to fix them. But if the viewers aren't too bothered by them and can keep on enjoying the chapter, it's their choice, not mine. Frankly I'm worried they might really jump the shark one of these days. I mean a female Jabba and Luke? I'm not as scarred, but it could be worse, trust me."

"So how old are you?"

"It's a secret." She chuckled with a wink.

"So you're...one hundred and ten in cat years?" The camera joked.

"Make cat jokes like that and I'll start questioning whether you're Vanitus Omnipotent."

"Um I'm not him, I'm just a program."

"That was a joke." she deadpanned.

"Oh! Right, my bad. Well, moving on, what's your opinion on the increasing incest fics thanks to Loud House?"

"Meh, I was fine with it before that series appeared. I just needed VALID reasons for such stuff, not a Naruto and Naruko ship! Really, they AREN'T siblings you idiots!"

"Well some people like to imagine they are. Kinda like how the female version of Peter Parker from the Spectacular Spider-Man could be a sister, if you squint your eyes that is."

"...yeah and a female Ichigo is a sister of Shiba. Look, it's tricky to explain to someone with less experience for organization."

"Um….ok?"

"All I'm saying is this, it's fictional so any siblings having kids is fine because once more, it's not real! My only problem is how they seem to stick with an old cliche that anime and cartoon stories have been using too much. The whole 'the main character is bullied or beaten down so they run off to become badass and come back' which let me tell you, I have HAD IT in the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson series!" she glared. "It's like over half the stories is nothing but that!"

"So you aren't a fan of that concept?"

"Well, I'm not saying that." she sighed. "It's just predictable and when something is predictable it takes away the fun. Now if they managed to make it to where it's not a copy and there was some stuff to make it more new and refreshing, I wouldn't brush it aside."

The camera nodded. "So in your entire life, did you have any regrets?"

"..."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't feel like it."

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, do you remember how years ago there was a purge on lemon content stories?"

"Oh yes, it was strange, but I was busy trying to document a few sites at the time."

"I wish I could take it back, but taking down so many stories because of sex scenes was...it felt like I was being a hypocrite." she remarked while sitting up. "I know there are rules, but those are made by the administrators, and over time they've actually been more lenient, but that moment is a time where I won't ever forget."

"Elaborate."

"Look, back then I was an idiot. Plus I wasn't that wise as I am now and….well it was a stupid move on my part that I wish I could change. For me, it's like getting drunk and saying something that ruins your life in the long run."

"Sounds rough."

"It is." Fani sighed. "And I just hope Devi doesn't suffer like I have."

The camera nodded slowly. "So...what exactly do you enjoy here? After all the hardships and WG stories."

"Well...I guess I would have to say how some authors manage to stick with a story and get it done. I get real world and other stuff can make it hard, but for those who do get their stories done completely? It makes me feel happy because for some people, this site is their identity. And I suppose if they feel good, I feel good knowing I helped in a way." she admitted looking away.

"And if they put the stories up for adoption?"

"Well it gives me hope someone can make the story reach its potential and finish it. It makes me happy because the people have the chance to give the fans the option to lend their own hand in a story they really enjoyed. Hell, I'd feel astounded if they felt inspired from seeing their favorite stories and wanna pursue a career or hobby in writing themselves."

The camera nodded. "Three more questions."

"Shoot."

"One, are you straight or gay? Two, are you a virgin? And three, who is your favorite author or website and would you bed them?"

"...you serious?"

"No, it was a joke." The voice chuckled. "The real questions are, did you have a crush on anyone? Have you been hurt before? And...are you single?"

"In order, a little bit on Tinder, writers who made up Critics United thinking they were my personal police force without bothering to talk to me, and what do you think? Does it look like I have a boyfriend?"

"..." it stayed silent for a second. "My bad, but you are kinda cute you know."

"Thanks, but right now, I'm not looking for anyone." she replied standing up and looked around. "In fact, I'd say I gotta get back to work trying to clean this place up."

"Alright." The camera said with a nod. "Thank you for your time Fani Fic-Ion. I'll make sure the masses know of your struggles."

"Eh, I'm not worried about it."

The camera moved up and floated away. "Oh and also off the records, but are you capable of influencing and interacting with OC's like the Omni and Yui characters?"

"Yes, if I have reason for that is."

The camera nodded before floating out of the house as Fani looked around the messy house.

"Alright, where to start?" she muttered before grabbing a story labeled 'Ben's Harem' and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, wonder if this one is any good, never read it before."

And so ends another day in the life of Fani Fic-Ion, the girl with the stories. Hopefully, she gets better as the years go on.


	197. Chapter 197

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 197

What if Ichigo was used as a guinea pig by Kisuke and Mayuri?

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you insane?! No way!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up.

"Now Ichigo, I think it is a very reasonable request from us, in exchange for helping you out without ever asking anything in return I just want to run a few experiments on you." Urahara said with a chuckle as he hid his face behind his fan.

"And Soul Society will forget all about the massive property damages you caused during your invasion of soul society if you shall also become my new lab rat for awhile." Mayuri said with an evil grin.

"No! No no no, you are both insane if you think I'm going to agree to that!" Ichigo shouted as he began to walk to the door.

"Well, it wasn't so much as asking as informing...technically both your father and the captain commander agreed to let us do what we want as long as you don't' die." Urahara said as Ichigo paled.

"What? No way!" he grabbed the knob, but got a shock through his body making him fall back as Mayuri walked over with a smirk.

"Did you truly think I'd allow such a test subject to walk out like a wild rodent?"

"You...bastards…" He groaned from the floor as Urahara chuckled.

"Now now Ichigo, no need for such language, we're just scientists who want to test a few of our experiments, is that so bad?"

"Yes….it is…" Ichigo groaned as his eyes began to close.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Urahara said with a grin.

"Nemu, get him on the table." Mayuri snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir." She said as she appeared from a hatch on the floor and walked toward the substitute soul reaper. She picked him up and carried him over to a table before setting him down while latching his limbs down.

"Good, once he's secure we can move him to the lab." Mayuri cackled with a grin. "After all of these years I finally have that brat as my lab rat."

"Easy there, if you get too excited you might scar him." Remarked Kisuke.

"Oh, he'll definitely have scars once I'm done." He chuckled evilly.

"Mayuri-sama, he is secure."

"Good, to my lab!" Both scientists shouted before turning to each other. "No, my lab! Stop copying me!"

(Later)

"Ugh, my head…" Ichigo groaned as a bright light shined on him. "What happened?"

"Morning sleepyhead." Smiled Kisuke looking over him. "Rest up well?"

"Ugh, Urahara? What th- hey, you shocked me!" He shouted as he tried to get up only to find himself unable to move. He saw he was strapped down to a steel table making his eyes widen. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh quite the contrary, I am quite far from kidding, you are our new lab rat now Ichigo." Mayuri said as he walked into the room. "And we have a LOT of work to get started on."

"Like what?! I'm not helping you!" He shouted as he tried to struggle.

"Relax Ichigo, think of this as your yearly trip to the doctor." Remarked Kisuke. "Only except for a shot, we'll be giving you several. Once they're all over, you're free to go back home."

"Wait, that's it? Several shots and I never have to see you lunatics again?"

"Well, for today at least." Mayuri muttered. "Now quit being a baby and let's get things started."

"Fine, can you unstrap me then?"

"No." They both said at once.

'Fuck!'

"Alright Ichigo, this experiment is to settle a debate over whether spirit power in a female shinigami has any impact on their breast size." Urahara said with a grin as he hid his face with his fan.

"Ok, first off I am not helping you with that you perverts and secondly, how would I, I'm not a girl." Ichigo said with a frown.

"A minor problem that can easily be fixed." Mayuri said as Nemu quickly appeared behind Ichigo and injected a pink liquid into his arm before disappearing.

"Ow! What the hell was tha-" Ichigo started before he groaned and began to feel weird. He twitched on the table and gritted his teeth while feeling his body slowly burning up. "Ah! Gah! Ahhh!"

"Also, this experiment is testing to see if we can change a male to female with the new serum, do you feel any changs?" Mayuri asked with an evil grin.

"Fuck yo-AHH!" he cried out while feeling like his body was slowly shrinking around in certain spots and growing in others. He groaned as his chest began to growl larger as his hips and groin started to shrink. "Make it stop you bastards!"

"If we do it now you might end up trapped with tits." Remarked Kisuke casually while Ichigo's hair began to slowly grow too.

"Nemu, take off the restraints on her chest before her breasts grow, we need to record their growth." Mayuri snapped as the woman nodded and quickly took off the restraint.

Ichigo groaned with his voice turning feminine before her chest stopped growing and her limbs became slimmer than before. "I-Is it over? What did you bastards do to me?!" She shouted as her face became more feminine.

"You've become a woman you fool, we've made that clear." Replied Mayuri. "Nemu, measure her bust size immediately!"

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She moved over to get a tape measure before moving over and wrapped it around Ichigo's chest. "About 77 cm."

"Hey, get off of me! 77, is that bad, what is that?!" She shouted with a blush.

"It's an A cup, smaller than I thought." Remarked Kisuke casually.

"Indeed, this blows the 'larger bust more power' theory out of the water, I was expecting her to grow giant tits." Mayuri said as he wrote down some notes. "Nemu, did you use the correct amount you fool?"

"Yes Mayuri-sama, all of it."

"Is this permanent Urahara, it better not be!" Ichigo shouted as she struggled to get free.

"Hey, Mayuri, I just realized Ichigo's still in his human body, perhaps the results were different on his soul?" Urahara said as he began to walk towards Ichigo.

"Hmm, that would make sense, seems we'll have to remove his soul to be absolutely sure."

"What the hell?! You lunatics are going to mess with my soul too?!" Ichigo shouted as Urahara lifted up his cane.

"No, we just need a closer look see." He said before hitting Ichigo on the head with the cane as the restraints quickly let go. "Nemu, grab the body so we can relatch Ichigo quickly!"

"Yes sir." She replied before grabbing Ichigo's body as her form floated up which showed her chest had expanded noticeably.

"It seems you were right for once Urahara, while the serum didn't affect her human body as we hoped her soul definitely shows that there might be a correlation between bust size and power."

"I guess that means Rangiku has more out of everyone." He joked.

"What the fuck?! Change me back now! I swear to the soul king if this is permanent I will skin you both alive!"

"Do you ever cease your whining?" Mayuri shook his head. "Nemu, give this child the antidote before she gives me a headache."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She said before injecting Ichigo with a blue liquid, making her groan.

"I gotta say, a female Ichigo looked kind of like Rangiku." Urahara said as he waved his fan.

Ichigo groaned and hissed while spasming with Nemu grabbing the soul and pulling it back into the body which began doing the same. "FUCK!"

"Now now Ichigo, no need for such language, we're simply turning you back to normal for the next experiment." Urahara said with a grin.

"UP YOURS!"

"Now now, that's not very nice, tell you what, we'll let you choose the next experiment, ok?"

Ichigo groaned while her body was slowly turning back male with the hair, chest, and muscle mass becoming what it was before. "How about...you let me go."

"Urahara, obviously this brat won't cooperate, I say we cut off his left hand so I can dissect it and study it." Mayuri said as Ichigo paled.

"What?!"

"Now now Mayuri, if we go cutting him up Ichigo will hold a grudge, and it won't end well." remarked the former captain. "I'll go on and give you a choice of several other serums we need to test, you pick one, and then we'll keep this up for a little bit."

'It's better than nothing, plus that way I can avoid some of the crazier stuff like turning into a girl again.' He thought at Urahara pulled out several syringes.

"Now then, we have a blue one, a red one and a pink one, please choose wisely Ichigo."

"I'll….go with the red one." 'Well there goes my plan.'

"Perfect, Mayuri, would you like to tell him what he chose?" Urahara asked as he injected Ichigo with the red liquid.

"This one was made to try and grant a shinigami the increase in strength, but by our numbers it may cause extreme anger at the same time along with bloodlust."

"What? You're just injecting me with that?!" Ichigo shouted as his eyes started to turn red. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Nemu, increase the restraints to make sure he doesn't break them."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She said as she began to add several more restraints to Ichigo as his veins began to glow red.

"Graah! You bastards!" He snapped while clenching his hands. "I'm gonna rip your throats out when I get out of this!"

"Nemu, make a note to never give this serum to Kenpachi." Urahara said as he walked around Ichigo.

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

"Let me go so I can kill you bastards!"

"I think that's enough of that, give him the next one Urahara."

"Sure thing." He replied grabbing the blue vial while Ichigo groaned and strained against the restraints with them slowly creaking. "Now Ichigo, this serum is going to help us test a new type of tranquilizer being developed for the second division, hopefully it won't stop your heart."

"I'll crush your skull!" he roared while pulling harder and harder with one restraint on his arm to break off before he started tugging at the other over his chest.

"Night night Ichigo!" He said before jabbing the syringe into his neck. He injected all of it into the male who yelled and squirmed before slowly stopping as the veins slowly stopped turning red.

"I think the rage serum needs some work, it's no good to us if they're mindless brutes, we have Kenpachi for that."

"Hopefully this doesn't put him in a coma."

"If it does I call dibs on dissecting him!" Mayuri said with an evil grin.

"Have you ever considered seeing a shrink?"

"Oh yes, every time I am running low on organs I visit one and do some harvesting." He chuckled as he wrote down some notes.

Kisuke sweatdropped while noting Ichigo not moving. "Nemu, can you please wake up Ichigo...or jumpstart his heart if necessary?"

"Yes sir." She nodded before checking his pulse. "His heart rate is very faint."

"Ok, wake him up, we have a lot of experiments left." He said as he pulled out several more colorful syringes.

She nodded before grabbing a defibrillator nearby, charged up the pads, and pushed them against his chest. His eyes shot open with a start and he took a deep breath.

"Ah, Ichigo, glad to see you're still with us."

"W-What happened?"

"You nearly died idiot, I thought you could handle a little bit of tranquilizer."

"I WHAT?!" he went wide eyed while Mayuri grabbed a green vial. "That's it! Get me out of here!"

"Calm down, you already agreed to the experiments, we only have a few left for today." Urahara said with a smile.

"I didn't agree!"

"Details details." Spoke Mayuri before jabbing Ichigo with the needle and injected the serum.

"OW! What the hell did you put in me now?!"

"A serum made with the essence of lizards. This will show us if you will be able to regenerate your limbs if they end up cut off."

"Wait, wait wait wait! How are you going to test that?!" He said nervously as Urahara pulled out his sword. "No...don't you dare hat n clogs, I mean it!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I made this serum myself, it'll work, plus I promise the next one will be more fun for us." He said before bringing the sword down on Ichigo's left arm, cutting it off.

"AHHH!" screamed the male struggling from the pain as he saw blood spurt out and glared at the man. "I'm gonna use that sword to cut off something of yours when this is over you bastard!"

"Calm down you big baby, like this is the first limb that's been cut off before." Mayuri grumbled as he grabbed the arm. "I am going to enjoy dissecting this!"

"GAHHHH!" Screamed Ichigo as his skin began turning green with scales popping up as they saw the arm slowly growing back into a new one along with a lizard tail growing out from his tailbone.

"Huh, I have to admit I wasn't expecting the scales or tail, I'll have to fix that in future batches." Urahara said as he poked at the tail curiously. Said tail curled back and slapped him in the cheek while Ichigo flexed his regenerated hand with surprise.

"It...doesssssn't hurt anymore? Wait...why do I have a tail?! And why am I green?!"

"Side effects obviously, seems too much essence of lizard."

"Oh come on! First a woman now a lizard, what's next, you gonna make me a Zanpakuto next?"

"Well…."

He groaned while seeing an orange vial. "You gonna be kidding me."

"Nope, we believe you would make an extremely powerful zanpakuto, plus we're curious if you'd change into the spirit or turn right into a weapon." Mayuri said with a grin. "You may experience feelings of claustrophobia and tightness, but you'll get used to it."

"No wa-." Ichigo started before the serum was injected into him. "Fuck you!"

"Relax Ichigo, this one should be quick." Remarked Kisuke. "Although if you feel a burning sensation let us know."

"I did before!"

"Oh! Then….you'll be fine." he waved off. 'I think.'

"Uraha-!" He started before groaning again as his body began to change, shifting in new and different ways. It felt like his bones and muscles were shrinking and twisting making his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"I'm betting he turns into a weapon similar to that overgrown kitchen knife he uses."

"He might surprise us and become something slimmed down."

Ichigo screamed in pain as he tried to get free but he began to freak out as his arms and legs began to disappear as he started to shrink. "You bastards!"

"Yeah yeah, we know, now shut up, weapons shouldn't talk." Mayuri muttered as Ichigo's face began to disappear. Slowly the clothes began to shrink down and compress into a thin shape. A wooden stick began to appear where his feet were, slowly becoming the shaft of a weapon as he attached to Ichigo as Mayuri and Kisuke grinned.

Ichigo let out a yell before it went silent as the handle and blade formed to the shaft with the blade looking black and white with a slight curve on the tip and two angel wings forming as part of the guard.

"Wow, I must say, for a brat he makes quite a nice weapon." Mayuri said as he picked up the sword. "I wonder if he looks different as the zanpakuto spirit."

"Imagine if he ended up as a female spirit, I bet he'd try to kill us." Kisuke chuckled. "Yo Ichigo, can you come out or are you stuck in there?"

The sword began to move a little bit, but not much happened.

"Ah, don't feel bad about being unable to perform, you're new, luckily I have something here that can help show us you." He said as Nemu brought over a large white gigai. "You remember how I brought out your sword spirit to help you reach bankai? Well, we're gonna bring you out so we can get a look at you."

"I wonder if he has a weilder?" Mayuri muttered as he inspected the sword.

The sword seemed to twitch a little while Nemu set the gigai beside the table.

"I bet he's going to look the same except more pissed." Mayuri said as Nemu took the sword and prepared to stab the gigai.

"No way, he's obviously going to look different."

Nemu stabbed Ichigo into the gigai making it glow dark and made her step back while they saw the gigai get covered in black and red energy.

"I wonder if he'll wield zangetsu or the new sword?" Kisuke said as he rubbed his chin.

"I wonder if he'll go on a rampage." Remarked Mayuri. "What do you think Nemu?"

"He may try to kill us."

"He may try but he won't succeed. What do you think he'll look like Nemu?"

"I am not sure." She replied before they saw the gigai slowly gaining black hair with grey bandages covering the torso and arms. They saw golden eyes glaring at them through the bandages while two swords were strapped on it's back, one Zangetsu the other the new one.

"Ichigo, how are you doing, I see you're not a girl now, so that's good." Kisuke said as he hid his face with his fan.

Al he got was a silent stare from the man who slowly stood up.

"Quite the talker here, so, any discomfort, you feeling any different as a sword?"

"Just this." he replied before pulling Zangetsu off his back. "ANGRY!"

"Nemu, restrain him!" Mayuri snapped.

She nodded and lunged at Ichigo who growled before getting tackled onto the table. Nemu quickly began to pull the restrains on him as he tried to throw her off of him. "Hold still."

"Get off!" He growled while trying to shove her off.

"Now now Ichigo...or do you have a new name? Either way we'll chalk this up to a success." Kisuke said as he walked towards the Zanpakuto. Said Zanpakuto growled while swinging his sword around near the blond man. "Now calm down, you know we're just gonna change you back, but first, some questions, do you have a wielder?"

"No! Does it look like it?!"

"Ok, good, that could have made things awkward. Second question, what is your name?"

"Ichigo you moron." He deadpanned while calming down. "Just because I changed doesn't mean I go by something else."

"Ok, so you didn't get a new name, interesting, what did it feel like to be a sword?"

"Like I was being crumbled up and then stretched out."

"Ok, ok, do you feel powerful, any urges to be wielded by anyone, to have a master?"

"No, but I have the urge to show this right up your ass." He growled while managing to shove Nemu off him as he sat up.

"Ok, I think that's all the questions for today, it's time to change you before you shishkabob me." He said before Mayuri stabbed Ichigo in the back with another vial.

"Ah!" He hissed before lashing out and grabbed Mayuri's wrist while applying enough pressure to where there was a snap.

"You little bitch! Now I am happy I injected you with THAT."

"What was in that? Tell me!" Growled Ichigo gripping tighter with Mayuri not flinching even though his hand was bending backwards.

"Ichigo, you're not going to get anything out of him, chances are that hand is one of his fakes, but what did you put in him Mayuri?"

"A conconcotion made to bring out his hollow side." he grinned darkly. "I've always wanted to see what it was like, and this was made to bring him out."

"You IDIOT! This is in your lab, he'll destroy the place!" Kisuke groaned as he hit him on the head.

"AUGH!" Ichigo groaned as he clutched his chest as his hair started to turn orange again. His bandages started turning into his regular clothes while his skin started turning pale. He groaned as a hole began to form in his chest as Kisuke took a step back.

"Mayuri we need to knock him out now!"

"Nonsense, I am a captain and you are the remains of one, we can handle one little hollowfied brat."

Ichigo growled as his eyes turned yellow with the rest becoming black as his hair began to turn white. He began to roar as Kisuke began to look around frantically before grabbing another syringe.

"Experiment over!" He jabbed it into Ichigo's neck and pushed in before finding himself kicked back in the gut while Ichigo grabbed the needle and yanked it out.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" He scowled while getting up and blinked. "Wait a second...where am I?"

"Ichigo, don't you remember, you've been here with us as we ran our experiments." Kisuke groaned.

"I mean, what am I doing outside of Kingy?" he asked while his eyes stayed the same while he looked around and slowly smirked. "Hang on a second…"

"Urahara, the brat's hollow has finally graced us with his presence." Smirked Mayuri. "I imagined it would be far more uglier, but appearances can be deceiving."

"Look who's talking chuckles, what, are you moonlighting in a freakshow or something, because you are one ugly clown." He chuckled as he cracked his neck. "Now then, it's time to go have some fun…"

"Sorry, but we can't let that." Spoke Kisuke adjusting his hat with a smile.

"Yeah, nice try, but if you try to keep me from having fun after all the time I've stayed inside Kingy here, than you must be more stupid than Bozo here." cackled the hollow while looking over at Nemu and whistled. "Not bad, you got bigger tits than that annoying midget that's for sure, what say you and I go ahead and rock your world? I'll even let you keep your clothes on, mostly."

"... I don't think Mayuri-sama would approve." She said with a faint hint of a blush on her face. "You are his lab rat after all."

"Eh! Wrong." He laughed while holding Zangetsu up and turning to the two with Mayuri drawing out his own blade. "I'm gonna show my thanks and leave you two barely alive, then I'm gonna see what the whole town's like without Kingy ruining my fun. So, who do I get rid of first?"

"This is why I said no Mayuri, my research shows that Ichigo's inner hollow's power may exceed that of a vasto lorde class hollow, and now he's about to go on a rampage." Kisuke said with a frown.

"Then we'll simply keep him here while I take some blood samples." Remarked the mad scientist casually. "Provided he doesn't make things too difficult, I prefer my guinea pigs alive until I'm done."

"Fine, then you can fight him since your the one that brought him out." He said as he started to sheath his sword.

"Here, let me just give you a red nose!" Laughed the hollow lunging at Mayuri while the camera panned away and showed off explosions coming from the lab with loud crashes.

(Later)

"Heh….heh….heh….finally….he's down…" Mayuri panted as he leaned against a wall with Ichigo on the floor with several syringes stuck in his back.

"Only because I intervened before he killed you." Remarked Kisuke dusting his hat off while looking at the snoozing shinigami.

"Both of you came out of it injured though, shall I call off the tests?" Nemu asked who was blushing with her uniform looking ruffled up.

"No! I have to punish that brat for defying me and almost soiling one of MY inventions!" He said as he glared at Ichigo.

"I say we get him back home before the head captain comes asking why it lead to all this." Remarked Kisuke. "I don't think he'd like hearing how one of the tests could have lead to a crazy hollow killing some people."

"Fine, we'll just run more experiments later….but first, I think I know how to get back at him." Mayuri chuckled as he pulled out a pink syringe.

"No." Spoke Kisuke. "We've had our fun, and if we try to go any further we might not like what could happen when he wakes up."

"Fine, but we're still kidnapping him next week again, I still have more tests." He grumbled as he put the syringe away.

"Fair enough."

(Later)

Kisuke yawned as he sat up in bed and smiled since he felt energetic and pretty awake. "Must have had a good dream." He got out and stretched before walking out of his room before spotting Tessai down the hall. "Morning Tessai."

"Good morning shop-" he stopped when he turned around and blinked. "Um, I see you're full of spirit today."

"Yes, I had an amazing sleep last night, is it really that obvious?" He asked with a smile as he kept walking.

"Yes, but maybe you should deal with it before the children get up." Remarked Tessai pointing down before he walked to the kitchen.

"Huh? What was he talking about, deal with what?" He said before looking down. He went wide eyed seeing a bulge in his pants making him cover it and inwardly groaned. 'Did I have a wet dream? I don't remember any.'

"Try using the bathroom quickly!" Called out Tessai.

"Right, keep the kids in their room until then!" Kisuke called as he moved to the bathroom as fast as he could. He shut and locked the door before he went to work on 'unwinding', all the while Tessai chuckled to himself in the kitchen.

'I can only imagine what Ichigo will do to his own father, good thing he let me in on his little prank. I just hope Mayuri-san doesn't lose his cool.'

(Ichigo's house)

"AHHHHH!" Screamed a loud woman's voice inside. "What happened to me, I'm no longer a man!"

Shut up goat beard!" Karin groaned from her bed as she tried to sleep.

"It's gone!" Screamed the woman which showed it was Isshin, all woman, and staring at her reflection in horror. "How could this have happened to me!"

"It's called selling your son to two mad scientists you bastard!" Yelled Ichigo through the wall with a smirk. "Now keep it down!"

(Meanwhile)

"Nemu! Let me out of this cage right now!" Shouted Mayuri who was in a large cage with mouse ears and a tail.

"I am sorry Mayuri-sama, but you are labeled a lab rat and you ordered me never to touch one unless I was about to dissect it." She replied neutrally while slipping a piece of cheese in the cage.

"It's me you idiot! I'm the one who's telling you to let me out!"

"I can't, you made it clear that under no reason is there to let a lab rat out unless it's to be dissected, no matter what."

"Damn it, I bet it was that stupid brats fault, is this some sort of revenge?" He muttered with a frown as he looked at the cheese. "Wait, you helped us too, did he just forget about you stupid bitch?"

"He said it was his hollow side who gave me trouble and promised to keep him at bay next time as long as I made sure the 'new lab rat' was well fed." She remarked with a light blush. "But he did say he had no problem when I held him down on the table closely."

"That bastard, is he trying to steal my machine away from me?! I won't let him, I order you to let me out right now!"

She opened her mouth before they heard a loud bang on the lab door. "One moment."

"I swear that better be the drones who work here, they'll know to let me go or face my wrath, which you will face when I punish you!" He shouted at Nemu as she made her way to the door.

She opened it and gave a simple blink. "Hello head captain."

"Nemu, is your father here? I need to have some words with him."

"He is not here but we do have a new lab rat that looks like him." She said with a hint of a smile. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Because whatever he and Urahara did has lead to this." he frowned pointing to his head which showed a rainbow afro wig. "Someone did this, and I have an idea who. So I came here to find out just what tests he did to Kurosaki that would make them go this far for a prank."

"I have a full list in my memory banks, I can tell you." She said quickly.

"Good, because if it turns out he went overboard, I'll need to have a few words." He remarked with Mayuri giving a shiver of fear.

'Why do I have the feeling I'm going to wish I had never heard the name 'Ichigo'?'


	198. Chapter 198

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 198

What if LadyDevimon and Gatomon were actually long lost lovers?

Series: Digimon Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Intruder warning, interloper detected." spoke Andromon catching the group's attention before they started to hear a dark cackle and looked at the edge of the ridge to see what looked like the epitome of bondage all wrapped up into one and put into one HOT looking woman. Who happened to have a red claw and chains with some weird creature attached to her shoulder.

"You pile of scrap, you spoiled my entrance." she mocked with a grin. "Hello there little boys."

"I already hate her." frowned Sora.

"You read my mind." remarked Kari, both with annoyed expressions on their faces.

Gatomon however found her eyes widening while the ultimate gave a cruel smirk. 'It...can't be.'

"So you're the little kiddies giving my master such a hard time? Well don't worry, I'll give you a rest." she grinned darker. "A nice LONG rest."

"Hey!" yelled out Gatomon moving in front of the group. "LadyDevimon!"

"Huh?" she looked down before her eyes widened in shock. "What the, Gatomon?"

"Yeah, it's me." smiled the champion as the ultimate descended down with Andromon and the others getting on guard.

"Let's get her!" spoke Koromon before all of them saw Gatomon run over and...hug LadyDevimon with both smiling making all of them look lost. "Wha?"

"It's so good to see you again!" beamed Gatomon with her tail swishing while nuzzling her cheek against the ultimate. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I should be telling you that." remarked LadyDevimon rubbing Gatomon's head and getting a purr out of her making the others floored.

"Gatomon! What are you doing?" asked Sora.

"I'm hugging my mate." she replied turning to them while their jaws literally dropped.

"WHAT?!" they screamed, including Andromon, with LadyDevimon frowning.

"What? Never seen two girls hug before?"

"Relax, this is all new to them." spoke Gatomon patting her leg and let out a sigh. "Look, I know this is all sudden, but let me explain. It all began when I was working for Myotismon as Salamon."

(Flashback)

Salamon was walking through a dark forest with a frown while looking at the bruise on her leg with a scowl. 'Damn you Myotismon, if I ever had the chance I'd run away from you and never look back.'

She was out on a mission to try and find new followers for the ultimate, but so far she was coming up empty.

'He'll probably whip me again if I can't bring back some worthy digimon.'

Before she could get farther, she heard the bush rustle and turned her head before a shadow lunged out and tackled her on the ground while pinning her down.

"Look what I found, a tasty morsel." whispered the figure in a tone making Salamon shiver and look up to reveal what looked like a Gatomon, only with purple gloves with black fur and a dark grin.

"Hey, get off me." she frowned trying to act tough.

"Forget it shrimp, I got you pinned." she laughed while looking Salamon over. "Hmm, so you're a girl?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh nothing, they're my favorite." she licked her lips making Salamon feel nervous as the champion leaned down and began licking around her cheek making the rookie jump.

"H-Hey!" she squeaked with a blush.

"I haven't gotten with a girl in a long time, and you're just perfect." purred BlackGatomon before tilting Salamon's head and pressed their lips together making the rookie go wide eyed.

'S-She's really kissing me!' she thought while the camera panned away from the bush before a loud moan could be heard with it rustling around.

(End flashback)

"After that, we kept meeting in secret and marked each other." finished Gatomon with the others blushing.

"Having to keep myself from attacking that no good 'master' of hers drove me nuts." scowled LadyDevimon. "If I had the chance I'd use these claws on him and make sure he felt the same kind of pain my girl felt."

"I know, but you would have gotten hurt, and I didn't want that." spoke Gatomon patting her leg before perking up. "Hey, I know something you might like. Kari, I'm gonna digivolve."

"Wait, why?" asked Kari in confusion. "You're not gonna fight, are you?"

"Just trust me on this." she smiled with a glint.

"Well, alright." replied the girl with her digivice glowing as Gatomon did to.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

LadyDevimon's eyes widened seeing the tall angel figure right in front of her and had to do a double take while rubbing her eyes. "Damn."

"You like?" smirked the angel.

"No, I don't." frowned the ultimate before wrapping her claw around Angewomon's waist and pulled her right up against her with their breasts pressing together before grinning and licked her lips. "I love it."

"I knew you would." she smirked before finding her lips captured again, but this time kissed back with a hum while wrapping her arms around LadyDevimon who used her wings to fly them in the air with the nightmare soldier not holding anything back and started to rub her tongue with Angewomon who moaned in response.

'Fuck, she was adorable as Salamon, and beautiful as a Gatomon, but now? I'm gonna make her scream my name! Forget Piedmon, I've got an itch I've been holding in for too long!'

'She's not holding anything back, well if she thinks she'll be taking control like all the other times, she's got another thing coming.' Angewomon reached down and grabbed LadyDevimon's ass making her moan and break the kiss with a smirk.

"My, someone's getting eager. Who knew you were so naughty Goldilocks."

"I learned from the best." remarked Angewomon while squeezing the ass with LadyDevimon kissing her neck making her moan with a smile while the others on the ground stared with wide eyes and blushes, nosebleeds from the guys.

"W...Wow..." muttered Izzy.

"My scanners show their body temperatures increasing at an alarming rate." spoke Andromon.

"Oh god!" spoke Sora trying to cover Kari's eyes, but the girl looked through them with Tai gulping.

"...hot." he muttered while seeing the breasts rub against each other making him tug at his collar. "Should...we do something?"

"I'm...not sure." spoke Izzy with a little drool he quickly wiped away before seeing some gloves land on the ground with their eyes widening and him popping a bigger nosebleed which he covered. "Oh man."

"Tai, what are they doing?" asked Kari with Sora covering her mouth as moans could be heard off screen and some leather boots falling down next.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" he spoke up quickly before finding a pink boa land on his head with the image getting REAL graphic. "J-Just look away!"

"It's not that easy Tai." remarked Andromon while a metal helmet fell in front of them. "Their skin is becoming more prominent."

"Show some restraint you two!" Sora yelled out in embarrassment.

"Oh stow it brat! We need this!" chimed out LadyDevimon followed by a slap and moan. "Oh you naughty angel, I'll remember that."

"Bring it on." smirked Angewomon while feeling the claw squeeze her breasts roughly while a small trickle of a white fluid dripped on the ground making Izzy gulp.

"Um...since they're preoccupied, I better...get a sample to analyse."

"I fully agree." nodded Andromon.

Tai wiped at his nosebleed while Sora glanced between the ultimates and Tai with a blush.

'Is that something adults do when they get older? Is that something Tai seems into?'

'Why is Tai staring so much? It doesn't sound bad or scary, if anything Angewomon sounds like she's having fun.' thought Kari with a thoughtful look. 'Does that mean he wants to do it to?'

While the two ultimates got re-acquainted in broad view, we find ourselves with Piedmon watching with a smile.

"My my, normally I'd be furious, but it's not everyday you see a free show like this." he licked his lips while crossing his arms and looked thoughtful. 'I could either take this chance to get rid of those digidestined...or I could just sit here and enjoy myself a bit longer.'

"Oh god yes! Right there!" cried out Angewomon.

"Sit here it is." he remarked leaning back on his couch while the moaning got louder.


	199. Chapter 199

List of oneshots part 2

chapter 199

What happens if a well known day was done by monster girls?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What, the hell do you mean I'm fired?! I've worked here for five years!" Shouted a man as two security guards led him out of the building.

"And we really did appreciate your efforts, but we have to cut a few corners to keep the monthly budget going." Spoke a man in a suit as he followed them.

"Bullshit! I know how you are, you think you can fire anyone you think gets close to your wife! I've seen the legs on her, anyone would gawk and you know it!"

"Sir, I'd recommend you keep quiet about my wife or I'm afraid you'll have a very hard time finding a job in this state again." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Up yours!" He spat before the guards threw him on the ground outside while he groaned and glared at the three. "You know what? Go ahead! I'll just move somewhere else!"

"Good luck! I have influence all around the nearby states, now you shut up or I'll make your life hell!" He shouted, all four unaware of the figure watching from across the street.

The man got up and dusted his suit off before flipping them off as he started walking away before stopping. "Oh! Before I forget, I just thought you oughta know something. You know Jason? That new intern?"

"Yeah, he brings me my coffee, what about him?" The man in the brown suit asked with a frown.

"Tell him to brush his teeth better, last time I saw him he had some hair from your wife's carpet on his mouth." He smirked before walking away and out of the gate of the company. "Heh, at least I'm not the only one with a shitty night ahead of me."

He began to walk down the street, unaware that the figure across the street was starting to follow him. He undid his tie while tossing his suitcase in a nearby trash can and looked at his watch.

"You know what? If I'm gonna be out of work for a bit, I might as well make tonight a night to remember. Time to get stone cold drunk."

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Came a voice from a nearby alley, making him stop in confusion.

"Who's there?" He asked with a frown. "Look if you're a mugger then forget it, I'm on a tight budget now and not in the mood for crap."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to take your money, I'm interested in something else~." The voice called before suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and threw a bag over his head.

"W-HEY! What the hell's going on?!"

"You're going on a trip on down south, free of charge!" Spoke the person behind him before he wound up getting picked up by his arms and legs and felt them start lugging him somewhere.

"Let me go, let me go right now!" He shouted before something hit him on the head, knocking him out. He groaned and went limp while not knowing the two were carrying him on a bus with a name scratched out on the side.

(Later)

The man began to groan as he felt the world around him shaking. "Ugh, what happened?" He moaned as he tried to rub his eyes only to find himself unable to move his arm. He blinked and tried moving, but it also felt like this legs were restrained to. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Ah, it seems you're finally awake, welcome to the rest of the group." Muttered a voice next to him.

"Who's there? Where am I?"

"I'm just some guy that got kidnapped, same as you, and guessing from the smell and the shaking, we're on a bus with a lot more guys."

The man frowned and tugged harder while noticing his hands were tied behind his back. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. I lose my job, wanna spend some time getting a cold one, and now I end up kidnapped? This isn't my day."

"Oh boo hoo, you lost your job? Well I've been homeless for two years, now I'm being kidnapped! Five bucks says they harvest our organs!" Shouted a guy behind him.

"Ten bucks says we're gonna get tossed in some dog fight for laughs and fun." grunted one guy near their feet. "I've seen the sick fucks who pay a lot to see animals kill each other, it's no different when it comes to people."

"No way, I bet they're taking us to some secret government lab where we will be experimented on and then burned alive to hide the evidence!" Shouted a guy far away from them. "I've seen those documentaries, they don't let anyone live if they can help it!"

"Stop yelling in my ear!" Snapped one guy near him. "I finally get a chance to get the perfect haircut, and I don't need your spit in this bag making it worse buddy."

"Haircut? What the hell are ya talking about, we're being kidnapped!" shouted the first guy. He struggled to break free before feeling something poke his shoulder.

"Now now, no squirming, just relax." Spoke a woman's voice.

"Huh? Who's there, how are you fre- wait, I recognize that voice, you're from the alley!"

"Yup, but don't worry, we'll be at our destination in no time flat." She said as she patted his head. "We'll meet up with the others there."

"Let me go!" He snapped as he tried sitting up while the other men tried doing the same.

"Now now, no need to waste your energy, you're going to need all you can get soon." She chuckled as she walked away.

"You sick government bitch! I ain't going down you hear!"

"Ha, wrong guess, I don't work with those assholes." She chuckled as she stepped over a man. "Where we're going is a magical land."

"Disneyland?"

"I said magic, not kid friendly."

"Up yours!" Called one guy before feeling weight go on him which pinned him down. "Hey!"

"Just listen." Spoke a new woman's voice with a huff. "Honestly, you all are getting the better end of this than some people, show some gratitude."

"Yeah, thanks for kidnapping us! I'm so thrilled, I have a wife back home!"

"That was cheating on you with the gardener and wants a divorce."

"Wait what?!"

"Look, all of you live miserable lives and we're here to fix them for you, and in the process help ourselves."

"I call bull." Whispered one guy to the first one before they all felt the shaking come to a stop.

"Alright, we're here, now it's time to unload ya from mah bus!" Called a new female voice.

The men made noises while hearing footsteps and felt themselves get dragged or carried off the bus before hearing more noise outside that sounded like all women.

"Hey, are those the runners this year? I hope I get one!"

"You better sign up before they get taken up then."

"Oooh! Mommy mommy! Can I join?"

"Sorry honey, you're too young, how about next year I see if we can organize a kiddie version?"

"Yay!"

The men were confused while finding themselves set down and felt the restraints being undone and the bags taken off their heads showing them the area. It looked like a miniature carnival with various stands and the smell of fried food, but that was FAR from the craziest thing there.

It was EVERY SINGLE women or girl there.

There wasn't a single human female there, every girl had at least one odd trait, from her skin being made of mud to one having what looked like nine fox tails to one looking like a mix of a human and centipede.

"Sweet Jesus!" Spoke one man while others were speechless. "Am I high or am I seeing all kinds of crazy women?"

"It's probably the damn humidity, I can already feel my hair going frizzy." Grumbled one man trying to smooth his hair out with a pocket comb. "The heat is making us hallucinate from being cramped together."

"Now Ah'm reckoning ya'll are wondering why you were brought here, and how us ladies here look a bit different." Said one woman who had light green skin, dark green hair and was wearing a dark green suit with a sash that said mayor on it, and was inside a giant flower.

"Oh god! Is this a secret government testing facility? Are we being taken to be used as guinea pigs or slave labor?" Asked one guy with his eyes darting around nervously while some girls giggled making him jump and hide behind one random guy.

"Oh no darlin', we ain't with the government, in fact dey don't wanna know we exist, 'cause we're what you would call...monsters."

"I call bull!" Called one man walking over with a scowl. "Monsters don't exist, but sick bastards who get their rocks off using humans for fun do. I don't know what this costume party is about, but you got some nerve kidnapping us."

"Yeah, well believe it or not you're here and it's yer lucky day today, you could be gettin' married!" She announced with a grin. 'You're here because of Sadie Hawkins day!"

"Yay!" cheered the surrounding women with smiles while the man scoffed.

"What's so great about some dance? I had to deal with that in highschool and hated it back then. Now start talking, what's your name?"

"Well, it's not a dance, but ya understand the principles, at the dance da girl chooses her partner, and the guy can't say no. Well, dis day is pretty much the same, except a tad more permanent."

"Hold up." Spoke the first guy with the loose tie as he walked over with his arms crossed. "You mean to say, that everyone here, are monsters? As in the same kind you get told are gonna get you or some crap like that?"

"We find those type of stories to be a bit...dramatic, but yeah, we are real, yer point?" She asked with a smile.

"Suuure." He remarked while casually walking over to one girl with pointy ears and lightly grabbed one. "So if that's true, it shouldn't hurt if I do this!" and gave it a tug.

"OW! Stop that! They are real!" She shouted in pain as he kept lightly tugging.

"Damn, these even feel real, you don't skip on authenticity." he remarked before getting pulled away by a tall woman who had two horns on her head and wore what looked like a bikini with red skin and looked like a bodybuilder.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing grabbing Marie's ears like that ya idjit?!" She shouted as she threw him back with the group.

He groaned when he landed while wide eyed as it slowly clicked into place for all of them.

"Monsters! Oh god they are real!" Cried out the homeless man shaking in fear.

"That's what she just said." Remarked one girl with pointy ears, bat wings, and a spade tipped tail.

"Now, if ya'll are done screamin' I'm gonna explain this day to you, once a year all the single girls from the surrounding towns and states come here and we host Sadie Hawkins day, where we provide several able bodied bachelors for them to all get a fair shot to get with."

"Hold up!" Yelled one man. "This doesn't make sense! How can people like you exist? We would have heard about this on the news or internet!"

"Like I said, da government doesn't want to acknowledge we exist, and since there aren't that many of us we're an endangered species, so they cover up everythin' we do, hide us and all that."

"You can't just kidnap us, we have lives!" yelled one man. "I have a wife!"

"Who cheated on ya." She remarked dryly making him look away.

"T-That's crazy! Sure we've had our differences, and yes maybe we can't have kids, and I admit our time in bed wasn't all that exciting last night, or the week before…" He trailed off glumly before shaking his head. "But we're still married and happy!"

"She ran away last night after filing for divorce, we recorded it." Said one girl who looked like a cockroach who held up an old camera.

"Hang on, miserable lives, that's what you said." spoke the first man pointing to the mayor with a frown. "Your girls attacked me right after I got fired, which isn't a coincidence. You've been spying on all of us, haven't you?"

"Well yeah, ya didn't think we were just gonna use some random guys, what if one of you was important or a serial killer? That would be a nightmare." She said as she shook her head. "So trust us, we know ya'll are miserable."

"Heh, me miserable? If anything, I've never been happier." Smirked the man putting the comb away and looking around. "I've got the looks and charm that could drive any woman wild with lust, so what could I be miserable over?"

"Well for one you haven't gotten laid in over two years, you're jobless and you have no friends." Listed one girl.

"Well...I'm still happy!"

"Then why are your feet tapping?" Pointed out one girl to his feet while he tried smiling confidently. "You do that whenever you feel stressed out or cornered."

"No I don't!" He said quickly, his voice cracking.

"Anyway, all of you are most likely goin' to get married...unless you outrun the girls." Said the mayor with a grin.

"Well forget it!" Frowned the serious man before he started walking past the crowd. "I'll walk back to my home if need be."

"Fine, you want to make it easy for them then go ahead, but if you make it to the end you can leave with fifty thousand dollars~."

"Wait what?" Spoke the homeless man with wide eyes. "Fifty grand? Just to win some race?"

"Yeah, though it is a pretty long one, and the odds are against you." Said the mayor with a grin. 'I got them now.'

"Huh, that would be nice with no job, but it ain't worth marriage." Spoke the serious man with his arms crossed. "How do we even know that's real? For all we know that's a lie to make us stay and do whatever you say. I've heard these tactics before."

"Because the proof is right here." She said with a grin as she pulled a briefcase from her flower and opened it to show that it was full of money. "You get to the end this is yours."

"Damn." Muttered the homeless man while transfixed seeing the amount.

"So… how far exactly is this race?" Asked the first man warily.

"Oh just about ten miles."

"Ten miles?! That's almost a marathon!" groaned one of them. "Do we at least get a head start?"

"Oh of course, we all know how slow humans are compared to us, so you get a few minutes to go ahead, but after that, it's free game." She smirked.

"Wait, what if some of us wanna take the chance but the others want out?" Asked one man.

"Well, you can just wait here, but you'll just get caught right away, the only way out is to win."

The first man gulped while tugging at his collar. "Um, can you give us a sec to talk this over in private?"

"I'll do you better and give you one minute, then we'll start." She said with a grin. "Starting line is at the entrance to town."

The first man cursed before he got the others to circle up. "Alright, who here is up for making a break and trying to fight our way out? If we get to the bus and hotwire it we may have a chance to get out of here without any scars."

"I wouldn't be too sure, I saw that one of those carnival games was see who could bend an iron beam faster, they're probably stronger than us."

"But I'm not ready for marriage." Spoke one with a gulp. "I know what'll happen when you tie the knot, you gotta work the rest of your life and there ain't anymore sex when you have kids. I like living alone, plus you don't gotta pay child support if she leaves you."

"Yeah, and I don't wanna get caught either, who knows what marriage means for them, for all we know they're gonna eat us or kill us! One of them is a praying mantis!" Another said as he glanced at a mantis girl in overalls who was trying to eat some corn on the cob.

"I'm telling ya guys, this is what the government wants. Probably wants us to help them make tons more of them to use in some secret army against the aliens. If we had some mustard gas we could run, but then they'd use their drones to hunt us down." spoke the paranoid man.

"If we had a gun it'd be better." Remarked the serious man. "I could rough some up, but some of them look like brawlers like me, even I couldn't take them down. If I had knives that'd be a different story."

"There is a robot here, a fucking robot! We can't fight them...but maybe we can outrun them."

"You might be right, if we listen to her and win this race, we can go home free and with a bit of cash to split between us." Spoke the first man. "But if we do this, we gotta watch each other's backs."

"Or….it's like running away from a grizzly, you don't have to outrun it, you just have to outrun the other guy." Spoke the cocky man while the homeless man heard his stomach growl.

"Well, I'm just wondering if we could grab a bite to eat before we have to run…"

"Of course you can! As the bachelors all food is free before the run, you have five minutes before the race begins to get some food." The mayor said as she wrapped her arms around two of them, startling them all. 'And letting the girls scout you out before the race.'

"For real? No tab?" Asked the homeless man.

"Nope, all you can eat, think of it as compensation for participatin' in the race~." She smiled before seeing him zip off in the blink of an eye to a stand serving hot dogs and was already wolfing down a footlong sized one. "My, someone's hungry, huh?"

"Wait, so in your eyes free food is payment for doing this crazy race?!"

"Of course, we have plenty to go around, plus it wouldn't be much of a race if you went in without any energy."

"Fine...I'm hungry anyway." He muttered with a frown as the group began to slowly disperse. Each of them went to a stand for something to eat while the girls there were more than happy to get them whatever their serving size was.

"Heres some sugar curds hon, I learned this recipe from mah cousins up in wisconsin." A minotaur girl said with a grin.

The man looked it over before biting into it and hummed. "Wow, this is pretty good."

"Yeah, I made the cheese myself, I'm glad you liked it~" She chuckled with a wink as she looked down at her breasts.

He blinked at her and the curds while shivering with one man munching on cotton candy with a hum at a stand with two imps serving it.

"Wow, this is pretty good, thanks."

"Thanks hon!" They said with a smile as they looked him over.

The serious man frowned while at a stand with a beelzebub before getting handed a soda. "Thanks."

"No problem, it's always fun to help feed you boys before the race, watch the girls inspect you, it's almost a shame I can't compete, but I already got mah guy."

'How a guy can like a girl who looks like an overgrown bug is beyond me.'

With the first man he sighed while eating some popcorn and looking around. 'Alright, just stay cool, don't waste energy, and if we stick with the plan we might be able to get out of here alright with none of us getting hitched. I just can't believe there were this many girls who look like some weird fantasy come to life.' He thought as he looked around before realizing something. 'Hey, there are NO guys here, but some of these girls have to be married by now, right?'

"Attention everyone!" Called the mayor's voice from a loudspeaker. "Would all contestants for the race come to the starting line, men and women! The race is about to begin!"

"Damn it, I guess it's now or never." He muttered as he ate the last of the popcorn and began to make his way to the starting line. There he stood next to the line while the other men headed over while various monster girls made their way over while either winking at him or giving him seductive looks. 'Man, I know they look weird, but damn are they stacked.'

"Alright, welcome to the Sadie Hawkins day run." Said the mayor as an ogre pushed her on a cart towards the starting line. "We have a few rules, number one, once you're caught and dragged over either the start or finish line you're married to the girl and/or girls holding you." She started as several of the guys looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, girls?" Spoke up one.

"Oh yes, sometimes several girls in the same family or close friends or even enemies will want the same guy, so the rules are made so everyone is happy."

"So we might end up married to more than one." Spoke up the cocky one with a small smile. 'Hmm, several for the price of one? Not bad, but that money's looking more nicer.'

"Rule two, no killing, maiming or dismembering, everything else is free game girls."

"We remember mayor, we ain't idjits." Spoke a girl who had six red eyes, long blond hair done up in two pigtail braids, and wore blue overalls over a white t-shirt with a lower half of a spider with brown coloring and stripes.

"No maiming and what?! What kind of race is this?!"

"The kind we were forced into, now shut up."

"Rule three, any male who makes it over the finish line is free from the rules, he won and he can't be made to marry anyone."

"Which is gonna be all of us." Muttered the first man.

"And where exactly is the finish line, you never told us!" Shouted one guy.

"Ah'm glad you asked." She smiled while holding up a yellow flag. "These here flags lead the way through the whole course, so if you get lost just follow these flags and it'll lead you to the finish line, or the starting line in case you get turned around."

"Wait, so if we get turned around we're essentially screwed?!"

"Literally and figuratively!" The mayor chuckled. "Not to worry though, we don't allow any of that until AFTER the marriage, unless you try to seduce the girls into leavin' you be, but that rarely works."

"This whole thing seems to be rigged against us." Muttered the serious guy as he looked at the mayor with a frown.

"It's nothing personal, the girls here just need good men to keep our numbers up."

"Yeah, ever heard of blind dates or tinder?" Muttered one guy as they tensed up as some of the girls licked their lips.

"Now then, Ah do believe that is all the rules, does anyone have anything to declare before we begin?" She called with a smile.

"You're crazy!" Yelled one man.

"Crazy is just another word for fun, now you may begin yer three minute head start...now!" She shouted before raising a gun into the air and firing.

The men jumped and started going down the path with the flags with the first man blinking.

"Hey wait! You said it was five!"

"Oh, did I? Mah mistake, it's so hard to keep track, Ah'll try to make sure you have enough time, but Ah'd start running if Ah were you." She giggled.

He glared at her and ran while the girls at the line slowly did some stretches.

"Wooh! Ah'm gonna bag me a big one." Remarked the southern Arachne bending her legs.

"That's what you said last year, but here you are again." Chuckled a blue skinned woman with glasses who was wearing what looked like an old fashion ministers uniform and glasses with two horns on her head.

"Ooh! You just got your buns burned!" Chuckled a light rust skinned woman with long red hair in the style of a mohawk while wearing a gold tank top and short purple thong while having rust colored feather legs with talons and held an electric guitar with wings of the same color.

"W-Well, you kept giving away our position last time because of your guitar..." Muttered a girl who looked of asian descent with large breasts and long legs in a large pair of overalls with short hair that seemed to be slowly growing.

"I'm gonna get a husband for sure this year, otherwise my mom will be annoyed." Remarked a girl with black feathered wings and matching legs with talons while having a green robe over her body with an odd hat on her hat.

"Well I know that this time my stupid sisters aren't going to get in the way." Muttered a girl with long green hair who had long scythe blades on her arms and two animal like ears on her head and long fluffy green tail, she was wearing a dark green summer dress and long white stockings and black sandals.

"Us? You're the one who made us lose him!" Snapped a girl beside her with shorter green hair, the same blades and ears, but wore a red summer dress with no stockings and brown sandals. "You couldn't keep your voice down and practically gave us away!"

"Like you two are ones to talk, I found him, he was mine and then suddenly you two butt in, then a minotaur bitch steals him as he's escaping from us!" Shouted a girl with short green hair, she didn't have blades but she had some kind of liquid in her hands, had the ears and tail and she wore a green dress but no stockings and yellow flip flops.

The three girls glared at the others while butting heads as one woman who held a bible in her hands and had gray large claws looked at the sky with her nun's outfit covering her body.

"I pray that the lord is with me today, that I may finally find a partner to help me in the church."

"Come now, we need to be calm and not let anger cloud our minds." Spoke a woman with a long black spade tipped tail with long red hair, her lower face covered up by a blue veil while wearing a tight blue leopard that showed off her legs and cleavage under a mesh shirt.

"Yeah yeah, I just hope they don't end up THERE. No one comes back from that old barn...at least not alone." Muttered the black feathered bird girl.

"Alright gals! It's about time! Start gettin' in position!" Called out the mayor.

The girls nodded and grinned as they got in line, their muscles tense as they got ready to run.

"Ready….set…..go!" The mayor cried as she shot her gun.

All of them started running or flying down the path while we cut to the men who were sticking close together without slowing down.

"Shit, was that a gun, are they after us now?!" Said one guy nervously as he stumbled a bit.

"Whatever you do don't stop!" Barked the serious man. "If you wanna get out of this without a collar than just focus on ahead and keep breathing! Every breath counts to keep your speed from dropping."

"Damn it, this is insane, those girls are monsters, we can't beat them, once they get up to us we'll be sitting ducks grouped together like this." Muttered the homeless guy.

"They wouldn't do something like that." Spoke the paranoid man.

"Really?"

"No, they'll split us up and see what makes us tick first. They'll go down the list for the ones that are expendable, save the big winners for something far worse." He replied making the group feel even more nervous.

"Don't be an idiot, this is a free for all hunt, they won't pick the weakest off first, they'll go after the strongest, they want the best of the best for their husbands."

"With my charming face and animal magnetism I guess that means it'd be me." Spoke the cocky man with a sigh. "It's a curse being this good looking."

"Yeah, you are a curse for everyone around you." Muttered the first guy as the others rolled their eyes. "Look, if we just follow the flags we'll be...fine…" He said as they got to a small clearing and saw the flags going off in four directions.

"Aw shit! Four ways!" cried one in panic. "What should we do?!"

"Don't stop!" Ordered the serious man. "If we stop and waste time deciding they'll catch up. Everyone pick a path and stick to it!"

"See you guys at the finish line!" Shouted the arrogant guy as he broke away from the group and began to follow one of the flag trails.

"I'm getting that money!" Yelled the homeless man going down a second path like his life depended on it with the other men slowly breaking off too.

"No no no! Stay together you idiots!" The serious man shouted as he ran down one of the trails.

"Shut up or they'll hear you." Muttered the first guy. He saw the whole group had split up with him going alone on the fourth path making him shake his head. 'Maybe these paths lead to a single one up ahead, we'll just meet up there and stay strong.'

'This is a typical tactic, break us up and making it easier to hunt us, I bet there are traps in this forest too." Thought the really paranoid guy as he looked around nervously. 'Probably got pitfalls, land mines, they might want us alive, but I'll bet they won't hesitate to disable us for good, make things easier if we can't struggle.'

After a minute all the men had split up some of the girls reached the crossroads and grinned.

"Now the real hunt begins, Ah'm getting mah man!" The Arachne shouted with a grin.

"May the lord give me luck." Muttered the nun rubbing her bible before they all split up with the triplets trying to shove each other off the path with frowns.

"I'm gonna beat my stupid sisters, you won't ever beat me!" One of the green haired girls shouted as she tried to trip her sisters.

"Stow it shrimp! I'm getting married before you two!"

"I'm the oldest so I have priority, you two can be my bridesmaids!" The tall one shouted with a grin.

"Shut it!" Snapped the smaller ones before they got into a mini brawl while somehow rolling down the path as one of the men panted and reached a few trees before leaning on them to catch his breath.

"Damn it...I shouldn't have skipped gym class…. Why does running have to suck?" He groaned. He tried to get his heart to calm down before looking over and spotted some kind of barn in the middle of a field. "A barn? Huh, I guess we are in the country...wait, what if I hide, if they don't find me they can't marry me, I just have to wait out the day!" He panted with a grin before running to the barn.

It took some hassle, but when he got there he slid the door open and smiled while seeing it was dark and walked in before shutting the door closed and managed to fit the old lock over it before sliding down the door. "Ah man, I'm saved. Now I just gotta wait till it's night and make a sprint for it. Hello easy money." He panted for a bit before he began to hear a low buzzing noid, almost like several bugs buzzing at once. The man blinked and looked around before letting out a chuckle. "Even if I gotta deal with beetles, I'll take it over those weirdo looking monsters."

He got up and began to walk forward as the noise got louder. 'I wonder if I could find some hay or a hammock or something to lie on as I wait this thing out?' He reached out and found a ladder which felt sticky for some reason, but that didn't stop him from climbing up it. 'I wonder why this barn is abandoned, it seems perfectly fine, a bit rundown but that's it.' He got to the top and tried to look around but all the windows were boarded up. "Great, no natural light."

That's when the noise got even louder and he heard something move across the wood. "Ugh, I guess there's a lot of bugs here, I hope I don't step on any." He muttered before feeling something rub against his leg. He reached down and touched something soft and smiled. "Must be a stray dog who wanted some shelter, ain't that right boy?"

"Yeah, this place is great and I get the cutest new roomate~." The thing responded in a female voice, making him pale.

"W-What?" He muttered before reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it on and saw a female with short brown hair next to his leg with a smile, she had two long brown antenni on her head and cockroach wings on her back poking out of an old worn shirt and bug like arms replacing her human ones and two long bug legs replacing normal human ones with a dirty pair of shorts on them. "W-What the hell are you?! Where'd you come from?!"

"I was just resting when I heard you come in." she smiled while her antenni twitched. "Wow, you smell like you've been running."

"Y-Yeah, I was just running from...some stuff." He said nervously.

"Really? And why would you...wait, is it THAT day?!" She said as her eyes widened with glee.

"Um, n-no!" He said quickly. "Just wednesday, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then you wouldn't mind staying, we'll let you out and personally walk you to the next town, right to the finish line~."

He paled while hearing more noises all around and felt his hand shake with the lighter. "W-We?"

"Oh yes, you just caught me and my family sleeping, it's been so long since we've had a guest~."

He gulped before looking around and hesitantly flicked his lighter on and felt his eyes shrink seeing all around the place were girls similar to the first who were looking at him with smiles. "Oh sweet merciful god."

"Oh, you won't find her here in dis barn~." Said a large one who chuckled. "Thanks for locking that door for us, it'll give us some to...get to know ya better~."

"Me first me first!" Called out one while others began tossing their own voice in.

"No...no no no!" He cried as he dropped the lighter as the camera panned away from the barn.

Over with the Crow Tengu and Kunoichi, they heard a scream in the distant which quickly faded away.

"Well, I only know one thing that can make someone scream like that, he wandered over to the barn." Muttered the kunoichi.

"Well on the bright side we won't have to worry about the girls leaving and hogging all the others." Remarked the crow tengu flying up and looking around.

"Yeah, that whole clan is usually such a huge pain, they once dragged my mother there for a week before she got away." Said the kunoichi with a frown. "After that she was a huge neat freak."

"That's why when me and my hubby get together I'm keeping the place high up in the trees, no devil bugs would dare go there." Smirked the tengu before noticing movement in the distance. "Hey, I think I spotted some corn I'm gonna go...grab a bite, bye!"

"Wait, you know you can't go to the cornfields, your condition!" Called out the kunoichi before running after the tengu. "Get down before it's too late!"

"I'll be fine, just go find yourself a man!" She called with a grin. 'I know I saw someone over here, I'm getting married today!'

'Oh dear, this won't end well.' She thought as we cut to a guy running as fast as he could.

'Damn it, where's the flags?' He thought looking around in panic. "I'm fucking lost!"

"Don't worry, I'll take you to town!" Called a voice above him, making him pale.

He turned to see the tengu flying down near him making him scream and dart into a field of corn. "Stay back!"

"No, come back here, you can't go there!" She called as she began to get nervous. 'Damn it, if I see it this won't go well.'

The man panted as he rushed past the stalks while trying to stay low. 'Damn it, this is just great, first I get snatched, now a monsters hunting me, now I'm hiding in a cornfield, third worst day of my life!'

"Come on, if you stop running you get to fly with me back to the finish line!"

'And get married! I'm not ready for that!' He thought as he tried to move forward before walking into something. "Ow, what the hell?"

The crow tengu's eyes widened before stopping in mid air and went pale since the man ran into a scarecrow which was smiling and she began shaking. 'N-n-no, j-just keep it together, your man is right there, under a-a...SCARECROW!" She cried as she tried to cover her face with her wings in terror, only to realize she was still in the air. "WAHHH!"

"Huh?" The guy said in confusion right before the Tengu crow landed right on top of him, right next to the scarecrow. "Owww…."

The crow tengu groaned while shaking her head and noticed the position. "S-Scarecrow! Protect me husband!" She cried in fear as she wrapped her wings and talons around him and buried her face into his neck.

"Gah!" He groaned from the sudden grip while her hold held his arms in place. "L-let me go!"

"No! If I do the scarecrow will get me and kill me for eating it's corn! Protect me!" She cried as her eyes began to water.

He saw the tears and was surprised while raising an eyebrow. "Wait...are you...scared of a scarecrow?"

"Y-Yes! I-I can't help it! Please...take me away from it…" She said meekly as she held him tighter.

"Oh come on, they're not that scary." He replied while more confused than nervous. "I use to put these guys up all around my farm, before….it got taken by the bank." He looked away.

"Well...I am part crow… plus I flew into one and got stuck when I was little…" She said nervously as she tried to bury her face into his neck.

'Wow, seeing her like this is kinda...sad.' he thought while feeling a little concerned for her since she looked ready to burst into hysterics.

"Please protect me husband…" She said as he sighed and tried to get up.

"I'm not your husband, and I can't do anything if you're holding my arms like this."

"Y-you will be though...and is this better? Can you get us away from the monster?" She asked as she quickly hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck so he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"I'm trying to get away from marriage!" He spoke up in aggravation.

"W-Why...am I not good enough for you?" She asked with a frown as he began to walk forward, away from the scarecrow.

"Getting the ball and chain with girls who remind me of the animals I use to take care of isn't really something I have wet dreams about." He replied bluntly with a frown to the ground. "Stupid bank, I had the money, but would they take a payment plan? No."

"Do you miss your farm? If you marry me you get to come and live with me on my family's farm, or we could try to get yours back." She offered as she took a glance back to see how far away from the scarecrow they were.

"Wait...you're a crow, but your family owns a farm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why? We need to eat too, what's so strange about that?"

"What do you grow there?"

"Corn, the best food ever!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" He sweatdropped. "Then how do you keep it from getting eaten by other crows?"

"Well, we patrol the fields, it's hard since we don't have those...those...demonic dummies." She said with a shudder.

"You do know there are shrinks right? Just go to one of them to get over your fear and you could put up several of those guys, save you a lot of time."

"N-no, this is easier, plus sometimes we have our husbands stay in the fields." She said as she began to grin. "Speaking of which I think it's time we head to town."

"I'm just getting you out of here and then booking it." He deadpanned. 'The others probably don't have to deal with this.'

"Well, you think that, but I'm already holding you~." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to spread her wings.

"Oh no you don't!" He stopped before he began backpedaling them backwards towards the scarecrow.

"No! No no no no no! Not that!" She cried as she began to flap her wings desperately.

Over with another man, he was sitting on a rock and cursing up a storm while kicking dirt near him away.

"Fuck! Fucking hell! This is just perfect! I just wanted to fuck some random hoe, then I wind up in this shithole! Fuck!" He snapped while fingering a switchblade with a frown. "Is this some form of karma? Am I being punished for what I've done? Tch! Ain't no such thing as karma!"

"Maybe, but it might make you feel better if you repent to god." Called a female voice behind him. He turned his head to see the nun walking towards him.

"Woah there!" He jumped up with his knife out with a glare. "Keep your distance girly or I'm gonna shank you."

"Calm yourself, for you are lost from god's path, but I can bring you back on the right path." She said with a smile as she kept moving forward.

"I mean it!" He snapped while she slowly stopped. "You ain't gonna get me to give up the rest of my life. When I get that cash I'm out of here and off to Vegas!"

"The city of sin, not a wise choice, and I don't believe you'll make it out of this day single." She said as her clothes began to move as something began to poke out of the back of her robes.

"The hell I won't!" He yelled before running at her with the knife out. He reared his knife back and brought it forward in an attempt to stab her, but when his knife made contact with her chest it bended in half. "What the hell?!"

"You really shouldn't raise a weapon against someone, taking another life is a grave sin." She said with a frown as she grabbed his hand, making him drop the knife.

"W-what are you?!" He asked in shock before seeing two large wings burst out from her robes which were gray making his mouth dropped while she took the top part of her clothes down to reveal a gray face with long white hair and with two horns jutting out from her forehead. "A-A freaking demon?!"

"Gargoyle! I am not a demon!" She shouted with a frown. "We may look alike, but a gargoyle is meant to ward off evil spirits, and I take offense to that."

"Either way you're a monster, now let me go, I ain't gettin' married!" He shouted as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not getting tied down, especially to some church monster, it's my life to live and fuck up, not gods!" He snapped tugging his arm harder, but her grip was rock solid and wouldn't budge.

"Fear not, I will lead you back onto the path of god, but know this, you are getting married to me today, there is no changing that now." She said as she grabbed his other hand.

"Screw you!" He snapped trying to kick her away by the stomach, but winced when he felt like he slammed his foot against a wall. "OW! What the hell are you made of!"

"A mixture of granite, limestone and a bit of magic." She said with a shrug. "Gargoyle, remember?"

"Up yours!" He growled while trying to pull harder as she pulled him closer before finding himself in a hug right up against her with her arms wrapped around his body. "H-hey, stop that, let me go!"

"You have a lot of anger in you, why is that, why are you so violent?"

"I got lots of reasons bitch!" He growled while feeling stuck since her arms felt like chains. "How about the fact I got kidnapped? That ring any bells?"

"I mean besides that, and I like to think of it more as...relocation." She said as she looked at him in the eyes. "Now why are you filled with such hate and anger?"

He scowled at her while slowly stopping his struggle. "You wanna know? Alright, how about the fact everyone gets an easy pass while some of us get jack squat before we even hit five?!"

"What do you mean?" She asked calmly while inwardly smiling. 'There we go, let it all out.'

He took a deep breath and looked away. "Fine, I'll tell you. I've had to watch out for myself since I was a brat. Parents didn't care what happened to me, so I had to grow up and learn how messed up the world is. If you don't take any chance you got then you wind up in the dirt. I had to learn to steal and deal with watching your back while other kids got the easy life. They could go to school and didn't need to worry when their next meal was. Spoiled little bastards."

"I see, you have lived a hard life, one full of hardships, distrust and pain." She said as she nodded her head. "But you don't have to worry anymore, for you aren't alone now, you'll have me now, we can live together in the church, you can have a good life now."

"You deaf? I said fuck that!" He snapped with a scowl. "Why should I bother giving God a chance when he wasn't there for me growing up? Where was he when I had to live on my own and had to deal with the high ass rent? Where was he when I had to steal just to survive? Tell me that."

"I would, I really would, but he works in mysterious ways, he could have had you die as a child, but he gave you the strength to survive, he has led you on your path to meeting me, we may not fully understand it, but we must accept that we may never fully understand god's intentions." She replied while rubbing the back of his head while he noted it was up against her chest which actually felt softer than he expected. "Hardships are something we all must experience, but you have the power to change for the better and make better choices that will pay off in the end. You merely need to stop feeling angry and let it all out."

"Stop feeling anger? Ha, that's easy to say, but I can't just abandon it, I-I can't just give up the feelings I felt when my mom was killed by my bastard of a brother, or when I lost my girlfriend to a rival gang, o-or when I woke up in a bathtub of ice with one kidney missing!" He listed while gulping and was feeling emotional. "I...I'm tired of getting the short end of the stick. I can already see how this is gonna end up. I get tied up in a marriage, forced to pray to someone who didn't help, and it'll just be like everything else, shit."

"That is not true." She replied while rubbing his head slowly and rubbing her cheek against his. "I'm going to help you and make it so you can feel comfort and love, the kind you were robbed of. I'll make sure you feel true happiness and show you that embracing God can truly help. If you let him in and not lash out at him, he will listen."

"B-but what if this is another sick joke, what if you're a bitch or, or what your saying is true but someone kills you, leaving me alone again? Huh? I don't think I can go through that again!" He shouted as his eyes began to water.

"My lifespan is longer than humans, and no matter what happens, I'll be right there to help you see it through." She said with a smile as she patted his head. "I will never leave you, and I'll make sure you don't leave me, we'll be happy, I promise you, ok?"

He shut his eyes while feeling his resolve breaking down from the words and closeness before he hiccuped and let out a loud cry with tears running down his cheeks.

"Shhh, shhh, let it out, let it all out dear, it's ok, I'm here for you." She said with a smile as she rubbed his back. "I won't ever leave you, you're with me and god now~."

He cried into her chest while the camera panned over to one man who was making it down his path without any women in sight making him smile.

"Hehe, it seems like things are finally going my way! That cash is mine!"

"I don't think so!" Called out a female voice behind him.

"Shit!" He swore as he turned around to see the short haired girl and looked at her in confusion and annoyance. "Hey, you look pretty normal, so why the fuck are you in this fucked up race?!"

"I-It's not fucked up!" She cried out while her hair grew out making her groan. "Oh come on! I just had a haircut!"

"What the hell was that?! Your hair just grew six inches!" He shouted as he took a step back.

"It's part of my species, I hate long hair." She muttered with dismay and embarrassment.

"Really? Your species has long hair that grows fast? That has to be the lamest power I've ever heard of." He said bluntly.

"Their expertise is something else." She mumbled with a brighter blush before he turned and casually walked away. "H-Hey!"

'She's not all that threatening, honestly she looks like a regular girl, bit young, but not too bad if I was looking for some ass.'

"Hey, where are you going, get back here! I found you so you have to come with me!" She called as she began to follow him.

"The hell I do. That cactus lady said you had to drag us over the line, but the only thing I'm dragging is that case out of here and off to an easy life."

"No, you're staying here mister, end of the story!" She shouted as she ran towards him and grabbed his arm. She tried tugging on it, but his weight made it hard while he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really have a plan on capturing anyone, let alone me, do you?"

"I-I'm going to drag you to the end!" She stuttered while pulling harder. 'Come on, please move!'

"Uh huh, yeah, whatever you say." He said as he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I'm planning on reopening my barber shop when I get that cash, come see me and I might not overcharge you." He chuckled as he began to walk away.

"Wait, you use to cut hair?"

"Yeah, but then my crazy ex stabbed me with some scissors, and while I was recovering my brother burned the place down and took the insurance money before running out of town." he grumbled with annoyance. "That's why if I ever find him, I'm tempted to stab him with my own pair of scissors where the sun don't shine, then maybe go after my ex and shave her bald."

"W-Wait, I'll let you cut my hair when we get married, then you don't have to leave!" She said desperately.

"Huh? Why would I do that, I cut hair as part of my job, I don't NEED to do it." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Please?" She pleaded. "I-I-I don't like my hair when it grows, and when I ask my sisters to do it, they keep telling me the same thing. 'Hair is who we are, it's part of our beauty', but I can't stand it! It always makes me use too much shampoo and gets in my mouth when I sleep."

"Sorry, but some sob story about your long hair isn't going to change my mind on this whole shotgun wedding!" He said as he rolled his eyes as the girl's hair began to grow again. "Besides, you got hair that girls would kill for. Just open up a wig shop and sell it as wigs, you get money that way and won't need a husband. Plus the last thing I need is getting ripped off again from a lady."

"I won't rip you off, I promise! And it's not about getting it cut, it's finding someone TO cut it! My mom is friends with the local barbers and will only let them cut it once a year!"

"Well, sucks for you." He remarked dryly.

"Please, y-you're the perfect guy, you can cut my hair, I can move away from home, please marry me!" She cried as her hair started to twitch.

"Oh yeah? Well they say marriage is a two way street, but I ain't hearing anything on what I get out of it."

"I-I...I'll sleep with you?" She said with a blush. "A-and you can cut my hair."

"...you serious?"

"Y-Yes… I don't want my sisters to mock me for failing to get someone again…" She said with a larger blush.

"Ever heard of mail order brides?"

"A-A what now?" She asked in confusion as her hair began to cover her eyes. 'Damn hair!'

"You know, order some foreign person who's willing to marry you in exchange for living here."

"They have those? But why would I need a bride, I-I have a husband now." She said as she tried to grab his arm again.

"No you don't." he replied moving away and walked away quicker making her look down with more hair growing as she closed her eyes and gripped her hands.

"Then...I'll have to end up just like my family. Dressing up like loose prostitutes to seduce men, which doesn't work with so few of us." She muttered making him stop.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I made a deal with my mom, if I didn't find a husband today I'd give up trying to cut my hair, dressing like a regular girl and I'd have to do everything she and the rest of the family says, along with learning the 'family trade'."

"Um...just out of curiosity, bur do you have a picture of what your family is like?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked as she pulled out a wallet and fished out a picture. "This is everyone in my family except me, ready for 'work'."

The man looked and felt his jaw drop seeing numerous women with hair going down to their legs and in revealing outfits that made them look like they were on their way to a porno studio. "W-Wait, so if I don't marry you today...they're gonna make you look like that?"

"Yeah."

"Um...did they already give you an outfit or was that gonna happen after?"

"I have one or two, but I don't wear them, they're just so….embarrassing." She said with a blush. "Plus last time they caught me trying one on they tried to drag me to their 'workplace'."

He gulped and tugged at his collar before coughing. "Um...say I WERE to be your husband...would you keep those outfits? I'm asking purely for curiosity sake."

"Yeah, though not of my own accord, I've tried throwing them away but my mom caught me and as punishment she made me wear them for a month straight!" She moaned with a blush.

The man started getting images in his head which made him clear his throat and hand the picture back. "Um...on second thought, maybe I was being a bit too hasty."

"Wait...really?" She asked as her face began to light up. "You mean...you'll let me catch you?"

"Well, let's just say we can take this race slow, and together, and see what happens when we reach the ending." He said with a blush as she smiled and grabbed his arm happily.

"Ok!"

Meanwhile we show the serious guy running through the forest with a frown. "Damn it, I just know someone's been taken out of the race by now, I just hope I'm not next." he looked around while slowing down and ducked behind a tree before cupping a hand around his ear. 'If I'm right, someone's been tailing me for a while.'

He heard nothing at first but then slowly he began to hear twigs snapping and someone breathing heavily. 'I knew it!'

"Damn it...he's pretty fast." Panted a voice while he peeked around and saw it was the Oni who was looking around. "Where'd he go?"

'Crap, I knew it, this is bad, if I remember correctly onis are like ogres, right? That means she's strong.' He thought as she began to get closer to the tree he was hiding behind. 'If I make the first move and nail her in the face, she should go down.'

"Damn it, how could he have disappeared too? I knew he was just ahead of me, that and he was slowin' down." She muttered as she stumbled over a stump. She frowned and kicked it, causing it to partially break before walking near the tree before she saw him jump out with his fist going at her face. "Whoa!"

"Take that!" He cried as he hit her in the nose before turning around in an attempt to run away. But that's when he felt a hand on the back of his shirt and turned to see her wiping at her nose and wiped the blood off with a smirk.

"Not bad, you're pretty strong, if I was like my sisters and drank that disgusting alcohol you might have knocked me out."

"Wait, you don't drink? Why not, don't you have some kind of still in your woods where you make moonshine?" He asked sarcastically as he tried to pull away from her.

"Yes, but I don't drink." She spoke pulling him in close before finding herself knocked down when he tackled her and held her arm out in a judo hold.

"Well, that sounds kind of boring, and you wouldn't like me since I'm a fan of the devils water if you get what I mean." He said with a chuckle. "Now go find some other sap to marry."

"With your strength, I don't think so." she remarked before rolling up the leg of his pants exposing his ankle under before biting down on it.

"OW! What the hell?!" He shouted as he tried to kick her in the head. "Let me go!" He shouted in anger.

She grinned and used her held arm to grab his shirt and let go of his ankle, before gritting and tensed her muscles as she began to slowly lift him up while he held onto her limb. "Now then, are you ready to give up or do I have to keep 'Discipling' you?"

"No! Now let me go! I am not getting married to you, I enjoy my sin filled, alcohol run life, now let me go!" He growled while trying to wretch her hand off his shirt. "I'm not some poor sap who's getting tied down, I learned how to fight from my brother in the navy!"

"Now I'm afraid that won't work on me, I'm stronger and I'm going to marry you, then we're going to fix you up and get you away from that vile drink!" She said with a frown. "Honestly, why would anyone even want to touch that stuff?"

"It burns, stings, but damn does it make you feel good." He growled before getting her hand to let go and held her wrist before getting in close and lifted her up over her shoulder before using his other arm to grab onto her legs. "Ha! Try to get out of this one! I could break you in half if I really tried."

"Please, I'm five times stronger than you and three times tougher, there's nothing you can do to me!" She shouted confidently.

'Shit, she's right I need a new approach.' He thought before feeling something in his pocket he had forgotten about. 'Wait a sec, that's it!'

"Now then, are you going to let me go and come peacefully, or do I have to get rough?" She asked cockily.

"I've got a better idea, it's called me ditching you and getting out of here scott free!" He shouted as he let go of her and reached his hand into his pocket and grinned.

"And why would I do that?" She asked before seeing him whip out a flask bottle making her scrunch her face in disgust. "Gross, don't tell me you're going to drink from that."

"Oh, I might, but then again I have a theory, you're a lightweight, right? That's why you hate booze!" He shouted as he held the flask like a cross.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I just never understood why people drink it other than for a quick buzz. I prefer tea, it's much more refreshing."

"Bullshit, booze is the best!" He shouted with a frown. 'Crap, what do I do now? She could get me if I try to run...maybe if I get her to drink it?'

"Nice try, but I'm no vampire, so trying to use that to ward me off is like asking a cat to go fetch your newspaper."

"Well….take that!" He shouted as he unscrewed the top before throwing the booze at her, surprising her.

She held her hands up as it splashed over her making her shudder and shake her head. "Ugh! Just the smell is enough to make me ya-hey!" She cried out seeing him already bolting.

'Holy crap I can't believe that worked!' He thought in amazement as he kept running. 'Now to try and hide out to really get her off my tail.'

We cut to a man running through a large empty field, cursing his bad luck.

"Crap crap crap! Why am I here, I'm exposed out here!" He muttered to himself in panic. "All I wanted was to gamble! Is that so wrong?!" He kept running when suddenly he began to hear a sound. "What the hell is that….rock and roll?"

The sound was like it was coming from ahead of him which made him slow down and was confused, but the tunes actually felt catchy. 'Why is there rock and roll music playing out here...unless there's one of those girls up ahead.' he thought with dread.

The song kept on going with the male unaware that he was still walking and not running away. As he got closer he began to see the Gandharva on a large stump playing her guitar with a grin. 'I knew it!'

"Oh yeah, now this is what I'm talking about." She said to herself with a grin as she kept strumming away, not noticing that he was coming closer to her.

'Wow, she's actually pretty good.' He thought in awe before taking another step forward, accidentally stepping on a branch, alerting the musician that he was there. 'Crap!'

"Wah!" she jumped looking at him with wide eyes and a blush. "H-How long were you there?!"

"Um...about a few minutes, why?" He asked nervously. 'Crap, is she going to try to catch me now?'

"Oh god!" She groaned covering her face with a blush. "I thought no one was around!"

"Sorry but...I was. So, I'll just go now…" He said as he began to slowly try to move around her. "By the way, you were great on the guitar."

"T-Thanks." She replied while moving her wings away. "But...I'm not use to having people watch, or...like when it happens."

"Really? You were amazing, that was some of the best music I've ever heard." He said as she started to blush again. "I mean, are you in a band or are you a solo musician?"

"Um...solo musician, not many people like what I play around here, and my mom prefers softer and more gentle music than what I play…" She said as he kept slowly moving around her.

"How come? Is she more into classical or jazz?"

"Kind of, like the rest of my family she was raised on romantic ballads and poetry, stuff she says 'that will woe any man you lay your eyes on', but I found it kind of slow for my taste."

"So you're more into hard rock?"

"Yeah, but it's not exactly the most popular stuff down here, most people I know is listening to country." She said with a frown. "In fact, you're the first person I've ever met who hasn't asked if I know any country songs."

"Well if you don't have an accent, doesn't that mean there are other music genres?"

"Yeah, I trained myself out of it because people kept assuming I was a country singer, plus my mom kept pushing for me to play country instead of rock!" She groaned before noticing he was inching away. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Um...finish line?" He said nervously as he began to slowly move away faster.

"Oh no you don't!" She lashed her talon foot out and grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. "I joined this race to bag me a husband, and I'm getting a husband."

"Oh come on! You don't want to marry me!" He groaned as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Yes I do! You actually like my music!" She grinned. "I was hoping a guy would, then he could be my roadie if I ever made it big, and since I'm not picky, you'll do just fine."

"A roadie? I am not being a roadie, nor am I going to get married!" He shouted as he tried to pry her talon off of his arm. "I gotta get that cash and go for the horses! My luck will change as soon as I get out of here!"

"Sorry, but the only horses you'll be seeing are the centaurs in town now!" She chuckled as she put her guitar on her back before grabbing his other arm with her talon. She started to flap her wings making him panic and slowly get picked up. "Think of it this way, you get to help me unwind before every concert, and keep in mind, I like my sex like I like my music. Hard, rough, and loud as hell!"

'Damn, the sex sounds good but I am not getting married yet!' He thought as he tried to look for a way out. He reached up towards her ass and got an idea, even though it might make him seem like a pervert.

"I can't wait to show you to my mom, she's gonna love you!" She said happily as she kept flapping her wings. That's when she felt a slap to her rear making her jump and let go of him making him land on the ground. "Hey! Did...did you just slap my ass?"

"Yes! And see you later!" He shouted as he scrambled to get to his feet.

"Hey! You don't go and touch a girl's ass without going all the way!" She shouted as she began to swoop down in attempt to grab him again.

'What kind of logic is that?!' He thought before bolting with her chasing after him.

We cut to the arrogant guy calmly walking through the woods with a grin. "Alright ladies, come get a piece of me whenever you want, I can handle you all!"

"Don't mind if I do." Came a female voice from his left.

He turned to see the long green haired girl with long blades on her arms and grinned. "Well, it seems no one can resist my charms."

"Hey! I wanted to introduce myself first!" Spoke the shorter green haired girl popping up from the right side.

"I thought I told you two I wanted him, go away!" Shouted the girl in the red summer dress as she popped in from behind him.

"I'm the oldest so I get this one!" Frowned the long green haired one.

"Bullshit, we're triplets! Being born a minute before the rest of us doesn't make you older!"

"No, but having bigger breasts does!" She shouted with a grin as the other two blushed.

"W-Well I have the better ass!" Shouted the second one with a frown.

"My hips are bigger!" Yelled the third one.

"So what, that just means you two eat too much!" Shouted the first one with a frown.

The man smiled while the three ran over and grabbed him. "Ladies ladies, there's plenty of me to go around." 'Score! Triplets!'

"You're right, we can settle this the same way we settle everything." Said the second one with a frown.

"Which is?"

"Cut the object we're arguing over into thirds." Said the oldest as she raised her blades, making him pale.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, if we can't settle on something, we cut it up and take our parts separately." Remarked the second.

"It's what momma taught us and our cousins to do!" Said the third one.

"N-now wait a second, let's not be hasty here!" He spoke up quickly in fear. "W-Why not just share?"

"With them?! No way!" They shouted in unison, making him gulp nervously.

"W-What about a foursome? That should help everyone get in the mood and simmer down, am I right?" He said quickly as two of the girls began to sharpen their blades.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to heal you once they're done." Said the third with a smile.

He gulped and pointed to the side. "Look! Naked men from Baywatch!"

"Where?!" They cried as they looked away in excitement.

"Hey, I don't see th- hey, get back here!"

"He's running away!"

"After him!"

"I'm going to die in this forest!" He cried out while we cut over to another random male who was panting and was trying to take a spritz out of his inhaler.

"So...much...running…" He panted as he took another spritz.

"You won't have to do that anymore." Said a voice behind him.

"WAH!" He jumped and fell on his stomach with a groan while dropping his inhaler and scrambled to grab it while panting and turned to see the Kunoichi standing there. "P-Please! Don't hurt me."

"Don't worry I won't." She said calmly as she began to reach towards him. She saw him flinch and close his eyes before she began to slowly rub his head. "Relax, I'm being gentle with you, see?"

"A-Are you really going to force me to be your husband?" He said nervously as he tried to crawl backwards. "Oh man, it's like high school all over again." He muttered while shaking in fear.

"Like high school? What do you mean by that?" She asked in confusion.

"I...I use to get bullied, a lot." He admitted while taking another slow breath from the inhaler and sighed. "I was never much for being a sports nut, I was like a geek, but my azma got in the way a lot, which is something the bullies liked teasing me about. They would sometimes make me do laps just to get it back."

"That's horrible! I swear I won't make you do that!" She said as she sat next to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I promise I will protect you and take care of you."

"But...aren't you gonna make me become your husband?"

"That is what this race is for, but I prefer to go the route of peace rather than force. That is why I am going to sit here with you and let you talk it all out until you feel better."

"R-really? You're not going to force me to come with you if I don't want to get married by the time the race is over?" He asked skeptically.

"I can promise you that if that occurs, it'll be because you feel like you can trust me." She replied while sitting down and rubbed his shoulder.

"I-I just don't know if I'm comfortable with this, almost six hours ago I was working my job, now I'm here, with a beautiful woman I barely know trying to talk me into marrying her." He replied with a blush while looking at the ground.

"Well, why don't we tell each other our names to get started?"

"Ok...if you say so. My name is Jacob."

"You can call me Serena."

"Ok Serena… why do you want to marry me?" He asked in confusion as they sat down on the ground.

"All my life I've seen danger and fights break out around my home, and I didn't like it. I wanted to find my other half who could understand what so much fighting and anger can lead to. I didn't mean to make you feel scared, I just got too excited and jumped ahead of myself. I actually wanted to have a chuckle and land in front of you without a sound, but I messed up."

"W-well, I don't know if that would have been funny….but why choose me, I-I'm just a loser." He said as he looked down with a frown.

"Well, you seem like a nice person, plus I think you're kind of cute." She smiled making him blush. "To me, a loser is someone who goes wild and doesn't think things through, but you seem like you think before acting."

"W-well, I am, but that's what made me a loser in high school and college." He said as Serena scooted closer to him.

"Well the people who picked on you? Forget about them, I'll bet they've never found themselves with people willing to help them when they were feeling down."

"They didn't need to, they were rich enough to hire people to do that for them." He muttered with a frown. "So...what happens if we get married, do I have to live with you or do you come live with me?"

"With me, but if you have anything you need or want to bring over, we can get it all so you feel comfy. My aunt would love meeting you, she's always wanting me to find a nice man."

"W-well, that does sound nice, b-but what about my job and family?"

"You have family? Tell me about them."

"W-well, my mother and father passed away last year in an accident, but I do have three younger sisters, they're triplets, I'm taking care of them, so would they move in with us?"

"Of course, I'd love to meet them." She smiled. "My aunt might even be overjoyed to tears, she's been wanting younger cousins or even kids to cuddle ever since I hit puberty."

"Well, I think my sisters would love to meet her." He sad as Serena put an arm around his shoulder as we cut to the first guy walking through the woods with a frown.

"Come on you stupid flags, how much longer?" He muttered as he kept following the yellow flags before hearing some leaves rustle behind him. "Ah shit."

"Oh yoohoo!"

"Oh come on! Just leave me alone, go hunt down some other guy!" He shouted right before something sticky hit him on the arm. He saw it was some kind of webbing and found himself yanked forward. "Woah!"

"Well howdy there handsome, it seems Ah've found mah self my new husband!" Called the Arachne as he landed in her arms as her front two legs closed around him, holding him in place.

He went wide eyed feeling her chest while shivering at seeing the legs. "Look, I don't care what kind of fucked up race this is, I am not marrying you!"

"Aw come on now sugah, don't be givin' me the cold shoulder just yet."

"And why not? Is it because I was dragged here against my will to run a rigged race that ends in a shotgun wedding?!" He shouted as he started to struggle to get free.

"Rigged? Now that ain't true, you and the others were givin' a good three minute head start."

"That mayor said it was supposed to be five!" He shouted as a tick mark formed on his forehead. "And the flags split off into different directions!"

"'Course, it makes things a lot more intense."

"No, it's an easy way to lower our odds of escaping!" He shouted as he kept struggling.

"Hey, y'all had plenty of time to run, now I caught ya fair and square, now are ya gonna come with me quietly or do I gotta tie you up like a hay bale?"

"I ain't gonna get married to a spider lady!" He groaned before reaching up and grabbed the back of her abdomen to try and pull her back, only to get a gasp out of her.

"W-What are ya doin' touchin' me there after ya said ya wanted to escape!" She cried as her face turned red.

'Crap, is this like a sensitive spot for her?'

"T-the rules said we could only do it when we were married, mah husband is such a deviant!" She gasped while hugging him closer making his face press against her breasts.

'Shit! If I don't get away I might be tempted!'

"W-We better hurry and get to the end, Ah don't want tah end up breaking the rules!" She cried as she began to hop from tree to tree.

His eyes widened and held on tighter to keep from falling.

"Ah was lucky to find you when ah did, you were nearly at the finish line, another five minutes and you woulda won!"

"Wait what?!" He went wide eyed. "Five minutes?"

"Yep! Past these trees is the next town, along with the finish line, if Ah hadn't found you Ah'd be husbandless again!" she beamed. "Once we get there Ah'll introduce you to our new home."

'I was five minutes away from freedom and the cash?! This is bullcrap!' He thought with a frown as she jumped over the trees to show a road leading into town with a large fancy finish line that ended at a large alter where the mayor was waiting with a grin. 'I need a quick way to get out of this and fast!'

"Ah can't wait to get to the altar, Ah have my own vows and everything!" She gushed happily as she landed on the ground and began to make her way towards the finish line.

"Oh no you don't!" He swung his legs down and dug his heels into the ground while trying to exert all his weight against her with a grunt. "I am not getting married to a spider! I am going to leave this town with that cash, now let me go!"

"Ah'm gettin' married if it's the last thing Ah do!" She spoke trying to keep walking with her other legs.

"No no no! Now let me go!" He shouted before remembering her abdomen. 'Worth a shot.' He reached his hands out and gave it a slap with both hands making her gasp with a blush.

"D-don't do that in front of everyone!" She cried as she stumbled a bit.

"No way, you wanna marry me? Then you're gonna learn I get real grabby!" He smirked while giving her abdomen a quick rub all around.

"R-Really? Y-you'll touch mah special part? Yer not grossed out?" She moaned softly as she tried to take another step forward.

"What? Wait wait! That's not what I meant!" He spoke up in panic. 'Crap!'

"N-no, Ah understand, mah husband's a bit of a pervert, but Ah can work with that!" She cried with hearts in her eyes as she kept moving forward.

'I just made things worse!' He thought while trying to push harder while inadvertently pressing his face harder into her cleavage. 'If this wasn't so crazy this would be hotter!'

"Oh my, it seems our newest couple is quite passionate, ain't they folks~?" The mayor called with a smile as the others chuckled.

"Don't go saying that you crazy sunflower!" He yelled out from his position making the Arachne moan. 'Damn it! This looks so wrong and not what I'm trying to do!'

"Just a bit more folks and we'll have our first couple of the Sadie Hawkins day race, their grand prize will be marriage and a weeks stay at our special honeymoon suite!"

The man groaned while slowly being pushed and saw the line getting closer. 'Damn it! I can't...wait! If I end up across the line before her, then that means I win and we won't get married! I just need to distract her and then make a run for it before she catches up!' He thought as he looked around desperately before getting an idea. "Um, hey, I've been giving it some thought and...I want to get married!"

"Wait, really? Yah really mean it?" She asked as she began to smile with joy.

"Yeah, but I would feel more comfortable if we walked across the finish line hand in hand rather than me being restrained, doesn't that sound more romantic?"

"Well samhill, yer right!"

"Yep, so just let go of me, take off this webbing and we can do this properly, our first step as a new couple, ok?"

"Hmm….ok!" She said happily as she quickly tore off her webbings and let go of him. "You ready now husband?"

"Yup, see ya!" He smirked before bolting ahead of her with a grin. "Freedom!"

"...Hey! Yah tricked me!" She cried angrily as she ran after him as he got closer and closer to the finish line.

"Money!" He cried as he dived towards the finish line. 'I'm almost there!'

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed a man falling down right on top of him, making him stop and groan in pain. "Ow...this is...why I hate flying."

"Husband! I'm so sorry I dropped you!" Cried the crow tengu as she swooped down towards the fallen man. "I told you to stop struggling!"

"Ha!" Cried out the arachne who shot webbing out and wrapped it around her hand and the first man's with a scowl. "No one goes and makes a fool out of me ya hear!"

"You could fool me! Now let me go, I am not getting married!"

"No, we're walking to the altar hand n' hand, like yah said!" She replied before dragging him out from the other man and over the finish line making the crowd cheer and the crow tengu pouting.

"Aw, I wanted to go first."

"Then yah shouldn't have dropped your man!" Laughed the Arachne as she led him up to the altar. "How yah doin' honey?"

"Like my back is busted." He groaned while she held him up by the hand.

"Don't worry, Ah'll help you unwind all over on our honeymoon."

"And we have our first couple!" Declared the mayor. "They will get to stay at the honeymoon suite! Will we have any other winners tonight? Let's wait and see!"

"Screw you." Glared the first man.

(Later)

"And here comes our final couple!" The mayor called as the three kamaitachi triplets walked out of the forest, dragging the cocky guy who was covered in various cuts.

"I get first dibs!"

"No I get first dibs!"

"No, I'm the one who caught him first, so I get him first!" Shouted the long haired one as they all crossed the finish line.

"Ow." Groaned the man.

"Congratulations, this brings a wrap to the sadie hawkins day race!" The mayor called with a large grin.

"Aw, I wanted it to go longer."

"Oh well, maybe the next one will be more intense."

"Yes, now let's start planning for next year! We have a lot of files to go over for our next batch of 'volunteers'~."

"Aw come on!" Groaned the first man. "How does that count? That jackass fell on me!"

"She was holding you when you went over the line, so yes, it does, now then, it's time to finalize the marriages!" She called as she turned to the couples waiting at the altar. She pulled a bible out of her chest and opened it. "Now then, we'll be going with the brief version you might be familiar with. Do you," she pointed to the Gandharva "take this man as your husband?"

"I do! I'm gonna rock his world!" She called with a grin.

"And what about you three?" She pointed to the Kamaitachi triplets.

"Yes!" They spoke up while glaring at each other and held on to the man.

"And you?" she turned to the Kejourou who was trying to tie her hair back.

"Y-Yes."

"And you?" She called as she looked at the blue oni.

"Yes, I'll take him as my husband and purge him of booze." She said with a nod.

"Like hell you will." he muttered rolling his eyes.

"And shall you take this man as your husband?" She asked the gargoyle.

"I will!"

And do you take him as your husband?" She asked as she looked at the large group of devil bugs. 'I can't believe they actually came to this part.'

"Yes!" They beamed with the man looking drained and sticky.

"And do you take this man to be your husband?" She asked the Arachne who smiled happily.

"Yes, Ah do!"

"What about you?" She looked at the Crow Tengu.

"I do, even though he kept scaring me with that corn demon!" She said as she shuddered at the thought of the scarecrow.

"And you?" she looked at the Kunoichi.

"Yes, I will take him as my husband, and he agreed to it too." She said as she held him close to her with a smile.

"Then as mayor, I hereby pronounce you all married! You may now kiss the brides."

"Wait, we didn't say I d-!" The first man started before the Arachne quickly began to kiss him.

The other girls quickly followed with moans while the men were either caught off guard with how eager they were with the others blushing since they could feel tongue.

"I hope you all have happy marriages, you can collect your room keys at the honeymoon hotel, have fun!" Smiled the mayor while being carried away by two satyrs while seeing the arachne already start taking her clothes off. "Or take some time here to get warmed up, that works too."

(Timeskip)

The man groaned as the sun began to shine through the window, hitting him in the face. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his side with a grumble. "Too early…"

"Honey,,,turn off da sun...Ah wanna sleep!" Groaned a familiar figure next to him.

"I wish." He muttered before feeling something soft against his back making his groin feel hard and inwardly groan. 'Aw man, if she notices I'm like this again we won't be getting out of bed for an hour.'

"But Ah wanna sleep!" She groaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, one of her hands brushing past his crotch. Her eyes slowly opened before touching the spot. "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you got a case of mornin' wood again?"

"Just a dream, go back to sleep." He spoke while praying she'd listen.

"Hmmm...ah could do that...or ah could have some fun in bed~." She whispered into his ear as she began to roll him onto his back.

"Come on, we can't spend all our time in bed." He groaned as she began to pull off his pants. "The farm needs tending to, remember?"

"Sorry, but Ah feel up for a little bit more fun since last night."

"We can have fun later, ok? Let's be honest, chances are you're gonna jump me while I'm baling hay today, aren't you?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aw shucks honey, you got me." She smiled before letting go and stood up with her bare breasts shown. "But don't come jumpin' me later if yer little friend sticks around."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said as they started to get dressed as we cut to the mayor.

Said plant was currently working on some paperwork regarding a younger version of the race, per the requests of so many moms, and she wanted to make sure they had the budget for it. "Such is the work of a mayor, all work no play." She sighed as she read over another paper.

"Miss mayor!" Called out a satyr running in. "I've got big news!"

"Have the devil bugs finally decided to stop creating new colonies in abandoned barns?" She asked, not looking up from her paper.

"No, they've made it clear they won't stop, but this is better! There's a small car driving towards the town, and from what we could tell, there's a man in it!"

"A man? Any man who knows this place is married except….let him in! No one is to touch him! Take me to the street right now!" She cried with a big grin.

"At once!"

Down near the entrance, the car drove on by the shops and houses before coming to a stop as the door opened and showed a rather short man with a gray mustache, combover, and was wearing a blue suit with a red sash going over his shoulder with small reading glasses over his eyes.

"Who is that old guy?"

"Why is he here?"

"I've never seen a car that small before!"

"Huh? Oh, this doesn't look like the convention." He remarked looking around while adjusting his glasses as the mayor was carried towards the spot with the man pulling out a map. "Did I take a left turn? I could've sworn it was a right."

"Hello sir, how are you doing today!" Called the mayor as the satyrs ran over with her pot.

"Oh hello there!" He greeted with a smile while looking up and squinted his eyes. "I'm doing quite alright, just trying to see if this is where the gardener's convention is. You see I've been meaning to get my glasses changed, but I forgot and had to leave in a rush before it was over."

"Ah, well, I'm afraid we don't have a glasses repair store in town, so you'll have to stay here without fixing your glasses." She said as her pot was set down. "Now then, you said you were here for the gardener' convention?"

"Yes, I heard one was going on and wanted to attend. You see I love gardening as a hobby and even like to grow some of my own flowers and vegetables at home. Usually I have plenty of time since my duty as mayor isn't as busy as some would think." He replied while adjusting his glasses. "Pardon me for asking miss, but are you...green? Did you get covered in green paint?"

"No, I am green, but it isn't paint, but tell me more about gardening, for you see I'm quite the fan of it as well." She said with a grin. "In fact, why don't we get to know each other over some water back in my office? I'm mayor of this town myself."

"Oh, you're a mayor too? So am I, I'm the mayor of a small town down in lower Georgia." He said as they began to go towards the office, the satyr's carrying/leading them.

'Yes! I'm getting myself a man!'


	200. Chapter 200

List of oneshots part 2

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

1\. Shalltear's new bust

2\. Mrs. Claus' orgy

3\. Rin gets it on with his family

4\. Superheroes protect a city in the sky.

5\. The same superheroes from the previous chapter save a city of laid back people.

6\. The little angel and devil

7\. Ruby becomes a mama hen

8\. Yui and Omni of the lamps

9\. Bleach parody

10\. Neo can talk?!

11\. Weiss is a succubus

12\. Yuno Buu

13\. Dude's got a scary harem

14\. Pyrrha goes back in time

15\. Blair's got a sister!?

16\. Seto Kaiba finds out the truth

17\. Sonic the gigolo

18\. Weiss' voodoo doll

19\. Yang is Jaune's mama

20\. Danny's enemies are relatable

21\. Yang's got a copy

22\. Yui discovers Omni's past

23\. Boruto and Sarada learn the truth

24\. Pyrrah's got some knockers

25\. A dozen way call with Korra and friends

26\. It's no ordinary mother

27\. A vague mystery is solved!

28\. Gold or irish booty?

29\. A leader who gets the job done

30\. Omni joins Salem

31\. Rock gets high! Yup, it happened again

32\. Ruby tastes dizzy water

33\. A proper ending for the Hellmans

34\. Ruby getting around with family

35\. It's showtime Ichigo

36\. Aku sealed in Naruto

37\. Ruby asks a scary question

38\. Tatsumi getting freaky with his family

39\. Krillin saves the girl

40\. Poseidon isn't Percy's only god parent

41\. Jaune's got a space hunter for a MILF

42\. Dude's got a scary harem part 2

43\. An old face comes to Japan

44\. Shinji loses himself

45\. Otaku for yanderes meets his dream girl.

46\. Naruto can summon bunnies

47\. Kimihito ain't the only one getting a harem

48\. Millennium is still breathing? Alucard take care of it

49\. Jaune's fairy mom is scary

50\. Bigfeet AND big tits!?

51\. Superheroes defend a city trying desperately to rebuild.

52\. Even hot warriors can enjoy monsters

53\. A hot zombie AND hot zombie killer meets

54\. Ichigo just got himself a queen

55\. A pet squid can be very useful

56\. Medusa and the blind baby

57\. Gwen and herselves

58\. Don't fuck with a mother's son, especially if she has a sword

59\. Frieza meets a majin

60\. Kimihito ain't the only one getting a harem part 2

61\. Ren's mom is the MILF of Olympus

62\. Virtual reality can be dangerous

63\. A were cat finally defeats her greatest enemy.

64\. Omni discovers Yui's past

65\. It's Super Bewear!

66\. All hail Chrysalis, queen of lust

67\. Erza is annoyed even without a body

68\. Yui and Omni clash

69\. RWBY's fears

70\. Applejack's parents live!

71\. Jaune summons Jeanne

72\. Greek and Chinese come together

73\. Yang's burning fire

74\. A girl gang is hot

75\. Three cute lambs and a lamb costume? Jackpot

76\. Percy is part aztec

77\. Biomerge has been unlocked

78\. Ben 10 and Doctor Who together

79\. Even traps can be yandere

80\. Yui and Omni go to Overlord

81\. Class, Yang is now in session

82\. Tsukune and his doting family

83\. Paradox Brothers with their new cards

84\. The Diamonds ain't the toughest around

85\. Emerald and Mercury meet something scarier than Cinder

86\. Slimeageddon!

87\. Fairy Tail isn't safe from the Bible Black

88\. Weiss is part lizard

89\. Feminists have gone too far!

90\. Izuku is going Jojo!

91\. Naruto raised by ghosts

92\. Snow white raised by the wicked witch

93\. Azula's ghost

94\. Pyrrha lives!...somewhat

95\. Yui and Omni pep talk Yang up

96\. Dude don't need anyone but himself

97\. Weiss is getting a servant now

98\. Finding the secret of traps

99\. Babies come from gems

100\. Omni is now making Grimms

101\. Female Sasukes galore

102\. Ruby's aunt is trigger happy

103\. Bencon!

104\. Amii-chan

105\. Adrien and Marinette's little bee

106\. Omni whoops Adam's ass.

107\. Me Grimlock no like yelling lady

108\. You'll never have a friend like her

109\. Itty bitty Weiss

110\. Say hello to Yui's new pal

111\. Trial for Gendo

112\. Monstergirl app!

113\. Cinder is Cupid

114\. Even lustful monsters use their brains

115\. Wonder Woman gets her own little fan, somewhat

116\. Sexy clowns! Enough said

117\. Jadens all around

118\. Tremors just became hot

119\. Even a great anime needs some help with romance

120\. Congrats Ryuko, it's a boy

121\. Erza the dragon

122\. Scientist turns into fan fuel

123\. Fusion monster experiment

124\. Magma grunt Delia's origins

125\. STRQ get a view of the future

126\. The opposite of the homunculi

127\. Omni's fusions

128\. Apophis girlfriend

129\. The Superheroes Fight Pirates.

130\. Human daycare

131\. Do it like a dude, er, knight

132\. Santa's little femboy

133\. Monster Girl gremlins

134\. Kimihito ain't the only one getting a harem part 3

135\. Giant Ruby!

136\. Salem summons a servant

137\. Anko gets an upgrade

138\. Ruby enters Tron

139\. The secret behind big breasts

140\. Goku and Gohan save christmas again

141\. Charlie and the steamy factory

142\. Yup, there's another diamond

143\. Body pillows can love now

144\. Germaine and Foamy on incest

145\. RWBYdom part 1

146\. Chibi pantheon

147\. Yui and Jack, monster girl wardens

148\. Don't fuck with a mother's son, especially if she has a sword part 2

149\. Sexy candyland

150\. Even the Ring can be sexy

151\. Kabuto, king of...the kabuto?

152\. It's chapter 122, but with a cowgirl!

153\. Yui and Omni go to the vale tournament

154\. Some fan fuel porno

155\. Cartoon MILFS and a dude

156\. Omni, Yui, and Jack finally go fishing

157\. Sari living on Cybertron

158\. A boy's VERY best friend

159\. It's like the mask, but sexier

160\. Yui meets Geo, and copyright infringement

161\. Biomerge has been unlocked part 3

162\. Alternate versions of the bad guys

163\. Crona and Maka have a granddaughter!

164\. Feminists have gone too far! Part 2

165\. A hidden kingdom of slime

166\. RWBY chibi ideas

167\. Toddler Titans gets what's coming to it

168\. First quad find dinos

169\. Shaggy and Scooby can't catch a break

170\. The truth of Cyclonis

171\. Evil Fairy Tail

172\. Coming out, thanks to a witch

173\. Jaden the pervert

174\. Salutations Cybertron!

175\. Ainz' secret slips out

176\. RWBY STRQ

177\. Even hookers make great moms

178\. No one shall defeat nanny Doom!

179\. Meg comes out on top for once

180\. Knuckles can fly!...somewhat

181\. Yui and Omni deal with a twisted horror

182\. Born to be a sissy! Pokemon!

183\. Pyrrha gets her own servant

184\. Murder mystery, but with monster girls

185\. Omni goes to the trial

186\. Yui does something kamen rider related! Bout time

187\. Don't mess with good dogs

188\. Sex dolls can live!

189\. All hail Queen Suu!

190\. Even Yui has stalkers

191\. Cardin changes after meeting a pretty good

192\. Megawoman in various styles

193\. Smoke weed everyday!

194\. Hazel and Cinder get servants

195\. Don't mess with good dogs part 2

196\. Fanfic is a girl! I can buy it

197\. Ichigo, the new guinea pig

198\. The scene all fans wanted to see

199\. Monster girls racing for husbands


End file.
